Love At First Sight
by Alexandria M
Summary: This is the prequel to Where Did the Love Go? This is going to focus on Dave's and Alex's relationship from the day they met until the day Alex found out about Dave's affair with Bella.
1. Chapter 1

***So this is the prequel to Where did the Love go? This is going to focus on Alex's and Dave's relationship from the time they met, everything they went through, their marriage up until Dave had an affair.**

***I don't own Dave. I just own Alex, Tony and Mel. **

On a chilly September morning 21 year old Alex woke up at 7:30 in the morning in her New York City apartment. She rolled over in her bed to notice her boyfriend Tony of 2 years wasn't there. She realized he never came home that night. The worst thoughts started to fill her mind. She wasn't sure if anything happened to him or if he was alive. Tony had a big mouth and when he went out with his friends he'd get so drunk that he would run his mouth. There were many times where Tony came home beaten and bruised. Alex always told him his mouth was going to get him in trouble one day but he never listened and he didn't like Alex telling him what to do.

Alex's parents were paying the rent and the bills for the apartment as long as Alex continued going to school. She was majoring in Communication and her minor was Psychology. Her main goal was to get into Law school to become a lawyer. She was in her senior year of college for doing her undergraduate work. She had taken her LSAT's and was well on her way to getting into Law school. She was just waiting to get accepted into a law school. Her boyfriend Tony moved in a year ago when Alex was 20. Her parents didn't like the idea but Alex didn't really care. She wanted Tony to live with her but lately he was getting out of control and doing things he would have never done in the past. Alex got out of bed and walked into the living room. She saw Tony laying on the couch sleeping. Alex breathed a sigh of relief because she knew he was safe. She didn't want to wake him up because he was temperamental and she didn't want to risk making him angry. She walked around as quietly as possible but to no avail because Tony woke up. "Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was just cleaning. What time did you get in last night?"

"Why does it matter. I'm home now aren't I?"

"Yeah but.."

"But what?" he asked with anger.

"Nothing. Never mind," said Alex. She walked out of the room and went into the bedroom. It was laundry day for her so she was getting dirty clothes together. She was going through her dirty clothes to separate them and then she went through Tony's clothes. She grabbed his gym bag to get his gym clothes out and put them in the wash. As she was pulling out his clothes some of Tony's secrets fell out of the bag too. Alex picked them up and looked at them. She picked up a bag of marijuana and what looked to be a bag of cocaine. "What the hell is this shit?" she asked herself not knowing Tony was standing in the doorway.

"ALEX WHY THE F**K ARE YOU GOING THROUGH MY SHIT?"

Alex jumped up off the floor. "I was..I was..just.."

"You were just what? Spying on me? Going through my bags to see if you could find anything?"

"No. I was just getting your gym clothes out so I could wash them today."

"Don't lie to me, Alex."

"I'm not lying. I was getting clothes ready for laundry. I was just getting your clothes out and I found this stuff," she said picking the drugs up off the ground. "Do you want to tell me why you brought this stuff into my apartment? You know how I feel about drugs."

"Alex, it's not mine."

"I don't believe you. You bring this stuff into my apartment and hide it from me? What do you think would happen if the police were called on you and they came and searched this place? And they found that. I'm not going down with you."

"Who said anything about calling the police?"

"I was just saying. You do one bad drug deal and they're going to be all over your shit."

"Alex, I'm not dealing drugs and I'm not doing drugs either."

"Then why do you have cocaine and marijuana in this apartment?"

"I'm holding it for a friend."

"It will get you jail time."

"There you go again talking about jail time and getting arrested. The police won't know anything if you keep your mouth shut."

"I didn't say I was going to tell the police. I'm just saying if you get caught with this stuff you're going to be in trouble. And I'm not going down with you."

"Alex, just shut up. Your constant nagging is pissing me off."

"And you say you're not doing drugs? All the signs are there. You're not that guy I thought you were."

"Alex, shut the hell up."

"I don't know why you're getting so angry but I think you need to stop telling me to shut up. I want this shit out of my apartment now!" She said throwing the drugs at him.

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that?"

"I mean I can't do that. I told you I'm holding it for a friend. When he's ready for it he will come get it."

"Not in my apartment he won't. I don't want that shit here. That could ruin my chances of becoming a lawyer and getting into law school. That shit isn't going down here."

"Alex, have you ever realized you're too stupid to be a lawyer? You don't even have the aggression it takes to be a lawyer. So you should just give up your dreams and find something else that you can do. Something that is on your intelligence level."

Alex started crying. "Why do you have to say stuff like that. I am not stupid. I can assure you of that. If I was stupid I wouldn't have gotten as high of a score on the LSAT's like I did. And I wouldn't have a 3.8 GPA at school. If anyone is stupid it's the man that chose to bring drugs into his life."

"Look, Alex, I'm going to be straight up with you. If this relationship continues any further the only thing you're going to be doing is being my wife, taking care of our kids, cooking and cleaning."

"That's not what I want. I don't even want kids."

"We're going to have kids. You're going to have kids."

"No. I'm not," she said.

Tony grabbed her arm and said, "You're going to do what I tell you to do."

"Tony, let go. You're hurting me. You're not in charge of me and you don't run my life. And clearly this relationship has run its course. I'm done with you and I'm done with this relationship. I'm not going to let you treat me like this. I want you out."

"No, Alex. I'm not leaving this apartment." He said tightening his grip.

"Tony, get off of me! You're hurting me." Alex only weighed about 118 pounds give or take. And she was about 5'6. Tony was about 218 pounds, he worked out and he was 6 feet tall. He had 6 inches on her and 100 pounds. There was no way Alex was going to be able to fight her way out of his grip.

"I am not hurting you. Stop crying like a baby."

"When did you get so mean? You're not the guy I fell in love with. Why are you hurting me like this?" she asked trying to break out of his grip.

"I'm mean because I'm sick and tired of you trying to tell me what to do. You're the woman and I am the man. You're going to do things my way."

"And if I don't?"

"Don't mouth off about it. I said what I said and I meant it. Things in this apartment are going to go the way I want them to go."

"Apparently you're forgetting whose apartment this is. And if I want you out you're going to get out. And I want you out so leave."

"No. I'm not leaving." He said as he forced her to the bed. He forced himself upon her and she tried to fight but it didn't do any good. When he was finished he got his clothes on and said, "Now. I will leave. I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow."

Alex didn't respond. She just lay there in shock. She heard him grab his gym bag and then she heard him walk out the door and slam it shut. Alex laid there crying. She thought he was always a sweet guy but now he was a monster. She laid in bed crying and sobbing for the next 3 hours before she finally rolled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She climbed in and stood under the hot water until it became cold. Once the water became cold she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a baby doll t-shirt to put on. After she was dressed she threw her shoulder length brown wavy hair into a ponytail. She put her socks and shoes on. She had to leave that apartment. She couldn't stay there after everything that just happened. She wanted to get out. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment. She walked to her friend Mel's apartment to talk to her. She needed to talk to someone. She noticed her arm was bruising. She knocked on Mel's door. Mel answered the door and saw her best friend standing there. "Alex, what is wrong?" she said noticing her friend had been crying.

Alex walked into the apartment and sat down on Mel's couch. "It's Tony."

"What did he do now?"

"A whole bunch of crazy shit."

"And what happened to your arm?"

"I'll get to that."

"So what did Tony do?"

"Well, he went out last night with Ron, Chris and Ashley."

"Yeah. That's a bad combination right there."

"Tell me about it. So I don't know what time he came home but when I woke up this morning he wasn't in bed with me. I walked out of the living room and he was on the couch sleeping. I tried to be as quiet as possible but I woke him up. He started yelling at me."

"He's been yelling at you a lot lately."

"I know. So I went in the room to separate clothes to do laundry. I was getting his clothes out of his gym bag and found a bag of marijuana and cocaine. I didn't know he came to the door way and then he accused me of spying on him."

"He had drugs in your apartment?"

"Yeah. I told him I didn't want that shit in my apartment because if he got caught I wasn't going down with him. I told him it would ruin my chances of being a lawyer and getting into law school and he told me I was too stupid to get into law school and I wasn't aggressive enough to be a lawyer. He told me to just give up. Then he said my job was going to be to take care of the house and the kids. I don't even want kids, Mel. My life doesn't include children."

"I know. You've never wanted kids."

"Yeah because I don't want to be a horrible mother like my mom. Kids aren't for me. But anyway he grabbed my arm and his grip was getting tighter. I told him to get off of me but he wouldn't. Then I told him to leave but he wouldn't. Then he.." she started to cry.

"Alex, what happened. You can tell me," said Mel as she rubbed her friend's back. Mel wasn't sure what happened with Alex and Tony but she knew it wasn't something good.

Alex's soft cries were now sobs. "He..He…"

"He what, Alex?"

"He raped me. Then he said he was going to leave. I tried to fight him but you know how strong he is. I couldn't do it. When he was done he grabbed his gym bag and left. He said he would be back tomorrow to get the rest of his stuff. Could it really be that easy to get him out of there?"

"Wait, he raped you? Did you call the police?"

"No. And I'm not going to. He knows a lot of people, Mel. I don't want to get mixed up in that shit and have people after me. He will post bail anyway. His dad has so much money and Tony is his pride and joy. He'll have him out within an hour and out to hurt me again. So there is no point," said Alex.

"You shouldn't have gotten mixed up with him in the first place. Usually when someone has ties with those kind of people you stay the hell away. You don't get mixed up in that shit."

"Mel, I thought he was different but he proved he's just like the rest of them. Ron, Chris, Ashley, Brian. All of them. And I really don't want Chris and Ron coming after me because I get Tony arrested."

"Then you're going to need to move out of there. He raped you, Alex. He grabbed your arm. Next time it could be worse. You need to stay out of there."

"I know," said Alex.

"Look, Alex. You're my best friend. We've been friends since we were 5. I don't like seeing you hurt but I really think you should have charges pressed against him. He's crazy. I've been telling you that since you got involved with him. He definitely came from the bottom of the barrel. You deserve so much better. You're really pretty and you're smart. You need to go out and find someone that's going to treat you the way you deserve."

"Mel, I can't press charges. If I do you will never hear from me again. Ron and Chris will be on my shit like flies. I'll be in more danger and more trouble."

"Okay. That is true. Ron and Chris are some crazy people. Don't get them upset. Just keep yourself safe and away from Tony. That way he can't hurt you anymore. You can stay here until you find a new place. Tell your parents what happened and have them find you a new place. In fact you can live here with me. I don't care. I just don't want you anywhere where Tony can find you and hurt you. All right?"

"All right," said Alex. "Look, I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head. I'll be back later. Okay?"

"Yeah, but be careful. All right?"

"I will," said Alex as she got up. She walked out of Mel's apartment. She was glad she had a friend like Mel. She always looked out for Alex and made sure Alex as okay. Alex had to admit Mel was right about pressing charges on Tony but Alex knew the trouble that would come if she did. And she had to tell her parents about everything that happened with Tony. That should go over real well. They always warned her about Tony too but Alex didn't want to listen. She did what she thought was right but she was starting to see that getting involved with Tony was the worst decision she ever made. She thought back to how she met him. She met him in a club. That should have been the first sign that he was no good. When she met his friends Ron, Chris, Brian and Ashley she should have known he was trouble but she always saw him as a sweet guy until recently. When he started to anger easily with her. Up until that day Tony never laid a hand on her and he never forced himself on her. She was walking down the streets of New York City and didn't notice that a man about 6'5 and 290 lbs was following her. She kept thinking about how Tony became the monster he was. And she realized that the monster was there all along she was just blinded by love to see it. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and before she knew it she was standing in a busy intersection. She stopped and saw a bus coming right at her. She didn't even know how to react. She was frozen. She felt strong arms grab her and pick her up. The man placed her down on the side walk. Alex looked at him. He was a pretty big guy. She saw him somewhere before but she wasn't sure where.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alex's heart was racing and it felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. She caught her breath and finally said, "Yeah. I'm fine. You just saved my life. Thank-you." She hugged him.

He hugged her back and said, "I couldn't let someone as beautiful as you get run down by a bus. What's your name?"

"My name is Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex."

"Why? Alexandra is such a beautiful name."

"I don't like it too much."

"Oh," he said.

"What's your name?"

"You don't know who I am?"

Alex looked at him and said, "No. I have no idea."

He kind of liked that she didn't know who he was. It made him smile because usually when women saw him they recognized him and only wanted to be with him for his money and his career. "My name is Dave," he said.

"Well, Dave, thank-you for saving my life."

"No problem, Alex," he said with a smile. Alex took notice to his smile and she liked it. Especially his dimples.

***A/N: So what did you think of Chapter 1? Please review and let me know. This was a pretty hard chapter to write for me but I managed to get it up. So please let me know what you think of it so far. And thank you for taking the time to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

***I want to thank everyone that read, reviewed, and alerted this story. Thank-you. It was greatly appreciated.**

***I only own Alex, Tony and his thug friends. **

"Well, Alex, I was on my way to Starbucks to get some coffee. Would like you to go with me?"

"I don't know," she said.

"It's on me," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay," said Alex.

Dave and Alex walked to Starbucks. Dave told Alex to have a seat while he went to order. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Um. Can I please have a tall caramel frappe?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over to the counter. Alex had to admit he was a nice looking guy and very friendly. Dave ordered their drinks and then after he had them he walked them over to the table. He took a seat across from Alex as he handed her the frappe. "So what was someone as beautiful as you doing walking down the streets of New York alone?"

"I was just thinking about some stuff. I had a rough morning. I was just clearing my head."

"So that's why you walked into that busy intersection?"

"Yeah, I was lost in thought. I wasn't paying attention but I can't thank you enough for saving my life. If you wouldn't have been behind me I would have been dead."

"It wasn't a problem. I just did what I thought was right. I saw a pretty girl in the street with a bus coming toward her. My only reaction was to save her."

"Well, thank-you."

"You're welcome. So you live here in New York?"

"Yeah. I was born and raised here. What about you?"

"I'm from D.C. I'm only here until Tuesday for my job."

"Oh. What do you do?" Alex was used to travelers coming to New York for business. She was just curious what he did for a living.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"No," she said taking a sip of her frappe.

Dave was really impressed that she had no idea who he was or what he did. He thought she was really beautiful and he wanted to get to know her and spend time with her. But he thought that if she knew what he did she would want nothing to do with him or she would use him for his money. "I work in the sports industry," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"What do you do?"

"I don't really do anything right now. I'm in my senior year of college. I'm finishing my undergraduate work so I can get into law school so I can be a lawyer," she responded.

"You want to be a lawyer?"

"Yeah. My dad was a lawyer and I decided to follow in his footsteps."

"I know I don't know you but you seem like a really sweet and friendly person but aren't most lawyers competitive sharks?"

"Most of them. People have told me I don't have what it takes but I'm out to prove them wrong."

"That's good. So what does your boyfriend think about you being a lawyer?" He asked hoping she would say she didn't have one. He was really attracted to her.

"Actually. My boyfriend and me just broke up so I don't have one," she responded. She was getting a little warm and was about to take off her jacket but she remembered the bruise on her arm and decided not to take it off.

Inside Dave was smiling at the fact she didn't have a boyfriend. It was more opportunity for him. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. He's a fool for letting you go by the way."

Alex blushed a little. "It's his loss."

"And another man's gain right?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"So what kind of things do you do for fun?" He asked because he felt a little awkward for saying it was another man's gain.

"I usually hang out with my friends. I dance. Well I used to dance before I got to college."

"You danced?"

"Yeah, I did ballet, tap and jazz since I was 3 years old. I love it but then when I got to college I got so focused on school work that I had to give it up. It sucks but I had to do what I had to."

"Why didn't you take up dance for a career?"

"I don't know. I guess because I wanted to be a lawyer. What about you? What do you do for fun?"

"I'm into body building. I like to work on cars too but I'm so busy with my job that I don't really get to work on cars as much as I'd like too."

"Your job sounds very demanding."

"It is very demanding. There's a lot of travel involved."

"Oh," she said a little disappointed. She seemed to like him but she didn't know how she felt about him having such a demanding job.

He looked at her and said, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Not really but thank-you."

"It's true. They're so big and dark brown. They're really pretty. If you don't mind me asking what is your nationality?"

"I'm Greek, Italian and Irish. What about you?"

"I'm Greek and Filipino," he answered.

"You look almost Italian," she said.

"A lot of people tell me that but I'm Greek and Filipino." He said smiling.

"By the way, I like your smile. Especially the dimples," she said.

"Thanks," he said smiling again. Alex was falling in love with his smile. Dave looked at his watch and said, "I have to go. I'm so sorry. I have to get some work done before tonight," he said.

"Oh. I have to get going too," said Alex.

"Hey look, I really had a good time today. It was nice to meet you. If you don't mind would you like to give me your number and maybe we can go out some time before I leave New York?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Here his my cell phone. Just type your number in for me," he said handing her his cell phone.

She took his phone and entered her number. "Here you go," she said handing it back to him.

"Thank-you. I promise I will call you later. Do you want my number too? I mean just in case you want to call me," he said.

"Sure," she said.

"All right. I'm going to text your number and then you can save my number in your phone okay?"

"Okay," she said. Dave took his phone and text messaged her his number. When Alex got the text she saved his number in the contacts. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. I just want you to know I really did like meeting you today. So after I'm done working tonight I will call you okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"All right. Well, have a good day and I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," she said as they walked out of Starbucks together. Dave went one way and Alex went the other way.

Alex was walking down the street when she heard someone call her name. "ALEX!"

Alex thought to herself "Shit. Just what I need today." She turned around and saw Tony's friend Chris coming toward her. "Damn."

Chris caught up to her and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to change into my gym clothes to go to the gym to work out. Why?"

"Who was that man you were buddies with in Starbucks?"

"Some guy that I met today. Why is it your business?"

"Are you trying to make a fool out of Tony? Does your new guy know you have a boyfriend?"

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend. So why are we having this conversation. You should get in touch with your boy Tony and ask him what happened today."

"Alex, that is low to lie about not having a boyfriend."

"I'm not lying. Now I need to go," she said walking away.

Chris grabbed her, "Look don't make a fool of us. All right? Or your new buddy over there is going to be in serious trouble. Along with you."

"Whatever, Chris. You should worry about your girlfriend and your relationship instead of my relationship. I told you Tony and me are done."

Even though Dave had walked the other direction he stopped to look back at Alex one last time. He saw her talking this guy and saw the guy grab her. He didn't like what he saw so he walked over to them and said, "Alex, is there a problem here?"

Chris let go of Alex's arm and said, "No. There's not a problem here. We're just talking. Right, Alex?"

"Yeah," she said. "But I think we're done right?"

"We're done now but we will discuss this later. See ya, Alex. See ya later, Man," said Chris as he walked off.

"Are you okay? I saw him grab you. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine. He's just a friend of my ex-boyfriend," she said. She wasn't willing to admit that Chris scared her. Everyone in that part of New York knew Chris and knew what he was capable of. Everyone knew he was the last person to piss off. Alex knew she pissed him off and she was scared of what could happen. She pissed Tony off too. Tony and Chris together were not a good combination. They pretty much dominated that part of the city.

"Okay. I was just checking. Are you sure you're going to be all right walking home by yourself or would you like me to walk with you. I can be a little late for where I'm going. As long as it means you get home safely."

"Dave, I'm fine but thank you for offering to help me. I only live a couple blocks away. I'll be all right."

"Okay," he said.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" asked Alex.

"Okay, bye. And be careful," said Dave as he walked off in the direction he was heading before he saw Chris grab Alex.

Alex headed off to Mel's apartment. When she got to the apartment she walked up to the right floor and walked to Mel's door. She knocked on it and Mel answered. "Where have you been, Alex?"

"I was out. Why?"

"Tony is looking for you and he didn't sound happy."

"I know. He's not happy. I just ran into Chris on my way back."

"Great. Did you upset him?"

"Not purposely."

"You're in trouble you know that right?"

"I know but listen to what happened."

"What?"

"I was walking down the street thinking and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I walked into this intersection. There was a bus coming straight toward me and I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there and then this big guy saved my life. He is so cute, Mel. And he's huge. He asked me if I wanted to go to Starbucks with him. We went and we talked. He seems like he's a really nice guy."

"Better than Tony?"

"Yeah. A lot better than him."

"Good."

"So we talked and he had to go do something for work but I gave him my number. And he gave me his. He said he's going to call me later when he's done working. When we walked out of Starbucks he walked the opposite direction as me and somehow Chris saw us together. And Chris confronted me. He told me not to make a fool out of him and Tony or I would be in trouble and so would this guy. I walked away and he grabbed me. Then that guy came over and asked if there was a problem. Chris said no and walked away. The guy offered to walk me back here but I told him I was fine."

"Wait. Chris saw you two together?"

"Yeah."

"You're in deep shit. And this guy went up and said something to Chris?"

"Yeah."

"He's not from around here is he?"

"No. He's from D.C."

"I figured because no one from around here would ever say anything to Chris. Chris could be beating you in an alley and no one from around here would say anything to him."

"I know."

"Damn, Alex. If I were you I would leave New York as soon as you could."

"I can't. I have school here."

"Forget school. Your life is more important. If Tony finds out you're in trouble. And you know Chris will tell him."

"I know but it shouldn't matter. Tony and me broke up."

"You think Tony and you broke up. Tony may have a different idea."

"Okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm fine. Everything will be all right. I just want to go to the gym to work out. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Do you need to borrow some of my gym clothes?"

"Yeah. I'm not going back to that apartment today. Not with Chris, Tony and Brian running around."

"Good choice," said Mel. They walked into Mel's room and she handed Alex a workout outfit to wear to the gym.

"Thanks," said Alex as she went to put it on.

Meanwhile Dave and his friend Mark were at the gym working out so they could be ready for their matches that night. "So Dave, why were you so late?"

"Oh. I met this girl. We had coffee."

"You and your girls. Is this another ring rat?"

"No. I actually really like this girl. She's so beautiful. She's so sweet. I like her a lot," said Dave smiling as he lifted some weights.

"Gold digger?"

"Actually no. She had no idea who I was or what I do. So I doubt she's a gold digger."

"Girl that actually doesn't know Dave Batista? That's unheard of."

"I know and I like it that way. I want to get to know her better and I want her to get to know the real me. Not this wrestler guy everyone thinks I am."

"You know if the wicked witch finds out about her there's going to be problems."

"The wicked witch doesn't need to know. It's not her business anyway."

"Okay, Dave."

"And Mark she had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"Blue?"

"No. They were brown. They are really big and dark brown. They're beautiful. I never saw eyes that pretty."

"Is she Hispanic?"

"Nope. Italian, Greek and Irish."

"You actually paid attention to her when she talked?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because usually when you meet a new girl you're more worried about getting in her pants than what she's telling you."

"Mark, this girl is different. She's very different. She's not like those other girls and she actually has some intelligence."

"If she had intelligence she would stay away from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're Dave Batista. You're a womanizer. You don't like commitment and you like to have fun. No way are you ever going to have a relationship with her."

"You'll see," he said.

"Look, Dave. I'm not downing you. I'm just saying you can't stay in a relationship for anything."

"Okay, Mark. This time it's going to be different. I'm going to ask her out tonight."

"Oh God. I think I've heard it all now. Dave Batista actually asking some chick out on a date. I never thought I'd hear that in my life."

"I told you she's different," said Dave as he put the weights down.

"Okay," said Mark. "I believe you." Mark looked at his watch. "We have to get to the arena or Vince is going to kill us."

"I know. Let's go," said Dave. He went to shower and get himself dressed so he could go to the arena for that night's wrestling show. Him and Mark were on their way out of the gym as Mel and Alex were walking in. Dave and Alex bumped into each other. "I'm sorry," he said looking down at her. "Alex?"

"Dave?"

"What are you doing here?"

"My friend and me came to work out. What about you?"

"I just got done working out. I'd stay to work out with you but I have to go to work."

"It's okay," said Alex smiling.

Dave looked down at her and saw her in her workout outfit. He noticed the bruise. "What happened to your arm?"

Alex covered it and said, "Nothing. Just some drama."

"Oh okay. Well, I don't' want to be late for work but talking to you is worth it."

"Dave, don't be late. We can talk later."

"All right, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she said smiling.

"Bye," he said as he flashed her a smile. They didn't take their eyes off of each other. Dave walked his way and Alex walked into the gym.

"Who was that?" asked Mark.

"That was the girl I was telling you about."

"Wow. Not too bad," said Mark.

"I know right. She's pretty isn't she?"

"Very," said Mark.

Alex and Mel were walking through the gym when Mel said, "is that Mr. Starbucks?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"He's cute."

"I know."

"You two didn't take your eyes off each other the whole time you talked."

"I know."

"And you were blushing."

"Shut up." She said as she blushed.

"You're blushing now."

"Leave me alone," she said.

"You really like him don't you."

"I guess," said Alex. "Look let's just go work out."

"Okay." Mel and Alex went to work out for about an hour. When they were finished they walked back to Mel's apartment. Mel ordered them a pizza for dinner and they were watching a movie. They were having a girls night. When the movie was over Mel got the idea to go out to the bar. "Let's go out to the bar tonight. Let's forget about Tony and all that drama and just go have fun."

"All right," said Alex.

"You really want to go?"

"Yeah. Although we could run into Tony while we're there."

"They have bouncers and security for a reason," said Mel.

"I know."

Mel and Alex went to get ready. Alex borrowed one of Mel's dresses. It was a black halter dress that fit tightly to her body. She took her wavy brown hair out of a ponytail and ran the hair straightener through it. She put on her make up and put in a pair of hoop earrings. She walked into the living room when she was ready. Mel said, "If you we run into Tony tonight there is going to be a major problem."

"Most likely," she said with a smile.

"So I take it you're ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They walked out of the apartment and headed to the local bar. While they were walking Alex hadn't heard her cell phone ring. Dave decided to call her. He got her voice mail and said, "Hey, Alex, it's Dave. I just wanted to tell you that a few friends of mine went to the bar after work tonight. I don't know what your scene is or anything. I don't know what you're doing but if you want to you can come join us. I know this won't be a date but it's just to have some fun. When you get this just call me back and I was wondering if you would like to go on a real date to the movies tomorrow night? Just let me know. I'll talk to you later," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Did you get in touch with her?" asked Randy one of Dave's good friends in the business.

"No. I got her voicemail."

"Oh," he said.

"Do you want to just find a chick at the bar?"

"No. I don't. If Alex doesn't come then no."

"Wow," said Randy. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Dave and Randy walked into the bar. Dave was sitting at the bar as women were coming up to him. The women that were coming up to him were nothing but ring rats. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them. They were practically throwing themselves at him but he refused to buy them drinks or even converse with them. There was a girl that was trying so hard to get Dave to go home with her. Dave had to admit she was hot but he wasn't going anywhere with her. "Look. I don't want to go home with you. And I don't want to sleep with you," he said. "So can you please go away?"

"Fine," she said as she walked away.

Meanwhile Alex and Mel walked into the same bar not knowing that Dave was there. Alex had no idea that Dave even called her. Randy saw Mel and Alex walk in and said, "Dave, how about those chicks right there? I'll take the blonde and you can have the one in the black dress."

"Randy, I don't.." he said looking at the two women that just walked into the bar. "The one in the black dress isn't a chick That's Alex."

"That's Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," said Randy.

"I know," said Dave. He got up and walked over to Alex. "Hey, Alex," he said.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to hang out. Did you get my message?"

"No I didn't."

"Oh. Well, I just asked for you to come here with me and I asked about a date tomorrow night."

"Oh. I didn't even know my phone rang. I'm here now if you want to hang out. And as for a date tomorrow night of course."

"All right," said Dave as he smiled. "Wait are you even old enough to be in here?"

"Yeah. I'm 21," she said.

"Okay. Good," he said. He took her hand and they walked over to the bar. She sat down and he sat down next to her. "I never expected you to be the type to go to the bar," he said.

"Well, it's been a tough day so I figured it would be a good time to come."

"I see," he said. He ordered them each a drink. They talked for a little bit as Dave kept ordering drinks for them. After a few drinks Alex was starting to feel it. Dave felt kind of bad for getting her so many drinks but she wanted them so he kept ordering them. Alex and Dave were getting cozier because when Alex drank she began to get promiscuous. Dave and Alex moved to a more private area where they could talk and make out.

Tony, Chris and Brian were watching them the entire time. They watched them get up from the bar and move. They watched as Alex and Dave held hands. "What the hell is this shit?" asked Tony.

"I don't know, Tony. I really don't know," said Brian.

"Not even a day since she kicked me out and she's slutting it up with some guy. What the f**k?" said Tony.

"Tony, that is the dude she was at Starbucks with. He's the one that came up and asked me if there was a problem. He's a big dude."

"That is the dude from Starbucks and the one that got mouthy with you?"

"Yeah, Tony."

"Get him out."

"How?"

"I don't care. Get him out and I'll talk to Alex."

"Tony, I think you should let the situation alone," said Brian.

"Brian, are you acting like a pussy with me?"

"No..I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean Alex kicked you out. I think she proved she's done with you."

"It's not over until I say it's over."

"Tony, dude calm down. Let her have her fun. She's a slut anyway," said Chris.

"She's not a slut. I still love her you know."

"Look, Tony. You f**ked her over. She's not turning back. She's getting involved with Mr. Bodybuilder over there."

"She's not getting involved with anyone unless I say she can."

"Tony, she's not yours anymore," said Brian.

"All right, Chris get him out of here. Brian seems to think he knows everything. Get him out."

"All right," said Chris. Chris got up and removed Brian from the bar. "Look when Tony calms down you can come back in but you shouldn't have said what you said to him. You know he loves Alex."

"You're the one that called her a slut," said Brian.

"She is. Look at her in there all over that guy. Tell me is she not a slut now?"

"Yeah."

"And she's making a fool of us. We're dealing with it."

"Okay. I'm not getting involved."

"Good," said Chris as he walked back into the bar. He joined Tony again who was watching Alex and Dave make out.

Alex and Dave had no idea they were even being watched. "Would you look at this?" asked Tony

"I see it. What do you want to do?"

"I'll handle it. I'll be at the apartment tomorrow to get my stuff. I'll deal with it then."

"I heard she's not staying there."

"Then I'll find her. She's not going to make fool of me. She's still mine."

"Okay, Tony."

"Are you in?"

"Sure," he said.

Tony and Chris kept watching Dave and Alex in the bar. Dave stopped kissing Alex and said, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Okay," Dave said getting up. He helped Alex up and took her hand. They walked toward the door.

"Wait. I need to tell Mel I'm leaving," she said.

"Okay," They walked over to Mel who was hanging out with Randy.

"Mel, Dave and me are leaving. I'll see you later," she said.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Dave and Alex left the bar together. They were walking down the street. Tony who had watched them leave said, "Chris, did you see that? She is going to sleep with him."

"Tony, you don't know that."

"I know Alex. She will sleep with anyone when she's drunk."

"Tony, she's not going to sleep with him."

Dave and Alex were walking when they stopped to make out. Dave pulled away and said, "come with me. You can stay at my hotel room tonight."

"All right," said Alex. They walked to the hotel. Dave led her to his hotel room. When they got in there they went back to making out. Things were heating up. Dave laid Alex down on his bed and was about to remove her dress and she stopped him. "Look, Dave. I don't know if I can do this tonight. We just met today. I'm not like that."

Dave stopped what he was doing and said, "Okay. You're right. I don't want to get to know you like this. I want to get to know you differently. I don't want to have sex to get to know you. I mean I want to have sex with you but not tonight. We did just meet today and I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and you're different than any other girl I met. I can't sleep with you like this. And especially when you're drunk. It's not right. We'll sleep together another time," he said.

"Um. Okay," said Alex. She wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said sitting up.

"You understand what I mean right?"

"Yeah. You don't want to sleep with me tonight because that's not how you want to get to know me. I get it. And I agree with you."

"Okay. Do you still want to stay here tonight?"

"Sure," she said looking at her cell phone seeing it was 4 in the morning.

"Okay. Look. Here is one of my t-shirts for you to sleep in tonight. That way you don't have to sleep in your dress," he said handing her a t-shirt.

"Thank-you," she said. She got up and walked to the bathroom. "But can you help me with this zipper?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as he helped with the zipper.

"Thank-you," she said and walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out Dave was in sweats and a t-shirt laying on the bed watching t.v. and flipping through channels. She walked over to the bed and climbed in. She got under the covers and watched some TV with him. "Good night," she said before she went to sleep.

"Good night," he said. Dave really liked Alex and he felt bad for the way everything was going to go down. That's why he stopped and didn't take it further. He was happy knowing that she was going to give him a chance to get to know her. Soon after Alex was asleep Dave fell asleep too.

Later that morning at 10 Alex rolled out of bed. She saw Dave was still sleeping beside her. She had a really bad headache. She got up and walked to the bathroom. When she came out Dave was awake. He was getting dressed. "Good morning," said Alex.

"Good morning," he said. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Thank-you but I need to get back to my apartment."

"All right. So would you like to borrow a pair of my clothes or wear that dress home?"

"Can I borrow an outfit?"

"Sure," he said pulling out a pair of sweatpants and hoodie. He handed them to her.

"Thank-you," she said as she walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out she handed him the shirt she slept in. "All right, I think I'm going to go," she said.

"Wait. I'll walk you home. I don't want you walking by yourself," he said.

"Okay," she said. They walked out of his hotel room and walked down to Alex's apartment. The one she shared with Tony. Her and Dave held hands as they walked down the street.

When they got to Alex's apartment Dave said, "All right. I'll meet you down here at 6:30 tonight to go to the movies. All right?"

"Okay," she said smiling.

"Have a good day."

"Thanks. You too. I'll see you tonight," she said.

Dave leaned in and kissed Alex. They kissed for a couple minutes until Dave pulled away. "I'll see you tonight. Bye," he said walking away.

Alex walked into her apartment building and she walked to her door. She opened the door and walked in. She liked Dave a lot and couldn't wait for that night. When she opened the door she saw Tony and Chris sitting on the couch. Tony got up and said, "Where the hell were you?"

***A/N: So Alex fell hard for Dave. And Dave seems to have fallen for Alex. So cute. Is anyone else seeing Tony is the scum of the earth? Tell me what you think. Please review! I love the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great! Thank-you.**

***I own no one except Alexandra aka Alex. **

***Warning: The beginning of this chapter is rough but the end makes up for that. **

Alex jumped at Tony's question. "Alex, where the hell were you?"

"I was out."

"All night?" asked Tony.

"Tony, why does it matter to you? We broke up. I can do what I want to do," said Alex.

"Alex, I didn't say we were done. In my mind we're still together."

"Tony, I want nothing to do with you. I thought I told you to leave my apartment. You should have had your stuff and been out the door. Now get out."

Tony walked over to her and so did Chris. "Listen, Alex, we saw you last night at the bar with macho man. You were all over him like the slut you are. What was the last thing Chris told you yesterday when he talked to you?"

"I am not a slut."

"What was the last thing I said to you yesterday, Alex?" asked Chris.

"Chris, I don't remember." She remembered she just didn't want to say it. She wanted them to leave.

"I told you not to make a fool of us. Didn't I?"

"I guess. I told you I don't remember," she said.

"Do you want me to make you remember?"

"No," said Alex backing away.

"Look, Alex, no one has to get hurt here if you just admit you still want me and that we're not done," said Tony.

"Tony, there isn't anything to admit. I don't want you and we are done. You brought drugs into my apartment and you're this monster now. You are not the guy I met 2 years ago. You raped me yesterday and you left me with a bruise. I don't want that in my life. I'm tired of the abuse. I don't want it anymore. I think you need to just get your stuff and leave," she said.

Chris whispered to Tony, "You raped her?"

"Her word against mine," said Tony.

"So she's lying about it?"

"Yes. She's lying," said Tony. "And where'd you get those clothes from?"

"They belong to a friend. I'm borrowing them," she said.

"Oh the friend from the bar and the coffee shop?" asked Tony.

"It isn't your business. They just belong to a friend."

"I don't even believe this Alex. You kicked me out for not even a day and then you make out with this guy right in front of me. You let him put his hands all over you and you have your hands all over him. Then you two leave the bar and you come back in here later in the day wearing his clothes. I can't even believe you would disrespect me like that," said Tony.

"Why were you watching us in the first place?"

"Did you sleep with him too?"

"No. I didn't."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay. Don't believe me but Tony you know me. Would I sleep with anyone that I just met?"

"Alex, you slept with me when we first met."

"Yeah. I don't remember that. I'm pretty sure some drugs were involved with that. What do they call them roofies?"

"Alex, I didn't drug you. You were just that attracted to me to sleep with me."

"Well, if I was attracted to you then it was a big mistake because I don't find you that attractive right now."

"That's because you're out slutting it up with macho man."

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Since you don't want to leave. I will leave. It's not worth the fight for anymore. I just want out. Even if I have to give up my apartment I'm getting out," she said as she walked passed Tony and Chris. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase out of the closet. She started grabbing clothes and other items and threw them in her suitcase.

"She's not leaving," said Tony.

"I think she has her mind made up," said Chris.

"We'll see," said Tony.

Alex zipped up her suitcase and walked out of the bedroom. Tony was standing in front of the door. "Tony, please just let me leave. None of this is worth it anymore. I just want out," she said starting to cry.

"I'm not letting you leave."

"Tony, please."

"I can't."

"Tony, you can't control me. I want to leave so please just let me leave."

"No."

Alex walked over to Tony. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Fine. I won't leave. I'll stay. I love you too much. I can't do this."

"Good. I'm glad you came to your senses," said Tony as he kissed her lips. Tony moved away from the door and as soon as Alex knew he was away from the door she pulled away and made a run toward the door. She didn't realize Tony had locked it. She tried to unlock it as Tony came up behind her and threw her down to the ground. "Bitch, did you think I was stupid?"

"No," said Alex trying to get back up. As she got up on her hands and knees Tony kicked her in the ribs knocking her down on the ground again. "TONY! Please. Stop. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he said as he kicked her again while she was down.

Alex was crying out in agony. "please stop," she said. Tony kept kicking her while she was down. With every kick Alex let out a scream. It got harder and harder each time. She finally screamed out, "TONY PLEASE STOP!" She had tears streaming down her face.

Tony kept kicking her until Chris grabbed him. "Tony, Stop dude. You're going to kill her."

"If she's dead I don't have to worry about any other man sleeping with her and having a relationship with her. If I can't have her no one else is," he said as he broke from Chris' grip and went and kicked her again.

Chris grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "Tony, stop. Seriously look at her. She is no bigger than minute. It wouldn't take much to kill her. Do you want to be responsible for her death? I think she got the message. Just stop. Look at what you did to her."

Tony looked at Alex as she lay on the floor crying out in pain. Alex said once more, "Please. Just stop."

Tony looked at her as she cried and held on to her ribs. He watched her as she was laying in pain. "You're right dude. Let's get out of here," said Tony.

"All right," said Chris as they both ran from the apartment.

When Alex knew they were gone she pulled herself over to the couch. She took her hands and put them on the couch. She used the couch to pull herself up. As she got up off the floor the pain was unbearable. She cried with each movement she made. She was finally up. She got out her cell phone and called her parents' house. Her dad answered the phone, "Hello."

"Dad. It's Me. I need to talk to you and mother," she said holding back from crying anymore.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you. Can I come over today?"

"Yes, Alex. Are you okay. You sound like you're hurt."

"Dad, I'll be fine. I just need to talk to you," she said.

"Okay, Alex. We'll see you when you get here," he said.

"Dad, I love you. If I don't make it there remember I love you," she said.

"Alex, what are you talking about not making it here. What is going on?"

"Dad, when I get there I will tell you. Just know that I love you."

"Love you too," he said.

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

Alex let out a few more cries before she braved the pain and got up and grabbed her keys and left the apartment. She struggled her way to Mel's apartment. When she got there she walked up the stairs. Each step got harder as she walked up them. She got half way up the stairs and sat down. She said to herself, "Come on, Alex, you're almost there. You can do it." She pulled herself up with the railing. She made it up the rest of the stairs crying out in pain with each one she went up. She finally walked down to Mel's door. She knocked on it.

Mel opened the door and saw Alex standing there in pain. "Oh my God, Alex. What happened to you last night? You told me you were leaving and you never came back here."

Alex walked in and sat down on the couch. "I went back to Dave's hotel room with him. I spent the night there."

"You spent the night in his hotel room?"

"Yes."

"Did you two sleep together?"

"No. We were about to and then we decided it wasn't a good idea. I just slept in his bed with him. Nothing happened."

"Okay."

"And then this morning I went back to my apartment. When I got up there Chris and Tony were there."

"You were by yourself?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because after you left the bar last night Brian came up to me and asked where you went because I guess Tony, Chris and him were watching you with Dave last night."

"I know they were watching. Tony told me."

"What happened?"

"I tried to leave him, Mel. I tried to get out," she said crying.

"I know you did," said Mel.

"No I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. He blocked the door. I tried to seduce him in order for him to move. I thought it worked and ran to the door. I was trying to unlock it to get out and he threw me to the ground. I was trying to get up and he started kicking me. He kicked me at least 20 times. They got harder each time. Chris stood there and watched as Tony kicked the crap out of me 20 times before he grabbed him away from me and told him to stop. Tony didn't hear any of that so he broke from Chris' grasp and came back over and kicked me one more time. It hurt so bad. It hurts so bad. Chris pinned him against the wall and said something to him. Tony looked at me and then they took off running. He literally kicked the crap out of me. I struggled to get here. I need you to drive me to my parents' house today. I need to get out of that apartment. I can't risk him coming back after me."

"Damn, Alex," she said. Alex's cell phone rang. She looked at the number. "Is it Tony?"

"No, it's Dave."

"Answer it," said Mel.

"Okay," said Alex. She answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex. I just wanted to see what you were doing this afternoon and see if you wanted to come work out with me?"

"Um, Dave. I'm actually driving to my parents' house today. I have to talk to them about something. And today isn't the best day to work out," said Alex as she lifted the hoodie for Mel to see her ribs. The bruises were forming.

"That's okay. So I wanted to apologize for last night," said Dave.

"Apologize for what?" asked Alex.

"For coming on to you like that. It was wrong of me. I really like you, Alex. And I just think everything was moving too fast last night. I'm just glad we didn't sleep together. I want to someday but right now I just want to get to know you and let things run the way they're supposed to," he said.

Mel touched Alex's ribs where the bruises had been forming. "Oww. It's okay, Dave. I'm not upset about anything. I really like you too. Ow. I want to get to know you too and just let things run sl--owwww. Slowly. Sorry," said Alex.

"Alex, is there something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you said ow three times. Are you hurt?"

"No, Dave. I'm fine," Alex lied not wanting him to know what just happened with Tony.

"All right. Well, I'll let you go. Have fun at your parents' house and I'll see you tonight at 6:30."

"Okay. I'll see you at 6:30. Have a good day," said Alex.

"Bye," said Dave.

"Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone.

Mel was looking at Alex's ribs and said, "Alex, I think you need to go to the hospital. I think you have some broken ribs."

"Mel, I'm not going to the hospital. If I go in there they're going to ask questions and then find out Tony did this to me. Then the police are going to go after him and then Ron and Chris are going to come after me. I'm not going to the hospital."

"You have to, Alex. Look at your bruises. You're in so much pain. You need to get checked out."

"Mel, I don't want to go and I don't want to risk his friends coming after me. He did this to me for trying to leave him. What is he going to do if I get him arrested? I'm fine. I'm not going to the hospital so don't try to force me to go. I want to go to my parents' house and then I want to go out with Dave. I want to forget everything that just happened with Tony."

"You're still going out with Dave tonight?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're just putting you two in danger."

"Mel, they're going to come after me anyway. I mines well do something to make it worth my while. I mean I would rather not get beat up but I don't think I have a choice. Look at me now. I just didn't know things could get this bad," she said.

"They could get worse."

"I know and that's why I'm going to talk to my parents. I want them to help me find a new place where Tony can't find me and hurt me."

"Good idea. Look do you want to take a shower and then get dressed and head to your parents' house?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay," said Mel. Alex went to go take a shower.

Meanwhile Tony and Chris were at Ron's house. "Ron, here's your drugs," said Tony.

"Why are you giving these to me now?"

"Because I'm going to lay low for a few weeks."

"Why? Are you in some kind of trouble," asked Ron.

"No. I mean I don't know."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

Tony and Chris looked at each other. "Tell him," said Chris.

"I don't want to," said Tony.

"Someone tell me what happened? Is someone dead?"

"Not exactly," said Chris.

"Hurt?"

"Yeah," said Chris.

"What happened?"

"I'll let Tony tell you," said Chris.

"Tony?"

"I beat up my girlfriend or my ex-girlfriend," said Tony.

"You beat up a woman?"

"Yeah," said Tony.

"Why? Was she a threat to us?"

"No."

"Then why did you beat her up?"

"She tried to leave me and then tried to make a fool of me. So I taught her a lesson," said Tony.

"So now she's a threat to us?"

"She's more of a threat to me. If she goes to the police."

"Does she know about the drugs and shit like that?" asked Ron.

"She found them yesterday and that's why she kicked me out."

"So she is a threat to us all?"

"No just me," said Tony.

"Tony, how stupid are you? She knows about the drugs. You beat the shit out of the slut because you didn't want her to leave you. You should have let her leave. Now she's going to run to the police and they're going to come after you and start finding shit."

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"Why didn't you just let her leave? You would find another slut anyway."

"Because Ron, Alex has money. Her parents have money. If I stay with her I'm entitled to that money. Plus she is going to school to be a lawyer. Do you know how much a lawyer makes? That money would be mine too."

"So you were with this broad for the money?"

"Yes," said Tony.

"Just because you were with her wouldn't entitle you to have that money," said Ron.

"That's why I was going to marry her and shortly after we were married she was going to die. The money would be mine."

"Tony, If you two would have had kids it would have gone to the kids."

"She didn't want kids. She never wanted kids."

"So you were going to kill her to get her money?"

"Yes."

"Tony, you don't think things through do you?"

"No," said Tony.

"I know because that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. So now this is what happened. You beat the crap out of her so now she's going to turn you into the police and then we're all going to go down. Thank-you so much."

"You're not going to go down. Just me. I'm the one that hurt her."

"When they start investigating you they're going to find a lot more than domestic abuse. I think you're making the best decision to get out of town for a few weeks. Just stay away. When things clear up then come back to town and finish what you started."

"What do you mean finish what I started?"

"Kill her."

"I can't kill her. I have no reason to kill her now."

"She jeopardizes us. Kill her."

"I can't," said Tony.

"Chris, you handle it then."

"No. I am not going to kill her. She may be a slut but she's nice and sweet. I'm not going to kill her."

"Why are you two pussies?"

"We're not. She's just a sweet girl," said Tony.

"You didn't mind wanting to kill her to get her money," said Ron.

"Seriously, Ron, I don't think Alex is the type to go run to the police. So I don't think we have to worry about her," said Chris.

"You better be right, Chris."

"I am. Alex is too sweet plus she's scared of us. She's not going to tell the police knowing we will come after her. She's always been scared of me and you. She's not going to the police."

"Good," said Ron. "So where are you going, Tony?"

"I don't know. I just know I'm laying low for a while."

"All right," said Ron.

Alex and Mel arrived at her parents' house. They pulled into the driveway and Mel said, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'm sure. I don't have a choice. I need a new apartment or Tony is going to keep coming back after me."

"I think he's going to come back after you no matter where you live," said Mel.

"If he doesn't know where I am he can't come after me," said Alex as she got out of the car. Alex and Mel walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Alex's mom Sylvia answered the door. "Alexandra! How is school?" she asked hugging her daughter.

"Ouch, Mother. It's good," she said removing her mom's hands from around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Alex. "Where's Dad? I need to talk to both of you."

"All right, Come in," said Sylvia.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Alex's parents walked into the living room and sat down with their daughter and her friend. "What is going on, Alex?" asked her dad.

"Dad, I need a new apartment?"

"Why?" asked Sylvia.

"Because Tony and me broke up and he is crazy. He keeps coming after me."

"Alexandra, you shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place."

"Mother, I didn't know he was crazy until yesterday. He attacked me this morning."

"What do you mean he attacked you?" asked her dad.

" Well, I broke up with him yesterday. I kicked him out. I thought we were done. I met this new guy yesterday and we clicked. I really like him and this next part sounds horrible but it's not. Mel and me went to the bar which was probably a bad idea because Tony and his thug friends live there on the weekends. Well that guy I met yesterday was there. He was buying me drinks. We were making out. We moved so we'd have more privacy but Tony and his friends were watching us. This guy and me left the bar and I went back to his hotel to spend the night with him. NOTHING happened though. He walked me back to my apartment this morning and when I got upstairs and into the apartment Tony and his friend were sitting there waiting for me. We had a fight and then I tried to leave Tony but he wouldn't let me leave. He threw me down on the ground and kept kicking me when I was down. Then they left. They're going to keep coming after me as long as I'm there."

"Alexandra, I find this hard to believe. Tony isn't the type to abuse women. I think this is a trick to get a new apartment. I'm sorry your dad and me aren't getting you a new one. You should be happy we're paying for this one," said Sylvia.

"Really? I'm making this up?" asked Alex as she stood up and lifted her shirt. "Does this look like I'm making this up?"

Her parents looked at her bruised ribs with their mouths opened. "He did that to you?" asked her dad.

"Yes, Dad. He did."

"Alexandra, we're not helping you. You got yourself involved with this low life. You can get yourself out. We did not raise you to be some slut and go have sex with different men. We didn't raise you to get involved with low lives. We're only paying for this apartment until you're done with school. Once you're done our constant supporting and babying you stops. You're a big girl you can handle this yourself. We don't want in it," said Sylvia.

"Mother, he hurt me. He raped me yesterday. I'm supposed to get out of this on my own? I can't. He's going to keep coming after me. Can you please help me?"

"No, Alexandra, we can't. I think you need to leave," said Sylvia.

"Mom, after everything that you went through you're going to turn your back on me?"

"I got myself out of the mess. You can do the same."

"I can't believe this. You better hope one morning I don't turn out dead. You could have helped me but you didn't. If I turn up dead it is on your head. Thank-you for nothing," she said walking to the door.

"Alexandra, it's your own fault. You knew my story. You should have learned something from it. Get yourself out of your own trouble."

"Whatever, Mom," said Alex as her and Mel walked out the door. Alex slammed the door the hardest she could causing a vase to break.

"Damn it, Alexandra," said Sylvia.

Mel and Alex walked to the car and headed back to the city. Alex was really upset that her mom was such a bitch and wouldn't help her. She didn't know what to do. Her life was in danger but her mom didn't seem to care. Alex knew this time it was her ribs what would happen the next time. She was scared to even find out. When they got back into the city it was 5:00 and Alex needed to get ready to go out with Dave. Alex had Mel drop her off at her apartment. "Alex, are you sure you want to be here alone?"

"Yes, Mel, I will be fine. Dave will be here in an hour and a half. I'll be fine."

"Okay," said Mel.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said Mel as she drove away.

Alex walked into her apartment building and walked to her apartment. As soon as she was in the door she shut it behind her and made sure the door was locked. She went into her bed room and dug through some clothes to find an outfit to wear that night. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black one shoulder top. She straightened the waves in her hair and put on her make up. She just put on mascara and eyeliner. When she was finished she looked at the clock and it read 6:15. She walked downstairs to wait for Dave to show up. It wasn't a cold night but it wasn't a hot one either. It was a perfect autumn night. Alex was standing outside waiting for Dave when he pulled up in his white hummer. He got out of the car to greet her with a kiss. He had on a black t-shirt that was snug on his body and a pair of blue jeans. "How was your day?" he asked as he opened the door for her to get in the car.

"It was all right," she said. Dave shut the door and walked to the other side of the car. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I was thinking about you most of the day though. I couldn't wait for tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Alex," he said as he smiled at her. He drove off into the New York traffic. "How did everything go with your parents?"

"It wasn't what I expected," she said.

"Does that mean it didn't go good?"

"I think you mean well, but no it didn't."

"See. This is what I like about you. You're so smart."

"Thank-you," she said as she blushed.

"So do you like living here in New York," he asked.

"Not exactly. I just want to finish school and go to law school. Then I want to move to the south. I don't like winter weather. I'd rather live somewhere where the coldest it gets in winter is 40 degrees."

"I always wanted to live in the south too. I love DC but I want to move to Florida someday."

"Florida is a nice place. I wouldn't mind living there one day but I think I want to live in Louisiana more."

"Louisiana is a great place. I've been there a few times on business."

"I went there when I was about 14 and I fell in love with it. I really think that's where I'm going to go after I become a lawyer. I mean I like New York because in the summer time there is no better place than Central Park and I like the shopping but New York just isn't for me. My brothers tell me I'm not a real New Yorker."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like New York sports teams. I don't know they've picked on me almost all my life for that."

"You watch sports?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't seem like a girl that would watch sports."

"I grew up with 3 brothers. I am the only girl so I love sports. I'm actually a big tom boy. Which is one of the reasons I hate being called Alexandra. It's so girly. I prefer Alex a lot better. Growing up I was the girl that played soccer, field hockey and wasn't afraid to go out and play football with my brothers. The only girly thing I ever did was dance but doing ballet for so many years worked my leg muscles. And gave me awesome legs," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," she said.

"Interesting. So do you ever watch wrestling like WWE?"

"Not really. I'm not into that stuff too much. I used to watch it when I was younger but I don't really pay much attention to it now. When The Rock left I lost interest."

"Wow."

"Do you watch WWE?"

Dave laughed and said, "You could say that."

"What?"

"Nothing." They arrived at the movie theater. Dave parked the car. When he got out he walked over and opened Alex's door. "I hope you don't mind but we're going to see Date Night. Is that all right?"

"It's fine."

"Okay," he said. He took her hand and they walked over to get their tickets. They walked into the theater and handed the guy their tickets and he handed their stubs back to him. "Do you want a soda or anything?" he asked.

"I would like a Sprite if that's okay," she said.

"That's fine. Nothing to eat?"

"I guess some popcorn."

"All right," he said. He walked over to the counter to order their drinks and popcorn. When he got the popcorn he asked, "Do you want butter on it?"

"Just a little. Not too much," she said.

He handed her the popcorn so she could put as much butter as she wanted on it. He carried the drinks into the theater while she carried the popcorn. They walked into the theater and took a seat. They sat and watched the previews together. In the middle of the movie Dave took Alex's hand and held it. When the movie was over they walked out of the theater. They were walking to the car and Dave said, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah. It was a good movie. Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you want to do? It's only 9:30."

"We could go back to my place and talk to get to know each other if you want to," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Alex said. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She never knew if Tony would show up again but she didn't care. She invited Dave over anyway.

"Okay," said Dave.

Alex got in his car and Dave started the car. They got to Alex's apartment building and Dave circled around to find a place to park. He found a spot almost a block away so they had to walk to her apartment building. When they got in the building Alex led him up to her apartment. She opened the door and invited him in. She turned on the lights and shut the door behind them. She made sure it was locked because she was still a little nervous Tony could show up and cause trouble. "You can sit down," said Alex. Dave walked over and sat down on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Water, Iced tea and that's about it right now."

"I'll have a glass of Iced tea please," he said

"Okay." She poured them a glass of tea. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

He took his cup from her and said, "Thank-you. And this is a really nice place."

"Thanks," she said.

"So you live here by yourself?"

"I do now. My ex-boyfriend used to live here too," she said sounding a little depressed.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she said taking a sip of her tea. Dave took a sip of his tea too. Alex looked at his arms and saw his tattoos. "You have some pretty nice tats," she said.

"Thank-you. I love getting tattoos that's another hobby of mine. Do you have any tattoos?"

"No. Tattoos aren't for me. I'm too scared to get tattoos."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They seem like they hurt a lot."

"You don't like pain do you?"

"Not at all."

"That's okay. I don't like doctors or needles either."

"Why?"

"I never liked going to the doctor since I was younger."

"Oh," she said noticing he had his ears pierced. "You have your ears pierced too?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of piercings actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have my nose pierced, my tongue pierced and my belly button was pierced. I like that kind of stuff," he said. "What about you?"

"I have my ears pierced, my nose pierced and my belly button pierced. I like piercings too."

"Cool," he said. "So what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"I pretty much listen to anything. I like pop and hip hop mostly. But I also listen to classical music too. Sometimes I listen to rock music too. What about you?"

"I listen to anything but Rock is my favorite. I don't listen to country music though."

"I don't listen to country music either. What books do you read?"

"My favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird. I love that book."

"Really? I love that book too. I read it in 10th grade. I fell in love with it. I also like Catcher in the Rye, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Brave New World and Macbeth."

"I like Catcher in the Rye too. Brave New World not too much though. You're a book worm aren't you?"

"Yes. I love to read."

"That's good. I never liked to read growing up. I read a few books but not many. What movies do you like to watch?"

"The Breakfast Club, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Hangover, Ten Things I Hate About You, Meet The Fockers and so many more. What about you?"

"Bravehart, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Hangover and more. Do you like comedy, drama, romance or horror better?"

"Comedy. You?"

"Comedy."

"What sports are your favorite?"

"Baseball, Football, Basketball and Wrestling. What about you?"

"Football and Baseball. Favorite sports teams?"

"For Baseball I like the Yankees, for Football I like the Giants and for basketball I like the Bullets. What about you?"

"For Baseball I like the Red Sox and for Football definitely the Steelers. I can't believe you like the Yankees," she said.

"I can't believe you're a New Yorker and you don't like them."

"Too much hype about them here. I prefer the Red Sox over them."

"And the Steelers? Come on they suck."

"Not as much as the Giants."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. The Steelers are better but I still choose the Giants over them."

"Well, I'm glad football season is starting. We can have some great debates."

"I know we can. Okay. I really do like you, Alex. You're an awesome girl. You're fun to be around."

"Thank-you. You're not too bad of a guy yourself. I like you a lot too. I am having so much fun with you."

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"I have school until 3."

"Oh. I was going to see if we could hang out tomorrow."

"Well, I get out at 3 so we could hang out after that."

"I have to be at work by 5."

"So that gives us an hour together. We could go get something to eat for that hour."

"All right," he said.

"When do you leave again?"

"I'm supposed to leave on Tuesday but I'm off until Friday so I was thinking about staying in New York a little longer."

"Really?"

"Yes, Alex. I told you I wanted to spend more time with you. I can do that while I'm off and before I travel to the next place we're going."

"Dave, what kind of work do you do in the sports industry?"

"If I tell you are you going to change your mind about me?"

"No. I'm not that kind of person."

"All right. You know how I asked if you watched WWE?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"I knew you didn't because you have no idea who I am."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you work for WWE?"

"Yeah. I'm a wrestler for WWE. I have been for the last couple years."

"Wow," she said.

"You don't hate me now do you?"

"No. I think it's pretty cool. Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"Because I didn't want you to decide not to have anything to do with me because I'm a wrestler and I didn't want you to see money when you looked at me."

"Dave, I don't use that type of stuff against people. It doesn't matter to me what you do. I think you're a nice guy so nothing is going to change my mind about you. And as for the money thing I have my own money. I come from a rich family to me money doesn't matter either. Money is materialistic. I always look at a person for who they are not what they have."

"You're a good person, Alex. You're so sweet and friendly. You're different from other girls I've met. You're so down to Earth. And that makes me like you a lot more."

"Thanks," she said. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute and leaned in to kiss each other. Dave put his hands on Alex's rib area and she pulled away and said, "Ouch."

Dave said, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why did you say ouch? What is going on?"

"Nothing," she said as she leaned into kiss him again. He once again put his hands on her rib area. She pulled away and said, "Okay, Dave. You didn't do anything wrong. You just touched this," she said lifting her shirt off exposing her bruises to him.

***A/N: So tell me what you think. Please review. I think Dave and Alex are really cute together and Tony is a real douche. What do you think? Please review and let me know. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter thank you very much. You guys are awesome. **

***You know who I own.**

Dave's eyes grew big at the bruises that covered Alex's rib area. "I am so sorry. I had no idea. What happened?"

"Dave..Nothing," she replied. She wasn't ready to tell him about Tony and all the horrible things he did to her.

"Alex, that doesn't look like nothing. What happened?"

"Okay. I fell down the stairs today at my parents' house. I'm a clumsy person. I was walking and I slipped and tumbled down some stairs," she said lying. She really wanted to tell Dave but she wasn't ready. That would be too much for him since they just started dating and hanging out. He didn't need to deal with that or worry about it.

"It looks really bad. Did you go to the hospital?" He asked getting concerned.

"No. I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine. It's just a few bruises."

"Alex, it's more than a few bruises. You could have some broken ribs," he said. "I'm a wrestler. I see injuries like this all the time. Let me see if I feel anything broken."

"No, Dave. Don't," she said.

"Alex, I'm just going to see if any of them are broken," he said moving closer to her. He reached out to touch them.

Alex stopped him, "Dave, please don't touch them. Please."

"Alex, it will take a minute."

"Fine," she said knowing that he was concerned and he wasn't going to let it go until she let him check her out. He reached and touched the right side of her rib area. He felt around to make sure there wasn't anything broken. Alex winced in pain. "It hurts so bad!" She started to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. He moved down toward the bottom of her rib cage and said, "Alex, I think you need to go to the hospital. I think you have a couple broken ribs."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to. I may hate doctors and hospitals but I will go with you. You need to get checked by a doctor."

"Fine," said Alex. She put her shirt down and grabbed a jacket because it was a cool night in September. Dave opened the door for her and they headed to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they went to the emergency room. It didn't look like it was going to be a long wait. They called Alex into a room to get insurance information and ask her what was going on. She gave them all her insurance information and told them about her ribs possibly being broken. They told her they would be right with her as they gave her a hospital bracelet. She walked out of the room and sat down next to Dave who seemed to be tensing up since he was sitting in a hospital waiting room. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just hate hospitals."

"You didn't have to come with me."

"I wasn't going to send you here alone. Are you sure you fell down the stairs?"

"Yes, Dave. Why?"

"Because like I said I am a wrestler. I see injuries like that all the time. Especially from guys that got kicked or hit in the ribs repeatedly. And that's what your bruises look like."

"No. I fell down the stairs."

"Okay," said Dave. He knew she was probably hiding the truth but he wasn't going to push her to tell him. He didn't want to mess things up with her. He really liked her which is why he took her to the hospital and wasn't going to leave until she was dismissed.

"Thank-you for bringing me here," she said.

"You're welcome. I thought you needed to be checked."

"Well, thank-you for caring enough and I'm sorry that this cut our date short."

"It's fine. There will be other dates I hope."

"Definitely," she said with a smile.

"Although this is an interesting first date. I'll definitely never forget this night," he said.

"Me either," she said taking his hand.

"Alexandra Brooks," called the nurse. Alex got up and Dave got up with her. They followed the nurse to the back. She gave Alex a gown to put on. Even though Alex practically almost slept with Dave the night before she was still a little embarrassed to change in front of him. So she made him leave so she could put the gown on. When she had the gown on she told him to come back in. Dave sat down on a chair. He was starting to get nervous and his palms were sweating. The color in his face had been draining and he was almost as white as a ghost.

Alex looked at him and said, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said as his mouth started to get dry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not leaving you."

"Well, at anytime you feel like you're going to pass out just get up and go out to the waiting room. I would rather you do that then stay in here and pass out."

"Okay," he said.

Alex and Dave sat back there for almost an hour before a doctor even came to check her out. "I wish a doctor would get in here to check me because I do have class tomorrow. I have to give a speech in speech class tomorrow. I can't be here all night," she said.

"You're giving a speech?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Gender roles and the affect they have on society."

"Interesting topic."

"Thanks. I know. I've been working on it for a month now and I'm going to be really pissed if I suck at it because I was up all night at the hospital."

"I'm sure there will be a doctor in here soon."

"I hope."

Shortly after a doctor came in. Alex looked at him and said to herself, "This can not be happening to me right now. Please tell me this is not the doctor checking on me. Please God don't let it be him."

The doctor walked in and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Ciccone and I'll be checking on you tonight, Alexandra. What seems to be the problem tonight?" He looked at her and realized who she was. "Alex?"

"Yes, Dr. Ciccone." Said Alex knowing it was Tony's dad. He was a powerful guy in that part of town but he was also a well respected doctor too. And that was probably because no one knew what kind of stuff he was involved with when he wasn't helping patients and wasn't at the hospital. Alex couldn't even believe that out of all the doctors in that hospital it had to be Tony's dad that checked her out.

"Alex, do you know him?" asked Dave.

"Yes. Um can I ask for another doctor please?"

"Sorry, Alex. We're short staffed tonight. I'm the only available doctor right now."

"Great. I'm thrilled," she said sarcastically.

"So Alex, what's the problem tonight?" he asked looking at her and then looking at the guy that was with her. He realized it wasn't his son and the last he knew Alex was in a relationship with his son.

"I fell down the stairs today and I think I have a few broken ribs," said Alex.

"You fell down the stairs?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Ciccone or whatever your name is but if she says she fell down the stairs I'm pretty sure she fell down the stairs. Now can you please just check her out," said Dave getting irritated.

"I'm sorry, sir, who are you?"

"I'm her date," he said.

"A date really?" he asked looking at Alex with a cold stare. Alex took her eyes away from him because she didn't want to see the anger and fire in his eyes.

"Yes," he said.

"Does my son know about this, Alex?" he asked quietly.

"We're not together anymore."

"I know you didn't fall down the stairs. I talked to Ron today. When are you going to tell your little friend over there that you got the crap beaten out of you?"

"When I'm ready to. Can you just check me to make this look legit and send me on my way. Just make this professional and don't make it personal. Just do your job."

"Fine but Tony will find you again."

"I don't care. Just do your job."

"What's with the whispering?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Dr. Ciccone. "Okay, Alex. I just need you to lay down so I can check your ribs."

"Okay," she said laying back.

"Please lift your gown for me," he said. Alex lifted her gown to expose her bruises once more. Dr. Ciccone had his back turned to Dave but when he saw the bruises he smiled and whispered, "What did you do to piss him off?"

"Just do your job. Please."

"Okay. Fine." He said as he touched her ribs. He pressed a little harder than he should have as he was feeling to see if anything had been broken. Alex cried out in pain.

Dave didn't like what he heard and stood up and said, "What did you do to her?"

"I was just checking her out."

"Not so rough," said Dave.

"Dave, I'm fine. Just sit down," said Alex.

"Yeah. Sit down or I'm going to remove you from the room." Alex rolled her eyes. She hated how he could use his authority in the E.R. just like he could use his authority out on the streets. It made her sick. She knew she was in even more trouble.

"Asshole," Dave muttered to himself.

"All right. I'm going to send her for some x-rays," he said putting her gown down.

"Okay," said Alex.

"The nurse will be right in to take you to radiology," he said before he left.

"Is it just me or was that guy an asshole?" asked Dave.

"Asshole," said Alex as she sat up again.

"How do you know him?"

"It's a long story."

"I see. Did he hurt you when he was checking you?"

"Yeah but I'm sure it was an accident."

The nurse came in and took her to radiology. Dave sat in the room waiting for her to come back. The nurse asked her questions before she took x-rays. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

"No. I'm not pregnant," said Alex.

"Okay. I just have to check because of the radiation."

"I know." The nurse took x-rays of Alex's rib area and then took her back to the room.

"I am going to show these to the doctor and he will be back in shortly," she said.

"Great," said Alex rolling her eyes. She really wanted another doctor.

"I just wanted to ask. You said you fell down the stairs but these bruises look more like you were kicked. Did someone kick you?"

"No. I fell down the stairs," she said.

"Are you sure someone didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure. I fell down the stairs."

"Okay but if someone ever does hurt you here is the number for domestic abuse," she said handing her the number.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome. The doctor will be back shortly," she said as she left.

When Dr. Ciccone came back in he showed them the x-rays. "It looks like you have 3 broken ribs, Alex," he said. He must have been proud knowing it was his son that broke them.

"See, Alex. If you wouldn't have came here you wouldn't have known they were broken," said Dave.

"I know," she said.

"All right, I'm just going to wrap them and send you on your way," said Dr. Ciccone.

"Fine," she said.

The doctor got out the tape that he needed and wrapped it around Alex's rib area. "Leave this on for a couple days and the ribs will heal on their own in a few weeks. If you start coughing up blood or having trouble breathing come back immediately," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. She was just happy to get out of there. Dr. Ciccone dismissed them and they left. Dave took her back to her apartment. It was at least 3 in the morning by the time they got back. Dave walked her up to the door. "Thanks, Dave for coming with me," she said.

"No problem. Just be careful. I'll see you later today when you get out of school. I'll meet you there if you want me too," he said.

"Okay," said Alex.

"Have a good night and good luck with your speech later," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

They kissed for a few minutes and then Alex pulled away and said, "I really have to go get some sleep. I'll see you later," she said as she kissed him one more time before she walked into her apartment. "Good night," she said smiling.

"Good night," he said. He walked down the stairs and got into his car and headed back to the hotel. Alex shut the door behind him. She locked everything up and made sure all the windows were shut. She walked into her bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. She crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Later that morning Alex's alarm went off at 6:30 because she had to be at class by 8. She got out of bed and took a shower. She grabbed a quick breakfast and got everything she needed to give her speech and all her supplies for the other classes. She walked out of the apartment building and walked to her car. When she got to the car she saw her tires were slashed. "Damn it," she said. "Thanks, Tony." She didn't know who else to call so she called Dave. His phone rang. It woke him up and saw it was Alex.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Dave, It's me. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to class today. My tire is flat and I am going to be late."

"Yeah, Alex. I'll be right there," he said getting out of bed.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said getting his pants on.

"I'll see you when you get here," she said.

"Okay, bye." They hung up the phones.

He threw on a hoodie and a pair of sneakers and grabbed his keys. He headed to Alex's apartment to pick her up. When he pulled up he saw Alex standing there waiting. He got out of the car and took her school things from her and put them in the backseat of his hummer. He kissed her lips and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said as she got into the car. "Thank-you so much."

"No problem. I know how much school means to you," he said.

"It means a lot."

"So how are your ribs feeling today?"

"They hurt but I'll be all right."

"I'm getting over how much that doctor was an asshole last night. I wanted to kick his ass."

"Dave, he's a jerk. No sense in fighting someone like him. He's not worth it. That's why I wanted another doctor but with my luck they were under staffed and I was stuck with him."

"How do you know him anyway?"

"My ex-boyfriend is his son."

"Wow. That is awkward."

"Yeah more awkward than you think," she said.

"I just felt so bad for you because he obviously hurt you."

"I'm sure it was an accident. Dr. Ciccone does things that most people don't understand. I'm fine though."

Dave pulled up to Alex's school. He got the stuff out and helped her out of the hummer. He kissed her and told her to have a good day before he headed back to the hotel. Alex walked to her first class which just happened to be speech. She was thankful for Dave at that moment. She really liked him. If that would have been Tony he wouldn't have even taken her to school. He would have told her to miss it or walk. She was hoping that things were going somewhere with Dave. She walked into her class and took a seat waiting to give her speech.

Later that afternoon Dave and Mark were at the gym working out. "How was your date last night?" asked Mark.

"It was interesting to say the least."

"You got in awfully late last night and the night before I saw you bring her to your hotel room. Are you two sleeping together already?"

"No, Mark. It's not even like that. The first night we did almost sleep together but we both thought it was a bad idea. I just want to get to know her better before I sleep with her. I really like her."

"Wow, Dave. I never thought I would hear you say that. Usually you've already had sex with them and looking for someone else."

"Not this time. I really like Alex but something is off about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night we were at her apartment after the movies talking to each other. And then we started making out. I put my hands on her rib area and she pushed me away and said ouch. I asked if I did something wrong and she told me no and we went back to making out again. I did the same thing again and when she pushed me away she showed me the bruises on her ribs."

"She had bruises on her ribs?"

"Yeah. I asked how it happened and she said that she fell down the stairs at her parents' house. I asked if she went to the hospital and she told me no. I told her to let me check them since I'm a wrestler and everything. She refused at first but then she let me touch her bruises to check her ribs. I was sure I felt some things broken. She fought me about going to the hospital but she finally gave in. We ended up at the hospital and she told the same story about falling down the stairs. The nurse and me must have been on the same wave length because she didn't believe she fell down the stairs either."

"You don't believe the stairs story?"

"No. Mark, I don't. I've been in this business for a while. I've seen rib injuries a lot. Remember when Randy and me had that fight and he kicked me in the ribs repeatedly?"

"Yeah," said Mark.

"Well that's what the bruises looked like. They looked like someone kicked her repeatedly in the ribs. I don't believe she fell down the stairs. I believe someone beat her up and not to mention she had a bruise on her arm too. Something is going on with her, Mark."

"Dave, this is NYC maybe she has people after her and they finally got to her and beat her up."

"She's too sweet to have people after her. I think someone just felt like beating the crap out of her for nothing. And I swear if I find out someone did I'm going to do the same thing they did to Alex. Let them have a couple broken bones."

"You like her that much?"

"Yeah I do. I would do anything to make sure she's safe."

"Wow," said Mark.

"Mark, you don't get it. When I felt her ribs I could feel her ribs perfectly that's how tiny she is. She can't be more than 120 pounds. She got off with 3 broken ribs I thought it would be a lot more. And to top things off her ex boyfriend's dad was her doctor. She seemed really upset about that. Like she was scared. There was a lot of whispering going on. I don't know what was said but they were talking quietly to each other."

"Maybe it had something to do with her ex-boyfriend."

"I hope not. She's such a sweet girl she doesn't deserve that kind of stuff to happen to her."

"Maybe she just got involved with the wrong person or people."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"No. I don't even know how to go about it."

"I think you should talk to her about it. Find out what's going on. When's the next time you're going to see her?"

"In a couple hours. I'm picking her up from school and then we're going to get something to eat before I have to go to the arena."

"Does she know you wrestle?"

"Yeah. I told her last night."

"And?"

"She said it doesn't make a difference."

"That's good. Does the wicked witch know about her yet?"

"Nope. I'm surprise she didn't see her leaving my hotel room yesterday since her room was right next to mine."

"Or maybe she did and she just didn't say anything to you yet. Wait until we're at the arena."

"I hope not," he said.

Meanwhile Dr. Ciccone was at Ron's pizza shop talking to him. "Hey, Doc, What's up?" asked Ron.

"Alexandra Brooks."

"Who?"

"My son's ex. The girl he beat the crap out of yesterday. The one he's laying low for."

"Oh. What about her?"

"She came to the E.R. last night with her date because of her ribs."

"Did she say what happened?"

"No she has some fake story about falling down the stairs. She wasn't going to tell anyone that Tony did that to her. He broke 3 of her ribs."

"Damn. Poor girl. I don't know why Tony had to kick her ass"

"My son does things for stupid reasons. I don't know."

"Do you think she's going to run to the cops?"

"No. She isn't like that. The way her and her date were talking she didn't even want to go to the hospital. I think he forced her to go."

"Smart girl."

"Too smart. I think we should take her out."

"Why? She's not a threat to me."

"But she can be. Take her out."

"I'm not taking any woman out unless she's a threat. I don't beat women and I don't believe in beating women. There's two things I exclude from my business. I don't take out women unless they threaten me and I don't bring children into my beef. Whatever is going on with this broad and Tony is their problem."

"Then go talk to her and see if she's a threat."

"She knows me. She's already met me when I would hang out with Tony. She's going to be scared if I approach her."

"So?"

"Fine. I'll talk to her but I'm not taking anyone out."

"Okay," said Dr. Ciccone. "Just make sure she isn't going to do anything stupid."

"All right," he said.

A couple hours later Dave went to pick Alex up from school. Alex got into his car and he asked, "How was the speech?"

"It went well. I think I passed. How was your day?"

"Good. I went to work out today and that was about it."

"Cool. Where do you want to go to eat?"

"There is this pizza place near Central Park. We could go there."

"Um..I don't know," said Alex. She knew that Ron owned that pizza shop. She didn't want to risk being anywhere Tony could be.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just.. okay. Never mind. Let's just go there," she said.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"You're acting like you're scared to go there."

"I'm not scared to go there," she lied.

"Okay." Dave continued driving to the pizza shop. Ron had just left for the day to go find Alex so he could talk to her to make sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Dave pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Alex and him got out and walked in. Dave took her hand as they walked in. Alex's gripped tightened as they walked in and she saw Chris sitting at a table with his girlfriend. They both looked at her as her and Dave walked passed. "Why are you holding my hand so tight?" asked Dave.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay." They walked up to the counter and Dave ordered a couple slices of pizza for them. He ordered them a couple drinks. Dave got his drink and went to sit down.

Alex took her time getting her drink before she sat down she asked a guy behind the counter, "Is Ron or Tony here?"

"No, Alex. Ron is out looking for you and Tony is M.I.A. The only one here is Chris."

"Thanks," she said. She wasn't sure why Ron was looking for her and she was scared. She walked over and sat down at the table with Dave. They sat and waited for their pizza to come.

"Do you come here often?"

"Nope. I hardly ever come here," she said.

"Oh. I thought you would be here all the time since it is a really good place to get pizza."

"No. I don't come down here much." She had only been there one time and that's because Tony wanted to visit Ron about something.

"Oh. So you said you had 3 brothers?"

"Yeah. Two older brothers and a younger brother. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just a sister."

"Oh. I always wanted a sister but I never got one."

"And I always wanted a brother."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom was a bar tender and I don't know what my dad does. Our relationship isn't that good. What about your parents?"

"My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a school teacher. I don't really get along with my mom too well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"I'm sure she does. She's the reason I never want to have kids. I don't' want to turn out like her. I'm so scared I'll be a bad mom like her."

"You don't want kids?"

"No. They aren't for me. What about you?"

"Well, I have two kids from my first marriage. Two daughters. Keilani and Athena. They're 9 and 11."

"Oh," she said. "Your first marriage?"

"Yeah. I was married two times. Things didn't work out so we just divorced it was the best thing for us. As for more kids I don't want anymore. My two are fine. I mean I've always wanted a son but I think I'm done having kids."

"Oh." she kind of liked the thought that he didn't want anymore kids. At least they had that in common about kids. "So if you married again and your new wife wanted to have kids you wouldn't have anymore?"

"If my wife wanted to have a kid I probably would just to make her happy but if she didn't want to have kids I'd be fine with that decision," he said. Alex smiled when he said that.

The guy brought over their pizza. "Thank-you," said Alex. "I know you said you had two kids from a marriage but they're 9 and 11 how old are you?"

"I'm 38," he answered. "Is that okay or am I too old?"

"You're fine. I don't care about age. I was just curious."

"Okay," he said as he got a slice of pizza. They talked some more over dinner about their lives and how they felt about certain things. When they were finished eating Dave took the trash and threw it away. Before they left Dave went to use the bathroom.

Alex was sitting at the table by herself when Chris came up to her and said, "You have a lot of nerve bringing him here."

"Whatever, Chris. You had a lot of nerve standing there while Tony beat the crap out of me yesterday too but you still did it."

"You deserved what happened."

"Okay," said Alex.

"You're lucky Ron isn't here."

"He's looking for me so I've heard."

Chris seemed shocked. "He's looking for you?"

"I guess. That's what I was told."

"Good luck," he said as he walked away.

Dave walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Alex and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Alex as she got up. Her and Dave walked out hand in hand. Dave drove her to her apartment and he still had at least an hour before he had to be at the arena so he went up to her apartment with her.

When they got inside he said, "Alex, I wanted to ask you something but if you don't want to answer me you don't have to. I just wanted to say I like you a lot so nothing you tell me or answer is going to change that okay?"

"Okay," she said not knowing where he was going with this.

"You know those bruises on your ribs?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't fall down the stairs did you?"

Alex's heart stopped for a second when he asked that. She didn't respond. "Why?"

"Alex, I've had rib injuries before. I know what happens when someone gets hit in the ribs repeatedly and that's what your ribs look like." Alex started to cry. "Did someone hurt you, Alex?" She started to cry harder. Dave took her in his arms and asked again, "Did someone hurt you?"

She finally said, "Yes."

"Was it your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes," she said crying. "He attacked me yesterday. I tried to leave him. I tried to get out, Dave. I really tried. When I tried to get out of the apartment he threw me down to the ground and as I was getting up he kicked me back down. He kept kicking me and kicking me. It hurt so bad. And his friend just stood and watched. He didn't do anything to help until he saw how much pain I was in. Then they both ran out of here. I'm sorry. I lied to you. I just didn't want you to know what happened. I didn't want you to hate me."

Dave just held her in his arms while she cried. And then he said, "Alex, it's not your fault. You need to go to the police."

"I'm not going to the police, Dave. You don't know him. If I do that things are going to get a lot worse. I can't go to the police."

"Do you want me to handle him?"

"Dave, don't. He has a lot of friends and a lot of them are thugs. Don't do anything."

"How did you even get involved with someone like that anyway?"

"I don't know. He wasn't like that when we first started dating and then he turned into a monster."

"Do you have people after you?"

"I don't know. I seriously don't know. That pizza shop you took me to is owned by his friend Ron. Ron is also in charge of Tony and his thug friends. He's looking for me."

"Damn. Now I know why you didn't want to go there and seemed scared. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"It's okay."

"No, Alex, it's not." He felt so bad for her at that moment as he held her in his arms while she cried. He didn't know what to do to help her but he liked her so much he was willing to risk his life to fix the situation. This wasn't going to stop him from liking her in fact it made him like her more. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew if he ever saw her ex-boyfriend on the street he was going make sure he never hurt Alex again.

***A/N: So Alex wasn't going to tell Dave about Tony because she was scared but it turned out that it made him like her more. So sweet. And who is the wicked witch? And what's going to happen when Ron finds Alex? So tell me what you think. Please review and thank you for taking the time to read. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter thank you. **

***You know who I own. **

An hour and a half later after Alex told Dave the hard truth about the horrible things that Tony had done to her he went to the arena for RAW. He felt bad leaving her and he didn't want her to be alone because he was scared Tony would come after her again. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on wrestling when his mind and heart were with Alex. Alex insisted he go because she didn't want to be the reason he didn't show up at the show. He wanted to stay with her but after she begged and pleaded him to go to work he went reluctantly. He arrived at the arena at 6:00. He was an hour late. He walked down the hallway to his locker room. When he got to his locker room he went and got out his wrestling gear. His friends Mark, John and Randy were in the locker room already dressed and ready for RAW to start. Mark saw Dave walk in and said, "Dave, where the hell have you been? You're late."

"I know. I had a situation to take care of before I got here," said Dave.

"When you say a situation does that mean you had sex with a fan?" asked Randy.

"No it means I had a personal issue I was dealing with."

"Dude, weren't you on a date before you came to the show tonight?" asked John.

"Yes, John. I was on a date before I got here."

"Uh huh. I guess the date ended on a great note. You could have waited till after the show though," said John.

"John, it didn't happen like that. I didn't sleep with anyone. It had nothing to do with sex. I told you it was a personal issue that I had to deal with."

"Dave, you have mascara on your shirt," said Mark.

"I know."

"Did you make your date cry?" asked Randy

"No. I didn't make anyone cry. We were talking about stuff and she started crying. I asked her something and all her emotions came flooding out. She was crying her eyes out on my chest. I wasn't going to leave her alone."

"Damn dude, What did you ask her?" asked John.

"It's none of your business. That is mine and Alex's personal business."

"Alex? That chick from the bar."

"Alex is not a chick. She is a wonderful woman."

"She's like 10."

"She is not 10. She's 21."

"You're dating a 21 year old?" asked John.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," said John.

"I didn't think so."

"So you're late because she was crying?"

"I'm late because of other stuff. There was more to the crying. It's what she told me that made me late because I wanted to stay with her."

"You're going soft, Dave. You're letting a female hold you back from your job. And a girl you just met the other day. Not good."

"Look. I have my reasons for being late and I am not going to share Alex's business with you guys. She has enough to deal with. She doesn't need my friends at work talking about her and everything that's going on with her."

"Why would it matter? It's not like she would ever know," said Randy.

"Randy, what if I brought her to a show one night? Do you think she would want people staring at her because they know everything that went on with her?"

"No but I think either way she's going to have people looking at her. Guys will look at her because she's hot and the girls will look at her because Melina will want to rip her face off and she'll make a bunch of haters out of the other girls."

"I don't give a shit about Melina," said Dave. "Melina has no reason to hate Alex. Melina left me remember? Did I try to fight Morrison for that?"

"Um yeah," they all said in unison.

"Whatever. I'm over Melina."

"That's good to hear because while you were with Alex Melina was looking for you," said Mark.

"Great. That just makes this night even better," said Dave. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I told her you were on a date."

"You told her I was on a date?"

"Yes. What else did you want me to say?"

"I don't know that I was hanging out with a friend."

"I thought you just said you didn't give a shit about Melina?"

"And you're over her," said John.

"I don't give a shit about her and I am over her," said Dave.

"Then what's the big deal if she knows you went on a date. If you don't' care about her then her opinion shouldn't matter to you either. Just focus on Alex," said Randy.

"Her opinion doesn't matter."

"So what's the problem then?"

"There isn't one, Randy."

"I think you still have feelings for Melina. So let me ask you this are you going to play Alex until she sleeps with you and then leave her for Melina?"

"I'm not playing Alex and I don't have feelings for Melina. Get off my back. Damn," said Dave. "I've had a rough afternoon. I found out some shit that has me really pissed off."

"Chill, Dude," said John.

"Don't tell me to chill."

"Okay," said John. "When Mr. Animal over here calms down I'll be back but right now I can't stay here and wait for him to have his outburst." He said before leaving the room.

"I'm with John. I don't want to be around when he explodes," said Randy as he left too.

"Okay, Dave, they left. So tell me what happened?"

"You know what we were talking about earlier?"

"With Alex? And the bruises?"

"Yeah. I talked to her about them."

"And?" asked Mark.

"She did get kicked in the ribs repeatedly. Her ex-boyfriend beat the shit out of her and she said his friend just stood and watched him hurt her like that. She is scared to death of this dude. Apparently he's some thug that hangs out with trash. And Alex said the head thug is looking for her. And apparently the pizza place I took her to for our date is owned by that thug. I felt so bad for putting her in that position. There is no telling what this guy is going to do to her. I didn't want to leave her. I'm worried about her."

"Damn. I don't think you should get involved in that shit. They'll come after you next."

"Mark, I'm not going to just walk away from her now. I really like Alex and I'm willing to have people come after me so I can be with her. And besides any guy that kicks the crap out of a little woman like Alex isn't that much of a man. I can handle him," said Dave.

"But they're thugs."

"It doesn't matter. I grew up in the ghetto parts of Washington D.C. I can handle my own. Alex on the other hand is from a suburban area and she can't handle her own."

"Okay. Let me ask you this. Are you with Alex so you can protect her and you feel bad for what she went through or because you really like her?"

"Because I really like her."

"Okay," said Mark.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Dave. He looked at who was coming in the door and saw it was Melina. "Shit," he said.

"Dave, where were you before the show?"

"I was out."

"With a tramp?"

"She isn't a tramp. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I still love you, Dave. I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"Too late. You made your decision. I am dating someone right now."

"You don't' date you just screw."

"No. I'm dating this girl."

"Most likely a gold digger," said Melina.

"Nope she's not a gold digger either. She has money. Her family has money. She's not after my money."

"Well then she must be great at sex to keep your interest."

"We haven't slept together yet," said Dave. Melina seemed shocked by that statement.

"You haven't slept together yet?"

"No we haven't. I mean we did just start dating but we haven't slept with each other. And you know how I am. I usually have sex with a female the first time I meet her."

"That's because you're an animal."

"I'm not an animal. I can be a caring person too but you never really took the time to get to know me," said Dave.

"This girl is just a ring rat you're wasting your time with."

"Isn't a ring rat a female that wants to sleep with a wrestler because they're famous?"

"Yeah."

"She's not a ring rat either. My favorite part about this girl is that she had no idea who I was or what I did until I told her. Why can't you just accept the fact that this girl is interested in me for who I am and not for what I have or what I do?"

"Because I find it hard to believe."

"You know what, Melina, believe whatever you want. But you can leave my locker room right now. I want nothing to do with you," said Dave.

"Fine but you'll screw up eventually, Batista," she said before she walked out of the locker room and slammed the door behind her.

"And that hurricane blew over well," said Dave.

"She's pissed," said Mark.

"I know," Dave said with a smile. "I expect a lot more outbursts from her about Alex."

"So you really like her?"

"For the thousandth time. Yes I really like her."

"You really liked Angie too," said Mark.

"Yeah. Let's not go there."

"All right man."

Meanwhile at the apartment Alex was getting ready to watch RAW. It was the first time in years that she would even watch WWE. She only wanted to watch it to see Dave but there was a knock at her door. As soon as she heard the knock she jumped. She had no idea who it was. She was hoping that it wasn't Ron. She got up and opened the door with the chain lock still locked. "Yes?' she asked seeing that it was Ron. Her heart started pounding and she began to think the worst. She was hoping he wasn't there to kill her.

"Alex, it's Ron. Tony's friend. I am not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I promise I am not going to hurt you. Can you just let me in so we can talk?"

Alex wasn't sure if she should let him in or not. It could be a trick. "I don't know. How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Alex, if I wanted to hurt you or kill you I would have just broken in. Trust me I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"Fine," said Alex as she opened the door against her better judgment. "Come in," she said inviting Ron in.

Ron walked in and took a seat on the couch. "What is going on with you and Tony?" he asked.

"We broke up but he's made the last couple days hell for me."

"I know. I heard he beat the shit out of you. I'm sorry he did that," he said.

"Um. Okay."

"No, Alex. I am really sorry he did that. I do not believe in beating up women. I would never hurt a woman unless she was a threat to me."

"What do you mean a threat?"

"I mean if she would go to the police and tell them about what I do. Or what other people that work for me do. If she would put my freedom in danger then yes I would have to take her out. You're not a threat to me are you Alex?"

"No, Ron. I have no interest in going to the police about anything. I just want Tony to leave me alone. I just want to get on with my life and not have to worry about him coming after me or his friends."

"Alex, Tony is going to do what he wants to do. I can't stop him from coming after you. I feel bad for you but there isn't anything I can do to stop him. I can try to keep him away but like I said he's going to do what he wants."

"Okay. I know he is. I think he proved that when he was in here kicking the crap out of me."

"Again, Alex. I am sorry that happened to you. You promise me you're not going to go to the police?"

"For now but if it gets worse I'm going to have to. They're not going to know about you. It will strictly be about Tony."

"Now you see. You go to the police about him then they're going to start asking questions and he'll rat me out."

"So basically it's Tony you don't trust?"

"You're smart, Alex. I don't trust him."

"Then why don't you take him out?"

"Nah. I don't need Dr. Psycho coming after me. I heard you visited him the other day."

"Yeah. Let me guess he came to you to have you take me out?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to take you out. I like you, Alex. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to worry about that. Like I told Dr. Psycho what is going on with you and Tony is between you and Tony. I'm not getting involved unless I have to. Don't make me have to, Alex."

"Okay, Ron." She said she was scared she didn't want him involved because that meant he would end up hurting her. "So it's okay to hurt a woman as long as you're at risk?"

"Yes, Alex. I wouldn't hurt a woman if she didn't put me at risk. There are two things I don't do. I don't take out a woman unless I have a reason or she's a threat to me and I leave children out of my affairs. I never bring a person's child into it."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Well, I just came here to let you know you're safe from me but if I have to get involved I will. Just be smart about your decisions, Alex. All right?"

"All right, Ron."

"Seriously, Alex. I'd really hate to have to hurt you so please don't do anything that will make me get involved."

"Okay, Ron." The tone in his voice made Alex really nervous. She knew he wasn't kidding about what would happen if he had to get involved. She knew if he got involved she would end up being hurt or killed. She was going to do everything she could to prevent that from happening. Ron was a guy she didn't want to piss off.

"Alex, we're cool for now. Anytime you want to come work for me you're more than welcome to. It might be a little dangerous because of Tony but you're more than welcome to."

"No, Ron. I plan to stay far away from that kind of stuff."

"All right. Well, I'm going to go now. Just remember what I said Alex. Don't make me get involved,"

"I won't."

"Okay. I hope you mean that."

"I do, Ron."

"Well, have a good night," he said walking out of the door.

As soon as he was gone Alex locked the door and sat down to watch what she could of RAW. She was getting bored though because it really didn't interest her. She had outgrown her wrestling interest years ago. It was a struggle for her to keep watching but she wanted to see Dave and see what all he was doing on TV. After watching match after match and promos Dave's match was advertised to come up next after the commercial break. When the commercial was over Dave's match was set to begin. He was wrestling Triple H. Triple H came out first. Alex watched him and she used to be a huge Triple H fan but he just wasn't that appealing to her anymore. Next Dave came out. When Alex saw him come out she felt her face heat up and she was sure she was blushing. She hated how Dave could make her blush like that. It was so simple for her to blush when she saw him. She also felt a few butterflies in her stomach. "Seriously, why does he make me feel like this?" she asked herself. Dave had her acting and feeling like she was in school again. It didn't just happen when she saw him on TV but it happened when she was with him all the time too. The night they first kissed Alex's stomach was filled with butterflies. She couldn't deny it she had fallen hard for him. She sat watching his match it was the most energetic she had been all night. Every time Triple H got a near fall she would get upset but every time Dave was pinning Triple H she was happy. In the end Dave ended up winning and that made Alex very happy!

When the show was over Dave went to his locker room to get ready to leave. Randy and John were both in there and began to hassle him again. "So, Dave, are you going to have a late date tonight?" asked Randy.

"I am going to her apartment to check on her to make sure she's okay and then I'm coming back to the hotel. Why?"

"I was just wondering," said Randy.

"Randy, you know when Dave says he's going to check on her to make sure she's okay and then going back to the hotel it means he won't be back at the hotel because he's going to try to score some points to get in her pants," said John. "Right, Dave? You're going to use her vulnerability to sleep with her?"

"No, John I'm not. When Alex wants to sleep with me then we'll sleep together. I told you I'm just going to check on her to make sure she's okay and then go back to the hotel. And I wouldn't use her vulnerability as leverage to get in her pants."

"Okay, Dave. Seriously this is us you're talking to. You're not talking to Mark or Alex. We know you. You have a problem with women."

"What do you mean I have a problem with women?" he asked.

"I mean when it comes to women you find it hard to keep it in your pants so I look at it this way. Tonight you're going to sleep with Alex or you're going to end up sleeping with someone else," said Randy.

"I don't understand why my sex life is so important to you two? Don't you two have one of your own to worry about?"

"It's not important to us we just know you," said John.

"You guys need to get off my back. I am just going to check on her. We just started dating. I do have respect for her you know," he said.

"Okay, Dave. Whatever you say," said Randy.

Dave got in his bag and got out his clothes and walked over to the bathroom to get a shower. It had upset him that Randy and John had even talked to him like that about Alex. They were right Dave did like to seduce women and stuff like that but with Alex it was different. He actually looked at her as a person instead of an object of his affection. She was hot but that didn't mean he was just going to have sex with her. He never really felt like that with another woman except his first wife and his ex wife Angie. There were very few women in his life that he actually had an emotional connection with instead of just a physical connection. Dave wasn't a big fan of commitment or committed relationships because of everything that had gone wrong in his previous relationships and his previous marriages. He very rarely got involved in a relationship because he didn't want to deal with the commitment it takes to make a relationship work but Alex was different. She was very different. Even though they just met a couple days ago and only had a couple dates he hoped that they could make it into a relationship. There was just something he really liked about Alex. Maybe it was her toughness and her sweetness and many other positive qualities she possessed that had him hooked but whatever it was it strongly attracted him to her. After he got out of the shower he got himself dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and put his things in his bag. He pulled out his cell phone and called Alex. "Hello," said Alex as she answered the phone.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Better. How are you?"

"Exhausted. Do you mind if I come over for a little bit? Do you have class tomorrow?"

"I only have class Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. So if you want to come over you can. I don't mind," she said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're not tired are you because if you're tired I don't have to come over," said Dave.

"Dave, I'm not tired. I told you it's okay if you come over. If it wouldn't have been okay I wouldn't have said you could. So are you coming over or not?"

"I'll be there in a half hour."

"Really, Dave? Leaving Madison Square Garden after a wrestling show in New York and it's going to take you a half hour to get here? Maybe an hour but not a half hour."

"No. The fans are pretty much gone. The only ones still hanging around are the ones that either want to sleep with a wrestler or just want to get an autograph. The parking lot is pretty much clear," he said.

"Oh. Do fans try to sleep with wrestlers a lot?"

"Just the ring rats."

"What the heck is a ring rat?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you when I get there. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as they hung up their phones. When Alex hung up her phone she went to change into better clothes. She was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She cleaned herself up a little bit. She didn't want to look like a bum when Dave got there. She changed into a black "Bebe" t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She took her hair out of a messy bun and brushed it out. She let it down and she put some more mascara on and then went into the living room to sit down. She wasn't expecting him to come back that night but she was happy he was. About 45 minutes after they got off the phone Dave arrived at Alex's apartment building. He walked in the doors and took the elevator to her floor. He walked to her door and knocked on it. Alex got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Dave standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, Dave," she said smiling.

"Hey, I got these for you on the way here," he said giving her the flowers.

She took them from him and smelled them. "They're beautiful. Thank-you," she said as she walked to the kitchen to put them in some water. Dave walked in the apartment and shut the door behind him. "You can sit down," she said. Dave walked over to the couch and took a seat. Alex put the flowers in the water and walked over to sit down next to Dave on the couch. "I actually watched the show tonight," she said.

"What did you think of it?" he asked.

"It was all right but you were the high light of the show," she said smiling. "I can tell you I don't like Melina. Her mouth is annoying and that stupid scream thing she does gets under my skin."

"You don't like Melina?"

"Not really. When I watched wrestling Trish was around and she was a good woman wrestler and this Melina is nothing like her."

"I see," said Dave.

"Is Melina a bitch off the camera too because she seems like she would be," said Alex. If she only knew that Melina was Dave's ex-girlfriend.

Dave laughed and said, "She can be. She's more of a witch."

"She seems like it," said Alex.

"If you only knew what kind of person she is," said Dave.

"That's good. I'd rather not know what kind of person she is," she said.

"So how are you doing after earlier?"

"I'm much better. I was scared to tell you at first because I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me but I felt you needed to know. I'm glad you asked me about it."

"How do your ribs feel?"

"They still hurt. Not as much but they're still sore. Oh while you were at RAW Ron stopped by here," she said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Surprisingly no. He told me he wasn't getting in it because it's between Tony and me. He just told me the only way he would get involved was if he was put at risk."

"At least he's not getting involved. That's a good thing," said Dave.

"Yeah. When he first came I thought I was done but he just wanted to talk. Although Tony is M.I.A. and that's not good."

"Think he's going to come after you again?"

"Most likely but right now I'm guessing he's laying low after what happened yesterday."

"He should lay low. If I see him I'm going to kick his ass. What kind of man does that to a woman?"

"Dave, please don't get involved with him. You go after him then his friends are going to come after you. As much as I would like to see you kick his ass I don't want to see his thuggish friends come after you. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. And Tony is a coward he always has been a coward. He didn't love me anyway. He was just after the money."

"How did you get involved with him?"

"I met him at a club a couple years ago. I should have known he was trouble then. I've learned to never meet a guy at a club again."

"I see."

"So you told me you would explain to me what a ring rat is," said Alex.

"Oh. A ring rat is a female that goes to a wrestling show and tries to sleep with crew members to get to the wrestlers or hangs around after the show in hopes that she can go home and sleep with a wrestler. They're pretty much groupies. We just call them ring rats. There are a lot of them."

"Gross. I can't really believe there are females out there that really try to sleep with wrestlers. Like don't they have any self respect? They just go out there and are willing to do whatever to sleep with a wrestler. It's disgusting," said Alex.

"You're a conservative girl aren't you?"

"In some ways yes. I think we should remember the other night when I ended up in your hotel room. Trust me if I was super conservative that wouldn't have happened. I just think it's gross to wait around after a wrestling show to sleep with a wrestler. Seriously what is the point?"

"Bragging rights. To feel special I am assuming. I really don't know."

"How many ring rats have thrown themselves at you?"

"A lot. I don't even have a count but it happens all the time."

"And how many of them have you slept with?"

"Um. I'd rather not discuss that."

"I thought so."

"Well, I mean sometimes I do get lonely but. Okay. I sound like a jack ass."

"You do."

"Now I feel stupid and embarrassed."

"Don't be and you shouldn't feel stupid. You're not mine to claim whatever you've done in the past doesn't affect me. I'm not worried about it but if this goes further than what it is trust me there will be no ring rats."

"I don't plan on sleeping with any."

"Good."

"Do you want this to go further?"

"Maybe. What about you?"

"Would it be bad if I said yes?"

"Not really."

"You wouldn't get scared if I said yes?"

"No."

"Then yes I would like it to go further. I really like you, Alex."

Just hearing him say that made Alex's stomach fill up with butterflies. "I really like you too, Dave. I feel like I've fallen so hard for you. Even though I just met you the other day these last few days have been the best days of my life. Well minus the whole getting kicked in the ribs thing but they have been some of the best days I've had in a long time."

"We have seemed to click in the last few days. Do you want to try the relationship thing? Not to mention we have had 2 dates so far and this could probably count as the 3rd date. So?"

"I think we should try it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dave. If you can make me feel the way I do I don't see why we shouldn't try it."

"I think we should try it too," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. She started feeling the butterflies again. Alex just hoped she was making the right decision to get into a relationship with a wrestler. She knew he wasn't going to be home a lot but she was willing to try to have a relationship with him. She could handle long distance. At least she thought she could.

She pulled away and said, "How is it going to work when you're going to be on the road so much?"

"We can talk on the phone everyday I'm gone and besides right now I only work Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays. So I can be with you three days out of the week. We'll make it work," he said.

"Okay," she said as she leaned back in to kiss him.

***A/N: I think Alex took a really big risk letting Ron into her apartment but at least he's not getting involved unless he has to..let's hope he doesn't have to. And are Dave's friends right about him? IS sex all he really cares about or does he really care about Alex? I think Alex and DAve are so cute together! So tell me what do you think? Please review! and thank you for taking the time to read. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 5. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own**

It was a Monday afternoon a month after Dave and Alex started their relationship with each other. Dave was in Pittsburgh for RAW after he was away for a week and a half on a tour in Europe. Everyday that he was gone Alex would wake up to a good morning text and they would talk on the phone for hours every day that he was gone. It was no secret that they both missed each other a lot but Dave was going to New York to be with Alex after RAW. He didn't care if he had to drive all night to get to her apartment but he was going to make sure he got there to be with her.

That afternoon after school Alex and her friend Mel were hanging out at Alex's apartment. They were supposed to be studying for a psychology test but instead they were talking. "Is this the day Dave comes back?" asked Mel.

"More like early morning. He has to work at RAW tonight and he has a dark match after the show so he's probably not getting out of the arena until around 12. Then the 3 ½ hour drive from Pittsburgh to here will get him here at 3:30. I told him that he should just stay at a hotel in Pittsburgh and then in the morning come up here but he said he wants to get back as soon as he can. And since I miss him a lot I wasn't going to argue."

"Does he live here?"

"Pretty much but then again he's only off the road for 3 days a weeks. So I guess you could classify it as visiting but he is always here when he isn't working."

"How does your mom feel about that?"

Alex laughed and said, "She has no idea. And she doesn't need to know."

"You're going to need to tell her some time. You know she likes to pop up randomly."

"I know but I know she's going to flip out and give me some type of lecture."

"Alex, you're 21. Why is she still trying to tell you what to do?"

"I have no idea. She has control issues. Don't you know she told me she wants me to have kids after I told her I didn't want to have kids at all. She thinks that's a stupid decision. I personally think it's the best decision."

"No offense, Alex, but I can't picture you with kids. You're not a kid person. You like to party and do your own thing. I can't see you having a kid to tie you down."

"Exactly because everyone knows when you have kids you have to put them first and can't do your own thing. Plus I think I'll suck as a mom so I'm not even going to risk that. And if I ever do decide to have kids it won't be until I'm 30."

"Does Dave know you don't want kids?"

"Yeah and he doesn't want anymore kids. So I think that is perfect."

"So then I would expect you and Dave to use protection every time you have sex. Correct?"

"Actually we haven't had sex yet so I haven't had to worry about that."

"You two haven't had sex yet?"

"Nope."

"But he is always here."

"I know. We just haven't done it yet."

"Wow. Anyway have you heard from Tony at all?"

"Nope and I haven't seen him either. And trust me I'm not looking for him either."

"What if he comes back and hurts you again?"

"I don't know. Dave told me to take a self defense class."

"That's actually a good idea. Are you going to?"

"Probably not."

"Alex, that could help you protect yourself for when Tony does come back after you. You would surprise him."

"Mel, I don't want to."

"Okay. What are you doing for fall break?"

"I'm going on the road with Dave. We're going to Canada. We leave Friday after I get out of school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He asked me to go with him so I decided I would."

"That sounds like fun being on the road with a bunch of wrestlers," she said.

"I am just happy I'm going to be with Dave. I'm not worried about the other wrestlers."

"I see so I think we should start studying for psychology. I want to get an A on this test. Plus I know you're the best person to study with because your class notes are awesome and you always get A's on your tests."

"What don't you know?" Asked Alex.

"Um the stuff about everything."

"Mel, do you ever pay attention in class or are you doing something else?"

"I do pay attention it's just I lose focus. What is this test about anyway?"

"Um chapters 1-3."

"What? We have done 3 chapters already?"

"Um yes, Mel. Where have you been?"

"I don't know. Really chapters 1-3? What is that about?"

"It's basically about what psychology is, the research and methods of psychology and biological foundations of behavior. She said it was going to be the hardest test this semester."

"Damn it. I don't know anything."

"So if I mentioned Pavlov to you and Freud would those names ring a bell?" asked Alex.

"Um not really."

"You better start studying. How about the goals of psychology do you know what they are?"

"Nope. You actually know all that stuff?"

"Yes because I pay attention."

Meanwhile in Pittsburgh Dave was talking to his friend Mark. "Mark, we can't room together in Canada this weekend," said Dave.

"Why?"

"Because my girlfriend Alex is coming with me this weekend. She's on break so I asked her to come with us."

"Bad idea, Dave. That's a really bad idea."

"Why is it a bad idea?"

"Um Melina for one. Well actually Melina is pretty much the only problem I see."

"I told you I don't care about Melina. She's going to get upset and that's fine. It's her loss. She is the one that let me go."

"Dave, are you trying to have a fight start between Alex and Melina?"

"No."

"Well, you know Alex doesn't like Melina to begin with so if Melina starts in on her what's going to happen?"

"I don't know but I think it is pretty funny that Alex doesn't like Melina. How random is that? The first time she watched RAW in a few years she tells me she doesn't like Melina. Of all the people she could dislike she chooses Melina. I think that's priceless."

"And I think bringing her to Canada with us is ridiculous and a bad idea. It's not going to end on a good note. I'll tell you that much. And you and Alex are rooming together?"

"Um yeah. I would assume that's how it works."

"Another bad idea," said Mark shaking his head.

"Why is that a bad idea? I pretty much stay at her apartment all the time when I'm not on the road so it's not going to be any different."

"Dave, you just don't understand all this shit is going to cause a fight."

"Alex doesn't fight. She doesn't believe in that stuff."

"You're blinding yourself. Just remember when this whole thing explodes in your face I warned you but you wouldn't listen."

"Everything will be fine."

"Okay, Dave. I hope everything does turn out okay."

"It will."

Randy walked in the room and heard the end of the conversation and said, "What will be okay?"

"Dave thinks it's okay to bring his girlfriend on tour with us this weekend and room with her when his ex-girlfriend works for the company and will be rooms down the hall from him."

"Dave, ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Crazy about Alex," he replied.

"Wow. Just wow," said Randy. "Good luck with the whole Melina and Alex meeting each other thing because I'm sure that's going to go over well."

"They don't have to meet," said Dave.

"I don't know how they aren't going to run into each other," said Randy.

"I'll make sure they don't," said Dave.

"You just better hope they NEVER come face to face," said Mark.

"I wouldn't say never but for now I will make sure they don't come face to face," he replied.

Later that night after RAW was over Dave wrestled his dark match and when he was done he jumped in the shower before he left the arena. When he left the arena he planned to drive to New York to see Alex but as he got into his car someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. "Hey, Dave," said Melina.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say we made a big mistake by ending things. I think we should try again and make it right this time," she responded.

"Melina," he said but he stopped himself.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Look can we talk another time? I have somewhere I need to go," he said.

"Sure," she said as she kissed his lips and walked away.

Dave rolled his eyes and got into his car and headed to New York. Alex watched RAW that night and she knew Dave was going to come to see her but she was so tired she went to sleep. She walked into her room and slipped into a tank top and a pair of Dave's sweatpants. They were huge on her but she liked wearing his clothes from time to time. He had left enough of them there for her to choose from. She walked out into the living room to make sure the door was locked. She didn't put the chain on so that Dave could get in. Dave had a key to the apartment since Alex had the locks changed. She changed the locks because Tony still had the key and since he was MIA she figured the best idea would be to change the locks. She then turned off the lights, walked into her room and crawled into bed. It didn't take her much time to fall asleep.

Around 4 in the morning Dave finally arrived at the apartment building. He got out of the car and grabbed his luggage. He walked into the lobby and said hello to the door man and then took the elevator up to the apartment. He was exhausted but he was more excited to see Alex and just hold her in his arms. He walked over to the door and pulled out his key. He stuck it in the lock and opened the door. He turned the lights on and put his stuff down. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He figured Alex probably fell asleep so he was trying to be as quiet as he could be. He walked over to the fridge and got himself a glass of water. He then walked into the bedroom where Alex was sound asleep. Dave took his shirt off and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and he heard her say, "Dave?"

"Yes, Alex," he replied sitting up.

Alex smiled and sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm so glad you're home! I missed you so much." She laid her head on his chest and kept her arms around him. Even though it was only a week and a half it felt like an eternity since she last saw him.

"I missed you too," he said as he kissed her head.

"How was your trip?"

"Good but I'm really exhausted. It took a lot out of me. I always enjoy going to Europe though because we only go there every so often and the electricity of the fans is amazing."

"I bet," she said.

"How was school today?"

"It was good. We have a big psychology test on Friday before break. Mel and me were studying for it earlier but it was more like me telling Mel everything that was on the test," she said.

"I see," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Things started heating up and he laid her down. He put his hands up her tank top and then removed it. He began kissing her neck and gently started sucking on it. Things started going further and Dave stopped and said, "Are you sure you want to do this, Alex?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay," he said as he laid his body on top of hers and soon they were making love. When they were finished Dave rolled over next to Alex. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. He kissed her head one last time before they both fell asleep.

Later that morning Alex woke up to her phone ringing. She slipped out of bed and put on her clothes. She walked out to the living room to answer her phone. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Alexandra, It's your mom. Did you just wake up?"

"Um yeah. Mother. You actually woke me up."

"It's 11 in the morning. You should have been up hours ago."

"I had a long night last night," she said smiling.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming over in about a half hour. I wanted to come visit you and see what all was going on."

"Um. Mother. Today isn't a good day," she said.

"Alexandra, I'm in the area. I want to visit with you and maybe go out to lunch."

"Mother, I actually have lunch plans today in fact I have plans all day."

"You don't have time for your mother?"

"Um. I do but I'm just busy today that's all."

"Well, Alexandra, I'm just going to stop in for 5 minutes. I won't be there long and then you can go do whatever you have planned today."

Alex knew that arguing with her mom wasn't going to change her mind. She was going to come over whether Alex wanted her there or not. So Alex said, "Fine, Mother. I will see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye," said Sylvia.

Alex turned her phone off and said, "F**k."

She walked into the bedroom and Dave was still sleeping. She walked over to the bed and kissed him. He rolled over and said, "Good morning," with smile on his face.

"Good morning," she said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. He sat up and kissed her lips. She sat down on the bed next to him as they kissed. He went to lay her down and she stopped him and said, "I would love nothing more than to make love again but my mom just called and she's on her way here."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah and she has no idea about you."

"How long before she gets here?"

"She said a half hour."

"Oh," Dave got out of bed and put his clothes on. "Do you want me to leave before she comes?"

"No, Dave. You can stay. She's going to have to find out about you some day so why not today?"

"All right," said Dave.

"I just want to warn you though. She's a little aggressive is the word I'm looking for. She's very outspoken."

"Great," he said.

"Yeah," she said as she walked over to the dresser to get out something to wear. She grabbed jeans and a baby doll shirt. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and did her hair. She threw it up in a messy bun. Dave was in the bedroom making the bed and then he changed his clothes. He put on a polo and a pair of jeans. Then he went out into the living and grabbed his luggage and took it into the bedroom. When Alex was finished getting ready she went out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Dave joined her shortly. "And don't be surprised if she starts lecturing us. She has a control issue."

"Okay," he said looking at her neck. "Um. Unless you want your mom to flip out even more about me being here you might want to cover those two hickies on your neck."

"Shit," she said taking her hair out of a messy bun so it would cover her neck. "Better?"

"Yeah," he said. He leaned in and kissed her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. They pulled away from each other and Alex said, "she's here. This should be fun." She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and her mom was standing there. "Hey, Mother."

"Alexandra! How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said as her mom hugged her.

"How are your ribs?"

"Um they're fine no thanks to you. I don't' know why you care about them now. You didn't care about them when I came to you for help."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Alex.

Sylvia walked into the apartment as Alex closed the door behind her. Sylvia walked over and saw Dave sitting on the couch. "Alexandra, who is this?"

"Well, mother. That's my boyfriend Dave."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Mother."

"When did you get a new boyfriend?"

"A month ago," she said.

Dave stood up and said, "I'm Dave. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand but Sylvia didn't shake it. He pulled his hand back and said, "Okay."

"Alexandra, is he living here?"

"Um. Sort of," she responded.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"He's only here 3 days out of the week, Mother."

"And I assume you two are sleeping together too. Alexandra, don't you ever learn your lesson?"

"Um. What lesson?"

"Sex isn't meant to happen before marriage. You get married and then have sex. And then you have kids," said Sylvia. Alex rolled her eyes. She hated the no sex before marriage speech. Dave sat on the couch and chuckled to himself.

"Mrs. Brooks," said Dave.

"Yes?"

"No sex before marriage? Isn't that what they did back in the day? We're in the 21st century now. No one waits anymore."

"Some people do and I raised my daughter to be one of those people but apparently she's not," she said looking at Alex. "And Alexandra, I don't know why you're trying to be slick but I saw your hickies the moment I came in the door. They're disgusting."

Alex rolled her eyes again. "Mother. Do you think after all these years you could call me Alex. You know how I feel about Alexandra."

"I named you Alexandra and that's the name you're going to be called."

"Whatever, Mother."

"And back to the no sex before marriage thing. If you wait until you get married you don't have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy or an STD because when people are married they don't go around sleeping with others. They sleep with their spouse."

"Ugh," Alex said. She was sitting on the couch next to Dave and she whispered to him. "Is she serious?"

Dave smiled and said, "I think so but I'm not down for this whole no sex before marriage thing."

"Neither am I apparently," she said smiling. Dave kissed her forehead.

"So Dave, how old are you?" asked Sylvia.

He looked at Alex and she nodded which told him to go ahead and tell her. "I'm 38."

"You're 38 and involved with a 21 year old? Aren't you old enough to be her dad?"

"Mrs. Brooks, I don't think age matters."

"I do," said Sylvia.

"Mother, it's my life. It doesn't matter to me."

"Anyway, Dave what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a wrestler for WWE."

"Oh. That's just lovely. A celebrity. Is my daughter just another groupie for you to sleep with?"

"Mother."

"Mrs. Brooks, I really care about your daughter. I'm not out to hurt her or use her. I really like her and I'm not going to do anything that is going to hurt her. I'm going to treat her the best I can. I'm going to treat her how she deserves to be treated. So no she's not another groupie. She is my girl friend that I really care about."

"We'll see about that," she said. "And have you been married before."

"Dave, you don't have to answer that. Mother, I think you've asked enough questions today."

"No, Alex, it's all right. I don't mind answering that," he said. "Mrs. Brooks I have been married before. I've been married 2 times but things happen and sometimes people don't work out. And before you ask I have two kids from my first marriage. Two girls that are 9 and 11."

"Oh great," said Sylvia. "Do you ever see your kids?"

"Yes I do. I love my kids. I don't see them as much as I would like but I do see them. I get them on every other holiday. And when I'm off for a long period of time I spend as much time with them as I can."

"Okay," said Sylvia.

"Mother, are you done yet?"

"Alexandra, I'm just trying to get to know him. And find out what his intentions with you are."

Alex rolled her eyes. She was getting annoyed with her mom. She just wanted her to leave. So Alex decided on what she was going to do to get her out of there. "Ugh. I feel sick," she said.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts. I think I'm going to be sick," she said as she got up to go to the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom Sylvia stood up and said, "Well, that is my cue to leave. I will see myself out."

"Bye, Mrs. Brooks." Sylvia didn't respond she just walked out of the apartment.

When Alex heard the door shut she came out of the bathroom and said, "Is she gone?"

"Yeah," he said laughing.

"Good. Where were we?"

Dave got up and carried her into the bedroom and said, "We were about here," as he laid her down on the bed. Soon they were making love again. When they were finished they both got dressed and headed to get something to eat from a sandwich place down the street. When they got their food they sat down to eat. "Is your mom always like that?"

"Yeah," said Alex taking a bite out of her sandwich. "She likes to tell me what to do all the time. She forgets I'm 21 sometimes."

"Is she serious about the whole no sex before marriage thing?"

"Yeah. She's very serious about that. When I was like 13 she started giving me that lecture. She wanted me to wait until I was married before I slept with anyone. Obviously I didn't listen to her."

"I know," he said smiling.

"I don't listen to half the stuff she tells me. I like to do my own thing and experience life through my own eyes. If I make a mistake along the way I learn from it."

"Good outlook," he said.

"What's your mom like?" asked Alex.

"She's actually a lot different than your mom. She's really nice. When I was younger she taught us about the things she wanted us to stay away from. I grew up in DC in the poor part of town. There were drugs and sex all around us. She didn't shelter us from it. She made sure we knew what it was so we didn't fall victims to that lifestyle. We lived in the worst neighborhood ever. People were always getting killed in our front lawn. Then we moved to California. Then she sent me back to DC to be with my dad but by the time I was 17 he kicked me out of the house and I had to fend for myself. So by the time I was a senior I was bouncing at night clubs making money and if I didn't want to go to school I didn't. I just never finished school. I never graduated and I really hate the fact I walked away from it. It was probably the biggest mistake of my life. If anything for my kids I just want them to continue going to school and graduate and go to college."

"Wow," said Alex. "You definitely grew up different from what I did. My parents kept me away from things like that. They put me in private school from the time I was in kindergarten until I graduated from high school."

"I know."

"I feel bad because my parents gave me EVERYTHING. They still do. Like right now they're paying for my apartment, they're paying for college and they pretty much pay for everything. I told them I would get a job and pay for it myself but they said I should focus on school and not on a job. They really want me to be a lawyer," she said.

"Your parents care about you. It seems like they wanted to give you the world. And that's how I am with Keilani and Athena. I want to give them that life I never had. I want to provide for them so they never go through the things I had to. I just really want what's best for them like your parents do for you. I will probably pay for my kids to go to college. I will pay for an apartment for them as long as they do what they're supposed to. I just want them to take a different road than the one I've taken."

"Wow, Dave. You really do love your kids. You sound like you're a great dad."

"I try to be a great dad but I feel like I'm not around enough and that bothers me. But I have to do what I have to do to make sure they're well taken care of."

"And that's understanding," said Alex. "See I told myself I would never be a mom because I'm not a mothering person. I don't see myself with kids ever. I'm scared that if I do have kids I'll turn out just like my mom and be controlling. Plus I want to be a lawyer. That job is really demanding I won't have time for kids," she said.

"I think that if you ever had kids. You would be a great mom just so you wouldn't turn out like your mom but I understand where you're coming from with the job point of view. And I understand your reasons for not wanting kids."

"Kids are fine as long as they're not mine and I can give them back to their parents."

"You're still young. Your opinion will change eventually."

"I doubt it," she said.

A couple days later Alex was studying for her psychology test and Dave was attempting to help her study but it wasn't going too well and Dave was becoming a distraction for her. "Okay, Alex, what are the goals of psychology?" he asked reading over her study guide.

"Describe, predict, understand and influence," she answered. She had her legs resting on Dave's legs.

"Good," he said as he flipped through her study guide. "Okay, all this stuff is like a foreign language to me. I don't know any of this. Who is Pavlov?"

"He applied conditioning to psychology. He was using dogs to check their digestion and then discovered after many feedings that when the dogs saw food brought to them they would start salivating," she answered.

"Wow," said Dave. He flipped through the study guide some more and saw a bunch of pictures with labels. "What's this he asked?" holding the pictures up so Alex could see.

"Oh. That's stuff we have to label on the test."

"You have to know all this?"

"Yeah. I already do. I did that on my own anyway so I don't need the book to help me with that," she said.

"And this brain stuff is complicated."

"I know. That's the part I'm worried about the most. The brain is complicated."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're smart. I'm sure you're going to pass."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

He handed her back her study guide and kissed her. "Trust me. You're going to do well on the test."

"I hope. I hate tests. I get so nervous."

"I can help you relax," he said rubbing her feet. "Are you packed for the weekend?"

"No. I have been so worried about this test and everything that I didn't bother to pack yet."

"All right. I'll help you pack. Come on," he said. Alex put her feet down and got up and walked with Dave to the bedroom. Alex pulled a bag out of the closet and began to get clothes out of drawers and put them in the bag. Dave was helping her. He grabbed some stuff from the bathroom for her. He grabbed her hair straightener and some of her make up. He knew that she couldn't live without it. He continued to help her until everything was packed. Once everything was packed they took their bags out to the living room and sat down to watch a movie. Alex was happy to get away for the weekend where she wouldn't have to worry about Tony coming after her. Even though it had been a month since she had last seen him it meant that his time of laying low was almost over and he would be back in New York soon. During the movie, Alex got tired and started falling asleep. "Alex, do you want to go to bed?"

"No, Dave. I'm watching the movie," she said opening her eyes.

"Alex, you're falling asleep. You should get some sleep so you can pass your test tomorrow and we're going to have a long weekend ahead of us that you should rest up for," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. She got up and walked to the bedroom. As soon as she got into bed she fell asleep. Dave locked everything up and turned off the DVD and walked into the room to see Alex sleeping. He got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

The next morning when Alex went to school Dave cleaned up the apartment. Alex made it through her classes and her last class was psychology. She sat down at her usual seat and waited for the professor to hand her the test. Alex was getting nervous and her palms started sweating. She wasn't sure what it was about tests that made her so nervous but she just got really anxious when it came to them. The professor handed her the test. Alex wrote her name and her class time on the top. She looked through the test and it didn't look too bad to her. She took a deep breath and started to take the test. She went through the questions quickly. She knew all the answers and then she got to the labeling portion. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be but she managed to do it. As she narrowed down her choices it got easier for her. She started with the easiest working her way up to the most complicated. She finished the test in about 30 minutes. She took the test up to her professor and then left for the day. She drove to the apartment and when she walked inside it was spotless. Dave was carrying the luggage out to the car for them as Alex looked around at how clean everything was. When Dave came back inside Alex said, "Dave, did you clean this by yourself?"

"Yeah. I figured since you're in school and you're focused on that I would help you out and clean. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," she said smiling. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"So are you ready to go to Canada for the weekend?" he asked when they pulled away.

"I can't wait to get out of here," she said. Dave took her hand and they walked to the car. He opened the door for Alex and shut it behind her. He got in the driver's seat and they headed to Canada for the weekend. Dave just hoped that Melina and Alex wouldn't come face to face at all during this trip especially since Melina kissed him the other day and he never told Alex about it.

***A/N: Wow. Alex is feeling really strongly about not having kids..if she only knew right? So I'm pretty sure Dave probably should have mentioned the fact Melina kissed him to Alex before they left for Canada. And I still think it's cute how their relationship is. What did you think? And Alex's mom..she was a monster from the beginning lol. So please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

***I just want to thank all of you that reviewed chapter 6. Thank you. Your reviews were greatly appreciated.**

***You know who I own. **

After a long drive to Canada Dave and Alex finally arrived at the hotel the WWE superstars were staying in. Dave got their luggage out of the car and they walked into the hotel lobby. Dave got their room assignment and they walked up to their room. Dave opened the door and allowed Alex to walk in first then followed her in and shut the door behind them. "So you guys always stay in hotels like this?" asked Alex as she took her bag and put it down on the bed.

"Pretty much. Vince likes for us to stay in the best hotels possible. Sometimes we need security to keep fans out of the hotel but they only do that for Wrestlemania."

"So fans are free to walk in the hotel and get autographs and stuff?"

"Yeah usually. At some point the hotel staff gets annoyed and has them removed but they just come back again the next day."

"Oh. Have you ever had a really obsessive fan that caused problems?"

"Yeah. Some girl that is obsessed with Cody Rhodes. She was pretty much stalking him. They had to physically remove her from the hotel it was funny to watch but really pathetic she was that obsessed."

"Wow," said Alex. "That's kind of crazy."

"It is but it's the life we choose to live," said Dave wrapping his arms around her. "We pretty much learn to deal with it and accept the fact that there are some crazy people out there that will do anything to meet us."

"I would be so annoyed. I wouldn't even be able to deal with that."

"Well, sometimes people push the limits too far and harass us at the worst times possible. I really hate being bothered when I'm eating. I don't understand why people can't wait until I'm done eating to ask for an autograph. It drives me nuts. Kids I don't' care about they can because they don't know any better but adults should know better. And I hate when I'm on a date and people come up and ask for pictures and autographs in the middle of it. Especially if we're in the middle of a conversation. You just don't know what all is going to happen, Alex. You're involved with me now nothing is really going to be normal," he said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm up for the challenge," she said turning to face him and kissed his lips.

They began to kiss passionately and Dave laid her down on the bed. Just as he started kissing her neck there was a knock on the door. "Ugh. We'll finish this later," he said going to get the door. He opened it and saw John standing outside his door. "What's up John?"

"Um. I just wanted to tell you the witch is 2 doors down from you and she's talking about you two being together. I know you have your girlfriend here but I just wanted to let you know what was up," he replied in a whisper so Alex couldn't hear him.

"All right, thanks man for letting me know. Why don't you come in and meet Alex?" said Dave inviting John in.

Alex heard him invite him in so she sat up and fixed her shirt. John walked into the room and Alex stood up. John whispered to Dave, "Isn't she a little young?"

"She's legal. 21."

"She looks younger," said John "but she's pretty none the less."

"Alex, this is my friend John Cena and John this is my girlfriend Alex," said Dave.

"Nice to meet you," said John extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alex shaking his hand.

"So what do you do for a living Alex?" asked John

"Nothing right now but I'm hoping in a couple years to be a lawyer. I'm in my senior year of college to do my undergraduate work and then I'm going to law school," she said.

"A lawyer? That's cool," said John. "A little too smart for Dave but that's cool."

"John," said Dave.

"What man? She's smarter than you and you know it."

"Yeah she is smarter than me. I was helping her study last night and it all looked like a foreign language to me but she knew what it was. My girl is smart I like that," he said.

"Thank-you," said Alex smiling.

"Are you two going out with us after the show to the club?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "Maybe. It's up to Alex."

"I'm cool with that," she said. "I don't mind going out to a club."

"Well, then I guess we are," said Dave.

"All right. I'll let you two go now. And I'll see you at the show and Alex it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," she said.

"Bye," said John before he walked out of the door.

Dave closed the door behind him and pulled out his cell phone. He saw he had 5 missed calls from Melina. He figured he should call her back and see what she wanted. "Alex, I'll be right back. I just got a phone call from a friend so I'm going to call them back to see what's up. Okay?"

"That's fine," she said sitting down on the bed.

Dave left the room and instead of calling Melina back like he wanted to he walked down to her room. He stood outside and knocked on it. She opened the door and her friend Milena otherwise known as Rosa Mendes was in there too. She was another one of Dave's ex-girlfriends. Alex just had no idea how popular Dave was among the WWE divas. "Come in, Dave," said Melina.

"Only for a minute," said Dave.

Melina shut the door behind him. "Look, Dave. I still love you. When I left you it was a big mistake. So can we try again please?"

"Melina, now isn't a good time for this."

Melina looked at Dave closer and said, "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Dave took his hand and covered the hickey that Alex had made on his neck the day before. "Um. Yeah. I guess it is."

"Who is the tramp Dave?"

"Melina, calm down. I do have a girlfriend now and she's not a tramp."

"She's a tramp," she said.

"Why is she a tramp because she has something you can't have right now. Is she a tramp because I can't have sex with you anymore because I'm involved with her or is she a tramp because you're jealous that I'm with her and not with you? It doesn't matter what your reason is the fact is she's not a tramp."

"Dave, I'm not worried about her. I know you. You can't stay faithful in a relationship at all so I'll just wait around for you to decide you need to cheat and I'll be here for you."

"Who's the tramp now?" asked Dave.

"You're a man whore, Dave. So don't call me a tramp. Let's not forget about what happened with Angie and your marriage with her. In the end you'll end up cheating on your girlfriend and she'll break up with you just like they all have. I know you. I know you VERY well," she said.

"Whatever, Melina. Don't get your hopes up." He said getting up and walking out of the hotel room. He walked back down to his and Alex's room. When he walked in the room Alex was watching TV. "Sorry about that. I had a situation I needed to take care of," he said.

"It's okay. I understand," said Alex.

Dave looked at his phone and saw it was 6:00. "Well, we should probably head to the arena. The show starts in an hour and a half. I need to get into my wrestling gear and stretch before my match," he said.

"All right."

"Are you sure you want to come? It's just a house show."

"Yeah. I want to go," she said.

"All right. Let's go." She turned off the TV and got up off the bed. They walked out of the hotel room and headed to the arena. When they got there they went in through the back and headed to Dave's locker room. Before they walked in he checked to make sure Randy, Mark and John were dressed since they were all sharing the locker room together. He said, "is it all right if Alex comes in?"

"Sure. It doesn't matter," said Randy. "Bring her in."

"All right," said Dave. He turned to Alex and said, "You can come in." They walked in hand in hand. Dave put his bag down on a bench. "Mark, this is my girlfriend Alex. Alex, this is my best friend Mark," said Dave.

Mark stood up and shook Alex's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said. "Do you guys share a locker room all the time?"

"Usually," said Dave as he got out his wrestling gear. "I'm going to go in the bathroom to change. I'll be right out. Are you going to be okay, Alex?"

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he said. He kissed her before he went to change. She took a seat on the bench.

"So Alex, is this the first WWE show you've been to?" asked Randy.

"No. I've been to one before but I was about 15. That was the last one and then I lost interest in it. I never watched it until I started dating Dave."

"Oh," he said. "So you really didn't know who he was when you met him?"

"I had no idea."

"Oh while I'm thinking about it how's your friend Mel?" asked Randy.

"She's good."

"Do you have her number? I wanted to call her to see if she wanted to hang out. We had fun that night at the bar. Not as much fun as you and Dave were having but we had fun."

"Yeah. I can give it to you," said Alex.

"Sweet," said Randy. Alex started reading off Mel's number as Randy put it into his phone. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome."

"So are you going out with us later?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Cool but I assume you and Dave are going to be MIA like last time. It was like one minute you two were at the bar and then you disappeared and we didn't see you until you guys left."

Alex laughed and said, "I know."

Dave came out of the bathroom in his wrestling trunks and began to start stretching. When he was finished him and Alex walked to catering to get food. They sat down at a table and began to eat. "So how do you like it so far?" asked Dave.

"Everyone seems so nice around here. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah. Not all people are nice. Not many people like me backstage," he said.

"Why?"

"Because they think I'm an asshole. They say I demand too much and I think I'm better than everyone else. I don't really care though. I'm not here to make friends. I mean it's great I made some friends along the way but I'm not here to be friends with people."

"Oh," she said taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah. It is what it is. It doesn't bother me," he said.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to use the bathroom," she said.

"All right," he said.

Alex got up and walked to the women's bathroom. She went in and did her business. When she was finished she came out to wash her hands. While she was washing her hands Melina came in the bathroom and was fixing her make up. Melina looked at her and said, "Hi, I'm Melina."

"Hi, I'm Alex," she said in return.

"Are you a new diva?"

"Oh no. I'm just here for the weekend. I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Melina.

"It's okay," said Alex.

"So you're here with your boyfriend?" asked Melina not knowing that she was talking to Dave's new girlfriend. She just figured since she was young she was with Cody Rhodes or another younger wrestler.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I'm trying to talk to my ex-boyfriend into getting back with me but he's really stubborn and has a girlfriend so I guess I can forget about him."

"Oh. I'm sure eventually your ex-boyfriend will come back to you," said Alex not knowing that she was talking about Dave.

"I doubt it. He seems like he really likes his girlfriend. It's okay if he doesn't though. I just want him to be happy."

" Oh," said Alex.

"Well, I'll see you around, Alex. Have a good time with your boyfriend," said Melina.

"All right. I hope everything works out with you and your ex," she said.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"You're welcome, bye." Melina walked out of the bathroom and shortly after Alex walked out of the bathroom and went back to join Dave.

When she sat down Dave was finished with his meal and he was taking a sip of his drink. "Sorry it took so long. I was washing my hands and Melina came in and was talking to me." Dave choked on his drink. "Dave, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. His heart stopped when Alex told him Melina was talking to her. "I thought you didn't like Melina?" he asked.

"She's all right," said Alex. "She was telling me about her ex-boyfriend and how she wants things to work out between them but he has a girlfriend that he seems to like a lot so she doesn't see it happening. She said she just wants him to be happy. She didn't seem like a bitch."

"Alex, she's a bitch. I don't think you should talk to her anymore," he said.

"Um. Okay." She wasn't sure why Dave was so against her talking to Melina but she just dropped the conversation. Maybe she did something to Dave to upset him and he didn't like her. She felt that was the only logical explanation as to why he was against them talking to one another.

"Well, my match is coming up. I have to go to the curtain. I'll walk you back to the locker room and I'll be back after my match."

"Okay," said Alex as she finished the last of her salad. Dave took her trash and threw it away. They walked to the locker room and Dave opened the door for her.

He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "I'll be back soon." He walked out of the room and headed to the curtain for his match. While he was wrestling Alex sat in the locker room reading a book. After a while Dave came back in the room all sweaty and exhausted. "Sorry it took me so long to get back here after my match. I was signing a couple autographs for fans on my way back."

"It's all right," she said. "Did you win?"

"Yeah. I won," he said walking over to her. She stood up, he hugged her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Dave," she said. "You're so sweaty."

"Trust me, Alex. My sweat isn't going to hurt you."

"I know but I'm just saying."

"I'm about to go take a shower. You can join me if you want to wash my sweat off of you."

"Not here, Dave."

"Mark, Randy and John already left for the night. It's just us in here."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Alex. Please."

"Fine," she said.

They walked into the bathroom together. Dave started the shower and they both stripped down to nothing and got in. As they got under the water Dave began to kiss Alex passionately and shortly after they were making love in the shower. When they were finished Dave turned off the water and said, "Wow. That was amazing," with a smile on his face.

"It was," said Alex as she got out and wrapped a towel around her. Dave got out after her and wrapped a towel around him. He gave her a quick kiss and they walked into the locker room to get dressed to go to the club. Alex put on a pink halter top and a jean skirt. She started to brush her hair out and pulled it up half up and half down. She put in a pair of hoop earrings and put on some make up. Dave put on a black wife beater and jeans. He put on his Tim boots while Alex put on a pair of black heels.

When they were ready Dave grabbed his bag and said, "Baby, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said. He took her hand and they left the arena and headed for the club.

When they got there they found Randy, John and Mark. "What took you two so long to get here?" asked Randy.

Dave and Alex looked at each other and Dave said, "Um. Something came up." Alex chuckled to herself at how horrible that sounded. Dave heard her chuckle and he thought about it and then said, "We got distracted. Sorry."

"All right. I don't even want to know," said Randy.

"Yeah trust me you don't," said Dave. Dave looked at Alex and said, "Do you want a drink?"

"Wait," said Mark "Is she even old enough to drink?"

"Yes she's 21 plus the drinking age in Canada is 18," said Dave.

"Okay," he said.

"Dave, can I have a strawberry daiquiri?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Dave as he walked over to the bar. He came back with their drinks and sat down. They began drinking them as they talked.

When they finished their drinks John asked, "So Dave are we going to do our usual shots contest?"

"Yeah we are," he said. "Alex, do you want to take some shots with us?"

"She's going to lose," said Randy, "she's a light weight."

"So. She can still join us. So Alex do you want to take some shots with us?"

"Sure," she said.

"All right. We're doing Jager Bombs tonight," said Randy. They ordered a round of shots. They took shot after shot. Alex didn't last long because after a while she was starting to feel it and she knew she was going to feel it in the morning too. When she was finished with the shots she wanted to get another drink so she walked over to the bar and ordered another strawberry daiquiri. She walked it back to the table and sat down and watched the guys take their shots. John was the next to give up. Followed by Mark. It came down to Randy and Dave. Finally Dave gave up. He couldn't take another shot. "I'm undefeated mother f**kers!" said Randy as he put his arms in the air.

"Every week," said Dave. Dave turned his attention to Alex.

He put his hand on her thigh and began to rub it gently. He moved his hand up under her skirt and up her thigh. She gently removed it and said in his ear, "Not here, Dave. And not now."

"Okay," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. They started their usual make out session which always happened when they both had too much to drink. Dave started to put his hands on Alex's body.

She pulled away and said, "Seriously, Dave. Not here."

"All right," he said removing his hands.

"Do you want to go dance with me?" she asked.

Randy laughed and said, "Dave doesn't dance."

"I can dance," said Dave.

"You're not good at it," said Randy.

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to go dance with me Dave?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Let's go," she said getting up. She led Dave to the dance floor and when they got on there Alex and Dave began dancing close.

While they were dancing seductively on the dance floor Melina and her friends Maria, Kelly and Michelle walked in to the club. Mark looked in their direction and said, "Oh shit. Stuff is going to go down."

"What are you talking about?" asked Randy.

Mark pointed to Melina and her crew. "F**K! This night is going to be interesting." He looked over at Alex and Dave and saw they were all over each other. "Look at them they're practically making love on the dance floor. Just wait till Melina sees them."

"Well, we could use some entertainment," said John. He looked up and saw Melina walking their way. "And it could begin sooner than we thought."

"John, where's Dave?" she asked.

"Um. I don't know," said John lying.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't watch him all the time. We're in a club with lots of hot women. I'm sure he took one back to the hotel with him. I don't know."

"Well, when he's done screwing his tramps he meets here tell him I was looking for him," she said.

"All right," said John. Melina walked away and John said, "Shit's going to hit the fan."

"I know. I tried to warn Dave how this was a bad idea but he didn't want to listen," said Mark.

"Oh so what," said Randy. "Melina left him. Dave moved on and found Alex. Alex is way hotter than Melina. Who do you think would win if Dave had to choose between the two?"

"Alex," said Mark.

"Alex," said John.

"I mean look at Alex and Dave. They're all over each other. If I had a chick like that I wouldn't leave her for someone like Melina either. Plus Alex is really smart. Dave isn't going to f**k that up."

"That's true," said John. "Even Dave isn't that stupid."

After a while Dave stumbled back to the table. " I need a few minutes to rest," he said as he sat down.

"Where's Alex?"

"She's out there dancing with some of the divas."

"Oh," said Randy.

"Yeah. I needed a break." Dave watched as Alex danced with the other divas. He didn't see Melina so that was good. He watched as Alex dipped down low and other things. As he was watching he saw Melina and her friends walk up to Alex. "Shit," he said.

"What?" asked Randy as he looked at the dance floor. "Oh boy."

Meanwhile out on the dance floor Melina said, "Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and some of his friends. What about you?"

"I'm just here hanging out. I needed to get out of the hotel," she said.

"How are things with your ex-boyfriend?" asked Alex.

"I was hoping I would see him here to talk to him but I was just talking to his friends and they said they didn't know where he was. So I guess he's not here," she said.

"Oh," said Alex.

"Yeah. So where's your boyfriend?"

"He had to go take a break he's with his friends. Do you want to meet him?" she asked.

"Sure," said Melina as she walked with Alex over to where Dave and his friends were sitting.

"Oh shit. Oh shit," said John.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Alex and Melina are on their way over here," he said.

"F**K," said Dave. "I am so dead."

"Yeah you are," said Mark.

"They seem friendly," said Randy.

"Yeah because they probably don't know they're after the same man," said Mark.

"We'll see how long friendly lasts when they find out they both want Dave," said John.

"What am I going to do?" asked Dave.

"I don't know but I think it's too late," said John alerting Dave that Alex and Melina were too close to pull a quick run away from the table.

Alex walked over and said, "Hey, Baby."

Dave turned and looked at her and said, "Hi, Alex." He was really nervous.

"DAVE!" yelled Melina.

"You know him?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. That's my ex-boyfriend."

"Dave is your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Are you his new girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah I am."

Mark patted Dave on the shoulder and said, "I told you so."

***A/N: WOW! Shit is about to hit the fan. I loved how Alex and Melina were friends I think that friendship was short lived. So tell me what you think. Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Shit is going down in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed chapter 7. Thank you so much. **

***YOu know who I own.**

"Wait, Alex, you're the tramp Dave is sleeping with?" asked Melina.

"Oh, Shit," said Randy taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm not a tramp. Who are you calling a tramp? Bitch." said Alex as she got in Melina's face.

"Alex, calm down," said Dave pulling her back.

"I'm not going to stand here and let this bitch call me a tramp. I am not a tramp."

"Whatever, Alex," said Melina. "Do you even know the kind of guy Dave is?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"No. You don't. I can't wait until you find out."

"And as far as your ex-boyfriend coming back to you. You can f**king forget it. He's with me now. He's not going anywhere," said Alex. "He's mine."

"Whatever, Alex. He always comes back to me."

"Bitch, this time is different."

"Whore. Seriously Dave, what playground did you find this whore?" asked Melina.

"Damn!" said Randy.

"Melina, I didn't find her on the playground. She's 21."

"She looks 12," said Melina.

"At least I don't look 60," said Alex.

"Little girl, the grown ups are talking go on now and find someone a little more your age," said Melina.

"Why don't you go on and go back the old folks home you came from," said Alex.

"Shit!" said Randy. "Melina 2 and Alex 1"

"Randy, shut up," said Dave. "You're instigating it."

"It's funny."

"I don't think it's funny," said Dave.

"It's hilarious," said Randy.

"Okay. You've had too much to drink," said Dave.

"Whatever, Man," said Randy. "I'm still putting my money on Alex. She's smart she'll have a comeback."

"Alex, seriously. Come here," said Dave as he brought her over to him. "You are my girlfriend. Don't listen to what she tells you. You're not a tramp. I'm not going to run to her. I'm yours so why don't you just sit down and let it go," as he put his hands on her hips.

"Exactly. She's a whore," said Melina.

"Seriously who are you calling a whore? I'm not the home wrecking whore that is trying to take someone's boyfriend away."

"I knew she was going to come back," said Randy. "I have faith in Alex. Melina 2 and Alex 2"

"Seriously Randy, Shut the f**k up. You're making it worse," said Dave.

"He was my boyfriend first. Just think about all the times he made love to me and told me he loved me. How many times has he made love to you?"

"And you call me a whore? You don't need to worry about how many times we've done it but enough."

"You're a baby. Seriously you need to mess with someone your own age."

"See I would but I prefer Dave much better. And I think Ric Flair would be better for you. He's more your age," said Alex.

"DAMN! Melina 2 and Alex 3," said Randy. "Seriously, Dave, how can you not love this right now?"

"Randy." said Dave giving him a warning look.

"Aren't the Jonas Brothers more in your league?" asked Melina.

"Oh and Melina comes back," said Randy.

"Melina, you're a funny bitch. Seriously," said Alex. "Just remember who Dave is going to be f**king tonight and it won't be you."

"SLUT!" said Melina as she threw her drink on Alex.

Alex gasped and said, "BITCH!" and slapped her across the face.

"YES!" said Randy. "This is great. I love it."

Melina retaliated with a slap to Alex's face. Alex grabbed Melina's hair and Melina grabbed Alex's hair. Dave got up and tried to break it up. He managed to get them to let go of each others' hair. "Listen. Calm down both of you."

"Shut up, Dave," said Melina.

"Don't tell him to shut up," said Alex.

"Stay out of it slut."

"Bitch," said Alex. Melina charged at Alex and pushed her. Alex stumbled but pushed her back. Alex reached up and slapped her across the face again. Melina slapped her back.

"Seriously let's get some Jell-O over here," said Randy.

"Randy, would you shut up. This isn't funny," said Mark.

"Actually it's kind of hot. Who would have thought little Alex was such a firecracker," said John.

"You are both hopeless," said Mark.

"Seriously you have to be enjoying this," said Randy.

"Well, someone that isn't enjoying it is Dave. I'm going to go help him break it up since you two clowns are just watching it and wanting to add Jell-O," said Mark as he got up. He walked over and grabbed Melina away from Alex as Dave grabbed Alex away from Melina. They both continued to try to get to each other but they couldn't. "Melina, you need to walk away and go back to your friends and stop causing trouble," said Mark.

"The slut is the one that brought me over here," said Melina.

"There you go calling me a slut again," said Alex.

"I can't help it if that's what you are," said Melina.

"Seriously, Melina, you need to go," said Mark. He motioned for Michelle to come over. When Michelle came over Mark explained the situation to her and Michelle escorted Melina away from Alex.

Dave took Alex over to the table and sat down. Alex sat down on Dave's lap. "Are you calm now?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I guess. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered," said Dave.

"If you would have told me I probably wouldn't have talked to her in the first place."

"I should have told you she was my ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she kissed him.

"Hey, Alex," said Randy.

"Yeah?" she said pulling away from Dave.

"Can we get an encore performance of that fight?"

"Um no," said Alex.

"I just want you to know I had my money on you. In fact I think you won. You need to come out with us more often," he said. "You're a good time."

"Um. Thanks," said Alex.

"Randy, I didn't think one part of that fight was funny," said Dave.

"It was hot though," said Randy.

"Well," said Dave, "it was kind of hot."

"Randy wanted them to bring jell-o for the fight," said Mark.

"It would have been better with Jell-o."

"I know this jackass was instigating it. Keeping count of the comebacks. F**king jackass," said Dave.

"I just wanted to let them know who was winning," said Randy.

"Yeah. I know what you were doing. You were escalating the fight. It wouldn't have gotten physical if you wouldn't have kept instigating," said Dave.

"I'm pretty sure Melina would have thrown her drink on Alex regardless," said Randy.

"And I would have still slapped her across the face," said Alex. "No one is going to disrespect me like that. Especially some chick. I don't even know her and she's going to call me a tramp because I'm with Dave. That's not going to go down like that. I hate bitches like that."

"So I think from now on it would be better to keep Melina and Alex away from each other," said Mark.

"I agree 100 %," said Dave.

""Good idea," said Alex. "I'm not worried about her though. You're my boyfriend and she's just jealous of the fact I have you but she can't," she said as she started kissing Dave.

Dave and Alex were having their 2nd make out session. Dave began run his hand up Alex's thigh. He pulled away and said, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," said Alex. She got up off his lap and he got off the chair.

"We'll see you guys later. We're going back to the hotel," said Dave.

"Have fun," said Randy.

"I plan to," said Dave as he smiled. Dave took her hand and they walked out of the club. They caught a cab and headed to the hotel. Dave wasn't going to drive drunk so he was just going to go back for his car later that day. When they arrived back at the hotel they went up to their room, Dave opened the door and turned on the lights. He took Alex in his arms and began kissing her passionately. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He slowly removed her top and then slowly removed her skirt. Things began to heat up and soon he was making love to her.

Later that morning Alex woke up with Dave's arms wrapped around her. Her head was throbbing and she was beginning to regret drinking so much the night before. She got out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put on a t-shirt. She felt horrible everything she drank the night before was about to come up so she ran to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom Dave woke up and slipped out of bed. He put on a pair of his sweatpants and walked into the bathroom to see Alex was sick. "Are you okay?"

"Not particularly. I drank way too much last night."

"So I guess today won't be a good day to go work out huh?"

"I can work out today. I don't care. All I need is some Gatorade. It helps me every time I have a hangover," she said as she got up off the floor.

"All right, we'll go to the store before we go to the gym."

"Okay, Baby."

"Do you want any breakfast?" asked Dave.

"I don't even want to see food," said Alex as she threw her hair in a messy bun.

"Okay," said Dave.

"Dave, what was Melina talking about when she said I don't know what kind of man you are? Is there a reason she said that?"

"Alex, she said it because I cheated on my ex-wife with her. I know it sounds like an asshole move but I did it. I'm not proud of it but it happened. And you don't have to worry I'm not like that anymore. I'm not going to cheat on you. I'm going to be faithful to you. That's what she meant when she said that. She doesn't think I can be faithful but I can be," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex. "I still can't believe she threw her drink on me."

"I told you she was a bitch," said Dave.

"She is. I should have stuck with my gut instinct. When I get feelings they're usually right," said Alex.

"And I really am sorry I didn't tell you about Melina being my ex. I should have told you and it was wrong that I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dave. You probably should have told me but it's okay," she said.

"Thank-you," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss and then said, "It's 12:00. I told Mark and Randy we'd meet them at the gym by 1 so we should probably go get my car from the club and then go to the store to get your Gatorade."

"Okay," said Alex. "Can I just get my gym clothes together first?"

"Yeah," he said. Alex grabbed her gym clothes while Dave grabbed his clothes. They walked out the door and caught a cab to go get Dave's car. When they got to the club Alex climbed in Dave's car and they headed to a grocery store.

As they were driving Dave turned the music up and Alex said, "Are you kidding me? Can you turn it down? I feel like my head is about to explode."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, Baby," he said as he turned the music down. They arrived at the store and Dave ran inside to get her Gatorade and then they headed to the gym. When they got to the gym they went to change into their clothes. Alex put on a pair of black shorts and a light blue cami.

They were a little late but they walked over and met up with Mark and Randy. "What took you guys so long?" asked Randy.

"We had to stop at the store to get Alex some Gatorade. She's not feeling that great," said Dave.

"I bet. She drank so much last night. Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"I remember the WHOLE night. I wasn't that drunk," she said.

"Okay. Just checking," he said.

"I'm going to go run on the treadmill. I'll be back," said Alex.

"Okay. I'll be here lifting weights," said Dave. Alex gave him a quick kiss and she walked over to the treadmill. Dave walked over to lift weights with Randy.

"So what happened after you two left the club last night was Alex mad about the Melina thing?"

"Actually no. She was cool with it. We actually had sex last night after we left."

"Did she say anything about it?"

"Not last night. She asked me what Melina was talking about when she told her she didn't know what kind of man I am. I told her about what happened with Angie but I didn't tell her the whole story. She seemed all right with it. I told her I wasn't going to cheat on her and she was okay with that."

"Dave, you better not cheat on her. She's a sweet girl. You're lucky to have her. Don't hurt her."

"Randy, I'm not going to cheat on her. There is no way I can hurt her after everything she's been through in her life," he said.

"She's been through a lot?"

"Yeah but I don't want to discuss it."

"It's cool man. It's between you two."

"She's amazing though I'll tell you that. I would be stupid if I did anything that would make her leave me. I think it's cool that we don't have just a physical connection but emotionally we have a connection. Usually when I'm with a girl it's because of the sex but with Alex it's so much more than that. I love talking to her and I love just being with her. She's awesome. She's a really good person and she's wonderful. I really like her. I mean the sex is good with her but the relationship isn't just based on that. And I think that's a good start to the relationship."

"Did I just hear Dave Batista say that the relationship isn't based on sex?"

"Yes, Randy," he said. "There is so much more to it. I really do think I'm crazy about her. She might be the one."

"Dave, you two just got together over a month ago. I think it's a little soon to say she's the one."

"Randy, I'm serious. One day Alex is going to be my wife."

"Wow, Dave. I don't even know what to say about this. You're really hooked on her aren't you?"

"Yes, Randy. I am. I don't know what it is about her but there is just something about her that has caught my heart."

"Dave, she makes you a softie."

"Yeah. I know but I wouldn't change that for the world as long as I am with her."

After they were finished working out they both showered and headed back to the hotel to get ready for the house show that night. Before they went to the arena Dave and Alex went out to get Chinese food. "So are you ready for tonight?" asked Dave

"I guess. After everything that happened last night I don't know how people are going to feel about me now."

"What happened last night isn't your fault. You got a drink thrown on you and you retaliated," he said. "I would have done the same thing. Although Melina is a bitch so she would be the one to get the divas to turn against you but I wouldn't worry about that. You can hang out with Randy, John, Mark and me."

"Well, despite everything that happened last night with Melina I did have a good time with you guys but I do want to skip the bar or the club tonight and just go back to the hotel and watch a movie."

"That's cool. We can do that. I like that idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like spending time with you no matter what we do."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So are you enjoying yourself with me this weekend?"

"Yes. I'm really going to miss you when we go back to New York and then you leave again. It's going to suck."

"I know. It's going to be rough not holding you in my arms for those few days I'm gone. I miss you when I'm on the road."

"I miss you too when you're gone. I'm just thankful for unlimited text and unlimited calling because if I didn't have that my cell phone bill would be astronomical."

"I know and this time when I go away I'm going to be on the west coast so we'll only be together 2 days out of the week."

"That's going to suck."

"I know but every day you'll wake up to a good morning text."

"I love the good morning texts. They always make my day go better."

"Good," said Dave. "When do you get out of school for the semester?"

"In the beginning of December."

"And when do you go back?"

"The middle of January. Why?"

"Would you like to go stay at my house in Washington D.C. with me while you're out of school and then travel with me until school starts again?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Baby."

"I would love to."

"You do know that if you go to Washington D.C. you're going to end up meeting my girls right?"

"Are you sure? I mean that's something serious. Do you really want your kids to meet me this soon?"

"Yeah, Alex. I'm serious about you and I'm serious about this relationship."

"Okay," she said. "But I'm not good around kids."

"You'll be fine," said Dave. "I'm sure they'll like you."

"I hope."

"They will. My girls are sweet kids."

As they finished eating they were getting ready to leave the restaurant when a little kid came up to Dave and said, "Batista, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure you can, buddy. What's your name?"

"Gabe," he said.

"Okay, Gabe." Dave signed the boy's book and handed it back to him. "Here you go. Have a good day."

Dave and Alex walked to the car and Alex said, "That was the cutest thing ever."

"Thank-you," said Dave. "I never say no to autographs as long as I'm asked when I'm not eating."

Later that night after the show Dave and Alex were leaving the arena together when there were still fans outside waiting to catch a superstar. About 10 fans spotted Dave and came up to him for an autograph. Alex watched as Dave signed their autographs and took a few pictures with them. A little boy looked up at Alex and said to Dave, "who is that?"

Dave looked at Alex and smiled. "That's my girlfriend, Alex," he said.

"Oh. Alex can I have your autograph too?" asked the little boy. The boy was so cute Alex couldn't say no so she signed his book for him even though she wasn't famous. "Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome," said Alex. As Dave finished signing the autographs he took Alex's hand again and they walked to his car.

When they started heading to the hotel Dave said, "I hope you're getting used to the autographs and the fans because that is part of your life now."

"It's cool. I think it's nice that you take the time to stop and sign autographs. I don't mind it at all. They're your fans."

When they got back to the hotel Dave ordered a movie for them to watch and they cuddled up on the bed to watch it. "You know I love when I'm holding you in my arms," said Dave.

"I love being in your arms," she responded.

He kissed her forehead and they sat and watched the movie. When it was over Dave turned off the TV and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Good night, Alex," he said.

"Good night," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: This thing with Alex and Melina isn't over and I still say Dave should have told Alex about the kiss and he should have told her about going to Melina's hotel room..when that comes out it can't be good. And Dave and Alex are so cute together but cuteness can only last so long..just a hint that soon not everything is going to be apple pie. Please tell me what you think . Please review and as always thanks for taking the time to read. **


	9. Chapter 9

***As Always thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Thank you.**

***YOu know who I own.**

About a month later a couple days before Thanksgiving Alex was at her apartment talking to Mel. "Mel, I am so scared right now," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Mel.

"Because I'm late. My period is a week late."

"Wow. That kinda sucks," said Mel.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's only a week late calm down."

"Yeah but it ALWAYS comes on time."

"Well..are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. Who knows."

"Alex. Seriously, are you pregnant."

"I don't know it's a possibility I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well yeah. I mean Dave and me have done it a couple times or a lot of times. So I guess there's a possibility."

"Did you tell Dave yet?"

"Hell no."

"I would love to be around for that conversation. You better get a test if you think you are."

"I would rather wait another week or two to see if it comes. If not then I'll get a test."

"Well, don't stress yourself about it. This is why I told you to use protection because this could happen."

"Mel, I don't need a mother speech right now. Seriously what am I going to do. I don't want a kid."

"Alex, don't you think you should calm down and wait until you know for sure. It could just be a week or so late. It's nothing to stress about. Scientifically menstrual cycles don't always fall on the same date every month. Sometimes there's more than 28 days between cycles and sometimes there's less. Just because it didn't come yet doesn't mean it won't. Just relax."

"Mel, you are unbelievable. Really. You don't know ANYTHING about psychology but when it comes to this you know EVERYTHING."

"Well, I keep track of this stuff all the time so I know when I'm most likely to get pregnant or not."

"I don't."

"Obviously, Alex. Is Dave coming home this week?"

"No. He's going to Washington D.C. to be with his daughters for Thanksgiving. He won't be back until next Wednesday."

"Oh boy. How are you going to handle that?"

"I don't know. I miss him already. I hate when he's gone."

"I know you do. When are you going to D.C.?"

"Next month after school gets out."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I can't wait! I'll be with Dave for a month. It's going to be awesome. I really like traveling with him. It's fun."

"What do you guys do?"

"We go out after the shows to clubs and bars. His friends are cool. Especially Randy."

"Ugh. Alex don't start on the Randy thing again. I told you I'm not interested in him."

"Mel, he's pretty cool."

"I said I'm not interested."

"Okay. Sorry."

"So how are you going to tell Dave you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to."

"I wouldn't either. If you're not I hope this teaches you a lesson to use birth control or something."

"It will."

"Okay so I just thought about how funny it would be if you were pregnant and you had to tell your mom. That would be funny."

"Mel, I don't see anything funny about that. She would kill me. Trust me she would kill me especially since she gave us a speech about no sex before marriage."

"Your mom is crazy."

"I know."

"You get to see her on Thursday," said Mel.

"Don't remind me. I'm going to get lectures and all the usual crap."

"I know. Good luck."

"Thanks. Do you think I should call Dave and tell him?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"I think he should know but I'm scared."

"Tell him," said Mel.

"Okay. I'm going to call him."

"Speaker phone it."

"Um. Okay but if the conversation gets personal I'm going to take him off speaker," said Alex as she dialed Dave's number. His phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey, Baby. What's up?"

"Hey."

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"Dave, I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT? Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was but I'm not."

"Shit."

"Sorry," said Alex.

"No, Alex. Don't be sorry. Are you sure?"

"I don't know. All I know is I'm running late and I don't usually run late. So there is a possibility."

"Look, Alex. Calm down I'm sure you're not pregnant. If you are we're going to deal with it but I think we should wait it out for about a week and then get a test. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Baby, don't worry about it."

Alex started crying, "Dave, I'm scared."

"I know. Don't cry. It's going to be okay. I'm here. If you are pregnant I'm going to be there for you and the baby. Let's just wait it out before we get upset about it okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"So are you ready for Thanksgiving?"

"I guess. I have to deal with my mom."

"Oh. Your mom is well..old fashioned."

"I know," said Alex as she laughed.

"All right, Baby. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Bye," said Alex and they both hung up their phones. Alex was really worried and scared that she was pregnant. She wasn't ready for a baby and she didn't want to be a mother. She hoped Mel was right and that she wasn't pregnant.

On Thursday morning Alex woke up in her old bedroom at her parents' house. She looked at her cell phone and saw she had a new text. She saw it was from Dave and it said, "Good morning, Baby. Happy Thnxgiving." Alex said to herself, "So sweet," before she text messaged him back wishing him a Happy Thanksgiving. She got up out of bed and walked downstairs. She saw her mom in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Good morning, Mother," she said.

"Good morning, Alexandra. Would you like to help me with some of the food?"

"Sure. Let me go get dressed first." Alex went upstairs and got dressed. When she came back down she helped her mom cook some of the meal.

"So, Alexandra, how is your boyfriend?"

"He's good."

"What's his name? Dan?" asked her mother.

"His name is Dave," she answered.

"Oh yeah, Dave. Is he still living at your apartment?"

"When he's off of work he is."

"Alexandra, you just don't learn. You shouldn't live with a man before you're married."

"Mother, it doesn't matter. It's my life. I don't know why it's such a big deal that we sleep together. I'd rather live with a man to know that I can stand living with him than getting married and then moving in together and learn I can't live with him."

"Yeah but you don't even know this man and he's how old?"

"He's 38 mother and I do know him. He's the sweetest guy I've ever known. I have fun with him. I really like being with him. He's amazing."

"Alexandra, why is a 38 year old living with a 21 year old?"

"Seriously Mother, why does it matter? He treats me well and he's not beating the shit out of me or raping me," said Alex.

"I think he's too old for you."

"That's your opinion. Mother, it's my life. I'm 21 you can't control me anymore."

"Alexandra, I just don't like the idea. This isn't how you were raised."

"Whatever," said Alex as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her dad who was watching TV with her brother Chris. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Alex. What's wrong?"

"Mom is getting on my case again about my boyfriend. She's just saying that he's too old for me and that we shouldn't be living together. I don't understand it. When is she going to let me grow up and make my own decisions. I hate that," she said.

"I know, Alex. I do agree with her though. I think Dave is too old for you and that you're making a huge mistake. I think you should find someone a little younger."

"Dad, I don't understand why age matters so much. Dave is a good guy. He treats me well and he doesn't hurt me. He's so loving and gentle with me. He's just an amazing guy. He's not beating the shit out of me or anything like that. He's really sweet."

"I'm sure he's sweet but I just don't like the idea of a 38 year old living with my baby girl."

"Dad, he's a good guy. Can you stop focusing on his age for a second?"

"Okay, Alex. What does he do for a living?"

"He's a wrestler for WWE," said Alex.

"That's an interesting career. You don't even watch wrestling anymore."

"I do now. I'm going to be traveling with him for the month I'm out of school."

"Wow."

"Oh and I'll be staying at his house in Washington D.C. too so I won't be around till January. I have to get away from Tony and his gang."

"So you're not coming here for Christmas?"

"Nope. Dave and me already talked about it. I'm spending Christmas with his family."

"Oh. I guess if you're serious about this Dave guy we're going to need to learn to share you with his family. If you get married one day that's how it's going to be. I'm going to be honest with you, Alex."

"Okay," she said.

"You're my baby girl and I just want what's best for you. I can't tell you not to date Dave and I can't tell you what to do. You're going to make your own choices and make your own decisions. I want you to be happy and if you think Dave is who makes you happy then he's who you need to be with."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome," he said as he hugged his daughter.

"Trust me, Dad when you meet him you'll like him."

"I hope so," he said.

Later that afternoon at dinner Alex's mom was going around offering everyone wine. "Alexandra, would you like a glass of wine?"

"No, Mother," she said.

"Wow. Alex refused a glass of wine," said Chris. "What is up with that?"

"I just don't want to drink wine today," she said. The truth was she didn't want wine because she thought she was pregnant and if she was pregnant she couldn't drink.

"Oh," said Chris.

They filled their plates with food and then Alex's dad said grace. When he was finished Sylvia began criticizing Alex again. "Alexandra, how is school going?"

"Good."

"Still holding your 3.8 GPA?"

"Yes. I'm trying to get a 4.0 GPA."

"Well, if you stop screwing around with your boyfriend you might actually get a 4.0."

"Mother, I just want you to know when I have tests and Dave is home he helps me study for them. He knows how much I like school and how focused I am so he always helps me out."

"Did he go to college?"

"Um. No," said Alex.

"Oh. Do you want to invite him here for Christmas?"

"Actually I'm going to D.C. with him for Christmas and I'm spending Christmas with his family," she said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. We discussed that a few weeks ago and we decided to spend Christmas together in D.C. and I'll be gone for a month."

"What are you going to be doing for a month?"

"Traveling with Dave and staying with him in D.C."

"So I'm not going to see you for a month?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I need to get out of New York. Tony is still MIA and Dave asked me to go stay with him in D.C. while I was out of school between semesters."

"This is crazy. You don't listen to any advice I give you. I don't like this idea of you traveling with him. You don't need to get involved with that life style."

"As opposed to getting involved in a life of drugs and murder. Is that the life you want me to live?"

"No. I want you to live a life that we raised you to live."

"And why can't I live my own life?"

" Do we have to have this on Thanksgiving?" asked her dad.

"No. We don't," said Alex.

"I just want her to know she's making a mistake."

"Sylvia, you would think that because if you had your way she would be single all her life. Let the girl live her own life. Let her make her own choices and her own decisions. You know she is a smart girl. She isn't going to do anything dumb. Just let her live her own life. Now end this conversation and let us have a real family Thanksgiving."

"Fine," said Sylvia.

After Alex's dad had to get the conversation and criticism of Alex to end everything else went great. They sat and ate dinner. After dinner they watched some football before they had desert. As the evening went on Alex decided she was going to go back to her apartment. She went up to her old room and grabbed her things. While she was in her room her phone rang. She saw that it was Dave. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, Baby. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too," said Alex.

"So how was dinner?"

"Eh. My mom was on my case the entire day because of me going out with you."

"She's going to have to get over that and realize I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I told her I was going to be with you for Christmas. She wasn't too happy."

"Oh. I told my mom you were coming here for Christmas. She can't wait to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet her either. Dave, I really miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be home on Tuesday afternoon. I'm taking a red eye flight out of Florida to see you."

"I can't wait."

"I can't wait either. Did you get anything yet?" asked Dave.

"Nope not yet," said Alex.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure everything is fine."

"I hope."

"Alex, it will be. Anyway I have to go. Athena wants to watch a movie with me so we're going to go watch a movie. Have a good night. I'll call you later to talk. Bye."

"Bye, Baby." she said and they both hung up.

Later that night when Alex got back to her apartment she went to unlock the door and noticed it was already open. She walked into her apartment to see everything trashed. She took her things into the bedroom and she ran into Tony. "Where were you?"

"At my mom's house. How did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways. Where's your boyfriend at?"

"Away."

"So you think it's okay to screw around on me?"

"Tony, are you high?" She asked smelling the marijuana on him and looking at his blood shot eyes.

"No, Alex. I'm upset because I come home and find my girlfriend isn't home. And then I find out she's screwing around like some tramp. Did I tell you the relationship was over?"

"No. I told YOU it was over. So I think you need to leave," said Alex.

"No. I'd rather stay here."

"Tony, you don't live here anymore and you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"Tony. Leave."

"No."

"Fine," said Alex as she walked out of the bedroom to get the phone to call the police. She didn't care if Ron came after her she just wanted Tony out of the apartment. She picked up the phone and started to dial the number when Tony grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"I don't think so, Bitch." He said as he threw the phone. He slapped her across the face once.

As she started to cry he took her and slammed her back against the wall. "TONY NO! PLEASE STOP."

"No. You want to be a little slut? I'll treat you like a little slut," he said as he took his belt off. He took his belt across Alex's back at least 5 times as she screamed out in pain begging for him to stop. After her final cry for help and her laying on the floor Tony kicked her one time in the stomach. Alex laid there and cried. Tony looked at her with a smile on his face and said, "Alex, this is far from over but for now I'm done. I will be back." And he kissed her lips. Alex watched him walk out of the apartment before she got up. She was crying through the pain. She just didn't understand why Tony kept coming back and coming back. She just wanted him to leave her alone and move on with her life. She just wanted her life Tony free and wanted Dave to be in her life more and more everyday. Alex locked the apartment door and walked into the bedroom. She took off her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Her back was already starting to bruise and she had the largest welts she had ever seen on her back. Her stomach was starting to bruise where she was kicked. If there was one thing about Alex that everyone knew it was that she bruised easily. Her friends growing up would call her the bruiser because she'd always have a bruise from field hockey or soccer. The side of her face was swollen. As she looked at herself she cried. She was starting to hate herself for even getting involved with Tony. If she hadn't been at the club that night she wouldn't have even met Tony. If she wouldn't have met Tony then she wouldn't have the bruises on her body that she was showing now and then she realized if it wasn't for Tony she would have never met Dave. That was the only good thing that came out of getting involved with Tony was that because Tony hurt her she walked into that busy intersection and Dave saved her life. If anything Tony pushed her right into Dave's arms. Alex took an ice pack out of the freezer and put it on her face to stop the swelling.

She sat down on the couch and as she did her cell phone started to ring. She looked at it and saw it was Dave. "Hello," she said trying to hide that she had been crying.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Alex, you sound like you're crying. Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said lying again.

"Alex, I don't think you're telling me the truth. Did someone hurt you?" Alex couldn't hold it anymore and she started bawling. "Oh my God, Alex. Was it Tony? Did he hurt you again?"

"Y-y-y-es" she cried out. "I hurt so bad."

"What happened?"

"I came home and he was inside. I told him to leave and he wouldn't. I went to call the police and he grabbed the phone from me and threw it. Then he threw me against the wall and then he hit me in the back with his belt. He hit me in the face and then. And then.." she started to say as she cried more.

"And then he what?" asked Dave.

"He kicked me in the stomach, Dave."

"Damn it. I should have been there. I should have been there to protect you. Listen to me, Alex. This is what I want you to do okay?"

"Okay."

"I want you to go to the hospital and try to avoid getting his douche bag of a father for a doctor and get checked out. Make sure EVERYTHING is okay with you. And didn't you say you thought you might be pregnant?"

"Yes, Dave."

"Look if you are you need to get checked out. This whole pregnancy thing could be a false alarm but if it's not it's important you get checked out. So I want you to go to the hospital and get checked. Okay?"

"Okay, Dave."

"And baby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and I'm going to head up to New York tonight. That bastard f**ked with you for the last time. He's dealing with me now. I will be there soon. I love you and go to the hospital."

"I love you too," she said. "And I'm going to the hospital right now."

"Okay, Baby. I'll be there. I promise. I'm leaving my mom's now."

"Okay."

"Bye"

"Bye," she said and they hung up the phones.

When Dave got off the phone he said to his mom, "Mom, I have to go to New York tonight. Something happened with Alex and I have to be there for her."

"Okay, Dave. What about the girls?"

"Can you keep them until I get back on Sunday?"

"Yes, Dave. Go take care of Alex. I'll see you on Sunday," she said hugging her son.

"Bye, Mom."

Dave's daughter Athena came in the room and said, "Dad, where are you going?"

"A friend of mine got hurt tonight and I have to go make sure she's okay."

"Okay, Dad. When are you coming home?"

"I'll be back on Sunday. Your nana is going to watch you and Lani until then okay?"

"Okay, Dad. I love you," she said hugging her dad.

"I love you too," he said hugging her. Dave said bye to Keilani and walked out the door. He got in his car and headed to New York to be with Alex and to beat the shit out of Tony. He was going to make sure Tony would pay for what he did to Alex.

Meanwhile Alex got on her shirt and her jacket and headed to the hospital.

***A/N: Sounds like Tony is a dead man walking. So tell me what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. YOu guys are great.**

***YOu know who I own.**

Alex walked into the emergency room. She was in so much pain she felt she was going to collapse at any moment. She walked up to the desk and said, "My name is Alexandra Brooks. I think I might be pregnant and I was just physically attacked. I came to be checked out."

"So you don't know if you're pregnant?" asked the receptionist.

"Not for sure but there is a possibility I could be and plus I had broken ribs not too long ago and during the attack I got kicked in the ribs again and I have bruises all over my back. I just need to be checked. And can you tell me what doctors are in tonight?"

"Ma'am, do you want to talk to the police about the attack?"

"No. No police involvement. I just want to see if I am pregnant and I just want to make sure everything is okay with me. So can you please tell me the doctors on call tonight?"

"Just a minute," she said.

"Okay," said Alex.

The receptionist got up and looked to see who the doctors were. She brought the clip board over and said, "Dr. Ciccone and Dr. Thompson are the two doctors tonight."

"Well, is there a way I can request Dr. Thompson?" asked Alex.

"I don't think so. It's Thanksgiving night and we have tons of injuries coming in. It's who ever gets done first to get to you. I'm sorry, Ms. Brooks," said the receptionist.

"You don't understand. I don't want Dr. Ciccone. Please I don't care how long I have to wait. I don't want Dr. Ciccone," she said.

"Ms. Brooks, I'm sorry but you'll get the doctor you get. Don't worry. Dr. Ciccone is a great doctor. You'll be all right in his care," said the receptionist.

"Whatever," said Alex. She was in too much pain to even care. She just signed her name on the sheet, walked over to an empty chair and sat down. She picked up a magazine to read. She could barely sit down and when she did she didn't want to put her back up against the chair. Her shirt was really irritating her back. She sat reading the magazine for a few minutes before they called her into the room to get insurance information and to see what her problem was. They jotted down everything she said and then gave her a hospital bracelet. She went back to her chair and sat down when she was finished.

Meanwhile in the back the receptionist took Alex's papers to Dr. Thompson who was in the room with Dr. Ciccone. "Dr. Thompson, there is a female out here that is requesting you for a doctor. She said she might be pregnant and she was just physically attacked. She wants to be checked out to make sure everything is fine. Here is her paper work," she said.

She handed him the paperwork and instead Dr. Ciccone grabbed it. "Oh, Alexandra Brooks. I'll handle this one," he said.

"Dr. Ciccone, I know you're a great doctor but she requested Dr. Thompson. And she made it perfectly clear she didn't want you for a doctor."

"Well, Sarah, I don't really care. She's going to get me for a doctor."

"Dr. Ciccone, she doesn't want you for a doctor. She wants Dr. Thompson."

"I'm sorry but I'm available right now and I can take her. Just give this to my nurse and get her back here so I can check her out."

"Okay, Dr. Ciccone," said the receptionist as she took Alex's paperwork to his nurse.

Alex continued sitting in the waiting room reading the magazine. After sitting for about an hour the nurse came out and said, "Alexandra Brooks." Alex put the magazine down and walked back with the nurse. The nurse took her to the room and gave her a gown to put on. The nurse left for a few minutes to get what she needed to do a blood test on Alex while she was putting on the gown. Once Alex had the gown on she sat down on the bed. Shortly after the nurse came back in and said, "Alexandra, I understand you think you're pregnant?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"I was attacked. I went to my apartment and there was someone in there. They hit me in the face, threw me against a wall, beat me with a belt and then kicked me in the stomach," she responded.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"No," said Alex lying. She didn't want any trouble. She just wanted to know if she was pregnant or not. She didn't care about anything else.

"All right, Alexandra. The doctor told me to draw some blood and send it down to the lab to see if you're pregnant. We will have the results back within an hour. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. The nurse pulled out the needle and took Alex's left arm. She tightened the arm to make the vein more noticeable. She took the needle and jabbed it into Alex's arm but missed the vein. "Ouch," she said.

"Sorry," said the nurse as she tried again.

She missed the vein again. "Seriously, do you know what you're doing? The vein is as clear as can be. I don't know how you keep missing it. Maybe you should get someone else to do it."

"I'm sorry, Alexandra. I'll get it this time." She put the needle in Alex's arm and this time found the vein. Alex watched as blood was drawn. The nurse took the blood and labeled it. She put a piece of cotton on the spot she had taken blood and put the band aide over it. "All right, Alexandra, I'm going to take this to the lab and the doctor will be in shortly to see you."

"Okay," said Alex as she watched the nurse walk out of the room. She took a deep breath because in an hour she would know if she was going to be a mom or not. She was hoping not but if she was it was what it was. There wasn't anything that could be done if she was. It was something her and Dave would both have to deal with. She sat there for a while before the doctor came in. She heard her cell phone go off so she got off the bed to get it. She saw it was Dave, "Hey, Dave," she said.

"Hey, Baby. How is everything going?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting to see the doctor. The nurse took some blood to see if I am pregnant. She said it would take an hour. I'm scared, Dave."

"I know you are but I promise you. If you are pregnant it will be okay. If you're not then we're just going to need to be more careful next time."

"Okay. When are you coming?"

"I'm rushing to get there. I will be there by midnight. Okay?"

"Okay. Dave, my back hurts so bad," she said holding back tears.

"Alex, please don't cry. It's going to make me feel worse for not being there."

"I'm trying not to but it just hurts so bad."

"I know, Alex but I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay, Dave."

"Look, I'm on the highway so I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Stay strong. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Bye, Baby."

"Bye."

After they hung up their phones the doctor walked in. Alex rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "Alex!"

"Hey, Dr. Ciccone," she said less than thrilled.

"So you might be pregnant huh?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Interesting. So what is the problem tonight?"

"I'm sure you know what the problem is. I know you talked to your son today. It's Thanksgiving," she said.

"Oh yeah. We talked. He told me he was going to visit you after dinner but he didn't say you would be coming to visit me tonight. What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. Your son has a problem. He's an asshole."

"Alex, don't talk about your boyfriend like that," he said with a smile.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Wait, where's your boyfriend? The big tough guy?"

"Away. Seriously though can you do your job and check me out?"

"I'm getting to that."

"You're not a very good doctor," said Alex.

"Maybe not to you but to everyone else I am."

"So what would your colleagues say if they knew you were writing prescriptions for drug dealers? And what would they say if they knew you helped supply the syringes for heroine shooters? And I'm pretty sure you would be fired if they found out you used your money to have innocent people taken out?"

"You won't say anything to anyone."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't."

"If you want to live you won't say anything do you understand me? I will kill you myself if any of that gets out."

"And I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to threaten your patients like that."

"You're not my patient. You're my son's bitch."

"If my health insurance is covering this visit. I'm pretty sure that makes me a patient. I came here to get checked out not to be threatened so stop being an arrogant asshole and do your job. Be a professional."

"You have a really big mouth. I bet you didn't have that big mouth when my son was beating the hell out of you. And judging by that bruise on your face he did a good job."

"You're such an asshole," said Alex. "Now seriously can you do your job." She was starting to get irritated.

"Okay. I am going to look at your back." He looked at her back that was covered with bruises and welts.

He took his hands and pressed her spine. "Ouch. Stop. Not so rough," she said starting to cry.

"I'm barely even touching it, Alex. And I need you to get up and then bend over and touch your toes. I need to make sure everything is good with your spine."

"Fine," said Alex as she got up off the bed. She bent over to touch her toes. She couldn't even make it to her toes the pain was so excruciating that she cried out in pain. "I can't. It hurts too much," she said crying.

"All right, then get back on the bed and lay down. I need to check your ribs and your stomach," he said.

Alex got up on the bed and laid down. Dr. Ciccone took his hands and pressed where Tony had kicked her. "Oh my God. Seriously can I get another doctor? You're doing everything you can to hurt me. You're pressing too hard," she said.

"Listen you little bitch, if you are pregnant I hope my son killed that little bastard. You were supposed to marry him and have his kids. Not go out and slut around and get pregnant by someone else."

"Oh my God. Why are you so mean? That is the most horrific thing I have ever heard someone say."

"If you are pregnant chances are the baby didn't make it. And that would be the best thing for all of us."

"You really don't have a heart do you?"

"I guess you could call me heartless. I don't really care. You did my son wrong."

"I didn't do your son wrong. Your son brought drugs into my house, he raped me, he broke my ribs and he did this to me. But I did him wrong? Whatever."

"You brought that on yourself. Anyway, You can sit up now. Everything seems fine with you. Just put an ice pack on your back that will help with the bruising. Also keep an ice pack on your face to stop the swelling. The nurse will bring me the results of your pregnancy test and then you can go home. I will be back after I get the results. If you are pregnant you're going to need to be checked further so stay in your gown. And remember Alex, you deserved all of this," he said before he left the room.

Alex started crying at the things he said to her. She really wished Dave would have been there because she knew he would have put Dr. Ciccone's head through a wall. The stuff he said about the baby was just horrid. Sure she didn't know if she was pregnant or not but if she was that was a horrible thing to say and hard for her to hear. She didn't know someone on the earth could be so hateful.

She sat there waiting for what seemed like forever. She looked at her cell phone and saw it was 10:30 at night. She was starting to get impatient. She just wanted to know what was going on. Finally about 20 minutes later Dr. Ciccone came in with Alex's test results. "Alex, I have your results to your pregnancy test right here."

"Okay. Do you want to tell me if I'm pregnant or not?" she asked. She was scared at that moment. She was holding her breath and hoping she would hear what she wanted to hear but if she didn't it wouldn't matter. As long as everything was okay.

"Alex, you don't have to worry about anything. You're not pregnant. So you are free to go," said Dr. Ciccone.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. That was a scary situation for her. She knew that from now on Dave and her had to be very careful so she didn't get pregnant. She was held bent on not having any kids and she was going to keep it that way. "Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome but Alex this isn't over yet. So watch your back," he said before walking out of the room. Alex got off the bed and got her clothes on. She walked out of the room and headed home. As soon as she got to her apartment she walked in the door and made sure it was locked. She went into the bedroom and grabbed one of Dave's shirts and put it on. It made her feel secure since he wasn't there yet. She walked out into the living room and laid down on the couch. She turned on the TV and shortly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Around 1 in the morning Dave walked into the apartment. He saw Alex sleeping soundly on the couch and tried his hardest not to wake her up. He shut the door and locked it. He walked over to the couch and kissed Alex's forehead. She moved slightly and opened her eyes. "Dave?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm here now," he said.

"Dave!" she said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared and I hurt really bad. I'm so glad you're home!"

He wanted to wrap his arms around her but he was scared to. He didn't want to hurt her. "Don't worry, Alex. I'm here now and I'm going to take care of this situation."

"Don't, Dave. Tony is crazy. He never does shit alone unless he's beating me up," she said.

"I don't give a shit. I'm not afraid of his coward ass. He can bring whomever he wants. I'll kick all their asses. I'm not going to let him keep hurting you."

"He's going to keep coming after me. I was informed twice it's not over."

"Over my dead body," said Dave. "So how was the hospital?"

"It was the most horrific and terrible thing in the world," she said as she started to cry.

"What happened?"

"I got his dad for a doctor. He abuses his power. He made it all personal. He purposely hurt my back more by pressing on the spine and pushing on the bruises. He wanted me to bend over and touch my toes but I couldn't do it. And you know me Dave, I can touch my toes in fact I can touch the ground with out bending my knees but tonight I couldn't do it."

"I know. You're way too flexible," he said. "And about being pregnant? Are we going to have a baby or not?"

"We're not. I wasn't pregnant which was good. I don't want to be a mom, Dave. I don't want kids. And it was good I wasn't pregnant because if I was I most likely would have lost the baby."

"If you would have been pregnant and that happened Tony would never be seen again." Dave was glad Alex wasn't pregnant because he didn't want them to have a baby two months after their relationship started. He was disappointed though that Alex was held bent on not having kids. Even though he told her it didn't matter to him that they had kids or not it mattered. He wanted to have at least one baby with her. He was okay with her not wanting a baby because he loved her that much but he hoped she would change her mind down the road.

"And get this he told me that if I was pregnant he hoped his son killed the little bastard because I was supposed to marry his son and have his kids. I wasn't supposed to slut around and have someone else's kid. I couldn't believe he said that to me and he also told me that if things that he does behind the scenes got out he would kill me himself."

"What kind of animal says that shit to a woman? I'll kick his ass too. He's not going to kill anyone, but his mouth is about to meet my fist."

"Dave, you don't know Dr. Ciccone. He helps out all the drug users in the city. He has a lot of scummy friends. He's a very powerful person on and off the streets. He can get the roughest people after you. He's crazy. He has always scared me and I'm even more scared of him now because I'm on his bad side."

"Alex, I'm not scared of these people. Dr. Ciccone and his son are cowards who think it's okay to go around beating up women and hurting them but how will they do with someone my size. I'm not some 118 pound little girl that can snap like a twig. They messed with you so now they're going to mess with me. I'm not letting Tony get away with hurting you."

"Okay, Dave. I am so grateful for you right now. Thank-you."

"You're my girlfriend and I love you. I'm not going to stand back and watch another man put his hands on you and abuse you. You don't deserve that. He needs to pick on someone his own size. Let me see what he did," said Dave. He had already seen the bruising on her face. He was scared to see the bruises on her back.

"Dave, I can't."

"Alex, please just let me see what he did to you."

"Fine," said Alex as she lifted her shirt.

Dave looked at her back. The purple and black bruises covered her back from the top of the spine to the middle of the spine. She had welts and bruising the whole way down her back from the belt hitting her flesh. He looked at her stomach and saw the purple and black forming. "Oh my God, Alex. I am so sorry," he said as he touched her back.

"Ouch, Dave, please don't touch it. It hurts so much. I don't even like to breathe or lay down."

"I should have been here. I should have protected you. I am sorry."

"Dave, it's okay."

"Alex, it's not okay. This is inhumane. You don't deserve this. He's going to pay for this. I'm going to make sure he pays for this," said Dave.

"Dave, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Alex, how did you even get involved with this guy. I want to hear the story."

"Okay," said Alex as Dave sat down next to her. "I was about 19 years old. I was really young. In fact I just turned 19. Mel and me went to this club for my birthday. I was dancing with Mel and then Tony came over and started dancing with me. He then started to buy me drinks. He knew I wasn't 21 but he didn't care he had pull in the club and they let him buy the drinks for me. I kept drinking and drinking. I think his intention was to get me drunk enough to sleep with him. You know how I get when I drink too much."

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know how to word it but you're ready to have sex on the spot."

"Yeah. I guess you can put it that way. So he gets me super drunk. Mel knew of him and knew he was a bad guy. She kept trying to get me away from him but he wouldn't let me leave him. I ended up going back to his apartment with him. We slept together and then after that some how we started a relationship. I think it was more him telling me I was his girlfriend whether I wanted to be or not. The first year we were together he was awesome. He was an amazing guy. He wasn't mean he didn't hurt me. He was just really sweet. He was always hanging out with Ron, Brian and Chris but then he started to get worse within the last year. He started leaving me home while he would go out. Every time I would question him he would get angry and lose his temper with me. He yelled at me so many times. It started out as verbal abuse and then he would make me have sex with him. If I didn't want to he made me. I knew he was falling into some bad stuff but I couldn't leave. I thought there was hope but then he got worse and worse. It got to the point I was scared to breathe the wrong way or move the wrong way because he would flip out. He never laid a hand on me until that day I met you. I found his drugs and told him I wanted them out of here and that pissed him off. And he started to hurt me. That's how I got that bruise on my arm when you asked me what happened. Then he raped me. I thought after he left that was it and now he keeps coming back to hurt me. I don't understand why. I guess I should have known that night at the club he was a bad person to be involved with but I was young and stupid. I realize now he was the worst person I could possibly get involved with. And his dad oh my God. I never liked his dad. He was always that creeper type of dude. I knew he was a doctor and that always made me nervous. Then I heard about his other profession and the stuff he would do to people. He supplies drug dealers with drugs and he has been known to really kill people. I don't know how he hasn't been caught yet but he's one crazy bastard. He uses his money to bribe judges and police officers to keep his people out of jail. If you ever want to know someone that uses his wealth to his advantage it's him. I have actually been at his house as he beat his wife. He beat her because she dropped a plate on the floor. It was the most horrific thing I ever saw and he turned to Tony and said, 'Remember this son.' It was horrible. I HATED going to Tony's parents' house. Maybe I was stupid for not getting out of it then and maybe I'm stupid for staying in it as long as I did but I got out. I had to get out. I was not going down for the shit they do. They were the worst 2 years of my life. I'm glad I'm out but Tony still finds ways to hurt me. Tony and his dad are both crazy. His dad is crazier though and that is what scares me the most about him. He's not scared to do ANYTHING and some of the people he hooks up do not have very good track records. It's a life I never thought I would know of but somehow I ended up in the middle of it. I hate myself for that and that's why I am out. I just wish I never would have gotten involved with him but when you're 19 and you have this hot guy buying you drinks and treating you sweetly you're blinded by all his faults no matter how bad they are."

"Wow. You're not stupid for getting involved with that guy. You thought he was a nice guy but then he proved he wasn't. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I will never treat you like that. I will never lay my hands on you in a way that will hurt you. I promise you that. I just want you to know that I love you and I will do anything for you. Even if it means kicking the asses of some guys that have hurt you. There is NOTHING on this Earth that I wouldn't do for you and I want you to know that. I love you so much," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too," she said when they pulled away. "So despite all the negative stuff that happened on Thanksgiving did you have a good one?"

"Yes, Alex. I got to see my girls. I love my kids and I always love seeing them. And my mom. I'm a mama's boy. I love my mom. She's a great person. She brought me and my sister through a lot. I'm always thankful to her for getting us through the bad times. She's a great person. You'll love her. She's very loving and caring. Did you have a good Thanksgiving?"

"Not at all. I hate being with my parents. All my mom does is criticize. It drives me nuts. I love my dad though. I was definitely a daddy's girl growing up. I can't wait till I meet your mom. She sounds like she's amazing. I'm sorry that you had to meet my mom the way you did. That was her on a good day too."

"That was your mom on a good day?"

"Yeah," Alex said with a laugh, "she's full of fire. She stands strong in her beliefs. I think it kills her that I don't listen to ANYTHING she tells me."

"Yeah. The whole sex before marriage speech. You and me were way passed that when she gave us that speech."

"I know."

"You had hickies on your neck for goodness sake. I think that should have made it obvious something went down the night before."

"Actually, a person can have a hickey and have no sex at all the night before."

"That is true too. And about this pregnancy scare we had what do you want to do?"

"I don't know but we need to be really careful from now on. That was a scary situation for me. I thought I was going to be a mom. It was scary."

"I was scared about it too."

"I'll go back to taking the pill. I was on it when I was with Tony but after everything happened I stopped taking it and then well..yeah. We had that scare."

"That works for me."

"Good," she said as she got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. I'm tired. I had a long day and a very long night. I know I don't say this very often but I need some sleep."

"Okay, I'm going to bed too then I guess," he said getting up as she reached her hand out to help him up. She pulled him into a kiss and then they walked to the bedroom together. Alex climbed into bed as Dave got into bed next to her. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said. And soon they both fell asleep.

The next night around 10 p.m. Dave and Alex were getting ready to head to the bar together. Alex was finishing getting dressed while Dave was in the living room waiting for he. He was anxious to get to the bar so he could get his hands on Tony and teach him a lesson. "All right, I'm ready," said Alex as she walked out of the room in jeans and spaghetti strap top.

"Finally," he said getting up off the couch.

"Whoa. I know Mr. Metro sexual over there didn't just say finally to me. Any other time it would take you longer than me to get ready."

"I know. I just want to go to the bar. Are you sure Tony is going to be there tonight?"

"Yeah, Dave. Tony ALWAYS goes to the bars on Friday and Saturday nights. He'll be there."

"Okay," he said taking her hand. They walked out of the apartment and walked down to the bar. They walked in and it was packed that night. It must have been because it was a holiday weekend but whatever the reason it was still packed. Dave and Alex walked over to the bar and sat down. Dave ordered them a drink. They were sitting there drinking their drinks when Dave asked, "Do you see him?"

Alex looked around and shook her head. "He isn't usually down here. When he goes to the bar he stays in his private spots. Trust me I know. I've been there. He's usually up there," she said pointing to a private area Tony usually hung out. "If we don't' see him now then that means he's either doing a drug deal right now or he's having sex with some girl. Most likely some innocent girl because he preys on the innocent."

"When you see him let me know," said Dave.

"I will," said Alex looking worried.

Dave took her hand and said, "Don't worry, Alex. I will be okay. Trust me. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Dave, if you get in a fight with him watch him. If he goes down to his right ankle he's pulling a gun. If he goes down to the left ankle he's going to knife you. He started carrying weapons with him after he got beat up by a couple of guys for running his mouth. That's where he hides that stuff."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. I just want you to be careful." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

Meanwhile Tony and his friends Brian and Chris were just arriving at the bar. They went to their usual spot and looked around. "Hey, Tony, look who's here," said Chris.

"Who?"

"Alex and her boyfriend."

"What? I thought that bitch would be resting after what I did to her last night," he said looking at Dave and Alex talking.

"Well, apparently she's doing well because she's here drinking."

"I see this."

Alex looked up and saw Tony and his friends watching them. "Dave," she said.

"What?"

"He's here," she said.

"Don't point at him but is he were you told me he would be?"

"Yes," she said.

"What will get him upset and make him come down here?"

"I don't know. Anything could upset him."

"How about if I did this?" he said as he pulled her off the chair and pulled her over to him. He began making out with her and rubbing his hands all over her body carefully to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

She pulled away and said, "I don't know if this will piss him off but I like it," as she leaned in to kiss him some more. It was getting heated. Dave had his hands all over Alex's body and she had her hands all over him.

Tony and his friends were watching and Tony said, "Okay. I've had enough of this shit."

"What are you doing?" asked Chris.

"I'm going to kill a bitch and then kill her boyfriend. She's not going to come to my bar and disrespect me."

"Tony, I don't know if that's a good idea. Look at that guy. He's huge. He's some type of wrestler guy. He looks like he could hurt you."

"It's okay. I'm packing."

"Okay," said Chris, "but let me get some more of the guys before you go down there."

"Okay," said Tony. Chris went to get a couple of their friends. Tony walked down and walked up to Alex and Dave. "What the f**k is this shit?"

Alex and Dave broke away from each other. "I don't know what this shit is but what kind of shit is it that you're beating the hell out of a woman Alex's size?"

"She's a bitch."

"I'm sorry. She's a what?" Dave said getting up.

"She's a bitch."

"That's what I thought you said. Why don't we go outside and handle this. Then you can see what it's like to beat on someone your own size and someone that's going to fight back."

"All right, Big man. Let's go," said Tony.

Tony started walking outside and Dave was following behind him. Alex pulled his arm and he stopped to face her. "Baby, be careful," she said.

"I will. I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she said as she walked out with him.

When they got out there they saw Tony had his friends there to fight Dave with him. He had Chris, Brian, some big guy named Rob and Clay. Alex knew all of them and knew it wasn't going to be good. "5 on 1? Is that how you want it to be pussy?"

"You fight with me you fight with them," said Tony.

"Yeah because you're a pussy. I don't care. I'll take out him, him, fat boy and him. Then I'll take you out. Either way I'm getting to you before the night is done," said Dave.

"Come on, Big Man," said Rob.

"You want to go first Fat Boy? Okay. Let's do this," he said as he took his shirt off and handed it to Alex. It was the end of November and about 20 degrees outside. He was absolutely crazy but Alex loved him. Dave went through Rob like it was nothing. He destroyed him in a couple minutes. The others had seen him take Rob out and they walked away and let Tony defend himself. "Well, Tony. Looks like your friends left you hanging. So since you want to beat up a woman why don't you come beat on someone that can defend themselves against you. I'm even going to give you the first hit." Tony didn't do anything and Dave charged at him. He started pounding into Tony. He was throwing fists left and right. Tony came back with a few punches but soon enough Dave was in control again. Tony was down on the ground when Dave got up and took his belt off. He started whipping Tony the way Tony had whipped Alex the night before. "How does that feel? Do you like that? Asshole," said Dave as he kept hitting him with the belt. Tony started getting up off the ground. "What did you say?" asked Dave. "Oh. You want me to kick you in the ribs too?" he asked. "No problem, Dude," said Dave as he started kicking Tony in the ribs. "F**k with my girlfriend you f**k with me." Dave continued beating Tony. He took his belt and wrapped it around his throat. Tony was gasping for air. "That's what you get asshole. Don't make me have this conversation with you again," said Dave as he let Tony drop to the ground. Tony laid motionless and then Dave kicked Tony in his face one time and said, "That's for Alex." He took his shirt from Alex and put it back on.

"That was amazing," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"No problem, Baby," he said as he kissed her.

They started walking back to the apartment when a couple of Tony's friends came from behind and jumped Dave. Dave started fighting back. He could handle his own but one of the guys took Dave and slammed his head against a brick wall. Dave fell over onto the ground and the guys ran away. "DAVE!" yelled Alex as she ran over to him.

***A/N: Tony's dad is an a**hole. Wow..I can't believe some of the stuff he said to Alex. At least Alex wasn't pregnant...this time...And Tony finally got his. So tell me what you thought. Please review..Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank you.**

***You know who I own. **

"Alex, I'm fine," said Dave as he lay on the ground.

"But you're bleeding," she said.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. It's just a little blood. Those assholes will get theirs eventually," he said as he sat up. He touched his head and felt the blood. He looked at his hand and wiped it off on his jeans.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't want to go, Alex. I'll get that asshole Dr. Ciccone and then I'll want to rip his face off. I'll be fine. It's just a little cut. Let's go back to the apartment," he said trying to stand up. He stumbled a little bit. His eye was swollen because Tony got a couple hits in and hit his eye. He also had a bloody lip. His injuries were nothing compared to Tony's. Tony still laid motionless on the ground before Chris and Brian picked him up and took him to his father for medical treatment. Dave finally got up off the ground with Alex's help. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the apartment.

When they got inside the apartment Alex said, "Dave, sit down. Let me take care of the cuts for you."

"Okay," he said sitting down at the table. Alex walked into the bathroom and got peroxide, Neosporin, gauze, Q-tips and band-aides. She came back out with the supplies. "What are you going to do?" asked Dave.

"I'm going to clean your cuts up."

"Don't hurt me please," said Dave.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little girl cleaning out your cuts," she responded.

"I'm not. I just don't want it to hurt."

"Don't you get cuts all the time in ring?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"This is nothing different. Just sit still you have so much blood coming out of that cut on your head." She got a wash cloth from the bathroom and wet it with water. She took it to his forehead. The blood was still pouring out of his head and it was getting all over Alex. She held the wash cloth on his head for about 5 minutes hoping that it would slow down the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Alex. You have my blood all over you," said Dave.

"It's fine. I'm not scared of a little blood," she said still holding the wash cloth on his cut. When she took it off there was a lot less blood because it had helped slow down the bleeding. She took the peroxide and poured some on the gauze. She took the piece of gauze and put it on his cut. "It might burn a little bit okay?"

"It burns," said Dave.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just sit still," she said as she blew on his cut. "Better?"

"Yes, Baby," he said. She dried up the cut and put Neosporin on it. Then she took a band-aide and put it on his forehead. "Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome. Now let me look at your lip," she said. She took the wash cloth to his lip to clear up some of the blood. When she was finished she took a Q-tip and put some peroxide on it. She took the Q-tip and put it to his lip. When she was finished she walked over to the freezer and got out a couple ice cubes and put them in a bag. She wrapped a paper towel over the bag and handed it to Dave and said, "Put this on your lip. It will help the swelling."

Dave put the ice on his lip while Alex got some more ice cubes out of the freezer and put them in a bigger bag. She wrapped that bag in a dish towel and gave it to Dave to put on his eye. He had ice on his eye and on his lip. "Thank-you," he said, "Where did you learn to do this medical stuff?"

"I used to watch my mom fix my brothers up all the time and not to mention all the injuries I had. She taught me a thing or two about taking care of cuts, scrapes and bruises."

"I see," he said looking at her jeans that had his blood on them. "Again, I am sorry for getting blood on you."

"It's all right, Dave. It's not a big deal. I'm just really sorry," she said sitting down at the table across from him.

"For what?"

"Everything. This is all my fault. You wouldn't have those cuts or bruises if it wasn't for me. I'm poison. You should probably get away from me before you get hurt worse," she said.

"Alex, you are not poison. I'm not going to leave you because a couple assholes beat me up. They were cowards. They jumped me from behind. None of this is your fault. I chose to go fight Tony so it was my choice. Do not blame yourself," he said.

"It's still my fault. I am the reason you fought Tony," she said.

"Alex, seriously stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Just because I got jumped and have a few cuts and a few bruises doesn't mean I love you any less. I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. I love you, Alex. I don't care what I have to go through to keep you in my life but I'm going to do it," he said.

"I love you too, Dave," she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered.

"You told me you were married twice but they didn't work out. You told me about your second marriage but what happened with your first marriage?"

"That marriage was a sham to begin with. I only married her because she got pregnant. I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time but the more I have thought about it makes it look like a bad idea. I've learned that if you knock someone up marriage isn't the answer. She's just a really hateful person and likes to hurt people. I don't know why I stuck around so long but I did. She's just a negative person and I couldn't be around the negativity all the time. She's the mother of my children and those kids are the only good thing that came out of that marriage. Other than that it was a piece of crap marriage and a relationship. I only keep contact with her so I can see my girls."

"I see. How are your girls doing?" asked Alex.

"They're doing good. I talked to my mom today. She's keeping them while I'm up here but I'm going back down tomorrow to see them. They're going to have tons of questions as to why I have cuts and bruises."

"Are you going to have them for Christmas?"

"I won't have them Christmas morning but I will have them Christmas night until New Year's Eve Day."

"Do they know about me yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to tell them about you today but I'm here so I'll tell them when I go back down there. They're good kids though. You'll like them when you meet them."

"I'm scared they're going to hate me," said Alex.

"Hey, they're not going to hate you. Trust me I don't just let any woman meet my kids. I have to be serious about her before she meets them. So it's not like they meet a lot of different women. They're very sweet kids. I think the only other woman besides you that I've let them meet is Angie and we ended up getting married."

"Oh," said Alex.

"So are you ready for the semester to end and ready to travel with me?"

"I can't wait! I'm excited to have that whole month with you. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes. A lot of other guys bring their girlfriends, fiancées or wives with them on the road. So it is fine that you go on the road with me. Plus it gives me companionship and I don't have to miss you so much because you'll be with me."

"I hate being away from you. It really sucks. I never knew it would be so hard missing someone. It literally hurts me every time you're away. I just feel like a piece of me is missing."

"I feel the same way every time I'm on the road. I miss you like hell when I'm gone and I always feel like a piece of me is missing," he said.

"What is it like traveling on the road?"

"It's all right. It gets kind of boring sometimes. We go to one city one day and the next day we leave for the next. I'm glad they have the brand extension now because it cuts my travel down. I only have to travel Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. It's a busy 4 days. Sometimes after one show we have to drive right away to the next city before we even sleep. It's tough. Then we have our fun nights when we go out after shows. No matter where we are we take time to work out. Sometimes we have to speed through a work out to get everything that needs to be done in a day. I do have to warn you though since I just won the championship on Sunday my schedule is going to be busier. I have appearances and autograph signings most of the time you're traveling with me. You're more than welcome to come with me to the signings and appearances but they last a while. My signings are about 2 hours long so it's up to you. The best part of traveling though is riding in the car. I always ride with Randy and John. It's just us three we have a pretty good time. A lot of funny shit goes down especially when we let Randy drive. We have fun but it's a busy time," he said.

"Wow. It sounds interesting," she said.

"You'll have fun. I'm going to try my hardest to have a few dates in between appearances, shows and signings. I don't want you to feel neglected. And I feel bad because you don't get to go to Iraq with us because you'll still be in school. Now that is a fun trip. It always is. I love going there and putting a smile on the men and women fighting for our country. It's just a really fun show."

"So how often are we going to see each other while we're traveling?"

"I don't know. Hopefully enough. It all depends on my schedule."

"Oh," she said. She didn't want to travel with him and end up in the hotel by herself while he was out doing promotions, appearances and signings. She had a feeling that since he was the champion they were going to see each other less and less. She wasn't sure if she could handle that or not. She was going to try to make it work but she had no idea what she was getting herself into getting involved with a wrestler.

"Alex, don't worry. I will make enough time to be with you and we're going to a lot of fun together. Okay?" He said putting his ice down and taking her hand.

"Okay," she said.

A couple days later Dave left to go back to D.C. to spend time with Keilani and Athena. When he arrived home he walked into the house and put his stuff down. "I'm home," he said.

"DAD!" said Athena as she hugged her dad. "Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's house. She was having some trouble so I helped her out."

"Is it a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes. She's my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh. What's her name?"

"Alexandra but everyone calls her Alex. She's a very nice person. Where's Keilani?"

"In her room," answered Athena.

"Can you go get her? I want to talk to both of you about something," he said.

"Okay, Dad," she said as she went upstairs to get her sister.

Dave walked into the living room and saw his mom reading a book. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Dave. How was your trip?"

"It was good."

"How's Alex?" she asked with concern.

"She was pretty banged up. Mom, I have never seen so many bruises in my life. He did a number on her. Her entire back was covered in welts and bruises. It was horrible. Her face was swollen and purple. I never thought a man could put his hands on a woman like that but I guess I was wrong. You should have seen her. It was tough," he said.

"Did she call the police?"

"She's not going to. She doesn't want them involved. She said things will get worse if she does and if he did that to her without police involvement I don't even want to know what he would do to her if she called the police on him. You do know she thought she was pregnant right?"

"You might have mentioned that," she said. "So is she pregnant?"

"No. It was just a scare. She's relieved. She doesn't want to have kids. She did tell me that the doctor which is this asshole's dad told her that if she was pregnant he hoped his son killed the little bastard. That's another person that's always f**king with her. He threatened to kill her. I got into a little fight with her ex. I beat him up but then his friends jumped me from behind. Coward asses."

"Dave, let me ask you this. Is Alex really worth all the trouble that you're going to go through to be with her?"

"Mom, she's worth it. I love her. I will fight every day of my life for her if I need to."

"Okay, Dave. She sounds like a wonderful girl and I can't wait to meet her but have you thought about her being around Keilani and Athena?"

"Mom, she knows I have kids and she knows she's going to meet them over Christmas."

"And how does she feel about that?"

"I think she's kind of nervous to tell you the truth. She's scared they're going to hate her."

"Keilani maybe. Athena I don't think so."

"I know. I'm going to have a talk with the girls tonight to tell them about her."

"Just remember your kids are 9 and 11 they're very impressionable. And if you're not serious about her don't bring her here to meet them," said his mom.

"Mom, if I wasn't serious about her I wouldn't let her meet you or the girls. I'm telling you mom. I am going to marry her someday."

"Okay, Dave," she said as the girls walked into the room.

"What did you want to talk about, Dad?" asked Athena.

"Have a seat," he said, "I have to tell you about someone very special in my life."

"Okay, Dad," they said as they took a seat.

"The last two and a half months I have been in a relationship with a woman named Alex. She is a very sweet and caring person."

"Why are you telling us about her dad?" asked Keilani.

"Because when you're here for Christmas she's going to be staying here too. I want you guys to meet her."

"What if we don't want to?" asked Keilani.

"You don't really have much a choice, Lani. She's a big part of my life now just like you two are. If I didn't care about her she wouldn't even be invited to meet you. So I want you to be nice to her when you meet her. Okay?"

"Dad, do I have to?" asked Keilani.

"Yes, you do. You'll like her. She's a great person."

"What if I don't like her?" asked Athena.

"Then you're still going to be nice to her. And when she's here I don't want you playing your tricks on her. Keilani? Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dad," she said rolling her eyes.

"I mean it."

"Okay, Dad," said Keilani with an attitude.

"Keilani, watch your attitude. That's the stuff I'm talking about right there."

"What stuff?" asked Athena.

"Your attitudes. You guys have an attitude about her already and you haven't even met her."

"I don't have an attitude," said Athena. "I just don't know if I'm going to like her."

"Athena, you'll like her. You two have a lot in common."

"We do?"

"Yes. I think you two are going to get along great."

"Okay, Dad," said Athena.

"And don't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. She's already nervous enough about meeting you guys. Please don't make it harder on her than it already is. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," said Athena

"Okay," said Keilani.

"Do you promise?"

"We promise," they said in unison.

"Thank-you," he said.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Athena?"

"What happened to your lip and your head?"

"Nothing. I was just taking care of a little problem Alex was having."

"Oh. Is Alex pretty?" asked Athena.

"She's very pretty. At least I think she's pretty. In fact she's beautiful."

"Cool," said Athena. "Is she going to be our step mom someday?"

"Possibly. Most likely," said Dave.

"Dad, are we done?"

"Yes, Lani, we're done. But remember what I said."

"I know. I know. Be nice to Alex. And don't make her feel uncomfortable. I get it Dad. Now can I go back up to my room?"

"Go ahead but I am telling you to lose that attitude or you're going to be punished."

"Okay, Dad," she said getting up and going upstairs.

"Athena, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's upset. She wants to go back to Mom's"

"Dave, she's heading for her teenage years. She's going to be like this for a while."

"Great," said Dave. "I'm looking forward to that."

"Those are the fun years. The baby days are fun too but nothing tops the teenage years. When they're babies they can't talk they're just temperamental but when they're teenagers they have attitudes and tons of emotions. You're going to have so much fun with two teenage girls," said Donna.

"I bet but maybe they won't be as bad as you're predicting," said Dave.

"Just wait," she said.

The next couple weeks went pretty fast. Dave went to Iraq for the annual Tribute to the Troops tour. While he was over there Alex was studying hardcore for her finals. She was determined to end the semester on a good note. She had no doubt in her mind that she would but she was working her ass off to get A's on all of her finals. Even though Alex loved Dave and loved him being around she was glad he was touring overseas the week of finals because she didn't want to be distracted. She took all four of her finals before Dave came back and finished out the semester. She had to admit she did pretty well after dealing with some of the stuff she was going through. She was excited because she only had one more semester to finish before she graduated to go to law school She registered for all her new classes for Spring and paid the tuition in full. She couldn't wait for it to come and be over with.

A few days after finals Dave came back from Iraq and was helping Alex pack for their month of travel and for Alex to stay in D.C. "So how did you do on your finals?"

"I did pretty well. Psych was the hardest but I'm pretty sure I passed. Speech was so simple. There wasn't even that much to it so I don't know why the professor even wasted his time giving us a final. How was Iraq?"

"It was wonderful. It was better than the last few times I've been there. I wish you could have been there. You would have loved it."

"I bet. I wish I could have been there too but I was dealing with school stuff which I'm almost done with. Only one more semester of this undergraduate stuff and then I get into the real stuff."

"I know. I wanted to ask you something though," he said as he was helping her put clothes in a suitcase.

"Okay."

"I know that when I'm not traveling I'm always here and we're pretty much always together when I'm off the road but I was wondering if after you graduated from school this May if you would like to make this a little more permanent? I don't know what law schools you have been looking at but D.C. has a few good law schools and you could come live in D.C. with me. You could go to school down there. I don't know how you feel about that but I've been thinking I want to make this a little more permanent. I'm not talking marriage yet. Just living together in D.C. would you like to do that?"

"Howard is down there isn't it?"

"That's one of them," said Dave.

"I actually have been looking at Howard but my number one school is Harvard-Law but if you want me to move to D.C. I will look more toward Howard than at Harvard. I wouldn't mind living down in D.C."

"So you'll move in with me?"

"Why not? I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can live at my house but later on we'll look toward moving down south to Florida or something. How about that?"

"I like that," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled away she said, "And I like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"You know what I like?"

"What?"

"This," he said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"That's all you ever think about," she said.

"I guess you could say I have a one track mind," he said as he kissed her and soon they were making love.

When they were finished they put their clothes back on and finished packing. When they were done packing Dave took Alex's bags and put them in his car because they were catching an early flight to Texas the next day. Later that night Dave made them dinner. He made chicken parmesan. "Wow, I had no idea you knew how to cook," said Alex.

"Yeah, my mom taught me to cook. It's actually a secret passion that I have. I love to cook."

"Well, this is really good," she said.

"Thank-you. And don't tell any of the guys about my cooking passion. I don't need them ribbing me about it. Can you imagine what they would say about a big guy that's supposed to be some type of animal but he likes to cook. I'm actually a very sensitive guy that's very in touch with his feminine side. A lot of people have speculated I am gay because of the way I dress. I am far from gay. I just prefer to dress well. I know how to dress and I'm not afraid to show it."

"Well, we all know you're not gay. I mean especially me. I don't understand why people worry so much about your personal life."

"I don't know either. I guess it just interests them. It's fun when I hear rumors about myself that couldn't be any further from the truth."

"I bet."

"It just seems a lot of people have stuff to say about me whether it's true or not. Sometimes I just have that attitude where if people are going to talk about me I mines well give them something to talk about but most of the time I just don't give a shit. People are going to think what they want to think about you and there's nothing you can do to change their minds. So it's not worth making a big deal over it. Steroids are a big controversy with me. A lot of people say I do them or have done them. That couldn't be farther from the truth. I have never touched steroids yet if I tell someone that they don't want to believe it. That does piss me off though because steroids are some dangerous shit. If I did steroids I highly doubt I would still be with WWE because I would have failed numerous drug tests and been against the wellness policy but then that takes us back to people are going to believe what they want to believe so there's no point in making an issue about it. They just see me as this big guy so they automatically think I did steroids when I actually worked my ass off to get this size by working out and lifting weights. Just wait until we're farther in our relationship. People will start making up lies about us just to get some type of sick satisfaction. It's really pathetic when you think about it."

"It is pathetic."

"And I am going to warn you now a lot of women out there are going to hate you. They're going to be so jealous that you're with me that they're going to hate you whether they know you or not. A lot of people are going to call you a slut, a whore, ugly and all that stuff because they're pissed I fell for you and not for them."

"I don't care. Bitches can call me what they want. If they're that upset that I'm with you they clearly have no lives so it's not a big deal to me. Jealousy is ugly."

"See this is why I love you. You can be so sweet but you don't let people walk all over you and you tell it like it is. You're awesome."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

The next day Dave's phone went off at 4:00 in the morning to wake them up. Alex groaned and didn't want to get up. Alex was one of those people that loved to sleep in when she didn't have to be at school. If she could she would sleep until 12 in the afternoon. She wasn't a morning person that was for sure. "Alex, come on. You have to get up. We have to go to Texas for the house show tonight."

"I don't want to get up. It's so early."

"Come on. You can sleep on the plane."

"Fine," she said throwing the covers off of her and getting out of bed. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and hands. She walked out to the kitchen to get a quick drink and then went to get dressed. Dave was already dressed and ready to go. "What the hell, Dave? You're like speedy Gonzales. I haven't even gotten dressed yet."

"I'm used to this. I get early flights all the time."

"Oh," she said getting out a t-shirt and a hoodie. She pulled out a sweatpants and put them on. If she was going to fly on a plane she was going to be comfortable. She threw her hair in messy bun and went to brush her teeth. When she was finished she and Dave headed to the airport and caught their plane and headed to Texas for the next 4 days.

***A/N: Not a very eventful chapter just more sweetness and focus on Dave's and Alex's relationship. So tell me what you think. Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated Thank you so much**

***You know who I own and who I don't**

***WARNING: When Dave said Alex used to be wild before she had kids he wasn't lying. This chapter proves it. **

After a 7 hour flight Alex and Dave landed in Houston, Texas. Alex slept almost the entire plane ride. When they got there they walked off the plane and went to the baggage claim to get their luggage. Once they had their luggage Dave went to rent a car. Once he had all the insurance and paperwork filled out they walked out to the car. Dave put their bags in the car and then they headed to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel there were fans hanging outside the doors. "This is going to be fun," said Dave. "Be prepared I'm going to need to sign a lot of autographs."

"It's okay," said Alex.

"All right, here we go," he said as they got out of the car. A bell hop came over to get their luggage and someone went to park their car. Dave took Alex's hand as they walked up to the crowd of people hanging outside the hotel. They were just trying to get inside and get checked into their room. As they walked passed the fans they asked for autographs. Dave stopped and signed as many as he could. He stopped and posed for pictures with the fans. He finally had enough and took Alex's hand and they walked into the hotel lobby. "I'm sorry about that," he said.

"Dave, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Okay, Baby," he said as they walked over to the desk. He got their room assignment and they walked up to the room. "I know you're going to hate me for this because we just got here but I need to go to the gym. I have to get my workout in today and I have to get there ASAP because I only have 2 hours to get to the arena"

"It's fine. Can I go with you to the gym?"

"Of course but it's going to be a really quick workout. Probably 45 minutes. Then we can get something to eat and head to the arena."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she grabbed her gym clothes and an outfit to wear to the show that night. She put them in her bag while Dave was getting his workout clothes and wrestling gear together.

"You can't distract me from my workout though," he said.

"How would I distract you if I'm working out myself?"

"When you do your little stretches," he said.

"Then don't look," she said.

"It's hard not to. It's just hot," he said.

"You are such a guy," she said.

"Yeah I know," he said. "But you know you love me."

"I do love you even though you have a one track mind," she said as she kissed him.

After a few minutes they left to go to the gym. They had to push through the crowd of fans that were still hanging outside the hotel. It seemed like more had shown up. When they got to the gym they went their separate ways and did a quick work out. When they were finished they both showered and got ready to go to the arena. Alex put on a black one shoulder top and a pair of jeans. She walked out to meet Dave. He came out in a white wife beater and a pair of jeans. "Wow, Alex, you look hot," he said.

"Thanks. So do you," she said.

"Thanks, do you just want to go grab a burger and some fries before we go to the arena?"

"Sure. Why do we have to be at the arena so early?"

"Because we have to rehearse stuff for the show."

"I see."

They went to get something to eat which turned out to be a disaster. They didn't get a moment's peace because people recognized Dave and kept coming over to him and ask for autographs and for pictures. Alex could tell Dave was growing annoyed. It was one of his biggest pet peeves to be disturbed while he was eating for autographs and pictures. Alex was starting to agree it was kind of annoying when people would constantly come over and interrupt them. They were having a conversation about moving in together but they never got the chance to finish it because of all the fans. Finally after being harassed for while Dave said, "Let's go."

"But you didn't finish your food," said Alex.

"I know but I just want to get out of here," he said getting up from the booth. Alex followed him and he took her hand. "See what I mean about autographs and pictures. Don't get me wrong I don't mind signing a few and taking a few pictures it's just really annoying when I'm trying to eat. Especially when I'm trying to eat with my girlfriend."

"It was pretty annoying."

"I only get so much time with you and I don't want it to be interrupted by being asked for autographs. I feel so bad for you because you have to sit and wait while I'm signing autographs. I could say no but I don't want to look like an asshole. I am so sorry, Baby," he said kissing her forehead as they got in the car.

"Don't be sorry. It's part of your job. I understand," she said.

When they got to the arena they went to Dave's locker room. On the way to the locker room they ran into Melina. "Hey, Dave," she said.

"Hi, Melina."

"Alex."

"Melina," said Alex rolling her eyes.

"So Dave, how are you today?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Better now that I saw you. Why is Alex here?"

"She's traveling with me for the next month so she's going to be at a lot of shows."

"Oh," she said disgusted.

"Is it a problem?" asked Dave.

"No. No problem here," said Melina.

"Dave, can we just go to the locker room?"

"Yes, Baby. Well, Melina, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dave," she said as she hugged him. Alex's blood was boiling. Melina was doing what she could to piss her off. When Melina was done hugging Dave she looked at Alex and gave her a smart ass smile.

"Bitch," said Alex under her breath. When Melina walked away she said, "She has a lot of nerve to stand there and ask why I'm here. Not to mention a lot of nerve to hug you in front of me. And you seemed to enjoy every minute of it."

"Alex, she's just a friend. You know it's you that I want. I was just being nice."

"Yeah, well she had other intentions I'm sure. Would you like it if I hugged another guy in front of you?"

"No, not really," he said opening the locker room door. "I think I would be pretty pissed off."

"Exactly. You would be beyond pissed."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her. "Just don't let Melina get to you. This month is about us and spending time together. So when we have this alone time together let's make the best of it and not fight okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I don't like to fight with you and I don't want to fight with you. It just upset me when she put her hands on you which I guess that's what she wanted to do in the first place but I just have to remember that I'm the one you're going home with tonight."

"That's a good way of looking at it," he said.

Randy and John walked in the room shortly after. "Hey, Dave," said Randy.

"What's up man?"

"Did you hear you and me have a match tonight?"

"I heard," he said.

"It's for the championship."

"Yeah, I know but we all know the championship doesn't change hands at a house show."

"That's true. Do you want to go rehearse a little bit for our match?"

"Sure," said Dave. "Let me get my gear on."

"All right," said Randy. Dave went to change into his trunks. "Hey, Alex," said Randy.

"Hey, Randy. How are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Pretty good."

"I heard you're going to be traveling with us for a month. Are you excited to see what Dave's life is all about?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Just so you know Dave talks about you all the time when we're on the road. John and me pretty much know everything about you," said Randy.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dave really likes you a lot. And I am not going to lie when I say this but you are the best thing to happen to him. He has really calmed himself down since you two got involved. I don't know what you did to him but you made him calm down a little," said Randy.

Before Alex could respond Dave came out of the bathroom in his wrestling trunks. He sat down next to Alex and started to put his boots on. When he got his boots on he started to stretch himself and prepare himself for his practice run with Randy. When he was ready him and Randy went to practice. Alex went with them. She was watching them run spots and come up with ideas to do in the match. They were getting really creative. Alex never knew that so much went into wrestling or a match. She was impressed. When they were finished practicing Dave and Alex got some food from catering and then the show was about to start. "Alex, I got you a ticket to go sit in the audience to watch the show," said Dave.

"Really? I don't have to watch the show," she said.

"Yes. Really. I figured you'd want to watch the show instead of sitting back here not doing anything."

"Okay," she said.

"Frank here is going to take you to your seat. I'll come get you after my match with Randy. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips.

"See you after the show," he said. "Frank, make sure she's comfortable and she has everything she needs. And most importantly make sure she's safe. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Okay, Batista. I will make sure she's safe."

"Thanks, Man."

"No problem." Frank directed Alex to her seat. She was in the second row which wasn't too bad. She didn't really plan on watching the show anyway. The only match she really wanted to see was Dave's match. She was sitting where the wrestlers come out at the very end of the row next to the ramp. The fans were going crazy as the show began. Justin Roberts came out to announce the show. The girls in front of Alex were already on her last nerve. As the matches started every time a male wrestler would come out they would talk about how hot he was and how they would sleep with them. John Cena's match was the 2nd to last match. He wrestled Undertaker. The girls in front were screaming so loud and were practically out of their seats.

"Oh My GOD. He is so hot!" said one of the girls.

"I would definitely sleep with him," the other one said.

Alex rolled her eyes. As John went passed he smiled at Alex and she smiled back but one of the girls thought he was smiling at her. "Did you see that? He smiled at me."

"He has an amazing body," said one of them.

When the match was over John and Mark signed a few autographs. John came up to Alex and said, "Your lover wants to know if you want to go out later to the bar?"

"Of course," she said.

"I'll let him know," said John. The one girl in front of Alex screamed her loudest because Cena was that close to her. John smiled and signed an autograph for her and then walked to the back.

"You know you should really calm down," said Alex to the girl.

"I think you should mind your own business. Some of us aren't as slutty as you to get a wrestler to ask us to go to the bar with them," she said.

"I'm not slutty. Thank-you," said Alex.

"Whatever."

After Justin thanked the crowd for coming out he introduced the last match. He introduced Randy first. Randy came out and walked to the ring. One of the girls said, "Now Randy is definitely one of the guys I would sleep with."

"And I'm sure Randy would sleep with you too. He likes the slutty type," said Alex.

"Would you shut up," said the girl as she turned around.

"When you two shut up then I'll shut up. I don't know why you insist on wanting to sleep with these men. They're just like everyone else. They're regular people just like you and me."

"Ugh. Whatever," said the girl as she turned around.

Dave's music hit and he came out from behind the curtain and did his usual entrance. Alex actually stood up when he came out and heard the girl's friend say, "Now Batista is hot. Seriously. I would do him and I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem doing me." She started to scream as Dave walked passed.

"He has a girlfriend," said Alex.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Trust me. He has a girlfriend. He's not doing anyone but her."

"Yeah. I doubt Batista has a girlfriend."

"You can doubt it but it's true. He has a girlfriend," said Alex.

"Since you know so much who's his girlfriend?"

"You're looking at her," said Alex.

"Yeah. Right," said the girl as her and her friend laughed. "You're not even his type."

"Okay. Don't believe me but you will see," said Alex.

"I think you should stop living in an imaginary world."

"It's all reality to me."

"Okay. If you're his girlfriend tell me something private about him?"

"I'm not giving out my boyfriend's private business," said Alex.

"Yeah because you're not his girlfriend. Keep dreaming."

"Okay," said Alex. "You'll see."

The match started and Alex was cheering Dave on. She was having more fun out in the audience than she thought she would. She already knew everything that was going to happen but she still cheered for him. Dave hit Randy with the Batista Bomb and got the 1-2-3. He celebrated in the ring and then he walked around outside the ring and signed a few autographs. He made his way toward where Alex was sitting. The girl in front of her said, "Quick. Give me a piece of paper. I want to give him my number."

"Trust me he doesn't need your number," said Alex. "I told you he has a girlfriend that he loves very much."

"I still don't believe you," said the girl as she wrote her number down on paper. Dave came over to that side of the audience and signed autographs. He got to the two girls in front of Alex and signed their autographs. "Here, Batista," said the girl. "It's my number you can call me any time. And I do mean ANY time," as she handed him her number.

Dave took it and said, "I have a girlfriend. I don't need this but thank you anyway."

"Ugh," said the girl.

Alex got up and walked to the barrier. "Hey, Baby," she said to Dave as he walked passed.

Dave stopped and said, "Hey, Baby. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Loved it. Great job tonight," she said as she kissed him. When they pulled away Dave lifted her over the barrier to walk to the back with him. The girls in front of her had their mouths wide open. "I told you he had a girlfriend," said Alex to them, "and I told you it was me."

"What?" asked Dave as he continued to sign autographs.

"Nothing. We just had a little misunderstanding on a few things," said Alex as she looked at the girls. "Apparently I'm not your type."

"Oh," said Dave. "Trust me you're my type."

"I know," she said as she took his hand and walked to the back with him. "I almost beat some bitches up that were annoying me. They just wanted to sleep with the entire roster. It was rather annoying," said Alex.

"Yeah. We get people like that all the time," said Dave as they walked in the locker room. "Let me guess the girls that gave me their number?"

"Yeah. They wanted you, John and Randy."

"Too bad they can't have me," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, "because you already have me." He leaned in and kissed her. They stood kissing for a while until Randy finally made his way back into the locker room.

"Damn, get a room," said Randy as he walked in the room.

Alex and Dave pulled away from each other and said, "Sorry."

"It's cool," said Randy.

"All right, I'm going to shower. And then I'll be ready to go to the bar," said Dave.

"This could take an hour," said Alex.

"It won't take that long. I promise. I'll make it quick." said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex.

Dave jumped in the shower to get cleaned up after wrestling. When he was finished he put on his wife beater and jeans again. When he was dressed he put his wrestling gear in his bag and then they headed to the bar. When they got there it was pretty packed. They went to find a table for them, Randy and John. They waited for Randy to arrive before they ordered any drinks. When Randy finally arrived he walked over to the table and joined them. "Took you long enough. If Alex and me beat you here you know you took too long," said Dave.

"Sorry. I got stuck signing a few autographs. I made the mistake of going out the front instead of the back."

"Stupid move," said Dave.

"I know. So let's drink," said Randy.

"Do you want to do shots?"

"Yeah. Let's do Jager bombs again," said Randy.

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Fine," said Dave. "I'm going to beat you this time. Alex, are you going to do shots with us?"

"Hell yeah," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he ordered shots for them. They started taking shot after shot. Alex did better than she did the last time. She was getting messed up though the more shots she took. Finally she dropped out but she lasted longer than John which she thought was pretty impressive. Dave and Randy were still going. Alex didn't think they were ever going to stop. Finally Dave said, "I can't do anymore. I'm done. You win."

"I don't know why you seriously try to compete with him. He's a beast at shots contests," said Alex as she rubbed Dave's back.

"I don't know. It's fun."

"It is pretty fun. I still can't believe I out lasted John."

"Alex, that was luck," said John, "I'm not feeling that great. It won't happen again."

"I bet you if we had a shots contest right now I would end up beating you," she said.

"You want to have a shots contest with me right now? Just you and me?"

"Yes, John. I do."

"Alex, I don't think that's a good idea," said Dave.

"Dave, I'll be fine. I'm just going to prove I can beat him."

"John can drink a lot. I think it's a bad idea."

"I can beat him."

"Dave, she wants to try to beat me so let her," said John.

"My girlfriend better not get f**ked up because she's trying to out drink you. She's a tiny girl. I don't know why you're trying to prove to her that you can beat her. You know you can."

"Dave, your girlfriend will be fine," said John.

"Dave, just let me do this."

"Fine, Alex," he said.

"Alex, it's up to you. What shots do you want to do?" said John.

"I'll do Tequila shots straight. No joke," said Alex.

"Are you crazy?" asked Dave.

"No."

"Fine," said John as he ordered the shots of Tequila. They went head to head for a while. Alex was starting to fade but she wouldn't give up until John gave up. They kept going for a couple more rounds. Dave was impressed. Alex wasn't doing too bad. Finally John said, "That's it. I can't do anymore. You win, Alex."

"Damn," said Randy. "Alex is crazier than I thought."

Alex was feeling all the shots she took. She got up from the table and stumbled a little bit. Dave caught her as she stumbled. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, Baby. I'm fine. Let's go dance."

"All right," he said following her out to dance. Alex could barely walk straight but she didn't care she wanted to dance anyway. Her and Dave got out to the floor and he pressed himself up against her and they began moving their bodies to the music. His hands were all over her. She was dipping low and dancing all over Dave. After a while they went back to sit down. Dave ordered a beer and ordered one for Alex. He wasn't sure it was the best idea since she was already messed up from taking so many shots but he ordered her one anyway.

She was sitting on his lap making out with him when the two girls from the wrestling show came over. "Batista, we saw you tonight at the show. You want to hang out," they said interrupting him and Alex.

When Alex got drunk she didn't really think about being the nicest person or the consequences of her actions. She turned around and saw the two girls that were at the show and said, "Didn't I tell you bitches he has a girlfriend. So go whore around somewhere else."

"Bitch," said one of the girls.

"What?"

"You heard me. Bitch."

"Oh shit. Here we go again," said Randy.

Alex got up and stumbled and got in the girl's face. "You're going to call me a bitch because I told you to go whore around somewhere else?"

"Yeah bitch but the only whore around here is you."

"F**k this shit. You're not going to come over here and try to get laid by my boyfriend. There are like 50 other people in here that would be more than willing to lay you. Why do you need to come over and go after the one man that isn't available?"

"Because I like a challenge."

"You want a challenge?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," said Randy. "I'll sleep with one of these chicks probably the brunette she's hotter. The blond seems like a bitch."

"See? There you go," said Alex.

"No. Batista is hotter," said the girl with brown hair. "Batista, why are you even with this bitch?" she asked.

"You want to see a bitch?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I do."

"Fine," said Alex as she slapped her across the face.

"Damn," said Randy. "Is it just me or is going out to the bar more fun when Alex is with us?"

"It's more fun," said John.

The girl slapped Alex back. Alex went to go after her but Dave pulled her back. "Don't, Alex. She's not worth it. She's just a ring rat. Let her go."

"Fine," said Alex as she sat back down on Dave's lap and started where they left off. Not too long after that the bouncer came over and kicked Alex out of the bar. Dave, Randy and John left with her and went to the hotel. Oddly enough the brunette gave in and decided to go back to the hotel with Randy and her friend left with John. When they got to the hotel they all went up to Dave's and Alex's room. They ordered a couple of beers up to the room and had a party of their own.

"I have an idea," said Randy.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Let's go to the hot tub," he said.

"Okay," said Dave.

"But I don't have a bathing suit," said one of the girls.

"Alex, do you have any extra bathing suits?" asked Randy.

"I just have one so either way one of them isn't going to have one."

"Well, can she borrow one?"

"I guess. You don't even know her name do you, Randy?"

"No."

"My name is Tara," she said.

"Okay," said Randy.

Alex went into her suitcase and got out a bathing suit for her and one for Tara. John and his little friend decided not to go to the hot tub. They just went to his room. Alex changed into her suit and Tara changed into hers. They walked out to the hot tub and got in. They took a few beers with them. Alex didn't know if she was coming or going she was so messed up. "Alex, are you sure you want to get in the hot tub?" asked Dave.

"I'm sure, Baby."

"Okay," said Dave as he got in with them.

They were sitting in the hot tub drinking and talking when Randy got a brilliant idea. "Alex, I will pay you 50 bucks to make out with Tara right now."

"Um," said Alex.

"Oh come on, Alex," said Randy. "I dare you."

"You don't have to pay me," said Alex.

"F**k are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'll do it for fun," said Alex.

"Sweet."

"Okay. Now I know Alex is drunk off her ass," said Dave.

"Shut up, Dave. Don't ruin this," said Randy.

"Randy, you're a pig," said Dave.

"Oh, Dave don't act like you're not going to enjoy this. I know you. You're going to love every minute of it. Your girlfriend is pretty awesome. Seriously where did you meet her?"

"In New York."

"Well, she's a good time," he said.

"Whatever, Randy," said Dave.

"So Alex and Tara whenever you two are ready," said Randy.

"You know he is kind of piggish," said Alex.

"Isn't he," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"I'm not a pig," said Randy. "Can you guys just do this please?"

"Fine," said Alex, "but this is the only time and the last time."

"Okay," said Randy, "this is the last time I will ever ask you to make out with a chick." Dave rolled his eyes. Alex moved closer to Tara and they began making out. "I didn't think she would really do it," said Randy.

"Yes you did," said Dave.

"You can't tell me you're not enjoying this," Randy said watching them make out.

"It is pretty hot," said Dave, "but I would rather she make out with me," he said as he pulled Alex away from Tara. He pulled her into a kiss and began making out with her. Randy took Tara and started making out with her.

As Dave and Alex were making out he untied her bikini top. "Not now, Dave," she said before she went back to making out with him. By the time they were done making out Alex's top was off. "Let's go inside," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave as he handed her, her bikini top to put back on. Dave got out first and then helped Alex out.

"Where are you two going?" asked Randy

"Inside to our room," said Dave.

"Oh," said Randy. "We're going to be out here for a few more minutes and then we're coming in," he said.

"I'd advise you not to," said Dave, "If you're coming in. Come in now. Later isn't an option," he said.

"Fine," said Randy as he helped Tara out of the hot tub. They walked into the hotel room and saw it was 4 in the morning. Tara went to give Alex her bathing suit back but Alex told her to keep it. "Well, Tara and me are going down to my room. Tonight was awesome," said Randy. "Even though it's going to suck later on today but it was fun. See you guys later."

"See ya, Randy," said Dave as he shut the door behind them. He walked over to Alex and began kissing her. He removed her bathing suit top and began kissing down her body until he got to her bikini bottoms. He slipped them off and then he took off his swimming trunks and laid his body on top of hers and began making love to her.

When he was finished he laid down next to her and said, "You're wilder than I ever thought you were."

"Um, Thanks," she said.

"No. I'm not being a pig or being rude. I'm just saying you're a little wilder than I imagined you were. I always thought you were little Miss Innocent and then tonight I saw a whole new side of you but I still love how you have that innocent way about you but you also have that wild side. It's pretty cool," he said rubbing her arm.

"You know what I think is pretty cool?"

"What?"

"This," she said as she kissed him and soon they began making love again but this time it was a little rougher than they were both used to.

When they were finished Dave said, "You're just full of surprises tonight. Damn."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too," he said pulling her closer to them. They soon fell asleep only to be woken up by Dave's cell phone at 7:30 in the morning. Dave groaned as he reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Dave, it's Vince. I want to see you, Randy, John and your girlfriend in my room now. We have some stuff to discuss."

"Vince, can't it be later?"

"I said now, Dave. Your asses better be here by 8:00. Don't make me come looking for you because if I have to find you you're not going to like what happens."

"Okay, Vince. We'll be there. Chill."

"You better be," said Vince before he hung up the phone.

Dave had to wake Alex up and she moaned because she was still feeling the affects of the night before. She wasn't even sure what happened. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30."

"Dave, it's too early let me sleep till 12," she said.

"Alex, Vince wants us in his room by 8. WE need to get there now."

"Dave, I don't want to."

"You don't really have a choice. Let's go," he said getting her up.

"Dave, seriously. I don't want to get up. I'm going back to sleep. I think I'm still drunk."

"Alex, you don't have a choice. You need to get up my boss requested you in his room with me. Let's go," he said, "I'm still drunk too but I'm up."

"Fine. What does he want?"

"I have no idea but by the sound of his voice it can't be good."

***A/N: So this is definitely a different Alex than you're used to I know but this is the younger version of Alex. What did you think? And could you imagine going to a wrestling show and sitting i front of Batista's girlfriend? Please Review. I love getting your reviews. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	13. Chapter 13

***As always thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you they were greatly appreciated.**

***You know who I own.**

"Well, that's just great," said Alex as she got out of bed.

"I think we're in a whole lot of trouble," said Dave. "Just the tone of Vince's voice said it all." Alex walked over to her suitcase and grabbed an outfit. She stumbled as she walked and when she was putting her sweatpants on she fell a couple times. Dave laughed to himself because she was still drunk. She didn't have enough time to sleep it off. After the 3rd time she fell Dave said, "Do you want some help?"

"Please," she said, "I told you I was still drunk."

"It's okay. It may be better that you're still drunk when we're in Vince's room. You won't remember anything."

"How much sleep did we get?"

"Probably an hour which wasn't enough to get that out of your system."

"Why do I have to be there? I don't work for Vince. I think I should stay here and sleep before we head to San Antonio."

"I don't know. He just requested you, me, Randy and John in his room by 8," he said helping her get her shoes on. "Just don't say anything because I know you're drunk and I know you tend to say stuff that's not so nice."

"I'll try," she said as Dave helped her up. Alex put on her tank top and they headed down to Vince's room.

They ran into Randy and John in the elevator. "What is this all about?" asked John.

"I don't know," said Dave, "but doesn't Vince sound extra pissed to you?"

"Yeah. I don't know but I'm really f**ked up right now."

"Me too," said Randy, "but that was the best night of my life. After you left John you missed everything it was the hottest thing ever."

"What happened?"

"Alex and Tara made out in the hot tub. Things just got really hot in there. You should have stayed."

"Wait, Alex made out with Tara?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "she was pretty messed up. Just like she still is."

"Didn't you two sleep?" asked John.

"For an hour," said Dave, "because after Randy and Tara left things with us started getting out of control."

"Yeah. I can tell," said John.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your neck and your back. Your shoulders. I don't know what kind of things went down but from the looks of you right now it seems like it got pretty wild."

"Would that explain the bruises on my wrists?" asked Alex looking at her wrists.

"Damn!" said Randy.

Dave grabbed Alex's arm and looked at her wrists. "Wow. Things got way out of hand. You know I didn't mean that right?"

"Yes, Dave, I do. And by the way I remember every minute of it," said Alex.

"Me too," said Dave, "shocked the hell out of me. Little Miss Innocent. Which right now we all know you're not."

They arrived on Vince's floor and the elevator doors opened. They all stepped off the elevator and walked toward Vince's suite. When they got to the door all three men argued who was going to knock on the door. "I'm not knocking," said John.

"I'm not knocking either," said Randy.

"Dave, I think you should knock. I have a feeling this is your fault," said John.

"No way. I'm not knocking on his door."

"Oh my god, shut up. I'll knock on the door," said Alex as she walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Don't mind her she's still a little drunk."

"I can tell," said Randy. "What the hell happened with you two after we left?" he whispered to Dave.

"A bunch of wild shit," said Dave, "I never even knew Alex had that side to her. It was so intense but amazing at the same time."

Before Randy could say anything else Vince swung the door open and said, "Get your asses in here now!" They all walked into the room. Vince had four chairs set out in a row across from one big chair. "Have a seat," he said. They walked over to the chairs and took a seat. "Who wants to tell me what happened at the bar last night?"

John, Randy, and Dave all looked at each other. None of them wanted to tell Vince what happened. Vince was growing impatient. His leg started bouncing and the expression on his face didn't look like he had much patience left. "I'm going to ask the question again. What happened at the bar last night?"

"Um. Well, Vince, I like your suit by the way," said Randy, " we went out to the bar after the house show. We just had our usual shots contest, a few drinks, Dave and Alex danced a little, made out a little bit, drank some more and then we left. We came back to the hotel and hung out."

"Is that all?" asked Vince.

"Yes," said Randy.

"John, is that how it happened?" asked Vince. Vince knew John wouldn't lie to him because John was a pretty stand up guy in the company. John looked at Dave and then back at Vince. He didn't say anything. "John? Is that how it happened?"

John looked at Dave again and then back at Vince and said, "Yes, Mr. McMahon. That's how it happened."

"Dave, I'll ask you and I want the truth. Is that what happened?"

Dave took Alex's hand and then said, "Yes, Vince. That's how it happened."

"So do you three think it's okay to come to the boss' room and lie to his face?"

"No one is lying, Sir," said Dave.

"Dave, save it. There were witnesses that said your girlfriend got into a fight with another female. They also said you guys were kicked out of the bar."

"Vince, it was Alex that got kicked out. We just left with her," said Dave, "I wasn't going to let my drunk girlfriend walk the streets of Houston by herself. Once she was kicked out we all left and came back here to hang out."

"So it was just your girlfriend that got kicked out?"

"Yes, Mr. McMahon," said John. "It was Alex who got kicked out but it wasn't her fault. These two ring rats came up to her and started trying to hit on Dave. Alex was making out with him when they came up and asked him if he wanted to hang out. Alex was nice about it at first and she may have called them bitches but she was nice about it. Then they called her a whore. It started to get ugly. I mean a drunk chick can only control their anger so long. They were pretty much saying how they wanted Dave. Vince there were fifty other single guys in there that they could have harassed but they chose the one guy that had a girlfriend whom he was making out with when they came over. They called Alex a bitch she asked if they wanted to see a bitch and they told her yeah. So she slapped her in the face. The girl slapped her back. Alex went to go after her but Dave told her they weren't worth it and to let it go. Then Dave and Alex started making out again and that's when the bouncer came over and kicked Alex out. We all just left then to go back to the hotel to hang out. And the two girls ended up coming back with Randy and me. It wasn't a big deal," said John.

"I do not tolerate this behavior and you three know that. Maybe you should talk to Alex about her behavior. In fact, Randy and John you two may leave. I want to talk to Alex and Dave about the bar," said Vince.

"Okay, Mr. McMahon," said John as he got up.

"Thank-you," said Randy as he got up. They both walked out the door and Randy said, "I hope Vince doesn't get too rough with Alex and Dave. Alex didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, Randy. I have to admit since she started traveling with us it's gotten a lot more interesting."

"Yeah, it has," said Randy.

"She really made out with Tara in the hot tub?"

"Yeah, Man, I was going to pay her money to do it but she told me I didn't need to pay her she would do it for fun. She just went over and then it was like magic and they were making out until Dave got jealous and wanted to make out with Alex. Those two wow. I don't think there is a place they won't do it. Seriously. They were pretty close to doing it in the hot tub but then they got out," he said.

"Well, whatever happened after you left was some wild shit. Did you see Dave's neck, back and shoulders? F**king crazy shit," said John.

"And the bruises on Alex's wrists. Holy f**k. It must have been wild."

"Yeah," said John as they walked to the elevator.

Back in the room Vince was going over a few things with Dave and Alex. "Dave, you are the WWE champion. I can not have you going to bars with your girlfriend getting into fights with females. That's not acceptable. I am one to have a good time but if you go too far then you have to deal with me. I know there's not much to do after a house show at 11:00 at night so you guys like to go to the bar and unwind and have a little fun but don't let that fun turn into a physical altercation. Have a good time but do not let a fight break out. It reflects bad on the company and it reflects bad on you as the champion. Alex, do you have a job?"

"No, Mr. McMahon. Not yet," she answered.

"Well, when you get a job do you think it's going to be appropriate to go out with your friends to a bar drink and then get into a fight? Do you think that's going to make your company look good?"

"No, Sir. It won't look good. I apologize for allowing things to get out of control. It was just those girls started stuff with me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," said Alex.

"It is okay this time but don't let it happen again. And Dave, you have a show tonight in San Antonio. You better get yourself cleaned up and refreshed. And what the hell is all over your back, and your shoulders? And are those hickeys on your neck?"

"Well, sir, things got a little wild last night with me and Alex. Just a few scratches on my back and a few bite marks on my shoulders. And yes I have at least 4 hickeys on my neck," he said.

"Did you two f**king beat each other?"

"No, Sir," said Dave.

"Well, Alex, I'm sorry I had to meet you under these circumstances. I'm actually a pretty cool guy unless stuff like this happens. Please try to keep things under control a little better next time okay?"

"Okay, Mr. McMahon," she said.

"It was nice meeting you though," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice meeting you too."

"You two may go now. Have a good day and I will see you in San Antonio," said Vince. Alex and Dave got up and walked out the door. After they closed the door Vince said, "F**king animals and their wild behavior," as he shook his head.

When Dave and Alex got back to their room they started packing to head to San Antonio. "Bite marks? Really Alex?"

"Sorry," she said, "but I do have bruises on my wrist from you."

"Sorry about that. I just got caught up in the moment. That was the best sex I ever had. I think you should get that drunk more often," he said. "And then you making out with that chick. Wow. You're something else."

"Um. Thanks. I think," she said.

"It's nothing bad. It just makes you hotter than you were before."

"And just so you know I don't have to be drunk to get that wild. I can just do it when I want to but I have to be in the mood to do it but getting really drunk brings it on faster" she said. "I did like how Vince asked if we beat each other."

"I know. That was pretty funny. It's hard to explain that stuff to your boss. He's going to make me go to make up tonight to get my hickeys covered. He's not too fond of that kind of stuff. I won't say he has the same values your mom does but he is against hickeys," he said as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about what would happen if your mom saw both of us right now. You with your bruises on your wrists, that really big hickey on your neck, and a few bite marks. And then me with scratches, hickeys and bite marks. Not to mention if she would have seen you make out with that girl. I think we would be in for an earful," he said.

"She wouldn't say anything she would kill us. First she'd kill you and then she would kill me. Trust me, Dave she hates that I go out to the bars and drink. She said that' un lady like. She pretty much hates the life I chose to live," she said.

"What is wrong with having a little fun?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. It's not like I go out every night. I do bust my butt to go to school to get what I want in life. I just like to unwind sometimes and have a little fun. I love to party and I like to be wild but once I get my career in order I'll settle down. I'm only 21. I don't want to live like an old lady," she said.

"I wouldn't worry about your mom. You're an adult. You can do what you want," he said.

"I know and I do."

"Are you still drunk?"

"Not so much drunk just a little hung over now. My head is throbbing but at least I'm not throwing up today. I'm actually really surprised after taking those tequila shots straight."

"Good luck with that headache because we're riding with Randy and John to San Antonio. Things get pretty out of control on our car rides," he said.

"Who's driving?"

"Randy," said Dave.

"Oh boy. That sounds like it's going to be fun."

"Trust me it will be," he said. "Although, Baby, I think tonight after the show we should just skip the bar and spend the night alone," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"All right. Just you and me alone?"

"You and me alone. No one else," said Dave.

"Okay. I like that idea."

"We'll order a late night meal and some champagne and spend some time alone in the hot tub. Possibly rent a movie. Do you like that idea?"

"I love it," she said as she kissed his lips.

"Good," he said.

About an hour later after Dave and Alex returned their rental car they were on their way to San Antonio, Texas with Randy and John. Alex was still a little hung over from drinking so much from the night before but it was going away slowly. As soon as they were in the SUV Alex decided to get some sleep since she was only able to sleep an hour. She was exhausted and she wanted to try to sleep off her headache.

While she slept Randy, John and Dave were talking. Randy who was driving looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Alex was asleep before he said anything that would upset her or offend her. "Dave, is Alex sleeping?"

"She's knocked out, Randy. Why?"

"Okay. So what the hell happened after Tara and me left this morning?"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable telling you two about it. I don't think it's right."

"Oh come on, Dave. You always tell us about your wild nights. Why is this one different?"

"Because those other wild nights were with ring rats and women I didn't care about. This is my girlfriend that we're talking about now. I don't know if she would like for me to tell you about what goes on in the bedroom," said Dave.

"Dave, she's knocked out. She can't hear you. Why can't you just tell us?"

"Randy, why does it matter so much?"

"I'm just curious. It had to be something wild because you two are both scratched, bitten, and showing all kinds of hickeys. And then the bruises on Alex's wrists. What the hell happened?"

"Okay but promise me you two will never tell Alex that I told you."

"Dave, we're guys we talk about sex all the time. I'm sure Alex would tell her friends about it," said John, "I don't know why you're being so secretive about it. It's what we as humans do. We talk about sex."

"I don't know," said Dave. "Do you two promise?"

"We promise. We won't tell Alex that you told us what went on," said Randy.

"Okay. First I just want to say it was the most intense, erotic and amazing sex I've ever had. You know me I'm not one to make things rough but everything changed this morning. After we got out of the hot tub and Randy and Tara left things started getting hotter. They were already hot after the hot tub incident. So I just laid her down and made love to her as passionately as I could. When we were finished we started talking and before I knew it we were doing it again. Alex took control. She pretty much showed me she wanted it rough. That's when I took control. It got so rough and everything started getting out of control. I pretty much held her down by her wrists which is how she got the bruises in the first place. I didn't realized I was holding her down that roughly. It was really wild. Then we started biting. I'm not usually into that but I got caught up in the moment. Things got even more intense and that's when she started scratching me. She literally dug her nails in my back. It was so amazing. I'm not into that kind of thing but this morning it changed my mind. She's not as innocent as everyone thinks she is. She has a really wild side. I'm definitely into it now. It was just so f**king hot!"

"Damn," said Randy, "she makes out with chicks, does that freaky shit in bed, what the hell else does she do?"

"I don't know but I would like to find out," said Dave, "I don't want to sound like a pig but I really want to find out."

"I thought this whole relationship wasn't about sex," said John.

"It's not but she has made it known she loves to have sex. We have that emotional connection with each other but we also have that physical connection. We try not to make it all about sex but some how we always end up having sex. Then there are times where we just want to be with each other, talk, relax and just enjoy each other's company emotionally and not physically," said Dave.

"I hope you're using condoms and shit like that," said John, "or you're going to have another little Batista in a few months."

"I don't do the condom thing. I don't like to use them but she is on the pill. We decided she would take the pill after we had that pregnancy scare last month," said Dave.

"Good luck with that pill. It's not 100 % effective. She can still get pregnant while on the pill," said John.

"I think that's impossible."

"Dave, John knows his stuff. It's very possible for a chick to get pregnant while she's on the pill. So you better be careful," said Randy. "And once Alex gets pregnant you can say good bye to the Wild Alex and say hello to Mommy Alex."

"So the chances of a woman getting pregnant on the pill is 1 %. There's no way Alex is that one percent," said Dave.

"She just might be," said John, "there's a one percent chance that Dave Batista is going to fall in love with a woman and well look who fell in that one percent….I think she's that girl named Alex."

"You two are just trying to scare me," said Dave.

"No we're not," said Randy, "we're giving you the facts. Do you want to have a baby?"

"Not now. Maybe farther down the road in like 4 years but not until then."

"It doesn't matter when you want it to happen. It's going to happen when it happens," said Randy.

"Wait 4 years? What is this? Something you're not telling us, Dave?" asked John.

"Well, I have had the thought of marrying Alex someday. I mean she doesn't want kids but maybe after we get married she'll change her mind," said Dave.

"First love, then marriage, then babies..I just never expected to hear this stuff coming from the biggest player/ladies man," said John.

"Her mom is a real bitch thought," said Dave.

"Whoa," said Randy, "that is Alex's mom. I don't think you should call her a bitch."

"Oh. Alex doesn't care. She thinks her mom is a bitch too. Just ask her when she wakes up she'll tell you. I met her maybe a month after Alex and me were together. She was all over my shit. She was upset that I was staying at Alex's apartment and she gave us a speech about no sex before marriage,"

Randy laughed, "Dave Batista and no sex before marriage. That is funny."

"I know and the funny thing is as she's giving this speech it was the day after Alex and me made love for first time and Alex had these hickeys on her neck. Alex tried to cover them up but her mom saw them anyway. She wasn't too happy. She's always f**king with Alex and trying to control her. If she knew half the stuff Alex did I don't know Alex probably wouldn't be alive anymore because I think her mom would strangle her herself. All I know is if Alex and me get married I'll have to deal with her mom the rest of my life."

"Good luck with that," said John. "mother-in-laws are the worst."

"I don't know about that but Alex's mother is just off the charts crazy. She already hates me."

"All right, is anyone else hungry?" asked Randy

"I am," said John.

"Me too," said Dave.

"Do you guys want to stop somewhere to get something to eat? We have plenty of time for a sit down restaurant."

"That's cool with me," said John.

"It's cool with me too," said Dave.

"Wake Sleeping Beauty up and see if she wants to eat."

"I don't know. Alex can get pretty pissy when she's woken up"

"And I'm sure she gets pissy when she doesn't eat. Wake her up," said Randy.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Dave. He began shaking Alex. "Alex, wake up. Come on, Alex get up," he said as he continued shaking her.

Finally Alex's eyes opened and she groaned. "What?"

"We're stopping at a sit down restaurant for lunch is that okay with you? Are you hungry?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm starved." She started fixing her hair.

Randy began driving to find a decent sit down restaurant. He drove for about 20 minutes before he found one. He flew into the parking lot and slammed into a parking space. Alex, Dave and John all jerked forward from the sudden stop. "Damn, Randy. Take it easy," said Dave.

"Sorry. I didn't want some asshole pulling into my spot."

"That was a little extreme," said John, "what if I would have flown through the windshield. How would you have explained that to Vince?"

"But you didn't. You're alive. Everyone else is alive," said Randy, "it's no big deal. No damage was done."

"I think someone else should drive after we're done eating," said John.

"John, there is nothing wrong with my driving. We'll be fine," said Randy as he unbuckled his seatbelt. They all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. The hostess asked them how many and they requested a private table for 4. They didn't want to be recognized or seen. More importantly they didn't want to be bothered while they ate. They were led to a private back table in the restaurant. They sat down in the booths as the waitress handed them their menus. Alex sat on the outside of the booth next to Dave while Randy and John sat across from them.

"Hello, my name is Rachel and I'm your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have coke," said Randy.

"And I'll have sprite," said John.

"I'll take a coke also," said Dave, "what about you Alex?"

"I'll just have water," she said.

"And can we have these on separate bills please?" asked Dave, "Mine and hers are together. And then those two are separate."

"So you and her are on the same bill and those two are on their own?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Dave.

"Okay, I will be right back with your drinks," said Rachel as she walked away.

They began looking at the menu to decide what they wanted to eat. "So Alex, what do you think of your mom?" asked Randy.

"Um. She's all right. Sometimes she can be a bitch but well actually she's always a bitch but I love her," she answered.

"See," said Dave.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"Nothing. We were having a discussion while you were sleeping. I may have mentioned your mom was a bitch," said Dave.

"Oh. Well, you were just telling the truth," said Alex as she went back to looking at the menu.

About 10 minutes later Rachel came back over to the table with their drinks. She seemed to be a little shaky as she brought them over. She was handing Randy, John and Dave their drinks but when she went to hand Alex her water she accidentally made it spill on Alex. "OH MY GOD. That is so cold!" said Alex. Dave handed her a few napkins.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry," she said. "Let me go get you another glass of water. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay," said Alex as she was wiping the water off herself. It was super cold. "Dave, help. It's too cold." Dave grabbed some more napkins and started to help Alex wipe the water off or at least dry it up.

"I will be right back with your water," said Rachel as she walked away.

"Are you all right?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Alex, "I'm going to run out to the car and get a new outfit to change into. I'll be back. If she comes back to take our order I would like a bacon cheeseburger, with mayo, onions but no lettuce or tomato and French fries please."

"Okay," said Dave. Alex got up and walked out of the restaurant. She got to the car and had to dig through John's, Randy's and Dave's bags before she finally got to hers. She opened the suit case and grabbed a pair of jeans and dark blue t-shirt and a white cami to go underneath. She closed up her bag and put the other bags back in the trunk and walked back into the restaurant. She walked into the restroom to change. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with the other clothes she changed out of but she took them with her as she walked back to the table.

As she was getting back to the table Rachel was coming with her water. Alex sat down right before Rachel got there. Rachel walked over and handed Alex her water. "Again, Ma'am I apologize for spilling the water on you."

"It's okay. Thank-you," said Alex.

"So have you decided what you would like to eat?"

"Alex, you can start," said Dave.

"Okay. Can I please have a bacon cheeseburger with mayo, and onion. And French fries please."

"Did you want lettuce or tomato?"

"No Thank-you," said Alex.

"How about mustard?"

"No. Thank-you," she said.

Rachel wrote the order down before she asked Dave what he wanted. "I'll have the spaghetti and garlic bread."

"Okay," said Rachel "And what about you?" she asked looking at John.

"I'll have the barbequed ribs please," he said flashing her a smile.

And finally she asked Randy what he wanted. "Um. I would like a cheeseburger with everything on it and French fries."

"Okay. I will have your orders to you in a little bit," she said as she took the menus.

As they were waiting for their food some fans had come passed their table and recognized them. They stopped and asked for autographs and pictures. Of course they all signed autographs and posed for pictures. After a while the fans finally went away but they still didn't have their food. "How long has it been since we ordered?" asked Randy.

"About an hour," said Alex.

"An hour?" asked Dave.

"Yes, baby, an hour," said Alex.

"What is taking so long?"

"I don't know. Why don't you get the waitress and see," said Alex.

"All right. I'll be right back," said Dave as he went to get up. Alex moved out of the booth so he could get out. Dave walked up to the waitress and said, "We've been waiting an hour for our food. We're on a limited schedule so can you please get the food to us as soon as possible?"

"Oh. I am so sorry, Sir. I will have your food to you right away," she said.

"Thank-you," said Dave as he walked back to the table. Alex moved to the inside of the booth so he could sit down. She switched their drinks around. "She said she'd have it to us right away."

"Good because I need to take my pill before we get on the road again. I have to take it on a full stomach or I get sick," said Alex.

"Don't get sick in my car," said Randy.

"I won't. That's why I'm waiting till I eat before I take it," said Alex.

"I'm just letting you know. If you get sick you're walking the rest of the way to San Antonio," said Randy.

"Shut up," said Alex, "I'm not going to get sick."

Rachel finally came over to the table with their food. She handed them each of them what they had ordered. "I am sorry for the delay," she said before she walked away.

Alex looked at her burger and then she touched it. "It's cold. Very cold. Let me see your spaghetti, Dave."

"No need to. It's cold too."

"So is ours," said John.

"Is it just me or does the service in this place suck?" asked Dave.

"It sucks," said Alex.

"I would complain but it would probably take another hour us to get our food," said Dave.

"Don't send your food back in a restaurant. You never know what they're going to do with it," said Alex.

"She makes a good point," said Randy.

"Randy, it's true. I saw a TV special about it one time. It wasn't pretty what they did. I will never complain again about my food," she said as she grabbed the ketchup to put on her fries and on her burger.

"So we're eating this shit cold?" asked John. "And we're not going to say anything about it?"

"Look how long we waited for our food in the first place," said Dave.

"I know but I don't want cold ribs. I'm complaining. This is absolutely ridiculous," said John as he waved down the waitress.

She hurried to the table and said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. Our meals are cold, we've waited an hour for our food."

"I'm sorry, Sir. Would you like me to take your food back and get you another meal? I will give you a discount on your meals," she said.

"That would be nice," said John. Rachel took their plates and went to get them another meal. After she was gone John said, "A discount? It should be free."

Just then two big girls came up to the table. They had a little facial hair and they were really big John Cena and Randy Orton fans. "Oh My God! My friend told me John Cena was here but I didn't believe her. Mr. Cena, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure you can," said John as he signed the girl's book.

"Thank-you," she said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um. Yeah. That's her right there," John said pointing to Alex. Alex looked at him with a weird look which he responded to with a pleading look.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. Sorry girls he's taken," said Alex.

"Oh that sucks. How about you Randy?"

"I'm taken too. She's my girlfriend too."

The girl looked puzzled. "She's your girlfriend too?"

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend too. I'm sorry."

The girls then looked at Batista and said, "Is she your girlfriend too or are you single?"

Dave turned to face Alex to keep from laughing. She gave him a look. He turned back to the girls and said, "Yes. She's my girlfriend. Really my girlfriend."

"So you're their girlfriend? You are with all three of them?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"You see," said Randy, "she's a polygamist so she has 3 boyfriends. She's going to marry us all. The worst part is that she's pregnant and neither of us know who the dad is." Alex kicked him under the table. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry. My foot slipped," said Alex. "I hope it doesn't slip again."

The girls looked disappointed and said, "we're sorry we bothered you," and walked away.

"You guys are rude. All three of you. And especially you, David."

"Oh come on, Alex. It wasn't that big of a deal," said Dave.

"No it wasn't but it was still rude," said Alex.

"Alex, if we would have told them we were single they would have hit on us. They're not our type," said Randy.

"So your type would be Tara?"

"Alex, they had more facial hair than me," said John.

"And they both weighed more than us," said Randy.

"You guys are rude. Why judge someone by their looks. Maybe they were nice girls."

"Maybe but I wouldn't be able to sleep with them without putting a paper bag on their face," said Randy.

"That was harsh," said Alex. "That was totally uncalled for," she said as she shook her head. They were such pigs even her boyfriend. "And David, do you just like me for my looks? What if I was fat?"

"Alex, I think you're beautiful and I think you're hot but there is more to you than your looks. You're really smart, you're funny, you're sweet and you're caring. I love you for more than your looks and if you were fat which you're not I would still love you."

"Smart, Man," said Randy.

"It's the truth," said Dave.

"It better be the truth," said Alex.

"It is, Baby. I wouldn't lie to you," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Okay," said Alex.

Shortly after their food came and it was hot this time. They sat and ate their food. It wasn't as good as it could have been but it was all right. While they were eating Rachel brought the bills over. Dave went to grab his and Alex's bill but Alex grabbed it first. She opened it to see how much it cost. "Alex, it's okay. I will pay," he said.

"No. I will pay for both of us," she said, "You always pay. Let me pay."

"I'm the man and I will pay," said Dave.

"So what if you're the man. I want to pay. It should be equal," said Alex.

"No, Alex, just let me pay."

"David, I said I would pay and I'm going to pay," she said getting her debit card out.

"Fine. Go ahead," said Dave putting his wallet back in his pocket. He knew he wasn't going to win the argument so he gave up.

"I hope she isn't expecting a tip," said John.

"Oh no," said Alex, "the service was horrible. She's not getting a tip."

"I think we should at least give her 5 dollars for effort," said Dave.

"You can give her 5 dollars. I'm not," said Alex.

"Okay, I'll give her 5 bucks. She did try to make the service right," he said pulling out a 5 dollar bill and laying it on the table. They got up and walked to the cash register to pay. Once they had paid they walked out to the car and got back on the road to get to San Antonio.

"F**k," said Alex.

"What?" asked Dave.

"I forgot to take my pill. Let me see your water for like 5 seconds so I can take it now," she said.

"All right," said Dave handing her his water.

"Thanks, Baby," she said taking his water. She wiped the top of the cap before she put her pill in her mouth and before she put the bottle into her mouth to wash the pill down.

"Did you seriously just wipe the top of that water before you drank off of me?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I always do that no matter who I'm getting the drink from," she said.

"Alex, you can't be serious," said Dave, "I'm not going to call you out on some stuff but you definitely have had my tongue in your mouth before so what would be the problem with drinking off of me?"

"There isn't one. I do it out of habit, Dave," she said.

"Okay. It's not like I have some type of disease or anything. And if I did you would have had it by now."

"I know," said Alex.

"Okay. I think we're all a little tired, hung over, irritable and bored so let's crank this party up," said Randy as he began blasting the music.

"Oh my god," said Alex as she watched Randy try to dance while he was driving. "You should probably keep both hands on the wheel."

"I got this, Alex. I got this. We're cool," he said. "Watch," he said as he started weaving in and out of traffic.

"He's f**king crazy," said John, "I told you someone else should have driven."

"Randy, cut it out before you get us shot," said Dave.

"All right, calm down," said Randy pulling back into the lane he needed to be in. The rest of the ride was pretty fun even though a couple of times Randy decided to drive like an idiot but other than that it was a pretty fun trip.

They finally arrived at their hotel in San Antonio and got their room assignments. They took their luggage up to their room and then headed over to the arena. They arrived late because of what happened at the restaurant. Vince wasn't very happy with them when he saw them walk in 2 hours later than they should have. They went straight to their locker room and got ready for their matches. They already had Vince pissed off from the night before the last thing they needed to do was piss him off even more.

After the show Randy and John went to the bar while Alex and Dave stayed back at the arena. Dave managed to get a ride back to the hotel from Mark but as they were leaving the arena they were surrounded by fans. Dave had no idea where they had come from but there were about 50 people around them asking for pictures and autographs. Dave just wanted to get back to the hotel to be with Alex and spend the night with her. Alex stood back and watched everything. Finally after an hour they were able to leave and go back to the hotel. Once they arrived back at the hotel Dave and Alex walked into their room. Dave laid himself down on the bed from all the exhaustion he was feeling. He sat up and said, "so should I order us a late night meal and champagne?"

"Yes," said Alex, "you promised."

"Okay. How about steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables?"

"Okay," said Alex, "I don't really care what we eat as long as we eat. I'm starved."

"Okay," said Dave as he got on the phone to order room service. It didn't take too long for the food and champagne to arrive. Dave set it on the table that was in their room and poured them each a glass of champagne. They both sat down and began to eat. "So how do you like traveling on the road so far?"

"I'm having so much fun," said Alex. "I really like spending this time with you."

"I'm having fun too and I am loving spending so much time with you."

"So is that how all the car rides are with Randy and John?"

"Usually," he said "but they're always fun."

"It was a fun trip even though Randy drove like a maniac. I still can't believe what happened at the restaurant. Now people are going to think I'm a polygamist. I have to admit it was kind of funny," she said.

"It was funny."

"You three are such guys."

"I know but if I wasn't a guy would you still love me?"

"Probably not..I'd still make out with you but I wouldn't love you."

"That was hot when you made out with Tara. I never knew you would do something like that."

"Eh. I like to keep it wild. She was a good kisser. Not better than you but she was a good kisser," said Alex.

"Alex, I'm ashamed of you. Did your mom raise you to make out with other girls and say they're good kissers?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

She laughed before she took a sip of her champagne and then said, "Nope. She raised me the opposite."

"When am I going to see your mom again?"

"I don't know. Whenever she invites me to her house for a dinner and you're home. You should go. She makes the best Italian meals ever. We always have an Italian family dinner on Sundays but you always work so you wouldn't be able to go."

"I'll take a weekend off so I can go. I mean if I'm welcomed."

"You're my boyfriend. You're welcomed."

"Good because I'm trying to get in good with your family so they like me."

"Well, they're a bunch of Greeks and Italians. So you know what that is like."

"I can only imagine," said Dave.

When they were finished eating Dave and Alex changed into their swimming attire and went out to their private hot tub to spend some time together. Dave took the champagne out with them and poured them each a glass as they sat in the hot tub. Alex moved next to Dave as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were looking up at the stars and the moon talking. "This is much better than being out at the bar and getting drunk," said Alex.

"It is. I like it when it's just us. Sure it's fun to go out and get drunk then come back to the hotel and have rough sex but I enjoy us spending time alone together like this."

"Rough sex..it sounds so dirty," said Alex.

"It sounds hot. I'm going to be honest with you. I was never into that kind of thing but you really changed my mind. I'm hooked now."

"I get like that sometimes. I like it passionately but there are times I like it rough. This morning was one of those times."

"Just listen to us. We sound horrible," said Dave.

"I know," she said.

"So what is the thing you want most out of life?"

"Well, I just want that someone that I can wake up to every morning and never get tired of seeing his face. A wonderful husband that treats me the way I should be treated. I just want love. Real love not fake love. Love and happiness are the two things I want most in life. I don't care if I'm poor living out on the streets as long as I have love and happiness. Money doesn't buy happiness or love. I hate money. It destroys people. It destroys lives. I don't like money. I like the things that matter most."

"Money can change people and it can ruin lives. I agree. I just want love out of life. To me there is nothing greater than love," he said, "and that love I've been searching for, I think I finally found it."

"I feel the same way. I've been searching for love but have never found it until I met you. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I have an idea. It's probably as much as I love you," he said. "When you look in the future what do you see?"

"I see you and me," she said, "what do you see?"

"I see us and I'm liking what I see," he said.

"I like what I see too," she said.

They spent a little while longer in the hot tub before they went inside to watch a movie. When the movie was over they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Not a real eventful chapter but I figured I would do a roadtrip story. So what did you think pLease review. and in the next chapter They got to DC and Alex meets his kids. As always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

***You know who I own. **

After being on the road for two weeks non stop Alex and Dave were both exhausted and ready to get to Washington D.C. It was December 23rd and Dave had off until January 1st. They were just going to enjoy some down time and enjoy each other's company. But most importantly they were going to spend time with Dave's girls. Alex was feeling very apprehensive about meeting the girls. As Dave and Alex drove to his home she said, "Dave, I am really scared to meet your family especially your daughters."

"There's no need to be scared. My family is a lot more friendly than yours. And you have no reason to be scared to meet Keilani and Athena. They're both good kids. You'll love them."

"Dave, it's just I feel kind of awkward. The only kid I have been around was my little brother but he's 4 years younger than me. I don't go around kids that much. Babies and kids just aren't my thing. I'm not saying I don't like kids I'm just saying I'm not used to being around them."

"You don't have little cousins or anything like that? No nieces or nephews?"

"No. My little brother is the baby of the family."

"You never babysat?"

"Never. I told you I don't go around kids. They aren't my thing."

"No offense but were you one of those little kids that when you became a big sister you were extremely jealous?"

"I was 4 of course I was jealous of the new baby. It's not that I don't like kids..it's just I get nervous around them," she said.

"Well, you don't have to be nervous around my kids. They're fun to be around and they're very sweet. You don't have to worry about them. They're going to love you," he said pulling into his driveway.

Alex looked at the large house in front of her. She was taken back by how large it was. It was like a mansion. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, this is the house," said Dave, "It's definitely a step up from where I used to live."

"It's huge," she said.

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Dave with a smirk.

"Dave."

"I'm just kidding," he said. "Let's go inside." They got out of the car and Dave took their bags out of the trunk of his car. They walked up to the front door. Dave stuck his key into the door and they walked in. Alex looked around the entrance way. The house was beautiful and tidy. She expected it to be a little more disorganized since it was a male's house but everything was put away in a specific place. Dave laid their bags down by the door. "Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Sure," said Alex.

"Okay," he said taking her hand and leading her into the dining room. "This is the dining room. It's hardly ever used. I think the only time I ever eat in here is when the girls are here and on holidays."

Alex looked around. The floor was wooden and the table was dark brown. The walls were evergreen and above the table was a chandelier. "It's beautiful," she said. He led her into the kitchen and showed her around. The kitchen was humongous the floor tile was black and white.

He walked over and opened the refrigerator. "We're probably going to need to do some grocery shopping if we want to eat. I never stock up on food before I leave for the road because I don't want it to be expired or spoiled by the time I come back. I do have some water and Sunny Delight if you want something to drink," he said.

"I'm okay. I'm not thirsty," said Alex.

"Okay," he said. He showed her a few more rooms before they came to his office. "This is my office. I am hardly ever in here though. I use the computer every so often but not that much. I'm against the internet. The girls use it more than me."

Alex looked around the office and saw a bunch of lunch boxes sitting on shelves. "What is that?"

"Oh. That's my lunch box collection. I have been collecting metal vintage lunch boxes for the last couple years."

"That's pretty impressive," said Alex, "it looks like you have a really nice collection."

"So you like it?"

"Yeah. I think it's pretty cool. Everyone collects something."

"Do you collect anything?"

"Not really. When I was younger I used to collect seashells and stones. I used to know every type of rock their was. I was a real science buff growing up. That was my favorite subject. Science and math."

"You continue to surprise me everyday," he said as they walked out of the office.

"How's that?"

"You just don't seem like someone that would be into science. The same with math. I never knew that about you."

"Oh yeah, Science was always my thing. I loved everything about it. I love Astronomy and Geology. Those are my two favorite sciences. And as for math by the time I was in 7th grade I was already taking Geometry and by the time I graduated from high school I was in AP Calculus which was the hardest math in my school. I managed to get a high B in that class."

"You were just a smarty in school weren't you?"

"Pretty much. I was one of those kids that always did their homework. My parents never really had to hassle me to do it. I just did it on my own. I always studied for tests. I was a very studious student. I used to get so bored in school because I pretty much knew everything. My teachers wanted me to skip a grade but my mom wouldn't allow it so I just continued to be bored until I got to middle school. That's when they gave me work on my level. When I was in 2nd grade I read on an 8th grade reading level. I went into kindergarten knowing how to read but my mom always held me back from going further. I just never understood it. It's whatever though. I went to private school so everything was different I guess."

"Wow. You really took school seriously. I never did and that's probably why I'm regretting it right now. I wish I could have been like you in school. That just amazes me. Did you take any languages?"

"Actually in school the only languages I took were French and Spanish but since most of my family is Italian and Greek at home I would learn Italian and Greek. My mom spoke in Italian more than she did English. She still speaks more Italian than English."

"Is she from Italy?"

"Yes. My grandparents lived in Italy until my mom was 8 years old. Then they moved to America. My mom didn't learn to speak English until she was about 10 years old. It took her 2 years to get the language down and believe me she speaks it well now," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave, "she definitely has her little speeches down."

"Tell me about," she said as they walked into the living room. They walked around and Alex looked at the furniture that was in the room. She saw his big screen TV and oddly enough he had an X-box. "You really play X-box?"

"Not really. Just sometimes. It's mainly for the girls," he said.

"Oh, I see." She walked around the living room and she looked at the pictures on the wall. She walked over to the mantle and saw pictures of his daughters. "Are these your daughters?"

Dave walked over and said, "Yes. That's them. That's Athena's school picture this year and that's Keilani's school picture."

"They're cute," she said, "and it looks like you're a very proud dad."

"I am. I love my kids. I wish I could see them more than I do but with my job it makes it hard. I don't like them living with their mom but right now I don't have a choice. That's how it has to be for now anyway."

"Why don't you go for custody of them?"

"Because that's a complicated process. I've tried once and failed."

"Oh," said Alex, "by the way I think Athena looks a lot like you."

"She does. She's definitely all me."

"She's the youngest right?"

"For now," he said.

"For now?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking that if we ever get married we might have a baby at some point."

"No, Dave. I don't want to."

"Okay. Fair enough. We'll talk about that more later," he said, "do you want to go see the upstairs?"

"Sure," she said.

Dave led her up the stairs. He showed her Keilani's and Athena's bedrooms. They seemed like night and day to Alex. They both seemed to have different personalities which probably meant they had a lot of personality conflicts. After Dave showed her the girls' rooms he showed her the guest rooms and finally he led her down the hall to the main bedroom. He opened the door and walked in. "And this is my bedroom. Well. I guess now it's our room," he said. "Feel free to use a few drawers for your clothes. I mean after all half my clothes are at your apartment."

"All right," said Alex. "I think your room is bigger than my apartment."

"I think so too."

"So you live in this big house all by yourself?"

"Yeah it gets lonely when I'm home and the girls aren't here and it's just me. It kind of sucks but it won't be like that for long," he said.

"Well, once I move in you'll have me here to keep you company."

"Good. I like when you keep me company," he said kissing her.

"I figured," she replied with a smile.

"Although I am going to make a rule just for this time when the girls are here," said Dave.

"What?"

"I don't think we should sleep in the same room and no sex either."

"No sex?"

"No sex."

"That kind of sucks," said Alex "but I understand," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's cool, Dave. We have sex way too much anyway."

"Alex, you know you enjoy it every time we do."

"That is true but we are like nymphos."

Dave laughed and said, "We definitely are."

"Well, Randy says it all the time about us."

"That's because Randy is jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend that loves to have sex."

"Hey. Our relationship isn't just about sex. I enjoy the sex but still I enjoy the nights when it's just us two watching a movie and talking."

"I know. I don't care what we're doing as long as we're spending time together."

"Same here," said Alex. "Baby, I was just wondering if I could use your computer really quick."

"Sure. What do you need to use it for?"

"I want to check my final grades. Since we've been on the road I haven't had time to check them. I want to see if I finished off with a good GPA."

"Of course," said Dave as they walked down to his office. "While you're on the computer I think I'm going to write a grocery list so we can go to the grocery store."

"You write grocery lists?"

"Yes. I'm a very organized man. And I know how to check the produce to make sure it's good to buy as well."

Alex laughed as she logged onto the internet. "Do you use coupons and look for deals too?"

" I don't go that far but I do try to get stuff that's on sale. It doesn't really matter but I like to get sale items."

"I just can't picture you grocery shopping," said Alex, "it seems kind of weird."

"Why because I'm a man?"

"Well, kind of."

"Nothing weird about it. I'm a man living on his own. I have to do what I have to in order to survive. So do you want anything from the store?"

"Sure. Can you pick up some seafood and pasta for me to make tomorrow for dinner? ."

"Okay," said Dave, "is that a family tradition?"

"Yes, Dave it is. Every year on Christmas Eve we have a seafood dinner. I'm not allowed to eat meat on Christmas Eve. It has to do with my mom's religion. It's because it's the birth of Jesus so we just eat fish and other things. No meat."

"Wow. I never knew that. In the Filipino culture we celebrate Christmas by eating all kinds of meat."

"Oh. Our cultures are so different but mine is more of a religious thing than a cultural thing."

"What is your religion?"

"I used to be catholic. Right now I don't really practice a religion. I believe in God but I don't' go to church anymore."

"Oh. I don't go to church either."

"I mean I would like to go on Christmas Eve but I don't know."

"If you want to go we can go. I have no problem going."

"It's all right. We don't have to go," she said, "I'd rather stay here and be with you for our first Christmas Eve together."

"Okay," said Dave.

Alex logged on to her school website and looked up her grades. "Yes!" she said.

"What?"

"I got an A in everything! I was so nervous. I thought I sucked at some of those finals."

"Good, Alex, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Baby. Just one more semester and I'm in law school. I can't wait!"

"When is your graduation?"

"May21st. Why?"

"Because I need to ask for that day off. I'm not going to miss you graduate from college."

"Thanks," said Alex.

The next day Alex spent the afternoon cooking seafood for dinner. She was also making pasta and a few bake goods. Alex wasn't that great at cooking but she knew enough to make an entire Christmas Eve meal. She just hoped it would turn out all right. Dave's mom was coming into town that day so she was going to be there for dinner also. Alex really didn't want to mess up on her meal for the first time she would meet Dave's mom. She wanted it to be perfect. She was scared that his mom would hate her for being so young and felt that she wasn't good enough for Dave. Alex always doubted if she was good enough to be with Dave. They both had different lives. Alex was pretty much a nerdy nobody and Dave was this ladies man celebrity. Even though Alex had money she felt she wasn't good enough to be with someone like Dave.

While Alex was cooking Dave went to pick his mom up from the airport. She was flying in from San Francisco. Dave waited for her to depart the plane. When she saw him she gave him a big hug and said, "Where's Alex?"

"She's cooking dinner for tonight. She's been working hard all day. I think she's trying to make a good impression on you."

"She doesn't have to make a good impression on me. She seems like a great girl. I'm sure I'm going to like her no matter what."

"I do have to warn you though," said Dave.

"What?"

"She's a little young."

"How young?"

"Probably about 21."

"21? She's a baby, Dave. I think you robbed the cradle on that one."

"She's a month away from being 22."

"And you're a month away from being 39."

"Mom, she's very mature for her age. She's focused on what she wants. Most people her age have no idea what they want but she knows."

"Okay, Dave but I think she's a little young for you."

Dave and his mom went to the baggage claim and he carried her bags to the car. They headed to the house. While they were on their way Alex had just finished up dinner. She looked at the clock and saw it was about 5:30 p.m.. She went upstairs and took a quick shower. When she was finished she blow dried her hair and straightened it out. Her dark brown hair fell a little over her shoulders when it was straightened. She put on red shirt and a pair of black dress pants. She put some mascara on and a little lipstick. When she was finished she walked down stairs to get the table ready for dinner. She placed plates and wine glasses on the dining room table. As she was finishing up she heard Dave's keys in the door. Her heart started pounding and she was beginning to get really nervous. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. Dave opened the door and his mom walked into the house followed by Dave carrying in her bags. "Alex, we're here," he said shutting the door behind him. Alex took a deep breath and walked into the living room to meet his mother. "Hey, Baby," said Dave as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey," she said.

"Your face is turning red," said Dave, "did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," she said.

"Okay. Alex, this is my mom. And mom this is my girlfriend Alex," he said.

"Hello, Mrs. Bautista," said Alex extending her hand for his mom to shake.

"Please. Call me Donna," she said "and I don't shake hands I hug." She said as she wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you, Donna," said Alex as they broke their embrace.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet the girl my son is crazy about," she said. "Come on. Let's go sit down and talk. I want to get to know you."

"Okay," said Alex as she followed his mom over to the couch. They both sat down.

"So Dave tells me you're in school to be a lawyer?"

"Yeah. My dad was a lawyer so I decided to follow in his footsteps and become one too."

"That's good. A lawyer is a good job. How much more schooling do you have?"

"I graduate in May from my undergraduate work and then I'm going to be in law school for a couple years."

"It sounds like you don't have that much more to go."

"No not at all," said Alex. She was really nervous and it was making her voice shaky. Dave was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Alex and rubbed her back to make her relax.

"Alex, you don't have to be nervous about meeting me. I'm a nice lady. I don't bite," said Donna.

"I'm sorry," said Alex.

"What are you sorry for? You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"For being so nervous."

"Oh. Alex. Everyone is nervous sometimes. It's okay. So Dave told me you're Italian?"

"Yes. Italian, Greek and Irish."

"I'm Greek too."

"Cool," said Alex.

"Where are you from?"

"New York. I really want to get out of there though after I graduate from school."

"I know I heard you're moving down here with Dave. Washington D.C. is a great place to raise children," she said.

"Oh," said Alex.

"What?"

"Oh mom. Alex doesn't want children."

"You know Dave has two daughters right?"

"Yes, Donna. I know."

"Okay. Just making sure you knew since you don't' want children."

"I don't want children of my own," said Alex.

"I see," said Donna as she looked at Dave. She knew he wanted more children someday. Dave just gave her a look letting her know it was okay. To him it was okay. He wasn't going to pressure Alex into anything. If she didn't want children then she wouldn't have children.

"Well, dinner is ready if you two are ready to eat," said Alex.

"Okay," said Donna. "I'm ready to eat." she said as she got up off the couch.

Alex got up after her. Donna walked into the dining room and took a seat. She left Alex and Dave alone in the living room. Alex was walking out of the living room and Dave pulled her arm and said, "I told you my mom was going to like you. Who wouldn't? You're an amazing girl."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"No problem. I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Dave leaned down and kissed her lips. After a minute Alex pulled away and said, "I think we should go eat."

"You're right," said Dave. He took her hand and they walked to the kitchen. He was helping her bring the food out. "Do you think you made enough?"

"Dave, it's tradition. I'm sorry."

"Well, we'll be eating seafood for a week. And pasta too. But it looks really good and it smells good too."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she carried some food into the dining room. She sat it down on the table as Dave brought in some food and laid it on the table also. After he put the food down he went and got a bottle of wine for them to drink. He walked over to his mom and filled her glass, then he filled Alex's glass and then he filled his own. Once everyone was seated and situated they began to fill their plates with food.

Donna took a piece of fish and placed it on her plate with some shrimp. She took a bite of her fish. "Alex, this is wonderful. Good job."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. So Alex are you ready to meet the girls tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Donna. I'm scared to meet them. I think they're going to hate me."

"They're not going to hate you."

"I don't know," said Alex. "I just feel really weird being around kids."

"You'll be fine," said Donna.

"I hope so."

When they were finished eating dinner Alex cleared the table and went into the kitchen to clean up. Dave offered to help her. They stood in the kitchen doing the dishes together. "I don't know why you're so scared of my kids. You're going to love them but that older one she has an attitude. A really big attitude," he said.

"That's great," said Alex handing him a plate. "Do they have different personalities?"

"Yes. They are night and day. Keilani is more outspoken, disorganized but she's the comedian of the two. She usually shrugs things off or makes jokes about them. Athena on the other hand she's more quiet. She doesn't usually have outbursts like Keilani. She keeps her feelings to herself until she's ready to explode then that's when she lets you know how she feels. She will tell you about something that happened a month ago to upset her because she holds it all inside. She's really organized and she's really helpful. She likes to help people. She's the sweeter of the two. They don't fight a lot but sometimes they do," he said.

"Oh," said Alex.

"I think you and Athena will get along better than you and Keilani."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

Later that night after Donna went to bed Dave and Alex were sitting in the living room in the dark by the Christmas tree. The white lights on the tree were the only light in the room. They were getting ready to exchange gifts. It was hard for them to know what to buy each other because they were only together for 3 months. Alex took her gift and gave it to Dave, "here this is for you. I hope you like it," she said.

Dave took the gift and said, "Thank-you." He opened it to see the movie "To Kill a Mockingbird." "I love this movie. You remembered?"

"Of course," said Alex.

"Thanks. I really like this movie. I got you something I hope it's good enough for you," he said handing her the gift.

She took the gift from his hands and opened it. It was one of her favorite books in the world. "To Kill a Mockingbird." "Thank-you! I think we must have been on the same wave length when we bought gifts. Thank-you I have been looking for this book forever."

"I know. I am glad you like it. I was so nervous about what to get you but then I remember how much you liked To Kill a Mockingbird so I went to a bookstore and found it. I just had to buy it for you."

"Thanks," she said. "I hope you like that gift because I didn't know what to get you either."

"I like it a lot," he said, "I have been looking for this movie for a while. It's one that I didn't have in my movie collection that I've always wanted. Thank-you," he said.

"So this is our first Christmas Eve together. I like being here. If I was with my family we would have already had some type of drama. I just want to thank-you for inviting me to come here."

"I couldn't spend Christmas without you," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He took her face into his hand as he kissed her and ran his other hand through her long dark brown hair. She took her hand and ran it over his freshly shaven head. He laid her down and began kissing her down her neck. He stopped as he got down to her blouse. He slowly unbuttoned it and slid it off.

She stopped him and said, "Dave, your mom is upstairs. I don't think we should do this down here."

"She's sleeping. It's okay," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as she started to unbutton Dave's shirt she slipped it off of him exposing the white wife beater he had on underneath. She began to take it off of him as he helped her. Exposing his bare chest. Dave began kissing Alex down her body. As he got down to her pants he unbuttoned them and pulled them off. Alex reached and began to unbutton his jeans and soon he had them off. They were down to nothing as Dave laid his body on top of Alex's. He slid into her gently as she moaned with pleasure. He began to make love to her. He moved himself in and out slowly at first but then he started going faster and harder. As he moved Alex moaned with pleasure. He continued making love to her until he finally released himself inside her as he did he moaned with pleasure.

He kissed her lips before he rolled off her and laid beside her. He took her in his arms and said, "I love you, Alex," as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you too," she said.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." he said as he sat up.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she sat up next to him. He put his underwear back on and put his shirt back on but left it unbuttoned. Alex put her pants back on and put her blouse back on. Dave took her and held her in his arms as they looked at the Christmas tree and talked. After a while they went upstairs to their room and laid down in their bed. Alex moved herself closer to Dave as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight," she said.

"Good night, Baby," he said as he kissed her forehead.

The next day Donna woke up early to start Christmas Day dinner while Alex and Dave slept. She figured that after she went to bed they decided to have a long night so she wasn't going to wake them up. Donna was sitting in the kitchen as Alex came in the room in Dave's t-shirt. "Good morning, Alex," she said.

"Good morning, Donna," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Dave?"

"Sleeping still. I don't like to wake him up when he's sleeping. He's so exhausted from wrestling he needs his sleep," she said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah. He works hard but he should be getting up soon because Glenda is bringing the girls at 11:30 and it's 10 now. So you might want to go wake him up."

"Okay," said Alex as she took her coffee and walked upstairs. She walked into the room and laid the coffee down on the dresser. She walked over to the bed and found Dave sound asleep. She walked over to the bed and started kissing his neck. "Wake up," she said.

Dave moaned and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes to see Alex sitting on the bed beside him. "Good morning, Baby."

"Good morning," she said kissing him. "Your mom told me to wake you up because the girls are going to be here in an hour and a half."

"Oh shit. I forgot," he said getting out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. After his face was washed he came out of the bathroom and grabbed jeans and a polo to wear. "Is that your coffee, Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Can I have some?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you want me wipe it off after I'm done?"

"Dave, would you let that go? It's fine. I'm pretty sure that after last night and all the other times we've been together intimately that drinking off of each other won't matter."

"Just checking," he said taking a sip of the coffee. He laid it back down on the dresser and began to get dressed. When he was finished he went into the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth. While he was in the bathroom Alex got out a pair of jeans and a black sweater to wear. She sat down on the bed put her socks and shoes on. She then brushed her hair into a low ponytail. Her heart was pounding really fast because the time was getting closer to meeting the girls. When Dave was finished in the bathroom he went downstairs while Alex brushed her teeth and then she met Dave down in the living room. Dave was putting the girls' presents out under the tree when there was a knock on the door. He handed Alex the last two presents to put down while he walked over to the door.

When he opened the door he saw his two daughters standing there in their winter coats, hats and gloves. "Merry Christmas, Daddy!" said Athena as she hugged her dad.

"Merry Christmas," he said kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," said Keilani. She sounded less than thrilled to be there.

"Merry Christmas," he said. He waved to Glenda to let her know everything was okay and then she drove off. He took the girls into the house and helped them take their coats off. "There's someone I would like you to meet," he said leading them into the living room.

Alex was standing by the couch as they walked in the room. "Who is that?" asked Keilani with an attitude.

"That is my girlfriend, Alex," he said.

"Is she in high school?" asked Keilani.

"No she's in college. Keilani this is Alex and Alex this is my oldest daughter Keilani."

"Nice to meet you, Keilani," said Alex as she put her hand out for Keilani to shake.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too," said Keilani with a look of attitude on her face. She didn't shake Alex's hand so she pulled it away.

"And Alex this is my youngest daughter Athena. Athena this is my girlfriend Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex," said Athena as she hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back. "Daddy, you were right. She's very pretty."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said Athena.

"All right girls. I got you a few presents. You can open them now."

"Yes!" said Athena as she ran over to her gifts. "And Alex, just because you're pretty doesn't make you my mom," said Athena.

"Um okay," said Alex as she looked at Dave.

"Athena. Be nice," said Dave.

"I was just letting her know," she said as she started to open her gifts.

Dave and Alex stood and watched them open their presents. Dave stood with is arm around Alex as they watched. When Athena saw this she started to get upset and said, "Um Daddy. Why don't you help me throw away my trash?"

"Okay, Athena. Let me go get a trash bag. I'll be right back," said Dave as he kissed Alex's cheek. It never even dawned on him that he left Alex alone with Keilani and Athena. Alex felt like she was being fed to the wolves. They had finished opening their gifts and they sat looking at her with unhappy looks on their faces.

"So do you live here?" asked Keilani.

"Not yet," said Alex.

"Good because my mom and my dad are going to get back together one day and they don't need you in the middle of it," she said.

"Um. Okay," said Alex. She didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Yeah, Alex. My sister is right our mom and our dad are going to get back together and then you're going to be gone."

"I see," said Alex. She was a little hurt at how rude they were being but they were 11 and 9.

"Okay, I'm back," said Dave as he walked in the room with the trash bag. The girls started putting their wrapping paper in the bag. "So do you girls like the things you got?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Athena. "Thank-you."

"You know maybe Alex will paint your nails for you later with your nail kit you got," said Dave.

"Um. Daddy. I'll just have Keilani do it."

"Okay but Alex will play Barbies with you."

"Daddy, I don't want to play with Alex and I don't want her here," said Athena.

"Athena, that's not nice. You don't even know her."

"I don't care. I don't like her. I don't have to know her. She's trying to take my mom's place and I don't like it."

"Athena, you're getting out of control," said Dave.

"No you're out of control. Christmas is about family. Alex isn't our family."

"Athena, one day she will be and I think you need to apologize to Alex for the way you're treating her."

"No, Dad."

"Yes, Athena or you're going to be punished."

"Fine. Alex, I'm sorry," she said rolling her eyes and full of attitude.

"Like you mean it."

"Okay. Sorry for being mean, Alex," she said.

"It's okay," said Alex.

"I'm going up to my room," said Athena, "come with me Keilani."

"Okay," she said as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I don't know what has gotten into her," said Dave.

"See they hate me already," said Alex, "I told you I'm not good with kids."

"Alex, it's all new to them. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Everything will be fine," he said as he pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile up in Athena's room the girls were talking. "I don't like her," said Athena.

"Me either. We have to get rid of her."

"I know but how?"

" I don't know. But let that up to me."

"Okay, Lani. It's all you. Just tell me what I need to do and lets get rid of her."

"All right. I'll think of something."

***A/N: So at least Dave's mom likes Alex that's a plus. Keilani and Athena..well they can't stand her. So tell me what did you think? Please review. and as always thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. YOur reviews were greatly appreciated thank you.**

***You know who I own.**

While Keilani and Athena were upstairs plotting Alex and Dave were sitting in the living room talking. "Barbie dolls, Dave? I would play Barbie dolls?"

"Yeah, you're a woman. When you were a little girl didn't you like people to play Barbie dolls with you?"

"When I was a little girl I didn't play with Barbie dolls. My mom didn't let me have them. She thought Barbie was a tramp and wouldn't let me play with them. I had baby dolls but that was it. I played some Polly Pocket but mainly I wanted to play with my brothers' toys. I would play G.I. Joe and Ninja Turtles. I would also skateboard, play soccer, football, basketball and baseball."

"You played with Ninja Turtles and G.I. Joe?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but you were a girl."

"So what? I had 3 brothers. I was the only girl. If I wanted to play with my brothers I had to do what they wanted. If we played baby dolls they would dismantle them and destroy them."

"I see. So tell me why you really don't want kids," he said.

"Because, Dave, I don't. For one reason I don't think I'll be a good mom, another reason is I am not good with kids and the last reason is I don't want to get fat."

"You wouldn't be fat you would be pregnant and I'm sure you'll make a great mom."

"Yeah but what if I never get my body back? I work hard to maintain this body and I don't want to ruin it by getting pregnant and I don't want to ruin other things either. And I doubt I'll be a great mom. I don't have that maternal instinct. For example, Keilani and Athena hate me."

"They don't hate you. They're just not used to you yet. Give them some time. They just met you today."

"And Athena practically said she didn't want me here. It kind of hurt the way they treated me. I never did anything to make them hate me. They don't even know me."

"I'm sorry about that," said Dave wrapping his arm around her. "And since you're so against being a mother did you take your pill today?"

"Yes, Dave, I did."

"Okay. Just checking. John and Randy are convinced that a woman can get pregnant while on the pill. I told them it was impossible but they said there's that one percent chance it could happen."

"Dave, believe me I'm not in that one percent. So there is no way that is EVER going to happen."

"Good," said Dave, "because right now I don't need any more little Batista's running around. We don't need that for a really long time."

"Okay," said Alex.

Athena came back downstairs with a few Barbie Dolls in her hand. "Alex, do you want to play Barbie dolls with me?"

Alex looked at Dave and he said, "Go ahead."

Alex really didn't want to play Barbie Dolls. It was fear that made her not want to play them. She had no idea how to even play with a Barbie Doll. She got up off the couch and walked over to Athena and sat down. "Here.. You can be Layla and I'll be Tiffany. Dad you can be Ken and I'll be the baby too."

"Athena, I don't want to play Barbie," said Dave.

"Oh come on Dad. Please!. PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSE. Pretty please?" she asked begging her dad.

"Okay," said Dave as he got off the couch and sat on the floor. He picked up the Ken doll and began playing Barbie with Alex and Athena. "And Alex, you better not even say one word about this to Randy or John."

"I won't," she said holding back a laugh. As they played Barbie dolls everything started out sweet and friendly. Everything was going well until Athena came up with a better idea on how to play with the dolls.

"Okay. I have a new idea," she said.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Alex is Layla and you're Ken and I'm Tiffany. Ken and Tiffany were married but they got a divorce. Layla is Ken's girlfriend and the baby is Ken and Tiffany's baby. And the baby doesn't like Layla and doesn't want Layla to come and take her daddy away. You know like Alex is doing but we're playing Barbies."

"Okay, I'm done playing," said Alex as she laid her doll down and went upstairs.

"Athena, I don't know what your problem is with Alex but I don't like it. You don't even know her stop being so mean to her. She is a very nice person and if you would take the time to actually be nice to her then maybe you would see that. I'm going to tell you though Alex isn't going anywhere and I have a feeling she's going to be your new step-mom so you will learn to respect her before then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as glass," she said as she threw her Barbie at her dad and went upstairs.

"ATHENA!"

"WHAT?"

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Athena came running down the stairs and said, "Yes, Daddy?"

"GET OVER HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to throw the Barbie at you. I was just playing."

"No you weren't," he said as he pulled her over to him. "You are not going to disrespect me do you understand me? And from now on you're going to treat Alex with respect do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad. I understand," she said. She knew what was going to happen next and she was ready for it to happen. Dave turned her around and spanked her and then sent her up to her bedroom. Athena went upstairs crying and walked into her room. She slammed the door behind her.

"What happened to you?" asked Keilani.

"Dad, spanked me because I threw a Barbie at him. I did what you told me to do and I got in trouble. I'm not doing it anymore because I'm not going to get spanked because of your stupid ideas."

"Okay. So that idea didn't go too well. I'll think of another one."

"It kind of worked because she put the doll down and came up here."

"Oh. Okay. I still have another idea. And this time you won't get spanked. If anyone gets spanked it will be me."

"Good because I hate getting Dad's spankings."

"They don't hurt that bad," said Keilani, "you're just a baby about it."

"I am not."

"Look let's not fight. We have to work together to get rid of Alex."

"Lani, I don't think she's going anywhere. Dad said she might be our new step mom. I don't think anything we do is going to make her leave."

"Okay. So we just hate her."

"Okay," said Athena.

Dave went upstairs to find Alex. Alex was in their room sitting on the bed reading "To Kill A Mockingbird". "Hey, Baby," he said as he walked in the room.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Alex, "I just wish they wouldn't hate me."

"I know. I took care of the Athena situation. She threw a Barbie doll at me and then she got a spanking for it."

"You spank your kids?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't believe in spanking. If you and me ever did have kids you wouldn't spank them would you?"

"If they were yours and mine and you don't believe in spanking probably not. I find nothing wrong with spanking when a child gets out of line."

"I have a problem with it. I think it has to do with control. It can really mess a kid up mentally. And it teaches them that if they get upset with someone it's okay to hit them. I am against spanking 100 percent," said Alex.

"Did you get spanked growing up?"

"I got more than spanked. If I back talked I got slapped in the mouth. If I did something bad I got the belt. My parents only hit my mouth with their hands but if I got it on the butt I got the belt. I always hated it. Like I said it seems like a control thing. Did you get spanked growing up?"

"I got my ass whooped! My dad hit me with his weigh lifting belt if I got out of line. And my mom whooped me if I misbehaved to show me what I did was wrong."

"I see," said Alex.

"I do want to apologize to you though for the way the girls are acting. I am sorry," he said as he sat down next to her on the bed. "So I see you're reading the book I bought you?"

"Yeah. Scout really cracks me up. If I ever have a kid which is a big IF I hope my little girl is like Scout."

"Isn't Scout always fighting? And being mischievous?"

"Yes, but she's also very smart."

"Well, Mrs. Dubose is funny. Typical old woman. The author portrayed her well. Even in the movie she fit's the description of a typical old lady," said Dave.

"Yeah but in the book they label her as a morphine addict. In the movie she's just a grouchy old lady that calls Scout an ugly little girl."

"Oh one of my favorite parts. 'Hey, Mrs. Dubose.'" said Dave.

" 'Don't say hey to me you ugly little girl. You say Good Afternoon, Mrs. Dubose.'" said Alex.

"That part had me laughing like crazy because right before it happened they were warning Dill not to make eye contact with her because she hid a rifle under her blanket and she would shoot him as quick as look at him. So then Scout goes on to say hey to her."

"And then Atticus comes along after that and says she looks as beautiful as a picture."

"And Scout whispers 'He didn't say a picture of what'." said Dave.

"It's a funny movie and a funny book but the message is amazing. I love it."

"It's all about good and evil in the world. Everyone thought Boo was so evil and so bad but it turned out he was actually a good person. Same with Tom Robinson they all thought he had done something so horrible but it turned out he didn't but still in the end evil prevailed over goodness and they ended up killing him."

"But in the end good prevailed over evil. Boo the one person they thought was evil turned out to save Jem's life. Again if I ever have kids I want them to know that there is evil in the world but there is also good and to give everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"We should watch the movie later," said Dave.

"I think we should too," said Alex.

"You're not going to name your kid Jean Louise or Scout are you?"

"No. I have girl names that I like and boy names that I like but I don't think I'm ever going to use them."

"So none of them are from 'To Kill a Mockingbird'?"

"No," she said laughing. "And just so you know Alexandra is in the book. Atticus' sister's name is Alexandra."

"Okay, good. And I forgot about that." he said. They were interrupted by Donna calling them downstairs to eat Christmas dinner. Alex closed the book and placed it on the night stand. Her and Dave got up off the bed and walked downstairs. When they got to the dining room Athena and Keilani were already sitting down. Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her to sit down and then took a seat next to her. They passed the food around the table as they filled up their plates with turkey, green bean casserole, stuffing, corn and mashed potatoes. "Thanks, Mom. This looks really good," said Dave.

"You're welcome and thank-you."

"Yes, Donna, it looks great."

"Thank-you, Alex."

They all began to eat and they were talking as they ate. "So Athena, how is school going?" asked Dave.

"It's good. I'm bored but it's good. Everything is so easy. Except math. I hate math. It's so hard."

"Why do you hate it?"

"Because I don't know how to do it. We're multiplying double digits and I can't do it. It's too hard."

"Does your mom help you with it?"

"No. She just lets me do my homework by myself," said Athena.

"Well, if you need help with math Alex can help you. She's really good at math," said Dave.

"Really?"

"Yes, Athena. I am great at math. If you need help I can help you," said Alex.

"Okay. Thank-you."

"No problem."

"And Keilani, how is school going for you?"

"Um. It's okay," she said.

"How are you doing in your classes?"

"Fine," she said.

"Dad, Keilani has missed a lot of school."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it so I don't go. Mom lets me stay home."

"Keilani, you need to go to school. You're 11 years old. You should be in school and not skipping it. I'm going to talk to your mom about this. I do not want you to turn out like me. I always regret skipping class and not going. Do you want to turn out like me? Yes, I'm a wrestler but if I get injured badly I don't have anything to fall back on."

"I know, Dad," she said.

"If you know then why do I have to keep having this talk with you?"

"I don't know."

"Dave, I think you should talk to her in private," said Alex, "you might be embarrassing her."

"Okay," he said.

"Dad, how old is Alex?" asked Keilani.

"21 going on 22."

"She's old enough to be my sister. She's what almost 11 years older than me?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"I'm not bad at math," she said, "and that means she's 17 years younger than you."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Dave, "I don't know why you two are plotting against Alex but I'm going to make something perfectly clear right now. Are you two listening?"

"Yes, Dad," said Keilani as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Dad," said Athena.

"Alex means as much to me as you two do. And I promise you she's not going anywhere. If you don't like her that's your loss because she is a great and sweet caring person. I love her a lot and I refuse to lose her. So she is going to be around for a really long time so you two might as well start to get used to her," he said, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," they said in unison.

When they finished eating they went to spend some family time together in the living room. They played games and watched a Christmas movie. After the movie was over Alex and Dave cleaned up the mess from dinner and washed the dishes. "Did you mean what you said about me not going anywhere?" she asked.

"Yes, I was serious. You mean a lot to me. I am not going to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you," she said.

Later that night after the girls were in bed Alex and Dave sat down to watch "To Kill a Mockingbird". They sat on the couch together snuggled up. Dave had his arm wrapped around Alex and she was leaning against him with her head on his chest. When the movie was over they went upstairs. Alex went into one of the guest rooms to stay since Dave made the rule of them not sleeping in the same bed while the girls were there. Dave was helping her carry a few things over to the room. He put the stuff down by the door and said, "Goodnight, Baby. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he kissed her. Their kiss grew passionate.

Alex pulled away and said, "you might want to go down to your room now. Kissing like that will turn into something we both don't want to happen tonight. So goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said before walking down to his room. Alex shut the door behind him and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She crawled into bed and pulled out the book and began to read it.

She sat reading it for a while before she heard the door knob turn. As the door opened she saw Dave walking in the room. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Alex was sitting up with her knees bent holding the book as she read. Dave got into bed next to her and kissed her. Alex pulled away and said, "You know you're not supposed to be in here. Remember the girls are here?"

"I know but…" he started to say.

"But nothing. You made the rule yourself. You need to go back to your room."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you have to because you.." she started to say before Dave pressed his lips against hers.

They were sharing a passionate kiss before Dave pulled away and said, "Do you still want me to go?"

It was a tough decision for Alex. She sat thinking and then said, "Sadly. You have to. I don't feel comfortable sleeping together while your kids are here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said getting up off the bed, "but when they're not here.." he said with a smile.

"I know." she said knowing what he was talking about.

"Well, goodnight. I love you," he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Goodnight."

"Enjoy the book."

"I am," she said, "thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said before he walked out of the room.

The next few days went about the same. Keilani and Athena despite everything their dad told them still chose to make Alex uncomfortable. Their main goal was to get rid of her. They made it clear they didn't want her there and that they didn't want her with their dad. They would make their little comments and express that Alex would never be their mom. They even went as far as to tell Alex that their mom was better than her and a lot prettier. Everything they said would hit Alex hard. There were a couple occasions when they had her in tears. New Year's Eve day was no exception. That was a day they pushed it harder and were a lot meaner. Dave left to go to the store to get snacks and food for the night. He was also running to the beer store to pick up some drinks for the night. He left Alex alone with the girls which turned out to be a big mistake.

Alex was in the living room cleaning up when Keilani and Athena came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. They each grabbed a bag of chips and took them into the living room. "Girls, be careful you don't get crumbs on the floor. I just ran the vacuum."

"Okay," said Athena.

"All right," said Keilani. They sat down on the couch and began to eat their chips. They looked at each other and Athena dropped her bag of chips on the floor. "Oh my God, Athena," said Keilani, "let me help you."

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"She dropped her chips on the ground," said Keilani as she got up and purposely stepped on the chips causing them to break all over the floor. "Oh. I am so sorry, Alex, but I think you might have to run the vacuum again."

"I'm not running the vacuum again. You're going to run the vacuum so here it is," she said giving it to Keilani.

"You're not my mom and you can't tell me what to do. So why don't you go back to New York. No one wants you here. Just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I never told you I was your mom. I'm not trying to take your mom's place. The only thing I'm trying to do is be a friend to you and be nice to you but you and your sister have made that hard to do. You two treat me as if I'm the enemy. I have done nothing to hurt you so why don't you tell me why you hate me so much?"

"I hate you just because you're here. My dad was better without you," said Keilani.

"I hate you because you're taking my dad away from me," said Athena.

"Don't you think you should get to know a person before you hate them?"

"No," said Keilani.

"Well, here's the vacuum start cleaning up your mess," said Alex as she walked out of the living room.

"Oh my God, she's such a bitch," said Keilani.

"Well, you told me to drop the chips."

"I know but I didn't think she would make me clean them up."

"Maybe we should be nice to her. She does seem nice and I think we hurt her feelings too much."

"You can do what you want to do. I'm never going to like her," said Keilani as she turned on the vacuum cleaner and began to clean up the chips she smashed on the floor. As she did it she had a scowl on her face and she wasn't happy. When she was finished she turned the vacuum off and stomped up the stairs. She grabbed the phone and called her mom.

"Hello," said Glenda.

"Mom, I want to come home."

"You can't come home until tomorrow."

"I know but I want to leave because I don't like Alex."

"Who is Alex?"

"Dad's new girlfriend."

"Your dad has a new girlfriend?"

"Yes she's been here since we got here."

"Oh. Are they sleeping in the same room?"

"No. She sleeps in her own room and Dad sleeps in his room."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Because she's mean. She just made me clean up the living room while she did nothing."

"Okay. I'll come to get you and your sister in a few hours. And I will be talking to your dad when I get there."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," she said.

"I love you too." and they hung up the phones. Keilani smiled as she walked out of her room. She wasn't smiling for long when she went downstairs and saw her dad standing in the kitchen talking to Alex. She quietly walked to the kitchen and put the phone down on the hook.

She tried to sneak out of the kitchen but before she could her dad said, "Keilani, come here."

"Yes, Dad?"

"I know all about your little plan to get rid of Alex. I'm telling you to stop now because Alex isn't going anywhere."

"Um okay, Dad," she said not sure how he knew about the plan.

"Your sister told me about it. She feels bad for following along. I thought I told you no tricks?"

"You did."

"Then why did you try to pull some?"

"I don't know."

"Whether you want to or not you and your sister are going to treat Alex with the respect and kindness she deserves. If you don't do that then you two can be punished. I'm tired of the disrespect you have for other people. Especially you, Keilani. You seem to forget you're just a child. You seem to think you can do whatever you want to do but that's not how it works."

"I don't care. Mom is coming for me and Athena tonight."

"I don't want to leave," said Athena.

"Well, she's coming for us."

"You're not supposed to leave until tomorrow," said Dave.

"Well, we're leaving today. I don't want to be here."

"But I do," said Athena, "Dad, don't make me leave. I want to stay. I don't want to go back to mom's house."

"Why don't you want to go back to your mom's?"

"Because she's mean. I want to stay with you, Dad."

"What do you mean she's mean?"

"She yells at me a lot and I get a lot of spankings. I don't want to be there. Can I stay with you?"

"Does she yell at Keilani too?"

"No. Keilani never gets in trouble. Only me."

Dave knelt down to Athena and said, "I will try to do what I can. Okay? But until I do you have to go to your mom's house."

"Okay, Dad."

"And I will be talking to your mom when she gets here," said Dave.

"Good because she's going to talk to you too," said Keilani.

***A/N: So Athena seems to be coming around but we will see in time. And Glenda and Dave both want to talk to each other that should turn out good. So tell me what you think. Please review and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that eventful...trust me soon there will be A LOT of eventful chapters..and as always thank you for taking the time to read.**


	16. Chapter 16

***As always thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated Thank-you.**

***You know who I own.**

Later that afternoon Dave was waiting for Glenda to arrive. Alex was nervous because she wasn't sure what was going to happen. "Alex, don't worry about her. She's not going to do anything to you. She's a bitch. Don't even worry about her," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay," said Alex. "Her name alone scares me."

Dave laughed, "Well, she is kind of hardcore and she is one of those people that now I think why did I ever sleep with her let alone marry her. I told you how that marriage came about. We were only together for a few weeks before she found out she was pregnant. So being the upstanding male I am I married her. Biggest mistake of my life. I don't regret my kids from that marriage I just regret her."

"This is the one that destroys everything around her right?" asked Alex.

"Pretty much. That's Glenda but don't worry I am not going to let her hurt you." He said as he kissed her lips. As they were kissing there was a knock on the door. He pulled away and said, "Here we go." He walked over to the door and opened it. To his dismay Glenda was standing there. "Come in," he said.

Glenda walked into the house and the first thing she said was, "Where's the bitch?"

"Excuse me?" asked Dave.

"I said where's the bitch?"

"I'm looking at her."

"Not me. The bitch you're sleeping with."

"Oh. You must be talking about Alex. And she's not a bitch and she has nothing to do with this."

"IT does since she decided to make my daughter do all the work today."

"Wait what?" asked Alex as she walked over to Glenda.

"So you're the bitch that made my daughter clean the house?"

"I didn't make your daughter do anything. I cleaned the house myself."

"She told me you made her vacuum the living room."

"Oh that? I guess she didn't tell you that I just ran the vacuum and her and her sister came in with a bag of chips and purposely spilled them on the floor. Not only that but they purposely smashed them on the floor. She told me to clean them up and I told her she was going to clean up the mess she made," said Alex.

"You're not their mother," said Glenda.

"I never said I was and I don't pretend to be. Your daughters have treated me like shit since they got here. I have done nothing wrong to either of them. The only thing I've tried to do is be nice to them but all I got was disrespected."

"No wonder they disrespect you. You look like you're 10. I would disrespect you too. Dave, is she even legal?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I wish people would stop saying I look illegal. If I was illegal Dave wouldn't be with me. I am 21 years old. I am an adult."

"Look, Glenda, let's go into the dining room and talk," said Dave, "Alex, you can come too if you would like."

"It doesn't involve her, Dave."

"That's what you think but one day Alex is going to be my wife so it does involve her. I want us all to be in total agreement."

"Fine whatever," said Glenda as she followed Dave and Alex to the dining room. She was disgusted with Dave holding Alex's hand.

They all took a seat around the table to have a discussion. "Glenda, first thing is first. Why do you allow Keilani to stay home from school?"

"Dave, she throws a fit because she doesn't want to go. I'm not going to fight her everyday to go to school. If she doesn't want to go I'm not going to force her."

"You are her mother! It is your job to make sure she goes to school Who is the adult in the house? You or Keilani?"

"Me," said Glenda.

"Then you make the rules. School isn't an option. If she doesn't go to school she's missing out on a lot of things. She's 11 years old. How many 11 year olds like to go to school?"

"I don't know."

"Not many but I'm sure their parents make sure they're in school EVERYDAY. Just like you should be doing. When you were awarded full custody of the girls that became your right to make sure they were taken care of and that they were making it to school. You and me both destroyed our lives by not going to school. I am not going to let you ruin our daughters' lives by not sending them to school."

"She's in 6th grade what all is she going to miss?"

"A whole hell of a lot. 6th grade is the last year before middle school. She should be in school unless she's sick. If you're allowing this now in 6th grade then what's it going to be like when she's in 10th grade and wants to drop out? Are you going to let her?"

"No," said Glenda.

"Then you need to crack down and get control. Make her go to school if she doesn't want to. You're the boss she isn't. And that brings me to something else. Athena doesn't want to go back with you. She said you're mean because you spank her a lot. She said that you never yell at Keilani you just yell at her. To me it sounds like the wrong child is the one that is getting in trouble and I don't think it's right."

"Dave, Athena is jealous of Keilani and she always has been. Athena doesn't always get yelled at and she doesn't get spanked a lot. She only gets yelled at when she's in trouble. The same thing with spanking. She only gets spanked when she's in trouble."

"Glenda, I don't believe that for one minute. Keilani has always been your favorite. I remember when they were even younger and I was gone. I left you alone with both the girls and you pretty much didn't want anything to do with Athena. One day, Glenda she's going to realize that you're a bad mother and she's not going to want anything to do with you. I think you should start treating her right now."

"Dave, I do treat her right."

"Really? How come you're not helping her with her homework? She's struggling in math because she's not getting the help she needs at home. As a parent you're supposed to help her with her homework."

"Dave, are you going to criticize my parenting skills?"

"Yeah because they suck. A monkey could do a better job raising kids. In fact I'm pretty sure they do. I still don't know how the courts awarded you full custody of the kids but I think I want to challenge that decision. I will take you back to court if things don't change."

"You'll just lose again."

"That's what you think but you never know the courts may find it interesting that you're not being a good enough mom and they'll be in my care."

"You have a new girlfriend. Don't try to be superdad in front of her. You're not a good dad either. So I don't know why you're criticizing my skills as a parent. You see them on major holidays. What a joke. I am there for them everyday."

"No, Glenda, physically you are there for them but mentally you aren't. To be a parent you have to be there mentally and physically."

"And with your job you wouldn't be there physically."

"But I could provide for them better."

"Here we go with your holier than now attitude. You may have the money to provide for them and I may not but I am the better person for these kids."

"Yeah, you're the better person and that's why your 9 year old daughter is crying because she doesn't want to go back with you," said Alex, "Dave, I know you told me not to say anything but I couldn't resist."

"It's okay, Baby. You're right," said Dave.

"I'm sorry, Alex. How many kids do you have?"

"None," she said.

"And when do you plan on having some?"

"Never."

"Then you should stay out of my business. This isn't your concern. You worry about yourself and let me worry about my kids."

"Glenda, I am giving you 3 months to shape up and be a better parent. If I find out you hurt Athena again in another way or Keilani misses anymore school I will have you back inside a courtroom so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Fine," said Glenda getting up, "where are the girls?"

"Upstairs," said Dave.

"Get them. I am ready to leave."

"Keilani and Athena, it's time to leave," he yelled.

Keilani ran down the stairs and embraced her mom. She was more than ready to leave. Athena sulked and walked down the stairs as slowly as possible. When she got to the bottom of the stairs instead of walking over to her mom she walked over to her dad. "Dad, do I really have to go?"

"Yes, Athena. I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her.

"But I don't want to go. Please don't make me go with her," she said clinging tightly to her dad.

Dave knelt down to Athena's level and said, "Listen, Athena, I know you don't want to go with her but you have to. I will get in a lot of trouble if I keep you. I told you I am going to do everything I can to get you back. I love you and don't ever forget that. I know it's tough going back there but sometimes we have to do what we don't want to do. Just be strong about it. I promise you I will do what I can. If I have to fight for you I will fight for you. When it comes to you and your sister there is nothing I won't do for you. I love you both. So promise me you'll be strong."

"I promise, Dad. I will be strong. I love you," said Athena as she had tears in her eyes.

"Athena, let's go," said Glenda.

"I'm saying bye to dad."

"Well, it's time to go."

"Bye, dad," she said walking away from him.

"Bye, Athena. Bye Keilani," he said standing up.

Keilani didn't say anything. They started to walk out the door and Athena turned around to look at her dad one last time and then they were gone. Dave walked over and shut the door behind them. Alex had been standing watching it the whole time. She felt bad for Dave. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"Everything that just happened. You are a really good dad. You don't deserve to be treated the way you are by Glenda and Keilani. Athena truly loves you and she wants nothing more than to be with her dad but she can't be. It's tough. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just hate sending them there. Especially Athena. Every time she has to go back we go through the same thing. She never wants to go and it breaks my heart."

"It broke my heart just watching. Do what you have to do. If you want your kids back get them back," she said.

"You wouldn't care?"

"Not at all. I'm not going to keep you away from your children. If you think you're the better parent then do what you need to do."

"Thank-you, Alex."

"You don't' have to thank me. It's your life."

"I love you," he said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him back.

Later that night Dave and Alex were celebrating New Year's Eve alone. Dave was a little hurt that the girls weren't there. He really wanted them to be there. "You know we could have gone out," said Alex.

"I know but I just wanted a quiet night at home alone with you," said Dave.

"A quiet night on New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah but I'm alone with you," he said, "in a couple days we won't get this time alone because we'll be back on the road and then in a few weeks you're going to be back in school."

"That is true," said Alex. "School is right around the corner. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll see you every Tuesday-Friday."

"And then I have to go back to New York again and I'm so scared. I don't know what else Tony is going to do to me. I really don't want anymore hospital trips."

"I don't think Tony is going to do shit to you after the beating I gave him," he said.

"Dave, I don't know. It might make him come after me more. You know it's weird because the day I told you about my ribs and everything you cared more about my well being than my mom did. She told me to handle my own problems and didn't want to hear anything about it."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah. She said it was my fault. When I said my mom didn't like me I meant it. She never really has. I think she just wanted all boys but some how got stuck with one girl."

"Alex, she likes you she's just a little. I don't know how to put it," he said.

"A bitch?"

"Well, yeah but I wasn't going to say it like that."

"You already did once."

"Well, I just want you to know that if Tony hurts you again I will find him and beat him down again. So do you ever wonder what would have happened if you were pregnant then? We never really talked about that."

"I don't know. If I would have been pregnant I would have lost it. There is no way that baby would have survived that kick. If I was ever to get pregnant and I lost the baby I don't think I would be able to handle it," she said.

"But if he never would have attacked you and you were pregnant what would have happened?"

"I don't know. I guess we would have dealt with it. I really don't know. I don't ever think of being a mom or having kids so I don't know what I would have done or what would have happened. We would have kept it I know that much."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Why so much talk about having babies and being pregnant?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know what your true feelings were on it."

"I'll put it this way. If it happens it happens. There won't be anything I can do to stop it. If I happen to get pregnant some time down the road then I guess I'm going to be a mom. I don't know. Is that what you wanted?"

"Why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not. It's just getting on my nerves that you're pushing this baby thing. So can we please drop it?"

"Okay," said Dave. "Well, this is awkward."

"It is. So are you ready to get back on the road?"

"In a way yes but in a way no. Traveling is always tough. I hate living out of suitcases but then again I get to travel all over the world and see things I never thought I would get to see in my lifetime."

"I love to travel. I really like going to different places. My favorite place in the world to visit is Italy. I love Italy. I have been going there since I was a baby. My parents would take us to visit my Nonno and Nonna. It's weird because I can't stand my mother but I love her parents. I love my dad but I can't stand his parents. My grandma Alexandra ugh. She is the worst!"

"Your grandma's name is Alexandra?"

"Yes. I was named after her unfortunately. I refuse to ever name my kids if I ever have any, after someone in the family. Well, maybe after my Nonno. He's a good guy. He's about 84 years old. My dream has always been to have him and my dad walk me down the aisle when I get married. Hopefully I'll get married before he is gone."

"You will," said Dave.

"What?"

"You'll be married before he passes away."

"Okay," said Alex as she smiled.

"So what is your Nonno's name?"

"Giovanni"

"Pretty strong Italian name there."

"Yeah. And my nonna's name is Rosetta."

"Are you more associated with your Italian side or your Greek side?"

"Italian. And our Irish side is never even recognized. It's either we're Greek or Italian."

"Your nationalities have given you a great complexion," he said.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"What about your family? How do you like your grandparents?"

"Eh. My mother's mom was abusive but I love my granddad. He was a good guy. I was his favorite grandchild. I am proud of my father's dad too he was a good guy also but his mom was horrible. She was so mean. I couldn't stand her."

"Now do you do the usual Filipino traditions?"

"Not really. I let my kids know they're Filipino but I don't practice the traditions. I just do what I was raised to do," he said.

"Oh. I see.."

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said.

"Do you think this relationship is going to go somewhere?"

"I'm hoping it does. What do you think?"

"I know it is. I told you I love you too much to let you go."

"Good because I don't want to let you go."

Dave looked at the clock and said, "It's almost midnight. We have about 5 minutes. Do you want some champagne?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Okay," he said getting up and walking to the kitchen to get the champagne. He came back into the living room and poured them each a glass. They watched some of the coverage from New York City. "Did you ever go to Time Square to watch the ball drop?"

"When I was about 10 I did but now I usually see it from my apartment. I don't have to go down to Time square to see it. Too many people."

"I bet but still it would be cool to go to Time Square to watch it."

"It's not that big of a deal. I don't know maybe it's because I'm from New York."

"That could be true. Just like I'm from D.C. and I don't see the big deal in going to see the capitol." He handed her a glass. They watched the footage and they were about 10 seconds from midnight. They did the count down and when the new year came Alex and Dave kissed one another. When they pulled away Dave said, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." She said as they hit their glasses together and took a sip of their champagne.

"You know, Alex. There's going to be a lot of changes for you this year. I can't tell you about them yet but this is going to be one of the best years of your life. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

***A/N: Alex cracks me up..she's so adamant about not having kids and Dave is pushing it..if they only knew what the future held for them lol. And poor Athena she didn't want to leave her dad and what about Glenda? Isn't she just horrible? SO what did you think? Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own.**

A couple months later it was the day before Valentine's Day and Alex had been back in school for about a month. She hated it. She found herself not as focused as she once was. She was sitting in her abnormal psychology class listening to the teacher lecture. She was taking notes as he talked. He was talking about schizophrenia and all the different types. She was writing down important facts as Alex felt her phone vibrate. She put the pen down and looked at her phone. One new message was lit on the screen, she flipped her phone open and saw it was Dave. She opened the message and read, "Hey baby! I'm on my way to NYC. Can't wait 4 tomorrow. Love you."

Alex smiled as she text messaged him back, "Love u 2. I can't wait 2 c what u have planned." Alex began to day dream and get lost in her own thoughts. She was so worried about what Dave had planned for their first Valentine's Day together and she lost focus on the class and what was being discussed. She had never been so distracted before and it was like everything took her attention away from school. She was sitting in a daze when she heard the professor say her name.

"Ms. Brooks?"

She snapped out of thought and said, "Yes?"

"What are the types of schizophrenia?"

"Um. Paranoid, Residual, Disorganized and um..um. I don't know," said Alex.

Mel looked at her with a shocked expression and Alex just shrugged her shoulders at her. "I believe the other two you are looking for are Catatonic and Undifferentiated," said the professor. "And Ms. Brooks whatever has taken your attention away from the lecture put it away and focus."

"Okay," said Alex as she put her cell phone in her bag. She put her attention back on the lecture for the rest of the class and took the notes that were important.

When class was over Alex was putting her notebook and book in her bag. "Alex, I can't believe you missed that question," said Mel as they walked out of the room.

"I know. I am having trouble focusing on school this semester. This is the worst semester to lose focus. It's my last one and I can't even focus on a lecture about Schizophrenia."

"Too busy thinking about Mr. Bautista?"

"Maybe," said Alex as she smiled.

"You are. I can tell because you're blushing. So when is Mr. Bautista coming home?"

"Today. I am so excited! I miss him so much. He's been gone for 3 weeks. It's been tough and he has this big night planned for us tomorrow night. I can't wait."

"That's so sweet. I bet whatever it is it's going to be romantic."

"I don't know. I hope so," she said walking into their math class.

"Are you going to be focused on this class or are you going to be thinking about Mr. Bautista?"

"Shut up," said Alex as she sat down, "I'll be focused."

"So are you two going to have hot sex tonight?"

"MEL!" said Alex as she felt her face get red.

"I made you blush. You make it so easy," Mel said with a laugh.

"Mel, you know I'm private when it comes to my sex life."

"Oh Alex. Seriously just tell me one thing..how good is the sex?"

Alex continued to blush as she answered the question, "It's pretty amazing. Probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really. It's pretty much the best."

"You know your mom would kill you if she found out you were talking like that."

"After being on the road with Dave for a month my mom would kill me if she found out the stuff I did."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. You didn't tell me about what happened when you were on the road with him. What happened?"

"Mel, I don't want to discuss it right now."

"Alex, come on. Just tell me I really want to know."

"Fine but never tell Dave that I told you. It was the first night we were on the road and we went out to the bar after the show. I got wasted. I don't know why I ever thought I could out drink John Cena but oddly enough I did beat him in a shots contest but I was just really drunk off my ass. I got into a fight with some ring rat and then got kicked out of the bar. We went back to the hotel and had a little party. Randy took one of the ring rats back with him. We got in the hot tub and there may have been a little make out session between me and this girl. Then later that night after Randy and his friend left Dave and me made love. It was passionate at first..REALLY passionate but then it got rough and there was biting and bruises. It got pretty wild but it was fun."

"Alex, you're crazy."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"I think you two are perfect for each other."

"I think we are too," she said as she pulled out her math book. "Anyway, did you do the homework?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yes. I was bored when I did it. I was doing this stuff when I was 10."

"I know."

"So do you want to get lunch after this class?"

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Ron's pizza shop."

"What?"

"I want to go to Ron's pizza shop."

"Isn't that a little risky?"

"Yeah but I really want pizza and that is the best place to get pizza around here."

"Okay but if you get beat up.."

"I won't get beat up," said Alex.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Mel, we'll be fine. Ron is a cool guy. I'm not worried about him."

"All right," she said.

When class was over Mel and Alex walked outside. They walked over to Alex's car. "When did you get this car?" asked Mel.

"It's Dave's. He is letting me use it while he's gone."

"Damn. He must really trust you because I wouldn't' trust you driving my car."

"I'm not a bad driver and believe me he had his reservations about letting me use his car. He's really sensitive about his cars."

"I bet. First he's letting you use his car next you're going to be moving in with him."

"Oh yeah. About that," said Alex.

"What about it?"

"After the semester I'm moving to D.C. with Dave."

"You're what?"

"I'm moving in with Dave in D.C."

"Alex. Isn't it a little too soon for that?"

"Not really. We pretty much already live together anyway. "

"Okay."

When they arrived at the pizza shop they both got out of the car and walked in. They walked up to the counter and ordered a couple slices of pizza and a drink. Ron was behind the counter. "Hey, Alex," he said.

"Hey, Ron."

"How are you doing?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Pretty good. You know you can have your meal free. It's on me. Because of everything that's happened to you. So don't worry about paying."

"No. I can pay."

"Alex, I will pay. Don't worry about it. It's on me," he said, "Hey, Mario, this meal is free. They have no charge."

"Okay, Boss," said Mario.

"Thank-you," said Alex as she smiled at Ron.

Ron smiled back at her, "No problem."

Alex and Mel took their drinks and sat down. "You know I don't think Dave would like you flirting with another guy."

"I wasn't flirting," said Alex.

"Yes you were."

"Whatever."

When they were finished eating they walked out of the door and headed to the car. They were stopped short when Tony and his friends came up to them. "So where's your boyfriend, Alex?"

"On his way home," she said a little scared.

"Oh, Alex, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you today. I have a message for you to give to your boyfriend."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Tell him the next time I find him on the street he's going to get the surprise of his life. He tried to take me out so I'm going to take him out," he said as he pulled a gun out, "and if you get in the way you'll be gone too. Don't make me have to hurt you like this."

"I'm not going to give him any message," said Alex.

Tony grabbed her and took the gun to her head, "you'll do it. Tell me you'll do it or I'll pull the trigger."

"I'm not going to say it," said Alex.

Mel who had been watching had tears in her eyes, "Alex, just tell him you'll tell him please!"

"NO MEL, I AM NOT DELIVERING A MESSAGE LIKE THAT," said Alex as she had tears in her eyes.

"Alex, don't make me pull the trigger because I will do it. Just say what I want to hear and I'll let you go."

Ron had been watching from the pizza shop. He was folding boxes as he saw Tony holding the gun to Alex's head. "I told you I'm not going to say anything. Please, Tony just let me go," she said pleading.

Ron went to the back and grabbed his gun and ran out the door. "Let her go, Tony. Stop f**king with her."

"Oh Ron, are you going to be the knight and shining armor now? Were you f**king her too when I was with her?"

"No," said Ron, "I'm just tired of you f**king with her."

"Just go back in your shop," said Tony.

"No," he said as he pulled his gun out. "Let her go and I won't shoot you."

"You would never shoot me," said Tony.

"That's what you think. Let her go."

"Fine," said Tony as he threw Alex to the ground and began to walk away with his hands in the air. He knelt down to Alex and said, "I'll see you later and tell your boyfriend I'm looking for him."

As Tony and his friends walked away Ron and Mel ran over to Alex. "Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home," she said. Ron helped her up off the ground.

"Look just be careful," said Ron, "You shouldn't have come here. Look don't come in this area again or there's going to be trouble with Tony. I don't' want you to get hurt again. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Do you promise not to come down here again?"

"I promise," she said. "Thank-you for coming out when you did."

"I know how much you love your boyfriend. I didn't want him to hurt you. You're a good person Alex. That's why I want you to stay away from this area. It's nothing but trouble. Don't get caught up in it again. You know this is Tony's feeding ground. Just stay away. I don't say that to be mean. I'm saying that because you don't deserve to be hurt."

"Bye," said Alex as they walked to her car.

"Bye," he said before he walked into the pizza shop.

As Alex drove to her apartment the car ride was silent. She parked the car and they walked into the apartment building. Alex got to her apartment and as soon as she was inside she broke down. Mel caught her before she fell and embraced her. "Alex, it's okay. You're safe now."

"No, Mel. It's not," she said.

"That was f**king crazy shit. I can't believe you had a gun held to your head trying to force you to deliver a message to your boyfriend you didn't want to. That is some love right there."

"I do love, Dave and I'm not going to deliver some bullshit message like that to him."

"Were you scared that he was going to pull the trigger?"

"The asshole would have pulled it if Ron wouldn't have came out."

"I know. You got lucky Ron helped you out. I told you it was a bad idea for us to go there."

"Well, it's not like I expected Tony to hold a gun to my head and force me to tell my boyfriend something."

"I was scared for you. I was scared I was going to watch my best friend get murdered. How would I explain that one to Dave?"

"I don't know but that was the scariest experience of my life. I was sure he was going to pull the trigger. Oh my God. He's a crazy mother f**ker."

"I told you it was a bad idea to go there. You should have listened. What if he would have killed you?"

"But he didn't," said Alex.

"Yeah because Ron saved you. I think Ron has a crush on you."

"Mel, that's ridiculous."

"No it's not. I don't know how you can't see it. He gave you a free meal. He was flirting with you the whole time we were in the pizza shop. Why else would he keep coming over to the table to check on us? And then he came to save you from Tony. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't like you."

"Mel, he was being nice. It was nothing."

"I'm sure if Dave knew about that he wouldn't think it was nothing."

"Mel, it was nothing," said Alex, "now just drop it."

"Okay," said Mel. "So Tony is after Dave because he beat him up?"

"Yeah apparently."

"I heard about that. I heard Tony got his ass kicked and so did that fat guy he runs around with."

"Yeah. Dave tore him up but then everyone that ran away to leave Tony by himself came back and jumped Dave. It was bullshit."

"I wish I could have been there."

"It was a classic so if I were Tony I would think twice about trying to go after Dave again. Dave will dismantle him. I have to get out of NYC Mel. I can't stay here."

"Alex, you have school."

"I know but I can't be here and watch Tony destroy EVERYTHING around me. I can't let him go after Dave and I can't let him come after me. I might have to make a sacrifice."

"Alex, that's nuts."

"Mel, I have to do what I have to do," she said.

Just as they were in the middle of the conversation Dave came in the door. "Hey, Baby," he said as he walked over to Alex and took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Hey," she said.

He looked at her and saw there was mascara smeared. It didn't take long for him to know she had been crying. "Alex, what happened?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go," said Mel as she let herself out the door.

Alex didn't answer him at first until he asked again, "Alex, what happened?" Alex's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't hold it back anymore and she collapsed in his arms. "Alex! Oh my god, Alex!" Dave took her over to the couch and laid her down. He checked to make sure she had a pulse. He didn't know what else to do. She was breathing but she was out he assumed she fainted. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. He walked back over to her and splashed the water on her face.

After splashing the water on her face a couple times she came back and said, "What happened?"

"You fainted," said Dave.

"I did?"

"Yes. You did. Are you okay?"

"Ye-no I'm not okay."

"Alex, what happened? Please don't shut me out. Let me in," he said.

"Tony," she said as she choked on her sobs.

"What about Tony?"

"He's coming after you. He wants to take you out. He said if I get in the way he's going to take me out too. He even showed the gun. He told me to tell you that but I didn't want to. Then he grabbed me and held the gun to my head forcing me to say I would tell you but I kept telling him no."

"Tony was here?"

"No. Not exactly," she said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Mel and me went to Ron's pizza shop for lunch today. After we ate and were leaving that's when we ran into Tony. Tony was pretty close to pulling that trigger until Ron came out and scared him away."

Dave was holding Alex until she told him that and then he pushed her away. "Alex, you shouldn't have been there. That was really stupid for you to go there."

"Dave, I'm sorry."

"No, Alex, you could've gotten hurt. What if he would have pulled the trigger? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"You know what you weren't thinking at all. That was really stupid of you to even go there. You shouldn't have been there," he was yelling at her.

"Dave, stop yelling at me. I'm sorry."

"Alex, you know he hangs out around there and you chose to go there anyway. Why were you so stupid?"

"Dave, I am not stupid. How was I supposed to know that he was going to hold a gun to my head because he wants to take you out. I told you not to go after him because something like this would happen but you didn't listen to me. You had to go and fight him anyway. Now he's after you and to get to you he's going to go through me."

"Alex, you made the dumbest choice you could make to even go down there and without me none the less. You never know what he could have done to you. You could have been dead if Ron wouldn't have saved you."

"I know, Dave, I'm sorry but I'm not stupid. I'm sorry," she said as she started to cry.

Dave felt bad for making her cry more and he grabbed her into his arms but she fought to get him off of her. She was hitting his chest to push him away but he wouldn't allow himself to let go. Alex finally gave up the fight and began to cry on Dave's chest. He held her tightly as she cried. "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I was just upset about what happened and it scared me that you could have been taken away from me. I am so sorry," he said as he kissed her head. "I love you, Alex."

"It's fine," said Alex as she pulled away and wiped a few tears. "I love you too," she said. He leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled away she said, "I'm scared, Dave. I can't be here but I have to be here."

"Why do you have to be here?"

"Because I have school. I can't leave school mid-semester," she said.

"Alex, I think it's too dangerous for you to stay here by yourself while I'm traveling."

"I know it is but I can't leave school."

"Alex, just listen to me. Tony is dangerous. He is a powerful guy and obviously nothing is going to stop him. You need to get out of New York as soon as possible," he said.

"But I have school."

"I know but your life is more important. I have a suggestion to make if you're willing to listen to it."

"What?" she asked.

"How about after Wrestlemania you move to D.C. You leave school and in the future you can always go back and finish it. I can get you a job with WWE. All I have to do is talk to Vince and Stephanie. That way you'll be with me and I'll be with you. We'll be traveling and we won't have to worry about Tony coming after us. Does that sound like a plan?"

"I don't know, Dave. I'm so close to finishing this semester. I don't know if I can give it up."

"Alex, just think about it okay?"

"I'll think about."

"And as for Tony, I'll get that piece of shit again when he's least expecting it."

"Dave, don't go after him. Please. He is ready to take you out. Please don't go after him. I love you and I don't want to lose you because of him."

"Alex, he held a gun to your head because you refused to tell me something he said. He's getting his ass kicked again."

"Dave, don't. If he sees you the first thing he's going to do is shoot you. I don't' want that to happen. Please just listen to me. I'm your girlfriend and I don't want to lose you. Please don't do something stupid."

"Fine, Alex. I'll let it go but I think it's a bad idea."

"A bad idea would be for you to go after him knowing he plans on taking you out. I love you, Dave. I don't want anything to happen to you. And you have two daughters. I can't let you risk your life and risk you destroying your kids' lives because of some asshole that I used to date. It's not worth it, Dave. Think about what you and me could have and think about what you would miss with your daughters if something were to happen. Don't be stupid about this," said Alex as she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Okay, Alex. You're right," he said as he kissed her hand. "I can't risk getting shot for your sake and for my daughters. I won't let it happen. I can't."

"Thank-you," she said.

"So. This has made me think. And I don't know if this is a good idea but what would you think if I asked you to marry me."

"Marry you?"

"Yes. You know be my wife?"

"After only being together for almost 6 months?"

"Alex. Yes."

"Um.." said Alex. She wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. She didn't even know what to say.

"Alex?"

***A/N: WOW! Alex must really love Dave to have a gun held to her head and still refuse to deliver a message..but she ended up delivering it anyway. And Dave is sort of asking Alex to marry him...good idea or bad idea? And Alex giving up school good or bad? So tell me what you think. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed chapter 17. Thank you you guys are great. **

Alex sat silently for a few minutes before she said anything. She got lost in her own thoughts and she was feeling confused about what was going on. "Alex?" asked Dave, "Are you with me?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm confused did you just ask me to marry you or are you talking what if?"

"I'm asking you to be my wife," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I'm serious. Let's get married."

"Wait. What? Seriously?"

"Yes, you can be Mrs. Alexandra Bautista. Will you marry me?"

"If you're seriously asking.. Yes I will. Let's get married!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Why not? You asked me did you think I would say no?"

"I wasn't sure. You were a little hesitant at first."

"Because you shocked me. I always thought when I'd be proposed to it would be a little more romantic," she said sitting on his lap.

"I guess this wasn't the best way to do it was it?"

"No but it was a pretty interesting way of asking."

"So you really want to get married?"

"I really do. I love you. I seriously want to spend the rest of my life with you," she said.

"I don't even have a ring for you," he said taking her hand and extending it in front of her.

She looked at her hand and looked at her left ring finger and said, "It doesn't matter. I don't need a ring but I really want to get married."

"Oh you're getting a ring! My fiancée' will have a ring," he said.

"Your fiancée'?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're my fiancée' now."

"I know. You saying it just makes it sound real." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said kissing her.

He picked her up and she said, "Where are we going?"

"To celebrate our engagement," he said as he walked into the bedroom and they spent most of the night celebrating their engagement.

The next morning Alex woke up in Dave's arms. She looked at him and kissed him. He woke up from her kiss and said, "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning."

Dave grabbed his phone off the night stand and looked at the time. "Alex, it's 7:30. Why are you up so early?"

"I was thinking last night after we celebrated our engagement about what you suggested."

"About moving in with me after Wrestlemania?"

"Yeah."

"Did you make a decision?"

"Yes," she said.

"So what did you decide?" he asked rubbing her arm.

"I'm going to quit school and move in with you," she said as she started to cry.

"Alex, it's all right," said Dave.

"No. It's not all right. I am 3 months away from graduating. I feel like I worked hard for the last 3 and a half years only to end up giving up my dream. I want to be a lawyer so bad but I can't stay here. I have to get out of here. It's not safe here anymore. Tony wants us both dead."

"Alex, I don't want you to give up your dream but.." he started to say.

"But I don't have a choice. I have to do what I have to do in order to stay alive. As much as I don't want to leave school it's something I have to do. One day when everything is fine maybe I'll go back but I don't know. I don't even know what this life holds for me anymore."

"You can always go back. ALWAYS go back. I will never stand in your way of going back."

"This just makes me hate Tony even more. It sucks giving up something you want so bad but I want to be able to live my life," said Alex, "so can you talk to Vince and Stephanie about me working for WWE?"

"Of course," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank-you because I have a feeling when my parents find out I'm quitting school I'm going to be cut off. I'm going to lose EVERYTHING. My car, this apartment which doesn't really matter because I'm moving out anyway, my health insurance. EVERYTHING."

"Well, I'll get you a car and when we get married you'll be on my insurance. And you will have a place to live and you'll have a job. Well as long as Vince okays it. Trust me, Alex, I will take care of you and make sure you have everything you need."

"Dave, I can't ask you to do that. I have to do it for myself."

"Alex, I'm okay with this. I want to help you out. I would be a bad fiancée if I didn't."

"Okay," she said.

"So.. Alexandra Bautista. That sounds pretty good doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she said. "But I prefer Alex Bautista better," she said as she smiled.

"I am glad you said yes. I was scared that you were going to say no."

"I wasn't sure if you were serious or not. That's why I didn't answer you at first but I am glad I said yes." She said as she kissed his lips. "But I have to get ready to go," she said.

"Go?"

"Yes, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go see my mom and dad today. I have to tell them about school."

"Alex, doesn't your mom work today?"

"Nope. She has the day off because of the President's Day weekend holiday thing. I don't know."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I would love for you to go with me but my mom wouldn't exactly be thrilled if I took my fiancée with me to tell her I'm dropping out of school and not to mention she doesn't know we're engaged. That's going to be a big storm."

"Well, just tell her about school today. Don't tell her about the engagement. I want to be there for that. I should be there for that."

"Oh. I can only spring one surprise on her at a time," she said getting out of the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I can be there for support. I know how your mom can be."

"Dave, I'm fine. I can handle this. And just remember she's going to be your mother in law."

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Yeah. I would feel the same way if she was going to be my mother in law. I pretty much feel the same way when I wake up and realize she's my mom. I love her but she drives me nuts!"

"She loves you, Alex, she just wants what's best for you."

"I know but she needs to stop criticizing my life. I know what I'm doing."

"And that's true. You're 22 now. It's time to let you go. She needs to let you be an adult."

"Yep," said Alex as she walked over to the dresser to get out some clothes. Once she had an outfit out she said, "I'll be back. I'm going to take a shower."

"You want me to join you?"

"Not right now," said Alex as she walked into the bathroom, "maybe another time. I want to get in the shower and out quickly so I can get to my parents' house and tell them the bad news, get the lecture and then get back here to spend Valentine's Day together."

"Okay," he said. "I have to run some errands while you're at your parents' house. I have to get ready for tonight."

"I can't wait to see what you have planned," she said.

"I think you're going to like it."

"I'm sure I will," she said.

After her shower she walked into the bedroom and put on a black sweater and jeans with holes in them. She blow dried her hair and straightened it out. She put on some eyeliner and mascara and then walked out to the kitchen. Dave was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thank-you. I'm not really hungry this morning. My nerves are killing me."

"I heard you in the bathroom. Were you throwing up?"

"Yeah. I get like that when I'm really nervous and telling my parents about school makes me super nervous."

"I'm sure everything is going to be all right," he said.

"Yeah. You don't know my parents," she said grabbing her keys. "All right, Baby. I'll be back later. I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"Love you too. Drive carefully and stay safe," he said.

"I will," she said before she walked out of the door.

She drove out of the city to her parents suburbia home. She pulled into the drive way and put the car in park. Her nerves hadn't let up she was feeling pretty nervous and wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with it. She sat in the car for a few minutes taking deep breaths before she finally got out. She walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. She waited a few minutes before the door was opened. "Alexandra! I can't believe you finally came to visit me. I haven't seen you since November. I thought you forgot about us," said her mother.

"Hey, Mother. It's nice to see you too."

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I have to talk to you and dad about something but first I have to use the bathroom," she said as she walked in. She walked to the bathroom on the first floor and starting throwing up. Her mom had followed her down the hall and was listening outside the bathroom. When Alex came out she saw her mom standing there. "Yes, mother?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. So where's dad? Can we talk now?"

"He's in the living room. Let's go," she said leading her daughter to the living room.

Alex's dad Theodore looked up to see his daughter standing there. He got up and walked over and hugged her. "Hello, Princess," he said.

"Hey, Daddy."

"How are you?"

"Living. You?"

"Well."

"Theodore, she came here to talk," said Sylvia.

"To talk?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, Dad. I have to talk to you and mother. It's really important."

"Okay. Have a seat," he said. Alex took a seat on the couch across from her parents.

As she sat down her mom said, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, Mother. I'm not pregnant. Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Because we got a hospital bill that showed you had a pregnancy test in November."

"Oh. That. It was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant and if I was I would be showing by now."

"Okay. That's a relief. I thought you were going to make me a grandma with some wrestler's baby."

"No, Mother and you don't have to worry about that because it's never going to happen. I came to talk about something else," she said.

"Okay," said her mom.

"And you're not going to like it," said Alex.

"Alexandra, just get to it."

"Well, next month I'm moving to D.C. with Dave. I have to drop out of school."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" asked Sylvia.

"I'm dropping out of school and moving to D.C. with Dave."

"ALEXANDRA NICHOLE. THAT IS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I HAVE EVER HEARD FROM YOU. WHY WOULD YOU QUIT SCHOOL FOR THIS MAN?"

"Mother, calm down please. Let me finish."

"There's more?" she asked.

"A little more. I want to explain why."

"There better be a good reason after paying for 4 years of school and you not finishing when you're not too far from graduation."

"Well, it's like this," she said, "you know the situation with Tony and everything that happened there right?"

"Yes he beat you up and then you got involved with this Dave guy," said Sylvia.

"Well, he keeps coming after me. He's beaten me up at least two times and yesterday he held a gun to my head. He's after Dave and me. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. I can't have Tony coming after me trying to kill me. It's a situation that has gotten way out of hand. The only thing I can do is move in with Dave out of state and drop out of school. Trust me I don't want to leave school but it's what I need to do to ensure my life and Dave's life is out of danger. Unless Tony finds us down there."

"I don't believe you. I think this is just some ploy to get out of school and live with your boyfriend," she said.

"I'm telling the truth. I already live with my boyfriend up here. I love school and I want nothing more than to finish it but with Tony as crazy as he is I have to get out of here. I don't know what all he is capable of doing, Mother. So please understand me."

"I don't understand any of this. I think it's stupid. What are you going to do with your life?"

"Dave is going to try to get me a job with WWE and besides after everything settles down I'm going to go back to school," she said.

"By then it will be too late. This is the dumbest thing you could do. And to work for WWE are you crazy?"

"No. I'm not crazy. I'm trying to protect myself and keep myself out of danger."

"It's all stupid."

"Sylvia, would you listen to our daughter. She's scared for her life that she is willing to give up everything she worked so hard for to stay out of harm's way. Alex, it's okay honey. You're only doing what you need to do. It's all right. Your mom is just a little misunderstanding sometimes."

"So you're not mad, Dad?"

"No. I would rather my daughter drop out of school than end up dead."

"Oh, Theodore, favor her and take her side. She's always had you wrapped around her finger."

"Sylvia, this is our daughter. Our ONLY daughter. Would you rather her stay in NYC in school and get killed or would you rather her drop out of school and go to a safe location to stay alive?"

"I don't know. I think school is important and I think it's a stupid idea to drop out this close to graduation."

Alex started to cry, "Mother, do you think it's easy for me to drop out of school when I'm so close and after all the hard work? Because it's not easy. It's the hardest decision I had to make. I would rather live my life than end up dead. I have to do what I have to do. Why can't you support me?"

"Because I think it's stupid."

"Sylvia, do you care about her at all or do you just care about what she accomplishes? Because if she stays in school she will NEVER accomplish anything because she will end up dead. Now you told her to get herself out of this mess and turned her away when she came here with her broken ribs. You refused to help her and she did what you told her. She got herself out of that mess and that's her leaving NYC. It's the smartest decision she could make. Remember when you went through this with Chris' dad? Do you want Alex to go through it too with Tony?"

"No," said Sylvia. "I'm sorry, Alexandra. Do what you need to do. Just answer me this are you going to keep in touch?"

"Yes but what I need you to do is not tell Tony. Do not tell him I'm in D.C. or wherever I go. Please. He will come looking for me and when he does this is the first place he's going to look. I need you to act like you never talk to me because if he finds out where I am then Dave and me are done. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," said Sylvia

"We can do anything you want us to," said her dad.

"And Tony has eyes and ears all over this city so don't tell anyone about it either. Just say I left and you have no idea where I am okay?"

"Okay," they said.

"Alex, do you know what you're doing?" asked her dad.

"Saving my life and saving Dave's life."

"Okay but once you're out of school we can't keep you on our insurance and we can't support you."

"I know and that's why I'm getting a job."

"Just as long as you know that's what's going to happen."

"I know, Dad."

"And Dave is going to make sure you're safe right?"

"Yes, Dad."

"All right. When are you leaving?"

"Next month after Wrestlemania."

"Alexandra, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," she responded.

"Okay."

"Well, I'm going to go now. I have some errands to run before tonight," she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Sylvia.

"Shopping. I still haven't gotten Dave his Valentine's Day present. I need to go look for that plus I need to go clothes shopping."

"Why don't we go shopping together?" asked Sylvia.

"Um. I don't know."

"Come on, Alexandra. Let's have a mother daughter day."

"Okay. Fine," said Alex knowing her mom wasn't going to let it go until she said yes. She also knew it was going to take longer now that her mom was going with her. "Let me call Dave and tell him I'll be longer than expected."

"Okay," said Sylvia as she walked out of the room to get ready to go.

"You're brave," said Theodore.

"Yeah. I know," said Alex as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dave's number.

Dave was at the jewelry store picking out an engagement ring for Alex when his cell phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Alex. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Baby. I just wanted to let you know my mom and me are going shopping so it will be a little longer than I thought. I will be home in time for tonight though."

"It's okay. Take your time. I'm not home anyway. I'm out..hold on," he said

"Okay."

"Yeah. That's the one right there," he said as the lady asked if it was the right ring. "Okay, I'm back. Sorry. But yeah enjoy your afternoon. I know how much you like spending time with your mom."

"Ugh. It's going to drive me nuts."

"Good luck. Well, I have to go," he said.

"Okay, Bye, Baby."

"Bye," he said flipping his phone shut.

"Okay, Sir, what size ring does she wear?"

"A size 7. Do you have a size 7 in that ring?"

"Yes, sir we do. You're fiancée' is a lucky girl. This is a beautiful ring," said the lady as she put it in a box.

"She's the best," said Dave.

The lady read off the total of the order and said, "You must really love her."

"I do," said Dave as he slid his credit card.

"Well, I hope she likes the ring and good luck. Have a good day," said the lady.

"Thank-you, you too," said Dave as he took the bag. He walked out to the car as soon as he was in the car he took the box out of the bag and opened the box. He stared at the ring he was going to give Alex at dinner. It was a 14K white gold one stone emerald cut diamond ring. "She's going to love it," he said to himself as he closed up the box and put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile Alex and her mom got in her car and headed into the city. They went to Alex's favorite stores first. They went to Bebe first. Alex was looking at the tops and at the jeans. She was looking at a black top that was low cut with the logo on it and her mom said, "Alexandra, that doesn't seem very modest."

"Mother, I don't have to dress like a nun. I'm 22. I can wear what I want."

"Okay but when you look like a slut don't tell me about it."

"Mother, it's just a top. It doesn't make me a slut."

"It will make you look like one. I don't like your choice of clothes. And those jeans you have on today. Why do they have holes in them?"

"Because that's how they're supposed to be," said Alex.

"It looks trashy."

"You know, Mother. No matter what I wear it looks trashy to you."

"I just don't think it's appropriate how you dress."

"Do you want me to wear turtlenecks and dress pants all the time?"

"That would help because then we wouldn't see those hickeys on your neck."

Alex put her hands over her neck and said, "Didn't you ever have a hickey?"

"No. It's unlady like. It's disgusting."

"Oh," said Alex. "I can't control what he does. If I get a hickey I get a hickey."

"That's why you two shouldn't have sex before marriage. Speaking of when are you getting married?"

Alex's heart stopped before she answered, "Um I don't know. Maybe next year or maybe two years from now. I don't know. Whenever I get engaged," she swallowed hard because she was scared she was going to let it slip she was already engaged.

"Well, your cousin Rosalia is 21 married and pregnant."

"Good for Rosalia," said Alex.

"You should follow her footsteps."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay but I need to pick something up for her baby."

"When is she due?"

"In June."

"June? And no one told me?"

"You're never around. If you would have been with us for Christmas you would have found out when everyone else did."

"What is she having?" asked Alex as she looked at some more tops.

"A little girl. Rosetta Lynn is going to be her name."

"So she's taking the name Rosetta? That's just like Rosalia."

"Why does it matter, Alexandra? You said you were never having kids why does it matter?"

"Because if I did have a baby girl I was going to name her Rosetta."

"Why not Sylvia?"

"No offense but I don't like that name."

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like it. Rosetta is a stand up name because of Nonna. And I'm upset because Rosalia took it."

"So it sounds like you're planning on having kids."

"No. I'm just saying if I did have a baby. Look I don't' want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine," said Sylvia.

Alex grabbed the clothes she was buying. They walked over to the register and all of a sudden Alex was upset. She was upset because her cousin took the one name she liked for a girl. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. It wasn't like she was going to have a daughter but it was the thought that at times she had thought about being a mother of a little girl. And she had always planned on naming a little girl Rosetta after her grandmother for respect and her cousin knew that. Alex figured she wouldn't worry about it because her and Dave were never having kids so it didn't matter but deep down she was still upset about it.

After they left Bebe they went to Aeropostale so Alex could get some clothes from there. She only got a couple of outfits because nothing really interested her. When they were finished there they went to the jewelry store because Alex wanted to get Dave some new earrings for his ears. She wanted to get him some more of the diamond earrings. "Why are we going in here?" asked Sylvia.

"Because I want to look at earrings for Dave."

"He has his ears pierced?"

"Yes and his nose and some other stuff."

"Guys aren't supposed to have their ears pierced."

"I think it's hot. Well, at least Dave makes it look hot," said Alex as she looked at the earrings.

"Tell me that when you have a son if you ever do have kids you won't get his ears pierced."

"I can't promise anything. If I have a son it will be his decision. It doesn't matter to me."

"Alexandra, please don't."

"It's up to my son."

"It's sissy," said Sylvia.

"I'm not going to argue about something that may never happen."

"And Alexandra, when are you going to get rid of your piercings?"

"Never. In fact I want to get my belly button done again."

"You don't need it done again. Once was enough. Then came your nose. What's next Alexandra?"

"I don't know," she said.

"When I was little the only thing a girl needed pierced was her ears now girls are getting everything pierced."

"Okay," said Alex as she was trying to ignore her mom.

"And tattoos don't even get me started on them."

"Well, Dave has tons of tattoos."

"That's gross."

"No it's not. I actually like his tats. Guys with tattoos are hot," she said as she finally grabbed a pair of earrings for him. As they walked over through the store Alex looked at engagement rings.

"Why are you looking at these for?" asked Sylvia.

"Um because Dave and me were talking about getting engaged some time. I just want to look at the options," she said looking at the rings.

"Can I help you with something?" asked the lady.

"No. I'm just looking," said Alex.

"Okay," said the lady.

"Mother, look at this one. Isn't it pretty?" she said pointing to a three diamond princess cut ring. "That's the kind of ring I would love to have."

"It's very pretty."

"What about this one?" asked the lady as she pointed to the ring Dave had gotten for her.

"That's amazing. It's so big and beautiful," said Alex, "but I could never have a ring that expensive. My boyfriend would never pay that kind of money for a ring like that."

"Well, there was a gentleman in here that bought that ring earlier for his fiancée. That girl is a lucky girl."

"She really is," said Alex, "because that's a nice ring. A REALLY nice ring."

"It is beautiful," said Sylvia, "any man that buys a ring like that for his girlfriend must really love her and he is worth keeping."

"I know right," said Alex, "so Mother where would you like to go?"

"I wanted to do some baby shopping for Rosalia," she said.

"Ugh. Baby shopping?"

"Yes," said Sylvia.

"Fine," said Alex as she paid for the earrings. When she was done they walked to the car and headed to the baby store.

When they got there her mother headed straight for the little girl clothes. She was going through outfits and showing them to Alex. She had picked out at least 5 outfits for the baby. "Alexandra, just think if you have a baby I can spoil it."

"Mother, I don't want to have a baby."

"Because you're selfish."

"That may be true. I just don't like the thought of babies."

"Why not?"

"Because they poop, and pee and throw up all the time. It's just ew."

"Babies are a gift from God. You're lucky if you get pregnant and have one."

"I guess but I think God knows how I feel about being a mother. Not going to happen."

Sylvia picked up another outfit and showed it to Alex, "Isn't this cute?"

"Yes, Mother, it's very cute," said Alex as she rolled her eyes.

"So you and Dave were talking about engagement last night?" she asked.

"For a second," she said.

"So is it possible one day he's going to be my son-in-law?"

"Possibly," said Alex.

"So you really like this guy?"

"I love this guy. I mean I love Dave."

"He seems like a nice guy but I just don't approve of his age and the fact you two are sleeping together. I think that's in appropriate. And he's a wrestler what kind of life is that going to be?"

"I don't know and he is a really nice guy. Are we done here yet?"

"Almost. Let me get her some blankets."

"Ugh. Okay," said Alex.

They walked over to the baby blankets and Alex ran into Ron. "Alex?"

"Ron?" she asked. "What are you doing in a baby store?"

"Well, my sister is having a baby so I figured I would come here and get her something. What about you? I know you don't want kids."

"I'm with my mother. She's getting stuff for my cousin's baby."

"Oh," said Ron, "well I'm going to go find something for this baby. I don't know what but I'm going to find something. Babies aren't my thing."

"They're not my thing either," said Alex.

"I know," he said as he smiled at her. He knew inside he had a crush on Alex but he would never act on it. He knew she had a boyfriend and she seemed happy with him so he wasn't going to mess it up. He probably would have tried something with her if she was still with Tony or right after they broke up but by the time he got to her she was already involved with someone. He liked her since the day he met her. He had to walk away before he said something he would regret, "well, I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"You too," she said as she smiled. They both started walking away in different directions. Ron looked back at her as she met up with her mother and smiled and then continued on his way.

"Who was that?" asked Sylvia.

"A friend," said Alex.

"You two seemed a little more than friendly."

"Trust me he's just a friend. He will never be anything more. He's one of Tony's boys."

"Oh. Stay away from him then."

"I plan to."

"So what are you and Dave doing tonight?"

"No idea. He has some type of plans for us. I just don't know what they are."

"Oh. I see," said Sylvia. She took all the baby stuff she had picked out and they walked to the cash register. She paid the bill and they were on their way. They stopped to get Chinese food for lunch before Alex dropped her off at her house. Alex pulled the car in the driveway and got out to help her mom out of the car. As she walked her mom up to the front porch Sylvia said, "Alex, take care of yourself okay? And keep in touch."

"I will," she said.

"I love you," said Sylvia as she hugged her.

"I love you too," said Alex.

"Oh what are you doing on Sunday?"

"Hanging out with Dave because he has the weekend off why?"

"Because I'm having family dinner on Sunday. It would be nice if you came."

"Can Dave come too?"

"Yes. He should meet the family," she said.

"Okay, Mother, I'll talk to Dave tonight and let you know."

"Okay, Ciao."

"Ciao."

Alex got in her car and drove back to the city to her apartment. When she got to the apartment she took her bags out of the trunk and headed inside. It was a really cold February day she sensed a snowstorm coming. It usually always happened around Valentine's Day and President's Day. When she got into the apartment she put her bags down and fell onto the couch next to Dave who was watching some basketball on TV. "Hey, Baby," he said as he greeted her with a kiss. "How was shopping?"

"A night mare," said Alex, "she had me baby shopping."

"Baby shopping? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. Not for me. My cousin Rosalia is having a baby in June. She was shopping for her but it didn't stop her from telling me how I should have babies and be a mother. She took the school thing a little hard but then she supported me so it looks like we're moving to D.C. next month."

"Good. So she wants you to be a mother?"

"More than anything. I'm Italian. It's pretty much a big deal when someone gets pregnant and has a baby."

"Oh. So did you say anything about the engagement?"

"No but she asked when I was getting married."

"What did you say?"

"I told her in a year or two."

"Oh. So when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know. Maybe next year. Like June. I don't know."

"A June wedding sounds nice."

"I haven't thought about that. I'm just trying to get out of New York alive. Then I'll think about it."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So. My wonderful fiancée'.." she started.

"What do you want?"

"So Sunday."

"What about Sunday?"

"My mother is having family dinner. She invited us to come."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Are you sure? Because it's going to be my aunts and uncles and cousins. My WHOLE family minus my grandparents."

"Yeah. I should meet your family. And I think we should tell your parents about the engagement then."

"After everyone leaves."

"Okay," said Dave.

"I do want to say I got really upset when my mother told me Rosalia wants to name her baby Rosetta. I don't know why but I just got really upset because I always wanted to name my daughter that."

"But you don't want kids."

"I know but it was weird. It just upset me."

"I think you do want to have kids you just don't want to admit it."

"No I don't. I just don't like Rosalia that much. I don't like her taking my baby names away."

"How can you have baby names and not want a baby. She has claims to it since she is pregnant. You're not."

"I know but I claimed that name when I was 10 and she knew it."

"Alex, there are other girl names out there."

"But Rosetta is my Nonna's name. That's what I would want to name my daughter."

"Look don't get upset over it. You don't want kids so it should never cross your mind."

"And if something would happen and you got me pregnant? Like a surprise or something."

"Alex, I'm not getting you pregnant. There are no surprises for us."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Unless you want me to," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay," he said.

Later that night Dave and Alex were going out to eat for Valentine's Day. Dave decided to take Alex to an Italian restaurant. They were both dressed up for the night. Alex had on a pink spaghetti strapped dress and Dave had on a blue shirt with a dark blue sweater vest over it and tan slacks. They arrived at the restaurant and Dave told the hostess his name. She led them to a private table in the restaurant. It was something Alex had grown used to since she started going out with Dave. If they wanted to eat in peace it had to be in a private location where the only people who could bother them were the waiters and waitresses. Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her and then he went to sit down. The waitress handed them each a menu and then offered them something to drink. "Yes, we'd like a bottle of wine," said Dave.

"Okay, Mr. Bautista," she said as she walked away.

"This place is very nice," said Alex, "thank-you."

"You're welcome. I have a great evening planned for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said. They each looked over their menus and Dave said, "what are you going to get?"

"I think I want spaghetti with eggplant," said Alex.

"That sounds good. I think I'm going to get the same thing."

The waitress came over to the table with two wine glasses and the most expensive bottle of wine for them. "Have you decided what you would like to eat?"

"Yes," said Dave. "We would both like the spaghetti with eggplant. Please."

"All right, Mr. Bautista. I will have your meals to you as soon as possible," she said as she took the menus.

"Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome."

When she walked away Alex said, "You didn't have to go through all this. It's not really a big deal."

"Alex, anytime I'm with you it's a big deal. You deserve the best."

"You don't have to give me the best."

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Okay," said Alex, "So how are Keilani and Athena doing?"

"Athena is missing me like crazy and she wants to live with me and Keilani well she's Keilani. She's a little out of control and giving her mom some problems right now."

"Oh," said Alex, "Does your family know about us being engaged?"

"Not yet. I haven't had time to tell anyone."

"Oh," said Alex. "I thought I was going to let it slip today."

"Did you tell Mel yet?"

"No and that is surprising because I tell her everything."

"I know. So do you want your present now?"

"If you want to give it to me," she said.

"I do," he said getting into his pocket.

"Do you want yours?"

"Sure," he said. Alex got into her purse and got out his present.

She laid it on the table and said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He picked up the box and opened it to see the earrings. "You didn't have to get me new earrings."

"I wanted to. Do you like them?"

"I love them. I was looking at them the other day and just didn't pick them up. Thank-you," he said, "now here's your gift. I just want you to know this isn't what I originally planned to get you but I think this is better than that," he said handing her the ring box.

"Thank-you," she said as she opened the box. She looked at the ring in the box and started crying. "You're the guy that bought this ring?"

"Yeah," he said. "How'd you know?"

"The lady at the jewelry store was talking about it. It's beautiful. Thank-you. I love it," she said as she was still crying.

"Let me put it on your finger like I should have done in the first place."

"Okay," said Alex as she handed him the box. He took her left hand and slipped the diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Now it's official," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Thank-you, Baby."

"No problem," he said. She held her hand out admiring it. She loved it.

Shortly after their food came and they sat and ate and drank their wine. "This spaghetti is amazing," said Alex.

"It is really good," said Dave, "does your mom make spaghetti this well?"

"Yes. She can cook really good food. It's amazing. And she taught me everything she knows about cooking."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have all the old recipes but they're in Italian. They are only in our family."

"Oh. You can read them right?"

"Yes, Dave. I'm fluent in Italian. I can read, speak and write in Italian. My mom would be disappointed if I didn't."

"So what's the secret of Italian cooking?"

"Garlic. We put garlic in and on everything like this."

"I see."

After they were finished eating Dave asked for the check and paid the bill. When they left the restaurant he took her to the apartment. When they got home he walked her into the apartment and told her to sit down on the couch. While she was on the couch he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out chocolate covered strawberries for them to eat. "Oh my God. I love chocolate covered strawberries," she said.

"I know," he said handing her one. They sat and ate the strawberries. "These are really good," he said.

"They're delicious. Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. He began to kiss her back and soon they were making love. When they were finished she said, "Dave, I'm not usually about Valentine's Day but this has been one of the best I've ever had. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed her forehead.

***So Alex and Dave are getting married. I loved Alex's reaction..and Alex talking about surprise pregnancies..maybe she knows something about the future Dave doesn't..hmm..At least they had a good Valentine's Day..and Alex and her mom..eh. So what did you think please review.**

***Chapter 19: Family dinner and is Dave really this sweet guy he's being? We will find out in the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. You guys are wonderful.**

Late Sunday morning Alex and Dave were getting ready to go to her parents' house. "I don't even know what to wear," said Dave.

"I would suggest something that doesn't show your tattoos. My mom HATES tattoos."

"What are you wearing?"

"Just a baby doll t-shirt and a pair of jeans."

"Oh. I think I'm going to wear a polo and jeans. Would your mom take offense to that?"

"Dave, my mom is going to take more offense to the fact we're engaged and I didn't tell her and lied straight to her face the other day. Don't worry about a little baby gap polo you're wearing."

"I didn't get it from Baby Gap," he said.

"It doesn't matter where you got it it's still tight on you."

"You don't like my shirts being tight?"

"I do. I think it's hot but my mom will hate it. Just remember, Dave, this whole dinner is with my parents, my brothers, my aunts, my uncles and my cousins. And I guarantee they're going to be speaking Italian. I know my Uncle Ferdinando doesn't speak English at all."

"I don't care. I don't mind."

"Well, I don't want you to feel left out," she said.

"What are we having to eat?"

"Spaghetti, Italian sausage, baked ziti and lasagna is what my mom told me."

"All that?"

"Yep it's a lot but it is so good."

"I bet. So are you nervous about telling your parents?"

"Yes but I just have this feeling as soon as I tell my mom she is going to start planning the wedding today. She was asking about me getting married the other day. If I'm not in school she wants me married and pregnant."

"At least she's getting the marriage part. I bet that will be fun planning a wedding with your mom."

"Ugh. That is the last thing I want to do is plan a wedding with her. Most daughters would like that kind of thing but I know how it will end with my mom and me. She'll end up taking control and the wedding will be more about what she wants than what I want."

"Do you know what you want?" asked Dave.

"Yes, I know what I want. I just need to take the time to start planning it."

"Okay. You just tell me the day, the time and the place and what I'm supposed to wear. The rest is all you," said Dave, "I will not get in your way as you plan. Just let me know what's going on."

"Thank-you," said Alex she said as she kissed his cheek. "Just so you know today after I tell my parents I'm going to send out the Save the Dates."

"Would you mind telling me the date you have planned?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I should tell you too and before everyone else," she said with a laugh. Dave could tell she was excited about getting married.

"So? The date?"

"Oh yeah. Next year on June 24th," she said.

"Okay. June 24th not a bad date. Why June?"

"I don't know. I just always wanted a June wedding."

"Makes sense to me," he said. "I don't really care when the date is all I know is I can't wait to make you my wife," he said as he pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away they began to get dressed and get ready to go. Neither of them wanted to be late for the big family event.

A couple hours later they arrived at Alex's parents' house. Alex let Dave drive because her nerves were really bad. She had spent most of the last 2 hours in the bathroom being sick. She was happy she made it to their house without having Dave stop the car. Dave pulled into the driveway and they both took a deep breath. "This is a really nice house," said Dave.

"Thanks," said Alex, "this is where I grew up."

"Very different from where I grew up. So are you ready to do this?"

"I guess," said Alex, "I am nervous though."

"There are a lot of cars here," he said.

"Yeah because usually they go to church before family dinner."

"Oh. You didn't go?"

"I don't go to church anymore. I'm going to catch Hell because I didn't go but oh well."

"Sounds like a blast. Are you ready to go inside?"

"Sure," said Alex as she opened the car door but she stopped before she got out. "I think I should put my ring in my purse," she said. She didn't want to take it off but she didn't want everyone to find out right away either. She just wanted her parents to know before everyone else so she slipped her ring off and put it in the box in her purse. "My finger feels so naked without it."

"It won't be long before you can put it back on," he said as he took her hand. They walked up to the front door. The door was already unlocked so they walked in.

"Mother!" said Alex as the entire house seemed too quiet for her family to be there.

Alex's mom came out of the kitchen with a towel as she wiped her hands. "Alexandra. I'm glad to see you're here. And Dave it's nice to see you again," she said extending her hand for him to shake after she hugged Alex.

"It's nice to see you again," he said shaking her hand. He whispered to Alex, "is this really your mom?"

"Yes. She's not going to be rude or hateful when the family is here. Enjoy the nice side of her now because later she won't be so nice," said Alex as she whispered back.

"Let me take your jackets," she said as she took their jackets from them. She hung them up in the closet and led them to the living room where most of the family had gathered.

"Alex!" said Rosalia as she got up to greet her older cousin.

"Hey, Rosalia. Look at you all pregnant," said Alex as she hugged her.

"Yeah. I'm due in June. On June 12th. Why weren't you here for Christmas? You were the first person I wanted to tell but your Mama said you were off in D.C. being some slut."

Alex looked at her mom and said, "I wasn't being a slut. I was with my boyfriend on Christmas."

"Oh. Is this your boyfriend?" she asked as she looked at Dave.

"Yes, Rosalia, this is my boyfriend Dave and Dave this is my little cousin Rosalia."

"Nice to meet you," said Dave as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said as she shook his hand. She whispered to Alex, "He's hot. Good choice."

Alex smiled and said, "I know."

"Oh my God! Alex! You have to see the sonogram pictures of Rosetta. They are so precious," she said as she pulled them out.

"Oh," said Alex. She didn't want to see pictures of anything. She was getting annoyed with Rosalia. She hated how Rosalia was pretending to be her best friend when really Rosalia had always been jealous of Alex. When they were growing up they had a lot of competition between each other because they were the only two girls in the family. The rest were boys. They would compete to be the favorite granddaughter. It was Alex by far but Rosalia tried her hardest to outshine Alex all she could and this time was no exception. Dave sensed Rosalia was bothering Alex and he rubbed her back. "I'll look at them later. I'm going to visit with the family for a little bit. Ciao," said Alex as she walked away with Dave to a hallway.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you look at her sonogram pictures?"

"Because Dave, you don't know Rosalia. That's her way of bragging to me saying she is better than me because she's married and has a baby on the way. She may seem sweet but she's really kind of evil. Let's just say she's not my favorite. She has always tried to out do me."

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"Dave, you just don't understand."

"Then make me understand," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Dave, it's hard to explain."

"I don't know but I think you're jealous of her. I'm not trying to be rude but I think you are jealous. And you have no reason to be. We're getting married and if some time down the road you decide to be a mother. I will gladly allow that to happen. It will all happen for you some day so don't even worry about her. Besides, I think you're much prettier and a lot more intelligent than her." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to be a mother. I am fine. Let's just go meet some more of my family. Like my brothers and you still haven't met my dad. And don't worry he's NOTHING like my mom. He's very sweet but then again you're the guy that is dating his daughter so I don't know. Not to mention his ONLY daughter," she said taking his hand and walking down the hall to the family room. Dave knew there was more to Alex than she was telling him. He just didn't understand why she was so upset over her cousin having a baby. She had told him time and time again she didn't want kids but he was really beginning to think she did but she wasn't willing to admit it. They walked into the family room to see Alex's dad, her uncle and her brothers watching TV. Alex walked over to her dad and said, "Hey, Daddy."

"Hello, Alex," he said as he stood up to hug his daughter. "I missed you in church today," he said.

"I know but you know I don't do the church thing right now."

"I really wish you would but you're an adult you can do what you want. And who is this gentleman?" he asked as he looked at Dave.

"Dad, this is my f-boyfriend; Dave," she said. She had to catch herself because she almost introduced him as her fiancée.

"Hello, Dave, it's nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Brooks," said Dave as he shook his hand.

"Please call me; Theodore."

"Okay, Theodore."

Alex's brother Brian got up off the couch and walked over to his father and his sister. "So I do not believe Dave 'The Animal' Batista is standing in our family room. This is awesome," he said.

"And Dave, this is my little brother Brian. Brian, this is my boyfriend Dave."

Dave shook his hand and said, "So I see you watch wrestling?"

"Yeah. I love watching wrestling. I've been watching it since I was 3. I am a really big fan of yours. Ever since your Evolution days I've been a fan. What's it like to be a wrestler?"

"Oh. Here we go," said Alex knowing that this would turn into an hour long conversation. Dave loved when people asked him about his job and the business. He could go on for hours talking about it. "Before you get in to that can I at least talk to my little brother for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," said Dave.

"So, Brian, how are you doing since Grayson?"

"I've been holding up pretty good. I talk to her adoptive parents a lot. I'm going to see her in a couple weeks. I just can't believe mom made me do that. I wanted to raise my own daughter."

"I know but mom just wanted you to finish high school."

"Mom wants us to do what she wants us to do. Not what we want to do."

"I know," said Alex. "come here. I want to tell you something."

Brian followed his sister to the other side of the room and said, "what do you need to tell me?"

"When I tell you. You have to promise not to say anything. Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said.

"Okay. Dave and me are engaged. No one knows but you, Dave and me but we're getting married next June."

"Oh wow, Alex, that's great! Congratulations! When are you telling mom?"

"Later today."

"Oh," said Brian, "good luck with that. And I heard you're moving next month. What is that all about?"

"I got involved in some drama and I have to get out of here. I promise I will keep in touch with you."

"You better, Alex, are you going to be here for my graduation?"

"I'm going to try to make it. If not don't hate me okay?"

"I would never hate you but I really want you to see me graduate. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be finishing school."

"I had nothing to do with it. You made the choice to continue. I just supported you. And I am proud of you. Even though when you were first born you weren't my favorite you're definitely my favorite brother now and my closest brother."

"Is that why you chose to tell me you're engaged before you told anyone else?"

"Yes and because I was the first person you told when you got Elena pregnant."

"That's because I knew you would be the only person to understand me."

"That's because out of everyone in this family. I'm the only one that doesn't judge people for the things they do."

"You're not like mom, that's for sure."

"I know. Thank God, well, you can go back and talk to my fiancée now because I know he is dying to tell you about his life as a wrestler. I'm going to see if Aunt Cecilia and mom need my help in the kitchen. Have fun."

"Thank-you and congratulations," said Brian as he hugged his sister.

Alex walked over to Dave who was talking to her dad and said, "Babe, I'm going into the kitchen to help my mom and my aunt. I'll be back. Are you okay out here?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just talking to your dad about some stuff."

"Yeah, Alex, he'll be fine. I like this guy. He's a good guy," said her dad.

"Good. I'm glad you two are getting along," said Alex. "Enjoy your talk. I'll be back," she said as she kissed Dave's cheek before she left the room. She walked over to the kitchen and said, "It smells good in here. Do you two need any help?"

"Alexandra!" said her aunt. She began speaking to her in Italian asking how she was doing and how school was going. Alex answered her back in Italian and told her that school was going good and that she was doing all right.

"Alexandra, you can set the table if you want. And get out the wine glasses," said Sylvia.

"Okay, Mother," she said as she got into the cabinet and pulled out the good plates for dinner. She walked into the dining room and began setting the table. To her dismay Rosalia decided she was going to help. Alex was trying to be nice and said, "so are you excited about being a mom?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet her. You're not mad that I took the name Rosetta are you?"

"Kind of. You know that's the name I wanted for my daughter."

"But Alex, you're not having a baby. I am. So I think I have the claim to that name. For all you know you could get pregnant and have all boys."

"Well, I'm telling you now that if I do get pregnant and I have a boy I am using the name Giovanni and it's off limits to you. Do you understand? I am claiming that name right now."

"Okay. You can have the name Giovanni," she said as she smiled.

"All right," said Alex.

"So how is school going?"

"Fine," said Alex.

"How much longer do you have to go?"

"This semester yet." Alex didn't like talking about it because it was still a sore wound in her life and talking about it made her hurt more. "So how many kids do you plan on having?"

"I don't know probably about 5."

"Wow. That's a lot. Good luck to you."

"How many are you having?"

"I don't want any but if it happens some time it will happen. And it will be the only one I have. I just want a baby to spoil." That was the first time Alex had admitted to anyone that she really wanted to have a baby and she wasn't willing to admit it again.

"My daughter is going to be so spoiled. She already has so many clothes and her nursery is beautiful. I chose to do butterflies. It's like a butterfly garden. It's beautiful."

"I bet," said Alex as she set the wine glasses on the table.

"No wine for me please," said Rosalia, "I can't drink it because I'm pregnant."

"I know. You don't have to keep telling me."

"Sorry. You don't have to be so jealous about it."

"Rosalia, I am not jealous of you. I am just tired of hearing about it. Shut up already. I get it. You're pregnant. Congratulations. Now shut up about it."

"Alex, you don't have to be so hostile about it. I'm happy about being pregnant."

"And I understand but you're bragging about it."

"I am not bragging. I can't believe you're being so unrational about this."

"First of all genius, unrational isn't a word it's irrational and second of all I am not jealous of you. If I wanted to get pregnant. I would easily stop taking the pill and allow it to happen. It's not that hard to do."

"Ok, Alex. You keep telling yourself that and you might believe it."

"Ugh," said Alex as she walked out of the dining room and back to the family room. She walked in in the middle of her dad showing him pictures of her when she was little. "What the heck is going on?"

"Nothing," said Dave, "just looking at how cute you were when you were little."

Alex walked over and sat down next to Dave as he looked through her baby book. She was a little more than embarrassed. There were a lot of private pictures in there that she would rather he not see. Dave turned the page to see one of Alex in the bathtub. "And there's a pictured that I would rather you not see," she said.

Dave whispered to her, "it's not like I haven't seen this side of you before."

Alex hit him in the arm and said, "shut up. Just put the book away. Did I look at your baby pictures?"

"No and you never will."

"I'm sure if I asked your mom she would show me."

"No, Alex."

"Then why is it okay for you to look at mine?"

"Because you were cuter than me when you were little. I was an ugly baby."

"I doubt you were ugly," said Alex, "because you're surely not ugly now."

"I was ugly. I was nothing like you. Look at your big brown eyes and curly hair. You look so cute," he said pointing to a picture of her when she was about 2 years old.

"Thank-you," she said. Her, Dave and her dad continued looking through the baby book until it was time to eat. Dave and Alex walked to the dining room together. He pulled her chair out for her to sit down and then took the seat next to her.

They each filled their plate up with the food on the table. Dave looked at Alex's plate and said, "Are you going to be able to eat all that?"

"Yeah. I am really hungry and there is nothing better than my mom's cooking."

"Where do you put it all?"

"I have no idea."

Alex's dad said a prayer and they all began to eat. While they were eating they were talking. It was mainly about Rosalia and her baby until they decided to turn to Alex. Her uncle started to ask her something in Italian and she stopped eating. "What did he say?" asked Dave.

"He asked if I'm going to get married soon."

"Oh," said Dave. Alex responded back to him in Italian and told him she wasn't sure at the moment. "Mrs. Brooks, this is really good. Thank-you," said Dave as he ate.

"It's no problem, Dave. Thank-you for coming to dinner. My daughter obviously really loves you and I think it would be a good idea for you to meet our family."

"And Mrs. Brooks, I really love your daughter. She's a wonderful girl and I wouldn't know what I would do without her."

"Just make sure you continue taking care of her," she said.

"I will."

When dinner was over Alex and Dave helped her mom clean up. They helped put extra food in topper-ware dishes and then helped load the dishwasher. Dave took a washcloth to the dining room table. "Mother, do you mind if I take some left overs home?"

"That's fine, Alexandra. You know where the stuff is just take what you want," she said.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"Dave and me can unload the dishwasher if you want us to and put everything away. You can go sit down with the family if you want."

"Okay," said Sylvia as she walked out of the kitchen.

Alex got some of the left over food and put some in a container to take home. Then her and Dave began to unload the dishwasher. "Your mom seems different today."

"I told you. She's being nice because her family is here. Just wait until we tell her about the engagement she probably won't be so nice," she said taking plates out of the dishwasher and handing them to Dave.

"I like your family. They seem like nice welcoming people."

"Most of them are. I think they really like you too. My dad definitely likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he showed you my baby book. He only shows the guys he really likes the book."

"How many guys were there before me?"

"Not that many. Probably 2."

"Oh," said Dave. "So how do you think your dad will react?"

"I think he'll be happy."

"Good. He doesn't have a shot gun to shoot me or anything does he?"

Alex laughed and said, "no because if he did he probably would have used it on Tony already."

"Did he like Tony?"

"No. Neither of my parents liked him."

"But I'm acceptable right?"

"Yes. If you weren't my mother wouldn't have let me invite you to be here today. She never let Tony come here."

"Wow."

"Yeah," said Alex as she put the last dish away. When they were finished they walked into the living room where everyone had gathered. Rosalia was talking and showing off her sonogram pictures. Alex and Dave sat next to each other on the couch and listened to her talk. The more Rosalia talked the more annoyed Alex was getting. Dave whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and smiled and said, "you're so mean but it's true."

"You're definitely hotter than her. Do I have to continue listening to this?" he asked in a whisper.

"No. Come on," said Alex as she took his hand. She led him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room. Just be quiet."

"Why be quiet?"

"Because when you're not married it's disrespectful to invite a man up to your room in your parents' house."

"Oh," said Dave as he followed her. When Alex came to her room she opened the door and walked in. Dave followed behind her and shut the door behind them. "This was your room?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah."

"It's not what I expected from you. I never expected it to be.."

"To be so girly?"

"Yeah," he said.

"My mom decorated the room for me. I never changed it."

Dave walked around the room looking at the pictures on her wall and looking at her trophies on the shelves. "You have a lot of trophies," he said.

"Yeah. I got them from field hockey and soccer."

"Were you really good at those sports?"

"Yeah," she said. "My mom hated that I played them."

Dave walked around some more and stopped at a doll that was sitting on a chair. "What is that?" he asked as he looked at the porcelain doll with white skin, brown eyes and curly black hair.

"That was my favorite doll growing up. Her name is Lydia. My mom gave her to me. We used to have some fun times together. Lydia and me used to have tea parties together. She was pretty much my best friend when I was younger. I love this doll. If I ever have a daughter I'm going to give her Lydia."

"You had tea parties with a doll?"

"I was 5 years old."

Dave sat down on her bed and said, "I just don't see you as the tea party type of girl."

"I loved playing tea party. Mel would bring her doll here and we would have some of the best tea parties ever."

"You and Mel have been friends that long?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend. We have been friends forever. It's going to be really hard for me to leave her," she said as she sat down next to Dave.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Nope. Not yet. I'm not ready to tell her yet. It's going to be really hard for me to do."

"I see," he said touching the top of her knee. "Maybe she'll move down to D.C. with us."

"Really?"

"Alex, if she's your best friend why not? You two seem like you're really close."

"We are."

"Then she should come with us or finish school here and then move down there. She can even stay at the house. I have enough rooms for her to live there."

"Dave, are you being serious?"

"I am."

"Thank-you!"

"You're welcome," he said as he took her hand. "You know it doesn't seem right without your ring on. I think you should put it back on."

"Okay," said Alex as she took the ring out of her purse and put it back on. "Is this better?"

"Much better," he said taking her hand again. "So about this wedding."

"What about it?"

"Where do you want to have it?"

"I don't know. It's always been my dream to have a wedding in a garden."

"A June wedding in a garden. I like that. You know out of all the people I married you are the only one that actually wants to plan it out and not just run to the courthouse to get married. I have never had a big wedding in my life."

"Out of all the people you married," she said with a laugh, "you've only been married two times before me."

"Yeah I know but you're the only one that wants to have a big wedding."

"I wouldn't say big more like family and close friends."

"Can some of my WWE friends come?"

"It's your wedding too. Of course they can come."

"Okay. Just checking. And I could talk to Vince about our wedding and see if he will allow us to marry in his garden on his estate in Connecticut."

"Really?" asked Alex as she got excited.

"Yeah. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Thank-you," she said as she kissed him. She was starting to get really excited about the wedding and realized she had a lot of planning to do to make it the wedding she always wanted. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"After we get married can we move to Florida?"

"You want to move to Florida?"

"Yeah. Eventually."

"You have everything in your life planned out huh?"

"Pretty much. I just want to live in the south."

"We can work that out too," he said as he kissed her.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Sylvia as she walked into the room.

Alex hid her left hand under Dave's and said, "We're just talking about stuff."

"Well, I just want to let you know everyone left."

"Okay," said Alex as she looked at Dave. Dave stared back at her and nodded. "Mother, we need to talk to you and dad. Is that okay?"

"I guess," she said. "We can talk in the living room."

They followed her down stairs and walked into the living room. Sylvia turned off the television and Theodore said, "Why did you do that?"

"Because Alexandra and Dave have decided they need to talk to us."

"Is this a bad thing?" asked Theodore.

"I wouldn't say it's bad," said Alex.

"Have a seat," said Theodore.

Dave and Alex took a seat on the couch. Dave continued to hold Alex's hand as he said, "Theodore and Mrs. Brooks, words can't express how much I love your daughter. I love her a lot. And there is nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of my life with her so that is why I asked her to marry me."

"You asked her to marry you?" asked Sylvia looking at Alex.

"Yes, Mrs. Brooks. I asked her a couple days ago."

"A couple days ago?"

"Yes."

"So the day we went shopping you had already asked her to marry you?"

"Mother, yes. That is how it worked."

"So what did you say?" asked Sylvia.

"I told him yes."

"So you two are getting married?" asked Theodore.

"Yes. We're getting married. We're engaged!" said Alex.

"Oh my God. My daughter is getting married. Thank-you God. I never thought this day was going to come," said Sylvia. Alex and Dave were confused by her reaction.

"Mother, I'm only 22. When did you expect it to happen?"

"I wasn't sure. I am so happy for you, Alexandra. Congratulations!"

"Well, Dave, welcome to the family," said Theodore as he got up and hugged Dave. "Just keep taking care of my daughter. You're a good man."

"Thank-you, Sir."

"You two have my blessing," said Theodore.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Alex as she hugged her dad.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thank-you."

"Alexandra, we have so much planning to do. You have to wear my dress," said Sylvia.

"Actually, Mother, I wanted to pick out my own dress and do my own planning."

"Oh," said Sylvia a little disappointed.

Alex knew she hurt her mom so she said, "You can help me do some planning if you want but please don't try to take over. It's my wedding."

"I promise. I am so happy! So when is the big day?"

Alex and Dave looked at each other and Alex said, "Well, we were thinking about June 24th of next year."

"Next year? We don't' have that much time to plan," said Sylvia. "We need to start right away."

"I know, Mother."

"You don't know how happy I am and how great this is. Right now it's marriage and then next it's grandchildren!"

"About the grandchildren.." Dave began to say.

"The grandchildren will come later MUCH later. Probably 5 years down the road but let's just focus on the wedding for now," said Alex.

Dave looked at Alex and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. Sure," said Alex as Dave helped her up. They walked into the hallway and Alex said, "what did you need to talk about?"

"When did you decide to have kids?"

"Earlier but I don't want kids until 5 years after we're married. I'll be 28 then and that's the best time for me. Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm just shocked. You probably should have told me before you told your mom."

"I know but I thought it would upset you."

"No. I think it's a really good thing you've finally came around."

"I'm giving it a shot," said Alex as she kissed Dave.

"Alexandra!" yelled Sylvia.

"Ugh," said Dave as he pulled away.

They walked into the living room and Alex said, "What?"

"Did you decide on colors and stuff like that?"

"No, Mother. I haven't even gotten there yet."

"Okay."

"But it's getting late and Dave has to head to South Carolina tomorrow so I think we're going to go home."

"All right but call me tomorrow so we can discuss wedding details. I'm so excited!"

"Thanks and I will try," said Alex. She said bye to her parents and got their left over food and then they headed home.

When they got into the apartment Dave shut the door behind them and sat down on the couch. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"I know. I guess my nerves were acting up for nothing. I thought my mom would be upset but she is happier than I ever thought."

"She seems so excited."

"She is! I'm excited too. I can't wait to get married."

"Me either," he said taking her into his arms. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure. Let's watch Step Brothers."

"Okay," said Dave as he got out the DVD and put it on. They sat on the couch cuddled up together to watch the movie. When it was over Dave said to her, "I love you so much, Alex. I will never do anything to hurt you."

"I love you too," said Alex. They turned the t.v. off and walked into the bedroom. Alex changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and crawled into bed. Dave got into bed next to her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. They both fell asleep holding one another.

On Tuesday morning the day after RAW in South Carolina Dave woke up in a weird hotel room. He looked around and saw it wasn't his. He was confused and wasn't sure where he was. He looked in the bed beside him and no one was there. Soon he heard, "Dave, are you awake?"

He recognized the voice and said, "It can't be true. Please tell me this isn't true."

"Dave! You have to get up to go home," said Melina.

"Oh f**k," said Dave realizing that when he left the bar the night before he left with Melina. He also realized he had slept with her and cheated on Alex. He was disappointed in himself. He got up out of the bed and put his clothes back on. He stormed out of the hotel room and looked at his cell phone as he walked to his room. He saw he had 5 missed calls from Alex and 4 unread text messages from her. He knew if Alex ever found out she would kill him so he was opting not telling her. He dialed her number.

"Hello?" said Alex half asleep.

"Hey, Baby."

"Dave? Why didn't you answer your phone last night?"

"I was out. I'm sorry, Baby. Were you sleeping?"

"Yes because I'm sick."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a sore throat and a high fever. I have to go to the doctor's later to see if it's strep. So I think you should stay in South Carolina another night with Randy and John until I know for sure."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I don't want you to get sick if I am."

"Okay," he said.

"All right, I'm going back to sleep. I love you," said Alex.

"I love you too."

"And when you go out with Randy and John tonight please don't stay out too long. I would like you to come back at a decent hour tomorrow."

"All right, Baby. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

When Dave got to his hotel room he was greeted by John and Randy standing outside of it. "Where the hell have you been?" asked Randy.

"Oh. I know where he was and he's going to end up losing the woman he loves," said John.

"Look. I don't even know what happened," said Dave.

"Let me tell you," said John, "you cheated on your fiancée."

***A/N: So Alex really dislikes her cousin Rosalia. Wow. so much tension there. You'll see Rosalia's true colors in the future. Alex and Dave told her parents they're enaged..Sylvia is so happy! not the reaction i would expect. I just think this wedding planning could explode. Not to mention Dave cheated on Alex..but he doesn't know what happened..I'm sure John will restore his memory..and not only that while Dave is out partying poor Alex is sick..poor girl.. So tell me what did you think? Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed chapter 19. thank you so much. YOu guys are great!**

***YOu know who I own. **

John, Randy and Dave walked into his hotel room. John slammed the door behind him. "Is this how you treat your fiancée?"

"I don't even know what happened or what you're talking about," said Dave.

"Drop the act, Dave. You know you left the bar with Melina and ended up staying at her hotel room."

"I know I ended up in her hotel room. I just don't know what happened between the bar and her hotel room."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Dave, you drank too much last night! John and me both told you that you were drinking way too much but you kept drinking anyway."

"You wouldn't listen to us and kept drinking away. Then Melina came over to the table. We told her to go away but you said she could stay. You even let her sit on your lap. We reminded you that you had a fiancée at home that called Randy looking for you last night because she's f**king sick. Then you started making out with Melina and then you two went out on the floor to dance and then next thing we know you two leave the bar. We didn't know where you were until Michelle told us you went with Melina to her hotel room."

"Oh f**k I was really messed up last night. I didn't mean to sleep with Melina. That wasn't my intention. I love Alex and only Alex. I can't believe I did that. Damn it."

"If you loved Alex it wouldn't have been so easy for you to cheat on her," said John, "I hope you feel like the scum of the earth right now knowing that the woman you supposedly love is laying home sick in bed while you're having sex with other women."

"John, it didn't happen like that. I'm telling you. I was so drunk I didn't know what was going on. I don't even remember it. All I know is I woke up in Melina's hotel room."

"I'm sure Alex wouldn't believe that," said John.

"Alex will never know. I don't want her to know about this. This was a mistake it's not going to happen again. You two promise me you won't tell Alex."

"I'm not promising anything," said John.

"I'm not promising anything until I know how you really feel about Alex. So how do you really feel about her?" asked Randy.

"I love her a lot. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. I am not a perfect person but she makes me want to be. I don't want to hurt her and I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to be the mother of some of my children someday. I feel like a really big asshole right now for allowing myself to sleep with Melina. I was stupid and I regret every minute of it. Alex probably deserves better than me because I'm this big moron that when he has too much to drink he ends up sleeping with his ex. I can't believe I did this. I don't want to lose Alex. I will never let this happen again. I just want to go back to New York to be with my sick fiancée and nurse her back to health. I'm such an idiot. Why did I do this?" said Dave.

"You know, Dave, I'm not going to say anything to Alex. Not because you don't want me to but because she's a sweet person and I don't want to see her hurt," said Randy, "but if you mess up again I will tell her."

"I'm going to agree with Randy on this one. I'm not going to say anything because I don't want Alex's heart to be broken but if it happens again, Dave, I'm going to fly to New York myself and tell Alex to her face about what happens when she's not around," said John.

"I told you it's not going to happen again but I never remember being this drunk in my life. There has to be something more to this story. You two know me. It's not like me to get so plastered and forget what I'm doing. I think she slipped something in my drink," said Dave.

"You really think Melina would do that?" asked Randy.

"Yes. She's capable of anything and everything," he answered.

"I can find out from some of her friends. Especially Maria. She will be the one to tell me what really went down."

"Thanks, Randy. I appreciate that. Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem," said Randy.

"Remember not one word to Alex okay?" said Dave.

"We know. We're not going to say anything to her," said John.

"Thank-you."

"Although you do know if it comes out in the future she may be really upset with you."

"She will never find out," said Dave.

"You better hope she doesn't," said John.

John and Randy left the room. "You know, Randy, I don't feel right about not telling Alex."

"Neither do I but I would rather her not know then find out and be hurt."

"That's true," said John, "so are you really going to go find Maria to ask her if Melina did that to Dave's drink?"

"I don't know. I find it hard to believe that someone Melina's size would be able to drug a man Dave's size and get him home. It's impossible."

"So you think he knew what he was doing?"

"I don't think he knew what he was doing. He was taking some pretty hard shots and a lot of them too. So it is possible for him not to remember anything. From now on if we go out to the bar without Alex we limit Dave's alcohol intake," said Randy.

"First of all, the man is engaged to the hottest woman I have ever seen him with that is willing to do all sorts of crazy shit with him and have her wild side come out so the way I see it if Alex isn't with him then he shouldn't be going to the bars. Second of all, Dave is a big boy it would have to take him a lot more than a few hard shots to get so plastered he doesn't know what's going on so my thing is that he did know what was going on and that's just the card he's going to play if Alex ever finds out."

"I don't know. Alex seems like a chick I wouldn't want to f**k with. And God bless Melina if Alex ever does find out. Alex can be pretty hardcore when she wants to be," said Randy, "but just to make Dave feel better I am going to go talk to Maria to get the story from her."

"Good luck and I really hope that is what happened and Dave isn't an asshole that cheated on his fiancée. They haven't even been engaged a week yet," said John, "not looking good for Dave is all I have to say but I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," said Randy.

"Bye."

Later that afternoon Alex had just come home from her doctor's appointment when her cell phone started going off. She saw it was Dave and answered it. "Hello, Dave," she said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, Baby. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I have strep throat," she said.

"Oh. That sucks. I'm sorry. I'm going to talk to Vince in a few minutes about a job for you and then I'm taking the first flight out of South Carolina to come home to you. I want to be there for you while you're sick and help you get better."

"Dave, the doctor said I'm really contagious so I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around me."

"I don't care. I don't mind. If I get sick then I get sick. I just want to be with you," he said.

"If you insist," she said, "but when you have strep don't blame me."

"A little strep throat isn't going to keep me away from you. I'm going to do everything in my power to be with you."

"Okay," said Alex knowing she was going to lose the argument.

"And Alex, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Well, Dave, I just got back from the doctor and the store. I had to get my medicine and I got a couple Bridal magazines to look at since I can't go anywhere for the next couple days so I'm going to get off the phone now and look at them. I'll talk to you later when you get home. Bye, Baby."

"Alex, please stay on the phone and talk to me until I go to talk to Vince," said Dave.

"Dave, my throat hurts. I really don't want to do much talking. Any other time I would stay on the phone to talk to you but today is different. I really need to get off the phone and stop talking because it hurts a lot."

"But I like hearing your voice," he said.

"Dave. Please. I just want to get off the phone. I don't feel well."

"All right," said Dave, "I'll just see you when I get back tonight. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." she said as she hung up the phone. "That was weird," she said to herself. Dave never begged her to stay on the phone like that before. She sensed something was up but she wasn't sure what. She walked into the kitchen and took some of her medicine and then sat down on the couch to look at her Bridal magazines.

Dave walked down the hall to Vince's room to see him. He knocked on the door. "Come in," said Vince.

Dave walked into the room and said, "Hello, Vince. I came here to talk about Alex working for WWE."

"Oh yes, Dave, about that what does she do that can be an asset to our company?"

"I'm not really sure. She's going to school and she's half way to getting her degree for Communications."

"But she doesn't have a degree?"

"No."

"Okay, so that means she can't be a ring announcer or a commentator. She doesn't have any degree at all?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, Dave, I don't know what she's able to do. Would you be opposed to her being your manager? She doesn't need wrestling training all she has to do is go out to the ring with you and be a manager."

"I don't like that idea, Vince. I don't want a lot of men looking at her and I would hate for men to have pictures of her in their rooms. I don't like the idea at all."

"Well, then what do you think she can do?"

"I don't know. Does she need a degree to do hair and make up?"

"She needs her license in Cosmetology," he said.

"So that idea is out then. I don't know. Isn't there something simple she can do? Like type up scripts and deliver scripts to the wrestlers?"

"Now that idea works for me but she would do a lot of typing. Are you sure that's what she wants to do?"

"I think she'll just be grateful having a job," said Dave, "what all would she have to do?"

"She would be given scripts from creative and she'd have to type them up, print them off and give them to the wrestlers."

"That doesn't seem to be too bad. Is there anything else she can do?"

"Without a degree there isn't much she is able to do. I can't have her do pyro or audio. She could do ring crew."

"Yeah. I would rather my fiancée not do ring crew."

"She can be security."

"Yes at 118 pounds she can be a security guard. I guess it's the script typing that she's going to do."

"All right, when did you say she could start?"

"The day after Wrestlemania," he answered.

"Okay. That's good because if it would be before Wrestlemania it would be a lot tougher and more work for her to do. Now, Dave, I have to go over a few rules with you before she starts working here and I suggest you go over the rules with her too."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Since you two will both be employees of WWE you have to keep it professional. You two are nothing more than friends during RAW, Smackdown, house shows or pay-per-view hours. That means no kissing, no touching period. And I definitely don't want any sexual acts done during those times. I don't care what you do after the shows or in your private time but none of that will be done during my time."

"Okay, Vince," he said.

"I mean it, Dave. I don't want any of that funny business going on."

Dave smirked at the thought of the funny business that Vince was talking about and said, "Okay, Vince. There will be no funny business."

"Dave, I know you and I know the kind of things you do. I don't want it going on during business hours. She's going to be working for RAW because you're on RAW but if the funny business goes on she will work for Smackdown."

"Okay, Vince. I get it. You don't want me feeling her up or making out with her. Or having sex in the shower. I get it. I will be a gentleman during business hours but as soon as the show is done I can't make any promises."

"What the f**k? Sex in the shower?"

"Nothing, Vince. It's just something that happened a while back. It's nothing to worry about."

"Don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't. Thank-you for doing this."

"You're welcome," said Vince as he shook Dave's hand. "Have a good day, Dave."

"Thanks, Vince. You too," said Dave as he walked out of the door.

He was walking down the hall to his hotel room to get his things to leave when Randy came running from out of no where. "DAVE!" he yelled.

Dave stopped and turned around and said, "What?"

"Oh my god. I just talked to Maria and Milena. I have to tell you about last night."

"What about it?"

"Your suspicions were correct. Melina did drug you and you two did have sex."

"What the f**k is going on?"

"Melina drugged you man. She slipped something in your drink. That's why you don't remember shit from last night. She gave you roofies. This is what Maria told me. She said that you and Melina were dancing at the bar and while your back was turned she slipped them in your drink. That's when you went back to her hotel room. As soon as you got there you passed out apparently and she had sex with you. She was telling Milena about it and Milena told Maria. That explains why you don't remember anything. Melina is trying to pass it off that you cheated on Alex willfully though."

"I didn't willfully cheat on Alex," said Dave.

"Well, technically you did when you were making out with Melina but you didn't willingly have sex with her. The drugs cover up for the sex but I don't think being too drunk flies or covers up the fact you made out with another chick."

"I can't help that I was so drunk I made out with her. I didn't mean to."

"Well, Dave, Alex may find that excuse to be ridiculous. She will see it as you cheating on her."

"Alex isn't going to know," said Dave, "I told you I don't want anything said to her. She will NEVER know about this."

"You're not going to be able to hide it forever, Dave. Now that you know you were drugged I don't think Alex is going to leave you."

"I'm not taking any chances. She will never know about this. Now thanks for getting that information. I will deal with Melina later right now I have a flight to catch to New York to see my sick fiancée," he said.

"Okay, Dave. But you should think about telling her now. It's better for her to know now instead of down the road."

"I said she will NEVER know about it."

"Whatever you say, Dave. Just remember the truth ALWAYS comes out."

"Okay, Randy," said Dave. "I have to go now," he said as he walked down to his room. Randy just shook his head and felt his best friend was making a big mistake but Dave was going to do what he wanted to do even if it was wrong. Randy felt bad for Alex. He felt she should know but he also didn't want her to get hurt in the process. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her but he knew one day she would find out and all the shit would hit the fan.

Later that night Dave arrived at Alex's apartment. He walked in the door with a bouquet of red and white roses for her. "Here, Baby. I got these for you," he said handing them to Alex who was sitting on the couch.

"Thank-you," she said getting up. "Why did you get me roses?"

"Just to show you how much I love you and because you're sick. I wanted to make you feel better," he said as he kissed her lips.

Alex pulled away and said, "Dave, I'm sick."

"It doesn't matter to me," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She pulled away again and said, "it matters to me. I don't want to be the one to get you sick."

"Alex, I'm not worried about it."

"I am."

"Don't be," he said kissing her again. This time she returned the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Dave said, "you're burning up."

"I told you I was sick. My fever hasn't gone lower than 100 degrees today."

"What would you like me to do for you? Are you hungry or anything? I can make you some soup."

"Thanks for being so sweet but I really don't want to eat anything. It hurts too much. If I eat anything it will just be ice cream. I've been eating ice cream and popsicles all day," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure," she said.

Alex put the roses in water and then sat back down on the couch. Dave sat down next to her and said, "so did you and your mom do any wedding planning yet?"

"No. We didn't get the chance. I got sick so we're going to do some planning this weekend."

"So I talked to Vince about your job."

"Okay," said Alex.

"He gave you a job. You have to type up the RAW superstars scripts, put them together and then deliver them to the superstars."

"That's all I have to do?"

"Yeah. It's not that tough. He did want you to be my manager."

"I would love to do that. That would be so fun."

"I vetoed that idea."

"Why?' asked Alex.

"Because I don't want other men looking at you and keeping pictures of you in their room. I don't like that idea."

"Dave, other women look at you and I'm sure they have pictures of you in their room and it doesn't bother me at all."

"Well, I know what some men can do with those pictures."

"And you don't think women don't do the same thing with your pictures."

"I don't know."

"And besides it doesn't bother me that other women look at you wrestling or look at your pictures. That's all they ever see of you. I have seen much more of you than they ever will. They can only fantasize about what it's like to be with you. I'm living the real deal."

"Would you really want men looking at you though?"

"Dave, I could be walking down the street and men would look at me. It doesn't matter."

"Well, I don't like that idea."

"You're getting a little too protective there buddy."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So how was RAW?"

"It was good. I wrestled Shawn Michaels. I lost but I'm okay with that."

"So you guys went out last night after the show, were there any ring rats?"

"No, Alex. I don't even pay attention to ring rats because I know I'm coming home to you and you're 100 percent better than any woman or ring rat out there."

"I see."

"So, you're looking at bridal magazines. Did you see anything you like?"

"I saw a couple dresses that I want to look at. I am having trouble deciding on colors. I want summer like colors since it's going to be in a garden but I don't know how much I like that idea. I have to talk to my mom. She'll be more than willing to give me her opinion."

Dave picked up one of the magazines and started flipping through the pages. He was looking at the bridal gowns. He flipped to a page with the corner folded down. "Is this one of the dresses you were looking at?"

Alex looked at it and said, "Yeah. I think it's really pretty but I don't' know how it would look on me. I'm like a stick. I don't think I have the curves to pull it off ."

"Maybe not but maybe you do," he said looking at her. "I don't know. I'm a man. I don't know about wedding dresses."

"Exactly which is why you should put the book down and let me do the dress searching."

"Okay," he said as he threw the magazine down, "and maybe I should show you a sneak peak of the honeymoon." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Dave, I don't know. I'm not really feeling up to this tonight," she said as he kissed her neck.

"Trust me it will make you feel better."

"Dave, I really don't feel like it tonight."

"Oh come on, Alex. Please," he said as he looked at her with a pathetic look on his face.

She couldn't resist so she said, "Fine." He smiled and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he began to make love to her. It all seemed different to Alex. It wasn't the same. He seemed weird about it. Alex couldn't figure it out but there was just something different about this time while he was making love to her.

When they were finished he laid down next to her and ran his finger up her arm. "I really love you, Alex."

"I love you too, but Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"You're acting different."

"What do you mean I'm acting different."

"I don't' know you're just not the same. It seems like you're guilty of something."

"I'm not guilty of anything."

"Maybe it's because I'm sick. I don't know but there's just something different about you."

"Alex, there's nothing different about me."

"Well, it seems like you're trying too hard to show me that you love me."

"That's because I do love you. I want to show you how much I love you as much as I can."

"You don't have to try so hard to show me. I know you love me," she said as she turned to face him. "But since you're in the mood to show me you love me maybe you can show me one more time."

"I thought you were sick?"

"I am but…" she started to say as his lips met hers. She didn't need to say anymore Dave knew what she was getting at so he answered her request and made love to her one more time before they went to sleep.

***A/N: Okay..seriously A**hole comes to mind after this chapter. It really does. And a woman ALWAYS knows..ALWAYS too bad Dave doesn't realize that and I hope he gets sick for being a jerk...but that's just me.. So tell me what you think. Please review and let me know and as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for all the reviews on chapter 20. You guys are the best. Thank-you. **

"Mother, I just need your help. I don't need you to control the entire wedding," said Alex. She was sitting at her kitchen table with her mom working on wedding plans.

"Alexandra, Okay. Let's just start with the invitations first. How many people are you inviting?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for Dave to give me his list. He's been gone for a week. He said he was going to work on it while he was away."

"Okay. So we can come back to how many invitations you're going to need. Did you decide on the invitations you want?"

"No again I am waiting for Dave."

"When is Dave coming home?" asked Sylvia.

"He should be home with in the next hour or two."

"So we'll come back to that too. How many people are on your list?"

"Here, Mother. You can look over it," said Alex as she handed her mom her invite list.

Sylvia looked over it and counted the names as she went. "So you have 50 people on your list. I thought you guys were only doing family and close friends?"

"We are but I can't help our family is humongous."

"That's true. Who all are you having in your wedding?"

"My maid of honor is Mel hands down. Dave's daughter Keilani and Rosalia will be the bridesmaids. Dave's best man is going to be his best friend Imani. The ushers/groomsmen are going to be John and Randy. I was thinking of Athena being a flower girl but I don't know. I think she's a little old. I don't know. I don't know many kids."

"Well, we don't have many little girls in our family. We have hardly any girls in our family so if you think Athena can be a flower girl then make her a flower girl."

"Mother, she'll be 10."

"All right. Well make her a junior bridesmaid and find someone a little younger to be a flower girl."

"Here's an idea. How about I scratch the flower girl and not have one at all. I have no idea where I'm going to find a flower girl."

"Doesn't Dave know anyone in the company with a young girl that can be a flower girl?"

"Actually he might. I can ask him. I know Stephanie has a daughter but I'm not sure how old she is. Oh my God. I don't know why I never thought about this. Dave's friend Mark has two little girls that are 3 and 6."

"Alexandra, please don't take God's name in vain."

"I'm sorry, Mother. Let's not worry about the bridal party right now. I am having a dilemma with the colors," said Alex as she pulled out a couple bridal books.

"Okay, Alexandra, what's the dilemma?"

"I don't know what colors I want to use. I think I should use summer colors like orange and greens but I really like this color pink. It's called Guava. I am in love with it. I don't know what I want to do." She said showing her mom the picture of the color Guava in the bridal catalogue.

Sylvia looked at the book and said, "I like that color better than any orange or any green. That color has Alexandra written all over it."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's bright but not too bright. It's just a really pretty color and you're getting married in a garden right?"

"Yes."

"That's the perfect color for a garden wedding."

"Okay. I'll run it by Dave when he gets home and then we'll have a final decision made on the colors. And hopefully we'll have the invitations picked out not to mention the entire list of people being invited."

"Let me just ask is Dave as excited about this wedding as you are or is he just more worried about what's going to happen after the wedding?" asked Sylvia.

"Probably everything that's going to happen after we're married."

"Typical male," said Sylvia.

"Mother."

"Okay. I will be nice," she said.

"Thank-you."

"Now. Let's get back to the Bridal party. You need another groomsman, a flower girl and a ring bearer yet."

"Dave is working on the ring bearer and I'm about to put him in charge of the flower girl. He's also in charge of the groomsmen."

"Well, all this traveling isn't helping get anything done,' said Sylvia.

"Mother, he works to make money. He can't just say he wants time off. He would lose a lot of money if he did."

"How much money is he making?"

"Enough," said Alex. She didn't want to tell her mom how much he made because then her mom would see dollar signs. Alex was different than her mom. Her mom was all about money while Alex could care less. "We're here to discuss wedding plans not how much my fiancée makes."

"Well, you know you and me can only do so much. Dave is going to have contribute eventually like when it comes to the flavor cake, the meal served at the reception and all that kind of thing."

"He's trying mother he just isn't about this big wedding thing. This is the first time he's done a big wedding. I mean if it's so much trouble Dave and me could get married the way he did the last two times."

"I still think it's crazy you're willing to be his 3rd wife. His first 2 marriages didn't work out for a reason."

"I know what happened with both of his marriages. He had his reasons. I'm not worried about being his 3rd wife."

"Well, at least I know when it comes to planning a baby shower the plans will go a lot faster because it will be all me planning it."

"Ugh, Mother," said Alex as she took her thumb and index finger and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What?"

Alex lifted her head and took a deep breath and said, "let's focus on one thing at a time okay? Right now it's the wedding. Just forget about grandchildren and pregnancy. I'm not even close to traveling down that road so let's just focus on the wedding."

"Fine, Alexandra. So do you want Nonno to walk you down the aisle with your dad?"

"Only since I was 10," said Alex. "You know how much I love Nonno!"

A few minutes later Dave walked into the apartment and said, "Baby, I'm home and I have champagne and I'm ready to.." he stopped himself as he saw his future mother-in-law sitting at the table. "Hello, Mrs. Brooks."

"Dave," she said raising an eyebrow at him as he walked over to the table.

He kissed Alex's lips quickly and looked at the table that was covered in bridal magazines. "Wedding planning?"

"Yeah, Baby. Do you have your invite list?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. It's in my bag let me get it," he said as he walked over to his bag. He pulled it out and walked back to the table. He handed it to Alex to look over.

Alex read over the names. "Melina? I know you're joking right."

"Yeah. It's just a joke cross her off," he said.

Alex wasted no time and crossed her name off the list. She read over it some more. "Okay," she said, "here mother. This is the final list."

Alex's mother looked over the list and counted the names. "He has about 50 people too," she said. "I thought this was going to be a small event?"

"He has a big family too, Mother."

"So we need about 100 invitations?"

"Yes," answered Alex.

"This is crazy 100 guests including the bridal party. Are you two sure you want it this big?"

Alex and Dave looked at each other. Dave nodded to Alex. "Yes, mother. We do."

"Okay. Pick out the invitations you would like," said Sylvia.

Dave and Alex looked through samples of invitations. They chose three samples that they really liked. "I really like this one," said Dave as he pointed to one with the two names in bold cursive print and the wedding information in grey behind it.

"I like it too. It really caught my eye. I like the idea of Alexandra and David being bold and the rest in grey. It looks good. Is this the one you want to use?" asked Alex.

"Yeah if it's what you want," said Dave.

"It's my favorite out of all of them. I want this to be the invitation."

"All right," said Dave. "Mrs. Brooks, we need 100 of these. Just tell me how much money you need for them and I will spare no expense for them."

"Okay," said Sylvia. She looked over the cost and said, "They're 118.95 plus tax for 100 of them."

"All right," said Dave as he pulled out his wallet. "Do you think this will cover it?" he asked as he handed Sylvia the money.

Sylvia counted it and said, "$125 should cover it. If there's any left over I'll give you it back."

"No just keep it," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank-you."

"No problem," said Dave.

"So Dave, I think I picked a color for the wedding."

"All right. What's the color?"

Alex took out the book and showed him. "It's called Guava. What do you think?"

"That's a really pretty color. I like it."

"So you're using Guava?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah, Mother."

"Okay. I think we've done enough planning today. We'll talk more about it another time and hopefully by then you'll have your bridal party complete."

"Okay, Mother," said Alex.

"And when you have time look at some wedding dresses to get an idea of what you want so we can go get you fitted and order a dress," she said.

"Okay, Mother," said Alex. She felt like she couldn't get her out of the apartment fast enough.

"I'm leaving now. I love you and I will call you tomorrow. Ciao," she said as she hugged her Alex.

"I love you too, Ciao."

Alex opened the door for her mom and as her mom walked out she turned around and said, "Non mi fanno una nonna."

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Per quanto mi sa volete che non sta andando accadere per una davvero molto tempo. Io vi amo e hanno una buona notte. Ciao." She shut the door and walked into the kitchen to pick up the magazines spread out on the table.

"How was wedding planning today?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. She gave me a little trouble at first but then she allowed me to make the decisions," she said as she put the magazines in a pile on the table. "Just to let you know we need a flower girl, a ring bearer and another groomsman."

"About the ring bearer my friend Imani's son is going to be the ring bearer. And I thought Athena was going to be the flower girl."

"No because she'll be ten. I think she'll be too old. We need someone younger so Athena is going to be a junior bridesmaid."

"Okay, Baby. And what did your mom say to you in Italian?"

Alex laughed and said, "Oh. She told me not to make her a grandma which I responded to by saying that's a long way off and that I loved her. I told her to have a good night. I just wanted her out of here. WE spent too much time planning today and she gets so impatient because things aren't moving fast enough. We have a little over a year. She needs to calm down and the scary thing is I think she's already planning my baby shower."

"You're not even pregnant yet," said Dave.

"I know and I won't be for a long long long time," she said, "she just likes to jump the gun a little bit. I guess it's because I'm her only daughter so my wedding is the only one she can help plan and my baby shower is the only one she can plan. I don't know but she really needs to calm down and take it easy. Oh and she told me I need to go on a diet and watch what I eat from now until the wedding."

"What? You're a twig already. I could bend you and you'd snap like a rubber band. You don't have to watch what you eat and you don't' have to go on a diet. I won't allow it. Does she want you to be 90 lbs?"

"I don't know."

"Well, your body is perfectly fine to me," he said looking her over, "PERFECTLY fine."

"Thanks," she said wrapping her arms around his waist, "and your body is perfectly fine to me."

"I try," he said.

"You're such an ass," she said as she hit him playfully.

"So you're going to Wrestlemania with me right?"

"When is it?"

"The last weekend of March."

"Yeah. I guess. I mines well go. My last day of school will just be sooner than I thought," she replied.

"I don't know why you're still going."

"I don't know either. I guess I'm trying to get my parents' money's worth. They paid in full for this semester they won't be refunded back for it so I feel I should go until I move."

"That makes sense. Anyway, if you're going to Wrestlemania you have to get a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"What kind of dress?"

"Any dress that is dressy enough. I don't know I don't know about dresses. I just know the divas go all out for Hall of Fame and wear really elegant dresses."

"Will you go dress shopping with me?" she asked.

"Alex, how about I just give you my credit card and you and Mel go together. I'm not the dress shopping kind of guy," he said.

"But Dave, you know what kind of dress I should get so I think it would be better if you came with me and helped me pick out the dress for Hall of Fame."

"I'm not going to win this am I?" he asked.

"Probably not," she said.

"Well, I'm not going to waste my breath just to lose. Let's go dress shopping and then out to eat for dinner," he said.

"Okay, Baby," she said slipping her sneakers on and grabbing her jacket. He opened the door for her and followed behind her to his car.

They went to about 5 different places to look at dresses but none of them had the right dress for her. She tried on so many dresses Dave had lost count. Either they were too big, too small, she didn't have big enough boobs for it or didn't have the body to fill it out. Dave was growing restless, tired and hungry. He just wanted her to pick a dress so they could get something to eat and then go back to the apartment, watch a little TV and then go to bed. They were in the last place they could go to find a dress. Alex was in the fitting room trying on dresses. She had taken at least 5 off the rack back with her. Dave sat on a chair outside the fitting room resting his chin on his hand. He started texting Randy because he was so bored and he was tired of waiting for Alex. At the rate she was going their trip would be unsuccessful and a waste of time. Alex came out of the fitting room in a charcoal grey halter dress with beadwork on the neckline halter straps. Dave removed his chin from his hand and looked at her. "How about this dress?" she asked.

"I like it. Are you ready to go?" he asked, "I don't care how much it is I'll buy it anyway."

"I like it too but I don't think I have the boobs for this dress."

"Oh my God, Alex, you have the boobs for it. I think it looks great on you. I think you should get it," he said trying to hurry her along.

"I don't know," she said looking at herself. "I think I'm going to try on another one."

Dave sighed and said, "Fine. Take your time."

"Okay," said Alex, "I'll be right back in the next dress," as she walked back into the fitting room. A few minutes later she came out in a white tank styled dress with jeweled accents on the sleeves and below the bust line. "How about this one?"

Dave looked up and said, "Perfect. Is that the one you want?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have the boobs for this one either," she said.

"You know how about I just pay for you to have a boob job that way you'll have the boobs for any dress and we won't have to take so much time picking out a dress?"

"And then I don't know if I want to wear white. I'll be wearing white for the wedding. I don't know. I don't think this is the one. Let me try another one," she said as she walked back into the fitting room.

Dave sighed and said to himself, "women."

After a few minutes Alex came back out with a black one shoulder dress with a small cut out side and the dress went down to the floor. "Dave, how about this one?" she asked.

Dave looked at her and said, "It's beautiful. I like it. I think you should get it."

"That's what you said about the last two. Can you be honest for one minute?"

"Okay," he said looking at her in the dress.

"Do you like this one better on me or the first one I came out in?"

"Turn around," he said. Her back was pretty much exposed minus a little black strip going diagonal on her back connecting the dress's one shoulder sleeve to the other side of the dress. "I don't like how much back is exposed but it's better than the grey one. I think you should get this one. Plus you have the boobs for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I like it. I think you should get it."

"Okay. This is the one I want," she said as she looked at herself, "Plus I think I look hot in this dress."

"Aren't we a little conceited?"

"Nope. I'm just aware of how sexy I am."

"Alex, I don't know about you sometimes," he said.

"Say it, Dave. You know you want to."

"Fine. You're hot," he said, "now can we go?"

"I have to get shoes to match," she said.

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? We just spent all this time looking for the right dress and we finally find one and now you want to spend more time trying to find shoes to match it?"

"Well, I know I need black or silver shoes. So it shouldn't take that long."

"Alex, do you know how many black or silver shoes there are in the world. You can't make a decision to save your life. It will take you another 5 hours to find the right shoes," he said.

"I made the decision to marry you didn't I?"

"That's different."

"Maybe I should have spent a little more time deciding if I wanted to marry you. In fact I think I spent more time trying to find the right dress than I did in deciding if it was the right thing to marry you."

"Alex, you know it was the right decision."

"I don't know, Dave, I can't make a decision to save my life," she said as she stormed back into the fitting room to change into her street clothes. Dave knew what he said was wrong but he didn't think it would upset her as much as it did. It came out wrong and he was upset with himself for saying it like that.

When she came out of the fitting room she handed him the dress she decided on without saying a word. She walked over to the shoes and started looking for the right pair of shoes. Dave looked at the price tag and saw the dress cost $298.00 and he decided it would be best if he didn't say anything at all about the cost. He didn't want to spend another 5 hours looking for a dress and not to mention he had to agree with Alex she did look hot in the dress. He followed her over to the shoes without saying a word and watched her look at the shoes carefully trying to find the right pair. She finally decided on silver high heeled shoes with a 3 ¼ inch heel, they were opened toed with rhinestone detail. "Alex, I like them. Are you sure those are the ones you want?"

"I'm sure. I don't want to take too long making a decision," she said as she picked out her size. She took the box and said, "I'm ready to go now," as she walked to the register. Dave laid the dress down and got out his wallet. The lady rang everything up and stated the total it was well over $350. Dave took his card and slid it through the pin pad. He signed his signature as the lady put the dress in a bag and put the shoes in a separate bag. Dave took the dress and the shoes and carried them to the car. "Thank-you, Dave," said Alex.

"You're welcome," he said.

"I'm sorry it was so much money," she said.

"It doesn't matter. You're worth it," he said.

"It matters to me. Let me pay you back," she said.

"No, Alex, it's a gift. Don't worry about it. I bought it because I love you. You don't have to pay me back. It's fine."

"Are you sure because I can stop at an ATM on the way home."

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

"Thank-you, Baby," she said getting into the car.

"No problem and just so you know, your ring sparkles a lot more when you're wearing the dress. It makes it stand out. You're going to be the best dressed woman there and you're all mine," he said as he started the car.

On the way home they stopped at a Chinese restaurant for take out and then headed back to the apartment. When they got to the apartment they sat and watched TV while they ate. "You know my mom would have a fit if she saw me eating this stuff," said Alex.

"Why because it will add some meat to your bones?"

"Yeah. She always wanted me to be skinny and in shape. I don't think growing up I ever had cookies or cake for a snack. She always made me eat fruit and vegetables."

"Kids are supposed to have cookies. It's part of childhood."

"I know but my mom didn't want me getting fat."

"That's crazy!"

"I know," she said.

"Like I said, you have a great body so I wouldn't worry about what your mom thinks. And I better not find you ever trying to starve yourself because you think you're fat. You're no where near fat and I personally think you're too skinny."

"Me starve myself?" she asked looking at him like he had 2 heads.

"Oh yeah. I forgot who I was talking to for a second there. It's crazy how you eat. I have never seen a woman eat so much in my life and never show it. I'm sure a lot of women would like to know your secret."

"Fast metabolism and working out everyday."

"Speaking of working out. I get my work out buddy back when you start traveling with me."

"You told me I distract you when you're working out..so how can I be your work out buddy?"

"Well, maybe it's just the view that makes working out with you so great. I don't know."

"Do you always have to talk like such a guy?"

"Pretty much," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Dave, I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "And I'm sorry about what I said back at the dress shop. I think it's cute that you can't make a decision. It just shows that you're not careless and that you want the best. And the fact it didn't take you long to decide to marry me tells me you love me that much and you already thought I was the best."

"Well, yeah. You are the best and I love you so much that I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever too," he said as he kissed her lips.

***A/N: so..I still think this wedding planning is going to explode. I don't know how long Alex can stand her mother. And How about Dave thinking about inviting Melina to the wedding..WTF is that lol...he should know you don't invite the woman you cheat on your fiancee with to your wedding..it's just not right..and I can't believe he hasn't come clean yet about cheating. So tell me what you think..please review.**

***Chapter 22: Wrestlemania weekend and Alex starts her new job!**


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank-you. You guys are awesome. **

***You know who I own. **

On Wednesday afternoon Dave was waiting outside Alex's school to pick her up so they could go to the airport. They were taking a later flight than most of the superstars to Wrestlemania but Dave wanted Alex to finish her last day of school, which meant they would be arriving in Orlando later than everyone else. Dave was sitting in the car listening to the radio when he saw Mel and Alex walking out of the building. "Alex, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" asked Mel.

"Mel, it's what I have to do. I have to get out of here. Just remember if Tony says anything to you or anyone else Tony hangs out with just tell them I disappeared and you don't know where I am. Okay?"

"I promise. What am I going to do without my best friend. We haven't been this far apart in our lives since we met each other. Promise me you're going to keep in touch."

"Mel, I promise but Dave said you can come live in D.C. with us. So when you're done with school you're more than welcome to come live there and don't forget you're my maid of honor in the wedding so we'll definitely see a lot of each other. And every time I come up here to do wedding planning with my mom I will visit you."

"All right. As long as you think you're making the right decision. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Mel," she said as they hugged each other. When they broke the hug Alex wiped tears from her eyes. She was sad she was leaving her best friend. They have been best friends for as long as she could remember. Their friendship started out in Kindergarten. Alex would never forget that day. The class was having play time and this bratty girl with pigtails in her hair named Amber took a doll that Mel was playing with right out of her hand. Mel told her to give it back but she never did. Alex who was watching the whole time walked up to the Amber girl and pushed her down. She snatched the doll out of her hand and gave it back to Mel. From that day on Mel and Alex were inseparable. They were always there for one another and when they had a fight it never lasted more than 10 minutes because they were both lost without each other. Alex had no idea what she was going to do without her best friend and Mel was wondering the same thing. "All right, Mel, I'm going to go. I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Have fun in Florida, Alex," said Mel.

Alex walked away from her best friend already feeling like a piece of her was missing. She walked up to the car and opened the door and climbed in. She shut it behind her and looked at Mel and waved before Dave pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine when I get used to being away from my best friend," she said.

"I understand," he said, "so how was your last day of school?"

"A waste of time. I hate walking away. I was so close, Dave. I was so close."

"I know but right now getting out of town is the best thing for you to do. You want to live don't you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, leaving town is how you can go on living. Like I said after everything settles down when you want to go back I will not stand in your way. You can always go back."

"I know," she said. The rest of the drive to the airport was done in silence. Alex wasn't really in the talking mood. Even the flight to Orlando was done in silence. Dave tried to get her to talk but she was so depressed about leaving the life she had always known that she wasn't willing to talk.

They were sitting on the plane. Alex was listening to her I-pod while Dave was trying to catch some sleep because he knew it was going to be a busy weekend there was a lot of work involved. Wrestlemania was one of the biggest events in WWE over that weekend superstars were required to work long hours and make many appearances. Dave had yet to inform Alex that they would hardly see each other this weekend. He knew he would be lucky if he got back to the hotel before she went to sleep. The only night they were actually going to be together was the night of Hall of Fame and the Wrestlemania after party. "Alex," he said as he tapped her.

She paused her music and took her ear phones out. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready to talk now? I'm bored."

"Dave, I'm not in the talking mood right now. I just want to listen to music and get to Orlando and check into the hotel."

"You're really upset aren't you?"

"Yes, Dave. I'm upset because I feel like I'm losing one of my best friends. You don't know the history between Mel and me. It's tough just walking away from her and her not being there."

Dave took her hand and said, "Alex, you two are always going to be friends. You two can visit each other. I know it's tough walking away from everything you've known your whole life to embark on something new but just think about all the adventures that lay ahead for us. All the road trips, live events and sight seeing. We're going to go to so many places and then there's our life together. You'll get used to it but right now I know where you're coming from."

"I'm just one of those people that doesn't like change. Change scares me. Even if I know it's a good change it still scares me to death," she said.

"Are you going to have cold feet on our wedding day?"

"I'll get cold feet but I won't be a runaway bride or anything. I'll just be really scared. Chances are I'll mess everything up because I'm so nervous that or throw up."

"Alex, we need to work on your nervous habits a little bit. Like this throwing up thing when you're really nervous is a little extreme."

"I can't help it. That's how I've always been except before dance recitals that's the only time I never got nervous. It was weird it seemed like dancing was something I was meant to do. I would go out on the stage and own it."

"So if you become a lawyer are you going to get really nervous before a trial and spend time in the bathroom?"

Alex laughed and said, "probably."

"See. You're laughing. And you're showing me your smile which by the way is very pretty. Your teeth are beautiful."

"Thank-you but it's because of 2 years of braces that my teeth look like this. My teeth were messed up before I got them."

"Well, they made your teeth very beautiful."

"Thank-you."

"So what are you listening to on your I-pod?"

"Music," she said.

"I know that but what all is on your I-pod?"

"I don't know. Just music. I can't go through my whole list. I have songs from Step Up, some Ludacris, Petey Pablo. I mainly have hip hop and some classical music on here. I have a little bit of rock and some pop music."

"I see. Do you have 'Show Me the Money'?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said.

"Um random."

"I know. I like that song."

"You would," she said. "Anything about a woman showing off that body she got and workin' it. I like it too it has a good beat to it."

"You know any time you would like to dance to it for me I wouldn't mind," he said with a smile.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," she said with a smile of her own. "I know we're having this great conversation and everything but can I get back to listening to my music?"

"Sure," he said.

A couple hours later their plane landed in Orlando. When they got off the plane they grabbed their luggage and took a rental car to the hotel. Dave pulled up to the hotel and there was a mass of fans out front just waiting for superstars to enter or for them to leave. "Oh my God," said Alex, "Look at all these people."

"Welcome to Wrestlemania weekend. You better get used to this mob because that's how it's going to be the entire weekend," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "This is why only WWE superstars and their families are allowed in the hotel. This is strictly WWE employees and family only."

"You weren't kidding when you said that at Wrestlemania there are a lot of fans. Wow. This is amazing."

"Just wait until the actual night of Wrestlemania it's going to be even crazier!"

They both got out of the car and the bell hop took their luggage out for them and put it on a cart. Dave handed his keys to the guy for him to park the car. Dave took Alex's hand and they walked up to the mob of people. They were stopped my the tons of fans standing outside. They asked for pictures and for autographs. Dave let go of Alex's hand, smiled, signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. Alex just stood back and waited for him to finish. When he was finished he took Alex's hand and they walked into the hotel. Most of the other superstars had already arrived and were heading to the hotel bar. As Dave was getting their room John came up to them and said, "Hey, Alex, Hey, Dave, are you two coming to the bar with Randy and me?"

Dave looked at Alex and she shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want to, Alex?"

"For a little bit I guess."

"All right. Let us get our stuff in our room and we'll be down. We'll meet you in the bar," said Dave. The person at the desk handed him two room keys one for him and one for Alex. "Thank-you," he said as he took Alex's hand and they headed upstairs to their room.

Dave opened the door and allowed Alex to walk in first. She walked over to the window and looked at the view before her. It wasn't that great of a view but it was decent. She opened the door and walked out on the balcony. She could look down and see some of the superstars in the hotel pool having a late night swim. She walked back into the hotel and said, "This is a nice room."

"It is isn't it?" he asked as he put their luggage down. "You know if you don't want to go to the bar to hang out we can stay here and spend time together."

"I'm all right with going to the bar. I just don't want to drink that much tonight," she said.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do then we can go down to the bar. And would probably be wise for you not to drink too much tonight since the only people that are going to be in the bar are WWE people. I don't want you to lose your job before you even start," he said.

"I got this, Dave. I'm just not going to drink that much. I promise."

"Okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Dave and Alex walked hand in hand to the bar. Randy and John were sitting at a table when they walked in. Randy looked at the entrance and saw them. "Well, the love birds are here," he said as he took a drink of his beer. "I wonder if Dave told her about Melina yet."

"Randy, you know he's not going to and it's not your business so stay out of it. Remember we both agreed we wouldn't say anything for Alex's sake."

"I know but don't you think she should know that her boyfriend is really a jackass and not this sweet guy he's pretending to be with her."

"Look, he's not going to do anything with Melina again because Alex will always be on the road with us unless something unexpected happens. She works for WWE now."

"She works for WWE?"

"Yeah. Don't you ever talk to Dave?"

"Not since he cheated on Alex," he said.

"Shh. Here they come," said John as he watched Alex and Dave walk over to their table. "Hey guys."

"Hi," said Dave.

"Hey, John. Hey, Randy," said Alex as she smiled.

"What's up Alex?" asked Randy.

"Not much. You?"

"Just chillin'."

"Did you just say chillin'?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I know it sounds a little gangsta. Have a seat," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as she sat down next to Randy.

Dave noticed the way Randy looked at Alex and he didn't like it at all. "You know what, Baby. How about I sit in between you and Randy?"

"Dave, I'm fine next to Randy. I haven't seen him forever. I want to talk to him," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he sat down on the other side of Alex. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure. I just want a beer," she said.

"All right," he said as he got up to order their drinks.

"So Alex, how is life going for you?" asked Randy.

"It's going good. How about you?"

"The same. I missed you."

"I missed you too but I'll be traveling with you guys from now on."

"Sweet," said Randy. "We're in for some adventures then," he said as he took another drink of his beer.

"Are you excited for Wrestlemania?"

"Yeah. I'm excited. I'm ready to beat Taker."

"If you can. Isn't he undefeated at Wrestlemania?"

"Yeah, but I can always end that streak."

"Good luck with that, Randy. Taker is a bad dude. I think he's winning."

"We'll see on Sunday night," he said as he touched her hand. He had realized what he had done and pulled his hand away. John gave him a look. "Sorry," he said to Alex.

"It's okay. Remember I'm a polygamist and you are one of my boyfriends. It's not a big deal," she said with a laugh.

Randy laughed at the thought of that day in the restaurant. "I almost forgot about that," he said.

"Forgot about what?" asked Dave as he returned to the table.

"The day we went to that restaurant and I told those two girls Alex was a polygamist so they would leave us alone."

"I didn't think that was funny," said Dave.

"Lighten up. It was a joke," said Randy.

"Anyway," said Dave, "who has an autograph signing on Friday afternoon?"

"Mine is tomorrow night," said Randy, "and then I have another one Sunday morning."

"I have one on Friday afternoon and Saturday I have to answer questions from fans," said John.

"Oh. What time John?"

"My session is 1-3 at axxess. What time is your session?"

"Same time," replied Dave, "this whole weekend is busy for me. I have an interview tomorrow morning, I have to work out and then we have that taping tomorrow night. On Friday I have the autograph session and I have to make an appearance that night at Axxess. Saturday is the Hall of Fame Ceremony, Sunday is Wrestlemania plus I have an autograph session that afternoon. This is the busiest weekend I've had in a while."

"You have an interview for what?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. I have to promote Wrestlemania on a morning radio show."

"Oh," she said drinking her beer.

She was drinking it with her left hand and her ring shined as she drank. John saw it and said, "Damn, Dave, now I see where your last few paychecks went. That is a beautiful ring. I'm surprised it hasn't broken Alex's arms. It looks like a big rock."

"She's worth it and more," he said as he kissed her. They sat talking and drinking for a while catching up. Alex was having a good time and so was Dave until he saw Melina walk in the bar. "Alex, I think we should go back to the room," he said.

"Why, Dave? I'm having fun. I want to stay a little longer."

"I promise. I'll make it worth your while," he said as he kissed her passionately.

She pulled away and said, "Dave, I want to stay even though that kiss was amazing."

"Oh Alex, come on. Please. Let's go back to the room," he said as he began kissing her neck. He could smell the perfume on her neck as he continued to kiss her. He ran his hand up her leg, he started moving his hand up her shirt. He was pretty much trying to get her to leave the bar.

He continued kissing her neck and feeling her under shirt. "Dave, can you seriously stop and slow down," she said. She was growing annoyed with his public display of affection.

"Then come up to the room with me," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she said as she got up off the chair. "Randy and John, I'll talk to you guys later. Have a goodnight."

"You too," said Randy. He couldn't believe what he just saw and John couldn't believe it either. As soon as Alex and Dave were out of the bar Randy said, "Did he just do what I think he just did?"

"Felt her up in a public bar and seduce her so she wouldn't run into the woman he cheated on her with?"

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Pretty much. The guy is smart I'll give him that," said John, "but he has to realize that at one point it's all going to come out no matter what. He can feel her up all he wants and seduce her as much as he pleases but that's not going to stop the truth from eventually coming out and that's when the shit is going to hit the fan."

"I know," said Randy.

"And that brings me to this. You need to control your emotions around Alex. You were definitely flirting with her and I was waiting for you to be the one to rip her clothes off. And when you touched her hand, you're lucky Dave didn't see that or your match with Taker wouldn't happen on Sunday. Just remember who Alex's fiancée is."

"I know. I forgot myself."

"Well, don't forget yourself too often. I don't' want to see you and Dave at each other's throats fighting for Alex."

"I won't," said Randy.

When Dave and Alex got up to their room Dave could no longer control himself. The bar scene had gotten him so hot that he just needed to be intimate with her. He shut the door behind them and laid her down on the bed. He stripped her out of her clothes as she helped him get out of his clothes. It didn't take long before they were making love. Alex had the same feeling she did the night when she was sick with strep throat. She felt it just didn't seem right. She enjoyed it but it still wasn't the same. He was a lot rougher with her this time and she didn't understand why. All the other times they had made love since that night it was more passionate but this time it was all different and she wasn't sure what. Something made him that way and she was going to figure it out eventually. When they were finished he kissed her forehead and rolled off of her to lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and soon they fell asleep.

The next couple days went so fast. Alex hardly spent any time with Dave because he was out doing appearances, promoting Wrestlemania and doing autograph sessions they didn't really have time to spend together. While Dave was working Alex went sight seeing by herself and tried to have fun but it wasn't as fun without Dave. On Friday afternoon during Dave's autograph signing Alex went to the hotel pool to swim and tan. While she was tanning she was looking at wedding dresses and brides maid dresses. She didn't really have any friends to hang out with or talk to. She just kept to herself. She was just laying out looking at the bridal magazines until she got bored and just laid down on her stomach so her back could get some sun. While she was laying there she heard a deep voice say, "you know with all these men around here you probably shouldn't be down at the pool by yourself. Someone might hit on you."

She sat up and saw Dave. "DAVE!" she said as she got up out of the chair and jumped in his arms.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," she said as she kissed him. He put her down on the chair and sat in a chair next to her. "Dave, I'm really bored and I don't have anyone to talk to and I just want to go home," she said.

"Alex, I'm sorry. This probably wasn't the best weekend to ask you to come with me. I've been so busy and it's like we never see each other or spend any time together and we're in the same hotel room. You're always asleep by the time I get done working. For example I'm here right now but soon I have to go back to Axxess for an appearance. I only have about 2 hours to spend with you before I go back. So what do you want to do?"

"I still want to go home. And when I say home I mean New York home."

"Are you home sick already?"

"Yes," she said. "I wouldn't be if I saw you more but I'm just hanging out by myself. None of the divas want to talk to me and my only friends are John and Randy but they're just as busy as you."

"Alex, I'm sorry. Do you want to come with me to work tonight?"

"Not really. I'll just stay here at the hotel and watch TV and try to stay up until you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said.

"So what all have you done?"

"I went to Disney World. It was a little awkward going by myself but I needed something to do. I bought tickets and just went."

"I promise, Alex, I will make this up to you. Is there one thing in Florida you want to do before we leave?"

Alex thought for a minute and said, "I want to go to Discovery Cove and swim with dolphins and go snorkeling."

"Okay, Alex, I promise that we will do that on Tuesday. How does that sound?"

"Good," she said.

"Alex, I'm sorry about the other night."

"What happened the other night?"

"The way I made love to you. I was too rough. I'm sorry."

"Dave, it's fine. You don't have anything to be sorry about. Unless you're hiding something from me that has you feeling guilty."

"No. I'm not hiding anything," he said. He wondered why he lied to her. That was his chance to come clean and let her know what happened with Melina but he chickened out and lied straight to her face.

"Okay," she said. She wasn't so sure it was the truth but then she thought about it more. She knew he was too sweet to cheat on her or anything like that. She put those thoughts out of her mind. "Well, we do have two hours to spend together," she said.

"And?"

"Do you want to swim with me? We are the only two here right now at the pool."

"Okay," he said. He went up to their room and changed into his swim gear. He came back down to the pool. He snuck up behind Alex and picked her up from the chair.

He walked her over to the pool and she said, "Don't you dare."

"Don't what?" he asked with a sly smile.

"You know what. You're thinking about throwing me in the pool."

"I wasn't but I am now," he said as he tossed her in the pool.

She went under the water and came back up, "David Michael!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. Let me help you out," he said extending his hand for her to take to help her out. Instead when she took his hand she pulled him into the water. When he came back up he said, "Well played. Very well played."

"Thanks. I try." she said.

"Top this," he said as he picked her up.

"Don't do any of your little wrestling moves on me. Remember I'm a little woman. You could break me," she said.

"You're just full of it today aren't you?" he said as he put her back down in the water. "You really know how to lay a guilt trip on somebody."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said. Dave wasted no time and leaned in and kissed her. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. As they were in the pool kissing Melina and Milena came out to the pool.

"What is this?" asked Melina.

Dave pulled away from Alex as he heard a voice he recognized. He whispered something in Alex's ear and she smiled. They got out of the pool and grabbed their towels. They walked into the hotel without even saying a word to Melina. When they got up to their room they changed into their regular clothes and Dave ordered some room service for them to eat. "Dave, why do you always avoid Melina?" asked Alex.

"Because I know you don't like her and I don't want any drama," he said.

"Oh," she said as she brushed through her hair. It didn't take long for room service to bring them their meal. When they were finished eating it was almost time for Dave to go back to work. Dave got himself ready and then kissed Alex good bye and headed back to Axxess. As soon as he had left Alex said, "Well, looks like another lonely night here in the hotel." She sat down on the bed and pulled out a book and began reading it.

When Dave arrived at Axxess he ran into Maria. "Hey, Maria," he said.

"Hey, Dave."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really. Some of the girls and me are going to the spa and to get our nails done. Why?"

"Do you think my fiancée could go with you guys. She's feeling really low and she doesn't really have many female friends on the road. She's pretty much been by herself while I've been working. I feel so bad. She could use some friends," he said.

"If she wants to go. She's more than welcome. I don't mind hanging out with her."

"Thanks. Who all is going to the spa and to get their nails done?"

"Just me, Kelly and Michelle."

"Melina isn't going?"

"I don't' talk to her anymore. After the stuff she pulled I don't want to be around that. I'm not getting in trouble for that stuff," said Maria.

"About that Alex has no idea so please don't say anything about that to her. Okay?"

"Okay," said Maria, "but you should really think about telling her before someone else does. And when I say someone else I mean Melina with her fabricated lies."

"Alex doesn't talk to Melina so I'm not worried about that," he said.

"Oh Okay. Well, I'm going to go now just tell Alex to meet me in the lobby at 9 in the morning."

"All right and thanks. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem. Have a good night."

"You too," he said.

Later that night when he returned to the hotel Alex was asleep on the bed. He quietly walked in the room and changed out of his clothes. "Dave," she said as she woke up.

"Yeah," he said, "I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Would you like to go to the spa tomorrow and get your nails done with Maria, Kelly and Michelle?"

"I don't know. They don't even talk to me."

"I talked to Maria tonight and she said you're more than welcome to go with them."

"Okay," said Alex, "I'll go."

"Good. You're supposed to meet Maria in the lobby at 9."

"Okay," she said. "How was axxess?"

"It was good. I answered a lot of questions. It seemed like I answered the same question at least 5 times."

"That kind of sucks," she said.

"I know but the little kids were cute. I like entertaining kids sometimes. I love hearing their questions."

"It must feel good knowing that there are little kids out there that look up to you."

"Yeah but the kids love Cena more than they love me. They go all out for Cena."

"That's because Cena's persona is more kid friendly than yours but I like your persona better, Mr. Animal."

"Alex, just remember in about a year you'll be Mrs. Animal."

"I can't wait," she said with a smile. "and you'll always be my Animal."

"That's sweet of you," he said.

"Thanks. I try. I'm just kidding I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said getting in to bed next to her. They both laid down and held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Did Dave make anyone upset in this chapter? He acts sweet but deep down he's really a jerk. I feel bad for Alex because she doesn't know she only suspects. And how about Randy? He likes her but Alex is oblivious to it. lol. So tell me what you think please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. You guys are wonderful. Thank-you. **

***Chapter 23: Part 2 of WRestlemania weekend. Alex starts her job and Dave and Alex go to Discovery Cove. **


	23. Chapter 23

*** Thank-you to those that reviewed and favorited this story so far. Thank-you you guys are great.**

***I own no one but Alex. **

The next morning Alex woke up at 7:30 and tried not to wake Dave up as she got ready to go with Maria and the other divas to the spa. She took a quick shower and then got dressed. She grabbed her purse and was about to walk out the door when Dave said, "where are you going?"

"To get my nails done and going to the spa."

"Okay. If you're going to get a massage at the spa females only. No males."

"Dave, did you ever realize you're a little too protective of me?"

"Well, I don't want other males touching you."

"You're a tyrant. What does it matter? As long as I'm not sleeping with them and they're just doing their job it shouldn't be that big of a deal. And it would be illegal for them to touch me in any way that you would. So I think you need to relax and just let me go have fun."

"Okay," he said, "let me give you my card."

"Dave, no. I can use my own money. I'm tired of you paying for stuff for me. It's a sweet gesture but I do like paying for things myself sometimes."

"All right," he said walking over to the door. He took her in his arms and kissed her lips. "Have a good time today and I hope you make some friends."

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he opened the door for her. She kissed him before she left. She took the elevator down to the lobby and met up with Maria.

"You must be, Alex," said Maria.

"Yeah."

"I'm Maria and this is Kelly and this is Michelle."

"Hello," said Alex, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," they each said.

"So is it true?" asked Kelly.

"Is what true?"

"That you're engaged to Dave?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was just curious," she said.

"Okay," said Alex.

"Okay, Kelly, don't badger her about her fiancée. Let's just go to the spa and get our nails done," said Maria. "Besides I'm sure Alex doesn't want to worry about him all day right, Alex?"

"I guess not," she said.

Kelly knew Alex had no idea what she was getting herself into. Alex obviously had no idea her fiancée was the big player in WWE. There were only a few divas he hadn't slept with or had a relationship with. Kelly wasn't one of the few. She was one of the many that had been involved with Dave and she felt bad because Alex didn't have an idea of what her fiancée was.

When they got to the spa they were getting facials and Kelly said, "Alex, you seem like a nice girl. How did you get involved with someone like Dave?"

"What do you mean someone like Dave?"

"He's a womanizer. I don't want to be bold but that's pretty much the truth. He's a womanizer."

"Kelly," said Maria.

"What? Don't you think she should know what her fiancée is and the kind of things he does?"

"It's Alex's business. Stay out of it," said Maria.

"Okay. I don't like the talk about my fiancée so how about we not talk about him for the rest of the day," said Alex. "I love him and nothing anyone says is going to change that."

"She's a feisty one," said Michelle.

"I do like her attitude," said Maria.

"So, Alex, I heard you're going to be working for WWE?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah. I start on Monday."

"That's cool. Are you going to be a manager or a diva?"

"You know I would like to be a manager but Dave wouldn't have any of that. He said he didn't want other men looking at me and having pictures of me in their rooms. He pretty much insinuated that they would jack off to the pictures and he didn't like that idea."

"That's kind of ridiculous," said Kelly.

"I know but I'm just going to type up scripts and deliver them to the superstars. It's not my job of choice but it's a job and I get to be with Dave and keep an eye on him."

"What do you mean keep an eye on him?" asked Maria. She wasn't sure if Alex knew Dave slept with Melina or not. She knew Dave told her she didn't but the way Alex said that sounded like she knew more than Dave thought.

"Nothing really. He just seems weird sometimes. He acts like he did something wrong and is trying to hide it. I don't know. Sometimes I feel like he cheated on me but then I think he wouldn't do something like that but you never know. It's just weird. It's like I know something is up but he's not admitting anything."

"Oh," said Maria. She was pretty sure Dave had no idea that Alex had suspicions that he cheated on her. Maria realized Alex was smart and eventually she would sniff it out. Dave was in a lot of trouble before he even knew it. Maria figured that's what he deserved for getting involved with someone who was smarter than him and could out smart him in a minute.

After they were done getting facials they went to get massages. A few men came in to do the massages and Alex smiled because she knew it would make Dave upset if she got a massage from another man. She never understood why he was so protective of her. He tried to be a tyrant with her but there was no way she was going to allow that. She dealt with that stuff from Tony she wasn't going to deal with it from Dave too. It seemed like Dave was jealous that any guy would come along and take Alex away from him but she knew that would never happen. She loved him way too much she would never cheat on him and never leave him for someone else but she wasn't so sure about Dave. He seemed to be a little complicated to figure out. Alex had her suspicions but to avoid fights she never mentioned them. As they were getting massages Alex said, "you know Dave told me not to let a male give me a massage because he doesn't want another man touching me."

Kelly laughed. Just the thought of Dave telling Alex that after all the stuff he's done seemed a little hypocritical. "I can't believe he told you that," she said.

"Yeah. I couldn't either but he did. I don't know what the big deal is. It's not like I'm going to sleep with anyone."

"Maybe he's insecure," said Michelle.

"It sounds like it," said Maria.

"I think he's just really jealous," said Alex. "He has no reason to be though. Men..I just don't get them."

"None of us do," said Maria. "I went out with C.M. Punk for a while and one day he just broke up with me out of the blue. I never understood why and I don't think I ever will. It's like men do things for their own ridiculous reasons but females never understand their stupidity."

"And men don't understand us," said Michelle.

"That's true. I agree," said Alex. "For example I'm moving in with Dave and I left my family and my best friend behind. I was really upset about it. I'm an Italian we're about family so I'm going to be 6-8 hours away from my family and the life I know in New York. My best friend and me haven't been this far apart in the last 17 years we've been friends. I was really sad and didn't really feel like talking but Dave couldn't understand that and he kept pushing me to talk. They don't understand our feelings they say they do but they really have no idea," said Alex.

"That's a fact," said Maria. "and how they always want sex it's like come on I am not a sex machine. We don't need to have sex everyday."

"Oh My God, I know!" said Alex. "I swear Dave never gets tired of having sex. Sometimes we do it like 2 -3 times in one day. It's crazy!"

"2-3 times in one day?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. It's really ridiculous. I don't mind having sex everyday as long as it's once a day not everyday 2-3 times. It's like he's some type of sex addict."

"I would never be able to have that much sex," said Michelle, "how do you do it?"

"I don't even know. I like to have sex but we do it way too much."

"Well, let's remember who her fiancée is," said Kelly, "it's Dave Batista does this surprise anyone?"

"Not really," said Maria.

"Okay I'm getting the idea that Dave has slept with a few people in the company."

"More than a few," said Kelly.

"Oh. Wow," said Alex, "I don't even want to know. What he did in the past I don't have to worry about it in the present."

"You're a sweet person, Alex," said Kelly.

"Thanks."

"I really think you could do better than Dave though."

"Kelly. Leave it alone," said Maria.

"Okay."

After they were finished getting their massages; which Alex enjoyed but she wasn't willing to tell Dave that, they went to get their manicures and pedicures. As they were getting their manicures they talked some more. Alex was really opening up to them and she was still enjoying herself except she didn't like Kelly always putting down Dave. Dave was a good guy despite what other people thought. "Alex, what color dress are you wearing to the Hall of Fame Ceremony tonight?" asked Maria.

"Black. What about you?"

"Red."

"Cool," said Alex.

Alex was getting her manicure done when Maria looked at her ring. "Is that the ring Dave bought you?"

Alex looked down at it and said, "Yeah."

"Wow. He must really love you. That is the biggest rock I have ever seen. It's very pretty."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Did you two set a date yet?"

"Yeah. June 24th of next year."

"Congratulations. I hope you two are very happy together," said Maria.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Kelly, look at her ring. Isn't it beautiful?"

Kelly looked at it and said, "Yeah. It's pretty." She sounded less than thrilled. She never expected Dave to be the one to settle down again after getting divorced. She couldn't wait for Melina to see the ring because she knew Melina was going to throw a fit about it.

After they got their manicures and pedicures they went to get something to eat before they headed back to the hotel. Alex had a really good time and she looked forward to hanging out with Maria and Michelle again. She could do without hanging out with Kelly. She didn't care for her too much. When they got back to the hotel Alex went up to her room to see if Dave was there or if he was out working again. She remembered him saying he had an event with Make a Wish but she wasn't sure when that was. She got to the room and Dave wasn't there so she assumed he was off granting a wish for a kid. She thought that was sweet and was glad Dave was involved with something like that. She changed into her bathing suit to go to the pool for a little while until Dave came back. She got down to the pool and realized she wasn't the only one there. She saw a couple of superstars tanning and swimming. She found an empty chair and laid her towel down on it. She began to apply sun tan lotion on herself but realized she couldn't reach her back. As she tried to put some on her back she heard a male say, "Do you want some help?" She knew it wasn't Dave and she was about to tell them to go away but then she turned around and saw it was Randy.

"Oh. Hey, Randy. I could use a little help."

"Do you want me to put it on your back for you?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't know where Dave is and I don't want him appearing out of no where and seeing you put sun tan lotion on me. He might get a little more than upset."

"Alex, I'm just a friend and Dave is off at Disneyworld with Make-A-Wish. He won't be back until later."

"Okay," said Alex going against her better judgment she handed the lotion to Randy.

He began putting in on her back and when he was finished he handed her the bottle and said, "I'm finished."

"Thank-you," she said taking a seat on the chair.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing. I just got back from the spa and getting my nails done. Now I'm just waiting for Dave to come back."

"Oh," said Randy. "He won't be back for a while."

"You know it just feels like I never see him anymore. It's like he goes one way and I go the other and the only time we see each other is when we're in bed. We haven't really talked since we've been here. I don't know."

"Well, Alex, it's the job. Wrestlemania weekend is one of the busiest weekends of the year. When it's over I'm sure you two will be back to normal. He's just doing what he has to. I know it's tough but think of it this way he's out promoting the company and doing things for Vince which means more money."

"Yeah but I don't care about the money. I just want my fiancée back to talk to him and spend time with him."

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Yeah and he said that on Tuesday before we leave we'll go to Discovery Cove but that still doesn't cover the fact we haven't spent any time together this weekend. I guess it's all right. So anyway, don't you have any signings or appearances today?"

"Not today. I'm off today. I'll hang out with you if you want me to."

"Sure," said Alex as she leaned back on the chair to tan. Randy tried not to look at her body but it was hard for him not to. He felt bad for looking at her and especially since she was engaged to one of his best friends but he just thought her body was so hot. He reluctantly turned away and looked out at the pool. "Randy," said Alex.

"Yeah," he said trying to keep looking straight ahead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you got really quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh. No. I'm fine. So are you excited to start working on Monday?"

"Yeah. I guess I am. I'm kind of nervous though. What if I mess up the script or don't get them out fast enough?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll do fine. You're a smart woman. You can do this," he said, "besides the script won't be too much because it's the day after a pay-per-view, a really big pay-per-view so they'll just throw it together Monday morning so it won't take too much time to type up and deliver," he said.

"That's good to know. So do you have a girlfriend, Randy?"

"No," he said.

"Why not? I thought a nice guy like you would have a girlfriend."

"Yeah," he said kind of disappointed. "I have tons of girls throwing themselves at me but there's just this one girl I like."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Because it will only complicate things. She already has a boyfriend that she loves."

"Oh that kind of sucks," she said. "Maybe they won't work out and you two will end up together."

"I don't think that's going to happen. She is a really sweet girl though who could have a better boyfriend but she loves him. She's not going anywhere."

"Oh. It's really beating you up isn't?" she asked. She never really heard him this sensitive especially when it came to women. She always thought he was a ladies man who just chose to sleep with ring rats for a good time. She had no idea he felt so deeply about woman and she felt kind of bad because it was hurting him so much.

"You could say that," he said. "I just think she deserves someone better and someone that will treat her right. I would definitely be that guy but it's never going to happen."

"Doesn't he treat her great?"

"Not as great as he should. To her face he treats her well but behind her back he's horrible to her. I just wish that she would realize the truth and leave him but as long as he puts on this act in front of her she will never know the kind of guy he is."

"Then tell her, Randy. Let her know what kind of jerk she's involved with."

"I can't, Alex. It's not as easy as it sounds. She's too happy with him and I like her enough to let her keep on believing that she's with a great guy so she doesn't get hurt. I don't want to see her hurt and I know she loves this guy so much that I'm willing to stand back and let her be happy because I like her that much."

"Well, coming from a woman you should take this advice. No woman ever likes being hurt. If you love her enough and know her boyfriend is doing bad things behind her back you need to tell her. It will hurt her more finding out on her own and knowing you knew about it all along. When you tell her she's going to be hurt but at least the truth is out there and then she can decide what is best for her to do and what isn't. I think you should tell her. If Dave was doing something I didn't like behind my back I would expect someone to tell me. I don't want to look like a fool so I would want to know."

Randy sighed. It was Alex he was talking about and that made Randy want to tell her more about Dave and Melina but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to be the one to drive the knife into Alex's heart and break her down. He loved her that much he didn't want to be the one to hurt her. He also didn't want to tell her about his feelings toward her because she was Dave's fiancée and John was right if Dave knew there was anything funny going on between him and Alex Randy would probably end up getting hurt. He just hoped that one day Alex would come to see for herself the kind of man Dave was or he hoped that Dave would realize how great of a woman Alex was and realize how lucky he is to have her and never look at another woman again. "Alex, I don't want to be the one to hurt her. It's better if she finds out on her own."

"Okay, Randy," she said. "I still think she should know."

"She should know but it's not worth seeing her hurt," he said.

"You really do like her. I never thought Randy the man always at the bar finding ring rats would be so sweet."

"I do have a sweet side, Alex. I just only let the people I care about see it."

"And that's why one day Randy you're going to make a great husband to a lucky woman."

"Thanks," he said. Her words made him feel a little better about the situation. He just hated himself for keeping this from her but he couldn't let her get hurt.

As they were talking Dave came to the pool to find them talking. "Alex, I'm back," he said walking over to her. He sat down on the chair beside her and moved it closer to her. He started rubbing her back. "How was your day?"

She smiled at feeling his touch and said, "it was good. I had a good time with the girls today. I really like Maria and Michelle. Kelly I don't like at all. I just got a negative vibe from her. I just didn't like her."

"Why?" he asked as he continued rubbing her back.

"Because she kept talking bad about you. I don't know what you did to her or what you did before you were involved with me but whatever it is she's holding a big grudge against you."

"Oh. She's probably upset because I did sleep with her before. It was nothing but a drunken night. It meant nothing to me. I just wanted to lay someone and she was willing. I think she wanted more from it but I didn't."

"Do you know how jerky that made you sound? How made other drunken nights have you had?"

"I've had a few but I'm over those days now because I have you. I don't need to have a drunken night anymore because you're the only woman I love and want to be with."

"That's sweet, Dave. You're the only man I love and want to be with. I just wish this weekend we could see more of each other than a few minutes here and there and in the bed. I missed you."

"I know," he said. "I'm home now for the rest of the afternoon and then we have the Hall of fame ceremony to go to but we have time to hang out until then."

"Okay," she said. Randy had been sitting there the whole time listening to the conversation. Dave was starting to get under his skin. He wanted his cake and eat it too. It drove him insane. Alex was the sweetest girl and probably one of the best women in the world and Dave sits there and lies to her face. It was unbelievable. He got up and walked into the hotel because he couldn't handle hearing anymore of Dave's bullshit on Alex.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dave.

"I have no idea. We were just talking and laughing and then now he just stormed out of here. I have no idea why."

"I don't know either. I think he needs to chill out."

"Probably but maybe something happened that bothered him. I don't know."

"Maybe," he said.

"So how was Make-a-wish?"

"It was good. I always enjoy doing that. I feel so good when I can grant a wish. Some of those kids are really great kids. I like doing these kid based organizations. I just love kids," said Dave.

"I think it's sweet that you do that kind of stuff. You're a good guy. It's good to see people giving back."

"Thanks," he said, "you should help me out some time. I would love that and I'm sure you would enjoy yourself."

"Okay," said Alex as she sat up in the chair.

"Look at you. You're getting really dark."

"I know," she said. "I tan very easily. Wait until you see me in the summer. I'm a lot darker than this."

"Wow. I can only imagine."

They spent a few more minutes at the pool before they went up to the hotel room to start getting ready for the hall of fame ceremony. Alex put on her dress and it fit her body perfectly. She put her hair half up and half down and curled it. When she was finished she admired herself in the mirror. She thought she looked great. She walked out of the bathroom to show Dave and he said, "Wow. You look beautiful."

"You look handsome yourself," she said as she looked at him in a suit and tie. She had never seen him so dressed up before and she liked it. When they were finished getting ready they took a limo to the ceremony. As they arrived Dave was running into his friends and co-workers. He introduced Alex to many of them. As they were on their way to sit down Dave ran into the man who was responsible for his wrestling career; Afa.

He stopped and started talking to him and his family. "Afa, I want you to meet my fiancée, Alex," he said. "And Alex, this is Afa. This is the man that I owe everything to for getting me in this business."

"Hello, Alex, it's nice to meet you," said Afa as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Afa," she said.

"Please call me Pops. Your fiancée does and so does everyone else I have trained and know."

"Okay, Pops," she said.

"Dave is like family to me and I'm glad he finally found someone that he loves this much."

"Yeah, Pops and his family have been really good to me. They're my second family. I'm grateful for everything he's done for me."

Alex could tell that Dave respected Afa a lot. Afa had done a lot for Dave in his life. Afa was sweeter than Alex thought. She always thought he would be some scary guy but he was actually a sweet heart and he had a great family. They talked with each other for a few more minutes until Alex and Dave found their seats. They sat and watched wrestling greats get inducted into the Hall of Fame. It was a great feeling to be there live watching it. It was like being a part of history. There were happy moments and there were sad moments. There were times Alex and Dave laughed but there were times when speeches had been so moving that they were brought to tears. Alex really enjoyed it. She had never experienced something so great. When it was over Dave, Alex and a few other superstars went out to get sushi. The fans were beyond out of control at the restaurant. It was like they followed them from the ceremony all the way to the restaurant. They wouldn't let them eat in peace as they asked for autographs and pictures. When the crowd of fans finally died down they were able to eat. "That was absolutely crazy," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave. "My food is cold now because I spent the last 45 minutes signing autographs and taking pictures. This really sucks."

"Mine isn't cold do you want some of mine?" asked Alex.

"Don't you want it?"

"I'm full. You can have it," she said handing it to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dave, I'm sure. It's yours you can have it."

"Thank-you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

After they were done eating they went back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel they sat out on the balcony watching the fireworks that could be seen from Disneyworld. "They're beautiful aren't they?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Very beautiful," she said moving closer to Dave. "I wish we could have done Disneyworld together instead of me working all the time."

"It's all right, Dave. One day we will. I would like to bring our kid or kids to Disneyworld some day."

"Me too," he said. He wrapped his arm around Alex and felt she was a little cold. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little. It's kind of chilly tonight."

"Here," he said taking off his jacket, "you can wear this to stay warm," as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she put it over her. "You know Kelly was doing a lot of talking today about how you're this bad guy and that you're not that great of a boyfriend and I should dump you and find someone better but to me you're so different and you're the sweetest guy. Why are all these people telling me that it's not a good idea for me to be involved with you or to marry you. I see someone totally different all they see is this monster so tell me why is it like that?"

"Alex, I'm going to be honest with you. I am a bad guy. I've done some bad things in my past. A lot of stuff I'm not proud of but I've done bad things and I can't take it back. I wish I could but I can't. People in this company judge me by what I've done in the past and not what I'm doing in the present. I'm trying to be this guy but no one around here wants to see it. They think I'm going to go back to the guy I was before I met you. I don't plan on going back to that guy. So don't listen to what they say. I'm not that monster everyone is trying to convince you I am. My main goal in life right now is to do what I need to do to make you happy. I just wish some people would give me the chance to prove to them I'm not that guy anymore but no one wants to."

"What did you do in your past that was so bad that half this company hates you?"

"I've ran my mouth a little too much, slept with a few divas, cheated on my ex-wife and gotten into some physical fights not to mention everyone thinks I'm on roids but I'm not. I just work out a lot. They think I'm my wellness tests so I pass. I don't even know how that would be possible. People are just stupid sometimes I guess. Like I said before they only see what they want to see. I'm not worried about it. I know the kind of guy I am and the things I do. I know what's true and what's not and that's all that matters."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I don't see you as a jerk for everything you've done in your past. I don't think your past matters it's what you do now that matters. The past is the past. My theory on that is this; the past is just that: The past. Everything that happened in the past can't be erased. What good is it to get upset about something that happened yesterday when the fact it happened can't be changed. Leave yesterday in the past, focus on today and don't fret about tomorrow. I prefer to live in the now and not the yesterday or tomorrow. I think you're a great guy and that's all that should matter. And I'm sorry I asked. I just wanted to know why everyone was being a hater."

"It's okay. And a hater?"

Alex laughed and said, "Yeah. A hater definitely sipping on that Haterade."

"Let's hope they don't choke on the B.S. they're swallowing while they're sipping on that Haterade."

"Nice," she said, "that was a good one."

"Thanks. I try," he said as he kissed her lips. He took his hand and cupped her face as he kissed her. The kiss grew more passionate and he pulled away and said, "Let me show you how great of a guy I am."

"You're so wrong," she said as she kissed him, "but you know you can show me if you want." She said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa, Alex, take it easy. Wait until we get inside," he said as he picked her up off the chair and carried her inside.

"You're telling me to take it easy after the other night at the bar when you practically felt me up in front of everyone?"

"I'm sorry about that. I was an animal that night and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

He laid her down on the bed and continued kissing her. He moved down her neck and kissed her neck and gently bit on it. He slowly removed her dress as she removed his shirt. He kissed her down her body after he was out of his clothes he moved his body up hers and made love to her as passionately as possible and more passionately than he ever had before. She moaned in pleasure as he made love to her as he released himself inside her he let out a groan of pleasure and then kissed her softly as he removed his body from hers and laid beside her. She moved closer to him, placed her hand on his bare chest and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said as she rubbed her hand on his chest.

" It wasn't too rough was it?"

"No it was more passionate than it has ever been. It was amazing. This has been the best day and night I've had since I've been here."

"Good," he said. "I've missed you. It's been tough not spending time with you. I'm glad we got to spend time together tonight."

"Me too. And by the way you did prove how great of a guy you are," she said as she smiled.

"Thank-you," he said as he kissed her head. He smelled her Herbal essence shampoo in her hair. It had been a while since he took in that scent. "I really do love you, Alex."

"I love you too." They laid there for a little while longer until Alex fell asleep with her head on Dave's chest. Dave lay there running his hand through her hair as she slept. It didn't take long before Dave drifted off to sleep as well.

The day of Wrestlemania had finally arrived Dave and Alex woke up at the crack of dawn to go to breakfast with other WWE superstars. It was tradition for them to go to breakfast together on the morning of Wrestlemania. After they ate breakfast Dave and Alex headed over to Axxess. Alex wanted to with Dave to see him at work and to enjoy the experience of Axxess. She walked around while Dave was signing autographs. When she was done walking around she decided to surprise Dave and waited in the line to get an autograph. She waited for a while listening to the fans talk about how much they liked Batista and how he was a good wrestler. His fans spoke very highly of him and seemed to really like him. The line began to move a little faster and in no time Alex was up to Dave's station. "Hello," she said.

"Alex!" he said standing up to hug her and then he kissed her lips passionately. He didn't care what Vince's rules were he was willing to break them for Alex.

She pulled away and said, "I don't think you're supposed to do that during business hours."

"Well, technically you're not working yet so..it doesn't matter," he said as he kissed her again.

The lady behind her said, "Batista, are you going to make out with all your fans like that?"

Dave pulled away from Alex and said, "No. I'm just making out with my fiancée from now on and especially right now," as he smiled. "I love her and I'm not afraid to show anyone."

"Wow," said Alex. That was the first time Dave had ever admitted in public how much he loved her.

"You're getting married?" asked the lady.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, that ruins my dreams."

"I'm sorry," he said. A security guard led Alex behind the table so that she could sit down for the rest of Dave's autograph session. "You know, Alex, you don't have to sit here if you don't want to."

"I don't mind. I like watching you interact with your fans," she said watching him sign the lady's autograph.

After Dave's autograph session they headed to the arena for Wrestlemania. Dave was really excited and nervous at the same time. They were in his locker room talking. "Tonight is the big night when I wrestle John for the championship."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit but I'm ready for this."

"Well, I'm going to be out there cheering you on. I'm definitely marking out for you tonight," she said as she sat on his lap.

"You're going to mark out for me?"

"Of course. I will be the biggest most obnoxious Batista fan Orlando has ever seen."

"Good," he said. "And don't get into any fights with Cena fans okay?"

"I won't. I'll be good."

"Just making sure," he said as he kissed her. "Well, it's almost time for it to start. You should go find your seat and I have to start getting ready."

"Okay," she said getting up. He walked her over to the door holding her hand. "Good luck tonight, Baby," she said as she kissed him.

"Thanks," he said. "I hope you have fun out there," he said as he opened the door for her. "And remember no fights with Cena fans."

"Okay. I won't get into a fight I promise. I love you," she said before she started walking down the hall.

Alex was escorted to her seat by WWE security. She took a seat next to the lady that was behind her in the autograph line earlier. The lady looked at her and said, "Aren't you Batista's fiancée?" She said it loudly and Alex didn't want people around her to know because she knew once people knew they would start bugging her to get autographs, backstage passes and other stuff. It had all happened before and that was one thing that drove her insane.

"Shh. Yes. I am."

"Wow. That's so cool. What's your name?"

"Alex. You?"

"Bethany."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm glad I'm not the only Batista fan in this section," she said looking around noticing the people that surrounded them were in Cena gear and Cena shirts.

"Me too," she said.

The show began with a large pyro display. Alex sat and watched the show. Now that she was more into wrestling and interested she paid more attention to the show than she did that one night in Texas when she could have cared less. She watched the matches and as she was watching the women's match the security guard that escorted her to her seat came up to her with a piece of paper. She opened it and read it. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I thought he was against that?"

"I don't know. He wants you at ringside tonight."

"Is Vince okay with that?"

"Yes, Ma'am. His match with Cena is after the Randy/Taker match so if you're going you need to come back now."

"I'm nervous. Can you tell him I'm too nervous. Just tell him that he knows what happens when I get nervous. I don't want to show that in public."

"Okay, Ma'am. I will tell him."

"Thank-you and tell him I love him."

"Will do," he said as he walked away.

When the women's match was over they showed scenes leading up to the Orton/Taker match. Randy came out first and did his regular ring entrance. His music cut out and the arena grew dark and Taker's druids came out. Taker made his way to the ring. It gave Alex an eerie feeling she thought it was weird that he was coming out like that. It was weird live. It didn't take long for the match to start. Alex was cheering on Randy even though she knew deep down that Taker was going to win. She had to show Randy some support. The Undertaker delivered the tombstone to Randy to end the match. Randy was down for the 3 count and Taker was still undefeated. Alex was very impressed with the match. It was a really good one. As Randy and Taker made their way to the back they showed footage of Batista and Cena. When the video cut out Batista's music cued and he made his way down to the ring. Alex pulled out her camera to take pictures of him. As Dave stood on the ring posts he looked out into the audience trying to find Alex. He finally found her and mouthed, "I love you." She blew a kiss to him and he smiled because he thought it was the cutest thing ever. Shortly after Dave's music cut Cena made his big Wrestlemania entrance. During the match Alex and Bethany cheered for Dave as loudly as they could. Alex was pretty sure there was going to be a riot with the Cena fans. It was like they were trying to out do each other with their chants. The match was close the whole way through. Cena went for the Attitude Adjustment but Dave counted out of it and set him up for the Batista Bomb. It took 3 Batista Bombs to keep John down for the 3 count. Alex was more than excited to see Dave win the match and become the champion again. Even though she knew it meant more travel and more appearances she was excited and happy for him. Dave held the championship up and Alex took a picture. He spotted her out in the audience again and motioned for her to come down. She walked down the stairs and made her way to the barrier. Dave walked over and helped her over. "Congratulations," she said as she kissed him.

"Thanks," he said kissing her back. He held the belt up one more time before he took Alex's hand and walked up the ramp with her.

When they got to the back she said, "I'm sorry I didn't go to ringside with you. I was too nervous."

"It's okay," he said. "I found out moments before I was going to win. I just wanted you to be there."

"I thought Cena was going to win?"

"He was supposed to but they changed their minds and I don't like the way it sounds."

"Why?"

"Because I think they're setting me up for a move."

"What do you mean a move?"

"I think they're planning on moving me to Smackdown."

"They can't. What about me? I work RAW. I don't' want to be separated from you."

"I'm sure if they move me you can move to Smackdown with me."

"Okay," she said.

They walked to the locker room and Dave showered before they headed to the Wrestlemania after party. Everything was going good until Melina decided to come congratulate Dave. "Congratulations, Dave," she said as she smiled.

"Thanks," he said with a smile back. Alex saw the look exchanged between the two and she hit Dave in the arm. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"The way you were looking at her."

"She's just my friend," he said.

"You two act like you're more than friends."

"Alex, listen to your boyfriend. We're just friends don't get so upset," said Melina.

"Stay out of it, Melina. I'm talking to my fiancée not you."

"Your what?"

"Fiancée," said Alex as she showed her the ring.

Melina let out a loud scream causing other party goers to look. "YOU GAVE HER A RING WHAT THE HELL YOU GAVE HER A RING?"

"Yes, Melina, because I love her."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE HER A RING. I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT RING NOT HER."

"You didn't get it because I love her and not you."

Just before Melina could say anything else John pulled her away. He knew where the fight was going and he didn't want to see anything happen. He didn't want to see Alex beat up Melina, break up with Dave on the night he won the championship and more importantly he didn't want to see Alex's heart break. The situation was enough for Alex and she was ready to go back to the hotel. "I'm leaving Dave."

"I'm not ready to go yet."

"That's fine you don't have to go with me. I'll go by myself."

"I'm not about to let my drunk fiancée walk anywhere by herself. I will go with you."

"Fine but don't expect me to have sex with you tonight because it's not going to happen," she said walking away. He followed quickly behind her and escorted her to the hotel room. She walked in the door and slammed it in his face. She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed shorts and a t-shirt. She put them on as Dave walked in the door.

"Alex, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, Dave. I'm not talking to you right now," she said as she climbed into bed. She put the covers over her head and tried to go to sleep. Dave sat down next to her and began to rub her shoulder. "Don't touch me. I told you I'm going to sleep. Just leave me alone," she said.

"Fine," he said, "and since you got here safely I'm going back to the party. I will see you later."

"Go," she said. As soon as she heard the door slam she started crying. She eventually cried herself to sleep. When she woke up her head was pounding and she looked beside her and saw Dave never came back to the room. She shook her head and said, "asshole." She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and threw her hair in a messy bun. She put on a pair of flip flops, grabbed her hotel key and walked down to John and Randy's room. She knocked on the door. John came to the door half asleep and answered it. "Hey, John. Have you seen Dave?"

"I thought he came back to your room last night after we left the party?"

"No. He didn't. I woke up and he wasn't there."

"I don't know where he is Alex. I could have sworn he was coming back to your room."

"Well, he didn't." she was getting worried because it wasn't like him to stay out all night.

"Did you call him?"

"No. I just thought I'd come here to see if you had seen him."

"Oh. No. Not since we left the party last night. He was plastered when we left."

"F**k," said Alex. "Well, thanks, John. If you hear from him or see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Okay, Alex."

Alex walked back to her hotel room and called Dave's cell phone but she got no answer. She was upset and worried at the same time. She was filling up with rage because her fiancée wasn't back yet. She jumped in the shower and got dressed. She checked her phone when she was ready to see if he called her but she had no missed calls. She walked out of the hotel room and on her way to the elevator she ran into Dave. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was at the bar," he said.

"All night?" she asked. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Yes," he said.

"Are you still drunk?"

"I think so," he said as he stumbled.

Alex helped him to the room. "Dave, how much did you drink?"

"I don't know. Too much. You're really pretty."

"Thanks but you need to sober up. We have RAW tonight. I have to go to work so I can't sit here taking care of you all afternoon."

"You have to work?" he asked.

"Yes. I have to be at the arena by 9 in the morning and have the script typed and delivered by 12:30."

"Can't we sleep together?"

"No, Dave. I have to go to work and you're too drunk. You need to sleep it off so that you can wrestle tonight."

"I'd like to wrestle you right now," he said taking her arm and pulling her to the bed.

"Dave, not now. I have to go to work. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Fine," he said letting go of her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said before he fall back and went to sleep. Alex shook her head and headed to the arena to get the script. When she got the script she looked over it and Randy was right there wasn't much to be typed. It seemed like they just threw it together. She read over it as she typed it up. When she was finished she spell checked it and printed off it off. She then made copies and put them together. She headed back to the hotel and began delivering the scripts to the superstars. She had to give one to Melina which she really dreaded.

She knocked on her door and she answered. She saw Alex standing there and said, "What?"

"Here is your script," she said handing it to her.

Melina snatched it from her giving Alex a paper cut. "Thanks, bitch."

"You know, Melina. I never did anything to you. You don't have to be so rude to me. I'm just doing my job. There was no need whatsoever to snatch it from my hand like that. You obviously have a problem with me so why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Nothing, Alex. I just don't' like you. You act like you're better than everyone else around here and you're a slut. Dave doesn't even love you. I can't wait until you realize that," she said as she slammed the door in Alex's face. Alex rolled her eyes and went to her room to give Dave his script. When she walked in he was awake and he was looking rough.

"Hey, Baby," she said.

"Alex, don't yell. My head hurts."

"You're f**ked tonight."

"Why?"

"You have to run the Gauntlet 3 times tonight."

"Oh my god I can't do that tonight. I already feel like I died and came back to life."

"You shouldn't have drank so much last night and you wouldn't be so hungover."

"I didn't want to leave the party you made me and then you wouldn't have sex with me so I went to drink."

"Dave, I don't always have to have sex with you. It's not all about sex. Why do you have to make it about sex all the time?"

"I thought you liked having sex with me?"

"I do but we do it too much. It just seems like sometimes I'm a sex object to you. Sometimes I think the only reason you're marrying me is to have sex. I hate that feeling, Dave. I don't' want everything to be about sex."

"It's not. I'm just showing my affection for you."

"Dave, you can show your affection other ways you don't have to have sex with me all the time."

"Whatever, Alex."

"Dave, if this is how you're going to be then maybe we shouldn't get married."

"Alex, I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"No. You are. You're not understanding me. I don't want to have sex all the time. This relationship is more than just sex at least I think that way. I don't know what you think but that's what I think."

"Alex. I don't' want to deal with this right now."

"Fine. Don't' deal with it now but you'll have to eventually," she said before she walked out of the room and she made sure she slammed the door behind her.

***A/N: So I know I said they would go to Discovery Cove in this chapter but I couldn't make that happen yet. The chapter grew too long so I had to cut it but they will in the next chapter if they get past this little fight. Who agrees with Alex and who agrees with Dave? And how about Randy sharing his feelings with Alex but not telling her that she's the girl..who wants him to tell her the truth? So tell me what you think please review. Thank you for taking the time to read. You guys are great.**


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for all the reviews on Chapter 23. YOu guys are great. Thank you. **

***YOu know who I own and who I don't.**

Later that night at the arena Alex was off working and making sure everyone understood their scripts and that they knew what was going to happen and when. Dave arrived at the arena about 2 hours late and he was still hung over from the night before. He saw Alex talking with some of the other superstars about their scripts and he looked at her. She looked over and saw him looking at her. She did a small smile and went back to talking to the superstars. He knew she was pissed at him and he felt bad for what he had done. Maybe she was right they had too much sex but that was just the kind of person Dave was. He needed to have sex and a lot of it. It was his way of showing her how much he cared for her even though he knew he could show her another way. He turned around and walked back out the door. Alex was surprised when she saw him just leave the arena after arriving 2 hours late. She finished talking to the superstars and after they walked away she took her cell phone out and called Dave but he never answered the call. She walked through the arena before she ran into John. "Hey, Alex,"

"Hey, John."

"Have you heard from Dave?"

"I just saw him but he walked back out the door," she said.

"He walked back out the door after being hours late?"

"Yeah, John. I was surprised too. I tried calling him but I got no answer."

"That's because he doesn't have his cell phone. I have it because he left it somewhere last night so his friend gave it to me to give to him. When's the last time you talked to him?"

"Earlier when we had a fight. I haven't talked to him since."

"You two had a fight?"

"Yes. It was pretty much about our overdriven sex life."

"I see," said John.

"And you said he left his phone somewhere?"

"Yeah at his friend's room last night."

"That's funny because he told me he was at the bar all night."

"Oh," said John not realizing Dave had lied to Alex about where he had been. He probably should have expected it since Dave was lying to her about sleeping with Melina. Why not continue lying to her. "So are you having fun working?"

"Yeah. I like it except Melina has some type of grudge against me and acts like a bitch to me," said Alex.

"Don't worry about her she's just jealous of you. You got Dave and she didn't," he said.

"I guess you're right," said Alex, "here give me Dave's cell phone and I'll give it to him when I see him."

"Are you sure?" asked John.

"Yeah," she said, "unless there's something on there you don't want me to see."

"Oh no nothing is on there. I was just going to give it to him."

"John, I'm his fiancée I will give it to him," she said taking his phone and putting it in her pocket.

"All right, Alex. Are you going out with us after the show?"

"Dave and me aren't going anywhere but to our hotel room to have a discussion about the future of our relationship."

"You're not leaving him are you?"

"No but I will if he doesn't stop thinking everything is about sex."

"Oh," said John, "well, I'll catch you later. Have a goodnight."

"You too," said Alex as they both walked away in opposite directions.

Later that night during the show Alex was still working when Dave came up to her. "Hey, Baby," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dave, you're not supposed to do that when I'm working."

"I know but I want to talk to you."

"I can't talk right now. I'm busy working," she said looking at the people looking at her that were trying to do their job. She was on the production truck watching the show making sure everything was going right with the script and the show.

"Well, here, Alex, I got these for you," he said handing her bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips real quick. "I will talk to you after the show I promise. I think we really need to talk."

"We do need to talk. I'll see you later. I love you," he said walking to the door.

"I love you too. Be careful out there tonight," she said watching him walk away. She sighed and got back to work. She took a seat and continued watching the show. As she watched she kept rubbing her engagement ring and looking at it. She wasn't sure if she was making the best decision marrying him. She loved him but she thought everything moved way too fast. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him or what she was going to do. A part of her wanted to take a break for a while but another part of her didn't want to lose him. She was torn between her heart and her head. It was a really complicated feeling for her. Her head was telling her no but her heart was telling her yes. She was most likely going to listen to her heart instead of her head but she didn't know which one was right. She just needed to hear what Dave had to say and she needed to get out what she wanted to say before she made her final decision.

After the show was over Alex walked to Dave's locker room. He had taken quite a beating during his gauntlet match. When he walked to the back she noticed he was limping a little bit. She walked into the room to see Dave getting ready to take a shower. "Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just hurt my knee a little. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm about to go take a shower and then we can head to the hotel to talk."

"Okay," she said.

"Just have a seat," he said as he walked into the bathroom. Alex took a seat on the bench and remembered she still had Dave's cell phone. She took it out of her pocket when it started vibrating. She wanted to see who was calling. She looked at the screen and the name read Melina. She got upset when she saw it. She didn't like the idea of Melina calling Dave on his cell phone and it made her even more suspicious of the two. She ignored the call and put the phone back into her pocket. Shortly after Dave came out of the shower dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Are you ready to go, Baby?" he asked grabbing his bag.

"Yes," she said getting up. They walked out of the locker room and the arena and headed for the hotel. The ride to the hotel was a silent one because they were both thinking about what they wanted to say and how they were going to say it. As they were driving to the hotel the song "Put it On me" by Ja Rule came on the radio. Alex listened to the words and they hit her pretty hard. It was just the right time for that song to come on and it was what she needed to hear. When they arrived at the hotel there were still fans meeting outside. Dave gave the keys to the valet and walked up to the door with Alex. He pushed past the fans and didn't stop to sign autographs his main goal that night was to make things right between him and his fiancée.

They arrived in their hotel room and Dave shut the door behind them. "Alex, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"For being an ass. I'm sorry for making it all about sex when I know it's a lot more than that. I love you, Alex and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you not so that I can have sex with you. I love you Alex and I never want to lose you."

"Dave, I love you too but lately it seems like all we ever do is have sex. Why do we have to have sex 2-3 times a day?"

"I don't know, Alex."

"I like having sex with you don't get me wrong but we don't have to do it so much. I like cuddling up with you watching movies, going out for a romantic dinner, sitting in the hot tub talking and stuff like that. I don't just enjoy the sex with you. Sometimes I just feel that you don't care about any of that stuff and all you think about is sleeping with me. I really hate that feeling Dave. It makes me feel like I'm a sex object. I am not a sex object I am a woman and I'm your fiancée because I love you not the sex although that is a nice touch but I'm marrying you for our emotional connection not our physical connection."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel like you're a sex object. I enjoy doing all that stuff too but sometimes I just like being intimate with you. I know it is a little much but I just like feeling that closeness with you."

"Dave, I like being intimate too but there's a difference between intimacy and sex addiction."

"Are you trying to say I'm addicted to sex?"

"Sometimes it seems like you are."

"I'm not, Alex."

"Okay fine we're going to play a little game and see how much you know about me."

"Why?"

"Because it will be a way for you to prove how much you really care about me."

"Alex, I care about you a lot. I don't need to play a game to prove it."

"Well, I'm sure if I said what bra do I have on and what underwear am I wearing you wouldn't mind answering that."

"Your black bra and your purple underwear with the butterfly," he answered quickly.

"See?"

"It was just a guess."

"Uh huh," said Alex, "So let's see if you can answer this..what is my favorite color?"

"Well, even though you're a tomboy you still like pink. Your two favorite colors together are pink and green."

"Lucky guess. What is my favorite food?"

"Easy. Your mom's spaghetti and meatballs."

"Favorite desert?"

"Strawberry shortcake. See I know more about you than you thought," he said.

"Those were givens. Let's try something more personal like what is the main thing I want in my life?"

"You want happiness and love. You don't need money you just want that love and happiness and a great husband that treats you right. You like children but you're scared to have a baby of your own but one day you hope to get over that fear and become a better mom to your child than your mom was to you. You wanted to be a lawyer but you gave up that dream to save your life. You're the sweetest most caring person in this world. You love the beach and collecting sea shells. You're a science buff and one of the most intelligent women I have ever met in my life. You like to hide your emotions instead of showing them. You let it all out at one time as opposed to the time the event that pissed you off happened. You look for the good in everyone and even if there is bad in them you look past that and give them the benefit of the doubt. You're multilingual and can speak Greek, Italian and English fluently while you speak broken French and broken Spanish. Anything else you want me to answer?"

Alex was in shock at how much he really knew about her. She never knew he paid that much attention to her but he just proved her wrong. "No. Nothing else," she said as she smiled.

"Okay, Alex, how much do you know about me since you wanted to play this game."

"I know that you love your kids more than anything in this world and you want what's best for them even if it means getting custody of them to get them out of the negative life their mother provides. You like sports and you never graduated high school and that is your biggest regret in life. You were a bouncer at night clubs and then you got into the wrestling business and went to Afa's wrestling school. You're shy and reserved and don't really talk unless you have to. You're shy around women and are always at a loss for words when you're talking to them. You want to have more kids some day because you love kids and you have been searching for love for a long time but could never really find that love you were looking for until now. You're an introvert and you never like to share your feelings and keep them hidden to yourself. You're a sweet guy that would do anything for anyone. You're always willing to help someone out no matter what they need and you're a really great boyfriend/fiancée even though you get a little carried away with what the most important thing in the relationship is."

"You forgot one thing," he said as he smiled.

"What did I forget?"

"That you're the best thing to ever happen to me and that I love you more than anything in this world and I will do anything to make you happy."

"I love you more than anything in this world too. I have to say though you make my life an adventure and you're showing me things I have never seen before in my life. You're one of best things to happen to me too. I really do love you more than words can say," she said as she hugged him.

"Alex, I love you so much. I never want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you either," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. "Oh by the way John gave me your phone he said that the friend you stayed with last night gave it to him," she said as she took the phone out of her pocket. "By the way, Melina called you earlier."

"Alex, it's not what you think."

"I wasn't thinking anything actually but I want to know why you lied to me about where you were last night."

"I didn't want you to get upset."

"So you decided to lie to me?"

"Yes and I'm sorry."

"David, I'm going to tell you this now and if you're lying about anything else you better come clean now but I do not like lies and I don't like being lied to. Do not lie to me, keep secrets from me or cheat on me."

"Alex, last night was the only time I ever lied to you. I will never lie to you again and I have nothing to come clean about. I would never cheat on you and I would never keep a secret from you."

"Okay," said Alex.

"So how was your first day of work?"

"It went well. I had a lot of fun. I really enjoyed it."

"Do you just work with those guys in the truck?"

"Yeah, Dave. And that's another thing don't be so protective and jealous. I am not going to cheat on you or leave you for anyone else. You're the only man I want and the only man I need in my life until we have a son one day then he will be the number one man in my life," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Do you want to go sit on the balcony and look at the night sky on our last night here?"

"Sure," she said as they walked to the balcony. They sat out and looked at the full moon shining in the sky. Dave held Alex close and he felt bad inside because he was lying to her and he was keeping secrets from her. He knew that if she ever found out she would leave him so he felt it was better not to tell her. He never expected the truth to come out but one day it would all be out in the open and Alex would find a way to deal with it. Alex still suspected something was up with Dave and Melina but she didn't feel like fighting anymore and she figured that if something was going on it would come out eventually and then she would cross that bridge.

While they were looking at the night sky they saw a shooting star. "Look, Alex a shooting star. Make a wish."

"I already did," she said.

"What did you wish?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." Dave brought her over to him and sat her on his lap and kissed her lips passionately. As he was kissing her he rubbed his hand up and down her leg while she was running her hand over his recently shaven head. He couldn't control himself anymore and he picked her up and carried her inside and laid her down on the bed. It didn't take long before they were making love. When they were finished they told each other how much they loved one another and held one another in their arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Dave woke up to his alarm going off. He groaned as he turned it off. It was 7:00 in the morning and Alex was laying beside him fast asleep. He watched her for a few minutes as she slept. He thought she looked so cute as she slept. She just had a look on her face that made her look cute. He leaned over and kissed her to wake her up. She smiled as she felt his kiss and rolled over and looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Good morning, Alex," he said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," she said as she kissed him.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Really good. What about you?"

"I slept pretty good too. So today is going to be all about you, Alex. Are you ready to go to Discovery Cove today?"

"Yeah," she said sitting up holding the covers over her body.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes. Please," she said.

"Anything in particular?"

"French toast would be great."

"Okay," he said as he called room service to order French toast to the room. When he got off the phone he got out of bed and put his jeans back on from the night before and walked into the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom his phone was going off again. Alex picked it up to see who it was and it was Melina again. She shook her head and put it back down. It wasn't worth the fight right now and she wasn't going to let it ruin her day. She got out of the bed and walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her bathing suit for the day and grabbed a pink tank top and black shorts to put on for the day. She walked in the bathroom to see Dave shaving and she began to get dressed. As Dave finished shaving he heard the knock on the door and walked out to get their food. He tipped the guy and shut the door behind him. He got Alex's food ready and got his ready while Alex was finishing up in the bathroom. After she threw her hair up in a messy bun she came out and took a seat to eat with her fiancée. It was what she missed while he was busy over the weekend and she was glad she finally got her fiancée back.

After they finished eating they packed up their things and headed down stairs to load up the car. They were going to fly out of Orlando later that evening when they were done at Discovery Cove. Dave had promised Alex that they would do that before they left and he was sticking to his promise. Alex was excited about it because she loved dolphins and was fascinated by the sea. She couldn't wait to get there. As soon as the car was loaded they were on their way for their day of fun at Discovery Cove. They arrived there and Alex thanked Dave before she got out of the car. "Alex, I promised you that we would do this. I don't go back on my promises. I just hope you have fun today."

"I hope so too but I'm pretty sure I'll have the best time of my life."

"Even better than last night?"

"Well," she said with a smile, "I don't' know about that."

He laughed and took her hand and walked into the park with her. The first place they went was to the bird sanctuary. They were amazed by the bright colored birds. As they were walking through the sanctuary two birds flew over and landed on Dave's shoulders. "Get them off of me," he said with a little fear in his voice.

"You are not scared of a little bird are you?" she asked as she took one off his shoulder and held it on her finger. "Look how beautiful it is. You can not be scared of something so pretty," she said as she petted its bright yellow feathers.

"No I'm not scared," he said carefully eyeing the one still on his shoulder.

"Look you can feed it too," said Alex as the bird began eating the fruit she was holding in her hand. "It's so beautiful. Here you should try to hold it."

"No. no. I'm good."

"Dave, you make me laugh," she said with a little chuckle.

"You're not scared that thing is going to poke your eye out?"

"No. It's sweet and it's content eating," she said as she watched it. Dave stood and admired her kindness and sweetness toward the bird. It made her smile she was really an affectionate person and that's what he loved most about her. When they were finished in the bird sanctuary they went to go snorkeling. "You're going to be okay snorkeling with fish and sting rays swimming around you aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course, Alex, I'm not a chicken."

"Well, I wasn't sure after the way you were scared of a few little birds."

"Alex, they could have gouged my eyes out."

"They weren't going to hurt you. They just wanted to eat."

"You say that now but when one of those birds attack don't be surprised," he said taking her hand.

"You're something else," she said.

They walked over and got their snorkeling gear and put it on. "We're not going to get stung by a sting ray are we?" Dave asked the trainer.

"No, Sir. You will not get stung. You two can swim in the tropical reef as long as you want and you two can also go into the Stingray Shallows and you can even touch them. They're very peaceful creatures and they're not going to hurt you."

"Okay. Just making sure we're safe," said Dave.

"Have fun," said the trainer.

Alex and Dave entered the water and went under to explore the coral reef. It was a beautiful sight before them. They were surrounded by beautiful and colorful fish. It was the most beautiful thing Alex had seen and it was so peaceful. Dave was even impressed with how wonderful it was. He looked around and watched the fish swim around him. They were so beautiful and pretty. It all reminded him of Finding Nemo. Soon they entered the Stingray Shallows. Dave was tensing up a little bit because the thought of getting stung scared him. He didn't care what a trainer said if one of those things got up set they were done. Alex sensed he was nervous and took his hand as they swam closer to the sting rays. Alex reached out and touched a stingray's velvet wing. Shortly after a bunch of stingrays came to welcome them to their habitat. They were so beautiful and peaceful creatures. As Dave got more comfortable he finally reached out and touched one of their wings. It felt like velvet on his skin. He was starting to enjoy himself and it was becoming one of the best dates of his life. They ended up spending an hour snorkeling in the reef before they finally got out. "That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," said Dave.

"It was amazing!" said Alex. "See you're alive those sting rays didn't hurt you."

"I know. They were so friendly and welcoming."

They returned their snorkeling gear and headed to the dolphin swimming experience. "Have you ever swam with dolphins, Dave?"

"Not really," he said, "have you?"

"When I was 16. I went to the Bahamas and I swam with the dolphins. It was so much fun. Dolphins are really smart creatures and they're amazing."

"They can't kill people right?"

"Have you ever heard of a dolphin killing someone?"

"No," he said.

"So we're safe," she said leading him to the dolphin trainer. The trainer handed them a life jacket to put on.

As soon as they had their life jackets on the trainer led them into the water. They were standing in thigh deep water as the bottle nose dolphin came up to them. "Alex," he said.

"It's okay, Dave. Relax. Look," she said as she touched the dolphin's head. "It's so beautiful." She continued petting its head. "Go ahead, Dave, touch it," she said.

"Is it going to hurt me?"

"No. Just touch it."

"Okay," he said as he went to touch it but it made a noise and he jumped back.

"Dave, it's okay. It's not going to hurt you," she said. She took his hand as if he were a small child and gently placed it on the dolphin's back. Dave ran his hand over its back and Alex said, "See? It's not going to hurt you."

"This is amazing!," he said. "I have never done anything like this."

"It is pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Would either of you two like to go for a ride with dolphin?" asked the trainer.

"I don't think so," said Dave.

"I would," said Alex.

"You're not scared, Alex?"

"Not at all. I love dolphins."

"Okay. Have fun with that, Alex. I'm going to stand here and watch."

"Okay," said Alex. The trainer led them to deeper water and shortly after Alex went for a ride on the dolphin. She loved every minute of it. It was something that you never get to do in New York. She had a good time but eventually the ride came to an end and she was back in shallow water. "That was so much fun, Dave, you should try it."

"No, Alex, I don't want to."

"You have no idea what you're missing."

"I'm not ready for that yet," he said.

Their 30 minutes with the dolphin came to an end and it was time to go. Before they left the water Alex hugged and kissed the dolphin. Dave couldn't believe he actually saw her do that. It was cute none the less. He could tell her love for sea life and sea creatures. She had absolutely no fear when it came to them. They walked out of the water and went to change out of their wet clothes. After they were in dry clothes they went to get something to eat and stopped at the gift shop before they left. Dave bought Alex a dolphin figurine. She saw it and was in love with it so Dave bought it for her. "Thank-you, Dave." she said as they were walking to the car hand in hand.

"You're welcome. Did you have fun today?"

"I had so much fun. It was one of the best days of my life. Thank-you. Did you have fun?"

"I really enjoyed it. One day when we have kids we have to bring them here so they can enjoy it too."

"Yeah we do," said Alex.

They got in the car and headed to the airport to take a long flight back to Washington D.C. Everything was going perfectly for them for now but Alex wasn't sure how much longer things would go this way. She didn't care how long it would be because she was enjoying herself. Dave was happy that Alex had as much fun as she did but he was still feeling bad inside that he had lied to her and there would be nothing he could do to make that up to her.

***A/n: Well..their date to Discovery cove was cute and sweet. That's how I like to see them but Dave had the opportunity to come clean about EVERYTHING but he lied to her once again..he should realize the longer he waits the angrier she's going to be when she finds out. And what is up with Melina constantly calling Dave and where was Dave really the night after the party? Please tell me what you think..please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter..you guys are great thank-you.**

***This chapter is a little upsetting not really bad but it's upsetting. **

Dave and Alex arrived in Washington D.C. for about 3 days before they had to fly out and go back to work. Dave was planning on using the next couple days to spend time with Alex and spend a couple days with the girls. He wasn't sure how Alex felt about that and hadn't mentioned it to her. They arrived at the house and Dave took the luggage out of the car and carried it to the front door. They entered the house and Dave put the bags by the door. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Alex took her shoes off and put her legs up on Dave's lap. "I'm exhausted," she said.

"Me too. That was the busiest weekend of my life. I am so sorry that we didn't spend that much time together. I wish I could have seen you more and that we could have done more stuff together while we were in Orlando but I had obligations," he said.

"It's fine, Dave. I know you have a job and I know you have to do things for it even if it means sacrificing time with me but you made a promise to make it up and you did. I had so much fun at Discovery Cove. It's not everyday I get to swim with dolphins or touch a sting ray. I just couldn't get over how you were so scared of the animals. You're a 290 lb man yet you're scared of a little stingray and a little dolphin and a couple birds. It was funny."

"I still feel like I should make up for the weekend. How about I take you out to eat and then go see a movie or come back here and watch a movie?"

"Do you really want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah if that's what you want to do."

"Okay and then we can come back here and watch a movie."

"All right," he said, "that's what we'll do then."

"What time are we going?"

"Probably not until 6."

"What time is it now?"

"It's 3:30," said Dave as he rubbed her feet.

"Do I have time to take a quick nap?"

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty," he said.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go take a nap," she said as she got up off the couch.

"That's fine, Baby. You should get some rest anyway. I'll see you in about an hour," he said. She walked upstairs to their bedroom and laid down on the bed and fell asleep. She was so exhausted she had only gotten about 4 hours sleep in the last two days.

While Alex was taking a nap Dave took the luggage upstairs to their room. He was quiet not to wake Alex up as he empty their suitcases to put their clothes into the laundry. He wasn't sure if he should touch Alex's stuff or if she wanted him washing her clothes with his. He figured she probably wouldn't have a problem with it so he separated their clothes and got them ready to put in the washer. After he put a load of laundry in he sat down in the living room on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. He saw he had 10 missed calls from Melina so he called her back.

"Hey, Baby," she said as she answered the phone.

"What did you want Melina?"

"I miss you. Where's your fiancée?"

"She's sleeping. Melina, I told you I don't want anything to do with you."

"You wanted something to do with me the other night when you had sex with me because Alex wouldn't. I like being the back up when she's not in the mood."

"Melina, that was a mistake."

"Sure, Dave. It's always a mistake but it's never a mistake when you're ready and willing right?"

"Look I can't do that shit anymore. Alex and me had a fight and now we're on good terms with one another. I don't want to cheat on her again."

"Dave, you'll end up cheating again because you're you. You're a ladies' man and can't keep a commitment to save your life. Look at the other night. Your fiancée turned you away from sex and you were at my door knocking for a little action. You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted. It's all good."

"Melina, you're not going to tell Alex are you?"

"No but maybe I should but I'd rather see her played for a fool. I don't really like her so..it's more fun seeing her get played."

"Look. I'm not down with this stuff anymore. I can't do this behind Alex's back anymore. I love her too much and she loves me. I am going to tell her about it and just move on with our lives. And I'm hoping she doesn't leave me because I slept with you twice."

"Dave, if she does leave you, you know you can always come back to me."

"Melina, I don't want you. I only want Alex."

"If you only wanted Alex you wouldn't have been all over me the other night while she was in your hotel room sleeping. If you only wanted Alex you wouldn't be on the phone calling me while she was sleeping."

"I called you because you called me 10 times in one day. If I didn't answer the first time what made you think I was going to answer the 10th time? Seriously, Melina you need to stop calling and blowing up my phone. Alex already saw you calling me and she was upset about it. I'm going to tell you now anything we had or anything we were doing is done. I'm cutting you off. I can't go on doing this behind Alex's back. I know the first time you drugged me but the second time I was willing and ready but it will not happen again. I can't hurt Alex this way and I'm not going to. I was stupid to do it but I will not be stupid enough to do it again so from now on don't call me, don't text me, don't talk to me and don't even look at me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore whatever we had it's done. We're through and I have nothing more to say to you. Goodbye," he said slamming his phone shut. He felt really bad for everything he had done behind Alex's back and he was planning on telling her about it all but he just didn't know when. He was kind of hoping that he would never have to tell her and that she would never find out but he knew that was never going to happen. He knew that she would find out eventually. He just hoped it wouldn't be for a really long time. He laid back on the couch and turned on ESPN to watch some of the baseball game between the Yankees and the Angels. As he was watching the game his phone started going off. First it was a text from Melina saying she was sorry and she would do anything to have him back but he just deleted it. Next his phone went off because she called him. HE didn't know Alex was coming down the stairs when he answered it, "I told you. I want nothing to do with you. Stop calling me. I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone," he said before slamming the phone shut.

"Who don't you want anything to do with?" asked Alex as she reached the bottom step.

Dave jumped at Alex's sudden presence and said, "Melina."

"Why is she calling you anyway?" she asked walking over to the couch.

"I don't know. She's trying to get with me again," he said lying about the real reason Melina was calling. He didn't understand why the lies flowed so easily from his mouth. Alex was his fiancée and the woman he loved but it was way too easy for him to lie to her and he hated the feeling of the lies flowing off his lips.

"Do you want me to handle it?" she asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Easy killer," he said, "she's not worth getting in trouble for." He wished he could take his own advice because he knew that when Alex found out about some of the things that were going on behind her back he would be in a lot of trouble. He felt like the biggest hypocrite saying that to Alex. What he meant was that he didn't' want her to lose her job because of Melina.

"She's not worth getting in trouble for? She's calling my fiancée and won't back off. I think she's pretty worth it."

"Alex, she's not worth it and what I mean by that is, she's not worth losing your job over." Just like she wasn't worth losing his fiancée over which is why he broke everything off with Melina because he wanted to save his relationship before it was too late. If it was able to be saved after Alex found out.

Alex was getting that feeling again that Dave was hiding something from her and she didn't like it. She decided it wasn't worth the fight for now but eventually it would be so she dropped it. "So I see you're watching the game," she said looking at the TV.

"Yeah. I just turned it on though but I won't be able to finish watching it because we're going out to eat."

"Oh. Did you want to watch the game?" she asked.

"I do but I would rather spend time with the woman I love," he said. That was the only true statement he had said in the entire conversation.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"I don't know. We did sushi the other night. I'm sure you don't want Italian. We can do Mexican if you want."

"Sure. It doesn't matter," she said.

"Oh by the way I put your laundry in with mine is that okay?"

"It doesn't matter. You did separate the colors right?"

"Of course, Alex."

"Okay. I was just checking because when Tony was nice enough to do laundry he just threw it in together and I hated that. I pay a lot for my clothes and I don't like them faded, bleached or have my whites ruined."

"Alex, that's because Tony is an idiot and he didn't know what he was doing. I was raised in a house of females. I know how to do laundry. I can pretty much do all that feminine stuff. One day in my life I might just become a stay at home dad but that's up to my wife; Alex, on what her take on that would be," he said.

"So you were raised around females and dominated by them while I was raised around males and were dominated by them. Interesting," she said.

"Alex, I've been dominated by women all my life. I grew up with my little sister and lived with my mom. Then I got married to the girls' mom and had two girls. I have to have a son somewhere down the road. At least I hope to."

"I want a daughter. I've been around boys all my life," she said.

"Well, we still have 5 years to wait until we try for a baby so we don't have to worry about that for now," said Dave. "So did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. I feel much better now. I think I'm going to go take a shower and then get ready for tonight," she said.

"Okay," he said, "I should start getting ready too," he said as he got up off the couch and flipped off the TV. They walked upstairs and Alex jumped in the shower while Dave got dressed to go out. When Alex got out of the shower she put on a red long sleeved shirt with blue jeans that were a little on the tight side. She blow dried her hair and brushed it into a low ponytail. While she was getting ready Dave was downstairs watching the game in his white t-shirt and blue jeans. Alex came down the stairs and Dave asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said.

"All right," he said as he got up and turned off the TV. They walked out the door, got in his car and headed to the Mexican restaurant down the street. When they got there they got their table and sat down. It was one of the most peaceful dinners the two were going to have in the last 5 days. There were no fans bothering Dave for autographs or pictures and they were enjoying it. "So Alex, what are you going to get?"

"I don't know but I really want rice and beans and Chicken enchiladas. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to have the same thing. I don't usually eat a lot of Mexican food."

"Then why did you want to come here? I would have been fine going somewhere else," said Alex.

"I don't know. I just wanted us to eat something different for once."

"I see. So did you talk to the girls today?"

"No but they're coming over tomorrow."

"They're coming over tomorrow?" asked Alex because she had no idea the kids were going to be there at all. She didn't have a problem with them it was the girls that had a problem with Alex.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I wanted to spend some time with them and tell them about the wedding."

"Great. They're going to hate me even more."

"Alex, they don't hate you."

"Dave, they hate me. They made it perfectly clear at Christmas time that they didn't want me with you and they didn't want me there."

"Well, we can't always give kids what they want now can we? I want you there and I want to be with you. I love my kids but they're not getting their way this time. So I guess they're out of luck."

"Dave, I don't want to come between you and your kids"

"You're not. I love them but they can be a little bratty at times. They get that from their mother," he said.

"Bratty at times? Your daughter dropped chips on a freshly vacuumed floor and then proceeded to crunch them up on the floor.. I'd say that was a little more than bratty. It was pure disrespect. I don't know I wasn't raised that way to disrespect adults no matter how much I disliked them."

"I know and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm scared that if and when I become a parent I'm going to be one of those moms that lets their kids do whatever they want and they'll never get in trouble. My kid is definitely going to be spoiled."

"You're asking for trouble by spoiling a kid. Trust me I know. Why do you think Keilani and Athena act the way they do? Because their mother and me have both spoiled them beyond belief. Look at Glenda, she lets Keilani run wild and do whatever she wants. It's asking for trouble. I am not going down that road again. If you and me do have kids they won't be spoiled and they won't do whatever they want. Although our kids would turn out differently than the kids I have with Glenda because mine and Glenda's genes are trouble. At least with you the kid has a chance of being intelligent and well mannered because of your genes but we'll see," he said.

"Maybe. Are the girls going to be upset about us getting married?"

"Probably but they'll get over it eventually. They can't stay mad about it forever," said Dave.

"I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow," said Alex.

"It will be fine," said Dave.

"I hope so," she said.

The next morning Alex and Dave were sleeping in each others' arms when Dave's cell phone started going off. Dave groaned as he reached over to the nightstand trying not to wake Alex up. He looked at the screen and saw it was Melina again. He just ignored the call, put it back on the nightstand and wrapped his arm around Alex again. He tried going back to sleep but his cell phone started going off again. This time it had woken Alex up. She turned to face Dave and groaned, "what time is it?"

"It's 6:30," he said.

"Ugh. Make it stop. We just got to bed like an hour ago. Who is calling at this time?" she asked.

"I'm trying. It's Melina."

"Again? Give me the phone," she said. She was starting to get annoyed with Melina constantly calling Dave. She had been calling almost all night. She wasn't' sure what she wasn't understanding when Dave never answered the phone. Alex wasn't sure why she kept calling after being ignored time and time again.

"Alex, you don't need to handle this. I'll just silence my phone," he said.

"Well, do something because last night during the movie she kept calling, when we were having our alone time together she called and now she's still calling. I want to get some sleep. If I hear the phone go off again I'm answering it and I'm not going to be so nice," she said.

"Okay. I'm silencing it right now," he said showing her that he turned the sound off so they wouldn't be woken up again by her calling. He did mark in his mind to talk to Melina later again about not calling and leaving him alone.

"Good," said Alex as she laid her head on Dave's chest and started to go back to sleep. When Alex went back to sleep Dave just stayed awake thinking about how he was going to tell Alex how he messed up and slept with Melina. He wanted to tell her but knowing how to do it was the hard part. There was no easy way around it he cheated on her and she was going to be upset. She was probably going to tear Melina to shreds and then she was going to tear him apart too. He had never seen Alex really angry and he hoped he wouldn't have to but he knew eventually he would and it wouldn't be pretty. He continued to think that maybe Alex wouldn't get upset because it took a lot for her to get really pissed off so he thought maybe this wouldn't get her pissed. He laughed at himself for even thinking like that. She was going to destroy him. The more he thought about the more he thought not telling her would be the best thing. In the end of his thought process he finally decided it was better that he didn't tell her. He figured the chances of her ever finding out were 5 % so he figured he wouldn't tell her and she would never know because she wasn't going to be in that 5 %. He also decided he was going to get advice from John and Randy on how to handle the situation.

Later that day Athena and Keilani came over for a couple hours to spend time with their dad. They weren't very thrilled when they saw Alex there. "Dad, why is she still here?" asked Keilani.

"I told you, she's not going anywhere. You mines well get used to her because she's going to be here forever," he said

"Not if we have anything to do with it," said Keilani under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Dad."

"That's what I thought," he said.

Athena was sitting quietly and had barely spoken a word since she got there. Alex was worried about her because she wasn't talking. "Athena, what's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," she said in a gloomy voice.

"She got in trouble before we got here," said Keilani.

"For what?" asked Dave.

"She didn't clean her room," she said.

"Athena always keeps her room clean. So why would she get in trouble for that?" asked Dave.

"Because her room was a mess, Dad."

"No it wasn't. I didn't make it a mess. It was Victoria that made it a mess," said Athena.

"Who is Victoria?" asked Alex.

"It's Glenda's other daughter. If you want to see a brat.. Victoria is the one to look at," said Dave.

"How many kids does she have?"

"Three," said Dave.

"Oh."

"So your mom blamed you for the mess, Athena?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her it was Victoria?"

"No because she wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"I'm sorry," said Dave. "Come here." Athena walked over to her dad and he hugged her to make her feel better. He felt so bad for her because her mom never treated her the best. Everything always seemed to be her fault and Dave worried about the kind of affect that would have on Athena as she grew up. Athena already knew that her mom wouldn't believe her and that she would doubt anything she said.

"Athena, I'll play a game with you if you want me to so that you feel better," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. "Do you want to play Monopoly?"

"I don't really like monopoly but sure," said Alex.

"It's not regular Monopoly it's Disney Monopoly and it's funner," she said.

"Okay," said Alex.

Athena went upstairs to get the game. She brought it back downstairs and her and Alex went into the dining room to play the game since Dave and Keilani didn't want to play it. Keilani was cold toward Alex but Athena seemed to be coming around. Alex wasn't sure for how long but she was enjoying Athena being nice to her. They played the game until Athena started getting bored with it and wanted to stop. They put the game away and went upstairs to Athena's room to play with her Barbie Dolls. It was going a lot better than Christmas. Dave liked seeing Athena and Alex getting along. He didn't understand why Alex was so scared about having a kid of her own because she was doing a great job with Athena. He just wished that Keilani would be just as friendly but Keilani was so much like her mother that he didn't see it happening.

While Alex and Athena were upstairs in her room Keilani and Dave were downstairs in the living room talking when Keilani said, "Dad, why does Alex have that big ring on her finger?"

The question caught Dave off guard and he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell Keilani without telling Athena. "Let me get your sister and we'll talk," he said. He walked over to the stairs and called, "Alex and Athena can you two come down here please?"

He walked back over and sat down on the couch. Athena and Alex came downstairs and joined them in the living room. "Dave, why did you call us down here?" asked Alex.

"Because we need to talk," he said.

"Oh," she said. She knew what he was talking about. She walked over and sat down next to him while Athena took a seat next to Keilani.

"Okay. Girls there's no easy way to tell you this but Alex and me are getting married," said Dave.

"You're getting married?" asked Keilani.

"Yes. Next year," said Dave.

"Why?"

"Because I love her and she loves me."

"Oh," said Keilani.

"So Alex is going to be my step mom?" asked Athena.

"Yes," said Dave.

"Isn't she too young?"

"Not really," said Dave.

"I think she is," said Athena.

"She's not," said Dave. "And we were wondering if you two wanted to be in the wedding."

"No way, Dad. I don't want to be in the wedding," said Keilani.

"Why not?" asked Dave.

"Because I don't' want to be and I don't like Alex."

"That's not very nice," said Dave.

"I don't care. I don't like her and I don't' want to be in the wedding," said Keilani.

"Fine. That's your choice. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to but I thought it would be nice if you were in it. How about you Athena do you want to be in it?" asked Dave.

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe. Mom may not like that idea."

"It's not your mom's decision it is yours. Do you want to be in the wedding yes or no?"

"I don't want to make mom mad but I don't want to make you mad either. I don't know!" she said. Dave felt really bad because it was like Athena was torn between him and Glenda. It seemed like she was more worried about making her mom happy and making her dad happy. It was like she wanted to do what they wanted her to do and not what she wanted to do. "Athena, I won't get upset with you if you decide you don't want to be in it and I don't think your mom will be upset if you're in it. It's up to you. You can do what you want. You won't be in trouble for anything you decide."

Athena thought for a minute. She looked at her dad, then to Alex and then to Keilani. Keilani gave her a look and she put her head down. She knew what she was about to say was going to upset her sister and she said, "Dad. I want to be in the wedding."

"You do?"

"Yes," she said.

"That's great!" said Dave.

"You're such a traitor, Athena," said Keilani. "You were supposed to say you didn't want to be in it."

"Why? I like Alex. She's nice. You listen to mom too much," said Athena.

"Whoa. What do you mean you listen to mom too much?" asked Dave. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Mom always tells us that Alex isn't a bad person and that she's going to take you away from us. She doesn't like Alex and she doesn't want us to either."

"So that's what this is all about?"

"Yes," said Athena.

"And you're a big mouth too," said Keilani.

"Stop calling your sister names," said Alex.

"Stop telling me what to do," said Keilani.

"Don't talk to Alex like that," said Dave.

"She's not my boss. Mom told me I don't have to listen to her and I'm not going to," said Keilani.

"When you're in this house Alex is your boss and you will listen to her. You need to get your attitude in check."

"No," said Keilani.

"What?" asked Dave

"I said no," she said.

"Go to your room. You can stay there until your mom picks you up. I'm tired of this attitude."

"Fine," said Keilani as she stomped up the stairs. Dave waited a few seconds for the door to slam. Sure enough she slammed the door when he got to 0.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said.

"It's fine," she said. I'm not worried about what your ex-wife thinks of me. I don't really like her either so I guess we're even.

"I love you," he said as he smiled.

"I love you too," she said as they gave each other a quick kiss. They sat and watched a Disney movie until Glenda came to pick up the girls. Just like last time it was a struggle trying to get Athena to leave because she didn't want to. It was clear to Dave that Athena hated it with her mom and there wasn't anything he could do right now. Keilani was the opposite she couldn't wait to get out the door and leave. Glenda and Alex exchanged a couple looks that weren't so friendly before Glenda walked out of the house. Dave hugged Athena before she left but before she walked out the door she walked over and gave Alex a hug. Alex smiled as she hugged her back. Dave walked Athena out to the car since Glenda pretty much left her in the house. He was surprised she didn't' drive away and leave her there. He wouldn't expect anything less from her. He watched them drive away before he walked back into the house.

He shut the door behind him and said, "Well, that was an interesting day."

"It was," she said.

"At least Athena is coming around. I was glad to see you two playing together today."

"I really enjoyed playing with her. She's such a sweet kid and she's really smart."

"You were doing a great job with her. I don't know why you're so scared of having kids of your own. You would make a great mom," he said.

"I don't know," she said.

"Trust me. You have the maternal touch. You'll be a great mom."

"I doubt it," she said, "and that's why I'm not sure if I want one or not."

"Well, it's your choice 100 %. I will be happy either way," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "because I'll have you." He kissed her lips and she returned the kiss.

They were making out as Dave's phone went off. Alex pulled away and said, "Ignore it."

"I am," he said as he kissed her again.

Shortly after his phone started going off again. "You have got to be kidding me," she said as she pulled away. She reached in his back pocket and pulled out his phone. She read the name on the screen and it said Melina. Dave tried to take the phone away from her but she didn't let him have it. She flipped the phone open and said, "Listen, Bitch. Dave has a fiancée and he wants nothing to do with you so stop calling."

Melina laughed and said, "Right. He doesn't love you."

"He loves me enough to marry me. If you call him again I'm going to kick your ass.. Leave him alone. He wants nothing to do with you skank."

"Whatever," said Melina as she hung up the phone.

Alex flipped the phone shut and slipped it back in Dave's pocket. "Alex, I told you not to do that."

"I don't care what you told me not to do. I'm not going to stand here doing nothing while some other chick is calling my fiancée. That's messed up," she said.

"Well, she's not worth it."

"Whatever, Dave," she said as she walked away and went upstairs to clean up the mess they had made in Athena's room.

When she was out of sight Dave said to himself, "F**K.. It's over now." He knew now that Melina was going to stop at nothing until she pissed Alex off enough to kick her ass and he knew it would only be a matter of time before Alex found out about everything.

***A/N: *shakes head* Dave, Dave, Dave...so we learned his whereabouts the night of the party when him and Alex got into a fight. Poor Alex..she is so oblivious..but something tells me she has her suspicions she just isn't saying anything to avoid a fight but who thinks this situation is bound to blow up? and how about Keilani? She's a mean little kid isn't she?..Athena seems sweet..but is she really? Please tell me what you think. Please review and as always thank you for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 25. They were greatly appreciated thank you.**

*** You know who I own and who I don't.**

A couple weeks later in Minneapolis, Minnesota Alex woke up at 6:00 in the morning to her alarm going off. She rolled over to turn it off so it wouldn't wake up Dave. She started to get out of bed when Dave stopped her and said, "where are you going?"

"I have to get to Stephanie's room to get the scripts for tonight and type them up and have them delivered by 12 and then when I'm done with that I'm going shopping at the Mall of America with Maria and then we're going to RAW."

"Please stay with me," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Dave, I will be back. I have to go to work," she said.

"Fine," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Dave."

"I love you too," he said letting her go so she could get ready for work. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to start the water to get a shower. After she took her shower she got dressed in a skirt and blouse. She put on some mascara and eyeliner and put her hair up in a low ponytail. She brushed her teeth and went to say good bye to Dave.

"Bye, Baby. I'll see you later. Maybe we can squeeze in a workout session later?"

"I'm going to work out with Randy and John today. Maybe tomorrow," he said.

"Oh okay, well, I love you and I will see you when I'm done," she said as she kissed his lips.

"Have a good day. I'm sure you just love working with Stephanie."

"Ugh. It drives me nuts but it's a job. A job that I better get to before I'm late. Bye," she said as she rushed out the door. She was a little late and Stephanie reprimanded her for it and then they worked together on the scripts. Alex got them typed and had copies made. She put them together and she was off to deliver them.

While Alex was working Dave, John and Randy were working out. They were lifting weights and talking. "So Dave, how are you and Alex doing?" asked Randy.

"We're doing great!"

"You two never go out with us anymore after the shows," said Randy.

"That's because she's so busy doing her job and I'm so busy doing mine that we don't see each other until after the shows. And we just use that time to be alone."

"When you say alone you mean that's your sex time," said Randy with a laugh. "You two were definitely made for each other. You guys are sex maniacs."

"I think Dave is more of a sex maniac than Alex isn't that right, Dave?" asked John.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dave.

"You know what it means."

"Whatever, Man." said Dave. "And no we're not all about sex, Randy. We watch movies, eat a late night dinner, talk, look at the sky or have intimate moments but Alex is such a romantic she prefers the cuddling and watching the night sky."

"She's made you soft," said Randy.

"No she made me fall in love."

"Dave, I don't know how you can say you love her because it's clear that you don't. You should let someone that will treat her correctly love her and love her right. You have no idea how to love her right."

"John, what the hell are you talking about. I love Alex more than anything. I treat Alex well. Does she seem happy to you?" asked Dave.

"Right now until she knows what kind of man she's involved with. I can't believe you cheated on her."

"I cheated on her once," he said.

"Try twice, Asshole."

"Whoa, Dave cheated on Alex again?" asked Randy.

"No," said Dave.

"Yes," said John. "Him and Alex had a fight because she didn't want to have sex so since she didn't' want to have sex with him he went to the one person he knew would sleep with him."

"Melina again? Come on dude. You're going to break Alex's heart," said Randy.

"Alex has no idea and she will never know about any of it."

"Your fiancée works for this company now. How do you not think she's going to hear something? You know those divas they talk and they have seemed to have formed an I hate Dave Batista group so don't you think they'll be the ones to tell Alex so they can see her leave you?"

"I was drunk when I slept with Melina this last time after my fight with Alex."

"Oh here we go. Another excuse," said Randy.

"Last time you swore she drugged you but you weren't drugged when you were making out with her."

"But I was drugged," said Dave.

"Yeah that time but not this last time. Don't even use being drunk as an excuse. If you're going to keep this a secret from Alex and she finds out and questions you about it you better come up with a better excuse than, 'I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing' because something tells me she's not going to buy it and that's not going to be a valid excuse in her book," said John.

"I think you better tell her, Dave. It would sound better coming from you than anyone else," said Randy.

"I don't think it would sound better coming from anyone. She's still going to get pissed at me and break up with me."

"You may have a chance if you stop hiding things from her and be honest. Honesty is the best policy," said John.

"I'll handle the situation with my fiancée any way I see fit."

"Do you love her, Dave?" asked Randy.

"Yes, I love her."

"Okay so what would you say to her if she found out about you and Melina. Pretend I'm Alex and I just found out."

"I'm not pretending that, Randy."

"Come on," he said, "I'll be Alex."

"Fine," said Dave as he rolled his eyes.

"Dave, this might work if you try it. You should practice it for when the fall out happens. You may think there won't be a fall out but trust me she will find out eventually and there will be a fallout. So you better practice now so you don't look like a total fool in front of her."

"I said I would. Shut up John."

"You might want to put the practice on hold because here comes your beautiful fiancée," said John. "Well, at least you weren't here with Melina today like you were yesterday. That would have sucked."

"Shut up! She's coming over here," he said.

"Scared she might hear something you don't want her to?" asked Randy.

"Shut up!" said Dave.

Alex came closer and walked over to Dave. "Hey, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips.

He kissed her back and said, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you before I went to the mall with Maria. Hey, John. Hey, Randy," she said as she stood next to Dave.

"Hey, Alex," said John.

"Hey, Alex," said Randy. "What are you going to the mall for?"

"Um to shop," she said.

"I know that but what are you shopping for?"

"Clothes and some other stuff," she said.

"Hmm..other stuff," said Dave. "What kind of other stuff?"

"Just other stuff. Don't worry about it," she said. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up for a quick dinner before RAW?"

"Sure," he said.

"Okay. Just something quick like burgers or something."

"That's fine," he said. He seemed a little irritated when he answered her.

"Ew. Attitude," said Alex. "Forget it if it's that much of a problem."

"Alex, it's not a problem. I'm just trying to workout."

"Oh that's right. I distract you," she said. "Well, I'll meet you at the hotel at 4:30. Go back to your little workout," she said walking away.

"Shit," said Dave as he got up to go get her. "Alex, wait," he said.

Alex stopped walking and turned around and said, "what?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get snippy with you. I'm just so tired and exhausted. I'm sorry," he said taking her into his arms. "Do you forgive me?"

"I guess," she said as she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips.

They were sharing a passionate kiss until Melina walked passed and said, "Get a room!"

"F**k you, Melina," said Alex after they pulled away.

"Excuse me?" said Melina.

"You heard me, bitch."

"Alex..don't do this," said Dave.

"You're right the skank isn't worth it," said Alex.

"Chicken shit." said Melina.

"Home wrecking whore," said Alex.

"Alex, come on," said Dave as he pulled her away. Dave walked Alex out of the gym. They were standing outside when Dave said, "Alex, you can't jump on her every time she says something to you that you don't like. Just ignore her."

"Okay. I'm supposed to ignore her when she's calling my fiancée every 20 seconds 20 times a day and not say anything to her? I'm supposed to let her mouth off to me and not defend myself? In fact why are you even defending her?"

"I'm not defending her. I'm just telling you it's not worth getting in an argument with her. What does it prove? Nothing.. So just ignore her. Okay," he said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I guess you're right. It is kind of pointless to argue with someone like her. I don't know why I'm so upset about her calling you. It's not like you're sleeping with her. You're with me and I have you so I shouldn't even let that bother me but I'm just a protective fiancée and don't want other woman f**king with you."

"Yeah. You have no reason to get upset but it is cute that you are so protective of me. I like it," he said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to meet up with Maria and go to the mall. I'll see you later. Love you," she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you too," he said before he walked back into the gym to work out.

When he got back in the gym he went back over to work out with Randy and John. They both just shook their heads at him. "You just got lucky," said Randy.

"How did I get lucky?"

"Because Melina didn't say shit to Alex about you f**king her."

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Dave, "You weren't even there."

"I didn't have to be. I saw Melina still standing and obviously you're still breathing so I assume Alex didn't find out."

"She didn't."

"We know and we also think you should stop lying to Alex and just tell her the truth," said John.

"Look, don't worry about my love life. I got it all under control," said Dave.

"For now," said John as he let out a laugh, "but when Alex finds out she is going to be the one to have control. You're going to be a dead man and as for Melina I'm pretty sure Alex could take her."

"Alex would destroy Melina," said Dave, "you don't know the kind of people she used to hang out with. She can definitely tear someone apart she just doesn't like to do it."

"She will when it comes to Melina. Just tell her the truth before this situation gets even more out of control than it already is," said John.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready," said Dave.

"Which means never," said John.

"I'll tell her…. Some day just not today," he said.

"Whatever, Dave," said John as they went back to working out.

Meanwhile Alex and Maria were at the mall shopping. They were in Hollister because Alex was looking for some shirts. "Do you like this one?" asked Maria. Alex shrugged her shoulders and continued looking. She was being really quiet and Maria was starting to get worried. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you talking much?"

"I guess I'm just not in the mood to talk," said Alex.

"Did you and Dave have a fight?"

"No. Not yet," said Alex.

"What do you mean not yet?" asked Maria as they continued to search through clothes.

"I just have a feeling that there's going to be a big fight between us soon. He's acting like a dick. I can't take it. I asked him to meet me for a quick dinner tonight before the show and I got nothing but attitude. I told him if it was that much of a problem to forget it. I'm not going to deal with his sucky attitude."

"Why's he being a dick?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "but it's starting to piss me off. He did come to apologize after his attitude but then I got into it with Melina."

"Ew, Melina. I don't like her too much," said Maria.

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We were but she does some crazy stuff that I don't want involved in."

"Oh," said Alex, "you know there is just something about her that makes me hate her. We were cool until we found out we were both going after Dave. I guess I won that battle. Well possibly..we both could have won and I just don't know it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Maria. She was confused by Alex's statement.

"Oh. I just get an underlying feeling that Dave is sleeping with the whore."

Maria was shocked. She knew that Dave had cheated on Alex with Melina a couple weeks ago but she had no idea Alex was aware of it. "What makes you think that?"

"Maria, a woman always knows. It's all about the way he makes love to me after being out late or if we're at the bar and he sees her. It's like he's trying to prove something I don't really know. And she is blowing up his phone like it's nothing."

"Did you ask Dave about it?"

"No because I don't like fighting with him so to avoid an argument I never say anything. I figure if he is sleeping with her it will all come out eventually. I'm pretty sure he is sleeping with her it's only a matter of time before it comes out. And I'm waiting to see how long it takes for Dave to crack to tell me about it."

"If he was cheating on you with her would you leave him?"

"No."

"No?" asked Maria. The fact Alex wouldn't leave Dave actually surprised her.

"Yes, no because I love Dave way too much to let him go because of that. And let him go so he can go with Melina? I think not. He might get the cold shoulder for a while but he won't lose me. Melina will probably get a beat down and Dave will most likely get one too," she said.

"That's interesting," said Maria.

"People make mistakes it's all a part of life. Him cheating on me with Melina would just be a mistake that I have to learn to deal with. In the end I'm the one he's coming home to at the end of the day so I'm not worried about it. I should say something to Dave just to see if he's truthful enough to tell me and if not I'll just wait to see how long it takes him to crack."

"You should. If there was something going on with him and Melina I doubt he'd admit it."

"Probably not but after he lies about and it comes out that my suspicions were right he's getting punched in the face."

"You're so hardcore, Alex. Why aren't you a diva?"

"Because Vince wouldn't be able to handle me as a diva. And you know Dave would NEVER allow that. Plus why become a diva for a couple years and then leave to be a mother?"

"You and Dave are going to have kids?"

"I believe a kid is more the correct term but yeah we've talked about it. In a couple years or so we're going to start trying for one so there really wouldn't be a point to go get trained and then give it up."

"Oh. I guess you're right," said Maria, "So are you going to say anything to Dave?"

"Oh yeah definitely. Tonight at dinner. I'm going to put it out there and see how he responds."

"Good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I guess but if I do expect Melina to go down tonight and Dave to be written out last minute."

"I love you, Alex, you're great," said Maria.

Alex laughed and said, "How?"

"Because you're this sweet little girl but you have this attitude and temper that you don't take shit from anyone."

"I don't' usually," said Alex, "but I have been involved with a guy that I let run me down and tear me apart. He pretty much beat the shit out of me. I took it because he was a bad dude. He's still a bad dude."

"You were never wrapped up with anyone from the mob or mafia were you?"

"No," said Alex as she laughed, "just a group of Italian thugs. They're pretty hardcore though but you know the guy that is the big guy over them all he's actually kind of sweet. He'd get pissed if he heard me say that about him but he's actually a pretty sweet guy. For the streets he puts on this macho man, I'll kill you if you look at me the wrong way act but off the streets and his thug friends aren't around he is a really sweet guy that cares. I don't know maybe it's because I'm a woman and he doesn't usually hurt women but none the less I think he's a good guy despite what anyone in New York City thinks."

"You do know you just blushed as you talked about him right?"

"No."

"You did. Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I love Dave but when I was with my ex-boyfriend and I met this guy I did have a crush on him. I never acted on my feelings for him mainly because my ex-boyfriend would kick my ass..literally kick my ass if I cheated on him. Then when we broke up I got involved with Dave so I never acted on my feelings and I probably never will either just because Dave and me are getting married. I just expect that to last forever."

"Don't you ever think what if?"

"Not really. Even if I wasn't with Dave I don't really see myself with him. He's too much of a bad boy for me. His lifestyle is one that I don't want to be a part of but if he would give it up and Dave and me weren't together things may be different but Dave and me are together and we're not breaking up and this guy isn't' giving up his lifestyle so my life is what it is."

"Well, just so you know Dave loves you a lot. He is crazy about you."

"How do you know?"

"Just the fact you're wearing that ring on your finger if he didn't love you and he wasn't crazy about you as horrible as this will sound, you would have just been another notch on the belt of women Dave Batista has slept with but 8 months later you two are still together and getting married. Dave Batista doesn't do marriage unless he really loves someone."

"Oh," said Alex as she looked at her ring. "Well, I really love him and in a way if he is cheating on me I would like the truth to stay hidden because I think it will destroy me."

"Oh," said Maria. She felt bad for Alex because it was true and it would all come out eventually and she would feel destroyed but if Alex and Dave loved each other as much as they say they would always be together and find a way to get passed Dave's cheating ways. As long as he never cheated on her again. Maria and Alex continued shopping and when they were finished they headed back to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel Dave was already in the lobby waiting for Alex so they could go out to eat. "You're early," said Alex.

"I know but I couldn't wait to see you," he said.

"So are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah but go put your stuff in the room first. I'll wait here."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked up to their room. She laid her stuff on the bed and walked back down to the lobby with Dave. "All right, Baby. I'm ready," she said.

"Let's go," he said taking her hand. They headed to a local burger joint to get some burgers and fries. They ordered their food and as soon as they got it they took a seat at a table in the back. "I'm sorry this is so cheap," he said.

"Why does everything have to be about money with you, Dave? I told you it doesn't matter. I'm happy being with you no matter where it is."

"I know but I just think you deserve better than a cheap burger joint."

"Dave, it's fine. So I have been thinking and I wanted to ask you something," she said putting ketchup on her fries.

"Yeah?" he said putting fries in his mouth.

"I have been having this feeling that you're sleeping with Melina."

Dave choked on his fries and said, "No. I'm not sleeping with Melina. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It's all about how you make love to me after you see her somewhere. It's not the same and she's blowing up your phone. If you are sleeping with her just tell me the truth and I want to hear it from you and no one else," she said.

"Alex, I am not sleeping with Melina. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure because usually when I get these feelings they're right. If I find out you're lying you're going to be in more trouble for lying to me especially since I'm coming right at you asking you if you're sleeping with her."

"Alex, I'm telling the truth. I am not sleeping with Melina," he said. It was partly true. He had only slept with her the time he was drugged and two weeks ago after that party. It wasn't like he was sleeping with her every night. It just happened a couple times it was a consistent thing.

"Okay, Dave," she said. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not but still she knew it would be out eventually if there was something going on.

***A/N: So Randy and John both told Dave to come clean to Alex about melina. Melina is still running her mouth to Alex and causing trouble. Alex admitted she had or has a crush on "The Big Guy" of Tony's group..Ron of course and I love how she knows about Dave and Melina but just hoping it's not true..and why couldn't Dave just tell her the truth..she's not going to break up with him..he has nothing to be afraid of but lied again. So what did you think? Please REview!**

***Chapter 27: Randy witnesses something that upsets him beyond belief!**


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank you.**

*You know who I own.

After Alex and Dave finished their awkward dinner they headed to the arena. Dave was trying his hardest to be a gentleman. After he parked the car he got out and walked around to the other side to open Alex's door for her. "Thank-you, Baby," she said as she got out of the car.

"You're welcome," he said taking her hand as they walked toward the arena. As soon as they were in the arena they let go of their hands and walked to Dave's locker room. "You know I'm getting really sick of this no PDA rule. What's the big deal if I hold hands with my fiancée?"

"I don't know," said Alex as she was looking for something in her purse.

"Oh. I forgot to ask you earlier but John and Randy said something about going to the bar tonight after the show do you want to go?"

"I guess," she said, "have you seen my birth control pills?"

"No," he said, "why?"

"Because I haven't taken one today and I was going to take one now but I can't find them. Are they in your bag?"

"I don't know. Why would they be in my bag?"

"Because last night I took one before the house show started and I think I put them in your bag when I was finished because you and me started talking and I think I slipped them in there."

"I'll look for them," he said grabbing his bag.

Alex emptied her purse out onto the floor and started going through her things. "If I can't find them we're screwed."

Dave laughed and said, "Screwed."

"You're an idiot," she said going through her things.

As they were going through their things Randy and John walked into the room. "What is going on here?" asked Randy.

"Alex can't find her birth control pills so we're looking for them," said Dave.

"Oh. Better find them if you don't' want any Bautista Jr's running around backstage," said Randy as he laughed.

"What's so funny about a little Bautista?" asked Dave.

"It's just funny thinking of a little kid looking like you with your big head and it being partially bald. It'd be a cute kid don't get me wrong but it would just be funny. Your kid is bound to be a beast.. I feel bad for you Alex."

"I don't have a big head," said Dave digging through his bag.

"Yes you do," said John.

"Alex, do I have a big head be honest."

"Eh. You kinda do but it's cute it's okay. Don't' stress about it. It's not like it's rectangular shaped like John's head so you're good."

"Alex, that was below the belt," said John.

"Well, it's true and Randy has those elf ears so really making fun of Dave's head wasn't the best idea you two could come up with. And stop distracting him he's supposed to be looking for my pills."

"That's low, Alex," said Randy.

"And so is making fun of mine and Dave's future kid," said Alex. She had gone through everything in her purse and couldn't find the pills. "Okay, I can't find them. Any luck, Baby?" she asked putting everything back in her purse.

"Still looking," he said. He continued digging through his bag before he finally found them. "Found them!" he said.

"Thank God," she said as she walked over to him and took them from him. "I'm sure our future kid will be cute but it will be a whole lot cuter if I'm 29 and not 22," she said before she took her pill. She put them in her purse so that the next night wouldn't be an issue.

"So Dave and Alex are you two coming out to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Cool," said Randy.

"All right," said Alex, "I have to go to work, ask people if they understand their scripts and then get out to the truck."

"Have fun, Alex," said Randy.

"Since I'm here do you three understand what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes," said John. "I'm supposed to be the crap out of Davey boy over there."

"Rub it in," said Dave, "You're always beating me."

"I don't write it," said John.

"Randy, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah kicking Triple H in the head," said Randy.

"Okay," she said. "And Baby, I'll see you after the show," she said wrapping her arms around Dave.

"I'll see you later. I love you," he said as he kissed her.

When they broke the kiss she said, "I love you too." She walked out of the room and went to talk to superstars.

"I take it you haven't told her yet," said John.

"I think she knows," said Dave.

"What do you mean?" asked Randy.

"I think she knows. She asked me if I was sleeping with Melina."

"And you lied?" asked Randy.

"Yeah. I didn't want her to get upset before the show."

"Another excuse," said John, "even if it wasn't before the show you still would have lied to her. I'm telling you Dave the truth is going to come out and you're going to be sorry for lying to her."

"I get it, John. You and Randy don't have to keep telling me that. She even told me that if I'm lying I'm going to be in more trouble. I will tell her when we're at home this week."

"Dave, we're not stupid. We know you're not going to tell her," said Randy.

"Okay. I'm going to get ready for tonight," he said grabbing his ring gear. After he had his gear on he started stretching for his match because he didn't want to tear or pull anything. Randy and John continued hassling him about cheating on Alex and he was sick of it so he got up and stormed out of the room. He was so upset he hadn't noticed Randy walked out with him and was right behind him. Alex had just got on the truck because of the show getting ready to start. Dave was walking down the hall when he ran into Melina. Randy was still behind him and stopped as he watched Melina and Dave interact. "Hey, Melina," he said.

"Hi. Where's Alex?"

"Working."

"Good. So are we going to get together any time soon?" asked Melina.

"No, Melina, we aren't. I can't cheat on Alex anymore. I've done it enough. I can't risk losing her."

"Well, you know if you ever lose her you can have me."

"No offense but I want Alex. I love Alex and you don't hold a candle to her."

"You didn't mind me when Alex didn't sleep with you."

"I'm a guy. Sometimes I only think with my lower parts," he said.

"You're an asshole," said Melina.

"I know. I don't care. I'm proud to be an asshole," he said.

"Whatever," she said, "but you know you still want me especially after this." She looked up and kissed his lips passionately. At first Dave didn't want any part of it but he got caught up in the passion and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

Randy couldn't believe what he saw. He was upset. He couldn't believe Dave was making out with Melina in a public hallway one where his fiancée could show up at any minute. He was one stupid mother f**ker. Randy couldn't control himself anymore and he walked up on the two. "What the hell is going on?"

Dave jumped away from Melina and said, "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. I thought you weren't going to do this anymore to Alex. What if she would have been walking down this hallway and saw you kissing her? Don't you think she would have been a little upset?"

"Alex is a skank," said Melina.

"And you're a whore," said Randy, "shut up. I'm not talking to you."

"Why don't you go harass another diva or destroy another hotel room?" she asked him.

"Why don't you go destroy another marriage?" he said, "Oh wait, you're working on ruining an engagement. I guess you just can't wait to get to the home wrecking."

"Randy, that's enough," said Dave.

"Don't tell me what is enough and what isn't. I'm tired of seeing you disrespect Alex all the time. That girl loves you and she doesn't' deserve to be cheated on or lied to. You're a f**king idiot. Why destroy something good? Why destroy the best thing that's ever happened to you? One day the truth is going to come out about you cheating on Alex and it's not going to be pretty and then further down the road someone you love a lot is going to cheat on you and break your heart like you're doing to Alex. Karma is a bitch," he said.

"Randy, stay out of my business."

"Alex is a nice girl and I'm looking out for her."

"She is my fiancée and she doesn't need you looking out for her," said Dave.

"Apparently she does because her fiancée is a douche bag."

"Why are you so worried about Alex and how she feels? Do you want to f**k her?"

"Unlike you I don't see Alex as a piece of ass. I see her as a nice person that is my friend that deserves better."

"I don't see Alex as a piece of ass. I see her as my future wife and the mother of some of my children. Do not sit there and say I don't care about Alex. I've done a lot for her. If I didn't care about her I wouldn't be marrying her and I wouldn't have risked my life to protect her from some psycho that was beating the shit out of her. Now until you know the full story don't come at me like this."

"I don't' need the full story. I see you kissing your ex-girlfriend while your fiancée is working. I hear you talk about how you sleep with Melina when Alex doesn't give you any."

"IT was one time. It's not going to happen again. I made a mistake by kissing Melina back but we all make mistakes."

"Yeah we all make mistakes," said Randy, "maybe I'll make the mistake of telling Alex the truth."

"You better not," said Dave.

"Yeah, well, we'll see," said Randy as he stormed off.

"Do you see the trouble you cause, Melina?"

"Hey. You kissed me and it was you that came on to me that night after you had a fight with Alex. You're not innocent in this situation."

"I never said I was. You kissed me first. I just let my emotions take over. You need to stay away from me. And stop blowing up my phone. From this moment forward I want nothing to do with you," he said.

"That's what you said a couple weeks ago but you haven't gotten enough of me," she said with a smirk.

"Goodbye," said Dave as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you I want nothing to do with you. I'm done with this. Alex knows about it anyway. She's not stupid and I'm not going to continue lying to her and hurting her. I'm done. Goodbye."

"Okay, Dave, you say that now but you'll be at my door again someday looking for some."

Dave ignored her and kept on walking. He walked back to the locker room and continued to prepare for his match. He was hoping Randy was just bullshitting when he said he should tell Alex about Melina but he highly doubted it. He knew that his relationship with Alex was about to go down the drain and everything would be over. He really loved Alex but he just made stupid decisions. He hated the fact that he gave into temptation 92% of the time. He began to wonder if when he was engaged he couldn't resist the temptation if he would be able to resist it when he was married to Alex. Maybe Randy was right one day someone he really cared about might cheat on him because Karma always comes around and bites you. He was hoping to be with Alex forever and to have kids with her but if Randy told her he knew none of that would happen. He hoped to marry Alex one day and if he did he never saw her as being the type to cheat on him down the road. He was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door. It was someone telling him he needed to be at the curtain to get ready for his match. He got up and walked to the curtain.

Meanwhile Randy was still lurking around backstage. He hadn't found Alex yet but when he did he was planning on telling her all about Dave and how he cheated on her. He wasn't going to keep Dave's dirty little secret anymore. Alex was in the production truck watching the show when Dave's music hit. He came out to the ramp and did his entrance but it was shortly interrupted by Randy's music. Alex pulled out the script and looked over it. She didn't remember Randy coming out during Dave's entrance. "What's he doing? He's not supposed to be out there," said Alex.

"I don't know. Mr. McMahon isn't going to like this," said one of the guys.

"I don't like it."

"Yeah because he's beating up your fiancée," said another guy.

"He's what?" asked Alex as she turned to the monitor to see Randy beating on Dave. Dave looked shocked because he had no idea Randy was going to jump him. No one backstage or at ringside knew what was going on. Dave started beating Randy back. They were having a full out brawl at the top of the ramp. "What is going on?" asked Alex as she watched. Her cell phone started ringing. She looked at it and answered, "Yes, Stephanie?"

"What is going on out there? Why are Dave and Randy out there fighting?"

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing! It's not in the script."

"Go break it up," said Stephanie.

"Right, Stephanie, me an 118 lb woman is going to be able to break up a fight between two grown men. Get security to break it up."

"Fine I will," said Stephanie as she hung up the phone. Alex shook her head she always thought Stephanie was smart but sometimes she said things that didn't make sense like telling her to go out and break up a fight between Randy and Dave. IT was never going to happen. John finally came from behind the curtain with a few other wrestlers to break up the fight. They had them cut to commercial until they got everything under control. Randy yelled something to Dave but Alex didn't hear what he said but it caused some wrestlers to look at Dave with a shocked look. Dave said something back and Alex didn't hear what he said either but she assumed it wasn't anything good because it upset Randy even more and he took another swing at Dave. Security finally came out and took Dave and Randy to the back. They cancelled both of their matches for the night because obviously neither of them were in the right mind state to be in the wrestling ring.

When Alex knew they were in the back she said, "I'm going to check on my fiancée."

"But you're supposed to be working," said one of the guys.

"I know but I want to make sure he's okay and I want to know what is going on," she said.

"Fine. Go, we'll cover for you."

"Thank-you," she said walking out the door. She rushed her way around the back trying to find Dave. She finally found him with the trainer getting looked at. "Hey, Baby," she said walking over to him.

"Hey."

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. He's crazy," said Dave. "I was just doing my entrance and the next thing you know Randy is out there attacking me. My head hit the ramp pretty hard. I don't even know what the f**k that was about. He just snapped."

"It's not like Randy to just snap out like that. He obviously had a reason. So what did you do to him?"

"Alex, I didn't do anything to him. He just snapped and slammed me down. I might have a concussion now which means I'll be out of action for a couple weeks."

"Well, maybe a couple weeks off is what you need to lose your attitude."

"I don't have an attitude," said Dave.

"Yes you do."

"I'm not going to fight about this right now," said Dave. "I just want to get treated and go to the hotel."

"I thought we were going to the bar?"

"You still want to go to the bar after that?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"What if a fight breaks out between Randy and me at the bar?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex.

As Alex and Dave were talking a road agent came in the room and said, "Mr. Batista when you're done Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office."

"Okay," said Dave. The trainer continued to look over him and said he had a mild concussion and to take it easy for a couple days. Dave thanked the trainer and got off the table. "Well, let's go see how much trouble I'm in," he said taking Alex's hand. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"For what?" she asked as they walked.

"For everything. I'm a really big asshole and I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Alex. She had no idea what he was talking about and she didn't like the sound of it. Whatever it was she had a feeling it had something to do with Randy randomly attacking him. She was also pretty sure it had to do with Melina. Alex wasn't stupid and she wasn't sure why Dave thought she was. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Dave was sleeping with Melina or had slept with her at one time during his relationship with Alex. She wasn't going to stress about it and she wasn't going to confront him anymore. She was going to wait for the truth to come out.

"You're being awfully quiet," he said as they stopped in the hallway.

"I'm just thinking I guess," she said.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Are you upset about the whole Randy thing?"

"No. I'm not upset about anything," she said.

"Okay," he said as he moved her to the wall and kissed her passionately.

They were standing outside Vince's office making out when Vince opened the door. "Batista! Get in here!"

Dave pulled away from Alex and said, "I'll be back."

"Okay," she said smiling. She watched him walk into Vince's office and Vince slammed the door behind them. She stood outside waiting for Dave to come out. It was taking a while. She heard voices raised a couple times but nothing too bad. Finally Dave came storming out of the room with Randy right behind him. They were both pretty upset but they were getting along after their little brawl. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing we just have a fine to pay. It's nothing major," said Dave.

"Oh," said Alex.

"So are we still going to the bar?" asked Randy.

"I guess," said Dave.

"Okay," said Randy. "And Dave I'm sorry for attacking you like that."

"It's okay. I deserved it," said Dave.

"Why did you deserve it?" asked Alex.

"I told you because I'm an asshole," said Dave.

"Yeah. I know that but why?"

"Alex, we'll talk about it another time right now I just want to go to the bar and let loose and have a good time," he said wrapping his arm around her as they walked to the locker room.

"Whatever," she said under her breath.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Alex.

Later that night at the bar John, Randy, Dave, Alex and two girls that Randy met were sitting at the table. They had just had a shots contest and they were all wasted by this point and just started talking about some non-sense. "Alex, I have a question for you," said Randy.

"Yeah," said Alex taking a swig of Dave's beer.

"Don't think I'm a pig for asking this but have you ever had a threesome?"

"No," she said, "I don't do that kind of stuff."

"Oh," he said. "But you make out with chicks?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Would you ever have a threesome?"

"Been there done that," said Randy.

"Alex, you don't know Randy he's a crazy bastard there isn't anything he wouldn't do," said John.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Really."

"Okay," said Alex, "Randy would you make out with a guy?"

"Anything but that," he said.

"So why is it okay for two girls to make out with each other but it's not okay for two guys to make out?"

"I don't know," said Randy. "It's hot when girls do it."

"Uh huh," said Alex. "You guys are such guys."

"I'd make out with you though, Alex," said Randy.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, no one is making out with my fiancée," said Dave. "If anyone is going to make out with her it's another chick or me."

"See?" said Alex. "I didn't even have to say no. He said it for me. And Dave, I'm not making out with another chick."

"I was just joking," said Randy. "kind of," he said under his breath. He knew if he had the chance he would make out with Alex. "But if Alex was really a polygamist like I said she was she would have to sleep with all of us and make out with us all."

"Randy, just stop talking," said Alex.

"Well, Alex isn't a polygamist and the only person she's having sex with is me and the only person she is making out with it me. Drop the polygamist shit," said Dave.

"Calm down, Baby," said Alex, "He's just joking."

"I don't' care if he's joking or not. That shit pisses me off."

"Seriously, Dave, you need to chill," said Alex. "You're blowing this out of proportion. It was just a joke. You don't need to jump his shit."

"Okay," said Dave. "Is there something going on with you two? You two like to stand up for each other enough. I think you two are sleeping together behind my back."

"Dave, shut up," said Alex. "I'm not the one cheating."

"Oh shit," said Randy.

"I told you I wasn't cheating on you," said Dave.

"Whatever, Dave. My body knows otherwise and so does my mind. I don't know why you think I'm dumb and that I can't figure it out but I know. A woman always knows when are you going to realize that?"

"So I can't be rough anymore when we have sex because that means I'm cheating on you?"

"It's not about how rough it is. It's about how you do it. Every time you see Melina you just have to have sex with me and it feels different."

"Maybe you have a guilty conscience," said Dave.

"Don't try to turn this around on me asshole," said Alex.

"I don't know why you have to bring Melina up all the time."

"Maybe because the bitch keeps blowing up your phone like some desperate skank. She wants to get punched in her mouth if she doesn't leave you alone."

"Alex, calm down," said Dave.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I am going to drop this conversation right now but just to let you know one day the truth will come out and your ass is going to be sorry. I will kick your ass and then I will kick that skank's ass," she said.

"You would never be able to kick my ass," said Dave.

"Do you want to test me? I have 3 brothers. I could take you," she said.

"Right," he said. "Why don't you try to take me right now," he said getting up.

"Are you serious?" asked Randy. "This clown is actually trying to fight his fiancée.

"Stay out of it, Randy," said Dave. "Come on, Alex prove to me you can take me."

"Dave, I'm not going to fight you unless I have a reason so sit down," she said.

"How do we know this isn't going to turn into some wild sex tape?" asked Randy.

"Randy, shut up," said Alex. "What is your fascination with sex and sex tapes?"

"I don't know but this just sounds like one of those wild sex fantasies people have."

"So when you say people have are you talking about yourself?"

"Alex, no I'm not," he said.

"Sure," she said. "And Dave sit down!"

"Alex, come on. Show me that you can take me."

"You're starting to piss me off," she said, "sit the f**k down!"

"No," said Dave. Alex got up off the chair and stood in front of him. There was just something about his integrity and forcefulness that she liked. She stood looking at him for a few minutes before she made her move. "Come on, Alex, prove to me that you can take me," he said, "Pro.." he started saying before Alex's lips met his. He began kissing her back. She moved her hands up and down Dave's back as they made out. As they continued making out Alex rested her hands on Dave's bottom. He pulled away and said, "Yeah..we should probably leave."

"I'm thinking you're right," she said.

"Bye, guys," said Dave.

"Where are you two going?"

"Back to the hotel and to our room," he said.

"See? I told you this could have turned into a wild sex tape," said Randy.

"Randy, shut up and Dave, let's go," said Alex as she took his hand and they walked out of the bar. Dave drove them back to the hotel and as he was driving he was having trouble staying focused because he wanted nothing more than to take Alex right there in the car. He couldn't control himself anymore so he pulled off the main road onto a dark back road. "What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"I can't wait till get back to the hotel," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Yeah. Me either," she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She started slipping it off of him and he helped her get it off.

"Alex, I really need you now," he said kissing her neck and starting to feel all over her body. They moved to the backseat of the car and it didn't take long before they were making love. When they were finished they got their clothes back on and climbed back up to the front seat. "I love you," said Dave before he started the car.

"I love you too," said Alex as she was buttoning her shirt.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that shirt being buttoned. It's just coming off again when we get back to the hotel," he said with a sly smile.

"I am not about to walk up in the hotel lobby with my bra out in the open for everyone to see. I may not have the best morals but I do try to be modest at times," she said.

"And Alex, I'm sorry I tried to get you to fight me at the bar," he said.

"No it's fine. I don't care. It was kind of hot how forceful you were. I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "And I'm sorry for bringing up Melina again. It's just I have a feeling more is going on than what you're saying. Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Alex, can we please not talk about it now. Can we talk about it another time. I don't want it to ruin the mood."

"Fine," said Alex, "but we will talk about it."

"I know," he said pulling back onto the main road.

"And no matter how great the sex is tonight I will not forget so don't count on me forgetting about it," she said.

***A/N: Dave is an idiot. He really is. Who makes out with their ex-girlfriend in a public hallway where their fiancee' can just pop up at anytime...and was randy just joking when he said he would make out with Alex? lol. Dave almost through a fit...hypocrite...So what did you think? Please review. And thank you for taking the time to read.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great thank you. **

Later that night after Alex and Dave made love she hadn't forgotten about the whole Melina situation. Dave was holding Alex in his arms as she was pressed up against his chest. "So about Melina," said Alex.

"What about her?" he asked. He knew what Alex meant he was just trying to avoid the conversation.

"Are you sleeping with her?" asked Alex.

"Alex, we already went through this. I told you I wasn't sleeping with her. Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because you're my fiancée and I'm the only person you should be sleeping with and I don't' want to look like a fool," she said.

"You won't look like a fool because nothing is happening between Melina and me," he said.

"Dave, I wish I could believe that but I just have this feeling you're not telling me something."

"Alex, I'll tell you this one thing. She did drug me a couple months ago when you were sick. She slipped something in my drink and ended up raping me that night. That was the only time I slept with her and at the time I didn't even know what was going on," he said.

"Is that the truth?" asked Alex.

"Yes, it's the truth," he said.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to upset you. I thought you were get mad about it."

"She drugged you. She's crazy. You have no control over what she does. It's not your fault you had no idea what was going on. You should have just came out and told me. Now her blowing up your phone like a desperate skank makes sense. I'm sorry I doubted your fidelity. I should have known you're not the type to cheat," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "You don't have to apologize." He was glad that she just bought the story of him being drugged and he didn't have to tell her anymore. As far as he was concerned it wasn't needed to be told after this. He just hoped she would never find out but how would she if he never said anything. He could easily say someone else was lying if they mentioned it but he wasn't sure if she would believe him if he said that. He put the thoughts out of his mind because he felt it was something he didn't have to worry about at the moment. His main focus was his fiancée and planning the wedding with her and her mother. "So you're not mad?"

"Not really unless there's something else you aren't telling me," she said turning to face him.

"I just told you everything," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"I love you, Alex, and I would never do anything to hurt you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. It didn't take long before she fell asleep in Dave's arms.

That Wednesday Dave and Alex went up to New York so that Alex could visit her parents and so that she could get some of her belongings out of the apartment before the building management destroyed it. She had left New York so suddenly that she never really got to get some of her clothes and other stuff. It was a beautiful April day in the middle of the month when they arrived in New York. Dave pulled into her parents' driveway and put the car in park. They walked up to the door hand in hand. It had been at least a month or so since Alex had seen her mom or her dad. Alex rang the doorbell. Her dad answered the door, "Alex!" he said hugging his daughter.

"Hey, Daddy," she said hugging him back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How's life on the road?"

"It's good. Busy but good," she said.

"And Dave my future son in law how are you?" he asked shaking his hand.

"I'm good, Sir, how are you?"

"Call me Theodore and I'm good. Come on in," he said opening the door for them to come in. They walked into the house and Theodore shut the door behind them.

"Where's mom?" asked Alex as they walked into the living room.

"She should be back shortly she ran over to Rosalia's house to see the baby's nursery. They apparently finished it and your mom just had to go see it," he said.

"Kill joy," said Alex.

"Your day will come, Alex," he said.

"I know, Dad," she said sitting down on the couch. Dave took a seat next to her and took her hand.

"So what brings you two up here today?"

"We came up here to get some of my stuff from the apartment before it gets destroyed and I wanted to come see you guys. And since it's a nice day I was thinking about us going to Central Park to spend the afternoon."

"Sounds fun," said Theodore. "The big day is coming up."

"In like a year, Dad."

"I know but your mom acts like it's next week. She's been running around here making this plan and making that plan. She's planning on you having a traditional Italian wedding."

"Yeah, I know and I told her since we're cultured we would choose something from each culture to do during the ceremony. I'm not just going to make it about my Italian family when my Greek family is going to be there and Dave's Filipino family is going to be there and his Greek family too."

"Well, just remember you're her only daughter. She only gets to do this once. It better be only once. I don't want to put all this money down on a wedding and then you two end up getting divorced down the road."

"Theodore, I don't plan on divorcing your daughter. I plan on being with her forever. And having beautiful children with her."

"I still think Alex is too young to get married. I think you two should wait until she's at least 24 or 25," said Theodore.

"Dad, I'll be 23 when I get married. It's not that big of a deal."

"Okay. That's fine. It's your life and it's your decision. My opinion is I think you're too young to get married. I just don't think you're ready for a big step like this."

"Dad, I will be fine. I love Dave and he loves me. I'm sure this is what I want to do."

"Well, Alex, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to regret marrying him so young down the road. I know what it's like to marry young and then come to regret it. It's like you never really get a chance to live your life and be young. You just miss out on doing stuff other adults your age are doing because you're married."

"Dad, I do live my life and I do things people my age are doing I just do it with Dave. I'm not going to regret it. I really love Dave and I think this is the best thing for me," she said.

"Okay, Alex. Dave, let me ask you do you think Alex is too young to get married?"

"No, Sir. If I thought she was too young I wouldn't have asked her to marry me. I would have waited a while longer."

"Okay," said Theodore. "I just hope you two aren't making a mistake."

"We're not, Dad. I know what I'm doing. I love Dave and I want to be with him for the rest of my life," she said. "Anyway, when does Brian graduate from high school?"

"His graduation is June 2nd. Why?"

"Because I'm so proud of him after everything that happened. He got himself back on track and went back to school and is going on to graduate. I just wish things would have turned out differently for him though."

"Yeah, he did a big turn around. If things would have turned out differently though he probably wouldn't have made it to graduation," said Theodore.

"But how can someone make another person put their own child up for adoption. I think that should have been Brian's choice I mean especially after Elena died during childbirth. Brian loved her and Grayson was the only part of her left. And mom made him put her up for adoption."

"Wait, I thought you didn't have any nieces or nephews," said Dave.

"I do but I don't. Brian got his high school girlfriend pregnant and she died during child birth and my mom made him put her up for adoption. It's an open adoption but he still can only see his daughter when they want him to."

"I see," said Dave.

"Yeah. This family has its share of problems," she said.

"Except for you, Alex, you've never really been a problem with the family. You've been a pretty good kid so far. I hope it stays that way. Even though Alex has always been our partier child she's still been our most well behaved child."

"Oh. I know about the partier in her," said Dave, "but she's still a sweetheart."

"I know out of all our children Alex has been the only one that didn't get into a fight or beat someone up. She never got in trouble at school she was just a dream child. When you two have kids hope that they turn out like her because she was every parent's dream."

"That's because I don't like to fight but if I have to fight I have no problem throwing it down. I know how to defend myself."

"And that feisty attitude she has expect your children to have it."

"Child, Dad, Child. We're only having one."

"She wants one child to spoil it and give it everything she can. I don't know," said Dave.

"Just like Alex was spoiled."

"I wasn't spoiled," she said.

"Yes you were. You're still spoiled."

"But I look good while being spoiled. And Dave spoils me too."

"I do spoil you," he said, "I like spoiling you with things and sometimes you don't let me buy you stuff."

"That's because you buy me too much. I have no problem paying for my own stuff. Save your spoiling techniques for when we have a kid," she said.

"Or kids," said Theodore. "Remember you do have a chance of getting pregnant with twins. They run in your mom's family and your mom is a twin herself. It usually skips a generation."

"Ugh. Don't joke like that, Dad. That's not even funny. If I ever got pregnant with twins I would have to say good bye to my body because I would never get it back."

"Other than being scared she'll be a bad parent she's also scared that she's going lose her body."

"Alex will never be a bad parent. She's too sweet and caring to be a bad parent. She has so much love to give that there's no way she will ever be a bad parent."

Her mom walked into the house and heard everyone in the living room and headed in that direction. She walked into the living room and saw Dave and Alex sitting there. "Alexandra!" she said walking over to Alex.

"Hi, Mother," she said standing up to hug her.

"So are you in the mood to do some wedding planning?" asked Sylvia.

"Not today. We're going to get going soon to go to the apartment to get my stuff and then we're going to Central Park."

"Oh," said Sylvia.

"But I do have my entire wedding party done," she said.

"Okay," said Sylvia. "Come with me to the kitchen and we'll write it down."

"Okay and I picked out the Bridesmaid dresses and the flower girl dress. I have to show you the book. Let me run out to the car and get it."

"All right, I'll meet you in the kitchen," said Sylvia. She was so happy that Alex was including her in the wedding plans. She was excited and she couldn't wait for her daughter to get married even if she didn't agree with her marrying Dave she was just happy her daughter was getting married and she could help plan it. Sylvia walked into the kitchen and got out her wedding planning stuff. She sat down at the table to wait for Alex to come back in.

Alex grabbed her book, went back inside and walked to the kitchen. "Okay, Mother. I'm ready to go over the wedding party with you now. There have been some changes," she said as she took a seat at the table with her mom.

"Okay, What kind of changes?"

"We only have two bridesmaids right now because Dave's daughter Keilani decided she didn't want to be in the wedding because she hates me."

"I don't' think she hates you," said Sylvia.

"Trust me, Mother, she does and she makes it known but his other daughter Athena she is such a sweetheart. I feel so bad for her because I don't' think her mom appreciates her."

"Don't get involved in it, Alexandra. It's none of your business," she said.

"Okay, Mother. So my wedding party is going to be like this are you ready?"

"Yes," said Sylvia as she got her pen out to write it down.

"Okay. Dave's best man is his best friend Imani and the ushers/groomsmen are going to be Randy and John. The ring bearer is going to be Imani's son. My maid of honor is going to be Mel, my bridesmaids are Rosalia and Athena and the flower girl is Dave's cousin's daughter Samantha," she said.

"Okay. How old is Imani's son?"

"He's 3 ½ but he'll be 4 ½ by the time of the wedding. He is the cutest little kid I've ever seen."

"And the flower girl is how old?"

"She's 3 going on 4."

"Perfect," said Sylvia. "So is this going to be an Italiano wedding?"

"Mother, I told you. It's going to be a multicultural wedding because of Dave's Filipino family and because of the Greek side of the family. It will be all right," she said.

"Okay," said Sylvia. "So how about those dresses?"

"Oh Okay," said Alex as she pulled out the book. "I love this spaghetti strapped dress for the bridesmaids," she said showing her mom the book.

"That's pretty but is that appropriate for Athena to wear?"

"Yeah. Dave approved it. He said it was fine."

"Okay," she said. "And the flower girl dress?"

Alex flipped back to the flower girl dresses and found the one she picked. "I like this one right here," she said pointing to a tank styled dress that went below the knee.

Sylvia looked at it and said, "I like it. It goes good with the bridesmaid dresses."

"That's what I thought too. And I was thinking of this halter dress for Mel since she's the maid of honor. I want it with sequins though. This is the one I was thinking about," she said showing her mom the dress.

"I like it," she said, "how about you? Did you pick out a dress?"

"Not yet. I have looked at so many dresses but I don't' know how many are going to look good on me."

"We need to set up a time to go look at dresses."

"Okay. How about when I'm in town for Rosalia's baby shower and for Brian's graduation?"

"Okay. That works for me," said Sylvia. "have you talked to Rosalia yet?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering," said Sylvia.

"Oh okay," said Alex, "was she supposed to talk to me?"

"She may have mentioned it. I think she's going to plan on calling you to talk."

"Oh okay," said Alex.

Dave walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I think we should get to the apartment and then do Central Park and then head back to D.C. It's getting kind of late," he said.

"Okay, Baby," said Alex as she closed the book. She got up from the table and walked over and hugged her mom. "Bye, Mother. I'll call you. I love you."

"I love you too," she said hugging Alex. "Bye."

Dave and Alex walked into the living room to say goodbye to her dad and then they were off to Alex's old apartment. When they got there they walked into the building and up to her old place. Alex unlocked the door and opened it. It felt like it had been forever since she had been there. "I've missed this place," she said walking in.

"Me too," said Dave, "but leaving it was the best thing for us. This is a really nice place."

"Yeah. Not too bad for a girl right out of high school. I think my parents just wanted me out of the house," she said.

"Probably," he said. "But you know you wanted out."

"I did so I could do what I wanted to do but my mom still popped up when she felt like it."

"I know. I remember the day we had sex for the first time and your mom stopped in. That was a little awkward."

"At least she didn't come when we in the middle of it." She said walking into the bedroom.

"That would be embarrassing," he said following Alex into the bedroom. She walked over to her dressers and started pulling clothes out. It seemed like she was pulling out a million outfits. As she was pulling them out she was throwing them on the bed. She had made quite the pile. "Do you think you have enough clothes?" he asked as he started folding them up and putting them in a box.

"This is just the dresser. Wait until I get to the closet and get out the dresses and shoes. Talk about a lot," she said continuing to empty out her drawers. She pulled out some of Dave's things as she went through the drawers. "Haven't you been looking for these jeans and this shirt?" She asked holding them up.

"Yeah. They've been here the whole time?"

"Yes," she said as she moved over to the closet. "Okay please be careful with my dresses. I paid a lot of money for them."

"I bet," he said. She pulled out her black dress she wore to the bar the night she met Dave there. "Isn't this the dress you wore when we were at that bar?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"It's a hot little dress," he said carefully putting it in a box.

"Thanks," she said.

"But you make anything you wear hot. You could wear my sweatpants and hoodies and still be the hottest chick out there."

"Please refrain from calling me a chick. I am a woman not a chick. I do not have feet or a beak."

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said. They continued packing up her clothes until they finally finished. Alex walked into the bathroom and grabbed some of the things she had in there like wash cloths and towels. She put them in a box too. As the boxes were finished Dave carried them out to the living room by the door. Alex was in the room and was about to strip the bed when Dave came back in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Just think. This room and this bed is the first place we had sex."

"I know," said Alex. "There are a lot of memories here good and bad though. This is the same room and same bed Tony raped me. The living room is where he beat the crap out of me a couple times. I'm kind of glad to get out of here but I'm also going to miss it. New York is my home and it always will be but I have to get away from danger," she said. "And I'll get to be with you," she said turning around to kiss him. He returned her kiss and moved her over to the bed. It didn't take long before he was making love to her one last time in that apartment building. When they were finished they put their clothes back on, told each other how much they loved one another and then walked out to the living room to pack up Alex's DVD's. They went through the apartment and packed everything they could before they were finally finished. They carried all the boxes out to the car but Dave carried more because he didn't want Alex to hurt herself or strain herself too much. He loaded up the car while Alex gave the key to the landlord. "Everything else in the apartment I don't want. You can do whatever you want with it," she said.

"Okay," said the landlord.

"Thank-you so much," she said.

"You're welcome and good luck. I hope you enjoy D.C.," he said.

"We only plan on being in D.C. for another year yet before we move to Florida but thank you." She took one last look at the apartment and walked out the door. She walked through the lobby and passed the door man. She said goodbye to him for the last time and then headed over to Dave's car. She got in the car and they drove away. "I am really going to miss this place. I'm going to miss New York in general but it's time to get away."

"I know you are," he said as he drove through the busy streets of New York. "I wouldn't miss this traffic though."

Alex laughed and said, "I'm so used to this traffic it doesn't bother me. Do you want me to drive?"

"No, Alex. I'm good. I can handle this," he said.

"Okay," she said. It didn't take too long but longer than it would have taken Alex but they arrived at Central Park finally. Dave parked the car and they got out to walk through the park. Alex took Dave's hand as they walked. "You know even though I never planned to have kids I always thought that one day I would be able to push my baby through the park to see all the scenery. You know taking walks through Central Park pushing the stroller."

"I know what you mean and maybe some day you will. We are going to come back to visit you can push a stroller through the park then."

"That's true," said Alex, "but I always thought about doing it daily."

"I see but just think we're going to move to Florida in a year and instead of visiting Central Park we can visit beaches and Disneyworld as much as we want. We can go to Discovery Cove too."

"Are we looking for a place in Orlando?" she asked.

"Orlando, Tampa, Miami or Boca Raton," he said.

"I see," she said. "You know what makes Central Park even better?"

"What he asked?"

"Taking a carriage ride through the park. Do you want to do that or are you going to be scared of the horse?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'll be fine. If you want to take a carriage ride we can take one," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. They found a guy to take them on a carriage ride through the park. It was really romantic for both of them. They enjoyed themselves as they rode around the park. "When I was a little girl when we would ride on the carriage I always felt like Cinderella. I remember one time I asked my mom if the carriage was going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight and if the horses were going to turn into mice. And to tell you the truth right now I'm feeling a lot like Cinderella just being here with you. I feel like you're my prince charming," she said.

"I can be your prince charming if you want me to be," he said, "and this is kind of like Cinderella," he said.

"You know the Cinderella story?"

"I told you I was dominated by females growing up and I've read Cinderella to Athena enough times to know the entire story. It's one of her favorites. She reads it to me now," he said, "I miss reading stories to her. I can't wait to have our kid some day so I can read to it," he said.

"You're a good dad and I'm sure you're going to be a great dad to our kid."

"Thank-you. Just like I think you're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks but I'm not so sure."

"Alex, why do you doubt yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Oh," said Dave, "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You're a great person and you're wonderful at everything you do. I'm sure you will be a wonderful mom."

"I hope you're right," she said as she laid her head on his chest as they continued to ride through the park. Dave wrapped his arm around her and they just enjoyed the scenery and the peaceful time they were having together.

***A/N: I really wish they could see their future. They would be really surprised how things turn out for them...and Dave told the half truth so the other half is still yet to be told. I think that Alex is going to be even angrier when she finds out...maybe this chapter gives a glimpse of some of the things bothering Alex in Where did the love go...What did you guys think? Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you to everyone for all your reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciate. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

A few days later Alex and Dave were in Kansas City, Missouri for a house show that night. They had spent the night traveling from Topeka, Kansas to Kansas City. They were exhausted. They didn't get to the hotel until 4 in the morning. It took them about 2 hours before they finally got to sleep. It was about 8 in the morning when Alex's cell phone went off. She groaned as she turned to answer it. "Hello?" she said half asleep and she was annoyed for being called so early.

"Alex, it's Stephanie. I need a really big favor today."

"What?" asked Alex as she sat up

"My nanny got sick and I need someone to keep an eye on my daughter while I go to a meeting this morning."

"Um.," said Alex, "Kids really aren't my thing."

"Alex, please. I need someone it's only for a couple of hours."

"When you say a couple of hours do you mean 2 hours or 4 hours?"

"The meeting will only be two hours. We're just making some changes to the script for RAW and we need to discuss the changes since Edge just went out on injury. I can't take Aurora to the meeting so can you please help me out?"

"I don't know, Stephanie. I don't really take care of kids and Dave and me got to the hotel really late and I was going to catch up on some sleep before we go to the arena."

"Alex, please. I'm desperate. Can you please help me out? If you do this for me you can have Monday off and I'll type up all the scripts and deliver them. I just need a babysitter right now."

"Okay, Stephanie. I'll do it," she said. "What time is she coming?"

"8:30," she said.

"8:30? Dave is still sleeping."

"Well, my meeting starts at 9. She's not going to be any trouble. I promise. Dave won't even know she's there," said Stephanie.

"Okay," said Alex as she got out of bed carefully trying not to wake Dave up. Sometimes she wondered what Stephanie thought of her. Stephanie was always making her do odd jobs like getting coffee, babysitting her daughter and other stuff that Alex probably shouldn't have been doing. "I'll see you when you get here, Bye."

"Okay, Bye," said Stephanie as she hung up the phone. Alex laid her phone down on the dresser and got an outfit out of her suitcase. She just threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair up into a messy bun and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she walked out of the bathroom Dave was sitting up in the bed and said, "What is going on?"

"Good morning to you too," said Alex.

"I'm sorry. Good morning, Baby," he said wiping his eyes. "We don't have to do anything today so why are we up so early?"

"Because Stephanie called me a few minutes ago and needs me to baby-sit Aurora for her."

"I'm sorry but are you a babysitter now?"

"I was asking myself the same question but I got Monday off out of the deal so I'll be sleeping in on Monday," she said. "Where are we on Monday night anyway?"

"Las Vegas," he said.

"Nice. We're definitely going out after RAW that night."

"Alex, the thought of you in Vegas scares me. You're wild when we go to the bars in regular towns but this is Vegas who knows what kind of wild trouble you can get into."

"I guess you're going to have to wait to find out on Monday and just think Randy and John are going to be there."

"You and Randy are a bad combination together. Just promise me you won't get us thrown out of the bars or casinos."

"I can't make any promises but I will try to be on my best behavior," she said with a smile. "But you know once I get a few drinks in me that's not possible."

"So I'm in for a wild night?" he asked getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Most likely," she said.

"Well, I have to say I love your wild nights. They turn out to be pretty fun," he said. "You can give me a preview now if you'd like."

"Sorry, I can't. Stephanie will be here with Aurora at any minute," she said. "So you might want to get some clothes on. I'm sure Stephanie wouldn't appreciate bringing her daughter into the room to see you without clothes on. So get dressed."

"Okay. And then I'm going to get us some coffee. Are you sure you can handle Steph's kid?"

"I'm hoping so. I don't really know how to handle kids."

"This should be a great experience," said Dave as he started getting dressed.

"A great learning experience. Shut up, Dave."

"Well, you're good with Athena so maybe you'll be good with Aurora."

"Aurora is two and Athena is 9. There is a difference. Athena can communicate a 2 year old can't."

"Aurora isn't 2 yet," said Dave, "she's still one and I'm sure she's in diapers too."

"Well, that's great. I have no idea how to change a diaper."

"I hope that you're joking."

"I'm not," she said. "I told you I'm not around babies or kids. I don't know what to do with them."

"This is going to be hilarious."

"Instead of making fun of me why don't you help me?"

"I'm willing to help you but I think it's going to be more fun laughing at you while you're taking care of her."

"You're such an ass," she said as she playfully hit him.

"And I would refrain from using that language around Stephanie's kid. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want her using those types of words."

"I know how to talk around little kids. I'm not stupid. Your little one has a mouth on her."

"Which one?"

"Keilani. She uses some strong language. I'm pretty sure she's called me a bitch a couple times. And I do believe at one point she labeled me a f**king bitch."

" I'm sorry about that. That's the influence of her mother," he said.

"Uh huh. You have a pretty foul mouth too. I think she gets it from you too."

"Probably. The Bautista's have a cursing problem."

"I know," she said. There was a knock on the door. "Well, that must be Stephanie," she said walking over to the door. She opened the door and saw Stephanie standing there with her daughter. "Good morning, Stephanie."

"Morning, Alex," she said. "This is Aurora. She's already eaten breakfast so she shouldn't be hungry. There are diapers in the bag if you need them. There is a pacifier in the bag but don't give it to her unless she's really fussy or ready to go to sleep because Paul and me are trying to break the habit. You have my cell phone if you need me and if she gets thirsty or needs a snack it's all in the bag. She's a little shy but she'll start warming up to you."

"Okay," said Alex. Stephanie kissed Aurora before she handed her to Alex.

"Bye, Rory," she said, "Mommy will be back very soon. Miss Alex is going to watch you until I get back. And Alex thank-you so much for doing this. I greatly appreciate it."

"No problem, Stephanie," she said.

"All right. I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over. Be good, Rory and thank-you again, Alex."

"You're welcome. She'll be fine," said Alex.

"Okay. I'll be back later. Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she shut the door. She took Aurora's bag and laid it down on the floor. As soon as Alex shut the door Aurora started crying because she didn't know Alex and her mom was gone. She cried for her mom as Alex was trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Rory." she said hugging her. "Your mommy will be right back. Do you want to watch some TV?" Aurora nodded her head. Alex walked her over to a chair in the room and sat her down on it. She flipped the TV on for her and said, "Dave, I don't know what little kids watch. What do I put on?"

"I don't know. Put on Dora or something like that. Backyardigans or something like that," he said.

"And they're on what channel?"

"I don't know. I think Nick Jr. I'm not sure."

"Okay," said Alex as she tried to find Nickelodeon. "Who would have thought that on a Saturday morning I would be looking for some child shows."

"Get used to it," said Dave, "when we have kids this is what your Saturday is going to be like every week."

"Kid. One kid," she said finally finding something for her to watch. She landed on the Disney channel for her to watch. Alex had no idea what show was on but Aurora seemed to like it because it got her quiet. Alex breathed a sigh of relief at the peace and quiet that filled the room.

"All right, Baby. I'm going to get us some coffee. I will be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay, Dave. Thank-you," she said giving him a quick kiss. She was a little scared to be left alone with Aurora because she had no idea what to do and when it came to kids she was completely lost.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked out the door.

As soon as he walked out the door Aurora started crying. "Aurora, it's okay," said Alex as she walked over to her. "Do you want some juice?"

"Juice!" said Aurora.

"Okay. I'll get you some juice. Hold on." Alex got into the bag and got a cup of juice out for her. She handed her the sippy cup and it stopped Aurora's crying. Alex was getting impatient with the crying and she felt like tacking another 5 years on her decision to have kids with Dave. She was no where ready to have kids. She was regretting telling Stephanie she would baby-sit for her but she kept telling herself that she had Monday off for doing it. Finally, Dave came back with the coffee. "Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," he said as he laid it down on the little table in the room. "How is everything going?"

"Horrible. I don't know why I told her I would baby-sit."

"Well, everything looks like it's going fine," he said handing her the coffee. "Are you ready for one of those yet?" he asked sitting down.

"No," said Alex, "and not for another 10 years."

"I thought it was 5?"

"Well, after today it's 10," she said sitting down next to him.

"Stephanie takes advantage of you," he said, "there is no reason why you're babysitting her kid today. She has a father that is more than capable of watching her. He's probably off sleeping."

"Well, I look at it this way. Stephanie is going on maternity leave again in a couple months so I'll have a break from her."

"Look at you, always looking on the bright side of a situation. Just to let you know she worked up until she delivered Aurora and then was only out 6 weeks before she came back to work. She might be the same way this this baby too."

"Don't take away my dreams but still 6 weeks is long enough time away from her. She drives me nuts!"

"If you don't want to work for WWE anymore you don't have to."

"I like it I just don't like Stephanie."

"Welcome to the club. Not many people do."

"I mean she's nice when we're not working but when we are working she's like a pitbull. She wanted me to break up that fight with you and Randy last week. How am I supposed to break up a fight between you two?"

"They got security to handle it. There was no need for you to get involved. You should never in no way, shape or form be breaking up fights between guys, out at ring side or anything like that. That is not what your job entails and if you were to get hurt I would be pissed off."

"Pissed off," said Aurora.

"Look what you did, Dave," said Alex.

"Great. I taught Vince's granddaughter a new word."

"It's actually kind of funny," said Alex as she laughed. "Although if it would be my kid I wouldn't find it so funny."

"Aurora, we don't use that word," said Dave.

"Pissed off," she said with a smile.

Alex held back the laughter as she heard Aurora repeat it over and over again. "Alex, do something."

"What am I supposed to do? I didn't teacher her the word."

"Sing a Dora song or something."

"Um. That would work if I knew any of those songs," she said. "Okay, Aurora, do you want to play. I'm sure you have some toys in here," said Alex as she went through her bag. She finally found a baby doll for Aurora to play with. "Aw look it's a baby!" she said handing it to Aurora.

"Baby," said Aurora. "Baby bottle."

"Okay. Let me see if I can find it in here," said Alex as she went through the bag. She dug and dug until she found the baby doll's bottle and handed it to Aurora.

"Tank-you," she said.

"You're welcome," said Alex as she smiled. Aurora started feeding her baby. Alex thought it was so cute. Aurora was feeding her baby like a pro. She was doing pretty good for only being 20 months old. "What's your baby's name?"

"Baby," she said.

"Okay," said Alex. She figured the baby wouldn't have a name but she asked her anyway. She was doing her best to keep her occupied. Alex was starting to think it wasn't too bad and that she could definitely handle having a kid a little sooner than 10 years. Dave just sat back and watched the two interact. He thought it was going a lot better than he thought it would. It was like Alex was a natural with kids but then he remembered this was only a 2 hour thing not an everyday thing.

Everything was going well until Aurora put her baby doll down and walked over to Alex and said, "Diapey."

"Do you need your diaper changed?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Aurora, "Diapey."

"Okay. Hold on," said Alex as she got a diaper out of the bag. "Dave, do you want to help me change her diaper. I have no idea how to do this. It's a little different than a baby doll."

"I don't know how to change diapers either," he said.

"You have two kids. How do you not know?"

"I don't know. I guess because I never changed their diapers. Sorry," he said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just figure this out myself," she said as she laid Aurora down. She took her pants off and took off her old diaper and rolled it up to throw away. Dave watched her as she put the new diaper on her. She fastened it and put Aurora's pants back on. "Well, I guess it wasn't that bad," she said handing the diaper to Dave.

"Why are you giving that to me?"

"For you to throw away," she said.

"Fine," he said.

"Thank-you, Baby," she said with a smile. She got up off the floor to go to the bathroom to wash her hands. Aurora followed behind her. She tapped Alex's leg and held up her hands. "Do you want to wash your hands too?" asked Alex. Aurora nodded her head and Alex picked her up and turned the water on. She let Aurora put her hands under the water to wash them. When she was finished Alex gave her a towel to dry them off with. They walked out of the bathroom and Alex got a book out of Aurora's bag to read to her. Alex sat down on the chair and put Aurora on her lap so she could read her the book. Aurora had Alex read the book at least 2 times and Alex was getting ready to read it a 3rd time before there was a knock on the door.

Dave got up to answer the door to see Stephanie standing there. "Hey, Steph," he said.

"Hey, Dave."

"You can come in," said Dave.

"Thanks," said Stephanie as she walked in the room. "Hey, Rory. Mommy's back." Aurora got excited when she saw her mom so Alex put her down on the floor so she could run over to her mom. "How was she?" asked Stephanie as she picked her up.

"She was good. She cried when you first left but then I put something on Disney on for her and she settled down. We played with her baby doll and read a book. She was very good," said Alex putting Aurora's stuff in the bag for Stephanie. "Although there was a little problem," said Alex.

"What?"

"Dave kind of taught her a new word."

"Oh what word would that be?" asked Stephanie.

"Pissed off," she replied.

"Oh okay. I thought you were going to say she learned the f word or something. I should have told you she's been a sponge lately. She learned asshole from Paul. That was fun when she was going around saying that."

"It sounds fun," said Alex.

"Well, thank you so much, Alex. And you can have Monday off for doing this today. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex handing her Aurora's bag. "If you ever need me to baby-sit her again I will gladly do it. Any time you need help I'm here," she said walking her to the door.

"I appreciate that, Alex, Thank-you. You two have a good day," she said walking out the door.

"You too," said Alex before she shut the door.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be was it?" asked Dave as he hugged her.

"Not really. She's cute and very sweet. Almost makes me want a kid now."

"I'm down for that if you want to have one now."

"I said almost," she said. "Something tells me that if I got pregnant before we were married my mom wouldn't like it. Maybe instead of tacking on 5 years maybe I'll knock off two years," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. "And after seeing you with Aurora today you will be a great mom there is no doubt in my mind."

"Thanks," she said as she kissed his lips.

A couple days later they were in Las Vegas for RAW. Alex and Dave arrived at the arena later than they were supposed to. They had gotten a little too caught up with their alone time and lost track of time. They walked to the locker room and were greeted by Randy and John. "You're late," said Randy.

"I know," said Dave. "I don't need you to tell me. We lost track of time," he said looking at Alex and smiled.

"Well, you better get to make up," said John.

"I don't need make up," he said.

"Well, you better do something to cover up those hickeys before Vince throws a fit about them. He's already pissed because you were late."

"Oh shit. Alex. What did I tell you about that stuff?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "I forgot. Do you want me to get my cover up out to cover them?"

"No," said Dave. "I'm not covering shit."

"You're just asking to get in trouble tonight aren't you?" asked John.

"I guess so. We're in Vegas. I don't care about it."

"Okay," said Randy, "but you know Vince and how he does things."

"Well, I also know how his daughter does things. She takes advantage of Alex."

"This isn't about me," said Alex. "And besides I didn't mind babysitting Aurora on Saturday."

"Is Vince looking for me?"

"No," said Randy, "but he knows you were late. It's not like you were 5 minutes late you were an hour late."

"Like I said we lost track of time. We were busy and time was the last thing we were worried about. And I don't have a match tonight. I just have to cut a promo about you so I'm not worried about it. I'm just going out there in my street clothes saying what I have to and then peacing out."

"Peacing out?" asked John.

"Yeah. I'm going to peace out after that come back here and spend time with Alex until the show is over."

"Doesn't she have to work?" asked Randy.

"Nope. She has the night off."

"Oh," he said. "We're going out tonight after RAW right?"

"Of course," said Alex, "It's Vegas!"

"Why do I have a feeling this night is going to end in a fight?" asked John.

"You know I have a feeling too that this is going to end up being a bad night," said Randy.

"What do you mean a feeling?" asked Alex.

"Like something bad is going to happen and there's going to be a fight," said John.

"All right. Which one of us is landing in jail tonight?" asked Dave.

"Not that kind of feeling," said John, "It's just a feeling that there's going to be a really big fight."

***A/N: So Alex did good babysitting for the first time and Stephanie probably shouldn't have put her in that position but she was deseperate and Now they're in Vegas for RAW...so many things could happen when they go out..John and Randy both have bad feelings...hmmmm..wonder what that could be. So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 30: RAW in Vegas and they go out..are John and Randy's feelings right or wrong?**


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great thank-you.**

***You know who I own. **

"John, what is there to fight about? We're in Vegas! It's supposed to be fun," said Dave.

"I know but I'm just telling you I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight."

"Well, Alex might become a stripper tonight," said Dave with a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that," said Alex. "And besides I'm not wearing this out tonight. I have an outfit in your bag, Dave. I have no need to strip."

"Alex, how skimpy is it?" asked Dave.

"It's not that skimpy," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said John.

Vince walked in the room to see Dave finally arrived. "Well, Dave, I'm glad you could grace us with your presence. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon. Alex and me lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not, Dave. And is there a reason why Alex is in this locker room?"

"I have the night off, Mr. McMahon."

"Who gave you the night off?"

"Stephanie did, Sir."

"Okay," he said. "And Dave what is on your neck?"

"What are you talking about, Mr. McMahon? I don't have anything on my neck," he said.

"Dave, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, Mr. McMahon but I think your hair cut looks good," said Dave with a smile.

"Flattery isn't going to cover those hickeys on your neck," said Vince.

"Do I have to get make up on them?" asked Dave.

"Yes. You're not going out there to cut a promo with that garbage on your neck."

"But Mr. McMahon, I'm only out there for 20 minutes and then I'm done for the night. It seems to be a waste of Janet's time doesn't it?"

"No, Dave, it doesn't because 20 minutes is enough time for our audience to see that. I want a clean show."

"No offense but this is wrestling entertainment. It's not going to be a clean show."

"Well, that is the direction we are headed," said Vince.

"Okay, Vince. I'll go to make up if it makes you feel better."

"Thank-you. I just have one more question for the 4 of you."

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"Are you guys planning on going out tonight?"

"We were thinking about it," said Randy.

"Okay," said Vince, "If you do decide to go out let's not let it get out of control like it did in Houston. Okay?"

"Okay," said Randy.

"Okay, Alex?" asked Vince.

"Why do you single me out?" she asked.

"Because you're a wild one," said Vince with a smile.

"Okay, Mr. McMahon. I won't let it get out of control," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," he said. "Now you guys have a good night."

"You too," said Randy as he opened the door for him to walk out. When Vince walked away Randy shut the door and said, "Ha, Alex is the wild one."

"You're both too wild," said John, " and you two need to keep it under control tonight."

"Okay. We will," said Alex. "You're the one that's talking about some big fight happening."

"Well, that fight will most likely involve you Miss I don't like people flirting with my fiancée," said John.

"Hey, if there are two other guys that are single around there should be no reason for them to flirt with Dave especially if I'm making out with him. I mean come on. That was asking for trouble," she said.

"She makes a point," said Dave.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be in make up?"

"I'm not going to make up. No one is going to notice them."

"Really because as soon as you walked in the door tonight I did," said John.

"They are kind of noticeable," said Randy.

"Relax," said Alex. "He has a polo on. All he has to do is do this," she said as she popped his collar. "See? Problem solved."

"Yeah but now Dave looks like a pimp," said Randy.

"Pimpin' ain't easy bro," said Dave with a smile.

"You make it look easy," said John under his breath.

"What, John?" asked Alex.

"Nothing."

"Okay," she said. "And Dave, you're not pimpin' anything so shut up."

"Are you going to wear your sunglasses out there too?" asked Randy.

"I should," said Dave. "It's my trademark. Right, Alex?"

"What?" she asked.

"Me wearing sunglasses in the ring to cut a promo."

"Oh yeah and your tight shirts. Only you could pull that off," she said. "If any other guy I knew wore his shirts tight like you there is no way they would look as good as you."

"Thanks, Baby," he said.

"You're welcome," she said.

"All right, Alex, the show is about to start and I'm out first tonight. I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you," said Dave.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him.

They were making out before Randy interrupted them and said, "Um, Dave, I think we should get going."

Dave pulled away from Alex and said, "okay." He kissed her one more time before he left the room.

"I am so glad I won't be there on your wedding night after the reception," said John.

"Well, first of all that would be kind of weird and second of all yeah it is a good idea no one will be there except for Dave and me."

"I'll make a bet with you, Alex," said John.

"A bet on what?" she asked.

"Promise you won't get offended?"

"Promise," she said.

"Okay. I bet you that you will be pregnant within the first year of your marriage."

"Not going to happen," said Alex.

"It will," said John. "That's why I'm willing to bet you. If you don't think it will you shouldn't have a problem betting me."

"Okay fine. What are we betting?" she asked.

"Money."

"How much are we talking?" she asked.

"$50," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes," she said, "if I get pregnant within the first year of my marriage I will give you $50 but if I don't' you are going to give me $50."

"Deal," he said.

"Deal," she said as they shook hands.

"You're going to lose," he said.

"No. It's called birth control. You're going to lose," she said.

"We will see," said John. "So about this wedding. Dave told me you're going to make me wear a pink tie. Is this true?"

"Yes and it's Guava. Not pink."

"It's a shade of pink and do I look like a guy that wears pink?"

"It's just a tie," said Alex. "You could be like Dave and have to wear a guava vest under his jacket."

"Better him than me," said John with a laugh. "Is he just letting you run things?"

"Pretty much. He told me I can do whatever I want but I just have to tell him the date, time and place and he'll be there. I do try to include him in the process but he tries to push it all off on me. I don't know. The only thing I got from him was putting in traditions from each of our cultures and having the reception mainly Italian tradition but with one Greek dance."

"That's it?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Alex, "I'm glad I got that much out of him. That and him picking his best man and groomsmen. He did find a flower girl though and a ring bearer but that's it."

"Aren't you guys supposed to work together?"

"Yes," said Alex. "But it doesn't matter because I'm pretty much getting what I want out of the deal. He just agrees with me."

"Well, if he just lets you run things in your marriage too you will have a great marriage from your point of view."

"A marriage is a team effort. We have to work together to make it work."

"He's passive. His main goal is going to be to spoil you and your kids and you're just going to run things. You will be in charge of that house hold."

"He's not passive," said Alex.

"I think he is," said John.

"Okay," she said.

After Dave was done cutting his promo he came back to the room. "Well, that went better than I thought," he said.

"You did really good," said Alex. "Your heel persona never ceases to amaze me. I love when you're a heel."

"A lot of people hate me as a heel," he said, "but that's how I know I'm doing my job right."

"I'm just surprised you go out there and talk in front of all those people. You're so reserved and quiet that I would never expect that from you."

"I don't know how I do it either," he said. "But at least I don't throw up like you do when I'm nervous," he said taking her in his arms.

"Yeah. I'm working on that," she said. "I am going to have on a white dress that would be super embarrassing if I threw up on our wedding day."

"You'll be fine. All you have to do is state a couple vows. Say you do and call it a day," he said.

"If only it were that simple," she said. "And your buddy here thinks that I will be pregnant in our first year of marriage."

"That's not going to happen," said Dave.

"It will," said John.

"Okay, John. Whatever you say." said Dave.

A couple hours later when Raw was over they got ready to go out to the clubs in Vegas. Alex went into the bathroom to get dressed while Randy and John were out in the ring tagging together. Alex put on a black one shoulder top and a denim mini skirt that didn't cover much. In fact it was so short that if she bent over anyone could see what she was wearing underneath. She put on her heels and fixed her hair. She put it half up and half down and put in her hoop earrings. She fixed her make up and walked out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" she asked.

Dave looked at her and his jaw dropped. "Um, excuse me? That doesn't even count as clothes," he said. "I can practically see up that skirt."

"I think it's hot," she said, "don't you?"

"I think it's hot too but a little too hot. I don't like it," said Dave.

"But it's what I'm wearing," she said.

"I have a feeling I'm going to put some assholes in their place tonight."

"Dave, it's not like I'm not going to be with you. I plan on being with you all night."

"That's true and it's easy access," he said with a smile.

"You're such a pig," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, Baby," she said. "You're thinking on the right track. There's not much to take off."

"Which is good since I will be so drunk I won't know what's going on."

"You're not the only one," she said. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?"

"Pretty much," he replied.

After Randy and John were done with their tag team match they came back to the locker room to get ready to go out. They showered and changed into their street clothes. All four of them took a limo to the club. When they arrived at the club the driver got out and opened their door. Randy and John got out first followed by Dave and he helped Alex out of the limo. They walked into the club and found a spot to hang out for the night. "Don't you guys find it suspicious that I'm always the only female with you?"

"No," said Randy.

"You're cool, Alex. You're like one of the guys," said John. "You always make it a fun night."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

"All right, Alex, what do you want to drink?" asked Dave.

"I'll take a screwdriver for now," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as he went to get their drinks.

"Well, I am going to go find a chick," said Randy as he got up from the table.

"Have fun with that," said Alex.

"You know he will," said John.

A few minutes later Dave came back to the table with their drinks. "Thanks, Baby," said Alex.

"You're welcome," he said sitting down next to her. "Where'd Randy go?"

"To find a chick," said Alex as she took a sip of her drink.

"I should have known," said Dave.

It didn't take long for Randy to come back to the table with a brunette woman. "This is Ally," said Randy as he motioned for her to sit down. He took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Ally, I'm Alex," she said.

"Hey," said Ally.

After a while Alex was feeling a little tipsy after drinking 4 screwdrivers and having a few rounds of jager bombs. "Dave, did you want to dance?" asked Alex.

"I guess," he said.

"Okay. Let's go," she said. As she got up off the chair she stumbled a little. When they got out to the floor they realized one of their favorite songs was on. "Show me The money." blasted through the club. "I love this song," she said.

"Me too," he said. As they started dancing. He had to admit Alex was doing what the song said and was showing off the body she had. She was rolling her hips and dipping low. She was grinding up against him. She was popping and locking it. "Damn, Alex," he said.

"This is what years of dance does to you," she said as she continued dancing. She turned her back to him and dropped it low and came back up. He moved his body to her as close as he could and danced with her as he softly kissed her neck.

They continued dancing for a while before Dave said, "Okay. I can't dance anymore. Let's go back to the table and have some fun over there."

"Okay," she said as she took his hand and walked back to the table with him.

When they got back to the table John had brought a woman over named Brittany. John said, "Alex and Dave, you guys are back just in time. We were getting ready to take some shots of Patron. Do you guys want to join?"

"Hell yeah," said Alex.

"Sure," said Dave.

"What the f**k was that out there on the dance floor?" asked Randy. "Where'd you learn to dance like that, Alex?"

"Dance class," she said with a smile.

"I don't know where it came from," said Dave, "but it was f**king hot as hell."

"So you liked it?" asked Alex.

"More like loved it," he said.

"Good," she said with a smile. The shots arrived and they began taking shot after shot. Alex was getting better with her shot intake. She was turning into major competition for John but she would never be able to beat Randy but it was Vegas and she was feeling daring so she said, "Randy, I'll have a shots contest with you."

"Alex, you don't want to do that," said Randy. "I am undefeated."

"I know but I want to try and beat you."

"It's not going to happen, Alex," he said.

"Are you scared I might beat you?"

"No," said Randy, "I just don't want you to get messed up more than you already are because you're trying to beat me."

"I'll be fine. Just have a shots contest with me," she said.

"All right," said Randy, "If you insist."

"Alex, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I got this," she said.

"All right," he said.

"Alex, are shots of Patron okay?" asked Randy.

"Sure," she said. "I don't really care what it is. I'm going to beat you."

"In your dreams," he said.

"We'll see," she said.

The shots arrived and the contest began. Alex was hanging in there. She was pretty much toe to toe with Randy but after a few shots she was starting to fade but she kept trying. She was up to shot 23 before she gave up. "All right, I'm done. I can't do it anymore."

"See! Undefeated!" said Randy, "But Alex you lasted longer than I thought you would. I was expecting you to be done at shot 10 but you proved me wrong. You're the only female I know that can handle their alcohol that well."

"Thanks," she said.

"You do know what's going on right?" asked Randy.

"For the most part but I'm feeling pretty f**ked up right now," she said.

"You sound it," said Randy.

"Yeah, Alex, I think you should take it easy on the drinks," said Dave. "You're definitely over the blood alcohol level."

"I'm not driving. I don't care," she said.

"I know but you should still take it easy."

"Okay," she said.

"Dave, relax. She's fine. She's fun when she gets drunk. Like she makes out with chicks," said Randy.

"She makes out with chicks?" asked Ally.

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Interesting," she said.

"You want to make out with her Ally?"

"I wouldn't mind. She's a hot chick," she said.

"Alex?" asked Randy.

"Why does it always come back to me?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said Randy, "because you've done it before."

"Doesn't mean I have to do it again."

"Come on, Alex. I will pay you to do it," said Randy.

"What did I tell you about that before. You don't' have to pay me. I'll just do it."

"So you're going to make out with her?" asked Randy.

"Why not? We're in Vegas," said Alex.

"Sweet," said Randy.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Dave.

"Alex is going to make out with Ally."

"Oh here we go," said Dave. "This is how it started in Houston."

"How can you make out with another girl?" asked Brittany.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Alex. "I know I'm not gay. I'm aware of my sexuality. It's just fun."

"It's disgusting," said Brittany.

"That would be your opinion. Seriously John, couldn't you find a girl that likes to have fun?" asked Alex.

"How can that be fun?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know but I just think it's fun. I like to keep things wild," said Alex.

"Gross," said Brittany.

"Well, no one is kissing you so you don't have to worry about it," said Randy. "All right. Let's do this," he said.

"Okay," said Alex.

"And Brittany just be glad she's not all over her fiancée at the table," said John.

"For now," said Dave. "You know how it gets. She's already in wild mode."

"I am," said Alex with a smile. Ally walked over to Alex and they leaned in and kissed each other's lips. They started making out.

"Oh shit," said Randy.

"Damn," said John. "Does Alex have a sister?"

"No," said Dave, "just brothers."

"Damn."

"Okay. I think all three of you are a bunch of pigs and you're disgusting," said Brittany as she got up and walked away.

John shrugged his shoulders and said, "I knew she wasn't going to give me any tonight anyway." He turned his attention back to Alex and Ally making out.

Alex finally pulled away and said, "I'm done."

"Wow," said John.

"That was some crazy shit," said Randy.

"I know," said Dave as he pulled Alex over to him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took his hand and ran it up and down her smooth legs. "So you're not going to make out with me?"

"I can if you want me to," she said with a smile.

"I definitely want you to," he said as he kissed her lips passionately.

"Oh here we go. They're going to go disappear in a few minutes," said John. He had realized that Randy was making out with Ally. He sighed and took another swig of his beer. Dave continued making out with Alex as he ran his hand up her thigh. He slid his hand under her skirt. She pulled away and smiled and then went back to making out with him again. She ran her hand over his head to feel the hair that was slowly growing back in. John without thinking said, "I'm glad you two are getting along so well after Dave slept with Melina after the Wrestlemania after party."

Alex pulled away from Dave and said, "WHAT?"

"John," said Dave.

"I'm sorry, Man. I thought you told her."

"I didn't tell her about that," said Dave. Randy pulled away from Ally because of all the commotion.

"YOU LIED TO ME?" asked Alex as she got off his lap.

"I didn't technically lie to you. I just told you half the story."

"YOU LIED TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT. DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE THIS FROM ME?" she asked as she pushed him off the chair.

"Damn," said Randy.

"AND YOU TWO KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"It wasn't our place to say," said John.

"SO IT WAS OKAY THAT I LOOKED LIKE A FOOL?"

Dave got up off the floor and said, "Alex, I didn't plan to hide it from you. I just didn't have the balls to tell you. I planned on telling you. I just wasn't ready to tell you," he said.

"WHATEVER, DAVE. JUST LIKE I DIDN'T PLAN TO DO THIS," she said as she punched him in the jaw.

"I deserved that," he said rubbing his jaw.

"You're right you did. I'm done," she said walking away.

"Alex." said Dave.

"F**K YOU!" she said as she kept walking away.

***A/n: Can't say I feel bad for Dave...everyone warned him..he's lucky the only thing he got was pushed off the chair and punched in the jaw. Alex could have done worse. And Alex is just wild and out of control. So what did you guys think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 31: How does Alex deal with it? And we all know Randy helps her make her decision. **


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter you guys are awesome!**

***You know who I own. **

"You better go get your chick," said John, "she's a 22 year old female with a nice body and practically nothing on. She's walking around a Vegas bar. You better go get her before someone else does and hurts her."

"John, this is your fault. You shouldn't have said shit about Melina. 'oh I'm so glad you two are getting along together so well after you slept with Melina after the Wrestlemania after party' What the f**k was that shit?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you told her. You came to Randy and me and said that you told her about Melina. What you left out was that you only told her half the story."

"How's that jaw feel, Dave?" asked Randy with a laugh.

"It hurts," he said rubbing his jaw, "I think she made me dislocate it. And I'm pretty sure I lost a tooth too."

"She f**ked you up. You better hope she doesn't find Melina or she's going down," said Randy.

"F**k you're right," said Dave as he ran after Alex. She was sitting at the bar ordering another drink as Dave sat down next to her. "Baby, I am so sorry," he said putting his arm around her.

"Get the f**k out of my face and get your hands off of me," she said removing his hand.

"Alex, I was going to tell you.." he started to say.

"Then why didn't you? Why did you feel the need to lie to my face?"

"I didn't technically lie to you. I just told you half the story."

"And when I asked you if you were keeping something else from me you told me no. So yes you did lie to my face," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Alex, I think you should take it a little easy on the alcohol. You're drinking a little too much," said Dave.

"Don't f**king tell me what to do. Just get away from me," she said.

"Alex, please just listen to me."

"Get away," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Alex."

"Get," she said as she threw her drink on him, "ooops I think I need another. I seemed to have spilled mine. Now get."

"Alex," he said taking her hands. "I love you," he said as he leaned into kiss her. She pulled away and removed her hands from his and before he knew it her fist hit his right eye. "I guess I deserved that too," he said as he held his eye.

"GET AWAY!"

"I'm leaving," he said as he walked back over to John and Randy.

"How'd that go for you?" asked John.

"She punched me," he said as he sat down.

"Again?"

"Yeah. She may be little but she packs a mean punch. She got me right in the eye. Hurts like hell," he said. "Why don't one of you try talking to her? John, I think it should be you because it is your fault she's even upset with me."

"No, Dave, it's your own fault she's upset with you. You didn't tell her the whole story."

"I'll talk to her," said Randy. "I'm sorry Ally, we can hook up later if you want," he said as he kissed her.

"All right," she said, "later you're all mine."

"Good," said Randy as he walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Alex. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Alex as she took a sip of her drink.

"You're getting a little f**ked up aren't you?"

"I guess," she said "but I know what I'm doing and what's going on."

"I see," said Randy. "So you shouldn't be so upset with Dave."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because he loves you. Yeah he may have lied to you but he really loves you, Alex."

"He doesn't love me because if he did he wouldn't have lied to me."

"Alex, trust me if you're not around you're all he ever talks about. You are his world. He may be a little bit of an asshole sometimes but he means well. He's a good guy. He's quiet, smart when he wants to be and he's caring. He pretty much worships the ground you walk on. He really loves you. If he didn't love you then he wouldn't be marrying you. Dave isn't the marrying type anymore. After he divorced his last wife he vowed never to get married again unless he found a woman that he really loves. I don't think he was expecting to fall in love when he met you but some how you both fell in love with one another. He was this guy that went out slept with ring rats and had wild nights with chicks but then he met you and you were so much more than that. I remember the first time I saw you I called you a chick. He took offense to that. He said you weren't a chick and your name was Alex. Trust me, Alex, he is in love with you. He does stupid stuff but in the end you're the only girl he loves. He gave up his old life to be with you. I think you two should be together and I think you should give him another chance. I mean he would give you the world if he could. Trust me, Alex, he loves you more than words can say. It may not seem like it but he really does love you and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for you."

"I really do love him, Randy, but he lied to me."

"I know but I don't think he wanted you to get hurt. He was pretty drunk that night we all were. Sometimes we have problems controlling what we do when we drink. I know that's no excuse but sometimes alcohol just takes over our bodies and minds and has us doing crazy stuff. You know like you making out with chicks when you're drunk."

"Yeah. I know but I don't' like using the alcohol as an excuse. Especially for cheating. That would be like me kissing you right now and blaming it on the alcohol. That is a stupid thing to do. Blaming stuff on alcohol it just doesn't fly. There is no doubt in my mind that he loves me but it just hurt me more that he lied to me. I knew he was cheating on me he could have just told me the truth. I wouldn't have been so upset."

"Do you love him?"

"A lot," said Alex with a smile.

"Then go tell him and listen to his apology. Don't let this one thing ruin your relationship," said Randy.

"Okay," said Alex as she got up from the bar and took her drink over to the table. "Hey, Baby," she said as she sat down next to Dave.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm sorry that I hit you and I just want you to know that I really love you and I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too, Alex, and I'm so sorry that I did what I did and then lied to you about it to your face. I should have told the truth and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You should have told me the truth because lying isn't the way to go and everyone makes mistakes sometimes. You just screwed up. All you had to do was tell me and I wouldn't have gotten so upset. You kept it hidden from me and that hurt me more than anything. If we can be open and tell each other what we did wrong in this relationship and we keep secrets how are we supposed to make it work. I want to be Mrs. Alexandra Bautista but if you're hiding stuff from me and lying to me it's never going to happen."

"I promise never to lie to you again or hide anything from you again. I love you, Alex and I always will. I can't wait for the day you're my wife. You are perfect in every way. I love you so much," he said as he pulled her over to him.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him.

"By the way," he said, "you have quite the punch on you."

"I told you I could take you," she said with a smile before she kissed him again.

"So I take it everything is good between these two again," said John.

"Obviously," said Alex as she pulled away from Dave. "I wouldn't be making out with him if it wasn't."

"Okay," said John, "Don't let me stop you from having your little make out session."

"I won't," said Alex as she kissed Dave again.

John looked over to see Ally and Randy making out. He rolled his eyes and said, "I guess I should go find a chick." He got up and searched the bar for a female to make out with and spend the night with.

Dave brought Alex onto his lap to make out with her. He ran his hand up her leg and slipped it under her skirt. He began kissing her neck and said, "How about we go back to the hotel and have a party of our own."

"All right," said Alex. "I like that idea," she said as she smiled.

"Let's get out of here," he said helping her off his lap. They started walking out of the bar and Alex was so messed up she couldn't even walk straight. "You're so messed up right now," he said.

"I know," she said. "Just don't let go of me because I can't walk on my own."

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. They started walking to the hotel.

"Tomorrow is really going to suck," said Alex.

"Yeah but tonight is going to be amazing."

"Oh really?" she asked as she stumbled a little bit. "I told you not to let go," she said.

"Yes really. And you let go of me," he said.

"Yeah because I don't have the strength to hold on. I told you I don't know which way I'm going," she said, "carry me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah because I don't' know if I can walk anymore," she said.

"You're lucky you're so light or I wouldn't be carrying you. I'll give you a piggy back ride to the hotel," he said.

"Do I look like I'm 5?"

"No. More like 10 but just get on my back. I'll carry you back like that."

"Shut up, Asshole," she said before trying to get on his back. She ended up stumbling and falling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said laughing. "Stop moving so I can get on."

"I wasn't moving in the first place."

"It seemed like you were. I don't know. I don't even know what's going on," she said.

"Are you feeling lost?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah. Very. Just stop moving and let me get on your back," she said trying to get on his back. She finally managed to get on his back and said, "the streets of Las Vegas are getting a show because my skirt definitely just rode up."

"I told you not to wear that skimpy skirt but no you just had to wear it," said Dave.

"So you don't care that Las Vegas is seeing my who ha?"

"You are wearing under correct?" asked Dave.

"Um. About that," she said.

"You're not are you?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Alex, what were you thinking? That skirt is like 2 inches long and you don't put underwear on. What were you thinking?"

"Well, obviously I wasn't and don't act like you didn't know back at the bar your hands were all up my skirt. So don't act like it's a big surprise."

"Alex, you are way too out of control!"

"I know but you love it," she said as she kissed his neck.

"I do," he said. "We're going to have the craziest and wildest marriage ever."

"I know," she said. "Our kid is going to be like what the f**k is wrong with my parents."

"I know," he said, "but our kid may just be as wild and crazy as us."

"I'd say that's a possibility," she said with a laugh. "I really want to have a baby but I don't think I'm ready to give up this life yet."

"You don't have to. There is no rush for us to have a baby. You've still got time to be young and be wild. It's not like we're going to get married and you're going to become a mommy."

"I hope not," she said.

"As long as you're taking your birth control like you should we shouldn't have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy. You're taking your birth control now aren't you?"

"Like it's my religion," she said.

"Is it really possible for you to have twins?" he asked.

"Oh it's very possible," she said. "Especially since my mom is a twin it is very likely for me to have twins."

"That's a scary thought," he said.

"Yeah tell me about it," she said, "I swear if I ever go to the doctor's and they tell me the baby has two heads I might just cry."

"Me too, Alex, me too."

"Two babies is WAY too many babies to take care of."

"I know. One is good."

"I'm with you on that," she said. They arrived at the hotel and Alex said, "All right. Let me get down so that everyone in the lobby doesn't see my who ha. I mean all of Las Vegas already has but I would prefer that people I work with not see it."

"I agree with you there," said Dave as he let her get off his back. She fixed her skirt and took Dave's arm and walked with him into the hotel. They got on the elevator and headed up to their room. As soon as they were in their room Dave shut the door behind them and it didn't take long before he was making love to Alex. They made love a couple times. When they were finished Dave laid beside Alex as she rolled over and laid her hand on his chest along with her head. "See? I told you it would be an amazing night," he said.

"Yeah it was," she said, "but something tells me tomorrow is going to be Hell."

"I'd say so. I love you, Alex," he said rubbing her arm with his hand.

"I love you too," she said. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out more with the wedding planning. I know you told me we could do what I wanted but I would like more of your input. It's your wedding too," she said.

"Alex, it doesn't matter to me what we do as long as at the end of everything we are husband and wife."

"I know but I really think that you should help out with some stuff. I don't want it to be all about me."

"Alex, this wedding is all about you. I know how women are with their wedding plans. You have probably had your wedding planned since you were a little girl. This is your first wedding and hopefully your last but it should be all about you. You're the bride."

"But you never had a big wedding," she said.

"And I didn't need to. If I had my way we would have gotten married here tonight in Vegas but you deserve to do what you want and have the wedding you always dreamed of and your mom wouldn't be too happy if we got married like that."

"Do you want to get married here in Vegas tonight?"

"No, Alex because first of all you're too messed up, second of all you have been so busy planning everything and the invitations are out. We're not getting married here," said Dave.

"Are you sure because I would marry you in a heartbeat," she said.

"I'm sure. I want you to have the wedding you've always wanted and the wedding your mom has always wanted you to have."

"I know but can you at least help me out if we're doing it my way?"

"Alex, if it means that much to you then yes I will help out with the wedding planning."

"Thank-you, Baby," she said as she kissed him.

"How about we do honeymoon planning? Or at least practice what is going to happen on our wedding night. You know like how we're going to seal the deal on the marriage."

"I know what you meant and I don't think so. I think we've practiced that more than enough times."

"Okay," he said, "it was worth a shot."

"I know you tried but you're pretty much an expert at that so I don't' think there is any need to practice."

"An expert huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. An expert," she said, "I'd say probably the best."

"Thanks," he said.

"Yeah. Don't let it go to your head," she said.

"I won't," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep now or at least pass out. I don't know which but either way I'm about to be out any minute now. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, Alex," he said as he shook his head with a smile. He loved how Alex was when she was drunk. He loved everything about her. He thought she was a great person and he couldn't wait until the day he could call her his wife. She was a very special person in his life. She always made him laugh and she just brightened his day. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said before she fell asleep.

The next day Alex and Dave didn't wake up until noon. When Alex got out of bed she had the worst headache you could ever imagine. Her head was throbbing and it felt like someone was pounding a drum inside her head. She groaned as she got out of bed. She grabbed a pair of Dave's basketball shorts and one of his t-shirts and put them on. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and then ran to the bathroom. She was feeling pretty sick and was starting to regret all those drinks and shots she took the night before. Dave woke up noticing Alex was gone and slipped out of bed and put on his underwear. He wasn't feeling the greatest either. He walked into the bathroom to see Alex hung over the toilet. He walked over and sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed her back. "I see you're having a rough morning."

"Don't yell," she said, "and yes I'm having a morning from Hell. I think I was run over by a bus," she said before she started throwing up again.

"Do you want anything or need anything?" he asked.

"Ugh," she said.

"I'll take that as a no," he said as he kept rubbing her back. "It's okay, Alex."

She sat down below the sink and cupped her face in her hands. "Just make the room stop spinning," she said.

"Here," he said helping her up off the ground. "I think you should go back to sleep."

"I don't need to go to sleep. I just need the room to stop spinning and for you to stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling," he said.

"Last night was one wild night," she said. "What happened? I don't remember anything after the bar when I told you I loved you. All I know is we ended up back here."

"You were pretty messed up when we left the bar. I had to give you a piggy back ride all the way back here and Las Vegas saw your girl parts because you decided not to wear underwear," he said.

"Well, that's always great," she said sitting down on the bed. "Are you sure I wasn't hit by a bus?"

"I'm pretty sure, Alex," he said.

"Then I definitely died and came back," she said.

"See and you were willing to get married last night."

"What? We're married?"

"No, not yet," he said with a laugh. "I mentioned something about it and you were willing. I told you no because you were pretty messed up. See what would have happened if we would have gotten married you would have been upset and confused."

"Yeah. I would be upset. I've planned a lot for this wedding and I didn't do it to get married in a little wedding chapel in Vegas with an Elvis impersonator," she said.

"So see it's a good idea I told you no. I was smart about that."

"You were," said Alex. "Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick again," she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. When she was done she brushed her teeth and walked back out to the bedroom.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I think I'm done with being sick. I'm just not sure if I can handle eating anything."

"Okay," he said, "so I won't order room service."

"Do you have Gatorade and some Asprin with you?" she asked.

"Actually, I do have some Gatorade. I figured we would need some since we were in Vegas and I know how you get with the drinking so yes I do have some." He said getting up and walking over to one of his bags. He pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and dug in his bag for some Tylenol. He finally found some and walked it over to Alex. "Here, Baby," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said. "I really don't know if I'm going to drink like that again. I feel like crap."

"Alex, who are you trying to fool? You'll be drinking again the next time we go out."

"Probably," she said as she took a couple Tylenols. "By the way, I am sorry about the black eye I gave you."

"My eye is black and blue?"

"Yeah. You have a nice shiner."

He got up and walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He definitely had a black and blue eye. When Alex punched him she punched him. He walked back out to the room and said, "Alex, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"You're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?" he asked walking over to the bed with her.

"Yeah," she said as she got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and kissed him.

"You know what else can help a headache right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, Dave. I know," she said before she kissed him again. He laid her down and it wasn't long before he made love to her.

When they were finished he gently kissed her forehead and laid down next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. "Alex, I love you and I never want a repeat of what happened last night."

"I love you too and I hope we never have to repeat that kind of thing. All you have to do is be honest. If either of us makes a mistake the best thing to do is be honest about it. Don't hide it and lie about it. Honesty is the best policy," she said running her hand up and down his chest.

"I know and I promise to be honest with you from now on."

"That's all I ask," she said.

"So how about tonight we go out to dinner, go to see a movie and then have a romantic night back here? I want to make up for lying to you," said Dave.

"Okay," she said, "but let's go out for Thai food tonight."

"All right, I can deal with that," he said. "And if you want to we can do some wedding planning today."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, if that's what you want to do," he said with a smile.

"It is."

"Okay," he said, "then it's wedding planning we're going to do."

***A/N: Awwww. Dave is back to be a sweet guy..how long is that going to last? And Alex must have punched him pretty hard both times but all is good with them now. Well, at least for now. So what did you guys think? Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great thank you. **

Dave went to get him and Alex some coffee and while he was gone Alex decided to jump in the shower to try to get rid of what was left of her hangover. She still felt like she was run over by a bus but it wasn't as bad. When she got out she threw her hair up in a messy bun and threw on a pair of Dave's clothes, walked out to the room and got a few wedding books out of her suitcase. She was excited that Dave was going to take the time to sit and help do some planning with her. It was something that she really wanted to happen. Alex sat down on the bed and was looking at wedding dresses. She still had no idea what kind of dress she wanted or what dress she was specifically interested in. She thought a lot of them were pretty but she could only have one. She picked 3 that she absolutely liked and she was going to show Dave to get input. As she was sitting on the bed Dave walked into the room with the coffee. "I'm back, Baby," he said as he entered the room.

Alex got up off the bed and walked over to get her coffee from Dave. "Thanks, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips quickly.

"So are you feeling any better?" he asked following her over to the bed.

"Much better. Remind me never to drink that much again," she said sitting down on the bed.

"I tried to warn you that you were drinking too much but you told me you were fine and told me not to tell you what to do," said Dave as he sat down next to her.

"I was drunk! You should have taken the drinks away."

"You threw your drink on me and punched me in the face. I don't think it would have been a good idea to take your drink away."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm a little short tempered."

"It's okay," said Dave. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at wedding dresses. I don't have any idea on what one I want to get. I think they're all pretty but I can only get one. My mom is still trying to get me to wear the dress she wore when she married my dad but I do not want to."

"Please don't," said Dave, "I can only imagine what kind of wedding dress your mom had when she got married. I'm sure there was no skin showing."

"Of course she didn't show any skin. I've seen the dress. I don't like it. I would much rather pick out my own more recent dress. I just need to have the body for it. It's so hard because I'm so small and I have no boobs or curves."

"Alex, trust me you have boobs. They're just not big."

"Exactly, Dave and that's the problem. I wish they were bigger."

"Alex, do you want me to put money down for you to get implants?"

"No, Dave. I won't go that route," she said with a smile.

"Then why complain about them? I personally think you have the hottest body ever no matter how big or how small your boobs are. Your body looks fine to me so you shouldn't stress so much about how it looks."

"Yeah, Dave, remember that after I have a kid."

"You'll still be hot," he said. "And by the way last night you said you really wanted to have a baby."

"I do but not now. I like going out and having fun. I like getting drunk and partying. I'm actually kind of too selfish to have a kid right now. Besides let's get through the wedding first before we discuss kids," she said.

"All right," said Dave, "so how are we doing this wedding ceremony with each tradition of our nationalities?"

"Well, I was thinking the wedding ceremony itself would mostly be Greek traditions. We could do the whole crowning thing, the cup thing, the ceremonial walk and then the removal of the crowns. And we could add in the coin ceremony during the wedding which is a Filipino thing," she said.

"Okay," he said, "but what about your Italian heritage. I know your mom is not going to let it be all Greek and Filipino."

"I know but the Italian traditions I would like to do for the wedding happen before. Like you and me are supposed to walk into the church or wherever we're getting married at together. And we have a morning mass."

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before they meet at the alter on the day of their wedding?"

"That's how you guys look at it but in Italy it's totally different. Usually the bride and groom meet and head to the place of the wedding together. The towns people usually throw objects in front of the couple to see what kind of wife the woman will be. For example if someone puts a crying child in front of the couple and the bride stops to comfort the child she'll be a good mom. They also could have the bride and groom cut something with a saw to show how well they work together. I don't know it's just an Italian thing. Then the bride and groom walk into the church together. My parents saw each other before they got married and they're going as strong as ever."

"That's kind of interesting. I'll do the whole morning mass the morning of our wedding and I have this idea because I was thinking about our New York trip and how you felt like Cinderella riding in a horse drawn carriage," he said.

"Okay, I'm listening," she said.

"Well, since we're going to be in Connecticut for the wedding so we'll be staying in a hotel how about we get ready for the wedding in our separate hotel rooms and not see each other until we meet in the lobby of the hotel. Then we have a horse drawn carriage take us to Vince's estate? Then we take a horse drawn carriage to the reception?"

"Did you come up with that idea all by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "do you like it?"

"Love it," she said. "That is an awesome way to arrive at the estate. And while we're talking about the reception can it be Italian?"

"Sure," he said.

"Okay," she said. "And if it's an Italian reception the bridal party will be separated from the other guests for an hour to be served cocktails. Then we join the other guests."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of drinking that happens at Italian wedding receptions."

"I like that," he said. "See? We're getting somewhere."

"Yeah. I know. So I know it's my decision but what wedding dress do you like the best?" she asked him showing him the three dresses she absolutely loved. "Which one do you think would look the best on me?"

Dave looked at the book and looked at each of the dresses. He was having a tough time deciding because he thought they would all look good on her but he finally said, "I like this halter dress the best. I think it goes great with your body type."

"Really? I don't know. I have to go try them on and stuff. Then I'll know but I do like that one a lot. I just don't know how good it's going to look on me," she said.

"Well, if I had to pick any dress out for you, that would be the one I'd pick but in the end it's your choice and you can have whatever dress you want. I personally think it's a lot of money to spend for a one time thing but if your parents are willing to pay for it then more power to them."

"A wedding is a big deal. You can't just wear any dress it has to be the perfect dress."

"I guess," he said, "but I think it's a waste to spend all this money on a wedding dress only for you to wear it one time."

"I think it's well worth the money," she said. "Especially since I'm marrying the best, most caring, most friendly and hottest man on this Earth. There is no other man on this Earth that comes close to you."

"Thanks, Baby. And there is no woman on this Earth that comes close to you. You're an amazing woman. And I know you're going to be an amazing wife." He said as he kissed her lips softly.

When they broke the kiss Alex said, "Wow. That kiss was amazing."

"I can show you what else is amazing," he said with a smile.

"Yeah. I bet you can but not now," she said, "sorry."

"Okay," he said. "So are we going to say our own vows for the wedding?"

"Do you want to?" asked Alex.

"Not really."

"Okay, then we'll do it the old fashion way. I feel like I'm so stressed about this wedding and we still have a year yet," she said.

"You shouldn't be stressed. Everything will be fine but a year does go fast and this wedding gets bigger and bigger so we have more planning and work to do before we get to the next year. And with our busy schedule it's better we're planning it now and not later."

"That's true. Next year will be here before we know it."

"Time goes very fast," he said, "so anymore planning?"

"Not right now," she said. "My mom is already going to be disappointed that we planned this much without her being involved."

"Don't want to disappoint your mom," he said, "So we have a couple hours before we have to get ready to go out. What do you want to do?"

"I'm in the mood to go get piercings," she said.

"You want to get piercings?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want to get my belly button done."

"Don't you already have it pierced?" he asked.

"Yeah but only once. I want to get it done 3 more times and have 4 piercings," she responded.

"Wow," he said. "Are you sure you're sober?"

"Yes, asshole. I am. I am just feeling daring right now," she said.

"Okay. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yep," she said. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. There's no better place to do it than Vegas."

"Cool," he said. "Do you think I should get a piercing?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know where because you pretty much have everything pierced."

"I could get my tongue done again."

"Please don't. I think that is the most disgusting piercing someone could get. And you're not kissing me or anything else with a pierced tongue."

"Okay," he said. "How about nipples?"

"You're crazy and again no. That's just weird."

"I don't know. I don't even wear half the piercing I have except for my nose and my ears. I'll just watch you get pierced," he said.

"All right, so let's go find a piercing place and go get this done," she said closing up the books.

"I know the perfect place."

"How do you know the perfect place when you live no where near Vegas?"

"Because I've had a lot of wild and crazy nights in Vegas that ended up at this place."

"Okay," she said.

"And I will pay for you to get it done."

"You don't have to," she said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to," he said.

"Well, if you're offering then fine," she said getting up off the bed to put her shoes on.

"You're wearing that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why not? I'm just going to get a piercing," she said helping him up off the bed.

"You know, I may be 17 years older than you but I'm not that old. I'm only 39 years old. I'm not helpless yet."

"I know," she said, "but I was just being nice."

"Thanks," he said as he quickly kissed her lips. They walked out of their hotel room and headed to the piercing place. Dave pulled into the parking lot and said, "this is it!"

"Um, it doesn't look very clean."

"Trust me, Alex, it's clean. Everything is sterilized and clean. It's a tattoo parlor too. I wouldn't get a tat here but a piercing is fine."

"Thanks. That makes me feel safe," she said getting out of the car.

"You'll be fine. I promise. This is where I got my nose done and it's still on my face right?"

"Yes," she said with a laugh.

"So see? You'll be fine. It's not like you're going to lose a belly button or anything." He said as he took her hand.

"Okay," she said. She was still a little nervous over the whole thing but she was trusting Dave. He knew what he was talking about at least she hoped he did.

"You know you pick the most random things to do on a free day," he said holding the door open for her.

"I like to be a little daring sometimes," she said with a smile.

"You are a daring little thing," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But daring has its advantages. You're pretty much up for anything and everything."

"Mostly anything and mostly everything," she said.

Dave and Alex walked up to a big guy with a lot of facial piercings and tattoos. He was bald with tattoos that covered his head. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Dave, "my fiancée wanted to get her belly button pierced 3 more times."

"Okay," he said, "I need to see her I.D." Alex pulled out her wallet and handed him her driver's license. He looked over her license and said, "Are you really 22 years old?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," he said. He pulled out a paper. "I need you to read and sign this." He handed the paper to Alex. She read over it and it was pretty much telling her that they couldn't be held responsible if something went wrong with the piercing. She wasn't sure if she wanted to sign it but eventually she signed it and gave it back to him. "All right. Follow me," he said. He wasn't very classy and Alex didn't feel very comfortable going alone with him so she made Dave walk back with her. He took Alex to a room and said, "Okay. You can pick out the belly button rings that you would like."

"Okay," said Alex as she looked at them. She picked out the three that she wanted. They were pretty simple. While she was picking them out the guy was getting everything ready. Alex watched him to make sure everything he was getting out was clean and it was so that made her feel a lot better. She took the three balls that she had picked out over to him and said, "These are the three that I want."

"Okay," he said taking them from her. "I just need you to get up on the chair and I'll put it back for you so I can start the procedure. Are you allergic to latex?"

"No," she said as she got on the chair.

"Okay," he said as he put on a pair of gloves. He put the chair back and said, "Can you please lift your shirt?"

"Yes," she said as she lifted her shirt. She was still a little nervous so Dave walked over and held her hand.

The guy cleaned up the area he was piercing and pulled out a needle. "You're just going to feel a little pinch," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as he put the needle through her skin. She winced a little bit but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. He continued on with the procedure until he finished the piercings.

"I'm all done," he said.

"All ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"It didn't even hurt at all," she said.

Dave looked at her belly button and said, "It looks good, Alex. It's pretty hot."

Alex looked at her belly button and said, "It does look good. I really like it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. He went through with the care procedures and how she should clean it. "You should also leave them in for 8 weeks. If you take them out before the 8 weeks is up you have a chance of them going closed."

"Okay," said Alex. The guy took Alex and Dave back out to the front so that Dave could pay. The guy totaled everything up and told Dave how much he owed. Dave ran his card through and signed the paper. "Thanks, Baby," said Alex.

"Anything for you," he said. "It really looks good. I haven't ever seen that done before. Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be original," she said as they walked to the car.

"So you don't like the idea of a tongue piercing?" he asked opening the car door for her.

"No. It's disgusting but that's just my opinion. I personally wouldn't like making out with you anymore if you had your tongue ring in," she said.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on putting it back in," he said.

"Good," she said. Dave shut the door and walked over to the driver's side and headed back to the hotel.

Later that evening Dave and Alex headed out to a local Thai restaurant for dinner. "Baby, are you sure you want to do Thai food for dinner?" asked Dave.

"Yes. I like to be cultured. We always do Italian, Chinese, Mexican and stuff like that. I want to do Thai today. Is that okay or do you want to do something else?"

"I guess Thai is okay. I'd rather do sushi."

"Dave, I am so sick of eating sushi it's ridiculous."

"Okay, then Thai it is," he said as he continued driving.

"You're not upset are you?"

"No," he said. "It's just I don't eat Thai food that often so I don't know what to get."

"Oh," she said. "If you really don't feel like going we can go somewhere else," she said.

"No, Alex. Tonight is about you so if you want to do Thai that's what we're going to do," he said.

"All right," she said.

When they arrived at the Thai restaurant they were seated immediately. The waitress handed them a menu and walked away. They looked through the menu to find a drink to order. "What are you getting to drink?" asked Dave.

"Probably the Thai iced tea. It's really good. What about you?"

"I guess the same thing. I told you I don't come to Thai places very often."

"Okay," she said. "Trust me it's really good."

"I trust you," he said.

The waitress came over and they ordered their drinks and their meals. Alex ordered the Ginger fried chicken and Dave ordered the same thing because he had no idea what else to order. When their food came he was a little hesitant to eat it but once he ate it he was glad that he did. "How do you like it?" asked Alex.

"It's really good. Thanks for suggesting Thai food."

"You're welcome," she said as she ate. "Thanks for bring me here."

"No problem."

"So this is life on the road? Eating out every night and getting room service. Living out of suit case and being in a new city every night?"

"Pretty much. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Traveling is so much fun. I always wanted to travel and now I'm getting my chance. I think out of all the places we've gone Vegas has been one of my favorites. The casinos are fun, the clubs are amazing and it's just a good time all around. I wouldn't live here but I definitely want to come back even if I did get so drunk last night I didn't know where I was."

"You were pretty shitfaced last night."

"I know. I felt it this morning."

"You were jacked up this morning. I see you're feeling better now."

"Yeah. I am. Much better," she said as she finished eating.

"Do you still want to do a movie tonight or do you just want to go back to the hotel and hang out on the balcony?"

"Let's just go back to the hotel and hang out."

"Okay," he said.

After they left the restaurant they headed back to the hotel. They were walking into the lobby and headed up to their room when they ran into Melina. "Hey, Dave," she said smiling at him. Dave ignored her and kept walking with Alex. "Dave!" she yelled.

Alex was about to turn around and say something to her but Dave said, "Don't, Alex. She's not even worth it. Let's just go up to our room and spend some time together."

"Okay, Baby," she said wrapping her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked up to their room. When they got to the room Dave ordered Champagne up to their room so they could have some to drink while sitting out on the balcony. It didn't take long for the champagne to arrive and once it did Dave tipped the guy and brought it into the room. He poured himself and Alex a glass and walked out to meet her on the balcony.

"Here, Alex," he said handing her a glass.

"Thanks," she said taking it. Dave took a seat next to her and moved his chair closer to hers.

"It's beautiful out here tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said looking at the sky.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Alex, I know something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is," he said wrapping an arm around her.

"It's just this whole Melina thing. It kind of bothers me," she said.

"You don't' have to worry about Melina. She's nothing to me. You're the most important thing to me right now. I am sorry about that situation with her."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's her. I don't' trust her. She drugged you once. What if she does it again?"

"If you're with me how can she drug me?"

"That's true," said Alex as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Don't stress yourself about it. My heart is yours and it will always be yours. No one is ever going to take it away from you," he said.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"Come here," he said bringing her over to him. She sat down on his lap and he said, "Alex, I promise. No one is ever going to take me away from you. I love you so much that no one will ever come close to you or be able to take your place. You're going to be my wife and when you're ready we're going to have a beautiful baby together and nothing is ever going to change that. You mean the world to me and you always will. You've got me, Alex and you always will."

"I love you too. I really can't wait to be your wife and have a beautiful baby with you. You're an awesome guy, Dave. You've done so much for me and you've given me so much. Thank-you."

"I did it because I love you," he said. "So about our future."

"What about it?" she asked.

"Where did you want to move with me?"

"Florida," she said. "Definitely Florida."

"Okay. Which part of Florida?" he asked.

"Tampa or Miami."

"Okay. When we're in Florida in a couple months do you want to go house hunting?"

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "why not?"

"I don't know," she said.

"I mean we're getting married next year and we both don't want to stay in D.C. so why not go house hunting in Florida while we're there and already have our house?"

"Okay," she said.

"Just imagine how much fun we're going to have in Florida. Especially if we end up in Miami. We could hit the clubs all the time. We can do the same in Tampa. You can be as wild and crazy as you want to be down there," he said.

"It will be pretty fun and we'll be newlyweds. I can't wait," she said. "I think I made a decision about our future."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to use our first year of marriage as a time to let out all my wildness and crazy behavior and then after our first wedding anniversary try for a baby. I just want that year to be young and crazy before I really have to worry about changing diapers, giving bottles and finding pacifiers. I really want a baby but I just need that year," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"It's your body and your decision. Whenever you're ready I'm ready," he said.

"Okay," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned down and started kissing him. He moved his hands up her shirt as they made out. They were about to go inside when Dave's phone started going off. Alex pulled away and said, "Leave it."

"Okay," he said as he picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her down on the bed and began making out with her again. He removed his shirt and then slowly removed hers exposing her cami she had on underneath.

"I love you," she said as she started kissing him again. She started kissing his neck when his phone went off again. "Are you kidding me? Who is it?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone and said, "Melina."

"Call her back and tell the bitch to leave you alone and stop calling you or I'm walking down to her hotel room and handling it myself," she said. "I'm getting sick of this. I'm trying to have an intimate moment with you and this slut is blowing up your phone. You better do something about it Dave."

"Okay, Alex, but can we continue before I do," he asked.

"No. Handle it now and then we'll continue," she said grabbing her shirt off the floor and putting it back on.

"Fine," he said as he dialed Melina's number.

***A/N: Seriously? Why can't Melina leave Dave alone? He's engaged to Alex and they're both pretty serious about where their future is going and this skank Melina just won't let them alone..So tell me what did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 33: Is Alex going to have to handle the Melina situation or is Dave going to get it under control?**


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own. **

"Hey, Baby," said Melina as she answered the phone.

"Melina, you need to leave me alone. I am with Alex and I plan to be with her forever. I don't want anything to do with you. Stop calling me and harassing me or I'm sending Alex down there to handle you," he said.

"I'm not scared of that slut," said Melina.

"She's not a slut. You're the slut. Now go on with your life and I'll go on with mine. I am marrying Alex and we're both serious about this and where our future is headed and it doesn't include you," said Dave as he hung up the phone and threw it on the night stand.

"Very well said," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck.

"You liked that?"

"Yes," she said as she kissed him. "Do you like this?" she whispered into his ear as she started kissing his neck. She climbed on top of him and removed her shirt. She continued kissing his neck and moving down his body.

"I love it, Alex," he said as he moved his hands up her cami. He slowly removed her cami and laid her down. He kissed her lips passionately as his hands wandered her body. He began to remove her pants and slid them off. Alex reached down and unbuttoned Dave's jeans and helped him out of them. She rolled him over and climbed back on top of him. As they were about to make love Dave's cell phone started going off again. "F**K," he said.

"Just leave it," said Alex as she rolled back over and pulled Dave on top of her. As he was about to enter her his phone started going over again. "Forget it," she said as she pushed Dave off her and sat up.

"Alex, come on. I want to do this and I know you want to do this. Just lay down and let me finish this."

"Dave, no. I'm done tonight. She's just going to keep calling and calling. I'm going to handle this myself."

"Alex, please come on," he said as he moved behind her and started kissing her neck. "Why don't you deal with her after we do this?" he asked as he started to massage her body with his hands. "Please, Baby?" he asked.

"No, Dave. I'm tired of this shit with her," said Alex as she got up off the bed. "It's starting to piss me off!" Alex walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She threw her hair up in a messy bun. "It's not going to stop unless I make it stop," she said.

"Alex, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay Melina a little visit," she said. "And I'm going to make sure we come to an agreement."

"Alex, do you know how much trouble you could get in if you get into a fight with her?"

"Dave, do you know how much sex we aren't going to have if I don't handle this tonight. And trust me I like having sex and I do get a little pissed off when I don't have it. So let me go talk with her and come to an agreement."

"Well, if our sex life is at stake go ahead and do what you need to do. Just remember to cover your face if you get into a fist fight. Don't let her get your face." Said Dave as he got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants.

"Are you coming with me?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said, "If you go down I'm going to be there to help you out."

"All right," said Alex, "but I'm not the one that is going down." She opened the door and Dave walked out the door first and Alex followed. Dave took Alex's hand as they walked down the hall to Melina's room.

As they were walking they ran into Randy. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Alex is going to have a talk with Melina," said Dave.

"Whoa. You mean Alex is going to kick Melina's ass," said Randy.

"Yeah, whatever. I was putting it in prettier terms," said Dave with a laugh. "Where are you going all dressed up?"

"I was going to hit the casinos and then hit the bar but now that you mention Alex is going to kick Melina's ass I think I'm going to go watch."

"You would," said Dave.

"Well, if she can give you that black and blue eye what do you think she can do to Melina?"

"A whole hell of a lot," he said.

"So what brought all this on?" asked Randy.

"Because Alex and me were coming back to the hotel after being out for dinner. Melina started in the lobby. I just ignored her and walked with Alex up to the room. We were out on the balcony talking and then we started making out and Melina started calling. WE were getting ready to have our intimate moments and Melina kept calling it pissed Alex off so mid action Alex decides she's going to come talk to Melina. I just wanted to have sex. I personally would like to handle Melina after that because I was ready but Alex wants this out of the way first."

"Wait, you two were mid action when Alex made you stop?"

"We weren't mid-action," said Alex, "we were about to start something and then that's when she called. I am tired of dealing with her shit."

"Yeah we were about to start something. You should have let me finish. You can't do that to a man," he said.

"Alex, he's right. You can't do that to a man. If you're about to start something you have to let the man finish. It's not that easy to just cut him off after you've already excited him."

"Are you two like 14?" asked Alex.

"No," said Dave, "but it's not that easy to just lose it. It stays around for a while."

"Sorry I don't have a penis and don't know this stuff," she said.

"Well, if you had a penis I probably wouldn't be your fiancée," he said.

"That's true," she said. "Can't you just take your mind off it and it go away?"

"I'm working on it," he said.

"Dave, it sucks to be you," said Randy.

"Shut up," said Dave.

"Well, is Alex going to fight her or what?" asked Randy.

"Randy, shut up. I'm trying to look out for my fiancée here. He's having a problem."

"Alex, I'm fine now," said Dave, "but I do expect to finish where we left off later. Now go kick some ass."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked up to Melina's door. She knocked on it and waited for her to answer it. She waited a couple minutes before she knocked again.

Melina finally answered the door and was surprised to see Alex standing there. "What?"

"Do you have a problem?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah. You. My fiancée has told you time and time again he wants nothing to do with you but you keep on bugging him. He may have let himself get carried away once but it won't happen again. You need to back the f**k off and leave him alone. He made it clear he wants nothing to do with you. Stay the f**k away," said Alex.

"Or what?" asked Melina in a challenging way.

"I'll kick your ass," she said.

Melina laughed and said, "Yeah right. I'm not scared of you slut. You're just some ring rat that got lucky and ended up with Dave. He doesn't really love you and he's only using you for the sex right now. It's only a matter of time before your pretty little world comes crashing down."

"It won't come crashing down if you leave us alone."

"Whatever. Go back to the sandbox and play. I'm having grown up time," said Melina.

"When you say grown up time do you mean the time you spend dying your hair so the grey doesn't show? Why don't you go back to the old folks home and get some sleep old timer."

"Damn. I love when Alex makes her come backs," said Randy. "This is great. I thought Alex only got like this when she was drunk but she's wild when she's sober too."

"Alex has a mouth on her," said Dave. "And a mean punch on her. I say Melina is out numbered."

"How does it feel that two women are fighting because of you?"

"I don't know. I kind of like it but even if Melina wins it doesn't mean I'm going to be with her. I'm going to be with Alex no matter what. I really love her and I do plan on spending the rest of my life with her so there is nothing that can be done or said that is going to change my mind," he said. "But watching Melina get her ass kicked is well worth it."

"Alex, you're such a little slut," said Melina.

"I'd rather be a slut than a home wrecker."

"Go play house with your baby dolls," said Melina.

"I don't have to play house anymore I'm living the life you wish you could have. I'm sorry that Dave loves me and not you but that doesn't mean you have to be a desperate skank and call him all the time. You should be on the show Desperate Housewives you would fit in with those women that are about 40 years old, drenched in make-up and desperate for male attention. You would do so great on that show. The only difference between you and them is you're for real and they're acting."

"DAMN, Alex," said Randy.

"This is great," said Dave.

"Bitch," said Melina.

"Home wrecker," said Alex.

"Herpes infested slut," said Melina. Before Melina even saw it coming Alex punched her in the face. "You bitch," said Melina as she held her face. She grabbed Alex and threw her down. Melina knelt down and started slapping Alex in the face.

"GET UP, ALEX!" yelled Dave. Alex sat up and pushed Melina off of her. She started punching at Melina's face. She hit her a couple times as Melina let her guard down. "That's my girl," said Dave.

"Your girl is pretty hardcore," said Randy as he continued watching the fight. Melina pushed Alex off of her and stood up trying to get away from Alex but Alex got up off the ground and speared Melina into the wall. She grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall at least 5 times until Melina scratched her face. "Damn, Alex!" Alex touched the scratch and then pushed Melina into the wall before she threw her down. "All this is for you, Dave. I don't know what it is about you but whatever it is these two women want you," said Randy.

"And out of the two women that want me there is only one of them that I want." Alex started kicking Melina as she was down. "And the one that I want is winning. How hot is she throwing it down?"

"Um," said Randy. He didn't really want to answer that question so he just said, "she's doing pretty good. She can fight."

"Do you think we should break it up?" asked Dave as he watched Alex continue to beat up Melina.

"I think we should let it go on a little longer before we break it up," said Randy. "We could record this and put it on the internet."

"No. I'm not recording my fiancee beating the shit out of another woman." Alex was still on top of Melina punching her.

Melina yelled, "DAVE GET HER OFF OF ME!"

"SHUT UP WHORE," said Alex as she continued punching her. "MAYBE NEXT TIME WHEN SOMEONE TELLS YOU TO LEAVE THEIR MAN ALONE YOU WILL INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE A LITTLE SLUT."

"I'll leave him alone. All right. Just stop punching me," said Melina.

Alex grabbed her hair and said, "Say it again and I'll stop."

"Fine. I will leave him alone. I will never call him again and I'm sorry. Please just stop," cried Melina as she begged for mercy.

"All right," said Alex as she got up and left Melina laying on the ground.

"Damn," said Randy. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My brothers. They used to beat me up all the time when I was little so I had to learn to fight back. Plus they were always fighting in school. I learned a few things from watching them," she said as she walked over to Dave and wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her waist in return.

"Well, that was awesome!" said Randy.

"Glad you enjoyed the show," said Alex.

"I'm still in shock!" said Dave. "That was not even the Alex I know. I never knew you could throw it down like that. It was great. Hopefully she'll leave us alone now."

"Should we help her?" asked Alex.

"Alex, you just kicked her ass and now you want to help her?" asked Dave.

"Well, I feel bad leaving her there like that."

"You're definitely sweeter than apple pie," said Dave as he kissed her lips, "because if I just beat someone up I would leave them laying right where they were. And wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"Well, remember there have been plenty of times I've been beaten up and left where I fell. I feel bad doing that to someone else," said Alex.

"What? who beat you up?" asked Randy, "I'll kick some ass."

"Easy killer," said Dave, "it's a private matter between Alex and me. She's had some rough times but that's all behind her now. She is on to better and brighter things. Right, Alex?"

"Yep," she said as she brought her other hand to his stomach and laid her head on his chest. "And besides Dave already kicked some ass. No need for you to do it too Randy."

"That's right baby. I had to protect my girl. Just like I'll always do for the rest of my life," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," said Alex, "so should we help her?"

"No," said Randy, "Leave her there. Milena will help her."

"Okay," said Alex as they all turned and walked away.

"So do you two want to go out to the bar tonight and go to the casinos?"

Dave looked down at Alex and said, "Do you want to?"

"I thought we were going to spend the night together?" said Alex.

"We can if you want to but we can go to the bar too," said Dave.

"I don't want to," said Alex, "I don't want to deal with another hangover tomorrow morning."

"You don't even have to drink that much. You can just have a couple simple drinks and then we can come back here and have our intimate moment that we started before we were interrupted," he said.

"How about we just have our intimate moment now and call it a night?" asked Alex as she ran her hand on Dave's stomach.

"All right. All right," he said, "Sorry, Randy but…"

"You don't have to say anymore," said Randy, "you two go have fun."

"Oh. We will," said Alex as she opened the door. "We'll see you tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"Bye," said Randy as he headed to the elevator.

Alex and Dave walked into their room as Alex shut the door behind them. She wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. It wasn't long before Dave was making love to Alex. As he finished he kissed her lips passionately and then laid down next to her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry if I got a little too carried away with beating up Melina. It was like I started but couldn't stop."

"Don't worry about it. She got what she deserved. And it was pretty hot watching you kick her ass. She scratched you pretty good," he said as he ran his hand over the scratch.

"Hey, if I only walked away with this little scratch and she has black and blue eyes and a busted lip and all sorts of bruises that's pretty good."

"I can not wait to see her tomorrow and I can't wait to hear how she explains everything."

"With a bunch of lies," said Alex.

"Probably," said Dave with a laugh. "So were you serious about what you said earlier?"

"Serious about what?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Moving with me to Florida and trying for a baby a year after we're married?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "I told you I always wanted to move down south. And as for the baby when I babysat Aurora the other day I just felt really maternal and it made me want a baby and I know that when Rosalia has her baby I'll have baby fever. I want one but just not ready for one just yet but soon. If you want to wait longer we can it doesn't matter to me."

"Oh. I'm fine with that decision but I was thinking about getting custody of the girls when we move to Florida," said Dave. "I don't want you taking on more than you can handle."

"Dave, they're your kids. If you want custody of them then go for it. That's your decision not mine."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Keilani has made it known that she doesn't like you and I don't want her trying to ruin our marriage," said Dave.

"That's kind of mean to say about your own daughter," said Alex.

"I know but it's true. She can be destructive just like her mother. You just don't know what kind of things she is capable of doing. Don't get me wrong I love both my girls but sometimes Keilani is so much like her mother it scares me. Athena on the other hand is nothing like her mother yet but if she stays around her as much as she does she'll start turning into her too."

"Dave, that's not true. Athena is just like you. If Athena has done any harmful thing to me it's because she was told to not because she's turning into her mother. I think Athena is sweet. I can deal with her but Keilani I'm not so sure. She does have it out for me."

"Exactly and I don't want her causing trouble between us. I don't know what I want to do," said Dave, "but I want to get them away from their mother."

"Dave, whatever decision you make I'll support you. You need to do what's best for the girls. I don't mind them living with us. I can handle that."

"You can handle that and a baby?" asked Dave.

"Possibly a baby. Just because we're going to be trying doesn't mean I'll get pregnant right away," said Alex.

"You never know," said Dave. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind my girls living with us?"

"Dave, if I'm marrying you I have to accept the fact that you are already a father. It doesn't matter what they think of me but if you think it's best they live with us then go for it. I'm not going to stand in your way," she said.

"Okay," he said, "so I should go for it?"

"If you want to," she said, "but I don't know how you're going to have them live with us when we're never home. Who's going to watch them while we travel?"

"I have no idea," he said. "I think I better do some more thinking about this."

"Yeah, you should have a plan thought out before you go and file for custody. That would be the smart thing to do," said Alex.

"Don't be a smart ass," he said with a laugh.

"I'm not," she said. "I just told you it would be smart to figure out a plan. Never do something without a plan."

"I know," he said.

"All right, Baby," said Alex, "I'm exhausted so I think I'm going to go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Goodnight," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. It wasn't long before Alex fell asleep holding onto Dave with her head on his chest. Dave fell asleep shortly after Alex.

The next morning they were woken up by Dave's cell phone going off. "Ugh," said Alex as she rolled over. She grabbed Dave's phone and saw it was Vince. Dave was still sleeping so she answered it, "Hello?"

"Alex?" asked Vince.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and Melina last night?"

"We just got into a little fight," said Alex.

"A little fight? You beat her up pretty badly. And you call that a little fight."

"I had my reasons," she said.

"I do not tolerate this type of behavior. I'm going to let it slide this time but next time it happens you'll be suspended. If you want to beat up my wrestlers then you can become a wrestler and handle it in the ring. I do not condone fighting or want my employees fighting with one another. Like I said if it happens again you will be suspended. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," said Alex, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for it. I'm sure Melina deserved it but as the chairman I do have to reprimand you for your actions," he said. "I just wanted to let you know that it is against my rules for my employees to fight but I'm going to let it slide this time. I like you, Alex. You're a hard worker and I would really hate to lose you but if you break the rules I might just lose you. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "Is that all?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about the wedding."

"What about it?"

"Well, Dave told me you were interested in getting married on my estate in my garden?"

"Yeah I am," said Alex.

"Okay but you have never seen it," he said.

"I know," said Alex, "Dave told me that the next time we're in Connecticut we would go look at it. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"It is very beautiful and is a wonderful place for a wedding but I would feel more comfortable if you saw it first."

"Okay," said Alex, "next time we're in Connecticut I'll go look at it. Is it a big garden?"

"It's fairly big. Why?"

"Because we invited a lot of people. I just want to make sure they all fit in the garden comfortably."

"I'm sure they will. That's another thing you can look at when you come visit."

"Okay," said Alex, "and thank-you for allowing us to marry on your estate."

"No problem. I like Dave he's a good worker too and I don't mind doing this for him or for you. How much time do you two want off for a honeymoon?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to Dave," she said.

"All right, I'll let you go but just let me know."

"I will. Thank-you. Have a good day, Mr. McMahon."

"Thank-you. You too, Alex. Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She laid it back down on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Dave and laid her head down on his chest.

He smiled and said, "Who was on the phone?"

"Vince. He just gave me a warning about Melina and we were talking about the wedding."

"Oh," he said, "I figured Melina would go running," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I know. She's a little snitch."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know. What time is it?"

"7:30," said Alex.

"Then why are we up? Let's go back to sleep."

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Alex as she closed her eyes and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Melina finally got what was coming to her. It's about time. ANd I think it's great Vince even thinks she deserved it. lol. So what did you think? Please review. And thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you!**

A couple weeks later Alex was going to New York for her younger brother's high school graduation, to hang out with Mel because she missed her, to do wedding dress shopping and to go to Rosalia's baby shower. She was excited about most of the things except for the baby shower. She didn't really want to go but her mom was making her. Dave was heading to Mexico for an international tour for the time Alex was in New York. She was a little upset they weren't going to Mexico together but she had obligations in New York that she needed to attend. Dave drove her to the airport in D.C. and her brother Brian was going to pick her up when she landed in New York. Dave was a little weary about Alex going to New York by herself but he knew that Brian's graduation meant a lot to her and she was looking forward to doing wedding dress shopping with Mel. He wasn't so sure how she felt about going with her mom. He was just glad he wasn't going to be there to hear the comments that Sylvia would make and see the fight that was bound to erupt between Alex and her. Alex was headstrong and she could go into Bridezilla mode at any time especially if Sylvia didn't like her dress choices. Alex and Dave were waiting for her flight to be called. "Alex, be careful up there. You know Tony and his thug friends are still hanging around up there."

"I know. I'll be careful. I'm just going to Bri's graduation, then to get a wedding dress hopefully, then I'm just hanging out at Mel's for a girl's night. We're not going out or anything we're just staying in having girl talk, eating pizza and watching movies. Then I'll probably go to Macy's to get Rosalia a baby shower gift. I don't know what to get her. Then to her baby shower. I'll be fine. I will call you every night to let you know I'm okay."

"All right," he said. "What are you and Mel going to talk about?"

"Girl stuff."

"Like?"

"Just girl stuff. Boobs and periods, Dave," she said.

"Ew. I hate the thought of periods."

"You are such a guy but I'm just kidding we're not going to talk about that. We're just going to talk about stuff."

"Okay. I get it you don't want to tell me," he said. "I understand. Randy, John and me are going to have guy talk in Mexico."

"See. I can only imagine how that is going to go," said Alex. "Boobs, sex and other stuff. Just behave yourself…stay away from Melina."

"I will. I just hope she stays away from me. You're going to be gone so she might pull her tricks."

"I'll kick her ass again."

"I know you will. Alex, this is going to suck. I wish I didn't have to go to Mexico and I could go with you. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," she said as she hugged him. "But it's only for a few days. I promise I will call you EVERY night."

"Okay," he said, "and keep in mind which dress I liked the best." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "And try to eat as much Italian food as you can to get some meat on your bones. You're really skinny."

"Okay," she said. They called her flight to board the plane. "Well, I guess I better go."

"Yeah," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby. Remember behave yourself and keep it in your pants," she said.

"I will," he said with a smile. He loved how straight forward she was. "Have a good time and I will see you in a few days." He kissed her passionately before they pulled apart and she boarded the plane. He stood and waited for the plane to take off before he left and went back to the house by himself. He was going to have a lonely night in that big house to himself. He was going to have a lot of lonely nights for the next few days.

After flying for 3 hours Alex arrived in New York. When she got off the plane her brother was there waiting for her. "ALEX!" he said.

"Brian," she said as she ran over to him. They hugged each other and walked to the baggage claim.

"How was your flight?" he asked as they got her luggage.

"It was good. I have learned I hate flying by myself because I don't have anyone to talk to. It's just boring. I just listened to my I-pod for 4 hours straight," she said carrying a bag.

"Oh yeah. You travel with WWE superstars now," he said. "What is that like?"

"I don't know. It's pretty fun I guess. I like working for WWE. It's a lot of work but it's fun."

"What superstars do you hang out with?"

"John Cena, Randy Orton and Dave. That's about it. I don't really hang out with anyone other than them. I do hang out with Maria occasionally but not so much. I like to be with Dave and he hangs out with those two so I hang out with them."

"Oh," said Brian.

"Yeah," she said. "So are you excited to graduate?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. Then I go to NYU."

"That's a good school. I kind of miss it."

"You would have graduated by now but you quit. I know you had to because you wanted to be safe but I think you should go back."

"I will someday. I like what I do now."

"Okay. Well, I better get you home because mom is waiting for you."

"Great," said Alex. "I can only imagine how much fun I'm going to have."

"She's been talking about your wedding forever," he said, "she's been doing some planning without you."

"Dave and me have done some planning without her. Like we figured out the whole ceremony and how we want to do it. We also decided how we're getting to the estate. Well, actually Dave decided because it was his idea but I fell in love with it."

"Well, like I said Mom has some ideas of her own. She was even picking out some wedding dresses for you and trust me you're going to hate all of them."

"I bet they're all modest," said Alex as they walked to the car.

"Pretty much," he said.

"Great."

When they got to the car Brian put Alex's bag into the car and they headed to their parents' house. Brian pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. He got out of the car and got out Alex's bag and handed it to her. "Well, I'll be back later. I'm going to go get my hair cut before my graduation tonight. Have fun with mommy dearest," he said in a teasing tone.

"Gee, Thanks, Bri." she said.

"No problem," he said as he got back in the car and headed to get his hair cut.

Alex walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Alex's dad came to the door and opened it. "Daddy!" she said.

"Hey, Alex," he said hugging her. "Long time no see," he said.

"Yeah, I've been busy," she said walking into the house.

"I bet," he said. "So how has Dave been treating you?"

Alex didn't want to tell him the whole situation with Melina so she lied and said, "he's treating me great! He's a very loving man and super sweet."

"That's good because if he was anything less I would try to beat him up. I know I would lose because he's a massive beast but I would try."

"Oh, Daddy," said Alex.

"Is Alexandra here?" yelled Sylvia from the kitchen.

"Yes, Sylvia she's here."

"Daddy, why did you tell her?"

"You can't hide from her," said Theodore.

"I know but I was willing to try. I heard she's been doing some wedding planning for me?"

"Yeah but she's going to run everything by you first. She wants you and Dave to have an engagement party to announce your engagement to his family and yours."

"We're too busy for that. We work all the time."

"I know and I told her that and she told me that you two would make the time for you to have a bachleorette party and for him to have a bachelor party so she thinks since you can do that you can have an engagement party."

"Ugh," said Alex, "I don't want to have an engagement party."

"I know. Just tell her how you feel," said Theodore.

"Right because that's going to go well. I haven't even decided if I am having a bachelorette party."

"Just calm down, Alex. It will be okay."

"All right," said Alex.

"Alexandra!" said her mom as she came in and hugged her.

"Hi, mother."

"So I've done some wedding planning and I would like to run some ideas by you."

"Um. Okay," said Alex as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking that the whole ceremony would be all Italian traditions and the wedding reception will be Italian."

"Mother, Dave and me did some planning of our own."

"You did?"

"Yes and we decided that we're doing traditions from each of our heritages. Like we're going to do the morning mass and we're going to meet each other in the hotel lobby and ride to the estate in a horse and carriage. The main wedding ceremony is going to Greek traditions with one Filipino tradition. And then we did agree that the entire reception would be done Italian style."

"Okay. Who came up with the horse and carriage thing?"

"Dave did actually. He thought about our trip to Central Park and came up with it. I have to give credit where credit is due and that was an amazing idea. I love it."

"I do too. Good work. I was also looking at some wedding dresses for you."

"Um. I already have the three picked out that I'm going to try on."

"Well, can't you just look at the ones I picked out?"

"Fine," said Alex as she looked at the marked pages in the wedding book. She flipped through the book and all the dresses her mom picked out covered everything. "Mom, no offense but this is going to be June 24th. It's a little too hot for a long sleeve dress and dresses like this. I think I'm going to stick to the ones I picked out."

"Alexandra, why do you have to look so indecent? Why can't you ever wear something proper?"

"Mother, I'm 22 years old. I can wear what I want. This is my wedding. I will whatever dress I pick. We all have our opinions and I just have my own style."

"Alexandra, I'm trying to help you. You don't have to be so ungrateful."

"Mother, I'm not being ungrateful. I'm just saying the dresses I picked out are more weather appropriate and they're what I like. Thank-you for your suggestions but you have to remember it is my wedding and it's my choice."

"All right. Do what you want. Wear whatever you want to wear. Just tell me what you want and I'll arrange it."

"Mother, don't get upset. You can help me plan but please don't try to take over. HELP me!"

"Okay. So we have an appointment tomorrow morning to go look at dresses. Is Melissa coming?"

"Yes and then I'm going to her apartment for a girls night."

"Okay," said Sylvia.

"And why do you call everyone by their given name?"

"Because their parents gave them that name for a reason. Not for them to be given a nickname."

"I see. Maybe it's just easier for them to give their kid a nickname instead of calling them by their full name. And sometimes they may not like their given name. Like me I hate the name Alexandra but you continue calling me it. I hate it."

"I don't care if you hate it. That's what I named you so that's what I'm going to call you. I named you Alexandra for a reason."

"Okay," said Alex.

"So you have dresses picked out and stuff right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we need to make an appointment to get the maid of honor, the bridesmaids and the flower girl here for a fitting."

"Oh about that. I have to work around Glenda's schedule because she's going to need to come up here with Athena for her to be fitted."

"Why can't Dave bring her up here? I don't think it's a good idea if your fiancee's ex-wife comes to a fitting. I don't like that idea. Have Dave bring her up here."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to him and we'll handle it then."

"All right. How about food at the reception?"

"Tons and tons of pastas. Spaghetti, fettuccine, rigatoni, and manicotti. As for the meat I want roasted lamb but have another type of meat. I don't know how many people of Dave's family are going to eat lamb. We can have stuffed mushrooms, olives and pickled peppers and calamari. How does that sound?"

"Good but we can serve chicken parmesan too. And don't forget about soups or do you want to skip soup?"

"Skip soup. You know Dave should really be here to decide what we have at the reception."

"Well, how about we come up with a menu and you show it to him and if he doesn't like it we come up with something else," said Sylvia.

"Okay," said Alex. "I know you should make pasta salad. Your pasta salad. I made the pasta salad the way you taught me and Dave loved it. If he likes my pasta salad he will definitely love yours."

"Okay," said Sylvia. "Your aunt Cecilia and me will probably make all the food for the reception minus the cake but you know the icing on the cake has to be white. Right?"

"Yeah. I know for purity. And you and Aunt Cecilia shouldn't have to make the food."

"It's better if real Italians make it."

"Okay," said Alex.

"And plus we don't mind. It's for famiglia."

"You are so awesome, Mother. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Sylvia as she smiled.

"Is there anything else you want to go over?"

"Not really. We should start getting ready for Brian's graduation."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up from the table.

"Alexandra, by the way," said Sylvia, "how long are you planning on living in D.C.?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because I miss you up here and wish you would come back."

"Actually, I'm probably not going to live up here ever again."

"What do you mean? I thought leaving New York was only temporary."

"Well, Dave and me decided we're moving to Florida shortly after we get married. We're going house hunting the next time we're there."

"Why, Alexandra?"

"For one I don't like winter and two I have always wanted to live in the south and so has Dave. That's where we decided to go."

"That's so far away. How am I going to see my grandchildren?"

"When we visit," said Alex.

"Okay," said Sylvia, "but I wish you would think about moving back here."

"I don't have to think about anything. I know what I want to do," said Alex as she walked out of the kitchen. She knew her mom only wanted her to be around so she could control her and give her two cents on everything Alex and Dave did. It would be a bad idea for them to even live in New York because of Tony but it was also a bad idea because her mom could stop in whenever she wanted and Alex didn't like that idea. She enjoyed her freedom and living her life. She went up to her room and jumped in the shower to get ready to go. When she got out of the shower she got dressed and put on some make up. She put her wavy hair half up and half down. She was getting her shoes on when her cell phone went off. She picked it up to see that it was Dave calling. "Hey, Baby!"

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"I am getting ready to head to Brian's graduation. What about you?"

"Just thinking about you. This house is so boring and empty without you. I miss you being here."

"I miss being there too so my mom and me came up with a menu for the reception. I'm going to show it to you when I see you so you can tell me if it's good or bad."

"I'm sure whatever is on the menu is going to be good."

"It will be good. My mom and aunt are making it all."

"They don't have to do that. I can get a caterer."

"That's okay. My mom wants to make it. She said it's not the same if real Italians don't make it. And you know how good of a cook she is."

"Yeah. She's a really good cook. Just like you. I'm going to get so fat after we get married from eating all of your cooking."

"We're never home enough for me to cook."

"I know but some time in our marriage I'm going to have to take time off so that we can start our family. I don't want to work all the time," he said.

"That's true," said Alex, "Oh by the way my mom wants us to have an engagement party so that we can announce to our families we're engaged officially."

"Don't you think sending them invitations to a wedding is enough of an announcement?"

"You would think but my mom wants an engagement party. I'm not too fond of the idea. And supposedly she thinks if we can make time to have a bachelor and a bachelorette party we can make time to have an engagement party."

"No engagement party. It's stupid."

"I know, Dave, but she's my mom. She really wants this wedding and everything surrounding it to be perfect. She tried to pick out some wedding dresses for me."

"Please don't," said Dave, "I think a little skin is all right to show. And to tell you the truth I want you to look beautiful for the wedding but afterward it won't matter what you're wearing because it will just be coming off."

"It's all about the wedding night for you isn't it?"

"Well, I like the idea of a wedding too but the wedding night is what I'm really looking forward to."

"I figured."

"ALEXANDRA! It's time to go," yelled Sylvia.

"Hey, baby?" said Alex.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a goodnight," said Dave.

"You too," said Alex, "bye."

"Bye," said Dave as they both hung up the phones.

When Alex got off the phone she finished putting on her shoes and headed downstairs. Brian was in the living room in his cap and gown. She walked over to him and said, "My baby brother is graduating. I can't believe it."

"I know," he said. "After tonight I will officially be a high school graduate and in August I will be on my way to college at NYU then I will be in medical school followed by internship and then hopefully residency."

"So you're serious about being a doctor?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I really want to be a doctor."

"What specialty?"

"I am torn between obstetrics and pediatrics."

"You want to deliver babies?"

"Yes," said Brian. "Or take care of children's illnesses and stuff like that."

"That's cool," said Alex. "I am so proud of you. A year ago I would have never thought you would be standing here getting ready to graduate. You're awesome."

"Thanks," said Brian. "It was you that pushed me in the right direction so thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said hugging her little brother. Alex's mom took a few pictures and then they headed to the graduation. Brian headed with is graduating class while Alex and her parents took their seats. Alex felt bad because her other two brothers weren't there to support Brian but it was just like them to be selfish and only care about themselves. Chris didn't really have a choice to be there or not because he was in jail for drugs and Keith was just out doing whatever. Alex wasn't sure how her and Brian were such outstanding people and their brothers were out of control and doing embarrassing things. They sat in their seats for a while before the graduation march began to play. Alex pulled out her camera to take pictures of her little brother. As he walked passed them she cheered for him. He looked at her and smiled so she took a picture. They sat and listened to the Valedictorian speak and the Salutatorian speak. They sat and listened to the principal talk and finally they introduced the graduating class. They started calling them up name by name. Brian wasn't too far down in the list since his last name was Brooks.

"Brian Alexander Brooks," said the principal as Brian walked across the stage. Alex's parents clapped and cheered for him as he got his diploma. Alex was proud of him after everything he dealt with in the last year. It had been tough but some how he overcame it all because Alex helped him deal with it.

After the graduation was over they met up and went out to eat as a family to celebrate his graduation. "I'm proud of you son. You're going to make a great doctor," said Theodore.

"Thanks, Dad," said Brian as he took a bite of his meal.

"After everything you've been through I'm proud of you. You graduated. If you would have kept that baby you wouldn't have," said Sylvia.

"Mother, her name is Grayson and she's not that baby. She's my daughter," said Brian.

"No. She's your daughter biologically but she is someone else's daughter now."

"Mother, you don't have to start with him on his graduation day," said Alex. "He looks at Grayson as his daughter because she is. She is his flesh and blood so I don't know why you have to rub it in his face that you made him put her up for adoption."

"Alexandra, it isn't any of your business."

"I'm just saying," said Alex. "I'm telling you now that if I would have gotten pregnant in high school you would not have screwed me over the way you did with Brian."

"First of all, I hate the thought of any of my children having sex before they're married and second of all just because you guys think you're grown up enough to have sex doesn't mean you're grown up enough to make your own decisions when you're living in my house," said Sylvia.

"Yes, Mother. I know. Having sex before marriage is wrong. I get it. You've drilled it into my head since I was a teenager. I don't care how wrong it is I still do it. You have to test the car before you buy it," said Alex. Brian laughed at what his sister said and she smiled and continued on by saying, "if a guy is bad in bed I'm not going to marry him. It's the same thing."

"This is one big joke to both of you isn't it?" asked Sylvia.

"Actually, I was being serious."

"And Alexandra, it's not the same thing. Buying a car isn't a sin."

"Well, since you want to get all religious with me divorce is wrong. In the Bible it does say that once you're divorced you shouldn't remarry because if you do and you have sex with another man you're committing adultery," said Alex, "so wouldn't that make you an adulteress?"

Sylvia reached across the table and slapped Alex across the face. "You have a lot of nerve, Alexandra. You know what he did to me. I had no choice but to divorce him. You lay around with Dave all the time and that is wrong so you are in no position to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Alex held her face. She wasn't shocked that her mom hit her because she was used to it but she was boiling inside. People in the restaurant were looking at them as Alex said, "First of all, Dave is my future husband and yes we have sex and lots of it. I don't care what you say anymore. You may think because you're my mom you can tell me what to do but you can't. I am 22 years old. I have my own life and I will do what I want to do. And second of all, you telling me that what I'm doing is wrong when you're just as wrong and saying I shouldn't tell you what you're doing is wrong. That is a bit hypocritical which is another sin. Maybe you should read your Bible a little more instead of shoving it down our throats all the time. I learned what I learned because you made me read the Bible everyday since I was 8 years old. I have it memorized. And this is why I don't go to church anymore because of this. You guys are always judging people for what they do and that is just as bad. In the Bible it says, 'thou shall not judge or you too will be judged' The only person that is perfect enough to judge me for what I do with my life is God and Jesus. Not you."

"Alexandra, don't act like you're all religious because you're not."

"I know I'm not saying I am. I am just saying that you are in no position to judge me."

"Well," said Brian, "this is a great graduation dinner."

"Sorry, Bri," said Alex, "I don't mean to ruin your night but I'm just tired of Mother trying to run my life at 22 years old."

"You're not ruining my night. You just have the balls to say what I don't."

"Brian Alexander, watch your mouth," said Sylvia.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah," she said.

"Go ahead and baby her Theodore. She's your little princess. Go ahead and spoil her more."

"Sylvia, knock it off. This night is about Brian. Let's just sit here and enjoy our meal and handle everything else later."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Okay," said Sylvia as they finished their meals. When they were done they headed home. Alex was in no mood to talk to anyone so as soon as they got to her parents' house she went up to her room and pulled out one of Dave's t-shirts and put it on and went to sleep.

The next morning Alex woke up to a good morning text from Dave. It made her smile after the night she had the previous night. She text messaged him back with a good morning of her own. Despite everything that happened the night before Sylvia, Alex and Mel still went to look at wedding dresses. Sylvia and Alex barely spoke a word to each other. When they got to the Bridal place Alex showed the lady helping them the three dresses she would like to try on. The lady located them and brought them to Alex. "Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome."

The first dress Alex tried on was an ivory tank styled dress with bead work under the chest area. It showed a little too much cleavage but Alex liked it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She liked it better on her than she thought. She didn't think she would have the body for it but it looked really good on her. She walked out of the fitting room to show her mom and Mel the dress. "What do you think?"

"I don't think it's very modest," said Sylvia.

"I knew you would say that," said Alex. "I like it. I think it's beautiful."

"It's a pretty dress it's just showing too much cleavage," said Sylvia.

"Mel, what do you think?"

"I like it but I have to see you in the other dresses before I decide. But you look so beautiful in this dress."

"Thank-you," said Alex. She walked back into the fitting room and took off that dress. The next dress she tried on was a plain white halter dress that flowed down to her feet. The bottom of the dress was ruffled up. Alex was planning on putting a Guava sash on the waist to the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and she wasn't too fond of the dress. She needed more curves than what she had to pull it off. She walked out of the fitting room and said, "what about this one?"

"I don't like it," said Mel. "I'm not being mean or trying to offend you but you just don't have the body for that dress. You have to be more curvy to pull it off. It's a pretty dress. Just not for you."

"Alexandra, has curves. She's putting on weight like I don't know what."

"Mother, I am not gaining weight. I am the same size I've always been."

"You're getting fat," said Sylvia.

"No. I'm not. Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because it's true," said Sylvia.

"Mrs. Brooks, Alex isn't fat. She has a very good body. She's in shape. She should probably gain more weight."

"She needs to lose weight but as for the dress. I don't like it. I think it's ugly."

"Okay, Mother. Thank-you for your brutal honesty. I love it so much," said Alex as she walked back into the fitting room. She had tears in her eyes. She hated when her mom called her fat because she knew she wasn't fat but when her mom told her she was she started to feel like she was. Alex took off the dress and made up her mind and was going to show her mom that she wasn't fat and that she was far from it. She walked out of the fitting room in just her bra and underwear forgetting about her belly button piercing she had done a few weeks ago and said, "does this look fat to you?" She showed her mom her stomach to prove there was hardly any meat on it. She was in pretty good shape. She liked her body. She wished her boobs were a little bigger but other than she liked how she looked.

"No, Alexandra, you don't look fat but what is that?" asked Sylvia pointing to her piercing.

"A belly button piercing. I like it," said Alex.

"It's disgusting."

"And that would be your opinion."

"Alexandra, go get some clothes on. You're out here in your bra and underwear and there are guys here with their future wives. They don't need to see that."

"I don't really care who sees me. The public has seen a lot worse from me so me being in my bra and underwear in public means nothing."

"Are you stripping now?" asked Sylvia.

"No. I do have some decency. And the only person I strip for is Dave."

"Alexandra, I don't need details of your relationship."

"Okay," she said. She walked back into the fitting room and tried on the last dress. It was the halter dress that Dave really liked. It was a soft white halter dress that flowed down to her feet. It was plain and simple. She looked at herself in the mirror and she wasn't too sure about it. She loved the way it looked in the book but the way it looked on her she wasn't sure. She knew Dave liked it but she wasn't sure how much she liked it on her. She walked out of the fitting room and showed them the dress. "What do you guys think about this one?"

"I think it's pretty," said Mel, "but it's not my favorite. You look good in it but I don't know how I feel about it."

"It's plain and simple," said Sylvia. "I like it even though it shows too much skin."

"Ugh, Mother," said Alex, "I liked it in the book but I'm not sure I like it on me. This is the one that Dave really liked but I don't think I like it too much."

"I like the first dress better," said Mel.

"So did I," said Sylvia.

"The first dress looked really good on me. I think that's the one I want. What do you guys think?"

"The first one is definitely made for you, Alex. I think you should get it. You look really pretty in it. And I know that Dave will love you in it. You'll look so beautiful," said Mel.

"The first one is bella. I loved it on you. It's your decision though. Which dress did you like better?"

"The first one but it was a little big," said Alex.

"They can alter it. That's why we're here so soon. That way whatever needs to be done to the dress can be done and you'll have it back by the time the wedding rolls around," said Sylvia.

Alex thought for a minute and said, "I think I'm going to get the first dress. I really like it and I like how good it looks on me. I have to get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Do you want me to put it on one more time?"

"Just one more time," said Sylvia, "that way the lady can see what needs to be altered and we can order it."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked into the fitting room to put the first dress back on. While she was putting it on Sylvia went over to find the lady so she could see what needed to be done.

Alex walked out in the dress and the lady said, "That dress looks amazing on you. Is that the one you're going to get?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"What size is that?"

"A 5," said Alex.

"You're a small girl."

"I know," said Alex. "Thank-you but it's a little big in the chest area," said Alex as she showed her.

"I see. And it's a little big under the armpits but the rest looks good. You may have to shorten the bottom so that so much isn't dragging on the floor," said The lady as she took a look at Alex. "We can do a tuck on the armpit part which would help with the chest problem. We can also take off about 3 inches at the bottom so it's not so long. Do you think that will work?" she asked Sylvia.

"I think it will," she said.

The lady pulled out some pins and did a tuck. "See how much better it got and how much tighter it became on the breasts?"

"Yes," said Alex. "It looks a lot better."

"It does," said the lady as she pinned the tuck to know where it should be altered. She also measured three inches and marked it pins so they knew exactly where to cut it off. "When is the big day?"

"June 24th of next year."

"And you're already shopping for you dress?"

"Yes," said Alex, "My fiancée and me work a lot so when we have time we do stuff for the wedding."

"I see," said the lady. "You can go take it off and give it to me. Do you want to pay for it today?"

"Yes," said Sylvia.

"Okay. There will be extra because of the altering we have to do."

"That's fine," said Sylvia as she pulled out her credit card. Alex went back into the fitting room and took the dress off. She put her regular clothes on and walked back out with the dress and handed it to the lady. She put Alex's maiden name on it and brought them over to the cash register. She rang up the prices and all together it came to $550. "That's a little pricey for a wedding dress. I hope this marriage lasts," said Sylvia as she slid her card through.

***A/N: Well, the wedding planning isn't so sweet anymore. Alex's mom is actually kind of mean. I can't believe she slapped her and called her fat but at least she's paying for the dress lol. So what did you think? Please review. Thank you for taking the time read.**

***Chapter 35: Girls night! We get a closer look at Mel and Alex's friendship. And Rosalia's baby shower..what kind of drama can happen there? REmember Alex isn't too fond of Rosalia so how's that baby shower going to go?**


	35. Chapter 35

***Thank-you for all the reviews. I greatly appreciated them thank-you.**

***And for the person that keeps asking how I feel about Maria and Mickie James getting fired and not Melina. I hate it. I do not like Melina but WWE had their reasons for firing them both. I don't know why and I don't like it but that's just the way it goes. Hopefully they will be back some day like the other people that have been released and brought back. But they are both having a great music career so more power to them. **

Later that evening Alex was hanging out at Mel's apartment for a girl's night. They were using it as a way to catch up with one another. Alex and Mel had just came back from the video store with DVD's they had rented and they stopped at the grocery store on the way back to the apartment to get snacks. Mel ordered them a pizza before they changed into their pajamas. "Seriously, Alex, where did you get your belly button done?" asked Mel.

"In Vegas. I was feeling daring and decided to go get it done. Why?"

"Because that is f**king awesome. Does Dave like it?"

"He paid for it. And he likes it a lot," she said as she put on a t-shirt with her basketball shorts that she took from Dave.

"Cool," she said. "Does he know you take his clothes?"

"Yeah. I do it all the time," she said with a laugh. "And I did it this way because I can smell him on his clothes it will help me sleep better. Well, if we sleep. We never really sleep at our sleepover type things."

"You're going to be dead tired for Rosalia's baby shower tomorrow."

"Yeah and extra annoyed," said Alex.

"You never really liked her did you?"

"No but she's family so I have to tolerate her. I don't feel like hearing her brag about her baby. I am glad she's having a baby but she doesn't have to make such a big deal."

"Just wait until you have a baby. I bet you're going to make a big deal."

"I don't have to make a big deal. My mom will do that for me. And she will go all out for the baby shower too."

"I know her planning the wedding is getting on your nerves."

"Kind of but not really. I like that she cares enough to want to help but sometimes I think she forgets she's just helping and not doing it all."

"I can't believe she called you fat today. What the hell was that about?"

"You know how she is, Mel."

"I know but you're not even close to being fat. I would die to have the body you have."

"And I would die to have the boobs that you have," said Alex. "And a little more meat on my bones."

"I don't know why you always wanted bigger boobs. I hate having bigger boobs. I wear a C-cup. It sucks. I wish I had smaller ones."

"Remember when we were little we would put on those little bras that came with underwear and stick tissue in them and pretend we had boobs. We felt like we were so grown up," said Alex with a laugh.

"Good times," said Mel. "Remember the Spice Girls?"

"How can I forget them?" asked Alex. "I still have their songs memorized. And we used to make up dances to their songs. I still remember the dance to Wannabe. And I know the dance to Spice Up Your Life. And then *Nsync and the Backstreet Boys. I was always about Lance Bass for *Nsync and Kevin Richardson with the Backstreet Boys."

"You could have Lance and Kevin. All I wanted was Justin Timberlake and J.C. from *Nsync and Nick Carter and AJ from the Backstreet Boys."

"Do you still have any of those CD's?" asked Alex.

"I think so. Let's go look," said Mel as they walked into the living room and dug through her CD's. "OH MY GOD! I definitely just found the Backstreet Boys CD with Quit Playing Games. And I came across old school Britney Spears."

"The one with Hit me Baby one more time?"

"Yes," said Mel. "We had good times with that too. Remember that day we went to school and did our own thing with the uniform. We wanted to be Britney. WE rolled our skirts and tied our shirts. The principal didn't like that."

"Neither did my mom," said Alex with a laugh.

"How long were you grounded?"

"Um about 3 weeks but it got Ian to notice me! That's how we started going out."

"Oh you and Ian. Your mom didn't like that."

"I know," said Alex. "So play a song from the Backstreet Boys CD! Any song. I don't' care."

"Okay. I'm going to surprise you," said Mel as she put the CD in the player. She put on "As Long as You Love Me".

"Oh God, Mel," said Alex. They both started singing it. "You know at 22 the lyrics are more powerful then when you're 11 or 12."

"That's because at 11 or 12 we had no idea what love was but now we do," said Mel. They sang it until it was over. "Want to hear another song?"

"Yes," said Alex. "All I have to Give" came on and Alex said, "Wait. Don't change it. I like this song." She listened to it and said, "Okay. Change it. It's annoying me."

"Why?"

"Because it just is."

"All right," said Mel as she changed the song. She put on the song "If You want it to be Good Girl (Get yourself a Bad boy.)" "How about this one?" she asked.

"I used to love this song! I guess it influenced me because all I date are bad boys."

"So true," said Mel, "Ian, Ryan, Tony and I don't know is Dave a bad boy?"

"Eh. He's so so," said Alex. "I guess he kind of is given his reputation. A rep I had no idea existed until I started traveling with him. You should hear some of the stuff they say he's done. He's definitely a bad boy but I love him." Alex was going through Mel's CD's and came across Aaron Carter. "Please tell me you don't have an Aaron Carter CD. Please tell me you're joking."

"Oh. That's my niece's CD."

"Uh huh," said Alex.

"It is."

"Sure," she said as she went through the CD's. "Oh My God. You have Monica. This is the one with the Boy is Mine. Let me put it on. It reminds me of this situation I dealt with recently."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later but let me listen to this song."

"Okay," said Mel. Alex handed Mel the CD. She put the song on and said, "I loved this song."

"Me too. And I love it a lot more right now." Alex began singing, "You need to give it up. I've had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is me. I'm sorry you seem to be confused he belongs to me. The boy is mine." She smiled at those lyrics and said, "Best lyrics ever!"

"Wow," said Mel, "something big must have happened."

"Oh yeah," said Alex. "It was pretty big."

"Just tell me, Alex."

"Okay. You remember that day I had strep throat not too long ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, supposedly while I was sick Dave went out with the guys and ended up being drugged by Melina. She had sex with him while he was drugged. So I let that slide when he finally told me. I asked him plain and simple if he was hiding anything else from me and he told me no. So we're in Vegas a couple weeks ago right?"

"Yeah," said Mel.

"I was getting plastered. I was wasted. Dave and me were making out and John Cena says 'I'm so glad you too are getting along after you slept with Melina during the Wrestlemania after party' or some shit like that. Either way I got pissed. He lied to me. I got really upset and punched him in the jaw. I wouldn't even listen to what he had to say. I walked away and went over to the bar to have a couple more drinks. He came over saying he was sorry and shit. I told him I didn't want to hear it but he kept trying so I threw my drink on him and punched him in the eye. He left and then Randy came over telling me how much Dave loves me and how I'm the best thing to happen to him. It really sank in and so I made up with Dave and everything worked out fine."

"He cheated on you?"

"Yes with that slut Melina"

"And you're still marrying him?"

"Yes. I love him. It was one time. He promised he wouldn't do it again."

"Once a cheater always a cheater, Alex."

"I don't think so. So listen to the rest of this f**ked up story. We stayed in Vegas another day and went out to eat and then went back to the hotel. We were having a sweet conversation about our future and then we start making out. Melina started calling. He ignored the call and then we were about to have sex and she called again. I told him to ignore it and he did. Then we continued and she called again. I made him call her back and tell her to leave him alone but as soon as we were about to have sex. Like he was ready to enter me and everything she called. I pushed him off of me and I went to settle the problem. He was a little upset because I made him stop. So we leave the hotel room and run into Randy. He was going to the casino and then out to the bar for the night but then he came with us when he heard I was going to fight Melina. And poor Dave this whole time he's still erect and ready to have sex so they're telling me how I can't just get a man excited and stop him but I wanted to handle Melina first. So then he loses his problem and then I end up fighting Melina. I kicked her ass Mel. It's not even funny. She pretty much begged me to stop and told me she would leave Dave alone. She hasn't bothered him since."

Mel laughed and said, "so Dave walks down the hall with an erection?"

"Yes," said Alex, "shut up."

"I'm sorry. I just think that's funny. You must have really wanted to kick some ass before you got some."

"She wasn't going away, Mel. If I wouldn't have kicked her ass she would have kept interrupting us. After I was done handling her, I made it up to my baby. He got some."

"I would hope so after you left him hanging like that," said Mel. "They're right you can't do that to a man."

"Well, obviously I know that now."

There was a knock on the door. "The pizza must be here," said Mel.

"All right. Let me get you my money," said Alex as she got into her purse and pulled out her share for dinner she handed it to Mel and said, "here you go."

"Thank-you," said Mel. Before she opened the door she said, "I hope this isn't the cute guy from Ron's pizza shop. I don't want him to see me in my pajamas."

"Well, since I have a fiancee' I'll answer it," said Alex as she walked over to the door. She opened the door and saw Ron standing there. She smiled and said, "Ron?"

"Alex? I thought you disappeared."

"I did. I thought you had people that worked for you so you didn't have deliver pizza from your own place."

"I do but we're short staffed tonight. I had no choice."

"I see. So how much do I owe you?"

"Let's see," he said looking at the receipt. "14.75."

"Here's a 20. Keep $2 for yourself," she said handing him the money with her left hand.

He looked at her ring and said, "That's a beautiful ring, Alex. Your fiancee must really love you."

"He does," said Alex as she took the pizza. Ron counted out the change and hand it to her. "Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. Have a good night," he said with a smile. "By the way," he started to say but stopped himself.

"By the way what?"

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she closed the door behind her. Mel was looking at her as Alex said, "Now that is the only cute guy that works at Ron's pizza shop."

"Alex, you're engaged."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't look."

"That's true," said Mel as they both laughed. "He likes you by the way."

"Who?"

"Ron."

"No he doesn't," said Alex. "He's just a friend."

"Trust me, Alex. He was flirting with you and you were flirting too. He likes you and everyone around here knows it. That's the word on the street," said Mel.

"Quit lying," said Alex as she took the pizza to the kitchen. "There are tons of other girls around this city that are a lot prettier than me and Ron doesn't like women. He just has sex with them and sends them on their way. He doesn't like one woman."

"Alex, trust me. He likes you. I told you everyone around here knows about it. I'm willing to bet that if you weren't with Dave he would definitely jump at the opportunity to go out with you. And Ron isn't a bad guy he's sweet he just took the wrong path in life."

"Well, it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't like me. I have a fiancee that I love very much. End of story. I'm hungry so let's eat," she said.

"You would so do him," said Mel.

Alex blushed a little and said, "Mel, drop it." She got herself a piece of pizza and then poured herself a drink.

"Oh my god, you so would," said Mel.

"Okay. I would. Are you happy now?" asked Alex. "Now can I eat?"

"Go ahead," said Mel.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a laugh. When they were finished eating they were going to watch a movie before Alex's cell phone started going off. She looked at it and said, "I have to take this."

"Is it lover boy?" asked Mel.

"Yes," said Alex with a smile as she answered the phone. "Hey, Baby!"

"Hey! What are you up to?" asked Dave.

"Just chillin'. I'm at Mel's we just finished eating pizza. We were getting ready to watch a movie. What are you up to?"

"Getting ready to go out with Randy and John. I am not going to get too wasted," he said.

"Oh," said Alex. "Just behave yourself."

"I will, Alex."

"Good," she said. "So I picked out my dress today. They're altering it right now though."

"Oh. That's cool. Did you get the one I liked?"

"No. I didn't like the way it looked on me. So I got a different one. I think I look really good in it."

"You look good in anything. How did the graduation go?"

"The graduation went fine. It was the celebration afterward that went badly."

"What happened?"

"My mom and me got into it. Long story short she slapped me in the face, I called her a hypocrite and told her I can do what I want."

"She slapped you?"

"Yep. Right across the face in the middle of the restaurant in front of everyone."

"Damn," said Dave, "How did dress shopping go?"

"Well, my choices weren't modest enough and I'm fat. That's pretty much how it went."

"You are not fat. You're hot! And I miss be able to hold that toned body in my arms at night. I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So what movie are you two going to watch?"

"Step Up," said Alex, "I love this movie."

"Cool. Well, I'll let you go. I love you and have fun."

"Thanks. I love you too."

"Bye," said Dave.

"Bye, Baby," said Alex as she hung up the phone. "All right now let's watch the movie."

"Is he done calling?"

"I think for now until he's done at that bar. Then he'll call me when he's plastered. I love those conversations. If he does I'm going to put him on speaker," she said as they walked into the living room.

"I can only imagine," she said. They sat down and watched the movie. When it was over Mel and Alex started talking again. "So, Alex," said Mel.

"Yeah?"

"I've been watching wrestling lately since you left. I wanted to see what it was all about and now I'm in love with it. I can't get enough of it."

"You watch wrestling?"

"Yeah because of you," said Mel.

"That's cool. Who is your favorite wrestler?"

"John Cena," said Mel.

"That's cool. He seems to be everyone's favorite. You should see how many people come up to him and ask for autographs or pictures. I mean Dave gets people to ask him that but not as nearly as much as John."

"Does he get a lot of women coming up to him?" asked Mel.

"I guess you could say that except the night we were in Vegas. It seemed like no one wanted to be with him."

"So he sleeps around a lot?"

"Not as much as Randy but he has had some wild late nights," said Alex.

"So," said Mel.

"So what?" asked Alex.

"You're friends with him right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend or wife?"

"Nope," said Alex. "As far as I know he's single. He just looks for a good time why?"

"Because I think he's kind of cute. Well okay. I think he's hot!"

"Oh," said Alex, "He is going to be at the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's one of the groomsmen," said Alex.

"Cool. So you're sure he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, Mel. I'm pretty sure he's single. Are you trying to ask me something?"

"Maybe," said Mel. "I don't want to upset you."

"You're my best friend. It won't upset me. What do you want?"

"Do you think you could hook us up?" asked Mel. "I mean I know it seems so forward but I was just wondering. You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

"Mel, calm down. I can try."

"Do you think he would make a good boyfriend?"

"Um. I think he would. He's a sweet guy but he's a hard worker. He gives his all for the company and I don't think he's had a vacation since he began in the company. The only time he was ever out for a large amount of time was when he was injured. He's kind of a work-a-holic but he's a good time when we go out to the bars."

"So he works all the time?"

"Pretty much. I thought Dave was bad but John is much worse."

"How good of friends are you with him?"

"Good enough to make a $50 bet with him."

"You two have a $50 bet?"

"Yes. He thinks I'll be pregnant the first year of marriage."

"You will. You and Dave go at it like rabbits. There will be a baby Bautista within lets say about 4 months after you get married," said Mel.

"It's called the pill," said Alex.

"Uh huh," said Mel. "Don't count on that pill all the time."

"Okay. Let's not talk about that. Lets focus on you and John."

"Okay," said Mel. "Do you think you could hook us up?"

"I probably could make it work. He's always asking if I have a sister. You're pretty close to being a sister and you're just as wild as me. I think I can make it happen."

"Thank-you, Alex," said Mel.

"You're welcome," said Alex. "What do you want me to say to him?"

"Just say you have a friend that really likes him and would like to talk to him."

"So you just want me to tell him that. If he says okay do you want me to give him your number?"

"Yes and showing him a picture of me won't hurt either," said Mel.

"Okay," said Alex, "You're lucky you're my best friend because if this would be anyone else I wouldn't do this."

"Thank-you!" said Mel. "And you're sure he's a sweet guy?"

"Yes. He hasn't done anything to make me think otherwise."

"Cool. So I'm not getting this whole Dave and Alex thing," said Mel.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like what you see in him? Don't you think he's a little old?"

"I don't care how old he is. He is young at heart and he loves me. I love him. So we never really put an emphasis on age. He's sweet minus the whole Melina thing but I can see past that."

"I still think it's a bad idea for you to marry him after that. I wouldn't. That's just signs of what's to come. If he did it once he'll do it again. Remember I said that about Tony?"

"Yeah. When he hit me for the first time. You told me if he did it once he would do it again and you were right but Dave isn't Tony and I don't think he's going to do it again."

"Does once a cheater always a cheater mean nothing to you?"

"It means something but I really don't see Dave as being a cheater forever."

"Wasn't he married before?"

"Yes, twice."

"So don't you think if his marriages didn't work out the first two times that his 3rd marriage won't work out. I'm not trying to upset you but I'm just being straight up."

"I know and I'm glad you're a good enough friend for that but Dave had his reasons for ending his first two marriages. I think we can make it work."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Alex."

"I do. And if it doesn't work out well that will just be another lesson learned. How can you learn about life if you don't make mistakes to learn from?"

"That's deep, Alex."

"But it's true right? If we don't' make mistakes how can we learn?"

"It's true but still I don't know how you can be with him. He's almost as old as your dad."

"I know," said Alex, "but like I said we never really focus on age."

"To each their own. So I take it the sex is good?"

"It's the best sex ever, Mel. You just don't know."

"I see. He's such a huge guy. You're like an ant compared to him."

Alex laughed and said, "I know. He's about 6'5 and about 290 lbs give or take. But have you seen his body? I mean WOW. It's amazing! The muscles, the six pack, his tattoos and other stuff it's just like Wow. I'm not saying I'm with him because his body is amazing because he's pretty smart but the body helps. You wouldn't think that but the guy does have a brain. He's also very sensitive. You can't tell him that I told you that. He will get upset. And the best thing is the man can cook and he can clean. He's actually really feminine. He's just a great guy and I don't plan on giving him up."

"I've seen his body. You don't' have to explain it to me." said Mel. "I am glad though that you found someone that will treat you right. Dave does seem like a good guy despite the whole Melina thing."

"And he is a great guy," said Alex.

"Well, I'm happy for you and I can't wait until your wedding. Do you know how much shit could go down?"

"Oh. I know. Wait until our families meet. Thank God we're having the rehearsal dinner the night before. Dave's mom is I don't want to be rude but she's a lesbian. I guess that's the best way to put it."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"Wow. Your mom is so closed minded I don't know how that's going to work out."

"My mom doesn't have to know. That's Donna's business and not my mom's. Donna can do what she wants. I like his mom. She's very sweet and nice. She makes you feel comfortable and welcomed. My mom doesn't do that."

"Tell me about it. I think your mom still hates me."

"She doesn't like Dave either if that makes you feel any better."

"So she doesn't like the man you're marrying?"

"Hell no. She can't stand him. And I really don't think she'll like his kids either."

"Are they hellions?"

"His oldest is. She is beyond out of control she hates me with a passion. She won't be in the wedding because she doesn't approve of it basically. I don't know and she has a mouth on her. You should hear the way she talks. She definitely called me a bitch before and to my face none the less. You probably will at the wedding. And his youngest Athena. I think she is the sweetest thing ever. She is very impressionable though. She lets people tell her what to do and who to hate. She loves her dad that's for sure. He's trying to get custody of them."

"Whoa. Hold on. He already has you trying to be mommy?"

"Well, I wouldn't word it like that but he does want them to live with us."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They are his kids. I'm not going to stand in his way of having them."

"You're so different now. Wow."

"I know. Dave has changed me a lot."

"I'd say so," said Mel. They spent the rest of the night talking and watching movies. They didn't get any sleep at all. In the morning after they were dressed they went out for breakfast and then went shopping for Rosalia's baby shower. Mel wasn't too fond of Rosalia either but Rosalia invited Mel to her shower anyway. Alex had no idea what to get the baby. It wasn't that she was jealous it was more that she really had no idea what people needed for babies. Mel helped her out because she had some nieces that she had bought for when they were babies. Alex ended up buying the baby a couple outfits and a butterfly blanket. She remembered Rosalia bragging about the baby's nursery being a butterfly theme so she decided to get her that. When they were done shopping they went back to Mel's apartment and wrapped their gifts and headed to the baby shower.

Mel pulled up to Alex's aunt Cecilia's house and put the car in park. "Ugh. I don't even know if I can deal with this today," said Alex.

"I know me either. Rosalia is annoying on a regular day. What is she going to be like when everything is about her?"

"Horrible. I remember her wedding. Ugh. It was so ridiculous words can not even express. She definitely threw a couple fits because she didn't like ANYTHING she claims nothing turned out the way it should have. The wedding was beautiful. I thought everything turned out great. She's just a brat."

"I remember when she would follow us around when we were little and if we didn't include her she would run and tell her mom."

"I know. She still goes crying to mommy," said Alex as they both laughed. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. They walked in and everything was decorated in pink ribbon with teddy bears with pink bows on their necks. The cake was beautiful in Alex's mind. It was pink and white with a stuffed teddy bear on it with a pink ribbon around it's neck. ON the cake it said, "It's a girl : Rosetta Lynn." Alex looked at it and said, "Kill me now."

"Still upset she's naming her Rosetta?"

"Yes!" said Alex as they walked over to put their gifts down at the gift table.

"Well, when you and Dave have a baby you two can use a Filipino name and that way you won't have to worry about Rosalia ever taking away a baby name."

"Good thinking," said Alex.

They were walking around looking at the decorations when Alex's mom spotted her. "Alexandra," she said.

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Yes?"

"I'm so glad to see you here today. Although you look horrible."

"Thanks, Mother. I love you too."

"I'm just telling you how you look. You should have slept last night. Were you bar hopping?"

"No mother we were talking about penises," said Alex.

Sylvia gasped and said, "Alexandra. Watch your mouth!"

"What? It is the male sex organ. I've seen one a couple times or more than I can count."

"It's inappropriate."

"I know that's why I said it," said Alex, "but seriously we just watched movies, danced, sang and ate snacks."

"Alexandra, you're already fat enough. You don't need to eat snacks. You should take it easy on the eating. You're going to look like a balloon by your wedding day."

"I am not fat," said Alex, "I think I have a hot body and so does Dave apparently every time he's touching me all over. He seems to like it."

"Alexandra. That is enough."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm going to go eat some food now," she said walking away.

Sylvia yelled, "Alexandra, you're pushing your luck."

Mel and Alex were walking away and Mel said, "You're such a bitch. You're trying to piss her off."

"I know," said Alex. They were walking and the mother to be met up with them. "Oh here we go," said Alex when she spotted her. "And I'm going to look like a balloon?"

"She's pregnant," said Mel.

"I know but it's funny seeing Ms. Perfect all swollen and big."

"It is shhh. Here she comes."

"Alex and Mel, I am so glad you two came. We are going to have so much fun! We're going to play games and eat Italian food. You get to see everything I am getting for my baby."

"Sounds like fun," said Alex. "So when are you due again?"

"In 8 days on the 12th."

"Um. Isn't it a little risky to have a baby shower 8 days before your due date. What if you go into labor?" asked Alex.

"Well, then I guess my baby girl will know how to make an appearance. So Alex, I heard you're finally getting married?"

"Yep," said Alex. "Next June."

"To that hot guy you brought over to your mom's house a couple months ago?"

"Yes, Rosalia. That would be the guy but I am glad you think he's hot."

"Is he Italiano?"

"No. He's Filipino and Greek."

"Oh. Why no Italiano?"

"Because I like him. Well, love him. Why does it matter?"

"You're Italian. You should marry an Italian."

"I should marry anyone I want," said Alex.

"Then how are you going to do things Italiano at the wedding?"

"We've got it figured out. Thank-you for your concern though."

"I am in the wedding right?"

"Yes. You're one of my bridesmaids," said Alex.

"Why am I not the maid of honor. I am family."

"Because Mel is the maid of honor. She is my best friend."

"But she isn't family."

"Well, to me she is the sister I never had. Sorry. You're the bridesmaid with Dave's daughter."

"Okay," said Rosalia, "how old is his daughter?"

"She'll be 10 by next year."

"Aww Alex, you're going to be a step mom. That's so cute," she said.

"Um. Okay," said Alex.

"You're going to have kids yes?"

"Eventually."

"But they won't be Italiano."

"So what. They'll be cultured. I'm not full Italiano my mom just acts like I am hence the name Alexandra."

"Oh yeah. That's right," said Rosalia.

"Why do you say it like that?" asked Alex.

"Say it like what?"

"With the attitude. So what I'm not full Italiano. That doesn't make me any less than you. I can't help my mom chose to marry a Greek man and to tell you the truth I don't really care. I don't know why it matters so much."

"Alex, I think we should walk away before this gets out of control," said Mel.

"Yeah. Me too," said Alex. "It was nice talking to you." Mel and Alex walked away.

"Why does it matter to her what your nationality is?"

"I don't know. She's just weird like that. And I don't like her calling my fiancee hot either."

"Alex, settle down," said Mel. It didn't take long for the baby shower to get moving. Alex was just hoping it would go fast. She didn't really feel like being there. She decided to make the best of it and talk to some family members and friends. She didn't mind playing some of the games even though some of them were stupid. When they finished playing games and eating they sat down and watched Rosalia open the gifts.

She was getting too annoying for Alex's liking. Every time she would open a gift she would say, "Oh my Gosh. This is too cute. This is the cutest thing I ever saw. My daughter is going to love this" or she would say, "My daughter is going to be the cutest baby in the world." Alex felt like puking.

Mel looked at Alex and saw that she was bored to death and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just ready for a few good drinks right now. I seriously want to get wasted. Seeing her act like this makes me glad I'm not pregnant so that I can get wasted."

"Want to go to the bar later?"

"Can't. I told Dave I wouldn't go to any bars around here because of Tony."

"Oh," said Mel. "We can go to the liquor store and get some beer and have a party at my apartment tonight. I can invite all the girls and guys over. Like old times. Do you want to do that?"

"I don't know because when I drink things get a little wild."

"I know but I will keep you in line. You won't do anything stupid."

"Okay. Let's do this. Especially after this."

"Alex, do you see the stuff I'm getting for Rosetta?" asked Rosalia.

"I see it. Congratulations."

"Thank-you. When you have a baby girl you can have all this stuff for her. You can have all of Rosetta's hand me downs."

"Um. Thanks but no thanks. If I have a fiancee' that buys me a ring like this," said Alex showing her the ring, "I don't think our baby would need hand me downs but thank-you anyway."

"Do you think you're better than everyone because your fiancee is some wrestler that makes money?"

"No," said Alex, "Unlike you I don't think I'm better than anyone. Just open your gifts. It's not about me. It's about you. It's ALWAYS about you. Well, at least you like to think that way."

"Alexandra, that's enough," said Sylvia.

"I didn't do anything. I was just sitting here and she started with me. And stop calling me Alexandra. I hate it."

"If you have a problem being here, Alexandra, you can leave."

"Fine. I'll leave. I don't care and I don't need to eat cake either. I wouldn't want to get fatter."

"Look, no one is leaving," said Cecilia. "This is a family event and it's not about anyone but Rosetta. So everyone just calm down relax. Alex, I am sorry for Rosalia's attitude. She's just a little hormonal right now. She'll be fine when she has the baby."

"It's fine," said Alex, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Rosalia. Alex walked over and hugged her. "Ouch," she said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"What did you do to her Alexandra?"

"I didn't do anything. I just hugged her."

"She didn't do anything. I think I'm in labor," said Rosalia.

"You're in labor?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. And I think my water just broke."

"Great!" said Alex. "And yeah it did break. It's on my foot."

"I'm sorry." said Rosalia.

"It's okay don't worry about it. I like to have amniotic fluid splattered on my foot. It's all good," said Alex. "But we should probably get you to the hospital."

"Yes we should," said Cecilia. She walked over and helped Rosalia up off the chair.

"Alex, will you come to the hospital with me. I'm scared."

"Um. I don't know," said Alex.

"Please. You're my favorite cousin. Please," said Rosalia.

"Fine," said Alex, "Lets go to the hospital but I'm not watching any babies get born."

***A/N: I freakin' love Alex and Mel. They are funny together. I love how Mel is straight forward with Alex and tells her how it is. And Alex and Ron...the chemistry way before she even married Dave. And how about Mel liking John Cena? Hmm..Mel and John Cena together..I can see it..And Alex at Rosalia's baby shower priceless. And now Rosalia's in labor. That's great! So what did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read. **


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter I greatly appreciated them. Thank you. **

They rushed to the hospital and Alex got stuck calling Rosalia's husband to let him know that she was in labor. Alex didn't really want to be there she really wanted to go to Mel's party to hang out and have a few drinks but apparently Rosetta wasn't going to allow that to happen. They arrived at the emergency entrance and Alex helped Rosalia out of the car. "I NEED A WHEELCHAIR!" yelled Rosalia.

Alex rolled her eyes and got her a wheelchair and had her sit down. Alex pushed her inside and said, "I don't know if this is a good idea," said Alex.

"Why?"

"What if we get stuck with my ex-boyfriend's dad?"

"Does he deliver babies?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about him. Just get me up to labor and delivery! It hurts so much!" Rosalia let out a loud scream as a contraction passed.

"Do you have to scream?" asked Alex as she pushed her onto the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Alex are you the one that's having a baby?"

"No Thank God." answered Alex.

Rosalia grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled her close to her causing Alex's breasts to be exposed and said, "And don't ever have one! It hurts like hell. You tell Dave you don't want to have a baby."

"Um," said Alex, "can you let go of my shirt? My girls are kind of being exposed."

"Sorry but remember what I said. It hurts!"

"Um. That's okay. That's what epidurals are for. You'll be fine once you get one." Alex said as she adjusted her shirt.

"BUT THIS PAIN IS UNBARABLE!" she screamed. She was having another contraction.

"How far apart are your contractions?" asked Alex.

"They are coming about every minute and a half. And I have amniotic fluid all over my legs."

"Well, I have it all over my jeans and my foot and it's not even mine," said Alex as the elevator doors opened. "It's all so messy," said Alex as she pushed her over to the desk.

"Hi, my name is Rosalia Giatti. I am in labor."

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"They're coming every MINUTE AND A HALF!" yelled Rosalia. "And my water broke. This baby is coming and she's coming now!"

"All right, Mrs. Giatti, please calm down. We're going to take you to a room and then the doctor will come in to check on you."

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THIS BABY IS COMING NOW!"

"Mrs. Giatti, I'm sure you still have time," said the nurse as she took the wheelchair from Alex and started pushing it to the room.

"Really? Because it really feels like she's ready to come out now."

"You'll be fine," said the nurse.

Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what it was about that hospital but she hated it with a passion. It was like no one really cared about the patients and were only there for a paycheck. It was frustrating her. Especially when Rosalia was probably right it wouldn't be long before the baby got there. "You'll be okay," said Alex as she took Rosalia's hand. "Just breathe through the pain."

"Alex, you're pretty good about this whole labor thing. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" asked Rosalia as she breathed through another contraction.

"I'm sure," said Alex. "I actually just do some research on labor and delivery. Did you have your bloody show yet?"

"I think I did earlier this morning. I've been having contractions since last night."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" asked Alex.

"I wanted to have my baby shower but right now I'm thinking that was a bad idea because this baby is ready to come."

The nurse wheeled her into the room and helped her out of the wheel chair. She handed her a gown to put on and said, "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Okay," said Rosalia.

"I hate this place," said Alex, "Everyone is so unfriendly around here."

"I know," said Rosalia. "That lady apparently doesn't understand it's not a good idea for her to mess with a pregnant woman that is in labor."

Alex's cell phone started ringing. She pulled out her cell and looked to see that it was Dave calling. She answered the phone, "Hey, Baby. I think I'm going to have to call you back."

Rosalia screamed through a contraction. "What is going on, Alex?"

"I'm at the hospital with Rosalia. She went into labor."

"So why are you there?"

"Because she asked me to come. I think her baby is going to be here in the next hour or two judging by the way she's going. Her water broke already."

"Are you sure it was her water?"

"It's all over my jeans and my foot. I'm pretty sure. I'm never wearing these flip flops or jeans again."

"Well, tell her I said congratulations and call me back when you're done with her."

"Okay. I love you," said Alex.

"I love you too," said Dave. "Bye, baby."

"Bye," she said with a smile and hung up the phone.

"Was it Dave?" asked Rosalia.

"Yep. He said congratulations."

"Tell him I said thanks and I mean it Alex do not let him get you pregnant. The pain is out of control."

"Just relax and breathe through your contractions. You'll be done soon and you'll have your baby in your arms."

"I hope so." She said as she sat down on the bed. Alex helped her up.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes. To get this baby out of me!"

"I can't help you there. IN fact as soon as Antonio gets here I'm out."

"You're not going to stay in the delivery room with me?"

"Hell no! I am not watching any baby get born even if it is family."

"Alex, please. I want you to stay in here."

"How many people are you allowed in the room?"

"Only 2."

"Your mom and Antonio."

"No, Alex, my mom doesn't want to see me in pain. She already said that. So please stay in here with me," said Rosalia.

"Why?"

"Because you're my favorite cousin. Please stay in here with me."

"I don't feel comfortable. I don't like this kind of stuff," said Alex, "Blood, amniotic fluid, placenta I just can't watch it happen."

"Alex, please! Don't make me do this alone," said Rosalia.

"Fine, Rosalia. I will stay. I'll be right here by your side but if I get sick that's all on you."

"Thank-you so much! You are the best cousin ever!"

"Thanks," said Alex. "I was supposed to go to a party tonight but I guess seeing Rosetta come into this world is more important. I'll just hit the party later."

"I'm sorry that I'm making you miss your party."

"It's okay. Just worry about focusing on having your baby."

The doctor came in the room and checked Rosalia out. "Well, you're about 9 cm dilated. It looks like this baby is ready to get here now. Do you have the feeling to push?"

"Yes," said Rosalia, "but I can't have this baby now. My husband isn't here yet."

"Well, Mrs. Giatti, judging by how far you are I have to say we're not going to be able to wait for him. Your baby is ready to come. We need to get you hooked up to the monitor as soon as possible."

"Okay," said Rosalia. "Alex, it looks like you're going to have to help me through this."

Alex groaned on the inside and said, "All right." She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. This kind of stuff usually grossed her out and she was surprised she was still standing after the amniotic fluid incident. "Just remember to breathe."

"Okay," said Rosalia as she smiled. The nurse came in and hooked her up to the monitor. Rosalia's blood pressure was perfect and the baby's heartbeat was beating normally. Everything seemed to be fine with her.

Her mom came in the room and said, "Rosalia, my princess! You're about to be a mommy."

"I know," she said.

"I'll be out in the waiting room because I can't watch my baby in pain. Where's Antonio?"

"He's not here yet. The doctor said we can't wait because Rosetta is ready to come."

"All right. I'll keep trying to call Antonio to get him here," said Cecilia.

"He was far from Manhattan when I called him. He was in upstate New York doing some business deal. He said he would get here as fast as he could but it could take about an hour or two once he gets through the Manhattan traffic," said Alex.

"So he won't be here to see our first baby be born," said Rosalia, "this sucks a lot. I never thought I would have to do this without him. Alex, you better make sure when you have kids Dave is there when you go into labor."

"I'm pretty sure he will be. He's all about having a baby. I'm sure he won't miss it."

"Antonio is excited to be a daddy. He just worked today. And of course it would be the best day for me to have the baby." she said as she started crying.

"Rosalia, hold yourself together," said Alex, "You have to tough this out and bring this baby into this world. I am here and I will be by your side the entire time. I promise I am not going to go anywhere. No matter how sick I may get I will stand here holding your hand. You are not going to do this alone. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"I Love you," said Cecilia.

"I love you too, mama. When you come back in here I will have the baby. Pray for me."

"I will. You can do this," said Cecilia.

"Thanks, Mama." Alex was a little envious of how good of a relationship Cecilia and Rosalia had. She always wished her mom and her had that same relationship but everything Alex ever did was wrong. Sylvia was never proud of Alex and sometimes Alex felt her mom hated her. She always felt she would never measure up to the standards her mom had for her and it made her feel really bad.

Cecilia kissed Rosalia's forehead and walked over to the door. Before she left she said, "Alex, it is so sweet of you to stay in here with your little cousin. Thank-you for not making her do this alone. I can't be in here and witness her go through so much pain."

"You're welcome," said Alex, "I wouldn't want her to do this alone because I NEVER want to go through it alone."

"Well, I'm going to go. As soon as she's born I want you to come get me."

"I will," said Alex as Cecilia walked out of the room.

The doctor came in with interns and residents. He put on his gloves and said, "Well, Rosalia. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said as Alex took her hand. The doctor told her to push and she pushed. As she pushed she squeezed Alex's hand. Alex winced in pain. "I'm sorry," said Rosalia when she stopped pushing.

"It's fine. You're doing good," said Alex.

"She's right, Rosalia. You're doing good," said the doctor. "Okay, I need you to push again." Rosalia pushed and continued squeezing Alex's hand. She would start and stop pushing until she let out a loud scream. "It's okay. You're just crowning. Your baby will be here before you know it," said the doctor.

Meanwhile Dave arrived in New York. He had gotten in trouble for a fist fight that he got into with Booker T. He was given a couple days off to cool down. He didn't know how he was going to tell Alex about it but he knew she was going to be upset. He decided to head straight to the hospital to meet up with Alex to wait with her while Rosalia had the baby. He headed to the hospital after he did everything he had to at the airport. He was planning on telling her on the phone about it but she seemed busy with Rosalia. He walked into the hospital and headed up to labor and delivery. He went to the waiting room to see Alex. He walked in and saw Sylvia and Cecilia sitting down but he didn't see Alex. "Dave, I thought you were in Mexico," said Sylvia.

"Yeah. I was but I need to talk to Alex. Where is she?"

"She's in the room with Rosalia."

"She's in the room while Rosalia gives birth?"

"Yes, Dave, is there a problem with that?"

"No, Mrs. Brooks," He said. "Can I sit and wait with you."

"I guess," she said. "And don't let this whole baby thing give you ideas to have a baby with my daughter. No babies until after you're married. This is what happens when people are married. They have sex and then have babies."

"Okay," said Dave as he took a seat. He sat as far away from Sylvia as he could. He picked up a sports magazine and began to read it.

"You know, Alexandra is going to be upset you're here. She's supposed to go to a party tonight."

"Okay," said Dave, "She is my fiancée I will talk to her when she's free."

"She was my daughter before she was your fiancée," said Sylvia.

"I'm aware of that," he said.

"What did you do? Did you get fired?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't think that's anyone's concern but mine and Alex's. You have to let her grow up sometime."

"Don't take that tone with me David," she said.

"Well, I'm going to read this magazine now. Okay?" he said as he picked up the magazine and covered his face. He stuck his tongue out at her but he would never let her see him do that. She would make it seem like the end of the world if she would.

Back in the delivery room the baby's head was out. "Alex, do you want to see it?" asked the doctor.

"I guess," she said. She wasn't sure if she wanted to look or not but she was curious. She looked anyway and saw the baby's head. "Rosalia, she has a head full of black hair. Definitely your own little Italiano," she said.

"Is she cute?" asked Rosalia.

"Very cute," said Alex with a smile.

"All right, give me one more push and she will be out," said the doctor.

"Come on, Rosalia, you can do it," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. She gave one more push and the baby was out.

"Here she is," said the doctor as he suctioned out her nose and mouth. Her cries filled the room. Rosalia and Alex both started crying. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Alex answered and said, "I guess."

"Okay," said the nurse as she handed Alex the scissors. They told her where to cut and she cut off the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby and cleaned her off and weighed her. She wrapped her in a blanket and put a pink cap on her. She walked over and gave her to Rosalia. "6 lbs 4 oz and 19 inches long," she said with a smile. "She's cute."

"Thank-you," said Rosalia as she looked at her baby girl.

"She is very bella," said Alex with a smile. "You did good, Rosalia."

"Thanks. And thanks for being in here with me. You helped me through it. And I'm sorry about everything at the baby shower. We're cousins we should get along better than that."

"It's okay," said Alex. "And she has so much hair too. I think she looks like you. She's cute."

"Thank-you," said Rosalia. "So her name is Rosetta but I don't know what middle name to give her."

"I thought it was Lynn."

"It was but I think you should pick out her middle name. You were the one that was in here with me. I think you should pick it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Rosalia.

"Personally, I think you should use your mom's name for her middle name."

"Cecilia?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Rosetta Cecilia Giatti," said Rosalia.

"Sounds so Italiano," said Alex with a smile.

"I like it. So it's Rosetta Cecilia Giatti. Do you like that?" she asked the baby. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I don't really like to hold babies."

"Come on," she said. "You're not going to hurt her. Here," she said handing her to Alex.

"Rosalia, I don't know about this," said Alex as she cradled Rosetta in her arms. She smiled down at the baby she was holding. "I can't believe I watched a baby come into this world. That was amazing," said Alex.

"Forget everything that I said. You definitely want to have a baby. All the pain is made up to you when you're holding the life you created in your arms." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Rosalia.

Antonio walked in the room and walked over to the bed and said, "I am so sorry, baby. I should have been here. I am sorry that I missed it."

"It's okay, Antonio. Alex was here to help me. She did good."

"Thank-you, Alex," he said smiling her.

"No problem. Do you want to meet your daughter?"

"Yes," he said walking over to Alex.

"Here she is. Rosetta Cecilia Giatti," said Alex as she handed her to him.

"I thought her middle name was going to be Lynn?" asked Antonio.

"Alex thought it would be better if Cecilia was her middle name. It has a better ring to it."

"Yes it does," said Antonio, "she is beautiful."

"Well, I'm going to go tell everyone in the waiting room that Rosetta is here."

"Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome," she said before she walked out of the room. She walked into the waiting room and when she walked in she didn't even notice Dave was there. "She's here!"

"Really?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah. She wasn't in labor very long. Rosetta was ready to come out."

"How much did she weigh?" asked Cecilia.

"6lbs. 4 oz. She has a head full of black hair. She is so cute. It was just amazing to see," said Alex. "And Antonio is here."

"Did he make it in time to see her born?"

"No. He just missed it."

Dave put his magazine down and said, "Alex."

Alex looked at him and said, "Dave, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Mexico until tomorrow."

"I know," he said walking over to her. "it's a long story. We'll talk about it later."

"Okay," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. I missed you," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I missed you too," she said with a smile before she kissed him.

When they pulled away Dave said, "So you watched her have the baby?"

"Yes and it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It was great! One of the best things to see in this world. Despite how I feel about Rosalia I am glad I got to see her daughter come into this world," she said taking his hand. They walked over to sit down. She sat down on his lap and they intertwined their fingers. "So why are you here?"

"I got into a fight, Baby."

"With who?" she asked.

"Booker T. He was running his mouth about me and then we just got into a fight."

"Did you get fired?"

"No. Vince just gave me a couple days off to cool down. I go back on Monday."

"Oh. Okay," said Alex. "Did you beat him up?"

"Hell yeah," he said.

"Good," said Alex. Dave started to touch her leg. "You do know that is the leg that got the amniotic fluid on it right?"

"Um. No," he said as he took his hand off her leg. "So when is it going to be our turn?"

"I already told you, Baby. I need to get that year out of me to party before we try."

"Your mom told me to not get any ideas from this."

"My mom needs to mind her own business. She can't control me forever," said Alex. "You know watching her have the baby wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope," said Alex, "and the baby is so cute! Almost makes me want one now but I'll wait."

Sylvia walked over to them and said, "We're in public. Save that for the privacy of your own home."

"Whatever, Mother," said Alex as she got off of Dave's lap and took a seat next to him. "Better?"

"Alexandra, lose your attitude."

"I don't have one."

"Lose it," she said.

"Whatever. Anyway, Dave, Mel is having this party tonight. Do you want to go?"

"I guess," said Dave. "Does Mel want me there?"

"I don't think she would care."

"Okay then I'll think about it," he said.

"Oh and I'm going with you on Monday even though I'm off."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to John."

"Talk to John about what?"

"Mel. She has a thing for him."

"And John will have a thing for her," said Dave.

"Shut up, Asshole," said Alex with a smile as she hit him. "Mel is my best friend. I don't want John to use her for sex and that be it."

"John isn't like that besides I think he will like her. I can definitely see them getting together."

"Me too. If I get John and Mel together. I have to find someone for Randy."

"Good luck with that. Randy doesn't believe in commitment," said Dave. "He just likes living the way he is."

"Okay," said Alex.

Antonio came in the waiting room and said, "If you guys want to come back to see the baby you can."

They all got up and went back to the room to see Rosalia and the baby. When they walked in the room Rosalia was holding the baby. She looked up and smiled. "Everyone I want you to meet Rosetta Cecilia Giatti," she said with a smile.

"She is so beautiful," said Sylvia.

"She looks just like you, Rosalia," said Cecilia. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Rosalia as she handed her to her mother.

"Congratulations," said Dave.

"Thanks," said Rosalia. "I thought you were in Mexico?"

"I was but it's a long story," said Dave.

"Oh."

Cecilia held the baby for a while and then Sylvia held her. After a while Alex said, "Can I hold her again?"

"Sure," said Sylvia as she handed her the baby.

"Thank-you," she said. She showed her to Dave and said, "Look how cute she is."

"She is very cute," said Dave with a smile. He had to admit Alex looked good holding a baby and could tell she was enjoying holding her. He had never seen her so open to babies in the time that they had been together. He figured her seeing the baby come into the world opened her eyes and made her like babies more. "You know, you look good holding a baby," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said looking up at him with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?"

"No thanks. I'm good," he said. "You continue holding her. You need your practice for when we have our own."

***A/n: Awww. Alex watched the birth of Rosetta. How sweet. EVen though she didn't want to be there she was nice enough to stay let's just hope Rosalia remembers this for future times. And Dave is in trouble for fighting. That's great. So what did you think? Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

***Thank-you for the reviews on Chapter 36. You guys are great. **

"Come on, Dave, just hold her," said Alex.

"Alex, I don't hold babies," said Dave. "Especially babies that small. Besides I like seeing you hold the baby because you look really good holding her."

"Dave, what are you going to do when you and Alexandra have a baby?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't know," he said.

"Don't you have two other kids?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes and I held them a little bit but I'm not comfortable holding other people's babies."

"Well, I'm telling you now, Alexandra is getting baby fever. Look at her. It's only a matter of time before she comes to you telling you that she wants one. Just look at her," said Sylvia as she pointed to Alex holding Rosetta. Alex was rocking her back and forth and talking to her. She was smiling at her. "I have never seen Alexandra so content with a baby in my life. You better get ready because she's going to want one but I want you both to wait until after you get married."

"Don't you think that's mine and Alex's decision to make?"

"Dave, you already took my daughter away from me and I only see her when she's in town and now you're trying to tell me you don't mind getting my daughter pregnant before marriage. It's not going to happen."

"And I told you, Sylvia it's our decision."

"Dave, stop," said Alex. "She is still my mother."

"Alex, I'm just saying it's our decision. Do you want to have a baby?"

"Some day but not now. I want to get married first and I told you I need that year."

"Okay, Baby," he said kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "She is a really cute baby. Rosalia and Antonio, she is beautiful."

"Thank-you," they both said in unison.

"You're welcome."

"You know my aunt is right. Alex doesn't usually get all excited over babies or this content with babies."

"This baby is different," said Alex, "I watched her come into this world. That was amazing."

"Alex is coming around. She was talking about not having babies but now she is at least talking about it," said Dave.

"Alexandra, how about you give the baby back to her mom for a while. You've held her long enough."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked the baby over to Rosalia, "Dave and me have to get going anyway."

"Okay, Alex. Thank-you for everything today."

"You're welcome. And bye Rosetta," said Alex as she touched the baby's small hand. "Bye, Rosalia."

"Bye, Alex," she said with a smile. "Just be safe tonight."

"I will," said Alex. She walked over and took Dave's hand and said, "Are you ready to go, Baby?"

"Yeah. Do we have to stop somewhere first?"

"I guess," she said.

"All right, just tell me where. Bye, everyone," he said as they started walking out the door. "So where are we going?"

"To the liquor store to get beer and stuff for tonight."

"So where is this party?"

"At Mel's apartment. Chances are the police are going to get called. Her parties get out of control sometimes but it all depends on who she invites. She's just like me."

"Yeah..John will love her," said Dave. "Are we going to end up in jail?"

"No. Not likely. They'll just tell us to settle down."

Alex and Dave were in the hall talking when Sylvia came out. "Where are you two going?"

"Somewhere," said Alex.

"I hope it's back to the house tonight for church in the morning."

"I'm not going to church," said Alex. "And I'm not coming home tonight."

"Alexandra, where are you going to be?"

"Out."

"Always going out. You need to go to church so God can save you. And Dave it wouldn't hurt for you to go too."

"I don't go to church either," said Dave. "Why do you think we're not getting married in a church."

"Because you're both sinners. Alexandra, I want you home tonight."

"Mother," said Alex rolling her eyes. "You don't control me anymore and you can't tell me what to do. I am a grown woman. I can do what I want. If I want to go to a party I'm going to go to a party. You are not going to tell me what to do anymore. What are you going to do when I get married? Are you going to try to run my marriage too? When are you going to learn I'm 22 and I can go out and have fun."

"Alexandra, watch your tone. I don't think you and Dave need to go to a party. It's the day before the Sabbath. You should be home tonight and ready for church tomorrow. And where is this party at?"

"Mel's house," said Alex.

"Of course. She would have a party. I think you should go home," said Sylvia pulling on Alex's arm.

"Get off of me," she said.

Sylvia pulled on Alex harder and said, "you're coming home with me and so is Dave. You two are going to spend the night with family."

"Sylvia, Alex is going to the party and so am I. You don't' have control over her. Stop pulling on her."

Sylvia let go of Alex's arm and said, "Dave, whose daughter is she?"

"She's yours but she's an adult. Just let her have some fun."

"She only wants to go to Mel's house because she wants to have sex with you. She knows that if she comes home that you two won't be sleeping in the same room."

"So what we have sex. What does it matter? We're living in the 2000's not the 1900's. We're going to be married in a year, we live together and we travel together all the time. I don't know what the big deal is. It's her life and her decision on what she wants to do to her body."

"It's against God," said Sylvia.

"So is divorce," said Alex. "I told you that. Don't judge me. It makes you sound even more like a hypocrite. You got with dad before you were even divorced. That is a sin and it's adultery so don't tell me what to do."

"I want you to go to church tomorrow and you're not going with a hangover," said Sylvia.

"Mother, I don't want to go to church. Stop telling me what to do. I don't want to become a hypocrite like you."

"Alexandra Nichole," said Sylvia as she slapped her across the face. "stop with the disrespect."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. That was uncalled for," said Dave. "Alex, Baby are you okay?" he asked taking her shoulders and looking at her.

"I'm fine. If all I get is a slap in the face these days I'm happy. At least she's not hitting me with the belt anymore," she said holding her cheek.

"We're leaving," said Dave.

"Alexandra, I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry, Mother. I'm going to Mel's. I will see you tomorrow if I feel like going there," said Alex as she took Dave's hand and walked away.

"Alexandra!" Dave and Alex kept on walking.

They got into the parking lot and walked to Dave's rental car. He opened the door for her to get in. "Thanks, Baby," she said.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I just want to go to Mel's party and get wasted and have a good time and forget about it."

"That's my girl," said Dave as he kissed her before he shut the door. He got in the driver's seat and said, "So what do you want to get for tonight?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Let me call Mel first to see if the party is still on."

"All right," he said as he started the car.

Alex dialed Mel's number and waited for her to answer. "Hello," said Mel.

"Hey. Is the party still going on tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I'm coming. Dave is coming too."

"Dave's coming?"

"Yeah."

"I thought he was in Mexico?"

"He was but things changed."

"Oh. Is John with him?"

"No, Mel, John is still in Mexico."

"Oh. Okay. So Dave is coming now?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I take it you two are staying here tonight."

"Yeah," she said.

"Let me get my extra bedroom ready for you two. Did Rosalia have the baby?"

"Yeah. I watched the whole thing it was amazing."

"Wow," said Mel, "never thought you would stay."

"Yeah. She begged me and she would have been alone if I didn't."

"I see," said Mel.

"So what do you want us to bring tonight? We're going to stop at the liquor store and then we'll be there."

"Can you get some Sunny delight, Vodka, Redbull, Raspberry Vodka and some Bacardi?"

"Damn, Mel. What the f**k? That's some expensive shit. Did you get anything?"

"Yeah. I have the beer for beer pong and beers to drink. And I got stuff for mixed drinks too so we're good."

"Shit. Mixed drinks. Does that mean Jenna is coming with her boyfriend?"

"Yeah," said Mel.

"He better not bring his funny shit. And you know what I'm talking about."

"I know his drugs. If he does they're doing that shit somewhere else because I'm not having the cops show up and haul us all off to jail. I'm not going down for that."

"Neither am I."

"You're going to get mad," said Mel.

"Why?"

"Because Jenna was talking about Gregg doing tattoos and piercing people."

"He's not doing shit to me," said Alex.

"Who's not doing what to you?" Asked Dave.

"Some crazy f**ker that does his own tattoos and piercings. He's talking about doing that tonight at the party."

"Yeah. He's not touching you," said Dave, "What does she need us to get?"

"She wants us to pick up Sunny Delight, Vodka, Redbull, Raspberry vodka and Bacardi."

"Okay," he said.

"Well, Mel, I'll see you when I get there. What time is everyone coming?"

"Around 10."

"Good we have 2 hours," said Alex. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," said Mel as she hung up the phone.

"Are you sure you mind getting that stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm good. You're going to get f**ked up tonight," he said.

"I know. I always do."

"It's going to be a GOOD night for me then," he said with a smile.

"Uh huh. If I don't pass out," said Alex. They stopped at the grocery store first to get the Sunny Delight and Redbull. When they were finished there they went to the wine store to get the Vodka, Raspberry Vodka and Bacardi. When they were finished Dave drove them to Mel's apartment. He parked the car and they walked in. Alex just walked into the apartment when they got to the door. "Mel, we're here," she said carrying a bag into the apartment.

Mel came out of the room in a thigh high denim skirt and a white tank top. She had in the biggest hoop earrings she could find and had her hair up half up and half down. "Hey guys," she said.

"What's up, Mel," said Dave.

"Not much. Are you ready for tonight? Because my parties get a little wild."

"I am ready. They can't get anymore wild than when we all go out."

"Oh, Baby, trust me they can," said Alex, "you just don't know."

"I can't wait," he said, "So Mel, where do you want me to put this stuff?"

"Here, I'll take it," she said. Dave handed her the bag and as she walked to the kitchen he checked her out. He thought Alex hadn't noticed until Alex hit him.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You know what it was for. I saw you. That is my best friend! Don't pull your shit, David."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I wasn't going to pull anything but can her skirt get any shorter?"

"David."

"Okay. I'm sorry," he said, "so how is your face?"

"It stings a little but it's okay."

"I can't believe she just slapped you like that."

"I'm used to it. It's not a big deal. So don't make it one," said Alex.

"Okay."

"Oh. Alex and Dave I cleaned up my extra bedroom for you two to sleep in tonight and Alex I moved your things into it."

"Okay. Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome."

"Trust me, Alex and me aren't sleeping tonight," said Dave with a smile.

"Really?" asked Alex with a smile of her own.

"Yeah. I have better plans for us," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Me too," she said as she kissed his lips. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said walking over to the couch to sit down with her. As he sat down he said, "Mel, I heard you like John."

"I may have a little thing for him," she said with some blushing. "What kind of guy is he?"

"He's a decent guy. He's very respectful to women and everyone. He's friendly and caring. This guy would do anything for anyone. He's a hard worker and he's just t a great guy all around."

"Is he single?"

"Yep," said Dave.

"I told you, Mel."

"No you said you thought."

"Okay. Well, he's single."

"What does he look for in a girl?"

"He looks for a girl that likes to have a good time, someone with a good personality but still hot, someone with intelligence, caring, friendly, outgoing and definitely someone that can handle his work schedule and like him for him and not his money."

"Cool," said Mel.

"You want me to hook you up with my boy?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Can you?"

"I can try," he said.

"And your boy?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Cena is my boy."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I don't know do you prefer I say friend?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay. Mel, do you want me to hook you up with my friend? I think he will like you. What are you doing on Monday?"

"Nothing really since school is out."

"Do you want to go to California with Alex and me? We'll be hanging out with John. You two can meet and hang out and see if anything is going to happen."

"Am I allowed to?"

"Yeah. We're going to be in Cali until Friday. We're doing Raw on Monday in Los Angeles and the rest of the week we're hitting the beach."

"But I can go to RAW with you guys?"

"Yeah. You're going to be with me and Alex. No one is going to say anything. If they do I got your back."

"Okay. I am so excited!" said Mel.

"She's star struck," said Alex.

"Shut up, Alex. No I'm not," said Mel. "Cena is just really hot."

"Eh. He's cute but not hot," said Alex.

"Excuse me?" asked Dave.

"He's cute, Dave," said Alex. "But he's not my type. He's a good boy. I don't do good boy. I only do bad boys."

"Am I bad boy enough for you?" asked Dave.

"Trust me you're as bad as they get," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said.

"I love you," said Alex.

"Love you too," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"So I'm going to get dressed for tonight. Do you want to come with me?" asked Alex.

"Sure," he said as he got up off the couch following Alex into the extra bedroom. He shut the door behind them as they entered the room. He sat down on the bed as Alex got into her bag to get out an outfit. "So if I told you no clubs how come you have your club outfits with you?"

"I don't. I'm just throwing on jeans and a baby doll tee with a cami underneath so no one sees the girls although half the hospital did today."

"First you show your who ha to Las Vegas and now you're flashing your girls to the patients and hospital staff. I just don't know about you, Alex," he said laying back on the bed.

"It wasn't my fault with the shirt. Rosalia grabbed it to tell me not to let you get me pregnant and she pulled my shirt down and then there were the girls."

"Why am I not supposed to get you pregnant?"

"Because it hurts like hell she said," said Alex as she grabbed her new outfit. "And trust me tonight I would rather wear pants than a mini denim skirt."

"Why?"

"Because Mel and me have some pretty perverted guy friends. I don't want them looking up my skirt or trying to look up my skirt."

"Am I going to kick someone's ass tonight?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't know," said Alex as she changed out of her jeans. "You just might have to."

"If I have to I will. You better keep your friends in check."

"I will," said Alex as she put her new black baby doll tee on that showed a little cleavage. It fit tightly on her body.

"Damn, Alex, I'm thinking I'm going to end up in jail for kicking ass tonight. Your body.. Damn," he said. "It's just wow."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Seriously, Alex, I am about to jump all over you," he said.

"So romantic," said Alex.

"With that outfit romance went out the window. I don't like it. I think you should change. I don't want problems tonight."

"Dave, once my guy friends see you trust me they aren't going to cross you. They're wimps. They act like they're tough but really they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. I could beat them up," she said. "Although my ex-boyfriend Ian is going to be here but we're just friends now."

"Great an ex."

"I know you're not going to get pissed about that after all the times I've been stuck around your exes."

"I'm not. I just don't want him to see you in that outfit and get some crazy ideas. You just don't know how good you look in that outfit."

"Thanks," said Alex, "And I'm supposedly fat."

"You are not fat. You look good."

"Thanks," she said. "We should probably go help Mel set the stuff up for tonight. Especially the Beer Pong table. Are you going to play Beer Pong with me?"

"We'll be a team," he said getting up off the bed.

"Of course," she said as they walked out of the room. They helped Mel set stuff up for the party and shortly after the guests started to arrive. There was a total of about 10 people there. Dave was a little confused because it seemed the guys out weighed the girls. It was about 7 guys to 3 girls, Mel, Alex and Jenna.

"Oh my God! Alex, what are you doing here?" asked Jenna.

"I'm here to visit," said Alex as she hugged her friend.

"Everyone thinks you disappeared off the face of this earth. You just left without even saying good-bye. What the f**k was that?"

"I'm sorry. I left on an emergency basis. I want you to meet my fiancee'," said Alex as she walked Jenna over to Dave.

"Holy Shit, you're getting married?"

"Um. Yeah. We did send you an invitation. We sent one to you and Gregg."

"Oh. Shit. I forgot," said Jenna. "This is the one in Connecticut right?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Oh. We're going," she said. "Is your mom going to be there?"

"Well, since she is my mom I would assume so."

"Ugh. Great."

"A lot of people feel that way," said Alex.

"So. I want to meet your fiancee," said Jenna.

"Okay. Dave, this my friend Jenna and Jenna this is my fiancee' Dave."

"Hello, Jenna, nice to meet you," said Dave as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Jenna as she looked at the man standing in front of her. "He is huge!"

"I know," said Alex.

"Baby, do you want me to get you something to drink?" asked Dave.

"Sure. Can you get me some Raspberry vodka mixed with Red Bull."

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said as he walked over to get her a drink.

"And he's sweet too," said Jenna.

"He is sweet. So how are you and Gregg doing?"

"Gregg is an asshole. The only reason we're still together is because of our son."

"How old is he now?" asked Alex.

"2 and the terrible two's suck."

"He's 2 already?"

"Yeah. He just turned 2 last month."

"Oh wow. Time flies by so fast."

"I know," said Jenna as Gregg walked up.

"What's up, Alex?"

"Nothing," said Alex. She seemed less than thrilled to see him. She didn't care too much for Gregg. She never really did.

"So I brought my tattoo stuff and piercing stuff with me. Do you want me to pierce anything?"

"Hell no," said Alex. "No matter how drunk I get you're not taking a needle near my body."

"Oh come on, Alex. Look at the tats I did to myself."

"They suck," she said. "You don't even have a license to do that shit. And they are far from clean. I prefer not getting Hepatitis, AIDS or H.I.V. Thank-you."

"My shit is clean."

"Right," said Alex as Dave came back over with her drink and handed it to her. "Thanks, Baby."

"You're welcome."

"Dave, I want you to meet Jenna's boyfriend Gregg."

"Hey, Man," said Gregg.

"Hey," said Dave as he shook his hand. Dave looked at Gregg's tats and said, "who did those for you?"

"I did them myself."

"Oh," said Dave as he put his arm around Alex's shoulder and took a swig of his beer.

"Your tats are pretty sweet," said Gregg, "Who did them?"

"My tattoo artist. He's done all my tats."

"How many do you have, Man?"

"About 5."

"Sweet. Are you getting anymore?"

"I plan to I just need to get the time."

"I can do another one for you tonight if you want me to," said Gregg.

"I only stick to my tattoo artist. Sorry."

"That's okay," said Gregg. "Alex, I brought some other shit with me too."

"Not interested," said Alex.

"Come on. At least try some marijuana."

"Hell no," said Alex. "I'm not doing that shit. I don't' do drugs."

"You never try this stuff."

"Yeah because I don't' want to. Drugs are addictive look at my brother. He's sitting in jail now because of that shit. I'm not taking that path."

"Damn. I forgot about Chris. What about your boyfriend?"

"Fiancee'," said Alex.

"Well, Fiancee', I can hook you up with some stuff, Man. Let me know what you need and I'll hook you up."

"Sorry. I have drug tests I need to pass for my job. They check us randomly. I'm not f**king that up."

"All right," said Gregg. "If you two change your minds let me know."

"We won't," said Alex. "Let's go see some other people." She said as she took Dave's hand and walked away.

"What kind of friends do you have? Drugs, unlicensed tats and piercing?"

"Trust me Gregg isn't my friend. He only hangs around because Jenna is one of my good friends."

"His tats look like shit."

"I know and there are people that are dumb enough to let him do tats."

They were talking as Alex's ex-boyfriend Ian came up. He had tan skin, his dark brown hair was in corn rows and he was wearing a white tank top and jeans. "Hey, Alex," he said with a smile.

"Ian. How are you?" asked Alex.

"Good. You look great." he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks. So do you," she said. Dave cleared his throat and Alex pulled away from Ian's hug and said, "So Ian, I want you to meet my fiancee, Dave. And Dave this is my friend Ian."

"Nice to meet you," said Ian as he put his hand out for Dave to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," said Dave as he shook his hand.

"So you two are getting married?"

"Yes, next year," said Alex.

"Cool. You're a lucky guy, Dave. Alex is a great girl."

"Thanks. I know. I love her," said Dave as he put his arm around Alex.

Meanwhile Mel was talking to Jenna and looking at Dave, Alex and Ian. "So the boy that took Alex's virginity away is talking to Alex's fiancee'. That's probably awkward for her," said Jenna.

"I'm surprised Alex hasn't taken Dave away by now," said Mel. "I know she's nervous. Look at her face. It's kind of red."

"How does one go about introducing their cherry popper to their fiancee?"

"I don't know but like you said it's probably awkward for her. They're both hot guys. I don't know how she does it what the hell."

"Alex is really pretty that's how it happens. Her and Ian were together for a few years."

"From 9th grade up until the end of 11th grade so technically it's only been 5 years but Ian did her wrong. He took her virginity and ran. That was bullshit. How does someone wait for 3 years to have sex with someone and then when they finally do just run away?"

"Is that why Chris beat him up?"

"That's why both of Alex's brothers went after him."

"And look at the asshole trying to be her best friend," said Jenna as they watched Ian talk to Dave and Alex. Alex was looking pretty annoyed. She looked at Mel and mouthed help.

"Who wants to play a game of Three man?" yelled Mel.

"I do," said Ian as he walked away from Alex and Dave. Alex mouthed thank-you to Mel as she looked at her.

They all gathered around the table and Dave asked, "What is Three Man?"

Alex explained the rules to him. She told him that they rolled two dice and that the person that rolled a 2 and 1 was the three man and every time after that someone rolled something with a three that person took a drink. And anyone that rolled a 2 and 1 after that became the three man. And she explained the procedure of what happens when other numbers are rolled. "Do you get it now?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Okay," said Mel. "Let's play." They began to play the game and with Alex's luck she became the three man. She was all right with it at first but then so many people started rolling threes and at one point she had to take 18 drinks because someone rolled a 6 and a 3. She was glad when Mel finally became the three man but she still had to take drinks when the person to her left rolled a certain number that required her to take a drink.

After they played Three Man they played Ship, Captain and Crew. Mel explained the rules because no one had ever played it except for Alex and her. She explained how each person would roll 5 dice and if they rolled a six they were the ship, if they rolled a 5 they were the captain and if they rolled a 4 they were the crew. She explained the entire procedure to them and explained how they ante up drinks before each round and explained the rolling of the dice and the scores. She told them the play with the highest score at the end of the round had to drink the drinks that were up for ante. Alex won the first and fifth round. Dave ended up winning 4 rounds in a row. Alex was already a little tipsy by the time they started the game and she was in worse shape after this game. Dave wasn't doing too bad. He wasn't feeling it as much as Alex then again his body weight was a lot higher than Alex's.

When they were finished with that game Alex said, "Do you want to play beer pong?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You already sound messed up."

"Yeah. I'm good," said Alex. "I want to play against Ian and Gregg."

"Okay," said Dave. "We got this. We're going to beat them."

"I know."

Ian and Gregg were all set for the idea and they were willing to play so they set up the game and started playing. It was going pretty good Alex and Dave were doing pretty good until toward the end. That's when they started losing more and more. Finally they ended up losing the game and had to drink the remaining drinks of the winning team. This made Alex even more messed up. "Alex, are you sure you're all right?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Don't worry," she said slurring through her words. "We just really suck at beer pong."

"We do," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think I've ever sucked this much at beer pong as I did tonight," she said with a laugh as she walked over to get herself some more Raspberry Vodka and Red Bull. "Seriously. I am going to hate tomorrow."

"You always do," he said as he got himself a drink. Jenna was at the bar mixing drinks for people because she used to be a bartender so she knew what she was doing. Alex and Dave walked over to the couch and sat down. Dave had to guide Alex a little because she couldn't walk straight it was like Vegas but not as bad. As they were sitting Mel put on some music. She put on one of her Michael Jackson C.D.'s and started playing "Thriller"

"Alex, you have to dance with me," she said.

"Okay," said Alex, "but Dave you have to dance too," she said pulling him off the couch.

"I haven't heard this song forever," said Dave.

"Me either," said Alex. They danced for a little bit and then drank some more and the party started dying down until Gregg was asked to do a tattoo by Ian.

Ian was really wasted like everyone else and asked Gregg, "Can you do a tat for me?"

"Sure, Man. What do you want done?"

"I want Alexandra tattooed on my arm."

"Ian, I don't think that's a good idea," said Mel.

"F**k that. I want her name tattooed on me. I still love her."

"Ian, that's stupid. She is getting married."

"She should be marrying me," he couldn't control himself anymore and walked over to Alex and said, "Why aren't you marrying me? You should be marrying me."

"What the f**k are you talking about? You are the one that left me dumbass," said Alex. "I just moved on."

"What is going on?" asked Dave.

"He's being stupid," said Mel. "He gets like this every time he's drunk. He's a f**king idiot."

"Come on, Alex. You know you want to marry me."

"I'm already getting married, Ian. And I wouldn't marry you after the shit you did to me anyway."

"Alex, you know I didn't mean that," he said.

"Ian, just walk away," said Mel.

"What did he do to her?" asked Dave.

"I popped her cherry and then broke up with her."

"Ian. Just walk away," said Mel as she tried to pull him away.

"Get off of me. Look, Alex. I'm sorry," he said.

"Ian, Mel's right it would be better if you walked away," said Alex.

"Alex, come on," he said moving closer to her.

"Ian, go away," said Alex.

Ian put his arm around her and said, "Come with me, Alex. It will be like old times." He leaned in to kiss her but Alex moved away.

"Look, Asshole, are you looking for a fight? She asked you to leave her alone. Now leave her alone," said Dave pulling Alex back and getting in Ian's face.

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"Whatever man. Alex isn't worth this. I'm out," said Ian as he walked out the door.

"What an asshole," said Mel. "Al, are you okay, Hun?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Are you sure?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, Baby."

They walked over and each of them got a drink and then they walked over and sat down on the couch. "I don't think I've drank this much in a long time," said Dave.

"I have," said Alex.

"You're pretty messed up," he said, "are you sure you're okay after that asshole?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she moved closer to Dave.

"How about we go into the bedroom and have our own party," he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she said. Dave helped her up off the couch and took her hand.

"Goodnight," Dave said.

"Where are you two going?" asked Mel.

"To bed in a way," said Dave.

"Oh. Have a goodnight," said Mel.

"I plan to," said Dave as him and Alex walked into the bedroom. Dave shut the door behind them and locked it. They started kissing each other passionately and things grew hotter as they began to make love. They spent most of the night making love with each other until they both fell asleep.

***A/N: Wow. Alex might have a slight case of baby fever but she still wants to live her life. Let's face it..she's a partier and she likes to party. She isn't about to have a baby to stop her from partying right now. And Sylvia..she's just out of control. I can't believe she slapped her again. Hopefully one day Alex will slap her lol. So what did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 38: Mel and John meet. Do they hit it off?**


	38. Chapter 38

***Thank-you for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. **

***You know who I own. **

Later that day Dave woke up around 1 in the afternoon. He was still holding Alex in his arms as she lay sleeping. She was knocked out. He kissed her neck to wake her up. She moaned a little bit as she stirred. He continued kissing her neck as she said, "Dave, stop. It's too early."

"It's almost 1," he said.

"Yeah. It's early. We didn't get to sleep until 7 or 8. Let me sleep," she said.

"I have a better idea," he said as he ran his finger up the side of her body and kissed her lower neck."

"I can't, Dave," she said. "I seriously think I'm still drunk but I don't know."

"You did drink a lot last night. You were pretty plastered when we came in here."

"And I was horny too. I drank that Red Bull and raspberry vodka. It happens to me all the time," she said.

"Yeah but it made for a good night for me," he said with a smile. "Do you want some more?"

"No," she said with a smile. "Is it seriously almost 1?" she asked turning to face him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Looks like I missed church so she didn't have to worry about me going with a hangover," said Alex with a laugh.

"You weren't going anyway."

"I know."

"I'm still getting over her slapping you in the face in the middle of the hospital."

"It's nothing new to me. When I was little she would do a lot worse, so a slap across the face is nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked running his hand over her face.

"Yeah," she said.

"I don't think your mom likes me very much," said Dave.

"She doesn't," said Alex. "And she probably won't for a while," she said as she ran her finger over his chest. "But I like you and that's all that matters. Well, actually I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. She took her hand and cupped his face. She pulled him on top of her and he said, "Yeah. You're still a little drunk."

"I know," she said as she kissed him. He began to make love to her as passionately as he could. He was so gentle and soft with her and she loved it.

As he finished he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips one last time before he removed his body from hers. He sat down on the bed next to her as she sat up. "So when are we leaving to go to Cali?"

"Tonight," said Dave. "We catch our flight at 6:00 which means we're getting there at 9 Los Angeles time."

"Oh," said Alex, "I can't wait for Mel and John to meet. I think John is going to like her."

"Me too," said Dave. "But didn't she hook up with Randy at one point?"

"Oh my god, I forgot all about that. I don't think they 'hooked up' but I think they did make out. Randy had a crush on her for a while so I don't know how well this is going to go."

"She's not interested in Randy is she?"

"No she's not and to tell you the truth Randy isn't the committed relationship kind of guy. And that's what she's looking for. She loves kids and she's looking for a guy to marry so she can have kids. "

"He's not. And I don't think him and Mel would click anyway," he said.

"They wouldn't," said Alex, "Randy likes someone though. He wouldn't tell me who she was but he has a thing for someone."

"I know he does. He won't tell me either," said Dave.

"Oh well, when he wants us to know he'll tell us," said Alex, "but I think we should help Mel clean up."

"It's really quiet out there," said Dave.

"They're probably all passed out," she said getting out of bed. She threw on a pair of Dave's sweatpants and a t-shirt from NYU. Dave got out of bed and looked at Alex and shook his head. "What?" she asked putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"Taking my clothes," he said as he started getting dressed.

"I like your clothes. They're so comfortable," she said.

"That's because they're 50 times too big for you," he said with a smile, "but you look cute."

"Thanks," she said.

"Still drunk?"

"I think just a little bit," she said with a laugh.

"I can still smell it on your breath."

"It was that game I'm telling you," she said opening the door.

"3 man?"

"Yeah. That game beat the shit out of me." They walked out to the living room and it was trashed. "Damn. This place looks like a hurricane flew through here."

"What the f**k happened after we went in the room?"

"I don't know. You and me were having a party of our own. And by the way I just want to tell you my body is sore and it hurts like hell. Thank-you."

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all good," said Alex.

"No it's not because you're so small I should be a little more gentle with you. I got 172 pounds on you. That's a pretty big difference. I'm sorry. I won't be so rough next time."

"Dave, it's fine," said Alex. "Don't worry about it. You can be compassionate when down the road I'm giving birth to a 9 lb baby."

"You don't know if our kid is going to be 9 lbs.," said Dave.

"Look at you Mr. Wrestler dude. It's pretty safe to say we're not having a kid under 8 lbs."

"Mr. Wrestler Dude?" asked Dave.

"Yes. Or would you prefer I call you Mr. Animal?"

"Mr. Animal works fine Miss soon to be Mrs. Animal," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hmm.. I like that," she said. "So should we start cleaning up without Mel?"

"Yeah. Let's help her out," he said as he grabbed a trash bag. They began cleaning up the mess. Alex was picking up the empty cups and putting them in the bag.

As they were cleaning Mel walked out of her room and said, "I seriously feel like someone is pounding on a drum inside my head. Damn."

"Good afternoon, Mel," said Alex.

"Hey. I'm surprised you two are up."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because you two sounded like you had a wild night last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone heard you two having sex last night well this morning. It sounded really wild. You two are the loudest f**king people when you have sex when you're drunk. And you two just kept going till like 7:30. People were here till 9. It was f**king crazy after you two went off to have your party."

"Damn. What the hell happened?" asked Dave.

"We were playing games and shit. And shortly after you two went to bed Jenna and Gregg left. So I was alone with like 5 guys. Never the f**k again."

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you come get Dave and me. WE would have came back out to party."

"You two were having a party of your own. It was cool. They didn't like try to attack me or shit. We just played games and drank. Nothing else. WE were talking about stuff though. And after you and Dave were in the room Ian came back. The guys were having a shots contest. I just watched. F**king Ian puked on my floor though. I made his drunk ass clean it up and then kicked him out. If you can't handle your alcohol in my apartment you don't belong here," said Mel.

"See?" said Alex, "Mel doesn't play. Did the police show up?"

"Nah," said Mel.

"Did you sleep with anyone?" asked Alex as she picked up some more trash.

"Hell no! I'm ovulating for one and drunken sex is so not cool."

"I actually like drunken sex," said Alex, "And I don't care if I'm ovulating or not. If I'm drunk I'm having sex."

"That's how unwanted pregnancy happens," said Mel, "but I forgot you're on the pill. So no worries for you."

"Exactly," said Alex with a smile.

"All right drop the ovulation talk because then that leads to period talk and I don't like that conversation," said Dave as he helped Alex clean up.

"Oh yeah. Dave doesn't like hearing about periods. The only time he likes to know about it is when mine starts and when it ends. Nothing else."

"Damn right," said Dave. "I don't need to know anything else. I just wait for the day Alex tells me she got it and wait for the day she tells me she's done with it."

"Ugh. I feel like crap," said Mel.

"I'm in a lot of pain," said Alex. "I don't know what happened last night but damn everything hurts."

"Listen to you two. You sound like old women. I thought you both could handle your alcohol."

"We can," said Mel, "it's just the next day that sucks."

"You sound so much like Alex it's scary," said Dave.

"And Mr. Macho Man, you have 172 lbs on me right? I think I'll be hit by alcohol harder than you," said Alex.

"He's got 172 lbs on you?" asked Mel. "Doesn't he hurt you?"

"Not usually," said Alex.

"Sometimes I'm scared I'm going to break her if I touch her too hard."

"Trust me, you're not breaking anything," said Alex, "it's not like I'm a delicate doll. You don't always have to be so gentle."

"I wasn't gentle last night and now you're sore."

"Eh. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"By the way, you two are the biggest Nymphos ever," said Mel.

"Thanks," said Dave.

"We're not nymphos we just have a healthy active sex life."

"Whatever went on last night didn't sound healthy," said Mel.

"Shut up. Why are you worrying about our sex life? You should get one of your own," said Alex.

"Hopefully soon I will," said Mel with a smile.

"All I want to say is after yesterday I am no where near ready to have a baby. It was nice seeing Rosetta come into the world and holding her . I like babysitting and stuff but I am not ready to give up my partying. And I don't want to be like Jenna and Gregg and leave my kid home with a babysitter while I go out and get drunk."

"So you don't have baby fever anymore?" asked Dave.

"Oh. I still have it, it's just not that intense," said Alex. "And I'm not going to focus on having a baby until after we're married. Right now I'm focusing on our wedding so that it's the best day of my life even if my mom is helping me. You should have heard my mom and Dave going at it at the hospital. She is still trying to control me and run my life."

"When you're 50 she will still try to run your life," said Mel.

"She has to let go sometime," said Alex.

"And the day we get married would be the best time. I can't handle another no sex before marriage speech. It drives me nuts. It's cool your mom believes in that stuff but I don't. She can believe whatever she wants but she doesn't have to try and push it over on me. Look at my mom. She doesn't care that we sleep together like at Christmas time. She knew we had sex in the living room that night. She doesn't care because she gets that I'm a grown man and have my own ideas and my own beliefs. Does she like the idea that I sleep with you before we're married? Not really but she doesn't make a big deal about it."

"Your mom is a lot more open minded than my mom is. My mom was raised a certain way and that's how she tried to raise her kids but none of us turned out to be what she wanted."

"Well, you're definitely not the virgin Mary she wanted you to be," said Mel.

"Shut up," said Alex. They finished cleaning up the apartment together and then they got something to eat before they stopped at Alex's mom's house to get the menus she came up with for the reception. Alex said as little words to her as possible and once they had the menus they headed to the airport and shortly they were on their way to Los Angeles, California.

The next night Dave, Alex and Mel arrived at the arena. For the first time in a while Dave and Alex were on time and Alex wasn't even working that night. Dave wanted to make a good impression on Vince after his little altercation with Booker T. Dave's goal was to stay as far away from Booker as he could so that no more trouble would arrive between them backstage. "So this is what it's like backstage?" asked Mel as they walked through the hallways.

"Yep," said Alex, "it's really not that exciting as one would think."

"Are you kidding me? I am so excited to be here!"

"No you're excited about meeting John but what are you going to do about Randy?"

"I don't know. I have no interest in him. He's not my type," said Mel.

"Well, you're his type. In fact every woman is his type," said Dave.

"Dave, don't be an ass even though that is true," said Alex, "if you have a vagina and boobs you're Randy's type."

"I don't know, Alex, he doesn't like fat chicks. Remember that restaurant?"

"Oh yeah when I became a polygamist and was pregnant with a baby but no one knew who the daddy was. And don't say fat chicks. That's rude. Say big boned and hey..there's more cushion for the pushin," said Alex with a laugh.

"And I'm rude?"

"I'm sorry. That was pretty mean of me. I did feel bad for those girls though. Randy didn't have to be an ass about it," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave, "but that's how he comes off to people sometimes."

"He's a funny guy though," said Alex. "He makes me laugh."

"You two together are a bad combination. If we go out tonight, Mel, her and Randy are nuts. They get a little carried away with the alcohol sometimes. Somehow Alex always ends up making out with a chick per Randy's request."

"Alex isn't scared to make out with chicks. I don't think she has to be drunk to do it either. She's done it on a dare a couple times."

"Look, I am secure enough with my sexuality that I find no problem making out with a chick. I know I prefer the sausage compared to the taco so there isn't a problem with me kissing a chick. It's all in good fun."

"The sausage and the what?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Alex, "it's a figure of speech."

"That comparison just made me sick," said Mel.

"Well, it's how I chose to word it. I'm sorry."

They continued walking the hall until they came to Dave's locker room. Dave went in first to make sure Randy and John were dressed but Randy wasn't in there but John was sitting on the bench looking over his script. Dave opened the door for Alex and Mel to walk in before him. "Hey, John," said Dave.

"What's up?" said John not looking up from the script.

"Just hanging out with Alex and her friend."

"Alex, I thought you were off tonight?" asked John.

"I am. I just came to be here and plus we're staying an extra few days to go to the beach."

"I know but I thought you were coming in on Tuesday instead of today."

"Well, we figured it would be better if I came today. So you're looking over your script? Who are you wrestling tonight?"

"Triple H again," said John. John finally looked up from his script and saw Mel standing next to Alex. She was wearing jeans with holes on the knees and knit t-shirt. "Wow, Dave, how did you get stuck hanging out with the two most beautiful women in the world?"

Mel blushed a little bit and smiled. "I don't know," said Dave, "I'm a mack. What can I say?"

"Don't boost your ego," said Alex. "And John, I would like for you to meet my best friend Mel."

"Hi, Mel," said John as he stood up to shake her hand.

"Hi," said Mel.

"Wow," said John. "You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen," he said looking at her crystal blue eyes.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

Alex and Dave looked at each other and smiled. The chemistry between John and Mel was pretty strong. "So what did your boyfriend say when you told him you were going to a wrestling show across the country?" asked John. He was pretty slick trying to find out if she had a boyfriend or not. If she didn't have one he was going to make his move or at least attempt to make a move on her.

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend," she said. "So I didn't really have to worry about telling anyone anything."

"Really?" asked John.

"Yeah," she said. "100 % single here."

"That's cool," he said, "I mean it's not cool that you don't have a boyfriend but it's cool that you're available," he said.

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Alex.

"Hush," said John. "What I meant to say was that it's good that you don't have a boyfriend so that I can get to know you."

Alex whispered to Dave, "you know for someone so cute he doesn't have much game."

"Neither do I," said Dave. "I'm shy when it comes to women."

"Dave, who are you trying to kid? Seriously? As many women you have slept with there is no way you're shy."

"Wait a minute," said Dave, "Having sex with women isn't the problem. It's getting the nerve to ask them to be more than a sex partner with me. How I managed to start a relationship with you I don't know but I'm glad I did. And just so you know I haven't had sex with anyone else since Wrestlemania and I'm sticking to one woman and that's you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Better keep it that way," she said.

"I will. I promise," he said.

"So, Mel, where are you from?" asked John.

"New York. I'm originally from Canada but I live in New York now and I have since I was 2. What about you?"

"I'm from Massachusetts but I live down in Tampa. I am hoping that I get new neighbors soon," said John as he looked at Alex and Dave.

"We'll see," said Dave. "Focus on Mel. So I can focus on my fiancee' she's not working tonight so I can do this," he said as he kissed her lips passionately.

"Well, this is awkward," said Mel.

"You get used to it. They make out all the time," said John. "This is just the PG version it can be R rated before it gets X-rated," he said.

Mel laughed and said, "I know."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I just graduated from school with my bachelors in Elementary Education. So I'm looking for a teaching job in New York."

"That's cool," he said. "What made you want to become a teacher?"

"My mom is a teacher. And plus I really like little kids so I don't mind working with them everyday."

"That's awesome, what grade do you want to teach?"

"I want to teach kindergarten but I'll take any grade as long as I get my foot in the door. I can always drop down to kindergarten when there's an opening."

"That's true," he said.

"So what made you become a wrestler?" asked Mel.

"I started out as a body builder and then I got into the wrestling business. I don't think I really planned on being a wrestler but that's where I ended up."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I like going out there and entertaining the fans. I love hearing them cheer for me and enjoy putting a smile on their faces. Especially little kids. I love making them smile. Like you I love little kids so I do my best to keep my image PG," he said.

"Cool," she said. She looked over at Alex and Dave who were still making out and said, "I can't believe they're still at it. Do they even come up for air?"

"I don't think they do," said John with a laugh.

"Yes we do," said Alex. "I can hear you."

"Sorry," said Mel.

"So, Mel, do you want to hang out after the show? We could ask Dave and Alex if they want to go out some where to get something to eat. It would be like a double date."

"Sure," said Mel.

"Where do you want to go? I mean the choices are a little slim since we won't be done till 11 but there are some restaurants still open."

"We can get burgers and fries," said Mel.

"That's cool," said John. "Let me ask Alex and Dave if they want to go."

"Okay," said Mel as she took a seat.

"Alex, Dave," said John. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay," said Dave as he pulled away from Alex. "I have to get ready for my match anyway. What's up?"

"After the show Mel and me are going out to get Burgers and Fries. Do you and Alex want to come for a double date?"

Dave looked at Alex and she nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, but don't tell Randy. This is just for you and Alex, and Mel and me.."

"I won't say anything," said Dave. "But do you think taking her out to eat is the best thing for a first date. Are you forgetting about the fans?"

"No. I want to see how she handles it. However she handles it is how I will know if I want to pursue her or not. But she's so damn hot I don't care if she likes it or not. I might just pursue her anyway," he said in a whisper.

"Good luck," said Dave.

"Thanks," he said.

***A/N: lol Mel sees that Dave and Alex are nymphos. and how long is Sylvia going to try to run Alex's life. Alex is a big girl I think it's time for her to let go. ANd at least Alex admits she's not ready for a kid. That's good. And Mel and John met. So cute. So what did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 39: Double date and some beach time. = )**


	39. Chapter 39

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you. **

***You know who I own. **

After the show, Dave, Alex and Mel were in the locker room waiting for John to come back from wrestling his match. Dave had already showered and got dressed to go out to eat. "So where was Randy tonight?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. He's been hanging out with Ted and Cody lately," said Dave, "ever since that stable began he's been their mentor."

"Oh," said Alex. "I was just wondering because I'm so used to him being around."

"Yeah, I know. We won't see much of him as long as he's running around with Ted and Cody. They're coming to the beach with us."

"Great," said Alex. "That should be fun. 5 men and two women. I love the dynamics there."

"You'll be with me most of the time we're at that beach anyway. Oh by the way next Monday when we're in San Francisco my mom is coming to the show to visit. She's excited to see you."

"Cool. I love your mom."

"She likes you too," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "And I love you," he said kissing her lips.

"I love you too," she said laying her head down on his chest.

"Aw. You two are so cute together. Sometimes it makes me sick but you two look really good together," said Mel.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Alex, I love when you wear your hair in a ponytail," said Dave. "I can see your beautiful face better."

"Thanks, Baby."

John came running into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. "What's up, John?" asked Dave.

"Randy is coming," he said.

"Oh shit," said Dave.

"Don't tell him that we're going out tonight," said John, "I don't want him to invite himself and try to work is charm on Mel."

"Trust me, John, I don't think his charm will have any affect on Mel. She's not interested in him," said Alex.

"I hope so but just don't tell him about tonight," said John.

"We won't relax, Cena," said Alex. "You need to chillax before you pee your pants or something. If you act like a fool he's going to know something is up. Just act normal."

"I am not going to pee my pants," said John.

"Well, you act like…" she said before Randy walked in the room.

"What's up guys?" asked Randy. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Mel standing there. "Mel?"

"Hey, Randy," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to hang out with Alex and Dave for a few days. I do miss my best friend."

"Cool. So do you want to hang out tonight or something?"

"I can't," said Mel. "I'm sorry."

"You don't like me do you?" asked Randy.

"You're a cool guy and you're nice and everything but you're not exactly my type. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "So Dave I came here to talk to you about Vegas," he said.

Dave shook his head no and Alex said, "What about Vegas?"

"Nothing," said Dave. "We just had a good time and all."

"I thought Vegas was where we were having your bachelor party," said Randy.

"Bachelor party?" asked Alex, "In Vegas? Oh Hell no."

"See, Randy. That's why I wanted you to keep it quiet. There is no way in hell Alex is going to let me have a bachelor party in Vegas."

"You're damn right I'm not going to let you have a bachelor party in Vegas," said Alex as she removed her head from his chest. "That's just asking for trouble."

"Alex, it's not like it's going to be out of control. We're just going to drink a little bit and hit the casinos. It's not the big crisis you're imagining it to be," he said.

"I don't care. Vegas is a bad idea for a bachelor party. You can have a bachelor party but not in Vegas."

"Randy, you're an idiot," said Dave.

"I'm sorry," said Randy. "I didn't think she would have a problem with it."

"Well, obviously she does. So Vegas is out."

"You're going to let her tell you what to do?" asked Randy.

"Yes, Randy I am because when she's not happy I don't get any and trust me I like to get some. The woman is always right, Randy. Remember that; the woman is always right. She said no bachelor party in Vegas so no party in Vegas."

"She has you pussy whipped," said Randy.

"Such disrespect," said Alex. "I thought you were cooler than that asshole."

"Yeah, Randy, you're being an ass," said Dave. "Don't disrespect my fiancée like that. I will kick your ass."

"I'm not disrespecting anyone. I'm just stating facts. She has you pussy whipped."

"I don't have anyone pussy whipped," said Alex.

"I'm not whipped. I just like having sex with my fiancée'. I'm not going to do anything to screw that up. Plus I love her Randy. If she doesn't want me to do something like have a party in Vegas I'm not going to. It's about respect. Maybe you should find some."

"All right, I'm sorry," said Randy. "Alex, I'm sorry for being disrespectful to you. I'm really sorry."

"Okay," said Alex, "It's fine but don't go all asshole on me again."

"I won't. I'm sorry," he said as he reached out to hug her. She hugged him back.

Dave didn't like the way Randy and Alex were hugging. "Um you two can break the hug now," said Dave.

"Sorry," said Randy as he moved away from Alex. "I better go," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Is it just me or was he acting weird?" asked Alex.

"He was acting weird," said Dave.

"Yeah he was," said John. "I guess he's been hanging around Cody and Ted too long."

"Probably," said Dave with a laugh. "Would you go shower?"

"Yeah. I'll be right out so that we can leave."

"Okay," said Dave. John walked in the bathroom to take a shower.

When John finished his shower he got dressed and they headed out to eat. As they walked out of the arena they were swarmed by fans. Dave and John stopped to sign a few autographs and take pictures with the fans. Mel wasn't even affected by it. She just stood with Alex and waited for John to finish. After a while the fans died down to nothing and then John walked over to Mel and said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I understand you have a fan base. It's cool."

"Thanks," he said as he took her hand and started to walk to his car.

"Look at them," said Alex as she held Dave's hand. "They look so cute together."

"They do," said Dave.

"They kind of remind me of us when we started out. And look at us now," she said.

"Yeah. We're a year away from being married. We've come a long way even though it hasn't been a year yet," he said as they walked to his car.

"I don't care how long it's been. I love you and I will always love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her cheek. They got to his car and he opened her door for her and shut it once she was in. He put his bag in the trunk of the car and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

They arrived at the restaurant right after Mel and John did. John and Mel were walking into the restaurant as they pulled up. They watched John open the door for Mel to walk in first. "Thank-you," said Mel as John held the door for her.

"You're welcome," he said as he took her hand.

"Did you see that?" asked Alex. "John is such a gentleman."

"Well, we all know it's women first," said Dave as he put the car in park and got out. Alex climbed out of the car on the other side. She met Dave and they walked into the restaurant hand in hand. They met John and Mel at the hostess stand. The hostess led them to their seats and it was completely empty in the restaurant. Given it was 8:30 at night it wasn't that busy and they liked it that way. They took their seats and looked over their menus.

"Is it always like that with fans?" asked Mel.

"Pretty much," said John. "You don't mind do you?"

"No. Not at all. It's cool. I just thought it was amazing how both of you stopped and signed autographs for everyone and took pictures with those that asked. That was sweet."

"Well, those fans sign our paychecks," said John. "We do what we do for them. They pay a lot of money to see us so in return we sign autographs and take pictures with them," he said.

"I see," said Mel.

"But sometimes we do have fans that get a little out of control," said Dave. "They take it a little too far. It's cool you ask me for an autograph. Okay I'll sign it. You ask me for a picture okay no problem but if you start following me and everywhere I go that's a problem. Your best friend here had to delete her Myspace and Facebook pages because of some crazy obsessed fans," said Dave.

"Are you serious?" asked Mel.

"Yeah. Tell her, Alex."

"Yeah I had to delete Myspace and Facebook because I had pictures of Dave and me on them and his fans would add me just to send me death threats or threats they were going to beat me up. Then there were the fans that were only my friend to get to Dave. I was a whore, a slut, a skank, a bitch and so much more because I'm with Dave. I got tired of the drama so I deleted them. If I bring them back the only people I will add are close friends and family. NO fans."

"Wow, that's nuts," said Mel.

"Tell me about it," said Alex.

"And this is why I'm anti-internet," said Dave.

"And the best part of being with Dave is I find stuff out about myself that I didn't even know according to wrestling websites. Apparently, Dave and me are married and got married in a private location. It's crazy…. But oddly enough I wouldn't give up this life with Dave for anything."

"Although after dealing with Alex's mom this weekend I would much rather prefer a private wedding. Her mom is nuts."

"What happened?" asked John.

"She gave us the no sex before marriage lecture and told us to wait to have kids until after we were married. She slapped Alex across the face and she's just too judgmental. Wait until you meet her John. You will love her."

"I doubt it," said John, "but do you think you should talk about your future mother-in-law like that?"

"John, he's speaking the truth. My mom is horrible. I love her but she pushes the limits too far," said Alex. "Dave told you before what he thought about her and he's right… she's a bitch."

"I know that's right," said Mel.

"And this is why I like Dave's mom a lot better than mine. I would definitely love to plan my wedding with her but my mom has been waiting for this all my life."

"My mom would gladly help you if you wanted her to," said Dave.

"I know she would but I don't want to put her in my mom's territory. It might hurt her feelings."

"So, Mel, how long have you and Alex been friends?"

"Since Kindergarten. We're like sisters," she said.

"Cool. It's amazing that you two are still friends after all these years."

"I know," said Mel, "but I love Alex. She's helped me through some stuff and I've helped her through some stuff."

"I see. So what kind of stuff do you do for fun?"

"I love hanging out my friends, I like to party, I love watching movies and I love playing with my nieces. What about you?"

"I like bodybuilding, partying, watching movies, working on cars and on days off I like to relax but that's rare."

"Cool," said Mel. "Do you have any kids?"

"No. Not yet. Some day I want a lot of kids but far after my wrestling career. I can't be a dad and a wrestler. The schedule is too much and too demanding. I want to focus on my career and then family. If I happened to become a dad before I retired I would probably cut back on my work schedule to actually be a dad."

"That's cute," said Mel. "You seem like a really sweet guy."

"Thanks. And you seem like a pretty sweet girl."

They seemed to be hitting it off and Alex was happy for them. The waitress came and took their drink order and their food order. "Do you guys really serve hot wings here?" asked Alex.

"Yes, we do ma'am," said the waitress.

"Babe, will you share hot wings with me?"

"If that's what you want," said Dave. "I don't mind sharing a plate of hot wings with you."

"Okay. Thanks," she said. "We'll have a plate of hot wings with blue cheese please," said Alex.

"Okay," said the waitress.

"Do you want to have hot wings too?" asked John.

"I'm all right with a burger and fries."

"Okay. We'll both have a burger and fries."

"All right. Your orders will be here shortly," said the waitress as she took their menus and walked away.

"Hot wings?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'm really in the mood for hot wings. It's been a really long time since I've had any."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope. I was just wondering why you all of a sudden ordered them."

"Because I want them."

"Okay," he said. They didn't wait too long before their food arrived. The waitress handed Dave the plate of wings and then handed Mel and John their meals. She gave them their drinks after their food was on the table. "Thank-you," said Dave.

"You're welcome," said the waitress as she walked away.

"She's definitely better than that one waitress we had in Florida," said Dave.

"The one that spilled the water on me?"

"Yeah but it was pretty hot seeing you in that wet tee shirt," said Dave with a smile, "you had that cold water spilled all over you. It was an interesting sight."

"Shut up. You're such a pig," said Alex as she grabbed a wing.

"You weren't calling me a pig the other night when we made love all that time," said Dave.

"I know," she said. They started eating the wings and she looked at Dave. He was sweating like crazy from how hot they were. "Too hot for you?"

"This shit is banging. They're hot but they're amazing."

"I know," said Alex. "Best wings I've ever had."

When they were finished eating Dave and John asked for a check. Dave offered to pay for the plate of wings and their drinks while John covered Mel's meal. After they paid and left a tip they headed to the hotel. When they got to the lobby Dave and Alex walked to their room so they could spend some intimate time together. John walked Mel to her hotel room and when they were outside the door he said to her, "I had fun tonight. We should do it again sometime. Maybe we could go see a movie tomorrow night or the night after?" he asked.

"Okay," said Mel. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said John with a smile. His smile melted Mel's heart. It was so cute. They made eye contact for a couple minutes before John leaned in and kissed her. When they broke the kiss Mel's and John's faces were covered with a smile. "Good night," he said.

"Goodnight," she said opening her hotel room door. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She fell onto the bed with a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe she just kissed John Cena. She was in shock and very happy at the same time.

The next morning they all headed to the beach. They had a cooler full of snacks and beer. It couldn't get any better than that. Alex wasn't sure how she felt about hanging out with Randy after the stuff he was saying the night before to her. It kind of rubbed her the wrong way and she didn't appreciate it at all. She used to think Randy was a nice guy until he turned into an asshole with her. When they got to the beach Dave carried the cooler to the beach while Alex carried the bag of towels and blankets. They walked down the beach to find a place to put their stuff. They were followed by Mel and John and shortly after they arrived Randy, Cody and Ted showed up. Alex rolled her eyes when she saw them. "What's in the cooler?" asked John.

"Beer and food," said Dave.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said.

Alex laid the blanket out for them. Randy and his friends walked over. "Hey, Alex," said Randy.

"Hi," said Alex.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"I don't' know. Are you going to be an asshole again?"

"No," he said. "Can I just talk to you alone?"

"Why can't you talk to her in front of everyone else," said Dave.

"Babe, it's all right. I'll be right back," she said as she kissed Dave. She walked off with Randy and said, "So?"

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to say that stuff about you. It was rude of me and I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends and I had no right to disrespect you like that. You're right us having a bachelor party for Dave in Vegas is asking for trouble. And I respect your wishes and will find another place for the party. I am happy for you and Dave and I'm glad that you two love and respect each other. I didn't mean to say that you had him pussy whipped. That was rude and ignorant of me to say," said Randy, "do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you. It kind of hurt my feelings when you said that about me. I think I'm a pretty fair girlfriend," said Alex, "I let Dave go out and have his fun. I let him go out with the guys. I understand we can't be together all the time but you saying I had him pussy whipped pissed me off and it made me feel like I was mistreating him which I'm not. I love Dave and I will let him do whatever he wants but having a bachelor party in Vegas I will not allow that to happen. It doesn't make him pussy whipped because he agrees with me. It means he loves me enough to understand where I'm coming from and to try his best not to f**k up what we have. You'll understand that when you have a girlfriend."

"Okay," he said, "so we're friends again?"

"Yes, we're friends again," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said as they walked back to the blanket.

Dave was already in his swimming gear. Alex looked at him and said, "Dave, are you serious? A speedo? What the f**k?"

"There is nothing wrong with speed-o's," he said, "I wear wrestling trunks to the ring all the time."

"Where are your swimming trunks?"

"I don't have them. I wanted to wear this."

"Whatever," she said, "but at least this way I can see your legs. They're hot."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. The guys started laughing at Dave for his swimwear choice. "Stop being haters. You guys wish you could pull this look off and still have the hottest woman in the world think you're hot."

"Whatever you say, Batista," said Ted.

"Dave, I would really prefer you wore trunks and not a speed-o," said Alex.

"It's fine, Alex," said Dave.

"But it's too small for you. We go into the ocean and a big wave comes the business is out for everyone to see."

"I can't help that it's too big to hold on a speed-o," he said with a smile.

"Trust me. It's not as big as you think it is. ," she said as she took her shirt off and her shorts exposing her black bikini. "And by the way I'm just kidding with that last comment. So don't get all emotional about it."

"And you're worried about a wave taking my speed-o away? You're done for if a wave comes and takes your bikini off. And I don't take it personally because obviously I'm doing something right because you keep coming back for more."

"It's tied tight enough nothing is ripping it off. And yes, you are doing something right. Amazing actually."

"Okay," said Dave.

"So did we come here to talk or what?" asked John.

"No. We came to have a good time," said Alex. "Dave, you want to go out in the water with me?"

"Sure," he said. They walked out to the ocean hand in hand. John and Mel followed behind them. They walked out to the ocean where it came up to Alex's upper thigh. They started ride the waves as they splashed down. There were a couple big waves that came but not big enough to take their swimwear off. They started splashing each other and having a good time with each other in the water. John and Mel were having a good time too as they splashed one another with water. They were hit with a big wave all of a sudden that took Alex down. "Are you okay?" asked Dave as he helped her up.

"Yes," she said. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss one another. They kissed in the ocean for a while before they broke their kiss. "Wow," she said. "That was amazing. I'm loving this trip to the beach better than any one I've ever taken."

"Me too," he said as he picked her up and started kissing her. "I love you," he said before he kissed her again.

"I love you too," she said when the kiss finally broke. She looked over and saw Mel and John kissing. "Look," she said.

Dave turned and saw them kissing. "Wow. That was quick," he said.

"Yeah it was," said Alex. "But they look so cute together. I'm happy for them."

"Me too," said Dave. "So do you want to go lay out in the sun with me for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said taking his hand. They walked out of the water and up the beach. They sat down on the blanket and Dave pulled out a beer for each of them. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said as he opened his. "So what kind of trouble can we get into tonight?"

"I think we should go out to eat to get seafood, then walk on the boardwalk and then have a nice romantic walk on the beach."

"I love how romantic you think," he said, "And then watch the sun rise over the ocean. That is the most beautiful thing ever and I want to watch it with you."

"That's sweet, Dave," she said as she took a swig of her beer.

"Thanks. I try," he said. "What's your most favorite thing about the beach?"

"The water definitely. The ocean is so calming and peaceful. I always feel relaxed while sitting on the beach listening to the waves crashing down. What about you?"

"I like watching the sun rise over the ocean. That is my favorite part of coming to the beach. The colors are beautiful as they're reflected on the water. I think it's all very beautiful."

"You know, Dave, you continue to amaze me. You have this tough guy complex around your friends but when it's just you and me you're so sweet and sensitive. I love it. I'm glad to know I'm not just marrying some big macho man wrestler but that I'm married a sweet, sensitive, amazing and wonderful guy," she said as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Thank-you," he said. "I have always been sensitive. What my friends don't know is that I am very in touch with my feminine side. Most women hate when guys are emotional and sensitive. They want them to be that big macho guy and not some weak guy that cries but I'm not that macho guy and I'm not afraid to show my emotions and I'm not afraid to cry."

"Dave, I don't find anything wrong with being sensitive. I think it's cute when a guy doesn't have a problem telling his feelings or isn't afraid to cry. I hate guys that think they have to be tough all the time. It's okay to let your guard down once in a while. I think that's cute. And that's one of the things I like about you."

"Really?" asked Dave as he moved closer to her on the blanket.

"Yes, really," she said.

"So what else do you like about me?"

"I like when you're a macho man too. Like last night when you defended me against Randy. I thought that was sweet. I like your smile and as much as you don't like to admit it but you're a pretty smart guy. You sell yourself short. And I guess the business," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and let some guy talk shit about my fiancee' That was bullshit. Alex, I'm not that smart of a guy. If I was smart I would have finished school and went to college so that if wrestling doesn't work out I have something to fall back on. As for the business. It's all yours," he said with a smile. "You know what I like about you?"

"What?" she asked with a smile as she ran her hand over his head.

"Everything. I love how you can make my day a thousand times better and how you can make me smile in a heart beat. I love how you're straight forward and you tell it like it is. I like how you're not afraid to fight if you have to. I love how when we're laying in bed at night you wrap your arms around me holding me tight and never let go. I love how you're so intelligent and I love how sweet and understanding you are. I love how you're my world. I can't even narrow it down to one. I just love everything about you. And I want you to know that there is NOTHING I wouldn't do for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Alex as she kissed his lips passionately. Dave's words had melted Alex's heart. She had no idea she could love someone as much as she loved Dave. She knew at that moment she was making the best decision to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him.

***A/N: Aww..Dave is so sweet. I love his sensitive side. And Mel and John kissed Wow..what is in store for them and What is up with Randy? He was kind of rude in this chapter. So what did you think?Please review. And thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 40: part2 of the beach trip and Alex and Dave's mom spend some time together. **


	40. Chapter 40

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys are awesome. Thank-you. **

"Baby, you're getting burned," said Dave as he looked at Alex's body and how it was turning red. "Did you put sun block on?"

"No. I just got into the ocean," she said laying on her stomach to get some sun on her back.

"Well, you're getting red. Do you want me to put some on you?"

"Please, Babe," she said. Dave reached into the back an pulled out the sunscreen. He squeezed some on his hands and rubbed them together. He straddled himself over Alex's legs and started to put sunscreen on her. He made sure he got every spot he could. When he was done with her back he put some on the back of her legs. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. I don't' want you to look like a lobster. I want you to have a tan not sunburn. Turn over and I'll get your front for you."

"I can do that myself thank-you," she said as she turned over and sat up.

"No. Allow me. I just want you to take it easy," said Dave.

"Or you just want to cop a feel," she said with a smile, "but go ahead."

"I promise I will not touch you anywhere else but your stomach and your thighs and your toned legs."

"All right," she said. "Where is everyone?"

"Out in the ocean," said Dave as he rubbed sunscreen on her front. "Do you want to go back in when I'm done?"

"No. I'm all right here getting a tan and sitting with you."

"Me too. I'll do anything you want to do," he said as he kissed her lips passionately.

As they were kissing Randy, Ted and Cody walked over with John and Mel. They saw Alex and Dave making out on the beach before Randy said, "Did you two come here to make out or do you want to play some volleyball?"

Alex pulled away from Dave and smiled. She leaned in to kiss him one more time. "We came to make out," said Dave.

"You two can make out anytime. Let's play a game of volleyball," said Randy.

"Okay," said Dave, "Alex, do you want to play volleyball?"

"I guess," she said but the teams aren't even. She said getting up to put her shorts on.

"I know," said Randy. "But that's okay."

"Whatever you say," said Alex. They got up and walked over to play a game of volleyball.

"All right," said Randy. "Here are the teams."

"Why do you get to pick the teams?" asked Alex.

"Fine, Alex, you pick the teams."

"All right," she said. "Let's pick team captains. I'll be one and Randy you can be the other."

"Works for me," said Randy. "You go first, Princess."

"Shut up. I pick Dave."

"Figures," said Randy, "I pick John."

"I pick Mel," said Alex.

"Ted," said Randy.

"Ugh, fine. Cody," said Alex.

"Wait this is not fair," said Dave. "I get stuck with Alex, Mel and Cody. And you get John and Ted. What f**k man?"

"It was your fiancée that picked the team not me," said Randy.

"They're all females," said Dave.

"So what?" asked Alex. "I am a sporty chick. I play like a guy."

"Okay, so it's two guys and two girls," said Dave.

"I am not a girl," said Cody.

"You play like a girl and you have those girly legs," said Dave.

Alex chuckled a little bit. "That's not funny," said Cody.

"Alex, stop. You're going to make him cry," said Dave with a laugh.

"We wouldn't want that. I don't have a box of tissues."

"Stop it guys. Your jokes about me being girly aren't funny," said Cody.

"Must be that time of the month," said Dave. Alex couldn't resist the urge to laugh and she burst out in laughter.

"Stop it," said Cody.

"All right. We'll stop," said Dave, "Let's just play volleyball."

"Just try to go the game without hurting yourself," said Cody.

"And try to go the game without hitting on me," responded Dave.

"Knock it off," said Cody.

"Look, young boy, don't throw out fire and expect me not to fight back with fire of my own," said Dave.

"Would you two knock it off so we can play," said Randy.

"Fine," said Dave. They took their positions and started playing. It was a pretty good game. Dave was really impressed by Alex's volleyball skills but he could see she was competitive. He never knew that about her and it was just another thing he loved about her.

When the game was finished Alex's team ended up winning The teams told each other good game and they walked back over to the blanket to have a beer. "So, Dave, what are you doing tonight?" asked Randy.

"Hanging out with my lover," he said with a smile. "We're going out to eat and then we're walking on the boardwalk and maybe a little walk on the beach tonight."

"Oh. You two don't want to go to the bar with us?" he asked.

"No, Randy, we don't. We're engaged and we're at the beach in Cali. We're not going to spend our free time out at that bar when we can do that any other time. I just want to chill with my fiancée and have the best night of my life," said Dave.

"You never want to go out anymore," said Randy.

"That's because I would rather have a quiet night with Alex than a wild night out with Alex that will turn into wild and crazy sex. I would rather go out with her for a quiet romantic night and have a night that will turn into romantic passionate sex. In the end I like going out and having a good time but I like spending time alone with Alex a lot more," said Dave, "I'm sorry if you don't like it but I do."

"Okay," said Randy, "maybe I should get a girlfriend since you and John are both taken."

"John's taken?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Mel. "We're going out now."

"Oh my God! I am so happy for you! This is awesome! I'm going out with Dave and you're going out with John. This is wonderful!"

"Thank-you," said Mel with a smile.

"So this leaves me alone," said Randy. "Because John and Dave only want to hang out with their chicks and not their friends."

"You have Cody and Ted to hang out with," said Dave. "And there are times when Alex and me go out to the bars. Tonight is just not one of those nights. We talked about it earlier and that's what Alex wanted to do. We just had a really big party the other night so I don't think Alex is in the mood to do anymore partying."

"It's whatever, Man. Just hang out with your girl it's cool. Cody and Ted will go to the bar with me. It's all right. You two just hang out with Alex and Mel and have a good time."

"Okay, Randy," said Alex, "Why are you getting so upset? It's not like we're not going to hang out Monday after the show. What are you going to do when Dave and me get married? Once we're married I don't plan on going out to the bar and hanging out. I plan on spending time alone with my husband while we're newlyweds. Although there will be occasions when we go out."

"I said it's whatever," said Randy.

"Ew. Attitude," said Alex. "You need a girlfriend. Maybe I can find another single friend for you."

"Don't bother. There is only one girl that I like and I can't have her," said Randy.

"Okay then. Don't get pissy about my fiancée and me hanging out together," said Alex, "if you can't get the balls to tell this girl that you like her then don't complain about it."

"It's not that I don't have the balls to tell her. It's that she already has a boyfriend so it's not really going to get anywhere. So why waste my breath?"

"Okay. Then it's whatever," said Alex. "Dave, I'm ready to leave people are getting too pissy and sensitive. Can we just go back to the hotel and have some alone time and then go out for the night?"

"Yes, Baby," said Dave. "If that's what you want to do we can do it."

"It is," said Alex.

"Don't let me ruin your day," said Randy. "I'll leave."

"It's not you. I just want to get out of the sun and go be alone with Dave," said Alex as she started folding up the blanket.

"It is getting kind of late. We have been here long enough. I think we should go too," said Cody.

"Yeah. You're right," said Randy. Everyone started cleaning things up and as they finished they walked up the beach to the car.

When Dave and Alex got back to the hotel they took a shower and played a game of cards for the afternoon until it was time for them to get ready to go out for the night. "Alex, should I wear my plaid shorts?"

"Yeah with the orange polo."

"All right," said Dave. "What are you wearing?"

"This," she said as she came out of the bathroom dressed in daisy duke shorts and pink striped halter top.

"Nice," he said.

"Thank-you. And just so you know I'm not going to spare any expense. If you want lobster for dinner we'll get lobster. I don't care. I want tonight to be special."

"Okay," said Alex, "I wasn't thinking of eating lobster. I was thinking of eating crab legs and stuffed crab. Oh and a crab cake. I love those things."

"Sounds good to me. Let me go get dressed so that we can leave." He said as he started getting dressed. As soon as he was finished getting dressed they headed to a local restaurant that served seafood. When they were finished with their meals they walked on the boardwalk for a little bit. "So my mom wants to do lunch with you on Monday," said Dave as he walked the boardwalk holding Alex's hand.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"Just her and me?"

"Yes. Just you two. She asked for it to be you and her," said Dave. "If you don't want to be alone with her I'll go to."

"No, Dave, I'll be fine," said Alex, "your mom is really sweet so it's not a big deal."

"Okay. I'll let her know," said Dave. "I told you my mom likes you. She just wants to get to know more about you and get the chance to spend time with her future daughter in law."

"I like your mom a lot more than my own. My mom is just down right mean," said Alex.

"I know. If she would ever want to have lunch with me by myself I would be scared to death."

"She's probably talk you into not marrying me or just belittle you."

"What's she going to be like after we're married?"

"I have no idea but the best thing is we won't be in New York for her to drop in on us unexpectedly. We'll be in Florida!"

"We need to go house hunting soon," said Dave. "Just think in a year we'll be married."

"It doesn't seem that far away now," said Alex. They walked into a t-shirt shop where you could get shirts airbrushed and made. "I want to get a shirt that says Future Mrs. Bautista."

"Okay," said Dave. "Pick out the shirt you want to get it put on and I'll pay to have it made."

Alex looked around and picked out a pink tank top. "This is the shirt I want to get it put on."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave.

"Positive," she said handing it to him.

He walked it over to the counter and told them what he wanted put on the shirt. It didn't take long for them to make the shirt. When they finished it they handed it back to Dave and he looked at it and said, "This is cute."

He showed Alex and she said, "I love it. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome. Anything for you," he said.

"I love you so much," said Alex as she put the shirt in a bag.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. "Do you want to go take a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah. Let's go," she said. They walked down to the beach and walked along the ocean. They let the water hit their feet as they walked. "It's kind of cold," said Alex.

"I know," he said "but just listen to it splash down. It sounds so peaceful and calm."

"I know," she said. "I could live forever in moments like this."

"Moments like what?" he asked.

"Moments where we're alone walking on the beach listening to the calming ocean. And having the water hit my feet. Just being with you."

"I could too," he said. "Alex, you don't know how much you've changed my life in the last 9 months. I would give up anything for you and do anything for you. I can't wait for the day when you're Alexandra Bautista and the day we have our child. I wouldn't give up this moment for anything. If I could I would press pause and just stay here forever. I love you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too," she said. "I can't wait for the day either when I'm Alexandra Bautista. I will admit at first I had my doubts about how marrying you so soon but you make my life what it is….AMAZING! I hate when I'm away from you and I miss you before you even leave. The times we are apart are the hardest for me but when I'm with you I feel like I am in Heaven. I would not trade this for anything."

"You know, Alex more and more I'm enjoying our time together having these romantic evenings than going out and having fun. It's cool to go out get a little wasted but just looking into your beautiful brown eyes and talking to you is more amazing and more wonderful. That's what I look forward to everyday. This time we have together. It makes my life more meaningful."

"Nothing is better than this," she said. They continued walking the beach until Dave found a stick near by. He picked it up and drew a heart in the wet sand. In the heart he wrote Dave loves Alex. "Aww. That is so cute," she said.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Let me take a picture of it," she said pulling out her phone. She took a picture of it and saved it in her pictures. "That's really sweet, Dave. I haven't seen anyone do that since I was 13."

"Oh well, it's the truth. I do love you."

"Look at this," said Alex as she took the stick from him. She wrote Alex + Dave = Forever in the wet sand. "How about that?"

"I'd say that's pretty true. Forever and always," he said as he wrapped is arms around her.

"Forever and always," she said wrapping her arms around him. They stood and watched the waves crash down for a while. It was a really sweet night and it was romantic just standing there watching the waves and holding one another. Dave had the tendency to be romantic he just didn't play the romance card as much as he should.

"You know, this would have been the best place to ask you to marry me but no I was stupid and unromantic and didn't give you a decent wedding proposal."

"It's fine, Dave. I always thought when a man asked me to marry him it would be a little more romantic than it was but it doesn't matter because I love you so much it's not that big of a deal. In the end we're going to be spending our lives together and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter how you asked what matters is that you loved me enough to ask in a way that you thought was best at the time."

"I know but I still feel bad for not doing it more romantically. I promise, Alex, one day I will propose to you again the way you deserve to be proposed to," he said.

"Don't worry about it, Dave. The way you did it was fine," she said.

"No. You deserve better," he said, "you deserve the best." He kissed the top of her head.

"And you're the best so anything you give me or say to me is the best. I love you," she said as she reached up to kiss his lips.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her back passionately.

When they broke the kiss Alex said, "Thank-you."

"Thank-you for what?"

"For making this the best day of my life."

"You're welcome, Baby," he said as he kissed her again.

A few days later Alex and Dave went to his mom's house in San Francisco so that her and Alex could go out for lunch. They pulled into the driveway and Dave said, "are you sure you don't want me to come with you guys? If you're intimidated I have no problem going."

"Dave, I'm not intimidated. I am excited to hang out with your mom. Maybe she'll give me some embarrassing baby stories or maybe she'll show me some baby pics of my future husband."

"No, Alex, no baby pics."

"You saw my baby pics and the one of me in the tub. I think I should be allowed to see your baby pics and hopefully a bath pic," she said.

"Nope. No baby pics," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Why? I want to see what future kid could possibly look like."

"It will look very cute. We're both attractive people. Our kid will be cute," he said getting out of the car.

"I'm still going to ask to see baby pictures," she said getting out of the car.

"No you're not," he said as he met her and took her hand. They walked up to the door together. "Trust me you don't want to see my baby pictures. I was a fat and ugly baby," he said as he rang the doorbell.

"I doubt you were an ugly baby," said Alex.

"I was," he said as Donna answered the door.

"Dave! How are you doing?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I'm doing good, Mom. How about you?"

"I'm pretty good," she said. She looked at Alex and said, "And Alex, how are you? She reached out and hugged her.

Alex hugged her back and said, "I'm doing good. Getting excited about the wedding."

"I bet," said Donna. "You get prettier every time I see you. Come in you two. Don't stand out there all day."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she walked into the house with Dave.

"You two look so cute," said Donna.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"Have a seat you two. I'll get you both a drink," said Donna.

"Mrs. Bautista that's fine. I don't need a drink," said Alex.

"Please, call me Donna or mom whichever you're comfortable with."

"Okay, Mom," said Alex.

"Mom, I don't need a drink either," said Dave.

"Okay," she said. They walked into the living room and Alex looked at the pictures in the room.

She saw a picture of Dave and his sister from when they were younger. "Is this your sister?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "That's Baby Donna and me. That was before we moved out here."

"Oh. So you weren't that bad looking of a kid so I bet you were a cute baby," she said.

"I wasn't cute," said Dave.

"Alex, do you want to see pictures of Dave when he was a baby?"

"Sure," said Alex with a smile.

"Mom, don't do that," said Dave.

"DJ stop. Let her see your baby pictures," said Donna as she went to get his baby book.

"Ha. I told you I would see baby pictures."

"You got lucky," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Hey! All is fair. You saw my baby pictures now it's time for me to see yours."

Donna came back in the room with the baby book. She sat down next to Alex and opened the book. "These are DJ's footprints after he was born," she said.

"Aww. He had some big feet," said Alex.

"I still do," he said with a smile.

"And this is DJ right after he was born," said Donna.

"Wow. He was a really big baby."

"I know," said Donna, "I think he weighed almost 10 pounds when he was born. He was in 3-6 month clothes at birth. He started slimming down after his baby years. Once he started crawling and walking he started dropping the pounds but he was still a huge baby."

"I can see that," said Alex. "He was huge. He's still huge but I don't think I have ever seen a baby as big as him and he has all that hair. These days he has no hair."

"DJ had a head full of hair when he was born. The nurses told me they had never seen a baby with that much hair."

She turned the page and the next picture was of Dave getting his first bath. "Mom, don't show her that," said Dave.

"Why, Dave are you shy?" asked Alex with a smile.

"No, I'm not shy. I just have all my business out there for everyone to see. That's embarrassing," he said.

"DJ, don't be such a baby. You act like Alex has never seen you naked before," said Donna.

"She has but recently. She didn't see me naked as a baby."

"What does it matter?" asked Alex, "I've seen you naked so it's not like I haven't seen the business before. It's just bigger now."

"Alex," he said as his face turned red.

"Did I just make you blush for once?"

"Yes," he said. "Don't talk about the business in front of my mom."

"DJ, I changed your diapers and gave you a bath when you were younger so I've seen it all too. In fact when I was pregnant with you they doctors could tell me that it was a boy because you weren't hiding the fact that you were a boy. You acted like you were so proud of what you had. And as a baby you preferred to be naked than dressed. You were miserable when you had clothes on."

"Mom." said Dave.

"Dave, it's okay. You're still proud of what you have. So that hasn't changed. And you don't have to get embarrassed."

"Can we put the baby book away?"

"No, DJ. Let me show Alex some more pictures," said Donna.

"Mom, she's seen more than enough."

"I'm not done showing her you. Just relax," said Donna as she continued to show Alex Dave's baby pictures.

"And Dave, just so you know you were a very cute and chubby baby. I love it," said Alex as Donna put the baby book away.

"Just remember that big baby because one day I'm sure you'll have a baby that big," said Dave.

"Don't scare me or we'll never have kids."

"Okay. I'm sorry," said Dave as he kissed her.

"All right, Alex, are you ready to go out to eat?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Okay. Let's go. What are you going to do while we're gone, Dave?"

"I was going to watch the Yankees play from last night."

"Oh. Okay. Help yourself to anything," said Donna.

"Thanks, Mom," said Dave.

"Bye, Baby," said Alex.

"Bye," said Dave as he gave Alex a quick kiss.

Alex and Donna walked out the door and headed to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they were seated almost immediately. Their waitress was nice and took their drink orders followed by their meal orders. They were talking as they waited for their food. "So DJ tells me you're Italian?"

"Yes half but my mom likes to make it look like I'm a full Italian. I'm part Greek too," she said.

"Really?" asked Donna.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"I'm Greek too."

"I know. Most of our wedding ceremony is going to be done with Greek traditions and the reception is going to be Italian."

"That's good. I like how you and DJ are doing things. You're getting in touch with all of your cultures. Are your kids going to be cultured too?"

"I would like to think so but it's really hard to tell. I would love for our kids to be in touch with their Greek, Italian and Filipino heritages but only time will tell. Baby naming is going to be super hard."

"Probably. I took the easy way out. Dave Jr. and Donna Jr. It was a very simple process. Both of my kids were juniors so I didn't really have a hard time picking out names."

"My family usually keeps baby names in the family. We always use family names. For example the first son is named after their father and the second son is named after their grandfather. For a daughter she is named after someone in the family whether it's first name, middle name or both. I got my name from my Paternal grandmother Alexandra but my mom chose the name Nichole for a middle name because she always liked it and it was Greek. We're a very family oriented family. Everything is about family."

"That's good. You guys have good family dynamics. I like that your family is so close. You have good family values. I wish DJ had good family values but he doesn't. I wish he would see his kids more but I understand he's working but I still wish he would see the girls more. How do you feel about his girls?"

"I like them. Keilani doesn't really like me but I'm trying to get her to. I understand why she doesn't like me but she could be a little nicer. Athena I love her. She is such a sweetie and she is a daddy's girl. I wish Dave would see them more too but his work schedule is so hectic he doesn't get the chance. I tell him all the time he needs to take down time and spend time with the girls but he said he's not ready to take time off. It's like talking to a wall sometimes," said Alex.

"I know. I have told him the same thing. Those girls aren't going to be young forever. They're going to be grown up before he knows it and he's going to regret not spending more time with them. Before he got into wrestling he was a great father granted he didn't' change diapers but he was still a good dad. I'm just glad that marriage is over though," said Donna, "I don't like Glenda and I never did."

"I don't like her too much either but right now she's always going to be in my life because of the girls and that's fine. I'll be perfectly fine as long as she doesn't talk to me. She doesn't like me very much."

"Alex, Glenda doesn't like anyone. I'm surprised she likes herself. And even there I have my doubts," said Donna with a laugh.

"That's funny but true," said Alex. "Dave is such a nice guy. I don't know how he ever got stuck with someone so horrible. He's told me some stories about her. I couldn't believe them."

"She is horrible. Dave is a great guy and you're very lucky to have him. I never thought he would move on after his divorce from Angie but then you came along and made him fall for you. Once he met you he became happier. I never saw him so happy. You're the best thing to ever happen to him," said Donna.

***A/N: Wow. Randy's jealous, Donna showed Alex DAve's baby pictures even though he wasn't happy about and I"m glad that Donna is so sweet compared to Alex's mom. And Alex and Dave on the beach were so cute. Happiness can only last so long...**


	41. Chapter 41

***Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 40. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't.**

***WARNING: There is quite a bit of sex talk in this chapter but there is humor to it. (A look of what kind of talks they have on long road trips)**

A couple months later Dave and Alex were in Tampa, Florida house hunting. They had looked at 5 houses already and Alex didn't like any of them. They were on their way with John and Randy to look at house number 6. "Seriously, Alex, is there going to be a house today that you like?" asked Randy.

"I don't know," said Alex. "I hope so because I want to live in Tampa."

"Well, you're so picky," said Randy. "You have to have a big yard for your kids to play in and a pool. The house has to be private. You need this and you need that. Seriously it's a house it shouldn't be that big of deal."

"Randy, it is a big deal to me. This is the house I'm going to live in right after I get married to Dave and hoping this is the house I bring our child to for the first time. I want it to be perfect. So yes it is a big deal to me," said Alex.

"Whoa someone is pissy," said Randy.

"F**k off," said Alex.

"Randy, seriously. This is the week you don't want to piss Alex off," said Dave. "She's not feeling well and she has cramps. Just don't piss her off. She wants the perfect house for us and I think that's cute." He wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. "Are you okay, Baby?"

"Yeah. It just hurts so bad," said Alex as she laid her head on his chest. "Some time on this road trip to house number 6 can we stop at a store or something?"

"Yeah," said John, "but we're almost at house number 6. Can you wait?"

"Yeah," she said. She was pretty much in tears from cramping so bad and Randy's smart ass comments weren't helping her.

"Do you want me to rub your stomach or anything?" asked Dave.

"No. Don't touch it," she said. "I feel like I am about to die."

"Look, Alex, no one wants to hear about your feminine problems," said Randy.

"Randy, do you have cramps?" asked Alex, "Are you ever going to pass a baby out of hole that's the size of a dime?"

"No," said Randy. "And I'm pretty sure your hole isn't the size of a dime."

"Are you calling me a slut?" asked Alex.

"I didn't word it like that," said Randy.

"Randy, I'm going to kick your ass if you keep disrespecting Alex like this," said Dave. "And you don't have to worry about what it looks like down there anyway. So don't worry about it."

"Anyway, why are you being a perv?" asked Alex.

"I'm not. Okay. I'm sorry," said Randy.

"And just think after we look at this last house we have to head to Orlando. This is going to be a fun car ride," said John.

"Well, if Ms. Moodswing wasn't back there complaining about having cramps it would be a lot better."

"Look, Randy," said John, "we're guys. We're not females we don't know what kind of pain they feel and we don't know how severe their cramps can get. All we know is when it's that time of the month we leave them the f**k alone and don't make smart ass comments to them to piss them off more. Mother nature has already made life harder for them than us. They have to carry babies for 9 months, they have periods, they have to give birth to babies and to tell you the truth dude I admire them very much for dealing with that stuff. Us as men all we have to do is worry about where we stick it, not getting it stuck in the zipper and not getting an STD or making someone pregnant unexpectedly. So the last thing you need to be doing right now is pissing Alex off because if she climbs over the seat and beats you I'm gonna have to let her."

"Thanks, John," said Alex.

"Yeah, Randy, I would leave her alone," said Dave. "Alex, why don't you lay down until we get to the house?"

"Okay," said Alex as she unbuckled her seatbelt and laid down. She laid her head down on Dave's lap.

"Don't let that turn into a blowjob," said Randy with a smirk.

"Oh my God! Can someone shut this guy up?" asked Alex.

"Randy, stop," said John.

"Okay. I'll stop," he said. "Where the f**k are we?"

"The middle of no where, Tampa, Florida. Near the f**king swamps," said John. "Why the hell would you two pick a house in the middle of no where?"

"Because we want a private residence," said Dave.

"You're nuts. This might be a little too private and just beyond this wooded area there are swamps and do you know what lives in the swamps in Tampa?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

"Pythons, alligators and all types of other creatures. You could get alligators in your yard and pythons in your house," said John. "Are you two sure you want to live in this area?"

"No. Turn around," said Alex. "I hate snakes and I'll be damned if I walk into my kitchen one day and see a f**king python slithering on my floor. Take us to house number 7 please."

"Okay," said John with a laugh. "That's a smart decision."

"You hate snakes?" asked Dave.

"Um yeah," said Alex.

"Why?"

"Their tongues are so creepy, they can eat people, they can bite you and kill you with their venom. I don't play around with snakes."

"Okay then. Next house, Cena," said Dave as he ran his hands through Alex's hair.

Alex was laying there texting Mel when she said, "John, your lover says hi."

"Tell her I said hi and I miss her," said John.

"All right," said Alex as she texted Mel back. A few minutes later she said, "John, she said that she misses you too and you're supposed to call her."

"Okay," said John as he pulled out his cell phone.

"John, don't call her while you're driving. My life is at stake here," said Alex.

"Okay, I'll wait until we get to house number 7." John drove a little while longer before he came to a private residence that was also in the middle of no where. "Well, this is really private," said John as he pulled up the long driveway.

"I want it to be private," said Dave. "I like my fans but some of them are too crazy and I don't want them showing up at our house randomly ringing the doorbell and stuff. That happens to us in DC. So we decided private residence is the best way to go and gate it off to the public and have security," said Dave.

"Isn't that a little much?" asked Randy.

"No, Randy it's not because one day I want to get into movies which means Hollywood is going to know me and I will possibly have more fans, so I need to keep it private."

"Dave, you're jumping the gun aren't you?" asked Alex. "Movies, fans.. When were you going to run this by me?" asked Alex.

"Oh, Shit," said Randy. "There's about to be a lover's quarrel."

"Randy, f**k off," said Alex.

"When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" asked John. "Shut the f**k up!"

"All right, Man. All right," said Randy.

"So I asked a question. When were you going to run it by me about movies?" asked Alex.

"I said one day not tomorrow. I really have to think about getting into movies. It's something I'm interested in but I don't know for sure if I want to do them. Trust me, Alex when the time comes before I make my final decision I will run it by you. Okay, Baby?"

"Okay," she said.

"Yeah, Dave, run it by her because if you don't you won't get any nookie from her."

"Randy!" yelled Alex.

"Seriously, what is up with you, Randy? You used to be best friends with Alex now you're jumping all over her. What is your deal?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Randy. "Absolutely nothing." He knew deep down it was definitely something but he just didn't want to say anything. He knew that if he would say something everything would start spiraling out of control and he would end up in a fight with Dave, so he opted to keep his mouth shut.

They got out of the car and walked to meet the realtor. "Hello, I'm Jackie, are you here to look at the house?"

"My fiancée and me are here to look at the house," said Dave, "I'm Dave and this is Alex."

"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook their hands. "First we're going to look at the outside."

"Okay," said Dave as he took Alex's hand and followed her. She took them around the front of the house and showed them the wrap around deck the house had. She showed them the garage. "This is a two car garage right?"

"Yes it is," she said. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah but I have two cars and she has one," he said, "so I guess one of our cars is going to be outside the garage."

"I'm sorry about that. Now if we go in this door here it will take you into the kitchen," she said as she opened the door. They walked into the house through a small hallway that led to the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen. The floors were black and white marble. There were a lot of cabinets and a stainless steel refrigerator. "This house was just built about 5 months ago. That's why everything looks so new in here. We've been trying to sell it for a while now."

"I love the kitchen. It's beautiful," said Alex.

"She loves kitchens because she loves cooking," said Dave.

"I do," said Alex, "and this stove and oven is nice," she said looking at it. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen. "I like the island too," said Alex.

"Well at least she likes something today," said Randy.

"If you're going to be an ass go outside and wait," said Dave.

"And these doors lead out to the backyard," said Jackie as she opened the patio door. They walked out to the backyard. It was really big and there was a lot of space. There was also an in-ground pool in the yard. "And when the weather is hot on a Florida summer day you can take a dip in the pool."

"I like the pool," said Alex, "and I love the space the backyard has. We can definitely put up a swing set and have a trampoline for our child."

They went back inside and looked through the house. Alex loved everything. She liked the dining room, the laundry room, the basement because it was finished. They walked to the master bedroom which was located down stairs. They walked in the room and looked around. "This room is amazing!" said Alex.

"It's definitely bigger than our room now and the bathroom is attached with a Jacuzzi. I like that," he said with a smile.

"Personally," said Alex, "I like the closet," she said as she looked in it. "It's huge! I love it."

"You would," said Dave. The lady took them through the living room which Alex liked too and then they went upstairs to look at the bedrooms. When they were finished looking through the house Dave and Alex were having a meeting outside in the driveway. "So Baby, what do you think?"

"I like it," said Alex. "It's a really nice house."

"Do you want to buy it?"

"Yes definitely," said Alex. "Can you put a bid on it?"

"If you're sure you want this house."

"I really do," she said. "It's perfect."

"Okay. I'll put a bid on the house." he walked over to the realtor and told her that they were interested in buying the house and wanted to put a bid on it. The realtor told him the chances of them getting the house was pretty good because the price was so high most people turned away. "So when will we know if we get the house?"

"In a couple weeks you'll know for sure. I will give you a call to let you know if you got it or not."

"All right, Thank-you," said Dave.

"No, Thank-you," said Jackie with a smile. "But like I said your chances are pretty good. I hope you and your fiancée get this house."

"We do too. Thank-you," said Dave. Alex wasn't sure if he knew it or not but he was getting a little flirty with the realtor. "We live in DC right now. We both wanted to get to warmer weather and this is the house my fiancée liked the most so I hope we do it get it."

"You will most likely," she said.

"All right, Baby," said Alex, "We should probably get back on the road. We have to get to Orlando."

"Oh right. Thank-you again, Jackie," he said.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

They got back in the car and began a long drive to Orlando. "How are you feeling, Alex?" asked Dave.

"I still have cramps and I still feel like I want to die. Can we please stop at a store now? I need to pick up a couple things."

"Why don't you just say tampons?" asked Randy.

"Okay, fine. I need to get tampons and Midol. Is that better?"

"I guess," said Randy.

"Seriously, Randy, why are you so worried about Alex today?" asked John. "You've been on her shit all day. Leave her alone. You know she's not feeling that great so don't keep harassing her."

"I'm just having fun," he said.

"Well, I don't think you insinuating I'm a slut is very fun," said Alex.

"I didn't insinuate anything," he said.

"Oh yeah. 'I bet your hole isn't the size of a dime.' I took that as you saying I've had sex so many times with guys that my hole is stretched out. I'll have you know I have only had 3 sex partners in my life. How many have you had?"

"About 20 or more," said Randy.

"You're such a man whore," said Alex. "I'm surprised it doesn't burn when you pee."

"Oooh. Alexandra is firing back," said Randy. "And my motto is no glove, no love. I'm not like your little boyfriend there that does it bareback."

"Whoa. I don't know what's worse," said Dave, "the fact one of my best friends insinuated my fiancée was a slut or that he claims he knows how I have sex. That's a little creepy dude. And for your information I do use protection. Alex is the only woman I haven't used protection with so stay out of my hula hoop."

"So let me ask this," said Randy. "Did you use protection when you first slept with her?"

"Why is it your business?" asked Alex. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"I guess they didn't," said Randy. "Do you let him cum inside you or no?"

"Randy. Shut up," said Alex. "You're seriously irritating me."

"Yeah, Randy, why are you so worried about their sex life?" asked John. "I'm sure if Alex didn't let him do that she wouldn't be on birth control but then again that's their business and no one else's."

"Okay. Let me ask you about your sex life," said Randy.

"No. Randy, I think you should worry about your sex life. Alex is right we're all surprised it doesn't burn when you pee. You've been with so many ring rats that looked like they had something that it's surprising you haven't caught anything."

"Oh look who's talking," said Randy. "This is the same person that slept with ring rats too and Dave before you say anything lets go through your history of women."

"You know, Randy, you're so worried about everyone else's sex life so let's ask about yours," said Alex. "How many times a week do you have sex?"

"Probably 4 times," said Randy.

"Do you like oral?" asked Alex.

"If she does it right."

Alex shook her head, "how can you not do it right?"

"Trust me, Alex, there are women out there that don't know how to do it," said John.

"Do you like oral?" asked Randy.

"No, I don't," said Alex. "I will give it but I don't like receiving it."

"Do you guys know how perverted this conversation is?" asked John as he pulled into a grocery store parking lot.

"Pretty perverted," said Alex as she unbuckled her seatbelt when John parked the car. "Dave, are you coming in with me?"

"Sure," he said. They got out of the car and walked into the store.

They walked down the aisle of feminine products and Alex grabbed what she needed. They walked passed the condoms and she stopped. "I am seriously going to buy Randy a pack of condoms since he's so worried about sex. He might need these later in Orlando," she said as she grabbed a pack.

"You are ridiculous. He's going to get pissed."

"I know. It's not like he wasn't pissing me off all day," said Alex.

"That's true," said Dave as they walked to the register. "Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Let's just grab a bunch of junk food to binge on during the car ride. Chips, cookies, candy and soda."

"All right," said Dave as they went to get the stuff. When they had everything they put it up on the counter for the cashier to ring them up. Alex paid for everything, after she paid she went to the bathroom and then headed out to the car.

When she got in the car she said, "Here, Randal I got you something," she said as she threw the condoms at him.

"Gee Thanks, Alexandra."

"No problem, Randal. I figured you might get lucky tonight. You want to protect the business."

"You're such a bitch," he said with a laugh.

"I know," she said.

John pulled out of the grocery store parking lot and got onto the highway to head to Orlando. The car ride wasn't going to be as long as they thought it would be but it was so hot on that Florida day that they didn't want to be in the car that long. "So John, did Mel let you hit it yet?" asked Randy.

"We had sex like a month ago," he said.

"Oh," said Randy.

"Did you guys talk about me like that too?" asked Alex.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Alex, we just expected you to have sex with Dave on the first day you met because that's what he does."

"Actually, we almost did but then we stopped ourselves. First time I ever turned down drunk sex," said Alex, "but it was a while before I let him in my pants."

"Didn't you two have a pregnancy scare?"

"Yeah. Last November which is why I went on the pill," said Alex.

"I still say you were pregnant and you just lost the baby after what happened," said Dave.

"Dave, the blood test came back negative. I wasn't pregnant."

"Okay, Alex," he said.

They were riding on the highway when there was a pop and the car started sliding on the road. "What the f**k was that?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said John as he pulled over on the side of the road. He got out of the car and walked around the car to see that the Right front tire was blown and flat. "Shit." he said.

Dave and Randy got out of the car and Dave said, "what?"

"We have a f**king flat tire."

"Don't you have a spare in the trunk?" asked Dave.

"No. I don't," said John.

"What the hell? Why don't you keep a spare tire in your trunk?"

"Because I never thought I needed one," said John.

"You're a f**king idiot," said Dave. "You should always keep a spare in the trunk in case something like this happens."

"I'm gonna have to call someone to come fix this," he said.

"Obviously," said Dave.

John pulled out his cell and called someone to come fix the car. When he got off the phone he said, "Here's the good new, someone is coming to fix the car."

"That's good," said Dave. "It's f**king hot out here."

"The bad news is it will take at least 2 hours for them to get here," said John.

"What the f**k?" said Randy. "2 f**king hours.. We're never going to be there for the show. Someone better call Vince and let him know. And it's not going to be me."

"I think John should call," said Dave.

"Why me?"

"Because this is your fault and plus Vince likes you better than any of us."

"Fine, I'll call him," he said as he dialed Vince's number. Vince answered the phone immediately. "Hey, Vince. It's John."

"What's up, John?"

"Well, Randy, Dave, Alex and me are kind of stuck on the side of the highway."

"What do you mean you're stuck?"

"We got a flat tire and they said it will be about 2 hours before someone gets here."

"2 hours?"

"Yes so I don't think we'll be at the show tonight."

"Oh that's just great. My top 3 superstars can't make it to the show. What the hell am I supposed to do. You better get here," said Vince.

"We'll try, Vince."

"I don't want to hear that you'll try. I want to see you at this arena by show time. So do what you need to do to get here. I don't care if you have to hitch hike with a trucker. I want your asses here by showtime," he said as he hung up the phone. John closed and phone.

"So what did he say?" asked Dave.

"He said that he wants us there by show time. He doesn't care what we have to do but we better be there."

"You know if I didn't make so much money I would walk out of this job. Vince is an asshole. How are we supposed to help that we got a flat tire. It's not like we planned it. Let's be a little more understanding," said Dave.

Alex got out of the car and said, "What's going on?"

"We got a flat tire and they said it will be 2 hours before someone gets here."

"That's great," she said.

"Well, let's not stand in this heat," said John, "let's sit back in the car and I'll put the air on."

"Yeah and the battery goes next," said Dave.

They got back in the car while John put the air on. "We can continue our sex talk," said Randy.

"All right," said Alex. "Let's just ask each other questions."

"Okay," they all said in unison. "I can't believe a female wants to talk sex," said Randy.

"Girls talk about sex too. Not just guys," said Alex.

"Okay," said Randy. "John, do you use protection with Mel?"

"Nope," he said.

"Is she on the pill?"

"No. I just pull out," said John.

"That's stupid," said Dave. "Every man knows that pulling out doesn't work. You can get a woman pregnant before you even have sex."

"How?" asked John.

"Um.. Pre-cum," said Dave.

"There's no sperm in that," said John.

"Oh Mr. Sex know it all doesn't know that sperm can be in pre-cum.. You should be careful or there will be a little Cena running around."

"I don't believe you," said John.

"Fine don't but just know that if Mel gets pregnant it could have happened before you even had intercourse."

"Mel's not going to get pregnant as long as I pull out every time."

"I don't know about you but once I get caught up in the passion and I'm ready to..I can't stop myself to pull out," said Dave.

"That's you. Not me. I can stop myself."

"Not me," said Dave, "once I go.. I go."

"He's not kidding," said Alex.

"Ha.. So he does release himself in you," said Randy.

"I don't know why you act like it's a surprise. We just said that we had a pregnancy scare," said Alex.

"How did we get on this topic again?" asked Dave.

"Because Randy insinuated Alex was a slut and the sex talk began," said John. "I personally think Randy wants to join you two one night. He's pretty obsessed with what goes on in the bedroom between you two."

"I don't do threesomes with another guy," said Dave, "if it was two women..yeah.. But a woman and two guys. No thank-you."

"Excuse me?" asked Alex.

"I'm just kidding," said Dave.

"Uh huh," said Alex.

"Dave wants girl on girl action between Alex and Melina," said Randy.

"Alex would kick her ass first," said Dave. "Besides Alex would never go down on another chick nor would she be up for a threesome."

"You're right, I wouldn't," said Alex. "Even if I was super drunk it wouldn't happen. I'll make out with a chick but that's it. Nothing more."

"What if it was Dave and another man? Would you be down for that?" asked Randy.

"No," said Alex, "I wouldn't because that's disgusting. I told you before. I don't do threesomes."

"So where is the weirdest place everyone has had sex?" asked Randy. "For me it was the swimming pool. I don't recommend that."

"Pool sex hurts," said Alex. "Dave and me may have been a little adventurous. It didn't feel too good."

"No it didn't," said Dave.

"But the weirdest place and you guys may not think it's weird but I do, Christmas Eve…Dave and me had sex on the living room floor of his house by the Christmas tree while his mom was upstairs. It's weird because his mom was there and could have walked down the stairs at any minute and saw us. I would have been embarrassed. But I would love to try to have sex on the beach someday. People always talk about it so I just want to know what it's like," said Alex.

"Are you kidding me?" asked John, "your mom was right upstairs dude? You two are nymphs."

"Why does everyone tell us that?" asked Dave.

"Because you are," said Randy. "What about you, John? What was the weirdest place for you?"

"A graveyard. I'm serious. The chick I was dating was a real freak and she got the idea to do it in the graveyard. I was so scared to do it there but we did anyway. I thought it was spooky."

"Ew. A graveyard," said Alex. "I would never do that. I would be scared I was going to be haunted by the ghosts."

"Dave, you didn't answer yet."

"Definitely an airplane. I joined the mile high club. I don't recommend that either, but I agree with Alex I would like to try to have sex on the beach someday."

"There you two go. You guys can have hot wild sex on the beach," said John.

"Someday we will," said Dave with a smile.

"I know," said Alex. "But this week is out."

"Oh hell yeah it is. I don't do that nasty shit."

"I know, Baby," said Alex with a laugh. "Neither do I. I don't know how some people do. It is disgusting."

"I definitely threw up in my mouth," said Randy.

"Yeah stop talking about it," said John.

"I have a question," said Randy.

"Okay," said Alex.

"Is it true when you get really drunk you have wild sex with biting and holding each other down?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "good times. Good times."

"Wait, Alex is a female so she should know the answer to this," said John.

"Well, last time I checked I had a Va-jay but what's the question?"

"Can a woman get pregnant when she's not ovulating?"

"A woman has to ovulate to get pregnant but..sperm can live in the vagina for a few days so at the time of intercourse if she's not ovulating don't think it's safe to release yourself in her because since they can live in there for a few days she could start ovulating the next day or two days after and then an egg will be fertilized. So it is possible."

"Interesting," said John. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They continued talking until the guy came to fix the tire. Once the tire was fixed they were on their way to Orlando but there was no time they were going to make it to the show unless John flew down the highway.

***A/N: RAndy did everything he could to bug Alex. I'm surprised she didn't beat him up. HE deserved it. lol. And DAve and Alex found their house in Tampa..aww. Plus I like how everytime Randy threw out stuff about DAve Alex ignored it. So what did you think? Please review.**


	42. Chapter 42

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great thank-you.**

***you know who I own. **

John finally pulled into the arena parking lot in the back for the superstars to park. "What time is it?" asked Randy.

Alex looked at the clock on her phone and said, "6:30."

"Damn it. We're late the show starts in a half hour. We were supposed to be here by 4:00," said John.

"Vince is going to kill us," said Dave.

"Look, we're here by show time so he won't be that upset."

"We're 2 and a half hours late. I'm pretty sure Vince is going to kill us," said Dave.

"Let's just get out of the car, get inside the arena, find the locker room and then act like nothing is wrong. Hopefully we don't run into Vince," said Randy.

"I like that idea," said Dave. "It's worth a try."

"It's worth a try but it's never going to work," said John.

They got out of the car and grabbed their bags. They walked into the arena trying to avoid all the big people they could. Luckily for them they made it to their locker room without running into Vince, Stephanie or another big shot. When they got in the locker room they all breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," said John.

There was a knock on the door. "Well, maybe it wasn't close enough," said Dave. "Get the door."

"Why me?" asked John.

"Because you're closest and if you would have had a spare tire in the trunk of the car we would have been here hours ago."

"I'll get the door," said Alex as she walked over to it. She opened the door and saw Vince standing there. "Hello, Mr. McMahon."

"Hello, Alex," he said.

"Please come in," she said.

Vince walked in the room and Randy said, "Well, Hey there, Vince. Are you losing weight because you're looking pretty slim these days and your new hair cut is great."

"Shut up, Orton," said Vince.

"Okay," said Randy.

"And for the first time today he finally listens," said John.

"Are you three aware you're late?"

"Um,' said Dave, "I didn't really notice."

"Are we?" asked John.

"Do you three think I'm stupid?"

"No, Sir," said John.

"Do you think you can prance into the arena 2 and a half hours late and think I won't notice?"

"We were hoping," said Dave.

"Well, your hopes failed you. When I say be at the arena by 4:00. I mean be at the arena by 4:00. Not 4:15, Not 6:30 but 4:00. And what time did you guys get here?"

"6:30," said Randy.

"Is that 4:00?"

"No, Sir," said Randy.

"Sir, we got a flat tire driving here from Tampa. It took them two hours to come fix it. How can you hold that against us?" asked Alex.

"You did say you wanted us here by show time and here we are. We did what we could. I went about 100 on the highway to get here so are we in trouble?"

"I just want to know why it's always you three that I have to talk to. If you're not out causing trouble at the bar, getting into fights in Vegas hotel hallways, you're showing up late for shows. Do you take this job seriously? Or is it one big joke for you?"

"Vince," said Randy, "I like your tie by the way. Anyway.. We take this job seriously and we don't' think it's a joke. You said you wanted us to be here by show time and here we are. We can't help the fact that the tire blew out on the car and that John is an idiot and didn't have a spare tire in his trunk, but John went well over 100 mph on the highway. We could have wrecked and died getting here so we would be here by show time. We did what you asked. What would you have done if something would have happened to all of us while speeding down the highway? You wouldn't have had your top 3 superstars."

"I'm going to let this slide one more time but the next time I have to talk to you about being late you're getting a suspension. By the way is wellness policy testing day. You guys know the routine."

"Okay, Thank-you, Vince," said Dave.

"Get ready for the show and you're welcome," he said as he walked out of the door.

"Vince hates us," said Dave.

"Yep," said John.

"And Randy you're an idiot. Why do you always have to try to compliment him?" asked Alex.

"Because I like to soften him up."

"Randy, he told you to shut up. I don't think you softened him up."

"He loved my compliment. He was just smiling on the inside," said Randy.

Alex shook her head and said, "You are such an idiot."

The guys started to get ready for the show and then they went and took their test for the Wellness Policy to make sure they were in compliance. They wrestled their matches and after the show Randy and John went out to the bar while Alex and Dave just went to the hotel to watch a movie before they fell asleep from exhaustion.

A couple weeks later Dave, Alex and Athena were a couple minutes from Alex's parents' house so the girls could go dress shopping and then they were going to Connecticut to check out the location of the wedding. "Are you sure your mom is going to be all right with Athena?" asked Dave as they pulled in the driveway.

"She should be, Dave. I don't think my mom is going to slap your kid across the face like she does me. She'll be as nice as she can to her."

"Well, I know how Athena can be. I don't want her to do something your mom doesn't like," said Dave.

"David, my mom doesn't like anything so pretty much anything that we do today she's not going to like. Athena just needs to make sure she doesn't swear in front of my mom."

"You two do know I'm sitting right here right?" asked Athena. "I can hear everything you're saying. You don't have to act like I don't exist."

"Athena, no one is acting like you don't exist," said Alex.

"You two are sitting there talking about me like I'm not here. I'm not going to cuss in front of Alex's mom. I'm going to be respectful."

"Okay, Athena," said Dave. "Alex's mom is very strict and there's stuff she doesn't approve of so I want you to do your best to be polite, well mannered and respectful."

"Okay, Dad," she said. "Are you going with us?"

"No, Athena, because Alex's wedding dress is in and she's going to try that on. She doesn't want me to see it until the day of the wedding."

"Oh," said Athena.

"And I mean it, Athena, you better be polite," said Dave.

"Dave," said Alex, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Okay," he said, "And my cousin said he will meet you guys there with Samantha."

"Okay," said Alex. "What are you going to be doing while we're dress shopping?"

"Hanging out with your dad," he said.

"Sounds fun," she said as they all got out of the car.

"I'm going to see if I can get him to show me some more baby pictures of you," said Dave as he kissed her cheek.

"You've seen them all so there isn't anymore to see. Although he might start pulling out my school memories. They had a book that they started when I went to Kindergarten all the way up until 12th grade. He can show you all my school pictures and report cards so then you'll see the type of intelligence you're dealing with here."

"Someone is a little high and mighty about themselves aren't we?"

"You could say that," she said as she rang the doorbell.

Alex's mom opened the door and said, "Hello, Alexandra," as she hugged her.

"Hi, Mother," she said. "Mother, I would like for you to meet my future step daughter, Athena."

"Hello, Athena," said Sylvia. "My name is Sylvia but if you want to you can call me grandma."

"Hi, Sylvia," she said.

"And Dave, it's nice to see you again."

"Always a pleasure to see you, Sylvia," he said. He whispered in Alex's ear, "as pleasurable as a colonoscopy."

"Dave, shut up," said Alex as she smiled and hit him.

"So come in guys," she said as they walked into the house. "Dave, Theodore is in the living room watching TV if you want to go join him," she said.

"Okay," said Dave.

"Are you three going to be here tomorrow for family dinner and for church?"

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you I don't go to church? And besides after we're done with dress fittings we're going to Greenwich to check out the garden we're getting married in."

"Oh," said Sylvia. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"I'm busy, Mother," said Alex.

"Too busy for your mother?"

"I'm too busy to do anything."

"Clearly not too busy to be intimate with your fiancée. You have hickeys on your neck. And I was just going to say how presentable you look but then I saw them and they took away from that."

"Okay," said Alex as she rolled her eyes. "So Mel and Rosalia are just meeting us there and so is Dave's little cousin Samantha so we should probably get going."

"Where's Dave's other daughter? Isn't she coming?"

"No, Mother. She doesn't want to be in the wedding so it's just Athena."

"Oh okay. So Athena, how old are you?"

"I'm 9 but I'll be 10 in October."

"Oh," said Sylvia. "You look just like your dad and you're very pretty."

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're Welcome. I like her Alexandra. She's so polite and sweet. Would you like a drink before we go you two?"

"No thank-you," said Athena.

"No thank-you," said Alex. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Sylvia as she grabbed her purse. They walked out to the car and got it in. "Alexandra, Rosalia is bringing the baby for you to see."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm so excited," said Alex.

"She's such a cutie. She looks just like Rosalia did when she was a baby. And she's such a little princess," said Sylvia. "I hope you and Dave don't wait too long to make me a grandma."

Athena started coughing in the back seat. "Are you okay, Athena?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Alex. You and my dad are going to have a baby?"

"Some day," said Alex. "Is that okay?"

"Um. I don't care. I just like being my dad's baby."

"Oh," said Alex as she continued driving. "And mother it will be at least a year of marriage before we make you a grandma. So you're going to have to wait to spoil it."

"That's so far away," said Sylvia.

"I know but I'm still young yet. I want to live my life."

"You mean your life of partying and drinking. That's selfish, Alexandra."

"Mother, there is a child in the car."

"I don't care. I'm speaking the truth. That's all you and Dave ever do is go out and party."

"Mother, right now is not the time to have that conversation. Did I mention that Dave is in a custody battle with Athena's mother?"

"He is?"

"Yes," said Alex, "he's trying to get custody of his kids so we haven't been going out that much because of that."

"Oh," said Sylvia. "But you two still go out."

"Mother, it's my life. I'm 22 I'm not going to sit home every Friday and Saturday night. I'm going to go out and have fun. I'm not a home body. I never have been."

"Just think you can give all that up to be a mother."

"Mother, I am not ready to be a mom. Let's just be happy I made it to the step I am where I want to get pregnant someday and have a baby.. You should just be happy for that. Besides, you were a grandmother you just made Brian give the baby away."

"And look how much better his life has turned out. He's going to NYU and then to med school to be a doctor. He wouldn't have been able do any of that if he kept the baby. He might finish what you didn't."

"Oh here we go," said Alex. "If you're going to give me a lecture about going back to college save it because I don't want to hear it," she said as she turned up the radio.

"Thanks, Alex," said Athena. She didn't like hearing Alex's mom talk and she would have much rather listened to the radio than listen to her talk to Alex the way she was.

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile.

When they finally arrived at the Bridal shop they got out of the car and met up with Mel. "Alex!"

"Hey, Mel. What's up?" said Alex as she hugged her.

"Nothing but I'm going to Connecticut with you so I can be with John," she said.

"Really? So I won't be the only girl traveling with Randy, John and Dave."

"Nope," said Mel.

"Thank God. The last time it was just me and them it was a disaster. They are such guys. I swear sex is on their mind 24/7."

"Tell me about it," said Mel. "Hello, Mrs. Brooks."

"Melissa. I see you have joined the wrestling dating lifestyle. I don't know why you two don't realize you're nothing more than a sex object to these men."

"Mother, I think I'm a little more than that since we are standing outside a bridal shop to look at dresses for my bridal party. And I'm pretty sure this rock says a lot more than sex object," she said showing her mom.

"I know. I am so excited that my little girl is finally getting married."

"Mother, finally? I'm 22. Did you expect me to get married at 18?"

"Well, Rosalia got married at 19 and had a baby at 21."

"That's Rosalia. I do things a little differently."

"I know," said Sylvia.

"Anyway, Mel, this is Dave's youngest daughter Athena. Athena this is my best friend Mel."

"Hi, Athena," said Mel.

"Hi," she said.

"She looks like her dad," said Mel. "Really looks like her dad."

"I know," said Alex. "I love her hair though. I think she has the prettiest hair." she said as she ran her hand through Athena's long hair.

"My mom wants me to get it cut to my shoulders but I don't want to. I like it long."

"Don't get it cut. It's too pretty to get cut."

"I know," said Athena, "but my mom said it's too long."

"If I had a daughter I wouldn't get her hair cut if her hair was this pretty. My daughter will have hair that goes down to her feet."

"Alexandra, that is too long. I never let your hair grow past your shoulders."

"That is not too long. She'll look like a little Hawaiian girl."

"So, Alex, did you and Dave get that house?" asked Mel.

"I don't know but I really hope we did. It is awesome. It is so big and I just fell in love with it."

"What house?" asked Sylvia.

"A house Dave and me looked at a couple weeks ago."

"Where's it located?"

"Florida."

"Why so far away?"

"Because that's where we want to live," said Alex.

"I'll never see you then."

"You'll see me every other holiday."

"Now it's every other holiday?"

"I don't know what it is. Today is a good day so let's just all get along," said Alex. "Today isn't about how you feel. It's about how I feel. We're here to get dresses that fit and then we'll be on our way to Connecticut."

"Fine," said Sylvia, "but we will discuss it later."

"Okay."

As they stood outside waiting for the rest of the people to get there they continued talking. Finally Samantha's mom came with Samantha. She walked over to them and said, "Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Leah. How are you?" asked Alex as she hugged her.

"Good. Sorry we're late we got lost on our way."

"It's okay," said Alex. "Hey, Samantha! How are you?"

"Good," said Samantha as she hid behind her mom.

"She's a little shy," said Leah.

"It's okay. As long as she's not shy the day of the wedding."

"I know right," said Leah with a laugh.

"Leah, this is my mom Sylvia and this is my best friend Mel and you already know Athena."

"Nice to meet you," said Leah.

"And this is Leah's daughter Samantha. She's our flower girl in the wedding," said Alex as Samantha continued to hide behind her mom.

"She is so cute," said Mel.

"Thank-you," said Leah.

"Is she Filipino?"

"She's Filipino and Hawaiian."

"Oh," said Mel.

"She just looks more Filipino because the Asian gene is really strong and it usually dominates all other genes."

"Oh," said Mel. "So you're Hawaiian?"

"Yes and her dad is Filipino."

"That's cool."

As they were talking Rosalia was walking up to the store with Rosetta in her car seat. "I am so sorry. Antonio was on his way to work and his car broke down so I had to go pick him up from the garage and take him to work. I am so sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex, "our flower girl just got here too."

"Okay," said Rosalia.

They walked inside and met with the lady that had the dresses Alex picked out for each person. She had 3 sizes in each dress picked out. Alex wasn't sure on some of the sizes so she told her to grab a few. "We also have your wedding dress finished with the alterations would you like to try it on?" asked the lady.

"Yes, please," said Alex.

"Okay. I will get your dresses and I'll get your dress. I will be right back."

"Thank-you." The lady walked away to get the dresses and to get Alex's wedding dress.

"I am so excited!" said Alex. "We're 10 months away from the wedding. I can't wait."

"Now it's finally hitting Alex that she's getting married," said Rosalia. "She's excited now but when she's picking out the flavor of the wedding cake, picking out flower arrangements, the wedding cake topper and the china print she's going to start getting stressed."

"Probably," said Alex, "but right now I'm just enjoying it all."

"Are you having a bachelorette party?" asked Rosalia.

"Of course she is," said Mel. "After all this is Alex we're talking about. She deserves one last party as an unmarried woman."

"And you couldn't have an engagement party?" asked Sylvia.

"I didn't want one," said Alex, "and neither did Dave."

The lady walked back over with the dresses for the women and the girls and Rosalia said, "that is a beautiful color. It's so Alex."

"Isn't it pretty? As soon as I saw it I was in love with it. To me it says June wedding in a garden."

"Yeah it does," said Rosalia. "I really love the color. Now I have a question are children going to be allowed at the wedding?"

"Um. I don't know. Rosetta is allowed just because she's so cute," said Alex as she looked at her.

"Okay," said Rosalia, "I was just checking because if she wasn't allowed to come I was going to find a babysitter."

"I don't mind children being there as long as they aren't running around during the ceremony."

"Good," said Leah. "So Samantha's little sister Nayloni can come?"

"Yeah, That's fine," said Alex. "How old is she again?"

"She'll be 2 at the time of the wedding."

"Oh that's fine. Rosetta will be one," said Alex.

"Okay, Ms. Brooks, here is your dress. Would you like to try yours on first? So everyone can see it?"

"Sure," said Alex as she took the dress. She went into the fitting room and changed into it. She looked at herself in the mirror and she loved it. She walked out of the room and said, "how do I look?"

"Oh my Gosh! Alex, you look so pretty," said Rosalia. "I love that dress on you."

"Beautiful," said Sylvia. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"It is very pretty, Alex," said Athena.

"Thank-you, Athena."

"You're welcome." Alex went back into the room and took the dress off and changed back into her regular clothes. She handed the dress back to the lady so she could put it in a bag for her to take home so Dave couldn't see it. When the lady came back she held up the dresses and asked Alex which one goes to which person. "The spaghetti strapped dresses go to the little girl right there and to Rosalia. Those are for the bridesmaids."

"Okay," said the lady as she handed them the dresses. "And this dress who does it go to?" she asked holding up the halter dress with sequins.

"That goes to the maid of honor right there," she said pointing to Mel.

"And I guess this dress is for the flower girl?"

"Yes," said Alex with a smile. "It's for Samantha. What size does she need Leah?"

"A 4 works just fine."

"Okay," said the lady as she handed her a size 4.

"Athena, do you need help getting your dress on?"

"Yeah," she said."

"What size do you wear?"

"I don't know."

"Alexandra, I would get her a 12 or 14. I would probably go more toward the 14."

"That would be too big," said Alex.

"I don't know," said Sylvia. "I say start with the 14 and if it's too big then drop down to the 12."

"Okay, Mother," said Alex as she took the 14 and took Athena into the fitting room. Once Athena had her clothes off Alex put the dress on her and zipped it up. It was Guava, spaghetti strapped with bead work under the chest. She looked at Athena and said, "I told my mother it was too big but she didn't listen."

"Your mom is mean," said Athena.

"She's not mean she's just opinionated."

"Same thing," said Athena with a smile. "I like this dress though."

"Me too but this size is too big for you. Let's try the 12," said Alex as she unzipped the dress. She put the 12 on Athena and said, "Now that is much better. Let's go show my mom." They walked out of the fitting room and Alex said, "Mother, what do you think?"

"Personally, I think she's too young to wear a dress like that. She should have something more conservative but it's your wedding and you picked it out. If her dad is okay with it then I don't know what to tell you but it is a really pretty dress and it fits her well. Is that the 14?"

"No. It's the 12. The 14 was too big. She was sagging at the chest. This one fits her much better and she still has room to grow into but not as much as she did with the 14."

"Oh okay," said Sylvia. "It looks fine to me. Do you like it?"

"I love it and the color of the dress brings out her skin tone."

"It does. It really goes with her skin tone."

"Alex," said Leah, "what do you think of Samantha in this dress?"

Alex turned around and looked at her. "Aw, she looks so cute. It brings out her skin tone too. She is adorable. I was thinking of getting the matching head band with the flower for her. What do you think?"

"That's fine," said Leah.

"So was the 4 fine?"

"Yeah. It's a little big right now but by June she should fit into it perfectly. My little Hawaiian princess. I don't even know what I'm going to do with her hair. It's so long. Anything special you want done with it?"

"No," said Alex, "style it however you want."

"Okay. Maybe she'll have a hair cut by then."

"Don't cut her hair off. See Mother, this is what I was talking about. My little girl having hair like this," she said showing Sylvia Samantha's long silky black hair that went down to her bottom.

"Alexandra, you wouldn't even have the patience to deal with hair like that."

"Yes I would."

"So this dress is okay?"

"Yes," said Alex. Rosetta started crying in the car seat so Alex picked her up and said, "It's okay, Rosetta. Your mommy is trying on her pretty dress."

"And what about shoes?" asked Leah.

"I was actually thinking these shoes," said Alex as she showed her the book. "All you have to do is pick out the size and we'll get them. Dave said he would pay for everything Samantha is wearing in the wedding." She was rocking Rosetta as she talked.

"Wow, Alex, you're a natural with babies," said Leah.

"Um, thanks," she said with a smile.

"So should I go get the shoes?"

"If you want to," said Alex.

"All right, let me go get her out of the dress and then we'll go get the shoes."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "And Athena why don't you go with them after you change out of your dress. You're going to get the same kind as Samantha okay?"

"Okay, Alex," she said. She wasn't sure how she felt with Alex holding a baby. She didn't want Alex to get any ideas of having a baby. Like she said earlier she liked being her dad's baby and she wanted to keep it that way. She walked back into the room and changed out of the dress and put on her clothes. She carried the dress out for Alex and Alex handed it to the lady and told her that was one of the ones they were getting.

Rosalia came out of the fitting room and said, "I don't know if it's because I just had a baby or not but my boobs are massively big and they're not doing too well in this dress."

"Is that the biggest size she gave you?"

"No is the second biggest but either way my boobs aren't fitting in it."

"Try the bigger dress," said Alex.

"All right. And look at you holding Rosey. You want one now don't you?"

"No she doesn't ," said Athena.

"Well not now but later," said Alex.

"She might be hungry if you want to feed her. She has half a bottle in there from earlier."

"Okay," said Alex as she got the bottle out of the diaper bag and started feeding Rosey. "Do you want to see the baby, Athena?"

"No. I don't like babies," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she continued feeding the baby. When Leah came out of the fitting room she handed Samantha's dress to the lady and took the girls to get shoes.

Rosalia came out of the fitting room again in the larger dress and said, "this one fits a lot better. Do I look all right?"

"You look beautiful," said Alex. "This color is going with everyone's skin tone. I picked the best color."

"So this one is the one you want me to get?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she burped the baby.

"Okay," said Rosalia as she went back into the fitting room to change out of the dress.

"Um, Alex, this halter thing isn't working for me," said Mel as she came out of the fitting room.

Alex looked at her and said, "It's fitting you fine. You look beautiful. What's wrong with it?"

"I'm too fat to wear it. My shoulders are too broad."

"Mel, you're not fat and your shoulders are fine. You look fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Unless you want to try on another dress."

"Can I? I really don't want to wear this one. It's pretty but it's just not for my body type."

"Yes," said Alex, "Excuse me? Can you get me this dress in the same size and color for her?" She asked pointing to a halter dress that tied up around the back of the neck.

"Yes, I can," said the lady as she went to find the dress. After a few minutes she came back with the dress and said, "is this the one you wanted?"

"Yes," said Alex. "She would like to try it on."

"Okay," said the lady as she handed the dress to Mel. She went back into the fitting room and tried it on.

When she came back out she said, "I like this one so much better. Can I get this one?"

"You're paying for it. Go ahead," said Alex.

"Thank-you," said Mel.

"No problem," said Alex.

Once everyone had their dresses and shoes picked out they went over to the register to pay for everything. Mel paid for her dress, shoes and the flower she was supposed to wear in her hair while Rosalia paid for her things too. Since Dave said he would pay for Athena's and Samantha's things Alex pulled out Dave's debit card and slid it through to pay for their things. After they were finished Alex said her goodbyes to Leah and Samantha and then the rest of them headed back to Alex's parents' house.

When they got to Sylvia's house they all walked into the house and Sylvia offered to keep Alex's and Athena's dresses at the house. They walked into the living room to see Theodore and Dave watching TV. Dave got up off the couch and greeted Alex with a kiss and said, "How did it go, Baby?"

"Good," she said. "Everyone got what they needed and my mom is going to keep my dress and Athena's dress here for us."

"Okay," said Dave. "Can I see your dress?"

"On our wedding day," said Alex with a smile.

"You're no fun. Why can't I see it now?"

"Because I want you to be surprised when you see me the day we get married."

"Okay, fair enough," he said. "Was Samantha there?"

"Yeah and she was as cute as ever. She was acting really shy but after she got used to everyone she was a lot more outgoing. She liked Rosey a lot."

"Rosey?"

"Rosetta. You know, Rosalia's baby?"

"Oh yeah," said Dave, "Is the baby here?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "and she is so cute."

"I want to see her," he said.

"Okay. Let me go get her," said Alex as she walked out of the living room.

"Dad, you're not going to have a baby with Alex are you?"

"Some day, Athena. Why?"

"Because I don't want you to. Can't you just marry her and no babies."

"Well, Alex wants to have a baby one day and so do I. You'll be fine when the time comes."

"Dad. I am your baby."

"You're not a baby anymore, Athena. You're almost 10 years old."

"I know but I like being the baby."

"But wouldn't you like to be a big sister more?"

"No," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. He couldn't believe that she was being the way she was about Alex having a baby someday. He hoped these were just her feelings for now and that they would change in a couple years when the time came for him and Alex to have a baby.

"Here she is!" said Alex as she carried her into the living room. "Look at her, Dave, isn't she so cute?"

"Aw she is adorable. She looks like her mom," he said has he touched her tiny finger.

"Thank-you," said Rosalia. "Alex was feeding her today."

"Alex fed a baby?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. It was fun," she said as she smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure," he said as he carefully took her from Alex. "She is getting so big. How old is she now?"

"She'll be 3 months old on the 4th," said Rosalia.

"Aw. What do you call her? Rosey?"

"Yeah. We gave her a nickname."

"Okay," said Dave. "Hi, Rosey. Look at your big brown eyes. You look so cute. Alex, look at her lips. I like how she puckers them," he said as looked at the little baby. She smiled at him.

"I think she likes you, Dave," said Alex.

"What girl doesn't?"

"Shut up," said Alex with a laugh. "She's coming to our wedding."

"Is she?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she looked at her little cousin. "She has your mouth, Rosalia."

"I know. She is me 100%."

"You better watch out, Dave, Alex is looking at Rosey like she wants one," said Theodore.

"It would be all right with me if she did want one," he said as he looked at the baby.

"Not now. I have a wedding in 10 months and a dress I have to fit into," said Alex.

"Well, Alex and Athena, I think we should go and head up to Connecticut to go check out this garden."

"Okay," said Alex as Dave handed Rosey back to her. "Bye, Rosey. I'll see you soon," she said as she kissed her before she handed her back to Rosalia. "Bye, Rosalia." said Alex as she hugged her.

"Bye, Alex. Have a safe trip and I'll send you pictures of Rosey to your e-mail."

"Thanks," she said. She walked over and hugged her mom and dad. Dave shook Theodore's hand and hugged Sylvia before Athena hugged both of Alex's parents and then they were on their way out the door.

Alex and Dave were walking hand in hand to the car. "So," said Dave. "You have really became a big fan of babies. Haven't you?" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I really want one of those," said Alex.

"I don't," said Athena under her breath as she got in the car.

"Whenever you're ready to try. We can try," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just as long as you're sure you're ready to give up your wild life."

"I think I am," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Only 10 more months until you're Mrs. Bautista."

"It doesn't seem that far away now."

"It really doesn't," he said.

***A/N: AWW. AT least they only got a warning from Vince for being late. And they had to take a test for the Wellness policy..let's hope everyone passes... Alex has baby fever! It seems to be getting worse each time she sees Rosalia's baby. And Dave actually held her. So cute but Athena is anti-big sister..wonder how much longer she's going to be nice to Alex and Dave is trying to get custody of the girls. Wow. And Alex's mom was a little tolerable in this chapter at least she didn't slap alex this time. So what did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 43: Alex and Dave look at the Wedding location, The test results are in and DAve and Alex celebrate their one year anniversary!**


	43. Chapter 43

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. Thank-you. YOu guys are great. **

Later that day Alex, Dave and Athena went to Vince's estate in Greenwich, CT. "Wow, this place is massive," said Alex.

"I know. And they have a beach house in Florida too. Imagine what that looks like," said Dave as they walked to the front door. "I think this all a little too much. I mean I'm one for fame and buying crazy shit like this but an estate like this is a little much."

"Yeah.. Okay Mr. I have to buy a Hummer and some crazy ass shit that I don't even know what it is."

"They're collectible items," he said.

"Right," said Alex as she rang the doorbell. "Athena, does your dad buy too much junk?"

"Well, I'd rather him buy junk than have a baby with you. So as long as he's spending money there won't be a baby," she said.

"You do know that if Alex gets pregnant with a baby I will use my money to buy the baby stuff right?" asked Dave.

Athena gave him a death glare and said, "Why? Dad. I don't want you two to have a baby."

"Athena, it's not up to you. It's up to Alex and me. When it happens it happens."

"But you don't buy me stuff," said Athena.

"Athena, I buy you a lot of stuff. I have never let you or Keilani go without anything. Anything you wanted I bought for you."

"Can I get a cell phone?"

"You're 9. You don't need a cell phone."

"I bet you would get Alex a cell phone if she asked."

"Alex is an adult. She's 22 and she has her own cell phone plan and when that expires she's going to be on my plan."

"That's not fair and I bet you'll buy the baby a cell phone. I'm not liking Alex too much right now."

Vince opened the door. "Hello, come in," he said.

"Athena, we will talk about your attitude later. Do you understand me?" said Dave.

"I guess," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Vince. We're having a little attitude problem today," said Dave as they walked into the mansion.

"It's okay. I have my grandsons today if she would like to go play with them."

"Athena, would you like to go play with his grandsons?"

"I guess," she said.

"They're upstairs let me go show you where they are," said Vince as he took Athena upstairs.

"Maybe we shouldn't have kids," said Alex.

"Why?"

"Because Athena doesn't want us to."

"She's 9 years old. I'm 39 you're 22. We can do whatever we want. If I want impregnate my wife to be or wife when it happens I am going to."

"Only if your wife is willing to get impregnated," said Alex.

"Are you willing?"

"I think so," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said as he kissed her lips.

Vince came down the stairs to see them kissing. "Wow. I see you two are practicing your kiss for the wedding."

Alex pulled away from Dave and smiled. "Yeah," she said.

"How many months do you have to go until the big day?"

"10 months," he said.

"Not too far away," said Vince. "Are you two ready to go see the garden?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Okay. Follow me," he said as he walked to the front door. Alex took Dave's hand and they walked out the door with Vince. "It's a little far down on the estate. It's just a flower garden. Linda loves it."

"Okay," said Alex as they continued following him. They finally came to the garden and as they entered the garden there was a beautiful white arch surrounded by rose bushes and roses going up the arch. "This is beautiful," said Alex as she looked at the entrance of the garden. "Isn't it pretty, Baby?"

"Yes," said Dave, "I like how the roses are pink. It goes with the wedding colors."

"Really?" asked Vince.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Cool," he said, "so I was thinking this is where everyone would line up to walk out and then we would put a white carpet down for everyone to walk down on. Straight down here," he said leading them down the aisle. "And we would stop about here. And there would be an arch way with flowers on it and the priest would stand under it as he did the ceremony."

"That works for me," said Alex.

"I like that idea," said Dave. "This garden is HUGE. When you said you had a garden I never expected it to be this big or beautiful."

"Yeah, Linda always wanted a garden. She has a gardener that works hard to maintain it."

"Well, they do a good job," said Alex. "So Baby, what would you say if on each side of the white carpet we had pink flowers place on the carpet?"

"You can do whatever you want. The day is all about you. As long as you're happy. I'm happy."

"Okay and Samantha can drop pink flowers too."

"So you like it?" asked Vince.

"I love it," said Alex. "This is a beautiful place to get married. I've always wanted to get married in a garden. I think I've been planning my wedding since I was 8 years old."

"See I knew it," said Dave. "I knew you've been planning this day since you were a little girl."

"Well, of course. What little girl hasn't dreamt of her wedding day? I have always wanted my wedding to be like a fairytale. And it's turning out that way."

"Oh that reminds me," said Dave, "Vince, how do you feel about a horse drawn carriage bringing us to the estate the day of the wedding?"

"You can do whatever you want. It's your wedding day. IF that's how you want to arrive go right ahead."

"Thanks, Vince. You're a good man."

"Thanks," said Vince. "I know what it's like for a woman and her wedding day. Stephanie's wedding had to be perfect."

"And it pretty much was," said Dave. "I'm just letting Alex decide on everything because I want her to have her dream wedding and the wedding she deserves," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Is this what you've dreamed of?"

"Pretty much," she said with a smile.

"You are so cute," said Dave, "I can just see the excitement in your eyes as we talk about our wedding day. You look like a kid on Christmas Eve."

"Thanks," she said as she blushed. "I am really excited about this."

"I'm glad," he said.

"So you're definitely getting married here?" asked Vince.

"Yes," said Alex. "It's too beautiful not to. Thank-you so much."

"It's no problem," said Vince as they started walking back to the mansion. "Did you two decide on a location for the reception?"

"Not really," said Dave.

"If you want to have the reception in my backyard you're more than welcome to."

"We couldn't ask for you to do that too," said Alex. "You've been gracious enough to let us use your garden. You don't have to let us use your backyard too."

"Well, it's free of charge. You won't have to pay to have it here. It's up to you but I don't mind if you want to have your reception in our backyard."

Alex looked at Dave and said, "What do you think, Baby?"

"If it's not going to cost me money. Then I say let's have it here. Then the guests won't have to drive anywhere. They can just walk over to the backyard for the reception. I think it's a good idea. What do you think?"

"I think I agree with you," said Alex.

"So you two are going to have the reception in my backyard too?"

"Yes but only if you're sure," said Dave.

"I don't mind at all," said Vince.

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you so much."

"Alex, it's not a problem. Like I said you're a good employee and so is Dave. You two deserve this. And I will give you off as much time as you would like for your honeymoon too," said Vince.

"Thanks, Vince," said Dave, "but we haven't really decided where we're going yet so we'll have to get back to you on that."

"Okay," said Vince as they walked into the house. Vince went to get Athena so that Dave, Alex and her could head back to the hotel for the night to spend some time together as a family.

When they got back to the hotel Dave said, "Athena, we're going to talk about your attitude toward Alex."

"I don't like Alex," said Athena.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because she wants to have a baby and I don't want her to have a baby."

"There is nothing wrong with Alex having a baby. You'll get to be a big sister."

"I don't want to be a big sister," said Athena, "I told you. I like being your baby."

"It's not really up to you," said Dave. "You act like Alex is going to have a baby tomorrow. By the time Alex has a baby you will be 11 or 12 years old."

"I don't care. Why can't she marry someone else and have a baby with them. I don't want a baby sister or a baby brother. So don't have one with her."

"Athena, once Alex and me get married if it happens it happens."

"That's why you shouldn't marry her," said Athena.

"Athena, I love Alex and she loves me. We're getting married no matter what anyone says. And if God gives us a baby then there will be a baby. It is what it is."

"It's not fair. I'm the baby."

"I think you're a little old to be acting like this," said Dave. "You're acting like a baby and you're getting ready to start 4th grade this year."

"I'm not acting like a baby. I'm just telling you what I want. And that's I want you not to marry Alex and not have a baby."

"Athena, I'm marrying Alex and that's final. The problem here is I've given you everything you ever wanted so now you think that every time you want something or don't want something you're going to get your way. It's not going to work this time!"

"Whatever, Dad," said Athena.

About a month later it was Dave's and Alex's one year anniversary. They were lucky enough to be in Washington D.C. that day. They weren't sure how it happened but they were glad. Dave had a nice evening planned for him and Alex. He was going to cook her dinner, they were going to have some desert, some champagne, watch a movie and then whatever the night led into. Alex was downstairs in the living room watching TV as Dave came into the room. "Hey, Babe, I'm going to the store to get some stuff. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay," he said, "what are you watching?"

"Jon and Kate Plus 8. I seriously don't know how someone can have this many kids and be that organized."

"I don't know either," he said as he walked over and kissed her lips. "I love you. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, Baby. Love you."

"I love you too," he said as he walked out the door.

As soon as Alex knew Dave was gone she got out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey," she said as the person on the other end answered the phone.

"What's up, Alex," asked Randy.

"Nothing. Did you get them?"

"Yeah. I got them this morning. Is Dave gone?"

"Yeah. He just left," said Alex.

"Okay. I'm going to bring them over in a couple minutes. Dave is a lucky guy. I wish I had a girlfriend that would spend this much money on me for our anniversary," said Randy.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here," she said, "Thanks so much."

"No problem," he said, "I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Alex got up off the couch to answer it. When she opened the door Randy was standing there. "Come in," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Randy as he walked into the house. "You have really cleaned up this house. It used to be a mess before you got here."

"Thanks," she said. "So where are they?"

"They're right here. Relax," said Randy as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," she said as she took out what was in the envelope. She looked over the contents and said, "Perfect. How did you manage to get a hold of these?"

"I have connections," he said. "Dave is going to love them. He might flip out when you give them to him."

"I know," said Alex. "He is going to be so surprised."

"Yeah he is. I can't believe you spent that much money on them though. $2,000 that's a lot of money."

"But to see the smile on Dave's face and to see his reaction is worth it. Plus he's a really good boyfriend. Well, fiancee. He deserves them," she said.

"I don't even know how he got so lucky to have you as a girlfriend or fiancee'. He really is a lucky man."

"I guess," said Alex. "I still don't know why you don't go out and get a girlfriend. Did you tell that girl that you like that you like her yet?"

"No. Not yet. I probably never will. Some things are better left unsaid and this is one of those things. She's happy I'm not going to confuse her and get her upset," he said.

"It can't be that complicated," she said.

"Yes it can," he said, "let me ask you this. And this is hypothetical. What if there was a guy that knew you were with Dave that really liked you and he came up to you and told you how much he liked you. And what if he told you that he thought you deserved better than what you had and told you he would treat you better? How would that make you feel?" asked Randy.

"I don't know," said Alex, "I'd probably wish that he didn't say that to me because I'd be really upset and confused."

"See?" said Randy. "and that's exactly what would happen if I told that girl how I felt about her. I should just move on. Nothing is ever going to happen between her and me. So it doesn't matter. I'm not going to waste my breath."

"You don't know that unless you take a chance," said Alex.

"It's not worth taking a chance to get rejected," he said, "like I said some things are better left unsaid."

"Aw, Rands. Everything is always worth a chance. You just never know," said Alex as she hugged him.

Randy didn't know what to say or do when she hugged him. He hugged her back so that she didn't get suspicious. He loved the smell of her hair. It smelled like roses to him. Her body was so tiny. He wanted to do nothing more but to make out with her. Before he would let anything happen he said, "Alex, I better go," as he broke the hug. "I hope you and Dave have a great anniversary tonight."

"Thanks, Randy," she said, "and thank you for hooking me up with these."

"Oh no problem. I'll see you tomorrow at the show."

"See ya tomorrow," she said as she walked him to the door. After Randy was gone Alex took the envelope and grabbed a tiny box to put it in. She didn't really have to do this but she wanted to. She wrapped the box and put it in a drawer with another gift she had gotten Dave and it was already wrapped as well. She figured that while Dave was away she would take a shower so she wouldn't have to take one later and she would have more time to get ready for their romantic night together.

While Alex was at home Dave had been to the jewelry store to pick up her gift. He looked in the box at her gift and thought it was beautiful. He knew Alex would definitely love it. Even though it cost a lot it didn't matter to him because it was for Alex. He closed the box and got out of the car and walked into the flower shop. He walked in and looked around at the flowers. "Can I help you sir?" asked the flower lady.

"No. I'm just looking. Are customers allowed to put their own arrangements together?"

"Yes, Sir. That is fine. Just let me know and I will get you what you need."

"Well, do you have any white, pink and red roses?"

"Yes, Sir we do," said the lady. "They are right over here," she said as she led him to the roses.

"Thank-you," he said, "How much is it for a bouquet?"

"19.99 plus tax, Sir," she said.

"Okay. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. If you need anything just come get me."

"Okay," he said looking at the roses. He looked at the meaning of the rose colors. "Red: Love or I love you, Pink: Appreciation. Thank-you and White: Purity and innocence. And a thornless rose means love at first sight." He thought for a minute how he was going to do an arrangement of roses for Alex. He walked over to the lady and said, "Ma'am, do you have any fake roses? Preferably a fake red rose?"

"Actually, I think we do. Are you interested in a bouquet of fake roses?"

"No. I just need one and eleven real roses."

"Um. Okay," she said.

"I have my reasons. They're for my girlfriend."

"I see," she said as she took him over to the fake roses. "And yes we do have a red one," she said handing it to him.

"Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said, "do you need help with anything else?"

"Yeah. I would like to make an arrangement for her in a vase, with 11 real roses and one fake one with some baby breath. And can they be thorn less?"

"Of course," she said as they walked over to the vases. "Just pick out the vase you would like and then you can come over to get the roses and then do what you need to do."

"Thank-you," said Dave as he looked at the vases. He found a really pretty vase and grabbed. He walked over to the roses with the lady and pointed out 4 white roses, 4 pink roses and 3 red roses. The lady made sure they were all thorn less and took him over to an area to make the arrangement himself. She also gave him some baby's breath to put in with the roses. He thanked her and started working on the arrangement. He put the fake red rose in the middle and he constructed a little pattern with the colors so it would fit that way. When he had the roses arranged in a way he thought was the best that took him an hour to do he had the vase filled with water and put the roses in it. He took a dark pink ribbon and wrapped it around the top of the vase and made a big bow. As he finished he looked at his creation and hoped Alex would love it. He took the arrangement over to the counter to pay for.

"That is beautiful," said the lady. "Your girlfriend is very lucky."

"Thank-you," he said, "but really. I'm lucky to have her."

"Either way if my boyfriend gave me an arrangement like this I would never let him go. You're a keeper," she said.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome. $25. 87," she said.

"Do you happen to sell balloons here?"

"Yes, Sir we do. Would you be interested in purchasing a balloon?"

"Yes, Please," he said. "Do you have any that say I love you."

"Actually we do. I'll show it to you and if you like it I will blow it up for you."

"Thank-you," he said."

"You're welcome," she said as she went to get the balloon. She came back and showed it to him.

"I like it," he said.

"Okay. Then your total is $29. 19," she said.

"Okay," he said as he got out his credit card. He slid it through and signed for it. The lady went to blow up the balloon. When she returned she handed it to him with a pink ribbon and a pink clip. He clipped it to the ribbon on the vase. "Thank-you so much for all your help."

"No problem. Have a good day, Sir," she said smiling.

"Thank-you, you too," he said as he grabbed the stuff and left the shop. He stopped at the grocery store on the way home and picked up the stuff for dinner and picked up a bottle of champagne for him and Alex. When he got home he took in the groceries and the champagne and left the arrangement in the car for now. He walked into the house and said, "Baby, I'm home."

Alex came out of the kitchen and walked over to him and kissed him. "What took you so long?"

"I was getting some stuff for tonight," he said. "I want it to be perfect," he said.

"No matter what you do it's going to be perfect," she said as she kissed his lips.

"No, you deserve perfect so I'm going to give you perfect," he said. "But right now I'm going to go put this stuff in the kitchen and then go take a shower and then start cooking."

"Okay, Baby," she said. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Being the best boyfriend/fiancee ever."

"You're welcome," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Later that night after Dave had finished cooking dinner he put two candles on the table. He brought in the flower arrangement and balloon and put it in the center of the table. He was dressed in a dark blue sweater vest and a blue and white plaid shirt with a pair of jeans. He set the table and got out a bottle of champagne. He put a wine glass in front of each plate. He turned the lights off after he lit the two candles. He called Alex into the dining room. "Just a minute," she said. "I'll be right there." She came down the stairs in a black halter dress and black high heels. She had her hair in a low side ponytail. She walked into the dining room and was surprised at what she saw in front of her.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Thank-you. Happy Anniversary to you too."

"Thanks. I got you these flowers," he said as they walked over to the table.

Alex looked at the arrangement and said, 'They are so beautiful. Thank-you, Baby!"

"You're welcome."

"I love roses," she said.

"I know and I just want you to know each color has a special meaning."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. The pink means appreciation. That's my way of saying thank-you for being with me. The white stands for purity and innocence because this relationship is still new and we're heading toward a new beginning in about 9 months and finally the red means I love you. It stands for love. And I just want you to know. I will love you until the last rose dies," he said.

"Um, Dave. Till the last one dies?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. I will love you until the last one dies."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Thank-you so much. They are beautiful." She kissed his lips.

"You're welcome. I made your favorite meal. Why don't you have a seat while I go get our food."

"Okay," she said as she walked over to her chair.

"Allow me," he said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked into the kitchen to bring out the food. He came back in the dining room with spaghetti and meatballs. He put some spaghetti and meatballs on Alex's plate before he put some on his.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," said Alex with a smile. "My favorite."

"Yeah," he said, "and you told me I didn't know you."

"I guess you do know me to an extent."

"To an extent. I know everything about you. I love you so much that I know everything there is to know about you," he said as he sat down. "Just like I know you're wearing the dress that you wore the night we ran into each other at the club."

"You remembered," she said as she put some spaghetti on her fork.

"I will never forget," he said. "That dress is beautiful and you look beautiful in it."

"Thanks," she said as she ate some spaghetti. "Dave, this is so good. Are you sure you're not Italian?"

"I'm pretty sure. I just tried to make it like your mom would since your mom's spaghetti is your favorite."

"Yeah," she said. "Thank-you."

"Would you like some champagne?"

"Sure," she said as she handed him her glass. He poured her some champagne and handed her the glass. "Thanks."

"I can't believe it's been a year already," he said.

"Me either. It's like time just flew by. It feels like yesterday that I met you."

"I know. One of the best years of my life. And we're going to have many more."

"Yes we are. We have so many more years ahead of us."

"Next year at this time we'll be married."

"I know," she said, "it's crazy how marriage is the next big thing for us. Then will come a baby. Well, hopefully. My life has never changed so much in a year than it has in this last year. You are seriously the best thing to ever happen to me, Dave and I never want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me," he said. "I love you more than anything and I'm pretty sure I have never loved someone as much as I love you. When I first met you last year when I saved you from being hit by that bus the moment I saw you I fell in love and knew that you were going to be the next woman I married. I know that sounds kind of bad but I knew you were going to be my wife that day. When I first saw you I was like wow. You are absolutely gorgeous. And your beauty is just breath taking. And it's not even just your beauty you are the sweetest most caring woman I have ever met in my life and that's what I love most about you is you have a personality that is as sweet as apple pie."

"That day was probably one of the best days of my life," said Alex, "it started off pretty hellish but it led me to you. As much as I hate Tony and I can't stand him I do have to thank him because if it wasn't for him I probably would have never met you. Everything happens for a reason. When you picked me up and saved me from the bus I was speechless. I didn't even know what to say. I just looked at you and saw you were the most gorgeous man I have ever seen and for being as big and tough as you are. You still have that sensitive side about you. I like how you're not afraid to cry, or afraid to wear pink. I like how you don't care and the thing I love most about you is you can turn your romance on and off in an instant. There are times where I think you're the most unromantic person I ever met but then there are times you're so romantic I don't even know if it's you. You're so spontaneous. Like tonight is just amazing. Thank-you."

"It's just getting started," he said. They continued talking while they ate. When they were finished eating they went into the living room to exchange gifts. "I'll give you yours first," he said.

"Okay," she said holding his gifts in her arms.

"I got this for you. I hope you really like it. When I saw it.. I had to buy it for you," he said handing her the box.

She opened the box and looked at what it contained. She pulled out a diamond bracelet out of the box and said, "Dave, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Happy Anniversary," he said as he kissed her lips. He helped her put the bracelet on and looked at her wearing it. "Beautiful."

"I got you two things. I hope you like them," she said handing him the bigger present first.

"Thank-you," he said as he started to unwrap the gift. When he had it open he smiled at what was before him. It was a collage of black and white photos of him and Alex over the last year. "Alex, I love it," he said. "Thank-you," he said as he kissed her.

"You're welcome," she said. "I figured since we don't have any pictures of us to hang up this would do."

"I love it. I seriously think this is the best gift ever. Thanks, Baby," he said.

"And I have one more gift for you. I went through a lot to get this so I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will like it," he said as she handed him the smaller gift. He unwrapped it and opened the box. He saw the envelope and looked at her and said, "What is this?"

"Just open it. You'll love it. Trust me," she said smiling.

"Okay," he said as he opened the envelope. He pulled out two tickets to a Giants game in November. "Alex, are you serious?" he asked with a smile. "50 yard line seats to a Giants game against the Eagles in Philly?"

"Yes, Baby," she said.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say. Thank-you so much," he said. "Wow. These are the best seats ever. How did you manage to get these?"

"A friend of mine has connections," she said with a smile.

"You're going with me right?" he asked.

"I guess," she said. "I guess I can be a Giants fan for one day."

"Thank-you, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary."

"Alex, you are the best fiancee ever."

"Thanks. And you're not too bad yourself," she said.

When they were finished with the gifts Dave put the picture collage of him and Alex up on the wall. Once he put the picture up he got their desert of strawberry shortcake which was one of Alex's favorite deserts. As they ate their desert they sat and watched "The Notebook". Dave wasn't really into the chick flick movie scene but he really enjoyed the movie he even cried at the end of the movie. "Are you crying?" asked Alex.

"I'm not crying. My eyes are just watering."

"Uh huh," she said.

"It's true. I got something in my eye. Can you get it out for me?"

"I don't know," she said with a smile. "Let me see your eye," she said as she moved closer to him. When she moved closer to him he kissed her passionately. As he kissed her his hands wandered all over her body. He slid his sweater vest off because it was growing hot in the house and went back to kissing her as he laid her down. He began kissing her neck. AS he was kissing her neck she unbuttoned his shirt and helped him remove it. "Let's go upstairs," she said.

"I'm with you on that," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him. He laid her down on the bed and removed her dress. It wasn't long before he was making love to her. As he released himself in her he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said before they kissed passionately.

***A/N: Awww.. Dave can be so sweet when he wants to be. I loved the roses thing. And at the beginning Athena is so anti-big sister you have to wonder what all she has up her sleeve to stop it from happening. How about Randy hugging Alex..Wow. And their whole anniversary thing I thought was sweet. What did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read. **


	44. Chapter 44

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. Thank-you, you guys are great. **

About a month later Alex and Dave took a Saturday off so that they could have a birthday party for Athena. It was just family and close friends that were coming. Dave and Alex were putting up streamers in the dining room. "Glenda isn't coming today is she?"

"Oh. Hell no," said Dave, "My mom is going to be here. I don't put Glenda and my mom in the same room. It doesn't have very good consequences. Why do you want her to come?"

"No. I'll pass. I don't like her," said Alex, "and she hates me so the farther away she stays the better.'

"I agree and then she won't be able to destroy things. And besides she had a party for Athena and from what Athena said it was big and it was mainly Glenda's family. She didn't invite me or my family so I'll have one for Athena and only invite my family."

"I see," said Alex, "is your dad coming?"

"I had to invite him because Athena does know him. No matter how I may feel about my dad he's still my kids' grandfather and he's involved in their lives."

"Are you going to be okay with him here?"

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to him being there because he's coming to our wedding."

"Oh," said Alex. "Is your dad like my mom?"

"He's a little more tolerable. I mean he was strict with my little brother but not to the extent your mom was strict with. Him and his wife pretty much dressed my brother in weird little outfits and made him tuck his shirt in. Seriously who tucks their shirt in these days?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Oh yeah. Alex, I have a brother that is about your age."

"Oh," said Alex. "Thanks for telling me now."

"No problem."

"Is Athena going to be nice today because she really hates me right now for wanting to have a baby. I mean if it's that big of a deal we won't have kids. I don't want to upset her."

"Alex, she's 10 years old. It's not her decision. She's spoiled and she thinks she needs to get what she wants whenever she wants and if she doesn't want something she thinks she shouldn't get it. This is different."

"Okay," said Alex. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she said walking to the front door. She opened the door and said, "Donna! How are you?" as she hugged her.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Come in," said Alex.

"Thank-you. Where should I put the cake?"

"In the kitchen is fine," said Alex.

"Okay," said Donna as they walked into the kitchen. "Look at the cake it's beautiful," she said opening the box.

It was a half sheet cake with white icing, pink flowers and the writing on the cake was in pink and said Happy 10th Birthday Athena. "It's beautiful. They did a great job on it," said Alex.

"Yeah they did," said Donna.

Dave walked into the kitchen to see his mom. He walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Son. Alex must be doing some great cooking because you're starting to get a little gut."

"She is. I have to work out more so I can get my 6 pack back. I try not to eat so much but the girl can cook," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know. Her Christmas dinner was amazing."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Is Glenda coming to this party?" asked Donna.

"No, Mom."

"Good. I can't stand that psycho bitch."

"I know, Mom," said Dave. "I don't like her either. She just happens to be the mother of my children so she will always be in my life."

"I know but I never really did like her. How did you guys end up together anyway?"

"Mom, you already know the story. I went to live at her house, we started a thing, she got pregnant and being the stand up man that I am I married her. Then a couple years later she got pregnant again. I had to get out of there though. She's evil and I think she's passing her evil tendencies onto the girls."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"That's why I'm going for custody of the girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They need a stable environment to live in. Keilani hasn't been going to school. She's 12 years old and she just runs the house. Athena gets hit for no reason and gets called names. I'm not going to stand back and allow that to happen."

"Alex, how do you feel about that?"

"I'm okay with it. They are his kids and he has to do what's best for them. If it's getting custody of them then that's what it is. I'm going to be by his side the entire time and I hope he does get them."

"All right, Dave, Alex is the best woman you've ever been with. Don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it," he said as he kissed Alex's forehead. "She's my life." His cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and didn't recognize the number so he walked into the dining room to answer it.

While he was in the dining room talking on the phone Alex and Donna walked into the living room. Donna was looking at the recent pictures of the girls and she saw the picture collage Alex got for Dave. "When did you guys get this?"

"I got it for Dave for our anniversary. I figured since we didn't' have any pictures of us hanging up this would do."

"I see," said Donna, "they're good pictures. I really like the picture from Christmas with you, Dave and Athena. It's cute."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. So how is everything going with you and Dave?"

"Pretty good. I couldn't ask for a better fiancee," said Alex.

"My son is a great guy he just has trouble showing it sometimes."

"I know he does. If his friends saw the guy I saw when it was just us they would think they were two different people. It's like he puts on this hard shell for them but when it's just him and me he turns into the sweetest most sensitive guy I have ever met. Do you see that rose right here?" she asked pointing to the rose on the mantle.

"Yeah," said Donna.

"He got me a dozen roses last month for our one year anniversary. He told me that he would love me until the last one died. I was a little nervous because roses don't last that long so I was thinking the worse. Well, all the other roses died but this one. That's when I realized it was fake. So since it will never die that means his love for me never will. That is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. Your son can be quite the romantic when he chooses to be."

"That is sweet. He is really into his feminine side. He might kill me for telling you this but he did play with his sister's baby dolls when he was younger. He was so gentle and kind with them. Most boys his age would rip their heads off or throw them around. Not Dave. He would feed them and take care of them. I was a little worried about him but even when he would play with the baby dolls he would also play with his toys too. I figured he was just getting his practice in. I taught him how to cook and he won't admit it but he knows how to sew too. So if you ever need something sewn he can sew it for you. He's a really feminine type of man but he's still all man."

"Dave played with baby dolls?"

"Yes"

"And he made fun of me for playing with G.I. Joe when I was little."

"You two are going to have some weird kids," said Donna.

"They may be weird but they'll be the cutest kids you'll ever see."

"That's true," she said.

Dave walked into the living room and Alex said, "Who was on the phone, Baby?"

"It was that realtor lady in Florida."

"Yeah?"

"We got the house!" he said.

"We got the house?"

"We got the house. We're moving to Tampa, Florida in a few weeks."

"I am so excited," said Alex as she threw her arms around Dave and kissed him.

As Dave and Alex stood there making out Donna said, "Oh my. I think I'm going to go get a drink."

Dave pulled away from Alex and said, "Okay, Mom." With a smile before he went back to kissing her again. After about 10 minutes Dave finally broke the kiss and said, "all we have to do is fill out some paperwork and sign the deed to the house. She said it's ours as soon as we want it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So once the deed is signed it's ours and we can move in as soon as you want to."

"Cool," said Alex.

"So tell me when you want to move."

"I would like to be moved in by February because Easter is in March, Wrestlemania is in April and your schedule starts getting hectic around Wrestlemania time, then May we'll be doing last minute wedding planning and June is the wedding. I would like to be moved in before we get married."

"Okay," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "You're right from February on we're going to be some busy people. Don't forget about the Asian tour we have at the end of February and the European tour we have at the beginning of May."

"We're going to Asia?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. China, North Korea, South Korea, Japan and the Philippines," he said.

"Wow. How long is the tour?"

"We're leaving the Monday after RAW and we'll be there Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday and come back Sunday. Same with the European tour. So probably end of January beginning of February we should be moved in."

"I agree. Thank-you so much."

"For what?" asked Dave.

"For buying the most beautiful house I have ever seen."

"You're welcome but it's your house too. We're both signing the deed."

"So it's really our first house together?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "And I'm going to put this house on the market on Monday. And hopefully someone buys it by the end of January."

"Works for me," said Alex. "You don't know how happy I am that we got that house. After looking at all those houses that day and that one just being the perfect one. I am so excited."

"I love how the smallest things can make you happy. You're so cute," he said as he gave her lips a quick kiss.

"Thanks," said Alex.

Donna came back into the living room and said, "So are you two done with your make out scene?"

"Yes, Mom," said Dave with a little red showing on his face. "Let's finish setting up for the party. Glenda will be bringing Athena and Keilani soon and then other people are going to show up."

"So I still have to see Glenda today?" asked Donna.

"Yeah," said Dave, "but once she sees Alex she won't stay for long. I think she's intimidated by her."

"Well, this is another woman's territory. She should be intimidated and not her usual out going self," said Donna.

"Wow. Your mom really doesn't like Glenda."

"Alex, I think she's the devil."

"Oh. Wow," said Alex.

"I'm sorry," said Donna.

"It's okay," said Alex, "don't worry about it. It's not like Glenda is my best friend. I don't like her either. I don't really like any of Dave's exes. Well, Angie I have never met but the ones I have met I don't like."

"You wouldn't like Angie and Angie wouldn't like you," said Dave, "and that is why you two will never meet. You are night and she is day. Not a good combination."

"Oh," said Alex. They finished setting everything up for Athena's party. They laid a pink table cloth down on the dining room table and piled their presents for her in the living room by the fire place. Donna put chips and pretzels into a bowl while Alex put lunch mean and cheese on a platter with rolls for the guests to eat.

After everything was set up the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," said Dave. He walked over to the door when he opened the door he saw Athena and Keilani standing there. "Hey, girls. Where is your mom?"

"Oh. She said since Alex was here she didn't want to come to the door because she didn't want to have to beat her up," said Keilani.

"Beat her up for what?" asked Dave.

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't like Alex and neither does mom."

"Be nice to her today," said Dave.

"Yeah, Keilani, be nice to Alex because she will be the one to bring our little brother or sister into the world."

"A what?" asked Keilani.

"A baby brother or sister."

"What the hell is that Dad? Is she serious?"

"Watch your mouth and I don't know why you two are so worried about it. It's a long way off," said Dave as the girls walked inside.

Athena looked around and said, "Wow. Thanks, Dad."

"Alex helped. I think you should thank her too."

"Okay," said Athena. She walked over to Alex and hugged her and said, "Thank-you for helping with my party."

"You're welcome, Athena. Happy Birthday," said Alex as she hugged her back.

"Thank-you," she said.

After a while guests started arriving for the party. Dave's dad and step mom came and so did his little brother Michael. Leah, Samantha and Nayloni were there as well. There were people from Dave's family Alex had never met before there and his best friend Imani was there with his kids. Even though Dave and Imani were best friends and Imani was going to be the best man in the wedding Alex had never met him either. Dave was off talking to Imani and his brother while Alex was talking to Leah. "I don't know anyone here," said Alex.

"Dave didn't introduce you to anyone?"

"No. I just know you, Samantha, his mom and his girls. All the other people I don't know."

"Oh," said Leah as she was holding Nayloni.

"She is so cute," said Alex. "She looks just like Samantha."

"Thanks," said Leah. "Nay Nay can you say hi to Alex?"

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Nay Nay. She's 1 right?"

"Yeah. She'll be 2 in December though and Samantha will be 4 in March."

"Wow. They're really close in age."

"I know. Samantha was 21 months old when I had Nay Nay but they get along great. There will be no more after Nay Nay she's a handful."

"She doesn't look like much of a handful."

"That's because she isn't warmed up yet. When she gets used to this place she will be all over the place showing off and not listening to me. I think she hit the terrible 2's early."

"Hi, Alex," said Samantha.

"Hi, Samantha! How are you?"

"Good. Do you like my new dress?" she asked showing it to Alex.

"Yes, I do. It's very pretty. You look like a princess."

"And look," she said showing her a princess doll.

"What's that?"

"It's my Sleeping Beauty doll. She's a baby."

"Wow. She's really pretty. I wish I had a doll like that."

"That's one of her favorites. She sleeps with it every night."

"Oh," said Alex. "And Samantha, I like your hair." She had her long hair up in a bun.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Your kids are so cute," said Alex.

"Thanks," she said.

"Alex, can I have a drink?" asked Samantha.

"Sure. Here you can come with me to pick out what you want," said Alex extending her hand. Samantha took her hand and before they went to get a drink Alex said, "Anything you don't want her to have?"

"She can have anything but soda," said Leah, "thank-you."

"No problem," said Alex as they walked to get a drink. "Do you want some lemonade?"

"Yes," said Samantha. Alex poured her a cup of lemonade and handed it to her. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex. They walked back out to the living room to talk to Leah. "So this is what the Bautista family is like?"

"Pretty much. Trust me once you get married to Dave and you two have kids they will love you. They will be all about your kids. When I married their dad and had Samantha it was like I became their new favorite. Up until I married him they didn't really talk to me but it would be nice if Dave introduced you to them at least."

"I know but he's off having his fun. I'm not worried about it," she said. Nay Nay started reaching for Alex. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Leah.

"Okay," said Alex as she took Nay Nay from Leah.

Alex continued talking to Leah and holding Nay Nay when Dave came up to her. "Hey, Baby. I want you to meet some people."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up. "Do you mind if Nay Nay comes with me?"

"No," said Leah. "That's fine. She seems to like you. And it gives me a break."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked with Dave. He held her hand as they walked over to Imani.

"Alex, this is my best friend Imani and Imani this is my fiancee Alex," said Dave.

"Nice to meet you," said Alex as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he said as he shook her hand. "So you're the woman that made Dave fall in love all over again?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile.

"I can definitely see why. From what Dave tells me about you, you seem like a great person."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome." They engaged in conversation for a little while longer before Dave took her over to meet his dad.

"Alex, if he says anything rude I apologize. He's a little outspoken," said Dave.

"It's okay. I think I can handle anything. I mean after all look who my mom is."

"Well, that's true if you can handle your mom you can definitely handle my dad." He walked over to his dad and said, "Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Dave."

"Dad, I would like you to meet my fiancee Alex."

"Another one? Weren't you just married?"

"Dad, you know that we got divorced."

"So you're getting married again?"

"Yes, Dad. And you knew that because you RSVP'd to the wedding."

"I know but again, Dave? How many times are you going to get married?"

"This is the last time. I feel like Alex and me are going to be together forever."

"I hope so," said his dad.

"It's like they say, 3rd time's a charm. And Alex is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I hope this lasts, Dave."

"It will."

Alex didn't even know what to say. His dad was exactly like her mom. He was opinionated and shameless. He didn't care what he had to say he would say it. Just like her mom would. "So you're Alex?" asked his dad.

"Yes, Mr. Bautista," she said.

"Please; call me Dave," he said.

"Okay, Dave," she said with a smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," he said as he hugged her. Alex wasn't expecting that after what he just said about Dave getting married. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I was going to school to be a lawyer but now I work for WWE too."

"I see," he said, "so you have an education?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What college did you go to?"

"NYU," said Alex.

"Wow, that's a good school. You must be very intelligent."

"Thank-you," she said.

"And you're holding my great niece like a pro. So not only are you smart you'll make a great mom to my grandchildren one day."

"Thank-you," she said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with what I said. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," she said.

After a while it was time for Athena to open her presents. Everyone gathered around while she opened her gifts. Alex was sitting down with Nay Nay and Samantha as they watched Athena open them. "You're really becoming a maternal person aren't you?" asked Dave.

"Just trying to get in some practice plus your little cousins are so cute. I really love Samantha and Nay Nay. They're so sweet."

"They are aren't they?"

"Yeah," she said.

Athena ripped through her gifts. She got some Barbie dolls, some C.D.'s, money and gift cards. She opened her gift from her Dad. He had bought her an I-Pod. "Oh my God, Dad, thank-you," she said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome. I got you pink because I know pink is your favorite color."

"I love it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. You can download some music on to it later," he said.

"Okay, Dad." She grabbed the last gift that was sitting on the chair. It was wrapped in shiny pink paper and she said, "Who is this from?"

"It's from me," said Alex.

"You didn't have to get me a present, Alex."

"Athena, you're going to be my step daughter. I had to get you a present."

"Thank-you," she said.

"Don't listen to her, Athena. She's just trying to be nice to make dad happy. She doesn't really care about us," said Keilani.

"Stop it," said Athena. "Alex is nice even if she wants to have a baby."

"Do you think she really loves us?"

"Yes," said Athena.

"She doesn't. If she wasn't marrying dad she wouldn't care about us at all. She has to get in good with us so dad will marry her. She's a fake bitch and she doesn't care about us."

"Keilani, didn't I tell you to be nice?" asked Dave.

"I am. I'm just telling the truth," said Keilani.

Alex whispered in Dave's ear, "It's okay. I know what she's doing. She's saying that stuff about me so that I will get upset and yell at her. I know the games. And it's not going to work. Although she means what she's saying it isn't bothering me. Just let her go she's just stating her opinion in a healthy way."

"Let me handle this. She's my daughter," he said.

"Fine. Handle it then," she said.

"Keilani, Alex loves both of you very much and the way you're talking about her is disrespectful. And you need to knock it off. Now apologize to Alex."

"No," said Keilani.

Athena grew a look of sadness on her face and Alex caught on to it. She knew Athena was upset because everyone's attention was on Keilani now instead of her so Alex said, "All right, this is Athena's 10th birthday let's watch her open her last gift and then have cake and ice cream."

"Okay," said Athena as she ripped open her gift. As soon as the paper was off her eyes grew big. "A cell phone! Look Dad! Alex got me a cell phone!"

"A cell phone?" asked Dave. "I thought I said no cell phone."

"You said on your plan. I just upgraded my plan and put her on my plan. She has unlimited texting, unlimited internet and unlimited calling. I think she deserves it."

"We will talk about this later," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex.

When Athena was done with her gifts they had cake and ice cream. Shortly after they had cake and ice cream the guests left except for Donna and the girls. Once the girls were gone Dave, Donna and Alex were cleaning up. "I can't believe you got her a cell phone after I told her no phone," said Dave.

"Dave, it's not that big of a deal. I already had all that stuff on my plan and all I had to do was extend my contract to get her put on my plan. I don't mind paying for it."

"That's not the point, Alex. I said NO cell phone and what do you do? You go out and buy her one. She is not your daughter, Alex. She's my daughter and what I say goes. Is this the kind of parenting you're going to do. If I say no you're going to say yes. I told her no cell phone what does that look like to her? I tell her no and you tell her yes."

"Dave, stop," said Donna.

"Stay out of it, Mom."

"Look," said Alex, "I'll take the cell phone back if it's that much of a problem. I'm sorry."

"You already bought it and put her on your plan. It's too late now. She can keep it."

"Then what's the point of getting so pissed off about it?"

"Because I said NO! And then you go against my word and buy her one anyway. Are you trying to buy my kid's affection or trying to make me look like a bad guy?"

"I wasn't doing that. I'm sorry. Why are you being an asshole?"

"Alex, Athena is MY daughter and she's not YOUR daughter. Stop trying to act like you're her best friend. When I say NO I mean No."

"Whatever, Dave. You're right she's NOT my daughter. I just love her like she is," said Alex as she threw the garbage bag down and went upstairs. "And since you're such an asshole about how I do things I'm never f**king having kids!" she yelled from the top of the steps. She walked to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

***A/N: So Dave and Alex got their house in Florida! Alex is starting to like kids. And DAve and Alex had a fight..I can see Dave's point of view but he didn't have to be an a-hole about it. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	45. Chapter 45

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome thanks.**

"Dave, why do you have to have such a temper?" asked Donna.

"I don't' have a temper," said Dave.

"You don't have a temper? You just yelled at your fiancée for buying YOUR daughter an expensive birthday gift."

"An expensive gift that I told Athena she wasn't allowed to have. So Alex goes out buys her a cell phone and puts her on her plan. I am Athena's parent here. Alex isn't. I'm in charge of Athena and I told her no cell phone. Alex shouldn't have went behind my back and bought her one anyway."

"Maybe she shouldn't have but you shouldn't have yelled at her like you did. That is your fiancée which means she's going to be your wife. Your future wife that just yelled that she was never going to have f**king kids. And not to mention your future wife that has been yelled at, raped and beaten by an ex-boyfriend and you're not going to have the decency to talk to her respectfully and yell at her? What kind of man did I raise?"

"I do respect her, Mom."

"The way you just yelled at her and then told her that Athena was your daughter and not hers? That was respect?"

"Well, Athena is my daughter and she isn't Alex's daughter."

"You know, Dave, Alex may not be Athena's mom but from what I saw today she loves her as if she was. She loves both of your girls despite how disrespectful Keilani was to her today she still loves both of your kids. Not many 22 year old girls want to get married and then right away have their husband's 10 and 12 year old daughters move in with them but Alex cares about YOUR daughters and wants what is best for them. Yet you're going to be an asshole yell at her for buying Athena a cell phone and then tell her she's not her mother. What is the big deal if Athena has a cell phone? A lot of kids her age have them. It's not a big deal and it's not worth a fight with Alex. And it surely wasn't worth that disrespect you showed her. I raised you better than that."

"What does a 10 year old need a cell phone for? It's not about the cell phone it's about how I said no to Athena and she went out and bought her one anyway."

"Dave, was it your money? Is it your plan?"

"No," he said.

"Then what's the big deal. Alex is paying for it and Alex bought it. It's Alex's money she can do what she wants with it. And I don't like the talk of you saying Alex isn't Athena's mom. What do you want her to be to her?"

"I don't know. I want her to be a mom to her."

"Then don't tell her she's not her mother. And stop disrespecting her. You don't yell at a woman like that. You weren't raised that way. You were raised to respect women."

"But she went against what I said, Mom. That was disrespecting me."

"And the way you just yelled at her disrespected her," said Donna. "Sit down, young Man."

"Mom, I'm 39 years old. I'm beyond a young man."

"David Michael, I don't care how old or how young you are. I am your mother I brought you into this world and I will take you out. Sit down now."

"Okay," he said as he took a seat. He knew that even though he was 39 years old that if he didn't do what his mom told him to do she would have no problem whooping his ass.

"When did I ever teach you to yell at a woman?"

"Never, Mom. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry tell your beautiful fiancée that loves you with all her heart how sorry you are. Dave, I do not approve of your temper with her. I don't know how you talked to Glenda and I don't know how you talked to Angie but you will not talk to Alex the way you just talked to her. That girl has been through hell in the last few years. You are not going to add to it. IF you talked to Glenda like this or Angie this way you were just as wrong. You are supposed to give women the most respect that you can. I raised you better than that and you know it. What if I would have been with a man and he yelled at me the way you just yelled at Alex how would you feel?"

"I would be pissed," said Dave.

"Okay. What about if a man yelled at Donna the way you just yelled at Alex what would you do?"

"I would kick some ass," said Dave. "That's my baby sister no man is going to yell at her like that."

"And if a man yelled at your girls like that?"

"I'd put someone through a wall."

"So if you would get upset if someone talked like that to me, Donna or the girls what makes you think it's okay to yell at Alex like that? Do you think her brothers or her dad would approve?"

"No," said Dave. "I don't think it's okay for me to yell at Alex like that. She doesn't deserve it. She's good to me and she's been there for me and she's willing to be by my side to get my girls. I guess I do owe her some respect."

"You guess you owe her some respect? I say you owe her a lot of respect young man. She's going to carry your child one day. She loves you Dave and I know you love her. Love doesn't involve raising your voice to her. Love is patient and love is kind. It is never hurtful. I'm not going to quote the Bible to you but you know when you love someone you respect them. I raised you to never yell, hit or treat a woman like they were your property. I raised you to be polite, well mannered, sensitive to their needs and feelings and never lay a hand on a woman. You're a good guy, Dave but you just have to watch your temper. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I know you raised me to be a better man than what I am. I'm sorry that I disrespected Alex in front of you and I'm sorry I disrespected a woman period."

"It's okay but you need to go tell Alex you're sorry."

"All right," he said. "I'm going to go talk to her right now."

"Okay," said Donna, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Mom," he said as he hugged her and then walked upstairs to talk to Alex. He walked to their bedroom and opened the door. When he walked into the room he saw Alex laying on the bed playing on her phone. "Hey, Baby," he said.

"Hi," she said without taking her eyes from her phone.

"I came to talk to you," he said.

"Did you come to talk or come to yell at me about how I'm not your kids' mother?"

"No. I'm not going to yell at you," he said as he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

Alex sat up and put her phone down on the nightstand and said, "Dave, you don't have to tell me I'm not your kids' mom. I know that. I never said I was but I do love your girls as if they were mine. Even if Keilani hates my guts and wants me gone. I still love her. And Athena is a sweetie how could I not love her? I just think she always gets the short end of the stick. Keilani seems to be Glenda's favorite and gets what she wants all the time. Athena really wanted a cell phone and you and me both know that Glenda wouldn't get it for her. That's why she asked you but you told her no. Keilani has a cell phone so why not let Athena have one? That little girl is so badly mistreated it's not even funny. She deals with so much crap from her mom and her sister that I felt she deserved something she really, really wanted. I know I should have came to you first and I'm sorry that I didn't but to see how happy Athena was when she opened that box was amazing and I'm glad I could make her that happy. She deserves it after everything she has dealt with and been through. I just wanted to give her something she really wanted and if I was wrong by doing that I'm sorry."

"Alex, it's okay. I know I said no to her because I feel she's too young for a cell phone and I don't understand why a 10 year old needs a phone that's why I told her no. You should have came to me and asked if it would be okay to get her one for her birthday. I probably would have said no at first but if you would have told me the reason why I would have said yes. I think it is amazing that you think so much of Athena that you would do that. I agree she does get the short end of the stick all the time. And I'm sure that Keilani doesn't hate you. I'm sure she's just being brainwashed by the bullshit her mom is feeding her. Glenda has already tried to turn them both against me. And she's going to do it more so now than ever since we're going to court over their custody. Glenda hates me and she hates everyone I'm with. Which means if she hates you she's going to try to get the girls to see things her way. Keilani is so easily influenced by her mother it's ridiculous. That girl worships the ground her mother walks on. If her mom doesn't like someone neither does she. It's sad to watch but that's the way things go. She's with her mom 24/7 so her mom's opinion is going to have an affect on her. Athena on the other hand she is kind of iffy about her mom. I think Glenda confuses her more than brainwashes her. Sometimes I think Athena hates her mom but then there are times I think she loves her. I think she's just confused about everything. I don't know what kind of crap Keilani and Glenda are both feeding her but I have no control over it. I may not be able to get Keilani out of there but I am going to do my best to get Athena out of there. I don't understand why she can't be a normal mother and just accept the fact we're divorced and I've moved on with my life. She's done the same but you don't see me tearing her down to the girls or tearing her husband down to the girls. If she spent a little less time trying to turn my girls against me her life might be a little better. This is what I mean. it's her destructiveness that keeps her tearing me down to my own children. Sometimes I think she won't rest until they both hate me and want nothing to do with me."

"And that's what I mean. Keilani seems like she's best friends with her mother and that Athena's relationship with her isn't the best. I feel really bad for Athena. And if Glenda is that destructive how did she end up with the girls?"

"An unfair justice system but this time if I'm going down.. I'm going down swinging. This time I'm not going down without a fight. I'm getting those girls out of there. They need to be out of there. That's the only way they're going to have any stability in their lives. I got screwed last time but this time I won't be getting screwed. But if you don't want me to get the girls I won't get the girls it's your decision too and it's your house too. Do you want my girls to come live with us?"

"Dave, I told you. They are your kids. I am fine with them coming to live with us. I will go to court to be with you and be by your side through the whole process. If their mom is as bad as you say she is then the best thing is to get them out of the house. I told you I love the girls and I want to do whatever is best for them. I will never come between you and your kids," she said.

"And Alex, the way you care about my girls makes me love you even more. You are going to make a great mom someday. Now as for yelling at you. I am so sorry. My mom raised me better than that to yell at a woman. I am sorry."

"Dave, it's okay. When people get upset they yell it's a natural instinct. My issue was it wasn't even anything to get rowdy about. I was wrong for going behind your back and not asking you first and I'm sorry but you didn't have to yell and blow it out of proportion like that. And you also didn't have to keep reminding me that I'm not their mother. I know I'm not their mother Dave. I'm not trying to be their mother. I know I will never be their mother but I do love them like they are my own. I care about how they feel, what they want, what they need and what they're doing. I want to be in their lives and do the best I can to be step mother but if they hate me they hate me I can't change their minds but I also don't need you reminding me I'm not their mother," said Alex.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

"So you really care that much about my girls?" asked Dave.

"Of course," said Alex, "I think they're great kids despite how they may feel about me. If they're a little pissed off with me it's understandable they don't want to see their dad with someone else that isn't their mom. I get it. I know it has to be tough for them."

"It has to be tough for you too to get involved with someone that has kids already with another woman. That's a lot of baggage for a person to carry with them in a relationship. Especially when the mother of the children is a psycho."

"Actually, it's not that bad because since you already have children I can see what kind of dad you are which tells me the kind of dad you'll be when we have kids. And seeing how you keep your kids' best interests at heart, and love them and there's nothing you won't do for them shows me you're a great dad and makes me want to have kids with you."

"You said kids and not kid," said Dave.

"Well, I was thinking of having 2 kids with you someday."

"So now it's 2 kids?" he asked.

"Yes. 2 kids. I won't go anymore than 2. Hopefully one girl and one boy but we all know things don't work out like that," said Alex.

"You know you're right. It doesn't. When Glenda first got pregnant I really wanted it to be a boy. Then she had Keilani. That was fine she was such a daddy's girl. I wish I could go back to those days because now she is not a daddy's girl at all. She pretty much hates my guts. Then Glenda got pregnant again that's when everything started falling apart by the time Athena was born I wasn't living there anymore. I still wanted her to be a boy. I was really hoping for a boy but she was another little girl. I never thought I could love two girls so much in my life but I love them more than anything and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them. I would give them this world if I could. And it's weird because I wasn't around as much when Athena was a baby as I was when Keilani was a baby but Athena is definitely a daddy's girl. I'm not partial to having two boys with you."

"Um. I want at least one little girl to be my ballerina."

"I know you do but remember things don't work out like that," he said.

"One can hope," she said.

"It doesn't matter if it's two girls, two boys or one girl and one boy. What matters is our kids are going to have the best mom in the world and will be loved more than any other kid on this earth."

"Don't forget about the best dad in the world," she said.

"Yes, the best dad in the world," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Alex moved over and straddled his lap and began kissing his neck. Dave let out a moan as Alex worked on his neck. He always enjoyed her kissing his neck it was one of his weak spots. As she made her way down his neck she lifted his shirt off over his head and started moving lower down his neck as she gently sucked on it. As she made her way down further her cell phone started to go off. "Leave it," he said.

"I was going to," she said as she continued moving down his body.

Her phone had gone silent for a few minutes. As she was moving further down reaching his belly button it started going off again. "Damn," he said, "Just get it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah but we are going to finish this later," he said.

"Okay," she said as she reached for her phone. She looked at the number and said, "I don't even know who this is. I never saw this number in my life."

"Just answer it," he said, "the sooner you talk the sooner we can get back to where we were."

"Okay," she said as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Alex! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Who is this?"

"Oh. Come on you don't recognize my voice?" asked the male on the other line.

"No," she said, "who is this?"

Dave looked at her and mouthed, "who is it?"

She put one finger up so she could hear the man on the other line speak. "Alex, I'm hurt you don't know who this is. You only heard my voice every night and every day for the last few years," he said.

"Tony?"

"Good," he said.

"Hold on," she said. She muted her phone and said, "It's Tony."

"What the hell is he doing calling you?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Put it on speaker. I want to hear what he has to say."

"Okay," said Alex as she unmuted her phone and put it on speaker. "Oh. Hi, Tony," she said.

"Hey, Alex. How've you been?"

"Fine," she said. "What about you?"

"Pretty good. I've been thinking about you. I've been looking for you. I went back to our old apartment and saw you moved out. I spent a while looking for you before I realized you were in Washington DC."

"I'm not really anywhere," she said.

"I hope I didn't call you at a bad time, Alexandra."

The way he said Alexandra made her cringe. She always hated when he called her that and hated how it sounded when he said it. "Um no. You didn't call at a bad time."

"Really because it looked like you were going for the old belly button trick before you give a blow job."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex as she looked at Dave.

"You know what I'm talking about Alex. Your belly button trick that you do before you give a blow job. It looked like that's where it was all headed."

Alex was getting scared because if Tony knew that then that meant he was somewhere watching and lurking. She looked at Dave and pointed to the window. "Um. I really don't," she said.

"Sure you do, Alex. I bet it's even more fun to do your trick since he has that tattoo around his belly button," said Tony.

Dave got up out of the bed and walked over to the window and looked out. "Tony, what did you want?" Dave didn't see anyone outside the window so he just pulled the blinds shut.

"I heard you're getting married. Do you think marrying Big Macho Shut our blinds guy is going to keep you safe? I know where you are Alex but you're making it hard for me to see you because you're always on the road with your fiancée. Your rich fiancée that gave you a ring you don't deserve because you're a little slut."

"Yeah I'm getting married," said Alex. "Is there anything else you wanted?" She asked as Dave pulled out his cell phone.

"Tell Macho Man, that I'm only looking not touching yet. No need for the police."

"Where are you?" asked Alex.

"You would want to know wouldn't you?"

Alex looked at Dave and he looked back at her. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "It doesn't matter to me where you are. What did you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you Alex. I still love you."

"Tony, I'm engaged and any feelings I had for you are gone. You messed it up yourself."

"Alex, I still want you. If you come back to me I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

"No, Tony. I'm not going back. I love my fiancée and I'm going to stay with him."

"Alexandra, please," he said. "I miss holding you in my arms and feeling your soft skin up against mine as I'm making love to you. The passion we share. Do you remember the passion?"

Alex started to get tears in her eyes as she held back from crying. She said, "No."

"Alexandra, you know you remember. Why are you lying to yourself?"

"I'm not lying to anyone," she said holding back from breaking down any minute. Dave put his arm around her.

"Alexandra, you know I always loved saying your name as I made love you. Alexandra. Alexandra, such a pretty name. Why don't you go by it?"

Alex had tears running down her cheeks. It was even worse to hear him say Alexandra in his seductive voice. It made her cringe and Dave who had been listening to the entire conversation cringed too. "I don't like it."

"Alexandra, you don't have to cry," he said. "it's okay. Like I said. I'm just looking, I'm not touching yet."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways," he said. "Don't worry about that right now but I will tell you this. It's the same way I found your address. I hear you're moving soon. Going to make it harder for me to find you."

"Just leave us alone. Please," she said as Dave pulled her closer to him.

"That's sweet of him to pull you closer to him. He's just the romantic isn't he? But does he make you moan out in pleasure like I did when I made love to you? The way I used to run my hands all over your body and kiss all over you. I could make you scream too," said Tony, "does he do that?"

Alex couldn't control it anymore and broke down. In between her cries she yelled, "NO HE DOESN'T. YOU ONLY MADE ME SCREAM WHEN YOU RAPED ME ASSHOLE!"

"I didn't even have to touch you that time to make you scream but it sounded great to hear you yell like that again," he said, "I'm sorry I made you cry too. That brings back memories as well. Remember? 'TONY! PLEASE STOP!' that was like music to my ears the day I beat the shit out of you and kicked the shit out of your ribs."

Dave grabbed the phone and said, "Listen you son of a bitch. I don't know where you are or what you're planning on doing but you need to leave Alex the f**k alone. How did you get this number?"

"Oh I think I have the wrong number," said Tony as he hung up the phone.

Dave slammed the phone shut and grabbed Alex and held her in his arms as she cried uncontrollably. "It's okay, Baby. I won't let him hurt you. If he comes near you again I will kill him. I promise you that. I will not let him hurt you, Baby. Everything will be okay. It's okay, Baby," he said as he kissed her head. As Alex cried he continued holding her "MOM!" he yelled.

A few minutes later Donna came up stairs and knocked on their door before she walked in. "What? What's going on?"

"That asshole called Alex," he said.

"What asshole?"

"Tony. Her ex."

"How did he get her number?"

"I don't know but he knows her cell number and where we live. He's watching us somehow. I don't know how but he's watching us somehow. I thought he could see us because the blinds were open but I closed them and he still knew what was going on. He's recording us from somewhere in this room," he said.

"What? That's crazy. Is Alex okay?"

"She's scared. You should have heard the shit he was saying to her. I swear if I find this asshole out on the streets I'm going to snap his neck. Help me find where he's recording us from."

"Okay," said Donna, 'but it could be anything."

"Look for holes in the ceiling and in the wall. That is usually how they do it."

"Okay," she said. Dave and Donna looked around the room to find anything that looked suspicious. Dave investigated the ceiling as Donna investigated the wall. "I don't see anything," she said.

"Neither do I. There has to be something. He knew exactly what she was doing when he called."

"Like what?" asked Donna.

"I don't think I should tell you. It was almost an intimate moment."

"Oh. Say no more. He knew exactly what she was doing?"

"EXACTLY!"

"The mirror," said Alex. "The mirror from my apartment."

"The mirror from your apartment?" asked Dave.

"Yes. He had access to that apartment the entire time my stuff was there. He could have done anything. Break it."

"I'm not breaking a mirror and getting 7 years of bad luck."

"David, that's how he's watching us. I'm telling you. If you want him to continue watching our most intimate and private moments then don't break it but if you break it he won't be able to watch us anymore."

"Alex, I'm very superstitious. I'm not breaking a mirror."

"Fine. I'll break it," she said as she got off the bed. "Where's your baseball bat?"

"In the closet, Baby."

"Okay," she said as she walked over to the closet. She reached in and grabbed the bat. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. I've had this mirror since I was 5 years old but I have to do this," she said raising the bat. She took it and smashed the mirror. She continued smashing the mirror until all the pieces had fallen out. When she was finished she saw what she thought was there. "And there it is," she said grabbing the tiny black camera off the wood that was behind the glass. "I told you," she said handing it to Dave. "And the asshole made it so we couldn't get the back off of the mirror."

"That son of a bitch," said Dave. "I'm going to kill him."

"This guy is nuts," said Donna.

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning," said Alex.

"Call the police," said Donna.

"Calling the police won't do any good, Mom. His dad has so much reign, power and money that nothing is going to stick unless he does something really bad. Alex and me leave tomorrow and then we'll be moving in January/February. We'll be fine," he said. "What should I do with this?"

"Smash it," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave as he threw it to the ground and stomped on it. "Is there anything else from your apartment that he could have f**ked with?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay," he said. "Come here," he said taking Alex in his arms. "I want you to know I will always protect you and I will not let him hurt you. He will never hurt you again. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

***A/N: Gotta love Donna. lol NO matter how old Dave is she will still put him in his place. And alex and dave are so cute talking about the girls and their future..too bad Tony had to call and ruin it all. That was some psycho stuff. What did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	46. Chapter 46

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

A couple weeks later Dave and Alex were in Kansas City for a pay-per-view. They were sitting in their hotel room discussing wedding plans. They were looking at china patterns. "This wedding is really sneaking up on us," said Dave. "It just keeps getting closer and closer."

"I know. At first I was excited about it but the closer it gets the more nervous I get. I'm so scared I'm going to mess up during the wedding. Or I'm going to trip over my dress. There is so much that could go wrong and the closer the wedding gets the more scared I become," she said.

"Alex, you're not going to trip on your dress and you're not going to mess up during the wedding. And nothing is going to go wrong at the wedding. Just don't throw up during the ceremony."

"Shut up," she said throwing a pillow at him. "That's something I can't help. It's happened to me since I was a little girl."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "I don't even know what I'm looking for here," he said.

"China patterns," said Alex. "This is freaking hard. I don't even know."

"I know. I'm a guy so just imagine how hard it is for me. I have no idea about this stuff or what I'm looking for."

"I like this pattern right here," said Alex, "it's white but it has some design to it." She showed Dave the book.

"I don't know. It looks too plain to me. I like the design but it still looks too plain," he flipped through the book. "How about this pattern," he said, "it's white but it also has that grey band on the edges. I think it's plain but the band extra flavor to it."

"Dave. I don't like it. But I do like this one," she said pointing to one similar to the one Dave picked out but the grey was broken in a pattern around the edge of the plates and cups.

"Okay. I like that. I like it a lot," he said. "Tell me why is a wedding so much work? I liked the route I took before. Just going to the courthouse, getting married and calling it a day. It was so much easier then."

"You know I'm starting to think that is the easy way to go but I have to have my fairytale wedding that I've always dreamed of," she said as she flipped through the book. "You know I like the grey design on the plates but I really want to go plain white. I really like this set right here. It's fancy and there's design but it's just not in color."

"I like it it's just too plain for me though. I wanted some color but if that's the china you want then I agree. I told you this wedding is about you and what you want. If that's what you want then that's what we'll get."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alex. It's not about wedding china to me, the dress you wear, the flavor of the cake, how many people are there, the colors of the wedding or who's who in the wedding. It's about the fact that I am marrying the most wonderful woman in the world. I just want you to be happy with the wedding and all the plans that were made. That's why I'm making it all about what you want because to me this wedding is all about making you happy and the thing that's going to make me happiest when it's all said and done is the fact you'll be my wife."

"Dave, you are too sweet," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "I can pull the romance card once in a while."

"I like when you say sweet things like that to me. It makes me love you even more."

"Just waking up to you everyday makes me love you even more. I love you more and more each day. For example I love you more today than I did yesterday and I'll love you more tomorrow than I loved you today."

"Dave, you are amazing. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "so how about you mark the page because that's the set we're going to get and then let me show you how much I love you."

"All right," she said as she marked the page and threw the book onto the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately as he laid her down. Alex moved her hands up Dave's shirt and slowly lifted it over his head and threw it to the ground. "Let me show you how much I love you," she said as Dave rolled over to his back and pulled Alex on top of him. She removed her shirt and threw it to the ground. She leaned down and met his lips with hers. As she kissed him passionately she felt him unsnap her bra she allowed the straps to fall down her arms before he finally removed it. He rolled her over and began kissing her neck. As he kissed her neck he fondled with her breasts. He began to kiss lower until there was a knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said.

"Shh," she said. "If we don't say anything maybe they will go away."

"I like the way you think," he said as he continued to moved down her body. There was a knock on the door again.

"Dave and Alex, I know you're in there answer the door," said Randy.

"F**k," said Dave as he removed himself from Alex.

"Tell me you are not going to answer that door," she said.

"Alex, he knows we're in here. He won't go away until we answer it."

"Well, don't you guys have this code where you put a sock on the door to let each other know you're entertaining and you don't want to be bothered?"

"Alex, sometimes the things you know about men scares me and yes we do," he said.

"Then put a damn sock on the door and entertain me," she said with a smile.

"I think it's a little late for a sock on the door now."

"Then ignore him and entertain me anyway. I want you now. And you're not going to stop right here and go to the gym or hang out with Randy. I want to finish this."

"I can hear you two," said Randy.

"See, Alex? I have to get the door," said Dave.

"Well, see what he wants and get rid of him. I told you I want you."

"And trust me, Alex. I want you so much right now and it's taking everything in me to keep from having my way with you right now."

"Then ignore the door and have your way with me. I'm not worried about what Randy wants. It can wait till later."

"You're a little demanding aren't you?"

"Well, I want what I want and I want it now. And right now what I want just happens to be you."

"It's kind of hot the way you're talking to me," he said. "Randy," said Dave through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come back in…." he looked at Alex.

"A half hour," she said.

"Can you come back in a half hour?" asked Dave.

"Are you two getting your freak on?" asked Randy.

Alex's face turned red at what Randy said. "We're busy. Can you just come back in 30 minutes?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. It can wait till then," said Randy, "just have fun," he said with a smirk as he walked away.

"I plan on it," said Dave as he walked back over to the bed. "I'm ready to have my way with you," he said.

"Because that just set the mood," said Alex, "but luckily for you I want you more than anything right now so I'll let that slide," she said as she pulled him onto the bed. It wasn't long before they were making love. He allowed Alex to have control which meant it got a little out of control but to him it was all worth it. As they released themselves at the same time Alex laid her body down on Dave's and laid her head on his firm chest to hear his heart pounding. "Wow," she said as she removed her body from Dave's laid down

"Words can not even express what just happened there. I am so glad I sent Randy away."

"Me too," she said, "me too. I love you, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too," he said. "Did we use that half hour?"

Alex looked at her phone and said, "Yeah. He'll be knocking on the door in 5, 4, 3, 2.." and before she could say one there was a knock on the door. "I told you," she said as she got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed.

"I really hate to see you get those clothes on," said Dave as he got out of the bed and put his sweatpants back on.

"I know and I don't really like seeing you put your sweatpants on but you told him 30 minutes." She said as she threw her hair up in a messy bun.

"That was amazing though," he said as he walked over and kissed her neck. "We can always get rid of Randy and go for round 2," he said as he wrapped his arms around Alex's tiny waist.. Randy knocked on the door again. "Just a minute!" yelled Dave.

"All right," said Randy.

"As much as I would love to have round 2, I think you should answer the door because he's getting impatient."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her neck one more time. Alex turned to face him and kissed his lips. As they kissed Randy knocked on the door again. "Okay. I'm going to get that now," said Dave as he pulled away with a smile on his face. He walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"

"It's about time you answered," said Randy.

"We were busy. And we would like to be busy again. What do you want?"

"Well, John and me were at the gym earlier and we were talking about having a football game 4 on 4. We only have 6 people. We need two more. Would you like to play?"

"I guess," said Dave, "let me ask Alex if she wants to play."

"No women, Dave," said Randy.

"Alex may be a woman but I guarantee that she can play like a man."

"Fine but we're not going to go soft on her," said Randy.

"Yeah you will because you guys aren't going to hurt her. She's only 118 lbs give or take a few pounds."

"Well, are you two playing or not? Because we really wanted to get this game started since we have a pay-per-view tonight."

"Let me ask her. Hold on," he said. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Randy wants to know if we want to go play a game of touch football with him and a few other guys."

"Sure. Why not? "

"Okay," said Dave, "We're going to play."

"All right meet us in the courtyard in 10 minutes. And tell the princess not to wear a skirt," said Randy.

"Shut up, Randy. I'm not even wearing a skirt right now," she said. "Tell Cody not to wear a dress."

"Nice one, Alex," said Randy.

"I try," she yelled.

"I'll see you guys in a few," he said.

"All right. See ya man," said Dave as he shut the door. He threw his t-shirt on as Alex changed into sweatpants from NYU and her t-shirt. "Don't you want to wear a hoodie? It's about 45 degrees out there."

"No. I'm good," said Alex.

"Are you sure you want to play?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the door.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, it can get a little rough," he said.

"I like rough," she said with a smile, "are you forgetting I grew up with 3 brothers. We used to rough house all the time. I'm not worried about a little unnecessary roughness."

"All right," he said as they walked to the courtyard.

When they got to the courtyard they met up with Cody, Ted, Kofi, Randy, Evan and John. "What is Alex doing here?" asked Cody.

"I'm playing football with you guys, princess."

"You're a woman. Women don't play football," said Cody.

"Princess, I play better than you so shut up. I've been playing football since I was 8. I know how to play."

"She's right, Cody, Alex is a sporty chick," said John, "she's not a girly girl."

"See?" asked Alex.

"Well, if she's playing I'm not taking it easy on her because she's a girl."

"You don't have to. I won't take it easy on you either," said Alex.

"If you hurt my fiancee, Pretty Boy," said Dave, "I will hurt you. Got it?"

"Whatever, Dave."

"All right Skins vs. Shirts. Alex since you're a woman you'll be a shirt," said Randy.

"Why do I have to be a shirt? I can be a skin too. I'm not scared to take my shirt off," she said.

"Whoa Whoa whoa," said Dave, "you're leaving your shirt on. You're not taking it off."

"Hey! If she's not scared to take her shirt off," said Randy, "she can be a skin. That's cool with me."

Dave gave Randy a look. "That's my fiancee, Dude."

"I know," said Randy, "but she said she doesn't care if she's a skin or a shirt. I think she should be a skin."

"No. You only want her to be a skin so you can see her chest. It's not going to happen, Randy. The only person that is going to see her chest is me so get the thought out of your mind right now," said Dave.

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it. I know you."

"Fine. I'll be a shirt," said Alex.

"Okay," said Randy. "The shirts are Alex, Kofi, Ted and me. The Skins are Dave, John, Cody and Evan."

"All right," said John as he took his shirt off. "Let's play some football."

"This isn't fair," said Dave, "why do I always get stuck with Pretty Boy? He sucks." He said as he took his shirt off.

"I don't' suck and I like the bite marks on your chest by the way," said Cody.

"Thanks. My hot fiancee gave them to me," he said with a smile. Cody rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Dave, Vince is going to kill you," said John.

"So what. When things get rough I don't stop it," he said with a smile.

"Dave," said Alex, "they don't need to know what goes on between us." She said giving him a warning look.

"All right, Baby," he said.

"Whipped," said Randy as he made a whip sound.

"Shut up, Assclown,' said Alex. "He's not whipped."

"He's pussy whipped," said Cody.

"Shut up, Pretty Boy," said Dave. "And I'll have everyone know I'm not whipped. I just love my fiancee very much."

"Okay," said John. "Let's just play football."

"Yeah," said Kofi, "let's just play."

They began to play a game of what was supposed to be touch football. At one point Randy had the ball and Dave was about to touch him so he passed the ball to Alex who was open. She caught the ball and ran and made a goal. She scored the first point. "Yes!" said Randy as he high fived her. "Good job."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. They ran back down and took their positions. Dave was the quarterback and tossed the ball to Cody. Cody took off running and Alex stood in his way trying to block him from making it to the goal but Cody didn't care and he paid no mind to her being there and plowed into her knocking her to the ground. "Asshole," she said as she watched him run to the goal.

"Oops," said Cody.

"Are you all right, Alex?" asked Randy as he helped her up.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said.

"Okay. Let's go," he said as they took their positions again. Alex was bent over in front of Randy to hike the ball to him. He tried his hardest not to look at her butt and he did sneak a couple peaks as he waited for her to hike the ball.

Dave noticed it and said, "How about someone else hikes the ball to Randy?"

Alex stood up and said, "I got this baby."

"I think someone else should hike the ball," said Dave.

"Dave, stop worrying about your fiancee and worry about your team," said Cody.

"Cody, if you don't shut up."

"What? What are you going to do about it?" asked Cody.

"I'll show you what I'll do about it," said Dave as they stood in each others' faces.

John came between the two and said, "Cool it. You both need to chill."

"All right," said Dave.

"Okay," said Cody.

They all took their positions again and Alex hiked the ball to Randy. Randy passed the ball to Kofi, who passed the ball to Ted and he passed it to Alex. She ran and scored another point. "Damn," said John. "That girl can run."

"Fastest girl in my class," said Alex with a smile.

When Alex walked back over to join her team Randy hugged her and said, "Good job." She hugged him back and his hand slid a little lower than it should have and it touched her butt. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said as she pulled away.

"NO more hugging. Okay." Said Dave.

"All right," said Randy. He could tell Dave was getting upset with the touchy feely that was going on between him and Alex, yet Randy didn't understand how Alex was still oblivious to the fact that he liked her. Dave obviously caught on.

John hiked the ball to Dave who passed the ball to Evan but Alex intercepted it. She started to run and saw Cody coming toward her. She looked to her right and saw Randy open. She tossed the ball to him and as he caught the ball Dave speared him to the ground. "Dave, what are you doing?" asked Alex.

"I was just tackling him."

"It's touch football," she said. She helped Randy up and said, "are you okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said looking at Dave with a smirk.

Dave slipped him the middle finger so that Alex couldn't see. Randy returned with one of his own. "I got you," said Dave.

"Bring it," said Randy as he took his position to have Alex hike him the ball.

They continued playing for a while. Dave and Randy were getting too rough with each other. All they seemed to do was out do one another and see who could tackle the other one the hardest. They also almost came to blows a couple times and John had to break it up. Not only were those two being rough with one another Cody and Alex were being just as rough with one another. Cody seemed to forget the fact Alex was a woman because every time he took her down he SLAMMED her down. She was sure to have a few bruises after today but it wasn't like she was being gentle with him either. "So I guess this is no longer touch football," said John.

"I guess not," said Kofi. "If these hot heads didn't let their emotions get the best of them it would still be a touch football game but no they're taking it way too far and getting emotional."

They took their positions and John hiked the ball to Dave who passed it to Cody. As soon as Cody had the ball he tried to run until he was slammed to the ground with a clothesline from Alex. "DAMN!" said Randy. "That's what I'm talking about." He gave Alex a high five.

Cody was laying on the ground holding onto his collarbone. Evan walked over and said, "Are you okay?"

"No. I think she broke my collarbone."

"I did not," said Alex, "stop being a baby."

"I'm not," he said. "It hurts a lot." He held his hand over his collarbone.

"There is no way a 118 lb woman broke your collarbone," said Dave.

"I swear, Dave. I think she did," said Cody as he started crying.

"Tell me this kid is not crying because a female tackled him. He was rough with her and she didn't cry one time. Don't be a crybaby," said Dave.

"It hurts, Man," he said as he cried from the pain.

"I don't think he's joking," said Randy as he knelt down next to Cody. "Let me see," he said as he touched his collarbone.

"Ouch. Don't touch it," he said.

"Look," said Randy as he pointed to his bone that was sticking out.

"Holy shit!" said John. "It is broken."

"I am so sorry," said Alex as she knelt down beside him.

"It's okay but I have a match tonight," said Cody.

"Against?" asked Alex.

"D.H. Smith."

"You're not wrestling tonight or for a long time," said Randy. "Alex, f**ked you up."

"I didn't do it on purpose," said Alex. "I'm so sorry, Cody."

"It's okay, Alex. It's all right. Don't stress about it. We both got a little out of control. It's fine," he said.

"If you say so. Now I feel bad."

"Don't, Alex. It's okay," said Cody. "I think I need to go to the hospital though."

"I'll take you," said Ted.

"Okay but can someone help me up?"

"Sure," said Alex as her and Randy helped him up. "Cody. Again I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Alex. You just proved to me you're not that girly girl I always thought you were."

"Yeah. Alex is hardcore," said Kofi. "I don't want to be on her bad side."

"Yeah, Dave, if I were you I wouldn't piss her off," said Evan, "she might break your collarbone next."

"From now on Alex is known as the Bruiser," said John. "That was pretty intense."

"I don't want to be known as the bruiser and I don't think it's a joke," said Alex.

"We're just messing around, Alex. It's not everyday when an 118 pound woman breaks a wrestler's collarbone. That was pretty awesome," said John, "don't take our jokes the wrong way. It just means now you're one of the guys."

"I don't think it's anything to mess around about!" she said as she stormed off.

"Great," said Dave. "I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to go talk to Alex."

"All right, Man," said John. "Have fun with that."

"Gee. Thanks," he said as he walked off to find Alex. He walked into the hotel lobby to see her sitting down on one of the chairs he walked over to her and said, "Hey."

"Hi."

"You know the guys weren't being rude when they were talking about you breaking Cody's collarbone."

"Still I don't think it's a joke. I feel really bad for doing that. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, Alex. It's okay. Cody's not upset about it and neither is anyone else. It's going to be okay," he said as he at on the arm of the chair and put his hand on her shoulder. "They just look at you as one of the guys now."

"Yeah but I don't want to be called The Bruiser and I don't like them making jokes about you pissing me off. I would never break your collarbone purposely. I would never purposely hurt you," she said.

"I know," said Dave, "but do you remember when you gave me a black eye and almost broke my jaw?"

"Well, that you deserved. You lied to me and cheated on me."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have lied. We all know you didn't mean to hurt Cody on purpose. We know it was an accident. Cody was right we all got a little out of control today."

"Yeah we did. Especially you and Randy. What was up with that?"

"You don't know?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, then it's better for you to stay oblivious to what it was about."

"Okay," said Alex with a questioning look.

"Okay," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear "We still have time before we have to be at the arena. WE can go for round two."

She looked at him and smiled. "Round two," she said.

"Round two," he said as he helped her up out of the chair. They walked up to their room and spent some time alone and had round two from earlier.

Later that night at the arena Alex was sitting in the locker room watching Dave's match. He was in the main event against Undertaker for the WWE Championship. As far as Alex was concerned he was supposed to be winning the match. Even though she knew the outcome she still watched it to support her man. As she watched the match she noticed that when Dave went to do the Batista Bomb he botched it. After he botched it he grabbed onto his left shoulder and held it for a little big. Alex assumed he probably pulled a muscle or something. Dave continued on with the match but he was taking it easy with his left arm. On occasion he would hold on to his shoulder when he had down time. Taker was in the corner and moved out of the corner as Dave went to spear him. After Dave hit the spear he fell on his back and held his shoulder some more. The ref asked Dave if he wanted to continue and he said yes. They continued the match. Taker went for the last ride and as soon as Dave hit the ground he once again grabbed onto his shoulder. The ref asked him if he could continue and Dave shook his head no. The ref signaled for the match to end quickly so Taker went for the cover. 1-2-3! The ref's hand hit the canvas allowing Taker to win the match. Alex was confused and wasn't sure what was going on with Dave. She thought it was just a pulled muscle but it was clearly more than that. Taker took the belt and raised it up in the air. Dave just lay in the ring holding onto his shoulder. He was screaming out in pain. Alex couldn't take it anymore so she decided to run out to the ring to see if he was okay. Taker got down next to Dave and said, "Are you all right man?"

"No," he said screaming out in pain and holding his shoulder.

Alex finally joined them in the ring and said, "Baby, what happened?"

"My shoulder," said Dave. "I think I tore something," he said as he cried out in pain some more. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to make sure you were all right," she said.

"I'm fine," he said holding onto his shoulder.

"No you're not," said Alex. "You're hurt."

"I know that," said Dave as he sat up holding his shoulder. The trainers helped Dave out of the ring. He stood waiting for Alex to come out of the ring. The ref held the ropes so she could climb out. She walked down the steps and Dave held his hand out for her to take. "I love you, Baby," he said.

"I love you too," said Alex as she kissed his lips quickly. They started walking up the ramp. "Are you sure you tore something?"

"It feels that way," he said. "and it hurts like a bitch."

***A/N: Alex and Dave...wow. Poor Cody got his collarbone broken.. and How about Randy's advances to Alex..and she's still oblivious that Randy likes her...And poor Dave is injured..So what did you guys think? Please Review. And thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	47. Chapter 47

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank-you. **

Dave and Alex walked to the back and went to see the trainer. As Dave waited for the trainer to look at his shoulder he held a bag of ice on his shoulder. "Here we go. I am injured," said Dave. He was really upset over being injured and not getting the championship. "I was supposed to be a champion but no. It didn't happen that way. I'm sitting back here with a f**king injured shoulder."

"Dave, it's okay. There are other opportunities to get the championship. Tonight just wasn't your night. You can't help the fact you got injured."

"Alex, don't give me the positive talk right now. I'm not worried about the future. I'm worried about tonight and how I f**ked up my chances."

"You don't have to be an asshole about it," said Alex. "It's not my fault so don't give me your attitude."

"Then don't talk to me right now," he said.

"Fine," said Alex as she got up. "Wait for the trainer yourself. When you need to get to the hospital you can find me in the locker room," she said as she walked out of the room. She couldn't believe the way Dave was acting or the way he was talking to her. It made her upset. She started to cry because her feelings were hurt. She walked into the locker room to see Randy packing up his stuff. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. Alex walked over and started packing up Dave's stuff. As she was packing it up she was sniffling and holding back the tears.

"Hey, Alex," said Randy.

"Hey." she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Where's Dave?"

"Waiting for the trainer to look at his shoulder. He thinks he tore something I don't know."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because," she said.

"Are you crying?"

"No," said Alex.

"It looks like you're crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she said as she zipped up Dave's gym bag.

"No. Something is wrong. What's wrong?"

"Fine," she said. "Dave is being an asshole. He's upset because he didn't win the title because he messed up his shoulder. And I told him he would have other chances and he told me not to give him my positive talk. And then he told me not to talk to him so I left the room. I am not dealing with him when he's in this type of mood. When he turns into an asshole no one is happy. I'm not dealing with it," she said.

"He gets like that every time he's injured. When he tore his triceps muscle he was flipping out. He was unbearable. Just wait. If he tore something and he has to get surgery you will never hear the end of it. He can be a little bit of a crybaby sometimes," said Randy. "I feel your pain."

"Thanks," said Alex. "Well, I don't know why he's taking it out on me. It's not my fault he got hurt. Stuff like that happens. I don't know why he's such an asshole about it."

"He'll be all right. You'll be all right. In a couple hours after he's out of the hospital he'll be in a better mood unless he has to get surgery then he will bitch to you all night."

"Great," said Alex.

"But I'm sure you can make him feel better," said Randy with a smirk.

"Shut up," she said as she hit his arm playfully and she let out a laugh.

"But see I made you laugh," he said.

"Yeah. I guess," she said. "So how are things with that girl?"

"Oh, Alex, why do you have to bring that up?"

"I was just curious. Did you get the nerve to tell her you like her?"

"No, Alex, I didn't. I'm not going to. She's too happy and she deserves to be happy."

"All right," said Alex. "I still say it's worth a shot."

"And I still say some things are better left unsaid. Anyway. What is up with the pink ties for the wedding?"

"Oh. That's my wedding color. My maid of honor, bridesmaids and flower girls will have that color dress on. So I wanted the groomsmen and the best man to have the same color tie on."

"I see," said Randy. "I'm not a pink wearing kind of guy."

"I know. Neither is John," she said.

"Can't it just be a regular black tie?"

"No, Randy. Guava or pink."

"Fine," he said. "Dave's wearing pink too right?"

"Yeah," said Alex. " A black tux, white shirt, pink vest and pink tie."

"He's going to be so hot out in that hot sun on a summer day."

"Probably," said Alex, "but as soon as we're done with the cocktail hour and we have our dance he can take off what he wants. I don't care." She said as she picked up Dave's gym bag and his clothes. "I should probably get back to the trainer's with him. Even though he doesn't want me there. I want to be there because I love him so much."

Randy loved how caring Alex was. Dave practically treated her like crap and yet she still wanted to be there for him. That's one of the things he admired about Alex but he still didn't understand how she could love him after the entire Melina situation but he figured her love for Dave ran deeper than anyone could ever know. "I'll walk with you," he said as he grabbed his bag. He knew Alex was forbidden love but he was up for a challenge. He didn't mind a little flirting with her maybe a couple slips when he touched her but he knew what lines not to cross.

"Okay," said Alex as she smiled. Randy held the door open for her to walk out first. "Thank-you," she said.

"No problem," he said walking beside her. "So where are you and Dave going for your honeymoon?"

"I don't know. We were thinking Hawaii, Italy or Cancun. We haven't really decided yet and then again it all depends on Dave's work schedule too. He said he would take time off but if he's out on injury I really don't see that happening."

"I'm sure he will take time off. It's your honeymoon."

"I hope so but he's so obsessed with this job sometimes it scares me. I just hope that after we get married he doesn't get so obsessed he forgets about what's important."

"Dave's not the kind of guy to put his work ahead of his family. I think you'll be all right. He's not John. Now he is the guy I would worry about so Mel might be in some trouble."

"I know. I told her John was a major workaholic but she was still interested in him anyway. Dave works a lot but not as much as John does. Dave does believe in having a couple days off and taking some time off."

"That's the thing about the business. The traveling can really take a toll on a relationship. That's why most people within the business fall in love with each other because they can see each other more on the road. You and Dave did the smart thing and you started traveling with him. Relationships are hard when you're involved with a wrestler and you don't understand the lifestyle. Most of the married guys see their family 2 or 3 days a week and that's it. It's tough. Are you ready to take that road when you and Dave get married?"

"Just because Dave and me get married doesn't mean I'm not going to travel with him anymore. I think I'm going to quit my job with WWE but still travel with him."

"That's cool. What about if you get pregnant?"

"I will probably still travel with him until I have the baby and then probably stop traveling. I really don't want to raise our baby on the road."

"Stephanie and Paul do it all the time."

"Yeah, I know but I don't think that's healthy. Babies need stability. Traveling from place to place and living out of suitcase isn't stability."

"You know this may seem weird but I don't want to see you as a mommy. I like this Alex. You're one of the best people to go to the bar with because you never know what you're going to do or the trouble we'll find."

"I can't wait to be a mommy. I'm ready to have a baby to spoil. Dave and me are just waiting until after we're married," she said as they stopped in front of the trainer's door. "Well, I'm going to go in with him. I'll see you tomorrow at Raw. Have a goodnight."

"You too," said Randy as he hugged her. "Bye," he said as he broke the hug.

"Bye," said Alex before she walked into the trainer's office. Dave was still sitting there with ice on his shoulder. He looked like he was in a lot more pain than he was when she left. "He didn't come see you yet?" asked Alex.

"He did. He was moving it around. It hurt like a bitch. He said he doesn't think anything tore. He thinks it's just dislocated."

"Oh," said Alex. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," said Dave, "and I'm sorry for being an asshole to you."

"It's all right," she said. "You're hurting and I get it. You can be a little mean. It's all right."

"No, Alex, it's not and I'm sorry," he said. He removed the ice from his shoulder to show Alex. "What does it look like to you?"

"It's swollen," she said. She reached her hand up to touch it and Dave gasped in pain as she touched it. "I'm sorry, Baby," she said as she felt his shoulder. Dave was feeling the pain from her touching it. He was wincing in pain. "Baby, I think the trainer is right. It's definitely out of the socket and it's kind of just hanging there."

The trainer came back in and said, "All right, Dave, it looks like it is dislocated. The best thing for you to do is go to the hospital, get an x-ray done to make sure nothing is sprained, torn or broken. If it's dislocated they'll just pop it back in and tell you how long you're going to be out of action."

"I'm going to be out of action?" he asked.

"Yeah. Most likely. A dislocated shoulder can keep you out of action for 6-12 weeks. It seems like a long time but it's no more than a month to three months of no action."

"This just f**king sucks," he said as he put the ice back on his shoulder.

Alex ran her hand on his bare back and said, "It's okay, Baby. You'll take a couple months off and you'll be back better than ever. It will be all right," she said.

"It's 3 months out of action, Alex. I'm going to miss Survivor Series, Armageddon and possibly the Rumble. Do you know how important the Rumble is? That begins the road to Wrestlemania. If I miss that I'm screwed," he said.

"Dave, don't dwell on the negative," said Alex, "you have to stay positive."

"Okay," he said, "let's just get to the hospital."

"All right," said Alex.

"Um. Babe, can you help me get dressed?"

"Sure," said Alex as she helped him take off his wrestling boots and wrestling gear. She helped him pull his jeans up over his wrestling trunks and helped him button his jeans. Dave could barely move his shoulder or his arm. "You know I'm used to taking this stuff off of you. Not putting it on," she said as she got out his shirt.

"I would say you can take it off later but I don't think that's going to happen tonight. I'm in too much pain," he said getting up off the table.

"It's cool. I think we did enough of that already today. And I don't know how you want this put on because there's no way you're lifting your arm up and putting it through that arm hole."

"I know," he said. "In my back I have my black leather vest in there. Can you get it out? I'll put that on," he said.

"All right," said Alex as she got into his bag. She dug until she got his vest out. She helped him put it on. He cried out in pain as he put his injured arm into the arm hole. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," he said in a voice that sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

They headed to the hospital and Dave filled out his insurance information and medical information. When the paperwork was filled out he handed it to the receptionist and they gave him a hospital bracelet to put on. The wait in the waiting room was just as silent as the car ride to the hospital. Alex didn't even know what to say to Dave anymore because he was in a really bad mood and everything she said seemed to upset him and she was tired of being yelled at and told to be quiet so she just kept her mouth shut. As they waited in the waiting room Alex played on her cell phone and was surfing the internet. She was on a wrestling website to see what people were saying. They had reported Dave possibly had a dislocated shoulder and there was no idea how long he would be out of action. "They're reporting your injury already," said Alex.

"Oh," he said as he sat holding the ice on his shoulder.

"It won't be long before they call you back and pop it back into its socket. You'll be out of pain soon," she said, "I'll even be your nurse later," she said with a smile.

"Hmm. My nurse. I think I'm having a little more trouble than with my shoulder," he said with a smile. "You might have to check that out later."

"Of course," she said, "we can't let concerns get away without being checked. I should check it to make sure everything is going okay."

"Listen to us," he said, "we sound like freaks but if you're willing to be my nurse tonight we mines well make some fun out of it."

"Exactly," she said as she read the headlines on the website. "It adds a little flavor to our sex life not that we really need extra flavor but it just seems like fun."

"Alex, sometimes you think so much like a guy it scares me," he said. "So what else is on that website. I avoid the internet at all costs."

"I know you do. You should at least get a Facebook with me. We can keep them private and only add family and close friends. We don't even have to add fans. And I'm reading about myself," she replied.

"What do you mean you're reading about yourself?" Her words had sparked curiosity since they had been trying to keep her out of the limelight and keep her out of the public eye but it was getting impossible to do.

"Oh. One of the headlines asked who the girl was that ran out to check on Batista after the match," she said.

"And what did it say?"

"It says, 'word is not clear on who the woman was that ran out after the match but a source close to Batista says it's his fiancée. When we get more information on the woman we will report what we know.' A source close to you," said Alex as she rolled her eyes. "I probably shouldn't have gone out there."

"Probably not but the fact you went out there to check on me makes me feel better. People are going to know about you eventually so it is what it is. It's just the life we have to deal with and people are going to talk about you and they're going to hate you. You've already gotten a taste of that."

"Tell me about it. I'm a bitch, I'm a fake, I'm a gold digger, I'm ugly, you can do better and I just loved the death threats I got on Myspace and Facebook from fans that just happened to troll my pages. It's jealousy I'm not worried about it. I got you and they didn't. I can't help that," she said.

"I don't just fall in love with anyone. It takes a lot and you had what it takes to make me fall in love with you," he said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Dave Bautista," called the nurse. Dave and Alex got up and walked back with her. "Hello, Mr. Bautista, how are you tonight?"

"In a whole lot of pain," he said.

"I see. You hurt your shoulder doing a wrestling move?"

"Yes," he said as he walked into the room with the nurse.

"Okay, I'm going to take a look at it and then get the doctor in here," she said.

"All right," he said as he took the ice off his arm and had Alex help him remove his vest.

The nurse looked at it and it was swollen , black and blue and a little purple. She touched the injured shoulder and he let out a gasp of pain. He was holding back from crying because it hurt that much. Alex took his other hand so he could take his mind off the pain. "It looks dislocated to me but there could be other damage to the shoulder area. I'm going to go get the doctor and have him look at it. He'll probably do a few x-rays to see what's going on with it, but from the looks of it it's just a dislocated shoulder," she said.

"Okay," said Dave.

"I'm just going to ask you a couple questions first," said the nurse. "What were you doing when you injured your arm?"

"I was getting ready to do my finishing move and when I brought the guy up I felt a pop and then there was just a bunch of pain that followed. I kind of just threw him down because of the pain. It's been hurting since then."

"Okay," she said. "On a scale from 1-10 how bad is your pain? 1 being the least and 10 being the highest?"

"10 times 100. It hurts so much!"

"Okay," she said. "Did you feel any burning after the pop happened?"

"No," he said. "Just the pop and a whole lot of pain."

"All right, Mr. Bautista. The doctor will be in shortly," she said.

"Okay," he said as she walked out of the room.

"I guess since you didn't feel a burn that means you didn't tear anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because usually when you pull a muscle it burns so I would imagine if you tear a muscle it's going to burn extremely bad because it was over worked. Ever hear the expression do you feel the burn? They always ask that when you're stretching your muscles so I would assume burning happens with a tear."

"Oh," he said, "now that you mention it when I tore my triceps muscle it burned right after the pop."

"See?" she asked. "So you won't be out as long as you anticipated."

"I wish I wasn't going to be out at all. I am supposed to be the WWE champion right now but no I'm sitting in a hospital room waiting to find out what's wrong with me," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm just really disappointed."

"It's okay, Dave. I'd be disappointed too. You worked hard to get your title shot and it all gets blown away because of an injury but that's okay because you'll come back stronger and better than ever and you'll have many more opportunities to be the champion."

"I doubt it," he said. "It took me this long to get the title shot and I blew it. It will be a long time before I get another shot because let's face it. At this rate I'm looking at getting back in the ring the end of January, we're moving in late January early February, then Wrestlemania comes along. I'll have a match but it won't be a title match and then from there out we'll be focusing on the wedding and then in June we'll be going on our honeymoon. Then hopefully after that I'll be taking time off if you have a baby. It will be a long time before I get another shot," he said.

"You never know," she said. "So where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I am down for anything but I would like to go to Italy more than Hawaii or Cancun."

"See, I've been to Italy so many times before it's not really my number one choice for a honeymoon spot. I really want to go to Hawaii. I have never been there and that's just one place I would LOVE to go to. Just think romantic walks on the beaches, luaus and hula dancing. I don't know. I just really want to go there."

"If that's where you want to go we can go there and do Italy another time. I mean we do have a European tour coming up so we'll end up in Italy eventually. And does it matter where we go? We both know what's going to happen while we're there."

"Yes it matters because we're not just going to spend time in a hotel room having sex. We're still going sight seeing and doing other stuff," she said.

"I know," he said. "And what made you ask about the honeymoon?"

"Oh. Randy and me were talking about it earlier. He asked where we were going for our honeymoon and I told him I didn't know. And I wasn't sure if we were still going because of you being injured."

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean we can't go on our honeymoon. That's the best part of the wedding and just to let you know Hawaii is a very nice place for a honeymoon. I just thought since you're Italian and your family is Italian you would want to go to Italy but if you want to do Hawaii that's what we'll do," he said, "And you were talking to Randy?"

"Yeah," she said, "he is my friend."

"Were you two talking alone?" he asked.

"Yeah when I went to get our stuff from the locker room. Why?"

"I would just rather you not talk to him alone," he said.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Why can't I talk to him alone?"

"Because he has a crush on you," said Dave.

Alex laughed and said, "he doesn't have a crush on me. We're just friends."

"Alex, you can't be serious. He makes it so obvious that he has a crush on you."

"I think that's crazy. He doesn't have a crush on me. He is just my friend."

"All right, Alex, think what you want but the way he talks to you and hugs you I can definitely tell he likes you and I'm pretty sure he's hoping things don't work out between us so that he can get a piece of you."

"First refrain from talking about me like I'm a slut thank-you, Second, Randy isn't even my type of guy and third he doesn't have a crush on me so I'm not sure what you're talking about or where you're getting this stuff from but whatever."

"Okay. I'm not going to argue with you because my shoulder hurts and I don't feel like being called a liar when I know what I see and what I see is that he has a crush on you. You can believe whatever you want. And I'll believe what I know but I don't want you and Randy hanging out together."

"I don't think you are in any position to tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't," said Alex, "you can't control me."

"I'm not telling you who to be friends with. I'm telling you I don't want you alone with him because you never know if he'll put the moves on you or not."

"Dave, Randy's not putting the moves on anyone especially me. I'm not even his type, he's not my type. I love you and I'm not going anywhere so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, Alex. Whatever. Let's just drop it because no one is going to win this argument."

"All right, let's drop it," she said.

The room grew silent as they waited for the doctor to come in. They both had a low amount of patience that night so it was better if they didn't talk to each other at all and just sat in their silence. The doctor finally came in and took Dave to do a few X-rays on his shoulder. When the doctor brought him back to the room Alex had fallen asleep on the chair in the room. "Your wife must be tired," said the doctor.

"She's not my wife yet. She's my fiancée right now but soon," he said.

"Well, then she must love you a lot to be here tonight waiting to find out what happened with you."

"She does love me a lot and I have to say I love her a lot also."

"That's good," said the doctor. "Well, I'm going to go review your x-rays and then come back in here and review them with you okay?"

"Okay," said Dave.

The doctor walked out of the room leaving Dave alone with Alex. He sat on the hospital looking at his future wife sleeping on the chair. She looked really uncomfortable but she was sound asleep. He smiled because she looked so cute as she slept. She would pucker her lips out when she slept and she just looked so precious. Her brown hair fell slightly in front of her face covering her right eye. After a while she woke up and said, "What is going on?"

"I'm still waiting for the doctor to bring my x-rays in here," he said, "did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm really tired after today. What time is it?"

Dave looked at his phone and said, 1:45 a.m.. I'm tired too and I'm ready to go back to the hotel and go to sleep. You can be the nurse later. It's too late to be the nurse now," he said as the doctor walked in the room.

"Well, here's the good news," said the doctor, "you didn't tear anything."

Dave and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Alex wasn't sure if she would be able to handle him out of action so long because of a torn muscle so she was jumping for joy on the inside. "So what's wrong with it?"

"Well, like we suspected it's dislocated," he said as he put the x-ray up on the screen. "Do you see that space between your socket and your shoulder bone?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"That shows it's just a dislocated shoulder. With that being said the only thing I can do for you is pop it back into place and put you in a sling for a few weeks."

"Okay," said Dave. "how long am I going to be out of action?"

"Probably for 12 weeks. You'll wear the sling for 4 weeks and then you'll start physical therapy. Once your sling is off you need to take it easy with your arm. No heavy lifting for 12 weeks. If you choose to do heavy lifting or going back to wrestling before 12 weeks you will risk re-injuring your shoulder again."

"12 weeks? Are you kidding me?"

"No. 12 weeks is the amount of time it will take for you to heal. You don't want to jump back into it too soon or you could injure yourself a lot worse and be out even longer."

"This really sucks," he said. Alex could tell he was getting upset. 12 weeks out of the ring was like an eternity for him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with him for those 12 weeks but it would give them the opportunity to spend time together and work on wedding planning. Also they could focus on moving to Tampa as well. Another bright side to him being out of action for 12 weeks was they could spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together with their families. "Are you sure it has to be 12 weeks?"

"I'm sure," he said. "Do you want to be injured even more?"

"No," said Dave.

"Then you need to follow my orders; sling for 4 weeks, physical therapy for 8 weeks and return to action in 12 weeks. Okay?"

"Fine," said Dave, "but I don't like this."

"I know you don't like this, Dave," said Alex, "but you have to look on the Brightside we can plan our wedding and have more time together. And we can focus on moving too."

"I guess," he said. He seemed less than thrilled. He was not in the best mood and he would probably be in the worst mood possible for the next 12 weeks. Alex definitely wasn't ready.

After Dave did a little more complaining the doctor said, "All right, Mr. Bautista, I'm going to pop your shoulder back in, in 1, 2,3!" he said as he popped his shoulder back into the socket. Dave let out a loud yell from the pain but once it was back in the socket it hurt a little less. It still hurt a lot but not as much as it did when it was hanging out of its socket. After it was put back into place the doctor put the sling on him and wrote him a note to tell Vince he was out of action for 12 weeks. He also got a prescription for pain killers. He wasn't planning on using it but they were there if he needed them. He was against pain killers and he wasn't going to use them unless he really had to. When everything was done at the hospital Dave and Alex went back to the hotel and once they were in their room it didn't take them long to fall asleep. They didn't even bother changing out of their clothes. They just laid down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: okay DAve was a little mean to Alex in this chapter and it seemed like he cared more about not getting the title than he did that his fiancee was there helping him out. Maybe that's a little bit of forshadowing of what's to come. How is it Alex doesn't see that Randy has a crush on her but Dave does..Maybe Alex knows and she's denying it or she really is oblivious to the fact Randy has a crush on her. And I think that the 12 weeks off the road is going to cause Dave stress and you throw wedding planning in there and moving plans in there and I think it's going to stress the entire relationship. What do you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	48. Chapter 48

***Thank-you for all the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

The next couple weeks were hard for Dave and Alex because even though Dave was out on injury Alex still had to travel and do work for the company. It turned out that Dave being injured actually gave them less time together. Dave stayed home in Washington DC and Alex was all over the country traveling. They were touring the mid-west before Thanksgiving. Alex hated it because she missed sharing a hotel room with Dave and just being with him every night. She had to share a room with Maria. Even though Maria was becoming one of her best friends on the road she really wished Dave was there. They would talk to each other every night and text message each other all the time but it wasn't like being with him physically. After the shows Alex would go out and hang with Randy and John. Dave didn't really like the idea of Alex going to a bar with Randy because he knew how Alex got when she had too many drinks in her but despite how many drinks Alex got in her system while she was out she never cheated on Dave. While Dave was at home he was getting the girls more and more to spend time with them. It was also his way of making sure Keilani got to school when she was supposed to. When he took her to school she gave him no problems and Athena was enjoying her time with her dad. Dave hadn't seen her that happy in a long time. He was happy to be with his kids and be a part of their lives even if it was only for 12 weeks.

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and Alex was returning home after being gone for a couple weeks. Dave was excited and once she got home they were going to New York for Thanksgiving to be with Alex's family. Dave was kind of dreading it because Alex's mom wasn't his favorite person and they had decided to take Athena and Keilani up with them. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea but they were going to make the best of it. "Dad, when is Alex getting here?" asked Athena.

"Soon," said Dave, "do you miss her?"

"Yes. I haven't seen her forever," said Athena.

"I could do without seeing her," said Keilani as she sat down at the table while Dave was cooking. He was planning on surprising Alex with a dinner when she got home from the airport.

"Keilani, I don't want you to be disrespectful to Alex."

"But Dad, I don't like her. Why does she have to come here?"

"Because she's my fiancé and she lives here."

"She doesn't have to live here," said Keilani. "WE don't even live here."

"I'm trying, Lani. I'm trying."

"I don't want to live here. I want to live with mom," she said.

"Then what's the point in complaining, Lani?"

"I want to live here," said Athena. "Alex is nicer than mom."

"I'm telling mom you said that," said Keilani.

"You would because you tell her everything I do or what Victoria does but if it's something you do you don't say anything. You're such a snitch."

"Shut up, Ugly."

"I'm not ugly. You're ugly," said Athena. "At least I don't' get on myspace or Facebook and talk to older guys like you do."

"I don't talk to older guys, Stupid."

"I'm not stupid, Stupid. You're the one that doesn't go to school," said Athena.

"School is for dorks and losers."

Dave had heard enough. "GIRLS! Knock it off. Neither of you is ugly and neither of you are stupid. And Keilani, why do you have a Facebook or a Myspace? You're too young for that stuff. I better not find out you're talking to older guys on the internet. And school is not for dorks or losers. Skipping school is what losers do."

"Whatever, Dad."

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Athena.

"It's okay, Athena."

"Suck up," said Keilani.

"Keilani Rae, go to your bedroom. Now! I've heard enough."

"Fine," she said as she got up and slammed the chair into the table. She stormed upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Athena just shook her head and went back to doing the homework she was working on. "So Athena, how was school today?"

"Good but we're doing long division in math and I have no idea what I'm doing. Can you help me?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over to help her. He looked at the directions and looked at the math. He didn't really know how to do it or what to do. "You know what. Alex is going to be here soon so why don't you ask her to help you out. I'm sure she's a lot better at math than me. She's a lot smarter than me too."

"Okay, Dad," she said. "Oh. I have a school picture for you to put on the mantle and one for Alex to put in her wallet or whatever," she said handing them to her dad.

"That's nice of you to give Alex a school picture of you," he said looking at them, "and these are really good."

"Thanks," she said. "Do I really need to do my homework tonight? I mean I don't have school until next week."

"Fine, we'll do it when we get back on Sunday," he said.

"Thank-you so much, Dad. My brain hurts," she said with a smile there was no doubt that Athena was his daughter. She looked like him and had his smile.

Dave laughed and said, "Okay. Take a break."

"Do you want some help, Dad?"

"You know what. I actually could use some help. Can you stir the sauce for me?"

"Yes, Dad," she said getting up and walking over to the stove to stir his sauce as he added seasoning and other things to his sauce for spaghetti. "Mom never lets me help her cook but then again she doesn't always cook."

"So what do you eat for dinner then?"

"Whatever we can fine. Mom is always working at night and our other dad always stays with us and he doesn't make us dinner."

"Oh," he said.

Alex walked in the door and laid her stuff down by the door. "Dave, I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen," he said.

Alex walked into the kitchen to see Dave and Athena cooking. "Hey, Baby!" she said as she walked quickly over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Babe," he said as he kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss he said, "so how was the road?"

"It sucked! It was not the same without you. I don't know how you deal with Randy and John but they are both obnoxious. And I don't know how my best friend can love John because he is sloppy and he's just a guy."

"I'm a guy," said Dave.

"Trust me you're not as disgusting as John," said Alex. "Although he is funny he's still such a guy."

"Oh," said Dave. "Do the guys miss me?"

"Well, they were asking how you were doing. I told them you were getting ready to start physical therapy next week. So it won't be long now. How does your shoulder feel?"

"It feels all right. It still hurts but it's getting better."

"I'll be your nurse again later," she said.

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a smile. "I haven't had my nurse in a while."

"I know. I'm sorry," she said. "Hey, Athena. How are you?"

"Hey, Alex. I'm good," she said. "I have something for you," she said as she put the spoon in the sauce and walked over to the table. She grabbed the school picture she had for Alex and handed it to her, "Here you go."

Alex looked at it and said, "Aw. You look beautiful. Thank-you so much. I'm going to show all my friends. Thank-you," she said hugging Athena.

"You're Welcome."

"Where's Keilani?"

"In her room," said Dave. "She needed an attitude adjustment."

"Oh. Not happy that I was coming home?"

"Not really."

"Figured," said Alex. "Oh, Dave, Stephanie is back."

"Ugh. That's great. I bet she has you working your ass off."

"Yep and she had Murphy with her too. She looks just like Paul. She is so cute."

"Did she make you babysit?"

"No. She just had her there on Sunday for Survivor Series. I can't wait till our day comes," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It will be our day soon," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm in no rush," said Athena. "You two can't wait as long as you want. Maybe when I'm 17."

"It won't be that long," said Alex.

"I was hoping," she said. "I'm going to go upstairs to my room. Have fun you two," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"She's funny," said Alex. "and she's so sweet."

"I know," said Dave. "As long as her mom doesn't turn her into Keilani number 2. I seriously don't know what's wrong with that girl but she is walking on some thin ice. Really thin ice."

"She's 12, Dave, she's hitting those teenager years. That's going to be tough."

"It already is," he said. "According to Athena Keilani is talking to older guys on the internet."

"How old?"

"She didn't say," said Dave, "but I told her if I found out she was she was going to be in trouble."

"That's dangerous stuff."

"I know," said Dave. "The sooner I get them the better their lives will be."

"Well, I hope everything works out for you and I will be by your side through the entire thing."

"Thanks," he said. "That really means a lot to me. Thank-you."

"Dave, you should know by now I support you in everything you do."

"Speaking of supporting me in everything I do. I think I want to get into movies. I mean I'd still wrestle but I want to do movies too. Just being injured made me think. If I get injured seriously what do I have to fall back on? If I get injured and can never get in the ring again what am I going to do? Where am I going to go? What are we going to do? At least if I get into movies and get my foot in the door if something goes wrong with wrestling I have movies to fall back on."

"Dave, I don't know," said Alex. "I'm all for supporting you but doing movies takes a lot of time and do you know how long we'll be apart?"

"I know but doing movies is what I want to do so that I have something to turn to if I can't get back in the ring again. I mean I'm not going to go do a movie tomorrow but some time down the road I would like to be in a movie and let my movie career take off from there. I just want to know if I have you behind me on that."

"You know what. I will support you. If you want to get into movies go ahead. I won't stand in your way. If that's what you really want to do someday I will stand behind you and support you all the way. Isn't that what you're supposed to do if you love someone? Support them no matter what?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "Thank-you so much," he said as he kissed her lips.

Alex pushed him away and said, "You might want to check that garlic bread because I think it's getting ready to burn and I think you should skip the garlic bread tonight if you want to have a little fun tonight."

"Okay," he said, "I will skip the garlic bread," he said as he walked over and took it out of the oven.

He finished making dinner and they sat down as a family to eat. Keilani was not enjoying it at all. She had an attitude all through dinner so when dinner was over Dave made her go to bed while him, Alex and Athena watched a movie. Athena chose to watch Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. Dave and Alex were not thrilled to be watching it but it was about spending time together as a family. When the movie was over Athena went to bed while Alex and Dave cleaned up the living room. It was bugging Alex all night. She went away for 2 weeks and she comes back and the living room was a mess. When she was finished cleaning they went upstairs to their room. They spent some time making love before they both fell asleep.

The next day they headed up to New York City to stay at Alex's parents' house for Thanksgiving. It was a long drive because Keilani complained the whole way. She complained about how she didn't want to be there and how she just wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her mom and not Alex. The terms she used were a little more offensive. She pretty much called Alex a bitch and a whore. Alex still wasn't getting offended if that's what Keilani was going for. It wasn't working. Athena on the other hand was so polite the whole way up. She couldn't wait for Keilani to meet Alex's mom because she knew that Sylvia would put her in her place. Especially if she used the language she was using in front of her. When they got to Alex's mom's house Dave put the car in park and said, "Keilani, You better be respectful."

"Whatever, Dad."

"No. It's not whatever. It's you're going to be respectful. Alex's mom is a little.. A little…"

"Old fashioned," said Alex. "She doesn't tolerate disrespect from kids. She still doesn't tolerate disrespect from me because every time I disrespect her I get slapped in the face. And I'm 22 years old."

"Fine. I'll be polite," she said.

"Thank-you."

"Whatever," said Keilani, "Can we just get this over with?"

Dave let out a groan. "12, Dave, she's 12."

"I know but I don't know how much longer I can take this disrespect."

"I know but you just have to stay calm."

"I'm trying, Alex, I'm trying."

"Well, you can try a little harder," she said as she put her hand on his thigh.

"Alex.. Don't."

"Okay," she said. "I won't."

They got out of the car and grabbed their luggage. They walked up to the door and Alex knocked on the door. "I think I have a headache already," said Dave.

"Dave, stop it," said Alex. "They're going to be your family too in 7 months. I know my mom is a little…unbearable at times but you just have to be patient."

"I know but I better not get a lecture on how sex before marriage is wrong."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better the heat will be taken off of you because my brother Chris is here and he just got out of jail so her attention will detained with him. Plus she'll be up Brian's ass about school. You'll be fine," said Alex as she put her hand on his bottom.

He wasn't expecting it and he gasped before he said in her ear. "You're playing with fire today. You know once we get in that door it's hands off till Sunday night."

She whispered back, "I will find a way trust me."

"Naughty," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Her mom opened the door. "Mother!" She said as she hugged her.

"Hello, Alexandra. How are you?"

"Great!" she said.

"Um, Okay," said Sylvia. She wasn't sure what got into her daughter because she was beyond ecstatic to be there and she never was that happy. "Come in," she said.

They walked into the house and Alex said, "Mother, you know Athena but this is Dave's oldest daughter, Keilani. And Keilani this is my mom Sylvia."

"Hello, Keilani, it's nice to meet you," said Sylvia as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." It sounded like she was forced to say it. Dave gave her a little tap on her shoulder to remind her to be polite. She gave him a death glare.

"Well, girls you two are going to stay in the guest room next to Alex's old bedroom, Alexandra, you're going to be in your old room and Dave you're going to room with Chris," said Sylvia.

"Mother, why can't Dave stay in my room with me?"

"I'm sorry, Alexandra, are you two married?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. I will not promote pre-marital sex in my house. And for once in your life, Alexandra can you come to my house without a hickey on your neck and the same goes for you Dave. Just one time out of respect. It's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"Okay, Mother. I get it. You don't like hickeys. Cool but it's my body and my life. I'll do what I want."

"Don't be disrespectful," said Sylvia. Keilani smiled because it was nice to see Alex get in trouble. "Alexandra, you're a pretty girl don't ruin your body by allowing him to do that kind of stuff to you."

"Him?" asked Alex. "Him?"

"My name is Dave, and I'm the man marrying your daughter," he said.

"Don't remind me."

"What is your problem, Mother?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Okay," said Alex. "Whatever. I'm taking my stuff up to my room. Keilani and Athena, I'll show you where you're sleeping."

"Okay," said Athena as she picked up her suitcase.

Alex picked up her suitcase and Dave said, "Let me get that for you."

"Thanks, Baby," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome," he said as he started walking up the stairs to Alex's room.

"Keep the door open!" said Sylvia.

"Okay, Mother," said Alex as she rolled her eyes and followed Dave upstairs. She showed Athena and Keilani where they were staying. And she walked over to her room and shut the door behind her.

"I thought she said to keep the door open," said Dave as he laid her stuff down.

"I know what she said. I don't care what she said. I'm 22. I can do what I want," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is like forbidden fruit. There is so much I want to do to you right now but I know I can't."

"That's true," she said, "not while the warden is awake. You can have the forbidden fruit later." She said as she kissed his lips.

"Mm. I will definitely find a way to get that forbidden fruit," he said, "so what's up with me room with Chris? Is he a good guy?"

"Well, since he's my oldest brother he probably will give you a question and answer session to make sure you're the perfect guy for me. He's going to do the big brother thing. Other than that he's pretty cool. This year we'll be able to play football out in the yard after dinner tomorrow."

"Whoa. I am not playing football with you after what happened to Cody. You're too f**king rough."

"I know but you like it rough," she said with a smile.

"You really are playing with fire today. You know what happens when you play with fire?"

"Yeah," she said.

"You get burned," he said.

"That's okay. You can burn me," she said as she kissed his lips passionately.

"Whoa, Alex, settle down," he said. "I am not about to do anything to you in your mom's house while she's awake. She kind of scares me."

"She doesn't scare me," said Alex as she kissed his neck.

"You know you really make it hard for a man to resist temptation," he said as he allowed her to continue kissing his neck. After a few minutes he kissed her lips passionately and moved her over to the bed and laid her down.

She looked at him, smiled and started to unbutton her blouse. Dave lifted his shirt off over his head and removed her blouse. He straddled her body and leaned down and started kissing her neck. "See?" she said. "Playing with fire can be fun sometimes."

"You're right," he said as he kissed her neck lower.

As he was kissing her Sylvia walked into the room and said, "Didn't I say I wanted this door left open?" She slammed it open. Dave and Alex both looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "And Dave, do you mind getting off of my daughter in my house?"

"No. Not at all," he said as he removed his body from Alex. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He handed Alex her blouse for her to put on.

"Downstairs both of you," she said.

"Fine," said Alex as she put her blouse on. "We'll finish this later," she whispered.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said as he watched her button her blouse.

"Stop whispering you two."

Alex held back the laughter as she followed her mom downstairs. Dave took her hand as they walked down the stairs. Alex's brother Chris was standing down at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as Alex saw him she let go of Dave's hand and ran downstairs and pushed passed her mom. "Chris!"

"Alex!" he said. "Look at you. You're all grown up now."

"You are looking really good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm clean now. Alex, that life was something I never want to live again. Stay clear of the drugs."

"I plan to," said Alex as she hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Alex," he said hugging her back. They were both crying as they hugged each other. It had been 5 years since Alex saw him last. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She was only 17 years old and she had just gotten home from school. She walked to her house like she always did and saw two police cars parked out front. She was curious as to why they were there so she walked up to the front porch and as she was getting ready to walk into the house they police officers had her brother Chris in handcuffs. She had always known about his drug problems and knew he had been struggling lately. He looked at her as they walked passed and he looked high as hell. His eyes were bloodshot and he seemed so distant. She felt really bad. He had let himself go after he started getting more and more into the drugs. He had a full scholarship to NYU for all four years and he was going for journalism but half way into his second semester of his first year he dropped out and got more and more into the drugs. He was heading for disaster. The day the cops arrested him was the day he could have died from a drug overdose. Alex remembered walking past another cop who had a drug dog and all of Chris' drugs in his hand. When Alex walked into the house her dad was actually crying but her mom was showing no remorse. Alex knew it was her the whole time that ratted him out to the police. It was one of the toughest days of Alex's life but she was glad that they arrested him when they did because if they hadn't he would have ended his whole life. They gave him 5 years in prison. Alex still never understood how he got so many years but whatever it took to get his life straight again she was all right with. She pulled out of the hug and wiped tears from her eyes. "Chris, I want you to meet my fiancé Dave. Dave, this is my brother Chris."

"Hey, Man," said Chris, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Dave as they shook hands.

"And Chris, these are Dave's daughters. This is Athena and this is Keilani," she said.

"Hello," said Chris.

"Hi," said Keilani with a smile.

"Hi," said Athena.

"He's cute," said Keilani in a whisper to Athena.

Alex heard her and said, "He's too old for you."

Keilani fired back with, "And my dad is too old for you."

"And I'm legal. Not illegal."

"Whatever. Your brother is still cute," she said.

"Wow. I can't believe Alex is getting married. I have been away for too long if my little sister is getting married," said Chris, "So Dave, Man. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a WWE wrestler," he answered. "I'm just out on injury right now."

"Holy shit, Alex is marrying a wrestler. I never saw that one coming."

"None of us did," said Sylvia.

Alex gave her a look and said, "Well, at first I didn't know he was a wrestler and when I found out it made no difference. I still liked him the same." She took Dave's hand.

"Do you drink?" asked Chris.

"From time to time," said Dave.

"Okay. How about smoke or drugs?"

"I don't smoke because of my asthma and I don't do drugs either."

"That's good, Man. I'm just making sure you're all right for my sister. How old are you?"

"39," he said.

'That's a little old but as long as you're treating her right. I'm okay with you."

"He treats me great," said Alex.

"All right, Man. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," said Dave.

They walked into the living room and sat down. Alex sat down on Dave's lap and Sylvia cleared her throat as a warning so she got up and sat next to him on the couch. They took hands and intertwined their fingers. "So when is this whole wedding thing going down?" asked Chris.

"June 24th," said Alex.

"Wow. That's not too far away. I am in awe at how grown up Alex is. I mean wow. The last time I saw her she was 17 years old. Now she's 22 and engaged. How is school going?"

"I don't go to school anymore. I work for WWE also," she said.

"Wow. I have really missed a lot," said Chris. "Damn."

"Christian, can you please watch your mouth?" asked Sylvia.

"Sorry, Mom."

"Mother," she said.

"Whatever," said Chris, "So you two aren't having a baby or anything are you?"

"No," said Sylvia. "Alexandra is a virgin."

"Um, Mother, you don't expect me to believe that do you?" asked Chris. "No offense, Alex, but Alex lives with him. I doubt she's holding out till marriage."

"Well, she is," said Sylvia.

"No, Chris, we're not having a baby," said Alex. "not yet anyway. Not until after we're married."

"Okay. I was just checking. So who had the baby then?"

"Brian," said Alex. "Baby Grayson. Mother made him give her up for adoption even though Elena died during childbirth."

"Wow," he said.

They continued talking and catching Chris up on everything for a while before they had dinner. Alex's mom ordered out for dinner so she wouldn't have much to clean up and so that she could start Thanksgiving dinner the night before. Alex went into the kitchen to help her cook. Alex wasn't exactly thrilled but it was tradition for her to help out. She wanted to get Keilani to help out but Keilani was too involved in Chris and worrying about what he was saying and doing. To be 12 years old again and have a crush on someone. Too bad Chris was way too old for her. Athena offered to help though so she was in the kitchen helping. "Where's Keilani?"

"Worrying about Chris," said Athena.

"Why is she worried about him?" asked Sylvia.

"Because she thinks he's cute and she likes him," she said.

"He's way too old for her and Christian doesn't need a girlfriend even if she was old enough. He needs to worry about getting his life back on track. And he needs to move out and get his own place. He cant' stay here forever."

"Mother, he just got out a month ago. Give him some time. He's just out and going to drug rehab. Be patient. Once he is over his problems then he can get his life back together and focus on school or whatever. Right now. He needs to focus on his well being and stay unstressed because stress could trigger a relapse."

"Well then let's talk about you getting your life back together. I think you need to give up this whole WWE thing and go back to school to be a lawyer," she said.

"Mother, I actually like working for WWE. It's good money and someday I'll go back to school. Right now I'm not ready to go back. I like my life the way it is. Why do you always have to judge what I do and what everyone does. Don't' you ever read the Bible? In the book of James it says don't show favoritism and when you judge someone judge mercifully and if you don't God won't show mercy when he judges you. So instead of worrying about what I do, what Dave does, or what anyone else does focus on what you do and get yourself together."

"You know, Alexandra, I don't like your attitude at all today. You come into my house with a hickey on your neck, then after I tell you to leave the bedroom door open you shut it and almost have pre-marital sex in my house. Who do you think you are?"

"Mother, pre-marital sex isn't as bad as you make it out to be. When are you going to let me grow up and be a woman?"

"When you start to make responsible decisions. I don't want any bastard grandchildren," she said.

"Wow, Mother. You just hit a whole new low," said Alex as she threw the towel down and walked out of the kitchen. Athena followed behind her.

Alex had tears in her eyes and she walked into the living room and sat down next to Dave. "Alex, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Dave," she said.

"I get it," said Theodore, "this happens EVERY Thanksgiving. Alex goes into the kitchen to help her mom and her mom uses it as an opportunity to judge her on what she does and Alex always ends up storming out. What was it this year?"

"Pre-marital sex," said Alex.

"You know, Mom wants us all to be virgins and good little Christians like her," said Chris.

"Yeah, well, she's not that great of a Christian. Maybe she should focus on the book of James for a day or two and see what it means to be a Christian. Anyone can say they're a Christian but they have to act like it and live by the word of God. She's not doing that so who is she to judge what I do. I'm tired of her judging me."

"You know how she is, Alex. She's always been like that."

"I know, Chris, but I can't deal with it anymore," she said, "Dave, let's go have a talk," she said.

"Um okay," said Dave as he got up off the couch with her.

"Have fun on your talk," said Chris with a smile. He knew what his sister meant by talk. It was what their parents used as a code word to say they were having sex and not to bother them.

"We will," she said with a smile. They walked upstairs to Alex's room and she shut the door behind them. She moved her desk chair over to the door like she did when she was little to lock the door so she couldn't be bothered.

"So what are we talking about?" asked Dave.

"We're not talking. That's just code for having sex."

"Oh," he said, "what if your mom walks in on us again?"

"She can't. The door is locked with the chair. We're good to go."

"Nice," he said as he kissed her lips. "Don't you find it disrespectful to have sex in your mom's house after she told you not to?"

"No," said Alex as she pulled him over to the bed and began kissing him. They quickly stripped out of their clothes and it wasn't long before they were making love. Alex did it mainly out of spite but it still gave her pleasure so she wasn't complaining. And even though Dave found it disrespectful he wasn't complaining either. He never complained about having sex with Alex. If she was willing and ready so was he.

When they were finished they put their clothes back on and Dave said, "there's nothing better than hot dirty sex out of spite for your mother's rules."

"Shut up," said Alex as she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. "but you're right. Nothing is better than that."

"I love when you rebel. It's so hot!"

"Thanks," she said. "I can't always be a goodie, goodie."

"I know," he said. "I think we should go back downstairs before she comes up here and gets even more upset."

"I agree," said Alex as she moved the chair away from the door. They walked out the door and walked downstairs to the living room.

"How was your talk?" asked Chris.

"Shut up," said Alex.

"I'm just messing with you."

The next day they woke up early to watch the parade together. When the parade finished up Alex decided to help her mom out a little more in the kitchen as long as she didn't judge her. When they had dinner it went as smoothly as possible. There were no big blow ups like the previous year and Sylvia was being a little more friendly toward Dave. She didn't want him to hate her completely since he was going to be her son-in-law soon and would also be the father of her grandchildren if Alex and Dave decided to have any which she knew they would since Alex had baby fever. They just sat around the table and talked and had a good time. When dinner was over Alex and Dave offered to clean up and put the left over food away for her. Sylvia was grateful for that. She had to admit they were pretty good together and they were helpful. While they were cleaning Keilani was doing her best to impress Chris and flirt with him. She was pretty forward and outgoing for a 12 year old. Chris had even told her that he was too old for her but that didn't stop her she kept trying and trying. At least she had persistence. After Alex and Dave were done cleaning up the kitchen they played a game of touch football in the backyard. Alex and Dave were separated from each other again. And just because they were separated they made the game way too flirty and it was ended because they both walked off somewhere to be alone. No one ever really knew where they ended up but they were gone for a while. All in all it wasn't a bad Thanksgiving and everyone was civilized and polite. Hopefully next year's Thanksgiving would be just as great and easy going. Anything could happen in a year. And if Alex and Dave had any idea what their Thanksgiving would be like in a year from now they wouldn't believe it. Especially with everything that was about to come their way.

***A/N: Keilani is so outgoing. I love how she had a crush on Chris. So cute. Dave being a dad to Keilani and Athena at the beginning was great. And Alex.. she's such a rebel. At least they had a good thanksgiving and what could happen in a year that would affect their thanksgiving a year from now? And what all could be coming their way. What did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read. **


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys are awesome. Thanks!~**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

Dave's 12 weeks out on injury had gone quickly and he was returning to the ring at the Royal Rumble as a surprise entrant. He was happy to be going back on the road and getting back into the ring. The 12 weeks he was out it felt like he was missing a part of his life not to mention the fact his fiancé was traveling without him which took it's toll on their relationship. They were fighting now more than they had ever fought through out their relationship. They were fighting about the smallest things but today they were actually being civil and getting along. They were going to try wedding cake flavors so they could pick out the flavor for their wedding cake. It was the Saturday before the Royal Rumble that was taking place in Baltimore, Maryland so they were just going to drive over to Maryland the next day for the show. While they were waiting for the person doing their cake Alex was in the office on the internet. Dave walked in to see her. "Hey, Babe," he said as he walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Baby!" she responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he put one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the desk.

"Checking my Facebook page and checking my e-mail," she said.

"I thought you weren't doing Facebook because of the death threats?"

"Oh. I only add friends and family except I do have the crazy Cody Runnels stalker added."

"Pretty Boy has a stalker?"

"Yeah. She's a little psycho and she hates you with a passion," said Alex.

"Why does she hate me?"

"Because she said you're a crybaby. I don't know. She's a liar so it doesn't matter to me. Her lies are just entertaining. And besides I like my Facebook page because I can talk to Rosalia and see the pictures of Rosey. You should really get one," she said.

"Yeah. I'll stay away from the internet. It causes too much drama and I don't know. I'm just anti-internet. It causes too much friction. It's just not for me. Do you have pictures of us on there?"

"Yeah of course, Baby."

"Oh," he said. "Guess what I got in the mail today."

"What?" asked Alex as she clicked on her e-mail.

"A paper about the custody hearing. I have to go to court February 15th to take the custody case to the judge. My lawyer said I have a really good chance of getting the girls because I told him everything that was going on with them and he said chances are I'll end up with them but the only problem is in most custody cases they side with the mother so it could turn out in her favor and with my job and everything I don't know how well that's going to help me."

"Well, she's a bad mother so chances are they will take them away from her but I learned this in my time at school that when a child is 12 years old they can choose who they want to live with. I mean I guess it depends on the state I don't know but I think children 12 and over can choose."

"She can state her opinion on where she wants to live but it's up to the judge to decide."

"Oh okay," said Alex as she opened an e-mail from Rosalia. "Well, I'll be there if you want me to be there."

"Well, Alex I may not even be able to be there," he said.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because that's when we're going to be in Asia."

"Well, I guess Vince is going to need to write you off the Asian tour because the future of your children are important. This job with WWE isn't important. Your family is. So what you miss a tour but you'll be doing what's best for your kids."

"Alex, you haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Nothing. You'll know soon enough."

"If you're trying to tell me that you're winning the Rumble tomorrow night and facing the WWE champion at Wrestlemania fine but the point is this your kids are more important than this job. Going to court is more important than going to Asia."

"I know," he said, "but Vince may have a problem."

"I don't care if Vince has a problem. They are YOUR kids. YOU are the one that wants custody of them and if you need to be in court that is more important than going to Asia."

"Alex, I have to reschedule the court hearing."

"No, Dave, you don't. You have priorities. Wrestling isn't number 1 when you're a father. Is this what it's going to be like when we have kids? Is this what our marriage is going to be like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That Wrestling is going to be number 1."

"No, Alex, when we have kids I will be there everyday for them. I'll be there everyday for you. Wrestling will always come number 2 to you and our children when we have any."

"Okay," said Alex. She looked at the e-mail from Rosalia and saw that they were pictures of Rosey. "Aw. Dave look. They're pictures of Rosey." There were pictures of her eating baby food for the first time. There were pictures of her from Christmas and just regular pictures. "She's so cute!"

"She's adorable," said Dave. "I like the one of her crawling. She has that look on her face that says 'I'm not doing anything wrong'." He said. "And she has so much hair they can actually put it in a ponytail. How old is she now?"

"She's going to be 8 months old on the 4th of February."

"She's getting big. And she looks like her mother."

"Exactly like her mother," said Alex. "A true Italiano."

"You can tell she's full blooded Italian," he said. "So the lady for the wedding cake won't be here for another couple hours. Do you want to help me do some packing for the move? I already packed up the girls' room, the living room, and some of the kitchen. We just need to work on the office, the bedroom and the rest of the kitchen. Oh and the basement."

"Okay. I vote we start in the bedroom first," she said as she signed off the computer.

"I was hoping that's the way you were going to go," he said.

"I just can't believe this is all happening so fast. You return to action tomorrow, we're moving to Florida starting Tuesday, then court it's all just flying by," said Alex as she got up from the desk chair.

"I agree before we know it we'll be husband and wife." He said as he took her into his arms and kissed her, "And I just want to let you know that no matter what happens in my career whether I become a champion or not. No matter what happens. My career will never come before you or our children. I promise," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You promise?"

"Yes, Alex, I promise," he said. "Nothing is ever going to come between you and our children."

"Okay," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. "Let's go pack," she said taking his hand leading him up to the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom Dave said, "when you say let's go pack do you mean pack or…" she cut him off by kissing his lips. "Oh. Okay," he said as he kissed her back. She pulled him over to the bed as he started to remove his shirt. He tossed it to the side and laid her down on the bed. It wasn't long before they were making love.

When they were finished making love they were laying in the bed just holding one another. "Well, if my packing always turned into that I would not put off packing so much," said Dave.

"I agree. I hate to pack but if it always turned out to be that fun well, I might pack a little more often," she said as she ran her finger up and down his chest. "You know you should get rid of some of this chest hair," she said.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really. Foreplay isn't as fun when you have chest hair. I mean it's not a lot but it's just enough to make it not so fun."

"All right, I'll get rid of it by tomorrow," said Dave.

"Thanks, Baby," she said. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's great," he said.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to toss people over the ropes and stuff like that tomorrow?"

"I should be fine. My shoulder is like new. My physical therapist said it was healed and I was ready to go. I just have to take it easy on the lifting. Which means I shouldn't try to lift people like Mark Henry, Big Show, Khali or Viscera."

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend lifting them. I don't want you to get injured again. Any idea what number you're entering on?"

"No idea. I won't know until we get there tomorrow."

"Oh," she said, "so I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked running his fingertips up and down her arm.

"When we get married do I have to continue working for WWE?"

"No," he said, "you don't have to work for them now if you don't want to."

"Well, to keep my health insurance I want to work for them until we get married because once my health insurance is gone so are my birth control pills."

"Oh yeah, that's right," he said. "You should keep working until we get married. I mean unless you want to stop taking them. That's up to you."

"Dave, I said not till after we're married. In fact I'll stop taking them by the end of May," she said. "So I can hang with working for WWE for a few more months."

"You're still going to travel with me even though you're not working for WWE right?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Good because if you didn't I'd probably miss you too much," he said as he kissed her lips.

"I'd miss you too," she said as she kissed him back. "But I'll only travel with you until I get pregnant and have a baby."

"Why? We can take a baby on the road with us."

"Dave, that's not even stable. A baby needs stability. Traveling all over the world is not stable."

"I guess you're right," he said. "Traveling all over the world is no life for a baby."

"Exactly," she said, "but we have a while till we have to worry about that."

"You're right," he said, "So I think we should at least try to get some packing done in here. Your clothes and shoes alone are going to be 50 boxes."

She playfully hit him and said, "stop exaggerating. It's more like 30."

"30? That's just as bad fashion diva," he said with a smile.

"I guess I have a lot of clothes," she said.

"You guess? You have too many clothes. Every time I turn around you're buying more clothes and more dresses."

"You're not complaining when my new shirts and pants look good on me."

"That's true, but still you have so many clothes."

"Fine, maybe I'll just become a nudist and get rid of all my clothes."

"Well," he said, "I think would have to support that 100 percent. You have the body of a Greek goddess."

"Thanks, baby and I have to say if I become a nudist you have to become one with me. You're built like a Greek God."

"Thanks," he said "I would become a nudist for you."

"That's all I ask," she said as she kissed him. "All right, seriously, us laying here talking about being nudists isn't getting us closer to being ready to move."

"I know," he said, "but I could lay here and hold you in my arms all day."

"This is one of our best days in a long time," she said, "I missed this."

"Me too."

They laid holding each other for a few more minutes before they finally decided to get out of bed and put their clothes back on. Alex fixed her hair while Dave went downstairs to get some boxes. When he came back up to the bedroom Alex was already taking some of her clothes out of the drawer. Dave handed her a box. "Thanks, Baby."

"You're welcome," he said. He got down on the floor beside her and started taking his own clothes out of the drawer. "You know I think this is sad but I think I have as many clothes as you do."

"Trust me you do," said Alex.

"I like to dress to look good. I can't double up outfits."

"I know," said Alex, "that's the girly thing about you I love. I love that you can dress. I never have to worry about you mismatching your clothes or wearing pants that are too big that are falling off your butt. That is one of my biggest pet peeves when guys wear their pants way too big but your pants are never too big. They're a little on the tight side but not too tight which is another thing I hate when guys wear their pants too tight. The way you wear yours is perfect."

"Yeah. I don't do the baggy pants thing. Never did and never will."

"Good," she said as she started filling up the box with her clothes.

They were continuing packing and making good progress their dresser was almost completely empty except for their underwear drawers. Alex got into her drawer to start packing them up. "And you have more lingere than any woman I have ever seen."

"Sorry. I go to Victoria's Secret a lot. I can't help it," she said. "If I find cute stuff there I get it. I can't help it."

"I personally think you're a shopaholic," he said.

"This may be true," she said, "is it bad that the one thing I'm looking forward to about having a baby some day is buying it cute little baby clothes?"

"No," said Dave, "because if we ever have a son I'm looking forward to buying him cute baby clothes."

"I bet you are," she said.

"And just a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have so much underwear if you never wear them?"

"I do wear underwear just not very often," she said. "I always wear underwear with a skirt now after what happened in Vegas."

"Good," he said. "Wasn't that embarrassing? Showing your hoo-ha to half of Vegas?"

"No," she said.

"I wouldn't want my business out there for everyone to see," he said.

"Oh but you didn't mind showing it off when you were a baby or when you were in your mom's womb. From the pictures I saw you were proud of everything you had."

"No comment," he said.

"Moron," she said. "You know you're proud of it all."

"Maybe but we're not talking about it."

"Okay," she said as she continued packing. When she finished with her underwear drawer she walked over to the closet where she had her dresses and blouses and skirts. Dave's suits and button down shirts were in there as well. Their shoes covered the entire floor of the closet and everything was pretty much jammed in the closet. "I am so glad that our closet in our new house is so much bigger because I can't work with this anymore," she said taking out her dresses.

"Spoiled," he said. "You're not going to become the stereotypical rich man's wife are you? You know driving a little sports car, shopping everyday, getting your nails done weekly, pedicures, manicures, hair stylists and tanning? You're not going to become one of those are you?"

"Do I look like a woman that gets her nails done every week? I do enjoy a good trip to the spa every now and then but not too often. And I don't' want a sports car. I want an SUV," she said.

"You want an SUV?"

"Yeah," she said, "I don't do sports cars."

"Okay," he said. "We'll have to get you an SUV when we get down to Florida if that's what you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said. "It will be a late birthday present."

"Oh my God! Thank-you, Baby!" she said as she ran over to hug him.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

They finished up their packing in their room except for the stuff they would need for the next couple days. When they were finished they went down to the office to start some packing before the lady that was doing their wedding cake arrived. She was already running late so they figured they would take advantage of the time. As they packed up Dave's lunchbox collection he wrapped each one individually in newspaper as he put them in the box. Alex hassled him a little bit about that but it was all in good fun. They were all pretty expensive so she understood he didn't want any getting scratched up or dented but still it was funny watching a 290 lb. man carefully handling metal lunchboxes like they were a newborn baby. He wouldn't put anything else in the box with them so Alex started a box for his first action figure and the girls' school pictures. She started to unhook the computer and put some of the cords and stuff for the computer in the box. As they were packing the doorbell rang. "It's about time," said Alex, "She's already and hour late."

"Take it easy, Bridezilla," said Dave as they walked to the front door.

"I am not Bridezilla. I just think it's rude to show up to your client's house an hour and 45 minutes later than you're supposed to. She opened the door and said, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Kathy. I'm from Sweet Shoppe and we're the ones that are doing your wedding cake for you. I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost on my way here."

"It's okay," said Alex, "Please come in." Kathy walked in and Alex took her coat and hung it up in the closet. "I'm Alex and this is my fiance Dave."

"Hello, Dave and Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Alex.

"Nice to meet you," said Dave as he shook her hand.

"Where would you like to do the cake testing?"

"In the kitchen," said Alex as she led her to the kitchen. "You'll have excuse the boxes and the mess. We're in the process of getting ready to move."

"It's okay. I understand." They took a seat at the table and Kathy laid her box down on the table. "Okay, Alex, and Dave, what kind of frosting were you interested in?"

"Well, since our reception is going to be catered to my Italian heritage the frosting has to be white because it symbolizes purity. It's a really big Italian thing," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. "I have some samples with me that have just the white frosting with all the cake flavors we offer. Would you like to try some of them?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"All right, this one here is the red velvet cake with butter cream icing," she said handing it to them.

They each took a bite and Dave said, "this is really good but I don't like butter cream frosting."

"Okay. So we won't do anything butter cream," said Alex.

They spent most of the time tasting wedding cake samples to decide on the flavor they wanted. They were decided on the frosting they wanted. They had decided on meringue frosting which was light and airy. Kathy explained to them it went with any wedding cake flavor. They were trying to decide on the flavor of the cake but they couldn't agree. They were torn between orange, strawberry and vanilla. "This is so hard," said Alex. "I really like the orange but I also like the strawberry. Well actually I LOVE the strawberry. I want to go with strawberry."

"I don't know," said Dave. "I like the orange and vanilla. I think they're both good. I don't know how I feel about strawberry."

"How many layers are we looking at?" asked Kathy.

"Probably 3," said Alex.

"Well, you could probably use all three flavors if you wanted to. Each layer would be a different flavor and you could separate them with filling."

"Do you want to do that, Baby?" asked Alex.

"I don't have a problem with it," he said. "Then we get all the flavors we like."

"Okay, Kathy. That's what we're going to do," said Alex.

"Okay," she said as she wrote it down. "How do you want the layers to go?"

"I think the bottom layer should be orange, then the second layer should be strawberry and the top layer should be vanilla," said Alex.

"I agree," said Dave. Kathy wrote down their decision. "Babe, what do you think of the white chocolate filling?"

"Mm. I like that," said Alex. "Kathy, can we have the white chocolate filling?"

"White chocolate. Okay," she said. "Is there any type of decoration you wanted done to the cake?"

"We actually wanted to do fake roses on the cake. The bottom layer we wanted darker pink roses going around the cake, then for the second layer we wanted light pink roses to go around the cake and then for the top layer we wanted the darker pink and light pink roses to be alternated around the cake," said Alex. "Right, Baby?"

"Yeah, sure," said Dave. He didn't really care what their wedding cake looked like. He figured that by that time of night when they had cake he would be ready to feed Alex a piece of the cake and have her feed him a piece then they say their good byes and head back to the hotel to celebrate their marriage but he was being respectful and pretended that he cared what the cake looked like.

"Okay," said Kathy, "I can definitely do that. It's going to look so beautiful. I sent you a booklet of wedding cake toppers did you decide on the wedding cake topper?"

"Yes," said Alex as she pulled out the book. "This is the one we decided on," she said pointing to a bride and groom holding each other looking into the other's eyes.

"Very pretty. The tender moment figurine. That's beautiful. This cake is going to look beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank-you," said Alex.

"Okay. So the wedding is on June 24th what time does the reception start?"

"4:00," said Alex.

"All right, we will have the cake delivered to this address by 3:00 on the 24th of June," she said handing them the paper.

"That's the correct address," said Dave. "How much do I owe you?"

"Dave, my mom said she would pay for it," said Alex, "You don't have to put money on the cake."

"Alex, your mom doesn't have to pay for everything. I don't mind. I will pay."

"Okay," said Alex.

Kathy added up all the charges and handed Dave the paper. He looked it over and nodded at the price. He went and grabbed his check book. He wrote her out a check and gave it to her. Alex and Dave thanked her for coming. They helped her out the door and told her thank-you one last time. Dave shut the door behind her and wrapped his arm around Alex and said, "Well, Mrs. Bautista, well soon to be Mrs. Bautista, how are you feeling now?"

"Scared as hell," she said, "I'm so not ready for this."

"It will be fine. Once you walk down that aisle and meet me at the end of the carpet you're going to forget about any anxiety or nervousness and the only thing you're going to think about is our future. I know that's what I'm going to be focusing on and how beautiful you are," he said.

"You're nervous?"

"A little bit," he said, "Okay maybe I'm really nervous. I have been married before but this time it all feels different. I'm actually nervous but I know everything is going to be okay," he said.

"You're right," said Alex, "everything will be okay because when it's all said and done I will be Mrs. Alexandra Bautista."

"And that's the best part of the day," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I agree," said Alex. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as his lips met hers and he began to kiss her passionately. When Dave broke the kiss he said, "Let's go finish packing and then we can go out for a nice romantic dinner."

"All right," said Alex as they walked back to the office to finish packing. When they finished packing they went out for a romantic dinner and then came home to spend a romantic night alone before their lives were interrupted by the hectic schedule WWE had for them.

The next afternoon Alex and Dave arrived at the arena in Baltimore at 3:00 in the afternoon. They were on time for once. Everyone seemed to be shocked they made it there on time. As they walked through the back a lot of the guys were welcoming Dave back. He stopped and shook hands with some of them and to tell them how his physical therapy went and how his shoulder was holding up. When he finally finished talking to the guys they walked to the locker room they shared with Randy and John. When they walked in Randy was sitting on the bench talking on the phone while John was sitting down reading the book. Randy looked up at Dave and Alex and said, "Dave, welcome back man! We missed you around here. How's the shoulder?"

"It's good," said Dave, "I still have to take it some what easy but it's good to go."

"That's good," he said, "Hey, Alex," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Randy," she said with a smile of her own. "How's Sam?"

"She's good," said Randy."

"Who's Sam?" asked Dave.

"Randy's girlfriend that he met in Missouri while we were over there touring."

"Randy Orton has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, Dave, I do. It's shocking I know. I had to get one. I realized the girl that I liked was never going to like me so I moved on and one night I just ran into Sam. We just started talking and then one thing led to another and we started going out."

"Oh," said Dave. "I'm glad you finally realized that NOTHING was going to happen with the woman you liked."

"I know but still you never know. Anything could happen."

"No," said Dave, "nothing is going to happen."

"Okay," said Randy with a smirk.

"It won't," said Dave. "So I missed a lot around here while I was gone huh?"

"Yeah," said Randy. "Stephanie is starting to take over the company little by little. It's getting bad man. They're trying to take us down this PG kid friendly road. It's going to suck once we go full PG."

"Since when did WWE become PG? It wasn't meant for kids. I don't know how I feel about that."

"It is what is, Man," said Randy.

Later that evening the Royal Rumble match was about to start. Randy had already gone because he was the number one entrant. Dave hung back in the locker room for a little bit so he could fully stretch himself and work on his shoulder. He didn't want to risk injuring anything out in the ring. He was in match mode. "Are you excited, Baby?" asked Alex.

"I can't wait to bust through that curtain and go out there and kick ass."

"Well, I'll be back here rooting for you," she said.

"Thanks," he said getting up off the floor.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"Me too. I have missed this. Just walking into the arena and seeing my friends was bittersweet."

"I bet," said Alex, "so what number did you get?"

"23," he said.

"That's my lucky number."

"I know. So why don't you be my good luck charm and walk me to the curtain," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as she took his hand. They walked out of the locker room and headed to the curtain. Number 21 had just gone out. "Well, Baby. It's almost time. I'm going to go back to the locker room to watch. Good luck. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. They stood kissing each other for a few seconds before the guy behind the curtain told him he was next. "I love you," he said one more time as he kissed her. He did his prep and waited for his music to cue. He could hear the fans counting down from 10 to one. As they got to the number 1 his music hit and the arena went crazy. It was a breath taking moment for Dave. His adrenaline started flowing as he burst through the curtain. He ran down the ramp and jumped into the ring. He wasted no time clearing out the ring. For some odd reason Randy was still hanging in there. The two started facing off before Mark Henry's music cued and he came out. Dave knew he couldn't lift him but he had to work with Randy to try to eliminate him. The more people that came out the more help they had. They finally got Mark Henry out of the ring and then Dave double crossed Randy and threw him out of the ring. The match continued on. After all the contestants were out Dave proved why he was the animal. He was eliminating people left and right. In the end it came down to him and Undertaker. Alex was backstage watching in a way she wanted Dave to win but a part of her didn't want him to win because she knew he would allow that to consume his life and nothing else would matter to him. She continued watching the match in the locker room.

As she was watching the match Randy came in and said, "Did your fiance have to double cross me like that?"

"Hey, I have no control over that," she said. "I was shocked myself."

"You know he's about to win this Rumble right?"

"Yep. I know," said Alex. "It's inevitable," she said turning her attention back to the match. Dave had Taker up and was about to eliminate him until Taker countered out. Taker beat on Dave a little bit and then he tried to throw Dave out of the ring but Dave held on to the ropes keeping him from being eliminated. When he did this it made Taker tumble out of the ring and both feet touched the floor. The ring announcer got up and announced Dave the winner. The referee raised Dave's hand in the middle of the ring. The fans were going crazy and everyone in the arena was on their feet. Dave was on his way to Wrestlemania to face John Cena for his championship. Alex wasn't sure if she should be happy or she should be upset. She figured she would be happy but the truth is she should have been upset if she knew what the future was going to hold for them.

***A/N: So it already begins. Dave is forgetting his priorities. He thinks going to Asia is more important than going to court. At least him and Alex are getting along now after having a difficult 12 weeks. Is Dave going to allow his wrestlemania title shot go to his head or no? What did you think Please review. **


	50. Chapter 50

***Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Thank-you. You guys are great!**

"Well, I hope you're happy that you're in Asia and not sitting in a courtroom right now," said Alex as she talked to Dave on the phone.

"Vince wouldn't give me time off," he said.

"That's bullshit, Dave and you know it. Vince wouldn't have any problem with you taking a couple days off from the Asian tour to go to court about custody for your kids. It would serve you right if the courts found out about you rescheduling the court hearing because of your job. That has 'don't give me custody of my kids' written all over it," she said.

"How is that going to prevent me from getting my kids?"

"Because they'll see how you chose your career over them. Do you think they're going to give the kids to someone that chooses their career first or someone that chooses their kids first. I'm really upset with you, Dave. You should be in Washington DC doing what's best for your kids but no you're selfish and you're looking out for you and what you want."

"Alex, would you just calm down," he said. "When I get back in a couple weeks we will go to DC and go to court to do what's best for the kids."

"Whatever," said Alex as she unpacked some kitchen things in the new house. "And I find it ridiculous that you're over in Asia and I'm here unpacking boxes in the house. You should be here for this."

"I know. I wish I could be there but I can't. I'm the number one…"

"You're the number one contender for the WWE championship. I get it. I understand it but just because you're going for the championship doesn't mean you can neglect your responsibilities."

"I'm not neglecting any responsibilities. I'm doing my job."

"Okay, Dave," she said. "It's whatever. I'm not even worried about it anymore," she said. "So I guess it's okay for me to move all this heavy furniture by myself too right?"

"You're not pregnant. You'll be fine."

"And it's a good thing I'm not pregnant because your ass would be here if I was."

"Anyway, how do you like the house so far?"

"I love it but it would be even better if you were here," she said.

"I'll be home soon and then we can enjoy the house together. Is the alarm activated?"

"Yeah and they finally came to hook up the cable and phone line today."

"I promise when I get back I will do as much as I can around the house. Just leave the heavy furniture as is. I'll handle it. I'm sorry for saying what I said."

"It's okay," she said. "You're probably tired from all your traveling and I understand that. I wish I went to Asia with you."

"I wish you were here too but maybe next time," he said.

"Yeah. Maybe. I wanted to go to the Philippines with you but it is what it is."

"I know. How are you feeling now?"

"Better," she said. "The doctor said it was tonsillitis. Which it really sucked. He gave me some medicine and I'm feeling much better now. He said next time I get it my tonsils are getting removed."

"At least you're feeling better. Don't over do yourself," he said.

"I don't plan to. I can't believe I get it right before the Asian tour. It couldn't come the week after or the week before. It had to be that week. I am so upset."

"It's okay, Alex. We'll go to Asia again. Does your throat still hurt?"

"A little but not as much as it did. I've been eating ice-cream and lots of cold stuff. It helps."

"That's good. Well, Alex it's getting really late here so I'm going to go. I will talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Bye, Baby."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. While he was in Asia he was rooming with Randy because John had brought Mel along with him so they roomed together. Dave wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of rooming with Randy but he had to deal with it. He didn't like the idea of how even though Randy had a girlfriend he was still crushing on Alex. Dave put his cell phone down on the night stand and laid back in his bed.

"How is she feeling?" asked Randy.

"She's feeling better. She said her throat still hurts but not as bad as it did before."

"That's good. I'm glad she's feeling better," he said.

"I bet you are," said Dave.

"Dude, what is your beef with me?" asked Randy.

"The fact you're still crushing on my fiancé. You need to back off."

"Dave, I'm not crushing on anyone. Your fiancé just happens to be a good friend of mine. Is there a problem with that?"

"Actually I do," said Dave. "I think you two need to spend less time talking to each other and stop hugging one another. I know you get a free feel from it."

"Dave, I don't know what the issue is with Alex and me being friends. She's a cool girl. She's fun to hang out with. And we confide in each other about stuff."

"Like what?" asked Dave.

"If I told you I would be breaking our secrecy rule.'

"Whatever. I'm her fiancé she should be confiding in me," said Dave.

"You need to chill dude. There are some things she just doesn't feel comfortable confiding in you."

"Like what?" asked Dave.

"Again. That would go against our secrecy rule. Trust me it's nothing bad."

"Okay," said Dave, "but I still don't like you talking to her."

"Dave, we're just friends. If I wanted to make a move on her I would have done it already. I'm being respectful of you and not making a move on her. I do like her but we're just friends and that's all it's going to be. She loves you. You are her entire world. She isn't going to screw up what she has. But you don't mind screwing up every chance you get with her," said Randy.

"I haven't screwed up with her since Melina. That was it. I don't plan on screwing up with her again. I love her. She means everything to me. And I feel bad because I should be home with her while she's sick helping her unpack but I'm here in Asia. I should have taken off for this tour."

"Did I just hear you say that? Did you just say that you should have taken time off because of her being sick?"

"Yes, Randy. I know my priorities. Well, sort of. I was supposed to go to court this week to get custody of my girls but I blew it off and came here. Alex is pretty pissed at me about that. I know Vince wouldn't give me time off."

"Why is she pissed?" asked Randy.

"Because she thinks this is a sign of things to come between us. She's scared that when we have kids our kids are going to play second to wrestling. She thinks she's going to be second to wrestling. I'm trying to assure her that it will never be put before her."

"Oh," said Randy. He knew about that because that was one of the things Alex talked about with him. She would always tell Randy how much she loves Dave but the one thing she couldn't stand was how he put wrestling in front of everything that mattered in life. It was partly true and it was getting worse since he came back from injury. He was getting more and more involved in wrestling and less and less involved in his personal life. Randy could understand why it had Alex so upset. She expressed her displeasure with Dave to him all the time. "Well, Dave, in Alex's defense you are getting a little too obsessed about the business. You can be a champion any time or get the championship shot anytime but the moments with Alex are more important. She's going to be your wife and the mother of your children. You owe her the respect of putting her in front of this business. I know the whole WWE is hectic and you hardly get days off but you can still make her feel important and make her feel like wrestling isn't more important than her to you."

"I do put her in front of the business. I do it all the time. So I don't know why we're having this discussion."

"All right," said Randy. "Take it easy, Bro. I think you need some sleep."

"You might be right but I think I need my fiancé more. I miss her. Think I can send her flowers from here?"

"I would say call the local flower company in Tampa and have flowers sent to her," said Randy.

"Okay," said Dave. "I just don't know any," he said..

"Ask John. He would know since he lives in Tampa too."

"I'm not interrupting Mel and John. Mel is just like Alex. She enjoys her alone time with her man."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me I know. Alex and Mel are alike in more ways than you would think," he said. "I think it's because they grew up together. It's funny when they're together because they can finish each other's sentences and it's like they know what the other one is thinking. They're pretty close. Sometimes a little too close for comfort."

"Uh huh," said Randy. "Are they wild?"

"I will not comment on that kind of stuff but you already know Alex is wild. I can only imagine the type of bachelorette party Mel is planning for her. That will be a wild night."

"Alex took the fun out of your bachelor party. Since she said no Vegas. Vegas would be f**king awesome, Man. Just think about it. It would be the best night of your life."

"Randy, I'm pretty sure my wedding night will be the best night of my life."

"Okay, the best night of your life up until your wedding night. Vegas would be f**king awesome. It would be the wildest night ever."

"I'm sure it would be but just think about how much trouble I could get into in Vegas."

"That's true," said Randy. "We should probably stay away from Vegas then but you're still going to have the best bachelor party ever."

"As long as it doesn't end up with me sleeping with another woman other than Alex then it will be good."

"Trust me. You will be so drunk you won't even be able to get it up to have sex with another female."

"I don't know," said Dave, "I can get pretty drunk with Alex and have no problem getting it up to have sex with her."

"That's true too," said Randy. "That's because you two are nymphos. Every time I turn around you guys are all over each other, disappearing for a while then coming back. Is that all you two do?"

"No. Not really," said Dave. "We watch movies and talk. I just try to stay on her good side though."

"Why?"

"Because if I get on her bad side she holds out on me. Right now. I'm on her bad side."

"That sucks man. I guess you better try to get on her good side."

"I know. I hate how women use sex as an award system. If they're happy with what you've done or what you're doing they have no problem giving it to you. If you're doing something they don't like or you've done something they don't like they hold out on you. What the f**k is up with that?"

"A woman using her sexuality as leverage to get what she wants."

"I guess I should just be glad that she's not a virgin," said Dave.

"If she was a virgin would you be marrying her?"

"Yeah. I'd still love her the same. Although I would be trying my hardest to get in her pants but still try to respect her decision. I'm telling you Randy. The way her mom drills no sex before marriage into her head I'm really surprised she's not a virgin. I think her mom telling her not to have sex before marriage makes her do it more. When we were there for Thanksgiving. She had sex with me out of spite for her mom. Her mom annoys the shit out of me though, Dude. Wait until we go to get fitted for Tuxedos next week and you meet her mom since we'll be in NYC. She's a f**king bitch. I don't want to be disrespectful to my future mother in law but it's true. I'm glad Alex and me live in Florida far away from her. And Alex is funny because she ignores her calls all the time."

"Is she going to hate me?"

"Probably," said Dave.

"I'll just work my ladies man charm on her and she'll love me."

"Randy, I highly doubt that. Just be respectful around her. And she has these stupid rules. Alex and me are staying in the hotel or at Mel's while we're there next week instead of at her mom's house."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't let us sleep in the same room."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't believe in sex before marriage. Plus Alex said it's disrespectful to be unmarried and take a man up to your room. Even though she did it anyway. She's a little rebel. I'll tell you. She's going to have a kid just like her one day and she's going to regret her rebel behavior when she has a teenager that does everything to spite her. I know it because Keilani is just like I was when I was younger. And that's the curse of having a kid just like you but 10 times worse."

"My mom used to tell me that all the time."

"So did mine. And now I see how true it is."

"You do know when you say Alex is going to have a kid just like her it will be 50% yours too right?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "And I can just imagine with her genes and my genes mixed together how our child will be. As long as all of our children get her brains I am good."

"Let's hope they have her brains. I would feel really bad if they got stuck with your brain cells."

"I'm not that stupid but Alex is so much smarter," he said.

"And that's why whenever you try to run game on Alex she will slay you because she is smarter, thinks quicker and beat you at your own game. Don't cross that line with her, Dave."

"I won't," said Dave. "I promise I won't." They continued talking for a little while longer about Alex and the business. Dave had some really big plans for his wrestling career and his career in general. It was nice that he had big plans as to where he was going and what he was going to do but the only problem was he never discussed them with Alex. And he knew when she found out what he had planned she was going to be pissed.

A few days later Alex was sitting in the living room reading a magazine waiting for Dave to come home from the Asian tour. They had one day to spend together in their new house until they had to leave for New York. Alex was still upset with Dave for rescheduling his court date for custody of the girls just so he could go to Asia. She was sitting there when she heard the door open. "Alex, Babe, I'm home," said Dave as he came in the front door and laid his bags down at the front door.

Alex threw the magazine down and ran to Dave and wrapped her arms around him. "Welcome home, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips.

"You're not still contagious are you?" he asked as he pulled away.

"No," she said, "and what does it matter? Last year you had sex with me when I had strep throat."

"Last year I wasn't on my way to Wrestlemania for a title match."

"Oh yeah. That's right," she said less than thrilled removing her arms from around his neck. "Anyway. Welcome home," she said as she walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and to take her birth control pill.

He followed her into the kitchen and said, "What's the matter, Babe?"

"Nothing," said Alex as she took out her pill and popped it in her mouth. She drank it down with a sip of water. "It's just nothing, Dave," she said. "So how was Asia?"

"Alex, it was great! Especially the Philippines. I really wish you could have been there for that. I was like their hero. I never had so many people behind me in my life. I had autograph signings and everything. They were packed every time. It was just a beautiful place. Next year when we go you definitely have to come," he said.

"It sounds great," she said. "I really wish I could have gone but I got sick so there's always next year."

"Yeah. I'm sorry you got sick," he said.

"It's okay. It happens," she said.

"I missed you," he said as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too," she said. "It sucked being in this house by myself."

"I bet," he said. "And I missed this," he said as he turned her around and kissed her passionately. As he kissed her he had his hands wander all over her body. He went to lift her shirt over her head but she put her hand in between them and held her shirt down. "Come on, Alex," he said. "It's been so long."

"Dave, I'm still pissed at you. We're not having sex now or tonight," she said.

"Alex," he said giving her his cutest expression hoping she wouldn't say no. "I'm sorry for rescheduling my court hearing for custody. I won't do it again. From here on out wrestling is number 2 to my family." he started kissing down her neck.

"Dave. Mmm," she said. She couldn't resist him kissing her neck but she had to get her point across and pushed him away. "Stop. Seriously. I'm trying my hardest to upset with you," she said. "I can't have you doing this taking my mind off it."

"Well, maybe you're not supposed to be upset with me," he said as he continued kissing her neck. "You know we haven't celebrated moving into this house yet. I think we should."

"I think I will pass," she said escaping him under his arm.

"Oh come on, Alex, you're going to make this hard for me aren't you?"

"Pretty much," she said with a smile. "How about I give you a tour of the house? And we'll see where we end up."

"You already unpacked everything and decorated the house?"

"Well, when my fiancé is in a completely different country and I have nothing else to do I get a little bored. So I decided to do some work on the house but then it ended up all being finished."

"All right, give me a tour," he said. "I want to see what you've come up with," he said taking her hand. She showed him the kitchen first since they were already in there. "I like it," he said looking in the cupboards. "I won't know where anything is but I like it," he said. "Did you use your beloved oven or stove yet?"

"Actually, I used the oven to make cookies," she said.

"You made cookies?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said. "Oatmeal and raisin."

"Awesome," he said. He looked at the refrigerator and saw magnets, Athena's, Keilani's, Rosey's, Samantha's and Nayloni's pictures on it. "When did you get that picture of Rosey?"

"Yesterday. Rosalia sent it to us. Isn't it cute?"

"Very cute," he said. She then showed him what she did with the dining room. He was amazed at all the hard work she put into setting up the house as they walked through the living room he was even more impressed. She arranged Keilani's and Athena's pictures in a unique way but he liked it. On the mantle she had the picture collage of them along with smaller pictures of the girls from ice skating, dance and other things. "Did you hook all that stuff up to the TV yourself?"

"Yeah," she said, "Why? I know how to read directions."

"I was just curious," he said. "You did a great job down here, Baby," he said as he kissed her.

"Thanks," she said. She took him upstairs and showed him the guest rooms, then she showed him Keilani's room and Athena's room. "I don't know if they'll like it but I tried," she said. "And hopefully they'll be here in the next two months."

"Hopefully. I'm sure Athena is going to love this room," he said looking around. The room was a sea green which was Athena's favorite color at least for now until she changed her mind again. Her bed was covered in a blue, green and white comforter. It was the way she would want it to be. He wasn't too sure how Keilani would react to her room because for some reason Keilani was holding a big grudge against Alex and it didn't look like she was going to give up anytime soon. He just wanted Keilani to like her but he was starting to think that was impossible. She took him down to an empty room with nothing in it. It was just a room with white walls and no carpet. "What's this room supposed to be?" he asked.

"Well," said Alex, "I didn't put anything in here because this is the room I picked to be a nursery for when we have a baby."

"Oh," he said. He didn't want to tell her that having a baby would be put off a little further for his career. He was just starting to become the top name in WWE again and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to have a baby to come and change that. He was just waiting for the best time to tell her they were going to wait a while. As Alex raved about how she wanted to be a mother and what they could do to the nursery he felt bad because it was clear she still had baby fever and she wanted a baby as soon as possible. He didn't know if he could break her heart and tell her to wait another year or so.

"Dave, why aren't you saying anything?" she asked.

"Oh. I was just thinking," he said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, what do you think about this being a nursery for a baby?"

"I like it," he said.

"You don't sound very excited," she said.

"Well, I can't wait to have a baby with you someday but right now I'm really tired so my emotions aren't in full bloom right now," he said.

"Oh. I see," she said. "Now. Let me show you the best room in the house," she said taking his hand and leading him to the master bedroom. She opened the door and led him into the room. "What do you think?" she said.

He looked around and couldn't believe how she arranged everything. He loved it. "Alex, this is great!" he said. He walked over to the closet and opened it. He looked in to see his clothes neatly organized along with his shoes on his side of the closet and then he looked at her clothes neatly organized along with her shoes on her side. "Great work," he said. "I see you had everything under control. You did a better job than I could ever do," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"So are you still mad at me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I don't know," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "I guess not," she said. "I just hate how you can be the sweetest guy and then the next you turn into a workaholic asshole."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a workaholic. I'm just trying to make that money for us to survive."

"I know, Baby, but you do have other obligations."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry," he said. At that point he was just trying to say anything to make her happy so he could get laid. He would agree with anything she said as long as it meant them being intimate. It had been a long time for him since before he left for Asia she was holding out on him for rescheduling court.

"It's okay, Baby," she said as she reached up and kissed his lips. "So…since this is the first time we're actually in the house together how about we celebrate?"

"Okay," he said with a smile. He moved her over to the bed and began their usual foreplay which led into them making love. In the end he still didn't agree with her but he said what he said to get some. It worked so in the end he got what he wanted and she got what she wanted. It was a win win situation for both of them. He was just going to wait to tell her about his career and putting a hold on the baby making. He wasn't sure how she was going to react but he knew it would all be negative.

***A/N: So Dave reschedule his court hearing for custody of the girls. Alex never went to Asia because she was sick. DAve has his WWE future planned out but Alex has no idea about it. Alex really wants to have a baby but Dave wants to put that on hold. Dave basically lied to Alex about how he felt just to get some from her. ... clearly his a-hole side is coming out. What did you think? Please review. Thanks for reading.**

***Chapter 51: John and RAndy meet Alex's mom. The guys go for their tuxedos. **


	51. Chapter 51

***Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you. **

John, Dave, Randy, Alex and Mel had arrived at Alex's mom's house. The only reason Alex even wanted to go there was so Brian could meet Randy and John and so that she could see Rosetta. Sylvia gave up teaching so that she could stay at home and since she was staying home she offered to baby-sit Rosey for Rosalia while she worked. "Randy, don't be disrespectful," said Dave. "Her mom will eat you alive."

"Dave, I think you're over exaggerating her mom can't be that bad," said Randy as they walked up to the door.

"Wanna bet?" asked Mel. "Her mom is horrible."

"Did you two ever stop to ask Alex how she feels about the negative talk about her mom. Alex, how do you feel about them talking about your mom like that?"

"I don't care because I know it's true," she said as she rang the door bell. "So, Baby, is Imani meeting you here?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "He should be here shortly and then he's going to RAW with us tonight."

"Cool," she said. "Is he bringing his son?"

"Yeah. He has to. Junior has to get fitted for his tux too. You'll love him he's a cute kid."

"I bet," said Alex.

Alex's mom opened the door while holding Rosey. "Hello, Alexandra. Who all do we have here. I know Dave and Melissa. But who are the other two."

"Hello, Mother. This is Randy and this is Mel's boyfriend John," said Alex. "Hey, Rosey." She said talking to the infant. Rosey smiled at her. "She is so cute. Here. I'll take her," said Alex as she took her from Sylvia.

"Oh boy," said Mel. "Alex has the baby no one is going to get her now."

"I know right," said Dave.

"You guys can come in," said Sylvia. She must have been having a good day because she was acting different than she usually did. She was actually being nice.

As Dave walked in the house he said, "Hey, Mom."

"Don't call me Mom," said Sylvia. "You can call me Mrs. Brooks."

"Mother, be nice," said Alex as she held Rosey. Rosey reached for her earrings and Alex said, "do you want my earrings?" Rosey smiled. Alex looked at her ears and said, "You have your own earrings."

"Yeah," said Sylvia. "Rosalia got her ears pierced when she was 6 months old. Her mom told her not to but she just didn't listen. What is it with you kids not listening to their parents. No baby should have their ears pierced. God forbid Rosetta get an ear infection and start pulling at her ears. She will rip her ear lobe off. I don't know why Rosalia wasn't thinking."

"And that's the Sylvia I was looking for," whispered Dave to Mel.

Mel laughed and said, "I know."

"Mother, Rosey is Rosalia's daughter. She can do what she wants."

"Would you get your daughter's ears pierced while she was a baby?" asked Sylvia.

"No I wouldn't because I think they should be able to choose. I say ages 3-5."

"Actually, Alex," said Dave, "it's Filipino culture to get a baby girl's ears pierced while she's a baby."

"Not in my house it's not Filipino culture. I will not allow it."

"Well, we'll discuss it when the time comes."

"Yeah. WE will."

"Are you two not getting along?" asked Sylvia.

"We are," said Alex. "He's just ugh. Sometimes."

"You're marrying him," said Sylvia.

"I know," she said.

"So what brings you guys here?"

"Well, Mrs. Brooks," said Randy, "we're here to go get fitted for Tuxedos and then we have a show at MSG tonight. Are you going to be there?"

"No," said Sylvia. "I don't watch barbaric things."

"Okay," said Randy. "So I can see where Alex gets her beauty from. You are really pretty. Are you sure you're Alex's mom and not her sister?"

Sylvia laughed and said, "I'm sure. Alexandra is my daughter. My ONLY daughter." She looked at Dave when she said that. She kind of gave him a warning look as to not break her heart or do anything to hurt her.

"I don't believe that," said Randy, "you look too young to be her mom."

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome."

Dave and Alex just rolled their eyes. "Let's go into the living room," said Sylvia, "Can I get anyone a drink?"

"No thank-you," said John.

"No," said Mel.

"I don't want a drink but if you would like some help I will be glad to help you," said Randy.

"Mother, can I have some water?"

"Sure, Alexandra."

"Thanks."

"No problem," said Sylvia. "Dave, do you want a drink?"

"No, Ma'am."

Sylvia and Randy walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "Look at Randy being the suck up as always," said John.

"Sylvia, likes him," said Mel.

"She does," said Alex. "She doesn't usually take too kindly to people like that."

"That's because Randy's in her face. 'are you sure you're Alex's mom' or 'you look too young to be her mom'," said Dave.

"He knows how to work it," said Mel. "So Alex, are you going to let anyone else hold the baby or are you going to hang on to her all day?"

"You want to hold her, Mel?"

"Yeah," she said getting up off the couch to get her. "Hello, Rosey," she said as she walked back to sit down. "I am amazed at how much she looks like Rosalia."

"I know. Nothing of her is Antonio."

"Well, that's kind of good," said Mel. "I don't think he's too cute."

"Neither do I but then again not everyone can be as cute or handsome as Dave," she said moving closer to him on the couch.

"Thanks," he said putting his arm around her. "I would kiss you but I don't want your mom to walk in here and clear her throat."

Alex laughed and said, "I know right."

Mel was having fun playing with Rosey. Rosey's laughs filled the room and John smiled at how Mel was interacting with the baby. "Do you want one of those?" he asked.

"Some day. Not anytime soon. I want to get a teaching job first," she said. "Then I'll think of having a baby. It's okay because Alex is going to be pregnant soon so if I feel maternal I'll just steal her baby for a couple hours and play with it."

"Alex isn't getting pregnant soon," said Dave.

"Really?" asked Mel, "Because from the way she likes Rosey and how she loves Steph's baby you better believe that you will be trying to make a baby on your wedding night."

"Not that soon," said Alex. "I do want time to be a newlywed."

"I don't know about trying to make a baby on our wedding night but I do know we'll be practicing the procedure," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," said Alex as she playfully hit him.

"Hey!" he said, "practice makes perfect. The more we practice the more perfect our baby will be."

Alex smiled and shook her head. "You are so wrong."

"Yeah. Mel and I can practice too," said John.

"Dude, you're not practicing. You're trying," said Dave. "You play with fire when there's no protection."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," said Mel. "Don't worry about how we're doing it. Worry about how you're doing it."

"Doing what?" asked Sylvia as her and Randy walked into the living room.

"Nothing, Mother," said Alex.

"Your friend Randy is very well mannered. Dave, you should take a lesson," said Sylvia as she handed Alex her drink.

"Okay, Sylvia," he said. He ran his finger tips on Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mother."

"You're welcome. So how is Florida?"

"Oh mother it is amazing. I love it down there. It's warm and when you guys had that big snowstorm last week we had no snow. I loved it. The house is nice and it's private so we don't random people knocking on our door. It's just great."

"That's good," she said. "I hope you have your father and me down there to visit."

"We will," said Alex. She wasn't so sure if they would or not but she told her mom what she wanted to hear.

"Is the house big?"

"Very big!" said Alex. "To me it's my Barbie Dreamhouse in real life."

"That's nice," said Sylvia. "I can't wait to see it." Rosey started crying. "I guess she's hungry or needs her diaper changed."

Mel smelled her diaper and said, "it's a diaper change."

"All right," said Sylvia. "Let me have her. I'll go change her diaper," she said taking Rosey from Mel.

"Mother, I'll change her diaper," said Alex.

"Alexandra? You want to change a diaper?"

"Yeah," she said. "I need to practice for the day I have a baby."

"She's not a baby doll," said Sylvia.

"I know. Let me practice," said Alex getting up off the couch.

"All right," said Sylvia as she handed Rosey to Alex and gave her the diaper bag.

"Dave, do you want to come help me?" asked Alex.

"Um. No. I'm good," he said.

"All right," she said.

"I'll help you," said Randy. Everyone looked at Randy in disbelief. "What? I know how to change diapers."

"Okay," said Alex. "Come on then."

"I'll go too," said Dave.

"Oh no," said Alex. "You didn't want to help me before so you can sit here while Randy and me go to change her diaper."

"Fine," said Dave. He didn't like the idea of Randy and Alex running off together to play house. Not that they were playing house he just didn't like the situation. He watched Alex and Randy walk to another room. He sighed to himself.

"I hope you have better parenting skills when you and Alexandra have a baby and don't pin all the work on her," said Sylvia.

"I'll be there for the baby," he said. "But that's not going to happen for a while so let's not worry about it."

"I know my daughter and it will be sooner than you think."

"We'll see," said Dave. "We'll see."

Meanwhile Randy and Alex were in another room changing Rosey. Alex laid her down on the floor and pulled her pants down. She unsnapped her bodysuit and went to take her diaper off. "Wait," said Randy. "Put the new diaper down underneath her."

"Okay," said Alex as she opened the new diaper and laid it under her. She unfastened the diaper and was blown away by the smell when she opened it. "Wow. That smells. This is gross. I can't do it," said Alex.

"What are you going to do when you and Dave have a baby? You can't cop out on poopy diapers," he said as he took over. "The key to changing a poopy diaper is to breathe with your mouth and not your nose. Try your hardest not to look at it. First you move the old dirty diaper and put it to the side. Then you take the baby wipe and wipe the baby's bottom then put the dirty wipes in the old diaper and roll it up. Then you close the new diaper and fasten it and the baby is good to go. Right, Rosey?" he asked as he tickled her stomach. Rosey giggled.

"Wow," said Alex, "who would have ever thought Mr. Ladies Man would be so good with babies." She said as she watched Randy snap the bodysuit and pull up her pants.

"Well, it's a gift," he said. "I don't really tell people this but I look forward to the day I become a dad. I like kids. I just never express that side of me. You guys just know me for the wild out of control Randy. You guys don't know the calm, quiet family guy I am." He said picking Rosey up and handing her to Alex. He grabbed the diaper and asked, "where should I put this?"

"If you go in the kitchen and go out the back door there are trashcans there. Put it in the green one," said Alex.

"Okay," he said. He walked to the kitchen as Alex walked back to the living room.

"How did it go?" asked Sylvia with a smile.

"It was gross. I couldn't do it," she said.

"Oh," she said, "you better get used to it because one day that's going to be your life."

"I know, Mother," she said sitting down next to Dave.

"Can I hold her?" asked Dave.

"Sure," said Alex with a smile as she handed Rosey to Dave. "You look so cute holding a baby."

"Thanks," he said.

"So, Alexandra, are you and Dave staying here tonight?"

"No, Mother because RAW isn't over until 11:30 by the time we get out of the Garden it will be midnight and then Imani, Randy, John, Mel and me are going back to Mel's apartment and having a party."

"Figures," said Sylvia. "When are you going to give up that lifestyle?"

"I don't know," said Alex. There was a knock at the door. "I think that is Imani and Junior."

"Probably," said Dave. "I'll go get it," he said handing Rosey back to Alex. He walked over to answer the door to see Imani and his son standing there. "What's up Man?"

"Nothing," he said. "I got lost on my way here."

"It's okay. You didn't miss anything except me getting ripped apart by my future mother-in-law."

"That sucks, Bro."

"I know. She hates me but she loves the guy that's macking on my fiance."

"Someone is macking on Alex? Do I need to kick some ass?"

"No," said Dave with a laugh. "The funny thing is Alex doesn't even know he's macking on her so it's all good. I'm not worried about it."

"Okay," he said.

"So come in and meet the guys and Sylvia."

"Okay," said Imani as he walked into the house.

They walked to the living room and Dave introduced Imani and Junior to everyone and once the introductions were done they got ready to go get fitted for their tuxes. "Baby, I'll be back," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips.

Sylvia cleared her throat after they were kissing for a while. "Sorry," said Alex as she pulled away from Dave. "Bye, Baby," she said taking his hand. "Let me walk you to the door."

"Okay, Babe," he said as they walked to the door. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you later." They kissed each other again. They pulled away and Alex said, "Bye."

"Bye," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. He walked out the door and they headed to the Tuxedo place to get fitted.

As they were getting fitted for their Tuxes all of the guys weren't happy with the pink ties. "Dave, pink ties come on," said John.

"John, do you see what I have to wear?" he asked showing him the pink vest. "It's really not that big of a deal. There's nothing wrong with guys wearing pink."

"Um. It's gay dude," said Randy.

"That is stereotypical," said Dave, "I wear pink and I'm as straight as can be."

"That's because you're a little more in touch with your feminine side then the rest of us," he said.

"That and I am comfortable enough with my sexuality that I have no problem wearing pink. I don't care."

"I care," said Randy.

"Me too," said John.

"It's just a pink tie relax."

"Dave's right. It's not a crisis," said Imani. "We're only wearing it for one night. It's not that big of a deal. I don't mind it. Dave is making this wedding about Alex and what she wants. He wants her to be happy so you guys should respect his decision to make Alex happy and not complain about it."

"Okay," said Randy.

"I guess you're right," said John. "It's about what Alex wants so I guess it's okay."

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"You're welcome," said Imani. "Look at Junior," he said showing the guys Junior in his white tux. "He is pimping in that tux."

"You're right he is pimping in that suit. I'm surprised Alex wanted him to wear white."

"I don't know but I love it," said Imani.

"So Dave, did you tell Alex yet?" asked John.

"Tell Alex what?" asked Imani.

"Well, genius here has decided to try out for a movie and he got the part. The only problem is the filming starts in October so he'll be gone for a couple months. He didn't' discuss it with Alex yet and he accepted it."

"Stupid, Man. Stupid," said Randy. "You should have told her. She is going to kick your ass when she finds out and you know it."

"I know. I'm just not ready to tell her yet," said Dave as he was getting fitted.

"And did you tell her you two aren't taking a honeymoon because you're wrestling for the championship the next day at the pay per view?" asked John.

"No. I will tell her then," he said.

"Alex is looking forward to that honeymoon in Hawaii," said Randy. "She really wanted to go."

"I know but I'll make it up to her."

"You better," said Randy. "She's going to be upset when she finds out."

"I know," said Dave, "and I feel bad for not being able to go to Hawaii but this is opportunity. I want to be on top that way I know my family has enough money to live off of while I'm out making movies."

"But shouldn't Alex be number one?" asked Imani.

"She should be but she's not," said Randy, "the only thing Dave is caring about right now is himself. He's looking out for the business instead of Alex."

"Dave, I think you should talk to Alex because if she finds out from someone else… she's going to be devastated. And you know she does those scripts so if she sees that you're going for the championship on June 25th she is going to be upset."

"Look, I will talk to Alex about it when I'm ready. Stop hassling me about it. This is mine and Alex's business no one else's. She told me she would stand behind me when it came to the movies. It's filming in New Orleans. We live in Tampa. I can come home for the weekends and I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I don't think you should start a marriage off with lies. It just doesn't sound like a good idea to me," said Imani.

"Look guys, I will talk to Alex about it later. She'll be happy about it because she loves me and she supports everything I do. I don't see why you guys keep saying she's going to be upset."

"Um, Dave, when you mess with a woman's honeymoon…. I think that's grounds for her to get a little upset. I mean. You can get the championship anytime after your honeymoon. You could go for it in July or August. It doesn't have to be the night after your wedding. That's supposed to be your time with Alex to seal the deal on the marriage. I think you should wait till after that," said Randy.

"Alex won't mind besides we'll be sealing the deal on the marriage all night on the wedding night," said Dave.

"Does Alex know you talk about her like this?" asked Imani.

"Like what? Having sex with her on our wedding night?"

"Yeah," he said.

"No," he said.

"You shouldn't talk about her that way," he said, "and it makes it sound like you're only with her for the sex and nothing else."

"Thank-you," said Randy, "finally someone that sees it through my eyes."

"I'm not only with Alex for the sex," he said. "That's just an extra bonus I like to cash in on. But seriously Alex is amazing. I love her to no end. She is a great woman. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's caring and she's funny. She's really fun to be around. She's just amazing all around and like I said the sex with her is just an extra bonus. Oh and she can get wild. She is down for anything. Let her get a little drunk and she goes into wild mode."

"That is true," said Randy. "Alex, is one woman I like to take drinking with us because you never know what's going to happen when she's there. She's made out with a couple chicks."

"More like 3," said John.

"What?"

"Her and Mel made out for Dave and me a few weeks ago when you were with Sam. Well, a lot more went down but still they made out."

"Damn," said Randy.

"So what's the name of the movie you're doing?" asked Imani changing the subject. He didn't like the way they were talking about Alex.

"It's called Wrong Side of Town," said Dave. "I play some guy named Ronnie. I'm not exactly the lead but I should be."

"Cool. What's the movie about?"

"It's about an ex-navy seal that gets into some trouble with a shady club owner after killing his brother. The guy puts a bounty out on him and he comes to my character for help. And I guess the club owner kidnaps his daughter and he tries to get her back."

"It sounds pretty cool. Congratulations," said Imani.

"Thanks," said Dave. He felt kind of bad for Alex because he had made plans without conversing with her first. Maybe his friends were right. It would upset Alex knowing that they weren't taking a honeymoon because of his job and he knew she would be upset because he was making a movie but never told her anything about it. He didn't know how he was going to tell her or when he was going to tell her all he knew is that everything was about to come tumbling down when he did. They were already walking on thin ice it wouldn't be long before they fell through the ice.

***A/N: So I agree with Imani..starting off a marriage on lies and secrets isn't the way to go. I think Dave better tell Alex his plans and quickly before she does find out from someone else..like her best male friend might let it slip...who knows...and they are kind of disrespectful when they talk about Alex. I'm sure she would be upset if she knew. And Sylvia liked RAndy..but she can't stand DAve. lol. So what did you think? Please review. **

**Chapter 52: Alex and Dave talk about his plans for the future...and Wrestlemania...does Dave become a champion or not...And Vince has a proposal for Alex. **


	52. Chapter 52

***Thank-you for all the reviews. YOu guys are awesome. Thanks. **

***You know who I own. **

"I can't believe that after everything we went through they postponed the hearing," said Dave. "How can a judge be undecided?"

"I don't know," said Alex looking at herself in the mirror. It had been two days since they went to court about custody of the girls. Glenda and Dave both stated their sides and why they should be the primary custodian of the girls but the judge postponed everything and rescheduled another hearing next month. In the mean time Keilani and Athena were staying with Glenda. It pissed Dave off a lot because Glenda did everything she could to make him look like the bad person and make herself look like mother Theresa. Dave made himself look like the better person but he was stating facts unlike Glenda so the judge couldn't decide on which parent the girls would be better off with so he postponed everything and scheduled another hearing where they would once again state why they should be the primary custodian of the girls and to see how much progress was made with Glenda and the girls. It was the beginning of March and Keilani had missed a large amount of days for the school year. She had missed so many days that they were considering holding her back for the year. Athena on the other hand had been going to school but emotionally she wasn't doing well. And that really concerned Dave.

Dave had gotten wind that the girls were going to testify at the next hearing and he wasn't sure if Athena could go through all that. "Well, it's obviously clear the girls should be with me," he said, as he was laying on the bed.

"They probably should but it all comes down to what the judge thinks, Dave."

"They're putting my girls on the stand next month. Athena isn't going to be able to handle that. She's already confused and Glenda is doing her best to overpower her and brainwash her into thinking I'm the bad guy. Athena asked me today if I loved her. I told her I did and asked why. She said her mom told her I didn't love her because I left before she was born. What kind of shit is that, Alex?"

"I don't know," she said walking over to get into bed. "If that's what is happening then maybe the girls shouldn't be with Glenda right now. She has a month to brainwash them. I don't agree with the judge's decision for them to stay with Glenda for this month. He should have given them to you until the next hearing. She is going to destroy those girls."

"She has already destroyed Keilani and now she's in the process of destroying Athena," said Dave. "I don't know. There's nothing I can do about it now. I just have to hope that at the next hearing the judge rules in my favor."

"It's okay, Baby," said Alex as she ran her hand over his chest. "I'm sure that you will end up getting custody. You just have to be patient."

"I know," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Thank-you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"For what?" asked Alex as she continued running her hand over his chest.

"For being there for me. And just being you. You're amazing."

"You're welcome. No matter what it is I'll be there for you," she said. "And I think you're amazing too."

"Thanks," he said. "So how does your body feel now?"

"Like I was hit by a bus still. It has been a while since I worked out. I still feel fat."

"You're not fat, Alex. I think you look fine."

"Dave, our wedding is in 3 months. THREE months. And right now I feel like I'm not going to fit into my wedding dress."

"Alex, relax. Your body looks no different to me than it did when I first started seeing you."

"I just feel fat," she said.

"You're not," said Dave. "You have no meat on your body whatsoever. I like your body just the way it is. Is it your mom saying you're fat again?"

"Maybe," she said. "She did tell me that I was packing on the pounds."

"You're not, Alex, don't listen to the bullshit she feeds you. Has she always said you were fat?"

"Pretty much all my life. She used to always say I was too fat or putting on too much weight. When I was in middle school I wouldn't eat because I was scared I would get too fat and because she kept telling me watch my food intake so I just stopped eating. I thought I was fat so to lose weight I just stopped eating."

"So you dealt with anorexia?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "and after not eating for a while I got really sick because of my anemia. It brought my iron even lower and I was losing too much weight. I spent a lot of time in the hospital hooked up to an I.V. to get nutrients pumped into my body. When I started eating again my body actually rejected the food. I could only eat small portions and gradually worked my way up. That was one of the worst times in my life and it all happened because my mom told me I was fat."

"Damn, Alex. Well, don't listen to her now. You're far from fat. Your body is amazing," he said. "You've got the best abs I've seen on a woman in my entire life. Your body is fit and healthy. Don't listen to what she says."

"So is yours except this chest hair. You should let me wax your chest," she said.

"No, Alex. I'll go to a professional to get it done. You might rip a nipple off."

"Dave, I will not," said Alex. "You don't even have that much. Just let me wax your chest for you. I'll let you shave my legs one time if you just let me wax your chest."

"As much as I would like to shave your legs for you I'm gonna have to pass on that. I am going to get it waxed off in a couple days for Wrestlemania."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"I guess," she said, "but you know what would really make me feel better?"

"What?" he asked. She reached up and whispered in his ear. As she whispered in his ear he smiled at what she was saying. "Really?"

"Yeah, Baby, really," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He rolled her over and laid his body on top of hers. It didn't take long before they started making love. When they finished they told each other how much they loved one another and soon drifted off to sleep.

A couple days later Dave was out getting his head shaved and getting his chest waxed while Alex was at home packing for their Wrestlemania weekend. It was going to be a busy weekend in Houston and she knew she probably wouldn't see Dave at all so she was planning on spending a romantic evening with him since they were leaving for RAW in Louisiana the next day and then heading to Texas to begin the Wrestlemania festivities. She finished packing earlier than she expected and Dave was still out getting his look perfected so she decided to get on the internet to look up some stuff that they could do on their honeymoon in Hawaii. She found some interesting things she would like to do while they were there so she printed them off and took them into the kitchen. She started to make dinner for the two of them. She had everything planned out. She was going to make them baked pasta with zucchini and mozzarella for dinner, with two candles lit, for desert they were having strawberries with whipped cream and then they were going to watch a movie and spend some time in the Jacuzzi. And then whatever else the evening led into. After they ate she was going to show Dave the ideas she printed off for them to do in Hawaii. She was really looking forward to going to Hawaii and being alone with her husband for a week without fans, without championships and stupid rules stating they couldn't hug or kiss each other. She just wanted that time to be alone with her husband. As the food was cooking she went upstairs to put on a white spaghetti strapped dress that wasn't too tight but wasn't too big either. When she was finished getting ready she went downstairs to the dining room and lit two candles and set two places for her and Dave. She was taking the baked pasta out of the oven when Dave came in the door.

"Alex, I'm home!" he yelled as he turned the lights on in the house.

"In the kitchen," she said.

He walked into the kitchen passing through the dining room. He saw the candles burning and could smell the baked pasta. "What's all this?" he asked as he walked over and kissed her lips.

"I just wanted to spend a romantic night with you since we leave for the road tomorrow and you'll be too busy to see me. So I just wanted to make tonight special."

"Nice," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah. Can you grab the wine and the wine glasses?"

"Sure, Babe," he said as he got in the cupboard and grabbed two wine glasses and grabbed the wine that was sitting on the island. They walked into the dining room and Alex put some food on their plates while he poured wine into the glasses. They each took a seat and began eating. "Mmm." said Dave as he bit into the baked pasta. "This is amazing."

"Thanks," she said. "I wanted to try something new."

"I think you just wanted to use the oven," said Dave.

"Hey! I have to get some use out of the kitchen. It's the best part of the house," she said. "Okay maybe not the best part but my favorite part."

"It's starting to be my favorite part of the house because it has you cooking more. I'm going to get so fat."

"The way you work out. Trust me you're not getting fat."

"I guess you're right. So are you ready for Wrestlemania?"

"I guess. I mean the weekend is going to suck because you're going to be working all weekend and I'll hardly see you. Plus I have to work at Axxess Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Vince put me at the kids zone. What is that all about? I work 6-11 on Thursday and Friday night, work 7-12 on Saturday and Sunday I work 8-12. It really sucks because there won't be any going out for me on Friday night and after Hall of Fame."

"I work Thursday night signing autographs 6-8, I have to answer questions on Saturday morning at 8-10 and Sunday morning I have another autograph session at 8-10 so I won't be going out Friday or Saturday either. You know Vince's rule. No drinking 12 hours before working."

"I hate that rule. I really do," said Alex. "Then again I don't' want to go out and show up at the kids zone drunk as anything."

"Yeah. That probably isn't a good idea. We can do lunch together on Saturday and Sunday."

"All right," she said. "And then we do have the after party."

"Yeah. After last year I think I'm going to skip it."

"Dave, why? That was last year. It's all right. We can go."

"It caused too much drama. I would rather go back to the hotel and hang out with you," he said.

"Whatever. So if you become the champion you don't want to go celebrate? You just want to go back to the hotel to hang out with me?"

"Yeah, Babe. The only person I need to celebrate with is you."

"That's sweet, Baby but I wouldn't mind going to the party for an hour or so."

"No. I'm good with just being with you," he said.

"Okay. So are you excited?"

"About what?"

"Fighting Cena for the championship?"

"Yeah," he said. "I can't wait. I was wondering though."

"Wondering what?" asked Alex.

"If you would go to ringside to cheer me on. You know be my manager or valet for the night."

"Um," said Alex, "I don't know."

"Come on, Alex," he said taking her hand. "You told me you would support me in anything. So why not support me at ringside?"

"Dave, I don't know," said Alex.

"Come on. Don't make me get down and beg," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to see you beg so I guess I'll accompany you to ringside to support you."

"Thanks so much, Babe," he said as he kissed her.

"You're welcome," she said.

"You are the best! I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

They continued talking while they ate and when they were finished eating Alex got the desert and the stuff about Hawaii. She walked into the dining room with it all and sat down next to Dave. "Strawberries with whipped cream?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Simple but romantic. I like that," he said taking a strawberry.

"Me too," she said laying down the Hawaii information and taking a strawberry of her own.

"Here," said Dave as he took the strawberry from her. "Let me feed it to you."

"Okay," she said as she took a bite of the strawberry. She got a strawberry to feed to him as well. "In a couple months this will be wedding cake," she said as she took another bite.

"I know," he said as he took a bite of the strawberry she was holding. "And then maybe your mom wouldn't hate me so much," he said.

"My mom doesn't hate you. She just thinks you could be a better man."

"How much better does she want me to get?" he asked putting the strawberry down.

"I don't know. I don't think you can get any better. I think you're amazing."

"Thanks. I think you're pretty amazing too," he said as he kissed her lips. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said before she kissed his lips passionately.

"Told you. Simple but romantic," he said with a smile. He saw the papers laying on the table and said "What is all this?" as he pulled Alex over to sit on his lap.

"Well," she said. "This is some information I got on Hawaii and all the fun things we can do while we're there on our honeymoon. You know after the first day or two?"

"Really?" asked Dave. He was pondering if he should tell her now that they weren't going to Hawaii or if he should wait till after the romantic evening was over.

"Yeah," she said, "Look. They have some really cool stuff. Like snorkeling. That is always fun."

"Yeah it is," he said looking at the papers. "Swimming with dolphins? Didn't we learn anything from Discovery Cove? I don't do well with mammals."

"Dave, don't be a chicken. Dolphins aren't going to hurt you. They're so awesome and amazing. I love dolphins."

"I know," said Dave. "I like them too but swimming with them doesn't tickle my fancy."

"I'm not going to let you chicken out this time. You're going to do it."

"Well, I know there is something I'm going to do," he said.

"I know," she said, "that's why I left out our first day there because I know what it's going to be like."

"You're pretty excited about it aren't you?" he asked feeling bad that he was about to ruin her excitement.

"Yeah. I can't wait," she said, "are you excited?"

"I'm excited, but I think we should talk, Alex."

"Okay," she said giving him a puzzling look.

"You're going to be upset with me but we're not going to Hawaii."

"Then where are we going?" asked Alex.

"To Philadelphia, PA."

"Philadelphia, PA? Isn't that where the pay-per-view is taking place the next night?"

"Yeah," he said.

"What is going on, Dave?"

"Okay. Well, Vince and Stephanie came to me a month ago proposing this big storyline between Edge and me. It's supposed to start at Backlash and run up until that pay-per-view. I'm supposed to be going for the championship. They asked if I was interested and I couldn't say no. I had to take the offer."

"Even though you knew that we were getting married June 24th and leaving for our honeymoon in Hawaii on the 25th. You still agreed to do it?"

"Well, yeah. It's a championship shot. Of course I took it."

"Okay. I'm confused. Are you marrying me or are you marrying the championship? Because to me it seems like you're more worried about winning that championship than you are about marrying me."

"Alex, well I'm marrying you. I know it sucks that we're not going to Hawaii but I will make it up to you. I promise. We'll go to Hawaii for our one year wedding anniversary. I promise and we'll go for two weeks. I promise."

"You promise?" asked Alex.

"Yes. I promise. I will make it up to you."

"Okay," she said, "one year anniversary will be spent in Hawaii for two weeks. I'm holding you to that."

"I promise, Alex. We'll be there for two weeks," he said.

"All right. So.. What's this I hear about you doing a movie?" she asked.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Um. I do read wrestling news sites. I find it pretty pathetic that a wrestling website had to tell me that my own fiancé was doing a movie and filming started in October. You know you could have told me."

"I was going to but I thought you would be upset," said Dave.

"Why would I be upset? I think it's awesome that you're doing a movie. I told you I would support you no matter what. I'm happy for you. Congratulations, Baby."

"Thanks," he said. "You do know I'll be in Louisiana for two months. But I will be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I'll also come home on weekends to be with you."

"Okay," she said. "But what about wrestling?"

"I'm going to take those two months off to film but they have been talking about delaying filming so I don't know what's going on," said Dave.

"Oh," said Alex. "So when are they looking to start filming if they don't start in October?"

"They're looking at January," he said.

"Okay," she said. "It doesn't matter because I'm going to support you no matter what."

"Thanks," he said. "By the way, you have a really boney butt."

"Shut up," she said getting up off his lap. She took his hand and helped him up. They kissed each other's lips before she led him into the living room to watch a movie. She already had the movie in the DVD player so they sat down on the couch. Before she could turn the TV on he leaned over and kissed her lips passionately. "You know we could always skip the movie and just go to the Jacuzzi."

"I like that idea," he said picking her up off the couch and walking over to the stairs.

"Wait," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"The candles."

"Okay," he said walking into the dining room to blow them out. After he blew the candles out he carried her upstairs and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. Once the water was filled he turned on the jets and they got in the tub. "This was a great idea," he said moving closer to her.

"Yeah it was," she said. "I love when we have nights like this."

"Me too. Just you and me. No Randy to interrupt us and no schedule to follow. I wish our life could be like this all the time."

"Me too," she said as she leaned over and kissed him passionately. "You know with you starting to film in January that gives us an extra couple months to try for a baby."

Dave moved away from Alex and said, "About that I was thinking we would wait a year or so before we worked on the baby thing. I mean I'm starting my movie career and I'm moving up in the WWE which means more travel time. There just isn't time for a baby."

"David, you said that when we got married we could try for a baby when I was ready. And I want to start trying by August."

"Alex, I know what I said but think about it if I travel more and I'm off filming movies how can I be there for you and the baby?"

"David, what is more important? Your obsession with being a champion and being on top and filming movies or me your future wife that wants to start a family?"

"Well, of course you would be more important. I just don't think there is time for a baby right now."

"David, it's not like I'm asking to get pregnant today. I'm asking to start trying. Just because we're trying doesn't mean it's automatically going to happen. It could take months even years."

"If it takes years then we have a problem."

"I know but you're totally missing the point but whatever. I don't' care. Once May rolls around I'm done with the birth control."

"Alex, that's stupid. Why can't it just be us for a while?"

"No, Dave, you're thinking more about you than us."

"Alex, all right. Maybe I'm being selfish. I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "But I do want to start trying."

"I know you do, Babe," he said pulling her over to him. "I see how much you love being with Rosey and how great you do with Nay Nay. I know you want a baby of your own. And if that's what you want to do I can't keep it from happening but just give me the next couple months to not try."

"I know," said Alex. "That's why I said May would end the birth control usage."

"All right," he said. "if it happens it happens and then that's when I'll cut down on my work schedule because I will be there. I want to be there," he said.

"Good because I want you to be there. I don't want to face it alone," she said.

"And I promise you won't have to," he said kissing her head.

"You promise?"

"I definitely promise to be there every step of the way when it happens," he said.

"All right," she said.

"So.. Let's practice," he said to her with a smile before they began making love.

A few days later they were in Houston, Texas for Wrestlemania. Like the previous year it was a busy weekend for Dave and him and Alex barely even saw each other. The only time they were together was when they went to sleep or were at Axxess working at different stations but they were in the same building at the same time. Even though they had planned to do lunch together they never did because Dave had to work out and train for his match on Sunday. They went to Hall of Fame together which was pretty fun for the both of them but once that was over the next day they went their separate ways again until the night of Wrestlemania. Dave and Alex were back in the locker room while Dave was stretching and getting ready for his big championship match. While he was stretching Alex was in the bathroom getting ready to accompany him at ringside. She tried on at least 4 different outfits before she finally picked a black halter top from BEBE and a pair of jeans with holes in them. She took her brown hair and brushed it into a side ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bench while Dave stretched himself to get prepared for his match. "Nervous, Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"You're not going to throw up are you?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Alex. "It might happen."

"Don't Alex," he said.

"I'll try not to but you know how it is when I get nervous."

"Do you want me to relax your nerves?" he asked sitting up with a smile.

"No, Dave, that's all right."

"Okay," he said. "So Justin is going to announce you as my fiancé Alexandra. Is that okay?"

"I guess," said Alex. "I prefer Alex over Alexandra but it's cool."

"What is your beef with the name Alexandra? I never understood that," he said.

"I don't like it. It's too girly for me. I never really did like it but my mom calls me Alexandra to spite me."

"I think Alexandra is a pretty name. In fact if I would have had another daughter with any other woman I would have named her Alexandra but since your name is Alexandra our daughter can't be called Alexandra."

"Not that I would strap my daughter with this name but your mom's name is Donna and so is your sister's name."

"I know," he said. "I just think Alexandra is a really pretty name. Can I call you Alexandra?"

"No. I don't like to be called that."

"All right," he said "fair enough but if it counts I think it's beautiful just like you."

"Aww. Thanks, Baby," she said with a smile.

"So what girl names do you like?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I do kind of like the name Olivia though since Rosetta was taken. I also like the name Natalya. What about you?"

"Other than Alexandra. I love the name Jordyn for a girl. Olivia and Natalya are pretty too but I really like Jordyn. What about boy names?"

"I like Jordyn for a girl too. As for boys I like the name Giovanni for a boy. Plus the name Caleb. I have always wanted my son's name to be Giovanni. What about you?"

"I like David Michael III," he said, "but if I had to choose another name… I have to say Benjamin. I like that name a lot."

"Benjamin is nice," she said. "I like that."

"I don't know why but I just really like that name for a boy."

"It's cute," she said.

"Baby naming is going to be fun when the time comes," he said.

"I know," said Alex.

Dave finished stretching for his match after their baby name talk and shortly after they were told it was time to go to the curtain. They walked to the curtain hand in hand. Dave massaged Alex's shoulders to calm her nerves. When his music cued she took a deep breath and walked out through the curtain holding his hand. Justin announced Batista and announced Alex as his fiancé. He eliminated his usual entrance since Alex was with her and walked to the ring holding her hand. He walked up the stairs followed by Alex. He held the ropes for her to climb in the ring with him. He got up on the ring posts while she stood in the middle of the ring. When he was done with that he walked over to her and said, "It's going to be okay," and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said before John's old music cued and tons of fake Cenas came out. Finally John's music cued and he made his way to the ring. Once he was announced the ref took the belt while John removed his shirt. The fans went crazy. It always amazed Alex how the teenage girls even some women would get so excited over the guy taking off his shirt. He threw it into the audience. Dave held the ropes for Alex to walk out of the ring. She walked down the stairs and stood outside the ring as the match began. She watched intensely cheering Dave on every time he had the upper hand. When Dave was down she would try to get the audience behind him but it was to no avail. Everyone seemed to be a Cena fan that night. The match went back and forth for a while. Until John had Dave in the STF. Dave looked like he was fading so Alex started hitting on the canvas to motivate him to move to the ropes. Dave used his strength to get to the ropes and he finally did. Cena broke the hold and pulled Dave away from the ropes and was about to lock him in the STF again until Dave counted. Dave started to get the upper hand. Cena was fading quick. Dave got John up for the Batista bomb and brought him down. He went for the cover but got a near fall on 2. He went for another Batista bomb and this time when he went for the cover the ref's hand hit the canvas 1-2-3! Dave had just became the WWE Champion. Alex was so happy. Even though she knew it meant more travel and less time together she was happy for him because after being out on injury all that time he deserved it. She walked up the steps and got into the ring. She hugged Dave and he hugged her back. "Congratulations, Baby," she said.

"Thanks, Babe. I love you," he said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she said. It was the end of Wrestlemania and the pyro was going off all around them as they kissed one more time. Dave took her hand and walked her over to the ropes where he held the ropes for her to climb out. Once they were down the stairs they walked to the back holding hands.

As they were walking to their locker room they ran into Vince. "Congratulations, Dave. You know what's next for your career right?"

"Yes, Vince. I do," he said.

"Good. And Alex, you did wonderful out there as a valet," he said.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"Are you two heading to the after party?" he asked.

"No, Vince. Tonight I'm celebrating this win with my fiancé," said Dave.

"That's cool," said Vince, "I hope you two have a good time."

"We will," said Dave as he looked at Alex.

"Oh. Alex, I have a question for you?" asked Vince.

"Um. Okay," she said.

"It's nothing bad," he said.

"Okay."

"Steph and me were watching you valet or manage tonight and you did a really good job. We were wondering if you would like to be Dave's Valet or Manager all the time?"

"Um. I don't know," said Alex.

"You don't have to give me an answer tonight but at least think about it okay?"

"Um okay," she said. She didn't know what to say.

***A/N: So the judge was undecided so they have to wait another month. DAve told Alex EVERYTHING she wasn't too upset and Dave shouldn't make promises if he's not sure he can keep them. And Alex accompanied Dave to ringside.. and now Vince wants her to be a manager or valet all the time.. DAve and Alex had a nice romantic evening. At least DAve came out of his a-hole character for this chapter. So what did you think? Please review. **


	53. Chapter 53

***Thank-you for all the reviews. You guys are great. Thanks. **

***You know who I own. **

The next day Dave and Alex were at the hotel gym working out. They were the only two in the gym because everyone else was still sleeping from the Wrestlemania after party. "So how does it feel to be the champion?" asked Alex.

"It's f**king awesome. I had no idea until yesterday evening that I was winning. Even though it's more traveling time it's also more money for us. We're talking a huge pay check. This is just what we needed," he said.

"Why does it have to be about money?" asked Alex. "Can't you just be happy that you're the champion?"

"Alex, come here," he said pulling her over to him. "I am happy that I am the champion. All the physical therapy and time off from injury was worth it all but the money is incredible. It's what I want to call baby money."

"Baby money?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yes, baby money. I want the money that I make while being the champion to be put aside and used for our baby when we have one. It will cover the crib, changing table, dressers, walker, car seat and everything we need for a baby. You're pretty serious about being a mommy so I figured to start putting money back for our kids now," said Dave. "Half the money I earn from movies, being a champion and working for WWE is going to be put back for our kids. I already have money on the back burner for Athena to go to college and money for Keilani when she decides what she wants to do. If she doesn't go to college she doesn't get it until she's 25. Same with Athena. Hers is college money but if she doesn't go to college it doesn't get touched until she's 25. This way I know if anything ever happens to me and I can't wrestle anymore my kids will be taken care of."

"That's good thinking," said Alex.

"It's better to be prepared," he said, "because since you insist on stopping the birth control in May anything could happen but I really want money put back for our kids."

"So you're just going to keep putting money back for them?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"That's sweet," she said. "I'm just really proud of you. You worked hard to win that championship. You went through Hell to get that. I'm just really proud of you."

"Thanks," he said, "and you showed me how proud of me you were last night. I just have to say going back to the hotel and ordering room service late at night. Having a great dinner with champagne and celebrating alone with you meant more to me than going to any after party where it would have just been drinking and dancing."

"I have to admit I really wanted to go to the after party but it was a lot more fun hanging out in the hotel. I had a great time."

"Me too," he said as he kissed her lips. "So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"Did you think about what Vince asked you?"

"About being your valet or manager full time?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't really thought about it. I wanted to talk to you about it first because I know when I started here last year you were dead set against me being a manager," said Alex.

"Alex, you've already accompanied me to ringside already. People know who you are. It doesn't make a difference if you decide to be my manager now."

"Well, I want to know how you feel about it? What if I was your manager? How would that affect us?"

"I wouldn't be exactly thrilled about it because you would be seen in the public eye. I have tried to keep you from the public eye as long as I could but I just wanted you to be out there with me last night. Being in the public eye once in a while is different than being in front of the public eye all the time. I try to keep my family out of the spotlight but at the same time it's your decision on what you want to do. That's just how I feel about it. I don't like the idea of you being in the spotlight but in the end it's your choice. If you chose to be my manager I guess I would be all right with it. I mean who has a problem with having a beautiful woman in their corner cheering them on? If you were my manager we would get to spend more time together. And let's face it with me being the champion we're looking at appearances, autograph sessions and photo shoots. Those are all things that will take my time away from you so if you're my manager that will give us more time together so maybe it won't be all that bad. As for affecting us I don't know, Alex. At some point it may take a toll on us but we can't really be sure. I'm not going to lie. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm a jealous guy. You're a beautiful woman. And I don't know how I feel about other guys looking at you and drooling over you. Being my manager could give you fans and that could cause something negative or something positive. I don't really know. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be your manager but not if it's going to cause negativity between us. I don't mind being in the public eye but if you really don't want me to be in the public eye then I won't be. I kinda liked being out at ringside with you last night cheering you on and watching you wrestle. It was amazing. It was so electrifying to be out there and see you achieve something you wanted so bad. I want to be there all the time for you whether you win or lose. I guess it all goes back to the supporting you no matter what. And I agree it will give us more time together. And you're a jealous guy? You don't have to tell me that. I know you are. I don't know why you get so jealous when I talk to other guys or another guy looks at me. The thing that should matter to you most is that the only man I'm looking at and the only man I love is you. I'm not going anywhere. I really want to go to the ring with you for every match to cheer you on. I really want to do that. Would it make you mad if I did?"

"Alex, I wouldn't be upset at all. If that's what you want to do then I'll support that decision. No matter what you choose it's not going to make me love you any less. So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to be your manager," she said.

"Are you sure because once you're my manager that can put you in storylines and things can get messy. You could be put in harm's way, have a wrestling move done on you or anything else Vince and Stephanie come up with. Would you be opposed to that?"

"Um. I don't know," said Alex. "I don't mind being written into storylines. That's pretty cool. As for the wrestling moves I'm not too sure about that. Can I be a heel?"

Dave laughed and said, "That's all up to Vince and Stephanie. Since I'm a heel you'll most likely be a heel too but I don't see little Ms. Sweetheart being a heel. Although heel Alex may be pretty hot."

"See? There's a plus I'll be hotter," she said. "I have to say when guys are heels they are hotter. I personally prefer your heel persona because it makes you that much hotter."

"So I have to be a heel to be hot?" he asked.

"Well, you're hot all the time but when you're in heel mode on the show you're so much hotter. It's like your bad boy coming out. I love it."

"Oh yeah," he said. "You like your bad boys."

"I love my bad boys," said Alex. "But you're my favorite bad boy."

"Okay, I'm going to go with this whole manager thing but I have some guidelines," said Dave.

"Um. Okay."

"First no short skirts. I don't need WWE fans seeing up your skirt since you wear them so short. Second no low cut tops. The WWE fans don't need to see the girls and third you have to always wear underwear and dress appropriately."

"Oh my God. I don't wear underwear one time and it's a big crisis," said Alex.

"One time? Alex, let's be for real here."

"I am being for real," she said with a smile.

"Right," he said. "I know you, Alex."

"You're right you do know me," she said. "So are you saying it's okay for me to be your manager?"

"Yeah," he said, "I may not be the number one fan of this idea but I did like you out there with me last night cheering me on. It made my adrenaline flow even more. So I guess I wouldn't mind you being out there all the time," he said.

"Thank-you so much, Baby!" she said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile before he kissed her.

They stood kissing in the gym until Randy, Mel and John came in. When they walked in and saw Alex and Dave kissing they stopped at the door. "These two never stop do they?" asked Mel.

"Nope," said John.

They walked over to where they were kissing and Randy said, "if you two need a room you can always go upstairs to yours."

Alex pulled away from Dave with a smile and said, "no we don't need a room."

"Well, I wasn't sure they way you two were all over one another."

"Hey, Champ," said John.

"Hey, John," said Dave.

"What's up with you? I would have thought that after winning that match you would have been at the party celebrating last night but we didn't' see you," said John.

"Oh. I didn't want to party last night. Alex and me had a late night dinner together and had our own celebration," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"Oh," said John. "You didn't miss too much. Just Hayes drinking too much as always and running his mouth."

"Glad I wasn't there. I hate when he takes too much in and goes off in a rant. He won't be giving any toasts at my wedding," said Dave.

"I think that would be funny," said Alex, "my mom would be so pissed listening to his rants."

"You know I don't get why you guys dislike Sylvia so much. I think she's sweet," said Randy.

"Sylvia sweet?" asked Dave. "You're kidding right?"

"No. I think she's a nice woman," said Randy.

"No she's not, Randy. You should see the real Sylvia. The Sylvia that slaps Alex across her face and gives the no sex before marriage talk. Or calling her daughter fat."

"Alex isn't fat though," said Randy.

"I know," said Dave, "look at her abs. Just look at her." He said touching her stomach.

"Dave," said Alex.

"Your mom thinks your fat?" asked Randy

"Her mom always thinks she's fat," said Mel.

"Alex is far from fat," said Randy. "That's crazy."

"Exactly," said Dave. "Anyway, Alex do you want to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked John.

"Yeah. I think we should," said Alex.

"Oh my God!" said Mel, "Alex is pregnant! Is that what you have to tell us?"

"Um. No. I'm not pregnant," said Alex.

"Then what?" asked Mel.

"I'm going to be Dave's manager full time now," she said.

"That is awesome," said Mel.

"For real?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm going to be on WWE TV now."

"That's cool. Congratulations," said John.

"Thanks," said Alex. "I'm going to be nervous as hell but it gives me more time with Dave."

"You'll do fine," said Randy with a smile. "You did a great job last night. I'm sure you're only going to get better."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're Welcome."

They finished talking after a while and then they went back to their workout. When they finished their workout they all showered up and went out for lunch. After they were done with lunch Alex and Dave arrived at the arena earlier than everyone so they could tell Vince that Alex decided to be a manager. When they told him he was happy and couldn't wait to write her into a couple storylines but Dave told Vince that it better not be anything crazy or anything that would hurt Alex. Vince promised that the storylines wouldn't involve anything crazy but some would involve Alex getting hurt but nothing serious. Even though Dave wasn't exactly happy about the idea of Alex being his manager because of her being publicized he had to admit it would be fun for both of them and they would have that opportunity to spend more time together and that's what he was looking forward to the most.

About a month later Alex and Dave were in Washington D.C. for the custody hearing. They were waiting outside the courtroom before the hearing began. As they were waiting Keilani, Athena and Glenda arrived with Glenda's other daughter Victoria and her new husband. "Dad!" yelled Athena as she stopped to hug her Dad.

"Hey, Athena. How are you?"

"Good. I missed you. Why didn't you come see me?"

"Athena, I couldn't. The judge wouldn't let me," he said.

"Oh," said Athena. "Well, I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said hugging her.

"Hi, Athena," said Alex.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you?"

"Good. I missed you too, Alex."

"I missed you," said Alex. "How is school?"

"It's good," she said.

"What about math?"

"I'm doing all right with math but not too good but I got better since you helped me. Thank-you."

"Athena, what are you doing?" asked Glenda.

"I'm talking to dad and Alex," she said.

"Come on," she said taking Athena by the arm and practically pulling her away from Dave and Alex.

"Glenda, don't be like this," said Dave.

"No, Dave. Don't try to be father of the year in front of her. You and me both know that you have never been there for Athena. Don't pretend to be there for her now to make yourself look good in front of her. Alex, that is your name right?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Don't let his father of the year act fool you. When you have kids he will do the same thing he did to me. Go out cheat on you. He'll be a father at first but then he'll get tired of it all and leave you."

"Um," said Alex.

"Glenda, it still amazes me after all these years that you still believe your own lies. How many times have you told yourself that to believe it?" asked Dave. "I may not have been in Athena's life as much as I was Keilani's but I was there. You wouldn't let me see them. I had to take you to court to get visitation because you did everything you could to keep me from seeing my kids. I left you because you're crazy and destructive. That lifestyle wasn't good for me and it's definitely not good for our kids and that's why I'm going for custody of them. They need stability. You can't provide a safe and stable environment for them."

"And you can with your little wrestling career?"

"Yes I can," said Dave, "and don't come here spewing your lies to my fiancé' you know the real reason while I left you. Don't make up your bullshit lies to tell her to make me look like the bad person when it was you all along."

"Okay, Dave. We'll see who the better parent is today," she said walking away.

"I'm sorry about that," said Dave.

"It's okay," said Alex. "I don't even know what she said. I wasn't listening. I just tuned her out."

"That's what I used to do too," said Dave.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Alex.

"I think everyone does that to her from time to time," he said wrapping his arm around her. She didn't look like her normal self so he said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said.

"Okay. Just checking."

"All right," said Mr. Schuller, "they're ready for us." Mr. Schuller was Dave's lawyer and had been since his divorce with Glenda. He was a pretty good attorney and Dave liked how no matter the circumstance he was there to defend Dave.

"Let's go," said Dave as he took Alex's hand and walked into the family courtroom. Alex took her seat while Dave took his.

The judge came into the room and they all stood until she said, "you can be seated." They all took their seats and she called Glenda to speak first. "So Mrs. Bautista why do you feel you should have primary custody of Keilani and Athena?"

"Well, Your Honor, I can provide a normal and steady life for them. I am always home. I do work but it doesn't take me away from my girls. I also don't go out to clubs like their father does and drink until I can't drink anymore. He even takes his fiancé along with him to the bars and they both get drunk. I don't think that's a good environment for them. Their father is always out working and never home so how can he be there to raise the girls? He can't. And finally he has never wanted to be in their life until recently when he got involved with his current girlfriend. He never made the effort to be there for them. He just decided to be a father. He doesn't realize that being a father is a 24 hour a day job and not when you want to be a parent," she said.

"Okay," said the judge. "So Mr. Bautista? You're a wrestler?"

"Yes, your honor," replied Dave.

"How would you care for your children if you were awarded custody of your children?"

"My mom has offered to move into our house to help with the girls since my work schedule is so hectic. I will be home 3 days a week to be with them along with my fiancé. We have discussed that once she has a baby she will be a stay at home mom so she would also be there to take care of the girls. They would never be left alone or unattended while I'm on the road."

"I see," she said, "Do you feel that you're a better parent than Glenda?"

"Yes, Your Honor, because Glenda is all about herself and not the girls. My 10 year old daughter called me about a month ago asking me if I loved her. I told her I did and she told me that her mother said I didn't because I was never there for her…"

"Objection," said Glenda's attorney. "That's hearsay, Your Honor."

"Sustained."

"Well, my 10 year old called me asking if I loved her because she was told that I didn't love her because I wasn't there for her when she was first born. She is struggling in math but is receiving no help from her step father or her mother. My fiancé has been helping her with her math and since she has been getting B's instead of the D's she was getting. I have a copy of her report card from the beginning of the year and a copy of her most recent report card after the help of my fiancé'," he said handing it to the judge. The judge looked over the report cards and saw the difference in her grades. "also your honor my oldest child hasn't been going to school on a regular basis because she's allowed to stay home. She has missed 45 days of the school year thus far and they are trying to hold her back because of truancy issues," said Dave. "I also have her report card that shows how many days of school she has missed and how her grades have dropped." He handed her report card to the judge.

The judge looked over the report card and said, "Why hasn't this child been in school?"

"Your Honor, some of those were sick days," said Glenda.

"A child does not have 45 sick days," said the judge. "How many of them were actual sick days?"

"10," said Glenda.

"And I assume you have doctor excuses for me to prove that they were sick days?"

"No Your Honor, I never took her to the doctor's."

"A child that has 10 sick days and you never took her to the doctor's?"

"No, Your Honor," said Glenda. "It wasn't serious."

"It must have been that serious since there were 10 sick days. What about the other 35 days? Why wasn't she in school then?"

"There was no reason, Your Honor. She didn't feel like going so I didn't send her and then some of the days she left for school but never went."

"Truancy is a very serious issue. You are aware you can be fined for truancy and not to mention Child protection services could step in and take them from you. Are you aware of how serious truancy is?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Were you aware of this when she was missing 45 days of school?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"So you just didn't care?"

"No, Your Honor," she said. When she said that Dave and Alex just shook their heads.

"I want to speak with the children in my chamber," said the judge. "I want to hear what they have to say before I make my decision."

"Okay, Your Honor," said Dave.

"Okay," said Glenda.

"I would like to speak with Keilani first." Keilani followed the judge into her chamber and took a seat. "Hello, Keilani."

"Hello," she said.

"I have a couple questions for you and then we'll be done okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"12," answered Keilani.

"I see," said the judge, "so what is it like living with your mom?"

"I love it. She's nice and she always tells us how much she loves us. She doesn't treat me like a baby and let's me do my own thing. Plus we always have family time together and we take fun family vacations and have fun family days. I really like it there."

"I see. What is it like when you go your dad's?"

"He always treats me like a baby and he's always yelling at me. And his fiancé'. I can't stand her she is mean and nasty to us. She made me vacuum the living room because I dropped chips on the floor. She was already vacuuming. She could have done it. And plus my dad doesn't get us that much because of his job. He likes his job better than he likes us. He also likes Alex better than he likes us."

"If you had the choice who would you want to live with your mom or your dad?"

"My mom because she's a better parent."

"All right, Thank-you, Keilani," said the judge. "Can you send Athena in here?"

"Yes, Your Honor," said Keilani as she got up and walked out the door. She got Athena for her and sent her to the chamber.

"Hello, Athena."

"Hi," said Athena shyly.

"How are you today?"

"Good," she said.

"I'm just going to ask you a couple questions okay?"

"Okay," said Athena looking down at the desk.

"What's it like living with your mom?"

"I don't know," said Athena. "It's okay but I do always get yelled at. She's always yelling at me and telling me what to do. Sometimes she tells me how to think too. She told me I shouldn't like Alex because she was taking my dad away from me but I don't think that's true. She also told me to dislike my dad because he doesn't care about me and he never did. Sometimes she calls me stupid when I do my math homework and get the problem wrong. If I do anything wrong she calls me stupid, dumb, idiot or moron. She laughs at me when I cry and she's just mean. I get scared when I'm in trouble too," she said.

"Why, Athena?" asked the judge. She was concerned with the things Athena was saying.

"Because sometimes she hits me with the belt or calls me names. I really don't like it there," she said.

"I see," said the judge. "What's it like when you go to your dad's?"

"I love it there. My dad doesn't yell at me or call me names. Neither does Alex. They never talk bad about my mom or try to make me think bad things about my mom. They're always hugging me and kissing me and telling me how much they love me. Alex always helps me with my math and she never gets upset or calls me names. If I make a mistake she tells me what I did wrong and helps me get it right for next time. When I'm sad they hug me and make me feel better. Alex always plays with me when I'm there and so does my dad. We do family things together and it's really fun."

The judge smiled and said, "Okay. If you had to choose who would you want to live with? Your mom or your dad?"

"My dad," said Athena. "He's the best dad in the world."

"Okay," said the judge. "Thank-you. I will be out shortly to state my decision. Thank-you, Athena."

"You're welcome."

Athena walked out to the courtroom and sat down next to her dad but Glenda motioned for her to go sit with her. In fear of getting in trouble she moved reluctantly over to her mom while the judge sat in the chambers going over all the information from the previous hearing and all the information from this hearing. After pondering for a while the judge came back to the courtroom as everyone stood up. "You may be seated." They all took a seat and she said, "After pondering and going over everything that was said today and everything that was said at the last hearing I have reached my decision. It was a tough decision but it is the best interest of the children that Keilani Rae Bautista and Athena Nicole Bautista would be better off in the primary custody of their father. The girls will reside with their father in Florida at the end of this school year. It is too late in the year to relocate the girls and have them start a new school so beginning May 31st the girls will be in the primary custody of their father."

When the judge read the verdict Dave breathed a sigh of relief and turned and hugged Alex. "We did it," he said.

"Yeah we did," said Alex.

"With that being said Glenda is still entitled to visitation. The girls will spend 2 weeks with their mother during summer vacation, Glenda will also have the girls during winter vacation from school and when they are on spring break."

"Thank-you. Your Honor," said Dave.

"I did this for the children. It is in their best interest. Court dismissed."

Dave got up and walked over to Alex and said, "So how do you feel?"

"I feel all right," she said. "The girls are going to be where they need to be. It is in their best interest to be with you. I'm happy for you," she said.

"Thanks for being here with me," he said.

"No problem," said Alex.

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex as she kissed his lips.

Athena came running over to them and said, "Dad! Does t his mean I'm going to live with you and Alex now?"

Dave pulled away from Alex and said, "Yeah, Athena. That's exactly what it means. You're going to live with us. You and Keilani."

"Thank-you, Dad!" she said hugging him. "And Alex, thank-you!" She hugged Alex too. Alex smiled because Athena seemed very happy to be living with them. Alex was happy too although if she knew what the next few months would hold she probably wouldn't have been so happy.

***A/N: So Alex is going to be DAve's manager. That's awesome. And Dave got custody of Athena and Keilani...something tells me that it's not going to be as great as they think it is. What did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 54: You can't have Dave and Alex getting married without Dave having a bachelor party and Alex having a bachelorette party. **


	54. Chapter 54

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

"Alex, your house is beautiful," said Rosalia as they walked down the stairs.

"Thanks," said Alex. Rosalia was staying in Tampa for the weekend for Alex's bachelorette party. "Who has Rosey while you're down here?"

"Antonio. He pitched a fit but I never get a chance to go out now that I have Rosey. Promise me, Alex after you and Dave get married don't rush into having kids. It will tie you down. I miss going out on Fridays and Saturdays. Don't get me wrong I love Rosey but sometimes I just want to go out with my friends."

"Oh," said Alex.

"I mean it, Alex. You'll miss this life of going where ever you want and doing whatever you want. A baby changes everything."

"Are you okay, Rosey?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just letting you know where your life is headed. First is marriage, then a baby and then all your freedom is gone," she said.

"Don't scare her," said Dave.

"I'm not trying to," said Rosalia.

"She's not scaring me, Dave. I already knew all this stuff anyway."

"Okay. And you still want a baby?"

"Eventually. When are you leaving anyway? Don't you have a party to get to?"

"Not for another hour. The guys are setting stuff up. Where's your set up crew?"

"Well, Mel is my set up crew and I can only imagine what she's doing with John right now since she won't see him tonight."

"Probably something we should be doing," he said pulling Alex into his arms.

"Yeah. Not tonight maybe tomorrow or Sunday. Who knows what kind of shape we'll be in tomorrow."

"So you're not going to show me how much you're going to miss me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"We have company," said Alex.

"I know," he said, "but no offense, Rosalia, but it doesn't matter to me. And you know that."

"I know," said Alex.

"Come on. Just real quick. I will make it quick I promise," said Dave kissing Alex's neck.

"Fine," she said. "Make it quick."

"That's all I wanted to hear," said Dave as he picked Alex up and took her to their bedroom. They didn't waste any time stripping down and didn't waste time getting to the business. While they were upstairs Rosalia started getting the food ready for the night and was waiting for Mel to get there with the drinks they were drinking before they went to the bar.

While Alex and Dave were upstairs the doorbell rang. Rosalia walked over and answered it. Mel was standing there with two bags of drinks and a bag with a game in it and supplies. "Come in," said Rosalia as she took a bag from Mel.

"Thanks, where's Alex?"

"With her man upstairs. Getting the business."

"Oh," said Mel. "Doesn't surprise me." They walked into the kitchen and Mel pulled out the drinks. While Rosalia pulled out stuff for the game and the supplies.

"A blow up doll?"

"Yeah. You'll see what that's for when we go to the bar."

"Um okay," she said, "and penis straws. That's great. It goes with my penis pasta."

"You made penis pasta?"

"Yeah," she said, "look." She showed Mel her pasta.

"That's awesome. Where'd you get the pasta?"

"From Spencer's. The same place I got Alex's present."

"I got her a present from Spencer's too. She's going to kill me when she opens it but it's all in good fun."

"That's what it's all about," said Rosalia. "Let's start setting stuff up a while."

"All right," said Mel as they began to set things up.

While they were setting things up Dave and Alex finished up their situation. "I love you," said Dave as he rolled off Alex.

"I love you too," she said sitting up. "I guess I should go jump in the shower and get ready for tonight. "

"I think I'm going to get dressed and go take a shower at John's and get ready for the night."

"All right," said Alex getting up out of the bed. Dave got out of bed and started getting dressed. Alex just threw on one of Dave's t-shirts so she could walk him to the door. Dave grabbed his clothes and shoes for the night and they started walking downstairs. "You know this seems weird," said Alex.

"What?"

"Us having sex so quickly and then not holding one another. Just rushing around to go out."

"I know but I told you I was making it quick," said Dave.

"I know but I like it all to be sentimental but it's okay," she said as they walked to the door.

"I understand," said Dave. "Well, I guess I'll see you some time tomorrow afternoon. Have fun tonight and don't get too out of control."

"Same goes for you. Don't get too out of control."

"I won't," said Dave, "let's make a deal Don't ask Don't tell."

"Don't ask don't tell. Anything that we do tonight will never be discussed with one another," said Alex.

"Deal," said Dave.

"Deal. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex as she kissed his lips. They spent a few minutes kissing before Alex pulled away and said, "All right. I have to go get ready. Have fun tonight."

"You too. Bye Baby."

"Bye," she said as she quickly kissed his lips. He walked out the door and she shut it behind him. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rosalia and Mel setting things up. "What's up guys?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I know what was up with you," said Mel.

"Shut up," said Alex. "Don't act like you weren't just doing the same thing I was."

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. Anyway. What are you wearing?"

"One of Dave's t-shirts. I'm about to go take a shower. I just threw it on so I could walk him down to the door."

"Okay. Well hurry up because Michelle, Maria and Kelly are going to be here soon."

"I know," said Alex, "but first what kind of drinks did you get?"

"I got Raspberry vodka, red bull, chocolate vodka and some coronas. I didn't get too much because of going to the bar. That's just for our warm ups."

"Nice," said Alex. "I love the penis straws by the way."

"Just wait until you see it all," said Mel.

"Can't wait," said Alex, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I will see you in a little bit."

"Okay," said Mel.

While Alex was taking her shower and the girls were setting up Dave arrived at John's house for his party. He rang the doorbell and John answered the door. "Dave, you're here early."

"Yeah.. Alex kicked me out. She wanted me to leave. Is it all right if I take a shower here?"

"Sure," he said. "You can use the guest bathroom."

"Thanks," said Dave.

"No problem. Randy, Mark, Imani and me are setting things up take your time."

"Okay," said Dave as he made his way to the guest bathroom to take a shower.

"What's he doing here so early?" asked Randy.

John laughed and said, "Alex kicked him out."

"She wanted to get the party started," said Randy.

"Knowing Alex probably."

"Are they going out to a club?"

"Yeah," said John, "I know where Mel is taking Alex so we're going to take Dave to a different one. The last thing we need is for them to run into each other and see what the other is doing. Mel has some wild plans for Alex. She makes ours look like a saint compared to what she has planned for Alex."

"I can only imagine. Those two girls are wild."

"Tell me about it," said John.

~ Alex's Party~

Alex came down the stairs in a black halter top and a blue denim mini skirt with holes that only came mid thigh. She had on a pair of black heels, her hair was half up half down and she put in hoop earrings. Michelle, Maria, Mel, Kelly and Rosalia were all in the living room waiting for her to come downstairs. She walked into the living room and Mel said, "Damn, Alex. Your little ho look is pretty hot."

"Um. Thanks but look at you. You're wearing the same thing as me except it's not a halter top and your skirt doesn't have holes in it," she said. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing," said Michelle. "Love the outfit."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"So who's ready to get crunk?" asked Mel.

"I'm definitely ready to get crunk," said Alex.

They walked into the kitchen and Mel gave everyone a shot glass. She got out the chocolate vodka and poured some into each shot glass. She picked up hers as everyone followed suit. "Here's to having the best bachelorette party ever and one wild night," said Mel.

"To a wild night," they said in unison and took the shot. They took a few more shots until they got drinks. They were just warming up and they were in for a wild night.

*Dave's Party*

While the girls were at Alex's house having a good time the guys down at John's house we're just getting the party starting. Dave came into the living room wearing a green and white polo and a pair of jeans and his Timberland boots. "Dave, I hope you're joking," said Randy.

"What?" asked Dave.

"You look like you just came back from a shopping spree at Baby Gap. Lose the polo dude."

"There's nothing wrong with this polo," said Dave.

"You look gay dude, You're not going to get any chicks dressing like that."

"And I need chicks why? I'm getting married next month."

"Dave, it's your bachelor party. This is your last shot to go out and get wild and get chicks. Just don't sleep with them."

"I know," said Dave. He thought about it for a minute and then said, "All right. I'll lose the polo." He took off his shirt and just wore a white wife beater and jeans. "Better?"

"Much," said Randy as they walked into the kitchen. Randy pulled out the shot glasses. He gave everyone a shot of cranberry vodka. He too raised his glass followed by everyone else and said, "Here's to a night of hot chicks, chicks with big tits and the best night Dave ever had." Everyone agreed and took the shot.

"Dave definitely needs to meet a chick tonight with the biggest tits ever," said John.

"I know that's right," said Dave, "Alex is definitely lacking in that department but she's not lacking anywhere else."

"Get her some implants," said Randy.

"Nah. I'm good with the body she has. Although the boobs could be a little bigger."

"I'm all for you having a good time tonight, Dave, but keep it in your pants. 10 minutes of pleasure isn't worth losing Alex over," said John.

"I know," said Dave. "I'll be wild but good."

"That's all I ask," said John. "But whatever happens tonight no one is allowed to tell Alex about."

"All right," said Imani.

"That's cool," said Randy.

"I won't," said Mark.

"Okay. So let the fun begin," said John. They continued taking shots and then started drinking some Jack Daniels.

After they had a few shots and drank a couple Jack Daniels Randy pulled out a game. "What the f**k is that?" asked Dave.

"It's a game to pin the boobs on the girl. It's like the adult version of Pin the tail on the donkey. Except here you pin the boobs on the girl where they're supposed to go but you have to do it blind folded."

"That's f**king ridiculous," said Dave.

"It will be fun," said Randy pinning the pin up on the door.

"Don't put holes in my door," said John, "use some tape, ya dumbass."

"Okay," said Randy taping it up. Once it was up Randy handed everyone a pair of boobs. "This game is genius," he said.

"You would think that," said Dave.

"You're first," said Randy.

"Fine," said Dave as he got a blindfold put on. Randy pointed him in the right direction and he found the pin up and taped the boobs on. He wasn't so good at it though because he was completely off. After Dave they all took turns trying to pin the boobs on the pin up and no one could pin them close enough except for Randy. They swore he cheated but he insisted he didn't. He had them perfectly placed in the right spot. "You definitely cheated," said Dave.

"No I didn't. I'm just good at finding where the boobs go."

"You would. You spend 57 % of your time looking at Alex's to know where they go," said Dave.

"I don't look at Alex's boobs."

"We've all seen it," said Mark. "You always check her out."

"I plead the 5th," said Randy taking a swig of Jack Daniels.

~Alex's party~

Meanwhile at Alex's party the girls had each gotten Alex a gift. After drinking a little bit she decided she wanted to open the gifts they got for her. "You have to open mine last," said Mel. "Because I know once you open mine you're going to flip shit."

"Oh boy," said Alex. "That makes me feel better about the gift," she said picking up Rosalia's gift. She sat and opened her gift and she laughed when she saw it. "Nice. Edible chocolate body paint," she said. "That's f**king awesome shit."

"Glad you like it," said Rosalia. "One of my friends got it for me for my bachelorette party. Antonio and me had so much fun with it. Which I think kind of led into Rosey being made but it's fun. Figured you and Dave would like it too."

"Thanks, Rose," said Alex. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun with it," she said with a smile. Next Maria handed her the gift she got her. Alex opened it and saw Husband Training flash cards. "Sweet," she said.

"Yeah. I figured Dave might need some training," said Maria.

"Alex, doesn't have to train Dave. She's got him whipped," said Mel.

"Hell yeah I do," said Alex. "But a little training couldn't hurt. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She opened her gift from Michelle next and it was Lickable massage oils in 3 different flavors. "Thanks, Michelle. You remembered from that sex toy party we went to that I bought that. It only lasted 3 weeks before it was gone. It was the best thing ever. Thanks."

"No problem," said Michelle.

"Okay. Don't get pissed," said Mel handing her gift to Alex.

"Why do I have a feeling it's something that's going to make me blush," said Alex.

"Because you probably will blush," she said. "Just open it and don't beat me up."

"I won't," said Alex as she opened the gift. She was kind of scared to open it. She knew the way Mel's mind worked and she knew it could be anything. When she finally opened it she saw a purple vibrator. "A DILDO!" she yelled. "You have got to be kidding me. What the hell?"

"See I knew you were going to get upset," said Mel. "Just listen to me. You know the times Dave is going to be on the road and you're going to be home by yourself you're going to get lonely. And if not it's perfect for foreplay. I'm just saying," she said.

"You would suggest that you freak."

"We're both freaks admit it."

"I know what I am," said Alex with a smile. "I'm a freak, so what. It's my life and being freaky leads to a healthy sex life."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Mel as she high fived her.

When Alex was done opening her gifts the girls played a similar game the guys played but they had to pin a penis on a pin up. That made for some entertainment since they were all a little tipsy and stumbling everywhere. So just them wearing a blind fold and trying to walk was pretty funny. No one really won because no one was even close. The one that was the closest was Maria and she pinned it on the guy's upper stomach.

When they finished the game there was a knock on the door. "Alex, I think that's for you," said Michelle in her southern accent.

"You guys didn't," said Alex as she walked over to the door.

"Maybe we did. Maybe we didn't," said Mel with a smile.

"You so did," said Alex as she opened the door to see a cute guy that you could tell worked out standing in a police uniform.

"I heard there was a party going on here and I just wanted to say that you guys need to keep it down," he said, "but first," he said as he burst into the house and started playing loud music.

"I'm going to kill you later," said Alex as her faced turned red as the guy danced in front of her. Even though it made Alex feel uncomfortable and embarrassed she started to enjoy it the more he danced. All the women were giving him money to dance and take it off. Things were getting pretty wild in Alex's living room as the guy started stripping down. Things were getting touchy feely and there was a lot of spanking going on. The girls were enjoying it so far it was one of the best things of the night. They were disappointed though when it was all over and he had to leave but once he was gone they got ready to hit the club where all the wildness fun was going to begin.

As they were getting ready to go out Mel pulled out the blow up doll which had been blown up and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Alex, come here," she said.

"What?" said Alex as she walked into the dining room to see the blow up doll. "What the f**k is that for?"

"Just come here," said Mel.

"No," said Alex. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Just let me see your hand."

"Fine," said Alex as she gave Mel her hand. Mel grabbed her hand and locked the handcuff on her and then put the other one on the blow up doll. She had handcuffed Alex to the doll. "um.. Mel."

"Relax," she said. "This is for you to wear to the club. What you're going to do is you're going to ask guys for their clothes so you can dress up your little friend and then after he's all dressed then you're going to do a scavenger hunt."

"I'm not asking guys for their clothes."

"Yeah. You are," said Mel. "It will be fun. And plus you're hot so I don't think any guys would have a problem taking their clothes off for you. I'm a girl and I wouldn't mind taking my clothes off for you. ."

"Mel, I wonder about you sometimes," said Alex with a laugh.

"I don't know about either of you," said Rosalia.

"We're straight. We're cool," said Alex. "Nothing to worry about."

"Uh huh," said Rosalia.

"Well, since I have to drag this dude along I'm naming him. His name is Bob."

"Why is Bob the first name that comes to mind?" asked Michelle.

"I don't know. But this is my date Bob."

~ Dave's Party~

As the girls headed to the club Dave and the guys were having their own little party with their female strippers. They got Dave two strippers which was over the top but Dave wasn't complaining. They were all acting like pigs. Paying them money, touching them and getting lap dances. Dave knew if Alex ever found out about the lap dances he got from the stripper she would be pissed but they had their don't ask don't tell deal in place so it didn't matter as long as he didn't sleep with anyone. "Guys, this is f**king awesome as hell," said Dave as the stripper danced in front of him. "Thanks."

"No problem, Man," said Imani.

They continued enjoying the show until the strippers left. Once the strippers left the guys got themselves together and headed to a different club than the girls. They arrived in style. John wanted to get them a spot in the VIP section but since he had a scavenger hunt for Dave to do he decided it would be best if they stayed down by the bar so that Dave could find what he needed to find. They found a table that was close to the bar and ordered a few rounds of shots. When they finished the shots John handed Dave his scavenger hunt list. "What is this?" asked Dave.

"That's stuff you need to do tonight since it's technically your last big night out with the guys."

"All right," said Dave as he looked over the list. "Well, I can cross off getting a lap dance from a stripper because that's been done already." He looked over the list some more and said, "I guess I'll start with number one. Find a girl with the name Alex or Alexandra and kiss her." He got up and walked around the bar asking different women their names. He finally came up to a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"My name is Dave, what's yours?"

"Alex," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, so I'm having my bachelor party tonight and my idiot friends gave me this scavenger hunt to do and one of the things on there is to find a girl with the name Alex or Alexandra and kiss her. So would you mind if I kissed you?"

"I'm cool with that," she said with a smile. They leaned in and kissed each other. Dave felt kind of bad for kissing her but who knew what kind of trouble Alex was up to.

When the kiss broke Dave said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Anything else I can help you with?"

Dave looked over the list and saw a couple things. "I need a girl to buy me a blow job shot."

"Okay," she said. "Can I have a blow job," she said to the bar tender. The bar tender got it for her and she paid him and handed it to Dave.

"Thanks," he said as he drank it down. He continued on with his scavenger hunt list. He serenaded the Alex girl at the bar and then had her do a body shot off of him from his belly button. She was even nice enough to give him her underwear and he got a tampon from her which he absolutely felt uncomfortable about. He hated that stuff a lot. He got his picture taken with a group of girls from a 21st birthday party and then he asked the 10 girls to write down why he shouldn't get married. Many of them said he was too hot and some said that it would just take away his freedom. After all that he had one more task to complete and that was going out to the dance floor and dancing by himself. He had no problem making himself look like a fool but after a few minutes a woman came over and started dancing with him. They were grinding on each other and just dancing like it was nothing. The guys came out and joined them as they found women of their own to dance with.

After they were done dancing the women came back to the table with them. John ordered a round of shots for them to do and they took a few shots until one of the girls suggest body shots. Dave didn't object and they began doing body shots off of each other. He wasn't trying to disrespect Alex he was just having a good time. He had to admit the girl he was doing body shots with was pretty hot and she was pretty busty so he did a few body shots from her breasts. And she felt adventurous and took body shots from the top of his pants. He was having a good time but getting messed up in the process. John was doing his best to keep everything under control and not allow something that shouldn't happen happen. When they were finished with the body shots Dave and the woman went out to the floor and started dancing again.

~Alex's party~

Alex and her friends arrived at the club and she had Bob handcuffed to her. As they walked into the club everyone was giving her weird looks which she ignored. She just wanted to find a couple guys that would give her some clothes for the doll. She found a group of good looking guys that were more than willing to give her some clothes for the doll. As they gave her clothes she dressed Bob. Once Bob was fully dressed Mel unlocked the handcuffs from both of them and sat the doll down on a chair in the club. "All right, Alex. Here's a list of things you need to do before the end of the night," said Mel as she handed it to her.

"Oh. Mel. Come on," she said.

"Alex, it's what you have to do."

"Fine," said Alex as she looked over the list. "All right. Let me do the blowjob shot with whipped cream and drink it without hands."

"Nice," said Mel as they walked over to the bar.

"Can I have a blowjob with whipped cream?" asked Alex. The bartender gave it to her but as she was about to pay for it the guy sitting at the bar next to her paid for it. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said smiling back. He had brown skin, dark brown eyes and he was pretty ripped. He wasn't too bad looking.

"All right, Alex, no hands. You skank," said Mel. "I know you won't have a problem with it."

"I'm good with the mouth. Don't hate," she said. She put her hands behind her back and used only her mouth to drink the shot down. She managed to do it with no problem. "See? It's all about that mouth," she said wiping her mouth.

"You're such a skank," said Mel.

"I learned to be a skank from you," said Alex. She looked over the list and said, "I already got a guy's underwear for Bob so does that count?"

"Yeah," said Mel.

"Okay," said Alex as she looked at the list some more. Her next task was to do a body shot off of a guy. She chose the cute guy sitting next to her. "Hey. Can I do a body shot off of you?"

"Sure but only if you let me do one off of you," he said.

"That's cool," she said. He ordered two shots. He laid down on the bar and Alex took a body shot from his belly button and that's when she realized another thing on the list was to see a guy's belly button and lick it so she took her opportunity then to do that.

"That was hot," he said. "My name is Mike, what's yours?"

"Alex," she said.

"Are you celebrating something?"

"Yeah. It's my bachelorette party," she said.

"Oh that sucks. You're taken already."

"Yeah. Pretty much," she said with a smile.

"It's okay but if you need help with anything else let me know."

"You want to do a tequila shot with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay." She ordered two tequila shots and paid for them. She went first. He put salt on his neck and held a lime in his mouth. She took the shot of tequila, licked the salt off his neck and then went to take the lime from his mouth but it turned into a kiss. She wasn't too worried about it. He then took his shot as she did the same thing as him with the salt and the lime. He licked the salt off her neck and then took the lime from her mouth and that too also turned into another kiss. She continued on with the list. Mike gave her a condom, she got the bartender's phone number, and Mike gave her a piggy back ride. She then got a random guy's phone number and called him breathing deeply into the phone and then hung up. She only had one more task to do and it was take her bra off at the bar. "Um Mel, I have a problem with this one."

"What?" she asked.

"I don't have a bra on. What do you want me to do? I'll take my shirt off if that works for you."

"Go for it," she said.

Alex got up on the bar and got all the guys' attention that she could and she took her shirt off exposing her breasts. She got hollers and whistles as she did it. Not to mention a lot of guys started buying her shots afterward. She put her shirt back on and started taking the shots the guys bought for her. She was surrounded by a group of guys and her friends came over to join in. After they took shots they went out on the floor and did some dancing. Alex was impressed with Rosalia because she was letting herself go. She forgot that she could be so fun since all she did now was be a mom. Alex was dancing with Mike and they were tearing it up on the floor. They were dancing and grinding on each other and just having fun.

When they were done dancing Mel, Alex, Rosalia and the guys went over to the bar and that's when things started getting wild. Mike didn't believe Alex when she told him she would make out with Mel so he dared her to make out with her. "All right," said Alex.

"Okay," said Mel as they kissed each other. They began making out at the bar.

"Damn!" said Mike. "That's f**king hot!"

Mel and Alex finally broke the kiss and Alex said, "see?"

"Damn, Girl."

After their kissing scene they did body shots off of each other from their belly buttons. Alex wasn't that daring to take a body shot from Mel's breasts and Alex didn't have any boobs to have Mel do a body shot from hers. Rosalia was a little concerned with how close Mel and Alex were and how they weren't afraid of doing anything. Rosalia allowed a couple guys to do body shots off of her and she did some off of them. The girls took a few more shots and had a couple more drinks before they left to head home. Alex was tore up. She didn't even know where she was or what she was doing by the end of the night. Mel wasn't in that best of shape either. It was a good thing they took a limo to the club because none of them were in any position to drive. Before they left the club Alex made out with that Mike guy and thanked him for helping out.

As they were walking out of the club Alex could barely stand up straight. She fell a couple times on the way out and the worst part about the club was there were stairs they had to go down. Alex could barely walk on level ground so it was no surprise when she fell down the stairs. "And that's why we have the bachelorette party a month before the wedding so that Alex doesn't have bruises for her big day," said Michelle.

"Shut up," said Alex as Mel helped her up. They couldn't help but to laugh. Alex wasn't feeling anything now but she knew the next day she would be in a lot of pain. They got in the limo and headed back to Alex's house. When they got back to Alex's house even though they were all pretty messed up it didn't stop them from drinking a couple Coronas. "Tonight was f**king awesome. Thanks guys," said Alex.

"You're welcome," they said. They spent some time talking about whatever they could get out without slurring the words and it wasn't too much. Alex eventually passed out on the couch from being so trashed and she was followed by Mel. It was a wild night for Alex but she enjoyed herself and it was the best night of her life.

~Dave's party~

After Dave finished dancing with that girl at the club he drank a little more before John decided it was time to go. He knew how Dave got when he had a few drinks in him and was with a woman. And he wanted to keep his promise to keep Dave out of trouble. Dave wasn't as bad as Alex was but he was pretty close. The guys left the club and headed to John's house. They sat in his living room when they got there and drank a little more. They pretty much spent the entire night drinking before they passed out around 6 in the morning. Before they passed out Dave thanked the guys for a great night and it was something he was going to miss once he married Alex but marrying her was worth giving up his partying lifestyle as long as she was willing to give hers up.

***A/N: So.. whose party was wilder? Dave's party or Alex's party? I don't know but Alex knows how to party and so does Dave. So what did you guys think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 55: Athena and Keilani move in, Rosey's first birthday party, last minute preparations for the wedding and the rehersal dinner. **


	55. Chapter 55

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great thank you. **

A couple days later Alex was sitting in her living room watching TV. She could swear she was still drunk from her bachelorette party. She got way too trashed and she was still recovering from it. She still had a great time though. She was doing better that day than she was the day before. The day before all she did was try to sleep it off and run to and from the bathroom. She spent more time in her bathroom the day before than she ever had. She thought it was funny that she still had a slight hangover and her body was still sore. She could hardly remember half the night but the parts she did remember were great. She had unexplainable bruises it was great. If she got some unexplainable bruises that meant she partied pretty hard.

As she was watching TV in a pair of Dave's basketball shorts and one of his t-shirts he came down the stairs. He didn't do too well the day before either. He was up for about 3 hours and then went to bed at 4 in the evening and never woke up until earlier that morning. He only woke up to eat and to come back home where he found Alex having a rough day. He had just as much fun at his party as Alex had at hers. He remembered all of it and he had to admit he had a good f**king time. He walked into the living room and said, "Hey, Baby," as he sat down on the couch next to her lifting her feet up and placing them on his lap as he sat down.

"Hey," she said.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I still have a hangover," she said, "but it's all good. I'm doing somewhat better today."

"Good," he said. "So my mom is going to be here soon with the girls."

"Oh," said Alex. She had almost forgotten about their new roommates.

"Are you sure you're all right with my mom moving in too?"

"I guess," said Alex. "We need someone to watch the girls while we're away."

"I just have a feeling you're upset about it all," he said rubbing the bottom part of her leg.

"I'm not upset about anything. I just want Keilani to know that while she's living here I'm her boss and she needs to be respectful."

"I already had a talk with both of them and they both understand that they need to be respectful of you."

"All right," she said. "I am kind of excited that they're going to be here. Doing hair, painting nails, taking them shopping.. I don't know. I just think it's going to be fun."

"See?" said Dave, "you guys already have things to bond over. Your girly stuff. For my sake I hope that when the time comes and we have a baby it's a boy. This girl stuff is going to drive me nuts."

"Well, did you ever try to play football or baseball or soccer with the girls? How about take them to a football game or any other sporting event?"

"Keilani has no part in that stuff. The only sportsy thing she engages in is watching the superbowl. She is not a sports girl. Athena on the other hand I play soccer with her when I can. She loves soccer. I've taken her to a few Wrestlemanias and some wrestling events. She loves it. She's a sports girl but at the same time she still likes getting her nails painted, wearing dresses and getting her hair done."

"So see? You can do the same thing with a girl that you do with a boy."

"That's true," he said. "So did you hear?"

"Hear what?" asked Alex.

"That the end of September we're going to Australia."

"Really?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah. And you're going to have your very first autograph session," he said.

"No f**king way," she said. "An autograph session?"

"Yep. You and me. In Sydney, Australia on September 23rd in the afternoon before our big live event."

"That is so awesome! I am so excited!"

"I figured you would be," he said with a smile. "I have to admit this whole manager/valet thing is working out great."

"I agree," she said. "I'll admit that at first I was a little scared that it would tear us apart but actually it brought us closer. Not too mention I get more time with my baby," she said as she kissed his lips.

"We can have a little more time together now if you want to," he said laying her down on the couch.

"A little more time together isn't so bad," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. She lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. She kissed his neck and gently bit on it.

As they were kissing each other and touching each other's bodies Dave heard the door open and his mom call out for him. "F**k," he said getting up off the couch. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on. "I promise, Baby, we will finish this later." He kissed her lips and handed her shirt to her.

"All right," she said putting her shirt on.

Once she had her shirt on Dave said, "we're in here, Mom."

"Okay," said Donna as her and the girls walked into the living room. "Wow, this room looks wonderful!"

"Thank-you," said Alex as she stood up.

"Alex, how are you?" asked Donna.

"Good. How are you?"

"Pretty good," she said.

"Alex!" said Athena as she ran over to hug her. She ran right past her dad and straight to Alex.

"Hello, Athena," said Alex as she hugged her back.

"Gee. Thanks, Athena," said Dave. "What am I chopped liver?"

"No, Dad," she said with a laugh. She walked over to hug her dad.

"Now that's better," he said hugging her back. "Hi, Keilani."

"Hi, Dad," she said. "Hi, Alex."

"Hi," said Alex. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm sorry that I was a brat to you," she said, "and I promise as long as I am here I will be respectful to you."

"It's okay," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said.

"Do you two want to see your rooms?" asked Alex. "I decorated them for you. I decorated them in a way that I thought you would like."

"Yeah," said Keilani.

"I do!" said Athena.

"Well, Let's go," said Alex as she took the girls upstairs to see their rooms.

Donna and Dave watched them go upstairs. "Well, DJ, I say you found yourself a pretty good wife this time. She is great with the girls. And Athena loves her. She wouldn't stop talking about her the whole way here and I think the things she said about her influenced Keilani a little bit. Because when we got into the car Keilani was not wanting to come here but after Athena built Alex up Keilani didn't seem so anti-living at dad's."

"Yeah. She is good with the girls. She loves babies and she loves kids. It's amazing how much she's changed in a year. Ever since her little cousin Rosey was born she's been about babies."

"I know that makes you happy because you always said you wanted to have more kids someday but you could never have kids with Angie. Maybe you and Alex will have a couple."

"I hope but I am trying to put it off but I don't think Alex is going to let it fly. She already stopped taking the pill," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two using protection until you get married?"

"Not exactly, Mom. I don't' want to talk to you about my sex life. I do pull out though. I think that upsets her a little bit but I'm not trying to get her pregnant before we're married. Her mom is nuts. She would figure the math out in a heartbeat."

"I can't wait till I meet Sylvia. I'm sure that's going to be interesting."

"Very," said Dave. "She's a conservative ."

"All the more fun," she said.

Meanwhile Alex showed Athena her room first. Athena walked in and looked around. "So? Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Athena. "Thank-you," she said hugging Alex.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. "Keilani, do you want to see yours?"

"Sure," she said. Alex had to admit she was being a lot friendlier and less bratty. They walked down to Keilani's room and Alex opened the door. As soon as Keilani stepped foot in her room and looked around at the room she grew a smile on her face. "Thank-you, Alex. I love it. This room is awesome!" She said hugging Alex. Alex wasn't expecting her to hug her but she hugged her back anyway.

"You're welcome," said Alex. "So do you girls want to go out to the pool?"

"Sure," said Keilani.

"Yeah," said Athena.

"All right, Athena, why don't you go down to your room to get ready while I talk to Keilani for a minute."

"Okay, Alex," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Keilani, I got you something that I thought you might like," said Alex as she walked over to one of Keilani's dressers. She got into the drawer and pulled out a little journal. "Here," she said handing it to Keilani.

"Thank-you but what is it for?"

"It's for you to write down how you feel. I know I'm not your favorite person and I know you probably don't like me and I know this has got to be tough on you. I can't even imagine how I would feel if I was in your position. I know how much you love your mom and I know you probably think I'm trying to take the place of your mom but I'm not. The only thing I want to be is your friend. Yes, I'm marrying your dad and that makes me your step mom but I would NEVER try to take the place of your mom. I just hope that one day we'll be close and be good friends but right now if you hate me I understand. I just hope one day you can stop hating me to get to know me. I am a nice person and not the monster you envision me to be."

"Thanks," said Keilani.

"You're welcome," said Alex as she was getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Alex…" said Keilani.

"Yeah?"

"Wait," she said.

"All right," said Alex.

"I don't hate you," said Keilani. "It's just I don't know. I love my dad and I just want to make sure he's with the best woman he deserves. I always wanted my mom and dad to get back together but I know it's never going to happen because they can't stand each other. I was just mad at you because I thought you were taking my dad away from my mom but the truth is my dad was already away from my mom and he wasn't going back. I know what I've said to you and done to you was bad and I'm sorry. If you would like I would still like to get to know you and I know you're not trying to take the place of my mom. And I'm sorry I'm not in your wedding because I was selfish but can we still be friends?"

"It's okay, Keilani. I understand why you did some of the things you did and said some of the things you said and that's okay. And of course we can still be friends," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. "Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome," she said. "Well, I'm going to get ready to go swimming. If you want to go you should get ready too."

"All right," said Keilani as she got out her swimsuit.

Alex and the girls spent some time in the pool that afternoon. Dave was impressed at how well the girls were doing but he was even more impressed at how nice Keilani was being to Alex. He had to admit his mom was right Alex was great with the girls and she was going to make a pretty good wife and then he realized that she would be an even better mom when the time came. He could tell that she really loved his girls and he could tell that they were both coming around and starting to like Alex more and more each day.

A few weeks later it was the night before the wedding and they were all in Connecticut rehearsing for the wedding. Alex's family arrived later than she and Dave arrived so she didn't get to see her Nonno or her Nonna. Her and Dave were discussing a few last minute things about the wedding when Alex's parents and grandparents arrived. In mid-conversation Alex saw her grandparents out of the corner of her eye and she interrupted Dave's sentence and yelled, "Nonno!" She ran over to her grandpa and hugged him. "Ciao, Nonno."

"Ciao, Alexandra," he said hugging her back. "Come va?"

"Molto nervoso ed emozionato!" She said she pretty much told him that she was nervous and excited for the wedding.

"Cercate bella," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Grazie," she said. "And hello, Nonna," she said hugging her grandma.

"Hello, Alex," she said hugging her granddaughter back.

"Do you guys want to meet Dave?"

"Of course we want to meet your future husband," said her grandma in her Italian accent. She spoke English very well it was Alex's nonno that didn't speak English too well.

"Okay," said Alex as she took their hands and walked them over to Dave. "Dave, I want you to meet my grandparents," she said.

"Okay," said Dave.

"Dave, this is my Nonna Rosetta and this is my Nonno Giovanni," she said, "And this is Dave."

"Nice to meet you," said Dave as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too," said Rosetta. Alex's grandpa said something in Italian that Dave didn't understand. "He wants to know if you are taking care of Alex," she said.

"Yes. I am," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. Alex's grandpa nodded at Dave's reply.

"Dad," said Athena as she walked up to Dave.

"Dave has kids?" asked Rosetta.

"Yes, Nonna. He has two girls. This is his youngest, Athena. Athena, this is my nonna Rosetta."

"Hello," said Athena.

"Hi," said Rosetta. "Athena is a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank-you," said Athena with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Rosetta. "How old are you?"

"10," she said.

"Wow," she said. "You're getting old."

"I know," said Athena.

After everyone caught up with one another and spent some time talking the priest went over how the wedding was going to go. He showed Dave where he was going to walk and where he was going to stand. He went over with the maid of honor and best man what they were supposed to do. The only problem with that was the Maid of Honor kept excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Everyone was standing in place except for the ring bearer and the flower girl and of course the bride-to-be. "All right," said the priest. "The ring bearer and the flower girl are going to walk down the aisle together right before the bride." Samantha and Junior practiced walking out but they were moving too fast. "Wait. Wait. Slow down." So they had to go back and try again. They were on their third try and finally got it right. Samantha was pretending to throw flowers down while Junior was smiling and holding a pillow with nothing on it. They made it to the front and then it was time for Alex to practice.

As Alex was ready to walk Mel said, "I have to go to the bathroom. I think I'm going to be sick." John gave her a look before she ran to the bathroom.

She ran passed Alex and Alex said, "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm sick," said Mel. "I need to find a bathroom quick."

"All right," said Alex. They all stood waiting for Mel to come back and when she finally did they went back to practicing. Sylvia was getting upset with her because she kept interrupting everything. Alex practiced walking down the aisle with her dad on one side and her Nonno on the other side. The priest went over the whole ceremony and how everything was going to go. After he went over the entire ceremony he told them how they were going to exit the garden. Mel managed to hang in there for the rest of the rehearsal but she wasn't sure how she was going to hold out the next day at the wedding. She didn't want to be the best friend that ruined her best friend's wedding day.

As they were exiting the garden John waited for Mel and said, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Babe. I just don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just feel really nauseous and the smell of these flowers aren't helping."

Rosalia who had heard the conversation said to her, "You're pregnant."

"I am not. I can't be," she said.

"You're getting sick randomly and the smell of the flowers are making you sick. You're pregnant. Trust me I know."

"Rosalia, I know I'm not," said Mel.

"Okay. Don't believe me but you will find out."

"I am not," said Mel.

"Okay," said Rosalia as she walked over to get Rosey from Antonio.

"Are you sure you're not?" asked John.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I think."

"You better find out," said John.

"I will," said Mel. "I promise. I hope I'm not. I am not ready to be a mom."

"Well, ready or not if you're pregnant there's nothing you can do about it but learn to deal with it and make the best of it."

"I know," she said.

They finally went to join everyone else for the dinner. The dinner was bound to be interesting because it was the first time that Alex's mom was meeting Dave's mom. They probably should have met each other before the night before the wedding but it was something Dave and Alex were dreading. They knew they weren't going to get along at all. They were complete opposites. "So are we ready for this?" asked Dave.

"I guess," said Alex. "They're going to be family tomorrow so I guess it's about time they met."

"You're right," said Dave. He walked to get his mom while Alex went to get Sylvia.

"Mother, I want you to meet Dave's mom."

"Alexandra, give me a minute. I'm trying to get the meal together. I spent all day cooking this meal for tonight just like I'm going to spend all night cooking the meal for the reception."

"All right," said Alex, "but you didn't' really have to cook all that food," she said looking at the food her mom was laying out. She began to help her mom.

"Alexandra, you don't need to help me. This is your night and this dinner is honor of you. Take it easy. Besides I don't' want you to mess up your manicure before your wedding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take it easy. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"I'm nervous," she said. "I don't know if I can do this," said Alex.

"Drink some wine before you walk down the aisle tomorrow it will calm you down."

"Some wine? Is that supposed to calm my nerves? How about the bottle?"

"Well, we don't' want you to slur through the wedding vows," said Sylvia.

"What's going on?" asked Rosalia as she walked into the gazebo holding Rosey.

"Alex is nervous about tomorrow," said Sylvia.

"It is kind of nerve racking," she said, "but it's really not that bad, Alex."

"I don't know. I'm so scared I'm going to mess up. Even though I know how everything is going to go tomorrow, I am still scared that I'm going to mess up on the vows or something."

"You won't mess up on the vows," said Rosalia, "but if you keep thinking you are you're going to psyche yourself out and mess them up. You have to be positive about it. Just think that once you get through it all you guys are going to be husband and wife, then you have to get through the reception and then the best part of the wedding night. Trust me it's good before you get married but it's even better once you're married," she said with a smile.

"Rosalia Marie," said Sylvia. "I thought you were a virgin when you married Antonio."

"Um. Aunt Sylvia. I kinda lied. I wasn't really a virgin. I wasn't even a virgin when I met him. I just didn't want the family to think badly of me."

"So you lied?"

"Well, I didn't want the speech from you Aunt Sylvia." Alex laughed because she knew the speech she was talking about. Sylvia gave everyone the speech no matter who it was. Mel had even gotten the speech before.

"I'm so disappointed in you."

"Sorry," she said.

"Let me see, Rosey," said Alex.

"All right," said Rosalia as she handed her to Alex.

"She's getting so big. I can't believe she's one already. And she just keeps getting cuter," said Alex, "Don't you?" she asked Rosey as she tickled her.

"Watch," said Rosalia, "I taught her to say Alex."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Rosey, say Alex."

"Ah-ex," she said.

"Aw. Very good!" said Alex. "That is so cute."

"Who is that Rosey?"

"Ah-ex."

"I love it," said Alex.

As they were standing in the gazebo Dave came in with Donna. "Sylvia, this is my mom Donna. Mom this is Alex's mom Sylvia."

"Hello, Donna," said Sylvia.

"Hello, Sylvia. It's nice to meet you. It's a shame our children decided to have us meet the night before they get married."

"I know," said Sylvia, "it's nice to meet you too. So where is Dave's father."

"Mother," said Alex.

"I was just curious," she said.

"It's okay, Alex," said Donna, "DJ's dad and me are divorced. We divorced back when our kids were young after I came out about my sexuality."

Dave started sweating and said, "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Coming out about your sexuality?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes. I'm homosexual. I thought you knew."

"No. Alexandra tends to leave things out."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Donna is still a cool person and she loves her son more than any mom I have ever seen love their son."

"Oh," said Donna.

"I'm serious. It's getting really hot," said Dave.

"Shh." said Alex.

"So you date women?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes," she said.

"I think I need a drink," said Dave.

"Dave, be quiet," said Alex.

"Okay," he said.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Donna.

"No," said Sylvia lying. She just didn't want to cause drama with Donna at the rehearsal dinner.

"All right. Everyone has the right to choose who they love. If it's a woman that makes Donna happy then that's what makes her happy. None of us can choose who we fall in love with," said Alex.

"Agreed," said Rosalia.

"I never said I had a problem with it," said Sylvia.

"It's your body language that says it," said Alex. "I can tell you're uncomfortable. And I'm sure Donna can too."

"I can," said Donna.

"I apologize. To each their own," said Sylvia. "I don't agree with it but to each their own. I didn't mean any offense."

"None taken," said Donna. "So do you want some help?"

"That would be great thank-you."

Donna began to help Sylvia while Rosalia, Alex and Dave walked out of the gazebo. "Well, that was awkward," said Rosalia.

"Wasn't it?" asked Dave.

"No matter how awkward it was, Dave, you shouldn't have been saying 'it's hot in here.' or whatever you said. You were making it worse."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay."

"And what is up with your best friend?" asked Dave, "she was running back and forth to the bathroom."

"I don't know," said Alex. "Maybe John's method of pulling out wasn't working."

"Are you saying she's pregnant?" asked Dave.

"No. I'm making the suggestion that could be what's wrong with her."

"Oh," said Dave. "I see you made a new buddy," he said looking at Rosey sleeping while Alex was holding her.

"Rosey loves me. I am her favorite person," she said.

"Alex might be right. Next to me I think she is Rosey's favorite," said Rosalia. "I hear Alex 50 times a day everyday."

"Nice," said Alex. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Here. I'll put her in the stroller," said Rosalia as she gently took her from Alex and walked her over to the stroller.

"Are you trying to tell me something," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex.

"Maybe," she said with a smile.

"Uh huh," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby. Just think tomorrow night at this time we'll be married."

"Yep. Tomorrow night at this time you'll be my wifey."

"Wifey?" she asked as they walked to the table.

"Yeah. You're going to be my wifey," he said pulling out her chair for her.

"You really need to stop watching MTV," said Alex as she sat down.

Their food was brought to them as everyone took their seats. Alex's mom had made baked macaroni and cheese, baked ziti and a lot of other Italian things. The adults each got a glass of champagne. Alex, Dave, Mel, Imani, Donna, Theodore, Keilani, Athena and Sylvia were sitting at a table. As soon as the food was brought to them and the macaroni and cheese was in front of Mel she said, "Ugh. I'm getting sick again," and ran to the bathroom.

Dave and Alex looked at each other and Alex said, "I think my suggestion was correct."

"Most likely," said Dave. When Mel came back to the table she declined champagne and just went with water. The guests began to eat the food and were having a good time socializing before the toasts began.

Donna stood up and said, "I would like to make a toast."

"Go ahead," said Sylvia.

"I may not be Dave's dad but when he was growing up I was both mom and dad to him and his sister. There were times when he was growing up that I didn't think he would make it till today. And I just want to say how grateful I am that my son is still alive today and marrying a woman as wonderful as Alex. I have seen many come and go but Alex is the best one I have seen him with. Alex, you are a great woman and I just want to thank you for being so great to my son. I hope you two are very happy together. To Dave and Alex," she said holding up her glass. The guests followed suit and they all took a sip from their glasses.

"Thanks, Mom," said Dave as he hugged her.

"Thank-you, Donna," said Alex with a smile.

Alex's dad stood up next to give a toast. "As Alex's father and Alex being my only daughter I have wanted the best for her since day one. The first time I held her in my arms I knew I was not going to let her settle for less than she deserved. She was so tiny and small and she wrapped her little hand around my finger. I knew right then I loved her more than anything in this world. A love a father has for their daughter is special. It's no secret to everyone here that Alex is a daddy's girl and she has always been. I have always wanted her to end up with someone she deserved and someone that would treat her with respect and love her more than anything in this world. And with Dave I see that. Dave, you have been so good to Alex and I'm very happy that she found you. I'm not going to lie but it's going to be very hard to give Alex away tomorrow but I know I'm giving her away to one of the best men I know. Just take care of my baby girl for me but just remember I loved her first and she still means the world to me. It's still hard for me to believe that this beautiful woman sitting next to me tonight is the same little girl I used to read Cinderella to every night. The same little girl that depended on me for everything and the same little princess that ran through the sprinklers on hot summer days and would build snowmen with me on snow days. I am proud to see the woman my daughter has grown up to be. A loving, caring, intelligent and independent woman. Alex, you will always have a place in my heart and I'm glad you found someone as wonderful as Dave and I just wish you two the best and hope that one day you both will know what it feels like to have a little girl that is as wonderful as you were. I love you both so much and I just want you to have happiness in your lives. To happiness," he said raising his glass. He had tears in his eyes as him and the guests took a sip from their glasses toward happiness.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Alex as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You're welcome, I love you, Baby Girl," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

Next Imani stood up, "I guess it's my turn to make a toast," he said. "I have known Dave for years and like his mom I have seen a lot of women come and go in his life but I have to say Alex has been the best thing to happen to him in a long time. When he started dating Alex I saw him do a total 180. He is a completely different person because of Alex and I'm glad that he found someone as wonderful as Alex. I have never seen him so happy before in my life. For a while I didn't even think he was capable of being happy but then Alex came into his life and I've never seen him so happy. I have seen these two together and I have not seen a couple so loving and happy as they are. They have their ups and downs like most people but they always come back to the one thing that holds them together… the love that they share. To Dave and Alex," he said holding up his glass. The guests followed the same routine as they did with previous toasts. He hugged Dave as he sat down.

Next Dave stood up and people started clapping. "All right," he said. "I have something to say. First I want to thank my mom for being there for me and helping me through a lot of stuff growing up. I want to thank her for supporting me through this whole relationship with Alex. I will admit at first I was scared to pursue it but my mom told me it was worth the chance and she was right. If I wouldn't have taken that chance I would not be here today with one of the most beautiful women on this earth. Which brings me to this. I want to thank Sylvia and Theodore for being wonderful parents to Alex and raising her to be such a wonderful woman. Sylvia, I want to thank-you for giving Alex her beauty and her intelligence. And Theodore, I want to thank you for giving Alex to me and allowing her to become my wife. I will thank you again tomorrow night when it's all official but thank you for giving me your daughter's hand in marriage. I also want to thank you for teaching Alex how to throw a right hook," he said as Randy and John snickered because of what happened that night in Vegas with the punch Alex delivered to Dave. "I just want to thank both of you for creating the most beautiful, intelligent, caring and wonderful woman I know. Thank-you. And Alex… my beautiful fiancé, soon to be wifey," he said. Alex rolled her eyes at him calling her wifey. "you complete me and I am so glad that I was there that day you were walking down the street and almost got hit by that bus. If that wouldn't have happened none of this would be happening. I believe it was fate that brought us together and I believe it's fate that is going to keep us together. I know I've done some things I'm not proud of and I'm sorry but you will always be number one to me and I love you more than anything in this world. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Imani is right. I have never been so happy with anyone like I am with you. You're an amazing woman. At first it was your beauty I fell in love with but then I got to know you better and it was your intelligence, your integrity and your willingness to forgive so easily, now it is your entire being that I have fallen in love with. I am so glad I met you and glad that you agreed to be my wife. Thank-you. I love you, Baby," he said as he raised his glass.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips.

When Alex and Dave finally stopped kissing Alex stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm not good at this whole toast giving and talking in front of people thing but I'm going to do my best," she said. "Mother and Daddy, I just want to thank-you for everything you've done for me in my life and everything you've given me whether it was a toy or a more importantly a life lesson I am thankful for. Mother, I know we don't always see eye to eye or get along that great but still I'm glad you're my mother and I wouldn't want another one. You're one of a kind. Even if you're giving lectures and disagreeing with everything I do I still love you and thank-you everyday for what you've given me in life. And daddy, you're right I've always been a daddy's girl. All my life there is not one thing you wouldn't have done for me and I'm so glad for you and that I could have a dad like you. There is no better dad in this world. Everything you've taught me in life whether it be to ride a bike without training wheels, how to drive a car or how to throw a right hook or to love everyone equally and not discriminate against anyone and to forgive mercifully no matter what the lesson may be I will never forget it. I have enjoyed being Daddy's princess all these years but now it's time for me to marry my prince and live my happily ever after and I want to thank you for giving me away tomorrow and allowing me to be with the one person in the world that makes me the happiest. Thank-you, Daddy, I love you. And Dave…my prince.. You've been there for me through a lot of tough times and it was you that kept me going and I thank you for that. You didn't have to do half the stuff that you did for me but you did and that is amazing. There is no other guy out there better than you and I look forward to becoming your wifey tomorrow if that's how you're putting it and starting our life together. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. We were definitely meant to be together. And I hope that we have many more years together and can embark on new adventures and experiences together. I love you, David. Thank-you for just being amazing. And Donna, thank-you for raising your son right. I won't go into all the things you've taught him but you've taught him a lot of helpful things but the most important thing you've taught him was to be a respectful, loving, caring gentleman. Thank-you," she said as she raised her glass and took a sip.

After her toast Dave and Alex both stood up and gave a toast to everyone that supported them and helped make the wedding possible. They also announced that they had gifts for their wedding party as a way to say thank-you. They told them how grateful they were to have them as friends and family and wouldn't exchange them for other friends or family.

When they were done with dinner Alex and Dave were going their separate ways for the night. Alex was staying in a hotel room with the girls while Dave was staying with the guys. "Your last night as a bachelor," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around Dave's waist.

"Yep. And tonight is your last night as a bachelorette. Are you going out tonight?"

"Probably not. We're just hanging out tonight talking and having a girls night. Are you going out?"

"No. We're just hanging out too," he said.

"I see. Well, I want to get to the hotel and get ready for the night. Tomorrow is a big day."

"A really big day. I'll see you tomorrow in front of the hotel at 1:00."

"Tomorrow at 1:00.. Okay," she said. "I love you," she said as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her again passionately.

***A/N: So sweet. Keilani, Athena and Alex are getting along for now. I thought Keilani and Alex talking was sweet. And how about the rehearsal.. Mel might have an announcement soon. All the toasting that was going on was sweet especially what her dad said..Sylvia didn't give a toast... So what did you think? Please review.**

***Chapter 56: Wedding bells are going to ring! **


	56. Chapter 56

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. You guys are awesome. Thank-you. **

"I don't think I can do this," said Mel as she was curling Alex's hair.

"Mel, you already started. Just continue please," said Alex looking at her friend in the mirror. "What's wrong with you anyway? All this sickness and shit pull yourself together."

"Alex, do you promise not to say anything to John or anyone.."

"Mel, you know me. I promise," she said. "I still have secrets from second grade that I haven't told anyone."

"I didn't want to tell you on your wedding day but you and possibly John are the only two I will tell today because I don't want to ruin your wedding."

"Okay," said Alex, "What is going on?"

"I'm pregnant," said Mel.

"Holy shit. No way," said Alex.

"Sad but fact. I'm pregnant."

"And why did you wait so long to tell me?" asked Alex as Mel continued curling her hair.

"I don't know. You were busy planning the wedding and I just found out yesterday morning. I was going to tell John but when he asked I told him I wasn't. And Rosalia suspects it."

"Wow. Congratulations. I would hug you but I don't want to get my neck burnt off by the curling iron."

Mel laughed and said, "thanks."

"You're welcome. This is too funny. There's going to be a little Cena running around soon. I can't wait for a little Bautista."

"Who knows what could happen tonight," said Mel. "You never know."

"That's true but Dave doesn't want a baby right now. He's made it clear. So I'll just wait."

"Oh yeah Mr. Movie maker.. And Championship winner.. Well maybe," she said.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm making the right choice by marrying him?"

"Alex. Dave LOVES you. I mean REALLY loves you so of course you're making the right choice. Don't doubt it for a second."

"Okay," said Alex. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"You're still getting your hair done?" asked Sylvia. "It's almost 12:40.. Dave is going to be here for you soon."

"I'm almost done, Mrs. Brooks," said Mel.

"Well, hurry up and you're popping out of that dress," she said.

"I know. Thanks," she said.

"You should have gotten a bigger dress," said Sylvia.

"Mother!" said Alex, "Let's not have any drama today."

"All right, Alexandra," she said.

"Finished," said Mel.

Alex stood up and looked at the back of her hair. "It's beautiful. Thank-you," she said as she hugged her. "congratulations," she whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she said.

"Finally," said Sylvia. "Let's get your dress on."

There was another knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex as she undressed and Mel was spraying hairspray on her hair. Alex's hair was half up half down with loose big curls. Rosalia walked in with Athena and Samantha. "Aw. You guys look beautiful," said Alex.

"Thank-you," they said.

"Athena, you know what you're reading right?"

"Yes," said Athena. "The thing from the Bible. Um 1st Corinthians."

"That's it," said Alex as her mom helped her put on her dress.

"You know I hate that belly button piercing," said Sylvia.

"No drama, Mother," she said.

"Okay but I'm just telling you," said Sylvia as she zipped Alex's dress in the back. Next she helped put Alex's veil on.

When Alex had her veil on she said, "How do I look?"

"Alex, you look beautiful," said Mel.

"Absolutely beautiful," said Rosalia.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. She put in her diamond earrings and then said, "My bag with my change of clothes is at Vince's right?"

"Right," said Mel. "I took care of that last night."

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome."

"Alexandra," said Sylvia. "I want you to have this." She said handing Alex a box.

Alex opened it to see white pearls. "Mother, they're beautiful. Thank-you," said Alex as she had her mom help her put them on.

"You're welcome. They were your grandma Alexandra's pearls. She gave them to me on my wedding day since she only had one child your father and since I was like a daughter to her she gave them to me. They have been passed down in their family for years for the first born daughter's wedding so when you have a little girl you can give them to her on her wedding day."

"Thank-you," she said with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"You're welcome," she said, "and you look beautiful. I can't believe my daughter is getting married. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," she said. "And thank-you for helping plan it all out mother. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said looking at her watch. "It's 1:00 p.m. It's time for you to go meet Dave."

"All right," said Alex as she grabbed her bouquet of pink and white roses. Mel walked behind her and held the back of her dress as they took the elevator down to the lobby. They walked outside and saw Dave standing there by the horse and carriage. The carriage was black and the horse was white. Alex smiled at how handsome Dave looked in his black tuxedo, pink vest and pink tie. He had just gotten his head shaved and he was looking good. "You look handsome," she said.

"Thank-you," he said, "And you look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said. He took her hand and helped her into the horse and carriage. Once Alex was seated he sat down beside her and then they were off to Vince's house riding down the streets of Greenwich, Connecticut.

When they arrived on Vince's estate some guests had already started to arrive and John and Randy were ushering people in. Alex was amazed at how different the guys looked all dressed up. After they arrived the wedding party was right behind them. The wedding party went into Vince's house until it was time for them to get ready for the wedding. Stephanie walked up to Alex with Aurora and said, "Alex, you look beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "Hi, Rory."

"Hi, Alex," she said as she hugged her. "You pretty."

"Thank-you, Rory," said Alex.

"All right, Rory, let's go out to the garden to wait for the wedding to start," said Stephanie as she took the little girl's hand and walked out the door.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Rosalia.

"I don't know. I'm getting nervous. I think I might throw up," said Alex.

"Breathe. Take a deep breath."

Alex took a few deep breaths. "I'm still nervous," she said. "And what if I start crying?"

"It's normal to cry. I cried. Just don't bawl."

"Okay," said Alex. "I don't' think I can do this. I'm too nervous."

"Just relax," said Rosalia. "You will be fine. Just be positive."

"Okay," said Alex. "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."

It was time for them to go to the end of the garden for the start of the wedding. Alex walked with Samantha holding her hand. When they got to the garden they stopped Dave got out the rings and placed them on Junior's pillow. "Be very careful with these," he said.

"Okay," said Junior looking at the rings.

Everyone got into position and Alex stood in the back with her dad and her Nonno. "Ah. Molto Bella," said her Nonno.

"Grazie," said Alex as she hugged him and he kissed her head.

"Alex, you look beautiful," said her dad, "I am so happy that you found someone as wonderful as Dave and even though it's going to be hard for me to give you away today I'm glad that I'm giving you away to someone as great as Dave. I can't believe you're all grown up now. You've grown up to be a very beautiful and intelligent woman. I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said as she hugged him.

"Don't cry, Alex," he said.

"I'm trying," she said with a smile.

Everyone started walking down the white carpet to the music playing. Dave walked to the front and took his spot as the rest of the wedding party slowing followed behind and took their places. Once the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in their places, Samantha and Junior walked down the aisle. Junior was soaking up the attention as he walked. He smiled at everyone as he walked passed them. Samantha on the other hand was a little more shy and she carefully dropped the flowers down onto the white carpet. When they got to the front Mel took Samantha and Imani took Junior to show them where to stand. The music began to play, the guests stood up to face the bride, and Alex began walking down the aisle with her dad on her right and her nonno on her left. She tried to hold back tears as she walked to the front.

When she got to the front she stopped as the priest said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company of witnesses to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and His Church; which Holy Estate Christ adorned with His presence and first miracle that He wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of St. Paul to be honorable among all men; and therefore, not entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly and in the fear of God. Into this Holy Estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?"

"We do," said Theodore as he put Alex's hand into Dave's hand and walked to sit down with Alex's nonno and their wives.

Athena walked over to the microphone to read 1st Corinthians 13 4-7, "Love is patient, love is kind, It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." As she finished she walked away from the microphone and went back to her standing position.

"At this time I would like to crown the bride and the groom as they did in early Greek times," said the priest. Imani walked over and placed the crowns on their heads. He switched them three times before he went back to his spot to stand. After they were crowned the priest poured wine into a cup also known as the common cup. He read the story of the marriage of Cana in Galilee when Jesus turned the water into wine. He then handed the cup to Dave and said, "now you two must drink from the common cup 3 times." Dave and Alex both held the cup and drank from it three times when they finished they handed it back to the priest.

Next the priest said, "Can I please have the 13 coins?" Keilani got up from her seat with the coins and put all 13 in the priest's hand. "These 13 coins are a dedication to the welfare of his wife and his children. I will place these into David's hand and he will then place them into Alexandra's hand." The priest took the 13 coins and placed them in Dave's hand. Dave then placed them into Alex's hand and then she gave them back to Keilani who took them and sat down.

After Keilani sat down the priest said, "At this time we will have the wedding vows. Please take hands." Dave and Alex took hands. "Do you David Michael Bautista Jr., take this woman Alexandra Nichole Brooks to be your wife? According to God's holy decree. Do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others to be faithful to only her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Dave.

"Do you Alexandra Nichole Brooks, take this man, David Michael Bautista Jr. to be your husband according to God's holy decree? Do you promise to be to be to him a loving and loyal wife to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others to be faithful to only him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said holding back from crying while her eyes filled with tears.

"Can I have the rings please?" asked the Priest. Junior walked over to the priest and gave him the rings. The priest took the rings and placed them in his hand. He handed Dave his ring for Alex and said, "Place this ring on Alexandra's finger and repeat after me." Dave put the ring on Alex's finger. "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"A symbol of my love."

"A symbol of my love," said Dave. You could hear him choking up as he said this.

"A sign that from this day forward and always."

"A sign that from this day forward and always," he said still holding back from crying.

"My love will surround you."

"My love will surround you," he said with tears in his eyes. Donna wiped a couple tears from her eyes as she watched her son.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said removing his hand from the ring and wiping away a couple tears. Alex saw this and she started to get teary eyed too.

The priest handed Alex her ring for Dave and said, "Alexandra, place this ring on David's finger and repeat after me." Alex placed the ring on Dave's finger. Alex's hand shook as she placed it on his finger. "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you," said Alex in a shaky voice.

"A symbol of my love."

"A symbol of my love," said Alex choking up.

"A sign that from this day forward and always."

"A sign that from this day forward and always," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"My love will surround you."

"My love will surround you," she said as her dad wiped tears from his eyes. It was official his daughter was grown up.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Alex as she choked on her words. She removed her hand from Dave's ring and wiped tears from her eyes.

"At this time the bride and groom will take their ceremonial walk which are their first steps together as a married couple." Imani came behind them to hold their crowns in place as the priest led them around the front in a circle three times. After the third time the priest stopped them in their original place and blessed them as a couple. "Please remove the crowns." Imani removed their crowns and went back to his place. The priest then said, "For as much as David and Alexandra have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that David and Alexandra are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, and only God can break the union they entered in to. By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dave and Alex took each other in their arms and kissed each other. The guests clapped as they witnessed the kiss. When they finished the kiss they turned and faced the guests. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. David Michael Bautista Jr." The guests stood up as they walked down the aisle holding hands followed by their wedding party.

Before the older wedding party guests went for their cocktail hour they got their pictures taken professionally while the guests went to the dining area. When they finished with the pictures they went for their cocktail hour. Mel declined because of her pregnancy but everyone else had a good time being served drink after drink. "Alex, you're not going to get wild are you?" asked Randy.

"Not in front of my mom," she said. "I don't get wild in front of her and plus I want to be somewhat sober for my wedding night with my husband," she said taking Dave's hand.

When the hour was over they went to join the other guests in the dining area. The wedding party walked in first and then Dave and Alex were announced by the DJ, "And for the first time welcome Mr. and Mrs. David Michael Bautista." Alex and Dave walked in hand in hand as the guests cheered and whistled.

Alex's dad greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "Congratulations, Princess."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said hugging him.

"And Dave, welcome to the family," he said hugging him.

"Thanks," said Dave. Dave and Alex went out to the middle of the floor and shared their first dance to "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. As they danced and everyone watched they talked. "So Mrs. Bautista, how does it feel to be married?"

"Great," she said. "I almost lost it at the wedding though during the exchanging of the rings."

"I know. I'm just glad you didn't throw up."

"Me too because I thought I was going to."

"I guess this means you no longer have to get the speech from your mom."

"Looks like I don't have to either. When we have a daughter she'll get it though."

"Absolutely," he said as he turned her.

"I love this song. It's so us," she said. "Because everyone thought that we weren't going to make it here but you're still the one I want."

"And you're still the one I love," he said as he kissed her lips. "And everyone said we wouldn't make it."

"But look at us now. I love you, " she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too," he said.

When the song was over Alex danced with her dad while Dave danced with Sylvia. That was an awkward moment for Dave to be dancing with Sylvia. All she kept telling him was to keep her daughter happy and not to break her heart. Then Dave danced with his mother while Alex danced with Imani. At an Italian reception it was required that every man danced with the bride and kissed her. It took a while for Alex to dance with them all but she finally made it to the last guy. Dave didn't like the whole dancing with other guys and kissing thing.

Finally the dancing ceased and Alex took a seat with Dave at their table along with the other guests to eat. They had so many Italian dishes it was unbelievable. They started off with stuffed mushrooms, ate olives, salami and then went to courses of pasta, meats, salads, fruits and roasted lamb while being served wine through the reception. By the time they were ready for other festivities they were stuffed. Not to mention every time they tried to eat someone would yell "Bacio, Baico" which meant kiss kiss in Italian. And every time someone yelled it Alex and Dave had to stand up and kiss. When they finished eating Alex took her veil off and gave it to Mel, Rosalia and other women to tear for good luck. That was followed by the breaking of a loaf of wheat bread on Alex's head. When the bread was broken the guests gathered the crumbs. "What's that all about?" asked Dave.

"It's for good luck and to help us become fertile. It's an Italian tradition."

"I see. I don't think we need any help in the fertile department."

" Italians like large families. They want the new bride and groom to be fertile so they can make a big family. Not happening here," said Alex.

"I say 3 kids and that's it."

"I say 2 and that's it but we can discuss that when the time comes," said Alex.

The breaking of the bread was followed by the breaking of the vase. Once the vase was broken Rosalia counted the pieces. "35," she said. "35 years of marital bliss!"

"Wow, 35 years," said Alex. "That's not too bad."

"35 years is a long time," said Dave, 'but I can handle it."

After that they did the Greek circle dance before Alex, Dave and the guys went into the house to change into regular clothes so they can dance. Once they were dressed they went back out to the reception and danced. Dave went off and danced with some of the guys while Alex danced with Samantha, Athena and Nayloni. They did the chicken dance, the Macarena, Cotton eyed Joe, and the Cha Cha Slide. Alex got tired so she took a break and went to sit down. Dave followed behind her and sat with her. And they were joined by Athena. "Are you okay?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'm tired. I need to take a break and get some rest," she said.

"You need to rest up because tonight is going to be a long night," he said.

"What does that mean, Dad?"

"Nothing," said Dave. "It just means we're going to celebrate our wedding together."

"Oh. Can I celebrate with you?"

"No," he said. "This is time for the bride and groom to celebrate alone."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Just talking," he said as he looked at Alex.

"Oh. That sounds boring."

"It won't be boring to you when you get married," he said.

"I'm never getting married," she said.

"Oh," said Dave. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Boys are gross," she said.

"Keep that attitude until you're 35 and we'll be good." They started playing the Electric Slide.

"Dad and Alex, come dance with me," said Athena.

"All right," said Alex as she got up.

"Okay," said Dave as he got up to join in during the electric slide.

They danced to a couple more songs before they had cake. They brought the cake out and it looked beautiful. A three layer cake with dark pink roses on the bottom layer, light pink roses on the 2nd layer and the colors alternated on the top layer. Dave and Alex stood in front of the cake and then cut a piece from the bottom layer together. The kids gathered around them as did a couple other guests. "Don't smash it in my face," said Alex.

"I won't," he said. "Don't smash it in mine."

"I won't," she said as she cut a little piece to feed to Dave. Dave took a little piece and fed it to Alex. She then fed him a small piece. Once they had given each other a small piece Dave couldn't resist so he took some icing off the piece of cake they cut and put it on Alex's face. "Asshole," she said as she took a little cake and shoved it in his face. He did the same thing to her as the kids laughed about it. When they were finished with their cake fest both their faces were covered with cake. Dave took Alex into his arms and kissed her lips passionately. When they were finished they got cleaned up and then sat down to eat cake normally without putting it on each other.

After they had cake Alex threw her bouquet. The guys laughed at how the girls wrestled for it. Rosalia even took Rosey out so she could catch it but she was one so it wasn't happening. Mel tried the best she could not to get caught up in a brawl since she was pregnant. Alex stood up on a chair and threw it. The girls fought over it and in the end it was Mel that caught it. "Well, it looks like you're next to get married, John."

"Don't even joke about that. I am not getting married or having kids for a long time."

"Well, your girlfriend just caught the bouquet."

"Look, Baby, I caught the bouquet," said Mel as she came over. "You know what that means."

"It means don't even think about it," he said.

"Oh come on. I want to get married," she said.

"Dave, do you see what your wife has done to my girlfriend? She put ideas of marriage in her head."

"John, I'm sure Mel had ideas of marriage before my wife did. I learned ALL girls dream of their wedding day."

"It sounds so weird Dave calling Alex his wife," said Randy.

"Get used to it," said Alex as she kissed Dave.

"Can't you two wait till you get to the hotel?" asked Randy.

"Possibly," said Alex with a smile. "Come on, Baby," she said to Dave. "Lets dance."

"Okay," said Dave as he took her hand and walked with her to dance. Mel and John followed suit. "So when do you want to go back to the hotel?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Soon, I guess. Can I tell you something? And you promise not to say anything to John?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, Babe," he said

"Mel's pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She told me," she said.

"John is going to flip shit."

"I know but we've been warning him for months."

"I know but he's going to flip."

"Oh well, next time he'll wrap it up. Glad we don't have to worry about that now."

"Exactly," he said.

Meanwhile John and Mel were dancing and Mel finally got the courage she had been looking for all day. "John, I have to tell you something but don't say anything."

"Okay," he said.

"I mean it. Don't tell anyone until everything is over tonight. This is Alex's night and I don't' want it ruined with what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay," said John.

"I'm pregnant."

John pushed her away and said, "What?"

"John. I'm pregnant," she said. "Don't push me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," said Mel. "I took 4 tests. They're all positive. I'm pregnant."

"I don't even know what to say," he said. "That's why you haven't been drinking all day."

"Yeah," she said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Mel. I guess we're just going to have to deal with it and make the best of the situation. I will do what I can," he said as he put his hand on her stomach. "And the only thing I can do is be its dad. We'll get through it," he said as he brought her close to him. "I love you, Mel. We'll make it I promise."

"I love you too," she said crying. "Just don't say anything tonight. Let Alex and Dave have their night."

"Okay," he said. "I won't."

Alex looked over at her best friend and said, "I think she told him."

"I think she did too. He's being pretty calm about it."

"Tell me about it," she said.

They continued dancing for a little while longer before Alex danced with her dad again and then she went back to dancing with Dave. It was getting later and Dave said, "Are you ready to go back to the hotel now?"

"Yeah," she said "but first they need to release the doves then we can go."

"All right," he said with a smile because he knew what was going to happen next. Alex told her mom that she wanted to leave so they released two white doves into the air to symbolize a new beginning. It took them forever to get out of there because everyone was hugging and congratulating them. When they finally got out of the reception they got onto the horse and carriage and Dave said, "All right, Mrs. Bautista, back to the hotel we go." The driver took off and they headed to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel Dave helped Alex off the carriage and took her into the hotel lobby. He got the key to their suite and they took the elevator up to their honeymoon suite. They stepped off the elevator and Dave led her to the room. He stopped outside their door, opened it and picked her up and carried her into the room. He shut the door behind them and they spent the night celebrating their marriage over and over again.

***A/N: They're married now! Yay. How long is that happiness going to last. And MEl told John she was pregnant..What did you guys think? Please review. Thank-you for reading. **


	57. Chapter 57

***As always thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thank you! = )**

The next morning Dave woke up before Alex. She was sound asleep wrapped up in his arms. Dave could feel her soft skin against his body. He wished he could stay in that moment forever. He had just had one of the best nights of his life. He slowly and carefully removed his arms from Alex and carefully removed the covers and got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts to put on and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. When he came out of the bathroom Alex was still passed out on the bed. He smiled as he watched his wife sleep. She looked so peaceful, he could stand and watch her sleep all day. He grabbed the phone and ordered breakfast for him and Alex. While he waited for the food he cleaned up their clothes from the night before and put them in their suitcases because shortly after breakfast they were going to hit the road to drive to Philadelphia, PA. He was starting to regret the fact that they weren't going to the airport to head to Hawaii and he felt bad because Alex really wanted to go to Hawaii but wrestling was his career and he was getting an opportunity he had waited for since he lost the championship a couple months before. That's why he figured he would make it up to her next year for their one year wedding anniversary and head there for two weeks. He promised her and he was not going to go back on his promise. He moved their luggage to the door and as he turned around he saw Alex stirring in the bed. She let out a soft moan and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed. Dave walked over to the bed and said, "Good morning, Mrs. Bautista." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"How was your night?" he asked with a smile as he sat down on the bed.

"Amazing! Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome and Thank-you," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her down. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck as he moved lower there was a knock on the door. "Shit," he said as he got up. "That's room service with our breakfast."

"You ordered us breakfast?" she asked with a smile as she got out of bed.

"Yeah. I wanted our first morning together as husband and wife to be special," he said as he tossed his button down shirt to her. "I didn't want us to have to eat at McDonald's or Burger King somewhere while we were driving to Philly," he said as he waited for her to finish buttoning the shirt before he opened the door. When she finally had on the shirt he opened the door. They wheeled the food in and before they left Dave tipped them. Dave got their food ready while Alex went to wash up before breakfast. He put two plates down on the table in the room and put the food on each plate. He had ordered French toast and strawberries with whipped cream for them. He also ordered a glass of orange juice for them. They were all Alex's favorites.

Alex walked out of the bathroom and over to the table and took a seat as Dave pulled out her chair for her. "Thank-you," she said with a smile. Dave walked over to the other end of the table and took a seat. Alex looked at the French toast in front of her and smiled. "They're cut in little hearts. That is so sweet," she said.

"I just want this first breakfast together as a married couple to be special and unforgettable," he said.

"I will never forget this morning or this moment. Very sweet gesture," she said pouring syrup on her French toast. "And you got us strawberries and whipped cream. My favorite breakfast ever," she said cutting her French toast.

"That's because this morning is all about you," he said taking a bite of his French toast. "I wish this entire day could be about you but we have to leave soon to go to Philly and we'll be on the road with Randy, John and Mel for 7 hours and then when we get to Philly we have to find a gym quick and get a work out in and then be at the arena by 5 and then the show starts. I'm sorry."

"Dave, it's okay. What time do we hit the road?" she asked.

"8:30 so that only gives us an hour and a half to be ready."

"Ugh," she said. "Does that include time for a quick shower?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe," he said looking at her with a smile. "So if John, Randy and Mel go out tonight do you want to go or continue celebrating our marriage?"

"Well, something tells me Mel won't be going out tonight and if Mel doesn't go then John won't go so that leaves only Randy and every time you two are together alone with me you guys get into fights so I'm going to say no and just continue our celebration. Especially if you win tonight."

"I hope I win."

"I hope you win too or I'm going to be pissed. I'm missing my honeymoon in Hawaii for this. You better bring a damn championship back to the hotel tonight."

"If Vince and Stephanie screwed me over I am going to be pissed off!" he said.

"You're going to be pissed? I mean if you give up your honeymoon to go for the championship they better be willing to give you another title run and if not someone is getting punched."

"I'll walk out," he said.

"Whoa. Let's not get too drastic now. We need that income and who knows maybe you'll get the championship and what did you call the big paycheck coming in?"

"Baby money," he said.

"That makes me happy."

"I figured it would," he said with a smile. "But I promise I will make this all up to you. We'll go to Hawaii next June for two weeks and once I'm done filming this movie I will take some more time off so we can start making a family."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really and if anything happens before that well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Okay," she said. "And by the way, Baby, don't say anything about Mel being pregnant to Mel or John because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. So promise me you'll keep it quiet until they tell you and when they do act surprised."

"Okay. I won't say anything and I'll do my best to act surprised."

"Thanks," she said. "I can't believe we're finally married," she said as she looked at her rings.

"Me either. I just want you to know that yesterday and last night made it the best day of my life."

"It was the best day of my life too," she said as she got up and walked over to Dave and sat on his lap.

"Was it everything you dreamed of?"

"It was everything I dreamed of and more. I couldn't have had a more perfect wedding," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I couldn't have married a more handsome or perfect man."

"And I couldn't have found a more perfect bride," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. As he kissed her he moved his hands up her shirt and fondled with her breasts. "Are you ready to take a shower?" he asked with a smile.

"Absolutely," she answered with a smile of her own. Dave picked Alex up as he got up out of the chair and carried her to the bathroom. He kissed her passionately as he held her. He stopped to turn the water on for the shower and kissed her again as the water ran. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she removed his shorts. When they were stripped down they climbed in the shower as the water hit their bodies. They took turns lathering each other up with soap and allowing the running water to rinse them off. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute and Dave leaned in and kissed Alex passionately. He backed her up against the wall and lifted her leg as he gently slid into her. He began to make love to her in the shower. As he made love to her Alex moaned out in pleasure as she ran her nails up and down his back. He continued making love to her until he finally released himself in her. As he finished he removed himself from her and put her leg down. He looked at her and said, "I love you, Mrs. Bautista."

"I love you too," she said as they kissed each other one more time. They took a few minutes in the shower before Dave turned the water off and they climbed out. He climbed out first and handed Alex a towel as she got out. "That was amazing," she said wrapping the towel around her.

"It was," he said wrapping the towel around his waist. They walked out of the bathroom and over to their suitcases to get out their clothes for the day. Alex just put on a pair of jean shorts and a teal tank top since they were going to be in the car for so long. She was just going to change into her other clothes at the arena. Dave put on jeans and t-shirt. Alex went into the bathroom to brush out her hair and to throw it up in a messy bun. While she was in the bathroom Dave's cell phone went off. He walked over to the nightstand and picked it up. He saw it was Randy calling and answered it, "what's up man?"

"Just making sure you two were up," said Randy, "I know you two had a long night."

"We're up and we're almost ready to go. We just got out of the shower. As soon as Alex is done with her hair we're going to be down in the lobby to meet you guys," he said as Alex walked out of the bathroom.

"All right, Man. How did last night go?"

"It was the best night of my life," he said as he smiled at Alex who smiled back at him as she put her brush in her purse.

"I bet, Man," he said. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you two were up. I'll see you in the lobby in a few minutes."

"All right, Man. See you in a few."

"Okay. Bye," said Randy.

"Bye," Dave said as he hung up his phone.

"Who was that, Baby?"

"It was Randy calling to see if we were awake. He thought we might still be asleep since we had a big night last night."

"A BIG night is right," she said with a smile.

"Your mind is in the gutter as always."

"I couldn't resist but yours had to be in the gutter too if you knew what I was referring too," she said smiling at him.

"It's that smile that tells me when your mind is in the gutter."

"Okay," she said. "So are we going now?"

"Yeah unfortunately. We're off to a long 7 hour drive with Randy, John and Mel. This should be fun."

"I agree," she said as she picked up her suitcase.

"What are you doing? Put that down. I'll carry it," he said.

"Okay," she said as she put it down. She just grabbed her purse while he grabbed the luggage and they headed out the door. They took the elevator down to the lobby and their friends were waiting for them. "Good morning," said Alex with a smile.

"Good morning," said John. "It took you guys long enough. Still celebrating?"

"Mr. Cena, I'm sure that's none of your business," said Alex with a smile.

"How was your night?" asked Mel.

"Amazing!" said Alex as they walked out to Randy's car. "It was the best night of my life."

"Do you beg to differ, Dave?" asked Randy

"Nope. It was all amazing. From the wedding, to the reception, to the wedding celebration, to the breakfast, to the shower and till now. It has all been amazing. Alex is the sweetest, most beautiful and most wonderful woman in this world and I'm glad I can call her my wife."

"Aw Baby, that was sweet. I'm glad I can call you my husband," she said as she kissed his lips.

"All right. If I have to deal with this newlywed lovey dovey stuff for 7 hours I am going to go nuts," said Randy.

"Don't hate," said Alex as she got in the car.

"No one is hating. I'm just simply saying cut out the lovey dovey stuff."

"Jealous much?" asked Mel getting in the car.

"Why is that the first thing everyone assumes that I'm jealous of Alex and Dave," said Randy shutting his door.

"Um, because it's pretty obvious you were crushing on her and now she's off the market for good so you know you don't have that one chance with her so you're jealous," said John.

"Randy was not crushing on me," said Alex. "He is just a really good friend."

"Whatever you want to believe, Alex, but Randy was crushing on you," said John.

"Randy crushes on anything with a vagina," said Dave.

"Look who's talking," said Randy. "If you wouldn't be married to Alex or even involved with Alex you would be sleeping with every women and her mama."

"All right," said Alex, "Cut it out. I do not want to hear about this for 7 hours," she said as Randy started the car.

"Someone is a little feisty for it being the day after their wedding," said Randy.

"Randy, don't instigate her," said Mel. "You know they were probably up all night and Alex is probably tired. Don't start with her like you do EVERY TIME we hit the road. I know Alex has no patience today to hear it and quite frankly I don't have the patience to hear it so just drive and keep your mouth shut."

"Damn, John, get your woman in check," said Randy.

"Son of a bitch," said Mel as she got up and went to hit Randy in the back of the head.

"Take it easy," said John in a whisper. "The baby remember?"

"I know but Ugh," she said sitting back down.

"That's two women, Randy. Your ladies charm is really working now huh?" Asked Dave with a chuckle.

"Baby," said Alex with a warning tone.

"All right," he said wrapping his arm over her shoulders. "Randy, did you turn the GPS on?"

"I don't need GPS," said Randy. "I can find Philly on my own. I think we can just go straight down the interstate."

"Do us a favor and use the GPS," said John.

"I don't want to," said Randy. "It's like a woman telling me how to drive."

Alex just shook her head and then laid her head down on Dave's shoulder. She took his hand and they intertwined fingers and she whispered, "this is going to be a long drive. I hope it's over soon."

"It will be over soon," said Dave as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

They drove for what seemed like years and it was clear Randy had no idea where he was or where he was driving to. Mel had to go to the bathroom every 20 minutes and her morning sickness was horrible that day as they drove past fields and the smell of cow manure filled the air. That was enough to make her sick so she had Randy pull over every time she got sick which took a lot of time but that was understandable. Randy being an idiot and not using the GPS was not. "Randy, you do know we've passed this spot at least 3 times already. I think you keep getting on and off the same place," said Alex, "do you know where we're going? Do you even know what state we're in?"

"I know where we're going," said Randy.

"Then why are we still in the same place we were 30 minutes ago?" asked Dave.

"If you think you're so smart why don't you drive?" asked Randy.

"If I was driving we wouldn't be lost because I would have been smart enough to turn on the GPS to know where I was going and by the way dumb ass we're in New Jersey and still an hour and a half away from Philly. And it's 3 in the afternoon we need to be at the arena BY 5 no later."

Randy cut across traffic wildly and pulled the car over with a sudden stop. Everyone jerked forward including Mel. "Easy, Jackass," said John. He put his hand on Mel's stomach and whispered, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Then tell Mr. Backseat driver back there to shut up and let me drive. I know where I'm going."

"If you knew where you were going smart ass we would be there by now. Now we have no time to work out and we'll be lucky if we even get there by 5 and I'm not trying to show up late for a pay-per-view. I don't want Vince's lecture. I'm going for the championship tonight and I don't need your stupidity jeopardizing that," said Dave.

"Oh here we go," said Randy, "Mr. Number One contender back there doesn't want to jeopardize his title shot. Mr. High and Mighty is too good to be a little late for a show."

"Randy, stop," said John. "He's right you should have used the GPS but you're so stubborn you just have to do things your way. Do us all favor and use the Damn GPS and get us to the arena."

"No. Let him continue," said Dave, "Not only is he jealous because of my wife he's jealous of my career status now. I'm sorry we all can't lead Legacy. They're holding you back not me," said Dave with a smirk.

"Dave," said Alex, "Don't."

"You want to talk about being held back. You held Evolution back because of your lack of wrestling skills. You're injury prone and a cry baby yet you're sitting on the top of WWE right now while I'm stuck in some sucky group. You don't see me getting injured as much as you do or crying like a baby to get a title shot or cry because you didn't get the title. If you don't win tonight are you going to threaten to walk out again?"

"Oh here we go," said John. "I think you should both knock it off."

"No let Mr. I destroyed a hotel room for $50,000 worth of damages get it off his chest," said Dave. "I may get injured but have I ever embarrassed the company in any way? I have never destroyed a hotel room, I never sexually harassed a Diva and I've never done anything to embarrass this company. And I do not cry like a baby."

"You're right you never sexually harassed a diva. You've only slept with half of them. And at least if I would have been with Alex I would have never treated her the way you do. You treat her like crap. Like right now you're on your way to Philly for a pay-per-view when you should be on your way to Hawaii to spend time with your new wife but your championship shot is more important. You can get other championship shots but you don't get another wedding night or another honeymoon. Your life should be about Alex and not about what you want. Alex wants things in life too but apparently what you want outweighs what she wants. You already suck as a husband and Alex deserves better a lot better."

"You don't need to worry about mine and Alex's life. Alex and me have come to an understanding about our lives and where they are going so mind your own business. And I don't suck as a husband. I am all about Alex," he said.

"No, you're not all about Alex because if you were you would know she wanted to go to Hawaii more than anything and wants nothing more than to start a family now but no championships and movies are more important. You're selfish and one day your marriage is going to come crumbling down because of your selfishness just like the last two did. And then that's when Alex will fine someone better. She deserves better than what you're giving to her. And don't sit there and say you're all about Alex when you're not. John and me are more about Alex than what you are and she's your wife not ours."

"Leave me out of it," said John. "I don't want my name mentioned in this at all."

"Alex?" asked Randy. "Is Dave all about you or no? How much did you want to go to Hawaii? And is this how you want to spend the first week of your marriage?"

"Dave is all about me to an extent and Dave at times it does seem like wrestling is more important than me and that your wants are more important than what I want but at the same time I wouldn't trade you in for anyone else. I wanted to go to Hawaii really bad but I understand the whole championship thing. I'll support him and we're going next year so it's not a big crisis and this may not be how I want to spend the first week of my marriage but this lifestyle is what it is and you learn to make sacrifices. As long as I'm with my husband I don't care how the week is spent as long as he's with me. And I think you two need to stop fighting and apologize, move on and let us get to Philly because sitting on the side of the road hearing you two fight is not getting us to Philly by 5."

"All right," said Dave, "I'm sorry Randy. You're the driver and you can drive however you want."

"It's okay, Dave. I'm sorry too. You're not that bad of a husband, and you're not a crybaby either. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dave.

"That's better," said Alex. "Now can we please get back on the road and get to Philly?"

"Guys, I don't know where we are," said Randy.

"We're in New Jersey," said Alex. "Right outside of New York. I can get us to Philly if you guys want me to."

"Oh God," said Mel. "Alex driving scares me."

"Shut up. I'm not that bad," said Alex.

"Really?" asked Dave with a smile.

"Shut up," said Alex.

"At this point I don't care who drives," said John, "I just want to get to the arena by 5 so I don't have to get another lecture from Vince."

"All right. Let Alex drive," said Dave.

"Okay," said Randy.

"You have insurance right?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," he said. "We're covered."

"All right," said Dave. "Be prepared for this SUV to be cranked up to 100 on the highway."

"I'll be safe for certain reasons," said Alex as she looked at Mel. She got out of the car and got into the driver's seat while Randy sat in the passenger's seat. Alex turned on the GPS and programmed it to get them to the Wachovia Center in Philly. She started the car and looked for on coming traffic before she got onto the highway. She drove surprisingly well and still got them to the arena by 5. She parked the car and everyone got out. Dave grabbed is bag and Alex put her clothes in it before they walked into the arena hand in hand. As they walked passed superstars they got some congratulations. They found their locker room and settled inside it. After they read over their scripts they went to catering for dinner. Alex was a little upset over what was supposed to happen during Dave's match but he calmed her down about it.

After they finished eating they went to the locker room to get ready for the match. Alex put on a white one shoulder top with a pair of jeans with holes in them. She put her hair into a side ponytail and walked out of the bathroom after applying a little make up. Dave was in his wrestling trunks but he didn't have on his boots or knee pads. He looked at Alex and said, "Isn't that a little risky to wear out there tonight? What if you have a wardrobe malfunction."

"I won't," said Alex. "Maria and Michelle taught me how to prevent that from happening."

"That's good. No one needs to see the girls but me," he said with a smile.

"We wouldn't want that," she said with a smile. "So. Where is everyone?"

"Randy is off talking to Cody and Ted about their match tonight and John and Mel went to catering to get something to eat."

"So we're alone?"

"Yeah. For a while," he said with a smile.

"Good," she said as she walked over to him and straddled his lap. They began kissing passionately followed by her laying soft kisses on his neck and gently biting and sucking on it while his hands explored her body.

"Do you think I'm a sucky husband?" he asked as he stopped exploring her body.

"No," said Alex, "Randy is an idiot. I think you're a great husband," she said as she started kissing his neck again.

"I just feel like I suck at the husband thing," he said.

"Dave, it's only been a day. You're not a bad husband," she said as she continued kissing his neck.

"Are you sure?"

Alex once again stopped kissing his neck and said, "Dave, listen to your wife. You are not a bad husband." She ran her hands over his head. "Okay?"

"Okay," he said as he allowed his lips to meet hers.

As they were making out John and Mel came back in the room. "Whoa!" Said John. "The newlyweds are at it."

Alex and Dave broke their kiss. Alex got up off of Dave's lap and fixed her shirt.

"Don't let us interrupt," said Mel with a laugh.

"It's okay," said Dave. "I have to stretch for my match."

"Yeah. And I'm going to get on the internet for a few minutes," said Alex as she pulled out her laptop. While Dave stretched for his match Alex surfed the internet. She went to a wrestling site and saw that it was announced that her and Dave got married yesterday. "Well, it's already been reported," said Alex.

"All ready?" asked Dave. "How do people f**king know this shit? It was a private wedding."

"I don't know," said Alex. "According to this it was an inside source close to the couple."

"Of course it was," he said. "How do you feel about that?"

"About what?"

"The fame?"

"I don't know. It's going to be weird but it is what it is. I just ask that I have my privacy."

"All right," said Dave as he went back to stretching. He was in full match mode so Alex knew to leave him alone so he could concentrate. She just continued surfing the net until it was time for them to go to the curtain.

Dave's music cued first and they walked out together. Alex paused while Dave did his entrance and then they walked to the ring hand in hand. They climbed the stairs and Dave held the ropes for her to get in the ring. He did his ring stuff before Edge's music cued. Edge hit the ring and did his thing. Before the match started Dave kissed Alex, let her out of the ring and then adjusted his knee pads. The ref went over the rules with them and had the bell rang. Dave and Edge locked up and the match went on from there. Dave had the upper hand many times through out the match but soon enough Edge took control. Edge nailed Dave with a spear was being down right brutal with him. Alex couldn't watch it anymore so she had to turn her back while she cheered Dave on. Finally after Edge got a couple near falls on him Dave took advantage. He started getting the upper hand until Edge did a reversal and he was back in control. It was a pretty good match. And soon Dave was back in control of the match. He was working on some stuff as Alex slipped the belt in the ring so the ref wouldn't see and she climbed up on the apron to distract the ref but as she was distracting the ref Dave went to hit Edge with the belt but Edge grabbed his arm and whipped him into the ref which knocked Alex off the apron. Alex fell back on the floor and it hurt like hell but it wasn't too bad for her first bump. She laid there for a few minutes before she got up as the match continued. Dave got control again and hit 2 Batista bombs on Edge before pinning him 1-2-3. Dave had won the match and Alex grabbed the belt and climbed in the ring. She gave the belt to Dave and he held it up in the air as he was announced the winner. He passionately kissed Alex before they exited the ring. The arena was filled with boos as they walked up the ramp. When they got to the back they shared one more kiss before Alex said, "Congratulations, Baby."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her lips one more time. "Let's go to the hotel and celebrate."

"Okay," she said with a smile. They walked to the locker room to get ready to go when John told them that they were all just going to head to Hershey, PA that night since they never checked in to their hotels. They would just check into their hotel in Hershey earlier than expected. Dave and Alex were a little disappointed but they knew once they got to Hershey they would celebrate together and even though they weren't going to be in Hawaii for their honeymoon they were going to make the best of their day at Hersheypark before RAW the next night. Once Dave was showered and dressed in basketball shorts and a wife beater and Alex was in a pair of Dave's shorts and a cami they all got in the car and headed toward Hershey.

***A/N: Awww.. the newlyweds are so cute and Randy is a little jealous. Wow Dave and Randy can really go at it and use personal stuff against each other. Dave won the championship! I wonder what would have happened if he didn't. Alex would have been upset. So what do you think? Please review and thank you for reading. **


	58. Chapter 58

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated. Thanks so much. **

The next morning around 8:00 a.m. Dave was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned as he heard it ring. He looked over at Alex to make sure it hadn't woken her up. He removed his arm from around her gently so he didn't wake her up and rolled over and grabbed his phone off the night stand. He looked at the name on the screen and saw it was Vince. "Yeah, Vince?" he said as he answered the phone.

"We need you at the Giant Center by 9," said Vince.

"Vince, that's a no can do. Alex and me are going to Hersheypark today to spend the day together since we didn't go on a honeymoon."

"I'm sorry but we had to make some changes to tonight's script and we need you."

"What kind of changes did you do? I thought Edge and me were going to feud it out and he was going to continue it tonight."

"Edge got injured last night so he's out. We have John Cena coming after you for the title now and that's going to go through Summerslam," said Vince, "so we need you to come and go over the script and work through the changes."

"But Vince, I promised my wife I would spend the day with her at the park. She's never been there and she's been looking forward to going."

"Dave, I'm sorry but sometimes you have to make sacrifices. I put you in this position because you are a stand up guy and I thought you could handle it. If you can't handle it I will take the belt off of you and give it to John because he doesn't mind missing out on a few things for our company. You and Alex can go to the park tomorrow."

"Vince, how long is it going to take?"

"It shouldn't take that long but you never know. If you need to you can go later in the afternoon."

"But we have to be at the Giant Center by 5.. There's no time for the park."

"Well, make your decision if you don't show up today you will have the title taken from you," said Vince. "So what's your decision?"

Dave thought for a minute. "First of all, I don't like you telling me to choose between my wife and my job because that's not fair. My wife will always be number one. And second of all, how can you threaten to take something from someone because they want to stick to their word?"

"Dave, when you got this job you knew what the schedule was like. Sometimes you have to miss out on stuff and I'm sorry. I know how much you want to make Alex happy and spend the day with her but at the same time we had to make some changes to the script and we need to work on it and go over how the storyline is going to start and when it's going to end and how."

"Fine, Vince, but this doesn't make me very happy. I'll just take Alex to the Park tomorrow. Alex and me have only been married for 2 days and I've already let her down by not going to Hawaii, having to drive 7 hours to Philly, wrestling a show and now not taking her to the park like I promised her."

"I'm sorry, Dave but we need to have this emergency meeting," said Vince.

"Fine. I'll be at the Giant Center by 9. I need to go shower and get some breakfast. Bye," he said slamming the phone shut. He threw his phone on the night stand and got out of bed. He slipped his shorts on and walked over to his bag and pulled out an outfit for the day and got his stuff ready for the show that night. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He climbed in the shower and allowed the water to hit him. He felt bad for breaking his promise to Alex but Vince made it clear what would happen if he didn't show up. He thought maybe he shouldn't show up and lose the title so he could be with Alex for the day but at the same time he gave up his honeymoon to win that title so if he lost it what would have been the point in giving up his honeymoon. He made his shower quick and when he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and shaved at the mirror and then brushed his teeth. He got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He sprayed himself with cologne. He walked out into the room to see Alex still asleep. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her so he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a note. He grabbed his stuff and headed over to the Giant Center after stopping at a McDonald's for breakfast that was down the street.

About 10 minutes after he left Alex woke up to her alarm going off. She was excited to spend the day with Dave and go to Hersheypark. She saw it was 8:40 when she turned her alarm off. She rolled over to see Dave wasn't there. She sat up in the bed and grabbed her cami and her shorts and put them on. She got out of bed to look for Dave before she realize he wasn't there. She thought maybe he just went for coffee for them or went to get them breakfast. She went into the bathroom to get a quick shower before they left for the park. When she got out she put on her black bikini with a white tank top and short pink shorts that said Aeropostale on the back in grey. That's when she noticed Dave's bag was missing and then she began to wonder. Then she finally saw the paper laying on the table. She picked it up and read it, "Alex, I'm so sorry. I was going to wake you up but you looked so peaceful. Vince is having an emergency meeting about a new storyline so I can't make it to the park today. We can go tomorrow. I am really sorry. I know how much you wanted to go but I will make it up to you. I promise. Again, I'm sorry. I love you, Dave." Alex was disappointed but not angry. She crumbled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. She walked over to the bed, grabbed her cell phone and laid down. She started texting Mel.

Alex: Hey wat's up?

Mel: nm. John left 2 go 2 the arena. U?

Alex: Dave left too. U wanna go to the choc. Spa?

Mel: nah. Morning sickness is bad.

Alex: oh. That sux.

After that Alex stated texting Randy to see what he was up to.

Alex: Hey. Wat's up?

Randy: just woke up. U?

Alex: same here. Wat r u doing 2day?

Randy: nothing. Maybe the gym. Idk.

Alex: oh. U wanna go 2 the park w/ me?

Randy: Thought Dave was going?

Alex: he had 2 work.

Randy: oh. That sucks. I'll go.

Alex: Really?

Randy: sure. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be there.

Alex: K. bye.

Randy: Bye.

Alex put her phone back down on the night stand and got a bag together to take to the park. She figured if Dave wasn't going to go and he wanted to work she would go and have a good time. She could have gone to the Hershey outlets but why go shopping when she could go to the park and have a good time with or without Dave. She was not going to let it ruin her day but she was going to say something to Dave when they got to the arena.

About 20 minutes later Randy came to the door and knocked on it. Alex grabbed her cell phone and put it in her bag. She opened the door and said, "Hey."

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yep. Have you ever been here?" She asked walking out of the room.

"Yeah a couple times. It's really fun. And I guess they just opened this huge water park so that's gotta be fun. And they have some really cool coasters. Are you scared of roller coasters?"

"Nope. I love roller coasters!"

"Good. So you do have your stuff for the arena tonight right?"

"Yeah. I know Giant Center is right next to the park."

"Yep," he said. "I was thinking we would spend the day at the park and then walk over to the arena. We can park at the back of the arena and then walk over. Do you mind?"

"No," said Alex as they got on the elevator. "Thanks, Randy."

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything so why not take you to the park since Dave bailed on you."

"He didn't bail he had to work but he didn't even have the guts to wake me up to tell me. He wrote me a note. At least wake me up."

"What an asshole," said Randy.

"Hey! That asshole is my husband," said Alex as they walked off the elevator.

"I'm sorry," he said as they walked through the lobby. There were a couple of wrestlers relaxing in the lobby and saw them walking together and that got a few people talking and when people start talking rumors start. Randy and Alex walked out to the car and got in. They headed over to the Giant Center, parked behind the building and then walked the long distance to Hersheypark. The walk was pretty long. "I didn't think this walk was this long," he said as they came to the end of the bridge they crossed.

"Yeah and look how much farther we have to go," said Alex pointing in front of them. They were barely half way to the parking lot and not even close to Chocolate World.

"Can you make it, Alex?" he asked, "or do you need to be carried?"

"Psh. I lived in New York. I lived in Manhattan. When you live there you learn to walk everywhere instead of drive. You get there faster by walking than driving even if you're walking about 5 blocks you would still get there in less time than you would if you were driving. That's how bad the traffic is."

"What was it like living in New York? Did you know any mafia people or mobsters?"

"Really, Randy? I don't know people in the mafia or the mob but I do know a lot of thugs that are knock offs of mobsters and mafia people."

"Does the mafia and mob really exist or is that a joke?"

"They exist. Trust me. If you leave them alone they'll leave you alone. Plus law enforcement is getting a handle on it so it's not as bad as it could be."

"So what kind of thugs do you know?" he asked as they continued their walk.

"Randy, I don't really like to talk about it."

"Fair enough," he said. "So your family is from Italy?"

"My mom is. She lived there till she was 8 then my nonna and nonno moved their family to New York for opportunities that weren't available for them in Italy but once their kids were 18 they moved back to Italy and their kids stayed here."

"I see. Have you ever been to Italy?"

"Yeah. A lot of times. We used to go every summer but I haven't been there since two years ago. One day I want to take my kids there but I don't know."

"That's pretty cool. You're disappointed aren't you?"

"Yeah but being disappointed isn't going to change it. It is what it is."

"But you do deserve better than what you're getting."

"Dave is just doing his job. I'm fine. Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just have fun at the park and then go to the arena."

"Okay," he said as they continued walking.

After walking the long distance from the Giant Center to the park they finally arrived at the trail to the gates. They watched as people and children would see what candy bar they were and then walked to the gate to get their tickets. Once they got into the park they were going to get a locker but saw it was $10 to rent a locker for the day and to them it wasn't worth it so they just carried their bags with them for the day. The first ride they rode was The Comet which is Hersheypark's oldest rollercoaster and it definitely showed it's age. Alex wasn't too sure of it at first but in the end it wasn't so bad. After that they rode a few more rides and the park was fairly busy for it to be a Monday morning. They walked to the Storm Runner and the line was pretty long. "Are you sure you want to ride this, Alex?" asked Randy.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It looks fun. I don't mind waiting in line for a little bit."

"All right," he said. "So after this do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure and then we can head to the Boardwalk and hang out in the water park."

"Sounds good to me," he said.

They waited in line for about 20 minutes before they rode the Storm Runner and to Alex that 20 minute wait was worth it. She had to admit it was one of the best roller coasters she had ever ridden. After they exited the ride they went to a nearby food place to get some lunch. When they finished their lunch they walked over to The Boardwalk. When they got to the boardwalk they were allowed to walk around in their bathing suits so Alex took her shirt off and her shorts and just walked around in her bikini. Randy couldn't help but to sneak a couple peaks at her as they waited in line to ride the Tidal Force. Alex was talking to him and she looked away for about a minute and Randy caught a glimpse of her chest area. It was like his eyes were drawn to her body. She was hot in his eyes and couldn't understand why Dave would choose his job over his hot wife. As Randy looked at her he thought, "what am I doing. This is one of my best friends not to mention she's my best friend's wife." He quickly looked away when she turned back.

When it was their turn to get on the ride Randy took Alex's hand and she looked at him and said, "Um. Randy. Married."

"Oh right, sorry," he said as he let go of her hand. They sat down on the ride after they put their stuff in the little cubby so it wouldn't get soaked because by the time they got off the ride they were soaked. After the Tidal Force they went to the shore and found an empty space to lay down to tan and to talk. "So how is the married life?"

"It's good when I see my husband," she said. "I just wish he could be here now. I'm having so much fun but he's not here to have it with me."

"That's the life of a wrestler though, Alex, busy schedules. Be glad that you can travel with Dave because there are wrestlers that have girlfriends, wives and kids that they only see 3 days a week if that. It's a tough life but you have to understand it. Although, it would be nice for your husband to spend the day with you."

"I understand the life but it just sucks," said Alex. "Like what is it going to be like when Dave and me have children?"

"I would hope he would make the effort to spend as much time with them as he could but seeing he doesn't really do that with Keilani and Athena I doubt he will when you two have kids. I know it sounds negative but it's true."

"That's the scary thing," said Alex, "it is true. And I just don't want that with my kids. I'm happy he is the champion because that's what he wanted but I don't understand the whole sacrificing thing. Then he's doing this movie in January. I don't know, Randy. Should I talk to him about how I feel?"

"I would," said Randy. "He needs to know how you feel."

"Isn't it too early to have these problems? We just got married the other day."

"To you it may be too soon but this is just the beginning. Stop the problems before they start. Sit him down tonight before the show and talk to him. Let him know how you feel. Tell him it hurts you that he sacrifices time with you for his job but yet you understand why his job is important."

"And his job is important. That's our main source of income," said Alex, "And I never said it hurt me."

"You don't have to," said Randy as he put his hand on her back, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Randy. Hands," said Alex as he was rubbing her back. "Is it true what people are saying?"

"Is what true?" asked Randy removing his hand from her back.

"That you have a crush on me?"

"No. I don't have a crush on you," said Randy lying. "That's just people talking. Why would I crush on you when I know you're married to Dave?"

"Okay," said Alex believing him. For someone that was so smart she was really lacking some common sense in believing him. They hung out at the Shore for a little while longer before they put their clothes back on and then left for the arena. They took the long hike back to the Giant Center. When they got there they got their bags out of the car and walked into the arena laughing and talking. A few superstars looked at them and continued talking. They walked to the locker room and when they got there Dave nor John were anywhere to be found.

While Alex waited she jumped in the shower and then got dressed in black one shoulder shirt and a pair of jean capris. She fixed her make up and then brushed through her hair putting it half up half down and then she put her earrings back in her ears. She walked out of the bathroom to see Dave sitting on the bench. "Baby!" she said.

"Hey," said Dave as he looked up from the script and smiled at her. He laid the script down and got up off the bench. They met each other half way and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body as she wrapped hers around him. "I am so sorry about today. I really wanted to go to Hersheypark with you but Vince told me if I didn't show up today he was going to take the title away from me."

"You could have woken me up to tell me instead of leaving a note," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry but you were sleeping so peacefully and you looked so cute with your little puckered lips that I didn't want to wake you."

"How often do you stay up to watch me sleep?"

"A lot," he said. "To make it up to you we can go to the park tomorrow."

"That's okay. I already went to the park," she said.

"By yourself?"

"No with Randy. We spent the day there."

"Oh," said Dave. He didn't like the idea of his friend taking his wife to an amusement park all day. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun. The Boardwalk is really cool. I definitely felt like I was walking on the boardwalk. I also liked the storm runner best roller coaster ever!"

"I'm glad you had fun. Now I'm disappointed because I spent the day working while you were out having fun. I missed you today," he said. "I will make this up to you. I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips. "I was wondering if we could talk before the show tonight."

"Sure," he said. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, let's go to catering and then I want to show you something."

"Okay," said Alex as she took Dave's hand and walked to catering. They got their food and when they were finished eating Dave took Alex somewhere in the arena she had never been before. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said as he led her down the hallways of the Giant Center. They walked for what seemed like ever and went up a couple flights of stairs. When they got to the top and came out through the door Alex realized where they were. She realized they were at the front of the arena where fans entered she wasn't sure what he was doing because the fans could start filing in anytime now. "Relax," said Dave looking at her worried expression. "It's only 5:20. The doors don't open until 6:30."

"Okay," she said. "But I don't know where we are."

"We're in the Giant Center."

"I know that, Smart Ass, but why are we here and not backstage?"

"Because I just want to show you something," he said taking her hand and walking into the doors. When they walked in the doors she could see that they were in the arena where the fans sit. Dave led her to a row of seats and sat down to over look the arena and watch the ring crew put the ring up. "This is where I come to think," he said leaning back in the chair.

"Why?"

"Because it's quiet and no one really bothers you here. It gives me the opportunity to clear my head and get away from the chaos backstage."

"I see," said Alex as she looked out over the seats and down to the ring being set up. "It is a pretty quiet place."

"Very quiet. So you wanted to talk. What did you want to talk about?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well," she said. "It's just this whole sacrificing time with me thing. It kinda hurts me when you blow me off for your job after promising me we'll do something."

"I see," said Dave. "Look. I had every intention of going to the park with you today and I even argued with Vince for a while about it and then he threatened to have the title taken from me. It doesn't happen all the time but they had to make changes for the show tonight because Edge got hurt last night. And Alex, you know how much the title means to me I just had to come and do my job so I don't lose it until they're ready to take it from me. I'm sorry but sometimes we have to sacrifice time together so I can get the bills paid. And with this championship I have more money coming in which means more money for us and a baby when we have one."

"Yeah but it's not all about money," said Alex. "I understand your excitement over the title and being a champion but at the same time why do you have to act like it's more important than me?"

"I don't, Alex, this title is never going to be more important than you. This job is never going to be more important than you. You're my wife, Alex. Nothing is ever going to come before you. Sometimes things come up. If Edge wouldn't have been injured last night we probably would have spent the day at the park but the situation arrived and they had to make changes. John and me had to know what was going on for tonight and where the storyline is headed. We can't just show up here at 5 in the evening and have the changes thrown at us. We have to discuss them and work through them. I never wanted to miss today with you but my job was on the line. I am sorry."

"Well, lately it just seems like you've been more focused on the championship than on our marriage. We just got married on Saturday and I have spent the night alone with you and that's it. We drove for 7 hours yesterday, then had a pay-per-view, drove from Philly to here, went to bed and on the day we were supposed to spend together you went to work and here we are in the arena again. I understand that your job is important to you but I should be important to you too."

"Alex, you are important to me. I know this isn't the way you wanted to spend the first couple days of us being married and I'm sorry. I will make it up to you. How about when we get back to Florida you and me spend the entire day alone, no kids and no mom. Just you and me?" he said taking her hand into his.

"No, Dave. That's not fair to your mother or the girls that when come back you just want to be alone. You've been away from them since Saturday. I'm sure they miss you. Just forget about it. You don't have to make up for it. I just want you to try harder to show that I do matter to you."

"I will try harder and I promise from now on you will always come first. I know I hurt you today and I'm sorry. So basically I suck as a husband?" he asked.

"You don't necessarily suck but you are a complicated man. Is this what it's going to be like when we have kids?"

"Alex, I told you when we have kids I will be there every step of the way and wouldn't miss a thing in their lives. You have nothing to worry about. I promise," he said as he pulled her into him and kissed her head. "And just think when I go off to make the movie I'll have time off from work and you'll be off so I can see you on the weekends because Tampa isn't too far from New Orleans. Then we will have lots of time together. I know it's hard for you to deal with and I don't want you to start to resent me because of working. It's just when you're with a wrestler you have to understand their schedules are tight and they're busy. Things get hectic when championships get involved. Maybe that was my mistake. Maybe I should have waited for the championship and took time off to spend with you and the girls."

"No. It wasn't your mistake. I know how much that title means to you and I know how hard you work to get it. It's okay," she said. "You're doing your thing. I'm proud of you it's just I was disappointed about today but I'm fine now. I'm with you and I know that after tonight we're off for a couple days to do what we want so it's okay."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Baby. I'm fine," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they kissed each other passionately. Dave brought his hand up to cup Alex's cheek and to caress her cheek.

As they kissed Dave's phone went off. He reached in his pocket without breaking the kiss with Alex and looked at who was calling. It was Vince but he didn't care he was with his wife so he ignored the call and continued making out with her. He hadn't seen her all day so he was going to make the best of his time with her before the show started. When he broke the kiss he said, "So you're serious about this baby talk?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I do want one but if you want to wait until your movie is over that's fine."

"I have an idea," he said.

"What?"

"How about when I go to make the movie you go to New Orleans with me to be with me and we start trying then?"

"All right," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry if I seemed like a spoiled brat about you not spending time with me."

"Don't apologize. I'm the one that's wrong here. Not you. I understand you just want some time with your husband, just like I want some time with my wife. And I will be honest with you. I hate sacrificing any minute of the day with you. If I had my way I would be with you 24 hours a day and 7 days a week." He leaned in and kissed her lips again. His phone began going off again. He broke the kiss and let out a groan when he saw it was Vince again. "Ugh. I guess we better get to the back to see what Vince wants before he blows a gasket. We can finish this later.. Like after the show in the hotel room later," he said with a smile.

"Definitely," said Alex with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him one more time.

"Damn, Girl, you make it really hard for a guy to do his job. I think Vince can wait a little while longer," he said as they began kissing again.

After a few minutes Alex broke the kiss and said, "maybe you should go see what he wants. I don't' know if it's good to keep him waiting."

"I know," he said. "And the fans will be coming in soon. Let's go," he said taking her hand and helping her up out of the chair. Instead of taking the long way around Dave and Alex walked down the arena steps. Dave climbed over the barrier and then lifted Alex over and they walked to the backstage area from the floor.

Just saying he was going to try harder was a different story. It was always easy for someone to say they're going to do something but it's harder to actually do what they say. Right now everything was great between them because Dave told Alex what she wanted to hear but would he really be able do what she wanted him to do?

***A/N: Fact: it is easier to say you're going to do something than it is to actually do what you say you're going to do. Dave may not be able to do what Alex wants him to do but we shall see. And how about Vince making Dave choose between Alex and the job? And what about Randy? He was getting a little too comfortable with Alex. Not a good move on his part. So what did you guys think? Please review. **


	59. Chapter 59

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated thank-you so much. = )**

A couple weeks later Alex and Dave were at the training facility in Tampa so Alex could learn a few wrestling moves because in upcoming weeks things were going to start getting physical with Alex as Dave's manager and he just wanted her to be prepared to take a few bumps and he was also going to use this opportunity to teach her self-defense in case Tony came around again. It had been a while since they had seen or heard from Tony but that meant nothing. He could be lurking anywhere and if he was Dave wanted Alex to be prepared to protect herself. Alex was stretching herself out so that she didn't get hurt while learning a few moves. "You ready, Baby?" asked Dave standing in the ring in a pair of black basketball shorts and no shirt.

"Yeah," said Alex as she got up off the floor. "Don't hurt me," she said. "I'm still tiny."

"I won't," he said. "I will go as easy as I can. I just want you to be prepared for some of the bumps you're going to take in a the next couple months."

"I know," said Alex as she climbed in the ring wearing a pink cami and a pair of short black shorts that said dance on the back in white. She had her hair in braided pigtails. "Okay. I'm ready," she said as she stood next to Dave in the ring.

"All right, the most important thing to learn is how to hit the canvas. You can't just fall anyway. You have to stay tight and keep your head locked because if you don't that's a concussion right there. If your head bounces off the canvas you're going to have a really bad headache. You want to fall back like this," he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, bent his knees and fell back keeping is head locked and allowing his hands to hit the canvas. He got up and said, "You see?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"And the most important part of taking the bump is selling it."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Now you try falling back. It's okay if you don't get it right on the first couple tries you'll get it eventually. Just be careful with your head."

"All right," said Alex as she did the same steps Dave had done before he fell back. Dave helped position her correctly and then allowed her to fall back. The first time wasn't so pretty and it didn't feel too good for Alex. Her head bounced off the canvas just like Dave had told her not to. "Ouch," said Alex as she laid on the canvas for a few minutes.

"You okay?" asked Dave standing over her.

"Yeah, but that hurt a lot," she said.

"You know if you would have walked into Afa's wrestling school got in the ring and did what you just did you would have gotten your training done for free," said Dave as he helped her up.

"Well, technically aren't I getting it for free now?"

"Technically but if you didn't know me and you walked into his school you would have gotten trained for free. You want to try it again?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Remember to keep your head locked and don't let it bounce."

"All right," she said as she took the bump again. This time she did it perfectly. "That time it wasn't too bad," she said getting up.

"It was perfect. Good job baby. Now we're going to try it with me pushing you down. Just start the same way you were and I'll push you to fall."

"Okay and don't be rough."

"Trust me, Baby. You're in good hands. Very good hands."

"I know," she said with a smile. She took her position and allowed him to push her down. She fell just as perfectly as before and got back up.

"Good," he said. "you're pretty good at this stuff. Are you sure you don't want to be a wrestler?"

"Positive," she said. "And why do things have to get physical anyway? I don't want an attitude adjustment done on me or a spear. I don't want an RKO either. I don't know how I feel about this."

"I'm not too happy about it either. It's one thing when I'm training you because I'm gentle but when it's not me and it's someone else that's different. As long as it's John or Randy it's all right but I don't trust anyone else."

"You're going to freakin' spear me at Summerslam. I want don't 290 lbs. charging at me and spearing me. That's going to be f**king out of control."

"I will take it easy. You're not going to end up with broken ribs or anything," he said.

"All right," said Alex. Dave and Alex worked on the falling a little while longer with him pushing her down before they went to her climbing up two ropes and then falling back. She wasn't so good at that because she banged her head on the canvas a little more than she would have liked. She tried it a few more times but it didn't work out the way she wanted to. "Baby, I'm done with this. I don't want to do it anymore," said Alex holding the back of her head.

"Okay. We'll work it out tomorrow. We're going to have a lot of training sessions before Summerslam. You want to practice the spear?"

"No!" said Alex. "I really want Vince to scratch that idea. I really don't like the idea of your body weight charging at me and knocking me down. You've got 172 pounds on me. I don't like it at all."

"Would you rather get a Batista Bomb?"

"No," said Alex. "That's even more dangerous. Right now I'm not liking this wrestling thing. I just want to be a manager and that's it."

"And I told you that there was going to be some physicality involved. I know Vince and I know how sick of an individual he is. Anything to add entertainment to the match."

"I know but the spear is ridiculous. I think I want to try the ropes fall one more time," she said.

"Okay, Babe," he said as he watched her climb the first two ropes. She took her position. He looked her over and then said, "I know what it is that is making your head bounce."

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You're looking down at your feet. You have to look straight ahead as you fall back so look right in front of you," he said, "and you'll do it perfectly."

"All right," said Alex as she looked straight ahead and fell back onto the canvas.

"PERFECT!" said Dave. "That was absolutely perfect, Babe," he said helping her up.

"Thanks," she said.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not as bad as the other times but it's okay."

"Let's take a break and then get back to it," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex as they got out of the ring and got a drink of water. When they finished their break they got back in the ring and went back to training. By the time they were finished with the wrestling training Alex was taking bumps from mid-air and she was fairly decent at it. Dave was impressed by her wrestling skills.

Later that afternoon Dave had Alex put on boxing gloves to punch a punching bag. "I want you to pretend that this punching bag is Tony and beat the shit out of it," said Dave.

"Dave, I don't know. I really don't like this kind of stuff," said Alex as she put her fists up.

"Good. Always keep your face covered in a fight or if you're being attacked."

"You don't have to tell me how to fight. I already know how to do that," she said.

"I know but I was just letting you know. Now punch the punching bag like it's Tony," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex as she began punching the bag. She was going punch after punch.

"Harder, Alex," he said. "Make him pay for all the shit he's done to you." She punched the bag harder as she thought about everything Tony had put her through. "I see the anger. Let it out. Show him you're not scared of him anymore. Give him a taste of his own medicine," said Dave encouraging her to punch the bag even harder. "Good," he said. She punched the bag so hard he had to let go of it because every time she hit it, he would be moved back a step or two. After he let go of the bag Alex continued to let out her frustration on the bag. "All right, that's good," he said. "Take it easy." Alex stopped punching the bag and took the gloves off.

"That felt pretty good," said Alex. "I really felt like I was punching the jackass."

"That was pretty hot," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he softly kissed her lips. "You're all sweaty," he said.

"Girls don't sweat. They glisten," said Alex.

"Nice," he said. "So are you ready to learn some self defense moves and then we'll shower and head to look at SUVs and stuff like that."

"Okay," said Alex. "I don't really need to learn how to defend myself. I think I've got that covered."

"Alex, no you don't because if you did Tony wouldn't have beat you up all those times."

"So that's what it's all about. You're scared Tony is going to come after me again?"

"Well, yeah. Just because we haven't heard from him since the day we broke the mirror doesn't mean he's gone for good. I just have a bad feeling that he's lurking around somewhere waiting to take his chance to attack you again. And if he does I want you to be able to defend yourself."

"All right, fair enough," she said.

"Okay," said Dave, "pretend I'm Tony and if I came up to you and grabbed your wrist what would you do?"

"I don't know. Break the wrist and walk away?" said Alex.

"Alex, this is serious. Don't quote lines from movies. If he grabs you like this," he said grabbing Alex's wrist. "Turn to face him and take your nails and claw him deeply from the forehead down to the chin. And he will let go of your wrist and at that time bring your arms up and elbow him in the throat."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Let's try it," said Dave. "You're walking down the street or somewhere and someone grabs you by the wrist," he said as he grabbed her wrist. She did what he told her to do but she didn't actually scratch up her husband's face. She just pretended to do it just like she pretended to elbow his throat. Dave fell back to the ground and said, "if he falls and you try to get away but he grabs your foot. You're going to kick him in the face with your free foot right?"

"Right," said Alex.

"And the way you wear heels that would really suck for him so were going to try this. Walk pass me." Alex did what he said and as she walked passed he grabbed her foot so she stopped and pretended to kick him in the face. "Good," he said, "but if you ever use this technique make the kick as hard as you can. Okay?" asked Dave getting up off the floor.

"Okay," she said.

"So you get it from there right?"

"Yes," she said.

"All right. Let's run through it," said Dave.

"Fine," said Alex. They did the whole act of Alex being attacked and went through how she would defend herself a couple times. Dave wanted to make sure it was burned into her brain.

"All right, Now let's say you're attacked from behind what do you do?"

"Kick him where it hurts, or elbow him to the face," she said.

"Good," he said.

They went over a few more self defense moves and they finally got to the last one. And Alex was glad because she was getting tired of it. She liked the fact that Dave was trying to keep her safe and teach her how to defend herself but she felt like she didn't really need to be taught how to defend herself. She felt like she already knew how to do it without his help but he was getting an a for effort. Dave had Alex laying down on the ground and straddled himself over her. "Now. He has you down like this," he said sitting on top of her with his hands gently on her throat. "What's the first thing you're going to do?"

"This," she said as she reached her arms up and pretended to dig her thumbs deep into his eyes.

"Good," he said.

"And what do I do if I'm unable to do this? Like what if my hands are tied or something?"

"Bite his ear or something," he said. "You have to be quick with a response," he said. "Anything you can think of use it."

"All right," she said. "Are we done for today?"

"Yeah," he said as he got up. He helped her up. "Let's go shower and then go car shopping," he said.

"All right," she said as they walked over to their bags. "Thanks for working with me today."

"You're welcome," he said, "I'd rather be the one to train you than someone else. I just want you to be trained correctly and plus I know if I train you you're not going to end up hurting. Do you hurt?"

"Somewhat. My back is sore and my head hurts but I'm okay," she said.

"Remind me to help you out with your back pain later," he said with a smile.

"Oh. I will," she said with a smile of her own.

"You did great today and you looked so hot when you were beating the shit out of that punching bag," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," she said. "That helped me let out a few frustrations. It felt really good."

"Did you ever think of taking a kickboxing class?"

"No," she said.

"If you like that kind of thing you should really look into taking one."

"Baby, I don't have time for a kickboxing class. We're only home 2 ½ days out of the week. No time to fit in kickboxing although it does sound kind of fun."

"You would love it," he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm sure I would," she said. "Maybe after everything settles down."

"Yeah," he said. "and did you learn some self defense today?"

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I just want you to be safe," he said.

"I know," she said, "but nothing is going to happen to me. Tony doesn't even know where we live so I think we're good."

"You just never know anymore, Alex. Anything can happen. I told you had a bad vibe about him."

"I know," said Alex.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips. "All right. Let's go take our showers and then go look at some cars."

"All right," he said. They walked to the locker rooms and they each got into the shower. When they were finished showering they got dressed in their street clothes and headed to the car lot.

Before they got to the Lincoln place to look at cars Dave pulled into the parking lot of a Harley Davidson shop. "What are we doing?" asked Alex.

"I just wanted to take a look at some motorcycles," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I am thinking of buying one," he said as they got out of the car.

"Absolutely not," said Alex.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They aren't even safe," she said. "And remember the baby money?"

"I have money to put back for when we have a baby. I'm buying you a Navigator possibly so why can't I buy myself a motorcycle?"

"You promised me a car as a late birthday present. I've been waiting for 5 months," she said. "And I told you. Motorcycles are dangerous. I don't want my husband riding one."

"You don't want a biker for a husband? Doesn't that say bad boy all over it?"

"Well, yeah, but I just think it's too dangerous and you know me I'm all about having fun I just don't think it's safe to ride a motorcycle. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"All right but can we at least look since we're already here?" he asked.

"We can look but we're not buying anything."

"All right," he said as they looked at bikes. Nothing really caught his eye as he walked hand in hand with his wife through the shop. They came up to a red and black motorcycle Dave loved it. It had really caught his eye. "Look at this," he said. "Isn't it a hot bike?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "it is pretty sweet." She walked around to look at it.

"I think I want this bike," he said.

"Dave. They're too dangerous."

"Alex, come on. I'm a grown man. I am 40 years old. Why not let me buy a toy for me since you're getting your own toy."

"Why can't you get a safer toy?"

"I do have safer toys. You've seen the sound system in my car and the rims. I've tricked it out. I want a bike now."

"I know but I'm just thinking about your safety. I don't want something bad to happen to you," she said.

"Nothing will happen. You have nothing to worry about," he said as he sat on the bike. "Don't I look good on it?"

"You look good on it but it's not going to make it any less dangerous."

"You worry too much," said Dave as he got off the bike and checked it out some more. "This bike is f**king sweet. I'm going to buy it." He looked at the price ignoring his wife and it was a little pricy but it was worth it.

"Dave, I said no about the bike. Why do you need a bike?"

"For the same reason you need a Navigator."

"I need a Navigator to drive.. You have a car to drive."

"I know what I have but I want a motorcycle to ride around Tampa while we're home. Take some rides on it and clear my head. I don't know why you're acting like my mother."

"Whatever, Dave. It's too expensive," she said.

"Alex, nothing is too expensive for us. We've got money."

"Dave, no," said Alex. "Let's just go look at the Navigators, go home and call it a day."

Dave didn't want to argue with her anymore so he looked at the bike one last time and then they walked out of the shop. Just the fact she wasn't going to let him buy the bike put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He took Alex where she wanted to go to get her Lincoln Navigator. She was right he had promised her a new car 5-6 months ago and he didn't want to go back on his promise. It was better late than never but he was still thinking about that motorcycle he wanted.

After walking around the lot and looking at different Navigators Alex finally decided on one. She decided on a black Navigator with tan leather seating on the inside of the car and could seat up to 8 passengers. It had anti-lock brakes, three rows of seating, automatic transmission, rear child safety locks, keyless entry, cd player and many more features. She loved it. "Are you sure this is the one you want, Baby?" asked Dave as he looked at it.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm 100% sure."

"All right," he said. He went to talk with the car salesman after they were allowed to take it out for a test drive. It drove smoothly and that made Alex want it even more. Dave arrived at a deal with the salesman and he paid full price for the Navigator. He filled out the paper work and put the car under Alex's name. She filled out the insurance information and when everything was said and done the car was hers. The salesperson had someone bring the car around for her and thanked Dave and Alex for their purchase. They walked out of the dealership hand in hand. Dave walked Alex over to her new car and said, "I hope you enjoy your birthday gift."

"I do," she said with a smile. "Thank-you, Baby!" She said as she kissed his lips passionately.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. His bad mood was suddenly squashed when he saw how happy she was with her new car and the fact that he bought it for her. Her smile could always melt away his bad mood but inside he still wanted to get that motorcycle. "All right, I'll meet you at home. Drive safely. I don't need you to wreck the car on the first day you have it and run up the insurance."

"I will be fine," she said.

"All right, I'll see you back at the house," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. Alex climbed into the car after Dave walked away. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the home she shared with Dave. She was really happy about the new car even though he was a few months late getting it for her but in the end it all worked out. She still got it and she did feel kind of bad because she told him no about the motorcycle. He had just spent all that money on a car for her so he should be able to go out and treat himself to something but she just didn't like the thought of him having a motorcycle.

A couple days later Alex, Athena and Keilani were in the living room watching Step Up when Alex heard a rumbling noise coming from the driveway. Dave and John had been out most of the morning hanging out. Alex was a little curious as to what the sound was so she got up off the couch and walked out the front door to see Dave in the driveway sitting on the motorcycle they had looked at the other day. John had pulled up in the driveway shortly after Alex and Dave made eye contact and judging by the expression on Alex's face he knew it was not going to be a good time to visit her so he pulled back out of the driveway and headed home. "David!" said Alex as she walked over to the motorcycle.

Dave's face began to turn red because he knew she wasn't happy and that there was about to be a fight. "So do you um. Like it?" he asked as he looked at her cross her arms in front of her chest.

***A/N: How sweet Dave was training Alex to wrestle and teaching her self defense..Maybe he has a future career in that. And he bought her a new car..an expensive new car but he bought himself a little present too. One that Alex told him no about. He shouldn't have done that b/c Alex is upset now. What did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 60: Alex and Dave discuss the motorcycle, summerslam and more...**


	60. Chapter 60

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

***WARNING* : Toward the end things get a little tough. **

"No, Dave, I don't like it," said Alex. Her blood was boiling. "I thought I said no motorcycle?"

"You did but I also told you that you weren't my boss," he argued back. "I just bought you a Lincoln Navigator at full price but I can't get myself a motorcycle? There is something wrong with this picture isn't there?"

"What is wrong with this picture is that I told you not to buy a motorcycle because it is too dangerous and yet here you are sitting on the same motorcycle I told you not to buy. That is what's wrong with the picture."

"No. What's wrong with the picture is you're trying to be my mother instead of my wife. I am a 40 year old man. I can do what I want to do and buy what I want to buy especially when it's my money. You may think motorcycles are dangerous but to me they aren't. They're fun and I just want to buy my own toy. I bought you a new toy so just let me have my fun and buy my toy. Stop trying to be a mother to me."

"I'm not trying to be your mother. I'm trying to be a caring wife and tell you that I think it's dangerous to ride a motorcycle. Do you know how many deaths have happened because of motorcycle accidents. I don't want my husband to become one of those deaths," she said.

"Become one of those deaths? As long as I'm riding around on our property to clear my head there shouldn't be a problem. Just stop telling me what to do."

"Whatever, Dave. And not only is it dangerous but it's expensive," she said.

"Expensive? So is a brand new Lincoln Navigator but I still bought you one didn't I?"

"Yeah," she said. "But what about the whole baby money?"

"Alex, relax it's not like we're poor or going to be poor any time soon. I have money for when we have a baby. You're so obsessed with having a baby it's getting annoying. Can't we just enjoy our lives as newlyweds before we think of having a baby and can't I buy myself a damn motorcycle if I want one without you making me feel guilty because I used some of the baby money to buy it. You didn't feel too guilty when I was using the money to buy you a Navigator the other day. I work hard every week and I take a beating every week so why not allow me to treat myself to something sweet? After all it is my money."

"No, Dave, it's OUR money and if you're just going to ride the motorcycle around on the property why waste the money? You get rims on all your cars and you have a great sound system on your H2 why do you need to waste money on a motorcycle?"

"I don't look at it as wasting money. I look at it as using my money to treat myself for getting thrown on a hard mat every week and getting a few kicks to the skull. I think I deserve it. I buy you nice things but you never complain. Diamond earrings, diamond necklace, diamond bracelet, your engagement ring wasn't cheap, EVERYTHING I buy for you isn't cheap. You don't mind running the Victoria Secret bill up to get underwear and bras. Or when you go clothes shopping you don't mind treating yourself to a day at the spa and getting your nails done. Yet if I go out and buy a motorcycle to treat myself it's a crime. You're being selfish, Alex."

"Whatever," she said as she stormed into the house. Dave got off the motorcycle and walked into the house after her. Alex yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" as she stormed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," said Dave as he followed her up the stairs.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Athena.

"Nothing, Athena. Just stay down here. We'll be back down in a few minutes," he said.

"Okay," she said as she went back to the living room to watch the movie.

Dave continued up the stairs to his bedroom. Alex had slammed the door and he walked in to see her dusting off the dresser. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said.

"I told you I wasn't going to. I just want to know what the big deal is that I went out and bought a motorcycle?"

"It's dangerous and it's expensive," she said.

"So is a Navigator but I bought you one. So is a 40 dollar bra but you still buy one or two whenever you feel like it. I told you I'm not taking it out on the road I'm only riding it on the property. It's my new toy. You get toys all the time why not let me treat myself to a toy?"

"Because my toys don't cost me as much as a motorcycle cost you," she said.

"Oh but your clothing bill and Victoria Secret bill are adding up to the cost of a motorcycle. And your Navigator wasn't the cheapest. You talk about the rims on my H2 and the sound system on it too. Do you want me to get rims put on the Navigator or a sound system like that?"

"No, Dave, I don't. I just want you to actually stick to a promise and put money back for a baby."

"Alex, you act like our money is going to run out tomorrow. It's not."

"OUR money? You were just talking about how it was YOUR money and you would do what you want with it. Which is it? Ours or yours?"

"It's ours but at the same time allow me to go out and treat myself to something I really want. Isn't there something you really want?"

"Yeah. A trip to Hawaii but no winning the championship was more important. Now I have to wait until June of next year to go there which I'm sure there will be another excuse and the excuses will just keep coming and coming because it never stops with you. You promise something and that promise gets broken. Don't make empty promises, Dave."

"You're still upset about not going to Hawaii?"

"Yeah because that was supposed to be our honeymoon but instead we drove for 7 hours to Philly, got lost, you and Randy got into a fight and then worked a pay-per-view. You promised to take me to Hersheypark the next day but did you? NO because you had to work…so I spent the day with my best guy friend: Randy. So am I still upset that we didn't go to Hawaii? You better bet your ass I am. That week was supposed to be ours to spend together but you couldn't do that could you. Sometimes I'm surprised you don't bring that championship to bed with us," she said.

"I don't know how many times I have to apologize to you about that. I'm sorry. I wish we could have gone to Hawaii but opportunity rose and I took it. Didn't you ever hear the expression.. Preparedness meets opportunity? I was prepared to be the champion, the opportunity arose and I took it. I'm sorry. I would have loved nothing more than to spend the week with you in Hawaii, spending that first day alone in the hotel room, going snorkeling, swimming with dolphins, going to luaus and laying on the beach with you. I would have loved nothing more than to do that but when opportunity arrives with the championship you have to take it. I'm sorry. I really am and as for Hersheypark that wasn't my fault. Edge got injured and everything had to change. I had to be at the meeting. I'm sorry. I really am, Alex. And I'm not making empty promises and there won't be an excuse next June. We will go to Hawaii for 2 weeks. I promise and we'll have the best time of our lives and maybe make a baby? I don't know. Well, if it doesn't happen when we're trying while I'm filming 'Wrong Side of Town'." He said moving closer to her. "But can you please just understand the motorcycle thing?"

Alex laid the Pledge down and the rag she was using to dust on the dresser and looked up at Dave. "I understand it and I guess you're right. You do deserve to treat yourself to something. You do get it hard in the ring and you work hard for that money so you should treat yourself. Although I do wish it wouldn't be to a motorcycle but as long as you're just riding it around the property and not on the road I guess that's okay. You're right our money isn't going to run out anytime soon so I don't know why it got me so upset. I'm sorry and you have bought me a lot of expensive things and I'm thankful for that. And you're right that Navigator is a pretty sweet ride and you did pay a lot for it so you do deserve to get yourself a motorcycle. I was just worried about your safety and I'm sorry if I sounded like a brat."

"It's okay," he said. "I'm sorry I called you selfish because you're far from being selfish and even though you did sound like a brat I still love you," he said wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

"I still love you too," said Alex, "and seeing you on that motorcycle made you look even more like a bad boy and you know how I feel about bad boys," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, I can show you how much of a bad boy I can be," he said as he passionately kissed her lips.

"Hmmm..I guess you're just going to need to show me," she said with a smile.

"I guess I should show you," he said picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her lips passionately. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck as he worked his way down. He lifted her tank top off over her head and kissed down her chest. "And you can ignore my comments about the bras and underwear from Victoria Secret. They're pretty hot," he said as he unsnapped her bra and removed it from her body. He softly kissed around her breasts as he made his way down her body. As he got to her belly button he licked around it playing connect the belly button piercings like he always did. He moved down a little lower and removed her shorts. She allowed him to perform oral on her even though she didn't really prefer it but she was just in one of those moods. She let out moans of pleasure as he did. After he brought her over the edge he removed his shirt as she reached for his jeans and unbuttoned them. He slid them off and then moved his body up hers. He gently entered as she let out a moan of pleasure. He began moving in and out of her slowly at first. She moved her hips with him. As the passion rose his movements became faster and harder. His breath was hot as Alex felt it on her neck before he began kissing her neck and gently sucking on it. Alex moaned with pleasure with every movement he made. As the passion rose in both their bodies they couldn't control it anymore and both released themselves at the same time. Dave let out a moan of pleasure as he released himself in Alex as his body collapsed on top of hers. He kissed her lips softly and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him once more.

After they broke the kiss Dave removed his body from Alex's and laid down beside her. He wrapped her in his arms and just held her for a few minutes. "That was amazing," he finally said.

"I think that was the first time we ever had make up sex or the first time in a while," she said.

"Well, make up sex is amazing," he said as he kissed her neck. "Are you still mad at me?"

"After that? No. Are you still mad at me?"

"Not at all," he said running his hands through her hair. "I could actually go another time if you want to."

"If you want to I want to," she said turning to face him with a smile.

"All right," he said as he kissed her lips. He rolled her over and laid his body on top of hers. As he was about to enter her again there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" he said stopping himself.

"Dad, is everything okay?" asked Athena.

"Yeah," he said with a smile before he kissed Alex's lips softly but quickly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Um.. Give us just a minute," he said.

"Okay," she said as she stood outside the door and waiting.

"We'll finish again later," he said removing his body from Alex. He kissed her lips passionately before he put his pants back on. Alex got out of bed and put her clothes back on as well. She went into the bathroom to fix her hair. "Come in," he said.

Athena opened the door and walked into her dad's room. "I heard yelling are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is good," he said.

"Where's Alex?"

"I'm right here," said Alex walking out of the bathroom with her hair up in a messy bun. "What's up?"

"Well, Kei and me are bored. Can we go swimming?"

Alex and Dave looked at each other and said, "sure."

"You two are coming too right?"

"Oh yeah. We're coming too," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"Okay," said Athena. "So we can go?"

"Yeah. Go tell Kei to get her suit on and you two can get ready while we get ready."

"Okay, Dad," she said before walking out of the bedroom.

Dave kissed Alex's lips one more time before they got ready to go swimming. Once they were ready they met the girls outside in the pool and spent the rest of the day swimming in the pool as a family. Everything was going good and Dave and Alex had no idea that something was going to come along and make everything not so good.

A few weeks later Dave and Alex were at the Ice Palace in Tampa, Florida waiting for Summerslam to begin. They were in their locker room reading over their match. They were hoping everything was going to change but it didn't. Alex was still going to get speared at the end of the match. As Dave read over it he couldn't stop glancing over at Alex. He saw the nervous expression on her face. He moved closer to her and said, "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous. I don't like this."

"I don't like it either but I promise you I am going to be as easy on you as I can be. I'm going to stall before you go down. I can't come slamming into you full force. I don't want to hurt you."

"When you say stall isn't that going to make it look fake?"

"Well, not really..I'll run toward you and as I get closer slow down my pace take a little pause and then take you down. That's the easiest way for me to do it."

"All right," she said, "but I'm still nervous."

"It's okay," he said wrapping his arm around her. "Do you want to go talk in our private place?"

"Nah. I'm good," she said laying her head down on his shoulder. "You promise you're going to be gentle?"

"Where have I heard that before?" he asked with a smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she said "and that was when we first had sex that I asked you that. Shut up," she said as she playfully pushed him with a smile of her own.

"I know but I will always be gentle with you, Baby. It's not like I'm going to go out there with the intention of trying to break my wife's ribs. I will keep it gentle. I promise. Remember what I told you at the gym?"

"That I'm in good hands," she said.

"Very good hands," he said, "so you have nothing to worry about." he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I trust you."

"I would hope so. I am your husband," he said. "So is that what you're wearing tonight?" He asked looking at her faded American Eagle jeans with holes on the knees, her white studded belt and a tight red shirt with quarter sleeves.

"Yeah," she said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I was just wondering," he said. "You look good."

"So is an after match celebration in order?"

"No not this time. More like a cheer me up celebration," he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's all right. It gives us more time together minus my photo shoot tomorrow. I think this is for the best."

"All right," she said. "I'll make you feel better tonight," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will," he said. "You always do," he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

John and Mel walked in the room and John said, "The newlyweds are still in their honeymoon phase."

"Damn right we are," said Dave as he broke the kiss.

"Am I getting $50 anytime soon?" asked John.

"What are you talking about, John?" asked Dave.

"Alex knows," he said.

"He made a bet with me that I'll be pregnant within our first year of marriage and no, John. Not this month. Maybe next month, the month after that or the month after that you never know but I doubt it. It hasn't happened yet so I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon," she said.

"Let's hope it doesn't," said Dave. "I'm not ready to be a daddy again yet. Soon but not yet."

"And if it does?" asked Alex.

"Then it does," he said.

"Uh huh," she said. "So Mel, how's your pregnancy going?"

"Ugh," she said. "Morning sickness sucks, cravings suck and being tired sucks. I go to find out if it's a girl or a boy tomorrow though."

"Cool. What do you want the baby to be, John?" asked Alex.

"A boy. John Felix Anthony Cena III !" he said as he touched Mel's stomach that was showing.

"I want it to be a girl," said Mel.

"Boys are easier," said Dave.

"How would you know?" asked Alex.

"Because I have two girls.. Boys are easier. Girls are dramatic. Look at Keilani and Athena… drama and attitude everywhere. When we have a baby I want it to be a boy. It has to be a boy," he said.

"But how do you know boys are easier? You haven't raised a boy in your life."

"A friend of mine has a son. He's probably about 2 years old now. He was pretty chill for a baby," said Dave. "When my girls were babies it was cry cry cry. Boys are easier."

"Who? I don't know any of your friends that have boys," she said.

"It's a friend I don't talk to anymore which is why I don't know how old her son is."

"Oh," said Alex. "I want to have a girl first then a boy."

"Come on, Baby. Let me have a boy first," he said.

"I don't make that decision.. You do," she said with a smile. "Talk to your little friends when you're ready to make a baby."

"Ha Ha very funny. I'm not talking to my friends," he said.

"Okay," said Alex, "but don't complain if you get another girl when we finally conceive."

"Whatever," he said as he kissed her lips. "But don't complain if we get a boy first."

"I won't," she said. "But since we're not down that road yet it doesn't matter. We're still practicing the process."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Dude, you are so wrong," said John.

"Just think about this John," said Dave, "If Mel has a boy John Cena III and when Alex gets pregnant and has a boy Dave Bautista III our sons could wrestle each other and own this company."

"No. Our kids will always be pushed around by Shane's sons and Steph's kids but our kids would have some great genes running in their systems. They'd have wrestling naturally and the beauty of their mothers."

"Our son wouldn't be Dave Bautista III," said Alex, "if we have a son I want his name to be Giovanni after my nonno."

"All right," said Dave. "Giovanni and John will have some great matches."

"That's better," said Alex with a smile, "but it has to happen first."

"I just want my 50 bucks so you need to get it done," said John. "Dave, you need to git-r-done."

"Shut up," said Alex, "You're such an idiot. Speaking of idiots where's Randy? I'm sure he would like to hear this conversation."

"That's because he's a perv and he's hanging out with pretty boy and Ted," said Dave.

"Oh. Pretty Boy. How's his collarbone?"

Dave laughed and said, "that's not right, Alex. That's not right."

"I know but I haven't picked on him in a while. I've felt kind of bad since I did break his collar bone and plus he has that stalker claiming to have kids with him. The boy has got it tough. I wonder if Cody knows he has twins with some girl."

"Probably not," said Dave. "I wonder if there are any women out there claiming to have my babies?"

"Probably," said Alex, "there's always that ONE psycho out there."

They continued talking until Dave and John had to get ready for their match and then it wasn't long before they were told they needed to get to the curtain. They walked to the curtain. As they waited Dave could tell Alex was nervous. "It's okay, Baby. I told you I was going to be gentle. I am not going to hurt you in anyway."

"All right," she said. "What if I don't sell it good enough?"

"You will," he said. "All you have to do is lay there like you're knocked out and then I'll carry you to the back."

"Okay," she said. John's music cued and he went out first. Alex took a deep breath because she knew in the next few minutes it would be Dave's music that cued. John did his thing in the ring and he was waiting patiently when Dave's music cued. Dave took Alex's hand and walked out from the curtain with her. He kissed her hand as they walked to the ramp for Dave to do his entrance with the pyro. They made their way to the ring and Dave did his thing. He kissed Alex before she left the ring to take her position on the outside. The ref explained the rules to the men inside the ring and had the bell rang. John and Dave locked up to begin the match. John began with the upper hand as Alex stood outside the ring trying to motivate Dave to get in control. After a while Dave finally got the upper hand and started beating John around a little bit. He kept the upper hand for a while until John countered out of one of his moves and took control again. John was doing well with the match and keeping control. Alex was hitting the ring apron to keep Dave moving. John did an Attitude Adjustment on Dave but he kicked out when he went for the pin so John locked in the STF. Alex jumped up on the ring apron taking the referee's attention away from the match so he wouldn't see Dave tapping out in the ring. John broke the hold and came over to get the ref. Alex jumped down off the apron and while the ref's attention was adverted she threw the belt into the ring. She once again distracted the ref but instead of Dave hitting John with the belt he ended up getting a back breaker. John took control once again. The match wasn't looking too good for Dave. When John went for the attitude adjustment Dave countered out of it. Dave took the upper hand again until John made another counter knocking him down. That's when Alex climbed into the ring to check on Dave. John came up behind her to get her out of the ring but she stood arguing with him. She had her back to Dave but John could see him getting up. Alex wasn't in the way of Dave so he started charging toward John but John pulled Alex in front of him. Dave saw Alex being pulled into position slowed down, made a small pause and then hit her with the spear. She laid on the ground as Dave checked on her. John just moved behind Dave and waited for his opportunity. Dave stood up and turned to face John and that's when John hit him with the attitude adjustment. John went for the pin and the ref's hand hit the mat 1-2-3! John Cena had just won the championship from Dave. Cena did his celebration and went to the back as Alex still lay in the ring. Dave went over to check on her and she seemed to be okay. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said as he got out of the ring. He pulled her over and took her out of the ring and carried her to the back as the fans booed him. When they got to the back he put her down and said, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. My ribs are a little sore but I'm fine," she said.

Dave lifted up her shirt and looked at her rib area. It was a little red and he knew there might be some bruising so he said, "I'm going to get you some ice and then we're going to head home for the night and if you don't want to cheer me up you don't have to."

"Ice sounds good," she said, "but I will still cheer you up."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're hurting so let's just go home and watch a movie."

"Okay," she said taking his hand. They went and got her some ice. Dave and Alex then went to the locker room while Dave showered Alex sat in the locker room icing her ribs. She had to admit even though he paused having his body weight spear her hurt like hell. After Dave got out of the shower he got his stuff and Alex's stuff and they headed home. When they got home Dave made some popcorn and Alex picked out the movie "Knocked Up" and put it in the DVD player and waited for Dave. He came into the living room with popcorn in a bowl and sat down next to Alex on the couch. Alex pressed play and they cuddled up and watched the movie until they both fell asleep on the couch.

The next day Dave was rushing around because he was running late. Donna had taken the girls out for the day to do some shopping while Dave was going to a photo shoot. "Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Dave asked Alex as he waited by the door.

"I'm sure," she said. "I think I'm going to stay home and clean. I'll be all right. You go do your thing," she said.

"Okay but be careful," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. "I'll be back in about 3 hours."

"Okay, Baby. I'll miss you," she said kissing his lips passionately.

When he broke the kiss he said, "Damn now that makes me not want to go but I have to. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips quickly. She watched him walk out the door and get into his car. He drove off honking the horn at her. She shut the door and locked it but she didn't put the alarm on because she didn't know when Donna was coming back with the girls. It was a hot day in Tampa but not too hot so they didn't have the air on so she opened a couple windows. She walked into the living room and grabbed her I-pod off the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She put her ear phones in her ears and started cleaning up the kitchen. She washed the counters, cleaned the patio door, cleaned up the table and then started to mop the floor. She was too busy listening to music and cleaning she didn't realize she was no longer alone in the house.

Tony lurked around the living room looking at the pictures on the wall. He was disgusted seeing pictures of Dave and Alex together. He always blamed Dave for the reason he wasn't with Alex. He looked at the pictures of Dave's kids before he walked upstairs to Dave's and Alex's bedroom. He was getting everything he needed ready in there. He went through their drawers mainly Alex's underwear drawer. He pulled out a pair of her underwear and smelled them like the freak that he was. He put them back in the drawer and continued his venture looking around the room. He went into their bathroom and took Alex's shampoo. He opened it and smelled the Herbal Essence. He had missed smelling her hair. He had missed touching her period.

Meanwhile Alex finished up the kitchen and walked into the living room. She took her earphones out of her ears and laid the I-pod back down on the coffee table. She was feeling pretty hot wearing her t-shirt and pants so she went upstairs to her room. She got in her drawer and pulled out a pair of soccer shorts and tank top. Tony stayed quiet as she dressed herself. Something caught Alex's eye when put her tank top over her head. She looked in the mirror of the dresser and saw Tony standing in the bathroom. She did her best not to panic so she carefully walked over to the door that led to the balcony outside their room. She tried to open it but it was locked. She went to find the key because it wasn't in the door like it usually was but she couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" asked Tony holding the key standing by the bedroom door.

"How did you get in here?" she asked looking at him.

"Through the window that you opened. I was just going to come in the balcony door because I know you never lock it but you made it easier for me by opening the window."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"It's simple. I want you but what makes it complicated is that you're married. Why'd you marry him, Alex?"

"Because I love him," she said.

"Alex, are you getting scared?"

"No," she said. "I'm not."

"Oh so you think the self defense your husband has been teaching you is going to help you out of this?" he asked walking toward her.

"Um. I don't know," she said. "How'd you know about that?"

"I've been watching you," he said.

"Still the same sick f**k you've always been," she said trying to escape but he grabbed her hair. That's when he pulled her back to him with his arm wrapped around her neck.

He pulled out a knife and said, "if you do what I say you won't get hurt. Don't make me hurt you with this, Alex," he said. Alex took her free elbow and reached up and elbowed him in the throat. He broke his grip on her and she ran out of the room. He was only out for a second before he ran after her. He caught up to her and threw her into the wall. Alex's back bounced off the wall like she was a rag doll. He came toward her and went to kick her in the ribs. She saw his foot coming toward her and rolled out of the way. "You're going to make this harder for me aren't you?"

"Go to Hell," she screamed holding her back. She finally stood herself up but Tony had caught up to her and was standing face to face with her. She took her nails and scratched the crap out of his face. As she got down to his chin she reached up and punched his throat and took off running again. She ran down the stairs. She missed a couple stairs and fell down them but she got up and ran toward the door. Tony was running after her. She opened the door but was disappointed when it was slammed shut. She was grabbed by her ponytail again. She went to kick him but he knew it was coming and moved out of the way.

"I know your games, Alex," he said dragging her up the stairs. Her back scraped against the carpeted stairs burning and bruising her skin as her shirt rode up. She had to think of something to do. She knew she had to be quick with a response but the response wasn't coming quick enough and before she knew she was on the hallway floor at the top of the stairs getting her clothes ripped off of her. She fought her hardest she hit him but he hit her back. Tony had stripped himself down and as he began to climb on top of her he held her arms over her head so she couldn't fight back. He let go of one hand and hit her one more time before he forced himself inside of her and forced himself upon her. Alex kept her eyes closed the whole time. She didn't even want to see his face. There wasn't anything she could do as he was forcing himself in and out of her. He leaned down and smelled her hair. Alex cringed at his voice as he said, "the same smell you've always had." He finished up by releasing himself inside of her and removed his body from hers. As he dressed himself Alex had all the opportunity to run but she didn't. She couldn't she was shaking uncontrollably. She did manage to grab her clothes and put them back on. She shook as she tried to dress herself but she managed. She was getting ready to go down stairs to get out of the house and that's when she felt something sharp jab into her side. She let out a gasp as she touched where the pain had come from. She let out another gasp as she saw the blood on her hands. She looked at Tony and saw him holding the knife in his hand. "Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." Alex let out a blood curdling scream as she held the wound with pressure. "Shhh. Alex, don't," said Tony. "I'm sorry." He walked toward her and that's when she kicked him in the face with all her strength. He fell to the ground and didn't move. She walked over and kicked him but he didn't respond that's when she took her chance to leave but he grabbed her foot. She turned and faced him and kicked him the hardest she could in his face but as he let go of her foot she flew down the stairs landing at the bottom of the stairs. She just laid there motionless. Tony got up and ran down the stairs. He wasn't sure if Alex was alive or if she was dead and he wasn't checking. He just took off running out the door leaving Alex laying on the floor as blood came out of her. She didn't move since she landed.

"Help," she said in a faint whisper but there was no one to help her. She did her best to get up and crawl to the phone but she couldn't get up. She took her strength and got up. She took her shirt off and tied it around her to hold pressure on her side as she tried to crawl toward the phone. After a couple inches she fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Dave was at his photo shoot and all of a sudden a bad feeling came over him. He was in the middle of the shoot when he said, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" asked the photographer.

"Something is wrong with my wife. I have to go."

"How do you know? Did she call?"

"She doesn't have to. I can just feel something is wrong with her," he said grabbing his stuff. "I have to go." He stormed out of the building and got into his car. He hauled ass to get to the house. He pulled up in the drive and didn't even take the keys out of the ignition. He ran into the house and saw Alex laying on the floor. "ALEX! OH MY GOD!" He got down on the floor next to her.

"Dave, it hurts," she said rolling over on her back showing him the knife wound.

"What happened?" he asked taking her hand.

"Tony," she said as she passed out from the pain.

"ALEX! NO! ALEX!" he yelled. He checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. He found it and let out a sigh of relief. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"911, how can I help you?" asked the operator.

"My wife has been attacked," he said in a panic.

"All right sir, what happened?"

"I don't know. I came home and she was laying on the floor. She's been stabbed. I need an ambulance. She passed out."

"All right, Sir. What's the address?"

"2756 Fairview Road," he said.

"All right. An ambulance is on its way. Is your wife breathing sir?"

"Yes," he said.

"Okay. Is there pressure on the wound?"

"She has her shirt tied around it."

"I need you to removed the shirt and put your hand on it and apply as much pressure as you can and hold it there until the ambulance gets there."

"Okay," said Dave as he did what the operator told him. As he pressed on the wound it brought Alex back into consciousness. She let out a cry as he held it. "I'm sorry, Baby. Just don't die on me. An ambulance is coming."

"Is she awake sir?"

"She's crying but she's turning white."

"Okay Sir. Keep talking to her. Don't let her close her eyes. Calm her down."

"All right," he said, "Alex, Baby. Listen to me. You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be all right. I am so sorry. I should have been here," Alex started to close her eyes. "No. Don't close your eyes. Let me see your big dark brown eyes," he said. She opened her eyes again. "You can't leave me, Alex. We just got married. We have so much more to accomplish in our lives together. I love you. We need to have children. Just think a little boy named Giovanni that looks just like you. Or a little girl named Olivia or Jordyn. A beautiful little girl. She can look like you too with pigtails doing ballet. Just think about it. Do you see it?" he asked her. She nodded with a smile. "Stay with me, Alex. I love you." Alex mouthed I love you too back to him. He tried his hardest not to cry. He heard the sirens and told the operator they were there.

The EMT's ran into the house and checked on Alex. They hooked her up to oxygen and applied pressure to the knife wound. They put her on a stretcher. They wheeled her outside and loaded her onto the ambulance. Dave road with them to the hospital holding Alex's hand the whole way.

***A/N: Alex and DAve had everything going well for them and then Tony comes along and ruins it all. How about AThena interrupting them for going for round 2? ANd Dave wasn't even upset he lost the championship. That's a good thing but still Tony came and ruined everything they had going for them. And it was amazing that DAve's love for Alex is so strong that he knew something wasn't right with her..even though things got a little rough..what did you think? Please review.**

**Chapter 61: Alex at the hospital...Dave and Vince have a little talk and DAve goes out looking for blood...**


	61. Chapter 61

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank-you. **

Dave paced the waiting room of the hospital. It was taking them too long with Alex and not giving him an update on her condition. The last thing he knew was they were taking her back to be looked at and doing a rape kit on her but after that nothing else was said to him. He was starting to get upset. He got even more upset when he saw two police officers coming his way. Donna was sitting on the chairs with Athena and Keilani also waiting on about Alex. "Excuse me, Sir," said the officer.

"Yes?" asked Dave.

"Can we have a word with you?"

"Sure," he said.

They walked to the entrance of the waiting room. "Are you David Michael Bautista Jr.?"

"Yes," he said.

"Can you tell us what happened to your wife?"

"I don't' know. I was at a photo shoot. I came home and found her laying on the floor. She was bleeding and I didn't' know what was going on. I asked her what happened and all she could say was Tony."

"Who is Tony?" asked the officer.

"Tony is her crazy ex-boyfriend. He's nuts. He's been coming after her since we started dating."

"Can you give us a description?"

"Yeah. He's about 6'2, he is about 200 lbs. He has black hair and his eyes are blue. He's pretty muscular and that's all I can tell you."

"Thank-you, Sir. Can you give us his full name?"

"I think it's Anthony Ciccone," said Dave.

"Thank-you, Sir. Is your wife able to talk yet?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting on word on her condition."

"We see. Thank-you for your time, Sir. Here's my card when your wife is able to talk please give us a call so we can find out what happened."

"Okay," said Dave taking the card.

"Sir, we're sorry about your wife. We will do what we can to catch this guy."

"Thank-you," said Dave shaking their hands.

The officers walked away and Dave went into the waiting room and began pacing again. Donna walked over to him and said, "Dave, you should sit down. Take it easy. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Mom, you didn't see her like I did. She was barely alive. The asshole stabbed her and left her for dead. I want to know what's wrong with my wife!" He said getting upset.

Donna put her arm around her son and said, "Dave, I'm sure she's going to be fine. Just come have a seat and relax."

"All right," he said walking over and taking a seat. As soon as he took a seat his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the name on the screen and read Vince. "What does this asshole want?" He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"What is this I hear about you walking out of a photo shoot?" asked Vince.

"My wife is in the hospital. She was attacked that's what you hear about me walking out of a photo shoot."

"Your wife was attacked?"

"Yes. My wife was attacked. We're at the hospital right now."

"Is she okay?"

"No, Vince, she's not okay. She was beaten and stabbed and left for dead. Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sorry, Dave. So I take it you two won't be at RAW tonight?"

"No, you fucking asshole. We won't be at RAW tonight. What part of my wife is in the hospital don't you understand."

"I understand it I was just making sure so I can rewrite the script."

"Rewrite the script. Blah Blah. While you're worrying about your little script I'm worrying about my wife."

"Well, I send you my condolences. I will tell the other superstars."

"Do not tell them my wife was attacked and make sure this doesn't get out on any wrestling website. Just say I won't be there for a family emergency. This is mine and Alex's private business. She wouldn't want the world to know and I sure as hell don't want the world to know so keep it quiet."

"Okay, Dave. I'll just say there was an emergency. I take it you told John and Randy."

"Of course. Randy is one of Alex's best friends and John is going out with Alex's best friend. John and Mel are on their way here and Randy said he would be over shortly as well."

"Okay," said Vince. "Take as much time off as you need."

"I think I'll take tonight off and this weekend off but I will be back on RAW next Monday."

"Okay," said Vince. "I will see you when you get back. I will probably come over to visit Alex later on if that's okay."

"That will be fine," said Dave.

"Any word on how she's doing?"

"None yet hopefully soon," said Dave.

"Well, keep me posted," said Vince, "And I'm sorry about Alex. I hope everything turns out okay."

"Thank-you. I will talk to you later. Bye," said Dave as he hung up his phone. He turned it off so that he wouldn't be disturbed anymore until he got word on Alex. Dave couldn't control it anymore and he put his head in his hands and started to cry. Donna rubbed her son's back as he cried and Athena walked over and hugged her dad.

John and Mel came walking into the waiting room. They hurried over to Dave and said, "How is she?"

"I don't know," said Dave looking up. "I haven't gotten any information since they took her back. I'm scared."

"I'm sure she's all right," said John hugging his friend. "What happened to her?"

"She got attacked," he said.

"Who would attack innocent Alex? She doesn't do anything to anyone."

"Her ex-boyfriend," said Mel. "He's a psycho. He's always beat the shit out of her. He runs around with these thugs selling drugs and hurting people. He got mad at Alex for breaking up with him because she found drugs in her apartment a couple years ago. And he's been going after her ever since. That's why she quit school."

"So that was the big secret?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Dave. "But don't tell anyone please."

"I won't," said John.

"Thanks, Man. I'm about to go out and kick some ass," said Dave. "This asshole better hope that the police find him before I do because if I find him his ass is done."

"I'm with you, Dave," said John. "I'll help you kick his ass."

"Good."

"Both of you calm down," said Donna. "Let the police handle it. You two can't afford to go out there looking for trouble. We've already had enough trouble. We don't need anymore."

"Mom, did you see what he did to my wife? Tony has a mark on his back that says Dave Bautista come kick my ass and leave me for dead if you don't kill me when you beat the living shit out of me."

"Dave, calm down please," said Donna. "I know you're upset but what's that going to prove? Nothing. Let the police handle it. And what if it turns around on you and you get hurt or killed? Alex may want a husband and she deserves a husband."

"Mom, I know but I'm going to handle it. Like I said. He better hope the police get to him before I do because if I find him first….well."

"Mr. Bautista," called a nurse.

Dave ran over to her and said, "Yeah?"

"Your wife is awake and she's stable. It's a good thing you found her when you did because a couple more minutes and she would have been gone. She's been going in and out of consciousness for the last half hour but she's awake now. She has had a rape kit done on her, luckily she didn't break anything but she does have a severely sprained ankle so she's going to wear a boot until it heals and we're going to put her on crutches. She's pretty banged up. Her back is completely brush burned, some bruising on her face and her back is bruised. As for her stab wound she got very lucky. He didn't dig it in her as deeply as he could have so there was only a little tissue damage and nothing major. We were able to stop the bleeding with a few stitches and since your wife had lost so much blood we did do a blood transfusion on her."

"Thank-you," said Dave. "Did she say what happened?"

"She's not talking to the doctors or nurses. She's asking for you. She wants to talk to you. So do you want to go see her?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"Okay. Follow me, Sir," said the nurse as she led him to Alex's room. The nurse opened the door to Alex's room and Dave rushed in.

"Alex!" he said as he hugged her as gently as he could. She wrapped her arms around him and just cried on his shoulder. "It's okay, Baby. I'm here now. He will never hurt you again. He'll pay for what he did." Said Dave as he held her crying.

"Sir," said the doctor.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is in a severe amount of pain and she's not talking to anyone. Maybe you could get her to talk and talk to the police."

"I'll try," he said.

"And I am Dr. Bennett by the way and we would like to keep Alexandra overnight for observation. I've tried asking her questions but she won't answer them. Can you try to get her to answer me?"

"Yeah," he said. "Alex, Baby?"

"What?" she said breaking her silence.

"Can you please answer the doctor's questions? Anything you say could help them get Tony."

"Okay," said Alex. "But I love you. I was so scared but I did defend myself. I wouldn't have if you never taught me self defense the other day. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome. I love you too," he said kissing her lips.

"How did you know?" asked Alex. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I just had a feeling. I knew something was wrong. Something just didn't feel right and I couldn't get you off my mind. I mean you're always on my mind but you were REALLY on my mind today. I just knew something was wrong so I walked out of my photo shoot and hurried home to get to you. I knew something was wrong. I just knew it," said Dave with tears in his eyes. "I love you that much I knew something wasn't right."

"I tried to get to the phone but I couldn't. The blood was coming out and I was hurt from falling down the stairs."

"How did he stab you?"

"I was trying to get down the stairs and then I just felt something sharp jab me. I looked down and there was blood."

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Bautista are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Sure. I guess," said Alex as her and Dave broke their hug. Dave took a seat next to Alex and held her hand.

"When he raped you did he use protection?"

"No," said Alex. "He didn't."

"Would you be interested in the morning after pill?"

Alex looked at Dave and she wasn't sure because earlier that morning they had been intimate and Alex knew if any fertilization took place that day it would be stopped with the pill. Dave shook his head and Alex said, "No." She doubted anything had happened so she felt no was the best answer. She was just going to wait it out for a couple weeks even though she knew it would be too late by then.

"Okay," said Dr. Bennett. "We're going to need to do some tests on you to check for STDs or anything like that. Okay?"

"All right," said Alex.

"But that can wait until your visitors leave and until you're feeling a little better. Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"Pretty much. My abdomen is what hurts the most," said Alex. "And you can do the STDs test now."

"Okay," said the doctor. "I will go get my nurse and I will get you something for the pain."

"Thank-you," said Alex. The doctor left the room and Alex said, "So how did the photo shoot go?"

"I never finished it. I left in the middle of it. Vince was pissed until I told him what happened. And he assured me that NONE of this would be released to the media and if it was it would be labeled a family emergency."

"Good. I don't want people to know my personal business."

"I know and I figured you wouldn't want them to."

"Thanks, Baby."

"Alex, I am so happy that you're alive. I was having some serious doubts. I was really scared."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to make it either but you putting pressure on my wound and talking to me about our future and babies kept me going. And you remembered I have always liked the name Olivia for a girl."

"How could I forget? The most important woman in my life told me that," he said with a smile. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Dave.

The two officers made their way into the room. "Hello, Mrs. Bautista, how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," she said.

"Do you think we could ask you some questions?"

"That's fine," said Alex.

"First off, I am Officer Franklin. It's nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"What is your full name?"

"Alexandra Nichole Bautista."

"Maiden name?"

"Brooks," said Alex.

"And when is your birthday?"

"January 23rd, 1986."

"So what happened?"

"I was just cleaning the kitchen and was getting ready to clean the living room but it was too hot so I went upstairs to my bedroom to change into cooler clothes. After I put my shirt on I saw him in the mirror. I tried to act like I didn't see him and sneak out of our balcony door but it was locked and the key was missing. That's when he appeared holding the key asking if I was looking for it. He came toward me and I escaped but he caught me and threw me against a wall. I fell to the ground and he was going to kick me but I rolled under his foot and ran down the stairs. I got to the front door and as soon as I had it opened he slammed it shut. He dragged me up the stairs by my hair as my back scraped the carpet. He didn't go any further than the top of the stairs. He forced me down and started taking off my clothes. Then he took his off and forced himself on me. That's when I blacked out. I knew he was raping me but I was blocking him out. He kept hitting me and everything. When he finished he got dressed and I reached over for my clothes. I managed to get them on," said Alex as she started crying, "and I was about ready to go down the stairs and that's when he stabbed me in my abdomen. I didn't even know what happened until I looked down and saw the blood. I looked at him and he was holding the knife. He looked really scared and then he was apologizing to me telling me he didn't mean to do it. That's when I kicked him in the face. I thought he was out so I was getting ready to walk down the stairs. He grabbed my foot and I kicked him in the face he let me go and then I flew down the stairs. He ran down them and ran passed me and out the door. I tried to get to the phone for help but the blood and the pain was too much so I wrapped my shirt around it control the bleeding and that's when my husband came."

"I see," said the officer writing down the details. "Did you see your attacker's face?"

"Yes, Sir. It was my ex-boyfriend, Anthony Ciccone. He's from NYC but he's been after me for the last 2 years," said Alex.

"And how old is Mr. Ciccone?"

"25 years old."

"Can you give us a description?"

"Sure. He's 6'2, 200 lbs, black hair and blue eyes."

"What was he wearing?"

"He had on a black wife beater and white basketball shorts. I also scratched his face if that helps."

"That does. Any distinguishing marks?"

"He has a small birthmark by his right eye."

"Thank-you, Ma'am. We're going to do all we can to find this guy and make sure justice is served."

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"You two have a good day," said Officer Franklin.

"You too," said Alex. The officers walked out of the room and headed back to the station to put a warrant out for Tony's arrest but what no one knew was Tony was already on his way back to New York to see his dad and get some help. After the officers left the nurse came in and drew blood from Alex so she could be tested for STDs and then gave her something for the pain.

"So are you ready for some visitors because there are a few people out in the waiting room that want to see you," said Dave.

"Sure," said Alex. "I guess."

"If you're not feeling up to it they don't have to come back here. I know my mom and the girls want to see you. John and Mel are out there too and Randy is on his way here. He said he had to make a stop on the way though."

"Okay. Go get your mom and the girls first," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave as he got up. He kissed Alex's forehead and then walked to the waiting room to get Donna and the girls. A few minutes later Dave returned with his mom and the girls. "Look who's here," he said as he opened the door and let them in.

"ALEX!" yelled Athena as she ran over to hug Alex.

"Not so rough, Athena. Alex is in a lot of pain."

"It's okay," said Alex as she hugged Athena back.

"What happened?"

"I just had little incident but I'm okay," she said.

"Okay," said Athena.

"Hey, Alex," said Donna as she walked over and hugged Alex.

"Hey, Mom. Did you guys have fun shopping?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Donna "but we cut it short because of what happened with you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling all right," said Alex. "Sore but I'm alive and that's all I can ask for."

"Amen to that," said Donna. "Did you talk to your mom yet?"

"No. I don't have the strength to talk to her yet but my dad knows. He'll probably tell my mom and I'm not taking any calls."

"You're a fighter," said Donna. "I hope you start feeling better soon."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"My wife is a fighter," said Dave as he kissed her forehead. "Next to you Mom, she is the strongest woman I know."

"She might even be stronger than me. I don't know if I could go through all she went through and still have a smile on my face."

"It's because I know that Tony will get his," said Alex. "He will get his."

"And the bastard better hope I don't catch him out on the streets or he's done," said Dave.

"Baby, don't do that. He's dangerous."

"I don't care. He's not going to attack you like this and just act like it's okay and leave you for dead. I'm going to break his damn neck," said Dave. His blood was boiling.

"Baby," said Alex as she took his hand. "Please. For me don't go out looking for trouble. God gave me another chance at life so let's make our future be about happiness and love. And I do want you in my future."

"Our future together is bright," he said with a smile.

"If we can get passed this… we can get passed anything," she said. "Keilani, you're not going to say anything?"

"No," she said. "I don't want to hurt you so I'll stay back here."

"You won't hurt me. I'm fine. Come here," said Alex.

"Okay," said Keilani walking over to Alex. "I was really scared, Alex. I thought you were going to die. I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged Alex and was crying a little bit.

"It's okay, Lani. I'm all right." Alex said comforting her. "I'm only going to be here tonight and then I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Okay," said Keilani.

They spent a few more minutes talking and hanging out until Donna decided it was time for them to go so that Mel and John and possibly Randy could come visit with Alex. "Well, I think it's time for us to go and I want to make a batch of Oatmeal raisin cookies for Alex," said Donna.

"No fair. Where are my oatmeal raisin cookies?" asked Dave.

"Dave, you're not the one in the hospital. Alex deserves my cookies."

"I guess you're right," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'll share with you."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her lips.

Donna, Keilani and Athena took turns hugging Alex before they left to go home. When they were gone Dave went to get Mel and John for Alex. Alex wanted Randy too but he didn't arrive yet. While Dave was out getting Mel and John Alex decided to use the bathroom. She grabbed her crutches and sat up. She groaned as she got up off the bed. She was in an incredible amount of pain. She couldn't hop so she took her time walking with crutches to the bathroom.

While she was using the bathroom Dave, Mel and John walked in the room. "Where is she?" asked John.

"Maybe using the bathroom," said Dave.

"Oh. How is she?" asked Mel.

"Good. She refused the morning after pill because we were intimate this morning and in case she conceived she didn't want to ruin it with the pill. I would have been all right with that as long as I knew I was the father of our baby but I don't think she conceived. And let's hope this dumb f*ck didn't get her pregnant. I would be pissed the rest of my life. She's in a lot of pain though and she's pretty banged up but the most important thing is she's alive."

"That is the most important thing," said Mel. "Something is going to happen…" she started to say as Alex made her way out of the bathroom.

"Babe, I could have helped you to the bathroom," said Dave rushing over to her.

"I'm all right. I can do it myself," she said making her way back to the bed. Dave helped her back into the bed. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Alex!" said Mel as she hugged her best friend. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks. SO girl or boy?" asked Alex with a smile.

"A girl," she said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" said Alex.

"Thanks," said Mel.

"Awesome for her but not so much for me," said John. "I was really looking forward to John Cena III," he said.

"You'll have a daddy's girl," said Alex.

"She's right," said Dave, "I wanted a boy when Glenda was pregnant with Keilani but after she had her there was no denying she was a daddy's girl. Once I held her for the first time none of it mattered that it wasn't a boy. What mattered was that I loved that little girl with all my heart and wanted the best for her."

"I may be disappointed but I still love this baby the same," said John.

"You two are going to make awesome parents."

"Thanks," said Mel. "So what's going to happen with Tony?"

"Hopefully his ass rots in jail," said Alex.

"You know he's probably on his way to New York to see Big Ron to get help and then going to Daddy for some money. He'll be out of the country by sun down," said Mel.

"You're right," said Alex. "It's 8 hours from here to New York.. There's no way he landed yet."

"Get those New York police officers at the airport to nail him," said John.

"They won't," said Mel.

"Why?"

"Because his dad is a really powerful person in New York. He pays them off all the time for them to look the other way."

"For a rape and attempted homicide?" asked John. "I don't think so."

"He would pay them to look past it. Although it's the Florida police that want him. He'll be brought down here. It's a whole new ball game down here than it is in New York," said Alex.

"Well, something has to happen," said John.

"Something is going to happen," said Dave, "I'm going to break his damn neck."

"Baby, you're going to let the police handle it."

"I'll try but I don't think so," said Dave, "look at you. He f**ked you up. I can't sit back and let some asshole get away with doing this to my wife. He stabbed you Alex.. You could have died. I can't just sit back and wait for the law to handle it."

"Yeah.. You're going to go out and get into trouble and then the law is going to handle you. Leave it up to the police. For me please?"

"For you," he said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

Randy came in the room with a bouquet of flowers, a Get Well balloon and a stuffed penguin for Alex. "Hello," he said. Dave just rolled his eyes at Randy's attempts to cheer up his wife.

"Randy!" said Alex. "What's up?"

"Not much. How are you feeling?" he asked

"Sore but good," she said.

He walked over to the bed and gave her what he bought her. "I drove all over the place to find a stuffed penguin for you. I know how much you like penguins so I had to get you one to make you feel better," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"Trying a little hard aren't you?" asked Dave.

"I don't' know what you're talking about. My friend is in the hospital. I got her something that she likes to make her feel better."

"Whatever, Randy. I know your tricks," said Dave.

"Stop it," said Alex.

"Yeah. Knock it off," said Mel. "You're going to get Alex upset. She doesn't need to be upset right now. She just went through hell."

"Thanks, Mel," said Alex.

"You're welcome."

"Sorry," said Dave as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay."

"John and Randy, can I talk to you two in the hallway?" asked Dave.

"Sure," said John.

"Sure," said Randy laying the things down for Alex.

They followed Dave out the door and Dave closed it behind them. "Look. We're not going to wait for the police to nail this guy. We're going to handle him."

"Dave, that's stupid," said Randy.

"Is it, Randy?" asked Dave. "Is that your wife laying in a hospital bed after being attacked?"

"No but if a guy is capable of doing that to a woman.. What is he capable of doing to a man?" asked Randy.

"Don't be a chicken shit," said Dave. "Any man that hurts a woman deserves to get their ass kicked."

"I agree but I think we should let the police handle it," said John. "I'm with Randy. I think he is really dangerous and it's better if the police handle it. I'm about to be a father. I can't go out looking for some thug and risk my life. I love Alex as much as you do but I can't risk my life. And you shouldn't either. Dave, you and Alex just got married. You're in your newlywed stage. You two need to have kids.. If you go after this guy and you end up dead the only person you're hurting is your wife and yourself. Don't do it. Just listen to Alex and let the police handle it."

"Dave, your life with Alex is far more important than going out and possibly risking your life to attack some thug," said Randy. "Alex made it through this so that you two can live your lives together. The law will handle it. You don't have to. You're only going to get yourself in trouble in the end. So listen to us."

"All right. Fine. I'll leave it up to the law but I am not making any promises that when I see this asshole that I won't knock his teeth down his throat and maybe throw him down a flight of stairs more than once. I can't promise anything but I won't go after him because of Alex. If I just happened to see him out on the street….. Well there is going to be a throw down."

***A/N: First off, Vince is an a-hole. I didn't like him talking to Dave the way he was. Dave and Alex were so sweet together but I didn't like that doctor, Donna is making Alex cookies for her to feel better, RAndy got her a balloon, flowers and a stuffed penguin. That was sweet. And is Dave really going to be able to hold back from going after Tony? Probably not..but for Alex he should resist the urge. They need their future together = )**

***Chapter 62: Tony goes to Ron for help and then to his dad...does he end up getting caught? And how is Alex coping after the attack at their home? And what happens when Dave goes back on the road that Monday?**


	62. Chapter 62

***thank-you to EVERYONE that reviewed the last chapter. YOur reviews were greatly appreciated Thank-you. **

The next day Dave pulled into the driveway to his Tampa house. He got out of the car and walked over to the other side and helped Alex out of the car. He handed her the crutches and grabbed the gifts Randy brought to her at the hospital. Donna opened the door for Alex and said, "Welcome home. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Thanks, Mom," said Alex as she hopped into the house. "I think I'll be all right. I mean it is weird being in here after everything that happened but it is my house with my husband. I can't let Tony dictate my life anymore and I can't let him break me."

"You're right you can't let him dictate your life anymore. You're with Dave now and your married. You're on to bigger and better things. And you better believe Dave is going to do all that he can to make sure you're safe."

"I know," said Alex with a smile.

Dave walked in the house and said, "Are you okay, Baby? Are you sure you want to be here? We can go somewhere else if you want."

"I'm good. Thank-you," said Alex. "This is my home."

"Okay but if you feel uncomfortable and feel like you don't want to be here just let me know and we can get out of here."

"I think I'll be all right," she said.

"I love you, Alex and I am so glad you made it through. I can never imagine my life without you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips with a passion.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are catching up on lost time," said Donna. "I'm going to go upstairs. Have fun you two."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile before she kissed Dave's lips again. Dave wanted nothing more than to feel all over Alex's body but granted the events that happened the day before he was scared to touch her out of fear of hurting her.

"Alex! You're home," yelled Athena as she ran down the stairs causing Dave and Alex to break their kiss.

"Yep. I'm home," she said hugging her.

"Athena, be careful," said Dave, "Alex has a lot of bruises and wounds. Please be careful with her."

"Dave, she's fine. She's not hurting me in any way. You're okay, Athena."

"No. That's okay. I don't want to hurt you," she said backing away from Alex. "Is it true you got stabbed?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Did it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah," she said. "It hurt really bad but I was in too much shock to cry."

"Oh. Can I see it?"

"You can't right now. I have a bandage over it so it doesn't get infected but later when your dad is changing the bandages you can see it."

"Okay," she said. "I'm just glad you're home. I really missed you!" she said hugging her again.

"I missed you too," said Alex with a smile.

"Babe, how about you go lay down on the couch to get comfortable?" asked Dave.

"All right," said Alex as she hopped to the living room. She kind of hated the whole hopping on crutches thing because every time she hopped her wound would hurt. The doctors prescribed her pain pills but she wasn't interested in taking them. She figured it would be better to tough out the pain than risk the pain killer addiction. Alex sat down on the couch while Dave propped pillows up for her to prop her ankle up with. Once he had them up he helped her get situated on the couch by lifting her ankle up and propping it up. "Ouch," said Alex as he did.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but my abdomen hurts when you do that," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"How many stitches did you get?" asked Athena.

"I didn't get stitches. I got 5 staples though."

"Oh," she said.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Please. Can you get me some ice so I can ice my ankle and can I please have a bottle of water?"

"Sure," he said as he kissed her forehead before he walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Baby," she said. "So Athena, do you want to watch TV with me?"

"Sure," she said sitting on the chair.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Nickelodeon," she said.

"All right," said Alex as she put it on. "Drake and Josh, do you want to watch this?"

"Sure," said Athena. Alex put the remote down on the table and began watching TV with Athena.

Dave came in the room and said, "Athena, let Alex watch what she wants. She's resting," he said handing Alex her bottle of water before he removed her boot to put ice on her ankle.

"Dave, she's fine. I asked her if she wanted to watch TV with me," said Alex, "I don't mind watching Drake and Josh with her," she said.

"As long as you're okay with it. I'm okay with it. By the way, here are the cookies mom made for you," he said handing her a plate of cookies.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I really do love your mom's oatmeal raisin cookies. They are delicious and I told you I would share with you so here," she said handing him the plate.

"Thanks," he said sitting on the couch with her but being very careful not to hurt her.

"It's okay, Baby, I'm not going to break. You're all right," she said.

"I know but I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you or anything. I am 290 pounds vs. 118 lbs," he said.

"It's okay. I'm not going to break. You don't have to treat me like I'm fragile. To tell you the truth all night last night while I was in the hospital bed alone all I wanted was for you to be there to hold me. I just really need to feel your touch," she said.

"I can't, Alex, I'm scared I'm going to hurt you," he said.

"All right," she said. "I'm not going to push you to touch me," she said a little disappointed. Even though she knew he was scared to touch her because he didn't' want to hurt her another part of her felt like he didn't want to touch her because of what had happened with Tony.

Meanwhile in New York Tony was trying get some help from some of his friends. The first person he went to was his best friend Ron. He walked up to Ron's front door with a hoodie on and a pair of sweatpants. He was using the hood to cover his face. He rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes before he rang the doorbell again. Finally after the third time he rang the door bell Ron answered the door in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. "What?" asked Ron.

"I need your help man," he said.

"Can this wait? I have a guest," said Ron.

"No. It's important. I need help today. Help right now."

"Fine," said Ron, "come in," he said opening the door to let Tony in. "I have to get rid of this girl first." He said walking back into his bedroom. "Hey, you need to leave," he said to the woman.

"Why?" asked the blonde girl with blue eyes. "I thought we were going to have some fun."

"Something came up. I need you to leave," he said handing her clothes to her.

"Fine, but when I leave I'm not coming back," she said getting dressed.

"That's fine. I'll just find another girl. See you later," he said showing her out.

"You're an asshole," she said before he shut the door in her face.

Ron walked over to the table and said, "What's up man? Who am I taking out?"

"I got myself into some trouble in Florida," he said.

"Florida? What's going on in Florida?" asked Ron pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Alex and her husband live in Florida," he said.

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"I think I killed her," said Tony, "but I don't know."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You killed Alex?"

"I think so. I don't really know for sure."

"What happened?"

"I broke into her house, raped her and possibly killed her."

"You're a dumbass," said Ron.

"What? How?"

"Because now you just opened this entire thing up to the police. Do you think if Alex is alive she's not already talking to police officers about the attack and trying to get you in jail? If you get caught..they're going to start investigating your extracurricular activities and then they're going to start investigating me and I'm not going down because your stupid ass wanted to attack an innocent woman. Why couldn't you just leave her alone? What did she do to you that was so bad that you had to find her in Florida and do whatever you did to her?"

"She left me," said Tony.

"She left you two years ago. Stop being a crybaby. Alex is a classy chick. She didn't want to be involved in the drugs, the murders or all that other stuff we're into. She did what she thought she had to. And that was leave you. And to tell you the truth.. She made the right choice because you both would have been taken down by now."

"Alex is a whore. She got what she deserved."

"Deserved to be attacked because she started a new life far away from here to get away from your bullshit?"

"She left me, Ron. Can you help me or not?"

"Tony, why did she leave you?"

"Because I had drugs.. I don't know."

"She left you because you're stupid. She's too good for you. I don't know why you couldn't just leave well enough alone. And help you how?"

"Help me get out of the country. I need some money."

Ron laughed. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't' want to help you. Tony, I don't like you."

"Here look," said Tony pulling out a bag. "here's your stuff back. I just need some money to get out of the country before the police do get me. Unless you want them to come after you too you'll help me out."

"Or I could just kill you and get rid of your body in one hour and nothing would be linked back to me. See, Tony, this is where we're different. You're a sloppy criminal. I'm not. I know how to kill someone and get rid of the evidence. You on the other hand were too stupid to get rid of what you did. Did you have sex with her too?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Protection?"

"No," said Tony holding his head down.

"Sloppy. Sloppy. Leaving fluids behind. And judging by your face she scratched the hell out of you which means your skin is in her nails… Sloppy. Sloppy. They'll nail you on DNA alone. Good luck, Bro. I'm not helping you out of this mess," he said.

"You're not helping me because you're hard up on Alex."

"Maybe I do have a thing for her and maybe I don't. How I feel about her really isn't your business. And I never mix business with pleasure although… I think I kind of am. Oh well. I only have one weakness.."

"Alex," he said.

"No." Said Ron, "No woman is my weakness." He lied because Alex was the only one woman he would give his life of crime up for and she would be the only woman his heart would allow him to love.

"Whatever, Man," said Tony. "I'll just go talk to my dad. He'll help me out."

"Bye," said Ron sitting down on the chair.

"You're not going to let me out?"

"No. You know the way."

"Asshole," said Tony.

"I'm hearing that a lot today," he said with smile before Tony stormed out and slammed the door. "Don't be slamming my f**king doors!" yelled Ron. And that's when Ron got his idea.

Before Tony got in his car he was stopped by Ron. "Hey, Tony!" yelled Ron from the house.

"Yeah?" asked Tony as he walked back up to the porch.

"I'll help you," he said.

"You will? I thought I was sloppy," asked Tony.

"You're one of my boys. I'll help you out. How much do you need?"

"Enough to get me out of the country. We're talking thousands," he said with a smile.

"All right," said Ron as he led Tony into the house. Ron walked into his room and got out his hidden stash of money that he used for emergencies only. He had a pretty good stash of money hidden away. He opened the little safe he had hidden far back in his closet and got out about $4,000 for Tony. As he got the money out his gun caught his attention and he thought, "maybe I'll just shoot the f**ker now and not lose $4,000." He thought against it because he had so much money hidden away what would be $4,000 gone but he did take the gun with him into the living room after he locked up the box. He hid the gun in the back of his shorts and handed Tony the money. "Here, Bro, $4,000. That's enough to get you the f**k out of New York and stay low. Don't get your ass caught," he said.

"Thanks," said Tony as he removed the straps from the money to count it. He wanted to make sure he wasn't getting jipped.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron as he watched him.

"Making sure you're not trying to play me," he said as he began counting.

"Can you even count that high?"

"Yes, I can count that high. I'm not an idiot," he said.

"That's debatable," said Ron as he continued to watch Tony count the money. Ron walked up behind Tony and grabbed him by the neck and pulled his gun out and held it to Tony's head. "Don't f**k this up! If you get caught you don't know Ron Moretti. Do you understand me? You don't know me. If I find out you try to play me if you get caught I will track you down in jail and handle it there? Got it? And you don't want me to handle it. You take the money and get the f**k out of the country. Don't call me or anything in fact where's your phone?"

"Here," said Tony with a couple tears in his eyes.

Ron snatched his phone from him and smashed it up. "Now. No one will know you have any ties with Ron Moretti unless YOU say anything and tell your pops to keep his mouth shut too. If he tries to take me down. I will take him down. Keep my name out of your mouth and make sure you tell Daddy to keep my name out of his mouth too. Whatever you did to Alex is not my fault and because you were careless I don't need the police sniffing around my shit. Got it?"

"Yeah," he said crying.

Ron laughed and released his grip, put his gun away and said, "Pussy."

"I won't say anything. I swear."

"Better not. Where are you going anyway?"

"I was thinking the Bahamas but that is too risky so I have to go somewhere no one would think to look. Probably Honduras," he said. "I'll lay low for a while then maybe open up my own business down there."

"Sweet Man," said Ron faking a smile. Tony was really stupid for being the son of a doctor. The brains must have skipped him. "So when are you leaving?"

"I'll catch a flight out of JFK at 4:30 this evening and then I'll have a stop in Chicago and then head to Honduras," said Tony.

"4:30?"

"Yeah," said Tony. "But with airport security I have to get there earlier probably about 2."

"Cool. Be safe man and remember our discussion. Keep it shut."

"I will," said Tony putting the money in a bag. "Thanks, Man," he said hugging Ron.

"No problem," he said. He watched Tony walk out the door he shook his head at how stupid Tony really was. No wonder Alex left him. As soon as Ron knew Tony was gone he got himself dressed and drove a long way to a pay phone. He called the New York police department.

"NYPD. How can I help you?"

"Um yeah. I just had a run in with a wanted man. Anthony Ciccone. He's wanted for the attack on Alexandra Bautista."

"Okay," said the lady. "Let me transfer the call."

"Okay," said Ron as he waited for the call to be answered.

"Hello, Special Victims Unit," said the man on the phone.

"Yeah. I know where Anthony Ciccone will be tonight."

"Do you wish to remain anonymous?"

"Yes," said Ron.

"We will do that for you. Mr. Ciccone is a very wanted man right now. Can you tell me where he will be?"

"JFK airport anytime between 2 and 4:30. He's catching a flight out to Chicago and then heading to Honduras."

"How do you know this, Sir?"

"He told me. I'm a friend of the family," he said in his New York accent.

"Thank-you for the information, Sir. Hopefully we will catch him."

"I'm sure you'll have no problem with that," said Ron as he hung up the phone and headed back to his house. He was not going to let Tony get off free for what he did to Alex. Maybe as Tony put it he was hard up for Alex but however you wanted to word it he cared about Alex and he was going to make sure Tony was caught. He was just amazed at how Tony would never see it coming. He smiled as he drove away.

Later that afternoon in Florida Donna was in the kitchen making dinner while Dave was getting ready to change the bandages on Alex's stab wound. He got what he needed to clean it and the bandages. Alex was laying on the couch as Dave came into the living room with the stuff. "Alex, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"It's all right," said Alex. "Just do it as fast as you can. I hated getting this done in the hospital. It's my least favorite thing."

"I bet," he said as he removed the old bandages. The tape was tearing at Alex's skin.

"Ouch," she said as he removed it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, Baby," she said. "Athena, did you want to see it?"

"Yeah!" she said as she came over to see it. Dave took the last of the bandages off and exposed the wound. "That's actually pretty cool, Alex. Wow," she said.

"Yeah.. It didn't feel pretty cool when it happened but I guess this wound is to show how I survived something that I never thought I would."

"At least you're alive," said Athena with a smile. "What did it feel like?"

"It was just a really sharp jab. I can't explain it because I was still traumatized by everything that happened before hand," she said. "But it hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry," said Athena as she watched her dad clean it off.

Alex winced in pain from the touch of the cotton and the stuff he used to clean it off. "I'm sorry," he said as he continued "but we don't' want it to get infected."

"I know," said Alex. "That would hurt even more. You know when you're facing death you start thinking about stuff."

"Oh yeah," he said putting on the new bandages. "Like what?"

"Everything," she said. "The only thing I thought of was you and how you would be if I didn't make it. I think that made me fight harder. And it's weird because they always say your life will flash before your eyes but mine didn't. I thought more about everything we didn't do that I want to do," she said.

"Really?" asked Dave. "Like what?"

"I don't know babies, Hawaii, celebrate our wedding anniversary. I just wanted my life with you."

"I see," he said. "If you wouldn't have made it I don't even know what I would have done. I would have lost my mind. You are too young to have to even think about dying. You're only 23. You have so much more life ahead of you and a lot more to do. Like have babies with a man that loves you more than anything in this world. I know what I said about you wanting a baby so badly it was getting annoying and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Baby. We all say things that we're not happy about when we're upset. I've done it lots of times. I know you didn't really mean it. It's okay," she said noticing he was crying.

"It's not okay, I shouldn't have said that. I just want to let you know that the whole time I was holding pressure on your wound I thought about our future. Everything about our future.. Where life is going to take us and what will be given to us. Us having babies. I meant what I said.. A little girl with pigtails that looks like you and a little boy that looks like you. My life with you, Alex means everything to me and if I would have lost you..my life would have meant nothing. I don't think I have ever been so scared of losing someone in my entire life. I love you so much, Alex. I never want to lose you," he said crying. He put his head down on her stomach carefully and cried.

She had tears forming in her eyes she ran her hands over his head as he cried. "I love you too, Baby. And there is no way I could have left you. I can never leave you because my life with you means everything. I would never be able to give it up so quickly. Thank-you for saving my life that day if it wasn't for you… well. It might have been too late."

"You're welcome. Like I said. I just knew something wasn't right. I never had that feeling before so I acted on it and I'm glad I did. As hard as it was for me to see you like you were I'm so glad I found you. And I can't wait for that asshole to get what he deserves."

"Me too," said Alex. "Me too."

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Donna from the kitchen. Dave helped Alex up and handed her the crutches. They filed into the dining room and sat down to eat the meatloaf and baked macaroni and cheese Donna had prepared for them.

Meanwhile in New York Tony was at the JFK airport being watched by undercover police officers. They had been keeping an eye on him since he arrived. He was getting ready to board his flight when two of them stopped him. "Anthony Ciccone, you're under arrest for the assault and attempted homicide of Alexandra Bautista in Tampa, Florida. You have the right to remain silent if you give up that right anything you do or say will be used against you in a court of law." Tony said nothing but he smirked as he was getting handcuffed. They took him out of the airport and took him to the police station for holding until they were going to release him to the Florida authorities. They finally got in touch with the Tampa Police Department and they were going to send him to Florida on the next flight out being accompanied with about ten officers because he was labeled as a dangerous criminal. The Tampa police were going to handle the rest from there. He was staring at 25 -50 years if he was convicted.

Meanwhile the Bautistas were having a nice family dinner when their house phone began to ring. "I'll get it," said Dave as he got up to answer the phone.

"Dave, Honey, let the answering machine get it. We're eating," said Alex.

"It might be important. It will only take a minute," he said.

"All right," said Alex as she watched him walk into the kitchen.

"Hello," he answered.

"Mr. Bautista, this is Detective Marshall from the Tampa Police department. I'm calling to inform you that the suspect Anthony Ciccone Jr. is in police custody and on his way back to Florida for questioning. He will arrive late tonight but we need your wife to come down first thing in the morning to identify him."

"All right," said Dave with a smile. "We'll be there first thing in the morning."

"I will see you then. Have a good night," he said.

"Thank-you. You too!" he said with a smile before he hung up the phone.

He walked back into the dining room with a big smile on his face. "Who was it, Baby?"

"It was Detective Marshall from the police department," he said making his smile even bigger. There was no way his smile could get any bigger.

"What did he want?" asked Alex getting curious as to why Dave was so happy.

"They caught him," said Dave. "They caught Tony, Baby!"

"Oh my God!" said Alex as she got up from the table, grabbed her crutches and made her way over to Dave. "I can't believe it. This is amazing!" She said before she kissed his lips passionately.

"We have to go down to the station tomorrow to identify him," he said.

"All right," said Alex, "I can't believe it. This is the best news I heard all day! Finally.." she said before Dave's lips met hers.

***a/n: Alex seems to be doing well...better than expected but is she right? Is Dave scared to touch her out of fear for hurting her or because he doesn't want to touch her because of what happened with Tony? Ron set Tony up big time... Ron must really like Alex to do that. And Tony got caught! What did you think? Please REview and thank you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 63: They go to identify Tony, Dave tells Alex he's going on the road for RAW...and DAve talks to RAndy and john about how he feels about the whole situation. **


	63. Chapter 63

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank you. **

The next morning Dave and Alex arrived at the police station to identify Tony. Alex was feeling really nervous about seeing Tony's face again. They walked into the station and walked up to the lady at the desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Alex, "I'm Alexandra Bautista. I'm here to identify my attacker."

"All right. I will get Detective Marshall. Please have a seat," she said as she got up.

Alex and Dave made their way over to sit down. Alex extended her leg when she sat down and held onto her crutches. "You okay, Baby?" asked Dave. He didn't have his arm around her or anything he just sat there and it kind of irritated Alex because all she wanted was for her husband to touch her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said as she sat there. The events of the attack played in her mind over and over again. She just couldn't understand why Tony couldn't leave her alone. It had been 2 years since she left him why did he have to keep coming back.

"Mrs. Bautista," said Detective Marshall.

"Yeah," said Alex snapping out of thought.

"You can follow me," he said.

"Okay," said Alex trying to get up. Dave helped her up and handed her crutches to her. He followed behind Alex and the Detective.

He led them into an empty room with a table. "Have a seat," he said as he laid a file out on the table. Alex took a seat as Dave sat next to her. "How are you today?"

"Good," she said. "Coping but good."

"That's good. Now we're pretty sure we have Mr. Ciccone. He was caught yesterday at the airport getting ready to leave the country. An anonymous person tipped the New York police department off and that's how we found him. He has yet to speak and his description matches the one you gave us. Are you sure you're able to identify him?"

"Yes, Detective," she said taking Dave's hand.

"And you're 100 % sure you saw his face?"

"Yes, Detective. I scratched his face. I know what he looks like."

"Just making sure. Your results are back from the rape kit. There was DNA found in your fingernails and they also found fluids on your underwear. Now I need to know when was the last time you were intimate with your husband?"

"Earlier that morning," she said.

"I don't want you to freak out, Mr. Bautista but your fluids could also appear but there was blood found on your wife's t-shirt that didn't match hers. We assume it was the blood of the attacker from when she scratched his face. Once your wife identifies Mr. Ciccone we can get some DNA from him and we did do some finger printing in your house and his fingerprints match," he said.

"So if his fingerprints match why can't you just book him on the charges of assault and attempted homicide?" asked Alex.

"Because we need you to identify him and see if the DNA matches as well to charge him for the assault and the attempted homicide. Do you want to press any other charges?"

"Yes," said Dave. "I want to charge the asshole with breaking and entering."

"Okay," said the detective as he wrote that down. "Are you ready to identify the suspect?"

"Yes, sir," said Alex.

"All right," said the Detective. He got up and left the room to tell the officer to bring Tony in to be identified. He returned shortly to the room and said, "All right, Mrs. Bautista. I need you to come over to the window."

"Okay," she said as she got up with Dave's help. They both made their way to the window as they brought in a line up of men. She looked at the men and she didn't even have to look at them again before she said, "Number 3."

"Number 3 please step forward," he said. Tony stepped forward and he just had a smirk on his face. "Are you sure that's him?"

"I am 100 % sure that's him."

"All right," said the detective. She made a positive I.D. on him so he was definitely being booked and charged with assault and attempted homicide along with breaking and entering. Before they took Tony back to his holding cell they took blood from him to check his DNA to see if it matched the DNA found under Alex's fingernails and if it was his blood on her t-shirt along with the fluids they found on her underwear. The detective had Dave and Alex sit down again before he said, "You made a positive I.D. on him. If his DNA matches what was found on you then he will be charged and we can keep holding him but if it doesn't match we can't hold him and we'll have to set him free. Now if he is charged this is going to go to court. He's looking at a lot of jail time about 25-50 years for this. If he gets a good lawyer chances are he could make a deal at arraignment but that's up to the judge to decide if they want to go by the deal he makes. Are you going to be able to go to court and testify against him if this goes to trial?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I want nothing more than to see him behind bars. I will do whatever it takes to make that happen. Two years is too long to mess with a person."

"And you don't have to worry about him messing with you ever again. Hopefully for the next 25-50 years but I don't know what kind of legal team he will have. And if his DNA matches he has everything stacked against him. He can go down big time for this."

"Okay," said Alex. "But he can't make a deal or get a plea bargain since he is being charged for rape and attempted homicide. It's not allowed in the courts because of the severity of the crimes committed. So either way it's going to trial."

"Are you sure?" asked the detective.

"Yes, I'm sure. I went to school to be a lawyer. My dad was a lawyer I know the laws and I know a defendant can't make a plea bargain if they're being charged for such a serious crime."

"Okay," said the detective. "I guess it will go to trial then. Now, you don't have to show up at arraignment but you will be informed of what the judge decides to do."

"Okay," said Alex.

"And one more thing before you go. I need you to sign your statement about Mr. Ciccone."

"Okay," said Alex. For a detective he wasn't very in to the case in front of him. Alex personally thought he was an idiot. She knew the law and she knew what could be done and couldn't be done but for extra measure she was going to talk to her dad. Alex signed her statement and the detective sent them on their way.

On the way home Dave and Alex were talking in the car. "You know, Alex, I don't really like this detective," said Dave.

"Neither do I. He seems so disinterested in the case and to say that Tony could make a deal was just stupidity. I don't know if he knows what he's doing. If Tony makes a plea bargain and it's granted I'm appealing it because that is so against the law. He's being charged for rape. He almost killed me. There is NO way he should be offered a plea bargain. I just have a feeling this whole thing is going to be a fishy deal. I don't trust Dr. Ciccone and his money."

"Alex, this is Florida. Do you really think Dr. Ciccone can pay off a judge in this city where he's not known as a powerful asshole?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Dr. Ciccone will do anything to help out his little boy and just because it's a different state and a different city doesn't mean there aren't corrupt judges or police officers."

"I think that Tony is going to go away for a long time," said Dave as he put his free hand on Alex's shoulder, "and you don't have to worry about anything. Tony will get his."

"I hope so," said Alex.

Later that night before dinner Dave was helping his mom out by setting the table and Alex was in the living room with the girls playing Monopoly with them. The house phone began to ring. Athena got up from the floor to answer it, "Hello?"

"May I speak to Alexandra please?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes. Hold on please," said Athena. "Alex, it's your mom."

"Okay," said Alex taking the phone and making a face that made Athena and Keilani giggle. "Hello, Mother."

"Oh my God, Alexandra, are you okay? Your father told me about what happened and I was so worried about you. I tried calling you in the hospital but they told me you weren't taking calls. Then I tried calling you last night but Dave told me you were sleeping."

"I'm fine," said Alex as she took her turn in the game. "Just a little sore."

"What happened?"

"I got attacked by Tony. That's what happened but it's all good he's being held in jail and goes to arraignment tomorrow and then possibly a trial."

"And see you were no safer in Florida than you were in New York. At least your father and me could have protected you."

"Mother, I like it here. I love Florida. I wanted to move down South before I moved from New York for safety reasons. Please don't start."

"Alexandra, I'm not starting anything. So how is the married life since you never talk to me anymore."

"It's good," said Alex. "I'm enjoying it a lot. And we don't' really have anything to talk about that's why I don't call you."

"Alexandra, I'm your mother. I like to know what's going on in your life. Donna talks to you more than I do."

"Donna lives here," said Alex.

"Why does she get to live there?"

"Because she helps take care of Keilani and Athena while Dave and me are on the road."

"Well, when you and Dave have a baby is she going to be keeping it as well?"

"Mother, when Dave and me have a baby I won't be working. I will be home with it or possibly take it on the road with us for a couple months. I don't know. We're not there yet. We're just enjoying our time together as newlyweds and as much as I want to have a baby. I want to wait to enjoy my time with my husband."

"Take a baby on the road with you? That is asinine! A baby needs stability not traveling here and there and everywhere. And what you're going to take it around all those barbarians well excluding Randy because he seems like he would be a better father than Dave is."

Alex rolled her eyes. She was about to get the Randy is better than Dave speech that Sylvia gave her every so often. Sylvia loved Randy but she couldn't stand Dave at all. She thought he was just a bad husband and thought her daughter could do better. His age didn't really help the matter either. Sylvia felt that Dave was way too old for her daughter but Randy was more suitable since he was 6 years older than her and not 17 years older. "Mother, Dave is a good father to the girls and I know he will be a great father to our kids too and the wrestlers aren't barbarians they're my friends. Just because they're muscular and huge doesn't make them barbarians some of them are actually sweet despite their appearance. You know like Dave? Dave just seems like this big bad guy and looks like he is ready to beat someone up any minute but Dave is a really sweet guy. You just have to get to know him."

"Dave is an idiot," said Sylvia, "and one day you're going to realize that. I think Dave is too obsessed with his job to hold up a marriage. It's going to fail. Randy on the other hand is a great guy. He seems like he would be very family oriented. I think Randy would have been a better husband than Dave."

And there it was the part of the conversation Alex had been waiting for. "Mother, really? I think Dave is a GREAT husband. I don't know why you have this grudge against him but you need to lose it. If it wasn't for him coming home when he did I would have died. He saved my life not once but twice so before you go around saying how bad of a guy he is maybe you should take the time to get to know him. He is your son-in-law. He makes an effort to get to know you and help you out but you do everything you can to avoid him and keep yourself from seeing what a great guy he is and it pisses me off! Give him a chance, Mother. He's not that bad of a guy and whether you like him or not he's my husband and I love him. Your opinion doesn't matter but I would like for you to just get to know him."

"I don't have a grudge against him. I just think that my only daughter could have done a little better when it came to the husband picking. I would have loved to see you end up with Randy but you chose that behemoth."

Alex let out a little laugh. "Dave is not a behemoth. Well.. Actually I guess he is kind of a behemoth but he's not the savage you're imagining."

"I'm not saying Dave is a savage. I'm just saying I would have liked to see you end up with someone like Randy a little more than someone like Dave."

"Mother, it doesn't matter who you would rather see me with. I'm with Dave and I plan on being with Dave forever so if we're done with this conversation I would like to get off the phone now."

"Fine, Alexandra, but I hope you get well soon. And I'll be praying for you."

"Thanks," said Alex. "Bye, Mother. I love you."

"I love you too, bye," said Sylvia as she hung up the phone. Alex turned the phone off and rolled her eyes. Her mom drove her nuts. She loved her but she drove her nuts.

A few days after Tony's arraignment the judge decided to hold him until trial and he couldn't be released on bail due to the nature of his crimes. Dave and Alex were happy about that. Dave especially since he was getting ready to head to Texas for RAW and was leaving Alex behind because she wasn't anywhere near ready to return to her manager position. She wouldn't return until their Australian tour in a couple weeks so she was just going to stay home with Donna and the girls. The girls were back in school so it would just be Donna and Alex during the day so either way Alex wouldn't be left alone. Dave wasn't sure how she would do being alone in the house by herself. Dave was packing for his trip while Alex sat on the bed and watched. "I can't believe you're going to Texas so soon," said Alex. "I'm still in pain and I'm still recovering. It would have been nice if you waited another week before you went back."

"Alex, I know you're still recovering but I have to get back to work. My mom is going to be here for you if you need anything. If you were going to be home alone I would definitely stay and put off returning until you make your return but since you won't be alone I think it's okay for me to go back to work. I have a championship match coming up soon in a few weeks. I need to go do my thing," said Dave.

"And there you are again putting your championship and career in front of me again."

"Alex, please don't start nagging. I'm only going to be gone Sunday and Monday. I will be back by Tuesday so it's not that long."

"Whatever," said Alex, "Go have your little feud with John I don't care."

"See now you're upset," said Dave sitting down next to her. "I don't want you to be upset."

"Well, what am I supposed to be when you're going to work while I'm still on crutches and still in a good amount of pain. Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

"No," said Dave, "but this is something I have to do. I'm going to be getting a lot of time off come January for this movie. I can't take too much time off now."

"Whatever," she said. "If it's not wrestling, it's the movie. When is it ever going to be Alex?"

"It is Alex, Baby," he said wrapping his arm around her. "It's always about you."

"Don't sit and lie to my face," said Alex. "It's not always about me it's more about your career than me. And another thing what is this whole thing about not being intimate with me or wanting to touch me? Do you think I'm damaged because I was raped?"

"No," said Dave. "It has nothing to do with Tony raping you it's just you've gone through an ordeal and I think you need time to recover. I don't want to hurt you more than you've been hurt. I think we should just take things easy and slow and then when it's time for intimacy then it's time for intimacy. I don't know what sex will do to you. I don't' know if it will trigger any unwanted memories. I want you to be ready to be intimate."

"I am ready and even if I wasn't it doesn't mean I don't want my husband to touch me. I just want you to hold me in your arms at night and comfort me. I want to feel your touch. I miss your touch and the way you don't want to touch me makes me feel like I'm not wanted," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Alex, believe me. I want you. I want you more than words can say but I just don't think it's a good idea to be intimate right now. I just don't want you to get flashbacks of what happened with Tony and feel bad. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to have sex with you right now but I'm controlling myself because I don't' want you to be hurt. Do you get what I'm saying? It's not because I don't want you it's because I want you to feel comfortable when we do have sex again. I know you're telling me you want intimacy but right now I think that you and me should just steer away from it right now because I don't think you're really that comfortable with me having sex with you. I love you, Alex and there will never come a day when I don't want you. I want you everyday of my life forever. So don't think I'm not having sex with you because I don't want you because believe me I do. I just don't think you're ready to have sex yet," he said as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," she said, "And maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not ready to have sex with you. As much as I want to I don't think I'm ready. Maybe we should wait until I feel like it's right. It's just I know how you are when you don't get it. Your eye starts to wander and you start looking elsewhere to get it."

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere else for it. I want it from you and only you. I promise you I will not sleep with anyone other than you. And you'll know you're truly ready when the feeling is right."

"And how will I know when the feeling is right?" asked Alex as Dave took her hand.

"You'll feel it. When you're ready your body will let you know. It's one thing when it's your mind telling you to go, go, go but it's another when your body is telling you no. When you're ready your body will tell you and I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready," he said as he kissed her hand. "And I promise you that when you're ready it will be amazing for you and all the pain you may be feeling will be gone."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. When he finally broke the kiss he said, "Well, I have to get back to packing. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," she said. "I just hope those two days go fast."

"Me too," he said as he continued packing.

That Monday when Dave arrived at the arena without Alex he was hounded with questions from her friends. Michelle and Maria came up to him first and said, "Where's Alex? Is she okay?"

"She is fine," said Dave, "she's just a little under the weather right now. She will be back in a couple weeks. She's supposed to be taking it easy."

"Okay," said Maria, "I've been texting her for like a week now and she hasn't responded back."

"Oh," he said, "she's just been relaxing. I'm sure she meant to get back to you but just didn't find the time. Try calling the house. I'm sure she would LOVE to hear from you."

"Okay," said Maria, "I will do that."

"Are you sure she's okay?" asked Michelle. "I'm really worried about her."

"She's fine, Michelle. "There was just a little incident but everything is going well now and Alex is great. Like I said, she'll be back in a couple weeks. And if you need to talk to her feel free to call her. I'm sure she would enjoy hearing from some friends."

"Okay," said Michelle, "I feel like you're hiding something from us but I will just call Alex to talk to her."

"Okay," said Dave. "You two have a good evening," he said before walking toward his locker room.

As he walked the hallways he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Dave!" said Melina.

"Melina!" he said with a surprise in his voice and surprise on his face. He wasn't expecting to see her at the arena that night. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back! My injury is healed and I'm back and ready to get my shot at the women's championship."

"Oh. That's good," he said. "I'm happy for you."

"So. Where's your 'wife'?" she asked using her fingers when she said wife.

"At home. She's been feeling sick lately so she's taking it easy for a couple weeks. Why?"

"Just wondering," said Melina with a smile. "So she let you leave the house without her?" She asked rubbing his arm with her hand.

Dave quickly pulled away and said, "Stop touching me."

"Why?" asked Melina, "we can finish where we left off." She continued rubbing his arm. "I know you're going to get lonely without her but I can help take that loneliness away."

"Melina…." he started to say before Melina's lips met his. Dave quickly pulled out of her kiss and said, "You f**ked up my marriage with Angie. You're not going to f**k up my marriage with Alex. Just keep your skanky hands off of me and leave me alone. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you and I don't want anything to do with you. You go do your thing and I will go do my thing. Goodbye," he said storming off. He couldn't believe that the ass kicking Alex gave her still didn't teach her a lesson. He was going to stay away from Melina the best that he could and avoid her at all costs because all she was after was a little fun time with him and she wasn't going to get it.

Dave hurried into the locker room and when he got inside he was out of breath from trying to get away from Melina. "Damn, Dave. What the hell?" asked Mel.

"Melina. She's a f**king nut. She just tried to seduce me in the hallway."

"Alex will whoop her ass again," said Randy. "Best night of my life."

"I know," said Dave. "Alex is hardcore. If she beat me up I wouldn't go hitting on her husband again."

"Well, Melina is stupid," said Randy.

"Tell me about it," said Dave.

"So how is Alex?" asked Randy.

"She's good. She's just taking it easy right now. She's coming back in a couple weeks when we go to Australia. I think she's pissed at me," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Mel.

"Because I won't have sex with her and plus I'm back on the road. She was pissed off about that. She was trying to say that it's never about her and it's always about wrestling which is far from the truth."

"Well, it is kind of true. You do tend to put your career in front of her," said Randy. "If my wife was just attacked a week ago and still recovering I would be at home with her helping her how to recover. Not coming on the road to have my body slammed against a mat and what not. I personally think you should be home with her. F**k Vince and his sacrifice bullshit. Your wife needs you more than this asshole."

"I always put Alex first," said Dave.

"Right, that's why you're standing there and not at home with her. And that's why you took her to Hawaii," said Randy. "But you never went to Hawaii but it's all about Alex."

"I had a championship match," said Dave, "we couldn't go to Hawaii."

"And right there just proved that you put your job in front of Alex. You didn't have to wrestle. You could have gone to Hawaii but your ego got in the way and you chose your job over your wife. It's just a belt…you can get it anytime…Alex is your wife..you only get so much time with her," said Randy. "The belt will always be there…. Alex won't. So you tell me which is more important."

"I know I thought I would never say this," said Mel, "But Randy's right. Alex isn't replaceable and you only get so much time with her but the belt will always be there for you to get."

"They're right," said John. "Focus on Alex. It's your life with her that should mean more to you than this job. And why won't you have sex with her? I'm sure that makes her feel real good.. You don't want to sleep with her and then you leave to go on the road…I'm sure she feels really good about herself."

"I don't know why I won't have sex with her. I just don't think she's ready to have sex again so close to the attack. I'm scared that I will give her bad memories and that will make her hate me. Believe me I want to but then again I don't want to. Yeah part of me doesn't want to hurt her but another part of me can't bring myself to sleep with her because another man had sex with my wife."

"It's not like she wanted to have sex with him," said Mel. "She didn't really have a choice. If someone held a knife to my throat I would have sex with them just so they would leave me alone."

"I know but just the thought of another man touching my wife and sticking his business inside of her with no protection and then jizzes inside of her. It just disgusts me and it makes me not want to have sex with her."

"Again. She didn't have a choice but in all fairness it is a little soon for you two to be intimate but I think you should understand that he forced himself on her and she didn't ask for it so you can't use that against her."

"I know but he touched her and had sex with her. She's my wife. And what if she gets pregnant by him what the hell am I going to do then?"

"I don't know," said Mel, "but I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. Yes another man had sex with your wife but that doesn't make her damaged goods. I'm sure Alex would like nothing more than for you to make love to her and give her the pleasure she needs to forget about the pain and torture she went through from the attack. You're the only guy that can do that for her. No one else can but as long as you're looking at her like she's damaged or that another guy had sex with her you're never going to be able to get over that and then you'll have bigger problems to worry about. Look at it this way. Alex has had sex with other men other than you. There was Ian and Tony… and they were it but you still had sex with her didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said.

"And this is no different. Tony had sex with your wife.."

"He didn't have sex with her.. He raped her. There's a difference."

"Okay.. He raped your wife but you shouldn't hold that against her. It's no different than you sleeping with her after she's had lovers in the past. It's pretty much the same thing. When she's ready to have sex again.. You're going to need to forget about the Tony situation and just have amazing sex with her."

Dave laughed and said, "Mel, you have an interesting way of wording things but I know what you're saying. It isn't any different I guess. And I guarantee that when she's ready we will have amazing sex."

"Oh Dear Lord," said Randy. "This conversation went from G to x-rated in a matter of minutes."

"Nothing x-rated about it," said Mel, "married people have sex. It is what it is."

"I have to agree with Mel," said John as he finally put his phone down from texting. "You can't keep holding that against her because when she's ready for it..she is ready for it and she's going to want it. And if you don't give it to her… she's going to get upset. REALLY upset."

"And did you tell Alex how you fee?" asked Mel.

"I explained how I didn't think she was ready to be intimate just yet. And that's true she's not ready and I told her that when she's ready her body will let her know it's right and I told her I will be willing to wait as long as it takes but hopefully it doesn't take too long. I'm just ready to hold her soft body in my arms and all that good stuff," he said with a smile.

" Oh God. Really?" asked Randy, "Why are you so graphic?"

"How's Sam doing?" asked Dave.

"She's good. Why?"

"Because if you spent as much time giving the business to Sam you wouldn't have to worry so much about me giving the business to Alex."

"Asshole," said Randy. "I'm not worried about you giving the business to Alex. That's cool. I just don't like hearing about it."

"You don't have to listen," said Dave with a smirk. "So do you think Alex would be happy if I took some time off in December for just her and me?"

"I think she would LOVE it," said Mel. "How much time are you talking?"

"Probably the entire month. I need to spend time with my wife and family."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "I haven't decided yet but I think me taking the month of December off would be a great Christmas present to her. Maybe I'll take her to a Steelers came or something. I don't' know. Just have romantic days with her and romantic nights."

"Go to Hawaii," said Randy.

"No. I already booked a trip there for June 24th until July 8th. She just doesn't know that I already made the reservations and have everything set. I just need to see what to do in December," he said.

"You already booked the trip?"

"Yeah. I'm giving her the tickets for Christmas. Any ideas for December?"

"Well, I say you find out her favorite artist and see if they're appearing anywhere and take her to a concert," suggested John.

"Take her to a Steelers game. She would LOVE that," said Randy. "She did pay for those expensive 50 yard line seats for you last year. I think you should do the same for her."

"That could work. I don't know. I have to think of something."

"Did you talk to Vince yet?" asked John.

"No," he said. "I will get to it then."

"I think you should talk to Vince before you start making plans."

"I'm sure he won't mind," said Dave. "I just need some time alone with my wife. No wrestling.. NOTHING it has to be all about her."

**A/N: Tony is in jail..awaiting trial, Sylvia couldn't help but give Alex a speech about how much better Randy would be for her than Dave, Dave goes back on the road and cause some drama between him and Alex, I think he's being selfish..but that's me..and he admits he can't get over Tony raping Alex..to sleep with her. And he has plans for them to go to Hawaii and already bought the tickets. And now he wants to take a month off for just him and Alex..let's see how that turns out. AND Melina is back to her skanky tricks. So what did you think? Please review. **


	64. Chapter 64

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you so much! **

A few weeks later Mel, John, Randy, Dave and Alex arrived in Sydney, Australia for their Down Under tour. Alex had recovered pretty good. Her bruises had cleared up, her ankle was like new again so she didn't have to wear her boot anymore, and her stab wound was healing pretty nicely. She was more than ready to get back to work after being out for almost a month. Vince had it written in the script that she suffered serious injuries from being speared at Summerslam which is why she wasn't managing for a couple weeks and he also wrote it in the script that the night after Summerslam Dave was by his manager's side. They arrived late on September 22nd. It was practically 8:30 at night when they arrived. They went through all the procedures at the airport and then headed to their hotel. Randy was the driver this time on their adventure which meant it was bound to get ugly if he got lost on the way to the hotel. "Randy, you're already being an idiot and driving on the wrong side of the road," said Alex with a smile.

"Alex, I'm so glad you're back. I've missed your smart ass comments," said Randy. "It wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks. I missed you guys," said Alex.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Randy.

"Pretty good. I am so excited to be back. First live show in a month tomorrow feels pretty damn good."

"Good," said Randy, "I was worried about you."

"She's fine," said Dave as he looked out the window.

"What's his problem?" asked Mel.

"His problem? I don't know. He's sexually frustrated I guess. I don't know," said Alex. "Every time we go to do it he pulls back and says he's not ready. I on the other hand am more than ready to have sex with my husband."

"You don't have to tell our business to everyone, Alex," he said.

"Don't get an attitude with me," said Alex. "It's your own fault you're sexually frustrated. I haven't gotten it for a while but do you see me getting bitchy about it and pissy? No."

"Well, this is kind of awkward," said John.

"Shut up, Mr. Text-a-holic," said Mel. "Who are you always texting?"

"I'm just texting a friend. It's not a big deal. I can't wait until you have this baby because your hormones are all over the place."

"That makes two of us," she said, "I can't wait till I have this baby. Pregnancy sucks," said Mel. "Alex, whatever you do don't get pregnant."

"I don't think I have to worry about that," said Alex looking at Dave, "my husband doesn't want to touch me."

"Oh my god! It's not a matter of not wanting to touch you would you get off of it already. I want to touch you. I'll touch you right now but I just can't have sex with you because I'm scared I'm going to hurt you."

"Then touch me right now to prove it," she said.

"Whoa. Let's keep the SUV PG," said Randy looking in the rearview mirror. "This isn't some porno flick where you two can just rub all over each other and stuff like that."

"Randy, you know you would pay to see that," said John.

"I'm not a pervert, Asshole," said Randy, "And just so you know if Alex was my wife I would be all over her."

"Whoa. Dude don't' go there," said John.

"Are you trying to say you fantasize about touching my wife?" asked Dave.

"I didn't say that. I just said that if she was my wife I would be all over her."

"All right," said John. "Just stop. Let's all get along."

"Okay," said Randy, "you know what we need to do tonight?" he asked.

"What?" asked Alex.

"We need to go out and get wasted. Just forget about all our problems and all that stuff. Let's just get wasted," he said.

"I don't know," said Alex. "We have an autograph session tomorrow."

"What time?" asked Randy.

"1-3," she said.

"So we go out and get wasted you sleep it off and you're good to go for the autograph signing," he said.

"Mel, can't drink," said John. "She's pregnant."

"I know," he said, "but she can still go and have some fun. You don't have to go to a bar or a club to get drunk. You go to have a good time. Dancing and hanging out. She doesn't have to drink. I just think the tensions are high with all of us and we should just go out and let loose," he said pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"All right," said Alex. "I'm in. Are you in, Baby?"

"I'm in," he said.

"We're in too," said Mel. "And I can be the designated driver too if you fools get too drunk."

"We don't need to get a designated driver," said Randy. "The bar/club is right on the boardwalk and near the beach and somehow Vince got us this beautiful hotel that's right near the beach so we're in walking distance of everything but the arena."

"You know a lot about Sydney, Australia," said Alex.

"I like to research my surroundings," he said as he put the SUV in park. They all got out of the car and began to get their luggage out.

"It is right near the beach," said Alex, "How did Vince score this place?"

"I don't' know," said Dave, "but he likes to take care of his superstars sometimes. That would explain why it was so expensive for a two night stay." Alex began to get her suitcases out of the trunk. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting my bags out," she said.

"Oh no you don't. I'll get them," he said taking her bags from her. She just smiled at him.

"Thanks, Baby," she said. They walked into the hotel lobby and got their room assignments. Dave carried his and Alex's luggage up to the room and laid them down outside the door so he could unlock the door. He allowed Alex to walk in first. She looked around. The room was beautiful. It seemed more like a honeymoon suite to her than anything. She walked over to the balcony and opened the door to walk out on the patio. The room had a beach side view. It was absolutely breath taking to walk out on the patio to look over and see the sand and the water. She stood on the patio with her hands on the railing taking in the smell of the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Dave walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"It's beautiful," she said. "I love it. Did you plan this?"

"I did," he said with a smile. "We're still in the middle of our honeymoon and tonight is our first night traveling together again. I wanted to make it special."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It is special. Thank-you," she said as his lips met hers and he kissed her passionately as the cool breeze hit them. Things started heating up as Alex began laying soft kisses on Dave's neck. "I think we should skip the whole going out to the club thing and stay here and have our own party," she said as she continued kissing his neck.

"No. I think we should go out," he said stopping her from kissing his neck.

"Ugh. Whatever," she said as she walked into the hotel room. She walked over to her luggage and pulled out an outfit to wear for the night.

"Alex, I don't know why you're so upset," said Dave as he got his own clothes out for the night.

"You don't know why I'm so upset?" She asked as she began to remove her shirt.

"No I don't," said Dave.

"I don't know. My husband won't touch me. That's why I'm so upset. Why is it so hard for you to touch me? Why is it so hard for you to make love to me?" she asked.

"I do want to touch you. Believe me if I wouldn't have said we were going to go out I would have you on that bed right now and be all over you but I told Randy we would go out so we're going out."

"Whatever," said Alex as she walked to the bathroom with her clothes, "at least have the decency to tell me the truth and not to lie to me," she said as she slammed the bathroom door shut to get ready. Dave let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His wife was beautiful and she was hot. She was ready and willing but he just couldn't give her what she wanted. He wanted to but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He hoped that maybe after a few drinks at the club he would be able to make love with his wife but he wasn't holding on to that hope. He then removed his shirt and began to get dressed. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white wife beater and then put a dark grey muscle t-shirt on. He put on his tan timberland boots and then laid back on the bed waiting for Alex because he knew it would take her forever to get ready. About 20 minutes later Alex came out of the bathroom in a black halter dress that went to her knees, black open toe heels, she had her hair straightened out and it fell a little before the middle of her back. She had in her hoop earrings and only put on mascara. Dave sat up to see how beautiful his wife was. "Unbelievable," she said. "He gets a room that's beautiful with a beautiful view but doesn't want to touch me to enjoy it. Dave, I'm getting wasted tonight is that okay with you?"

"Alex, just stop."

"Just stop? I think I have a right to be upset. You go through all this trouble yet still don't want to sleep with me. You should have just gotten us a room with two beds since nothing is going down. There used to be a time Dave Bautista when you were all over me and you would have rather had sex than go out and get drunk but now you don't' want to. Are you cheating on me?"

"No. I'm not cheating on you," he said. "I told you I don't want to hurt you. Let's just go out and enjoy the night," he said.

"Whatever," she said grabbing a black purse out of her bag. She put her cell phone, the hotel key and some money in the purse and zipped it up. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Dave getting up off the bed. He went to take Alex's hand but she wouldn't let him. "Alex?"

"No. You don't want to touch me in the privacy of our room you're not going to put on an act that we're happy-go-lucky in public," she said walking out of the room. He followed behind her quickly. They met up with Randy, John and Mel in the lobby and the three could tell the tension was high between Dave and Alex. They just figured it was sexual tension and that it would all be released later, at least they hoped so. They walked out of the lobby and started walking to the bar. "So Randy, are you going to be looking for a chick tonight?" asked Alex.

"No. Sam would kill me. By the way, Alex, I want to talk to you later. I have an idea but I need your input."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile.

"Why can't you talk to her now?" asked Dave.

"Because it's my personal business," said Randy. "Alex is my friend and I want her input."

"We're all your friends," said Dave, "why do you just need to tell my wife?"

"Because I want to," said Randy.

"Dave, you're making a big deal out of nothing. You should worry about your issue with touching me than worry about his issue and what he has to tell me."

"Fine," said Dave.

"I take it things aren't fantastic in the Bautista marriage right now," said Mel.

"You're right. Nothing is fantastic anymore," said Alex. "And I'm getting wasted as hell tonight to forget about how sucky everything is right now."

"It's okay, Alex," said Mel as she rubbed her friend's back. "Everything will work out in the end. Just give him some time."

"Okay," said Alex.

"John," Mel whispered.

"What?"

"Talk to your boy and see what is going on and why he won't sleep with Alex. I think it's ridiculous that he hasn't been intimate with her yet."

"Mel, I don't want to get involved."

"Come on," she said. "Look how miserable they both are. There's so much sexual tension building up and it's tearing them down. They need to screw each other and get it over with."

"Trust me if Dave's sexual tension gets too high he will be all over her in a second flat," said John, "Plus they're drinking tonight. They will be on each other all night. It will happen tonight."

"Okay," said Mel.

"Are you sure you want to come here? We don't have to if you don't want to. You are pregnant."

"I'm fine. I'll hang out for a while," she said.

"Okay," said John as he took her hand, "and I'm sorry for earlier. My attitude was out of control. Sorry, Mellie," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Johnny," she said with a smile.

"You're the only person that's allowed to call me Johnny. I love hearing you call me Johnny."

"I know," she said with a smile as they walked into the bar. They found a table to hang out at and then they started ordering drinks. Alex was holding on to her promise she was going to get as wasted as she could. She was taking shots of Patron, drinking vodka cranberries. She must have had at least 5 of them mixed with the shots of Patron. Alex ordered another vodka cranberry and Mel said, "Alex, don't you think you're drinking a little much?"

"No," said Alex. "I think I'm fine."

"Okay," said Mel.

Dave wasn't as bad as Alex. He was fairly decent. His goal for the night was just to get a couple drinks in him so he wouldn't feel so rough in the morning. He was starting to worry about his wife. She was drinking too much for having an autograph signing the next day. "Alex, I think you should slow down on the drinks," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said, "Who wants to do body shots?"

"Alex, I think Dave might be right," said Mel. "I think it's time to stop and take it easy. You don't' want to be hungover for your first autograph signing tomorrow do you?"

"No," said Alex. "I won't have a hangover," she said showing how drunk she was. You could hear it in her voice. She looked at Dave and said, "you're really hot and so am I. I don't know why you won't sleep with me."

"Alex, stop," said Dave.

"No, why? Won't you?" she asked.

"All right. I think it's time for us to go," said Dave taking the drink out of Alex's hand and putting it down on the table.

"I'm not ready to go," said Alex.

"You need to go," he said taking her hand. "Let's just go take a walk and then we'll come back," he said.

"Okay," said Alex getting up off the stool. She stumbled a little bit and Dave caught her.

"See? You're drinking too much. Let's just walk and talk," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the bar. "We might be back but we might not be," he said.

"Okay," said John. "Have fun."

"I'm going to try," said Dave as him and Alex continued walking out of the bar. They walked along the boardwalk until they came to the beach. It was about midnight and the beach was clear of people and quiet as they walked along the water holding hands and talking. "Alex, I'm sorry," said Dave.

"For what?" asked Alex.

"Everything. I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself that day. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have stayed with you and nothing would have happened to you. It's my fault."

"Dave, none of that is your fault. If you would have been there it still would have happened regardless. None of it's your fault. Don't blame yourself. The most important thing is that I'm alive. I could have died but I didn't but with you not touching me or wanting to touch me I might as well be dead."

"Alex, I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arm around her. "I will admit I am a little freaked out that Tony had sex with my wife and didn't use protection. I don't know why I just am. I try to be intimate with you but I can't. And I'm sorry. I'm not cheating on you or anything like that. I'm just scared to sleep with you. I don't want you to get odd feelings and have flashbacks of the attack and freak out. I know it's selfish but I don't' want to be the one to hurt my wife or make my wife remember what happened to her. I do want to touch you. Believe me.. I REALLY want to touch you but I'm just scared to."

"Dave, all you had to do was be honest with me. I knew that was your problem. You have nothing to freak out about. I'm STD free and I'm not pregnant. We all know that since I just got over my period a few days ago. So you have nothing to be freaked out about. You're not going to make me feel uncomfortable or anything like that. You not touching me makes me feel uncomfortable. I have been craving your touch ever since the attack but you just won't give it to me. It makes me feel unwanted or that I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Alex," he said wrapping his arm over her shoulders, "you didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I know you're not pregnant and I know you don't' have STDs. I'm so sorry," he said as he kissed her forehead. He turned Alex to face him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am sorry I ever made you feel like that and I promise I will never make you feel like that again. I love you so much, Alex. I am sorry please for…." he started to say before Alex's lips met his. They stood sharing a passionate kiss as the water from the ocean splashed on their feet. When they broke the kiss Dave said, "have you ever laid on the beach at night just to feel the breeze and watch the ocean?"

"No," said Alex.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure," she said.

"All right. Let's walk to the room and go get a blanket and then come back here to watch the ocean and feel the breeze."

"Okay," said Alex as they walked to the hotel. Dave walked up to the room while Alex waited in the lobby. He grabbed a blanket and then they headed back down to the beach. Dave laid the blanket out and they both laid down on the blanket. The cool breeze hit them and the waves were crashing down in front of them. "It's actually really peaceful out here at night," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave. "It's so relaxing."

"And quiet," she said, "there's no one around."

"Because everyone is sleeping. It's after one," he said as he rubbed his fingertips over her bare arm. "I'm still sorry about the whole honeymoon. I guess this could count as part of the honeymoon. We should have gone to Hawaii and I'm sorry we didn't. And I have realized I do put my job in front of you and I'm sorry for that. My life with you means more to me than this job. I am going to make it up to you. I promise."

"It's okay," said Alex as she moved her body closer to Dave as he wrapped his muscular arms around his wife's tiny body. "What do you think is going to happen in our future? Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

"I think so. I think it will all happen when the time is right. Everything in life has timing. I think everything happens when it's supposed to happen and you can't rush it or hurry it along. When the time is right it will happen. You just have to be patient," he said.

"I guess you're right. When I went to church and read the Bible I read that God has plans for everyone's life and our lives go on by God's time not our time. He does what he wants with our lives we work on God's time he doesn't work on our time so you're right everything happens in time. I'm not even going to stress it anymore because one day it will happen for us but if it doesn't it will be all right. Everything happens for a reason right?"

"Absolutely," said Dave, "everything happens for a reason," he said before he kissed her lips passionately. Alex rolled over to her back as they lay on the blanket kissing. Dave laid his body on top of Alex's as he continued kissing her. He began to kiss down her neck and gently bite and suck on it. He moved his kisses lower as he slowly pushed the top of her halter dress down exposing her breasts. He gently kissed around her breasts as he massaged them. He leaned down and gently sucked on one of her breasts while he massaged the other. She let out a moan of pleasure from his touch. He then removed his shirt exposing the white wife beater he had on underneath. He moved lower as he pulled Alex's dress down further exposing her belly button. He laid soft kisses down her body until he came to her belly button. He gently licked around it.

"Mmm. Dave," said Alex as he continued licking around her belly button.

He stopped and looked up at her and said, "You remember that talk we had a few months ago about having sex and places we've done it and places we haven't?"

"Yes," she said.

"Remember we both said we wanted to have sex on the beach?"

"Uh huh," she said.

"You want to try it now. Tonight is our opportunity," he said with a smile.

"Stop talking," said Alex, "And let's just do it," she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down so he could kiss her lips. Alex reached between their bodies and began to unbuckle Dave's belt and then began to unbutton his pants. Dave looked around the beach to make sure no one was in sight and then helped Alex remove his pants and then he removed Alex's dress. Dave moved his body up Alex's and slowly entered her. They both let out a moan of pleasure as he entered her. He began to move himself in and out of her slowly at first as she moved her hips with his rhythm. As the passion in them built Dave began moving faster and harder in and out of her. Alex moaned out in pleasure with every movement he made. "Mmm. Dave," she said. It had been so long since she felt her husband's touch and she had missed every minute of it. Dave continued his movement as did Alex until she couldn't control it anymore and released herself. She cried out in pleasure as she did. Dave continued moving until the passion built up and he could no longer control it and released himself inside of Alex. He let out a groan and shivered as he did before he allowed his body to collapse on top of Alex's as he kissed her lips passionately. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said before he kissed her one more time before he removed his body from hers. He slid his pants back on as Alex put her dress back on. They just laid with each other on the blanket holding each other listening to the waves crash down. Dave ran his fingertips over Alex's arm and said, "That was amazing. Sex on the beach isn't too bad."

"It's not," said Alex with a smile. "It was well worth the wait. It was amazing."

"It was the best thing ever. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," she said turning to face him, "and I don't feel uncomfortable at all."

"That's good," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips passionately. "You feel cold. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Sure," said Alex. "Do you want to go have more fun back there?"

"Absolutely," he said, "we have a lot of lost time to make up," he said sitting up to put on his shoes. "And something tells me you're not sleeping off that alcohol tonight."

"Probably not but I'll be fine by 1 in the afternoon," she said sitting up. They got up and walked back to the hotel room. They spent the rest of the night/morning making up for the lost time they had missed. They finally finished up around 6 in the morning. "This whole night as been amazing," said Alex.

"It has," said Dave as he held his wife in his arms.

"The sun is going to rise soon. Do you want to go out on the balcony and watch it rise over the ocean? A great way to end a romantic night."

"Sure," he said sitting up. He got up out of bed when Alex did. Alex threw on one of Dave's t-shirts and Dave threw on a pair of basketball shorts. They walked out on the balcony, Dave took a seat and Alex sat down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat and watched the sun rise over the ocean. It was absolutely breathtaking. The pink and orange rays were reflecting off the ocean as the sun rose higher into the sky. "It's beautiful," he said.

"It's as pretty as a picture," she said with a smile.

Later that afternoon Dave and Alex showed up to their autograph signing 30 minutes late because they overslept from being up all night. Vince wasn't going to be happy and some of the fans didn't seem too happy that they showed up 30 minutes late and the worst part of it was Alex didn't get enough sleep to sleep off her drunkenness so she was a little drunk at the signing. The fans didn't know it or even realize it but WWE security realized it, Dave realized it and Alex knew it. She was going to be in a lot of trouble, they both were. Even though Alex was a little drunk for her first autograph signing she enjoyed it. It was one of the best experiences in her life. It was great to meet some of her fans and take pictures with them. If she had that many fans in Australia how many would she have in the states?

After their autograph signing was over they went to get some food and then headed to the arena. They walked to their locker room and Randy and John were already in there. "Hey," said Alex with a smile on her face. "Where's Mel?"

"She wasn't feeling that great so she stayed at the hotel," said John. "What the hell happened to you two last night? You two left the bar and never came back."

"Oh. We were talking," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"Talking?" said John.

"Yes, talking," said Alex with a smile.

"Uh huh," said John. "I hope you two enjoyed your talk."

"Trust me," said Dave, "we did. We enjoyed our talk all night long."

"I bet, Bro," said John. "So it's all good in Bautista land now?"

"Everything is GREAT in Bautista land," said Alex as she put her hand on Dave's chest.

"That's good to hear," said John. "How was the autograph session?"

"Horrible," said Dave, "we showed up 30 minutes late, Alex was still drunk. It was just a disaster."

"And you both have hickeys on your necks. Vince is going to kill you," said Randy.

"I know," said Dave.

"Well, at least it's not me or Randy going in the room with you," said John. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Dave as they walked over to the bench. He laid his stuff down on the bench. He began to pull his wrestling gear out when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Dave.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bautista, Mr. McMahon would like to see you both in his office."

"Great," said Dave as he took Alex's hand and they walked out of the locker room down to Vince's office. They knocked on the door and Vince opened that and allowed them to come in. "Hello, Vince," said Dave with a smile.

"Dave," said Vince. "Alex."

"Hello, Mr. McMahon."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here but what is it I hear about you two showing up to your autograph session 30 minutes late?"

"We overslept, Sir," said Dave, "we had a late night last night and we overslept. There is no excuse for it and I'm sorry. We should have been more responsible."

"You're right you should have been. By the way, welcome back, Alex."

"Thank-you, Sir," she said with a nervous smile.

"You're welcome and I heard you were drunk, Alex, is this true?"

"Maybe just a little bit. I tried to sleep it off, Vince. I really did but I couldn't get it off. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry too. I know you were looking forward to returning tonight in Sydney but given your actions I'm going to need to give you the night off. If you can't show up to an autograph signing professionally and sober you don't' need to work my show. So take the night off and sober yourself up. You can return tomorrow night at the show."

"Okay, Sir. I understand. I shouldn't have showed up drunk. That was unprofessional and embarrassing to the company and I apologize."

"Thank-you," said Vince, "And Dave, if I have to talk to you again about unprofessional behavior your push is going to end. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," said Dave. "I apologize too. It shouldn't have happened the way it did and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Vince. "And would you cover up those god-awful hickeys on your neck before your match tonight?"

"Yes," said Dave. "I'll go to make up as soon as I'm done getting into my wrestling gear."

"Thank-you. And I see everything is going well for the newlyweds. And Alex whenever you feel you need time off let me know."

"Um. Okay," said Alex. She wasn't really sure what he was talking about but the best thing for her to do was to just say okay.

"How are you feeling after the attack?"

"I'm feeling all right," she said.

"That's good. And I'm glad you're back. I was missing seeing Dave in my office because of wild nights. I'll have you know the whole time you were off the road he didn't go out once but the first night back.. Here he is in my office. Tell John and Randy I'm sure I'll see them soon since you're back."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile.

"You two may go back to your locker room now and remember. I want better professional behavior from you two."

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"Thank-you, Sir," said Dave as he stood up. Alex stood up after him and they took hands and walked back to their locker room. Alex felt her punishment was fair and she got what she deserved but the night before was all worth it.

***A/N:Things started off a little tense with Dave and Alex in this chapter but in the end everything was fine between them! ANd Dave let go of his insecurities and was intimate with his wife..on the beach none the less..sadly Alex showed up to her autograph siging a little drunk and they were 30 minutes late.. And Alex is handling her punishment well. What did you think please review. And thank you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 65: Surprise? Possibly. **


	65. Chapter 65

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. **

About a month later Dave and Alex were in their hotel room in Cheyenne, Wyoming. It was one of the rare cities they visited. They were staying there until the next morning and then heading to Denver, Colorado for a pay-per-view. Alex was getting her pajamas on when she noticed her bra wasn't fitting her like it used to. "Dave, do my boobs look bigger to you?" she asked turning to face him.

He was laying on the bed with just a pair of sweatpants on and he looked at her and said, "Well, they're kind of bigger but not that bigger. I think you need a bigger bra."

"That's what I'm saying," she said as she put her NYU t-shirt on with a pair of Dave's sweatpants. "I'm gonna have to go bra shopping tomorrow before the pay-per-view," she said walking over to the bed, "because I'm not getting an RKO with the threat of my bra popping open which has happened numerous times today."

"So you're going to take that RKO?" he asked as she got into bed next to him.

"Yeah. I'm cool with that," she said, "as long as I have a new bra."

"Well, I wasn't sure if your boobs were bigger maybe I can do a test examination on them?" he asked with a smile.

"No. Do not touch them. They hurt. And when I say hurt.. They hurt like a bitch."

"Okay," he said. "I won't touch them but I will do this," he said beginning to kiss her neck.

"Dave, not tonight. I'm too tired," she said.

"You slept all day," he said.

"I know but I'm just really tired. I don't know why but I need to get some more sleep so I'm rested for tomorrow night."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah but I'm just tired. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight," she said as she kissed his lips.

"Goodnight," he said as he wrapped his arms around Alex and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Since Alex had fallen asleep early Dave decided he would watch some TV until he was tired enough to sleep. He had planned on getting some action that night but apparently it was out of the question. After watching a couple shows Dave finally decided he would go to sleep since he was driving to Denver in the morning. He was just about to fall asleep when Alex woke up. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well. I'll be right back," she said as she got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She spent the next few minutes in there throwing up. When she was finished she brushed her teeth and washed her face off. She walked back into the room and got back into bed and put the covers over her head. She was not feeling that great at all. Dave moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Dave, don't touch me. I don't feel well. I think I'm getting a bug."

"Okay. I hope you feel better tomorrow," he said as he left her alone and went to sleep. He figured it was probably a good idea to leave her alone since she did put the covers over her head and if she was telling Dave not to touch she really wasn't in the mood. Dave wasn't sure if she was even going to be able to work the pay-per-view the next night but it was pretty much an obligation. He was getting a championship shot at Randy Orton. He needed his manager by his side. It seemed kind of selfish but she was like a good luck charm for him.

The next morning Dave woke up before Alex. He didn't understand how she could still be sleeping. She had slept all day the day before and pretty much all night. She must have been really sick. He just let her sleep while he went and took a shower and then got dressed for the day. Once he was dressed he shaved his face and put on some after shave. He brushed his teeth and then walked back out into the room hoping Alex would be awake but she wasn't. She was still sound asleep on the bed. He didn't want to but he had to. He sat down on the bed and gently shook her. "Alex, Babe, it's time to wake up. You have to shower and get ready to go. We need to get on the road."

"Mmmm," said Alex as she pushed Dave's hand away. "I don't want to wake up."

"I know but you have to. You've slept for 22 hours in the last 24 hours. It's time to wake up," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

She caught a whiff of his after shave and that was enough for her to get sick. Usually she loved the smell of his after shave but this time it wasn't working for her. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom again to throw up. When she was finished she started the water for her shower and then splashed some water on her face. Something with her didn't feel quite right but she wasn't sure what. She stripped down out of her clothes and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt good as it hit her body. When she got out she felt more relaxed and less sick. She was still tired but it had woken her up a little bit. She wrapped the towel around her and then went out to the room to get dressed. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink plaid button down shirt and a pink cami for underneath. She started getting dressed as Dave was packing up their stuff. She put on a new bra which was yet still too small for her. She just let out a sigh. She put her cami on and that was a little snug in the chest area. "Seriously," she said finally. "What is going on?" She was growing frustrated with nothing fitting her.

"I don't know. Have you been working out?"

"Yes," she said as she put her jeans on. That was the next thing to upset her because she was having trouble buttoning them. "What the f**k? I just bought these jeans from American Eagle last month. This is the second time I've worn them. They just fit me last month now they don't fit?"

"Maybe they shrunk when you washed them," said Dave, "but you are putting on some weight."

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Alex.

"No. I'm just saying that you're putting on a little weight. Are you sure you've been working out?"

"Everyday, Dave. Everyday! I don't know what's going on. I'm just so tired and sick. Nothing wants to fit," she said finally getting her pants buttoned. She grabbed the shirt and put it on. She rolled up the sleeves and only buttoned it up half way. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair up into a low ponytail and then brushed her teeth. As soon as she was finished Dave decided it was time to go. He called Randy and John to tell them to meet him in the lobby in the next few minutes so they could hit the road.

She came out of the bathroom and put her stuff into her purse and sat down on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just thinking about some stuff. I'm just trying to think about what's going on with me. I think I have an idea but I'm not sure."

"Oh," he said, "are you going to be able to do the pay-per-view tonight?"

"Yes, A-hole I am," she said. "Don't worry about how your wife feels just worry about her doing the pay-per-view."

"I do care about how you feel," he said walking over to her. "It's just I have a shot at the title tonight and you're my lucky charm. I need you out there with me tonight," he said sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"Dave," said Alex. "Your after shave is really strong. It's making me kind of sick."

"I'm sorry, Babe," he said as he kissed her cheek before he got up.

"It's okay. Dave," said Alex.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," she said. She knew why she was feeling the way she was but she wasn't 100 % sure that was the reason but everything was pointing to it. She just didn't want to say anything to Dave because she wanted to make sure first that was what was wrong with her. "I'm ready to go now."

"All right, Let's go," he said grabbing their luggage and they both headed down to the lobby.

They got down to the lobby to see John, Randy and Mel waiting for them. They walked over to them and Randy said, "Damn, Alex, did you have a rough night?"

"Leave her alone, Randy. She's not feeling well," said Dave, "she's having a bad morning."

"Okay," said Randy. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Right now," said Alex.

"Why weren't you at the show last night?" he asked.

"Because I was sleeping," she said, "I slept all day yesterday then I was up for two hours and went back to sleep. I was exhausted."

"And Vince was okay with that?" asked Randy as they walked out to Dave's car.

"I don't' know. I never called him. I think Dave told him."

"Yeah. I told Vince she wasn't feeling well because I didn't want to wake her up. Vince was cool about it just as long as she is at the pay-per-view tonight."

"That's right," said Randy, "are you ready for the RKO?" he asked helping load luggage into Dave's car.

"I don't know if I'm going to do the RKO tonight," she said in a whisper.

"Why?" asked Randy.

"I'll tell you about it later because you and me are going to run an errand before the show starts."

"What kind of errand? Alex what are you talking about?"

"You'll see later." She said with a smile.

"I don't like this but hey, I still have to talk to you so do you think when we run this errand we can talk?"

"Sure," she said.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Alex.

"Come on," he said. "You just take it easy. Here are the keys jump in the front seat and get comfortable."

"Um.. All right," said Alex taking the keys from Dave. "Later, Randy," she said.

"Okay," he said to Alex as she walked to the passenger seat in the front.

"What's happening later?" asked Dave. His jealousy was raging inside because he thought something was going on between the two.

"Nothing. Just the RKO she's getting tonight," he said.

"Okay," said Dave. He didn't really believe him but Alex was already not feeling that great and he didn't want to add to it by making accusations. Once everything was in the trunk Dave walked up to the driver's seat while everyone filed into the car and soon they were on their way to Denver. Alex wasn't really in the mood to hear anyone talk so she put her earphones in her ears and listened to her I-pod before she drifted off to sleep.

"Is she sleeping again?" asked Mel.

"I think," said Dave. "Alex," he said. He didn't get a response and said, "yeah she's sleeping again. I think she has some bug that she's trying to fight off. She was sick last night and this morning."

"Oh," said Mel and then she whispered to John, "Or she might be pregnant."

"I know. I might be getting my 50 bucks," he said whispering back.

"You are not taking 50 bucks from Alex."

"A bet is a bet," he said wrapping his arm around Mel.

"What is with all the whispering today?" asked Dave. "Is there something I don't know?"

"No," said Mel. "John and me were just talking about something. It's nothing."

"All right. I don't like being out of the loop."

"Okay," said Mel. "You're not out of any loop."

Just then Alex's cell phone started going off to alert her that she had a new text. Dave picked up her phone since he was stopped at a red light to see who the text was from. "You are not going through your wife's phone are you?" asked Randy.

"I'm just seeing who she's texting and who's texting her."

"And that would classify as going through her phone. Don't get in her business," said Randy.

"Why are you so worried about it?" asked Dave looking at the phone. He went to see who the text was from but he realized she had her phone locked. "It's locked anyway," he said trying to figure out her code to unlock it.

Alex turned her head and happened to wake up to see Dave with her phone. "What are you doing with my phone?" she asked taking an earphone out of her ear.

"I was just seeing who was texting you," he said.

"Give me it," she said taking it from his hand. "I don't go through your phone. Don't go through mine," she said as she unlocked it and read the text message Randy had sent to her. It wasn't anything bad it was just him telling her he hoped she felt better. She texted him back and then locked her phone again and stuck it inside her cami. She knew if it went off again that wouldn't stop Dave from getting it but she would feel him going for it. She put her earphone back in her ear and continued listening to her I-pod.

John was sitting texting and Mel said, "Maybe I should go through your phone to see who you keep texting."

"No. No. No need for that," said John as he stopped texting and put his phone in his pocket.

"Uh huh," she said.

"You know this whole couple discrepancy thing is kind of awkward," said Randy.

"What couple discrepancy thing?" asked Mel.

"You and John fighting and Alex and Dave fighting. It's really kind of awkward for me to see," he said.

"Then don't look," said Mel.

"Whatever," said Randy.

"Why is it, Randy, whenever someone has a problem you're always involved?" asked Dave.

"Why is it every time your wife is pissed off that it's you that has pissed her off?"

"Don't worry about Alex. She's my wife not yours."

"We know, Dave, you tell us everyday how she's your wife we get it."

"Then stay out of our business," said Dave. Randy wasn't even going to respond because every time Alex had a problem with Dave Randy was the first person she went to for advice. There was stuff Randy knew about that Dave probably had no idea he knew about. "Yeah. Keep it shut," said Dave as he continued driving on. Randy just rolled his eyes and tried to go to sleep himself. He just wanted to get to Denver to get out of the car. This was the last time he was riding with Dave. He couldn't take it anymore.

About an hour later Dave was starting to get hungry so he wanted to stop somewhere to get something to eat. "Is anyone else hungry?" he asked.

"I am," said Mel, "but I'm always hungry. I'm eating for two now."

"I'm hungry also," said John.

"Randy?" said Dave.

"Sure. I'm hungry."

"Alex," said Dave but Alex was listening to her I-pod so she didn't know that Dave was talking to her. He gently shook her to get her attention.

"Yeah, Baby?" she asked pausing her music and taking out an earphone.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit but not too much. I haven't eaten for a day so I guess I should eat something."

"Okay. Is McDonald's all right for everyone?" he asked.

"That's fine," said Mel.

Everyone agreed that McDonalds was a good choice so Dave pulled up to the drive thru and placed the order. Once he placed the order he pulled to the first window paid for it, pulled up to the second window, got the food and then pulled off into a parking space to hand everyone their food. "Now everyone listen to me," he said. "Do NOT get crumbs, any food or spill any drinks in my car. Got it?"

"Okay, Daddy Dave," said Mel.

"I'm not playing, Mel. I've taken a lot of pride and joy in this car. I've done a lot of work to make it the perfect car. I'm not kidding when I say don't get food or drink all over the place in here."

"Okay," she said.

"Mel, he's serious," said Alex. "In Florida if we go anywhere as a family he makes us take my Navigator because he's scared Keilani and Athena are going to mess up his car. He loves this car. It's his baby because clearly we're not having any babies so he needs to make this his pride and joy."

"See?" said Dave. "I treat this car like I would treat one of my kids. Don't f**k it up," he said.

"I get it," said Mel as she carefully took her burger out of the bag. She was almost scared to eat it as Dave pulled out of the parking space and back on to the road.

Everyone was enjoying their food and was pretty much finished with it except Alex. She hadn't even touched her Premium Bacon ranch salad. "What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Nothing. I don't feel well. I'm not ready to eat this yet," she said.

"Alex, you need to eat," he said. "You can't go another day without eating. Just eat."

"Dave, I told you I don't feel well. My stomach is turning."

"Alex, please just eat," said Dave.

"Fine," said Alex as she opened her salad. The smell alone made her sick. She swallowed hard as she opened up a pack of ranch dressing to pour onto the salad. The smell of the ranch dressing made her gag. She poured it onto the salad and opened the fork and took a bite of the salad. The ranch wasn't a very good smell to her or a very good taste. She chewed the food reluctantly and then forced herself to swallow it. She was thoroughly disgusted by the salad. "I can't eat this anymore," she said. "It's making me sick."

"You only ate one bite," said Dave.

"I know but it's making me sick. I think you need to pull over or something because I'm about to be sick," she said as she closed up the salad.

"There's no where to pull over," said Dave. "Can you wait a few minutes?"

"I don't think so….I'm about to…." she said before she threw up in the front seat of his car.

"Oh shit," said Randy.

"Damn, Alex. Are you okay?" asked Dave as he rubbed her back.

"No," she said as she was still bent over. "I think I'm going to be sick again," she said.

"Wait.. Let me get a bag," said Dave. "Someone hand me the f**king bag!" Randy passed the bag up to Mel and she handed it to Dave and he handed it to Alex just in time before she messed up his car anymore. "And someone get this f**king salad out of her face before she throws up again," he said taking the salad from her and handing it to Mel. "I need to find a store somewhere," said Dave. "I need to get this shit cleaned up."

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "I told you I was sick but no you made me eat that salad anyway."

"It's fine," he said as he looked to find a store to go to and get something to clean up Alex's mess and so that Alex could go into the bathroom to clean up. And he needed air fresheners to get the smell out of the car. "Do you want some water or something?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said sitting up. She grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth as Dave handed her his bottled water. "Thanks." she said opening the bottle. She took a sip of the water before she closed it back up. Dave couldn't find a grocery store but he did find a convenient store. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Alex got out of the car and Mel accompanied her to the bathroom while Dave went into the store to get something to clean up the car with and he managed to find some air fresheners. He paid for everything and went back out to the car to clean it up. He couldn't be upset with Alex although he was upset because there was throw up in his beloved car.

While Dave was cleaning John and Randy were walking around the store. "Did you see that?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," said John.

"That was like Alex saying f**k you for treating this car better than you treat me."

"I think Alex might be pregnant."

"Why do you say that?" asked Randy.

"Because she's throwing up for no reason and she slept for 22 hours.. She's pregnant or really sick."

"I don't know," said Randy, "you could be right."

"Trust me. I have seen Mel go through this if Alex isn't pregnant I would be surprised," he said as they walked out of the store just in time to meet the girls. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Just got a little sick back there but I'm fine now," she said as John and Randy looked at each other. John nodded his head at Randy. Once Dave had the car cleaned out he put in the air freshener and everyone loaded back into the car they headed off to Denver.

When they arrived in Denver they checked into their hotel and went for a quick workout. While they were working out Alex decided to stay in her room and take a nap. Dave called her when he was on his way back to the hotel so that she could be up and ready to head to the arena so Alex groaned as she got up out of the bed and brushed her hair out again. She decided she wasn't changing out of her outfit and she was just going to keep the outfit she had on for the night because she was determined she was not going to ringside with Dave and she wasn't getting an RKO if she did. She grabbed her phone and her purse and headed down to the lobby to wait for Dave. When Alex saw him pull up she walked out of the hotel and got in the car. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better," she said.

"That's good," said Dave as he rubbed her back. "Is that what you're wearing tonight?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't really want to get the RKO tonight," she said.

"But it's in the script."

" I don't care," said Alex. "I feel like crap today. I'm not getting an RKO. You'll be lucky if I accompany you to ringside because right now I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Alex, you have to," said Dave.

"I don't have to. I don't feel well. I don't want to," she said. "If I was perky and happy then yeah I would go out to ringside but I just don't feel like it. What if I get sick again?"

"You won't get sick," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. She wasn't in the mood to argue after her errand with Randy it would then be decided if she was going out to ringside.

When they arrived at the arena Dave was already in championship match mode so he changed into his ring gear immediately while Alex sat on the bench to rest for a little bit. Dave was in the bathroom changing and Randy was out in the room with Alex. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to the grocery store," she said.

"Why?" asked Randy.

"Because I need to get a pregnancy test," she said.

"Um can't Mel go with you?"

"No because Dave isn't going to let me leave the arena with Mel. He's going to want a male with me and we all know he's not going to go because he's all about his championship match so he'll be concentrating on the match. So will you please go with me?"

"Alex, the show starts in an hour and a half. I don't know."

"Randy, Please? It won't take that long. There's a grocery store right down the street. We'll be in and right back out."

"Fine," he said, "but you owe me. Speaking of.. What do you think of me proposing to Sam?"

"I think that is awesome!" said Alex. "You're going to propose to her?"

"I was thinking about it. Is it a good idea? Do you think I can be tamed?"

"Randy, I think you're already tamed. I think you'd make a great husband to any woman. You just get a little wild but ever since you got with Sam you haven't been drinking as much which is a pretty good thing. I think if you love her you should propose to her."

"I do love her. I love her a lot. So I should propose to her?"

"Of course!" said Alex, "If you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her then definitely propose to her."

"Okay," he said. "I think when I get home this week I'm going to pop the question to her. How did Dave propose to you?"

"It wasn't really much of a proposal.. It was more of a lets get married type of thing. He never really asked. I don't know. It was sweet in its own way," said Alex, "but don't go down the road Dave went. Make it special for her. Take her out to dinner and ask her or something like that."

"Okay. I think I'll do that. Get reservations at a really nice restaurant and after dinner pop the question."

"Sounds nice. Congratulations in advance. I'm so happy for you. Randy Orton is getting engaged! Never thought that would happen."

"Stuff happens," said Randy with a smile. "And can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Can you not say anything to anyone? I want to keep it between you and me for now until I pop the question to Sam."

"No problem. It's our secret," she said. "And can you not say anything to Dave about our errand?"

"I won't say a word," said Randy.

"Thank-you."

"No thank-you," said Randy. "You were the one that told me I would find a great woman to marry one day and I found her. Thank-you for being there for me, Alex," he said hugging her.

"You're welcome," she said hugging him back. "Good luck," she said as Dave came out of the bathroom to see Randy and Alex in a hug.

"What is going on here?" asked Dave.

"It's nothing," said Alex. "We were just talking about something and we just hugged each other. It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal?" asked Dave. "I come out of the bathroom to see my wife and my best friend hugging but it's not a big deal?"

"Right. It's not a big deal," she said. "Randy and me are just friends. Relax, Baby," she said as she rubbed his arm.

"You mean I'm actually going to get some affection from my wife?" he asked putting on his wrestling boots.

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better now. You can get as much affection as you want tonight," she said with a smile as she sat down on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "as much affection as you want."

"Mm.. I like the sound of that," he said as he put his arm behind her lower back. He whispered into her ear, "Will I be able to do the breast examination tonight?"

"Maybe," she said with a smile, "Maybe," she said before she kissed his lips passionately. As the kiss broke she said, "Dave, I have to go somewhere and Randy is going to come with me. I have to run to the grocery store for something."

"Okay," he said, "as long as Randy is going with you. What do you need to get?"

"Um. Female stuff," she said knowing he wouldn't ask much more since the thought of feminine things scared him.

"Okay. Here are the keys to my car. DO NOT WRECK IT!"

"I won't," she said getting up off his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too. And be careful," he said.

"I will," she said with a smile before she grabbed his hoodie. She wanted to keep herself covered so that fans lurking outside wouldn't recognize her and Randy did the same thing before they walked out of the locker room together. They both put their hoods up and walked down the halls of the arena and finally out the doors.

When they were at the grocery store they didn't take their hoods down either. People were looking at them a little weird but they wanted their privacy especially Alex. The last thing she needed was someone to report to a wrestling website that she was buying a pregnancy test before she even told her husband. Alex didn't know where they were located so she found someone that worked there and asked where they were. The lady directed her to the aisle and she hurried toward them as Randy followed behind her. She walked up to the shelf and looked at the tests in front of her. "Which one are you going to get?" asked Randy.

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Get EPT. They're the most accurate," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"One of my girlfriends in the past may have had a little scare. EPT works best."

"Okay," she said, "I'm going to take your word for it," she said before she grabbed one off the shelf. They walked up to the register and put it down on the belt.

The cashier rang it up and said, "Were you two trying?"

"Us?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. You two."

"Um.. He is not my husband. He's my friend."

"Whatever you want to call it, Honey," said the cashier.

"Um can you just tell me how much I owe you and stay out of my business?"

"Sure. $13.99," she said. Alex slid her debit card and then grabbed her test and hurried out of the store. She couldn't even believe the cashier. If Alex had more time she would have complained to the manager but she didn't have much time. When she got in the car she put it in her purse and threw away the receipt. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the arena.

As soon as she got back to the arena she parked the car and hurried to the locker room. "Thanks for coming with me, Randy," she said.

"No problem. I want to know if you are or if you aren't. If you are no RKO tonight," he said.

"Yep. No RKO," she said. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go talk to Ted and Cody and then I'll catch up to you later. I think my match goes on soon."

"Yeah. Go talk to Cody and Ted. See you later."

"Bye," he said as he walked off.

Alex walked in to the locker room to see Dave stretching for his match. "Hey, Baby, I'm back." she said handing him the keys.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. "Who's in the bathroom?"

"John. He's showering before tonight."

"Oh," she said a little bummed. "I'll wait," she said sitting down on the bench. "So are you excited for tonight?" asked Dave.

"I'm excited for the match but I'm even more excited for tonight."

"Something tells me you'll be extra excited tonight," she said as she massaged his shoulders.

"Mm. I love that," he said. "I am so glad you're feeling better," he said as he enjoyed the massage she was giving him.

"Me too," said Alex. "What would you think if I got pregnant now?"

"I don't know. I would think it was a bad time but I would also be pretty happy. I guess," he said. "Can you go a little lower? What would you think if you were pregnant? I mean we aren't trying but what would you think?"

"I would be ecstatic. A little Bautista. That would be great."

"I see," he said. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to try for a baby?"

"Maybe," she said as she leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Uh. Careful," he said. "You don't want to give me any hickeys."

"No," she said, "I don't." She started kissing his neck again until Dave turned to face her.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be affectionate."

"I see. I can show you affection," he said as his lips met hers. He began kissing her passionately as his hands wandered her body. They were soon interrupted by John coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, I see Alex is feeling better."

"Yeah," she said. "I need to go to the bathroom. Are you done in there?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"All right," she said as she got up and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She pulled the box out of her purse and opened the test. She read the instructions and did as it said. When she was finished she closed up the test and sat it down on the sink. She waited and waited for what seemed like years but in all actuality it was only 2 minutes.

While she was waiting Dave knocked on the door, "Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, Baby, I'll be out in a minute," she said.

"All right because they're calling for us to come to the curtain."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute," she said. She waited for a few more seconds before the two minutes was up. When it was finally up she picked up the test and looked at it. She grew a smile on her face as she looked at the positive pregnancy test. She took it and put it in her purse before she walked out of the bathroom. "Dave," she said. "I have to talk to you about tonight."

"Alex, we have to go. They want us at the curtain. You can talk to me there."

"I'm not going out there with you. I can't," she said.

"You have to."

"Dave, I can't. I told you we need to talk."

"Alex, fine. Don't go out there with me but I don't have time to talk. I have a Championship match that I have to wrestle for. I have to go. Bye," he said walking to the door.

"Dave…."

"What?"

"Never mind. Go wrestle your match. We'll talk later. I hope you win tonight."

"Don't sound so thrilled," he said before he walked out of the room. Alex sat down on the bench and pulled out the test. She looked at it and sighed.

"Well, your daddy already showed what is more important," she said as she held on to her stomach.

Randy came into the room and saw that Alex was upset. She put the test away thinking it was someone else. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "Dave has a championship match."

"Yeah I know. He's wrestling me. So.. Are you or aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"I am!" she said smiling back.

"Congratulations. Does Dave know?"

"He didn't even give me the chance to tell him."

"Oh," he said, "I bet he'll be happy though when he finds out."

"I hope you're right. Can you do me a favor?" she asked pulling out a piece of notebook paper and a pen. The paper wasn't too big it was just small enough to be hidden. She wrote on the paper, "I'm pregnant. Congratulations, Daddy." And beside it she put a smiley face.

"Sure," he said.

"When you go out there can you slip this into Dave's hand and tell him it's from his wife?"

"Sure," he said taking the folded paper from Alex.

"Thanks," she said. "Have a good match."

"Thanks. And I guess the audience has to wait 9 months to see you get an RKO?" he said turning the doorknob.

"I guess so," she said with a smile as she watched him leave the room. She turned the TV on to watch Dave's match. She turned it on at the right time because Dave's music had just cued. He came out and did his entrance and made his way to the ring. She watched him as he stood on the ring posts doing his thing. He then stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Randy to come out. He fixed his knee pads as he waited and as soon as Randy's music cued he stood up to watch his opponent walk to the ring.

When Randy got into the ring before he did his thing he handed Dave the little folded up piece of paper. "What's this?' asked Dave.

"It's from your wife," said Randy.

"Okay," said Dave. He opened it while Randy did his thing on the ring posts. He read the words, "I'm pregnant, congratulations, Daddy" and saw the smiley face. He smiled and stuck it inside his knee pads and shortly after Randy was done with this ring posts stuff the match began. Randy and Dave took turns having the upper hand but in the end it was Dave that ended up winning the title. After the match the ref raised Dave's hand in victory and shortly after Dave climbed out of the ring and hurried to the back. As soon as he was behind the curtain he took off running to the locker room. He burst in the door and Alex was startled but greeted him with a smile. "Is it true?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

***A/N: Dave wasn't very sympathetic to Alex at all in this chapter except after she got sick in his car. That was really the only time. And it's a shame that Dave was trying to go through Alex's phone..I bet she would like to go through is phone..and maybe she will in the future..who knows...Poor Alex..she had it tough in this chapter. And she's pregnant! It was a shame that Randy found out before Dave...and Dave cared more about the championship than talking to his wife.. that's pathetic..but he was ready to talk to her AFTER his match..What did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	66. Chapter 66

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you.. so much..**

"Is what true?" asked Alex standing up.

"That you're pregnant?" asked Dave.

"I don't know maybe.. Why don't you see for yourself?" she said getting in her purse and pulling out the test. She walked over to Dave and handed it to him. "Go ahead see for yourself."

Dave looked down at the test and saw the two lines as clear as day. A smile grew on his face and he threw his new championship on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Alex and picked her up and said, "We're having a baby!"

"Dave, put me down," said Alex.

Dave put her down and said, "Why didn't you tell me, Baby?"

"I tried but you had to go wrestle a match and didn't have time to talk. I tried to tell you but you wanted your championship more," said Alex.

Dave picked the belt up and showed it to Alex and said, "This? This means nothing," and threw it back down to the ground. He then put his hand on Alex's stomach and said, "but this means EVERYTHING."

"Could have fooled me," said Alex pushing his hand off her stomach, "because 45 minutes ago… that meant more than this," she said pointing to herself. "And that was more important than talking to your wife where you would have known that I was pregnant but you didn't give me the chance. You had to wrestle.. And you didn't want to listen so how did I have to tell you about our first child together? On a f**king piece of notebook paper and then all of a sudden…. That means nothing and this means everything?" She said putting her hand on her stomach. "Oh yeah.. Not to mention the fact that I've been sick all day but yet you wanted to me to go to ringside anyway.. It's a good thing I didn't because I would have gotten an RKO and you know what would have happened or possibly could have happened then?"

"Yes," said Dave. "Vince is going to be pissed you didn't go out there."

"I don't give two shits what Vince says or how pissed he gets. I think I have a good reason in my stomach that should excuse me from not being out there and if that's not good enough Vince can take this job and shove it." She said, "I have to sit down." She walked over and took a seat on the leather couch in the room.

Dave walked over and sat down next to her. "Alex, don't get upset because in the end the only one you're going to hurt is the baby. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I will admit I was focused on my match and winning the championship but if you would have just took the second to say 'Dave, this is important and it can't wait.' I would have slowed down and listened to what you had to say but you didn't say that. You just said you had to talk about tonight. It could have been anything. I didn't have the time and I'm sorry. The curtain guy was calling for me. I had to be out there but if you would have said it was important then I would have stopped to talk to you. And I meant what I said. That championship means nothing to me…what you're carrying inside of you means more to me than anything on this earth. And nothing is ever going to change that."

"Do you promise?" asked Alex.

"I promise," he said with a smile. "So this is for real? You're pregnant?"

"According to the home pregnancy test, yeah. I have to find an Ob/GYN back at home to make an appointment," said Alex, "but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"That would explain a lot. I'm so excited! I can't wait. Congratulations, Mommy," he said before he kissed her lips passionately.

"Thank-you.. Congratulations to you, Daddy," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips again.

John walked in the room and said, "Why is it every time I come into the locker room you two are kissing or feeling each other up?"

Alex broke the kiss and said, "I know John Cena is not complaining about my PDA when he has his own PDA with Mel as much as I have PDA with my husband."

"You're right," said John. "So Randy and me are going out. Do you and Dave want to come?"

"Um. Not tonight," said Alex.

"Alex doesn't want to go out?"

"You heard me right. I don't want to go out," she said with a smile. "I think I'm going to spend time with my husband tonight."

"All right, but if you change your mind call me and I'll let you know where we are."

"I don't think I'm going to change my mind," said Alex.

"Okay," said John, "Have fun you two," he said before he left the room.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel now?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Okay. Let me go shower first and then get dressed and we can head back there."

"All right," she said.

"This is a great night!" he said as he quickly kissed her lips and got up. He grabbed his towel and his clothes and headed to the bathroom. "You know you can join me if you want," he said from the doorway.

"I'm good," she said.

"Okay but if you change your mind….. The shower is open," he said with a smile.

"I'm not going to change my mind," she said. "I'm just going to sit out here and do some research on my lap top about pregnancy."

"Research already.. Someone is REALLY excited," he said.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," said Alex as she got her lap top out of Dave's bag.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," he said walking into the bathroom. He started the water and took off his wrestling gear and then climbed into the shower while Alex was in the locker room looking up information on pregnancy. She pretty much just looked up the changes that were going to occur with her body and the things she should do to take care of herself while she was pregnant. She was pretty excited and Dave was excited but really how long would his excitement really last? Alex had learned that when Dave said one thing he could change his feelings in an instant. She just hoped that he was going to stick to his word and know that the baby was really everything.

A few days later on a Friday morning Dave and Alex pulled up to the new Ob/GYN Alex had found after researching several of them in the area. This one seemed to have good reviews so Alex decided to give her a try. "I am still in shock," said Dave as he turned off the car.

"In shock about what?" asked Alex.

"You being pregnant and the baby," he said. "I knew it was going to happen someday but not this soon."

"Oh," she said. "I'm excited!" She said before Dave opened her car door for her.

He took her hand and they walked to the building. "I'm excited too," he said. "Feeling sick today?"

"Not as bad as I was on Sunday. That was horrible. I'm just a little nauseous today."

"You were pretty bad. You threw up in my car," he said opening the door for her.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I told you I was sick but you insisted I eat that salad anyway. It was the ranch that made me sick," she said walking up to the desk.

"It's okay. It just took me a while to clean it out but it's all shampooed and cleaned we're good," he said placing his hand on her back.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the lady at the desk.

"Yes. I'm Alexandra Bautista. I'm here for my first prenatal visit."

"Okay," said the lady as she brought up Alex's information. "Since you're a new patient. I have some paper work for you to fill out and can you just sign in here," she said handing her a clipboard and a pen and then handing her the sign in sheet. Alex signed in and the receptionist said, "Okay. I will let the doctor know you're here but I will warn you she is running 30 minutes late so it could take a while."

"That's okay," said Alex, "Thank-you," she said taking the clipboard and going to have a seat. Dave followed behind her and took a seat next to his wife.

"30 minutes is a long time to wait in this waiting room," said Dave looking around the room as Alex began filling out the paperwork. He was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting in the waiting room. There were people waiting with babies and other women waiting to be seen. His palms were getting sweaty and he was starting to get nervous.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex looking up from the paperwork she was filling out.

"Yeah. I'll be right back. I need to go get some air," he said getting up.

"Well, are you going to be back in time for me to go back?" she asked.

"Yeah. I will. I promise. I just need to get outside for a few minutes."

"All right," she said.

"I'll be back. I promise," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. He then walked out the door. Alex just shook her head and went back to filling out the paperwork. She had never seen him like that before it was like he was scared to be there and they were only in the waiting room. When Alex finished filling the paperwork out she took it over to the receptionist and handed it to her. She then went back and took a seat and began reading a parenting magazine.

After a few minutes Dave felt well enough to go back inside and he walked in and took a seat next to Alex. "You're back," she said skimming the magazine.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just had to get some air. Are we still waiting?"

"Yeah," she said. "She did say 30 minutes and who knows who was here before us," she said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "As long as I don't think about it. You know how I feel about doctor's offices."

"It's not like it's you they're going to be looking at it. It's going to be me so you have no reason to be nervous."

"I know but just thinking about you getting looked at makes me nervous. I don't know why it just does."

"Okay," she said.

"So what's the verdict are you done working for WWE?" asked Dave.

"I'm going to say for now. I can't be a manager and be pregnant. It's too dangerous but I do want to travel with you still. Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I like having your company while I'm on the road," he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I like being on the road with you. It's better than staying home waiting for you to come back but you do know my partying days are over right?"

"I figured but I guess.. Last month in Australia was a great end to it all," he said with a smile.

"I would say it was a pretty great end," she said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Is that when this happened?" asked Dave.

"I think so," said Alex. "I mean it was a pretty wild night. Amazing but wild," she said. "A lot of built up sexual tension. And plus I looked at my ovulation period and that day was one of them, so I'm pretty sure that's when it happened."

"You know ovulation and all that female stuff is like a foreign language to me. What does that mean?" he asked.

"I was fertile which means I had a higher chance of getting pregnant…and clearly… it happened," she said. "Were you serious the other day when you said that the title meant nothing and the baby meant everything?"

"Yes, I meant it, Alex. A championship can be won over and over again but you having our first child together only happens once. That is what is important in my life right now. Not that stupid championship."

"Okay," said Alex. "What about filming Wrong Side of Town?"

"I'm still going to film it and you're still going to come with me to Louisiana while I'm filming it and we'll just travel back to Tampa for appointments. I want to be here every step of the way," he said.

"Good," said Alex with a smile, "because sometimes I get a little nervous about where your priorities lie."

"I will admit I have trouble getting my priorities straight but I mean it.. This baby and you are my number 1 priority along with the girls," he said. "And you have nothing to be nervous about. Nothing is ever going to come before our baby." He said as he took Alex's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I promise."

"Dave, saying it is one thing but showing it is another. Can you show it instead of just saying it?"

"Alex, I can show it. I'm showing it right now and I'll continue showing it."

"All right," she said. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No, Alex. I didn't. I didn't think you would want me to but do you know how hard it is for me to keep from telling my mom?"

"I bet," she said. "So far the only person that knows is Randy. Mel doesn't even know and she's my best friend."

"You do know once this gets out in the wrestling news everyone will know about it."

"And there's no reason why it should get out in the wrestling news before we tell our families and friends."

"I know but you know how everything we do happens to get out there."

"I'd be pissed if a wrestling website reported it before I got to tell my dad, my brothers and my mom."

"Me too," said Dave. "When do you want to start telling people?"

"I don't know. I think since we're hosting Thanksgiving at our house that would be the best time to tell everyone. That way no one's family finds out before the other."

"All right. That works for me. Thanksgiving.. Although that's a long time for me to hold it back from my mom. I'm so excited that I just can't wait to tell my mom."

"I know. She's going to be so excited but I can only wonder how my mom is going to react. I bet the first day we tell her… she'll be planning the baby shower."

"Or… she could completely flip out too. I mean you are only 23 years old.. I can hear it now," he said. Then he started mocking her mom with a high pitched voice saying, "You're only 23 years old. It's too soon for you to have a baby. You two just got married. Why would you want to do that to yourselves. Alex, you can't even go a night without partying how are you going to raise a baby. I don't think you two are ready."

Alex laughed and said, "I don't think so. It's going to go a little more like this. 'Oh my gosh, Alex! You're having a baby. My first grandchild. I've been waiting for this to happen for a while now. It's about time. I can't wait to spoil it. We need to start planning your baby shower. What theme are you going to do the nursery in? What are you going to name it?' and blah blah blah." She said in the same exact voice Dave had just mocked her mom.

"I can see that too but I think she'll just completely flip out. You know she doesn't like me to begin with."

"Trust me I know. She tells me ALL the time how I could do better than you.. I think I made her mad the other day when I told how can I get better when I already have the best… she sounded disgusted after I said that."

"I don't even know what I did to be disliked by her," he said.

"Sometimes with my mom.. You don't have to do anything."

"She is Mrs. Personality. I will give her that," he said.

"Glad I get my personality from my dad. Now he will be excited but won't over react like my mom. He's more chill."

"I know. I like your dad. At least he doesn't hold a grudge against me."

"That's because my dad is a softie. He has to be after dealing with my mom for all those years. I've never heard my dad raise his voice to me.. But my mom has several times. Let's just say.. I'm not one of my mom's favorites.. Her favorite is Keith. I don't' know why but he is. I think she is a little upset because I was always a daddy's girl and never really wanted anything to do with her but it was like she had a heart of stone. I don't' want to be that type of mother. I want my kids to know that they're loved."

"And I'm sure you're going to be a great mom. I've seen you with Rosey, Samantha and Nay Nay. You're going to be a great mom and even with the girls you're great. There is no doubt in my mind that you won't be a great mom."

"Thanks," she said.

"Alexandra Bautista," called the nurse.

"Let's go," said Alex to Dave as she got up. They walked to the back with the nurse hand in hand.

"Hi, Alexandra, how are you today?"

"Good," she said with a smile.

"I just need you to step up on the scale so I can get your weight."

"Okay," said Alex. "And Dave turn your head. I don't want you to see how fat I got." she said getting up on the scale.

"You're not fat," said Dave. "You're pregnant."

"He's right. You're not fat. You're pregnant and pregnancy is a beautiful thing. 124 lbs by the way," said the nurse as she jotted it down.

"Only 6 pounds.. That's not too bad," said Alex stepping off the scale.

"Yeah.. It's all in your chest though," said Dave.

"Shut up," she said with a smile.

"And Alexandra, I just need you to pee in this cup for me," said the nurse handing her the cup. "The bathroom is right over here," she said directing Alex to the bathroom. "And when you're done come down to Room A3."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked into the bathroom.

"And you can follow me," she said to Dave. Dave followed behind her and took a seat in the room to wait for Alex. "So you're the baby's father?"

"Yes," said Dave. "Alex is my wife."

"I wasn't sure if you were married or not. You never know these days. How long have you two been married?" asked the nurse.

"4 months," he said tensing up. He hated doctor's offices.

"Wow. You're still newlyweds. A big surprise for you huh?"

"Pretty much but it's still exciting," he said.

"Is this your first child?"

"It's our first child together but I have two daughters from a previous marriage."

"Oh," she said, "how old are they?"

"11 and 13," said Dave.

"Wow. It's like starting all over again for you then."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I took care of a baby," he said as Alex walked in the room.

"All done?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah," said Alex as she handed her the cup.

"You can have a seat for a minute before I take your blood pressure."

"Okay," said Alex sitting down next to Dave.

The nurse walked over to Alex and took her blood pressure first. When she was finished she looked at the reading and said, "Your blood pressure is a little high. Are you under any stress lately?"

"Not really," said Alex.

"Oh. Okay. I just need to take your temperature," said the nurse as she took Alex's temperature. "98.6," she said. "Here is a gown. I need you to take everything off and then put this on. Dr. Suri will be in shortly. Congratulations you two."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Thank-you," said Dave as the nurse left the room. Alex then stripped down out of her clothes and put the gown on and took a seat. "Your blood pressure is a little high?"

"I guess so. I don't know. I'm not stressed or upset about anything. I don't know."

"Well, something has you upset."

"I'm telling you, Dave. Nothing has me upset."

"Okay," he said.

Shortly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

The doctor walked in. She had tan skin and her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. "Hello, I am Dr. Suri," she said.

"I'm Dave," said Dave as he shook her hand.

"And I'm Alex," she said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she said pulling the stool over and taking a seat. "I understand you two are having a baby?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Well, congratulations," she said looking over Alex's chart.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"All right, Alex, I'm reading your paper work you filled out. I see you marked that you have anemia? Is that correct?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I've had it since I was 16 years old. Or at least that's when they discovered it."

"Okay," said Dr. Suri. "Anemia during pregnancy can be very tricky. The baby needs a lot of iron and if you're not producing enough iron for both you and the baby the baby can take all of your iron and then you can become very sick. Are you taking iron pills?"

"No. Not really," said Alex.

"Okay. I am going to give you a prescription for Iron pills so that you can keep your iron high and I'm also going to recommend that you eat foods that have a lot of iron in them. You need as much iron in your system as you can get. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"And I'm seeing here that your blood pressure is a little high. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Having high blood pressure during pregnancy is not good at all. Are you under any stress?"

"No," said Alex. "And I don't understand that. I'm not stressed or upset but my blood pressure is a little high."

"It happens from time to time but it worries me that it's already a little high this early in pregnancy. I'm going to keep an eye on that. And when was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"September 12th," said Alex.

The doctor took out a little wheel and calculated the due date out. "According to this it says you would be due June 19th but we'll know for sure when we do the ultrasound."

"Okay," said Alex.

"How about morning sickness? Are you experiencing any?"

"From time to time. Sunday I was a mess but the last few days it's chilled out a little bit. Now I'm just more nauseous than anything."

"Okay, and are you taking prenatal vitamins?"

"No," said Alex.

"All right, Alex, you need to take them. I'm going to write a prescription for those as well."

"Okay."

"We're you two on any birth control when she got pregnant?"

"No," said Alex.

"All right," said the doctor jotting it down on the paper. "Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes," said Alex. "It's my first."

"Oh," said the doctor with a smile. "That's awesome. I bet you two are very excited."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Are you currently taking any medications?"

"No," said Alex.

"Do you smoke?"

"Not anymore," said Alex.

"Good. How about drinking?"

"Oh yeah but I have stopped," said Alex.

"That's good because drinking is not good. Do you do drugs?"

"No drugs," said Alex.

"Good," she said. "There are a few things I would like to go over with you."

"Okay," said Alex.

The doctor went over how if they had cats she wouldn't be able to change the liter box, that it was important Alex visit the dentist because babies like to take what they get from their mothers and if they lack calcium in their diet the baby will take their calcium and it could ruin her teeth so it is important for her to get as much calcium as she can and to go to the dentist. She discussed the risk of miscarriage with her being anemic and since she had high blood pressure. She told her it was possible to have a miscarriage and went over the signs and symptoms of one. She explained how Alex should stay away from raw meat and deli meats. And what really bummed Alex out was she wasn't allowed to have Sushi for 9 months. She explained all the nutrition facts to Alex. She explained how Alex should eat as healthy as possible and should have at least 8-10 glasses of water a day and get as much calcium in her body as possible.

When the doctor was done going over that stuff she said, "Do you have any questions, Alex?"

"Yes. I have a couple."

"Okay."

"Is it okay for me to still exercise?"

"Yes. As long as you don't over do it. You can exercise but take it easy. A great way of exercising during pregnancy is Yoga. Not only because it will keep you in shape but it also helps you concentrate and that can come in handy for labor and delivery. So you should look for some yoga classes to take but yes it is fine to exercise as long as it's not rigorous."

"Okay," said Alex, "What about traveling? Is it okay for me to travel?"

"Yes. It's fine for you to travel but I think by 35 weeks you should stop traveling. Up until then it is fine for you to travel. Anymore questions?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay," she said, "I just need you to come over to the table because I have to do a pelvic exam and a breast exam on you. And then we can see your baby and you'll need to get blood taken to make sure you don't have any STDs or any other health problems."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up and walked over to the table.

"I have a question," said Dave.

"Yes, Dave?"

"Is it all right for us to be intimate while she's pregnant?"

"Absolutely," she said. "It is perfectly all right."

"Okay," he said. "I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt the baby or anything because lets face it. I'm not a light weight and I don't want to hurt her."

"Oh. No you'll be fine. It will not hurt the baby at all."

"Okay," said Dave.

The doctor then had Alex lay down on the table and lifted up her gown to expose her breasts. She did the breast exam on them and Alex didn't enjoy it at all because they were still sore and it hurt her a lot. The doctor apologized to her and told her the tenderness would go away soon. The doctor then told Alex she would have to remove her belly button but not until she started showing or until it got uncomfortable. The doctor went to do a pap smear on Alex and said, "This is going to be really uncomfortable."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Just take a deep breath if it hurts too much."

"All right," said Alex. She looked over at Dave he was almost as white as a ghost. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be fine. It's just all this poking and prodding. It makes me a little nervous."

"Oh," said Alex. "You can leave the room until she's done if you want."

"Okay," said Dave as he got up. He slowly walked out of the room so the doctor could perform the pap smear on Alex. It was really uncomfortable for Alex but she toughed it out.

When the doctor was done she called for the nurse to come in to take some of Alex's blood. Dave stayed out of the room for that part too. "Does that happen a lot?" asked Alex as the nurse got ready to take blood.

"What?"

"Husbands or boyfriends leaving while the mother was getting a pelvic exam and getting blood taken."

"Not usually but there are some men that can't handle watching it. It doesn't happen a lot but it does happen from time to time. Is he going to be able to be in the delivery room with you?" asked the nurse as she took the needle out and got it ready to stick in Alex's arm.

"I don't know. He can't even handle this. I don't know what he's going to do when I'm in labor. I don't even know what I'm going to do when I'm in labor. It kind of scares me."

"You'll be fine," said the nurse as she took some blood. "A lot of women are scared to give birth but once you do and you see that baby it's not so scary anymore. It's gross but not scary."

"Yeah.. I get the gross part. I had to see my cousin give birth a year ago. It wasn't pretty but it was the most amazing thing I ever saw."

"It's not really that bad. It's different when it's you giving birth. You don't have to see anything if you don't want to."

"I'm opting not to," said Alex with a smile.

"All finished," said the nurse as she put a band-aide on Alex's arm. "I'm going to go get the doctor now and she's going to do an ultrasound. Do you want me to tell your husband he can come in?"

"Yes, Please," said Alex.

"Okay. Have a good day," said the nurse before she walked out of the room.

Soon after the nurse had left Dave came in the room and said, "I'm sorry, Alex. I couldn't watch anymore. It was getting to be too much."

"It's okay but you do know it's going to be a lot worse when I'm giving birth. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex.

The doctor came back in with the ultrasound machine. Dave walked over to the other side of Alex to take her hand. "All right, Alex, I need you to lay down," said the doctor as she took the probe out as Alex laid back. The doctor lifted Alex's gown and put some gel on her stomach. "It's going to be cold," she said.

"Okay," said Alex. The doctor turned the machine on and took the probe across Alex's stomach.

She kept taking it over until she saw the amniotic sac. "And there it is," she said pointing to the screen. "There's your baby!"

"Aw," said Alex as she started crying. "It's cute."

"Right here is the amniotic sac. That's what's protecting your baby for the next 9 months. And do you see that little peanut in there?" she asked pointing to it.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"That's your baby. I'd say you're about 7 ½ weeks along and that would make your due date June 19th."

"It's so small," said Alex.

"It kind of looks like an alien," said Dave.

"It does not. It's our baby," said Alex looking at the screen.

"I know," said Dave as he kissed Alex's forehead.

"Would you two like pictures?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Absolutely," said Dave, "we need something to show off at Thanksgiving dinner this year."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"And do you two see that little flicker right there?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah," they said.

"That's the baby's heart beat. At your next appointment in about 5 weeks you'll be able to hear its heartbeat," she said printing off pictures.

"Cool," said Alex.

After the pictures were printed off the doctor turned off the machine and told Alex she could sit up. When Alex sat up the doctor handed her the sonogram pictures. Alex had never been so happy in her life as she looked through the pictures. The doctor then gave Alex her prescriptions for the prenatal vitamins and the iron pills. She congratulated them once more and left the room for Alex to get dressed. Once Alex was dressed they walked out to the waiting room and paid for the visit and scheduled the next visit. Dave promised her he would be there even though they could only get in on a Monday. He claimed he would take that Monday off but there was no telling if he would or not. Once the appointment was made they walked out to the car and Dave opened Alex's car door for her to get in and then walked over to the other side of the car. "So?" asked Alex as Dave started the car.

"So what?" he asked pulling out of his parking space.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited," said Dave. "I can't wait for it to be born. And you Ms. Alex need to keep your blood pressure down and take it easy."

"I know," said Alex. "I just don't' know why it's high anyway. I just hope everything works out with the baby."

"Everything will be fine," he said. "And hopefully it's a boy. I really want a son."

"I just want a healthy baby," said Alex as she looked through the sonograms again. She was so happy and excited that she couldn't stop looking at them. She couldn't wait for the day she could meet the little baby growing inside of her.

***A/N: Alex is having a baby! She is really excited..but something says Dave isn't that excited.. He didn't seem to be. And he left her in the room alone because he couldn't watch a little blood get drawn..what's he going to do when the baby comes? And Alex's blood pressure is already a little high. NOT good at all. And She even has doubts Dave is going to stick to his word. I dont' blame her does anyone else blame her. So what do you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. YOu guys are great. Thank-you. **


	67. Chapter 67

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

A few weeks later Dave and Alex were sitting in their locker room in Phoenix, Arizona while Dave was getting ready for his match at Survivor Series. "How are you feeling, Al?" he asked.

"I'm feeling all right," she said sitting on the leather couch reading a book about pregnancy. "Do you think we should tell John and Mel tonight since on Thursday for Thanksgiving we're telling our families?"

"Only if you want to," he said putting on his wrestling boots. "It's up to you. Do you want to tell them?"

"I guess. Mel's already going to be pissed because I'm 11 weeks pregnant and I didn't tell her yet."

"Well, you are starting to show. You should probably avoid tight fitting shirts if you want to hide a pregnancy from people. You're not that big but you are starting to show," he said looking at her growing stomach.

"I know," said Alex, "It's because I was so skinny before. I don't know how Mel doesn't know."

"She probably does. She's probably just waiting for you to tell her. And my mom was asking questions."

"What do you mean she was asking questions?"

"About the weight you were putting on. She asked me if you were pregnant."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I didn't know. She's probably going to beat me senseless when we tell them Thursday because I didn't tell her."

"The agreement was families find out together. And Rosalia told me last week that she's pregnant too but she's due in April. Our kids are going to be two months apart. That's going to be cool."

"That's awesome. There's not going to be some odd competition is there?"

"No," said Alex with a smile, "No competition."

"Just checking," he said getting up and walking over to the couch to sit next to her. "So this is how our schedule is going to go this week.. Wednesday afternoon we pick your parents and brothers up from the airport, Thursday is Thanksgiving, Friday I am sleeping off all the food I eat and hitting the gym to work it off while you're out doing shopping for the girls' Christmas gifts, Saturday your family leaves, Sunday we leave for the road and Monday is Raw," he said.

"Um. Monday is not Raw. Monday is OB/GYN appointment," said Alex. "Remember?"

"Oh my God, Alex, I forgot I am so sorry. I have to be in San Diego on Monday for RAW."

"You promised me, Dave, that you would be there. This is the appointment we get to listen to the heartbeat."

"I know. Can't you reschedule it?"

"No, Dave. I can't," she said, "Can't you miss RAW? And I thought you were going to take time off in December?"

"I can't miss RAW and I can't take time off in December because I'm going to be off from January until the end of February filming 'Wrong Side of Town.' I'm sorry. And in a couple weeks we're going to Iraq to film for Tribute for the Troops and then we have double the shows for Christmas and New Year's tapings."

"Dave," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm really sorry. And I guess I'm going to need to miss out on the next appointment. Maybe my mom could go with you?"

"I guess," said Alex. "And can I go to Iraq with you?"

"I would rather you didn't because it's going to be hot over there and it's dangerous. I don't want to put you or the baby in danger so you'll just have to go a couple days without me."

"All right," she said sounding a little disappointed.

"Alex, don't be sad," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her. "This is the only appointment I'm going to miss. I promise I will be at all the other ones. And just think we'll be together all through January and February."

"Dave, I don't like being away from Athena and Keilani that long and neither should you."

"We can visit on the weekends," he said.

"I just feel like they're getting the raw end of the deal and your mom is the one raising them. Not the person that should be raising them."

"Alex, wrestling is my job. I can't help that I have a schedule that keeps me away from my kids. I don't like any minute of being away from the girls but I'm making money to provide for my family."

"Okay," said Alex. "And this appointment on Monday was going to be really important. We actually get to hear the heartbeat. Are you sure you can't miss RAW?"

"Alex, I wish I could but I can't. I'm sorry," he said.

"Fine," she said. "I'll just take your mom with me." She sounded really upset by the fact Dave wasn't going to be at the appointment and he was starting to feel really bad for leaving her down but there was no way out of RAW that night. He wasn't sure how he could have forgotten that appointment it should have been the number one thing on his mind and unforgettable.

"See now you're upset and I feel really bad. I really want to be there and I wish I could be there but I'm sorry I can't be," he said moving closer to her, "So how about as soon as I get back from San Diego we go do some baby shopping?"

"How we don't know the sex of the baby," she said closing the book.

"It's never too soon to get a crib, a basinet, some furniture for the nursery and some other baby stuff. How does that sound?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "That makes me feel a little bit better," she said. "But I still wish you could be at the appointment and that I could go to Iraq with you. Although I understand it's best that I don't."

"I will make it up to you. I promise," he said as he kissed her lips softly. He then put her hand on her stomach and said, "And I'll make it up to you too. I promise." He leaned in and kissed her lips again.

Mel and John walked into the room. "And here we go again. I walk in and Alex and Dave are all over each other," said John.

Alex pulled away with a smile on her face and said, "Shut up, John."

Dave got up off the couch and said, "We have something we want to tell you two."

"Okay," said John taking a seat. Mel took a seat next to him.

"What do you have to tell us?" asked Mel.

"Well," said Alex with a smile, "Dave and me are going to have a baby!"

"Oh my god! Alex are you serious?" asked Mel.

"Yep. I'm 11 weeks pregnant right now."

"Congratulations," said Mel standing up. She was showing a lot more than Alex was. "When are you due?"

"June 19th," said Alex.

"I'm due in February.. Our kids are going to best friends," said Mel.

"I know!" said Alex standing up to hug Mel.

"Oh boy," said Dave. "What if one has a girl and the other has a boy?"

"Then they'll grow up to get married," said Alex.

"Dave, do you hear this? They're already arranging a marriage between our kids."

"Doesn't surprise me at all," he said.

"And look at you," said Mel, "You're starting to show. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"All right, Alex, congratulations," said John, "but you know what this means.. You owe me 50 bucks."

"John, shut up. You are not taking 50 bucks from her," said Mel.

"A bet is a bet," said John.

"He's right. A bet is a bet," said Alex. "Dave, can you get me my purse."

"Yeah," he said as he walked over to get her purse. He gave her purse to her when he walked back over and she handed 50 bucks to John.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I told you it would happen the first year of marriage."

"Okay, John."

"And Dave, congratulations, Man. I bet you're excited."

"Words can't express," he said. "I'm hoping it's a boy."

"If you have a boy. At least one of us is getting a boy," said John. "I'm getting a girl."

"Girls aren't that bad, John. Your daughter will melt your heart. Mine did. And even if I don't get a boy I'll still be happy with a girl."

"Well, my mom is excited that she's going to have a granddaughter I mean after all she did have four sons. So I guess she deserves a granddaughter to spoil," said John.

"So," asked Alex, "When are you two going to get married?"

"I don't know," said Mel. "That's up to John."

"I'm not rushing into things just yet," he said.

"You're not rushing into things yet you're having a baby with her," said Dave, "that sounds like you're rushing things to me."

"Well, the baby was an accident. It's not like we planned her," he said.

"Oh.. But you were warned that unprotected sex could lead into an unwanted pregnancy but no you said you pull out every time. What happened to that?"

"Yeah, John, tell them what happened to that," said Mel. "Go ahead tell them."

"It's not their business," he said.

"Oh but you had no problem telling them we were having unprotected sex and that your full proof method of birth control was pulling out.. So why don't you tell them what happened to that?" she asked.

"Fine. I didn't pull out in time," he said, "I tried but I just didn't get it out in time."

"Told you," said Dave. "That's why I don't bother even trying because that's a risk. I think I only pulled out once."

"Okay," said Alex, "That's enough."

"But sometimes," said Dave, "you got risk it to get the biscuit."

"Wow, Dave," said Alex. "That was creative."

Dave said with a laugh, "I try. So are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat or do you need a drink?"

"Not really hungry and I don't need a drink but thank-you anyway," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, "but since you don't want anything I'm going prepare for my match. I have to face Randy Orton in a Last Man Standing match tonight."

"Just what I want to see," said Alex, "my husband and the father of my baby wrestling a brutal match. Is there going to be blood?"

"I don't know but probably."

"Just be careful, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want to see you injured."

"I will," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "just please be careful out there tonight for me."

"I will. I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"All right," she said as she kissed his lips passionately.

After a few seconds, Dave broke the kiss and said, "I'll be back after my match. I'm going to go over the match with Randy and then it will be time. If you need me you can call me or text me all right. Especially if you need anything."

"All right, Good luck."

"Thanks," he said before he quickly kissed her lips and walked out of the locker room.

That night in his Last Man Standing match against Randy he was putting his WWE championship on the line. Alex had no idea of the outcome or what was going to happen but she was worried. Anything could happen to Dave in that match and that's what she was worried about she didn't care if Dave kept or lost the title she just wanted him to be able to walk out of the arena. When his match finally came on she wasn't sure if she should watch it or not because she didn't want to get too upset. Her blood pressure was already a little high and she was sure watching her husband in that type of match would make it go up a little higher but she wanted to watch it anyway. She sat in the Locker room and watched. It was back and forth going from Randy having the upper hand to Dave having the upper hand. They were using as many weapons as they could find and 15 minutes into the match Dave already started bleeding from a chair shot to the head but he came back and got the upper hand. It continued going back and forth until Cody and Ted came out to help Randy. It was just like Randy the heel to play dirty. They started attacking Dave and soon Dave ended up with another chair shot to the head. It knocked him down but he got back up before the count of 10, he then got hit with an RKO but that didn't keep him down either because around 7 he started getting up only to be punted in the head and that was the final hit that made him down and out for the count of 10. Alex couldn't believe what she saw. It was all too much to see her husband laying on the canvas motionless. Randy had won the championship from Dave and had his hand raised in victory. He continued to celebrate as the ref and trainers helped Dave. He seemed to be okay as he was helped up the ramp. The trainers had to look at him to make sure he wasn't having a concussion or anything along those lines. He didn't have a concussion but he did have to be stitched up because of the cut on his head. It required a total of 10 stitches. Once he was cleaned up and stitched up they sent him on his way. He made his way back to the locker room holding a bag of ice where he had been punted in the head. He walked into the locker room to be greeted with a hug from Alex. "I am so glad you're okay, Baby," she said with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying because it's not like she hadn't seen her husband in a brutal match before but this time it hit her harder than before.

"It's okay, Alex. I'm fine. Just a few stitches and probably a nice bruise for Thanksgiving. I lost the championship," he said.

"I know and I don't care. I only care about you and your well being everything else doesn't matter," she said rubbing his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Alex, I lost the title for you so I don't have to travel so much and don't have so much going on. I want to be there for the pregnancy."

"You lost the title for me?"

"Yeah and the baby," he said as he kissed her head. "I told you I would do anything for you." He wasn't telling the complete truth because Vince wanted the title off of him because of going to make the movie in January but as long as Alex thought he did it for her it would make her feel better.

"Wow. I can't believe you just went through all that shit to lose a title for me and the baby. Thank-you, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips. "You are amazing."

"Thanks," he said. "You are too."

A few days later in Tampa Donna and Alex were getting the house together for Alex's family to come into town, well, mainly for Alex's mom because everyone knew that as soon as Sylvia got there she would look around and depict everything and anything in the house. They made sure everything was in place and there was not one speck of dirt or dust. Even Keilani and Athena were helping them out. They both cleaned their rooms because they knew they would not be off limits to Sylvia's investigation.

While his mom, daughters and wife were finishing up the cleaning of the house Dave was sent to the airport to pick Sylvia, Theodore and Alex's brothers up. He was dreading it because Sylvia was the last person he wanted to see or deal with that day. He waited for them to get off the plane and as soon as they were off the plane he could hear Sylvia complaining about the plane ride. "And here she comes…the wicked witch of the North," said Dave under his breath. What more did she want Alex and Dave had both paid for them to fly first class so what could she possibly have to complain about. Dave just rolled his eyes as he saw his in-laws coming his way. He waved at them as they came closer.

"Hey, Dave," said Theodore as he hugged him.

"How are you?" asked Dave.

"Good. Where's Alex?"

"She's back at the house with my mom and the girls. She wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Oh," said Theodore. "She doesn't need to make anything perfect for us."

"I know but she insisted," said Dave. "And Mom, how are you?"

"Dave, do not call me Mom. I don't like it. I still think you're too old for Alex. You can call me Sylvia."

"I'm sorry, Sylvia, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said. "It would be nice if my daughter could come to meet us at the airport instead of sending her husband." She said walking past him.

"Don't listen to her," said Brian. "She's just irritated. She had a rough morning."

"Oh," said Dave. "She must always have a rough morning because she's like this all the time."

"I know," he said as he shook Dave's hand. "How are you?"

"Pretty Good. Where is Keith?"

"He's not coming. He's staying in New York with his wife."

"Oh. And what about Chris?"

"He's staying with his girlfriend for Thanksgiving," he said, "so it's just me."

"Well, at least Alex's favorite brother is going to be here," he said as they walked to the baggage claim.

"I wouldn't let my older sister down on Thanksgiving."

"Good because she has something to tell you guys. It's a shame your brothers won't be here to hear it."

"It's their loss right?"

"Right," he said.

After they went through customs and grabbed their luggage, Dave loaded it into his car and they headed to the house. The whole way to the house Sylvia was telling Dave how to drive and criticizing him on his driving skills. It was a shame because this was actually Sylvia being nice. Dave finally pulled up to the house and put the car in park. "Nice house," said Brian.

"Thanks," said Dave, "Your sister picked it out."

"She has good taste," said Theodore. "It's a very nice house. It's very big too and private."

"Privacy is what we were going for with my WWE status and everything. In DC we had fans coming up to our door and ringing the doorbell. It was really annoying so we wanted a private residence and we love it. It's so quiet and peaceful."

"But this big house for the two of you?" asked Sylvia.

"Well, my mom lives here and so do my girls. Plus someday Alex and me are going to have kids so the bigger the better. It's a really nice house just wait until you're inside."

"Okay," said Sylvia "And I must say this Florida weather is tempting," she said getting out of the car.

They all got out of the car and Dave got their luggage out and they walked to the front door. Dave opened the door to let them in, "Alex, we're home!" he said as they walked in.

Alex came down the stairs wearing a red loose fitting long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans and her hair pulled up in a low ponytail. "There's my little girl," said Theodore greeting his daughter with a hug. "You look different."

"Hey, Daddy," she said hugging him back. "And how do I look different?"

"I don't know you just do. So how's the married life?"

"It's great," she said looking at Dave with a smile.

"That's good. Is Dave taking care of you?"

"Yeah," she said. "How was your flight?"

"Lets not talk about that," said Theodore.

"All right," said Alex. "Hello, Mother," she said hugging her mom.

"Alexandra, how are you?" she asked hugging her daughter back.

"Good. How about you?"

"Better now that I got to see you. Why didn't you come to the airport?"

"Oh. I was just getting things in order around here."

"Oh," said Sylvia. "How is Randy doing?"

"He's fine, Mother."

"That's good," she said with a smile.

"And Brian! How are you? How's school?"

"Good and Good," he said. "I see you're doing good but I haven't seen you managing lately. What's up with that?"

"Oh. I'm just taking some time off. I'll be back hopefully before you know it."

"Okay," he said.

"So do you guys want a tour of the house?"

"Of course, Alexandra," said Sylvia.

"All right, follow me," she said as she led them through the house.

They walked through every room in the house and Sylvia looked for something to depict but she couldn't find anything. They were upstairs and they had just looked at Keilani's room. Next they came to the empty room that was going to be the baby's nursery and Sylvia insisted they go in. "You have a very nice house and everything is put together but what is this room?" she asked.

"Oh. That's going to be a nursery when we have a baby," she said.

"And when will that be?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't know, Mother," she said as she looked at Dave. "It will happen when it's supposed to happen. No rush."

"Are you going to wait until you're 30 because Rosalia is on her second baby already. And you have yet to have one," she said.

"Mother, I just got married 4 months ago. There's plenty of time."

"Sylvia, Alex is right," said Theodore, "give them a chance to be newlyweds. I'm sure they like their alone time," he said smiling at them.

"That's true," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"And by the way," said Sylvia, "this room would be the perfect nursery. Look at that window. Your baby will have a lot of sun shining in the room and you could paint the room blue for a boy or pink for a girl. Although that bench by the window is a little dangerous don't you think?"

"Mother it's not like when we have a baby I'm going to leave it in here unattended. The bench is fine," she said.

"I was just giving my opinion," she said.

"I know. That's what you always do," said Alex.

"Is that a problem, Alexandra?"

"No, Mother. Opinions are good."

"All right," said Theodore. "How about we move our luggage up to the guest rooms."

"Okay," said Brian.

"I'll help you guys," said Dave as they walked out of the nursery leaving Sylvia and Alex alone.

"Alex, are you putting on weight? You're looking a little chubbier."

"I may have put on a couple pounds here or there," she said.

"You might want to cut back on your food intake tomorrow. You don't want to get too fat for your husband. Husbands don't like fat wives."

"Mother, I am not fat nor am I anywhere near being fat."

"Alexandra, you're still putting on weight. It will be no time before you're as big as a house. Do you think Dave is going to want you after that?"

"I would like to think my husband wouldn't leave me because I put on a little weight."

"A little weight? You're putting on too much weight. I think you should work out."

"I do, Mother," said Alex. It was really bothering her that her mom was getting on her about her weight. It was like old times again. All the times Sylvia would belittle Alex for putting on a little weight which led to Alex's eating disorder in middle school. Sylvia didn't care what she said or who it hurt as long as she got her opinion out there.

"Well, it doesn't look like it," she said. "Are you eating out too much?"

"No," said Alex. "Look. Let's just drop it," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Alexandra, don't be a crybaby because I'm telling you the truth."

"You know, Mom. Whatever," said Alex as she walked out of the room and walked to her bedroom and shut the door and began to cry.

Sylvia walked to the guest room and ran into Dave. "Where's Alex?" he asked.

"I guess she went to your room because she's being a crybaby about me telling her the truth about her putting on some weight," she said.

"You called her fat?" asked Dave.

"I can't help it if she's getting there."

"You shouldn't have done that," he said. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Don't baby her, Dave," said Sylvia.

"Don't' call your daughter fat when she is no where near fat. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," she said, "I was just speaking the truth."

"Whatever," said Dave as he walked out of the room. He walked to his bedroom he shared with Alex and walked in. "Alex?" he said as he saw her laying on the bed crying.

"Go away," said Alex.

"Alex, it's okay," said Dave as he walked over to the bed. "I heard about what she said."

"Really?" she asked sitting up with tears streaming from her eyes. "Because she said I was fat and I was going to get so fat you wouldn't want me."

"Alex," said Dave as he sat down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There is never going to be a point in my life where I'm not going to want you. I don't care what you look like. You will always be beautiful in my eyes. And aren't you the one that said it's not about what's on the outside that matters?"

"Yeah," she said wiping tears from her eyes. "That's true but looks do matter to an extent. I don't want to be fat."

"Alex, you're not fat. You're pregnant. Are you going to put on weight? Yes. Is that going to make you any less pretty? No. Is it going to make me want you less? No. I think with your pregnancy glow you look even more beautiful. Don't worry about what your mom says. You're beautiful the way you are and there is NOTHING in this world that is going to make me not want you. I love you, Alex and only you. I am not going anywhere. Your mom has NO idea what she's talking about."

"I am fat," she said.

"No. You're pregnant with what is sure to be a beautiful baby. And I don't think you should be getting upset like this. You're blood pressure is already a little high. Don't make it go higher by getting upset over what your mom says. You have your health to think about and the baby's health to think about," he said touching her stomach. "And I think they are both more important than what your mom says. Isn't that right? What can we call the baby while it's in your stomach?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Alex. "Let's call it 'Lil Homie' for now"

"All right," he said. "I don't know you're getting a little too gangsta for me now."

"Did you just say gangsta?"

"Yeah," he said, "but the point is your health and Lil' Homie's health are more important than your mom's negative bullshit. Don't let her tear you down with it." He said running his hand over her stomach.

"I know I shouldn't let her get to me but she really does. I don't know why she treats me like this but it hurts. I'm her daughter."

"And you're right. You are her daughter and she shouldn't treat you like that. You don't deserve it. And I know that you're going to be a better mom to our baby than she ever was to you. Just take it easy for the next couple days and don't let it get to you okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he said continuing to rub her stomach. "So are you sure you want to tell them at dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think it's a good idea."

"Well, let's just hope for the best and that there's no drama."

"Yeah. There will be," she said as she kissed his lips, "but my family is drama."

***A/N: Dave is so confusing. He "forgot" about their doctor appointment. That's convenient. John actually took 50 dollars from Alex and DAve took a beating to lose the championship for Alex and the baby but he can't take the month of December off...he doesn't know what he wants. And Sylvia called Alex fat. Sylvia is just miserable. She'll kick herself when she finds out Alex is pregnant but she's already trying to say what the nursery should look like...And Dave was sweet at the end of the chapter opposed to the beginning. So what did you think? Please review. **

***Chapter 68: DAve and Alex tell their families about the baby aka Lil' Homie. lol. And Alex's appointment at the doctor to hear the heartbeat and more. **


	68. Chapter 68

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank-you. = ) **

The next morning Alex, Donna and Sylvia woke up at the crack of dawn to start Thanksgiving dinner. They started with the turkey first. They were cleaning it and taking the inside of the turkey out. Alex was starting to get nauseous and said, "I can't do this. Is there something else I can do?"

"Alexandra, you need to learn to do this. You're a wife now. It's what they do," said Sylvia.

"I get that mother," she said. She was dressed in a pair of Dave's sweatpants and a white tank top and it was fitting her pretty tight. "I just can't do this today. I'm not feeling well and it's making me sicker."

"Alexandra, it's not that bad. Just do it," said Sylvia.

"I can't, Mother. I'm going to get sick. Can't I mix the stuffing?" She was turning white at the sight of the turkey and then she couldn't hold it back anymore and said, "Hold on.. I'll be right back…" She ran to the bathroom leaving Donna and Sylvia alone in the kitchen.

"She told you she was going to be sick," said Donna, "you should have listened to her."

"Alexandra is a crybaby. She never wants to do anything. She's faking it."

"Okay," said Donna, "she only turned white because she's faking it. The girl is sick."

"She's not sick. She just wanted out of making dinner for today," said Sylvia.

"Well, if she doesn't want to clean out the turkey let her make the stuffing. I don't' want her cleaning out the turkey just to keep getting sick."

"She doesn't know how to make stuffing," said Sylvia.

"Really?" asked Donna, "Because your daughter can cook very well. Some of the stuff she does she just amazes me."

"Fine. Let the princess make the stuffing," she said. "She gets what she wants in the end anyway."

"You know you're really mean to Alex. What has she ever done to you?" asked Donna.

"Just her spoiled behavior. She has to get what she wants when she wants it. She's been like that for the last 23 years of her life. Theodore and me spoiled her too much because she was our only girl."

"I don't think Alex is spoiled at all. I think she's a very polite woman. I love Alex. She's so sweet not anywhere near spoiled."

"That's because you don't know the real Alexandra."

"And if she likes to be called Alex why do you call her Alexandra?"

"Because she's my daughter and I named her Alexandra not Alex. Alexandra is her proper name and that's what she's going to be called. Why don't you call Dave David?"

"I don't even call Dave, Dave, I only call him DJ. And he was named after his father that's why we don't call him David."

"I thought you were a lesbian?" asked Sylvia.

"I am. I didn't come out until after my kids were born. Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I haven't slept with men before.. Dave's father is an example."

"Do you go to church?" asked Sylvia.

"No. I have no interest in going either. I am who I am and I don't care who likes it. Church is not a part of my life."

"I see," said Sylvia as Alex walked back in the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Are you done faking sick?"

"I wasn't faking anything," she said. "Maybe next time I haul ass to the bathroom…. Maybe you can come chaperone me and see that I'm really puking my guts out," she said opening the bottle of water.

"Watch your mouth, Alexandra," she said. "And we decided you can make the stuffing. Do you know how to make it?"

"Yes, Mother, I do," she said getting what she needed to make the stuffing.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" asked Donna.

"I'm all right. Just a little sick but I'll be fine," she said.

"You should go to the doctor. You've been sick for a while now."

"I know," said Alex. "I already went to the doctor and all he told me was that it will pass."

"Okay," said Donna with a smile. "Where's DJ?"

"Sleeping of course," said Alex. "It's just like him to keep me up half the night knowing I'm waking up at the crack of dawn and then him sleeping until he's ready to get up."

"Alexandra, bedroom talk is not acceptable in the kitchen."

"Mother, this is my house. Bedroom talk is accepted anywhere I want it to be accepted."

"And what are you wearing? You look like a hood rat."

"Mother, I do not look like a hood rat. And I hate when you talk like that. It sounds like a stereotype and I don't like stereotypes. Anyone can dress like this. And I'm wearing a pair of Dave's sweatpants and a tank top."

"Did you gain so much weight your jeans and pants don't fit you? And that tank top is a little small."

"Mother, my clothes fit me fine. I just like to be comfortable in Dave's sweatpants."

"Alex, you're beautiful and your body is perfectly fine," said Donna. She didn't like the way Sylvia was talking to Alex.

"Thanks, Donna," she said as they all continued doing what they were doing.

"So Alex, have you and Dave decided when you're going to make us grandmas?" asked Donna.

"We haven't really talked about it," said Alex lying. "DJ is just so busy with wrestling and then he is filming for that movie it's just up in the air right now. We're practicing the process…. Believe me."

"What kind of movie is he filming?" asked Sylvia.

"A movie you're never going to see. It's R-rated and it's about some guy putting a hit out on someone. It's something you won't be interested in."

"You're right. Your husband shouldn't make these demonic movies."

"Okay, Mother," she said rolling her eyes. "But anyway, Mom, we just haven't thought about it."

"I see," said Donna, "and that's okay because you're 23. You have plenty of time. DJ is the one I'm worried about. He's 40.. If he wants more kids he should start now."

"I know," said Alex with a smile. "Something tells me that process won't be too hard for us."

"Uh huh," said Donna with a knowing smile. She had expected for a couple weeks that Alex might be pregnant but she was just waiting for Dave and Alex to tell her.

"You better hurry up the process," said Sylvia. "Rosalia is already ahead of you."

"Mother it's not a competition."

"I know but I think it's time you started trying."

"Okay, Mother," she said rolling her eyes once again.

Later that day after the food was made Alex, Sylvia and Donna were setting the table and getting the food on the table. Alex walked into the living room to get the girls and to get the guys for dinner. Dave and Alex fell behind. "My beautiful wife," said Dave, "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"That's because you haven't," said Alex as she put her arm around his waist.

"How did the cooking go for you?"

"Ugh. It was a nightmare. My mother was on my case about everything. She said I was faking sick when I got sick from the Turkey."

"You didn't touch it did you?"

"No," said Alex. "It made me sick just looking at it."

"Good because I don't think you're supposed to touch that type of stuff."

"I'm not," she said, "and by the way, I think your mom knows I'm pregnant and she's just not saying anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just by her body language and by the things she says. She knows but she's just waiting for us to tell them. When do you want to tell them during dinner or after?"

"After," said Dave. "Just in case there's some type of drama. I don't want your mom's outburst to ruin my appetite."

"Dave, shut up," she said as she kissed his lips.

"As long as you do that.. I won't mind shutting up all the time," he said with a smile.

"Alexandra and Dave!" called Sylvia, "It's time to eat."

"Coming," said Alex. "Let's go, Baby, I'm starving."

"I bet," he said taking her hand and walking into the dining room. They walked to the table and Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her to sit down. They all joined hands and Theodore said the prayer over dinner.

They started passing the food around the table and Alex filled her plate with as much food as she could. "Alexandra, don't you think you should take it easy on the food intake?" Asked Sylvia with a look.

"I'm hungry, Mother," she said as her dad was going around filling up wine glasses. He got to Alex's and was about to pour some into her glass and she said, "I'll just drink water."

"Okay, Honey," he said moving on to Dave's glass.

They all began eating and Alex was practically shoveling it in because she was so hungry. Dave just looked at her and smiled because that is how she had been lately. Before she was pregnant she could eat a lot but now that she was pregnant she ate 2 times as much as she usually did and was still hungry. Sylvia would glance at Alex from time to time and shake her head. She thought her daughter was eating like a pig. They ate as the men talked about football. Soon Alex finished what was on her plate and then went for seconds. "Alexandra, Honey," said Sylvia, "Maybe you should take it easy."

"Mother, I'm fine. I'm hungry. Just let me go."

"But you're eating too much," said Sylvia.

"Sylvia," said Theodore, "she's fine. Just let her go."

"Yeah, Sylvia, leave her alone. She can eat as much as she wants. She told me that you told her that I wouldn't want her if she got fat. Let me just tell you that no matter what I will ALWAYS want Alex. Stop belittling her. She's an adult and I'm tired of how you treat her. It's Thanksgiving and after dinner Alex and me have to talk to you so just leave her alone and let her eat as much as she wants. It's her body she can do what she wants."

"Well, I never," said Sylvia.

"Never had someone tell you about yourself?" asked Dave. "Because I have no problem telling you about yourself. Alex is my wife and I care about her well-being and you telling her she's fat and whatever else you say to her is destructive to her. I hate seeing her cry because of what you say to her. I think Alex looks hot and even if she is putting on a little weight…it doesn't matter. She is still a beautiful woman that I love."

"Go, Dad," said Keilani with a smile.

"Children should be seen not heard," said Sylvia.

"Well, I wanted to be heard," said Keilani firing back.

"Don't talk to adults like that," said Sylvia.

"Whatever," said Keilani as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do we ALWAYS have drama on Thanksgiving?" asked Theodore. "Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful for your family and to be thankful for what you have. It's not a time for everyone to jump down each others' throats and belittle other people. So why don't we let go of the negativity and say what we're thankful for? I'll start," said Theodore, "I'm thankful that my daughter finally found a man that respects her and loves her enough to stand up for her to her mother."

"I'm thankful for my dad and for Alex," said Athena with a smile.

"I'm thankful that I have parents that love me enough to pay my way through school so that I can be somebody," said Brian.

"I'm thankful for my son and his daughters. And I'm thankful that I have gotten the chance to know my daughter in law," said Donna.

"I'm thankful for my family," said Sylvia.

"I'm thankful for my dad," said Keilani.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful and loving wife," said Dave.

"Um…." said Alex. "Can I say what I'm thankful for a little later?"

"Sure, Honey," said Theodore. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay, Dad," she said with a smile.

After everyone said what they were thankful for everyone went back to eating and the conversation lightened up and everyone had a good time and continued eating a peaceful meal. As everyone finished Donna and Sylvia cleared the table and Alex rinsed the dishes off in the kitchen sink and then put them in the dishwasher. The guys left the dining room to watch the first football game of the day while the women were cleaning up in the kitchen. "So Alexandra, what do you have to talk to us about?" asked Sylvia.

"You'll see then," said Alex as she cleaned off the counter.

"Okay," she said, "by the way your kitchen is amazing."

"Thanks. I love it. It was what made me want the house the most. I love cooking in it."

"It's spacious. This whole house is spacious. You made out well."

"I would be perfectly fine living in an apartment as long as I was with Dave. None of this matters to me. Dave is what matters. He is my world and if I didn't have him I would be miserable." She said rinsing off the sponge and putting it on the side of the sink. "Now… let's go talk," she said leading them to the living room.

The women walked into the living room and Dave looked up at them and said, "Is it time to talk?"

"Yeah, Baby," said Alex with a smile.

"All right," said Dave as he turned off the TV.

"Hey! The Giants were about to score," said Brian.

"This is more important," said Dave as he walked over and stood next to his wife. Donna and Sylvia took a seat to face Alex and Dave. Athena and Keilani had been playing a game and stopped to give Alex and Dave their complete attention. Dave put his arm around Alex's waist.

"Well?" said Theodore, "you have our attention what do you have to say?'

"Alex, do you want to tell them or do you want me to tell them?" he asked.

"Tell us what?" asked Donna.

"Yeah. Tell us what, Dad?" asked Athena.

"I think we should both tell them," she said.

"All right," said Dave, "On the count of three," he said.

They counted to three and then said, "We're having a baby!"

"What?" asked Sylvia.

"We're having a baby, Mother. Remember..I'm putting on weight… it's because Dave and me are having a baby."

"Oh my God!" said Donna. "Congratulations!" she said getting up. She hugged Alex first and then hugged Dave.

"A baby?" asked Athena. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Well, I guess that's kind of cool. I thought I would be mad but I want a baby brother or baby sister now."

"That's good because in June you're going to get one or the other."

"When in June?" asked Keilani.

"June 19th," said Alex.

"That's the day before my birthday," she said.

"Well, you could share a birthday with your baby brother or baby sister," said Dave.

"I don't know about that," she said.

"Alexandra, I can't believe you're having a baby!" said Sylvia as she got up and hugged her daughter. "I am so happy for you. You're going to be a mom. This is wonderful! Theodore, do you hear this we're going to be grandparents!"

"I heard," he said with a smile and getting up. He walked over and hugged Alex and said, "Congratulations, Honey."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said hugging him back.

"Little Baby in there," he said as he touched Alex's stomach. "My first grandchild."

"Congratulations, Dave," he said hugging him.

"Thanks," he said hugging him back.

"Is this going to be the line backer or wrestler?" asked Brian as he walked over to Alex.

"Brian, we want a girl," said Sylvia. "hopefully it is a girl to cut down on the testosterone in the family."

"And Dave wants a boy to cut down the estrogen in this house," said Alex.

"I know that's right," said Dave. "But I would settle for a beautiful baby girl that looks like Alex." He said kissing the top of Alex's head.

"You said you were due June 19th?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes, Mother."

"Okay, that doesn't give me much time to plan a baby shower."

"Mother. It's too soon to worry about a baby shower. I'm only 11 weeks almost 12 weeks. There is still 29 weeks to go. There's time to plan a baby shower."

"I know but we have to invite relatives from Italy. This is my first grandchild. You have to have the biggest baby shower ever known."

"Told you she wouldn't' be upset," she said to Dave.

"And let's go look at the nursery," said Sylvia. "I'll give you some ideas."

"Mother, that's okay. We actually have our own ideas."

"Okay," said Sylvia. "I'm so excited!" She said hugging Alex again.

"Thanks," she said hugging her mom back.

"Sylvia, don't you think you owe Alex an apology for calling her fat?" asked Dave.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra," said Sylvia.

"It's okay," she said.

"Any names picked out yet?" asked Sylvia.

"We definitely know if it's a boy his name is going to be Giovanni David. Just because I want to honor nonno. Giovanni for Nonno and David for Dave. As for a girl we have no idea."

"That's very honorable that you want to name a boy Giovanni," she said.

"I know. I've always wanted my son to be called Giovanni," said Alex.

"And Dave you're okay with that?"

"Yes, Sylvia, I know how much her nonno means to her so Giovanni will be our son's name if we have one."

"Oh.. We have pictures from the first sonogram," said Alex. "Can you go get them, Baby?"

"Yeah," said Dave as he went upstairs to get them. Sylvia made Alex sit down and take it easy. Sylvia was being a lot nicer now that she knew that Alex was having a baby. Dave came back downstairs after a few minutes and said, "Here they are." He walked over to the couch and handed one to Sylvia, Donna and Theodore. "There's our baby!"

"Cute," said Donna.

"Our first grandchild," said Sylvia smiling. She had not stopped smiling since they told them the news.

"Beautiful," said Theodore.

"You guys can keep them. Those are for you. Alex and me already have one to put in the baby book."

"Thanks," said Donna.

"No problem."

They continued talking about the baby for a while and then they started talking about Dave's wrestling and his soon to be acting career. After a while Alex decided it was time to have desert well actually the baby decided it was time for them to have desert. Alex had to admit Thanksgiving had turned out pretty well minus the drama earlier in the day but the announcement of the baby went better than Alex and Dave had expected. Their families seemed to be really excited about the baby and the more Alex thought about it the more excited she became and she couldn't wait until she met her baby.

A few days later after Alex's family had left and a day after Dave went to San Diego Donna and Alex headed to her OB/GYN appointment. Alex was especially excited for this appointment because she was going to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time but she was really upset and disappointed that Dave couldn't be there. Donna and Alex were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called back by the nurse. After about a 45 minute wait the nurse came out through the door and said, "Alexandra Bautista." Alex and Donna got up and walked to the back with her. "How are you today, Alexandra?"

"Tired but good," she said with a smile.

"All right. I need you to step up on the scale so I can get your weight," she said.

"Okay," said Alex stepping up on the scale.

"128," said the nurse. "You're putting on weight which is very good. Now I need you to take this and go to the bathroom."

"Okay," said Alex taking the cup. She walked to the bathroom as the nurse took Donna to the examining room. When Alex was finished she walked to the room and handed the nurse the cup.

"Thank-you, Alexandra. Are you having any problems or any concerns?"

"No," said Alex with a smile.

"Okay," said the nurse handing her a gown. "I just need you to put this on and Dr. Suri will be in shortly."

"Okay," said Alex, "Thank-you," she said as she watched the nurse walk out of the room. "Do you think the doctor will let you record the appointment and the heartbeat for Dave? I really want him to be able to hear it," she said getting the gown on.

"I don't know, Alex. I wouldn't see what the issue would be with that. I'm kind of upset with DJ right now because he should be here for this. This is his baby. He should be here to hear the heartbeat not off in San Diego wrestling. This is his number one priority."

"I agree," said Alex sitting down next to her. "He said he forgot."

"Right," said Donna. "DJ needs to get his head on straight. It's this kind of bullshit that causes him trouble. I'm sorry, Baby," she said rubbing Alex's stomach. "Nanny didn't mean to say a bad word. I'm sorry."

"As long as it's just one doctor's appointment it's okay but if it keeps up I'm going to get upset."

"No. Don't get upset," said Donna. "You can't get upset when you're pregnant. It's not good for the baby."

"I know," said Alex as the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," she said.

The doctor walked in, "Hello, Alex," she said. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm tired but good," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Pregnancy tends to make a woman tired. No Daddy today?" she asked.

"No. He's out in San Diego working."

"That's a bummer. He's going to miss the baby's heartbeat."

"About that is it okay if my mother in law records that part of the appointment so I can send it to him since he can't be here?"

"Absolutely. I have no problem with that. And I am guessing this is the baby's grandma?"

"Yep," said Donna, "I'm the grandma but you can call me Donna."

"I'm Dr. Suri," she said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said the doctor. "All right, Alex, are you taking your prenatal?"

"Everyday and my iron pills."

"That's wonderful," she said. "And I see your weight is going up which is good. I'm sure you had a lot to eat on Thanksgiving."

" 3 platefuls of the meal and 2 plates of desert," she said.

"The baby is hungry," she said with a smile. "How about morning sickness?"

"I get it from time to time but nothing extreme."

"Okay. Any cravings yet?"

"Yes!" said Alex.

"What are you craving?"

"Chinese food, spicy foods and chocolate. LOTS of chocolate."

"I see," she said. "So I'm going to take your blood pressure. Now last time it was a little higher than I'd like to see so I hope it went down."

"Okay," said Alex. "It should be down I haven't gotten upset or anything."

"Okay," said the doctor. She took Alex's blood pressure and it was even higher than before. "Okay, Alex, this concerns me. Your blood pressure is getting higher and it shouldn't. If you're in labor and your blood pressure sky rockets you're going to be in danger and so is your baby. The same goes with the pregnancy. If you're blood pressure is high it's going to affect the baby. I don't like it going higher I want you to start taking it easy. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"And did you sign up for any Yoga classes?"

"Yes. I go twice a week."

"That's good. It's really important you stay in shape during your pregnancy. So are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes," said Alex with a smile.

"All right," said Dr. Suri. "I just need you to hop up on the table and lay down."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up and walked over to the table. She sat down and then laid down. The doctor got out the Doppler and the gel. Donna pulled out Alex's cell phone and found how to record it.

"Grandma? Do you want to do this?" asked the doctor.

"Sure," she said getting up.

"All right. I'm just going to put the gel on her stomach and then you're going to find the heartbeat. Okay?"

"Okay," said Donna taking the Doppler and holding the phone with the other hand.

The doctor lifted Alex's gown and put the gel on. "Wow. Alex, you're getting a pregnancy belly already. I am amazed at how well you're reacting to the pregnancy minus the blood pressure. So what do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," said Alex, "but my husband wants a boy."

"Did you have any dreams yet?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Did you dream that it was a boy or girl?"

"Girl and her name was Tessa."

"I see. Is that one of the girl names you have picked out?"

"No. We don't have any picked out right now," she said.

"You still have time. What about a boy's name?"

"Giovanni David," said Alex.

"Cute," said the doctor. "So are you ready?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay. All you're going to do is put the wand right here and move it around until you hear the heartbeat."

"Okay," said Donna. She took the wand over Alex's stomach and waited to find the heartbeat. She finally found it and the room filled up with the sound of the baby's heart beating. It was amazing for Alex and when she heard it she started crying.

"Beautiful," said Alex with a smile.

After they were done listening to the heartbeat the doctor wiped the gel off of Alex's stomach. Alex sat up and took her phone. She then sent the video to Dave. The doctor went over the do's and don't's again and told Alex to take it easy to lower her blood pressure. She also explained that at her next appointment she would be able to find out the sex of the baby if she wanted to. The doctor thanked Alex and told her to have a good day before she left the room. Alex got dressed and then went to the desk to check out and schedule her next appointment. The next appointment was scheduled for the first week in January. She wasn't sure how that was going to work out with Dave being in Louisiana filming that movie but she had no choice. That was when the next appointment was and she expected Dave to be there so they could find out the sex together. On the way home Alex had Donna stop to get some Chinese food because she was really craving it and she needed it so they had Chinese food for lunch.

When they got home they were sitting in the living room eating their food when Alex's cell phone started going off. She read the name on the screen. She answered it immediately when she saw it was Dave. "Hey, Baby!" she said.

"Hey, Beautiful. How was the appointment?"

"It was good," she said. "My blood pressure went up higher and Dr. Suri is really concerned. I'm supposed to be taking it easy. I don't know why it keeps going up but she said it can affect the baby."

"Yeah. Take it easy. We don't want anything happening to the baby or you. So what are you doing right now?"

"Eating chow mein," she said.

"Of course you are," he said with a laugh. "You and your Chinese food."

"The baby wants it," she said. "And what the baby wants the baby gets."

"That's a good theory," he said with a laugh. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said. "Did you get the video I sent you?"

"Yes. And it was amazing. I wish I could have been there. I'm sorry, Alex, but when I get home we're going to go baby shopping and spend some time together."

"Okay," she said, "What are you up to?"

"I'm just hanging out in my hotel room for a little bit before I have to go to the arena for RAW," he said.

"Oh," she said, "you're not working out?"

"I already did today."

"Oh," she said. "At the next appointment we get to find out the sex but that's the first week of January. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," said Dave. "We'll just drive from New Orleans to Tampa for the appointment."

"Okay," she said.

"Hey, Alex, I have to go. I'll talk to you after RAW okay?"

"Okay, Baby. Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. He laid it down on the nightstand beside him and looked over to the other side of his bed. There was a brunette woman laying there sleeping. He wiped his eyes before he woke her up.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hi. You need to leave," he said.

"Why? Can't we have a little more fun like last night?"

"No. You need to leave my friend Randy is coming down here to go over our match tonight. And he can't see you in here or he's going to tell my wife."

"You're married?"

"Yeah and you need to leave."

"All right," she said, "but I had fun last night."

"Me too but it's time for you to leave."

"Maybe we can meet up again tonight after the show."

"I don't think so I'm dedicating the night talking to my wife."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love her and she's carrying my child."

"Your wife is pregnant and you're f**king other women? You are an asshole," she said getting up out of the bed. She quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. Once she was dressed she quickly left the room. Dave sat in the bed and thought for a minute. She was right. He was an asshole how could he cheat on his wife while she was at home and carrying their child. He was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt.

***A/N: Sylvia was pretty rude to Alex at the beginning of the chapter but Donna stood up for her. I love Donna! Then once Alex and DAve announced the baby Sylvia was all nice and friendly...And Alex got to hear the baby's heartbeat and she sent the video to Dave how sweet. And Donna was upset with DAve for missing the appointment and poor Alex her blood pressure is already high. I'm pretty sure it would sky rocket if she knew her husband was off cheating on her and especially cheating on her while she was at the doctors..who thinks Dave is going to make it to the next appointment? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 69: Dave and Alex spend the day together and some other stuff. **


	69. Chapter 69

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

A couple days later Dave returned home from San Diego. Alex wanted to pick him up from the airport but he refused and told her to stay home because he would just get a ride back to the house with John. They had just touched down in Tampa and were already at the baggage claim. They were both in a rush to get home to see their significant others. They were walking to John's car and he said, "Dave, where were you the last couple nights?"

"I was just hanging out," he said, "why?"

"Because I went to your room on Sunday night and you weren't there."

"I told you I was hanging out," said Dave putting his luggage in the car. "Just because Alex wasn't with me doesn't mean I'm going to stay in my room all night."

"All right, I'm sorry man. I didn't think it would upset you so much. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping and I just need to go home and take a really long nap."

"Good luck with that," said John, "you haven't been home for a couple days and Alex is pregnant. She should be getting ready to enter that horny stage of pregnancy when she wants sex all the time."

"I don't think she's there yet," said Dave, "she's still in the I need my sleep stage but I can't wait for that stage."

"I bet you can't," he said. "How did Alex take it you missed her appointment on Monday?"

"She was pissed," he said. "How'd you know about that?"

"Randy told me."

"Randy has a big f**king mouth. Why can't he stay out of my business?"

"Because he talks to your wife like he's her best girlfriend."

"Why does it have to be my wife? There are plenty of divas to play girlfriend to but he picks my wife to be his best girl friend."

"Let's be honest here. Is there a diva that is smarter than Alex?"

"Not really," said Dave. "I actually think Alex is smarter than everyone."

"Pretty much," said John as he started the car. "So what plans do you have for today?"

"Baby shopping," he said. "I promised Alex we would do some baby shopping."

"How? You two don't even know the sex of the baby," he said.

"I know but we can get a crib, a changing table. Stuff like that. I know it's all soon but we want to start to get the nursery together which we can do when we find out the sex. I'm still holding out for a boy," said Dave.

"When do you find out?"

"The first week in January she said."

"Isn't that when you start filming?"

"Yeah but filming can hold off for a day while I go to the OB/GYN with my wife. I want to be there and I told her I would be there. And I'm not breaking that promise to her."

"So why aren't you taking time off in December? I thought you were going to do that."

"Because Vince wouldn't let me. He said he's giving me January off to do some filming and a week or two in February to finish up the filming. Then he told me to forget about time off until after Wrestlemania so get this…this is the best part. I asked for a couple weeks off in May and you know what he said to me?"

"What?"

"He said no because I'll get plenty of time off when the baby is born. He said I have the two weeks off in June that I requested for when Alex and me were supposed to go to Hawaii."

"So you get two weeks off after your wife has a baby? That's nice of Vince. You know how much time I get off for Mel having the baby?"

"How much?"

"NONE because she's due in February during the road to Wrestlemania. God forbid I miss a week or two to help Mel out with the baby and spend time with my daughter. I wonder how much time Paul gets off when Stephanie has kids," he said.

"Oh John, you know Paul is special because he's f**king the boss' daughter. Anything he needs he gets. If he wants that title back on his waist all he has to do is talk to his wife. The funny thing is Alex and Stephanie used to be really good friends when Alex was working for her but now Alex can't stand her."

"Do you blame her? I don't' even like Stephanie," said John, "when do you think she'll be in charge?"

"Soon. Very soon," he said. "Why do you think I'm trying to get my ass out of the business before she takes over and runs it into the ground?"

"Dave, let's be honest. You're never going to give up on this business because you love every minute of it."

"I do love it but there has to come a time when you know you get so old you have to give it up."

"You're 40 years old. You still have time."

"Yeah but I'm about to be a father again. I want to be able to run with my kid and play with my kid when it gets older. I don't' want to be one of those old men that can't run or play with their kids because they're in so much pain from getting their bodies slammed around in a ring."

"Dave, you're in good enough shape that you don't have to worry about being one of those guys. Look at Ric Flair. He wrestled way beyond 40 and he's still kicking."

"I know but I also know Alex. She's going to want me home more than out on the road."

"I see," said John, "it's good to finally see you put Alex and your family in front of wrestling. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he said as they pulled up to Dave's and Alex's house. John pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Dave got out of the car and thanked John for the ride and then got his luggage out. He walked up to the front door as John drove away. He put his key in the door and walked in. "Alex, Mom, I'm home!" he said walking into the entrance way.

Alex was in the living room reading the baby name book to come up with ideas for girl names. She was still pretty partial to the name Olivia but she just wasn't 100% sure. When she heard Dave she grew a smile on her face and put the book down. She rushed to the doorway and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and kissed his lips passionately. Dave wrapped is arms around her waist as they shared the passionate kiss. As the kissed broke Alex said, "I missed you baby!" She then kissed his lips again.

They shared another passionate kiss for a few minutes. When it broke Dave responded with, "I missed you too, Baby. How is everything going around here?"

"Pretty good. Keilani did get into some trouble at school yesterday," said Alex.

"For what?" he asked shutting the door behind him.

"I guess some girl said something to her she didn't like and I guess it got physical. Luckily no one got suspended but the principal said if it happens again they will."

"What was said?" asked Dave.

"It was a racial remark it offended Keilani so she punched the girl in the face."

"And it should have offended her. I hate racism. Did you punish Keilani?"

"I hate racism too and no I didn't because I think she had a good reason for doing what she did."

"Okay. What about Athena?" he asked as they walked to the living room.

"She's doing good. She has a math test today. We went over it and she seemed to know the information so hopefully she does well."

"That's good. And where's my mom?"

"At work," said Alex. "She works till 7 tonight."

"Oh," he said, "what are you up to?"

"Looking at girl names."

"I see. Did you find any that you like?"

"I didn't really get a chance to look at the book before you walked in. The last name I read was Ariana," she said.

"Any names that you like so far?" he asked sitting on the couch with her. She moved over to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Alaina, Angelina, Angelia and Aria," she said, "but that's only in the A's. I haven't reached any other letter yet but I still like the name Olivia."

"I like Olivia," he said. "I like Angelina and Angelia too but I think we should scratch Angelia."

"Why?"

"Because that is my ex-wife's real name. I don't think it's a good idea to name our daughter if we have one Angelia. We can look at girl names letter okay?"

"Okay," she said, "So how was San Diego?"

"It was all right. I missed you. I wish you could have been there. It sucked without you."

"I wish I could have been there but the doctor's appointment was more important."

"That's true and I wish I was there. Is everything all right with Lil' Homie?"

"As far as I know. She is just really concerned about my high blood pressure."

"I am too. Why is it so high?"

"I have no clue. I read the books and they don't really say anything about high blood pressure except that further in the pregnancy it could cause Preeclampsia. And preeclampsia can be dangerous during labor and delivery."

"Well, can the doctor do anything about it?"

"She just told me to take it easy," said Alex, "she didn't really tell me anything else."

"Shouldn't she have more answers than that?"

"You would think. I guess we'll just wait and see," said Alex.

"Can't they test you for preeclampsia?"

"No. They can't test for it."

"What if something happens to you or the baby?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

"Hopefully nothing happens to either of us. I'm sure once I get my blood pressure down I will be fine."

"I hope so," he said. "So I was going to take a nap before we go baby shopping. Did you want anything before I take a nap?"

"Not really but a nap sounds good right about now. I'm really exhausted. Do you mind if I join you?"

Dave smiled and said, "I don't mind at all. Let's go," he said picking her up off the couch and carrying her to the master bedroom. When they got to the room he laid her down on the bed and climbed in bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I really did miss you while I was away. It feels good being able to hold you in my arms again."

"You were gone for two days," she said.

"You didn't miss being in my arms?"

"Of course I missed it but it was only 2 days," she said.

"Two days too many," he said as he kissed the back of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she closed her eyes. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep. As they slept Dave held Alex in his arms but he also rubbed her stomach as they slept.

About two hours later Dave and Alex woke up. "Well, that was refreshing," said Alex, "but I'm still tired. And hungry. Very hungry."

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Dave.

"Sure," she said sitting up.

"Or we can spend some time in here for a little bit," he said.

"Dave, I know it's been two days but really I'm hungry and I would rather eat than do that."

"Damn, you must be hungry," he said, "turning down sex with me for some food."

"Hey. When I'm hungry I'm hungry," she said getting out of the bed.

"I know. It's the baby. What do you want to eat? I'll make it for you," he said getting out of the bed and walking over to the door.

"Um. How about a turkey and cheese sandwich."

"I think I can handle that," he said with a smile. "Is there anything else?"

"No," she said. "Thank-you."

"No problem, Alex," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. Alex sat in the living room watching TV while Dave was in the kitchen making her sandwich. He was doing everything in his power to make it easier for her because of her high blood pressure. Anything she needed to be done he was going to do and plus he was still feeling guilty for his escapades in San Diego. When he finished her sandwich he took it to her in the living room and then sat down on the couch next to her. "So we're doing some baby shopping today?"

"Yeah," she said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Cool. You're getting pretty excited aren't you?"

"Very. Aren't you excited?"

"I'm excited," he said, "but I think seeing that glow on your face is cute."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "My mom has been getting on my nerves this entire week."

"Why?" he asked flipping through the baby name book.

"Just calling here every hour or so asking how I'm doing and how I'm feeling. It's so annoying. I know she's excited but she doesn't have to call here every hour to check up on me."

"She's just worried about you," he said, "she cares but I can understand how hearing from your mom every hour can be annoying."

"And she keeps suggesting girl names to me I can't take it."

"What names is she suggesting?"

"Cecilia, Sylvia after her of course, Tessa, Luciana and Giovanna. She wants us to give our baby an Italian name. For a boy she suggested Gianni and Christiano."

"Didn't we tell her for a boy we were going with Giovanni David?"

"Yep but she said we should keep our options open."

"For a girl I do kind of like Giovanna and Luciana."

"They are pretty but just because my mom suggested them I'm steering the opposite direction."

"Well, we still have time so we'll worry about baby names later," he said.

"You're right," she said. "So are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah," he said. "Let me get my shoes on."'

"Okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we go," she said getting up off the couch. She handed him the plate to throw away and as she walked to the bathroom he threw the plate in the trash. Alex had noticed some spotting but it was very light so she didn't think anything of it. She read how it was normal to spot occasionally during pregnancy so she decided to go shopping still. She wasn't cramping or anything so she figured everything would be fine. She finished up and washed her hands and then met Dave by the door.

"You ready, Babe?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said smiling back.

"Let's go," he said turning the alarm on and taking her hand to walk to the car. He opened her car door for her and gently shut it behind her. He was trying too hard to be a gentleman Alex probably should have realized something was up but she didn't. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. "So where do you want to go?"

"Babies R Us," she said, "and I can register there too."

"All right," he said. "Babies R Us it is. They probably have a bigger selection anyway."

"That's true," she said.

After driving for about 20 minutes they finally arrived at Babies R Us. Dave parked in the expectant mother parking and got out of the car. He walked to the other side and opened the door for Alex. They took hands and walked into the store hand in hand. Dave grabbed a cart for him to push through the store. They walked around the store for a little bit. They looked at the swings first. Alex saw a pink swing with butterflies. She loved it. "Dave, look. Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah if we are having a girl. We don't' know that yet," he said.

"I know but I'm just looking. If we're having a girl this is the swing I want to get. It's so cute and it plays 16 songs. It's adorable. And look at the butterfly mobile. It's so cute!"

Dave looked at it and said, "It is cute but look at this one for a boy." He was looking at one similar but it had lambs instead of butterflies and it wasn't pink. "Isn't this cute for a boy?"

"Yeah," said Alex looking at it, "but I'm telling you now I can feel that we aren't having a boy."

"You don't know that," he said. "I think it's a boy."

"I'm telling you it's a girl. All the myths point to a girl," she said.

"What myths?" he asked looking at highchairs.

"Well, I have been having dreams it's a girl. That's one myth. Plus I'm craving chocolate and lots of it. It's going to be a girl."

"I don't think so," he said.

"We'll see," she said.

They looked around a little while longer in the store at strollers, carseats, walkers, swings, baby tubs and everything else they could look at. They were pretty much getting an idea of what they wanted but they didn't pick out anything gender neutral it was either this if it was a boy or this if it was a girl. "Are you ready to look at the cribs and furniture for the nursery?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as they headed over to the cribs. As soon as they got over to the cribs Alex saw a beautiful white crib with a changing table connected to it. It was like killing two birds with one stone. She fell in love with it the moment she saw it. It was made out of pine, it was white and they could detach the changing table further down the road to turn it into a full size bed. "Dave, look at it. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's beautiful," he said. He could have cared less what the crib looked like. He was just glad she decided on it right away because usually it would take Alex forever to make a decision about something. She always had to think things over to make sure it was right. "Is this the crib you want for the nursery?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "It's too beautiful not to get it."

"You don't' want to look at other cribs?"

"No," she said. "This is the one I want."

"All right," he said. He found a person working there to let them know that was the crib they wanted. The guy he told went to the back and got the crib for him. He put it in their cart and then Dave and Alex continued to look at other furniture.

"Thanks, Baby," she said looking at bedding.

"No problem," he said. "What are you looking for now?"

"I was just looking at the bedding," she said. "I just want to get an idea of the theme I want to go with. For a girl I would really love to go with this lady bug theme. I like the colors. This pink and green and brown go together so well. I love it. And look at this little frog theme for a boy. It's so cute!"

"Oh no," said Dave. "Oh no."

"What?" asked Alex.

"It's all about sports, Baby," he said with a smile. "My son will be all about sports."

"You would say that," she said. "How could I not see that one coming?"

"Look. I don't care what you pick out for a girl or the stuff you pick out for a boy but the bedding and nursery theme for a boy is going to be my choice. You got the boy name choice that you wanted."

"All right," said Alex. "For a boy you can pick the nursery theme."

"Thank-you," he said. "That's all I ask." Dave then put his hand on Alex's stomach and said, "You've got to be a boy for daddy. Please be a boy."

"Dave, for some reason I don't think it's the baby's decision. I think it was your final decision 3 months ago."

"All right, Smart one," he said, "don't get all biologically correct on me. Can't a man just hope for a baby boy after already having two girls?"

"You can hope but the decision was made 3 months ago by you. It's whatever your little buddies decided."

"I know," he said. "Hopefully they made the right decision. I mean don't' get me wrong. A baby girl isn't a bad thing but I really want a son."

"I know you do, Baby," she said rubbing his arm. "we'll know in a couple months."

"Can't wait," he said with a smile. "So anything else you want to look at today?"

"I just want to register and then we can pay for this and then leave," she said.

"All right," he said pushing the cart over to the registry desk. Alex sat down and registered. The lady at the registry gave her a check list of all the must have's and asked her if there was anything she wanted to add to the registry at the time. Alex told her to add bottles, bibs, onesies and some other baby products but nothing gender specific until they found out the sex. Once she was registered Dave took the crib and the mattress they had picked out to the register. The lady rang it up and told Dave the total. He pulled out his debit card and slid it through the pin pad. The lady handed him the receipt and he pushed the cart outside. Alex stood with the cart until he brought the car around. He loaded it into the car and they headed home.

When they got home Dave unloaded the crib and mattress and carried it up to the nursery. He set it against the wall until he was ready to start getting the nursery together. While he was up in the nursery Alex was making sure the girls were doing their homework. "Alex," said Athena, "Can you help me with this math problem?"

"Sure. I thought you had a math test today?"

"We did but they moved it to tomorrow so we're doing another review and these word problems aren't my thing."

"All right," said Alex. "I'll help you out." She was starting to feel a little pain in her lower abdomen but she was going to help Athena out with the math problem. "What's the question?" she asked as she held her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" asked Keilani. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm just feeling a little pain. I'll be all right. So Athena what's the word problem?"

"Sam bought 8 ball caps, one for each of her eight friends, for $8.95 each. The cashier charged her an additional $12.07 in sales tax. She left the store with $6.28. How much money did Sam start with?" she read. "How do I even do that?"

"First break it down," said Alex. "She has how many friends?"

"8"

"Okay. How many hats did she buy for each friend?"

"1 for each friend," she said.

"How much was each hat?"

"$8.95," said Athena.

"Okay you are going to multiply 8 to $8.95 to get how much they cost without the tax."

"Okay," said Athena as she did the work. "71.60," she said.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Um. Add the tax."

"Right," said Alex as she continued to hold her abdomen. The pain was getting stronger.

Athena added the 12.07 and said, "83.67?"

"Right. Now how much change did she get back?"

"$6.28," said Athena. "So do I add it to the 83.67 to get how much she started off with?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "You do that. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," said Athena as she did what she was supposed to. Alex went to the bathroom and noticed the simple spotting had turned into so much more than a simple spotting. It was a lot heavier and she knew with the cramping it wasn't right. She finished up in the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen. "Alex, she had 89.95 to start with."

"Right. I'll be right back," she said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "DAVE!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Dave knew that by the sound of her voice something was wrong so he came running down the stairs. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"Something is wrong with the baby. I'm bleeding."

"All right. Let me get John and Mel down here to keep an eye on the girls and we'll go to the hospital."

"Okay," said Alex crying.

"It's okay, Baby. Everything is going to be all right," he said rubbing her back as he called John. He talked to John for a few minutes as he rubbed Alex's back to calm her down. John said he had no problem coming down so as soon as Dave was off the phone with John he pulled Alex into a hug and said, "Alex, don't worry about anything. I'm sure everything is all right. Just don't get yourself too upset. Just relax. Okay?"

"I can't, Dave, I'm scared. What if something is wrong with the baby. What if I lose the baby?"

"Was there a heartbeat the other day?"

"Yeah," she said. "And it was pretty strong."

"Then I'm sure everything is all right," he said. "Just calm down. As soon as John and Mel get here we'll leave all right?"

"All right," she said hugging him.

"Did you call the doctor?"

"No," said Alex. "Can you?"

"Yeah," he said pulling out his cell phone again. He called the doctor, he explained everything that was going on and the on call nurse told him to bring Alex in as soon as possible. When Mel and John finally arrived Dave and Alex headed to the hospital and both were hoping the baby was all right and nothing bad was going to happen.

***A/N: Dave is really putting on the caring husband act isn't he? When he's not with Alex he's cheating on her but when he's with her he's as sweet as can be. Alex looked at some girl names..but nothing really interested her yet. Alex has a feeling it's a girl and Dave wants a boy. Poor Alex is already having pregnancy troubles. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	70. Chapter 70

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

Dave and Alex arrived at the emergency section of the hospital and after Dave parked the car they walked into the building. They were both really scared about the baby and everything that was going on with Alex. This was Alex's first pregnancy so she didn't really have an idea of what to do or if it was even normal but judging by the pain she was feeling it wasn't normal at all especially with the bleeding. "Are you okay?" asked Dave as he held her hand.

"Yeah I don't know. I'm really scared. I don't want to lose this baby," she said.

"I don't want to lose the baby either. Come on, the on-call nurse told us to go straight to Labor and Delivery," he said leading her to the elevator. They waited for the elevator to open and got on and headed up to the 4th floor. When the doors opened Dave rushed over to the desk and said, "My wife is pregnant and she's bleeding and she's in a lot of pain!"

"Okay, Sir, Calm down. What is your wife's name?"

"Alexandra Bautista," he said.

The receptionist searched the name and said, "Okay. Did you call before you came?"

"Yes," said Dave. "I talked to the on-call nurse. I think her name is Rose. She told us to come in right away."

"All right," she said. "Let me get Rose," she said getting up.

"You know, Dave, you being in a panic doesn't really help me calm down," said Alex.

"I know but I'm so scared, Alex," he said as he touched her stomach. "Were you bleeding a lot?"

"Not a lot but heavier than I was before we went shopping."

"You were bleeding before we went shopping? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it was anything. The books said it was normal for spotting. I didn't think it was going to turn into this," she said. "I'm sorry."

"You should have said something, Alex. You can't wait for these things. You should have taken care of it when you first noticed the blood not 2-3 hours after when it's heavier and you have pain."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, clearly it was a big deal since we're at the hospital," he said. "Why didn't you just say something, Alex?"

"Because.. I told you I thought it was normal. All the books say that a little spotting is normal. I didn't think it was going to turn into this," she said as the nurse came over.

"Hello, I'm Rose. Alexandra, how are you?"

"I'm all right," she said looking at Dave. She couldn't believe he was getting so upset over her waiting it out with the spotting. She knew it was normal and she didn't expect it to turn into anything more. She just wanted him to chill.

"Okay. If you would follow me to the exam room. I want to ask you some questions and we'll probably hook you up to the monitor for a little bit and the doctor will want to check you out to make sure everything is all right with the baby. Okay?"

"Okay," she said following the nurse. She let go of Dave's hand and when he tried to take her hand again she pulled it away. He gave her a look and shook his head.

When they got to the room the nurse allowed her to walk in first. "Alexandra, what is going on?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I was spotting a little bit this afternoon and I didn't think it meant anything so I ignored it but a while ago when I was helping my stepdaughter with her homework I started feeling this pain in my lower abdomen and then when I went to the bathroom I noticed the spotting was heavier."

"I see. Was there any clotting?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay," said the nurse. "How far along are you?"

"12 ½ weeks," she said. "Almost 13 weeks."

"When was your last office visit?"

"Monday," she said.

"And everything was fine?"

"Yeah except my blood pressure was a little high. My Ob/GYN was a little concerned and told me to take it easy."

"I see," she said writing that down. "All right, Alexandra, I'm just going to give you a gown to put on and then I will be back in in a few minutes to check on you okay?"

"Okay," said Alex with her voice trembling.

"Alexandra, I'm sure everything will be all right. Don't worry. You're in good hands. I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up. She grabbed the gown after the nurse walked out of the room. Alex stripped down and put the gown over her naked body and then sat up on the bed.

"Alex, why are you so upset?"

"Dave, I'm not the one that's upset. You're the one that is getting all rowdy with me because I didn't tell you right away that I was spotting. Like I told you I thought it was normal. I didn't think there was a need to rush to the hospital for simple spotting."

"Alex, no one is getting rowdy with you. I just simply said you should have told me earlier."

"First of all you told me 3 times that I should have told you earlier after I told you 4 times that I thought it was normal. I'm not a psychic, Dave, I don't know if a little bit of spotting is going to turn into this. I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

"I'm not looking for you to say anything," he said.

"Then why repeat yourself 4 times about it?"

"Alex, I don't know why you're getting so upset," said Dave.

"Dave, just shut up. You're making me mad. Just quit talking please. You don't know what it's like to be pregnant. My boobs hurt, I throw up almost on a daily basis, I crave the same thing almost everyday and I'm getting fat. I cry about everything. You don't know what it's like just stop talking because hearing your voice right now is upsetting me and you repeating yourself 3 or 4 times is pissing me off."

"All right, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet," he said sitting back in the chair.

"Thank-you," she said as his cell phone rang. "Who is that?"

"It's a friend. I have to take this I'll be back," he said walking out of the room. "Hey, Cassie," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Dave. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm actually kind of caught up right now. It's not a good time to talk."

"Oh. I see," she said, "I miss you. I had fun the other night."

"I miss you too," he said with a smile, "and the other night was really fun. It was worthwhile. You did throw it away right?"

"Yeah. Of course," she said. "When are you coming back to San Diego?"

"I don't know. Whenever WWE goes back there but my wife might be with me," he said, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I love my wife and we're dealing with some stuff right now. And she's going to have my baby in a few months. I don't think anything is going to happen again when I go to San Diego again. What happened shouldn't have happened and I feel guilty that it did happen and it can't happen again. I'm sorry," he said.

"Dave, forget about your wife. You obviously don't love her if you're sleeping around on her. I'll see you when you come back to San Diego," she said.

"No, Cassie, you won't and lose this number," he said as he hung up the phone and walked back into the room with Alex.

"Who was it baby?" she asked.

"It was just a friend," he said as his phone rang again. He saw that it was Cassie again and ignored the call. "I told them to leave me alone," he said.

"Um. Okay," said Alex.

"Look," he said walking over to the bed. He started rubbing Alex's back as he said, "I'm sorry for being an asshole. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I'm sorry. I am just worried about the baby and worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to either of you so my anger wasn't really anger it was more of a worry than anything. I'm still worried about the baby and I'm still worried about you. I'm sorry if I came off wrong to you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry I told you to shut up. I didn't really mean it. I like hearing you talk to me. It makes me feel better about being here," she said.

The nurse knocked on the door before she came into the room. "All right, Alexandra, if you would just lay down we're going to hook you up to the monitor to monitor you and the baby for a while. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex laying down. The nurse lifted Alex's gown and put the monitor on Alex's stomach. She moved it around until she found the baby's heartbeat and the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Well, the baby sounds fine," she said. "That's the heartbeat," she said smiling. "Although its heart rate is a little low. I'm going to take your blood pressure," she said.

"All right," said Alex as she took her blood pressure.

When the nurse was done taking Alex's blood pressure she looked at it and said, "All right, Alexandra, your blood pressure is through the roof!"

"Okay," said Alex. The nurse's reaction kind of sent fear through her body.

"I need to get the doctor in here right away," she said as she pushed the button.

"What's going on?" asked Dave.

"Your wife's blood pressure is too high!" she responded as a few doctors and a couple nurses ran into the room.

"What's going on?" asked one doctor.

"Her blood pressure is too high and it's bringing the baby's heart rate down."

"All right," said the doctor, "let me take a look." He looked at the stats and said, "Alexandra, I am Dr. Webber. I'm going to check you out today okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Is my baby all right?"

"Right now your baby's heart rate is lower than what it should be and I believe it's because your blood pressure is high."

"So what's going to happen?" asked Dave.

"We're going to try to bring it down. If we can't then she might lose the baby."

"I can't lose the baby," said Alex.

"The best thing for you to do then is to calm down and take it easy. When you went to your last prenatal appointment did they give you any blood pressure medication?"

"No," said Alex, "all she told me was to take it easy."

"All right, you should probably be on blood pressure medication to lower it. You can't go through pregnancy with high blood pressure. It can affect the baby like it is right now but the effects of high blood pressure can cause slow fetal development, pre-term labor, and it can lower the baby's heart rate. High blood pressure decreases the blood flow to the placenta which makes it hard for the baby to get all the nutrients it needs and it lowers its oxygen supply. It can also cause a placenta abruption and this is dangerous because it can cause heavy bleeding in you and it will deprive your baby of the oxygen and nutrients it needs. Your doctor should have never sent you home without prescribing you some type of medication to lower your blood pressure so this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you a pill now to lower your blood pressure and don't worry it's pregnancy safe and it will not harm your baby. Then after you take the pill I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is all right with the baby."

"Okay," said Alex.

"And I will prescribe you blood pressure medicine before you leave. Now this could all be signs leading up to preelampsia so when you go home I want you to take it easy. I will go over more with you then but right now I want you to take the pill to lower your blood pressure and get your baby's heart rate back up."

"Okay," said Alex.

The doctor could hear the worry in her voice and then reassured her by saying, "Alexandra, you can relax. I promise you everything will be fine and your baby will be all right."

"Okay," she said.

"Now. I am going to get that medicine for you. I will be right back," he said before he walked out of the room.

"Take it easy," said Dave in mocking tone. "Take it easy was all Dr. Suri could say. And you took it easy right?"

"Yes, Dave, I've been taking it easy."

"I think you need a new Ob/GYN because she should have given you something to take to bring your blood pressure down. If you wouldn't have been spotting and feeling pain no one would have known anything and we could have lost the baby."

"I know," said Alex. "And that's the last thing I want. I already love this baby more than life itself. Just listen to its little heartbeat. It sound so precious and beautiful. Music to my ears," she said with a smile as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"It does sound beautiful," said Dave, "have you felt it move yet?"

"No. Not yet," she said. "But I can't wait for that."

"It should happen soon," he said as he ran his hand over her stomach. "You're really starting to show."

"I know. My jeans and stuff are getting too small. That's why I wear your sweatpants."

"You should probably buy a bigger size pants."

"I know but I really don't want to it reminds me I'm getting bigger."

"That's what's supposed to happen when you're pregnant," said Dave. "Pregnancy is beautiful. I don't think a woman is more beautiful than when she is pregnant and a woman is especially beautiful when her body responds well to the pregnancy like yours is. Being pregnant is a good look for you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "But don't expect me to do this pregnancy thing too many times. Once or twice is enough."

"Three or four times I was thinking," he said.

"Hell no. Twice. And that's it."

"We can discuss it later," he said.

"All right but I'm not changing my mind," she said as the doctor came back into the room with the ultrasound machine and the medicine for Alex.

"Alexandra," he said, "here is the medicine for you to take." He handed her the pill in a cup and gave her a cup of water to take it with.

"Thank-you," she said as she took the pill and swallowed it.

"Now I want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is all right with the baby. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex as the doctor was getting everything ready for the ultrasound.

"I'm going to do it internally because I want to measure the baby to make sure you're measuring where you should be. Is that all right?"

"It's fine," said Alex.

The doctor pulled out the wand and put a condom like thing on it and then put gel on it. He turned on the machine and said, "All right, Alexandra, I just need you to put your feet up here so I can do this," he said pointing to the stirrups. She put her feet where she was told and he gently inserted the wand into her. She scrinted a little bit in pain and squeezed Dave's hand as he held it. "I'm sorry," said the doctor. "I know after everything today it's very uncomfortable but it's very important that your baby is measuring what it should be."

"It's okay," she said.

The doctor found the baby and it appeared on the screen. He began to measure it and said, "12 weeks 5 days. You're right where you're supposed to be. And the baby looks great! Do you want to see it?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Sure," said Dave.

"Okay," he said turning the screen to face them. "There it is. Your little baby."

"Aww," said Alex, "look at its little hands and its little feet. It's so cute."

"It's beautiful," said Dave as he kissed her forehead.

"And it seems to be developing well but since you do have high blood pressure its growth will have to be monitored more closely."

"All right," said Alex as she smiled as she looked at the screen.

"Okay," he said turning off the machine, "we're just going to monitor you for a little bit to make sure it brings your blood pressure down and the baby's heart rate increases."

"Okay," said Alex, "So everything is all right with the baby?"

"Everything looks good with the baby. As for the spotting and pain you were feeling it was probably the effect of the high blood pressure. It's a good thing you came in when you did because if you hadn't you could have lost the baby." He said removing the wand from Alex and removing the condom on it. He took his gloves off and washed his hands. "I'm going to write your prescription for the blood pressure pills. You are going to take one two times a day. One in the morning and one in the early evening," he said writing out the prescription, "and I promise you they are pregnancy safe." He handed the prescription to Dave.

"Thanks," said Dave as he folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"I will be back in in about an hour to talk with you but I will be out in the hall monitoring the baby and you."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Is there anything the nurse can get you?"

"No. I'm all right for now," she said.

"All right, well take it easy and just relax for the next hour."

"I will," she said.

"I'll be back," he said as he walked out of the room.

"So at least everything is all right with the baby," said Alex.

"I know," said Dave, "I was getting pretty worried about it. I don't know what I would have done if we lost it."

"Me too," she said. "So what are we supposed to do for this hour?"

"I don't know. We could talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen you for 2 days. There has to be something to talk about."

"Okay. How was time on the road," she asked.

"Boring. Very Boring. I worked, worked out and hung out."

"Did you go to the bar or the clubs?"

"Yeah. It sucked without you though."

"Oh."

"You're not upset are you?"

"No," she said. "I'm fine with that. You can go out and have a good time. I trust you. I don't' expect you to sit in the hotel room all night. I think it's good for you to get out with the guys once in a while. Especially now since soon going out won't really be much of an option because of the baby."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when the baby gets here your constant partying and drinking days are done," she said.

"That's not fair," said Dave.

"If I have to give up drinking and partying you do too. This is a team effort not an individual deal," she said. "It's only fair you give it up too."

"All right," he said, "but while you're pregnant I can go out right?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't but whatever," she said. "Anyway, did you visit any beaches in San Diego?"

"Didn't have time for that. I was just working and hanging out."

"Oh," she said. "I want to go to the beach."

"You're pregnant."

"So. That doesn't mean I can't go to the beach. I love the beach."

"Remember the last time we went to the beach?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "I don't think I'll ever forget that trip," she said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Me either. Did you hear anything about Tony?"

"Nope. Not yet. These things take a while. It's only been 4 months. He should go on trial soon."

"Yeah but I would have thought he would have been on trial already."

"His Dad is probably helping him out," she said. "He does tend to do that."

"Bastard. How can someone get out of an assault and attempted murder charge?"

"You'd be surprised," said Alex. "So when do you leave for Iraq?"

"Next Wednesday," he said, "and I'm going to miss you but you know that's one of my favorite trips all year. I really wish you could go but it's way too dangerous for you."

"I know," said Alex. "And I guess this means we're not going to Hawaii."

"Probably not," said Dave, "but look I'll have 2 weeks off to spend time with you and the baby."

"I was hoping on a little more than 2 weeks. I've never done this parenting stuff. I don't want to have to do it alone."

"How much time were you thinking?"

"About 2 months," she said. "Just until I get the hang of things."

"2 months? Isn't that a little much?"

"Not to spend time with your wife and newborn baby it isn't," she said.

"Alex, I don't think I can get two months besides my mom will be there she can help you out."

"But it's not your mom's baby," said Alex, "it's yours. You should take the responsibility and take time off to help me out and spend time with your baby."

"I'll try but I know Vince isn't going to allow it."

"Screw Vince. He gives Paul all the time in the world to be with his kids after their born. He should give you the same right. I'm sorry I'm not Stephanie McMahon."

"It's a good thing you're not Stephanie McMahon or I'd be in a whole lot of trouble."

"That's true," she said with a smile. "So do you promise you'll talk to Vince about taking 2 months off after the baby is born?"

"I promise but I can't guarantee anything but I will do my best to try. There's no where else I'd rather be those two months than with you and the baby," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

'I love you too," she said kissing his lips.

The hour passed quickly as they sat there talking and before they knew the doctor came back in. "All right, Alexandra, the baby's heartbeat has increased greatly and your blood pressure is down. We're going to send you home but I do want to go over some things with you first."

"Okay," said Alex as the nurse was unhooking the monitor.

"I want you to eat a healthy diet. I know that's hard with being pregnant but at least watch your sodium intake. I also believe that physical activity is good but not too much. Do you exercise?"

"I do yoga to exercise," she said.

"And that's good," he said, "I want you to keep up with the yoga but I also want you to take it easy which means, Mr. Bautista, I need you to help Alex out around the house. Help her vacuum, dust, mop the floors, anything you can do to help her out. I don't want her over doing herself which brings me to this I want you to at least take one nap a day to get the rest that you need. As far as I'm concerned I won't put you on bed rest although the high blood pressure is a sign of preeclampsia but you won't know until your 24 week appointment. If that's the case your doctor may order you to be on bed rest but as long as you go to your prenatal appointments, eat healthy and get your rest you should be all right. I also want you to make sure you're taking your blood pressure medicine to prevent high blood pressure. If you experience any pain or cramping and the spotting continues I want you back in here right away then we will discuss bed rest but for now I think you're fine. I just want you to take it easy. All right?"

"Yes, Dr. Webber," said Alex.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," he said shaking her hand and then shaking Dave's hand. "And hopefully we don't meet again until it's time for delivery. However depending on the day you could get me or Dr. Suri."

"It was nice meeting you too," said Alex.

"Nice meeting you," said Dave. "So everything is good with the baby?"

"Everything is good with the baby. It's measuring where it should be and its heartbeat is back where it should be. It seems to be very healthy."

"Okay," he said. "Thank-you."

"Thank-you and remember take care," he said before he left the room.

Once the doctor was gone Alex got dressed into her clothes and then Dave and Alex headed to the pharmacy on the way home to get her prescription. After they had her prescription they headed home but not before Alex had Dave stop for some Mexican food for dinner. They were both happy that the baby was fine and that Alex was fine but they had no idea what they were in for in the coming months.

***A/N: So everything is good with Alex and the baby her blood pressure is too high and she is in for a long road with this pregnancy. And Dave...what a jerk...his wife is in the hospital bed and he takes a call from some chick he slept with then tries to play guilty after saying it was fun. Then he goes back to being the supportive husband...jerk. So what did you think? Please review. **


	71. Chapter 71

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thanks. = ) **

A few weeks later Dave and Alex were boarding a plane in Washington D.C. after dropping the girls off with Glenda for the Christmas holiday. They were heading to New York to be with Alex's family for Christmas. Alex and Dave took their first class seats. When the plane took off Alex looked at Dave and he already looked irritated. "What's wrong, Baby?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just bracing myself for your wonderful mother."

"Dave, I know my mom is a little outspoken and she doesn't like you but give her time you'll grow on her and she'll love you. And don't worry next year we're spending Christmas with your mom and sister."

"Didn't we celebrate Christmas with your parents last year?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"We did because she made me sleep in another room. Is she going to let me sleep in the same room as my wife or am I in the basement again?"

"Dave, we're married now. I'm sure we'll be in the same room and in the same bed," she said taking his hand.

"Are you sure? Because your mom hates me. She might not want me to sleep with you."

"Dave, I'm pregnant with your kid. You're my baby's daddy…. It's not like we haven't slept together before. I don't think my mom will have a problem," she said.

"And then I don't need her getting on me about my job. Telling me since you're having a baby I should get a real job and that I should give up this wrestling career. What else am I supposed to do, Alex? It's not like I'm Mr. College Degree or Mr. High School Diploma. My options are very limited."

"Dave, I don't want you to quit your job. I don't know why you let what my mom says get to you," she said. "My mom is just bitter."

"I would hope you wouldn't want me to quit my job. It's what gets the bills paid. I make more money doing what I do now than what I would if I found any other job and then I have that movie. We're going to be rolling in dough," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Dave, I don't care about money as long as I'm with you. It doesn't matter to me how much you make. Although there are perks to having all this money.. Like these first class seats much more comfortable for a pregnant woman."

"Speaking of how is Lil' Homie doing today?" he asked touching her stomach.

"I say Lil' Homie is doing good. Just pushing on Mommy's bladder and moving up a storm while it does it. I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay," said Dave. "This is just one of many trips to the bathroom in 4 hours."

"Well, why don't you try to have a little baby pushing and poking at your bladder and see how many times you have to go in a day," she said getting up. "I'll be right back."

"All right," he said watching her walk to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom he got into their carry on bag and looked at the books Alex brought with her. She had about 4 books with her. He looked at the titles "What to Expect When You're Expecting." He put it back in the bag and took out the next book, "Eating Well When You're Expecting. Interesting," he said flipping through the pages and then he put it back in the bag. He pulled the next one out and read the title, "What to Expect Pregnancy Journal and Organizer." He flipped through the pages and saw that it was an actual journal where she wrote down everything about the pregnancy. He figured she wouldn't mind so he read the first entry, "September 23rd, this day will always be memorable to me. It is the day Dave and me made our baby. It's kind of funny how it came to be but in the end it turned out to be one of the best things we ever did. We were in Sydney, Australia for a wrestling event and we were at each others' throats pretty much for the lack of sexual activity between us. It had been almost a month since I slept with Dave and it was starting to show. We were both irritable and I just couldn't get Dave to touch me. We went out to the bar with some friends and I got way too drunk. We ended up leaving the bar in a fight but made up on the beach. Dave wanted to sit on the beach and watch the ocean. We got the blanket and then sat down on the beach watching the ocean. It was so calming and soothing. There was not a person in sight and eventually it turned into love making on the beach. It was the most romantic and most passionate thing ever and that is how the baby came to be. It was just an amazing night and will always be memorable to us." Dave smiled as he flipped to the next page. "Sunday October 26th, Well, this is the day I got the positive pregnancy test. Words can not express how excited I was when I found out but when I went to tell Dave. Everything sucked from that moment on. He was too busy to care. He just wanted to wrestle for his championship belt. No surprise there. He went out to the ring and shortly after my friend Randy came into the room. I told him the news and he was even more excited than my husband. I guess that's sad but I gave him a note to give to Dave in the ring to tell him I was pregnant. That's not how I wanted to tell him but it is how I did it. When the match was over Dave ran back to the locker room to see if it was true. He seemed generally excited and told me the belt meant nothing and the baby was everything. It turned out to be pretty good although I will always wish my husband would have taken the time to listen to me before the match instead of reading it on a piece of paper but I can't change it now. I can only move forward."

After Dave read that he felt sick to his stomach. It was horrible that he made her feel that way and he wished he would have listened to her. He closed the book and put it back in the bag. He pulled out the final book and it was a book with baby names. He opened it up and looked through the names as Alex made her way back to her seat. "What are you reading, Baby?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh. I'm looking at girl names since we haven't agreed on one yet. You want to look over names?"

"Sure," she said with a smile as she hooked her arm with Dave's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Here's one. What about Alexia?" he asked.

"Don't like it. It sounds like a stripper name. I don't like it at all," she said.

"Okay. What about Autumn or Ava?"

"Autumn Bautista kind of has a ring to it but I don't know. Well, if it is a girl that could work since the baby was conceived the second day of Autumn. And I don't like Ava."

"How about Chelsea?" he asked as he skimmed the names.

"Chelsea. I like that and since the baby was made in Australia that could work too. I don't know. I'm just thinking of how it could tie with how it was made."

"I like Chelsea."

"Then I'll write it down," she said pulling out the journal. She wrote it under the column of girl names.

"How about Chloe?"

"That's pretty too. I like it."

"Same here. Write it down," he said. They continued going through girl names and when they were finished they had a decent list of names but their top favorites were Chelsea, Sydney, Olivia and Chloe. Dave tried to push the Filipino name Malaya but Alex wasn't too fond of it so for a girl it was between those 4 names. "And we're definitely going with Giovanni David for a boy right?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay," he said with a smile. "So how many of those pregnancy books do you read?"

"All of them. I want to know what's normal and what's not. And I like to know what to expect during labor. I have some books at home about childbirth but I haven't gotten to that yet. I figured I would wait till closer to the end of the pregnancy before I read them."

"You're prepared aren't you?" he asked.

"I try to be," she said. "I'm actually really scared about the whole childbirth thing. It's going to hurt."

"Most likely," he said.

"You are going to be there right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said kissing her lips. "After all… I am your baby's daddy. I should be there."

"Well, you never know with WWE and Vince," she said. "Did you ask about that 2 months yet?"

"Not yet but I will soon. I promise."

"Okay," she said, "It would really mean a lot to me if you were there to help me out for the first two months."

"And I promise I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask," she said.

A couple hours later they finally landed in New York City. They departed the plane and went through customs. Dave grabbed their luggage from the baggage claim and filled out paperwork for a rental car after waiting in line for about an hour. The airport was packed because of it being two days before the Christmas holiday. Once the paperwork was filled out he was shown the rental car and given the keys. He loaded their bags into the trunk of the car and headed to Alex's parents' house. He was going to try to be respectful to Alex's mom just because she was the woman that gave birth to his beautiful wife. She at least deserved respect for that and Dave was planning on letting everything Sylvia said go in one ear and out the other. It was the best coping mechanism when it came to Sylvia.

After about 20 minutes Dave pulled into the driveway of Alex's childhood home. He put the car in park and took a deep breath. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she said. "As ready as anyone could be to deal with my mom."

"I know that's right," he said turning off the car. "Just try to stay relaxed and calm."

"I will, Baby," she said. "I love you," she said kissing his lips passionately. As she kissed him she took her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I love you too. That's the last amount of PDA we'll have while we're here," he said.

"I know," she said. "Just one more time," she said with a smile before they kissed again. As they were kissing Alex's little brother Brian came out and knocked on the car window which startled Alex and made her break the kiss. "Damn you, Brian," she said giving him the middle finger before she got out of the car.

"Is that how you are going to treat your favorite brother?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Well," she said. "You kind of interrupted one of our last moments of PDA."

"Oh you mean you eating Dave's face?"

"Shut up," she said. "Where's mom?"

"In the house. Good luck. She's been waiting for you to get here. She has some surprises for you. I know you're going to love them."

"Oh boy," she said walking into the house with Brian as Dave got their luggage out of the car.

"Don't mind me," he said, "I'll get the luggage out myself."

"Okay, Baby," said Alex from the porch before she walked into the house.

Dave shook his head as he pulled the luggage out of the car. "Only two days of this bullshit and I'm leaving for work." The only thing about that was Alex had no idea Dave was planning on leaving the day after Christmas to go work. She was expecting him to be there until the 30th with her and he knew she was going to be upset about it and that's why he was waiting for the best time to tell her. He slammed the trunk shut and started walking to the front porch.

When Alex got inside she was greeted by her mom right away. "Alexandra!" she said hugging her. "Look at you. You're starting to show and you're dressing modestly."

"Yeah, Mother," she said rolling her eyes.

"Can I touch it?" she asked about Alex's stomach.

"Go ahead," she said.

Sylvia put her hand on Alex's growing stomach and said, "I am so excited, Alexandra, come in. Take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," she said walking to the living room.

"Dave didn't come with you?" she asked with a smile.

"You can get rid of the smile, Mother, Dave is here he's just bringing in our luggage."

"Oh," she said, "Do you have the girls with you?"

"Unfortunately no because it was their mom's turn to have them."

"Well, I got them each a gift if that's all right with you."

"That's fine," she said. "Thank-you."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Tired," said Alex, "but good."

"Well, Honey, why don't you take a nap and rest up?"

"I just got here," she said as Dave walked into the living room.

"Just wanted to say hi to everyone and see where I should take our luggage," said Dave.

"What's up, Man," said Chris.

"Hey, Dave," said Brian.

"Hey, Son," said Theodore hugging him.

"Hey, Ted," he said hugging him back.

"Dave," said Sylvia.

"Oh and the beautiful Sylvia," he said walking over toward her. "How are you? You're looking beautiful today," he said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine," she said, "and you can take your luggage down to the basement and take Alexandra's up to her room."

"We can't sleep in the same room?" asked Alex.

"Not in this house," she said.

"But we're married and having a baby. I don't think it's a crisis," said Alex.

"Sylvia, let the girl sleep in her room with her husband. They've created a child together and I'm pretty sure Alex has already seen everything Dave has to offer and he's seen everything Alex has to offer so them sleeping in the same room isn't a big deal. They're married."

"I don't like the idea of them sleeping together in my house," she said.

"You're ridiculous," said Alex. "I'll tell you what. Either he sleeps in my room with me or I find my way down to the basement at night to sleep with him."

"Fine, Alexandra, he can sleep in your room but I don't want any hanky panky going on," she said in a firm tone.

"Okay, Mother," she said holding back a laugh. She wasn't sure who used the word hanky panky anymore but it was funny hearing her mom say it.

"I mean it, Alexandra. I don't care if you're married or not. I don't want any hanky panky."

"All right. There won't be any hanky panky," she said holding back a laugh. "So is Rosalia coming tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Yes she is," said Sylvia as she looked at Dave. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take your luggage upstairs. I'm sure you know your way," she said.

"All right," he said putting his hands up. "I'm going," he said as he walked out of the living room. "2 days," he said as he grabbed the luggage and walked up the stairs.

"Mother, can you at least be a little nicer to my husband. I mean after all he is my husband and I do love him. He's also the father of your first grandchild can you at least be respectful to him?"

"He just rubs me the wrong way, Alexandra. I don't like him."

"I know you don't but can you at least be nicer to him for me?"

"I'll try," she said.

"Thank-you."

That night after dinner Dave and Alex were in her room talking. Dinner hadn't gone the way it should and Sylvia's attempt to be nice to Dave didn't work out. She pretty much belittled him about everything and anything that came to mind. Dave was just about sick of it. "Why does she have to do that?" asked Dave as he threw himself down on the bed.

"Because she's my mom and that's how she's always been. I used to deal with it everyday," she said. "I'm sorry," she said getting into bed next to him.

"Alex, I know she's your mom but she's a bitch. I can't deal with it."

"I'll talk to her," she said.

"Is my job really that bad?"

"It's not that bad but it's how you work that's bad. You're pretty much a workaholic. And I think my mom's problem with you being a wrestler is she doesn't trust you. She feels that when I'm not with you you're sleeping with different women and all that stuff. She just doesn't like the fact that you're not home a lot."

"I work to make money. The more shows I do the more money I get. Every time I win a championship more money. I just want us to be set and I want to be able to give my kids opportunities I never had growing up. You know like going to college. I want my girls to go to college and I don't mind paying for all 4 years of college for them and then our kids I want them to have a great childhood."

"Why do you think making more money means our kids will have a great childhood?"

"I can provide more things for them," he said.

"Dave, giving them materialistic things doesn't mean half as much as giving them your love and being there for them. My parents gave me EVERYTHING growing up but do you think that meant anything to me? Not at all. I wish everyday that my parents would have told me they loved me more and spent more time with me. I don't want our children to feel that way."

"My mom told me she loved my sister and me everyday as many times she could. She hugged us every chance she could get and she was just really loving and affectionate toward us but that didn't make up for what we didn't have. You and me lived different lives, Alex. You had opportunities I didn't and I want our kids to have opportunities that's why I do what I do so I can make that money to give them those opportunities."

"I want our kids to have opportunities too but I also want them to know their father and see him more than twice a week."

"And I promise they'll see me more than twice a week. Once the baby gets here I will cut back on my work schedule and my traveling time. I'll work a part-time schedule like Mark does."

"Don't make promises you can't keep especially when it comes to our baby," she said.

"I can keep that promise," he said placing his hand on her stomach. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for this baby," he said. "NOTHING."

"I hope you mean what you say," she said.

"I do," he said. "I really do mean it. I told you. This baby is everything to me."

"All right," she said with a smile.

"And I'm sorry I'm working so much. It's just I'm trying to get in all the time I can before I go to film that movie and before the baby comes."

"It's okay. I knew what the life was like before we got married. I can deal with it."

"Thanks and please tell your mom to stay off my back. I'm trying. I really am. I'm not the bad guy she thinks I am. Tell her to just give me a chance."

"I'll tell her," she said. "I'll make sure she knows. I'll talk to her when we're making dinner tomorrow."

"Are you going to be able to eat that seafood tomorrow night?"

"Some of it. As long as it's cooked."

"Just checking," he said, "and I'm sorry for being a jerk to you today. It's just so frustrating dealing with your mom."

"I know," said Alex, "it's okay. I'm not going to hold that against you because she's getting on my nerves about the baby and everything I should do. I can already tell you how this is going to turn out."

"It's our baby," he said, "she can make suggestions but that doesn't mean we're going to follow them."

"Exactly," she said. "I think she's upset your mom is going to see the baby more than her because she lives with us."

"My mom is there to help out with the girls. It's not a big deal," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex, "but you know how my mom is. I think it hurts her."

"It's not like we're not going to visit her and she can come visit us. I'm not keeping her grandchild away from her."

"I know," said Alex. "It's okay. She'll get over it. Anyway, I'm really tired and tomorrow is going to be a LONG day so I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"All right," he said. "I want you to get as much rest as you can get and remember.. No hanky panky."

"Shut up," she said with a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Goodnight," she said before she soon drifted off to sleep. Dave laid awake for a while thinking before he finally fell asleep holding her in his arms. He was feeling very guilty about the stuff he's done behind Alex's back and he felt even more guilty as the journal entry of the day Alex told him about the baby played in his mind over and over again. He could tell she was disappointed in him and he hated when she was disappointed. Especially when it was him that was disappointing her. He should have been more willing to listen instead of more interested in wrestling for that stupid championship because Alex will always remember that day as the day wrestling was more important than her and the baby.

The next day after Dave had left to go shopping for Alex's Christmas gift because he had yet to buy her one, he was going to venture the busy streets of Manhattan to get her gift. Alex was taking that opportunity to talk to her mom about how she treated Dave. "Mother," said Alex.

"Yes, Alexandra?" said Sylvia looking up from a magazine she was reading.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes," she said. "Have a seat."

Alex took a seat next to her mom on the couch and said, "it's about Dave."

"What about him?" she asked.

"The way you treat him. You treat him like he's dirt. Why?"

"Alexandra, I don't like him. It's that simple. I don't like this wrestling business he has going on and I don't like how he's never home. I read about these wrestlers and how they go out and cheat on their wives while they're on the road. I don't want that to happen to you," said Sylvia.

"Mother, Dave would NEVER cheat on me. He loves me too much. And besides after he's done filming this movie I'll be traveling with him again. There won't be any cheating."

"I'm sure other wrestlers' wives thought the same thing. I'm sure they thought their husbands wouldn't cheat either but they did. Don't be so sure of Dave."

"Why are you so sure he's going to cheat on me?" asked Alex.

"Because. They are all the same. These pretty women throw themselves at these guys with lack of self-respect and the man gives into them forgetting they're married or simply don't care. I'm not saying he's going to cheat on you. I'm just saying he might. Maybe Dave is a good guy and maybe he's not."

"Mother, Dave is a good guy. He just gets a little carried away with his work load and his priorities but he means well. I love him and he loves me that's all that should matter not the job he works or anything else that he does that bothers you. He's a good guy mom and he's trying his best to show that to you but you won't even give him the chance."

"You're right. I don't give him a chance and I should but I don't want to see you get hurt in the process, Alexandra. How has he been during the pregnancy?"

"He's been excellent! He makes sure I'm taking my prenatal vitamins, he tries to make it to the appointments and he does what he can to help me out. I know he's going to be a great dad so I'm not even worried about it."

"I'm sure he will be a great dad but that doesn't mean he's going to be a great husband."

"Mother, I think he's a great husband and I'm glad I married him and just because you don't like him or think he's going to cheat on me doesn't mean that I think that. I know Dave and I trust him. He would never do that to me."

"I hope you're right, Alexandra. I really hope you're right."

"I am," said Alex. "And I'm sure if he did cheat on me Randy or John would tell me."

***A/N: Dave needs to quit playing Alex so much. It's a real shame that he just can't be honest with his wife. And how about Alex's pregnancy journal. Her memories of the day she told her husband about the baby will always written in it and full of disappointment. They have 4 girl names picked out Chelsea, Sydney, Olivia and Chloe...and Sylvia for once is on the right track. She has a reason to not like DAve but Alex is so blinded by it all but eventually it's all going to come out. So what did you think? Please review. **

***Chapter 72: Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and the day after Christmas. The falling out between Alex and Rosalia will occur in this chapter and will Dave ask Vince for the time off? ONly time will tell. **


	72. Chapter 72

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Thank-you so much. **

Later that evening Alex's cousin Rosalia and her husband and daughter had just arrived. "Rosalia!" said Alex hugging her cousin.

"Alex! How are you?" she asked.

"Pregnant but good," she said with a smile.

"I heard congratulations," she said. "When are you due?"

"June 19th," said Alex, "and congratulations to you too. When is your due date?"

"April 1st," she said. "This is so cool our kids are going to be the same age. They're going to be GREAT friends well.. Great cousins," she said.

"Ah-ex," said Rosey reaching for her.

"Rosey," said Alex taking her from her mom. "I missed you. You're getting so big! Oh my god, Rosalia, I can't believe how big she is. The last time I saw her she was a lot smaller."

"She's growing like a weed," said Rosalia. "She'll be two in June."

"I know," she said. "Hopefully I can make it to her 2nd birthday party but if I'm 35 weeks I'm not allowed to travel."

"Do you know what you're having?" she asked.

"Not yet," said Alex. "I won't find out for a couple more weeks."

"Oh. I know what I'm having but I wanted to announce it at dinner and the name we have picked."

"Cool," said Alex.

"Miss you, Ah-ex," said Rosey hugging Alex.

"Aww. She's too cute," said Alex hugging her back.

"Where's Dave?" asked Rosalia.

"Upstairs wrapping my gift. He waited till the last minute to go shopping when I have had his gift paid for, for about a month now. I think he's going to love it."

"Did he go to Manhattan to do some shopping?"

"Yep," said Alex. "Like an idiot he ventured those streets."

"Like an idiot," said Dave walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, "you won't think I'm an idiot when you get your gift."

"Dave, to a New Yorker anyone that ventures the streets of Manhattan on Christmas Eve day is an idiot. We as residents of the state know to stay away from that area this close to Christmas. How was the traffic?"

"Horrible. We sat for an hour in traffic," he said. "Hey, Rosalia."

"Hey, Dave. How's work?"

"Busy but good. I'm taking the next month off to film a movie in Baton Rouge, Louisiana."

"That's cool. So you're going to be a big movie star too?"

"I'm working on it. Eventually I want to cut my ties from WWE and do movies. I just have to get my foot in the door. Hopefully this movie will give me that opportunity."

"So Alex, that's cool. You'll probably end up going to Oscar parties and everything. That's awesome. How does if feel to be married to someone famous?"

"It's all right," said Alex.

"She doesn't really like to acknowledge the fame," said Dave, "she just looks at me like a normal person. She doesn't like to focus on the fame. She gets enough of it when we're on the road with people asking for autographs and pictures. When we're off the road she just likes to relax and live a normal life."

"It gets annoying with the autographs and pictures. I don't mind signing them and neither does Dave but it's the people that interrupt us during dinner. Dave yelled at a fan a few weeks ago because we were having a heated discussion about something and they came up and asked for an autograph. Dave said, 'I'm trying to talk to my wife. I can't sign an autograph.' the fan got upset called Dave an asshole and then reported it to some wrestling website."

"That must suck," said Rosalia as they walked into the living room with Alex's dad and her brothers.

"It does but it's part of the life we live," she said, "can't do anything about it."

"Is it stressful?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Very stressful." Alex took a seat on Dave's lap since her mom was in the kitchen and wasn't anywhere to be found to say something.

"How much do you work in a week?" asked Antonio.

"I work Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. It's a lot of travel. And that's just a normal week there have been weeks when it's been 14 days straight and no days off. That's usually for overseas tours though but for our biggest event of the year the work load is heavier. It's good money but we have to make a lot of sacrifices."

"Wow," said Antonio. "How much do you make?"

"I make about $813,000 a year from shows, they pay for my first class seats every week, hotel accommodations and my ground transportation every week. That doesn't include merchandise sells and DVD sells. I usually make a little extra when I'm the champion. I am about to get a pay raise though."

"That's not bad money. You've got it made," said Antonio. "I thought I was doing good with my restaurant but you're doing do much better."

"What kind of restaurant do you own?"

"It's an Italian restaurant. It's very classy. It's called Antonio's. Rosalia and me both own it and we both work at it. It's our family business."

"That's cool," said Dave. "I've always wanted to own a night club. I think once I'm done wrestling and my movie career is calm I'm going to open a night club. How does that sound, Baby," he asked holding Alex's hand.

"I like that idea as long as it's not a sleazy night club."

"It won't be."

"Good," she said.

"So Dave, why are you trying to leave the wrestling business if you're making all that money?" asked Theodore.

"The travel is too much plus it's headed in a direction I don't really like. I don't want to be apart of it but don't worry, Ted, I will not walk out until I have a back up plan."

"Okay," he said. "I guess you have to do what you gotta do," he said.

"I will be happy when the traveling slows down and Dave is home more," said Alex. "For the last few weeks I haven't been traveling and it is so hard to be without my husband."

"I hate not being with you," said Dave. "When I'm away from you it's the hardest 4 days of my life. I can't wait till you travel with me again."

"Me either," she said as she kissed his lips.

Sylvia came in the living room and said, "Dinner's ready!"

"Great," said Alex. "I'm starving!"

They walked into the family's dining room to see shrimp, baked ziti, lobster, fish, clams, oysters, crab legs, meatballs, hot Italian sausage and sweet Italian sausage. There was also garlic bread, Ciabatta bread and Focaccia bread topped with onions, cheese, garlic, peppers, spinach and herbs. Dave pulled Alex's chair out for her to sit down and then took a seat next to her. "Sylvia, this looks great!"

"Thank-you, Dave," she said sitting down. "Alexandra and Rosalia, I got you some sparkling cider to drink since you two can't have wine."

"Thanks, Mother," said Alex filling her plate with almost everything but the oysters and clams.

"Thank-you, Aunt Sylvia."

"What kind of bread is that?" asked Dave pointing to the bread with the onions and cheese.

"It's Focaccia bread," said Alex. "It's a very popular bread in Italy. Try some."

"Okay," said Dave as he took a piece of bread. He took a bite and said, "This is really good. Where did you buy it?"

Everyone at the table gasped. He forgot he was surrounded by a handful of Italians. "Alexandra, you better talk to your husband."

"Okay, Mother. He's sorry he didn't know. Dave, my mother and aunt buy nothing of what they make. They make their breads from scratch, they make their pastas from scratch but they buy the rest but add their own Italian touches to it. An Italian woman finds it offensive when you assume their food is bought when it's made from scratch."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sylvia. I didn't know," he said.

"You should understand your wife's culture a little more," she said, "she's understanding yours."

"Like I said, Sylvia. I had no idea. I apologize if I offended you and the rest of the food looks great."

"It's okay, Dave," said Sylvia. "My sister and me were making this dinner all day."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Anyway," said Theodore, "Alex, are you excited about the baby?"

"Very," she said as she ate. "I don't think I've ever been more excited for anything in my life."

"That's good," he said, "so have you picked any names out for a girl?"

"Dave and me were actually talking about them on the plane."

"Well," said Sylvia. "What do you have picked out?"

"We have four," said Alex, "Olivia, Chelsea, Chloe and Sydney."

"Olivia?" asked Sylvia. "What kind of name is Olivia? And Chelsea?"

"Olivia and Chelsea are beautiful names," said Alex. "I think they're my top two."

"Olivia reminds me of that female cop from SVU. I just think it's an ugly name."

"Olivia Benson is the best character on SVU and that's actually where I heard the name. I think it's beautiful as long as she's called Olivia and not Livvy or Liv or any other name like that."

"Olivia what?" asked Rosalia.

"Olivia Nichole," said Alex.

"That's pretty and Chelsea what?"

"Chelsea Alexandra," said Alex.

"That's really pretty," said Rosalia. "I'd go with Chelsea Alexandra but I like Sydney too. Sydney what?"

"Same thing. Sydney Alexandra."

"That's really pretty," said Rosalia.

"Alexandra, why can't you go with a good Italian name like Alessandra, Natalya or Sophia?"

"Mother, you didn't even give me an Italian name or any of my brothers. So why do I have to give my child an Italian name? I like Olivia and I like Chelsea."

"I'm not a fan of Olivia sorry. And I don't like Chelsea either."

"It doesn't matter," said Alex. "It's my baby."

"What name do you have picked out for a boy?" asked Rosalia.

"Giovanni David," she said.

Everyone grew silent before Rosalia said, "I'm having a baby boy and his name is going to be Giovanni Antonio."

"Oh no!" said Alex, "Giovanni is MY name. I had it picked out for years and you knew that. Why do you always steal my names?"

"It's a family name we're all entitled to use it. I got to it first."

"Change the name," said Alex.

"Oh boy," said Theodore. "Rosalia, Alex is right. She has had Giovanni picked out for years. Why can't you use another name? She let you have Rosetta."

"Because I like the name Giovanni! I got it first. I'm having a boy so she needs to find a new boy name."

"I'm not finding a new boy name you name stealing bitch," said Alex. "For years I wanted to name my first born son Giovanni."

"My money is on Alex on this one," said Chris.

"I found out I was having a son first. His name is Giovanni."

"So what. I claimed that name years ago. Just like I claimed Rosetta years ago too but you took that name too. Why can't you name your son Antonio after his father?"

"Why can't you name your son David after his father?"

"Because then he would be a third. I want my son's name to be Giovanni."

"Girls," said Cecilia, "who is due first?"

"I am, Mommy," said Rosalia.

"Then that settles it. She's due first Giovanni is her name."

"And Alex doesn't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I at least know."

"So what. I claimed the name years ago."

"Alex," said Cecilia. "That doesn't matter. You were 10 years old. You're 23 right now. It doesn't matter. It's Giovanni for Rosalia."

"Mother, are you going to just sit there and let this happen?"

"Alexandra, I have no control over this. I think Gianni is a good Italian name for a boy. Why don't you use that?"

"Ugh. Whatever. I don't care. I'm not changing my name."

"Alexandra, you're being selfish," said Rosalia.

"I'm being selfish?" asked Alex, "you're the one that took both of the names I wanted to name my kid and I'm the one that's being selfish? You've got to be kidding me."

"You're acting like a brat," said Rosalia.

"Whatever," said Alex. "I'm done with you. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you. You're cut off."

"Fine by me," she said. "Go be the brat you always were."

"You're only doing this to be Nonna's and Nonno's favorite granddaughter because I was their favorite for years."

"Well, I don't know why you were ever their favorite anyway. You never really cared about your Italian heritage."

"I never cared about my Italian heritage? I speak better Italian than you do. I cook better Italian food than you do. I think I'm very much in touch with my Italian heritage. Just shut up."

"I own an Italian restaurant," she said, "what do you do?"

"I work as my husband's manager making $70,000 a year. I make more in a month than you do in a year."

"Wow.. Alex is all high and mighty now because she has money. Big deal," she said.

"Stop fighting in front of Rosey," said Antonio. "You're both being ridiculous. If your cousin had the name Giovanni picked out for years let her have it."

"No," said Rosalia. "It's mine."

"Forget it," said Alex. "I'll just name my son something from the Bible. I don't care. Rosalia is a selfish bitch like she always has been. I'm done. The dinner was good mother, but I'm done." She got up and walked away from the table. She walked upstairs to her room and sat down on the bed.

"Well, Sylvia, this was an amazing meal. Thank-you," said Dave, "and I apologize for Alex's actions. She's just a little hormonal right now. I'm going to go check on her now but thank-you for dinner." He got up from the table and walked upstairs to check on Alex. When he walked into the room Alex was sitting on the bed looking at the baby name book. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I guess," she said. "I should have known she was going to pull the same shit. This is why I hate my family sometimes because I'm always wrong when it comes to Rosalia. My own mother won't stand up for me. What the f**k is that?"

"I'm on your side if it counts. I don't know the rules of baby naming but I think she did you dirty."

"She did," said Alex. "I don't care. It's whatever at this point. I can't win so I'm not going to try but I am pissed about it."

"I know," said Dave, "and that's okay," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I mean it, Dave. She is cut off."

"For stealing a baby name?"

"You just don't understand it. No one really does. Do you know how important my Nonno is to me?"

"I know he's very important to you."

"He is and he's a really great guy. I want my son to have that name. It would be an honor to our son but it doesn't matter Rosalia took it so I'll just find something else."

"I was liking the name Giovanni David," he said. "He would have been a little Italian, Hebrew Filipino. How about John David?"

"I don't like that," said Alex.

"Okay. Benjamin is still one of my favorite boy names."

"I like Benjamin but I don't know," she said. "Let's just wait to see what it is before we pick a boy name."

"Okay," he said.

"You know what I could really go for right now?" she asked.

"What?"

"A New York Bakery bagel with cream cheese."

"You just had two plates of food. And you still want a bagel?"

"Yes," she said, "but it's Christmas Eve everything is closed. I'll just wait this one out."

"If you want a bagel I will find you a bagel," he said.

"You're not going to have any luck so don't even try," she said.

"All right, do you want your present now or later?"

"I guess now," she said. "Do you want yours?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small box. "It's not much but it's something," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, Baby," she said as she opened it. It was a necklace box she opened the white box to see a diamond heart key necklace. "I love it baby. It's beautiful. Thank-you."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you hold the key to my heart."

"Dave, that is so sweet," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said getting him his present. It was in a little envelope and she handed it to him. "I hope you like it."

"Thank-you," he said opening the envelope. When he opened it he found a piece of paper of a picture of a gym. "What's this?" he asked.

"That's the gym that's getting built in our basement for you as we speak."

"You paid to get a home gym put in our house?"

"Yeah," she said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

After they were finished opening presents they decided to spend the rest of Christmas Eve celebrating with each other. Alex no longer cared about her mother's rules or her stupid bans. Dave was Alex's husband and if she wanted to be intimate with him she was going to be intimate with him. The next day for Christmas tensions were pretty high between Alex and her family. She didn't even waste the energy to talk with them. She only talked to her dad and younger brother Brian. Everyone else didn't get the pleasure of Alex speaking to them. Rosalia came over with her sonogram pictures to show everyone and it annoyed Alex to no end. Rosalia did a lot to show off and Alex knew it was an attempt to upset her. During dinner no one even mentioned the babies because they didn't want a repeat of the night before. Dave also hadn't told Alex that he was leaving the next day so after dinner he decided it would be the best time to tell her. "Alex," he said.

"Yeah, Baby?" she asked as they did the dishes.

"I have some bad news for you and there's no easy way to say it so I'm just going to say it."

"Okay," she said.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning to go to Boston to wrestle for a RAW."

"I thought you were just going to stay here with me until the 30th?"

"I was but Vince needs me for that RAW. I'm sorry but I have to leave tomorrow morning for Boston."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You can come with me or stay here it's up to you."

"Dave, you promised me that you would be here until the 30th now you're leaving me the day after Christmas and you tell me the day before? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"So waiting until the last minute wouldn't upset me even more?"

"Alex, I'm sorry. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, Dave, I don't. I'm staying here with my family till the 30th like I promised them."

"Okay. That's fine but I'm going to Boston and I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it but Vince said no."

"Dave, whatever. I don't care. I just wish you would learn to put your family over your job."

"Alex, this isn't my family."

"You're such an asshole," she said throwing down the dish cloth and walking upstairs.

Dave knew he just blew it and he knew she was upset but he couldn't help that Vince wanted him at RAW. He was on the top so it was required he be there. It was all part of the business and since he was getting the next month off he figured it would be best if he did go. Although he felt bad for Alex and as he finished the dishes he thought about how he could make it up to her.

***A/N: Well, Alex and Rosalia had quite the falling out and I love how Sylvia stood up for Alex. That was great. And Dave offended Sylvia with his comment about the food. Nice move, Dave, that's a great way to butter up to your mother-in-law. And Dave..he's so full of b/s it's not even funny. "you hold the key to my heart." What a joke. One day Alex will realize the kind of man her husband really is and it's not going to be pretty. And Dave is always trying to make stuff up to Alex...Dude..just be there for your wife that's all you have to do. What did you think? PLease review.**

***Chapter 73: What did DAve come up with to make it up to Alex that he's leaving a whole 4 days earlier to work and when he's on the road is he going to ask Vince for time off?**


	73. Chapter 73

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you so much!~**

After Dave finished the dishes he walked up to Alex's room. He knocked on the door before he entered. "Come in," she said. She was laying on her bed holding onto her necklace she got from Dave. She had spent some time crying over Dave leaving for RAW. She was just disappointed because she wanted to spend the Christmas holiday with him.

Dave walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Alex," he said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know it sucks that I have to work tomorrow but I'm going to make it up to you I promise."

"You know, Dave," said Alex sitting up. "I'm tired of you always bailing on me then saying you're going to make it up. How many times do you think you can do me wrong and then make it up to me? I'm tired of it, Dave."

"I know and I'm sorry. You know how this lifestyle is. We hardly get any days off. I'm just glad we got Christmas Eve off and Christmas off. It's a hectic life and I have to do what I have to do to make money. I want nothing more than to stay here with you and spend the day with you tomorrow but Vince needs me."

"Screw Vince. I need you. Your WIFE needs you. And then you say that my family isn't your family. That's bullshit, Dave. I know my mom is a bitch to you but honestly my dad loves you and so do my brothers yet you're going to say they aren't your family. My dad welcomed you into the family. You married me, Dave, and when you married me they became your family. I would NEVER say that about your family."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of hearing 'I know and I'm sorry' yet you keep doing what you're doing. How many times must I go over this apology thing with you? HOW many times, David until you get it? It doesn't mean anything if you keep doing it and apologizing for it. Stop making promises and breaking them and stop acting like wrestling is more important than your family. It would not hurt you to take a few days off to spend time with your wife. Hell, I may sound selfish but you bailing on me and telling me the day before you leave is a little selfish to me."

"I don't act like wrestling is more important than my family," he said.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You missed the baby's heartbeat because you had to wrestle AFTER you knew that we had an appointment scheduled that day."

"I forgot about it and I'm sorry. I need to start putting this stuff in my phone. I have this one in my phone. January 6th the appointment for the baby's sex."

"Good. I'm glad," she said with an attitude.

"Why are you getting so snotty about it?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying I'm glad you didn't forget about it. I'm glad you could put that in your busy schedule."

"Alex, look, I know it gets tiresome when I bail on you and promise to make it up to you but don't I always make it up to you?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is I'm tired of you always having to make stuff up. Why can't you just be there for me? Why can't you just spend a little time with me?"

"I'm trying, Alex, I'm really trying. I know I'm an asshole and I'm sorry. I'm really trying though. This cutting the line between my job and you is harder than I thought but I'm really trying. You're right I should have told you before hand that I was leaving on the 26th. I'm sorry. That was an asshole move. I hate disappointing you and I hate making you cry. I'm sorry, Babe."

"If you would have told me before hand I would have traveled with you to Boston and then to Connecticut and Rhode Island but you didn't. I told my family I was staying till the 30th so I'm going to stay with them. You just go have a good time working. I'll be fine. I'll just spend some time with my little brother and sadly my mom but I'll be all right. And Baby, I know you're trying," she said taking Dave's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I know you are but you need to try harder. I know you're not used to cutting the line between your job and your wife because it's been a while since you had to do it but promise me you're going to try harder."

"I promise. I'm going to try harder. I don't want you to feel like my job is more important than you because it's not and I realize how big of an asshole I am because I have been putting it ahead of you. I'm sorry, Alex. I never meant to make you feel that way."

"It's okay, Baby," she said. "I still love you anyway."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow morning?"

"My plane leaves at 8:35 in the morning," he said.

"Oh. That's early," she said.

"Of course it's early to you, Ms. I sleep all the time."

"That's because I'm pregnant with your baby," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's your baby that's making me tired all the time."

"And hungry," he said with a smile.

"Did you have any doubt? Look at you. You're a beast.. I'm not expecting a 6 pound baby," she said.

"I'm a sexy beast though," he said as he kissed her lips passionately.

"Yeah," she said, "you're a sexy beast. My sexy beast."

"You're right. I am YOUR sexy beast," he said kissing her again. His hands wandered her body as he kissed her lips passionately. She allowed her hands to wander his body too. She slipped her hands up his shirt and lifted it over his head. "Remember. No Hanky Panky in your mom's house," he said with a smile before he began laying soft kisses on her neck.

"Yeah. I don't care. I'm a married woman," she said as Dave began unbuttoning her blouse. He took it off of her and then removed her bra. He kissed around her breasts before he moved lower down her body. Alex reached between them and unbuttoned Dave's jeans and Dave kicked them off before he slid Alex's skirt off. He slowly removed her underwear as she took his off. He moved his body up hers and gently entered her. She let out a moan of pleasure as he entered her. He began making love to his wife as passionately as he could. He made his movements slow and easy because he was scared he would hurt her or the baby. As the passion built up in his body and he could no longer control it he released himself inside of her groaning out in pleasure as he did. He leaned down and kissed her lips with passion. "I love you," said Alex.

"I love you too," said Dave as he rolled off her body and took her into his arms as he laid next to her. He just wanted to hold his wife in his arms one more time before he left her for the next 4 days. "I'm going to miss you," he said as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm.

"I'm going to miss you too. The next 4 days are going to suck," she said. "I hate when you're gone and when you're not holding me in your arms."

"I hate you not being in my arms. The road is so cold and lonely without you. The next 4 days are going to be tough."

"I know… when you're gone the days are cold and lonely for me. At least you'll have Randy and John to work with you."

"Randy actually has this time off. John volunteered to work."

"Figures," said Alex. "He's another workaholic."

"I told you I was going to try to kick that habit," he said as he kissed her neck.

"I know," she said. "Just think when you don't work that much… you'll have more time with me and the baby."

"I know. I can't wait for you to have the baby. I promise you I will be a better dad than I am a husband," he said as he kissed the back of her head.

"I think you're a good husband I just think you could be better at it," she said turning to face him. "I still love you even if you aren't the best."

"I know I can be better and I'm going to become the best," he said as he brought her closer to him and passionately kissed her. They made love once more before they both fell asleep in each others' arms for the night.

The next morning Dave woke up to his phone going off around 5:30 a.m. He had used it for his alarm clock and he was hoping it didn't wake Alex up because she needed her rest. "Turn it off!" she said turning over making her back face Dave.

"I'm trying, Alex," said Dave reaching for his phone. "It was just a long night that I didn't wake up when it first went off. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep," he said as he turned the phone off.

"Don't you need a ride to the airport?" asked Alex half asleep.

"No. I'm just going to take a cab. I'll be back on the 30th in time for you to return the rental and fly back to DC to get the girls and then fly back to Tampa for New Years."

"All right, Baby. Have a safe trip and remember to call me."

"I wont forget and Have a good time with your brother. I love you," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," she said before she fell back asleep. While she was sleeping Dave got his things in order and got himself ready to go. He just threw on sweatpants and a hoodie. He called his cab and before he left the room he kissed his wife one more time on her forehead and covered her body with the covers. He grabbed his bags and walked down the stairs. He went outside on the porch and waited until his cab came. As soon as the cab pulled up the driver got out and helped him load his things into the trunk and then he was off to the airport.

A couple hours later Alex woke up to her mom knocking on the door. "Alexandra, can I come in?" she asked.

Alex sat up and held her blanket over her naked body and said, "Yeah. Come in."

Sylvia opened the door and walked in. "Where's Dave?"

"He left. He had to go to Boston to work," she answered. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you for the whole baby name situation."

"You know what, Mother, it's fine. I'll just find a good strong biblical name for my son if I have one. It's not a big deal. I don't like the fact she took it but what can I do?"

"I know it was wrong for her to take the name but I'm glad you're being the bigger person about it."

"Yeah," she said.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know. I wanted to hang out with Brian. Why?"

"Do you want to go into Manhattan and do some shopping and hit Chinatown?"

"I guess," she said. "I wouldn't mind doing some shopping and Chinatown is like a dream come true for me. I am craving Chinese food like I don't know what."

"All right do you want Brian to come?"

"If he wants to but I don't know how Brian feels about shopping."

"He might go just to hang out with his big sister," she said looking at Alex's necklace. She reached out and lifted the key. "This is a pretty necklace. Did you get it from Dave?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "It's to remind me that I hold the key to his heart."

"That's smooth," she said. "It looks expensive."

"It was in a Tiffany's box. It was expensive."

"Sometimes I wonder about him," she said.

"Mother, do me a favor don't start in on my husband today. It already sucks for me that he's gone for the next 4 days don't make it worse by belittling him and saying he's a bad husband because in all honesty he is a pretty decent husband. He's not perfect but he's decent."

"All right. Dave is off limits today," she said. "So get ready and I'll wake Brian up and we can go."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile.

"And Alexandra," said Sylvia getting off the bed, "I know there was hanky panky going on in here last night… I don't care but next time just keep it down so the entire house doesn't hear it."

"Um okay," said Alex as her face turned red.

"I was young once too and a newlywed," she said with a smile.

"Ew. Mother. Please," said Alex disgusted.

"I know.. I'm old and you don't want to hear about it. Your husband is only 6 years younger than me."

"I'm aware," said Alex, "but I still don't want to hear about when you were younger and a newlywed."

"I know," she said. "I'll meet you downstairs. Do you want to get breakfast in the city?"

"Yeah. A bagel with cream cheese," she said. "That's what the baby wants anyway."

"Gotta keep that baby happy," she said walking out of the door. After her mom left Alex got out of bed and dug in her bag for some clothes. She jumped in the shower before she got dressed. She wasn't going to get dressed up to do shopping so she grabbed a black baby doll t-shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants. When she had the shirt on she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her growing baby bump. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was just enough for people to notice now that she was pregnant. She put her hair up in a low ponytail, she grabbed her phone and her purse and walked downstairs.

Her mom was waiting by the door for her. "Alexandra, I am amazed at how well your body is responding to this pregnancy. You look beautiful and look at your little baby bump."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "Is Brian coming?"

"Yes he is. He's just getting dressed he'll be down in a minute. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking possibly getting some maternity clothes since I'm starting to show and none of my jeans fit me so I've been wearing Dave's clothes. And getting some other stuff," she said.

"All right. Do you mind if I do some baby shopping for you?"

"I don't know," she said. "It's kind of hard when you don't know the sex of the baby."

"I'll just buy lots of greens and yellows."

"Okay," she said. Alex knew her mom was excited about getting her first grandchild so when she offered to buy it some stuff Alex wasn't going to tell her no. She was just glad her mom was happy that she was having a baby and not bitter about like she could have been. Once Brian was finally ready he walked downstairs and they headed off to the city for the day.

When they arrived in the city the first place they went was to a bakery so Alex could have the bagel she had been craving since Christmas Eve. She enjoyed every bite of the bagel topped with cream cheese. It was one thing she missed about New York. She missed going to a bakery and getting a fresh bagel every morning nothing in her mind beat a fresh New York bagel. Once they were finished at the bakery they headed to do some shopping. Sylvia showed Alex all the places she could get maternity clothes. Alex was a little weary about wearing maternity clothes because she was only 23 and most maternity clothes looked old and she just didn't like them. Luckily for Alex she found some really cute maternity clothes that looked more for people her age than older women. She bought a lot of new outfits as she was getting ready to pay for them Sylvia said, "Are you sure Dave isn't going to get upset with you spending so much money?"

"Dave will be happy that I won't be wearing his sweatpants and shorts anymore," she said. "He was the one that suggested I get maternity clothes but I didn't want to because I always thought they were ugly and for older people but I was surprised today when I found all these cute clothes and I love the spandex part of the jeans. It's better than trying to button my pants for an hour."

"I'm surprised that you're showing this quickly," said Sylvia, "are you sure there is only one baby in there? You're what 4 months?"

"I'll be 16 weeks on the 30th so yeah.. I'm 4 months. And yes there is only one heartbeat and one baby in there. I was just really skinny before I got pregnant so it's no surprise that I'm showing."

"I guess you're right," said Sylvia as she watched Alex slide her debit card through the pin pad after everything was rung up. It wasn't as bad as Sylvia thought. "So do you want to do some baby shopping?"

Brian and Alex looked at each other and Brian whispered, "told you. She's been talking about Bautista Jr. since she found out. She has plans for your baby that you don't even know about and between you and me… she has your baby shower planned already."

"Already?" asked Alex.

"Already! Games and everything. She's already planning on going down to Florida for it."

"Oh boy," said Alex. "Getting carried away much?"

"Just a little," he said with a smile. "I bet you'll be happy to know Chris and Keith will be taking the spotlight off of Bautista Jr."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alex.

"Chris' girlfriend is pregnant and Keith's wife is pregnant so mom is getting 3 grandchildren. She just knows about Bautista Jr."

"Can you stop calling my child Bautista Jr. I don't like it."

"All right, I'm sorry. Control those pregnancy hormones. It is a Bautista Jr."

"It's still part Brooks."

"True," said Brian, "but you do know the Asian gene is strong. His genes will over power yours."

"I know," said Alex as they walked down the streets of New York. "I don't care as long as my baby is healthy. With as many problems as I have had so far I don't know."

"What do you mean problems?"

"Promise you won't tell mom?"

"Promise," he said taking his sister's bags from her to carry them.

"The doctors said my blood pressure is really high so I have to take pills for that but they think it could turn into preeclampsia."

"Alex, that's dangerous especially during labor and delivery for you and the baby."

"I know. I read about it. And I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I just want my baby to be born healthy."

"We all do, Alex," he said sensing the worry in his sister's voice. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope," she said.

"All right," said Sylvia as they stopped in front of Macy's, "Alexandra, anything you want for the baby just let me know and I'll buy it for you."

"Mother, you don't have to do that. Dave and me are good."

"Alexandra, it's my first grandchild. I want to do this. I'll buy blankets, high chairs and whatever just tell me what. Are you registered anywhere?" she asked walking into the store.

"Babies R Us. I could probably register here too," she said.

"Good idea," said Sylvia as they walked to the baby section.

"Good luck," said Brian. "I'm going to look at the men's clothes."

"Oh.. No. You're not leaving me alone with her," said Alex.

"Come on, Alex. Don't make me do this."

"Brian…"

"Fine," he said. "Let's baby shop."

"Your reluctance amuses me. You're almost as reluctant as Dave," she said letting it slip out.

"Is Dave reluctant about the baby?"

"I don't know. Half the time I don't even know what that man is thinking. I know he loves me but I just don't know sometimes."

"Why don't you tell anyone about it?" asked Brian.

"Because Mom hates him already..I don't want her to hate him even more."

"That's true," he said as they looked around.

They were looking at baby bottles when Sylvia said, "Alexandra, are you breastfeeding or bottle-feeding?"

"Bottle feeding," she said. "With my iron level being low the nurse practitioner told me that would be best so the baby gets the nutrients it needs."

"Okay," she said. "Any specific bottle you would like?"

"I don't' know," she said. "All I know is I need A LOT of bottles according to the checklist Babies R Us gave us."

"I think you should use Playtex. It's a good bottle."

"Um. Okay," said Alex as she looked at the Playtex bottles. "I guess they're okay. They look like a good bottle."

"They're the best bottle around," she said.

"Okay," said Alex, "you know more about babies and bottles than I do so if you think it's a good bottle then I guess that's the kind that I want."

"Trust me you will love them," she said grabbing 4 three packs of four ounce Playtex bottles and two boxes of 4 oz drop ins and putting them in the cart. They continued walking through the baby section and Sylvia was going overboard with buying for the baby. She got Alex three 4 pack of gender neutral receiving blankets of course the ones Alex picked out. Alex chose two packs with frogs on the blankets and a pack with baby elephants on them. She put them in the cart as her mom said, "I'll get you more when I find out what you're having."

"Mother, really Dave is more than capable of buying for the baby. It's nice that you want to help out but you have to leave some stuff for guests that come to my baby shower and for us to buy."

"Alexandra, you'll learn you can never have too much when it comes to a baby. Especially when they spit up all the time. How many outfits do you think the baby is going to go through in a day. How about blankets?"

"I don't know," she said pushing the cart to baby clothes.

"A lot. I guarantee whatever you put on the baby in the morning won't make it to the afternoon."

"Okay," said Alex. They looked through the baby clothes and Sylvia bought Alex at least 15 onesies for the baby. She got her some whites, some greens and some yellows. Alex was more than grateful but she wished her mom would take it easy with the spending. She got the baby a few sleepers for the fall months. Alex fell in love with the duck sleeper her mom had picked out. Sylvia also picked out two three packs of sleepers one was yellow and the other green. Alex figured that was more than enough and said, "Okay, Mother. I think we're done today. I promise when I find out what I'm having I will come up to New York just to do some shopping with you. I think we're good on the gender neutral stuff for now," she said. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Sylvia. "I'm just really excited for this baby," she said touching Alex's stomach.

"Me too," she said as they walked to the register. Sylvia put everything up on the counter as the lady rang it through. She stated the total and Alex offered to pay for half of it but Sylvia insisted she pay for it all. "Mother, really I can pay for half."

"No, Alexandra, these are my gifts to you. You don't have to pay for anything," she said as she slid her credit car through.

"Thank-you," said Alex. Her mom was all right when she wanted to be but other times she was just unbearable. Once they finished their shopping they went to China town so that Alex could get her Chinese food and she was in heaven as she ate it. The cravings were a lot better than her being sick on a daily basis. After Chinatown they headed back to the house and spent some time together as a family.

Later that night in Boston Dave and John were sharing a locker room when Dave said, "Wait till you see what I bought the baby today," he said with a smile.

"You went baby shopping without Alex?" asked John getting his knee pads on.

"Yeah," he said. "I do know how to go baby shopping for my own baby," he said.

"Okay. I didn't doubt you, Man. What'd you get?" he asked.

Dave walked over and picked up a bag full of baby stuff and brought it over to the bench. He started pulling out packs of onesies, bodysuits, sleepers, rattles and pacifiers. "And this is my favorite thing. Alex will love it," he said pulling out a gift set of Boston Red Sox gear. There was a bodysuit, pacifier, a cap and booties for the baby. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she will love it," said John looking at the stuff. "I can't believe you did this all on your own. That's cool. I don't even know what to get for my own baby."

"Well, I could only get gender neutral stuff for now until I know if it's a boy or a girl so I guess that made it easier."

"I hate going to the baby department by myself because I always run into some female fan and they think it's so cute I'm doing baby shopping for my baby. Then they try to help me and it just gets annoying. I let it up to Mel. I give her the money and she can go to town."

"Alex thinks it's cute when I pick out baby stuff and she thinks it's cute when I talk to the baby."

"You talk to the baby?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Dave, "I want it to know my voice. I take time out of the day to talk to it."

"Oh. I haven't talked to the baby yet. I'm just ready for her to have this baby. She's so emotional and it's like walking on egg shells around her."

"I know the feeling," said Dave, "Alex cries at the drop of a hat. Her hormones are all screwed up but she did finally get to the I need sex now part of the pregnancy."

"Enjoy it while you can because soon it will go back to the whole I need sleep now part again."

"I like when Alex gets her rest. She needs it. The doctor told her she needs to take it easy because of her blood pressure. Anyway.. How cute is this sleeper thing? It says I love Daddy. I also got one that says I love Mommy."

"That's cute," said John. "And what is with the frogs and ducks?"

"Alex LOVES frogs and ducks for the baby. These are some of the things she was looking at the day we went shopping. She wanted to do the baby's room in a frog theme if it is a boy but I told her I wanted sports and she agreed."

"Did she pick out Ballerina stuff for a girl?"

"Actually no. I think she went with Ladybugs."

"Oh," he said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and it was a rookie looking for Dave. "Mr. Bautista?"

"Yeah?" asked Dave as he was about to call Alex to see how she was doing.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office."

"Okay," said Dave putting his phone away. "I was going to go talk to him anyway." He started putting the stuff away that he bought for the baby and then walked out the door with the rookie. "You don't have to escort me, Rookie."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sir," he said as he walked away quickly. Dave shook his head as he rounded the corner and came to Vince's door.

Dave knocked on it and heard Vince say, "Come in." Dave opened the door and walked in. "Oh Dave, I'm happy to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something. Have a seat."

"Okay," said Dave walking over to the chair across from Vince.

"First of all, how was your Christmas?"

"It was good before I had to come here. I wanted to be with my wife."

"I know. I wanted to be with mine too but here I am."

"I caught hell for this. So what did you need to see me for?"

"I wanted to talk about your pay," he said pulling out a clipboard. "I understand your contract is about to expire in January. I was wondering if you were ready to sign on for 2 more years with the company."

"Vince, I don't know. I'm thinking that it's time I started steering away from the company. My family needs me more."

"Are you sure because with a new contract comes a new pay raise," he said with a smile.

"How much are we talking Vince?" he asked.

"Well, for a full time schedule for two years I will increase your pay to $850, 000 a year with the same luxuries you're already getting with the paid hotel accommodations, ground transportation and your first class seats paid for. You'll also continue receiving 30 percent of merchandise sales of Batista gear and since you're filming a movie I will bump your salary up to $870, 000 a year plus you will get 50 % from profits of the movie. How does that sound?"

$870, 000 a year?" he asked. "That's 60,000 more than I'm making now. That's quite the pay raise isn't it?"

"Well, I have big plans for you, Dave. Even though you are filming during the month of January I would like you to be there for the Rumble. I want you to win the Rumble and go on to Wrestlemania to face Edge for the championship. I want to put the belt on you again. Then you'll drop it in about May or so."

"Vince, I can't do the Rumble. I have stuff planned for Alex's birthday."

"I think you can reschedule that for a shot at the belt at Mania in the main event."

"Main event?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Vince. "I told you I'm going to make you my top star. You'll have the championship for about a month and a half."

"But that means more traveling my wife is pregnant."

"I know but she's not due until June. I'll lighten your workload then so what do you say? Do you want to extend your contract and wrestle at Mania for the title?"

Dave took the contract and read over it. He went against his better judgment and signed a 2 year deal with the company. He needed that pay raise for his family but he wasn't sure how he felt about the Mania thing. "Thank-you, Vince," he said.

"You're welcome. And after this week I'll see you at the Rumble."

"I'll see you at the Rumble," he said getting up.

***A/N: Dave better come through on his word. Alex is already growing tired of the broken promises. It was nice that Sylvia took Alex shopping. Funny how Alex used Dave's money to buy maternity clothes and lots of them too but I guess that's okay since Dave just signed a 2 year deal with the company and is going to make 60,000 more dollars than he is already plus profits from merchandise and his movie. Something tells me Alex isn't going to be happy with that at all...and surprise surprise...Dave didnt' ask for 2 months off but he did worry that his wife was pregnant...and how excited is Sylvia for the baby? She went overboard on the buying but apparently so did Dave..What did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read.**


	74. Chapter 74

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you. **

The next four days went faster and easier than Alex and Dave had both thought. Alex was happy because she got to spend time with her brothers and visit with some old friends in New York. She avoided the negative parts of New York City where the scum that associated themselves with Tony hung out . She knew it was safer that way but she did run into Ron a couple times they talked but nothing more than that. For the first time ever when she talked to Ron she realized Mel was right all along that she had a little crush on him. Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones and maybe it wasn't but she felt strongly attracted to him but she would NEVER act on those feelings. She loved Dave way too much and would never hurt him that way. Dave was happy that the last four days had gone faster than he thought they would. He was anxious to show Alex the stuff he had bought for the baby. He spent most of his days working out and hanging out with John. He didn't even go out while he was away from Alex because he didn't want to be tempted into cheating with someone else. He promised himself he wasn't going to hurt Alex that way anymore and he planned on keeping that promise. He was traveling back from Rhode Island and could not wait to hold his wife in his arms again. The only thing bothering him was he was scared to tell her about the title run Vince had planned for him and the two year contract he had signed. Sure it was more money but it also meant more time traveling and working with the company. He knew his wife wouldn't be happy and he probably should have discussed it with her first. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his plane touched down in New York. He was so excited he practically ran off the plane, went to the baggage claim and flagged down a taxi to take him to the Brooks' house.

Meanwhile Alex was laying on the couch of her family's home while her mom, dad and brother Brian were giving her name suggestions for a boy. "Zachary," said Brian.

"Gabriel," said Theodore.

"How about David?" suggested Sylvia. "That's Biblical and David was a king in the Bible. Not to mention it would be his dad's name too."

"No, no and no," said Alex. "I don't like any of those names. I really hope the baby is a girl because it is so much easier since we already have 4 names picked out. I did have a boy name picked out but people who shall remain nameless took it from me."

"Jeremiah," said Sylvia.

"No, Mother. Dave and me decided that we weren't going to worry about the boy name until we know what we're having. IT doesn't make sense to look for a boy name when we're not sure the sex of the baby. Especially if the doctor tells us it's a girl. It wouldn't' make sense so we're just waiting for the ultrasound," she said.

"I guess that makes sense," said Theodore. "When does Dave start filming that movie?"

"January 8th so we're going to Louisiana for the month. They have a place for us to stay and everything."

"You're going with him?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah. He wants me to."

"What about the girls?"

"Donna is keeping them I guess," she answered.

"Don't you think Donna gets tired of keeping those girls?"

"Yeah but she doesn't mind. I've been home with her for the last few weeks so I've been taking care of them."

"And where has Dave been?"

"Let's see, he was in California one week, Iraq another week, Texas and Oklahoma in another week. He travels so much."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"For Cali I had a doctor's appointment, Iraq was too dangerous because of me being pregnant and I just wanted to take it easy for the other two weeks."

"He should be home with you instead of traveling all over the country," said Sylvia.

"That's his job," said Theodore. "Alex, you understand it's his job right?"

"I understand it but he always tells me at the last minute he's leaving and then he says he's going to make it up to me. He doesn't have to make anything up to me.. I just wish he would tell me in advance that he's leaving or going to promote things."

"I don't know. I don't like this whole rock star lifestyle," said Sylvia. "Who knows what he's doing when he's away from you."

"Mother, don't start," said Alex.

"Well, I'm just concerned about the baby. Is he going to travel this much once the baby is born or what?"

"He said he is going to work a part time schedule once the baby comes. He's also supposed to talk to Vince about 2 months off after the baby is born. Plus his contract expires next month and he said he would sign for a part-time contract."

"What's a part-time schedule?" asked Brian.

"It means he would just make TV and Pay-per-view appearances and not work house shows which means he would only be gone Monday mornings to Wednesday afternoons. I don't know I'm just going to need all the help I can get when the baby comes."

"Donna is there isn't she?"

"Yeah but I don't think it's her responsibility to be there to help me out all the time. I don't know anything about babies," said Alex.

"I hope you're taking parenting classes," said Sylvia.

"I am. Plus I'm reading parenting books."

"Well you can't expect to get all your information from a parenting book. Some stuff you're going to need to learn on your own. Do you need me to come down there for a couple months to help you out?"

"No, Mother. I'm good," she said as Brian laughed at her sudden answer. Alex kicked him and told him to shut up. "And Brian, you're laughing. When are you getting a girlfriend?"

"I have no time for that drama," he said. "Girls are nothing but drama. I want to finish school first."

"Good boy," said Sylvia.

"He's not a dog, Mother," said Alex as the doorbell rang. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door to answer it. She opened the door to see Dave standing there. "I missed you, Baby," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. Dave put his bags down on the porch and wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed.

As the kiss broke Dave removed his arms from around her waist and said, "I missed you too. I have to show you something. By the way is that a new outfit?"

"Yeah. My mom and me went shopping the other day and I got some really cute maternity clothes," she said taking his hand and leading him inside.

"It's cute," he said. He stopped Alex from walking into the living room and put his hand on her stomach and said, "Daddy's home! I missed you too, Lil' Homie. Did you keep Mommy nice and hungry?"

"Pretty much," said Alex with a smile. She loved when Dave talked to the baby. She thought it was the sweetest thing. "I think it's so cute when you talk to the baby."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her stomach. "I just want it to know who Daddy is."

"And that's good. The baby books suggest that," she said as she led him into the living room. "Look who's here!"

"Hey, Dave," said Brian.

"What's up," said Dave.

"How was the road?" asked Theodore.

"Cold and lonely without Alex."

"Dave," said Sylvia.

"Sylvia," he said. "Oh. Alex, let me show you what I got for the baby. I did some shopping. I'll be back."

"We went shopping for the baby too," said Alex. "I'll show you what we got."

They each went to get their bags of baby stuff and came back into the living room. "You go first," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex as she emptied the bag. She showed Dave the bottles that her mom had bought along with the sleepers, the onesies and the blankets. "The frog ones are my favorite," she said, "and how cute is this duck sleeper?" she asked holding it up.

"That is adorable," said Dave. "Look what I got for the baby," he said pulling out the stuff. "I just assumed we would need pacifiers so I bought two packs of gender neutral ones. Then I got these bodysuits. How cute is this?" he asked holding up a bodysuit that said, "Rebel without a cause."

"Oh my god that is adorable," she said.

"And what about this sleeper?" he asked holding up a frog sleeper. It had frogs all over it and little frog faces in the feet.

"Cute," she said. "And I like this duck one too. And aw. You got a yellow one that says I love Mommy with a rabbit. So cute. And this green frog one that says I love Daddy is cute too. Aw. Dave." She had to admit he did pretty good for going baby shopping by himself. The onesies he picked out were cute and it made her happy that he spent his time thinking about the baby while he was gone.

"That baby is going to have a lot of onesies," said Brian.

"That's a good thing," said Sylvia, "babies throw up a lot."

"And I wanted to save the best for last.. Well the best for you but look what else I got it," said Dave as he pulled out the Boston Red Sox gift box.

"Oh My God! That is so cute! I love it! Look, Daddy," said Alex as she showed her dad.

"Get that crap out of my house," said Theodore. "Dave, you're a Yankees fan why would you bring that here?"

"Because I know Alex loves the Red Sox and the baby is coming during baseball season. I figured she would like it. I can get it Yankees stuff too," he said.

"I love it," said Alex. "You did great, Daddy," she said as she kissed Dave's lips passionately. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm glad you like it."

It was soon time for Alex and Dave to leave to head to the airport. They collected everything they had accumulated over the holiday and put it in a spare suitcase Sylvia was lending them. They said their goodbyes and headed to the airport. They caught their flight to Washington DC, met the girls and then boarded another flight taking them back to Florida. Alex gave Keilani and Athena their present from Sylvia. Keilani had seemed to have developed a bigger attitude from being with her mom for a few days but Athena seemed a little distant. "Aren't you guys going to open the gifts my mom bought you?" asked Alex.

"Okay," said Athena as she sat and opened her gift. Sylvia had gotten her a necklace, bracelet and earrings with her October birthstone on them. "This is really pretty.!"

"That is very pretty," said Alex. "Keilani what about you? Are you going to open yours?"

"I don't want it," she said. "Here you go."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because she's not my grandma and she's only trying to be. And I don't like her." She handed the gift back to Alex.

"All right," said Alex, "I'll hold on to it until you want it. Okay?"

"I will never want it but okay," she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Nothing, Dad. Just leave me alone," said Keilani.

"Mom told her that you didn't love us because you were always away and said that Alex was never going to be our mom and she didn't love us," said Athena.

"Keilani and Athena, that is not true. I am away working but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You're my girls. I could never not love you. I love you more than words can say. You mean everything to me. I work so that I can give you the opportunities that weren't given to me. I want you two to go to college and make something of yourself. I know my schedule is a little full and heavy sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I just want the best for you."

"And I assure both of you I am not trying to take the place of your mother. I would never do that," said Alex, "with that being said it doesn't mean I don't love you. I love both of you and care about both of you. I love you like you were my own but I would never try to take the place of your mom. I could never do that. I know how much you two love your mom. I'm just trying to be a friend to you."

"Okay," said Keilani.

"Really?" asked Athena.

"Really," said Dave. He whispered to Alex, "Do you see the mind games she plays with them?"

"Yes," said Alex, "and I don't think it's right for a mother to play games like that with their kids." She took his hand and said, "but I think right now I'm going to take the one nap I'm supposed to throughout the day."

"All right," he said. "I'll wake you up when we get to Tampa. You just get the rest that you need."

"Okay," she said as she closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep. Her one nap turned into a 3 hour nap which was the rest of the plane ride. Dave knew that it would turn out to be a long nap because it seemed like every time she napped they got longer and longer. When they landed Dave woke her up as promised. They departed the plane and grabbed their luggage from the baggage claim. Donna met them at the airport to drive them home. They were never more excited to be home in their lives. Dave and Alex showed Donna the things they had gotten for the baby and then took them up to the nursery. They placed the bags down on the floor and then went back downstairs. They told Donna all about their Christmas and their trip to New York City. They spent most of the day hanging out with the girls and Donna.

The next night they were having a party for New Years Eve. It wasn't going to be over the top since Alex was pregnant and the girls were home. Alex had made some shrimp and Dave ordered hot wings from a local restaurant. Mel and John were invited to come over to have a good time. Alex and Dave were putting the food out for everyone when Alex asked, "So did you talk to Vince about the two months off?"

"I didn't really get a chance to," he said lying. "Vince was way too busy so I'll talk to him later."

"Dave, how much longer are you going to put it off?"

"Not too much longer but I have to ask you something," he said opening a bag of chips.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to spend your birthday weekend in Minneapolis, Minnesota?"

"Um. I wouldn't why?"

"Because Vince wants me to go to the Royal Rumble," said Dave pouring the chips into a bowl.

"Oh no," said Alex. "You said you had the month of January off and the first couple weeks of February off. Why do you need to be at the Rumble?"

"Vince wants me to go," he said. "I told him I had plans for your birthday but he wants me to be there."

"But it just has to be my birthday weekend? Whatever. Fine," said Alex. "We'll go to the Rumble."

"Are you sure, Baby?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"If I say no is it going to make you change your mind?"

"It's not up to me to change my mind. It's Vince that tells me what to do."

"I guess it's all right because soon you'll be working your part-time schedule and you'll have some time off so I guess it's all right."

"Yep," he said wrapping his other arm around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she quickly kissed his lips. "And don't forget to ask Vince for your two months off," she said as she grabbed a chip and walked away.

"I won't," he said. He knew once Alex found out that he wasn't going to be working a part-time schedule she was going to be upset and he didn't know exactly how to tell her. He walked into the living room where his mom was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her.

"What's up, DJ?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Dave.

"You act like something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, Mom."

"DJ, I have known you for almost 40 years. I know when something is bothering my son and when it's not. Is it about Alex and the baby?"

"Not exactly," he said, "it's more work related."

"Oh boy. What about work?"

"Vince offered me a $60,000 raise to work a full time schedule for 2 years, offered to continue paying for ground transportation, airplane tickets.. First class seats and hotel accommodations. I also get percentages from movie sales and merchandise sales. It sounded really good to me. $870,000 a year for a two year contract. That's not bad."

"It's not but you should talk it over with Alex first," said Donna.

"Here's the thing. I told Alex I was going to sign to do a part-time schedule which would mean less money in the long run but more time with my family but Vince's offer was too much to pass up so I signed the contract anyway. He wants to put the title on me in April."

"DJ, did you talk to Alex about it first?"

"No and she is still under the impression that I'm only going to work a part time schedule."

"You better tell," said Donna. "You're married now, DJ and you two are going to have a baby in June. These kinds of decisions need to be discussed. You can't go making these decisions on your own even if you think the money is what your family needs. You're not a one person team anymore and to tell you the truth I would prefer you work a part-time schedule because with Keilani and Athena growing up there's more attitude and more disrespect while you're on the road and I can't handle it. I love my granddaughters but I do want a break once in a while."

"I know, Mom. I should have talked to Alex about it first," he said as Alex walked into the room.

"Talked to me about what first?" she asked walking over to the couch and sitting down on his lap wrapping one arm around his neck.

"Oh. Nothing. Just about buying stuff for the baby," he said. Donna gave him a look and he gave one back.

"You don't have to talk to me first about buying stuff for the baby. If you see something you like just go out there and get it."

"Okay," he said. "So do you have any New Year's Resolutions?"

"Not really," she said. "Do you?"

"Nope. I don't do that kind of stuff because I always break it 3 days into the new year anyway."

"Same here," she said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said getting up off of Dave's lap. She walked over to the door to see John and Mel standing there. "Hey guys!"

"Hi," said John.

"Hey," said Mel.

"What's wrong with you two? You two seem upset about something."

"No. We're not upset about anything," said John.

"I'm just tired. I doubt I'm making it to midnight," said Mel. "This baby is kicking my butt."

"I bet. You're almost finished," said Alex. "You only have a few more months while I still have a while to go yet."

"I think tiredness is the worst part of pregnancy other than the morning sickness. I don't want to do anything but lay around all day," she said walking in.

"That's what you pretty much do," said John.

"Shut up," said Mel.

"Well, is it so much to ask for my house to be cleaned once in a while?"

"Why don't you try gaining 25 extra pounds and have back pains and no ambition. Then you tell me if you're able to clean the house."

"I don't think it's asking too much. Alex, do you clean the house?"

"Actually, Dave cleans it for me because of me having to take it easy," she said.

"See? Her husband is nice enough to do the cleaning for her. Why can't you be nice and do the same?"

"Because I work," said John.

"You're such an asshole," said Mel as she walked into the living room.

"Hormones," said John.

"I don't know," said Alex, "if a man said that to me I would be pretty upset pregnant or not." Alex walked away from John and went to hang out with Mel.

While Mel and Alex were hanging out with each other. John and Dave were hanging out with each other in the kitchen. "And why am I away from my wife?" asked Dave.

"Because I don't want to face Mel," said John.

"Just because you don't want to face Mel doesn't mean I don't' want to face my wife. I would like to spend New Year's Eve with her. And what's up with you and Mel anyway. Usually you two are down each other's throats."

"It's her hormones, Dave. They are off the charts. I told you. It's like walking on eggshells around her. Just wait until Alex gets that way. You'll know what I'm going through."

"Alex is already emotional," said Dave, "she cries a lot."

"Wait until that crying turns into anger. You won't do anything right. You'll paint the baby's nursery the wrong color. Even though it's pink it's not the right pink. No matter what it is everything you do is wrong and everything you say will upset her."

"It can't be that bad, John," said Dave.

"It is."

"I don't see Alex getting like that. She does yoga and that helps keep her calm. The doctor suggested it. Although I don't now how much that yoga is going to help her when I tell her I signed a 2 year contract working full time for WWE again."

"And you didn't tell her?"

"No," said Dave. "And she has no idea either."

"She's going to kill you," said John. "When she finds our you're not doing part-time she is going to kill you."

"And Vince is putting the belt on me in April which means more traveling and more appearances…"

"And less time for Alex. She is going to kill you. When do you plan on telling her?"

"I don't know. When I know she's not going to rip my throat out."

"She's pregnant… chances are that's how she's going to react. I told you everything you do or say is wrong to a pregnant woman and you just opened a big can of wrong. You're in trouble."

"I don't think she'll be that upset," said Dave.

"You want to bet? She is going to eat you alive. And if I were you I wouldn't wait too long to tell her."

"I won't. I just want to make sure the time is right."

"Which in your language means you're not going to tell her and she's going to find out on her own and that means she is going to be even more upset," said John. "Dave, do yourself a favor and tell her soon."

"I will," he said. "I just don't know how to."

"You just tell her. Don't make it difficult," said John.

"I'm not. I just don't know how to tell her about it all," said Dave as Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Tell who what?" asked Alex.

"Nothing, Baby," he said pulling her over to him.

"You're acting weird," she said.

"I'm not acting weird. I'm just crazy in love with you," he said as he kissed her lips. He then whispered in her ear, "how about after our guests leave you and me celebrate my craziness and the new year?"

"All right," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her one more time before they headed into the living room. It was almost midnight and they stood around waiting for the ball to drop in New York City in Times Square.

As the countdown began they each chanted a long with it. The ball was getting lower and lower to the new year and finally it dropped and they rang out, "Happy New Year!" Dave and Alex kissed each other as John and Mel kissed each other.

"And here's to a great year," said Dave before he kissed Alex again.

"A great year," she said with a smile.

***A/N: Glenda is playing mind games with the girls but isn't Dave kind of playing mind games with Alex? He should just tell her. He already went behind her back and signed the contract he minds well stop playing games with her and tell her the truth. Donna and John both told him to tell her but it's not like John is in any position to talk since he did belittle Mel. Trouble is rising there. And DAve almost got caught twice talking about the contract..so what did you think? Please review. **


	75. Chapter 75

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you. **

A few days later Dave and Alex were packing up what they needed for their stay in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Dave had yet to tell Alex about his new contract or the championship reign that was waiting for him in April. He was going to wait until the last minute possible to tell her because for this month they weren't going to worry about wrestling or championships. They were going to worry about the baby, the movie and themselves. Dave just hoped that with filming the movie he would still have time to spend with Alex. He wasn't sure of what his shooting schedule was going to be but he knew he had to spend a lot of time training on doing martial arts with Marrese Crump. He wasn't sure what to expect when it came to filming and time. "So after our appointment today," said Alex, "and we know the sex of the baby do you want to do some shopping?"

"Sure," said Dave, "Because once the doctor tells us it's a boy, I'll be more than ready to get cute boy outfits."

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" asked Alex as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"I just have a feeling," he said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just moving around a lot!"

"That's good because as long as it's moving the better chance we have for it to show its parts."

"I don't know," said Alex, "because this time of day is its most active time. It will chill out soon."

"Drink lots of ice water. It will keep it moving," said Dave with a smile. He put his hand on her stomach and said, "You're really getting big. I swear you got bigger in the last couple days."

"Gee thanks," said Alex.

"I wasn't being mean. I was just saying. I think your pregnancy belly is cute. And I bet the baby is nice and cozy in there. Aren't you, Lil' Homie?"

"Well. Let's hope Lil' Homie doesn't get too cozy in there. I would like for it to come out around the time its due and not too much later," she said. "My back is starting to hurt already."

"I can rub your back for you if you want me to," he said.

"Please," she said.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"My lower back," she said sitting down on the bed taking a break from packing.

"Okay," he said as he sat down next to her and started rubbing her back. His back rub was making Alex's back feel much better. At times her back pain had gotten so bad that she felt like it was going to break in half and she still had a while to go yet and a lot more growing to do. "How does that feel?" he asked as he continued rubbing her back.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Baby. I want to make this pregnancy thing a lot easier for you."

"Speaking of you being involved," said Alex, "I was thinking about going to some birthing classes and parenting classes. I think it would be good if you went to parenting classes with me and to birthing classes."

"What are birthing classes?" asked Dave as he continued to rub her back.

"They're classes that go over pain management during childbirth, breathing techniques and the types of births. My Ob/GYN suggested it to me. I think it would be a good idea," she said.

"When do I have time to go to birthing classes when I'm working?"

"On your days off. I found a class that's Thursday evenings. That works out perfectly."

"Okay," said Dave. "If you really think we should go then we'll go."

"I do," said Alex. "Especially since I've never been through this before. It's all new to me."

"Are you scared?"

"Kinda. I don't know. I think it's the pain that scares me the most."

"I can't tell you anything about that because I never experienced it before," he said with a laugh, "but I would imagine it hurts. You're pushing on average an 8 lb baby out of a hole that's the size of a dime. I would assume it's quite painful."

"Throw contractions in with that. I remember when Rosalia was in labor with Rosey. She screamed and screamed. It was terrifying. It sounds like it can do a lot of damage down there. Just a question how much did Keilani and Athena weigh at birth?"

"Keilani was a peanut. She was 6 lbs 10 ounces but Athena she was a porker. She was 9 lbs. 2 oz. She was a chubby baby. All the newborn clothes we bought for her.. Only lasted a month before she was in 3-6 months.."

"Damn," said Alex, "that's just down right scary."

"You have nothing to be scared of. You're tiny the baby could take after you and be a peanut."

"I hope. Pain and me don't mix well."

"I think you'll do fine," said Dave. "And I'm sure the labor and delivery will go great."

"Thanks. You're making me feel a little better about it," she said.

"You're welcome. I'm just doing my job by being a supportive and encouraging husband."

"You read the book!"

"Yes, I did," said Dave. "I need to know what my job is as the baby's daddy. I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"After the baby is born are you going back to work as my manager?"

"Probably not," she said. "I think I just want to stay home and take care of the baby. The road is no place for a baby but that doesn't mean the baby and me won't go to a couple shows."

"Okay. I was just checking. I figured you'd be done but I just wanted to make sure."

"All right," said Alex. "I just think it's better for me to keep the baby off the road. Plus if you're only working part-time.. Why do you need a manager?"

"I guess you're right," said Dave. "It would just be nice to have my hot wife in my corner again. I'm kind of struggling without you."

"I've been watching the show. You've been doing great..all except this fake injury thing. So you suffer a broken nose and it puts you out for a month? That's kind of stupid."

"It's happened to someone before," said Dave. "And besides a fake injury is better than a real injury. Real injuries suck. The worst part of it is Vince doesn't provide a specific health insurance for his employees. They have to purchase their own. Wouldn't it make sense for him to provide health insurance given the line of work?"

"Yeah but at the same time you make enough money to purchase your own health insurance and you don't have to use one that you don't want. Plus all states are different if you have a company where most of your employees come from different states you're not going to offer health insurance."

"I never looked at it that way," said Dave. "but I guess you're right. I always assumed it was because Vince was cheap but that makes a lot of sense."

"Well, Vince is a little cheap…and you know how he is about the money.."

"He's all about the money!"

"I have to say the product is well marketed. It's pretty much global."

"You're right," said Dave. "You know what I would love?"

"What?"

"To have a Wrestlemania out of the country. I mean people from other countries travel to the US to come to see Wrestlemania live. Just one. In Mexico or something I don't know."

"That would work but at the same time time differences play a factor so Mexico would be the only acceptable factor because all other acceptable countries are hours ahead of us..which means when it's night here it's day there. I don't know. It would be cool. Where is Mania this year?"

"New Orleans, Louisiana," he said.

"Cool," said Alex. "I assume you're working it?"

"Of course. Vince may have mentioned I have a match. He wasn't specific but I have a match."

"I figured," said Alex.

"This is the first time New Orleans has ever hosted a Wrestlemania so history is going to be made."

"Isn't history made EVERY year?"

"Yeah. I guess so," he said with a smile. "I guess we should finish packing before the doctor's office because we leave tomorrow morning and I want to spend the night with the girls since I won't see them for a while."

"Good idea," said Alex as she got up, "and thank-you for the back rub."

"No problem," he said. "Does your back feel better?"

"Much," she said before she went back to packing. "So what are we doing with the girls tonight?"

"I don't know. Going out to eat and going to see a movie probably. Anything they want to do."

"Cool," she said.

They continued packing their clothes and stuff they would need for Louisiana before they left for the doctor's office. Dave pulled his hummer into the OB/GYN parking lot and parked the car closest to the building that he could. He got out of the car and walked over to let Alex out of the car. They were both really excited for this appointment. It had been the one they were looking most forward to because they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Dave was hoping for a boy while Alex was hoping for a girl. Everyday she would talk to her mom and her mom would ask her how she was doing so Alex would tell her the things going on and stuff about the baby. Sylvia judging by old wives tales guessed that the baby was a girl and Alex could swear she felt it was a girl but neither were 100% sure so they were anxious to know if they were right or wrong. Even thought Dave and Alex were hoping for one or the other in the end it didn't matter to them all they wanted was a healthy baby. "So are you ready to find out you're wrong?" asked Dave as he opened the door for her.

"No because I know I'm not wrong. Are you ready to find out you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. I'm never wrong."

"That's an understatement," said Alex as she signed in. "Besides my family needs girls. Remember my mom only had one girl and three boys..she wants a granddaughter."

"And I need boys," he said as they walked over to the chairs to sit down. "I need a son to pass the legacy on to."

"2nd generation superstar," said Alex, "but you'll have to wait for that because this one is a girl."

"You think," said Dave, "you don't really know."

"You'll see," said Alex.

"No. You'll see," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "At least Athena got used to the idea of being a big sister. I think she'll be a good one."

"There's 11 years between them..I would hope she wouldn't be jealous of a baby."

"11 years," said Dave, "this is like starting over for me."

"You're right," said Alex. "It's okay though because a lot of things have changed since Athena was a baby so it would have been like starting all over again anyway."

"That's true too. I am looking forward to being a new daddy all over again."

"I can't wait to have the baby. I'm so excited to hold it in my arms."

"Alex Bautista," called the nurse. Dave and Alex got up and followed the nurse to the back. Since it was just an ultrasound appointment the nurse didn't weigh Alex or make her urinate in a cup. She led them to the ultrasound room. "Dad, you can have a seat over here," she said pointing to a chair. Dave walked over and sat down in the chair. "And Mom, this is a gown for you. I need you to take off everything."

"Okay," said Alex as she took the gown from her.

"Are you two going to find out the sex today?"

"If we can," said Alex with a smile.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I want a girl," said Alex, "but my husband wants a boy."

"Well, judging by your stomach I would say it's a girl but that's just an old wives tale. It could be a boy too."

"I think it's a girl," said Alex.

"It won't be long before you two know," said the nurse. "and Alex, the doctor will be in shortly," she said before she walked out of the room.

Alex stripped down and put the gown on and sat up on the cold table. "It's really cold," she said. "It's cold in here period."

"It is kind of chilly," said Dave. "And I didn't like that nurse too much."

"Why because she said it looks like a girl?"

"No. She just had a little attitude. You can't say bye before you leave the room or ask how someone is? I think it's just rude."

"It is but whatever. I don't let it get to me."

"You're too nice," said Dave.

"I know," she replied as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

A tall slim male doctor walked into the room. Alex had never seen him before. "Hello, Alexandra," he said. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," she said.

"That's great! I am Dr. Avery I'm going to do your ultrasound today."

"Okay," said Alex. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said with a smile. "And you must be Mr. Bautista?"

"Yes but you can call me, Dave," he said as he shook his hand.

"Okay, Dave. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So how far along are we?"

"17 weeks," said Alex.

"You still have a while to go yet," he said as he put gloves on. "Are you getting excited?"

"Very," said Alex. "I can't wait!"

"And what about you, Dave? Are you getting excited?"

"Pretty much," he said with a smile.

"Is this baby your first?"

"It's my first," said Alex, "but it's my husband's third."

"Alexandra, I just need you to lay back but first do you go by something else?"

"Alex," she said.

"Okay, Alex, can you lay back for me?"

"Sure," she said laying back. "Are you doing external or internal?"

"Internal because it is more accurate. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity is good," he said with a smile, "So Dave, you've been down this road before?"

"A couple times," said Dave.

"How old are your kids?"

"11 and 13," he said.

"Girls or Boys?"

"They're both girls," he said.

"So I bet you're hoping that this one is a boy?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "It would be nice."

"I know the feeling. My wife is pregnant with our 4th baby. We have 3 girls 2, 4 and 6. I wanted the 4th and final baby to be a boy but no such luck it's a girl. She's due around the end of April."

"Thanks for destroying my hopes," said Dave.

"It could be different for you," he said. "Are you two interested in the sex?" he asked turning on the ultrasound machine.

"Absolutely," said Alex.

"I'll see what I can do," said Dr. Avery as he took the probe. He told Alex to put her legs up so that her feet were in the stirrups. Dave moved over and took Alex's hand as the doctor put the condom on the probe and put gel on it. He inserted it into Alex and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. It was one of her least favorite things. He moved it around until he found the baby. "And there it is," he said pointing to the screen. "It looks very healthy and it seems to be growing great. It's showing 17 weeks and 3 days."

"Good," said Alex. "That's where it should be."

"So do you two have any names picked out?"

"We only have girl names picked out," said Dave, "Olivia, Chelsea, Chloe and Sydney."

"Those are pretty names. My daughters are Isabella, Sophia, Chloe and the baby is going to be Riley."

"Isabella is pretty," said Dave. "I really like that name."

"I don't," said Alex. "Because nicknames for that are Izzy and Bella. I don't like either and I don't think Isabella is a pretty name. No offense, Dr. Avery."

"None taken," he said, "we all have our opinions and besides my mother in law picked it out. I wasn't a fan."

"My mother in law is trying to pick out names."

"Don't let her," he said.

"I wasn't planning on it," said Dave with a laugh.

The doctor moved the probe around and showed the baby's face. "There's the face," he said as the baby's face was on the screen.

"Aw," said Alex. "It's so cute." The doctor then showed a profile of the baby's face and the first thing Alex said was, "Dave, it has your nose."

"It does," said Dave with a smile. "Cute."

The doctor moved to show the baby's hands. The baby had one arm up by its face and the other one was down by its side. The baby had its hand covering the left cheek. It was a precious sight. Alex cried as she saw her baby. Dave couldn't help but to be a little teary eyed as well. It just amazed him that something so precious was growing inside of his wife. The doctor then showed the baby's stomach and went down lower. "Uh oh," he said.

"What?" asked Alex as she looked at the screen.

"The baby doesn't want us to know what it is," he said. "Look how it has its legs closed," he said pointing to the screen.

"Aw. It has its legs crossed," said Alex, "look, Dave."

"I see," he said.

"I'm going to try to get it to move so that we might get a glimpse of its parts but I can't make any promises," said Dr. Avery. He poked at the baby but it wouldn't budge. He kept poking at the baby until it did a flip flop and put its bottom up but never uncrossed its legs in the process. He poked at the baby again and it moved but would not allow its parts to be shown. He had disturbed the baby and its once so precious pose wasn't there anymore. "It's stubborn," he said. "I don't think it's going to let us see."

"It would be our kid that's stubborn," said Alex. "Already."

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Avery. "Maybe at your next ultrasound we'll be able to see."

"I hope," said Alex. "The suspense is killing me."

"It might just be shy," said Dr. Avery. "Either way it's not showing us anything today. Do you want me to print pictures off?"

"Yes, Please," said Alex with a smile. They were both disappointed because they wanted to know the sex but obviously the baby didn't want them to know. It was obviously making them sweat it out but they did learn it had Dave's nose. The doctor printed pictures off and handed them to Alex as he removed the probe. He helped Alex sit up and then removed the condom off the probe. He threw it away and then removed his gloves to wash his hands.

"Well, that's all for today," he said, "I will see you back here around 24 weeks for your next ultrasound. And hopefully then the baby will be more cooperative," he said.

"I hope so," said Alex.

"Me too," said Dave. "It's probably a girl. It's so stubborn it wouldn't surprise me."

"Or it's a boy," said Alex, "and he's just hiding his parts."

"Let me tell you about Bautista boys.. They have nothing to hide. They let it out in the open for everyone to see," he said.

"That's classy," said Alex.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two today. I look forward to seeing you back here in 7 weeks. You can just schedule your next appointment with the receptionist. Have a good day."

"Thank-you. You too," said Alex.

"Thank-you," he said as he walked out of the room. Alex got down from the table and took off her gown.

"I still can't believe you're that big at 4 months," said Dave. "There is only one right?"

"You just saw him poke at the baby to make it move. Did you see another one?"

"No," said Dave as he helped Alex keep her balance to get her pants on.

"Well, his poking got it upset because now it's kicking and moving like crazy. Why couldn't it have done that a few minutes ago?" asked Alex as she put her shirt on. "And I mean it is upset," she said putting her hand on her stomach. "It has never moved this much."

"I'm sure it will calm down," said Dave as he took her hand as they walked out of the room. They went up to the receptionist and scheduled their next ultrasound and then they headed home.

When they walked into the house they were greeted by Donna. "So boy or girl?"

"We don't know," said Alex.

"What?"

"It was being stubborn," said Dave shutting the door. "It wouldn't let us see anything. The doctor even poked at it to get it moving but still we saw nothing."

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Donna, "but did you two get pictures?"

"Of course," said Alex with a smile. She pulled the sonogram pictures out of her pocket and handed them to Donna.

Donna flipped through them and saw the one with the profile of the baby's face. "It has mine and Dave's nose. I bet it looks like Dave," she said.

"Probably," said Alex. "But we will find out once it's born. This one is my favorite," she said pointing to the one where the baby had its hand by its face.

"That is precious," said Donna.

Athena walked into the door way and said, "what are you looking at?"

"Sonograms of your baby brother or sister," said Dave.

"You still don't know?" asked Athena.

"Nope. It wouldn't let us know."

"I think it's a girl," she said looking at the pictures. "I don't know how to look at these things!"

"Here," said Donna. "This is the baby's head and here's the baby's legs." She said pointing it out to Athena.

"Oh. I see now. It's really tiny."

"It still has a lot of growing to do," said Alex, "but it's right on track. That makes me happy after having the high blood pressure. I would have been worried if it would have measured less."

"That's good," said Donna. "I'm glad it's growing like it should. I was worried too. I'm still worried. When do you go to the OB/GYN for an office visit again?"

"Not until I'm 20 weeks," she said.

"Okay. Make sure they check you out for signs of preeclampsia."

"I will," said Alex.

"Where's Keilani?" asked Dave.

"She's in her room," said Athena.

"Oh. I wanted to go out to dinner and to go see a movie tonight since we're leaving tomorrow for Baton Rouge."

"Cool!" said Athena. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go," said Dave.

"Can we go to get burgers and fries?"

"If that's what you want," said Dave, "Is that all right, Alex?"

"Of course," she said. "As long as I don't get ice water spilled on me again."

"That was pretty bad but at least you won't be a polygamist anymore."

"Yeah. My polygamy days are done. I'm a one man woman," she said as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Good because I couldn't share my beautiful wife with another man," he said kissing her lips.

"I'm glad that you two are still in your honeymoon phase," said Donna. "It's good to see you getting along."

"We have nothing to fight about," said Alex. "Right, Baby?"

"Right," said Dave as he kissed her lips one last time.

***A/N: I don't know why Dave has to keep lying to Alex. He did it at least 3 times in this chapter. Come on Dave..dont' wait too long..don't want Cena or Orton telling her do you? lol. Although he lied to her he did redeem himself by being an encouraging and supportive husband to her. He gave her a back rub..that's major brownie points. Kudos to Dave. And does it surprise you the baby was stubborn and wouldn't show its parts? Not a big surprise. So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read. Oh..and Alex doesn't like the name Isabella already..hmm..that's interesting. lol. **


	76. Chapter 76

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you. = ) **

After a 6 hour drive Dave and Alex arrived in Baton Rouge, Louisiana at the apartment they would be staying in for the next month. Dave parked the car outside the building as they got out of the car. "An apartment building?" asked Alex, "Really?"

"It's what they told me," said Dave taking her hand and walking toward the door.

"Why not just a hotel? I mean one apartment for a whole month? That's kind of pointless isn't it?"

"I guess they want us to be comfortable," he said showing her the key.

"A hotel would be just as comfortable."

"Yeah but this apartment isn't too far from where we're filming," he said.

"Whatever you say. I just think an apartment is a bit much."

"So you're telling me you would rather stay in a hotel room than stay in this apartment," he said opening the door allowing Alex to walk in first.

"Wow," she said looking around. It was fairly big for an apartment. She walked inside and the floors were hardwood. The living room was furnished with a beautiful white couch and a white arm chair that matched. There was also a white love seat that matched the set. There was a wooden desk in the corner of the room with a flat screen computer on it along with a printer. There was a flat screen TV located across from the couch complete with a DVD player. "This is amazing!" She walked into the kitchen. It had a decent size oven and stove, there was a wooden table in the middle of the kitchen, a big refrigerator and the cabinets and drawers were filled with pots, pans, plates and eating utensils.

"Follow me," he said, "this is the best part." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

She walked in to see a nice size bed, complimented by two wooden dressers one that had a mirror attached to it. Dave showed her the closet and she was in heaven. It wasn't as big as her closet in Tampa but it was big enough for a month. "Wow. I think this is better than staying in a hotel room. It's beautiful. How much did it cost you?"

"Nothing. This is what they provided for us."

"Nice," she said.

"There's a hot tub too but you're not allowed in hot tubs so we'll just forget about that."

"That kind of sucks but the apartment is great!"

"I figured you'd like it," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't' like it. I LOVE it," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful and not too bad for a month."

"I know I was expecting something smaller and less cozy but it works," he said as he kissed her lips. "And it's private that's the best part. No kids and no mothers. Just you and me. It's been a while since it was just you and me."

"It has," she said. "Do you want to celebrate?"

"Absolutely," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. He moved her over to the bed and it wasn't long before they were celebrating their time alone.

After they were finished celebrating Dave and Alex were laying in the bed. Dave was holding her and slowly running his fingertips over her arm. "Are you going to come watch me film tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it," she said. "What time do you start filming?"

"I start around 7 in the morning and I'm done by 12 but I have to do some martial arts training for my fight scene."

"You have a fight scene? Don't they usually have stunt people for that?"

"Usually but I'm sure I can handle it," he said. "Are you worried?"

"Not at all. I know you can do it, Baby," she said turning to face him. "Are you the main character?"

"No. I should be but I'm not. RVD is."

"Isn't he a big stoner?"

"Yeah," said Dave with a smile.

"I'm sure his acting is going to be amazing," said Alex in a sarcastic tone. "I didn't like him working for WWE a few years ago."

"He has an I'm better than everyone attitude going on. He hates Vince now."

"A lot of people hate Vince and I can see why," said Alex.

"He's still my boss," said Dave.

'I know but he's not my boss and I don't like him. He has no family values and he doesn't expect others to either. It's fine what he believes but that's not for everyone."

"Vince doesn't need family values or have to take time off to be with family when everyone in his family has a job with WWE. And Stephanie brings his grandchildren on the road with her so he's got it made but for people like me it's hard because my wife doesn't travel with me much anymore and my daughters are at home. I feel like I never see them."

"That's because you're always working and you're home what 2-3 days a week? I can see how you would feel that way," she said. "And why does Stephanie have to take those kids with her on the road? That's so unstable. I like Rory and Murphy but really life on the road isn't any way for a child to live," said Alex.

"You don't like Stephanie do you?"

"No. I think she's an idiot. I'm glad I don't work with her anymore."

"You're cute when you get upset," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I guess I should get our stuff in here so we can get comfortable."

"I think we already got comfortable," she said running her fingertips over his chest.

"I would say so," he said with a smile, "But we really should get our stuff in here and then get more comfortable."

"All right," she said.

"And I want to take you to meet the other people in the movie. Do you want to do that?"

"Sure," said Alex sitting up. "And then can we get something to eat. I am starving."

"Of course we can," he said touching her stomach. "You're so beautiful. I love it."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"And that smile just takes my breath away. I'm glad you're Mrs. Alexandra Bautista."

"Thanks. I'm glad I am too," she said smiling.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"I want to do so much more than that but I have to get us settled in," he said getting out of bed.

"I know," said Alex. "It's okay. We had some fun today." She got out of bed and they both put their clothes back on. "But we can always have some fun later."

"I'm down for that," he said. "We definitely will."

"We're still newlyweds!" she said with a laugh as they walked out of the bedroom.

"We are," he said, "so what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Take out," said Alex. "Just pizza and hot sauce."

"Pizza and hot sauce?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. It just sounds good. And lots of pepperonis," she said "and sausage."

"I guess that's better than Chinese food."

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm not really in a Chinese food mood today."

"All right. I'm going to go get the stuff and bring it inside and then we'll order the pizza. And how about instead of meeting the cast we sit and watch a movie together?"

"Okay," said Alex. "I like that idea better," she said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Me too," he said. "I want to enjoy this time alone together and make the best of it," he said as he kissed her forehead before he went outside to get their things out of the car. While he was getting the stuff Alex walked around the apartment investigating stuff. It was smaller than she was used to but it was all so beautiful. She was going to enjoy her time there for the month.

Once Dave brought all their bags in he helped Alex carry them to the bedroom. He took the heavier ones while she carried the lighter ones. "What the hell is in this bag?" he asked carrying it into the bedroom.

"My shoes," she said.

"You have a whole suitcase for shoes?"

"Yeah," she said.

"That's ridiculous," he said.

"Oh yeah? How many shoes did you bring?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Thought so."

In the bedroom Alex started unpacking her things and putting them in drawers. She put all her shoes in the closet and hung her dresses up in the closet. Dave was doing the same thing. "I guess I'm just as bad as you with the clothes and shoes," he said.

"We're both high maintenance," said Alex from the bathroom as she put her gel, hair straightener, curling iron, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and other stuff in the bathroom. "It's all good."

"So what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni and sausage pizza," she said. "And can you order hot wings with blue cheese too. Oh and French fries with vinegar?"

"All that?" he asked.

"I'm hungry and it all sounds so good," she said.

"Sure," he said. "A pepperoni and sausage pizza, hot wings with blue cheese and French fries with vinegar."

"Right," she said, "Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," he said looking for a pizza place close to them in the phonebook. When he found one he called and ordered their food. He went to pick it up and got a soda for them with the meal. They sat and ate their food as they watched a movie they ordered off of On Demand and enjoyed their quiet evening together.

The next day Dave took Alex to the sight to watch the filming of the movie. He took her around introducing her to people. The first person he introduced her to was David DeFalco. "Hey, Dave," said DeFalco.

"Hey, David. What's up?"

"Not much. Ready to get filming under way today. You don't have much filming today. We're just doing the part where Bobby finds Big Ronnie and asks him for help. So you don't have a long day."

"I know," said Dave, "I want to introduce you to my wife. David, this is Alex and Alex this is the director David."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," she said shaking his hand.

"Is it okay if she watches today?"

"That's fine. She is more than welcome," he said.

"Thanks, Man."

"No problem so what are you going to do after you finish your scene?"

"Train with Marrese and go over our fight scene."

"Good. Good." he said. "I'm going to go walk around to make sure everyone is ready. Alex go ahead and help yourself to anything and make yourself comfortable and congratulations on the baby."

"Thank-you," she said.

"No problem," he said before he walked away.

"He seems nice," said Alex.

"He is a cool guy," said Dave. "You want to meet Ja Rule?"

"As in 'Put it on Me' Ja Rule?"

"Yeah," said Dave with a smile.

"Hell yeah. I am a big fan," she said. "A really big fan."

"All right," said Dave with a smile. "Don't get star struck but he's coming this way."

"I'm not star struck and I won't be either."

"All right," he said.

"Was I star struck when I met you?"

"You didn't even know who I was when we met. You just thought I was some good looking guy that saved your life."

"Actually, I believe I called you the hot guy that saved my life. The hot guy with the nice dimples."

"That's right you fell in love with my dimples while I fell in love with your eyes."

"Actually I fell in love with how sweet you were the dimples were just an added bonus," she said with a smile.

Ja Rule finally walked up and said, "Hey, Batista. What's up?"

"Not much, Man," said Dave. "Ja, I want you to meet my wife, Alex."

"Hey, Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm a really big fan of yours. I love your music."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "That's funny because I'm a really big fan of your husband."

"That's cool," said Alex. "He's a pretty good wrestler. I'm proud of him."

"He is pretty awesome. When's the next title reign?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Dave. "Whenever Vince gives me one but with the baby coming I don't have time for a title reign."

"You two are having a baby?"

"Yes," said Dave with a smile. "In June."

"That's awesome, Man. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders. "So are you filming today?"

"Not today. I'll film tomorrow," he said.

"Oh. I only have one scene to film today and then it's off to train with Marrese."

"Is Marrese here?"

"Not today. He wont' be here until tomorrow. I'm going over to an old gym so we can work on some martial arts stuff and some of our fight scene."

"I heard that's going to be pretty intense. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too so I want it to be perfect. It's one of the last scenes in the movie. It's like wrestling. We have to end it with the audience wanting more."

"That's right, Man," said Ja Rule. "I'm sure anything with you and Crump is going to be breathtaking."

"I'm hoping," said Dave. "It's one thing to do it in the ring but in a movie it's completely different."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks," said Dave as RVD came up to him. "Hey, Rob."

"Hey, Dave. Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"That's good. And who is this beautiful woman?"

"Rob, this is my wife Alex, Alex this is Rob."

"Nice to meet you," said Rob extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alex shaking his hand. She wasn't too fond of him but she was being nice since they were sitting on the set of a movie where he was the main character and Alex wasn't the type of person to be rude to anyone.

"Did you hear, Dave? I'm going to the Rumble this year. I'm just a surprise entry."

"That's cool," said Dave. "Vince wants me there."

"I know I heard about.."

"The baby," said Dave. "You heard about the baby," he gave Rob a look telling him not to mention him winning the Rumble or going on to Wrestlemania.

"Oh yeah. I heard about the baby. Congratulations," said Rob.

"Thanks," said Dave giving him a relieved look.

"All right, Gentlemen, it's time to start this thing," said DeFalco. "Rob, I need you first. Let's go. Places everyone."

"What was that all about?" asked Alex.

"What?"

"What did he hear about that you cut him off?"

"Nothing. He said the baby."

"No you said the baby. He was going to say something about the Rumble. Is there something I don't know about?"

"No," said Dave. "I don't know anything about the Rumble except that I'm in the match. I might win but I doubt it."

"Oh," said Alex. "So why didn't you just let him say what he was going to say?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

"Don't hide stuff from me, Dave. I don't like being lied to and if there's anything you need to tell me you better tell me now."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Alex. Everything is good."

"All right," said Alex not fully believing him but she didn't feel like dealing with confrontation so she let it go.

After about an hour it was finally Dave's turn to do his scene. As they changed the scenery around Dave prepared himself for the scene where he's sitting in the club with the girl. "Don't get mad, Alex, please, it's just acting."

"Get mad for what?" she asked.

"The girl that's going to be topless next to me in the scene."

"That's disgusting," said Alex.

"Hey. It is what it is," he said. "Do you promise you won't get upset?"

"I promise," she said, "because at the end of the day I know you're coming home with me and that's all that matters."

"And trust me, this girl has NOTHING on you."

"That's good to know," said Alex with a smile. "Have fun," she said.

"Love you," he said as he kissed her lips before he went to film.

Alex took a seat to watch and just like Dave had said a topless woman did sit next to him. "ACTION!" yelled the director.

The scene started out with Dave on the phone yelling at someone about an alcohol order that had gone wrong. He was yelling into the phone making threats. He hung up the phone and said to the topless girl next to him, "I must look like some big asshole everybody wants to f**k." and then he made a face. The girl started laughing.

"CUT!" yelled DeFalco. "What is so funny?"

"It's just how he said it," said the girl. "His expression makes me laugh."

"Well, don't laugh," he said. Alex had to admit it was pretty funny to see his facial expression but at the same time the girl needed to be serious.

"I'll try," she said. The director told them to take it from the top and once again she laughed at the same part. She got another comment from the director and they started it over again and when they got to the same part she laughed again. They kept doing it over and over again. On the 9th attempt when she laughed you could tell the director lost his patience. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm trying."

"Obviously you're not trying hard enough. What is so F**king funny about his facial expression?"

"I don't know," she said, "it's just cute."

"You do know his wife is sitting right here watching right? I don't think she appreciates you saying that."

"I'm not in it," said Alex. "She joins a million other women out there that think he's cute. It's no big deal but I do wish she would get serious and stop laughing."

"See? Even she's getting annoyed with you. Just do it correctly and we can be done."

"All right. I'll try," she said.

"Try a little harder!" he yelled. "Now we're going to take it from the top."

Dave let out a groan and said, "Please just do this right so we can move on. I have a training session that I'm late for because you're not taking it seriously."

"Fine," she said. "Let's go."

"All right," said DeFalco. "ACTION!" They did the scene for the 10th time and finally she didn't laugh and Rob was able to come in and do his thing. There were no more problems and they were finally able to get through Dave's scene. "And that's a wrap!" said DeFalco. "Thank-you, Dave for your patience."

"No problem," said Dave walking over. "I don't know what was so funny about my facial expression but it must have been funny."

"Well, it was kind of funny," said Alex, "but not after the 3rd time. That's when the entire scene was getting old."

"I was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again," he said. "I just wanted to get that part over with."

"I was so happy when she didn't laugh that I didn't care that she looked like she was holding back a laugh. I just wanted to get Rob in there to do his thing."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah," he said, "go work with Marrese and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Dave. "You ready, Al?"

"Yeah, Baby," she said.

"See ya," he said.

"Bye, Dave. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as him and Alex walked out of the building. "So what did you think?" he asked opening her car door.

"It was interesting," she said before he shut her door. He walked over and got into the driver's seat.

"What was interesting about it?"

"Everything and I was right.. Rob sucks at acting."

"That's mean, Alex."

"It's not mean if it's the truth. I just think he sucks as an actor of course I haven't seen the entire movie but from what I saw he sucks."

"Not as much as that girl that made us do the scene 10 times."

"That was disgusting. I don't even get why that needed to be there. It was random. It was like you were just hanging out and she's just randomly there topless. Tell me what was the point of that?"

"I don't know. I didn't write the movie."

"I thought you did good even though you said the F word every other word. I don't know I just feel like you should be the star. What is the point of this movie? And are you supposed to be a good guy or a bad guy? That part has me so confused."

"You'll have to wait and see the entire thing," he said putting his hand on her leg. "I thought I would be the star but I'm not and that's okay because at least my foot is in the door."

"I guess that's a good thing that you got your foot in the door."

"I really want to have an acting career some day. Do you think I'm good enough for that?"

"I think you are. You know how to sell stuff. I mean I can't see you being a good guy in movies maybe like a thug or a mobster. I can see you being a criminal but not a good guy. Guys your size just don't' make good, good guys."

"The Rock made that movie 'The Game Plan' that wasn't too bad."

"It wasn't but I don't see you as the family movie type of guy. You're much better as the bad guy. Are you sure you want to do movies?"

"I'm sure. I'm hoping to get into the movies so I can leave the company."

"Dave, who are you trying to fool? You're never going to leave WWE you don't have it in you. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't work a part time schedule. You are too passionate and you love that business too much to walk away from it . I don't ever see that happening."

"I do love it but there comes a time for everything to come to an end. I want to get out while I can still walk so I can play with our kids and run with them. I want to get out before my body gives up on me."

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it," said Alex, "but I don't think I'll ever see it."

***A/N: at least Alex likes the apartment they're staying in. When is Dave going to realize his wife isn't stupid? She's starting to get suspicious..he should tell her..we all know Alex will blow up the longer he waits. And she doesn't believe he's ever going to leave the company. Alex didn't seem too happy with the topless girl sitting next to Dave in the movie and we know she doesn't like RVD but loves Ja Rule. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	77. Chapter 77

***I do not own anyone but Alexandra = ) **

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome..thank-you so much. = ) **

Dave pulled up to the old boxing gym that he was going to train at with Marrese. As he put the car in park he looked over at Alex and said, "You look bored. Are you?"

"No, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

Dave looked at the clock and said, "It's only 12:45 p.m. The day is only half over."

"I know but I'm just tired. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure? I can take you back the apartment if you want to take a nap."

"Nah. I'll be all right," she said, "I want to watch you train."

"Okay," he said, "but at any point you feel you need to leave let me know and we'll go."

"Okay, Baby, but I'll be fine."

"All right. If you feel you're all right lets go," said Dave getting out of the car. Alex followed him and got out of the car. Dave grabbed his bag of clothes for him to wear while he trained. He took Alex's hand and they walked into the gym together. They saw Marrese punching the punching bag as they walked in. "Hey, Marrese," said Dave.

He stopped punching the bag and removed his gloves. He walked toward them and said, "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was over shooting for the movie and that girl wouldn't stop laughing. We had to shoot the scene at least 10 times. That's why I'm late."

"You couldn't pick up a phone?"

"I could. I'm sorry," said Dave.

"You told me 12 and it's almost 1. If you want me to be your personal trainer you have got to show up on time and be professional."

"Okay," said Dave, "It won't happen again and if it does I will call you to tell you I'm running late."

"That's all I ask."

"I apologize, Man."

"It's cool. I understand. I bet DeFalco was pissed."

"He was. I'm surprised he didn't tell her that her acting sucks. Because it did. It was the worst acting I ever saw and the bitch didn't even have to say anything. She just had to sit there topless."

"Dave," said Alex. She couldn't believe the disrespect he just showed toward the girl from the movie. "you could be a little more polite."

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said. "but didn't her acting suck?"

"Yes," said Alex, "and so did RVD's acting."

"She doesn't like RVD being the star," said Dave.

"I see that," said Marrese.

"By the way, Marrese, this is my wife Alex and Alex this is my personal trainer Marrese."

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile.

"So are you ready to train?" asked Crump.

"Yeah," said Dave. "I just need to change into my shorts first."

"All right. Go ahead and do that while I get stuff ready."

"Okay. I'll be right back," said Dave as he walked to the locker room to change.

"Alex, you can sit down on one of the chairs if you want. Make yourself comfortable. I see that you're having a baby so why not sit down and give your feet a rest."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked over to a chair to sit down.

"So when are you due?" he asked getting out mats.

"June 19th," she said.

"That's cool. Is it your first?"

"Yeah. It's Dave's third but it's my first."

"That's cool. So are you excited about him doing this movie?"

"I guess," she said.

"You guess? You don't sound to enthusiastic about it."

"Oh I think it's exciting. I'm proud of him. He wants to get into acting so hopefully down the road more opportunities will open up for him."

"I'm sure they will," he said. "So he brought you to Louisiana with him?"

"Yeah. A month apart is too long."

"You two must have just gotten married," he said with a smile.

"We did 7 months ago," said Alex.

"And already having a baby?"

"Yeah. It was a wild night and it happened."

"I see. I guess that's pretty cool. Are you excited?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "So you're Dave's personal trainer?"

"Yeah. He came to me asking if I could train in martial arts. I was more than willing to help him out. He said he wants to get into MMA sometime in the future."

"MMA as in Mixed Martial Arts? Like Strikeforce and UFC?"

"Yeah. I take it you didn't know?"

"I had no idea but thanks for the heads up."

"Oops. Please don't get upset with him."

"I won't," said Alex as Dave came out into the gym with a pair of baby blue basketball shorts and no shirt. "So, Baby, how do you feel about MMA?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. I think it's pretty cool. It's something I would like to get into sometime down the road but I don't know for sure."

"I see. Don't you think it's a little dangerous? I mean it's not sports entertainment. Those hits are real."

"I know," he said, "I didn't say I was going to do it for sure. I said it was something I would like to get involved in sometime down the road. Do you not want me to get involved in it?"

"Not really," said Alex. "I think it's too dangerous. I don't care if you train for it I just don't' want you to get in there and have a fight with someone. I like your face. I don't' want to see it get messed up."

"That's cute," said Crump.

"It was," said Dave walking over to Alex. He took a seat next to her and took her hand, "if you don't want me to do it. Then I won't do it. I'll just focus on wrestling and movies. So do you want me to do it?"

"No, Baby, I don't."

"All right," he said, "if you don't want me to then I won't."

"Really?"

"Really," said Dave as he kissed her hand. "I love you and if you don't want me to do something then I'm not going to do it."

"I love you too and that means a lot to me," she said as she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately. She cupped his cheek as they kissed.

After a few minutes, Crump said, "I would hate to break this up but Dave I think it's time you started training and that we work on our fight scene."

"All right," said Dave as he broke the kiss. "I'll be back, Al," he said.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she watched her husband get ready to start training. She sat and watched Marrese work with Dave on his martial arts stuff. It was funny to watch at first because Marrese was so much faster than Dave but as Dave got the hang of it he started catching up. He had a look of concentration on his face that Alex thought was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She thought he looked so cute with his concentration look she had never seen him make that face before. They were going pretty hard at the training for about two hours before they took a break. When they finished their break they went over their fight scene for the movie. They were adding parts in to spice it up a little bit. Alex was impressed. It was looking pretty good except there were a few botches and they still had a lot of kinks to work out. Marrese explained what Dave was doing wrong while Dave was learning how to do his stunts better. They went over the fight scene about 5 times before they decided to call it quits for the day. They still had a lot of work to do because it was not up to the level it should be.

Dave walked over to Alex wiping the sweat off his face with the towel and said, "What did you think?"

"I was impressed. You did good. I think you can do better but you did pretty good."

"Thanks. I know. I can definitely do better. I need to do a lot more training and we need to do a lot more work," he said as Marrese came over.

"Yeah. We need to work on the fight scene. We have a few more weeks until we do it but it needs a lot of work. Our ideas are great but we need to get that fight up to where the audience wants more and feel that it's real."

"I know, Man. When I'm putting on a match in the ring the goal is to make it the best match of the night even the best match of the year. The goal is to make the audience want more and to give them that is this for real moment. It's what we aim for. If we can go out there and do that then we know we did our job right. I want to have people on the edge of their seats during our fight scene. I want them to say wow. We need to work on it everyday until we get it to that point."

"I like the way you thin, Dave, you're the easiest person I have ever worked with. It's like we get each other."

"We do," said Dave. "I know what you mean you know where I'm coming from. Our teamwork can make this scene AMAZING," he said.

"I agree," said Crump. "If we work at it everyday we'll make it the best fight scene a movie has ever shown."

"I'm down for that, Bro," said Dave.

"You're a hard worker. I can see we're going to do great things. Alex, are you sure you don't want this man to do MMA?"

"I'm sure," said Alex.

"He is promising."

"I know but I still think it's too dangerous. It's not like WWE it's so much more different. He's about to have a baby. I don't think getting into MMA is a good idea."

"Marrese, Alex is my wife and she's asking me not to do it for my safety so I'm going to listen to her."

"I get that," said Crump, "but you could do great things."

"He probably could but it's not worth the risk."

"Okay," said Crump. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for some training and to go over the fight scene."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," said Dave.

"Bye," said Alex, "it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," said Marrese as he shook Alex's hand. Dave went into the locker room to change and then Dave and Alex went back to the apartment to hang out and spend some time together.

A few weeks later the filming was coming to an end. Dave and Alex had the best time in Baton Rouge. They both thought it was a beautiful city and Alex had the idea she wanted to move there someday but wasn't quite sure when. Dave and Alex arrived at the spot to film the last scene of the movie. It was the fight scene between Crump and Dave. They had been working on their fight for the last few weeks and it was getting better and better. Alex was the only person that had actually seen what they had come up with and saw how amazing it would be but there was one spot in the fight that Dave never seemed to hit. It was frustrating for him because no matter how much he tried to hit that one spot he couldn't do it. The night before filming Dave and Crump had been going over the fight scene all night to tie up loose ends and for Dave to finally hit the spot but even then he still couldn't hit the spot. As Dave and Alex walked to the filming spot Alex asked, "Are you okay, Baby?"

"No. I'm frustrated because I just can't hit that spot. We tried it 100 times last night and I still can't hit it. Do you think we should cut it?"

"I don't if you haven't hit it yet I think you should. Do you want to cut it?"

"Not really."

"How many takes do you want to do on this scene today?"

"I don't know. One hopefully some of those hits and falls are pretty hard. I would only like to do them once."

"Then cut it."

"But I'm not sure I want to do that."

David DeFalco walked up to him and said, "Are you ready, Bautista?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he said.

"I'm looking forward to this big fight. Crump has been hyping it up for the last three weeks. He told me that you two came up with some creative stuff and some great moves."

"Yeah. We've been working our asses off for the last few weeks perfecting it except there is one spot I can't hit."

"Do you think you're going to hit it today?"

"I'm hoping," he said.

"Well, we're do the fight if you don't hit it on the second take you're going to cut it out."

"All right," said Dave.

"So is everyone ready?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"All right. Places everyone."

"Good luck, Baby," said Alex.

"Thanks," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went to take his place for the fight scene. Alex took a seat to watch. She watched the scene begin and finally it was Dave's turn to get involved. She watched as him and Crump began their fight. It had looked better than it ever had. She smiled as she watched him until he got to the spot that he could never hit. She held her breath and silently prayed that he would hit it. Finally as it happened he landed it the way he was supposed to. She let out a big sigh of relief and a big smile came across her face. She was happy that he finally did it. She couldn't have been prouder of him than she was at that moment. Her love for him was indescribable and words could not express how deep her love ran for him. It was a shame that he was never honest with his wife nor faithful to her. If she ever found that out she would be heartbroken because in her mind she had the perfect marriage and the perfect family to be.

As the fight scene died down and slowly came to an end David yelled, "And that's a wrap. Great Job everyone. Dave and Marrese I'm very impressed. Great work. You two had me on the edge of my seat. That was amazing. If that doesn't get the audience wanting more than I don't know what will."

"Thanks," said Dave.

"Thanks," said Crump. They each shook his hand.

"Wow. I am actually speechless," said David. "I don't even know what to say about that fight."

"Thanks," said Dave.

"Good job, Man, on finally hitting that spot," said Marrese.

"Thanks, Man.," he said as they hugged each other.

Alex got up and walked over. "Great job you two. That was the best I have ever seen it. The chemistry between you two was amazing. You made it all seem so real. It was awesome."

"Thanks," said Marrese as he hugged Alex.

"Thanks, Baby," said Dave as he kissed his wife. "Did you see me hit that spot?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I was holding my breath praying and hoping you would hit it. When you did I let out the biggest sigh of relief ever. It was great. You did great. I am so proud of you. You did great in this whole movie. If this doesn't open up doors for you I would be surprised," she said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "the baby is just moving a lot. Lil' Homie is proud of you too."

Dave put his hand on her stomach and said, "Thanks, Lil' Homie. When will I be able to feel it kick?"

"In a few weeks," said Alex. "I'm just now starting to feel its movements more rapidly so it shouldn't be long but if it makes you feel better Lil' Homie can hear you now."

"So it's learning my voice?"

"Yep," she said, "yours and mine. And it's funny because when we're in the car and the music is on..it starts moving like crazy. I think Lil' Homie is going to be a dancer."

"Only if it's a girl. My son won't dance," he said.

"Okay," said Alex. "But I keep telling you it's a girl."

"We'd know if it wasn't so stubborn," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex with a smile, "but in the end does it really matter if it's a girl or boy as long as it's healthy?"

"Not really. Health is the most important thing," he said. "I just want you and the baby to be healthy and safe when it all comes down to it."

"I just want a healthy baby that is as cute as their daddy," she said with a smile.

"That would be a pretty cute kid huh?" he asked.

"As long as it doesn't inherit your big head like John and Randy said could happen."

"John and Randy have no room to talk. One has elf ears and the other has a square head," said Dave. "And I don't have a big head."

"That's debatable," said Alex with a laugh. "I'm just kidding. I love your head."

"Thanks..I think," he said.

"I love you," said Alex as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too," he said kissing her back.

Later that night Dave and Alex went back to their hotel after going out to dinner to celebrate Alex's birthday. They started packing for Minneapolis, Minnesota for the Royal Rumble and Alex still had no idea about the new contract or the fact Dave was set to win the Rumble. Dave was keeping her in the dark too long and it all could explode in his face. It was just a risk he was ready to take because he wasn't ready to tell her. Once they had finished packing their stuff Dave gave Alex a birthday celebration she would never forget and as they finished the celebration they held one another in their arms and drifted off to sleep because they were bound to have a long day of travel and work ahead of them.

The next evening Dave and Alex arrived at the arena for the big Royal Rumble and were hanging out in their private locker room. "Wow," said Dave, "It feels good to be back."

"It does. It seems like forever since I've been on the road with you and at a pay-per-view event. How's your nose by the way?"

"It's good," he said with a laugh. "I agree now that was probably one of the worst injuries to fake. I could have faked something bigger and better. I could have gotten more time off to spend with my beautiful wife."

"That would be nice but you have those two months coming after the baby is born. Get in as much time as you can especially before you start working your part-time schedule."

"About that, Alex, I wanted to talk to you about…" he started to say before there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

The doorknob turned and Randy walked in the room. "Hey, Guys. I just wanted to come visit before my match. How was Louisiana?"

"It was good," said Dave, "um, Randy, Alex and me were about to have a discussion."

"Dave, we can talk later. Randy came to visit us," she said getting up from the couch with Dave's help.

"Okay," said Dave.

"Hey, Randal," said Alex as she hugged him.

"Alexandra," he said hugging her back. "Look at you. You're all pregnant now."

"Yeah. That's what happens when you have a tiny person growing inside of you."

"Girl or boy?" asked Randy.

"Don't know yet," said Alex. "It's too stubborn and won't let us know."

"Already being stubborn like its mom and dad," he said with a smile.

"You mean stubborn like its dad," said Alex.

"That too," said Randy. "It's good to have you both back. I missed you, Dave. Cena as been ridiculous lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"Sucking up to Vince and being a back stabber. He's been stepping on a lot of guys and he doesn't care. He's changed."

"In a month?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Randy. "If you thought he was bad before, he is worse now."

"Oh boy," said Dave. "Why does he have to suck up? Vince already has him as a top guy."

"Well, he got wind of someone else being a top guy so he started sucking up. Vince has his eye on him. He's just not the same Cena as before. And you should see him out on the road when Mel isn't around. It's disgusting."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"I can't discuss it," said Randy. "He'll get mad because you'll tell Mel."

"Mel is my best friend. If her boyfriend is playing her for a fool she should know about it."

"I can't discuss it," said Randy.

"Fine," said Alex. "The truth always gets out in the end anyway."

"Yes it does," said Randy, "yes it does."

"I can agree with that," said Dave.

"Well, I am going to go get ready for my match. I'll see you guys later. And good luck tonight," said Randy.

"Thanks," said Dave with a smile. "I'm number 30."

"That's awesome. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye, Randy," said Alex.

"Bye, Randy," said Dave.

After Randy left the room Dave tried to tell Alex about the contract and winning the Rumble but she was too focused on what Randy said about John. She wouldn't pay attention to him so he gave up when it was time for him to get ready for the Rumble. Alex walked with Dave to the curtain and was going to watch the match on the monitor instead of the locker room. The guys entered the ring in the allotted time and when it got closer for Dave to go through the curtain he kissed Alex and then took his spot before his music cued. Once his music cued he took a deep breath knowing Alex was going to be pissed off by the time the match was over. He rushed out to the ring and started clearing it out with John Cena. They were working together as a team until it came down to just the two of them. The fight drug out because neither wanted to give in. Dave hadn't read the new script so when John told him it was him that was being eliminated next Dave didn't believe him. He continued fighting John trying to eliminate him but it was going against the script. "You're supposed to go over the rope with an attitude adjustment," he said.

"No I'm not. I'm winning," said Dave.

"No. I am. Vince changed it."

"No he didn't. He told me I was going to Mania."

"No. He changed it," said John.

The ref came over and told Dave, "Cena is supposed to win. Get eliminated."

"This is bullshit," said Dave as he allowed Cena to flip him over the rope. Dave was irate. Vince told him he was going to win the Rumble but he changed his mind at the last minute. If Dave had known that he would have stayed in Louisiana celebrating his wife's birthday.

Dave stormed to the back as Cena celebrated his victory in the ring. When he got behind the curtain Alex could tell he was upset because his face was beat red and he was holding back from going out to the ring and beating the crap out of John. He was even more upset with Vince for playing him for a fool. It was that type of shady dealing that made Dave want to leave the company and now he knew what Randy was talking about because John had just stepped on him to get what he wanted. "Dave, Baby, calm down," said Alex. "It's okay. You didn't win. That's fine."

"It's bullshit, Alex. I was supposed to win. Vince changed the script on me at the last minute and didn't even tell me."

"You were supposed to win?" asked Alex as she followed behind him.

"Yeah…and go to Mania to become the champion. Vince screwed me. I just signed a 2 year contract for a full time schedule and this is the thanks I get. This is bullshit," he said picking up his pace.

"You signed a Full time 2 year contract?" she asked "And were supposed to be a champion?"

"Yes, shut up, Alex," he said as he stormed off.

.***A/N: Wow..Alex is learning a lot about her husband she didn't know. Like he wants to do MMA.. she wasn't happy about that. It's amazing how much she loves her husband..she loves him so deeply and words can't express the love she has for him but does he feel the same? DAve tried to tell Alex about the contract but he got interrupted..should have done it earlier. Then Cena backstabbed him and took his spot...Dave is upset..he told Alex about it and then told her to shut up...That's a shame.. Dave and John are both jerks. What did you think? Please REview. And thank you for taking the time to read. **


	78. Chapter 78

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Thank-you all so much. **

*** I don't own anyone but Alex. **

Dave stormed his way into Vince's office to find Vince sitting at his desk talking on the phone. "You screwed me over you asshole!" he yelled.

"I'll call you back," said Vince hanging up the phone. "I didn't screw anybody over."

"Then what the hell do you call that?" asked Dave.

"Call what?" he asked.

"Cena winning the f**king Rumble. You told me that you wanted me to come to the Rumble so that I could win. You told me I was winning and then I come to find out you change the script and don't even tell me about it? I blew off my wife's birthday celebration to be screwed over by a power hungry asshole?"

"First of all, you watch your tone when you're talking to me. I run this company and it wasn't my decision for Cena to win the Rumble. I wanted you to win. It was Michael Hayes that suggest Cena. He wants a Cena vs. HBK match at Wrestlemania."

"And where the f**k does HBK come in? You told me it was going to be Edge and me at Mania now it's Cena vs. HBK?"

"I know what you said but it's just that while you were gone John really stepped up. He has been holding the company on his shoulders after Paul's injury and you're out making movies. He really stepped up and made himself available."

"So you're going to screw me?"

"I didn't screw you. I just saw that Cena had more of what it takes and he did a lot of hard work while you were away. He deserved to win the Rumble."

"So what was the point of me being here then? If I would have known this I would have taken my wife away for the weekend for her birthday. You promised me a title match at Wrestlemania and I want one Vince or I'm walking out."

"Don't come in here telling me what you want and threatening me. I call the shots around here. Do you think threatening me is going to make me give you what you want," said Vince as John stormed into the room.

"Vince… Batista is mad at…" John started to say before he saw Dave sitting in the chair.

"You backstabbing son of a bitch!" said Dave as he charged at him. It had gotten physical and before long it was a full blown fight. Dave and John were throwing punches and cussing at each other as they fought.

"Knock it off!" yelled Vince. "Cut it out." His yelling did no good though. They continued to fight as Alex walked into the room. "Get your husband to stop," he said.

"No," said Alex. "I'm 4 ½ months pregnant. I'm not breaking up a fight between my husband and some other guy."

"Dave and John cut it out!" yelled Vince as a couple wrestlers ran in to see what the yelling was about. They saw the fight and broke it up between the two. "Thank-you," said Vince. "Now you two take a seat." Dave and John each took a seat as did Alex. "Let me explain something to both of you. I will not deal with this hothead bullshit. You work for WWE you're not going to make fools of yourselves. Dave, John stepped up he deserved the win."

"The win you promised me as I signed a 2 year full time contract. I want my title match at Wrestlemania."

"Whoa," said John, "The man said I deserved the win and I did so I'm going to Mania. I'm going to main event it with the Showstopper."

"Vince, that's bullshit," said Dave. "You told me I was going to main event Mania now it's all different? I will walk out if I don't get my title shot."

"Stop being a crybaby," said John. "Wah. Wah. Wah. I'm going to walk out blah blah blah," he said, "Suck it up and deal with it."

"F**k you, Cena," said Dave. "Just because you go around here kissing ass and sucking up doesn't mean everyone else has to. Oh boy.. John Cena stepped up. John Cena did this. F**k John Cena. Some of us do like to be with our families. Sorry we can't work ALL the time. We know our obligations."

"Obligations my ass," said John. "I think I remember you putting wrestling before your wife. Is that obligation?"

"Don't worry about my wife. This isn't about my wife. It's about me getting my championship shot at Mania and having a title run before my baby is born."

"It's not about you, Batista," said John.

"It's not about Cena either," said Dave.

"You two are going at it like kindergarteners," said Alex. "Both of you shut up. You both have no idea on what your priorities are. You both are about to become fathers but do you two care? No.. the only thing you two care about is the championship and Mania. Grow up and learn what's more important and it's not that WWE championship belt around your waist and it's not headlining Wrestlemania. It's about your families and your children."

"No one is forgetting their obligations," said Dave, "can you just stay out of it?"

"Fine," said Alex getting up. "I'll stay out of it," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Nice, Bro.. Nice," said John.

"Shut up!"

"Look," said Vince. "While you two were acting like children I have been doing some thinking."

"What?" asked Dave.

"A match at No Way Out.. Batista vs. Cena. The winner goes on to headline Mania."

"Doesn't work for me, Vince," said Dave. "I want my title shot regardless of some stupid match."

"You got a $60,000 raise what more do you want?" asked Vince.

"I want the title shot at Mania that I was promised. Don't screw with me, Vince. I don't like being screwed with."

"Calm down, Big Man," said John. "No one is screwing with anyone."

"Really?" asked Dave, "because this asshole is screwing with me. He screwed me over."

"He just recognizes talent."

"There's that ego of yours," said Dave. "Vince, I want my title shot at Mania. That's all I want and I'll leave you alone for the night."

"I have the title shot," said John. "I won the Rumble."

"After dirty dealing and lots of sucking up. It's a shame you have to backstab one of your best friends to get something that you really want."

"I didn't backstab anyone. Vince told me I was winning so I did what he told me."

"Even though you knew that I was going to win the Rumble. You knew how much it meant to me yet you still decided that you were going to take Vince's offer."

"I would be stupid not to," said John. "When opportunity knocks you take it."

"You took an opportunity away from your best friend, John, that is dirty dealing."

"It is not dirty dealing," he said. "In this business you have to look out for number 1. If that means upsetting your best friend then that's what it means."

"I don't even know you anymore," Dave said, "You're a completely different person and to tell you the truth I don't really like you."

"Why because I did what was best for me and took away from your spotlight?"

"Why do you have to be in the spotlight and be the best when you're already Vince's number 1 guy. Why can't you let someone else get a shot at this?"

"It's all about number 1. You have to do what's best. I show up to the shows on time. I do what I can backstage to help out. I am one of the last to leave.. But you can't even show up on time and when you do you don't do anything to help. You sit in the back with your wife. I make myself useful. I bust my butt everyday to be here. I put my body through hell every week to be here and if a title shot is going to open up.. I'm going to take it."

"You act like I don't bust my ass everyday to be here. I work my ass off for this company. I go to the gym just like you. I may not always make it here on time and I may not always be the last one to leave but I am always here. I put my body through hell too. You're not the only one John. It's not called John Cena Entertainment. It's World Wrestling Entertainment. Other people deserve the chance to be in the spotlight. You've been in it for so long let someone else shine. Let someone else be number one and you sit in a number 3 position for a while."

"I am the top merchandise seller in this company," said John. "There's no way anyone else is going to be number 1 in this company other than me."

"When do people get the chance, Mr. Egotistical? If you're always number 1 and no one else gets the chance then how can anyone be number 1 besides you."

"Gentlemen," said Vince, "You both want to highlight Mania and you both want your championship shot. How about this? A triple threat match? HBK vs. John Cena vs. Batista?"

"Would it be the main event?" asked Dave.

"Absolutely," said Vince. "It will be you 3 highlighting Mania."

Dave and John looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I like it," said Dave. "As long as I get the championship run I was promised."

"I'm okay with it, Vince," said John. "But I want the Championship."

"Why should you get the Championship?" asked Dave.

"Because I deserve after all my hard work."

"I work just as hard as you do," said Dave. "I'm going to be taking some time off in the near future for my baby. I think I deserve it."

"I'll be taking time off too for my baby," said John.

"Well, John, I did promise Dave a Title run. I think he's going to get it at Mania."

"What? That's not right, Vince."

"I think it is. He's dropping it in May."

"So I'm supposed to wait until May?"

"No, I didn't say that," said Vince. "At No Way Out you will win the championship then drop it to Dave at Mania. That way you both get your title run and Dave will drop it to you in May."

"I guess that works," said John, "but my baby is due at the end of February. I am going to need to take some days off to help Mel out with her."

"Do you want the championship or not?"

"I do but I'm just letting you know around the end of February my schedule is going to be a little tight."

"Well, you're going to be promoting Wrestlemania during the months of February and March."

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't have a week or two off after the baby is born?"

"Not exactly," he said, "but I'll need you as the champion."

"That's not fair how comes Dave gets two months off after his baby is born?"

"Dave isn't getting two months off."

"I thought he asked you about that?"

"No he didn't. Dave are you expecting two months off after the baby is born?"

"Well, Alex wants me to but I'm not taking two months off. Two weeks is enough."

"Good because there was no way you were getting two months off especially after that contract."

"I know, Vince," said Dave, "I'm not interested in taking two months off. The two weeks is fine with me."

"That's the kind of commitment I'm looking for," said Vince with a smile.

Meanwhile Alex was sitting in an empty hallway by herself. She was thinking about everything that happened between her and Dave. She sat crying when Randy walked up to her. "Hey, Alex, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said sniffling back tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because my husband is an asshole."

"What did he do?"

"Everything. He just pisses me off. He tells me one thing and then does another thing. He said he will work part-time because of the baby.. The dumbass just signed an extended 2 year contract. Then he didn't tell me about a title run. I don't know. It just pisses me off."

"Alex, I'm sorry," said Randy as he hugged her. "You know how it is with him."

"I know," said Alex. "Wrestling is always going to be number 1. I'm just going to accept it now instead of fighting about it later."

"And you shouldn't have to accept it. You should be his number one and your baby should be his number one. Not this business and not winning another Championship."

"I'm glad you think like that because he surely doesn't. Then he told me to shut and he also told me to stay out of it."

"Stay out of what?"

"Him and John got into a fight about it so when I told them they were both acting like children and to learn their priorities he told me to stay out of it so I walked out of the room. I don't even know him right now."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"I haven't gotten the chance. He's still in Vince's office with John," she said.

"That could take a while. Are you and Dave doing anything tonight after the show?"

"Nope. He probably just wants to have sex…which is all he ever likes to do lately," she said.

"Then you need a break," he said. "Do you want to go hang out tonight?"

"Sure," said Alex. "Hang out where?"

"You know just go and get something to eat and talk as friends. You seem to have a lot on your mind and I haven't seen you for so long so let's do some catching up."

"Okay," said Alex. "I like that idea," she said smiling.

"Do you think Dave would mind?"

"Probably but I don't care," said Alex. "He likes to do his thing so I'm going to do my thing."

"Okay," said Randy, "we'll have fun. Where do you want to go?"

"Randy, is there any other place to go than Denny's?"

"I guess you're right. Unless you want to go get wings."

"Eh. Not really. When I eat wings I get heartburn," she said, "and they don't make the baby too happy."

"Okay so no wings," said Randy. "How does the baby feel about burgers?"

"The baby LOVES burgers," she said with a smile.

"Then we'll go get burgers, talk and then call it a night."

"Sounds like a plan," said Alex.

"All right. Let me go get my stuff and I'll meet you at the Main Exit."

"Okay," said Alex, "I need to get my purse and write a note to Dave," she said. She figured it would be better to write Dave a not than tell him to his face. She knew he was going to get upset with her but after the way he talked to her she didn't really care. She let him do his thing every once in a while and more times than ever while they were in Louisiana. Dave was going out pretty much every night with the guys while Alex sat at the apartment. It was her turn to go out with a good friend and do some venting. She went to her locker room and left a note for Dave before she grabbed her purse and left to meet Randy at the Exit.

When she got to the door Randy was already waiting for her. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Did you tell Dave?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I left him a note though."

"Is that how you two communicate? Writing notes? Didn't you write him a note to tell him about the baby?"

"Yes," said Alex. "He didn't listen to me. I didn't have a choice. I'm just avoiding unnecessary confrontation by writing him a note."

"What do you mean a confrontation?"

"Dave has this thing that I shouldn't be alone with you. He doesn't trust you because you supposedly have this BIG crush on me and he's…"

"That's ridiculous. I don't have a crush on you. I have a fiancé' that I love very much," he said. "Tell Dave to chill out."

"Don't you think if I could get him to chill out I would have done that already?"

"Probably," said Randy with a laugh as they walked out the door. "And let me guess Dave is upset because John backstabbed him like he backstabbed everyone else around here?"

"I guess that's what happened. I don't really know for sure. All I know is I got told to shut up and stay out of it. So I shut up and I stayed out of it but I hope he knows that we will be having a big discussion later tonight."

"Good. And make sure you tell him how you feel," said Randy.

"Can you tell me about the John and Mel thing?"

"Alex, I can't. It's not my business to tell. You'll figure it out someday."

"Fine," said Alex as Randy drove off to the restaurant.

After Randy and Alex left Dave and John walked back to Dave's locker room. Dave was hoping to find Alex there so that he could apologize to her about what happened earlier and to go out to eat. John and Dave had made up and were now getting a long so Dave invited John out to eat. "Alex," said Dave as he entered the room. He got no answer so he assumed she was in the bathroom since that was where she spent most of her time lately anyway so he walked over to the bathroom to see that it was empty. He wasn't sure where his wife went. "I can't find her, John," he said.

"Well, she left you a note," said John holding it out for Dave to read.

"What is it?"

"It's a note from Alex," he said.

"Why'd she leave me a note and not just talk to me?"

"Probably because you told her to stay out of our business," said John.

Dave opened the folded note and read, "Dave, I went to get something to eat with Randy. I'll meet you back at the hotel. I love you. Love, Alex." Dave crumbled up the paper and said, "she's with Randy."

"Dave, I'm sure nothing is going to happen between them. Alex doesn't cheat on you and oddly enough Randy doesn't cheat on Sam so you're good."

"I don't care," said Dave. "I don't like Alex hanging out with him alone. I trust her…. It's him I don't trust. He has a hard on for Alex and he always has. I don't care how faithful he is to Sam… I don't trust him with my beautiful wife."

"They went out to eat. What all could go wrong?"

"A lot," said Dave. "They could end up sleeping together."

"Dave, I highly doubt Alex is going to sleep with Randy. I don't even think Randy is her type and not to mention she's in the dark about the whole crush thing."

"So what if she's in the dark about the whole crush thing. That doesn't mean Randy is going to be able to control himself around her."

"Dave, I'm pretty sure Randy will be all right. They're probably going to have their girl talk," said John. "Let her have her talk time with Randy. You and me can go out to the bar."

"You want to?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Let's just go out and have some fun. Nothing too wild."

"All right," said Dave, "we're going out. If Alex wants to go out and have fun. I am too."

"Nice," said John. "It will be a last time out at the bar celebration before our babies get here."

"I hate to break it to you but when the baby gets here it's not going to stop me from going out to the bar with the guys and having fun. I deserve a life too."

"I know that's right," said John.

"All right, I'm going to shower and then we can go."

"Yeah. I'm going to go to my locker room and shower too. I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Okay," said Dave.

Once John and Dave had showered they met each other in the parking lot to head to the bar. John had on a Celtics basketball jersey and a pair of jeans while Dave was dressed in a red polo with the collar popped and a pair of blue jeans. He wanted to look nice to go out to the bar. He didn't really have an idea why but he just wanted to look his best. Not long after they met each other in the parking lot they headed to the bar for a guy's night.

***A/N: WOW...Dave and John both have egos and neither were backing down from that Mania spot. They should both be thinking about their unborn children and the women in their lives not some title shot. Selfish is what it is. And Dave is just plain mean to Alex it's not even funny. And Vince wanted her to break up the fight..she's pregnant.. Then Dave doesn't want the two months off..Randy and Alex went out to eat. Dave's upset so he's going out with John...not a good idea.. What did you think? Please review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	79. Chapter 79

***Thank-you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated. Thank-you. YOu guys are awesome. **

Alex and Randy had arrived at Denny's and since it was pretty late at night they were practically the only two people in the restaurant with the exception of a few late night truck drivers. The hostess led them to their table it was private but not too private they could still be seen by any fan that would walk into the restaurant. She handed them menus and took down their drink orders before walking away giving them time to decide what they wanted to eat. "So," said Randy. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said. "I'm still upset with Dave. He's never talked to me like that before and I don't like it. It just reminds me of those times I endured with the guy I was with before him."

"That guy that raped you?" he asked.

"Yeah. He used to beat me and verbally abuse me. It sucked and Dave talking to me the way he did tonight made me feel the way I did when Tony would do that to me. Dave has never told me to shut up in the last 2 years but tonight it was different. He was different. There was something about the Rumble, a contract and a Wrestlemania. He was really pissed off. I have never seen him so pissed off since that day when I was attacked."

"Well, I'll tell you what I know about that whole thing," said Randy, "but I don't want you to get upset."

"I won't," said Alex, "besides I would say I'm already a little upset because of the way Dave talked to me and treated me tonight. He treated me like he doesn't care and that hurt me more than anything."

"Okay. Apparently back in December Vince pulled Dave into his office and had this talk with him. I guess he gave Dave a raise to sign a contract. I guess the contract was a full time schedule for two years and then Vince made all these promises to Dave about winning the Rumble, going to Wrestlemania to wrestle for the championship and having a little title run before you have the baby. That was the only thing that got Dave to sign it because he said he didn't want to sign it but the whole championship reign is what made his decision for him."

"So he just signed a 2 year full time contract without talking to me first?" asked Alex.

"That's what he said. John and me both told him he should tell you but he said he didn't know how to tell you without upsetting you."

"I'm sure I'm more upset now than I would have been if he would have told the truth back when he signed it," said Alex. "So where does the whole John Cena thing come in?"

"Well, while Dave was out doing this movie John knew that Vince was planning on making Dave the top guy. He didn't like that granted he's the top star in the company. We had a meeting while Dave was out about stepping up and how Vince was looking for that stand up guy. He said he wanted a guy that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. At the end of the meeting John said that he would be that guy and no joke a couple days later Paul got injured with a Quad injury and John jumped up in his spot and started making himself more available for the company. He pretty much started sucking up and backstabbing to get what he wanted. It must have paid off because he won the Rumble. Since Vince promised Dave the Rumble win that was the only reason Dave wanted to do the Rumble. I guess Dave never got the memo that John was winning and that's what upset him. Vince screwed him over."

"That's pretty low. How do you know about that?"

"The guys were talking about it earlier. I thought Dave knew. I guess he didn't."

"I guess he didn't. Whether what Vince did was wrong or not… Dave was wrong for not saying anything to me about the contract or all that other stuff."

"I agree. He should have told you and it's messed up that he didn't."

"If he would have told me about it I would have been upset but not as upset as I am now that YOU had to tell me and he didn't."

"Dave gets a little selfish sometimes. He does stuff without thinking," said Randy.

"I know. I've seen it over and over again. I love him but sometimes I doubt that he loves me."

"Why?" asked Randy, "He may not always show it but Alex you are his world. He would be lost without you."

"Because he's always breaking promises and then trying to make them up. I like that he makes the effort to make it up to me but I would appreciate it if he used that effort to make it happen instead of breaking the promise and having to make it up to me. Sometimes it just feels like he tries to show he loves me with his money instead of his heart. I would give up the house, the jewelry and any other expensive thing he's bought me just to know that he loved me from his heart and not with his money."

"He does love you from his heart, Alex, he just has trouble showing it. When you're not with him on the road he is miserable. All we hear about is you and the baby. You are pretty much his life. He worships the ground you walk on. As for the buying you things he does that because he loves you. He does it to make you feel special."

"Why can't he hug me or kiss me to let me know that he loves me? He doesn't have to go out and buy me earrings or necklaces. He doesn't have to buy me bracelets or anything like that. All he has to do is tell me, hug me or kiss me. I don't need that stuff. It's nice to get it once in a while but not all the time," she said. "I just have trouble believing that he loves me from his heart."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"No because then he'll get upset with me and I don't want to fight with him. I hate fighting with him."

"Well, if you never tell him you're always going to feel that way and it's going to bother you. You should tell him."

"How?"

"Just sit him down and tell him that you feel like he only loves you with his money and not with his heart. Explain to him how he can show that he loves you from his heart and not from his money. I honestly believe he does love you from his heart. He married you. If he didn't love you from his heart he wouldn't have done that. I've known Dave for a long time. He doesn't just marry anyone. He has to honestly and truly love them."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Believe me, Alex, if he didn't really like you or didn't love you. He wouldn't have even taken that extra chance to get to know you or have a relationship with you. He would have nailed you and then called it quits. The fact that he started a relationship with you and married you means a lot and shows that he loves you more than anything on this Earth. Before you came into his life he was out every night banging girl after girl. He never banged the same girl twice. It was a different one every night. He could have banged you that night after the club but he didn't because he wanted to get to know you personally.. And not through sex. He doesn't do that for many women."

"That's assuring to know my husband was a man whore before we met."

"Okay. Maybe it's not quite that bad but he did bang a lot of women."

"You don't have to lie to me Randy. I'm not stupid. I know he used to sleep with ring rats and women he met in bars. And you're right him and me could have gotten down to business that night but we didn't. I don't know. I'm just really confused right now."

"Do you regret marrying him?" asked Randy.

"I don't regret marrying him," she said, "I love Dave. I'm glad we're married but at the same time I just wish he would show his love in other ways than how he shows it because then I start questioning. Is it for real? Or does he really love me?"

"I see," said Randy. "All I can tell you is to talk to him and let him know how you feel. How do you feel about the contract signing?"

"I'm pissed off," said Alex, "he should have discussed it with me first and then instead of lying about it he should have told the truth. And it pisses me off that he had the balls to tell you and John about it but he couldn't tell the one person that mattered…ME."

"I know but he said he was scared you would get upset," said Randy.

"I would have gotten upset but not as upset as I am right now because his best friend had to tell me. Once again. Dave hides shit from me and his best friend is the one that tells me all about it."

"I know you're upset but I think that you should calm down. You're pregnant and you already have issues with your blood pressure. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby," said Randy.

"I know but I'm just so upset about the entire situation. You think I should talk to him?"

"I think you should. After all.. You need to have communication and trust in any relationship or marriage and I think it's a good idea to get these problems resolved before Mini-Batista makes its appearance in the world. And he has to know how badly he hurts you and confuses you. You two need to talk and work it out."

"I know. I'll talk to him when I get back to the hotel room. I just hope he understands where I'm coming from."

"I'm sure he will. I understand where you're coming from."

"I hope," said Alex. She seemed a little depressed as she said it. It sounded like she half heartedly believed herself and half heartedly believed in the hope.

"Cheer up, Alex, let's talk about something else because this is making you sad."

"All right," said Alex, "so how is Sam doing?"

"Good," he said, "we set a date for our wedding."

"When?" asked Alex.

"September 21st," he said.

"This September 21st?" asked Alex.

"Yep. We're getting married in Missouri."

"Cool. I like Sam. She's really changed you."

"She has," said Randy. "She is my metamorphosis. She has changed me for the better."

"And that's good," said Alex with a smile as the waitress brought over their drinks and took their food orders. "Can you put this on two separate checks?" asked Alex.

"No. It's all right," said Randy, "I'll take care of it."

"Really? Because I don't mind paying for my meal," she said.

"No it's fine. You've had a rough night. I'm going to treat you to this."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile.

"So you're only getting one check?" asked the waitress.

"Yes," said Randy.

"Okay," said the waitress as she asked them for their orders and wrote them down as they told her what they wanted. She took the menus and said, "your food will be here shortly."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"You're welcome," said the waitress.

"So are you excited about getting married?" asked Alex.

"I'm really excited. She's a wonderful woman and I am glad she's allowing me to make her my wife."

"That's good," said Alex. "And it amazes me at how different you are. It's like you're a different man. You used to go out and party, destroy hotel rooms and all this other crazy stuff. Sam must really have a positive effect on your life."

"She does," he said with a smile. "A really positive effect. I don't want to be that guy that cheats on his wife or girlfriend."

"Randy Orton, I never expected to hear you say that. Good Job. I'm proud of you. I'm so happy for both you and Sam. You two are great for each other."

"Thanks," said Randy with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said. "Any babies in your future?"

"Someday," he said, "I want my career to slow down first before I become a dad but if it happens before then then it happens. No matter when it happens I'll be happy. I love kids and can't wait to have my own."

"That's another shocking thing about you. I never knew you liked babies or kids. You just don't seem like the type."

"I love kids."

"I know. I remember you with my little cousin Rosey. You did a better job changing her diaper than I did."

"I know," said Randy with a laugh, "do you need diaper changing lessons?"

"I know how to change a diaper, I'm just not good at it."

"Well, I suggest you start practicing," said Randy, "because you'll be changing a lot of diapers soon."

"I know. That's the point of Dave and me taking a parenting class."

"Dave is taking a parenting class?" asked Randy with a laugh. "I would pay to see that."

"Shut up. Dave is going to be a great dad to our baby.. I just want him to practice. It's been 11 years since he was down this road."

"You talk about people not liking babies… Dave doesn't strike me as the baby type of guy."

" He likes babies. He's just scared to hold them because he's so big he's scared he's going to hurt them."

"You know who's going to be really funny with a baby?"

"Who?"

"John. I just don't see him as a dad. His hand alone is going to be bigger than the baby. I don't know. I just don't see him as the dad type."

"I agree," she said. They continued talking until the waitress brought over their meals.

Meanwhile, Dave and John were sitting at the bar drinking a few beers and hanging out when two girls came up to them. The girls were absolutely beautiful. They looked like sisters. They both had black hair but the one girl's hair was curly and only came to her shoulders while the other girl's hair came down to the middle of her back and was as straight as can be. They each had on a black dress that fit tightly over their bodies. One of the girls had dark brown eyes while the other had deep blue eyes. "Can we sit here?" asked the girl with curls.

"Sure," said John with a smile. "I'm John and this is my friend Dave."

"Hello," she said she had a small accent. She sounded like she could be Russian but John wasn't sure and he didn't care. He thought she was beautiful. "My name is Natasha and this is my sister Maya," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Dave as he smiled at Maya.

"Nice to meet you too," she said smiling.

"Go ahead. Have a seat," said Dave. "It's fine."

"Okay," she said sitting down next to him.

"You have beautiful eyes," said Dave as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"Do you ladies want drinks?" asked John.

"Sure," said Natasha.

"Can I have two beers?" asked John. The bartender reached down and grabbed a couple beers and put them up on the bar as John paid him. "Thank-you," he said. "So what are you beautiful ladies doing out at a bar by yourselves?"

"Just having a girls night," said Natasha.

"Would you mind a couple guys in your girls night?" asked John.

"Depends on the guys," said Maya with a smile looking at Dave. Dave put his hands down on his lap and gently ran his finger over his wedding ring before he slipped it off and put it in his pocket. It was a routine he had gotten used to in Louisiana. He'd always take his wedding ring off when talking to another woman so she would think he wasn't married.

"How about we go to a more private location?" suggested John.

"Okay," said Natasha as they got up from the bar. They walked over to a secluded booth and sat down. "This is better," she said in her accent.

"Where are you ladies from?" asked Dave as he put his arm around Maya.

"We're from here in Minneapolis but we're originally from Russia," said Maya.

"Cool," said Dave. "I've never been with a Russian girl before."

"Really?" asked Maya.

"Really," he said.

"Maybe I'll be your first," she said moving closer to Dave and putting her hand on his thigh.

"Maybe," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

"Your friend moves fast," said Natasha.

"He knows how to play it well," said John, "so what do you do for a living?"

"I am a dancer," she said.

"An exotic dancer?"

"No. Ballet," she said.

"Nice. That's why your body is amazingly hot!"

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "What about you?"

"I'm a professional wrestler for WWE."

"That's cool," she said. "What about your friend?"

"He's a wrestler too," he said.

"That explains why you two are so large. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a couple," said John, "but they're not really girlfriends more of a friend with benefits thing."

"I like that," she said with a smile.

"Your accent is really hot," said John. "How long have you been in the states?"

"For 2 years," said Natasha.

"That's cool," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Dave and Maya were still sitting across from them making out. As they were making out Dave's hands began to wander her body.

Dave pulled Maya onto his lap and continued making out with her as she straddled his lap. He allowed his hands to continue to wander her body. He ran his hands up her long fake tanned legs and slowly made his way up her skirt. "You move fast," said Maya.

"I'm sorry," said Dave. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. I just say you move fast," said Maya. Her English was more broken than Natasha's and her accent was a lot thicker. "You have girlfriend?" she asked.

"No," said Dave.

"Oh. I like. And no drama," she said.

Dave smiled and said, "You're right no drama. Anyone want to do body shots?" he asked as Maya removed herself from his lap and fixed her dress.

"Sure," said Maya.

"Okay," said Dave. "John, do you and Natasha want to do some body shots?"

"I guess," said John.

"All right. Let's go get some shots," said Dave getting up from the booth.

"Okay," said John. "We'll be right back ladies."

"Okay," said Natasha.

Dave and John started walking away when Dave said, "Look. Don't say anything to Alex."

"I won't as long as you don't say anything to Mel," he said.

"All right. Whatever happens tonight stays between us and Alex and Mel don't find out about it."

"Deal," said John as they shook hands.

"Deal."

"If we get laid tonight how are you going to make that happen with Alex back at the hotel?"

"I don't know. I'll make it work some how," he said walking up to the bar. They ordered a few shots cranberry vodka and took them over to the table. They began to do a few body shots. Dave took a few from Maya's breasts while she took a few from the top of his pants. John and Natasha did the same before they ordered a few more drinks. They had drank a lot and they were all starting to feel it but none of them were really out of it.

Dave began whispering in Maya's ear telling her how hot she was and how much he wanted her before he began kissing her neck softly. Maya replied with, "You hot too and I want you."

"You've got me," said Dave as he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately as his hands wandered her body again.

While Dave was having his fun at the bar Alex returned to the hotel room to see that he wasn't there. She looked at the clock on her cell phone and saw it was about 1:30 in the morning. She slipped out of her clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She pulled out her cell phone and called Dave.

Dave had Maya straddled on his lap feeling up her dress as they made out when his phone started going off. "Hold on," he said to Maya as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw that it was Alex and going against his better judgment he ignored the call and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" asked Maya.

"My mother," said Dave as he began kissing her again.

Alex waited until she got the voice mail before she hung up. "Hey, Baby, it's me. I was just calling to see where you were. I'm back at the hotel and you're not here. I think we need to have a serious talk. Um. I guess when you get this message call me. Love you, bye," she said before hanging up the phone. She was exhausted and got into bed. She put the phone on her pillow so that if he called she would hear it and be able to answer it. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

As things with Maya and Dave and things with John and Natasha were heating up John said, "How about we go back to our hotel room and really get the party started."

"Okay," said Natasha.

"You want to go too?" Dave asked Maya.

"Sure," she said. They got up from the booth and walked out of the bar. John got them a cab and they headed to the hotel. As they were in the car they were making out in the backseat as the cab driver pulled up in front of the hotel. Dave gave the driver money before he took Maya's hand and followed John and Natasha up to John's hotel room. Dave of course checked the scene to make sure no one was around to rat him out to Alex. The last thing he needed was for Alex to find out about Maya. The coast was clear so they got on the elevator and made their way to John's room. John just happened to have two beds in his room that worked out perfectly for the situation that was about to arise.

Once they were in the room John shut the door behind them and continued making out with Natasha as Dave was making out with Maya. They moved over to the beds. Dave laid Maya down on the bed as he continued to kiss her. John had done the same thing with Natasha. Dave began to kiss Maya's neck softly as she let out soft moans. Dave moved his kisses lower until he reached the top of her halter dress. He slowly pulled her dress down as he kissed around her breasts and gently massaged them. Maya helped Dave remove his polo and then his wife beater he wore underneath. Dave rolled over to his back as Maya slowly and softly kissed his neck. She gently started to suck on it but Dave stopped her and said, "Let's not do that."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm just not a big fan of hickeys," he said knowing that if she'd give him a hickey he'd have a lot of explaining to do to Alex and it wasn't worth the risk. Even though he enjoyed Maya working on his neck. She moved her way down his body until she got down to his pants and slowly unbuttoned them. She began to pull them off as Dave helped her by kicking them off. She slowly removed his boxers as she felt his member. It wasn't too much longer after that that she went down on him. Dave fully enjoyed it even though he knew it was wrong. As she finished Dave rolled her over onto her back and removed her dress. He reached down and grabbed his jeans to get a condom out of his wallet. He opened it and as he put it on he said, "Safety first." Once it was on he laid his body on top of hers and gently entered her. He began to make love to her going faster and harder with every movement. She let out moans and cries of pleasure. Maya could no longer control it as Dave brought her over the edge she cried out his name it wasn't long till Dave released himself. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately before he removed his body from hers and went into the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom his cell phone started going off again. Maya grabbed it and saw that someone named Alex was calling him. She assumed it was a guy and just put it down. Alex was even more upset on the other end when she got Dave's voicemail again. "Dave, it's 3:00 in the morning. Where the hell are you? I'm starting to get pissed off. Just get back to the hotel as soon as you get this message. Bye," she said as she ended the call. She put the phone back down on her pillow and went back to sleep hoping he would call or would walk in the door.

Dave came out of the bathroom and put his boxers back on before he got back into bed with Maya. "Your phone ring," she said.

"It did? Who was it?"

"Alex."

"What?" he asked. "You didn't answer it did you?"

"No. I put it down."

"Okay," he said as his heart started beating again. It had stopped when she told him Alex had called. He was scared she had answered the phone and was scared Alex could bust through the door at any moment pregnant, hormonal and upset, which was not a good combination.

"Who, Alex?" she asked as John and Natasha were doing their thing in the next bed.

"A friend," he said. "By the way you were amazing."

"You too," she said with a smile moving her body closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her body before he kissed her lips quickly. "We can go for round two," he said.

"Round two," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips passionately. It wasn't long before they were getting down to business again. When they were finished Dave removed his body from hers and kissed her lips softly. He pulled her into his arms and held her as he fell asleep.

Later that morning Alex woke up at 9 in the morning to see that Dave was not back in the hotel room and she was upset. She was cursing his name as Dave woke up next to Maya in John's room. Maya was still sleeping so Dave slowly got out of bed and put his clothes on. He kissed Maya's forehead before he left the room. He slowly walked down to his hotel room because he knew Alex was going to be upset. After delaying it as much as he could he finally got to their door. He took a deep breath and stuck the key into the door gently turning it to open the door. His heart started pounding as he opened the door further. He stuck his head in the room first to check for Alex but he didn't see her. He assumed she went to get breakfast or something and let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the room. Alex was in the bathroom and as soon as she heard the door shut she ran out and said, "Where the hell were you?" AT that moment Dave's face turned white and his heart was pounding harder than before.

***A/N: Wow..Dave..no words for this. I just love Alex's and Randy's friendship. They're great friends = ) Although I'm sure Dave would wish Alex talked to a girl instead of a guy. And RAndy wasted no time telling Alex what Dave didn't. Dave is in trouble! What did you think? Please review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	80. Chapter 80

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you so much. = ) **

"I'm sorry, Alex. I was out with John last night and we got back late and since you're pregnant and need your rest I didn't want to come in and wake you up. I just stayed in John's room."

"In the same bed?" asked Alex.

"No. He has two beds in his room. I stayed in the extra bed."

"Oh. That's reassuring," said Alex. "Where did you guys go?"

"We just went out to get drinks. What's with all the questions?" asked Dave.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why my husband didn't come home last night and why he didn't answer my calls," she said starting to cry.

"Alex, why are you crying? I didn't do anything to make you cry," he said.

"Because you have to act like an asshole. All I did was ask you where you were and what you did last night but you have to be a jerk about it," she said walking over to the bed. She sat down and said, "just forget it."

"Alex. What is the matter?" he said walking over to the bed to sit down next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Dave, you're so mean sometimes. I hate it."

"What did I do?"

"I just asked where you were and what you did and you bite my head off. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I don't know. How many times did you call me?"

"Just twice."

"I was at the bar. I probably didn't' hear it and then I was probably asleep. I don't know. I didn't hear my phone go off. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "Did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah. It was all right."

"So you and John worked out your issues?"

"Yeah. We're good now," he said, "what did you and Randy do?"

"You got my note?"

"Yeah. That's why I went out with John because you were out with Randy. What'd you guys do?"

"Nothing. We just went to Denny's and talked then we came back to the hotel. He went to his room and I came in here and saw that you weren't here."

"Oh," he said. "I was out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "I think we should talk though," she said.

"All right. What do you want to talk about?" he asked kissing her shoulder and then massaging it.

"What happened last night at the show. When were you going to tell me that you signed a 2 year contract with a full time schedule?"

"I don't know. I wanted to but I was scared to," said Dave. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm more upset about you not telling me than I would be if you would have told me as soon as you did it. Why did you do it?"

"It's more money, Alex. Vince gave me a $60,000 raise. I had to take it and he gave me a guaranteed title shot at Wrestlemania."

"I don't care. You have to discuss this shit with me first. We're married now. You can't make these types of decisions without discussing it with me first. We're a team. You told me that you were going to work part-time but now you're working full time."

"Yeah," he said. "I know. I should have told you and I'm sorry. I know we're working together now."

"Exactly. And we're going to have a baby soon you can't make decisions like this. I don't care if you get $60,000 more or not. It's something you need to discuss with me."

"I know, Alex. I'm sorry."

"And I don't like you telling me one thing and doing another thing. You kept telling me that you were going to work part-time because of the baby and then I find out you sign a contract to work full-time for 2 years. That's bullshit, Dave. Sometimes I wonder if you love me or if you don't."

"How does that make you feel like I don't love you?"

"Because you lie to me and you make promises and break them," said Alex. "I hate that and I hate you lying to me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just didn't know how to tell you. This full time schedule and pay raise is the best thing for us."

"Dave, when you work full time you're gone 4 days a week. How is that fair to me, the girls and the baby?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "I can still be there, Alex," he said.

"Yeah. 3 days a week," she said. "And then what's this about a title run?"

"Vince is giving me a title run from Mania until the end of May."

"That's lovely," said Alex, "being the champion means more traveling and more promoting. It also means more appearances and less time with your family."

"Why are you being like this, Alex? You knew what you were in for when you married me," said Dave.

"I know but you were also talking about leaving the business and working part-time. What happened to that?"

"There's no money in working part-time schedules. I would drop in income."

"Why does it always go back to money with you? Is that what this job is all about? Is that what it's all about to you?"

"No," said Dave. "I love this business and I love what I do. I love making the fans happy and I love entertaining them week after week. It's what I do. It's my job. I'm sorry if you don't like my schedule and I'm sorry if it's too much for you but it's what I do."

"It's not about the schedule and you going out there and doing your thing week after week. It's you clearly saying that you're going to do something and then go behind my back to do another. Then don't tell me about it because you're scared I'm going to get upset. Newsflash, Dave, I get more upset when you do that shit to me it pisses me off. Be honest and just tell me about it before someone else tells me or before you tell me in a rage."

"I wasn't in a rage," said Dave.

"You weren't in a rage?" asked Alex. "You were beet red and you were shaking. You were mumbling and saying things about contracts and title shots. I asked about it and you told me to shut up. Then you got into a fight with one of your best friends," said Alex. "But you weren't in a rage."

"I got screwed," said Dave.

"Just like you screwed me," said Alex. "You told me one thing but did another. Vince told you one thing you did another."

"I didn't screw you but I would like to right now," he said with a smile.

"Dave, it's not even about sex right now and it's stuff like this that makes me doubt how much you really love me," she said, "because I'm trying to be serious and tell you how I feel and you can only think about having sex with me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't do that to you. I shouldn't tell you I'm going to do one thing and then do another. I'm sorry. It's not right," he said.

"You're right. It's not right for you to do that to me. What about the two months off you promised me?"

"Well, Vince said no about that. He said that's too much time off," said Dave. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to take that time off to be with you and the baby. I tried my hardest but he wasn't budging," said Dave.

"I figured," said Alex disappointed. "It doesn't surprise me in the least."

"I know. I'm sorry. It really bums me out."

"Don't worry about it it's okay. It's not your fault. You tried your hardest and that's all you can do."

"At least my mom will be there to help you out if you need help and I'll be home by Wednesday afternoons even if I have to take a red-eye flight out of a city..so I'll be there Wednesday night, Thursday and Friday mornings.. I will do night duty so you can get some sleep on Wednesday and Thursday. I'm going to do what I can," said Dave.

"Thanks," said Alex sounding disappointed.

"Aw, Alex, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be disappointed," he said wrapping his arm around her. "I really want to be there but I can't be. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Alex.

"And what's this with the doubting if I love you or not?" asked Dave.

"Sometimes I just feel like you don't love me. Just by some of the things you do. It really makes me doubt you."

"Alex, I love you more than anything in this world. You're everything to me. You're the mother of one of my children. How could I not love you? I know I may not be the number one husband or be the best husband but I do try. I can't be the perfect husband but I do try. I try to do my best to spend as much time with you. You're my world and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. My girls mean the world to me too. That baby that's inside of you is my world too. You guys are the ones that mean everything to me. I do my best to make you all happy. And Alex, don't think for one minute I don't love you because you have stolen my heart and you're the only one I love and want in this world."

"Dave, I never asked you to be perfect because I know I'm not perfect but at least show that you love me from your heart. Not from buying me expensive things. I like getting expensive gifts but I like getting the love you have for me from your heart more."

"I told you I like to buy you expensive stuff to spoil you. I never got to be spoiled and I never got to spoil anyone. I can do that now and I like to spoil you. I don't do it to show that I love you. I do it because I want to."

"I know but sometimes it just feels like you're trying to buy my love," she said.

"Alex, I'm not trying to buy your love. I know you love me. And I love you. You are one of the most important things in my life. If I could give up this wrestling in a heartbeat to be with you I would but I can't. I have to make a living somehow."

"And I understand that but you have this priority issue. You forget what's important and what matters most. You told me to shut up last night, Dave because you were upset about something that wasn't my fault then you told me to stay out of it. That hurt me, Dave. It hurt a lot. You have never spoken to me like that in the last 2 years we've been together. To tell you the truth when you told me to shut up it made me feel like it did when Tony would call me stupid or any other belittling thing. It really hurt me," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said that stuff to you. I told you. My family is number one to this business. I may get a little carried away sometimes but I do make the effort to be there for you and the girls. I feel really bad right now because you're crying and I hate to see you cry," he said wiping away her tears. "I hate knowing I'm the one that made you cry. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for telling you to shut up. I was upset about being screwed over by Vince and I just let my temper get the best of me. I never meant to tell you to shut up and I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want to hurt you and I didn't mean to hurt you last night when I told you that stuff. I am so sorry," he said as she put her head on his chest and started to cry harder.

"I love you, Dave but it just hurts me when you treat me like that. I don't know what I did to be told to shut up," she said wrapping her arms around his body and crying her emotions really did get the best of her. She couldn't help the fact she was crying she was just hormonal and didn't know how else to let out her emotions.

"It's okay," said Dave consoling her. "I'm sorry," he said running his hands through her wavy brown hair. He gently kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry. Dave was feeling horrible at that moment. His wife was so emotional from being pregnant and he was the one that made her cry. He hated seeing her sad and hated seeing her cry but he hated it even more when he was the cause of her crying. It was breaking his heart to see her like this.

He continued consoling her for a while before she finally pulled herself together. She pulled away from him and put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Dave, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said as they looked into each others' eyes, "and I'm going to do my best to be a better husband. I love you.. Remember that. You're everything to me," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. Alex wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as they kissed. Dave laid her down on the bed as he continued to kiss her. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck.

"I love you," said Alex with a smile.

"I love you too," he said as he removed her shirt.

After a little foreplay they began making love to one another. It lasted longer than it usually had for them and it was the most passionate sex they had in a long time. As Dave finished up by releasing himself inside of Alex he kissed her lips passionately and when he finally broke the kiss they told each other how much they love one another. Dave slowly removed his body from hers and laid his body next to hers. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer to him. "That was amazing," said Alex as she took his left hand.

"It was. It was the best since we made the baby."

"I agree," she said with a smile as she intertwined their fingers.

Dave put rubbed Alex's stomach with his hands. "I swear you get bigger everyday."

"It feels that way," she said.

"Isn't it amazing to know you're carrying a tiny innocent life inside of you?"

"It's really amazing. I love hearing its heartbeat and when it moves. I have never felt anything more precious. Pregnancy has its pros and cons," she said as she continued to play with his left hand. "It's amazing to hear the heartbeat and to feel it move but having crazy cravings and the back aches suck."

"I can imagine but just think in a few months you're going to bring that innocent life into this world. I'm so excited. Lil' Homie, you have so much to look forward to. You have the most beautiful mom in the world and she's also the sweetest. You're going to be lucky and she's awesome with kids. You're also going to have one of the most handsome daddies in the world. I may not be the best but I'm going to try my hardest. I love you already and I can't wait to meet you and hold your tiny body in my arms. I can't wait to hear that first cry and for you to wrap your little hand around my finger. I may seem scary at first because I'm a big guy but I promise you I'm a pretty sweet guy. I'm pretty quiet never really have that much to say but I'm a good guy," he said. Alex smiled as Dave continued talking to the baby, "I don't know what you are but either way I'm sure you're going to be the cutest baby in the world. I'm going to do my best to give you the best life you could ever have. I have a high demanding job but it's not going to stop me from being your daddy. I'm going to be there for you as much as I can and there's nothing for you that I wouldn't do for you. I can't wait to meet you. The day you come into this world will be the best day of my life. I love you, Lil' Homie," he said. He sat up and leaned over and kissed Alex's stomach.

"That was sweet," said Alex turning to face him. "You're going to be an amazing dad to our baby."

"I'm going to try," he said. "I'm not going to be the best but I'll be a good dad."

"I think you're going to be the best," she said taking his left hand one more time. She ran her fingers over it as she realized his wedding band wasn't on his left ring finger. "Dave, where's your wedding band?"

Dave's heart stopped before he answered, "Oh. I took it off before the Rumble last night. I didn't want to lose it. I put it in my jeans pocket."

"You didn't want to lose it so you put in in your jeans pocket? That's asking for it to get lost."

"It's still in there," he said.

"Why didn't you put it on before you went out with John last night?" asked Alex sitting up.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot. What's the big deal?"

"The fact you don't have your wedding band on. It's one thing to take it off to wrestle in the ring but to go out to the bar without it is another thing. I don't want bitches to start getting ideas that you're available. You have a wife and a baby on the way. You have no time for bitches."

"I know," said Dave. "And I would never need any of those bitches."

"Well, from now on I would feel more secure if you wear your ring while you were out. Just so some women know you're not available. Although I know there are some hoes out there that don't care about that and have no morals but I hope you have the morals to tell them you're married and you aren't interested."

"Oh yeah," he said. "I tell them I'm married every time they want a little action. You're the only one that gets the business and the only one that I'm putting it in."

"That's classy," she said with a smile, "but reassuring that you wouldn't cheat on me."

"Oh, Alex, I would NEVER cheat on you. You don't have to worry about that," he said as he kissed her lips quickly.

"I would hope so," said Alex as she kissed his lips passionately.

When the kiss finally broke Dave said, "So do you want to go out and get some breakfast?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "We can go get pancakes or something."

"Pancakes sound good," he said.

They each got out of bed and got dressed. Alex brushed her hair up into a messy bun. Alex grabbed her jacket before they left the room. When they got off the elevator Dave and Alex walked through the lobby and out of the front door. Maya and Natasha were standing outside waiting for a cab. Dave tried his hardest not to be seen by Maya but to no avail. "Hey, Dave," she said.

"Hello," he said feeling uneasy.

"Where you go?" she asked.

"I'm going out to eat," he said.

"No. I mean," she started to say before Dave interrupted her.

"I have to go. Bye," he said as he pulled Alex away before Maya could say anything about the night before. Dave took Alex's hand as they walked to the rental car.

"Who was that girl?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said Dave. "I guess a fan."

"Well, she acted like she knew you," she said.

"I don't know her. I mean I may have seen her at a show but I don't know her like that."

"She seemed to think you did. She called you Dave and not Batista."

"Alex, a lot of people call me Dave. It's no big deal. I'm telling you I don't know her," he said.

"Okay, Dave, I believe you. You don't have to get so defensive."

When they got into the rental car Alex offered to drive and Dave agreed. He always had to drive so he wasn't going to turn Alex's offer down. As soon as they were in the car and buckled their seatbelts Alex started the car. As she pulled out of the parking space Dave's phone went off alerting him that he had a text message. He looked at it and saw that it was from Maya. He read, "Hey, Dave, it Maya. Last nite wuz fun. When can we do it again? Call me. Xoxo- Maya."

Dave smiled and replied, "maybe tonight after RAW but I don't know. I'll get back to you."

"Who was that?" asked Alex.

"Just John. I think we might be going out again tonight," he said.

"Absolutely not," said Alex. "You're hanging with me tonight."

"All right. I'll let him know," he said as he text messaged Maya back, "Not tonight. I leave tomorrow. Next time I'm in town. Bye."

"Did you tell him?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I told him," he said putting his phone away.

That day was one of the best days they had in a long time. They had a nice romantic breakfast together and after breakfast Alex went with Dave to the gym for him to train and work out. She did her best to exercise as well but she had to take it easy since she was getting further in her pregnancy. After the gym they hit the Mall of America to do some shopping for Dave. He wanted to get a couple more jerseys and a few outfits. He bought a few polos, some new jeans, and a few new t-shirts. He also bought himself a new pair of Timberland boots. He also bought Alex a few new outfits and a pair of Ugg Boots. They also bought a few things for the baby before they had to go to the arena for RAW. They went to catering for dinner like they usually did when they were at RAW. When RAW was finished they went back to the hotel and spent a romantic night alone just the two of them. They just ordered a movie to watch and cuddled up on the bed to watch it. Alex didn't make it through the movie and ended up falling asleep with her head on Dave's shoulder. Dave smiled as he saw she was sleeping so he carefully laid her down trying not to wake her up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Alex," he said before he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex.

"I was going to go out since you were sleeping," he said.

"No," said Alex, "stay with me."

"Okay," he said walking back over to the bed. He removed his shirt and climbed back into bed with his wife. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep. It wasn't long after that until he had fallen asleep.

***A/N: DAve is a real piece of work. He lies to his wife's face. Tells her he loves her and all this other stuff. Makes promises we all know he's going to break. Then after everything is settled he runs into Maya and it's like his judgment is clouded. Although him talking to the baby was cute but still He's planning on meeting up with Maya the next time he's in town. Then he was going to sneak out while Alex was sleeping too bad she wasn't really asleep when he tried leaving and caught him. That's what he gets. And poor Alex she's so emotional you can't help but to feel bad for her. So what did you think? Please review. **


	81. Chapter 81

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you so much. = ) **

A couple weeks later it was Super Bowl Sunday. Dave had invited John and Mel over to watch the Super Bowl and to have a little party. No one really had a team in the Super Bowl playing but it was just to hang out and have fun to watch the Colts vs. the Bears. Football was football and it didn't matter who was playing and who wasn't. They were watching it anyway. Dave and Alex were getting the snacks out and Alex said, "this is what I'm talking about. A night at home and spending time together with friends and family. I could get used to this."

"It would be nice to have EVERY weekend off but that's out of the question," said Dave.

"The girls had so much fun yesterday. It was great to see them smiling and it gave your mom a break to do her thing."

"I bet they had fun," said Dave, "my wallet didn't have fun."

"They're 13 and 11 shopping is what they love to do."

"Well, Athena liked playing football with me. Keilani acted like she was too good."

"That's just their personalities coming out, Baby," she said, "Athena is the sporty type girl and Keilani is the girly girl."

"I'm just glad to see Keilani getting along with you now. She really likes you," he said.

"It took long enough," said Alex. "It's funny how after we got her away from Glenda she started opening up to me more and started liking me. I think Glenda was brainwashing her into hating me."

"I wouldn't put it past her. Glenda is evil. Destroying people is what she does. I am so glad I got out of that marriage. It was absolute Hell. She tried every trick in the book that she could to get me to stay. She was tearing me down and I couldn't deal with it anymore but the only good thing that came out of that marriage were the girls. Then after I left her she tried to tell me that Athena wasn't my baby and trying to keep the girls away from me. She's just a negative person. And I don't know what it is but she's always favored Keilani over Athena. I just never understood it."

"All I know is I don't like her," said Alex. "But then again I don't like many of your exes."

"I don't like many of them either except for Angie she is the only ex I can honestly say I can be friends with and still be civilized with. The others not so much."

"I see," said Alex as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," she said.

"Okay," he said kissing her lips quickly and then he went back to getting things ready.

Alex walked over to the door to see Mel and John standing there. "Hey, guys come in."

"Thanks," said Mel wincing in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Alex.

"She's having contractions," said John as he shut the door. "She's been having them all day but she refuses to go to the hospital. She said it's too early to have the baby. I'm not arguing with her anymore about it."

"Mel, if you're having contractions you should go to the hospital," said Alex.

"No. I'm…" she said before wincing in pain.

"How far apart are they?"

"About 5 minutes," she said.

"Then go to the hospital," said Alex. "That baby is coming whether you want it to or not."

"Alex, please stop. When I am ready to go to the hospital I will let you know."

"Okay," said Alex.

Meanwhile John walked into the living room and said, "Dave, can I talk to you in the kitchen real quick?"

"Sure," said Dave as he poured chips into a bowl. "All right, Let's go," he said taking the empty bag of chips with him and John to the kitchen. He walked it over to the trashcan and threw it away. "What's up man?"

"Does it burn when you pee?" asked John.

"Does it what when I what?" asked Dave.

"Does it burn when you pee?" asked John.

"Um. No," said Dave, "What the f**k kind of question is that?"

"So it doesn't burn when you pee?"

"No," said Dave. "Does it burn when you pee?"

"Yes," said John. "You remember those two girls we f**ked that night in Minnesota?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down," said Dave, "and yeah what about them."

"Well, the next night after RAW Natasha wanted to hang out again and do her thing but Maya didn't have anyone to hang out with because you weren't able to come because I guess the warden wouldn't let you out so things got a little wild and we had a threesome."

"Damn. Man. That's f**king awesome," said Dave as he gave John a high five.

"Yeah.. That's what I thought too until it started to burn when I pee," he said.

"I wanted to get out that night but you're right Alex wasn't letting me leave so I ended up falling asleep."

"Well, I think one of them gave me something," said John. "That's why I asked if it burned when you peed."

"You didn't use protection?" asked Dave.

"No," said John. "You know I don't' use that shit. Did you?"

"Of course," said Dave, "I'm not going to have sex with other women behind my wife's back and not wrap the shit. Do you know what kind of Hell I would go through if I brought a disease back to her? There's nothing like a good case of herpes or a case of Syphilis or Chlamydia to ruin a marriage. And not to mention Maya looked like a whore. They were both whores.. I wasn't getting it in and getting an STD."

"If I have an STD I'm f**ked man."

"Did you have sex with Mel since?"

"Yeah," said John. "Did you have sex with Alex since?"

"Yeah but I didn't have to worry about passing a disease on to her. You are f**ked if you have an STD. Why…Why would you do that, John? That's f**king stupid."

"What's f**king stupid?" asked Alex as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," said Mel, "what are you two up to?"

"Nothing," said Dave.

"Nothing," said John.

"Uh huh," said Alex walking over to Dave.

"We aren't up to anything," said Dave. "I promise," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay, I believe you," she said, "but I just wanted to tell you they're about to kick off."

"All right," said Dave. "Let's go." He said taking Alex's hand and walking into the living room with her. They were followed by Mel and John. Athena and Keilani were in the living room sitting on the floor ready for the game to start. John and Mel took a seat on the sofa while Dave sat down on the couch. He motioned for Alex to sit on his lap so she did. "Who are you for, Alex?" he asked.

"I guess the Colts. I don't' like any of the teams. What about you?"

"Colts, Baby! Peyton Manning is going to own the game."

"That's what I'm talking about," said John. "It's all about Manning tonight."

"I freakin' hate Peyton Manning," said Alex.

"I think the Mannings are impressive but I think Eli is the better of the two," said Dave.

"Oh no way," said John, "Peyton is way better than Eli."

"I think they both suck," said Alex, "everyone knows it's about Ben Roethlisberger."

"Whatever, Alex, your team f**king sucks. What the hell kind of game did they play last year? There were so many calls that they got away with. They're a bunch of cheaters. They had that game handed to them last year."

"At least they made it to the super bowl," said Alex. "I didn't see the Patriots or the Giants in the super bowl last year."

"Patriots decided to let someone else get a shot. They can't be in every super bowl," said John, "and we're talking best quarterbacks in NFL history.. Tom Brady is the best."

"Bullshit," said Dave. "Brett Favre is the best quarterback in NFL history."

"Brett Favre retires every year he's a joke," said John.

"He's still the best," said Dave.

"All right, relax Bears are about to receive the ball," said Alex.

"All right, here we go," said Dave as the Colts kicked the game off.

"Oh my god!" said Mel.

"What?" asked John.

"My water just broke."

"What?" asked Alex.

"My water broke," she said.

"Oh shit," said Dave. "Get her off my couch. Get her off my couch," he said.

"Calm down," said Alex. "The couch has been ruined. All we have to do is take it to get cleaned we're good. The important thing here is Mel's having the baby!" She said getting up.

"Let's go to the hospital," said John. "Alex and Dave are you coming?"

"Yeah. I have to go tell Donna we're leaving," said Alex, "so she can keep an eye on the girls."

"You're leaving?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. We'll be back later," said Alex. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Athena. "Bye."

"Bye," said Alex. Alex went upstairs to tell Donna that they were leaving. Donna understood and said she would keep an eye on the girls so that they could leave. Alex thanked her and went back downstairs. Dave and Alex followed Mel and John over to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they all went up to the labor and delivery floor. The nurse escorted John and Mel to the examine room while Dave and Alex were escorted to the waiting room. "I want Alex to come back with me," said Mel to the nurse.

"Who is Alex?" asked the nurse.

"Her best friend," said John.

"Well, let's see if you're in labor before we get her," she said.

"My f**king water broke," said Mel, "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor."

"Are you sure your water broke?" asked the nurse as she led them into the room.

"No. I'm not sure. I only have amniotic fluid covering my leg. Why the f**k must you be so stupid. Just get this baby out of me."

"All right. Calm down," said the nurse as she handed Mel a gown to put on.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come in after Mel had the gown on. John didn't know what to do. He had never been through this before and he didn't expect Mel to be as mean as she was. He just stood back out of the doctor's way as he examined Mel. "She's 7 cm dilated," said the doctor. "She's in labor."

"I told you," said Mel in an annoyed tone.

"Let's get her to a delivery room and get her hooked up to the monitor. This baby is coming tonight," he said.

"Babe, do you still want Alex to come back here?" asked John as they moved to a delivery room.

"No. Not now. I'm fine. I want you to stay with me though," said Mel.

"But I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe it would be better if Alex came back here."

"John, she's your daughter too. You should be here. Alex is going to be going through this in a few months so I'd rather not freak her out by being back here and seeing the pain," said Mel as the nurse hooked her up to a fetal monitor. "And believe me…this pain hurts like HELL! WHY DID YOU F**KING DO THIS TO ME? NEXT TIME WHEN I SAY PULL OUT F**KING PULL OUT!"

"I'm sorry," said John. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. "Mel, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to go tell Dave and Alex you are in labor."

"All right but I'm pretty sure they already know. I did ruin their sofa."

"I'll buy them a new one," he said before he walked out of the room.

"Ugh," said Mel as he left the room.

"Just relax, Melissa, the last thing you want to do is get upset."

"I'm not upset it f**king hurts," she said.

"Well, you're almost there," said the nurse, "so just hang in there and remember to breathe through the contraction."

"Okay," said Mel as she breathed through her next contraction.

Meanwhile Dave and Alex were sitting in the waiting room as John came in and said, "she's in labor!"

"Really?" asked Alex. "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah. She's 7 cm dilated."

"She's really far," said Alex. "She's 3 cm away from being ready to push."

"I can't do this," said John. "I can't be in there."

Dave stood up and said, "get a hold of yourself, Bro. That's your daughter that's going to be brought into this world. You need to be in there to see her. Get in there and support, Mel. She can't do this without you."

"All right," said John. "I'll keep you guys posted. I'll let you know when she gets here."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile as Dave walked back over and sat down.

"Bye," said John as he left the waiting room and went back to the delivery room.

"That baby already knows how to make an entrance," said Dave. "Right at kick off she broke Mel's water."

"Maybe she's not a Colts or a Bears fan," said Alex.

"Good because they both suck," said Dave.

"They do," said Alex with a smile. "Ouch," she said.

"What?" asked Dave.

"My feet hurt, Baby," she said looking down at her feet in her flip flops. "They're really swollen."

Dave looked down at her feet and said, "should they be that swollen?"

"No," said Alex. "It's normal for them to swell but they shouldn't be that swollen."

"Let me see them," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as she removed her flip flops and put her feet up on Dave's lap.

He began to massage her feet and said, "It won't be long before you're in the delivery room having the baby."

"I know," said Alex. "I can't wait!"

"How is this going effect John's title run?" asked Dave.

"John has a title run coming?"

"Yeah. At No Way Out he's winning the title from HBK and then he's dropping it to me at Mania."

"Does Mel know about the title run?"

"I don't think so," said Dave.

"Now you see," said Alex. "This is why we get pissed off at you guys because you make promises to us and then BAM as soon as our backs are turned you're f**king making deals behind our backs and not telling us."

"Hey. I told you," said Dave.

"After you got screwed over by Vince and then after Randy told me the whole story."

"Randy doesn't know shit," said Dave. "He needs to stay out of my business."

"Really?" asked Alex, "because he pretty much told me the same thing you did."

"Why do you talk to him, Alex. Why?"

"Because he's a good friend of mine. Why does it matter? Are you scared he's going to tell me something you don't want me to know about?"

"No," said Dave, "because I'm not hiding anything from you."

"All right," said Alex, "you don't have to get so defensive."

"Look let's not fight tonight. I just wish you wouldn't talk to Randy so much. When you go out with him and I'm not with you it makes me look like a fool because another man is taking my wife out."

"Dave, it's not that serious. We go out and talk about stuff. I'm married he's getting married we're just friends. I'm tired of you acting like it's more than that. I never gave you a reason to doubt me. I never gave you a reason not to trust me so why don't you trust me."

"I do trust you," he said. "I just think you and Randy hang out too much."

"Whatever," said Alex. "Let's just drop it because I don't want to fight anymore about it."

"All right," said Dave.

"All right."

"So are your feet feeling any better?"

"Somewhat," said Alex. "When I go to the doctor on Wednesday I'm going to let them know about it and guess what we're getting an ultrasound! They're going to try again to see if it's a boy or a girl. Hopefully it cooperates."

"Wednesday?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Wednesday," said Alex. "It's an appointment we've had for a while."

"I don't think I'm going to make it," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I have a meeting with Vince on Wednesday morning so there is no way I'm getting home from Nevada in time to go to the doctor's with you."

"Nice, Dave, Nice," said Alex removing her feet from Dave's lap. She got up and walked over to another chair and sat down.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Dave, don't talk to me right now," said Alex. "You've known about this appointment for a while. I don't know how you could forget. I thought you were going to try harder to be a better husband?"

"Oh my God, Alex, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind," said Dave.

"Look. It's okay. I don't care. It must not have been that important to you since it slipped your mind. It's fine. I'll just text you and let you know if the baby cooperates and what the doctor says. You go to your meeting. It's fine. Working for Vince is what brings in our income so do what you have to do."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave.

"Would it really matter?" asked Alex.

"Okay," said Dave, "I will make it up to you. I promise."

"Dave," said Alex. "I don't like when you say that to me. Just stop. You don't have to make anything up to me. It is what it is. You have a demanding career. I understand."

"I feel really bad. I'm sorry," he said walking over to her and sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "this will be the last appointment I miss. I promise."

"You promise?" asked Alex looking at him.

"I promise," he said looking into her eyes.

"Okay," said Alex as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "So how do you think Mel and John are doing?"

"Mel is probably yelling at everyone and John is probably scared because he doesn't know what to do."

"Probably," said Alex with a laugh. "I hope when I have the baby I'm nice and calm. I hope this Yoga stuff helps me."

"It should. I just hope I can handle it. I never really went in the delivery room before."

"You weren't in there when the girls were born?" asked Alex.

"No. I was too scared but I promise I will be in there with you but you might want to use my mom for back up."

"Actually, my mom is coming down a few days before I have the baby so that she can go in with me too."

"Oh God," said Dave, "that's going to be a blast."

"Dave, she is my mom and this is her first grandchild. I want her there."

"I know and I understand," said Dave. "If you want your mom here that's fine with me. Just don't let her start shit with me in the delivery room."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm sure she'll be too excited about the baby than to start with you."

"I'm already scared half the death to be in there with you. I don't need her making it worse."

"Geez, Baby, I hope you can make it," she said as she kissed his hand.

"For you, Alex, I will," he said before kissing her lips.

About three hours later in the delivery room the doctor had told Mel she was ready to start pushing. John had gotten used to the room and everything by now so he took his spot at the top of her bed and took her hand as she began to push. The doctor and John kept encouraging her to push every time she felt like giving up which was a lot. She was tired, sore and felt like giving up. "Come on, Mel, you can do it. The harder you push the sooner it will all be over with and she'll be here," said John as he kissed her forehead. "I know you can do it, Mel."

"I can't," she said. "It hurts." She had tears streaming from her eyes from the pain.

"No. I don't want to see tears until you see our baby girl. It's okay," said John. "I know it hurts but you can do this."

"Push," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Mel as she pushed.

"Good. Keep pushing," he said. "All right. Stop. The head is there. Do you want to see it Mr. Cena?"

"No," said John. "I don't."

The doctor kept telling Mel when to push and when to stop. It only took a few more pushes before the room was filled with their baby girl's cries. "And here she is," said the doctor, "all ten toes and all ten fingers."

"That was the most amazing thing I ever seen," said John as he kissed Mel's lips. "Good job, Baby."

"Thanks," she said as she cried tears of joy as the nurse laid the baby down on her stomach. "She's beautiful."

"She is beautiful," said John with tears in his eyes.

The nurse took the baby and cleaned her off and then weighed her. "7 lbs. 2 oz," she said. "Here you go, Mommy," she said handing her to Mel.

"She is so cute!" said Mel. "What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. Who won the game tonight?" asked John.

"Colts," said the nurse.

"How about Peyton?"

"I don't like the name Peyton for a first name," said Mel. "How about Alyssa?"

"Alyssa Peyton Cena," said John.

"I like that. Do you like that Alyssa Peyton Cena?" Mel asked the tiny baby in her arms. The baby let out a little noise and Mel said, "Alyssa Peyton Cena it is."

Once everything was cleaned up the nurse cleared visitors. John went to the waiting room to get Alex and Dave. Dave was sitting reading a magazine while Alex had her head on his lap sleeping. "The baby is here," said John.

"Really?" asked Dave in a whisper.

"Yeah. Do you and Alex want to come see her?"

"Sure," said Dave as he gently woke Alex up. "Alex, the baby is here."

"Really?" asked Alex sitting up.

"Really," said John. "You can come back to see her."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up and put her flip flops on. Dave and Alex walked hand in hand back to the room.

When they walked in Mel was sitting in the bed holding the tiny baby. "Hey," she said smiling at Alex.

"Hey," said Alex, "congratulations."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Come see your niece."

"Okay," said Alex walking over to see the baby. She looked down at the tiny baby sleeping in Mel's arms and said, "Mel, she's beautiful. She looks just like you. Aw. Dave, look," said Alex.

Dave walked over to take a look at the baby. "She is precious. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Mel.

"What's her name?" asked Alex.

"Alyssa Peyton Cena."

"Beautiful name," said Alex.

"Thank-you. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure," said Alex. Mel handed the baby to Alex. As soon as Alex had Alyssa in her arms she looked like a natural with her. Dave smiled at how beautiful Alex looked holding a baby. "Hi, Alyssa, I'm your aunt Alex. And I am going to spoil you like you wouldn't believe. And I'm sure your mommy is going to spoil your little cousin when its born. You are such a cutie," said Alex smiling down at Alyssa.

"Mel, do you want anything to eat or drink?" asked John.

"I could use a soda," said Mel.

"Okay. I'm going to go get you a soda. Do you want anything Alex?"

"No. I'm fine," she said as she continued holding the baby. "Baby, I can't wait for ours to come."

"Me either," said Dave.

"Dave, do you want to walk with me?" asked John.

"Sure," he said. "I'll be right back, Alex," he said kissing her lips quickly.

"Okay," she said.

As soon as they left the room Mel said, "Has Dave mentioned anyone named Natasha or Maya to you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because some girl named Natasha keeps texting John about how much fun her and Maya had a couple weeks ago in Minneapolis."

"Oh really?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," she said. "She said something about how she had fun those two nights. Did you see John out with anyone?"

"No," said Alex, "but I was out with Randy because John and Dave were assholes. They got into a fight over a title shot and headlining Wrestlemania."

"What?" asked Mel. "When is John getting a title shot?"

"I think at No Way Out and he's winning then dropping it to Dave at Wrestlemania."

"Interesting," said Mel. "So you didn't see John out with any other women?"

"No and he better not have been because Dave was out with him the night they had the fight and Dave never came back to the room until the next morning but it was weird because the morning Dave came back into the room we had a little talk, had a little sex and then went out for breakfast but before we went out I realized he didn't have on his wedding ring and then when we were leaving the hotel we walked passed this girl that seemed to know Dave. It was some Russian girl and there was another one with her. Dave was in a rush to get away from her."

"They're not telling us something," said Mel.

"I will kick Dave's ass if I know any funny shit went down."

"Same here. John will be done. He won't have to worry about that title shot in a couple weeks because he won't make it."

"I feel like I'm going to be pissed the f**k off," said Alex. "I'm already upset because Dave is blowing off another doctor's appointment," she said as the door opened.

"Here, Baby," said Dave, "I got you a water just in case you were thirsty."

"Thanks," she said looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dave.

"No," said Alex. "I was just wondering if you know someone named Maya or Natasha?"

***A/N: BUSTED! Mel and Alex aren't stupid...they know..Let's see if DAve and John actually tell the truth. And Mel had the baby..made a wonderful entrance into the world on super bowl sunday. And DAve bails out again on an appointment. And Alex just let's it go like it's nothing and DAve doesn't like her hanging out with RAndy but he doesn't mind hanging out with skanks. So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	82. Chapter 82

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great! Thank-you so much! **

Dave looked at John after Alex asked the question if he knew a Natasha or a Maya. "Don't look at him," said Alex.

"Alex, let's not do this here. Mel just had a baby," said Dave.

"John," said Mel, "when were you going to tell me about your championship run?"

"What championship run?" asked John.

"The one you're about to have in a couple weeks until Mania. When were you going to tell me about it?"

"Mel, I think you should calm down and relax. You just gave birth. You shouldn't get upset," said John.

"John, don't f**king try to take my attention away from what I'm asking you. I asked a question and I want an answer, when were you going to tell me about No Way Out?"

"I was getting around to it," said John.

"When were you getting around to it? Were you going to make me wait until I saw you win the championship? Do you think I'm f**king stupid? And who the f**k are Natasha and Maya?"

John looked at Dave as Dave looked back at him. "Mel, what are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Natasha or anyone named Maya. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Really?" asked Mel, "then why does Natasha keep texting you about having fun the night you were in Minneapolis?"

"Mel, I never met anyone named Natasha or Maya. If anyone is texting me with that name I don't know them. They're probably just starting trouble. I'll get my number changed tomorrow. You know how my cell phone number gets leaked out to the public and I get those stalker fans," said John.

"I'm not stupid, John," said Mel. "I don't know why you think I'm stupid. I know you f**ked her."

"Mel, Baby," said John walking over to her. "I didn't f**k anyone but you. I'm a one woman man. You're the only woman I need to pleasure me. I would never cheat on you."

"Dave, who is Natasha?" asked Alex.

"Alex, I don't know," said Dave.

"Yeah.. We'll talk later," said Alex. "You're lucky I have the baby in my arms right now and that I love the baby so much that I'm not going to yell in front of her."

"You have nothing to yell about," said Dave. "I don't know why you're getting so bitchy when I'm telling you I don't know a f**king Natasha. Calm down your hormones damn," said Dave.

"Do me a favor, Dave and don't ever talk to me like that again," said Alex.

"Then don't accuse me of shit," said Dave.

"Accuse you of something? I don't remember accusing you of anything. Mel, did I accused him of anything?"

"I don't think so. You just asked him if he knew Natasha but I don't remember you accusing him of anything."

"Guilty conscience maybe?"

"Possibly," said Mel. "Just like dumbshit right here. And that's why they both keeping looking at each other. They want to see who is going to talk first. And judging by the way they keep looking at each other neither of them is going to. Just remember guys..you can stick it in another girl and hide it behind our backs but we will ALWAYS find out in the end."

"I think you two are nuts," said John. "I think you're both insecure and making up your own wild stories."

"Really, John?" asked Alex. "Or maybe we're right and you two are hiding it from us. Like Mel said we ALWAYS find out in the end."

"There's nothing to find out," said John.

"Let's just focus on the baby," said Dave, "look how beautiful she is. Can I hold her?"

"Oh my Gosh," said Alex, "My husband wants to hold a newborn baby. It might snow tonight."

"Alex, shut up," said Dave with a smile. "I need to get my practice in. We're going to be having a baby in a few months."

"In about 4 months," said Alex as she handed Alyssa to Dave. Dave took Alyssa into his arms and held her perfectly. He seemed a little nervous to hold her.

She started to stir a little bit and it scared Dave, "What should I do?"

"Just relax," said Alex. "She's all right."

"Okay," said Dave as he continued to hold her. "She is so cute. John, I know you wanted a boy so bad but you have a beautiful daughter. She could be a 2nd generation or a 3rd generation star but as a WWE diva."

"Good. She might show some of those divas how to wrestle," he said, "after all her daddy is John Cena. First thing on the list of being a dad that I'm going to teach her is to say You can't see me."

"You're an idiot, Man," said Dave. "Alex, I think I got the hang of this baby holding thing."

"I hope so," said Alex, "because you look really hot holding a baby."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"But don't think for a second the sexiness of you holding a baby takes my mind off of talking later."

"What kind of talking are you talking about?" he asked with a smile. "The talking talking or the talking like we did at your mom's house?"

"You know what kind of talking I'm talking about."

"Oh," he said. He was hoping that she had forgotten about it but he remembered it was Alex. She didn't forget anything. "You know what it's getting kind of late and I have to leave in a couple hours to go to Las Vegas for RAW so I think Alex and me should go. I think the new parents need some time alone with their daughter."

"I agree," said Alex. "Goodnight, Mel," she said hugging her. "And congratulations. She is beautiful."

"Thanks," said Mel with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Here you go, Daddy," said Dave handing Alyssa to John.

"Thanks, Man," he said hugging him, "And remember stay strong," he whispered.

"You too, Man," said Dave whispering back.

"Goodnight," said John. "I won't see you until Wednesday. I'm going to take a few days off to be with Mel and Alyssa."

"I understand," said Dave, "I'll miss you on the road with me."

"I'll be back next week," he said.

"You think you'll be back next week," said Mel. "That hasn't been discussed yet."

"Okay," said John. "Later, Dave."

"Later," said Dave as he walked over to Mel. He hugged her and said, "congratulations. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Mel.

After a silent car ride home Dave pulled into the garage of their beautiful Tampa home. They got out of the car and walked into the house. It was quiet in the house since it was 2:00 in the morning Donna had work early in the morning and the girls had school. They walked into the living room to see that nothing had been cleaned up so they started cleaning. "So Dave, who are Natasha and Maya?" asked Alex picking up a couple bowls.

"Alex, I told you I don't know. If I knew who they were I would tell you but I don't. Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" he asked picking up some empty plates and walking into the kitchen with Alex.

"Mel told me that some girl was texting John about Minneapolis. She said it was Natasha saying that her and Maya had fun. So who are Natasha and Maya?"

"Alex, I'll be honest with you. They are two girls we met at a bar," said Dave.

"Really?" she asked. "So why does one have John's number?"

"I don't' know," said Dave.

"Give me your phone," said Alex.

"What? Why?" asked Dave.

"I want to make sure no Maya or Natasha is texting you."

"Alex, you're being ridiculous. I just bought them a couple drinks, hung out with them and nothing more. I never gave any of them my number."

"Why would you be buying two girls drinks? Do you know what that's a sign of?" she asked.

"Alex, buying them drinks meant nothing. I was doing it to be friendly."

"So your idea of being friendly is to buy two skanks drinks when you don't have on your wedding ring.."

"I told you I forgot to put it back on after I wrestled."

"Yeah, I bet," said Alex. "Let me see your phone."

"Fine," said Dave as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Alex. He was happy that he had recently deleted text messages and phone calls so Alex would have no idea he was in contact with a girl named Maya or in contact with a few other girls. He had gotten smart too and named all the girls a guy's name to throw Alex off the scent if she ever got on the trail.

Alex went through his phone and didn't see anything wrong with it. For someone that had a lot of book smarts she did lack a little common sense. "Here you go," said Alex.

"Did you find anything?"

"No," said Alex, "but I still want to know why you and John were hanging out with two girls in the bar."

"We were just passing time, Alex. Nothing happened. It never crossed the line once."

"How do I know that? You never came back home that night and your wedding ring was off the next day. How am I supposed to know that nothing happened?"

"Because I'm your husband and you should know that I am not going to cheat on you. I love you too much to cheat on you. Why would I do something like that to hurt you?"

"I don't know, Dave. I wish I could say I believe you but I don't. I think something happened. Now be honest with me when I ask you this, did you sleep with either Natasha or Maya that night you never came back to the hotel room?"

"No, Alex. I was a good boy and I kept it in my pants. Look, Alex, I love you. I have no reason to sleep with another girl," he said taking her hand and brushing a piece of brown hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"So why didn't you come back to the hotel that night?" asked Alex.

"Babe, I told you why. It was really late that night when we got back from the bar. I figured you were probably sleeping so instead of coming into the hotel room to wake you up with the light and getting into bed I just stayed with John in his room for the night. I know you need to get your rest because of the baby and I know that sometimes you have trouble falling asleep because of your back pains and stuff. I just didn't want to wake you up for you to stay up all night. John knew how I felt so he offered for me to room with him for the night."

"And did Natasha and Maya come back with you?" she asked.

"No," said Dave.

"Then who was that girl that was talking to you that morning?"

"That was a fan. I told you."

"Well, she seemed to know you very well. So who was she?"

"I told you she was a fan. I don't know her," he said.

"Right. A fan that called you Dave and attempted to have a conversation with you but didn't ask for an autograph or a picture. That's weird."

"Alex, I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. It was just a fan. She was nothing more than that."

"Or a ring rat," she said.

"Alex, I haven't f**ked a ring rat since before I met you. I told you I don't do that shit anymore."

"And nothing happened in that hotel room that night?"

"Nothing happened," said Dave.

"Did they go back to the hotel room with you?"

"I just told you no, Alex. They didn't come back to the hotel room with me. It was just John and me."

"So what did you and John do?"

"Nothing we were just talking," he said. "We were resolving our issues and then we went to sleep."

"All right," said Alex. "So they didn't come back with you?"

"No. They wanted to but I told them I was married and John said he had a girlfriend. Why would I bring another woman back to the hotel where all my friends and co-workers are staying to risk getting caught and them telling you?"

"I guess you wouldn't because that would be really stupid," said Alex, "so I guess they didn't come back with you. I still don't like the idea of you buying drinks for two women and not having your wedding ring on. I can only imagine what was going through their minds at the time," said Alex.

"Who cares what was going through their mind at the time. I'm a married man and I'm going to be faithful to my wife. A woman can think about anything they want to do with me but it doesn't mean they're going to. Do you know how many women fantasize being with me? Probably a lot but that doesn't mean their fantasies are going to come true. The only fantasy I'm going to fulfill is yours," he said. "I don't care about these other girls. I only care about you. You're my number one fan and you're my wife."

"So you promise me nothing happened? And you didn't sleep with Maya or Natasha?"

"Alex," said Dave pulling her into his arms. "I would never hurt you like that. You mean the world to me. Why would I risk losing you? I love you so much. I have no reason to cheat on you. I'm not going to lie women are going to throw themselves at me but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump on them every time they do. The only woman that can throw themselves at me and I'll jump on them the minute they do is you. I don't want to hurt you, Alex. And cheating on you would hurt you. I love you way too much to hurt you. Do you believe me?"

"I guess I believe you," said Alex.

"You guess?" asked Dave, "it's either yes or no. Do you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore," said Alex. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Alex," said Dave looking into her eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you. I love you and I never want to hurt you. I don't want to be that husband that goes around cheating on their wife. You're the mother of my unborn child right now. I have more respect for you than to cheat on you. Look at me. I love you. I'm looking you in the eyes telling you I didn't do anything that would hurt you. I love you way too much, Alex," he said.

"And you promise me you're telling the truth?" asked Alex.

"Would I be able to look you in the eyes and honestly tell you nothing happened if I was lying?"

"No you wouldn't so I guess you're telling the truth. I am so sorry," said Alex. "Now I feel like a bitch and an idiot for making ridiculous accusations. I should know better. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said Dave. He felt bad that he lied to Alex and he felt even worse for tricking her into believing him but what really broke his heart was she was apologizing for making accusations that were actually true. It should have been him to apologize for cheating on her and lying about it. He never felt so horrible in his life. "I still love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," she said with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. "How much time do we have until you leave?"

Dave looked at his watch and said, "about 5 hours."

"Good," said Alex. "That gives me time to show you how sorry I am."

"I like that idea," he said with a smile. "Let's go," he said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"Dave, put me down!" she said with a laugh.

"Not yet. Wait until we get into the room. Then I'll put you down," he said with a sly smile.

When they got into the bedroom Dave did as he promised and put Alex down on the bed. It didn't take long for them both to strip down out of their clothes and skip the foreplay. They spent most of the night making love to one another. Alex was using it as her way to apologize to Dave for being wrong while Dave was enjoying every minute of it even though he was the one that was wrong. When they finished Dave still had a couple hours before he needed to wake up so they both fell asleep in each others' arms to get a little rest.

A few hours later Dave and Alex were sitting in the airport waiting for Dave's plane to board. "Alex, I really am sorry about missing the doctor's appointment on Wednesday. I really want to be there."

"I know you do, Baby, it's fine. You have a meeting with your boss you have to do what you have to do. Sometimes in life we have things that we HAVE to do that we don't want to do and there's nothing we can do about it except try to make the best of it."

"You're right," said Dave. "I'm going to make the best of being in this meeting and missing this appointment. It won't be the same but I have to try. And Lil' Homie, you need to cooperate so Daddy and Mommy know what you are. We want to buy you pretty dresses if you're a girl and cute outfits if you're a boy. And we have to decorate your nursery very pretty. So can you do Daddy a favor and let us know if you're a girl or a boy. It would mean a lot to me," he said touching Alex's stomach.

"I love how you talk to the baby. I think it's so sweet," she said with a smile.

"Just talking to my son or daughter so they know me and I kind of enjoy it because it makes me feel close to the baby."

"And that's good. You're already making a bond with it. The books say that's a great thing for fathers to do since the mother is already creating the bond while carrying it for 9 months. And by the dad talking to the baby makes him and the baby closer. So you're doing a good job."

"I didn't know that," said Dave. "I guess you learn something new everyday."

"Yeah. I'm learning a lot about pregnancy and labor and delivery. These books are helping me a lot."

"I promise when I get home I'm going to do some reading too and I'm going to make it up to you for not being at the appointment. I'm going to miss you, Alex."

'I'm going to miss you too but you can call every night you're gone or text message me."

"Trust me. I will call you EVERY night I'm gone. I need to hear your beautiful voice before I go to sleep."

"And I need to hear yours," said Alex as they called Dave's plane.

"Well, I guess I need to go."

"Yeah," said Alex getting up with Dave's help. "I love you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "As soon as you're done at the doctor's text me. I don't care if I'm mid-meeting or not. I want to know what's going on with you. I'll see you on Thursday. I love you. And Lil' Homie, I love you too."

"Bye," said Alex

"Bye," he said before he kissed her lips passionately. When he broke the kiss he walked to board the plane. Alex stood and watched him go. Once he was out of sight she let out a deep breath. It got harder every time watching him leave even if it was only for a couple days. She loved her husband and she wanted to be with him as much as she could but given his career that was impossible.

***a/n: John and Dave must think Alex and Mel are stupid...looking at each other isn't obvious that you're hiding something. And it's true Alex may have a lot of book smarts but she lacks some common sense. If Dave lied about knowing Natasha and Maya why is it she doesn't realize he could be lying about anything happening. Dave played Alex well and made Alex feel bad for making accusations. He's got skills but Alex will find out one day. And you have to wonder does Dave really have a meeting with Vince or is that a new game he's playing? So what did you think? Please review. **


	83. Chapter 83

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter you guys are great. Thank-you.**

***As you read this chapter think about Where did the Love go 124...and see the differences..**

On Wednesday morning Alex was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal with Keilani and Athena when Donna came into the kitchen. "Alex, what are you doing awake at 6:30 in the morning? Usually you're not rolling out of bed until 10," said Donna.

"I have an 8:00 Ob/GYN appointment to find out the sex of the baby and for a prenatal visit. I have to shower and get ready to go."

"Oh," said Donna, "and Dave isn't here for it?"

"Nope," said Alex, "he has some big meeting with Vince this morning so he was able to make it home. It's okay. I'll just text him the details later."

"Oh," said Donna, "do you think the baby is going to cooperate today?"

"I hope so," said Alex, "it's killing me not knowing."

"When is my dad coming home?" asked Athena.

"Tomorrow," said Alex.

"And then is he off for the weekend?" she asked.

"No, Athena, I'm sorry. He's working this weekend. He's coming home tomorrow and then leaving again Friday morning. Then he'll be back Tuesday afternoon," said Alex.

"That sucks. Why isn't he home anymore?"

"Because he's very busy with his job," said Alex.

"I wish he would be home more," said Athena, "I miss him."

"I miss him too," said Alex, "and I agree I wish he could be home more too but it's what he does. It's tough I know but this is how he makes money."

"Can't he make his money by working in Florida and not all over the world?" asked Athena.

"It really bothers you huh?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Athena. "I really miss my dad when he's away. I feel like I never see him or get to spend time with him."

"Athena, you're stupid," said Keilani. "Dad doesn't want to spend time with us. He has made that clear. If he wanted to spend time with his "favorite" girls as he likes to call us he wouldn't be gone all the time. Wake up. He doesn't care about us."

"Keilani, that's a mean thing to say about your dad," said Alex. "He wants to spend time with you. It's hard for him to do with his work schedule but he tries his best to make time for it. And believe me he does care about you. He cares about both of you a lot. You two mean everything to him."

"Alex, you don't have to lie to me," said Keilani, "I'm 13. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Keilani, you're wanted and no one is lying to you. Your dad really does love you. He just has problems showing it sometimes."

"Alex, no offense but you telling me my dad loves me doesn't make me believe it. Maybe he should tell me," said Keilani.

"All right," said Alex. She didn't know what to say for that but she felt uncomfortable with the conversation at the breakfast table. She decided to change the subject, "so are you two excited for school today?"

"Not really," said Keilani. "It's going to be the same old boring stuff."

"That same old boring stuff is teaching you things. It may seem boring but in the end it will pay off."

"I don't know," said Keilani, "I just don't know when in life I'm going to need to know the circumference of a circle or what happens in Oliver Twist. I just don't know how that's useful."

"Trust me in life one day you're going to need to know the circumference of a circle and you're going to be glad you learned it in school," said Alex.

"I don't think so," she said.

"So Athena are you ready for school today?" asked Alex.

"Not really. I have a math test today. It's on the word problems. I have no idea what to do."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just remember to break it down into parts and you'll do fine."

"Okay," said Athena, "but I'm looking forward to English class. We're going to be writing a report about our role model and guess who I'm doing it on?"

"Who?" asked Alex.

"You," said Athena with a smile. "When I grow up I want to be just like you."

"Thank-you, Athena," said Alex with a smile. "But when you grow up you should be just like Athena Bautista. You should be your own person so you can be someone's role model."

"Okay," she said, "but can I still write about you?"

"Of course," said Alex.

"Thank-you!" said Athena with the biggest smile. "I wanted to write about my dad but he's not really my role model anymore because he is never home. You're always home with us and I like that."

"And I like being home with you two also," said Alex getting up to put her bowl in the sink. "It's time to start getting dressed for school girls."

"All right," said Keilani drinking the rest of her orange juice.

"Okay," said Athena, "but Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do French braided pig tails in my hair?"

"Sure but hurry up and get ready," said Alex with a smile. "But first I have to go take a shower."

"Okay," said Athena. Keilani and Athena both went upstairs to get ready for school and after they left the kitchen Alex cleaned up their bowls and put their cups in the sink. She then went upstairs to get a shower. She was getting used to this mom thing. Ever since she started staying home with the girls she started to do more around the house and doing more things with the girls. Her life had just started to fill up with a little normalcy as opposed to the life she lived while traveling with the company and going out to party almost every night. She enjoyed that life but the one she was forming now was a lot better and she liked it more. It was good to wake up in her own bed and not have to live out of a suitcase.

After Alex got out of the shower she walked into the bedroom and took her clothes off the bed. She put on a teal maternity v-neck tunic with a pair of blue maternity jeans. Once she was dressed she went back into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put on her make-up, blow dried her hair and brushed it up into a high ponytail. She grabbed her purse before she left the room and went downstairs. Athena was waiting for her to do her hair so Alex combed through Athena's hair, parted it and put two French braids in her hair. "Okay," said Alex. "You're good to go and we still have 10 minutes to spare."

"Thank-you, Alex," said Athena looking at her hair in the mirror. "How did you learn to do that?"

"My mom taught me. When I was younger she used to French braid my hair everyday. One day I asked her how she did it and she showed me. I can teach you sometime if you want me to."

"I do," said Athena getting her book bag on over her jacket.

"Where's Keilani?"

"She's still upstairs getting ready," answered Athena.

"Okay," said Alex as she walked over to the stairs, "Keilani, LET'S GO. YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming," she said hurrying down the stairs. "I had to finish putting my make up on. How do I look?"

"You look fine," said Alex, "but I think you're too young for make up and I'm sure your dad will think you're way too young."

"I don't care what my dad thinks and I'm not too young. I'm 13 years old."

"All right," said Alex, "I'm not going to argue with you. You need to get to the bus stop or you're going to miss the bus."

"Okay. Okay," said Keilani as she hurried up and grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"And Keilani, my dear, you could have gone a little easier on the hair gel," said Alex looking at Keilani's hair. It was half up and half down and she had put a large amount of gel in her hair to hold it in place.

"Alex, I'm going to school for 6 hours.. I need my hair to stay in place," she said putting her book bag on her shoulders.

"All right. I get it," said Alex with a smile. "Now you two have to go or you're going to be late."

"Okay, Alex," said Keilani. "Bye. Have a good day and I want to know if you're having a boy or a girl."

"I'll tell you if I find out," said Alex as she hugged her.

"Bye, Alex," said Athena as she hugged her. "Have a good day."

"You too," said Alex hugging her back. "Bye, Girls," said Alex as she opened the door for them to walk out. She watched them as they walked to the end of the driveway and turned to head to their bus stop. Once they were out of sight she went back into the house to get her shoes on and then head to the doctor.

When she got to the doctor's office she went inside by herself. She felt weird because it was the first time she actually went to an appointment by herself. She always thought pregnancy was a team effort between husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend whatever the situation may be. It felt to her she was more on her own than anything. Deep down she hoped the baby would cooperate so that she would know the sex before Dave would but she also felt bad because he wasn't there for this important appointment because he had to go to some stupid meeting. At times Alex didn't know if she should be happy or angry with Dave. She still didn't believe his story about Maya and Natasha but to her it wasn't worth the argument. She signed in at the desk as she entered the waiting room and then took her seat. She grabbed a Parents magazine to read but she couldn't concentrate on the articles because she was too busy thinking about Dave. She wanted to know what kind of meeting Vince could be having with Dave. She felt everything that needed to be discussed had been discussed. Vince gave Dave a new contract, a title shot and a championship run. What more could he want from Dave? Maybe he wanted Dave to do another movie for the company or maybe Dave was getting new merchandise. She just wasn't sure what was so important it had to be discussed that morning and the more she thought about it the more upset she became. She didn't think she was asking too much for her husband to be there for her or at least show up at appointments after all he had some hand in making the baby also and the fact Keilani and Athena felt their dad didn't care about them or love them made her wonder if their child would feel the same way because he wasn't around as much as he should be. At the same time Alex understood his job and the requirements but he was starting to go overboard with it. He was signing up to do extra promotions for Wrestlemania, extra autograph signings and anything else he could do. And it was all taking away from his family time. Alex wasn't looking forward to Wrestlemania in the coming months because she knew that her and Dave would be like strangers. She wasn't sure if she was even going to go to Mania weekend because she felt if her husband and her were going to be strangers she might as well be a stranger to him in the comfort of her own home but Dave wanted her to go to support him and be a cheerleader. She wasn't sure if she wanted to support something she was so against. She just wanted some time with her husband and she didn't want to wait until their baby was born before she got it.

"Alexandra Bautista," called the nurse snapping Alex out of thought. She put the magazine down and got up to walk to the back with the nurse. "How are you today?"

"Feeling fat," said Alex. "I think I've grown more in the last month than I have in the whole pregnancy. And my back hurts and my feet are swollen."

"They do look a little swollen," said the nurse, "I'll make note for Dr. Suri to check them out."

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Now I need you to step up on the scale," said the nurse as Alex got up on the scale. "Wow," said the nurse, "so far you've gained 20 pounds in your pregnancy."

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear."

"It doesn't matter you still look great. Most of that is baby weight and other stuff."

"Okay," said Alex as the nurse handed her the cup. "I know. I have to pee in the cup and then bring it to the room. Which room?"

"A4," she said.

"All right," said Alex as she walked to the bathroom.

After she finished up in the bathroom she walked to the room to meet up with the nurse. As soon as she walked in the room she handed the nurse the cup and took a seat on the chair. "All right, Alexandra, I just need to take your blood pressure and then you can put on your gown and Dr. Suri will be in to see you."

"Okay," said Alex as the nurse got ready to check her blood pressure. Alex hoped it was down because at every appointment she had been to it had been too high and the doctor didn't like that. Alex didn't like it because it scared her. She knew that high blood pressure meant bad things could happen to her and the baby.

"Alexandra," said the nurse after she did the procedure, "have you been taking your blood pressure medicine?"

"Everyday like I was told," she said.

"Well, your blood pressure is still a little high. Not as high as it's been in the past but it is still not healthy. I'm going to talk to Dr. Suri so that she is aware and she will decide what she wants to do."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Well, here is the gown. I just need you to put it on and you can leave your bra on if you'd like but everything else needs to come off and I will go get Dr. Suri."

"All right," said Alex.

"Have a good day if I don't see you before you leave."

"Thank-you. You too," said Alex before the nurse left the room. Alex got up from the chair and changed into the gown. Once she had everything off before she put the gown she looked at herself in the mirror. There was no hiding it now and there was no doubt that she was pregnant. She ran her hand over her stomach. Alex was never aware that her stomach could grow so big and she still had 16 weeks to go or 3 months to go however you would like to word it. Just as the put her gown on the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in," said Alex as she sat down on the chair.

"Hello, Alexandra," said Dr. Suri as she walked into the room. "How are you today?"

"I'm all right," she said.

"No husband today?"

"No. He's away again," said Alex.

"So he's going to miss the ultrasound?"

"Unfortunately," said Alex. "But it's okay."

"Now before we do the ultrasound I wanted to go over some notes the nurse left for me. She told me you have some back pain?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Where?"

"It's in my lower back. I think it's from my stomach growing and carrying the baby."

"That's probably what it is. You're a small girl to begin with so lower back pain could be brought on by the extra weight you put on. You can take Tylenol for it, try sleeping on your side that helps a lot, you could also put heat or cold on your back and another thing that works is a back rub. Have your husband give you a nice back rub. It will help take away the pain."

"Okay," said Alex, "but I'm concerned about my hands and feet swelling. I know it's normal for a woman's feet or hands to swell during pregnancy but mine hurt and they're really swollen. I just don't think it's normal."

"And Alexandra, you might be right. Your swelling could be coming from Preeclampsia. It is normal for some swelling during pregnancy but you have also discussed having pains in your abdomen and you have had some dizzy spells which are also signs of Preeclampsia. Now you know we've discussed what can happen with Preeclampsia. It can slow down the blood flow which makes the baby get less oxygen. This could be bad for the baby because it can cause low birth weight and slow the baby's growth so I want you to continue taking your blood pressure medicine but I do want to put you on bed rest. It's not too severe so you can sit on the couch or lay in bed. You can do things around the house but limit your activity. Basically don't over do yourself. You can was the dishes but no vacuuming, dusting or anything along those lines. I want you to take it as easy as you possibly can because I want the baby to be healthy and I want you to have a safe and healthy delivery."

"Okay," said Alex. "Can I still go shopping and stuff like that?"

"You can but I want you to take it easy when you do. I don't want you lifting more than 10 lbs. I want your husband to help you as much as he can and NO traveling for the rest of your pregnancy. I understand occasions arise when you need to run to the store or you want to go pick things out for the baby and that's okay but limit the time you're out. Make it no longer than 2 hours. It's really important that you take it as easy as possible. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "And I can still go to birthing classes? And what about Yoga?"

"I'm going to say yes to the birthing classes. I highly recommend it but as for Yoga I'm going to say no."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Now I need you to get up on the table so I can do a quick exam and then we can do the ultrasound," she said. Alex got up and walked over to the table. The doctor helped her up. She laid back at the Doctor's request and Dr. Suri lifted her gown to expose her stomach. "Very nice," she said as she measured it. "You're growing the way you should be. Are you feeling more movements?"

"Yes," said Alex. "It moves around a lot and the funny thing is if there's music on it moves around."

"You might have a little dancer in there," said Dr. Suri getting the ultrasound equipment ready. "So the baby wouldn't let you see its parts last time?"

"No," said Alex. "They tried their hardest but the baby was not showing anything but I think it's a girl because I keep having dreams that it's a girl."

"I'll feel you in on another secret. Your baby's heartbeat sounds like a girl but I can't guarantee anything," said Dr. Suri as flipped on the machine. She took the wand and got it ready to do the ultrasound. She chose to do it internally so she could get an accurate measurement on the baby. She wanted to make sure the baby was still growing the way it should be. She inserted the wand into Alex causing Alex to feel uncomfortable. She hated having an internal ultrasound down. It was uncomfortable and it hurt. "Let's find this baby," said the doctor looking around for the baby. "And there it is," she said as the baby appeared on the screen. It seemed to be sleeping and it had its little hand covering one side of its face and the other hand was on the baby's stomach.

"It looks so cute," said Alex with tears in her eyes. It was a joyous event to see the little baby she was carrying inside her on the screen. She was upset because Dave was missing it.

"The baby looks good but it is a little behind on its growth. It's measuring in at 23 ½ weeks so it's about a week and a half behind. It's nothing serious though. Once you're on bed rest and the nutrients the baby needs reaches it better then the growth will increase."

"Okay," said Alex, "but the baby is okay right?"

"Yes. The baby is wonderful. It's got a strong heartbeat and it looks good. So should we see what the sex is?"

"Yes, please," said Alex with a smile.

Dr. Suri showed Alex the baby's body parts. She showed her the arm, its legs, it's stomach, its face and a nice profile of the side of its face. She tried to find out the sex but the baby kept it's legs together so she couldn't see. "I'm going to try to move it," she said trying to move it. As she tried to move it you could see the baby remove its hand from its face. It flipped over cause Alex to feel it and then it started moving around like crazy. "Come on," said Dr. Suri hoping that as the baby moved there would be a quick glimpse of the sex organs. "I don't know Alexandra. Your baby is pretty stubborn."

"It gets that from its dad," she said, "and it's pretty irritate because it is flipping all around my stomach. I don't think its moved that much since I've been pregnant."

"I'm just trying to get a little glimpse of the baby," said Dr. Suri trying again. Finally she managed to get a glimpse as the baby settled down and put its legs apart. "Well, Alexandra, it looks like you're going to have a baby girl."

"A girl?" asked Alex as her smile grew bigger. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Dr. Suri. "I saw it plain as day. It's a girl."

"Wow. I am really excited!" said Alex, "I don't know how my husband is going to feel but I'm having a girl!"

"I can print some pictures off for you if you want me to," she said.

"Please," said Alex. The doctor printed off some pictures for Alex and then finished up the ultrasound. The doctor told Alex she would see her back in 6 weeks and reminded her of the bed rest.

"All right, Alexandra, you may get dressed and you're free to go. I'll see you again in 6 weeks."

"Okay," said Alex, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome have a good day," she said.

"You too," said Alex.

After the doctor left the room Alex changed back into her clothes and then left the room. She waited in line to check out and schedule her next appointment. It seemed to be a busy day in the obstetrician's office especially so early in the morning. Alex was glad she had gotten an early appointment that day because there was no telling how far behind her doctor would have been if it was later in the day. Finally it was her turn at the desk. She gave them the co-pay and scheduled her next appointment and that's when she realized Dave probably wouldn't make it to the next appointment either because it was right around Wrestlemania time. She did her best to schedule an appointment for a time that would work for him but she doubted he'd make it then either. At that point she didn't care because she was just happy she finally knew what the sex was and she was really happy about having a girl. That's what she wanted from the time she found out she was pregnant, a baby girl.

After she was finished at the desk she walked outside to the car. On the way home she decided to call Dave to tell him the news. She couldn't wait any longer so before she pulled out of the parking space she dialed his number. It took him a few rings to answer the phone before she heard his voice. "Hey, Alex," he said.

"Hey, Baby!" she said excitedly.

"You sound like you're happy," he said in a whisper.

"I am. And why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm sitting in the meeting waiting for Vince."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to tell you about the appointment."

"You know what, Alex, how about you tell me about it later because Vince just came into the room so I have to go."

"You can't take 5 minutes to hear about the appointment?"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry. I really want to know but I have to wait. I'll call you back," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Dave," said Alex before she realized he hung up the phone. "What a dick," she said flipping her phone shut. She tossed it over on to the seat next to her and continued driving home. She was even more upset with Dave now.

As Dave hung up his phone he turned over in bed and said, "I'm sorry about that. I had a situation to take care of."

"It's okay," said the brunette laying next to him. "I understand. You're a popular man."

"You have no idea how popular," he said.

"So who was it?" she asked.

"It was my mother. She was trying to tell me something. She had an appointment today. She wanted to tell me how it went but I told her I would call her back later," he said running his hand through her hair.

"You could have taken the call," said the girl.

"No. It's all right. I'll talk to her later." He said. "I would rather do this right now," he said rolling over onto his back pulling her on top of him.

"Are you sure because I don't mind?"

"I'm sure," said Dave. "I want to spend some more time with you."

"Now that I can do too," she said as she leaned down and kissed his lips.

As things started heating up and they were having an intimate moment there was a knock on the door. "Shit," said Dave.

"Just ignore them. They'll go away," she said going back to kissing him.

The knocking continued as Dave and his woman friend continued their fun. "Dave, it's Randy. I need to talk to you."

"Shit," said Dave. "I have to answer the door or he's going to know something's up."

"All right," she said climbing off of him. "Will he tell your wife?"

"Um. Yeah. He's best friends with my wife."

"Shit," she said. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Hide in the closet. IT won't take long. I'll get rid of him."

"Okay," she said grabbing her clothes and taking them to the closet.

"Dave, are you going to open the door or not?" asked Randy.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right there," said Dave getting his clothes on. Once he was dressed he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Randy. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"That's fine," said Dave allowing Randy to walk in.

***A/N: Dave is a real douche bag at times. Sleeping around on his wife while she's at the doctor's? Then not listening to what she has to say? Poor Keilani and Athena...this is where they begin to turn against their father...that's only the beginning... It's a shame they talk like that. And I love how Alex has fallen into the role of being mom...but is it all too soon for her to play mom and have a baby of her own? She is only 24 years old...And I love Randy showing up at Dave's hotel room. Wonder what he wants. The baby finally cooperated and let them see she is a girl..Chelsea was stubborn before she was even born. So what did you think? Please review.**


	84. Chapter 84

***As always thank-you so much for reviewing the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you. = ) **

"So what can I do for you, Randy?" asked Dave as he shut the door.

"Nothing, Man. I just came to hang out for a few minutes before I go to the gym," said Randy walking around the room. "This is a pretty nice room for man rooming by himself."

"Well, Vince is paying for it. I asked for a bigger room," said Dave. "It makes me feel more at home."

"I see," said Randy. "Your bed is a mess," he said walking over to the bed.

"So?" asked Dave. "What's the point, Randy?"

"You don't want to make your bed?"

"Why would I make my bed in a hotel room? They have maids for that. Do you make your bed?"

"No not really," said Randy, "but I don't leave it as messy as that. It's pretty messy for one man to be in here by himself."

"Orton, are you trying to say something to me?"

"No," said Randy. "I'm just saying it looks a little messy."

"I sleep roughly when Alex isn't with me because I miss her. Is there anything you wanted?"

"What are you up to today?" asked Randy looking around the room.

"Nothing really," said Dave. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, Man. I'm just looking around the room. I think it's a nice room. I need to get Vince to pay for my hotel accommodations," he said. "Don't you miss Alex being here with you?"

"She is my wife, Randy, of course I miss her. I can't wait to get back home tomorrow and hold her in my arms and just spend time with her and my girls. I'm pissed I have to go back out and do it all again on Friday. Maybe I can get Alex to come on the road with me."

"She's pregnant, Dave, I don't think she's going to come on the road," he said.

"She might just want to come with me. I'm going to ask her when I talk to her later. Why don't you ever bring Sam with you?"

"Because she has a job and she works," said Randy.

"Oh," said Dave, "How many women do you sleep with behind her back?"

"The magical number of 0. I love her too much to cheat on her. I would expect the same from you when it comes to Alex. Are you cheating on her?"

"No. Why would I cheat on Alex? I love her like there is no tomorrow."

"All right," said Randy. "Is this a closet?" He asked as he was about to turn the door knob.

"Yeah but there isn't anything in there. I don't know why you need a closet in a hotel room," said Dave.

"Oh," said Randy turning the door knob.

"You know what, Randy, I just remembered I have some where to be in 10 minutes. I have to get a shower," said Dave.

"Okay," said Randy. "I'll let you go then. I'll talk to you later," said Randy moving away from the closet and walking to the door. "Have a good day."

"You too," said Dave as he watched Randy walk out of the door. He let out a sigh of relief and opened the closet door. "That was close," he said as the girl walked out of the closet.

"I know. My heart was racing. I was sure he was going to catch me and tell your wife."

"I know," said Dave. "And if he would have found you he would have told Alex."

"If you're going to sleep around on your wife don't you think you should just divorce her?" asked the girl.

"I don't want to divorce my wife. I love her too much. We just got married last June and we're having a baby. I'm not going to divorce her but I think it's time that you left."

"Okay. Fine. I'll leave but you'll want more of this later," she said.

"No. I won't. I think I'm taking an early flight home so I can see my wife."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see her," he said. "Why all the questions? You're just a skank that I slept with to pass time. She is the one I love and have a family with."

"Yeah. I bet she wouldn't be if she found out about us," she said putting her clothes on. "You're an asshole you know that?"

"That's what they call me," said Dave. "Look… my wife means EVERYTHING to me. Little Road Whores and sluts mean nothing. You knew I was married and you still chose to sleep with me. Now I'm asking you to leave."

"Whatever," she said as she grabbed her purse. "I'm leaving," she said as she rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile Randy was in his room talking on his cell phone. "Hey," said Alex.

"Hey, Alex."

"So? Anything?"

"He was in his hotel room. It took him a while to get the door but from what I saw he was in there by himself."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I'm not 100 % sure," said Randy, "because there was a closet in there and I was about to open it but he said he had to leave in 10 minutes so I didn't bother with it."

"You should have opened that closet. Just so you could see the skank's face."

"What makes you so sure he's cheating on you?"

"I'm not," said Alex, "I just wanted to check up on him. Does he have a meeting with Vince? He told me he had a meeting with Vince and that's why he couldn't come to the doctor's appointment."

"He might, Alex, I don't really know. I don't know anything about a meeting. I can't tell you anything about that."

"Do you think he's lying?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," he said. "Should you be getting yourself so worked up over this?"

"I'm not getting worked up. I'm just trying to see what my husband is up to."

"Like I said, I didn't see anyone in the room with him. He was fully dressed when he answered the door. I don't think there was anyone in there with him. I think it's safe to say he was being faithful. Why this all of a sudden?"

"Because apparently when you guys were in Minneapolis..you know the night we went out to eat Dave went out with John and they met a couple girls," said Alex. "I just wanted to make sure there was no funny business going on with my husband."

"Like I said, I don't' think there was but if there was any funny business I don't know anything about it and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the room."

"Okay," said Alex, "Thank-you, Randy."

"No problem and if it makes you feel better I will keep an eye on him. Just to make sure there is no funny business."

"Thanks. You're awesome," she said.

"Thank-you," he said. "So the baby is it a Girl or a boy?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. I haven't told Dave yet," said Alex.

"Come on, Alex, I was the first person you told that you were pregnant. I think you should tell me first if it's a girl or boy," he said.

"All right," said Alex as she walked into her house. "It's a girl."

"Aw," said Randy. "That's great, Alex. I know how much you wanted the baby to be a girl. Are you excited?"

"Yes," said Alex, "but I'm not allowed to do anymore traveling or too much work. The doctor put me on bed rest. It kind of sucks but it's what's best for me and the baby," she said walking into the kitchen.

"That sucks. I was hoping to see you at Mania. I'm sure Dave would have loved for you to be there."

"I don't think Dave really cares if I'm there or not. He knows he's getting his championship. That's his baby for now."

"I don't know, Alex, I think you mean more to him than that championship."

"I guess," said Alex. "That I'm not even sure about."

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just getting ready to make something to eat."

"What are you going to make?" he asked.

"It's going to sound weird but I'm actually eating a Cocoa Puff and Peanut butter sandwich. Don't ask.. It's a craving."

"Oddly enough it sounds pretty good," he said. "It's weird but sounds good."

"Just wait until you and Sam have a baby. You'll be surprised at all the things she craves," said Alex making her sandwich.

"I bet," said Randy. "I can't wait to have kids. I want it to happen for us soon but not right away. I want some time to be newlyweds."

"Yeah. My advice would be to wait because it seems like I just spent all this time planning a wedding and when I think I'm getting some down time I'm doing stuff for a baby," she said as she finished her sandwich. "Hey, Randy, Can I call you back later. I'm going to eat and then take a little nap."

"Sure. Take it easy. Have a good lunch and nap," he said. "And I'll keep an eye out for Dave."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm glad you're looking out for me."

"Well, you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met so I will look out for you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks," said Alex, "and you're not too bad yourself. Everyone says you're an asshole but I don't think you are. I think you're pretty cool."

"It depends who you talk to," said Randy. "I can be a nice guy when I want to be. People just don't like me for what I used to do."

"That's the problem. People spend too much time worrying about what someone did in their past and don't want to give them another chance. Everyone deserves another chance. People deserve to be forgiven. God forgave us so easily so why is it so hard for us to forgive others?"

"I don't know," said Randy.

"Well, I'm going to let you go. Bye."

"Bye, Alex," he said before he hung up the phone.

Alex finished her sandwich and then went into the living room. She flipped on the TV and started to doze off for a little nap when her cell phone went off. She grabbed it from the stand and looked at the screen. She saw that it was Sylvia. She let out a groan and answered it. "Hey, Mother."

"Hello, Alexandra. How are you?"

"Tired. I was about to take a nap but then you called."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how your appointment went."

"It was good," said Alex. She didn't want to tell her mom about her high blood pressure or about being on bed rest because she knew Sylvia would want to fly down to Florida and take care of her.

"That's good. Did the baby let you see what it was?"

"Yes, Mother, it did," said Alex rolling her eyes. She just wanted to get off the phone to take a nap.

"Well?"

"It's a girl," said Alex.

"A GIRL! Oh my Gosh! Alexandra. A little girl. I am so happy. I'm going to have a granddaughter. I'm so excited. It's about time the Brooks family got some girls. What are you going to name her?"

"We haven't decided yet," said Alex.

"How about…." she started to say.

"Mother, we already have girl names picked out.. It's either Olivia, Chloe, Chelsea or Sydney."

"Oh. Okay," said Sylvia. "Well, I'll let you go so you can take your nap."

"Thanks, Mother. I appreciate it. I will talk to you another day."

"All right, Bye, Alexandra," she said hanging up the phone smiling. Alex rolled her eyes and put the phone back on the stand and soon drifted off to sleep.

While Alex was taking a nap Dave was at an airport in Las Vegas trying to get a plane ticket home. He wasn't set to leave until late Wednesday night but he wanted to leave earlier than 9:00 at night so he was trading his first class ticket at 10:00 a.m. Las Vegas time. The first class seats weren't full for a 10:35 flight so they traded his ticket so he could head home. At 10:35 his plane took off and he was on a 6 hour flight back to Tampa, Florida. Alex was going to be surprised because she wasn't expecting him home until Thursday morning. Dave realized he couldn't wait another night to be with his wife. He smiled as he realized his plane was in there air. He leaned back on the seat and took a quick nap.

Later that afternoon Athena and Keilani walked into the house. "School was actually pretty good today," said Keilani as she hung up her book bag.

"It was," said Athena. "I can't believe you got into a fight in the cafeteria."

"Well, the bitch started with me. She shouldn't have been talking about dad."

"I thought you were mad at dad?" asked Athena hanging up her book bag.

"I am but still I don't like people talking bad about dad. Dad doesn't suck at what he does and he's not a bad person. She's a hater."

"Everyone is a hater," said Athena. "But what if you get in trouble?"

"I just got a warning from the principal. It's not like I hit her. I just yelled at her."

"But everyone was looking at you," said Athena.

"I know and there would have been more people watching if I hit her."

"You get in too much drama," said Athena. "I try to avoid the drama. That school is drama."

"But look. Don't tell Alex okay? And don't tell Dad either. And don't tell Nana."

"I promise. I won't."

"Thanks," said Keilani. "Alex, we're home!" said Keilani.

"Shh," said Athena walking into the living room. "She's sleeping."

"She's tired," said Keilani. "I have an idea."

"What?" asked Athena.

"Since Nana is working till 8:30 tonight and Alex is really tired how about we make her dinner?"

"I don't know how to cook," she said.

"I know but I take home economics. I know how to cook some stuff," she said.

"Like what?" asked Athena. "Cookies and brownies don't count as dinner."

"I know. I can make spaghetti and garlic bread," said Keilani.

"But you can't make it like Alex can. She makes the sauce and stuff from scratch."

"I know but look we have Ragu sauce and spaghetti and frozen garlic bread. We'll just add the stuff Alex adds to the sauce."

"What does she add, Keilani?"

"Um.. Garlic, basil and I think mushrooms."

"Wrong. Alex HATES mushrooms. And what does she put in the spaghetti?"

"Um.. I think spinach."

"Okay. You're right on that. Do you really think we can do this?"

"Yeah," said Keilani. "It might not be as good as hers though."

"That's an understatement," said Athena, "but I don't want to over work her. Let's make dinner."

"Glad you agree with me," said Keilani as she walked over to the cabinets. She got in them and took out a jar of spaghetti sauce, two boxes of spaghetti and put them on the island. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the produce drawer. "Okay. We have garlic, basil and spinach," she said taking them out. While she was getting them out Athena was getting out pots and pans.

"Okay. I think we boil the water and then put in the spaghetti," she said filling the pan with water.

"We do but help me pour this sauce into the pan," said Keilani.

"All right," said Athena as she put the pan down on the stove. She walked over and helped Keilani pour the sauce into the pan. "Now she cuts up the garlic and the basil."

"All right," said Keilani getting out the cutting board and a knife. "Does she grind the garlic?"

"Yes," said Athena getting the grinder. "And then she puts it into the sauce."

"Okay. I don't know how to work that so I'll just put the garlic in whole," said Keilani cutting up the garlic. She put the tiny pieces into the sauce and instead of cutting up the basil she ripped up some pieces and threw them in the sauce. "I think we need cilantro too."

"Now we don't," said Athena. "She doesn't use that."

"Well, I'm going to," said Keilani as she got some cilantro out of the fridge and put it in the sauce. She started mixing the sauce with the spoon. While Athena boiled water and then put the spaghetti in. Keilani then put the spaghetti sauce onto the stove and began to cook it.

She helped Athena put the spinach in the spaghetti. "Are you sure this is spinach?"

"I think," said Keilani as she added more in with the pasta. "Do you think I should add something else to the sauce. Like some chilli pepper?" she asked.

"I wouldn't," said Athena stirring the pasta. "Well, maybe a little. Not too much."

"Okay," said Keilani as she added some chilli pepper to the sauce. "This smells so good," she said stirring it.

"It does. Alex is going to love it!"

"I know. I think she needs a break," said Keilani. "She works so much around here and dad doesn't do anything. It's not fair to Alex."

"I know," said Athena. "Dad just cares about himself."

"Yeah but I still love him."

"Me too," said Athena. She continued stirring the pasta until she thought it was ready and then she drained the water out and put it back into the pan. While she was doing this Keilani put garlic bread in the oven. "I'll set the table."

"Okay," said Keilani. "I'm going to start cleaning up some of our mess."

"All right but don't let the sauce burn."

"It won't I turned the stove off. I'm just waiting on the bread."

"Okay," said Athena getting out plates, cups and eating utensils. She carefully placed them on the table and put a napkin at each spot. She filled each cup up with ice water and put them on the table too. The oven started going off and Keilani took the bread out of the oven and then poured the sauce on top of the spaghetti.

"I think it's ready," she said. "Go get Alex," she said.

"Okay," said Athena as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and over to the couch where Alex was still sleeping. "Alex, wake up," said Athena.

"I am awake," she said, "what's that smell?"

"We made dinner," said Athena with a smile.

"Who is we?" asked Alex sitting up.

"Me and Keilani."

"Keilani and me," said Alex.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. But we made dinner."

"Okay," said Alex getting up. "What did you make?"

"Spaghetti. Come on it's time to eat," she said.

"All right. What time is it?"

"5:00," said Athena.

"I've been sleeping for almost 5 hours. I must have been tired," she said walking with Athena to the kitchen. They each took a seat behind a plate filled with spaghetti and a piece of garlic bread on the side. "This looks good," said Alex looking at the plate.

"Thank-you," said Keilani. "So are we getting a baby brother or a baby sister. I personally would like a baby brother."

"Well, I'm sorry but you're getting a baby sister," said Alex.

"Really?" asked Athena.

"Really," said Alex. "It's a girl."

"That's cool too," said Keilani.

"Very cool," said Athena. "You can name her Leilani."

"That's pretty but I don't think so," said Alex, "we were thinking Olivia, Chelsea, Sydney or Chloe."

"Oh," said Athena. "I like Sydney."

"Me too," said Keilani getting a fork full of spaghetti. "What name do you like best?"

"I don't know. Olivia is a favorite but I also like Chelsea. It's tough," said Alex.

"Olivia is better," said Athena as she put some spaghetti in her mouth. She made a face and then spit it out. "That sucks."

"It does not," said Keilani as she took a bite of spaghetti and made a similar face. "Okay. It does suck."

"Girls, I'm sure it's not that bad," said Alex as she took a bite of spaghetti. As soon as she put it in her mouth it was burning and she was pretty sure she got a piece of garlic in her mouth along with a basil leaf. Looks can be deceiving she thought. She made a face but swallowed it anyway.

"You don't like it do you?" asked Keilani.

"Well, it's a little hot and a little too much garlic but you tried and that's all that matters. Thank-you girls."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"Um. Do we have to eat this?" asked Keilani.

"No," said Alex. "Let's go out for pizza."

"Pizza sounds so much better," said Athena.

"It does," said Keilani as she took her plate over to the sink and poured into the sink and turned on the garbage disposal. Alex and Athena did the same thing.

"You girls get ready. I'm going to rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher before we leave."

"Okay," said Athena as her and Keilani left the kitchen. "At least she thanked us."

"Yeah," said Keilani, "but that stuff really sucked. From now on I'll let Alex make the spaghetti."

"Good idea," said Athena getting her shoes on as the front door opened. Dave walked in with his bags and a bouquet of flowers. "DAD!" said Athena hugging him. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"I wasn't but I changed a few plans around."

"Cool. I'm glad you're home," said Athena.

"Athena, did you just say….." Alex said as she walked into the door way. "BABY!" she said as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Alex," he said before he kissed her lips passionately.

"Oh boy," said Keilani as she walked into the doorway and walked back out. "We're not going out for pizza now," she said.

"Yes we are," said Alex breaking the kiss. "I can hear you," she said before kissing Dave again.

Dave broke the kiss and said, "I got these for you," as he handed her the bouquet of pink roses.

"Thank-you, Baby!" she said before she kissed him again.

"You must have really missed me," said Dave.

"I did," said Alex. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"Yeah about that," he said. "I changed my plans and left a few hours early."

"Well, we were just about to go out for pizza. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," he said.

"All right but we have to talk tonight."

"Okay," he said.

***A/N: Dave got lucky that Randy didn't open that closet door or he would have been done for. And I love how Alex sent Randy to Dave's room. She knows. She's not stupid she just doesn't like confrontation. And she shared her thoughts on forgiving...that might show why she's so forgiving. And you have to love Keilani and Athena in this chapter. They wanted to make things easier for Alex adn they tried. And Dave...does he think bringing home a bouquet of roses is going to make everything okay? He still cheated on Alex and lied to her. Even though he shouldn't have cheated he was pretty rude to that girl...hopefully Dave can chill himself out for the next couples...we'll see. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you so much for reading. **


	85. Chapter 85

***Thank-you for All the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

Dave, Alex and the girls went to the pizza place a couple blocks away from their house. They were sitting at the table waiting on their pizza to come. They had finally agreed on a half pepperoni and half sausage, pepperoni and onion pizza. "So, Baby, what made you come home so early?"

"I just missed you," he said. "I couldn't take another night without you. It's tough being on the road without you and I missed my girls."

"We missed you too, Dad," said Athena.

"Yeah. We missed you," said Keilani with a little attitude. She wasn't very happy with her dad and wasn't happy that he was hardly home. She didn't like the fact that he left all the work for Alex to do. She felt he could have done more around the house. He was treating her the same way he treated Angie before they ended up getting a divorce and Keilani didn't want Alex and her dad to get divorced.

"So how is school going?" he asked taking a drink of Coke.

"Good," said Athena, "except for math. I'm about to do a project….." She started to say before she was interrupted by a fan.

"Oh. My god! It is Batista," said the female fan. "Oh my God! Batista can I have your autograph. I am a really big fan. I am your number one fan!"

"Sure," said Dave with a smile as he signed the piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Thank-you so much! Can I have a picture with you?" she asked

"Sure," he said, "Alex, can I get out?"

"Of course," said Alex as she got out of the booth for Dave to get out to take a picture with the fan.

"Do you mind taking our picture?" the fan asked Alex.

"Not at all," said Alex as the guy brought their pizza over. She stood up and took the picture of Dave and the fan. "Here you go," she said handing the camera back to the girl.

"Thank-you so much. Are you like his wife or something?"

"Wife," said Alex.

"Oh yeah. You used to go to the ring with him. What happened? Why don't you do that anymore."

"Because I'm having a baby," said Alex.

"That is so cool! Congratulations!"

"Thank-you," said Alex as she sat back down to cut the pizza so Keilani and Athena could eat. She wanted to eat herself well the baby wanted her to eat. "I'm sorry about that guys," she said as she sat down.

"It's okay," they said in a disappointed voice. "We're used to it."

"Okay. I'm sorry about that what were you saying, Athena?" asked Dave as he got a piece of pizza after sitting down.

"Nothing, Dad. Just forget it," she said.

"No. What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing, Dad. Just forget it. It's not important," she said in a sad voice as she ate her pizza.

"Well, your hair looks pretty," said Dave. "Who did that?"

"Alex did it this morning for me," said Athena.

"It's very pretty. Did it take a long time?"

"Not that long," said Alex.

"And Keilani, are you wearing make up?"

"Just a little bit," she said.

"You're too young for make up," he said.

"Dad, I'm going to be in high school next year. I am not too young. I'm 13. I'll be 14 in June."

"14 is too young for make up," he said. "Make up will bring boys to you and I don't like that. You don't need make up."

"But dad, everyone in my grade well the girls wear make up. Why can't I?"

"Because I said you're too young don't ask me again," he said.

"Dad, you are so not fair," she said.

"Look let's just have a nice family dinner and not fight," said Alex as another fan walked up.

"OH MY GOD!" said the girl. "My friend told me you were here but I didn't believe her. This is so cool! Batista, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," said Dave signing an autograph for her.

"Thank-you so much. I think you're the best wrestler ever!"

"Thank-you," said Dave with a smile.

"Well, I'll let you go now," she said as she walked away.

"Again, I'm sorry," said Dave.

"Don't even worry about it," said Alex. "It's fine."

They did their best to continue talking and having a family dinner together but their plans changed. It had started out with two female fans asking for autographs then more and more people came. Every time a conversation got started another fan would come up for an autograph or a picture. The numbers kept increasing and it was getting annoying for Alex and the girls. Every time another person came up to the table they would roll their eyes. They had finished eating and just wanted to leave because it was getting late but Dave was too busy signing autographs and taking pictures. It seemed like his fan base had increased greatly over the last few months. Alex wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was nice that he signed everyone's autographs and took pictures with them but at the same time she felt he was neglecting their family by doing so. She interrupted him and said, "Baby, I think we should go. It's getting late and the girls have school tomorrow not to mention that I'm having some major heartburn."

"All right," he said. "We'll go. How is Lil' Homie doing?" That had been the first time he had asked about the baby since he got home. She was shocked because that was the first thing he did and then he talked to her. Tonight he did neither.

"Lil' Homie is good. Kicking up a storm right now but doing great."

"Lil' Homie, shouldn't you be sleeping by now? It's late at night," he said talking to the baby. The fans that were watching thought it was so cute. "Let's go," he said getting up and taking Alex's hand to help her out of the booth. "I'm sorry but my daughters have school tomorrow. I can't sign anymore autographs tonight. I have to take care of my wife and my family." They walked through the crowd of people and headed home after they managed to get out of the pizza shop. When they walked past the fans a few of them took pictures of them with their cell phones and took some video footage. Alex could never remember Dave having a following like that.

By the time they got home it was 8:30 at night. Keilani and Athena took their showers and got ready for bed. Alex didn't make them go to bed at 9:00 but she at least wanted them in their rooms by 9:30 at the latest but of course that night was a little hard because by the time they took their showers and everything it was 10:00 before they made it to their rooms. Once they were in their rooms Alex decided to take a shower before she talked to Dave.

"You can look at the sonogram pictures if you want," she said before she walked into the bathroom. "And the books about labor are on the night stand. I've been doing some reading because I haven't gotten much sleep because Lil' Homie likes to move around at night and my back hurts."

"Okay," he said, "where are the pictures?"

"In my purse. I don't know if you'll be able to make them out but you can try."

"All right," he said getting into her purse. "Do you want some help in the shower because I can gladly help you out?"

"I'm good," she said with a smile as she removed her clothes.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a smile as he looked at the sonogram pictures.

"I'm sure," she said as she got into the shower. "It will be quick."

"All right," he said, "I'll take care of your back when you get out."

"Thanks," she said.

Dave sat down on the bed and looked through the pictures. Alex was right he couldn't make them out for anything but the only thing he could make out was the baby's head. He smiled as he looked at the pictures. That was the baby he created with Alex and it made his heart melt. He put the pictures down on the night stand and picked up one of the books and began to read it. His cell phone began going off. He saw that it was John. "Hey, John, what's up?"

"Too much shit," said John. "I don't have an STD so I guess that's a good thing but Mel has been on my shit since that night at the hospital. Why did you tell Alex that we met Natasha and Maya?"

"Because she was grilling me," said Dave, "I had to tell her."

"Well, she told Mel and she's been grilling me. She's not as easy going as Alex. Mel is an in your face type of girl. She's mad at me because I'm getting a championship and because I have to go back on the road this weekend. Are you going to be on the road?"

"Yes," said Dave. "I leave again on Friday morning. You missed Vegas, Man. I had a good f**king time till Randy came and ruined it. I met this hot chick in the bar. Damn. She was hot. She was up for anything. It was f**king hot. She knew I was married and was down for it anyway."

"I'm upset that I missed it. I was on diaper duty and baby duty. Mel is resting."

"It can't be that bad," said Dave.

"Just wait," said John. "Those first days the woman is just as tired and sleeps a lot. I wish Mel would learn to sleep when the baby does."

"But you have to admit you like being a daddy."

"I do," he said, "but I never knew it was so much work."

"Yeah, it's tough," he said. "But you will get used to it," he said as Alex came out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. "Hey, John. I have to call you back. Alex just got out of the shower."

"All right," said John. "I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Dave.

"So you were talking to John," said Alex as she put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Yeah," he said. "He was just telling me about Alyssa."

"Oh," she said getting into bed next to Dave, "So how was your meeting with Vince?"

"My meeting was pretty good," he said lying.

"What was it about?" asked Alex putting lotion on her legs.

"It was just about my championship run that's coming up," he said.

"What about it?" She asked putting the lotion down on the table.

"He was just telling me about promotions and stuff. So you had a doctor's appointment today how was it?" he asked putting his hand on her stomach and trying to change the subject since there wasn't actually a meeting with Vince.

"It was all right," she said. "I gained a lot of weight but I guess that's good. They said it's mostly baby weight."

"I would say so," he said rubbing her stomach. "You've gotten so big. Did the baby cooperate and let you see what it was?"

"Yeah after Dr. Suri moved it around a few times it finally gave up and let her get a glimpse," said Alex.

"It's a boy right?" asked Dave with a smile. "We're having a boy right?"

"I wish I could say yes but I have to say no," said Alex. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" he asked.

"A girl," said Alex.

"It's a girl! I bet she is going to be beautiful," said Dave as he continued to rub her stomach. "So does she have a name yet?"

"I don't know. It's a toss up between Chelsea and Olivia," said Alex. "Which do you like better?"

"I like them both. I think we should just wait until we see her and decide," he said.

"You're not upset it's a girl?" asked Alex.

"Not at all. Disappointed but there's nothing wrong with having a baby girl. Maybe next time we'll have a boy. She could be a daddy's girl."

"Maybe next time," said Alex. "I tried to tell you earlier but you were in your meeting with Vince and wouldn't let me finish."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said. "So did you tell the doctor about your swelling?"

"Yeah and that's what else I wanted to talk to you about. She said it's normal to swell but not as much as I'm swelling. When they took my blood pressure it was still high. The doctor said I have preeclampsia. And that can be very dangerous for me and the baby," said Alex, "so she put me on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. I can go shopping and to birthing classes but that's about it. I'm not allowed to travel and she asked if you could help me out around the house because she said I can't really vacuum and stuff like that. She wants me to take it easy."

"How dangerous can it be?" asked Dave with a concerned look on his face. He didn't care about having to help Alex out around the house he could do that when he was home but he was genuinely worried about the well being of Alex and the baby.

"As long as they keep it monitored it shouldn't be too dangerous but she did say the baby is a week and a half behind in growth. It can restrict oxygen from getting to the baby which can slow down the growth of the baby," said Alex.

"But the baby is okay right?"

"Yes, she said the baby is fine and that's why she put me on bed rest so the baby gets enough oxygen."

"You and the baby can't die from it can you?"

"There is a small possibility that I could die but not the baby. I think it's 1 in 100,000 women can die from it. I think I should be fine," she said.

"You're sure?" asked Dave.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said.

"Okay," said Dave. "I'll tell you what," he said. "Tomorrow I want you to take it easy. I will get the girls ready for school, clean up around the house and then we can do some shopping for the baby and then come back here and I will wait on you hand and foot. You will not have to do anything. I promise. I am going to look out for you while I'm home."

"Thanks, Baby," said Alex.

"No problem," said Dave. "And I am so sorry about earlier at the pizza shop. I never expected two fans to turn into hundreds."

"I know," said Alex, "I think the girls were more hurt than anything. I'm used to that they're not."

"I know," said Dave. "I didn't know my fan base was going to pop up like this as a face. I felt so bad for them."

"Yeah. You didn't seem like you felt too bad. You weren't going to stop until after I told you about the heartburn and it getting late. It was supposed to be about family. You should pay more attention to the girls," said Alex. "They feel like you don't care about them or love them because you're never home. They love you, Dave."

"They know I care about them and they know that I love them. They understand I am just doing my job. I come home three days a week to be with them," said Dave.

"Do they understand that? Because from what they were saying it didn't seem like they did. And I have to wonder about when the baby comes are you really going to be there like you say or are things going to stay the same?"

"Alex, I told you I was going to be there and I promise I'm going to be there. I'm going to do my best to balance things out between work and my family. I am going to be there as much as I can. I promise."

"Do you really promise? Or is it a promise you're going to break because you do that a lot lately."

"I really promise I am going to be there for the baby. Do you think WWE means more to me than my baby?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I wonder sometimes. I mean you have blown off two doctor's appointments because of WWE."

"That only happened twice."

"Yeah at two of the biggest appointments. You missed the baby's heartbeat and you missed finding out the sex of the baby."

"Look, Alex, this baby means more to me than anything. I'm not going to blow her off because of my job. Sometimes my job is going to need to take the back seat to the baby. I will not let it come before her."

"All right," said Alex half heartedly believing him. "If you say so."

"Why are you so sad?" he asked moving his hand up to her shoulder to massage it.

"I'm not sad," she said, "just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Alex. "It's nothing."

"Come on, Alex, you can tell me."

"It's just sometimes I wonder how much I can believe you. You say you promise to be there but how do I really know you mean it? You have made a lot of promises to me before but broke them. You always talk about making it up and you do but this is different. This is our daughter's life. If you break your promise to be there you can't make it up. Do you really mean it?"

"I really do mean it," said Dave. "There is nothing that is going to stop me from being in my daughter's life. I don't care what it is but nothing is going to stand in my way of loving her and being there for her."

"Okay," said Alex.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," he said. "So did you tell your mom yet?"

"Yeah. She called me today and I told her. She was going to suggest names but I told her that we had names picked out. She won't be happy until this baby has an Italian name."

"I know," said Dave, "but it's our baby and I like the names Olivia and Chelsea so one of those names is going to be our daughter's name. Why is she so held bent on you giving the baby an Italian name anyway? None of you have Italian names."

"Exactly. It's just her way of trying to control. She likes to control the situation. She feels that she is entitled to naming the baby because it's her first grandchild but that wouldn't be fair to your mom."

"You're right. It wouldn't be fair to my mom. Although my mom's naming skills aren't exactly creative. I mean, David Jr. and Donna Jr. She wasn't very creative."

"How did you get Keilani and Athena's names?" asked Alex.

"I didn't. Glenda chose their names," said Dave, "I didn't get a say."

"Oh. Wow," said Alex.

"Yeah. She felt since she carried them for 9 months it was her duty to name them. I only got to give them their middle names. Rae and Nicole," he said. "At least you ask my opinion."

"Well, I think since we both made the baby together it should be an equal decision. I'm not like that."

"I know," said Dave. "And that's how it should be. I don't know but I'm really excited. I can't wait now for you to have the baby."

"I'm excited too," she said with a smile. "I never knew it was possible to love someone so much before you even meet them. The love I have for this baby is beyond words. Just seeing her on the screen today was precious."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. "And just think for the longest time we didn't want to do this."

"I know and I regret that but I'm glad I finally decided to have a baby."

"Me too," he said. "And I think you're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. "You know what? You look so tired so why don't you go to sleep and get some rest and trust me I will take care of everything tomorrow."

"Okay," said Alex as she laid down next to Dave as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Baby. Goodnight," she said turning to face him and wrapping her arms around him. She missed being able to hold onto him at night. She just missed him being there and was looking forward to him being there more after the baby was born.

"I love you too, Goodnight," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. Dave was right Alex was pretty tired because as soon as her eyes were closed she fell asleep. Dave lay awake holding her for a while just taking in her beauty and enjoying her being in his arms. He finally grew tired and drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: I think DAve needs to focus a little more on his family instead of signing autographs during what was supposed to be a family dinner. Poor Athena..she seemed heartbroken because her dad interrupted her to sign autographs.. Family = #1 DAve...And Dave has no remorse for cheating on Alex. He was bragging about it to John..what a douchebag. Then Alex..she's started to realize maybe everything isn't a bed of roses..because she's really starting to doubt Dave..that should be interesting. And Dave promises to help out let's see if he helps out around the house or not. So what did you think? Please review. And as always thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	86. Chapter 86

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are great. Thank-you so much!**

The next morning the alarm went off at 6 in the morning Dave rolled over and looked at the clock. He groaned and instead of getting out of bed he turned the alarm off and rolled back over. He wrapped his arms around Alex waking her up. "Aren't you supposed to take care of the girls this morning?" she asked.

"Can't they get themselves ready?" he asked.

"They can but you have to wake them up and make sure they get to the bus stop by 7:35," said Alex.

"Do I really have to?" he asked. "I'm so tired."

"You told me you would," said Alex.

"But I'm tired. I just wrestled for the last few days."

"And you think I'm not tired? I'm pregnant," said Alex. "You told me you were going to take care of the girls this morning but now you don't want to. Are you at least going to clean the house?"

"Later," he said. "Just let me get some sleep."

"Why can't I get some sleep? My back hurts and I hardly slept last night because of my back pain plus the baby was moving around most of the night. Do you know what it feels like to get a foot in the rib constantly?"

"No and yes you did get some sleep," said Dave.

"No you got some sleep because while you were sleeping like a baby I was reading and filling out my journal. I just got to sleep 2 hours ago."

"All right," he said. "I'm going. I'm going."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she rolled back over.

"You're welcome," he said getting out of bed, "and your back is mine to work on after they go to school. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Dave walked out of the room and walked to Keilani's room to wake her up. "Keilani, it's time to get up."

"Ugh. I don't want to get up. Can't I stay home from school today?"

"No. You're not missing school. Let's go. It's time to get up," he said clapping his hands.

"Ugh. Fine. Dad, you're ruining my life!" she said rolling out of bed.

"I know. I don't like waking up this early either but sometimes we have to do things we don't' want to do. And no one is ruining your life by making you wake up for school."

"Dad. I don't need a lecture at 6 in the morning," she said, "you can leave now so I can get dressed."

"All right, but I want you downstairs in 10 minutes," he said.

"10 minutes? 10 minutes? You want me downstairs in 10 minutes. That's not going to happen. I have to make sure I have on the perfect outfit."

"Yes. 10 minutes," said Dave.

"Not going to happen. I don't know what to wear," she said.

Dave walked back into her room. He got into her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey Aeropostale shirt. He threw it on her bed and said, "There. It shouldn't be a problem now should it."

"GET OUT, DAD!" she yelled.

"Do not raise your voice. I will see you when you get downstairs and I expect you to have on that outfit."

"You're such an asshole," she said.

"Keilani Rae, watch your mouth. Do you want to be grounded?"

"No but I'm 13 years old I can pick out my own clothes."

"Well, I did it for you today."

"Whatever. Just get out," said Keilani.

"10 minutes," said Dave before he left the room.

"I KNOW!" she yelled as she slammed her door shut.

Alex could hear the yelling and the arguing. She got out of bed and walked to Keilani's room. She knocked on the door, "Keilani, it's me can I come in?"

"Sure," she said.

Alex opened the door to see Keilani crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Something is wrong because you're crying," said Alex.

"It's just my dad. He came in here to wake me up and then he told me to be downstairs in 10 minutes. I can't get dressed in 10 minutes. I have to pick out the right outfit, I have to brush my hair and put make up on. I can't just be down there in 10 minutes. I tried to tell him that and he got upset. He got in my drawer threw these clothes on my bed and told me I had to wear them. I don't want to wear this," said Keilani. "I want to wear something else. I want to wear my black v-neck shirt with my jeans."

"Then put it on," said Alex. "You're 13 you can wear what you want so put on your black shirt."

"But my dad will get upset," said Keilani as she went to get out her shirt.

"He'll get over it. He doesn't understand females. It's okay. I will talk to him."

"All right," she said. "Thank-you, Alex."

"You're welcome. Now hurry. You only have a few more minutes."

"But what about my hair?"

"Just let it hang down today. Your dad isn't used to this."

"Okay," said Keilani. "I think you should just be in charge in the morning from now on."

"I'll try but I'm trying to get some rest for the baby," she said.

"I know and I understand but my dad has to be nicer."

"I'll talk to him," she said. "Now get ready."

"Okay, bye," said Keilani.

"Bye," said Alex as she walked out of the room and shut the door. She didn't hear any issues going on with Dave and Athena so she went back into the bedroom to go back to sleep. She heard no issues with Dave and Athena because Dave was able to wake Athena up with no problem and she didn't fire back at him like Keilani always did. She was in her room getting dressed before she went downstairs to get breakfast. Dave was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper talking to Donna. "Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen you in a couple weeks," said Donna. "And you're in charge of girl duty."

"Alex is exhausted," he said, "so I told her I would take care of everything today. Did you know she's on bed rest?"

"Yeah she told me so that means you need to do your best to cut back on your wrestling schedule to be home to help her out. She can't do it all by herself."

"I can't cut back that's the problem. I have to do what Vince wants me to do," said Dave. "I want to be home but sometimes it's impossible. I don't know what I'm going to do after Mania and I'm the champion. I will be out doing promotions, autograph signings and other things. It's going to take a toll."

"Well to me it sounds like you need to figure out which is more important. Your wife or your job. That is your baby she's carrying. I don't know if you know how serious preeclampsia is but it is VERY serious so she needs to take it easy as much as she can and with you running all over the place it's going to be hard for her. I am trying my best to help her while you're gone but I can only do so much because of my job. I think you should rethink that championship. It's not really that important for you to be the champion it's your wife and your baby that's important. Maybe you should think about winning the championship a little later this year."

"Mom, Vince came to me about it. I want to win the championship one last time before the baby gets here. I understand how serious it is that she has preeclampsia but it's already set in stone for me to win the championship."

"That's selfish talk, David," said Donna, "your wife needs you now. You can't sit there and tell me you would rather be out wrestling than being home with her to take care of her to make sure her and your daughter are healthy and safe."

Dave was about to answer before Keilani and Athena walked into the kitchen. "Keilani, I thought I told you to put the grey shirt on?"

"I didn't want to wear that so I didn't," she answered. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal. I told you to put the grey shirt on and that's what I wanted you to wear."

"Dad, I'm 13 I can wear what I want to wear. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Kei, I just asked you to put the grey shirt on. Why couldn't you do that?"

"Dad, you didn't ask me. You told me. I couldn't do it because I didn't want to wear it."

Dave and Keilani continued arguing before Donna intervened, "neither of you are winning so Keilani and Athena just sit down and eat breakfast. You two are going to miss the bus."

"Okay, Nana," said Athena getting herself some breakfast.

"Okay," said Keilani as she sat down to eat breakfast. It was silent as they ate breakfast. Athena and Keilani weren't used to it being so quiet because Alex would always talk to them and ask them what they thought they were going to do in school or what they were looking forward to doing in school that day. Dave didn't do any of that. He just sat drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Donna expected more from her son since he didn't see the girls everyday and probably had no idea what was going on in their lives. She could slowly see her son changing into a man she didn't know. There was a time Dave was so interested in his wife and children that missing a couple wrestling shows was worth it but now it was like he'd rather be out wrestling than at home with his family and it was like pulling teeth to get him to miss a show.

After the girls finished breakfast they brushed their teeth and finished getting their things ready for school. They were pushing time and only had 10 minutes before their bus came. Dave was hurrying them along until they were finally ready. "Bye, Girls, I'll see you after school. Have a good day. I love you."

"Bye, Dad," said Athena as she hugged him.

"Bye," said Keilani as she walked past him.

Dave was kind of hurt by the fact Keilani didn't hug him but they were already late so he didn't want to stop her. Keilani and Athena took off running down the street to get to their bus stop before the bus arrived. Dave shut the door behind them and started to walk upstairs. "Did you see that?" he asked Donna.

"See what?"

"Keilani," he said, "she's so disrespectful."

"She's you," said Donna. "She is just like you. Opinionated and outspoken when it comes to things you want to do."

"She is not just like me. She gets her attitude from her mom."

"Dave, I don't know if you're aware but you have an attitude at times."

"Mom, I don't have an attitude," said Dave.

"Yes you do especially when it comes to when you really want to do something but you can't. Just like you have an attitude about giving up a title run to take care of your wife to make sure she's okay. It wouldn't be the end of the world for you to give up one title reign to make sure she's okay. You can always get one later this year it doesn't have to be in April."

"Mom, I'm not going to talk about this right now. I'm not going to be able to get another on later this year because I'll be taking care of a baby."

"Dave, Why is it so important you are the champion?"

"Because it's a great honor," he said. "Do you know how great it is to win the championship at Mania? It's an amazing experience."

"And so is being a dad. I think you need to decide where your priorities are," she said.

"Mom, I know my priorities," he said as he started walking upstairs. "Now I'm going upstairs because I'm done talking about this."

He continued walking up the stairs and Donna shook her head. "And that's the attitude I'm talking about," she said to herself as she walked into the kitchen to go clean up the mess from breakfast that Dave was supposed to clean up but he didn't.

Dave walked into the bedroom to see Alex sleeping. She looked so beautiful laying there sleeping. He had to smile at her beauty as he took it in. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He began to rub her back slightly waking her up. "Ugh," said Alex, "I'm trying to sleep."

"I know, Alex but if you want to go shopping you have to wake up," said Dave.

"Can't I just sleep for a little longer?" she asked. "It's so early."

"Come on, Alex," he said continuing to rub her back. "You want to go shopping don't you?"

"Later," she said. "Not right now. Right now I want to sleep. I have to get my rest."

"All right," said Dave, "I guess you can go back to sleep for a couple more hours but hey," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as Dave got up off the bed. It didn't take her long to fall back asleep.

Dave wasn't sure what to do while she was sleeping. He figured he would go downstairs and see what cleaning needed to be done. Dave went into the living room and ran the vacuum and then dusted off the coffee table, stands and entertainment center. After he finished the living room he went into the kitchen to clean. He never really liked to touch the kitchen because it was Alex's domain but he wanted to help her out so he did what he could. He mopped the kitchen floor and cleaned up the counters. He wanted to empty the dishwasher but he wasn't sure where he should put the dishes. He knew Alex had a place for everything so he left it for her to do or at least until she woke up so she could tell him where to put stuff. When he was finished cleaning he went upstairs to the bedroom. Alex was already awake and was just coming out of the bathroom from doing her hair. "You're up already?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I can only get so much sleep before the baby starts kicking. And you Mr. Animal, your daughter is definitely a ninja."

Dave laughed and said, "Why is that?"

"She's always kicking. I get about 2 hours of a break and then it starts again. She's either a dancer or a soccer player and believe me when she kicks it hurts because most of the time her foot ends up in one of my ribs. Then I guess she's trying to get it out. It hurts a lot."

"I bet it does."

"She's a very active baby," said Alex.

"She sounds like it so I take it you're ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "but I will wait until you take a shower and shave your face."

"All right," he said, "I guess I'll go take a shower now and then we can go." He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes to put on.

He was heading into the bathroom when Alex said, "Baby, you need to be more patient with Keilani and more understanding."

"I am patient with her and I am understanding," he said.

"No you're not," said Alex. "I heard you this morning. You told a 13 year old girl to be ready in 10 minutes and you picked an outfit out for her. That's not being patient."

"Alex, I didn't have all day to wait for her pick out an outfit. I only had so much time," he said.

"I have as much time as you do in the morning and I let her pick out her own clothes and she hasn't missed the bus yet. Keilani is a fashionista and she likes to take her time picking out an outfit. She has to make sure it's the right one. She's 13 years old that's how they are. You can't just throw an outfit at her and expect her to wear it."

"Okay," said Dave, "I didn't know. I'm not used to having teenage girls. I was just trying to hurry her along."

"I know but she's fine. You can't yell at her like you were today because then she's going to get frustrated with you and yell right back and then nothing gets accomplished. It's called compromise. You two have to compromise and keep it peaceful."

"All right," said Dave, "compromise. Got it," he said.

"And if she calls you an asshole just ignore it."

"You heard that?"

"I heard it all," said Alex. "You two are so much alike your personalities conflict."

"We're not alike," he said.

"Yeah you are," said Alex, "she is just like you."

"My mom said that too," said Dave, "so I guess maybe she is like me but I just don't see it. I see her mom in her. I don't' see me."

"I think she's a mixture of both of you," said Alex. "Now go get your shower so we can do some shopping."

"Wow, Alex, you're really excited about going baby shopping aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, she's my first baby and she's a girl! I am beyond excited!"

"All right," he said with a smile, "I'm going. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay, Baby," she said with a smile as she sat down to get her shoes on.

Once Dave was dressed and ready they headed to Babies R Us to do some shopping. Alex never expected herself to get so excited over buying baby stuff but for some reason she was beside herself with happiness that she could go out and get things for the baby. She wasn't sure if Dave was as excited for the baby at all. He seemed to be disinterested during the shopping trip. As they walked through the store he was on his phone texting someone while Alex was looking at things to buy. She had only gotten a few more bottles and she grabbed a couple pacifiers for the baby. She got her two pacifiers one that said I love Mommy and one that said I love Daddy. She put them in the cart and started moving as Dave followed behind her texting. "Baby, can we get the stroller and car seat today?" she asked.

Dave was so busy and lost in his texts he didn't hear what she said. He knew she said something but wasn't sure what. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I asked if we could get the stroller and car seat today," she answered. "If you weren't too busy texting you might have heard what I said."

"I'm sorry," he said. "And whatever you want to get today is up to you."

"All right," she said.

"But let's remember there's going to be a baby shower and we still have a couple months before she comes so let's not go overboard today. Okay?" he asked as he began texting again.

"Yeah. I was just thinking the bedding, maybe a playmat, the stroller, car seat and a few outfits. Maybe this swing," she said pointing to the swing she wanted the first time they were there before they knew the sex of the baby.

"All right," said Dave with a smile, "I think I can handle that. Even though it's going to be an expensive trip but it's worth seeing you get excited over having a baby and buying stuff for her. You don't know how cute you look with your little glow and your excitement. You have that child on Christmas morning look on your face. It's cute."

"Thanks. I know I can't help it but I am so excited!" she said with a smile. "So I can get this swing?" she asked looking at the pink swing with butterflies. "I think it's so cute."

"Are you sure that's the one you want?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay," he said taking it off the shelf and putting it in the cart. "It is pretty cute," he said, "let me guess, you want the room to be painted pink?"

"Actually I want it to be a green color to match the bedding."

"That actually surprises me," he said pushing the cart. "I would have expected you to go out in pink for her."

"No.. I'm more of a pink and green type person and a pink and brown person. The bedding I have picked out would go better with a green room."

"Oh. I see. It's the lady bug bedding right?"

"Yep," said Alex. "It's brown, pink and lime green. I think it's cute."

"I agree," he said. "Nice choice. I like it. It's not as good as the sports theme for a boy but it works for a girl."

"You and your sports," said Alex rolling her eyes.

They continued walking around the store getting what they were looking for. Alex picked out a stroller and car seat combo that was brown and pink, she also found a play mat that matched the nursery theme, they got the bedding Alex picked out, a mobile to match it and a lamp. Dave also suggested they get a hamper to match the nursery theme and of course Alex agreed. As they walked around Alex made note of what to add to her baby registry for guests and family at her baby shower to get for the baby. They made their way over to the clothes. It was kind of hard to get the baby some clothes because it was still winter time and the baby wasn't due until June but Alex was still able to get the baby some cute clothes. As she looked at the clothes Dave was on the phone texting again. Alex picked out a few bodysuits for the baby. She got one that said I love Daddy, she picked out another one that said Grandpa's number 1 girl and another that said Nuts about Grandma. She didn't even waste her breath asking for Dave's input. He seemed too busy texting whoever he was texting. She was too worried about buying for the baby to care. She also got her two 5 packs of colored body suits one pack was mainly pinks while the other was mainly purples. She began looking at the dresses. She fell in love with a pink spaghetti strapped dress with brown polka dots on it so she showed it to Dave. "Isn't this cute? I love it."

"Yeah," he said without even looking up.

"You know if you don't want to do shopping with me I can just come with Mel next time."

"No. I'm sorry. A friend is having a problem. I'm just talking to them through text messages to make sure everything is okay. I'm sorry from now on I will be focused on you and the baby."

"All right," said Alex as she put the dress in the cart. She picked out a few more outfits for the baby and grabbed two little dresses one was brighter pink tank dress with a matching hat and she also picked out a pretty yellow dress that also had a hat to match it.

"What is with the dresses with all the hats?" asked Dave as he looked at the dresses Alex had picked out.

"I don't know," she said, "I just like them. I think they are cute and the hat is like the cherry on top."

"That's an interesting way of putting it but I understand what you're saying. You're not going to be one of those moms that dresses their baby girls in dresses and skirts all the time are you?"

"Maybe for the first couple years. I think little girl dresses and skirts are the cutest," she said.

"Gotcha," he said. "I think girl clothes are cuter and easier to find than boy clothes."

"I think so too," said Alex.

"Are you about done?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go update my registry and then we can check out."

"Okay," he said as his phone rang. He looked at it and said, "I have to take this. You go update your registry and I'll stay here to take this call."

"Okay, Baby," she said as she walked over to the registry area.

While she was updating her registry Dave was on the phone. "Why are you calling me? I thought I told you I couldn't talk today. I'm busy," he said to the person on the phone.

"I know but I just had to hear your voice," said the girl on the other end.

"Well, Maya, I'm kind of busy right now."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just out shopping," he answered.

"Oh. You get me something?"

"Not really," he said. "I'm out shopping for my niece. You don't want baby clothes do you?"

"No," she said. "When can I see you again?"

"Soon," he said as Alex looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and mouthed I love you to her as she mouthed it back and went back to talking to the lady at the desk. "Maya, I have to go," he said.

"Don't go. I like talking to you," she said.

"I know but you can't keep calling me. When I want to talk I will call you okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Where you live?"

"I don't really live anywhere," he said. "I'm on the road so much I don't really have a home."

"Oh," said Maya, "and no girlfriend?"

"No girlfriend," he said.

"Who was girl you were walking with that day?"

"That was my sister. I'm with her now."

"Oh. Very pretty girl. I thought she your girlfriend."

"No," said Dave with a smile.

"We meet again like before?" she asked.

"You know, Maya, things are going to be pretty busy with me for the next few months so I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I'll be too busy," he said feeling guilty. "All right, I can't do this anymore," he said, "Maya, I'm married and my wife and me are having our first baby in June. I can't hurt her like this anymore and that's the girl you saw me with."

"Oh. You married?" asked Maya.

"Yes. Yes, I am," he said.

"I don't care. I still want to meet."

"I can't, Maya," he said. "I have to go," he said as Alex was walking over. "Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. "Are you ready?" he asked Alex.

"Yeah, Baby, who was on the phone?"

"Oh. It was just Vince. He wanted to ask me a question."

"Oh," said Alex. "That's cool by the way thank-you."

"For what?" he asked as they walked to check out.

"Being a great husband. I know you're not around as much as you should be but you're still a pretty good husband. And thanks for bringing me shopping and cleaning up around the house today."

"You're welcome," he said. "I just want to make as little work as possible for you. I feel so bad that I have to leave again tomorrow morning. It really sucks. I wish that you could come with me but you can't. The next few days are really going to suck."

"Yeah they are," she said as the lady started ringing everything up. "But that's why we have cell phones so that we can talk to each other."

"Yeah," he said wrapping his arm around her waist. "And half the time I never answer my phone. I have to get better with that."

"Yeah you do," she said with a smile, "but I know you're busy but look at it this way. You have John to hang out with while you're on the road. You two always have fun together so at least you two can pass time together."

"Mel's letting him off baby duty to wrestle?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Mel wants him to make a living since she's not working right now. Babies are expensive."

"Well, at least John will be with me this weekend. Last weekend sucked without him and you. Can we go out to the bar?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, "when did it ever matter what I thought about you going to the bar?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I should ask you," he said.

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"I'd rather you didn't because last time you two went to the bar you two ended up buying drinks for some Russian sluts," she said.

"Alex, that was one time. It's not like I banged them."

"And it's a good thing you didn't because if I find out one time that you are cheating on me. We're done because I would rather be alone than with a cheater. Do you understand me? I don't like liars and I don't like cheaters. Don't be either."

"Alex, Babe, I'm not going to cheat on you and I'm not a cheater. I don't lie either so I think we're good."

"I know, Baby, but I'm just letting you know what would happen if that ever came up."

"I know, Alex, but you don't ever have to worry about that. I promise."

"Okay," she said. "I'm holding you to that promise."

"I won't break it," he said, "I love you too much."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as he quickly kissed her lips.

"And I love this baby more than life itself," he said as he touched her growing stomach.

***A/N: Dave isn't very patient with the girls. He showed that he didn't even want to be up with them, then he gave Donna attitude when she was telling him the truth about priorities. Then he takes Alex shopping for THEIR baby and all he does is text on the phone and then while she's updating the registry he's talking to the chick he cheated on her with. Then when she says something about not liking cheaters and liars..he lies to her face and well we all know he is a cheater. You have to wonder though...Does Alex know that Dave cheated on her? That question will be answered in a future chapter. So what did you think? Please review.**


	87. Chapter 87

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

A few days later Alex was sitting in the living watching TV, eating a snickers bar, dipping it in peanut butter ice cream and reading her pregnancy books when there was a knock on the door. Alex groaned and put her book down and got up off the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Mel standing there holding the car seat with a blanket over it. "Mel! What's up, Bitch?"

"Nothing, Slut," she said as she came into the house. "I decided to bring your niece for a visit. I hope you don't mind."

"No. I was bored anyway. I can only handle reading so many of those pregnancy books. They were giving me a headache. Come on. Let's sit down in the living room. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure. Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back." Alex walked into the kitchen and got herself and Mel a glass of water and walked back into the living room. "Here you go," said Alex handing Mel the glass.

"Thanks," said Mel. "So you're on bed rest?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be but with Dave working all the time it's hard for me to actually take it easy. I just hope that it doesn't affect the baby. I'm scared, Mel. Preeclampsia is dangerous and can cause so many problems. I just want my baby to be healthy."

"I'm sure she will," said Mel, "so how did Dave take the news that you were having a girl?"

"He was fine with it. He said maybe next time it will be a boy. He's already talking about next time," said Alex. "I'm not even ready for next time."

"I know I'm not ready for next time until maybe 5-6 years down the road. Alyssa is a handful."

"How is John taking to fatherhood?" asked Alex.

"He's doing a good job. He loves Alyssa. For someone that didn't want a girl he sure does love her. She already has him wrapped around her finger. He stays up with her at night and lets me sleep. He's doing wonderful with her and it's funny to see because he's so big and she's so tiny."

"I bet," said Alex, "I hope Dave is just as good with our baby. I don't know though he barely talks to the kids he has now. He just keeps getting worse and worse. The closer he gets to Mania the more work obsessed he becomes."

"I know what you mean," said Mel, "John is the exact same way and he wins the belt next Sunday so I guess he'll be traveling more."

"Yeah most likely. Dave was telling me about his 'meeting' with Vince," she said using her fingers to say meeting, "he said that Vince was talking about him doing promotions and autograph signings."

"Vince had to have a meeting to discuss that with Dave?"

"Well, that's what Dave said. I don't know," said Alex. "Ever since that thing with Maya and Natasha I just don't know if I can trust Dave."

"Sluts," said Mel, "that's all they are."

"I know," said Alex as Alyssa started to cry.

"What's the matter?" asked Mel as she picked her up out of the car seat. "Are you hungry?" she asked trying to calm Alyssa down. "Alex, I think she's hungry. Can you hold her while I make her bottle?"

"Sure," said Alex as Mel handed the baby to her. "Hey, Alyssa," Alex said to her as she continued crying. "Your mommy is coming with your bottle. It's okay. There's no need for that crying. Shhh. It's okay," she said cradling the baby. "You're not breast feeding?" asked Alex.

"Oh my God no. The nurses in the hospital will try to get you to breastfeed. They make you try it at least once. My nurse made me try that night I had her. It hurt so bad. I was crying because it hurt so much. I told her that breastfeeding wasn't for me. Are you going to breastfeed?"

"I have no idea. I kind of want to but I'm not sure," said Alex.

"Well, it hurts," she said shaking the bottle. "And when you don't breastfeed I will warn you now on the 3rd or 4th day after you have the baby the milk comes in and your breasts engorge and it hurts so bad. Then it takes 3 days for it to dry up but it hurts. It's not a fun experience and you leak. I never knew having a baby would do so much damage to my body."

"Okay, Mel, now you're scaring me. Does it really hurt that bad?"

"Yes," said Mel. "And I'm serious they will push you and push you to breastfeed in the hospital. And they tried to make me take some parenting class before I left. I was like hell no. I'm not doing that. I could not wait to get out of that hospital."

"That's just what I need. I'll have my mom telling me one thing and the hospital telling me another."

"Your mom is going to be there?"

"She wants to be," said Alex.

"Oh boy," said Mel. "That should be fun. I'm sure Dave is going to love that."

"He said he doesn't care as long as she doesn't get on his case. Dave is already nervous about being in the delivery room with me."

"I didn't think John was going to stay. He got scared."

"I know," said Alex as Mel handed her the bottle to feed Alyssa. "He came into the waiting room to tell us you were in labor and had a mini freak out but Dave told him to pull himself together." She said putting the bottle in Alyssa's mouth. "Mel, she is so cute! She looks just like you."

"Doesn't she? I sent my mom pictures and she was amazed at how much she looks like me the only thing she has of John's are his ears."

"Just be glad she didn't get that squared shaped head," said Alex.

"Oh I know. I was hoping she wouldn't the entire pregnancy," said Mel with a laugh. "Even though she looks like me she is Daddy's girl already."

"She's only a week old. How can you tell?"

"Because she never cries when John's holding her. She loves her daddy."

"Aw," said Alex. "That's so cute."

"Yeah it is. It's funny when I found out I was pregnant with her I was scared to death about what John would say or do but I have to admit he's been pretty good through the whole thing and he's stuck around. I always expected him to leave because let's face it. He's young, talented and he has a great career.. Why mess it up with being a dad? But he proved me wrong and has stuck around this long."

"That's good," said Alex, "at least you got to tell him in a normal way. It's like everything with Dave and me is done completely wrong. He didn't give me a decent proposal it was just a let's get married type of thing and then I didn't tell him by mouth that I was pregnant… I told him through a note. How pathetic is that?"

"Well," said Mel, "I don't know. I mean what other choice did you have to make? He didn't want to listen to you, he wanted you to go out to the ring and get RKO'd but you didn't go out there and he didn't listen so you did what you had to, to make him understand. Is he still excited?"

"I don't know," said Alex as she checked the bottle and got ready to burp Alyssa, "he says he is but we went shopping the other day and he seemed so disinterested. He was too busy texting a 'friend'"

"I bet he was texting a friend. Probably the same friend John is always texting. Why do they think we're stupid?"

"I have no idea," said Alex.

"Did you talk to Dave about cheating?"

"Yeah and he lied straight to my face. He said he didn't cheat on me and he never would. I'm waiting to see how long it takes him to actually come clean and tell me the truth."

"What are you going to do when he tells the truth..well if he ever does?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I've dealt with it for so long it's like nothing now but still it would be nice if he came clean and stopped lying. And the fact he did it when I was staying in the same hotel pisses me off."

"That is f**ked up. I would punch him in the face but this is you we're talking about. You're a little more easy going than I am."

"I just don't like fighting. I'm not happy about what he did but at the same time I don't want to fight about it."

"I know what you mean. You're not confrontational..but I am."

"I know you are," said Alex with a smile. "Has John came clean to you about it?"

"Nope. He's still saying he doesn't know them and they are obsessed fans. It's like your best friend admitted to going to the bar, buying them drinks and hanging out. Why can't you just admit that you know them? I doubt they're ever going to admit that more went on but they won't tell us that…Natasha made the mistake of texting that to my boyfriend."

"Now I know why Dave was rushing away from the Russian girl that was talking to him…because he didn't want her to mention what happened the night before. He is pretty slick I will give it to him but not slick enough."

"They're assholes. I'm willing to bet they're cheating on us right now," said Mel.

"Maybe but I don't want to think like that. I would like to think my husband has enough respect to not cheat on me again."

"I would hope so. You are pregnant with his baby after all but that still didn't stop John from cheating on me but you know he only deletes half of his text messages. It's like he's hiding something else."

"I don't go through Dave's phone," said Alex, "I just think it's an invasion of privacy although I do remember when he tried going through my phone. I wouldn't do that to him. Maybe I should start though..to see what else he is hiding."

"I'm telling you, Alex, you find out so much just by reading the texts. That's how I found out about Minneapolis."

"I can't do it. I don't like invading other people's privacy."

"I don't mind it especially when it comes to John. I just want to know what else he is hiding."

"Well, I'm hoping Dave calms down by the time the baby gets here. You know all this going out and partying thing. I hope he doesn't expect to go out to party while I'm home taking care of the baby. That wouldn't be fair."

"Put him on baby duty like I do with John. He won't go out to party," she said. "Is she done eating?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. She just fell asleep so I figured she was done," said Alex.

"She's done," said Mel taking the bottle from Alex and putting it in the diaper bag. "You did pretty good with her. You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks," said Alex, "but I don't know. I never did this before. I mean I've helped with Rosey but I could give her back to her mom at the end of the day. Same with Nayloni and Samantha. I never really did the mom thing."

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. The first night is the hardest. It seems like all they want to do is cry but eventually you recognize the cry and know what they need."

"Alyssa seems like a good baby."

"She is. She's wonderful. She only cries when she's hungry or tired. Other than that she's a very happy baby. She's amazing. I can't wait for you to know the feeling. It's so indescribable. It's just a great experience. I don't want to go back to work but I have to. It's going to be tough."

"When do you go back?"

"In about 3 weeks," said Mel. "They only allowed me 4 weeks maternity leave but I think in a couple weeks I'm going to take Alyssa to visit my students. Their substitute had them make me cards congratulating me. It was really sweet. I miss my students but I don't know if I'm going to be ready to go back to school to teach."

"Well, like I said if you feel more comfortable I can baby-sit Alyssa for you during the day so you don't have to put her in daycare. It's not like I'm doing anything. I'm on bed rest.. So I'll be home," she said touching Alyssa's fingers as the girls came in from school.

"ALEX! WE'RE HOME!" yelled Athena.

"Shh. We're in here," said Alex quietly.

Athena and Keilani walked into the living room. "Aw. Is that Mel's baby?" asked Keilani.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Isn't she cute?"

"Very cute. She's so tiny," she said.

"And look at her little nose and her tiny fingers," said Athena. "She is so cute!"

"Thank-you," said Mel smiling. "You're going to have a baby sister soon. Are you excited?"

"Yeah," said Athena. "I can't wait! Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Mel, "but hold her head okay?"

"Okay," said Athena as Alex carefully handed Alyssa to her. Alyssa stirred a little but didn't wake up. "What's her name?"

"Alyssa Peyton," said Mel, "but I could do without the Peyton."

"Why did he pick the name Peyton anyway?"

"Because the Colts won the super bowl. I don't think Alyssa is going to care that the Colts won the super bowl the day she was born. I wanted Alyssa Marie but I got Alyssa Peyton. No big deal," she said. "It's not like Peyton is her first name. Middle names are only for when she's in trouble."

"It is just like John to give his daughter a name after a sports figure."

"Oh, Alex," said Keilani, "I forgot here's the mail."

"Thanks," said Alex as she flipped through it. "A catalogue from Babies R Us, a few bills and something from the courts," she said as she opened the letter from the courts. She read over it and said, "I have to go to court in a month for Tony's trial. I have to testify. This should be fun."

"Really?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Dr. Ciccone is going to kill me."

"I don't think he's going to kill you," said Mel as Alyssa started fussing. "He might just be really pissed off at you," she said as she took Alyssa from Athena. "Isn't it weird how you left New York to get away from it but he still found you and you're still dealing with it?"

"Yeah and it's annoying too. I seriously don't feel safe at all," said Alex.

"At least you have Dave to protect you. He was ready to kill that night," said Mel.

"Yeah but Dave is hardly ever home so how is he supposed to protect me when he's on the other side of the country."

"I guess that's true," she said. "You'll be fine and I'm sure Dave will go to court with you."

"It's not court I'm worried about it's Dr. Ciccone coming after me."

"I'd be worried too but I honestly think he'll leave you alone. After all he has a son to protect. Tony should get at least 30 years in jail.. If he doesn't I would be surprised."

"Yeah well you know how the Ciccones do," said Alex. "Corrupting is their hobby."

"This isn't their domain though," said Mel. "I think Tony will be brought to justice."

"I hope so," said Alex, "I really hope so."

Meanwhile in Oklahoma City, Dave and John were at the gym working out. They were lifting weights when Dave said, "you know I think Alex knows about Maya. I don't think she knows about the other chicks but I'm pretty sure she knows about Maya."

"Why do you say that?" asked John.

"Because the other day when we were shopping for the baby Maya called me. I was talking to her and then told her I couldn't do what I was doing anymore because I was married. She didn't care and she still wants to bang me but Alex told me flat out if she finds out I'm cheating on her we're done. It was coincidental that she said that right after I got off the phone with Maya."

"She doesn't know because if she knew she would tell Mel and well I wouldn't be sitting here today because Mel would have killed me."

"That's true," said Dave. "I keep forgetting Mel is a pit bull."

"A mean pit bull when she gets pissed off," said John, "but I love her. You know how it goes. I think I love her more now that she is the mother of my daughter."

"So you do like being a dad," said Dave.

"Well, yeah I like it but it's a lot of work. She's a happy baby though. She hardly cries she's just a sweet heart. Definitely a Daddy's girl," said John. "She holds a special place in my heart that's for sure. I love her."

"Listen to you," said Dave with a smile, "you were all disappointed about having a girl but now you love her more than words can say."

"That's true. How do you feel about having another girl?"

"I'm all right with it. I don't' mind at all. As long as she is healthy. Hopefully next time we have a boy," said Dave. "That's if Alex lets me get her pregnant again. She's had it pretty rough this time around."

"Mel already said she doesn't want another one for at least 5 or 6 years. I'm okay with that," said John, "maybe in 5 or 6 years I'll be ready for the commitment of marriage right now I don't see myself getting married too soon. I don't know how you did it but I envy you."

"John, when you get to be my age you have that maturity to be committed. The day I married Alex was the best day of my life."

"Don't you think you two move too fast. I mean you meet each other, 6 months later you're engaged, then you're married and now you're having a baby. Don't you think it's all a little fast?"

"I don't think that way at all. I love Alex, I couldn't wait to make her my wife and having a baby with her was quite a surprise but I'm so happy about it. And you should talk. You and Mel weren't together that long before you knocked her up."

"Yeah well, I didn't pull out fast enough."

"And we told you pulling out wasn't a reliable method of birth control. I don't' know how you manage to pull out but when I'm in the moment I can't stop myself it just happens. I don't bothering trying to pull out which could be why Alex is pregnant now."

"You know that's what you were going for."

"Actually we weren't going to start trying until January but sometimes there are some surprises in life."

"Tell me about it. Mel and I had the best surprise of our lives last week."

"A beautiful surprise," said Dave.

"Thank-you," said John. "So are we going out tonight after RAW?"

"I want to but no chicks," said Dave.

"But that's the point of going out," said John.

"Not when you're married. I want to refrain from cheating on Alex again. Especially right now. I don't want people poking around and telling her I'm getting it in while I'm on the road."

"I guess you have a point but I have two hot chicks lined up for tonight," said John.

"Hm. That sounds interesting. Blondes, brunettes or red heads?"

"Brunettes. Very attractive," said John. "Smoking hot bodies. They're DTF."

"Hmm. DTF. Sounds enticing but I think," he started to say but stopped himself and said, "All right. I'm in but this is the last time."

"Okay," said John. "The last time. Then you can be the faithful husband."

"Wait, I can't do this," said Dave as his cell phone went off. He picked it up and looked at it. "It's Alex. I have to take this," he said walking away, "Hey, Sexy," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Baby. What's up?"

"Not much just working out with John, going to the arena and then maybe out tonight. You?"

"Just making dinner for the girls. Mel was here with Alyssa. She is adorable."

"I know. John was showing me pictures."

"So you're rooming with John?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Cool," said Alex, "I got a letter from the court house today. I have to go to court next month to testify against Tony. I'm scared to."

"Alex, there is nothing to be scared of. He attacked you. You need to testify so that he can serve his time in jail."

"That's the problem," said Alex, "I'm scared his dad is going to attack me."

"His dad isn't going to do shit. I'll break his little legs. He may rule New York but he doesn't rule me. I'm not scared of the asshole."

"I know," said Alex, "but I don't think he's scared of you either."

"He should be," said Dave. "Stupid Asshole. So anyway enough about those people how are you and Lil' Homie doing?"

"Good," said Alex. "She's still kicking like a ninja and she has me hungry for ice cream and Snickers all the time."

"Sounds like a great combination. I miss you, Alex," said Dave.

"I miss you too, Baby. You'll be home tomorrow."

"I know and I can't wait," said Dave.

"I can't wait either. So you're going out with John tonight?"

"Yeah probably," he said.

"Well, you know the rules… no chicks."

"I know, Alex, I don't need another chick. I have one of the hottest chicks at home waiting for me."

"Chick?" asked Alex.

"I mean woman," said Dave. "Well, I'm going to finish my work out. I will talk to you after RAW. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex, "bye."

"Bye," said Dave as he hung up the phone and walked back over to John.

"So are you in tonight with the chicks?"

Dave thought for a minute. "No, Man. I'm not in. You can have them."

"All right. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have a hot chick waiting for me at home and they don't get any hotter than her."

"Suit yourself," said John, "but you're going to miss out on the fun."

"No. I'm not missing any fun. I'm missing out on ruining my marriage. And that's better than anything a slut can give me," said Dave, "so you have a threesome and have a good time."

"All right," said John.

"All right," said Dave as he went back to lifting weights. He meant it too. He was not going to let anything come between him and Alex anymore. He didn't want to be that husband that cheated on his wife. He wanted to be the man that loved his wife and stayed faithful to her. It was hard later that night with the bait tempting him but he resisted and just fell asleep thinking about Alex and how much he couldn't wait to get home to see her.

***A/N: Alex knows! Dave has a feeling she does but he doesn't know she knows. Anyone think this is going to make him come clean? Mel has her hands full with John at least John seems like he's being a good dad for now. And DAve resisted the temptation of cheating on Alex again! That's pretty good for Dave. So what did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	88. Chapter 88

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you. **

About a month later Dave and Alex were on their way to the courthouse for Tony's trial. Alex was really nervous because she had no idea what was going to happen or how it was going to go. This was going to be the first time she had to face Tony since the night she identified him at the police station. She wasn't sure if she could face him and then she was scared of facing Dr. Ciccone. She knew that he was in town for the trial and that made her really nervous. During the course of the trial Dave and Alex had sent Donna, Athena and Keilani to a disclosed location in order to keep them safe in case Ciccone tried to pull anything. Alex was really quiet on the way to the courthouse. She hadn't said one word until Dave said, "Are you all right, Babe?"

"Um. Yeah," she said. "I'm just scared. I haven't seen him since that night."

"You'll be fine. I know you can do this," he said. "I believe you can do this. You have nothing to be scared of."

"Really?" asked Alex. "Because I know the Ciccones and I know how they work. I think I have a lot to be scared of."

"Alex, you're safe. They aren't going to hurt you. They can't hurt you."

"They'll find a way," said Alex. "I don't' think I can do this."

"You have to do this," said Dave. "It's important that you do this. Do you want him to be put in jail?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Then you need to testify."

"Fine," said Alex. "But Lil' Homie isn't liking the idea. She is really kicking today and it hurts."

"She probably feels your nervousness. She'll be fine and you'll be fine. I will be right there."

"I know," said Alex. "It's just I don't want to talk about it in front of Tony or Dr. Ciccone. I really don't think I can do this."

"Look, Alex, I know it's tough and I know you are scared but once you tell your statement they will see him for the monster he has been all these years. Just think about all the stuff he's done to you. Raped you the first night you met, raped you repeatedly while you were together, hit you, broke your ribs, raped you and almost killed you. He needs to pay. You just have to be strong and do what you need to do. Can you do that?"

"I don't know, Baby. I really don't know," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Is the baby all right?" asked Dave.

"Yes, the baby is fine," said Alex. "I told you. She's moving around a lot."

"Do you think I can feel her move?"

"Probably," said Alex. "I've been feeling her move outside my stomach for the last week."

"The last week? And you didn't' tell me."

"I didn't have a chance, Mr. Wrestlemania Promoter," she said. "Go ahead. Put your hand right here," she said taking his hand and putting it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "She likes to kick doesn't she?"

"Definitely," said Alex as they pulled into the parking garage to the courthouse. Dave pulled into a parking space and put the car in park. He leaned over and kissed Alex's lips passionately. When they broke the kiss Alex said, "What was that for?"

"For being a great wife and for giving me another beautiful daughter."

"You haven't even seen her yet," said Alex.

"I don't have to. I know she's beautiful. Thank-you."

"No. Thank-you," she said leaning in to kiss him.

After a couple minutes Dave broke the kiss and said, "we should probably get in there."

"Yeah but that just helped my nerves a little bit," she said with a smile.

"I have a way to relieve your nervousness later on," he said.

"Hm. I bet you do, Baby," she said with a smile. "It's been a long time since I felt your touch. It's like we see each other for 2 days and then you're gone again."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Wrestlemania time is busy. Vince has me doing extra promoting. I miss you every day I'm gone."

"I miss you too," said Alex. "But Wrestlemania is almost here and then you'll get somewhat of a break."

"Not exactly," he said as they got out of the car.

Alex walked over and took his hand to walk with him into the courthouse, "what do you mean not exactly?" she asked.

"Well, you know how Mania happens?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"And I'm winning the title so that means more promoting and more appearances."

"I know," said Alex as they walked into courthouse.

"Well, I have a European tour in between Mania and Backlash. We're going to Ireland for the week."

"Okay..so that means what?"

"It means I'm going to be just as busy after Mania as before. I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"It's okay. I've been expecting all that. Just as long as I get a chance to see you."

"You will," said Dave. "It's just I'll only be home 2 days instead of 3 is that okay?"

"It's fine. You need to do what you need to do."

"Okay," he said, "but I will make it up to you I promise. And I promise you too, Lil' Homie," he said as he rubbed Alex's stomach.

"Well, isn't this a cute picture," said Dr. Ciccone. "No one told me you were having a baby, Alex. When did this happen?"

"Leave her alone, Ciccone," said Dave.

"I'm just asking a question. When did this happen?"

"When we were away in Australia," said Dave.

"That's cute," said Dr. Ciccone as he put his hand on Alex's stomach, "Hey, there buddy! You're lucky to have mom like Alex it's just too bad you're not my son's baby unless you are and your mom wants to lie to you for the rest of your life like she lied to my son for years. Your mommy is a bitch and…."

"Knock it off," said Dave, "Get your hands off my wife. It is MY baby and she is not a bitch and if you ever touch her like that again," he said grabbing him by his dress coat, "I will break your damn neck and I will make sure no one EVER hears from you again. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Dave, stop," said Alex. "You're going to get in trouble. Just stop."

"Listen to your wife," said Dr. Ciccone.

"I'm not playing with you Ciccone.. Touch her again and you're going to be sorry," said Dave as he let him go.

"All right," said Dr. Ciccone as he fixed his jacket and walked away.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Dave asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Alex as she embraced Dave. She started crying on his shoulder from fear.

"It's okay, Alex, you don't have to cry. I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are safe and to make sure Dr. Ciccone NEVER bothers us again. You'll be all right. It's okay. Just remember you're married to 'The Animal' Batista. I've fought guys way bigger than Ciccone. I will take care of you. I promise."

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know you are," said Dave, "but I'm here. I will protect you," he said as he kissed the top of her head and made his embrace tighter. "I love you and I will do anything I can to make sure you're safe."

"I love you too," she said as she continued hugging him.

Dave's lawyer Mr. Schuller walked up to them and said, "they're ready for us."

"Okay," said Alex as she broke her hug from Dave and wiped her eyes. "I guess it's now or never."

"I guess so," said Dave taking her hand and walking into the courtroom with them. Alex took a seat with Mr. Schuller while Dave took a seat right behind them.

As Alex waited for the judge they brought Tony in. She started tensing up and didn't really want to look at him. She put her head down and Mr. Schuller said, "it's okay, Alex, he can't hurt you anymore. You'll be all right."

"Please rise for Judge Givens," said a man.

They all stood up as the judge made his way into the courtroom. He took his spot and sat down. "Please be seated," said Judge Givens.

As everyone sat down the same man that introduced Judge Givens said, "Case 147 Alexandra Nichole Bautista vs. Anthony James Ciccone Jr. Alexandra is charging Anthony with Rape , attempted homicide and breaking and entering."

They called Alex to the stand first. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth ?"

"I do," said Alex.

"You may be seated."

Alex took a seat as Mr. Schuller came up to question her. "Mrs. Bautista, what were you doing the day Mr. Ciccone broke into your home?"

"I was cleaning up the house listening to my I-pod but it got too hot so I went upstairs."

"And what happened when you got upstairs?"

"I grabbed an outfit out of my drawer and I saw Tony standing in the bathroom."

"What did you do when you saw him?"

"I tried to get out of my balcony door. We always kept it unlocked so I figured that would be the best escape but it was locked. I looked for the key but couldn't find it."

"Then what happened?"

"Tony came out of the bathroom and he was holding the key. He asked me if I was looking for it. I asked him what he wanted but he told me I knew what he wanted but it was complicated because I was married. He asked me why I married my husband. I told him that I loved my husband and that was why. He asked if I was getting scared and I told him no. He asked about the self defense my husband was teaching me. He said that he had been watching me. I tried to escape him but he pulled me back by my hair and pulled out a knife."

"And what did he do with the knife?"

"He held it to my throat and told me that if I did everything he said he wouldn't hurt me and told me not make him hurt me with it. I used a self defense tactic and managed to get away but he caught me and through me into the wall."

"So he threatened to hurt you with the knife?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Then after he threw you into the wall what happened?"

"He tried to kick me but I moved. I did a few self defense tactics on him and managed to get away. I ran down stairs but ended up falling down a couple stairs. I made it to the door but he was right behind me. AS I opened the door he slammed it shut. He grabbed me by my hair again and dragged me up the stairs."

"So you tried to escape but he didn't let you?"

"Right," she said.

"What happened after he had you up the stairs?"

"He ripped my clothes off of me. I tried to fight back," said Alex with tears in her eyes, "but he hit me back."

"Then what happened?"

"He took his clothes off and he forced himself on me. He held my hands over my head so I couldn't fight back and he raped me. He smelled my hair and said, 'same smell you always had.' it made me cringe. When he was finished he removed his body from mine and then got dressed. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed."

"Then what happened?"

"He stabbed me in the side. He apologized to me for it and said he didn't mean it. I kicked him down on the ground to defend myself. I went to kick him again but I figured since he didn't move I was all right but he grabbed my foot. I kicked him again and then I fell down the stairs. He ran past me and out the door."

"And you saw Mr. Ciccone's face?"

"Yes," she said. "It was him."

"No more questions your honor. Your witness," he said to Tony's attorney.

Tony's attorney got up and walked over to Alex. "How did Mr. Ciccone get into your house that day?"

"He came in through the window."

"My client said you opened the window is this true?"

"It was a hot August day. Yeah I opened it."

"So that was like inviting danger into your house? Leaving your window open for anyone to walk in."

"I guess," said Alex.

"But you didn't hear my client in your living room looking around or hear him come in at all?"

"No. I was listening to my I-pod."

"But you did see my client in your bathroom?"

"Yes. I saw his reflection in the mirror."

"Why didn't you run out of the bedroom door?"

"Because I thought the escape would be easier out of the balcony."

"Is it true you had a long term relationship with my client?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that he called you months in advance saying he was watching you and he wasn't going to touch you yet?"

"Yes," she said crying.

"Then why didn't you report it to the police?"

"Because we were moving," said Alex. "I didn't want to delay our move."

"Don't you think if you would have reported it to the police this wouldn't have happened?"

"No," said Alex, "because they're monsters and nothing is ever going to stop them from hurting someone. It would have made it a lot worse."

"No more questions," he said. He didn't know what to say after that. He was getting nervous because he knew the odds were stacked against Tony so it was hard to be on the defense knowing that they could lose the case.

They dismissed Alex from the stand and called up Dave. Dave told him how he found his wife bloody and left for dead. Tony's attorney tried to make it seem like Dave planned it out but no one was buying it. After Dave was done they called some people from the hospital. They explained how Tony's fluids were found inside of Alex and his DNA was underneath her fingernails. They also explained how Tony's blood was on Alex's shirt. It was clear that Tony had the odds stacked against him and he had no chance of winning the case. Right before they called Tony up to the stand Dr. Ciccone looked at Judge Givens and gave him a nod. Judge Givens nodded back. "Before Mr. Ciccone makes his way to the stand I need to recess court for an hour."

Alex and Dave looked at each other. "What is going on?" asked Alex.

"I have no idea," said Mr. Schuller. "I guess we're recessed for an hour."

"I know but why. He can't do that can he?"

"He's the judge he can do what he wants," said Mr. Schuller. "Excuse me, Your Honor, why is court being recessed?"

"Because I need an hour to go over the information gathered. I will see everyone back here in an hour."

"Okay. Something isn't right here," said Mr. Schuller.

"I know," said Alex, "they didn't even take Tony up to the stand."

"Let's go," said Mr. Schuller, "we'll talk out in the hall."

Mr. Schuller grabbed his stuff and they walked out of the courtroom. "What's going on here, Schuller? How can they recess court in the middle of all this?" asked Dave. His blood was boiling and he wasn't understanding what was going on.

"Mr. Bautista, I wish I could tell you but I really don't know. He just said he was reviewing information."

"What information is their to review. It's up to the jury," said Dave.

"He raped me and almost killed me," said Alex, "I have the scar to prove it."

"Alex, I know and everyone else knows that he raped you and almost killed you. There is no way he can get away with it. Rape in the first degree has a penalty of a life of imprisonment and no chance of parole. He held a knife to you that makes the rape first degree. He's not getting away with it," said Mr. Schuller.

"I hope not," said Alex.

"There's no way the jury won't convict him," said Schuller.

"Then what is the point in recessing the court. Just get it over with," said Alex.

"All right, Alex, you're getting too upset. I think you need to sit down and relax," said Dave. "Let me get you some water. Just take it easy for the baby. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex as she sat down.

Meanwhile in the judge's chambers he was meeting with Dr. Ciccone. "So we have a deal right?" asked Dr. Ciccone.

"I don't know. I could lose my job because of this," said Judge Givens.

"And you'll have $500, 000 to live off of. You'll be fine," said Dr. Ciccone.

"I can't let your son off free," said Judge Givens.

"I'm not asking you to let him off free. I'm asking you to lighten his sentence. $500, 000 is worth it."

"It is but I'm a respectable judge here in Tampa. If this gets out to the media I lose my credibility."

"It won't get out to the media. As long as you and me know that I paid you off no one else will."

"But if I'm cashing a $500,000 check won't that be suspicious?"

"Look, Judge Givens, I thought you might say something like that. That's why I brought this," he said giving him a bag.

Judge Givens opened the bag and saw the money bundled together. "There's $500,000 here. Where did you get this much money?"

"Let's not worry about that. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," said the judge as he hid the money away.

"Good. Good. Thank-you," he said shaking his hand.

"No. Thank-you," said the judge with a smile.

Dr. Ciccone walked out of the chambers and met up with Alex. Dave was off getting Alex some water so she was sitting alone. Dr. Ciccone smiled as he saw this and sat down next to her. "Hey, Alex, let's talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," she said.

"When I said let's talk I meant. I'll talk you listen. Got it?"

"Leave me alone," said Alex.

"Wow. You're getting tough for someone that's sitting alone. Where's your husband?"

"Getting me a drink."

"Good," he said wrapping his arm around her. "You know it's not too late to call this whole thing off and it's not too late to divorce your husband and come back to my son."

"No offense but I love my husband and I would NEVER put myself through the hell your son put me through."

"If you would have just listened to my son none of this would have happened. You two would have been happy together. And that baby would be Tony's."

"F**k you," said Alex. "I'm not going to be controlled by a man or let a man beat me day in and day out. That's f**ked up. Your son and me wouldn't have been happy together. I would have been miserable EVERY DAY of my life and this baby would NEVER be Tony's."

"One day, Alex, you'll regret turning your back on my son. He would have been a great husband."

"No. He would have been just like you. Deceiving, controlling, manipulative and abusive… just like you."

"I love your feisty attitude. You would have fit in well but you lost your chance."

"I don't want a chance. I want you to leave me alone."

"Well," he started to say as Dave was walking over. "I have to go," he said as he quickly got up and walked away.

Dave walked over and handed her the water. "Here you go, Babe," he said sitting down. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Ciccone and his usual bullshit."

"Was he bugging you again?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"I will f**king kill him," he said getting up.

"Baby, just sit down. The man is about to lose his son to a life sentence in jail. Just let him alone. Just worry about your daughter. She's going to need you. She doesn't need her dad to be in jail."

"You're right. Dr. Ciccone isn't worth it," he said putting his hand on her stomach. "You're not the little Alex you used to be. You have a belly now."

"I know but it's all baby weight. As soon as I'm cleared I'm hitting the gym."

"Listen to you already talking about getting back into shape. That's awesome! I'll get my gym buddy back."

"I thought I distracted you?"

"Well, you did pay a lot to have the home gym put in. I think you should work out with me every once in a while. It's your gym too."

"All right," she said with a smile.

"I think after this we should go out and celebrate."

"I agree," she said.

When the hour was over they were called back in the courtroom. They took their places and stood up when the judge entered the room. "You may be seated," he said. "After reviewing the information I have decided to dismiss the jury. After I hear Mr. Ciccone's statement I will make the final verdict." Alex looked back at Dave and then at Mr. Schuller. She wasn't sure how to react. "Mr. Ciccone," he said.

Tony made his way to the stand and his attorney began asking him questions. The questions he was asking weren't really relevant so a lot of them were objected. Tony never once admitted to raping Alex or stabbing her. He denied it all and made it seem like Alex wanted to have sex with him. He tried to say that there was a secret relationship going on but that was made out to be a lie once Mr. Schuller questioned him. When they were done asking questions the judge went into his chambers again to think about what type of sentence to give Tony and what the verdict would be. He thought long and hard. He knew Tony raped her and he knew he could give Tony a life sentence but he kept thinking about the money that Dr. Ciccone had given him so he came up with a sentence and a verdict. While he was going over the information Alex said, "This isn't good. Why would he dismiss the jury? Something isn't right."

"I don't' know, Alex," said Mr. Schuller. "He may just want to sentence him."

"He made me look bad," said Alex. "He tried to say I was cheating on my husband and that I wanted it. I hardly wanted it when I was with him..why would I want it when I wasn't with him?"

"Alex, relax, the judge doesn't believe that you had a relationship with him. Judge Givens is a fair and just judge. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right," said Alex.

"It'll be fine," said Mr. Schuller, "you'll see."

"Okay," she said. "You're right."

Judge Givens came back in the courtroom. "You may be seated," he said. Everyone sat down before he said, "Would the defendant please rise?" Tony stood up and Judge Givens said, "after doing a lot of deliberating and after hearing everything I heard today I have reached the following verdicts. On the count of rape in the first degree, I find the defendant not guilty." Alex's mouth dropped open. "On the count of rape in the second degree I find the defendant not guilty and on the count of rape in the 3rd degree I find the defendant guilty. On the count of attempted homicide I find the defendant not guilty." Alex let out a little cry as the judge read his verdict. Mr. Schuller put his hand on her back to comfort her but as the judge read the more upset Dave was getting. "On the count of breaking and entering I find the defendant not guilty. Since the defendant was found guilty on the count of rape in the 3rd degree I have no other choice but to sentence the defendant 5 consecutive years in Tampa Bay State Penitentiary and 5 consecutive years of parole once the 5 years is served in prison. The defendant is allowed no contact with the victim or the victim's family. If the defendant comes with in 200 feet of the victim or the victim's family they will be in violation of their parole and will serve the rest of their parole sentence in jail. Court is dismissed."

The guards came and took Tony away. Tony looked at Alex as he was being taken away and a smirk crawled across his face. "What the hell just happened?" Alex asked.

"An unfair trial and an unjust punishment," said Mr. Schuller.

"5 years in prison?" asked Dave as he wrapped an arm around Alex. "5 f**king years? He held a knife to my wife he almost killed her and he only gets 5 years in prison and 5 years of parole. Oh and not to mention he's allowed no contact with our family and he's not allowed within 200 feet of our family. Like that's going to stop him. He is a threat to society. He should be serving a life sentence. How did this happen? What can we do?"

"We can make an appeal and take it to a higher court. I mean the evidence is there. He raped her and held a knife to her. He tried to kill her he should have gotten more than he got. I don't agree with the decision myself and it's worth a shot at appealing and taking to a higher court however the appeal may be denied."

"How can it be denied when it's obvious he got less than what he deserved?" asked Alex. "5 years? That's bullshit. Now I know why the jury was dismissed the asshole paid off the judge."

"You don't know that," said Mr. Schuller.

"Really?" asked Dave. "Then what the hell do you call it? The man only got charged with rape in the 3rd degree.. No one saw my wife like I did. I saw my wife laying on the floor bleeding nearly to death. I thought I was going to lose her. And this asshole only gets 5 years in jail for that? The judge was paid off."

"We can't prove that," said Mr. Schuller.

"We don't have to," said Alex, "I know. That's how they work."

"All I know is I'm not going to sit back and let this shit happen," said Dave.

"Right now we don't have a choice," said Mr. Schuller.

"Then I'll handle it myself," said Dave as he stormed out of the courtroom.

"DAVE!" yelled Alex as she ran after him but when she got out into the hall he was no where to be found.

***A/N: Dave was definitely a sweetie in this chapter. Very supportive...and Dr. Ciccone did pay off the judge and Tony got the lightest sentence possible... Dave got upset and left. He's going to handle it himself...that can't be good... And Dr. Ciccone is just a creep. What did you think? Please review and as always thank you for taking the time to read. **


	89. Chapter 89

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

"Where did he go?" asked Mr. Schuller.

"I have no idea. Let me call him," said Alex pulling out her cell phone. She dialed Dave's number but she got no answer so she left him a voice message. "Baby, it's me. I don't know where you went but I need a way to get home and please don't do anything stupid. I love you. Bye."

"Well?"

"I got his voice mail. This is a mess," she said. "Ouch," she said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Are you all right, Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I think I'm having contractions."

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"I'm only 7 months. I shouldn't be having contractions," said Alex.

"Have a seat," he said.

"Okay," she said as Mr. Schuller helped her sit down. "Ow.. Ow.." she said squeezing his hand.

"You might just be having Braxton hicks. It's okay. And you can't get in touch with Dave?"

"No. Just his voice mail. I should be fine. I just need to go home and rest," she said. "This is too much. I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

"All right," he said, "I will get you home."

"Are you sure? Because I can take a cab if it's a problem."

"I am not about to let you take a cab. Your husband and you are my best clients. I like to think we're friends so I have no problem taking you home," he said. "Let's go and then when you're feeling better we can discuss the action you want to take because we can't let this scumbag get only 5 years in prison for what he did."

"All right," said Alex. "But I don't know. I don't want his dad coming after me for appealing the decision."

"We can petition to get a restraining order against him too," said Mr. Schuller.

"No. He will violate it. He doesn't play by the rules," said Alex.

"Well, are you going to be all right at home by yourself?"

"I should be fine," said Alex. "I just need to get home to rest."

"Well, I don't want to leave you there and something happen. Is there somewhere else you could go?"

"I guess I could call Mel and see if I can go over there for a little bit until Dave comes home."

"Why don't you do that? I feel better knowing you won't be alone somewhere."

"All right," said Alex, "I'll call her." She pulled out her phone and called Mel.

"Hello?" said Mel as she answered the phone. Alex could hear Alyssa screaming in the background.

"Um. Mel? It's Alex. Is this a bad time?"

"No. I'm sorry. Alyssa is just.. Just being Alyssa. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could come over there to rest for a little bit because Dave disappeared and I can't find him and with everything I don't want to be home alone."

"That's fine but are you sure you want to rest here? Alyssa is in a mood today."

"I'll be fine. I don't mind," she said.

"All right. Come on over. You know our house is open to you anytime. You don't have to call and ask to stop by. I crave adult conversation."

"All right," said Alex. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you when you get here," said Mel.

"Bye," said Alex.

"Bye," said Mel as she hung up the phone.

"She said it's all right," said Alex.

"All right. Let's go," he said helping her up. They walked to his car and as he opened the door for her to get in he said, "you know I am doing this for your safety right?"

"Yeah. I know," said Alex, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said before he shut the door. "So any idea where Dave is?"

"I have no clue. He could be anywhere. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. He was pretty upset."

"I know. He has the right to be. If someone attacked my wife the way Tony attacked you and only got 5 years in jail and 5 years parole and a dinky restraining order I would be pretty upset too."

"You know it's weird but I actually expected something like this to happen. I know how Dr. Ciccone and Tony are. They like to buy their way out of things. I can't say that I'm surprised but I do wish that one time Tony would pay for his dirty deeds. He should have gotten life in prison but he only got 5 years. He will never learn his lesson."

"And that's why we're going to try to appeal the decision and take it to a higher court. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as her cell phone went off. She hurried to grab it out of her purse. She saw Dave's name light up on the front screen and answered. "Baby," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"Where are you?"

"I'm just taking care of some things," said Dave. "I'll be home later."

"I'm not going home. I'm going to Mel's house because Schuller thinks it's better if I'm not alone and I have to say I agree with him."

"All right. I feel better knowing you're at Mel's. I'll come get you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby and Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid," she said in a pleading voice.

"I won't," he said. "I promise. I have to go."

"All right. Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said before he hung up the phone.

"So where is he?"

"He didn't say. He just said he had to take care of something and told me he would pick me up later."

"This doesn't sound good," said Schuller.

"It doesn't," said Alex. They continued talking as Schuller drove her to Mel's house. She gave him the directions on how to get there. The entire car ride Alex couldn't help but to worry about Dave. She knew he was upset and when Dave got upset there were never good results. What scared her the most is he took off saying that he was going to take care of the situation. She was scared that he would actually try to take on Dr. Ciccone and end up getting hurt or worse killed. She was upset too but that didn't mean she was going to take off and take matters into her own hands. She tried to think positively and think that Dave didn't go off to fight Ciccone or any other crazy thing. She just hoped he was out clearing his head but going by Dave's temper she highly doubted it. "All right," she said. "That's the house right there on the corner."

"Okay," said Schuller as he pulled into the driveway of the corner house.

"Thank-you," she said.

"I'm going to go look for Dave. If I find him I'll call you. If you don't hear from me that means I couldn't find him but if you find him before I do call and let me know. I want to make sure he's okay."

"All right," she said, "I will call you if I find him."

"Thanks. And take it easy," he said.

"You too," said Alex as she shut the car door.

She walked up to the front door and read the sign on the door that said not to ring the doorbell so she knocked on the door. She could hear John's dogs barking at the knock and then she heard, "Shut up, you stupid dogs before you wake up the baby." Mel opened the door in a white t-shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants, she had her hair in a messy bun but it was pretty messy. "I'm sorry. I just got Alyssa to sleep and these stupid dogs start barking."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for knocking," said Alex.

"Come in. And it's okay. I'd rather you knock than ring the doorbell."

"I thought you were going back to work?" asked Alex as she walked into the house.

"I thought so too but I took an extra two weeks off. I wasn't ready to go back and the doctor didn't clear me to go back yet."

"Oh," said Alex as she walked into the living room. The house was pretty much a mess. There were baby blankets laying around and burp cloths.

"I'm sorry. Just ignore the mess. I haven't had time to clean up. Are you thirsty or anything?"

"No. I'm all right," said Alex, "where's John?"

"I don't know," said Mel as she sat down on the couch with Alex, "he went to work out and I don't know. He obviously doesn't care that I am exhausted."

"You look like you had a rough day."

"The roughest. I couldn't get Alyssa to sleep for anything. She was up all night last night and she's just fighting sleep. Every time we put her down she cries and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh," said Alex. "Maybe she's gassy."

"I think she's like her dad and me. She doesn't like sleep. It just started the other day. Anyway, you had court today. How did that go?"

"Not too good," said Alex.

"What happened?"

"Everything was going fine. I gave my statement, Dave gave his statement, people from the hospital gave their statements then when it came time for Tony's statement the judge recessed the court for an hour. When we came back he dismissed the jury listened to Tony's statement which I might add was all lies."

"What do you mean he dismissed the jury?"

"He said he would make the decision and dismissed them. I didn't get it either."

"That's weird but Tony lied?"

"You act like you're surprised. He said he didn't rape me because I wanted it and that we had a secret relationship going on. They tried to make it look like Dave did it but he was at a photo shoot. Then after Tony's whole story and after hearing EVERYONE's story the judge went into deliberation. He came back out and found Tony innocent for rape in the 1st and 2nd degree but he was guilty of rape in the 3rd degree. He was found innocent for attempted homicide even though I almost died from being stabbed and almost bled to death. And as for breaking and entering he was innocent."

"But he did rape you in the 1st degree. How can he be found innocent for that?"

"Because obviously the judge was paid off. Wait until you hear the sentence."

"OH boy. What happened with that?"

"5 years in prison, 5 years parole, no contact with me or my family and he's not allowed within 200 feet of me or my family."

"WHAT? Only 5 years in prison. That is a joke. That's not right. How is he only going to get that little bit of a sentence after what he did to you? Where's Dave?"

"Taking care of a situation. I just hope he's not doing anything stupid. I need him, Mel. I can't have him making irrational decisions costing him time in jail. I need him," she said as she started to cry. "I don't even know how it all came down to this. It's like I can never win. Yes…Tony is gone for 5 years but that doesn't mean when he gets out he's going to stop himself from coming after me again. Mel, why can't he just leave me alone? What did I do that was so bad to deserve this? I just want to be happy with my husband. I want to live a happy life with him."

"I know," said Mel as she hugged her. "You don't deserve this. I'm sorry that you have to go through it but you know it has to be all right."

"Is it really going to be all right, Mel? Because I just don't see things being all right."

"It will be," said Mel. "I can't believe this though. They let him off that easily? Does it mean nothing to the judge that an innocent woman was attacked in her own home and left for dead?"

"Apparently not," said Alex. "What kind of message does that send out to men? That they can go out rape a woman and almost kill her but get the lightest sentence possible. That's ridiculous."

"It is," she said. "Tony has made your life hell for the last two years even before that because he made your life hell when you two were together. This is unbelievable. How are you handling this with your pregnancy and everything?"

"I'm all right. I've been having contractions but I think they are Braxton Hicks. I don't know."

"Are they in your back or your stomach?"

"My stomach," said Alex.

"Then they probably are Braxton Hicks which means you need to relax. Why don't you go up to mine and John's room to take a nap."

"Um.. In your bed?"

"I changed the sheets today. They're clean," said Mel.

"All right," said Alex. "I'm not being rude but I don't' want to sleep in a bed where you smooshed. John's babies might be on that bed."

"Okay. Shut up," said Mel with a laugh. "Like I said, I changed the sheets you're good."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure. I might even take a nap since Alyssa is sleeping."

"Sleep when the baby sleeps," said Alex as her and Mel walked upstairs.

"I know I need to get better at that," said Mel, "it just feels that I have so much to do and no time to do it. It's tough."

"It sounds like it," she said as they walked into Mel's room. "Are you sure you changed the sheets today?"

"I'm sure," said Mel as she got into the bed. "If I didn't change them I wouldn't' invite you to sleep in my bed. I know how cautious you are about that kind of thing."

"I'm sorry. I'm a little OCD," said Alex as she got into the bed.

"A little?" asked Mel.

"Okay.. Maybe a lot," said Alex.

"Good luck with that when you have the baby."

"Thanks," said Alex as she fell asleep mid conversation. She was so exhausted that as soon as she laid her head down she fell asleep.

While Alex and Mel were taking their naps Dave sat at the bar drinking some alcohol. He was thinking about the whole court hearing and how unfair the verdict was. He was upset that Tony wasn't serving a longer sentence and the punishment wasn't as severe as it should be. He was trying to drink his troubles away but the more he drank the more he thought about court and the angrier he became. He knew what happened and knew that it was an unfair trial. He continued drinking. He was already intoxicated beyond belief and it was a wonder he hadn't passed out. A blonde woman sat down next to him and said, "what's the matter, Honey?"

"Nothing. Just a rough day with some bullshit."

"I hear you. Problems with the wife?"

"No," he said. "My wife and me are fine. It's just some personal stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes talking to a stranger is the best medicine."

"I guess," said Dave. "It's just my wife was attacked back in August by an ex-boyfriend. He raped her and then stabbed her. He pretty much left her for dead. He'd been giving her trouble since they broke up we even moved out of the state he was from to avoid the problems but that didn't work he found us. Today we went to court and all the evidence was there and it was all brought before the judge but the judge only found him guilty on rape in the 3rd degree. He only gave him a 5 year sentence in jail and 5 years on parole. He ordered a restraining order and he's not allowed contact but to me that's not enough. I left hoping to kick some ass but I can't because I can't risk getting killed or going to jail. My wife is pregnant.. I have to be there."

"Wow. You did have a tough day. Isn't it ridiculous how our justice system works out?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "I would have thought he would have been gone for years even life but nope just 5 years. That's all he got was 5 years even though he almost killed my wife. I wasn't home when it happened. I came home and found her laying on the floor. If I wouldn't have came home when I did…"

"She wouldn't have made it?"

"Right," said Dave. "Everyday I have the images of seeing her motionless laying on the floor bleeding. I thought she would have been gone. When I first came in I thought she was gone but she wasn't. It broke my heart seeing her like that and it still breaks my heart. Every time the picture replays in my mind over and over again. I love my wife and when I saw her like that I was scared to death. I never had so much fear inside of me as I did that day. And then it turns out that after all that and the whole ordeal he put my wife through he only gets 5 years. That's bullshit. It was my wife! He almost killed my wife! If something would have happened to her I don't know what I would have done. She is my world and I would love nothing more than to go out and hurt someone but I won't for her. She wouldn't want me to do that and I can't. Risking being there to see my first child with her come into this world isn't worth it. Risking not being with my wife isn't worth it. I just don't know what to do," he said taking another drink.

"Drinking away your problems isn't going to make them go away. You two both had a rough day. I can only imagine how your wife is feeling knowing her rapist is getting off pretty much scott free. She's probably hurting and I'm sure she needs you. She probably needs you more than anything right now. And from the looks of it you need her."

"I know," said Dave, "but I just thought coming here would clear my head."

"Did it?"

"Not really," said Dave. "It just made me angrier."

"You need to go home to be with your wife. You need to comfort her and be there for her. Let her know everything is going to be okay and let her know that you're there for her. And I'm sure she's there for you but I'm willing to bet she's the one hurting the most from all of this."

"And you're probably right," said Dave. "I need to get home to my wife."

"You're not going to drive are you?"

"No. I'm going to walk," he said. "It's not too far from here."

"All right," she said. "Just be careful on the way home and I hope everything works out."

"Thanks," said Dave as he stumbled to get off the stool.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be fine." He started walking but was stumbling. It was clear that he had a little too much to drink.

He stumbled his way out of the bar and started walking down the street. He had been walking or stumbling for a while before he stumbled a little more into a cop who was standing outside a coffee shop drinking coffee. Dave stumbled into him causing him to spill the coffee on himself. "Easy buddy," said the cop.

"I'm sorry," Dave slurred.

"Whoa, Buddy, have you been drinking?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't know. A little. I don't know."

"I think you had more than a little. Where are you headed?"

"Home," he said.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition."

"I have to get my wife," he said.

"No. Your wife needs to get you. We're taking you down to the police station. We can't have you walking around like this."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Sir, we have to hold you until you're sober or until your wife comes to get you. You're not going to walk the streets in that condition. Come with me please," he said. Dave followed him and got into the police car with out any problems. When they arrived at the police station they put Dave in the holding cell and the cop that brought him in got his information and found out he was a wrestler for WWE. He also got Alex's number so that he could contact her. He dialed her cell phone number and waited for her to answer.

Alex who had still been sleeping was woken up by her cell phone going off. She looked at the front and saw that it was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bautista?" said the cop.

"This is she," she responded.

"Hello, Mrs. Bautista, this is Officer Ryan calling from the Hillsborough County Police department. It seems we have your husband down here."

"Oh God," said Alex.

"No, Ma'am, he's not in trouble or anything we just caught him on the street. He was pretty intoxicated so I brought him down here so he didn't hurt himself or others. I just need you to come down here to pick him up."

"All right," said Alex, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank-you, Ma'am," he said.

"No problem. And Thank-you," she said before she hung up the phone. She got out of the bed and saw that Mel wasn't in there. She walked toward the stairs and heard Mel yelling at John and John yelling back at her. They were fighting about Alyssa and how John should have been there when he was done working out instead of going to hang out with a friend. It seemed to be a heated argument. Alex made her way slowly down the stairs and walked in on their fight. "Um. Guys?"

"Yeah?" asked Mel.

"Can someone give me a ride to the police station. I have to get Dave."

"I can," said Mel.

"I can," said John.

"No, John, you haven't been home all day. It's your turn to have baby duty. I will take Alex to get her husband."

"Whatever, Mel. This is why I'm never home because of your nagging."

"Shut up and do your job as a father," said Mel as she got her jacket on. "Asshole," she said under her breath.

"I'm sorry," said Alex.

"That John's an asshole?"

"No that you have to take me to get Dave."

"It's fine. It gets me out of the house for a little bit."

"I guess that's true," she said as they walked out the front door, got into the car and headed to the police station.

***A/N: It was nice of Schuller to look out for Alex's well being. Alex is having contractions. Mel and John are fighting. And Dave is out drinking. His drinking got the best of him this time and he got put in a holding cell until he's sober or until Alex comes pick him up. The blonde is right...Alex needs DAVe more than ever right now and Dave needs Alex too. What did you think? Please review. **


	90. Chapter 90

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

"So what did he do?" asked Mel as she drove to the police station.

"Public intoxication. They didn't arrest him or anything they wanted to hold him until he sobered up or until I came to get him."

"Oh," said Mel. "He's lucky they didn't arrest him because that's felony. And he must be pretty drunk if they had to hold him."

"I know," said Alex, "I can only imagine."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that especially after the day you had. You don't need this too. I swear men are morons."

"So," said Alex, "you and John were having a big fight."

"Yeah because he's a dumbass," said Mel. "I don't know why he thinks if he leaves for 4 hours that I believe he's working out. There is no way he worked out for 4 hours."

"He could have," said Alex, "Dave works out for 3-4 hours all the time."

"Is he really working out?"

"Yes because I go with him sometimes. I don't know about John but Dave works out for a while."

"Okay," said Mel. "I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of it all."

"Tired of what?"

"His shadiness. He's so shady, Alex, it's not even funny."

"Oh," said Alex. "How is he shady?"

"His texting constantly. I want to know who he is texting like that all the time."

"You go through his phone you should know," said Alex.

"Yeah, I go through his phone but like I said he deletes some of his text messages."

"Okay. That is shady," said Alex, "so you think he's cheating on you?"

"I don't' think I know. Who does that shit? Unless they're hiding something."

"Maybe he just never mind. I agree. He's hiding something," said Alex. "Are you going to Mania with him?"

"Nope. I don't want to because of Alyssa," said Mel. "If she was older maybe but I don't want to take a month old almost two month old baby to Mania."

"I'm not going because I can't travel," said Alex, "and in a way I'm kind of glad. Mania weekend is always depressing. I only see Dave when we go to bed, for Hall of Fame and for Mania itself. Then we go to the after party. It's kind of blah when we don't see each other and I hate hanging out by myself so it's better I don't go. I think he's taking Athena though."

"Why is he taking Athena?"

"Because she wants to go," said Alex. "And he said it's a great father daughter bonding experience."

"Oh," said Mel as she pulled into the parking lot of the police station. "Do you need me to go in with you?"

"Nah," said Alex. "I'll be all right. We'll be right out."

"Okay," said Mel as Alex got out of the car.

She walked into the police station and walked up to the desk. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Bautista. I got a call about my husband being held. I'm here to pick him up."

"All right," said the lady as she got up and walked to the back. Alex stood waiting for a few minutes before she took a seat. Finally the lady came back and said, "Ma'am, they're bringing your husband right out."

"Okay, Thank-you," said Alex as she sat back and waited.

After waiting for 15 minutes they finally brought Dave out. Alex looked at him and she could tell immediately that he was plastered. He couldn't even stand up straight without stumbling. The police officer escorted him over to Alex. "That's my wife right there," slurred Dave as Alex stood up.

"All right, Sir," said the officer.

"Hey, Babe," said Dave. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, it's okay," said Alex as she wrapped his arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alex," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home, Baby," said Alex.

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arm around his they walked out of the police station together. "How did you get here?"

"Mel brought me," she said, "I interrupted a fight between her and John. It was really heated."

"Oh," he said, "just stay out of it."

"I am," she said as they walked to Mel's car. "I have my own problems to worry about. I've been having contractions since court ended today."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Alex," he said, "are they really close together?"

"Not too close but they hurt a lot."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"No. I figure if they get worse or closer together then it will be time to go to the hospital. I just don't want to be one of those women that go to the hospital for Braxton Hicks."

"But Alex with your condition I think it's VERY important that you go to the hospital and get checked out. You know just to make sure you and the baby are all right."

"Dave, I think I'm fine," said Alex. "I just want to get home and be with my husband."

"All right," said Dave as they reached the car. He opened the door for her to get in and then got in behind her. "Mel, thanks," he said.

"Damn, Dave, what did you do? Did you drink the whole bar?"

"No," he said.

"Well it smells like it. That smell isn't making you sick, Alex?"

"Not really," said Alex, "I'm past that stage now."

"Oh," said Mel. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't know a lot," said Dave. "Alex, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Alex. "Let's just worry about it at home."

"Am I taking you to your house or to get Dave's car?"

"Baby, do you want to go to the bar to get your car and I drive it to the house or just go home and I'll drive you over for it tomorrow?"

"Go home," he said. "We'll just get it tomorrow."

"That was almost understandable," said Alex as she rubbed the back of Dave's neck. "But I would suggest a cold shower and a little nap because you wreak of alcohol. Just remember my smell senses are stronger than usual and it is quite strong."

"I will," he said. "I'll take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"All right," said Mel. "Not in front of me."

"Not particularly," said Alex.

"Just a question," he said.

"So I thought when men drank as much as Dave does it stops them from wanting action."

"Trust me, Mel, Dave can drink a lot before he loses his mojo."

"A lot," said Dave as Mel pulled into their driveway.

"Oh. Wow," said Mel. "Well, I'll talk to you two later. I have an issue to attend to."

"All right," said Alex as they got out of the car. "I'll call you later. And thank-you."

"No problem. Have fun," she said with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she shut the door. She escorted Dave up to the front door and unlocked it so they could go inside. She shut the door behind them and locked it making sure the alarm was on and then she escorted him upstairs so he wouldn't fall down the stairs in the condition he was in. They walked into the bedroom and Alex said, "are you going to be all right in the shower by yourself? Or do you need assistance?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "Unless you want to help me with EVERYTHING in the shower," he said with a smile.

"Quit trying it's not going to happen," said Alex.

"Come on," he said moving closer to Alex wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know you always like it." He said as he started kissing her neck.

"I like it when you're sober," she said. "Not when you're so drunk you're falling over. Remember I'm pregnant. If you fall into me. I could get hurt and the baby could get hurt. Right now it's not a good idea."

"All right," he said as he moved away from her. "I'm going to take my shower and then try to sleep it off."

"Okay, Baby," said Alex. "I'll be downstairs watching TV."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked into the bathroom. Alex walked down stairs and began watching TV but she grew bored and it was a nice day in March in Tampa so she decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She took some of her books about pregnancy outside with her to read and she looked through baby name books again. She wanted to see if any other names interested her but she didn't find any. While she was doing this Dave had finished his shower and was taking a nap to sleep it off. When Alex couldn't find any other baby names or couldn't read anymore of the pregnancy books she got lost in thought. She thought about how Mel and John were fighting earlier that day and she was scared the same thing would happen to her and Dave. She wasn't sure how to feel about having a baby now. She knew that it caused a lot of changes but she never expected it to have Mel and John at each others' throats fighting about who was going to be with the baby and who wasn't. It was actually kind of sad and she didn't want it to be like that when she and Dave had their baby. She was starting to doubt they were ready for a baby.

She was sitting out there thinking of all the things that could go wrong once the baby came when Dave came outside in a pair of basketball shorts and a white wife beater. He saw her lost in thought and went over to her. "What's wrong, Alex?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Just stuff," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Dave, "I think I slept it off. So how do you feel about this whole Tony thing?"

"I think it's just a bunch of bullshit. 5 years in jail after everything he's done. I just feel like I can never win. We're in over our heads," she said.

"Are we going to appeal the decision?" asked Dave as he moved closer to her.

"I want to but what good is that going to do? It's not going to change anything. Dr. Ciccone is really powerful. I'm just getting tired of fighting a battle that I'm never going to win."

"But Dr. Ciccone can't buy off the Supreme court."

"You do know trials and stuff like that gets national attention right?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said.

"And you're okay with that? With EVERYTHING that you're going to be doing in WWE. Do you want that kind of attention?"

"Alex, you're my wife. You were attacked. I don't care how much national attention it gets. I want justice to be served."

"I just don't understand how ALL the evidence was there. DNA was found but yet he still only gets 5 years. It's just not fair," said Alex, "why do things with Tony always have to turn out in his favor? I seriously feel like I'm never going to win. And the worst part is we moved away from that so we could start our lives new and together but he found us and it's just history repeating itself. That judge didn't care that I almost died, he didn't care that I was brutally raped..the only thing he cared about was getting his paycheck from Ciccone. Everything that was said didn't matter to him. He got what he wanted so he didn't care if justice was served or not."

"I know. If I could get my hands on those assholes…."

"Dave," she said interrupting him, "if you put your hands on anyone you put yourself in danger. It's not worth it."

"Alex, we're already in danger."

"I know," she said, "and I'm so scared that Dr. Ciccone is going to come after me down here and hurt me. I just hate having that fear with me everyday. Everyday I wake up wondering if he's following me or if he's going to hurt me. I hate that feeling, Dave."

"I know you do," said Dave, "but you have to know I am not going to let anything else happen to you. I am here to protect you. You have to trust me and believe I am not going to let anyone hurt you or our daughter ever. Do you trust me?"

"You work and you're gone a lot," she said.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you," she said.

"Good because I am NEVER going to let anyone hurt you again. I can't let anyone hurt you. I love you so much. EVERYDAY Alex I have that image of you laying on the floor and it kills me. That is the most horrible thing I have seen in my life and I've seen some pretty horrible things in my life but that was the worst. I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't know if you were going to make it. It broke my heart knowing that I came that close to losing you. I can never let anything like that happen again and I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe and to make sure nothing like that ever happens again but you have to trust that I am going to protect you," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I trust you," said Alex she wrapped her arms around him, "I trust you, Baby."

"I love you so much, Alex," he said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you too," she said laying her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"So are you feeling better?" he asked as he took his free hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah," she said, "but I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?" asked Dave.

"Are we actually ready for a baby?" she asked. "I know I wanted one and so did you but are we actually ready for one?"

"Whether we're ready or not that baby is coming in a couple months. Why are you doubting it all of a sudden?"

"Because when I was at Mel's and John's house they were having a heated conversation about who was taking care of Alyssa and it just seems like Mel is doing it all on her own. She looked so rough when I got there. I just don't want that to happen to us."

"Let's be honest here, Mel and John haven't been together a year. They only met through us. They moved too fast. They weren't ready to have a baby. Mel got pregnant not too long after they got together. You have to make sure you're with the right person before you think about babies aren't you glad we took the cautions they didn't?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I don't even know what we would have done if we would have had a baby before we were married."

"I would have been there. I would have been with you every step of the way. How ever you wanted to handle the situation I would have supported you."

"I know but I just don't want to be like Mel and John. I don't want to be in fights about who's spending time with the baby and who's watching the baby. I don't want that."

"And you won't have that. I promise you. We are going to be the best parents in the world. I think we're ready for a baby as long as we work together as a team."

"I know but I don't know if I'm ready for a baby," said Alex. "It all seems to be going by so fast. I just got married now I'm pregnant. I love the baby don't get me wrong but I think I'm going to be a bad mom. I don't even know what to do with a baby."

"Alex, there are a lot of first time mothers that don't know what to do with baby. It's a learn as you go thing. We have my mom to help us out if we don't know what to do and I'm sure your mom will be more than willing to help us out. It may be tough at first but I think we can handle it."

"And the fighting?"

"If we're working together as a team there is nothing to fight about. If you're worried about me working too much after the baby is born I promise you that my work schedule is going to be cut down for the first few months. I just have to talk to Vince about letting me work part-time for a couple months until we get the hang of this parenting stuff."

"Do you really promise or is it a promise you're going to make now and break later?"

"It's really a promise. I want to be there," said Dave. "And you don't have to worry about me not being there."

"As long as you promise," she said.

"And I do promise…I just need to get Vince to agree," said Dave.

"Yeah..he's a bull.. Good luck," said Alex.

"Thanks. He's the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life," said Dave, "but he understands what it's like for people to have kids. He had two."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean anything. You're a top star.. Do you think he's going to let his top star work a part time schedule and miss out on the money?"

"He lets Mark take off as much as he wants. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Do me a favor, Baby, don't promise me anything unless you talk to Vince first."

"Okay," he said. "So are you still having contractions?"

"Not really. They went away," said Alex. "But the baby is kicking up a storm. Do you want to feel her?"

"Sure," he said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and said, "that's one of the most amazing things I ever felt in my life."

"That's your baby," she said with a smile.

"It's our baby," he said with a smile. "I never knew it was going to happen so fast for us," he said as he felt the baby's foot, "WHOA is that a foot?"

"Probably," said Alex. "Sometimes she lets you feel her foot."

"That's amazing," he said. "I can't wait to see her."

"Me either," said Alex. "I bet she's going to be beautiful."

"I bet she is too," said Dave. "So you want the nursery to be a light shade of lime green?"

"Yeah. Not too bright but bright."

"Okay," said Dave. "I was just wondering. Hey, Lil' Homie, how's life inside mommy? I bet it's nice and comfy in there. It's probably nice and warm too. I just want to let you know how much I love you. I haven't even seen you yet but I'm already in love with you. And I'm sure the day you're born I will be even more in love with you. I can't wait for you to come. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and see all your little fingers and toes. I love you," he said as he continued rubbing her stomach to feel the baby kick.

"You're so sweet," said Alex with a smile. "I love how you talk to her."

"I just want her to know my voice," he said.

"I know. I think you're going to be a great dad to her. She's lucky."

"Thanks but she's lucky to have you for a mom. And you're going to be an amazing mom."

"Thanks, Baby," she said.

"No problem," he said as he kissed her lips.

***A/N: Dave was actually pretty sweet in this chapter. I love how he wants to protect Alex. All I can say is "Do you trust me?" And Dave talking to the baby so sweet. He's cuter when he's sweeter but Alex denying sex..that's a first lol. And Dave is making the promise to work part time after the baby is born..can he stick to that promise or not? What did you think? Please review. **


	91. Chapter 91

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank-you so much. = ) **

About a week later a couple days before John and Dave were leaving for a week they decided Mel and Alex should go out for a girls day while they had a guys day. "So why are Mel and me going out today?" asked Alex.

"So you two can have time to hang out," said Dave.

"But we'll be hanging out while you two are away for Wrestlemania. I want to spend time with you, Baby," she said rubbing his ear.

"I know you do but trust me we will spend as much time together as we can tonight," he said with a smile as he enjoyed her soft hands rubbing his ear. "Mmm. That feels good," he said.

"Just imagine what else I can do that will feel good if we spend time together today."

"I can only imagine but I already told John we would hang out today. Just me and him.. You know a guys day?"

"Yeah, I know," said Alex, "but you leave soon to go to New Orleans for Mania weekend and I won't see you till you guys are in Florida in about two weeks. Why can't we spend time together?"

"I thought you liked spending time with Mel?"

"I do but I would rather spend time with my husband and my baby's daddy."

"I'll tell you what. You can go out on a shopping spree to buy clothes for you to wear after you have the baby," he said, "and don't worry about the cost. I want you to have some fun."

"I want to have fun but with you," said Alex.

"I know, Al," he said, "but I'm hanging with John today but I promise you that tomorrow will be you and me."

"You leave tomorrow afternoon so no it's not going to be you and me," said Alex.

"See now you're mad. There's nothing to be upset about," said Dave. "I just want to hang out with my boy. Why is that such a problem?"

"It's not but it's just I would like to spend time with you before you leave."

"And you will. I promise," he said.

"All right," said Alex. "If you insist."

"Thanks, Babe," he said. "By the way have we decided Olivia or Chelsea?"

"Um.. I don't know," said Alex. "I wanted to see her first. Why?"

"I was just asking."

"So what are you and John going to do today?"

"Play some pool and some other stuff. Nothing really exciting."

"Um. Okay," said Alex. "You two can't play pool while you're out on the road?"

"Alex, you know how Wrestlemania week is.. It's busy as anything. We're not going to have time to do anything. You know Vince.. Promote, promote, promote."

"Yeah, I know," she said as she continued rubbing his ear. "And then you're going to be so busy after Mania it's going to be like we're strangers."

"We won't be like strangers I promise," he said. "When's your next appointment?"

"On the 20th of April.. I have to go more often because of the preeclampsia thing."

"I know," he said. "I just have to make sure I don't have anything schedule that day but I should be able to make it."

"I hope," she said. "Are you sure you want to hang out with John today?"

"I'm sure," he said, "but you and me could hang out for a little bit before John gets here."

"All right, Baby," she said with a smile.

"I mean since you're trying so hard.. Let's go.." he said picking her up off the couch and carrying her up to the bedroom.

About an hour later, Dave and Alex were still laying in bed holding each other. Neither of them really wanted to get up but since Dave had made plans they had no choice but to get up. "You know, now that I think about it I could stay here all day," said Dave.

"Then you know what to do," said Alex as she rubbed his firm chest with her hand.

"I know but I already told John," said Dave.

"Tell him you're sick and I can be your nurse," she said with a smile.

"As great as that sounds I don't think so."

"Fine," she said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed so I can hang out with my niece and my best friend today since you're insisting on it."

"Alex, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she said getting her clothes back on. "Just irritated. You and me aren't going to see each other for over a week but you would rather hang out with John.. Someone that you'll see for over a week everyday."

"Alex, don't get frustrated. Ever since Mel had Alyssa I haven't been hanging out with John as much. I told you we can hang out tomorrow."

"Fine," said Alex putting on her aqua maternity tunic shirt. She started fixing her hair into a messy bun, "it's fine, I get it. I'm so fat that you don't want anything to do with me anymore," she said.

"Alex, you are not fat and how can you say I don't want anything to with you after we just made love. I'm sorry. I said something."

"Whatever," said Alex, "just have fun with John," she said walking out of the room.

Dave got out of bed and slipped on his jeans and followed Alex downstairs. "Alex!"

"What?"

"Would you just relax? I'm not choosing John over you. I'm just saying I need a little guy time.. And you need a little girl time."

"All right, have your guy time," she said. "I don't care." Dave just gritted his teeth and walked into the kitchen. He knew it was better not to argue with her. Her hormones were out of control lately and they were making her so emotional he didn't know how to deal with it. He was hoping John would have the answers to the questions because he went through it with Mel. He couldn't remember Glenda being so emotional but Alex surely was one of the most emotional women he has met in his entire life. She was emotional before she got pregnant but once she was with child it was a lot worse. It was like walking around on pins and needles being careful not to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing. Apparently he had done both. He didn't think it was such a big deal for him to hang out with his best guy friend while she hung out with her best girl friend. He just let out a sigh hoping it would all be over soon.

Later that afternoon while Alex and Mel went off to the mall and grocery store with Alyssa, Dave and John were at Dave's house working on the baby's nursery. "I swear, John, it was like pulling teeth to get her out of the house," said Dave taking the parts out of the box for the crib/changing table.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know because she wanted to spend time with me. John, I don't know what to do anymore. It's like I have to be careful with everything I say or do because if it's wrong she gets emotional."

"I told you," said John sitting down to help gather the pieces to the crib. "Didn't I tell you it was going to get like this?"

"Yeah, but I thought I could handle it but I can't. Alex is REALLY emotional. What should I do?"

"She can't be any more emotional than Mel was and as for what to do I think you should do. I think you should do everything you can to make her happy. Do what she wants because if you don't well… you're going to deal with that pregnancy hurricane and that's not very fun."

"So I should just give in to her?"

"Pretty much," said John. "I know it makes you sound whipped but if you want to keep the peace… just give in to her."

"All right. I guess I can do that," said Dave. "I mean.. I don't want to fight with her."

"Exactly. Keep the peace and just do what she wants. By the way this room is a nice color. I was expecting pink knowing Alex."

"I was too but she said she wanted this shade of green."

"It just doesn't say baby girl to me though," said John helping Dave get the pieces together for the crib.

"Wait until you see the bedding," said Dave. "That will say baby girl."

"Oh by the way, you know that Maya girl?"

"Yeah. I try not to talk to her. I'm trying this new thing called not cheating on my wife," said Dave.

"Oh," said John. "I thought you would like to know that she's pregnant."

"What?" asked Dave as he dropped some parts to the crib. "Where did you hear this?"

"She told me," said John.

"It's not my baby," said Dave. "I used protection with her EVERYTIME."

"I know, Dude, calm down before you have a heart attack," said John.

"Then whose baby is it?"

"You won't even believe this shit," said John.

"Is it yours? I mean she is kind of dirty. She's like wide bro."

"No. It isn't mine," said John. "It's MVP's baby."

"What? She f**ked him too?"

"Yeah. That's a real ring rat," said John. "I'm just glad it's not mine."

"Me too. Do you know how badly Alex would kill me if I got another woman pregnant?"

"Dude, she would kill you bring you back to life and kill you again," said John.

"And that's why it will never happen."

"Thought you weren't cheating on her anymore?"

"I'm not," said Dave. "I'm just saying it would never happen. Now let's focus on this crib."

"All right, Man. This is a nice crib too. I like the whole crib changing table thing. I wish Alyssa had something like this. It would make life a lot easier."

"So fatherhood is getting better for you?"

"Yeah. I love my daughter to death," said John. "Have you seen her? She's adorable."

"Never talk like that to me again," said Dave.

"Just wait until Alex has the baby.."

"You do know I have two other daughters right?"

"Don't you think they're adorable?"

"They're beautiful," said Dave with a smile.

"See?" said John as they started putting the crib together. "So I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Marrying Mel. You know I think we should get married. We already have a daughter together."

"Marry her? I thought you didn't like the commitment?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought. Do you think we should get married?"

"I think that if you want to marry her go ahead and marry her but if you don't think you can handle the commitment don't marry her."

"It just feels like we do everything ass-backwards. The baby should have came after we got married not before."

"Let me ask you this. Are you planning on marrying her because she has your baby or because you actually love her?"

"Both," said John. "I love her and she is the mother of my daughter."

"If you love her and you feel you can commit then go for it."

"All right," said John. "I think I will."

"Just make sure you're ready because if you're not.. It's not going to work out. Take it from me. I know. I married Glenda because I got her pregnant. The biggest mistake of my life. Neither of us were really ready but we had what I like to call a shot gun wedding. Don't travel down that road unless you really really love Mel."

"Dave, I really do love her that's the thing. She's amazing. She may be a little well.. Nagging at times but I still love her."

"As long as you love her," said Dave, "more power to you."

"Let's face it, I'm not getting any younger."

"That's true," said Dave. "But it doesn't mean to rush into something you're not ready for."

"I'm ready for this," said John.

"All right," said Dave as they continued building the crib. When they finished the crib they put the dresser together and to finish it off they decorated the nursery with the extra stuff that Alex got to go with the bedding. After they finished decorating the nursery Dave brought the bedding up from the laundry room and put it in the crib so everything would be ready when Alex came home. He also took some of the clothes they had bought for her, washed them and put them in the closet or the dresser. "So you think Alex will like it?" asked Dave.

"I think she will love it," said John.

"Good. I wanted to get this out of the way because I don't know how busy I'm going to be in the next couple months."

"I see," said John. "And you never know. Alex could go early. She was having contractions last week."

"I know and that is what scares me. What if she goes into labor when I'm on the road? I don't want to miss the baby being born because of Vince."

"I think you should be fine and I'm sure Vince would let you use his private jet for that occasion if it arrives."

"I hope so," said Dave. "Because if I miss the birth of my daughter I'm going to be pissed and not only me but Alex is going to be pissed."

"Alex would kill you."

"I know," said Dave, "I know."

Meanwhile Alex and Mel had just finished shopping at the mall. Alex got some clothes for after she was pregnant from Abercrombie, American Eagle and Aeropostale. Dave told her to have fun and buy what she wanted so she did just that. She also couldn't resist buying a few more dresses and outfits for the baby. She thought they were cute so she had to get them for her. She also picked up a couple pairs of earrings and she bought a new pair of Ugg boots for herself. When Dave told her to spend money that's just what she did. Now her and Mel were at the grocery store so Mel could get Alyssa formula and diapers and some baby wipes. They were in the baby aisle looking at the formula. "It's so expensive," said Alex as she was holding Alyssa.

"I know. Tell me about it."

"Do you pick the formula you put her on or what?"

"The hospital will put the baby on the formula they offer but if the baby is allergic to it or something then the pediatrician will change it," she said grabbing a can.

"Oh," said Alex, "so which is better the liquid or powder?"

"Powder is so much easier. Don't do the liquid stuff."

"All right. I will take your word for it," said Alex. "And diapers.. Does the hospital tell you what diaper to use also?"

"They'll give you Pampers but after that it's your choice on what you want to use. I like using Pampers."

"Oh," said Alex. "I know nothing about babies."

"You'll learn," said Mel as they walked out of the baby aisle. They walked down the magazine aisle and saw two girls looking at wrestling magazines.

"Oh my God," said a blonde girl. "Batista is really hot and so is John Cena."

"I know," said her friend, "but I've always been pretty partial to Randy Orton. He's gorgeous."

"He is," said the blonde, "but Batista is hotter."

"Isn't he married?" asked her friend.

"I don't know. I think. I don't care. I've seen his wife. He can do better. She's not even pretty. He could have done so much better."

"Oh," said the girl. Alex just smiled and shook her head. She loved how everyone hated on her because she had something they couldn't have but it was jealousy so she just shrugged it off. "I heard his wife is pregnant."

"Yeah," said the blonde. "And John Cena just had a baby with some skank."

"Yeah. I know," said the girl. "But for some reason I don't think she's a skank. I think she might be a gold digger."

"So true. Just like Batista's wife. God. His wife is so ugly," said the blonde. "What was he thinking?"

Mel and Alex looked at each other and Alex reached in front of the two girls to grab a magazine with Dave on the cover. "Excuse me," she said.

"Oh. Sorry," said the blonde girl as she moved over.

"Thank-you," said Alex as she grabbed the magazine. She opened it up to see the article, "by the way, I don't think Batista's wife is a gold digger and the woman John Cena had a baby with.. I don't think she's a skank at all."

"Well, I think Batista's…." she started to say before she looked over and realized who she was talking to. "Aren't you Batista's wife?"

"In the flesh," she said with a smile. "And this is the skank John Cena had a baby with but I like to call her Mel."

"I am so sorry," said the blonde.

"Don't worry about it," said Alex.

"Wait.. So Batista is really your husband?" asked the blonde girl's friend.

"Yep," said Alex.

"Prove it," she said.

"Jessica, she is Batista's wife," said the blonde.

"I need proof," said the girl.

"Fine," said Alex as she pulled out her phone. "See?" she asked showing her a picture of her and Dave. "Told you."

"Oh. Sorry," she said. "There are so many fake people out there you just don't know who to believe anymore."

"Oh. I know," said Alex. "Believe me I know."

"When is your baby due?"

"June 19th," said Alex.

"Cool," said the blonde. "Well, congratulations," she said as she closed her magazine. "I think we should go now." She said before they hurried off.

Alex shook her head and Mel said, "I love haters."

"Me too," said Alex with a smile, "but look at my husband on the cover of this magazine. It should be illegal for someone to be this hot."

"I will admit Dave is pretty hot for an old guy. I mean I wouldn't date someone that much older but he is good looking."

"He is," said Alex as she put the magazine back. "So why don't we go home and see what our men are up to."

"All right," said Mel as they walked to the check out line.

After they were rung up, they left the store, Alex put Alyssa in the car seat and they headed back to Dave's and Alex's house. Mel pulled into the driveway and parked the car. They both got out of the car while Mel walked to the back to get Alyssa out and they walked up to the front door. Alex opened it and said, "Dave, we're home."

"In the living room, Baby," he said.

Alex and Mel walked into the living room to see the guys watching college basketball. "Hey, Baby," said Alex.

"Hey," said Dave as he got up off the couch. He walked over and greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips. "How was shopping?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "I got new boots, some clothes for after I have the baby and I got the baby some clothes."

"Cool," he said.

John got up and walked over to Mel and kissed her lips. "Did you two have fun today?" he asked as he took Alyssa from her.

"Yeah," said Mel looking confused. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," said John. "I just love you."

"I love you too," said Mel with a smile.

"And Lyssi, how was your first shopping trip with Aunt Alex and Mommy?" asked John. "I missed you," he said as he kissed her head. "So Mommy, do you want to head home and spend some time together?"

"Sure," said Mel. "I don't know what happened to my John but I like this guy."

"Get used to him because he's here to stay," said John as he wrapped his arm around Mel.

"All right," said Mel with a smile. "Let's go."

"Okay," said John. "See you later, Dave. Bye, Alex."

"Bye, John," said Alex.

"See ya, Man," said Dave. Once Mel and John left Dave wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Dave leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "Now can I see my surprise?"

"Sure. Let's go," he said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. He covered her eyes and led her to the nursery. "Now keep your eyes closed until I say open them."

"Okay," she said with her eyes closed.

Dave opened the door to the nursery and led her into the room. "Now.. Open your eyes."

Alex opened her eyes and looked around the nursery. Dave had set everything up in the nursery. "Oh my God, Dave, did you do this?"

"John and me," he said. "Look," he said leading her around the nursery. "I put her dresses in the closet and some outfits in the drawers. And look," he said opening the changing table doors. "I put the wash cloths and towels in there."

"I love it, Dave. Thank-you so much!"

"You're welcome," he said.

"So this is what you and John did all day?"

"Pretty much," he said. "I'm glad you love it. I wasn't sure. I thought maybe you would want to do it."

"No. It's all right."

"And when we know her name I thought we could put her name over her crib."

"I like that idea," said Alex. "Thank-you so much, Baby, it looks really good."

"You're welcome. I love you, Alex and I love you too, Lil' Homie," said Dave as he put his hand on Alex's stomach.

"I love you too," said Alex as she reached up and kissed Dave's lips passionately.

***A/N: And Dave gets some more brownie points..decorating the nursery as a surprise for Alex. Nice touch. John wants to marry Mel.. Gotta love the two fans talking about Alex and Mel...hatin' on them.. Dave's sweet now but what's going to happen when he's the champion? And Maya's pregnant.. at least it's not John's or Dave's baby..like Dave said Alex would kill him if he had a baby with someone else but it would never happen... if he knew what the future holds. So what did you think? Please review. **


	92. Chapter 92

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you.**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

It was the day of Wrestlemania in New Orleans. Dave and John had both had busy weeks between doing autograph signings, promotions on radio shows, late night talk shows and doing activities at Wrestlemania Axxess. It had all taken a toll on both of them and they were exhausted they weren't sure if they were going to be able to handle a couple more days on the road. They had just finished an autograph session at Axxess and were sitting in their hotel room getting their things ready for the night. "Dude, I don't think I can go another night," said Dave. "This has been way too much."

"I know," said John. "I think in the last 4 nights I've only gotten 12 hours of sleep. That's 3 hours a night."

"I got 12 hours too. Coffee has been my best friend. And I haven't even had that much time to talk to Alex. So I've been giving her shout outs on the late night talk shows."

"That's sweet. I have been talking to Mel via web cam. She brings Alyssa on too so I talk to her and Alyssa. I miss them both."

"That's cool," said Dave. "And I feel bad because I have Athena and my mom with me and I've hardly spent any time with them except for last night at Hall of Fame."

"I'm kind of glad that Mel and Alyssa aren't here because I would have no time to be with them."

"I know," said Dave, "I don't think Alex was going to come before she was on bed rest because of us never having time with each other."

"I know it sucks. I don't know how Randy does it with Sam."

"I guess we should get to the arena," said Dave, "you know it's Wrestlemania Sunday. If we show up late Vince might kill us both."

"I know that's right," said John as he grabbed his wrestling gear and they headed to the arena. When they arrived there were more people backstage than usual. There were a lot of family members backstage as well as past superstars. "Are your mom and Athena coming backstage?"

"Nah, they're chillin' in the audience watching the show tonight," said Dave, "My mom likes to see the action first hand."

"Cool," said John. "My parents are watching the show in the audience too. They might come backstage and if they do can you not mention Alyssa?"

"They don't know?" asked Dave as they walked to their locker room.

"I haven't really told them yet," said John.

"How do they not know? It's been over all the wrestling sites. They have to know," said Dave. "Everyone knows about Alex's pregnancy."

"I thought they would know too but they have no idea. And I hate how all of my business is on the websites. How do you feel about it?" asked John.

"I don't like it," said Dave. "I feel that Alex deserves some privacy. I'm used to it but Alex isn't. I don't think it's fair to her. I don't know why they have to report stuff like that. I mean it's our personal business. I mean I know the life we live people are bound to report stuff to wrestling sites but I just don't think it's fair you know?"

"Yeah," said John. "Paul and Stephanie do it right. They keep their kids hidden from the world. They know they had kids but they keep them hidden. They never let a picture hit the internet."

"And that's how I want it with my baby. I don't want pictures of her on the internet. I feel the same way about Keilani and Athena. Although in my book I did put some pictures in there but still people don't need to know what my kids look like. That invades their privacy."

"I am never going to allow people to see Alyssa. Mel already said she doesn't want her picture on the internet."

"People are psychos these days. I don't think it's a good idea for them to be on the internet."

"Exactly," said John as they walked into their locker room. "So will you go with me tomorrow to get Mel's engagement ring. I want to propose to her on Tuesday night."

"Sure," said Dave as his cell phone went off. He looked down and saw it was Alex and let out a smile. "It's Alex," he said. "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, Baby," said Alex. "It is so great to hear your voice. I've missed hearing it. How are things going?"

"It's busy," said Dave, "I have only gotten 12 hours of sleep in the last 4 days. I'm sorry I haven't called you but it's been crazy."

"It's okay, Baby," she said. "You need to get your rest. You need to get as much sleep as you can after tonight."

"I plan on it. I have tonight and tomorrow and then I'm coming home to be with you."

"Good. Your side of the bed is growing cold and it sucks not feeling your arms around me."

"It will happen soon enough," he said. "So are you watching the show tonight?"

"I have to watch my man win the championship so of course I'm watching it. Mel and Alyssa are coming over to watch it too but Keilani said she doesn't want to watch it."

"Oh," said Dave, "I figured. Well, I'm going to get ready for tonight. I have to get in match mode and then after the show I think I'm going to hit the after party for a little bit then head to the hotel and chill for the night."

"All right, Baby. I'll be cheering you on from home. Wish I could be there."

"I wish you could be here too but it's okay. Enjoy the show. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun tonight.. Work it. Bye."

"Bye, Beautiful," he said before he hung up the phone. He smiled as he put his phone back in his bag. He missed Alex a lot and this week was really hard for him. He just couldn't' wait to see her again. He got into his bag and pulled out his wrestling gear and put it on. He began to stretch for his match and get his mind in match mode when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

The door knob turned and Vince walked into the room. "Hey, Dave."

"Hey, Vince," said Dave in mid stretch. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just coming to see how you were doing?"

"I'm pretty good. Exhausted but good."

"I know this is an exhausting week. So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," said Dave stretching out the other leg.

"It's your big night! Are you ready for this?"

"More than you know," said Dave.

"Good," said Vince, "so you're 100 percent committed to this title reign?"

"Absolutely," said Dave.

"And Alex, how does she feel about it?"

"She understands as long as I drop the title by May but I was wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible for the first couple months after Alex has the baby if I work part time. It will only be June-August. By the time Summerslam rolls around I will be back to a full time schedule."

"What do you mean work part time?" asked Vince.

"You know. NO weekends just TV appearances?"

"I don't know," said Vince.

"Vince, this is Alex's first baby. She's going to need help."

"Dave, you're one of my top guys. I don't know if I can do that."

"Come on, Vince, I have busted my ass for the last 5 years for you. Can't you just do this for me?"

"I will think about it," said Vince. "I can't make any promises."

"Okay," said Dave. "But I think if you can do it for Taker you can do it for me."

"Taker is in his late 40's.. he needs a part time schedule."

"And my wife is having a baby. I need a part time schedule for a couple months," said Dave standing up.

"I told you I would see what I could do."

"Okay," said Dave. "Are we done talking now?"

"Yeah," said Vince. "I just came in to check on you. You know tonight is a big night."

"I know," said Dave.

"You know you're setting history tonight. This is the first Wrestlemania in New Orleans. Have a good night out there."

"Thanks," said Dave as Vince walked over to the door. "I'll see you at the after party."

"See you later," said Vince before he walked out of the room. Dave shook his head when he was gone. He knew Vince wasn't going to let him work a part time schedule and it kind of made him upset. Like he said he busted his ass for 5 years but Vince couldn't even give him a break. He just went back to stretching and took his mind off of it. He had to because if he was focused on that he wouldn't do that great in the match. He needed his full focus and attention on the match he was having that night.

When it was time for his match he was the first one out. He stood behind the curtain waiting for his music to cue. He jumped around a little to get himself ready. His music cued and he busted through the curtain and did his thing at the top of the ramp and then made his way down to the ring. Alex was at home watching the match and just seeing him on TV gave her butterflies. It still amazed her how after as long as they had been together he could give her butterflies. Dave stood on ring post after ring post so people could take his picture. He was followed out by HBK and after he did his thing John came out with one of his big entrances. The ref went over the rules and had the bell rung to get the match underway. John and Dave teamed up at first against HBK and once he was out they turned on each other. The way they were fighting you would have never guessed they were best friends which meant they were doing their job right. The match bounced back and forth at times John and Dave did team up against HBK, then there were times John dominated both HBK and Dave but there were also times Dave dominated HBK and John. HBK had the upper hand at this point. John was out on the outside, HBK was fighting with Dave on the outside. He hit Sweet Chin Music landing Dave onto the announce table. HBK got up on the ring post and delivered a flying elbow from the ring post to the announce table onto Dave's chest. This caused the announce table to break. Alex held her breath as she had seen this. She had seen Dave take a lot of hits but none like that. Dave was pretty much motionless on the outside while HBK came to and dragged John into the ring. He went for the pin but John kicked. While John and HBK were fighting it out Dave was getting himself together and catching his breath. Taking a hit like that wasn't the best thing for his asthma. John Cena hit HBK with an Attitude Adjustment and hit him with a 5 knuckle shuffle but as he went for the pin before the ref's hand could hit the mat for three Dave came into the ring and took Cena out. He hit Cena with the Batista Bomb and went for the cover. 1-2-3! The ref's hand hit the mat and the match was over. Dave had won the championship like he was promised. He held the belt over his head after the ref handed it to him. Alex was emotional watching this moment. She was proud of him and she had had tears of joy in her eyes seeing how happy he was after winning. He waited a long time for that belt and he finally got it. It was a good night for him. He hadn't forgotten about Alex watching at home and mouthed I love you into the camera for her to see. Even though Dave was in a face period the fans weren't too happy seeing him win the belt so the arena started to erupt with boos. Dave shrugged it off and started walking to the back. As he walked back to the locker room he was congratulated by his fellow employees, he thanked each of them and when he reached his locker room he showered up for the night and then headed to the after party.

When Dave and John arrived at the after party they had champagne out to celebrate another successful Wrestlemania and they had other drinks. Randy met up with John and Dave for the first time that entire week. "So congrats on the belt, Man," he said to Dave as he handed him a glass of champagne.

"Thanks, Man," said Dave.

"Just so you know, Dave, I'm coming after that belt," said Randy.

"I know," said Dave. "And we're going to have one of the best f**king fights ever."

"We're going to tear it down," said Randy, "so how's Alex?"

"She's good," said Dave taking a sip of champagne. "She wanted to be here but the doctor wouldn't allow it so she watched at home."

"Oh," said Randy. "Tell her I miss her and I said hi."

"I will. Why don't you call her and tell her yourself?" asked Dave.

"Maybe I will," said Randy. "I wasn't sure if you minded or not."

"I'm cool with it, Man. I know Alex isn't going anywhere and you're one of her best friends so call her whenever you want."

"Okay," said Randy as Melina walked up to them.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Where's your wife?" asked Melina.

"At home. She's restricted from traveling."

"Oh," said Melina. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Not really," said Dave.

"Oh come on, Dave," she said taking his hand. "We're just friends."

Randy raised an eyebrow at Dave and Dave said, "as long as we dance as friends only. I am married."

"Just friends," said Melina as her and Dave went to dance.

They were dancing with one another for a little bit before Melina moved herself closer to Dave. Melina began to cop a couple feels on Dave and he said, "Melina."

"Sorry. I'll stop," she said as they continued to dance. "You know, Dave, we could have some fun tonight and Alex doesn't have to know about it."

"No," said Dave.

"Oh come on," she said as she rubbed her hand on his chest. "She won't find out."

"You didn't learn your lesson from before did you?" he asked. "I thought her kicking your ass was enough but I guess not," said Dave.

"I'm not scared of your wife," said Melina.

"You should be," said Dave.

"Dave, you know you want me," said Melina as she started kissing his neck.

Dave pushed her away and said, "NO MELINA! I am not cheating on my wife." This caused everyone to stare at them. Randy grew a smile on his face knowing that Dave had no interest in cheating on Alex so that made him feel better about Melina and Dave dancing together.

"Dave, come on."

"I said no," he said walking away.

"Dave!" yelled Melina.

"You know you shouldn't try to be so desperate," said Michelle, "I'm sure Alex wouldn't like knowing that you were trying to seduce her husband."

"Shut up."

"Wow, someone is a little testy," said Michelle as she walked away.

Dave walked up to John who was hanging out with Kofi and MVP and said, "I'm leaving. I'm heading back to the hotel."

"Already?" asked John.

"Yeah. I just don't want to be here. It's just not the same without Alex. I just want to go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"All right," said John. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," said Dave as he got ready to head back to the hotel.

When Dave got back to the hotel it was about 2:30 in the morning. He wasn't sure if Alex was awake or not but he wanted to talk to her. He felt he needed to talk to her so that he could get some sleep but when he called her he got no answer which meant she was sleeping. He smiled knowing that she was sleeping because she had been having trouble sleeping lately so it was a good thing regardless. He set his alarm and then drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon Dave and John were out at a jewelry store so that John could pick out an engagement ring for Mel. "John, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," said John. "I love that woman. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And you can commit to her?" asked Dave as they looked at the rings.

"Yes. I can commit," said John. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I can't even answer that. Mel doesn't seem like the let's settle down get married type of girl like Alex was. Alex was ready but if Mel isn't ready I don't know if she will say yes. Do you think she's ready?"

"I don't know," said John. "We never really talked about it. She has dropped hints but we never really discussed it."

"Big mistake. You need to discuss it first. Just because she dropped hints doesn't mean she's ready."

"Just because I propose to her doesn't mean we have to get married right away. We can wait a year or so."

"All right," said Dave. "I just want to say marriage is an amazing experience. I love being married."

"Clearly because you've been married three times."

"Hey.. The first marriage didn't work out because we didn't love each other as much as we thought and the second marriage didn't work out because of my unfaithfulness."

"And do you think your 3rd marriage is going to work out?"

"Actually, yes, because this one feels different."

"Okay," said John looking at a diamond ring for Mel. "Do you think that's a good ring?"

"John, my man, that ring is a rock. Women love rocks. Have you seen Alex's engagement ring? It's a freakin' rock and she loves it so I think that is a great ring."

"I want it to be perfect. She deserves the best."

"Then go for it," said Dave as his cell phone went off. "Hey, Beautiful," he said answering it.

"Hey, Baby. Congratulations, Champ," said Alex.

"Thanks," he said. "So what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just reading. What are you up to?"

Dave knew better than to say anything to Alex about John planning to propose to Mel so he said, "Nothing. I'm just hanging out with John."

"Cool," she said. "It looked like you took a hard hit last night from HBK."

"I did. It hurt like hell," he said, "I have a pretty big bruise from it and my body is very sore."

"Well, when you come home I can take care of all that for you."

"Mm. I bet you can. You can be my nurse."

"Absolutely," she said.

"Dave, I'm getting it," said John.

"Okay, Man," answered Dave.

"What's John getting?" asked Alex.

"Oh some sandwich on the menu. We went out for lunch."

"Oh," she said. "So do you have a match tonight on RAW?"

"No. Not tonight. I just cut a promo about being champion. I guess I'm a heel now because the fans hated me last night."

"Mm. I like the heel Batista. He's a lot sexier."

"I bet you do," said Dave as he watched John pay for the engagement ring. He shook his head because he wasn't sure if John could really commit to Mel. He didn't think John was ready for such a big step but it wasn't his place to say anything and even if he did he doubted that John would listen. "So how is Lil' Homie?"

"Good," said Alex.

"I miss feeling her kick. I can't wait to come home to feel that. It won't be long now until she's born."

"I know," said Alex. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either," he said.

"Well, I'm going to let you go. You seem like you're busy. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "bye."

"Bye, Baby," she said as she hung up the phone.

Dave slipped his phone in his back pocket and said, "so you're really doing this?"

"I'm definitely doing this," said John. "I want to make Mel my wife and I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow night."

"Does it have to be tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because as soon as she gets the ring she's going to call Alex and they'll be on the phone all night talking. And I kind of wanted to get some type of action tomorrow night."

"I don't think I can wait another day. I want to propose to her tomorrow night."

"All right," said Dave, "but are you really sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure. I'm ready for this and I'm doing it tomorrow."

"Okay," said Dave. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said John as he slipped the ring box into his back pocket and left the jewelry store with Dave.

***A/N: Dave is the new champion! Alex seemed really happy about that even though she may not agree. Vince is an ass plain and simple.. why can't he just give Dave a part time schedule for two months? At least DAve asked. Dave passed a test! Melina wanted more than dancing from him and Dave turned her down and left the party. Way to go, Dave! Gotta love Alex's and DAve's phone calls to one another. They're sweet. = ) And John is really serious about proposing to Mel..but Dave doesn't think he's ready...his parents don't even know about Alyssa...he's not ready. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	93. Chapter 93

***Thankk-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

On Tuesday morning Dave dropped John off at his house. "Good luck tonight, Man."

"Thanks," said John looking at the ring.

"No problem. I'm sure I'm going to hear about it at the end of the night," said Dave.

"Oh I know. Mel will be on that phone right away," said John.

"Well, here comes your family right now," said Dave pointing to Mel walking toward his Hummer with Alyssa in her arms.

"All right. I'll see you later, Man," said John getting out of the car and grabbing his things. "Hey, Baby," he said kissing Mel's lips. "And hello, Lyssi," he said giving her a kiss and taking her from Mel. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too. How was Mania?"

"Good," said John as they walked into the house together. Dave smiled and backed out of the driveway and headed home to see his family. He still didn't think John was ready for a commitment like marriage but John was determined to propose to Mel.

When Dave pulled into his driveway he smiled. There was nothing better than that back at home feeling. Even though he had a rough week and took some pretty nasty bumps that had him in pain he still wanted to make his homecoming special for Alex. He made some plans for them that night as a way to show her how grateful he was for her being so understanding of his job and the traveling. He parked the car, grabbed his bags and grabbed the bouquet of white roses he bought for her. He got out of the car and walked to the front door. He quietly opened it not sure if she was sleeping or not so he didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping but she was just coming down the stairs as the door opened. "Hey, Alex," he said walking into the house.

"Hey, Baby!" she said as she rushed over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and her lips met his. They shared a passionate kiss before she broke the kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "I got these for you," he said handing her the roses.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Just because I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips softly. "So," she said taking his hand, "I did some cleaning while you were gone. Don't get upset but I was so bored I had to do something."

"Why would I get upset?" he asked following her to the living room.

"Because I moved the furniture around in here," she said.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "I didn't like the way things were so I had to rearrange them."

"But by yourself? You shouldn't move furniture around like that by yourself especially in your condition."

"I can't help it, Baby, I get so bored. I can't just sit there and not do anything. I have to be active."

"I see," said Dave, "but it looks nice."

"Thank-you," she said.

"And how is Lil' Homie," he asked putting a hand on her stomach.

"She's good," said Alex with a smile. "I finished all my pregnancy books and labor books."

"That's good," he said, "you must have been really bored."

"I was but I got some good reading out of it," said Alex, "so it's all good. You smell so good."

"I smell good?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said. "New cologne?"

"I tried that Axe stuff," he said.

"Well, it smells really good," she said.

"I'm glad you like it. I might have to use it more often," he said.

"Please do. It just makes me…." she started to say.

"It makes you what?" he asked.

"It just makes me want to rip your clothes off and…." she said before Dave cut her off by kissing her lips passionately. "And have my way with you," she finished when Dave broke the kiss.

"I'm more than ready for that," he said leading her up the stairs to their bedroom to spend time alone together and make up for the time they had missed together. As they finished making love to each other Dave leaned down and kissed her softly before he removed his body from hers. "That was amazing," he said as he laid next to her and pulled her body close to his.

"It was," she said with a smile as she took his hand. "That's another thing I missed while you were gone."

"I missed it too," he said.

"Well, you know we don't have anything to do or have anything planned so we could go again," she said.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah. Again," said Alex.. "It's my hormones."

"Well, I'm not complaining," he said as he rolled her over and laid his body on top of hers. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately as her cell phone started going off. "Leave it," he said before he kissed her again. Alex was going to leave it but it kept going off. She reached for it and grabbed it. "Alex, come on."

"It's Mel. I have to answer it," she said.

"Fine," he said removing his body from hers.

"Sorry," she said as she answered the phone. "Hey, Mel."

"Hey, Alex. What's up?"

"Well.. I don't really want to answer that," she said looking at Dave.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," said Alex, "so what's up?"

"I need you and Dave to do a really big favor for me."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, John wants to go out for dinner tonight just the two of us but we don't have anyone to baby-sit Alyssa for us so I was wondering if you could baby-sit her for me."

"Absolutely," said Alex, "I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure?" asked Mel.

"I'm sure. It will be great practice."

"Okay," said Mel, "thank-you so much!"

"No problem. What time are you bringing her?"

"Probably around 5:30," said Mel.

"Okay," said Alex. "That works for me."

"And you're sure it's no problem?"

"I'm sure. I love Alyssa I don't mind watching her."

"Wait. What?" asked Dave.

"We're watching Alyssa tonight so John can take Mel out to eat."

"I had plans for us tonight," said Dave.

"I'm sorry," said Alex, "I already told her. You should have said something earlier."

"I was getting to that but you know all this happened," said Dave. "But it's okay. We'll make our plans for tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. That's fine," said Dave.

"Alex, what's going on?" asked Mel.

"Nothing. We're good. So bring Alyssa over at 5:30 and we'll watch her."

"Okay," said Mel. "I'll see you then."

"See ya then. Bye," said Alex.

"Bye," said Mel as she hung up the phone.

"So where were we?" asked Alex as she tossed her phone.

"I think we were about here," he said rolling her over and covering her body once again before he began making love to her again.

Later that evening Donna made dinner for them because Dave had been wanting his mom's cooking the whole time he was gone. Not that he didn't want Alex's cooking but he wanted his mom's meatloaf and macaroni and cheese for dinner. It was an enjoyable meal it gave Alex a break and gave Dave what he wanted. When dinner was over Alex and Dave helped the girls with their homework and then they decided to sit down and play a game together as a family before Mel arrived with Alyssa. They were about half way through the game of Skip-o when the doorbell rang. "That's Mel," said Alex trying to get up.

"Alex, I'll get it," said Dave. "Don't try to get up," he said getting off the floor.

"Thanks, Baby," she said.

"No problem," he said as he walked over to the door. He opened the door and instead of seeing Mel standing there he saw John standing there holding Alyssa in the car seat. "Hey, John," he said.

"Hey, thank-you so much for doing this for me tonight. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Dave, "You just do your thing tonight."

"I plan to but I am so nervous. Were you this nervous about proposing to Alex?"

"When I proposed to Alex it wasn't much of a proposal. I didn't plan anything out it just happened," said Dave.

"Oh," said John. "What if she says no?"

"Then she says no. You'll never know the answer unless you do it."

"I know," said John, "but I'm so scared."

"Wow. I never knew John Cena was scared of anything," said Dave.

"Stuff like this. You know the life I live. I never really thought of this type of commitment."

"Like I said, if you're not ready don't do it. It's one thing to marry someone because you love them but it's another to marry them because they are the mother of your child. I married Alex because I love her and I wouldn't want my life to go on without her. Do you feel that way about Mel?"

"I do," said John.

"Then go for it. Get a couple glasses of champagne in you and it will help calm you down."

"Thanks, Man," said John handing the car seat to Dave. "Oh by the way.. Alyssa just had a bottle about an hour ago so she probably won't want to eat again for another two hours. She only gets 4 oz and burp her after every ounce. There are diapers in the bag, an extra outfit, bibs, a couple bottles and a couple blankets. If you need us call us."

"Okay," said Dave. "We should be good. You have fun tonight. And good luck. I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks," said John. "We'll be back for her later."

"Okay," said Dave. "See ya."

"See ya, Man," said John. "Bye, Lyssi," he said as he kissed her forehead before he walked off the front porch. Dave shut the door behind him and walked into the living room.

"Look who's here," said Dave as he walked into the living room.

"Alyssa's here," said Alex, "why didn't Mel come in?"

"John dropped her off. John has some big plans for Mel tonight."

"Oh," said Alex. "She looks so cute. She's so tiny."

"Tiny to be John's kid," said Dave.

"But Mel's tiny too so it makes sense," said Alex, "plus Alyssa was born 2 ½ weeks early."

"I guess you're right," he said. "Should I just leave her in there?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping don't wake her up by moving her."

"Okay. So where should I put this?"

"Put it beside me. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay," he said putting the car seat down next to Alex. They didn't really have a problem with Alyssa while they were babysitting her. She was a happy baby and she rarely fussed. She wanted to be fed at one point so Alex fed her and she even changed her diaper. Alex realized it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be so she was looking forward to having the baby even more than she was before. She was ready to hold her own baby, feed her own baby and play with her own baby. The excitement she felt was beyond words and it filled her entire body as she was babysitting Alyssa.

Meanwhile at the restaurant John and Mel had just ordered their meal and were talking as they waited for it. "So what's this all about?" asked Mel. "You're not this nice."

"Can't I take my girlfriend out to eat without it being a big deal?"

"I guess but you don't' usually take me out to eat. We usually eat in because of your celebrity status."

"Well, I wanted to change things up tonight. You took care of Alyssa by yourself for nearly two weeks. You deserved some time out of the house."

"Taking care of Alyssa isn't as bad as you would think. She's a happy baby and since I worked most of the time you were gone I enjoyed being with her at night."

"That's right you went back to work how was it?" asked John taking her hand.

"It was good. I'm glad to be back. I really missed my class and they missed me too. I got so many hugs on my first day back it was amazing."

"That's great," said John. "I can tell you really love teaching."

"I do," said Mel. "It's something I've wanted to do all my life. So how was Mania?"

"Busy. I don't think I've done so many appearances and promotions in my entire life," said John. "I barely got time to sleep."

"You look really tired," said Mel.

"Yeah. I haven't slept since Saturday night," said John.

"Why?"

"My adrenaline was pumping Sunday night and last night I was just too busy thinking about stuff."

"Oh," said Mel. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing in general. Just life," he said.

"Oh," she said, "so are you going to be all right with Alyssa tonight or do you want to sleep?"

"I'll be all right with her. You work tomorrow so I'll handle it."

"Okay," said Mel. "You missed her first smile."

"I did?" asked John.

"Yeah," she said. "I was just playing with her and she smiled. She has your smile. I think she has your mouth."

"I think she does too," said John. "She's special."

"Yeah she is. Even though she was made the way she was she's still an amazing baby and I don't love her any less. It's just all so exhausting though."

"I know," said John. "I'm home for the next few days so I'm going to do everything I can to make it easier for you."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Seriously. What happened to the John I used to know?"

"I don't want to be that guy anymore. I'm a dad now. I need to be more understanding and more compassionate."

"Well, it's about time," said Mel.

"I'm going to try to be better okay, Baby?"

"Okay," said Mel. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips. The waitress came over to the table and cleared her throat. They broke the kiss and she laid their food in front of them. John ate the meal silently because he knew when they were finished he was going to propose to her. He had never been more nervous about anything in his life. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. He thought it was pretty ridiculous that he was so nervous because he had wrestled in front of thousands of people. He was an entertainer but had never been as nervous as he was to propose to the woman he loves. He had never saw anyone so beautiful. Mel's blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky and her auburn hair was beautiful and smelled like roses. She may not have had the perfect build but she wasn't a twig like most women. She had a little meat on her bones and John liked that. He thought she was beautiful in every way and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

After they finished eating John said, "So you know how I was thinking about life?"

"Yeah," said Mel. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about us and the future," said John.

"Oh," she said. She wasn't sure she liked where the conversation was going. "What about us?"

"I love you a lot, Mel," he said. "I think you are the best thing to ever happen to me and you have given me a beautiful daughter. You have given my life meaning and I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said feeling nervous at the entire conversation.

"And you're so beautiful. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They sparkle like the stars in the night sky and your auburn hair has the scent of roses on a summer day. You're just so beautiful and perfect to me and I want to wake up to you every morning. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life," he said pulling the ring box out of his pocket and getting down on his knee in front of her.

The people in the restaurant were looking at them in awe as Mel said, "John, Baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing this," he said opening the box exposing the huge diamond ring he had bought for her, "Melissa, will you marry me?"

"John," she said looking at the ring. "I-I-I…" She felt like she was on the spot because everyone was watching and waiting for her response. She was confused about the entire thing. She loved John and she wanted to marry him but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be engaged just yet. She didn't want to make him look bad in front of all those people but she said, "John are you serious?"

"Yes, Mel, I'm serious," he said, "Will you be my wife?"

"I-I-I don't know what to say," said Mel. "I love you, John, but.."

"But what?" he asked.

He had a disappointed look on his face like he knew what was coming next and it made Mel feel bad so she said, "Nothing."

"So will you marry me?"

"Yes, John, I'll marry you," she said with tears in her eyes.

John slipped the ring onto her finger and said, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," she said before John's lips met hers.

When the kiss broke John said, "We're getting married!"

"We're getting married," said Mel. She didn't seem as thrilled as John and it could be because she wasn't sure if she was ready for an engagement. She was more confused than anything.

"Aren't you excited?" asked John.

"I am," said Mel, "just in shock."

"Oh," he said. "Let's go home and get our baby and then celebrate."

"Okay," she said getting up. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and headed home to get Alyssa.

Alex and Dave were laying on the floor playing with Alyssa as Mel and John were on their way. "Hey, Alyssa," said Dave as he shook a rattle for her. "You're such a little cutie. I know you're probably bored right now but your Aunt Alex is going to give you a playmate in a couple months. And I'm sure you two are going to be best friends."

"They will be best friends," said Alex. "I think it's cool how Mel's daughter is going to be a couple months older than mine. I want our kids to grow up together like we did."

"It is pretty cool," said Dave. "You did really good with Alyssa tonight. I'm sure you're going to do great with our baby."

"Thanks and I think you did just as good because we worked as a team. You're going to be a great dad."

"Thanks," said Dave. "So I talked to Vince about a part time schedule but he said he wasn't sure if he could do it."

"Why?"

"I don't know because he's a douche bag."

"Oh," said Alex, "that's true. It's not like you're asking for a part time schedule forever."

"I know. I told him it would only be June through August but he wasn't' having any of it. I just don't get it. He can do it for Paul and he can do it for Mark but when it's me he can't do it. I busted my ass for 5 years for him and this is the thanks I get. I want out of there as soon as I can."

"What are you going to do?"

"Movies," said Dave.

"Dave, you did one movie. We can't live off of one movie. You need to work with the company until you get more movie offers or have more back up money."

"I know," said Dave, "I'll wait it out but I don't know how much more I can take. I didn't know it was a big deal to ask for more time with my wife and my daughter. I'm sure if you were his daughter it wouldn't be a problem. This is the bullshit I'm tired of."

"Dave, relax, it will be okay," she said touching his cheek. "So what you won't get part-time that's fine but you'll have baby duty every night you're home."

"I can live with that but it's not even that. I want to be with you and the baby. It's a big transition and I don't want you to go through it on your own."

"Well, maybe Vince will be understandable and give you some part time schedule."

"I hope," said Dave as the doorbell rang. "I guess they're here." Dave walked over to the door and answered it. Mel was standing there and he said, "Hey, Mel, come on in."

"Thanks," she said as she walked into the living room. "Mamas!" she said to Alyssa. "How was she?"

"She was wonderful. She was so happy. We had no problem at all," said Alex.

"Thank-you so much for this," she said picking up Alyssa while Alex got the diaper bag together. She put Alyssa in the car seat and said, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing why?"

"Can we have a girls afternoon? I really need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," said Alex as she handed Mel the diaper bag, "what's up?"

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I love you," she said hugging Alex.

"I love you too," she said hugging her back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," said Mel as she walked past Dave, "Bye, Dave."

"Bye, Mel," he said before she walked out of the door. "So what's going on tomorrow?"

"She's coming over for a girls afternoon," said Alex. "I don't know something's up. She's acting weird."

"How can you tell?"

"She's my best friend, Dave, I know when something has her upset. What did John do?"

"Why does it always have to go back to John?" he asked.

"Because most of the time it's him that upsets her."

"I seriously don't know what's wrong with her. Now. Let's go to bed."

"All right," she said as Dave turned the lights off before they walked upstairs. They put their pajamas on and climbed into bed. Dave wrapped his arms around Alex and she said, "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight, Alex."

Alex tried to fall asleep but something was on her mind. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"If John was cheating on Mel you would tell me right?"

"Of course," said Dave. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Goodnight."

"Okay, Goodnight," he said before they both drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Well, John did it. He proposed to Mel! He was really nervous but he did it the sad thing is I don't think Mel is as happy as him. Her reaction just wasn't joyful.. so maybe he shouldn't have proposed to her. As for Dave and Alex...a bunch of nymphos.. of course they had to make up for the time they were apart but the one thing Dave did that was upsetting was him lying to Alex when she asked about John cheating on Mel if he would tell her. He said yeah but we all know he didn't tell her that John cheated. So what did you think? Please review. **

***Chapter 94: What is Mel's reaction to the entire engagement? And will Alex help her out with her reactions?**


	94. Chapter 94

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you. = ) **

The next morning Alex woke up to find Dave not in the bed with her anymore. She must have slept pretty soundly to not be woken up by him because he wasn't the quietest person in the morning. She would usually hear him banging stuff around or slamming doors. It was even a school day and when Alex looked at the time it was after 8 in the morning which meant the girls were in school and she didn't hear any arguing or yelling like she usually did. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to get out of bed when Dave came into the room with a tray of food. "Good morning, Alex," he said with a smile on his face.

"Morning, Baby," said Alex. "What's all that?" she asked as Dave brought the tray over to the bed.

"This is our breakfast," he said with a smile. "I figured we could eat breakfast in bed together. I made scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon and I even have freshly squeezed orange juice."

"You didn't have to do all this," said Alex. "I would have been fine eating a bowl of cereal."

"I know but I wanted to and I figured it would give us some time together since our plans were kind of ruined last night," said Dave getting into bed next to her.

"Well, it looks good, Baby," she said. "It looks really good. Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"So are the girls at school?" she asked grabbing a fork to eat some of the scrambled eggs.

"Yep. They're at school, mom's at work and there's a load of laundry in now."

"You're doing laundry too?" asked Alex shocked.

"Yeah. I figured I would help you out and while you and Mel are hanging out today I figured I would clean the house up," he said eating some bacon. "What does she want to hang out for anyway? You two just hung out for about two weeks."

"I know," said Alex, "but she seems upset about something. I'm telling you John did something to her and she's upset about it. I can tell."

"Well, I don't know what John could have done to make her mad," said Dave. "Mel seemed all right to me."

"That's because you don't know her like I do. So I want to hear all about Mania and all about how you're the new champion."

"You're proud of that aren't you?"

"I'm always proud of my man," she said with a smile. "So how was it?" she asked as she ate her breakfast.

"It was amazing, Alex. It was exhausting but I enjoyed myself. I did Conan O'Brien, Jay Leno and Chelsea Lately. And yes Chelsea Lately was my favorite show that I did," he said.

"Good because Chelsea Lately is greatness. Chelsea Handler is pretty funny," said Alex, "So did she make you feel uncomfortable asking you all those personal questions?"

"A little bit," said Dave, "but not too much. It was a good time. Glad I did it. Then we had Axxess. I did a couple autograph signings it was fun meeting my fans. Girls go ape shit about meeting me it's kind of funny. If I can make a fan cry because they love me so much my day is complete. It's just so amazing to make people smile and see who comes out to meet you. Although I do hate those ring rats. They just ruin everything for me. And I did Make-A-Wish. I met some really great kids. I love granting wishes but John has me beat for granting wishes. I pretty much spent Thursday night, Friday night, Saturday afternoon and Sunday afternoon at Axxess. I answered questions, signed autographs and wrestled a couple matches. I was busy.. Vince kept us busy. Hall of Fame was special that was pretty much the only time I got to see my daughter. It's always a great feeling to watch wrestling greats get inducted. Then Wrestlemania I was so nervous. Usually I'm cool and calm about it but it was a big night for me. I was happy until Vince ruined my night by telling me he wasn't sure he could let me work part-time. Other than that the experience itself at Wrestlemania in New Orleans was amazing! The energy alone was amazing. I thought it was funny how when the match started I had fans behind me but when I won I nearly got booed out of the arena. I guess they wanted Cena to win. I don't really care I'm the champion and I made history that night. The first time Mania was held in New Orleans and I won. Do you like my battle scars?" he asked.

"You do have some pretty nasty bruises," said Alex. "But they were worth it weren't they?"

"Hell yeah!" he said.

"I couldn't believe HBK delivered an elbow drop from the ring post to you on the announce table. I literally held my breath until I saw you stir a little. I didn't know how it worked out with your asthma."

"Yeah. I had to catch my breath for a few minutes but it all worked out."

"Did you go to the after party?"

"For a little bit," said Dave, "but it just wasn't fun without you so I left. Plus Melina was getting on my nerves."

"Wait. What was Melina doing?"

"Getting on my nerves," said Dave. "I'm not going to lie to you.. She asked me to dance with her and I did but she wanted more from that but I told her no.. and I left."

"Why would you even dance with her," said Alex throwing down the fork. "You know she's a home wrecker and you know how I feel about her. Why would you dance with her?"

"I don't know, Alex, I was trying to be nice I guess. I don't really know. I wish I had an answer for that question but I don't. I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"You're right you weren't thinking.. You know Melina will grab any opportunity she can to get you back. And that makes me look like a fool. Oh well, Dave's wife is at home on bed rest..I'm going to make my move.. That's what she thinks, Dave, so did it really surprise you that she tried to make a move on you? And you can't be nice to her without her expecting a little fun in return."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry but at least I told you. That counts for something right?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "At least you were honest about it. I appreciate that but I would appreciate it more if you would not dance with the person that ruined your last marriage."

"Can I just clarify that?" said Dave.

"Clarify what?"

"How my last marriage ended?"

"Sure. Enlighten me."

"Well, I wasn't cheating on her at first but she kept accusing me of cheating on her. Every time I would come home it was the same old thing she would say 'Who did you f**k this time' or 'How many women did you f**k this time?' It was the same thing every time. She really lacked trust in me. I don't know if it was because her and me weren't sleeping together so she thought I would go out on the road and get it from other women or what but I got tired of telling her I wasn't cheating on her and that I was faithful so I figured if I'm going to be accused of doing something mines well do it and that's where Melina came in. Do you know what I mean?"

"I guess," said Alex. "But you still cheated on her with Melina and that still makes Melina a home wrecker. Maybe Angie had some insecurity issues but at the same time you shouldn't have cheated on her because of them. She didn't deserve that. And Melina just likes to cause problems. Even though you were honest about dancing with her doesn't make it right. You know how I feel about her."

"I know," said Dave, "and I'm sorry. IT won't happen again."

"I hope not," said Alex. "Anyway, Great breakfast."

"You're finished already?" he asked looking at her empty plate.

"Uh yeah. In case you haven't noticed I am eating for two now. I do kind of pig out when food is put down in front of me."

"I guess that's true. Are you still hungry?"

"No. I'm full but thank-you anyway. I think it was sweet of you to make me breakfast. It was enjoyable."

"You're welcome," he said. "So Mel doesn't work today?"

"It's a holiday," said Alex. "Remember Easter Sunday is this weekend?"

"Oh yeah," said Dave. "I was so busy with Mania I forgot. Your mom isn't coming is she?"

"No because she's coming down for that week in June," said Alex.

"So what if you don't go in labor while she's down here?"

"She's going to stay until I'm in labor oh and she's coming for a weekend in May."

"For what?" he asked.

"My baby shower. Don't worry you won't be here."

"I thought baby showers were supposed to be surprises?"

"They can be but she wanted me to know she was coming."

"So I won't be here? I mean no offense but you know your mom and me are like oil and water. We just don't mix."

"I know, Baby, but don't worry she promises not to give you a hard time in the delivery room."

"Okay," said Dave, "because I'm already nervous about being in there."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. It will all be fine."

"I know but it's just the thought of everything it makes me nervous."

"Well, don't be nervous or you're going to get me nervous."

"I wouldn't want to do that," he said with a smile.

After they were finished with their breakfast Dave took the tray out of the room and Alex got a shower. While she was showering Dave was down stairs doing dishes that he dirtied while making breakfast. After Alex got out of the shower she put on a pink maternity tank top and khaki maternity capris. She brushed through her hair and straightened it and put on some make up. She went down stairs after she was finished and hung out with Dave playing cards for a little bit until Mel showed up. When Mel got there her and Alex went outside on the patio to talk to enjoy the warm Tampa weather. "Where's Alyssa?"

"John has her. They're spending the day together. He told me to take a break and he would handle everything."

"That's nice of him. He's being too nice lately and so is Dave," said Alex.

"I know," said Mel. "John is being way too nice. I'm used to him being an asshole."

"Well, I wouldn't say Dave is an asshole but he's being more sensitive to my needs lately. He even told me that Melina and him danced at the after party."

"Wow. He's owning up to shit. Did he own up to Maya yet?"

"Nope. Did John?"

"No," said Mel. "They're not going to."

"I know," said Alex, "so what's up with you. You seemed upset last night."

"I was," said Mel.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because John proposed to me in front of people at a nice restaurant."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"He proposed," said Mel.

"You didn't want him to propose to you?"

"Not exactly," she said.

"Do you love him?"

"I guess."

"No. Do you love him? It's a simple yes or no. Do you love him?"

"I do but love him enough to marry him? I don't know. The man can't even tell the truth about cheating on me why would I want to marry him?"

"Because you love him," said Alex.

"I know but I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I mean we haven't been together that long. Just a year.. I don't think it's time for a marriage proposal."

"Pshh. Try 6 months.."

"I know. You and Dave got engaged 6 months after you started dating but I'm not you. I think John should have waited another 6 months. I think it's all going too fast."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"No because I don't want to hurt him. He went through a lot to propose to me and he spent a lot of money on the ring," she said showing it to Alex.

"Damn, Mel, put it down you're going to blind me but that is a beautiful ring. I would say he spent A LOT of money on it."

"I know," said Mel, "and he shouldn't have."

"I'm a little confused," said Alex, "are you mad that he proposed to you?"

"No, I'm just confused. I love him, Alex, don't get me wrong but marriage? That's a HUGE step. A HUGE step I'm not ready for. Having a baby is a stretch but getting married is a freakin marathon."

"So the issue is you're not ready?"

"Not entirely," she said, "how did you do it? How did you get married so soon?"

"I don't know. I really love Dave and I wanted to get married we talked about it a couple times. He didn't exactly give me a special proposal but it was good enough at the time. It was our love for each other that helped us get married so soon."

"But how did you know he was the one?"

"I don't know it's hard to explain. It's just the way we love each other and the way he makes me feel. Every time he was on the road it felt like I couldn't live without him. He made my heart melt and he is the sweetest most passionate guy in the world. I just couldn't see my life without him."

"I want to spend forever with John but how do I know it's real?"

"If it's real you'll feel it," answered Alex, "I think you know it's real it's just you're scared of commitment."

"Well I do have some issues with commitment. It just scares me thinking of being with that ONE person the rest of my life."

"Mel, marriage isn't as bad as you think it is. I love being married and I'm glad I married the man I can't live without and that I love with all my heart. The thought of it can be scary but it's not scary it's amazing."

"So you think John really loves me?"

"He wouldn't have gotten you that ring and asked you to marry him if he didn't," said Alex, "I think you should give the engagement a chance. You don't have to get married right away. You two could be engaged for as long as you want. It's not like he asked you to marry him tomorrow."

"So I should just be engaged and not get married right away?"

"If you're not ready to get married don't get married right away. Just take some time to enjoy the engagement."

"But what if he wants to get married right away?"

"Mel, this is John we're talking about. Knowing him he's probably feeling the same way you are right about now. He probably wants to wait as long as possible to get married and if he loves you as much as he says he does then he won't mind waiting for you to be ready to get married."

"I guess you make a point. True love waits. Isn't that what people say?"

"Yep," said Alex. "True love waits so like I said if he loves you the way he says he does then he won't have trouble waiting."

"So what should I do?"

"You should sit John down and tell him that you love him and you want to spend the rest of your life with him but you're not ready to get married just yet. You want to be engaged and take it slowly and then get married when you're ready."

"So you think he'll understand?"

"I think he will," said Alex. "How long do you plan on waiting to get married?"

"I don't know a year to a year and a half? I don't really know for sure."

"See Dave and me waited a year to get married and look how things have turned out. It's not that bad."

"Yeah," said Mel. "What if he's just doing this because I am Alyssa's mother?"

"Mel, don't psych yourself out. He is doing this because he loves you. Stop being afraid. Let him love you, let him marry you and let him spend the rest of his life with you."

"I'm not psyching myself out I'm just thinking."

"Yeah.. Thinking and psyching yourself out."

"Okay. Maybe you're right," said Mel. "I don't want to psych myself out but I can't help it."

"I know," said Alex.

"Do you ever regret getting married?"

"Nope. Not really," said Alex. "I'm perfectly happy with my marriage. I'm not going to say it's perfect because it's not. Dave and me have problems like most couples do but what keeps us together is the love we have for one another. I will never regret the day I married him. He's an amazing man and you can't find too many like him anymore."

"Do you think John and me will be as happy as you and Dave?"

"I think so," said Alex. "John is a good guy and he cares a lot about you. I think you two will be happy together."

"We're already a cute little family. Have you seen him with Alyssa? He is adorable with her. At first I was worried because he was always working and traveling but he is making the effort to be a dad."

"I know. He is great with her. I never expected John Cena to be the father type."

"Yeah me either. He said we were going to make the best of the situation and that's what we're doing and you know I would love to marry John so that Alyssa would see us both together. I want to raise her with him, together."

"You know how you're nervous about marriage?"

"Yeah," said Mel.

"Well, I feel the same way about having a baby."

"I thought you were excited?"

"I am," said Alex, "but Dave makes me nervous sometimes. He just doesn't seemed too involved with Athena and Keilani how do I know if he's going to be involved with this baby?"

"Um.. He talks to her all the time," said Mel, "he loves this baby already. He's going to be a great dad. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah but his work schedule," said Alex.

"I know but John has a heavy work schedule but it does not stop him from coming home and rolling around on the floor with her, changing her diapers and being a dad. Dave is a good guy. He'll do fine."

"I guess," said Alex, "but what if he doesn't?"

"See now you're psyching yourself out."

"I know," said Alex, "but what if I end up doing it by myself?"

"You won't," said Mel. "Do you really think Dave would just make you do it all by yourself?"

"No," said Alex. "I mean after all he did do the entire nursery."

"See? So he's not going to let you down. He's going to be a great dad."

"I really hope so," said Alex. "I don't know I can't picture him with a baby. He is scared of babies."

"Well, I guess he's going to need to break out of that fear. It's just funny seeing John with a baby and then we'll see Dave with a baby. Randy needs to have a baby next. Could you imagine?"

"That would be pretty cool all our kids would be around the same age but Randy doesn't plan on having babies for a long time."

"That's what they all say. Were you and Dave expecting to have a baby this soon?"

"Not quite this soon but we were going to start trying in January."

"See? And Alyssa was made through a night where he didn't pull out in time.. Anything can happen. Just because Randy says he doesn't want a baby for a long time doesn't mean it can't happen now. Surprises always happen."

"I guess that's true," said Alex. "I got the surprise of my life all because Dave and me didn't have sex for almost a month and then that ONE night when we do.. BAM the magic happens."

"See?" said Mel, "surprises happen. So are you feeling better about Dave being a dad?"

"Kind of. I mean he's making the effort to be more sensitive and more understanding so I'm pretty sure he's going to make the effort to be a good dad.. Starting by being a better dad to the kids he already has."

"Stop worrying. He'll be great."

"I don't know. I hope so though."

"You don't have to keep hoping… he'll be as amazing with your baby as John is with Alyssa."

"That gives me some hope. Thanks."

"You're welcome and thanks for giving me advice."

"You're welcome," said Alex as they hugged one another.

***A/N: Geez.. Dave is becoming a saint again. Haha. Alex is right he is becoming more sensitive and understanding to her needs. So romantic of him to make her breakfast in bed and I love the fact she's interest in his career and at least he told her about Melina. He didn't have to do that. And Mel is scared of comittment and she just wants to take everything slowly.. does John feel the same way? And Alex is worried about Dave and where he stands with being a dad. She's scared of that situation but you have to love how Alex and Mel support each other and help one another through their fears.. all I'm going to say is remember this conversation for a future chapter... So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	95. Chapter 95

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are great thank-you. **

A few days later the day after Easter Dave and Alex were at home relaxing outside enjoying the beautiful Tampa weather together since WWE was having RAW in town that night so it gave Alex extra time with Dave before he left later that night to go on a tour of Ireland. "So how did I get so lucky for you to have a show in Tampa tonight?" asked Alex as she sat down on Dave's lap.

"I don't know but I'm enjoying this beautiful day with my wife and kids."

"Too bad they decided to go to a friend's house for this afternoon."

"They're kids it's what they do," said Dave, "besides it gives me time alone with you. So do you want to go to RAW tonight?"

"I can't. I'm on bed rest remember?"

"RAW is only 2-3 hours long. As long as you stay back in my locker room relaxing you should be all right. It's not like you're going to be out at ringside managing."

"I know," said Alex, "but the doctor said I am on bed rest."

"But you go out to buy stuff for the baby don't' you?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"So why can't you go to RAW with me?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Randy and Sam are going to be there. You can hang out with Sam while Randy and me are wrestling."

"I guess," she said, "all right I will go with you but what about the girls?"

"It's a family event. My mom is going and the girls are going even if we have to take Lani kicking and screaming."

"And most likely we will,' said Alex. "You know how she feels about that kind of stuff."

"Oh I know. She really doesn't care for wrestling it's just not her thing but like I said she doesn't have a choice tonight."

"I guess not," said Alex.

"So I've been thinking about Lil' Homie," said Dave as he put his hand on her stomach.

"What about her?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Well, I know we are tossing it up between Olivia and Chelsea but I was talking to Leah the other day and I told her you were having a girl and she suggested the name Leilani which is a beautiful Hawaiian name. I asked her what it meant and she said Heavenly. I think it's beautiful what do you think?"

"I think it's pretty," said Alex, "but I'm still feeling the names Olivia and Chelsea."

"But not Leilani?"

"I like it but it rhymes with Keilani and I just don't think it goes well with Keilani and Athena. Don't get me wrong it's a beautiful name but it's just not for me."

"It was worth a shot," he said.

"Yeah. Why didn't Leah use the name Leilani?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "because her grandmother picked out the name Samantha and her mom picked out the name Nayloni."

"Oh. So she didn't?"

"Nope," said Dave. "I guess in her family it's tradition for the pregnant woman's grandmother if she's still alive to pick out the name but if she's already passed on the baby will be given the name of its great-grandmother. Then the second baby gets named by the pregnant woman's mom so the grandmother picks out the second name and if Leah were to have a 3rd baby she would choose the name."

"Well, that's interesting," said Alex. "I think it's sweet. I'm glad my family doesn't have that tradition though."

"If it did we would be having what?"

"I don't know. My nonna would pick it because my other grandmother passed away so we couldn't name our baby Alexandra."

"We could," said Dave with a smile, "remember my mom named my sister Donna."

"I guess that's true but I HATE the name Alexandra. Why couldn't I have gotten Alexia or Alexis or something like that? Why Alexandra?"

"I don't know. I didn't name you," he said. "I told you I think Alexandra is a pretty name. I like it."

"I don't," she said.

"Alexandra Nichole," he said, "very Greek. You and Athena have the same middle name."

"I know," said Alex. "Except mine has the h in it and hers doesn't."

"I never even knew you could spell Nichole with an h," he said.

"Yeah my mom decided it was going to be spelled that way because she likes to make things difficult. Anyway, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said.

"Why don't you ever talk to Donna or have Donna come over?"

"Alex, Donna and me just don't talk to each other anymore. We had a fight a few years ago and ever since we just don't get along so to avoid fights we don't' talk to one another."

"What was the fight about?"

"Alex, I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Anyway, have you been thinking of Godparents for the baby?"

"Yeah. Have you?"

"Sure have," he said. "I had Afa and Lynn in mind to be Godparents and if not them then maybe John and Mel. After all John is my best friend and Mel is your best friend that would be perfect."

"It would be but I was thinking maybe Randy and Sam."

"Why Randy?" asked Dave.

"Because Randy was the first one I told that I was pregnant and he went with me to buy the pregnancy test. He was also first to know I was having a girl. I think him and Sam should be Godparents to the baby."

"I don't know," said Dave. "I feel if we make them godparents then Mel and John are going to feel like they got gypped."

"No because we will explain to them why we chose Randy and Sam. I'm not lying when I say Randy has known and been there since day 1."

"You do have a point," he said. "I guess Sam and Randy it is."

"You don't sound happy," said Alex.

"I am happy," said Dave, "but I just think Mel and John deserve the honor a little more."

"Dave, I know it makes sense for us to choose Mel and John but at the same time Randy deserves it more. Like I said, he was the first person that knew I was pregnant with her. He knew before you did so I think he deserves being the godfather more."

"But we hang out with John and Mel more," said Dave.

"That's because they live in Florida," said Alex. "I still say Randy gets the honor and I'm not changing my mind."

"How do we even know Randy is good with kids? Does he even like kids?"

"Yes, Dave, he likes kids. He's really good with kids. Did you see him with Rosey that day at my mom's. He did amazing with her. In fact I remember him helping me out with her when you wouldn't."

"Okay. Okay," said Dave, "You know how I feel about babies.. Especially babies I don't' know. It makes me nervous."

"So what are you going to do when I have our baby?"

"I don't know," he said, "learn to get used to being a new dad all over again. This is a big transition for me. I'm going from an 11 year old to a newborn. I am a little rusty."

"I'm sure after a few days you'll be used to it again," she said with a smile. "I on the other hand have never done this. I am so scared and these parenting classes aren't working for me."

"I don't like them either. And it just amazes me how much everything has changed since Athena was a baby."

"Okay now back to the original subject.. Godparents for the baby. I don't know why you're so against Randy and Sam."

"I'm not against them I just think it's more appropriate for us to give the honor to Mel and John."

"I know what you're saying but we can't always guarantee that Mel and John are going to be together forever. Randy and Sam are dead set on their wedding day in September. So if we give Mel and John the responsibility of our baby if something were to happen to us," she said as she knocked on wood, "and they broke up from a nasty fight they would have to come together to take care of her. I think Randy and Sam are the better choice and plus Randy is the first person I told. I think he deserves the honor."

"I guess you make a point. It would be bad if that happened plus Mel is already the baby's aunt since you two are best friends so I guess Randy deserves the honor."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "So when are we going to tell them?"

"How about tonight at the arena?" he asked.

"I guess that works," said Alex. "So do you think if I talked to Vince he would let you work part time in the summer because I just realized that if you're gone it's going to be the baby, Athena, Keilani and me.. I can't handle all that by myself."

"Calm down," said Dave, "Athena and Keilani will be going with their mom for a few weeks over summer vacation. I already talked to the wicked witch about it."

"Eh. I don't know," said Alex, "you know what happens every time they visit their mom. They come back thinking I'm trying to replace Glenda and I'm so bad and then they think you don't love them. Is it really a good idea for them to see their mom knowing that's she's going to brainwash them?"

"We don't really have a choice. We have to let her see them. I know they'll think that but they'll get over it like they always do. Oh speaking of legal matters… I talked to Schuller today about the appeal."

"And?" asked Alex.

"It's been denied. They won't let us appeal the decision."

"That's such bullshit," said Alex. "I could have told you that was going to happen though."

"Yep. I guess this just goes to show that you can do anything and get away with it if you have the right amount of money."

"I know," she said. "He'll get his in the end. I don't even want to think about it anymore. I don't have to worry about him for 5 years so let's not even talk about it and hopefully after 5 years he will just be a distant memory and we will never hear the name Anthony Ciccone Jr. again."

"I'm with you on that," he said. "We have 5 years not to worry about that monster and hopefully more than that maybe he'll leave us alone once he gets out."

"Maybe," said Alex as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a nap," she said. "I'm exhausted and we're going to have a long night so I want to nap."

"All right, Alex," he said. "Have a good nap. I guess I should get to mowing some grass."

"Yeah," she said. "That would be nice. I'll see you later."

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said before walking into the house.

Later that night Dave and his family arrived at the arena for RAW. It was like pulling teeth to get Keilani to come. She really didn't want to be there and had no interest in WWE whatsoever. Athena on the other hand was excited to be there and was excited because she got to see a live show for the 2nd time in two weeks. She liked to support her dad and go see him at work because she was proud of him so they had no trouble getting her to go to the show. Donna and the girls went and found their seats. Keilani sat with a pout on her face to show everyone her dissatisfaction of being there. "Keilani Rae," said Donna. "You better lose the attitude or you'll be grounded."

"Grounded because I don't want to be here? That's not fair."

"And it's not fair that you're not interested in the work your father does to put food on the table."

"But I don' like this stuff. I respect it but I don't' want to be here."

"Well, you're here and you're going to deal with it. It's not that bad."

"Maybe to you it isn't but to me it is. I really don't' want to be here."

"And I said you're here and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ugh. This is so not fair," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest and slouching down in the chair. She just wanted it all to be over so she could go home and get on with her life.

When Dave and Alex arrived in the backstage area a few superstars that had known about Dave's rendezvous and how he cheated on Alex a lot while she was at home were giving them stares. "Why is everyone staring at us?" asked Alex.

"I have no idea," said Dave. "Let's just go to the locker room."

"All right," she said taking his hand as he led her to the locker room. "Are you sharing one with Randy and John?"

"Nope. I have my own. I'm privileged," he said. "John, Randy and me no longer have to share we get our own."

"Cool," she said with a smile. She looked back at the superstars that they passed and she saw a couple of them whispering to one another and looking at her and Dave walk. She didn't understand why they were looking at her let alone talking about her. She felt awkward.

"Don't worry about them," said Dave. "They hate me."

"Um okay," she said as they entered the room.

"They're upset over me being the champion. I told you I'm not a favorite back here so the stares and whispers are normal," he said making up a lie well part of a lie. He was right he wasn't a favorite backstage but not because he was the champion but because most of the superstars knew about him cheating on Alex and the wildness he engaged in while she wasn't on the road with him. He thought it was weird how most of the roster knew about it and Randy didn't. He assumed Randy didn't know because if he had he knew Randy would definitely tell Alex all about it and she hadn't said anything which meant she didn't know unless she knew but wasn't saying anything to him.

"I see," she said walking over to sit down on the leather couch. "So this is like old times. I've missed it. I think when I have the baby I will do some traveling with you. Is that all right?"

"I don't care," he said. "I would like that," he said sitting down next to her. "I like your company."

"And I like being with you. This missing you like crazy while you're gone doesn't work for me."

"It's not working for me either. And you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

"Good. Just checking," he said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

The door knob turned and Randy walked into the locker room with Sam. "Just the guy I wanted to see," said Alex getting up. It was starting to take some effort for Alex to get up without help these days. She had gotten a lot bigger in the last few months.

"Don't hurt yourself," said Randy walking over to her.

"I'm fine," said Alex. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Alex," said Sam. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good," she said. "I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were on bedrest?"

"I am but I wanted to be here tonight because Dave and me wanted to ask you and Randy something."

"I see," said Sam.

"And Alex, look at you," said Randy as he hugged her. "You look amazing. Your body is responding well to the pregnancy."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Just tired but I'm good," she said.

"I bet you can't wait to have that baby can you?"

"I can't wait," said Alex. "I only have 2 months to go."

"That's not long," said Randy. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," she said, "are you excited to be getting married?"

"You have no idea how excited I am to make Sam and me official. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She's changed my life in more ways than I can count. She's really made me a better person. I hate that guy I used to be. I treated women like objects and not people. Sam has made me realize that I was wrong for being that type of person," he said looking at Dave.

"You did do a lot of crazy stuff back in the day," said Alex.

"Yep. Destroying hotel rooms, smoking pot, harassing divas and sleeping with slut after slut. I will never go back to that life again."

"That's good," said Alex, "Geez, Sam you did an amazing job in changing Randy."

"Thanks," said Sam. "I don't know how I did it but I'm glad I did. He's such a sweet guy. He's wonderful."

"YOu did it because I love you. You made me fall in love with you which made me bring out the best in me."

"Aw. You two are so cute together," said Alex, "I am really happy for both of you."

"Thanks," said Randy as he wrapped his arm around Sam. "So when is the baby due again?"

"June 19th," said Alex.

"Cool," said Randy.

"And you're having a little girl?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay," she said, "because I got the invitation to your baby shower the other day in the mail. I just wanted to make sure and you're registered at Babies R Us?"

"Yep," said Alex.

"All right," said Sam. "I'm definitely going to be there."

"Cool," said Alex.

"This is going to be so fun," said Sam. "I love little babies and buying stuff for babies."

"Uh oh," said Dave, "YOu know what that means, Randy."

"I know," said Randy with a smile. "We've already discussed it. We're not going to try and we're just going to let it happen whenever it happens."

"That's what we did," said Dave, "and well, here we are."

"I know," said Randy. "It didn't take you two long. How long were you married before she got pregnant?"

"3 months," said Alex.

"Newlyweds," said Randy in a joking tone. "So you and Dave wanted to talk to us about something?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "We were talking earlier, well we've been talking about it for a while but we were trying to find Godparents for the baby and we finally decided that you two should be the godparents of our baby. We would be honored for you to be our baby's godparents. You both are amazing people and plus Randy, you were the first one I told. It was only fitting."

"Really?" asked Randy with a big smile. "You want us to be the baby's godparents?"

"Yes," said Alex. "We would love you to be the godparents."

"Sam, what do you think?" he asked.

"I'm honored. I think it's awesome. Thank-you so much," said Sam with a smile of her own.

"Well, then, we accept," said Randy. "Thank-you so much for giving us the opportunity to be godparents. It's really an honor."

"No problem," said Alex, "Like I said, you've known since the day I found out. You've pretty much been there since day 1 and you're one of my best male friends. You deserve it."

"Thank-you," said Randy as he hugged Alex. Dave gritted his teeth and bit his tongue as he saw Randy and Alex hugging. He never really cared for their hugging or their friendship. He wasn't going to tell her not to be friends with Randy but he didn't want them hugging like they did. "I am so excited now," said Randy, "not that I wasn't before but now I'm even more excited."

"I'm glad," said Alex with a smile.

"What is she going to call me?" asked Randy.

"I don't' know probably Uncle Randy," answered Alex.

"Uncle Randy? I like the sound of that.."

"Are you okay, Dave?" asked Alex.

"I'm fine," he said never taking his eye off of Randy.

"Well, you're being really quiet."

"Oh. I was just thinking."

"Okay," said Alex. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm good. Don't worry about me," he said.

"All right," said Alex shrugging her shoulders as she went back to talking to Randy and Sam as Dave just stood there silently not willing to admit he was scared his wife was talking to them. He also didn't like Alex and Randy getting so close even if they were just friends. He felt that sometimes best friends turn out to be lovers and he secretly feared that Randy would take Alex away from him because he knew Randy still had a little crush on Alex and he wasn't sure how Alex never realized it.

***A/N: So the judge won't let Dave and Alex appeal the decision. Of course not.. why would anyone want Tony to get the punishment he deserves? And they are holding out a lot of hope for not having to deal with Tony in 5 years after he gets out. If they only knew what havoc he would still cause them 5 years from now.. Alex and Dave decided on Randy and SAm being godpaprents of the baby.. but Dave didn't seemed thrilled did he? And I think Dave has made it clear he's jealous of Randy's and Alex's friendship. That's kind of sad if you think about it. And maybe Dave is wrong maybe Randy does know about his escapades but won't say anything to Alex to protect her from being hurt. So what did you think? Please review. **


	96. Chapter 96

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

About a month later Dave was away in New Hampshire for Backlash where Randy was wrestling him for the WWE championship. Dave was supposed to drop the belt that night to Randy which he was okay with but a part of him was a little upset that his title reign lasted less than 30 days. He thought he should at least be able to hold the championship until the beginning of June for the next RAW pay-per-view but Vince had other plans for Dave that he had no idea about and when Dave found out about them he wasn't going to be the happiest person in WWE. Dave was in his locker room getting ready for his match when there was a knock on the door. Dave assumed it was Randy to discuss some highlight spots they were going to hit in the match so Dave said, "Come in." The door knob turned and Vince slowly walked into the locker room with his granddaughter Aurora. Dave let out a sigh of annoyance and said, "Yeah?"

"Sit down. I wanted to talk to you," said Vince.

"Okay," said Dave sitting down on the couch. "Why do you have the kid?"

"Because Paul and Stephanie are in the middle of something. Plus I wanted to spend time with my first granddaughter."

"Oh. What's up Aurora," said Dave.

"Hello," said Aurora. "I remember you. You watched me before with Alex."

"Yeah," said Dave, "Alex is my wife."

"Oh," said Aurora. "Where is she?"

"She's at home. The doctor said she needs to stay home because she has a baby in her tummy right now."

"Oh. Tell her I said hi."

"I will," said Dave with a smile. "Cute kid. She talks good. How old are you now?"

"I'll be 4 in July."

"Cool," said Dave. "So Vince what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I know you're not happy about losing your championship this soon and I want to tell you why you're losing it this soon."

"Okay, why?" asked Dave. "I have at least a month until Alex has the baby."

"I know but we want to move you to Smackdown."

"Again? Remember last time. Smackdown just doesn't work for me. I thought you wanted me to be the top star?"

"I do but you're going to be the top star on Smackdown for a while."

"Why? I'm not happy about this at all, Vince. I feel like I'm getting demoted."

"Relax, Dave, you're not getting demoted. We need a big star on Smackdown especially with Edge and Taker out. We really need you to boost the show's ratings."

"Vince, I don't care. I don't want to be on Smackdown. I hate that show and I think it sucks."

"Look.. We need you on Smackdown and we're going to do this angle with you, Mysterio, Mercury and Nitro. Oh and Melina."

"Absolutely not," said Dave. "No Melina."

"You didn't even hear the angle," said Vince.

"I don't care. Melina is involved and that just makes it a bad idea."

"Just hear me out first before you turn it down. Besides I heard that you and Melina used to be pretty hot together."

"Yeah before I got married to a woman that would cut my balls off if I slept with Melina again."

"Watch your mouth in front of my granddaughter," said Vince.

"Then don't bring her along on business meetings," said Dave. He was starting to get irritated. He knew any type of storyline involving Melina was bad and he knew that would cause some friction in his marriage. Everything was already going good for him and Alex he didn't want it ruined because of Creative's stupid ideas.

"Settle down and watch your tone because I can fire you in a split second."

"Whatever, Vince, just tell me the storyline."

"Well, you're going to be tag champions with Mysterio. You're going to win the belts from MNM but before the match after Mysterio chooses you to be his tag team partner Melina is going to seduce you into letting them win. Then Melina is going to accuse you of raping her and that's just going to escalate the feud between the two teams."

"I hate it and my wife is going to hate it," said Dave. "And it's stupid. Who came up with this bullshit? Michael Hayes?"

"No my daughter did. I think it's a very good idea."

"I don't especially since I know my wife is going to kick my ass because of it."

"Alex needs to understand it's just acting and nothing is going on with you and Melina for real."

"I think my wife knows acting when she sees it. And it's not the fact that she has to see the acting job the fact is I have to put my hands on Melina. She's going to hate that. Melina and Alex don't get along."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. This is how it's going to happen," said Vince. "If you don't like it you know where to go."

"You're lucky I need this job or I would be out that door right now," said Dave.

"I knew you would change your tune," said Vince with a smile.

"So when do I get to Smackdown?" asked Dave.

"Next week," said Vince.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. As long as we feel you need to be on the show."

"All right," said Dave.

"So take the time this week to tell Alex all about it and warn her about what's going to happen."

"Great. So I'm supposed to tell my pregnant wife that's already on bed rest with high blood pressure that I have to be seduced by the one diva in the company she hates? I'm sure that's going to go over well. And have you discussed my part-time schedule for a couple months during the summer?"

"I have and I'm still not sure if it's the best thing."

"I'm going to be a tag team champion. It's not like I'm going to be missed," said Dave, "it's for 2 months and I think I deserve it since I'm risking a lot by doing this stupid storyline."

"You want to work part-time fine. 2 months and that's all you get but by the time Summerslam rolls around I want you back to your full time schedule and I might just put the belt on you. I don't know."

"Thanks," said Dave.

"No problem," said Vince, "now get ready for your match."

"All right," said Dave. "Bye, Vince."

"Bye," said Vince as him and Aurora walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed Dave threw his water bottle at the wall causing it break open from the force. He was pissed off over the fact that he had to go with this storyline in order to keep his job. He wondered how much Melina offered Vince to keep the storyline going the way it was to go. He knew Alex was not going to be happy and he was not looking forward to dealing with the wrath of a pregnant Alex. The move to Smackdown was the first thing to set him off, the second thing to set him off was the whole Melina situation and the third thing to set him off was what was to happen in the next few minutes.

He had finished preparing for his match and was leaving his room to meet up with Randy to go over their match and the spots they wanted to highlight when he ran into Melina. "Hey, Dave," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hello," he said doing his best to avoid any type of conversation with her. He did his best to keep walking but she followed behind him and he was getting irritated. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because," said Melina. "I still want you."

"Aren't you f**king Morrison?" he asked.

"Yeah but I can leave him for you."

"Look, Melina, I'm married. You and me are through."

"Are we really through or are old feelings going to come back with our new storyline?"

"Don't worry about me having ANY type of feelings for you. I will NEVER have any feelings for you again. Let me ask you this. How much head did you give to Vince to get him to go with this storyline?"

"None. What kind of woman do you think I am?" asked Melina.

"A slutty one. Look. I have stuff to do and I don't want to be bothered with you so just leave me alone."

"Dave, Baby," she said putting her hand on his arm.

"Get off of me, Melina," said Dave pulling his arm away. "I want NOTHING to do with you. Leave me alone," he said storming off.

"Then maybe I should tell Alex about your late night rendezvous with ring rats," she said.

Dave turned back around and walked over to her and said, "Shut your f**king mouth. Alex would NEVER believe you. She thinks you're a home wrecking whore. She would NEVER believe you."

"You never know," said Melina. "I think I should give Alex a phone call."

"Don't you dare," said Dave. "Leave my wife alone."

"I think she should know, Dave."

"Stay out of my marriage," he said.

"Hmm.. What were their names? Maya, Cassie, Taryn, Ashley and a lot more. I'm sure Alex would love to know about them."

"Stay out of my marriage. Is this what you do in your spare time?"

"What?" asked Melina.

"Other than giving head to every guy you meet but do you sit there and think about how you can ruin someone's life on that given day or how you can wreck a marriage?"

"No," she said. "I just think Alex should know."

"If I were you I would leave my wife alone because she doesn't like you to begin with. And if you say something to her and she loses our baby because of stress you'll be sorry."

"I'm scared," said Melina.

"You should be. Just do yourself a favor and stay away from my wife and stay away from me," he said walking away.

"No. You'll be sorry," she said but Dave didn't turn back. He kept walking to Randy's locker room to go over their match. In the mean time Melina ran into Michelle McCool one of Alex's good friends. "Hey, Michelle," she said.

"Hi, Melina. Still obsessing over Dave?"

"I'm not obsessing over anyone," said Melina, "but speaking of Dave did you hear?"

"Hear what?" she asked with some annoyance in her voice.

"About Dave's escapades while being on the road."

"What about them?" asked Michelle.

"He cheated on Alex with a bunch of ring rats."

"Whatever, Melina, that's pathetic."

"I know isn't it?" she said.

"It's pathetic that you have to make up these lies to try and break up his marriage. I knew you were desperate but not that desperate."

"I'm not lying," said Melina.

"Uh huh," said Michelle. "Do yourself a favor and just let Dave go. He's happily married and they're about to have a baby. They don't need you coming around trying to cause problems with your lies."

"I'm not lying," said Melina.

"Uh huh," said Michelle. "Now I'm going to go hang out with people that don't have the smell of desperation on them."

"You have to believe me, Michelle," said Melina, "Dave has been cheating on Alex."

"I don't believe you and even if he had been cheating on Alex what business is it of yours? Just stay out of it and stop being so desperate," she said walking away.

"You have to believe me," she pleaded.

"I believe you," said a voice behind her.

"You do," said Melina turning around to see Mickie James standing there.

"Yeah," she said, "everyone knows Dave is the biggest man whore around here. I wouldn't put it past him to cheat on his pregnant wife."

"I take it you don't like Dave?"

"Nope. Don't like him," she said. "I believe you but I don't think it's your place to tell his wife."

"How did you know I wanted to tell his wife?"

"I heard you in the locker room. We all heard you," said Mickie. "And besides I heard the history between you and his wife isn't the best. He's right. She wouldn't believe you."

"We could write her a note."

"Whoa. I'm not writing anything to anyone. I feel bad for the girl but it's not my place to say anything. Besides I don't think Dave has been cheating on her lately so no need to open wounds that have been sewn shut."

"I think she should know," said Melina.

"Why? Because you think you'll have a chance with him if they get divorced?"

"Well, yeah," said Melina.

"Yeah right," said Mickie, "because Dave is going to run into the arms of the person that destroyed his marriage."

"I guess you're right," said Melina. "I guess I should leave it alone."

"You should," said Mickie. "He'll get caught one day and hopefully the girl will be smart enough to see her husband for the man whore he is."

"I guess you're right. Dave can only go so long without taking it out of his pants. He's not cheating on her now but he will start up again event…" she started to say before she was interrupted.

"Isn't this pathetic?" Dave asked Randy. "Two women so obsessed with my marriage that they need to discuss it?"

"I guess," said Randy.

"Why don't you cackling hens just mind your business and stay out of my marriage. I see neither of you are married so why waste the time focusing on my marriage and not the time to focus on finding a man to get married to."

"I am engaged," said Mickie with disgust.

"Oh. Yeah. Kenny from the Spirit Squad. I'm sure you're proud to see your fiancé out there jumping around as a cheerleader."

"Actually I am," said Mickie. "I would rather him be a cheerleader than a man whore."

"Funny," said Dave. "I'm not a man whore though."

"Could have fooled me," said Mickie.

"You two are really pathetic," said Dave. "I mean REALLY pathetic."

"You're pathetic," said Mickie.

"I'm not the one that's standing here talking about another person's marriage. You two need to mind your own business and stay out of mine."

"And you should learn to keep it in your pants," said Mickie.

"Mickie, do I even know you? Have I ever talked to you?"

"No but I've heard about you," she said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Are you upset because I didn't get it in with you? Is that where this hatred is coming from?"

"No, you pig, it's because I think you're a disgusting human being. You have no respect for women at all and you treat them like objects instead of people."

"I have no respect for women? I think I have a lot of respect toward women. I can't help that they throw themselves at me. And as for treating them like objects why don't you ask my wife if I treat her like an object because I guarantee she will tell you that I treat her like a queen. So don't' come here acting like you know me. Why don't you worry about how your fiancé is out picking up girls when you're not on the road."

"He doesn't do that," said Mickie, "unlike you he knows how to be faithful."

"I am faithful," said Dave, "and I think you need to check your boy because he's not faithful."

"I don't believe you," she said.

Dave shrugged his shoulders and said, "you don't' have to. You'll figure it out and maybe you'll be smart enough to realize he's a man whore."

"Ugh," said Mickie as she stormed off. Melina followed after her leaving Dave and Randy alone.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you cheated on Alex?" asked Randy.

"No it's not true. It's Melina trying to destroy my marriage with her lies. I love Alex. Why would I cheat on her?"

"I don't know," said Randy. "You've done it once I'm sure you would do it again."

"I'm not cheating on her again," he said. "And this is why this storyline isn't going to work."

"What storyline?"

"Vince is moving me to Smackdown and he has some stupid storyline where Melina seduces me and then accuses me of rape."

"Oh shit," said Randy. "Alex is going to flip out."

"Really? Because I didn't know that."

"Why would Vince even do that?"

"I have no idea but it's going to cause so many problems."

"Yeah it is," said Randy. "How are you going to tell Alex?"

"I don't know, Man. I really don't know," said Dave. "That's the hard part telling her and not getting her upset."

"I don't think there is any way past that."

"I know and that is what makes me mad. I'm in a bad mood, Man. Starting next week I have to leave all my friends. Who the f**k am I going to hang out with on Smackdown. You and John are here. I don't know anyone."

"Rey Mysterio is a pretty good guy," said Randy. "I'm sure you're going to be all right. And look at it this way, the Smackdown traveling schedule is lighter. You leave Saturday and come back Wednesday. It's really not a bad deal."

"I guess," said Dave, "but what's bothering me the most is this whole storyline with Melina. This could change EVERYTHING between Alex and me. EVERYTHING."

"The only thing you can do is tell her and hope for the best," said Randy.

"Is there really going to be any best to come out of it?"

"You'll never know if you don't' tell her," said Randy, "and there's no way you can't tell her because she watches the show so you have to tell her and just hope she handles it well."

"This is Alex. She has forbidden me to even talk to her. How do you think she's going to feel with me in a storyline with her?"

"Pretty pissed," said Randy, "look I'm not going to tell you that it's going to be an easy thing to do but you have to tell her."

"I know. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Good luck, Dave," he said.

"Gee. Thanks," he replied.

***A/N: So Dave is getting moved to Smackdown and has to do a storyline with Melina. That should go over well with Alex. I bet Alex is going to be thrilled. It's a shame how desperate Melina is especially since she was actually telling the truth but no one wants to believe her except for Mickie. Mickie seems to have some hatred toward Dave. She really holds a grudge against him. And Everyone is right Melina needs to stay out of DAve's marriage because chances are if she did say something to Alex.. Alex wouldn't believe her. And now Dave has to tell Alex all about it but at least he can work part-time in the summer.. How's Alex going to handle it? So what did you think? Please review. **


	97. Chapter 97

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome. thank-you. **

A couple days later on Tuesday Dave arrived home to his family. He had just finished his last tour with RAW and was going to start touring with Smackdown that coming weekend. They made no mention of it on RAW that week because they wanted to give him time to go home and tell his wife about it before they announced it on the next week's episode of RAW. He was nervous to say anything to her and he knew the reaction was going to be bad so he did what he could to butter her up before he broke the news. He stopped to pick up a bouquet of pink, white and red roses for her on the way home from the airport. Then he stopped at a toy store and picked up a pink stuffed elephant for the baby and decided to take her out for Chinese food for dinner since that is what she had been craving throughout the pregnancy. He felt very accomplished going home but still wasn't sure how the end of the night was going to turn out. He figured he should start looking for another job just in case Alex wanted him to quit. He didn't want to quit but he would do it for her. He'd rather keep her happy than continue to do work that would upset her. He didn't really have much to fall back on. He never finished high school which meant he never went to college so he had no chance of getting a great job so he would probably have to go back to bouncing at clubs. It wasn't the best money but it was a job and he was willing to do it if he needed to. He pulled into their driveway, parked the car and grabbed the stuff he had bought. He left his bags in the car and planned to get them later. He walked into the house and was greeted by Athena. "Dad!" she said hugging him.

"Hey, Athena," he said. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad you're home," she said. "Did you have a fun trip?"

"It was okay. How was school?"

"Good," she said. "I'm running for Class president."

"You are?" he asked. "That's great!"

"Thank-you," she said. "I was scared to at first but Alex told me there wasn't anything to be scared about and she encouraged me to run. I have to give a speech tomorrow and the election is tomorrow. I'll know by the end of the day tomorrow."

"I am so proud of you. I'm glad you're starting to come out of your shell," he said.

"That's because I like it here. This school is SO much better than my old school. I want to stay here forever," she said.

"We'll work on that," he said. "Where's Lani?"

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. She wasn't on the bus."

"Was she in school today?"

"I didn't see her at lunch but she walked into school with me."

"Oh," said Dave, "where's Alex?"

"In the kitchen," she said.

"Thanks," he said walking to the kitchen. He walked in to see Alex getting ready to start dinner. "Honey, I'm home," he said.

"Hey, Baby," she said.

"Where's Lani?"

"In her room. I grounded her because she skipped school today. Your mom had to pick her up from the police station."

"What do you mean she was skipping school?"

"She said she didn't feel like going so she didn't go. She was walking around and the police caught her and took her to the station and called me. Your mom went to get her so I grounded her for 2 weeks."

"She got off lucky because I would have grounded her for a month. So she's okay though right?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "She's fine. She apologized and promised to go to school everyday from now on."

"Good," said Dave. "By the way you don't have to make dinner tonight."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you and me are going out for Chinese food," he said.

"What about the girls?" she asked.

"My mom gets off at 5 so she said she's going to keep an eye on them so we can go out."

"Cool," said Alex. "I like that idea."

"Good," he said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was the trip?"

"It sucked," he said. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said. "Don't worry about it. And how is Lil' Homie doing?"

"She's doing wonderful," said Alex. "She's still moving around like crazy. Very active baby."

"Good," he said. "It won't be long now."

"I know," she said. "Just a little over a month. I'm so excited!"

"Me too," he said. 'When's your baby shower again?"

"In a couple weeks. Why?"

"Because I want to make sure I'm not around to see your mom."

"You know you're going to need to face her sometime don't you? She's your mother-in-law."

"I know but I choose to see her later," he said. "I don't even know how I'm going to handle the delivery room with her. Are you sure she wants to come?"

"I'm sure. She's been talking about it for months. She refuses to miss the birth of her first grandchild. Well, the first grandchild that is being kept."

"I never got that. She is so excited for us to be having a baby but Brian's baby she wasn't so proud about and made him give her up for adoption? Why?"

"Because the difference between my baby and Brian's is I'm married and 24 years old. Brian was not married and 16 years old. You know my mom has standards. She felt he wasn't ready for a baby so she made him give her up. It was sad and the hardest thing Brian ever did especially since the baby's birth mother died during childbirth. It was bad. Brian was a mess for the longest time."

"Damn," said Dave. "That kid had it tough."

"Yeah he did but it's an open adoption so he sees her sometimes and the family is wonderful. Brian is making a life for himself right now and one day he's going to find a wonderful woman, marry her and have a baby with her. Or a few because Brian wants a lot of kids because he LOVES kids."

"I hope he finds the right girl some day and can have a happy life to overcome all that shit."

"I'm sure he will. He was mad at my mom for the longest time and sometimes I think he still is."

"I would be mad at her too. What would she have done if we had a baby before we were married?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "She probably wouldn't have bothered with it."

"That's f**ked up isn't it?"

"Yeah but that's how my mom is. She is a tyrant. Even my dad says she's a tyrant. She has a set of rules that she wants her kids to follow and she likes to control, control and control."

"I'm glad my mom is the way she is. My mom never punished us unless she needed to and she never really yelled unless she had to. She was pretty cool but she didn't shelter us from anything. She wanted us to know what was out there so that we didn't' fall victims to it. And if she had to she whooped us. It wasn't for small stuff but for big stuff we knew when we would get it."

"We would get smacked for anything," she said. "If we did bad on a test we got whooped, if we back talked we got smacked in the mouth. I remember I was about 5 years old and my brother Chris was about 9 years old and he back talked my mom and she back handed him so hard it made his mouth bleed. It was really scary. And we knew that if we went against her we would get whooped not with a hand either but with a belt, a shoe and sometimes a stick. She'd hit us anywhere she could. I remember I may have been about 8 years old. I broke a window playing softball and I knew I was going to get it so when my mom came in the room she had the belt in her hand. I remember her going to whoop me with it and I moved and she got my back instead. I had bruises on my back from the belt and I was in a lot of pain. It was horrible. That was the day I vowed I would never punish my kids physically."

"I see," he said. "I've spanked the girls but if you don't want me to spank our kids I won't."

"I don't want you to," said Alex. "It's a control issue. I just don't' like it."

"Okay," said Dave. "I get it."

"Okay," she said.

"Oh. I got you something," he said taking her hand and leading her to the doorway.

"What did you get me?" she asked.

"These," he said handing her the roses.

"Roses again?" she asked with a smile. "I could get used to this. They're beautiful."

"Well, they have some meaning to them this time," he said. "The red and white together symbolize unity and the pink symbolizes joy. I just want to show you how joyous you make my life with you."

"Aw, Dave, you're so romantic when you want to be," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. "I love them and I love you. Thank-you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips again. "And I got this for Lil' Homie," he said pulling out the stuffed pink elephant.

"Aw. Dave. It's so cute. I love it."

"I figured you would," he said. "I tried to find ladybug stuffed animal but I couldn't so I saw the pink elephant and figured that would work too."

"It works," she said. "I'm going to go put it in the crib," she said.

"I'll go with you," he said following her up the stairs.

"Okay," she said with a smile. They walked upstairs and walked into the nursery. "It is really beautiful in here. You and John did a great job on it."

"Thanks," he said. "I think she's going to love it."

"I do too," said Alex as she put the stuffed animal in the crib. "It's just so pretty."

"It is," said Dave. "You think she's going to be spoiled?"

"Probably," said Alex.

"She's going to be my little princess I know that all ready," he said as he put her hand on her stomach. "And I see your belly button popped out."

"Yeah. That happened when you were in Europe. It was taking so long I didn't think it was going to happen."

"It's cute," he said with a smile as the baby kicked his hand.

"Um. Thanks. No one ever told me my belly button was cute before. Thanks."

"No problem but I can't wait until you can put the belly button rings back in. It made foreplay so much more fun."

"You would think like that," she said with a playful smack. "Well, your mom is going to be home soon so I should probably shower and get ready for our dinner date."

"Do you need some company in the shower?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Dave, I haven't seen my feet for a while now and I can't even reach my feet so I don't think company in the shower is the best thing right now."

"I could help you," he said.

"No. I'll be all right," she said. "But thanks for the offer."

"Okay," he said. "I guess I'll just watch some TV with Athena until you're ready."

"Have fun," she said as she kissed his lips quickly. "You're not mad are you?"

"No. I'm not mad. It's okay. Go take your shower."

"Okay," she said walking to their bathroom while he walked downstairs to watch TV with Athena.

Later that evening Dave and Alex were at the Chinese restaurant eating their dinner. "Mm," said Alex. "Thank-you for this. I can not get enough Chinese food," she said eating her chow mein noodles.

"I see that," he said with a smile. He had to admit even when Alex was almost 8 months pregnant she was still as beautiful as ever. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Thanks," she said, "but you're going to make me blush."

"You're so cute," he said.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," she said as she continued eating.

"Hungry much?" he asked.

"Well, I don't' think I ever stop being hungry. I feel like I eat and eat and eat but I'm never full."

"Well you are eating for two," he said. "You're probably going to have a big baby."

"Don't scare me," she said.

"I'm not trying to. I mean I'm just saying. I'm not a small guy."

"Yeah I know," said Alex. "Don't ever tell Mel I told you this but when we first started going out she used to say it was like Beauty and the Beast. She wasn't calling you ugly or anything she just called you a beast because of your large size."

"So when she called me a Beast it wasn't a bad thing right?"

"Right," said Alex, "and don't' tell her I said this either but she thinks you're cute."

"Oh," he said. "As long as it wasn't' an insult."

"It wasn't," said Alex.

"Good. So I have to talk to you about something," he said.

"Oh boy," said Alex, "usually when you say that it means I'm not going to like what you say."

"I'm not going to lie to you," he said, "I'm just going to tell you and you're not going to like it at all."

"Um. Okay," she said.

"Well, before my match on Sunday Vince came into my room to talk to me. He started off by telling me I'm getting moved to Smackdown. I was pretty upset about it. I mean the show's product sucks and it's the second rate show. I was pissed."

"So you got moved to Smackdown. That's not too bad. You'll be gone Saturday through Wednesdays now. That's not bad."

"There's more," he said.

"More?" asked Alex.

"Yeah and that's what is going to piss you off."

"Okay. Go on," she said.

"Well, he has this whole storyline planned out. It involves Mysterio, MNM, Melina and me." Alex raised an eyebrow at the mention of Melina's name. "It is the dumbest storyline I ever heard in my entire life."

"What is it?" she asked, "because anything Melina can't be good especially if you're telling me it's going to piss me off."

"Well, Mysterio is supposed to find a tag team partner and he's going to choose me so Melina is going to come in the room trying to seduce me into throwing the match. We're supposed to 'do it' but I don't throw the match. Then she's going to accuse me of raping her and it's going to go on for a while."

"Hell no," said Alex. "Who the f**k came up with this bullshit?"

"According to Vince, Stephanie did."

"That doesn't surprise me. Absolutely not. I don't like it."

"I don't like it either," said Dave, "but what can I do it's my job."

"I don't care if it's your job. I don't want you working with her. I don't want you touching her even if it is an act."

"I know," said Dave. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. When does it start?"

"Next week," said Dave. "I don't like it at all. It could have been anyone but it had to be Melina."

"Of course it had to be Melina. Stephanie and her stupid ideas."

"I know," he said.

"So you have to kiss her?"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't want to. It's like kissing a toilet seat."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "Never mind. I don't' even think it's funny. I don't want it to happen."

"Vince was pretty adamant," he said. "And I only have to kiss her one time that I know of."

"And one time is one time too many. I don't like Melina and I don't want you kissing her or even making it look like you two had sex. That's f**king disgusting. I don't' care what you have to do but I don't want you involved in this bullshit storyline."

"I know," he said taking her hands. "Look at me, Alex, this is just for the show. It does not mean Melina and me have anything going on or that we ever will again. I know I was an asshole in the past by sleeping with her behind your back and I'm sorry for that but I will NEVER do that again. I have no feelings whatsoever for her."

"And what if kissing her brings back the feelings you had for her? Stuff like that can trigger old feelings."

"Alex, trust me kissing her is not going to bring back any feelings. I can't stand Melina. I know how you're feeling about this. I'm feeling the exact same way. I don't want to do this stupid storyline but Vince pretty much told me I had no choice."

"You know I'm starting to get real irritated with Vince. I'm getting sick of him doing this and doing that. Everything he can to cause friction in our marriage. I'm getting tired of it. He knows how I feel about Melina. He's doing it on purpose."

"And you're probably right but he told me I could get fired for not doing it and if I don't' want to do it I can leave. I need this job, Alex. It's good money and I don't want to go back to bouncing clubs. This is all I have and this is all I can do to make a decent living but if you really don't want me to do this then I will quit and find something else. What do you want me to do?"

"Dave, I don't agree with this storyline and it kind of disgusts me but I don't want you to quit your job because of me. You love wrestling and it took you so much to get there. I don't want you to throw it all away because of one stupid storyline. I don't like it but it's your job and you have to do what you have to do."

"So you're okay with this?"

"I'm not okay with it but I don't really have a choice. I'm not going to tell you to give up something you love just because I don't agree with some stupid storyline the WWE Princess came up with. I just don't want you to develop old feelings for Melina and go back to sleeping with her or anything like that."

"Look," he said, "I love you more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt you. I am not going to get old feelings back for Melina. I only have feelings for you and that's how it's always going to be. I'm not happy about this either but it's what I have to do. And I promise you I will not do anything to hurt you or break your heart. I love you way too much. I am not going to let anyone or anything come between us. Okay?"

"Do you promise?" asked Alex.

"I promise," he said.

"Okay," she said. "I'm not happy about it but do your thing."

"I will but I'm not happy about it either. Although on a happier note," said Dave. "Vince did tell me I could work part-time over the summer."

"He did?" asked Alex growing a smile on her face.

"He did," said Dave with a smile of his own.

"That is wonderful! I am so excited now. More time together as a family."

"And I'm looking forward to it. I miss my family when I'm away."

"We miss you too," she said. "So you'll only be working for Smackdown and pay-per-views?"

"Yep. I'll only be gone Tuesdays for some weeks and Sunday-Wednesday other weeks."

"I like that," she said.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they kissed each other and then they went back to finish the rest of their meals.

***A/N: Dave knows how to be quite the romantic and he was pretty smart to butter Alex up before he broke the news to her. AThena wants to stay with her dad forever. Something tells me that she's not going to like going to her mom for the summer. Keilani is skipping school again. And Alex's reaction to the Melina storyline was better than expected but we know Alex can hold in some emotions and hold grudges. How sweet of Dave was it for him to offer to quit the company for Alex so she could be happy? He's such a sweetie but how much longer is he going to be sweet? On a lighter note we're not too far from the baby being born a couple more chapters until she arrives! So what did you think? Please review. **


	98. Chapter 98

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you. **

A few weeks later Donna and Sylvia were setting up for Alex's baby shower while Mel had her out for the morning. Sylvia knew Alex already knew the baby shower was that day but she wanted her to go out to keep her occupied instead of being home and wanting to set up for the shower. Sylvia didn't want her doing any work and she knew the only way that was going to happen was if Alex was out of the house so she had Mel take Alex out for breakfast. "So where's Dave?" asked Sylvia hanging up some decorations.

"He's out of town right now," said Donna.

"He's out of town? He's not going to be here for the baby shower?"

"He didn't want to be," said Donna.

"And Alexandra was all right with this?"

"Yeah because most of the time men aren't at baby showers. She didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"He should still be here to be supportive. I mean after all my daughter is allowing him to make out with other women on the show. The least he could do is be here for her baby shower."

"I don't get involved in their marriage. They're adults and can make their own decisions. If she wants to support what he does on the show then that's between them. It's not our business but my son is a great man to your daughter."

"I'm not saying that he isn't good to Alexandra. I'm just saying it would be nice for him to be here."

"And Alex told him it would be okay for him to work this weekend. If she wanted him here I'm sure she would have asked him to be here."

"Alexandra is still young and stupid. She doesn't know what she wants."

"I assure you Alex isn't stupid and I'm pretty sure she knows what she wants."

"Are they getting along?"

"Yes they're getting along. Look, it's not my business about their marriage. I don't want to get involved."

"I was just asking," said Sylvia. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Donna even though she was getting irritated with Sylvia trying to butt into Dave's and Alex's marriage. She didn't think it was anyone's business what they did but their own. After all Dave and Alex were both adults and could do what they want but Donna was starting to see that the problem with Sylvia was she was refusing to see her daughter as a 24 year old woman.

While Donna was dealing with Sylvia Alex and Mel were out for breakfast talking. "So how do you feel about your mom giving you a baby shower?" asked Mel.

"I don't know. I guess it's a nice gesture. She is my mom after all. She's excited."

"I guess," said Mel, "what about her being in the delivery room?"

"I don't know. My mom and Dave are like oil and water. They're not going to get along at all and I don't want my mom yelling at me or being her normal self with me during delivery because I have to keep my blood pressure down. My doctor already told me that it's VERY important for me to keep my blood pressure down and if I don't it could have some really bad effects."

"But you can't control that with your preeclampsia," said Mel.

"I know but I can help it stay lower by not getting upset," said Alex.

"I guess so. It's getting really close. Are you excited?"

"Yeah but I'm scared too. I don't what's going to happen in that delivery room."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," said Mel. "It's going to hurt I'll tell you that much but in the end it's all worth it. Look at Alyssa. She is the best thing I ever did in my life."

Alex looked at Alyssa sitting in her car seat looking back at her. Alex smiled at her and said, "She gets cuter everyday. I hope my baby is as happy and good as her. She's really a joy to watch."

"She has her moments," said Mel. "So how do you feel about Dave's current storyline with Melina? And him being on Smackdown?"

"I don't like the Melina storyline. I was so pissed when he told me about it. I told him absolutely not but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Vince told him if he didn't do it he could get fired and Dave wanted to walk but I wouldn't let him. I can deal with one little storyline that disgusts me if it means Dave doesn't give up something he loves. As for him being on Smackdown I don't like it because now I don't have Randy to keep an eye on him to make sure he's not up to anything funny. I've got to find some friends on Smackdown to keep an eye on him."

"That move must have been tough for him because all his friends are on RAW."

"I know. It was for him at first but I think he made friends with Rey Mysterio and Chavo so he's doing pretty good. He was upset because Booker was still on Smackdown but I told him no more fights with him. Dave needs to do him and Booker needs to do him. If they stay away from each other there shouldn't be a problem."

"That's good at least he made some friends. When's he coming back to RAW?"

"Whenever Vince wants him back. He's supposed to be bringing up ratings on Smackdown but I don't' think the ratings are getting any better."

"I don't watch Smackdown so I don't know."

"Why don't you watch Smackdown?"

"Well, I don't watch it regularly. It's just not something I'm into. I would be pissed if John went to Smackdown."

"Speaking of John, how did he handle you telling him you weren't ready for marriage and wanted to wait a year or two?"

"Yeah about that," she said looking down.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"I wanted to but he gets so happy when I talk about marriage. He just gets so excited and then it always leads into sex and then I don't want to tell him I'm not ready."

"So you're just going to get married when you're not ready?"

"Possibly," said Mel.

"That's stupid. You need to tell him. If you aren't ready you're going to feel trapped," said Alex.

"How do you know? Are you feeling trapped?"

"No. I just know. Look at Jenna and whatever his name is.. They hate each other because they only got married because of their son."

"That's true. They are miserable together. I don't want to be like that," said Mel.

"Then you need to talk to John and like I said if he loves you like he says he does then he wont' have a problem waiting."

"I know," said Mel. "I'll talk to him when he comes back."

"Good," said Alex. "I'm upset because when Dave comes back we have to meet Glenda so she can take the girls for a few weeks."

"So they won't be around for the birth of the baby?"

"Nope well Athena might be because she is dead set against seeing her mom. She refuses to see her and Dave already told Glenda that if Athena fights and gets too upset he's not going to force her. Glenda wasn't happy."

"Do you have to go to Washington D.C.?"

"Nope. Glenda moved to Florida. She's living in Orlando right now."

"That's convenient," said Mel.

"Anything to be closer to the girls," said Alex. "At least it's not Tampa."

"I know. That's good. I feel bad for you because you have all this baby mama drama."

"I know," said Alex, "but it's all right."

"How does Dave feel about her moving to Florida?"

"He's not happy. He can't stand her. And Donna oh my.. She REALLY can't stand her."

"Is she that bad?"

"Yes," said Alex, "She plays mind games with the girls and she's just horrible. She brainwashes them too. It's really sad."

"So why let them go?"

"Dave said Glenda wants to see them and she is entitled to it however; if they really don't' want to go they don't have to. Keilani is all on board to spend some time in Orlando but Athena not so much."

"Why doesn't Athena want to go with her so much?"

"Because from what Athena said Glenda is meaner to her than she is to Keilani. I think there was some type of abuse going on in that situation. Athena has never really been open about it. She just said she got in trouble more than Keilani."

"Judging by what you told me there probably was some type of abuse going on. And the teachers never reported it to anyone?"

"They can't report anything unless there are visible bruises everyday or the child comes forward and says something."

"Not true. If a teacher finds ANYTHING suspicious or weird going on with a child they are entitled to report it and then CPS gets involved even if it's a false alarm it's better safe than sorry."

"Oh," said Alex, "well, we don't have to worry about that now because they live with us and there is no physical punishment in our house."

"Oh yeah. You're against that stuff," said Mel.

"If you grew up with my parents as your parents you would be too."

"I'm against it anyway. I just don't' think a parent should punish their children physically because it just teaches them the wrong thing. I know I'm going to teach Alyssa not to hit but if mommy or daddy is spanking her for doing bad that's contradicting everything I say."

"And I take it she won't watch wrestling?"

"Absolutely not. Are you going to let your daughter watch it?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I have to think about it."

"The things you don't think about before you have a baby. Like I never thought about Sesame Street or Dora but now with Alyssa it's like our TV doesn't leave Sprout or Nick Jr. or any other kid stations. I mean I'm not one to let Alyssa watch TV a lot but when she does those are the things we put on for her."

"I know," said Alex. "I've been thinking about things I never thought I would have to think about but I'm about to be a mommy so I have to do what's best for her."

"Exactly," said Mel. "So are you ready for your baby shower?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Alex. "I don't know if I'm ready for my mom to hover over me but I am ready to see some of my friends that I haven't seen in a long time."

"Well, I'm sure your mom has driven Donna crazy by now. I think we should get back there."

"I agree," said Alex with a smile, "because Donna can only keep her patience so long."

"I know that's right," said Mel. "Let's go." They paid for their meal and then headed home.

When they got back to Alex's house they braced themselves to deal with Sylvia and walked into the house. Everything looked beautiful. There were pink and white streamers that said, Congratulations it's a girl! Hanging around the room. There were also pink and white balloons hanging in the corners of the rooms. "This is beautiful," said Mel. "Your mom went through a lot."

"Yeah I know," said Alex as they walked into the kitchen where Sylvia was taking some of her famous Italian food out of the oven. "Mmm. It smells good in here. I can't wait to eat some of that."

"You just ate," said Sylvia.

"I know but I'm hungry still," said Alex with a smile. "What can I say? The baby likes to eat."

"I can tell," she said, "but you look good pregnant."

"Um. Thanks," said Alex, "that was almost as weird as Dave saying my belly button was cute."

"Well, I think you are both weird," said Sylvia.

"You're in a good mood today," said Alex.

"Alexandra, I'm not going to be in a bad mood for my daughter's baby shower."

"Thanks. That means a lot. Everything looks so nice. I love it."

"It would be even better if we had a name to put on some of the decorations."

"Sorry. We haven't decided yet. It's either Chelsea or Olivia."

"Well if it comes down to those two names, I say Chelsea," said Sylvia.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Donna, "but I agree with Sylvia. Chelsea is the better choice. I'm just not a fan of the name Olivia. I don't know why and plus I think Chelsea would work best judging by where she was made and how she was made," she said winking at Alex.

"You're right," she said smiling back as she remembered the night.

"What? What's going on?" asked Sylvia.

"Nothing, Mother. It's just something between Dave and me."

"But Donna knows about it?"

"Donna is a little more open minded than you," said Alex, "Sorry. You wouldn't appreciate it so just don't worry about it."

"All right," said Sylvia, "but I'm your mother."

"Trust me, Mother, you won't like it so we're not going to get into it."

"All right," she said. She was a little hurt that her daughter seemed to have a better relationship with Donna than she did with her. She felt bad that Alex could tell Donna more than she could tell her and it was quite painful for Sylvia to accept. "So why did you tell Dave he didn't have to be here today?"

"Because men don't come to baby showers," said Alex, "besides he is working this weekend and he wasn't going to take off since starting in a couple weeks he's going to have two weeks off and then work only Tuesdays for a while."

"It would have been nice for him to be here. Antonio would have been at Rosalia's baby shower if he didn't work."

"And I'm sure Dave would have been here if he didn't have to work. He's working too. And don't mention Rosalia to me. I am never going to be like her."

"In case you were wondering she had the baby. Giovanni Antonio is his name."

"That's nice," said Alex with a fake smile. She didn't really care. She was still upset with Rosalia and it was upsetting her that her mom was even bringing that up knowing how she felt about her.

"You could be more enthusiastic," she said.

"Yeah and you could stop talking about her all together," said Alex, "she's not my favorite person right now and I haven't talked to her since Christmas when she decided to steal my baby name AGAIN!"

"Alexandra, let it go. It's done and over with. You should talk to her because she's leaving the states soon."

"Why? Where's she going?"

"To live in Italy with Nonna and Nonno. They're getting older now and need someone to take care of them so Rosalia volunteered."

"Are you f**king kidding me?" asked Alex.

"Watch your language, Alexandra. And no I'm not kidding. They're leaving next month to go. You should talk to her."

"And why wasn't I informed about this. Maybe I wanted to take care of Nonna and Nonno. And no I'm not talking to that bitch."

"Alexandra, watch your mouth," said Sylvia. "Were you going to up and move to Italy? Would Dave have allowed that?"

"Probably not but they could have came here to live," said Alex.

"Alexandra, if they wanted to live in America they wouldn't have moved to Italy. Rosalia and Antonio can do this you can't. That's why I never said anything to you."

"Whatever," said Alex.

"All right," said Donna. "This day isn't about Rosalia and her sucking up to the grandparents it's about Alex and her baby so just drop it."

"Thank-you, Donna," said Alex with a smile. She loved how Donna didn't hold back when she had something to say. Donna was right though. It wasn't about Rosalia or her going to Italy. It was about Alex and the baby. Sylvia always seemed prouder of Rosalia than she did of her own daughter and it always rubbed Alex the wrong way.

"She's right," said Sylvia. "I'm sorry, Alexandra."

"It's okay, Mother."

Not too long after that Alex's friends arrived. She was happy to see most of them. She invited Maria, Michelle, Mel of course, Sam, Athena, Keilani, Leah and so many more people. She missed Michelle and Maria because she never saw them anymore since she wasn't traveling with Dave and even if she did travel with him again she had no idea when he would be back on RAW. They greeted each other with hugs and spent some time catching up. Sylvia and Donna worked hard to plan out the activities at the baby shower. They ate food and played some games before Alex opened gifts. They had played the guess what's in the diaper game and then they took guesses on when the baby was going to be born. "Well," said Sylvia, "since the first baby is ALWAYS late I'm going to say she's not going to come until June 24th. That would be a great 1 year anniversary present for Dave and Alexandra."

"I don't want to spend my first wedding anniversary in the hospital having a baby," said Alex.

"It's not up to you," said Sylvia. "Whenever the baby wants to come that's when she's going to come."

"Unless they induce me," said Alex.

"She makes this game so not fun," said Leah. "But I think the baby will be early probably June 16th."

"I say June 19th," said Donna, "On Keilani's birthday."

"It's going to be a summer baby," said Mel. "June 21st."

"I think maybe June 18th," said Michelle. "I don't know why. I just think June 18th."

"I'm just saying as soon as possible," said Alex. "My back is starting to hurt and this stage it's just not fun and I just want to see the baby so bad."

They went around and more people gave their guesses. A lot of them were hoping for a summer baby because so many guessed June 21st. They weren't really going to win anything but it was just fun taking guesses at when the baby was going to make an appearance into the world. Someone even suggest June 27th and Alex responded with a hell no and felt that a week past her due date would be torture. It was then time for Alex to open some gifts. She got a lot of blankets, crib sheets, a few dresses that were on her registry, more baby bottles, caps, mitts, sleepers, baby toys like rattles and teething rings, she also got some cute bodysuits for her and some cute outfits for the baby. Donna decided to give Alex her present and said, "This is from the girls and me."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile as she opened it. It was the highchair on the registry. Alex was surprised. She knew Donna didn't have the money to buy that for her so she said, "Donna, you didn't have to do this. Dave and me would have gotten it eventually."

"I wanted to get it for you," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," she said hugging her.

"You're welcome. You're only a first time Mommy once. I wanted to make it special for you and I also got the baby this.. Well made it for the baby," she said handing Alex a beautiful pink and white blanket that she had sewed herself. It had a ballerina bear sewn onto it and Donna said, "I'm going to sew her name on it after we know what it is."

"Thank-you," said Alex, "it's beautiful. I love it. Thank-you so much."

"That is really pretty," said Mel, "did you sew it by yourself?"

"Yeah," said Donna. "I like to sew in my free time. I wanted to make something special for her."

"It is really beautiful," said Michelle. "You did a great job on it."

"Thanks," said Donna.

"I like it a lot," said Sam. "When Randy and me have a baby can you make us one?"

"Absolutely," said Donna with a smile.

Sylvia getting jealous butted in and said, "Alexandra, honey, this is from your father and me."

"Thanks, Mom," said Alex as she began to open it. Once she had the wrapping paper off she saw that it was the pack and play she had registered for. "I love it, Mother. Thank-you!"

"Well, this is my first granddaughter. I just wanted to get something special for her and I knew you really wanted this."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Thank-you, Everyone," she said. "And thank-you, Donna, for this beautiful blanket. I think I'm in love with it. It's so beautiful. How long did it take you do this?"

"I don't know about a month."

"Wow. It's beautiful though. I'm sure she's going to love it."

"I wasn't sure if I should sew a butterfly, a ladybug or a ballerina bear on it. I figured the bear since everything else is butterfly and ladybug."

"I like it a lot," said Alex, "I think the ballerina bear is different."

"So who is ready for cake?" asked Sylvia interrupting.

"I am!" said Keilani.

"All right. Let me go get the cake," said Sylvia. She walked out of the room and went to get the cake. She brought it back and it was the most beautiful cake Alex had seen next to her wedding cake. It was white frosted with a pink border around the edges. It read Congratulations, Alexandra on it. It also had a stork figurine holding a baby and little booty figurines next to it. "So Alexandra, what do you think?"

"It's really pretty."

"And you can write the baby's name on the booty, the day she is born and how much she weighed."

"I see. It's cute," she said.

"It is a pretty cake," said Mel. "I like the idea of the booties. That's really cute."

"I know," said Sylvia. "I saw this design and had to order it."

Sylvia grew a smile on her face knowing that everyone liked the cake design she picked out. For some reason Sylvia felt she had to compete with Donna for attention and for Alex's affection. She was already a little hurt that Donna would be in the baby's life more than she would. She was so hurt by that she had thought about moving to Florida but Theodore put his foot down on that idea. The guests enjoyed the cake and then spent some more time talking with one another before they left. Sylvia gave them their goody bags before they left and thanked them for coming. Mel decided to stay a little later to help clean up. Alex decided she wanted to help clean up too. They were taking the decorations down in the living room and Mel said, "So what is your mom's deal? She seems jealous of Donna."

"She is," said Alex, "she has been for a while. I don't think she really likes the idea that Donna is going to be around the baby everyday and she's not. My mom can be a really jealous person."

"I see that," said Mel. "Should you be taking down these decorations in your condition aren't you on bed rest?"

"Shh." said Alex.

"Why?" asked Mel.

"Because my mom doesn't know about the preeclampsia thing and she doesn't know about this being a high risk pregnancy either."

"You didn't' tell her?"

"No because I didn't want her to worry. It's bad enough she calls me everyday to see how I'm doing and telling me what to do. I don't need her calling here every hour to make sure the baby is okay."

"Oh," said Mel, "but she cares about you."

"No. She cares about the baby. She doesn't care about me," said Alex. "It's never Alex, how are you doing or how are things going for you. It's always about the baby. My mom has never cared about me since I was little."

"But she planned out your wedding and this nice baby shower," said Mel.

"Yeah because she wanted it to be all about her. Didn't you notice that yet?"

Mel thought about it and said, "Kind of."

"She acts like she cares and that she's doing it for me but she just wants the attention. Did you see her change the subject when everyone was talking about the blanket?"

"Yeah," said Mel.

"She didn't like Donna getting the attention. That's just how my mom is. My dad has always said she's been jealous of me. He told me when she found out she was having a girl she didn't want me and wanted to get rid of me but he wouldn't let her. She wanted all boys but she puts on this act that I'm too boyish and too much of a tomboy and I should be more girly. Why do you think she treats me the way she does?"

"I don't know," said Mel. "That's just wow."

"Tell me about it," said Alex before Sylvia walked into the dining room.

"Alexandra, how did you like the shower."

"It was beautiful. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "I am so excited. I can't wait for you to have the baby. I think your dad and me are going to travel down here once a month to see her."

"Mother, you don't have to do that. You'll see her on holidays."

"I know but I want to see her more."

"Oh," said Alex not knowing what to say. "But thank-you for today. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

***A/N: Mel didn't tell John yet how she feels about getting married. Athena doesn't want to visit her mom and Sylvia is jealous of Donna. Did anyone else notice the jealousy in Sylvia? She wanted to move to Florida also.. I'm sure Dave would have loved that. She made a big deal about Dave not being there.. but Donna and Alex held back from telling her that he didn't want to be there because of her. The delivery room should be interesting. Dave gets nervous when it comes to doctors, Sylvia doesn't know about Alex's condition, Dave and Sylvia don't get along and Alex has to keep her blood pressure down...what could go wrong? And is Alex right.. does her mom not really care about her? So what did you think please review. **

***Chapter 99: DAve and Alex take the girls to Glenda.. Does AThena go or stay? And Mel finally comes clean to John about how she feels about marriage. **


	99. Chapter 99

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple weeks later Dave finally returned home after being away for two weeks. He was going to come home earlier but since they were on the west coast he didn't think it was necessary to fly back to the East Coast and then back to the West coast in a matter of days so he just spent some time in Washington and Oregon. He walked into the house and said, "Alex, Honey, I'm home!" He laid his luggage down by the door when he saw Alex waddle her way over to him. "Hey, Beautiful! You still look as amazing as ever."

"Hey, Baby. Thank-you but I don't' feel so amazing. I'm fat, my ankles are swollen, my feet hurt and I haven't seen my feet for weeks. I missed you though."

"I missed you too," he said as he kissed her lips. "But I'm off for two weeks and I'm all yours and maybe we can speed the birth of the baby along with a little bedroom…"

"Hello, Dave," said Sylvia as she came out of the living room.

"Oh. Hey, Mom," he said with his face turning red.

"Sylvia, please," she said.

"I'm sorry. Sylvia. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Pretty good now that I'm home," he said.

"I'm glad that you're home. How was it working for Smackdown?" asked Alex.

"It sucks and I'm tired of this bullshit storyline. I want to go back to RAW and of course I have a lot of heat on me backstage because I think I'm better than everyone else."

"Just hang in there baby. I'm sure you won't be there for long."

"I hope. I just want to go back to hanging out with John and Randy. You know who I room with now?"

"No. I have no idea," she said as they walked into the living room.

"Khali. I mean What the hell is that? Khali? It's not fun at all. It's like rooming with a wall and then I have to help him out with his English because he doesn't speak it very well. I really want to go back to RAW."

"Well, look at it this way," said Alex, "you're off for the next two weeks and then you only work one day a week so it shouldn't be that bad."

"People are still going to hate me. I can feel the stares and the hatred as I walk the halls. It's like I have an X marked on my back."

"Aw. Baby. I'm sorry. I hope it will get better for you. Don't let the haters bring you down."

"I'm trying not to but when you have half the locker room against you it's kind of hard."

"I can imagine," she said.

"Anyway," he said sitting down on the couch motioning for her to sit down next to him. "Enough about my job.. How was the baby shower?"

"It was pretty good," said Alex. "We got some really nice stuff for the baby. You should see the blanket your mom made for her it is beautiful. She's going to sew her name on it once she's born. My mom got her the playpen we wanted and your mom also bought her a highchair. I told her she didn't need to do that."

"I agree. She didn't need to but it was nice of her to do that. What else did we get?"

"Lots of blankets, bottles, burp cloths, caps, mitts, onesies, bodysuits, dresses, outfits, sleepers, baby care baskets, wash cloths, towels, a package with a thermometer, the little suction thingy and nail clippers, comb, brush, baby shampoo, baby lotion, baby powder and some toys."

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff," said Dave, "she's going to be one spoiled baby."

"Not spoiled. Just loved by a lot of people."

"I guess that's true. So where are the girls?"

"Keilani is upstairs packing a few things and Athena well, she said she's not going. She doesn't want to go. You're not going to make her go are you?"

"No. I'm not going to make her go. If she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to," said Dave. "I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. And of course Glenda would want the girls the day before Father's day. She would want them on my day."

"I know," said Alex. "Ouch!"

"What?"

"I'm having contractions. I've been having them all morning but they're only an hour apart. But they hurt!"

"You don't think it could be time already do you?" asked Dave.

"It's possible. I'm due on the 20th.. That's only 3 days away."

"Do you still want to go with me to meet up with Glenda?"

"Yeah. They're only an hour apart, Baby, we're good."

"Okay. As long as you think it's all right."

"It is," she said.

"You have dropped, Alexandra," said Sylvia butting into their conversation.

"I know, Mother."

"So I don't think you should go with Dave. What if you go into labor?"

"Then I go into labor but really, Mother? They're an hour apart.. It's not going to happen that quickly."

"You'd be surprised at how fast it could happen."

"Mother, I'm sure that it's not going to happen before tomorrow."

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Sylvia. "You should stay home and rest."

"Mother… stop."

"Sylvia, I think she'll be fine," said Dave. "It's not like her water is going to break in the middle of our trip. It's only 9:30 in the morning right now. There's plenty of time. We're not even driving to Orlando. Glenda is driving here and meeting us at a park. We won't be out that late."

"I still say it's a bad idea," said Sylvia.

"She'll be fine," said Dave. "Just don't antagonize her. I'm sure she's feeling a lot of pain.. She doesn't need you telling her what to do."

"I'm her mother, David. I know what's best for her."

"Would you two stop please?" asked Alex. "My back hurts and I really don't want to hear you guys fighting."

"Sorry," said Dave.

"I'm sorry," said Sylvia.

Within in the next two hours Alex's contractions started growing closer together. They started off at 45 minutes apart and before they left to take Keilani to meet their mother they were coming 30 minutes apart. Alex still decided to go with Dave even though she was in a tremendous amount of pain. Her back was hurting the most and the pain was nagging and wouldn't stop. Dave made her side in the car as comfortable as possible for her during the trip. It wasn't a far drive but he still wanted her to be comfortable. He could tell she was in pain because she wasn't too far from crying. "Are you okay?" he asked as he drove down the road.

"It just hurts so bad. It's painful but it's also like there's pressure on my back."

"The baby may be pushing down on your back as it moves down," said Dave. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be okay," she said holding back tears from the pain. "It just hurts so bad."

"Anymore contractions?"

"Not for the last 15 minutes," she said.

"Well, we're almost to the park. Once we drop Keilani off you can go home and rest. I think the baby is coming tonight," said Dave with a smile. "It's only 11 in the morning.. At the rate you're going the baby is coming tonight."

"I hope so," said Alex, "because this pain is unbearable."

"I know," said Dave. "Just relax," he said as he reached over and rubbed her back. "We're almost there."

He continued rubbing her back until they got to the park. As Dave parked the car Alex figured it would be best if she stayed in the car because of the pain she was in. Athena refused to get out of the car but Keilani had no problem jumping out of the car and running over to her mom while Dave got out the stuff Keilani packed to take with her. "MOM!" said Keilani as she hugged her mom.

"Hey, Lani. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Guess what! Alex might be having the baby tonight."

"That's nice," said Glenda as she saw Dave walking over to her.

"Hey, Glenda," said Dave as he forced a smile on his face.

"Hey, Dave. I heard your wife is going to have a baby."

"Yeah. Probably by the end of the night," he said. "At least I hope she does. She's in a lot of pain right now."

"Oh," she said. "No Athena?"

"She doesn't want to come," said Dave. "She refuses to go with you."

"I want her for a few weeks. Go get her," said Glenda.

"I'm not going to get her," said Dave, "She doesn't want to go with you and I'm not going to force her."

"I have a court order that says I get visitation with my kids. You can't keep her from me," she said. "I will take you to court for going against the order."

"First of all, don't threaten me. Second of all, the court order states you're allowed visitation AS long as they want to go with you. If they don't want to go with you it is their choice."

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"I didn't do anything to her. Maybe she's starting to see the horrible person you are and doesn't want to be around that."

"I am a good mother," said Glenda. "I want Athena to come with me. Her sister is expecting her."

"I don't care. Athena doesn't want to go with you and she's not going to go if she doesn't want to. You can't force her."

"I can do what I want. I carried that girl for 9 months. She is my flesh and blood. It's not like you have ever been a father to her," she said.

"You listen, Glenda, I have been a great father to both of my kids. My job can be demanding at times but I have never neglected my kids. You should feel lucky that you get visitation with either of them because all you do is play mind games with them and try to make me look like the bad person. Athena doesn't want to go and she's not going to go."

"Then I'm calling my lawyer and we'll take this to court," said Glenda.

"Do what you want," said Dave. "Call your lawyer and I'll call mine. The girl doesn't want to see you. Why I have no idea but when my 11 year old daughter is crying her eyes out and clinging to me like it's the end of the world there's a problem. I don't know what you did to her but whatever it is has her so traumatized that she doesn't want to see you. So call up your lawyer and you'll get yourself into trouble. The court order states it is the girls' decision whether they see you or not."

"You can't keep her from me forever, Dave," she said as Dave started walking away before he lost his temper.

"No one is keeping anyone from anyone," he said walking toward the car.

"You're keeping my daughter from me!" said Glenda as Dave got into the car.

"Well," said Dave, "she's threatening to call her lawyer because Athena doesn't want to go with her."

"That's ridiculous," said Alex. "Athena has the option. Her lawyer can't do anything about it."

"Actually we could end up in court again having another long custody battle. I don't want that to happen. Athena, honey, why don't you go with your mom?"

"I don't' want to. I want to stay with you and I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to talk to her and I don't want to see her. I like it with you and Alex. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," said Dave. "You don't have to," he said seeing how upset she had gotten. Something went on in that house with Athena that made her so resistant in going to see her mom. He had no idea what happened but he knew it wasn't anything good. "What happened that you don't want to go see your mom?"

"I just don't like going there. She's mean and I don't want to go with her. I want to stay with you."

"Okay," said Dave. "You know you can come talk to me or Alex whenever you're ready to tell us about what happened."

"I know, Dad," she said, "can we please go home now?"

"Sure," said Dave as he started the car and headed home. When they got home Dave helped Alex into the house since her back pain was getting stronger and there was no doubt in his mind that Alex was having back labor and her contractions were now at least 20 minutes apart. He helped her up to the bedroom and told her to get some rest. While she was resting he packed her hospital bag for her because he knew that they were going to end up at the hospital at some point that day.

Meanwhile not too far away Mel finally decided to sit John down to tell him how she really felt about getting married. "John, can I talk to you?" she asked walking into the living room to see him playing with Alyssa.

"Sure, Mel, you can talk to me about anything you want," he responded.

"Okay. What I'm about to say may upset you but I don't want you to get upset. I want you to understand where I'm coming from. Okay?"

"Okay," he said as Mel sat down next to him and Alyssa. "What's up?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah. And I love you too," said John.

"I know you do but as for this marriage thing.. I'm not ready to get married yet."

"Okay," said John. He sounded a little disappointed but he wanted to hear her reason as to why.

"Don't get me wrong.. I want to marry you someday just not anytime soon. I think everything is going WAY too fast. We just had a baby and your parents don't even know about her yet. I think we need to work on a lot of stuff before we talk about getting married. I don't' want to get married because we have a baby together. I want to get married because I know it's real and because I love you. I think we should give it a year or two before we get married. Do you get what I'm saying?" she asked.

"So you want to have a longer engagement to give us time to work things out and realize if this is what we both want? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yeah," said Mel. "I mean you can't even be honest with your parents and tell them you have a daughter with your girlfriend well fiancé now. You can't hide Alyssa forever."

"I know," said John, "I'm just not ready to tell them yet. I don't know how they're going to react."

"I would think they would be happy since they have a granddaughter. I mean after all there aren't too many girls in your family."

"My mom had ALL boys," said John, "I'm sure she would love to have a granddaughter but I don't know how they're going to react," he said.

"I get it," said Mel. "Are you ashamed of the fact you have a daughter? Is that what the issue is here?"

"No, Mel. It's not that. I can't really explain it to you right now."

"I think you better start explaining because I'm losing my patience. What is so hard about telling your parents about Alyssa?"

"Nothing," said John. "I don't want to fight about this."

"And this is what I'm talking about," said Mel, "we are NO where near ready to get married. A year or 2 should give us enough time to decide if we want this or not."

"I want this but do you?" asked John.

"I do want it but I don't know about you. You say you want this but do you really because you can't even tell your parents you have a daughter but you want to get married? I just don't get it John."

"What is there not to get? I just don't know how to tell my parents about her."

"It's simple you just say, 'Mom, Dad, I have a beautiful daughter named Alyssa that's 4 months old."

"That's easier said then done," said John.

"I don't know what's so hard about it. I had no problem telling my mom and my mom is almost like Alex's mom but not quite as bad. She was fine with it but you can't even tell your parents that you have a daughter. That's pathetic, John."

"Mel, would you just drop it? I will tell them when I'm ready."

"And when are you going to be ready? When Alyssa is 18 years old? You can't hide it forever."

"Don't be a smartass, Mel. I'm not planning on hiding it forever. I will call them and talk to them later. Okay?"

"Okay," said Mel, "just make sure you do."

"I will," said John. "I just don't know what the big deal is with me not telling my parents about her."

"The big deal is that since you haven't said anything makes it look like you're ashamed of her. Are you ashamed of Alyssa?"

"NO, Mel. I'm not ashamed of her. I love her. She is my life."

"Then why not tell your parents about her?" she asked.

""Mel, I'm not getting into that again. Stop trying to cause fights."

"I wouldn't have to cause a fight if you would stop playing games and answer a damn question," she said. "In fact, I can't even deal with this."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get out for a while," she said. "And I'm taking Alyssa with me. You can sit here and think about why your parents don't know about your daughter while we go have some fun with her Aunt Alex."

"Don't bug Alex with our problems," said John.

"Excuse me?" asked Mel. "Alex is my best friend. WE talk about everything and anything. She helps me through stuff and I help her through stuff. I'm not bugging her. And this is why we fight because you say the dumbest shit ever. I need to go for a while before I say something I regret. Come on, Alyssa, you're coming with Mommy," she said picking Alyssa up.

She started getting Alyssa's stuff ready and John said, "Look, Mel, you don't have to go. I'm sorry."

"John, just stop. I need to get out of this house and away from you for a while. You don't know how upset I am right now. I need time to cool off."

"Come on, Mel," he said wrapping his arms around her. "You can stay here. We can work this out."

"John, having sex isn't the way to work out our problems. It just buries our problems further beneath the surface until we start fighting about it again. Just give me some time to go clear my head."

"Fine," said John, "but one day I may not be here."

"So you don't want this?" she asked grabbing Alyssa's diaper bag.

"I didn't say that.. I said one day I may not be here.."

"I know what you said and to me it meant that you don't really know what you want. Maybe you need some time to think and if you ever feel that you're trapped, you can leave. Alyssa and me aren't holding you back."

"Mel, I'm not going to leave you," said John, "I love you too much."

"Okay then don't say that shit to me about not being here."

"Mel, I'm dumb. I don't know why say the stuff I say."

"Well, maybe you can think about that too while I'm gone. I will be back later. Bye," she said before walking out of the door.

She drove to Alex's and Dave's house with the hopes of talking to Alex about what she should do about John. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and got Alyssa. She walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Dave came to the door and said, "Mel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Alex. John and me had a fight."

"Oh," said Dave, "I'm sorry but Alex is resting right now. She's been having contractions all day and she's in a lot of pain."

"Oh," said Mel. "So the baby could be coming today?"

"Hopefully if not today early tomorrow morning," he said. "Come in."

"Thanks," she said walking in. "So do you need help with anything?"

"Getting rid of Sylvia. She is driving me nuts already."

"Already. You just got home today," said Mel with a laugh.

"I know but she just has that way about her," said Dave. "She keeps telling me what to do. I've been practicing what to do. I don't need her telling me what to do."

"Well, the delivery room should be interesting," said Mel.

"Ugh. I know," said Dave. "I'm going to do my best not to fight with her while my wife is in labor because that's the last thing Alex needs."

"Yeah. She needs to stay calm. I don't think it's a good idea for Sylvia to be in there. Sylvia has a way of pissing people off."

"You two do know I can hear you. Right?" asked Sylvia.

"Well," said Mel. "I didn't know you were eavesdropping."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. You two are talking rather loud but I assure both of you I'm not going to upset Alexandra while she's in labor."

"Good," said Dave as Alex appeared at the top of the stairs. She was looking rough and was a few minutes away from crying. "Alex, are you okay?"

"No, Baby. I think this is it. I think I'm in labor!" said Alex as she had another contraction that were now at least 5 minutes apart.

***A/N: Dave and Sylvia really don't get along... let's hope they can keep it together in the delivery room. Poor Alex and her back labor. Hopefully she has the baby soon. And what is the deal with Athena? She doesn't want to go to her mom's house and Glenda is threatening to take Dave to court again. Guess she didn't learn her lesson the first time. As for Mel and John...they probably shouldn't even be together. I don't think either of them really wants to be married and you gotta love how Mel tells it like it is.. and John needs to tell his parents about Alyssa. So what did you think? Please review. and thank-you for reading. **

***Chapter 100: Alex has the baby! **


	100. Chapter 100

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"What!" said Sylvia. "Alexandra's in labor? Call the doctor, Dave. We need to get her to the hospital!"

"Alex is having the baby?" asked Athena.

"Yes," said Alex as she made her way down the stairs. "My contractions are 5 minutes apart and my back is still killing me."

"Dave, call the doctor," said Sylvia.

"Sylvia, I am on the phone with the nurse triage at the hospital now. They're going to alert Dr. Suri that we're coming but they told us to come in and they would check her out."

"Well, let's go," said Sylvia.

"Wait," said Dave. "My mom is working. I can't leave Athena home by herself."

"I'll go to the hospital too," said Mel, "and I'll keep an eye on her in the hospital waiting room."

"Okay," said Dave grabbing Alex's hospital bag. "Are you ready beautiful?"

"More ready than you'll ever know," said Alex. "Let's go. I am just ready to have this baby as soon as possible."

"Alexandra, you do know the first stages of labor could take hours."

"Shut up, Mother," said Alex as she had another contraction. Dave took her hand and she squeezed it through the pain.

"Ouch. Damn, Alex," he said.

"I'm sorry, Baby… it just hurts so bad," she said getting into the car before they headed off to the hospital.

"I know it hurts," said Dave. "Just breathe okay?"

"Yes, Alexandra, just breathe through the contractions," said Sylvia. "Is Donna coming back in the delivery room?"

"No," said Alex, "because they only allow TWOOOOOOOOO…" she said as another contraction hit her, "people."

"Oh," said Sylvia.

"But the first time you antagonize me or get me upset you're leaving the room," said Alex. "This is going to be hard enough without you getting me upset."

"I promise I won't upset you," said Sylvia.

"Okay," said Alex as she looked at Dave. He had a smile that stretched across his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"I might have a Father's Day Baby," he said making his smile even bigger.

"I almost forgot tomorrow was Father's Day," said Alex. "But with the way I'm going the baby will probably be born before the end of the night."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," said Sylvia.

"MOTHER. PLEASE!"

"Okay. Okay," said Sylvia.

When they arrived at the hospital Dave dropped Sylvia and Alex off at the emergency entrance while he parked the car. Sylvia got Alex a wheel chair and pushed her to the elevator to get her up to labor and delivery. When they got off onto the floor Sylvia pushed Alex over to the desk and Alex said, "Hi. I'm Alexandra Bautista and I'm having contractions. We were told to come in."

"Oh. Yes, Mrs. Bautista, we've been waiting for you," said the blonde headed nurse. "Come with me and I'll take you to the exam room."

"Okay," said Alex. Sylvia signed in and got a visitor's pass and wheeled Alex to the delivery room. As Alex got up out of the wheel chair to walk over to the bed she said, "My back really hurts. It's like the baby is pushing down on it."

"And she could be," said the nurse. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"I started having contractions on Thursday but they were coming 2 hours apart, they were an hour apart yesterday and today they started off an hour apart and now they're up to 5 minutes apart."

"Okay. Has your water broken yet?"

"No," said Alex. "Just contractions and a lot of discomfort in my back."

"Okay. Dr. Suri will be in to check you to see how far you are. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex as Dr. Suri walked in followed by Dave.

"Hello, Alexandra, how are you?"

"In a whole lot of pain. Can I get my epidural now?"

Dr. Suri laughed and said, "not yet. I have to check to see how dilated you are."

"Okay," said Alex as Dr. Suri put on her gloves. She pulled a stool over and had Alex put her legs up. Dave walked over and took Alex's hand as Dr. Suri checked to see how far along she was.

"5 cm. and 25 % effaced," said Dr. Suri. "How would you like to stay and have a baby today?"

"I would LOVE that," said Alex with a smile.

"Here's the thing we're not going to give you the epidural just yet. We're going to allow you to walk the halls to see if we can speed up the process okay?"

"Okay," said Alex, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Dr. Suri, "and then when you're ready to take a break from walking the nurse will hook you up to the monitor so we can monitor the baby's heart rate and monitor your contractions."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I will be back later," said Dr. Suri as she walked out of the room.

"So Baby, do you want to come walk with me?" asked Alex.

"Sure," said Dave. "Let's walk." He helped Alex out of the bed and said, "you might want to tie your gown in the back. Your entire backside is hanging out."

"Eh.. It's not like the nurses and doctor aren't going to see a lot worse," said Alex.

"I guess that's true but I feel better knowing it's tied," he said tying it. "Sylvia, are you walking with us?"

"No. I'll be fine sitting right here. You two go ahead and walk."

"All right," said Dave taking Alex's hand as she grabbed her IV and walked out of the room. "So the baby is finally coming."

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "I am so excited! I'm about to be a mommy soon."

"And I bet you're going to be an amazing mommy."

"Thanks but I'm still scared that I'm going to suck as a mom. I never did this before."

"I know but I don't think you're going to suck at it. I've seen you with Athena and Keilani. You're amazing with them.. You're going to be just as good to our baby."

"What all did you put in my hospital bag?" asked Alex.

"One of my t-shirts for you to wear, the coming home outfit we decided on, underwear, and your cosmetics. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No," said Alex. "That's good."

"I am so excited, Alex! Lil Homie is coming."

"I know, Baby. The sooner the better because these contractions are killing me! And she is pushing on my spinal cord like I don't know what."

"She's pushing her way out," said Dave. "Is she flipping around a lot?"

"She's moving a lot but not as much as usual."

"Can you try to keep her in until after midnight so I have a father's day baby?"

Alex gave him a look and he was pretty sure if looks could kill he would be dead. "Are you kidding me? I am ready to get her out as soon as possible. I'm not trying to hold any baby in."

"All right. All right," he said. "Just relax."

"I'm trying but with these contractions.. I don't know if that's possible."

"I know, Baby," he said. "I'm sure you're really uncomfortable but just think in a few hours you're going to be holding one of the most beautiful babies in the world."

"I know," said Alex, "but still this pain.. I want my epidural."

"You should wait for that because once you get it you can't walk."

"I know," said Alex, "but if it will take away my back pain I'll be happy."

"Is it your back that hurts more or the contractions?"

"Since I have a baby pushing on my spinal cord constantly I would say my back," said Alex. "I just want the pain to stop."

"Well, try to get as much walking done as you can. The more you walk the more chances you have of having it progress. Who would have thought the day I come home I would be in the hospital with you. Talk about perfect timing," said Dave.

"Yeah. Perfect timing because if you would have missed this I would have kicked your ass."

"I know you would," said Dave. "But you know I wouldn't miss this for the world. Even if I hate doctors and all this kind of stuff. I'm going to be by your side the entire time."

"You promise?"

"Promise," said Dave as he kissed her lips. "Let's get ready to have a baby."

"Let's get ready to have a baby," she said.

They walked for about an hour before they went back to the room. The doctor came back in to check on her but there wasn't much progress. She was 6 cm and 25% effaced when she was checked. They had the choice to walk again so they walked again for another hour but once Alex was checked she didn't progress at all and the pain on her back was getting worse and her contractions were getting stronger and lasting longer so she finally decided to get the epidural. Once she had the epidural they hooked her up to the monitor and saw that the baby's heartbeat was perfectly fine but they were kind of worried about Alex's blood pressure because it was already starting to rise. They told her to rest and get some sleep because she would be working hard later that evening. Everything was starting to slow down because once Alex woke up from her nap 3 hours later she was still 6 cm dilated but was about 50% effaced. She was starting to get miserable because even though she was rested up, had the epidural, she was hungry and she was still feeling the pressure of the baby on her back. Her mom was quietly reading the Bible as Dave sat playing with his phone when Alex said, "Could this go any slower? How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Alexandra, it could take hours," said Sylvia.

"How many more?" asked Alex, "we've been here for over 6 hours.. We got here at 1 and it's 7 now.. How much longer?"

"I don't know," said Sylvia. "You're not progressing like you should be. You haven't progressed for 5 hours. That's not a good sign so we could be here for a while longer."

"Ugh," said Alex. "I just want to have this baby," she said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex.

"It's okay, Al," said Dave. "Even if we're here for a long time it's okay because I will be with you every step of the way."

"Okay," said Alex as Donna walked into the room.

"How's the mother to be?" she asked excitedly.

"Not so good," said Dave, "she hasn't progressed for about 5 hours now. She is still in pain."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Alex. Did you get an epidural?"

"Yeah.. I don't feel contractions but the pressure on my back still hurts."

"She's pushing on your back huh?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "and my water hasn't broken yet. I just want the baby to come."

"You have to be patient, Alexandra," said Sylvia.

"Mother, I am being patient but this is taking a lifetime."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not the end of the world. At least you got an epidural. What do you think they did back in Biblical times? How about Mary in the stable? How do you think she did it?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "and at this point I don't care."

"Oh. Here we go," said Dave, "can you leave the Bible stories out of the delivery room please. Alex doesn't want to hear about it."

"Dave, she's complaining about being in labor. Mary rode on a donkey from Jerusalem to Bethlehem while in labor. Did she complain? Did she complain when she had to give birth in the dirty stable surrounded by farm animals?"

"Well, Alex isn't riding on a donkey and this isn't Biblical times," said Dave. "She is uncomfortable and I'm sure the last thing she wants is to hear about people not having epidurals and riding donkeys while in labor. The one thing on Alex's mind is getting rid of her back pain and having this baby stop with the Bible stories."

"You know all this pain is Eve's fault," said Alex. "If she would have just said no to that damn apple it wouldn't be this painful. Damn Eve and her willingness to be deceived by a serpent."

"Alexandra, do not talk badly about people from the Bible," said Sylvia. "You will go to Hell for that."

"Oh, Mother, please stop!" said Alex. "It is Eve's fault it hurts so much… and Dave's right I don't want to hear about Mary…I'm sure she was in a lot of pain and was uncomfortable the Bible just doesn't specify that. And don't compare me to Bible stories especially the one about the birth of Jesus because this is A LOT different. Now just stop."

"How is it Eve's fault? Tell me?"

"Um.. Because she ate the apple after GOD told them not to eat from that tree.. She just couldn't resist temptation and she ate it and then made Adam eat it. God told her that child birth would be more painful as a punishment… and lookie here…this hurts like a bitch!"

"Language, Alexandra," said Sylvia.

"Alex, just relax," said Donna. "It will be okay. I know it hurts but you have to be tough."

"I know," said Alex, "but it just hurts so bad," she said starting to cry.

"Don't cry, Alex. It will be all right. You're going to have a beautiful baby after this is all said and done. Just think of it this way.. With your pain you're paying the price but as a reward you get a beautiful baby that you can hold and spoil. I know it hurts but don't cry. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "I won't cry. I'll try not to," she said.

"It will be okay, Baby," said Dave as he comforted her. "Just hang in there."

"I'm trying," she said. "Baby, can you get me a cup of ice?"

"Sure," said Dave as he took the cup and went to get her some ice.

"Look Alexandra," said Sylvia. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut from now on. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex, "I think that would be best."

"Thanks," she said sounding a little sad.

"Mother, I'm not trying to be mean but it's just you have a way of annoying me. You talk about the most ridiculous things.. I don't want to hear about the Bible when I'm in labor. Of course the Bible isn't going to share the struggles and pain the women went through. And if I remember correctly.. Rachael died in the Bible during childbirth when she gave birth to Benjamin… so I really don't want to hear about Bible stories."

"Okay," said Sylvia, "fair enough no more Bible talk."

"Thank-you," said Alex as Dave came back into the room with her ice.

"Here you go, Alex," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, Baby," she said.

"How's your back feeling?"

"Still having pain," said Alex. "Whatever she is doing she's going hard at it because my back feels like it's about to break."

"She's making her way down the birth canal," said Dave, "Do you hear her heart beating fast? That means she's working hard."

"Then why am I not progressing?" asked Alex.

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know," said Dave.

"It could be your water, Alexandra," said Sylvia. "Your water not being broken can cause the process to slow down. Once your water breaks it should speed things along. I would think if your water doesn't break on its own after a while I'm sure they will break it for you."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Since you haven't progressed for about 5 hours.. I would say they should break it soon but I don't know. Just hang in there," said Sylvia. "I told it could take hours."

"I'm beginning to see that," said Alex eating an ice chip.

About an hour later Dr. Suri and the nurse came in to check on Alex. Dr. Suri did another pelvic exam on Alex. Alex was beginning to get annoyed with it because it was growing more and more painful and more uncomfortable. "6 cm and 50% effaced. Okay," said Dr. Suri, "Alexandra, you're not progressing as fast as you should. It's been 6 hours since you've progressed. We think it may be the amniotic sac that's preventing the baby from moving down further and causing the progression to slow down so we're going to break your water for you to see if that helps you out if not we might have to take the baby by C-section. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "And that should speed things up?"

"It should," said Dr. Suri, "but I can't promise anything but with your condition.. We might just have to take the baby by C-section but we'll give it some more time."

"All right," said Alex before Dr. Suri broke her water. The nurse changed the padding under Alex and Alex felt relieved that her water was broken. She was hoping for the best and was really wanting things to hurry along because it felt like the baby was in the same spot for the last 6 hours pushing on the same spot but not getting anywhere. Dr. Suri told Alex that she would be back in a couple of hours to check on her to see if there was any progress and told Alex to get some more rest because it was getting late and she wanted her rested up so that she could push when the time came. Alex managed to fall asleep even though she was uncomfortable and slept for about 2 hours before Dr. Suri came in to check on her again. It was around 10 at night and Alex had only dilated one more centimeter in the last 2 hours. She was now 7 cm and 75% effaced. She wasn't progressing like Dr. Suri hoped she would. Alex was starting to get frustrated because it was taking so long and she was growing more uncomfortable as the time went on.

"It will be okay," said Sylvia. "You at least dilated a centimeter. Don't get frustrated. Okay?"

"Mother, it just hurts so bad and I just want to have this baby. We've been here for 9 hours and I have only progressed 2 centimeters. I can't go another 9 hours to get where I need to be. Make it stop," she said crying.

"I wish I could," said Sylvia as she ran her hand through Alex's hair. "I don't like seeing you in pain. I know it hurts and I know it's uncomfortable but you have to be tough."

"I'm trying but it just hurts so bad. Never again. I don't want anymore babies after this. I can't go through this again," said Alex.

"Alex, I think you're getting a little worked up," said Dave.

"Excuse me? I'm getting a little worked up?" asked Alex. "I've been in labor for almost two days but in hard labor for 9 f**King hours because you had to have sex with me! This is your fault. So yes I'm a little worked up. When you're laying on a hospital bed getting pelvic exams every hour or two, having a baby push on your back for over 24 hours.. Then you can tell me about getting worked up until then shut the f**K UP! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Alex, calm down. I'm sorry," said Dave. "Why is she yelling at me?"

"Because she knows that you got her pregnant and so she's blaming you for the pain," said Sylvia. "It's normal. She'll love you again once the baby is born. Just tell her she's right and keep her happy."

"Okay," said Dave. "I can do that."

As the hours past it got later and later. The doctor kept coming in to check on Alex but she wasn't progressing as quickly as she should. Alex was getting more frustrated and more uncomfortable the later it got. Around 11:30 Dave sent Donna, Mel and Athena home because he knew the baby wasn't coming anytime soon but told them he would keep them posted. Dave and Sylvia took turns napping in the big comfy chair in the room. Alex was doing her best to try to get to sleep but she couldn't. Around 1:30 in the morning when Alex was checked she was only 8 cm. and still 75% effaced. She wasn't happy about it and grew very unhappy with the whole process. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. She had been in the hospital for over 12 hours going on 13 hours and she was still no where near having the baby. When the doctor came back in at 3:30 in the morning Alex was only 9 cm and finally made it to 100% effaced but she still wasn't ready to push or give birth. The doctor told her to try and sleep but Alex couldn't sleep. She looked over and saw that her mom was sleeping on the uncomfortable chair while Dave was sleeping on the comfy chair. She turned the TV on and started to watch some TV to pass the time while she waited to be checked once again. She hoped that in the next two hours she would be ready to finally push and have the baby.

Two hours later Alex wasn't getting what she expected when the monitor started going off. The baby's heartbeat had stopped and the sound of the beeping had caused Dave and Sylvia to both wake up. "What's going on?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex in a scared tone. "The heart beat stopped and it started beeping."

Dave ran over to the door and yelled down the hall, "WE NEED HELP IN HERE!"

The nurse came running in with a few other nurses and at least three doctors. They rushed over to Alex pushing Dave and Sylvia out of the way. "We need you to stay back there."

"Okay. What's wrong with the baby?"

"We don't know but your wife's blood pressure is through the roof and the baby is in distress. The cord may have gotten wrapped around her neck too."

"Oh my God," said Dave. He didn't know what to do as he held back from crying. He wasn't sure what it meant for the baby or for Alex. He stood back helplessly watching and hoping for everything to be okay as the doctors worked with Alex. Finally after a few minutes the baby's heartbeat filled the room but it was very faint.

"We need to get the baby out now!" said Dr. Suri, "Prep an O.R. we need to get it out by C-section or we're going to lose both the baby and the mother. The baby is in distress. We need to move as fast as we can!"

"Okay," said a resident as they rushed out of the room.

"Alexandra, I don't want you to panic but the cord is wrapped around your baby's neck and she's in distress. We're going to get her out as fast as we can. The baby in distress is causing your blood pressure to sky rocket so we're just going to do a C-Section."

"Okay," said Alex. "Dave."

"I heard, Beautiful. It will be okay," he said taking her hand as they wheeled her out of the room to get her to an O.R. Dave held her hand the entire way to the O.R. and Sylvia followed closely behind. They got Alex into the operating room and prepped her for a C-Section and had Dave and Sylvia scrub up to be in the room.

Once they were in their scrubs they went into the operating room with Alex. They were not allowed to be past her waist so they each took a seat up by her head. The doctor was moving as fast as she could to get the baby out. She checked Alex to make sure she couldn't feel anything and after Alex told her she couldn't they cut her open and began the C-Section procedure. When Dave saw all the blood coming from the cutting and the C-Section he grew as white as a ghost. Alex looked over at him and said, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. I just…." he started to say before he collapsed onto the floor from passing out from the sight.

"Dave," said Alex, but he didn't respond to her.

"Is he okay?" asked Dr. Suri.

"Yeah.. He doesn't like needles and blood. He just passed out."

"Coward," said Sylvia.

"Mother," said Alex. "Stop. He's my husband and the father of my baby be nice."

"He would be the one to pass out in the delivery room," said Sylvia. "And he's some big wrestler."

"Yeah.. So.. Everyone has their fears," said Alex. "Leave him alone."

"Okay," said Sylvia as the doctors continued to work on Alex.

In a matter of minutes the baby was out and the doctor carefully removed the cord from around her neck but she wasn't crying. "Why isn't she crying?" asked Alex getting scared. "Why isn't she crying?"

Dr. Suri suctioned out her mouth but she still didn't cry. She was blue instead of pink when the nurse cleaned her off. They found her heartbeat but she wasn't breathing like she should have been. Alex was growing scared and so was Sylvia. They revived her and soon her cries filled the air. "Thank God," said Sylvia.

"You have a beautiful baby girl!" said Dr. Suri as she showed her to Alex.

"She's beautiful," said Alex letting out a sigh of relief. Since Dave was still passed out on the floor Sylvia cut her cord and then the nurse took her and weighed her.

"8 lbs. 2 oz and 20 inches long," said the nurse.

"Big Baby," said Sylvia. "She is beautiful, Alex. Look at her head full of black hair."

"Is she okay?" asked Alex.

"She's fine but her heartbeat is a little off," said the doctor. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"We got her out just in time. If we would have waited any longer she wouldn't have made it but we're probably going to put her in the NICU in a little bit to keep her there for observation."

"Okay," said Alex. "Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely," said the nurse as she finished wrapping her up in a pink receiving blanket and putting a pink cap on her. "Here you go, Mommy," she said laying her down on Alex's chest.

Alex's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at the face of her beautiful baby. "She is so beautiful. Hi, Lil' Homie! Welcome to the world!"

***A/N: 15 hours of labor...poor Alex! She was so uncomfortable and in a lot of pain.. too bad it took the cord getting wrapped around the baby's neck for them to get her out by C-Section. She came out not crying and blue.. luckily they revived her and she made it through but they have to observe her. Alex was growing impatient with Sylvia and Dave. You have to admit Sylvia throwing the Bible story in the mix was pretty funny with Dave's and Alex's responses. Donna gets an a plus for keeping Alex chill..even though she kept crying. Poor girl. And Dave was supposed to be there every step of the way...but he passed out as the C-Section began and Sylvia made fun of him. Poor Dave.. What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	101. Chapter 101

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much. **

After they stitched Alex up and cleaned her up they moved her to her own room. It was well past 6:30 in the morning by the time she was settled in her room. She was exhausted and hungry and Dave was still out from passing out during the C-Section process. They were nice enough to wheel Dave into Alex's room in a wheel chair to keep him there until he woke up and they had taken the baby to the NICU for some observation. They were only keeping her there for a couple hours because of the heart rhythm and the fact she came out blue. They wanted to be safe with her and make sure she was all right before they put her in the nursery with the other babies or sent her to the room with Alex. Sylvia accompanied Alex to her room and helped her get settled by bringing her hospital bag and as she was getting out some stuff for Alex she said, "Alexandra, is there anything I can do for you? Do you want anything to eat?"

"Can you get me something from the cafeteria? I'm really hungry and I'm tired. I just want to eat something and then get some rest. It's been a long night."

"It was a long night but you did amazingly well. I'm proud of you," she said, "you even handled the C-Section well. Are you feeling anything yet?"

"I just started getting feeling back in my legs but that's about it," said Alex. "15 hours.. That was crazy."

"I know but you held in there pretty good," said Sylvia. "And your baby is beautiful and hopefully she's healthy even though she had some problems."

"That was scary," said Alex. "When she came out blue and wasn't crying I thought she was gone. I would have been so upset after carrying her for 9 months, going through 15 hours of labor and then lose her that would have upset me so much."

"Luckily they got her out when they did or she would have been gone. Did they explain anything to you?"

"They just told me that her heartbeat isn't what they would like. They think it's a hole in the heart but they're going to examine her a little better, they think she may have had a stroke during the birth and plus her breathing isn't right," said Alex. "They said once she's out of the NICU they can give me more information on her."

"The most important thing is she's alive and she is so cute. Well, I only got to see her for a few seconds before they took her."

"Yeah. Me too," said Alex. "And Dave hasn't even seen her yet."

"Look at him.. The coward. He's supposed to be some big wrestler guy and a little blood makes him pass out. You have got to be kidding me," said Sylvia.

"Mother, when he wakes up please don't make fun of him for passing out. He's already going to feel bad that he missed her birth don't make it worse by making fun of him."

"I won't," she said. "I'll be nice," she said. "So what do you want to eat?"

"If they have pancakes can you get me pancakes? And Some orange juice."

"Absolutely," said Sylvia. "Do you want me to get Dave anything?"

"Yeah.. Just get him some pancakes too just in case he wakes up while you're gone."

"All right," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," said Alex as her mom walked out of the room. She laid back on the pillow and took a deep breath. It was killing her not being able to hold her baby in her arms and not knowing if she was okay or not. She looked over at Dave and was a little upset. She felt bad for him because of his fear but she was also upset that he missed the birth of their first baby and according to Alex it was going to be their last after 15 hours of labor and all the problems she endured throughout the pregnancy and during the labor process. She couldn't believe Dave was still out of it. "Dave," she said quietly at first. "Dave," she said a little louder the second time. He still didn't answer her so she grabbed an ice pack they had given her and threw it at him, "DAVE!" she said loudly.

He slowly began to move and then opened his eyes. "What? I'm awake. I'm ready," he said.

"Ready for what?" asked Alex.

"For you to have the baby," he said. "Um where's the doctor?"

"Dave, I already had the baby. You passed out from the blood."

"Oh. Yeah.. Now I remember it was a little bloody. I'm sorry. I just saw all this blood coming from you and I felt my legs give out and I was out. I am so sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Alex. "I understand we all have something we're scared of but don't beat yourself up about it. Okay?"

"Okay," said Dave as he handed her back her ice pack. "So where's the Wicked Witch of New York?"

"Getting us some breakfast," said Alex.

"And the baby?" he asked.

"They took her, Dave," she said.

"What do you mean they took her?"

"You know how her cord got wrapped around her neck?"

"Yeah," he answered. "She made it right?"

"She made it but when she came out she was blue, wasn't crying and wasn't breathing. They were able to revive her but they think she has a hole in her heart, they think she had a stroke during the process and her breathing isn't that great. They wanted to keep her in the NICU for observation for a couple hours to make sure she's all right."

"A hole in her heart?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex, "but they're not sure."

"Oh God," said Dave. "That's really scary."

"I know," said Alex.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all this alone."

"Dave, it's all right. My mom was there for me and she helped me through," said Alex as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Alex's nurse made her way into the room. "Hello, Alexandra, I am Amanda and I'm going to be your nurse until my shift ends," said the blonde skinny nurse.

"Hello," said Alex.

"I just have some paper work for you to fill out," said Amanda. "I have Social Security information, Medical insurance information, your meal plan. Since you had a C-Section it's hospital policy to keep you for four days so you would fill out for lunch and dinner today, then breakfast, lunch and dinner for Monday-Wednesday and just breakfast on Thursday. Your baby is doing fine right now in the NICU and Dr. Suri is keeping an eye on her so as soon as we get the okay we will bring her down here," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she took the paperwork from her. "Do you know how long that will be because my husband hasn't seen her yet."

"I do not know but once she goes into the nursery only you and your husband will be allowed to get her with your hospital bracelets."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Do you have a name for her yet?"

"No. Not yet," said Alex, "we both want to see her and then decide."

"Fair enough," said Amanda. "I'm going to let you go now but I will be back a little while later to check on you but before I go I do need to check your incision."

"Okay," said Alex as Amanda walked over to her.

Amanda lifted Alex's gown and looked at her incision. "Everything is looking good," she said as she put her gown down.

"Thank-you," said Alex as her mom walked in with the food.

"I will be back in a couple hours to check on you," said Amanda before she walked out of the room.

Once she left the room Sylvia handed out the food and they sat and ate breakfast together. When they were finished Alex decided to get some rest so she went to sleep. While she was sleeping Dave and Sylvia sat in complete silence until Dave called Mel and Donna to tell them that Alex had the baby and what was going on with her. He told them he would call them when it would be okay for them to visit because they both wanted to come see the baby. When he got off the phone with them he looked through the paperwork they had given Alex to fill out. He figured he would help her out and fill out the medical insurance information. He filled everything out but her first name and middle name. He then called Randy and Sam to let them know that the baby was born and he called some of his friends from WWE to tell them the good news. While he was calling people Sylvia decided she would call some family to let them know that she was finally a Grandma and the baby had arrived.

After about two hours of sleep Alex woke up. "Good morning, Beautiful," said Dave. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," said Alex.

"You had a long night," said Dave.

"Yep," said Alex.

"I filled out some of the paper work for you and I told my mom about the baby. I also told Mel and I called Randy and Sam. My mom and Mel are already asking when they can come see her."

"When I can see her," said Alex. "I only got to see her for a few minutes before they took her away."

"Well, hopefully they'll bring her to us soon," said Dave.

"I hope. I just want to hold my baby," said Alex trying to situate herself to be comfortable. "And I hurt so bad."

"You will," said Sylvia. "C-Sections are the hardest thing to come back from."

"I need to use the bathroom," she said. "Dave, can you help me up. I'm so sore I don't want to move."

"Sure, Alex," he said. He got up and carefully helped Alex out of the bed. He helped her into the bathroom and when she was finished he helped her back over to the bed.

"Thanks, Baby," she said.

"No problem," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Alex.

When the door opened the incubator was pushed in by Dr. Suri and Amanda followed closely behind. "Good morning, Alex! I have someone here that would like to see you."

"Lil' Homie," said Alex with a smile as Dr. Suri pushed it over to the bed.

She took the baby out of the incubator and handed her to Alex and said, "She did have a mini stroke during the labor process and we are worried about the lack of oxygen it could cause some delays in her. I don't' want to frighten you but she could be delayed because she did have a lack of oxygen to her brain for quite some time. As for the hole in her heart we examined her and it's just a murmur. It should clear up on its own by the time she is a year old. It is perfectly normal. Other than that she's breathing perfectly now and she seems to be very healthy so we're taking her out of the NICU."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Dr. Suri. "She is a beautiful baby."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she looked down at the tiny infant in her arms. "Hey, Princess. I've waited so long to meet you. You're just as beautiful as I imagined even more beautiful than that. You kept Mommy awake and busy for 15 hours but it was all worth it." She leaned down and kissed the infant after her mom took a picture of her holding the baby.

"Alexandra," said Dr. Suri, "she's probably hungry. We want you to try to breast feed her."

"I don't want to breast feed her," said Alex.

"It's just a trial experiment if you don't like it we can give her the formula the hospital provides."

"Okay," said Alex. She did what the doctor told her and attempted to breast feed the baby but she didn't want to. It hurt her too much so she said, "I don't want to do this. It hurts too much. I just want to give her formula."

"Okay," said Dr. Suri after she saw the tears forming in Alex's eyes from the pain. Amanda put a nipple on a small bottle of formula and handed it to Alex.

Alex gave the baby the bottle but she wouldn't take it. Alex tried a couple more times but she wouldn't take it. "She's not taking it," said Alex. "and she wouldn't latch on when I tried to breast feed her either. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Alexandra, she may not be ready to eat but you tried. When she's ready to eat she will let you know," said Dr. Suri.

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome. Congratulations, Alexandra. She is beautiful."

"Thank-you, Dr. Suri."

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone now.. If she starts to fuss try giving her the formula again," said Dr. Suri.

"Okay," said Alex.

"Have a good day," she said.

"Thank-you. You too," said Alex.

Dr. Suri walked out of the room while Amanda stayed behind to explain where everything was on the incubator for Alex and Dave. After she showed them where everything was she left the room. "She is a big baby," said Dave.

"8lbs 2oz.," said Alex. "Now I know why I ate so much but isn't it funny that when I try to feed her she won't eat but when she was in my stomach she ate ALL the time."

"Alexandra, it's very rare for babies to take to a bottle or the breast this soon after birth."

"It's been almost 5 hours," said Alex. "She should want to eat."

"Unless they were feeding her in the NICU," said Sylvia.

"I guess that makes sense," said Alex. "Look at her, Dave, she's beautiful."

Dave moved closer to the bed, looked down at the baby, smiled and said, "she is very beautiful. She looks just like Athena. We did good work." He continued smiling down at his daughter and reached over and touched her chin. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Alex with a smile. She carefully handed the baby to Dave and he gently took her in his arms. He was looking down at her playing with her and smiling at her. Alex looked at him with a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"You look good holding a baby," she said.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "And she has a head full of black hair. She is so beautiful. She definitely has my nose. Hey, Princess, welcome to the world. Daddy is so sorry he missed it all but I do want you to know I love you very much. Look at you with your little fingers and your little toes. I love her little lips. She has my mouth too," said Dave with the biggest smile on his face.

"Dave, I think she's pretty much you. She is not me at all," said Alex.

"I think you might be right," said Dave smiling, "And she's a Father's Day Baby."

"Oh yeah," said Alex. "Happy Father's Day. I guess you got the best present in the world."

"I definitely did. I couldn't have asked for a better present. She's perfect," he said. The baby moved a little bit and let out a small cry. "Okay. Now I think she's hungry," said Dave as he handed her back to Alex. "You should try to feed her," he said handing her the bottle.

"Okay," said Alex. She took the bottle and began to feed the baby. "I think she needs a name."

"She does," said Dave.

"As much as I LOVE the name Olivia.. I think she looks more like a Chelsea. What do you think?"

"I think she's a Chelsea," said Dave. "I love the name Olivia but I just don't think it fits her. So you want Chelsea?"

"Yeah and plus we will always be remembered of the night she was made."

"And what a beautiful night that was.. That night will never be forgotten," said Dave with a smile.

"What night are you talking about?" asked Sylvia.

"The night she was made," said Dave.

"Oh," said Sylvia. "I don't want to hear about it."

"Okay," said Dave. "So Chelsea Alexandra?"

"Chelsea Alexandra Bautista," said Alex with a smile. "I like that."

"Me too," said Dave smiling back. "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

"Mother, did you want to hold her?" asked Alex. "You're itching to hold her. I can see it."

"Please," said Sylvia with a smile. Alex handed Chelsea to her mom and then gave her the bottle for her to finish feeding her. "Well, Hello there Chelsea. I'm your grandma. You're such a beautiful baby. I'm going to spoil you and love you so much." Alex smiled at her mom. She could tell that she was a proud grandma. Despite the fact Alex couldn't stand her mother she hoped that she would be a better grandma than she was a mom.

"Well," said Dave, "I'll tell you one thing. We make pretty babies."

"Yes we do," said Alex. "But Chelsea is the first and last baby. Labor is too much and I can't go through it again."

"I bet," said Dave. "You're a tiny girl and then to have an 8lb baby press against your spinal cord for as long as she did I can only imagine the pain you must be feeling."

"It hurts but it was all worth it in the end," she said. "And by the way. Congratulations, Daddy."

"Thank-you," he said kissing her lips, "and congratulations to you too, Mommy."

About 2 hours later Mel, Donna and Athena showed up to see the baby. When they walked into the room the first thing Athena said was, "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

"Thank-you, Athena," he said hugging her. "So are you ready to meet your baby sister?"

"Yes!" she said with a smile.

Dave walked over to the incubator and took Chelsea out. He walked her over to Athena and said, "This is your baby sister, Chelsea Alexandra Bautista."

"She is so pretty, Dad. She looks like I did when I was a baby."

"Yes she does," said Dave.

"Oh my god," said Donna, "she is beautiful. Look at that head full of black hair. She is just beautiful. Mini Dave right there. It amazes me how much she looks like Dave did when he was a baby."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she ate her lunch.

"So we came in the middle of lunchtime?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"How was it?"

"Mel, I never want to go through that again. I am so sore right now it's not even funny. And they did try to get me to breast feed but I wouldn't. It hurt too much."

"Just wait until your 3rd day. You don't know what pain is yet."

"That's something to look forward to," she said.

"I'm just warning you now," she said. "So you had to have a C-Section?"

"Yeah. If I didn't she wouldn't have made it. They got her out just in time."

"That's good," said Mel. "She is beautiful." She looked at Donna holding Chelsea and then said, "Can I hold my niece?"

"I don't want to give her up," said Donna. "It's been so long since there was a baby in the family. I really don't' want to give her up. But I guess you can hold her," she said handing her to Mel.

"Hello, Chelsea," said Mel. "You are so pretty and you're such a happy baby. She's definitely an Asian baby. I never knew that a half Asian man could have a baby that looks almost fully Asian."

"The Asian gene is strong," said Dave.

"I see that," said Mel. "Congratulations you two… And Alex you do know Michelle won the guess the baby's birthday game right?"

"It is June 18th isn't it? Wow.. And I'm pretty sure she took a lucky guess."

"A really lucky guess. I thought she was coming yesterday."

"We all did," said Alex, "but no she came today."

"On Father's Day," added Dave.

"We know," said Alex with a smile. "He will not let go of that Father's Day thing."

"It's exciting," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex. "I'm just joking with you."

"Alex, can I hold the baby?" asked Athena.

"Of course you can," said Alex. "Get to know your baby sister."

"Okay," said Athena as Mel handed the baby to her.

"Hold her head," said Alex.

"I got her," said Athena with a smile on her face. "Hi, Chelsea. I am your big sister Athena. I'm going to play with you and teach you how to play soccer. I'm going to be the best big sister ever. I love you, Chelsea," said Athena as she kissed her forehead. It was nice to see Athena take so well to the baby. Dave was expecting a lot worse but since they were 11 years apart they hoped Athena was mature enough to handle being a big sister. While Athena was holding the baby Sylvia snapped a picture of Dave, Alex, Athena and Chelsea all together. Everyone agreed that they looked like a happy family but if they knew what was to come for them… they wouldn't be so happy as they were in that family portrait.

***A/N: Dave and Alex seem really excited over Chelsea. And AThena loves her but not everything is always going to be so happy as I stated in the chapter. Even Sylvia was being polite.. that's pretty good for her. Chelsea just has a heart murmur, she had a mini stroke and they fear she's going to be delayed because of the lack of oxygen to her brain... if they only knew.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	102. Chapter 102

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

A few days later Alex was waiting at the hospital for Dave to come pick her and Chelsea up. Alex couldn't wait to get home because she missed sleeping in her own bed and being with her family. "Your Daddy is going to be here soon," said Alex to the baby. "And you get to go home and see your beautiful nursery. You're going to love it." Alex took Chelsea out of the incubator and started to get her dressed. "All right. I never did this before so you're going to need to bare with me," she said pulling out a pink short sleeved bodysuit with polka dots and pink pants to match it. She laid Chelsea down on the hospital bed. She removed the blanket from around Chelsea and took off the hospital onesie she had been wearing. Chelsea let out a loud cry and began squealing. "What did I do? I'm sorry," said Alex. "I'm sorry," she said putting the bodysuit over Chelsea's head as carefully as she could. She snapped the bottom of it while Chelsea continued to squeal. Alex had made her very unhappy while changing her clothes and as she screamed Alex grew more and more nervous. She was scared she had hurt her while getting her dressed. "It's okay, Chelsea," said Alex putting her pants on. "I'm almost done," she said as she put a pink cap on Chelsea's head. She picked up the crying baby and said, "Shhh. It's okay. Mommy's all done. It's all right." She rocked her back and forth but her crying continued. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" asked Alex not knowing what Chelsea wanted. She grabbed the small bottle of formula and put a nipple on it and then sat down to feed it to Chelsea. She refused to eat it and continued crying. "I don't know what you want, Chelsea." Alex was growing frustrated because she didn't know what was going on with the baby or why she kept crying so she grabbed the pacifier and gave it to her. Chelsea stopped crying immediately. "Thank-you," said Alex as she laid her inside the incubator so she could pack up some more things in her hospital bag.

While she was packing the nurse came in to check on them one more time before they left. "Good morning, Alex and Chelsea."

"Hey," said Alex.

"I just wanted to give you your discharge papers and to go over a few things with you."

"Okay," said Alex as she zipped up her bag.

"Chelsea should receive sponge baths until the rest of her umbilical cord falls off. That could take 3-4 weeks. You and your husband will need to continue giving her breathing treatments every night. It's a precaution we would like for you to take. It helps clear out her lungs and keep her breathing regular. Also you are to take it as easy as possible. No lifting more than 10 lbs and you have to get enough rest. Chelsea seems to be on a schedule of eating every 2-2 ½ hours so you should stick to that schedule."

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you," she said signing the discharge paper.

"And before you go the hospital gives all new mothers a box of the little formula bottles we've been using for the baby and a care basket for the baby. It includes; baby powder, baby shampoo, baby lotion, a rubber ducky, baby soap, Q-tips and a pacifier. And here are her footprints and the announcement of her birth in the hospital."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she looked at the certificate that read Chelsea Alexandra Bautista born June 18th in the Lincoln Hospital at 5:40 a.m. 8 lbs 2 oz and 20 inches with Chelsea's little footprints underneath. Alex smiled at the certificate and put it into Chelsea's baby book. "She's been refusing food today," said Alex.

"I noticed that. She may not be hungry but please when you get home try your best to feed her."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Well, it was fun being your nurse. I hope you have a good day. Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Amanda."

"And Bye, Chelsea," said the nurse as she touched the sleeping baby's soft arm. "She's so cute!"

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said before she left the room.

Shortly after the nurse left Dave walked into the room. "Where are my girls?"

"Shh.. She's sleeping," said Alex. "It took you long enough to get here. Where were you?"

"Trying to get the car seat base in the car. It took me 45 minutes to get it secured. I'm sorry. Are you allowed to leave?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I just signed my discharge papers. I am so ready to get home."

"I'm ready to have you home," said Dave with a smile. "What's all this stuff?" he asked looking at the balloons and gifts Alex had gotten from friends.

"Those are gifts people brought with them when they came to visit me and Chelsea."

"I see," he said.

"And the hospital gave me that gift basket and some formula for her but she's not eating today. She hasn't eaten one time today so when we get home we have to at least get her to eat a little bit."

"Why isn't she eating?" asked Dave in a concerned tone.

"I don't know. I don't' even know why she cries half the time. I was trying to get her dressed earlier and she was crying like it was the end of the world. I didn't know what I did to her. Did I hurt her?"

"I don't think you hurt her she was probably tired," said Dave as he looked at his sleeping daughter. "It's been a long time since I had to do this. I don't remember anything."

"Well, I don't know anything so I guess we're learning together," said Alex.

"I guess we are," said Dave. "Okay so how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" asked Alex.

"Leave the hospital," said Dave. "I can carry the baby in the car seat and do you want to be pushed out in a wheel chair?"

"Yeah. I am in a tremendous amount of pain, Dave. It hurts so bad."

"Okay, So let me get Chelsea in the car seat and then I'll find Amanda to help us."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I just don't want to wake her up," said Dave. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah.. She's quiet now," said Alex, "but once you wake her up she will fill the room with her screams."

"I know.. That's why I'm scared to pick her up," said Dave looking over the incubator. Chelsea was laying in there sleeping so peacefully. She had one hand up by her cheek and the other hand down by her side. "I think I can do this," he said as he gently put his hands under the baby. He gently lifted her up making sure he had her head. He carefully placed her in the car seat. As he was strapping her in the seat she stirred a little bit and let out a little groan but she never woke up she just continued sleeping. "Whew," said Dave. "That was close."

"I know," said Alex. "But look at her," she said wrapping her arm around Dave's waist. "She looks so precious."

"Yes, she does," he said with a smile wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders. "And look she didn't get my head like Randy and John were saying and she has a lot of hair. She's not bald."

"I know," said Alex. "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is," he said as he kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"All right. I'm going to go get Amanda to wheel you out.

"Okay," said Alex as she sat down on the bed next to the baby's car seat. She needed to sit down because she was still in a lot of pain from the C-Section. She never experienced pain that bad since she was stabbed in her side.

Meanwhile, Dave was out near the nurse's station to find Amanda. He was waiting before he spotted her. He walked over to her and said, "Hey, Amanda."

"Hey, Dave," she said with a smile.

"Do you think you could wheel Alex out to the car while I carry the baby and some of the stuff she got?"

"Of course I can," she said. "Your baby is adorable by the way."

"Thank-you," said Dave with a smile.

"You know Angie is working today," she said.

"Angie is working?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. She's with pediatrics today though," said Amanda.

"Oh. Okay," said Dave. "She doesn't know I'm here does she?"

"She doesn't know you're here but she knows your wife had a baby. I mean your daughter was the only Baby Girl Bautista in the hospital. I guess she put two and two together."

"Oh," said Dave. "How is she doing?"

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

"Because I don't think today is a good day for a reunion," said Dave.

"I guess not," said Amanda. "She's doing good. She's still in remission and Shawn is doing good too. He just turned 3 in March. He's starting to look a lot like you. And he's so smart," she said.

"Amanda, I don't' want to hear about Shawn. Angie and me had an agreement. I'm not in his life and if I can't be in his life I don't want to hear about him."

"Dave, he's your son," said Amanda as they walked back to the room.

"Shh. Keep it down. Alex might hear you."

"Alex doesn't know?"

"No. I don't think she needs to know. I have no reason to tell her. I'm not in Shawn's life so Alex doesn't need to know."

"Well, then you should know.. Shawn is here with Angie too," said Amanda.

"Really?"

"Yes," said Amanda. "She brought him with her today since she's just working at the nurse's station in pediatrics."

"Oh," said Dave. "Look let's not talk about it anymore. I just want to get my wife and my daughter home."

"Okay," said Amanda, "but you should stop to see him before you leave."

"No. I'm good. This is my life now," said Dave.

"All right," said Amanda outside Alex's door. They walked into the room and Alex got into the wheel chair and held some of the gifts on her lap while Amanda pushed her out to the car and Dave grabbed the car seat and Alex's hospital bag and headed for the car.

Dave had the car parked up front so he grabbed Alex's gifts and her bag and put them in the trunk of the car. While he was putting things in the car Angie was out front playing with Shawn on her lunch break. He was playing with a ball and it rolled over toward Alex. Alex's wheelchair stopped the ball and Shawn walked over with Angie following behind him. Alex picked up the ball and handed it to him. "Here you go, Sweetie," she said with a smile.

"What do you say, Shawn?" said Angie.

"Tank-you," he said with a smile.

"Your son is cute," said Alex.

"Thank-you," said Angie. "Well, my lunch break is over. I have to go back inside Have a good day."

"You too," said Alex. Alex hadn't even realized she had just been talking to Dave's ex-wife and she hadn't realized that Shawn was Dave's son. Dave didn't even know that Alex was talking to Angie because he was putting the stuff in the car.

By the time Dave turned around Angie and Shawn had already gone inside. "All right, let me see if I can get this car seat in the base. I had one hell of a time getting it off.. I hope I can get it on." He picked up Chelsea's car seat and the tiny infant was still sound asleep. Dave tried latching it on to the base but he couldn't do it. He tried several times but he couldn't get it to lock. He was growing frustrated by his fourth attempt. "Damn it!" he said. "I can't do this. Why is it so f**king hard to get a car seat to lock onto a base."

"Dave, your language. Not in front of the baby."

"I'm sorry," he said, "but this is pissing me off."

"Let me help you," she said slowly getting out of the wheel chair.

"Careful, Alex, don't you hurt yourself," he said.

"I'll be all right," she said getting into the car to put the car seat in. "You just have to have patience," she said pushing it down tightly to make it click. "See? It's in."

"I knew that," said Dave, "I was just seeing if you did."

"Yeah. I bet," said Alex with a smile.

"I did," he said smiling back. "I just wanted to make sure you knew how to do it." He said opening the car door for her.

"Right, Baby, whatever you say."

"I did," he said with a slick smile on his face before he shut the door. He walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the driver's seat and drove them home.

When Dave pulled into the driveway of their home Alex was never so happy to see her home. They both got out of the car, Dave grabbed the gifts and Alex's hospital bag while Alex grabbed Chelsea's car seat. They walked up to the front door and when Dave opened the door Alex walked in with Chelsea and said, "Well, Chelsea, this is your home. Welcome home."

"She's so thrilled she's asleep," said a familiar voice.

"Randy!" said Alex with a big smile on her face as she saw him sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Alex," he said with a smile as he got up and walked over to her. "Congratulations," he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore but glad to be home."

"I bet," said Randy. "Let me see my goddaughter. I heard she was beautiful."

"All right," said Alex walking to the living room with the baby. "Where's Sam?"

"She's back in Missouri. She had to work. I just decided to come visit for a day to see the baby."

"Oh," said Alex putting the car seat down on the couch and removing the blanket from the top of it.

"Aw, she is adorable," said Randy. "She looks like Dave. Lucky for her she's not bald."

"I'm not bald idiot. I get my hair shaved off," said Dave.

"Whatever makes you feel better at night, Dave."

"Alex, will you tell him you like me better with my hair shaved so that is why I keep it shaven?"

"He's right. I like him better bald."

"Okay, Alex," said Randy with a smile. "Can I hold her?"

"If you're willing to deal with her crying," said Alex.

"She'll be fine," said Randy. "I've waited so long to hold my goddaughter. I don't think I can wait another minute."

"Go ahead," said Alex.

"Sweet," said Randy as he undid the buckles securing Chelsea in the car seat. He gently picked her up and said, "Hey, Chelsea, I'm your Uncle Randy. I'm not really an Uncle but since I'm your godfather I figured I'd call myself Uncle Randy. I don't know. You can call me what you want. I have waited so long to see you. I remember the day your mommy told me she was pregnant with you. I was so happy and then when they asked me to be your godfather I felt blessed. You're such a beautiful baby and you got lucky because you got the hair your daddy loss."

"Randy!" said Dave. "Alex, how come when I want to pick her up it's 'the baby is sleeping' but when Randy wants to pick her up it's 'go ahead'?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex. "He is her Godfather. He won't get to see her that much."

"Okay," said Dave. "I get it. He's the Godfather. I'm sorry the rules are different."

"Dave, I went through 15 hours of labor, had a C-section and just spent 4 days in the hospital. Today is not the day to piss me off so check your little attitude and change it."

"I don't have an attitude. I'm just asking why the rules are different when it comes to Randy. You think I don't want to hold my baby too?"

"I know you do but you will see her all the time. Stop being a baby. Randy won't get to see her all the time."

"But what about when I work?" asked Dave, "then I won't see her."

"Dave, you have two weeks with her. Stop making a big deal out of nothing."

"I'm not making a big deal. I'm just saying. When I want to hold the baby when she's sleeping you always tell me no but Randy can?"

"Dave, stop crying about it," said Alex. "It's not that big of a deal. Stop trying to start a fight. We have company."

"If it's that much trouble," said Randy, "I'll just put her in the play pen."

"Yes. Please do that," said Dave.

"Randy, you don't have to," said Alex. "If you want to hold her you can hold her."

"Or you can put her in the play pen," said Dave.

"I said he can hold her," said Alex.

"And I said he can put her in the playpen," said Dave.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Alex.

"I think that would be best," said Dave.

"Randy, we'll be right back," said Alex, "can you keep an eye on her for us?"

"Sure," said Randy.

Dave and Alex walked into the kitchen. "Dave, what is the matter with you?" asked Alex. "Why are you acting like you're jealous of Randy."

"I'm not acting like I'm jealous of anyone," he said.

"Are you sure because you're making a big deal out of nothing. How often is Randy going to see Chelsea in the next couple months?"

"Not a lot," said Dave.

"And how often are you going to see her in the next couple months?"

"Almost everyday," said Dave.

"So you will have plenty of time to hold her and play with her. Let her Uncle Randy spend some time with her."

"But I haven't seen her for 4 days. I want to spend a little time with her," said Dave.

"I know you do but just let Randy have some time with her. Okay?"

"I guess," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm acting like a jerk."

"It's okay," said Alex, "and I'm sorry I snapped on you. I'm just really tired. I haven't slept much in the last few days."

"Oh," said Dave. "Why don't you get some rest? I will take care of everything."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure," he said. "You look tired. You have bags under your eyes and you look like you had a rough couple nights so why don't you go to sleep and let Randy and me handle the baby?"

"Are you sure you two can handle Chelsea?"

"I'm sure," said Dave. "I do have two other kids. I can handle a newborn baby. She pretty much sleeps all the time right?"

Alex let out a laugh and said, "if that's what you want to think."

"Alex, she's a baby. She's 4 days old. I think Randy and me got this. You just get some sleep."

"All right. As long as you're sure then okay."

"I'm sure," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really want you to get some rest. Randy and me have it all under control."

"All right. Thanks, Baby," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed her lips.. "now get some rest."

"I'll see you in a little bit," she said as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said before she walked upstairs to her room. She was looking forward to getting some sleep. She just hoped that Dave knew how to handle everything and that everything would be all right.

Once she was upstairs Dave walked into the living room and said, "Well, Randy, we're on baby duty. Alex is getting some sleep."

"We're what now?" asked Randy.

***a/n: Chelsea is home.. but she's not eating. Alex is nervous about being a mom. Angie was working in the same hospital Alex had the baby. Alex was talking to Angie and Dave's son but she had no idea. Dave did his best to avoid Angie and Shawn. He refuses to hear anything about him. Alex and Dave had a little argument...because Dave is jealous of Randy holding Chelsea. Just remember Dave's jealousy about the baby holding for later in the story. And don't you just love how Dave volunteered Randy to help with Chelsea? So what did you think please review. **

***Chapter 103: Dave and RAndy take care of Chelsea while she sleeps and Dave and Alex celebrate their one year wedding anniversary. **


	103. Chapter 103

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

"We're on baby duty," said Dave again.

"Dave, I don't know anything about babies," said Randy as he laid a sleeping Chelsea in the play pen.

"Well, I know some stuff about them but not too much."

"Where did Alex go?"

"She went to get some sleep. She hasn't slept for a couple days and she's in a lot of pain from the C-Section. I told her to take a break and we would handle things."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Randy.

"It can't be that bad," said Dave sitting down on the couch. "All she does is sleep."

"Okay," said Randy sitting down next to him. "Where are your other kids?"

"Keilani is Orlando with her mother and Athena is staying at a friend's house. And my mom is at work in case you were going to ask that too."

"So we're on our own with Chelsea?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"This should be fun," he said as Dave flipped on the TV.

"So you want a beer or anything?" asked Dave.

"Dave, I am not about to drink alcohol when I'm helping you take care of your 4 day old baby. Alex would kill me and I'm sure she would kill you too if she knew you were planning on drinking while taking care of the baby."

"It's just one. It takes a lot more than one to f**k me up. I'm going to get one. Do you want one or not?"

"No thank-you," said Randy.

"I'll be right back," said Dave as he went to get his beer. Randy just shook his head because he knew if Alex found out she would not be happy at all. He couldn't even believe that Dave was willing to drink while taking care of the baby in the first place. He didn't understand why it couldn't wait but it was Dave so he wasn't going to ask. Dave came back into the living room with his beer and sat down on the couch and said, "Yeah. I haven't had sex in a while so..the beer is making up for it."

"Isn't that displacement?" asked Randy.

"I guess," said Dave. "I'm not minding it at all," he said with a smirk. "Plus I don't' have wrestling so I am having sex withdraw and wrestling withdraw it's a little hard."

"You're an idiot," said Randy. "Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"A few times," said Dave as he took a swig of his beer. "That is good."

Randy just shook his head and said, "I'm glad I'm not going to be you when Alex wakes up and finds out you were drinking while taking care of Chelsea."

"Like I said I will be fine."

"Whatever you say," said Randy. "So what was the birth like?"

"It was okay," said Dave. He didn't want to tell Randy the truth about how he passed out from the sight of blood so he just wanted to say it was okay.

"Is it as bad as John says it is? Because he has me scared. He said watching Mel give birth was amazing but it was disgusting at the same time."

"It is kind of disgusting but it's still amazing to see the birth of your child."

"Okay," said Randy.

"So how are things going on RAW?"

"Pretty good," said Randy, "we miss you though. How is Smackdown?"

"It sucks. I literally hate it. Everyone is gunning for me."

"I heard," said Randy. "I remember being on Smackdown. I never want to go back there again."

"But being on Smackdown gets me away from Paul. He used to be a pretty cool guy until he married the WWE Princess. Now the guy is a prick and he is involved in the backstage politics trying to run shit. If he wants the title put on his waist he gets it. I guess f**king the boss' daughter every night has its perks and it's even better when he keeps knocking her up."

"I know exactly what you mean. Why do you think Mark and Paul are on different shows? Their egos are too big so they clash."

"I know. And people say I'm bad. I'm no where near as bad as those two."

"But see the difference with Mark and Paul is Mark is a veteran. He earned his spot in the company. Paul well he took the easy way out and banged the boss' daughter."

"Exactly," said Dave. "At least I have respect for Mark."

"Me too," said Randy. "So I heard Steph came to visit Alex in the hospital?"

"Yeah. Alex wasn't exactly thrilled. Alex isn't exactly a fan of the McMahon family right now."

"I know," said Randy as Chelsea started to cry. She didn't start out with a soft cry either. She began with her loud squeal letting Randy and Dave know she was awake. "There you go, Man. You better get on that."

"I'm going," said Dave as he got up and walked over to the play pen. "It's okay, Chelsea," he said picking her up. "It's okay," he said as she continued to cry. "Are you hungry, Princess.. Daddy's going to feed you. It's all right," he said rocking her back and forth. "In that box are little formula bottles and a nipple.. Can you get me a bottle of formula and a nipple please?"

"Sure," said Randy as he got up and walked over to the fireplace. He got in the box and grabbed a bottle and a nipple for Dave. He opened it and tightly put the nipple on as Chelsea continued to scream. "Well, she is a LOUD baby," said Randy handing the bottle to Dave.

"She's probably hungry," said Dave sitting down and putting the bottle into her mouth. She latched on immediately and began to eat.

"I'd say she's hungry," said Randy.

"She hasn't eaten all day. Alex said she wouldn't eat for her."

"Oh," said Randy, "but she sure is eating now."

"I know," said Dave. "And I hate these bottles because I have no idea how much 2 oz is."

"Why 2 oz.?"

"Because that's when she needs to be burped," said Dave as he took the bottle out of Chelsea's mouth. She began to cry as Dave looked at the bottle. "That looks like 2 oz." He sat Chelsea up and started to burp her.

"Shouldn't you have a burp cloth?" asked Randy.

"I should but they're up in the nursery," he said as Chelsea burped and spit up on Dave's pants. "I should have used the burp cloth. Shit," he said as Chelsea started crying again. Dave laid her back down and began feeding her some more. He continued feeding her until she finished the bottle. It made him happy that she finally ate something. "Very good, Chelsea," he said. "Very good." He laid the empty bottle down on the coffee table.

"Hey, Chelsea," said Randy. "She is a cute baby."

"Thank-you," said Dave. "She gets her looks from me."

"I said she was cute. I didn't say you were."

"Shut up, Randy," he said. "Chelsea, say, 'but Uncle Randy, I look like my daddy. He gave me my good looks.'"

"But you're a lot cuter than your daddy," said Randy.

"All right. I'll give you that one." Just as he said that Chelsea threw up the formula she had just eaten. It was all over her and all over Dave. "Chelsea. Come on now," said Dave. He didn't have anything to wipe her off with so he took his shirt to wipe it off. "I guess I need to go change you now," he said getting up from the couch. He walked up the stairs followed by Randy and into the nursery. "Okay. I have no idea what to do right now."

"Um. Change her clothes," said Randy, "and you might want to change her diaper while you're at it."

"I don't know how to change a diaper," said Dave.

"How do you not know how to change a diaper?"

"Because I never did that with Keilani or Athena," he said. "Glenda always did that."

Randy shook his head and said, "unbelievable. I got this watch out." Dave moved out of his way as he quickly changed Chelsea's diaper. He just took her clothes off so she could be changed and she was screaming as she laid there in her diaper. "Dave, hurry up and get her some clothes. She doesn't like being undressed." Dave rushed around to find something for her to put on so he just grabbed a brown body suit with pink on the neckline, and sleeves that said I love my daddy in multicolor. He handed it to Randy and he quickly put it on her. Randy then grabbed a blanket from the crib and wrapped Chelsea up in it. "Rule number 1.. Babies like to be wrapped up in a blanket at all times because it reminds them of their mother's womb. They like to be snuggled up," he said picking her up off the changing table.

"Okay," said Dave. He had no idea what Randy was talking about. It was all new to him and he wasn't sure what he was doing. Randy took Chelsea downstairs while Dave quietly went into the bedroom to change his clothes without waking Alex up. When he was finished he went back downstairs to help Randy out with Chelsea but Randy seemed to have it all under control. He was laying down on the couch watching some kid show with Chelsea laying on his chest trying to sleep. "Aren't we just Mr. Mom?" asked Dave.

"Shh," said Randy. "I think she's about ready to go to sleep."

"Sorry," said Dave. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know," said Randy. "I was just flipping through stations and found this. I think it's Barney.. He's that big purple dinosaur right?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "Do I look like I watch Barney everyday in my life?"

"You better get used to it," said Randy. "Your life is changed forever. No more partying it up with the boys, no more drinking alcohol to the point of intoxication, goodbye ESPN and hello Playhouse Disney. You have a baby in the house now.. Yours and Alex's lives were R-rated and x-rated at times but now… your lives are going to be G-rated," said Randy.

"I know," said Dave. He never really thought about all of that. Him and Alex had had some wild times but those days of being wild were over now that Chelsea had arrived. He knew he wouldn't be able to go out partying anymore and everything would start becoming kid friendly around the Bautista house. It kind of bummed him out. He wasn't ready for the change and he was wondering if Alex was ready for the change. He thought about everything Randy said for the rest of the day and he thought about it for the next couple of days. The changes had already started taking place. Him and Alex barely got any sleep because Chelsea kept them up all night and no matter what every time she ate she would throw it all back up again. He never really expected being a father of a newborn again would be so tough. He couldn't have been farther from the truth, it was a tough experience that was going to take some getting used to. A LOT of getting used to.

The day of Alex's and Dave's first wedding anniversary came a couple days after Randy said the things he did about changes. Dave knew Alex didn't want to go out anywhere to eat or go dancing because she was still recovering from the C-section. Alex was in a great amount of pain and all she could do was take it easy. Dave didn't just want them laying around the house all night not doing anything so he decided to make plans for them at home. He was planning on cooking her a nice romantic dinner and then watch a movie with her. Donna had volunteered to keep an eye on Chelsea so Dave and Alex could enjoy their night but he figured he would at least try to get her out of the house. If that didn't work he would go with the plan of staying in. Alex was sitting in the living room feeding Chelsea when Dave walked in with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate behind his back. "Happy Anniversary, Baby," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. Happy Anniversary," she said. She didn't sound too thrilled as she said it either.

"You don't sound very happy," said Dave.

"Well, Dave, I was up all night excuse me if I'm not thrilled. Chelsea seems to have her days and nights mixed up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alex," he said. "I got you these for our anniversary. There's more to come but that has to wait till later," he said pulling out the white roses he had gotten her and the box of chocolates.

"They're beautiful," said Alex with a smile. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight? This is our one year wedding anniversary after all."

"I don't have the ambition. I feel so ragged and tired. I'm sorry if I look like crap but I just don't have the time to get dressed up."

"You look beautiful," said Dave as he sat down beside her, "And no matter what you look like you will ALWAYS be beautiful to me."

"Thanks," she said as she sat Chelsea up to burp her. "Why is it so much work having a newborn? Mel makes it look easy and so does Rosalia but here I am struggling. I suck as a mom."

"Alex, you're not a bad mom. It's always tough in the beginning. You'll get used to it," said Dave. "Just relax."

"I'm trying," she said as she continued to burp Chelsea.

"Still hurting?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Not as much but I still hurt," said Alex as Chelsea spit up everything she just ate. "Thanks, Chels," said Alex. "Why does she do that? I think she throws up more than she digests."

"I don't know. When you go for your one week check up tell the doctor about it. Maybe she's eating too much."

"Eating too much? I don't think she's eating enough," said Alex. "And then she throws it up."

"I don't know. I would talk to the doctor."

"That's what your mom told me," said Alex as she finished cleaning Chelsea off. "Do you feel better now? Do you, Princess?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight? A nice dinner, dancing, a movie fun stuff like that. I don't want to spend it in the house."

"I know, Baby, but you have no idea how exhausted I am and how sore I am," said Alex.

"Come on, Alex, please. For me?" asked Dave. "Chelsea, say, Mommy please go out with daddy tonight. I'll be good for Nana please go out with him. Take some time to get out of the house to have a good anniversary. I'll be fine."

Alex smiled and said, "Fine. We can go out to dinner."

"Whew, I'm glad that worked because I already made reservations for us at 6," he said with a smile.

"And what if I would have said no?" asked Alex with a smile of her own.

"I probably would have gotten down on my knees and begged you," he said. "I'm glad I didn't have to. I wouldn't want our daughter to see that."

"Hmm. Is it too late for me to change my mind? I think it would be funny to see Dave Bautista beg on his knees for a woman to go out with him."

"I wouldn't just beg for any woman.. Just my wife.. My beautiful wife," he said with a smile. "And the mother of my beautiful daughter," he said running his hand over Chelsea's head. "Chelsea, do you want to come to Daddy?"

"Yes, Dave, she does," said Alex as she handed Chelsea to Dave.

"Hey, Princess," he said with a smile as he held Chelsea. "You're such a pretty girl. Yes you are. When you get older I'm going to have to lock you away so that the boys stay away from you. Just like I'm going to need to do with your sister Athena. You're going to be a little heartbreaker. And you have your little footsies out. You want to play a game?" he asked as he started playing with her toes, "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, but this little piggy cried wee wee wee all the way home," he said with a big smile on his face. Alex smiled as she watched Dave play with Chelsea. It was one of the cutest things she had seen Dave do. For someone that was so scared of babies he was doing a marvelous job with their daughter and she couldn't complain except there were times when he pushed diaper changes and feedings off onto her.

"You do really good with her," said Alex. "If it didn't hurt so much to have a baby. I would have 3 more kids with you but yeah.. That's never happening."

"So Chelsea is our last?"

"Hell yeah," said Alex, "why do you think I asked for birth control pills again. It isn't happening again. We got one to spoil and that is by far enough for me."

"All right," said Dave, "I guess my dreams of having a son are shot."

"Unless it's a surprise then I would say so," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave, "do you hear this Chelsea? Do you hear this? Mommy said you will never be a big sister. You should say.."

"Don't even try it, Dave, when your boobs hurt as bad as mine and you're in labor for 15 hours you wouldn't want to do it again either."

"I can take care of the sore boobs if you'd like me to," he said with a sly smile.

"Shut up," said Alex, "don't even be a pig."

"I'm sorry. I will refrain from making comments like that. Sorry."

"It's okay, Baby, I still love you. Are you going to be all right with her?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower. I mean since we're going out to eat in a little bit I mines well start getting ready."

"Here we go. The old Alex is back," said Dave with a smile, "but don't worry about it. I'll be fine go do you. I'll stay here and play with my princess."

"All right," said Alex. "I'll be back later."

"Okay," he said with a smile as Alex got up and walked upstairs to start getting ready for their anniversary dinner.

Later that night Dave took Alex to a fancy Italian restaurant. He was doing his best to make everything special for her. It was a big night for them and he just wanted the best for her. They had just ordered a plate of spaghetti to share and were drinking wine. "It feels so good to be able to drink again," said Alex. "I've really missed it. It has been about 9 months."

"I hope you're enjoying it," said Dave, "it costs a fortune."

"You didn't have to bring me here you know," said Alex. "I would have been just fine with a romantic dinner at home and then some cuddling."

"I know but this is our one year wedding anniversary. I wanted to make it special."

"Believe me giving me Chelsea made it all special," said Alex as she took a sip of wine. "I think that was the best gift of all."

"Chelsea was a pretty good gift," said Dave with a smile, "I never knew that a baby would change our lives so much."

"Neither did I," said Alex. "It is so much work. I definitely needed this night to get away from it all."

"See?" said Dave, "I wanted you to enjoy our anniversary and if we would have been home we never would have."

"I guess you're right and this is a really nice restaurant. I'm having a good time. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome. Do you want one of your gifts now or do you want to wait?"

"I'll take one of them now," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said as he reached into his pocket of his black slacks and pulled out a necklace box for Alex. "Happy Anniversary, Alexandra," he said handing her a box.

"More jewelry?" asked Alex with a smile.

"You'll see," said Dave smiling back. "I'm sure you'll like it a lot."

"Thanks," she said as she opened the necklace box. Inside the box was a beautiful pearl necklace. "Dave, it's beautiful. Thank-you so much. I love it."

"I knew you would," said Dave. "Plus I figured you were getting tired of the diamonds and garnets that I went with the pearls instead. And there's a story behind that necklace."

"Okay," said Alex, "I'm listening."

"I will admit I was going to get you another garnet or another diamond but then my mom told me I should go with pearls. I wasn't going to but then I realized pearls are the birthstone of June. I wanted the pearls to remind you of our wedding anniversary and the birth of our baby. That's what they are to represent," said Dave.

"Aw, Dave, that's sweet," said Alex. "I never knew that about Pearls. Thank-you."

"No problem," said Dave. "I love you, Alex and the day you became my wife was one of the best days of my life. You were so beautiful and when you said I do it was music to my ears. I never thought I would be married again after Angie but you came along and you changed my mind. I am so happy everyday I can wake up next you holding you in my arms. You have made my life amazing. So thank-you for a great year and many more after this," he said raising his glass.

"Many more years after this," she said raising her glass and they drank to that toast. Soon after the waiter brought over their spaghetti and they spent some time eating it.

When they finished it Dave said, "And I have one more gift for you."

"Wait, before you do, I have a gift for you," she said reaching into her purse. "It's not exactly a pearl necklace but I think you'll like it."

She pulled out a box and handed it to Dave. Dave smiled as he accepted the gift from his wife. He opened the box exposing a gold necklace with Alex's name engraved in it along with their wedding date and the Bible verse Athena read at their wedding. "I love it, Alex," he said. "Now I will always carry your love with me when I'm away. I love it thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile. "I love you, Baby. Happy Anniversary."

"I love you too, Happy Anniversary," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "Well, I still have one more gift for you. I hope you like it," he said standing up. He motioned for the waiter to come over. The waiter came over and handed Dave a microphone.

"Dave, what are you doing?" asked Alex.

"You'll see," said Dave as the music started to play. He started singing Shania Twain's "You're Still The One." to Alex. It was the song they had first danced to on their wedding night. Alex's eyes began to fill up with tears as he sang. It had a lot more meaning to her now that she had married him and they had a beautiful daughter together. She thought him singing to her was the sweetest gift he could have given her.

When he finished singing Alex stood up and hugged him. "I love you so much, Baby. That was amazing!"

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips passionately.

***A/N: Dave seems a little standoffish at times when it comes to Chelsea. He will play with her and hold her. He will feed her sometimes but he won't change her diaper. Randy showed him and RAndy may have spooked Dave a little bit by saying everything was going to change now but Dave and Randy taking care of Chelsea were pretty cute. And Dave used the word footsie.. wow. He took Alex out for a nice dinner, got her a nice pearl necklace and sang to her. Alex just doesn't know how lucky she is. If they only knew what the future held for them they wouldn't be as happy as they are now.. and Alex said Chelsea is the last baby.. if she only knew.. = ) What did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	104. Chapter 104

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much! **

"Hey, Chelsea," said Athena as she played with Chelsea as she laid on her play mat. It had been a week since she was born so Alex was packing up her diaper bag for them to go to their one week check up. "Alex, she doesn't do anything. She just lays there sucking on her pacifier looking at the ceiling."

"Athena, she's only a week and a day old. That's all she does or she sleeps. When she gets older she'll be more active and then you'll want her to stop," said Alex as she put a blanket in the diaper bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Athena.

"I'm packing a diaper bag for her because I don't know how long we're going to be at the doctors. I have to make sure I have bottles and diapers for her," she said.

"Oh," said Athena shaking a rattle for Chelsea but Chelsea just looked at it. She didn't really do anything. "See, Alex? She's not doing anything."

"She will one day," said Alex, "but right now I have to get Chelsea dressed for her check up.. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure," said Athena getting up off the floor.

"Can you bring her over to me?"

"Uh huh," she said picking her up off the ground. She walked her over to Alex and said, "Here you go, Alex."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she took Chelsea from Athena. "She is not going to like this," she said laying Chelsea down on the couch.

"Why?" asked Athena.

"She doesn't like getting her diaper changed or being naked. It's just not her thing."

"Oh. Are Mel and John coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yep as far as I know," said Alex as she took Chelsea's sleeper off. "Why?"

"Because I like when Mel is here. She's cool."

"She is pretty cool isn't she?"

"Yeah and I like Alyssa," said Athena. "She does more things."

"Well, Alyssa is 4 months older than Chelsea so she would give Chelsea some time," said Alex as Chelsea screamed from not being dressed. "You're okay," she said, "you're okay."

"What's that black thing on her belly button?"

"That's where the umbilical cord was attached. When she was born they cut it off and now we're waiting for that black stuff to fall off," she said putting a new diaper on her.

"Oh," said Athena. "It looks funny."

"It will," said Alex as Chelsea continued to cry. "Can you hand me her pacifier please?"

"Yeah," said Athena as she picked up the pacifier off the coffee table. "Here you go, Alex."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she put it in Chelsea's mouth. "Now that's better," she said as she put on a pink sundress with brown polka dots on it. She put a pink headband in her hair to match. "Don't you look so cute!" said Alex picking her up.

"She looks really cute," said Athena. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Alex as she handed Chelsea to Athena. "Just make sure you hold her head. I'm going to go check on your dad to make sure he's ready."

"Okay," said Athena. "I'll be all right with her."

"Okay," said Alex as she grabbed Chelsea's sleeper and her dirty diaper. She threw the diaper away and took her sleeper up to the nursery and put it in Chelsea's hamper. She walked down to her bed room to see Dave getting dressed. "Are you almost ready, Baby?"

"Yeah," he said putting on a pair of jeans. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Downstairs with Athena. Athena's been helping me out all day," said Alex as she sat down on the bed.

"I bet. She's doing a lot better with Chelsea than I thought."

"Yeah she is," said Alex. "How is Keilani going to act?"

"I don't know," said Dave as he put on a white muscle t-shirt. "If she comes back. I don't know what kind of mind games Glenda is going to play with her and Keilani seems to worship her," he said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah I realized that. It's kind of sad that she worships her like that," said Alex, "but at the same time that's her mother."

"Yeah," said Dave putting on his Timberland boots. "I don't know. I just don't think she's that great at being a mom. If she puts the girls through the hell that she put me through when we were married I can understand why Athena refuses to go to her house. I would refuse too."

"She seems to be doing all right though," said Alex, "She got married again. She can't be that bad."

"Or she can be and her husband is just as bad."

"That may be true," said Alex.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked tying his shoe.

"I still hurt but I'm doing a lot better. I never knew it was going to be so painful," said Alex. "And it's just the incision that hurts. I have to be careful how I sleep.. Well when I do sleep because that's not very often these days."

"I know it's tough," said Dave.

"How can you say it's tough? I don't see you waking up with her ever 2 hours or staying up with her all night.. I do it EVERYNIGHT while you're laying in bed sleeping like a baby," she said. "Don't tell me you think it's tough. When you deal with it all day and all night then tell me it's tough."

"I never hear her cry at night," he said. "I'm such a sound sleeper I never hear her."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," said Alex.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Let's go."

They walked downstairs to see Athena holding Chelsea. "I'll take her now," said Dave as he took Chelsea from Athena, "you go get your shoes on."

"Okay, Dad," said Athena.

"Hello, Princess," said Dave as he looked at her. "Don't you look pretty in that dress? Alex this dress is cute. Where did you get it?"

"My mom got it for me. I love it," said Alex as she put Chelsea's car seat down on the living room floor. "Do you want to put her in it or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it," said Dave as he got down on the floor. He carefully laid Chelsea into the car seat and then carefully buckled her in. "All right, we're ready to go," said Dave picking up the car seat. Athena came running down the stairs so that she could go along. Dave pulled the door shut behind them and wrapped his arm around Alex as they walked to the car. Alex put the diaper bag into the back seat on the floor before Dave put the car seat into the base. "I can do this," he said as he put it in the base. He pushed down on it for it to lock. When he heard the clicking noise he said, "that wasn't so bad. Definitely better than when we brought her home."

"I told you. Patience is the key," said Alex as Dave shut the door. Alex got in the passenger's side as Dave got into the driver's seat and soon they were off for Chelsea's check up.

When they got to the doctor's office the receptionist had Alex fill out some paperwork for Chelsea since it was the first visit while they waited. Dave sat down with Athena and Chelsea to wait for the doctor to call them back. He sat playing with Chelsea as Alex was filling out everything she needed to she got up to take it back over to the receptionist and Dave said, "I'll take it. I know you're still a little sore."

"Thanks, Baby," she said handing him the paperwork. Dave walked it over to the desk and then sat back down with his wife. "I don't know why I have to fill out so much paper work. It's a baby not a loan or anything. Even in the hospital they gave me a lot of paperwork. I couldn't believe it."

"I know," said Dave, "I was surprised at how much needed to be filled out. Social security information is important and I guess medical information is important too."

"Uh yeah. She needs to be covered," said Alex.

"And she was the day she was born," said Dave, "Vince is such a cheap f**k he makes us buy our own insurance. Isn't that some shit?"

"Dave, it makes sense since most of the people employed come from different states. Different states offer different insurances. That's why he does it not because he is cheap."

"I still think he's cheap," said Dave. "But at least we're covered."

"And what happens if you get fired or something like that?"

"Nothing," said Dave, "Since I purchase it on my own we will never lose it unless I don't make the payments."

"Okay," said Alex, "just checking."

"Don't worry about that. We're good," said Dave. "Isn't that right, Chelsea, tell Mommy we're good."

"Chelsea Bautista," called the nurse. Dave picked up the car seat as him, Alex and Athena walked to the back. "How are you today?"

"Good," said Alex with a smile.

"And how is Chelsea?"

"She is doing all right," said Alex.

"Okay," said the nurse. "Follow me to your room and the doctor will be in shortly to check her out."

"Thank-you," said Alex as they followed the nurse to the room. When they got into the room Alex took a seat along with Dave but there was no where for Athena to sit so she sat down on the floor.

"The doctor will be right in. If you could get Chelsea into just her diaper that would be great."

"Are you ready for some screaming?" asked Alex. "she doesn't like being undressed."

"That's normal," said the nurse. "We won't mind."

"Okay," said Alex as she took the dress off of Chelsea. As soon as the dress was off Chelsea began screaming so Alex put the pacifier in her mouth again.

"You're going to get her addicted to that thing," said Dave.

"As long as it keeps her quiet for now it's fine."

"Okay," said Dave. "Don't say I didn't warn you when she's 3 years old running around with a pacifier in her mouth."

"I'll break the habit when she's 6 months to a year old," said Alex as she cradled Chelsea in her arms to keep her warm. The doctor's office had the air conditioner going on the warm summer day so it was cold for the tiny baby.

"If you say so," said Dave.

"You know for someone that avoids feedings and changings you sure do have a lot to say," said Alex.

"I don't avoid anything," said Dave. "I can't help I'm not around when she wants to eat or when she needs her diaper changed."

"But you could be," said Alex as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bautista," she said. "I am Dr. Richards and I am going to be Chelsea's pediatrician," said the women with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing a white medical jacket. "It's nice to meet both of you," she said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Dave as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Alex shaking her hand.

"And who is this?"

"That is my other daughter Athena," said Dave.

"Hello, Athena," she said.

"Hi," said Athena shyly.

"So I understand there were some problems with Chelsea's birth?"

"Yes," said Alex, "she got the cord wrapped around her neck and it deprived her of oxygen. She almost didn't make it. When she came out she was blue and wasn't crying. They had to revive her."

"I see," said the doctor making a note. "How is her breathing now?"

"It's good. We've been doing the breathing treatments every night like the hospital told us."

"That's good. That will help her breathing become stronger. Now may I see her to check her out?"

"Sure," said Alex as she handed the baby to her.

Dr. Richards checked her breathing, her umbilical cord and her heartbeat. "And she has a heart murmur?"

"That's what they said at the hospital," said Alex, "they thought it was a hole in the heart but they narrowed it down to just a heart murmur. They said it would clear up on its own."

"Okay," said Dr. Richards, "and her breathing is okay. She does wheeze a little bit when she breathes but to cure that all you have to do is run the humidifier in her room when she sleeps at night. You also need to continue doing breathing treatments every day but instead of once a day I want you to make it twice a day. Once in the morning and once in the evening. I feel that will also help with the wheezing."

"Okay. Morning and evening," said Alex. "And the wheezing is okay?"

"Yes," said the doctor, "but I still want the breathing treatments done twice a day." She then weighed Chelsea and said, "6lbs 1 oz. How much did she weigh at birth?"

"8lbs 2 oz," said Alex. "Isn't it bad that she lost all that weight?"

"Losing 2lbs in a week isn't good at all," said Dr. Richards. "How often does she eat?"

"For a while she was only eating every 4 hours or when she wanted to. Now it's down to every 3 hours but every time she eats she throws it back up."

"And how are her stools?"

"They're runny but they're pretty large," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dr. Richards writing it down on the paper. "What formula is she currently drinking or is she breast feeding?"

"She's on Similac Advance," said Alex.

"Okay. I am thinking she's probably allergic to the lactose in the formula. Is there anyone in your family that's lactose intolerant?"

"My mom is," said Dave, "and so is Athena."

"Then Chelsea probably is too. That would explain the throwing up and the messy diapers. I am going to switch her formula to see how that works out. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "That does make sense."

"I'm going to put her on Similac Isomil Soy formula. It is soy based and there is no lactose in it. That should be better for her."

"Okay. Thank-you," said Alex. "And they also told us at the hospital that she would experience delays from being deprived oxygen?"

"That's possible but we won't know the extent of damage done by the lack of oxygen until later down the road. It's a possibility but it doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Okay," said Alex. The doctor continued to ask them questions about Chelsea so she could get an idea of how she was doing. She scheduled their next appointment and then sent them home for the day. As soon as they were done at the doctor's office they stopped at the grocery store to pick up the formula the doctor switched Chelsea to. They hoped that she was right and it would help her. Alex was so sick of Chelsea throwing up everything she ate. It was affecting her body by making her lose weight and Alex was worried about what the doctors were talking about when they said Chelsea would probably be delayed. She didn't want that to happen but she knew it was possible after everything they went through during Chelsea's delivery. They just barely got her out in time. If they had waited Chelsea never would have made it.

Later that day in the early evening John, Mel and Alyssa were coming over for dinner. Dave and John wanted to spend some time together and Mel wanted to spend some time with Alex so it was a win win situation for everyone. Dave made the dinner since his mom was out working and Alex was in no shape to make dinner. He made barbequed chicken on the grill, corn on the cob and baked potatoes. Him and Alex were out setting the picnic table when Alex said, "Don't say anything that's going to start a fight with them. You know they're on rocky ground already."

"That's kind of hard considering everything we say could trigger a fight. Why are they on rocky ground anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess because Mel's not ready to marry him and he doesn't like that."

"He loves her, Alex, I would be pissed too if I went out and bought an expensive engagement ring just to be told I needed to wait a year or two. That's f**king ridiculous."

"Mel's not like me, Dave, she isn't about commitment. She can be in a committed relationship but the thought of marriage just creeps her out. Besides she's still upset about Maya and Natasha."

"Why are you bringing that up again?" asked Dave.

"I'm not saying anything happened. I'm just saying she's upset about that. John won't tell her the truth."

"He doesn't have to," said Dave. "We just bought them drinks at a bar and that was it. Nothing more happened."

"Then why won't he just admit that he knows them to Mel to end the tension?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "And I don't care. My marriage is amazing right now and that's not my problem so I'm staying out of it."

"Okay then stay out of it," said Alex as she laid down some the cups but instead of laying them down gently she slammed them down.

"Okay. So now you're pissed off with me. Why?"

"I'm not pissed off with anyone," said Alex. "I'm just simply saying you don't mind asking why Mel won't marry him sooner but you won't get involved with the Maya and Natasha situation."

"Look, Alex, that whole Maya and Natasha situation caused problems between us. I don't want there to be problems between us. That's why I choose not to talk about it. Everything is going great for us. I don't want to fight. Especially my last week of being home."

"I thought next week was your last week?"

"It is but I don't want to fight okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said. "I don't want to fight either," said Alex. "I hate fighting."

"Me too and that's why I'm trying to avoid it. I just want to enjoy my next week off before I go back to that show," he said wrapping his arms around Alex's waist as gently as he could careful not to touch her incision.

"If you hate the show so much why don't you just ask Vince to go back to RAW?"

"Because Smackdown is where he wants me. He's made it very clear and I don't' want to piss anyone off and lose my job."

"Yeah don't do that. I'm sure you'll end up back on RAW eventually."

"And I hate this f**king storyline. Vince told me it wouldn't last this long but I got my script on Saturday and I have to keep it up. I'm so tired of working with that whore."

"Believe me," said Alex turning to face him, "I'm getting tired of you working with her but at the end of the night I know you're going to be coming home to me and you're my husband so it's all good."

"You're right. I will always come home to you," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. Alex brought her hand up to his cheek as they kissed.

They were interrupted by Chelsea's crying on the baby monitor. "Well, I guess it's time for her to eat," said Alex as she pulled away. She pulled the baby monitor out of her back pocket. "I guess I should go get her."

"Hurry back," said Dave with a smile. "If Mel and John show up I don't want to be left alone in all that tension with them."

"I can only go as fast as Chelsea will let me," said Alex with a smile of her own. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. She put it in the microwave and went to get Chelsea why it was warming up. When she walked into the living room Chelsea was crying loudly in the playpen. "Now, Chelsea, it's not that serious. Mommy is moving as fast as she can," said Alex as she picked her up. The doorbell rang and Alex said, "That's your Aunt Mel and Uncle John." Alex walked over to the door and opened it to see Mel and John standing there. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," said Mel.

"What's up, Alex?" asked John. "It's about time I get to see Chelsea. How is it Randy got to see her before I did?"

"Because Randy is her godfather," said Alex, "plus he was here the day we came home from the hospital."

"Well, let me see her," he said.

"How about after I feed her?"

"Okay," said John. "Where's Dave?"

"Out on the patio," said Alex. "You two can go out there. I'll be out in a few minutes with Chels."

"All right," said John.

"I'll stay here," said Mel as she held Alyssa.

"Do whatever you want," said John.

"You seem to. So I might as well," said Mel.

"Whatever, Mel," said John as he walked out to patio.

"Asshole," said Mel.

"Well, you two seem happy," said Alex as she walked to the kitchen to get the bottle out of the microwave.

"You don't' even know the half of it," said Mel.

***A/N: Does anyone else notice when Alex brings up the lack of help she gets from DAve he tries to change the subject or comes up with an excuse? Alex leads us to believe Dave isn't very helpful with Chelsea..especially at night. Chelsea is lactose intolerant so that is why she couldn't handle the formula, she may be delayed and she has something wrong with her heart but that should clear up on its own. And Athena is a great big sister! Then John and Mel are on rocky ground.. what is wrong with these two now? So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for reading. **


	105. Chapter 105

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you all so much. **

"What happened?" asked Alex sitting down to feed Chelsea. As soon as she had the bottle in Chelsea's mouth she latched onto it and began eating.

"Don't you read the wrestling websites?" asked Mel.

"No because they're usually fabricated. I try not to read them because half is true and half is false. Why?"

"Because it's all over these sites," said Mel.

"What's all over these sites?" asked Alex.

"John's shenanigans," she responded.

"When you say shenanigans what do you mean exactly?"

"John did some interview for some magazine. He pretty much talked about how he shaves down there because it makes women do more things since it's hair free," said Mel.

"And that's bad how?" asked Alex as she sat Chelsea up to burp her.

"I'm not done yet. He talked about sleeping with other women while he was out on the road and one night him and a few friends dared him to sleep with some fat chick so he did on the dare."

"Oh," said Alex. "He actually admitted to that stuff in a magazine?"

"Yeah because he's a dumb shit. Who does that?"

"John apparently," said Alex. "Are you sure he did that recently? I mean. He did propose to you. I don't think he's going to go out and cheat on you."

"Alex, I'm not stupid. I know he's been sleeping around on me with whores."

"Okay but he seriously said that stuff in a magazine?"

"Yeah," said Mel. "I couldn't believe it either. I never check those sites but I found that article and I nearly broke the computer screen because I was so pissed off. And can you believe he still hasn't told his parents about Alyssa?"

"He hasn't told them about Alyssa yet? What's he waiting for?"

"I have no idea," said Mel, "at this rate probably not until she's 18. And he wants me to marry him?"

"Why hasn't he told them?"

"I don't know. He said because he doesn't know how his parents are going to take the news. Whatever that means."

"That's ridiculous. He has no reason to stall. If he wants you to marry him then he should tell his parents. I don't know how it's so bad. Alyssa is beautiful and she's a wonderful baby there shouldn't be a problem."

"Exactly," said Mel. "I just don't think he's as serious about this as he claims to be and he slept with a fat chick, Alex. A fat chick on a dare."

"Are they that bored they need to make ridiculous dares like that? And is John that stupid he would take the dare?"

"Anything to prove his manhood," said Mel. "He seems to be out to prove it when he's with the guys."

"I think all men are like that but to go out and cheat on your girlfriend is inexcusable."

"It is," said Mel. "It's embarrassing too. I feel like a fool."

"That's how I feel every time I go to a show with Dave and everyone looks at me. I feel like a fool."

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"Yep."

Meanwhile Dave and John were sitting out on the patio drinking a beer and talking. "Where's Mel?" asked Dave.

"Inside talking to Alex. Probably telling her everything that's going on," replied John. "I am getting so sick of that shit. Why does she need to tell Alex everything that goes on?"

"Because that's what women do," said Dave. "I know Alex tells Mel everything that goes on here. I'm pretty sure Mel knows about my sexual performance just like Alex hears about yours."

"Well, if Alex wanted to know I could show her.."

"That's my wife you're talking about," said Dave.

"I know. I'm just playing, Man. Either way Mel is in there telling her she's mad at me."

"Why is she mad at you for?" asked Dave.

"Because I did an interview for a magazine."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"I might have mentioned the dare of sleeping with that fat chick. I also admitted to sleeping with other women on the road," answered John.

"You told them about Porky?" asked Dave with a laugh. "I thought we were never allowed to bring up the Porky incident again?"

"Yeah well I wanted to bring it up. It was pretty disgusting but I did it."

"I wouldn't have," said Dave. "Because I'm married."

"Don't give me the marriage bullshit because there were a few times you got your jollies from sleeping with other women behind Alex's back."

"I know," said Dave, "but I'm not cheating on her anymore. Have you seen my wife lately? She's young and she's hot. I have no reason to cheat on her."

"It's only a matter of time before you find someone younger and hotter," said John. "Remember Maya?"

"I can't forget that tramp," he said. "I'm glad I didn't get diseases from her. I still can't believe she's pregnant but the good thing is it's not my baby."

"It's not my baby either. I only have one little girl."

"And I only have three daughters. Three beautiful daughters. Speaking of beautiful daughters," said Dave as he looked up and saw Alex carrying Chelsea outside. "There's my beautiful baby and my gorgeous wife."

"Hey, Baby," said Alex with a smile as she walked over and sat down next to him. "She didn't throw up this time."

"Good," said Dave. "Maybe it was the formula."

"I think it was," said Alex. "She's been fine since she switched."

"Good," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex. "What's up, Mel," he said as Mel sat as far away from John as possible.

"Not much," she said.

"You know you can sit beside me," said John.

"Maybe I don't want to," said Mel. "I'm fine where I am."

"Mel. We're at a friend's house. Be polite."

"Be polite and sit next to you? I don't think so," said Mel.

"All right," said Alex, "so how is everything going with Alyssa?"

"Good," said Mel. "She is starting to reach for things now and she smiles a lot. She can giggle too. We just started her on infant cereal. She loves it."

"That's good," said Alex.

"How is Chelsea?" asked Mel.

"Good. She's doing pretty good considering everything that happened during her birth."

"I can't believe they let you go that long knowing the baby was in distress. They should have planned a C-section from the beginning," said Mel.

"That hospital sucks," said Dave. "I agree with you, Mel. They should have scheduled a C-section knowing that problems could arise."

"Well, she's looking good," said Mel. "She looks just like you."

"Doesn't she?" asked Dave with a smile. "And she was my father's day present from Alex."

"He's still on that Father's Day thing?"

"He's never going to let that go," said Alex. "Right, Baby?" she asked putting her hand on his thigh.

"Probably not," he said putting his hand on top of hers.

"Do you see how loving they are?" asked Mel. "That's how we should be."

"It would be a lot easier if you weren't accusing me of cheating on you all the time," said John. "You cause the fights all the time."

"I do not," said Mel. "If you would just admit you know Natasha and Maya and that you slept with both of them it would be a lot easier."

"I didn't sleep with them," said John. "Dave, did I sleep with them?"

Dave didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie for him but he also didn't want to see World War three happen right in front of them. Alex told him not to say anything that would start a fight but no matter how he answered the question it was bound to start a fight. He looked at Alex and she looked back at him. She raised her eyebrows because she wanted him to answer the question truthfully. He was stalling and Mel could tell.

"I knew it," said Mel. "I knew it."

"Give him some time to answer. Did I sleep with them, Dave?"

"No," said Dave. "You didn't sleep with them. We just bought them drinks at a bar."

"So you do know them?" asked Mel.

"I guess," said John, "I bought them drinks and that was it. Nothing more happened."

"But you told me you didn't know them. So you lied to me."

"I didn't' want you to get upset."

"Don't you think telling me the truth would have been better than lying to me?"

"Yeah," said John. "I'm sorry. I should have told you we bought them drinks."

"I'm not accepting that because you're only apologizing because you got caught."

"Whatever you want to think," said John.

"Who's ready to eat?" asked Dave.

"I am," said Alex knowing that Dave changed the subject to eliminate some tension. "Can you go get Athena and get Chelsea's bouncer?"

"Sure," said Dave getting up. "You guys help yourselves. I'll be right back." He said before he kissed Alex's lips and walked into the house.

While he was in the house Alex, Mel, and John filled their plates up with food. Alex was even nice enough to fill Dave's plate up with food since he was nice enough to go inside to get Chelsea's bouncer for her. Dave returned shortly after with Athena and he took Chelsea from Alex and put her in the bouncer. During dinner the tension between Mel and John was pretty strong. Neither of them would look at one another and they wouldn't speak a word. Dave and Alex didn't' know what to say so they ate in silence as well. They were afraid to say anything because they didn't know if anything they would say would trigger a fight. Alex couldn't hold back anymore so she said, "Dave, this is really good."

"Thanks," he said. "Not as good as your cooking which I miss by the way."

"Once I'm not so sore I will start cooking again."

"Dave, you cooked this?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"I had no idea you knew how to cook."

"Oh. He knows how to cook," said Alex, "he's a very good cook." She said as she smiled at Dave.

"John, why can't you cook?"

"I don't know how to," said John. "I'm sorry."

"How'd you learn to cook, Dave?"

"When I was younger I was pretty much on my own. I would cook for my sister and me. My mom taught me."

"That's pretty cool," said Mel. "Can you give John some lessons?"

"I don't need to know how to cook," said John.

" John, you have no idea how amazing it is for a man to cook for his woman. I love cooking for Alex. It puts her in the romantic sense and then we have a wonderful night."

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Right."

"Come on, Alex, you know you love when I cook for you," said Dave.

"You're right, Baby, I do. I love when you cook for me."

"See? Plus it shouldn't just fall on the woman all the time. A relationship should be equal."

"I'm sorry. What happened to my husband and who are you?" asked Alex.

"Come on, Alex, you know I make it equal."

"All right. You do. You're a good man. Thanks to your mom. She raised you right."

"I do owe it all to my mom. She raised me right and raised me into the man she wanted me to be. Just like if I ever have a son I'm going to raise him right."

"Don't count on that," said Alex, "I told you. No more."

"All right. I'll rephrase that. If I had a son I would raise him right."

"That's better," she said with a smile.

After dinner was over Alex and Mel cleared the table. Alex and Mel were in the kitchen putting away left over food when Dave yelled, "Alex, the baby is crying."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Mel.

"I know he is not calling me to come get the baby when I'm in here cleaning up his mess. He has legs. He can get up and get her."

"You go, Alex," said Mel as she handed her some utensils to rinse off.

"I mean you do see me in here working right?"

"Yeah," said Mel as they continued working.

A couple minutes later Dave yelled, "ALEX! DID YOU HEAR ME THE BABY IS CRYING!"

Alex had heard enough. She slammed the tray down on the sink and walked out to the patio. "I heard you. Is it hard to get up off your f**king ass to get her? You're sitting right there. I'm in the house trying to clean up and you're going to call me to come get the baby. Get up off your ass and do it."

"I think she needs a diaper change," said Dave, "that's why I called you. I don't change diapers."

"You're f**king unbelievable," said Alex as she walked outside and picked up Chelsea. "Come on, Princess. Mommy will change your diaper." She carried Chelsea into the house and took her into the living room to change her diaper. After she finished she picked her up and said, "you're all better now. You can stay inside with Aunt Mel and me."

"I can't believe he called you to change her diaper," said Mel as she walked into the living room.

"I'm not surprised at all," said Alex as she put Chelsea in the swing. "He never wants to change her diaper. I wake up with her all the time. He just lays in bed and sleeps like he doesn't hear anything when I know he does."

"I thought everything was equal?"

"Bullshit," said Alex as Dave walked into the living room.

"Why are you going to yell at me like that?" asked Dave.

"Why are you going to call for me to change the baby when I'm cleaning. You could have handled it," she responded.

"You didn't have to yell at me like you did," he said.

"I think John and me better go," said Mel.

"Yeah, you probably should," said Alex, "this may get ugly."

"All right, I will call you later."

"Okay. Bye," said Alex.

"Bye," said Mel as she went to get John and Alyssa. They wasted no time leaving the Bautista house.

"I didn't have to yell at you like that?" asked Alex, "you didn't have to call me to get the baby. There is nothing wrong with your legs. You sit out there and preach how everything should be equal but when you push Chelsea off on to me EVERYTIME it's not equal."

"I don't push her off on you all the time," said Dave.

"YOu don't?" asked Alex, "I'm pretty sure you do. I'm supposed to be recovering and taking it easy but here you are making things even harder for me."

"I'm not making anything harder for you."

"How much sleep have you gotten in the last three nights?"

"I'd say about 6 hours each night."

"I've gotten 6 hours total in the last three nights which means I'm only getting 3 hours a night because I am up with her all the time. Would it kill you to get out of bed to help out with a midnight feeding or a 3 a.m. feeding?"

"I told you I can't hear her when she wakes up," said Dave.

"But when I shake you asking you to get her you can't feel that or hear me?" asked Alex.

"Not really," said Dave.

"No you hear me you just pretend you don't. Then you can't even change her diaper. Is it too much to ask for you to change a diaper every once in a while?"

"I don't do diaper duty," said Dave.

"What would you do if you were home alone with her and you had to change her diaper?"

"I don't know," he said.

"I would hope you would change it," said Alex.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just fed up with doing it all by myself. If I knew this is how it was going to be for the time you were off I would have told you to just stay working."

"You want me to go back to work?"

"Yeah if you're not going to help me with Chelsea. I can't do this all on my own. I'm exhausted. I'm sore. I can't do this on my own," she said as she started to cry.

"Come on, Alex, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm fed up, Dave, I'm fed up."

"Don't cry," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No. Don't," said Alex as she tried to push him away.

"Alex, I'm not going to let you push me away. What do you want me to do and I will do it?"

"I want you to help me out more with Chelsea. I get it. You don't change diapers but helping me out with feedings would be a big help."

"Okay," said Dave. "I will help you. I promise. I can see you're exhausted. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Baby," she said. "I didn't mean to snap out on you like that. I'm just so tired and sore that I'm starting to get mean."

"I know. It's okay. We all have a breaking point," he said with his arms wrapped around her still. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I love you too."

"And I'm going to love you until the end of the world," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll love you until the end of the world also because it's round. Circles don't break."

"Nice," he said with a smile as they walked over to the couch. He sat down on the couch and Alex sat next to him and propped her feet up on his lap. He began to massage her feet for her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Is it true though?"

"Is what true?" asked Dave.

"That John was dared to sleep with a fat chick?"

"Yes," said Dave as he rubbed her feet.

"When?"

"I don't know maybe about 7 months ago. I don't really know."

"So you knew John was cheating on my best friend but didn't' tell me?"

"Alex, it was just a dare. I didn't think he was really going to do it."

"Yet you still didn't tell me he cheated on my best friend. I thought we made that deal?"

"I know. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"He cheated on Mel. To me that's a big deal."

"It didn't mean anything," said Dave.

"So it's okay for a guy to cheat on their girlfriend or wife because it didn't mean anything? How many times did something not mean anything to you while I was on bed rest?"

"Alex, I didn't cheat on you while you were on bed rest. I haven't cheated on you since the thing with Melina when we first started dating."

"Are you telling the truth or am I going to read about it on a website like Mel did?"

"Alex, I have nothing to hide," said Dave, "I sleep with you and only you."

"Okay," said Alex, "but I mean it don't let me find out you cheated on me or we'll be done."

"Don't worry, Alex. I haven't cheated on you. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said with a smile.

***A/N: Mel and John.. why are they even together? Why would John even admit to that stuff in a public interview. Of course that would start a fight. Alex ripped Dave a new one. It was pretty funny that Dave is talking about everything being equal but Alex is cleaning up his mess and he calls her to get the baby. He deserved to get yelled at. Alex doesn't usually yell. And Dave lies to his wife yet again.. Anyone see where this is going? They're headed for some rocky ground.. so what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	106. Chapter 106

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

A couple weeks later the day before Dave was leaving for the Smackdown tapings in North Carolina Alex was sitting down in the living room reading a magazine when Dave came into the living room and said in an angry tone, "Look at that. Just read that." He threw papers down on the coffee table.

"Shh. Keep your voice down," said Alex. "I couldn't get Chels to sleep but once I put her in the swing she went to sleep. Don't wake her up."

"I'm sorry," he said in a lower voice, "but read this shit."

"What is it?" asked Alex picking up the white papers he threw down on the coffee table.

"I got on the internet. Don't ask me why I did but I did and I found out Rob Van Dam is talking shit about me and Wrong side of Town."

"Um. Okay. Why is he talking shit?" asked Alex as she read over the papers. "Oh," she said.

"He is upset because I look like the highlight of the movie because I'm front and center while he's in the back. He said he thinks he's the star of the movie and I'm not."

"Well," said Alex, "he kind of has a point. You're not in a lot of scenes and the story does kind of revolve around his character."

"I didn't ask to be front and center on the cover of the DVD and Blu Ray. That's where they told me I was going to be. I'm not in charge nor do I run the show. There's no need for him to be a crybaby about it."

"Well trashing you on the internet is a little childish," said Alex.

"A little? He's acting like the movie is all about him. People are going to see the movie because of me. Not because of him. I'm the main attraction whether my character is the main one or not. I'm the main attraction. I'm what's going to sell the movie."

"You see," said Alex, "the problem here is you both have egos and you're letting them get in your way. You think the movie is about you and that you're the main attraction and he thinks it's all about him. Neither of your egos is going to allow the other to be in the spotlight. You both have points. Does it have to be you front and center or can't they have both of you on the cover?"

"We're both on the cover but I'm front and center. He doesn't like that," said Dave sitting down next to Alex. "Like I said, I'm the one people are going to buy the DVD for."

"And you may be right but he is the main character. I don't know. I didn't choose it either."

"Have you seen the cover?"

"No," said Alex. "When does it go on sale?"

"Next month and the premiere is the night before the release. Are you going to the premiere and release party with me?"

"I guess," said Alex, "as long as we have a babysitter. Remember we have a baby now.."

"I know. My mom can watch her," said Dave.

"Don't you think your mom would like to go to the premiere and release party?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "I can only take 3 people with me. I wanted to take you, John and Mel."

"Oh," said Alex. "You're asking your mom, I'm not."

"I'll ask her," he said. "So how is the little princess doing?"

"Good. She loves to fight sleep. I tried everything to get her to sleep but she finally fell asleep in the swing."

Dave looked over at Chelsea sleeping in the swing and said, "she looks so precious."

"Yes she does," said Alex with a smile. "She looks like you do when you sleep."

"Well, she is my mini me," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders. "I can't believe she's 3 weeks old already and I can't believe I have to go back to work tomorrow. Back to that sucky ass storyline."

"Please don't remind me. And you better keep your hormones in check because I know how you get when you haven't had sex for a while."

"Do you think I would really sleep with Melina again? Do you think I would cheat on you again?"

"Sleep with Melina again? Probably not because you can't stand her but cheat on me again? I don't know."

"Alex, come on, do you really think I would cheat on my beautiful wife? And the mother of my beautiful daughter?"

"I don't know would you?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Come on, Alex. You know I wouldn't do that to you. I can handle not getting any for a while. I understand you're hurting and the doctor recommends we not do anything for 6 weeks. We got 3 down .. 3 more to go."

"So you're counting down?" asked Alex.

"Not exactly. I mean. I don't know," he said.

"You so are. You are such a freak," she said with a laugh.

"Oh.. I'm a freak?" he asked with a smile, "who is the one that suggested we have sex on the beach in Australia?"

"I'm pretty sure it was you," said Alex.

"I think it was the other way around."

"Does it matter who came up with the idea? Because Chelsea is the result of that night. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Neither would I," he said as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"Best night of my life," she said before she kissed his lips again.

They were mid kiss when Athena came running into the living room. "DAD!" she yelled. Alex and Dave broke their kiss immediately.

"Shh. Your sister is sleeping," said Dave. "Yes?"

"Were you and Alex just kissing?"

"Yeah, Athena, that's what married people do," said Dave, "what's up?"

"I just got off the phone with my friend Will. Is it okay if he comes over to hang out?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Dave.

"Can my friend Will come over to hang out? We're just going to swim, hang out in the yard stuff like that."

"Did she just ask if a boy can come over to play?" asked Dave.

"Not to play, Dad, to hang out. We don't' call it 'play' anymore. I am going into 6th grade. No one says that anymore."

"Yes, Baby, she did ask for a boy to come over to hang out," answered Alex.

"Absolutely not," said Dave. "I don't think so."

"Come on, Dad, that is so not fair! We're just hanging out!"

"Do you have any interest in this boy at all?"

"Dave, leave the girl alone. I doubt she's going to answer that for you."

"Dad, I'm just his friend. Can't girls and boys be friends anymore?"

"Dave, just let him come over. I don't think it's a bad idea. At least she wants to have a friend come over. She doesn't usually invite friends here."

"See, Dad? Alex agrees with me. Please?"

"Fine, but you two stay in the back yard or in the living room. You're not allowed upstairs."

"Dad, I'm 11.. Why would I have a boy up in my room?" asked Athena.

"Good girl," said Dave, "you're right you have no reason to have a boy up in your room. Keep thinking that way and I won't become a grandpa at a young age."

"Okay, Dad."

"Dave, knock it off. I think your kids are better than that. You won't become a grandpa at a young age."

"History repeats itself, Alex."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"Their mom was 16 years old when she had her first baby. I don't want my girls following in her footsteps."

"Ok," said Alex as she rolled her eyes. "Athena, don't let your dad scare you. You're not having any babies."

"Ew. I know. Babies are not in my future. I want to be a lawyer or a singer. No time for babies even though Chelsea is the cutest baby I've ever seen she can't even change my mind."

"Yes," said Dave to himself. He was so glad that Athena was talking like that. It was music to his ears.

"So can Will come over?"

"Yes," said Dave. "He can come over."

"Thank-you," said Athena as she left the room to call her friend.

"You are a piece of work," said Alex. "She's eleven years old. Don't scare her. You do realize she's going to be a teenager in a couple years and her friends that are boys could potentially become boyfriends right?"

"I know," said Dave, "but I just wish she could get younger instead of older. I'm not ready for that."

"And that's why you have Chelsea. She'll be a little girl for a while."

"Time goes fast," said Dave. "Believe me the years go fast."

"Shh. Don't scare me like that," said Alex as Chelsea started to cry. "I'll get her."

"No. I got her," said Dave getting up from the couch. "I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just telling you that the years go fast." He picked a crying Chelsea up out of the swing. "What's the matter, Princess? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change."

Alex knowing the cry said, "she's hungry."

"Really?" asked Dave as he tried to calm her down.

"Yes," said Alex. "She's hungry. Here's the bottle she didn't finish from earlier."

"Thanks," he said taking the bottle from Alex he sat down and began to feed Chelsea. "Ah. There you go, Princess. She was hungry. You have to get big and strong. Just like Daddy. Look at her, Alex. She's a hungry princess."

"I see," said Alex with a smile. "You look so cute. I love when you're being a daddy."

"Thanks," he said as he continued to feed Chelsea.

A couple hours later Alex had just finished changing Chelsea's diaper when the doorbell started to ring. "Dave, I'm trying to get Chelsea dressed again. Can you get that?"

"I'll get it!" yelled Athena as she ran past her dad to answer the door. She opened the door as her dad stood behind her. "Hey, Will!" she said with a smile on her face.

Dave looked at the tall kid with white basketball shorts and a black stripe on the side that looked about two sizes to big for him. The kid also had on a white wife beater and a light blue baseball cap turned to the side. "What up, Athena," he said.

"Just chillin'," she answered.

"Um who is this?" asked Dave as Alex walked over to the door.

"Dad, this is Will. Just Chillax."

"Chillax?" asked Dave.

"Yo, Athena you never told me your pops was Batista," he said.

"Yeah. I don't talk about it," said Athena. "To me he is my dad."

"I'm Mr. Bautista. It's nice to meet you," said Dave as he extended his hand for Will to shake.

"What up, Pops?" he said with a nod and he went to pound Dave's hand but Dave looked at him like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Pops?" asked Dave as Athena invited Will into the house.

"Yo, your crib is tight."

"Thanks," said Athena. "It is pretty tight. We have a built in gym, an in-ground pool, a basketball court in our driveway and a game room."

"Sweet," he said. "And who is this beautiful lady?" he asked looking at Alex.

"That's my step mom; Alex. Alex, this is Will."

"Hey, Will. Nice to meet you," said Alex.

"It's nice to meet you too. Damn if I was a few years older," he said. Alex's jaw almost dropped at the boy's boldness. "Definitely a MILF."

Alex's face turned a light shade of red as Dave said, "Excuse me, Will, but do you have parents?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Did they ever teach you manners?"

"Yeah."

"Then use them in my house," he said. "Do not disrespect me or my wife like that."

"Chill, Pops. I didn't mean to offend anyone. Don't trip."

"If you were my child you wouldn't talk to adults like that and you'd have respect. Even if I had to spank it into you."

"Yo Chill Dude. My parents don't believe in punishing me or telling me what to do. They let me make my own decisions."

"I don't care what your parents let you do in your house but in my house you're going to respect adults. Starting with my wife."

"All right. Chill."

"Don't tell me to chill again. Athena take your friend outside please. I can no longer take his disrespect."

"Okay, Dad," she said as she led him to the backyard.

Dave shut the door and said, "Is this kid for real?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure an 11 year old just called me a MILF," said Alex.

"He did," said Dave. "Total disrespect."

"Wow," said Alex. "Why is Athena friends with someone like that?"

"I have no idea," he said as they walked to the living room. "I don't like that kid. Would it hurt him to pull his shorts up and wear his hat correctly?"

"I guess so," said Alex. "His parents don't tell him what to do. I don't like the influence he could have on Athena."

"Me either. I will agree with him on one thing," said Dave with a smile.. "that you're a MILF."

"I hate that term. It's degrading," said Alex. "but thanks anyway."

"No problem," said Dave. "No problem. And what is with this chill and chillax talk? Can't he speak proper English?"

"I guess not," said Alex. "I will say this though, Athena has an interesting choice in friends."

"I would say so," said Dave.

Later that afternoon Will and Athena were outside laying by the pool when Athena said, "Don't disrespect my dad. He doesn't have a very good temper."

"I didn't mean to disrespect him. Your step mom is really hot."

"Ew," said Athena. "She's like 24. Ew."

"And I'm 11. She's only 13 years older than me. If things don't work out with your dad and her. Give her my number."

"Will, you're an idiot. You are trippin' if you think Alex would ever go out with you even if you were old enough. You are so not her type."

"So she likes wrestlers?"

"No. She likes old men," said Athena. "My dad is like 41.. Do the math."

"17 years.. So see? I'm 13 years younger than her. It could happen."

"Don't count on it, Will, besides my dad and Alex LOVE each other. Nothing is breaking them apart."

"Hasn't your dad been married 3 times?"

"Yeah but this time it's different. VERY different."

"Okay," said Will. "But I still call dibs on your step mom."

"Will, shut up," said Athena. "Alex will never go out with you. Leave it alone."

"All right chillax. I'm bored. Do you want to go play basketball? Maybe your pops will want to play."

"He likes to play basketball with me and Keilani all the time," she said.

"Mm.. Keilani. Now she's hot," said Will.

"You're such a pig," said Athena. "Let's just go play basketball."

"All right," he said as they got up. They walked into the house and went straight to the living room.

When they walked into the living room Dave and Alex were sitting watching TV while Alex was holding Chelsea. "Dad," said Athena.

"Yes?"

"Will you come play basketball with me and Will?"

"Now?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. We're bored," she said.

"Fine," said Dave. "Let's go play basketball. You coming?" he asked Alex.

"Oh yeah," said Alex. "I wouldn't miss you getting schooled by an 11 year old for anything."

"I'm not getting schooled," he said getting up off the couch. "He's getting schooled."

"In your dreams Pops," said Will.

They made their way outside and Athena got the basketball from the garage. She was feeling a little jealous and upset with Will for having a little crush on Alex and for having a crush on Keilani. Athena had no idea why she was upset about it. That stuff never mattered to her before. She was starting to feel things she never felt before and she could have sworn she was starting to see boys as more than friends. She wasn't sure but she felt like she could have a little crush on Will. "Athena, are you going to bring the ball or what?" asked Dave.

Athena snapped out of thought and said, "Coming, Dad." She grabbed the ball and took it out to her dad and Will. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Dave. "It will be you two against me."

"Okay," said Will.

"All right, Dad."

"Baby, be careful," said Alex. "I don't want you to get hurt the day before you go back to work. If Vince sees a dollar sign fall he might go crazy."

"I'll be fine," said Dave with a smile.

"Okay," said Alex. Alex was holding Chelsea and as the basketball game started she said, "Let's hope your Daddy doesn't break anything. And let's watch him get schooled by 11 year olds."

Alex stood and watched the game. Will and Athena were doing pretty good against Dave. They had run a few circles around him. Alex was watching Athena's body language and mannerisms around Will. She could tell by the way Athena would smile or look at Will that she had a little crush on him. Alex smiled knowing that Athena had finally began to see boys as more than friends. Alex thought it was cute but she knew Dave wouldn't find it so cute. The game lasted a while before Dave gave up and let Will and Athena win. "All right. I'm done," he said. "I'm too old to do this."

"Dad, you're not old," said Athena. "Just damaged."

"Gee, Thanks," he said with a smile as he rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "You guys are a tough team."

"Thanks," said Athena with a smile.

"You two can play. I'm going inside with Alex."

"Okay," said Athena as her and Will went back to play the game.

When Alex and Dave got in the house Alex said, "I think Athena has a crush on that kid."

"No she doesn't," said Dave.

"I'm pretty sure she does. You should see the way she looks at him and the way she smiles at him. She's in love."

"Puppy love," said Dave. "She has no idea what love is."

"Either way she has her first crush," said Alex with a smile.

"How can you smile about something like this? She is not allowed to have a crush and she's not allowed to grow up so fast either," said Dave.

"Well, Baby, I don't think you have much of a choice. She's growing up and all you can do is stand back and watch it happen."

"Great," said Dave. He looked at Chelsea and said, "Don't you start growing up too soon on me. I can only handle one at a time. You need to stay little like this forever." He leaned in and kissed Chelsea's cheek before he took her from Alex to play with her.

Dave continued to play with Chelsea for a while before he had to take Will home. Once he had Will dropped off he went back home to spend the night with his wife and daughters since in the morning he was leaving for North Carolina. He ordered them Chinese food and they spent the night eating Chinese food and watching movies. It was a great family night for him and he dreaded the fact that he had to leave them all the next morning. He hadn't really felt so bad about leaving before as he did that night. It kept him awake most of the night so when it was time for him to catch his flight he was exhausted. It was a teary eyed goodbye and it hit him and Alex hard. Even though it was only a day they didn't want to be apart. Alex stood watching for his plane to take off. Once she saw his plane in the air she let a tear fall and just began hoping for him to come back soon and that the day would go fast.

***A/N: Dave has quite the ego. "I'm the main attraction." I will admit I only watched that movie because of him but still he has such an ego in the story. YOu gotta love it and he actually tried being a real dad. He fed Chelsea and played with Athena and her friend. I don't think he cared for that kid too much. Will was pretty straight foward with Alex and he has a little crush on Alex and Keilani but Athena is hurt because she has a crush on him.. Athena is growing up... And Dave and Alex act like they're not going to see each other for a decade at all the sadness they felt when Dave left for North Carolina. So what did you think? Please review.. and thank you for taking hte time to read. **


	107. Chapter 107

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter I greatly appreciate it. thank-you all so much. = ) **

Later that day Dave arrived at the arena after being out for two weeks. He realized nothing had changed people still didn't like him and people were still gunning for him. He walked down the halls of the arena getting stared at and people whispering as he walked past them. Dave just kept his head up and kept walking forward to his locker room that he was sharing with Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero. They seemed to be the only people that actually liked him on the Smackdown brand and he was all right with that because he was starting to feel like he was there to make money not to make friends. He finally made his way to the locker room and walked in to see Rey getting ready. "What's up, Rey?" he asked.

"Not much, Man. Welcome back."

"Thanks," said Dave as he laid his bags down on the bench. "I am exhausted. I didn't sleep at all last night thinking about leaving Alex and the baby."

"I bet," said Rey. "How is Alex and how is the baby?"

"They're good," he said. "I have pictures if you want to see them."

"Sure," said Rey with a smile.

Dave pulled out some pictures and showed them to Rey. "This is Alex and Chelsea the day they were coming home from the hospital." He turned the pictures and said, "And this is Chelsea and Athena the day after Chelsea came home. Athena is a big help with her." He changed the picture again and said, "This is Chelsea just laying in her crib and I have one more," he said as he showed Rey the last picture, "this is Chelsea and me from yesterday."

"Very cute. She looks like you, Dave."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he put the pictures away. "She's a lot of work though. She has her days and nights mixed up. She'd rather sleep during the day than sleep at night."

"That's how Aalyah was. It took us 2 months to get her on a normal schedule. She would keep us up all night and then sleep most of the day."

"Chelsea is getting better," said Dave, "she's starting to sleep more at night and less during the day. Well less than a baby can."

"I was about to say. Babies sleep a lot."

"They can," said Dave. "But not Chelsea. It takes us a while to get her to sleep. She lost two pounds in a week.. So they switched her formula and since they did I've noticed she hasn't been so fussy and she's been sleeping a little more."

"That's good. Why was she losing weight?"

"Because we think she's lactose intolerant like my mom and Athena. She's doing better now."

"That's good," said Rey. "I know you named her Chelsea but Chelsea what?"

"Chelsea Alexandra. Alex's family has a tradition where the child gets a family name either for their first or for their middle name. Since we agreed on Chelsea we decided on the middle name Alexandra because it's Alex's real name plus it was her Greek grandma's name. We kept it in the family."

"I see," said Rey. "That's pretty."

"Thanks," said Dave as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and a brunette girl with hair that fell over her shoulders, long legs, blue eyes and dressed in a black dress outfit walked in. "Mr. Batista, here is your new script for tonight. Mr. McMahon wanted me to give it to you."

Dave smiled and said, "Thank-you. What is your name? I don't think I've met you before."

"My name is Sasha. I just started a couple weeks ago."

"It's nice to meet you," said Dave with a big smile on his face, "you don't have to call me Mr. Bautista. You can call me Dave."

"Okay, Dave," she said with a smile of her own. "Well, I just wanted to give you your script. I'll be going. Bye."

"Bye, Sasha," said Dave still smiling. Sasha made her way over to the door and Dave couldn't help but to watch her walk away. He had to admit she was cute but she wasn't worth cheating on Alex with. He opened the script and read over it. Clearly the script change involved him or else he wouldn't be getting it. He flipped through and what he saw did not make him happy at all. Vince had changed the entire storyline and it was starting that night. He threw the script down and yelled, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"What's wrong, Man?" asked Rey.

"VINCE IS A F**KING ASSHOLE!" answered Dave as he stormed out of the locker room and stormed his way to Vince's office. When he got to Vince's office he didn't even bother to knock. He was too upset to knock so he busted through the door and said, "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY WIFE LEAVE ME?"

"Welcome back, Dave," he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah you sit there with your smug little smile on your face. I'm not playing Vince. I'm not doing that shit. I will not do it because I know it will piss my wife off not to mention it pisses me off. Is that what you're trying to do? Trying to get my wife to leave me?"

"Oh. I get it you're talking about the new storyline with Melina. Stephanie and Michael Hayes felt that the rape thing was getting a little stale not to mention it's a little risky with the direction we're trying to take the company."

"You told me by the time I came back this bullshit storyline would be over and now I come back and it's still going on? And now you want the bitch to be my manager while I have a relationship with her? HELL NO!"

"Dave, it's only acting. This is the route Stephanie and Hayes decided to take."

"Hayes can kiss my ass and your daughter can go to hell. I'm not doing it. I won't do it. I don't care if it's acting or not. I'm not doing it. Find someone else to screw around with. You're not destroying my marriage with this bullshit."

"Dave, don't talk about my daughter like that. She knows what she's doing."

"Pissing me the f**k off," said Dave, "and you can go to hell too."

"Now see, Dave, this is where WWE is different than any other company in the world. If you were working in a business office type setting would you tell your boss to go to Hell?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "I don't hold anything back. I'll tell you like it is."

"Just wait a minute," said Vince, "don't come busting into my office barking orders at me. I am your boss. You will do what I say not what you say. If they want you in a storyline relationship with Melina then that's what you're going to do. I don't care about your personal life. I don't care about your personal problems. This is a business.. You need to be professional suck it up and do your job. You're doing the storyline."

"Anything to make a dollar right, Vince?"

"Do you want to be suspended?"

"Maybe I do because I would rather be suspended than let my marriage fall apart because of some stupid ass storyline."

"Keep talking to me like that and you're going to be suspended for 2 weeks but when you come back you will do the storyline. You're not getting out of it."

"F**K this shit, Vince, if you don't change this shit I will walk out of this company right now. I'm not doing it. My marriage means more to me than this job. My kids mean more to me than this job."

"Dave, do you think this company revolves around you? Do you think WWE is all about Dave Bautista? I'm sorry. You seem to forget who runs this company. I believe his name is Vince McMahon. YOU are a superstar that works for me. You can come in here threaten me all you want but I'm not changing my mind. You and me both know you need this money. You just had a baby. You need this money. You're not going to walk out. You're going to do exactly what I say because that's the kind of guy you are. You're hot headed but you're not going to walk out of my company. Just relax. We're not asking you to have sex with her. We're just asking you to be her on screen boyfriend and allow her to be your manager."

"No way," said Dave, "I'm not doing it."

"You're going to do it. I don't care if you want to or not. You're doing it. It's not up for discussion anymore. Now get out of my office."

"All right, Asshole, we'll see if I do it or not," said Dave walking toward the door.

"Oh. You're going to do it if you want to keep your job."

"Whatever, Vince, but this better be the last time you screw me over or I will be done. You better hope this doesn't ruin my marriage because if it does.. I will be back to beat the living crap out of you then I'll beat up Hayes. Since I don't hit women.. I'll take the rest of my frustration out on Paul. Don't put me in another storyline like this again. I need to go talk to my wife before she reads the results to the show and starts packing her shit," said Dave as he opened the door.

"Oh, Dave, one more thing."

"What?" asked Dave turning around.

"Your 2 month part time schedule is now a month part time schedule. You go back to a full time schedule in a couple weeks."

"You son of a bitch," said Dave as he stormed out of the room. He made sure he slammed the door as hard as he could. He stormed his way up to the upper seats of the arena where he would sit until fans started to file in. It was his place to go to get away from everything. He sat in the chairs looking at a picture of Alex, Chelsea and Athena on his phone as he cleared his head. He wasn't ready to call Alex and he didn't want to tell her on the phone about the stupid storyline. He wanted to tell her to her face so he figured it could wait until the next day. He knew Alex was going to be upset about the whole Melina storyline and even more upset over Vince cutting his 2 month part time schedule down to a month. He was starting to dread going home because he didn't want to break Alex's heart. She may not have been pregnant anymore but her hormones were still a little iffy and she could still cry at the drop of a hat. She could also get really upset easily. He wasn't' sure if she would be sad or angry but either way telling her about the storyline and the schedule was not going to be a very good situation.

Meanwhile while Dave was sitting thinking and getting ready to wrestle Alex was at home playing a game with Athena while Chelsea slept and Donna was at work. They were playing Mall Madness. It was a dream shopping spree game that Athena had gotten for Christmas but never really played so Alex decided it was time to actually play the game. It turned out to be a fun game but it was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "I'll get that," said Alex getting up from the floor. She walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole to see Mel standing there. She opened the door and said, "Mel, what are you doing here? Did you and John have a fight?"

"No. He's out of town for a few days. He said he was going to visit a friend. I just came by to hang out."

"Oh," said Alex, "come in."

"Thanks," said Mel making her way into the house. "Wow. You're doing better with your house work than I do and you just had the baby."

"Oh. Dave cleaned up for me. He ran the vacuum and dusted. The only thing he left me to do was wash bottles and laundry."

"At least Dave helps out but I have to give it to John since Dave told him about being equal he's done a lot more around the house."

"So you're getting along now?" asked Alex as she sat down to finish the game with Athena.

"Yeah," said Mel. "We're getting along great. We went home worked out our problems and are getting along great."

"That's awesome," said Alex. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," said Mel. "So what are you two doing?" she asked picking Alyssa up out of the car seat.

"We're playing Mall Madness," said Athena. "Alex thought it was time we played it. It's a fun game."

"Cool," said Mel. "Alex and me used to play that game when we were little."

"This game was around when you were little?"

"We're not old," said Mel with a smile, "we're only 24 years old."

"I know but I didn't know it was out when you were younger."

"It was out," said Mel, "I had the game. Alex wanted it but her mom never got it for her."

"Oh," said Athena as she looked at Alex, "is that why you wanted to get it for me for Christmas?"

"Yes and no. I figured you would like it because you like shopping. I thought it would be a fun game for you."

"It is fun thank-you. Think I can get my dad to play it?"

"Athena, if you can get your dad to play Barbie dolls with you, I'm pretty sure you can get him to play Mall Madness with you."

"Cool," she said.

"So how is Will?" asked Alex.

"He's good. Why?"

"Just wondering," said Alex with a smile.

"You know he has a crush on you right?" asked Athena.

"I figured that when he called me a MILF but he's TOO young for me. I prefer staying out of jail besides I'm happy with your dad."

"That's right, Athena, Alex only goes after guys that are 17 years older than her. She likes them old."

"Mel, don't tell her that," she said.

"Alex, I'm 11. I know you like older guys. That's what I told Will."

"Thanks," she said. "Thanks."

"Alex, don't get upset. We're just playing with you," said Mel.

"I know but I don't like it."

"Okay. Sorry," said Mel. "So an 11 year old called you a MILF?"

"Yes," said Alex, "he also called Dave pops."

"I bet Dave was ready to put that kid through a wall."

"Oh yeah," said Alex, "he was getting tired of his disrespect."

"Will isn't that bad. He's a good kid. I don't know why he acts like that but he's actually a really smart kid. He is my best guy friend," said Athena.

"I'm sure he's a great kid," said Alex, "but he needs to learn how to talk to adults and respect women. He probably shouldn't call a woman a MILF to her face."

"Probably not," said Athena. "I apologize on his behalf."

"It's okay," said Alex, "so do you have a little crush on Will?"

Athena's face turned red and she said, "Maybe. I don't know. I just feel different now about boys. When I was younger I thought they were gross. I thought kissing boys was gross but now I don't think they're so gross anymore and I do think about kissing boys. I don't know. I just feel different."

"That's because you're growing up," said Alex. "You're at that age where boys aren't so yucky anymore and you're going to want a boyfriend. It's okay. You're going to feel different and you're going to feel weird but it's absolutely normal for you to go through this."

"I know but why?" asked Athena. "I don't understand. Why do I feel weird around my boy friends now?"

"Because you're starting to see them as more than friends. Trust me, Honey, it's normal," said Alex.

"She's right, Athena, it's normal. Alex didn't go through this because she always thought boys were boyfriend material and she never thought boys were yucky but I've gone through it. It's strange at first and then you'll get used to it and you'll be comfortable around boys."

"Is this going to lead into a bra and puberty talk?" asked Athena.

"No. I'll let the puberty talk for your dad," said Alex. "He did such a good job explaining the bra situation and deodorant thing to you."

"Oh my God, Alex, that was horrible. My dad knows NOTHING about bras."

"He knows how to take them off," said Mel.

"Melissa!" said Alex, "she is 11 years old. Don't talk about that stuff in front of her. And no he doesn't."

"What?" asked Mel.

"He doesn't know how to take off a bra. It took him about 10 minutes the first time he tried to take mine off. I got tired of waiting so I just took it off myself. He's getting better with the timing though."

"I would have thought someone with his experience level would know how to do that."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Athena. "I'm so confused."

"Nothing," said Alex as Chelsea began to cry. "And the princess awakes."

"And the game's over," said Athena as she started to clean up the game as Alex went to get the baby from the playpen.

"Come on, Princess. It's okay," said Alex as she picked her up. "Look at that little angry face. You look just like your dad making that face," said Alex as she took Chelsea over to the couch. "Athena, we can play later okay?"

"Okay," said Athena as she picked up the game and took it upstairs.

"Why would you talk about that stuff in front of her? She's an impressionable 11 year old. You shouldn't talk about her dad taking off a bra."

"That he doesn't know how to do," said Mel with a smile, "John can get a bra off in 5 seconds flat."

"That's good for John," said Alex as she grabbed a bottle from the coffee table Chelsea didn't drink before she fell asleep so she could feed her.

"Well, I'm just curious now since Dave isn't very successful at taking a bra off how is the sex?"

"Mel, I am not doing this," said Alex as her face turned red.

"Come on. You give me your dirt and I'll give you mine. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll just say this. Dave makes up for struggling with the bra. He is amazing in bed. He is the first guy that's actually given me an orgasm."

"The first? You've had how many sex partners?"

"Three," said Alex. "Ian, Tony and Dave. I'm not one of those one night stand girls."

"I know," said Mel. "I am."

"We know," said Alex with a smile. "I'm just kidding."

"I wish I was," said Mel smiling back.

"You are a mess."

"So Dave is pretty good in bed?"

"Yeah. He's amazing. What about John?"

"He's pretty good. I wouldn't say he's the best but he's good," said Mel.

"I have to say my husband is the best," said Alex, "well the best I've ever had."

"Well, since he's the first guy to actually give you an orgasm.. I would say so," said Mel. "And technically you had sex with Ian one time."

"Yeah because he took my virginity and then broke up with me. Asshole."

"He got a beat down for it. I wish I had brothers to beat up my ex boyfriends because there are so many I wish could get beat up."

"You can have one of mine. I would say you'd want Chris the most because he's the most hardcore out of them all."

"Oh yeah. Chris is a bad ass dude. I was always scared of him."

"A lot of people are," said Alex. "He's crazy but I love him. I don't need my bros to protect me anymore. I have a strong, muscular husband to protect me now."

"My fiancé' is pretty strong and muscular too."

"Your fiancé' has the biggest hands I have ever seen," said Alex. "His hands are huge!"

"I know," said Mel. "Alyssa's head is as big as his hands but he looks so cute holding her."

"Dave looks cute holding Chelsea. I guess it's just he looks like this hardcore guy but he's actually a teddy bear. I'm not saying he doesn't lose his temper from time to time but he's a pretty sweet guy. But do not get on his bad side because if he loses it you're not going to like it."

"He does have a temper issue. John told me about Dave attacking him for winning the Rumble."

"Oh God. That was a mess. Vince wanted me to break it up. I was pregnant."

"Vince is a jackass."

"I know," said Alex. "I can't stand him or his daughter. I don't' think they like me very much because they're always sticking Dave in storylines that they know I'm going to hate or deny him time off. It's like they want us to fight."

"I don't like that bitch Stephanie either," said Mel. "She just annoys me."

"Try working for her," said Alex, "the worst days of my life. All I know is I can't wait for the day Dave leaves the company. I'd rather him be a movie star than him deal with the mistreatment he gets from Vince and Stephanie."

***A/N: Dave has quite the temper and he doesn't hold back how he feels. Vince is screwing with the wrong guy. Dave might just quit...but we all know he won't.. not just yet. And Dave seems to be proud of Chelsea. He's already showing off pictures of her. And Sasha she may be trouble.. lots of trouble or she may not be... Then Mel and Alex having a talk with Athena about boys. Athena should love the fact she has a step mom that's so young. Alex and AThena have the chance to have a good relationship but eventually all good things come to an end. Mel and Alex both don't like Vince or Stephanie but something tells me Alex is going to dislike them more when DAve gets home.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	108. Chapter 108

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

The next day Athena and Alex were cleaning up the living room. They had decided to have a girls night of watching movies, talking and filling up on junk food since Dave was away for the night. It was just a way for Alex and Athena to bond. Now they were rushing to clean everything up before he got home from North Carolina. "Alex, last night was super fun," said Athena folding up the blankets, "when Keilani comes back we really need to do this again."

"I'm glad you had fun and we will definitely do it again when Keilani comes home," she said picking up empty soda cans and picking up empty plates to throw away.

"Cool," she said. She walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her to hug her. "You are the best step mom ever!"

"Thanks," said Alex hugging her back. "So what do you think I should do for dinner tonight?"

"Well, since my dad is coming home I think we should have grilled fish, corn on the cob and crab legs."

"That sounds really good," said Alex. "I think I might just have to cook that."

"Yeah," said Athena. "My dad didn't call you last night did he?"

"No," said Alex, "he was probably too busy."

"Oh," said Athena. "Do you think I'll make a good school president next year?"

"I think you'll be an amazing school president and maybe someday you'll be the first woman president of the United States," said Alex.

"That would be so awesome! I would love to be the U.S. President. I can't believe that I am going into 6th grade. Why are schools around here so weird? 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th grade for middle school? That's so weird."

"I know but the elementary schools have pre-school in them so it makes sense. When I went to school. I was in the same school most of my life."

"You went to private school didn't you?"

"Yep," said Alex, "my mom wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Is Chelsea going to go to public or private school?"

"I think she's going to Private school but I have to talk it over with your dad first."

"Oh," said Athena as she gathered up the blankets. "I'm going to take these upstairs and I will be right back okay?"

"Okay," said Alex as she walked toward the kitchen to throw their trash away as Athena went upstairs. Alex went back into the living room and went to check the mailbox to see if the mail had come yet. It had came so she took it out of the mailbox and flipped through it. She saw that their electric, cable and phone bills arrived. She also saw she got a catalogue from Babies R Us but she also saw that Dave got a letter from the Tampa, Florida court system. She knew it couldn't' have been good so she took the mail and laid it down on the coffee table so Dave could go through it when he got home. Chelsea was sitting in the swing just looking around so Alex decided to take her out to play with her for a little bit. "Come on, Princess. Daddy's going to be home soon," she said to the baby. "Are you excited to see Daddy? I bet he's going to be excited to see you. Yes he is.."

Athena made her way back into the living room and said, "Chelsea's awake?"

"Yeah, the swing didn't put her to sleep this time," said Alex.

"Hey, Chelsea. You look so cute in your pink tutu and white t-shirt. You look just like a ballerina. Are you going to be a dancer when you get bigger and do ballet?"

"Say, yes, Athena. I'm going to be a beautiful ballerina," said Alex.

"She is really cute. I love being a big sister. I can't wait for her to go shopping with me and I can't wait to paint her nails and do her hair. It's going to be so much fun! We're going to have a lot of girls nights together."

"It sounds like you've been planning a lot of stuff for you to do. I'm glad you're such a great big sister."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Can you lay her down on the floor so I can play with her?"

"Sure if you bring over her play mat gym thing," said Alex. "I'm sure she would like that."

"Okay," said Athena as she walked over to grab the ladybug play mat and brought it over. Alex laid Chelsea down on it and Athena began playing with her. "The lady bug is going to get you," she said playing with the ladybug hanging from the top of the gym thing. She rattled it at Chelsea trying to get Chelsea to smile but she couldn't. "Come get the ladybug," she said. "Look, Alex, she likes the lady bug."

"I see," said Alex with a smile. Athena was great with Chelsea. She seemed to enjoy playing with her a lot and she was such a big help with her. "Did she smile yet?"

"No. Not yet," she said, "I'm trying to get her to smile."

"It will happen soon," said Alex. "I think she's going to have hair like you do. Look at all that black hair she has. Was yours that thick when you were little?"

"I had a lot of hair when I was a baby so did Keilani. So did my Dad but now my dad is bald."

"I know your dad had a lot of hair when he was little. Your Nana told me that she could put it up in a ponytail a couple days after he was born. That's impressive. I'm trying to figure out if she gets her hair from the Italian in her, the Asian in her or the Greek in her."

"I think it's the Greek and Asian. I'm Greek and Asian."

"I don't know. It might be a combination of all 3. Is your hair naturally curly or no?"

"No. It's straight. I have to curl it."

"Oh," said Alex. "I want her to have curly hair like my little cousin Rosey but I don't know.. The Asian gene seems to be really strong in her so I don't think her hair will be curly."

"I wish my hair was like yours. It's so pretty."

"Thanks," said Alex. "But I think yours is better."

"Thanks," said Athena as Chelsea started crying loudly. "Alex, she's crying."

"I think she's hungry," said Alex. "Keep an eye on her while I go get her a bottle ready. Okay?"

"Okay," said Athena as she went to calm Chelsea down while Alex went to make Chelsea her bottle.

While Alex was making Chelsea her bottle the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked answering the phone as she scooped formula into the bottle of water.

"Hey, Alex, it's me," said Dave.

"Hey, Baby. What's up? When are you getting home?"

"I'm on my way home now. I just have to stop to make a quick errand."

"All right," she said closing up the bottle and started shaking it. "Hurry home because I'm about to feed Chelsea and she'll probably end up going to sleep when she's finished."

"I'll get there as soon as I can. I just have to make this quick stop. Where's Athena?"

"Keeping Chelsea busy while I make her bottle," she said as Athena came in the room.

"Alex, Chelsea is getting really upset. I think she needs to eat now."

"Okay. I'm coming. Baby, I have to go. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay I love.." he started to say before he realized Alex had already hung up the phone. He pulled into the flower shop parking lot to pick up the flower arrangement he ordered for Alex. That was how he always buttered her up before he told her bad news. It kept him out of the doghouse.

Alex walked back into the living room and picked Chelsea up off the floor. "It's okay. Mommy has your bottle. Come on," she said sitting down to feed her. As soon as Chelsea had the bottle in her mouth she became a content baby. "Chels, I hate to break it to you but you have the same appetite as your dad but all this is helping you gain weight that you lost." Chelsea looked up at her as she fed her. "Such a pretty girl," said Alex, "Mommy got so lucky to have you," she said as Chelsea began to choke from eating so fast. Alex sat her up and took the bottle out of her mouth. "Are you all right? Slow down," she said as she laid her down to finish feeding her before she had to be burped.

Just as Alex had finished feeding Chelsea her bottle Dave arrived home. He walked in the front door laying his bags inside the door. "Alex, I'm home!" he said.

"In the living room," called Alex as she finished burping Chelsea.

Dave made his way to the living room and walked in to see Athena and Alex sitting on the couch burping Chelsea. "There are my girls," he said with a smile.

"Welcome home, Baby," said Alex getting up. She walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss. "Even though it was only a day. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said as he kissed her lips again. "And look at my little Ballerina Princess. You look so adorable. Daddy missed you too," he said taking Chelsea from Alex. "Did you miss Daddy? Did you?" he asked tickling the tiny baby. Alex smiled at his interaction with the baby. "And Athena, how are you?"

"Good," she said, "Alex and me had a girls night. It was really fun."

"A girls night huh? That sounds like fun. Did you talk about boys and make up?"

"Dad," said Athena with her face turning red.

"I missed you," he said wrapping his arm around Athena.

"Missed you too," she said hugging him back.

"How was Smackdown?" asked Alex.

"Oh. I got you something," he said. "I'll go get it."

"Okay," said Alex as she watched Dave walk out of the room.

Dave returned with a vase of red roses and baby's breath in one hand and Chelsea in the other hand. "Here you go, Babe," he said handing them to Alex.

"They're beautiful. Thank-you," she said with a smile, "but looking at them makes me want to know what's going on and what did you do."

"Okay. So now you know my trick," said Dave. "Athena, can you go upstairs? Alex and me have to talk."

"Okay," said Athena, "do you want me to take Chelsea with me?"

"Please," said Dave handing Chelsea to her. "But make sure you hold her head."

"Okay, Dad," she said as she started going upstairs.

When she was out of sight Alex said, "So what is going on?"

"Now, Alex, don't get upset," said Dave.

"Don't' say that to me because usually when you say that to me it means I'm going to be upset. What's going on?"

"Well, you know the whole rape storyline with Melina?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "I hate it."

"Well, I got to the arena last night and Sasha brought me the new script."

"Wait. Who is Sasha?"

"She's just someone working for Vince. That's all," said Dave, "Calm down."

"Okay.. So about this new script?"

"I flipped through it because I knew it involved me or else I wouldn't have gotten a new script. I come to my scene and well it had me and Rey fighting MNM and then Melina turns on them and helps us win the match."

"Okay," said Alex. "And what else?"

"Well, then she had to kiss me. I mean not just a little peck on the cheek. Really had to kiss me. I was left confused standing in the ring. I was so pissed off when I read about it because I know where it's going."

"I don't like it," said Alex.

"Neither do I but she is going to be my onscreen girlfriend and manager."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "hell no. No she's not. You better tell Vince you're not doing that shit. I'm not going to sit at home while my husband has an onscreen romance with the whore he cheated on me with a couple years ago. Absolutely not."

"I went to Vince and I told him I wasn't going to do it. I yelled and rampaged but he wouldn't change his mind. He even threatened to suspend me. I told him to go ahead."

"So you're suspended for being insubordinate?"

"Not exactly. He told me that even if I was suspended he wouldn't change his mind about the storyline. I told him I would walk out and he wouldn't believe me."

"That's because Vince knows you wouldn't do that. You love that business and you have a family to support. He's smart whether I want to recognize it or not."

"I know," said Dave, "but I love my family and I love you more than this stupid storyline. I don't' want it to destroy us."

"I don't want you to do it. I think Vince and Stephanie are doing this to piss me off. If that's the case then it's working. No. I don't want you to do it. You're not doing it. Tell him you're not doing it. It's one thing to have a rape storyline but to have a relationship storyline is totally different. I want you to tell Vince you're not doing it."

"I tried, Alex, there's no way out of it for me. I HAVE to do it."

"Of course you do," said Alex, "You have to make out with the one woman your wife can not stand. So I'm going to have that slapping me in the face everyday. Look at me! I'm fat. You're definitely going to have an affair with her now."

"Alex, you are not fat. You just had a baby and you're looking pretty damn good for just having a baby. I am not going to have an affair with Melina. I can't stand Melina. I would never cheat on you. I could never cheat on you. I love you too much. That's why I'm so upset about it because this could cause so much drama. My first thought when I saw this was that you were going to leave me. That's what pissed me off the most because yes this is a professional thing but it also reflects some stuff that happened to us in the past. I f**ked up with Melina that one time but I would never do that again. I don't want to work with her but I need to support my family."

"I wouldn't leave you for you doing your job. I understand you don't have any control over that but it would at least be nice if they respected my feelings. Do they think I want to see my husband kissing the same woman he cheated on me with? Because I don't want to. Vince knows how I feel about Melina. I kicked her ass. That should say something. I'm not going to watch the show if I have to see your tongue down that slut's throat and you better make sure you clean your mouth really good and kill all the germs before you come home to kiss me."

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh. I'm mad but not at you. I'm mad at Vince and Stephanie. Anything to make a dollar. Such money hungry bastards," said Alex. "But at least you are only working part time for the next 2 months."

"About that," said Dave, "I wanted to talk to you about that too."

"What?" asked Alex.

"After I got kicked out of Vince's office.."

"You got kicked out of Vince's office?"

"Yeah. I was too out of control for him but as I was leaving he says, 'by the way your 2 month part time schedule is now a month part time schedule so in a couple weeks you'll be working full time.'"

"WHAT? YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD WORK PART TIME FOR TWO MONTHS TO HELP ME OUT WITH CHELSEA. NOW YOU CAN'T?"

"Alex, calm down. I didn't make that change. Vince made it. I'm pissed off believe me."

"What's next? A title reign so you're away from us even more?" asked Alex. "I was expecting that part time schedule.. So now you're only going to be home 2 ½ days?"

"I guess," said Dave, "I am so sorry. I want to be home more than that to be with you guys but Vince."

"Yeah.. Vince. It's always Vince isn't it?" she asked. "I'm not surprised by any of this. Vince will do anything he can to piss me off. The sooner you get out of that company the better. They're only screwing you around."

"I know but I need this money right now," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex, "but you need to start looking for another job because this is ridiculous. They're playing you like some pawn in a game of Chess."

"I guess I'm losing.."

"You guess? I'd say they have you in check mate," said Alex. "You have no where to go."

"I don't want to have to quit this job though, Alex, I love doing this stuff but it's just I hate being played with. I want to be home as much as I can with you and the girls but Vince is pulling me more and more. I don't know what he's going to do next."

"I know you love what you do but is it worth us fighting and you making promises then having to break them?"

"No," said Dave.

"You're right it's not," said Alex. "I love you. And I'm glad you love wrestling and you love your job but the way they treat you is ridiculous. I would NEVER allow them to treat me like that. Paul gets all the time in the world off when Stephanie pops out another kid but when your wife has a baby they fight you tooth and nail about time off. Do you see the unfairness here?"

"I see it but I can't just quit my job. I don't really have anything to fall back on."

"I know and I'm not asking you to quit today. I'm asking you to try the movie stuff and then gradually work your way to quitting WWE. I want my husband home and I'm sure the girls would like to see their dad more than two 2 ½ days a week."

"I know and I'd like to see you guys more than 2 ½ days a week. I'm so sorry, Alex. I never wanted this for you."

"Baby, it's okay. Just try hard to get out of there or at least stop letting Vince screw you over."

"I'm trying," he said. "I'm doing what I can but you know Vince is a little tough at times."

"I know, Baby," she said, "but I guess I'll have to accept this for now."

"It's only temporary," said Dave. "I promise."

"I hope. I don't want this stupid storyline dragging on for 2 years. I want it done as soon as possible."

"Me too because you're the only woman I want to be kissing," he said with a smile.

"And I'm the only woman I want you kissing," she said as they walked over to the couch. As they sat down on the couch Dave leaned in to kiss Alex's lips. They shared a passionate kiss as Dave laid her down on the couch and started to kiss her neck. "Whoa. Remember 6 weeks."

"Damn, I forgot," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as Dave left his body lay on top of hers as she put on the TV. She ran her fingers over his head as they watched a little TV.

Dave noticed his letter from the courts sitting on top of everything and said, "What's that?"

"I don't know. You got it from the courthouse," said Alex.

"Great," said Dave as he removed his body from Alex's and picked up the envelope. He opened it and began reading over it. When he neared the end of the letter he threw it down on the floor and said, "That little bitch!"

"Whoa. What happened?" asked Alex.

"I need my lawyer," said Dave. "If she thinks she is going to pull this shit she has another thing coming."

"Pull what?" asked Alex sitting up.

"Glenda pulling her psycho bullshit again. I'm not going to let it happen," said Dave as he grabbed his cell phone.

***A/N: Athena and Alex seemed to have a fun night. I'm glad they get along so well. And Athena is awesome with Chelsea. Alex has caught on to Dave's trick about buttering her up with flowers. She's smart.. She didn't seem too happy with the new storyline she even refuses to watch the show.. but what really upset her was him going back to a full time schedule.. I'm sure there are going to be lots of fights to come.. Now Glenda is up to something.. who knows with her... Dave isn't happy though. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	109. Chapter 109

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!**

"Baby, wait," said Alex. "Just calm down and tell me what's going on. What did Glenda do?"

Dave flipped his phone shut and said, "She's trying to take the girls back. She's going for custody of them again."

"What? Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I'm never home and they're always here with you and my mom. And she said I brainwashed Athena into thinking she was bad," he answered.

"What? That's crazy. You never brainwashed Athena into thinking anything. Athena doesn't want to go to her mom because of her own negative experience. Are the courts believing this for real?"

"Look at it, Alex, it's a court order for a custody hearing. I'm in violation of my custody agreement. I don't even know what the f**k that means."

"Dave, just relax. Take a deep breath and listen to me. You are not in violation of anything. The judge knew that you were an entertainer and were gone a few days out of the week and that was okay. And you were told not to force them into seeing her if they didn't want to. Athena has some issue with her mom and she doesn't want to see her. That's allowed. You don't have to force her to go."

"Then why is it saying I'm in violation?"

"Baby, I don't know," said Alex. "When's the hearing?"

"In the beginning of August. The first week. I think it's August 4th. She's not getting them. She can go for Keilani since Keilani worships her but she's not taking Athena. I will not let her take Athena."

"In the state of Florida they do allow the child to choose what parent they live with. I think they have to be 12 or over."

"So Keilani can choose to go live with her mom and the judge would decide where Athena would go? What if the judge chooses Glenda? What am I going to do then."

"First of all, you don't know if Keilani wants to go live with her mom and second of all you don't know if the judge is going to side with Glenda. Just calm down."

"I'm trying but I will not lose my kids. If the judge decides to give Glenda custody of Athena and Keilani.. Athena will be devastated. It will destroy her."

"I know," said Alex, "and that's why we're not going to let it happen. Athena needs to come out and explain why she doesn't want to go to her mom's house. That would stand up in court."

"I'm not going to make my own daughter testify against her mother," said Dave.

"Well, you can't have your cake and eat it too," said Alex. "If Athena doesn't testify there's a chance Glenda could get them."

"I know but I don't want to put Athena in that position. She refuses to talk to her mother or even go there. She wants nothing to do with her. I don't know what to do. Do you think Schuller can do anything about this?"

"All you can do is call him and see what he wants to do. I mean you got a court order. You have to go to court if you don't you could get arrested," said Alex, "and I don't want my husband getting arrested," she said wrapping her arm around him.

"I don't want to get arrested either. I'm going to call Schuller and see what I can do," he said getting up from the couch and leaving the room. Alex put her feet back up on the couch and went back to watching TV.

"ALEX!" yelled Athena from the top of the stairs.

Alex forgot that Athena had taken Chelsea upstairs with her and rushed over to the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah?"

"I think Chelsea needs her diaper changed. I think she pooped."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm coming to get her," she said as she started walking up the stairs. She walked into Athena's room and picked Chelsea up off the bed. "Yeah.. She pooped," said Alex as she took her to the nursery. She laid her down on the changing table as Chelsea started crying. "It's okay," said Alex, "Mommy is going to change your diaper and you'll be just fine," she said as she grabbed the diaper and the wipes. Alex began to take off Chelsea's skirt as Dave came into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Schuller," he said.

"Good," said Alex as she unfastened Chelsea's diaper.

"Damn, that stinks," said Dave as he covered his nose.

"Why don't' you try changing it?" asked Alex.

"No way," said Dave, "not a poopy diaper. For someone so small she can produce a lot of stink."

"Tell me about it," said Alex as she took a baby wipe out of the case and began to wipe her. "A whole lot of stink," she said. "So what did Schuller say?"

"He said we have to go to court but he doubts the case will hold up. He said she doesn't really have a case because it can be proven that we provide a safe and stable environment for the girls. The girls are doing great in school and they love it here so he thinks that it will be dismissed."

"That's good," said Alex as she put a new diaper on Chelsea. She rolled up the other one and fastened it and gave it to Dave. "Can you throw that away for me?"

"Sure," said Dave, "but aren't you excited? The case could be dismissed."

"Yeah, I'm excited," said Alex putting Chelsea's skirt back on. "Excuse me for not jumping for joy when I'm trying to change our daughter's poopy diaper," she said picking Chelsea up. "And you might want to throw that away as soon as possible."

"I'm going," he said, "I'm going," he said as he walked out of the room.

"I don't know about your Daddy," said Alex to Chelsea. "I'm gonna have to teach him how to change a diaper because he's right.. You produce a lot of stink for someone so tiny." Alex carried Chelsea downstairs and laid her in the swing while she went to go wash her hands. When she came back Athena was sitting in the living room playing with Chelsea. Alex walked over to pick Chelsea up out of the swing and said, "Athena, let's talk okay?"

"Okay," she said as they walked over to the couch.

"Why don't you want to go to your mom's house to visit her?" asked Alex.

Dave had heard the question and he stopped himself from walking into the living room. He stood in the dining room to listen. "I don't know," said Athena.

"Well, there has to be a reason," said Alex, "you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," said Athena.

"So what's up? Why don't you want to go there?"

"I just don't like it there. My mom is so mean. Well, only to me. She's nice to Victoria and Keilani. She's even nice to Gabby."

"Who is Gabby?"

"My little sister. She's 3. She's a real brat," said Athena. "She gets into EVERYTHING. That's why I didn't want you and my dad to have a baby because I was scared she would be just as bad. She does bad stuff and I get blamed for everything. Then I get in trouble by my mom. EVERYTHING is always my fault in that house."

"I see," said Alex.

"And when I lived there if I didn't know a math problem she would yell at me and call me names. And when I would get in trouble she would hit me. And it hurt, Alex. She doesn't like me. Keilani has ALWAYS been her favorite. She treats everyone better than me."

"What did she call you?" asked Alex as she wiped a tear falling from Athena's eyes.

"She'd call me stupid. She wouldn't help me she would just make fun of me."

"Athena, you are not stupid. I think you are a very intelligent and your dad thinks you are a very smart girl. There are things in life that we are good at and then there are things we aren't good at. Not everyone is perfect at everything. Like you aren't so good with math and that's okay because you try your best but you are amazing at English and reading. Just because you aren't good at something doesn't make you stupid. Do not let those words hurt you."

"I try not to, Alex but she is my mom. My own mom calling me stupid hurts," she said.

"I know," said Alex. "I am so sorry. You shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I don't even think she loves me and I just don't want to go there again and deal with it."

"I know," said Alex. "I wouldn't want to deal with it either. I want you to look at me and listen to me."

"Okay," said Athena.

"You are not stupid. You are a smart little girl that is going to do great things in life. Do not let ANYONE tell you otherwise. There is NOTHING in this world that you can't do. You can do ANYTHING as long as you work for it. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't. You are an amazing little girl and I love you so much," said Alex.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "I love you too, Alex," she said as she hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back careful not to squish Chelsea in the middle of the hug. "Did you tell me this because I have to go back to my mom's?"

"No. I told you this because I care about you and it's true."

"Well, I heard my dad yelling. Could I really go to live with my mom again?"

"I don't know, Athena. There's a possibility," she said.

"Oh," said Athena. "I don't want to."

"I know," said Alex, "but don't worry. Your dad and me are going to do our best to fight for you just like we did before."

"Okay," said Athena. "I really want to stay here with you guys though."

"I know," said Alex, "just don't worry about it right now. We don't have to worry about anything for a few more weeks. Let's just enjoy the summer and have a good time okay?"

"Okay," said Athena. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile.

"Can I go swimming?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Will you go swimming with me?"

"Sure," said Alex. "But I have to do something with Chelsea first. I can't take her in the pool just yet. She's still too young."

"I know," said Athena. "You could bring her bouncer out by the pool and put her in that."

"I could," said Alex, "or I could get your dad to watch her."

"Yeah," said Athena with a smile. "I'm going to get my bathing suit on okay?" she asked getting up.

"Okay," said Alex as Athena started walking up the stairs.

Dave made his way into the living room when Athena was out of sight and said, "Or I could get your dad to watch her?" he asked.

"So you heard that?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yeah. I heard it all," said Dave.

"So you heard about the emotional abuse her mom put her through and the physical abuse she put her through?"

"Yeah and I have to say I'm pretty pissed about it," he said taking Chelsea from her. "I never once put my girls down. I never once called them stupid or anything else. I don't understand why she has to be so destructive."

"I don't know," said Alex, "but we can't let Athena go back into that house. It will destroy her."

"I know," said Dave. "I won't let it happen. Especially now after I know what she goes through. I don't want to be the dad that knows what's going on and then do nothing about it."

"I know," said Alex. "I could never tell a child they're stupid. Your first wife is a real piece of work. Why did you even marry her?"

"Because I knocked her up and I thought marrying her was the way to go but I see now that was a big mistake."

"Yeah," said Alex, "you shouldn't rush into marriage like that. How did you two even get involved? She just doesn't seem like someone that would be your type."

"Well, you know my history. My dad kicked me out because of my brother being born when I was about 17 years old. I didn't really have a place to stay so Glenda and me moved in together. We weren't in a relationship at first and then you know when you're living together you're like hmm.. Let's try that out. That's exactly what we did. She made my life hell but yet I still insisted on sleeping with her, got her pregnant and married her. She was HORRIBLE. She did what she could to bring me down. I gritted my teeth and dealt with it for Keilani.. And then Athena came along. She got so unbearable while she was pregnant with Athena that I left her before Athena was even born. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. It was too negative. I felt bad leaving Keilani behind and Athena too but I had to get out of there. I tried to see them.. She was okay with it at first and then she started trying to keep them from me. I had to take her to court for that and she had to allow me visitation. She's just not a good person. I always say this but Keilani and Athena are the only good things to come out of that relationship. I wish that I could have had Keilani and Athena with someone else but it is what it is. She's a nightmare."

"She sounds like it," said Alex. "I wouldn't even be able to put up with that."\

"I don't know how I did for all those years," said Dave. "I let her destroy me all those years but I will NOT let her destroy my daughters."

"Good. Don't let it happen," said Alex. "Now, I have to go get ready to get into the pool with Athena. Excuse my fatness. I'm still carrying some baby weight."

"Alex, you're not fat. Trust me. You're looking pretty good for having a baby 3 weeks ago."

"No. I don't," she said walking up the stairs. "I look like a beached whale."

Dave shook his head at his wife and then said to Chelsea, "Women."

"I heard that," said Alex as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Sorry," he said as he walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and put on ESPN to check the outcome of the Yankees game he missed the night before because of wrestling. He put Chelsea into the playpen while he watched ESPN and Alex took Athena outside to the pool to swim. While he was watching TV Chelsea started crying. "Just a minute, Chels. Just let me see this and I'll get you out," he said turning up the TV. Chelsea continued to cry as he watched the highlights from the baseball game. "All right," he said. "I'm coming." He couldn't take his eyes off the TV as he walked over to the playpen to pick her up. When he got her out he brought her over to the couch with him and gave her pacifier to her but she continued crying. "I don't know what you want. Why are you crying?" he asked. He was growing frustrated with her because he didn't know why she was crying. Chelsea sensed that Dave was frustrated and started crying harder and louder. Her cries were at a high pitched squeal. "Come on, Chels, what's the matter with you. I don't know what I am supposed to do," he said as his mom walked into the house after working 8 hours for the day.

"Well, it's great to walk into a house with a crying baby," she said walking into the living room. "What is the matter with that baby, DJ?"

"I don't know, Mom, she won't stop crying. She just had her diaper changed and she ate. I don't know why she's crying."

"Give me that baby," said Donna. "Where's Alex?"

"She has Athena in the pool because Athena wanted her to go swimming with her. Athena told her a whole bunch of stuff about Glenda."

"Let me handle Chelsea first since you don't seem to know what to do," said Donna. "Just to let you know for future reference when she has that high pitched squeal in her cry that means she's hungry."

"Oh," said Dave.

"It's okay, Chelsea. Nana is going to feed you. Shh. It's all right. Calm down baby," she said rocking the tiny infant to calm her. "I'm going to go make her a bottle. Can you get me a burp cloth please?" asked Donna.

"Sure.. Where are they?" asked Dave.

"You and Alex need to communicate more. They're in the top drawer of her changing table."

"Okay," said Dave as he walked up to the nursery to get the burp cloth while Donna went into the kitchen to make Chelsea a bottle.

When Donna finished Chelsea's bottle she gave it to her and said, "There you go, Chelsea. Yes.. Drink it up. You're okay now," as she walked over to the kitchen table to sit down to feed the baby. Dave came into the kitchen and handed his mom the burp cloth. "Thanks, DJ," she said putting it over her shoulder. "Do you see how much you don't know your daughter?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Don't you think you should take the time to get to know her?"

"I do," said Dave. "I just don't know her cries."

"Well, you should learn them. If it's high pitched she's hungry. If it's low pitched but loud she needs her diaper changed," said Donna.

"Okay," said Dave.

"So what's going on with Glenda and Athena now?" asked Donna as she sat Chelsea up to burp her.

"I don't' know. Glenda filed for custody of the girls again. She said I brainwashed Athena into thinking she's bad and that I'm never home so the girls are with you and Alex."

"Well, they are with Alex and me but you haven't brainwashed anyone."

"I know. So Alex asked Athena why she didn't want to go to her mom's house and Athena told her the entire story of how she gets in trouble for everything. She gets blamed for everything and Glenda hits her. She also said that when she lived there when she needed help with math or didn't know a math problem Glenda called her stupid. She refuses to go back there and she doesn't want to see Glenda."

"I will kill her," said Donna. "I will kill her. Why would she call that girl stupid? Athena has more brains than she does. You're not going to let her win are you?"

"No," said Dave, "I don't want my girls going back there. The girls are doing amazing in school, they have made friends here, they're healthy and well taken care of. It shouldn't matter that I'm not here everyday. As long as they are healthy, safe and well taken care of it shouldn't matter. I love my kids and I will not let Glenda destroy their lives like she tried to destroy mine."

"So you're going to fight this?"

"Hell yeah," said Dave. "Harder than I ever have."

"Good," said Donna, "and if I see that bitch again I will slap the shit out of her. Calling a little girl stupid. I can't wait for the day Athena grows up, graduates high school, graduates college and makes something of herself. I want her to rub every ounce of that in Glenda's face. EVERY OUNCE." She said as she went back to feeding Chelsea.

"It just worries me that Glenda has Keilani for so long. What if she's brainwashing her?"

"I would say that if is probably an is. I'm sure she's doing what she can to make you look like a bad person."

"Me too," said Dave. "And Keilani worships Glenda so she could easily turn her against Alex and me."

"I know and that's what scares me the most," said Donna. "This has been the best place for Keilani and just in the last 3 weeks all that could be ruined."

"I know," said Dave, "and then I'm worried about Alex."

"What about her?"

"I just feel like her esteem level is really low. She said that I would have an affair with Melina because she's fat. Then she said she looked like beached whale before she went swimming."

"DJ, she's probably a little emotional still after having the baby. She may be uncomfortable with her body. You have to remember before she got pregnant with Chelsea she was skin and bones now she has that extra weight on her. Sure she's lost some but she still has some of that weight on her. She may see herself as fat and I'm sure you being in a storyline with Melina where you rape her is really hard on her. It's going to make her insecure."

"I know but I wouldn't do that to her, Mom."

"Given your track record why should she believe you?"

"Because I love my wife and I'm not out to do anything to hurt her. I only want to be with her and only her. No one else."

"I know but have you told her that?"

"Yes," said Dave, "but I don't know if she believes me or not."

"If I were you I would do something to make her feel like she's special to you and that you love her because right now her hormones are still out of whack and her esteem level is down. Just do something for her to make her feel like she means something to you. That's what she really needs you to do right now and help her take care of Chelsea!"

"Okay," said Dave. "I do what I can with Chelsea."

"No. You don't try hard enough," said Donna.

"Yes I do," said Dave.

"Trust me, DJ, you could try a lot harder," said Donna as she burped Chelsea one more time before handing her to Dave to finish feeding her. "And if you don't mind. I just got done working 8 hours so I'm going to go rest before dinner."

"Okay, Mom," said Dave before she left the room. Dave looked down at Chelsea and started feeding her. "Daddy does try right? I am a good daddy right?" Chelsea just looked at him as she drank her bottle.

***A/N: So Glenda wants the girls again. Athena refuses to go with her because of abuse problems. Alex is so sweet! How can Dave do half the things he does to her? Alex may be a little depressed and insecure that's why this storyline with Melina could be a problem. And Donna ripped Dave a new one slightly about trying a little harder with Chelsea. I mean.. what's more important the highlights from a Yankees game or your crying daughter. He was SO lost. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	110. Chapter 110

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much! **

The next day Dave woke up to Chelsea's crying. It was the first time he had ever woken up before Alex to her cries. Dave laid in bed hoping that Chelsea would go back to sleep but she didn't. He was about to get out of bed to get her as Alex moaned and said, "I got her. I'm coming Chelsea. I'm coming."

"It's all right, Alex, I got her," said Dave. "You can just relax. I got her."

"Really? Are you feeling all right?" asked Alex.

Dave smiled and said, "yeah. I'm feeling just fine."

"Okay. Then go have fun," she said laying back down.

"I will," he said with a smile as he got out of bed. He grabbed a t-shirt and put it on as he walked down to the nursery. As soon as he was out of the room Alex went back to sleep. She had become so exhausted in the last few weeks from lack of sleep she couldn't keep herself awake. She was glad that Dave decided to get the baby. She wasn't sure how he was going to do with her but at least he made the effort to get out of bed to get her. Dave made his way into the nursery and picked up a crying Chelsea. "It's okay, Chelsea. What is all this crying about? Shh. It's okay," he said as he rocked her back and forth. "Do you need a diaper change?" he asked as he laid her down on the changing table. He had never done this before so he wasn't sure what to do. He picked her back up and walked over to his mom's room. He knocked on the door and said, "Mom."

Donna groaned because it was her day off and she planned on sleeping in. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning. "DJ, what? It's 6 in the morning."

"I need help," he said.

"With what?" she asked.

"Chelsea. She needs her diaper changed and I don't know how to do it."

"DJ, come on. It's 6 in the morning. It's my day off. I don't get too many of those you know."

"I know but can you at least help me?"

"Fine," said Donna, "but you need to learn to do this by yourself. What would you have done if I wasn't here?" she asked getting out of bed.

"I don't know," said Dave. "Thank-you though."

"Uh huh," she said as they walked down to the nursery. Dave laid Chelsea down on the changing table so that Donna could change her diaper. "Are you going to hand me a diaper?"

"Oh. Right. Where are they?" he asked.

"Never mind," she said, "I will get it myself. Just watch her."

"Okay," said Dave as he started to play with Chelsea while Donna got her a diaper. "See? Daddy can do this."

"Actually, Nana is doing it," said Donna as she put the diaper down so she could undo Chelsea's onesie. As soon as she started to undress her she started crying. "You're okay, Chelsea. You're okay," said Donna as she quickly changed her diaper and then put her bodysuit back together. "Now see? That wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be was it," she said to Chelsea as she put the dirty diaper in the diaper genie.

"That was really quick," said Dave as he picked Chelsea up. "Your nana is amazing with babies."

"You could be too if you took the time to learn," said Donna. "How did you survive with Keilani and Athena?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Donna, "but now I'm going back to bed and you're on your own."

"Okay," said Dave as he headed downstairs. "Your nana is in a bad mood today," he said as Chelsea started with her high pitched cry. "Okay. I know you're hungry. Daddy will make you a bottle. I just need to put you in your bouncer first while I make your bottle and then you can tell me what I can do for Mommy tonight because I have no ideas. I want to make it special for her," he said putting her in the bouncer and giving her the pacifier while he made the bottle. "I should just take her out to dinner right? Or just have a romantic evening here right? I don't know, Chels. Help me out here," he said as he pulled out the can of formula. He put water into the bottle and poured the powder in. He shook it up and said, "so Chels, anything?" Chelsea just looked at her dad waiting for her bottle. She was just 3 weeks old. She had no idea what was going on. She didn't really care what he did for her mom as long as she was getting the bottle that he was holding in his hand as he walked over to her. He picked her up out of the bouncer and sat down to feed her. "Here you go," he said, "so about your Mommy. I think I should make her a nice dinner, serve it by candlelight, watch Sex and the City the movie, then some alone time.. Do you think your mommy would like that?"

"I think she would like that," said Donna as she walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going back to bed," said Dave.

"Well, you woke me up. Once I'm up.. I'm up. So how's it going?"

"Pretty good," said Dave. "I'm just feeding the princess."

"Good," said Donna as she started to make coffee. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, Mom. I never expected having a baby to be so hard."

"DJ, you don't know hard unless you're in Alex's position. She wakes up every two hours with her.. Sometimes Chelsea doesn't want to sleep so she's up all night. That's hard. Your wife is exhausted. You should do more to help her out around here."

"I know, Mom. I'm trying," he said. "I think she's upset with me."

"Why?" asked Donna.

"Because of that storyline with Melina."

"The rape one?"

"Well, now she's going to be my on-screen girlfriend."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" asked Donna, "That's like marriage suicide. Why on Earth would they put you in a storyline with the woman you cheated on your wife with? Don't do anything stupid."

"Mom, I won't. I didn't really have a choice. It was either do it or lose my job. Vince is a tough cookie. If his daughter comes up with an idea and he likes it.. We use it."

"It doesn't seem fair," said Donna as Dave sat Chelsea up to burp her. "You should use a burp cloth."

"I'll be fine," said Dave.

"All right. Chelsea is a little spit-upper. She likes to spit-up when she burps."

"I am all right, Mom," said Dave.

"All right," said Donna as she poured them each a cup of coffee. "So what are you going to do about the storyline?"

"I'm going to do it. I have a baby now, I'm going to be in and out of court it looks like. I have a family to support. I can't just give up my job. I have to grit my teeth and bare it."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Donna.

"I do," he said as Chelsea burped and spit up came out with her burp on Dave's shoulder. "Oh man," he said.

"I told you," said Donna. "Momma knows best. Just remember that."

"I know, Mom. I know," he said as he grabbed a paper towel to wipe his shoulder as Chelsea started crying for more.

"You better feed that baby and not worry about the spit-up on your shoulder. She wants to eat. Please don't keep her waiting."

"I won't," said Dave as he sat down to finish feeding her. "So can you do baby duty tonight while I have this romantic dinner for Alex?"

"Absolutely. I don't mind spending time with my granddaughters."

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"No problem. That's what Nanas are for."

"You have got to be the best Nana ever," said Dave.

"I probably am," she said with a smile. "I just really love my grandchildren and I just want what's best for them. And I love spending time with them."

"Well, you're a big part of the girls' lives. Thanks for moving in here to help out."

"It was my pleasure," she said. "You know there is NOTHING that I wouldn't do for you, DJ."

"I know, Mom," he said as he looked down at Chelsea. "She fell asleep. I'm going to go put her in the playpen and do some cleaning for Alex."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Donna.

Dave carefully got up from the table and took Chelsea into the living room and laid her in the playpen. Once she was in her playpen he got out an old cloth and the dusting spray and began to dust the living room. He even cleaned the TV and straightened up the DVD's. He ran the vacuum in the living room and Chelsea just slept right through it but Alex didn't. She came downstairs as he was vacuuming. She smiled as she watched him clean. She walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "Morning, Mom," she said.

"Morning, Alex. I see you got to sleep in today."

"Yeah and it felt great. I was so exhausted."

"I bet," said Donna. "New babies are a lot of work aren't they?"

"They are a lot of work. She never sleeps when I want her to and half the time she doesn't sleep. Thank God Dave let me get some sleep because I was about to go crazy."

"You'll get used to it. By the time she's 2 months old you'll be used to it and it will be easier for you."

"I hope so," she said sitting down at the table. "How did you do it with two kids?"

"I have no idea but it was hard at first. Being a parent isn't easy but it's rewarding. Just wait until Chelsea can hug and kiss you. Those are the moments you look forward to as a parent. It gets easier trust me and then you're going to want these days back."

"I don't know," said Alex. "The baby days aren't so fun."

"Trust me, Alex, when you get to be my age and your kids are all grown up you're going to wish that you were younger and that you could get these days back."

"If you say so," said Alex as Dave came into the kitchen. "Morning, Baby," said Alex with a smile.

"Morning, Beautiful," he said as he kissed her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Thank-you so much. How was she?"

"She got a diaper change and drank a bottle. Now she's sleeping so I figured I would do some cleaning for you."

"Thanks, Baby," she said with a smile, "and Mr. Bautista, you changed a diaper?"

"Not exactly. My mom changed it for me."

"And what would you have done if your mom wasn't there?"

"I don't know," said Dave.

"I asked him the same thing," said Donna. "But he did everything else by himself."

"That's good," she said with a smile. "I see she didn't finish her bottle."

"No. She fell asleep when I was feeding her," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex.

"So I have an amazing evening planned for us," he said sitting down next to her.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really. I figured you could use a break from being a mommy and needed some grown up time. I'm going to make this night special for you."

"You talk about me taking a break from being a mommy but what are we going to do with the Filipino Princess?" asked Alex.

"My mom has offered to watch her," said Dave.

"Did you really, Mom?"

"Yes I did. I think you two need some time alone. I don't mind it at all. I want you two to have fun."

"Well, okay," said Alex, "that works for me. Thank-you, Mom."

"No problem, Honey," she said.

"So just think," said Dave wrapping his arms around his wife. "Just you and me.. Alone having a nice romantic evening. I owe you a lot. You take care of Chelsea while I'm gone and you're just a great wife. I owe it to you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to get ready to go to the grocery store so I can get ready for tonight," he said as he kissed Alex's head. "I'll be back later."

"And Baby," said Alex.

"Yeah?" asked Dave before he walked out of the kitchen.

"You might want to take a shower before you go because you smell like baby throw up."

"Thanks for the advice," said Dave with is face turning red. He was slightly embarrassed because he smelled like that so before he went to the grocery store he went upstairs and took a shower. When he was finished he headed to the grocery store and the video store so that he was prepared for the night.

Later that evening Dave was setting the table for dinner while Alex was finishing getting ready for their night together. Dave put two champagne glasses on the table and two candles on the table so they would be ready to light. He brought the food out and placed it on the table. Alex finally finished straightening out her hair. It had been a while since she straightened it because she didn't really see the need because of just having a baby but she wanted to look beautiful for the night. She put on some make up and headed downstairs in a black v-neck t-shirt with a white cami underneath and she managed to fit into a pair of her old jeans that had holes on the knees. They were still a little tight but she at least fit into them. She met Dave, who was wearing a white t-shirt that fit tightly on his body and a pair of light blue jeans, in the dining room. Dave was just lighting the candles and turned on some classical music for the background. "You look beautiful," he said as he looked at his beautiful wife. He wasn't lying either. She looked amazing.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "You look really good."

"Thanks," he said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Such a gentleman," she said with a smile.

"I try," he said smiling. "So I made us Chicken Parmesan for dinner. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect," she said with a smile. He put some on each of their plates and she said, "It looks really good."

"Thanks. Would you like some champagne?"

"Of course," she said as he took her glass and poured some champagne into it. "Thanks, Baby. I love the music by the way. I love classical music."

"I know," he said with a smile. "I told you I wanted it to be about you tonight."

"Well, Thank-you," she said as she took a bite of the chicken parmesan. "Mm. This is amazing! I love it."

"Thank-you," he said with a proud smile. "So.. How do you like being a mom?"

"I like it but it's so much work. I never knew it was so tough. I feel like a bad mom because I only have one baby and I'm complaining about how hard it is."

"You're not a bad mom. You're just adjusting. I'm still adjusting. In a month or so everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Maybe I might get some sleep."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I wish I was home more."

"Don't worry about it. You're out doing what you have to do. It's okay."

"I still feel bad. This is what makes you a great wife because you're so supportive of me and everything I do."

"Well, if I wasn't wouldn't that make me a bad wife? Aren't husbands and wives supposed to support each other?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "That's part of being married."

"See? Just being a good wife," she said looking at him with her dark brown eyes.

"God, Alex. I still love those eyes. They just have this sparkle to them and they're so big."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "and I'm still crazy about your dimples. And it makes me smile because Chelsea has those same dimples."

"Did she smile yet?"

"Not yet but I can see her dimples when she moves her lips sometimes."

"Aw. I was about to say. I would be really upset if I missed her first smile."

"Athena tries to get her to smile but she doesn't. Stubborn," said Alex.

"And we all know where she gets that from," said Dave with a smile.

"Yeah. You," she said.

"Oh really? I'm stubborn? I think you get the stubborn award."

"Okay. We're both stubborn," said Alex.

They continued talking and laughing as they ate. When they finished their dinner Dave told Alex that he rented the movie Sex and the City for them to watch. Alex was shocked because she never expected Dave to watch that movie or want to watch that movie. He surprised her though and sat through the whole movie with her. They sat snuggled up on the couch watching it. Dave grew bored throughout the movie but he pretended to be interested in it for Alex's sake. When it was over he said, "I have another surprise for you."

"Another surprise?" she asked.

"Yeah. Follow me," he said leading her up the stairs. He led her into their bathroom where there were candles lit all around the bathtub and a plate of big strawberries sitting on the edge of the tub. He walked over and turned the water on to fill the tub and poured some bubble bath into it.

"Wow," said Alex. "I never expected this."

"I wanted to surprise you," he said. As the tub filled they slowly stripped out of their clothes and climbed in. The water was fairly hot but not too hot to scald them. Dave put his back against the back of the tub as Alex leaned the backside of her body up against Dave's body. He offered her a strawberry and fed it to her.

"This is really romantic," said Alex. "And relaxing. It's been a long time since I was in a hot bubble bath but being in here with you makes it so much better."

"I just wanted to make sure you were well taken care of tonight," he said as he ran his fingertips on her arms.

"You cooked me dinner, watched a chick flick with me and then took a hot bubble bath with me. I don't think it can get any better than this. We should do this a lot more often."

"I second that," he said. "I could do this at least once a week. Just be alone with you. No kids and no baby. Just us two."

"As much as I would love to do this once a week. We can't always depend on your mom to watch Chelsea so we can get our alone time."

"I know but I was hoping," he said. "You can't blame a guy for trying," he said as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck.

"Mm," she said. "It would be nice if we could do this once a week because I am loving every minute of this."

"Me too," he said as he continued to kiss her neck. "Do you want another strawberry?"

"Sure," she said as Dave grabbed another strawberry off the plate and fed it to her. When he was finished feeding her strawberries he gently began to wash her and she gently washed him. When they were finished they got out of the tub as Dave blew out the lit candles and then carried Alex into the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and grabbed some massaging oils. He walked back over to the bed and said, "You look really tense. Let me help you with that tension. I'll give you a massage."

"Okay," she said with a smile. He took some of the massage oil and put it on his hands. He gently began to massage her shoulders as gently as possible but also with a little firmness. "Feels good," she said with a smile on her face. He worked on her shoulders for a little bit and made his way down her back and gently massaged it. Alex was enjoying the massage Dave was giving her. It had been a while since she felt her husband's strong hands massaging her. It had been a long time since she felt her husband's touch.

In the middle of the massage Alex stopped him and sat up. "What? Was I too rough?" he asked.

"No, Baby," she said with a smile.

"Then what's going.." he started to say before Alex's lips met his. They shared a passionate kiss as Alex pulled Dave's body on top of hers. "I thought we couldn't do anything for 6 weeks?"

"At this point. I don't care," she said before she kissed him again. Dave wasn't going to argue with her and as things began to heat up they began to make love to one another. Dave was as gentle as he could be with her to be careful not to hurt the incision spot from her C-section and so he wouldn't hurt her at all. They spent most of the night making love to one another and as they finally finished Dave released himself inside of her and leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"I love you," he said as he laid his body down next to hers and pulled her body close to his.

"I love you too," she said as he wrapped his arms around her body. They laid there for a while just holding each other until Alex said, "Thank-you for tonight. I really enjoyed it. I enjoyed EVERYTHING!"

"You're welcome and believe me I enjoyed EVERYTHING just as much as you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. You were as gentle as you could possibly be. It was amazing."

"Okay because the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"No. You didn't hurt me."

"Good," he said as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm. "That was really amazing though."

"Yeah it was," she said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"Way too long," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. They continued to hold one another and slowly drifted off to sleep after sharing a very romantic and passionate evening together. They were happy with the way things were but soon enough everything was going to start changing and they had no idea what lay ahead of them.

***A/N: Dave stepped up and helped with Chelsea. EVen though he didn't change her diaper he still made the effort. With Dave you gotta take what you get. Even Donna told him the storyline with Melina is a bad idea. He should listen to her... like she said, "Momma knows best." And when Dave wants to be he can be the most romantic man on earth. He gave Alex the most romantic evening he could. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	111. Chapter 111

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

The next Tuesday Dave was back on the road with Smackdown. Neither of them really wanted him to go because they were enjoying all the extra time they got with each other. He left on Monday instead of Tuesday because he had to be in Virginia by a certain time on Tuesday morning. Vince was really starting to control him and butt into his life with Alex. It wasn't making Dave happy and it surely wasn't making Alex happy. "I love you, Baby," said Alex as she walked Dave to the door.

"I love you too," he said. "I'll be back on Wednesday. I just have to go take care of this shit."

"The baby," said Alex.

"I'm sorry, Chels," he said. Alex had an issue with people swearing around Chelsea. She didn't want Chelsea's first word to be a cuss word. "Chelsea, Daddy will be back in a couple days. I love you, Princess," he said as he kissed her forehead. "And Alex, don't run yourself ragged taking care of Chelsea. Try to get as much sleep as you can."

"Okay," said Alex. "Have fun at work. Bye, Baby."

"Bye, Beautiful," he said as he softly kissed her lips. He picked up his bags and then headed out the door.

Dave stopped and looked back. Alex took Chelsea's hand and said, "Tell Daddy, Bye." She waved Chelsea's hand at Dave and then said, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said as he walked to the car. He got into the car and drove away.

Alex let out a sigh and shut the front door. She made sure to lock it and walked into the living room. She put Chelsea in her bouncer on the floor in front of the couch and said, "Well, Chels, it looks like it's just you and me. Oh and Athena when she gets back from Will's house." Chelsea just looked at her mom and Alex said, "so what would you like to watch? A little Barney? The Wiggles, JoJo's Circus or Dora? Dora it is," said Alex as she flipped through the channels landing on Dora. She turned Chelsea's bouncer to face the TV and then went upstairs to get some laundry to do. She emptied out the hamper in her room and separated them by color before she took them to the laundry room. She stopped to check on Chelsea before she went to the laundry room. She saw that she was fine and headed on her way. She threw a load of laundry in and then headed back to the living room as the phone rang. She rushed to answer it, "Hello," she said as she finally reached the phone out of breath.

"Alexandra?" asked her mom on the other line.

"Oh, Hey, Mother," she said less than thrilled.

"I'm just calling to see how things are going."

"Pretty good," said Alex.

"How's motherhood treating you?"

"It's kicking my butt," she said, "I am so tired it's ridiculous."

"Well, Alexandra, that happens when you have a baby."

"I know, Mother," she said as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What's Chelsea doing now?"

"She's kind of watching TV. Dora," said Alex.

"You shouldn't let her watch TV. She will get addicted."

"Mother, it's not like I put her in front of the TV all day. She watches about 30-60 minutes a day. It's not that big of a deal. Sometimes I need a break to do things."

"And where is Chelsea's father?"

"He works, Mother. He can't always be here. Are you done criticizing me yet?"

"Alexandra, I'm not criticizing you. I'm just giving you advice. You're a young mother. You could use all the advice you get."

"Mother, I think I know what's best for my baby. I'm not going to get her addicted to the TV by allowing her 30-60 minutes of TV time a day. And it's not like she's not watching shows that aren't educational."

"Dora is not an educational show," said Sylvia.

"Speaking of educational, don't you work today?"

"Alexandra, school doesn't start till September around here. I'm off for the summer."

"Oh yeah," said Alex disappointed because she knew she wasn't going to be off the phone with her mom anytime soon. "And how is Dora not educational? She teaches them direction and Spanish."

"Chelsea doesn't need to know Spanish," said Sylvia.

"Living in Florida she does need to know Spanish. That's the second language around here."

"She's Italian not Hispanic," said Sylvia, "she should be learning Italian."

"Mother, she's not full Italiano if you want to talk like that. She's Filipino, Greek and Italian. And she's living in the state of Florida so it's important she knows Spanish."

"And she has family from Italy so it's important she know Italian," said Sylvia.

"Mother, while I think it's amazing that she know Italian.. I'm not going to teach it to her."

"So you can't give her an Italian name and now you don't want to teach her Italian? Are you ashamed of your heritage?"

"Mother, do you hear yourself? I mean really. If I needed to teach her every language of her nationality she would be speaking Filipino, Italian, Greek and English. I don't know why you're judging me."

"Because you're allowing a baby to watch TV thinking she's going to learn something from that little Dora show."

"Okay, Mother," said Alex rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to sit on the phone and argue with you all day. I do have stuff to do."

"I'm not arguing," said Sylvia.

"Yes you are," said Alex.

"Okay, fine, I'll change the subject," said Sylvia.

"Okay," said Alex.

"How are things going between you and Dave?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Because sometimes when you throw a baby in the mix things start to get a little tense for couples," said Sylvia.

"Well, we're both fine. We're getting along fine and we're doing great. No tension here."

"Well, that's good," said Sylvia. "And how is he when he's on the road?"

"I guess good because he's only gone one night a week except for this week. He has to be in Virginia by 12 tomorrow so he left today."

"So he needs to leave tonight to get to Virginia by tomorrow at 12?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes," said Alex.

"All right," she said half believing what her daughter was telling her.

"Mother, why do you have to be like this? I mean really. I am 24 years old. I live in Florida. I have my own family now and my own life. I don't need you to tell me what to do or how to live my life. You don't control me anymore. Just stop trying to."

"Alexandra, I'm not trying to control anyone. I'm just telling you that your husband may not be telling you the truth."

"Mother, what is that supposed to mean? My husband isn't lying to me."

"That's what you think."

Chelsea started crying because she was hungry and wanted to be fed. "Well, Mother, I have to go. I don't have time for you to try and turn me against my husband. I need to feed my baby."

"Alexandra, I'm not turning you against anyone," she said.

"I have to go. Goodbye," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She picked Chelsea up and took her into the kitchen to make her bottle. "Your Grandma Brooks just doesn't know when to stop," said Alex. As Alex sat there to feed Chelsea her mom's words played in her mind. She hated the fact that she was allowing her mom to get inside her head. She was letting her mom make her second guess herself. What if Dave was lying to her? She shook the thought out of her mind. She knew he wouldn't lie to her and she was mad at herself for even thinking that.

She was sitting there lost in thought as she fed the baby and Donna walked in. "Hey, Alex," she said.

"Hey," answered Alex.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with my mom," said Alex as she started to burp Chelsea.

"Oh boy. What happened?"

"She was just getting on my case about EVERYTHING. It started with Chelsea watching Dora, to Chelsea learning Spanish, to Dave lying to me. I don't know."

"What do you mean Dave lying to you?"

"Because he had to leave tonight to go to Virginia. My mom said he could be lying to me."

"Do you think Dave is lying to you?"

"No," said Alex, "I know how Vince is so I'm sure he is making Dave be in Virginia at a certain time tomorrow."

"So if you don't think he's lying why do you let your mom get inside your head?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I'm still trying to figure out why she's telling me how to live my life at 24. I mean I'm married and I have a baby of my own. I think I know what I'm doing in life."

"Do you remember when I told you that you would wish you could get these days back with Chelsea?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Your mom never let go. That's the problem. She has to let go so that you can live your own life. If she doesn't she's always going to try to control you."

"But that's how Italian moms are," said Alex. "She's always been overbearing. I just wish she would let me live my life."

"And you should be able to live your life the way you want to. Not the way she wants you to. I think you're doing an amazing job with the girls and you're doing an amazing job with Chelsea. I think you're a good wife to my son and I think you're a great person. You're doing all right. Don't let her tell you you're not."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. I love you, Alex," said Donna.

"I love you too, Mom," she said as they hugged. Alex decided she wasn't going to let her mom ruin her day with her usual over protecting self. Alex never understood why her mom wouldn't let her grow up and live her own life. She didn't understand why her mom kept telling her how to live her life. It was just something that got under Alex's skin. She loved her mom but at times she found her very annoying. Alex promised herself that she would never turn out like her.

The next night at the Smackdown tapings Dave and Chavo made plans to hang out at the bar after the show. Dave hadn't really gone out for a while and he had a rough night dealing with Vince's usual bullshit. Vince had made a scene with Dave and Melina in bed together. He opposed to that too and again Vince threatened him with his job. Dave knew he couldn't lose his job or give it up because he had a lot of responsibility back at home. Dave gritted his teeth and bared it. Dave was laying in a hotel bed waiting for Melina to finish her make up so that they could film the scene call it a night and Dave could go do his thing after his match. Dave was growing impatient as he waited. "Is she coming or what?"

"She'll be out in a minute," said Sasha.

"And what are you supposed to be doing?"

"I'm just making sure this scene gets filmed for Mr. McMahon," she answered.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 years old," she answered. "Why?"

"Aren't you a little young to be taking orders from some asshole like Vince?"

"I get paid very well and I don't' take orders from Vince. I take orders from Stephanie."

"So then why are you here again?"

"Because Stephanie told her dad about her idea and he sent me here. Why does it matter to you so much?"

"I am just asking. You have a little attitude going on there," said Dave.

"Well, you're asking me all these questions. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm just asking why you're working for that family? I think you're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you could have a better career in your life."

"Like I said, it's well worth the money I'm making. I chose to be an assistant. If you don't like Vince so much why are you working for him?"

"Responsibilities," said Dave. "I have a new baby, a high maintenance wife and daughter."

"And your wife is okay with you doing this type of storyline?"

"Not really," said Dave, "but she deals with it like I do."

"She doesn't know about the bedroom scene does she?"

"No. I didn't even know about it until today. And I don't know if I want to tell her about it. I might just let her see it on TV and then deal with the aftermath then."

"Not a smart move, Batista," said Sasha putting her brown hair behind her ears. She had to admit if she had a husband like Dave she wouldn't let him do storylines with him being in bed with another woman. Melina finally came in to do the scene. "It's about time, Melina," said Sasha.

"I had to do my make-up," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Dave, "but if it's supposed to look like we did something shouldn't your hair and make up be messed up?"

"Yeah," said Melina. "But since it's acting and NOTHING happened I want to look good."

"Whatever. Can we just do this?" asked Dave as he rolled his eyes.

They began filming the scene. Dave popped up from underneath the covers and said, "Wow," as if he was out of breath.

Shortly after Melina popped up and said, "Wow is right. So you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Oh yeah," said Dave, "definitely. You can show me again if you want to because I don't know if I'm sure."

"Okay," said Melina as they shared a passionate kiss.

When they were done filming the director yelled, "CUT!"

Dave threw the covers off of himself and got out of the bed in just his jeans. "Thank God that's over." Sasha couldn't take her eyes off of Dave's abs. She was amazed at how good he looked.

"Dave, you act like that was painful," said Melina.

"Kissing you and making it look like I f**ked you is painful," he said putting his shirt back on. "You're like a disease that just doesn't go away."

"Stephanie is the one that made this storyline not me," said Melina. "Believe me I would rather work in a storyline with John Morrison. We've had our fun.. I'm onto bigger and better things."

"Yeah, well, so am I," said Dave. "Sasha, does this get your approval?"

"Yes," she said snapping out of thought.

"Good. Make sure you tell Vince it's done," he said as he stormed out of the room.

"Wow," said Sasha. "Is he always so angry?"

"Only when things get in the way of him and his wife. He used to be a cool guy until he married his wife. Then he just got all wifed up. He used to party and hang out with women. Even his wife was a partier then they got married had a kid and now they're just boring."

"Hmm. Is it bad that I kind of want him?" asked Sasha.

"Well," said Melina, "no but I'm sure his wife would have a problem with it. She's no joke. Take my advice. Stay out of her way."

"I like challenges…"

"She's not a challenge. She's a force to be reckoned with. Stay away from Dave."

"All right," said Sasha. "He's hands off."

"Okay," said Melina. "I'm telling you.. His wife doesn't play. I learned the hard way although she might have calmed down or she got even more protective of him. I don't know."

"I know," said Sasha. "I get that he's married. I was just saying I kind of want him. Not that I would make a move or anything."

"All right," said Melina. "If she beat me up and I'm a wrestler. What would she do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm going to leave her husband alone."

"Good," said Melina.

Later that night after Dave's match he went back to the locker room and took a shower before he went out for the night. As he was leaving the arena with Chavo he said, "Chavo, I need to call Alex."

"Go ahead, Man. It's cool."

Dave pulled out his phone as he got in the car and dialed Alex's cell phone number. Alex was at home trying to get Chelsea to go to sleep as she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She picked it up and looked at it. When she saw it was Dave she answered it with Chelsea screaming, "Hey, Baby," she said rocking Chelsea to calm her down.

"What is going on?" asked Dave.

"The same thing that goes on all the time, Dave, I can't get Chelsea to sleep. I fed her, changed her but nothing is working. She spits out her pacifier. I don't know what else to do."

"All right, just relax," said Dave. "She's probably just gassy. Did you burp her?"

"Yes, I burped her. I don't know what to do, Dave. I've done everything I needed to but nothing's working. I can't do this not alone," she said as she started to break down.

"Alex, it's okay. You'll be all right. I wish I was there," said Dave. "But I'm all the way in Virginia."

"I know," said Alex as she cried harder. "I want you to come home to help me with her."

"Alex, if I could I would but I would not get there in time. Just rock her and sing to her."

"If it was that easy I would have done that already. She hates me, Dave. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Alex. Babies cry. Just relax. It will be okay. My mom is there to help you."

"I know but I'm trying not to depend on her. Dave, I can't do this!"

"Alex, you can just calm down."

"Okay," said Alex as she stopped crying. She took a seat in the rocking chair and began rocking Chelsea. As soon as she started rocking Chelsea quieted down and Alex grew a smile on her face as she saw Chelsea's eyes closed. "Dave, I have to go. She's going to sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex as she hung up and continued rocking Chelsea.

When Dave and Chavo arrived at the bar they walked in and as Dave was walking trying to find a table he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Sasha with a smile.

***A/N: Poor Alex. Her mom is a little overbearing. I'm sure that's the last thing Alex wanted to deal with that day. Then Vince goes and makes a scene with Dave and Melina in bed. Something tells me Alex is going to flip out when she sees it or hears about it. Dave wasn't too happy.. and Sasha.. she needs to stay away. I don't usually agree with Melina but she's right Alex is a force to be reckoned with.. Then Dave is going out to the bar while his wife is back in Tampa breaking down because she's overwhelmed.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	112. Chapter 112

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

"Oh, Hey, Sasha," said Dave with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you pointed out that I work for the McMahons. I have to unwind. You know what it's like working for an asshole," said Sasha with a smile. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be talking to your wife making sure everything is all right with her?"

"I just talked to her. She was having a little trouble with the baby but everything is good. I need to unwind. You know what it's like working for an asshole," he said smiling back.

"Nice, Batista," she said. "So do you and Chavo want to sit with me and my friend?"

"Sure," said Dave. "Chavo, do you want to sit with them?"

"I don't care. As long as I get a place to sit," he said as they followed Sasha to the table. Chavo whispered to Dave, "Just remember you're married."

"I know," said Dave. "She's just a friend."

"Yeah. Well the way you're looking at her I don't know."

"Chavo, I'm straight. I have a hot wife at home that I love. I'm not going to forget about her."

"All right, Dave," he said as they took a seat.

"So what are you two whispering about?" asked Sasha.

"Nothing," they both said quickly.

"Okay. Well, this is my friend Tiffany."

"Hey, Tiffany. Nice to meet you," said Dave shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"Hey, Tiffany," said Chavo shaking her hand.

"Hello," she said.

"So do you ladies want drinks?" asked Dave.

"Uh, Dave," said Chavo, "does your wife check the bank account?"

"No," said Dave. "So who wants drinks?"

"I do," said Sasha.

"Me too," said Tiffany. They gave Dave their drink orders and he went over to the bar and ordered the drinks. He brought them back and gave them their drinks.

He opened his Jack Daniels and said, "So Sasha, how did you get involved with the McMahons?"

"I don't know. I am from Connecticut. There was an ad in the paper that Stephanie was looking for an assistant. I interviewed with her and got the job. Sometimes I feel more like a nanny than an assistant though. And I don't like kids."

"Kids are great," said Dave.

"No. I don't like the idea of ever having kids," she said. "I like Stephanie's kids but I just don't want my own."

"When you get married one day you'll change your mind. My wife was like that too. She never wanted to have kids then she was around babies and she decided having a baby would be a good thing. And she loves our daughter to death."

"Kids aren't for me and I'm not changing my mind. And I don't plan on getting married either."

"Wow. You're not very traditional are you?" asked Dave.

"I think marriage is overrated," she said taking a sip of her drink. "Like why do you have to get married to prove to someone you love them?"

"Marriage is a good thing," said Dave.

"He would know. He's been married 3 times," said Chavo.

"Three times? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm on my 3rd marriage," he said.

"Don't you think you should have quit after the first time?"

"No.. I wanted to get married the 2nd time. It was my idea. It wasn't a big ceremony. We just went down to the courthouse, got married, had chili dogs and drank orange Gatorade. That was the way I got married the second time."

"Romantic," she said. "Why didn't you just stop there?"

"I planned on it but then I met my 3rd wife and she is just amazing. I had to marry her."

"Okay," said Sasha. "I just don't get it. To each their own."

"And why don't you believe in marriage?"

"Because there is no point in it. If I love someone then why not just be with them forever? What's the point in getting married. Just to have a paper certificate tell you that you're married and wear wedding rings symbolizing the marriage. No thank-you. It's just overrated."

"You are a weird one," said Dave.

"No.. I'm just untraditional," she said with a smile.

"You certainly are," said Dave smiling back. Chavo looked at him and pointed to his wedding ring to remind him that he was married.

"So what brought you to work for the McMahons?"

"I don't know. I have always been interested in wrestling. I was on my high school wrestling team. I decided to audition for WCW but I was told I didn't have what it took so I went to Pennsylvania, went to Afa's wrestling school and let him train me. The time came WWE found me put me in OVW for a little bit and then put me on the big time."

"So the people that told you that you didn't have what it took are probably shitting themselves right now," said Sasha.

"Probably but we've seen what happened to WCW and ECW. They fell under and Vince owns them the power hungry bastard he is."

Sasha let out a laugh. "You have no idea how power hungry he is."

"Believe me I do," said Dave. "I think that stupid scene tonight was proof."

"If you were my husband I wouldn't let you do a scene like that," she said.

"Yeah. My wife is going to flip shit when she sees it. She's not going to be happy."

"And I don't blame her," said Sasha. "So do you want to dance?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "I don't think I should dance with another woman."

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me."

"All right," said Dave, "Let's dance."

Dave and Sasha got up to dance. Dave was doing his best to control himself. Even though Chavo kept reminding him that he was married he couldn't help but to think what if. He found Sasha very attractive. She had her long brown hair in a ponytail to the side with a black halter top and a pair of blue jeans. Her stomach was showing just a little bit but not too much. She was in shape and her chest was slightly bigger than Alex's. He began to dance with her but they were more grinding with one another to the beats from the music. Chavo watched and he just shook his head because Dave obviously didn't care that he was married and he knew it was all going to end badly.

"You know," said Sasha. "You're not a bad dancer."

"Thanks. Neither are you," he said as they continued to dance. He slid his hand down her thigh.

"I used to dance when I was younger," she said.

"Cool," he said as they continued to dance and things began to heat up between them and soon Sasha pressed her lips against his. Dave's first instinct was to pull away but he gave in and kissed her back. Chavo shook his head at their kiss. He couldn't believe that Dave allowed it to come to this. "Sasha," said Dave when the kiss broke. "I can't do this.. I'm married."

"I know," she said disappointed. "I don't even know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said.

"You're not a bad kisser though."

"Neither are you," he said and before he knew it they were kissing again.

"You want to leave?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as they walked to the table. They grabbed their stuff and left the bar. Dave ended up spending the night in Sasha's hotel room.

The next morning Dave was woken up by his phone going off. Sasha was laying next to him in his arms. Neither of them were dressed. He groaned as he reached for his phone. He saw that it was Alex calling, he groaned and ignored the call. He couldn't believe he had cheated on his wife again. He never wanted it to go that far but it just happened. He woke Sasha up and said, "I have to go."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I guess I'll see you next Tuesday."

"Probably if I'm not dead by then," he said getting out of bed. He put his clothes on and kissed her forehead before he left. "Bye."

"Bye," she said sitting up.

Dave walked out of the door and went to his hotel room. He began packing up his stuff and shortly after headed to the airport to fly home. On his flight he promised himself he would never go near Sasha again or tell Alex about what happened with Sasha. He knew he did something wrong and he felt bad for doing it. He was overwhelmed with a large amount of guiltiness the entire plane ride. When he arrived home that day he was more than grateful to see his wife and daughters.

"So how was Virginia?" asked Alex as they sat down on the couch.

"It was okay," he said. "How did Chelsea sleep for you last night?"

"Pretty good since she slept in my arms all night because I slept in the rocking chair. Every time I went to put her down in the crib she would start crying so I just let her sleep in my arms."

"You're going to spoil her," said Dave.

"I like to get some sleep too," said Alex, "and that was the only way it was happening."

"I see," he said. "So I was thinking we should skip Smackdown on Friday night."

"Why?" asked Alex, "because there's a scene with you and Melina in bed together?"

Dave was shocked that Alex knew about it already. "How did you know?"

"I do read the spoilers. I will admit I was pissed off when I read about it but then I felt stupid because it's just acting right? I know you're not going to sleep with anyone else but me."

"Yeah. That's right. It's acting," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex. "So where's the Filipino Princess?"

"She's sleeping," she said.

"I see," said Dave. "So you're not upset over Melina and me?"

"I'm not going to let that get to me anymore. Vince is clearly going to do what he wants to do so I mines well let him."

"Yeah. I wasn't too happy. I went into his office complained about it and he threatened to fire me. If I had something else lined up I wouldn't care but I have nothing lined up. I couldn't take that chance. I have to take care of you and Chelsea. I even have to take care of Athena."

"I don't expect you to quit the job, Dave."

"I know but I feel so bad doing this crap for Vince. It's so embarrassing to you."

"I'm not embarrassed at all. It's like you said last time. You're coming back to me and I know at the end of the night you're coming back to be with me. I'm not worried about it."

"That's true," said Dave. "And I'm not going anywhere either."

"Good because I don't' want you to," said Alex as Chelsea started to cry. "Well, she slept for 20 minutes. That's good." Alex went to get up to get her but Dave stopped her.

"No. I got her," said Dave. "I haven't seen her for a couple days. I'll get her," he said getting up.

"All right," said Alex as she got comfortable again.

Dave made his way up the stairs to Chelsea's nursery. Chelsea lay crying in the crib in her pink bodysuit that said Daddy's Girl with a white skirt on. She had pink mitts on her hand so she didn't scratch herself and a pair of pink socks. "Hey, there Princess," said Dave picking her up out of the crib. Chelsea stopped crying as soon as her dad had her out of the crib. "Do you need a diaper change?" asked Dave as he laid her down on the changing table. "Daddy is going to try this. I'm not going to be perfect at it but I'm going to try," he said as he got out a new diaper. He began to change her diaper but he put the diaper on loosely and it was falling off of Chelsea. He snapped the bottom of her bodysuit and pulled up her skirt. "Okay. I think we're good now," said Dave as he walked out of the nursery. "Did you miss Daddy? Daddy missed you. I really did." Chelsea gave him a big smile as they walked down the stairs. When Dave got to the bottom of the stairs he said, "Alex! She smiled for me."

"Did she?" asked Alex. "She smiled for me earlier when you ignored my phone call."

"Oh. About that I was getting ready to leave. I didn't have time to talk."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat down with Chelsea. "Why do you have these things on her hand?"

"Because she's been scratching herself. Look at her face. She got herself right here," said Alex pointing to the scratch on her face.

"Oh. Yeah she did," said Dave. "You should cut her nails."

"I'm scared to. What if I cut too low? Your mom told me just to put the mitts on her."

"Well, Mother knows best right?" asked Dave as he played with Chelsea. "It amazes me how she changed her looks in a month."

"She looks 100 % Asian," said Alex.

"A little China doll. She is so cute. She looks just like Athena did when she was born."

"And that head full of black hair. I sent my mom pictures of her and she was amazed at how thick and dark her hair still is." Said Alex as she ran her hands through her hair. "It would be nice if it got curly. It would be really pretty."

"Yeah it would," said Dave. "So you like being a mom?"

"It has its high points. When I'm not getting sleep not so much but when she gives me that smile it melts my heart."

"She's going to be a heartbreaker but I plan to lock her away when she turns 13."

"So you're getting ready to lock Keilani and Athena away?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "Did Glenda call at all while I was gone?"

"Nope," said Alex, "why?"

"Because I thought she might change her mind about this custody thing. I really don't' want to be in and out of court again."

"I know," said Alex, "but there's no way she's going to be awarded custody. I think it's been proven that she's not a fit mother. The judge would be crazy to give them back to her. Look at how well Athena's doing. When she came here she was in a shell so far that she didn't talk. She always apologized for messing things up and she was just really bad off. Now she has a confidence about herself that is amazing. They're better off with us. Their grades have improved greatly. They're not taking them away."

"Yeah and we though that Tony was going to be put away for life but he only got 5 years," said Dave.

"That's different. Tony's dad paid the judge off. I don't care if there's proof or not I know Ciccone paid off that judge. Unless Glenda pays the judge she's not getting those girls."

"This is a different state, Alex, you know she likes to make me out as a bad person and I'm not doubting that Ciccone paid off the judge. That's the only thing I can think of as to why that asshole only got 5 years."

"Dave, there's nothing she can say to make you look like the bad person. It's not like the kids are neglected. They are well taken care of. They're emotionally, physically and mentally healthy. They are better off with us stop doubting it."

"I know, Alex, but sometimes the things we think won't happen end up happening."

"Okay," she said. "When does Keilani come back?"

"Next month," said Dave.

"That's a really long time for her to be gone," said Alex. "By the time she comes home we'll be in the middle of the custody case."

"I know," said Dave. "I just hope it doesn't drag on like the last one. I don't' want the girls to start school and then be ripped away from it because of their mom."

"Me either," said Alex. "I don't want that either."

"Although, Schuller says we have a good chance of winning but he said that about Tony too."

"I think we'll be all right," said Alex.

Chelsea let out a little yawn. "Are you tired?" asked Dave. "Are you sleepy? Do you want to go sleep sleep?"

"She doesn't want to go to sleep," said Alex. "Tell Daddy, you don't want to go to sleep. Say.. I'm just yawning."

"Look at her," said Dave. "She's so precious. Goochie Goochie Goo," said Dave as he tickled her.

"You really do like babies don't you?" asked Alex with a smile. She enjoyed his interaction with Chelsea.

"Yeah," he said. "I love babies. I'm just scared to hold them sometimes."

"Why? You look so cute holding babies."

"Because I'm scared I'm going to hurt them. I'm 290 pounds. They are only 8 pounds."

"Is Chelsea still in one piece?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"So you're fine with holding babies," she said, "you're amazing with babies. I love it."

"Well, I think you're amazing period and I love it."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

Later that night after Dave put Chelsea to bed he went into their bedroom to see Alex reading a parenting book. "Is she asleep?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said walking over to the bed. "She didn't give me any problems. I just sang to her and she went to sleep."

"Well, aren't you just Mr. Mom?" she asked with a smile.

"I try," he said getting into bed next to her. "So what are you doing?" he asked as he moved closer to her and began massaging her shoulders.

"Just reading about parenting. There has to be a trick to get her to sleep easier," she said.

"There is," said Dave, "don't put her to bed until she's tired."

"Yeah but they suggest you schedule your babies. Like put them on a schedule."

"She's a month old. She isn't going to follow a schedule. Start that when she's about 6 months old."

"But I want her in a routine."

"Well, you're only running yourself ragged fighting with her to go to sleep," he said as he continued massaging her shoulders.

"I am not. She doesn't want to sleep for me ever. I feel like such a bad mom because she doesn't go to sleep for me but when you're home she gives you no problems."

"You're not a bad mom, Alex. You're an amazing mom. You can't make babies go to sleep. They'll go to sleep when they're ready," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"I guess," she said. "Do I try too hard?"

"Not at all," said Dave. "You are a good mom and all good moms put in that extra effort. You're not trying hard at all."

"You do know you just said that I do try too hard right?"

"Not really. You don't try too hard. You just want to be a good mom. No one can blame you for that."

"I guess," she said as Dave continued to massage her shoulders and began to kiss her neck slightly. "Mm. That feels good."

"I try," he said as he continued. After a while Alex closed the book and threw it aside and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as he laid her down. It wasn't long before they were making love to one another. When they finished they told each other how much they loved one another and wrapped themselves in each others' arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Dave, Dave,Dave... it was only a matter of time before he cheated on Alex again and with Sasha none the less. I don't know how he's going to stay away from her.. she's an assistant for gosh sakes. Dave seems to have some worries about the custody battle for the girls but Alex thinks they will be fine. Maybe Alex should be worried about her husband's fidelity considering he cheated on her again. It's funny Dave finds it embarrassing to do these scenes with Melina but it's not embarrassing to go cheat on her for real.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you fo reading. **


	113. Chapter 113

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A couple weeks later Dave, Alex, Donna and Athena were sitting at the family courthouse waiting to see the judge about the custody of the girls. Dave was more nervous than Alex had ever seen him in the entire time they were together. "It will be okay," she said as she placed her hand on his back. "Don't get stressed out about it and keep thinking positively," she said comforting him as she rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"I'm trying but she could get them, Alex. I don't want her to have them. I like where they are. I like knowing they're safe, being taken care of and are healthy. With her I have no idea about that stuff."

"I know," said Alex, "but you know as long as it's proven we're providing them their needs we won't lose them."

"I hope you're right," he said.

"It's okay, Baby," she said as she moved closer to him.

"Hey, Dad," said Keilani as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Lani," he said. "How are you?" he said looking up.

"Ready to come back home. I want to go back home with you. I love my mom but I just like being at your house better."

"We're going to do what we can," said Dave.

"But Dad," said Athena, "what if Mom gets us? What are we going to do then?"

"We're going to need to do what the court says but you better believe I will not stop fighting for you."

"Do you promise?" asked Athena looking as if she was about to cry.

"I promise," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Where's Chelsea?" asked Keilani.

"She's with her aunt Mel and she's with her cousin Alyssa," said Alex. "She offered to baby-sit for us."

"Oh. I was looking forward to seeing the baby. I haven't seen her yet," she said.

"I have pictures if you want to see her," said Alex.

"Okay," said Keilani.

Alex pulled out her cell phone and opened her pictures. She began to show Keilani all the pictures she had of Chelsea on her phone. "That's Chelsea," she said as she showed her the last picture.

"Aw. She's so cute," said Keilani, "I think she looks like my dad."

"She does," said Alex, "a lot like your dad."

"And she has a lot of hair," said Keilani as her mom walked up to her.

"Hey, Dave," she said.

"Glenda, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I want my girls back. I love my girls," she said. "They are the most important things in my life. I've changed. I'm a better mom now. I want them back."

"Moving to Florida doesn't make you a better mom," said Dave. Alex could see the anger in his face so she took his hand to keep him calm. "I heard about what happened with Athena and I'm telling you that you will NOT get them. If you do. I will NOT stop fighting for them."

"And just what did you hear that happened with Athena?" she asked looking at Athena. Athena turned away from her mother as she looked at her and buried her head in Dave's armpit.

"How you physically and verbally abuse her," he said. "I heard all about it."

"And she told you this?" asked Glenda.

"Yes," said Dave, "she did. She was scared to tell us for the longest time but she finally did."

"And you believe her?" asked Glenda.

"I don't think she would lie about that," said Dave. "How could you call your own daughter stupid?"

"I never called her stupid," said Glenda. "She's lying to you. I have never said a negative word to any of my kids."

"Well, mom," said Keilani, "you did call her stupid because she couldn't do a math problem."

"I did not, Keilani. Don't start you're lying too. Which is something you've gotten very good at lately."

"Mom, I'm not lying and you know I'm not lying. You did call her stupid. I may have lied to you a couple times this summer but I know the truth about Athena."

" You shut your mouth," said Glenda as she gave Keilani a stern look.

Keilani knew better than to say anything else to go against her mother so she thought it was best that she kept her mouth shut. "You're a wonderful mother, Glenda," said Alex. "I just love the way you talk to your kids and how you respect them. You deserve to be mother of the year."

"You stay out of it," she said. "What do you know about parenting? And Keilani is my child. I will talk to her how I see fit. She has a big mouth and she needs to keep it shut."

"I know that instead of bringing a child down you're supposed to build them up. Encourage them and help them. Don't talk negatively to them. And you're telling Keilani to shut her mouth because she's telling the truth. I'm just saying for someone that's trying to get custody of their kids you're not showing that you're ready for that responsibility yet."

"I am 41 years old," said Glenda, "I am ready for the responsibility of being a mother. I've been a mother since I was 16 years old. I think I know how to raise kids. Don't try to act like you know about motherhood when you've only been a mother for almost 2 months."

"Try almost 3 years," said Dave. "She's been helping me with the girls for 3 years and she does a pretty good job of it too. Don't look down on her because her and me just had a baby almost two months ago. She is an amazing mother to our daughter and to Athena and Keilani. She doesn't force them to call her mom but she takes the time to be there. When was the last time you tried that?"

"Dave, she is not their mother," said Glenda.

"I know that," said Alex, 'but it doesn't mean I don't love them and that I don't care about them. I treat them as if they were my own. I think they're both great girls. Don't act like I'm some big monster trying to take them from you."

"You could never take my kids away from me," said Glenda as Mr. Schuller walked over.

"They're ready for us," he said. He escorted them into the courtroom. Athena, Dave and Alex sat down at one table with Mr. Schuller while Glenda, Keilani, her lawyer and Glenda's husband sat down that the other table. The judge made her way in and began the custody hearing. She looked over the last hearing and looked over new information she had received from both sides.

As she looked over it she said, "So Glenda, why are you going for custody exactly? From what I see here you were not deemed a fit parent. You allowed your oldest daughter to miss numerous days of school and you just weren't doing a good job. Why would you come back for them?"

"Because your honor, they need stability. I can give them stability. Their father is gone numerous days out of the week so they're staying with their grandmother and stepmother."

"How many days a week would you say that their father is gone?" asked the judge.

"He's gone at least 4 days out of the week," answered Glenda.

"Mr. Bautista, is this true?" asked the judge.

"Your Honor, for the time being I am working a part time schedule because of having a new baby but beginning next week I will only be gone 3 days out of the week but the girls also start school in a couple weeks," he answered.

"And who is the caregiver while you're gone?"

"My wife and their grandmother. It's not like I don't come home. I leave for the days that I work and come home the day after I'm done and my time is spent with them. I talk to them every day that I am away and I am still part of their lives even if I am at work."

"And Glenda, it says that Mr. Bautista brainwashed your youngest daughter into not wanting to come into your house? What is that all about?"

"He told my daughter that I'm a bad person and that I treat her badly."

"Mr. Bautista?" asked the judge.

"Your Honor, Athena didn't want to go. She refused to get out of the car. I wasn't going to force her to go."

"The custody agreement I read says that if the child doesn't want to go to the mother's house they do not have to and should not be forced. I'm going to ask the child and I don't like to bring the children into it but I have to know," said the judge. "Athena, is it true you didn't want to go to your mother's house?"

"Yes, Your Honor," she said with a trembling voice.

"Why?"

"Because she's mean," said Athena. "She calls me names and she makes fun of me. She also hits me and when she does it hurts. She's hit me with belts, shoes and other stuff. She's kicked me and everything. I don't want to go there. Please don't make me go there."

"Child abuse is an offense," said the judge.

"I did not abuse my child," said Glenda.

"Kicking your child, calling her names, making fun of her and hitting her with objects is abuse Glenda! I do not tolerate parents that abuse their children in my courtroom. I don't have to listen to anymore my decision is made," said the judge.

"But I didn't do anything like that," said Glenda.

"Yes you did, Mom," said Athena. "You always do it."

"In the case of primary custody of Keilani Bautista and Athena Bautista they will stay in the father's care. He will continue to be the primary guardian until the 1st of the year when we will meet again. As for Glenda she is allowed supervised visits one weekend a month and she is required to take parenting classes and a required anger management course. We will meet again after the first of the year to discuss further arrangements until then the children are in the primary care of their father. Case dismissed."

"Anger management?" said Glenda. "I don't need anger management."

Dave and Alex took the girls and headed out of the courtroom. They were happy that they had gotten custody of them until the first of the year. They didn't have to worry about it for another 5 months. Glenda was irate over the fact she was only allowed one weekend a month with them for a visit and it had to be supervised. She was also upset over having to take parenting classes and anger management. When Dave, Alex, Donna and the girls got out to the car Dave said, "so who wants to go out for lunch as a celebration?"

"I do!" said Athena.

"Me too," said Keilani.

"All right," said Dave with a smile as he opened the car door for them. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go to Red Robin?" asked Athena.

"Red Robin. I like that idea," said Dave. "Red Robin it is."

"So how are your nerves?" asked Alex as Dave got in the car.

"Relieved," he said with a smile.

" I figured," said Alex with a smile of her own.

When they arrived at Red Robin they found a table to sit at. They started off with ordering their drinks and then they ordered their food. As they ate they talked about court and other things. "So we don't have to go to Mom's?" asked Athena as she took a bite from her burger.

"Nope," said Dave. "You only have to go to a supervised visit one weekend a month. You won't be alone with her."

"Cool," said Athena. "I am so happy. I really didn't want to go back to Mom's house."

"Why didn't you tell us that she kicked you and did all that stuff to you?" asked Donna.

"I don't know," said Athena shrugging her shoulders. "I was scared. I didn't want her to get upset with me."

"Athena, when someone is hurting you like that you need to tell someone. If you don't it's only asking for trouble. It's VERY important that you tell someone else right away," said Donna, "you should have told your dad immediately."

"I know, Nana," said Athena, "but I was scared. She might have hurt me again. I don't ever want to see her again."

"You're going to need to go to the supervised visit," said Dave. "You don't have a choice."

"But Dad, I don't want to see her. I don't want anything to do with her," she said.

"I know, Athena, but sometimes in life we have to do things that we don't want to do. It's not like we're asking you to live with her. It's just a supervised visit. She's not going to hurt you or anything."

"Okay," she said.

"So are you girls ready to go back to school?" asked Alex changing the subject knowing that Athena was upset.

"I am," said Athena. "I can't wait to go to school. I'm going to be the class president. I am so excited. And Will and me have 3 classes together. We have English, Science and Math together. I am so excited. I am thinking about trying out for cheerleading."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I want to be a cheerleader but cheerleading tryouts aren't until November because I'll be a basketball cheerleader," she said.

"That's cool," said Alex. "I'm glad you're getting involved."

"Me too," said Athena.

"What about you Keilani? You're going to be a freshman in high school. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes!" she said. "I can't wait to go to high school. Tons of hot high school boys."

"High school boys you won't be dating," said Dave.

"Come on, Dad, I am 14. I think I'm old enough for a boyfriend."

"No you're not," said Dave. "Absolutely not."

"I have a boyfriend," said Athena, "and I'm 12."

"And just who is your boyfriend?" asked Dave.

"Will. I just told him I liked him one day and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Dave. "Why is this boy stuff starting already?"

"They are growing up," said Donna. "Didn't you have girlfriends when you were their age?"

"I wasn't interested in girls until I was about 14 or 15 years old," he said.

"But you sure are interested in them now," said Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Alex, "is it supposed to mean something?"

"No. I was just asking," he said thinking she knew about Sasha and him.

"Okay," she said looking at him weird.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she went back to eating. Donna felt the tension between the two and the girls must have felt it too because they looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

When they were done eating they went to Mel's house to pick up Chelsea. Alex and Dave walked into the house after being invited by Mel to get her. "So how did court go?"

"Great. We got them," said Alex with a smile as she picked up a sleeping Chelsea and carefully put her in the car seat. "How did you get her to sleep?"

"I don't know. She fussed a lot but then she just fell asleep. And I am so happy you got the girls. That's wonderful."

"Thanks," said Alex. "Where's John?"

"Oh. He's visiting his friend again. He said that his friend is sick so to cheer him up he goes to visit him."

"I see," said Alex. "Well, I guess we should go so we can get Sleeping Beauty home before she wakes up. Thank-you so much."

"No problem," said Mel. "Anytime you need me to baby-sit just give me a call."

"I will," said Alex, "the same goes for you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she walked them to the door and then watched them walk out to the car and soon enough they were on their way home.

When they arrived home the first thing Keilani wanted to do was hold Chelsea so Alex allowed her to hold Chelsea as she went into the kitchen to clean bottles. While the girls were in the living room and Donna had left for work Dave followed her into the kitchen. "So what was that about at the restaurant?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"When you gave me that look."

"What look are you talking about, Dave?" asked Alex.

"After I told you no when you asked is it supposed to mean something."

"Okay," said Alex. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I wanted to know why you assume that it means something," said Dave.

"Dave, I didn't say I assumed anything. All I said was you were interested in girls. It's the way you answered that made me wonder if it was supposed to mean something. So I'll ask again since you're bringing it up is it supposed to mean anything?"

"No," he said.

"So why come in here trying to start an argument with me?"

"I'm not," said Dave. "I'm just asking what the look was about."

"You're getting really ridiculous right now," said Alex as she cleaned the bottles.

"How am I being ridiculous?"

"Because you're coming in here asking questions about looks. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about but I'm starting to get pissed off very quickly."

"You're always getting pissed off quickly," he said. "If it's not one thing it's another thing."

"Dave, I don't even know where this is coming from. I think you need to calm down because this is ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous," he said. "It doesn't matter."

"Well, obviously something is going on because you're getting defensive over nothing," said Alex.

"I am not getting defensive," he said.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "I still don't know what I did wrong."

"I didn't say you did anything wrong. I was just asking a question," said Dave.

"Are you hiding something from me because your sudden defensiveness is making you look guilty about something."

"And there it is," said Dave, "I knew it. I knew you were doubting my fidelity."

"Well, do you blame me?" she asked continuing to clean the bottles, "You come in here causing a fight about NOTHING. I just looked at you. It didn't mean anything but here you are coming in here trying to make something out of nothing."

"AND YOU JUST SAID I WAS HIDING SOMETHING FROM YOU!"

"First of all, DON'T YELL AT ME. Second of all, I didn't say you were hiding something. I asked if you were hiding something because you are getting defensive like you're guilty about something."

"So you don't trust me?"

"Dave, I never said that," said Alex. "I never once said I didn't trust you. Does it seem like I don't trust you?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Yes I trust you. Have you given me reason not to trust you since the Melina incident?"

"No," said Dave.

"So why are we having this conversation?" asked Alex as Chelsea began to cry. "And now we're done because I have to get the baby."

As she went to walk out the door Dave grabbed her wrist and said, "we're not done with this."

"Get off of me," she said pulling her hand away. "And you need to calm down before you try to talk to me again."

"Whatever," said Dave as Alex walked out the door, "AND JOHN ISN'T VISITING A FRIEND!" he said. He didn't know why he got so upset so quickly or why he started a fight with Alex but it just happened.

***A/N: Really Dave? Starting a fight over nothing? I really hope that was stress that caused him to get upset so quickly because Alex rarely gets upset about anything. Except when Dave starts an argument over a look. Alex is right he needs to calm down but hey at least they still have the girls and Glenda was NOT happy about parenting classes and anger management. And there it is, "AND JOHN ISN'T VISITING A FRIEND." Will DAve be able to lie his way out of that one? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	114. Chapter 114

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

"What's the matter?" asked Alex as Keilani handed Chelsea to her.

"I think she might have pooped," said Keilani.

"She didn't poop," said Alex. "If she pooped you would know," said Alex as she gave her the pacifier.

"She's right. Chelsea stinks really bad when she poops," said Athena. "She just wanted her paci."

"I think she's hungry," said Alex.

"Oooh Can I feed her?" asked Keilani with excitement.

"Sure," said Alex with a smile. "I'll go make her a bottle and you can feed her."

"Alex, are you and my dad fighting?" asked Athena.

"We're having a heated discussion," said Alex. "I wouldn't call it a fight."

"It's a fight," said Dave as he walked into the living room. He walked over to the front door and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex.

"I'm going to get some air," he said as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Wow," said Alex.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Keilani.

"I have no idea," said Alex. "Anyway. Let me go make Chelsea's bottle," she said handing her back to Keilani. "I'll be right back." Alex walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle for Chelsea. She filled it up with water and then added the powder formula to it. As she did a tear rolled down her cheek. She had no idea what just happened with Dave. One minute they were fine and the next they were fighting she had no idea. She put the lid on the bottle and shook it up as she held her finger over the nipple so it wouldn't splash formula on the kitchen floor. She walked back into the living room and said, "Here you go. Every two ounces she gets burped."

"She drinks all of this?" asked Keilani looking at the 8 oz bottle.

"She'll drink about 5 or 6 oz depending on how hungry she is," said Alex as she handed her a bib and a burp cloth.

"What's this bib for?"

"So that Chelsea doesn't get formula on her outfit. She's a messy eater and the burp cloth is for when you burp her. She likes to spit up when she eats," said Alex.

"Oh," said Keilani as she put the burp cloth over her shoulder and put the bib on her.

"Careful with her neck," said Alex nervously as she watched Keilani.

"I know," she said as she took the pacifier out of Chelsea's mouth and replaced it with the bottle. "There you go, Chelsea. We're going to get your belly all full." Chelsea looked at Keilani as she ate. The formula dribbled down her chin as she drank it. Alex was right Chelsea was a messy eater. Keilani cleaned her mouth off as she burped her. Alex smiled at how good Keilani was with Chelsea. She assumed that Keilani was a caregiver to Glenda's younger kids when they were first born and when she was at her house. Keilani looked like a little mommy as she fed the baby. After Chelsea burped Keilani went back to feeding her.

"Wow, Lani, you're really good with her," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Keilani with a smile as she continued to feed Chelsea. "I used to help with Gabby when she was a baby. I like babies," she said as Chelsea spit out the bottle. "Alex, I think she's done." She handed the bottle to Alex.

Alex looked at it and said, "5 ounces drank that's about right. I'd say she's done. Do you want to burp her one last time or do you want me to?"

"You can," said Keilani as she carefully handed her to Alex.

"All right," said Alex as she put the burp cloth on her shoulder and then began to burp Chelsea. Chelsea let out a big burp. "Good girl," said Alex as she took Chelsea down from off her shoulder. "Do you want to play, Princess?"

"Can I play with her?" asked Athena.

"Sure," said Alex as she laid her down on her ladybug baby gym play mat.

"The ladybug is going to get you!" said Athena as she played with Chelsea. Chelsea grew a big toothless smile as Athena shook the ladybug in front of her face making it get her cheeks. "Look at that big smile," said Athena.

"She looks so cute," said Keilani as she started to play with her.

"Look at you, Chelsea," said Alex, "you're getting all the attention. You are really beautiful." She gave Chelsea her finger and she wrapped her tiny hand around Alex's finger and wouldn't let go. "You got Mommy's finger," said Alex with a smile as her baby girl looked up at her and smiled. They continued playing with her until Chelsea spit up all over herself and got it all over her outfit. "All right, Chels, Mommy is going to change you," said Alex as she picked her up. "Girls, I will be right back."

"Okay," they said in unison. Alex made her way upstairs with Chelsea while the girls turned on the TV to watch something. Keilani put MTV on and Athena said, "you know Alex doesn't let us watch this."

"No. She doesn't let you watch it. I'm 14. I can watch whatever I want," said Keilani.

"That's not fair," said Athena.

"Life isn't fair," said Keilani as Dave walked in the door. "Hey, Dad," she said.

"Hey, where's Alex?"

"Changing the baby in the nursery," said Athena

"All right," said Dave. "You guys stay down here. I'll be right back." He made his way over to the stairs and began walking up the stairs. He walked to Chelsea's nursery to see Alex putting new clothes on Chelsea. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said as she put the purple pants on Chelsea that matched the purple flower on her white bodysuit.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I do have reason to be upset huh?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"What I don't' get is why you needed to go start an argument over nothing. I just asked if it should mean something. You quickly answered no in a weird way so I just gave you a look but then you had to go and blow everything out of proportion."

"I'm just stressed," said Dave.

"You know, Dave, it's one thing to be stressed but it's another to take it out on me. I didn't do anything to you but you just had to start a fight."

"I know," he said. "I shouldn't take my stress out on you. It's just everything with work and the girls. I'm just really stressed out right now."

"Then maybe you should take a break from your job if it's that bad," said Alex.

"No. I can't take a break from my job. I need to work," he said quickly knowing that going to work was the only way he could see Sasha. The truth was he promised himself he would stay away from Sasha but he didn't' stay away from her. He actually had an affair going on with her behind Alex's back. How Alex didn't know about it was beyond him.

"Well, you need to do something because I'm not going to have you flip out like that randomly over a look."

"I'm sorry, Alex, I will leave work at work and try to keep my stress level down."

"It's okay but I want to know the truth," she said picking Chelsea up off the changing table. "Is there a reason why it would mean something?"

"No," said Dave.

"And John?" asked Alex. "If he's not visiting a friend where is he?"

"Alex, I seriously don't know. I just said that to get you upset. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I have no idea if he's visiting a friend or not. John and me haven't talked for a while. Ever since I started Smackdown we haven't really gotten the chance to talk."

"So you really don't know?"

"I really don't know," said Dave. "I would like to think he really is visiting a sick friend but I have no idea."

"Okay," said Alex. "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Absolutely," said Dave as he took her from Alex. "Hey, Princess," he said with a smile. Chelsea grew a big smile on her face. "You're going to smile for Daddy aren't you? Alex, she's amazing."

"Yes, she is," said Alex with a smile.

Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder and said, "And you're amazing too. I'm sorry."

"Thanks and it's okay," said Alex with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips softly before they left the nursery. "So are you still going to the premiere of Wrong Side of Town?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss the premiere of that for anything. Even if I saw it get filmed but I only saw bits and pieces. I want to see it all put together and see how it turned out."

"Me too. I am so excited," he said as they made their way downstairs. "And then the party. I think you and me both need a party. IT will be like old times."

"Old times," said Alex. "When is this premiere and party?"

"In a couple weeks," he said as they made their way into the living room.

"Hold on. What are you watching?" asked Alex.

"Um. We're watching Hannah Montana," Keilani answered as she changed the channel.

"Nice try but Athena can't stand Hannah Montana."

"She's right," said Athena. "I don't like the Disney Channel at all."

"Oh," said Keilani. "Okay, we were watching My Super Sweet 16 on MTV. It's not a bad show. It's just about kids having their sweet 16 party."

"Okay," said Alex, "anyway did you talk to your mom about watching the girls while we're at the premiere and party?"

"Um. Not yet," said Dave. "I didn't want to trouble her."

"Don't you think it would be polite if you asked her before we leave?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "I'm working on it."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Athena.

"Do you remember that movie I did?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to the premiere and to a party."

"Cool," said Athena, "can I go?"

"It's for adults only," said Dave. "Besides you have school."

"Oh," said Athena a little disappointed.

"It's okay," said Dave, "I will make sure I get you your very own copy of the movie."

"Okay," said Athena as she cheered up a little bit.

"And Mel and John are coming right?" asked Alex.

"As far as I know," said Dave. "I haven't heard from John in weeks. I'm kind of worried about him. Have you heard from him?"

"Um no. He's been visiting this friend for at least the last 4 weeks or so," said Alex. "I'm serious, Dave, if you know more I want you to tell me."

"Alex, I seriously don't know anything. I'm just as clueless about it as you are."

"Okay," she said. "What kind of friend does he visit for 4 weeks. They must really be sick."

"I hope for his sake he really is visiting a sick friend," said Dave.

"Me too," said Alex. "Because if he's not Mel will kill him."

"Yeah she will," said Dave. "Mel is pretty hardcore."

"It's the kickboxing she takes. I want to do kickboxing."

"Then go for it," said Dave. "Didn't you want to get into that kind of thing after the baby was born anyway?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I just don't have time for it."

"I'm sure you can make time for it," said Dave.

"When? Your mom works a lot, you're not home and I don't have a babysitter for Chelsea so no I can't make time for it."

"Oh," he said. He didn't really show any sympathy for her. He just said an empty oh. Alex kind of got the idea that he didn't really care.

"It's okay. I know you don't care," said Alex.

"Alex, I do care. I just said oh."

"It's how you said it," said Alex.

"Oh..I get it. It's okay for you to cause an argument over a word but I can't start an argument over a look."

"I'm not starting an argument. I just simply said you didn't care. It just seems that way."

"It sounds like you're trying to start an argument with me," said Dave.

"Don't create drama to make yourself feel better," she said.

"I'm not causing any drama," said Dave. "I'm just pointing out a fact."

"Here we go again," said Alex.

"Yep. Here we go," said Dave. "You got upset earlier because I started an argument over a look you gave me and now you're starting an argument over a word I said."

"I told you I'm not trying to make an argument. I was pointing out that you didn't care by the way you said it."

"Just like earlier I pointed out that your look meant something more than just a look. It meant that you didn't' trust me."

"Don't encourage yourself," said Alex. "If I didn't trust you I would honestly tell you to your face."

"Would you?" asked Dave.

"Yes I would," said Alex. "And again with the trust thing. Is there a reason why I shouldn't' trust you?"

"This is better than MTV," said Keilani.

"Go to your room girls," said Dave, "and take Chelsea with you."

"Okay," said Athena as she took Chelsea from Dave before her and Keilani went upstairs.

"Well, don't you trust me?" asked Dave. "Let's just get it out in the open now. Do you trust me or not?"

"If you have to ask you obviously don't feel that I love you enough," said Alex.

"You're avoiding the question.. Do you trust me?"

"Again if you have to ask you obviously don't feel that I love you enough."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" asked Dave.

"It means exactly what it sounds like it means," she answered.

"Again you're avoiding a question. Is it that hard to answer a question?" he asked. Alex could tell he was getting upset and she was getting pretty upset herself. She didn't understand where all the tension was coming from that day but it was surely taking its toll on the Bautistas.

"I'm not avoiding anything. I answered your damn question. If you have to ask if I trust you, you obviously don't feel that I love you enough. I love you enough to know that I can trust you."

"Okay," said Dave.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Dave. "I just don't like when people act like hypocrites."

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?" asked Alex.

"If the shoe fits," he said. "Did you not get upset when I brought up the look?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"And aren't you doing the same thing I did by mentioning the word?"

"I guess," she said. "But I don't get why you're being such an ass. What did I do?"

"I just told you," said Dave. "You're being a hypocrite."

"So again you start an argument today. Is this how you want to spend the day?"

"I guess it is how we're going to spend the day," he said.

"So you want to spend the day being an asshole to me?"

"I guess so as long as you want to spend the day being a hypocrite," he said as the tension between the two got stronger.

"Fine," she said. "If that's how it's going to be then I guess that's how it is going to be."

"Fine," he said.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," he said before their lips met and he kissed her passionately.

"Fine," she said one more time before he kissed her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a passionate kiss. Dave's hands began to wander her body as he continued to kiss her. He picked her up off the couch and carried her up the stairs. He made his way to their bedroom and shut the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and laid her down. He began to unbutton his shirt as she unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing. He threw his shirt to the side once he had it off. Alex quickly threw hers off to the side as Dave leaned down and continued to kiss her lips softly. He trailed his kisses down her neck. He gently began to bite at her neck before he trailed his kisses down to her chest area. He began to remove her bra but he struggled a little bit so she helped him get it off and tossed it to the side. He gently began to massage her breasts as he trailed his kisses lower down her body. When he reached the top of her skirt he slid it off of her along with her underwear. He reached for his belt buckle to take off his belt. Alex reached up and helped him by unbuttoning his pants. He removed his pants quickly and removed his briefs along with them. He moved his body up Alex's as he held her hands over her head and gently entered her. She let out a moan of pleasure as she felt him enter her. He began moving himself in and out of her. She moved her hips with his rhythm moaning with pleasure with every movement he made. Dave's movements became faster and harder. He groaned with pleasure each time he entered her. The passion between the two built and got stronger. Alex could no longer control herself. He had brought her over the edge. She let out a cry of pleasure as she climaxed. Dave could no longer control himself and released himself inside her. He let out a groan as he did. He allowed his body to collapse on hers as he released himself. He softly kissed her lips before he removed his body from hers. Alex didn't know what else to say but all she managed to get out was, "WOW."

Dave smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and said, "that was pretty wow wasn't it?"

"You have no idea," said Alex. "Just wow."

"Are you speechless?" asked Dave with a smile.

"Pretty much," she said with a smile.

"I don't know about you but I'm not feeling as tense as I was before."

"That was the most passionate, tension filled sex I ever had and it was pretty much the best sex I ever had."

"I think I'm going to take your word and say WOW. I don't really think there's another way to describe that."

"Yeah. I think Wow pretty much says it all," she said.

"It does. They don't lie. Sex really is a stress reliever."

"So you're not stressed anymore?"

"I'm not stressed anymore. I am so sorry for that fight."

"I'm sorry too," said Alex, "I love you. And I hate fighting."

"I hate fighting too. I Love you," he said before he kissed her lips softly.

When they broke the kiss they both got out of bed and put their clothes back on. They had to search for them because they flew in different directions as they threw them off of themselves. Once they were dressed they went back downstairs and spent the rest of the day together as a family forgetting about all the drama that occurred earlier in the day.

***a/n: Dave and Alex have so much tension built up that they are at each others' throats. Dave claims he doesn't know anything about John and he may be telling the truth but he's not telling the truth about Alex trusting him. They found a way to relieve all the tension... And Keilani seems to do very good with the baby.. she might make a good babysitter but we all know in Where did the love go she's not so great of a babysitter.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	115. Chapter 115

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

A couple weeks later Dave, Alex, Mel and John were out in California for the premiere of Dave's movie. They had some time before they were to go walk on the red carpet and to go see the movie so they went to get some Mexican food for dinner. They were sitting at the table eating dinner and talking to one another. "So," said Mel, "John and me set a date for the wedding."

"You did? I thought you were waiting at least a year or two," said Alex.

"Well," said Mel, "we changed our minds. We're ready to get married sooner. I realize I LOVE John more than anything and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him.."

"That's cool," said Alex. She wasn't too sure of how to feel because a part of her didn't exactly trust John and the last thing she wanted was to see her best friend hurt. She knew Mel cared about him so much and loved him so much that if he wasn't being serious she would be devastated if he hurt her. "I'm happy for you guys though."

"Thanks," said Mel as John wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So when's the big day?" asked Alex.

"December," she said.

"Um.. December of next year?" asked Alex.

"No. December 24th of this year," said Mel.

"That's crazy!" said Alex, "That's only 4 months away. How are you going to plan a wedding in 4 months?"

"We can do it," said Mel. "It's not going to be a big wedding just family and close friends."

"Are you serious? You're Greek. You are going to have the biggest wedding of your life."

"I know," said Mel. "We're getting married in New York."

"And who is doing what? What about your dresses? Catering? And all that stuff?"

"Trust me we can get it all done in 4 months," said Mel. "I thought you were happy for me?"

"I am don't get me wrong but I just think 4 months is too short of a time to get ready for a wedding. I don't understand why you went from a year or two to 4 months.."

"I just realized that I love Mel and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She feels the same way about me too," said John, "so we want to get married as soon as possible."

"Okay," said Alex. "If you two are all right with it then I guess I'm all right with it. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Mel.

"Congratulations," said Dave who had been sitting quietly through the entire conversation. He agreed with Alex he felt that 4 months was way too soon for them to get married. He felt that it wasn't his place to say anything though so he kept it to himself.

"Thanks," said Mel.

"So," said Alex out of the blue, "John, I hear you've been visiting a sick friend."

"Yeah," he said as he ate some of his rice.

"That's nice of you. How do you get the time? I'm sure as the WWE Champion your schedule is pretty tight. How do you find the time?"

"Well, I only work Friday through Monday so Tuesday through Thursday I'm with my friend," he said.

"Oh," said Alex.

"Alex," said Dave.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. He knew better than to stop his wife from saying anything.

"So what's he sick with?"

"Oh he's sick with cancer," said John. "He's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Alex.

"He's been my buddy since I was in high school. I like to cheer him up by visiting with him and helping him out."

"But I'm sure he has family to help him out," said Alex.

"He does but he likes it when I help him out."

"I bet she does," said Alex under breath. She could tell by John's body language and his responses he wasn't telling the truth but she wasn't going to say anything. She was going to let it all play out to see how it ended.

"Alex," said Dave as he whispered into her ear, "leave it alone."

"I didn't say anything. I was just asking a question," she said whispering back.

"What's with the whispering?" asked Mel.

"Nothing," said Alex. "So how is everything going with Alyssa?"

"Good," said John, "she is growing like a weed. She is 6 months old now. I can't believe it. How is Chelsea?"

"Good. She cries a lot but she's good," said Alex. "I love her so much. She's getting so big."

"I bet," said John. "It's been a while since I saw her."

"6 weeks," said Alex. "But who's counting?"

"Apparently you are," said John.

"So your friend with cancer," said Alex, "what type of cancer is it?"

"Lung," said John. "The doctors have given him 3 months to live. It's really sad."

"Oh," said Alex. "Don't you miss Mel and Alyssa while you're away?"

"Everyday," said John.

"So where does your friend live?"

"He actually lives in Land O' Lakes, Florida so he's close."

"So close that you could drive there day after day instead of spending time there all the time?"

"Alex," said Dave, "leave it alone. He's visiting a sick friend. It's not our business."

"I'm not saying he isn't," said Alex. "I'm just curious."

"It's okay, Dave, I don't mind," said John.

"Alex, will you come with me to the bathroom?" asked Mel.

"Sure," said Alex as they got up and walked to the bathroom.

When they were in the bathroom working on their make up Mel said, "what is up with you being on John's shit like that?"

"I'm not. I was just curious," said Alex.

"Do you think he's lying to me?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "He could be. I just find it odd that he's all about marrying you in 4 months and that he's never home because he's visiting a friend. This friend just came about in the last couple months."

"I know but I trust him. Don't you trust Dave?"

"Yes, I trust Dave but he's not off visiting some friend I never met."

"But he goes on the road with Smackdown. You have no idea what he's doing," said Mel.

"Well, Mel, I would like to think my husband is being faithful but at times I have my doubts. Especially when he gets defensive over nothing."

"Do you call him out on it?"

"Not really," said Alex, "because the argument gets even worse."

"You are so avoidant," said Mel.

"Do you ever call John out on being away?"

"No because I trust him," said Mel.

"Okay," said Alex, "and I trust my husband to know he's not cheating on me."

"Okay," said Mel, "but could you please just lighten up on John. He's really torn up over his friend."

"Okay. I will take it easy," said Alex. "I'll stop asking questions."

"Thanks," said Mel as they left the bathroom and headed back to the table. When they reached the table Dave and John stopped talking and welcomed them back. Alex and Mel took their seats and continued to eat.

"So Dave, how is Smackdown?" asked John. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"It's okay. I wish I was back on RAW but I'm getting used to it. Vince is pissing me off. I've came close to losing my job a couple times," he said.

"How?" asked John.

"My attitude toward Vince and Stephanie. They don't like when I refuse to do stuff I don't want to do. If I don't like it I'm not going to do it. Just like if this storyline isn't finished by Summerslam then I'm just going to flat out refuse to do it."

"Aren't you scared you're going to lose your job?" asked John.

"At this point, I don't care. I just want out. I'm tired of being screwed around ALL the time."

"I see," said John, "but I don't think you should quit because you don't like your storyline. Vince had me as a rapper for years and finally kicked that gimmick. I got fed up with it and I was tired of it but eventually it ended."

"Yeah but you weren't sticking your tongue down some woman's throat that your wife hates either," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex, "I'm trying to eat. The last thing I need to think about is the tongue touching that goes on with you and Melina."

"Sorry," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay," she said.

They continued talking and eating and when they were finished they left and hit the red carpet for the premiere. Alex and Dave walked together on the carpet. Dave had on a white tuxedo, a white button down shirt underneath with a black tie while Alex wore a white strapless dress that came to her knees. She wanted them to coordinate and both have on the same color. Dave stopped to sign autographs and answer questions. "Dave," said a reporter, "Is this just the beginning of your movie career?"

"I would like to think so," said Dave with a smile as he held Alex's hand.

"Do you have anything else lined up?"

"No. Not at this time," said Dave, "but I'm hoping this movie will open the door for me."

"What type of genre would you like to participate in?"

"Action, comedy and maybe horror," he answered.

"Are you going to give up your wrestling career for movies?"

"At this point I don't know what my future holds. Right now I am focused on being a dad and a husband," he said with a smile as he kissed the top of Alex's head.

"How is your baby doing?" asked a reporter.

"She's good," said Dave.

"How old is she now?"

"2 months," said Dave with a smile.

"Congratulations," said the reporter.

"Thank-you," said Dave as him and Alex walked along. They stopped to pose for a couple pictures and then made their way into the theatre to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Dave and Alex were walking out and he said, "What did you think?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "It's not as good as I thought it would be. RVD's acting just sucks."

"I was thinking the same thing. How was I?"

"You did pretty good," said Alex. "I think you were the highlight of the movie because the rest was just ew."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I thought it was good," said John.

"Me too," said Mel.

"I'm not saying the movie sucked," said Alex. "I'm just saying RVD's acting sucked and that my husband was the highlight of the movie. I mean I saw it get filmed and I never expected it to be like that. I think the filming could have been better too."

"Alex is a critic," said Dave. "As long as she thinks I did good then I don't care what she says."

"You mean well," said Alex with a smile.

"Well," he said smiling back. "I love when you correct my grammar," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. "So was it really that bad?"

"It wasn't bad but it could have been better. I just hope your next movie is better."

"I'm just hoping that the door opens and I can do another movie. I enjoyed myself this time."

"I know you did, Baby," she said. "I think you're going to have a lot more opportunities."

"I hope," he said as they walked to the limo to head to the party. "I get to promote the movie and do a lot of appearances."

"That sounds fun," said Alex as they got into the limo.

"I remember doing all that stuff for The Marine," said John, "but I have a question do you understand why they didn't recast me for The Marine 2? And why they cast Ted Dibiase Jr.?"

"Probably because you did 12 Rounds," said Mel.

"Now that was a good movie," said Alex. "I loved it."

"Don't listen to her, John," said Dave, "she wasn't worried about anyone else but the little dog when the house blew up. I think she almost cried until she saw the dog was okay but the plumber was inside. She didn't care about him."

"Okay," said Alex, "the dog was cute and it was more important to me. I don't like when innocent animals die."

"But you eat meat," said Dave, "that comes from innocent animals."

"I mean like dogs and cats. I expect cows, chickens and pigs to be slaughtered for food. That's survival."

"Don't forget about lamb," said Mel.

"Yeah but that's not common," said Dave.

"When you come from a Greek family like mine," said Mel, "it's common."

"I guess that's true," said Dave. "So who is ready for this party tonight?"

"I am," said Alex. "I am just excited to be out of the house. It feels like I don't have a life anymore."

"I second that," said Mel. "My life is working and then coming home to Alyssa. I never really get out like this. It's kind of enjoyable."

"Yeah it is," said Alex.

"I'm going to make it even more enjoyable for you," said Dave with a smile.

"I'm sure you will," said Alex with a smile of her own.

"So Alex are you going to get wild like you used to?" asked John.

"Probably not," said Alex, "I have a baby now. I need to keep myself tamed."

"If it counts you don't look like you just had a baby," said John.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"Yeah what did you do to lose all that weight?" asked Mel.

"Nothing. It was pretty much all baby. I've been toning myself up though in the gym but I want to get into kickboxing."

"You should join my kickboxing class," said Mel. "It would be so fun and plus I do yoga with Alyssa. It's called Mommy and Me Yoga. You should get into that too."

"I would join kickboxing but I don't have a babysitter for Chelsea."

"The place I go has a daycare and they are VERY good with the kids if they weren't I wouldn't leave Alyssa there. You should join the gym."

"Okay," she said.

"See?" said Dave, "You'll be all right."

"I know," said Alex as they arrived at the party.

The limo driver got out and walked to the back to open the door for them. Dave got out first and took Alex's hand to help her out. They walked past a crowd of people followed by Mel and John. Dave stopped to sign autographs on the way in and the paparazzi was taking pictures of them. They walked into the building and were offered a glass of champagne. They were also offered food and other things. John and Mel went the opposite way of Dave and Alex. Dave and Alex walked around talking to others. There were a few WWE people there but not as much as Dave thought. Dave and Alex danced with each other for a little bit. Dave had the idea that since there were big shots there and people that could make or break his career that they would dance together tastefully. When they finished dancing Alex wanted to call Donna to see how Chelsea was doing so she said, "Baby, I will be right back. I'm going to go call mom to see how Chelsea is doing. Can you get me another glass of champagne while I'm gone?"

"Sure," he said.

"Be right back," she said as she grabbed her cell phone from her purse and walked away to make her phone call.

While she was gone the guy giving out champagne came up to Dave and he said, "I'll have two." He took two and said, "Thanks."

"Wow.. Two," said a familiar female voice. "Shouldn't you take it a little easier on the drinking?"

"One is for my…" he started to say as he turned around to see Sasha standing there in a black halter dress that went down to her ankles with a slit up the right side up to her knee. "wife," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm here with Paul and Stephanie. They invited me to go for being such a wonderful assistant."

"That's cool," said Dave.

"So where is your wife?" asked Sasha with a smile.

"She's calling my mom to check on the baby."

"Oh," she said. "I am digging the white tux by the way."

"Thanks," he said, "my wife picked it out."

"So she dresses you too?"

"No. She just thought it would be cute if we coordinated with one another."

"I see," said Sasha, "cute." As she said this Alex made her way back over to Dave.

"I'm back, Baby," she said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Welcome back," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "How's the baby?"

"Good. She's sleeping. And your mom said she isn't giving any problems."

"That's good," said Dave. "I want you to meet Sasha. She is Stephanie's assistant."

"You poor girl," said Alex as she shook her hand. "I'm Alex."

"Hey," she said shaking her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"That's funny because I haven't heard anything about you," said Alex as she looked at Dave.

"She's just a friend," said Dave, "she just gives me the scripts and stuff."

"So she has my job," said Alex as she looked at Sasha.

"You quit," said Sasha.

"No. I had a baby. I had to stop working because of being on bed rest."

"Alex, Babe," said Dave with a little laugh of nervousness in his voice, "you quit your job remember?"

"I don't remember muttering the words I quit."

"Alex, you don't want to go back," said Dave.

"I know but I'm just pointing out she has my old job."

"Okay," said Dave. "She has your old job." Dave wasn't sure if Alex was jealous of Sasha or if she just didn't like her. It was hard for him to tell. He figured she didn't like her by the way she was looking at her.

"So you've been in my husband's locker room?" asked Alex.

"Just for 5 minutes," she said. She could tell Alex didn't like her and she didn't really care because she didn't care for Alex too much either. "I do have a job to do."

"So why are you here?"

"Because my boss invited me," said Sasha. "I assume you're here because of your husband."

"It's my husband's movie. Of course I would be here."

"Well, I should go," said Sasha. "I will see you on Tuesday, Dave and Alex, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you too," she said with a fake smile. Shortly after Sasha walked away.

Alex removed her arm from around Dave's waist and hit his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For looking at her breasts," said Alex.

***A/N: John really has his story together let's hope he's telling the truth but then again Alex has intuition so she could be right about him not telling the truth. DAve is right though she should have minded her own business because her husband isn't a saint. It's ironic how Sasha and Alex meet each other. Dave got himself into some trouble with Alex it seems... and Mel and John want to get married in 4 months... So what did you think? Please Review. **


	116. Chapter 116

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you all so much! You guys are awesome. **

"I wasn't looking at her breasts," said Dave. "What are you talking about?"

"Really?" asked Alex. "Your eyes were glued to her breasts. I'm sorry I'm not as big up top as she is. I'm sorry my breasts have deflated since I had the baby."

"Alex, I was not looking at her chest," said Dave. "Stop talking so loud you're causing a scene."

"I don't care. Don't lie to me," she said, "I know what I saw. Your eyes were glued to her breasts. Next time just reach out and touch them," she said.

"Alex.." said Dave handing her the glass of champagne and looking around to see a few people staring at them.

"I don't want this," she said as she threw the champagne on him.

"Alex, what was that for?" asked Dave.

"For lying to me about looking at her breasts. I know what I saw. Don't lie to me," she said walking away. Dave's face turned a light shade of red from embarrassment but Alex was right he was looking at Sasha's breasts and had gotten caught. It was clear that he couldn't lie his way out of it.

Dave walked after Alex and apologizing to those that had heard the confrontation as he walked. He walked outside the building to see Alex sitting down on the step smoking a cigarette. He walked over to her and said, "When did you start smoking again?"

"After I had the baby," she said, "when everything got stressful."

"What do you mean when everything got stressful?"

"Dave, it's not easy taking care of Chelsea by myself. She cries all the time and she is a handful. I need to use smoking as my outlet," said Alex.

"You shouldn't smoke," said Dave as he took the cigarette from her and put it out.

"I know but sometimes it just helps me get through a day," she said. "I love Chelsea to death but sometimes she is such a handful all I want to do is cry. I can't keep doing it on my own, Dave."

"I know," he said. "I'm trying my best to help out with her."

"I know," said Alex. "Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in there."

"It's okay," said Dave, "you did embarrass me but you were right I was looking at her breasts. I'm sorry. Sometimes a man just has to look. I know it was disrespectful."

"It was but like I said I can't control the fact I'm not as big up top as her. I don't blame you for looking. I don't know. I didn't like her," said Alex.

"I know you didn't," said Dave wrapping his arm around Alex. "I could tell."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Alex, I've known you for 3 years believe me I know you. I know everything about you."

"You don't know EVERYTHING," said Alex.

"I don't huh?" he asked, "I know every scar on your body, I know every inch of your body and I know how to read your body language. I even know when your cycle is coming. Trust me I know you," said Dave.

"Okay," she said. "I guess you do. I don't know but there is just something about Sasha I didn't like. I don't have a reason I just didn't like her."

"You don't have to," said Dave.

"Do you like her?" asked Alex.

"Kind of. I mean we talk but that's the extent of it,' he said.

"Oh," she said. "And I didn't like the way she was looking at you either."

"Relax," said Dave. "She's a very unconventional person. She doesn't believe in marriage or relationships."

"What?" asked Alex removing Dave's hand from around her shoulder, "you talked to her about marriage and relationships. Guys don't do that with women."

"You and Randy talk about it all the time," said Dave.

"That's different," said Alex.

"How?" asked Dave.

"Because he has fiancé and I have a husband. Sasha doesn't have either but you have a wife. You don't' discuss that kind of thing with a single woman."

"Okay," said Dave. "Look, I don't want to fight tonight. This is about my movie and everything so can we please get along and just go back to the party?"

"Fine," said Alex. "Let's go back to the party. I'm not going to let her ruin my day or night. This is about you and what you've accomplished and Mr. Bautista, I am very proud of you."

"You're getting drunk aren't you?"

"Maybe a little bit," she said with a smile, "but I'm still proud of you."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her lips softly and it turned into a passionate kiss before they went inside to enjoy the party. They went back to dancing and as they danced Sasha glared at them the entire time. She felt they were too happy together for Dave to just go and cheat on his wife with her. She was soon overwhelmed with jealousy for Alex. They continued to dance until Dave said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said with a smile. He took her hand and they walked to find Mel and John. Mel and John were just as ready to leave the party as they were. Seeing Dave and Alex leave made Sasha even angrier and more jealous. Sasha didn't understand why she felt the way she did but she was having trouble controlling her emotions. They all left together and went back to the hotel. When Dave and Alex got back to their room they spent a couple hours celebrating Dave's movie success and soon went to sleep.

The next morning Dave woke up before Alex and decided to go to a coffee shop and get them some coffee. He quietly got out of bed so he didn't wake her because he felt that she needed to get as much sleep as she could. After all, she was usually up at 5 in the morning everyday with the girls. He threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a white Nike t-shirt and then headed to the coffee shop down the street. He was waiting in line to place his order when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Morning, Batista," said Sasha.

"Are you stalking me?" asked Dave.

"No," said Sasha, "I'm actually here getting coffee for Stephanie and me. What are you doing here?"

"Getting coffee for my wife and me," he said.

"Oh," she said. "So where is your wife?" she asked as he walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a cappuccino and a white chocolate moca please," he said to the lady behind the counter. "She's at the hotel catching up on sleep," said Dave. "Since we had the baby she doesn't get much sleep."

"Oh,' she said as Dave paid the lady and waited for his order.

"Look, I don't know how this is going to work between you and me."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasha as she placed her order.

"Us," he said. "I don't like cheating on my wife."

"Oh," said Sasha. "You didn't mind it before. Did your wife say anything to you? Does she know?"

"No she doesn't know but she caught me looking at your breasts," said Dave, "and that started an argument between the two of us."

"I see," said Sasha. "She doesn't have to know," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was having fun."

"I know you were but I do feel bad," he said. "And if Vince found out you were sleeping with me or Stephanie for that matter you would lose your job. They've fired people for that before."

"I'm not worried about that. I'll just find another job."

"Sasha, Please," said Dave as he got his drinks, "if my wife ever found out I would be done. She would take my daughter and leave."

"She's not going to find out," said Sasha. "We can keep it on the down low like we have been doing."

"Sasha, secrets have a way of coming out."

"I know but this one doesn't have to come out."

"Sasha, just leave it alone okay?"

"Okay," said Sasha. She was hurting inside because Dave was pushing her away. She never expected to develop feelings for him but she did and the sad part was she didn't' want to let go.

"Well, I'll see you later, Bye," he said as he headed to the door.

"Bye," said Sasha as she watched him walk out the door. She grabbed her drinks and then headed back to the hotel to give Stephanie her drink and began her day of work.

When Dave arrived back at his room Alex was awake and she was in the shower. He laid her coffee down on the table and knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" she said.

"I went and got us some coffee. Do you want me to bring yours in to you?"

"No," she said, "I'll be right out. I'm almost finished anyway."

"Okay," he said as he sat down on a chair and drank some coffee. He felt bad for leaving Sasha the way he did but he had no choice. If he kept everything up with her he was going to lose everything. He couldn't risk losing Alex or Chelsea so he had to cut things off with Sasha. He realized it was going to be hard because of seeing her every time she worked but he was going to do his best to avoid her and not end up in her hotel bed at the end of the night. He was also right both of their careers were in danger if Vince or Stephanie would find out. A few minutes later Alex came out of the bathroom dressed in a jean skirt, a black one shoulder tank top with her wet hair hanging down. "Are we going somewhere?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we could go shopping while we're out here in L.A. I want to find a dress for Sam's and Randy's wedding next month and I'm sure you would like to get a Tux."

"I already have a tux. I'm one of his groomsmen. Do you want to go shopping because I will take you," he said.

"Only if you want to," said Alex as she sat down. She took a sip of her coffee and said, "you smell like Love Spell."

"What?" asked Dave.

"You smell like Love Spell. You know that perfume you can get from Victoria's Secret?"

"Oh," said Dave. "The lady at the coffee shop must have had it on."

"So why would you smell like it?" asked Alex, "if she's behind the counter there's no way you would smell like it."

"Oh," said Dave, "I might have ran into Sasha while I was there."

"I preferred the lie," said Alex as she took another sip.

"It's not what you think. I was in line in front of her. I had no idea she was going to be there."

"Really? Because you know Stephanie ALWAYS has her morning coffee."

"I know but I didn't expect to be there when Sasha was there. Don't make a big deal about it. We just ran into each other. I got our coffee and left."

"All right," said Alex. "Look, I don't know what it is about her but just stay away from her. I think she's trouble."

"And you just might be right," said Dave. "I'll stay away from her."

"Do you promise?" asked Alex.

"I promise," said Dave. "I am going to stay away from her."

"Okay," said Alex. "Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"No problem," he said. "Did you talk to mom today?"

"She called me. Chelsea gave her a rough night. She stayed up all night."

"Ouch," said Dave. "I think she misses her Mommy."

"She might miss me but that's how she always is. Am I a bad mother because I think she's a handful?"

"No," said Dave, "You're a young mother and you're new at it. It's hard at first but you'll get used to it."

"It's been 2 months," said Alex, "and I feel like I am in way over my head."

"Sometimes it takes a few months to adjust," said Dave. "Don't think you're a bad mother because you're overwhelmed. It happens to everyone. Remember Mel?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "she was just as overwhelmed as me but she's doing all right now."

"Because she's used to it. I think you're all right," said Dave. "Once you get the hang of it you will feel better."

"I hope so," said Alex as she got a text. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw it was from Mel. "It's from Mel. Hold on." She read the text.

From Mel: _Dave and Stephanie's assistant were buddy, buddy at the coffee shop. _

Alex responded back: _What? How do you kno?_

From Mel: _I was there. Dave didn't see me though. I was getting John and me coffee. They were talking for a while then Dave left._

From Alex:_ Okay._

After reading that text everything made sense to her. She understood why Dave smelled like women's perfume. It was because he was being too close with someone he wasn't supposed to. "So how come you and Sasha were talking at the coffee shop?"

Dave choked on his coffee and said, "We were just talking about the storyline. It was nothing."

"I'm sorry. Did I make you choke about something? Like lies?"

"Alex, I'm not lying to you. She asked me about the storyline and we were talking about it. It was nothing more than that."

"Dave, You shouldn't have been talking to her at all."

"So I can't talk to someone just because you don't like them?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying I don't' think you should be talking to another woman."

"Okay," he said. "Why are we fighting about this again? You talk to Randy because he's your best friend and I don't say anything."

"Yes you do," said Alex. "You always have something to say about it but we don't get all buddy, buddy in a coffee shop."

"If talking about a storyline is being buddy, buddy, I don't know what you would consider inappropriate. Alex, please. Let's not fight. It's not the time for this. I just want to enjoy the day with my beautiful wife before you have to go home and I have to go back to work."

"Fine," said Alex, "I'm sorry. I don't want to argue."

"It's okay," said Dave. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"And you know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

"Right," said Alex.

"Okay," said Dave, "so don't think I would ever do something I know is going to hurt you. I am not that kind of guy. I love you way too much to hurt you."

"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry I'm jumping down your throat lately and starting fights. I'm trying hard to stop."

"It's okay," he said, "I know how stressful things have been for you lately. I understand it all."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "So can we go shopping?"

"My credit card is saying no but we all know which is going to win," said Dave.

"Me," said Alex with a smile.

"You're right," said Dave, "you'll always win."

Later that morning Dave took Alex shopping for a dress for the wedding at least he thought they were only going for a dress but it turned out to be so much more than that after Alex picked out the melon spaghetti strapped dress. She had to get the matching purse and she also got matching shoes to go with it. Dave thought they were done after the shoes but Alex got distracted by a very upscale baby department store where tons of celebrities shopped for their kids. "Oh, Baby, let's go in there and see if we can get Chelsea some clothes."

"In there?" asked Dave. "I thought we were only getting the dress for the wedding?"

"We were. I just want to look. A lot of celebrities shop there for their kids. I just want to see what it's all about. Please?"

"All right," he said. "Let's go check it out." They walked into the shop and were in awe when they saw all the beautiful baby supplies.

"Now this is better than Babies R Us," she said with a smile.

"What I don't get is why someone would pay so much money for a baby when all they're going to do is spit up on it or throw up on it. It just doesn't make sense to me," said Dave as they walked around the store.

"Because they want their kids to be dressed well and so do I," said Alex. "If you're going to be this BIG movie star the paparazzi is going to start trailing us so I want Chelsea to be dressed nicely."

"Alex, one movie isn't going to make the paparazzi just appear," said Dave as they looked at the little girls' clothes. "$25 for one bodysuit? That is crazy! I don't' think we need to buy anything for Chelsea here. I refuse to pay 25 dollars for one bodysuit. Just stick to Baby Gap and Gymboree for her. This is nuts."

"All right," said Alex. "Let's go," she said heading for the door. Dave was right. It was crazy to spend all that money on something that a baby would throw up on anyway. Alex was just going to stick to the simple stores like Baby Gap and Gymboree for her. She didn't need to be dressed like a Hollywood baby anyway. She was a simple Florida baby and didn't need to wear a 25 dollar bodysuit. Alex took Dave's hand and they left the store. They stopped somewhere to get lunch before they went back to the hotel and low and behold they ran into Sasha yet again.

"You can't be serious," said Dave as he took his seat and spotted Sasha sitting with Paul and Stephanie at a nearby table. It was not a good day for him and he didn't understand why they kept running into one another.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Dave. "Let's just have a nice lunch together," he said looking at Sasha's table.

"What are you looking at?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," he said. "Let's just eat."

"No," said Alex, "what are you looking at?" she asked looking at the table he was looking at. "You can't be serious," said Alex. "I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked Dave.

"Just to go talk to Sasha for a minute," she said.

"Alex, Don't."

"No. I'm going to," she said getting up. Dave let out a sigh as he watched his wife walk over to Sasha's table.

"Hello, Alex," said Stephanie.

"Hi," said Alex. "Can I borrow your assistant for a minute?"

"Sure," said Stephanie.

"I'll bring her right back. I promise," said Alex.

"Okay," said Stephanie as Sasha got up.

Alex and Sasha walked to a private area and said, "are you trying to follow my husband?"

"No," said Sasha. "I can't help that I'm here and you're here."

"And the coffee shop?"

"That was coincidence too," said Sasha.

"I bet," said Alex.

"It was. I didn't know I was going to run into him there just like I didn't know we were going to run into you here."

"Okay. Well," said Alex, "I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my husband."

"Okay," said Sasha. "I'll stay away from him."

"Just make sure you do. I don't' want to have to handle this another way."

"You're getting a little defensive over nothing aren't you?"

"No. I'm just preventing some skank from coming in between my husband and me. Stay away."

"Whatever," said Sasha as she walked back to the table.

Alex walked back over to the table with Dave and sat down. "What just happened?" asked Dave.

"I just told her to stay away from you. I was nice about it."

"Okay," said Dave as he took his menu and looked for something to order. He had to block his face because he could feel Sasha grilling him from her table.

***A/N: Alex appears to be naive but I am willing to bet she knows all about Sasha. Clearly she has some type of intuition telling her that Sasha is trouble and that Sasha should stay away from Dave. And Dave.. how many times is he going to lie to his wife? IT's sad that ONE woman is already coming between them.. They had how many fights in this chapter over Sasha and Dave tries to avoid them all the time. So Alex told Sasha to stay away from Dave..Is she going to stay away and Dave promised to stay away from Sasha is he going to? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	117. Chapter 117

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I own no one but Alex and Chelsea. **

That Tuesday Dave went back on the road and Alex went back to Tampa to be with Chelsea and the girls. Dave was in Hartford, Connecticut filming Smackdown. He was sitting in his locker room looking over his script and thinking about Alex and the girls. He felt bad because all him and Alex were doing lately was fighting. He laid his script down and decided to call Alex. Alex was just about to give Chelsea a bath when she heard her cell phone start going off. "Just a minute, Chelsea. Mommy's phone is ringing," she said reaching for her phone holding onto Chelsea. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, Alex, it's me."

"Hey, Baby," she said holding her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she put Chelsea in her baby bathtub causing Chelsea to cry. Chelsea hated getting baths and it was not a fun experience for Alex as she tried to give her one while she screamed the entire time.

"It sounds like you're giving Chelsea a bath," he said.

"Yeah," she said, "how could you guess?"

Dave let out a laugh and said, "that's her I don't want to be in this bathtub cry."

"She doesn't like being naked or not having any clothes on," said Alex. "So what is up with you?"

"I am just looking over my script and I was thinking about you. I'm sorry for the way things have been between us lately. I hate fighting with you. I don't understand why Sasha keeps coming between us but I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't like how she's ALWAYS there," said Alex as she bathed Chelsea. "I don't understand why she was at the movie premiere and the party. I just don't get it and she was looking at you with quite the look. I think she likes you, Dave."

"Well, I don't like her," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex. "So what does Vince have in store for you tonight?"

"Just a little love scene with Melina and then a match with John Morrison. And guess what!"

"What?" asked Alex.

"After Summerslam this entire storyline with Melina is going to be over. She's going to turn on me and I'm going to lose the match."

"Good," said Alex.

"It's about time. And I'm hoping I can get back to RAW since Taker is coming back at Summerslam. Vince said this move was only temporary."

"I hope you get back to RAW," she said taking Chelsea out of the tub and wrapping the towel around her making her stop crying. "There you go. You're all better now," she said.

"Well, Vince is talking about me having a feud with Booker T."

"Oh God," said Alex, "we all remember how that ended last time."

"I know. I'm always ready for feud with Taker. It's been a while since we had a feud. Even a feud with Edge would be better. The personal tensions between Booker and me just won't make for a good feud."

"Yeah, well, just don't get into any fights," said Alex. "We can't afford you to get suspended again or fired."

"I won't," said Dave as there was a knock on the door. "Hold on,' he said. "Come in."

Dave's locker room door opened and Sasha walked in the room. "Hey, Batista."

"Alex, I have to go. I will call you later okay?"

"Okay, Baby,' she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said, "and give Chelsea a kiss for me tonight."

"I will bye," she said.

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. "What do you want?"

"I came in here to apologize," she said walking over to the bench and sitting down next to Dave. "I think we've both gotten too close and too friendly lately. And I hate to say this but I think I've developed feelings for you."

"Sasha, I'm married. You can't develop feelings for me," he said. "You should go after someone that's available. You're right. We did get too close and way too friendly that's why we need to do our best to stay apart from each other. My wife has friends on Smackdown and I know that if any of them saw us together they would tell her. I think it's best if you avoid me and I avoid you. I never meant for it to mean anything with you but obviously you got the wrong idea and I'm sorry."

"Can't we at least be friends?" asked Sasha. "I mean I think you're a nice guy and I would LOVE to be friends with you."

"Sasha, that's not a good idea," he said.

"Why?" asked Sasha.

"It's not you it's me. I don't trust myself. I'm scared that if we are friends that we might hook up again and I don't want that to happen."

"Trust me, Batista, it won't happen again."

"And do you know how much trouble we would get into if ANYONE ever found out about us? Vince frowns upon this type of thing. I don't want you to get fired from your job and I can't afford to get fired right now," he said.

"Dave," she said placing her hand on his, "I assure you that NOTHING is going to go on between us again. Your wife made it perfectly clear that she would beat me up if I didn't leave you alone."

"My wife said that?"

"Not in so many words but that's what she trying to say," said Sasha. "Your wife is definitely a piece of work. How did you end up marrying her?"

"Because I love her and she is the sweetest, most gentle and the most caring person I have ever met," said Dave.

"She's real gentle talking about beating someone up," said Sasha.

"She's a little defensive of me. What can I say?" asked Dave removing his hand from Sasha's. "Look, I think it's best if we just stayed away from each other and the only time we talked was from a business standpoint."

"I just don't understand why we can't be friends," she said. "Why can't you just be my friend?"

"Because it's not you that I don't trust. It's myself that I don't trust," said Dave.

"Dave, I always thought you were better than this," she said looking into his eyes, "now look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't' really want to be friends with me."

"Sasha," he said. "No."

"Dave, just do it. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you can't be friends with me."

Dave looked her in the eyes and began to say, "Sasha, I can't.. I can't.. I can't do this." He leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately. Sasha wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as he kissed her passionately. Dave began to lay soft kisses on Sasha's neck as he made his way down her neck he began to unbutton her white blouse and slowly removed it from her body. He picked her up and carried her over to the leather couch in his locker room and sat her down as he kissed around her chest area. He unhooked her bra and removed it from her body. He gently began to massage her breasts before he gently began to suck on one and massage the other. Sasha let a moan of pleasure escape from her lips. He moved down her body laying soft kisses and gently licking her stomach. When he reached the top of her pants he slowly removed them followed by her panties. He went down on her causing her to let out a cry of passion. After he brought her over the edge he reached down and unbuckled his pants as she helped him remove them. Dave moved his body up hers and gently entered her beginning to make love to her. When they finished Dave softly kissed her lips and removed his body from hers. He was upset with what just happened and said, "And this is why we can't be friends because this will happen every time. Please. Just respect my wishes and only talk to me from a business standpoint. I can't keep doing this to my wife." He grabbed his pants and put them back on and handed her clothes to her.

"Dave," she said with tears in her eyes. "Why would you do that and allow that to happen just to kick me out?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry," he said.

"No, Dave, it was supposed to happen. We're supposed to happen," she said.

"No, Sasha, We're not supposed to happen. I have a wife. WE can't happen."

"Personally, Dave, I'm all right with having these secret rendezvous with you," she said getting dressed.

"I'm not all right having these secret rendezvous with you," he said. "You need to leave before someone comes in here and catches us."

"Fine," she said with tears in her eyes. She finished buttoning her blouse again and left her hair the way it was. "I'm quitting my job tonight," she said before she walked out the door.

Dave let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. He didn't want for her to quit her job so he got up and walked out to the hallway. "SASHA!" he yelled but she was no where to be found.

Sasha was hurrying down the hall with tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't want to quit but that was the only way she was going to be able to stay away from Dave. As she was walking down the hall she ran into Melina and Mickie James. "Sasha?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah," she said wiping tears away from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Mickie.

"Dave Batista," said Sasha.

"What did he do, Honey?" asked Mickie.

"I can't talk about it," she said.

"You slept with him didn't you?" asked Melina. "I told you to stay away from him didn't I?"

"Yes," said Sasha, "I should have listened. I never expected it to turn into anything more than a simple affair but somewhere down the road I fell in love with him."

"You had an affair with Dave Batista?" asked Mickie.

"Yeah. I have to talk to him. I have to tell him something,' said Sasha.

"No. Don't talk to him. Just stay away from him," said Mickie. "He's a douche bag and he thinks women are here for his personal pleasure. Don't go crawling back to him."

"Mickie, You don't understand. I'm.."

"You're what?" asked Mickie.

"If you say pregnant," said Melina, "You better just keep walking out that door and never look back."

"No," said Sasha. "I'm not pregnant. I'm in love with him."

"That's even worse," said Mickie. "Do you think that someone like Dave Batista knows what love is? Do you think telling him that you're in love with him is going to change his mind about being with you? He's married and they have a kid. Dave Batista is the biggest asshole in this company. He just feels that he can sleep with any woman he wants and just make a joke out of his wife. He has no respect for women. Is that the kind of man you want to be in love with?"

"You don't know him, Mickie," she said. "He is the sweetest most passionate man I have ever met."

"It's all a game. Why don't you women understand that. All he wants to do is get it in and it means NOTHING to him. You made the mistake by getting attached."

"I don't know," said Sasha, "I have to quit my job."

"Do NOT quit your job because of him," said Mickie, "why should he win?"

"Because if I stay I can't stay away from him," said Sasha.

"Sasha, don't do this to yourself," said Mickie. "You can stay away. Do not give up your job because of him."

"She's right," said Melina, "is Dave Batista really worth quitting your job over?"

"Not really," said Sasha.

"Then don't do it," they said in unison. "Promise us you won't," said Mickie.

"I promise," said Sasha. "I'll keep my job but do my best to stay away from him."

"Good," said Mickie.

"But he's not going to get away with this," said Sasha.

"Don't worry," said Mickie, "I will take care of it."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sasha.

"Confront him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Melina, "you might get him upset."

"Oh well, he has upset enough women. He's embarrassed enough women. It's time he gets embarrassed."

"All right, do what you got to do," said Melina.

"Yeah. Do what you got to do," said Sasha.

Later that night after Dave's match he went back to his locker room to take a shower and to head home. He was going to take a red eye flight out of Connecticut to Tampa so that he could get back to Alex and Chelsea and enjoy his time with them. He was leaving the arena getting ready to call Alex when Mickie stopped him at the door. "Going to meet another woman?"

"I'm going home to see my wife and daughter," said Dave, "so if you could move that would be great."

"So now your wife and daughter matter?" asked Mickie.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" he asked.

"Dave, you know who I am," said Mickie, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you cheated on your wife."

"Okay," said Dave. "Where's proof that I cheated on her?"

"I don't have any proof," said Mickie, "but I heard what you did to Sasha. You used her. You made her fall in love with you. And then when you did you pushed her away."

"I didn't make anyone fall in love with me," said Dave, "now can you please move out of my way so I can get to the airport to get my red eye flight to see my wife and daughter?"

"Yes you did. You led her on. You made her believe that there was a chance something could happen. You hurt the last woman for the last time. When does it stop with you? You slept with Melina, you slept with Sasha, you slept with Rosa, you slept with Kelly, you slept with Rebecca and many more women. Does it ever end with you?"

"When did my sex life become any of your business? Just because your fiancé left you and destroyed your happiness doesn't mean you need to get into my life. Don't EVER sit there and say that my wife and daughter never mattered to me. Because they have ALWAYS mattered. You don't know me Mickie, and I suggest you leave me alone and don't make me angry. I am the last person you want to get upset. You have NO right getting into my business or telling me what matters and doesn't matter in my life. You don't know me now get out of my way so I can get back to see my wife and daughter," he said finally getting past her.

"That's pretty convincing coming from someone that just had sex with another woman in their locker room tonight."

Dave stopped himself in his tracks and turned around and got in Mickie's face, "I thought I told you to mind your business? Just because when you wanted a piece of the Animal and didn't get it doesn't mean you need to be a little bitch. Shut your damn mouth and stay out of my business."

Mickie was insulted so she took her closed fist and punched Dave in the face. "And this is just more proof you have no respect for women."

Michelle who had seen it all happen rushed over with Rey Mysterio to break up a potential fight. They could see it in Dave's eyes that he was beyond upset and that it was only a matter of time before Dave lost his temper. Dave held his eye where Mickie had punched him and said, "You're going to be sorry that you did that. You're lucky I don't hit women."

"What is going on?" asked Rey.

"I have no idea," said Dave, "I was just trying to leave and she started problems with me."

"You slept with Sasha behind your wife's back and made her fall in love with you and then after you slept with her again tonight you kicked her out of the locker room. You have no respect for anyone."

"Mickie," said Michelle shaking her head, "it's not your business. You should have stayed out of it. And Dave, is it true. Did you sleep with Sasha behind Alex's back."

"No," said Dave, "I don't know why everyone is getting in my business. All I want to do is leave and catch a red eye flight back to Tampa. Just let me go."

"Let him go," said Rey.

"Thank-you," said Dave as he walked out the door and got into his car.

"Mickie, why did you instigate a fight?" asked Michelle, "whether he did or didn't it wasn't your business and you should have stayed out of it."

"Whatever, Michelle, you didn't see Sasha or how hurt she was.. Don't tell me to stay out of it."

"It's not your business," said Michelle, "look at all that it caused."

"So I'm wrong for standing up for what's right?"

"No, you're wrong for getting involved in something that wasn't your business. You should have just stayed out of it."

"Whatever, Michelle, I would expect this coming from a home wrecking whore such as yourself."

"Okay, Piggy James," said Michelle.

"You know you destroyed Taker's marriage by having an affair with him."

"And again you're getting in other people's business. Do yourself a favor and mind your own business," said Michelle before she walked away.

The next morning Alex walked down the stairs holding Chelsea. "Guess what, Princess! Daddy's going to be home today. I bet you can't wait to see Daddy." Chelsea gave her mom a big smile as they walked off the bottom step and into the kitchen. "Do you smell that, Chels? I think Nana cooked us breakfast." She walked into the kitchen that smelled like eggs, bacon and sausage but she didn't see Donna cooking she saw Dave standing by the oven cooking. "Baby!" she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Beautiful," said Dave as he turned around with a smile on his face along with a black and blue eye.

"Oh my God," said Alex, "what happened to your eye?"

"I got punched," he said getting her some breakfast.

"By who?" asked Alex as she sat down at the table.

"Mickie James," he said laying her plate in front of her and taking Chelsea from her.

"Mickie did that to you?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I called her a bitch for getting in my business," he said.

"Wow," said Alex picking up a fork. "She did quite the number on it. What business was she getting in?"

"Stuff with Sasha," he said.

'I should have known. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her because she was trouble?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "but don't worry. I don't plan on EVER going near her again."

"Good because I will give you the next shiner," she said with a smile.

"I bet you would," said Dave smiling back. "And how are you doing, Princess?" he asked Chelsea who was smiling up at him. "Don't think Daddy forgot about you. He made you breakfast too. He made you a nice 8 ounce bottle of formula!" He said getting up to get her bottle and giving it to her.

"I didn't expect you till later," said Alex as she took a bite of her food.

"I took the red eye. I wanted to be here when you woke up," he said.

"I didn't even hear you come in," she said.

"That's because I was being as quiet as possible and I just slept down here on the couch so that I didn't wake you up," he said.

"Thanks," she said, "and this breakfast is really good. I could get used to this."

"And the girls are already off to school," he said, "so it's just you, Chelsea and me today."

"Good," said Alex as the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex. "I'll get it," she said getting up. She walked to the front door and saw Mel standing there with Alyssa in her arms and tears streaming down her face. "Mel?"

"He left, Alex, John left," she said before she broke down.

***A/N: Dave... he just couldn't resist it and had to hook up with Sasha again and then he kicked her out.. It's a shame Sasha didn't quit her job.. she probably should have and then she got Mickie involved. Mickie should have stayed out of it too. She instigated the fight and she shouldnt have punched Dave. Dave knows how to bullshit it though. I mean really...cooking Alex breakfast? Way to go and then Mel showed up to say John left.. what happened there? So what did you think? Please review.. oh and this tension between Mickie and Dave is just beginning and the Sasha thing isn't over yet either. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	118. Chapter 118

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Alex took Alyssa from Mel's arms and said, "come in here," as she led Mel inside the door and shut the door behind her. She led her into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean he left you?" asked Alex.

"He left. We're done. There's no more, Mel and John," she said.

Dave made his way into the living room with Chelsea and said, "Who is at the…." He stopped himself when he noticed Mel was crying. "What's wrong with her?"

"John left her," said Alex giving him a look.

"All right. I want NO part in this. Chelsea and me will be down in my gym. Just let me grab her bouncer and I'll be out of your way," he said as he walked over and grabbed Chelsea's bouncer and headed downstairs to the gym. He wanted nothing to do with John leaving Mel and the conversation Mel and Alex were about to have.

"So he just left you?" asked Alex.

"In less words yeah," she said as Alex handed her a tissue to wipe her tears. Mel looked a hot mess. She had eyeliner and mascara running down her face and the whites of her eyes were already starting to turn red. "It's a really long story. I just need a friend right now."

"Mel, you know I'm that friend and you know I'm always here for you. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she put Alyssa down on the floor to crawl around.

"My life just went to Hell, Alex, I am literally in Hell," she said choking back on tears.

"What happened? I thought you two were getting married in December?"

"That's what I thought too but John had other plans," said Mel. "He left me, Alex."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because he's an asshole," said Mel, "he's an asshole. I should have known all along that he was only in it for the sex. He never loved me, Alex, it was all a game and I fell for it."

"Wow," said Alex. She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't sure what happened to make John leave but she knew it was something that tore her best friend up on the inside. Alex wanted to cry herself seeing Mel in the condition she was in. Mel was hysterical. "It's okay, Mel," she said consoling her best friend by rubbing her back.

"It's not okay," said Mel. "All I wanted was a little happiness. Is that too much to ask?"

"No," said Alex, "What happened?"

"You know that friend he's been visiting?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "the one with cancer. His buddy from high school."

"Oh he knows this person from high school all right.. It's his high school girlfriend Liz who he has two kids with by the way."

"WHAT?" asked Alex, "He has 2 other kids and he had a girlfriend?"

"Fiancé to be more correct," said Mel.

"He was engaged to her too?" asked Alex.

"Oh yeah. Did you know about this?"

"No. Not at all," said Alex, "I always thought he was single before he met you."

"Well, he kind of was," said Mel, "they were on a break when John and me got together but they got back together while he was with me."

"Does she know about you?"

"I'm assuming no because I had no f**king idea this bitch even existed," said Mel.

"Okay," said Alex. "Please just tell me the whole story so I know what you're talking about."

"Okay," said Mel as she stopped Alyssa from getting the remote, "I was just sitting down waiting for Alyssa to wake up from her nap. I had to stay home today because she is sick and I couldn't send her to daycare and John was supposedly visiting his sick friend. John came into the house talking on his cell phone and he headed up the stairs. I asked him if he was going to say hi or anything and told him that I had my wedding dress picked out. He asked me why I was home from work and I told him because Alyssa was sick and he said he wasn't expecting me to be there and he wished I wasn't." She started crying again and said, "I asked him why and he said because he was leaving. I asked him what I did and why he was leaving us and he said it wasn't anything I did. It was him. That's when Alyssa woke up so I started up to the nursery to get her while he went into the bedroom. He was packing his stuff as I was getting the baby. I walked into the room and asked again why he was leaving and he told me it would have been easier for him to write a note. He said he was hoping he wouldn't have to tell me to my face. I told him to tell me and he said that he was leaving because the friend he has been visiting wasn't really sick with cancer and that it is a friend from high school but his high school girlfriend Liz. I felt so sick to my stomach when he told me that. He said that they were together for most of high school and for a while out of high school. He said things got bad with them and they broke up for a little bit and that's when he met me and fell in love with me. Love right.. More like lust. But anyway, he tells me that they got back together and engaged almost a year or so ago… so for a YEAR he's been cheating on me with her. Leading me on to believe that he loves me."

"So he left you for an ex-girlfriend?" asked Alex.

"Hold on. It gets worse," said Mel.

"Wow. I don't know how it could get worse than that," said Alex.

"Believe me, you haven't heard anything yet," she said. "Trust me it gets worse."

"All right," said Alex as she picked Alyssa up.

"So not only has he been cheating on me for a year with her he tells me that they have two kids together. I didn't believe him at first and then the asshole pulls out pictures and shows them to me. They are 7 and 10, Alex, 7 and 10... How do you keep two kids hidden for so long?"

"Wow," said Alex. "A 7 year old and a 10 year old. That's some f**ked up shit."

"Oh.. Trust me it gets even more f**ked up," said Mel, "after he tells me about the kids I asked him why he was doing this to me. He told me he didn't mean to hurt me like this but Liz is his true love and that he loves her and that they belonged together. I asked him what about us and you know what he told me?"

"What?" asked Alex. She was truly shocked. She couldn't believe the story Mel was telling her. She had never known John to be such an asshole. She understood that he may have cheated on Mel a couple times but she never expected him to be engaged to two women at once and then treat Mel the way he was.

"He said that him and me weren't really supposed to be anything. He said he never expected to fall in love with me and that he didn't think it was going to get this far so he wanted to end things before things got farther."

"What an asshole," said Alex.

"Oh.. Here's the icing on the cake. I asked him if he didn't want things to get that far why did he propose to me and he said he wasn't sure why he did it but he couldn't marry because he's getting married to Liz on Saturday," said Mel.

"WHAT? Hold on. He's getting married this Saturday?"

"Yeah. Him and Liz are getting married this Saturday and that's why he was leaving. He said that he was just taking his stuff and leaving. He said I could keep the house and he would be around to see Alyssa. He also said he would pay child support but he was moving out to be with Liz. He looked in our daughter's face and told her that he loved her and but he had to leave. How do you even do that to a 6 month old baby?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "so he's just leaving?"

"Yeah. He acted like it was no big deal. He packed his stuff and he was out," said Mel. "EVERYTHING he had is gone. His clothes, his shoes, his wrestling stuff.. EVERYTHING."

"Wow," said Alex. "I am so sorry," she said hugging her best friend.

"It's okay," said Mel. "I should have known this was coming but I was stupid."

"Mel, you weren't stupid. How were you supposed to know that John was some asshole. I never expected this from him."

"Yeah neither did I," said Mel, "but now I know. I don't get how he could just play with my heart for the last two years. Two f**king years, Alex, how?"

"I don't know," she said. "I can't believe this. Wow. I am speechless."

"So right now I'm about to go crazy. What am I going to do?"

"Relax," said Alex, "Don't worry about the future.. Worry about now.. Take it day by day. If you need help with anything I am here. I will always be here for you."

"Thanks," she said. "I just can't believe he did this. It was all about sex. And I can't believe he did this to Alyssa although he apparently did it to his other kids so I'm not surprised. I just don't understand it right now. Why would he just play with my heart?"

"Because he is an asshole," said Alex. "Only an asshole would lead someone on like he did to you. You're better without him. You're going to find that man one day that will treat you with respect and won't play games with you."

"I don't want to be in love anymore. I'm done with love. This whole thing is ridiculous."

"I know," said Alex. "Like I said just take it day by day."

"I will," said Mel, "right now the only thing I can do is be strong for Alyssa. Her dad just walked out on us.. I'm all she has right now. I can't let her see me fall apart."

"Exactly," said Alex. "Look at her! She's beautiful and NO matter what John did to you.. She is what matters. She is the one you need to be strong for," said Alex.

"I know," said Mel, "that's my baby and I have to keep it together for her."

"I love you, Mel," said Alex, "and I will be here for you until the end of the world."

"Thanks," said Mel as she hugged Alex, "I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Meanwhile Dave was down in the gym lifting weights but he couldn't take his mind off of the John and Mel situation so he called John's cell phone. John answered the phone, "Dave, it's not a good time."

"Oh believe me I know. I heard about you leaving Mel."

"How do you know?" asked John.

"Because Mel is here talking to Alex. I left the room because I didn't want to be part of that conversation. What happened?"

"I left her," said John.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm in love with someone else and I'm getting married."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Let's just say I've been with her for a while."

"John, that's low," said Dave, "why would you do that to Mel?"

"I don't know," said John, "I never expected to fall in love with her and to have her fall in love with me. I only expected her to be there for sex but it turned out to be so much more."

"Again, that's low, John."

"I don't think you're in any position to judge me. You cheat on your wife ALL the time. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging you. I think it's low that you did that to Mel. Why would you hurt her like that?"

"I told you why. Just worry about your marriage," said John.

"I may have cheated on my wife but I would NEVER do what you did. That is just unacceptable. You have a daughter with her."

"I have two daughters with the person I'm with now. Look. I have to go."

"Fine. Bye," said Dave as he hung up the phone. He looked at Chelsea and said, "I wouldn't hurt your mommy the way your Uncle John hurt your Aunt Mel. I'm going to be there for you no matter what. Daddy just needs to clean up his act and get himself together." Chelsea looked at her dad and smiled. She cooed back at him and he said, "I know. I haven't really been a good husband but I am going to do better. I promise. For you."

Later that afternoon while Mel was taking a nap on Dave's and Alex's couch because she refused to go home. She didn't want to be by herself at this point and Alex felt it was better for her to stay at their house because she didn't know what she could do if she was alone. Mel was in pretty bad shape. Alex didn't want her to do something that she would regret and she felt more comfortable knowing Mel and Alyssa were both at their house and safe. Alyssa and Chelsea were asleep in Chelsea's playpen as Alex watched Mel sleep. Dave came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How is she doing?"

"I guess as good as someone can do after the person they fell in love with left them."

"Yeah, John wasn't really specific when I called him."

"You talked to that asshole?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know what was going on. He told me and then I told him what he did to Mel was low."

"It was low? That's an understatement," said Alex, "what he did to Mel was despicable! Lie to her for an entire year, propose to her, set a wedding date only to tear it away to tell her that he's leaving her to marry someone else? It's disgusting."

"I know," said Dave. "So what exactly happened?"

"He was engaged to this other woman for a year. That's the sick friend he was visiting. He told Mel he was leaving and that he was getting married to this woman this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex, "this Saturday."

"How do you even go about saying something like that to someone you've been dating for almost two years?"

"I don't know but he's got balls," said Alex, "He wanted to write her a note but was shocked to see her at home with their sick baby. Unbelievable."

"He was going to write her a note?"

"Yes, Dave," she said.

"That's f**ked up."

"Yeah it is and I don't want you hanging around with him anymore."

"Believe me. I don't think we'll be hanging out for a while," said Dave.

"And I don't want him at my house. He better NEVER come here," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave.

"I mean it. I don't' even want to see him," said Alex, "because if I see him I will punch him in the face. I'm not playing."

"I get it," said Dave. "He will not step foot in this house and you will not see him except at Randy's wedding."

"Shit," said Alex, "and Mel is going to the wedding too. That should be interesting."

"Yeah.. I don't think it's going to be a good thing," said Dave.

"Baby?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You would NEVER do that to me right?"

"Leave you like that?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Trust me, Babe, I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said as he turned her around to face him so he could passionately kiss her lips.

"Good," she said. "I just feel so bad for her. I don't even know what to do for her."

"The only thing you can do is be there for her," he said. "It's going to take her a while to bounce back from this. She really loved John."

"I know she did," said Alex. "I never saw her love someone as much as she loved John."

"And for him to just do that isn't like him. I've known him since my OVW days but I would have NEVER expected him to do this kind of thing. NEVER!"

"Yeah well sometimes the people we think we know the most it turns out we don't really know them at all. I always thought of him as this stand up guy but I guess I was wrong."

"We were all wrong about him. I know he had a girlfriend named Liz during the OVW days but they broke up a while ago.."

"Yeah, well, they're back together now and apparently getting married on Saturday," said Alex.

"Wow. I've met Liz and she is a bitch. Good luck to John. He will not have the life with her that he would have had with Mel."

"Clearly," said Alex. "Do you think she knew about Mel?"

"Probably not," said Dave, "because if she did John's relationship with Mel would have ended sooner. She may know about her now but I don't think she knew about her then."

"And it makes sense now why John got so upset when it was reported that he had a baby with Mel."

"Yeah," said Dave. "That must have been a hard one to explain to Liz. I am just shocked right now. Is Mel staying here?"

"I think it would be better if she spent a couple days here but it's up to her. She's really upset right now."

"I can imagine," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder. "There's no pain like heartbreak."

"You know, I used to hate when people used to ask 'does heartbreak really hurt as bad as it sounds?' Um.. I think heartbreak is the worst pain a person can feel… well other than child birth because that hurts like a bitch especially 15 hours of it..only to have a c-section."

"I can't imagine that and I really don't' want to but I've felt heartbreak and it was pretty painful. Mel is going to be hurt for a while."

"Yeah but she has me and she has Alyssa. Right now Alyssa is the only thing holding her together."

"That's good," said Dave. "I feel for her. I really do."

"Me too," said Alex. "She didn't deserve this."

"She didn't.. No one does," he said. "But I have a feeling at Randy's wedding we're going to need to keep these two as far away from one another as we can."

"Yeah because I'm pretty sure Mel will kill him if they are anywhere close to one another."

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Dave. "Anyway, I promise I will never hurt you like that. I love you too much and I could never just hurt you like that."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips.

***A/N: So the truth is out now. John has been cheating on Mel all this time with Liz. Liz was the sick friend he was visiting and they were engaged.. John is a stand up guy wanting to write Mel a note instead of telling her to her face. John showed his true colors and Dave seemed like he was shocked so maybe he didn't know about John's secret. This could explain a lot about John not telling his parents about Alyssa. And Alex realized that she didn't know John as well as she thought she did. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	119. Chapter 119

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much! **

***I own no one except Alex, Chelsea and Mel. **

A couple weeks later Dave, Randy and John were in Las Vegas for Summerslam weekend while they were there they were going to have Randy's bachelor party. Randy came up with the idea on his own because when they threw Dave's bachelor party he wanted to do it in Vegas but Alex said no. Sam didn't care where Randy had his bachelor party as long as Randy behaved himself. Alex wasn't happy about Dave partying in Vegas with John but it was Randy's party so she wasn't going to make him stay home. Dave was in his hotel room getting ready for the night by putting on a black buttoned down shirt and a pair of black slacks when his cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand. He walked over and picked it up to see it was Alex calling. "Oh, Alex," he said before he answered the phone, "Hey, Alex," he said.

"Hey, Baby," said Alex. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go out with Randy and John," he said.

"So it's only going to be you three?" asked Alex.

"Well, Paul, Ric, Ted and Cody are coming too," said Dave.

"Oh," said Alex. "Don't let John corrupt you. He's bad news."

"I know, Alex, I'm not going to do anything I'm not supposed to do."

"Okay. Just checking. So what all are you doing?"

"I don't know, Alex, going to the bar, hitting a couple casinos and possibly a strip club," he answered.

"Do you really need to go to a strip club?"

"What's the problem with that?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just don't' like the idea of you going to a strip club especially with John and Randy."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"No," said Alex, "I'm just saying I don't like the idea."

"Alex, it's not the big crisis you're trying to make it out to be," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Mel and me are just hanging out having a girls night. Probably watching a couple movies and stuff."

"Yeah right," he said, "you know you're going to end up going out to the club."

"Dave, I have a 2 month old baby and Mel has a 6 month old baby… we're not going to the club so don't worry," she said.

"Yeah. Okay," he said. "So when is our house guest leaving? She's been there for 2 weeks."

"When she's ready. That house if full of painful memories for her. Give her time," she said.

"I know but 2 weeks?" asked Dave, "really? When is it just going to be you and me?"

"Dave, before Mel came to stay with us it wasn't just you and me."

"I know but I'm just saying I think it's time for our house guest to go back home and get comfortable in her own house. I mean John gave her the house."

"I know he did but she's not ready. Give it another week or so okay?"

"I'll give it one more week and then I want her home," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex, "don't be so sympathetic."

"Alex, I think I've been sympathetic. I've let her stay at our house for 2 weeks with her daughter. I just think it's time she got back to her house."

"All right, whatever," said Alex. "If one of your boys needed to stay with us I wouldn't rush them out."

"You wouldn't let one of my boys stay with us," said Dave.

"Yes, I would," said Alex.

"No you wouldn't," he said. "And you know you wouldn't."

"All right, David, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Why do you always call me David when we fight?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"I don't call you Alexandra," he said, "so don't call me David."

"Whatever. Just go out with your friends and party while I hang out with my friend. Goodnight," she said hanging up the phone.

"Whatever," he said before turning his phone off for the night. He wanted to go out and have fun with his friends and not waste his night fighting with his wife. He splashed on a little cologne and grabbed his wallet and left his hotel room to meet up with John and Randy.

He walked down to the lobby to see Randy and John were already waiting for him. "It's about time, Man," said Randy.

"Sorry. I was on a phone call," said Dave, "but I turned my phone off for the night."

"Shouldn't you keep it on just in case something happens with the baby?"

"Mel and my mom are with Alex. If anything happens to Chelsea they can help her out and I'll know about it tomorrow," he said.

"All right," said Randy, "we're going to tear this town up!"

"I know that's right," said Dave. "Let's go party."

"Let's go," said Randy as they walked out the door of the hotel and went on their way to the strip club. Randy wanted to go there first because Paul and Ric were meeting them there. They were a good time when it came to strip clubs. When they arrived at the strip club Randy said, "Do you guys have your money?"

"Hell yeah," said Dave.

"You know I do," said John.

"Is Alex all right with you being at a strip club?"

"No but I don't care. I'm hanging with the guys tonight," he said.

"All right," said Randy as they walked further into the club to meet Paul and Ric. "What's up," said Randy.

"Not much," said Ric.

"Not much," said Paul. "Oh look, Mr. Pussy Whipped Dave is here tonight…"

"F**k you, Paul," said Dave. "I'm not pussy whipped."

"That's a matter of opinion," said Paul. "I'm surprised the warden let you out of the house to party with the boys tonight."

"My wife isn't a warden," said Dave, "and do you see her here?"

"No," said Paul.

"All right then," he said taking a seat. "I'm doing my thing tonight and she's doing hers."

"This isn't PG," said Paul.

"I didn't say it would be," said Dave.

"Dave doesn't remember what it's like to party," said Paul, "he used to tear it up but now that he's married he's weak. Just like Randy is going to be."

"John is married," said Dave.

"I know," said Paul. "But I like John."

"Okay," said Dave, "fair enough."

Paul continued to give Dave a hard time and Dave was beginning to think maybe it was Paul's decision to send Dave to Smackdown. Dave didn't understand it because they used to be good friends and now Paul seemed to dislike him but Dave wasn't too fond of Paul either because of the way he came across to people after he got married to Stephanie and started running things at the shows. That was the only thing that bothered Dave about him but something more about Dave was bothering Paul. The guys ordered a few drinks and drank to the point where they were starting to become a little tipsy. About 3 girls came up to them and offered them a dance. The guys were like little boys going through puberty as the girls danced for them. They were giving them money and Dave asked a brunette girl named Star to give him a lap dance. Dave was in awe as she gave him the lap dance. She rubbed her chest in his face and then even though it was frowned upon Dave and Star began to make out. "DAMN!" said Paul, "Maybe Dave isn't whipped after all. That's f**ked up man."

"He doesn't care," said Randy. "He never cares." He looked over at Ric who was also receiving a lap dance and making out with two strippers and said, "I think he's trying to be Ric Jr."

"Maybe," said Paul as he pulled out his phone and began to film Dave's escapade with Star.

"What are you doing?" asked Randy, "you're not supposed to do that at a bachelor party."

"I can if I'm not filming the bachelor. I'm filming a man that's already married making out with a stripper and feeling her up."

"What are you going to do with that video?"

"Show it to his wife," said Paul.

"Don't," said Randy, "that will destroy her."

"So you're saying it's okay for him to do this?"

"No, but it's my bachelor party and he's just having fun. If it goes further I'll stop it."

"Okay," said Paul putting his phone away after erasing the footage. He knew that if he wanted to he could have kept the video and shown it to Alex but like Randy said it would destroy her and unlike Dave he liked her and didn't want to see her hurt.

They spent a little more time at the strip club getting lap dances and drinking more and more drinks before they finally left the club and hit a local bar to do more drinking. While they were out doing their thing Alex and Mel decided that watching movies wasn't as much fun as they thought so they asked Donna to watch Alyssa and Chelsea while they went out to the club for a little bit. Alex went out in a black halter dress that fit snuggly on her body. She had finally gotten her figure back most of the way. Mel went out in Alex's black spaghetti strapped dress. They walked into the club and headed straight to the bar and took a seat. They each ordered a drink and began talking. "I'm surprised you wanted to go out tonight," said Mel.

"Yeah, well, I need to take a break from motherhood," said Alex, "and sometimes I feel like I need to take a break from married life."

"Why?"

"Because Dave is an asshole sometimes. I just don't get it. Why does he have to act the way he does sometimes?"

"Because he's a man and men are assholes," said Mel.

"You know I love venting about men when we drink," said Alex with a smile.

"Well, get ready, I still have a lot of rage in me," said Mel, "and a lot of hate toward men right now. I think I should become a lesbian."

"I couldn't become a lesbian," said Alex, "I need sex to survive."

"And that's what dildos are for my friend," said Mel.

"Nah. I need the real thing," she said taking a sip of her raspberry vodka.

"Okay," said Mel. "What do you do when Dave's away?"

"Wait and become very grouchy," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I see," she said. "Dave doesn't like me does he?"

"He likes you," said Alex, "he's just being an asshole. Don't mind him."

"He doesn't want me there does he?"

"I don't really care what he wants.. You're my best friend and you need a friend. You don't feel comfortable going back to that house so you're going to stay with us. I don't care what he likes or doesn't like. I would allow his friends to stay with us."

"Wow, Dave really pissed you off didn't he?"

"I told you he's an asshole didn't I? And he turned his phone off so I couldn't call him."

"How do you know?"

"Because it goes straight to voicemail," said Alex, "he's probably getting drunk right now taking body shots off of some slut."

"Bitter much," she said.

"No just annoyed," said Alex, "why did I ever get married? I would have saved myself a lot of grief by not getting married."

"Because you love him. You're just upset with him right now. He'll come back in a few days and you'll love him more than ever. Stop talking like that," she said as a couple of guys came up to them.

"Hello, I'm Greg and this is my friend Chad. We were watching you two from over there and we had to agree we never saw two women as beautiful as you two are," he said.

Alex had to keep herself from choking on her drink. She wasn't sure if he realized that was the tackiest pick up line or not. "How many times has that line worked?" she asked.

"Um," he said, "Not too many."

"Yeah," said Alex, "and it probably won't work right now either."

"It was worth a shot right?" he asked.

"I have to give you points for effort," said Alex. She was flirting with him but she didn't seem to notice. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair and he looked like he spent the day tanning at the beach. "I'm sorry but I'm married."

"That's okay," said Greg. "I don't mind that," he said taking a seat next to her as Chad sat down next to Mel and they struck up a conversation. "At least let me buy you another drink."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "Can I have a raspberry vodka?"

"I'll have a raspberry vodka," Greg said to the bar tender and paid him for it. "So why is a beautiful married woman like yourself at a bar on a Friday night?"

"Just wanted to get away for a couple hours," she said.

"Oh," he said, "problems with the mister?"

"I guess you could say that," said Alex, "he's just a jerk sometimes."

"Well, your husband is an idiot," he said with a smile.

"He can be at times," she said as her phone started ringing. "I have to take this. It's my babysitter."

"You have kids?"

"Kid," said Alex, " 2 month old."

"Wow, I couldn't tell," he said as he watched her walk away to answer the phone.

She returned a couple minutes later and said, "Thank-you so much for the drink but I have to go. Mel, we have to go."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Chelsea is fighting sleep again and won't settle down for Donna."

"Okay," said Mel. She looked at Chad and said, "I have to go but here's my number. You can call me anytime you want."

"Okay," said Chad with a smile.

"Bye," said Mel as her and Alex walked out of the bar.

Meanwhile in Las Vegas Dave was taking body shots off of random girls and allowing them to take body shots off of him. When he was finished with that he returned back to the table with Randy, John and Paul. "You looked like you were having a good time," said John.

"I was," said Dave, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I think it's because I got married." He was pretty wasted by this point so he was saying everything that came to his mind.

"You still have fun even if you're married," said Paul, "I heard about Sasha."

"Sasha," said Dave, "now she's hot. How do you let your wife have a hot assistant like that and not make a move?"

"Because I have self control," said Paul, "something you didn't have."

"Wait," said Randy, "who is Sasha?"

"Steph's assistant that Dave banged," he said, "and then broke her heart getting Mickie James on his case and she gave him a black and blue eye."

Randy and John laughed and John said, "So Mickie gave you a black and blue eye?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "because I called her a bitch. She was in my business."

"That's funny," said Randy.

"I can't stand Mickie. She will not leave me alone."

"Well, Mickie likes to nag," said John.

"Tell me about it," said Dave, "and she nags me all the time. She kind of reminds me of Nora."

"Oh. Nora," said Paul, "she was a really big nagger."

"Yeah she was," said Dave. "I just want Mickie and Sasha to both stay out of my life. How can I keep my marriage together if they're coming around?"

"You can keep your marriage together by keeping it in your pants," said Randy.

"You know, Randy, why are you getting married? That's a stupid move," said Dave. "Be free. F**k as many women as you want. Don't get tied down to one woman."

"Because I love Sam," said Randy, "like you love Alex. You do love her right?"

"Yeah but my life f**king sucks."

"Your life does not suck," said Randy.

"Really because I deal with screaming kids, a crying baby and a nagging wife. My life f**king sucks. I love getting away for a few days."

"Then why did you get married in the first place?" asked Randy.

"I don't know because I love her plus she was nagging me about that too."

"So the truth comes out when you're drunk," said Paul, "interesting."

"But you know you love being married and having kids," said Randy.

"I do but it just drives me nuts sometimes," he said. "I just need to get away you know?"

"Yeah, I know," said Paul, "I've been there. Try being married to Stephanie McMahon. Talk about nagging and then I have 2 kids. Stephanie wants 4 kids.. Like I'm some machine."

"Wow. Good luck," said Dave, "Alex is fine with Chelsea and maybe one more."

"Lucky you," he said with a smile. "You're all right, Dave."

"Thanks," he said. "You're pretty cool yourself. Especially when Stephanie isn't around."

"Again, Man, nagging. She puts me in that bad mood."

"I hear you," said Dave. "I hear you," he said before he took another swig of his beer.

***A/N: More trouble in paradise? It seems so.. Dave regrets getting married because he has a nagging wife and screaming kids and Alex just thinks Dave is an a-hole. Dave is being kind of mean by rushing Mel out of the house. Alex would be nice to let one of DAve's friends stay there. He should do the same for her. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	120. Chapter 120

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***I do not own anyone but Mel and Alex. **

A few weeks later Dave and Alex were in St. Louis, Missouri for Randy's wedding to Sam. Dave was one of Randy's groomsmen while Alex was sitting on the Groom's side waiting for the wedding to begin with Mel. "Did you see him yet?" asked Alex.

"No and I don't want to," said Mel.

"You know that's impossible. He is a groomsmen too. You're going to see him."

"Ugh," said Mel. "Is his wife here too?" she asked looking around.

"I don't think so," said Alex, "but then again I have never seen her plus that would be stupid on his part. Why would he do that to start drama at his best friend's wedding?"

"I don't know because he is stupid," said Mel with a smile. "It's okay. I have a new boyfriend now."

"Yeah, one you met in a bar. Remember when I met my boyfriend in a bar?"

"Well, this one isn't a thug," said Mel. "He's so sweet but I will not bring him around Alyssa until I know it's for real."

"Good thinking," said Alex. "I wouldn't bring a new man around Chelsea for a while."

"You know John has not come to see Alyssa at all," said Mel.

"Are you going to say something to him today?"

"Maybe," said Mel. "But I am trying to avoid him. I don't really want to talk to him."

"Yeah I don't blame you there," said Alex.

Meanwhile Dave and Randy were talking waiting for things to get started. "Well, Man, this is it. You still have time to run away," said Dave.

"Dave, I'm not running away. I want to do this. I'm ready to do this. I love Sam," he said fixing his tux.

"Dave, stop trying to scare him out of marrying Sam," said Cowboy Bob Orton. "He loves the woman. I'm happy for him."

"I'm happy for him too," said Dave, "I'm just making sure he's ready."

"Believe me," said Randy. "I am ready."

"Good," said Dave. "Just to let you know the wedding night is the best night."

"Good to know," said Randy with a smile as they walked to the foyer of the church so the wedding could get started.

Once Sam's part of the wedding party arrived in the foyer as well Randy walked to the front of the church to the altar and waited for the ceremony. Randy's best man that was his father walked down the aisle with Sam's maid of honor her older sister and then they were followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Sam's 3 year old nephew Tyler was the ring bearer and her 5 year old niece Jocelyn was the flower girl. Sam had picked out light blue as her wedding color and Jocelyn had on the most beautiful blue silk dress Alex had ever seen. Jocelyn was followed by Sam walking out in a white strapless dress with beadwork on her waist area. Alex thought it was beautiful as she and the other guests stood up to watch her walk in. Alex snapped a picture of her as she walked by. Once Sam made her way to the altar the priest said a prayer, asked who was giving the woman away, told everyone to be seated and the ceremony was underway. Randy and Sam had a very traditional wedding ceremony. Randy could barely make it through his vows before he started crying. Alex thought it was the sweetest thing to see Randy cry. She always knew he was sensitive but not that sensitive. Sam was an emotional wreck when it came time for her to say the vows. Alex was crying at how beautiful they were and then she thought about her own marriage and realized that neither her or Dave were living by the vows they stated at their own wedding. The ceremony finally came to an end with a kiss and the pronouncing of Mr. and Mrs. Randal Keith Orton. The guests stood up as the wedding party made their way down the aisle.

After the ceremony the guests headed to the reception while the wedding party stayed back at the church to take a few pictures. Dave and Alex were going to be separated during the reception since he was sitting at the table with the wedding party. Alex and Mel were just going to hang out together at the reception. A while later Dave arrived at the reception he walked over to Alex and said, "Hey, Babe," as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Baby," she said. "I feel like I haven't seen you for ages. We haven't talked at all today."

"I know," said Dave, "I have been busy getting Randy ready for his wedding and everything. I have some time before they arrive. So how did you like the wedding?"

"It was beautiful," said Alex with a smile. "I really liked that blue color she chose. It was beautiful and their vows were beautiful."

"We said the same vows," he said.

"I know but sometimes I feel like we don't live by them," she answered.

"Come on, Alex, not today. Let's just be happy for the couple okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her forehead before walking away.

"You two are still fighting," said Mel.

"Pretty much," said Alex. "It's whatever. He's an asshole and I've come to accept it."

"Wow," said Mel. "How long have you two been married?"

"A year and 3 months," she said, "and together for 3 years."

"I see," said Mel.

"Now do you see why I go out every weekend? If he can go out and do his thing I can go out and do my thing."

"Yeah," said Mel. "Donna is pretty sweet for always babysitting Chelsea."

"I know," said Alex as Sam and Randy made their way into the reception hall. Everyone clapped for them as they made their way in into the hall. They made their way over to the table and sat down. The guests were offered champagne to drink with their meal of steak and potatoes among other things. Guests would ding on their glasses every so often so that Randy and Sam could share a kiss. Cowboy Bob Orton gave a speech about his son and how happy he was that he found Sam to calm his inner beast. It was a pretty funny speech and it had most of the guests laughing but had Randy's face turning red. His face turned red especially when Cowboy Bob Orton mentioned things he did when he was a little boy. He also presented them the money for their honeymoon. Sam and Randy were going to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Alex wondered why it was so easy for Randy to take time off to go to the Bahamas but it was so hard for Dave to take time off to go to Hawaii. She was starting to think maybe Dave didn't tell her the entire truth about getting time off and she wouldn't put it past him if he never mentioned it to Vince at all or if he did he cared more about getting that title than going on their honeymoon. Alex tried not to be bitter about the problems going on with her and Dave that day but it was hard because they were having quite a few problems.

Not too long after Bob Orton gave his speech Dave stood up and said, "I have something I would like to say."

"Oh God," said Randy. "Don't say anything stupid please."

"I'm not," said Dave. "I met Randy about 8 years ago in OVW. I have to say at first I couldn't stand the SOB but then we started working together and I realized he wasn't so bad. He became a really good friend of mine. He was there for me when my ex-wife left me and he was there to help me out. When we got into WWE we went in different directions for a while but then came back together when we joined Evolution. Those were some of the most wild and good times we had during what most people call our bromance," he said as people laughed. It was true most people referred to Randy's and Dave's relationship as a bromance because they were so close. "He helped get me through some dark days. He's had my back and I've had his. If it wasn't for Randy I wouldn't have my beautiful wife as my wife. He helped keep us together during an incident that took place in the early stages of our relationship. I can not thank him enough for that. Randy is a wild S.O.B. He used to do some of the wildest things like tearing up hotel rooms causing a lot of damage, harassing divas and other crazy stuff but the day he got in a relationship with Sam I saw a different Randy. Randy changed his entire life for Sam because he loves her. I am glad that Randy has found a wonderful woman like Sam to keep him in check because he needed it but more importantly I'm glad Randy found someone that loves him as much as he loves her. They're a great couple and here's to Sam and Randy for many more years," he said holding up his champagne glass. The guests drank to that toast and then a few more people started giving speeches for Randy before the dancing started.

Randy and Sam had their first dance as a married couple to "From This Moment" by Shania Twain. It was a beautiful song and it was beautiful to watch them dance. Shortly after the guests started dancing too. They played some fast songs while some of the other songs were slow. On the first slow song Dave came up to Alex and said, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," said Alex with a smile as she took his hand and got up to dance with him.

Dave wrapped his arms around Alex's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked as they danced.

"Acting the way I have been lately. I shouldn't be an ass to you because I'm in a bad mood. That's not fair to you or Chelsea. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "You didn't really do anything."

"Yes I did," he said. "And I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Alex, "Can we try to get along better for Chelsea?"

"Of course," he said. "It's probably not the best thing to fight in front of her."

"Yeah," said Alex. "Or Athena or Keilani."

"You're right," he said as they continued to dance.

While they were off dancing John came over to Mel who was sitting at the table drinking a beer. He sat down next to her and said, "Hey, Mel."

"Hi," she said. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to him but he was there so she didn't really have a choice.

"Look. I'm sorry for the way things happened between us. I never meant for them to get that bad."

"You're the one that made them bad, John. You were the one that left me to get married. How can you say you didn't mean for things to get this bad?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Just tell me, why did you do it? Why did you lie to me for so long and lead me on for so long?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"You're more than an idiot. You should have thought about this before you got me pregnant."

"I didn't mean to get you pregnant," said John, "that just happened. I'm sorry."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry you're an asshole," said Mel. "You made my life HELL. IT is literally a living Hell."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're not sorry because you didn't have to marry Liz."

"I know," said John, "but I did."

"Yeah. You did. You go on and live your happy little life with Liz while I sit back and wish that it was me. If you loved me so much WHY did you leave me? WHY?" she asked raising her voice a little.

"I can't even answer that," said John. "I don't know why I got back with Liz and I don't know why I married her. It just happened."

"Right," said Mel, "that's your excuse for EVERYTHING. When you f**ked Natasha and Maya it just happened right?"

"Well, yeah," he said not realizing he just admitted the truth about sleeping with those two. Something he never did before.

"So now the truth comes out you lying sack of shit!" she yelled causing most of the guests to look at her. Alex and Dave stopped dancing and looked over at the scene that was about to erupt. "How many other whores were there?"

"I don't know," said John. "I really don't know but the number was pretty high."

"You're such a f**king pig," said Mel as she threw her beer on him and got up to walk away. John stood and looked at the guests looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces. He was embarrassed by what just happened between him and Mel. He walked away in shame to go clean off the beer.

"Well," said Alex, "I can't say he didn't deserve that."

"I have to agree," said Dave. "He deserved that but that scene shouldn't have happened at their reception."

"True but John shouldn't have approached Mel knowing that their were unresolved issues between the two."

"That's true," he said as they went back to dancing.

After a while it was time for the cake. Randy and Sam cut the cake and fed each other a piece. Shortly after the cake the reception came to an end. Dave and Alex both had more than enough champagne to drink and decided it was time to go back to the hotel to hang out with one another. They gave Randy and Sam their gift and thanked them for inviting them and went back to the hotel. "That was quite the scene between Mel and John," said Dave as they walked into the room.

"Yeah it was," said Alex. "I told you that when they came face to face again that it wouldn't be pretty."

"You were right," he said sitting down on the bed to take off his shoes and then removing his tux jacket. He began to loosen up his tie as he said, "and he didn't have a reason for doing what he did."

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard," said Alex, "how do you not have a reason for doing something like that?"

"I don't know," said Dave as he laid down on the bed.

"And then he admitted to sleeping with Maya and Natasha. Then he admitted to more whores," said Alex as she laid down on the bed with Dave.

He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head down on his chest and took his hand and intertwined their fingers as he said, "stupid move."

"Very stupid. I never want to be like that. You know the couple that fights so much that it ends like that."

"Me either," he said. "I think our tensions lately have been really strong."

"They have," said Alex. "And they shouldn't be."

"You're right. They shouldn't be," he said running his fingertips up and down her arm.

"I am just so overwhelmed with taking care of Chelsea that I'm exhausted. I just want some sleep. I never get sleep anymore."

"I know," he said. "Babies are tough."

"Very tough but I wouldn't give Chelsea up for anything. She's such a sweet baby and when she wraps her hand around my finger it just melts my heart. When I see that smile it melts my heart but sometimes I just need a break."

"We all need breaks sometimes," said Dave.

"Yeah, we do," she said, "so you were in the room when John slept with Natasha and Maya?"

"I guess you could say that," he said. "Why?"

"And you didn't do anything at all? I won't get upset or anything. I just want the truth."

"Nope. I didn't do anything. I just went to sleep," he said. "I promise."

"Okay," said Alex. "I was just checking. And what is up with this Sasha chick?"

"What about her?" asked Dave.

"She called the house the other day looking for you. I told her to back the f**k off. She doesn't need to be calling my house looking for you."

"I know. I have no idea. She's just not going away," said Dave.

"Okay," she said. "I'm not going to get upset about it though because she could be calling you about something that has to do with your job."

"Probably," said Dave, "but that doesn't mean I like her talking to me."

"Shut up," she said with a smile, "so what's next for The Animal?"

"Gold," he said. "I'm on my way to becoming the World Heavyweight champion."

"Again?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah but it's not going to be a grueling as it has been," he said.

"Okay," she said, "but you have to do all that promoting and stuff."

"Yeah but it's not going to take my time away from you or the girls."

"You know, every time you say that you end up breaking that promise so just don't make promises anymore," she said. "so when are you getting the title?"

"Not until Survivor Series," he said, "I'm facing Booker T"

"Oh," she said. "That sounds like fun. So I'm just getting the idea that Vince and creative like to make business personal."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you have to ask?" she said.

"Well, yeah. I want to know what you mean," he said.

"Well, you cheated on me with Melina so they put you in a storyline with her where she's your girlfriend and then they put you in a feud with Booker T. They know you two don't get along. They are just asking for trouble."

"I know," said Dave, "but I have to do what they tell me. I can't afford to lose my job and apparently WWE is getting ready to make some firings. I don't want to be one of those guys."

"Dave, you're a big name in the business. They would be stupid to fire you," said Alex as she rubbed his chest with her hand.

"I guess that's true," he said. "I really want that bitch Mickie to get fired. I can't stand her."

"Still giving you a hard time?"

"Yes," he said. "She needs to stay out of my business."

"Michelle told me that she called her a home wrecking whore for destroying Mark's marriage."

"Well," said Dave, "she did kind of cause their marriage to fall apart. She was always flirting with him and touching him. Then Mark did cheat on his wife with Michelle so yeah Michelle is the reason Mark and Sara aren't married anymore."

"It's not just Michelle's fault," said Alex, "it's Mark's too. If he would have kept it in his pants.. He wouldn't have cheated. It takes two to tango."

"That's true," he said with a smile. "I would like two people right now to tangle."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're so romantic when you talk like that," she said with a smile.

"Well, no, but it's true," he said as he smiled again.

"Eh. I'm not really in the mood," she said.

"You're not in the mood?"

"Not really. I just want to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow night."

"You can't be serious," he said. "Come on, Alex. Please."

"I told you. I don't feel like it. I just want to sleep," she said.

"Fine," he said, "get some sleep." He said it in a cold tone like he was upset that Alex didn't want to do anything that night.

"You don't have to be so cold about it," she said.

"Just go to sleep," he said rolling over and turning his back to her.

"Fine. Goodnight!" she said turning her back to his. It kind of made her sad that he was being so cold to her so as she laid there trying to go to sleep a tear rolled down her cheek.

***a/n: And the problems continue between Alex and Dave. There's just some type of tension going on between the two. Alex complains about needing sleep but she still goes out every weekend... something is wrong with that picture but Dave shouldn't get so upset over her not being in the mood. THat just proved how big of an a-hole he can be. Then he lied to Alex several times in this chapter. He should fess up like John did. Mel and John... wow.. John shouldn't have approached her. THat was rude to do at Randy's and Sam's reception. BUt the happiest part of the chapter was RAndy and Sam got married! So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	121. Chapter 121

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

*** I own no one but Alex and Mel. **

The next day Dave woke up disappointed with himself for the way he treated Alex the night before. He knew he shouldn't have been so cold to her but he was a little plastered from drinking so much at the wedding reception. He rolled over to see Alex wasn't in bed with him anymore. He went to grab his cell phone to check the time but he couldn't find it. He got out of bed and got into his pants pocket from the day before to see if it was in there but he couldn't find it. If he couldn't find his phone that meant he couldn't call Alex to see where she was. He knew she wasn't in the hotel room with him. He knew she had gotten dressed because her dress from the wedding was laying on top of their suitcase. He figured he would go take a shower just in case she was out getting them coffee or something. He hoped that by the time he was done she would be back in the hotel room. He grabbed jeans and a black wife beater, a pair of underwear and walked into the bathroom to start the shower and then climbed in.

Meanwhile Alex and Mel were sitting at Starbucks drinking a pumpkin spice latte. Alex had Dave's phone laying on the table. "So what exactly happened last night?" asked Mel.

"You know we haven't exactly been getting along so we talked about a few things. We discussed how John shouldn't have approached you and how John had sex with Natasha and Maya. I asked him if he slept with them at all and he told me no. He was in the same room with John when he had the girls in there. I highly doubt Dave fell asleep like he said he did."

"So you think he had sex with one of them too?" asked Mel.

"I don't think. I know he did. I'm not stupid. Dave isn't just going to keep quiet for John unless he had something to be quiet about too. He banged one of them and I know which one it was too. The one that was trying to talk to him the day we were leaving the hotel to go out for breakfast. He was acting shady and tried to keep us walking away from her. He said she was just a fan.. I don't know. All I know is he had sex with her."

"I see," said Mel, "But he hasn't admitted it yet?"

"Yet? He's not going to unless he gets caught. I'm done trying to ask him about it because I'm tired of fighting about it. It's just not worth it anymore. So then we're talking about Sasha. I asked him why she was calling my house and we figured it was because of work related stuff but still I don't want the whore calling my house. I don't like her. She's trouble. Then we were talking about Mickie because she won't get off Dave's case. He wants her to be fired just because he doesn't like her. Then somehow that led into him wanting to have sex. I wouldn't give it to him and he got really upset and he was pretty cold about it. He turned his back on me and I just cried."

"So he got upset because you didn't want to put out last night?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "I didn't know that a wife needed to put out every night. I just wasn't in the mood last night."

"And you don't have to have sex every night. You have the right to deny it. He's an asshole."

"And get this, he's going for the championship. Didn't ask me how I felt about it he just said he was going for Gold. So that means more traveling and more appearances. He says it won't cut into his family time but I don't see how it won't. He's going to be busier and doing more work. IT will cut into family time. I'm already struggling with this motherhood thing.. It's going to get worse when he travels more. Don't get me wrong I LOVE Chelsea to death but being a mom is really hard when you're doing it on your own."

"I know," said Mel, "I've been doing it on my own since day one. I know exactly what you mean but trust me it gets better."

"I hope so," said Alex. "And then this morning his phone was vibrating and I found the text from Sasha. 'Dave, we need to talk'. Why is she texting him? That makes me wonder about those two too."

"She shouldn't be texting him," said Mel. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to ask him about it. She has no reason to text him like that. She is Stephanie's assistant and if she needs to talk to him she can call him. She doesn't need to text him."

"So do you think something is going on between them?"

"I think so," said Alex, "at the movie premiere thing she was ALWAYS around. And you should have seen the way they were looking at each other. It seemed a lot more than a business standpoint. I just don't want to be a bitch if nothing is going on between them," she said.

"Alex, are you serious? Do you think he's going to admit to anything?"

"I don't know," she said. "I feel like an idiot because he doesn't admit to this kind of stuff and then I feel like Angie because she used to accuse him of cheating too when he wasn't and you see how their marriage ended."

"Maybe he was cheating on her and lying about it too," said Mel.

"I don't know. I just want everything to be okay between Dave and me. I hate when we're like this with each other. I love him so much but I really hate when he's an asshole."

"Then tell him how you feel," said Mel. "Let him know that you think something is going on between him and Sasha. Tell him you would appreciate it if Sasha didn't text him or call him and tell him you hate how things are between you two."

"Okay," said Alex. "I just don't want to see my marriage fall apart because of this crap."

"Alex, I don't think your marriage is going to fall apart. You have a normal marriage. Everyone has problems in their marriage and you two are just at a rough patch. You two love each other enough to get through it so don't worry that your marriage is going to fall apart because I don't think it is. You two are just experiencing some stress. He's working more and you just had a baby. It's a lot to adjust to. You two will be fine."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," said Mel, "I think so."

Meanwhile back at the hotel Dave got out of the shower and got himself dressed. He brushed his teeth and shaved. When he was finished he walked out of the bathroom hoping to see Alex but she wasn't there. He was getting worried so he put his shoes on and left the room. He walked down the hall to John's room and knocked on the door. A groggy John came to the door and said, "Dave, what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Alex?"

"Alex hates me. Why would I have seen her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just thought you might have seen her."

"No," he said. "You just woke me up."

"Okay, Man," said Dave. "I'll go look for her."

"Hope you find her," said John.

"Thanks," he said, "bye."

"Bye," said John as he shut the door.

Dave continued walking and although he didn't want to he went to Randy's and Sam's room and knocked on the door. Randy answered the door in shorts without a shirt. "Hey, Dave," he said, "what's up?"

"Have you heard from Alex?"

"No," he said, "why?"

"Because she wasn't in the room this morning. I have no idea where she is."

"Maybe she is with Mel," said Randy, "I wouldn't panic. She'll be back."

"Okay," said Dave. "Thanks."

"No problem. Bye," he said.

"Bye," said Dave as he started walking back to his room. He went back in his room and sat down on the bed to wait for Alex. About 30 minutes later the door opened and Alex walked in. "Alex, where have you been?"

"I was with Mel at Starbucks. I needed to talk to her about something."

"Oh," said Dave. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Have you seen my cell phone?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "but first let's talk."

"Okay," he said. He knew that wasn't a good thing. He could tell by her tone that she was upset about something and he wasn't sure what but he assumed it had something to do with his cell phone.

"First of all, I want to say that I found this on your phone this morning from Sasha," she said showing him the text.

"Um. I have no idea what that's about," said Dave.

"Right. Why is she texting you, Dave? Why?"

"I don't know because maybe she wants to talk about a storyline. I don't know."

"No.. that is Stephanie's or Vince's job. She has no reason to call you or text you. Is there something going on between you two?"

"Alex, why would there be anything going on between us? I'm married," he said.

"Dave, you've cheated in a marriage before.. You could cheat again," she said, "And the way she was looking at you I don't know. I think there is something going on between both of you."

"There is NOTHING going on between Sasha and me. I swear to you. I wouldn't do that you," said Dave, "That would be stupid. You have friends on Smackdown that would tell you in a heartbeat if I was ever inappropriate with Sasha. I'm not going to lie she is my friend but that's it. Why all the doubt in me all of a sudden?"

"I don't' know after everything with John I find myself questioning myself about you," she said.

"Alex, I am NOTHING like John. I would never do something like that to you. You don't have to question yourself about me. Have I ever done ANYTHING to make you doubt my fidelity?"

"Not recently," said Alex, "but I just feel like more is going on with you two. And her sending you text messages like that isn't helping your case."

"Alex, nothing is going on between Sasha and me. I'm sorry that you think there is but there isn't."

"Okay," said Alex, "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Tell me that nothing is going on between you and Sasha. And tell me that you didn't sleep with those two Russian girls."

Dave got up from the bed and took his cell phone out of Alex's hand and threw it to the side. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes and said, "Alex, there is nothing going on between Sasha and me. There has NEVER been anything going on between us. We're just friends and nothing more. As for the Russian girls, I told you several times that I didn't sleep with them. I just bought them drinks. John is the one that had the threesome with them. I had no part in that and I didn't touch any of them. I swear to you, Alex. I have been nothing but faithful to you."

Alex still wasn't sure if she could believe Dave or not but he did look her in the eyes and tell her that he didn't cheat on her. He seemed to be sincere so she gave him the benefit of the doubt and said, "All right, Baby, but look at us. What is going on between us? We spend more time fighting than anything else. What is wrong with us?"

"I think we're both really stressed out," he said taking her over to the bed. "I am stressed with work and you're stressed with being a new mother. It's tough I know. And I know I'm not always around but I try my best to be there when I'm home. I get so stressed out working in these stupid storylines that I come home stressed and you're stressed from taking care of Chelsea by yourself. Then we just take our frustrations out on each other."

"We shouldn't do that," said Alex, "and I hate the fact that taking care of our 3 month old daughter is so stressful. I feel like I suck as a mom and I wish I could be better."

"And I shouldn't get stressed out from life on the road and bring home my stresses to you. I should be giving my all to my family instead of giving my all to this business. You guys are what should matter most to me and I know I have my priorities all screwed up and I'm going to try to get them back to where they need to be. There's no reason why I should come home in a bad mood and take it out on you. I think I need to leave the stress on the plane and come home and enjoy my time with you and the girls. I get 3 days with you and I'm the biggest Asshole in the world. It's just not fair to you. And Alex, you are not a bad mom. Stop calling yourself a bad mom. You are great with her. It's okay to get stressed out sometimes. You're new at this. It's okay. You're doing great. You're pretty much doing it on your own. You're doing an amazing job. I know it's hard but don't call yourself a bad mom."

"Sometimes I just feel the way our marriage is right now is going to cause our marriage to fall apart. I don't want that. I love you so much. I don't want us to fall apart."

"Alex, we're no where near falling apart. We're just having simple marriage problems but they're not big ones so we will get through it. It's okay. We're going to be okay," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"And by the way, last night what the hell was that? Why were you so cold when I didn't want to have sex?"

"I don't know but I feel like a major asshole this morning because of that. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay but you need to understand there are times that I don't want to have sex and you have to understand that and you can't make it hard on me. That hurt. Just because we're married doesn't mean we need to have sex EVERY night. Sometimes I'm just happy getting my sleep because let's face it, I don't get much of that these days because of waking up in the middle of the night and because of not sleeping at all. You just have to respect my decision when I say no. You shouldn't get upset and turn your back on me. Just because I don't want to be intimate with you doesn't mean I don't want to be wrapped up in your arms. It doesn't mean I don't want to cuddle. It just means I don't want to be intimate. It's not a big deal."

"I know," said Dave, "I am sorry I was such an ass last night. I know. I understand that there are times you don't want to be intimate and I have to respect that. I shouldn't have turned my back on you either. That was wrong of me to do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Baby. I just want us to stop fighting because I really really hate it," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I hate it too," he said. "I'm going to try harder to not bring my stress home with me. I want to give you my best instead of worrying about giving the WWE fans my best."

"Well, you should give them your best too but Chelsea, Athena, Lani and me deserve your best too. So does your mom. She does a lot for us. She really helps out."

"I know," said Dave. "you guys deserve my best more than anyone. And I love my mom. She does do a lot for us and I think she deserves better than what I'm giving her. She didn't' have to move to Tampa from San Francisco but she did to help me out and I surely don't give her the respect she deserves. Hell, I'm not even giving my wife the respect she deserves. You stand behind me every week and support me every week. You understand my job and the sacrifices I have to make yet I don't give you the respect you deserve and I'm sorry. I'm going to do better. I have to do better."

"Dave, I love you so much. You are an amazing man but you're right you have to do better."

"I know," said Dave. "I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. He soon laid her down on the bed and it didn't take long before they were making love to one another. When they finished they told each other I love you and spent most of that September day laying in bed cuddling together and just enjoying each other's company.

On Tuesday everything was back to the way it was. Alex was at home taking care of the kids and Dave was in Oklahoma City for Smackdown. He had been doing his best to avoid Sasha because he didn't want anything to happen between them again. He just wanted to go his way while she went hers. He was in his locker room reading over his script while Sasha was hanging out in the divas' locker room talking to Mickie and Melina. "Are you sure?" asked Melina.

"I'm 100% sure," said Sasha. "I was at the doctor's yesterday in Connecticut. It was clear as glass that I'm pregnant. 6 weeks pregnant at that."

"And it's Dave's baby?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't really had sex with anyone else but him."

"You are in a shitload of trouble," said Melina. "His wife is going to kill you."

"She doesn't have to know," said Sasha.

"Oh yeah because Dave can hide a pregnancy from his wife.. What if the baby looks like him? Have you seen his newest daughter?"

"Yeah," said Sasha, "she looks just like him."

"So don't you think if you had the baby and it looked like him you'd have a lot of explaining to do?"

"Well, yeah," said Sasha, "but I never said I was having it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Mickie who had been quiet for the entire conversation.

"I'm saying I don't want to be a mother. I want to take care of it now," said Sasha.

"Don't you dare," said Melina.

"Melina, it's my life. I don't want to be a mother. I have to do what I have to do," she said.

"Don't you dare," said Mickie, "this is great karma. He will finally be caught in his lies. This is great!"

"Somehow I don't think this is great," said Sasha. "I'm not going to bring an innocent baby into a world where its dad is a married man. I will not use it for leverage in some non-existing game. Dave made it clear he loves his wife and he wants to be with her. I was stupid to get attached and think it could be something more. And because of my own stupidity I'm stuck with this.. I think I'm just going to take care of it and quit my job and move out of Connecticut."

"So you're going to quit your job because of this asshole?" asked Mickie, "that's ridiculous. I vote you don't tell him about the baby, you have the baby and raise it."

"Yeah because working for WWE while pregnant won't send him any red flags. That's stupid. He would know no matter what."

"Let her handle it the way she wants to," said Melina. "I don't agree with her decision but if that's what she wants to do let her do it. It's her life."

"So you're okay with her killing an innocent child?"

"No I'm not okay with it but it is her decision. I'm not pro-choice but really it's her decision."

"I'm not going to stand back and let her do this. Put it up for adoption if you don't want to be a mother. There are tons of couples out there that can't have kids that want to adopt. Make them happy and let them adopt your baby. DON'T KILL IT!"

"Look, I need to talk to Dave," she said.

"Why? I think we all know where he stands," said Mickie. "Take a leave of absence for 9 months, have the baby, give it up for adoption and then come back to work."

"And you think it's just going to be easy for me to face Dave again after all that?"

"I don't know," said Mickie. "But I don't' agree with abortion and I won't let you do that."

"Okay, so I won't do that. I need to talk to Dave. I think he should have a say in this. After all it is his baby too," said Sasha.

"Don't think because you're pregnant that he's going to leave his wife," said Melina, "it might make him angry."

"So he'll get angry. I don't care. I'm not living with this secret and doing something without knowing what could have been," she said.

"What could have been?" asked Melina, "you're setting yourself up for heartbreak. Dave is in love with his wife. He's not going to leave her because you're pregnant. I think you should take Mickie's advice. Take a leave of absence, have the baby, put it up for adoption and then come back to work."

"Or I could just quit my job all together, give the baby up for adoption and move out of Connecticut. You guys don't understand. I will not be able to face Dave after this."

"This is ridiculous," said Mickie.

"What's ridiculous?" asked Maria as she walked into the locker room.

"Sasha is pregnant," said Mickie.

"Oh. Congratulations," she said.

"Yeah.. Thanks," said Sasha.

"And she wants to have an abortion and quit her job because a wrestler got her pregnant."

"Ouch," said Maria. "First Abortion isn't the answer to cover up for your mistakes, second quitting your job because of it is stupid and third you need to talk to the dad before you do anything ridiculous or senseless."

"But the dad is…" Sasha started to say.

"But the dad isn't available right now," said Melina.

"Well, when he's available tell him," said Maria before she walked back out of the room.

"Why wouldn't you let me tell her who the dad was?" asked Sasha, "Mickie told her everything else," she said glaring at Mickie.

"Sorry. It just slipped," she said.

"It's okay," said Sasha.

"Maria is one of Alex's friends. They are pretty good friends and for some reason I don't think Maria would keep that from Alex. NONE OF US can let this get out around the locker room," said Melina, "I don't' know who all is friends with Alex but it would be best if it stayed between us three and Dave if Sasha decides to tell him."

"All right," said Mickie. "No one will know."

"Okay," said Melina, "so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go talk to Dave," she said, "not because I want to but because I have to. He should know."

"All right," said Melina, "you go do your thing."

"Thanks," she said as she walked out of the locker room.

"She's a stupid, stupid girl," said Melina.

"I know," said Mickie.

Sasha walked the hallway and came to a stop when she reached Dave's private locker room. She knocked on the door and heard him say, "come in." Sasha slowly turned the doorknob as her stomach twisted around in knots. She pushed the door opened as Dave looked up to see her standing there. "Oh God, Sasha, what do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"Dave," she said in a quivery voice, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Get out!"

"Yes there is," she said still quivering, "I'm.. I'm.."

"You're what?" he asked showing his patience were gone.

"Pregnant," she said shaking.

***A/N: So Alex really knows the truth but Dave just continues to lie to her. He's amazing at lying since he can look her in the eyes and lie to her with a straight face and sound sincere. That's horrible. Poor Alex. Let's just hope they can get along now after they decided not to take their stress out on each other. And Dave, Dave, Dave... he's in a whole bunch of trouble with Sasha. Sasha's pregnant but doesn't know what she's going to do.. this is the kind of thing that happens when you cheat on your wife, Dave.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***I'm sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but Love at First Sight won't be updated until Saturday November 27th.. with the Thanksgiving holiday coming up I have decided to take Thursday and Friday off from updating to spend some time with my family that I haven't seen for almost a year and to spend time with my boyfriend whom I haven't seen for 3 weeks. I promise that the update on November 27th will not disappoint.. Chapter 122 Sasha will make her decision and we'll see if DAve breaks down and tells Alex about Sasha. And we'll hear from the one person we haven't heard from in a while.. Donna.. she ALWAYS sets things straight. **


	122. Chapter 122

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. You guys are great.**

***And Thank-you for being so patient with me as I took a break. **

"GET OUT!" yelled Dave. He had quickly lost his patience with her. He didn't understand why she felt the urge to come into his locker room to make up fabrications.

"What?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Get out," he said.

"Why are you being so cold?" she asked.

"Just because you have some ridiculous obsession with me doesn't mean you can come in here making up lies telling me that you're pregnant," he said. "Get out."

"I'm not making up lies," she said crying harder than before. "I am pregnant. I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I thought I told you I wanted you to leave me alone. You were doing good until now when you decided to lie to me. Whatever sick game you're trying to play I don't want to be a player. Just get out," he said walking over to the door and opening it for her, "GET OUT," he said gritting his teeth together.

"So you think I'm lying to you?" she asked.

"It's not a matter of thinking. I know you're lying to me. I used protection with you every time I slept with you. If you are pregnant it's not my baby," he said.

"The last night we slept together.. The day you told me to leave you alone and I said I was going to quit. That's when it happened. We never used protection," said Sasha, "you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you about this. I'm pregnant and it's your baby."

"Stop saying that," he said as he shut the door. "It is not my baby. I can't be having a baby with you," he said walking over to the leather couch to sit down. He sat down on the couch and put his chin in his hands. He couldn't believe what she was saying. It had to be a mistake.

Sasha walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "I know. I was just as shocked as you are too. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm 100% sure," she said getting into her purse. She pulled out what looked like a piece of paper and handed it to Dave. "I got this from the doctor yesterday."

"An ultrasound picture," he said as he looked at it. It was clear as day that she was pregnant. He even checked the name and date to make sure it was legit. It definitely read Sasha Collins proving that it was her ultrasound and it wasn't a lie. The truth was staring him in the face and he wished he could still think it was a lie. "So you're pregnant? And it's mine?"

"Yes, Dave," she said. "I never wanted this to happen."

"You didn't want it to happen? I didn't' want it to happen," he said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't want to have this baby. I really don't but everyone is telling me I shouldn't get an abortion."

"Sasha, I can't tell my wife I'm having a baby with another woman. I can't tell her I cheated on her period," he said. "Take care of it." He wasn't holding back. He wanted her to get rid of it and he was so cold about it that it even upset Sasha.

"So you're saying you want me to get an abortion?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Dave, "you don't' want to be a mom and I don't want to be the father of this baby. There's no sense in bringing a baby into the world when it's not wanted."

"Dave, that is the meanest thing you could say," she said.

"Well, what did you want me to say? You were the one that brought up the abortion which meant you thought about it," he said. "So how am I being mean?"

"I thought you would talk me out of it," she said.

"Don't think that because you're pregnant I'm leaving my wife because I'm not," he said, "I love my wife and I know I was wrong by sleeping with you behind her back but I'm trying to start over and make things right with her. I can't have you getting pregnant and messing things up. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know," she said, "it wasn't supposed to happen but it is. I don't expect you to be there but my mind is made up. I'm not getting an abortion. You don't have to do anything for this baby but I'm not getting an abortion. I can't and I'm not going to."

"Then why bring it up if you're not going to?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to see what you would say," she said.

"No, you wanted to see if I would say okay I'm packing up my stuff and leaving my wife. That's what you wanted me to say but guess what.. It's not happening. You can leave. And you don't have to worry about me being there because I don't want to be," he said.

"No.. I expected this from you," she said, "I didn't expect anything more than what you just said. You don't have to be there. You're the one that's missing out not me."

"Don't try to put a guilt trip on me," he said.

"You're nothing but a deadbeat," she said. "I didn't create this baby on my own," she said.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, first of all, I am not a deadbeat. I have NEVER been a deadbeat in my entire life. Second of all, you just said you didn't want me in its life. Or that you didn't' expect me to be there. Third of all, you're playing games and it's starting to piss me off. This should have NEVER happened between us. We should have NEVER slept together. Now you're just another problem my wife and me need to face."

"I thought you weren't telling your wife?" she asked.

"Well, you're playing games I have no choice. Look just get out. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you. I want NOTHING to do with you. Just get out," he said.

"Fine," she said, "and since I'm such a problem you don't have to worry about seeing me around here. You won't have to ever worry about seeing me again in your entire life. I hope your life with your wife is perfect. Good luck to the both of you but when you're thinking about OUR baby just remember it will be calling someone else daddy and think about how much you're missing of its life."

"Goodbye," he said as he watched her storm out of the room. After the door shut he let out a deep breath. He didn't know how else to handle the situation. He knew at one point he was going to need to tell Alex but he had no idea how or when. And he was going to accept whatever the outcome may be.

After Sasha left Dave's locker room she went to Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and quit her job as her assistant. She never explained to Stephanie why she was quitting. She just told her personal issues arrived and she needed to give up her job. The truth was she wanted to make things easier for Dave and for herself. She didn't want to see Dave and relive the heartbreak over and over again. She was very upset about the way he reacted. He may have been right she wished he would leave his wife to help her out with the baby but she knew he would never do that so she was on her own. It was for the best. Sasha went to the divas' locker room and said her goodbyes to Mickie and Melina. She promised them she would stay in touch but for now she was leaving the WWE and going to get her life in order in a brand new place. She wanted a fresh start and she felt she needed to get a fresh start and since she was such a problem for Dave she felt that was the easiest way to solve the problem. Mickie was highly upset about Sasha quitting and leaving because of Dave and it just made her more spiteful toward Dave and she vowed he would be caught in his lies some day even if she had to make it happen.

The next afternoon Dave arrived home back in Tampa. He hadn't slept at all the night before because of everything that happened with Sasha. He felt really bad for how he acted and for what he said. He didn't want her to do it on her own but she wanted it to be done that way. He was beyond exhausted when he walked into his Tampa home. He walked in the house expecting to hear Chelsea cooing, crying or giggling but when he walked in all he heard was silence. He didn't get a greeting from his wife which told him she wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen to get something for the headache he developed over the night and saw his mom in the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, don't you work today?"

"No. I'm off," she said. "You look tired. Didn't you sleep last night?"

"No," He said, "I was too busy thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"Mom, I really don't know if I should talk to you about it," he said getting out some Tylenol and getting a glass of water to take it with. "It's bad."

"What did you do?" asked Donna.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as he took the medicine. "Where's Alex and my Filipino Princess?"

"Alex went to the store to get tampons and formula. She took Chelsea with her and she is in a roaring bad mood," said Donna as she sat down to eat her lunch.

"She went for tampons?" he asked, "does that mean what I think it means?"

"Oh yeah. And she is very irritable today," said Donna, "I pissed her off."

"How?" he asked sitting down at the table with her.

"She wanted to go out shopping and she wanted me to keep Chelsea with me. I told her no. It's my day off and I want it for myself. She got all pissy with me and said fine. She made Chelsea a few bottles, packed her diaper bag, told me she was going shopping. Then she got upset because Chelsea was crying, she was running out of formula. Then she went to the bathroom and found out she started her period. She's not in a good mood, Dave. I'm sorry. I love Chelsea and I love the girls but sometimes I just want a day to myself."

"I know, Mom," he said. "And there is no reason why she couldn't take Chelsea out with her," he said.

"Like I said, I love the girls but I am not a babysitter. I moved in here to help out not to become a nanny. Alex has gotten really lazy since you've been gone longer. She doesn't clean and every Friday and Saturday night it's the same thing. She asks me to watch the girls while she goes out to party with Mel and doesn't come home until 3 in the morning and she is drunk off her ass. I can't let her take care of the baby in that condition. So I take care of her all night and Chelsea is not a sleeper. She will not sleep for the life of her. You both need to get your acts together and realize what's important here. It's the kids," said Donna, "and it takes ONE time for Keilani or Athena to tell their mother that Alex goes out every weekend to party and you're gone and you could lose the girls. Is that what you want to happen?"

"No," said Dave.

"You said you wanted the girls to have stability but it's not stable in this house. I work 40 hours a week. I don't want to work for 8 hours come home and then clean up a mess. Alex isn't working and there's no reason why she's not cleaning."

"I'll talk to her," said Dave. "I'm sorry."

"And it's not just her," said Donna, "it's you too. I think you need to take a break from wrestling and focus on the important things in life."

"Mom, I'm about to get the title in a few weeks. I can't take a break."

"See?" said Donna, "that's exactly what I'm talking about. You two are both lazy and selfish."

"Okay," said Dave as Alex came into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm ba…" she started to say as she saw Dave sitting at the table. Alex was not too dressed up. She had on an NYU hoodie that was a little on the big side and a pair of sweatpants. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun and she was holding Chelsea as she laid the bag down on the counter. "Baby!" she said with a smile. "You're home early."

"I know," he said. "I wanted to get home earlier to see my girls," he said getting up to kiss her lips quickly.

He took Chelsea who was dressed in purple bodysuit that said I love Mommy and dark blue flowered pants. "Hey, there Princess," he said as he held her while Alex put the formula away. "Daddy missed you. I really did. Did you miss Daddy?" he asked as Chelsea gave him a big toothless smile. "She gets cuter and cuter every time I'm away," he said sitting her down on his lap.

"Doesn't she?" asked Alex as she sat down at the table next to Dave.

"Good," said Donna, "I'm glad you both are here together because I want to talk to both of you."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Okay, Mom," said Dave.

"You two probably aren't going to like what I have to say but I'm going to say it anyway," she said. "I think you two need to figure out what's most important to you."

"Chelsea," said Alex without a thought. Chelsea was her number one priority even if she didn't act like it at times.

"My wife and my kids," said Dave.

"Then why do you two act like they don't matter?" she asked.

"I never act like Chelsea doesn't matter," said Alex.

"Really? Because EVERY Friday and Saturday you go out and get drunk but leave Chelsea in my care. You got upset because you had to take her out shopping with you today. I don't mind helping out but I am not a babysitter. I would like to do my own thing too. When I came to live here it was to help out not to take on your responsibilities."

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "I just need a break from being a mom. That's why I go out. I go out to have fun and live my life and get away from the stress. I never wanted you to take on my responsibilities."

"It's one thing to go out every other week or every two weeks but every week is ridiculous. I understand you're having a tough time adjusting to motherhood but going out to party and get drunk every week isn't the way to go," she said. "I don't mind helping you out but me helping you out and me doing everything for you is different. You don't have to do it alone. I know it's hard for you because Dave is away a lot but I am here. I can help you. If you want to get some sleep I will gladly watch Chelsea for you or if you feel that you just need to be alone for a half hour or so I will keep Chelsea for you but I refuse to keep her for 4-5 hours two nights in a row while you go out and get drunk. I will not do it anymore. Maybe if you do it every two weeks but not every week. I also get keeping up with the housework is hard but I can't work 8 hours a day and then come home to clean. We can take turns cleaning but I will not do it everyday," she said. "Alex, I will do all that I can to help you out but I can't do it all for you and you can't take advantage of me. I love Chelsea but there are times when I want to be by myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I am so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. And you're right I do need help. Chelsea cries all the time and half the time I don't even know why she's crying. It's just really hard. I am sorry."

"It's okay," said Donna as they stood up to hug one another. "I don't mind helping you. I just don't want to do it all."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Mom," said Alex as she sat back down. Donna was right she shouldn't' have to do it all. And Alex felt really bad for how horrible of a mother she had become. She never wanted to be like that and she wanted to be better at being a mother.

"And Dave, you say that Alex and the girls are your priority but you never act like that. I understand you have a demanding job but to go for the championship is a bit selfish and you know that is going to take you from your family more."

"I know, Mom," he said, "but I do love my family," he said as he played with Chelsea. "I love being home with them but I have to make a living some how and let's just say bouncing at clubs isn't going to put food on the table. I am making good money so that I know my kids are taken care of and that they're getting what they need. I know I'm not always here but when I am I try to be the best husband there is and the best dad there is," he said taking Alex's hand.

"I know that but what about when you're not here? Look at your wife! She is crying out for help with Chelsea. Believe me the nights she doesn't go out she is up every 2-3 hours with Chelsea and sometimes she doesn't even get sleep at all because Chelsea will not sleep. She is exhausted. She can't do it all alone. She does need help. I'm willing to help her when you're not here but when you're here there is NO reason for you not to help her."

"I do help her," said Dave.

"Do you?" asked Donna.

"Yes," he said.

"You feed her and hold her. I never see you wake up in the middle of the night with her. I never see you trying to rock her to sleep, changing her diaper, I don't see you giving her a bath. You need to help her out. I'm sure Alex would like to get some sleep so I don't think it would be that hard for you to take baby duty while you're home. Help out your wife. Do the laundry for her, help clean bottles, help her clean the house. Don't just sit around watching football games. Help her out. She needs help. I'm here all the time and I can tell you Chelsea is not an easy baby to take care of. She's colicky and not to mention all the other problems she has going on with the heart problems, the breathing and the digestion problem. HELP OUT YOUR WIFE!"

"I guess you're right. I could do more around here when I'm home. I'm sorry," he said. "I really am."

"It's okay, Baby," said Alex. "Your mom is right. I need help. I can't do it all by myself. This is all too much for me to take on by myself. I am taking care of 3 kids by myself. I have a 3 ½ month old baby that is always crying, a 13 year old with hormones and a 14 year old that is interested in boys and doesn't follow any rules. I can't do it all by myself."

"Alex, I am sorry," said Dave. "I will do everything I can to help you out okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said. "Thank-you."

"Is there anything you need me to help you with today?"

"You want to keep an eye on Chelsea while I catch up on some much needed sleep?"

"Sure," he said. "You go get some rest and I'll take care of Chelsea."

"Thank-you so much," said Alex. "I love you. You know you really are a great husband."

"Thanks," he said trying to fake a smile. He knew he was a terrible husband and he still needed to tell her about Sasha but he didn't know how to. "I love you too."

"If you need me just come get me," she said getting up and walking to the kitchen door.

"Okay," he said before she walked out of the kitchen. She walked upstairs to their bed room and laid down to take a nap while Dave was sitting at the table just looking at Chelsea in awe being very silent.

"Okay. What's going on?" asked Donna.

"Nothing," said Dave. "I'm just happy to see my baby girl," he said taking her tiny hand and allowing her to wrap it around his finger. "She's so cute. One of the best things I've done in the last year," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Donna.

"I just f**ked up that's all," he said.

"When you say you f**ked up what do you mean?"

"I just.. I'm just a bad husband," he said.

"What did you do?" asked Donna.

"I may have cheated on Alex."

"With Melina?" asked Donna disappointed in her son.

"Not Melina. Stephanie's assistant, Sasha."

"The Sasha that Alex told you to stay away from because she was trouble?"

"That's the one," he said. "I feel so bad. Why am I such a jerk?"

"You're not a jerk," said Donna, "you're just stupid. Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm an idiot," said Dave. "I shouldn't have done it and I did. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are," said Donna. "A really big idiot. Are you going to tell Alex?"

"I have to," he said. "I don't really have a choice but that's all I can say for now."

"Okay," said Donna, "but good luck."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it," said Dave.

Dave spent the time playing with Chelsea and then she became hungry so he gave her a bottle to feed her. After she finished her bottle he changed her diaper and then laid her down for a nap. While she was napping Alex woke up and came downstairs to check on Dave and Chelsea. She walked into the living room to see Dave sitting on the couch just staring off into space and Chelsea laying in the playpen sleeping. "What's up, Baby?" she asked as she walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh. Nothing," he said as he snapped out of thought.

"Are you sure because you look like you were thinking pretty hard about something," she said.

"I was," he said, "Alex, how much do you love me?"

"With all my heart she said and until the end of the world," she said. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Do you think we could work through anything and be okay?"

"I would like to think so," she said taking his hand. "What is going on, Baby, you're getting me nervous," she said.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

"Okay," she said wondering what had him so flustered and nervous. She could feel his hand shaking as he went to speak.

"This is hard for me to say but I want do the right thing here. And you're probably going to hate me and to tell you the truth I don't' blame you," he said. "I would hate me too."

"Okay," said Alex as she continued to feel his hand shake. "Just tell me."

"It's about Sasha," he said.

"You slept with her didn't you?" she asked with her eyes filling up with tears.

Dave's eyes began to fill up with tears too. He looked down on the ground and said, "Yeah. I slept with her. We've been sleeping together for a couple months now. I never meant for it to happen but it just happened," he said. "and I am so sorry."

Alex let go of Dave's hand and said, "So why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

"Don't you think lying to me hurts me more than anything?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "and I'm sorry about that too. But there's something else I need to tell you too," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"There was an accident," he said.

"What the hell do you mean an accident?" she asked. She could feel the heat rising in her face.

"She's pregnant," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"She's pregnant," said Dave again. "I am so sorry, Alex," he said.

"Get out," said Alex as she got up from the couch.

***A/N: Why would Sasha lie to DAve about being pregnant? Dave was a little harsh to Sasha but she was also playing games with him. He had reason to get upset. He doesn't care and wants nothing to do with the baby.. Sasha quit her job and is moving to start a new life.. (Trust me Sasha hasn't completely gone away. She is going to make an appearance again.) Mickie is planning to expose Dave's lies and wants him to pay for everything he's done. Things backstage between Dave and Mickie are about to get tense and heated. Donna gave Dave and Alex a nice talk. She didn't hold back either. They are both selfish and Alex does need a lot of help with Chelsea and the girls. Dave should be there more. And Dave told Alex about Sasha. Alex did not seem happy and she told him to get out... How is that going to turn out? So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	123. Chapter 123

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

"What, Alex?" he asked getting up.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. "I don't even want to look at you right now. Just get out."

"Alex, you don't mean that," said Dave.

"Yes I do. Get out now!"

"Come on, Alex," he said wrapping his arms around her.

She pushed him away and said, "Don't touch me. Get out."

"Alex, I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want for it to happen," he said.

"It's not a matter of it happening. I knew it was happening it is the matter of you lying to me about it time and time again," she said. "Just get out."

"Alex, please," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Please. Don't make me leave."

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked. "You lied to me. You cheated on me. Why shouldn't I make you leave?"

"Because I love you and you love me," he said.

"Some love," she said with tears in her eyes. "You loved me so much you cheated on me and got another woman pregnant at that."

"Alex, I didn't mean for her to get pregnant. It happened the night I told her I didn't want to see her again and told her I couldn't cheat on you anymore. It happened then. I never expected her to come back to me later and tell me she was pregnant."

"It doesn't matter when you slept with her. You still slept with her and you still cheated on me."

"Alex, please just listen to me. Let me tell you what happened."

"What? Tell me."

"I never really intended on sleeping with her but one night Chavo and me were out at the bar and she just happened to be there."

"Yeah. She has a habit of just happening to be there," said Alex.

"We just started talking and then we did some dancing. She kissed me and she initiated the sex," he said.

"Did you resist the kiss?"

"No," he said, "I wanted to but I didn't."

"So you kissed her back? And then how about the sex. Did she make you have sex with her and judging by her size I highly doubt she could force you to have sex with her."

"No," He said. "I willingly had sex with her." He kept his head down and didn't want to look at Alex crying because of his infidelity. He realized he had a problem and it was killing him inside that since he had no self control it was breaking Alex's heart.

"Exactly," she said. "So clearly you wanted it to happen because if you didn't want it to happen you would have told her no. Just because I'm fat and just had a baby doesn't mean you can go out and disrespect me by having sex with someone else."

"Alex, you're not fat. You're beautiful. Your body is amazing. It has nothing to do with you. I have a problem."

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just have a problem keeping it in my pants when it comes to women. I try but sometimes I can't help it. It's like a drug that you're trying to resist but you can't," he said.

Alex looked at him for a minute and then said, "I know you're not trying to say you're a sex addict and that you have a problem. How hard is it to keep it in your pants? That is the dumbest excuse I have ever heard."

"Okay," he said, "I'll give you that. That is the dumbest excuse. I'm sorry. I guess there shouldn't be an excuse for what I did."

"You think?" she asked. "There is NO excuse for you to have sex with another woman that isn't your wife. I want the truth now and don't' lie to me.. What about Maya and Natasha did you sleep with them too?"

Dave looked down on the ground. He thought really hard about the choice he was about to make. He let out a deep breath and finally said, "I did sleep with Maya. I am so sorry."

"You lying son of a bitch!" said Alex, "YOU LIED TO ME. OH 'I ONLY BOUGHT THEM DRINKS. NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!' RIGHT NOTHING HAPPENED MY ASS. YOU'RE F**KING DISGUSTING!"

"I know, Alex," he said. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"If you wouldn't have slept with another woman you wouldn't have a reason to lie. Just get out, Dave. Go. I don't even want to look at you and I don't want to see you. I want you to leave."

"Alex, I'm not leaving," he said.

"You need to because if you stay I might say something I'll regret."

"I'm not leaving."

"GET OUT!" she said as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Dave could tell that she was hurt and he wasn't going to leave her in that condition. He was upset with himself for sleeping with someone he wasn't supposed to. He was upset for cheating on his wife period. He knew he did wrong and this feeling felt so bad for him to see his wife cry that he was promising himself if he got another chance from Alex he wasn't going to cheat on her again. He couldn't risk or handle seeing her hurt again. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Alex, I'm not leaving. Just listen to me. I'm sorry."

"GET OFF OF ME. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she cried uncontrollably and hitting him to push him away. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled weakening on the inside and then she stopped hitting him and wrapped her arms around him and began crying harder.

"I am so sorry, Alex, I am so sorry," he said as he comforted her. "I am so sorry. I love you. I really love you." He said as he kissed the top of her head still holding her in his arms.

Donna, who had heard the yelling from upstairs came down to the living room and said, "What's going on?" When she saw Alex holding onto Dave crying and Dave holding onto Alex she knew what was going on. She looked over to the playpen and saw Chelsea was still sound asleep with her pacifier in her mouth. Dave motioned for her to go back upstairs. Donna nodded and walked back upstairs.

After Donna was upstairs Dave took Alex's arms and looked into her dark brown eyes and said, "Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. But please don't make me go. Don't make me leave. I want to work through this. Can we work through this?"

"Dave, why? Why did you do it?" she asked as she sat back down on the couch.

"Because I'm an idiot," he said. "I really am an idiot. I can't give a reason for why I did what I did."

"Is it because I'm not a good wife? Is it because I'm fat? Am I not good enough? What did I do to make you go out and cheat on me? Do I not satisfy you enough? What is it?"

"Alex, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's my own stupidity that caused me to do what I did. You are not fat, you're an amazing wife and you satisfy me plenty. It's just I'm stupid and I'm sorry."

"If you did it why did you lie about it? I gave you plenty of opportunity to tell me the truth about it. Yet each time you lied to me. That hurt."

"I guess I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

"Don't you think lying to me hurt me more? I wouldn't have been as hurt or upset as I was if you would have just told me the truth."

"I know," he said.

"Let me ask you this," she said, "if you wouldn't have gotten Sasha pregnant would you have told me that you slept with her?"

"Eventually," he said, "probably not this soon but I would have eventually."

"So Maya and Sasha. Are they the only ones?" she asked.

"Yes," said Dave knowing that wasn't the truth. There were others but he didn't want to make the situation worse than what it was. He felt Alex never needed to know about them because they were only one night stands and weren't a constant thing like Sasha and Maya.

"Okay," said Alex, "I guess we can try to get through this."

"So we're going to try?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "but I will say this. If you cheat on me again we'll be done. I'm giving you a chance now but don't' let it happen again."

"It won't," he said. "I promise I will not cheat on you again. I hate seeing you hurt and I hate making you cry. I am so sorry. What happened with Sasha and Maya should have never happened."

"You're right," she said, "it shouldn't' have happened but it did. We're going to move on and put it behind us," she said. "We can't erase it but we can't dwell on it either. It just better not happen again."

"It won't," said Dave. "I promise. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too and I'm sorry I told you I hated you. I don't really hate you," she said.

'I know you don't," he said wrapping his arm over her shoulders. "I understand that you were hurt and angry. I probably deserved that."

"I could never hate you but I was so hurt and angry that it just came flowing out."

"I know," he said. "I know."

"Are you sure that Sasha's baby is yours?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure," he said. "I'm very sure. At first I didn't believe her but she gave me the proof of pregnancy and I know it's mine."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," he said. "She was playing games with me."

"What do you mean she was playing games with you?" she asked.

"Well, first she said she was getting an abortion and when I supported that she told me I was mean. Then she said she didn't expect me to be in the baby's life and then she told me I was going to miss out on its life."

"So she's a game player? What is going on with the baby?"

"I don't' know," said Dave. "She quit her job and left. She didn't tell anyone where she was going just that she was leaving to start new."

"So she's saying you're not allowed in the baby's life?"

"Pretty much," said Dave.

"Okay," she said. "If that's how she wants it to be then I guess it's all right."

"It's how I want it to be. I can't be around her, Alex, I don't trust myself. It's good she left."

"But that's still your baby," said Alex.

"I know but I have my own baby right here," he said looking over to Chelsea and smiling, "and for now that's the only baby I need."

"All right," said Alex. "As long as you're all right with not seeing this baby."

"I'm fine with it," he said.

"Okay because if you really wanted to see it, I wouldn't have a problem with you being in its life."

"Alex, that baby was a mistake. I don't want to be in its life. It's better off with Sasha and a guy that she falls in love with."

"All right," said Alex. "But I don't think any baby is a mistake."

"Well, the way it was made was a mistake."

"That's better," said Alex with a smile as Chelsea started to cry. "Do you want to get her? Or do you want me to get her?"

"I'll get her," he said with a smile. "I want to help you out," he said getting up from the couch. He walked over and picked Chelsea up from the playpen. "Now there is no need for all that crying." Chelsea stopped crying and looked up at her dad. "Hey there Princess. See there's no need for the crying. You're all right. Are you hungry?"

"I'll make her bottle," said Alex.

"I got that," he said as they walked into the kitchen. "I made bottles earlier. I just need to heat it up."

"Okay," said Alex as she looked around the kitchen. "And you did the dishes."

"Yeah. I wanted to help you out," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said as he began to feed Chelsea her bottle. "So are you still in a bad mood?"

"Not really," she said. "I have cramps but I'm all right," she said.

"Good because my mom told me you were in a really bad mood this morning."

"I was," said Alex, "but I'm better now. You know how I get."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing by not being in the baby's life?"

"Honestly I think it's wrong but I would rather you not be in the baby's life. I don't like Sasha."

"Okay," he said. "I didn't want that to happen."

"But it did," she said, "and you can't change it. Why didn't you use protection?"

"It's funny because that was the ONE time we didn't use protection," he said.

"Wait.. How many times did you sleep with her?" asked Alex.

"Um. Probably the last couple months," he said.

"That much?" asked Alex. "I thought maybe it was only a couple times not two whole months."

"Oh," he said realizing he opened the door for another argument.

"TWO MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I thought you knew."

"LIKE I SAID I THOUGHT YOU ONLY SLEPT WITH HER TWICE."

"No.." he said.

"Get out," she said.

"What?" he asked. "I thought we were going to work through this?"

"Yeah. That was until I found out this was an ongoing thing," she said. "Get out."

"I'm not leaving," he said as he sat Chelsea up to burp her.

"GET OUT!" yelled Alex causing Chelsea to get startled and making her cry. "Great," said Alex as she took Chelsea from Dave. "It's okay, Baby. Mommy didn't mean it. Daddy just upset Mommy. I'm sorry, Baby Girl," she said calming her down. "Dave, get out."

"I'm not leaving," he said.

"Then I'm going to leave," she said. "Because I'm not going to sit here and look at you. I can't. I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Then you get the f**k out," she said.

"No," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as she got up with Chelsea crying. She gave Chelsea her pacifier and carried her up to the bedroom. Dave followed Alex up to the bedroom. Alex laid Chelsea down on the bed as she got into her drawers and started pulling out clothes.

"Alex, don't do this," said Dave.

"I'm leaving," she said. "Just get out of my way."

"I'm not letting you leave," he said.

"Then you leave."

"Are you trying to say we're done?"

"No. I'm saying that I can't be in this house with you right now until I figure out what's going on."

"Alex, don't do this," he said.

"I'm doing it," she said putting her clothes in a bag.

"Alex, come on," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Please."

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled pushing him away.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked. "I thought we were okay."

"Because you're an asshole," she said, "I was okay with it until I found out it's been going on for two months. TWO F**KING MONTHS DAVE. TWO! That's bullshit."

"You're making a mistake," he said.

"No.. the mistake was trusting you," she said as Chelsea rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor. Chelsea began screaming as loudly as she could. "Shit," said Alex as she ran over to Chelsea and picked her up off the ground. "It's okay, Baby. Shh.. It's all right," she said bouncing her to calm her down.

"Is she okay?" asked Dave walking over.

"I think so," said Alex.

"This is your fault."

"No. It's your fault because you followed me up here. If you would have left when I asked you to I wouldn't have been up here."

Donna came running into the room and said, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Chelsea fell off the bed," said Dave, 'because Alex was too busy fighting with me."

"Don't even blame me," said Alex as she continued to calm Chelsea down.

"Is she okay?" asked Donna.

"I think so," said Alex as Chelsea finally settled down after getting her pacifier.

"Give her to me," said Donna, "both of you are at fault here. I don't know what's going on here but look what happened because of your fighting. You two better figure it out and decide what's going on."

"I know," said Alex as she ran her finger over Chelsea's hand. "It's okay, Baby. Mommy's sorry." Alex kissed Chelsea's head.

"You two have got to be the most selfish people I have ever met in my entire life," said Donna. "Do you two see what happens?" Chelsea was forming a bump on her head and Donna pointed it out. "Here, Alex, she seems fine but get a cold paper towel on her head. Don't let her go to sleep."

"Okay," said Alex as she was shaking. She was shaken up from Chelsea's fall. Donna was right. They were selfish. They were too busy fighting that neither of them was keeping and eye on Chelsea and she ended up falling off the bed. Alex knew that Chelsea was starting to roll over so she should have put her in the middle of the bed instead of closer to the edge but she was so upset with Dave she wasn't thinking.

"So she's all right," asked Dave as Alex put a cold paper towel on the bump.

"Yeah," said Alex, "but I want you to get out."

"Fine," he said. "I'll get out."

"Bye," said Alex.

"Right," he said as he walked out of the room. He made his way downstairs and grabbed his keys and headed somewhere. He didn't know where he was going but Alex wanted him out so he was getting out. It was no one's fault but his own. After Dave left Alex laid down on the bed with Chelsea beside her. She held the cold paper towel on Chelsea's head and began to cry at everything that just happened.

***A/N: So at first Alex wanted to kick him out and then they were okay. Then after Alex realized it was going on for two months she wanted him out again but he refused to leave. So she volunteered to leave. Poor chelsea.. she fell off the bed because of her parents' selfishness. Gotta love Donna the straight shooter. She told them how she felt. If they wouldn't have been fighting Chelsea wouldnt' have fallen off the bed but at least she's okay. Dave left after the situation and now Alex is crying... what is going to happen? So what did you think? Please Review. **


	124. Chapter 124

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = ) **

Over the time Dave was home from wrestling him and Alex didn't talk. She finally let him back in the house after he stayed at Mark's house for two nights and she only let him in because of the girls. The last night he was there before he went on the road again Alex made him sleep downstairs on the couch and they did not speak one word to each other. Alex was still upset with him and couldn't even look at him anymore. The sight of him alone disgusted her and she was still thinking about what she wanted to do about the entire situation.

Dave was back on the road now and he was miserable. Many of the superstars were trying to stay out of his way because they knew he was in a bad mood over everything that happened with Alex. It didn't even stop there. Everyone knew about him sleeping with Sasha and getting her pregnant. People on the Smackdown roster hated him even more. Mickie couldn't resist the urge to tell everyone about Dave and Sasha. Everyone was wondering why Sasha just up and left so Mickie knowing that it would make Dave look bad told them the entire story. Dave walked into the arena that Tuesday night and as he walked past some superstars they gave him stares and whispered to one another. Dave did his best to ignore it but deep down it was getting under his skin. Dave quietly walked to his locker room to lay his stuff down and then headed to Vince's office. He knocked on the door and heard Vince say, "Come in."

Dave slowly turned the doorknob and walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Dave, have a seat," he said. Dave knew this wouldn't be good since Vince had asked for him to come to his office. Dave took a seat in a chair across from his desk. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean, Vince?" asked Dave.

"Don't play stupid with me, Batista. What is going on with Sasha?"

"She quit," said Dave.

"Why did she quit?" he asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" asked Dave.

"Because the word going on backstage is that you two were hot on each other and that you got her pregnant then told her you didn't want anything to do with the baby," he said, "please tell me that's a lie."

"I wish I could tell you it's a lie but it's not. I really did sleep with her and I did get her pregnant. I told her I didn't want to be in the baby's life and she agreed. I didn't make her quit though."

"Dave, I don't like this. I don't like what I'm hearing. You know these things are frowned upon."

"I know, Vince. I know."

"You're going to need to be punished for it in some way. I can't allow a married man to have an affair in my company."

"What?" asked Dave. "She quit. Why am I still getting punished?"

"So you learn your lesson," he said.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Dave, "a lot of married men cheat on their wives. I think my wife not talking to me and practically kicking me out of my own house is punishment enough. I don't think I need some asshole that's all high and mighty because he owns a multi-billion dollar company trying to punish me too."

"So things are tough at home?" asked Vince.

"Well, they were already tough before I told my wife about the affair. Now they're just tougher. Look, I've learned my lesson. You don't have to punish me."

"How were they tough before?" asked Vince.

"Vince, my personal life is none of your business," said Dave, "what goes on between my wife and me is our business and no one else's. That's the problem right now. If people in this company minded their own business I wouldn't be sitting in your office right now."

"Your personal life is my business when you want to get married in my garden or take time off to be with your wife and newborn baby," said Vince.

"Vince, my wife and me are just having problems. Don't make this worse by making me tell you what's going on. All I'm going to say is, we're not talking right now."

"All right," said Vince, "I won't push you to speak anymore. And since things seem to be tough at home I think I'm going to let this one slide but I can not have this type of drama going on backstage. Do you see what I mean by being platonic? Sometimes things get out of control when wrestlers or employees of WWE date one another. Tensions get strong."

"I know," said Dave. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Vince, "I just hope things get better for you at home. You may leave."

"Thanks. I hope so too," said Dave as he got up and made his way out the door.

Dave was walking down the hall just minding his own business when he ran into Mickie James. Mickie walked up to him and said, "Hey, Dave, how's your wife?"

"F**k you, Mickie," said Dave, "I know it was you that went told my business backstage."

"Wow, someone is hostile tonight," she said with a smile, "and you're right it was me that told people your business. They asked why Sasha just quit so I just told them the truth."

"But it wasn't your business to tell was it?" asked Dave. "What happened between Sasha and me is OUR business. Not yours and not everyone in the f**king WWE."

"I just wanted people to know what kind of guy you really are," said Mickie.

"You know, Mickie, I never did shit to you but for the last two months or so you've been on my ass and I have no idea why. What did I ever do to you?"

"You've been an asshole. You walk around like you're God's gift to women. You act like just because a woman has a vagina that they're going to give it up to you. You act like women are on this earth to serve you and tend to your needs. You have no respect for women. You treat them like sex objects instead of people. You're an asshole."

"First of all, why does what I do affect you? Did I ever sleep with you? Why are you so worried about what I do? What I do isn't any of your f**king business and you need to worry about yourself and stop worrying about me."

"Did your mom teach you to talk like that? And do you kiss your wife with that mouth?" asked Mickie.

"Don't EVER bring my mom into this shit. My mom is a wonderful woman and she is amazing and if she would have been here to hear you say that she would have slapped the taste out of your mouth.. And leave my wife out of it too." Dave was about to explode. His temper was rising and he could feel himself about to lose it at any moment. He couldn't understand why what he did mattered so much to Mickie. "WHY DOES WHAT I DO BOTHER YOU SO MUCH?"

"Because all the women backstage that you slept with and broke their hearts are my friends. You weren't there when they were crying because you're a selfish asshole. I was."

"So what business was it of yours to go and tell everyone back here what happened between me and Sasha?" he asked.

"I told you I was telling them the truth," she said.

"No, you were being a nosey bitch like you have been recently," said Dave.

"And you continue to prove my point," said Mickie.

"What point? I have respect for women but what I do with them in my private time is none of your f**king business and you need to stay the f**k out of my life. Worry about yourself, Mickie," he said as Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway walked up.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"She is in my business. She came out here taunting me about my wife like it was her business," he said.

"I was just being friendly," said Mickie.

"Bullshit," said Dave, "you were taunting me. It was the tone in your voice. For some reason, Mark, Mickie has some sick obsession with my life and what I do. I just want her to mind her own business. She's the one that went around telling everyone about Sasha and me and that was no one's business."

"I wasn't taunting you," said Mickie, "I was just asking how your wife was."

"You were asking because you know like everyone else backstage knows that my wife and me aren't on speaking terms because of what happened with Sasha. You knew that and yet you chose to taunt me about it."

"You're not speaking? Maybe she's smarter than what I give her credit for," stated Mickie, "I wonder why. Maybe it's your disrespect toward women?"

"Would you shut the f**k up," said Dave.

"Calm down," said Mark knowing Dave was getting upset.

"It's a shame you kiss your wife with that mouth," said Mickie with a smirk.

"Mickie, knock it off. You're being a smart ass on purpose. You know you're trying to get Dave upset. Knock it off."

"I'm just speaking the truth," said Mickie.

"You're getting in his business. You had no right to go around telling people what happened with him and Sasha. It's not your business. Everything he does isn't your business."

"Whatever," said Mickie.

"Does Dave get in your business?"

"No," said Dave. "I could care less about what she does. I don't' know why my life means so much to her."

"All right. You two just need to stay away from one another. Dave, you know she gets you upset so just stay away."

"Mark, I wasn't even trying to talk to her. She came up to me and started her shit."

"And Mickie, you need to mind your own business and not worry about what Dave does. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you weren't trying to antagonize him. I hear about the stuff you say in the divas locker room. Stay away from him and he'll stay away from you."

"I have no problem staying away from her," said Dave.

"Mickie?" said Mark as Mickie stood there quietly. "Well?"

"I will stay away from him," she said. She began to walk away with a smile on her face. She knew she wasn't done yet with him. She was only just beginning.

"You all right?" asked Mark.

"No," said Dave, "My life is hell right now. I just want my wife to talk to me again. I want her to let me hold her and I want to feel her touch. I just want my wife to talk to me."

"Well, Dave, in life we make choices and you made the choice to cheat on her. You need to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"I know but I miss her so much. If I could go back and change things I would."

"Did you sit her down and tell her how you feel?"

"She won't even look at me," said Dave. "I thought it was bad at home but now I come back on the road and it's even worse. I'd rather be at home dealing with the silent treatment than here getting taunted, getting stared at and having people talk about me."

"I bet," said Mark. "You know most of them don't like you because of you saying RAW was the better show and acting like getting put on Smackdown was the end of the world," said Mark. "It's how you hold yourself."

"I know," said Dave, "but now most of them hate me because of what I did to my wife."

"Well, yeah but I'm pretty sure most of their hatred comes from your comments about Smackdown. There is not one better show than the other. RAW has better ratings but Smackdown is on Friday nights.. People aren't home Fridays."

"I know," said Dave. "I didn't mean what I said. I just didn't like the idea of coming to Smackdown. All my friends are on RAW."

"You know, you do have some friends here on Smackdown," he said.

"No I don't," said Dave.

"So what you're not the most popular guy on the roster but I'm your friend and you have Chavo for a friend. I think you're a pretty cool guy. You just have a few foot in your mouth moments."

"I know. I have a lot of those," said Dave.

"And I can talk to some of the guys and tell them you're not so bad."

"Thanks," said Dave, "I really appreciate it. You're a pretty good friend. You let me stay at your house for 2 days and you're helping me out here. I owe you man."

"No problem," he said. "Well, I have to get ready for my match. I'll talk to you later."

"All right, Bye," said Dave as they walked off in different directions. Dave was feeling a little better about his move to Smackdown and that was the first time in a long time since he was moved to the show. Although he wanted himself moved or Mickie moved because they were like oil and water. They would never mix and he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Meanwhile back in Tampa Alex was in her room with Chelsea like she had been for the last few days after she found out about Dave and Sasha. She was sitting in her room crying while Chelsea lay on the bed in front of her. "Chels, Mommy doesn't know what to do," said Alex as tears streamed down her face. "I really love your daddy but he hurt me so much. My heart is literally broken right now. I don't know what to do." Chelsea cooed and smiled at her mom as she kicked her feet. "I wish I was younger again. It was so much easier when I didn't have to worry about anything. Look at you. You're so happy today and you're just smiling away. Your biggest problem is deciding if you want to eat the peas or the green beans. I'm sure when you get older you're going to have bigger problems to worry about than that but right now that's your biggest problem. I want you to know that when you're older and you start having these problems you can always come to me. I don't want you to think you have to avoid me. I can help you through everything. Just like you're helping me through this right now even though you have no idea what's going on. Just seeing your smile makes me feel better and hearing your coos just brighten my day. Thanks, Chelsea. And I'm so sorry about not paying attention to you and letting you fall off the bed," said Alex as she ran her hand over the bump that had formed on Chelsea's head from the fall. "I was being irresponsible and I am so sorry." Chelsea kicked her feet some more and babbled back at her mom. "I know, Chelsea. I know. I'll be better at being a mommy but you have to give me a break. I'm new at this. I'm trying to do my best but I know I can do better. I love you so much, Chelsea." Alex picked Chelsea up and kissed her forehead.

Donna walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Alex.

Donna made her way in and sat down on the bed. "So what's really going on between you and Dave?" she asked.

"We're not talking," said Alex.

"Over the other woman?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "he told you?"

"He may have mentioned he slept with her. I had no idea about the pregnancy though until I heard you two fighting the other day."

"Yeah. He got her pregnant. I was fine with it because I thought it was only a couple times deal but then it turned out to be something that was going on for 2 months. 2 months, Mom. Why?"

"I don't know, Alex. The only person that can answer that is Dave but you won't even talk to him or look at him."

"I can't," said Alex. "I get sick to my stomach when I look at him. I can't bring myself to talk to him."

"You're going to need to talk to him at some point. You can't keep living like this," she said, "look at you. You're a mess. You're obviously hurting and not talking to Dave about it isn't going to make you feel better."

"I know," said Alex.

"Do you love him, Alex?"

"Yes, I love him. I love him so much. He's pretty much my world."

"Is one woman worth throwing it all away?"

"It was two women and it's not just because he slept with them. When I asked him about it several times he lied to me. He lied to my face. That's another reason I'm so upset."

"I am not saying Dave was right because he wasn't but I think you should at least talk to him and work it out. It was wrong for DJ to lie to you and for him to cheat but do you really want to throw it away because of two women?"

"Not really," said Alex.

"I know you two love each other enough to work through this but as long as you two are fighting with one another and sleeping in separate rooms or separate houses isn't working through it. It's running away. I'm going to be honest with you, Alex."

"Okay," she said.

"I have seen DJ married two times and I have to say I have NEVER seen him love someone like he loves you. I know you two can get through it. Do you want to get through it?"

"Well, yeah, but he lied to me."

"I know he lied to you but do you think you can get passed it?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "but he has to promise not to cheat or lie to me again. I'll give him another chance but I really need to have a long talk with him."

"That's what you two need to do. You two need to talk with one another. Don't yell just talk. When you two fight that's not solving anything. You two need to come to an agreement. Fighting isn't going to get you to that agreement."

"I know," said Alex. "We were doing so good until he had to tell me that. Why did he have to tell me that?"

"Would you rather he keep it a secret?" asked Donna.

"Actually, yes because then I wouldn't feel so much hurt and everything would be okay again. Like right now I don't even know if I can trust him. How do I know he's not out there having sex with another woman as we speak? How do I know if I can trust him again? He broke my trust."

"I know," said Donna. "Trust is a hard thing to get back once you lose it but Alex, I doubt he's having sex with another woman right now. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You say that but how do I know I have nothing to worry about?" asked Alex.

"Because when he left here the other day he had this look of remorse on his face. I don't' think he's going to repeat it again. He would be stupid to."

"Okay," said Alex, "And then our fighting made Chelsea get hurt. I never wanted that Donna."

"I know you didn't," she said, "but don't beat yourself up about it. Do you know how many times Chelsea is going to fall or get hurt in her lifetime?"

"Probably a lot," said Alex.

"Exactly. A little fall off the bed is just one of the many times. You're going to have scraped knees, scraped elbows, bumps, bruises and sometimes a broken bone it happens. You two should have been watching her but you can't beat yourself up about it. It happens. One time when DJ was little I thought he was going to be okay so I left him alone in the living room for 5 minutes. I went to get something in the kitchen and the next thing I know he was crying. I ran back into the living room to check on him and he had bumped his mouth on the coffee table by falling into it. These things happen. Chelsea is okay right?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "but it's just knowing that if I would have been smarter she wouldn't' have fallen off the bed."

"You were caught up in the heat of the moment. Stop blaming yourself. We all have those moments," said Donna.

"I know but it is my fault."

"Your mom used to blame a lot of stuff on you when you were little didn't she?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "and when I made mistakes she never let me forget it."

"That's the problem here. You're used to being blamed for everything that you just blame yourself. No one is blaming you for Chelsea falling off the bed. It's okay."

"I guess," said Alex. She knew Donna was right. Alex knew that because of past emotional abuse from her mother that she was quick to blame herself for stuff that happened and she was quick to beat herself up over a situation. Alex had a thing about being perfect because when she was younger her mom pretty much ridiculed her for her imperfections.

"It's okay," said Donna, "But you really do need to talk to Dave when he gets home."

"I know," said Alex. "We could use a really good talk. I hate living like this. I want him back and I want him to hold me at night and not sleeping on the couch. I want it back to the way it used to be."

"And the only way to do that is?"

"To talk to him," said Alex with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Donna, "and Alex, I just want you to know that I love you. I don't care if you have flaws and I don't care if you're not perfect. No one is perfect. I accept you just the way you are and so does Dave. Don't beat yourself up over things you can't control and don't push yourself to be perfect because being perfect is never going to happen. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom," she said as she hugged her. "Why couldn't I have gotten you for my mom instead of Sylvia Rossi-Brooks?"

"Because if you would have had me for a mom you wouldn't have been able to fall in love with my son," she said, "so you got the next best thing.. Me for a mother in law," she said with a smile.

"That's true," she said. "And most people hate their in-laws but I love my mother-in-law almost more than I love my mom."

"Thanks," said Donna, "but I'm sure deep down in your mom's heart she loves you."

"If she does it's hard to tell," said Alex.

"She does, Alex, and one day you'll be able to see that."

"I hope," she said. "But thanks for being so sweet and caring."

"It's not a problem at all. You seem to need some motherly love," she said hugging Alex again.

"I love you, Mom," said Alex with a smile as they continued talking and laughing.

***A/N: So Alex and Dave aren't on speaking terms. No surprise there. Mickie just couldn't resist telling Dave's business backstage now people dislike him even more. Then Vince was going to punish him for his infidelity but changed his mind. Mickie was just being nosey and taunting Dave. He kept his cool. Mickie needs to stay out of his business. It's a good thing Mark showed up when he did or things could have gotten ugly. This is just the beginning of Mark's and Dave's friendship. Poor Alex, she's blaming herself for Chelsea's fall and she wants everything back to the way it was before. Alex is in a bad way because of the way her mom treated her. THat's just a little way to show why Alex acts the way she does. Dave and Alex need to have a talk and hopefully everything works out. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	125. Chapter 125

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A few days later Alex was looking forward to Dave coming home from being on the road because she was ready to have a talk with him and let him know things would be okay between the two as long as he stayed faithful. Dave's flight had been delayed and Alex was having a tough day. Athena was home sick with strep throat from school and Keilani on the other hand never went to school She left but she never made it to school. Alex didn't know about it until the school called and told her that Keilani was absent. Alex refused to go look for her because it was becoming a habit for Keilani to skip school. She was going to let Dave handle it when he got home. And to top things off Chelsea was not a very happy baby that day. She would not sleep and all she did was cry. Alex was growing frustrated. She finally managed to get Chelsea to sleep with her pacifier in the swing. She was not moving her with the fear of waking her up. Alex breathed a sigh of relief once she saw her sleeping so peacefully in the swing. She smiled before she walked into the kitchen to clean up. She had dishes to do and bottles to clean. She started by loading up the dishwasher as the phone rang. She hurried to answer it before it woke Chelsea up. "Hello," she said continuing to load dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hello, Alexandra," said Sylvia. Alex rolled her eyes. It was just the right time for her mom to call. It was like she had radar and knew Alex was having a bad day so she decided to call to make it worse.

"Hello, Mother," she said as she closed up the dishwasher and started it up.

"How are you doing? I haven't talked to you for about a month?"

"I'm tired, Mother," she said.

"I see. How is my little princess?"

"She's good. Fussy today but she's good," said Alex as she started with the bottles.

"Maybe it's the wind," said Sylvia, "babies don't like the wind."

"It's not windy here. It's actually 82 degrees here and sunny. It's beautiful."

"Oh," said Sylvia, "it's about 30 degrees here."

"Ew. I don't miss the cold weather at all. I love Florida."

"I miss you living up here. It feels like I never see you anymore," said Sylvia.

"No.. you miss dropping in whenever you felt like it to see what I was up to," said Alex as she began to wash the bottles.

"I never dropped in whenever I felt like it. I respected your privacy."

"Really?" asked Alex, "you showed up unexpectedly the day after Dave and me slept together for the first time when we were dating."

"And it's a good thing," said Sylvia. "You two shouldn't have been sleeping together and he never should have been at your apartment."

"Please don't give me the speech. I really don't' want to hear it," said Alex.

"I'm not. I'm just going to say it was a little disrespectful to God that you were sleeping with Dave before you were married."

"And I told you that you have to test the car before you buy it," said Alex.

"Alexandra, do you think Mary tested the car before she married Joseph?"

"Mother, do you have some obsession with Mary and Joseph? I mean the whole time I was in labor with Chelsea you were telling me about Mary riding into Bethlehem while in labor and now you talk about her testing the car.. I get it Mary was a virgin.. I was not and I didn't want to be. That is a personal choice. And did you want something because I have work to do and don't have time for you to belittle me like you always do."

"Yes, I wanted to know about Thanksgiving," said Sylvia. "What's going on?"

"Dave, Chelsea, the girls and me are just staying in Florida," she said.

"I thought you were coming to New York. I was expecting you guys to come to New York. I want to see Chelsea too. I haven't seen her since she was born. I would like to see her now."

"Mother, every time we come to your house you have these stupid rules. The first being Dave and me have to sleep in separate rooms. Also you're on Dave's case or you're on mine. We have decided we don't want to bring Chelsea into that environment or the girls for that matter."

"Alexandra, I do not get on your cases and if I do it's for good reason," she said.

"To tell Dave over and over again how much you disapprove of his job. Look, he's making money to support our family and he makes a good deal of money too and he loves it. It's his life."

"But he is away too much," said Sylvia. "That's not a good environment for Chelsea."

"Chelsea doesn't know the difference," said Alex.

"But when she gets older she will."

"And we'll explain her dad's job to her and she will understand it. Look I don't want to argue so please just stop," she said finishing up the bottles.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra, I just want to see you guys for Thanksgiving. Can you please come to New York. My family would like to see the baby."

"And Dave's family would like to see the baby too," said Alex.

"Who Donna? She gets to see the baby all the time."

"No. He has a dad too and a family. Like his cousin and his wife Leah and their girls. He has a family too that would like to see the baby."

"But this is my first granddaughter," said Sylvia, "it hurts me that you won't even come visit us for Thanksgiving."

"That's because it always ends in drama," said Alex.

"It won't. Plus Chelsea should meet her cousin Chastity and her cousin MaKayla."

"When did she get cousins?"

"About a month ago for Chastity and a week ago for MaKayla."

"So Chris and Keith both had babies. I never even knew they were married."

"They aren't," said Sylvia with disgust.

"How comes no one tells me this stuff?"

"Because you chose to live in Florida."

"Oh here we go," said Alex rolling her eyes as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "We had to get out of New York. I think my life depended on it."

"Believe me, Alexandra, if Tony's dad wanted to find you he would. He doesn't want to hurt you."

"That's what you think," said Alex, "besides I like Florida. It's a nice place."

"But it's so far away," she said.

"I know," said Alex. She knew it was far away. She liked living far away from her mom because she knew if she lived close to her she would be annoyed by her dropping in whenever she wanted.

"Anyway, I'm not going to argue with you," said Sylvia, "but it would really mean a lot to me if you came to visit on Thanksgiving. Please, Alexandra! You're my only daughter please come and bring Chelsea with you."

Alex didn't want to hear her mom beg so she said, "Fine. Dave, Chelsea, the girls and me will be in New York for Thanksgiving but we need to work something out for Christmas because I don't want fighting over who sees Chelsea on her first Christmas."

"We can come down to Florida," said Sylvia.

"I don't know we'll see but I have to talk to Dave about going to New York for Thanksgiving. I can't just say we're going to be there and not discuss it with him first."

"How is your marriage going?"

Alex knew better than to tell her the truth so she said, "Fine."

"That's good. Is Chelsea crawling yet?"

"Not yet but she is trying to scoot and she can sit up by herself."

"That's wonderful. So she's not delayed at all?"

"Actually as far as I know no she's not and when you see her she looks NOTHING like me. She is Dave's mini me. She looks like a little China doll. She's so adorable. I love my baby."

"I bet," said Sylvia, "what's she doing now?"

"Sleeping finally. It took me a while to get her to sleep. She's in the swing."

"You're letting her sleep in the swing?" she asked, "you can make her head get tilted."

"I have a positioner thing for her head. It's not tilted. And I wasn't moving her because I didn't want to wake her up. I've learned to just let her sleep no matter where she falls asleep at."

"You shouldn't do that," said Sylvia.

"And you should see her if I don't. She won't sleep for me so when she goes to sleep I let her sleep right there."

"Not a good idea," said Sylvia as Dave walked into the door.

Dave walked into the living room and Alex put her finger to her lip and pointed to Chelsea. He whispered, "Hey."

"Mother, I have to go," said Alex, "I will call you back later." She didn't even think about it and hung up the phone on her mom. "Hey," she said.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry," he said walking over to the couch to sit down next to her.

"Me too," she said. "Everything just got out of hand. I shouldn't have kicked you out."

"You had every right to," he said, "I cheated on you and got some other woman pregnant. I deserved it. I would have kicked myself out too."

"Well, it hurt me," she said. "Why? Why did you cheat on me?"

"I guess because things with Maya and Sasha got out of hand. I could have stopped myself but I didn't. I was an idiot. I have to be an idiot to cheat on someone as beautiful as you. I feel horrible. I have a beautiful wife at home that I love with all my heart but I let myself get caught up in the heat of the moment. And I'm sorry."

"That getting caught up in the heat of the moment thing caused you to get another woman pregnant," she said.

"I know and that was another stupid thing on my part but the good news about that is, Sasha's gone and we don't have to worry about her again," he said.

"Are you sure she's gone?" asked Alex.

"Yes, she's changed her number, she moved and quit her job. She's gone," he said.

"I guess that's good but I'm still really hurt that you cheated on me. I trusted you, Dave and you broke that trust."

"I am so sorry that I hurt you. I never want to hurt you like that again," he said. "When I saw you crying like that my heart just broke into pieces. I felt so bad. You do so much for me and I repaid you in the worst way possible. You take care of my girls and you continue to support me each week when I leave. You're an amazing wife and I am so sorry for cheating on you. You never deserved that."

"You're right," said Alex, "I didn't deserve it but it happened. It's not like we can go back and change anything. We have to move on and learn from the mistakes of our past."

"I know," said Dave, "but if I could go back I would in a heartbeat just so I could change everything. I never would have cheated on you. I love you so much, Alex and I only want to be with you."

"You said that before and then you ended up cheating on me," she said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise this time I am not going to cheat on you. I'm going to be nothing but faithful to you."

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I can trust you. You kind of lost any trust I had in you," she said. "Trust is a hard thing to get back, Dave."

"I know and I deserved to lose your trust. I really did but I am going to do everything I can to earn that trust back. I've been thinking the last couple days and all I want is everything to go back to the way it was. I want us to talk to one another and I want us to hold one another at night.. I just want to be Alex and Dave again, not the people we're becoming. I get it. This life is taking a toll on both of us but I am going to be a better husband."

"That's what I want too," she said. "I have been miserable without you. The weirdest thing about what happened was that you were the one that made me cry but while I was crying you were the only one I wanted to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay."

Dave wrapped his arms around Alex and said, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I know my promises don't mean anything to you but I will prove to you that you can trust me. I love you, Alex and I always will. I was stupid and I am sorry. I never meant to make you cry."

"I love you too," said Alex, "and I always will. I just want us to be okay. I want EVERYTHING to be okay. And you're absolutely positive Sasha is gone?"

"I'm positive. I don't think we're going to be hearing from her at all," he said.

"And what if she comes back?"

"Then I'll do what's right and meet my kid but nothing else but let's face it. I'm never meeting that kid. Sasha doesn't want me in its life and she made sure of that. I have no way to reach her or contact her."

"Yeah well just as long as we don't get a child support order in the mail," said Alex, "then you will see the baby."

"Trust me, Alex, she was pretty serious when she told me that I would never be in its life."

"All right," said Alex. "I guess that's her choice."

"Yep," said Dave, "so are we okay now?"

"Yeah but I'm going to say this now and I want you to know.. I will not give you another chance after this. If you cheat on me again we're done. I will file for divorce and there will be no coming back. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "But I will NEVER cheat on you again."

"All right," she said with a smile as he held her in his arms. "I missed feeling your touch."

"I missed you being in my arms," he said as he kissed her head. "And the smell of your hair."

"Dave," she said.

"What?"

"Never mind," she said with a smile.

"So who was on the phone?"

"My mother," she said.

Dave made a shiver sound and said, "That gave me chills. What did she want?"

"Well, she wants us to go to New York for Thanksgiving. In fact she's insisting we go to New York. She wants to see Chelsea."

"Please no, Alex. She's going to make us sleep in separate rooms and then she's going to tell me how I need to get a new job. And I'm sure she's going to criticize our parenting skills. Please no."

"Dave, you do realize that's my mom right?"

"I know but she's so old fashioned," he said, "I can't deal with that for two days."

"Come on, Dave," she said. "She just wants to see her granddaughter. Plus Chelsea has cousins I didn't even know about."

"Alex," he said, "why? I thought we were going to stay here and have our own Thanksgiving."

"I know but I feel bad not going to see my mom. She hasn't seen Chelsea since June. She should get some time with her. Please, Baby?" she asked.

"Alex, you know how I feel about going there. Your mom hates me."

"She doesn't hate you.. She just has a strong distaste for you."

"Which is a nice way of saying she hates me."

"I guess," said Alex, "Come on, Baby. I will make it worth your while."

"Really?" asked Dave.

"Really."

"So you'll do anything I like?"

"Possibly," she said. "So?"

"Fine," he said, "but we're sleeping in the same room."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "but you owe me."

"I know," she said. "I know."

"Wait.. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Survivor Series with me on Sunday?"

"What about Chelsea?" asked Alex.

"Bring her with. Her Uncle Randy wants to see her badly and I know a few divas that are dying to see her that haven't seen her yet."

"I don't' want to travel with her," she said.

"Ah. You see," he said, "this is the best part. Survivor Series is taking place in Tampa, Florida!"

"What? Really?" she asked with excitement. "Does that mean?"

"It means I'm not going anywhere until next Saturday."

"Oh my God, Baby! I am so happy! Not only do I get to spend Thanksgiving with my baby.. I get to spend more time with you. I am so excited," she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I love you, Baby!"

Dave smiled and let out a laugh. "I'm glad you're so excited. I get to spend time with my favorite girls," he said with a smile, "and you being my most favorite."

"You have no idea," she said. "no idea."

"So do you think the Filipino Princess will like going to her first wrestling event?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "hopefully. She's been fussy today."

Dave looked at a sleeping Chelsea and said, "No way. Look at her. She is so precious. Look at how cute she is."

"Yeah now but not when she was screaming her head off. I almost had a break down. She was screaming her lungs out, Athena was crying because of her sore throat and Keilani's school called. She skipped school."

"Again?" asked Dave.

"Again," said Alex, "I don't know what to do with her. Maybe you can handle it."

"I'll handle it," said Dave. "she's not getting me any fines."

"She's been really bad lately. I don't know if it's the transition of coming back from her mom's or what but she's been really bad. She feels like the rules don't apply to her. She does whatever she wants and goes wherever she wants."

"She'll be on punishment."

"Good luck.. It doesn't work. She just sneaks out and doesn't come back until the next day."

"I will nail every damn window shut in her bedroom," he said.

"You can't. CPS could fine you for that just in case there is a fire and she can't get out of her bedroom. The window would be her next choice."

"I guess," said Dave. "Then I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I," said Alex. "I guess we'll just let her run wild."

"She's going run wild no matter what."

"That's true," said Alex.

"I'll figure it out later and what is wrong with Athena?"

"She has strep throat. I've been trying to stay away from her so I don't get it and I've been keeping her away from the baby because I don't' want Chels getting it."

"That would not be good at all."

"No it wouldn't," she said. "She's cranky now. I don't want to see her sick plus we're going to visit my mom next week. She can't be sick."

"Ugh," said Dave, "I'm sure if she was your mom would have some old fashion remedy to make her feel better. Just don't let her tell me how to handle my baby.."

"Okay," said Alex. "My mom is a control freak so that might be hard."

"I know," he said. "Promise me you'll never be like that."

"I promise," said Alex.

"Oh by the way, if Mickie comes up to you at Survivor Series just ignore her."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because she's a trouble maker. She told everyone backstage about Sasha and me and then she tried to instigate a fight with me."

"Bitch," said Alex, "that was no one's business."

"I know," he said, "she's just really hard to work with. I want her to get fired or be moved or something because I can't stand her."

"Don't worry. I'll ignore her," said Alex. "In fact, she's never spoken one word to me. She doesn't need to do it now."

"Exactly," said Dave, "but she's out to get me."

"You're over exaggerating."

"Alex, I wish I was but I'm not. She's really out to get me," he said.

"We'll see."

"Yeah. We'll see," said Dave. "Just wait till Sunday."

"Okay," said Alex.

***A/N: Sometimes I think Sylvia just likes to call Alex to bug her and annoy her. Now she wants them to come up for Thanksgiving. Dave doesn't seem too happy. Can't blame him though. Keilani is skipping school, Athena is sick and Dave and Alex are now speaking to each other. THey got it together. I wonder if there is a motive to DAve taking Alex to Survivor Series and is Mickie going to attempt to talk to her? So what did you think? Please review. **


	126. Chapter 126

***Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated Thank-you all so much!**

"Are you ready yet?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I just have to put two bottles of water into the diaper bag."

"All right," he said getting Chelsea in her car seat. "I have to be at the arena by 5:30 and it's 4:45 now. It takes 30 minutes to get there plus we'll be fighting traffic."

"I'm almost ready," said Alex as she put a can of formula in the diaper bag. She picked it up off the counter and put the strap over her shoulder. She walked to the door way where Dave was waiting holding Chelsea's car seat that held a sleeping Chelsea. "She's asleep?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "she probably got tired of waiting for you."

"Shut up," she said with a smile, "but I don't want her to be grouchy."

"She won't," said Dave. "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said.

"It's about time," he said as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure I had everything for her. You know an extra pacifier, pacifier wipes, her blanket, an extra outfit, diapers and food."

"Pacifier wipes?" asked Dave as they walked to the car.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Just in case it falls on the floor. I wipe it off with the wipe."

"Have you ever heard of water?" asked Dave as he opened the back door of his Hummer to put Chelsea in.

"And if I'm not near water? I'd rather not hear her scream," said Alex getting into the passenger seat.

"You are a germophobe," said Dave.

"I don't want her to get sick," she said. "So yeah I am."

"I know," said Dave with a smile as he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. "Off to Survivor Series we go," he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you still winning the title tonight?" asked Alex.

"I think so but you know Vince, he could change things up last minute. I just never know anymore. I'm really starting to hate it here."

"Then quit," said Alex.

"I don't have anything to fall back on.. So I can't. You, Chelsea and the girls are my number one priority. I have to make that money to take care of you."

"I know but if you hate it why do it?" asked Alex.

"I don't necessarily hate it," he said.

"Is it just being on Smackdown that bothers you?"

"Kind of," he said, "but it's getting better. Now that Mark is back it's better."

"That's good," said Alex, "I'm glad that you're finally starting to like it. So what's the problem then?"

"Mickie," said Dave. "I can't stand her. She's a nagger and she's always getting in my business. I can't deal with that."

"You make her sound like some type of monster," said Alex, "she can't be that bad."

"Yeah. Wait until you meet her," said Dave. "Just wait."

"Okay," she said. "I'm just ready to see Randy! I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Oh yeah. Your best friend," he said, "Sam is going to be here too."

"That's even more awesome!"

"I figured you'd like that," he said with a smile as he put his hand on her thigh and continued driving to the arena.

When they arrived at the arena Alex got Chelsea out of her car seat. She had just woken up while Dave was getting out her stroller. He opened the stroller up so that Alex could put her in it. Dave pushed it into the arena while Alex carried the diaper bag. He checked in with security at the door and when he was cleared he made his way into the arena. He pushed the stroller with one hand as he took Alex's hand with the other. Alex smiled as they held hands. It felt good to be backstage with him. It had been a long time since she went to a show because of being on bed rest and for having Chelsea. Dave made his way to his locker room and walked in. "So you have your own locker room?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said. "No more sharing with Randy and John. Although that wasn't too bad."

"Moving up in the world."

"Are you kidding me, Babe? I am the star of Smackdown. Of course I get my own locker room."

"Whatever you say," said Alex as she laid the diaper bag down on the black leather couch in the room. She sat down on the couch as Dave pushed the stroller over to her. Chelsea started to cry and Alex looked at her watch. "I guess it's time for you to eat isn't it?" she asked. "Baby, can you get me a bib from the bag, a jar of squash and a jar of bananas?"

"Sure," he said with a smile as he walked over to the bag and got out what Alex asked for. He handed it to her and said, "you might want a spoon too."

"Yeah. I forgot about that," she said with a smile. She took the bib and said, "Let Mommy put this on you, Princess. I don't want to ruin your pretty little dress." She placed the pink bib that said my mom rocks over her yellow sun dress she had on. She also wore a yellow sun hat to match and a pair of yellow shoes. Alex opened the jar of squash and began to feed her. "You like that don't you?" she asked as she saw Chelsea smile and open her mouth for more. Alex gave her another spoonful as she said, "and can you make me a bottle for her to drink after this?"

"I sure can," he said with a smile. He began to make Chelsea's bottle and when he finished he said, "I'm going to get us something to eat. What do you want?"

"I just want a salad," she said.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said as she continued to feed Chelsea and Dave made his way out the door.

As Dave made his way to catering he happened to run into Mickie and it wasn't by choice either. He let out a deep breath and did his best to avoid her. "Hey, Dave," she said. Dave walked over to get his and Alex's food and ignored her. "I heard your wife and daughter are here. I wonder how they'll feel if they know about your escapades." Dave continued to fill up their plates and ignored her. Even though he was filling up with rage he didn't respond. Mickie kept poking and prodding but Dave said nothing to her. He was doing his best to bite his tongue and not fight back. To him it wasn't worth it anymore. "You can ignore me all you want but it doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to your wife."

Dave was moving away from the table and he ran into Randy. "Hey, Randy, what's up?"

"Not much, Man. Where's Alex?" he asked.

"Back in my locker room. She's feeding the baby," said Dave. "Where's Sam?"

"She's using the bathroom. What was up with Mickie riding you like that?"

"Desperation," he said, "I wasn't giving her the satisfaction of a fight. She tries too much."

"I see," said Randy, "so what's this stuff about Sasha?"

"You know about that?" asked Dave.

"Everyone knows about it. Mickie told Kelly and Kelly told someone else and next thing you know you're the highlight of the RAW locker room. How is Alex doing?"

"She's doing all right. We're working through it day by day. And I can only imagine who told Kelly," said Dave as he glared at Mickie. Mickie waved and gave him a smile. "Bitch," he said.

"Wow," said Randy, "that's a lot of anger."

"You don't even know the half of it," said Dave.

"I heard about that too. Mickie is telling people you attacked her."

"What do you mean attacked her?"

"She's saying that you verbally attacked her and called her a bitch."

"I did but I had good reason," said Dave, "she only tells half the truth. I'm sure she left out how she instigates the fight all the time. I need to get off of Smackdown, she needs to get off of Smackdown or needs to be fired but we can't be on the same show."

"I would love for you to be back on RAW. I miss you. It's not the same without you."

"I miss RAW too and I miss hanging out with you guys," said Dave as Sam walked up.

"Are you okay?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," said Sam with a smile. "I'm all right. Hello, Dave."

"Hey, Sam," he said, "would you two like to go see Alex and the baby?"

"Yes!" said Randy. "I've been waiting to see that baby for a while now."

"Okay," said Dave with a smile as they started walking to Dave's and Alex's locker room. Dave knocked on the door and then walked in. "Alex, someone wanted to see you," he said walking in.

"RANDY!" said Alex with a smile. She got up and walked over to him to hug him. "How are you?"

"Good," he said with a smile, "you smell like squash."

"Yeah. I got squash spit at me while Chelsea was eating. Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Alex," she said with a smile as she hugged her friend. "It's been so long since I've seen you. You look great for just having a baby."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"So let me see this girl," said Randy as he walked over to her. "Hello, Chelsea. I'm your Uncle Randy," he said as Sam walked over.

"Oh my god! Alex she is adorable."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Can I hold her?" asked Sam.

"Sure," she said as she picked Chelsea up out of the stroller.

"How does Sam get to hold her first?" asked Randy.

"Because she asked me," said Alex as she handed Chelsea to Sam.

"She is so light," said Sam. "I can't wait to be a mom."

"So when are you two going to try to be parents?" asked Dave.

Randy and Sam looked at each other and Randy said, "Go ahead. Tell them."

"Okay," said Sam, "we don't' have to try. I'm pregnant."

"Oh My GOD!" said Alex. "That's awesome. Congratulations. When are you due?"

"July," she said. "We just found out last week. I am so excited."

"I bet," said Alex, "and Randy, I'm sure you're excited."

"I am," he said. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Congratulations," said Dave as he shook his hand. "There is no greater joy than being a dad."

"I bet," said Randy. "I can't wait. I didn't expect it to happen this soon but it is and I couldn't be happier."

"I am so happy for you two," said Alex, "Chelsea, you're going to have a little cousin. I hope you have a girl so that they can be best friends."

"That would be pretty cool," said Sam.

"All right," said Randy. "It's my turn. Let me hold her."

"Okay," said Sam as she handed Chelsea to Randy.

"Hey, Chelsea," he said. "You have gotten so big and you look just like your daddy but don't worry. You're a lot cuter than him and you have more hair." Chelsea gave him a big smile and he said, "aw look at that smile. You're beautiful. Alex and Dave she is a beautiful baby."

"Thank-you," they said.

"And she's such a happy baby," said Sam.

"Yeah. Today," said Alex. "Any other time she would be crying. She's colic."

"Oh," said Sam. "That must be tough."

"It is but sometimes she has good days like this one."

"How about her heart? Is that okay?"

"She still has a murmur and the doctor isn't too worried about it," said Alex. "He said it will clear up on its own."

"That's good," he said.

They visited with Sam and Randy for a while and then they ate their food after they left. Chelsea was still wide awake while Dave was getting ready for his match for the night. She sat in the stroller looking at her dad stretching while Alex finished up her salad. She handed Chelsea a toy and the first place she put it was her mouth and began chewing on it. "Is that yummy?" asked Dave as he stretched. Chelsea looked at him and smiled. "You're so cute. Are you going to be Daddy's good luck charm tonight?" He asked with a smile. "We did good. Are you ready for another one yet?"

"Hell no," said Alex. "Not for another 5 years. Chelsea is tough enough. I don't need another one for a long time."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "But look how good she's being tonight."

"I know. I'm shocked," said Alex as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Stephanie McMahon walked in. Alex wasn't very happy to see her but she put a fake smile on her face. "Hey, I heard that you brought the baby and I just wanted to see her," she said.

"Okay," said Alex.

Stephanie walked over and looked at the baby, "Oh my gosh, she is so cute."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"What's her name again?"

"Chelsea," said Alex.

"That's a pretty name," said Stephanie. "Hey, Chelsea, how are you? Did you come to see your daddy wrestle." Chelsea looked at Stephanie and her little lips began to pout. They began to quiver and soon she started to cry. "Oh. No. Don't cry," said Stephanie. "I won't bite you. What's the matter." It did no good. It made Chelsea cry more. Alex held back from laughing and picked Chelsea up out of the stroller to calm her down.

"It's okay, Chels. That's Daddy's boss," said Alex but Chelsea didn't calm down.

"Here," said Dave as he gave her the pacifier. "Are you all better now?" Chelsea calmed down but she still seemed to be weary of Stephanie.

"All right. I'm going to leave," she said. "I'm obviously upsetting your baby."

"You're not upsetting her. It's just almost her bed time. It's okay," said Alex.

"No. I upset her. I'm going to go and Dave good luck tonight," she said as she walked over to the door.

"Thanks," said Dave as Stephanie walked out the door. "Chelsea is a smart baby."

"Well, I read that babies and children pick up on evil quicker than adults do," said Alex. "I had to try so hard not to laugh. She really didn't like her."

"I know," said Dave with a smile. "That's my girl." He kissed Chelsea's forehead and then said, "And you're my girl too."

"Love you, Baby," said Alex.

"Love you too," he said as he kissed her lips passionately.

When it was time for Dave's match Alex pushed the stroller and walked with him to the curtain. She wished him luck as his music cued and gave him a quick kiss. Before she knew he was out of sight and getting ready to do what he did best. Alex pushed the stroller to a backstage monitor close by so she could watch the match. They both agreed it would be best for her to watch the match backstage instead of taking Chelsea into the audience with all the noise and all the people. Alex was still a little iffy about Chelsea being around so many people. She had no idea how she was going to handle Thanksgiving later that week but she knew it was going to be hard. As the match began Chelsea started to get fussy so Alex picked her up out of the stroller to hold her to watch the match. Alex said, "Look, Chelsea, there's Daddy. Do you see Daddy wrestling? He's going to be the champion." Chelsea looked at the screen and smiled. Dave had the advantage and Alex said, "Let's clap for Daddy. Yay, Daddy!" Alex smiled as she said this and clapped Chelsea's hands for her. She was standing there watching when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked turning around to see Mickie standing there. "Um. Hi."

"Hey," said Mickie with a smile. "I'm Mickie. I don't think we ever met."

"Alex," said she said.

"You're Dave's wife," she said.

"Yeah," said Alex as she tried to keep her attention on the TV.

"And this must be your baby. She is so cute. How old is she?"

"She just turned 5 months old last week," she said.

"She looks like her dad," said Mickie.

"Yeah," said Alex trying to be as friendly as she could. She wasn't sure why Mickie was talking to her.

"Can I tell you some stuff about your husband?" asked Mickie. "I know it's not my business or anything but I think you should know."

"Um. Sure," said Alex.

"He's been cheating on you for a while. I don't know if you know who Sasha is but he's been sleeping with her and he got her pregnant."

"I know," said Alex. "He told me and we're working through it."

"And you're okay with that?" asked Mickie.

"Not really but I do believe people deserve second chances," said Alex.

"So are you going to give him a 3rd chance when he does it again?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I don't think it's right how he treats women. He's so disrespectful."

"Let me tell you how disrespectful he is," said Alex, "this is the same man that cooked me dinner, watched Sex and The City: The Movie with me and gave me a romantic evening. He is not disrespectful. You don't know him like I do."

"Alex, cheating on you is disrespectful."

"I know," she said, "but he's not a bad guy."

"Did he tell you that he verbally attacked me?"

"Yeah after you instigated him to because you wouldn't get out of his business. And then you punched him in the eye."

"Yeah I did," said Mickie, "he deserved it."

"All right," she said. "So.. I would really like to get back to watching my husband's match."

"Alex, I think you should listen to me. Your husband has cheated on you more times than just with Sasha. He was sleeping with other women since he got to Smackdown."

"For some reason, I find that hard to believe."

"It's true," said Mickie.

"No it's not," said Alex. "Can you please stop trying to start animosity between Dave and me? I don't' have a problem with you but I don't like you trying to start a fight between Dave and me."

"I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm trying to tell you what kind of husband you really have," she said.

"Thanks but I know what kind of husband I have. You have to remember. I know Dave better than anyone else does."

"That may be true but he doesn't treat you right," said Mickie.

"I think you should mind your own business," said Alex as Dave's music went off. Mickie had caused her to miss the end of the match. All she knew was Dave won and was the new champion.

"Okay," said Mickie. "So how do you like being a mom?"

"It's good. It's tough at times but it's good," said Alex as Dave was coming through the curtain.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," said Mickie.

"Nice talking to you too," said Alex. She was pretty confused about what just happened and shrugged her shoulders as Mickie walked away.

"Did you see that?" asked Dave as he walked up to her.

"No. I missed it because of Mickie talking to me."

"What did she want?" asked Dave.

"You know, Baby, it's not even important. It doesn't matter to me."

"Good," said Dave, "And Chelsea, my princess. How did you like your first wrestling match?" He asked taking her from Alex.

"Ew. Don't hold her and get your sweat all over her."

"It's not toxic, Alex. She'll be fine. I just want to hold my baby because I won the belt."

"I know. Congratulations, Baby."

"Thanks," he said, "so should we go home and celebrate?"

"I think we should. Unless you want to go out with your friends," said Alex as they started walking to the locker room.

"No. I want to go home and be with my favorite girls," said Dave.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure. I just want to be with you tonight."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "let's go home and celebrate."

"Just what I wanted to hear," he said.

Dave and Alex went to get their stuff and when they were ready they left the arena and headed home. Chelsea had fallen asleep on the way so Dave put her to bed before Alex and Dave spent the night celebrating his victory and Dave was cashing in on Alex saying she would make it worth his while for going to visit her mom later in the week.

***A/N: So Mickie is still trying to instigate a fight with her and Dave. Then Dave finds out that she's telling even the RAW people about Sasha and that he attacked her. Mickie needs a life seriously. And this animosity with Dave and Mickie isn't even done yet.. Mickie still has some plans for him.. and Dave will have some choice words for her. Mickie had a lot of nerve talking to Alex. Although Alex was as nice as she could be to her. Dave is the new champion.. that could be a problem for him and Alex.. Chelsea didn't like Stephanie and Sam and Randy are having a baby! So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	127. Chapter 127

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Mid Wednesday afternoon Dave pulled their rental car into the driveway of Alex's childhood home in New York. Dave let out a sigh and said, "is it too late for me to fake an illness? I think the flu sounds pretty good."

"Dave, stop. I'm not happy about being here either but she is still my mom and we should still respect her. Besides she promised she wouldn't give you a hard time," said Alex as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I guess," he said. "I just don't want her picking on me about my job and stuff like that. Did you tell her we're sleeping in the same room?"

"Not exactly," said Alex as she opened the door.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my mom kind of scares me in that department. Besides I'm sure she won't make us sleep in separate rooms because we do have a baby together so clearly we're intimate."

"Yeah but your mom's rules," he said opening his door, "they're so old fashioned."

"My mom is old fashioned. She only acts the way her parents were. Strict and old fashioned."

"Why did we have to come here?" asked Keilani, "I hate it here."

"Keilani, that's enough," said Dave, "if I have to suffer through this so do you."

"Well, this lady is a bitch. I hate it here."

"Keilani, Honey," said Alex, "you pretty much hate everything. Why would this be any different?"

"Shut up," she said.

"Keilani!" said Dave.

"It's okay," said Alex, "she's letting go of some built up anger. I don't care."

"I do," said Dave. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry," she said. Keilani had been giving an attitude for a while now. She had become so resentful and angry. She was starting to act out on the emotions she was feeling. She was skipping school, running away from home and doing anything she could to upset her dad. Alex wasn't sure but she felt it had something to do with all the changes that had been going on with them in the last year. Keilani was pretty much ripped out of her mother's house, placed with her father and step mother, her dad was traveling more, there was a baby in the house and she hardly got to see her mom. If you threw starting at a new school and entering 9th grade it made her problems even worse. Alex was doing her best to understand it because the school psychologist explained it was a rough time for Keilani but being disrespectful shouldn't have an explanation. They all got out of the car. Dave grabbed some of the luggage while Alex took Chelsea's blanket and put it over the car seat as she took it out. She didn't want the cold air to get to Chelsea.

They walked to the front door and Alex rang the doorbell. Sylvia opened the door and her face grew a smile as she saw her only daughter standing on the porch with her family. "I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming."

"We told you we'd be here," said Alex with a smile.

"And good you have the baby covered from the cold air. Good job," said Sylvia, "come in guys."

"Hello, Mrs. Brooks," said Athena.

"Hello, Athena," she said hugging her. "And Keilani."

"Hello," she said as she walked passed her. "Is Chris going to be here?"

"He's in the living room," said Sylvia, "with his girlfriend and their baby."

"Oh," said Keilani disappointed that Chris had a girlfriend and a baby. She still had a little crush on him.

"And Dave," she said, "I'm so glad you could be here. I wasn't sure if you were working or not."

"Nope," he said laying their bags down. "I'm here."

"It's good to see you," she said.

"Good to see you too," he said putting a fake smile on his face. He had heard horror stories about evil in-laws but when he married Alex he realized most of those horror stories were real and he had an evil mother-in-law. He felt she was the evilest they came. It was always hard for him to go visit her.

Brian came up to them and said, "Dave, my favorite brother-in-law how are you?"

"Good," said Dave with a smile, "how are you?"

"Good. Taking a break from school. I graduate in May and then it's off to med school I go."

"Did you decide what you want to go into?"

"Pediatrics," he said. "I wanted to do radiology but I would much rather do pediatrics."

"Cool," said Dave, "maybe one day when you become a pediatrician you can be Chelsea's doctor."

"That would require you moving back to New York," said Sylvia.

"How do you know I'm going to stay in New York," said Brian. "I might want to move to Florida too."

"No you won't," said Sylvia.

"So when can I see my niece?" asked Brian.

"Let's get away from the cold before Alexandra removes the blanket," said Sylvia, "and Dave you can take Alexandra's and Chelsea's bags up to her old room but you can put yours in Brian's room. You two are rooming together. I put the extra bed in there."

"Um, Mother," said Alex, "I want to sleep in the same room as my husband."

"I don't' think that's a good idea," said Sylvia. "I don't like the idea of my daughter sleeping with a man in my house."

"Mother, I am 24 years old, married and have a baby. I'm pretty sure I know what a naked man looks like and what goes on behind closed doors between a man and a woman."

"I'm sure you do, Alexandra, but it's a respect thing. I think it's disrespectful for you to sleep with a man in my house married or not," she said.

"Of course you do," said Dave as he growled and took their things upstairs. Alex was going to go after him but Sylvia directed her into the living room with the baby.

Sylvia walked into the living room and said, "Look who's here! Chelsea!"

"Well, I see Alex too," said Theodore as he got up from his chair and walked over to hug her. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Daddy," she said hugging him and then putting Chelsea down on the couch to take the blanket off the top of her car seat.

"Let me see that beautiful granddaughter of mine I hear so much about and get pictures of each month," said Theodore as he walked over to take Chelsea out of the car seat. He picked her up and said, "Look at you. You look nothing like your mommy. She is Dave Jr. that's for sure. She's beautiful though. Hello. You have gotten so big."

"She is beautiful," said Sylvia with a smile. "She is adorable except I don't think she needs that pacifier."

"Mother, don't," said Alex.

"Here give that to Grandma," she said taking the pacifier out of her mouth. "While you're in Grandma's house you don't' need that."

"Mother, don't' take that from her."

"Alexandra, I never gave you a pacifier and you turned out fine. Chelsea will be fine."

"I hope you're saying that at 1 in the morning when she's keeping the entire house awake."

"Sylvia, just let the baby have her pacifier. She is Alex's baby not yours," said Theodore, "remember what we discussed?"

"Yeah," she said as she put the pacifier back in Chelsea's mouth. "Do you want to come to Grandma?" She asked as she took her from Theodore. "She has gotten so big since the last time I saw her and she looks so much like Dave. Even more than she did in the pictures. Are you going to help Mommy and me cook dinner tomorrow? And Alexandra, you're not pregnant this year so there is no need for you not to help with the turkey."

"Okay," she said. "I never had a problem with it. It was just morning sickness."

"I know," she said as she sat down with Chelsea and Dave made his way into the living room. "Dave, you have a beautiful daughter here. She is absolutely gorgeous. It's a good thing you are a good looking man… because she looks just like you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Chris, are you going to introduce me?" asked Alex.

"Oh yeah. This is my girlfriend Sara and this is our daughter Chastity."

"She's beautiful. Hello, Sara," said Alex with a smile. "I'm Alex and this is my husband Dave. And these are his daughters Athena and Keilani and that little baby right there is Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you," said Sara with a smile. "Your husband.. Where do I know him from?"

"He's a wrestler for the WWE," said Alex.

"Batista," said Sara.

"Right," said Dave with a smile. "You watch the show?"

"Yeah sometimes. Not all the time though," she said.

"That's cool," said Dave. "Alex didn't watch the show either until she started dating me."

"How did you two meet?"

"We met on the street in Manhattan one day. He saved me from being hit by a bus, asked me out for coffee and next thing you know we're married and have a baby."

"That's cool," said Sara.

"So Dave, how's wrestling? I see you got moved to Smackdown," said Theodore.

"It's all right. I just won the title on Sunday night but the best part of the night was Alex and my princess were there to watch."

"You took Chelsea to a wrestling match?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes. She went to see her dad," said Alex.

"That's too barbaric for a baby her age," she said.

"It was her father," said Alex, "just stop. Don't even start today."

"Alexandra, your tone isn't flying with me."

"Okay and your judging of my parenting skills isn't flying with me," said Alex in return.

"Wow. Alex is fighting back," said Brian as Sylvia hit him in the back of the head. "It's true," he said.

Later that night after Alex helped her mom in the kitchen and dealt with her picking every little thing apart that she did. She had to grit her teeth the entire time she was helping out in the kitchen. Her mom promised her she wouldn't be like that but she was. She started talking about Alex dropping out of school, moving to Florida, marrying Dave, having a baby with him. In Sylvia's words she pretty much told Alex she was stuck in that hell now that she had a baby to him. Alex assured her mom that life with Dave wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. Alex enjoyed her little life in Florida. She loved her husband and her daughter. She was going to go back to school but only when she was ready. She wasn't quite ready yet besides she didn't want to be a lawyer anymore. She knew it would take her away from the life she enjoyed too much. Then Sylvia started in on Dave and how he was away all the time. She continued to tell Alex how him being away from Chelsea was a bad idea and he should be there more. Then she heard about Rosalia and her life in Italy. Alex didn't care she just wanted her mom to stop talking. After dealing with all that, making the stuffing, making some of the pies and doing the turkey they were finally finished. Dave managed to get Chelsea to sleep without a problem. Alex could never understand how he did that. It was like it was magic. He had put her up in Alex's old room in the playpen they had packed to take along with them so she wouldn't have to sleep in the car seat.

Dave was sitting in the living room talking to Brian, Chris and Theodore when Alex walked in. She sat down beside him and said, "Hey, Baby. Where's Chels?"

"She fell asleep an hour ago," he said. "She was changed, fed and put to sleep. I think she's good for the next few hours."

"I don't' know how you do that but I wish I could get her to sleep as easily as you do."

"I don't know how I do it either but I got it done," he said, "I guess I just have that magic touch."

"I guess you do," she said with a smile.

"How was it helping out your mom?" asked Dave.

"Eh. It was all right," said Alex.

"She was on your case huh?" asked Theodore.

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Alex, "it was one thing right after another. This is why we don't want to come here."

"I know," said Theodore, "I don't blame you. I try to tell her but she just won't quit."

"She needs to and what is this about Dave and me not sleeping in the same room? We're married and have a kid together. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because your mom still thinks you're a little girl. Remember you're her only daughter. She's trying to keep you young as long as she can."

"I know but I'm 24 years old. I need to grow up sometime."

"I know," said Theodore. "She doesn't."

"Okay," said Alex. "I just hope she realizes it soon."

"Me too," said Dave with a smile.

"So how are you enjoying parenthood?" asked Theodore.

"I love it but it is kind of hard sometimes," said Alex, "Chelsea is colicky and that makes for a long sleepless night. She's doing good after most of those problems she was born with. The doctor wants us to keep an eye out though. They insist that she is going to be delayed as she gets older. They were talking about cerebral palsy at first but she doesn't have it as far as I know."

"I don't think she does," said Theodore. "How do they let a delivery get that bad that the child almost dies?"

"Because they were waiting for Alex to be dilated then all of a sudden when the baby's heart rate dropped and Alex's blood pressure rose they decided it was time for a C-Section. I didn't particularly care for that hospital," said Dave.

"Me either," said Alex.

"If they knew you had preeclampsia why wasn't a c-section scheduled in the first place?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Alex, "and then Dr. Suri told me that if I choose to get pregnant in the future I could have more pregnancies like this. She said that I may never have a normal pregnancy. I don't know. If I get pregnant again I'm going to a different doctor."

"That's probably a good idea," said Theodore, "it just puzzles me that they made you wait so long to get a C-section."

"To the last minute possible," said Alex. "And I thought when she came out she was stillborn because she was blue and not crying."

"I heard," said Theodore. "Your mom told me you were scared and she was scared."

"It was scary," said Alex, "but when she cried it was all right until they told me all the other stuff but I am just happy to have a healthy baby even if she's colicky. She's my life."

"I bet," said Theodore. They continued talking for a little while longer and then Alex decided she was going to go to bed. Her and Dave had been whispering about it all night. She went upstairs to her room and got into a t-shirt and shortly after she went to bed Dave went upstairs.

Instead of going to his room he walked into Alex's room and shut the door behind him. "Lock it," she said, "because my mom will be checking."

"Okay," he said locking the door. "I can't believe she's trying to make us sleep in separate rooms." He said as he walked over to the bed. "That's what I'm talking about."

"You're doing pretty good," said Alex with a smile.

"Thanks," he said as he began to massage her shoulders. "I don't' know how you put up with her everyday of your life for 18 years. I'm dying and it hasn't even been a full day."

"Tolerance," she said, "tolerance."

"You have a lot of that," he said.

"I know," she said as she enjoyed her shoulder massage from Dave. "Feels good, Baby."

"You're so tense," he said. "Let me relieve some of that tension," he said as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tense," she said as she allowed him to kiss her neck and he gently began to bite and suck on it before he laid her down. He gently removed her shirt as he kissed lower down her body. It didn't' take long before they made love to one another for most of the night. Dave did well at removing Alex's tension and as they finished he released himself inside her and collapsed his body on top of hers as he kissed her lips softly. "I love you," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around his muscular body as he laid down beside her. She pulled herself closer to him and laid her head down on his chest as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I am so sorry about my mom and how you have to deal with this."

"It's okay," said Dave. "I wanted to marry the love of my life so I had to take what came with her even if it's an evil mother-in-law."

"I know but you shouldn't have to deal with that type of treatment."

"It's okay as long as I have you as my wife. I know I f**ked up, Alex and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "I think we're going to be okay though."

"Me too," he said. "We're good. I just want you to know now that I am the champion I am going to be traveling more."

"I know," said Alex, "and that's okay. It's your job and it's something you love. I won't stand in your way. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he said. "But I have to say I agree with your mom.. You need to go back to school."

"I know but I just don't' know what I want to do with my life. I don't want to be a lawyer anymore."

"Why? I thought you wanted to follow in your dad's footsteps?" he asked.

"I did but when my dad was a lawyer he was never home. He was working case after case. He spent long hours at the office and he missed out on so many things of my life. I don't' want to be that way. I want to do something that won't keep me away from my baby. I want to do something that won't keep me away from my family."

"I guess that's a good plan," he said running his fingertips on her arm. "Why not be a teacher or something else?"

"I don't know. That's the thing I don't know what I want to do. When I figure it out I'll go back to school but right now I'm enjoying being home with the baby and spending time with her."

"Okay," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "And my plan is to get into acting and slowly move away from the WWE. I want more time with my family. I want more time with you and if we're going to have another baby some day I need to make sure I'm there."

"So you want another one?" asked Alex.

"Absolutely," he said. "But not until you're ready and since I know you have your hands full with Chelsea. It's going to be a while before a new member of the Bautista makes an appearance."

"5 years," said Alex. "I want 5 years."

"Okay," he said. "5 years it is."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "Thanks for being my wife and understanding me."

"You're welcome. Thanks for letting me be your wife."

"Letting you be my wife?" he asked, "I chose to make you my wife because you are amazing and you're wonderful. I fell in love with you. You're beautiful, smart, sexy and you're fun to be around. I made you my wife with love.. I didn't let you be my wife."

"Well, thanks for making me your wife. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I know my life would suck without you because you can't get better if you already have the best."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, "now come here," he said pulling her on top of him.

"Again?" she asked.

"You told me you would make it worth my while to be here," he said.

"I guess that's true," she said as she kissed his lips softly and they began making love again.

The next morning they woke up to Chelsea's crying. Dave got out of bed and got himself dressed while Alex did the same. He picked Chelsea up out of the playpen and they took her downstairs to give her breakfast as the entire house smelled like turkey. Alex's mom just shook her head at them because she knew they ended up sleeping together anyway even though they were told not to. Later that morning after Chelsea was fed and dressed they watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade while Alex and Sylvia were in the kitchen making dinner. When it was finished they all sat around the table to eat dinner while Sylvia had Brian pour the wine. Theodore said the prayer and he carved the turkey and then everyone began to pile their plates up with food. They took turns going around the table to tell everyone what they were thankful for. When it was Dave's turn he said, "I am thankful for my beautiful wife and my beautiful daughters. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have anything in life."

Alex smiled and now it was her turn. "I am thankful for my daughter and my wonderful husband. My life would not be the same if it wasn't for them."

When they were finished with that everyone began to eat engaging in a peaceful conversation. For that meal they had no family drama they just had a good time talking about life and everything going on in their lives. Sylvia was very tolerable of Dave and Dave was even tolerable of her. Alex was glad that they were all getting along so well. It turned out to be a great holiday and the next move was getting ready for Christmas. Christmas was one of Alex's favorite holidays and she was looking forward to it more than ever this year because of it being Chelsea's first. She was even happier because everything was back to normal between her and Dave. She just wasn't sure how long it would last since he would start traveling more.

***A/N: So Sylvia is a piece of work. It's amazing to see how far her and Alex have come from this to Unbroken Love. They have made A LOT of progress! I'm typing this and I was thinking about Sylvia talking about the environments they take Chelsea well.. the environment of her home isn't good. She's teaching Chelsea that a woman's place is in the kitchen and the man's place isn't in the kitchen. Just because whenever she's cooking the men aren't doing anything but I doubt Alex would throw that back in her face. THe pacifier thing was brave enough for now. And Sylvia has an issue with Alex sleeping with Dave in her house.. Alex isn't a rule follower apparently which brings me to this. This chapter kind of made DAve look like a sex addict but in the end everyone had a good Thanksgiving and now they have Christmas to look forward to. = ) So what did you think? Please review. **


	128. Chapter 128

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

About a week later Dave, Alex and the girls were going to get a family picture done and Dave wasn't happy about it at all. "Why do we have to do this?" asked Dave as he put on his black sweater.

"Because this is our first Christmas where we're actually a family plus I want to get a really nice family photo for our Christmas Cards. Not to mention I want Chelsea to get some pictures done. She hasn't had her pictures taken since she was 2 months old. I also want you and me to get our picture taken together. We haven't gotten our pictures done professionally yet. I think it would look nice hanging in the living room," said Alex as she got Chelsea dressed.

"Fine," he said. "I guess we can do this as a family. When did we start sending out Christmas cards?"

"Last year after we got married," she said.

"Oh. I had no idea," he said.

"Yeah.. I signed your name to them last year. This year I want a family picture and the words printed out on the card it will save a lot of writing."

"So that's what Randy was talking about when he thanked me for the card," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex as she put a white headband with red bow on Chelsea's head. "You look so cute," said Alex as she held Chelsea up in her dress. The top part was a red velvet, at the top of her stomach there was a white lace belt with three red roses on it, the rest was white with plaid red and green on the bottom trim of the dress. She had on white tights and a pair of black shoes.

"She looks adorable!" said Dave. "Are you going to smile pretty for the camera?" He asked tickling her. Chelsea gave him a big smile. "She is too damn cute."

"Isn't she?" asked Alex. "So I don't even know what to get her for Christmas."

"I thought we were working on clothes and some toys. A few teethers, baby food in the stocking and stuff like that."

"I know but I don't want her to be overwhelmed on Christmas morning," said Alex.

"You know she's going to be. Your mom is probably buying out the baby store as is my mom."

"Probably," said Alex with a smile as they walked out of the bedroom. "My mom is going to go crazy buying for Chelsea but I told her that she needs to get for Keilani and Athena too. I don't want them to feel left out because of the baby."

"You talk about not knowing what to get Chelsea? I have no idea what to get for Athena and Keilani," he said as they made their way downstairs. "It gets harder when they grow up."

"Did you ask them what they wanted?"

"Not really," said Dave. "They probably want expensive stuff and I'm telling you now if Keilani doesn't clean up her act she's not getting anything from me. I'm tired of the disrespect."

"I know you are, Baby, but her school psychologist says we need to understand."

"Understand what?" asked Dave.

"That she's going through so many changes she's starting to feel resentful and angry. That's why she's acting out."

"So we shouldn't punish her because of her problems?" asked Dave. "If I pulled this disrespect on my mom I would have gotten my ass handed to me."

"Language," said Alex. "I'm just going by what the school psychologist said."

"I don't think she knows what she's talking about. Keilani just needs a good butt whooping to get her back on track. I will NOT let my daughter drop out of school. I won't let her live the life I lived."

"I know," said Alex as Athena and Keilani made their way down the stairs. Athena had on a black dress with ¾ sleeves that came to her knees. She had her long black hair hanging down with loose curls at the bottom while Keilani came downstairs dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun. "Athena, you look beautiful!" said Alex

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"And where's your dress?" asked Dave.

"I don't want to get my pictures taken," she said.

"But that's the point of a family picture," said Alex, "so that the ENTIRE family is in it. And you're part of this family."

"I don't want to be in a stupid family photo. This isn't my family," she said. "My mom, Victoria and Gabby are my family."

"We're your family too," said Dave. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Dad, I just don't want to get my pictures taken."

"Fine. I'm not going to argue. You can stay here with Nana. We'll go but when you're not included don't complain."

"I won't," said Keilani, "and how can I stay with Nana when she's working?"

"Shit," said Dave. "You can stay here but I don't want to come back to this house and you not be here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," she said rolling her eyes. "You guys can go now."

"When we're ready," said Dave. "You know the rules."

"I know. No friends, no boys and lock the door. I'll be fine, Dad."

"All right," said Alex, "our appointment is for 2:00. We need to go."

"Okay. Remember what I said, Lani," said Dave.

"Okay, Dad. I know."

"We'll be back later."

"Okay," she said. They walked out the door and headed to the portrait studio to get their pictures taken. As soon as they left and Keilani was sure they were gone she got on the phone and dialed a number. "Hey. They just left," she said. She paused to hear the other person on the phone and said, "All right, I'll see you in 15 minutes," she hung up the phone with a smile and headed up to her bedroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt. She also decided to fix her hair and as soon as her friend arrived she invited him into the house and got them both something to drink.

While Keilani was entertaining her friend back at the house Dave, Alex, Athena and Chelsea were getting their pictures taken. They had gotten their family picture taken for their Christmas cards and also for the picture they were going to hang over the fireplace in the living room. Alex felt bad that Keilani wasn't included and she felt bad that Keilani felt she wasn't part of the family. Alex had never made her feel like that and neither did Dave. Neither of them really understood where her anti-family attitude was coming from. Dave and Alex got a couple pictures taken together for their living room and then the appointment turned into a Chelsea photo shoot. The photographer started taking quite a few pictures of Chelsea and she was doing pretty good for the day. She wasn't fussy or anything. She was being very happy and they got a couple smiles for some of the pictures. As the photographer finished up he had Alex and Dave look at the pictures to pick out the ones they wanted and what size. They looked at pictures of themselves first and agreed on a black and white 10 X 13 picture of Dave sitting with his knee up in the air and his other leg Indian style as he had Alex sitting in front of him with his arm over her shoulder and his other over the knee that was up in the air. It was the picture they liked the most. They then went through Chelsea's pictures. The photographer showed them a picture of Chelsea laying on her stomach with a smile on her face by a Christmas tree. "How about that one?"

"I like that," said Alex.

"Me too, She looks so cute," said Dave.

"I think we should get an 8 X10 of that one and a few wallet sizes."

"Okay," said Dave. "What my wife said."

"An 8 x 10 and some wallet sizes," said the photographer. He went through some more pictures before he showed them their absolute favorite picture of Chelsea. She was sitting in front of an empty gold box that had Christmas decorations coming out of it, with the lid laying in front of her. She wasn't exactly smiling but she had this look on her face that said she didn't do it with her mouth open. "How about this one?"

"Oh My God," said Dave, "I love it."

"Me too," said Alex. "That is my absolute favorite picture. I love it. She looks so cute and that look on her face is priceless."

"Yeah. How many times are we going to see that look?" asked Dave.

"I'd say a lot of times. I love it. I want a 10 x 13 of this one, an 8x 10 for my mom, 5 x7 for your mom and wallet sizes. That's my favorite."

"Okay," said Dave, "but I think my mom should get an 8 x10 too. So make that two 8 x10's, a 5 x7 and 16 wallet sizes."

"All right," said the photographer. He placed their order and told them they would be available in two weeks but they stayed to get their Christmas Cards printed off so that they could get them sent out to their friends and family. Dave and Alex thanked them and headed home. Dave decided to stop to get Chinese food for a late lunch for them to eat. He tried to call Keilani to see if she wanted anything but he didn't get an answer so he just ordered something he thought she would like.

When they arrived home Athena took the food into the kitchen and separated everyone's before she went upstairs to change out of her dress. Alex took Chelsea up to the nursery to change her into other clothes and try to put her down for a nap. Dave ventured upstairs to get Keilani to tell her that they had Chinese food. Dave walked up to Keilani's door and knocked on it. Instead of waiting for her to answer he walked in the door saying, "Keilani, we got…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw what was going on in his house with Keilani and her friend. Alex was just finishing getting Chelsea dressed when she heard, "ALEX!"

"That didn't sound good did it?" asked Alex as she picked Chelsea up.

"Dad," said Keilani as she got out of bed, "it's not what you think."

Dave's face was burning with heat because he was so angry, "IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?" he yelled as Alex came to the door to see Keilani wrapped in a blanket and a boy rushing to get dressed. "IT LOOKS LIKE MY DAUGHTER WAS ENTERTAINING A BOY IN HER BEDROOM. AND NOT JUST ENTERTAINING HAVING SEX WITH HIM. IN MY HOUSE!"

"I think I should go downstairs," said Alex.

"No. Don't," said Dave. "I want you to be here so I don't beat the shit out of this boy for disrespecting me in my house."

"Okay," said Alex as she held Chelsea.

"What were you thinking?" asked Dave. "you're 14 years old. What are you doing?"

"Dad.. I'm sorry," she said.

"I gave you simple rules but you couldn't follow them. And in my house? What the f**k is wrong with you?"

"I should go," said the boy as he got his sneaker on.

"That would be wise," said Dave giving him a look.

"Bye, Keilani," he said as he ran out of the room. He didn't stop running until he was out the front door. He was scared to death of Keilani's dad. He was a big guy and he knew he upset him. He just wanted to get away before he took his anger out on him.

"I have never been more disappointed in you than I am right now. What are you thinking?"

"I don't' know, Dad. It just happened."

"What was a boy doing here in the first place Keilani?" asked Alex.

"Alex, shut up. You're not my mom. This is between me and my dad. Not you. Get out."

"First of all," said Alex, "I get the whole you going through problems because of all the changes going on but I am not going to tolerate your disrespect. I am an adult and you're a child. You're not going to tell me to shut up. I don't care if I'm not your mom or not but this is my house too and you broke the rules."

"Shut up," said Keilani, "I hate you. Everything was perfect until you came into the picture. Now you took my dad away from us. You don't care about me. You got what you wanted from my dad and that's a baby. And now that's all you two ever care about and Dad you're never home because you're wrestling and when you do come home you're too busy pampering Alex and spending time with Chelsea. What about me? What about Athena? You treat us like trash."

"No, Keilani, I don't treat anyone like trash," said Dave. "When I want to spend time with you you're always going out with your friends or you're out somewhere. I try to spend time with you, you never want to. And don't blame Alex for anything it's not her fault. She cares about you and Athena just as much as she does Chelsea. Do not disrespect her like that. If you're living in this house you're going to follow the rules and you're going to respect Alex."

"Well, I don't want to live here anymore. I want to go back with my mom. I hate you! And I hate Alex. I don't' want to live here. Now get out!" she yelled. "I hate you!" she yelled one more time before she started crying.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" yelled Dave.

"I DON'T CARE. GET OUT!" she said as she threw a pillow at her dad but her aim was a little off and it hit Chelsea.

Chelsea began screaming and Alex tried to calm her down. "DO YOU SEE?" Asked Dave. "Is she okay?" he asked walking out of Keilani's room and slamming the door.

"I don't know," said Alex. "It was just a pillow. I think she'll be fine. I think she's just scared."

"Here. Let me see her. This is my fault," he said taking Chelsea from Alex. He began to bounce her and said, "it's okay, Princess. She didn't mean." He looked at her to make sure she wasn't getting a mark or that any damage wasn't done. "She looks okay. Shh. It's okay, Baby.. Calm down.. Daddy's here." Chelsea just continued to cry. "It's okay. Shh," he said bouncing her and holding her close to him.

"I'll get her pacifier," said Alex as she went into the nursery to get the pacifier. Dave followed her with a crying Chelsea and as soon as Alex put the pacifier in her mouth she stopped crying.

"So are you still hungry?" asked Dave.

"Not really," said Alex. "I'm not going to deal with that disrespect. I have been NOTHING but kind and caring to that little girl and that's the thanks I get."

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said.

"No. You're not the one that should be apologizing. Something needs to be done. Did I deserve the lashing I got from a 14 year old?"

"Not in the least," said Dave. "I can't believe she was having sex in my house."

"Our house," said Alex, "it's not just YOUR house."

"So now you're pissed at me because of Keilani?"

"No. I'm pissed because you allow it to go on. You don't do anything to stop the problem. I deal with this shit all the time. You're always out on the road. I told you that one day you being gone all the time was going to affect the girls but you didn't' listen to me."

"Oh yeah? Well, a week ago you were proud of me and were supporting me. Now today you want to tell me it's my fault my daughter acts the way she does?"

"I'm not blaming it all on you but it doesn't hurt for you to be there more. Is this what it's going to be like for Chelsea?"

"No, Alex," he said. "So what Keilani said to you got to you huh?"

"A little but the fact you did NOTHING got to me even more. So you yell at her and ground her yet we both know grounding her isn't going to work. All you did was seem to make the situation worse."

"And you didn't yell at her for disrespecting you?"

"I just simply asked her why she had a boy here and she jumped down my throat. Saying how everything in her life is my fault. I got told I took you away from them. I never once prevented you from being with your girls NEVER. If anything I have been pushing you to be with them more. I told her I wasn't going to be disrespected by her and I won't be. She is 14 years old and I am an adult. I'm not going to let her lash out at me for asking a simple question. You however; have this hot headed temper and you don't think before you say anything. You immediately started yelling as soon as you saw her in bed with that boy. Do you even know they had sex?"

"Alex, I think it's pretty obvious when neither of them are dressed and laying in bed together. What do we do after we have sex?"

"You have a point but you shouldn't have yelled and blew it out of proportion like you did."

"So I'm supposed to just let my 14 year old daughter have sex in my house? Look.. You worry about how we raise Chelsea and don't' worry about Athena or Keilani. They aren't your kids. They're mine. I will handle them however I see fit. And if it's me yelling at them then I will do it. She is not going to disrespect me like that."

"Fine," said Alex. "They're you're kids. I'm sorry. But who was there all that time you were in and out of court trying to get them. Who is the one that takes responsibility for them when you're gone? I guess that doesn't matter because they're YOUR kids and YOU can discipline them however you want. Fine. While you're away I'll just let them do whatever they want."

"You pretty much do already," said Dave. "Why act like that's starting now?"

"F**k you," said Alex as she took Chelsea out of the nursery. "And another thing, I don't need to stay here to take this bullshit from you. Since this is YOUR house I will leave." She made her way back into the nursery and laid Chelsea down in the crib and started packing her diaper bag.

"Alex, what are you doing?" asked Dave.

"I'm leaving. You clearly want respect from your daughters but you don't mind giving disrespect to me. I'm leaving."

"No you're not," he said taking Chelsea's diaper bag from her.

"Yes, I am," said Alex, "I can't take it anymore. I'm done with this whole thing."

"Done with what?" asked Dave.

"Everything. You mainly," she said. "You act like I shouldn't have a say with what goes on with the girls. I am the one taking care of them for you while you're on the road yet I have no say. That's pretty f**ked up don't you think."

"I think you leaving is f**ked up."

"You just don't get it do you?" asked Alex. "You really don't get it."

"Tell me, Alex, what is there for me to get?"

"Nothing, Dave, if you have to ask the question then you're just proving my point. It doesn't' matter. I'm leaving."

"Alex," he said as she snatched the diaper bag back out of his hand.

"Leave me alone. Go do your dad thing," she said. "Go handle it however you want."

"Alex, come on. You can't be serious."

"I am," said Alex.

"I thought we were fine?"

"We were until you showed me the truth and how you really feel about me."

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

"The girls and how my opinion doesn't matter," she said as she zipped up the diaper bag.

"So that's all this is about?" he asked.

"Again. You don't get it," said Alex as she picked Chelsea up out of the crib. "It's not about the girls or that my opinion doesn't matter it's that you don't' respect me." She walked out of the nursery and headed downstairs.

"How don't' I respect you?"

"Do you want me to go through the list?"

"Alex, there is no list because I respect you."

"Whatever you say, Dave," she said putting Chelsea in the car seat. "There is a list."

"What list? Tell me!" he said as Athena watched from the dining room.

"You sleeping with the sluts on the road. Telling me that Athena and Keilani weren't my business when I'm the one that has been taking care of them for the last 10 months while you've been out living your dream. Do you want me to go on?"

"No," said Dave. "If you want to go.. Just go.."

"Fine," said Alex as she took Chelsea and left. She slammed the door behind her and Dave punched the door.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Dad," said Athena.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go eat," he said, "it's probably going to be you and me for a while."

"So Alex is gone?' she asked.

"For now," said Dave.

"This is your fault," said Athena.

"What?" he asked.

'You. It's your fault. Alex does everything around here. You don't. "

"Athena," he said.

"No, Dad. I'm going to eat in my room and I don't' want to talk to you until you apologize to Alex," she said taking her food and going up to her room.

"Athena," he said but she just kept walking. Dave took a seat and began to eat some of his food as for the first time in a while he let out a sincere tear from his eye. His heart was falling to pieces and his entire world was falling apart around him. Alex took Chelsea and left, Athena didn't' want to talk to him and Keilani hated him. He was not having the best day and he needed to figure out something to make it all right again. He didn't want Alex to be gone and he didn't want for his girls to hate him but he had no idea how to make things right again.

***A/N: Wow. Dave's entire world is falling apart around him. Alex left with CHelsea because he doesn't respect her. He had a lot of nerve to tell her that Keilani and Athena aren't her kids and that they're his and she doesn't get a say when she's their caregiver 85% of the time. Keilani hates him and doesn't want to live there anymore. Keilani has some major anger issues that she needs to work out.. things could get worse for her and they will.. Athena realizes that Alex is the one that's there for them all the time so she's blaming her dad for making her leave and she refuses to talk to him. SO what started out as a happy family day with the family portrait turned into a sad one.. Can Dave ever make things right? WHat did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	129. Chapter 129

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated Thank-you so much. **

About 3 days later Alex still didn't come home to stay anyway. She came home long enough to get some clothes and to get stuff for Chelsea but never longer than that. She came to see Athena and talk to her but she didn't want to talk to Dave. She was so upset with him for the way he treated her. She was upset because he acted like she wasn't good enough to discipline the girls but she was good enough to be their caregiver while he was away. She let him visit with Chelsea for about a half hour but then she went back to Mel's house to stay. Alex and Mel were sitting in Mel's living room playing with Alyssa and Chelsea. Chelsea was in a crawling position and Alex was coaching her to crawl. "Come on, Chels, you can do it. Come get the butterfly," she said holding up the butterfly teething ring she had been chewing on lately. Chelsea looked at the butterfly and smiled but she would not crawl to it. "I don't think she's ready," said Alex.

"Give her time, Alex, it took Alyssa a while to crawl too," said Mel, "so what's up with you and Dave? Are you two getting a divorce? Separated or what?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I'm still pretty pissed off about him and what he said."

"I bet," said Mel. "So if you're down here who's keeping an eye on the girls?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "but it's not me. Don't get me wrong, Mel, I love those girls to death but Dave made it clear they aren't my kids."

"That's because he's an asshole. I just want to let you know you and Chelsea can stay here as long as you want. I enjoy the company."

"Thanks," said Alex. "But eventually we're going to need to go home."

"So you want to work it out with Dave?"

"Yeah. It's complicated just to throw everything we had away now that we have Chelsea."

"Everything I had with John was thrown away and we have Alyssa," she said.

"Does he even come to see her?" asked Alex.

"Only when he wants to. Not very often but only when he wants to."

"That's just like a man. I never expected John to be a deadbeat Dad."

"Yeah well, I never expected him to cheat on me, propose to me, get married to someone else and then leave me for her."

"Yeah.. He is an asshole," said Alex.

"Tell me about it. The only good thing that happened for me this year was Alyssa. I've learned to accept that it's just her and me. And I kind of like it better that way."

"Oh," said Alex. "Do you think I forgive Dave too quickly?"

"Well, after some of the stuff he's done yeah but you love him and everyone can clearly see that. It makes sense why you're so quick to forgive him. I would forgive John in a heartbeat if he apologized to me AFTER everything he's done to me."

"I guess," said Alex.

"You do love Dave right?" asked Mel.

"Yeah of course," said Alex, "I couldn't not love him. He's a great guy when he wants to be but then when that temper comes into play he's a totally different guy. His problem is he wants to be the bad ass he has always been instead of being a husband and a father. That's the problem."

"So I'm confused.. Is this about him cheating on you and getting Sasha pregnant or is it about Keilani having sex with some boy in the house and Dave losing his temper?"

"It's about Dave not respecting me as his wife," said Alex.

"Gotcha," said Mel. "I understand now. So it has nothing to do with Keilani having sex in the house?"

"That's how it started," said Alex.

"Oh. Okay. So then he disrespected you after you gave your opinion on the situation. I got it now."

"Mel, it's a good thing you're pretty because you don't have too much going on upstairs," said Alex with a smile.

"I'm easily confused," she said smiling back.

"I see that," said Alex as she went back to coaching Chelsea to crawl. "Come on, Chels, come get the butterfly. You can do it," she said. "Come on." Chelsea smiled at her mom and then moved one hand and her leg then did the same with the other hand and leg. She continued until she got over to Alex and reached for the butterfly. "You did it, Princess!" said Alex as she picked her up and kissed her cheek. "We have to tell Daddy," said Alex before she realized that Dave wasn't there. She couldn't believe he missed it. She wished she hadn't have left the house and that she would have been there so he could see Chelsea crawl for the first time. "I guess I'll just call Daddy later and tell him," said Alex, "he's probably busy wrestling anyway. It's Tuesday and he is doing Smackdown in Minnesota."

"You wish he was here don't you?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Alex. "He should have been here to see that. He was working with her the other day too before the big fight but he missed it."

"I'm sorry," said Mel realizing how upset Alex had become. "If it makes you feel any better John missed Alyssa's first crawl and he'll miss all her other firsts too."

"It doesn't make me feel better," said Alex.

"Okay," said Mel. "At least I tried."

"Thanks," said Alex in a depressed tone. "I guess the next time we visit Dave I could have her crawl and act like it's her first time but then it would just be a lie."

"Yeah it would," said Mel. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to talk to my husband," said Alex as Mel's Christmas CD that was playing began playing "All I want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey and it actually brought Alex to tears. All she wanted for Christmas was for everything to be okay between her and Dave.

"Are you okay?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Alex wiping away a tear. "I just miss Dave that's all."

"See?" said Mel, "you love him and you can't go a day without him."

"I've gone three days and that's three days too many," she said holding Chelsea as she played with her butterfly teether.

"Call him," said Mel. "I can not stand to watch you cry anymore. Here, Call him," she said handing Alex her phone.

Alex took the phone and dialed Dave's cell phone number to call him. She waited for him to answer. She at least hoped that he would answer even if he was busy but she got no such luck. He didn't answer the phone for her and so instead of leaving a message she just hung up the phone and said, "he didn't answer."

"Oh," said Mel. "Why didn't you leave him a message?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I'll just try again later. He's probably wrestling Booker or something."

"Probably," said Mel. "I'm sure he'll see my number on the caller I.D. and call back."

"I hope so," said Alex, "Mel," she said.

"Yeah?"

"What if I f**ked up my marriage so bad that he doesn't want to talk to me at all?"

"Alex, I'm pretty sure it's not that bad. When you go to the house does he talk to you?"

"Yeah he tries to," said Alex, "it's me that didn't want to talk to him."

"I see," said Mel, "so he's making an effort to talk to you."

"Yeah," said Alex. "I guess."

"Don't be sad," said Mel, "I'm sure that as soon as he's done wrestling he will see the missed call and call you back right away."

"I hope so," she said as she looked at Chelsea chewing on her teething ring. "Is that yummy?" Chelsea handed it up to Alex and she said, "No thank-you. Mommy doesn't want a bite. You chew on it. It will help your swollen gums."

"Is she getting a tooth?"

"The doctor said she probably is but I don't know. Her gums are swollen."

"Then she probably is. She is going to be miserable."

"Great.. Sleepless nights are up ahead," said Alex as Mel's doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" asked Mel looking at the clock.

"I don't know. Are you expecting anyone?"

"Not really," she said getting up. "Keep an eye on Lyss for me while I get it."

"Okay," said Alex.

Mel walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Dave standing there. "Dave, we were just talking about you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Alex. I need to talk to her. I can't keep living like this," he said. "Is she here?"

"Yeah," said Mel. "Come in."

"Thanks," he said as he walked in. Mel shut the door behind him.

"Follow me," she said as she walked to the living room. "Alex, there's someone here that wants to see you."

"Okay," said Alex as she got up off the floor with Chelsea. She turned around and to her surprise she saw Dave standing there in a New York Giants hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants. "Dave?"

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey!" she said growing a big smile on her face as she made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Let me just take Chelsea from y'all," said Mel as she took Chelsea from Alex's arms freeing up her arm so she could wrap that arm around him fully. "Alex, why don't you two go upstairs and talk?"

"All right," said Alex. "Come on, Baby. Let's go talk."

"Okay," he said taking her hand as she led him up the stairs to the guest bedroom her and Chelsea had been staying in.

Alex walked into the room and shut the door behind them and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working?"

"Alex, I didn't want to leave without making things right with you," he said. "I called and told Vince I had a family emergency and I wouldn't be in Minnesota tonight."

"Was he mad?"

"Yeah but I don't care. Me making things right with you is more important than wrestling some stupid match. My life would be NOTHING if you walked away from me and just left and I didn't do anything about it. I hate living like this."

"Me too," she said. "Look, I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I shouldn't have left."

"I don't blame you, Alex. I was an ass. I will admit it. You do so much for Athena and Keilani and for me to tell you that they're my kids and not yours was so wrong. I'm sorry. You have just as much say as I do. You are their caregiver when I'm not home so you have the right to give your opinion and to discipline them too. I'm sorry. They are as much your girls as they are mine."

"Dave, it's not even that. It's you don't respect me as your wife," she said. "You go out sleeping with sluts on the road, you act like I'm not good enough to punish your kids and that because you work it's just your house."

"Alex, I know I've done some messed up stuff with the whole slut thing. I know that wasn't respecting you. And acting like you don't have a say is disrespectful. I am so sorry. I never meant to treat you like that. I never meant to say what I said about the girls either. You're right. I have a hot headed temper and I don't think before I say something. I really need to work on that. I'm sorry. It's just I get so angry that sometimes I just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind no matter what and I shouldn't do that. I love you. I don't want it to be like this, Alex. I want to be a better husband."

"I know you do, Baby," she said. "I love you but your temper has got to go. I don't like guys with bad tempers. After everything I went through with Tony I hate when guys have a really bad temper. I know that when people get caught up in the heat of the moment they say things they don't mean. I am guilty of that too. When I walked out the door was the perfect example. I was so upset and hurt that I needed to leave. I just had to get away from you."

"I understand that. I would want to get away from me too. I don't know how much more I can say. I'm just really sorry for the entire incident."

"It's okay," she said.

"So you forgive me?" he asked.

"I'd be a fool if I didn't," she said with a smile. "I love you, Dave, and these three days have sucked. They have been three days too many that I haven't been with you. Tonight Chelsea crawled for the first time and the first thing I said was how I needed to tell you. I felt really bad that you missed it."

"Chelsea crawled?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alex. "She crawled."

"I wish I could have seen it," he said.

"Me too," said Alex. "All I wanted was for you to be there to see it. I'm sorry that I left. I really am."

"It's okay, Alex, it made me open my eyes. I saw how close I came to losing you. I don't ever want to lose you," he said.

"You're not going to as long as you keep respecting me and treating me like your wife. It really hurt me when you said what you said about the girls. I know they're not my kids but I treat them like they are. I love those girls. I only want what's best for them. And the fact that you would say that after I went to court with you numerous times for you to get custody and stood behind you the whole time hurt. I stood behind you all those times. I was there with you. I fought with you and you thanked me by telling me they were your kids and not mine and you could discipline them however you wanted. That really hurt. I didn't have to be so gracious and take responsibility for them when we first got married. That was a really big step for me. When we got married I was 23 years old, we were newlyweds but I still stood behind you and fought with you to get the girls. I could have been a bitch and said I didn't want them there but I didn't. I did what I thought was best for the girls. I only wanted what was best for them and I always will no matter how they may feel about me.. I will ALWAYS want the best for them. I don't want to see them go back to their mom if it happens that way next month. I don't want to see Keilani be so resentful and hateful toward me but I understand it. It's hard for her. I wouldn't want a stepmother that was only 10 years older than me. You have to realize she was taken away from her mother that I can tell she loves very much and placed with a dad that's hardly ever home. It's hard. And then you throw starting 9th grade in a new school on top of it she has a whole bunch of changes going on that she can't deal with. Change is hard for anyone but some people take it harder than others. Just because she says she hates me doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting for her. I will continue fighting for her so that she stays in the best place possible for her at the time. I love your girls and for you to say that to me it just hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry, Alex. You have been very gracious and understanding of the situation. I know you love them. I can tell that you love them and you do so much for them. I can understand how what I said hurt you and I am so sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped his arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay," said Alex, "But you have to also understand that this is a marriage, Dave. We're in this together. It's a team effort. We need to work together to make this work. Can we work together?"

"Yes," said Dave, "we can work together."

"All right, Baby," she said. "So you really blew off wrestling to make things right?"

"Yes I did," said Dave. "I would rather things be right with you than me wrestling some match on a show that people hardly watch. My marriage is more important."

"Wow," said Alex, "I never thought I would hear you say that. I always thought your job came first."

"For a while it did but then I realized I made this mistake before. I put my job in front of my wife and got lost in it. That's another reason why Angie and me divorced. We were the couple that was together ALL the time before I got into wrestling. We did everything together. Then when I got involved with wrestling it was like we were drifting apart. I did my best to make things work but my best was never good enough and I see that now. I was too worried about making it to the big time and blowing off my family for what I wanted in life and I shouldn't have done that. Then the whole cheating thing happened. That's why she started saying I was cheating on her not to mention she wasn't giving me any because of her cancer so she just assumed that I went somewhere else to get it but I didn't until she kept accusing me over and over again of cheating. It just got to the point that my role in wrestling and my infidelity tore us apart. I made the mistake once of letting that happen. I'm not going to let it happen again. I always swore that after my divorce with Angie was final I would never fall in love again. I was never going to get married again but everything changed the day I met you. You can even ask Randy and Mark. The first thing I said to them the day I met you was I just met my next wife today. Of course they didn't believe me because of the type of guy I was but I proved them wrong. You are the first woman I have loved since Angie and to tell you the truth.. I never thought there was a woman out there I would love more than her but I was wrong. I Love you more than I ever loved her which is another reason I think I didn't try hard enough to make it work but Alex I am breaking my back for you. I will bend over backwards, sideways whatever to make this work because there is no way in hell I am ever letting you go. I may have cheated on you, I may have gotten Sasha pregnant and I am so sorry. I never meant to do that to you but I'm not going to make some stupid excuse like when I'm around women I can't keep it in my pants. While it may be a self control issue there is no excuse for it and I'm not going to make one up. What I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for hurting you the way I did. I promise I am going to respect you more and be a better husband. I'm going to be a better dad and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make this marriage work."

"Dave," she said, "I don't even know how to respond to that. I don't even know what to say."

"Just tell me that you love me and that everything is going to be okay," he said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Baby and everything is going to be okay."

"I love you too," he said. "So Chelsea really crawled tonight?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "she crawled for the butterfly teething ring."

"Amazing. And the doctors said she would be delayed. If she were delayed she wouldn't be crawling this soon. We have a happy, normal, sweet and healthy baby," he said. "And I have you to thank for that. Thanks for giving me another beautiful daughter."

"You had a part in it too," said Alex. "Who would have thought that one night in Sydney, Australia would be with us for the rest of our lives?"

"I know," said Dave. "Amazing isn't it? It's like an irreplaceable, permanent souvenir."

"Yeah it is.. But I don't think a souvenir can get any better than Chelsea."

"Agreed," he said before he kissed her lips passionately. He moved them over to the bed and gently laid her down. It didn't take long before they were making love.

While they were making love Mel had her hands full downstairs with Chelsea and Alyssa. They were both crying at the same time so Mel put Alyssa in her walker before she took Chelsea upstairs to see what was taking them so long. She didn't even think to knock before she walked into the room. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Dave on top of Alex making love to her. "I'm sorry," she said closing her eyes and covering Chelsea's, "but um.. Um.. Yeah. I'll be downstairs." Her face was a bright shade of red as she walked back downstairs with Chelsea. "Well, Chels, that was awkward. I hope you just learned a very valuable lesson.. ALWAYS knock." Chelsea smiled at her and Mel said, "Do you think your aunt Mel is funny?"

Meanwhile as they finished Alex said, "I think Mel might have wanted something."

"That would be my guess too," he said as he held her close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby. Do you think we should go find out what she wanted?"

"Probably," he said as he kissed the top of her head before they slowly got out of bed. They each began getting dressed and Alex fixed her hair before she made her way downstairs.

They arrived into the living room where Mel was entertaining the babies and her face was still red for walking in on them having sex. "Guys, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," said Dave with a smile.

"So I take it everything is good between you two?"

"I guess you could say that," said Alex with a smile as she looked at Dave.

"Good," said Mel.

"So you wanted something?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Chelsea was fussy. I think she's ready for her bottle and ready for bed."

"Probably," said Alex. "It's getting late but I think we're going to make her a bottle when we get home and then put her to bed."

"So you're going home tonight?"

"Yeah. I want to be with my husband," said Alex.

"Glad to hear it," she said.

"Thank-you for letting me stay here," said Alex.

"It was no problem. That's what friends are for. I'm just glad everything is back to normal with you two."

"Thanks," said Alex as she hugged her friend while Dave picked up Chelsea.

They grabbed all of Alex's things that she had taken down to Mel's house and packed them in the car. Once everything was packed they headed to their home where once they were inside they made Chelsea a bottle, put her to bed and then cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie together and for the first time Dave didn't feel bad about missing a show he was with his wife and he liked that more than anything.

***A/N: So Alex really did miss Dave, Chelsea crawled for the first time and Dave missed it. Alex felt really bad. there she is blaming herself again.. So Dave actually blew off wrestling to make things right with Alex. That was sweet of him. Everything seems good between them. I wonder how long that's going to last. Poor Mel walking in on them having sex. Nothing much more to say except they both love each other so much that it only takes a little bit of time to forgive one another. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	130. Chapter 130

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A few days later Dave was back on the road again because him and Alex had worked out their issues and everything was going great in the Bautista house except for some of Keilani's behavior problems. Alex insisted that Dave go back on the road because she would be fine with Keilani. She just wanted Dave to go back to doing what he loved so Dave took her advice and left that Friday to go to Wisconsin for a house show on Saturday. He arrived late on Friday night in Wisconsin and then woke up at the crack of dawn on Saturday morning with Mark so they could go train. It had been a while since Dave hit the gym. He just wanted to go there and enjoy himself. He wanted to keep himself in shape and lift a few weights. Unfortunately for Dave Mickie just happened to be at the same gym at the same time. He couldn't believe it. She could have came in at any point that day but no she was there when he was. He was doing his best to ignore her like Mark had suggested. Dave was getting tired of fighting with Mickie and he was starting to realize she wasn't worth it anymore. Alex never told him what Mickie had said to her at Survivor Series and she didn't have to. Dave knew what was going on and most likely what was said. Mickie was pretty much letting him know at that point of the day. "So Dave," she said as he was lifting weights, "your wife seems nice. She seems to really love you."

"She does," said Dave. "Now you can leave."

"I told her about you. I told her what kind of man you really were. I told her all about your cheating ways."

"Was it your business to get involved?" asked Dave. He wasn't really getting upset because he knew Alex didn't believe her. Mickie telling Alex anything was pointless because Alex only believed one person and that person was Dave. And if she did believe someone about Dave it wouldn't be Mickie, whom everyone had come to know as Dave's number one enemy backstage. Mickie had become more focused on Dave's career than her own. She would report when Dave arrived at the arena late or if he did something he wasn't supposed to. She was always the one to come out and tell on him. At times Dave felt like he was in kindergarten again when it came to dealing with Mickie. It was like she was out to get him and he didn't understand why. He had never done anything to Mickie so he didn't really understand why she was gunning for him backstage.

"I think she should know," said Mickie.

"And why would you think my wife would believe anything you say? It's not like you're my favorite person backstage."

"Whether she believes me or not is her choice but it was my choice to let her know. How do you think your daughter would feel knowing the kind of father she really has?"

"How about you leave my 5 ½ month old daughter out of it. She has nothing to do with it."

"So that baby you'll have something to do with but you won't bother with the baby you made with Sasha?"

"My daughter is from my wife," said Dave, "Sasha made her choice. She left. And again if you would mind your own business you and me wouldn't have a problem. Your presence alone annoys me."

"And your presence annoys me," said Mickie.

"Then why are you over here harassing me? I came in here said NOTHING to you but you have to come in here starting with me. Why don't you just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

"I am just making a point. You're a cheater and a liar."

"Mickie, you tell me everyday. You don't have to keep telling me. You can call me what you want but that doesn't mean it's going to effect me. I'm done with your games Mickie. All you do is nag, nag and nag. People get tired of it. I know I'm getting tired of it. You are always in someone's business when the only person you should be worrying about is you. I know I cheated on my wife and she knows that too. I know I got another woman pregnant and she knows that too. My wife and me have worked everything out so you don't have to worry about how my wife feels or what's going on in our marriage. If you would have worried about your relationship as much as you worry about mine you might have actually gotten married but you were too focused on what I was doing. What I do isn't your business."

"I broke up with Kenny myself because he cheated on me."

"Yeah.. And you also slept with John too so you cheated on Kenny as well. So that brings me to this, what gives you the right to get on my case for cheating while you've done it yourself."

"How did you know about that?" asked Mickie. She seemed shocked that Dave had known about the one night stand she had with John about a year or so ago.

"Are you forgetting that John is one of my best friends? I have known for a while now but it wasn't my business to get involved. Just like it isn't your business to get involved with what I do."

"I'm making it my business," said Mickie.

"You know, Mickie, with you it's pick, pick, pick.. And one day all that picking you do is going to come back to haunt you. Have you ever heard about karma?"

"I know what karma is," said Mickie.

"So you know karma comes back to haunt you right?" asked Dave as he put the weights down.

"I know," said Mickie.

"So say you pick, pick, pick on a person… and try to make a fool out of them. You know embarrass them like you've embarrassed me.. Yeah.. One day karma is going to turn around and bite you. And you're going to be the one embarrassed. That day could be today. It could be a week from now. It could be in a month or it could be 6 months. It could be two years but just know one day karma is going to come back and bite you.. And then you'll realize what it's like to be made out for a fool." He got up and walked away leaving her by herself so she could think about what he just said. He had to meet one of the divas anyway because she had something he had requested.

After Dave showered up at the gym he headed to the hotel to meet up with Layla. Layla handed Dave a manila folder and he looked at the contents inside and smiled. It was just what he requested and he couldn't wait until he got to the arena to unveil his work. He thanked Layla and put the folder into his gym bag before he headed up to his hotel room to take a quick nap, get something to eat, make a phone call to Alex all before he headed to the arena.

When he arrived at the arena it was the first time he had actually smiled at a Smackdown show. He had made some friends over the last couple weeks because of Mickie getting in his business. People had felt bad for him because she seemed to nag him all the time. He said hello to them as he passed them on this way to the locker room. When he got into the locker room he took the manila folder out of the bag and smiled as he opened it. He flipped through the papers in it and couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He laid his gym bag down and ventured around the backstage area. He took the papers and posted them all over the walls so that everyone could see them. As he was posting one of the many he had already posted Layla came up to him and said, "nice, Dave."

"Thanks," he said with a smile before he continued on posting pictures backstage. He was posting one outside of Undertaker's locker room when Mark came out. "Hey, Mark."

"Dave, what are you doing?" he asked looking at the pictures he was posting.

"Just posting some stuff," he said.

"Are you trying to get fired?"

"I'm not going to get fired. If Randy can pour lotion into a diva's bag and sexually harass a few divas I can do this and not get fired," said Dave as he posted the picture.

"Don't post that shit near my door and this is different than a little lotion in a bag. This is ruining someone's self pride. This is embarrassing someone."

"All right," said Dave as he took the picture down, "to me this is karma."

"You could have used karma a different way than doing this," said Mark.

"And she could have left my wife and daughter out of it. She could have minded her own business."

"That's true too. Do whatever you want but just don't post that outside my door."

"I won't," said Dave as he moved on to the divas locker room. He posted the last 5 pictures outside the door as Michelle and Layla came up to see what he was doing. "Hello, Ladies," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Dave," said Michelle, "how is Alex and how is that baby doing?"

"They're both doing amazingly well," he said.

"That's good. Tell her I said hi."

"I will," he said with a smile.

"By the way, I love the artwork," said Michelle with a smile as she ripped a picture off the wall. "Mind if I go do some taunting of my own? I mean after all I am a home wrecking whore."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "I don't mind it at all."

"Thanks," she said. "This is going to be fun. Stand out here for the fireworks."

"I plan to," he said with a smile as he leaned up against the wall as Michelle and Layla made their way into the divas locker room.

Michelle walked in the door and looked around to find Mickie but she only found Melina. "Hey, where's Mickie?"

"In the shower," said Melina. "Why? You don't even like her."

"Because I have something to show her," she said holding up the picture.

"Whoa," said Melina looking at it. "Is that?"

"Yep," said Michelle.

"Where did you get that?"

"They're posted all over the hallway for everyone to see," she said.

"Oh my God! Who would do something like that?" asked Melina.

"I don't know but I think it's funny," said Michelle. "She gives Piggie James a whole new meaning."

"You're such a bitch," said Melina. "Who did it? I know you know."

"I don't know anything," said Michelle. "They were just hanging around out in the hallway."

"What was in the hallway?" asked Mickie as she walked out of the bathroom in her wrestling attire.

"Hello, Piggie," said Michelle holding back a laugh.

"Michelle," said Mickie.

"If I were you I wouldn't have too much of an attitude. After seeing this, I think you should keep your mouth shut from now on."

"Seeing what?" she asked, "what are you talking about?"

"This," said Michelle handing her the picture.

Mickie looked at the picture and her face turned bright red. "Oh my God! Where did you get this?"

"From the hallway. They're posted everywhere," said Michelle. "I must say you really do look like a pig. You should slim down."

"Shut up, Michelle," she said. "Where did you get this?" she asked holding up the naked picture of herself.

"I told you. They were hanging up in the hallway. There were about 5 outside the door. Well, 4 now but there were 5."

"Who would do this?" she asked rushing to the door. She had an idea but she felt that person couldn't do something like that. She stormed outside the door and looked at the pictures hanging there. She was so worried about taking them down she didn't notice Dave standing there.

Dave decided to make it known when she pulled the last one down and said, "Karma's a bitch." He flashed her a smile as he watched her face get red.

"I should have known it was you. You little asshole. Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," he said, "you deserved it. You're always trying to embarrass me and make me look like a fool.. Maybe it was your turn."

"But to post nude pictures of me? What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm not a monster. I'm just a man that wants to be left alone."

"How did you get these pictures? Are you a creeper?"

"I have my ways," said Dave, "what's the matter Mickie? You don't like it when you're the one being taunted? I must say," said Dave, "you don't look too bad. Maybe I should have added you to my list."

"You would NEVER be able to add me to your list! You're such an asshole," she said walking away, "I'm going to talk to Vince."

"No, Mickie, I'll take them down. Don't do that," he said following after her.

"NO. I'm going to. Leave me alone," said Mickie as she walked through the hallway. People had already seen the pictures and many let out a little laugh as she walked passed. She got a few whistles and a couple of the guys told her she had a nice body. It was all making her more upset as she ripped the pictures down on her way to Vince's office with Dave following on her heels. She reached Vince's office and didn't bother knocking. She walked right in and threw the pictures on his desk. "LOOK WHAT THAT ASSHOLE DID NOW!"

"Mickie, what the hell is going on?" asked Vince. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Vince, Dave Bautista posted naked pictures of me all over the hallway," she said.

"He did what?" asked Vince.

"Posted naked pictures of me for everyone to see," she said.

"Dave! What the hell is the matter with you? That's sexual harassment."

"And it's not harassment when she's constantly bugging me about Sasha or when I cheated on Alex? It's not harassment when she's telling everyone backstage my business and embarrassing me?"

"SIT DOWN! BOTH OF YOU! I AM TIRED OF THIS!" Dave and Mickie both took a seat as Vince grabbed the naked pictures off his desk. "GET THIS SHIT OFF MY DESK!" He gave them back to Mickie and she tore them up. "I don't know what is going on with you two but you need to knock it off."

"Vince, if I may," said Dave.

"Go ahead," he said.

"She has been bothering me for months. She's been on my case about cheating on Alex and what happened with Sasha. None of that was her business. She then told EVERYONE backstage that I got Sasha pregnant and that I didn't want to be in the baby's life. The fact is, Sasha didn't' want me there. That was between my wife, Sasha and me. She had no right to intervene and then she had the nerve to talk to my wife at Survivor Series to tell her I'm a cheater and other stuff. I've asked her to leave me alone numerous times and she continues to harass me. I'm tired of it, Vince. I don't want to deal with it anymore. I am tired of her embarrassing me so I gave her a taste of her own medicine."

"So you posted naked pictures of me for everyone to see?"

"Yes because that was personal.. You attacked me personally too."

"Vince, you can't be on his side here," said Mickie, "he posted naked pictures of me."

"I didn't say I was on anyone's side but here's my take on the situation. Mickie, what Dave does is none of your business. His personal life isn't your business. You had no right to run around and tell his business. I've heard about you constantly bugging Dave and trying to bring him down. If he says leave him alone, leave him alone. If you would have none of this would be happening right now. And Dave, you shouldn't have posted naked pictures of her because you wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. That's just unacceptable."

"Vince, in all fairness I can't work with her," said Dave. "Either she needs to go to RAW or I do. I don't know but we can not work together. It's too much tension and drama. If we're not separated I'm going to leave the company because this harassment isn't worth it."

"All right, Dave, calm down. I don't need you walking away from your job. I will see what I can do. In the mean time you two are NOT allowed to talk to each other. Mickie, that means leave Dave alone and stay out of his business. And Dave that means no posting naked pictures of her. If you two stay away from one another then maybe that will help."

"No problem," said Dave. "I have no problem not talking to her or being around her. It's her that's constantly bugging me and coming up to me starting arguments."

"I.." she started to say.

"Mickie, I don't want to hear it. I have heard about it. Leave Dave alone. If you bug him again you're going to be fired."

"So you're not going to do anything about the naked pictures?"

"No because it's not going to solve anything. Dave has learned his lesson. All you need to do is STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!"

"All right," she said, "I get it."

"But I am going to send both of you home. Dave you're suspended for 4 days for the naked pictures. I will see you on Wednesday for our trip to Iraq for tribute to the troops. And Mickie, I'm giving you the next 4 days off because I think you need to calm down and think about why you shouldn't harass people."

"Okay," said Mickie.

"All right," said Dave.

"And when you two come back I want you to stay as far away from one another as much as possible. Do not even look at each other and don't talk to one another. Dave from this point Mickie doesn't exist to you and Mickie Dave doesn't exist to you. I will figure out which one is going to get moved to RAW because I think it would be better if you were on different shows."

"Thank-you!" said Dave. "That's music to my ears."

"No problem," said Vince. "You two may go now."

Dave and Mickie got up and left Vince's office. Dave was kind of upset that he was suspended but he realized he deserved it because he was wrong for posting naked pictures of Mickie even if she deserved it. He walked to his locker room and grabbed his things. He went back to his hotel for the night and the next morning he was on the first flight he could get back to Tampa.

When he arrived in Tampa that day he took a cab home from the airport to surprise Alex. He got to the house and walked in. He walked into the living room to see Athena and Alex decorating the Christmas tree while Chelsea watched from her swing. Athena had seen Dave walk in but he told her not to say anything so he could surprise Alex. He walked over to Alex and put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who!"

"Dave?" she asked with a smile on his face.

"You're right," he said removing his hands from her eyes. "I'm home until Tuesday night."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I got suspended for a couple days."

"What did you do?" she asked giving him a look.

"I may have posted naked pictures of Mickie backstage."

"Dave, that's horrible," said Alex.

"I know," he said, "but she had it coming. She's been taunting me and harassing me for a while now. I had to do something to get her to stop."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know. I'll know when I go back. I'm sure it did though."

"I guess that's good," said Alex, "but it's still horrible that you did that."

"I know," he said, "and Vince suspended me for that. He's looking into moving one of us to RAW. I'm hoping it's me."

"I hope it's you too," said Alex.

"So enough about WWE and that type of stuff.. What are you up to?"

"We're decorating the tree for Christmas, Dad," said Athena with a smile.

"I see," said Dave. "It looks great so far. Mind if I help?"

"Not at all," said Alex with a smile. "It would be great if you helped."

"Thanks," he said getting out some ornaments to hang on the tree. "Where's Keilani?"

"She didn't want to help," said Alex, "so she's sitting in her room."

"Oh," said Dave. "That's her loss. I've decided from now on I'm not going to baby her or coax her into doing something."

"Me either," said Alex. "If I make her do something she doesn't want to do then I'm just going to get attitude."

"Exactly," said Dave. "So how are my girls?"

"Good, Dad," said Athena. "We did some Christmas shopping today for you."

"What'd you get me?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," said Athena. "You have to wait until Christmas."

"Oh. Man," he said with a smile. "I guess I should get onto my Christmas shopping for you, Alex. What do you want for Christmas? I have no idea what to get you."

"Dave, all I want for Christmas is you. I don't want anything else but you."

"There has to be something," he said.

"I told you. You."

"Alex, you know I'm going to get you something anyway," he said, "so you mines well just tell me what you want."

"I really don't know," said Alex. "Surprise me."

"All right," he said, "but don't get upset if I don't get you something you like."

"Dave, as long as it comes from you I'll like it."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "And did you do any shopping for Chelsea?"

"I got her some clothes but nothing else," said Alex.

"At least you got her something," said Dave, "just don't' over do it because I don't want her to get too overwhelmed."

"I won't," said Alex. "Just a few little things."

"Okay, good," he said walking over to Chelsea. "Tell her, Chels. Say, I'm only little Mommy. I don't need a whole bunch of things for Christmas! Just a little will do." Chelsea gave her dad a big smile and he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Princess. Daddy missed you."

Alex smiled as they continued to decorate the Christmas tree together as they listened to Christmas music. Alex loved the feeling in the room except she wished Keilani could be there so they were doing it as a family but there was no making Keilani do anything. When they finished decorating the tree Dave put the angel on top of the tree. "It looks beautiful," said Alex.

"Yes it does," said Dave as he picked Chelsea up out of the swing so she could see it. "Do you like that, Chels? Look how pretty." Chelsea looked at the tree and Dave said, "you are going to have the best first Christmas ever."

"I want to make it special for her," said Alex.

"It will be," he said as they continued to look at the tree. When they were finished Athena, Alex and Dave sat down and played a game of Monopoly and watched a Christmas movie together after that. It was a pretty good day and Alex was very happy that Dave was home to help with the tree. She felt bad knowing that he wouldn't be but he pulled through and made it home even though he was suspended. She could definitely forgive him for that because it brought him home to be with her which she was so happy and excited about.

***A/N: Dave and Mickie definitely need to be on different shows. THey are like oil and water. Dave shouldn't have did what he did but Mickie did deserve to be embarrassed. She's always harassing him but at least getting suspended gave DAve the chance to go home and help decorate the tree with his family. = ) So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	131. Chapter 131

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

That following weekend Dave was in Iraq doing tribute to the troops for WWE. It was one of his favorite trips of the year. He always enjoyed going over there to see the troops and performing for them. His favorite part was going to visit the injured troop members and visiting with the soldiers. He enjoyed getting to know them and hearing their stories. He called them the superstars and not himself. He was listening to a story from one of the soldiers about his wife, kids and what interested Dave the most was his wife had given birth to a baby recently and he had missed it. Dave felt bad because he got upset about missing some of Chelsea's stuff and some of the girls' activities but here he was talking to a man that hadn't seen his wife in months or his children. A man that had missed the birth of his child and had yet been able to meet the baby and he wasn't sure if he ever was.

"So, how long have you been over here, Jeff?" asked Dave.

"I've been over here for about 6 months now," he answered.

"Wow. That's a long time to be away from your family," he said.

"I know but I'm defending our country. I'm upset about some of the stuff that I missed but I am doing what's best for our country and my kids understand that," he said.

"How many kids do you have?" asked Dave.

"I have a 5 year old daughter named Gracie and a 7 year old son named Jackson. And my wife just had a baby girl 2 weeks ago. She named her Ella. I haven't gotten to meet her yet but my wife has sent pictures. She is beautiful."

"I bet," said Dave.

"Here is a picture of all 3 of my kids," he said showing Dave a picture of his daughter, son and newborn baby.

"You have a beautiful family," said Dave as he looked at the picture.

"What about you? Are you married? Have kids or what?"

"I am married. My wife and me have been married for almost 18 months. Christmas Eve it will be 18 months. We have a beautiful daughter together that is going to be 6 months old in 5 days her name is Chelsea and I have two daughters from a previous marriage. A 14 year old and a 13 year old," he said.

"Wow that's a big gap between your oldest and your youngest."

"I know," said Dave. "It was like starting all over again."

"I bet," said Jeff.

"Do you ever get worried about being over here?" asked Dave.

"From time to time but I just keep praying to God that he will get me through this tour safely and I'll be able to go home when I'm done to see my kids and be with them. I hold out hope to hold my newborn daughter even if she's a year old by the time I get back.. Or almost two the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is hold her. That's what I hold onto and that keeps me going and gives me hope. Although I have come to accept there is a chance I may not make it back home. And if I never get to meet my daughter or see my kids' faces again they'll know I died a hero."

"It's got to be hard on your kids," said Dave.

"It is but Jackson is starting to understand but my wife said Gracie is always asking when I'm coming home. She doesn't quite get it yet. It's a sacrifice I was willing to make for our country."

"And not many people understand that," said Dave.

"Tell me about it. I think most people take days off and holidays for granted. They even take sleep for granted. When we're out here we don't' get a holiday and we don't get days off. We're lucky if we get a little bit of sleep. It's a 24 hours a day 7 days a week job. We don't get days off.. We're always fighting for our country to keep you guys safe."

"And we appreciate that so much," said Dave with a smile, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Jeff with a smile.

"How long have you been in the military?" asked Dave.

"I signed up when I was 18 and I'm 27 now. It's been almost 9 years. I love it though. Even though there is a big sacrifice I love it. There are times I wish I could be with my kids watching my daughter's dance recitals and going to my son's football games. I wish I could be there holding my wife at night but I know the sacrifice and I'm willing to pay the price to do what I have to do to keep our country safe."

"I just want you to know you are a hero," said Dave. "I think what you do is amazing."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile.

"No. Thank-you for defending our country and keeping us safe."

"Just doing my job," he said. He was so humble and Dave loved that about him. It brought tears to his eyes knowing that he was sacrificing what he was so that our country could continue to be free. Dave thought he was an amazing guy. Everything Jeff said got Dave thinking about his current life and how he was living. He had the opportunity to see his kids and wife but he chose not to. He was starting to feel selfish and he promised himself he would be better at seeing his kids and spending time with his wife. He was one of the people that took everything for granted. Jeff had talked so much sense into his head that day and it was sense that he was going to carry with him forever. That was another reason he loved being in Iraq because he learned some of life's best lessons from the soldiers. He knew they would love the chance to see their families and be with them but they didn't get that chance until they were done with their tour in the middle east. He was very grateful for all of the soldiers and the sacrifices they were making. He supported them all the way. He was enjoying his time in Iraq and getting stories to take back home with him to share with Alex and the girls but he really did miss his family.

Later that night Dave was hanging out with Randy and Mark in their room. "So what do you guys think?" he asked.

"I love doing this tour," said Randy.

"Me too," said Dave, "It's so amazing."

"Yeah it is," said Mark, "my nephew used to be in the military but he has been discharged."

"I used to be in the military too," said Randy, "but that didn't end so well."

"We heard all about it," said Dave.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm actually embarrassed and ashamed of myself for doing that. I was stupid."

"It was a stupid move," said Mark, "but we all make stupid moves. Don't we Dave?"

"Yeah," he said.

"So I just want to know and can you verify this for me," said Randy.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Did you really post naked pictures of Mickie all over backstage?"

"Yeah," said Dave with a smile. "How did you know?"

"Word gets around," said Randy, "besides Melina told Kelly and Kelly told some of the other divas and then it just got around. What was her face like?" asked Randy.

"She was pissed," said Dave. "She was beyond pissed."

"I heard she wanted you to get fired for that."

"Yeah but Vince just gave me 4 days suspension. Mickie had it coming. She wouldn't leave me alone so I gave her a little bit of karma."

"It was harsh," said Mark, "but I can understand where you're coming from."

"She's still giving you a hard time?" asked Randy.

"Oh yeah," said Dave, "a really hard time. It's so bad Vince has to move one of us to RAW so we're not on the same show."

"I hope it's you because for some reason I don't think Mickie is very popular in the RAW locker room."

"I hope it's me too but we will see," said Dave, "I would love to go back to RAW. Then I would be home Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday."

"Yeah but you're the champion.. If you go to RAW you're going to lose the belt."

"That's okay too," said Dave, "because then I won't have to do so many appearances or signings. I get more time at home. My place is at home right now."

"Your oldest still giving problems?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "I don't even know what to do with her anymore."

"What's going on with her?" asked Mark.

"Skipping school, hanging out with boys. My wife and me went to get pictures taken we come back and she is having sex with a boy in her bedroom."

"How old is she?" asked Mark.

"14 years old," said Dave. "But she thinks she's 18."

"Oh… Hell No," said Mark, "I wouldn't even put up with that. She would get an ass whooping of a lifetime."

"Doesn't work and neither does grounding. Her school psychologist said she's having problems dealing with change.. I'm sorry it's been a year. There's no change going on," said Dave, "just an excuse to let her do whatever she wants to do."

"Exactly," said Randy. "You're giving me all these horror stories and my wife is having a baby in July."

"It's really not that bad," said Dave, "Keilani is just her mother's daughter. That's all there is to it."

"So my kid could be my son or daughter," said Randy.

"Have you two ever heard the expression about one day having a kid that will be like you?" asked Mark.

"Yeah," said Dave. "I haven't gotten there yet. I'm pretty sure Chels is going to take after her mother. She's already high maintenance."

"Alex is pretty high maintenance," said Randy, "but at least she's sweet."

"Nagging but sweet," said Dave.

"A wife's job is to nag," said Mark, "and you should be lucky Alex isn't cutting off your manhood for cheating on her and getting Sasha pregnant. How did you manage that anyway?"

"Manage what?" asked Dave, "to get Sasha pregnant."

"I know how you got her pregnant, Moron, how did you manage to get Alex to forgive you so quickly?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "She loves me."

"I want to know the story of Sasha," said Randy.

"We just met because she was Stephanie's assistant. I thought she was hot but I never planned on having an affair with her. I regret it everyday. We met in a club one night and things got hot and heavy. We ended up sleeping together from that night on. It was a stupid move on my part and I should have never let it happen but she's gone and she's out of my life for good."

"What about the baby?" asked Randy.

"She doesn't want me in the baby's life and I don't want to be in the baby's life. It's better this way."

"All right," said Randy. "I thought your motto was, 'I don't bust and run.'"

"I'm not the one that ran am I?" asked Dave.

"I guess you have a point," said Randy. "I am just glad there aren't any little Orton's out there.. Well any that I know about because I would definitely own up to my responsibility."

"Normally I would too but it is what it is," said Dave.

"So what are you and Alex doing for Christmas?" asked Randy.

"Well, we're having Christmas at our house and her mom and dad are coming. And I have some family coming too."

"That sounds like fun," said Randy. "Sam's parents and my parents are coming over. We're announcing the pregnancy."

"Cool but anytime my mother-in-law is involved there is no fun. She may try to make Alex and me sleep in different rooms."

"She doesn't still make you sleep in different rooms does she?"

"Oh yeah she does. Married or not.. But every time we end up sleeping together and I have to admit the sex is better when we know we're not supposed to be doing it. I guess that's the only good thing about my mother-in-law forbidding us from sleeping together."

"I don't know why she doesn't like you," said Randy, "she loves me. I bet if I was married to Alex she would let us sleep in the same room."

"Probably because she doesn't know the real you," said Dave with a laugh.

"You mean the old me," said Randy. "I'm not like that anymore."

"It's a good thing," said Dave. "My mother-in-law is just a bitch."

"That's a harsh thing to say," said Mark.

"You have no idea but I promise you if you ever met Sylvia Brooks you would agree."

"I don't think she's that bad," said Randy. "She's just gunning for Dave to get out of the picture."

"Because I'm worse than the guy Alex used to be with… he beat the shit out of her but I'm a bad guy."

"You cheated on her several times which is just as bad," said Randy.

"But her mom hated me since day 1."

"Didn't she meet you the day after you and Alex had sex for the first time?" asked Randy.

"Um yeah," said Dave, "but it's not like she saw us doing anything. No one invited her over."

"She's overprotective of Alex," said Randy.

"Trust me I know but I don't know if she likes Alex that much or should I say Alexandra. She won't call her Alex, which I think is stupid. Alex is high maintenance and spoiled but that didn't come from Sylvia. It had to have come from her father. She's definitely a daddy's girl. I don't mind him coming.. It's just Sylvia."

"Better get used to her," said Mark, "you're stuck with her."

"I know," said Dave, "I knew that the day I decided I wanted to marry Alex. As long as I'm married to the woman I love I don't care what else she brings with her. I can put up with her mom as long as I get to be married to Alexandra," he said. "I love her so much and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her."

"You must love her since you vowed never to get married again or love another woman," said Mark.

"There's just something about her that I love and she's so irresistible. I will love her till the day I die."

"Aw, listen to Mr. Romance over there," said Randy taunting Dave.

"Shut up," said Dave. "I need to do something romantic for her.. I need to get her something special for Christmas."

"Jewelry always works," said Mark.

"I'm tired of jewelry. I've gotten her so much jewelry it's ridiculous. She has more diamonds than any woman I know and I got her pearls. What should I get her?"

"A new house," said Randy.

"No new houses."

"Get her a dog. Women like dogs," said Mark.

"No," said Dave. "Not with the baby plus I'm allergic. So no dogs."

"Hmm," said Randy. "Go with jewelry. Stick with what you know."

"Thanks," said Dave. "You guys are a great help."

"Okay.. How about this… make her a mixed CD of the songs you both like and your song," said Mark.

"Do I look like a 16 year old boy?" asked Dave.

"No," said Mark, "it was just a suggestion. I agree with Randy get her jewelry."

"I'm tired of doing jewelry," said Dave.

"Take her on a trip," said Randy.

"That's a good idea. I like that," said Dave. "And I know just the place."

"But make sure you can get the time off," said Mark.

"It would only be a 2-3 day trip but lots of fun," said Dave. "I think I can handle that. Thanks for the suggestion, Randy," he said.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise. I don't' want to tell anyone about it. Just Alex."

"Okay," he said. "I hope it's Hawaii. You know she's always wanted to go there."

"I know but it's not Hawaii. It's just a couple days. I am torn between two places though."

"I suggest somewhere she is going to like and somewhere she hasn't been before," said Mark.

"I know," said Dave. "I know the perfect place. Alex will love it."

"Good," said Mark.

"It's better than getting her jewelry again but then again I don't' know what she got me. What if her present is better than mine?"

"I don't know," said Randy. "Stop worrying about it and plan this trip. I really want to know where you're going. Or plan to go."

"I'll just say what I have in mind.. Aspen, Colorado," he said.

"Nice," said Randy, "Alex likes that kind of shit."

"I know. And she's always talking about Aspen or going to Aspen so that's what I'm going to give her for Christmas."

"See? I knew you had it in you," said Randy.

"And it's going to be the most romantic trip ever. We need some romance in our lives. We hardly ever get it anymore."

"I bet," said Randy. "Make the trip special."

"I plan to," said Dave. "I plan to."

***A/N: So Dave got a life lesson from a soldier. When I started this chapter this wasn't the way I was going to take it but I like it better this way.. You could really tell Dave enjoyed his time in Iraq except he shouldn't speak so negatively of his mother-in-law even if she's overbearing. Christmas should be fun with them.. lol. Dave can be a little disrespectful of Alex at times but he loves her a lot. He made sure that was known and he regrets his relationship with Sasha. And he wants to take Alex on a trip. She should enjoy that. A ski trip to Aspen, Colorado and he promises to make it romantic.. what does he have up his sleeve? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	132. Chapter 132

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

The following Monday after Alex sent the girls to school and Donna had left for work she was giving Chelsea her breakfast of banana cereal. Chelsea was sitting in the high chair as Alex was mixing the formula and cereal together. She walked over to Chelsea and removed her pacifier from her mouth and gave her a spoonful of cereal. "Yum!" she said as Chelsea gave a smile and opened her mouth for more. "Baby, Yum yum," said Alex making Chelsea smile more as she gave her some more cereal. She continued to feed her until the bowl was empty so she went to make her a bottle.

While she was getting Chelsea her bottle Chelsea was screaming at the top of her lungs to eat. Alex had her back turned to the kitchen door and didn't see Dave walk into the kitchen or hear him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "you're not even going to say hello?" Alex jumped and elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch," he said holding his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," said Alex. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay," said Dave. "I probably shouldn't have scared you like that."

"Yeah.. You did scare the hell out of me," said Alex.

"I'm sorry, Babe."

"It's okay," said Alex as she shook Chelsea's bottle.

"I guess it's feeding time," said Dave.

"Pretty much," said Alex as she walked over and gave Chelsea her bottle.

'She can feed herself now?" asked Dave.

"Yep. I was feeding her the other day and she took the bottle from me and held it to feed herself. I was shocked. "

"Way to go, Chelsea!" he said kissing her forehead. "And I missed you, Babe," he said wrapping his arms around Alex's waist.

"I missed you too, Baby," she said with a smile before they shared a passionate kiss. "So how was Tribute to the Troops?" she asked as she started cleaning up the mess she made from Chelsea's breakfast.

"It was amazing, Alex. I wish you could have been there. I love going over there. That is one of the best trips we do and I look forward to it every year. I met a guy named Jeff. He was pretty cool. His wife just had a baby two weeks ago and he missed the birth because of being over there. Very inspirational."

"He sounds like a great guy," said Alex with a smile.

"He was. We spent hours talking to each other. His story was so inspirational and heart wrenching. They sacrifice everything to defend our country. He is a hero."

"Yeah he is," said Alex. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did," he said. "So how were things here?"

"Same thing as always. Keilani's attitude, skipping school and not coming home until she feels like it."

"Damn it," said Dave. "I knew I should have been here."

"Dave, whether you're here or not she's going to do what she wants to do."

"I know but I feel better being here that way you don't have to put up with her shit."

"Your mom did a pretty good job at handling but it didn't stop her from carrying on and acting up."

"I see," said Dave. "She is a mixture of her mom and me. This isn't good."

"No it isn't," said Alex. "We're going to get fined if she keeps skipping school and I'm not paying a fine."

"Neither am I. It will come out of her allowance," said Dave. "And Athena, how has she been?"

"She's been an angel. She's been helping me out around the house and helping me with Chelsea. She hasn't given me any problems."

"At least one of them knows how to behave," said Dave. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I was going to take Chelsea to see Santa Claus so I could get pictures of her for her first Christmas."

"Cool," said Dave. "And then after that do you want to have a nice romantic afternoon just the two of us until the girls come home?"

"I guess. That sounds fun," said Alex. "What have you done with my husband?"

"What?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist, "why do you say that?"

"Because usually when you come home you just want to relax, watch TV, eat and have sex.. You never really want to be romantic," said Alex.

"I make sex romantic," said Dave.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really," he said.

"Not really. You pretty much just want to get down to business and it's never really romantic. It's just let's do it."

"All right," he said. "What do you want me to do to make it romantic? Candles, rose petals, music what? I don't' know what you want me to do."

"Just be romantic about it," said Alex, "don't be rough and act like an animal.. Just make it romantic."

"I'll see what I can do," said Dave.

"I don't know, Dave, I just feel like ever since we had the baby romance has got out the window for us."

"All right, Babe, I'll be more romantic. I promise."

"That's all I ask," said Alex with a smile. "So are you going to see Santa Claus with us today?"

"Well, I was just going to sit around watching TV but I guess I'll go," he said with a smile.

"Don't be an ass," said Alex with a smile.

"I wasn't trying to be," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they quickly kissed each other's lips.

Later that morning Alex got Chelsea dressed in a red sweater and black pants. She wanted to put her in her Christmas dress but she didn't want to risk Chelsea spitting up on it or it getting ruined before Christmas. Alex was dressed similar and wore a red long sleeved snug fitting shirt with blue jeans with holes on the knees while she made Dave wear a red polo and jeans. Dave packed Chelsea's diaper bag and then they headed to the mall to take Chelsea to see Santa Claus for the first time. As they waited in line for their turn Dave said, "What if she's scared of him?"

"Dave, if she's not scared of The Big Show or Khali and even Mark. I think she's good with Santa Claus," said Alex.

"I know but this guy has a beard that could be scary for her," said Dave.

"I think she'll be fine," said Alex. "Won't you, Princess? Tell Daddy you're fine."

"All right, Princess," he said tickling her causing her to giggle. "God, I have missed that giggle and that smile."

"I bet you did," said Alex. "I love hearing her giggle."

"Me too. She seems to be happier."

"She is unless she's hungry and she's been sleeping better too."

"I like the sound of that," he said giving Alex a wink.

"I bet you do," said Alex with a smile.

When it was their turn to see Santa Claus Alex told them they wanted to get a picture done as a family. They walked over to Santa Claus and they sat Chelsea on his lap. She couldn't stop looking at him which made it hard to get the family picture done. The lady taking the picture managed to get Chelsea's attention and made her smile. The lady snapped a picture of Dave standing on the left of Santa Claus, Alex on the right and Chelsea on his lap. It was a beautiful picture. It had turned out pretty good. Chelsea was doing good until Santa Claus said, "Ho. Ho. Ho. What would you like for Christmas?" and that's when Chelsea's little lip started to quiver and she began to scream. Even her pacifier wouldn't calm her down. She was not a fan of Santa Claus. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," said Santa. He handed her to Alex to comfort her and said, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex with a smile. "Maybe next year."

"Maybe," he said as he gave Alex a candy cane.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"And would you like one too Grandpa?" he asked Dave.

"Um.. He's not grandpa," said Alex, "That's her dad."

"Oh. I am sorry," he said. "I just thought."

"No," said Alex. "He's Daddy."

"Well, Dad, would you like one too?"

"No thank-you," said Dave. He was a little offended that Santa thought he was Chelsea's grandfather. That was the first time it had happened to him and he wasn't feeling very good about it. He just walked away and waited for Alex to join him. Alex put Chelsea back in the stroller and Dave started to push it through the mall. "Do I really look like a grandpa?"

"Well," said Alex, "do you want me to be honest or do you want me to lie?"

"Alex," said Dave. "Don't make jokes."

"Okay," she said, "You don't look like a grandpa although you're almost as old as her grandpa is."

"But do I look like a grandpa?"

"No, Dave, you don't look like a grandpa. You're still as hot as ever and you don't look like a grandpa."

"Okay," he said as he pushed the stroller. "Anywhere you want to go while we're here. I'm buying."

"Are you telling me you are going to let me go on a shopping spree?"

"Maybe," said Dave with a smile. "Or you could go to Victoria Secret for me."

"Ah. I see how it is.. You want me to get something you'll like. I got it now," said Alex.

"You want more romance.. It can't be romantic if you're wearing sweatpants and t-shirts. I need more skin.."

"Yeah well, when you're dealing with a 6 month old baby all day you don't really care what you look like because your bound to get something on you at some point during the day. I do what's comfortable."

"More skin, Alexandra," he said with a smile.

"Don't call me Alexandra. You know how much I hate that," she said.

"Okay, Alex," he said. "So will you go to Victoria Secret?"

"Fine," said Alex. "Let's go"

"Thank-you," he said with a smile.

"But you don't have to act like such a sex addict about it," she said walking ahead of him.

As they were about to walk into the store and Dave caught up with her he said, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to."

"Okay," said Alex as they walked into the store. They didn't get too far before Alex's cell phone. She answered it right away when she saw it was Keilani's school. She talked for a little bit and when she hung up the phone she said, "we have to go."

"What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Keilani was trying to skip her class. She got caught trying to leave campus by the truant officer. They're holding her in the principal's office."

"Great," said Dave as they left the store and headed to the parking lot so they could get to her school. Alex could tell Dave was about to lose it at any moment as he drove them to the school. She took his free hand to calm him down but it didn't really work because she could still see it in his face. She didn't blame him because it was stuff like this that could get the girls taken away and sent back to Glenda and neither of them wanted that to happen.

When they arrived at the school Dave pulled into a parking space got out of the car and slammed the door while Alex carefully got out of the car and took Chelsea out of her car seat before they walked into the school. Dave walked into the school a couple feet in front of her rushing to the office. As soon as they secretary knew who they were they sent Dave and Alex into the principal's office. Dave stormed into the room and the principal said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bautista."

"Hello," said Alex. She was a little calmer than Dave so she responded. "What's going on?"

"You two can have a seat," said the principal. They both took a seat across from the principal while Keilani and the truant officer sat off to the side. "Well, it seems that Keilani was trying to blow off her 5th period lunch. She was about to leave campus when Mr. Smith caught her and brought her to me. It seems Keilani has been having a problem with attendance lately."

"I send her to school and she gets on the bus but what happens between the bus and school I have no idea."

"She is coming to school she just never enters the building," said Mr. Smith the truant officer. "She's been getting picked up by a vehicle."

"Oh really?" asked Dave looking at Keilani. "Where was your friend today?"

"He was picking me up during 5th period," she answered honestly but with lots of attitude.

"It's a he?" asked Dave. "Why does a guy need to pick you up and what are you doing all day?"

"Nothing, Dad. We're just hanging out."

"I was a boy one time too. I know what just hanging out means and I'm telling you now I am done with this. I'm tired of this skipping school business and skipping class. I don't ask for much from you but that you go to school but you can't even do that. Do you need to be escorted to school, escorted to your homeroom and escorted throughout the day to make sure you're here?"

"No," she said.

"That's what's going to happen if you don't start coming to school and actually staying at school. I'm not playing, Keilani, I'm not putting up with it."

"Okay, Dad," she said with an attitude.

"The last thing you want to do right now little girl is give me an attitude. I am beyond upset right now. You'll be lucky if you see the light of day after this. When you're getting picked up by the school's truant officer do you know what can happen?"

"No," said Keilani. She acted as if she didn't care.

"Well, Keilani," said Mr. Smith, "we can fine your parents for truancy and I'm sure your parents don't want to pay a fine because you can't stay in school. Also if it happens too often like it has been you could be put in juvenile detention as well and not to mention Child protection services could get involved. We take truancy very seriously here. What could be more important than coming to school to get an education?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Do you want your parents to get fined? Do you want to go to juvenile detention?"

"No," she said with more attitude than before.

"Why are you getting smart with me?" asked Mr. Smith. "I'm trying to look out for you. Do you think I want to see your parents get fined or you end up in juvenile detention?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Getting an education is the most important thing in your life right now. You're how old 14 years old?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Is this how you want to start your life?" asked Mr. Smith.

"No," she said. "I don't."

"Well, then get to class. Do what you have to do. It's not that hard."

"It really isn't," said Alex.

"Shut up," said Keilani. "This has NOTHING to do with you. Stay out of it."

"Keilani, you better knock it off," said Dave.

"Is truancy going to continue to be a problem?" asked the principal.

"No," said Dave, "it's not. She will be here even if she has to be escorted here. She will be here EVERYDAY!"

"All right. We can have her check in with Mr. Smith everyday and if she's not here we can send him out to find her and she will end up in juvenile detention. He can even randomly check up on her in classes. She would never which class he will show up in which means she would take a big risk to skip."

"I like that idea," said Dave. "Let's do it."

"All right," said the principal. "She will have to check in with him by 8:00 at the start of the school day, he will randomly check up on her in her classes and she has to check in with him at the end of the day."

"Sounds like a plan," said Dave.

"Keilani, do you understand what is going to happen?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Yes," she said.

"All right. Just make sure you check in," he said.

"I will," she said. "Are we done here?"

"Not exactly," said the principal. "Since you decided to skip class today I have no other choice but to give you 3 days of in-school suspension."

"Oh my god," said Keilani, "not that."

"And 3 consecutive detentions."

"Oh MY GOD. This is not fair!"

"Keilani, you brought it on yourself," said Dave, "it is fair."

"Dad. It's not fair."

"It's fair. Deal with it. And that's just the school's punishment. Wait until we get home."

"Ugh," she said.

They continued talking to the principal and he sent Keilani home for the rest of the day. When Dave got in the door he sent Keilani up to her room right away while Alex put Chelsea down for a nap and then did dishes. She didn't want to get involved because Keilani clearly didn't want her involved. Dave stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him. "I am telling you right now, Keilani, I am not putting up with this behavior anymore. I don't know what you're doing with this guy but you're going on birth control. You're not making me a grandfather at 41. This skipping school is going to stop. I'm not putting up with it. It is YOUR job to go to school. I don't ask for much from you but you can't do one simple thing for me and go to school. Do you want to be like me? I skipped school and I dropped out my senior year. God forbid I get injured and not have anything to fall back on. I'm not going to put up with it. I expect better from you. All of a sudden you've started to think you can do whatever you want around here. You don't run the show, Keilani, I run the show and you're going to follow the rules. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," she said. "I'm going to follow the rules."

"And you're grounded for a month for your behavior. I'm just tired of it Keilani and you're going to learn your lesson one way or another. I'm taking your cell phone away, your phone privileges, no friends NOTHING. You got to school, you come home from school and go straight to your room. Get used to this room because it is going to be your new best friend for the next month. And I might just take the door off the hinges to take away your privacy."

"What? That's not fair."

"Privacy is a privilege in this house. It is earned. IF you want it back you need to get my trust because I don't trust you. That's just the way it's going to be," said Dave. "Now cell phone please."

"Here," she said giving him her phone.

"Thank-you," he said. "I don't want to have to do this but if it gets you to learn your lesson then that's what I have to do."

"I know," said Keilani rolling her eyes.

"And later you will apologize to Alex for being disrespectful for to her. Whether you like her or not. She is an adult. She is my wife and she is your step mother. You will respect her. She treats you with respect and you will do the same. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," she said.

"All right," he said getting ready to leave. "Remember one month," he said before he walked out the door.

As soon as Keilani knew her dad was out of sight and downstairs she said, "f**k this shit. I'm out." She opened her window and climbed out of it. She got down in the backyard and ran out of it without Alex or Dave seeing her.

***A/N: Alex has asked for some romance from Dave. She's entitled to that request.. new babies do have a way of taking romance away.. Poor Chelsea she was scared of Santa Claus but she isn't scared of Undertaker, Big Show or other wrestlers. And Santa called Dave grandpa.. you know DAve was just loving that. The day was going all right until Keilani acted up again. I think Dave has finally lost it with her and is out of patiences with her. I wonder what's he going to do when he finds out she ran away? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	133. Chapter 133

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I do not in any way own anyone except for Alex and Chelsea. **

Dave and Alex were in the kitchen after he had punished Keilani. Dave sat down at the table while Alex was doing dishes. "So how'd it go?" asked Alex.

"How do you think it went? She gave me attitude the entire time. I grounded her for a month. Do you think that's good enough?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"Okay," he said, "and I took away her cell phone and threatened to take the door off the hinges."

"Nice," she said. "I can't believe she's been spending the days with a guy."

"Yeah.. I know," said Dave, "I wanted you to do something for me."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Can you take her to your gyneo and get her birth control pills. I don't want to risk her getting pregnant or anything like that."

"Dave, I don't feel comfortable doing that. She's not my daughter. She's not going to like that idea."

"I don't really care what she likes," he said, "it's what she's going to do. She's not making me a grandpa at 41.. She will finish school."

"So you want me to take Keilani to the doctor to get her birth control pills? You know there are other options out there."

"Like what?"

"The shot, IUD, the pill, Nova Ring and stuff like that," said Alex.

"Which is the best option for her?" asked Dave. "You take the pill right?"

"Yes," said Alex as she finished up the dishes and walked over and sat down next to Dave.

"So why can't she just take the pill?" asked Dave.

"Do you trust her to remember to take the pill everyday?" asked Alex. "If you miss one pill or two there could be an unexpected pregnancy. Do you think she could take the pill everyday?"

"Probably not. The girl can't even get to school.. I don't expect her to remember to take a pill everyday. So what would be the best option for a girl her age?"

"The IUD because they insert it in the uterus and it prevents pregnancy for at least 5 years. I'd say that's the best option but I don't know.. It can cause a lot of bad side effects."

"But it would prevent a pregnancy from happening right?" asked Dave.

"It should," said Alex. "Are you sure you want me to take her? I don't really feel comfortable doing that. Can't your mom do that?"

"I just thought since you were a woman and you have a gynecologist you could take her there."

"I could but I'm just not comfortable doing that," said Alex, "you know how she feels about me. She doesn't want me involved and she made it perfectly clear. You know she's going to object."

"I guess you're right but she doesn't really get a choice. She's going on birth control."

"And that would probably be best but please don't make me be the one to take her to the doctor's office. Your mom is a much better candidate."

"All right, so I'll talk to my mom about it," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "So so much for our romantic afternoon huh?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "We'll have to use romance another time."

"Yeah," said Alex. "So did you get the girls anything for Christmas yet?"

"I got Athena the laptop she wanted and I wanted to get her some clothes but since she has her own taste in clothes I am just going to give her a gift certificate to her favorite clothing store."

"Cool," said Alex. "She's going to be excited about the laptop. What about Keilani?"

"She'll be lucky if she gets anything with the lack of respect she has for me or this house."

"You have to at least get her something. It doesn't have to be as great as a laptop but at least get her a little something. She wants a digital camera…."

"And when she shows some responsibility she'll get one. At this point I would get Chelsea a digital camera before I got Keilani one and that's crazy because Chelsea is 6 months old."

"That is kind of bad," said Alex, "but she does deserve something at least."

"I know," said Dave, "but she's so disrespectful. I just feel like she shouldn't get anything at all."

"I know how you feel but still it wouldn't be fair to buy for Athena and not Keilani."

"And it's not fair that she doesn't go to school but Athena does. Athena is doing so well in school.. She's an honor roll student, she's the class president, she's making good solid friends except for her boyfriend Will but that isn't going to last forever. She's just an amazing kid. She does deserve a little more than Keilani."

"They are the opposite huh?"

"Like night and day," said Dave. "Athena has her head on straight and she is going to achieve great things in life. I don't have a doubt. Keilani on the other hand. Her grades are the worst I've ever seen them. She's pretty much flunking 9th grade. She doesn't want to go to school and all she wants to do is hang out with guys and be social. I worry about her sometimes. I love her deeply but I worry about her. I want her to achieve great things in life too but sometimes I just don't think she will because she is spontaneous, destructive and the mini Glenda."

"Instead of doubting her maybe you should encourage her," said Alex.

"I can encourage her but that doesn't mean she's going to push herself to do better."

"I hate to say this but ever since she came back from Glenda's she's been a nightmare. She's not the same sweet girl she was when she left."

"I told you. Glenda is destructive and Glenda will let her get away with anything. That's why she acts the way she does."

"Well, I don't know what happened but she has gotten really out of control."

"Yep," said Dave. "Anyway. What'd you get me for Christmas?" he asked flashing Alex his smile. He knew that was her weakness. She loved his smile and he was hoping that she would tell him.

"You'll have to wait until Christmas," said Alex, "it's only a week away."

"I got you something," he said smiling at her again. "And I think you'll love it. In fact I KNOW you're going to love it."

"Okay," she said wondering what it could be. "Is it a trip to the spa? Because I could really use a spa trip after the last 6 months," she said. "I haven't had my nails done for months.. I need a good massage and I just need a spa trip."

"I can give you a really good massage, Alex," he said with a smile.

"I know you can but I mean a REAL massage by a professional."

"I know. I can give you a professional massage…. Dave Bautista style."

"You would say something like that wouldn't you?" asked Alex with a smile.

"That's how I roll."

"You really need to lay off MTV," she said getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go watch some TV that's not Dora or Backyardigans before Chels wakes up."

"Oh," he said. "I guess it's time for my television watching for my trip home."

"Shut up," she said as they walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Dave allowed Alex to put on whatever she wanted to watch. They ended up watching some old episodes of Desperate Housewives together. Dave wasn't really into the show but Alex enjoyed it so he was all right watching it with her from time to time. They sat snuggled up together on the couch as Dave held Alex in his arms and he hated to admit it but he was getting drawn into the episode they were watching.

"Okay. So I am confused," he said. "so the red head is going to marry a man or married a man that killed his other wife. And the red head told the lady her husbanded cheated so now she's going crazy in a supermarket?"

"Pretty much," said Alex. "Are you actually getting into this show?"

"I have to admit this episode is pretty interesting. Who would ever expect a lady to go crazy in a supermarket because her husband cheated on her."

"Well, her husband is the manager of the store. That's why she's in there all crazy."

"I got it now," said Dave. "I see I've been missing this kind of stuff by working Sunday nights."

"Oh my gosh, Dave, you don't know! This season is even better! The red head is faking a pregnancy now because her daughter is pregnant.. And no one knows about it. And the brunette is pregnant.. I love this show!"

"I can tell," he said with a laugh. "We all have our addictions."

"Yeah, Mr. Sportsfanatic," she said with a smile.

"I know. I know.." he said, "just wait until we have a son.. It will be sports everything."

"I can wait another 5 years or so," she said.

"I know but when we do.. Sports. Sports and more sports."

"It's pretty funny that you're already planning for another baby…. Relax, Baby."

"I am relaxed," he said, "maybe it's you that needs to relax."

"I could use some relaxation," she said with a smile as Dave and her began to share a passionate kiss.

Things were getting heated and when Dave laid Alex down the front door opened. "Alex, I'm home," said Athena as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door.

"I guess we're done," said Dave as he sat up.

"Yeah I would say so too," she said fixing her hair as Athena walked into the living room.

"DAD!" she yelled. "I missed you!" She hurried over to him and gave him a hug. "How was Iraq?"

"It was good. Very inspirational. How was school?"

"Good," she said, "but I am so ready for Christmas break 2 weeks of no school!"

"Have any tests lately?" asked Dave.

"We have some on Friday but then it's Christmas break!"

"You sound so excited for Christmas break," he said.

"I am. Are you going to be around for Christmas break?"

"Well," he said, "I'll be here Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and then the 26th I have to leave. I'll be gone until the 31st."

"Oh," she said. "So you won't really be here that much for my break then. That sucks."

"I know," said Dave, "but Alex and me are having a really big party on New Year's Eve if that makes you feel better."

"A party for adults where you're going to be drinking and stuff.."

"Well, true but it will still be fun for you."

"I guess," she said.

"Athena, don't' be upset," said Dave. "I promise I will hang out with a little bit during break. Maybe you can come on the road with me.."

"That would be cool," said Athena. "I want to go on the road with you."

"All right," said Dave, "that gives me a cool travel buddy."

"Is Alex going?" asked Athena.

"If she wants to… but that's up to her," he said looking at her.

"I don't know if I want to," she said. "It's too much to take Chelsea on the road so I probably won't go."

"All right," he said, "so Athena it looks like it's going to be just you and me."

"This is going to be the best Christmas vacation ever!" She said, "where's Keilani?"

"She's up in her room," said Alex.

"I'm going to go tell her," she said heading up the stairs.

"She's excited," said Alex.

"She loves traveling with me. She always has. She's not too bad of a travel partner."

"You know, I kind of miss the days of traveling with you. Going out to the clubs and having some wild nights. Those were the days. I miss them."

"Me too," he said. "We had some good times," he said as Athena came down the stairs.

"Dad, Keilani isn't in her room," she said.

"Is she in her bathroom?" asked Dave.

"No. She's not in there at all. Her window is open though."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave.

"I'm sure, Dad. Keilani isn't in her room. She's not here at all."

"DAMN IT! She snuck out!" He said, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone in that room. I should have known she was going to pull this shit."

"Dave, Baby, just calm down."

"Apparently she doesn't understand what following the rules means. And this is the shit I'm talking about. She is disrespectful. I'm not putting up with it. I'm calling the police."

"Dave, they can't do anything. She's only been gone for a couple hours," said Alex.

"I can call the police.. If they catch her she'll go to juvenile detention," he said.

"Dave, just relax. Give her another couple hours before you call the police."

"All right," he said. "She has two hours and if she's not home. I'm calling the police."

"That's better," said Alex.

"And what makes her think she can just come and go as she pleases? That's not how it works around here. I am tired of it. She seems to think Keilani Bautista's name is on the deed so she can do whatever she wants but it's not going to happen like that. I'm the boss around here and she will follow my rules one way or another."

"I know," said Alex, "but can you keep it down before you wake Chelsea up? This is the longest nap she's taken in a while."

"Sorry but this just pisses me off. Who does she think she is? She skips school like it's no big deal and just climbs out her window whenever she wants to go wherever she wants to go. I'm done with this," he said. "The window is getting nailed shut. I don't care. Let CPS fine my ass for that shit but I would rather have a nailed window than a pregnant 14 year old. And that door is coming off the hinges too. I'm not playing these games." He said as he stormed his way down to the basement to get his toolbox. He was serious about nailing the window shut in her bedroom and taking the door off the hinges.

"Wow," said Athena, "he is upset!"

"Yep," said Alex. "Sure you want to travel with him?"

"I'm sure," said Athena, "he's not mad at me right? What did Keilani do?"

"I guess she snuck out of the house," said Alex.

"Oh.. But what did she do?"

"She got grounded for skipping school. I guess she didn't want to be grounded."

"I guess not either. Is she coming back?" asked Athena. She was worried about her sister. She cared about her but she didn't like the way she was acting. Athena in her mind was learning a lesson on how not to act when she got to high school and she didn't plan on being like her sister. She wanted to go to school, she wanted to learn and she wanted to graduate. She wanted to go to college and get a good job. She promised herself she would NEVER be like Keilani and she would never behave the way she did.

"I guess she's coming back," said Alex. "When I don't know."

"She is so bad. I never want to be like that."

"Yeah.. Being a bad ass isn't cool. It's foolish. Don't behave like her."

"I won't," said Athena. "I promise."

"Good," said Alex as Dave rushed up the stairs from the basement.

He walked passed Alex and mumbled under his breath, "she thinks she's slick. I'm slicker." He rushed passed Athena and hurried to Keilani's room. He was being followed by Alex and Athena. Dave walked over to the window and slammed it shut. He pulled out a few nails and his hammer and began to nail it shut. He continued nailing it shut until it didn't open anymore and he knew there was no way Keilani could get the nails out of the window. "Let's see if she can get out of this room now," he said. "I'm done Alex."

"I know, Baby," she said as she watched him walk to the door. It didn't take him long to take the door off the hinges with the screw driver. He was so upset that Alex felt he didn't need the screwdriver he could have just ripped it off the hinges with his bare hands.

When he finally got the door off he put it against the wall outside her room and said, "since she doesn't want to follow the rules and she doesn't want to stay here. Her room is getting a surprise investigation."

"What does that mean, Dad?" asked Athena.

"It means I'm going to go through her stuff and see if there is anything in here that's bad."

"Oh," she said.

"Dave, don't," said Alex. "I think nailing the window shut and taking the door off the hinges was enough. You don't have to go through her things."

"I want to make sure she isn't doing stuff that she shouldn't be doing," he said. "She doesn't want to follow the rules.. Then she loses privileges and privacy is a privilege."

"All right," she said, "you're the dad." Alex wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of Dave going through Keilani's things but at the same time it was a good idea. She could be up to something that wasn't good at all and if she was they would discover it and end it there. Or at least try to end it but Alex wasn't going to help go through Keilani's things. She just stood and watched Dave do it. He went through all her drawers and emptied the contents out on the floor to see if he could find anything but he didn't. He put everything back in the drawer and made his way over to her bed. He took the mattress off the springboard but he didn't find anything there except a journal. He opened it and flipped through the pages. It was pretty much Keilani talking about how much she hated her life, how she hated living with her dad and wanted to go back to her mom's house. It also had a lot of negative things about Alex. He put it back in under the mattress and went through the drawer in her night stand. He found a couple of condoms and that was about it. He continued looking through her room but didn't' find anything suspicious. Just the condoms. "So did you find anything?"

"Just condoms," he said.

"So does that at least make you feel a little better? At least she's using condoms."

"She has condoms.. We don't know if she's using them," he said. "She's lucky I didn't find anything."

"So are you done in here?" she asked.

"For now. I am debating on taking everything out and just leaving a bed."

"Oh," said Alex. "You're really pissed aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am beyond pissed, Alex. What is she thinking? This girl has lost her mind. When she comes home you better believe her month just became 2 months. She'll be lucky if she sees her cell phone after this."

"What if she doesn't come home?" asked Athena.

"Then that's her problem. I hope she can find a way to survive out there."

"Oh," she said. "Maybe she went to our mom's house."

"That's all the way in Orlando," said Dave. "We live in Tampa. She's not making it there by walking."

"I know but she could have gotten a ride," said Athena.

"Do you know something we don't?" asked Dave.

"No," she said. "I don't know anything.. I'm just saying."

"Well, if you know where she is and you're not telling me. You call and tell her she has 2 hours before I call the police."

"Dad, I don't know anything. I was just saying."

"Okay," he said, "but she has two hours until I call the police. I'm done," he said.

"We know, Dad. We know," said Athena.

***A/N: Wow.. Dave is not playing anymore. He nailed the window shut and took the door off the hinges. He also invaded her privacy though which is a little mean but he had good reason. Guess she's not sneaking out the window anymore.. Alex is right.. it shouldn't be her that has to take Keilani to the doctor's Dave's mom should do it. Athena seems really happy about traveling with her dad.. they should have so much fun! And can you imagine Dave watching Desperate Housewives wtih Alex? And imagine him getting drawn into the show? Too funny. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	134. Chapter 134

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thanks so much!**

About three hours later Keilani still hadn't come home. Alex was putting the baked chicken, garlic and cheese mashed potatoes and Italian green beans onto the table while Dave sat at the table fuming. He had called the police an hour earlier and they told him they couldn't do anything about it all they could do was label her as a runaway. He was told the only thing they could do is if they caught her while she was on the run was take her to juvenile detention. That's not what Dave wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that they would find her but they weren't even going to be looking. At this point Keilani could be anywhere she wanted to be and be gone as long as she wanted because she was a runaway and not a missing child. Dave just didn't understand that. His anger was triggered by her disrespect and the later it got the more scared he became. Athena was setting the table as Alex brought in the food. "Dad, I'm sure Keilani is fine. She'll be back later. She probably just wanted to go clear her head."

"Athena, I'm not talking about it," said Dave. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Dad," she said laying the plates and silverware on the table.

"Baby, you need to relax," said Alex as she took his plate. "What do you want?"

"Everything," he said. "Please."

"All right," said Alex as she filled up his plate with the food she had made for dinner.

She handed it back to him and he said, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, what would you like to drink?"

"Can you get me a beer?"

"Sure. Athena, what would you like to drink?"

"Can I just have some water?"

"Sure," said Alex as she walked to the kitchen.

Chelsea was sitting in her high chair chewing on a teething ring as Dave ate. "Is that good, Chelsea? In a few months you'll be able to eat your mommy's good cooking. And you will love it. It is very delicious." Chelsea smiled at her dad as she continued chewing. Alex shortly returned with Athena's water, Dave's beer and a beer for herself. "Thanks, Babe," he said.

"You're welcome," she said as she filled up Athena's plate and then her own. She took a seat and then began to eat her food.

They were midway through dinner when the front door opened and shut. "Keilani!" said Dave.

"No," said Donna. "It's just me."

"Hey, Mom, how was work today?"

"Exhausting. I feel like I develop more film around this time of year than any other time."

"It's the holidays. Families are getting their pictures developed for Christmas cards," said Dave.

"I know," said Donna, "and it's not just film anymore it's pictures from digital cameras. That's a lot easier."

"I bet," said Dave.

"Donna, are you hungry?" asked Alex, "because I can get you a plate of food."

"Yeah," she said taking a seat. "What are we having?"

"Baked chicken, garlic and cheese mashed potatoes and Italian green beans," answered Alex.

"Sounds good," she said. "Thank-you," she said as Alex gave her a plate. "So what is up with Keilani?"

Dave and Alex looked at each other and Alex finally said, "we don't know. She ran away this afternoon after Dave grounded her for skipping school."

"You're kidding me."

"No we're not," said Dave. "She snuck out her bedroom window and we haven't heard from her since."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yeah but they can't do anything but label her as a runaway. If she is found she gets taken to juvenile detention."

"Wow," said Donna. "I knew she was getting out of control but this is ridiculous."

"I know," said Dave. "But when she comes home she'll find out that her window is nailed shut and that she doesn't have a bedroom door anymore."

"What did you do?" asked Donna as she ate her dinner.

"I took the door off the hinges and nailed the window shut," he said.

"Good for you. It's about time you did the dad thing and got tough."

"Yeah but she wasn't here to see it," said Dave.

"Trust me when she comes back she will see it," said Donna. "Do you see now? This is what Alex has been dealing with while you've been away. And if I hear Keilani cuss at Alex one more time I am putting soap in her mouth. There is NO need for her to talk to Alex the way she does."

"I know, Mom," he said. "I feel bad about that too."

"And you should," said Donna. "So why was she skipping school?"

"To hang out with boys," said Dave.

"Oh boy," said Donna. "She is JUST like you, Dave. You are getting everything back that you did to me when you were her age.."

"When you get older you get a kid that is JUST like you," said Alex, "my mom told me that all the time. I'm scared to have a kid JUST like me."

"Mom, Keilani isn't just like me. She is just like her mother. I haven't gotten that kid that's just like me yet. Keilani has Glenda running through her veins. She is not me at all."

"Okay, Dave," said Donna. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"Mom, I know how I behaved and I didn't pull this shit growing up. Well… not exactly."

"You were the class troublemaker. The school had my phone number on speed dial. You skipped school and pretty much did whatever you wanted. You thought the rules were just there for guidelines not to be followed."

"Mom, stop. You're embarrassing me," said Dave.

"I think it's funny," said Alex with a smile.

"And what about you, Mrs. Bautista?" asked Dave. "What kind of things did you do when you were growing up."

"Not half the stuff you did," said Alex.

"Sure you didn't," he said. "But anyway back to Keilani I don't know what else to do with her anymore. She is so far out of control I don't know what to do."

"Get control," said Donna, "and you're off to a great start. When you punish her stick to it and when she finally gets off punishment let her gain her privileges back little by little. She can earn it by following the rules and if she starts breaking the rules she loses those privileges. Eventually she will learn her actions have consequences."

"Okay," said Dave, "but at this point I don't think she will ever see the light of day again or get off punishment."

"That's your anger talking," said Donna, "but you do have to stick with what you do and she has to know that when you're gone the rules still stick and she's still grounded."

"I know," he said. "Whenever she gets home we'll have this talk."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No," said Dave. "I have no idea and that's what scares me because she could be hurt or anything. She could be doing anything.. I don't know, Mom and the police aren't doing anything because she's a runaway not a missing child. I don't know what to do."

"Stay calm and stay positive. She will come home eventually," said Donna.

"And if she doesn't?" asked Dave, "then what? How am I going explain that one to Glenda. 'oh Glenda, I'm sorry. I lost our daughter.' That one would go over well in court and I'm sure this whole thing is going to make me shine in court when we go back in the new year."

"Right now," said Alex, "you don't need to worry about court right now. What you need to worry about is what is happening now with Keilani and worry about her coming home. Don't jump the gun here. Focus on the now and forget about tomorrow."

"All right," said Dave. "I'll try to calm down."

"How about this," said Alex. "I clean up after dinner, we give Chels a bath, put her to bed and you and me enjoy a nice movie?"

"All right. That sounds like a plan to me. How about a massage?" asked Dave with a smile.

"And maybe a massage in there too," she said.

When everyone was finished eating dinner Alex cleared the table and put the left over foods away while Dave took Chelsea upstairs to get her things ready for her bath. Alex put the dishes from dinner in the dishwasher and then went upstairs to help Dave with Chelsea. They gave her a bath and then Dave put her in a new diaper and put her in her pajamas while Alex got her a bottle. Dave was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery reading Chelsea a book when Alex brought her bedtime bottle up for her. Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway and listened to Dave read the story to her. He was reading her Pat The Bunny and she looked fairly interested in it. It was a cute sight as she sat on her dad's lap in her pink pajamas with her pink pacifier in her mouth and holding onto the blanket her Nana had made for her. "Go ahead. Pet the bunny," said Dave as he took Chelsea's hand and petted the page. As he finished the book he said, "Did you enjoy that princess? You're so precious. I love you," he said kissing the top of her head and laying the book down on the stand next to him. He turned her around and said, "I know I'm not always here but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less. Everyday I am away I think about you and wish I could be with you but Daddy has to do a job so that he can put food on the table. Daddy is doing what it takes to take care of you, Mommy and your sisters. You are my pride and joy, Chelsea. Words can't even express how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Just promise me that when you get older you won't be like Keilani. It's breaking my heart the way your sister is acting. I love her so much and I don't want to see her mess up her life but I'm scared she's traveling down the wrong road and I have no idea how to stop her from making her life a complete mess. I'm trying my hardest at this dad thing but I always feel like I have my hands full. I thought it was tough with one little girl, then Athena came and I thought it was tough with two little girls but then you came and it's a lot tougher but I'm doing my best to be a good dad. I don't know what more I can do. I just want you to know no matter what you do or what your sisters do. I will never stop loving you. I will ALWAYS be proud of my daughters no matter what. I was always told that a father's love runs deep and it's deeper than I ever imagined. It's under the ocean, below the surface kind of deep. The truth is Chelsea I never knew what a father was or what a father did. My father wasn't exactly the best father. I promised myself I wouldn't be like him but more and more I'm starting to feel like him. I'm doing my best and although it may not seem like it's my best I do love you girls so much you have no idea. Like I said, I never really knew what a father was but I know what a mother is and I have to say.. I never thought I would find a better mother than your Nana but then I met your mommy and I have to say she is the best Mommy I have ever met in my life. Your mom is amazing and you have no idea. And it makes me feel bad because I've done her wrong so many times and she never deserved it. She is an amazing woman. If you could know half the stuff she's gone through and fought through in her life you would be so proud. I know I am. She's a strong woman. And I don't know too many women that at 21 want a man that was married twice and already had two kids from a previous marriage like your mom did. I don't know many women that at 23 would want to help raise two girls that weren't hers. She loves your sisters so much and I can see that. She's great. Before you were made your mom was a completely different person. I never thought she would take to motherhood so well and she's doing a good job at it. She deserves so much more than what she's given and she is another under the ocean, below the surface kind of love that runs deep. My love for her runs deeper than anything in this world. And I'm going to do what it takes for me to make this marriage with her last. I'm not going to lose her. I don't want to lose her. I want to be with her forever.. I always wanted one of those happy families you know? You know the kind with the mom, dad, the kids and a pet.. That's what I want most out of this life but my career makes it so much harder but if the time came and I ever had to choose between my life with my family and my job.. My family would win. You guys are my entire world and without you I wouldn't have a world. I love you, Chelsea," he said as she reached her hand up and touched his face. He took her hand and kissed her tiny fingers. "You are so perfect. Probably the best thing I have done in the last year.. I love you, Chelsea."

Alex had tears in her eyes after hearing Dave confess everything to their daughter. It was so precious. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Guess what I have," as she walked into the room.

"She has your bedtime bottle!" said Dave as he stood up with Chelsea. "You know what that means.. It's time to go sleepy." He removed the pacifier from Chelsea's mouth as Alex handed her the bottle. "There you go," he said as Chelsea put the bottle in her mouth. Dave and Alex walked over to the crib and Dave laid Chelsea in the crib and turned her mobile on for her. "Goodnight, Princess," he said as he leaned over the crib and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Chels," said Alex as she kissed her forehead. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder as they left the room. Alex turned the light off and Chelsea's nightlight lit up the room as they headed downstairs to watch a movie.

They agreed to watch one of Alex's favorite movies, "Knocked Up." Dave had even made them popcorn to eat while they snuggled up on the couch together to watch the movie. Dave wrapped his arm around Alex as he realized she was cold. They were enjoying the movie as the front door opened and what was a peaceful evening soon turned into a chaotic one. Keilani came in the door but Dave didn't say anything. He waited for her to walk up to her room before he said anything. Keilani walked up to her room as quietly as she could thinking Dave and Alex were asleep on the couch and she went to shut the door behind her but she couldn't find the door. She turned around to see that there was no door to shut and then she came running down the stairs and into the living room. "What the hell happened to my door?" she yelled.

Dave paused the movie, laid the remote down on the coffee table and got up causing Alex to sit up. "What door?" he asked.

"Um.. The door that used to be there. What the hell happened to it?"

"Oh. That door," said Dave. "I guess it's off the hinges now."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because you don't know how to follow the rules. I told you. Privacy is a privilege around here and when you break the rules you lose privileges so you lost your privacy."

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

"I think it's very fair," said Dave. "What I don't think is fair is I ground you for a month and you sneak out of your bedroom to go do whatever you want to do. Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's house," she said, "it's no big deal."

"It's not a big deal? You've been gone since this afternoon. It's 11:30 at night and my 14 year old is coming home with blood shot eyes and acting like everything is okay. It is not okay, Keilani. It's unacceptable. Your month of grounding just became two months."

"WHAT? THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

"It is fair. Why shouldn't you get grounded? And why shouldn't you lose your door?"

"I don't know," she said. "I want to go back to my mom's house to live. I hate it here."

"You only hate it here because I won't let you do what you want to do. You're a child. You shouldn't be allowed to do what you want to do. You have to have some rules. I have rules in place because I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. I don't want you going out there making mistakes and doing things I know you're going to regret when you get older. It's not worth it, Keilani believe me," said Dave. "I'm not even going to yell at you because I know it's not going to work. I regret so much that I did growing up it's not even funny. I thought skipping school was cool at the time. I thought it was cool to be kicked out of my house at 17 years old and having to live on my own. I thought it was cool that I had the choice if I wanted to go to school or not. I chose not and I walked out in my senior year. I never graduated. I don't even have my GED.. I was a bouncer at night clubs for 10 years.. Nothing to fall back on. I had no where to go so I moved in with your mom. And I'm not saying this to be rude because I will say this till the day I die but you and Athena are the only good things to come out of that relationship. I only married your mom because she got pregnant. We didn't really love each other. Is that what you want to happen to you? End up having to live with someone you don't love because you have no where else to go? I got lucky because I got a good job that I can give you guys all this but what if I didn't get so lucky. Where would we be right now? Skipping out on school is like gypping you out of your future. It's that simple. Running around with guys and having sex with them is like gypping you out of the future because you're taking risks that may not have good consequences. What would you do if you got pregnant at 14? What would you do? Your life would be done. Keilani, I love you and I care about you so much. Do you think I want to see you throw away your entire life and them come back to regret it?"

Keilani had tears in her eyes. It was the first time she had been hit with reality and said, "Not really," she said.

"Then you need to get it together. You need to stop skipping school and you need to chill out with your escapades with boys. I want to see you graduate high school and I want to see you make something out of yourself. I don't want to see you turn out like me. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad. And Dad, I am sorry for disrespecting you and I will do better."

"It's okay. I love you," he said as they hugged one another.

"I love you too," she said. She walked over to Alex and said, "Alex, I am sorry. I shouldn't talk to you the way I do and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "We all make mistakes and we all do things we're not proud of but no one is perfect and the only thing we can do is accept our faults, try to fix them and move on with our lives."

"I guess so," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex as Keilani hugged her.

"All right, Lani, it's time for bed but you're still grounded for 2 months."

"Okay, Dad," she said as she walked over to the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dave and Alex said together as Keilani made her way upstairs.

"Well, that went well," said Dave as he walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Alex and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah it did. It's so much better when you don't yell and you both try to understand each other."

"I know," said Dave. "This yelling thing isn't working so I tried a different approach."

"Well, it worked," she said. "You did amazing."

"Thanks," he said. "and you're amazing by the way."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "So Chelsea is in bed, the girls are in bed.. I think we have some private time together. Our romantic evening isn't entirely ruined."

"I guess not," he said with a smile. "I love you," he said as before he kissed her passionately. As things heated up Dave laid her down on the couch and soon they were making love to one another. It had been a long time coming for them and they had waited most of the day to be intimate with each other but now was the perfect time and they both enjoyed it. As they finished making love Dave kissed Alex's lips softly and removed his body from hers. They laid snuggled up on the couch holding one another before Dave said, "so now that the sex is done for my part of the trip are you ready for bed?"

"Shut up," said Alex knowing he was joking.

"I know.. But really.. We should go upstairs… this wouldn't be good if the girls walked down and saw this."

"Probably not," said Alex, "so I agree let's go upstairs… and maybe go for round two."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," he said getting up from the couch.

"Maybe," she said as she got up and they gathered their clothes and headed upstairs after getting dressed. When they got upstairs instead of going for another round they decided to just cuddle in bed and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

***A/N: Dave is finally being a dad.. Go Dave! They seemed like a decent family at dinner and you gotta love Donna. When she puts her two cents in she puts it in.. haha. She was embarrassing Dave with stories about how he used to behave at Keilani's age. And DAve with Chelsea was so sweet. It makes you wonder.. how did he become a good dad and then end up back to his old ways... only time will tell. Keilani finally came home. SHe wasn't happy about the door but I think her dad's words scared her more than anything because she had remorse after that unless she's planning something else.. but only time will tell. And at least DAve and Alex had a romantic evening after all. They were both looking forward to that.. = ) So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 135: Dave goes back to work to find out Vince's decision about RAW... let's hope Vince is in DAve's favor... **


	135. Chapter 135

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

That Sunday Dave was back on the road again for a wrestling pay-per-view. They didn't give him much of a break after coming back from Iraq but he had to do what he had to do. Alex was beginning to accept that. Dave was wrestling at Tables, Ladders and Chairs also known as TLC against JBL for the WWE Heavyweight Title. He was defending it. While he was in Texas for his pay-per-view Mel and Alex were in the living room of the Bautista house wrapping presents after they had made Christmas cookies together. Donna had taken the girls to visit their mom for Christmas because Glenda wanted her visit with them. Dave was unable to do it and everyone knew it wouldn't have been the best idea for Alex to go so Donna went. It gave Alex and Mel the chance to make chocolate chip cookies, gingerbread cookies and some sugar cookies before they wrapped Chelsea's presents. Mel sat on the living room floor with the wrapping paper, scissors and tape while Alex went to get Chelsea's gifts. Alex came back in with two clothes baskets full of presents. One had clothes and the other had toys in it. "What is that?" asked Mel.

"Chelsea's Christmas gifts," said Alex with a smile.

"Um.. I thought Dave told you not to go overboard."

"He did. I didn't' really go overboard I just over spent," said Alex. "I just saw some of these cute outfits and some of these toys and I just had to get them for her."

"He is going to kill you," said Mel. "I hope you don't' expect to wrap all this stuff and expect her to open it on Christmas morning because it's not going to happen."

"I know," said Alex. "I wasn't going to wrap the clothes. I was just going to put them in a box. I just wanted to wrap the toys."

"Wow, Alex," she said. "That's a lot of toys for a 6 month old baby."

"I know," said Alex, "but it's her first Christmas. I want it to be exciting for her."

"It's Lyssa's too but I didn't get her so much. I just got her a few outfits and a couple toys. For her stocking I just got her ponytail holders, necklace with her birthstone and matching earrings. I got her some Gerber graduate things too. I also got her a sippy cup and that's about it."

"How did the ear piercing go for you?"

"She cried of course but she got them done. When are you getting Chelsea's done?"

"When she's older. When she can make the decision herself. I just don't' like the idea of babies having their ears pierced."

"I didn't either but my sister told me it's easier when they're babies."

"No it's not because the poor baby doesn't know why you're hurting them the way you are," said Alex, "Chelsea's ears can wait until she makes the decision herself. Dave's family is going to say something about it but she's my daughter. I don't' want them done yet."

"Oh yeah. It's pretty much tradition for babies to have their ears pierced in the Filipino culture."

"Yeah," said Alex as she sat down. "But it's not going to happen to my baby."

"She's a Christmas baby isn't she?" asked Mel looking at Chelsea in her walker looking at the tree. Chelsea did that very often. Instead of looking at TV she would sit gazing at the tree and the ornaments on the tree. She really liked it when it was dark and the lights were on.

"Yeah," said Alex, "she loves the tree. I'm scared to take it down after Christmas. She might get upset."

"Alex, she is going to be so spoiled."

"I know," said Alex as they were starting their wrapping. "So is John coming to see Lyssa for Christmas?"

"Probably not. Besides I'm going to New York for Christmas to see my family. She's coming with me."

"I see," said Alex. "I'm just excited I get to be with my husband on Christmas. He leaves the next day though to do house shows. That kind of sucks."

"Yeah it does," said Mel. "What did you get him for Christmas?"

"I got him a few things actually," said Alex. "I got him a DVD with the history of the New York Giants, I also got him Kama Sutra book, a new outfit and some new underwear."

"Did you get his outfit from Baby Gap?" asked Mel with a laugh.

"No," said Alex, "I didn't."

"And a Kama Sutra book? Is that an Indian thing?" asked Mel.

"Not that kind of Kama Sutra," said Alex, "It's about sex positions and to try new stuff. I wanted to spice up our sex life."

"You would," said Mel, "You would want to get him a book like that."

"Well, when our sex life is stale I want to spice things up," said Alex. "He asked me the other day why I don't do oral anymore… I just don't want to."

"Why?" asked Mel.

"Because I just don't like it," she said, "the taste of semen makes me sick. I don't like it. I told him that. It's so bitter. I hate it."

"You know there are things he can eat to better the taste right?" asked Mel.

"Yeah," said Alex, "but I don't know what."

"Pineapples and blueberries sweeten the taste. Watermelon too. Make sure he eats lots of those and you'll be fine."

"Okay," said Alex. "If you say so."

"I'm serious. Take it from me. I know," said Mel.

"And it's not even just about oral. I think our sex life is stale. There's no change and no romance. It's the same thing. It's the same old stuff. He lays me down, feels me up and then has sex with me. It's so dull. I'm hoping this Kama Sutra stuff makes it better. It just seems like since we had Chelsea it's gotten boring. Before she was born our sex life was amazing! Then there are times I don't even want to do it. That is just weird coming from me because I have always liked to do it."

"That's because having a baby takes away your sex drive a little bit. Let's face it. You take care of 6 month old baby most of the day and then Dave comes home. You're exhausted. He wants to have sex and you want to sleep. It's not uncommon. All you two need is a little romance."

"I know and that's what I'm trying to get. I like romance. I don't have a problem with this, let's do it now thing but sometimes I need a little romance."

"So Dave is pretty much a let's do it now kind of guy?"

"Pretty much," said Alex.

"This is weird coming from you. You used to brag about how much you loved having sex with Dave and how he was the best. Now you are talking about it being stale. You better tell Dave to spice things up."

"I did and he told me that wearing sweatpants and hoodies aren't romantic. He wants more skin," said Alex.

"What does it matter what you're wearing? He's going to take the clothes off anyway."

"Exactly," said Alex. "I'm going to be naked by the time we're done."

"Well, get some nice lingerie for Christmas Eve night and make love then. Give him what he wants. He wants more skin so give him more skin."

"I remember the days when I didn't have to show skin just to get my husband to sleep with me," said Alex, "but if that's what he wants then I guess that's what I'll do. What are you doing later on?"

"Not much. Why?"

"Because I was thinking after we're done wrapping presents you and me could take the kids for a trip to the mall to go to Victoria Secret and I get the lingerie."

"All right," said Mel. "That sounds like a plan. Then we can get something to eat afterward. When are Keilani and Athena coming home?"

"Probably not until the evening time. Glenda is getting a whole day because of the holiday."

"I see," said Mel. "So you can add more skin or lingerie to your gift to Dave for Christmas on your list."

"True but my mom is going to be lurking around. She hates when Dave and me have sex."

"So what. You're married. That's what married people do. I'm sure your mom and dad have sex."

"Okay," said Alex, "I would rather not think about my parents having sex. It's just disgusting."

"I was just saying," said Mel as they continued wrapping up Chelsea's toys and then they wrapped some of Keilani's and Athena's gifts. Then Alex wrapped Dave's gifts and then they headed to the mall to get Alex some lingerie for Christmas Eve.

Meanwhile Dave was at the arena reading over the script. He saw that he was losing the belt to JBL that night and he was kind of upset about it but this would give him more time at home. He wanted to be with Alex and the girls more and if losing the belt was the way to make it happen then he was happy. He was sitting in catering eating and reading when Mark came over to him and took a seat. "So. How is everything with the wife?"

"Very good actually," said Dave, "except she doesn't think I make sex romantic enough."

"Well, what do you do when you initiate sex?" asked Mark.

"I pretty much just touch her, kiss her and then we do it. I usually skip foreplay with her because she hates oral sex and I have no idea why. She will not let me give it to her and she won't give it to me. I'm fine with not giving it to her but you know sometimes a man would like it to be given to him."

"Why doesn't she like it?" asked Mark.

"I don't know," said Dave, "she used to. She claims she doesn't like the taste. I don't know."

"And she probably doesn't. Do you eat a lot of garlic?"

"Alex is an Italian. Garlic is her best cooking friend."

"That's why," said Mark. "Counter act it with bananas, cranberries and papayas."

"Why?" asked Dave.

"It makes the taste sweeter. Michelle told me about it."

"I see," said Dave. "And now she wants romance.. But she doesn't exactly dress like she's in the mood. And she very rarely is these days."

"Get her in the mood. Be romantic," said Mark. "what did you get her for Christmas?"

"That trip to Aspen, Colorado," said Dave, "we're going to be skiing, snowboarding and going on a sleigh ride. It's going to be cold so I'm hoping to make some romantic nights out of that coldness."

"Maybe," said Mark. "Just be romantic. Light candles and music. Didn't Michelle give Alex those massage oils for her bachelorette party?"

"Yeah but those are long gone. We used them up," said Dave.

"So buy some more and make things romantic… give her a nice massage and you'll be amazed at where it leads."

"Okay," said Dave. "I actually feel like a married man now… it's like sex is a chore."

"It's not a chore and it shouldn't feel that way."

"I don't' know. It just feels like we've been married for 20 years instead of 18 months."

"That's because when you guys had the baby all your wild nights were traded in for bottle feedings and diaper changes. It happens."

"So things get better?"

"Yeah. You guys are just now adjusting. It gets better."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Anyway," said Mark, "how is that baby doing?"

"Good. She crawls now and she is just too damn cute. Although I think she would trade me in for the Backyardigans any day," said Dave.

"Welcome to Fatherhood in the 2000's," said Mark. "My daughters love that show."

"So does Chelsea and Barney. I can't stand that dinosaur. And Dora.. That's what I watch now."

"The life of having a baby," said Mark.

"And reading Goodnight Moon, Pat the Bunny, A very Hungry Caterpillar and The Rainbow fish. Chelsea LOVES The Rainbow Fish."

"So you read to her too?" asked Mark.

"Absolutely. My wife insists on it. I actually enjoy it. My life at home now consists of spending as much time with my daughters as possible and getting that time in with my wife. Nothing else matters when I'm home. I even turn my cell phone off so Vince and Stephanie can't call me. I don't' want to be bothered with them when I'm off. I want to be with my family."

"I hear you," said Mark as Vince came into catering making his way over to the table.

"Hello, Dave, Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," said Dave getting up and following Vince into a back hallway. "What's up?"

"I am sure you read your script and saw you're losing the belt."

"Yes," said Dave, "and I'm actually happy about it."

"Why?"

"Because I get more time with my family," he said.

"Well, that's good but I did it because I am moving you back to RAW. I want you to start a feud with Randy Orton."

"All right," said Dave, "so I'm going back to RAW?"

"Yep," said Vince. "You're going back to RAW. With Edge coming back soon we have enough main eventers on Smackdown and given your drama with Mickie it's time for you to go back to RAW."

"Thank God," said Dave. "I am so happy to go back to RAW. Am I going to be a face or a heel?"

"A face," said Vince. "I'm letting Randy be a heel."

"So how does this storyline start?" asked Dave.

"Well, here's the good part since RAW is taping their RAW between Christmas and New Year's this week you're actually going to be able to take a couple days off. You won't come back until after the new year. So you're getting even more time with your family and then that RAW you're going to come back after Randy attacks Michael Cole."

"Really? Michael Cole? I hate Michael Cole. Why would I want to save him? I would like to be the one to attack him and have Randy attack me."

"All right. You want to be the heel?"

"Yes," said Dave. "Let me attack Michael Cole and then let Randy attack me and then we have a match at the Royal Rumble."

"That works for me," said Vince.

"Thanks," said Dave, "and thank-you for those extra days off but you do know I asked for a couple days off in January to take my wife to Aspen right?"

"Yes," said Vince, "and that's fine. They're just house show days.. Enjoy your time with your wife."

"Are you feeling okay, Vince?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because usually you would be yelling at me to work more and not to take any days off," said Dave.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm in the Christmas spirit. You've worked hard and this is my Christmas present to you. Merry Christmas," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Thank-you," said Vince with a smile. "Now I get to go tell Mickie the good news."

"Have fun with that. I have to get ready for my match. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said before he walked away.

Dave was so excited he couldn't wait to tell Alex about it. He was going to wait until he got home to surprise her but it was too much to wait. He walked to his locker room and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alex's number. Alex and Mel were at Victoria Secret looking through the lingerie when Alex's phone started playing the ring tone she had set for Dave when he called. Knowing it was him she answered the phone, "Hey, Baby. I thought you were wrestling tonight?"

"I am. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm just getting one last gift for you," she said with a smile as she looked through the lingerie.

"Oh," he said, "I have some good news for you."

"What?" she asked.

"I just got done talking to Vince and he is moving me back to RAW to feud with Randy."

"That's great, Dave," she said, "I'm happy for you."

"And there's more," he said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Instead of me leaving on the 26th to go back to work… Vince gave me off until after New Year's," he said.

Alex let out a squeal causing other customers in the store to look at her. "Baby, that's great! I am so excited. That's awesome."

"I figured you would think it's awesome," he said. "Well, I just wanted to let you know. I have to go get ready. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex with a smile.

"Bye."

"Bye, Baby," she said as she hung up the phone. She couldn't' believe Dave was getting more days off. That made her happier than ever. She didn't' know what Dave got her for Christmas but him being home up until after the new year made her entire Christmas. She was looking forward to those days with her husband and was looking forward to getting that time spent with him and she was hoping she could put the Kama Sutra book to use but more importantly she was glad that he was going to be spending more time with the girls. She knew from that moment it was going to be a GREAT Christmas and nothing was going to ruin it.

***A/N: So it's funny that Dave and Alex both go to their friends for sex advice. THey both have the same concerns and they both get similar advice. Alex wants their sex life to be spiced up.. and so does Dave... glad they have their friends to tell them what they should do.. And it's great Vince decided to have a heart and give Dave days off that he deserves. He does work hard for Vince.. he needs time to be with his wife and children. It looks like they're going to have a good Christmas together after all except.. Sylvia is making an appearance and so is Dave's family.. should be interesting.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = )**


	136. Chapter 136

***Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = )**

***Warning: There is some sexual content in this chapter. **

A few days later it was Christmas Eve and Dave was just now putting up the Christmas lights on the house. Alex had put the lights in the windows, the blow up Santa on the front lawn along with a couple light up reindeer that moved their heads up and down. Alex was in the Christmas spirit this year especially. She wasn't sure what it was but she was really into Christmas. She did everything she could to make their house look beautiful. She had been nagging Dave about those lights for weeks now and he just now decided to put them up on Christmas Eve. Alex was holding the ladder while Dave was up on it streaming the lights. "You know, Baby, you really didn't need to put the lights up. We're just going to be taking them down in a couple days," she said.

"No, Alex, you wanted them up and it's better late than never," he said, "besides everyone else has lights on this street. I don't want to be left out. You did so well at what you could do it looks great but I want it to look amazing."

"All right," said Alex. "But just remember my mom and dad are going to be here soon."

"Ugh," said Dave. "Your mom really?"

"Really," said Alex. "Be nice. Just remember she is my mom."

"I know but she's so.. So.."

"So overbearing," said Alex.

"Well, that wasn't the word I was looking for but it fits," he said. "She is just bitchy."

"I know she can come off a little strong but deep down inside that cold heart of hers there is love. She really loves Chelsea."

"How long is she staying?"

"Just a couple days. She will be gone on the 27th."

"Good. Only 3 days," he said. "I can work with that."

"I know but at least you're here until after the New Year."

"I know," he said, "and I plan to enjoy all the time I have with you," he said continuing to put up the lights. When he finished putting up the lights him and Alex got Chelsea ready to take her to the airport to pick up Alex's family. Dave's family was driving down from D.C. so they were probably getting to Tampa a little later than Alex's family. Alex's parents and her brother Brian were coming down while Dave's cousin was coming with his wife Leah and their girls Samantha and Nayloni and for the first time in years Dave's sister Donna was coming for the family celebration . This was the first time Alex was ever meeting Dave's sister. She was looking forward to it and Donna was so happy that both of her kids would be with her celebrating Christmas. What worried Dave and Alex about their company was how they could clash. Alex's family differed from Dave's family and it could get pretty ugly. When Alex and Dave met her parents and brother at the airport they greeted each other and Dave got their luggage with Ted and Brian while Sylvia was holding Chelsea.

On the way back to the house while Dave was driving Sylvia was being a backseat driver telling him how to drive and not to drive so fast. She had gotten so annoying about it that he actually started driving slower and he was going 40 miles per hour in a 60 miles per hour zone. He had cars behind him honking and passing him. He got the middle finger a few times but it was better than hearing Sylvia say, "Slow down, Dave. You're going too fast." or "Dave, remember there's a baby in the car. Slow down." And then his favorite, "Watch out for that truck. And watch out for that car." It grew quite annoying so he just slowed down and allowed the other drivers to pass him. Once he was going slower Sylvia said, "That's better, Dave. Thank-you."

"No problem," he said and then under his breath he mumbled, "I thought maybe you'd like me to go 25."

"Be nice," said Alex giving him a look. She could tell that he was upset about Sylvia telling him how to drive and she could tell he was upset because of the other drivers' reactions.

When Dave finally made it to the house he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He didn't say a word as he turned it off and got out of the car to get Alex's parents luggage. Alex got out after him and took Chelsea out of the car seat. It was a fairly nice day in Florida. It was about 70 degrees definitely not Christmas weather so Alex didn't really have Chelsea in a jacket or anything because it was warm and Sylvia didn't like that. Alex took Chelsea out of the car seat and took her blanket with her and handed it to Chelsea. "Aren't you going to wrap that blanket around her?" asked Sylvia.

"No, Mother," said Alex, "it's not cold. It's nice out. She doesn't need a blanket wrapped around her. Besides this is her most favorite blanket she likes holding it so please don't start."

"Alexandra, I'm just saying she should be wrapped in the blanket."

"And I'm telling you she's fine," said Alex.

Dave walked passed Alex and whispered, "Be nice."

"Shut up," she said following him into the house. She put Chelsea down in her walker as she went to help take her parents' luggage to one of the guest rooms. Alex could have been like her mom and made her dad sleep in a separate room but she wasn't going to do that. Dave wanted it to be like that but Alex told him no it wasn't right.

When Alex came back down with her mom she said, "Alexandra, your house looks beautiful. I love the tree."

"Thanks," she said.

"And it looks like Chelsea likes it too," said Sylvia looking at Chelsea walking over to it in the walker. She reached out to grab one of the balls.

"Yeah," said Alex as she hurried over to stop Chelsea from tearing an ornament off the tree. "Chelsea, no," she said moving her away from it.

"Alexandra, she's just a baby," said Sylvia.

"And she needs to learn she can't touch the tree," said Alex. "What would happen if she pulled the tree down on herself? I'm only telling her no for her safety."

"But still she's attracted to the colors. Babies like colors."

"I know but she's still not allowed to touch the tree," said Alex. "Look, I'm a mother now and I know how to handle my own baby. I've been doing it for 6 months now. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just telling you, Alexandra."

"I know, Mother, and I'm telling you that I can handle it."

Ted sensing the tension jumped in and said, "So Alex how is it going? You know motherhood?"

"Good," said Alex. "I love it. I can't believe that there was a time I didn't want to be a mother. I wouldn't give it up for anything. It's pretty much just Chelsea and me all day."

"That's great," said Ted, "what do you two do all day?"

"We play, watch some Dora, The Backyardigans, Barney, we read and I have been taking her to this Mommy and me class it is so much fun. She loves it."

"Aw. That sounds like fun," said Ted.

"It is," said Alex.

"Are you going to go back to work, Alexandra, how about school?" asked Sylvia.

"Right now no. I like being home with my baby girl," she said. "When she's older I'll think about it."

"Don't you want two incomes coming into the house?"

"Dave makes more than enough," said Alex.

"Mrs. Brooks, I prefer Alex doesn't work," said Dave. "If she wants to she can but I like the fact she's home during the day with the baby."

"You would," she said in disgust. "I didn't' raise my daughter to be like this."

"To be like what?" asked Alex, "A stay-at-home mom? I want to be a stay-at-home mom for now. I like it. I'm sorry I'm not the career woman you were."

"Alexandra, I'm not saying that. I'm saying I raised you to be a woman that doesn't depend on a man."

"Okay," said Dave, "now I've heard it all. I'm not putting up with this for the next 3 days. Stop talking to Alex like she's doing something bad. I assure you Alex is very independent and she's a good mom. She doesn't want to go to work because she doesn't want to put Chelsea in daycare. Alex is weird about that kind of thing. It's her choice. She's 24 and she can do whatever she wants to do. Leave her alone."

"Dave is right," said Ted, "Alex is an adult now. She can do whatever she wants."

"I know but I'm just saying that she shouldn't depend on Dave for income."

"Ugh," said Alex. "I have to go start cooking for tonight. Dave, can you keep an eye on Chelsea for me?"

"Sure," he said. "And just relax."

"I'm trying," she said before she walked into the kitchen to start cooking for that night's dinner. She was making the usual seafood meal with crab legs, shrimp, calamari, clams, mussels, salmon, cod and conch. Donna was helping her in the kitchen because she knew Alex and her mom weren't getting along and besides Sylvia was spending as much time with Chelsea as she could before Dave's family arrived.

When Alex was in the middle of cooking the doorbell rang. It was quiet until she heard Dave yell, "Alex, come here! Leah and the girls are here and so is my sister."

Alex wiped off her hands as did Donna and they headed into the living room to see Dave's family. "Hello," said Alex with a smile.

"ALEX!" said Samantha as she ran over to her.

"ALEX!" said Nayloni as she ran over to Alex also.

"Hey, Girls," said Alex with a smile as she hugged them. "You two have gotten so big! Look at you. How old are you two now?"

"I'm 6," said Samantha as she smiled showing she was missing her two front bottom teeth.

"And you're missing teeth. You're growing up so fast."

"I'm 3," said Nayloni.

"You're 3?" asked Alex "Wow. You're getting big too."

"I go to pre-school," she said.

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"I go to kindergarten," said Samantha. "I will be in first grade next year."

"Wow," said Alex, "that's awesome. I bet you're smart aren't you?"

"Yeah," she said. "I missed you, Alex."

"I missed you too," said Alex with a smile.

Leah walked over to Alex and said, "Hey. It's been a long time."

"About 2 years," said Alex. "I can't believe how big the girls have gotten."

"I know," said Leah. "They grow up so fast. Your baby is adorable by the way. Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile as Dave handed Chelsea to her. "Chelsea, say hi, Leah." Chelsea just looked at Leah.

"Hi, Chelsea," she said. "Aren't you a pretty baby?" Chelsea smiled at Leah as she talked to her. "Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely," said Alex as she handed Chelsea to Leah. Sylvia was getting a little jealous because Alex was getting along so well with Dave's family. She saw that they had accepted Alex more than she had accepted Dave into her own family but she just didn't like Dave.

"I think she kind of looks like Samantha did when she was a baby," said Leah as she looked at Chelsea.

"I think she does too," said Donna.

"She does," said Dave. "Alex, Babe, I want you to meet my sister. Baby Donna, this is my wife Alex."

"Hi, Alex," she said hugging her. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Alex with a smile.

"You and DJ have a beautiful home and a beautiful daughter."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "I'm glad you could come."

"I'm glad I'm here also. Thank-you for inviting me."

"No problem," said Alex. "If you don't mind I'm actually going to go back into the kitchen to finish dinner for tonight. If anyone would like to help feel free to come into the kitchen."

"Oh my God," said Dave, "Alex just invited people into her kitchen. You guys should feel special."

"I'll help you out," said Dave's sister.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile as they walked into the kitchen with Dave's and his sister's mom. Between the three of them they got dinner done in a timely fashion while Dave caught up with some of his family and with Alex's brother Brian. Even Ted was getting involved in the conversation but Sylvia just sat on the couch not saying a word. It was the first time Dave had seen her so quiet. He didn't know what to do or say. He tried to include her but it didn't work. She still stayed quiet so he shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking with the family. It wasn't long before the family went to eat dinner and then after dinner Alex fed Chelsea her own Christmas Eve dinner and then got her dressed for church.

Alex brought Chelsea downstairs in her red and white Christmas dress that she wore for the family pictures and Sylvia said, "She looks so beautiful."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"That dress is beautiful," said Leah. "Aw. She looks so cute."

"Thank-you. So do Samantha and Nay Nay. I love their dresses." They each had on black sparkly dresses.

"How about a family picture," said Sylvia. "Dave, Alex and Chelsea."

"And Keilani and Athena," said Alex. "Don't forget about them."

"Oh yeah," said Sylvia. "Keilani and Athena too."

"Okay," said Alex as her, Dave and the girls walked over to the fireplace to get their picture taken. Alex and Dave stood in the middle each holding Chelsea while Keilani stood next to her dad and Athena stood next to Alex. Sylvia snapped the picture and smiled because they looked like such a beautiful family. Everyone was taking pictures of Chelsea in her dress and Alex was taking pictures of the family. She got a good one of Samantha, Nayloni and Chelsea together. As soon as everyone was done with the pictures they headed to church for a candle light service and after the service they drove around to look at Christmas lights like they always did. It was tradition for them and Alex was making it a point to give Chelsea traditions but Chelsea had fallen asleep at church so she pretty much missed looking at the lights but there was always next year.

When they got back to the house Donna went to make everyone hot chocolate while Dave and Alex went upstairs to put Chelsea to bed. Dave carefully changed her out of her dress and put on her Christmas Eve pajamas and laid her down on the crib. "She is so precious," he said.

"Yeah, she is," said Alex as they both looked down at their sleeping baby. "I think she's exhausted."

"Me too," said Dave. "So are you having a good Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah but it doesn't really feel like Christmas. I'm used to cold weather and snow."

"I know," said Dave, "but there are palm trees if that makes you feel better."

"Not really a Christmas feeling," said Alex, "but as long as I'm with you tonight it's a good Christmas Eve."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Baby," she said as they softly kissed each other's lips, "and I have the best present for you later."

"I'm looking forward to it but I can't give you your present until tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," said Alex. "I'll give you one present tonight and I'll give you the other ones tomorrow also."

"All right," he said with a smile. "Let's go downstairs before our guests start to think something is up."

"Okay," she said. "Goodnight, Chels, Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight, Chelsea. Merry Christmas, Princess," said Dave before him and Alex walked out of the nursery turning out the light.

When they got downstairs Donna handed them each a cup of cocoa and they sat down in the living room with their guests. Samantha and Nayloni were opening a couple presents from their parents before they went to bed. "Is Chelsea sleeping?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"I wanted to give her presents to her tonight," she said, "because I'm sure she'll be getting lots tomorrow."

"Not that much," said Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. "We didn't want to overwhelm her."

"Here, Alex," said Leah, "this is for Chelsea."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she opened it. It was a tiny earring box and when she opened it she saw a pair of earrings. "Leah, she doesn't have her ears pierced."

"Oh. I just thought that she would have by now."

"No. Not yet," said Alex, "but thank-you."

"You're not getting her ears pierced are you, Alexandra?"

"Not until she can decide herself," said Alex as Leah handed her another gift. "Another one?"

"Yes. It's not earrings I promise."

"Okay," said Alex as she opened the tiny present. It was in a small box and when she opened the box she saw a gold bracelet with Chelsea's name engraved. It was tiny enough to fit on Chelsea's wrist and Alex said, "it's beautiful. I love it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Baby girls in our family always get a bracelet with their name on it for their first Christmas."

"Oh. Thank-you," said Alex. "I will put it on her tomorrow morning. Look at it, Baby," she said showing it to Dave.

"It's pretty."

"So are you two exchanging gifts tonight?" asked Leah.

"No," said Dave, "I have to give her my gift tomorrow morning and she wants to give me my gift tomorrow also."

"Oh," said Leah.

"I can only imagine what Dave got Alexandra," said Sylvia.

"You'll be surprised," said Dave. "It's a wonderful gift."

"I bet," said Sylvia.

After everyone finished talking and opening gifts they chose to exchange it wasn't long before people started heading off to bed. Alex wasted no time going upstairs with Dave after all their guests were in bed. "Alex, would you relax," he said. "I have to set the alarm."

"I'm so anxious to give you your present," she said.

"Well, you head up a while and I will be right up as soon as the alarm is set and I check on Chelsea. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said as she headed upstairs. While Dave was downstairs locking up and setting the alarm Alex went into their bathroom and grabbed the white lace teddy she had gotten the other day at Victoria Secret for Dave's Christmas present. She changed into it and waited patiently in the bathroom until Dave came into the room.

When Dave came into the room he shut their bedroom door and took his shoes off at the door. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He then took off his black slacks and walked over to the bed. "Honey, what's going on? I'm in the room now."

"I'll be out in one minute," said Alex as she adjusted the teddy.

"Okay," he said as he leaned back on the bed post of the bed and flipped on the TV. It wasn't long before Alex came out in the white lace teddy. Dave had to do a double take and said, "Wow. Alex."

"Do you like it?" she asked. "Is this enough skin for you?" she asked with a smile.

Dave flipped the TV off and put down the remote and said, "Um. Yeah. That's a lot of skin. Come here."

Alex made her way over to the bed and climbed in. "Merry Christmas, Baby," she said as she straddled Dave.

"I think this is the BEST present ever," he said as Alex started kissing his neck. He let out a moan at her kisses as he felt her soft lips touch his neck. One of his weakest spots on his body. She gently began to bite and suck on his neck right below his ear lobe. He let out a gasp because it had caught him off guard. That was his weakest spot and Alex knew it so she figured she would work on it for a couple minutes before she trailed her kisses down his body. She slowly made her way down his chest and down to his stomach. It gave him goose bumps as she reached his belly button area. She gently licked the tattoo that surrounded it before moving lower. She reached the top of his briefs and then slowly removed them. He let out a gasp as she went down on him. It had been a while since Alex had gone down on him and gave him a blow job. He was in ecstasy as she gave it to him. He moaned with pleasure as she used her hand to help out. It wasn't long after that he could no longer control himself and he released himself. He didn't even know what to say after that but finally said, "Wow, Alex, where did that come from? That was amazing."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "but we're not done yet."

"I know," he said with a smile before he rolled her over and slowly removed the teddy from her body and gently threw it to the floor. He laid his body on top of hers and gently entered her. She let out a moan as she felt him inside her. He slowly began moving himself in and out of her as she moved her hips to his rhythm. He started to pick up the pace causing her to moan with each movement that he made. As the passion grew stronger his movements grew harder and faster. As he moved he leaned down and gently kissed her neck and began to gently nibble and suck on it. Alex couldn't control herself anymore and let out a cry of pleasure as he brought her over the edge. Dave continued his movements before passion overtook his body and he could no longer control himself and released himself inside of her. He let out a groan of pleasure as his body collapsed on top of hers. He softly kissed her lips and said, "I love you, Alexandra."

"I love you too," she said as Dave removed his body from hers. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest and took his hand and intertwined their fingers while he used his other fingertips to run up and down her arm. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

"Merry Christmas to you too," he said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "So that was my present?"

"Yeah," she said. "You told me you wanted more skin so I gave you more skin and you told me that you wanted oral so I figured why not give it to you for Christmas."

"I have to say that present was the BEST. And believe me.. That oral was a present inside itself."

"Glad you liked it," she said.

"I loved it," he said. "I really enjoyed it all thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "I think I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

"And do you hear that?" asked Dave.

"Here what?" she asked.

"The silence. It's after midnight and no Chelsea."

"She might actually be sleeping through the night tonight. That would be great."

"Yeah it would," said Dave. "She was pretty exhausted after tonight."

"Yeah she was. She's going to be exhausted tomorrow too. All those presents. I can't wait."

"How many presents do you think she's actually going to open?"

"I don't know," she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Would you be mad if I changed my mind about waiting 5 years for another baby?"

"No," he said, "why?"

"Because I think I want to start trying again when Chelsea turns a year old. I want them to be really close in age."

"So when Chelsea turns 1 you want to try for another one?"

"Yeah, Baby," she said.

"All right," he said. "If that's what you want to do."

"I do," she said. "You're not mad?"

"No," said Dave. "Look at Keilani and Athena. They're 2 years apart. It's not that bad. I don't mind it."

"All right," she said. "I am just having so much fun with Chelsea. I want to give her a brother or a sister sooner than later."

"No problem here," he said. "Whenever you're ready. I am ready."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. They continued to talk about their future and other things before they fell asleep in each others' arms. It had turned out to be a good Christmas Eve and they hoped their Christmas Day would turn out just as great. After Dave had received one of his presents from Alex he was even more anxious to give her the big present he had planned for her. He knew she was going to love it. She went out of her way for him so he was glad to be going out of his way for her. He couldn't wait until she saw the gift he had for her but it was for Chelsea as well.

***A/N: Well, I'm pretty sure Alex was about to tell her mom off. She was getting annoyed with Sylvia telling her how to handle Chelsea. I think Alex's got it covered! Dave wasn't too happy with Sylvia either but at least his family is friendly and welcoming. Sylvia is the one that chose to sit off to the side and not say anything. Oh well. ANd Alex gave Dave one of the BEST gifts he said. He seemed to enjoy that but he would because he's a nympho. Alex changed her mind about having a baby so far down the road. SHe wants to start trying when CHelsea turns 1.. wonder how that is going to turn out. And Dave is all about giving Alex her Christmas gift. He has a lot more planned than a brochure telling her they're going to Aspen, Colorado but you will see in chapter 137.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 137: Their first Christmas together as a family and DAve's big gift for Alex.. (She'll love it.) **


	137. Chapter 137

***Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Later that morning around 6:30 Dave was woken up by his cell phone ringing. He let out a groan as he gently reached for it as Alex's head still rested on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. He was doing his best not to wake her up. He grabbed his phone flipped it open and said, "Hello," in a groggy voice.

"Your gift for your wife is in the backyard," said the man on the other end.

"Is it really?" asked Dave. "I didn't expect it to get here this early."

"We figured the earlier the better," said the man. "I hope your wife enjoys it."

"Something tells me she will," he said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "Have a very good Christmas."

"Thank-you. You too," said Dave with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," said the man as they both hung up the phone.

Dave carefully moved Alex so he could get out of bed to go see his present for her. He had just sat up and was getting ready to get out of bed when he heard Alex say, "Baby, where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I just have to go check on something," he said.

"I still didn't put Chelsea's presents out," said Alex. "I have to do that. What time is it?"

"It's 6:30," said Dave.

"And Chelsea didn't wake up yet?"

"I haven't heard her," he said.

"Wow," said Alex as she sat up.

"Alex, you should stay here to get some rest. I will put the presents out and fill up her stocking. Go back to sleep. I will get you when she wakes up."

"No. I'm all right," said Alex. "I'm ready to wake up."

"All right," said Dave as he got out of the bed and slipped his briefs on and put on a pair of flannel pants.

"I wouldn't feel right if I didn't get to be Santa Claus for Chelsea's first Christmas," said Alex as she got out of bed and put on her underwear and one of Dave's t-shirt. "I can't believe that Chelsea slept all night."

"Neither can I," said Dave as they walked toward the door. "Merry Christmas, Alex."

"Merry Christmas," said Alex as they softly kissed each other's lips before making their way downstairs. Donna and Baby Donna were both already awake because Donna was putting the ham for Christmas dinner in the oven and they were getting ready to start the Christmas morning breakfast. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Alex said, "It smells so good down here."

"Yeah it does," said Dave with a smile. "The smell of Christmas morning. So where are the presents?"

"They're in the closet," said Alex. "Chelsea's are in the clothes basket and Athena's are in the box with Keilani's."

"Okay," said Dave as they headed to the closet. Dave pulled out the box first and laid Athena's and Keilani's gifts underneath the tree. Samantha's and Nayloni's presents were already out so Dave had to separate his from theirs. While he was doing that Alex pulled out the clothes baskets of presents for Chelsea and took them to the living room. "Um. What is that?" asked Dave.

"Chelsea's presents," she said.

"That's a lot for a 6 month old," he said. "I thought I said not to go overboard."

"I know but I just saw some of this stuff and I needed to get it for her."

"She's going to be so overwhelmed," said Dave as he helped Alex lay Chelsea's presents out. After they laid her presents out they filled up the girls' stockings for them and laid them with their gifts. "It looks like Santa's workshop exploded in here," said Dave.

"Yeah it does," said Alex. "Maybe I did get a little carried away."

"I'd say so," said Dave with a smile, "but it's okay. You were only doing what mothers do. It's fine."

"Okay," said Alex as they stood and admired the tree with the presents surrounding it. "It's just all so beautiful."

"Yeah it is," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Alexandra," said Sylvia as she came downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," she said as her mom joined her and Dave. "Well, it looks like Chelsea is going to be a very busy baby today."

"Yeah," said Alex, "but she will be well rested for it. She slept all night."

"Really?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah. I am so happy. I hope this is going to happen every night. That would be GREAT!"

"Don't count on it," said Sylvia. "When she starts teething you'll get lots of sleepless nights."

"Ugh," said Alex. "I am not looking forward to those days."

"It's going to be tough but it doesn't last forever," said Sylvia as Chelsea started crying.

"Well," said Alex, "I guess I better go get the princess."

"Okay," said Dave. "And then she can open her presents."

"All right," said Alex as she headed up the stairs. As she was on her way up Samantha, Nayloni and Leah were on their way down the stairs for them to open their presents. Alex smiled at their excitement she couldn't wait for the day Chelsea was excited on Christmas morning.

While Alex was upstairs getting Chelsea ready Dave said to Sylvia, "so do you want to see what I got Alex for Christmas?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"Okay. Follow me," he said leading her to the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen he saw his mom and sister cooking breakfast for everyone. "Morning, Mom, Merry Christmas," he said kissing the top of her head and hugging her.

"Merry Christmas, DJ. I'm assuming you had a great Christmas Eve last night," she said.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The hickeys on your neck," she said with a smile.

"I guess it was a great night," he said with a smile. "Morning, Baby Donna. Merry Christmas," he said hugging her.

"Merry Christmas," said Donna hugging her brother back.

"So can I just say I got Alex one of the best presents ever. She is going to love it," he said, "do you guys want to see it?"

"Sure," they responded.

"All right," said Dave leading them over to the patio door. He moved the curtain he had put up so Alex couldn't see her gift and said, "this is what I got her for Christmas. Well, one of the things I got her," he said.

"Dave, that is beautiful," said Donna. "She is going to love it."

"I can't believe it, Dave," said Sylvia, "Alexandra is going to be so excited when she sees it. It's so beautiful."

"You did good," said his sister.

"Thanks," he said closing the curtain again, "but you guys can't say anything until I give it to her okay?"

"Okay," they said.

Dave had shut the curtains just in time because Alex made her way into the kitchen with Chelsea. "Say Good Morning, Daddy," she said bringing Chelsea over to her dad.

"Good morning, Princess. Merry Christmas!" he said as he took her from Alex. "Santa Claus came to visit you," he said as she smiled at him, "and he brought you lots and lots of presents!"

"She has no idea what you're talking about," said Donna.

"I know," said Dave.

"She looks so much like you," said his sister.

"Yes," said Dave, "she got my good looks."

"Someone is conceited," she said.

"I'm not conceited. Just truthful," said Dave with a smile as he lifted Chelsea up in the air to play airplane with her. She giggled and smiled at her dad as he had her lifted up in the air.

"She is a happy baby," said Sylvia.

"She has her moments," said Alex as she smiled at Dave with the baby. "She may want to eat so I'm going to get her cereal ready and give her some breakfast. She hasn't eaten for a while."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Give her some cereal." He walked over and put her in the highchair as Alex got her some cereal and made her a bottle. She gave Dave the cereal and he fed it to her while Alex helped out with breakfast. Sylvia helped too and they were all getting along as they worked with the breakfast. Alex hoped it continued on like that for the rest of the day.

After Dave fed Chelsea her breakfast he cleaned her up and gave her bottle to her so she could drink it while the adults ate their breakfast of sausage, eggs, toast and bacon. They sat around the table and talked and enjoyed each other's company. Samantha and Nayloni were telling everyone about what Santa Claus had brought them and what their favorite toy was. When they finished breakfast Dave and Alex took Chelsea upstairs and got her dressed in a red sweater and a pair of black pants. Dave put a red headband with a bow in her hair to add the finishing touches. After she was dressed Dave and Alex took her into their room as they got dressed as well. Dave put on black sweater and a pair of blue jeans as Alex put on a black snug fitting long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans with holes on them. She let her hair hang down so she could cover the hickeys on her neck so her mom didn't start picking on her for them and then they headed downstairs for Chelsea to open her gifts and then so Alex could give Dave his gifts.

Dave carried Chelsea into the living room and they sat down on the floor. They gave the time for Athena and Keilani to open their gifts. Athena was very excited over her new laptop and the extra gifts she had gotten. Keilani was pretty happy that her dad finally broke down and got her a digital camera along with clothes. "Thank-you, Dad and Alex," said Athena as she hugged them both.

"You're welcome," said Dave.

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile.

"Thanks," said Keilani.

"You're welcome," they said together.

"All right," said Sylvia. "Let Chelsea open her gifts. She looks so cute."

"Calm down," said Alex. "We're getting to that," she said as she took Chelsea's stocking first. She took the contents out of the stocking and showed them to Chelsea. She had a new pacifier, some baby food, baby cereal, headbands, teething rings and some ponytail holders. Chelsea didn't care about anything but the pacifiers and she grabbed the package and held it. "Do you like those?" asked Alex with a smile. "You already have one in your mouth now," she said.

"Alexandra, you should be breaking the habit and not encouraging it," said Sylvia.

"Mother, that pacifier saves my life a lot! She's only 6 months old. I'll break the habit when she's a year or so. She's a baby. It's fine."

"Okay, Alexandra. The sooner you break it the better," she said.

"I can handle it," said Alex as she handed Chelsea her first present. Chelsea just looked at it so Alex started to open it for her. Chelsea pulled at the paper a little bit but not enough to make it open. She got bored with it and picked up the pack of pacifiers again so Alex just went ahead and opened the gifts for her. She got her first baby doll, a laugh and learn Puppy that teaches the alphabet, colors, numbers and body parts. She got laugh and learn learning home along with a laugh and learn kitchen. She even got a Learn and Groove musical table that teaches shapes and numbers in English and Spanish. Chelsea wasn't interested in anything that she got and as Alex opened the boxes of clothes for her she seemed more interested in the boxes than the toys themselves. After she finished up with the clothes Alex opened up a toy that was the pink creature from the Backyardigans named Uniqua. Chelsea became interested immediately and wanted it right away. She got some more books for Dave and Alex to read to her and a couple Dora DVD's and Backyardigans DVD.

When Alex opened a Dora CD and a Backyardigan CD Dave said, "What is that for?"

"So she can listen to it in the car. She LOVES listening to music. I figured that would be better than listening to the radio in the car."

"Great.. I have a pimped out car and I'll be playing Dora on my sound system."

"It just shows you're a loving dad," said Alex with a smile as she handed the Uniqua doll to Chelsea.

"I liked the fact she liked the boxes over anything else," said Dave.

"Me too," said Alex. "She made out like a bandit."

"She's not done yet," said Sylvia as she got the presents her and Ted bought for her.

"Look, Chelsea, you got more presents!" said Dave as he took them to open them. Chelsea looked at the presents and then crawled away with her doll. "I guess she's done," said Dave.

"I guess so too," said Alex with a smile.

Dave opened the gifts from Ted and Sylvia and they had gotten Chelsea a classical stacker that lit up, a couple outfits and Vtech learn and rhyme book. "Thank-you," said Dave as he put them to the side and his mom handed him the presents she had gotten for Chelsea. He opened the first one and it was two outfits. The next one he opened was A Very Hungry Caterpillar Activity Toy. "Mom, she is going to love this!"

"I figured," said Donna as she picked Chelsea up. "I know how much she likes that book."

"She loves that book," said Alex. "That and the Rainbow Fish."

"She likes books in general," said Donna, "I have never known a 6 month old baby that sat through books like she does."

"Liking books is a good thing," said Sylvia as Dave opened the last gift from his mom.

Dave pulled out a knitted hat and knitted mittens. The mittens were ladybugs as was the hat. "Oh my God, Donna, they are so cute," said Alex.

"Thank-you," she said, "I made them myself."

"You made these?" she asked taking them from Dave. "They are amazing!"

"Yeah. I made them," she said.

"They are so cute!" said Leah. "Absolutely adorable."

"Thank-you," said Donna.

"They are cute," said Sylvia. She seemed less than thrilled because deep down she was feeling a little jealous of Donna. Donna knew everything about Chelsea. She knew Chelsea better and was around her more. Sylvia only got to see Chelsea once in a blue moon, she didn't know her and Chelsea barely even knew her. It kind of hurt her feelings that she wasn't in Chelsea's life like Donna was. She felt that Chelsea was going to grow up liking Donna better and felt that in Chelsea's eyes Donna was the better Grandma because she could knit little lady bug mittens and hats and because Donna knew everything there was to know about Chelsea. She even knew her favorite book but Sylvia had no idea. Even though Sylvia was jealous she hid her jealousy well.

After Chelsea's gifts were open Dave and Alex decided to exchange gifts. Alex walked over and grabbed his gifts while Dave sat with nothing in his hands. "Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?" asked Alex.

"You can go first," he said with a smile.

"Okay," said Alex as she handed him his presents.

Dave smiled as he opened the first gift to see that it was new underwear. The second gift he opened was the NY Giants history DVD. "I love this," he said holding it up.

"Alex, are you crazy?" asked Donna, "he is going to be addicted to that DVD and hooked on it all the time."

"Donna, something tells me that he won't be hooked on that DVD all the time after he opens this next gift."

"Okay," said Donna as she watch Dave open his 3rd gift.

"Kama Sutra," he said. "What the hell is this?" he asked. Alex whispered in his ear that it was a way they could spice up their sex life by switching things up. She explained that it talked about places to have sex, positions to have sex in and other stuff. He grew a smile on his face and said, "I like it."

"I figured," she said with a smile of her own. "I think I'm going to like it too."

"What is it?" asked Sylvia. "Kama Sutra. Is that some Indian meditation or something?"

Alex and Dave looked at each other and then Alex said, "Yeah, Mother, that's exactly what it is."

"That's cool," she said. "You two should learn some meditation. You two wouldn't be so tense and angry all the time."

"We are not angry," said Alex. "I think Dave and me have a very happy home." She knew she wasn't telling the truth because everything wasn't that happy around there. Dave was gone most of the time, Keilani was acting up time and time again and Chelsea could be quite the handful at times. It wasn't exactly a happy home but it was slowly getting there.

"Thank-you for the presents," said Dave before he kissed her lips softly.

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile. "I figured you would like them."

"I love them and you knew I needed new underwear," he said.

"Yeah.. Well, I do your laundry… it was time," she said with a smile.

"So about your present. I got you something so big I couldn't wrap it or even get it in the house but it is in the backyard."

"Um. Okay," said Alex not knowing what it was or what he was talking about.

"Come with me," he said getting up from the couch.

"Okay," she said giving him a strange look. Dave managed to slip the card into his pocket without Alex seeing it because Donna was giving Chelsea to Alex so that she could see the present Dave got her too. Alex followed Dave into the dining room, to the kitchen and over to the patio.

"All right, Alex, I need you to close your eyes," he said. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex as she closed her eyes. She closed them tight as Dave slid the curtain out of the way and opened the patio door.

"Keep them closed but give me your hand. You can trust me I promise. Now walk," he said leading her out the door. As soon as she was on the patio he said, "okay open your eyes."

Alex opened her eyes and looked around the entire backyard. It was completely covered in white that looked like snow. Even the trees had this white stuff on it. It looked like a white Christmas to her. It looked so beautiful. "Is that snow?" she asked.

"Well, it's a fake type of snow," he said, "but it feels like snow and it's like snow."

"Oh my God! Really?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Really," he said picking up some of the white stuff off the ground. He placed it in her hand and said, "see?"

It felt cold like snow but it wasn't really snow. "I love it, Dave! Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she stepped down in the fake snow.

"But there's one more thing," he said. "How much do you love this snow?"

"I like it a lot," she said.

"Like it enough to go skiing and snowboarding in it?"

"If we had a hill yeah. I would love that more than anything," she said. "I love skiing and snowboarding."

"I know," he said with a smile as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card that held the brochure for Aspen, Colorado and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas," he said taking Chelsea from her.

Alex opened the envelope and looked at the front of the card. As she opened the card she saw the plane tickets and the brochure and she instantly grew a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked, "But don't you have to work?"

"Nope," he said, "Vince gave me the time off so that we can enjoy Aspen together for a long weekend."

"You're bullshitting," she said.

"Nope. We're really going to Aspen, Colorado!"

"Oh My GOD!" she squealed. "Thank-you, Baby. Thank-you," she said as she threw her arms around him to hug him and then kissed his lips passionately. As the kiss broke Alex said, "this is the BEST Christmas present ever! Thank-you so much."

"No problem," he said. "I know how you're always talking about going skiing and how much you miss a real winter and the snow so I figured I would take you to Colorado to ski and to enjoy some of the snow. That's why I even got this fake snow delivered. I wanted you to get the feel of the snow and get the excitement built up but more importantly.. I wanted you to have a white Christmas. I can't give you winter but I can take you away so you can enjoy some of winter."

"Baby, I love it. Thank-you," she said

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. He was so happy that she was happy. He could see the joy on her face knowing that they were going to go skiing and snowboarding. She looked like a kid on Christmas as she stood in the fake snow. Dave bent over and picked up some of the fake snow and dropped it on Alex's head.

"Funny," she said with a smile and picked up some fake snow of her own and threw it at him. That triggered a snowball fight between him and her and shortly after the others joined in and enjoyed the fake snow as if it were real. Dave and Alex even let Chelsea play in it because they had no idea if she was ever going to see real snow in her life and if she wasn't that was the closest she was getting to snow. She didn't really like the feel of it but after a while she was all right with it. Alex wasn't lying Dave had given her the best Christmas present ever. She felt it was way better than getting jewelry or a To Kill a Mockingbird book. It was a gift that took thought and a lot of listening. He went out of his way for her and she enjoyed it to the fullest.

After everyone was done playing in the fake snow they went inside to eat. Like at breakfast there was not family drama and everyone was getting along very well. Sylvia finally came out of her shell around Dave's family and engaged in some conversation with them. It actually made Dave feel happy that Sylvia was at least talking with his family and not keeping quiet or not including them in her conversations. It had turned out to be a great Christmas for the Bautista family and Chelsea had a very good first Christmas and even though she wasn't excited or in to it Dave and Alex knew that the day would come when she would have them up at 4 in the morning to open presents or stay up all night waiting on Santa to come. They were looking forward to it but even now it was still fun to see her reactions. It was a good day and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

***A/N: So.. Sylvia wasn't as aggressive in this chapter because she was dealing with some jealousy issues inside... if I were her I wouldn't worry about Chelsea picking Donna to be her favorite grandma because she knows her better and can make cute mittens and hats but because of how Sylvia acts.. Chelsea seemed to have a GREAT Christmas for a 6 month old baby. She made out like a bandit and DAve and Alex were more excited than her. She just liked the boxes and the pacifiers.. typical baby..lol. Dave is so sweet! He knew Alex was missing the snow and winter so he gave her a white Christmas. Sure it was a fake snow but it was the thought that counted and he told her about Aspen.. she's excited. Just like Dave was happy about the Kama Sutra book Alex got him.. being the nymphos they are they will use it to the fullest. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	138. Chapter 138

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***I only own Sylvia, Alex and Chelsea. **

Later that night Dave was sitting in his and Alex's bedroom looking over the Karma Sutra book while Alex was putting Chelsea to bed for the night. She made her way into the room and Dave said, "Hey, Babe, is she sleeping?"

"Soundly," said Alex with a smile as she walked over to climb into bed with Dave. "She was exhausted."

"I bet. She had a really long day today," he said. "She made out well for her first Christmas."

"Very well," said Alex as she flipped through the book with him. "And the Ladybug mittens and hat were so cute. I love them."

"My mom is good at making that kind of stuff. Any type of thing you want her to make she can make it," said Dave. "And what about you? Did you like your present?"

"I loved my present you did great," she said with a smile, "and I see you're enjoying yours."

"I'm just getting some ideas," he said with a smile. "Some of this stuff looks pretty interesting. We really need to try some of these things."

"Well, not this one," she said pointing to one of the positions in the book. "That looks really uncomfortable for a woman."

"This one looks interesting," he said.

"Yeah it does," said Alex, "mark it."

"Okay," he said, "you're really into spicing up our sex life huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "More romance and a spicier love life.."

"So you want to try anything tonight?"

"Not really. I'm too exhausted," she said, "I'm just looking forward to getting some sleep."

"I figured," he said as he closed the book up, "I'm actually exhausted too." He laid the book down on the nightstand and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder as she laid her head down on his chest. "So your mom did a good job at picking out my pajamas. They're so comfortable."

"So you like them," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I love them. They're so comfortable. The shirt is a little snug but that's okay."

"I thought that's the way you liked your shirts?"

"I do but it's snugger than usual," he said. "But it's okay. Half the time I don't wear pajamas to bed."

"Yeah, I know," said Alex.

"Speaking of your mom, what is up with her lately. Yesterday she barely spoke with my family and today after my mom gave Chelsea her gift she got quiet again. What is up with her?"

"I have no idea," said Alex. "She may not feel comfortable around your family. I don't know."

"Why? We were trying to include her in the family," he said.

"I know but you know my mom. She's different. I don't know how to describe it but she's just weird."

"I guess," said Dave. "I guess I should enjoy her being quiet instead of belittling you and me but doesn't this sound sick? I'd rather hear that than see her sitting quietly in a corner somewhere."

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this. I think she might have some jealousy toward your mom though."

"Why?"

"Because she's around Chelsea more than my mom is. I don't know. My mom is just weird like that."

"Well, my mom only lives here because of the girls. If it weren't for the girls my mom wouldn't be here."

"I know but my mom doesn't understand that. She's still mad at me for moving out of New York."

"Do you want to move back to New York?"

"Hell no," said Alex. "I like it here. I feel safer here. I don't' want to live in New York again."

"I see. And your mom doesn't like that does she?"

"Nope," said Alex. "You know she's controlling and overbearing. It's who she is and what she does."

"I have to say I actually felt bad for her."

"Me too," said Alex, "but I'm sure she'll be all right. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"All right," said Dave. "Just find out what's up with her."

"I will," she said. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight," he said as he softly kissed her lips. He held her in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

They were right Sylvia hadn't been herself for the last couple days. She was feeling some major jealousy issues. It all started when she saw how well Alex and Donna got along. She hated hearing Alex call Donna mom because Donna wasn't her mom. She was her mother-in-law and Sylvia thought Donna was stepping into her maternal territory. Then she saw how welcoming Dave's family was of Alex and that kind of upset her too because she was not very welcoming of Dave into her family. Finally she hated the fact that Donna was around Chelsea all the time. She didn't think it was fair. Even at 6 months old Chelsea would choose Donna over Sylvia any day and Sylvia didn't want to know what it would be like when Chelsea got older. She had a strong feeling of fear that Chelsea would choose Donna to be the favorite grandparent. She didn't want that to happen and she wanted more time to be with Chelsea so it wouldn't happen. She wanted to talk Ted into moving to Florida but she knew he never would besides she had a career and a life in New York she couldn't throw it all away to be in Florida. She was overwhelmed with these ideas and thoughts that she couldn't sleep so early the next morning she went downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee and to sit and think in the peace and quiet that filled the air.

About two hours later Sylvia was still sitting down in the kitchen at the table thinking when Alex came downstairs with Chelsea to give her some breakfast. "You slept all night again," said Alex with a smile as she walked toward the kitchen. "You're such a good girl," she said as Chelsea smiled at her as she held her Backyardigans doll. "Santa Claus did good huh?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't see her mom at first as she put Chelsea in the highchair but as she turned around she jumped at seeing her mom because she wasn't expecting her to be there. "Mother, you scared me," said Alex. "What are you doing down here by yourself?" she asked going to get Chelsea's cereal and formula.

"Thinking," she said, "Good morning, Alexandra."

"Good morning," she said. "So what are you thinking about?"

"My life," she said, "you, Chelsea and Dave."

"Oh," she said. "What about us?"

"Just how far away you live from me," she said.

"Oh," said Alex as she was mixing up Chelsea's cereal. "I like it here."

"I know you do," said Sylvia, "but wouldn't you like to come back to New York to live so you can be closer to your family? And even Dave's family."

"We're good where we are right now," said Alex. "I miss New York and I miss snow but I really like it down here. I'm close to my best friend and the girls are close to their mother. And it never gets below 40 degrees here.. Well mainly 45 degrees. It's fun here. I like it. I don't want to go back to New York."

"Well, I just think you should be closer to us," she said, "I only get to see you once a year or twice a year. Never more than that. Donna sees you more than I do."

"Donna lives here," she said.

"Why?" asked Sylvia.

"Because she moved in to help out with the girls. That's why," she said. "Is there a problem with her being here?" asked Alex as she walked over to Chelsea to feed her.

"No. I don't have a problem. I just don't think it's fair that Donna gets to be around Chelsea as much as she is and I only get to see her once or twice a year."

"You know nothing is stopping you from coming to visit more than that once or twice a year," said Alex. "You're more than welcome to come visit us whenever you would like to. You don't' have to be a stranger." Alex wasn't thinking when she said this. She didn't want her mom coming whenever she felt like it. She enjoyed the once or twice a year.

"Alexandra, you know I work. I can't just come visit whenever I want."

That was music to Alex's ears and she said, "I know but I don't see what the big deal is with us being in Florida. I still talk to you everyday."

"It's nothing," said Sylvia.

"Okay," said Alex, "but I think you're acting weird."

"I'm fine," she said as she went back to drinking her coffee.

"All right," said Alex as she continued to feed Chelsea her cereal. It was silent in the kitchen as she finished up feeding Chelsea. She was cleaning her up and then cleaning out her bowl.

As Alex gave Chelsea her bottle and was taking her out of the highchair Sylvia broke the silence and said, "So who is watching Chelsea when you and Dave go to Aspen?"

"I guess Donna is," Alex as Dave came into the kitchen. "I mean she's always available. Morning, Baby."

"Morning, Beautiful," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "Another peaceful night. Way to go, Chels."

Chelsea smiled at her dad and Alex said, "she just ate and she's been changed. Do you want her?"

"Sure," he said, "come to Daddy," he said as he took her from Alex. "Good morning, Sylvia."

"Good morning, Dave," she said. "Those pajamas fit you well," she said looking at his grey t-shirt and his blue and grey flannel pants. "Do you like them?"

"They're comfortable. Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome. I didn't know what else to get you for Christmas so I asked Alexandra and she suggest pajamas. She said you never really wear any to bed."

"Oh," said Dave, "I don't. When I'm on the road I usually just sleep in my underwear. I never really wear pajamas and at home.. That's just a different story."

"I know. You two are still technically newlyweds," said Sylvia.

"But they're not bad to lounge around in around the house. I did wear sweatpants but then someone started taking all my sweatpants," he said looking at Alex.

"Sorry," she said, "I just like wearing your sweatpants and hoodies. They're so comfortable."

"I'm sure they are but you know I would like to wear my own clothes sometimes too."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said as he sat down at the table with Chelsea.

"So Dave, who is watching Chelsea while you go to Aspen?"

"My mom because of the girls so she mines well just watch Chelsea too."

"Why can't Theodore and me watch her?"

"Mother, you live in New York."

"So?" she asked.

"Why should we fly from Tampa to New York to Colorado? When we could just fly from Tampa to Colorado."

"Well, I'm just saying it would be nice if you considered your father and me to babysit Chelsea while you're away."

"Mrs. Brooks," said Dave, "we're only going to be gone Friday-Monday. It's easier just to leave Chelsea here with my mom. Plus she'll be in a familiar place."

"Are you trying to say Theodore and me aren't good enough to take care of her?"

"No, Mother, that's not what we're saying. We're just saying it's easier for Chelsea to stay here with Donna," said Alex.

"Alexandra, I want to babysit her."

"Mother, that's pointless. We'd be making an extra trip."

"Don't you think you depend on Donna too much to take care of Chelsea while you're gone? I think you should give her a break and let your father and me watch her."

"Mother, that's stupid," said Alex. "It's easier for Chelsea to just stay here."

"Well, then we'll come down here to Florida to watch her."

"That's stupid too," said Alex. "Why would you pay all that money to fly down for the weekend to babysit when we already have a babysitter?"

"Alexandra, you're acting like I'm not good enough to baby-sit."

"Mother, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying it's pointless for you to come all the way down from New York to baby-sit for us. We have Donna here. We're okay."

"Alexandra, it's not fair to me that Donna always gets to spend time with Chelsea."

"She doesn't always get to spend time with Chelsea. Donna works 40 hours a week. Half the time she comes home Chelsea is already in bed. Is this what it's all about? You're jealous of Donna being here?"

"Alexandra, I'm not jealous of anyone," she said. "I just think I should spend more time with Chelsea. I think she should get to know our family."

"Oh, Mother," said Alex taking a deep breath. "She does know our family.. Why are you making a big deal about this?"

"I just don't want Chelsea to grow up thinking Donna is the better grandparent because she's with her more than she is with me," she said.

"If Chelsea thinks that Donna is the better grandparent it's not because she's with her more it's because she's not over controlling like you are and she's more lenient."

"I'm sorry that I can sew little Ladybug mittens or hats. I'm sorry I can't knit an entire blanket," said Sylvia. "I don't know anything about her because you two never give me the chance to get to know her."

"Mother, what are you talking about? I tell you about Chelsea everyday. I send you pictures of Chelsea everyday."

"Yeah but I don't' know anything about her. I don't know what TV shows she watches or books she likes. Donna knows that because she's around her more."

"No.. you would know that too if you would actually listen to me. I don't understand why you're acting like this all of a sudden."

"Because I think your mom is jealous of the fact my mom is around Chelsea more than her," said Dave as he bounced Chelsea on his lap.

"Be careful she doesn't throw up on you," said Alex, "and mother you have nothing to be jealous about. Chelsea knows you're her grandma too. It's not a big deal. Donna is just here to help out with the girls."

"But she's still around her everyday isn't she and I'm not jealous."

"And Donna pretty much works everyday," said Alex. "Mother, please don't be like this."

"Alexandra, I want to see Chelsea more. I want to spend more time with her."

"Then you know what you can do. You can come here more often to spend time with her," said Alex.

"Whoa. Whoa. Don't get carried away now," said Dave.

"Dave," said Alex. "Be nice."

"I'm just saying I think this entire thing is ridiculous," he said. "She's upset because my mom is here helping out with my girls and she's worried that Chelsea is going to grow up to like my mom better because she sees her more. That doesn't mean anything. Chelsea is 6 months old. When I'm gone for a while it's hard to get her to come back to me but that doesn't mean she's going to think someone else is better than me. She's a baby. She's very selective of who she goes to. If she knows a person more than another of course she's going to go to the person she knows more. It's not a big deal. Hell, Chelsea likes Alex better more than me am I going around making a big deal about it? No because Chelsea is more comfortable with people she knows. That's just how it is. That doesn't mean anything about what she's going to think in the future or not. It's not a big deal and you don't have to visit more to try to get that bond with Chelsea."

"I know when I'm not welcomed," said Sylvia getting up. "Don't worry, Dave, Theodore and me are leaving tomorrow."

"Mother," said Alex. "You're welcome here," she said.

"No, Alexandra, I'm not wanted here. Just let Chelsea stay with Donna. I'm not worried about it. You two obviously want her to know and like Donna better than me. It's okay. I understand. All I ever wanted to do was love Chelsea and spoil her but you two obviously won't let me do that. That's okay but just know I love Chelsea with all my heart. She is my first granddaughter. It's fine. You two don't need me obviously."

"Mother, Stop. If it will make you feel better you can watch Chelsea when we go to Aspen and you can spend as much time with her as you want. I know it has to be hard for you because we live so far away but you don't have to be jealous of Donna. Chelsea is going to like you and Donna the same. No Grandma is better than the other but if you two think like that than Chelsea is going to think like that. It's not a competition to gain the love of your grandchild. Chelsea is a baby not a dog. She doesn't need to be bribed and bought for attention. She needs love and affection. Having a competition to gain her love and affection isn't the way to go. She's going to like you both the same. There is NO need to be jealous of one another. You two are both awesome grandparents and you guys are both amazing with her. It just happens that she sees Donna more but that doesn't make a difference. Stop acting like it does."

"So you're going to let me watch her when you two go to Aspen?"

"Yes, Mother," said Alex. "But you have to come to Tampa to do it because we're not flying her to New York."

"All right," said Sylvia, "when are you two going?"

"The second weekend in January," said Dave.

"All right," she said. "I will be here to baby-sit. Thank-you, Alexandra."

"You're welcome, Mother," she said as she hugged her.

"Thank-you, Dave," said Sylvia hugging him.

"Sure," he said.

"I'm going to tell your father. I'll be back," she said as she left the kitchen.

"What were you thinking?" asked Dave. "Telling your mom she can come whenever she wants to see Chelsea and allowing her to baby-sit while we're in Aspen?"

"Well, my mother coming here to help out with Chelsea may not be too bad of an idea because with the way Keilani has been acting Donna might need that extra help."

"Yeah but you know how your mom is. I don't' want her treating Chelsea the way she treated you," said Dave.

"Dave, Baby, she's not. It's different when it's your grandchildren. She's just out to spoil her and spend time with her. It's not a big deal."

"I hope you're right," said Dave, "but I still think it's stupid that she wants to come all the way to Tampa to baby-sit for a weekend."

"Well, would you rather her just walk away and not come back at all?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I would because then I wouldn't have to deal with her drama," he said.

"Unbelievable, Dave, no matter how you may feel about her she is still my mom. I still love her and I still want her to be a part of Chelsea's life. Just let her in her life. I know my mom can be overbearing and a little psycho sometimes but deep down she means well."

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said. "I apologize."

"It's okay, Baby. Just try to be nicer to my mom. I know it's hard but just try a little harder."

"I'll try," he said. "I will try."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "It means a lot."

"No problem," he said.

***A/N: Sylvia is so ridiculous. She was making a big deal about nothing...but in the end she got what she wanted anyway. It is stupid to travel from New York to Florida for one weekend. Dave also needs to remember though that regardless of how Sylvia is she is still Alex's mom and of course Alex loves her. He should be nicer to Sylvia. It may be hard but he needs to try harder. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	139. Chapter 139

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

A couple days later on New Year's Eve Day after Dave's family left and Alex's family left they were cleaning up from Christmas. They were taking down the tree and all the decorations. They were also getting ready for their New Year's Eve party they had been planning for a while. They had Randy, John, Mel, Mark, Michelle, Maria, Cody and Ted coming to the party. Donna was going to take Alyssa and Chelsea down to Mel's house for the night to baby-sit them while the party was going on. Dave, Alex and Donna all agreed that it would be best if the babies were out of the house after midnight and the same with Keilani and Athena. Once midnight hit they were going to leave with Donna so that the adults could have their fun. "I can't believe Christmas is over and it's New Year's. We're about to have a whole new year," said Dave as they packed away the tree and the ornaments.

"I know. I have to admit this year wasn't too bad. I mean it definitely had its ups and its downs but all in all it was a pretty good year. I mean Chelsea's birth was the highlight of the year."

"Yeah it was," said Dave. "I'm just really scared about what the new year holds for us. We have to go to court toward the middle of January about the girls. I could lose them, Alex. After everything that's been going on with Keilani I could lose them. I don't want to see them go back to their mother."

"I know, Baby but it's all up to the judge right now," said Alex. "I would love for them to stay here but after everything I don't know."

"I mean I have faith in Schuller but it's all up to the judge in the end."

"I don't think you should stress about it. Just keep positive and don't let it get you down."

"Okay," he said. "So I am just ready to forget about this entire year or some of the things I've done. I am so sorry for the way I treated you this year and the stuff I've done. I promise I will be a better man in the new year."

"I just want you to be more family oriented and to stop cheating on me," she said. "That's all I ask."

"Alex, I'm done cheating on you. I'm going to put my family first in the new year. Everything is going to be different in the New Year. I promise."

"All right," said Alex. "So do you think Mel and John are going to be all right together tonight?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "weren't they supposed to get married last week?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"I don't know. Tensions might be high. We could have a repeat of Randy's and Sam's wedding. It's going to be hard because John is one of my best friends and Mel's one of your best friends so when we have parties together we're bound to invite both of them. They just need to realize that and deal with it."

"I know," said Alex, "but John's an asshole but at least this way he can see Alyssa for a little bit."

"This is true," he said, "he needs to see her. Alyssa is a cute baby and she's getting big so fast he needs to see her. I couldn't imagine not seeing Chelsea."

"If you ever pulled what John pulled I would kick your ass," said Alex, "I want to kick John's ass just for leading Mel on. What kind of animal does that to a person? Go out with her, propose to her, plan a wedding date and a couple months earlier leave her for his high school sweetheart? That's bullshit. I don't like John and I don't know how you can still be his friend after all this."

"John and me have been friends for a long time. I can't just throw away a friendship with him because of what he did to Mel. That wouldn't be right. It's bros before hoes," he said.

"Are you calling my best friend a ho?" asked Alex. "Because I assure you Mel is not a ho."

"I'm not calling Mel a ho. I'm just stating an expression. You know.. It's your friends before girls.. Don't you girls have a rule like that?"

"Just take your foot out of your mouth," said Alex. "And yes we do but we're not derogatory to any male. It's just we don't let a guy come between our friendship."

"See so if Mel would have been the one to cheat on John and leave him like that would you still be friends with her?"

"Yeah because she's been my best friend since I was 5 years old. I wouldn't be happy with what she did but I wouldn't give up on our friendship. No guy is worth that."

"So see," he said, "the same with me and John. He's been my friend since OVW and just because he did something I disagree with doesn't mean I'm going to end my friendship with him. John can be a really good guy but sometimes he just does stupid stuff."

"Like you do," said Alex. "You're a good guy but you do stupid stuff."

"All right," said Dave. "I do stupid stuff. We all do stupid stuff but we learn from the stupid stuff we do. Hopefully John has learned his lesson from what he did."

"No he didn't because if he had he wouldn't be such a deadbeat dad," said Alex. "And he hasn't apologized to Mel to the best of my knowledge."

"I thought he did but got champagne thrown on him or beer or something like that."

"No he was being a smart ass so it didn't count," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave. "Let's just drop it because I don't want to end up fighting over Mel and John. It happened and it's over with."

"Whatever," said Alex as she went into the kitchen to check to make sure they had the alcohol they needed and she was going to start making some snacks, dips and food for the night. She just wanted Dave to leave her alone for a while because she was upset with him for still being friends with John and for calling Mel a ho. Even though he said it was just an expression it still upset her. She felt he could have worded it another way that didn't sound so offensive. Dave didn't even need Alex to tell him that she was upset with him. He knew that by her saying whatever was a sign she wasn't happy with him. He knew she was upset over the comment he made about Mel and John. He didn't really mean it the way it sounded but Alex took offense to it but as he thought about it he began to understand why. While Alex was in the kitchen making dip, shrimp, her homemade cocktail sauce and made some crab cakes he decided it was best to leave her alone for a little bit. He took the time to take the decorations down and get all their Christmas stuff put away. When he finished with that he spent some time with Chelsea and the girls while Alex did her thing in the kitchen.

After a while Chelsea started to get fussy because she was hungry so Dave took her in the kitchen to feed her. "I'm just in here to give her some squash and applesauce and I will be out of your way," he said putting Chelsea into the highchair and putting a bib on her. Alex didn't say anything as she went back to fixing things for the night. As Dave was getting the baby food he said, "you know, Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"So you didn't mean to call my best friend a ho?"

"No. I didn't," said Dave. "I was just stating that guy friends come before women."

"So you're saying that Randy and John are more important than me and they come before me?" she asked.

"Okay," said Dave as he opened a jar of squash to feed Chelsea. "No. It doesn't work like that when you're married. It's only when the woman is your girlfriend."

"I see," said Alex, "so Randy and John came before me when I was your girlfriend?"

"I'm not saying that," said Dave.

"Yes you are," said Alex. "What do you really mean and be careful how you word things."

"All right," he said walking over to feed Chelsea. "I'm just saying that no girl can come between my friendship with my boys. I know Mel is your best friend but John is my best friend. Just because he did what he did to her doesn't mean I need to end my friendship with him. That's what I mean when I say no girl can come between my friends and me. Just like you girls have that motto. I'm sorry if what I said offended you. I know Mel isn't a ho and she never will be a ho. Mel is a cool person and I'm happy that she's moving on with her life and getting everything back on track. It must be hard for her to get through that."

"I would imagine it's hard," said Alex. "But Mel is doing a good job despite everything."

"So are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Come on, Babe, you don't have to be upset. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm sorry. I never should have said it. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," she said with a smile. "It's okay. Just don't say it again."

"I won't," he said as he continued to feed Chelsea. "The food smells great!"

"Thanks. When you're done feeding her can you get the chips out and then cut the bologna and cheese?"

"Absolutely," he said, "how are we on alcohol?"

"We're good. We got beer, some vodka, raspberry vodka, some Bacardi and I made sure we got some orange juice and Hawaiian punch for mixed drinks."

"Sounds good. Did you get Jack Daniels?"

"You know it," said Alex. "And I have some drinking games planned out."

"Good," said Dave. "I can tell you're excited for this," he said with a smile.

"I am. When I have a babysitter so I can drink I always get excited. I mean just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I need to give up some of that life."

"Every mom needs some time to wind down, take it easy and have some fun."

"And after trying to help Dora find her way to her grandmother's house, hearing the Backyardigans and listening to Barney talk about how special each and every one of us are.. I am ready for some adult fun."

"I bet," said Dave with a smile. "But we're going to have fun tonight."

"Yeah we are," said Alex. "A lot of fun."

A couple hours later the guests started to arrive with Randy arriving first. He had brought some alcohol of his own to add to the alcohol collection. Soon after that everyone else started to arrive. "All right," said Randy. "I'm here. Where is that beautiful Goddaughter of mine?"

"Say I'm right here, Uncle Randy," said Alex as she came down the stairs with Chelsea already dressed in her pajamas.

"Well, hello there, Chelsea," he said as Alex made her way over to him with her. "Look at you. You're getting so big. I think you grew more since I saw you last month. And you're still looking like your daddy. Can I hold her?" asked Randy.

"Sure," said Alex as she handed Chelsea to Randy. "You should get all the practice you need in tonight before she leaves."

"She's leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah so that we can party after midnight. All the kids are leaving," said Alex.

"Good idea," said Randy. "I guess we get the old Alex back tonight."

"We'll see," said Alex with a smile as she looked at Chelsea. Chelsea wasn't crying or anything. "She likes you Randy."

"Of course she likes me. I'm her Uncle Randy," he said as he kissed Chelsea's forehead. "I can't wait for Sam to have the baby. It is going to be the best day of my life. I am so excited."

"I bet," said Alex. "You're going to make a great dad."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as they walked into the living room. Randy sat down and played with Chelsea for a bit while Alex and Dave watched. They both had to admit he was really good with her and she seemed to like him. Chelsea didn't' really take well to people she didn't know that well but Randy was one of the first people they had seen where she didn't cry or fuss.

While he was playing with Chelsea Mel and John came face to face for the first time since Randy's wedding. Mel was playing with Alyssa when John came over and said, "hey."

"Hi," she said. "How is the married life going for you?"

"It's going good," said John. "Look, Mel, I am sorry for everything that happened. It shouldn't have happened that way. I should have been honest with you and I shouldn't have left like I did. I'm sorry."

"You know, John, when you left it hurt me a lot. I didn't even know what to do. I still can't believe you did what you did but it happened. I get it. You're married to another woman and you didn't want me. That's fine. I'm over that now. I know you're busy with wrestling and stuff but I don't see why you can't find the time to see our daughter. Alyssa does need a father. She deserves to see you."

"Mel, I try to see her but it's just so hard sometimes," he said.

"How is it hard?" she asked. "You just come over for the day visit with her and then leave again."

"Because I don't' have enough time to see her," said John.

"You don't have enough time to see your own daughter?" asked Mel. "That's bullshit."

"Mel, I am a busy person. I can't help that. If I could and I got the chance I would come see her as much as I could. I love Alyssa and I want to be there for her but it's hard."

"You're making excuses," said Mel. She was starting to get upset and her voice was raising as Dave and Alex looked at her.

"Here we go," said Alex.

"Yep," said Dave.

"I'm not making excuses, Mel. I am trying to get the time to come see her but my work schedule is so hectic I can't."

"You really are an asshole," said Mel. "I can't even believe you. Alyssa is an amazing baby and she deserves a dad. All you have to do is be a dad. Sending me a $300 check a month for her isn't being a dad. A dad is someone that comes and takes the time to be with their child. It's not that hard for you to do."

"You just don't understand," said John. "I try but it just doesn't work out for me."

"No, John, you don't try. You're focused on your job and your new wife and the kids you have with her. You should be focused on our daughter too. I don't care what you did to me but I can't let you not be in Alyssa's life. It's not fair to her. Just because you're an asshole and you did me wrong doesn't mean you need to do Alyssa wrong. Alyssa is an amazing baby. She crawls now, she says Mama, she's working on trying to walk. She stands up by herself but are you ever around for that? No. You're not and it pisses me off. You have missed everything she's done in her entire life and that's not fair to her. Look at her, John. Can you honestly say you're too busy to spend time with her? Tell me, John, are you too busy to spend time with her?"

"Mel," said John looking at Alyssa's blue eyes and looking at his daughter's beautiful face, "I love her. Don't get me wrong I love her but I am too busy to be a father to her. I'm going to try a little harder but I can't make any promises."

"You're such an asshole," said Mel. "I love how you can go out and make tons of kids happy but the one kid that should matter to you, you don't give two shits about. Maybe Alyssa and me are better without you if this is the way you're going to bed," she said.

Alex had seen enough and walked over and said, "Mel, John, this isn't the place for this. I know that John sucks as a father but this isn't the place for this. Tonight let's just forget about what happened between you two and what's going on with Alyssa and just have fun. It's not worth getting upset about tonight. We're here to have fun not to fight. I just want you two to know that Dave and me were talking earlier and he made a good point. John is still Dave's friend while I can't stand him but Mel is still my best friend so whenever we have parties or get togethers like this we're bound to invite both of you so you two need to learn to get along for that sake. I don't want to have to choose who can come and who can't. I want you both to come but as long as you fight like this we can't invite you both so promise me that when you're invited to one of our parties you'll leave whatever tensions or dramas you have at the door and just come in and enjoy yourself. Can you promise me that?" asked Alex.

"I can promise," said Mel. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "And John?"

"I can promise," he said.

"Thank-you. Now let's go have some fun and play some games together and have a good time," said Alex.

"All right," they said as they headed into the living room.

They put their dramas aside from that moment on and enjoyed themselves. They sat and played a couple games. They broke off into teams to play Pictionary, they played Scattergories and a game of charades. They spent time talking and laughing having a good time. Once the tension was broken the environment became more enjoyable. Chelsea and Alyssa ended up falling asleep around 9:00 so Donna left early with them and left Keilani and Athena there. It wasn't that big of a deal if they both stayed while the adults enjoyed themselves. As midnight grew closer Alex and Dave got out their champagne glasses and filled them with champagne. They carried them to the living room and handed a glass to each of their guests. Dave turned on the TV so they could watch the ball drop in New York City. As the new year grew closer Dave and Alex began to make promises to one another about how things would be different before the countdown began. They started at 10 and ended at 1 before they all yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dave and Alex shared a kiss at midnight as did John and Mel even though John was married he felt it was right to kiss Mel and it didn't really mean anything it was just a New Year's kiss and then they each took a sip of their champagne.

"To a new year where everything is going to be different and I'm going to be a better father and a better husband," said Dave raising his glass.

"To a new year," said Alex with a smile as they hit their glasses together and then took a drink. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said kissing her lips passionately.

It didn't take long till they brought out the alcohol and they started drinking. They danced, drank and then it was time for some drinking games. They played a few games of beer pong and that's when Alex began to get plastered. She should have known better than to be Dave's partner because he sucked at it but she chose to be his partner anyway and they ended up losing every game they played so by the time they were done Alex was off in another world at least that's how she came off. They went on to play some more drinking games which just added to Alex's insobriety. Randy was getting pretty trashed too. They all were because they were partying hard. After a few games they just went back to drinking mixed drinks, taking shots and drinking beer. Randy, Alex, John, Dave and Mel had a shots contest which came down to Randy and Alex as usual. Alex was doing her best not to give up but it was hitting her hard so she eventually quit making Randy the winner.

As the early hours of the morning approached everyone was pretty much intoxicated and a couple of them had ended up passing out already. Mel was one of the couple that passed out so was Maria. John decided to call it quits for the night so he went into one of the guest rooms and went to bed. Dave was in the living room talking with Mark and Michelle as Randy and Alex went into the kitchen to start cleaning up some stuff. Alex was pretty much a mess as she stumbled across the kitchen. She knocked a glass off the counter making it break onto the floor. "Are you okay?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," she said as she got down to clean it up. "I think I'm drunk though."

"Yeah me too," said Randy as he got down to help her clean up the glass. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," said Alex. "I won't remember it in the morning but I had fun," she said slurring her words.

"Alex, I just wanted you to know that I had crush on you for the longest time. I never said anything but I liked you for a while."

"Really?" asked Alex picking up the broken glass.

"Yeah. I always thought you were beautiful and that Dave didn't deserve you. How can you stand him. He treats you bad?"

"I love him," said Alex continuing to slur her words. She was pretty much lost and she knew anything that was being discussed she wasn't going to remember after she slept it off. "He's a good guy. He's just stupid."

"You don't deserve stupid. You deserve intelligent and a guy that respects you. You're better than Dave," he said.

"I love Dave," she said. "He may come off as an asshole but he's a good guy. I know."

"Okay," said Randy as he helped her pick up the rest of the broken glass. As they were getting up from the ground they bumped heads. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I'm too drunk. I need to get my husband and go to bed."

"Yeah," said Randy as he looked into Alex's eyes for a short second and said, "You have really pretty eyes."

"You do too," she said looking back into his blue eyes. "Really pretty eyes," she said before she felt Randy's lips upon hers. Her first instinct should have been to pull away but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionately…..

***A/N: Dave and Alex.. they are just wow.. DAve shouldnt' have said what he did but at the same time it was only an expression. Alex read into it more than she should have but at least they worked it out. They seemed to have a pretty good party even if Mel and John had a little fight but they quickly got over it. It's interesting that Alex told Dave not to cheat on her anymore but in the first few hours of the new year who is the one in the lip lock with another man? Yep.. Alex.. but how long has Randy been holding back from doing that? She could have pulled away but she didn't.. risky move when her husband is in the next room... what are the chances of Alex even remembering what happened after she sleeps it off? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	140. Chapter 140

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Randy picked Alex up and placed her on the island as he continued to kiss her. Alex didn't pull away until Randy's hands began to wander her body as he moved his hands up her shirt she finally broke the kiss and said, "Randy, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," he said as he quickly removed his hands from under her shirt. "I'm sorry, Alex. I am really sorry."

"It shouldn't have happened," said Alex, "you're married, I'm married and my husband is in the next room. I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what I was thinking," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Well.. I'm obviously way too f**ked up. I think I should go to bed. I think I should get my husband and go to bed."

"Yeah.. I think I should call it a night. I am so sorry," he said.

"Me too. I should have never let it happen. I lost my judgment. That happens when I drink a lot."

"Same here," he said. "It shouldn't have gotten to that point."

"But did you mean what you said? That you had a crush on me?"

"I meant it," he said. "I have had a crush on you for a long time."

"Yeah. I should probably go to bed," said Alex as she got off the island stumbling a bit. She almost fell but Randy caught her. "Thanks. Goodnight, Randy," she said as she stumbled to the living room.

"Shit," Randy said to himself. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had a crush on Alex and he actually told her about it. He even made out with his best friend's wife and even felt her up. He felt like an idiot and he felt horrible for the way things happened. He never meant for anything to happen. He just got caught up in the moment and the next thing he knew he was kissing her lips. She kissed back which wasn't a bad sign so he continued to kiss her. He felt bad for kissing another woman behind Sam's back. He just hoped that Alex would forget about it all after she got some sleep. She was pretty drunk so it was possible but after all it was Alex and she has proven many times no matter how drunk she got she didn't forget anything. She had a pretty good memory and that's what scared him the most. He liked Alex as a friend and she was one of his best female friends and he didn't want things to be awkward between them.

Alex stumbled her way into the living room and sat down next to Dave on the couch. "Hey, Baby," she said.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Where were you?"

"I was cleaning up in the kitchen," she said placing her legs up on Dave's.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked offering her a drink of his Jack Daniels.

"No. I'm good. I think I drank enough tonight," she said. "I don't even know what the f**k is going on anymore. I think I need to go to bed and sleep it off."

"You sound trashed," said Dave with a smile.

"Well, if someone didn't suck at beer pong I wouldn't be so trashed," she said. "I thought you were the King of Beer Pong?"

"I guess I'm not," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I can forgive you this time," she said with a smile.

"Good because it's a new year and I wouldn't want you to start off upset with me."

"Trust me, Baby," she said with a smile. "I'm not upset with you at all." She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I want you more than anything right now."

"Straight and forward," he said with a smile. "I like that."

"So," she said, "are you ready for bed?"

"Absolutely," he said with a smile as he picked her up off the couch. "Goodnight, Mark and Michelle."

"Goodnight," said Mark.

Dave carried Alex upstairs to their room and shut the door behind him. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. It wasn't long before they were making love to one another but as they made love Alex couldn't take her mind off of what happened with Randy. It was driving her crazy that as her husband was making love to her all she could think about was her best friend and how she allowed him to kiss her. Dave and Alex spent a couple hours making love but none of it was taking Alex's mind off of Randy. It made her feel bad that was all she was thinking about. She didn't know how to feel about Randy after earlier but she knew things would be a lot different between them now. Dave could sense that Alex's mind was elsewhere and he had no idea where. They finally finished as they both climaxed together. Dave leaned down and softly kissed Alex's lips before removing his body from hers. He laid down beside her and after sensing her mind was elsewhere he said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said wrapping her arm around his muscular body.

"Are you sure? Did I hurt you or something?"

"No. you didn't hurt me," she said, "you were as gentle and passionate as you always are."

"Okay because you just seem distant," he said.

"No. I'm all right," she said.

"So it was all right?" he asked.

"It was fine," she said. "Dave, you act like we haven't been sleeping together for the last 3 years. You're fine."

"You just seem like you weren't into it," he said.

"Oh," she said. She was shocked that he could sense that she wasn't fully focused on him. "Trust me I was into it. It was pleasurable."

"All right," he said. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said as she felt Dave pull her closer to him.

"This year is going to be amazing," said Dave. "Everything is going to be different. It's going to be like it was before. I'm going back to RAW and I'm no longer the champion so I have more time for my family. There couldn't be a better start to the new year," he said before he realized Alex had passed out beside him. He looked down at her and smiled. "Goodnight, Alex," he said as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her as he too drifted off to sleep.

Later that morning Donna arrived home around 9 in the morning so that she could start New Year's Day dinner for them. She wasn't shocked when she walked into the house to see it was a mess. There were empty beer bottles, empty cups and everything else all over the living room. She just shook her head as she walked over and put Chelsea and Alyssa into the playpen while she started cleaning up the mess. Mark and Michelle were passed out on the couches in the living room while Randy was passed out on the floor. To Donna it looked like a pretty good party and Athena came downstairs to see her cleaning. "What happened down here?" she asked.

"Your parents had a wild party. That's what happened," she answered putting stuff into a trash bag.

"Shouldn't my dad and Alex be cleaning up?"

"Well, yeah but who knows what time they're going to roll out of bed. Do you see how everyone is just laying around?"

"Yeah," she said.

"They won't be up for a while and I have no idea what time your dad is getting up."

"Oh," she said. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure," said Donna. "Where's Lani?"

"Sleeping," she said.

"Okay," she said. "I guess she will be sleeping in too then."

"She always does," said Athena as she started to help Donna clean up the house so that she could start dinner. Once they had everything cleaned up Athena carried the trash out to the trashcan and Donna went into the kitchen to start cooking.

A couple hours later Dave woke up and tried his hardest not to wake Alex up but he ended up waking her up. The light was shining into their room and Alex had a major headache and felt like she had been run over by an 18 wheeler. "Make the light go way. Turn it off!" She said as she put the covers over her head blocking it out.

"I can't turn it off," said Dave. "It's the sun."

"Well, make it stop shining," she said. "I feel like I got run over by a damn truck. Just make the sun stop shining."

"I wish I could," said Dave, "but I can't. It's time to get up. It's 11 we need to clean up before my mom gets here." Dave started getting dressed as Alex kept the blanket over her head.

"Dave, do I look like I'm ready to wake up yet? I feel like shit. I don't want to get up. I don't' even know what the hell happened last night but I'm sore and my head is throbbing."

"You drank too much apparently. Welcome back to the wild life," he said getting his pants on.

"F**k you," she said.

"You did that too," he said with a laugh.

Alex threw the blanket off from over her head and said, "Dave, do I look like I'm in the mood for your jokes? Just stop talking."

"All right. Chill out," he said, "I'll stop."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she pulled the cover back over her head. "Now let me get another hour or two of sleep."

"All right," he said. "Sweet dreams. I'll be downstairs cleaning up."

"Whatever," she said as she closed her eyes to get some more sleep. She wasn't in the best mood and she felt bad for treating Dave the way she was but she just wasn't a morning person after a wild night. She had the worst hangover she could possibly imagine so it was best if she got enough sleep before she woke up to take care of Chelsea and she was pretty sure she could still taste the alcohol in her mouth so she could have still had a buzz.

Dave made his way downstairs to see his mom had cleaned up the mess. He walked into the living room and picked Chelsea up out of the playpen. "Good morning, Pretty Girl! Where's your nana?" he asked as Chelsea smiled at him. "I love you, Princess," he said as he kissed her cheek before going into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, DJ," she said. "Where's Alex?"

"Sleeping. You know she's fun when she's drunk off her ass but the next day not so much."

"Hangover huh?"

"Yep," he said. "Thanks for cleaning up."

"No problem," she said.

"So what are you making?"

"Pork and sour kraut with mashed potatoes," she said.

"Mmm. A good New Year's Day meal," he said.

"Are your friends staying for dinner?"

"Probably," said Dave. "They may not be up until dinner time."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of shocked though but at least I'm awake to take care of Chelsea so that's one less baby you have to take care of."

"I am not taking care of Alyssa all day."

"Then I guess Mel or John can take care of her. Two babies is too much for me," he said. "I can barely take care of Chelsea."

"You're right. Just stick to one," said Donna.

"So is there anything you need help with?"

"Nope. I'm all right. Go watch some Dora or Barney with Chelsea. In fact go put playhouse Disney on for her."

"All right," said Dave, "but if you need anything let me know."

"I will," said Donna as Dave headed into the living room. He turned on the TV and put the Disney channel on for her before he got out some of her toys and dumped them out on the floor. He took Alyssa out of the playpen so she could play with Chelsea too.

He was watching the Wiggles with the girls and he had seen it a couple times so he knew a few of the songs. Chelsea was also a Wiggles fan and she was enjoying the show. Dave was singing along with them to entertain the girls. "Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist. We're gonna go up and go down then get back up and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the twist." He had stood up and started dancing with them to keep Chelsea entertained and she was giggling and laughing at her dad. "Can you stand on one foot and hop around? Can you stand on one foot and hop around. We're gonna go up, and go down. Get back up and turn around. Can you stand on one foot…."

Randy had woken up mid Dave's dance and said, "Dave, what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Dave as he put his foot down on the ground.

"Well, it looks like you're dancing to some show with a bunch of guys singing. Are you still drunk?"

"No," he said. "I'm just entertaining my daughter."

"Well, it's creepy," he said sitting up.

"It's not creepy," said Dave.

"Dave, Man, it's creepy. There are four men dancing and singing on the TV and you're dancing and singing along with them. I don't know how you think that's normal."

"When Sam has the baby and you find yourself watching kids shows.. You won't think it's so creepy."

"No, Dave, I will never watch these kids shows with my baby."

"That's what you think now. Your life is about to change and you have no idea."

"Okay, Dave," he said. "So where's Alex?"

"Sleeping," he said.

"Oh. Did she say anything?"

"Like what?" he asked sitting down to play with the girls.

"Nothing important. I was just wondering."

"Is there something she should say?" asked Dave.

"Well, no. I was just curious," he said.

"Um. Okay. You're being weird and asking me questions about my wife that don't make sense but I'm the creepy one?"

"At least I'm not jumping around to some kid's show," said Randy.

"Look. Just don't tell the guys okay?"

"I won't. Believe me.. I won't. I don't think ANYONE should ever know that."

"Thanks, Man," said Dave as he handed a block to Chelsea.

"But you're a good dad," he said. "Better than I thought."

"I try to be," said Dave. "Would you like to play with us?"

"I guess," said Randy as he moved over to play with Dave and the girls. They spent about a half hour playing with the babies before Alex came downstairs after showering and getting dressed. She didn't dress up because she still had a headache and felt like crap. She threw on sweats and a hoodie and threw her hair up in a messy bun.

She made her way into the living room and she didn't look happy. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," said Dave.

"Funny," she said. "I have the worst headache ever."

"Well, I was going to ask how you were but I already know," said Randy.

"I'd be fine if I didn't have this headache. I don't even remember anything from last night. Everything is a blur after losing the 4th game of Beer Pong," she said.

Randy quietly let out a sigh of relief. She had forgotten about the kiss and everything in the kitchen. "You did get pretty trashed," said Randy. "You were stumbling everywhere."

"I'm sure," said Alex. "I can feel it today. Dave, is your mom cooking?"

"Yeah. Pork and sour kraut," he said.

"Ugh," she said. "I think I'm skipping dinner today. I just don't have it in me to eat."

"Well, do you want a Gatorade or something?"

"Nah," she said, "I'm good. I see Chelsea has you watching Playhouse Disney. Bear in the Big Blue House hasn't come on has it?"

"I don't think so," said Dave. "Why?"

"Because she's scared to death of that show. She doesn't like it. I think it's because of the bear coming close to the screen at the beginning. I don't know but she hates it."

"Okay. I'll make a note of that," said Dave.

"And what are you doing Pretty Girl," said Alex as she picked Chelsea up. "Is Daddy playing with you?"

"You should have seen him dancing and singing," said Randy. "That was something to wake up to."

"Randy," said Dave. "I thought we had an agreement."

"Well, she's your wife I figured she's seen it before."

"Well, yeah, but still," said Dave.

"Dave, don't be embarrassed," said Alex, "you're a great dancer and singer. I love you singing the Barney songs."

"I was singing the Wiggles today," he said.

"Okay. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Alex.

"What?" he asked. "Can't a dad dance and sing to his daughter?"

"Not when it's the Wiggles," said Alex. "I wish I could have seen it though. That could have been pretty funny seeing The Animal Batista dancing to the Wiggles. That is epic."

"All right," said Dave. "Let's not make a big deal about it."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "I'll let it go."

"Thank-you," he said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to check to see how my mom's doing."

"Okay," said Alex as she watched Dave walk out of the room.

"Okay," said Randy, "do you really not remember last night?"

"I don't remember last night. The only thing I remember is losing a lot of Beer Pong. Why?"

"Just wondering," said Randy. He got lucky that she had forgotten about the kiss but he hadn't forgotten about it. He wish he could but obviously he couldn't.

"Um. Okay," she said. "You're acting strange."

"No. I was just asking," he said. He wasn't going to tell her about it even though he wanted to. He figured it was better that way and their friendship wouldn't be effected. "So you had a pretty wild night last night huh?"

"I guess. I am so sore and I just feel like a truck ran over me. I forgot what a hangover felt like. It's been so long."

"I don't get hangovers anymore. My body is immune to them."

"You're stupid," said Alex with a laugh. "Your body is used to your drinking. Mine used to be too and then I didn't drink for a while and now my body isn't used to me downing the beers."

"Trust me, Alex, you would have had a hangover either way. You were downing the alcohol."

"Clearly," she said. "I don't know but it was fun."

"It was fun," he said with a smile, "but you're a mommy now so you don't get too many fun nights."

"I know but it's all right. I like being with my baby."

"That's always good," said Randy. "Think a baby is going to calm me down?"

"Yep even more than Sam did. You're going to be one amazing father, Randy."

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

Later that day everyone gathered around the table to enjoy the meal that Donna had cooked except for Alex. She knew she couldn't handle to eat any food and she felt that it wouldn't taste any different when she heated it up the next day. They were all enjoying themselves talking and getting along. Alex could feel that it was going to be a good year for her and Dave and she couldn't wait to see what the New Year would bring. She just hoped everything would go well when they went to court for the girls and that Dave's career would continue on the track it was. She also hoped that Dave kept to his promise about putting his family first and not cheating on her anymore. She was looking forward to the New Year in fact New Year's was her favorite holiday as well because it always felt like a new start and sometimes in life you just need a new start to keep things going.

***A/N: Alex and Randy... WOW.. and then Alex goes to make love to her husband after making out with RAndy and all she could think about was Randy but Dave knew something was up. They both are bad at hiding stuff. At least Alex forgot about it after sleeping it off. She can get pretty mean after drinking and having a hangover. At least Dave was in a good condition to take care of Chelsea. HE even danced to the WIggles. That's epic. And Randy digging for information to see if Alex mentioned the kiss. He seems happy she forgot about it. Maybe she did and maybe she didn't.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	141. Chapter 141

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***WARNING: THis chapter does include a lot of sexual content. **

The Friday following New Year's Day Dave and Alex arrived in Aspen, Colorado for their weekend together. Other than going skiing and snowboarding Dave had a few romantic things planned for Alex. He was going to make it the best weekend they ever had. They had gotten off their plane, got their luggage and taken their rental car to the cabin in the mountains of Colorado Dave had rented for the two of them. Alex loved the scenery of the mountains when they arrived in Aspen and she enjoyed the freshly fallen snow that surrounded them as they made their way up the mountains. It was snowing lightly as Dave drove them up the mountain. "The snow is beautiful isn't it?" asked Alex as she looked at the whitely covered branches and the snow falling lightly.

"It's very beautiful," said Dave. "I have to admit I have missed the snow."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like winter when I don't have to rush to the grocery store to get bread and milk. And it doesn't really feel like winter when it's about 70 degrees in February but it is enjoyable," she said.

"Oh the days of rushing to the grocery store to get bread, eggs and milk. I never understood that. People acted like they would be stranded in their houses for weeks."

"I know," said Alex, "but that one snowstorm in 2003 shut down the streets of New York for days. That's how bad it was so sometimes we do get stranded."

"Well, let me just say I wouldn't mind getting stranded here with you this weekend. That would be amazing."

"Yeah it would," she said. "But at some point I would miss our little side kick."

"Me too but I'd still enjoy all the alone time I could with you."

"I bet you would," she said with a smile as he continued driving. He arrived at their cabin shortly after. He pulled up to the front door of the cabin and parked the car. He slowly got out of the car and walked over to let Alex out of the car by opening the door for her. She went to help him get the luggage out of the trunk of the car but he told her he would get it and all she was supposed to do was take it easy. She shrugged her shoulders and walked with him to the door as he carried the luggage. He pulled out a little key and unlocked the door exposing the cabin to her. The entire inside was made of wood. The floors were wooden and the cabinets in the kitchen were a polished wood. It looked so beautiful. The living room was furnished with a dark brown leather couch and a dark brown leather chair. There was a wooden stand next to the couch that held a lamp resting on a wolf statue with a wooden coffee table in front of the couch. They had a television in front of the couch with a DVD player and above the fireplace over the mantle was a deer head hanging from the wall.

When Dave took Alex to the back patio it over looked the mountain side. "That's so beautiful," said Alex. "I love Colorado."

"I figured you would like it," He said with a smile as he took her back inside because it was too cold out for them to stand without a jacket on so he picked up the luggage when they went back inside and took her up to the bedroom. The bedroom floor was wooden and the bed frame and posts were made from wood. There was a small wooden dresser in the corner of the room next to the balcony door that had an excellent few of the mountains. The bed was covered with a blue and white patterned bed spread. Dave laid the luggage down by the dresser as Alex looked out the window to the balcony. "Is it beautiful?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist.

"Very," she said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. "I have some of the best things planned for the weekend. I am going to make this the best weekend you've ever had."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said as she turned and faced him. "I expect the best weekend I ever had."

"You'll get it," he said as he softly kissed her lips and it wasn't long after that they were making love to one another as the snow fell lightly outside the cabin and they continued to make love until the sun was no longer in the sky and the night had fallen allowing the full moon to shine over the fallen snow. Dave cooked Alex a romantic dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with eggplant, garlic bread and they drank red wine with it. When dinner was finished Dave started a fire in the fireplace and put on a movie for them. He decided they would watch Grease which was one of Alex's favorite movies followed by The Notebook as the movies finished they cuddled up by the fire and spent the night talking before they both fell asleep before the fire.

The next day they woke up and got ready for their day of outside fun. They put on their ski gear and headed off to the slopes so they could enjoy their day of skiing. Dave had never skied before so he wasn't as good at it as Alex was. Alex was helping him out with it and she kept them on smaller slopes than she was used to. She taught him how to maneuver the skis and how to go down the slopes. He fell a couple times as he tried but Alex helped him up each time he fell. He was impressed with Alex's skiing skills and even though he wasn't having fun because he sucked at it he was enjoying the fact that Alex was enjoying herself. She seemed really happy and it seemed like everything that had happened in the last year just escaped her mind. She continued to work with Dave as he began to get the hang of it. Once he was more comfortable they graduated up to a bigger slope that he was not so good at. He fell numerous times and each time he fell he pretty much ate snow. He was growing frustrated and Alex could tell. The last time he fell she made her way over to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I really suck at this skiing stuff. How are you so good at it?"

"Because I used to ski all the time," she said. "I love it. It takes time and practice. It doesn't just come to a person naturally but you're doing pretty well for someone just learning to ski. Don't get so frustrated."

"I'm trying not to but it gets hard after falling down so many times."

"It's okay, Baby. No one is perfect. You're doing your best. That's all that matters," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said with a smile as they continued to ski. He did start to get better at it and he was doing a lot better after Alex gave him words of encouragement. He was starting to enjoy himself. As they came to the end of their time skiing he was almost caught up to Alex's speed and was doing better at keeping up with her. After they were done skiing they went to do some snowboarding. Dave was even scared to attempt it because he had never done it before and if he fell the wrong way he could get injured which could put him out of action for a while. He thought about it and decided it didn't matter. His wife wanted to snowboard so that's what they were going to do. He gave his best try as he was instructed how to snowboard. He had trouble keeping his balance so he fell numerous times but he wasn't alone. Alex wasn't as good at snowboarding as he thought. She was imbalanced too which he thought was weird because of her being a ballet dancer previously. She fell numerous times with him as she couldn't keep her balance. As they each fell they laughed it off and just enjoyed doing it for the fun of it. They decided to do a couple hills but it didn't work out too well because they continued to fall. As the day winded down so did their activities and it wasn't long as the sun began to set that they headed back to the cabin so Dave could begin his romantic evening for Alex. They were both like icicles when they got back to the cabin so Dave started the fire for them to warm up once they were warmed up they went upstairs to get dressed so Dave could take Alex out to dinner. Alex put on a white ¾ sleeved sweater dress that came to her knee along with panty hose while Dave put on a black silk button down shirt along with khaki pants as Alex was straightening out her hair. The snow and cold had made her hair wavy again so she had to straighten it out. As she continued to do her hair and make up Dave got into one of his bags to make sure he had everything he needed for that night and to check to make sure everything was going according to plan. He was so excited to do this for Alex and he felt she deserved it more than anything. When she came out of the bathroom he said, "where's your cell phone?"

"I was getting ready to put it in my purse why?" she asked holding it up for him.

He took it from her and put it in one of his bags and locked it away with his. "You won't be needing that tonight," he said with a smile.

"But what if something happens with the baby?" asked Alex. "How is my mom going to get a hold of me?"

"She knows the cabin number and she knows the number to the restaurant in case of an emergency. From here on out tonight we are cell phone free and I don't want anything to interrupt our evening together. Okay?"

"Okay," she said putting in a pair of hoop earrings. "I guess."

"Trust me after tonight you will understand."

"All right," she said with a smile as they headed toward the door so they could leave. When Dave opened the door there was a sleigh in front of them with two horses attached to it along with a driver. "A sleigh ride?" asked Alex.

"Yep," said Dave as he escorted Alex over to the sleigh. He helped her onto the sleigh and then he got in and sat down beside her. The driver made the horses go and they headed to the restaurant to eat. It wasn't a fancy restaurant just a casual one that they had heard good reviews about it. When they got to the restaurant they walked inside and were escorted to their private table so they could not be disturbed. Dave ordered them a bottle of wine before they ordered their meal. Since it was Colorado and they had spent the day out in the cold they had ordered the famous soup the restaurant had to offer. Alex had ordered the vegetable soup as did Dave. "So are you having fun yet?" he asked as he ate his soup.

"I'm having a great time. Thank-you," she said taking a bite of her soup. "And this soup is amazing. I have not had vegetable soup this good since my aunt's homemade vegetable soup. And I'm not usually a soup eater but this is good soup."

"It is really good soup," he said. "This place lives up to its reviews. I wasn't sure if it would but it did. I'm glad I could bring you here."

"I'm glad you could too. I'm having a good time and the sleigh ride was amazing."

"Glad you liked it. The night will get better," he said with a smile. "A lot better."

"Can't wait," she said as she finished eating her soup.

As they finished their meals Dave asked for the check and paid the bill before they headed back to the cabin. As they rode the sleigh back to the cabin Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders as she rested her head on his chest in the cold winter night as they heard the jingling bells from the horses as they pulled the sleigh along. When they arrived back at the cabin Dave escorted Alex into the door and led her upstairs to the bathroom. He began to draw her a bath as he allowed the hot water to filter into the tub. He took some bubbles and poured them into the water so she could enjoy a nice hot bubble bath. He went downstairs to get chocolate covered strawberries out of a bag in the refrigerator and a bottle of champagne. He grabbed a champagne glass and took it into the bathroom as Alex had already stripped out of her dress and was climbing into the nice hot tub. She took a seat as Dave poured her a glass of champagne and gave her the chocolate covered strawberries. He turned the water off for her before he walked out of the room to get her a big fluffy towel and her white fluffy robe for when she got out. Alex was relaxed in the tub drinking the champagne and eating her strawberries. She had asked Dave to join her but he had other plans for her. He laid her things down and then headed into the bedroom where he pulled out candles, his CD player, a CD for her and some massage oils he had picked up a couple weeks ago. He got out a bag of rose petals and spread them all over the floor. He made a trail from the bathroom door leading to the bed and cover the bed in the rose petals. He then got the massage oils ready before he lit the candles in the room. He put the mix CD in of love songs he had Athena make for him and put the first song on pause so that it was ready for Alex when she came into the room. As he waited for her he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and gently tossed it onto the floor.

When everything was ready he called for Alex and told her that he was ready for her. She hated to get out of the nice hot bubble bath but she allowed the water to leave the tub as she got out she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body to dry off before she put on her white fluffy robe. As she opened the bathroom door she saw the trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom and smiled. She made her way to the bedroom as she followed the rose petals. Once she reached the room she saw Dave sitting on the bed with the lights off and nothing but the glow from the lighted candles. The smile on her face grew bigger as she made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Dave. "This is beautiful," said Alex with a smile.

"You said you wanted romance," he said with a smile, "so I am giving you romance."

"All right," she said with a smile.

"Beginning with a massage," he said as he grabbed the massage oil. He slowly helped Alex out of her robe before she laid down on her stomach to get her massage. Dave poured the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together before he straddled Alex and began to massage her. He began at her shoulders as he took his big hands to her tiny shoulder blades and began to massage them passionately. As he massaged her shoulders he leaned down and kissed her neck softly. Alex let out a couple moans as she felt his strong hands massaging her shoulders. It all felt good to her. Dave worked her shoulders for a while before he moved to the top of her back. He gently rubbed her back and told her how beautiful she was. He told her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and how lucky he was to have a wife as beautiful as her. He continued to work his way down her back gently rubbing it and he softly kissed her shoulder blades occasionally. He made his way to her lower back and rubbed his hands in the small of her back. Alex let out a soft moan as she felt is hands in the small of her back. Dave continued massaging her as the song You're Still the One played on the CD player. He softly made his way to her buttocks and softly massaged them too before he began to massage her legs. Alex was enjoying every minute of the massage. Dave was really good with his hands and to Alex having a husband that had big hands made the massages more enjoyable. He made his way down her legs until he got to her feet and gently massaged them too. As he finished her feet he laid his body on top of hers and put his hands under her and began to softly massage her breasts. Alex let out a moan at his touch as he massaged her breasts. He slowly turned her over and began to lay soft kisses upon her body. He softly kissed her neck working his way down to her breasts where he softly kissed around her breasts as he made his way down further. He laid soft kisses upon her stomach before gently licking around her belly button where she had it pierced four times. He then softly kissed the top of her hip bone which caused her to gasp. It was one of her weak spots and he knew it. He let out a smile before he softly kissed it again before he moved lower. He stopped himself and said, "Can I just this one time?"

Alex was enjoying everything so much that she said, "this one time."

"Okay," he said with a smile before he went down on her. He slowly began making love to her with his tongue. It was all erotic for Alex and as he made love to her with his tongue she let out soft moans of pleasure before she could no longer control herself and allowed Dave to bring her over the edge. Dave slowly got up from the bed and slowly removed his pants and briefs before he laid his body on top of Alex's. He slid into her gently as he looked into her eyes which made a deeper connection for them. As they looked into each other's eyes Dave said, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said as Dave's lips softly met hers. He slowly moved himself in and out of her as he continued to kiss her. Alex moved her hips to his rhythm as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to make love to her. Dave picked up his pace as he made love to her and gently kissed her neck as Alex cried out in pleasure. She cried out his name as he moved harder and faster. The passion was building stronger and she could no longer control herself as she climaxed as she said, "OH. DAVE!"

Dave let out a smile as he continued to make love to her and as the passion reached its highest point he released himself inside her as he let out a groan of pleasure before saying, "I love you, Alex." He softly kissed her lips as he allowed his seed to fill her. As he broke the kiss he slowly removed his body from Alex's and laid his body next to hers as he wrapped his muscular arm around her body pulling her closer to him.

They each took a minute to catch their breath before Alex said, "you know how earlier I said no one is perfect?"

"Yeah," he said as he ran his hand up and down her soft arm.

"I was so wrong," she said with a smile. "You are the perfect lover."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Was that romantic for you?" he asked as Don't want to Miss A Thing came onto the CD player.

"Very," she said. "I loved every minute of it. You have made this the best weekend of my life. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. "I have to say it feels pretty good not to be on the road and to just be here with you. It feels good not being on a schedule and just doing whatever."

"I bet," she said, "but I know you love your job."

"I do," he said, "but I love you more. I could live like this forever. I want to live like this forever."

"I do too," she said. "Do you remember when we first started dating and we were talking about our future?"

"Yeah," he said.

"What do you see in our future now?"

"Now?" he asked.

"I see you of course and maybe a little brother for Chelsea. I see us being together forever. I see us being a happy family a different kind of family but a happy one. I don't care what my future holds. I don't care if I can never wrestle again or anything like that as long as I have you in my future I don't care. I need you to be in my future. What do you see in our future?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head again.

"You. I would LOVE to have more children with you. Even if we don't I think we'll still be a happy family. We have Chelsea so even it's just you, Chelsea and me it will still be perfect. I just want to be with you forever. I want this to last forever. I love being in your arms. I just love being with you," she said.

"I love being with you too. This has been the best weekend I've had in a long time."

"Me too," she said. "Thank-you."

"No. Thank-you," he said. "It's been amazing. I love it. You're so adventurous and I love that about you. Skiing, snowboarding and all that stuff. I like that about you."

"What's the thing you like most about me physically? And personality wise?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Physically? I have to say your eyes. I love them. They are amazing. They're the darkest shade of brown I have ever seen and they are so big. Your long eyelashes compliment them greatly. You have the best eyes I have ever seen on a woman. They're so beautiful. Personality wise? I have to say you're adventurous. You like to try new things and like to do some of the craziest stuff. I like that about you. I never expected that from you but now that I know you're like that I love it. What about you? Physically what is the thing you like most and personality wise?"

"Hmm. Physically I have to say I like your dimples the most. They accent your smile well. I love them and I love the fact you gave them to our daughter. I think dimples are gorgeous but yours are the most gorgeous I have ever seen. Personality wise? I have to say that you're sweet. I think people are misguided by you. They see you as this big animal on TV and see you as this big guy and expect you to be all tough and mean but really you are the sweetest guy I have ever met. It just makes me smile at how sweet you are. And you are so sensitive. I love that about you. Sensitivity in a man is beautiful. You're not scared to show how you feel. If you're sad you're not scared to cry and I like that about you. You're just an amazing man if you weren't I probably wouldn't love you as much as I do."

"Alex, words can't even express how much I love you but I can tell you I will never stop loving you. I will love you until the sun in the sky stops shining or until the world stops spinning. I will love you till the end of the world. Nothing is going to make me stop loving you."

"Dave, I love you just as much. I will NEVER stop loving you. I will love you until the moon and the stars no longer fill the night sky. I will love you until the world stops turning around. I will love you until the circle breaks but since a circle can't be broken that means I will love you forever. I could never stop loving you. You showed me the end of life as I knew it and right now I never want end life as I know it now."

"Me either," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "It just sucks I have to go back to work on Monday."

"Shh," she said putting her finger to his lips. "Let's not worry about that right now. We're here in Aspen, Colorado, just you and me. We still have a whole night ahead of us and a whole day to spend together tomorrow. Don't worry about that," she said. "Let's just focus on us tonight," she said before she kissed his lips passionately and it wasn't long before they were making love again. They spent most of the night making love to one another and as the early hours of the morning approached they both finally drifted off to sleep holding each other in their arms with their bodies as close to each other as they could possibly be. It was an amazing way to enter their last morning in Aspen, Colorado before they had to head back to Florida that afternoon.

***A/N: Not much to say except Dave and Alex seemed to have a REALLY good trip to Aspen, Colorado. They went skiing, snowboarding, took a sleigh ride and had as much romantic alone time as they could. It was just a really sweet chapter and they both agree on forever. If they could see their future they would be surprised no doubt. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	142. Chapter 142

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I own no one but Alex, Chelsea and Sylvia. **

Later that morning Dave and Alex woke up in each other's arms. "Good morning, Beautiful," said Dave as he softly kissed Alex's forehead.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Very good," he said. "How about you?"

"I'm good," she said. "Actually GREAT. Last night was a good night. This whole weekend was a great one. I hate to see it end today."

"I know me too," he said. "This whole working thing sucks," he said as he started getting out of bed. "Is it bad that I wish for an injury for some time off?"

"Not really," said Alex. "But why on Earth would you want to be injured? Doesn't the pay suck?"

"Well, yeah," he said getting his briefs on, "but being with my wife and children pays more. They can give me something WWE can't."

"I guess that's true," she said with a smile as she got out of bed to put on her robe.

"You guess it's true?" he asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "WWE could never give me what you gave me last night."

"Well, I would hope not," she said with a smile of her own before they softly kissed each others' lips.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked when the kiss broke.

"Sure," said Alex. "As long as you're making it."

"I am," he said, "French toast and sausage."

"One of my favorites," she said as they made their way out of the bedroom. Alex took a seat on the couch as Dave went to make them breakfast. They shared a nice romantic breakfast together before they had to pack but it was done reluctantly. Neither of them really wanted to leave. They wanted to stay a couple more days but Dave had to get back to work and Alex had to get back to motherhood. She was missing Chelsea through all of this but she still wished for a couple more days in Colorado. Once they were all packed Dave carried their luggage to the car and loaded up the trunk. They both looked at the cabin one last time before they each got into the car. Before they knew it they had been to the airport, on a plane, arriving in Tampa and driving to their Tampa home. The vacation had gone faster than they had liked but they had a wonderful time and it was a great vacation even if it was only for a couple days. They had gotten their marriage back to where it should be and they had learned more about each other than they knew before.

Dave pulled into their driveway and put the car in park. "Well, we're home," he said.

"I know," she said, "back to our lives."

"Yep," he said, "but I do promise to be a better husband."

"Look as of right now we're just going to forget about the stuff with Sasha. She no longer exists to us and we're going to forget about anything you've done in the past. This is a new year which means a new beginning. Let's just put the past behind us, focus on the present and hope for the future. Okay, Baby?"

"Okay," he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said before they shared a passionate kiss.

"If you want to extend our vacation for about 5-10 minutes we can," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," she said with a smile before she kissed him again. "I think it's impossible for anything to happen in this car."

"Tinted windows," he said with a smile.

"In your beloved Hummer?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, "why not. You threw up in here."

"Romantic," said Alex.

"It's true," he said.

"It may be true but it's not helping you get what you want," she said.

"Come on, Alex," he said flashing her a smile making her see his dimples.

"You're lucky I love your dimples," she said with a smile before they shared another passionate kiss. Dave and Alex shortly moved to the back seat of his car and began making love. When they were finished they each got themselves dressed and Alex fixed her hair before getting out of the car. When they got out of the car Dave walked to the back to get their luggage before they walked to their front door. Dave put the key in the door and slowly turned it before opening the door.

"We're home!" he said.

"Dad!" yelled Athena as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey," he said. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh yeah," said Athena. "I missed you a lot," she said as Sylvia came to the door with Chelsea.

"I missed you too," he said. "And there's my little princess," he said taking Chelsea from Sylvia. "Were you good for your Grandma?"

"She was a joy," said Sylvia with a smile. "I really enjoyed being able to watch her. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Dave.

"Alexandra, how was your trip?" she asked.

"It was amazing. We both really needed it," she said.

"I'm sure you did. With Dave being gone all the time and you taking care of the kids I would assume you two need some time alone."

"I guess," said Alex as she looked at Chelsea. "Hey there, Baby Girl! Mommy missed you so much," she said as she kissed her forehead. Chelsea smiled at her and reached for her.

"Look, Mommy, she wants you," said Dave as he handed Chelsea to her with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said as she put Chelsea on her hip.

"So did you ski?" asked Sylvia as they walked to the living room.

"Yep," said Alex with a smile. "That was the point wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah but I am married. I know what being in the mountains in a cold winter month can do to a couple. How do you think Brian came about?"

"Okay, Mother, I really don't need to know the details on how my little brother came to be.."

"And you were made on Easter Sunday," she said.

"All right. That's enough," said Alex. "I don't need to know or hear anymore."

"I'm just saying I know a little more went on besides skiing and snowboarding," she said.

"So why are you so worried about it? You're the same person that doesn't let us share a room when we stay at your house but you're okay with a little fun in the mountains."

"Because it's not my house, Alexandra. You know it's disrespectful to do that stuff in your parents' house," she said.

"All right," said Alex, "but really none of it's your business," she said as her and Dave played with Chelsea.

"Alexandra, you have an attitude," said Sylvia.

"I know," said Alex, "It's because what goes on with Dave and me isn't your business. We're both grown adults. We're married and our marriage isn't your business."

"Alex," said Dave. "Be nice."

"I am," she said, "But I'm just tired of how she treats me."

"Alexandra, I'm not treating you like anything," she said. "I just asked how your trip was and you flipped out on me telling me your marriage wasn't my business."

"Well, it isn't," said Alex. "I'm just letting out everything that you've ever said to me."

"I don't know what your problem is today, Alexandra, but I wish you would watch the way you're talking to me."

"Are you ever going to realize I am 24 years old almost 25, married and have a baby? Or are you going to continue to treat me like I'm 10?"

"Alexandra, I don't know where this is coming from," she said.

"It's built up over the years," she said.

"Well," said Dave, "so skiing was great. I fell multiple times but it was fun." He had to say something to break the tension between Alex and her mom. He wasn't even sure where Alex's anger was coming from. She just lashed out at her mom for no reason. Sylvia was being pretty decent that day so he didn't know what caused her to snap. It could have built up over the years but whatever it was had Alex on a rampage. "And the snow was beautiful."

"I bet you two miss the snow don't you?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah," said Dave, "but I also like having warm weather all year long."

"It is kind of nice down here," said Sylvia. "I wish I could talk Ted into moving down here but he won't budge."

"No need for that," said Alex.

"Alexandra," said Sylvia. "I want to be closer to my daughter."

"And you have three sons in New York that you're close to. You don't have to be closer to me. I'm good."

"What is the matter with you today?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I just feel like saying what I feel."

"She may not have gotten enough sleep last night," said Dave.

"I'm fine," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave. "So how about those Giants making their way to the playoffs?"

"Ted and the boys are happy about that," said Sylvia.

"I bet," said Dave. "I know I am. This is their year. I can feel it."

"That's what you said last year," said Alex, "and it came down to the Colts vs. The Bears."

"Well, I thought the Giants would make it but I was wrong," he said. "And last year's super bowl was a memorable one. Alyssa Peyton made an appearance in the world."

"Tell me about it," said Alex with a smile. "She just couldn't wait."

"And now she's strapped with the middle name Peyton for life because of John's obsession with the Colts winning."

"So true," said Alex with a laugh. "She should be lucky Peyton isn't her first name."

"John isn't even a Colts fan," said Dave. "He's an idiot."

"Yeah he's proven that," said Alex.

"Why couldn't we have had a Super Bowl baby?"

"Because we didn't get pregnant till September. At least we got a father's day baby, well you did," she said.

"I would have had two if Glenda would have had Keilani on Father's Day but no she had to wait till two days after."

"And Chelsea wouldn't have been one either if they would have taken her out when I first got to the hospital instead of waiting till I almost died and she almost died."

"Do you want to do it all over again?" asked Dave, "I mean you had it rough with Chelsea is it worth going through all that again?"

"You two are going to have another baby?" asked Athena.

"Not now or anytime soon," said Alex, "but hopefully in the next year or two."

"That's too soon, Alexandra," said Sylvia. "You should make your kids at least 4 years apart."

"Or I could do what I want and have a baby whenever I want."

"I'm just saying a year apart is too close together. Alexandra, you would have two in diapers and it just wouldn't be a good combination. At least wait until Chelsea is potty trained before you have another one. Which reminds me when do you plan to potty train her?"

"Mother, you do know she's only 6 months old almost 7 months old right? WE haven't even thought about that yet. We're just hoping she makes it to her 1st birthday with all the health problems she has."

"So what exactly is wrong with her?" she asked, "because she seemed like a healthy baby to me."

"She has trouble breathing," said Alex. "It's a result of her birth and we're still waiting to find out word if she will be delayed or not."

"Chelsea isn't going to be delayed," said Sylvia, "she's right on point for a baby her age."

"The doctor said it could come in the first 3 years of life. The doctor also said she could have a speech problem and possibly be autistic."

"She will not be autistic," said Sylvia.

"You don't know that," said Alex, "I'm just going by what the doctor said. She explained that with the complications at birth there could be some long lasting results."

"And whose fault is it that those complications occurred?" asked Sylvia.

"The hospital's," said Alex.

"So if she does have long lasting results what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I just want my baby to be healthy and to have a normal childhood. I'm just hoping none of what the doctor says happens. I will cross that bridge if or when I get to it. Right now I just want the best for Chelsea."

"Alex," said Dave, "that bothers you a lot about what the doctor says huh?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I mean her birth was really scary. I seriously thought she was stillborn. She wasn't crying, she was blue and she wasn't moving. I thought she was dead," she said with tears forming in her eyes. It had hit Alex hard about everything that happened with Chelsea when she was born. She had a lot of emotions running through her at the moment because she had built so much up inside that it was all finally coming out now.

"Alex, don't cry," said Dave as he comforted his wife after putting Chelsea on the floor to crawl around. "Look at her. She is a healthy, normal 6 ½ month old baby. She's a happy baby and they don't get anymore perfect than her. The doctor just says those are possibilities. She's not saying it's going to happen. No one really knows what's going to happen but if she was delayed do you think she would be crawling around like that or rolling like she does? She's a smart baby and I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I know but you just never know, Dave," she said as she buried her head on his shoulder. "I just want our baby to be healthy. What if the doctor is right? What if she is autistic and delayed? Then what?"

"Then we deal with it and love her the same. It doesn't make a difference. She will be our daughter no matter what. It will be a challenging road but we will deal with it. She will still be the amazing daughter we both love. It will be okay," he said. "Trust me, Alex, it will be okay."

"I just don't understand why they didn't take her out as soon they knew I was in labor. I had preeclampsia. They knew the risks. Why didn't they do something about it instead of making me wait and allowing Chelsea to push herself down so much that the cord got wrapped around her neck. Why didn't' they do anything?"

"I don't know, Alex. I really don't know. You should have gotten a C-section way before that stuff happened. I don't know why they went the route that they did."

"What if we would have lost her? What if she wouldn't have made it?"

"But she did make it and she's healthy," said Dave. "We didn't lose her. She's alive and well today. She may have a few breathing problems and may be lactose intolerant but she's here and she's our baby."

"I know,' said Alex, "but what if she wasn't here?"

"We don't have to worry about what if. She's here and alive and that's all that matters. You're beating yourself up with your thoughts. Just relax and enjoy her."

"I'm sorry. I've just held this in for so long. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dave, "but you have got to let these things out so that 6 months later you're flipping out for no reason."

"I can't help it. I just let it all build up inside and then I go off like a firework. The whole delivery has been bothering me for the last 6 months. I hate that I have these feelings and then the doctor telling me these things makes it even harder."

"F**k the doctor," said Dave. "Look at her, Alex. What do you see?"

"A beautiful baby that's smart and likes to crawl," said Alex with a smile as she watched her daughter crawl around the living room.

"If she was delayed do you think she would be crawling now?"

"Not really," said Alex.

"So that's one less effect you have to worry about. She has interaction with others so there's no way she's going to be Autistic. The doctor is going by statistics and not what is. What is, is that we have a beautiful, smart and healthy baby. The doctor doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Dave, your language in front of the baby," said Sylvia.

"Sorry," he said, "but I just hate seeing my wife cry."

"All men hate seeing their wives cry but most of the time it's them that make them cry," said Sylvia.

"I didn't make her cry this time," said Dave. "It's that stupid doctor that has her so upset."

"I know but I know there have been times that you have made her cry."

"Sylvia, that's all behind Alex and me now. We're in a new beginning. We're forgetting about the past, focusing on the present and hoping on the future. I don't plan on making her cry ever again."

"We'll see how that goes," said Sylvia.

"It will go well," said Dave. "I can't stomach myself to make her cry again. I want her to be happy. I love her so much and I don't want to be the person to bring tears to her eyes ever again."

"Words are easier to say," said Sylvia, "actions are harder to do. You can say that but your actions have to back up your words and I don't see that happening. I know all about your wrestling career. I know what happens when you're on the road and you get lonely."

"Mother," said Alex. "Don't worry about it. I believe him. I think that he's serious. I'm married to him. If he makes me cry again he makes me cry but I'm 24 years old. I can handle it. Don't treat me like a little girl. And what happens with Dave and me is our business. It's not yours. Just don't worry about it."

"Well, I think I know where you stand," said Sylvia. "I will go. It's clear you don't want me here."

"Bye," said Alex.

"Alex," said Dave.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. He knew better than to say anything to upset her. She was already upset enough. Besides he knew that in a couple days Alex would be on her phone talking to her mom and apologizing. He knew as much as Alex couldn't stand her mother that she loved her just as much. He knew she would never push her mom out of her life. She loved her despite anything she would say to her. Sylvia wasted no time packing her stuff and heading out the door. She wanted to get back to New York as soon as possible because Alex had upset her with the things she had said. She agreed that Alex was a woman and had her own life now but Sylvia still saw Alex as her little girl and all she wanted for her was the best. She knew Dave was never going to keep his promise to Alex and that hurt her more than anything. She knew her daughter would end up hurt again but Alex wasn't going to listen to her. Sylvia was just going to sit back and wait for Alex to learn it all on her own. Eventually she would learn what kind of man she was married to but right now Dave had her believing his act. Alex loved him so much she was blinded by his act and Sylvia thought that Alex loved Dave too much.

***A/N: Alex has a bunch of emotional problems going on. I think the stress of being a mom and having a mom that tries to control you is getting to her. She was pretty much lashing out at her mom but she was just telling her how she felt and then she opened up about how she felt about the day Chelsea was born. This seems like a filler chapter but it does have significant meaning in the future. Especially with how Alex builds her emotions up inside before acting on them. Dave was very sweet to comfort her but even Sylvia sees through him or maybe it's just her dislike for him that makes her not believe him but she is right.. Alex loves Dave too much.. and it's allowing her to be blinded.. so what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	143. Chapter 143

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***I own no one but Alex!**

The following week Dave, Alex and the girls were sitting outside the family courtroom once again. It had come the time for the judge to make a decision on who would be the primary custodian of the girls, visitation and child support. Dave wasn't as sure as he had been for previous court hearings. He was always so sure that the girls would be coming home with him that day but this time he wasn't so sure. It was up in the air he had so many things against him at this point that the fate of his girls laid in the hands of a judge. Alex could tell Dave was worried about what would happen that day so she put her hand on his back and said, "Dave, I'm sure everything is going to be okay. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Alex, you do realize she could get the girls right? After EVERYTHING that's happened in the last 5 months I'm pretty sure that they could end up with her. I really don't want that to happen but it's not my decision."

"It's not your decision but you never know.. It may not turn out as bad as you think."

"Yeah right," he said, "Look, I just don't want to talk about it. I just want to be left alone."

"Fine," said Alex. She knew how he was when he was worried about something. Instead of wanting to talk about it he would push someone away. That's exactly what he was doing now so Alex didn't really take it to heart that he was pushing her away. It was just something he did when he was worried about something. She got up and walked over to another bench to take a seat. Chelsea was at home with Donna since Alex and Dave couldn't find a babysitter and Alex refused to have a stranger baby-sit her and as Chelsea got older they knew it wasn't the best idea to bring her to a family court hearing. Dave and Alex sat quietly not speaking a word to one another as the girls talked quietly amongst themselves. Glenda and her husband were off talking with one another. Glenda was told not to start trouble with Alex and Dave as they waited for the court hearing.

After waiting about 20 minutes Mr. Schuller came over to Dave and Alex and said, "They're ready for us."

"Great," said Dave in a depressed tone.

"We're coming," said Alex as they got up together. They didn't speak a word to one another but that didn't stop them from holding each other's hand as they walked into the courtroom together. They followed the same procedure as last time and took a seat at the table as they waited for the judge to come in.

"Please rise for Judge O'Hara," said the officer. They all stood up as he made his way into the courtroom. Dave let out a groan knowing it was a different judge from last time which made him feel like things weren't going to turn out like he would like.

"Please be seated," said the judge as he took a seat. He took out the papers from previous hearings and looked over them before he said, "So we have a custody case regarding the welfare of the children Keilani Bautista and Athena Bautista. I see that at the previous hearing Mrs. Givens you were told to take a mandatory anger management course. Did you complete the course?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I did," she said as she pulled out her paperwork. "I have all the papers right here."

"Can I please see them?" asked the judge.

"Certainly," said Glenda as she walked them to the judge.

The judge looked over them and said, "Very good. You may be seated. As for Mr. Bautista it has been brought to my attention that while the children have been in your care the oldest has missed numerous days of school and has been cutting class."

"Well, your honor," said Dave. "While that is true my wife and me have been in contact with the school. We have a plan in place for Keilani. The truant officer meets her each morning, walks her to homeroom and checks up on her randomly during the day. Since then she has not missed a class or a day of school."

"I see. I see that is written here. Do you have a copy of their report cards?"

"Yes I do," said Dave as he pulled them out and took them to the judge. This made him nervous because he knew Keilani's grades had dropped in the last few months but Athena's had gone up tremendously. He laid them down for the judge and found his seat knowing that something that little could get them taken away.

The judge looked over their recent report cards and their past report cards. "Interesting," he said, "it looks like Keilani's grades have dropped even lower but Athena's have gone up tremendously."

"Your Honor, May I say something?" asked Glenda.

"Yes you may," he said.

"I have talked to Keilani numerous times in the last few months and she has told me a lot of disturbing things that I am concerned about."

"Like what?" asked the judge.

"Keilani told me that her father is very rarely home so she is mainly in the care of her stepmother and her grandmother. I just think that her father should be home taking care of them and not off gallivanting all over the world for his job. It is his responsibility to take care of our children while they are in his care. It is not Alexandra's job and it is not Donna's job. It is David's job and he should be there for them as a father. The effects of him being gone so much could be very negative on them in the long run. I understand Keilani is having behavioral problems but how can they be fixed by her father traveling all over the world. She needs a strong parent that will ALWAYS be there to help her through her issues."

"I agree," said the judge, "Mr. Bautista, is there a way you can take time off from your line of work to be home more with Keilani to work through her issues?"

Alex looked at Dave as he looked down at the table. She knew he wasn't able to take time off because of the Royal Rumble coming up and because of Wrestlemania in the near future. Alex knew there was no way Dave would be able to take time off. She hoped he would say the right answer and say that he would but at the same time him wrestling was what was bringing the money into the house and paying the bills. Dave finally said after moments of silence, "I can't do that, Your Honor. It's out of the question. These are our biggest months of the year. If it was after March then yeah I would be able to but right now it's just not the time. I can't do it."

"See?" said Glenda. "He cares more about his job than his own children? And this is the man that was awarded custody of our children?" she asked.

"Mr. Bautista, how often would you say that you're home?"

"I was home all Christmas break but usually I'm home Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"And who is in charge of the girls while you're working?"

"My wife and my mother," he said. "I don't see why my job has to come into question. We all have jobs and some are a little more demanding than others. It's just like if I went to an office job 5 days a week for 8 or 9 hours.. I would still be away from home. It's my job and it's what puts food on our table and gets the bills paid. It shouldn't be held against me. And when I'm home I spend as much time with my girls and my wife as possible. I have deemed it family time."

"3 days a week is not being a father. Especially when one of your children is going through emotional problems you need to be there for her," said the judge.

"And I would also like to bring up the fact my ex husband took the bedroom door off of Keilani's hinges and nailed her windows shut. How is she supposed to have privacy with no bedroom door and what if there is a fire and she can't get out of her room and the only option is the window but it's nailed shut. She will not make it out," said Glenda.

"Your Honor, I nailed the windows shut because she would sneak out of the house and hang out with boys and other people doing who knows what. I did it to keep her from sneaking out. As for the door privacy is a privilege and it's not an entitlement. You earn privileges and she needs to earn it back. I took it off as a lesson and because last month when we came home from an event she was being active with a boy. I took the door off because she needs to earn the privilege of privacy back."

"But the windows being nailed shut? That is child endangerment," said the judge. "Did you ever think about grounding her?"

"That's why she snuck out in the first place along with throwing a pillow at me but actually hit my youngest daughter. She's out of control. Her mouth is out of control. The lack of respect is out of control," said Dave.

"Well, if you can't control her," said Glenda, "maybe she should come live with me since you can't seem to control her."

"She's the way she is because of you," said Dave, "You let her get away with everything and let her do whatever she wants. That's why at my house she thinks she doesn't have to follow the rules."

"Right because a household where you and your wife fight all the time about you being away and not spending time with your family and because you sleep with everyone you meet is a great environment. There is no fighting in my house," she said.

"But an environment where they are abuses physically and emotionally is okay?" asked Dave. "All marriages have their ups and their downs. Alex and me have our ups and our downs but in the end we know we love each other and that's all that matters."

"Keilani, how many times would you say your dad and your step mom fight?" asked the judge.

"I don't know. It happens a lot lately."

"I see," he said, "Athena?"

"It is bad," she said. "But they are getting along now."

"I see," said the judge. "Keilani, let me ask you first. What's it like living with your mom?"

"I love living with my mom. She is an amazing woman. She loves me and I just get to have fun at her house. She can be tough though but it's not that bad. I love my mom."

"And what about living with your dad?"

"I don't like it," said Keilani. "He's never home and when he is I get in trouble all the time. He just cares about his baby with Alex and doesn't care about us. He went to get family pictures taken but didn't take me. He only took Athena and Chelsea with him. He didn't take me."

"Your Honor," said Alex, "she told us she didn't want to go because she didn't feel like we were her family. She told us that she didn't want to be in the picture because we weren't her family but her mom's family was her family."

"I see," said the judge. Alex wasn't going to say anything but she couldn't sit back and let Keilani make up lies to the judge which could jeopardize where they ended up. "Athena, what's it like living with your mom?"

"I don't like it. I don't even like visiting her. I think she's mean. She's getting better but I don't want to be there."

"And what about your dad?"

"Well, my dad is gone a lot so I don't get to see him that much and it kind of sucks but when he's home he spends as much time with us as he can. I usually miss him while he's gone but he makes up for it when he comes home. They do fight a lot but they don't call me names or hit me. I like it there."

"I see," said the judge. "Keilani, if I could give you the choice on where you want to be.. Where would you like to go?"

"My mom's," she said.

"Athena? What about you?"

"Um.. My dad's," she said.

"All right. I need to go over some of this information. Court is recessed for one hour," he said. He went into his chamber to go over the information gathered.

"I hope you two are ready to lose," said Glenda.

"Whatever you say," said Dave.

"Why would he place the girls with someone that nails a girl's bedroom window shut, fights with his wife all the time, a man that is never home with his kids and someone that admitted that they can't control their daughter."

"Glenda, like you would be able to control her," said Dave.

"I can. You don't see her pulling these tricks at my house."

"If I remember correctly she was acting the same way with you until the judge awarded us custody and she was doing well until she went to your house for the summer. When she came back is when she started acting up. I wouldn't put it past you to brainwash her into behaving the way she does and filling her head with ideas that I don't love her and that she's not part of our family. That would be just like you because you like to destroy people. You're destructive and you only care about yourself. You don't care about anyone around you just Glenda. God forbid Glenda not get what she wants. Then you start filling the girls' heads with your crazy thoughts. I can't stand you and I regret ever getting involved with you but the best thing that came from our f**ked up relationship is the girls and I have not loved them any less than the day they were born. I want the best for our girls. Can you say the same?"

"Dave," said Alex. "I think you should take a walk." She knew he was getting upset and she didn't want him to explode in front of everyone so she decided they should take a walk.

"I think you're right," said Dave. "I have to calm down."

"I know you do, Baby," she said, "let's go for a walk."

"All right," he said as they left the courtroom to take a walk. During their walk they talked about the hearing and what they thought might happen. Neither of them knew for sure what was going to happen. All they wanted was for the girls to go home with them and everything be okay but it felt like the odds were stacked against them. They did agree that whatever happened they were going to get through it together and make the best of the situation. Alex had never seen Dave so nervous in her life. It was like he knew deep down something bad was bound to happen but he was trying to deny it.

When the hour was finished everyone took their spots in the courtroom and stood up as the judge made his way back into the courtroom. He told them all they could be seated and then said, "Well, after today I have taken in consideration past custody hearings and the information I gathered today. With that I have come to the following decision. When it comes to the primary custodian rights of Keilani Rae Bautista and Athena Nicole Bautista I have decided that in the best interest of the children they would be better off with Glenda Givens on a full time basis."

Alex looked at Dave at the announcement and his entire face sunk. It was like his whole world was falling apart around him. She wrapped her arm around him to comfort him. "I can't believe this," he said to himself as his eyes filled up with tears.

"I know, Baby," she said rubbing his back.

"NO!" yelled Athena. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"From this day on Athena and Keilani will reside with their mother and she will enjoy primary custody of the two. As for their father David Bautista he is rewarded with a weekend visit once a month and visitation on Christmas break, Thanksgiving break and the entire summer break. He is also obligated to pay $650 a month child support for the girls to their mother."

"WHAT?" asked Dave. "$650 a month child support? That's ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous."

"Do you want me to take your visitation away?"

"No, Your Honor, but why?"

"Because the children need to be in a safe and stable environment. You can't provide them stability while being away so often. Your oldest child needs comfort and compassion to help her through the problems she is dealing with. She needs a parent that can be there but you can't provide her with that by being away so much."

"This is unbelievable," said Dave. "I can't even believe this."

"Believe it," said Glenda. "The better parent won."

Dave didn't even respond. He didn't have it in him to respond. He just wanted the judge to dismiss court so he could leave. He ended up getting his wish in the next 10 minutes as the judge said, "Court's dismissed."

"Thank God," he said getting up and storming out of the courtroom. Alex followed quickly behind him.

Dave had sat down on a bench outside the courtroom and he had began crying. He didn't want to lose his girls but that's exactly what was happening. Athena didn't want to go to her mom's and it was breaking his heart even more that he had to send her to the one place she didn't want to be. "You all right?" asked Alex.

"I don't get it. I've been nothing but a good parent and given them what they need but it just wasn't good enough. I did what I could but obviously it wasn't enough. Alex, why did he do this?"

"I don't know, Dave, but it will be okay. You at least get some visitation and maybe down the road we can try again for custody."

"Then it will be too late," he said. "I can't do this."

"You're going to need to do it. We don't have a choice but just remember I am here to help you through this. I am here to be your strength. I know it's tough for you but I'm here for you, Baby," she said as she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said, "but I can't let this stand. When Wrestlemania is over I'm fighting it. I can't have my kids with her. I can't."

"I know, Baby," said Alex. "I know."

Athena and Keilani made their way over to Dave and Athena said, "Dad, I don't want to go. Please don't make me go. I want to go home with you. Please, Dad."

Hearing Athena beg made him cry more. "I know you don't," he said hugging her, "but for now this is how it's going to be. I promise you I will fight my hardest to get you back."

"Dad. Please. I don't' want to go. Let me go home with you."

"Athena, you have to be strong. I know it's tough," said Dave, "but you have to be strong. I told you. I'm going to do everything in my power to fight for you. I love you and I will continue fighting for you until the day I die."

"Dad. Please," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, Athena," he said hugging her as tightly as he could. Keilani had nothing to say. She was just standing there as she watched her sister beg not to go and her dad comfort her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her mom.

"Athena, it's time to go," said Glenda.

"I don't want to," she said.

"Athena, let's go," she said, "it's time to go."

"I don't want to," said Athena holding onto her dad tighter.

"Let's go," she said as she pulled Athena from her father. "It's time to go."

"Don't make me go. Dad! Please.. I don't' want to go," said Athena as she cried she broke from her mother's grasp and ran back over to her dad. "Dad, please. I don't' want to go. I want to be with you. Please!" She said as her mom once again pulled her away. Glenda was pulling Athena away as she screamed for her dad with tears streaming from her eyes. It was all too much for Alex to see so she buried her head in Dave's chest as they hugged each other for comfort. Neither of them liked what they saw but the sad part was that's how it was going to be and they didn't have a choice.

"It's not fair," said Alex. "For a child to scream like that because they don't want to go with their mother. There has to be some law against that. They're forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"I know," said Dave, "it's not fair. It breaks my heart hearing her scream like that and knowing I can't do anything about it. That's the worst feeling a parent can feel."

"I know," she said. "It's breaking my heart."

"I have to do something about it," he said.

"I know. Anything you want to do I will be there to help you."

"Thanks," he said, "but right now it's out of my control."

"And that's the hardest part but we'll get through it," she said.

"I know but I just wish they were coming with us."

"Me too," she said. "Me too."

Once they got themselves together they went home. As soon as they were in the door Donna wanted to know what happened. "How did it go? What did the judge decide?"

"She got them," said Dave. "She got them."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," said Dave. "She got them and Athena screamed for me and I couldn't do anything for her and it tore me apart."

"I bet. Is the judge crazy?"

"No," said Dave, "it was me. I had the odds stacked against me because of my job. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to take a nap. It's been one hell of a day."

"All right," said Donna, "but if you want to talk I'm here."

"Thanks," he said as he made his way upstairs to take a nap. He just wanted to sleep it off. Deep down inside he wished it was all a dream but he had no such luck. Most of his world came crashing down that day. It wasn't fair in his mind that he only got to see them ONE weekend out of the month, all over summer break, Christmas break and Thanksgiving break. He felt he was gypped out of his girls' lives and that hurt him more than anything.

***A/N: Tough chapter but Dave is no longer the primary caregiver for his kids. And he is taking it hard. It happened all because of his job, fighting with Alex and the oldest girl's behavior. It's a shame and poor Athena. Hopefully Dave doesn't push Alex away too much.. they can get through it together. So what did you think? Please REview and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	144. Chapter 144

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I only own Chelsea and Alex. **

A couple weeks later Dave and Alex were in San Antonio, Texas for the Royal Rumble. It had been a rough couple weeks for Dave. He felt like such a failure because of the court hearing. He was taking it a lot harder than Alex had expected. He just wasn't his usual self and he felt like a little piece inside his body had died because he couldn't see his girls until it was time for his visitation which was pretty much impossible for the next couple months because he was needed for house shows. That made the situation even worse. He had Alex and Chelsea come with him for the weekend because it was Alex's 25th birthday and he didn't want to miss it but also because Alex didn't want to be at home alone without the girls. It just felt weird with them not being there and she didn't want to sit alone at home for her birthday all weekend. They were driving into San Antonio for the Rumble after leaving Houston, Texas a couple hours earlier with Randy and John. Dave of course was driving because Alex didn't trust John or Randy driving with Chelsea in the car. "Why does everything feel so different?" asked Randy. "Do you guys remember the last time we took this drive?"

"Oh the day Alex was passed out in the back seat because she drank too much the night before? And Dave called Alex's mom a bitch?" asked John.

"Yeah. That day," said Randy with a smile as he sat next to Chelsea in the backseat. "We have little baby Bautista with us this time!"

"So you didn't make out with any girls last night, Alex?" asked John.

"Can't say that I did," she answered with a smile. "I was up all night though."

"We don't need to hear about your sex life with Dave," said John. "So save us the details."

"Oh but you didn't mind that the last time we took this trip and you wanted to know EVERYTHING," said Dave.

"It was interesting. You two looked like you beat each other up."

"No things got wild," said Dave. "But our sex life isn't why we were up all night last night."

"What kept you up all night?" asked Randy.

"That would be Little Miss Chelsea," said Alex. "She's teething and she's being a beast right now. She screamed all night until we gave her some Tylenol that put her to sleep. She's fine as long as she has that in her if not well.. It gets bad."

"She seems fine now," said Randy as he ran his hand over her soft hair.

"That's because she's sleeping off the Tylenol. She'll wake up soon enough."

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Dave.

"I think we all are," said Randy. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "Do we have time?"

"Yeah," said Randy. "We have plenty of time."

"All right," said Dave driving a little further up the road till he came to a diner and pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park.

"Wait," said John, "Isn't this the diner we came to that same day and we had the worst service in the world and the woman spilled water all over Alex?"

"I think it is," said Dave.

"Well, do you want to eat here?" asked Randy.

"I don't see what the problem would be. That was years ago. There's no way their service is still bad and there's no way the lady that waited on us is still here."

"Alex is right. That was a long time ago. I think we should eat here," said Randy.

"I don't really care where we eat as long as we eat somewhere," said Dave as he got out of the car. Everyone else followed suit. Alex carefully took a sleeping Chelsea out of the car seat because there was no room to take the car seat in. While she carried Chelsea in Randy carried the diaper bag. "And my wife isn't a polygamist today."

"Oh yeah," said Randy. "Alex was involved with all of us. Good times."

As they walked in they were immediately escorted to a table and handed menus. Ironically enough they were sat at the same table they were before. "Excuse me," said Dave to the hostess.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do you have a high chair for the baby?"

"Yes we do. I will have your waitress bring it over to you in a minute," she said as Chelsea woke up crying.

"Shh. Chelsea, it's okay. It's okay," said Alex as she rocked her while Dave tried to find the pacifier in the diaper bag he had taken from Randy. He dug for it while Alex was trying to calm the baby down. "Dave, do you have the pacifier yet?" asked Alex as Chelsea's screams filled the restaurant. The other people were starting to stare at them.

"I'm looking for it," he said. "Do you have it with you?"

"I put it in the bag," said Alex. "Dig a little deeper."

"Okay. I'm looking for it but I can't find it."

"Give me the bag," said Alex as she handed Chelsea to Randy. She began digging in the bag when she heard Chelsea stop crying. "How did you do that?" she asked as she finally grabbed the pacifier.

"I don't know. I guess I just have the magic touch," said Randy with a smile as Alex handed him the pacifier to give to her.

"You're a pretty good Godfather," said Alex giving him a smile as she put the diaper bag below the table. What she didn't realize was as she bent over to put the diaper bag under the table her low cut top caused some of her cleavage to be exposed. Randy smiled back at her before his attention was brought to her breasts. He had to quickly divert his attention back to the baby before anyone noticed but John had noticed before he focused on the baby.

"Thanks," said Randy as he took a seat next to John as he continued to hold Chelsea. He sat her up so she could sit at the table like everyone else.

"Hey, Baby Girl, does Uncle Randy have you?" Chelsea gave her mom a smile as she asked her that.

"Where is the waitress with that high chair?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex. "Just be nice, Baby."

"I'm trying," he said. "I just want to eat."

"I know," said Alex as she put her hand on his knee under the table.

"So how are you, Dave," asked Randy. "You know after everything."

"I'm all right. It's tough but it's how things need to be for now. It sucks because I have to wait until Wrestlemania to take time off and get things under control. I plan on fighting for my girls after Mania."

"Have you talked to them?"

"Keilani refuses to talk to me and Athena won't talk to me. She's mad at me," said Dave.

"Athena was hurt the most by this," said Alex. "She screamed and cried on her way out. It was tough."

"So they just took them?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Starting from that day they would reside with their mother. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's tough and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," said John. "I'm sorry," he said as the waitress came over with the high chair.

"I'm sorry," she said as she put it in front of the table. They couldn't believe it. It was the same waitress they had before and it didn't seem like she had improved. Randy got up and put Chelsea in the high chair as the waitress took their drink orders. They each told her what they wanted and then she walked off.

"I can't believe this," said Dave. "How does she still have a job here?"

"Maybe she improved," said Alex. "Just be nice. Do you want to feed Chelsea or do you want me to?"

"You can since you're right next to her," said Dave, "I'll get her food."

"Thanks," she said, "and get her a bib. I don't want her to get messed up before the Rumble."

"Okay," said Dave getting out the bib and handing it to Alex. She put it on Chelsea as Dave pulled out two jars of baby food. "Let's see what's on the menu today. Mm. Sweet Potatoes and Peaches!" He said handing the jars to Alex.

"Who would have ever thought the last time we were here that we'd be sitting here again today with Baby Bautista and Alex and Dave being married," said John.

"Last time we were here they were preventing pregnancy from happening and calling Alex's mom a bitch," said Randy.

"We're still preventing pregnancy and Alex's mom is still a bitch," said Dave. "The marriage and the baby thing is the only thing that has changed."

"So what does this stuff taste like?" asked Randy as he looked at the empty jar of Sweet Potatoes.

"I don't know," said Alex. "It's not like I ever tried it. I just give it to Chels and she eats it and it makes her a happy baby! Doesn't it, Chelsea," she said as Chelsea smiled at her.

"Can I try some?" he asked. "I just want to see what it tastes like."

"If you insist," said Alex as she got a spoonful of Sweet Potatoes for Randy to try. She fed it to him as if he was a baby and said, "how does it taste."

"Yuck!" said Randy as he spit it out on the napkin. "That stuff has no flavor. It's gross. I hope she brings us our drinks soon. I need to wash that taste off my tongue."

"You shouldn't have tried it dumb ass," said Dave. "What did you think it tasted like? It's baby food."

"I don't know but that stuff is disgusting," said Randy as the waitress came over with the drinks as Alex fed Chelsea. This time she didn't spill the water on Alex which was a good sign. She then took their food order and wrote it down.

Before she walked away Dave said, "and make sure it's not cold this time."

"Dave," said Alex, "you're being rude. He's sorry."

"It's okay," said the waitress as she walked away sadly.

"Dave, just because she sucked as a waitress last time doesn't mean you need to be a jerk to her this time."

"Yeah, Man," said Randy. "They might put special sauce on your Burger," he said with a laugh.

"I don't think that's funny," said Alex. "I think it's disgusting. Dave you owe that woman an apology. What if I was a waitress and someone talked to me like that?"

"I'd kick their ass," he said.

"Exactly, so don't you think she's someone's wife? She deserves just as much respect as anyone else."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'll apologize." Randy made a whipped sound and Dave said, "When you're married you learn not to upset your wife. You go along with her because she can deny you things."

"You're still whipped," said Randy.

"No. I'm not whipped I just love my wife."

"See, Randy?" asked Alex. "He has gotten smarter," she said with a smile as she continued to feed Chelsea.

"She eats doesn't she?" asked John as he watched her eat spoonful after spoonful.

"Yes, John," said Alex. "The same thing your daughter does but you wouldn't know that because you never see her."

"And there it is," said John. "I knew you were going to turn against me eventually."

"Eventually? I've been against you since you walked out on my best friend and your daughter for another woman. That was an asshole thing to do."

"I know it was and I'm sorry for doing that. I should have handled it better."

"You should have handled it by not cheating," said Alex. "You led her on."

"I know I did and I'm sorry," said John. "If I could take it back I would but I can't."

"Right," said Alex. "And you had all the opportunity to end it before you proposed to her and set a wedding date but you didn't. You wanted the best of both worlds so you used my best friend to get your pleasure."

"I didn't use anyone," said John.

"And then you lied to her for months making up a story about some sick friend. That was low even for you."

"All right," said John. "What more do you want me to say?"

"There's a lot I want you to say but you would never own up to it and say it."

"All right," said Dave, "Alex, I think you should leave it alone."

"Fine," she said, "I'll leave it alone for now but I will never forget about what you did to my best friend."

"So I take it you're not my friend now?"

"No, John, I'm not," she said as she continued to feed Chelsea.

"So Alex, it's your birthday," said Randy. "How does it feel to be 25?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm old. 25 is half way to 50. It feels like it has come up so fast."

"25 is not old. Your husband's age of 42.. Now that's old," he said.

"I am not old," said Dave. "Well, at heart anyway. My wife keeps me young," he said with a smile.

"25 is old to me," she said.

"I wish I could be 25 again," said Randy. "I'm going to be 31 in April. Now that's old."

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "you are an old man."

"Whatever, Old Lady," he said. John shook his head at the flirting that was going on between Alex and Randy in front of Dave's eyes but he hadn't even noticed because he was so depressed from the court hearing a couple weeks ago. The flirting continued until they got their food and even after. Their service wasn't too bad so they left a tip for the waitress and paid for their meals. Randy carried Chelsea out to the car for them as Dave and Alex walked out hand in hand. Randy called it practicing to be a dad but John called it sucking up to Alex.

When they arrived at the arena Randy and John headed to their locker room as Dave and Alex went to visit some friends with Chelsea. As soon as John and Randy arrived in their locker room they laid their stuff down and John said, "So why do you insist on flirting with Alex in front of her husband?"

"I'm not flirting with her. I'm just talking to her," said Randy.

"No, Randy, I know flirting when I see it," said John. "You were doing everything you could to impress her. You were always the first one to jump up to help with Chelsea even before Dave."

"I was just practicing for when I become a dad," said Randy. "You do know in 6 months I'm going to be a dad right?"

"Yeah but you were practicing TOO hard if you ask me," said John. "And I saw you looking at her breasts."

"I wasn't looking at her breasts," he said.

"Yeah you were. You were staring hard at them."

"Okay. Maybe I was. It's a natural instinct," said Randy.

"You're married," said John. "So is Alex."

"I know," said Randy.

"So you shouldn't be looking at her breasts or flirting with her."

"I wasn't flirting," he said.

"Yes you were. You both were. It was pretty ballsy to do in front of Dave."

"Whatever, John. Just because Alex doesn't like you because you were an asshole doesn't mean she doesn't like me."

"You're kidding yourself," said John, "I don't care if Alex likes me but I know flirting when I see it and you two were definitely flirting."

"All right. Maybe I was," said Randy, "but I have to tell someone this before I go crazy."

"Okay," said John.

"But you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone," he said.

"I won't," said John. "I promise."

"Okay. On New Year's Eve at the party Alex and me were cleaning up in the kitchen alone. She was really drunk and she knocked over a glass. I was helping her clean it up and then next thing you know we're making out in her kitchen."

"She didn't pull away?"

"No. She kissed me back," said Randy. "She's a pretty good kisser but that's not the point here. I kissed Alex."

"Dave is going to slaughter you if he finds out," said John.

"He will never know," said Randy. "I'm not done yet."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. When we were making out my hands started to wander on her body. I kind of felt her up as we made out."

"You felt her up too?" asked John. "Dave is really going to kill you."

"I know but he will never know. Right?"

"I guess," said John. "So did anything else happen?"

"No because we both stopped it before something could happen. I'm married and she's married.. I didn't mean to kiss her it just happened."

"Uh huh," said John, "so what does Alex say about all this?"

"The strange part is she doesn't even remember because she was so drunk."

"You're going to tell her right?"

"No because I don't want things to be awkward between us," he said.

"I think you should tell her. She has the right to know."

"And that's going to make everything weird between us. No."

"Randy," said John, "you should tell her because it's clear you have feelings for her."

"What?" asked Randy. "I don't have feelings for her."

"Randy!" said John giving him a look.

"Okay," he said, "Maybe I have some feelings for her. I guess I should tell her about the kiss."

"Yeah. You should," said John.

"I will," he said as Alex and Chelsea walked into the room.

"So where's Dave?" asked Randy.

"I don't know," said Alex. "He said he had to go check on something and then he would be back."

"Oh," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," said Alex as she walked over to the bench with Chelsea to change her diaper. "What do you want to talk about?"

"New Year's Eve," he said.

***A/N: It's ironic to see Dave, Alex, Randy and John go somewhere they've been before but with different dynamics like a baby. It seemed to work out pretty well even though Alex and RAndy were flirting with each other. Alex gave John a piece of her mind and Dave was being rude. I think Randy is making a big mistake by telling Alex about the kiss she had forgotten about. That could just make things weird between them. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	145. Chapter 145

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I own no one besides Alex and Chelsea. **

"Well, I'm going to go find something to do," said John as he walked out of the room so Randy and Alex could talk.

Alex got out Chelsea's diaper changing pad and laid it down on the bench before she laid Chelsea down on it. "So what's up? What about New Year's Eve?"

"You really don't remember it do you?" he asked.

"Some of it," she said, "what's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something that happened."

"Um okay," said Alex as she changed Chelsea's diaper.

"Do you remember knocking over the glass in the kitchen?"

"I don't really remember it why?" she asked.

"Because you and me got to talking and I don't even know how to say this to you, Alex, because you are my best female friend. I don't want things to be awkward between us," he said. Alex could tell by his body language that something was really bothering him. She didn't know what it could be but it was making her nervous because it was rare that he acted like this.

"Randy," she said as she put Chelsea's pants back on her. "What is going on?"

"All right," he said, "that night you and me kissed."

"Oh," said Alex. "That's it? That kiss?"

"Um yeah. You remember it?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I remembered it New Year's Day."

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want things to be weird and plus not only are you my best friend you're also my husband's best friend. He would kill you if he knew that you kissed me and felt me up."

"Well, that's a relief," he said. "I was worried."

"Look, I don't want anything to change between us. I still want to be friends with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" asked Alex.

"Because I kissed you," he said.

"Randy, we were both drunk and you know it. It was just a little kiss. It didn't mean anything," she said. "It didn't mean anything right?"

"Not really," said Randy. "It was just a drunken kiss." He knew it meant more to him but he could never tell her that knowing that could cause things to be weird between them. She seemed all right with it as long as it was just a drunken kiss so he wanted her to keep thinking that way.

"Okay. So why were you so scared to talk to me about it?"

"Because I didn't know that you knew. I thought you had forgotten about it," he said.

"Randy, you've known me for 3 years. Do I forget anything when I'm drunk?"

"Not really," he said with a laugh.

"Exactly," she said. "And even if it was a drunken kiss Dave can not know about it because you know his temper."

"Oh I know," said Randy. "I wouldn't want him to lose his temper."

"Me either," said Alex. "Especially over something as stupid as a drunken kiss."

"Yeah," said Randy. He really wished she would stop calling it a drunken kiss but he knew she wasn't going to. He decided to make a joke out of the situation and said, "so was I a good kisser?"

"Only you would ask that," said Alex.

"I know," he said with a smile. "I just wanted to know. So was I a good kisser?"

Alex thought for a moment and said, "well, yeah. If I wasn't with Dave you would be my next choice hands down."

"Really?" asked Randy.

"Really. You're a great guy. I would definitely get involved with you and my mom likes you and believe me my mom doesn't like anyone but since I'm married and you're married it's never going to happen."

"I know," said Randy. "And you got little Baby Bautista," he said as he tickled Chelsea's stomach. Chelsea let out a giggle.

"Look, Uncle Randy made you giggle and you're teething. I'd say Uncle Randy is going to be a great dad."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"When do you find out if it's a girl or a boy?"

"In March," he said. "I'm crossing my fingers for a boy but I'd be all right with a girl. I could make her a daddy's girl easily. Is Chelsea a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl?"

"Mommy's girl," said Alex. "She's my little buddy."

"Well, it is only you two during the day so of course she would be your buddy. I think it's cute but she looks like her father."

"I know she does," said Alex. "Exactly like him. If I look at is baby pictures and Chelsea's they are identical. I think my genes were bullied out by Dave's genes because she is ALL Dave."

"Yeah she is," said Randy, "and she has all that black hair."

"So did Dave when he was a baby. He had a lot of hair."

"What happened to it now?"

"He shaves it because I like when he is bald," said Alex, "so he does it to keep me happy."

"You have him whipped," said Randy.

"Yeah I do," she said with a smile. "And I would have you whipped too."

"No woman is going to get me whipped," he said.

"I'm sure Sam would have a different opinion. I heard all about some of the stuff you've done for her. You're whipped."

"No I just love my wife," he said.

"Whatever you say," said Alex with a smile. "You want a toy, Chelsea?" she asked her.

"I'll get her a toy," said Randy. "You just relax."

"All right. Uncle Randy is going to get your toy for you," she said. "A teething ring would be my best friend right now," said Alex.

"All right," said Randy as he dug in the bag he pulled out her lady bug teething ring and said, "Here you go, Chelsea." Chelsea took it and put it in her mouth right away.

"Say Thank-you, Uncle Randy."

"You do good with her, Alex. You're a really good mom."

"Thanks," she said.

"You ever think about coming back to work?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "It's kind of hard with a baby. I wouldn't want to be away from Chelsea for a long period of time but I don't think I'd get much work done if I brought her with me. Then after everything with Dave and Sasha I don't know if I want to work in the same position she was in. It would just be awkward. I like being a stay at home mom."

"I see," said Randy, "So how are you doing after that whole thing?"

"I guess all right," said Alex. "I mean I was pissed about it but what does getting pissed about it do. It's not going to change anything. I'm just glad she disappeared."

"That is a good thing," he said as he played with Chelsea. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Randy," she said. "You are my best friend."

"If you wouldn't have forgiven Dave for cheating on you with Melina and you broke up if I would have asked you out would you have gone out with me?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I mean after all you are Dave's best friend. That wouldn't be right but I probably would have ended up with you. Possibly that is," she said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," he said. He contemplated telling her that he had feelings for her but he didn't want things to be more complicated than they were. He had to respect the fact that she was his best friend's wife and that she loved her husband. He loved his wife too but sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he would have been involved with Alex. "Maybe we shouldn't talk like this because we're both married."

"Yeah," said Alex. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it especially when we're just friends. You do love Sam right?"

"Oh yeah. I love Sam with all my heart. She has changed me for the better. And like you said that kiss we shared was nothing but a drunken kiss. You're not going to tell her about it are you?"

"No," said Alex. "That's a secret between you and me."

"Okay," said Randy. "It will stay between us except I did tell John."

"You told John?" she asked.

"I had to tell someone. I don't think he's going to tell anyone so our secret is safe with him."

"All right," said Alex. "But you know for given reason I don't trust him."

"I know but I do. He won't say anything."

"If you say so," said Alex as Dave walked into the room. "Hey, Baby. Did you get everything together?"

"Yeah," he said walking over to the bench. "What are you two up to?"

"We're just talking," said Alex.

"Oh," he said. "I see Chelsea is chewing to help her gums. Let me see if there are any teeth cutting the gum," he said taking the teething ring out of her mouth and looking in her mouth. Chelsea started to fuss but Dave stuck his finger in her mouth to feel her gum and she started to chew on his finger. "No tooth yet but her gums are swollen. I can see the two teeth right there but they're not cutting through yet."

"Get your finger out of her mouth," said Alex.

"Sorry," he said as he took it out of her mouth. "You wanna come to Daddy?" he asked as he took her from Alex. He let out a groan as he took her.

"What?" asked Alex.

"My arm is hurting for some reason. I don't know. I'm going to tape it up tonight so it doesn't get hurt in my match."

"You probably strained your arm again. You know what the doctor told you about straining your arm. You need to take it easy."

"I know," he said, "but I also have to be prepared to face this beast in the ring."

"Yeah you do," said Randy with a smile. "You know I win tonight right?"

"I know," said Dave. "I don't want the championship for a while. I just want to be a dad and a husband right now. I can't wait to take time off again."

"I am taking some time off for when the baby gets here," he said.

"Good luck with that," said Dave. "I wanted time off when Chelsea was born and it was like pulling teeth."

"I heard," said Randy, "but I already talked to Vince he's giving me at least two weeks with Sam and the baby. And that's better than nothing."

"That's true," said Dave as he held Chelsea. "So Alex, I got you a present for your birthday but you have to come with me."

"Um. Okay," said Alex as she got up to follow Dave.

"Randy, you can come too," said Dave.

"All right," said Randy as he followed Dave.

Alex didn't even know what to expect from Dave so she just followed him down the hallways of the backstage area. Dave held her hand as they walked and finally he took her to the catering area where it was decorated and a few of Alex's friends were standing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled as she entered the room.

"Dave, you didn't have to do this," she said. "I didn't need to celebrate my birthday."

"I wanted to do it. Happy Birthday," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "25 is a big year."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as Chelsea reached for her. She took Chelsea in her arms and went around to hug some of her friends. She thanked them for coming. A couple of them had gotten her gifts so she took the time to sit down and open them before they had birthday cake. Dave had ordered Alex a chocolate cake with peanut butter icing which was one of her favorites. As they ate cake they sat around the table and talked to catch up on some of the things going on backstage and Alex filled her friends in on what she had been doing since she stopped working for Vince. Most of her friends were disappointed she wouldn't be returning but Alex decided not to go back for good reason. She enjoyed being home with Chelsea and hanging out with her while Dave was away.

Once they were finished with the cake it was time for the superstars to get ready for the pay-per-view. Dave, Alex, Chelsea, Randy and John headed back to the locker room so that they could get ready for their matches. Dave was feeling a lot of pain in his arm that night. He wasn't sure what was going on with it but it was becoming a nagging injury. He had Alex tape it up pretty good so that he could prevent further injury to it. His body was also just feeling some effects of being beat up every week. His back was hurting him along with his arm. He pretty much wrestled through injuries and Alex hated that he did that because he risked being harmed. He refused to take any pain medicine unless it was Tylenol or Advil because he knew how addictive pain killers could be and he didn't want to get on that track. "Dave, I really wish you wouldn't wrestling through the pain," said Alex as he was stretching for his match.

"I don't really have a choice, Alex. It's my job. I have to do what I have to do."

"But to keep putting strain on your body isn't good. You're going to end up hurting yourself even more," she said.

"I'm not going to hurt myself even more," said Dave. "I will be all right. I'll just take a few Tylenol and the pain will be gone for a few hours. Don't worry about me."

"Well, Baby, I don't want you to be one of those guys that hurts so much they can't even play with their kids."

"Alex, I'll be fine. All right. Don't worry about me," he said. "It's just been a long weekend and my body is recovering. Tuesday-Friday I will rest my body up and I will be fine."

"Whatever you say," she said as she sat down to read Chelsea a book before she fell asleep. Once Chelsea had fallen asleep Alex laid her down in the stroller while Dave continued to stretch and prepare himself for his match.

When he was finished stretching he got up from the ground and said, "Well, I'm going to go wrestle. I'll see you when I'm finished. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips quickly. "Be careful out there."

"I will," he said before walking out the door. Alex didn't even bother watching the match. She knew Dave was going to lose anyway so she didn't want to see it happen. She sat down to read a book of her own about parenting while he was out wrestling. She couldn't focus on the book as she thought about the conversation her and Randy had been having. She often thought about what would have happened if she didn't forgive Dave that night. She wasn't sure if she would have ended up with Randy or not. She didn't really see him as more than a friend. To her he was just a friend and nothing more. She kept thinking how Randy wasn't even her type she was more into guys like Dave but she wasn't going to deny that Randy was a good looking man but he just wasn't more than a friend to her and he wasn't her type. What was bothering her the most was if he was just a friend why was she worried about it so much?

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Dave and Randy making their way into the locker room. "That was one hell of a match," said Dave with a smile as he walked in.

"Yeah it was," said Randy. "First pay-per-view of the year is done and we put on one hell of a show."

"Yeah we did," said Dave.

"Shh. Chelsea is sleeping," said Alex, "so it was that good?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "I got RKO'd through the announce table."

"Damn," said Alex.

"It was a Holy Sh*t moment," he said.

"I bet," said Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore but I'm all right. I told you I would be fine."

"I was just worried about you," she said.

"I know you were but I could use a back massage when we get back to the hotel."

"That can be arranged," said Alex with a smile.

"Oh boy," said Randy. "We all know where that is going."

"What?" asked Alex. "It's just a back massage. He likes to get is back rubbed and cracked after a hard match."

"Uh huh," said Randy. "Whatever you say, Alex."

"As soon as I shower," said Dave, "I'll be ready to go if you are."

"You're not going to stick around for the Rumble?" asked Randy.

"Shit. I kind of have to since I did bring John to the arena tonight. I just want my back massage. Is that so much to ask?"

"You'll just have to wait a little while longer," said Alex with a smile. "Now go get your shower or I'm not giving you a massage because of you being sweaty."

"You don't mind my sweat any other time," he said with a smile.

"Dave, shut up," she said with a smile as she handed him his towel for him to take a shower.

"I'm going," he said taking his towel and heading to the shower.

They stuck around until after John won the Rumble and till John took his shower. Then they headed to their hotel for the night. Dave and Alex got Chelsea settled in before Alex gave Dave his massage. Dave was really hurting that night but he didn't want to tell Alex because he knew it would start an argument with them. She didn't want him wrestling while in pain but he still had a job to do so he was going to have to continue wrestling through the pain until he could get some time off to heal and rest his body. He just hoped nothing happened to him in the mean time. He could wait until after Mania for time off. Alex's massage had felt so good to him that he ended up falling asleep from her touch in the middle of the massage. "How did that feel?" she asked him. She didn't get a response so she realized that he had fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake him because he did so much work he was exhausted. She put the blankets over him and kissed his head as he slept. "I love you, Baby," she said. "Goodnight." She sat back on the bed to watch TV before Chelsea woke up and she pretty much stayed up the entire night meaning Alex got no sleep for the second night in a row. She didn't understand how Dave could sleep through Chelsea's screaming but somehow he managed to do it leaving her alone to take care of Chelsea through the night.

***A/N: Randy and Alex just need to admit they have feelings for one another already. There was some major flirting going on between the two. Alex is either lying to herself when it comes to RAndy or in denial over her feelings for Randy. It's funny to find out Alex knew about the kiss but they have a good point. Dave would flip out if he knew about it. That's why it will be a secret forever. Chelsea the poor baby is teething and Alex just can't catch a break. Another night of staying up with the baby while Dave sleeps. It's nice that Alex cares that Dave gets his sleep but she needs sleep too and I have to agree with Alex wrestling through injuries and putting extra strain on your body is not good It could hurt Dave in the future... he should listen to his wife. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	146. Chapter 146

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you so much.. **

A couple weeks later on Valentine's Day Dave returned home after being on the road for the last week. He walked into the house to see no one was in the living room so he walked into the kitchen holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate for Alex. He didn't find Alex but he saw his mom in the kitchen eating lunch. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, DJ," she said. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Did you have fun in Arizona and Oklahoma?"

"It was cool," said Dave. "I wish I could have been here but there was no point running home then going back two days later."

"I know," said his mom. "It's good to see you home."

"Thanks. I have the next couple days off so I'm just going to take it easy and relax."

"That's how to do it," said Donna.

"So where is my beautiful wife? And my beautiful daughter?"

"Your beautiful daughter is upstairs taking a nap and your beautiful wife is in the laundry room doing laundry."

"Oh," he said.

"Do you have plans for her tonight?"

"I wanted to take her out to eat and then come home to watch a movie. Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you both about something."

"Oh," said Dave. "You can talk to us later. Do you mind watching the baby for us though tonight?"

"Not at all," said Donna. "She'll probably sleep most of the time you're gone anyway."

"Probably," he said. "I'm going to go find my wife and then you can talk to us."

"Okay," said Donna. "Have fun," she said with a smile.

"I will," he said smiling back as he walked to the laundry room to find Alex. He walked up to the door to see her putting stuff in the dryer. She just had on sweatpants and a hoodie with her hair in a messy bun but he thought she couldn't look more beautiful. She was bent over putting the clothes in and he said, "Wow, that is one hot ass!"

Alex stood up and said, "Baby!" as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I can tell," he said. "But I'm home now and it's you and me."

"I know, Baby," she said with a smile. "I was just putting some of Chelsea's clothes in the dryer. I never knew a baby could go through so much laundry."

"She drools a lot and she is a messy eater. It's understandable," he said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he said handing her the flowers and candy.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"So do you want some help with the laundry?"

"If you want to help. I'm just putting her burp cloths, wash cloths and towels in the dryer but if you would like to put some of her clothes in the washer that would be great."

"I think I can handle that," he said as he walked over to get Chelsea's clothes out of the clothes basket. "Did you ever notice our kid has more clothes than any other 8 month old I know?"

"I noticed," said Alex with a smile as she put some more stuff into the dryer. "It's a good thing though because she goes through clothes like I don't know what. And Oh my God, Dave, wait till you see her. Her two teeth have grown in. She looks so cute with those two teeth in her mouth."

"I bet," said Dave as he put a load of her clothes in. "I use the Dreft right?"

"Yep," said Alex as she closed up the dryer and turned it on.

"Okay," he said putting the right amount in, closing it and starting the washer. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and said, "You are so beautiful."

"Not right now," she said. "I look like a bum."

"It doesn't matter. You could be in rags and you'd still be beautiful. I missed you and I missed seeing those big brown eyes. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said as they shared a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dave slowly began to kiss her neck softly before removing her hoodie to expose her black bra she was wearing underneath before removing his shirt as she helped him. "Do you want to put some of that Kama Sutra to use now?" he asked with a smile.

"I guess so. I got the book to try new things," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said with a smile before kissing her lips and picking her up. He carried her over to the dryer to sit her down as he continued to kiss her. It wasn't much longer before they were making love in the laundry room on top of the dryer.

When they were finished they softly kissed each other's lips before they got dressed. "That was just… it was amazing. It was something different and I liked it. Actually I LOVED it."

"So I'll mark that one as a favorite," he said taking her hand.

"Definitely a favorite. I said it once and I'll say it again.. That book is the best book ever written."

"There are so many more things I would like to try. Like the stairs. How do you have sex on the stairs."

"I don't know," she said. "It sounds so kinky."

"Doesn't it," he said as she picked up the flowers and candy. "It looks interesting too," he said.

"We'll try it some time," she said with a smile as they walked to the kitchen.

"Oh. My mom wanted to talk to us," he said. "I totally forgot. I got so involved in that that I forgot."

"What about?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. She didn't say. She just said she wanted to talk to us about something."

"All right," said Alex as they made their way to the living room to see Donna sitting on the couch. "Hey, Mom," she said as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey, Alex. Hey, Dave."

"Hey, Mom," he said as he sat on the arm of the couch next to Alex and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you both are here," she said. "I wanted to talk to you two about something."

"Okay," they said together.

"Well, I've been thinking since Athena and Keilani have gone back to their mom's house there isn't really a need for me to be here. Don't get me wrong I love being here with you and Alex but I really want to go back to San Francisco," she said. "I mean I just moved here to help out with the girls but since they aren't here anymore I'm no longer needed here. Alex is doing great with Chelsea so I think she will be fine. I just want to go back to California."

"Mom, I am going to get the girls back after Mania," said Dave, "I am not done fighting for them."

"DJ, right now you don't know what's going to happen. It could happen that you get them but it also couldn't happen. It's going to take time. In the mean time I want to go back to California to live."

"Mom, Mania is next month. As soon as it's over I'm going for custody."

"I know but you don't know how much time that's going to take, DJ."

"So you want to go back to California?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Donna. "I love being here with Chelsea and you guys but I really want to get back to California. I miss my friends and my life there. I moved in on a temporary basis to help out with the girls but since they are no longer here I don't think you really need me anymore. You will be all right with Chelsea while I'm gone right?"

"I'll be fine," said Alex, "you go back and live your life in California."

"Alex," said Dave, "don't you think she should stick around so that when I get the girls back she wont' have to move back?"

"I think that your mom is a grown up and can do whatever she wants to do. If you get the girls back then you can talk about her living here again. She obviously wants to go to California. She was such a big help when they were here that she should be able to do what she wants."

"But then you'll be home alone while I'm gone," said Dave. "At least with my mom here you weren't alone."

"Dave, I'll be fine. You installed an amazing security system and it's only a couple days. I used to live in a New York City apartment by myself with burglars, muggers and rapists. I did pretty well. I think I can handle being home alone for a couple nights and plus Chelsea is here. I'm all right."

"Alex, you didn't live alone you had Tony plus I was there too. And what about the times I'm gone for weeks at a time. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, Dave, I will be but I was alone when you were away."

"And you got beat up multiple times I remember," he said.

"Dave, my attacker is in jail for 5 years. I'm fine. If your mom wants to go back to California I think she has the right to go back. I'm all right here and I'm all right with Chelsea."

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to move in permanently?"

"DJ, I'm sure. You and Alex have never really gotten the chance to be newlyweds. You had the girls and I was here. You two deserve that chance. You two deserve to have your house to yourselves. You, Alex and Chelsea you three deserve to be a family together. You don't need your mom hovering around."

"You're not hovering, Mom," he said. "You're helping out."

"I know but Alex doesn't need my help. You guys deserve to be a married couple with a baby. Don't you ever wish that it was just you two and Chelsea?"

"No," said Dave. "I like you being here."

"Dave," said Alex, "if your mom doesn't want to be here don't make her feel like she needs to be. Let her go back to California. She has a life there and she wants to get back to it. Let her live her life."

"All right," said Dave, "fine. Mom, if you want to go back to California I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank-you, DJ," she said. "Don't be so upset. I loved being here but I think it's time for me to get back to my life in California and it's time for you and Alex to get the chance to be a family. Enjoy the time now before the next baby comes."

"Which is at least 2 years away," said Alex.

"So enjoy your time as a family with Chelsea and I promise that if the girls come back to live I will be on the first plane to Tampa to help out again."

"Do you promise?" asked Dave.

"I promise," said Donna.

"Thank-you, Mom for coming to help out. If you wouldn't have been here I would have gone crazy. Thank-you so much," said Alex as she hugged her.

"Alex, you are welcome. Anytime you need me you can call me and if you need any extra hands I will be here in a heartbeat. But I need you to promise me that you will keep me updated and posted on Chelsea."

"I will, Mom," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she hugged Alex.

"So when do you plan on leaving?" asked Dave.

"Well, I was planning on leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is so soon," said Dave.

"I know but I am ready to get back to my life in California," she said. "I'll be coming for visits but I just need to go back to California."

"All right, Mom, if you say so. I love you and thanks for everything."

"No problem. I was just helping out my baby boy," she said.

"Thanks," he said as they hugged. "It's going to be so different without you. I won't have anyone to have the coffee made and I won't be able to hug you everyday."

"Alex can make your coffee," she said.

"Alex isn't a morning person," he said.

"You'd be surprised," said Donna. "After everything in the last few months Alex has become a wonderful morning person."

"I didn't know," said Dave. "But are you still going to be able to keep an eye on Chelsea for us tonight?"

"Absolutely. I am looking forward to my last night with my granddaughter for a while."

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem," she said with a smile.

"What's tonight?" asked Alex.

"We're going out for dinner because of Valentine's Day."

"Oh," said Alex. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yep," said Dave with a smile. "Things are going to be so different now."

"Yeah they are," said Alex, "but life changes all the time. You just accept it and move on. Look how much our lives have changed in the last 8 months. We've adjusted well."

"Yeah we have," he said as he quickly kissed her lips. "A lot better than I thought. I have to say I'm proud of you. You've grown up a lot in the last couple years. Marriage, getting custody of my girls and having a baby it couldn't have been easy for you but you've done well."

"It was hard but I got used to it. It's hard getting used to the fact the girls aren't here."

"Yeah it is," he said. "But like everything else we'll get used to it."

Later that evening after Alex and Dave gave Chelsea dinner and gave her a bath they put her in the swing and got themselves ready to go out for the evening. Alex wore a red halter dress with matching red heels and allowed her wavy hair to hang down. Dave wore a pink polo and a pair of khaki pants as they went out to a nice restaurant. They were seated in a private area so they would not be disturbed and Dave ordered them a bottle of wine. "Valentine's Day," he said. "You do know that 3 years ago today we got engaged right?"

"I remember," said Alex with a smile. "And you gave me the weakest proposal ever."

"It wasn't weak," he said. "It came from the heart."

"It wasn't weak? You asked me what I would think if you asked me to marry you. It wasn't the proposal I was expecting but it was a memorable one."

"Okay, so maybe it was a little weak," he said with a smile. "I'll make it up to you one day but hey.. We're married and have a beautiful daughter together so it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was a spontaneous move on your part," said Alex as she took a sip of her wine.

"I know," he said, "but like I said it turned out well. Look how far we've come, Mrs. Animal."

"Yep almost 2 years of marriage and a beautiful daughter. I love my life with you. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"And all those people that said we would never make it. Looks like we made it."

"We definitely did," said Alex with a smile.

"And I have to be honest with you if it weren't for you I would be dying right now with my girls being gone. I would be miserable but since you're here to help me through I couldn't be better. It's still tough but knowing you're by my side through this is really getting me through it the best I can. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "It's my job to be by your side."

"You're a good wife. You have no idea how much I love you and how much you mean to me. If it weren't for you my entire life would be different right now. You have changed my life so much."

"Thanks," she said, "and you're not too bad of a husband either."

"No. I could be better."

"I think you're doing your best which is good enough for me."

"I got you something for Valentine's Day," he said as he pulled out a box. "I hope you like it. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank-you, Baby," she said with a smile as she opened it. A diamond bracelet with garnets was exposed. "It's beautiful," she said. "I love it. Thank-you so much!"

"Glad you like it," he said with a smile. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Please," she said as she put her arm out for him to put the bracelet on. Once he had it on she got out his present for him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said.

"I wanted to," said Alex.

"Thank-you," he said as he opened the gift. It was a new watch and it was a pretty expensive one at that. "I love it. Thank-you so much. You didn't have to do this though. It looks like it cost a lot of money."

"You needed a new watch," said Alex. "So I got you one."

"Thank-you," he said as he leaned over the table to kiss her lips.

They continued talking over their meal of fillet mignon with a side of garden vegetables and mashed potatoes. As they finished their meal Dave took Alex dancing out onto the floor of the restaurant. She rested her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They got lost in the moment and danced as if there was no one in the room but the two of them. "I love you," she said. "This has been one of the best Valentine's Days ever well minus the one that changed life as we knew it. The one you proposed to me."

"I have to agree with that. 3 years ago our lives were shaped and formed into this moment and this is one of the best since then. I love you, Alexandra and I will always love you."

"I love you too," she said as they shared a passionate kiss. They continued to dance a while longer before they left the restaurant to go home. Chelsea was asleep by the time they got home so they went to bed to continue their Valentine's Day celebration. It had been one of the best Valentine's Days they had in a while. Dave made it special for Alex because it wasn't every year he got to spend that day with her so while he had the chance he wanted to make it special and unforgettable. He enjoyed the time he spent with his wife and his daughter while he was off. He got very few days off so he made the best out of them because he was determined to be the best husband and best father in the world. As they finished their Valentine's Day celebration they wrapped each other in their arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: A very sweet chapter between DAve and Alex. They had a nice Valentine's Day.. Dave is finally being the husband he was when they got married. That's a good thing. And Donna wants to go back to California to live her life since the girls are not there anymore... so Dave, Alex and Chelsea will be the only 3 in the house now.. like a real family.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	147. Chapter 147

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

A few weeks later Alex and Chelsea were at home spending the day together while Dave was out of town. Alex and Chelsea were in the living room sitting on the floor. Alex was playing with Chelsea and helping her build up blocks while The Backyardigans were on. Chelsea was more focused on the show than playing with her mom. "Chels, what do you see in this show? I don't get it," asked Alex as she continued to build the blocks up. Chelsea started to babble back to her mom and Alex responded with, "Yeah. I get that but I just don't get the show." Chelsea then knocked over the block tower Alex was building. "Uh oh," said Alex with a smile. Chelsea clapped her hands as if she was proud of what she had done. "You would clap for that wouldn't you," asked Alex as she picked Chelsea up and gave her kisses. "Mommy loves you," she said as Chelsea giggled. "Chels, how about we call daddy before you eat lunch? Would you like that?"

"Dada," said Chelsea.

"Did you just say Dada?" asked Alex.

"Dada," she said again.

"Oh my god, Chelsea you just said your first word. I am so proud of you. Mommy is going to call daddy," she said as she picked Chelsea up from the floor and headed into the kitchen. She put Chelsea down in the high chair before she called Dave to tell him the news.

Dave was in the middle of his work out when he heard his phone go off. He picked it up out of his pocket to see that it was Alex and answered it. "Hey, Beautiful," he said.

"Hey, Baby," said Alex with excitement in her voice. "What are you up to?"

"I'm working out," he said, "I had to squeeze in a quick work out."

"Oh. Do you want me to let you go?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I don't mind talking to you. What's up?"

"Well, I was playing with Chelsea in the living room and I asked her if she wanted me to call you before she ate lunch and she said…."

"You know what, Alex, I have to go. I'm sorry. You can tell me about it later. I have to get to my next signing. I'm sorry. I promise I will call you after the show tonight and you can tell me about it then."

"You just said you had time to talk to me," said Alex.

"That's before I realized what time it was. I am sorry. I will call you after the show. I promise."

"All right," said Alex in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be upset," he said, "I promise I will call you as soon as I'm done with my match."

"Okay," she said. "I guess I'll talk to you then."

"Talk to you later. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," said Alex, "bye, Baby." She had so much disappointment in her voice. She really wanted to tell Dave about Chelsea saying Dada and everything Chelsea had done that day. Alex never felt so alone. At least when Donna was there she had someone to talk to the same with the girls. She still had someone to talk to. Now she just felt alone. Dave had been gone for two weeks almost because of his wrestling schedule and because his movie was finally released on DVD so he was out promoting that and doing autograph signings. He was going to be gone for a couple more weeks and she was then going to join him in Atlanta, Georgia for Wrestlemania. Once Mania was over he was going to get some down time and be able to come home. Alex really wished it would go fast but each day he was gone the longer the time seemed till he would be coming home.

"Alex, I promise. I will call you as soon as the show is over."

"All right," she said. "Whatever. Bye, Dave."

"Bye," he said before he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He went to take a shower and head to his autograph signing. He felt bad for having to cut his conversation short with Alex but he had a time schedule to follow. He couldn't be late for his signing. He missed his wife as much as she missed her husband. He missed his daughter and he hated that he was missing everything Chelsea was up to lately. She was 9 months old now and from now on everything was exciting that she did. She was doing new things and reaching new milestones and Dave hated that he was taking the chance of missing them. He didn't put Chelsea or Alex out of his mind as he went to work to do what he needed to do and just hoped that the time till they saw each other went a lot faster.

Once Alex was off the phone with Dave she said, "Well, Chels, that didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to. I just want to talk to your dad but it's okay he's working and he's busy."

"Dada," she said as she put her hands out to the side as if she was saying she didn't know.

"Cute, Chels," said Alex with a smile. "So what do you want for lunch? And then maybe we'll go for a walk after lunch," said Alex as she walked over to the cabinet to get out one of Chelsea's meals. "Hmm," said Alex, "how about macaroni and cheese and then yogurt for desert?" She looked at Chelsea who clapped her hands and said, "Well, Princess, Chelsea you have spoken. Macaroni and Cheese it is and then yogurt." Alex got the baby food out and warmed it up to feed her once she was done with that she gave her some apple juice followed by yogurt. Alex was getting her cleaned up and wanted to get her ready to take a walk. As she was changing her diaper the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is," she said to Chelsea as she finished up her diaper. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Mel and Alyssa standing there. "Hey," she said with a big smile. She finally had another adult to interact with.

"Sorry to just drop by but we got bored at home and decided to come see you."

"Trust me I don't mind at all," said Alex, "come in."

"Thanks," she said as they walked in. "So Dave is still away?"

"Yeah he won't be back until after Mania," said Alex.

"That's a long time," said Mel. "What's he doing all this time?"

"Promoting Wrong Side of Town and Mania. He's been doing a lot of shows too," she said as they walked into the living room.

"How do you even put up with that?" she asked.

"I have no idea. It's hard though. Very hard," she said as she sat Chelsea down on the floor so her and Alyssa could play together. "It just feels like right now our marriage is held together by phone calls, emails and text messages."

"The life of being a WWE Superstar's wife. I'm kind of glad now that I didn't marry John. He was obsessed with his job before but it seems like he's gotten even more obsessed with it."

"He's a workaholic," said Alex. "Just like my husband."

"No John's problem is selfishness. He only cares about himself and I noticed he never mentions his wife and he is never seen with her. I think she's got a pretty good deal going on. She gets his money while he's gone all the time so she's free to cheat with anyone she wants."

"Just because John is gone a lot doesn't mean she's cheating on him," said Alex. "Dave is gone a lot but I don't' cheat on him."

"That's because you're a goody goody," said Mel. "You would never cheat on Dave."

"Actually," said Alex as she bit her lip.

"Oh my God, you cheated on him didn't you?"

"Not exactly," said Alex. "Well kind of."

"What do you mean kind of? It's either you did or you didn't."

"I kind of cheated on him but it meant nothing," said Alex.

"Oh my God, you better tell me," said Mel. "I want to know about it."

"I can't," she said. "I promised the guy I wouldn't say anything and that it would stay between him, John and me."

"John knows? But I can't?"

"He told him before we talked about it staying between us," said Alex.

"Let's see who else is close enough to John, you and Dave for you to cheat on your husband with. Lemme guess.. Would his name be Randy Orton?"

Alex bit her lip and said, "maybe."

"It is so Randy Orton! You cheated on Dave with Randy? That's so not like you."

"And it's so not even like that," she said. "It was just a kiss… a drunken kiss."

"A kiss is a kiss whether it was drunken or not," she said. "So how did it happen?"

"I don't know. It just happened. I was drunk and he was drunk so it just happened and he felt me up."

"He's a brave man," said Mel. "So you didn't' sleep with him?"

"Hell no! I would never sleep with another man. Only Dave and that's it."

"Did you see Randy naked?"

"No," said Alex with a smile. "I didn't. That's awkward."

"And kissing him isn't?"

"No.. I mean yeah.. I don't know maybe," she said. "Everything has been weird since Randy and me talked about it."

"What do you mean weird?" asked Mel.

"I just feel differently about him. He asked me something."

"What?" she asked as she saw Alyssa take a toy from Chelsea. "Alyssa, be nice," she said taking it back and giving it to Chelsea.

"He asked me if I didn't forgive Dave for cheating on me with Melina if I would have ended up with him. I don't know. I would usually say no but I honestly don't know," she said. "I am so confused about him. I think I have feelings for him but I can't. He's a friend and my husband's best friend. Not to mention I can't have feelings for another man.. I'm married and he's married so that's even worse."

"I see," said Mel.

"I just want to be his friend and nothing more but if I have feelings for him it's just going to be awkward."

"Not necessarily," she said. "You can still be friends and not feel awkward. You just have to ignore the feelings you have for him. You're married and have a kid. He's married and has a kid on the way. You two are best friends. You're not meant to be lovers because if you were you would be with him and not Dave. So just forget the way you feel about him. You two are friends and nothing more and that's how it's going to be."

"I guess," she said. "I'm still confused. Randy isn't even my type."

"Exactly," said Mel as she saw Alyssa hit Chelsea. "Alyssa Peyton! Don't hit," she said. "And of course Alyssa is stuck with the middle name Peyton because of her asshole dad."

"Wow," said Alex. "Bitter much?"

"He just pisses me off. He can go out and entertain all the kids in the world but when it comes to his own kid he can't give her two minutes. That just pisses me off."

"Yeah because he's paid to entertain those kids. He's not paid to be a father."

"You get paid with hugs and kisses.. Not money," she said. "It doesn't matter. Alyssa is better off without him."

"Every kid needs their dad," said Alex.

"Dada!" said Chelsea.

"Did she say Dada?"

"Yep," said Alex. "Today she said her first word which was Dada."

"That's awesome!"

"And look at Alyssa," said Alex. "She's walking. I can't believe she's walking already."

"Yeah," she said. "She's growing up so fast! I can't believe it."

"And she looks exactly like you," said Alex.

"Not exactly. I see John in her too. She has his mouth and his ears but that's it. She's a mixture of us. I try to ignore her dad in her but how can you ignore something like that? Despite how I feel about John now I loved him at one time. I have a kid with him. We were going to get married but he tore all of that away. He can't even take the time to see our daughter. He doesn't call to see how she is or to see what she's up to. He never takes the time to see her. I don't even think it's a matter of taking the time it's a matter of him wanting to take the time. If he wanted to see her he would take the time. I just feel so bad for her because she deserves more than what he's giving to her. I never thought things would have turned out like this between John and me. I seriously thought we had forever but I guess I was wrong. Sadly, I still love him. I still want him to be my forever. I still want to be in his arms. I have cried myself to sleep EVERY night since he's been gone. It feels like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I hate it, Alex, I hate everyday that I have to deal with this. Alyssa is the only thing keeping me together," she said as she started to cry.

"Mel, I know it hurts. I know exactly how you're feeling. When Ian broke up with me after I lost my virginity to him I was devastated. I was expecting forever with him. I wanted him to be my forever. I wanted him to be there and I wanted to be in his arms. It took me a while to get over him and the damage he caused. I cried my eyes out and my heart was ripped from my body and stomped on. I was torn apart but eventually that pain went away because I found someone else. He probably wasn't the best guy but I moved on. It wasn't that bad and I'm sure you'll find someone else one day."

"I don't' want someone else. I don't want to hear that there are other fish in the sea. That may be true but John is my only Nemo and I want him back."

"He's married," said Alex, "but if it's really meant to be it will happen. You just need to wait and see."

"I guess," she said. "Look at me. I look like an idiot crying over John."

"You don't look like an idiot," said Alex. "You're a woman that has reached her breaking point. It happens to all of us at one time. Don't worry about it. That's what best friends are for."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," she said as they continued talking. Mel spent a little while talking about John and how much she didn't hate him and that she wanted him to come back. Mel was really torn up over everything with John but she put on an act like it didn't bother her that much but Alex learned the truth that day. After she was done talking about John they went out to get dinner together and then Mel left to get Alyssa ready for bed.

After Mel left Alex gave Chelsea a bath and then read her "Good Night Moon." After she read to her she put her into the crib with her pacifier hoping she would go to sleep but she wouldn't. Alex resulted to singing to her but that didn't' work. Alex finally ended up rocking her to sleep before she put her in the crib. Alex grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs to clean up. The house sounded so empty. Alex hated how now that she was alone she could hear ever creek and every sound made in the house. It kind of spooked her out but she felt secure knowing that there was an alarm in the house. A very good alarm at that. She made sure the alarm was on before she cleaned up Chelsea's toys. Once Chelsea's toys were cleaned up she sat down to watch some TV before bed. She needed to watch something that wasn't Playhouse Disney or Nick Jr. She was relieved when she saw that there was a Law and Order SVU marathon on so she sat and watched some of the episodes before Dave finally called her. Alex was half asleep when her phone went off. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex. I told you I would call you back."

"Hey, Baby," she said growing a smile on her face.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. I was watching SVU," she said.

"Cool," said Dave. "So what have you been up to?"

"Being a mommy of course. I was hanging out with Mel today. It gave Alyssa and Chelsea the chance to play together."

"That's cool," said Dave. "I bet Chelsea liked that."

"I don't think Chelsea cared," said Alex. "She just wanted to play by herself."

"Oh," he said. "So what did you want to tell me earlier."

"Chelsea said her first word today. It was Dada," she said.

"She said Dada?" he asked. His heart broke knowing his baby girl said Dada. He was then upset with himself because he had missed it. "Can I hear her say it?"

"Tomorrow. She's sleeping now. It took a while to get her to sleep but she's finally sleeping."

"Oh," he said. "Did she do anything else? Like walk or something?"

"No walking but she is standing up by herself," said Alex.

"I am missing everything. I wish I could be there."

"I wish you could be here too. How's the promoting going?"

"Good," said Dave. "I'm actually shocked at the turn out of people for the movie. I never expected that to happen but they're pretty good sized autograph signings."

"Awesome," she said. "How about wrestling how's that going?"

"Good," he said, "except my arm is still bothering me."

"Still?" asked Alex, "You need to see a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. I just need to take it easy with it so that it stops hurting."

"With a job like yours how can you take it easy? You're going to hurt yourself one day."

"No I'm not," he said, "I'm good."

"Whatever you say," she said. "Just be careful."

"I will," he said. "Don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you," she said. "I just want you to be safe."

"I'm all right," he said. "You don't have to worry. So have there been any problems?"

"Other than me missing you like crazy no," she answered with a smile.

"I miss you too," he said. "We'll see each other soon enough," he said.

"I'm counting down the days," she said.

"Me too," he said smiling. "The best part about missing someone is that each day you get closer to seeing them again."

"So true," she said. "I love how you came up with that."

"I try," he said.

"Because you're a real Romeo," she said.

"I don't need to be Romeo. I'm just speaking the truth. That's what's keeping me going till I see you."

"I hope this is the last long trip you're taking," she said.

"It's not the last but it is for now," he said. "Hey, Alex."

"Yeah?"

"I have to go. It's getting late and I have an early promotion tomorrow. I need to get to sleep."

"All right," she said, "I should get some sleep too because of Chelsea. Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight," he said with a smile as he laid back on his bed in his hotel room. "I'll see you in my dreams."

"I'll see you in mine. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She turned off the TV and all the lights and went upstairs to her bed room. She laid down on the bed and grabbed Dave's pillow. She held it tightly against her before she fell asleep. She could smell Dave on the pillow and it made her feel safe since he wasn't there physically. She continued to hold onto it as she slept and didn't let go of it until the next morning when she woke up.

***A/N: So Chelsea said Dada and Dave missed it. At least he's worrying about his family even though he has to be gone for so long. THey both miss each other like crazy. Alex admitted to having feelings for Randy while Mel admitted to still wanting John back... it's a complicated situation for both of them. I just have a feeling that everything is going to be weird between Alex and Randy for a while. What do you think? So what are your thoughts on the chapter? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	148. Chapter 148

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.**

***You know who I own and who I don't. **

The next two weeks went semi-fast for Alex and Dave. Alex had driven from Tampa, Florida to Atlanta, Georgia that Thursday for Wrestlemania weekend. She was so excited to see Dave and just wrap her arms around him. It had been so long since she had seen him. An entire month felt like an eternity for her. It was nice talking to him on the phone and getting good morning texts from him but nothing made up for the fact she couldn't feel his touch or touch him. She had spent at least 8 hours driving with Chelsea in the backseat when it was usually a 4-6 hour trip. She had to keep making stops to feed or change Chelsea. She had finally reached her destination at the expensive hotel that was hosting the WWE superstars and their families for the weekend. She pulled up in front of the hotel to unload her luggage and get Chelsea out while the valet parking guy parked her car. As she got out of the car and got her stuff out hotel security came over to her and said, "Ma'am, there are no vacancies here. This is for WWE superstars and their families. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave and find another hotel."

"My name is Alex Bautista. I am here to meet my husband Dave. He's been gone for a month and we just decided to meet here."

"Right," said the man. "Dave as in Dave Batista?"

"That would be the only one I know of," she said as Chelsea started to cry. "Excuse me but I need to get my daughter," she said as she opened the back door to get Chelsea out.

"Ma'am, I am going to need you to leave the premises before I call the police."

Alex began rocking Chelsea back and forth and said, "You have got to be kidding me. I am Dave Batista's wife. We've been married for almost two years. This is our daughter. Can you please just let me in the hotel so I can see my husband?"

"Okay, Ma'am, I'm going to need some proof. Do you have I.D. on you?"

"Yes," she said as she dug in her purse for her wallet as Chelsea continued to cry. She pulled out her wallet and showed him her driver's license. "See? Alexandra Bautista."

The security guard looked at it and said, "Ma'am, is this real?"

"Yes it's real," she said. "Now can I please go inside to see my husband?" She was growing frustrated because Chelsea kept crying and the security guard was giving her a hard time.

"Ma'am, this doesn't look like you," he said.

"Because I was two years younger then. Look I'm calling my husband because this is ridiculous."

"Go ahead and if Dave Batista comes to see me then I will let you in," he said handing her wallet back to her.

"Whatever, asshole," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ma'am, talking like that isn't going to get you anywhere. My name is Paul," he said.

"No because this is f**king ridiculous. I showed you my driver's license and you're trying to tell me because I got older I look different. I told you. Dave Batista is my husband and he's not going to be very happy that you're putting me through this."

"So I'm supposed to believe that you're married to Dave Batista. You're how old? And he's how old?"

"First of all, I don't think our ages really matter and second of all I think you need to mind your business," she said digging for her phone as Chelsea cried. "It's okay, Princess when this idiot finally realizes I'm married to your daddy we can go inside and I'll make you a bottle." She continued to dig for her phone.

"So if you're really married to Dave Batista which I don't think you are but are you in it for the money?"

"This is ridiculous!" said Alex as she found her phone. "I'm calling my husband so that he can settle this. You're going to look really stupid when he comes out here."

"Go ahead call your husband," he said with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I am," she said as she dialed his number.

Meanwhile Dave was up in his hotel room waiting for Alex to arrive by taking a nap. He had his phone laying on the bed beside him as it began to go off. It woke him up and he saw that it was Alex calling so he said, "Hey, Babe."

"Dave, I'm downstairs at the door but this asshole security guard isn't letting me in. Can you please come down here and proof that you're my husband?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks, Baby. See you when you get down here."

"Okay, Bye," he said hanging up his phone. He slipped on a pair of sneakers and put on a t-shirt before he walked out of the hotel room, down to the lobby and out the door. He saw Alex standing there holding Chelsea with the security guard blocking her from entering the building. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Mr. Batista, this woman is claiming she is married to you and that this is your child."

"Claiming?" asked Dave, "She's not claiming anything. She's being honest. I am her husband, she's my wife and that's my beautiful daughter."

"I thought her I.D. was fake," he said.

"So you thought she had a fake I.D. and just happened to have a baby that looks just like me," he said.

"Um no," he said. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bautista."

"Apology unaccepted. Why don't you tell my husband how you were talking to me? And the things you were saying?"

"What was said?" asked Dave as he took Alex's luggage.

"He pretty much implied that I was too young to be your wife and if I was your wife I was only in it for the money."

"Oh really? So you said my wife had a fake I.D. and then called her a gold digger?"

"I didn't know she was your wife. I apologize," he said. "Mrs. Bautista, I am sorry to have offended you."

"Whatever," said Alex. "I just want to get to my hotel room and give my daughter a bottle so she can take a nap."

"Let's go, Alex," said Dave as he opened the door for her, "and I will be talking to your boss about this," said Dave before he went into the hotel carrying his wife's luggage. They headed up to their hotel room and as they entered the room Dave shut the door behind them. "Just ignore the mess. I was trying to get some sleep before Axxess tonight," he said.

"All right," she said as she handed Chelsea to Dave. "Can you hold her while I make her bottle?"

"Absolutely," he said with a smile. "Hey, Princess, I missed you lots and lots and lots," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Did you miss Daddy too? I heard you were doing all sorts of new things. Saying Dada, standing up by yourself and clapping. I am so sorry I missed all that stuff."

"Dada," she said.

"Alex, she said it. She called me Dada," he said with tears in his eyes.

Alex smiled as she finished making the bottle. "She missed you. We both missed you."

"I missed you too," he said as he softly kissed Alex's lips. "I missed holding you in my arms at night and I missed holding our baby. A month is way too long. Luckily I get some down time now. That's a blessing."

"Yes it is," she said with a smile as she took Chelsea from Dave. "Do you want your bottle and to take a nap?" Chelsea shook her head no as she put the bottle in her mouth. "It's not really a choice," said Alex. "You have to take a nap so we can go with Daddy to Axxess tonight." Alex laid Chelsea down on the bed since the playpen wasn't set up yet and then Alex plopped down on the bed as Chelsea lay there drinking her bottle.

"So how was the drive?"

"Horrible," she said. "I had to keep stopping to feed her or change her. And I had to listen to Backyardigans and Dora for almost 8 hours. Do you know how many times I heard the song 'We Did it'? A LOT!"

"That sounds like fun," he said with a smile. "Is it bad that I kind of missed Dora and Backyardigans?"

"Just a little," said Alex with a smile.

"I am sorry about that hotel security. I told you things get a little tough around here when it comes to fans and Mania weekend. They're tough."

"It's okay I don't mind but he pissed me off with his arrogance. I just wanted to punch him in the face when he told me that my I.D. didn't seem real because I didn't look the way I did 2 years ago. I know my looks have matured a little bit but really? I don't look that different."

"He's a douche bag," he said. "Don't worry about him. I'm going to be talking to his boss."

"Good," said Alex. "So is Sam going to be here this weekend with Randy?"

"I don't think so. She wants to take it easy with the baby and everything. Why?"

"I was just wondering," said Alex. "So are you excited?"

"Yeah. This is the weekend that I live for. This is what it's all about but I'm actually more focused on getting the fight started to get my girls back. Have they called you at all?"

"Not at all," she said.

"It's that woman. She's brainwashing them I know it. Why else wouldn't Athena call me?"

"I don't know, Dave," said Alex. "She might just need some time to get over it all. This is a big change for her."

"It's been almost 2 months," said Dave. "How much more time does she need?"

"It takes time to heal," said Alex, "she was VERY upset when she left."

"I know," he said, "but I talked to Schuller and he said we're looking good for another fight. Are you ready to do this again?"

"I'm ready," she said. "I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Baby. That was a long time."

"Yeah it was," he said. "It was a lonely month. A VERY lonely month."

"Yes it was," she said. "But it's all good now because we're together again."

"Yep," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

Dave and Alex spent a little more time talking and catching up about things that they had missed. Dave set up the playpen and got some of Chelsea's things put away before he showered and headed to Axxess. Alex followed behind him to Axxess once Chelsea woke up from her 3 hour nap she took. Dave had to do tons of appearances and autograph signings that weekend so while Alex was there she wasn't really seeing much of Dave. She kept herself busy by playing with Chelsea and finding some stuff to do with her. They very rarely saw each other because Dave would come back to the hotel late at night and would allow Alex to sleep while he worked on baby duty so there wasn't much talking or interacting between the two. Sometimes while Dave was working or doing appearances Alex was hanging out with a couple of the divas catching up and letting them see how much Chelsea had grown. On Saturday Dave and Alex went to the Hall of Fame ceremony while Stephanie's new nanny kept an eye on Chelsea for them. It took Dave a lot of pleading to get Alex to leave the baby with a stranger because she was really sensitive about that. That was the only night they actually got to spend together because early the next morning the day of Wrestlemania Dave woke up at 4:30 in the morning to go work out at the gym before he went to work at Axxess and then he was heading to the arena to practice for his match.

Later that evening closer to the show starting Alex arrived at the arena with a well rested Chelsea and entered the arena. She showed her pass and headed on her way to find Dave's locker room. She knew he was sharing a room with Randy, whom she had managed to avoid all weekend and was hoping she could continue to avoid. She just didn't know what to say to him or how to act around him. She finally found Dave's locker room and without knocking she walked in the door with Chelsea. She walked in to see Randy completely naked so he could get his wrestling gear on. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that Alex had walked into the room. He quickly covered himself while Alex said, "I am so sorry. I didn't know you were getting dressed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "I should have been in the bathroom getting dressed. I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

Alex was thinking in her mind that he didn't really need to apologize for that because it wasn't his fault and also he wasn't too bad looking when he was naked. "It's okay," she said with her face turning a little red.

"You're blushing," said Randy.

"I'm not blushing but I would like for you to get dressed," she said after his towel had fallen to the ground exposing himself again.

"I'm sorry," he said grabbing his wrestling gear and heading into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Alex walked over to a bench and laid Chelsea's diaper bag down as Dave walked in the room. "Well, I'm glad you could finally get here," he said with a smile.

"I was waiting for her to wake up from her nap," she said. "You know how she gets when she gets woken up."

"I know," said Dave as he was taping his arm.

"It's still bothering you huh?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "I went to the trainer earlier and he said it's just a muscle strain. He said I'll be fine."

"Oh," she said raising her eyebrows.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine," he said.

"Who said I was worried?" she asked as she held a book for Chelsea to look at.

"I just thought you were. Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," she said. "It's just hot in here."

"Oh," said Dave as he finished taping up his arm before stretching out for the match. "I just want you to know I am pissed off about this match now."

"Why?" asked Alex. "All weekend you were so excited for it."

"You'll see soon enough," he said. "Let's just say Vince is on my shit list."

"Oh boy," said Alex. Chelsea started babbling and pointing to pictures in the book. "That's a kitty," said Alex. "Can you say kitty?" Chelsea just babbled and continued looking at the picture.

"At least my two favorite girls are here to cheer me on," said Dave.

"Of course," said Alex with a smile. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know," he said. "Did you get her a new outfit?"

"I had it made and ordered just for tonight," she said holding Chelsea up who was wearing a pink bodysuit that read Batista rocks on the front and on the back it said Batista with the number 1. She wore a pair white pants that said Batista down the side. Alex had them specially made in support of Dave. She never understood why WWE didn't make a baby line for fans. She also thought it would be a big seller and bring in some money. She wasn't sure why Vince hadn't thought of that yet. She also had some of Chelsea's hair pulled up in a fountain ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"I love it!" said Dave. "She looks adorable. I never thought Batista would look so good in pink until I saw that."

"Baby Batista right here," said Alex with a smile as Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah! Baby Bautista," he said. "Speaking of babies. I've wanted to show you this for a while, Alex."

"What?" she asked as he got into his bag.

"This," he said pulling out a sonogram of his and Sam's baby. "We went to the doctor a week and a half a go. They told us what we're having."

"What?" asked Alex with excitement.

"A little girl," he said with a smile.

"Aww. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile.

"So Alex and me have a little girl, John has a little girl and you have a little girl on the way. I think we have a little faction going on here," said Dave.

"They're all going to be best friends!"

"Yeah they are," said Randy.

"Any names picked out?"

"We're deciding between Alanna and Olivia," he said. "I really want Olivia but I think Sam wants Alanna."

"I like Olivia," said Alex. "I wanted to name Chelsea that but we went with Chelsea instead. I don't see her as an Olivia."

"I really like Olivia but it's going to take some convincing for me to get Sam to think that way."

"So she doesn't like it?"

"She likes it. She just likes Alanna more."

"Okay," said Alex. "I think Olivia is prettier but that's just me."

"Thank-you," he said. "At least you agree. Thank-you."

"No problem," she said with a smile.

A couple hours later Dave and Randy had left the room to go wrestle. Alex stayed back in the locker room to watch it because Chelsea was being fussy and she didn't want to take the chance of running into Mickie. She had already ran into her 3 times that weekend and all she did was tell Alex how bad Dave was as a husband. Alex didn't care because they had started over again. Everything Mickie told her was old news and she just didn't' want to be bothered with her. Mickie was annoying so she didn't want to risk missing her husband's match to hear him get belittled. Alex and Chelsea were watching the match and Chelsea kept saying "Dada," and reaching for the TV as she watched her dad wrestle.

"Yeah. That's Dada," said Alex with a smile.

They continued watching the match as it bounced back and forth between Randy having the upper hand and Dave having the upper hand. There were tons of close calls but never really any pinfalls. It finally came down to Dave giving Randy the Batista Bomb two times before covering him for the pinfall. 1-2-3! The ref's hand hit the canvas 3 times. Alex's mouth dropped open as she heard Dave being announced as the new champion. Chelsea imitated her mom as her mouth dropped open too. Alex couldn't' believe it. Dave never mentioned getting the championship again. She knew what it meant. She knew it meant more travel, more appearances and more work. She also knew it meant seeing him less and less family time. She also knew it meant the fight for the girls was going to be on hold. Alex shook her head in shock as she watched Dave raise the belt high in the air but there was something different about him this time. He didn't have the joy in his eyes like he usually did. He seemed disappointed to have the belt. Alex didn't know what to say or do but she was upset and she planned on letting Dave know how she felt.

***A/N: So the security guard wouldn't let Alex into the hotel. That didn't make Dave very happy. The sad part about Alex going to Mania is that her and DAve don't get to see each other that much. Chelsea is so cute. A little BAtista fan in the making! Gotta love Alex getting Chelsea her own Batista gear. And Alex trying to avoid Randy is priceless and then ends up seeing him naked.. I don't think she minded at all though. Hmmm. And Dave just became the champion again shocking Alex beyond all belief. She has got to be upset.. so hows this going to affect them and affect him getting the girls? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	149. Chapter 149

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***I only own Alex and Chelsea. **

Alex stood watching the monitor with Chelsea as Dave celebrated in the ring. He finally headed back to the room as Alex took a seat on the bench to wait for him. Chelsea was starting to fall asleep in Alex's arms as Dave finally made his way back. He wasn't looking forward to facing Alex but he knew it was going to happen some time that night. He walked into the locker room to see her rocking Chelsea the rest of the way to sleep. He gave her a small smile as he made his way into the room. "Hey," he said quietly shutting the door.

"Hi," she said as she was looking down at a sleeping Chelsea. "She's so cute when she sleeps."

"Yeah," said Dave as he walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. "So how do you feel?"

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do it again?"

"I didn't want to, Alex. I didn't ask for this. As far as I knew going into this weekend Randy was winning and then this morning Stephanie and Vince called me in and told me they made changes to the match. They wanted to give me the belt so I can start a feud with Triple H. I told them I didn't want it but they said it wasn't a choice. They wanted a Triple H vs. Batista feud. It's how they want to take it now. I don't want to be the champion."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. I wanted to fight for the girls but now being the champion I'm not going to be able to take the time off to do it. I have put that on hold."

"That's messed up," she said. "It's not right and I don't agree with this"

"I don't agree with it either but Vince is my boss I have to do what he says."

"I know but this is crazy. You can't fight for your kids because of this."

"I know," he said. "It's breaking my heart. This isn't everything," he said holding up the belt before throwing it on the floor. "That means everything," he said as he ran his hand over Chelsea's head. "I don't' know," he said. "I'm pissed about it all."

"I can tell," she said. "You just don't look as happy as you usually do."

"Probably because I didn't want it. I was going to use this time to take off, rest up my body, give my arm time to heal and fight for my girls. Then I was going to come back and go for the championship once my mind was fully set on it. Right now my mind isn't set on anything."

"You need to rest your body and heal everything up before you get seriously injured."

"I know but that's out of the question now. I don't' want to be like Mark. He's one of my good friends but he's been doing this so long that his body always hurts and he is always getting injured. I don't want to be like that. I really want time to rest up my body."

"Yeah," she said. "But like you said Vince is your boss and you have to do what he says."

"And that sucks," said Dave as he looked at Chelsea. Chelsea had odd ways of sleeping for a baby. She had one hand up on her face while the other arm was stretched out to the side and had her pink pacifier with pink polka dots on it in her mouth. "She looks so cute. Why does she sleep like that?"

"I have no idea," said Alex. "I'm just glad she's sleeping."

"I know it doesn't happen very often so maybe we could take advantage of this and go back to the hotel and have some fun. It's been a really long time."

"A really LONG time," said Alex with a smile. "But don't you want to go to the after party?"

"I do but we don't have to," he said.

"I want to. I mean we have Steph's nanny ready to watch her so it wouldn't hurt to go right?"

"Are you sure because you and me could have our own little party at the hotel. Put Chelsea to sleep, have some champagne, watch a movie and a post match celebration."

"Celebrate what exactly?" she asked.

"Us being together," he said with a smile.

"If you don't want to go to the party we don't have to," she said. "We can hang out together."

"I don't want to," he said. "I want to be alone with you."

"All right then," she said. "Go shower and we'll head back to the hotel room to be alone."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she watched her husband walk to the bathroom. She had to admit that she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Not only was her husband one of the hottest men in the world but he was also one of the sweetest when he wanted to be. As Dave took a shower Alex packed up some of Chelsea's toys that were all over the floor as Randy came in.

"Wow, it looks like a daycare in here," he said getting down to help Alex pick up the toys. "How can you hold a baby and pick up toys at the same time?"

"Women can multitask," she said with a smile. "Besides I don't really have anything for her to sleep on."

"I see," he said. "She looks like she's knocked out."

"She is. She had a long day. She managed to watch her daddy wrestle tonight so now she is knocked out."

"I see that," he said putting the toys in the bag for her. "Isn't she heavy for you?"

"No," said Alex. "She's a peanut. She only weighs about 20 lbs. She's a light weight. NOTHING like her father."

"I bet you're happy about that," he said.

"Oh yeah," said Alex. "Her dad was a chubby baby. I can't even imagine giving birth to a baby about 9 lbs. Chels was 8 lbs that was tough but she also lost a lot of weight after she was born though because she was allergic to the formula."

"Yeah, how does that work?"

"They give them special formula. She has to drink soy formula. The doctor already said that she'll probably be on formula until she's 15 months old depending on weight gain."

"So she won't be able to drink milk?"

"Soy milk and few dairy products," said Alex. "But she's not delayed like the doctor said. She is right on target."

"That's good," said Randy. "I bet that makes you happy."

"Very," she said. "The doctors just weren't sure after her birth."

"Yeah, Dave told me there were complications."

"Yep," she said. "She almost didn't make it."

"Wow," said Randy as Dave came out of the bathroom dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Hey, Champ," he said.

"Hey," said Dave as he walked over to put his stuff in his bag.

"You all right?" asked Randy.

"Not really but I'll be fine," he said as he zipped up his bag.

"Are you two going to the after party?"

"No," said Dave. "We're actually going to spend some time alone together."

"Oh come on," said Randy. "You two will have fun at the party. Ever since Alex has had the baby you two don't get out as much as you used to. I know Alex is dying to go to a party."

"Actually," said Alex, "I'm good."

"Come on, Guys. It will be fun," said Randy.

"A bunch of wrestlers drinking and telling stories is supposed to be fun?" asked Dave. "I would rather be with my wife."

"Dave, you used to be ready for that kind of stuff now you're not?"

"I'm just not in a party mood," said Dave.

"Come on it will be fun," he said.

Dave looked at Alex because he knew Randy wasn't going to give up and said, "do you mind?"

"I will do whatever you want to do," said Alex. "I just need to know so I can tell Steph's nanny to watch Chelsea."

"If you want to go we'll go," said Dave.

"I want to go," she said.

"All right. Call the nanny and tell her we're going to the party and we need a sitter."

"All right," said Alex as she pulled out her cell phone to call Stephanie's nanny to tell her that she would be having Chelsea that night. Once Alex got off the phone she said, "She's all right with having Chelsea but I am not going to a party looking like this. I need time to change."

"All right," said Dave, "so drive to the hotel change your clothes, drop Chelsea off at the nanny's and then meet me at the party."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'll be back," she said grabbing Chelsea's diaper bag and carrying a sleeping Chelsea to the car. She put Chelsea in the carseat and headed to their hotel to change. She pulled up in front of the hotel and to her dismay Paul was working as hotel security. She got Chelsea out of the car and grabbed her diaper bag and walked toward the door.

"Mrs. Bautista," he said, "how are you?" he asked as he walked with her to the door.

"I am fine," she said as he opened the door for her. He had been trying so hard to make up for the way he treated her the other day. "Thanks," she said as she hurried to drop Chelsea off before she went to get herself dressed.

Once she was dressed in her black one shoulder top with a pair of jeans with holes on each knee she headed for the hotel lobby. She walked out of the door and had the car brought up to her and headed back to the arena for the party. She walked into the arena and headed for the party location. She walked in the room to see Dave talking with Randy and John. She walked over to them and said, "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," he said. "That was quick."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"So is Chelsea all settled in?"

"Yep. She hasn't woken up yet," said Alex. "She is knocked out. She had a really big night."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Did she see the match?"

"Oh yeah. She was saying Dada the whole time and reaching for you. It was really cute."

"I bet," he said, "so do you want a beer or anything?"

"A beer," said Alex.

"All right. I will be right back," he said walking away.

"So Alex, I heard you and Randy were lip locking at the New Year's Eve party. Better keep tabs on the alcohol you drink, I wouldn't want you to end up sleeping with the wrong man," said John.

"John, Shh," said Alex, "Dave doesn't know about that."

"Maybe I should tell him," he said.

"Don't," said Alex, "It was just a drunken kiss. It wasn't anything more than that."

"John, don't' be an asshole," said Randy. "Don't tell Dave. You know he will destroy me."

"I know," said John, "but everyone was so quick to want to tell Alex that Dave cheated on her. So why not be as quick to tell Dave that Alex kissed you."

"Alex didn't kiss me. I kissed her," said Randy.

"Randy, it takes two people to kiss. She kissed you."

"All right. John, promise me you won't say anything," said Randy. "Because you're my friend promise me."

"Fine," said John. "I won't say anything."

"Thank-you," said Randy as Dave came back up with Alex's beer.

"Say anything about what?" he asked wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders and handing her the beer.

"Nothing, Baby," she said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said.

"So Dave, how does it feel to have the belt on you again?" asked John.

"I'm not really happy about it," he said. "I wanted to take time off but I have to wait to do that."

"That sucks, Man," said John. "Liz is bugging me to take time off but I don't want to."

"That's because you're a workaholic," said Alex. "You won't even take time off to see Alyssa."

"What's that, Alex? I'm didn't you FELT that way. Make sure you KISS Alyssa for me the next time you see her."

"You're such an asshole," said Alex as she gave him a glare. She knew what he was trying to say and she didn't like it.

"What?" he asked. "That's some strong language."

"You know what," she said. "Dave, do you want to dance or something?"

"Sure," he said. "Let's go," he said before they headed to dance.

"Why do you have to say stuff like that?" asked Randy. "I thought you weren't going to say anything?"

"Did I say anything? No. I just said I didn't know she felt a certain way and to kiss my daughter for me. She's the one that got upset. Guilty conscience," he said.

"She knew where you were getting at. Don't threaten her, John."

"I didn't threaten anyone. Just because you're still hard up on her doesn't mean it's right for you to kiss her. She's married and you're married. You were so quick to want to tell her about Dave but now you don't even want to tell Dave about her kissing you. I see a double standard here."

"And I see you being an asshole," said Randy.

"At least I'm not hard up on my best friend's wife," he said.

"I'm not hard up on anyone. Alex is my best friend. Things happen when people get drunk. It wasn't meant to happen."

"Whatever you say," said John.

As the early hours of the morning approached Dave and Alex headed back to the hotel room. Dave had an early workout in the morning and Alex needed to get Chelsea by 8 from the nanny. They left their cars at the arena and took a cab to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel they were both fairly drunk but not too drunk as they got out of the cab. Dave paid the guy money and they headed inside. As they reached their hotel room Dave shut the door after they entered in it and kissed Alex's lips softly. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"The silence," said Dave. "There's no baby. It's just you and me."

"Stop talking," said Alex with a smile before she kissed his lips again before moving him over to the bed. She quickly knocked some of Chelsea's toys off the bed as Dave laid her down. It wasn't long before they were making love. It had been so long for both of them. They both needed to feel each other's touch. Dave was so passionate with Alex as he made love to her. He took his time as he made love to her he made his movements slow and gentle before he could no longer control himself and released himself inside her as he softly kissed her lips. "I love you," said Alex as he removed his body from hers and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too," he said as he smelled the Herbal Essence shampoo in her hair.

"So when do you think you're going to start the fight for the girls now?"

"As soon as I lose that damn belt," he said.

"Good," she said. "Do you think once you lose the belt that we could try to give Chelsea a brother or sister too?"

"You want to try for a baby that soon?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "We said we would start trying around the time Chelsea was 1."

"Are you ready for another one?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "So do you want to try?"

"As long as you do then yeah," he said with a smile. "I would love nothing more than to give Chelsea a brother or sister. She's such a great baby. I wouldn't mind having another one just like her."

"Me either," said Alex with a smile. "Think that you can make a boy this time?"

"I think I can try my most hardest," he said with a smile. "Let's practice. You know practice makes perfect," he said laying soft kisses on her neck.

"You're such a dork," she said as she turned to face him and softly kissed his lips. It wasn't long before they were making love again. This time as they finished they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and fell asleep. Even though Dave had the belt he was not going to let it effect his family time. He hoped that he would lose the belt soon so that he could take some much needed time up to rest his body, get his girls back and hopefully make another baby with his wife. He had plans for his time off and he just wanted it to happen soon but it was all up to Vince to decide the time for Dave to lose the championship. His near future was in the hands of Vince and he didn't like that at all.

***A/N: Alex wasn't so mad about the championship. Dave isn't too happy though. He just wants some time off. Who would have thought he'd be asking for time off? John is ridiculous but he makes a great point. Everyone wanted to tell Alex about DAve cheating on her but no one wants to tell Dave about hte kiss but John didn't need to go about it the way he did. So Alex wants to make another baby when DAve loses the belt and Dave wants the girls back except Dave seems to be in a jam.. Vince is in control of his near future so no one knows how long Dave is going to have that belt. So what do you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	150. Chapter 150

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I own only Alex, Mel, Chelsea and Alyssa.**

The next two months went fairly fast for Dave and Alex. Dave to his dismay was still the WWE champion and his schedule was pretty tight. He was traveling more than he would like, wrestling more than his body could handle and making more appearances than he thought were needed. Dave was growing frustrated because he wanted to lose the belt so he could take time off to be with his family and to nurse the minor injuries he was developing. His muscle strain in his arm was getting worse and by lifting men week after week it was putting even more of a strain on his arm. His biggest fear was that something was going to tear in his arm and he would be injured although the bright side to that happening would be he would have time off to be with his family. Chelsea's birthday was the next week and he wasn't sure he was going to make it home for her first party. He knew Alex would kill him if he didn't make it to her first birthday party because he had missed pretty much all her other firsts. This is one that wouldn't be forgivable if it was missed. Dave was waiting to meet with Vince McMahon when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller and saw it was Alex. "Hey, Alex," he said as he answered it.

"Did you talk to Vince yet about getting off next Sunday for Chelsea's party?"

"I am waiting now. It doesn't look good though, Alex. I told him months ago I needed the 17th off for Chelsea's birthday party but he is trying to say it's impossible because of the pay-per-view being the following week."

"I don't care. I wouldn't care if the pay-per-view was next Sunday. Chelsea is our daughter and it's her first birthday party. You need to be there. You have to be there. She only turns one once. I don't give a shit what Vince wants. She is your daughter and you need to be there."

"I know, Babe," said Dave, "but it's all up to Vince."

"No, Dave, it's up to you. All you have to do is walk away."

"Alex, it's not that simple. I am the champion. I can't just walk away. I told you. I am going to try my best to get off for next Sunday. I promise I will be there as long as Vince gives me the okay."

"You need your boss' okay to attend your daughter's first birthday party? Not to mention it's Father's Day. He has to give you the okay? Are you serious."

"I am one of his workers, Alex."

"I know that but that shouldn't stop you from being at your daughter's birthday party. Hold on," she said. "What, Chelsea?"

"Dada," said Chelsea as she was sitting in her high chair getting ready to get a cup of juice. She reached her hands out as she said, "Dada." again.

"Dave, Chelsea wants to talk to you," said Alex.

"Put her on," said Dave with a smile.

"Here you go, Chels," she said holding the phone to her ear. "Say Hi, Dada."

"I, Dada," she said in her squeaky voice. She couldn't say much but she could say a few words. She got the word hi down because of always talking to her dad on the phone.

"Hey, Princess," said Dave. "What are you doing?"

"Uice," she said.

"You're drinking juice? Wow. I bet that's yummy." Chelsea just smiled at her dad as she took a drink of her juice.

"Bye bye, Dada," she said as she pushed the phone away.

"Dave, I guess she's done," said Alex walking away from the highchair. "You better be serious about coming home next week for her party. I will kick your ass if you're not and you don't' show up."

"I can only do what Vince allows me to do," he said. "I will do my best. I promise. You know I want to be there more than anything."

"I know," said Alex, "but I know how you are when Vince says no. You don't' fight it. Are you going to fight it this time?"

"Yes, Alex. I am going to fight it. I told you that. Don't worry about me. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Mel is coming over and we're taking the girls to the playground. Did you invite John to Chels' party?"

"No because I'm not speaking to him right now," said Dave.

"Why?"

"Because he's being a douche bag. I'm just not in the mood to be bothered with his bullshit."

"I see," she said.

"Yeah," said Dave. "He keeps trying to get me to go out and party and hang out with other girls. He said you wouldn't mind. I don't even know what that means."

"That asshole," said Alex. She knew what John was trying to pull and she was glad her husband wasn't falling for it. She was glad John hadn't said anything but it was just as bad that he was trying to get Dave to cheat on Alex.

"I know," he said. "I'm trying to better myself and he wants me to be some horndog. He may cheat on his wife but I'm not cheating on mine anymore. You don't deserve it. Sasha was the last."

"Glad to hear that," she said. "I don't think you should talk to him."

"I'm not. I've been hanging out with Randy and Paul. Who would have thought Paul would be a decent guy. He's actually not that bad when you get to know him."

"I bet," said Alex.

Before Dave got the chance to speak Vince came out for him. "Alex, I have to go. Vince is ready for me."

"All right. Good luck, Baby."

"Thanks," he said. "Love you."

"I love you too, Bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

He made his way into Vince's office. "Sit down," said Vince. Dave took a seat on the chair across from Vince's desk as Vince began to speak. "I love you.. Sweet."

"Well, she is my wife. I'm pretty affectionate toward her," he said.

"But you weren't when you were sleeping with Stephanie's assistant and getting her pregnant."

"Vince, those are some bad times that I'm trying to forget about. Alex and me started new and as far as I am concerned there is NO Sasha."

"In your world," said Vince as he looked over some papers on his desk. "So you want to take next Sunday off?"

"Well, yeah, it is my daughter's first birthday party," said Dave. "It's kind of important to me."

"And you being at my show is important to me," said Vince.

"Vince, I have been working my ass off for the last 5 months for you. I have seen my daughter about 10 times in the last 5 months. I have seen my wife 10 times in the last 5 months. I've been working my ass off going to appearances, wrestling more and traveling more. Do you know how much stuff I've missed my daughter do?"

"That's what this job is about. You knew what you were signing up for when you got into the business. Sacrifices."

"I am not sacrificing my daughter's first birthday. It is ONE show. It's not going to make a difference. And it's a house show. I missed her first word, I missed her stand up for the first time by herself and I missed her walk for the first time last month. Please, Vince, I don't want to miss her first birthday party. It's a big deal for my wife and me. It's a big celebration because we almost lost her and weren't sure we were going to make it this far. I don't want to miss it."

"Dave," said Vince as he looked as if he was contemplating. "I know this is important to you but I don't think I can give you the day off."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Vince. You can give it to me but you don't want to. Just because you have a heart of stone and don't understand family values doesn't mean that I don't."

"You understand family values? Dave, who are you trying to kid."

"I'm not trying to kid anyone. The fact is I'm going to my daughter's birthday party whether you okay it or not," said Dave. "It's bad enough you gave me this stupid championship belt. I have injuries, Vince, I wanted to heal my body, I have personal issues going on with my oldest daughters that I wanted to fix. My wife and me want to have another baby and my daughter is reaching new milestones everyday. I want to be there. I want to take time off to get my personal life together. I think I've worked hard enough for ONE Sunday off to be with my family. The choice is yours Vince take me off the roster for next Sunday or I don't show up."

"Dave, let's be reasonable," he said.

"I am. I just gave you an ultimatum. Either you give me the time off or I take it off on my own."

"You'll get suspended for that," said Vince.

"Good. It will give me more time at home."

"You know you make this hard," said Vince.

"NO, Vince you make it hard. All you have to do is give me ONE Sunday off and that's it but no you have to fight me on it."

"So what do you really want here?"

"I want next Sunday off for my daughter's first birthday party."

"Is it going to get you out of my office?"

"Yes," said Dave, "all you have to do is say…"

"You can have next Sunday off. I will replace you in the match. Enjoy your daughter's birthday party."

"Thank-you," said Dave. "I have new pictures of Chelsea if you would like to see them."

"Dave, get out," said Vince. "You got what you wanted. Now get out."

"Fine," said Dave as he got up and walked out of Vince's office. He smiled as he did because he had gotten what he wanted. He felt pretty good about that.

Meanwhile Alex and Mel had the girls at the park. They were pushing them in the swings when Mel said, "so what's up with Dave? Is he coming back for the party or not?"

"He was meeting with Vince today so I don't know. He better be there. This is a big deal for me."

"Is John going to be there?"

"Nope," said Alex with a smile, "Dave isn't talking to him."

"Why?"

"Because John is trying to get him to cheat on me."

"That douche bag," said Mel. "He just can't let people be happy."

"He's doing it to spite me because I kissed Randy. He's holding that against me."

"That's something he would do. Anything to get the heat off of him."

"I know right," said Alex. "He acts like he's innocent. He did far worse than I did."

"Don't worry about him. He's not worth it," she said as she continued to push Alyssa.

"Oh I know," said Alex. "But if you could have seen him at the Mania after party he was being such an ass to me."

"I believe it," she said. "Was his wife there?"

"No because he claims he doesn't want that responsibility. He has to focus just on Mania and working."

"He focuses on working everyday of his life. When does he focus on his family?"

"I don't' know but I'm glad Dave is the way he is. He will call two times sometimes 3 times a day. He calls so he can talk to me and so he can talk to Chelsea. He sends me text messages and lately we've been talking on web cam which is awesome. I love it. That's how he sees Chelsea and me and that's how Chelsea sees her dad."

"Don't you worry about it tainting her?"

"No because he comes home."

"How many times in the last 5 months has he been home?"

"Not too many," said Alex. "I've probably seen him about 10 times in the last 5 months. Mel, this is already hard enough. Don't make it harder by ganging up on him. He's doing his best to lose this belt and get some time off. It's Vince that's not allowing it to happen. I think he has a grudge against us."

"Well, Dave did sleep with Stephanie's assistant, got her pregnant and then she quit her job so she wouldn't' have to see Dave anymore. You kind of quit right on the spot."

"I didn't quit," said Alex, "I got pregnant and I went on bed rest. I didn't quit."

"Same thing," said Mel. "Are you going back?"

"Hell no. I like being home with Chelsea and I like being a mommy. That's what I want to do for now. Chelsea and me have lots of fun at home."

"I'm sorry. I'm not a stay at home mom so I don't know what to do with Alyssa so give me ideas on what you do with Chelsea."

"Well, Chelsea wakes up about 7 in the morning now so I give her breakfast, then she watches a little TV, at 9 she takes a nap for 30 minutes to an hour, then after morning nap time we play together, read books together, then I give her some lunch then at 1 she will take a nap for 2-3 hours, then when she wakes up we have music time and then I get dinner ready. She gets a bath after dinner and then she goes to bed around 7:30 or 8:00."

"Interesting."

"And we do Yoga together every Wednesday morning at 11 and on Mondays at 10 she has Gymboree. She loves them both."

"Cool," said Mel. "You're cut out for the stay at home mom thing. I'm not which is why I'm a teacher. I love Alyssa but sometimes she drives me nuts and now that school's out I don't even know what to do."

"Mama," said Chelsea.

Alex stopped the swing and said, "yes, Princess?" Chelsea started babbling and Alex didn't know what she was saying. "Do you want to swing more?"

"No," said Chelsea as she shook her head.

"Well, I don't' know what you want to do," said Alex. "Show Mama what you want to do," she said. Chelsea pointed to the jungle gym and Alex said, "I see. You want to go on the jungle gym. Let's go," she said lifting Chelsea out of the swing. She took Chelsea's hand as they walked over to the jungle gym. Alex lifted Chelsea up onto it before she climbed up with her. She took her hand as they ran across the bridge. Chelsea giggled as they hurried across the bridge. Chelsea liked it so much that she wanted to do it again so Alex had to take her across the bridge again. They went across the bridge at least 10 times before Chelsea directed her attention onto the slide. She pointed to it and Alex said, "do you want to go down the slide?" Chelsea nodded so they headed over to the slide. Before they went down the slide together Mel took a picture of Alex kissing Chelsea's cheek with her phone so she could send the picture to Dave. She took another picture of Alex hugging Chelsea so it could be sent to Dave too. Once Alex sent the pictures to Dave she sat Chelsea on her lap and went down the slide with her. Chelsea giggled as her black hair waved in the wind as they went down. She clapped her hands which was a sign she wanted to do it again. Alex and Chelsea did it over and over again at least 10 more times before Chelsea directed her attention to something else. She pointed to the rocking duck across from the slide so Alex took her over to it and placed her on it. She rocked it back and forth gently as Chelsea smiled. "You look so much like your dad it's unbelievable," said Alex as she continued to rock her.

A woman with a little boy about a year older than Chelsea walked up to Alex and said, "you're little girl is beautiful. How old is she?"

"She will be 12 months next week," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"She's a doll. Are you having fun?" Chelsea nodded her head yes. "So precious," said the lady before she walked away with the little boy.

A few minutes later Mel came over carrying Alyssa and said, "I think we should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah," said Alex. "I agree," she said picking Chelsea up from the duck. Chelsea wasn't ready to get off the duck so she made Alex aware and began screaming her lungs out. People in the park were looking at Alex as if she were hurting the tiny child as she carried her to the stroller. "Chelsea, you're okay," she said as she put her in the stroller.

"And look at that," said Mel, "she has her Mommy's temper mixed with her daddy's temper."

"It's not funny, Mel," said Alex. "She has the worst temper I've ever seen a baby have." She buckled her in as she continued screaming. Her little face was red as she began to swing her arms. She hit Alex as she was trying to fix the sandal she had kicked off. "Chelsea Alexandra, no. You do not hit," said Alex in a stern tone but it made Chelsea cry more so Alex's next move was to find the pacifier and give it to her. She got it out of the diaper bag and handed it to her. Chelsea looked at it and put it in her mouth right away. "Ah. Peace and quiet," said Alex as she got behind the stroller to push it back to her house.

"She is quite the screamer," said Mel. "Where did she get those lungs?"

"Her lungs are pretty strong for a baby that has breathing problems."

" I know," said Mel. "Wow."

The people continued looking at Alex as she pushed the stroller out of the park. "I swear people act like they never heard a baby cry before."

"I know. They acted as if you were hurting her or something."

"I know," said Alex. "She's a tired baby."

"I can tell," said Mel. "She's knocked out right now."

"Thank God," said Alex. "I thought I was going to deal with Hurricane Chelsea this afternoon. She's sleeping so I'm going to sleep too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired," said Alex. "And then I have party planning to do."

"Sounds fun," said Mel.

"Oh it is," said Alex with a smile as her phone went off. She saw she had a new text message from Dave. "Hey. Cute pictures. My fav girls! I talked to Vince. Got Sunday off," she read. A big smile grew across her face and she said, "Mel, he's coming! He got Sunday off. I am so happy!"

"Good," she said as she looked at the excitement on her friend's face.

"I had my doubts but Dave came through. I'm so excited. I don't' have to deal with my mom by myself now. This is good."

"Ugh. Your mom is coming?"

"Yes," said Alex. "She actually gets in on Friday.."

"Ooh the whole weekend with Sylvia. That's exciting."

"I know," said Alex, "I'm not looking forward to it."

"I don't blame you. If she was my mom… I would never talk to her again."

"She's still my mom, Mel. I do love her even if she's abrasive."

"I guess that's true," said Mel. "Your mom is all right when she wants to be."

"When she's not judging my every move," said Alex as they both laughed. They both knew how Sylvia could be. They both knew that she judged Alex's every move. When she was younger it was her dancing and school work, when she was a teen it was her weight which is what caused Alex to have an eating disorder, when she was in college it was how she wasn't married or having kids by the age of 22, then she was judging her relationship with Dave saying he wasn't the one for her and now it was her parenting. Alex couldn't catch a break when it came to her mom and she was NOT looking forward to her mom coming in town especially when Dave was going to be gone. That meant she would be all alone with Sylvia which could have negative results. She knew it was going to be a long visit and she decided it would be best to stock up on the alcohol because her mom wasn't so bad after a little vodka or patron. Once Alex got home she took a sleeping Chelsea out of the stroller and laid her down on the couch before she sat down on the couch to work on some party planning but it only last 15 minutes before Alex laid down next to Chelsea and held her in her arms beside her and took a nap with her. In the last 5 months Alex felt like a single mother because of Dave being gone most of the time and since he was gone most of the time anytime Chelsea woke up at night she had to take care of her so she was exhausted and a little nap with Chelsea wouldn't hurt.

***A/N: Vince is a piece of work. What would have been the problem giving Dave the day off in the first place instead of fighting about it? At least he gave him the day off. And John trying his hardest to get Dave to cheat on Alex. John needs to leave the kiss between Alex and Randy alone. It's not worse than what he did to Mel.. Chelsea is growing up. She's doing a little talking and she's walking now. It's good to see Alex so devoted to her. Alex is doing a good job with her and I can see why Alex feels like a single parent all the time. .. Dave has only seen them 10 times in 5 months... it has to be hard on Alex and Chelsea and it's hard on Dave too. The poor guy just wants time off.. is that too much to ask? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	151. Chapter 151

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. = ) **

The next week had come and it was the day of Chelsea's first birthday party. Alex and her mom were getting everything set up while Dave was on his way home from a trip. Chelsea was walking around in the backyard as Donna watched her so Alex and Sylvia could hang up streamers on the patio. "So where's Dave, Alexandra?" asked Sylvia.

"He's coming. He'll be home in time," said Alex. "He's just caught in traffic coming from the airport."

"I bet," said Sylvia. "This is just like him not to show up for his daughter's birthday party."

"Mother, he's going to be here. And the party hasn't started yet," she said. "We still have a few minutes."

"And you're convinced he's going to be here by the time the party starts?"

"I know he will be, Mother. Can't you just get along with him today? Just for Chelsea. It's her day.. In fact last year at this time I was in the hospital waiting to give birth to her."

"I guess I can be civil today for Chelsea but that doesn't mean I like Dave."

"I know, Mother," she said rolling her eyes as she hung up the streamers. "You don't like Dave because he's a wrestler and he doesn't spend enough time with his family. I get it," she said as Chelsea came over to the step of the patio. "Careful, Chelsea. Watch the step."

"I got her," said Donna as she picked Chelsea up. Chelsea was wearing a yellow sundress, with yellow matching sandals and a yellow hat to match. She had her pink pacifier in her mouth as she smiled when her nana picked her up.

"Alexandra, she's going to be 1 tomorrow. Don't you think it's time we lost the pacifier?"

"I'm working on it. I don't know why she has it now anyway. She usually only has it for naptime and bed time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Donna. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," said Alex with a smile as she got down from the chair. "Can I have paci?" asked Alex. Chelsea looked at her mom and handed it to her. "Thank-you," she said with a smile and put it in her pocket.

"Mama," said Chelsea as she reached for her.

"All right, come here, Princess," said Alex as she took her from Donna. "Do you want to look at your decorations?" Chelsea nodded her head yes as Alex took her around to show her the table cloth and the streamers. "Isn't it pretty, Chelsea?" Chelsea nodded yes as she looked at the streamers. "Watch, Mother, Chelsea, are you pretty?" Chelsea nodded her head yes as she touched her hair.

"That's cute," said Sylvia smiling at her granddaughter. "Do you want to come to Grandma?" she asked holding out her arms.

"No," said Chelsea shaking her head.

"All right so she's strong willed like her mother," said Sylvia.

"She's not strong willed. She's my princess," she said.

"Only you would give your child a princess party," said a familiar voice.

"Randy!" said Alex with a smile. "How are you?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Good," he said. "But better now that I get to see my goddaughter. Come to Uncle Randy," he said as he took Chelsea from Alex.

"But she'll go to Randy," said Sylvia.

"Randy has like a magical touch when it comes to Chelsea. It's like they have a bond or something."

"Maybe we do," said Randy with a smile as he kissed Chelsea's cheek. "Your Aunt Sam is about to give you a little cousin soon. At least I hope soon."

"Shut up," said Sam, "she's going to come when she wants to come. It's not even July yet. We still have a whole month."

"A whole month?" asked Randy, "that's an eternity."

"Excited to meet your daughter?" asked Alex with a smile as she watched how happy Chelsea was in Randy's arms.

"That and for Sam to lose her imbalanced hormones," he said.

"Oh they get worse," said Dave as he came through the patio door.

"BABY!" said Alex as she hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey," he said with a smile before he passionately kissed her lips.

"And this is how you're going to get a little brother or sister," said Randy with a smile.

"Shut up," said Alex with a smile before she kissed Dave's lips again.

"Well, you can tell it's been a while since they've seen each other," said Mel.

"Almost a month," said Dave before he kissed her lips again. It had been so long since they had seen each other neither of them cared that the people attending the party was watching them have a make out session.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," said Chelsea with a big smile on her face as she clapped her hands for her dad.

"Hey there, Princess!" he said as he took her from Randy. "Happy Birthday!. Daddy missed you so much," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hello, Dave," said Sylvia.

"Hey, Sylvia," he said less than thrilled to see his mother-in-law. "How are you?"

"I'm well and you?"

"Pretty good now that I get at least a day with my family."

'Only a day?" asked Sylvia. "What was the point then?"

"The point was to come to my daughter's birthday party to celebrate her first year of life with her."

"And you can't do that for two or three days?" asked Sylvia.

"I knew she wasn't going to be able to be nice," said Mel. "I knew it."

"Melissa, I'm just asking a question. I'm not being mean in anyway."

"Okay, Mrs. Brooks," said Mel as she rolled her eyes.

"I was lucky enough to get this day off," said Dave. "Alex is fine with it. Right?"

"Right," said Alex as her and Dave took a seat at the table.

"That's because Alexandra is stupid," said Sylvia.

"I'm stupid because I understand my husband has to work long hours and most of the time? I'm stupid because I understand my husband has a demanding job?"

"You're stupid because you accept it," said Sylvia.

"Sylvia," said Ted, "don't' talk to her like that."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Sylvia, this isn't about Dave's job and if Alex accepts it or not. It's about Chelsea. It's her birthday and we're here for her not to start a fight with Dave and Alex," said Ted, "so stop."

"All right," she said, "I'm sorry, Alexandra."

"Okay," she said.

"I can't believe Chelsea is one already," said Mel. "Same with Alyssa. This year has flown by so fast."

"I don't know," said Alex, "I enjoy Chelsea more at this age than I did when she was a tiny baby. Don't get me wrong, I loved her when she was a baby but she's more fun when she interacts with you. And she's funny to watch now. And she talks too."

"Does she?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. She can say a few words but she can definitely talk."

"That's amazing," said Sam.

"She's a smart baby," said Sylvia with a smile.

"And that outfit is adorable," said Sam. "Where did you get it?"

"Babies R Us," said Alex. "I loved it when I saw it. It's yours when she outgrows it."

"Thanks," she said.

"So are you getting excited for Baby Orton to come?"

"Yes," said Sam. "I can't wait to meet her."

"That's how I was with Chelsea. I couldn't wait to meet her. And I can't complain because for the most part she's a good baby but if she doesn't get what she wants she lets you know about it," said Alex. "She has quite the temper."

"And she gets that from her father," said Randy. "Although I don't know Alex has quite the temper."

"Yeah she does," said Mel. "Chelsea gets it from them both.. And that could be a problem."

"I think Alex's temper is worse than mine," said Dave. "She punched me in the eye. Her temper is worse."

"Shut up," said Alex. "You got into a fight with John because he took your spotlight. Yours is worse."

"All right. Fair enough," he said. "We both have bad tempers and Chelsea inherited them. Right, Princess?" Chelsea nodded yes and it made everyone laugh. "By the way I just want to say that my present for Chelsea will be here another day. They couldn't deliver it for two weeks."

"What'd you get her?" asked Alex.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said with a smile. "Trust me it will make you very happy."

"All right," said Alex. "Is anyone hungry? My mom and me made some great food if you are."

"Did you make your pasta salad?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Alex with smile.

"Let me get some of that," he said.

"Alex made pasta salad? I definitely need to eat some," said Mel. "Her pasta salad is the best."

"She learned from the best," said Ted. "Her mom has worked with her on cooking since she was 8 years old."

"This is true," said Alex as she got up and led people into the kitchen to get food. They had so many choices. Meatballs in Sylvia's homemade sauce, Alex's homemade pasta salad, olives, baked ziti and so much more. As everyone got their food they filed out onto the patio to eat. Dave handed Chelsea off to Alex so that he could eat but it didn't matter to him that Alex was trying to eat herself. Her meal was interrupted with Chelsea pulling at her plate. "Do you want to try some ziti?" she asked her. Chelsea opened her mouth as Alex gave her some ziti. Chelsea made a face at first as she began to chew it. As she swallowed it she opened her mouth for more. Alex laughed and said, "Did you like that?" She gave her another bite and Chelsea continued to eat it. "Dave, look at her. She loves it."

"I see that," said Dave, "is that yummy in your tummy?" he asked.

"Ummy!" she said causing everyone to laugh. As everyone laughed at her she laughed back.

"She is too cute," said Dave. "I am so happy we have her."

"Me too," said Alex. "She definitely makes my day interesting. And I'm sure my days are going to get a lot more interesting."

"Just remember… when she's quiet.. She's into something she shouldn't be," said Sylvia. "The number 1 rule of having a toddler or an infant."

"Amen," said Mel. "I left Alyssa alone for 5 minutes while I went to do something in the kitchen.. I came back and she was pulling out the DVD's from the rack. And then she laughed as I picked them up."

"Alyssa and Chelsea are going to wreak havoc together," said Randy.

"Pretty much like Melissa and Alexandra did when they were growing up together," said Ted. "I didn't know two girls could get in so much trouble. They were always getting in trouble for something."

"Like what, Dad?" asked Dave. "I want to hear this one because Alex makes it seem like she was a little angel."

"She was when she was by herself but when she was with Mel or her brother Brian she was a little monster."

"I was not," said Alex.

"Oh really?" asked Ted, "how about the time your mother and me went away and it was only you, Brian and Mel at the house. You were only supposed to have Mel over but instead your entire school was there and you were having a party. Empty beer bottles everywhere.. Our house was trashed," he said, "we came home the next day and you and Mel were so hungover I felt bad for you."

"No you didn't," she said, "you made us mow the lawn and do household chores while you sat and watched. You banged the egg pan and made as much noise as you could. You didn't feel bad."

"I did but I was teaching you a lesson.. It's called tough love. You'll learn it in time," he said. "Just wait till Chelsea hits the terrible two's. When you put her on punishment she will try every trick in the book to make you feel bad."

"Chelsea isn't going to be a bad kid," said Alex. "She's too sweet for that."

"You have no idea," said Sylvia. "No idea."

"Chelsea are you going to be a bad girl?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"See?" said Alex as Chelsea took her plate and threw it on the ground and laughed.

"Yep. We see, Alexandra," said Sylvia with a small chuckle as she watched Alex pick up the plate Chelsea threw on the ground.

Once everyone was finished eating they gathered around Dave, Alex and Chelsea on the ground so that Chelsea could open her presents. Like on Christmas Chelsea wasn't interested in opening any gifts. She was started to get fussy because it was past her nap time and the humidity in Florida that day was off the charts. She was hot and tired which was not a good combination for a baby. Alex and Dave took turns opening the presents for her she got a couple baby dolls, clothes and DVD's. She also got a couple books. Mel got her a Dora doll and when Alex showed it to her she knocked it out of Alex's hand and threw a fit. "Chelsea, that's enough. Look at Dora," she said showing it to her again.

"No!" said Chelsea as she threw herself down to the ground and started crying.

"Give it to her, Alex," said Dave. "Please give it to her."

"No because that's what she wants. She's not getting the pacifier."

"She's going to keep throwing a fit unless you give it to her."

"Chelsea, get up," said Alex as she picked her up from the ground. Chelsea continued to cry so Alex finally gave in and gave her the pacifier.

"Sucker," said Sylvia. "The poor baby is tired. Let's give her some cake and then let her take a nap."

"Fine," said Alex. "She can have cake and then she can take a nap." She handed Chelsea to Dave so that she could get the cake. Dave put Chelsea in her high chair and put a bib around her neck so she didn't mess up her dress. Alex brought out a pink princess cake that had Chelsea's picture on it that read "Happy 1st Birthday, Chelsea!" Alex lit the candle as she put the cake in front of Chelsea. Chelsea looked at it and as everyone sang happy birthday to her she started crying again. Alex helped her blow out the candle and then cut her a little piece of cake.

She laid the piece of cake down in front of her and Chelsea just looked at it. "Put your hand in it, Princess," said Dave as he held the camera. Chelsea looked at him and then at the cake as if she didn't know why her dad was telling her to put her hand into the cake. "It's okay, Princess. Go ahead." Chelsea slightly touched it getting a little bit of icing on her finger before she started crying. "What's the matter, Princess. It's good. Look," he said putting his finger in the cake and then licking the icing off his finger. "It's good.! Yummy."

"This is what you do, Chels," said Alex as she took her hand to help her out but that did not make Chelsea happy at all. She screamed even louder it was like she didn't like her hands being messy. "All right. I don't think she likes her hands being messy. Can I have a towel please?" Sylvia went into the house to get Alex a towel to wipe off Chelsea's hand. Once Chelsea's hand was wiped off she was perfectly fine. As Alex was trying to feed the cake to her she was falling asleep. She got two bites before she passed out in the high chair.

"Now that's a picture worth taking," said Dave as he took a picture of a sleeping Chelsea.

"She wore herself out," said Alex as she took a bite of the cake she was feeding to Chelsea.

"Yeah she did," said Mel. "It's cute though."

"Look at her," said Sylvia. "She looks so precious."

The guests continued to talk about how cute it was that she fell asleep in the high chair and not too long after they finished their cake they headed out. Dave and Alex thanked them for coming as Chelsea was still sleeping in the high chair. Neither of them wanted to wake her up knowing that the consequences would be bad. They began to clean up from the party and take Chelsea's presents into the house. Once everything was in the house they knew it was time to take Chelsea out of the high chair so they could take it inside. Dave picked her up out of the highchair causing her to fuss a little bit but she fell back asleep shortly as Alex and Dave headed into the house. "Thanks for coming today," said Alex. "I know it was hard for you to get the day off."

"You don't have to thank me for coming to my daughter's birthday party. It's an obligation."

"That's true," said Alex.

"Although I wish Athena and Keilani could have been here but neither of them are talking to me and Glenda won't let them come here. It's all f**ked up. I need to lose this belt so I can be with my family and make things right."

"When do you lose the belt?" she asked as they walked up to Chelsea's nursery.

"Not until Summerslam. This has got to be the LONGEST title reign in WWE history. I was hoping to lose it next week but no such luck. I have to wait until Summerslam and this is probably going to be the only time you see me until the middle of July."

"Are you serious?" asked Alex, "not even for our anniversary?"

"Not even for our anniversary," he said. "I'll be at the pay-per-view and then we have an overseas tour and then I have some promotions to do so we're looking at mid July for a week and then back on the road again until Summerslam. Then my schedule should wind down for a bit."

"That's so long," said Alex. "So you leave tonight and don't' come back till mid July?"

"Right," said Dave as he laid Chelsea down in the crib. "I'm going to miss you both. I have to leave now."

"Already?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have a flight out to the west coast for the show tomorrow night. I have to leave to catch a plane."

"Well, that sucks. I thought I'd at least get to spend the night with you."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I wish I could spend the night with you but it's impossible. I have to make it back for that show. I will make it up to you. I promise."

"You can't take a red eye fly out tonight so that we can spend some time together?"

"I can't. I already have my plane book. I'm sorry, Alex."

"Okay," she said. "I love you." She was a little more than disappointed about Dave leaving again. She wanted more time with him but it felt like she never got enough time with him. She only got 3-4 hours that day with him before he left again. It was tearing her apart inside.

"I love you too," he said. "And I promise we will talk on web cam EVERY night that I'm gone."

"All right," she said. "It's not the same but at least it's something."

"I know you're upset and if I could change this I would but I can't. I love you but I have to go now."

"I love you too," she said as they softly kissed each other's lips. "Bye, Baby."

"Bye," he said as he walked out of the nursery. Alex's heart sank lower in her chest as she sat down on the rocking chair in Chelsea's room. Tears came to her eyes as she heard the front door shut knowing he was gone for another few weeks. Alex wasn't sure if she could deal with this much longer. It was tearing her apart inside. She just wished she had more time with her husband and that he could at least get some time off to spend with her. It was like they were becoming strangers and it was like their entire marriage relied on web cam talks, phone calls and text marriages. And that wasn't the marriage Alex wanted. She just hoped that he would be able to be home more.. She wanted him home more knowing that the longer they were apart the more they drifted apart from one another. She wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye as she sat back in the rocking chair and just cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

***A/N: Sylvia just can't let people have fun. She has to start stuff on the day of Chelsea's party. At least Dave made it home even though he had to leave shortly after. Chelsea was a force to be reckoned with in this chapter. She's not a baby anymore and she is starting to get a mind of her own.. the terrible two's should be great! The traveling is starting to take a toll on Alex. The poor girl cried when her husband left.. he needs a lot of down time before it tears his marriage apart. So what did you think? Please Review. **


	152. Chapter 152

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Alexandra," said Sylvia as she walked into the nursery to see Alex sitting down on the rocking chair crying.

Alex quickly wiped her tears away and said, "Yeah?"

"Have you been crying?" she asked walking into the nursery closer to Alex.

"N-Yes," she said as she got up from the rocking chair. "If you're going to talk to me let's leave the room. Chelsea is having naptime and I don't want to wake her up."

"All right, let's go talk," said Sylvia as they headed down to the living room after Alex grabbed the baby monitor. She put it in her pocket as they headed down the stairs. As they got into the living room Donna was sitting on the chair so Sylvia and Alex took a seat on the couch. "So what's up? What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Obviously something is going on because you're crying so tell me what's up."

"Nothing, Mother," she said.

"No something has you upset now tell me what it is," she said.

"Fine, Dave left," she said. "And I didn't want him to. I thought he was going to be here tonight and then leave tomorrow morning but no he had to leave today he claims."

"I thought it didn't bother you?" asked Sylvia.

"Mother, it doesn't but I only got to see him a couple hours today. It seems like he's always gone."

"So it does bother you, Alexandra?"

"To an extent mother," she answered. "What does it matter? You said I was stupid for even accepting it."

"Now, Alexandra, you know I didn't mean that you were stupid."

"Then what did you mean when you called me stupid?"

"I meant you're naïve for allowing Dave to be gone all the time and acting like there is nothing wrong with it."

"Mother, there is nothing wrong with it. He's doing his job. It's what pays the bills and puts food on the table. He has to do what he has to do. Sometimes it just hurts a little. I wanted to spend a little time with him."

"Well, Alexandra, I think you're a little naïve for thinking he's faithful all this time he's away."

"Mother, he is faithful to me."

"I doubt that," said Sylvia. "He is a man Alexandra. A man that has women throwing themselves at him left and right. He can have any girl in the world that he would like. He has all the women he can get at his feet. Do you honestly think that he's going to stay faithful knowing you're at home taking care of his baby? He's a man on the road feeling lonely if those women are there for him do you honestly think he's going to stay faithful?"

"I know my husband has almost EVERY women throwing themselves down at his feet and hoping for that chance to sleep with him but I know my husband would NEVER cheat on me. Yes my husband could have had any girl in the world that he would like but he settled for me and to me that means a whole hell of a lot.."

"You're kidding yourself," said Sylvia. "Men will have sex with anyone when they feel the need to. When's the last time you and Dave had sex?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "it's been a while."

"Dave is a typical male. He will cheat on you sooner or later," said Sylvia, "why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't you understand that Dave isn't going to cheat on me? Dave is a good guy he's not going to cheat on his wife," said Alex. She contemplated telling her mom that he had cheated on her in the past but they had worked through it and started new. She knew she couldn't tell her because then her mom would really go off about Dave cheating on her. She knew her mom would insist once a cheater always a cheater and Alex didn't really feel like hearing it so she opted to not tell her at all.

"Think whatever you want, Alexandra, but when you find out about him cheating with some tramp he meets at a show don't come crying to me."

"Trust me, Mother, you would be the LAST person I'd go crying to. My husband isn't going to cheat on me."

"Then why isn't he here, Alexandra?"

"Because he had to go to work," she answered. "I thought we were going to talk? I didn't think you were going to tell me about how my husband is going to cheat on me. You're making it a lot worse than what it has to be," she said.

"Alexandra, I'm just looking out for you. Let me ask you. Is this what you want in life?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"This… the life you're living. Is that what you want in life?"

"I guess," said Alex. "I love my husband and I love my daughter. My life is fine the way it is."

"I mean with a husband being gone all the time. Is that the kind of life you want?"

"Not exactly but I love Dave and I support him in everything he does," said Alex.

"I think you two should get a divorce. It's obvious that he doesn't love you as much as you love him. You're here taking care of his kid while he's out traveling the world. I think it's ridiculous and you can do so much better. Tony was a good guy."

"Yeah, Mother, Tony was a great guy," said Alex rolling her eyes. "He was a great guy as he was pushing me up against walls, hitting me, raping me and doing drugs in my apartment. He was a great guy. He was so great he broke into my house, raped me and tried to kill me. I almost died because of him. That's a great guy for you."

"Alexandra, people deserve second chances," she said. "Maybe he will change."

"It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. I can't stand that man and I'm married to someone else. He doesn't deserve a second chance as far as I'm concerned. And you saying he is a great guy doesn't surprise me in the least. I came to you for help after he beat the shit out of me and you told me to handle it myself. What would you have done if he killed me?"

"I don't know, Alexandra but he didn't kill you. You need to learn to forgive him for what he did to you. I'm telling you Alexandra, Dave is not the guy you should be involved with. I think you should leave him and come back to New York. Find a nice man there that knows family values."

"I'm not going to forgive him," she said. "He doesn't deserve my forgiveness. He almost took my life. And I'm not divorcing Dave. I love him. I am not going back to New York to find a new man. I have a great man down here in Florida that I love with all my heart that gave me a beautiful daughter and hopefully gives me another baby soon."

"That's too soon, Alexandra," said Sylvia. "You will NEVER be able to handle two babies with Dave gone all the time. Give Chelsea a couple years to grow up. And I feel like you're making a big mistake staying with Dave. He obviously doesn't care about you since he can leave you crying the way he did," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Donna. "But I have been sitting here keeping my mouth shut but I'm tired of sitting quietly. Who are you to tell her who she should be involved with and who she shouldn't?"

"She is my daughter. I have the right to tell her who she should be with and who she shouldn't be with."

"No you don't," said Donna. "Alex is an adult and she can make decisions for herself. And how dare you tell her to forgive someone that almost took her life from her? You weren't here after she was stabbed, laying on the floor bleeding out waiting for help after being raped.. My son found her and can you imagine how much pain he felt? How about the pain your daughter felt? How can you sit there and tell her that someone that beat her up and hurt her in ways that none of us understand deserves forgiveness ? You think that's a great guy for your daughter? What is wrong with you? And the fact that Alex went to you to tell you that Tony hurt her and you turned her away just shows how horrible of a mother you really are. IF my daughter came to me to tell me that I would not turn her away. If someone hurt my daughter the way your daughter was hurt I wouldn't tell her to forgive him and tell her to go back with him. I just wouldn't do that. SO who are you to tell her to leave Dave? Dave and Alex are perfect for one another. It's Alex's life if she wants to love my son then she can love my son. Just because he's away doing his job doesn't mean he doesn't care about her or that he doesn't love her. He loves her more than you will ever know. He would do anything for her so don't sit there and say he doesn't."

"I wasn't. I was just saying that Alexandra shouldn't settle for this life," she said.

"No," said Donna, "I know what you were saying. You made it clear as day what you were saying."

"Well, how can he honestly care about her if he's gone all the time."

"Distance doesn't determine how much someone cares about someone," said Alex.

"Alexandra, you're just too naïve to realize he doesn't care about you.." she said. "One day you will realize it," she said as the front door opened.

"Alex," said Dave as he walked in the door.

"Baby?" asked Alex as she got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Hey," he said with a smile before she rushed over to him to hug him.

"I thought you had a plane to catch?" she asked.

"I did but I traded those tickets in to get tickets for an early flight tomorrow morning. I just wanted to be with you tonight," he said. "I didn't want to fly out tonight. I want to spend time with you."

"Baby, that's amazing," said Alex, "come here," she said taking his hand leading him to the living room.

She walked into the living room and Sylvia's face dropped. "Dave?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I thought.." she started to say before Alex interrupted her.

"Speechless, Mother?" she asked with a smile. "Dave traded his tickets for an early morning flight so he could spend time with me tonight. It sounds like he does care."

"That's my boy," said Donna with a smile.

"Wait, what?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist.

"My mother was just telling me how much you don't care about me because you're away all the time and because you left me crying."

"I didn't make you cry did I?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean I just wanted to be with you but you had to leave. I felt lonely."

"I'm sorry," he said kissing her cheek, "and Sylvia, I assure you I care about your daughter more than anything in this world. Don't tell her lies. I love her more than anything. I would do ANYTHING for this woman. You have no idea so refrain from putting false ideas in my wife's head."

"And she told Alex to forgive Tony for what he did to her," said Donna.

"WHAT? She will NEVER forgive that piece of shit. He almost robbed her of her life. She doesn't need to forgive him for anything," said Dave.

"Dave," said Sylvia, "my daughter may buy your lies but I don't. So how about you stop lying to me. I can tell you're not sincere about her."

"And who are you to say that?" asked Dave. "Do you know me? No you don't because you NEVER took the time to get to know me. You don't know what kind of guy I am or how much your daughter means to me. I have no reason to lie about that. I could have any woman in the world that I want but I married your daughter because she is the ONLY woman I want in the world. She is my life and I would NEVER do anything to ruin that so whatever ideas you're trying to feed her knock it off."

"But, Dave," she said.

"No. No more," said Dave. "This is my house! This isn't your house. I can make it so you're not welcomed here if you're going to put false ideas in my wife's head. And if this is how you're going to treat me I will not allow you around Chelsea either. So if I were you, Sylvia, I would learn to accept the fact I'm married to your daughter and that I am your son-in-law because I am not going anywhere. Got that?" he asked.

"Well, I never," she said getting up and storming out of the living room. "Alexandra, your father and me are leaving today. I'm obviously not welcomed here," she said before stomping up the stairs.

"Whatever," said Alex with a smile. "Dave, that was amazing."

"Well, I can only handle so much of your mother. I've been holding back for a while. I'm sorry if I disrespected your mom but…."

"Don't worry about it. It was time someone put her in her place," said Alex. "She still doesn't understand I'm an adult. It's okay," said Alex. "She'll get over it but I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home too," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "So anything you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Oh come on, Alex," he said with a smile. "I know at least ONE thing you want to do."

"Later," she said with a smile. "By the way, I didn't get my birth control refilled. So I am no longer on the pill," she said. "I know we said we would wait until AFTER you lost the belt but nothing wrong with trying now."

"If you're sure that's what you want to do then we will do it," he said with a smile.

"I'm sure," she said with a smile as Chelsea woke up from her nap.

"I'll get her," he said with a smile before walking up the stairs.

He walked into Chelsea's room to see her standing in the crib. As soon as she saw her dad she started to get excited and said, "Dada, Dada, Dada!"

"Hey, there Princess!" he said picking her up out of the crib. "Daddy is home for the night. I wish I could be here longer but I'm here for the night. That's good enough for now I guess." Chelsea smiled at her dad as he kissed her cheek. "I think someone needs a diaper change," he said laying her down on the changing table to change her diaper. "And of course you have to make a messy diaper for Daddy," he said getting out wipes. Chelsea smiled and giggled at him. "Yeah, Chels, it's real funny!" He opened her diaper and said, "Whew.. You smell girl! I will be glad when your mommy finally potty trains you. This messy diaper business is not fun. You create so much stink for a little girl.. It's that Ziti and cake," he said as he continued to change her diaper. Once he was finished he pulled up her yellow bloomers and picked her up to take her downstairs. He handed her to Alex as he went outside to throw away the diaper.

Once Alex gave Chelsea some dinner Dave and Alex took Chelsea to the park to play. Chelsea loved going to the park. It was one of her favorite activities. Dave pushed her in the swing for a little bit before he got on the jungle gym with her. He took her across the bridge as Alex watched from the ground. Chelsea was having a good time with her dad and Dave was having a good time with her. Alex got on the jungle gym too and she stood on one side of the bridge while Dave stood on the other. Chelsea would take her time walking across the bridge to either her mom or dad. She would stop and laugh as they watched her. There was no doubt that she was having a good time. Alex was even having a good time and she wished it could always be like this but she knew it couldn't be. Dave took Chelsea down the slide per Chelsea's request. Chelsea giggled as she went down the slide each time. As it got later Chelsea grew tired and they decided it was time to go home and give Chelsea a bath and to put her to bed.

When they got home Dave decided since he was never home for bedtime he was going to give Chelsea a bath and then put her to bed. He placed her in the bathtub and played with her for a little bit. He was playing with a plastic fish as he washed her hair. It was his way of distracting her from the hair washing because she hated to get her hair wash. As he finished up her hair he bathed her and then took her out to get her pajamas on her. He missed not being able to be with her during the week. He missed being a dad to her and being able to spend that time with her. "So Chelsea, what book do you want to hear tonight?" he asked as Alex came into the room.

"She would like to hear Goodnight Moon," said Alex with a smile.

"Goodnight Moon it is," said Dave as he got the book and sat down on the chair holding Chelsea as he read it. Alex smiled at him as he read to her. She actually felt like a family at that moment. As he finished the book he closed it and laid it on the floor beside the rocking chair. He grabbed Chelsea's pacifier and gave it to her before he laid her down in the crib. "I love you, Princess, goodnight," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you, Chels," said Alex. "Goodnight, Baby Girl," she said kissing her also.

Dave took Alex's hand as they left the room. Alex turned the light off allowing Chelsea's nightlight to shine in the room as they shut the door. "That was fun," said Dave. "I wish I could be here more but I can't. It hurts that I can't do that every night."

"You looked like you were having fun," said Alex as they walked to their room. "I wish you could be here every night to do it but at the same time you're doing your job."

"I know but sometimes I just wish my job would ease up so I can be a daddy."

"It will eventually," said Alex.

"So how about we do Chelsea's room in Dora soon?"

"Already? I like the lady bug theme we have going on. Maybe when she's two we can do her room in Dora."

"All right. I just thought since she was into Dora we could do that for her but if you want to wait we can."

"I think we can wait a little bit besides she's going to be in the crib for at least another year."

"Oh," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex as she got into bed.

"So were you serious about trying for a baby?"

"I wouldn't have stopped my birth control if I wasn't. I want another one. Chelsea is so much fun that I wouldn't mind having another one. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Alex, I am okay with it. I would love to have another baby. It's up to you. It's your body your decision."

"I'm serious about this, Dave, I really want another one. And I'm sure Chelsea would LOVE to have baby brother or sister."

"You mean a baby brother. I'm making a boy this time," said Dave.

"Uh huh," said Alex, "I don't think you have any control over it."

"There are things we can do so that it happens," he said.

"Those are myths," said Alex.

"We'll see," he said as he softly massaged her shoulders. "Just think another little Bautista running around. How awesome would that be?"

"Pretty awesome," she said with a smile as Dave continued to massage her shoulders and he softly kissed her neck as he worked on the massage.

"You are so beautiful," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said. "Thanks for coming back. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he said. "So let's work on another baby," he said laying her down.

"I think that's a plan," she said with a smile as his lips met hers. They wasted no time removing each other's clothes and making love. It had been so long that they had made love to one another they took their time as they felt every touch and enjoyed every movement. As they finished Dave softly kissed Alex's lips before removing his body from hers. He gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her shoulder. "I have missed your soft skin. I really need some time off."

"Yes you do," said Alex. "I was thinking about going to the beach that week you're home."

"All right. That sounds like a plan. I'm sure Chelsea is going to LOVE the beach."

"Almost as much as she loves the playground," said Alex with a smile. "She had a blast with you tonight."

"I know. I had fun with her too. Just like I had fun with you," he said smiling.

"I bet," she said with a smile of her own. "We can have some more fun if you'd like. I mean I want you to be truly happy when you go back out on the road so you don't have to sleep with one of those little sluts."

"Alex, I would NEVER sleep with one of those sluts. What I have at home is too good. Where did you hear that?"

"My mom said that because we're not together enough intimately you might sleep with someone else."

"Your mom is an idiot," he said with a smile, "I wouldn't do that. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said before she softly kissed his lips. They made love once more before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Alex and Chelsea went with Dave to the airport to see him off. It was going to be a while before they saw him again. They were waiting for Dave's flight to be called and when it was finally called Alex escorted him to the terminal. "I love you, Baby," she said.

"I love you too but don't worry. The time will go faster than we think. It won't be too long before we're together and going to the beach. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. You better call me and get on the web cam while you're gone."

"I will I promise," he said, "And Chelsea, when I come back we have some catching up to do. Make sure you have lots of books ready for me to read to you. I'll need to do a lot of catching up. Okay, Princess?"

Chelsea nodded her head yes. "Bye, Dada," she said.

"Bye, Princess," he said as he kissed her cheek. "And I will call you everyday I'm gone. Love you," he kissed her cheek one more time. "And Alex, I love you too. And I will call you every night. Bye."

"Bye, Baby," she said as they shared a passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke he said, "Well, I guess I should go. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she watched him walk away to board the plane. Chelsea and Alex watched until his plane took off from the window. "Chelsea wave bye bye to Daddy," she said. Chelsea waved to her dad as the plane was taking off. Once it was in the air Alex took Chelsea home where she hoped the next few weeks would go fast so that she could see her husband again.

***A/N: Sylvia should just refrain from talking because she got Donna upset and then she got Dave upset. It's about time someone put her in her place. Dave was pretty sweet to come back to spend the night with Alex. Baby making has begun in the Bautista house.. that should be interesting. DAve is such a good dad how did he become such a bad dad? And Dave wants to be home more but we all know how he turns out so how does it get there? I think Dave, Alex and Chelsea make such a cute family.. so what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	153. Chapter 153

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***You know who I own.. **

About 3 weeks later Dave and Randy were in their hotel room sleeping after working a late night at a house show when Randy's phone started going off around 8 in the morning. His basic ringtone filled the room loudly as Dave let out a groan because it had woken him up. He put his pillow over his head as the phone continued to ring. The pillow was not blocking out the ring tone. It stopped for a minute but started up again and Randy did not budge. "RANDY!" yelled Dave as he sat up.

"What?" asked Randy as he almost jumped out of his skin from Dave yelling his name.

"Your phone is blowing up. Answer it!" he said as he laid back down.

"Oh wow. I didn't even hear it," he said as he grabbed the phone to see that it was Sam calling. Dave tried to go back to sleep as Randy was on the phone talking. Randy's voice filled the room which made it harder for Dave to fall back asleep. He put the pillow back over his head with a groan to drown out Randy's talking. It helped a little bit and he started falling back asleep until he was being shaken by Randy. "Dave, wake up," he said excitedly.

"What?" asked Dave as he threw the pillow off his head. He was not a morning person and wasn't very pleasant when woken up too soon.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he said with excitement in his voice. Randy could barely contain the excitement. He would have ran around the room if he could but he controlled it so that he didn't. His hands were shaking as he spoke.

"I know that," said Dave, "Just calm down before you pee yourself. Just go back to sleep."

"No," said Randy, "I'm going to be a dad today or early tomorrow. I don't know. Sam is in labor!"

"Sam's in labor?" asked Dave as he sat up. "Then what are you doing here? Go to her and be there for her."

"Do you think Vince is really going to let me leave?"

"He let Paul leave when Steph had Aurora and he left as well. I think he'll be all right with you leaving."

"All right. I need to pack. I have to get back to St. Louis as soon as possible. I'm so glad Sam waited till this week to go into labor. It would have sucked if I was in Europe."

"Yeah it would," said Dave. "Just pack your shit and hurry to your wife."

"I am so nervous right now. What do I do?"

"First, you calm down, second you tell Vince you're leaving, third you beg for a last minute ticket or drive the 3 hours to St. Louis and four you stand by your wife's side as she brings your daughter into the world."

"I have never done this before. What if I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Trust me, Randy, they will tell you what to do when the time comes. I'm just warning you now. You will be cussed at, hit, yelled at, blamed for everything and it will be all your fault. As you're going through this just remember that after it's all said and done she will be thanking you and telling you she loves you. The best thing for you to do is just keep your mouth shut and not say a word to her."

"Is it that bad?" asked Randy as he packed his stuff.

"Well, yeah," said Dave. "It can be pretty bad but it's all worth it in the end."

"All right," he said. "I'll remember that. I can't wait! I am so excited! I'm going to be a dad in the next 24 hours. This is the best day of my life."

"Congratulations," said Dave with a smile. He couldn't help but to flash his smile at his best friend. He remembered being down that road before. He remembered the excitement and the joy of becoming a father. It was one feeling that made him feel like a kid at Christmas time again. He remembered the feeling of waiting 9 months to meet the life he created. The excitement that reminded him of being told Santa Claus had come when his wife told him that her water broke. It was the same excitement. The waiting was enduring but well worth it. Hearing the sound of his daughter crying was like opening the gift he wanted most on Christmas morning. The tears that filled his eyes as his daughter wrapped her tiny hand around his large fingers. He remembered feeling his heart melt the moment he heard the cries of his daughter and held her for the first time. NOTHING in life was better than that moment. He was ready to feel that moment again. He understood the excitement Randy felt because it wasn't too long ago that he was feeling the same excitement. "Randy, Go!"

"I'm working on it," said Randy as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to Vince and I will keep you posted on what's going on with Sam and the baby."

"All right," said Dave. "Make sure you call Alex to tell her."

"I can't call, Alex," he said. "I'm too nervous. You call her and tell her what's going on."

"All right," said Dave. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," said Randy as he hurried out of the hotel room.

Dave shook his head and called Alex. Alex was just finishing up giving Chelsea breakfast and getting herself and Chelsea ready to go to Gymboree class. Alex's phone was sitting on the dresser as she put Chelsea's pink and white Adidas t-shirt on her with a pink skort. She was putting her sandals on as the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked trying to get Chelsea to keep her foot still while she put the sandal on her.

"Alex, it's me," said Dave.

"I know, Baby," she answered as she finally buckled one sandal. "If it wasn't you I wouldn't have answered. I am getting Chelsea ready," she said getting the other sandal on quicker and easier.

"Oh. Where are you two going?" he asked.

"To Gymboree class," said Alex as she started to do Chelsea's hair causing her to cry. "Chelsea, I'm just doing piggy tails and I'll be done. Please stop crying!"

"Giving you a tough time this morning?" he asked with a laugh.

"You have no idea. She threw her oatmeal on the floor this morning and through her formula on the floor as well. Then she bit me when I was trying to get her dressed. Then she wouldn't keep her foot still so I could get her sandal on and now she's crying because I'm doing her hair. She's testing the limits today," said Alex, "so what's up?"

"Oh," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that Sam is in labor."

"Sam's in labor!" Alex's tone filled up with happiness after she heard this. She was so excited for Sam. "How do you know?"

"Randy got the call about 15/20 minutes ago from her. He left to go to St. Louis."

"That's awesome!" said Alex. "I am so excited for both of them."

"Me too," said Dave. "Randy was so excited I thought he was going to pee his pants."

"I can imagine," said Alex as she finished Chelsea's hair. "Grab Dora and we can go," she said as she handed Chelsea her Dora doll. Chelsea grabbed her pink and white blanket that said Chelsea to take along as well. "I guess Blankie is going too," said Alex.

"She takes that thing EVERYWHERE!" said Dave. "I miss her."

"She misses you too. She walked into our room with me and said 'Dada' as she touched your side of the bed."

"Aw. Tell her I love her," said Dave.

"Chelsea, Daddy says he loves you."

"Dada," she said. "Wuv you."

"Did you hear that?" asked Alex. "She said Dada, Wuv you."

"I did. Well, I'll let you two go and I'll keep you posted about Randy and Sam. Give her hugs and kisses for me. And I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Baby," said Alex with a smile. Dave being away had gotten easier for her. It seemed that now that Chelsea could walk and talk and was being a terror lately she was distracted from missing Dave.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too, Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. He put his cell phone back down on the bed beside him and laid down to try to get more sleep. He had to smile because Chelsea had made his day by saying she loved him. She was very smart for her age. Not many one year olds could talk like Chelsea did. He couldn't wait for the day he could see her again and hug her. While he was going to sleep Alex was rushing out of the house to take Chelsea to Gymboree.

About two hours later Alex arrived home to see a truck parked in her driveway. She pulled up along the side of the street in front of the house. She had no idea who it was or what they wanted but she was going to find out. She got out of her car and took Chelsea out of the car seat. She attempted to carry Chelsea but Chelsea began to fuss so Alex put her down, took her hand and they walked up the drive way. "Can I help you?" asked Alex as she reached the man standing on her front porch.

"Are you Mrs. Bautista?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Can I help you with something?"

"I have a delivery for you from Jack's Jungle Gym Palace," said the guy.

"I have no idea about this," said Alex as she picked Chelsea up.

"It says here a Mr. David Bautista purchased a Swing Set from Jack's Jungle Gym Palace," he said showing her Dave's name and order form.

It clicked in her mind that was the present he had been talking about being delivered. It was about a week late but now she understood what the guy was talking about. "Oh yes," said Alex.

"Well, we have it in our truck. Where would you like us to put it?" he asked.

"I'll show you," she said as they walked around the back. She took him to the spot her and Dave had always discussed where they would put a swing set for Chelsea. They had just never agreed to get her one yet. It was a surprise for Alex but it was a really good surprise because now she wouldn't have to walk Chelsea all the way to the park to play.

"All right," said the man. "Do you mind if we dig up the area to lay down tanbark and build a small wall around the play area?"

"I don't mind at all," said Alex with a smile. "That's fine. You go ahead and do what you need to do and I'll go inside to do what I need to do. If you need anything just knock on the patio door."

"Okay," he said. "I have some help coming do you mind?"

"No. Not at all," said Alex. "I wouldn't expect you to do this all by yourself."

"Okay," he said as they walked back to the front. He walked to the truck to get out what he needed and she walked to the front door but was shortly distracted by one of his helpers.

"Alex?" said a male voice.

Alex turned around to see a guy she had met at the bar not too long ago when her and Mel went for one of their girl nights. "Dom?" asked Alex as she looked at him.

"Yeah," he said. "I didn't know you were married to Batista. I didn't know you were married at all. Or had a kid."

"Yep. I'm married to Batista and we have a kid," she said.

"But when we were at the bar you never mind," he said. "I'm just here to do my job."

"Yeah. That would be best," said Alex as she put he key in the front door. She unlocked the door and walked in as Dom went to help carry the supplies to the backyard. When she got into the house she put Chelsea down in the living room to play as she got out her cell phone to call Mel.

Mel's phone rang a couple times before she answered it. "Alex, what's up?"

"You will NEVER guess who is at my house right now putting Chelsea's swingset together."

"Who?" asked Mel.

"Dom," said Alex.

"Oh my God. That is interesting. Wow."

"I know," said Alex. "Can you please come down here with me? I don't want to be alone with him."

"You mean you don't want to be tempted," said Mel.

"Whatever," said Alex, "but can you please just come down?"

"I'll be down in a few minutes," she said.

"All right. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye," said Mel as she hung up the phone.

Alex sat down on the couch as Chelsea was playing with one of her baby dolls. She was pushing it around in a little stroller that Sylvia had bought for her. Oddly enough next to the Dora doll she had gotten it was one of her favorite toys. "Are you taking the baby for a walk?" asked Alex with a smile. Chelsea smiled at her mom and nodded her head as she pushed the baby doll through the living room. Chelsea ran into the stand shortly after that and Alex said, "be careful, Honey. Alyssa is coming to play with you."

"No," said Chelsea.

"No?" asked Alex as she picked Chelsea up. "You don't want to play with Alyssa?"

"No," said Chelsea again with a smile.

"You know who wants to play with you?" asked Alex with a smile, "THE TICKLE MONSTER!" she said as she began to tickle Chelsea. Chelsea's giggles began to fill the room as Alex continued to tickle her. Chelsea's shrill screams and laugh filled the air. Alex couldn't help but to laugh. When Chelsea smiled and laughed she looked just like her dad. They also made a lot of the same facial expressions. There wasn't a time that Chelsea made a face that Alex hadn't seen Dave make at one time. Alex stopped tickling Chelsea and sat her up. "I love you," she said.

"Wuv you, Mama," she said back to Alex.

"Can I have a kiss?" asked Alex. Chelsea puckered her lips and gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank-you, Princess. Let's go get some lunch. And then it's nap time and I bet when you wake up there's going to be a BIG surprise for you in the backyard." Alex carried Chelsea into the kitchen and put her in the highchair and got her some pasta pick ups and vegetables for lunch.

As she was watching Chelsea eat her lunch the doorbell rang. She walked to the front door to see Mel standing there with Alyssa. "I'm sorry it took so long but Alyssa decided before we left the house she need to go potty."

"Come in," said Alex. "I didn't know Alyssa was using the big potty now."

"She isn't but she decided today she wanted to try so why not let her?" asked Mel. "If I can get her potty trained it will save a lot of money on diapers."

"That's true," said Alex. "I spend so much money on diapers. I can't wait till I can potty train Chelsea."

"When do you think you're going to start trying?"

"I want to work with her in December. I want to start at 18 months but my mom told me to start at 15 months."

"My mom told me the same thing but Alyssa showed no interest until today. I was told not to rush them."

"Yeah me too. Dave is more than ready for Chelsea to use the potty," said Alex. "He wanted to get her a potty chair for her birthday."

"You change her diaper more than he does," she said as they walked to the kitchen.

"I know," said Alex. "He called me this morning to tell me that Sam was in labor."

"Awesome," said Mel. "The third muskateer is going to arrive today!"

"Or tomorrow according to the last text message Dave sent me. Sam is still dilating. She was at 6 cm when he last texted me."

"Oh. She still has 4 cm to go," said Mel. "So where's Dom?"

"He's out there," said Alex as they walked to the patio door. Dom was putting down the tanbark in the hot Florida sun without his shirt on. It made the sweat on his body glisten. His six pack abs were covered with the glistening sweat as his muscular arms were pouring the tanbark. His natural tan was darkening from the sun beating down on him.

"Damn, Alex, how do you even think straight with that working out there?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "He's gorgeous. I mean my husband is just as gorgeous but Dom he's like eye candy for me."

"I guess eye candy is good," said Mel. "Since you're married and can't have him do you mind if I take him? It's been a while you know. And a man like that… damn!" she said as Dom looked up. His dark brown eyes met with Alex's as he flashed her a smile with his perfect teeth. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair before he waved to her. "Alex, go offer the man a drink. I think he is need of one."

"Mel," said Alex before she was interrupted by Chelsea throwing her bowl on the floor. "Chelsea, are you done?" she asked as she walked over to pick up the bowl. Luckily it was empty. She cleaned Chelsea up and gave her a cup of juice before she took her out of the highchair. Alex went back to the patio window to watch them work on the swingset as she held Chelsea. She couldn't' deny that Dom was an attractive man. She had NO problem watching him as he worked. "I'm going to go put Chelsea down for a nap and then I'll give Dom a drink," she said.

"All right," said Mel as they walked away from the window, "but I'm going to need to leave."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I need to go to the grocery store and then Alyssa needs a nap."

"Oh," said Alex. "Well, even though your visit was short. Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome," said Mel, "now just keep resisting temptation. Remember you're married no matter how hot Dom looks and get me a number."

"All right," said Alex with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," said Mel as she walked to the door. Once she was gone Alex took Chelsea up to the nursery, changed her diaper and laid her down for a nap. She then went downstairs to get water out of the fridge. She gave water to Dom and the other man before she went back in the house. She felt bad for them working out in the sun like they were. It was one of the hottest days in Florida that summer but they were getting a lot of progress done. They were just beginning to put the swingset together as she gave them the water. While they continued to work Alex cleaned up the living room and cleaned up the kitchen before she sat down to watch some TV. She was waiting to hear more about Sam as there was a knock on the patio door.

She got up and walked into the kitchen to see Dom standing at the door. "Hey," she said as she opened it.

"Hey. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No. Not at all. It's down that hallway and the third door on your left," she said.

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he followed her directions. Alex watched him as he walked down the hall. After he was done using the bathroom he met Alex in the kitchen and said, "so why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"I don't know," she said. "I didn't think the details were important at the time. I was trying to have a good time."

"I see," he said. "And you have a kid together. Wow. Looking at you at the bar I never would have guessed."

"I was all baby weight when I was pregnant. When I had her I got my figure back really quick."

"I see that," he said. "She's a cutie."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"I can't believe I made out with Batista's wife that night at the bar. You do know your husband would bury me if he found out right?"

"Exactly which is why he will NEVER know. Look that happened because I was upset with him for cheating on me. I never meant to make out with you."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I still can't believe you're married and have a kid. Why get married so young?"

"I don't know because I love him," said Alex.

"Fair enough," he said. "I guess I should go back outside now huh?"

Alex knew it would be best for him to go outside because she wasn't too far from making out with him again. "Yeah," she said.

"Okay," he said as he started to walk out the door. Alex watched him walk back over to the jungle gym and then went to watch some more TV.

About 30 minutes later Chelsea woke up so Alex went upstairs to get her. She was about to give her a snack before they came to the door to tell her they were finished with the swingset. "Chelsea, your surprise is ready do you want to go see it?" she asked her. Chelsea nodded her head and Alex took her outside to the wooden swingset that had monkey bars, two swings one that was a baby swing for Chelsea and a slide. There was also a sandbox for her to play in but Alex needed to purchase the sand. Chelsea's eyes grew big as she saw the swingset in front of her. "It's for you!" said Alex with a smile as Chelsea pointed to it. She took Chelsea over to the swing and put her in it. She began to push her in the swing and Chelsea's smile grew even bigger. Dave had made the right choice in purchasing a swing set for her. Chelsea and Alex spent about an hour outside before they went inside to have dinner. After dinner Alex gave Chelsea a bath and put her to bed. After Chelsea was in bed she put Monday night RAW on to watch Dave. She wanted it so that Chelsea could watch it but since it came on so late she never got the chance.

In the middle of RAW Alex's cell phone went off. When she saw it was Dave she said, "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," he said.

"I thought you weren't allowed to call during a show?"

"I'm not but I had to tell you that Sam and Randy had the baby tonight. A little girl."

"Aww. That's great. What'd they name her? Olivia?"

"No. Alanna," said Dave. "She was about 8lbs. 6 oz."

"Big baby," said Alex. "How is she doing and how are the parents?"

"The baby is doing well, Sam is doing well and Randy is beside himself with excitement. He practically screamed into the phone to tell me. They're going to send pictures later on," said Dave.

"Oh. I can't wait to see her! I am so happy for them."

"Me too," he said, "so how was your day?"

"It was good. By the way Chelsea's gift from you came today."

"The swingset came?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile.

"How'd she like it?"

"She loves it! So do I because now I don't have to walk to the park everyday . I might just do it every once in a while but I don't have to do it anymore. Thanks, Baby."

"I told you that you would like it," he said with a smile. "Is she in bed already?"

"Yeah. She got worn out from playing on the swingset," said Alex.

"I bet," he said. "How was Gymboree?"

"Good," said Alex. "They got to be animals today. They went on a safari. Chels had a lot of fun."

"That's good," said Dave. "You know Randy's excitement over Alanna has gotten me craving that feeling. How long do you think it will be before we can feel that again?"

"I don't know," said Alex with a smile. "Whenever it happens. I hope it's soon though."

"Me too," he said. "Well, look, Alex, I have to go. I love you and I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Love you too," she said with a smile. "Goodnight."

She hung up the phone and laid it down on the coffee table and got comfortable again to watch RAW before the doorbell rang. She didn't know who could be coming to her house at 10:15 at night so she got up and walked to the front door. She looked out to see that it was Dom standing there. She opened the door and said, "Dom, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. Can I come in?"

"Um.." said Alex. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"It will be quick. I promise."

"Fine. Come in," she said going against her better judgment.

***A/N: So Sam went into labor! Dave misses the excitement of having a baby. He is craving that feeling again! Alex is amazing with CHelsea. Chelsea is so cute and smart. Making DAve's day by telling him she loves him. So cute! Dave bought her a swing set for her birthday! She seemed to like it but it's interesting that a guy Alex made out with at the bar came to put it together. Maybe Alex isn't as innocent as she claims to be.. Sam and Randy had their baby! The 3rd Muskateer has finally arrived! And why would Alex invite that Dom guy into her house knowing he's tempting... not a good idea let's just hope Alex doesn't do anything stupid. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	154. Chapter 154

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

"Thank-you," said Dom as he walked into the house. Alex shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Dom?" she asked looking at him.

"Call me crazy but I had to come see you," he said.

"You know I'm married, Dom," she said. "So why come here?"

"I know you're married and I don't care. Alex, do you remember that night at the bar?"

"I remember it but it meant nothing to me," she said. "I told you I only made out with you because my husband cheated on me."

"Well, it meant something to me. How can you even think your husband loves you after he cheated on you and after he's not here?"

"My husband has a demanding job," said Alex, "that doesn't mean he doesn't love me. He loves me a lot," said Alex.

"But you're a beautiful woman that deserves to have her husband with her all the time. You deserve a man that can tend to ALL your needs," he said with a smile.

"I assure you," she said, "my husband tends to ALL my needs."

"I find that hard to believe," he said.

"Look, I'm married so if you're only here to try to get into my pants then you can just leave because that's not going to happen," she said.

"I'm not," he said. "I'm sorry. I just came to talk to you."

"At 10:15 at night?" asked Alex looking at him with a puzzling look.

"I know it's late. I wanted to talk to you earlier but you seemed busy with your daughter and I was busy too. I didn't have time to talk to you. So can we just talk?"

"I guess," said Alex as she led him to the living room. They took a seat on the couch and Alex said, "So?"

"Watching Raw huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I like to watch my husband wrestle," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married that night at the bar?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was important," said Alex. "I was mad at my husband so I didn't think there was a need to mention it."

"Don't you think you should have mentioned it before you made out with me?"

"Probably," said Alex, "look I feel bad for making out with you. It never should have happened but it did and I can't take it back now. All I have to do is move forward."

"And you're a mother! I never would have guessed. You don't look like you had a baby at all."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "So you're not married at all?"

"Nope," he said. "I just haven't found the right girl to marry."

"How old are you?"

"30," he said.

"And you're not married yet?" asked Alex.

"Nope and no kids either. I just like living the wild life. It suits me for now but if the right girl came along I might consider commitment," he said.

"A wild life at 30?" asked Alex. "What exactly is a wild life?"

"You know," he said with a smile, "no commitment. Just being able to go out have a good time and everything like that."

"You mean sleep with tons of different women?"

"I don't sleep with tons of different women," he said.

"Uh huh," said Alex. "How many women do you take home from the bar? I'm 25. I know how men work."

"I don't take a lot of women home. I may have only taken about 10 women home from the bar in the last 4 months," he said.

"Uh huh," said Alex. "Don't you think at 30 it's time to settle down and leave that life behind?"

"Eventually," he said. "And what about you? 25 and married with a kid?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "so what."

"Don't you think 25 is a little young to be married?"

"I was married at 23," said Alex.

"23? You were just a baby," he said. "And you were 24 when you had your daughter?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"How old were you when you got with your husband?" he asked.

"I was 21," said Alex, "and I had just gotten out of a bad relationship."

"You've been with your husband for almost 4 years? You never had a chance to live your life."

"Trust me there was a lot of living.. I just settled down AFTER I had the baby."

"I doubt there was a lot of living," he said.

"OH yeah?" asked Alex, "our daughter was made on a beach in Sydney, Australia after a night of drinking."

"No way. I don't even believe that," he said.

"I'm serious," said Alex. "Why do you think our daughter's name is Chelsea? In memory of the place she was made."

"Wow," he said. "I guess there was some living going on. Crazy!"

"I guess we were pretty crazy but that was back then now crazy isn't part of my life. Having a baby makes you grow up."

"I would think so," said Dom. "That's why I know I'm not ready for that responsibility. I am not ready to give up my life yet."

"It's funny. I thought the exact same way but once Chelsea was born everything changed minus a couple girl nights but that's okay. Sometimes we need time to get away."

"I guess," he said. "Did you go to school or anything?"

"For a while but I had to drop out because some stuff was going on in my life."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"I don't really like to talk about it. It's just a dark place in my life I don't like to revisit."

"Fair enough," he said looking into her dark brown eyes. "You're Italian aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "And you are too."

"Yep," he said.

"What's your real name?"

"Domenico," he said, "but I HATE to be called that. What's your real name?"

"Alexandra and I hate it," she said.

"So we both hate our real names," he said with a laugh. "I was named after my grandfather."

"Really? I was named after my grandmother," she said. "That's so weird."

"Yeah it is," he said. "How'd you know I was Italian?"

"I've been around Italian men all my life. I can spot an Italian man a mile away."

"You want to know how I knew you were Italian?" asked Dom.

"How?" she asked with a smile.

"Your dark brown eyes," he said as he looked into her eyes. She couldn't help but to look back into his. Dom leaned in and before Alex could say anything his lips met hers. Alex didn't even try to fight it. She allowed the passion to build in the kiss as it made her head spin. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he took his hand to cup one side of her face as he continued to kiss her passionately. Alex wasn't sure how something so wrong could feel so right. She didn't know what she was doing as she allowed Dom to lay her down on the couch. His hands began to wander her body. He slipped his hand up her tank top and quickly removed it from her body and tossed it to the ground. As he softly kissed her neck he gently massaged her breasts. Alex allowed a moan of pleasure to escape from her lips as she began to unbutton his shirt. He quickly removed it as she rubbed his firm chest with her hands. Her hands trailed down his body till she reached the top of his jeans. She began to unbutton them and he quickly removed them. He covered her body with his as he kissed her lips passionately as she ran her hands up and down his back. "Alex, I want you," he said. "I know it's wrong but I need you." He said before he kissed her neck softly. His kisses trailed down her body. He kissed around her breasts softly trailing the kisses down further. He softly kissed her stomach making the passion build. He kissed above her shorts and as he was about to remove them Chelsea's cries became audible on the baby monitor.

"Shit," said Alex as she sat up. Chelsea's cries had snapped her out of ecstasy and she realized what was about to happen was wrong. "I need to go get her and you need to leave."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. You need to leave. THIS can't happen. I'm married. I'm stupid for allowing it to get as far as it did but I'm sorry. It's not going any further. You need to leave," she said getting up to put on her tank top.

"Alex, he doesn't have to know," he said as he got up from the couch. He walked over to Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This can just be a fling for when he's out of town."

"A fling for when he's out of town?" asked Alex as she removed his hands from around her waist. "What kind of woman do you think I am? I know I'm wrong for allowing it to get as far as it did tonight but I assure you Domenico it WON'T go any further. Now you need to get your stuff and leave," she said as she picked up his clothes and handed them to him.

"Alex, come on," he said.

"No," said Alex. "I'm going to go get my daughter and when I come back down here you're going to be gone."

"Fine," he said. "Whatever." He slipped his jeans on and put his shirt back on. "But if you want to take me up on my offer here's my number," he said as he wrote his number down for her.

"Trust me I won't," said Alex as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye, Alex," he said as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and left before Alex was half way up the stairs. Alex was beating herself up inside as she walked. She couldn't believe she was so close to sleeping with another man. She didn't understand what her problem was lately. On New Year's she was kissing Randy and then tonight she was kissing another man with the chance of taking it further. She was glad Chelsea woke up when she did because she saved Alex from doing something stupid and doing something she would regret. Alex didn't even have an excuse this time. She was just tempted and almost gave into temptation. It wasn't like she was drunk or anything. She just automatically went to do it. She was already feeling resentment and regret for allowing it to get as far as she did. She should have went with her better judgment and not let him in.

When she walked into the nursery she saw Chelsea standing up in the crib crying. "What's the matter?" she said as she picked her up out of the crib. "Don't cry. Mommy's here now. Do you need a diaper change?" She asked as she laid her down on the changing table. She quickly changed her diaper and then took her downstairs with her. Alex locked up the doors and turned on the alarm before turning off the TV and the lights. She carried Chelsea upstairs and took her into her bedroom with her. "You can sleep with Mommy tonight," she said as she laid Chelsea down in Dave's spot and got into bed next to her. "Chelsea, thank-you for waking up when you did. If you would have woken up any later your mommy would have done something VERY stupid. You're my girl looking out for your mommy." Chelsea looked at her mom and smiled with her pacifier in her mouth. "I got your back and you got mine," she said, "you know Chels, I really do love your dad and I'm happy to be with him but sometimes I just I don't know. Sometimes I just want more from him. I just want him to be home with me more. Don't get me wrong I am so proud of your dad and I support him in everything he does but sometimes I feel like wrestling is his number one priority. And listen to me talking I was about to do something bad. I'm just as bad as your dad. That's just not me. I feel so lonely sometimes but I guess this is the life I signed up for. It's so hard seeing your dad a couple days a week if that. You have no idea what you're in for. I just wish I could have more time with your dad. I guess next week when we go to the beach we'll be fine but what happens after that? What happens when life goes back to normal? I don't know, Chels. I guess it's just you and me until Daddy comes home. We can make it work. You're my little buddy and there is NOTHING better than spending time with you. I just wish your dad would be able to spend as much time with you too but it's life." She looked at Chelsea to see she had fallen asleep. She smiled as she watched her daughter sleep. She covered her up with her blanket and laid down next to her and tried to go to sleep. The problem was she couldn't sleep. Her guilt was taking over her body and all she could think about was how horrible of a wife she was becoming. Dave wasn't asking too much. He just wanted his wife to be faithful but she couldn't even do that. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about how badly she screwed up and it wasn't even as bad as it could have been. She didn't even want to think about how horrible she would have felt if it went any further. She finally let her guilt fade and drifted off to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow was a new day and it was time for a new beginning. It was a day to move forward and forget about what had happened the day before.

The next morning Alex managed to wake up before Chelsea did which was unusual. Alex got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying the night before. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wipe the redness and puffiness away. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and baby doll t-shirt from the drawer to get dressed while Chelsea lay sleeping on the bed. Alex smiled at her in the mirror as she saw how peaceful and calm she was laying there sleeping. It didn't take too much longer after that for Chelsea to wake up. She didn't cry she just sat up and smiled at her mom. "Good morning, Baby Girl," said Alex with a smile as she picked her up. "Do you want to get some breakfast? And then get dressed?" Chelsea nodded and Alex carried her downstairs to the kitchen. She put her in the high chair and gave her some cheerios for breakfast with a cup of milk.

After breakfast Alex got Chelsea dressed and then took her outside to play on the swing set. They were playing on the slide when Dave came in the front door. He laid his bags down and said, "Alex, I'm home." He didn't get an answer so he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen hoping to see them but they weren't there. He walked over to the patio door to see them outside playing on the swing set. He couldn't help but smile at them. Chelsea looked so happy playing and Alex looked just as happy playing with her. He slowly opened the door and stepped out on the patio. "Well, isn't this a beautiful picture," he said with a smile.

"Dave!" said Alex as a smile came across her face. "Chelsea, look Daddy's home!"

"Dada!" she yelled with a smile.

Alex took her over to Dave and he said, "Hey, Princess," as he took her from Alex.

"Hi, Dada," she said with a smile before she kissed his cheek.

"Now I know you missed me," he said, "because I didn't even have to ask for that kiss," he said with a smile before he kissed her cheek. "And how are you beautiful?" he asked as he kissed Alex's lips.

"Good," she said. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you weren't coming home till later?"

"I took a red eye," said Dave. "I figured the earlier I got home the more time I'd have with my family. And I don't' go back until the week after next!"

"Music to my ears," said Alex with a smile. "I missed you, Baby," she said.

"I missed you too," he said as they walked to the swing set. He looked it over and said, "Look at this! They did good work. She likes it right?"

"LOVES it," said Alex with a smile. "She came over to the patio door and was hitting on it so she could come out to play so I figured I'd bring her out."

"We just need to get sand for the sandbox," he said, "and then we're all set."

"Yep," said Alex.

"Did Randy send you pictures of Alanna yet?" he asked as he put Chelsea down.

"I don't know. My phone died because I never charged it last night."

"Oh. He sent me pictures. Look," he said getting out his phone. He went into his messages and found the pictures Randy had sent to him. "This is the first one he sent."

"Aw," said Alex. "It's hard to believe Chelsea used to be that little at one time."

"I know," said Dave. "And this one is my favorite," he said showing Alex another picture.

"Oh my gosh," said Alex, "She is so cute! She looks just like Sam."

"Yeah she does," said Dave. "He called me this morning to tell me that they're all doing well and Sam's coming home tomorrow. He wants us to go visit them soon."

"Definitely," said Alex. "Randy looks so proud."

"He is," said Dave.

"Is he taking time off?"

"Yeah. I think he's taking about a month off and then he's going back. Vince wants him back for Summerslam."

"God forbid he miss a big pay-per-view."

"Well, you know how Vince is.. Money hungry," said Dave. "So speaking of babies when does Chelsea go down for her morning nap so that we can get to trying for number 2?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not for another hour," she said, "but if you run her around the swing set for a little bit she'll tire out."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he let go of Alex to go play with Chelsea. He began to chase her causing her to scream and giggle. Alex smiled as she watched them. She had a good husband that loved her and loved their daughter to no end. Alex knew she could never get anyone better than Dave. There was just something about how much he loved Chelsea and made her laugh that she loved about him. She loved him more and more each day and she promised herself she would never allow temptation to overpower her judgment again. She wanted to be with Dave forever and that's what she was going to get. Dave was chasing Chelsea around still and said to Alex, "are you going to play too?"

"I guess," she said with a smile as she went and joined them. Life couldn't get any better than it was at that point. She had her husband and her daughter. She couldn't ask for more and this was the life she always wanted even if Dave wasn't there as much as she wanted but it was still the life she wanted. She would take any life as long as Dave was her husband and Chelsea was her daughter and she couldn't have been happier that she had an entire week to spend with her husband. She was looking forward to it and was ready for their first beach trip together as a family.

***A/N: That was SO close! If it wasn't for Chelsea Alex would have slept with Dom. Alex is starting to take pages from Dave's book now. Dave cleaned up his act as far as we know and his wife is out making out with other man and just came close to sleeping with another man. I'd hate to see what would have happened if Chelsea wouldn't have woken up. Dom had his intentions going in.. Alex should have went with her better judgment and not invited him. Dom wants to have a little fling with Alex..hopefully she NEVER takes his offer.. And it's cute how Alex talks to Chelsea about what's going on... and Dave surprised her by coming home early. Next stop for them? The beach for the first time as a family! So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	155. Chapter 155

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much. = ) **

The following week had finally come for Alex and Dave. They headed to Miami to go to the beach down there. They could have gone to one closer to their home but they chose to go to Miami for something different. Dave had turned his cell phone off so that he could get no calls from Vince or Stephanie about the business and wrestling. He was using his week of vacation to be with Alex and Chelsea. He wanted no distractions his mind and his time were on the two most important people in his life. Anything dealing with wrestling could wait until they returned back to Tampa. The first morning they were there Alex, Dave and Chelsea went to get breakfast at a diner down the street from their hotel. They weren't exactly in the most private location as they ate but they were making the best of their seats. As Alex cut up Chelsea's pancakes for her she noticed a few stares from other customers in the diner. She did her best to ignore them as she put Chelsea's pancakes in front of her. "There you go, Baby Girl," she said with a smile as she pulled her own plate in front of her to eat. "This French toast looks delicious," she said to Dave who had already began eating.

"It is delicious," he said, "but it's not as good as yours. Yours is definitely better."

"Thanks, Baby," she said with a smile before she took a bite of her French toast. "Mmm. This is good!" she said.

"Told you," he said as people continued to watch them eat.

"Do they have to watch us eat?" asked Alex. "It's kind of annoying. I mean EVERYONE eats.. Why are we such an attraction?"

"Because I'm WWE champion and they don't think I'm a normal human being. Just ignore them it will be all right," he said. "Look at Chels. She's stuffing her face not caring if people are looking at her or not," he said looking at Chelsea who was wasting no time eating her pancakes. "Take it easy, Princess you don't want to choke."

"Ummy!" she said with a smile as she picked up her Dora sippy cup to take a drink of juice.

"It is yummy isn't it?" he said with a smile. "Can Daddy have a bite?" Chelsea nodded and gave her dad a bite of her pancakes. "Mm. That is yummy. Thank-you," he said with a smile. "So you're going to get your mani and pedi done after this?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she ate. "I am not going out on the beach without a pedi or a mani. Chelsea is going to get her nails painted too."

"Wow!" said Dave. "I bet your nails are going to be pretty," he said as one of the other customers came over to the table.

"Hello, Batista. I am one of your biggest fans. I saw you eating and I was wondering if I could have your autograph?"

"Sure," said Dave as he took the paper and the pen to give the woman his autograph. "There you go," he said with a smile as he handed it back to her.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile before walking away.

It wasn't long after that that another fan came over to the table. This time a girl about 18 years old and blonde hair walked up to the table and said, "Oh MY GOD! It's Batista! Batista, I love you. You are my favorite WWE superstar. You're the absolute best!"

"Thank-you," said Dave with a smile as he picked up the sippy cup Chelsea had dropped on the booth.

"Can I have your autograph and get a picture with you?"

"I guess," he said as he got up from the booth. He had Alex take the picture and then signed the girl's autograph. "Here you go."

"Thank-you so much!" she said.

"You're welcome," said Dave as he sat back down. They had gotten a break from being asked for autographs and Dave was playing with Chelsea as Alex continued to eat. He had cleaned her up and was keeping her busy as another fan came over to him. This time it was a male about mid 20's with dark hair and brown eyes.

As he reached the table he interrupted Dave from playing with Chelsea and said, "Batista, I'm a really big fan. Can I have your autograph and get a picture with you?"

"I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe later," he said.

"Batista, come on. You're not doing anything," he said. "I just need an autograph and a picture."

"I told you I was busy," said Dave. "I will sign your autograph later."

"Dada," said Chelsea as she handed him her book.

"Thank-you," he said.

"Come on, Batista. Please," asked the fan again.

"No," said Dave. "I will sign your autograph later. I am trying to spend time with my wife and my daughter. Now please go away and I will get to your autograph."

"You don't have to be such an asshole," said the fan. "I just wanted an autograph."

"And I told you I would get to your autograph when I was done. I wasn't being an asshole until you continued to harass me for an autograph."

"You're an asshole. All you had to do was sign the autograph and I would have been on my way."

"And I told you I was busy. You need to leave before I call to have you escorted."

"Oh.. Batista is going to have me escorted. He's so tough," said the fan as he taunted Dave. Dave was growing upset and his face was red from anger. He was doing his best to keep his cool but the fan kept taunting him. "Batista, can't fight your own battles. I forgot that you fight for pretend. You could never handle a real fight." Dave sat quietly as he listened to the fan belittle him and antagonize him. "What? Nothing to say? You know it's true," he said.

"You need to walk away," said Alex. "You've been nothing but a problem since you came over here. My husband doesn't mind signing autographs for people but when he's busy don't be disrespectful. He would have gotten to it but you had to keep harassing him. You need to walk away. You're not going to stand there and talk like this in front of my daughter. You need to leave."

"Bitch, please," said the fan.

Dave handed Chelsea to Alex and stood up and got in the fan's face. "It is one fucking thing to disrespect me but it's another to disrespect my wife. You can say whatever the fuck you want to me but you will not talk to my wife the way you did. You need to walk the fuck away and sit down. Get out of my face before you find yourself laying on the floor. I'm just trying to have a nice vacation with my wife and daughter but you want to ruin that for me."

"Did you hear that? Batista is threatening me?" he asked the patrons who were already watching the confrontation between the two.

"Is there a problem here?" asked the manager.

"Yes," said Dave, "I'm trying to have a nice peaceful breakfast with my family and he comes over here asking for an autograph. I told him I would get to it later and he continued to harass me. Then he's trying to fight me, disrespecting my wife and acting like a fool. I did nothing wrong."

"Okay. I am sorry, Sir," said the manager. "I'm going to need to ask you to leave the restaurant," he said to the fan.

"For what?"

"Causing a disturbance," he said, "let's go," he said escorting him out. After he was escorted him out the manager came up to Dave and said, "I am sorry about that sir. Your meal is on us."

"No," said Dave. "I will pay. Don't worry about it."

"No. I insist, Sir. Your meal is on the house. I apologize."

"It's okay," said Dave. "And I don't mind paying. It's not your fault that guy was a douche bag but we would like our check."

"All right," said the manager, "I'll bring it right out."

"Thank-you," said Dave as he sat down after the manager walked away. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's okay," she said. "It's life."

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to deal with it."

"It's fine," she said. "Let's just get the check, pay for our meal and leave."

"All right," he said. He knew she was upset especially since they had been interrupted numerous times for autographs and pictures. Alex had a low tolerance for that especially when they were eating. He was pretty sure being called a bitch was the breaking point. She was in a good mood when they got to the restaurant but when they left not so much. He went to work out at the gym while she took Chelsea with her to get a manicure and pedicure. Dave hoped that it would make her feel better and spending that time alone with Chelsea would help make her feel better. He felt really bad for what happened and that she wouldn't' hold it against him.

Later that afternoon Dave and Alex met each other at the beach. "How was your work out?" asked Alex as she put Chelsea down on the sand to take off her cover up.

"It was good. How was the manicure and pedicure?" he asked.

"Good," said Alex. "They said Chelsea is the youngest customer they've ever had."

"How'd she do?"

"Good. I think she liked it," said Alex with a smile as she looked at Chelsea in her Dora bathing suit. "Chelsea, do you want your sunglasses?" Chelsea nodded and Alex handed them to her and helped her put on the heart shaped sunglasses. She then put a purple sun hat on her to keep her face from getting burned.

"Chelsea, can Daddy see your nails?" Chelsea showed him her pink fingernails and her pink toenails to match. "You're rockin' it girl! You look like a rockstar! She's too cute," said Dave with a smile.

"Isn't she?" asked Alex.

"The cutest. Look, Alex, I'm sorry about this morning at the diner. You didn't deserve that at all and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," said Alex. "You just wanted him to leave but he didn't. It's okay but I just wish we could spend time as a family without being bugged. I mean they're your fans they should have some respect for your private time."

"I know," said Dave, "but it doesn't work like that. All they are worried about is getting an autograph and a picture. They don't care about what I'm doing or if they interrupt."

"I know," said Alex as she removed her shirt to expose her pink and black plaid bikini. "It's whatever. Let's just forget about it and have some fun."

"All right," said Dave with a smile. "Chelsea, are you ready to get in the ocean for the first time?"

"She might hate it," said Alex. "You know how she is about water."

"I know but I think she'll have fun," he said as he took Chelsea's hand and Alex took her other hand. They walked down the beach as Chelsea continually stopped to wiggle her toes in the sand. It felt so strange to her it was a new feeling she had never walked on sand before. Chelsea began to giggle as she felt the sand in between her toes. She reached down to touch it and Dave said, "Sand. Does that feel funny?" Chelsea looked up at him and then back down in the sand to continue playing with it. She picked it up and let it filter back to the ground. She soon took both hands and put them in the sand as she pushed it back and forth. "At this rate we won't make it to the ocean," said Dave as he got down on his knees to play with Chelsea in the sand.

"It's all new to her," said Alex as she got down on the ground too. They played in the sand with Chelsea as she enjoyed the feel of something new. She seemed to enjoy the sand more than anything. She finally grew tired of the sand when she saw the water and began pointing to it to let her parents know she wanted to go in the water. They were both thankful because the sun was hot and it was beaming down on them. They were both beginning to burn from the rays of the sun. Their skin was hot to touch so they were more than relieved when she wanted to go in the water. They were in need of some refreshing so they each took her hand and took her to the water. As they grew closer Chelsea grew more and more weary of the clear blue water of Miami. Each time a wave came down she would take a step back. "It's okay, Chels," said Alex, "it's just water." Alex and Dave each took a step forward and little by little Chelsea grew closer to the water. The water was right in front of her as she took the first step to get into the water. She scrunched up her nose and laughed as the water hit her foot. She took another step in and let out a squeal because the water was a little cold. Alex and Dave both laughed as Chelsea tried to jump in the water. Jumping wasn't a task she had picked up yet and instead of jumping off of two feet she'd jump off of one and it was just funny to watch her. She let out little giggles and squeals as she continued to play in the water. Dave played with her by gently splashing her. He expected her to scream and cry but she actually enjoyed it. As he splashed her she could not stop giggling it was music to his ears. He had to smile at all the fun she was having. Alex joined in the fun by splashing both Chelsea and Dave until they both double teamed on her. They spent quite a while in the ocean as Chelsea explored the water by rolling around in it, laying down in it, playing with the wet sand and trying to jump the waves. It had started to get too cold for Chelsea as her little lips started to turn blue.

"I think we're done with the water," said Dave as he saw her lips. "Poor Chelsea is freezing. Let's get her all wrapped up and in the sun!" He picked her up as him and Alex walked back to their blanket. As soon as they reached the blanket Dave pulled out Chelsea's Dora beach towel and wrapped it around her tightly as he sat her down on his lap.

As Dave was holding Chelsea Alex was checking her phone because she had gotten a few messages from Randy. "Um. Dave, I don't' want to get you upset or anything but the incident from this morning is all over the internet."

"Great. I figured it would be," said Dave. "When I go back to work Vince is going to sit me down and give me a talk. I didn't do anything wrong. All I wanted was to be left alone."

"I know," said Alex as she logged on the internet to read what was being said exactly because the way Randy put it the fan pretty much blamed Dave for the entire incident. Once she found it she read, "This morning there was an incident between WWE Champion Dave Batista and a fan in a Miami diner. A fan reports he asked Batista for his autograph but Batista grew enraged with him and got in his face telling him that he was busy. The fan reports Batista told him to sit down and leave him alone because he was with his family and Batista's wife Alex got involved by being rude with the fan also. The fan also reports that Batista had him thrown out of the diner for disturbing the meal. No word yet on why Batista was so angry but we will keep you updated."

"Bullshit," said Dave. "I was nice until he continued to bother me when I was trying to spend time with Chelsea. If he would have just left none of it would have escalated. Where's that part in there? Where's the part where he called you a bitch? I'm the bad person because I denied ONE autograph. Unbelievable."

"It will be all right," said Alex, "don't let this ruin our vacation. We've been having a great time. We've gotten to spend a lot of time with Chelsea and each other. Don't let ONE incident bring you down. The guy was an asshole.. Of course he'd report it and lie about it. It's not worth getting upset over. Let's just enjoy the rest of our vacation as a family and then worry about whatever ridiculous consequences Vince has for this.. But right now it's about us and her. NOTHING else. Okay, Baby?"

"You're right," he said. "It's not about that asshole. It's about us and Chelsea. This is her first trip to the beach and I don't want it to be ruined with this bullshit. I want to make it special for her and she's having such a good time and having so much fun. He can make up all the lies he wants because it's not going to ruin me or my vacation. I love you, Alex. Thank-you for being so supportive and being an amazing wife. I couldn't have asked for anyone better because you're the best there is. You have no idea how much I love you. You just go with the flow and you let me be me. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "I'm just doing my job," she said with a half smile. She was feeling guilty about what had happened with Dom the previous week. Her husband was telling her how much of an amazing wife she was but she didn't feel that way. She felt like she was a horrible wife and that she didn't deserve Dave. He had changed himself completely for her and he had been making that effort to be a better husband and father but she couldn't be faithful. It was tearing her apart inside.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said.

"Okay, just checking," he said as he looked along the beach to see the same fan from earlier that day walking toward them. "Oh shit," said Dave.

"What?"

"There's that asshole now coming right over to us."

"Just ignore him, Dave, we don't want anymore trouble."

The fan made his way over to Dave and said, "So can I have that autograph now?"

"Please go away," said Dave as calm as could be. "I am spending time with my daughter right now. Please just walk away."

"Do you think you're too good to give an autograph?"

"I don't want any trouble," said Dave as he continued to hold Chelsea. "I just want to spend time with my wife and daughter. Please respect that and leave us alone."

"You wouldn't have either if I didn't contribute to your paycheck. I buy DVD's, magazines and everything because I'm a fan but you can't sign an autograph for a fan. One that religiously contributes to your paycheck. I think you owe it to me to sign an autograph."

Dave handed Chelsea to Alex and said, "I don't owe you anything. I have been nice to you but you just can't leave it go. I asked you to leave but you won't. You're harassing me. And I don't have to put up with it. You need to leave before I call the police to escort you off the beach."

"You owe me an autograph," he said. "I am a fan. You owe me that. Your wife and your daughter are always going to be there.. You can sign one autograph."

"I go out and put my body on the line EVERY week for you. I entertain you every week and don't get to spend that time with my daughter and my wife so when I'm spending time with them I want to be left alone. I owe you nothing."

"You're an asshole and your wife is a bitch," he said.

Dave had enough as his blood started to boil. He had asked the fan nicely to leave him alone and to go away but the kid insisted on bugging him. He stood up and got in the fan's face and said, "I'm going to tell you one more time to leave me alone or you're going to be sorry."

"Dave," said Alex as she stood up. "He's not worth it. Don't do it."

"What? Are you going to hit me? Big Bad Batista is going to hit me. Go ahead hit me. I'm waiting for it because I will sue you for every penny you have and your gold digging slut of a wife won't be with you anymore. Go ahead and hit me. I'm right here. Do it!"

Dave squeezed his fists and he tried his best to control his anger but it was rising up inside of him. Not only had this fan tormented him, he disrespected his wife and now he was instigating a fight. Dave just wanted to hit him and end the issue but he was doing good controlling his emotions. "Go….away," he said with his teeth clenched, hands shaking from anger and his face beet red.

"Dave," said Alex knowing he was upset beyond words. "Don't…"

"Go ahead hit me.. Do it! Hit me," he said as people on the beach began to watch. Some were even recording it on their phones. "I dare you. You know you want to.. Come on.. Show your bitch how big of a man you are. Go ahead.. Show her what steroids do to you. I'm surprised you're not lacking in the baby making department….."

Before he could say another word Dave had punched him, knocked him down on the ground and continued to beat him. "DAVE!" yelled Alex. "STOP IT!" A couple men from the beach came to pull the men off of each other but Dave was too strong as he quickly broke from the hold to attack the fan again but this time the fan fought back. More men had to come and break it up as others were calling the police because of Dave's attack. A group of 10 men were finally able to get Dave off of the fan and hold him back. Dave had been hit in the lip a couple times as it was bleeding and a couple times in the face.

It didn't take long after that for the police to show up. They immediately handcuffed Dave and were taking him in. "He was harassing me," said Dave. "He asked for it."

"But you hit him," said the officer. "That's an assault charge."

"This is ridiculous," said Dave as they were taking him off the beach.

"Sir, you should really keep quiet," said the officer.

"Alex, tell him that the fan started with me," he said.

"It doesn't matter," said Alex. "You hit him. I told you to let it go but you didn't. Now look what you did."

"Alex. Come on," he said.

"No, Dave. You just had to ruin Chelsea's trip like this. You just ruined the vacation," she said grabbing their things and packing them away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel to pack so I can leave. I'm done here."

"Alex," he said.

"Let's go," said the officer as they took Dave off the beach and put him in a police car to take him in.

**A/N: So they were having a good time on vacation till all that stuff with the fan happened. It wouldn't have been so hard for the fan to wait for an autograph instead of causing problems. At least Chelsea liked the sand and water at the beach because as of right now that's the only thing she's seeing because Alex wants to leave. And poor Dave. He was taunted into hitting that fan but he should have listened to his wife because now...he is being arrested. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	156. Chapter 156

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you. **

Alex arrived back at their hotel room and changed Chelsea into a little pink sundress before she changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Alex sat Chelsea down on the bed to watch Dora while she got out hers and Chelsea's stuff to pack it to go back to Tampa. She was upset because Dave had ruined the vacation by getting physical with the fan and getting arrested. She knew that the fan could press assault charges on Dave getting him some jail time and Dave could get in trouble with his job. Alex hated how her husband's temper was so short although the fan did push the limits a little far but still Dave should have kept his cool and not hit him. Alex was in the middle of packing when her cell phone started going off. She looked at it and didn't recognize the number so she knew it was Dave calling from jail. "Hello," she said as she continued to pack.

"Look," he said, "I know you're pissed at me and I'm sorry but he was out of line with his comments. I need you to get me out of jail.. They're taking me to court within the next hour to determine bail. Will you be there?"

"What am I supposed to do with Chelsea?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Bring her with you," said Dave. "Look I know I fucked up but are you really going to end our vacation because of it?"

"Dave, you got arrested," said Alex. "I'd say this vacation is ruined."

"Look Alex, I'm sorry but we can still have fun on this vacation. Just bring the checkbook and come to the hearing so they can set bail and then I can get out of here."

"Fine," said Alex. "Are they pressing charges against you?"

"I don't know. They just said that my hearing is in an hour. They're talking to the fan now to see if he wants to press charges. If he does I'm going to court if he doesn't I'll call you to come get me because I will be free to leave. I just need to know if you're going to come get me."

"I will," said Alex, "and if I don't hear from you soon I will see you at the hearing. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," said Dave. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye,' said Alex as she hung up the phone. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do now about the vacation. Chelsea seemed to be enjoying herself and she loved the beach. Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to take all that fun away from her because of Dave's mistakes. She didn't think it was fair to Chelsea so she decided to get Chelsea's input. "Chels, do you want to go home?"

Chelsea looked at her mom and said, "no home."

"So you want to spend more time at the beach?" asked Alex. Alex began to ask herself if she was really just trying to get input from a one year old. She realized that she listened to a one year old more than she ever thought she would and she also realized that in most cases Chelsea was running the show. Chelsea nodded her head at her mom. "Okay. I guess we're staying," said Alex with a smile. "You know, Chels, my entire life revolves around you and what you want. I love you, Princess."

"Wuv you, Mama," she said as she hugged her mom.

"Can Mommy have a kiss?" Chelsea smiled and gave her a kiss. "Thank-you. So what's Dora trying to find today?" Asked Alex as she laid down on the bed with Chelsea to watch Dora with her. "Oh.. She's catching the stars today," said Alex as she wrapped her arm around Chelsea and watched the TV show with her.

While she was watching the show with Chelsea, Dave was sitting in a room in the police station talking to the police officer. "Mr. Bautista," said the officer. "We talked to the fan and Mr. Morris has decided not to press charges if you give him an autograph and a picture."

"Are you serious?" asked Dave. He couldn't believe that was the deal to not have charges pressed against him. He knew he would have to do what the fan wanted or he would have those charges against him so he reluctantly said, "All right. I will give him an autograph and a picture. Then I'm free to go right?"

"You're free to go," said the officer.

"Okay," said Dave. "Where is he? I'll give him the autograph."

"He's in the next room. Let me bring him in so you can give him the autograph and take a picture with him." The officer left to get the fan while Dave sat at the table. He was happy to be able to leave and have nothing held against him but he knew that it was going to end up on the internet so he feared going back to work after everything that happened that day. Vince was going to give him a tongue lashing of a life time. He could even get suspended for a little bit. It didn't' matter to him he knew he was right and the fan was wrong but Vince would see it the other way much like Alex did.

Dave was sitting there waiting as the door opened and the officer brought in the fan. "Hey, Batista," he said with a smirk on his face. It rubbed Dave the wrong way the way he smirked at him. "Can I get that autograph now?"

Dave could hear him taunting him in his voice and reluctantly said, "yes. You can have my autograph. Who am I making this out to?"

"Tyler," he said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Dave through gritted teeth as he signed the autograph. Deep down he felt he didn't deserve it after all the havoc he caused and the way he disrespected Dave and his wife. "Here," he said after he finished it to hand it to him.

"Thanks, Batista. And can I have a picture?" he asked. His questions were bold and he never lost that smirk he had worn into the room.

"You're welcome and sure," he said. Dave reluctantly got up and took a picture with the guy. The guy smiled and thanked him before he left. Dave was given the phone once again to call Alex to tell her she could pick him up because he was being released.

Alex had fallen asleep along with Chelsea was suddenly awakened by her cell phone going off. She grabbed it off the pillow and said, "Hello?" she was half asleep as she talked.

"Were you sleeping?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," she said. "What's up?"

"I'm being released," he said.

"So he's not pressing charges?" she asked.

"No. As long as I gave him an autograph and took a picture with him he wouldn't press charges."

"Do you know how ridiculous this whole thing is?" she asked as she got up from the bed and carefully picked Chelsea up to go get Dave. "All over an autograph. You should have just given him the autograph and you wouldn't have been arrested."

"I wanted to be left alone," said Dave.

"And he probably would have left you alone if you would have just signed the autograph and took a picture. You wasted no time taking a picture with those women and giving them autographs.. Why not the guy?" she asked as she grabbed the keys to their car.

"Alex, are you going to come pick me up or what?" he asked.

"I'm walking to the car. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Bye."

"Bye," he said as Alex hung up the phone on him. She was upset about the whole thing and realized how stupid it was when all he had to do was sign the autograph and none of this would have happened.

Alex arrived at the police station to pick Dave up about 25 minutes later and before they left they gave him back everything he had on him and Alex gave him some clothes to put on since he was still in his swimming trunks. Dave quickly changed and they headed back to the hotel to figure out what they were going to do for the night.

The drive was pretty much done in silence before Dave finally said, "so we've had a pretty interesting vacation?" He asked in a tone that made it sound like he was making a joke.

"I don't think any of it's funny," said Alex as she drove. "Not one thing is funny about this. You took it too far."

"Okay. I took it too far," he said. "You're right. I should have just given him the autograph and moved on. I'm sorry if I ruined your vacation. I guess you want to go home now huh?"

"Dave, this didn't ruin my vacation. It upset me but I'm not going to go home when my daughter is having the time of her life because her father is an idiot. Why didn't you just give him the autograph if that's what you ended up doing in the end anyway?"

"Because he was being rude and disrespectful. He didn't' deserve it," he said.

"True but still you hit him. Do you know what that could do to your career? You're lucky he didn't press charges."

"I have a temper," said Dave. "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to control it. There was no need to get violent," she said. "That was a GREAT example for Chelsea to see."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Okay," said Alex, "and why was it so easy for you to give the women your autograph but when it was the guy you had a problem?"

"Alex, don't start. I know where you're going with this so don't even bother."

"Exactly," said Alex. "You want to impress the female fans but when it comes to the male fans it's a different story. He did no different than what they did. You didn't mind dropping that fork when the women asked."

"Alex," he said. "Stop."

"I'm just saying how you live to impress your female fans but not your male fans. Why? Because they're the next people you want to sleep with behind my back?"

"Alex," he said. "It's not even like that. I'll just stop signing autographs all together. How about that?"

"Fine," said Alex. "Do that.. Whatever."

"So now you're giving me attitude because of the autographs?"

"I'm giving you an attitude because you went to jail for something stupid. Something that could have been prevented from the start if you would have just signed the damn autograph."

"All right. I get it. Okay," he said. "Don't do this now. Please. Let's just have a peaceful vacation and enjoy our time together. Please. Let's not fight. I only get a week with you and I want to enjoy it and not spend the time fighting."

"All right," she said. "I'm sorry. We won't fight."

"It's okay and I'm sorry too for everything that's happened."

"It's fine," said Alex. "Let's just forget about it and move on with our vacation."

"Let's move on with our vacation," he said with a smile. "Love you!"

"Love you too," she said smiling back. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Seafood dinner and boardwalk maybe?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Alex. "It's actually kind of weird going to the beach and not hitting up any clubs or bars."

"I know," said Dave. "But we have the little one now. We're a family. We don't need the clubs or bars. We got everything we need with her."

"Tell me about it. Everyday is a new adventure. I never know what to expect from her. I love her."

"I love her too," he said. "We did good work with her. All the practice was worth it."

"Shut up," said Alex in a joking tone as they continued to drive back the hotel. They were going to put everything that happened that day behind them so that they could enjoy their vacation as a family.

Later that evening Dave took Alex out to a seafood buffet where they each got their fair share of seafood. They had everything to choose from: sea scallops, fish, crab legs, crab cakes, shrimp, seafood salad and so much more. They had heard reviews on it and the reviews were everything they said they were. They enjoyed their dinner and themselves as the spent that time together with Chelsea. Even Chelsea ate some of the food but she made it clear she wasn't a seafood eater so Alex had to give her some of her baby food to eat. They were not bothered by any fans and it was just enjoyable for them. It was a dinner they deserved to have together.

When they were finished with dinner they got Chelsea's stroller out of the car and walked on the boardwalk. They were walking passed the stores until they reached a t-shirt shop that made personalized t-shirts and sold all kinds of t-shirts. Alex stopped to look at some of the kids' shirts and Dave said, "do you want to go in there?"

"Yeah," she said. "I want to get Chelsea a personalized t-shirt."

"Okay," he said, "maybe we could get personalized t-shirt too."

"Maybe," she said with a smile as she pushed the stroller into the store. They began to look around and they saw lots of different character t-shirts but none of them really interested Alex. She came across one with Dora on it and said, "what about this one?"

"I like it. Are they just going to airbrush her name on it then?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Cool," said Dave. "I think you should get a personalized shirt that says Mrs. Animal."

"I don't know," she said. "Will you have one that says Mr. Animal?"

"I could," he said with a smile.

"All right. I guess so," she said.

"Yes!" he said as Alex handed him the Dora shirt to give to the guy. "I want a shirt that says Mrs. Animal in pink, Chelsea's Dora shirt to say Chelsea at the bottom and then your shirt."

"Okay," said Dave. "I think that's easy enough to handle." He gave the guy behind the counter the shirts and the guy told him it would take about an hour till they were ready so Dave paid him and then they walked some more of the boardwalk.

They soon came to the section of games and there was a game that involved throwing a ball to knock over bottles for a prize. One of the prizes was a big Dora doll and Chelsea saw it and began clapping her hands. She grew excited and said, "Mama," as she pointed.

"What, Baby Girl?" asked Alex as she looked at the direction Chelsea was pointing. "Oh. Dora. Dave, she wants one of those Dora dolls. Can you try to win her one?"

"I guess," he said. "What do I have to do? Just throw a ball at the bottles to knock them down and get the prize?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "Are you going to do that?"

"Yes," he said as they walked over to the booth. Dave paid for the balls and started to try to knock down the bottles. He came close a couple of times but never knocked them down. "Can I buy some more?" he asked giving the guy more money for more balls.

"Are you going to try again?" asked Alex.

"Of course. My daughter wants something so I'm going to make sure she gets it. No matter how much money I have to pay. I will knock down these bottles to win her one."

"I love when you get determined," said Alex with a smile. "It's so sexy."

"I try," he said with a smile. "How about a kiss for luck?"

"Okay," she said as she softly kissed his lips. "Good luck, Baby," she said with a smile before picking Chelsea up out of the stroller to watch.

"I think I need a good luck kiss from my princess too," he said.

"Chelsea, give Daddy a kiss," said Alex as she leaned Chelsea over to give her dad a kiss. Chelsea kissed her dad's cheek and Alex said, "Thank-you."

"Thanks, Princess," he said with a smile. He then threw the ball and tossed it at the bottles. He knocked them over on the first try.

"Yay, Daddy," said Alex with a smile and Chelsea clapped her hands.

"Which one do you want?" asked the man.

"The Dora," said Dave. The man got the huge plush Dora down and handed it to Dave. "Thank-you," he said with a smile before handing it to Chelsea. "Here you go, Princess."

"Wow!" said Alex. "You got a Dora. And it's bigger than you." Chelsea smiled and held onto it the best that she could. "She loves it, Dave. Good job."

"Thanks. Anything for my baby," he said as he kissed Chelsea's forehead. "I think that Dora is bigger than her."

"It is," said Alex putting her in the stroller so they could walk the boardwalk some more. "I thought it was cute," she said as she took his hand as he pushed the stroller with the other hand.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I'm really enjoying my time with you guys. It's so peaceful and not hectic. It feels good not to be beat up and slammed on the ground. I love it."

"How is your arm doing?"

"It's still strained and it will never be completely healed until I get some down time to nurse it. I just hope nothing bad happens to it."

"Me too," said Alex. "So what do you think Vince is going to do about this whole fan situation?"

"I'll probably just get fined and a talk. I don't think he would really suspend me for it. It's not like I attack fans on a regular basis."

"How much of a fine?" she asked as they walked.

"I don't know. Probably about 250-300 dollars," he said. "I mean it's not a big deal."

"It depends how he looks at it," said Alex.

"Well, once he knows the WHOLE story he might see it as me being right."

"I guess. I don't know," said Alex. "I don't think it was right but whatever you want to think."

"All I know is the consequences aren't going to be that bad," he said, "and if I do get suspended I'll be able to spend more time with you two so it wouldn't be that bad of a situation."

"I guess it wouldn't," said Alex with a smile. "So are you ready for Summerslam?"

"As ready I'm going to be," he said. "Do you and Chelsea want to come?"

"When is it?" asked Alex. "And where?"

"It's in about two weeks in Kansas City," he said.

"All right. We'll go," she said. "Is this the pay-per-view you finally lose the title?"

"As far as I know," he said, "I better lose the title because I need to get my family life together and to nurse my arm before it gets too serious."

"You do need to get it together," she said.

"So how do you feel about the girls possibly coming back to live with us?"

"I don't mind it but Keilani needs to get her attitude in check because I'm not putting up with her disrespect. Chelsea is getting older now and she's like a sponge. I don't want her to pick up on her bad habits."

"I know what you mean. I want to get them back but my mom just moved to San Francisco I would hate to have her move back," he said.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Alex. "Do you want them back or no?"

"I do but would you be able to handle them?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"Okay," he said. "I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Yeah," she said as they continued to walk along the boardwalk. There was just something about Dave's voice that gave Alex the impression he didn't want to get the girls back. Alex knew that he loved the girls but it just sounded like he wasn't too interested in getting them back. She didn't want to say anything because she knew that it would cause a big issue between the two and that's the last thing she wanted so for now she was just going to leave it alone for now.

After a little while Dave and Alex went back into the T-Shirt shop to get their shirts before they headed back to the hotel for the night. They spent the next few days enjoying their time together. They went sight seeing and spent a lot of time on the beach with Chelsea. After their first day there everything went smoothly for them after Dave got out of jail. It turned out to be a great vacation and they both enjoyed themselves. The time had gone faster than they both liked and before they knew it they were on their way back to Tampa. Once they reached Tampa Dave began to pack for his next set of shows and it would be another two weeks before they would see each other again.

***A/N: So Dave didn't get charges pressed against him all he had to do was sign the autograph and take a picture with the fan. He should have done that from the beginning and none of that would have happened. And at least Alex decided to stay or Chelsea decided they would stay. DAve is a good dad winning that Dora plush for Chelsea but he doesn't seem to want the girls back.. we'll see how that goes and Alex is going to Summerslam with Dave...he better lose the title for their marriage's sake. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	157. Chapter 157

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

The next week and a half went fast for Dave and Alex and it wasn't long before Chelsea and Alex were on their way to Kansas City to meet with Dave for Summerslam. When Dave got back to work from his vacation Vince talked to him right away about the fan at the beach and the physical altercation. Vince understood Dave's reasoning and let him off with a warning so he didn't have a fine to pay and he didn't lose any time off. He never expected Vince to react the way he did but Vince told him he knew how fans could be and he believed Dave had every right to do what he did. Vince even told Dave that he would have done the same thing. It was a big weight lifted off of Dave's shoulders.

Dave stood at the airport waiting for Alex's plane to land. He couldn't wait to see his wife and daughter. He missed them so much and he just couldn't wait to hug them and kiss them. They were the two most important things in his life. Once their plane arrived Dave grew a smile on his face as he waited for them to get off. He stood waiting until he saw Alex walking toward him carrying Chelsea who had been asleep. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile before greeting her with a soft kiss.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you could make it," he said.

"I was debating it because Chelsea has that ear infection but I put ear plugs in her ears as we flew because I didn't want it to hurt more."

"How's she doing with that?" he asked.

"All right. She's miserable. I'm glad she finally went to sleep."

"Poor baby," said Dave. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Sure," she said, "but be careful you don't wake her up. I can't deal with another screaming fest."

"All right," he said as he gently took a sleeping Chelsea from Alex's arms. He let out a groan of pain as he took her.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"My arm. It's been in a lot of pain for the last week. Every time I move it it hurts. It's like my muscle in my arm is constantly being pulled."

"Then why are you wrestling tonight?" asked Alex. "If it hurts that bad why are you wrestling?"

"Because I have to," said Dave. "I'll be all right. I'll just tape it a little extra tonight," he said as they walked to the baggage claim to get Alex's and Chelsea's luggage.

"Tape isn't always going to keep it from hurting. You're going to get seriously injured if you don't take time off to nurse it. Lifting 200 plus pound guys every week isn't helping it. It's making it worse. Who are you wrestling tonight? Triple H?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "He's winning though."

"Are you taking time off then?" she asked as she grabbed her bags.

"I would like to but we will see,' he said, "but I won't have to do so many promotions and appearances so these two week to four week spans won't happen too much anymore."

"Good," she said. "And that means more time for us to try for another baby."

"I'm ready to do that right now," he said with a smile.

"We'll see," she said with a smile as they walked to the car.

When they got to the hotel Dave laid Chelsea down on the second bed in the room. He was surprised that she had not waken up yet but according to Alex she had been up most of the night because of pain in her ear. Dave removed his shirt shortly after he laid Chelsea down to expose his swollen, black and blue arm. "Baby, your arm looks horrible," said Alex as she touched it. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to it?"

"It's just strained. Overly strained," he said. "It's all right."

"This looks all right to you?" she asked, "it looks like you should tell Vince you're not going to wrestle tonight because of your arm. Did Vince see this?"

"No because I've been taping it," said Dave.

"So it's been like this for while now?"

"Yeah," he said, "it's just a pulled or strained muscle. It's fine. Alex, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It will be all right. I just want to spend some time alone with you while Chelsea sleeps."

"I'm just worried about you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You can't be upset because I care."

"I know you do," he said. "I'm not upset."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "What time do you have to be at the arena?"

"Not till 4:30," he said. "We've got some time. How long before Chelsea wakes up?"

"That's unpredictable," said Alex, "with her having an ear infection I'm not sure. She could wake up any time."

"Oh," he said, "because I think I could use a nice HOT shower."

"So take one," she said with a smile.

"I need some company. The shower in there kind of creeps me out. I hate taking showers alone."

"So are you trying to say you haven't taken a shower since you've been here because it's been so creepy?"

"Yeah.. I need a LONG HOT shower," he said with a smile. "Please give me some company so I'm not alone. Please," he said giving her a pleading look.

Alex couldn't resist the look and said, "All right. I'll give you some company."

Dave started the shower allowing the hot water to run while Alex checked to make sure Chelsea was okay before she went into the bathroom with Dave. Dave went to shut the door as Alex began to undress and she said, "leave it open in case she wakes up."

"Oh yeah," he said as he began to undress before he stepped into the shower where the hot running water hit his back. He reached his hand out to help Alex into the shower. The hot water ran down hitting both of them allowing their bodies to glisten from the water that covered them. "You are so beautiful," said Dave as he looked into Alex's eyes, "and I love the hair cut by the way."

"I didn't think you would notice," she said with a smile.

"I notice everything about you," he said before he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. Alex cupped his face in her hand as they continued the kiss fired with passion. The passion between the two built as they felt the water crashing down onto them and their wet bodies touched. Dave moved Alex to the wall of the shower so she had support as he lifted her leg and placed it over his thigh of his bended leg he was using for support. He leaned down and softly kissed her neck as he gently entered her causing her to let out a cry of pleasure. He made his movements soft and gentle as he made love to her in the shower. Each movement lasted longer than the first causing Alex to want more of him. She moved with his rhythm allowing him to move deeper within her. She cried out in pleasure with each movement. Dave groaned with each deep movement he made. The passion rose higher than before and they could no longer hold back as they both climaxed together both letting out a moan of pleasure before softly kissing each other's lips in another passion filled kiss. "I love you," he whispered in her hair before removing her leg from his and moving her away from the wall.

"I love you too," she said.

"Glad you could give me company," he said with a smile.

"Me too," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips passionately but before anything could go further than that Chelsea woke up and began to scream at the top of her lungs. "I guess I should get her," said Alex breaking the kiss.

"It's a shame but yeah," he said as he kissed her lips one more time before she left the shower. She grabbed a towel and hurried out of the bathroom to see Chelsea sitting up on the bed crying with her tears streaming down her face and her face red.

"It's okay, Princess, Mommy is here," she said picking her up off the bed and rocking her. "It's okay. You don't need to cry." Chelsea soon calmed down so that Alex put her on the bed while she got dressed for the night. She pulled out one of her Batista t-shirts and a pair of jeans and threw her hair up into a messy bun before putting on a pair of flip flops.

When Dave got out of the shower he came into the room to see Alex getting Chelsea dressed for the night and saw Alex had on one of his shirts. "I love seeing you wear my shirts."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she put Chelsea's pink Oshkosh t-shirt on her with a denim skirt. She brushed Chelsea's hair up into a fountain ponytail while Dave got dressed. "So how was that shower?"

"Hot and refreshing," he said with a smile as he put his jeans on. "I could use more showers like that."

"I bet," she said with a smile as she got out Chelsea's ear drops for her ear. "She hates this so be prepared for a lot of screaming."

"Welcome to my life," said Dave. "I know she can scream. I'm used to it." Alex laid Chelsea down on her side so she could put the ear drops in but Chelsea went ballistic. She began kicking her feet, screaming and waving her hands. She tried to knock the ear drops out of Alex's hands a couple times but she never succeeded. Alex continued to try but Chelsea was making it hard for her because she kept moving. "Do you want help?" asked Dave.

"Please," said Alex. Dave walked over and held Chelsea for Alex while she put the drops in. "Thank-you," she said when she was finished. "There you go, Chelsea. All done!" But Chelsea wanted nothing to do with Alex after that so she clung to her dad as he gave her pacifier to her and held her. "She's mad at me now."

"She'll be all right," said Dave as he kissed the top of her head. "Is she always like that when you do that?"

"Yep," said Alex. "It usually takes me about 30 minutes to actually get it finished and then I'm her least favorite person."

"That would have to be hard when you're home alone with her. She'd have to come to you."

"No," said Alex, "she will walk away and play in the corner for a while until she's ready to love me again."

"Wow," said Dave. "She's got that attitude down already."

"Yeah, she does," said Alex putting the ear drops back in the bag. "Are you going to be all right with her while I pack her diaper bag for tonight?"

"Yeah," he said. "We're bonding. Do you have a book for us to read together?"

"Absolutely," said Alex as she handed him a Dora book to read to her.

Alex began getting things ready for Chelsea for the night while Dave entertained her with the book. Chelsea pointed to the pictures and Dave said, "Boots. Say Boots."

"Boos" she said. "Dora," she said with her r sounding like a w.

"Yes. That's Dora," said Dave as he turned the page, "and there's Swiper. Can you show me backpack?" Chelsea pointed to backpack and Dave said, "Good job! And look there's Map!"

"Map!" she said as she pointed to him. Alex smiled at their interaction together as she continued to pack her things. Dave did his best to try to read her the story but Chelsea was more interested in pointing to the characters than actually listening to the story.

Later that evening at the arena Dave, Alex and Chelsea were sitting in Dave's locker room eating when there was a knock at the door. "Who is that?" asked Dave as he got up to get the door. He opened it to see Randy and Sam standing there with the baby. "Hey, Man. What's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to bring Alanna to come see you and I heard my goddaughter was here so I had to come see her too," he said.

"Oh come in," he said, "Alex, look who's here."

Alex looked over at the door to see Randy standing there. "RANDY!" she said as she got up from the couch while Chelsea stood there drinking her juice. "How have you been?" she asked hugging him.

"Pretty good," he said. "How about you?"

"Good," she said. "Chelsea, come see Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam." Chelsea wobbled over as quickly as her little legs would go and Alex picked her up. "Say hi to Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam."

"Hi," said Chelsea as she laid her head down on Alex's shoulder.

"Hi, Chelsea!" said Randy.

"Hi, Chels," said Sam.

"She's not her normal self," said Alex, "she has an ear infection so she's kind of blah today."

"I can see that," said Randy. "But I am surprised at how big she's getting and how much more she looks like Dave each day. And look you can see the Filipino in her."

"I know right," said Alex. "She's her dad's daughter 100%."

"Yeah she is," said Randy as he reached out for her.

"I don't know…" she started to say before Chelsea allowed Randy to take her from Alex. "Never mind," she said. "So let me see that baby!"

"I knew it wouldn't be long before she asked," said Dave with a smile as they made their way over to the couch.

Sam laid the car seat down on the couch and removed the blanket covering the seat so Alex could see her. "She is adorable," said Alex. "I want another one so bad."

"Already ?" asked Sam. "Chelsea is just a year."

"I know but she's so smart it's like she's 2. I want a little baby," she said looking at Dave.

"Hey. I'm trying. I'm not a miracle worker," he said.

Chelsea looked over at the baby and pointed. "Baby," said Alex, "can you say baby?" Chelsea shook her head no as she looked at Alanna. "Can I hold her?" asked Alex.

"Sure," said Sam as she took her out of the seat to hand her to Alex.

"Thank-you," said Alex as she held her. "And she definitely has Randy's elf ears."

"That's the only thing she got of his," said Sam. "Figures."

"That's what he gets for saying my child would have a head like her father."

"And she does doesn't she?" asked Randy.

"Yeah but it's a cute head," said Alex with a smile. "Aw. She is so precious. I love her. Hi, Alanna. Hi," she said smiling at the tiny baby in her arms. "I miss these days."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" said Chelsea as she reached for Alex.

"Uh oh," said Sam, "someone is jealous."

"I know," said Alex. "Here you go," she said handing Alanna to Sam so that she could hold Chelsea before she threw a fit.

"You may want a baby but Chelsea is saying no Mommy," said Randy.

"Chelsea, runs the show," said Dave. "Whatever Chelsea wants Chelsea gets."

"Not always," said Alex. "Just MOST of the time."

"Still you let her get her way most of the time," he said. "That's going to bite you on the butt later."

"Chelsea is the princess," said Alex. "It's okay."

"She really is," said Dave. "Next time you go to our house wait till you see our living room or our backyard. Toys EVERYWHERE."

"That's kids for you," said Sam.

"We already have baby stuff all over our living room too," said Randy. "People got us SO much for the baby. It is unreal. I don't think we'll be buying Alanna clothes until she's 2 years old."

"You need tons of clothes.. She'll go through them all in a week," said Alex. "Chelsea used to go through 3 outfit's a day but now we only go through two but she's usually pretty good and we only go through one."

"Our living room used to have a walker, a swing and a play pen in it but now we have a play yard with tons of baby dolls, blocks, Dora dolls and stuff like that. Chelsea even has her own Dora couch. Spoiled."

"Well loved," said Alex with a smile as she saw Chelsea had fallen asleep on her shoulder. "I guess she won't be watching your match tonight," said Alex.

"I guess not," said Dave as Alex laid Chelsea down in her stroller.

"Well, It was nice seeing you," said Randy, "but I think we're going to go so that Dave can get ready for his match and so that you can finish eating. We'll catch up later."

"Okay," said Alex. "Thanks for bringing the baby for me to see."

"You're welcome," he said as he hugged her. He then hugged Dave and walked over to the door.

"Bye," said Sam as her and Alex hugged one another. "Have a good night."

"You too," said Alex with a smile before Randy and Sam left the room. "That was nice of them."

"Yeah it was," he said. "I knew you were dying to see that baby."

"I was!" she said with a smile.

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I need to tape my arm for the match. Can you tape it for me?"

"Sure," she said as she got the tape out from his bag. She wrapped the tape around his arm as good as she could but she didn't understand how that tape was going to prevent him from getting injured. Once his arm was taped he began to stretch for his match as Alex finished her dinner.

It wasn't long before Dave's match was underway. It seemed to be a pretty good match where the action was equal and both men held the upper hand about the same amount of time. Alex was watching on a monitor near the entrance while Chelsea slept in the stroller. Dave was doing good and he went to do the Batista Bomb on Triple H but as he lifted him up a sudden rush of pain ran through his arm. He did his best to hold Triple H and power bomb him as gently as he could. As soon as Triple H was on the ground Dave grabbed his taped arm in pain and held it as he rolled around the ring. Alex knew something was up and she was worried. There was a sudden delay in the match as Dave held his arm. The ref made his way over to Dave and said, "Batista, can you continue?"

"I think I'm hurt," he said.

"Do you want to continue?"

"No. It hurts too much.. Rush it through."

"Okay," said the ref. Triple H looked at Dave and knew he was hurt. He understood what was to be done so he gave it a couple minutes before he came to so that he could end the match. Neither the ref, Paul or Dave wanted the match to go longer while Dave was hurt. Triple H rushed to do some hits to Dave and a few manuevers.

When it came time to do the Pedigree Triple H said, "Sorry," as Dave screamed out in agony from the pain in his arm. Triple H did the move as fast as he could and got the pin. Triple H celebrated as Dave laid in the ring holding his arm. When the celebration was over Triple H got down and said, "are you okay?"

"My arm. It hurts. I just felt a sudden rush of pain go through it. I can't even move it," he said as Alex stood backstage worried about Dave. Dave managed to get himself out of the ring and walked up the ramp holding his arm.

He met Alex backstage and she said, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I think I tore something in my arm. I just felt a rush of pain and now I can't move it. I think something tore," he said with a look of agony on his face.

"Go see a trainer, Batista," said Paul as he walked passed him.

"I'm on my way there," he said as Alex and him started walking along with Paul. Alex pushed the stroller while Dave nursed his injured arm. He was groaning in pain and crying out in agony each time his arm would move on the walk. As soon as they got to the trainer Dave walked in and took a seat.

***A/N: So Poor Chelsea has an ear infection poor baby. And she let Alex know how she felt about those ear drops. Alex seemed really excited to meet Alanna. CHelsea got jealous.. so that's not good. And Dave after several warnings about his arm.. finally hurt it... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	158. Chapter 158

***Thank-you for the results on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

"What happened?" asked Nathan the WWE's trainer.

"I hurt my arm in that match," said Dave as he held his arm. "I was going for the Batista Bomb and something just snapped and rolled up my arm. It burned like a bitch," he said.

"Let me have a look," said Nate as he slowly moved Dave's arm. The look of agony on Dave's face made Alex want to cry. She could tell her husband was hurting badly. "Okay. Straighten it," he said as he straightened Dave's arm.

"OWWWWW" Dave yelled out in pain. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Now bend it," he said as he bent it back up to cause Dave to cry out in agony. Alex had never seen him in so much pain she didn't even know how to react. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right, here," he said pointing to his bicep.

"And you said something snapped and rolled in your arm causing a burning sensation?"

"Yeah," said Dave through a grunt as he held his arm.

"It sounds like you might have a tear, Dave, you need to go to a specialist and have them look at it and let you know what they can do to fix it. You do know if it's torn it's going to require surgery, physical therapy and lots of time off right?"

"I know," he said. "And right now I don't care. I just want to know what's wrong with my arm."

"Judging by the swelling and the amount of pain I would say it's torn. You need to fly out tomorrow to see Dr. Andrews in Alabama."

"Okay," said Dave, "but what can I do about the pain tonight?"

"It's going to hurt. I can give you a sling to wear until you go to see Dr. Andrews."

"Okay," said Dave as Nathan went to get him a sling.

"See?" asked Alex, "if you would have nursed your arm you wouldn't have such a serious injury."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do when I'm champion and Vince has me working my ass off? I can't call off saying my arm hurts.. I have to suck it up and get out there and do my job," he said snapping at Alex. The pain was so severe he lost his temper with her. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just I'm in so much pain."

"I understand," said Alex as she pushed the stroller back in forth to keep Chelsea asleep. "Vince pushed you too hard."

"I know," he said as Nathan came back with the sling.

"All right," said Nathan, "I'm just going to put this on your arm and then when you see the specialist he will tell you what to do but I'm pretty sure you have a torn muscle."

"Great," said Dave as he winced in pain as he put on the sling. "Thanks, Nathan."

"No problem," he said. "I hope it's nothing serious though."

"Me too," said Dave. "I guess I better go…" he started to say when Vince walked into the room.

"What is going on?" he asked, "I was told they had to rush through your match. Are you hurt?"

"He might have a muscle tear," said Nathan.

"WHAT?" asked Vince. "So you might be out of action?"

"Probably," he said as Chelsea woke up from Vince's yelling.

"Thanks," said Alex as she picked a crying Chelsea up out of the stroller. "It's okay. It's okay. Go back to sleep," she said rocking her.

"So you can't have your rematch next month?"

"If it's torn no," said Dave.

"Great. We were going to have you face Triple H in Hell in a Cell. I guess those plans are out the window," said Vince.

"Are you ever sympathetic to your employees?" asked Alex. "My husband has been having arm problems since Wrestlemania but he went out and worked his ass off for you. Night in and night out he was wrestling for you with a strained arm. He continued to wrestle for you even though it hurt. He couldn't even hold his daughter tonight without it hurting. It was like a rubber band.. You know that metaphor. A muscle is like a rubber band. The more you play with it the more stretched it becomes before it can't stretch anymore and then snaps.. That's what possibly happened here and you're worried about him not wrestling in a stupid Hell in a Cell match? Unbelievable."

"Alex," said Dave. "It's okay."

"Whatever," she said.

"Vince, if I wrestle I wrestle if I don't then I don't. At this point my main concern is my arm that hurts like hell. I'm going to see Dr. Andrews tomorrow to get it checked out to see what's wrong with it and what needs to be done. When I know more I will get back to you."

"All right," said Vince. "Just take it easy. Are you going to RAW tomorrow night?"

"No," said Dave, "I'll be in Alabama."

"Okay. I was just checking. I'm going to need to rewrite most of the show then."

"Do what you need to do because I won't be there," he said.

"Okay," said Vince. "Good luck," and with that he walked out of the room.

"So sympathetic," said Alex in a sarcastic tone.

"Vince is an asshole there's no other way around it. He sees dollar signs and when his talent is injured he sees those dollar signs disappearing."

"What an ass," said Alex as Chelsea finally got back to sleep. "I can't believe he's worried about some match next month when you possibly have a torn muscle."

"One that could take a long time to heal. I may not be back in time for Mania next year depending on the severity."

"Wow," said Alex. "I can't even believe this. This is just crazy."

"I know," he said as they walked back to his locker room. Alex helped him change into his street clothes and pack up his stuff because he was in so much pain. She had to be as careful as she could so that she didn't hurt his arm. That night when they got back to the hotel room Dave called the airport so that they could get tickets on the earliest flight to Alabama. While he was on the phone Alex was putting Chelsea back down after she woke up again from the pain in her ear. He managed to get their tickets for a 7:30 flight in the morning and was going to pick them up at the airport that morning. He couldn't wait to go see Dr. Andrews because the pain he was feeling in his arm was unbearable. He had no idea how he was going to sleep that night. He couldn't remember a time he had felt such pain. He hung up his cell phone and said, "Well, we catch our flight at 7:30 in the morning."

"Good," said Alex as she rubbed Chelsea's back to get her to sleep.

"It hurts so bad, Alex, I am not even going to be able to sleep tonight. There's no way."

"At least try," she said. "It looks really bad. It's more swollen than before."

"I know," he said, "and trust me it hurts more than it did before. I really want to cry from the pain."

"Listen to 'The Animal' Batista over there talking about crying from pain. I thought you were tough?"

"I am until there's a possible muscle tear. You have no idea how badly this hurts. Would you make fun of me for crying?"

"No, Baby," she said. "Why would I make fun of you for crying? I like men that aren't afraid to cry."

"Good because I am about to cry," he said laying down on their bed. "Is she okay?"

"Shh. Yeah. She's almost back to sleep. It's her ear. She's feeling pain in her ear and you're feeling it in your arm. I think I'll be taking care of both of my babies tonight."

"No you're not. You're going to get some sleep. I'll be all right. If I can't sleep I'll just watch some TV. You know those late night infomercials. I love hearing about slimming down and new products out there."

"Sounds like a party," she said with a smile.

"It is," said Dave. "A real blast."

"Sounds like it," she said. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay good," said Alex as she walked over to their bed and got into bed next to Dave. "Do you want me to rub your back too?"

"Do you mind?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all," she answered. Dave couldn't lay on his stomach because of his arm so he laid on his side with his back facing Alex. She began to rub his back to make him feel better. "So what happens now? What if you are injured and you're out of work? What does that mean for us?"

"I'll still get paid but we'll see a big cut in my paychecks for a while. Injury leave pay sucks."

"I would imagine because you're not being Vince's puppet."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Not at all. I just think he's too worried about his personal needs than his employees. Like I told him you've been wrestling your ass off for months with that strained arm and he never told you to take a few days off or take some time off to nurse it. Instead he had you out there doing double the work. What did he think was going to happen to your arm? It's like a rubber band. If you stretch it too much it eventually snaps. And then God forbid you mention taking time off and he starts worrying about a match. He needs to pull his head out of his ass."

"Well, this is the same guy that told me I needed to make sacrifices when it came to my family."

"He's an asshole," said Alex. "I am glad I don't work for him anymore."

"I know," he said as she continued rubbing his back. "But I know one thing if I'm out for a long period of time that gives us more time to try for a baby."

"Yeah it does," she said, "and what about the girls?"

"I don't know," he said. "I would like to try to get that together but I don't know yet."

"You don't want them back do you?"

"I do but it's just I'll go back to working and we'll have the same problems as before. I want them back but my job just isn't going to allow it."

"I thought so," she said. "I don't mind taking care of them while you're working."

"It's not that, Alex, I feel bad making you do all the work while I'm out all over the place working. It's not fair to you."

"I don't mind," she said. "They're like my own kids."

"I don't know," he said. "I have to think about it."

"So you're just going to let their mother destroy them?"

"No," he said. "I don't know what I'm going to do but I will be getting a lot of visits with them while I'm off."

"And that's the first step," said Alex.

"I am just scared that they're resentful. Well not Lani but Athena. I feel like I failed her."

"You didn't fail her unless you're not willing to fight for her, Baby. You promised her you would fight for her. So do it."

"She hates me, Alex, she refuses to talk to me."

"And that's why you need to get in there and fight for her so that she knows that you love her and that you're willing to do what it takes for her. If you don't she will grow resentful and she will hate you. Don't let that happen. Fight for her."

"Alex, I don't' want to talk about it anymore," he said. "So let's just drop the subject. In fact I just want to go to sleep."

"Fine," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he grumped.

"No kiss goodnight?"

"I can't turn to face you without hurting my arm but I do love you. I will give you two kisses tomorrow morning."

"All right," she said. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said. It didn't take Alex long to fall asleep but Dave couldn't. He was uncomfortable. He wasn't usually a side sleeper and usually slept on his stomach but with his arm there was no way he could do that. He tried to roll onto his back but he wasn't comfortable so he rolled back to his side. He kept tossing and turning but couldn't get comfortable. "Damn it!" he said to himself as he sat up. "I guess I'm not sleeping tonight." He turned on the TV to watch it while Alex lay sleeping soundly beside him all night. Even Chelsea managed to sleep through the night but Dave ended up staying up the entire night watching TV because he was uncomfortable.

The next day they arrived in Alabama and headed straight to the hotel that Dave rented at the last minute because they were not leaving Alabama that night so they needed a place to stay. He also had no idea what Dr. Andrews was going to say so he figured it would be best he had a hotel room just in case they had to stay even longer. They then went to visit Dr. Andrews so he could look at Dave's arm so he could determine what was wrong with it. They waited in the waiting room for about 45 minutes while Chelsea was as cranky as could be. She had thrown at least 3 fits in that time frame because she was so tired she was fighting sleep. Alex was doing her best to get her to sleep but nothing was working. "What is wrong with her?" asked Dave as Chelsea cried.

"Her ear hurts. Almost like your arm hurts. She's feeling that pain in her ear. This is how she's been. I don't' think those ear drops are helping."

"I don't' think they are either," he said. "Hand her to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said as Alex handed Chelsea to him. He could only hold her with one hand but that was good enough for Chelsea. "What's the matter? What's all this crying for?" Chelsea looked at him and pulled on her ear. "Your ear hurts? My arm hurts. I think we both know what the other is going through. I know what it's like to be in pain but you can't scream and cry because of it. You have to settle down." Chelsea just looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"She has no idea what you're talking about," said Alex.

"But it got her to stop crying right?"

"I guess, Mr. Mom," she said rolling her eyes.

"I know how to handle this," he said.

"Whatever you say," said Alex. Sometimes Dave had a way of making her feel inferior and he didn't even notice.

"You want a book?" he asked. Chelsea nodded. "Can you get me a book?"

"Here," said Alex after she dug out the color book for him to read to her.

"Thanks," he said handing it to Chelsea. She had the book but he didn't know how it was going to open and how he was going to turn the pages with is arm in a sling and the other holding her. He just let her do her own thing even if she looked at the red page for about 10 minutes before he was called back to see Dr. Andrews.

"Do you want me to come with you or no?"

"Come with me please," he said as Alex took Chelsea from him. "She can come back right?"

"Sure," said the nurse. "Follow me." They followed behind her and went into a small examination room. "Dr. Andrews will be right with you," she said before walking out of the room.

When Dr. Andrews came into the room he introduced himself to Alex and Chelsea and then introduced himself to Dave. This was the first time Dave had ever visited him or gone to him for an injury. He had heard reviews from Paul and Randy about how good of a surgeon he was and how excellent his work is so he decided to give him a try. Dr. Andrews took Dave's arm out of the sling and moved it around. Dave was brought to tears and he actually did start crying because of the pain. Dr. Andrews felt all over his arm causing even more pain. He sent Dave to have an MRI done on it along with x-rays. He was pretty sure there was a tear somewhere in his arm but they had to wait for the results of the MRI to be completely sure. Chelsea had finally fallen asleep during the 40 minutes they waited for Dr. Andrews to come back and go over the results of the MRI. "All right," he said. "Dave, we got your results and it doesn't look good." He put the results up so that Dave and Alex could see them.

"There's a tear isn't there?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Dave there is," said Dr. Andrews. "Your bicep is torn right off your bone and there's damage done to the tendons surrounding it. Your arm is really messed up. What did you do to it?"

"It had been hurting for a while but I was told it was just a strained arm and to take it easy. But with my line of work it's hard to take it easy so I continued working. IT just started getting worse in the last week and then last night I went to do a maneuver and it just tore."

"How long was it strained for?"

"Probably since March," he answered truthfully.

"That is what happens," said Dr. Andrews, "when you let strained muscles go. If you have a strained muscle the best thing for you to do is take it easy and not add extra strain to it. That's what caused it to tear. It's like a rubber band. When it's over worked it snaps. That's exactly what happened here," he said pointing to the tear. "It's a pretty bad tear. I mean it is completely off the bone and you weren't too far from having a tear in your tendon. That would have messed up your arm completely."

"I know. My wife told me."

"You should always listen to your wife. She knows what she's talking about," he said with a smile.

"I like him," said Alex with a smile as she rocked Chelsea back and forth.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Dave.

"You need surgery. I'm going to have to schedule it two weeks from today. My schedule is tight. The earliest I can get you in is two weeks so you're going to be dealing with some more pain. I can prescribe some pain killers to help relieve the pain because I can imagine it doesn't feel good."

"Two weeks?" asked Dave. "You can't make it sooner?"

"I can't," he said. "But I told you I can prescribe some pain killers for you to take to ease the pain. Is that all right?"

"It's fine," said Dave. "At this point I will do anything to make the pain stop."

"Okay. I will write the prescription now."

"Pain killers?" asked Alex. "Those are addictive."

"Only if mistreated," said Dr. Andrews.

"They get mistreated after they ease the pain so I don't agree with this."

"So you want me in pain for the next two weeks?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Fine." The last thing she wanted was for Dave to be on pain pills but she would rather he be on pain pills than going through the pain he had gone through the last 17 hours.

"So what are we looking at here?" asked Dave.

"You'll get your surgery in two weeks, then it will take time to heal, I'm going to say we're looking at about 3-4 weeks of recovery time from surgery and then you'd start physical therapy but I don't' see you returning for 6-8 months," he said.

"6-8 months," said Dave. "I'd be back just in time for Mania."

"It all depends on how well you do with your therapy and how quick your arm heals. It's going to be an in depth surgery because I need to reattach the muscle to the bone."

"Okay," said Dave. "Do we need to relocate here or can I do my physical therapy in Florida?"

"You can do that in Florida but I would like to perform your surgery."

"Okay," said Dave.

"I'm going to make your arm like new."

"Thanks," said Dave with a smile. "I would like that."

"Trust me you're in good hands," he said as he wrote out the prescription for Dave's pills. He handed it to him and said, "if you don't have any questions you are free to go and I will see you in two weeks for your surgery."

"Thank-you," said Dave. "I have no questions right now but if I have any I'll ask you later. See you in two weeks," he said.

"Bye," said Alex as they walked out of the room. "So 6-8 months is a long time to recover," she said as they walked to the rental car.

"It's a pretty bad tear. It's off my bone. That's not good at all."

"No it's not," she said, "but pain killers? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Alex, you have no idea how much pain I'm in. I think it's a good idea. I don't usually believe in them but this time it's different. I'm in too much pain."

"Okay," she said. "Just looking out for you."

"I know. I'll be fine," he said. "Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome. And I'll be here for your surgery too. I just need a babysitter for Chelsea because I don't want to drag her with us."

"All right," he said as he got in the car while Alex put Chelsea in the car seat. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she buckled her in. Once Chelsea was buckled in Alex got into the driver's seat and drove them back to the hotel so that Dave could attempt to get some rest while Alex got some much needed rest that she had missed during the week.

***A/N: Don't you just love how sympathetic Vince was to Dave's injury? He acted like he couldn't care less. And poor Dave is in so much pain it actually brought him to tears. He has a torn bicep and will be out for 6-8 months that could be good for him and Alex but it can also be bad for them. Alex doesn't seem too happy about him taking pain killers... We'll see what happens after Dave gets his surgery.. so what did you think? Please review. **


	159. Chapter 159

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. = ) **

The next two weeks weren't just agony for Dave but for Alex too. Dave was in so much pain it made him extra short. It didn't' take much for him to snap and he was miserable. He hardly got any sleep because he couldn't' get comfortable and his arm was in a tremendous amount of pain. He took his pain killers which naturally made him a happier person but when he didn't have those pain pills in him he was a terror. Alex was at her wits end because for the first week she had Chelsea cranky because of an ear infection and Dave cranky because of his arm. They were both making her day harder than it had to be. When Chelsea finally felt better it was just Dave. Alex had no idea how much of a baby he really was. He needed her to help him get dressed, take a shower, shave, she cooked him breakfast, made him lunch and cooked him dinner. She was doing this along with mowing the lawn, taking out the trash, cleaning up around the house and doing laundry. She was about to lose it. Between Dave and Chelsea it was like she had two babies all of a sudden. It was the day before his surgery and they were flying out later that afternoon to get to Alabama while Mel was going to baby-sit Chelsea for them. Alex was packing up Chelsea's stuff when Dave said to her, "Did you pack my stuff yet?"

"I'm packing Chelsea's. I will get to yours soon."

"We leave in 2 hours," he said.

"And I'm almost done with Chelsea's stuff. If it bothers you that much you can pack your own shit."

"I have a torn bicep muscle," he said.

"I know, Dave, you tell me every fucking day. I know."

"Why are you getting so upset?" he asked.

"Because I'm one person, Dave. I can only do one thing at a time. I'm doing everything around here and you're not doing anything but reminding me everyday that you have a torn muscle. I know and I'm sorry but all this work falling on me is too much. I feel like I'm taking care of two babies and taking care of a house."

"If I could help you out I would but I can't."

"Dave, you can shave yourself. You have me giving you a shower, getting you dressed and tying your shoes. It's too much."

"Is it someone's time of the month?" he asked with an attitude.

Alex wasn't' going to lie and said, "as a matter of fact yes it is. It is that time of the month, Dave, and I have cramps and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. I don't mind helping you out but when you're an asshole about it it kind of pisses me off. And believe me you're being an asshole."

"I just asked if you packed my stuff yet," he said.

"It's how you asked it," she said as she finished packing up Chelsea's stuff. "Just take another pill because you're getting dickish again."

"So you're telling me to take my pain killer so I'm not a dick?" he asked. "Isn't that abusing them?"

"No because you're obviously in pain and you need one to kill the pain."

"I just took one," he said. "I'll be fine in a minute."

"A minute is too long," she said as she took Chelsea's stuff out of the room to put it down by the front door.

When she had it by the door she went back upstairs to the bedroom to start packing hers and Dave's things. "Alex," he said.

"What?" she asked getting clothes out of the drawers.

"I'm sorry."

"You know you keep saying you're sorry but then when the pain starts again you start treating me like crap. I don't want to deal with it," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm trying but you know how you get when you have cramps or even when you were in labor?" he asked, "that's how I feel with my arm."

"I'm willing to bet that child birth is a lot more painful than a torn muscle."

"Well, I guess I'll never know since I can't have babies."

"Exactly because God knew men would NEVER be able to handle the pain. Let's face it. Women go through a lot more than men do because you guys are the weaker sex."

"We're the weaker sex?" he asked. "Why because we don't have babies or get periods?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I assure you we're not the weaker sex. You guys give birth and have periods because Eve couldn't resist that apple not because you're stronger."

"Whatever makes you feel better but you know what that whole Adam and Eve story proves right? Men are stupid and easily deceived by women."

"Who ate the apple first?" he asked. "Eve, so women are easily deceived too."

"But Adam still ate the apple."

"Eve never told him where she got it. She tricked him. It proves women are evil."

"And Adam didn't question it until AFTER he ate the apple so Adam was stupid proving men are stupid and easily deceived by a woman."

"Adam was a male and a female.. It was his female side that allowed him to eat the apple. Let's also just say God made men first not a woman."

"But you just said Adam was a male and a female so God obviously made both."

"Damn," he said. "You win."

"Naturally," she said with a smile.

"I'll win that argument one day," he said.

"Want some advice?"

"Sure," he said as he helped her do some packing.

"You were winning up until you said Adam was both male and female but then turned around in the same sentence and said God made men first. You contradicted yourself."

"I'll do better next time," he said, "did you ever notice our argument over Adam and Eve changes every time?"

"Yeah," she said, "and just so you know Adam wasn't male and female. He was a male and God took one of his ribs to make Eve."

"Okay," said Dave.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little. You know how I feel about doctors and all this stuff."

"Believe me I know. You passed out in the delivery room when Chelsea was born."

"There was too much blood. I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know," she said. "But at least you'll be asleep for your surgery tomorrow."

"Good," he said. "I'm still nervous. What if he can't fix it or it's worse than he said. What if I can never wrestle again? And what if there is air in the I.V. I could die?"

"Dave, calm down. You're getting yourself worried. It's going to be okay. I trust Dr. Andrews to know not to let air get into the I.V. and he seems to know about your tear. I'm sure it's not worse than what he said and then in 6-8 months you'll be back in the ring doing what you love. Don't get nervous or worried."

"I'm trying but I just get these thoughts," said Dave, "and they keep running through my mind. That's another reason I'm being so short with you. I'm really scared about this Alex."

"It will be okay. Dr. Andrews is a highly positive reviewed surgeon. I think you're in good hands. Look at Paul. He had his quads operated on and he's doing great. I think you will be fine don't' worry yourself."

"I'm not trying to. I think I'll be fine once I get the surgery done."

"Oh yeah. You definitely will be," she said with a smile.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You're so cute when you get worried," she replied. "You'll be okay, Baby," she said gently wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you will."

"Thanks," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "And I know you're dealing with a lot and I'm sorry. Once my arm starts to feel better I'll be able to help you with more and I won't be such an ass. I'm really sorry. And Thank-you for helping me."

"No problem," she said. "I only do it because I love you."

"I love you too and you are the best wife a man could ask for," he said as he kissed her lips one more time. They continued packing their stuff as Alex helped Dave. She couldn't complain because he was at least making an attempt to do something and then they took Chelsea to Mel's house so they could fly out to Alabama. Chelsea gave no problems when she was dropped off but shortly after Alex got a call from Mel saying Chelsea was hysterical but once Dave and Alex both talked to her she calmed down again. It wasn't long before Dave and Alex were on their flight to Alabama and as soon as they arrived they checked into their hotel where they would be staying for the next week.

The next morning they arrived at Dr. Andrews' office for the surgery. Dr. Andrews took Dave back right away and allowed Alex to come back until he was knocked out with anesthetics . Dave almost panicked when he saw the I.V. "What are you doing with that?" he asked

"To keep you hydrated during the surgery," said the nurse. "It will only take a minute. Now can I please see your arm."

"No," said Dave as he pulled it away as if he were a child.

"Dave," said Alex. "She's not going to hurt you. It's going to be in and out. You'll be fine."

"What if she hit's the wrong thing or there's air in it? What if I die?"

"Dave," said Alex. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing. You're not going to die."

"Really because if there is an air bubble in there and it goes straight to my heart I'm going to die."

"Dave, you'll be fine. I'll hold that hand if it will make you feel better."

"Okay," he said reluctantly. Alex got up and took that hand so the nurse could insert the I.V. Dave winced as she inserted it.

Once it was inserted the nurse said, "it wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not," said Dave as Dr. Andrews came into the room.

"Well, Dave are you ready to get your arm fixed?"

"I guess," he said.

"That didn't sound too promising."

"I'm just a little nervous," he said.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. I'm just going in there reattaching your muscle your bone and repairing the tendon damage. It's cut and dry. I'll be in and out. You'll be fine."

"Okay," said Dave. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay," he said as he had the anesthesiologist give Dave some anesthesia to put him to sleep so the procedure could be done. It didn't take Dave long to be knocked out and as soon as he was out Alex let go of his hand and headed to the waiting room for word.

When she arrived in the waiting room she was greeted by an unexpected visitor. "Hey, Alex," he said.

"Randy?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might need some company. WWE is having a show here tonight so I figured I'd come to keep you company during his surgery."

"Thanks," she said, "but you really didn't need to come stay with me."

"I know but I wanted to. You look exhausted."

"I am," she said. "I'm one person trying to do a thousand jobs. I've been cooking, cleaning, taking care of Chelsea and Dave. It's exhausting."

"I bet," he said. "You need to get some rest."

"I know but I will not rest until Dave's surgery is finished."

"I understand," he said. "So other than being a busy woman how have you been?"

"Good," she said, "what about you?"

"I've been good. Just missing Sam and Alanna."

"I bet," said Alex. "How are they doing?"

"Good," he said, "and how is Chels?"

"She's good but she can be so strong willed when she wants to be."

"What do you expect? She has your blood running through her."

"Shut up," said Alex as she playfully hit him.

"So are you going to need any help with anything after his surgery?"

"Just to keep my sanity," said Alex, "it's like I'm taking care of two babies right now. I understand Dave is hurt and can't use his arm but still. I wish that he would at least make an attempt to help. He needs help in the shower."

"Kinky," said Randy with a smile. "You and me both now he doesn't need help in the shower. He just wants to be the sex addict he is."

"So true," said Alex, "but sadly he really does hurt when he takes a shower. He can't move his arm for anything so he does need that extra bit of help."

"I see," he said. "So he's out for some time?"

"Dr. Andrews said 6-8 months which is kind of good because he needs to get his life together."

"What do you mean?"

"With his daughters. He hasn't seen them since the judge gave their mom custody. He's scared that Athena resents him because she won't talk to him but here he is not even making the effort to try."

"I was under the impression he was just going to do the visitation thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"He said everything is too hectic now for the girls to come back so he was just going to do visitation and not get custody because it wasn't fair to you to take care of them while he was away."

"So he was planning on just leaving them with her?"

"Yeah. That's what he told me," said Randy. "I thought you knew."

"No because he was telling me something different. Now I see why he was so hesitant about the whole thing. It's his choice. I'm not going to make him change his mind but he'll regret it when the girls resent him for the rest of their lives."

"Oops," he said. "I thought you knew."

"It's okay. I didn't but it's okay."

"You're not going to say anything to him are you?"

"Nope," she said. "I'm just going on pretending I don't know his real plan."

"Okay," said Randy. "Anyway where is Chelsea?"

"Spending time with her Aunt Mel for the week."

"Oh. You know Sam would have taken her."

"I know but it was easier this way. Plus Chelsea knows Mel more than Sam. She'd be more comfortable."

"I see," said Randy. "I guess that's understandable."

"So what time is the show tonight?"

"7," he said. "I would say you should come check it out but I think you're going to have your hands tied with Dave although he may sleep the whole night."

"Good. He needs sleep. He hasn't slept a full night for two weeks because of the pain. I hope the pain killer knocks him right out tonight so I can get some sleep."

"Trust me the pain killer will knock him out."

"Good," she said with a smile. "So are any other superstars stopping by that I should know about?"

"John was going to stop by but he said you didn't want him here."

"John is Dave's friend. He is more than welcome to come see him."

"I know but he won't come because of you."

"Oh well," she said, "I guess he's not that good of a friend to Dave."

"I told him the same thing but he said he didn't want to intrude on you two."

"Whatever," said Alex. "He walked out on Mel and now he doesn't even want to come see his friend. Thanks for being a good friend."

"You're welcome," he said as they continued to talk and hang out while Dave was in surgery. Randy was even nice enough to go out and get Alex some lunch to eat while she waited. Randy ended up staying with her the entire time which Alex was glad because she would have been a nervous wreck during the entire surgery if he hadn't. It was good she had that company to keep her mind off of his surgery.

After a few hours Dr. Andrews came out and said, "Mrs. Bautista, your husband's surgery went very well. He is in recovery now."

"Can I go see him?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said as he held the door for Alex to go see Dave.

Before she went back she turned to Randy and said, "Thanks for coming to keep me company. I appreciated it."

"No problem," he said. "I'll probably stop in to visit Dave tomorrow when he's awake. Have a good day."

"You too," she said with a smile as she hugged him.

She headed back to go see Dave and when she got back to the room he was just waking up from the surgery. "Hey," he said as he looked at her.

"Hey, Baby," she said with a smile. "You're all fixed up."

"It's over all ready?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "It wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I guess not," he said.

"Dave, I need to go over a few things with you," said Dr. Andrews.

"Yeah?" he asked taking a sip of water from the glass Alex poured for him.

"You're going to need to take it easy for the next 4 weeks. Once those 4 weeks are up you're going to come back to visit me so I can give you the go ahead to start physical therapy. You are on the road to recovery starting today. It's going to take patience and you can't rush it along. You have to start out by doing little things and gradually work you're way up. You can't go out there and start at where you left off or you're going to injure yourself again. I'm going to say at this point we're looking at 8 months out of the ring."

"Okay," said Dave. "And you're positive it won't be shorter than 8 months?"

"I'm sure," he said. "At this point it's 8 months but we don't know how that arm is going to heal."

"Okay," he said. "Because I want to be back in the ring by Mania."

"We'll see," said Dr. Andrews. "I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm going to keep you for another couple hours and then you'll be free to go. All right?"

"All right," he said.

"And you're going to need to change your bandages everyday and clean them everyday so that infection doesn't set in."

"All right," said Dave. "I think Alex can handle that."

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay. I will see you in a couple hours."

"See you in a couple hours," he said before Dr. Andrews left the room.

"So you're already talking about getting back in the ring?"

"Well, yeah. Mania is a big event. I really want to be there."

"You can't overdo yourself because you want to be back in the ring by April. Would it be so bad if you miss ONE Mania?"

"I guess not," he said, "but it would be disappointing."

"And it would be disappointing if you injured your arm again pushing yourself harder than you should."

"I guess," said Dave. He didn't really want to hear what Alex had to say. He had one goal in mind and that was to get back in the ring as soon as possible. He was ready to get started on physical therapy and not worry about anything else but that. He had a mission and that was to get back in the ring by Mania.

***A/N: Dave is so rude to poor Alex. She's working hard to take care of him and he's not very friendly. I get the fact he's in pain but he could treat her a lot better. It was cute to see him scared of getting the I.V. and worrying about the surgery but at the end of the chapter he proved to be an ass once again as he his more focused on returning to the ring by Mania instead of anything else. It was nice of Randy to come stay with Alex during the surgery. He's a good friend. I'm sure as things start getting tough between Dave and Alex he will come in handy.. This is the beginning of the end for them... this is the turning point in their entire marriage. So what did you think? Please review. **


	160. Chapter 160

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

Once Dave got the okay a week after his surgery they headed back to Tampa, Florida. He could not wait to get home to sleep in his own bed much like Alex. He was still in a high amount of pain but Dr. Andrews had prescribed more pain killers for him to take to help kill the pain and it didn't' make Alex very happy. When they arrived back in Tampa they went straight to Mel's house to get Chelsea. They walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. It didn't take long for Mel to answer the door. "Hey, Guys!" she said with a smile.

"Hey," said Alex. "You look happy to see us."

"You have no idea," she said. "2 kids is WAY too much for me."

"I bet," said Alex with a smile.

"You two can come in," she said.

"Thanks," said Alex as they walked into the house.

"So how's the arm?"

"It still hurts but the doctor said it's looking good. I am nursing it for the next month but then I can start my physical therapy. Then it's getting back in the ring."

"When do you get back in the ring?"

"He said 8 months. I'm trying to make it back by January."

"That's 4 months from now," said Alex, "there is no way you're making it back by then."

"I'm going to try," he said.

"You're not going to push yourself risking further injury," said Alex.

"I won't injure myself," he said.

"Okay," said Mel. "So Chelsea and Alyssa are taking a nap."

"Oh," said Alex. "I'll go get her."

"Careful not to wake up Alyssa. She's not feeling that great."

"What's wrong with her?"

"A cold," said Mel. "Chelsea will probably end up getting it."

"Great," said Alex. "Because that ear infection wasn't enough."

"I know right," said Dave.

"What are you complaining about? You made it worse by complaining about your arm and yelling because she was crying."

"I get irritable when I have pain," he said.

"So don't' take it out on me," said Alex as she headed upstairs to get Chelsea from Alyssa's room.

"I bet you guys had a nice week in the hotel room together," said Mel.

"It was a blast," said Dave. "We fought every minute of every day," he said.

"It sounds like it," she said.

"I don't' know what her problem is but she's been extra irritated lately."

"Oh," said Mel. She didn't know what to say. She knew why Alex was so irritated with Dave lately but she didn't think it was her place to say. She didn't want to get involved in their problems. It was between Dave and Alex and she had no need to get involved.

Alex came down the stairs shortly with a sleeping Chelsea and said, "Alyssa is still sleeping like a baby."

"Thanks," said Mel.

"No problem. Thank-you for watching her. I missed her," said Alex as she kissed Chelsea's head. This was the longest she had been away from Chelsea since she was born and Alex hated every minute of it.

"You're welcome. Let me get you her stuff," said Mel as she went into the living room to get Chelsea's stuff that was packed up already.

"Thanks," said Alex as she put the bag over her shoulder. "How was she?"

"She was good. A little temperamental at times but she was good. Alyssa bit her a couple times but that was it."

"Did Chelsea bite her back?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Mel.

"That's my girl," said Dave with a smile.

"No," said Alex, "Chelsea should be learning not to bite."

"But she was bit first," said Dave. "She was defending herself."

"It doesn't matter. It's not right," said Alex. "That's why you get in so much trouble half the time because you defend yourself."

"Okay, Miss I beat up Melina," he replied.

"She had it coming," said Alex. "She shouldn't have been trying to sleep with you."

"So you're going to beat up all the women that try to sleep with me? Or just an ex?"

"Just someone that deserves it," said Alex. "And she deserved it."

"Whatever," said Dave.

"Yep. Whatever," said Alex as she walked to the door. "Mel, I will call you later. Thank-you once again."

"All right," she said, "enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too," said Alex as she walked out the door. Dave was following behind her and instead of Alex holding the door for him she let it shut in front of him and he walked into it.

"Are you okay?" asked Mel trying not to laugh. She knew Alex was upset.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said as Mel walked over to open the door for him. "Thanks," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said with a smile.

The entire car ride home Dave and Alex didn't speak one word to each other. Alex felt like she had nothing to say to Dave and Dave felt the same way. He had nothing to say to her. He was still upset she shut the door in his face. He didn't know what her problem was but once they got home and she brought in all the luggage by herself and Chelsea was put on the couch to finish up her nap he decided to ask her. "Alex," he said.

"What?"

"What is the matter with you lately? You're being such a bitch."

"I am not being a bitch," she said. "I'm just tired. Do you realize how exhausted I am? I've been doing everything I can to help you and sacrificing my own sleep schedule. Every time you needed something in Alabama I got it for you. I did everything to help you so I'm tired. I haven't slept in a week because of your tossing and turning in the bed because of the pain in your arm. That's my problem."

"I can't help that it hurts," said Dave. "I don't want to rely on pain killers to help me through the pain. I am trying to suffer through the pain but I don't know if I can do that," he said.

"You can't do it because then you start acting like an asshole."

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say?"

"You can say sorry all you want but if you keep doing it you're not really sorry are you. And then you don't appreciate anything I do for you. It hurts, Dave. Not to mention the fact you act like a baby."

"Look," he said wrapping one arm around her waist. "If I made you feel like I don't appreciate everything you're doing for me I am sorry. I don't mean to act that way. I appreciate everything you do for me. I love you Alex. I am sorry. I never meant to make you feel unappreciated. You are the best wife ever. Do you think anyone else's wife would do everything you've done for me? Probably not. You're amazing and I love you and I appreciate everything you do and have done for me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. "Wives don't get any better than you."

"All right," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry for my attitude lately. And I'm sorry for shutting the door in your face at Mel's."

"It's okay," he said. "So we might have some time before Chelsea wakes up. You know a little make up sex?"

"Hmm. I don't know," said Alex. "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you just yet."

"I know. That's why I can convince you," he said with a smile.

"Nah. Not really in the mood," she said.

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood," she said.

"Whatever," he said removing his arm from around her waist.

"So now you're mad at me because I don't' want to have sex?"

"No," said Dave. "I'm not mad about anything," he said as he went into the living room and sat down on the chair to watch TV.

"Whatever," said Alex as she grabbed their luggage and took it upstairs to empty it out and put it in the dirty clothes. She was really upset that Dave turned back into an ass after apologizing because she didn't want to have sex. She hated when he got like that and hated how he could be so cold to her.

After Alex put their clothes in the laundry she decided to put a few loads in before she went into the kitchen to make dinner. While she was making dinner Chelsea was in the living room with Dave while he was watching TV. She was pretty much off playing with her toys before she came over to Dave and handed him a book. "Not now, Chelsea, Daddy is watching this." She put the book in his face once more and he said, "Chelsea, not now." She held the book in front of him and tried to give it to him again. He took it and put it down on the coffee table. "NOT NOW!" His sudden abruptness in his voice made her cry. She threw herself down on the floor and began screaming at the top of her lungs. "Chelsea. Stop," he said. "I can't hear this." He began to turn the TV up to drown out her screams but her screams grew louder as the TV did. "What do you want me to do?"

"Book!" she said.

"No Book," said Dave. "After this is over."

"Book," she said again.

"Not right now, Chelsea. Go play," he said as he got up and took her over to her toys to play but she didn't want to play. He put her down in front of the toys and her temper got the best of her and she threw a toy. "No," he said as he smacked her hand. She cried even louder and that's when Dave realized what he did. "I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean it." Chelsea continued screaming and crying making Alex come in the room.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I told her I couldn't read to her and then she came over here and threw a fit."

"Come here, Chelsea," she said picking her up. Chelsea was holding her hand and Alex took it and saw that it was red. "What happened to her hand?"

"Oh. She hit it on a toy," said Dave.

"Poor Baby," she said as she kissed it. "Mommy will make it feel better. You can come help Mommy in the kitchen. Daddy wants to watch some TV. Dave, I'm taking her in the kitchen with me. She can play in there," she said as she picked up the book she wanted Dave to read to her.

"Okay. Thanks," said Dave as he walked over to the couch to lay down while Alex took Chelsea into the kitchen with her. She put Chelsea in the high chair and Chelsea gave her no problem as she sat in it and looked at her book. Alex smiled at her as she watched her while cooking dinner. She had no idea why Chelsea gave Dave such a fuss but she was being perfectly fine for her. She would even show Alex the pictures as she looked at the book.

Later that night after Alex gave Chelsea her bath and put her to bed she decided that since Dave was downstairs watching TV she was going to go to sleep herself. She was so exhausted she needed to get some sleep especially since she had to deal with Chelsea the next day. She had just laid down in bed when Dave came in the room and said, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to go to sleep. I'm really tired."

"Oh," he said.

"Did you need anything?"

"Not really," he said, "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Trying to go to sleep. You don't' have to worry about Chelsea. She's sleeping."

"Okay," he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "You know I'm sorry for being an ass again. I have got to learn to be respectful when you tell me you're not in the mood."

"Yeah you do," said Alex. "I'm so tired I'd rather sleep than have sex. It takes too much energy."

"No it doesn't," he said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"It does," she said. "I don't know how you're not tired."

"I don't' either," he said. "So you're really going to bed at 8 in the evening?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Chelsea is fed, bathed and in bed. It's time for Mommy to get some much needed rest for tomorrow. I know she is going to be a fireball as always."

"I guess that's true. I was going to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me but it can wait. You go ahead and get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure. Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight, Baby," she said as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"I'm going to be downstairs watching a movie for a little bit. I'll be up."

"Okay," she said as she closed her eyes. As soon as Dave left the room Alex fell asleep. Dave knew it would be best to let her get the rest she hadn't gotten for a couple days. He understood she was working hard to fulfill his needs but now it was time to allow her to have time for herself. He figured he could handle himself while she got the rest she deserved. He knew that as soon as his arm started feeling better he was going to need to repay her by doing something romantic for her. Instead of watching the movie he sat thinking about ideas of things he could do for her as a way to say thank-you for everything she's done.

***A/N: Dave can really be a jerk when he wants to be. Then he apologizes but becomes a jerk again. I can't believe he hit Chelsea's hand knowing how Alex feels about it and then lied about it. Dave needs to get back to wrestling because until he does he's going to be miserable but Alex shut the door in his face which was pretty funny. Not my best chapter but I promise the next one will be better. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	161. Chapter 161

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you.**

***WARNING: This chapter contains some drug abuse and some sexual content. **

As the next few weeks went by Dave's arm was starting to feel a little bit better each day. Him and Alex would fight occasionally but it was nothing big they always apologized to each other and then were fine until the next fight. Dave had become short tempered with Chelsea and with Alex. His pain over the last few weeks had been so bad that it made him that way. As his pain started going away so did his short temper. It wasn't completely gone but it wasn't agonizing as it was when the muscle first tore. Dave had gone to Dr. Andrews and his arm was healing nicely and he was given the okay to begin his physical therapy. It made Dave happy that everything was right on schedule because that meant it was closer to the time he got back in the ring. Even though he didn't like to admit it he became quite dependent on pain killers and was given another prescription for them when he visited Dr. Andrews.

Dave was feeling much better than he had so he decided that night he was going to do something for Alex since she had done so much for him even though he was an ass to her. He was making plans as he went to the local pharmacy to pick up his prescription. He was going to cook Alex a nice dinner, dance in the candle light and then he was just going to let the evening lead to where it may. He hoped it would lead to intimacy since him and Alex hadn't been intimate since before he was injured. He pretty much turned her off with his attitude and mistreatment toward her. He hoped this entire evening would earn him brownie points and allow him to get some type of action before he went crazy but knowing Alex he wasn't holding his breath.

He stood waiting in line to drop off his prescription so that he could start shopping for the things he needed for the dinner he was cooking. As he waited he pulled out his cell phone to call Mel to see if she could baby-sit Chelsea because if they had no babysitter there was no need to even follow through with his plans. "Hello," said Mel as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Mel, it's Dave."

"Um. Hey, Dave," she said. She had a little confusion in her voice because she wasn't' sure why her best friend's husband was calling her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," said Dave as he stepped up to the counter and gave the pharmacist his prescription. "Hold on a minute," he said.

"Okay," said Mel.

Dave gave the pharmacist his information and was told his prescription would be ready in 10 minutes which gave him enough time to get what he needed for the night. "Okay, Mel, I'm back. Sorry. I'm at the grocery store."

"All right," she said with same confusion in her voice. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" he asked as he grabbed a basket and headed to the produce section.

"Dave, is this a joke?" she asked. "I'm a single mother with a 21 month old do you think I'm doing anything tonight?"

"I didn't know. I thought maybe you were going out or something," he said.

"No. I wish I was but I'm not. It's just Alyssa and me tonight."

"Well, I have a really big favor to ask you," he said.

"What?"

"Would you mind watching Chelsea for Alex and me tonight? I wanted to do something for Alex since she's been so amazing while I've been out on injury and helping me out. I wanted to thank her and show her I appreciate everything she's done."

"I guess I can watch Chelsea for you," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I don't mind. That's no problem," she said.

"Thank-You, Mel," he said.

"No problem," said Mel. "So what time is she coming?"

"I'm going to go home and tell Alex to get her ready and then have her take her over. Hopefully she stays to talk to you for a little bit so I can get dinner cooked while she's gone."

"Oh shit, you're cooking her dinner? You're really trying to get in her good graces."

"Do you blame me? I was an ass. I have to do something."

"Yeah you do," said Mel. "I can try to keep her here for a little bit to talk to her. How much time do you need?"

"An hour is good. I'm just making chicken alfredo fettuccine with spinach," he said.

"All right. I can do that," she said. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," he said. "Have a good day."

"You too," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," he said before hanging up the phone. He mentally checked off babysitter in his mind and continued to get what he needed for dinner that night. Once he had everything he went back to the pharmacy and picked up his pain killers and then went to a register to check out. On the way home he stopped at the wine store and picked up a bottle of wine for dinner that night and then headed home.

He walked into the house and took everything straight to the kitchen. He then hid his pain killers somewhere Alex couldn't find them because she told him he didn't need them anymore. She also told him that she didn't' want to see him with them anymore but he couldn't help it. He felt like he needed them. He opened the bottle and popped two into his mouth before he hid the bottle in the bottom of his underwear drawer. He made his way down to the living room and saw Alex and Chelsea putting a small puzzle together. "There are my girls," he said.

"Hey," said Alex as she helped Chelsea put the puzzle piece down on the wooden puzzle board.

"What are you two doing?"

"Putting together her Dora puzzle," said Alex. "What are you doing?"

"I just went out for a bit. I'm home now," he said.

"Oh," said Alex.

"So how about you get Chelsea ready and take her to Mel's?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Alex.

"Because Mel has offered to watch her tonight for us."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I thought maybe you would want some alone time with me," he said.

"After the way you've been treating me? I think I'll pass."

"Alex, come on," he said. "This is to make up for the way I've been treating you."

"Whatever," said Alex, "I'm not interested."

"Alex, come on. Please."

"Dave, no," she said as her and Chelsea finished the puzzle. "Good job! You did most of that by yourself. Yay Chelsea!" Chelsea started clapping her hands at her work.

"Alex, this alone time might be good for us. We can talk and get things out in the open."

"Dave, I don't have anything else to say to you."

"Alex, I promise I will make it worth your while. Please just give me this chance," he said practically begging Alex. She was waiting for him to get down on his knees and start begging. "Alex, please."

"Fine," she said, "but this better be worth my while."

"It will be. I promise," he said.

"All right. Chelsea, do you want to go to Aunt Mel's house to spend the night with Alyssa?" Chelsea looked at her mom and nodded. "Okay, let's go get ready!" She picked Chelsea up and headed to the stairs. "Is there anything I need to wear for this special evening?"

Dave looked at Alex in her white baby doll t-shirt and her jeans with holes in them. She had her hair in a messy bun and he thought she couldn't look anymore beautiful but said, "maybe a dress."

"Okay," she said, "and then I'll just shower at Mel's house and come back for our wonderful evening." She didn't sound too excited as she said this but she was giving him a chance to prove to her he wasn't an ass. She went upstairs and packed some clothes for Chelsea before grabbing the stuff she would need to get ready down at Mel's house. While she was upstairs Dave cleaned up the living room for her and then went into the kitchen to start preparing things for dinner. Alex came downstairs and grabbed Chelsea's Dora cup out of the dishwasher and put it in her bag. She kissed Dave's lips quickly and headed off to Mel's so Dave could cook dinner and get everything set up.

Later that evening Alex returned home in a white halter dress that fell to the top of her knee. The white lace straps tied in the back behind her neck. Her dark brown hair fell to the top of her shoulders and she had straightened it. She laid the keys on the table next to the front door and took in the smell of the chicken alfredo. It smelled so delicious and she saw the lights were out in the house except for the light coming from the candles burning. "Dave, I'm home," she said.

"Hello, Madame," said Dave as he appeared in front of her in a black tight fitting blouse and a pair of grey slacks. "Follow me," he said linking their elbows together and leading her to the dining room. It was lit with two candles and he led her over to her chair and pulled it out for her so she could sit down. "Can I offer you a glass of wine?"

"Please," she said with a smile. He was being so cute and she loved it. He poured her a glass of wine before pouring his own. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he went into the kitchen to get their plates for them to eat.

He came back in the dining room and laid the plate down in front of her. "Looks good, Baby," she said.

Hearing her call him Baby was music to his ears. She hadn't called him Baby for a long time and he missed hearing it. Her soft voice saying Baby just made his heart melt. He took a seat next to her and said, "dig in."

"All right," she said as she took a bite. "Delicious."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he took a bite of his own.

"You're welcome. You clean up nice."

"I know," he said. "It's been so long since I dressed up I kind of forgot what it felt like."

"You're very sexy when you dress up," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied. "You don't like my hole in the jeans, wife beater, sweatpants and hoodie look?"

"I do but I've seen it too much in the last couple months. I like seeing you clean shaven and clean cut too."

"If I'm not going anywhere why get dressed up?"

"That's true. I've given up on getting dressed up. Being a mom it doesn't really matter because at some point in the day you're going to get juice spilled on you, food on you and everything else so it doesn't' really matter what you look like at the end of the day."

"Well, I'm just going to say you look beautiful in that dress. And it's nice to see you dressed up."

"Thanks," she said. "I try. This is really good."

"Thank-you."

"What did you put in it?"

"I just found the recipe and put in what it called for," he answered.

"I know but what spice did you put in it to give it this spicy flavor?"

"I put a little jalapeño in it. Not too much but just enough to give it that spice."

"Well, it's really good."

"Thanks," he said. He was proud of himself for making a great dinner that Alex loved. It wasn't all the time she complimented his cooking like this. He felt good knowing that he had impressed her with his cooking skills. "Are you impressed?"

"Very," she said with a smile. "You could totally pass as an Italiano right now."

"That's quite the compliment," he said with a proud smile.

"It's true," said Alex as she continued eating. "You have no idea."

When they had finished eating and drinking a few glasses of wine while talking Dave led Alex to the living room where he put on soft romantic music for them to dance to. "You know," said Alex. "You're too much."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as he had his arms wrapped around her waist moving her body closer to his as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"All of this. You really did impress me tonight."

"Alex, this is just my way of saying thank-you for everything you did for me the last few weeks. I know it may have seemed like I didn't appreciate it but I did. So thank-you."

"You're welcome, Baby. I was just doing my job as a loving wife even though you made it hell for me."

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I know I was an ass and I'm sorry. I should have never treated you that way. I know saying sorry isn't going to take it back but I don't' know what else to say."

"Sorry is fine," said Alex as they continued to dance. "I'm sorry if I was a bitch to you. I didn't mean to be."

"No. You weren't. It's okay," he said. "You were just giving back what I gave to you. Don't worry about it you're fine."

"Okay," she said as she rested her head on his chest as they dance. "You know. You're amazing."

"Thanks so are you," he said with a smile as he leaned down to softly kiss her lips. "Very amazing," he said as the kiss broke. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said before they shared another passionate kiss. This time the kiss sent fire through their bodies and before they knew it Alex had moved Dave over to the couch as they continued to share the kiss. Dave sat down onto the couch pulling Alex down on top of him so she was straddling his lap as they continued to kiss. His hands began to wander her body. He felt her soft skin as he touched her back. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck before reaching up to untie the straps of her dress allowing the front of it to fall. He gently laid her down on the couch as he continued to softly kiss her neck while feeling her soft skin. His hands wandered to her breasts where he softly massaged them before trailing kisses down her body. He softly kissed around one breast while massaging the other. He gently began to suck on one of her breasts as a moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth. He trailed his hands down her stomach rubbing her soft velvet skin before trailing his kisses lower. He slowly made his way to the bottom of her hip bone before he removed her dress completely. Alex began to unbutton his blouse before he took it off and threw it to the floor. He pressed his lips against hers allowing himself to rub softly against her body. She could feel the hardness in his pants as she reached down and began to unbutton his pants. He kicked them off with a quickness before removing his briefs after he had removed Alex's underwear. He moved his body up hers and softly entered her. A moan escaped from Alex's lips as she felt her husband inside her. It had been so long since they had made love that she wanted him more than anything right now. His movements were slow and soft at first but as the passion built his movements became faster and harder. She cried out in pleasure as the movements grew harder and faster. He groaned out in pleasure as she moved her hips to match his rhythm. The passion between the two had reached its highest range and they could no longer control it as they climaxed. Alex cried out in pleasure as she climaxed first. Once Alex had climaxed Dave could no longer hold back and he released himself inside of Alex letting out a groan of pleasure as he let out a shiver before collapsing his body on top of hers.

He softly kissed her lips and said, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "That was amazing."

"Thank-you," he said. "It definitely was." He slowly removed his body from hers before getting up to blow out the candles.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she sat up on the couch.

"I was hoping to go for round 2 upstairs," he said with a smile.

"I guess it's safe to say you're back to your normal self," she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'm back. So how about round 2?"

"Absolutely," she said getting up from the couch and walking over to Dave to softly kiss his lips. He led her upstairs to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He softly kissed her lips as he moved her over to the bed and gently laid her down before laying his body on top of hers. It wasn't long before they were making love to each other again. They ended up making love to each other another time after that and as they finished Dave released himself inside Alex once more before kissing her lips and laying down beside her to take her into his arms.

"So did I make the night worthwhile?" he asked rubbing her arm gently with his fingertips.

"I'd say you made it more than worth my while. You made it amazing. This is the man that I love, Dave. I don't love the man you were being."

"I know," he said. "And I will never be that man again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Thank-you for tonight."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did," she responded. "but now I am exhausted and I need to get some sleep before Chelsea comes back home tomorrow."

"Yeah. You should get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said before they kissed one more time. It wasn't long after that that Alex fell asleep in Dave's arms.

Once Alex was asleep Dave slowly removed his arms from around her and got out of bed. His arm had been hurting from everything that happened that night so he snuck over to his underwear drawer and pulled out his pain pills. He opened the bottle and poured three into his hand. The pain was stronger than earlier and he popped the three pills into his mouth before swallowing them. He smiled and closed the bottle putting it back into his underwear drawer and closed it quietly. He made is way back over to the bed and climbed in next to Alex. He wrapped his arms around her again and soon drifted off to sleep with her.

***A/N: You have to hand it to DAve he knows how to be a romantic. He cooked Alex dinner, danced in the candle light and everything led to where he wanted it to go. Alex is lucky to have a man like Dave well when he's being sweet. He was extra cute in this chapter. He knew how to make the night amazing... ; ) although the sad part is he seems to have become dependent on the pain killers. We'll see how that turns out as the story goes on. And it's funny he hides them in his underwear drawer... what are the chances of Alex finding them? So what did you think? Please review and Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	162. Chapter 162

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next morning Alex woke up with a smile on her face as she felt Dave's arms wrapped around her body. She loved the feel of his muscular arm around her soft body. It had been a while since she had slept in his arms. She went to get out of bed careful not to wake him but she felt his grasp on her get tighter as he pulled her back slightly. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to get something to eat," she said with a smile as he softly kissed her neck.

"I have a better idea," he said with a smile as he rolled her onto her back and towered his body over hers.

"Not again. You can't possibly want to make love again," she said as she looked into his brown eyes.

"I can't possibly want to make love again?" he asked. "I'm out of work for the next few months and you want to make a baby so the only way a baby is getting made is if we make love as much as possible."

"You are such a nympho," she said with a smile as she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck causing him to lower his body down on top of hers, "but I love you," she said as she passionately kissed his lips.

"And I figured we've got some time before we get Chelsea back so we can make the morning worth our while too. It's raining out. It's the perfect weather to have sex in."

"This is true," said Alex with a smile as he kissed on her neck lightly and softly. He softly nibbled on her neck as he gently entered her and began making love to her. They made love to one another most of that morning because as Dave had said the weather was perfect for it. Alex felt like a newlywed again. That was the last time they made love that much. She wasn't complaining though. It was so passionate and loving. He was so gentle with her and he made it amazing for her. They were just finishing their last round as Dave released himself inside her one last time before rolling off her body onto his back. "Wow," said Alex.

"I know right," he said. "I think we just reached a whole new level."

"I'd say so," she said. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was," he said as he got up. "So do you want some breakfast?"

Alex looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and said, "Dave, it's 11:30 in the morning. It's a little late for breakfast."

"We've been at it that long?" he asked as he got out of bed to put on a pair of briefs.

"Yeah we have," she said as she got out of bed too to get dressed. "Mel is probably about ready to kill us for leaving Chelsea there so long."

"I don't think Mel minds," said Dave. "We'll get her then."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Alex as she walked over to the dresser to get out a hoodie and a pair of jeans to put on.

"Yeah," he said getting out his own clothes.

"Did you do that whole night just to get sex?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I know how you are," she said putting her jeans on.

"Alex, I assure you last night was all about the appreciation I have for you and everything you've done. It just happened to lead into what it did. Are you not happy about that?"

"Oh. I'm happy about it but I didn't know if you had other motives or not," she said putting on a cami.

"Trust me," he said, "I had no other motives but to show you the appreciation you deserve. Do you feel appreciated?"

"Yes, I do," she said with a smile as she put her hoodie on. "Thank-you. That was one of the best nights I've had in a long time."

"You're welcome," he said, "Do you think you can help me with my shirt though? I'm still a little sore."

"Sure," she said as she helped him get the shirt on.

"Thanks," he said. "I feel like such a little kid asking for help."

"It's okay, Baby. You had a torn muscle in your arm. It takes time to heal. I think you're doing pretty good."

"Really?" he asked.

"Um yeah. I think you're doing great. You had no problem making love the way you were so it must be doing great."

"It is," he said. He didn't want to tell her the truth that it still hurt and that the only reason he was able to do what he had done was because of the pain killers he was taking.

"See?" said Alex. "You'll be back to your normal self in no time and wrestling again."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he said.

"So you know how you did this whole appreciation for me last night. How about you do something for Chelsea too?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, there's this new place in town that serves pizza and food. It's kind of like Chuck E. Cheese but everything there is inflatable. They have moon bounces and slides. It's a pretty cool place. I think Chelsea would like it. I think we should have a family day and even invite Mel and Alyssa to go and have a good time."

"That sounds like fun. I'm sure Chelsea would love it but unfortunately I have to go do some physical therapy in about an hour but after that we can go."

"How long is physical therapy?"

"No longer than an hour right now since my arm is just starting to heal. I'm at the beginning stages."

"Okay," said Alex. "So you go to physical therapy. I pick Chelsea up and then we go to the restaurant to have fun."

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

"Well, I'm going to go do my hair and then head over to get Chels."

"Okay, Beautiful," he said as Alex started to walk to the bathroom. "Wait."

"Yeah?" she asked as she stopped.

"I love you," he said as he took her hand pulling her to him so he could softly kiss her lips.

"I love you too," she said with a smile. She couldn't help but to fall in love with him again. He was being so sweet. This was the man she fell in love with. It wasn't the man he was becoming. She hoped he would stay this way as she went into the bathroom to brush her hair, put on make up and brush her teeth. While she was in the bathroom Dave checked to see if the coast was clear before he got into his underwear drawer. When he didn't see Alex coming he quickly grabbed the pills out of the drawer, opened the bottle and took three pills to help with the pain. He let out a breath as he closed up the bottle and put it in his pocket so he'd have them after his physical therapy session. He joined Alex in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and shaved while she was putting on her make up.

"You know, you're beautiful enough without all that stuff on your face," he said as he shaved.

" No I need make up," she said putting on mascara, "besides it's not like I overdo it. Just a little cover up, eyeliner and mascara. It's not like I'm plastering my face."

"I know but I still think you're prettier without it."

"Thanks but I'd rather wear my make up."

"I'm just saying," he said with a smile as he watched her continue to put on her make up. "You'll always be beautiful to me no matter what you wear."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. They continued to get themselves together and then went downstairs to do a quick clean up from the night before and then headed in different directions until they met up at the kids place Alex wanted to take Chelsea to.

While Dave was at physical therapy he had his arm worked in the most painful ways. Each movement he had to perform hurt and pretty much brought tears to his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to make it to the harder sessions because everything he was doing was step one work and it hurt like hell. He let out groans and cries of pain as his arm was moved. "Can you take it easy on my arm?" he asked the therapist.

"I'm just moving it so you can get the sense of feeling back in your arm. It's going to hurt because you're just starting but in no time you'll be able to do these exercises with no problem. Just relax and you'll be okay."

"I don't' feel like I'm going to be okay."

"You will. We're almost done," she said. "We just have one more exercise and then you can go on your way."

"Thank-you," said Dave. The last exercise was for Dave to bend is elbow so the therapist took his elbow and began to bend it. Dave's face turned red from the pain and he let out a grunt of pain. He felt like crying but he was holding it together.

"Relax," said the therapist knowing Dave was in a lot of pain. "It will be okay," she said bending his arm back and forth. She did it a total of 10 times and each time Dave let out a grunt of pain. She moved it one last time and then said, "All right, Dave. We're all done for today. Your arm is going to be even more sore after today but you can take any pain medicine to help with the pain and you can ice it. You need to practice these exercises at home to help build strength in your arm. It's not going to be pleasant but it's going to get you back into the ring."

"I know," said Dave. "My main goal right now is to get back in the ring by Mania. I don't' want to miss out."

"I don't blame you," she said, "Mania is the big event of the year. I think I can have you ready to compete again by then."

"Really?" asked Dave.

"Yes but you have to practice these exercises first before we get anywhere else."

"I will definitely practice," he said getting his shirt back on with the help of the therapist.

"And there will be a time when you can get your shirt on by yourself."

"Good because I feel ridiculous asking my wife to help me."

"Your wife sounds amazing," she said.

"She is," said Dave. "They don't get any better than her."

"I know. Just hearing you talk about her today tells me she's a good wife."

"She's the best," said Dave. "And I'm late at meeting her at a kids place. I will see you next time, Kasey."

"I'll see you next time," she said, "and don't' forget to practice."

"I won't. Thank-you," he said before walking out of the room. He was upset with himself that his session ran over and he was late at meeting Alex at the inflatable kids place but he knew he had to work hard and do longer sessions to get back into the ring by Mania.

When he arrived at the restaurant he rushed in and began to look for Alex. It was hard because the place was packed with tons of little kids running around and jumping on equipment. He walked around looking for her but couldn't find her. "Dave," said Mel.

"Oh. Hey, Mel," said Dave. "Where's Alex?"

"She's at the table feeding Chelsea some pizza. She's been waiting for you."

"I know. I was at physical therapy," he said as he walked with Mel and Alyssa to the table.

"Alex, look who's here," said Mel.

"I didn't think you were coming," said Alex as she fed Chelsea a piece of pizza.

"I was coming. My physical therapy session ran longer than I thought."

"I see. How did that go?"

"It hurt," he said. He wasn't lying it hurt and his arm was in even more pain than it was before he went to physical therapy. He knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself unless he took a couple more pain pills. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom," he said.

"All right," said Alex as she fed Chelsea. She gave Dave a strange look as he walked to the bathroom and then shrugged her shoulders. Dave went into the bathroom and took two more pills and then joined Alex and Chelsea at the table. He took a seat next to Chelsea and Alex said, "do you feel better now?"

"Oh yeah. Much better," he said. "What are you doing, Chels?" he asked her.

"Say I'm eating, Daddy," said Alex with a smile as she fed Chelsea. "She likes pizza."

"Is this the first time she's ever had it?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex. "And she loves it," she said as Chelsea opened her mouth for the last piece. Alex gave it to her and said, "All gone."

"All gone," said Chelsea as she grabbed her cup to get a drink after she finished chewing.

Dave looked around at the place and said, "this place is pretty cool. This is like every kid's dream but there are too many damn kids here."

"I know," said Alex. "I'm worried Chelsea is going to get sick because of the number of kids."

"They clean the stuff up," said Mel. "It's all right."

"There are still germs," said Alex.

"True but kids get sick. It will be all right if Chelsea gets sick," said Mel.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with her when she's sick. She is so unpleasant when she's sick."

"Chelsea unpleasant?" asked Mel. "I don't believe it."

"You never saw her throw a fit," said Dave. "She's got quite the temper."

"Because you two have the worst tempers in the world," she said.

"It's not that bad," said Dave.

"That's what you think," said Mel. "But I think I'm going to go take Alyssa around. You coming Alex?"

"Sure," she said getting up. "You coming?" she asked Dave.

"Yeah," He said getting up and walking with Alex and Chelsea. Chelsea held tightly to her mom's hand as they walked through the place. She didn't seem too comfortable being there but as they walked around she got used to it. They came to a dinosaur moon bounce and Dave said, "Chelsea do you want to go in there?"

"Yeah," she said in her tiny voice.

"All right come on," he said taking her to the entrance. He climbed into the moon bounce with her and held her hand while she jumped. She giggled and laughed as she jumped and then she started to beat up the dinosaurs in the moon bounce. She was jumping on them and hitting them. "Get 'Em, Chels," he said with a smile as he watched her. She was having a good time and he enjoyed watching her have a good time. He looked around and spotted a big slide and said, "there's a big slide! Even bigger than the slide at home. Do you want to go down the slide?"

"Slide," she said looking for it.

"It's over there," said Dave as he pointed it out to her.

"Slide," she said pointing to it. "Go Slide," she said.

"All right we'll go," said Dave as they exited the moon bounce.

They began walking and Alex said, "where are we going now?"

"Over to that big slide."

"Don't you think that's too big?"

"Yeah but I'm going to slide down with her. She'll be all right."

"Are you going to be all right? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll be okay," he said. He had to admit after taking his pills his arm was feeling much better but inside he wasn't feeling very good about the pill taking. He didn't' understand why he needed the pills so badly. He never wanted it to be like that but it was.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure," said Dave as they reached the slide. He had Chelsea climb up the stairs first as he climbed up behind her.

Mel came over and watched them climb up. "You have to admit no matter how much he works he's a good dad."

"He's an amazing dad and an amazing husband. I'm glad I met him and married him. I can't even picture my life without him."

"Aw," she said, "but he is really good with Chelsea. She was asking for him almost all night."

"What about me?" asked Alex.

"She asked for you twice but other than that it was Dada, Dada and Dada."

"Figures. She's such a daddy's girl. I don't know what she's going to do when he goes back to work."

"That's going to be tough," said Mel.

"Yeah it is but it's our life. She's going to need to get used to it."

"That's true. And her dad is coming home. Alyssa doesn't even get that."

"John hasn't seen her?"

"Not since New Year's," said Mel.

"What an ass," said Alex.

"Yeah I know that's why you should happy you got a man like Dave. He is an amazing guy and I'm happy that you found someone you deserve."

"Thanks," said Alex, "and I am sure one day you'll find the man you deserve."

"I'm not even worried about it. It can just be Alyssa and me for the rest of my life but I'm done with the love thing. I gave someone my heart before and all they did was rip it out and stomp on it. It's not worth the pain."

"Love can be good," said Alex.

"I don't' believe in romantic love."

"All right," said Alex.

"But seriously you're lucky to have Dave. They don't get any better than that. He is pretty much the best guy in the world."

Alex watched Dave and Chelsea go down the slide together and said, "Yeah. He's the best." She had a big smile on her face as she said this. Mel was right. She did end up with a good guy after everything she went through with her previous boyfriends. Dave was so much different. He was a sweet and caring guy. She loved that about him. She didn't care if he was poor and living in a box or rich living in a mansion because she would love him the same.

***A/N: I just wanted to put a sweet chapter in because they've had so many tough times and tough times are ahead. Dave is AMAZING with Chelsea I can see why she's a daddy's girl. Dave's down fall though are those pain pills.. He may be addicted... and luckily Alex hasn't found them.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	163. Chapter 163

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much. **

A few weeks later Dave was progressing very well in his physical therapy sessions and his arm was starting to feel better. It wasn't quite pain free but it was getting there. He was still depending on his pain pills and his dependency on them was getting worse. He knew he was addicted but it was like he didn't care he kept taking them and taking them. Alex had no idea he was popping the pills behind her back and he hoped she wouldn't find out. He was in the bedroom getting ready for physical therapy while Alex was in the bathroom getting a shower. Chelsea was sitting on Alex's and Dave's bed looking at a book when Alex came out of the shower and said, "Dave, what's the date today?"

"I think it's the 8th of November," he said. "Yeah. It's the 8th. Why?"

"Just wondering," said Alex as she walked back into the bathroom. She thought about it a little more and realized she was running a few days late. She didn't remember getting her menstrual cycle at the end of October like she was supposed to and she never ran late. She stood blow drying her hair as she thought about it more and more. She began to wonder if she was pregnant. She thought about it more and realized that could explain the tiredness and the nausea. She made a mental note to pick up a pregnancy test later when she went to the grocery store. She didn't expect it to happen that soon so she wasn't getting her hopes up. She continued getting ready by putting on a pair of NYU sweatpants and an NYU t-shirt and then put her hair up in a ponytail.

She left the bathroom to see Chelsea sitting on the bed in her New York Giants cheerleader outfit that Dave bought for her. "Why does she have that on?" asked Alex as she walked over to pick Chelsea up.

"Because the Giants are the best team in NFL right now. Remember how they took the Patriots out in the superbowl?"

"Yeah in the last two minutes of the game," said Alex. "They were losing until they made that run for a touchdown. They got lucky."

"Don't hate because the Steelers didn't make it to the playoffs," he said with a smile.

"So what? The Steelers didn't make it but do you see how they're doing this season? They'll be there next year."

"Wishful thinking," said Dave. "Chelsea likes a real football team. Right, Chels?" Chelsea looked at her dad and then laid her head down on Alex's shoulder to hide her face.

"See? She knows it's Steeler Nation in this house," said Alex.

"Nope," said Dave. "She picked the outfit out. She's a Giants fan."

"I'm sure she had a lot of help from daddy," said Alex with a smile. "And you even did her hair. Nice job, Daddy."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "And I gave her pancakes for breakfast and juice."

"Yummy," said Alex. "So what time is physical therapy today?"

"10:30," he said. "What are you two going to do today while I'm at P.T.?"

"We're going to do some grocery shopping," said Alex. "Miss Chelsea needs some snacks and some more entrée meals. Not to mention we need food!"

"Yeah we do," he said putting on sweat pants.

"Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"Yeah, I need some shaving cream, deodorant and can you get me some energy drinks?"

"I guess," said Alex. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so," he said getting on a t-shirt.

"All right," said Alex. "Any razors?"

"No," he said. "And by the way Tom might call."

"Who is Tom?" asked Alex.

"My tattoo artist," he said. "I'm thinking about getting some new ink. Do you want any?"

"Nah," said Alex. "I'm good on that. My mom will kill me."

"Yeah she would," said Dave with a smile. "Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you later. Love you," He said kissing her lips softly.

"Love you too," she said.

"Love you, Princess," he said kissing Chelsea's cheek.

"Wuv you, Dada," she said with a smile.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye, bye," said Chelsea as she waved to her dad.

"Bye, Baby," said Alex as Dave walked out of the room. Alex followed him out of the room and walked downstairs. She put Chelsea down in the living room so that she could watch Dora while she did some dishes in the kitchen. Alex put the baby gate up so she couldn't leave the living room and climb up the stairs. Alex would check up on her occasionally to make sure she was all right but she was in her own world watching Dora as she held her Dora doll. Alex smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes. Once she finished the dishes she grabbed a travel bowl and put some Gerber puffs in it in case Chelsea wanted a snack while at the grocery store and she also put some juice in her Dora sippy cup. She went upstairs quickly to get diapers, a pacifier, wipes and an extra outfit. She took them downstairs and put them in the diaper bag next to the door. She went into the living room just as Dora was ending and picked Chelsea up. "Are you ready to go bye byes?"

"Bye byes," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Do you want to take Dora too?"

"Dora," said Chelsea with her r sounding like a w.

"Okay," said Alex. "Let's go!" Alex put Chelsea down so that she could walk to the front door. Alex walked behind her and watched as she stopped at the door. She pointed up to the coat rack for her pink fleece jacket. It was about 50 degrees outside which was pretty cold weather for Tampa but Alex couldn't complain because it could have been colder. Alex reached up and grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on. She zipped it up and took Chelsea's hand to lead her outside after she set the alarm. She put Chelsea in her carseat, shut the door and walked over to the driver's side and headed off to the grocery store.

When she arrived at the grocery store she found a parking space closest to the building so it wouldn't be so hard to lug Chelsea around. She put her in the cart when she got into the lobby of the grocery store and pushed the cart into the store. She began in the produce section to get Chelsea her bananas. "You love your nanners don't' you, Baby Girl?" she asked as she put the bananas in the cart. Chelsea nodded her head as she watched the bananas get put in the cart. Alex picked up some more produce and made her way over to the deli counter to get some lunch meat and cheese. Chelsea was even offered a piece of cheese that she ate as Alex continued to walk through the store to get what she wanted. She came to the baby aisle and started by getting Chelsea some diapers. "Soon you're going to be a big girl and use the big girl potty!" She said as she put the diapers in the cart.

"No potty," said Chelsea shaking her head.

"Yes, Potty," said Alex with a smile as she pushed the cart to get Chelsea some food. Chelsea decided she wanted to help Alex out with her food and pointed to what she wanted. Alex continued walking around the store to get what she needed and everything on her list. After she finished up in the beverage section she made her way to the register. She began to lay her stuff on the belt when she remembered she needed a pregnancy test. She looked at the girl and said, "I will be right back. I forgot something."

"Okay," said the girl as she began to ring up her stuff. Alex picked Chelsea up out of the cart and hurried back to where the pregnancy tests were. She grabbed an EPT test and rushed back to the front.

She sat it down on the counter and said, "sorry."

"It's okay," said the girl as Alex put Chelsea back in the cart and went to the end of the register to bag her groceries. Chelsea was watching the girl closely as she rang the groceries through. It was like she was making sure the girl was sending her food down to Alex for her to bag. "Hi," said the girl. Chelsea just looked at her.

"Chelsea, say hi," said Alex as she put a bag into the cart.

Chelsea waved at the girl and the girl said, "she's so cute. How old is she?"

"She will be 17 months old on the 18th."

"Cool," she said. "Didn't you used to come in here with two older girls and a baby?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "That's the baby and the other two are my stepdaughters but they live with their mom now."

"Oh," she said. "She got really big. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex with a smile, "She did grow up pretty fast."

"Yeah she did. Do you have any coupons?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "I almost forgot," she said putting the pregnancy test in a bag by itself. She wasn't sure if Dave was going to be home or not to help put the groceries away. If he was she didn't want him to see it until she was ready for him to know. She handed the girl the coupons. She got a pretty nice discount off and after the girl told her the total she slid her debit card through to pay for the groceries.

The girl handed her the receipt and said, "Have a good day. And is she allowed to have a lollipop?"

"Um. I don't' think she's ready for a lollipop yet. Thank-you though."

"No problem. Here's a sticker for her though," she said handing her a paid sticker.

"Look at that. You're paid for," said Alex as she put the sticker on Chelsea's jacket. "Say thank-you."

"tank ew," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," said the girl. "Bye."

"Bye, bye," said Chelsea waving to her.

"Bye," said Alex as she pushed the cart.

When she got home she saw Dave's car in the driveway so she guessed his physical therapy didn't last long. She got Chelsea out of the car and walked into the house so she could put her down so she could bring in groceries. "Dave?" she asked as she came in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Alex made her way into the kitchen to see Dave sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "How was the store?"

"Good," she said. "I got your energy drinks. Why are they so expensive?"

"I don't know," he said with a smile. "Do you want me to take her so you can bring the groceries in?"

"Yes please. Unless you want to bring the groceries in."

"My arm. Remember? Or else I would."

"Oh yeah," she said handing Chelsea to Dave. "I'll be right back." She walked outside to bring in the groceries. She wished Dave could help her because she did pack some of them pretty heavy and if she was pregnant she knew she probably shouldn't be carrying them. She grabbed what she could and walked them into the house. She laid them down on the counter before she went out to get more. She finally brought all the groceries in and Dave started going through the bags.

"What did you get?" he asked digging through the bags.

"Nothing," she said quickly grabbing the bag with the pregnancy test in it.

"What's that?" he asked as he saw her put the bag behind her back.

"Nothing," she said.

"Come on. Let me see," he said.

"No. It's nothing," she said. "I need to go to the bathroom and then I'll put the groceries away."

"I can put them away," he said putting Chelsea in the high chair and giving her some yogurt melts to eat.

"Are you sure? Because I know where I want everything to go."

"Do you not trust me?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she said, "but if you're offering knock yourself out."

"I'll do it but when you're done you can help me."

"All right," she said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be all right," he said as he watched her walk to the bathroom. Alex walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She pulled out the pregnancy test. She didn't need the instructions because it hadn't been that long since she took the last one. She did the procedure and then sat it down on the sink to wait for the results. She waited and waited to see what was on the stick. It seemed like the longest wait of her life. She finally saw the time was up and picked up the stick. Her hands shook as her body was full of anticipation to see the results. She looked at it and grew a smile on her face. Two lines appeared on the stick indicating that she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She felt like she was on cloud nine as she threw the box to the test away and hid the test under the sink in the bathroom. She knew Dave would never look down there because of his fear of feminine products. She walked out of the bathroom and went back to the kitchen to help Dave put some groceries away. She couldn't wait to tell him the news but she was going to wait till later. She didn't want it to be like last time when she told him through a note she was pregnant. "Took you long enough," he said.

"I was just cleaning up in there a little bit," she said as she walked over to kiss his lips softly.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smile.

"I love you," she said with a smile. She hadn't figured out how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant but she knew she wanted it to be special.

"Well, I love you too," he said with a smile as they put the groceries away together. Alex continued to think about how she was going to tell Dave about being pregnant and she just hoped he would be happy about having another baby. She wasn't sure with his newest obsession of getting back in the ring and going to Mania. All she knew was she couldn't wait to tell him. He must have seen the excitement on her face and said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said with the biggest smile on her face. "You'll see in time."

"Okay. So I'm getting a surprise," he said.

"Yeah.. You could say that."

"I love surprises." He wondered what the big surprise was as he finished putting the groceries away. He knew it was something big because Alex had not stopped smiling since she left the bathroom.

***A/N: Alex is pregnant! Wonder how Dave is going to react to the news.. and Alex needs to find a special way to tell him instead of putting it in a note. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	164. Chapter 164

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next day Alex still hadn't told Dave about baby number two and to be honest she had no idea how she wanted to tell him. All she knew was she wanted to make it special so while he was at physical therapy that day she had Mel come over to get some ideas. Mel was really good with that kind of stuff except for telling John at Dave's and Alex's wedding that she was pregnant with Alyssa. Mel and Alex were sitting on the couch in the living room as Chelsea and Alyssa were playing with each other. "So what's up?" asked Mel.

Alex smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Mel.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"All ready?" asked Mel, "I mean you two just had Chelsea. Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Not really," said Alex, "by the time the baby comes Chelsea will be two. Which is the way I wanted it to be."

"Cool. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "So my problem is I don't' know how to tell Dave."

"How did you tell him about Chelsea?"

"Through a note," said Alex. "Not the best way to go."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," she said.

"I just want it to be special this time. Something he will remember. I just don't know how to do it."

"How did he propose to you?" asked Mel.

"He didn't really propose to me. It was pretty much a just let's get married type of thing," said Alex.

"I was going to say reenact that but I guess you can't," said Mel. "Do you two play a lot of Scrabble?"

"Not really," said Alex. "Dave isn't good with that game. He gets too frustrated."

"Okay so that idea is out. Dave makes it very hard for me to come up with an idea for you to use."

"I know," said Alex.

"You could include Chelsea too," said Mel as she looked at Chelsea walk across the room.

"How?" asked Alex as Chelsea handed her something she picked up off the floor. "Thank-you, Princess," she said.

"You can get her one of those shirts that says Big Sister on it," said Mel. "And wrap the positive test in a box and have her give it to him."

"So weird," said Alex.

"It's cute," said Mel. "When does he come home from PT?"

"Not until around 5. He went later today," said Alex.

"See? You can make him dinner and tell him that way. I don't' really know what else to tell you. WAIT! I got an idea," said Mel.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"I got it off the internet when I was pregnant with Alyssa. I thought about doing it for John but I didn't," she got up and walked into the kitchen. Alex followed behind her and she figured out the idea that she had. "Do you see the genius of this?"

"Yeah. It's creative," said Alex. "I think I'm going to do it."

"Cool," said Mel. "I just can't believe you two are having another baby already."

"And I think I'll include Chelsea too. I think I will get her one of those shirts. And deliver that to him. Dave will fall over."

"It's cute," said Mel. "Do you think he's going to be happy about it?"

"I hope so but if not I don't know what to do. He was the one that told me we should make love as much as we could so we could get pregnant."

"So he wanted the baby. He'll be excited."

"I can't believe it happened this quickly," said Alex. "It's like BAM super fertile."

"When did you two start trying?"

"It was only a couple months ago," said Alex as she heard a crash. "Oh boy," she said as she ran to the living room followed by Mel. They walked in to see that Chelsea and Alyssa had knocked over the DVDs. "Well, that's not as bad as I thought it was," said Alex as she made her way over to clean them up.

"It scared me," said Mel. "I knew they were being too quiet."

"They most certainly were," said Alex as she picked up the DVDs with Chelsea's help. "Thank-you," she said as Chelsea handed her the DVDs.

"So are you excited?" asked Mel.

"Yeah. Pretty much but I don't know how well I'm going to do with two little ones. Chelsea is getting into her mischievous stage."

"Terrible 2's," said Mel. "Alyssa's been going through them already."

"They sound like a blast," said Alex.

"Oh they are and just think you're going to have a 2 year old and a newborn. You're going to have your hands full."

"I know," said Alex, "but I'm still excited. I can't wait."

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Boy definitely," said Alex. "I think Chelsea is sweet but I would really like a boy this time around."

"I figured," said Mel. "And I bet Dave would love to have a boy. He'd be the first of his friends in wrestling to have a boy."

"Yeah he would," said Alex with a smile. "That is true though none of his friends have boys. Paul doesn't, Randy doesn't and John doesn't. They all have daddy's girls. .well I guess Alyssa doesn't count as a daddy's girl."

"No she doesn't because her dad is a douche bag."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"No," said Mel. "And I kind of like it that way because when I do talk to him my feelings for him come back. Then I'm miserable for a couple days later."

"That sucks," said Alex. "Why don't you take him to court?"

"Because it's not worth it. He pays child support so I guess that's the best I'm going to get from him."

"Yeah but he should visit her," said Alex.

"And taking it to court isn't going to change the fact he doesn't," said Mel. "I'm not going to take it to that level. He's just an ass."

"Okay," said Alex.

"So do you think Chelsea is going to be a good big sister?"

"I don't' know. I have no idea how she's going to react to the baby. I think she might be jealous because when I was holding Alanna she wasn't too happy."

"Oh yeah. She's going to be jealous," said Mel. "Because right now she has ALL of mommy's attention. She doesn't want to share it. You're going to have your hands full."

"I know," said Alex, "but I think I can handle it."

"Good luck with that," said Mel with a smile. "I would NEVER be able to handle two which is why I'm not having one till Alyssa is older. WAY older."

"This is my last one. No more after this one."

"Good luck with that. I bet Dave is the type to want tons of kids."

"No he's not with his career he can only handle two kids."

"I guess that's true," said Mel. "So do you want to go get Chelsea one of those Big Sister shirts?"

"I guess if I want to have this dinner started and ready by 5."

"All right let's go," said Mel as she picked up Alyssa and Alex picked up Chelsea. They headed out to the store to get Chelsea one of the shirts that said Big Sister on it. Alex had everything planned out on how she was going to tell Dave about the baby. Mel had come up with a really cute idea that she knew Dave would never forget.

Later that afternoon Alex had just finished up the spaghetti and meatballs she made for dinner just in time for Dave to arrive home. She had it ready to go as she took Chelsea upstairs to change her into her shirt. She bought her a pink t-shirt that said, "I'm The Big Sister." She brushed her hair up in a ponytail and said, "you look so cute!" She carried Chelsea back downstairs and took her into the kitchen with her. It was taking Dave longer than usual to get home but at 5:30 he finally walked in the door.

"Alex," he said. "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen with Chelsea. Just have a seat in the dining room I'll bring your food into you."

"Sweet," he said as he made his way to the dining room. "So what are we having?" he asked as he sat down.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," said Alex as she filled their plates up with Spaghetti. "But I have to warn you I used a different kind of sauce," said Alex. "I didn't use my homemade sauce."

"Oh," he said. He sounded a little disappointed because he loved Alex's homemade spaghetti sauce because it had a tang to it he couldn't' find anywhere else and it was delicious. "What kind did you use?" he asked hoping it wasn't a kind he didn't like.

"Just a minute," said Alex. "Chelsea is going to bring you the empty jar."

"Okay," said Dave shrugging his shoulders.

Alex grabbed the empty spaghetti sauce jar and peeled of the paper. She turned it around so the white side could show. She pulled out a black sharpie, wrote on it and then taped it back on the jar. "All right, Princess, go take this to Daddy," said Alex as she handed it to Chelsea.

"Okay, Mommy!" she said with a smile as she started to walk toward the dining room.

"Dave, she's coming."

"All right," he said getting ready for Chelsea to come into the room. Chelsea game through the door and he said, "Hey, Princess."

"Hi, Dada," she said with a smile as she rushed over to her dad. She handed him the spaghetti jar.

"Thank-you," he said not even noticing what her shirt said. He looked at the spaghetti jar and read the label out loud, "Alex's and Dave's Prego Sauce." He thought about it for a minute but it didn't click in his mind until Alex came in with their spaghetti. "What does this mean? Alex's and Dave's Prego Sauce?"

"What do you think it means?" asked Alex as she looked at Chelsea standing in front of him. "I think Chelsea might be able to tell you."

"How can…" he started to say as he finally read her shirt. "I'm the big sister. ALEX! Are you pregnant?" He grew a big smile on his face waiting for her answer.

Alex's smile grew just as big and said, "Yes, Baby, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! We're having another baby!" he said getting up out of the chair. He picked Chelsea up and said, "We're having a baby! You're going to be a big sister." He was so excited it made Alex smile. "Oh my God! We're having a baby," he said making his way over to Alex. He hugged her as he said it again. "We're having a baby!"

"I know," said Alex with a smile. "Are you excited?" She didn't even need to ask the question because Dave's face was glowing. He had excitement written all over his face.

"I am! I can't believe it happened this fast for us," he said. "I am so happy, Babe! Oh my God, I'm so happy."

"I can tell," said Alex with a smile. She didn't know why she was so worried about him being upset. She should have known that he would be happy. "So you're not upset?"

"No," he said putting Chelsea in the high chair. "Why would I be upset?" he asked.

"Because of your career and I know right now all you care about is getting back in the ring."

"I am focused on the ring and getting back into it but you getting pregnant trumps that by far. Nothing will ever be better than that. You gave me a beautiful daughter so I'm looking forward to the next one. I would NEVER be upset about that."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "So we're having another baby. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he said before sitting down after he gave Chelsea some spaghetti. "So when did this happen?"

"I'm guess that night you showed me your appreciation for everything I've done. I guess you showed your appreciation so much you gave me a baby."

"It happened that night?"

"Or the next morning. I don't know but it happened sometime around then."

"Wow. I guess I did appreciate you a little too much but it's all good. We're going to have another beautiful baby."

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "Glad you're happy."

"I'm beyond happy. Words can't even express how I feel. When are you due?"

"I don't know. I need to make an appointment."

"I definitely want to be there," said Dave. "I'm going to make it a point to be at EVERY appointment."

"I hope so," said Alex. "You missed my whole pregnancy with Chelsea."

"I know but I'm not missing this one. I promise to be there."

"I hope you come through on that promise," said Alex.

"I will," said Dave. "After everything with the last pregnancy I want to be there all the time."

"And what about work?"

"I don't know. I'll have to work and then take off when you have an appointment and take time off when you have the baby."

"Okay," said Alex. "But with all that aside, we're having a baby! I am so happy. Thank-you so much."

"For what?"

"Well, you obviously helped me get pregnant. So it was all you."

"Thanks," he said. "I try."

"You're such an idiot," said Alex with a smile. She was glad that Dave was happy and she was beyond happy. She couldn't wait. Chelsea was such a wonderful baby that she couldn't' wait to have their second one. She wondered what it was going to be like or who it would look like. The ideas ran through her mind as her and Dave shared dinner together. She was so happy that NOTHING could break that happiness.

***A/N: So Mel gave Alex a cute idea on how to tell Dave. It was pretty creative. And Dave was so happy! I don't remember him being that happy when he found out Alex was pregnant with Chelsea. Dave was so cute with his happiness and Alex is beyond happy as well. They were both trying so hard and it happened for them. They should be happy. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	165. Chapter 165

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A week later the day before Alex and Dave were going to the doctor for confirmation on their pregnancy Alex woke up in a large amount of pain. She was feeling a large amount of pain in her abdomen and it had made her cry. She could barely move as she tried to get out of bed. Her sobs woke Dave up. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I hurt," she said.

"What do you mean you hurt?" he asked sitting up.

"My side it hurts a lot," she said.

"It's probably because you're pregnant," he said. "It's probably just a symptom. You'll be all right."

"Okay," she said. "But it hurts so bad. It's like the ovulating pain I feel."

"I have no idea what that feels like so you're describing nothing to me."

"That's true," she said, "but just know it hurts."

"All right," he said. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Do you have physical therapy today?"

"I do but if you want me to cancel so you can get some rest I can."

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Yeah if you want me to," he said. "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. I feel horrible. I want to get some rest," she said. "But you're going to need to take Chelsea to Gymboree today."

"I can do that," he said. "I can spend the whole day with her."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex. "It's been a while since you spent the day with her."

"I'll be fine," he said. "She's my daughter too. I know how to handle her."

"All right," she said. "And she's not allowed to have her paci except for naptime. NO other time is she allowed to have that pacifier."

"Okay," said Dave getting out of bed. "No pacifier unless it's nap time. I got this. You just get some rest and heal up." He said walking over to her side of the bed and sitting down. "Where does it hurt?" he asked touching her stomach.

He managed to find the spot and it made Alex cry out in pain. "DAVE!"

"Oh. I found it," he said. "There's a lump there."

"Stop touching it. I already feel like I got stabbed there," she said. "And I know what it's like to get stabbed there."

"All right," he said removing his hands from her stomach. "I am still excited for Baby Bautista number 2," he said with a smile.

"Me too," she said smiling back. "What do you want it to be?"

"You already know. A boy," he said. "But another beautiful girl would be fine as long as it's healthy."

"Agreed. As long as it's healthy I don't care if it's a boy or a girl."

"All right. I'm going to go cancel physical therapy, get the princess up is there anything you want or need?"

"Can you bring me some orange juice?"

"Sure," he said getting up. "Anything to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry," she said.

"Okay. I'll have your orange juice in a minute."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she watched him walk out of the room. It made her smile knowing that it was his turn to take care of her. She was in an incredible amount of pain but she was hoping a little bit of sleep would make it go away. She hated having to lay in bed and not do anything. She grabbed one of her Cosmo magazines from the nightstand to read. She needed something to do. As she began to read Dave came in with the orange juice. "Thank-you, Baby," she said as he laid it down on her nightstand.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else?"

"No. I'm all right," she said. "I'll be all right. I think after you leave I'm going to take a little nap to sleep off some of this pain. I hope it works because this is unbearable."

"Okay. If you need anything just call me."

"I will," she said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed her lips softly. "Now I have to go get the Princess so that I can get her breakfast. What should I give her?"

"Anything. Give her some pancakes or some cereal," said Alex.

"All right," he said. "My day of fun begins now," he said before walking out of the room.

"HAVE FUN!" she yelled as she grabbed her side. It even hurt for her to yell. The last time she was in that much pain was after she was attacked by Tony but it wasn't as severe this time around.

Dave made his way down to Chelsea's nursery. When he walked in he saw that she was already awake standing in the crib. "Well, Chelsea, it looks like it's you and me today. Mommy is sick."

"No Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Not today," he said picking her up out of the crib. "Do you need a diaper change?"

"No," she said as she walked out of the nursery.

"Chelsea," he said running after her to catch her before she fell down the stairs. "You can't run from Daddy like that," he said as he picked her up. "Now let's go get you some breakfast," he said as he walked her down the stairs to the kitchen. He carefully placed her in the high chair and then got out some cereal for her to eat. He wasn't sure how Alex did it so he put some in a bowl with a little Soy Milk and put them down in front of her. He gave her a spoon to use while he got himself some breakfast.

He turned his back for a second and he heard the bowl drop to the floor. "Uh oh," said Chelsea.

"Oh, Chelsea," he said as he picked it up from the floor. "I guess I can give you pancakes for breakfast then." He wiped up the floor and placed the bowl into the sink. He got out a microwave pancake and put it in the microwave for her. When it was finished he put a little butter on it and some syrup. He put it on her Dora plate and laid it down in front of her. "Now, don't drop it on the floor. Okay?"

"Otay," she said as she started to eat the pancakes. It all seemed to go well. She didn't drop her plate on the floor but when she got her juice she continued to drop it on the floor. Dave would hear her say uh oh, pick it up and next thing he knew it was on the floor again. She was not making it easy for him. He wondered if Alex went through the same thing with Chelsea. After the 8th drop he got frustrated and took the juice away from her.

"No more," he said laying it down on the table. Chelsea's little lip began to quiver and she then erupted in screams. "I'm sorry," he said wiping her off, "but I told you to stop dropping it but you kept doing it. Now it's gone." Chelsea flung her arms and hit the high chair tray. "No," he said tapping her hand. Even though it was a light tap she still screamed even louder. He took her out of the highchair and carried her upstairs screaming. Luckily Alex was sound asleep because she didn't even wake up as he passed by their door. Chelsea continued to scream as they entered the nursery. Dave was growing impatient with her and began looking for her pacifier. He couldn't' take the screaming anymore. He found it in the crib and gave it to her even though Alex told him she wasn't allowed to have it unless she was in the crib. It was like he didn't care that Alex had almost weaned Chelsea off of it completely. This would ruin everything Alex did to wean her off. She wasn't going to be happy to know she was going have to start over.

Dave let out a sigh of relief as it grew quiet because she was sucking on the pacifier. He walked over to the dresser to find her some clothes but had no idea what to put on her. While he was looking for an outfit Chelsea managed to get her pajama pants off and rip off her diaper. "Naked baby!" she said with a smile as her dad turned around with an outfit to see she was almost naked.

"Chelsea, what are you doing?" he asked as he picked her up to get her dressed. She didn't' make getting dressed easy for him. She moved around while he was trying to get her diaper on and once he finally got it on it was putting on her pink butterfly shirt that was the problem. She wouldn't sit still long enough for him to do it and the same thing with the jeans with pink butterflies on the bottom. She wouldn't sit still for him to get them on either. He was growing frustrated and didn't know what else to do. He finally got them on after about 25 attempts. He was exhausted after breakfast and getting her dressed. He didn't know how Alex did it everyday and all day long. He definitely began to appreciate her more than he had. His next task was to get her socks on her and her sneakers. Like the getting dressed thing it didn't work out too well. She curled her toes up when he tried to put the sneakers on which made it extra hard for him to get them on. He was about to just take her without shoes but he managed to get them on with a little bit of work. And just like a baby the first thing Chelsea wanted to do was take them off once they were on. She got one off making Dave repeat the process again. "Chelsea, do you like to give me a hard time?" She just looked at him and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he tied her shoe. "Now don't take these off again." And to his surprise after EVERYTHING he went through that morning the easiest thing for him to do was her hair. He simply brushed it up into a messy bun and called it a day.

Once he was dressed he packed up Chelsea's diaper bag and they headed off to Gymboree. Through everything that morning Alex slept like a baby and he didn't understand how none of that woke her up. She must have really been in pain to not want to get up to see what was going on with Chelsea. It was one of the times Dave wished she would have because Chelsea was giving him a run for his money. Chelsea got excited as they walked into her Gymboree class. Dave had never been there so he had no idea what to expect. He took her shoes off and walked into the gym with her. "Hello, I am Miss Kim."

"Hi, I'm Dave. I'm Chelsea's dad. My wife is a little sick today."

"Well, Dave, I'm glad you could join us today. It's Transportation Day. We have a lot of fun activities planned."

"Sounds fun," said Dave as he walked Chelsea over to sit down. The class shortly began with a little song. They played choo Choo Train, pretended they were driving a car, riding on the bus and flying in an airplane. They went around the gym to Locomotion as they played train. Chelsea was a different kid during class than she was for Dave that morning. She was happy, smiling and laughing. She was enjoying her time as was Dave. He had never been there and he liked the kind of things Alex had their daughter involved with. They sang a few songs and played a couple games. Dave's favorite game was the parachute game. When the activities were finished they were allowed to have some free time so Dave went around with Chelsea as she climbed up on stuff, crawled under stuff, crawled through stuff and rolled down stuff. Dave was impressed that Chelsea could do a forward roll by herself. It was a little crooked but she could do it.

"Daddy," she said as she did a forward roll for him.

"Good job!" he said with a smile. He was so proud of her and he enjoyed watching her have fun. She ran over to the mini trampoline to jump on. Dave watched her as she jumped. "Yeah, jump it out. Get all that energy out so you and Daddy can BOTH take a long nap."

"No nap!" she said with a smile.

"Yes, nap," he said.

'No. No." she said shaking her head as she jumped. Dave had to admit she was cute with her defiance. Alex wasn't lying when she said Chelsea had a mind of her own. Chelsea wanted it done Chelsea's way and if it wasn't there was trouble. It wasn't long after that they were called back to the carpet to dance with the little clown and then class was dismissed. Chelsea got her stamp before Dave had to put her shoes back on her again. It was much easier this time and once he put his on they were on their way home.

When he got home it was close to lunch time so he made Chelsea some lunch while she watched The Backyardigans in the living room. Dave was looking forward to naptime more than he ever had in his life. He still didn't understand how Alex did it. He brought Chelsea into the kitchen and placed her in the high chair so she could eat. Lunch was just another repeat of breakfast with plates and cups being thrown onto the floor. Dave gave up and just put everything on her tray but Chelsea would just throw the food down on the floor. She ate what she could and got her desert before Dave took her upstairs to put her down for a nap. He breathed a sigh of relief when he walked out of the nursery and didn't hear any crying. He made his way back down to the kitchen to clean up Chelsea's mess. He mopped the kitchen floor so it wasn't sticky from all the juice spilled on it, cleaned up the highchair and then he put the dishes in the dishwasher. He was exhausted and hoped to go into the living room to lay down on the couch and watch TV. To his dismay Chelsea's toys were thrown across the floor. He didn't' understand how she could make such a mess in thirty minutes. He began to pick up her toys and put them back where they belonged. He finally let out a breath as he sat down on the couch. As he got comfortable he heard, "DADDY! DADDY!" He let out a breath of frustration and went upstairs to the nursery to see that Chelsea had climbed out of the crib and had began to make a mess in the nursery.

"Chelsea, do you like doing this to me?" Chelsea nodded as she began to pull the baby wipes out of the box. "Give me that," he said taking it from her. "Is there anything else you want to do today? You're obviously not going to take a nap today so lets go read a book or watch a movie."

"Book," she said taking her dad's hand as they walked out of the room. They went downstairs and Chelsea walked to her books and grabbed one for her dad to read to her.

Dave picked her up and sat her next to him on the couch as he began to read the Dora book to her. As he finished that book she picked out another book and gave it to him. He smiled as he picked her up and read the book about a hungry caterpillar to her. Just like the time before that she got another book for him to read when he was finished. When he finished the third book Chelsea went to get another one but Dave said, "How about we watch a movie?" He got up and walked over to Chelsea's DVD's. "Let's see. We have Dora, Backyardigans, Barney, Blue's Clues and Veggie Tales."

"Bues Cues," she said with a smile.

"All right. Blue's Clue's it is," he said as he grabbed the DVD. He placed it in the player and began the movie. Chelsea and Dave sat on the couch cuddled up to watch it. Chelsea sat under her Dora blanket to watch it. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep.

While they were sleeping Alex woke up but the pain wasn't gone. It still hurt a lot but she couldn't continue to lay in bed. She decided to get some laundry out of the dryer that had been in there all night. It was just her underwear, lingerie, bras, Dave's underwear and socks. It wasn't too heavy so she walked down to the laundry room. She stopped and smiled as she saw Dave and Chelsea both cuddled up together on the couch sleeping before she went into the laundry room. She grabbed the things out of the dryer and headed back upstairs. She moved slowly as she walked because she was starting to feel dizzy and a little light headed. She assumed she was getting sick and didn't think anything of it. She sat down on the bed and began to separate her stuff from Dave's. She put her things in the drawer slowly and carefully trying to ignore the pain but it was too hard. She then took Dave's underwear and put them in the drawer. She went to close the drawer but something stopped it from shutting. She reached into the back of the drawer and found the pain pills. She read the bottle and saw he just had them refilled. "Son of a bitch," she said taking the pills and heading downstairs. Dave was just waking up when she got down there but Chelsea was still sound asleep. "What the hell is this?" asked Alex showing Dave the pills.

"Um," he said. He didn't really have anything to say. It was what it was.

"What is this?"

"My pain killers," he said.

"And why do you still have them? I thought you were done with them? I thought I told you that you didn't need anymore?"

"You did but you just don't understand, Alex. My arm hurts so bad they help with the pain."

"They're addictive," she said. "How many do you take in a day that you need to have your second refill?"

"I don't know. I take about 3 at a time three times a day so 9 a day," he said.

"9 a day?" she asked as the dizziness and light headedness came over her again.

"Yeah," he said, "I can't help it."

"Get rid of them," she said.

"Alex, it helps with the pain."

"I don't…" she started to say before she fainted.

"ALEX!" he yelled as he rushed over to her but he got no response from her. He said her name several times but got no response. She still had a pulse but he knew something was wrong with her. He had to pull out his cell phone and call an ambulance to get her.

***A/N: Dave got an idea of what Alex goes through in a day. Chelsea can be quite the handful.. and as she approaches the age of 2 it's only going to get worse. Alex is already upset about the pain pills, she's going to be upset knowing that Dave gave Chelsea the pacifier to stop her from crying. Poor Alex she was in so much pain in this chapter that she fainted from all the pain.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	166. Chapter 166

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. **

When the ambulance arrived they checked Alex to make sure she still had a pulse. They managed to wake her up and the first thing she said was, "It hurts so bad. My side hurts!"

"We're going to get you to the hospital as soon as we can," said an EMT as they put her onto the stretcher. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here," she said touching the left side of her abdomen. "It feels like I got stabbed right here."

"Okay we're going to get you to the hospital. You'll be okay," said the other EMT. "Are you going to ride along with us?" he asked Dave.

"I can't. I have my daughter. I have to get a babysitter and then I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Dave, please," said Alex. "I want you to come with me. Bring Chelsea with. I don't want to go by myself."

"Alex, it's better if we don't ride with you and I need a babysitter."

"Call one from the hospital. I want you there with me. Please, Baby."

Dave couldn't say no as Alex begged for him to go with her to the hospital. He wanted to be there and he could find a babysitter from the hospital. He just didn't know who. "All right," he said, "I'll meet you there."

"Thank-you, Baby," she said with a faint smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he softly kissed her forehead. "You hang in there. I'll be right there I promise."

"I know," she said as they began to wheel her out of the house. As they loaded her onto the ambulance Dave went into the living room to get Chelsea up. He did his best not to wake her up but she ended up waking up.

She fussed a little bit before Dave said, "it's okay, Princess. We have to go see, Mommy. She went to the doctor. It's okay." She laid her head down on his shoulder and fell back asleep. He carefully put her in the car and then got in the driver's seat. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mel's number.

"Hello?" answered Mel as Dave pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, Mel. What are you up to right now?"

"I'm about to pick Alyssa up from daycare. I just got off work. What's up?"

"Do you think after you pick her up you can swing by the hospital to get Chelsea?"

"Dave, what is going on?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"It's Alex. She was having pain all day, she fainted and she's still in a lot of pain. The ambulance took her to the hospital. I'm on my way over to meet her there but I need someone to watch Chelsea."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"As far as I know but it could be anything," he said as he drove to the hospital.

"Well, let me pick up Alyssa and then I'll swing by the hospital and get Chelsea. Keep me posted."

"I will. Thank-you so much," said Dave.

"No problem," said Mel. She could hear the fear in Dave's voice and she said, "Dave, I'm sure Alex is going to be okay. You don't have to be worried."

"I hope so," he said, "but she was in a LARGE amount of pain."

"She'll be all right," she said, "she got through the attack with Tony. She'll get through this."

"I hope so," said Dave. "Well, I'll see you when you get to the hospital. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Mel. "I'll be there shortly. Bye. And remember just stay strong."

"I will, Bye," he said hanging up the phone.

While Dave was driving to the hospital Alex had already arrived. They put her in a room upon arrival. It wasn't long before a doctor came into the room to check Alex out. "Hello, Alexandra, I'm Dr. Sinclair. I am here to check you out today. What's going on? I hear you have some abdomen pain."

"Yeah," said Alex. "It started this morning when I woke up. I thought it was just a pregnancy symptom so I tried to sleep it off but it's a really stabbing pain and it didn't go away. I was talking to my husband about something and I just got so light headed and dizzy I passed out."

"A pregnancy symptom?" asked Dr. Sinclair.

"Yes," said Alex. "I'm pregnant."

"When was your last prenatal visit?"

"I'm supposed to go tomorrow," she said. "It hasn't been confirmed yet. I just took a home test."

"So you haven't gone to the doctor yet about the pregnancy?"

"Not yet," said Alex.

"All right," said Dr. Sinclair as she jotted it down onto Alex's chart. "I just need you to lay back so I can check you out."

"Okay," said Alex as she laid back on the bed.

"Now where is the pain," asked the doctor as she put on gloves.

"On my left side," said Alex.

"Okay," said the doctor. "I'm just going to feel around when I hit that spot just let me know."

"Okay," said Alex as the doctor began to feel around her left side. She hadn't touched the sore spot yet but as she moved lower on Alex's abdomen she finally touched the spot. She softly pushed on it and Alex said, "That's it!" Her face scrunched up from the pain.

"Okay," she said. "I think we're going to take you to have an ultrasound done just to see what's going on. Have you been vomiting?"

"No. Just the pain, dizziness and light headedness."

"All right," she said. "We're going to get you into an ultrasound as soon as possible. We need to see what's going on. You could be having an Ectopic pregnancy."

"What's an ectopic pregnancy?" asked Alex.

"It's a tubal pregnancy. It's when the egg never drops down into the uterus and the baby starts to grow in the fallopian tube. It can be deadly which is why we need to get you to the ultra sound tech right away so we can get it out."

"All right," she said. She was scared and she didn't want to go through it all alone. "Did my husband arrive yet?"

"I don't think so," said the doctor, "but when he arrives I'll have the receptionist send him back."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," she said. "And I need you to get her down to an ultrasound right away."

"Okay," said the nurse.

The nurse wasted no time getting Alex down to have an ultrasound. The ultrasound tech knew Alex was coming and had everything ready for her. She had Alex lay down on her bed and then lifted her gown to put the cold gel on her stomach. She took the probe and ran it over Alex's stomach. She finally found what she was looking for and just like the doctor suspected Alex was having an ectopic pregnancy. The fetus was in the fallopian tube. "And that's where the pain is coming from," said the Tech. "How long have you been having the pain?"

"It started this morning," said Alex as she looked at the screen to see the baby in the tube. "So what's going to happen?"

"The doctor is going to have to remove it," she said.

"The baby?" asked Alex.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. She was disappointed because her and Dave were really looking forward to having that baby. She knew Dave was going to be disappointed when he found out. "You can't leave the baby?"

"No. I'm sorry. We have to take it out."

"Oh," said Alex more disappointed than before. "When are you going to take it out?"

"Probably today but that's up to the doctor. It's best it comes out as soon as possible if not you could lose your tube or you could die."

"All right," said Alex. "Do what you have to do."

The ultrasound tech informed Dr. Sinclair of the ectopic pregnancy and she wanted to get Alex into surgery as soon as possible. She had an operating room prepped and went over everything with Alex. She had Alex sign a few papers and sent her to get surgery.

As soon as Alex was in surgery Dave finally arrived at the hospital. It took him forever to get there because of some accident tying up traffic. He arrived with Chelsea and walked over to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Dave Bautista. My wife Alexandra Bautista was brought here. Has the doctor seen her?"

The receptionist looked up at him and said, "Yes, Mr. Bautista. The doctor has seen your wife."

"Is she okay? What room is she in?"

"Sir, your wife is in surgery right now," said the receptionist.

"My wife is in surgery? What's wrong with her?"

"Sir, I will send the doctor out to talk to you. Please have a seat."

"All right," said Dave. He was feeling a lot of nervousness. He was scared for his wife because he had no idea what was wrong with her or why she was in surgery. He took Chelsea with him and took a seat on a chair while holding Chelsea on his lap.

"Mama?" she asked looking at her dad.

"The doctor is checking Mommy out," he said. He didn't' know what else to say. He began to play patty cake with Chelsea before Mel walked in with Alyssa.

She came over to him right away and said, "What's up?"

"I don't' know. All I know is she's in surgery."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the doctor to come talk to me," said Dave.

"I hope she's going to be okay," said Mel. "Surgery? That's so unexpected. She was fine yesterday."

"I know and then today she woke up in so much pain she was crying. I thought it was just pregnancy. Apparently it was a lot more than that if she's in surgery," he said as the doctor came out and walked over to him.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Bautista?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he said.

"I'm Dr. Sinclair. I'm your wife's doctor. Did the receptionist tell you she's in surgery?"

"Yes," said Dave, "is everything okay? Is she all right?"

"Your wife is okay," she said, "she just had an ectopic pregnancy. They are removing the fetus right now but once it's done she should be okay."

"What do you mean they are removing the fetus?" he asked.

"The fetus was growing in the fallopian tube. We had to remove it before it caused further harm. That's why your wife was in so much pain."

"So she's not pregnant anymore?" he asked.

"No, Sir, I'm sorry but if she would have waited it could have been a lot worse."

"All right. How long is she going to be in surgery?"

"I don't know," said the doctor, "but it shouldn't' be too much longer. We will get you when the surgery is done. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. He was disappointed about the baby and them having to take it. He didn't' think it was very fair. "Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said before she walked away.

"Everything okay?" asked Mel when she saw the look of sadness on his face.

"No. She lost the baby," said Dave as he held back from crying.

"What? How did she lose it?" she asked as her and Dave took a seat.

"I guess it was growing in one of her tubes. They had to get it out before it caused further damage."

"Oh. I am so sorry, Dave," she said as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said with a faint smile as he looked at Chelsea. "I was looking forward to having that baby."

"I know," said Mel. "You both were. I wonder how Alex feels."

"She's probably devastated," said Dave. "This is hard. It's not fair that this happened."

"I know," she said, "but you two can always try again."

"I know but still we lost a baby," he said as his eyes filled up with tears.

"I know it's tough for you," said Mel. She didn't know what else to say. She never saw this sensitive side of him. She had never seen him on the verge of crying before either. "But I think everything will be okay. You're probably going to need to comfort Alex because I know she's going to be a wreck."

"I know," said Dave. "I can't even imagine. Why did this happen, Mel?"

"I don't know," she said. "Sometimes things happen for a reason we don't' understand. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"But how can a baby not be meant to happen?" he asked. He was so confused. He didn't understand anything that was going on. Or why Alex and him lost the baby it was hard for him to swallow.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said. She was concerned for him because he was not too far from crying. "Just remember you two still have Chelsea."

"I know," said Dave, "but I wanted her to be a big sister so bad."

"I know," she said. "Do you want me to stay here with you until Alex is out of surgery?"

"Can you? I don't' want to be here alone in case something happens," he said.

"Dave, I doubt anything is going to happen. They're just going in there, taking out the baby and sewing her back up. She'll be all right. And you two will be able to try again for another baby."

"I hope so," he said as Mel put her hand on top of his to comfort him.

"It will be okay," said Mel. "Don't worry yourself. I have a good feeling about this."

"How can you just sit there and act like it's okay?"

"I don't know. It's just my personality I guess. I am worried to an extent but I'm being positive. I know Alex and I know she's going to get through this. You don't have to worry about it. But I don't' know how she's going to feel when she gets out of surgery and realizes her baby is gone," said Mel. "She's going to need you there."

"I know," said Dave. "And I am going to be there. We'll mourn it together and help each other out. I mean I know we can have more babies but still this hurts."

'I know," said Mel. "But this happens to a lot of people so you two aren't alone."

"I know," he said.

"My sister went through the same thing not too long ago. She gave birth to a baby girl but it was stillborn. She was devastated. She felt like giving up on everything and felt like it was the end of the world. It took her a while to get through it but her and her husband got through it and now they're pregnant again. So you and Alex will have that opportunity for that other baby but right now probably wasn't the time. I think God wanted you two to enjoy Chelsea a little more first before he gave you another baby."

This made Dave smile and he felt better as he thought about it. It was true maybe God wanted it to be that way. Maybe God wanted them to enjoy Chelsea a little bit more. She was their first blessing and they both loved her very much. All three of them made such a wonderful little family and even though they lost the baby Alex was pregnant with it wasn't the end of the world. There would be more babies and Dave was sure that Alex would want to try again but he wanted to talk to her about it first but he was going to give them both time to heal before he did.

***A/N: Poor Dave and Alex. THey lost their baby because of an ectopic pregnancy. It was nice for Mel to be there for Dave but she's going to need to be there for Alex and so is Dave. We haven't seen how Alex feels about losing the baby yet but in the next chapter we will find out. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	167. Chapter 167

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you so much!**

After sitting in the waiting room with Mel and talking to her for about an hour and a half the doctor came out to see Dave. "Mr. Bautista," said Dr. Sinclair.

"Yes?" he said jumping up from his seat. "How is my wife? Is she okay?"

"Your wife is just fine. She is in recovery right now. The surgery went great and she is waking up as we speak. I would like to talk to you both of you together though."

"All right," said Dave, "Can I go back?"

"Yes you can. She's going to be a little groggy but she should be back with it in no time," she said.

"All right thank-you," said Dave with a smile. "Mel, I'm going to go back to see Alex are you just going to take Chelsea with you?"

"Yeah. I think I will. I know Alex isn't going to be in the mood for visitors. Besides I think you two need to talk about some stuff."

"Thanks," he said, "and I will call you about the details."

"Okay,' she said. "Have a good night."

"You too," he said hugging her. "Bye."

"Bye," she said as she grabbed both Alyssa and Chelsea and headed out of the hospital. She had stayed with Dave the entire time just in case something had gone wrong with Alex. She was Dave's comfort through the whole thing. She kept his mind off of it and encouraged him. He was grateful she was there with him or else he would have gone crazy.

Dave followed Dr. Sinclair to the back and headed straight toward Alex's room. He couldn't wait to see her because he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He had no idea how she was going to feel about the whole ectopic pregnancy but he just wanted to be there. He opened the door and walked in to see Alex just waking up. "Hey," he said as he entered the room.

"Hey," she said with a faint smile. He could hear the grogginess in her voice as she spoke.

"How are you?" he asked as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm okay," she said. "They took the baby."

"I heard," he said as he took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess. I mean if they wouldn't have gotten it out something worse could have happened."

"So you're not too disappointed?"

"I'm disappointed but it is what it is. We can make more babies."

"Yeah," he said, "but still we lost this one."

"I know and I'm sad but it could have been worse than it was. I could have died if they didn't catch it when they did."

"I know and I'm so glad you didn't. I would go crazy without you. I would never be able to live my life without you."

"I never want to go through that again. It hurt so bad."

"I bet," said Dave. "How do you feel now?"

"I can't really feel anything yet," she said. "They numbed me."

"That's good but I bet once that wears off it's going to be sore."

"Probably. Just like that damn C-section. I don't know if I can handle that pain again."

"You were in a lot of pain," said Dave.

"Speaking of pain. I want to get back to where we were before I fainted," she said, "what is with the pain killers?"

"Alex, I don't know. It's just they help me."

"There's a difference between being addicted and being helped," she said. "When you take 9 pills in a day that's addiction. That's not helping you. That's making you worse in another area."

"Alex, I know," he said, "but they take the pain away. Physical therapy goes so much better without them and I like to be able to pick Chelsea up. If I didn't take my pills I wouldn't' be able to do that."

"I know but you're addicted," said Alex. "And addictions can damage people. I don't want you to be damaged."

"I'm not addicted," he said. "They're helping me."

"Dave, of course you're going to deny addiction. That's the first sign of it. When you take 9 pills a day that's not healthy."

"Alex, I'm a big guy. I need 9 pills in order to function."

"You do not need 9 pills to function. That's ridiculous. You need help with your addiction."

"I'm not addicted, Alex. I can stop taking them at any time."

"Then do it," she said.

"I can't just stop taking them. They help me," he said.

"So you are dependent on them," she said. "You need help."

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," said Alex, "I'm not going to argue about it anymore. I just want you to get them out of my house. I don't want them there anymore."

"All right," he said. "I'll get them out of the house." He was going to remove them from the house but he wasn't going to get rid of them. He was convinced that he needed them. He was convinced that they helped him more than they harmed him. He felt he still needed them. It just wasn't the time for him to get rid of them.

"That's better," said Alex with a smile. "I care about you, Baby, and I don't want to see you become like those wrestlers that get addicted to pain killers and it ruins their whole career. You work hard for what you want but if you get addicted to something like this it could take away from all your hard work."

"I know," he said, "and I don't want to be that guy either. I'm getting rid of them."

"All right," she said. "So when do you want to try for another one?"

Dave was shocked by this question. He thought that Alex would at least want to wait a while but here she was asking him when he wanted to try for another one. "Whenever you're ready," he said.

"As soon as I can," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Isn't that a little too soon?"

"I don't' think so. I'm ready to try again as soon as I can."

"Alex, I think that's crazy. I think you need time to heal."

"I am healed. I want to try again as soon as I can."

"Whatever you want to do," he said. He thought she was rushing into trying for another one. He thought she still needed time to heal and get over the baby she just lost. He didn't want her to rush into anything she wasn't ready for. "But I still think you're rushing it," he said.

"I'm not rushing anything," she said, "I want to try as soon as I can for another baby."

"Okay," he said. "If that's what you want," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Alex.

The door opened and Dr. Sinclair walked in. "Hello, Alexandra," she said with a smile.

"Hi," said Alex.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," she said. "Tired but good."

"That's good," she said. "I wanted to talk to you about the surgery."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Well, it was successful. We were able to get the baby out but we ran into a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Dave before Alex could.

"Well, we had to take the entire tube out instead of just the fetus," she said.

"So I lost a tube?" asked Alex.

"Yes. You only have one left."

"Will I still be able to have more babies?" she asked with a sense of worry in her voice.

"You are still able to make babies. As long as your other tube still works and it does so you're good to go."

"Okay," said Alex breathing a sigh of relief.

"We just didn't' have a choice when it came to the tube. We had to remove it but everything should be fine."

"All right," said Alex.

"We would like to keep you for observation tonight but if everything looks okay tomorrow morning we'll send you home."

"Okay," said Alex.

"And as soon as the numbness wears off you're probably going to feel a lot of pain. We can give you some pain medicine to help with the pain."

Alex looked at Dave and then said, "No I don't want anything for the pain. I'll deal with it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure."

"All right. We also want to say you probably shouldn't have sex until your incision heals."

"Okay," said Alex.

"And how long should we wait to try for another baby?" asked Dave.

"Whenever you think you're ready," she said.

"Okay," said Dave.

"You're also going to need to take it easy until the incision heals. No lifting more than 10lbs. And all the work around the house you're going to need to leave for Mr. Bautista. I want you to take it easy because if not your stitches could tear out."

"All right," said Alex.

"Do you two have any questions?"

"Not really," said Dave.

"I don't have any," said Alex.

"Okay. I will leave you two alone then but I'll be in periodically to check on you."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said before leaving the room.

"So now I only have one tube left? That kind of sucks. What if that messes up my fertility?"

"She said it wouldn't."

"No, she said if the other tube works fine then it will be all right. What if my other tube is deformed?"

"Alex, your tube isn't deformed. It's okay and we'll be able to make another baby."

"You don't' know that. No one knows that," said Alex.

"Alex, we'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because if your other tube was in bad shape she would have told you. And even if we couldn't have more kids we could always adopt a brother or sister for Chelsea."

"I want my own baby. I don't' want to adopt," said Alex.

"Alex, that's a little selfish isn't it?"

"Not really," she said.

"Okay," he said, "but if we were never able to conceive again then would you consider adoption?"

"I guess," she said. "I guess I would. I don't know."

"All right," he said. "I'd be willing to adopt."

"Okay," said Alex. "But one tube kind of ruins our chances."

"One tube works the same as two. You'll be fine. Stop getting so worried," he said.

"I'm not worried," she said. "I'm just looking at the situation."

"You're looking at it too hard. Just relax it will be okay."

"Just like this pregnancy was supposed to be okay but it wasn't," she said.

"Alex, things like this happen. We can't control it. Maybe it's like Mel said. Maybe God wanted to give us a little more time to spend with Chelsea alone. Another baby will come but when the time is right."

"I guess," she said. "I just never heard of an ectopic pregnancy before."

"Neither did I. What is it?"

"It's when the egg never drops into the uterus and the fetus begins to grow in the tube."

"Oh," he said. "I can see how it can be dangerous."

"It can burst the tube and the woman could die."

"Well, it's a good thing they caught it when they did. I love you and I could never live without you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before he softly kissed her lips. They continued to talk until Alex needed some rest. She was ready to try for another baby but she was scared it would never happen for them again. Dave was happy that she wasn't as disappointed as he thought but was worried about her suddenness to conceive again. He thought she needed a lot more time to heal and think about it. It just scared him that she wasn't ready and she could get pregnant but grow resentful for not giving it enough time.

***A/N: So Alex wasn't as heartbroken as Dave thought she would be. In fact she's ready to start trying again but something tells me Dave isn't ready. And Dave is back to the lying again or he's just denying he's addicted to the pills. He needs help and Alex should get it for him. Then Alex finds out she lost a tube from the pregnancy and it got her worried. THe poor girl.. and she's scared she won't be able to have anymore babies... if only she knew her future lol. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	168. Chapter 168

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

When Alex got home the next day she was in a large amount of pain. She could barely walk and the incision seemed more painful now than it did after she had Chelsea. Dave helped her into the house and led her to the living room so that she could lay down on the couch to watch TV and relax. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No. I'm all right," she said. "I'm just really sore. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Baby, I'm sure," she said. "Sit down and talk with me."

"All right," he said taking a seat after making sure the pillows behind her were fluffed enough and that she was comfortable. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. I'm fine," she said smiling at him. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said.

"So how is physical therapy going?" she asked.

"It's going," he said. "I've taken the last couple days off because of you being in the hospital but I'll get back to it eventually."

"Aren't you worried about not getting back in time for Mania?"

"I don't care," he said. "Right now you're more important. I want to make sure you're all right before I go back to physical therapy."

"I'll be all right," she said, "I don't want to hold you back from doing what you love."

"You're not holding me back from anything. Remember I took you as my wife through sickness and in health. It's my job to be here for you."

"I'll be recovered in no time," she said. "You should still do physical therapy. I will be all right."

"Okay," he said, "as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said with a smile. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "So where is our Princess?"

"She's with her Aunt Mel. She will be coming soon. I called and told Mel that you were on your way home."

"Okay," said Alex. "I missed her. I guess she's going to have to wait a little longer to be a big sister."

"Yeah," he said, "so are you still thinking about trying right away?"

"Yeah," she said. "I want to have a baby as soon as possible."

"Okay," he said. "So are you hungry or anything?"

"No," she said. "Not hungry at all. I just want to see my princess."

"Just checking," he said as the phone rang. "Hello?" he said answering it.

"Dave, is Alexandra there?" asked Sylvia.

"Um yeah. Hold on," he said putting the phone on mute. "It's your mom do you want to talk to her?"

Alex made a face and said, "Give me the phone."

"Okay," he said handing her the phone and unmuting it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Alexandra, it's your mother. IT seems you've forgotten about me."

"MOther, I didn't forget about you. What's up?"

"What is going on for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing is going on. Dave, Chelsea and me are staying here in Florida having our own Thanksgiving."

"With Dave's mom and his daughters?"

"No. Just Dave, Chelsea and me," she said.

"So just you three?" she asked with a little disgust. "Why don't you three come to New York for Thanksgiving?"

"Because we don't want to," said Alex. "With Dave's injury we figured it would be best if we just did Thanksgiving for ourselves."

"Well, what about Christmas?" she asked. "Are you coming up here or what?"

"I guess we're going up there for Christmas," she said looking at Dave who was shaking his head. Alex nodded at him and then he stopped shaking his head. He hated going to see her mom and spending time at their house. If she wouldn't have been so overbearing and ridiculous he wouldn't have a problem going but she wasn't and that's why he didn't want to go. Plus Sylvia had a way of making him feel uncomfortable.

"Good. I'm ready to see Chelsea!" she said. "How is she doing?"

"Good," said Alex. "She's growing like a weed."

"I bet. How are you and Dave doing?"

"We're doing all right," she said. She didn't think her mom needed to know everything about their marriage and what was going on.

"That's good," she said. "Any fights?"

"No, Mother," she said. "We're good."

"Just checking," she said. "I tried calling you several times yesterday but you didn't answer your phone."

"I was sick," she said.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"I'm all right," she said. "Mother, I have to go."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too," she said hanging up the phone. She handed the phone to Dave to put on the hook and said, "I swear she knows the right times to annoy me."

Dave let out a laugh, "that's what mothers do."

"I'll never be like her. Chelsea will thank me for that in the long run."

"Yeah I don't know if I'd want you to be just like your mom and be my wife. I would go crazy. How does your dad deal with it?"

"No idea," said Alex. "He's a strong man I'll tell you that."

"So we're going up there for Christmas?" he asked with disappointment.

"Yes, Baby, we are but only for a couple days it won't be that long."

"When you say a couple days it feels like a year. If I have to go there I'm sleeping in the same room with my wife."

"Okay, Baby, you can do that," she said. "But just be nice to my mom."

"Be nice to your mom? She's never nice to me. She hates me," he said.

"She doesn't… okay maybe she does but just kill her with kindness."

"It's so hard to be kind to her," he said, "especially when she's ripping me apart for everything."

"As long as you're doing it for me it shouldn't be that hard."

"You have no idea," he said as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." He got up and walked over to the door to see that it was Mel with the kids. He opened the door and said, "Come in."

"Thanks," said Mel carrying a balloon and a basket of flowers for Alex. She was pretty much the only one that knew about Alex having an ectopic pregnancy. She was the only that knew Alex was pregnant at all. Dave and Alex had decided to keep it that way.

Chelsea started walking past Dave and he scooped her up and said, "where are you going, Princess? Why are you running from Daddy?" he asked as she giggled. "Do you want to go see, Mommy?"

"Mommy!" she said nodding her head.

"Let's go!" said Dave as they all headed into the living room. "I have a special delivery for an Alexandra Bautista," he said as he carried her into the living room.

"Oh boy!" said Alex, "a special delivery for me?"

"Yes for you," he said sitting Chelsea down on the couch next to Alex.

"Hi, Mommy," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Princess," said Alex as she hugged Chelsea. "I missed you!"

"Miss you," said Chelsea. "Wuv you mommy!" She said giving Alex a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "Well, I'm feeling much better now."

"Good," said Dave with a smile.

"Hey," said Mel as she handed her the balloon that said Get Well and the basket of flowers.

"Hey," said Alex.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm all right. Just really sore."

"I bet. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex.

"I don't' know what to say because I don't know how you're feeling about it."

"I'm doing all right with it. I'm ready to try again," said Alex.

"So soon?" asked Mel.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"No reason," she said. Mel agreed with Dave she didn't think Alex should be in such a rush to make another baby. She thought she needed time to heal also.

"Mel, are you going to be here for a while?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," she said. "If that's all right with Alex."

"It's fine with me," she said.

"All right. I'm going to go practice some physical therapy stuff and I'm going to let you two talk."

"All right," said Mel.

"Bye, Baby," said Alex.

"Bye, Beautiful. If you need anything just holler for me. I'll be in the gym."

"Okay," she said. "Take it easy."

"I will," he said as he walked out of the living room.

"So you're serious about trying again so soon?" asked Mel.

"Yeah. I don't' see what's wrong with it. I'm ready so what's the big deal?"

"Because you just lost a baby. You need time to heal. You shouldn't rush into anything. It's not healthy."

"I'm not rushing into anything," said Alex. "I am ready to do this. I don't know why you and Dave are so adamant about me waiting."

"It's just we both think it's too soon," said Mel. "But I guess it's your choice in the end."

"It is my choice," said Alex. "Am I sad that I lost this baby? Yes. But I have to move on with my life at some point."

"I know but I think you should wait a little bit. Give your body time to heal."

"I want to get it done before Dave goes back to work because I know once he goes back it's never going to happen."

"You don't know that," said Mel.

"Yes I do because he's never home enough. It won't happen," said Alex. "It needs to happen now. I was so excited for this baby but it's not happening."

"I know," she said, "and there will be other babies. I just think you should wait and not rush it but it's your decision."

"It is my decision but you're not respecting it. I've respected a lot of your decisions.. Can't you at least pretend to respect mind."

"I'm not going to pretend anything. I'm really going to respect your decision. I may not agree with it but I respect it. It's your body and your choice. You can do whatever you want. If you choose to try again so soon I respect it."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "And just so you know Dave and me aren't telling anyone about this. Only you will know about it okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," she said. "Can I confide in you about something?"

"You know you can, Baby Girl," said Mel. "You can tell me anything. What's up?"

"I think Dave is addicted to pain killers," she said.

"Wow," said Mel. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he's had two refills of them and he takes about 9 in a day to help with his pain. He doesn't think he has a problem but I think he does. I mean 9 pills in one day is a bit much. He says it helps his pain but 9 pills that's addiction. He's dependent on them."

"Denial is the first sign of addiction. Did you talk to him about it?"

"I tried but he gets so defensive and it's not worth the fight."

"I don't even know what to say. If you think he needs help get him help," said Mel.

"Yeah but then he's just going to get upset," she said.

"But he won't be upset when he gets the help he needs. Pain killers are very addictive and it's a hard habit to break."

"I know which is why I didn't want him to take them in the first place but he insisted. Now he feels he needs them all the time. I don't' want to see him lose all his hard work because of this addiction. I don't' even know what to do."

"I don't know what to tell you," she said. "All you can do is get him help. There's not much you can do."

"I know and that's what sucks the most. I never thought I would have to deal with this."

"And you shouldn't have to. Like I said get him help. That's all you can do."

"All right," she said.

While Mel and Alex were upstairs talking Dave was downstairs working on some exercises from physical therapy. He was beginning to feel some pain in his arm so he opened his bottle of pain killers and took about three emptying the bottle. "Damn it," he said as he got out his cell phone. He felt he needed more so called to get another prescription. He wasn't going to be able to finish physical therapy without more. He was just going to lessen the amount he took. Once he got the prescription he headed out to the pharmacy to pick up the new bottle. He was relieved when he got it and hid it in the glove compartment of his car so that Alex wouldn't be able to find it. The last thing he wanted was another fight with her about the pain killers. He felt he needed them and she would never understand how much pain he felt.

***A/N: I know it seems like a filler chapter but there are at least three things in here that contribute to future chapters. DAve is so sweet being so helpful to Alex. It's what she deserves after helping him out after his surgery. Even Mel is telling her not to have a baby so soon.. but Alex doesn't want to listen and poor Dave he has to deal with Sylvia for Christmas... I bet he's excited! Alex can get Dave help for his addiction but it won't do anything unless he's willing to be helped.. and he can't even admit he has a problem.. this could cause some friction in their marriage. And for him to feel that Alex would never understand pain is ridiculous.. she's been stabbed, beaten, been in labor, had a c-section and had surgery to remove a tube and a fetus.. I think she knows pain.. let's hope during an argument Dave never brings that up to her that she doesn't understand pain.. He needs help... because he's heading toward a road of destruction.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	169. Chapter 169

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much. **

A little over a month later Dave, Alex and Chelsea were on their way to New York much to Dave's dismay. He had tried to get out of it by pretending to be sick but Alex saw past his act. He was not looking forward to this trip at all even if it was only for a couple days. Alex assured him that they would be arriving in New York on Christmas Eve day and boarding a plane the morning after Christmas. Dave still felt that was two days too much. He sat quietly on the plane as Alex kept Chelsea occupied by reading to her and playing with her. She did very good for being 18 months old on an airplane. Dave was even more unpleasant when the plane landed and they got off to get their luggage. Alex was doing her best to ignore him because when he was upset it was best to just leave him alone. She knew he would get over it eventually. She wasn't looking forward to going to her mom's either but Sylvia was her mom and she wanted to see her. It wasn't her fault that Dave's mom was going to Washington D.C. with some family and wasn't coming to visit them until the following week and it wasn't Alex's fault that Dave never called Glenda to get the girls for Christmas. Dave's attitude was getting to Alex as they drove to Sylvia's house. He refused to drive and as Alex drove he sat like a child that got his lollipop taken away in a huge pout with a scowl on his face.

When they arrived at Sylvia's house they walked up to the door. Before Alex rang the doorbell she said, "Can you try to be a little happier? I know this is the last place you want to be but it's Christmas. Can't you at least try for me?"

"I don't' want to be here, Babe," he said, "we could have had our own Christmas like we had our own Thanksgiving."

"And have my mom throw a fit because she didn't get to see Chelsea? No thanks. I'll pass," she responded. "Besides it's only for the rest of today and tomorrow. We're leaving first thing the day after Christmas."

"It's still too long to be here. I just don't feel like dealing with the usual bullshit, Alex. Your mom emasculates me."

"I know my mom can be a little aggressive but can you at least be nicer about it and co-exist with her at least for the next day and a half? And if not for me but for Chelsea?"

Before Dave could answer the door opened. "Are you two going to come in or are you going to stand there all day?" asked Sylvia.

"We're coming in," said Alex as she walked in holding Chelsea. Dave lagged behind her and moved as slow as possible.

"And look at that little Angel," said Sylvia taking Chelsea from Alex. "You've gotten so big!"

"Say hi to Grandma Brooks," said Alex.

"Hi, Gandma," she said with a smile.

"She is so precious!"

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"And she looks so much like her father."

"Doesn't she?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yeah she does," said Sylvia as Ted came up to them.

"Hey, Princess," he said hugging Alex.

"Hi, Daddy," she said.

"And Dave," he said, "how are you doing my favorite Son-in-law?"

"Good," he said hugging Ted, "I'm your only son-in-law."

"Why do you think you're my favorite?" asked Ted with a laugh. "And look at this beautiful little doll. Hi, Chelsea."

"Hi," said Chelsea.

"Sylvia, why don't you put her down and let her go see her cousin Chastity?"

"Chastity is here?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Your brothers are all here," he said.

"Sweet," she said walking into the house.

"Dave, you can come in too," said Ted.

"Thanks," he said walking into the house as they headed to the living room.

When they got into the living room they talked to the other family members and caught up on each others' lives. Chelsea and Chastity sat and played together while the adults talked. "Look," said Chris, "they like each other all ready."

"I know," said Alex. "So cute. I wish they could see each other more."

"All you have to do is move back to New York," said Sylvia.

"Mother, I don't' want to move to New York," said Alex, "Florida is just fine."

"I know but you're so far away," she said.

"I like it that way," said Dave under his breath.

"What was that, Dave?" asked Sylvia as Alex nudged him.

"Oh I was just saying how it was far away."

"Okay," she said.

"So, Dave, how's that injury going?" asked Ted.

"It's going," he said. "I've been doing physical therapy. It's looking pretty good. I should be getting back in the ring around March or April. I may miss Mania but I'll be back."

"I see," said Ted, "but at least it gives you more time with your family. I bet you love being home with Chelsea everyday."

"I do," said Dave. "Chelsea is an adventure!"

"I bet," said Ted, "they're so cute at this age."

"Yeah they are," said Dave.

"So when are you two having another one?" asked Sylvia.

"We don't know," said Alex after she looked at Dave.

"I thought you two were going to try because you wanted them to be 2 years apart?" asked Sylvia, "What's the problem? Dave have problems in the bedroom?"

"Mother!" said Alex. "That was uncalled for."

"I was just asking," she said.

"But you don't ask stuff like that. Dave and me have NO problems in the bedroom. It's just not happening right now," she said. She lied to her mom but she didn't care. It wasn't her concern about the ectopic pregnancy or what had happened in the last month.

"All right. Just calm down," she said.

"So how about that snowstorm coming our way," said Ted changing the subject in order to cut the tension.

"What snowstorm?" asked Alex.

"The snowstorm that's supposed to start overnight and last the next two days."

"What?" asked Dave. "I didn't hear anything about a snowstorm."

"Yeah. There's one coming," said Ted. "When are you two leaving?"

"The morning after Christmas," said Alex as she looked at Dave to see the redness in his face.

"I wouldn't count on that," said Ted, "it's supposed to be a big one."

Dave took a deep breath as Alex put her hand on his knee to calm him down. "It's only December. It can't be that bad."

"6-12 inches is expected," said Ted.

Dave let out a growl knowing that if they did get the snow they would be stuck there even longer and Sylvia didn't make it any better when she said, "I hope you brought Chelsea's snow boots, gloves, snowsuit and hat because she's going to be able to play in it."

"We don't know if we're going to get hit," said Alex.

"They're pretty sure it's coming," said Ted. "We're going to get a white Christmas."

"Oh lovely," said Dave, "you actually get a REAL white Christmas this year, Alex." His tone was not pleasant.

"It's okay," said Alex. "Just relax."

"I'm relaxed," he said.

"All right," said Alex. "So are Dave and me in my old room?"

"Alexandra, you know the rules," said Sylvia.

"I know the rules but we're not going to follow them anyway so you mines well put us in the same room. We're not going to sleep in separate rooms," she said.

"Mom, you make Alex and Dave sleep in separate rooms?" asked Chris.

"Yes," she said.

"That's ridiculous. They're married and have a kid. They sleep together every night."

"I know but that's in their house not mine."

"Alex is 25 years old," said Ted. "I think you should let them sleep together. She is a grown up and if you want them to have another beautiful child I think you should let them stay in the same room."

"Fine," said Sylvia, "you win. Alexandra and Dave can stay in the same room."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

Later that evening they had their annual seafood dinner before they went to church. Sylvia did her best to butt into Alex's and Dave's lives. She kept trying to give Chelsea seafood even though Chelsea would not eat it. Alex told her mom that Chelsea didn't like it but she insisted on giving it to her and every time she spit it out. Her mom finally allowed Alex to give Chelsea one of her meals. As they finished up dinner they got Chelsea dressed into her black and pink Christmas dress and then headed off to church. Chelsea grew fussy while they were at church so Alex decided it was best if they left early so they could take her home and put her to bed knowing she was going to have a big day. Once she was in bed Dave looked out the window and saw that the snow had began to fall. "Well, I guess we're getting that snow storm."

"What?" asked Alex as she slipped into one of Dave's t-shirts.

"It's snowing out there," he said looking at it fall. "And it's snowing pretty good."

Alex walked over to the window to look out with him, "guess I am getting a white Christmas. Maybe it will stop tomorrow so we can get out of here when we're supposed to."

"I hope so because I can NOT stay another day with your mom. I think she purposely does what she does to make me feel uncomfortable. Why does she hate me so much? I never did anything to her."

"I don't' question my mom anymore. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Your dad welcomed me into the family and so did your brothers but your mom hates me."

"My mom hates everyone," said Alex as she wrapped her arm around Dave's waist. "That's just her personality."

"She really makes it hard for me to want to be here. I try my best but every time I turn around she's criticizing my career, my parenting choices and just me as a human being. I always feel like she doesn't want me here and that she doesn't want me to be married to you. I just don't like being here," he said as they walked over to the bed.

"I know you don't like being here but she's still my mom. I know she's tough on you but you're doing good. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile "I'm only doing it for you and Chelsea. And what was up with dinner tonight? Does she think we don't know our own kid?"

"It's just her need to control," said Alex.

"But we knew Chelsea didn't want the fish but she kept forcing her to eat it."

"And Chelsea spit it out every time. She was letting her know and she ended up getting her meal in the end."

"I know but I just wish your mom would let the parenting up to us. She is not her mother, she is her grandmother. She needs to butt out," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex, "but you just don't understand. My mom has this need to control people. She likes to be in control at all times. That's how she's always been."

"I see that," he said. "And I guess nothing we can do will ever change her?"

"Probably not. My mom doesn't change for anyone. She is who she is. Just be patient with her."

"I'm trying but it's not working out too well," he said.

"I know but keep trying," she said with a smile. "You know I love you for doing this."

"You love me for putting up with your mother?"

"I love you because you're amazing. I love you because you're an awesome husband and an amazing father. And even though we lost that baby a last month we'll have another one and you'll be an amazing father to him or her too."

"Well, you know," he said, "you were pretty adamant about trying for another one so how about we try for one now. I mean there is no better sex weather than snow and rain. I can see how cold you are. You should let me warm you up," he said with a smile.

"Smooth, Mr. Bautista, smooth," she said as she kissed his lips passionately. It wasn't long before they were making love to one another as the snow fell outside.

The next morning Dave and Alex woke up to see that the snow was still falling and to hear Chelsea crying. They took her downstairs so that she could open the Christmas presents they got her. She did better with the present opening this year than she did the year before. She opened most of them by herself. She was excited to see she got baby dolls, clothes, books, DVD's, stuffed animals and many more things. Dave and Alex had saved the big present for her at home which was a Powerwheels Barbie Jeep. It was too big to fit on the airplane so she had to wait to get it when she got home. Sylvia gave Chelsea her gift knowing there was no competition and smiled as Chelsea opened it. It made her even more happy when she grew excited at the Baby Alive she had gotten from her. She wanted Alex to open it right away. Alex opened it for her and allowed her to play with it and she played with it most of the day. The family spent the day eating breakfast together, opening presents, having a nice family dinner which surprisingly had no drama and just talking about anything and everything. The snow continued to fall that day but Dave paid no mind to it as he got to enjoy Christmas Day with his two favorite girls even if it was in a place he didn't want to be.

Chelsea tired herself out that day and ended up falling asleep an hour earlier than usual. She insisted on sleeping with the Baby Alive Sylvia had gotten her so Alex just let it in the pack and play with her. Every time she tried to remove it Chelsea would cry. Sylvia was on the right track when she picked out that present. Once Chelsea was in bed Dave and Alex went downstairs to sit by the fire that was burning to drink hot chocolate and just hold each other. They had decided not to give presents that year for Christmas and they didn't need to because they each had what they wanted the most. They had each other and Chelsea. They felt they didn't need anything else. "Today was a good day," said Dave.

"I know. My mom wasn't as overbearing as she usually is."

"I know," he said, "and I enjoyed it. Maybe it was the holiday but I was glad she wasn't on my case."

"Me too," she said, "I think she was just happy that Chelsea liked her gift."

"Liked her gift? Chelsea LOVES her gift," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex with a smile, "she didn't want to let it go. I may have given my mom a hint on what to get her."

"I figured," he said.

"I just feel bad because my mom feels left out when it comes to Chelsea. I just wanted her to feel special."

"I know," he said. "And that was nice of you. I just wish your mom could be nicer."

"Me too. I guess we only get the nice Sylvia one day a year then she goes back to her normal self."

"Yeah," said Dave, "but at least we're leaving tomorrow so we don't have to deal with it."

"So true," said Alex. Neither of them knew Sylvia was standing in the doorway listening. She was coming to check on them but instead she heard their conversation about how horrible of a person she was. She was hurt so she just went upstairs to bed. She cried a little bit before she fell asleep. She felt bad knowing what Dave and Alex really thought about her. She didn't' want to be that person but that's just who she was.

The next day when Dave and Alex wanted to leave they found out their flight home was cancelled until the next day. "DAMN IT!" said Dave.

"Calm down," said Alex, "it's only an extra day."

"An extra day with your mother. I'm going to go crazy!" he said.

"It's not that bad. Just deal with it today and we'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

"I hope so because I don't want to spend another day here."

"Me either but at least this way we can spend some time with Chelsea out in the snow," she said with a smile.

"I guess," he said, "but I'm still stuck with your mom for an extra day. This really sucks."

***A/N: Not my best chapter but Dave was really being an ass about being at Alex's mom's house. Sure Sylvia doesn't like him and makes him feel uncomfortable but Keilani does the SAME thing to Alex yet she deals with it. It was kind of sad that Sylvia heard them talking about her so you have to wonder what's going to happen this extra day they're in New York... So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	170. Chapter 170

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!~**

"Since we're obviously not going anywhere we should give Chelsea some breakfast and then let her go out in the REAL snow," said Dave. "I bet she's going to love it."

"Me too," she said with a smile as she picked Chelsea up out of the pack and play. They headed down to the kitchen so they could give Chelsea some breakfast. Since it was so early in the morning they weren't expecting anyone to be awake yet but when they got into the kitchen Alex's mom was sitting at the table eating a grapefruit. "Morning, Mother," said Alex as she sat Chelsea down in the booster seat as she went over to get Chelsea some food.

"Morning, Alexandra," said Sylvia not looking at her daughter. "I assume you two aren't leaving today?"

"Our flight was cancelled," said Alex pouring Chelsea a bowl of Cheerios. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sorry that you have to be stuck here. I wouldn't want to ruin your Christmas," she said.

"It's not a problem," said Alex as she looked at Dave. He shrugged his shoulders because he had no idea where that comment about Christmas came from. "At least this way Chelsea can enjoy her first real snowstorm."

"Yeah," said Sylvia. She didn't seem like her normal self and she seemed distant. It made Alex worry.

"Are you okay, Mother?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just want to be out of your way. Enjoy your time with your husband and daughter. I don't want to be overbearing or make anyone feel uncomfortable."

Dave and Alex looked at each other again before Dave said, "So that's a big snowstorm out there. How many inches do you think we've gotten?"

"I'm going upstairs," said Sylvia. "You two make yourselves comfortable. I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the time you're here." She got up and put her bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex. "It's like she knows how we feel about her."

"But how?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," she said giving Chelsea some juice.

"Did you say something to her?"

"No," she said. "I haven't said a word about it. Maybe my dad did but I didn't."

"Well, she seems like her feelings are hurt," said Dave.

"I know," she said, "but I never spoke a word to her because I didn't want to hurt her. I know how she can be," said Alex. "Did you say anything to her?"

"If I said something to her why would I ask you if you did?"

"I don't know," she said. "She's unhappy with us and that's all I know."

"At least she'll be out of our hair then," said Dave with a smile. "We can enjoy this snow storm in peace."

"That's a mean thing to say, David," said Alex, "she is my mother and we obviously hurt her feelings yet you're just happy for a day where she leaves you alone. Real nice, Dave."

"What?" he asked. "I'm just saying how I feel."

"So but you could at least show some compassion," said Alex.

"Like your mom ever shows me compassion," said Dave. "She's on my case all the time. Of course I'm going to be happy about a day when she's not."

"Whatever," said Alex, "can you keep an eye on her while I go talk to my mom?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I care, Dave, she's my mom. She may be a little aggressive but she's still my mom."

"All right. Go talk to her then," said Dave. "I'll watch Chelsea if that makes you feel better."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't know why your Mommy just can't let well enough alone," Dave said to Chelsea. Chelsea just smiled at her dad and kept eating. "You're so cute," he said with a smile.

Alex walked up to her parents' bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Sylvia.

Alex opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Mother," she said.

"Alex, what do you want? I told you I'm not bothering you today. You should enjoy it," she said as Ted walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go downstairs," he said. "Morning, Princess," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning, Dad," said Alex. "Chelsea and Dave are downstairs in the kitchen."

"Good. I'm ready to see that little Princess. Mind if I get her ready to take her out in the snow later?"

"Not at all," said Alex with a smile. "She would like that."

"All right," he said, "I'll leave you two alone now," he said before walking out the door.

"Mother, can we talk?" asked Alex as her mom brushed out her shoulder length dark brown hair.

"What is there to say? I think you and Dave said it all last night," she said.

"You heard us?" asked Alex as she sat down on her parents' bed.

"Yes, I heard you, Alexandra. I heard about how overbearing I am and how I criticize Dave all the time. I heard you guys talk about how I feel left out when it comes to Chelsea and how I'm such a horrible person. I also heard you talk about how happy you were to be leaving today. I'm sorry the snow stopped that from happening. I know you two don't want to be here so you two don't have to come here just so I can see Chelsea."

"Mother," said Alex. She didn't' know what all to say because it was all true but she felt the need to say, "I'm sorry you heard Dave and me talking last night. I know it wasn't nice stuff but most of it's true. You criticize Dave ALL the time. You never cut him a break. If it's not one thing it's another and you are overbearing but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You're still my mother and I still love you. I just wish you would tone it down just a little bit."

"Well, Alexandra, it's like this. I think you can do better than Dave. I don't hate him like you guys think I just think you can do better than him. He's never home and he could be out doing who knows what with anyone. He didn't even graduate high school if he wasn't a wrestler you wouldn't have the life you have now."

"IS that what you think it's all about? The lifestyle? I could care less if my husband is a wrestler or a bouncer at a club… either way I would still love him. He is a great guy and if you took the chance to get to know him you would see that. You should see him with Chelsea he is amazing. You are just seeing him as this big bad wrestler guy but he is so much more than that mother. If you could see him with Chelsea you would be amazed. He's loving, caring, sensitive and he's so gentle NOTHING like the big Neanderthal you think he is. He just gives off that image but when you get to know him he's not that bad. I love him, Mother, why can't you accept that?"

"Because I know the type of guy he is," she said.

"No you think you know the type of guy he is but you don't, Mother. Why can't you just be happy that I found someone that I love this much and found someone that makes me happy? Why can't you just be happy about that?"

"Alexandra, I am happy that you love him and that he makes you happy but I think you love him too much and are blinded by his act. Do you think he acts like this great husband or father when he's out on the road?"

"Yes, Mother, I do," she said, "because I trust him. I know you don't like him but can you at least just for me be nice to him. You don't have to like him but at least give him a break. And Mother, I have no problem coming here but you can't keep trying to control my life. Like the other night at dinner I told you Chelsea didn't want to eat seafood but you insisted on giving it to her. Mother, I know my daughter and I know how to take care of her. How do you think I manage in Florida? I know what I'm doing. Please try not to intervene so much. And I like you seeing Chelsea. You deserve to have that relationship with her you are her grandma but please don't' be so controlling. That's the only problem I have. I'm 25 years old and I'm in charge of my own life can you understand that?"

"I know," she said, "it's just hard for me to let go. I'm going to try harder and I will be nicer to Dave. I love you, Alexandra and the last thing I want to do is push you away. I'm sorry for being so controlling and I'm going to try to stop. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you," she said. "I love you, Mother, but when you try to control me not so much."

"I told you. I would try not to be so controlling. It's going to be hard but that's just me. You know me."

"I know," said Alex as Dave knocked on the door.

"Alex, is it okay if Chelsea goes out in the snow?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"All right," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Dave, wait," said Sylvia.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry if I've been so critical of you. I'm a mother and I just want what's best for my daughter. You don't understand it now but when your girls are older you're going to feel the same way. I know I come off a little strong but that's just my personality. I'm going to try to be nicer to you and I want to get to know you better so I can see what my daughter sees in you. She keeps telling me you're this great guy but all I see is this big wrestler. I want to know that guy so please just forgive me and give me that chance. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

"It's okay," he said. "Don't worry about it. I come off as that type of guy to everyone but I promise when you get to know me I will be the greatest guy you've ever met. And I know you want the best for your daughter. I'm trying to give her the best."

"I know and I'm going to try to treat you better."

"Thank-you," said Dave. "That's all I ask. And I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"Dave, you didn't do anything wrong. It was all me and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," he said. "Thank-you."

"No problem," she said.

Later that day Alex and Dave took Chelsea out into the snow for the first time. It wasn't as deep as they thought it would be. It was only about 9 inches deep but it still came up high on Chelsea. She loved the snow! She was weary of it at first but once she got comfortable with it she loved it. Dave and Alex built a snow man with her. They wanted to do snow angels but they feared losing Chelsea in the snow since she was still so little. After a while Alex decided it was time to go inside because Chelsea's little nose was turning red. "All right, Chels, I know you're having fun," she said as Chelsea played with the snow, "but I think it's time to go inside. Your little nose is red and you look like Rudolph."

"No," said Chelsea.

"Yes," said Alex. "Let's go inside and maybe Grandma will make hot chocolate. That's always the snow day treat. Come on," she said taking Chelsea's hand.

"No. Play snow," said Chelsea.

"I know you want to play in the snow but maybe later. It's too cold," said Alex. "Let's go warm up," she said as she picked her up and carried her in the house. Chelsea was not happy and threw a fit once she was inside and after Alex took off her snow gear.

"She looked like she was having fun out there," said Sylvia. "What happened?"

"We had to come in," said Alex. "She's strong willed and wants what Chelsea wants if she doesn't get that… this is how she is."

"Just like her mother," said Sylvia.

"I wasn't this bad," said Alex as she calmed Chelsea down.

"You don't know what you were like when you were a baby but Chelsea is just like you. Smart but strong willed."

"Okay.. Maybe she is like me," said Alex with a smile.

"I made you hot chocolate while you were outside," said Sylvia.

"Mmm. Hot chocolate. I'm never too old for my Mother's hot chocolate," she said.

"Never too old," she said with a smile, "and I have Chelsea's cooled off for her."

"Thanks," said Alex. "Chelsea, Grandma made you hot chocolate too," she said as her mom handed her the cup. Alex carefully gave Chelsea the hot chocolate and at first she didn't like it but then after a couple more sips she started to like it. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," said Chelsea nodding her head.

"Alexandra, I have to admit you are an amazing mother. I never expected you to be so great but you are amazing! You've come a long way. Dave is good for you. He's really gotten you to grow up. Before you met him you were out every weekend, drinking all the time and just doing your own thing but since you've been with him you've calmed down a lot. Since you had Chelsea you've calmed down a lot. I'm so proud of you and it makes me cry seeing you with Chelsea. It just reminds me how grown up you are and that it's time for me to let you go and be an adult," she said crying.

"Mother, don't' cry," said Alex. "There is nothing to cry about."

"Yes there is because my baby girl is all grown up with a family of her own."

"That happens," said Alex with a smile, "but you have instilled values and morals in me that I will instill into Chelsea."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Now let me see that Angel."

"Do you want to go to Grandma?" asked Alex.

"Gandma," said Chelsea reaching out for her.

Sylvia, Dave and Alex seemed to get along well for the rest of the day. Sylvia was enjoying the time she had left with Chelsea before they left. She played with her and read with her. She even sat down to watch Dora with her which Alex never expected. Her mom had seemed to be changing especially when she sat down to talk to Dave respectfully and not criticizing him. That extra day that Alex and Dave had in New York went a lot better than they had expected so when the time came for them to leave the next day they really didn't want to. They just hoped that Sylvia would keep her change of heart but they weren't too sure. It would have to wait until the next time they saw her before they knew for sure if she had changed or not. They both agreed that the sympathetic, understanding and social Sylvia was better than the overbearing, controlling and criticizing Sylvia and they wanted more of her and less of the other. It wasn't long before they were back in Florida enjoying their nice sunny weather and enjoying the comfort of their own home.

***A/N: So staying an extra day wasn't so bad. Sylvia actually seemed to have a heart. Let's hope that she stays this way but we know she's not going to. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	171. Chapter 171

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

*** I own no one but Alex and Chelsea. **

The next few weeks had passed by quickly for Dave and Alex. Dave had been working very hard in physical therapy and his arm was starting to feel like new again. He had gone to Dr. Andrews to see if he was able to get back in the ring after his physical therapist gave him the okay. He wanted his surgeon's okay before he did anything. Dr. Andrews looked at his arm and told him it would be fine. Dave was so excited the day he got the news he could return. Alex had never seen him so happy. He was also still taking the pain pills but had them hidden where Alex would never find them. He had gotten more and more dependent on them and he was starting to get insomnia so he was also prescribed sleeping pills to help him sleep. Alex wasn't too upset about that because she preferred he got sleep because when he didn't sleep all he wanted to do was make love. Alex couldn't take it anymore because while he couldn't sleep she wanted to sleep so the only option was to get Dave on some type of sleeping pills.

As soon as Dave got the okay to get back in the ring he was on the phone with Vince making plans on his return. Vince had decided Dave was going to return at their new pay-per-view. It was once called No Way Out but they had recently changed its name to the Elimination Chamber. Vince discussed his return with him but it was going to be a surprise for others. The WWE Universe and superstars knew someone was going to return because they had been airing commercials about him returning but never really gave away who it was. None of the superstars knew it was Dave until Dave showed up in Los Angeles, California that weekend for the show. He wanted Alex and Chelsea to go along with him but Alex and Chelsea had both been fighting a stomach bug that was going around so they thought it was best they would stay home.

Dave arrived in Los Angeles alone and headed to the hotel as soon as he had his luggage and rented his car. He was upset Alex couldn't join him but she was sick and so was their daughter so there was nothing else he could do. He checked into his hotel room and began to unpack his things when he got in there. He pulled out his cell phone to call Alex to see how she was feeling. "Hello," said Alex as she answered the phone not sounding good at all.

"Hey, Beautiful, how do you feel?" asked Dave.

"Like I got ran over by a truck," she said. "I feel horrible. Did you get to L.A. yet?"

"Yeah. I just checked in and I'm in my hotel room now."

"Are you rooming with anyone tonight?"

"No," he said. "It's just me by my lonesome," he said sounding disappointed. "I wish you guys could be here."

"We do too anything is better than being home sick. I'm sorry but I'll be watching the pay-per-view"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said.

"I want to," she said. "I wouldn't miss your big return for the world."

"All right but only if you feel up to it."

"I'll make myself feel up to it," said Alex with a smile.

"Okay," he said. "Well, I'm going to let you go. I hope you and Chelsea feel better. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone. Dave hated being so far away from his girls when they were sick. He wanted anything to be back in Florida with them but his job called and he had to do what he had to do. No matter how tough it was he still had a job to do and he was looking forward to returning to the ring.

Not too long after Dave was off the phone with Alex there was a knock on his door. He had no idea who it could have been so he got up and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Randy and John standing there. "Dave 'Fucking' Batista," said Randy. "You can't even tell your best friends you're back or coming back?"

"What's up?" asked Dave with a smile as he bro hugged each of them. "I couldn't say anything. It was supposed to be a surprise. How'd you know I was here?"

"Melina," he said.

"Figures," said Dave. "So what's up?"

"John and me were about to go get some sushi and then head to the arena for the pay-per-view. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," he said. "I haven't had sushi in a long time. I've been enjoying Alex's home cooked meals," he said rubbing his stomach, "can you tell?"

"Yeah, Man," said John. "You need to work out and get that gut off of you."

"I know," said Dave with a smile. "But you've had Alex's cooking.. It's hard not to eat it."

"I know that's right," said Randy. "So go get your stuff and come with us so we're not late to the arena tonight. Vince has gotten tough about that. If we show up late we get a fine. I'm not trying to pay a fine. I have a family to support."

"That's crazy," said Dave as he went to grab his things for the arena.

"A lot of things have changed," said Randy. "It kind of sucks now but we will talk about that at the restaurant."

"Okay," said Dave as they walked out the hotel room and headed for the lobby.

When they got to the restaurant they were seated immediately in a private location so that they could eat in peace and quiet not worrying about being bugged for an autograph or a picture. As they ate they engaged in simple conversation. "So, Dave, how is the arm?" asked Randy.

"Better," he said. "It was a LONG road of recovery but it's healed now."

"That's good," said Randy. "We missed you around here."

"I missed you guys too. So what's up with WWE and the changes?"

"Oh God," said Randy. "It fucking sucks!"

"What sucks?" asked Dave.

"Their PG image. They're trying to make WWE more kid friendly.. We're not allowed to show blood, use foul language, hit people with objects and stuff like that. It sucks. It's so watered down now it's hard to actually put on a real show."

"Are you serious?" asked Dave.

"He's serious," said John. "Have you seen what they've done to my character? They made me the Golden Boy. They made me kid friendly.."

"The kids do buy out your merchandise more than ours," said Randy, "you know you're racking in that dough."

"I am plus my movies.. Liz doesn't even know how to act."

"How is Liz?" asked Dave.

"She's good," said John, "I only get to see her once in a blue moon. I'm hardly ever home. I've been doing so much traveling that it's hard for me to get home to see her."

"That's because you're a workaholic," said Dave. "Look at Randy and me we get home to see our wives every week or almost every week."

"But I have my plate full you don't," said John.

"That's true you're like the face of the company," said Dave.

"Did you enjoy your time off?" asked Randy.

"It was enjoyable but I am glad to get back. I miss my baby though."

"Chelsea?" asked Randy.

"Yeah and my other girl," said Dave. "They were going to come but they're both fighting a stomach bug."

"Oh man that sucks," said Randy. "I hope they feel better."

"Thanks. So how are Sam and Alanna doing?"

"Good. Alanna is growing like a weed. Do you want to see pictures?"

"Sure. Would you like to see some pictures of Chelsea too?"

"Absolutely," said Randy with a smile. They each pulled out their cell phones to bring up pictures of their kids and then traded. They each went through the pictures of each others' kids laughing and awing about them. John was starting to feel left out because he had none of his own.

"Are you two serious?" asked John. "You're like a bunch of girls."

"We're proud of our kids," said Dave. "Nothing feminine about that."

"Listen to you guys. Awing and cooing over baby pictures. It's ridiculous."

"John, don't be jealous because you don't have pictures of Alyssa," said Dave, "and can't join in the fun."

"I'm not jealous about anything," he said, "I'm just telling you two how much you sound like little girls."

"Sounds like jealousy to me," said Dave with a smile. "By the way if you were wondering Alyssa is doing good and she's as beautiful as ever. She really looks like both you and Mel."

"I know what my own daughter looks like," said John, "well, what she looked like last year. I haven't really seen her since last year."

"You haven't seen your kid since last year?" asked Randy. "That's an asshole move. How can you go this long without seeing your kid?"

"I don't know," he said. "I've just been busy."

"So let me get this straight," said Randy, "you got with Mel, got her pregnant, proposed to her, fucked her over and now you never see your kid? What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," he said. "I just haven't had time."

"I'm sure you could have found time in a year," said Randy. "Don't try to justify it. There is no way this could be justified. It's wrong on so many levels."

"And Alyssa is so cute," said Dave. "She's 2 years old now. She's talking and everything. You're missing out on so much."

"Guys, knock it off," he said. "I know she's 2 and I know she's doing all that stuff. I just don't have the time to see her."

"You should make time," said Randy. "Having a kid is great! If you visited her you could join in mine and Dave's conversations about our daughters. Besides our kids are the Three Muskateers.. Don't you want to be part of that?"

"I do but I just don't have time," said John.

"Make time. She's not going to be little forever," said Randy.

"I don't need lectures from you," said John.

"I'm not giving you a lecture," said Randy. "I'm just telling you how it is. If you weren't so caught up in your work then maybe you would be able to have the time to see her. I don't' get you. Why is work so much more important than your family?"

"Because wrestling is what I do. I work hard to be that guy they can depend on. I help out where I can, I'm always on time and I just take it seriously. I want to be that guy that Vince talks about being his most dependable guy. My wife doesn't care so neither should you."

"Because your wife is a bitch," said Randy, "it's money coming into your house that she gets to spend. She's a gold digger and you know it. She has always been. You would have been better off with Mel. She didn't care about that shit. It makes me laugh that you want to be that guy Vince depends on and want to be that guy that is the best. In the end is any of that going to matter when you don't have a family? Is it going to matter when your own daughter doesn't call you Daddy? You should be worried about making the best impression on the people that matter. Your daughter and your wife should be your number one priority. Not this business. I could NEVER do this to Sam and Alanna. I love them way too much and I'm sure Dave could never do that to Alex and Chelsea."

Dave sat quietly and didn't say anything because he knew how easy it was to get caught up in the life of wrestling. He had done it before and it was hard for him to get out of it. He understood John's point of view and Randy's point of view so he didn't want to take sides. They were both right and they were both wrong. It was best for him to just sit there quietly and not speak a word. "Randy, get off my shit," said John. "I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just…"

"No. Just mind your own business," he said.

"All right," said Randy as he went back to eating his sushi. The guys stopped their conversation after that and continued to eat. The rest of the meal was done in silence and soon they left to head to the arena. The car ride was also done in silence no one had anything to say or none of them knew what to say.

When they arrived at the arena they all went their separate ways. Dave was off to get ready for his big return while John and Randy went to get ready for their big match. As Dave was walking to his locker room he ran into Melina. "Hey, Dave," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he said.

"How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Good. What about you?"

"Pretty good. John and me broke up," she said.

"You to break up and get back together ALL the time," said Dave. "Why is this break up news?"

"Because we're done this time," she said.

"Oh," he said. "That's what you said last time."

"No, Dave, I mean it this time we're done. How are you and your wife doing?"

"Good," he said. "Why am I the first person you come running after when you and John break up?"

"I don't know," she said. "Because of our history."

"Uh huh," he said. "You know I'm married."

"I know," she said. "But that hasn't stopped you before. Can you go out to get drinks with me after the pay-per-view? I need someone to talk to."

"Can't you take one of your diva friends with you?" asked Dave.

"I don't like to tell them all about John and me. Can you please come with me? It will just be a friendly gesture."

Dave went against his better judgment and said, "fine but on a friends basis ONLY. Nothing funny."

"I promise NOTHING funny," she said.

"Okay. I'll see you after the show then," he said.

"I'll see you after the show. Thanks. You're such a good friend. I was an idiot to let you go."

"Uh uh," he said. "See you after the show," he said as he walked away to his locker room. He knew it wasn't the best idea for him to go out for drinks with Melina but it was only on a friends basis so he didn't think it was that big of an idea. What Alex didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He got into his locker room and got his mind set on returning back in the ring. Before he went out to do his big return he popped a couple pain pills to prevent some pain that could come after the show. He took his spot at the curtain as John Cena and Shawn Michaels were finishing out the Elimination Chamber match. Adrenaline shot through Dave's body as John Cena got the pin over Shawn Michaels and was declared the new WWE Champion. As John celebrated his victory Dave's music shot through the arena. The fans were on their feet as they erupted in cheers as Dave stood on the ramp. Dave couldn't' believe how hyped the fans were as he ran down to the ring after he did his thing. He flew into the ring and delivered a Batista Bomb to John. It felt great for him to be able to do that again. As John lay in the middle of the ring Batista stood on the ring apron posing and pointing to the Wrestlemania sign letting the fans know he was going to Wrestlemania to face John Cena for the championship. It had been a long road to recovery for Dave and he couldn't have been happier to be back in the ring. The reaction from the fans was unexpected but it made the adrenaline in Dave's body pump harder and faster. It was like he was on a high and wasn't coming down. Dave's road to Wrestlemania began that night and he couldn't wait to get into the ring again on the grandest stage of them all to face John Cena.

***A/N: He's BACK! Dave must be thrilled to be back doing what he loves although it is a bad move to go out for drinks with Melina.. maybe it will be friends only or maybe more.. only time will tell. John seemed to get pretty upset when Randy was going through the facts with him. Maybe that will open John's eyes and he'll see Alyssa since he hasn't seen her for over a year.. never expected that from John but it is what it is. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	172. Chapter 172

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. **

***I only own Alex and Chelsea. **

Later that night after Dave showered he left the arena to meet Melina at the local bar. He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was about to do. He knew it was a bad idea to meet Melina at the bar and even John and Randy told him not to go but he insisted. He arrived at the bar and as he walked in he spotted Melina sitting at the bar by herself already engaging in a drink. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said in response, "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I told you I would didn't I? As long as it's friends only," said Dave.

"It is," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"So how are you doing," he said after he ordered himself a beer.

"I just broke up with John yesterday. How do you think I'm doing?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry about that," he said. "So what happened?"

"Two different people wanting two different things," she said. "He wanted more from me than I was willing to give."

"What does that mean?" asked Dave as he was handed his beer.

"He wanted me to promise my future to him. I'm not ready for that type of commitment. We got back together not too long ago. I am not ready to make that type of commitment to him. I want to see how things go with him."

"I see," he said. "He wanted you to marry him?"

"Yeah," said Melina, "I'm not ready for that. I love him but not ready for marriage."

"Marriage is a big step," said Dave, "if you're not ready then you're not ready. Trust me I know. I've been married 3 times," he said with a laugh.

"I know and I don't want to be the one that gets married only to get divorced.. When I get married I want to make sure it's real so that we're together forever. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," said Dave, "I've learned a few things from my first two marriages. The first was don't get married because you knock someone up. It just sets up for problems. The second don't get married after only knowing each other for a month. Marriage isn't meant to be rushed into. Alex and me were engaged 6 months after we got together and together over a year and a half before we got married. We had to make sure it was right. And it was. There's no rush so if you're not ready you're not ready. Let me guess it upset him because you weren't ready?"

"Yeah and then he's on Smackdown while I'm on Raw. That's two different traveling schedules so less time for us to see each other. I don't like that. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean," he said. "But it's no different than what I do. My wife stays home while I travel."

"Isn't that hard for you?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "I would love nothing more than to be with her every night but my job is what it is."

"Yeah," she said. "I want a future with John but just not ready to promise it."

"I understand," he said. "Did you explain it to him?"

"He didn't give me the chance. He got upset with me and told me if I wasn't serious about the relationship then we didn't need to be together. So we just broke up."

"Rough," said Dave. "He should have given you the chance to explain before storming out."

"Yeah I know but it is what it is," she said, "so how have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you out on the road."

"I've been good," he said. "Working my ass off to get back into the ring."

"I bet," she said with a smile. "How's your arm feeling now?"

"It's much better. Still a little sore but I haven't Batista Bombed in a while," he said with a smile.

"That's good. How's your wife?"

"She's doing good. She's sick right now. She would have came with me but her and my daughter are sick. I miss them already."

"I bet," said Melina. "And the little baby?"

"The little baby?" asked Dave, "she is NOT a little baby anymore. She is going to be 2 years old in June."

"2 years old already? Where does the time go? Wow."

"Yeah. I know. It's all gone too fast. She's fun though. She's pretty strong willed. She wants it her way and that's how it is. She also has a pretty good vocabulary for a child her age. She's starting to talk in complete sentences, Alex is working on potty training with her she is having a rough patch with the pooping in the potty but she pees in it every once in a while. She's going into a toddler bed soon and she is one of the most caring and loving kids I've ever met."

"Aww," said Melina. "I never thought you of all people would be talking about a kid peeing and pooping in a potty at a bar. Aren't you usually looking for a bed time partner?"

"Yeah but things are different now. I'm a daddy that listens to Dora and Backyardigans in his car and watches Playhouse Disney and Nick Jr. I'm a daddy that dances to Barney the dinosaur and randomly sings some of his songs. I don't know what happened to me but I don't have that edge anymore."

"You became a daddy!" Said Melina with a smile. "And it sounds like a good one."

"Thanks," he said as he took a sip of his beer. "They're both my life."

"It sounds like it," said Melina. "Why couldn't you have been this sweet when we were together?"

"I don't know," he said. "I guess people change."

"Yeah. People change," said Melina as she took another sip of her drink. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Chelsea," said Dave.

"That's pretty. When I have kids I want to name my daughter Abrianna Noel. I don't' know why. I just wanted to have a daughter with that name for a long time but of course I'm not having kids for a LONG time so my mind could change but I doubt it."

"You'll make a great mom. You're so good with kids," said Dave.

"I LOVE kids. If you ever need a babysitter you can call me and I would love to baby-sit Chelsea for you guys."

"Thanks but you know you're not Alex's favorite person. She probably wouldn't like that."

"That's true," said Melina, "so how'd you get to come get drinks with me then?"

"What Alex doesn't know won't hurt her," he said. "She doesn't know and she won't know. It's not worth the fight."

"I see," she said. "Do you two fight a lot?"

"Recently no but before yes. It's me being gone that's going to cause the tension."

"Oh," she said.

"Can I confide in you about something?"

"Of course. What's up?" asked Melina.

"I'm having a problem," he said.

"With?"

"My doctor prescribed me pain pills from when I got hurt and for after the surgery. At first I needed them but then I just got dependent on them. I feel like I need them but I don't. I go through them like they're candy. I try to stop but I just can't. I need help. Alex told me I was getting addicted but I didn't want to hear it. What am I supposed to do?"

"Wow," said Melina. "You should talk to Vince. He puts people in rehab for that kind of stuff. Do you think you need rehab or to go to some kind of meeting?"

"I'm not that bad. I will just quit them cold turkey. I mean I can just stop taking them like that. I'll dump them down the drain."

"Are you sure?" asked Melina, "because pain pill addiction is pretty bad. It's a hard habit to break."

"I'm sure and I know but I can handle this."

"Okay," she said. "If you can't I'm here for you. You know that."

"I know," he said, "thanks. I don't want to tell Alex because I know she will flip out."

"Are you sure she'll flip out and not try to help you?"

"She'll flip out because I lied to her. I told her I was done taking them but the truth is I have been hiding them from her and taking them where she can't see me."

"Oh," said Melina. "I think you should get rid of them. Quit cold turkey it's going to suck at first but it's the only way to go right now if you don't want to go to rehab or go to meetings."

"I'll try," said Dave. "I just don't' know how it happened. One minute I was taking them for pain and the next it was like I was taking them for pending pain. The pain didn't even hit me yet but I still took them. I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess," said Melina. "You're okay. You just need to get off the pain pills."

"I'm trying. I've cut the amount I take lower so that's a step but I still feel like I'm addicted."

"And you're admitting it so that's the first step and you're asking for help which is another good sign. And you realize you have a problem so you're on the right track. I really advise you to talk to Vince though because he can put you through a rehab. Quitting cold turkey is so hard to do. You should go to the rehab and break the habit but the choice is yours."

"I can't do rehab or talk to Vince. He's pushing me toward the championship. If I have to go to rehab I'm not going to get that chance till I'm over it."

"Dave, I can't make you do what you don't want to do but I am telling you what you should do. If you don't do it fine but just remember an addiction to pain pills is hard to quit and it could hurt you more than it could help you."

"You sound like Alex," he said.

"That's because Alex and me care about you a lot and we don't want to see your life destroyed by pain pills. Just think about what I said okay?"

"Okay," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "It will be all right," she said as she rubbed his back. "You'll be able to do this."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "You're actually nicer now than you were a couple years ago."

"Like you said, people change. I've learned being a bitch gets you no where. And you've changed a lot too. Alex has been good for you. Chelsea has been good for you."

"I know. They have changed my life."

"And I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," she said as Dave's phone began to ring.

"It's Alex," he said before he answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Baby. What are you doing?"

"I'm just hanging out with the guys at the bar. What are you doing up?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm feeling much better now."

"That's good," said Dave. "I'm glad to hear that. Did you watch the pay-per-view?"

"Yeah. Great Batista Bomb. You never looked better. So I guess you guys are out celebrating your return?"

"Yeah," he said. "Alex, can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Sure. Have fun with the guys."

"Thanks. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, "bye."

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"So sweet," said Melina with a smile. "You two are too cute. I am so glad you found someone like Alex. I know Alex and me have had our ups and downs but I'm really glad you found her. You deserved better than what I was giving you. Let's face it we had a physical attraction…. NOTHING like what you have with Alex. It's so much more than that. That's the kind of love you needed. I am happy for you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "And don't worry John will come around and I'm sure you two are going to be back together. I know you two are going to end up getting married one day and be very happy together. Don't worry. He'll come around."

"Thanks," she said. "I have to say I feel so much better now that I talked to you."

"Glad I could help," he said, "but I think I should go back to my hotel and get some sleep. I have to hit the gym in the morning. I've been eating home cooked meals. I need some exercise."

"All right," she said with a smile. "Thanks. Have a goodnight."

"You too," he said as he hugged her. "I think you're much better as a friend than a girlfriend."

"I have to agree," she said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said with a smile as he walked out of the bar and headed back to his hotel room for the night.

***A/N: So him meeting with Melina wasn't so bad. At least he came clean about his pain pill addiction. Hopefully he takes her advice and talks to Vince to get some help. He also helped her out so it was a win win situation. It's good to see them being friends only but he should have told Alex he was having drinks with Melina because she might get upset if she finds out from someone else. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	173. Chapter 173

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I only own Chelsea and Alex. **

The weeks leading up to Wrestlemania went fast for Dave. He was so focused on Mania and getting his chance at the WWE championship he was neglecting what was important. He was hitting the gym pretty much everyday to get back into shape and wrestling pointless matches as a warm up for his big match with John Cena at Mania. He was working harder than he ever had before. He had seen Alex and Chelsea maybe 3 or 4 times in the last few weeks. He had no idea what was going on in Chelsea's life or what was going on with Alex because he was too busy worrying about Mania and his match. Alex was being pretty passive about the entire situation because she knew how much it meant for Dave to be able to be a part of Wrestlemania. She didn't want to ruin his focus or get in his way. She let him do his thing. Dave also hadn't given up the pain pills like he told Melina he would. The truth was the more Dave pushed himself the more he took for the pain.

It was the day before Dave was leaving for Wrestlemania and Dave and Alex were arguing about her not attending Mania this year. "Alex, why won't you come?" asked Dave as he packed up his clothes.

"Because I know how Wrestlemania weekend works. You'll be out doing appearances, promotions, autograph signings and working at Axxess. The only time Chelsea and me would see you would be late at night. It's not fun to be off by myself during the weekend."

"You wouldn't be by yourself. You have Chelsea. You can take her to Axxess to play and walk around."

"I'm not taking a 21 month old to Axxess to walk around. I'll never see you until Hall of Fame and then Wrestlemania. I'll just stay home and watch the show."

"So you're not going to come support me?"

"Dave, I can support you from home. I don't have to fly to Seattle, Washington to support you. I'm happy for you and I know you're going to win but I don't have to be there to feel that way."

"I think you're being pretty selfish by not going. You have gone every year that we've been together. Now this year you don't want to go?"

"And every year that I've gone it's been the same. You're off doing appearances and promotions while I'm at the hotel entertaining myself. I'd just rather stay home this year with Chelsea."

"Alex, come on!" he said. "Please. I really want you to come with me."

"Dave, I don't' want to go. Plus Chelsea is working on potty training. It's not best to travel while doing that."

"So put her in diapers for the weekend," he said.

"You would say that wouldn't you because you haven't changed a diaper in a long time. She's doing good in Pull-ups I'm not going to put her back in diapers because you're selfish and want us to go with you this weekend. That's just going to confuse her and then she's going to back track. No."

"So what it will take a little longer to get potty training down. Just come with me please."

"Dave, I said no. And yeah you say take a little longer with the potty training but you're not the one that changes the diapers the most. I have her in Pull-Ups and she's doing fairly well except at nighttime and naptime. I'm not changing it up. I already had to back track on the pacifier weaning because you gave in and gave it to her. So now she's still on the pacifier and I was trying to get rid of that."

"Oh here we go with that again," he said.

"Yeah. Here we go," she said. "It's no big deal to you because you don't take the effort to back me up on these things. She cries so you give her the pacifier but don't' care that I spent months weaning her off of it. We were down to only in the crib but no you gave it to her because she cried a little bit. Do you know how many fucking times she cries for me? A lot but I didn't shove the pacifier in her mouth. I PLAYED with her. I listened to her. You couldn't even do that."

"So now you're cussing at me? For what reason?"

"Because you totally disregard everyone's feelings. Where have you been the last few weeks? Working out, getting back into shape and all that other stuff neglecting us. You didn't want us to be there for your road to Wrestlemania why should we be there for your Wrestlemania weekend?"

"To support me," he said. "I would like my family there."

"Dave, I want to stay home. It's not a good idea to take Chelsea out while she's potty training. And I don't' want to be stuck in a hotel by myself with her while you're out having fun."

"So find something to do with her."

"There's not much you can do with a 21 month old. We're staying home," she said as Chelsea walked into their room.

"Potty, Mommy. Me gotta go potty," she said.

"All right, Mommy is going to take you," she said taking her hand. "I'll be right back. She needs to use the bathroom."

"I know I can hear," he said. Alex gave him the middle finger as she walked out of the door. She walked Chelsea to her little potty and helped her get her pants down so she could go.

Chelsea sat on the potty for a couple minutes before she said, "Me done, Mommy."

"Did you go?" asked Alex.

"Me pee pee in potty," she said as she stood up.

"Good Job! Princess!" she said as she helped Chelsea pull up her pants. She took the potty and dumped what Chelsea did into the toilet and flushed. She then washed her hands and said, "Let's go tell Daddy."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she ran ahead of Alex and ran into the bedroom where Dave was still packing. "Daddy where you go?"

"Daddy has to go to work. I want you and mommy to come but mommy doesn't want to," he said looking at Alex.

"Me go too," she said.

"No, Chelsea," said Alex. "We're staying home. Daddy is going to be busy."

"Oh. Daddy, me pee pee in potty!"

"That's good," he said with a smile. He didn't really seem interested in what she had to say.

"I'm very proud of you," said Alex as she kissed Chelsea's forehead.

"Me love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," said Alex with a smile. It amazed her at how well Chelsea spoke for a child her age. It was amazing to Alex that Chelsea could speak in complete sentences.

"Me love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," he said as he zipped up the suitcase. That night they spent one last night together as a family. Dave and Alex took Chelsea to Chuck E. Cheese. They weren't exactly on speaking terms as they were both upset with each other. It was so bad that after they got home from Chuck E. Cheese Alex gave Chelsea her bath, put her to bed and then she slept in Athena's room because she didn't want to be around Dave. He was so selfish and arrogant she couldn't stand to be around him.

The next morning Dave woke up early so he could leave for his big Wrestlemania weekend. Alex woke up with him so that she and Chelsea could say good bye to him. He was loading everything into his car as Alex and Chelsea watched on. Once he had everything loaded he walked over to them and said, "Well, I'm going now."

"Yep," said Alex. "Have a good trip. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "I understand where you're coming from."

"Okay," she said. "I will be cheering you on from home. Go kick some Cena ass."

"I will," he said with a smile before he got down on Chelsea's level. "I love you, Chelsea. I'm going to miss you."

"Love you, Daddy," she said as she kissed his lips. "Me miss you."

"I'll call you everyday."

"Okay, Daddy," she said as he hugged her.

"Bye, Chelsea."

"Bye Bye, Daddy," she said as he got up. As he went to walk away she grabbed his leg and said, "Daddy, no go!"

"I have to go, Princess. I'll be back before you know it."

"No go, Daddy!" she said.

"Alex," he said. "Please."

"All right," she said picking Chelsea up. "Daddy will be back. He's going to work. It's okay."

"Me want Daddy," she said as Dave walked to the car. "DADDY!" she yelled as Dave got in the car. He disregarded his daughter crying for him and just drove off. Alex couldn't believe it. He could have done something to comfort her but he didn't. Alex shook her head and took Chelsea into the house to distract her from her dad leaving.

Dave spent the next few days in Seattle, Washington getting ready for Wrestlemania. He was doing tons of promotions and appearances. He was on several television shows and many radio shows. He was scheduled for numerous autograph signings and spent many days at Fan Axxess working. When he wasn't doing any of these things he was off working out in the gym and preparing for his big match. In all that time he did not once call Alex or Chelsea. Alex expected it because it was Dave. When he got focused on wrestling it was like he forgot he had a family it was not surprising to Alex.

The big day had finally came that Dave had been waiting for. He was focused and ready to get out there and do his thing in the ring. He shut most of the people backstage off as he stretched and got his entire mind into wrestling mode in his locker room. The superstars had seen him arrive but didn't see him again until he was standing behind the curtain waiting for his music to play. He stood backstage taking deep breaths as adrenaline shot through his body. His music cued and he burst through the curtain. The fans erupted as he appeared on the ramp. He did his entrance and then walked his way to the ring as they shined a spotlight on him. He posed on the ring posts so that fans could take pictures and then got his mind focused again as John Cena came out. John did his entrance and made his way to the ring. The referee went over the rules and then started the match. It was a pretty good match. It kept the fans interested as they jumped back and forth between Cena and Batista. It ran pretty long as the upper hand went back and forth. Just when you thought Cena had the match won Dave pulled something out and countered out. The same with Cena. Whenever you thought he was down and out he would counter out of it. It finally came down to a Batista Bomb not once, not twice but three times before Dave finally pinned John. The ref hit the canvas 1-2-3! And Dave's music filled the air. Most of the fans were on their feet cheering as the ref raised Dave's hand in victory and handed him the belt. Dave was so happy at that moment as was Alex who was watching from home. After everything Dave had gone through in the last few months he deserved this. It was what he had worked for. His hard work had paid off in the end. He made his way to the back where he was congratulated by many people. He received high fives and a few hugs. It made him feel good about himself.

He made his way back to his locker room and took a shower. He then headed off to the after party with some of his friends. It was the same thing as it usually was so he got bored and decided to hit the bar with a couple of friends to celebrate his victory. Randy refused to go since Sam and Alanna were there so John was one of Dave's friends that went with him. It was a crazy night at the bar as they walked in they saw it was more crowded than it should have been on a Sunday night. John, Dave and some other guys found a table where they immediately began taking shots. They were joined by a few females who were nothing but ring rats and wanted to spend some time with the guys. They too had joined in taking shots and drinking with the guys. There was one particular girl that had eyes for Dave and he didn't mind having eyes for her. The two of them walked off together and began talking. "So what's your name?" asked Dave as he sat down and motioned for her to sit down on his lap.

"Nikki," she said as she sat down on his lap.

"Beautiful name," he said. "So what is a beautiful girl like you doing alone at a bar on a Sunday night?"

"Just hanging out," she said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Just celebrating," he said.

"Celebrating what?"

"My win tonight. I'm a wrestler and I won the championship. Just a celebration."

"Cool," she said taking a sip of her beer.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a dancer," she said.

"Like a stripper?"

"You could say that," she said with a smile.

"Nice," he said. "You definitely have the body of a dancer."

"Thanks," she said. "And your body isn't too bad either," she said as she rubbed her hands on his firm chest.

"Thanks," he said, "so how about we go back to my hotel room and have a celebration."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said.

"All right," she said as she got up. "Let's go." Dave took her hand and left the bar. He told his friends he was going back to the hotel to have some fun but none of them thought anything of it.

When they got back to Dave's hotel room they wasted no time getting down to business. Nikki began by kissing Dave's lips passionately as she removed his shirt and allowing him to remove hers. She moved him over to the bed and gently pushed him down on the bed as she straddled him. She continued kissing him and began to kiss his neck as his phone rang. He stopped her to see who it was. When he saw that it was Alex he ignored the call and threw it to the side as she laid him back on the bed. Her kisses trailed down his body and stopped as she got to his pants. She unbuttoned them and removed them with his help. She soon went down on him before she wanted more from him. "I want you so much right now," she said in his ear.

"Let me get a condom," he said. He wasted no time getting it on and it wasn't long before they were having sex in his hotel room. When they finished Nikki got her things and left while Dave got himself ready for bed.

When he got into bed he picked up his phone and called Alex even though he knew it was 4 in the morning in Tampa. To his surprise she answered the phone, "Hello." She didn't sound tired at all.

"Hey, Beautiful. What's up?"

"Nothing. Why didn't you answer me when I called?"

"Oh. I was at the after party. Sorry."

"That's okay," she said. "You did great tonight. You haven't looked better."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm so glad I finally got that championship. It was a long road."

"Yeah it was," said Alex, "but your hard work paid off in the end."

"Yeah it did," he said with a smile. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said.

"So why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. I'm too excited for you."

"Oh," he said. "I'm actually getting ready to go to bed. Can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too and give Chelsea a kiss for me."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he said before hanging up the phone. He laid the phone down on the nightstand and rolled over to his side as he fell asleep. He wasn't sure what made him cheat on Alex but it felt like he did it to spite her. He was still upset with her because she didn't attend Wrestlemania with him. He was going to hold her fully responsible if she found out because if she had been there it wouldn't have happened. He felt that was the best way to handle it and he felt he was right using that as an excuse for cheating on her.

***A/N: Well, I knew it wouldn't be long before DAve showed his a-hole side again. He had no care in the world for Alex's feelings or for Chelsea. His daughter used the bathroom and he couldn't have been any less thrilled about it. THen when she was crying for him he did nothing.. THEN he goes and cheats on Alex, ignores her phone call, then calls her back acting like he did NOTHING wrong and to make it worse he feels it's her fault because she didn't go... What an a-hole. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	174. Chapter 174

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

***I only own Alex. **

***WARNING: Strong language is used. **

As the next month went by Alex and Dave hadn't seen each other as much as they were used to. They had seen each other at least 2 times out of the entire month. Dave was busy doing promotions and autograph signings for Vince. Vince had been working him really hard since he was the champion. He would communicate with Alex on the telephone and talk to Chelsea on the web cam. That was the only way he would see her while he was away. Dave was overseas in Ireland, and then heading to France. They had left that Tuesday and were planning on coming back that Sunday so that they could go to RAW. Since RAW was taking place in Florida Dave was going to come home that Sunday and then take Alex and Chelsea with him to RAW that Monday but news of a volcano eruption in Iceland began to spread through out the world that Friday afternoon.

On Saturday after the superstars finished their last house show in Ireland and were planning on heading to France it couldn't' happen because all major airports were closed due to the smoke from the erupting volcano. The skies were clouded with a big ash cloud making airports close down air travel because of vision reasons and for the safety of the flyers. Most of the superstars took it as an extra day in Ireland while others were upset about not being able to go to France. WWE had no choice but to cancel that show and just try to get the superstars home the next day so they could make it back for RAW on Monday. Alex was worried because Dave hadn't talked to her since the volcano erupted. Sunday came and when the superstars wanted to leave the airports were still shut down and air travel was cancelled. There were no flights in or out of Europe for the time being. This didn't make many of the superstars very happy. Dave got on the phone as soon as he found out and called Alex in the middle of the night. "Hello?" asked a sleepy Alex as she answered the phone.

"Al, I have bad news for you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I won't be home later today," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I'm stuck in Ireland. They shut down air travel. At this point have no clue when we're getting out of here. They're saying tomorrow morning so that we can get to RAW but I have no idea. The sky is so ashy and depressing."

"So you can see the ash cloud?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said, "that's what's keeping us here."

"I see," she said. "So you're not coming home?"

"Not today," he said. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"Don't' apologize for something you can't control. It's not your fault. You didn't go over there expecting a volcano to erupt and cancel your air travel."

"I know but I just feel bad because we haven't seen each other for weeks and I was looking forward to coming home. What's Chelsea doing?"

"Dave, it's 2:30 in the morning.. She's sleeping."

"Oh yeah… that's right.. The time difference. Sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said. "I'll call you when I know more about what's going on and when I'm coming home."

"Okay, Bye, Baby," she said.

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," she said with a smile as she hung up the phone. She was pretty disappointed that he wasn't coming home that day because she was looking forward to being able to spend some time with him. She really wanted to see him but it wasn't his fault he was stuck over in Ireland. She just hoped to see him the next day. When the next day came they still couldn't get home which meant they were missing the RAW broadcast. Alex was disappointed because the Smackdown superstars got out but RAW superstars were still stuck over there.

When Tuesday morning arrived the superstars were excited and had a lot of hope to leave so they could make it back for the Smackdown tapings. Their excitement lasted until they heard that the air travel was still shut down. "So when are we going to get the fuck out of here?" asked Randy. "I do have a wife and daughter to see."

"Randy," said Michael Hayes. "We can't do anything about it. We're going to try to get you out of here tomorrow morning. We're working on a plan now."

"Right. You're going to try to get us out of here tomorrow morning. That's what you said Saturday night, that's what you said Sunday morning and that's what you said yesterday morning. Save it."

"Randy is right," said Dave, "this is bullshit. When are we getting home?"

"Like I said we're going to try to get you home tomorrow."

"Trying and doing are two different things," said Dave, "I haven't seen my family for weeks. I was supposed to be with them this week and now we're almost mid week and I haven't spent a day with them. This is bullshit."

"If I could make the ash cloud disappear I would. I have a family too. You're not the only one. We all have families," said Hayes, "but we're stuck for now and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry if you had plans but Mother Nature had different plans."

"Don't give me that bullshit about Mother Nature," said Dave. "Get me on a plane home to my wife and my daughter."

"Same here, Hayes," said Randy. More WWE superstars began yelling at Michael Hayes as he sat there trying to figure out what to say next.

He was over whelmed with all the RAW superstars yelling at him looking like they could attack at any moment. "ALL RIGHT!" He yelled to silence them. "I know tensions are high and I know you want to get home but we are doing our best to get you home. Just relax. I promise you we will have you out of here by tomorrow morning."

"You better have me out of here by tomorrow morning," said Randy, "or I will deliver a punt to your head."

"Don't threaten me, Randy," said Hayes.

"What are you going to do? Suspend me? Because I'm already in hell."

"Look," said John, "I know this isn't the best situation but we can make it the best. There's plenty of things to see out there. We're here with friends to hang out with. We don't have to be upset…."

"SHUT UP, CENA!" yelled Dave.

"Whoa. Chill out, Man."

"Don't tell me to chill out. Stop this Golden Boy act. No one fucking likes it. Sit down and shut the hell up. Just because you don't see your family and you want to live your life for the company doesn't mean the rest of us don't have families and kids we want to see."

"You want to see your wife but yet you've been fucking around on her for the last month." Most of the superstars gasped as John said this.

"I have not been fucking around on my wife for the last month," he said. "I leave the fucking around to you. Aren't you the one that proposed to one woman and then left her to marry someone else?"

"Ask anyone.. They've seen you. The night of Wrestlemania you left with that girl. Ted, didn't he? Cody?"

"I'm not in this, Man," said Ted putting his hands up.

"I'm not in it either," said Cody. "I just want to get home as much as the rest of us do."

"Oh so you guys are gonna leave me hanging here. Okay. Next time you have a stalker Cody don't ask me to help you out."

"I won't," said Cody.

"I don't care," said John. "You've been fucking around on your wife for a month just like your wife made out with Randy on New Year's Eve or Day last year."

"WHAT?" asked Dave enraged.

"Whoa," said Randy. "That was over a year ago. Just because you fucked up with Dave doesn't mean you need to throw my business in there."

"YOU MADE OUT WITH MY WIFE? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Dave as he charged at Randy only to be held back by several wrestlers.

"Dave, it's not what you think," he said. "We both had a little too much to drink. That's all it was."

"I don't give a shit what it was you made out with my wife. You're supposed to be my best friend."

"Dave, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry man.. It just happened. That was the one time and it will NEVER happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened ONE time," said Dave. "I trusted you. She's my wife, Man."

"And I told you it was an accident. It wasn't meant to happen. I'm sorry."

"You can apologize all you want but we're not friends anymore and John, fuck you for not telling me about it sooner."

"All right. All right. Guys calm down," said Hayes. "I know tensions are high but we need to calm down and relax. Stop letting your emotions get the best of you and whatever love triangle you guys have going on forget about it. The last thing we need is for a fight to happen."

"If guys weren't kissing my wife I wouldn't have to lose my cool. This is bullshit," said Dave.

"Drop it, Batista," said Hayes.

"Go fuck yourself," said Dave as he stormed out of the room.

Dave was in a bad mood for pretty much the entire day. He couldn't just hold Randy responsible but had to hold Alex responsible too. He was upset with her because she didn't' tell him and went on acting like everything was okay. Not to mention the fact she made out with his best friend. It just upset Dave so he wanted to get revenge on her so he got a shower and then got dressed and headed out to a local pub to drink. He sat at the bar drinking wondering why Alex could lie to him about something for so long. He knew Randy had a crush on her but to make out with her was a whole other issue. Randy was supposed to be his best friend but he turned out not to be the guy he thought he was. And then there was Alex she acted so innocent and acted like she loved Dave but as soon as his back was turned she was making out with Randy. The more Dave thought about it the angrier he became. He wanted to get Alex back but he didn't know how and then the thought came to his mind. He decided to sleep with the ONE person Alex hated.

After Dave finished his beer he got up and left the pub. He headed to his hotel and instead of going to his room he went in the opposite direction. He found himself outside of Melina's door. He took a deep breath and then knocked on it. Melina answered the door in shorts and a cami. "Dave, what are you doing here?"

"This," he said as he pressed his lips against hers as they moved into the door.

"Dave.." she said. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he said. "I think I'm about to fuck up my marriage some more."

"Some more?" she asked.

"Yeah. John was right today. I have been cheating on Alex behind her back but I'm a lonely man. I need some affection."

"Dave, I thought Alex was your life? What happened to that?"

"She is but I just. I don't even know how to word it."

"You just can't keep it in your pants?"

"Right. At first I did it to spite her and then I have been away from home so its been tough. Then I have these women throwing themselves at me. If it's there I'm going to take it. I feel bad sometimes but other times I don't. I'm a horrible husband huh?"

"You're definitely not the best. So why did you come here tonight?"

"I came here to get revenge on Alex for making out with Randy. He's my best friend."

"Dave, that's stupid. What is the point in doing that to get back at her? Two wrongs don't make a right and you're not innocent either. You've cheated on her. So she made out with another guy.. No big deal. You've done so much more. You've actually had sex with other women and you got another woman pregnant."

"I really am an asshole huh? What should I do about the making out thing?"

"Let it go and don't hold it against Alex or Randy. Randy said they were drunk so give them the benefit of the doubt."

"I guess you're right. So you're not going to sleep with me tonight are you?"

"No and you know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I know deep down you LOVE your wife because if you didn't' you wouldn't have came here looking for revenge because she hurt you. You wanted her to feel the same hurt you felt when you found out about her and Randy and I'm telling you getting revenge is a stupid move. You need to talk to Randy and talk to Alex both at the same time and tell them how you feel."

"I don't want to mention to Alex that I know. I can't handle it," he said.

"So are you going to go on pretending nothing happened?"

"Yes," he said. "I'd rather pretend then confront her about it. Like Randy said they were both drunk.. People do stupid things when they're drunk."

"That's true and you have done a lot of stupid things when you were drunk."

"I know," he said. "I'm a stupid man I guess."

"You're not stupid you're just Dave Bautista but I really think you should at least talk to Randy."

"I know," he said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said.

"I'm going to go talk to Randy," he said getting up. "Thank-you for not letting me do something stupid tonight."

"No problem. Dave, you and me may not be together but I still care a lot about you. I know how much you love Alex and how happy she makes you and I can't see you mess that up."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as she watched Dave walk out the door.

Dave walked to Randy's hotel room and knocked on the door. "What are you doing here?" asked Randy. "I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"Randy, I'm sorry I overreacted. I was still upset from being stuck over here that I let my emotions get the best of me. I don't like the fact that you made out with my wife but I know people do stupid things when they're drunk. I'm sure you didn't' mean to kiss Alex and I'm sure she didn't mean to kiss you. I just want to let you know I'm not mad at you and I still want to be your best friend. And I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"Of course I still want to be your best friend. Your daughter is my goddaughter. You're my best traveling partner. And I'm sorry for making out with Alex. It wasn't something I planned it just happened. I'm sorry. You're my best friend and she's your wife it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you," said Dave.

"Thanks, Man."

"No problem," said Dave.

"So do you think they're really going to get us out of here tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I want to see Alex and Chelsea."

"At least you'll get to see your family because I won't get to see mine. I'll be going straight to Florida."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

The next day they finally figured out a way to get the RAW superstars home. They had them take a ferry to Spain and then they rode on a bus for hours to get to the airport. The ride was a bumpy one and they were all happy when they finally reached an airport. Just before Dave boarded the plane he called Alex and said, "Babe, I'm coming home!"

"Finally!" she said. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," she said.

"Well, I'm about to board my plane. I will see you when I get home."

"See you when you get home. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," she said as they both hung up the phone. Alex was so excited for Dave to come home and Dave was just as excited to be going home to finally see his wife. Although he didn't know how to feel with Randy and Alex being under the same roof after what happened. Even though he had forgiven Randy he was still a little weary of the two together. He knew he was going to need to keep an eye on the two while Randy stayed at the house to make sure there were no late night make out sessions.

***A/N: Just because DAve didnt' do something stupid doesn't mean he was right. He still had the intent and the thought to seek revenge on his wife for kissing Randy. It's not like Dave's innocent.. He's done a lot worse to Alex than she's done to him. Seeking revenge on his wife? That's sick.. maybe he should read the vows he took to be her husband... ANd John.. what a jerk. He JUST had to tell Dave about Alex because DAve upset him... tensions were definitely high as they were all stuck over there. Good thing they're coming home. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	175. Chapter 175

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

Alex was in the kitchen preparing Chelsea's lunch while she sat in the living room watching The Backyardigans holding her Uniqua doll. She was sitting quietly as her dad and Randy walked into the house. "You can just lay your stuff down by the door. You can take it up to the guest room later," said Dave as he laid his things down.

"It smells good in here. What's Alex cooking?" he asked.

"Probably lunch for Chelsea," said Dave as he walked to the living room to see Chelsea sitting on the couch watching TV. He stepped over the gate, followed by Randy and walked over to Chelsea. "Hey, Princess!"

"DADDY!" Chelsea yelled standing up. "Me miss you!"

"I missed you too," said Dave with a smile as he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Look who came to visit. Uncle Randy!"

"Hi," said Chelsea looking at Randy. You could tell it had been a while since she had last seen him because the look of weariness covered her face. She seemed timid of him and gave him a faint smile.

"Hi, Chelsea," he said. "What are you watching?"

"Yardigans," she said pointing to the TV.

"That's cool," said Randy.

"Where's mommy?" asked Dave. Chelsea pointed to the direction of the kitchen and Dave said, "the kitchen?"

"Yes," she said.

Dave moved the gate and they headed to the kitchen to see Alex. She was just putting Chelsea's plate of macaroni and cheese with hot dogs down on the table she also laid half a banana down for her fruit and cooked carrots for her vegetable. "Don't you think that's a big lunch for a 22 month old?" asked Dave.

"She's an eater like her Daddy," said Alex with a smile as she walked over to Dave. "Hey, Baby. It's good to see you home," she said as she softly kissed his lips.

"It's good to be home," he said. "I thought I was never going to see American soil again. I literally wanted to kiss the ground."

"You didn't did you?" she asked.

"No," he said with a smile. "That was the most horrible trip I've ever taken. You have no idea. We would still be over there if they didn't smarten up."

"Yeah. How did you guys get home?" she asked. "Hey, Randy," she said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Hey, Alex," he said as he hugged her.

Dave cleared his throat causing them to break the hug and said, "They put us on a ferry to go to Spain, then we took a bus ride to the airport, boarded the plane and left."

"I see," said Alex. "I'm just glad you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said kissing her lips softly. He did it so that he could tell Randy to back off.

"Wow," said Alex. "You must have really missed me."

"You have no idea," said Dave. "By the way, Randy is staying here with us for a couple days. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's fine," said Alex as she took Chelsea from Dave. "Are you ready to eat lunch, Princess?" Chelsea nodded her head and Alex put her in the booster seat and buckled her in. Chelsea wasted no time eating her food.

"She uses a fork and spoon now?" asked Dave.

"Yep," said Alex.

"And where's the highchair?"

"Got rid of it. She's a big girl now! While you were gone I got rid of her swing, her bouncer, the pack and play, I got her a toddler bed too but it needs to be put together. I want to redo her room."

"Wow, you've been busy," he said.

"I wanted to get rid of the things taking up space. She doesn't need that stuff anymore. She's a big girl. Chels, tell Daddy what you have on right now."

"Dora panties!" she said as she took a bite of her macaroni.

"She's wearing big girl underwear now?" asked Dave. He sounded like he was shocked. It had been a while since he'd been home and he couldn't believe in that time she was fully potty trained.

"Just during the day but at night time and nap time she wears a pull up," she said, "but other than that she uses her big girl potty."

"Good job, Chelsea," he said.

"She's potty trained already?" asked Randy.

"Yep," said Alex. "She's a smart girl."

"I see that," he said with a smile. "She must get it from her Mom."

"Thank-you, Randy."

"I'm smart too," said Dave.

"Yeah.. She got her smarts from her mom," said Randy looking at Dave.

"So are you two hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"No," said Dave. "I'm good. I ate on the plane."

"Same here," said Randy.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Baked Ziti," said Alex.

"Yes!" said Dave. "I am so glad to eat food that's not Irish."

"I bet," said Alex with a smile.

When Chelsea was finished with her lunch Alex took her upstairs and laid her down in the crib for a nap. She had began to wean her off the pacifier again so the only time she had it was in the crib. She went downstairs to do the dishes from lunch and breakfast. Dave was in the living room watching TV and when Randy saw Alex walk into the kitchen he said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink."

"All right," said Dave as he continued to watch TV while Randy walked to the kitchen.

He walked in to see Alex getting out the dish pan to wash the dishes and the dish drainer and said, "Don't you have a dishwasher for that?"

"Yeah," she said turning around, "but sometimes I like to do it the old fashioned way. It gives me time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Everything," she said. "Just life in general."

"I see," said Randy. "Would you like some help? You wash and I'll dry."

"Sure but you really don't have to."

"I want to, Alex," he said grabbing a dishtowel.

"If you insist," said Alex as she turned off the water filling up the dish pan.

"Alex, I just want you to know that Dave knows about our kiss," he said out of the blue.

"What?" asked Alex. "How did he find out?"

"John told him. There was a big issue between the two and John told him that you and me kissed. Dave was livid. I thought he was going to tear me to pieces."

"You're lucky he didn't," said Alex. "Why the hell would John tell him that?"

"I don't know. It was pretty heated."

"I don't care. He shouldn't have said anything it happened a year ago. Why bring it up now?"

"Because Dave told him he didn't take care of his kid or something like that."

"Well, that's the truth," said Alex. "John hasn't seen his daughter since that night."

"I know," said Randy, "but Dave was really upset when John told him. I told him it was just a drunken kiss and it meant nothing but he didn't want to hear it."

"Well, he obviously forgave you since he allowed you to stay here."

"He did but still he knows about it," said Randy. "I just thought you should know."

"Well, he hasn't said anything so I'm not worried about it."

"All right," said Randy. "So how have you been?"

"Busy. It's like I'm a single mom sometimes. Ever since Dave won the belt it's like he's here less and less. Chelsea asks about him everyday. And when he leaves she cries for an hour. She doesn't understand it but knows her Daddy is leaving. It's hard."

"Wow," he said. "That doesn't make me feel good because I leave Alanna all the time."

"She's still young yet that she doesn't notice but give her a few months and she will."

"I'm sure," said Randy. "But this is the life we live."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"You sound upset about it," said Randy.

"I'm not really upset about it.. I just feel so lonely sometimes. Do you realize the only conversation I have during the day is with a 22 month old? It's tough."

"I bet," said Randy. "But it's okay, Alex," he said touching her back. "Dave loves you and he's just working to provide for you and Chelsea."

Dave walked into the kitchen and saw Randy with his arm around Alex as they were washing dishes. "What is going on here?"

"We're just talking," said Randy removing his arm.

"Talking involves touching my wife?"

"Dave, just calm down," said Alex. "We were talking. He was just comforting me."

"And I can't comfort you? I'm your husband."

"Why are you getting so ridiculous?" asked Alex. "We were just talking."

"Well, what am I supposed to think when I walk into the kitchen and see my best friend's arm around my wife?"

"Do you really think I would put the moves on Alex knowing you're in the next room?"

"It's not like you haven't before," said Dave. "You kissed my wife in my house while I was in the other room."

"And I told you that was a drunken kiss," said Randy. "It meant nothing."

"Yeah," said Alex. "It was nothing. It's not like you didn't go out and fuck another woman and get her pregnant."

"Here we go with Sasha.."

"Yep. Here we go with Sasha," said Alex. "Did you not fuck her?"

"Well, yeah," said Dave.

"So me sharing a drunken kiss with Randy isn't as bad as what you did."

"Sometimes I have to think there's something going on between you two," he said.

"Dave, you're being a dick," said Alex. "There is NOTHING going on with Randy and me."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Because I LOVE YOU," she said. "I love you more than you'll ever know," said Alex. "I'm not going to cheat on you because I love you. You're my world. I would NEVER hurt you like that. I couldn't hurt you like that. And the fact you think I could do that to you hurts me more than you'll ever know," she said as she threw the dish cloth into the water and stormed outside to the patio.

"Damn it!" said Dave as he followed her outside. Randy continued to wash the dishes for Alex so that her and Dave could have their moment. Dave got out to the patio to see Alex crying. "Alex, I'm sorry."

"For what? Doubting me? Accusing me of something that would NEVER happen? For being an asshole? What? What are you sorry for?"

"Everything," he said. "I'm sorry for everything. I just lose my temper sometimes."

"So you're going to accuse me of things when you lose your temper?"

"No," he said. "I don't know. I'm just stupid."

"Well, yeah," said Alex. "But why would you ever think I could hurt you like that?"

"I don't know," he said. "I guess it's just I don't even know."

"Do you think I could be capable of hurting you like that?"

"No," he said. "And I'm sorry."

"You're right. I could NEVER hurt you like that. I love you so much, Dave. My love for you is endless. You don't hurt people that you love," she said as he took her hand. "I love you," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too," he said as he wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry if I made you cry. You're right. People don't hurt people that they love."

"And to think I would cheat with your best friend is ridiculous."

"I know," he said. "And I am so sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Alex looked into Dave's eyes and saw he was being sincere and said, "I forgive you but have a little trust in me. I trust you. You can trust me too."

"I trust you," he said before he softly kissed her lips. "So are you still wanting to try to have another baby?"

"I do want to try for one but with you being gone so much right now isn't a good time. In case you haven't noticed Chelsea is a handful."

"All right," he said. "We'll do it like this.. If it happens it happens. If it doesn't fine."

"Works for me," she said.

"So I've missed a lot that she's done?"

"Yep," said Alex, "and she asks about you all the time."

"She does?"

"Yes. She does. When she says she missed you she means it. She really misses you when you're gone. We have to look at you picture everyday and she kisses it and hugs it. She wants you home."

"I wish I could be home but my job is what it is."

"I know," said Alex, "but can't you try to be home a little more?"

"Right now I can't commit to anything because I don't know what Vince is going to have me do and stuff but as soon as I lose the belt I will make it my goal to be home more. I promise."

"Okay," she said. "Oh.. And while I'm thinking about it talk to Vince about having June 16th off because that's the day of Chelsea's 2nd birthday party. I know it's only April but I want you to give him enough time to find someone to take your place that weekend."

"June 16th?"

"Yes," she said.

"All right. June 16th.. I'll ask him."

"Thanks," said Alex. "It means a lot to me that you're there."

"I will be there. I wouldn't miss her birthday party for anything."

"Okay," said Alex.

"But June 16th sounds so familiar we might have a pay-per-view that day."

"So?" asked Alex. "Which is more important the pay-per-view or your daughter turning two?"

"My daughter turning two," said Dave. He told her what she wanted to hear. He didn't' want to have another argument with her so he just fed her lies, empty promises and everything she wanted to hear to keep the peace. The truth was if he had a pay-per-view the day of Chelsea's party he was going to go to the pay-per-view and neglect the party. His career was at its peak he couldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"All right," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said as he kissed her once again. They walked back into the house and went upstairs to spend some time alone while Randy sat downstairs in the living room watching TV. He was glad to see them getting along after everything that happened that afternoon. He felt bad for not telling Alex about what John said about Dave sleeping around but he didn't want to cause more problems for them. Just like before he felt that Alex would find out on her own because the truth ALWAYS had a way of coming out. They were happy right now so he was going to leave well enough alone so they didn't have to engage in another fight. They rarely got time together and he wasn't going to ruin it even though it was killing him to not say anything.

***A/N: So something tells me that Alex isnt happy with her marriage.. and I think Dave had a lot of nerve of accusing Alex and Randy of having something going on when he's sleeping with different women while he's away. Randy should tell Alex but it's understandable that he doesn't want to cause problems for them.. they have enough problems without her knowing about that. I wonder if Dave is really going to make it to Chelsea's 2nd birthday party... So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	176. Chapter 176

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.. **

The next couple months went faster than Alex had thought. Dave managed to get off for Chelsea's birthday party but he wasn't getting off for his 3 year wedding anniversary to be with Alex. He had a pay-per-view that Sunday he just hadn't told Alex about it yet. He had been gone for about 5 weeks so Chelsea's party was the first time he was going to see them both. Alex had gone all out for Chelsea's party. She was having a Dora party which is what she chose on her own. Alex invited Donna to come but she couldn't make it from San Francisco, she invited her mom and dad which they jumped to the occasion. She invited Randy, Sam and Alanna Sam and Alanna were both there but Randy was arriving with Dave. She also invited Mel and Alyssa and a couple kids from Chelsea's Gymboree class. Alex was also giving Dave a big surprise since she invited Athena and Keilani to the party and Glenda was coming too. She wasn't exactly thrilled about that but if it got her to bring Keilani and Athena she would take it.

Alex, Mel and Sam had just finished putting red, purple, blue yellow and white streamers on the patio railing and were decorating the table. Chelsea, Alyssa and Alanna came by and they pulled some of the streamers off. "Uh oh, Mommy," said Chelsea handing it to her.

"Oh.. Chelsea," said Alex taking it from her. "Go play on the swing set."

"No, Mommy," she said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"No, Mommy," she said.

"Welcome to the terrible two's," said Mel with a smile. "That's their favorite word these days."

"Great," said Alex as she directed the kids to the swing set. "If my husband was here he could keep them occupied."

"Where is he?" asked Mel.

"He's on his way home but he's stopping at the grocery store to get her cake first. He better not screw it up."

"Picking up a cake isn't a hard task," said Sam.

'You don't know my husband," said Alex. "He can screw up the impossible."

"Oh," she said.

"So I take it you and Dave aren't getting along," said Mel.

"Not really," said Alex. "I haven't seen him since the beginning of May. I'm surprised he can take time out of his busy schedule to come to her party because he's leaving again tonight."

"What an ass," said Mel.

"Tell me about it but I married him," said Alex.

"That's true," said Mel. "Does he know Glenda, Athena and Keilani are going to be here?"

"Nope. That's my little surprise to him," she answered as she laid some plates down.

"He's going to be so surprised," said Mel. "I can't wait to see his face."

"Me either," said Alex. "It's going to be priceless."

Meanwhile Dave and Randy had just reached Tampa and were heading to Dave's house for Chelsea's party. "Is Alex's mom going to be at the party today?"

"Yep," said Dave. "It's going to be a blast. I can't wait."

"She's not that bad," said Randy.

"You have no idea," said Dave. "No idea. I'm just ready to get this party over with and get back on the road."

"Why? Aren't you happy to at least get some time with Alex?"

"I'd be happier if her mom wasn't here. That's why I'm glad I'm leaving after the party."

"I think that's kind of harsh," said Randy.

"We have to be in Virginia by tomorrow night. We need to flight out tonight."

"I would have at least thought you would have gotten a red eye flight out to get a little sheet action with Alex."

"Oh believe me there's going to be some sheet action and then I'm leaving."

"That sounds so wrong," said Randy. "It's like you come for Chelsea's party and then you get laid and then bounce. At least make it seem like you care."

"I do care," he said turning into the parking lot of the grocery store, "I just have work tomorrow."

"Oh," said Randy, "what are we doing here?"

"Picking up the cake. Alex asked me to stop on my way home to get it."

"Oh," he said as Dave parked the car. They got out and headed into the grocery store.

Dave pulled out his cell phone as soon as he walked into the store to see if Alex needed anything before they left. He dialed Alex's cell number. "Hello," she said as she answered the phone. "Where are you?"

"Randy and me are at the store getting the cake."

"You're just now at the store? The party starts in 15 minutes.. The cake should have been here."

"Sorry we got stuck in traffic," he said.

"Got stuck in traffic my ass," she said. "How long is it going to take you to get here?"

"Soon," he said. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I have everything. Just get the cake and get home."

"All right, Bye," he said hanging up the phone. "My wife is such a bitch sometimes."

Randy ignored the comment and said, "we should get the cake."

"Yeah," said Dave as they walked over to the bakery. He told the bakery person he was there to pick up a cake under the name Bautista. They went to the cooler to get it and showed him the Dora cake before they closed the box. It wasn't extravagant it was just a simple Dora cake with figurines of Dora, Boots and Swiper. Dave thanked the man and then headed to the check out to pay for the cake. After Dave paid for the cake they were walking out of the store and as they walked out the door Dave tripped and the cake fell to the ground getting smashed. "Damn it!" he said.

"Alex is going to kill you," said Randy as helped him pick up the cake.

"I know. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'd say you better go in there and get two cakes to make up for the size of this one and keep the figurines to put on them."

"And if they don't have other cakes?"

"Then I guess you're shit out of luck," said Randy as they walked back into the store. They hurried to the bakery section and they were in luck. There were two cakes that would equal out the size of the sheet cake Alex originally ordered. One had a pink border with flowers and the other one had a purple border with flowers. Beggars couldn't be choosers so Dave grabbed one and Randy grabbed the other.

Dave walked it to the bakery counter and said, "Um yeah. I had a little accident with the previous cake. I kind of dropped it so it smashed. Is there a way you can write Happy 2nd Birthday, Chelsea on both of them?"

"Sure," said the guy in the bakery. "What color?"

"I guess Pink on one and Purple on the other," said Dave. "We still have the figurines so I will put them on one of them."

"All right," he said taking the cakes. He went off to write on the cakes. As he finished he gave them to Dave. Dave didn't even think about it looking at the cakes as he went off to pay for them. He just wanted to get them home so Alex wasn't so upset when he got there. He was already 10 minutes late for the party. He sped home as Randy held the cakes. As soon as they got home they hurried into the house and Dave laid the cakes down on the table.

He walked out onto the patio to see Alex giving the guests some food. "You're late," said Alex.

"I'm sorry. I have to tell you something. Can you come inside?"

"What?" asked Alex as she gave Chelsea some food.

"Hi, Daddy!" said Chelsea with a smile.

"Hi, Princess," he said as he walked over to give her a kiss. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank-you, Daddy."

"Hello, Dave," said Sylvia.

"Hello," said Dave. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad you could make it. I wasn't sure."

"Well, I'm here," he said, "Alex, can I please talk to you?"

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"Mother, can you watch her?" asked Alex.

"Sure," she said getting up to sit down next to Chelsea.

"Thanks," said Alex as she walked into the house with Dave. "What?"

"There was an incident with the cake," he said.

"What do you mean there was an incident with the cake?"

"I was just walking out of the store and I tripped on something. The cake fell out of my hand and smashed. I had to go get two other cakes to replace it."

"DAVID!" she said rushing to look at the two cakes.

"Don't worry. You can still put the figurines on them."

"That's not the point. I wanted the one I ordered," she said as she looked at the cakes. "And preferably one with my daughter's name spelled right."

"It is spelled right," he said.

"You didn't even look did you?" asked Alex pointing to both cakes. "Our daughter's name is spelled C-H-E-L-S-E-A not C-H-E-L-S-I-E," she said.

"Shit," said Dave as he looked at the cakes with Chelsea's name misspelled. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," said Alex as she walked out to the patio. She was upset that Chelsea's cake was ruined and then she was upset because the replacement cakes had her name misspelled.

Dave followed her out to the patio and said, "I'm sorry what more do you want me to say," as the guests looked at him.

"Not now," said Alex. "I'm not fighting at my daughter's party."

"Then don't act like a bitch and we wouldn't," said Dave.

"Dave, are you blind?" asked Mel, "you can't see at least 4 2 year olds at this table? Watch your language."

"I'm sorry but if she wasn't being a witch I wouldn't be acting like this."

"Dave, not here," said Alex. "It's about Chelsea not us."

"I apologized but you didn't accept it."

"Dave. Drop it," said Alex as she sat down next to Chelsea so she could eat.

"Whatever," he said as he took a seat at the table on the opposite end of Alex. For most of the party Alex and Dave didn't talk to each other. It was pretty awkward as they walked past each other without speaking a word. Dave was hanging out with Randy for most of the party while Alex was hanging out with Mel and the other mothers from Gymboree. She apologized for Dave's foul language and they were okay with it because it wasn't like they never let a cuss word drop or anything. Chelsea was so cute that day it made Alex smile. She had her black hair up in a high ponytail wearing a light blue sun dress with a butterfly on the right strap. She wore little white sandals and kept a smile on her face. The same smile on her face that she inherited from Dave. Chelsea was off playing with her friends giggling and laughing. She was having a good time and that's all that mattered to Alex. Alex had noticed Glenda and the girls never showed up to the party. She wasn't surprised but at least she made an effort to include them. That was more than what Dave had done in the last year.

Chelsea had no problems opening her presents this birthday. She wasn't fussy or anything. The smile never left her face as she opened them. She got tons of Dora things, some baby dolls, clothes, books and DVDs. She also got some CD's with kids songs on them and some of them were Dora. She was so excited when she got her present from Dave and Alex. She got a Dora bedroom set because Dave was supposed to set up her nursery in a Dora theme when he got the chance but Alex wasn't holding her breath. "Dora!" said Chelsea with a smile as she pointed to the comforter.

"Yes, Dora," said Alex with a smile.

"She must REALLY love Dora," said Sylvia.

"She does," said Alex. "That and the Backyardigans."

"Alyssa likes Dora too. I don't see what the big deal is," said Mel.

"Me either," said Alex. "I wish the girl would get a GPS already so she's not calling on map all the time."

"Dora pretty," said Chelsea.

"Dora's pretty?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mommy," said Chelsea as she picked up a Dora doll. "Open. Me want to play."

"What do you say?"

"Please, Mommy."

"All right," said Alex as she opened up the Dora doll for Chelsea and then handed it to her. "I guess we should have cake now," said Alex as she picked up the wrapping paper. Dave wasn't making the effort so she did it herself with Mel's help.

"Come on, Chels," said Dave. "Let's get some cake," he said picking her up to take her over to the table. He sat her down in her chair while Alex and Mel went to get the cakes.

They brought them out one with the Dora figurines and the other without. There was a number 2 candle on the cake with the figurines lit and ready to be blown out. "I thought the cake looked different," said Sam.

"It did," said Alex. "There was an incident with the other cake so my husband replaced it with these two."

"Oh," she said.

"Isn't Chelsea's name misspelled?" asked Sylvia looking at the cake.

"Yep," said Alex looking at Dave. He rolled his eyes down so that he wouldn't see her staring him down. "It's okay. She doesn't know yet but one day she will."

"Can't we just sing Happy Birthday to her?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Alex as they all sang Happy Birthday. Chelsea smiled as everyone sang to her and then Alex helped her blow out the candle.

Once they were finished with the cake it wasn't long after that that some of the guests left. Alex gave them their goody bags and thanked them for coming. She once again apologized for the tension between her and Dave. After they had left Dave and Alex began to clean up with Mel's help and the help of Sam and Randy. "You know you don't have to be such a bitch," said Dave as they were cleaning up the patio.

"And you don't' have to call me a bitch in front of my friends or my family. I wouldn't have to be a bitch if you didn't act the way you do."

"What do you mean act the way I do?" he asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Act like your job is more important than your daughter. You should have been here yesterday and not 20 minutes into her party. Then you get replacement cakes done with her name misspelled.. You should have checked before you left the store."

"Well, you wanted me to get home as soon as I could so I did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said.

"Then why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Because I'm just tired of all of this. I'm tired of being second to your job. Then you haven't even talked to your girls in a year but you were talking about getting them back and everything. You never even made the effort. You're selfish, Dave."

"I am not selfish. I can't get them back as long as I'm working like I am."

"So you can't visit with them either?"

"Alex, I don't want to get into this. Not today. I'm only here for a couple more hours and then I'm leaving again."

"Of course you are," said Alex. "Of course you are."

"Here we go," said Dave.

"Yep. Here we go," said Alex. "Why would it be so hard for you to spend ONE night with your daughter and your wife?"

"It's not. It's just I have RAW tomorrow."

"But not till 9 in the evening. You could be here tonight and leave tomorrow morning but I guess that's asking too much."

"Alex, I don't want to fight about it," he said.

"All right. We won't fight about it. Fine," she said. "I just want you to be here more."

"I know," he said, "but things are kind of tough right now."

"Yep. It's always tough," she said. "I love you, Dave, but this is getting harder and harder. There was a time when Chelsea and me mattered but right now I don't even know."

"Alex, you do matter. And I'm sorry if you feel like you don't but you do. I'm scheduled to lose the belt next Sunday so my schedule should open up. Then I will be home more. I promise."

"I can't even accept that promise because I don't know if you mean it or not."

"I mean it, Alex, I promise that my schedule will open up and I will see you and Chelsea as much as I can."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said. "Until then I don't believe it."

"Alex, you mean everything to me. Chelsea means everything to me. You have to believe me. I want to be with you every time I'm gone. I miss you and Chelsea like crazy when I'm gone. I wish I could be home with you. On Mondays I wish I was at Gymboree with you and Chelsea. On Thursdays I wish I was here to see you two practicing yoga together. Everyday that I'm gone I wish I could be here so I can see what Chelsea's up to. I wish I could play with her. I wish I could tuck her into bed every night and read to her. I hate how I missed almost everything she's done. It breaks my heart. I never wanted it to be like this but it is. It's my job and I'm sorry but don't think for one second you and Chelsea don't matter to me because you do. I love you both so much."

Alex had tears in her eyes and said, "I love you too but things need to change around here. I can't keep living like this."

"Things will change," he said embracing her, "things will change."

***A/N: Trouble in paradise. DAve just can't be a decent person even if it's his daughter's 2nd birthday party. He dropped the cake, got her name spelled wrong, called Alex a bitch and was late to the party. Hopefully things change. He promised Alex they would but only time will tell. This is just the beginning to their problems... this story is coming to an end soon but that only means Bella is making an appearance soon so you'll get to see how DAve and Bella met, the beginning of their relationship and what Alex thought of her when she first met her.. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for reading. **


	177. Chapter 177

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

As the year went on nothing had changed. In fact things had gotten worse, Dave had gotten worse. He lost the belt the Sunday after Chelsea's birthday party but he continued to work a heavy schedule. He was not only into the wrestling scene he had ideas of starting an acting career too. He liked his success from Wrong Side of Town so he wanted to do more. He wanted to start branching out from WWE and get into Hollywood. He was also looking into starting an MMA career. Alex didn't' like that at all but when he wasn't home he would be off training to be a fighter. He barely saw Alex and Chelsea but a few times a month. He would talk to them on web cam and on the phone but he was rarely ever home. It caused so much friction between the two that when they were together all they ever did was fight. Alex hated it and she hated what her marriage was coming to. She wanted to leave him but she wouldn't do that because of Chelsea. Chelsea was the only reason she was holding on to false hope. She just hoped that Dave would come around and realize what was important. Athena and Keilani hated Alex and they hated Dave. They hated Alex because their mom fed them the idea that Alex was keeping their father away from them which wasn't the truth. Alex was doing everything she could to keep Dave in their lives. It was Dave that wouldn't visit or call them. They hated Dave just because he was never around. He never bothered with them. Even though over the year Alex had begged and pleaded with him to make things right he wouldn't. Alex had felt that she was going through her marriage and being a parent alone.

Dave was drunk from his fame. He had become so arrogant Randy didn't even want to be around him. He was losing his friends left and right. He was moved back to Smackdown to better the show as he put it. Randy still talked to Alex but as for his friendship with Dave it was almost non existent. John and Dave had never made up with each other after their blow up in Ireland. Dave hadn't been faithful to Alex for a while. His nights away from home in the last year consisted of going to strip clubs, night clubs and bars. He'd find any ring rat he could to take back to his hotel with him and get it in. And the worst part of it all was he had no guilt for what he did.

It was now 15 months after Chelsea's 2nd birthday party and Chelsea was getting ready to start preschool and her first night of ballet. Dave had actually decided to come home to be there for both. It had been a month since he'd seen them both and Chelsea was really excited about her dad coming home. She was sitting at her Dora table in the living room coloring her dad a picture while Alex was cleaning up around the house. The last thing she wanted was for Dave to come home and see the house was a mess. He hated that with a passion and it wasn't worth the fight or to be called lazy even though she was taking care of a 3 year old all day. "What are you doing, Chels?" asked Alex.

"Coloring," she said with a smile as she showed Alex the picture of scribbles. "It for Daddy."

"It's very pretty," said Alex. "Daddy is going to love it."

"I know, Mommy. When he come home?" she asked.

"I don't' know. Soon," said Alex.

"I want to show him my ballet."

"You want to dress up like a ballerina?" asked Alex as she took a seat after cleaning.

"Yes," she said. "I do turns."

"Okay," said Alex. "Let's go get your ballerina costume on," she said. They headed up to Chelsea's room. Dave never did her room like he had promised so Alex did it herself with the help of a friend to paint the mural. They had agreed on a Dora theme for Chelsea but she ended up having a Disney Princess room. Chelsea ran to her dress up bin and pulled out a pink leotard and a pink tutu.

"Help me, Mommy, please," she said handing it to her.

"Okay," said Alex as she helped Chelsea out of her clothes and helped put the leotard on. "You get to do ballet tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Yes, Mommy," she said putting on her pink tutu. "I wear a tutu?"

"You won't wear a tutu but you'll wear a black leotard, black skirt, white tights and legwarmers. You'll also wear your pretty pink ballet shoes."

"Mommy, I so excited!" she said with a smile. "I turn," she said doing a burre turn.

"Very good," said Alex with a smile. Chelsea had been wanting to do ballet for a long time since she started watching Angelina Ballerina but Alex had to wait until she was three before she put her in a class. Alex was excited for her because she had always wanted her daughter to do ballet. It was the first thought that came to her mind when the doctor told her she was having a little girl. Chelsea was working on her ballet moves when Dave walked in the front door.

"Alex, I'm home!" he yelled as he laid his luggage down by the door.

"Daddy home!" said Chelsea with a big smile.

"Yes, Daddy's home," she said. "Let's go see Daddy."

Chelsea and Alex hurried out of Chelsea's room and down the stairs to see Dave standing in the doorway. "DADDY!" said Chelsea as she ran to her dad to hug him.

"Hi, Princess," he said as he picked her up. "I missed you."

"I missed you, Daddy," she said hugging him.

"What's all this?" asked Dave as he looked at her outfit.

"I a ballerina," she said.

"You're a very beautiful ballerina," said Dave with a smile as he put her down.

"Daddy, I color you a picture. Come on," she said taking his hand.

"Okay," he said as he allowed Chelsea to lead him to the living room. "Hey, Alex," he said as he walked past her.

"Hey," she said following them to the living room. She was disappointed. He was gone for a whole month and the only thing he could say to her was 'Hey'. It's not like it surprised her any. She sat down on the couch as Chelsea showed her dad the picture.

"I color you this!" she said handing him the picture.

"It's pretty," said Dave as he looked at the picture.

"I love you, Daddy," she said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said hugging her back. Dave took a seat next to Alex and sat Chelsea on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I missed you too," as he leaned in to kiss Alex's lips softly.

"I missed that," she said with a smile as they broke the kiss.

"You didn't miss me at all?"

"I did. I missed everything about you," she said with a smile.

"So what's been going on around here?" he asked. "Did you go look for a job?"

"It's hard to get a job that pays good money when you don't have a college degree. I'm not even going to look. I'll be all right while Chelsea's at pre-school. She's there for 3 hours out of the day."

"That's true," said Dave. "And I like it better that you don't work."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. I just like the idea you're at home with Chelsea and she's not in some daycare."

"Actually the daycare Alyssa goes to isn't too bad," said Alex.

"Eh. I just don't like the idea of Chels being in daycare," said Dave. "She's better being home with you."

"Whatever," she said. This was her way of telling Dave f**k you.

"Daddy, I do ballet. See?" said Chelsea as she jumped off her dad's lap. "Watch me!"

"I'm watching," said Dave with a smile as Chelsea began to turn around.

"Beautiful," he said. "You're going to make a great ballerina."

"Thank-you," she said.

"So what's for dinner? It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal. What are you cooking?"

"I was just going to throw some burgers on the grill later," she said.

"Come on, Alex, I've been gone for a month and you're just going to throw burgers on the grill. I think you can do better than that. How about some steak?"

"How about you make it yourself," said Alex. "You have a lot of nerve. You're gone for a month then you come home telling me what to cook. Fuck you," she said as she got up and headed upstairs.

"I think I made Mommy mad," said Dave.

"You did, Daddy," said Chelsea nodding her head.

"Oh well," he said.

"You want to color?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said as they walked over to her Dora table. Dave got down on his knees while Chelsea sat down in the chair and began to color together. Dave may not have been the best husband to Alex but he was doing pretty good with Chelsea.

They colored for a little bit until Chelsea wanted to go outside to play on the swing set. Dave went outside with her and pushed her on the swing as she laughed and giggled. While Dave was keeping Chelsea busy Alex was making the burgers she planned on making. She didn't care if Dave wanted them or not. If he was hungry enough he would eat them. If he didn't want to eat them then he could get himself something to eat because Alex was not a short order cook. She made one meal and that was it. If he didn't like it then too bad. She was done caring.

As they ate dinner it was done in silence. Neither Dave or Alex spoke a word to each other. Chelsea sat quietly as she ate her burger. It was a pretty tense dinner but a peaceful one because no words were spoken to each other. After dinner Alex cleaned up the mess while Dave went inside to watch a baseball game. Chelsea was in Alex's way as she tried to clean and when she would ask Dave to help her out he wouldn't. He was too busy with the game. Having a 3 year old in her way was slowing her down and doing more harm than good. She would have appreciated her husband's help but he was resting. Once Alex finally got everything cleaned up and the dishes washed she gave Chelsea a bath and got her ready for bed. Chelsea went downstairs to the living room to see if Dave wanted to read her a bed time story. "Daddy, you read me story?"

"Not tonight, Daddy's watching the Yankees play," he said. "I will tomorrow."

"Please, Daddy."

"No, Chelsea. Your Mommy can do it."

"Okay," she said with sadness in her voice. She went upstairs and told her mom what Dave had said. Alex could only shake her head. She saw the disappointment in Chelsea's face and it broke her heart. She tucked her into bed and then read her a bedtime story about fairies.

After she finished the story she kissed her goodnight and said, "I love you, Princess. Goodnight."

"I love you, Mommy. Goodnight," she said as she closed her eyes. Alex smiled and walked out of the room.

Later that night after the Yankees game was over Dave turned the TV off and went upstairs to his room. He walked in as Alex was getting her pajamas on after taking a shower. "Hey, Beautiful," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Why couldn't you read Chelsea a story?" she asked putting on her shorts.

"I was watching the game," said Dave as he looked at Alex's body.

"So now a baseball game is more important than our daughter too?"

"No," he said. "I just wanted to see the game."

"And it would have taken you 10 minutes to read to her. You weren't going to miss anything in 10 minutes."

"You never know, Alex."

"You are unbelievable," she said putting on her shirt and getting into bed.

"I guess we're not sleeping together tonight huh?"

"Your guess would be correct," said Alex.

"Come on, Alex. It's been a month since I last saw you. Please?" he asked getting into bed with her.

"No, Dave. I don't want to. Why should I?"

"Because you're my wife and I love you."

"You only love me when it's convenient for you," she said.

"No," he said. "I love you all the time."

"You don't show it," she said. "You're gone for one or two months at a time. You hardly call when you're gone and you get on web cam like 2 times out of that month. How am I supposed to know you love me? How am I supposed to know you love Chelsea?"

"Alex, you're being ridiculous."

"Why am I always the one being ridiculous when I bring up the truth?"

"Because it's not true. I'm home for the next couple days. Can we not fight please?"

"Fine," she said. "We won't fight but don't disrespect me while you're home."

"Disrespect you? How do I disrespect you?"

"When I told you I was making burgers you didn't want that," she said. "That's being disrespectful. I hate Chelsea seeing us fight."

"Me too," he said.

"Then don't start arguments."

"I'm not the only one that starts an argument around here," he said.

"Right I forgot. Everything around here is my fault. I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot the Savior to Smackdown can do no wrong."

"I didn't say that," he said. "I was just saying I wasn't the only one that starts an argument around here. Don't blow it out of proportion, Alex."

"Whatever," said Alex. "In case you care I have to go to bed because I have to wake up early tomorrow morning because our little girl starts pre-school tomorrow."

"Don't act like I don't care," he said. "You know I care because if I didn't care I wouldn't be here. I would be on the road. Vince was nice enough to give me this time off so I could see her go to pre-school."

"All right," she said. "But I'm still going to bed. Goodnight."

"So we're not having sex?" he asked.

"You are unbelievable," she said grabbing her pillow and an extra blanket. She got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To sleep in your mom's old room. I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you tonight because you're an asshole."

"Fine," he said. "more room for me."

"Fine," she said walking down to Donna's old room. She had tears falling from her eyes. All she wanted was out of her messed up marriage or to have a man that at least loved her. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all. She walked into Donna's room and shut the door behind her. She climbed into the bed and cried herself to sleep as she thought about how her marriage got to this point.

***A/N: Wow.. Alex isn't happy at all with her marriage. Dave doesn't make it any better by being rude and uncaring to her. I would want out of my marriage too if my husband treated me like that. And then Dave the nympho he is wanted to have sex after the way he treated Alex without apologizing.. he did get a little arrogant over the year. Maybe he really does think he's the Savior to Smackdown. It's a shame how it is in the Bautista house. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	178. Chapter 178

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next morning Alex was woken up by Dave and not her alarm. "Alex," he said coming into the bedroom. "Wake up."

"I am awake," she said. "What do you want?"

"You're going to kill me but I have to leave," he said.

"When tonight?" asked Alex as she sat up.

"No this morning," he said. "Vince just called me. I have to be in Oklahoma City tonight for Smackdown."

"I thought you were going to be here till the weekend? And I thought you were going to take Chelsea to pre-school with me?"

"Well, you see," he started to explain, "it's like this. This weekend at a house show Rey Mysterio got injured so he can't come to Smackdown tonight so Vince needs me to fill his spot."

"Haven't you ever heard of the word no?" she asked.

"I've heard of it but it's just not something you say to Vince McMahon."

"But it's something you say to your 3 year old daughter. I see what means more to you," she said getting out of the bed. "She is going to be crushed, Dave."

"I'm sorry but my boss needs me," he said.

"And your daughter needs her father. Why is it so hard for you to be with your family even if it is for a couple days?"

"It's not hard," he said, "I'm just trying to do my job."

"And it's okay to take a break from that. It's Chelsea's first day of pre-school. You should be there."

"Alex, I want to be there but I can't. I'll be there for the first day of kindergarten."

"Whatever," she said. "Whatever."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"Of course I'm mad. You're breaking a promise to our daughter. Why wouldn't I be mad?"

"She won't know the difference," he said.

"She's not dumb, Dave, she never has been. She knows when you're there and when you're not. She's not stupid. She's going to see that you're not there and she's going to be heart broken."

"It's not going to break her heart," he said.

"Unbelievable," she said. "You seriously don't care. That's unbelievable."

"I never said I didn't care. I just know it's not going to break her heart."

"You don't know Chelsea at all," she said as she walked out of the room. Dave followed behind her as she went into their bedroom. "She is going to be devastated."

"How do you feel about me leaving?" he asked as he started packing up his stuff again.

"Does it matter how I feel? You're going to do what you want regardless of my answer," she said. "So don't worry about it."

"I do care," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want me to go or not?"

"I don't want you to go," she said, "but since you already told Vince you were going to go then go. I'm just worried about Chels and how she's going to feel."

"It's just one time. I think she'll be all right," he said.

"Whatever you want to think. I am telling you she's going to be heartbroken."

"I'll make it up to both of you. I promise."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile.

"And I'm sorry about yesterday," he said as he softly kissed her neck. "I'm sorry for being an asshole. I know I should treat you better and I am sorry."

"You're right," she said with a smile as he laid soft kisses on her neck. "You should start treating me better. The way you treat me is ridiculous."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said before kissing her lips passionately. "Do you forgive me?"

Alex got lost in the passion and said, "yes. I forgive you."

"All right then," he said with a smile as he laid her down on the bed. He wasted no time removing her clothes as she wasted no time removing his. It had been so long since they had been intimate well it had been so long since Alex had been intimate but with Dave's promiscuous behavior he had been intimate with plenty of women in the time that he was gone. It had been a while since they were intimate with each other. Alex was still upset with Dave but she needed to feel his touch and she needed to feel his body close to hers. She enjoyed every minute of it as Dave passionately made love to her. "I love you," said Dave as he released himself inside of Alex.

"I love you too," she said before they shared a passionate kiss. It was a great start to their morning especially after the night before. Alex needed this and Dave needed it too. Once the kiss was broken Dave removed his body from Alex's and got himself dressed again as Alex did the same before Dave started packing to leave for Oklahoma.

Dave left before Chelsea woke up. Before he took his luggage downstairs he walked into Chelsea's room and kissed her goodbye without waking her up. He stopped and smiled as he watched her sleep holding onto the blanket his mom had made for her when she was a baby. He smiled as he walked out of the bedroom. He walked downstairs to the front door where Alex was there to say good bye. "Bye, Baby," she said.

"Bye, Beautiful."

"How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"Two months," he said. "I have to do work for WWE, work on my training and have a movie audition. I will call you everyday and talk to you on the web cam. I love you."

"I love you too," she said disappointed that he was leaving. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," he said before he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," she said holding onto the door as he walked out.

"And tell Chels that I love her and I'm sorry."

"I will," said Alex. "Bye."

"Bye," he said as he got into the cab and he was off to the airport. Alex shut the door and began to get her morning started by getting Chelsea ready for pre-school.

Later that morning when Chelsea was eating her pancake breakfast she said, "Where Daddy?"

"Daddy had to go to work," said Alex.

"He not go to school with me?" she asked.

"Not today but he loves you."

"He promise," said Chelsea.

"I know but sometimes things come up and he has to go to work."

"So he not come?"

"Nope. I'm sorry but I'll be there!"

"But I want Daddy," she said sadly. Her little face had gone from happy to sad in a matter of minutes. It was breaking Alex's heart. "When he come home?"

"Not for a couple months," she said.

"So long?" she asked sounding even sadder.

"Yes. It will be long," said Alex. "But it's okay. He will be back before you know it."

"But I miss Daddy," she said starting to cry.

"Don't cry," said Alex. "It's okay. Be happy today is your big day. You start dance class and pre-school. You're a big girl."

"But I want Daddy," she said crying harder.

"I know you do, Princess. So do I," said Alex as she comforted Chelsea. It was tearing her apart that Chelsea was crying because of her dad leaving. She knew it was going to hurt Chelsea but Dave didn't want to believe her. That's how it always was. Dave had no problem leaving because he never saw the effect it had on Chelsea. This was nothing new this is what Alex always had to go through when Dave left or he was away. IT disappointed her because he acted like he didn't even care. He seemed to have a different idea of what was important than what Alex did.

Once Alex got Chelsea to calm down she ate her breakfast and then Alex got her ready for her first day at Pre-School. Alex was so excited as she dressed her in her pink plaid skirt with her white t-shirt with a pink butterfly in the upper right corner of the shirt. She put white socks on her along with brown leather shoes with flowers on them. She put her hair into French braided pig tails, looked at her and said, "you look so cute!"

"Thank-you, Mommy," she said with a smile. "I go to school now?"

"Yes, you can go to school now," she said as she grabbed Chelsea's Kitty cat shaped book bag. She took a few pictures before they left the house and then some more when they got to school. Alyssa was going to the same pre-school as Chelsea and they were in the same class so Alex took pictures of them together. It also made her feel better knowing that Chelsea would have a friend in her class.

Mel and Alex walked the girls into the building and took them to their classroom. "Where's Dave?" asked Mel as they walked. "I thought he was coming."

"He was but he had to leave to go to Oklahoma. Vince needs him for Smackdown tonight."

"So he's going to miss his daughter's first day of pre-school for work?"

"I guess," said Alex. "Does it surprise you?"

"Not in the least. How did Chels take it?"

"She cried for a while. You know how she gets when Dave leaves."

"I know," she said. "I'm kind of glad I don't have to deal with that with Alyssa. It's been so long since she's seen her dad that she doesn't ask about him anymore."

"That's a shame. When are these men going to realize their daughters need their dads too?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said.

The teacher came up to introduce herself to the girls and then told them to have a seat on the carpet. She then told Alex and Mel they could leave. Chelsea seemed to do all right. She didn't cry or anything which was what Alex was expecting but she held it together. She took Alyssa's hand and sat down on the carpet with her after saying, "Bye, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex as she kissed her head. Alex felt tears in her eyes as she watched her little girl walk to the carpet to sit down. She wished Dave could have been there to see how brave Chelsea was. She smiled before she left the pre-school room. Her and Mel went out to get coffee before she went home to enjoy the couple hours of peace she was going to get. She spent the morning doing dishes and then enjoying some morning talk shows. Things she never got to watch while Chelsea was home because she watched PBS, Disney and Nick Jr. all the time.

Alex went to pick Chelsea and Alyssa up from pre-school around 12 in the afternoon. Chelsea was so excited when Alex picked her up. "Did you have fun?" asked Alex.

"I love school, Mommy!" she said with a big smile.

"That's good. What did you do?"

"We sing songs, we count, we color and we play outside. It fun, Mommy!"

"I'm glad you had fun," said Alex with a smile as she drove the car.

"I go again?"

"You're going back tomorrow," said Alex with a smile.

"I call Daddy?" she asked.

"Sure," said Alex as they stopped at the red light. She pulled out her cell phone and called Dave.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, Baby. Chelsea wants to talk to you."

"Alex, I don't have time right now. I'm working out," he said. "I'll call to talk to her later."

"All right," said Alex. "But just in case you were wondering she had a good time at school. She was so brave when I dropped.."

"That's great, Alex, but I have to go. Bye," he said hanging up the phone before Alex even got a chance to answer. Dave put his phone down and went back to what he was doing. "Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay," said a brunette girl.

"She thinks I'm in Oklahoma," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Where were we?"

"We were right about here," he said as he softly kissed her lips..

Meanwhile Alex said to Chelsea, "Daddy is working out. He will call you later okay and then you can tell him all about your day."

"Okay, Mommy," she said.

Later that night after Alex picked Chelsea up from ballet Dave still hadn't called to talk to her. As they drove home from class Chelsea brought Dave up again. "Did Daddy call?"

"No, Princess, he didn't. I'm sorry," she said. "Daddy is busy."

"Oh," she said. "He call before bed?"

"I hope so," said Alex. "I really hope so. So how was ballet? Did you like it?"

"Yes, Mommy. Ballet fun. I point my toe. I do plie' and releve'. I also do turns."

"You like doing turns don't you?"

"Yes, Mommy," she said.

"Turns are fun huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said.

When Alex got her home she changed Chelsea into her pajamas and was getting ready to read her a story when her cell phone went off. She saw that it was Dave and she was wondering why he was calling her in the middle of the show. "Hello?"

"Hey, Can I talk to Chels?"

"Yeah. I thought you were working?"

"I am but Vince didn't need me for the show."

"So you could have been here tonight?" she asked. She was upset about the entire thing.

"I guess but I didn't know till I got here," he said.

"Whatever," she said. "Here's Chelsea."

She handed Chelsea the phone and she lit up. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Princess," he said.

"You working Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm working," he said. "How was school?"

"School fun. I go again."

"What did you do?"

"Sing songs, play, color and count."

"Oh. Wow. That sounds like fun. How was ballet?"

"Fun, Daddy. You watch me do ballet?"

"When I come home. I promise I will watch you do ballet okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said with a smile. It made Alex happy to see Chelsea smiling.

"Well, I have to go now. I love you. I will see you when I get home."

"I love you too, Daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye, Princess."

"Bye, Daddy," she said as Dave hung up the phone. "Here, Mommy," she said handing her the phone.

"Thanks," she said as she laid it down on the night stand so she could read Cinderella to Chelsea. As she finished she tucked her into bed and said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex as she kissed Chelsea's forehead. She grabbed her phone before turning off the light. "Sweet dreams," she said before she walked out of the bedroom. She went downstairs to watch some TV. She wasn't sure if she believed Dave or not about being at Smackdown but deep down she didn't want to know the truth. She liked the Oklahoma story so she was sticking to it even though she felt he wasn't really there. It was better for her to believe his lie than to know the truth. She began to cry as she thought about it more. Like the night before she cried herself to sleep all because of Dave's escapades.

***A/N: Dave is unbelievable. He lied to his wife and daughter about working all so he could sleep with some ring rat. That's a shame but on the brightside at least Chelsea enjoyed school and ballet. Now Dave isn't coming back for two weeks because of wrestling and training. He also has a movie audition... Bella is coming soon! And it's a shame at all the crap Alex has to take from Dave. Crying herself to sleep two nights in a row is horrible but Dave was sorry just so he could have sex with her and then he left. Thats just like him. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	179. Chapter 179

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

The following week Dave was in Los Angeles, California working. He was doing his MMA training with his friends Imani and Marrese. Imani and Dave were at a local gym working out before they hit the gym to work on their training for the day. "So you're doing a movie?" asked Imani as he lifted some weights.

"I don't' know yet. I'm auditioning for a movie later today," he said.

"Cool. What's it called?" he asked.

"It's called Dangerous Love."

"And what is it about?"

"It's about a thug/mobster who runs the biggest drug cartel in the country so they send an Agent undercover to nail him. It's an attractive woman that he ends up falling in love with. She eventually leaves the FBI to continue a relationship with him…. They go on the run together trying not to get caught. It actually looks better than it sounds," he said.

"Cool," he said. "What did Alex say about it?"

"She doesn't know about it. I just told her I have a movie audition."

"Oh," he said. "It sounds like a good movie. Let me guess you're going out for the thug part?"

"Of course," he said, "my look helps me get those kinds of parts. They don't want some scrawny guy being a thug. They want someone that looks like me. I just have that look. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he said. "You definitely have the look."

"If I get this part I'm going to be out here for 6 months," he said.

"6 months? That's crazy. How does Alex feel about that?"

"She doesn't know about it yet," he said.

"Something tells me she's not going to be happy about it. 6 months is a long time to be away from her and Chelsea."

"She'll get over it," he said. "She'll understand that it's my job."

"I don't' know," he said.

"Trust me. I know my wife she'll be okay with it."

"Whatever you say. All I know is if I was gone for 6 months my wife would kill me especially if I didn't talk it over with her first."

"That's because your wife has you whipped. My wife doesn't have me whipped. I run the show in that house. What I say goes. If I have to go away for 6 months I go away for 6 months. I gotta do me you know?"

"I guess," said Imani. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but didn't you have this same attitude with Angie and then your marriage went to shit? Is that what you're trying to do with your marriage to Alex? I mean Alex is a nice woman and I think she deserves better than what you're giving her."

"I treat Alex very well and as for Angie she was all right when we first got together and I had no money. It was after the money came that changed her."

"Or it was the fame that changed you," said Imani under his breath. "Okay," he said. He just didn't get his friend. Dave had started to become so arrogant that even he couldn't stand him. He hated the way he treated Alex but Dave was a grown man so Imani couldn't tell him what to do. All he could do was make suggestions. "So do you know anyone that's auditioning for this movie with you?"

"Some girl named Bella is trying out for the female role. My agent is her agent too. She's some young girl trying to get into the acting business. This would be her first role ever. It's a long shot that she gets it."

"Yeah. It's rare that someone new to the business gets a lead right away but you never know. Have you met her?"

"No. I won't meet her till later today," he said. "My agent said she is very energetic."

"I see," he said. "Is she hot?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her but I was told she was a looker."

"A looker," said Imani with a laugh. "That makes you sound old."

"I'm not old. I'm just using the phrase I was told about her. I actually can't wait to see her. IF she is as good looking as my agent says and she gets the lead and I get the lead I won't mind some of those scenes if you know what I mean," he said with a smile.

"You do know you're married right?" he asked.

"Oh. I know but there's NOTHING wrong with looking. I know you look at other women too."

"Not without sunglasses on," he said with a laugh. "If my wife caught me looking at other women she would gauge my eyeballs out."

"Yeah she would," he said as they went back to lifting weights.

As they were finishing up with the weights a brunette girl came over to Dave and said, "are you Batista?"

"Yes I am," said Dave with a smile as he looked the girl up and down.

"Cool. Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," he said as she handed him a marker. "Where do you want me to put it?"

The girl let out a laugh at the words he said and replied, "where ever you want to put it." They both laughed as Imani rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding you can put it right here on my chest," she said pointing to her right breast.

"All right," he said with a smile as he signed his autograph on her breast. He wasn't complaining. He got to cop a feel of her breast as he signed it. "There you go," he said with a smile handing the marker back to her.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"So what's your name?" asked Dave.

"Victoria but everyone calls me Tori," she said flashing him a smile.

"Beautiful name," he said. "So are you here with a boyfriend or husband?"

"I have neither," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm just here with my friend. So what are you up to this afternoon?"

"Nothing really. Just working out. I have to stay in shape."

"Believe me," he said, "your body is perfect."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "so is yours."

"Thank-you," he said, "so do you live around here?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I live in Tampa but I'm going to be out here for a few weeks," he said.

"Nice," she said.

"So you should let me get your number and I'll hit you up to go out some time this weekend."

"Dave," said Imani, "you're married."

"Shh," said Dave. "So what do you say? Can I get your number?"

"Sure," she said giving him her number. She wrote it down on his arm. "Call me," she said before walking away.

"Oh. I will," he said with a smile.

"Unbelievable," said Imani. "What happened to just looking?"

"I am," he said.

"Yeah.. I know ALL about your just looking," he said. "I know ALL about it."

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything with her. I just wanted her number."

"I'm your best friend. You don't have to lie to me," he said.

"All right so I'm going to bang her and move on with my life," he said.

"Figured as much," he said. "I think you're playing with fire and you're going to get burned."

"I'm not playing with fire and I'm not getting burned. What Alex doesn't know won't hurt her," he said.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said. "Because one day you're going to sleep with the wrong woman, get a disease and then have to tell your wife that you gave her an STD because you cheated on her."

"I always use protection when I have sex with these chicks. I'm not trying to get the clap or anything like that."

"Do you use protection when they give you head?" he asked.

"No. That defeats the purpose."

"You can get herpes that way and you can get herpes through kissing too."

"Ugh. Herpes. Such a dirty word," said Dave.

"Yeah it is and I don't think you want to explain to your wife how you got that dirty word now do you?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "It's not like I sleep with dirty chicks."

"Do you think only dirty chicks have diseases? The cleanest of cleanest could have a disease. You should know this… don't be an idiot."

"I'm not being an idiot. I'm just saying I don't sleep with dirty girls."

"You shouldn't be worrying about sleeping with dirty girls or clean girls. You should be worried about sleeping with JUST your wife."

"Don't lecture me.."

"All right but I'm just saying," he said.

"I don't want to hear it," said Dave. "It's my business not yours."

"All right, Chill, dude," he said as they got ready to leave the gym. Dave had to get ready for his big movie audition so they only had enough time to get showered and a little time for Dave to go over his lines.

When Dave arrived at the studio he headed up to the floor the audition was going to be on. He walked into the waiting room and saw all the hopefuls trying out for the movie. He let the receptionist know that he was there and then he took a seat and began to read over his lines so he had no flaws when he auditioned. He wanted this part more than anything. It was a really big part which meant more fame, more money and more publicity. He sat looking over his lines as a petite blonde wearing jeans with holes in the knees and holes in different parts of her faded blue jeans walked over to him. She wore a black tight fitting shirt that exposed her midsection. She had her belly button pierced and as Dave looked her up and down he saw there were no flaws in her body whatsoever. "Hi," she said in a southern accent as she sat down next to Dave.

"Hi," he said as he smiled at her before going back to rehearse his lines. He didn't care how gorgeous or hot she was. She was not worth messing up his chances with the movie.

"So what part are you auditioning for?" she asked him.

"Seth the thug/mobster," he said. "You?"

"Sarah the agent that falls in love with the bad boy," she said with a smile.

"Cool. So we could be working together," he said.

"Yeah," she said giving him another smile. "That would be pretty awesome. So how many movies have you done?"

"I've done one already so this is my second. Hopefully my second," he said.

"Cool," she said. "What was the first movie?"

"Some movie called Wrong Side of Town. It wasn't the greatest but it was all right. I didn't exactly have the lead but it was my first movie. My acting was better than the lead anyway."

"I see," she said with a smile.

"So how many movies have you done?"

"This is my first," she said. "I'm just new to the business. My agent told me this would be the best movie to breakout in."

"That's cool," he said. "So what's your name?"

"Isabella but everyone calls me Bella. I prefer that SO much better."

"Hey, Bella. I'm Dave," he said extending his hand for her to shake it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile.

"You look really young to be doing movies like this. How old are you?"

"19," she said.

"Isn't 19 a little too young to do some of these parts?"

"Trust me… I know all about it," she said with a smile.

"I bet," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just kidding. So are you planning on going to college or no?"

"No. I don't need college. I'm going to be an actress. Between you and me I never finished high school."

"Neither did I," said Dave. "I could have but I didn't. I was kicked out of my house at 17, worked as a bouncer and then just dropped out."

"I was kicked out at 16," said Bella. "My family describes me as a wild child. I never wanted to follow the rules so my dad kicked me out. I've been living here and there for the last few years. Trying to make it in Hollywood you know?"

"Yeah. I get it," said Dave. "But you should really think about getting your GED or something because you're an attractive woman. And take it from a guy… they like driven girls."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?"

"Like driven girls?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. My wife was a driven girl. She had so many dreams and ideas about what she wanted to do. It was so attractive. It's what drew me to her."

"Cool," she said. "I want to be a nurse someday I guess."

"That's a cool career. My ex-wife is a nurse," he said.

"Cool," she said. "I do plan on getting my GED though so I can go to college to become a nurse. Well, if acting doesn't work out."

"Always have a back up plan," he said.

"I know," she said as the door opened.

"Dave Bautista," called a man from the opened door. "They're ready for you."

"Well, it was nice seeing you and talking to you," he said getting up. "I hope I'll see you around."

"You too," she said with a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too," he said with a smile as he walked into the room to audition for his part. He went in and took their direction before he said what he needed to. He took a deep breath before he started and everything about the way he read his lines impressed the people he was auditioning for. He had expression, he had the look and he had that bad boy but good guy look to him. He was perfect. They thought very highly of him. As he finished they thanked him for coming and then sent him on his way. As he was on his way out Bella was on her way in. He smiled at her one last time as they passed one another and then went on his way.

***A/N: And let the drama begin! Bella has arrived! She was a flirt since the beginning. It should be interesting to see how their love affair blossumed. Not really much to say about this chapter except Dave has NO respect for Alex whatsoever. Getting with other women, talking about how he runs the house and how hes going to bang some chick. He's HORRIBLE! And stupid about the whole disease thing. At least Imani tried to talk to him... he should have listened especially if he knows what's in his future. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	180. Chapter 180

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

A couple months later Alex was in the kitchen cooking Dave's favorite meal of spaghetti and meatballs because he was finally coming home after being gone for so long. Dave was returning after a 2 month tour. Alex didn't know if she should believe him or not. She didn't know what to believe anymore when it came to Dave. She always had thoughts that he was cheating on her but she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. She was cooking dinner as Chelsea was dancing around in the kitchen out of Alex's way. "What are you doing Pretty Girl?" asked Alex as she poured the noodles into the boiling water.

"I dancing. Daddy is going to watch me do ballet. I be the sugar plum fairy!"

"Are you practicing for your Christmas recital?"

"Yes, Mommy. Daddy come to it?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Look Mommy, Me jump!" she said as she jumped and did a few other ballet moves that were in her dance. Alex smiled as she watched her daughter while she worked on dinner. Chelsea seemed to really love dance and she was looking forward to her dad coming home to watch her do the ballet moves like he had promised her. Alex looked at the clock and saw it was already 5:30. Dave was expected to be home an hour and a half ago and it didn't surprise Alex that he hadn't gotten there yet. As Alex drained the noodles Chelsea was pointing out her artwork on the refrigerator. "I make this for Daddy," she said pointing to a picture with macaroni glued onto the paper saying I Love Daddy.

"I know," said Alex with a smile. "If you're going to show Daddy your ballet moves after dinner you should go get your tutu on so you're ready."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she tried to skip out of the kitchen. Alex had to laugh to herself because it was so cute. She hadn't gotten the concept of one foot then the other foot instead she kept hopping on the same foot. It was funny to watch her try it. Alex continued to work on dinner as she waited for Dave to come home. She didn't understand what was taking him so long to get there but she was growing frustrated. She was going to be upset if he never made it home to see Chelsea practice her ballet like he had promised her.

Another half hour went by, the food was done and they were just waiting for Dave to return home. Alex was sitting on the couch as Chelsea was brushing Alex's hair. "Mommy, my tummy make noises."

Alex laughed and said, "is it hungry?"

"Yes, Mommy. Can we eat now?"

"I wanted to wait for your daddy but I'm not going to make you wait any longer. I'll just put some food back for him. Let's go," she said getting up and taking Chelsea into the kitchen to sit at the table to eat. Chelsea sat at the table in her leotard and her tutu so she was ready to show her dad her ballet moves when he got home. Alex was cutting up her spaghetti and put half a piece of garlic bread on the plate. She laid it down in front of her before getting her a cup of water. She then filled her own plate and got herself some water before sitting down with Chelsea to eat. Dave was supposed to be home to have dinner with them but he never made it. Alex was used to it. The last two months Chelsea and Alex had dinner by themselves every night but tonight was different. Chelsea wanted her daddy home to show him her new ballet moves that she learned at dance class. Dave promised her he'd be there to see her. Chelsea was so excited she even wore her dance suit and tutu to dinner in hopes her dad would walk through the door at any moment. "When daddy coming home?" asked Chelsea.

Alex trying not to break the heart of her daughter said, "I think he got stuck in traffic. He'll be home shortly."

"You promise mommy?" asked Chelsea as she smiled. Alex recognized that smile. It was the same smile Dave flashed. It just saddened her to see her daughter so excited to see her dad but wasn't sure if he was really coming home.

Alex trying not to break her daughter's heart and destroy her happiness said, "I can't promise anything but if his traffic he's stuck in is so bad and he can't get home tonight I promise that you can show him all your ballet moves tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Fine, mommy," Chelsea said with disappointment in her voice. She continued to eat her dinner with her mom as if she was used to it but Alex could still see the disappointment on her face and it really upset her.

When 7:00 arrived Dave still wasn't home. Alex had to give Chelsea a bath and put her to bed because she had preschool the next morning. When her daughter looked at her with such disappointment it angered Alex even more than she was already. She hated seeing Chelsea upset and she was getting tired of Dave constantly putting his career in front of his family. After Chelsea's bath Alex got her ready for bed. Alex wasn't sure if Dave's broken promises to Chelsea really effected her. Chelsea was smart though so she probably realized when her dad never showed up that it did effect her but she never said anything. Alex read Chelsea a bedtime story; "Good Night Moon" it was one of Chelsea's favorites still and she never got tired of hearing the story. She pretty much had it memorized from hearing it so much. . When Alex finished she kissed Chelsea's forehead and said, "I love you, Baby Girl."

Chelsea reached up and hugged her mom and said, "I love you too, mommy. And I love daddy too."

Alex smiled and was about to leave the room. When she turned off the light she heard Chelsea say, "Mommy?"

Alex turned around and turned the light back on and replied, "Yes, baby?"

"Does daddy love us?" asked the young girl.

Alex stopped in her tracks and didn't expect that to come out of her daughter's mouth. She walked over to the bed and said, "Of course your daddy loves us. Why would you ask that?"

"Because Mommy, Daddy is never home. He never come home when he says he is," said Chelsea with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, Daddy has a very big career. He travels a lot for his job. That's how he makes his money so we can live here. Trust me he loves you and he loves me. And he loves your sisters Athena and Lani too. So don't worry about that. Daddy will always love you," Alex responded.

"Ok, Mommy," Chelsea responded. "Mommy, can you rub my back till I go to sleep?"

"Of course I will, Honey." Alex said as she started rubbing her daughter's back. She was upset just thinking about the conversation she just had with her daughter. It pained her to see her hurt. Dave was going to hear it for hurting his daughter. Soon Chelsea fell asleep and Alex got up, turned off the light and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She began cleaning up the kitchen and washing dishes. She wasn't sure how her marriage came to this. She poured herself a glass of wine when she was finished cleaning. She sat down in the living room just thinking when did Dave change the person he used to be. He used to be so sensitive, so caring, and understanding. He never broke promises but now it was like Alex didn't even know the man she was married to. He had turned into a workaholic, broke any promises he ever made to his family and he was allowing his recent rise in fame get to his head. He was bearable when he just worked for WWE but now he was trying to make movies and he gained more fame he became the most unbearable man on the planet. He had gotten so arrogant and that made it hard for Alex to even be around him. She hated it. His all about me attitude just rubbed her the wrong way. She was snapped out of thought when she heard the front door slam. "Alex, I'm home," said Dave.

Alex was not that excited. Usually she would run and jump into his arms but tonight was not the night. "I'm in the living room," was all she said.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked walking into the living room to see his wife sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing a cami shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What's wrong, Dave? Did you just asked me what was wrong?" she said.

"Yeah. Usually you're all over me when I get home from a long tour but you're just sitting there drinking your wine," he responded as he sat to join her on the couch.

"Well, tonight I'm just not in the mood to deal with your crap, Dave." she said.

"What crap? I just got home. What could I have possibly done to upset you," he asked as he looked at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What could you have done to upset me? Let's see you promised our daughter that you would be home for dinner and that you'd watch her do ballet. But of course you never made it. You couldn't even make a phone call to say you weren't going to make it," she said pushing him away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Chelsea will be okay," he responded.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I'm not the one you disappointed," she said.

"I didn't disappoint her. She knows I will watch her do ballet tomorrow," he said arrogantly. It was like he didn't even care.

"Dave, you didn't have to see her face. You didn't have to be there when I put her to bed because that just broke my heart. You know how I feel about her being hurt," she said.

"What happened when you put her to bed?" asked Dave

"Well, she asked me if you loved us. I never expected her to ask me that but she hit me with the question. When I was talking to her about it she had tears in her eyes, Dave. She's getting hurt by your constant traveling. She just wants to spend time with her dad and to tell you the truth I would like to spend some time with my husband but you're never there anymore, Dave." she said.

"Alexandra, I can only do so much. What do you want me to do? My job is very demanding. I can't be here all the time. I have to do what my boss wants me to do. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sure if you asked for some time off to spend with your family your boss would have no problem giving it to you. Isn't your boss Stephanie?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"She has 3 kids with Paul. I'm pretty sure she has him spend time with them. So I'm pretty sure she'll understand you taking time off to spend time with your daughter. I don't want you to miss everything going on in her life. She has a dance recital coming up in a couple weeks. I would like for you to be there. It would mean the world to her. And as for us I would like to at least try for another baby. I've always wanted two kids. It would be great for us to have a son," said rubbing his arm.

"I'll see what I can do, but as for the baby, I don't know. I'm not sure I want another one. I barely see the kids I have now. I'm getting too old to have kids," he responded. "And besides my schedule is more than just wrestling now. It's me doing movies and training for MMA."

"Dave, seriously. You can't miss this recital. You need to be there. You are not too old to have kids," she said.

"I'm already going to be 50 when Chels starts kindergarten. I don't want to be 55 when the other one starts Kindergarten," he responded.

"You'll be 45 years old when Chels goes to kindergarten. I just want to have another baby. I would also like things to be the way they were before you were making movies. I just want my husband back," she said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Alex, don't cry, please. I am sorry. I promise you I'm going to take a break from movies and I'm going to take a break from wrestling so I can be with my family. I need to make things right with my family before I start to make things right with my career. I'm so sorry," he said as he kissed the top of her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said wiping away some tears. "I put some food away for you. It's on the stove."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen to warm up the food Alex had put aside for him. It had been so long since he had a home cooked meal that he devoured the spaghetti and meatballs in a matter of minutes. He walked back into the living room with Alex and said, "That was good."

"You're done already?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I was hungry."

"Do you want more to eat? Because I can get you some more."

"No. I'm all right," he said sitting down on the couch next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Besides I want to spend some time with you. I haven't seen you for two months. I missed you so much," he said as he softly kissed her neck.

"Mm.. I missed you too," she said as felt his soft lips on her neck.

"I missed everything about you," he said in between kisses, "your laugh, your eyes, your smile, your soft skin and your touch. I missed everything. I love you so much ,Alex." He began to lightly massage her shoulders as he softly kissed her neck.

"I love you too," she said enjoying her massage. "Your touch is like Heaven. I missed it so much," she said before she felt his lips pressed against hers. They shared a passionate kiss before Dave picked Alex up and carried her to their bedroom. A room he hadn't been in for months. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and laid soft kisses on his neck.

As Dave entered their bedroom he kicked the door shut behind him and laid Alex down on the bed. He gently began to nibble and suck on her soft neck. His hands made their way up her cami and he softly began to massage her breasts before removing her top completely. Alex pulled at Dave's shirt and lifted it over is head and threw it to the side. She traced his abs with her finger tips and then softly massaged his firm chest as he softly kissed down her neck. He slowly made his way to her breasts and gently kissed around them. He gently took one into his mouth as he softly massaged the other one. Alex let out a moan of pleasure as she felt his soft lips enveloped around her nipple and his soft touch on her other breast. Dave trailed his kisses down her body laying soft kisses over her stomach as he continued to massage her breasts. As he reached the top of her jeans he quickly unbuttoned them and slid them off her long legs. He gently kissed her hip bone before he gently sucked on it knowing it was Alex's weak spot. She let out a satisfying moan as he worked on her hip bone before he removed her underwear. He trailed his kisses lower as he worked her inner thigh with his soft lips. With his fingers he gently rubbed over her most sensitive spots before inserting his fingers into her velvet softness. Alex moaned with pleasure as he made love to her with his fingers. Alex could no longer control herself anymore before she allowed Dave's fingers to bring her over the edge. "Dave," softly escaped her lips as she cummed. Dave had grown hard and Alex could feel his hardness through his jeans. She tugged at his belt buckle as she undid his belt and said, "I want you so much right now." She unbuttoned his pants and he quickly kicked them off before Alex removed his briefs from his body. Dave slowly moved his body up Alex's brushing it against her soft skin. He slowly entered her causing her to moan with pleasure. Dave began to move in and out slowly as Alex moved her hips to his rhythm. Each time Dave entered her the deeper he went as Alex allowed him to move deeper within her. As the passion grew stronger as their soft bodies wet from sweat rubbed against each other Dave moved in and out of Alex harder. Each moaning with every movement made. As Dave made love to his wife he softly kissed her neck as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him as close to her as possible. As their passion reached its highest point neither could control themselves any longer before they both climaxed together. "OH DAVE!" said Alex as she felt his seed enter into her body.

Dave let out a grunt of pleasure as he collapsed his body on top of hers. "Alex, I love you," he said as he allowed his seed to enter her body. He softly kissed her lips before removing his body from hers. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms as he rubbed her soft skin gently. "I really love you."

"I really love you too," she said with a smile as she laid in her husband's arms. "2 months is too long to be away from you."

"Tell me about it," he said as he lay a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I told you I'm going to see what I can do about getting some time off. And just think Christmas is around the corner so I should be off a couple of days there."

"I hope so," she said. "Chelsea misses you when you're gone. And I miss you too."

"I miss both of you. Each day I wish I could be here but I gotta do what I gotta do."

"I understand," she said, "but sometimes the things you gotta do you never want to do like being with your family."

"I know," he said. "Let's not talk about that right now. Let's just enjoy each other's company. I have a couple days off so I just want to enjoy you," he said as he softly kissed her neck. "I want to enjoy as much of you as I can," he said before rolling her to her back and laying his body on top of hers again. "As much of you as I can," he said before he kissed her lips softly.

"I think I can handle that," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips again. It wasn't long before they were making love to one another again. They had so much time to make up for when Dave was gone they made love almost all night before they finally drifted off to sleep in each others' arms. Alex hoped that things were changing for them and that Dave was going to be home more but she wasn't sure if she could hold on to Dave's promise or not. He made promises but they were always broken so she didn't' know if he was serious or not. She wondered if he was just telling her what she wanted to hear so he could sleep with her and that wouldn't have been the first time he did that to her. None the less it felt good to be wrapped up in Dave's arms again and to feel his firm body against hers. It was something she missed while he was away. She enjoyed her night and hoped they would have many more nights like this one.

***A/N: Does Dave REALLY think giving Alex a passionate night is going to make up for what he's done in the last two months? Is it supposed to make up for missing dinner and breaking a promise to Chelsea. It won't. Dave is pretty slick but I think Alex is on to his games.. He's just saying things she wants to hear to get lucky with her and that's pretty bad.. Wonder what he was doing to make him so late. It's a shame that his 3 year old daughter asked if her dad loved them because he's never home. Poor Chelsea.. she's hurting more than Alex thought. And I didn't see Dave say anything about possibly being gone for 6 months to film a movie.. that should go over well..so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	181. Chapter 181

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

The next morning Dave woke up to see that Alex was gone. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was 7 in the morning. He let out a groan as he got up out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer and put them on. He walked into his bathroom and washed his face. He had to smile because he had an amazing night. It had been a while since he was with his wife intimately and he enjoyed every intimate moment they had together the previous night into the early hours of the morning. He quickly brushed his teeth before grabbing his cell phone and heading downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Alex cooking French toast for Chelsea's breakfast. "There are my girls," he said walking into the door.

"DADDY!" yelled Chelsea as she threw her crayon down, jumped out of the chair, ran over to her dad and jumped into his arms.

"Miss me?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Yeah!" she said with excitement in her voice. "You didn't watch me do ballet last night."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. "I'll watch you do ballet tonight. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said as Dave walked over to Alex.

"Morning, Beautiful," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. Even though she had her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a cami and a pair of short black shorts she was still beautiful to him.

"Morning, Baby," she said with a smile. "Do you want some French toast?"

"Absolutely," he said. "How was your night?"

"Amazing," she said with her face turning red slightly. "How was yours?"

"Let's just say I woke up a happy man this morning."

'I bet," she said with a smile.

"And I assume you woke up a happy woman."

"For sure," she said as she flipped the toast over.

"So what's on the agenda today?" he asked as he put Chelsea back in her booster seat.

"Taking Chelsea to pre-school, cleaning and whatever," she said.

"Sounds like fun," he said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "What time does she need to be at school?"

"Not till 9," she said. "9-11:30."

"So 2 and a half hours of alone time. I like that," he said with a slight smile.

"I don't think so," said Alex. "I think we had enough alone time last night."

"We have 2 months to make up for," he said sitting down at the table.

"I'll think about it," she said taking the French toast off the stove and laying them on plates. She gave Dave a plate after she cut up Chelsea's food and then got a plate for herself and joined them at the table. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know. I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Not all the time but most of the time," he said taking a bite of his French toast. "Seriously though. I wanted to go work out for a little bit. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," she said. "I haven't worked out for a while. This should be good."

"Well, it looks like you've been working out," he said.

"Not for a while," she said. "Just haven't had time. I'm getting fat again."

"You are NOT fat at all."

"You're my husband you're supposed to say that…"

"Even if I wasn't I would say the same thing," he said as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was his agent. "Excuse me, I have to take this," he said getting up from the table. He walked into the living room and answered the phone. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Dave, it's me. I'm calling about that part you auditioned for in Dangerous Love," said his agent.

"What about it?" asked Dave trying not to get too excited before his agent told him the news.

"You got the part," he said. "You got the lead male part."

"Are you serious? No Fucking way," he said.

"I'm serious. You're the star of the movie."

"Oh my God. I am so excited! I am the star of the movie?"

"You're the star," he said.

"Awesome," he said. "And when does filming start?"

"In two weeks out in Los Angeles, California. Are you ready for this?"

"Hell yeah," he said. "And it's 6 months?"

"6 months," he said. "Are you ready to be away from home that long?"

"Yeah," he said. "So who got the female lead?"

"Surprisingly, Bella Edwards got the lead."

"Are you for real?"

"They said she was perfect for the part and that she has a talent they never saw before."

"Cool," he said. "She must be pretty talented to get a part like that for her first movie."

"She is VERY talented," he said with a slight laugh.

"Well, I look forward to working with her," he said with a smile. "She seems like a cool girl."

"She is," said his agent.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem. And congratulations. I think your career in movies is about to take off."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"I will look for other movies for you and when I find one I will get in touch with you. Good luck with filming and I know you're going to do awesome. This part was made for you."

"Thanks," said Dave. "You have a good day."

"You too," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," said Dave as he hung up the phone. He grew an even bigger smile on his face knowing he got the lead in the movie. He couldn't' believe it. He was filled with so much excitement and it made him happy knowing he was going to be working with someone he had already met so it wouldn't be so awkward on some of the scenes.

He walked back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Who was that?" asked Alex.

"It was my agent about a movie," he said taking a bite of his food.

"What about a movie?" she asked as she cleaned Chelsea up.

"I'm just doing a movie," he said.

"I thought we weren't doing movies for a while?" asked Alex as she wiped Chelsea's mouth.

"We aren't but I auditioned for this one before I said that."

"So are you going to take that role?"

"Of course I'm going to take it. It's a leading role. I've been waiting for this for so long."

"Unbelievable," she said as she took Chelsea out of the chair.

"What?" he asked.

"We'll discuss it while Chelsea's at school," she said as she walked out of the kitchen with Chelsea. She took her upstairs and got her dressed for pre-school. She brushed her hair into a side ponytail and then helped her brush her teeth before Alex got herself dressed. As Alex got Chelsea ready for school Dave cleaned up the kitchen. He knew he was in trouble so he figured helping Alex out in the kitchen would make her a little calmer when she got back from taking Chelsea to pre-school.

Dave was wrong because when Alex returned back home after taking Chelsea to school she was still upset about the entire movie thing. She was going to be even more upset when Dave told her how long he would be away from home. When Alex got home she threw the keys down on the table and walked into the living room. Dave was looking at sports highlights as Alex picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "Hey," he said sitting up. "I was watching that!"

"I don't' care," she said throwing it down on the coffee table. "Last night you were talking about taking a break from movies and taking time off to be with your family. Now you're here telling me that you're doing a movie?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "I'm doing a movie."

"Why didn't you turn it down?" she asked.

"Because, Alex, you don't understand. This is a BIG part. It's the start of my movie career. I need this part."

"You need to be with your daughter and your wife," she said. "I should have known you can't keep a promise for shit. All you do is give promise after promise and then break it every fucking time."

"Alex, I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"I'm blowing it out of proportion? I think you're not taking me seriously enough or seeing how much you being gone is effecting our daughter. You don't have to hear her cry because you're not here. You don't' have to hear her ask if you love us because you're never home. You don't have to hear her ask over and over again when you're coming home because you're not here. You don't have to deal with that. I do.. And then you come home acting like everything is okay when it's not."

"No, Alex, you're the one that's not making it okay."

"How is this my fault? You're the one gone all the time."

"And you're the one that married me knowing that this was going to happen. You told me you would support me in everything I do. Some support."

"I do support you in everything you do… but then we have a 3 year old daughter that misses her dad every time he's away. You've become so obsessed with fame and fortune that you don't' care about that."

"I do care," he said.

"No because if you cared you would have turned down the movie part been on the phone with Stephanie and taking time off to be with us. You don't' care."

"Don't tell me how I feel, Alex. I do care. I just have a job to do."

"And you have a family you need to see. Do you ever stop to think about what it's like for me or for Chelsea? Do you ever wonder what it's like to have someone you love away all the time. Not knowing if they're out fucking other women or whatever."

"So that's what this is all about? You think just because I'm not home I'm out fucking other women all the time. Get real, Alex. You're being ridiculous. I think you've been listening to your mom too much."

"Really? Because I can smell those sluts on your clothes when I put them in the laundry. So you want to tell me that you're not sleeping with whores on the road?"

"I'm not, Alex. I don't' know what you're smelling but I'm not sleeping with anyone on the road. Now you're trying to make something out of nothing. Knock it off."

"And you're trying to avoid it as usual."

"I'm avoiding it because it's ridiculous. You're making your wild and zany accusations. You're so insecure that you have to say I'm cheating on you. Is that what it is? Do you think I don't' think you're pretty enough, or skinny enough that I Need to go with other women? Are you that insecure with yourself to assume that I'm fucking other women?"

"I'm not insecure about anything. I'm just going with my instincts here. I know how you are, Dave. I know exactly how you are and if I found out you were fucking some girls I wouldn't be surprised."

"You're doing the same thing Angie did to me. You're accusing me of something I'm not doing. And do you remember how that ended with her?"

"Are you trying to threaten me? Trying to tell me that if I keep saying you're fucking around on me you're actually going to do it? You are a really big asshole."

"Well, if I'm going to get accused of something I might as well really do it."

"Don't you dare," she said. "Don't!"

"So now we're changing our mind huh?"

"Whatever, Dave."

"I just don't understand why you can't be happy for me? Why can't you be like other wives and be happy for me?"

"I never said I wasn't happy for you. I'm just wondering why you didn't turn it down after you promised me last night things were going to change or was that just you telling me what I wanted to hear so you could get sex?"

"No," he said. "I was going to change things until I got this part. Alex, I want to be here more but I already auditioned for this part and I got it. I can't turn it down. This is going to sky rocket my career."

"Right. You're more worried about your career than how we feel. Do whatever you want, Dave. You're going to anyway."

"Alex, don't be mad. I still love you."

"Right," she said.

"I do," he said. "Don't be upset. Please. I just want you to be happy for me. I promise after this movie is over I will take so much time off to be with you you won't know what to do with me."

"Do you really promise?"

"I really promise," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I promise," he said kissing the top of her head.

"All right," she said. She was a little weary about his promise but she was going to give him another chance. "As long as you promise."

"I do," he said.

"Okay," she said. "So how long is this movie going to be filming?"

"Um," he said, "6 months."

"6 MONTHS!" she yelled pushing him away. "Are you fucking kidding me? 6 months? That's bullshit. That's half a year."

"I know. It's a really long time but it's the time frame they're giving me."

"6 months to film a movie? Where?"

"Los Angeles," he said.

"That far away for 6 months? That is unbelievable. What about Chelsea? How can you be out of her life for 6 months. That means you're going to miss Christmas, my birthday and 6 months of Chelsea's life. What about her Christmas recital?"

"I'm going to try to make it to that. I mean I think I can get there."

"You better be there. She's looking forward to you being there. She's already going to be heartbroken you're going to be gone for 6 months. I'm not even looking forward to that. That is so long."

"You guys can fly out to visit," he said.

"So you think visiting you is going to make up for the fact you're not home for 6 months."

"It will at least give me the chance to see Chelsea, for her to see me and it will give us the chance to see each other. I can't be away from you for 6 months without a couple visits. I will go crazy. So you can come visit while I'm filming."

"That's crazy.. For me to fly out to Los Angeles with a 3 year old is ridiculous."

"It's the only way you're going to be able to see me. It's not going to be that bad. You guys can go sight seeing while I'm filming and then we can hang out with as a family. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "But when we're out there you BETTER spend time with us."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay," said Alex, "and you're definitely going to be at Chelsea's Christmas recital?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm definitely going to be there even if I need to fly in for that night and fly back out when it's over. I will be there."

"All right," she said, "and after this NO more movies for a long time and I want you to take some time off to be with us."

"All right," he said. "No more movies after this and I will take 3 months off to be with you guys. I promise."

"Okay," she said. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Don't let me down."

"Alex, I won't. I promise."

There were those words again. "I promise." Sometimes Alex didn't know if he knew what I promise really meant. She wanted to believe he was serious but something deep down told her he wasn't. She just had to wait and see what would happen after the movie was done filming.

***A/N: Something tells me problems are going to start when Alex meets Bella. Dave seems pretty excited about working with her... 6 months is a long time to be away from his family but he acts like it doesn't even phase him. He made some more promises to Alex... let's see if he can keep them. Alex reacted any way a wife would act if their husband told them he was going to be gone for 6 months.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	182. Chapter 182

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A month later Alex was on her phone trying to get in touch with Dave as she was trying to get Chelsea dressed and ready for her ballet recital. Dave's phone sent her straight to voicemail. "Hey, Baby, it's me. I'm just wondering when you're getting here. Chelsea's recital starts in about two hours but I haven't heard anything from you yet. I really hope you're coming. She's looking forward to seeing you there. When you get this call me.. I love you. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She laid it down to help Chelsea get into her shiny tan tights. "One foot first," said Alex as she rolled the tights down to the foot to make it easier for Chelsea to step into.

"Mommy, Daddy come to my recital?" she asked holding her mom's shoulders as she got her tights on.

"I hope so," said Alex as she pulled her tights up. "I really hope so." She wasn't sure if Dave was going to make it or not because she hadn't heard from him since earlier that morning. Every time she called him his phone went straight to voicemail. It was beginning to irritate her because he had promised he would do whatever it took to get to the recital and he even promised Chelsea he would be there. She was really looking forward to her dad coming to see her but Alex wasn't sure that was going to happen. Especially since it was a couple hours before the show started and she hadn't heard back from him yet.

"He promise, Mommy!" she said.

"I know he did," said Alex as she got Chelsea's red velvet suit with white sequins, white fur trim at the top of the chest area, an attached skirt with white fir trim on the bottom and a red belt on the waist with a rhinestone buckle and put it on her. She put a white tutu on underneath the attached skirt. "Chelsea, are you going to be okay if your daddy doesn't come?"

"No, Mommy. He said he was coming. I want him to see my Sugar Plum fairy dance."

"I know you do," said Alex as she put red velvet arm pieces on each of her arms. They were matching to the suit. Alex looked at her and said, "You look SO cute. Let me get your bun in your hair and then I'll take a picture to send to your Daddy okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said. "Don't pull my hair okay?"

"I won't," said Alex as she began to brush it out.

"Mommy, I love you," said Chelsea as she played with Alex's cell phone while getting her hair done.

"I love you too," she said. "And even if Daddy doesn't make it guess who is coming to see you?"

"Grandma Brooks?" she asked with excitement.

"No," said Alex.

"Nanny?" she asked.

"No but you're getting closer."

"Aunt Mel?"

"Yep. Aunt Mel and Alyssa are coming to watch you!"

"Yay!" she said with a big smile. "I love Aunt Mel."

"And she loves you too," said Alex with a smile as she put a ponytail in Chelsea's hair.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Not yet," she said. "Almost. So what are you going to do on stage?"

"DANCE!" she said. "And smile. Lots of smiles like Miss Natalie told us."

"Good," said Alex with a smile as she braided through Chelsea's ponytail to make the bun stay better. "Do you know your dance?"

"Yes, Mommy. I'm trying to concentrate stop asking me questions."

"All right," said Alex. Chelsea had somewhat of an attitude sometimes. She was in full diva mode as she waited for her mom to finish her hair. Alex finally finished the bun and wrapped the white feather piece around it. "All done," she said.

"Finally," said Chelsea. "Can I call Daddy?"

"You can try but I don't know if he's going to answer," said Alex as she dialed the number for her.

"Thanks, Mommy," she said as she put the phone up to her ear. When Chelsea called it didn't go straight to voicemail it rang a few times before his voicemail picked up. "He not answer," she said.

"Well, leave a message," she said. "Tell him how you feel," said Alex. She hoped that Chelsea telling Dave how much she wanted him there he would get there but she wasn't holding her breath.

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Daddy, it Chelsea. You come to my recital? I am a sugar plum fairy. I want you to see me. You promise me Daddy. Call me. I love you," she said as she handed her mom the phone. "Here, Mommy."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she hung it up. She hoped that had helped. Even though Chelsea didn't have a good concept of grammar what she said should have gotten the point across to her father. If that didn't tug at his heart Alex didn't' know what would. "All right, Chels. Let me get a couple pictures and then I have to take you over to your class."

"You can't be with me Mommy?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry. You're going to be backstage and your teacher is going to bring you out but I will be in the audience waiting for you to dance. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said.

"All right. Let me get a couple pictures and then I'll send them to your dad."

"Okay," she said. She posed for a couple pictures and each picture Alex took she sent to Dave. She made it clear that it was Chelsea's FIRST dance recital. She wanted it to hurt him since he wasn't there for it and she wasn't holding out hope for him to show up.

Once Alex was done taking pictures of Chelsea she walked Chelsea backstage and dropped her off with her class. "All right. I will see you after the show," said Alex.

"Mommy, don't go," said Chelsea. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" asked Alex getting down on her level.

"The people. There a lot of people. They scare me."

"It's okay," said Alex. "Once you're on stage you're not even going to see those people. The only people you're going to see are your teachers."

"Mommy, my tummy don't feel good," she said holding her stomach.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It feel funny. I throw up," she said.

"I don't think you're going to throw up," said Alex. "I think you just have butterflies."

"No. Mommy, me throw up," she said getting ready to cry.

"Don't cry. Let's go to the bathroom and see if you're going to throw up," said Alex as she took her hand. "I'm going to take her to the bathroom real quick. She isn't feeling good," she told the blonde haired dance teacher.

"I can take her," she said.

"No. My mommy take me," said Chelsea clinging to her mom's side. Alex knew there was going to be trouble then when Chelsea clung to her. Chelsea seemed to have case of stage fright and Alex wasn't' sure where it was coming from because Chelsea wasn't shy in any way. Her dad definitely wasn't' shy and Alex wasn't shy either. She just wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Alex walked Chelsea to the bathroom and let her stand in the stall for a little bit to see if she was going to throw up. After waiting about 10 minutes Alex said, "Chelsea, I think you're fine."

"No my tummy feel funny," she said.

"Yeah. You have butterflies they'll go away soon," said Alex.

"I want Daddy," she said.

"Well, Daddy isn't here yet and you need to be with your class so you can go on stage to show me your pretty ballet dance so I can tell Daddy all about it. And you want Aunt Mel to see you dance pretty don't you?"

"Yes, Mommy, but my tummy. I can't."

"I think you'll be fine," said Alex taking her hand to walk her back to her class. "Once you get out on that stage you will do fine. I promise."

"Okay," she said as she walked back to her class.

"All right, Chels, I will see you after the show. I love you and break a leg."

"I love you too," said Chelsea. "Hug and kiss?" she asked holding out her arms. Alex gave her a hug and gave her a kiss. "Bye, Mommy," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Bye, Princess," said Alex with a smile before she headed out to her seats.

She sat down where Mel was saving her and Dave a seat. "Where's Dave?" asked Mel as Alex sat down next to her.

"I don't know but Chelsea is going to be heartbroken if he doesn't show up. I've been trying to call him all day and he hasn't answered since this morning. I've left him tons of messages and Chelsea left him one and nothing. He's such an asshole."

"I see that," she said. "Why don't you just divorce him and get it over with?"

"I've thought about it but I can't for Chelsea's sake. I won't do that to her."

"So you're going to stay in a marriage that you're miserable in because you don't want to hurt Chelsea. I think Chelsea is going to start getting hurt by hearing you two fight all the time. Every time Dave breaks a promise to her is going to hurt her. I think you should leave him."

"Mel, it's not that simple. I can't. I love him. I can't just walk away," she said. "It's too hard."

"Alex, sometimes the hardest part of love is knowing when to let go. How can you hold onto something that isn't there?"

"It is there. I love him and I know he loves me," said Alex. "Look. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to watch my daughter's recital and see her dance. I don't' want to think or talk about my asshole husband right now."

"Okay," said Mel. She knew how Alex was. She knew that she had hit a nerve with Alex. She had been thinking for weeks about leaving Dave but she just didn't have the strength to do it. She loved him too much and she didn't want to hurt Chelsea by leaving her father. Alex had confided in Mel about her marriage. She wasn't happy at all and all she wanted was out except she couldn't do it.

Alex sat and watched the recital as she clenched her cell phone just in case Dave would call. She was waiting patiently for Chelsea's class to come out to dance but they weren't till the middle of the recital which was still enough time for Dave to get there but by the middle of the recital he still wasn't there. It was finally too late as Chelsea's class was escorted out on stage. Alex could see the nervousness on Chelsea's face as she was brought out on stage. Alex was beginning to wonder if she was going to dance, stand there or just cry. As the music began to play Chelsea did a couple moves and she was pretty good at it. Alex was relieved when Chelsea danced. She smiled as she skipped around the stage or tried to skip around the stage. She loved watching her do her turns, her toe points, the arabesques, the jumps and everything else. Alex was so proud of her and she knew Dave would have been too if he showed up to see her. When they were finished Alex, Mel and Alyssa clapped for her. "She did so good," said Alex.

"Yes she did," said Mel. "She's definitely your daughter."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Mel. "I just can't believe Dave didn't show up."

"I can," she said rolling her eyes. "It's just like him," she said before they continued to watch the show. She was fuming inside because Dave didn't call nor did he show up like he promised. She couldn't believe that movie meant more to him than his own daughter. He broke a promise to Chelsea and Alex knew she was going to be devastated. She believed Dave was probably out with some skank and doing his own thing like usual. She hated her marriage and she wanted out. She didn't think it was fair for Chelsea to have tons of promises broken to her. She didn't understand what was so hard about flying home from California for ONE night just to see his daughter. He knew how much it meant to Chelsea but obviously he didn't care.

When the show was over Alex, Mel and Alyssa walked backstage to get Chelsea. They walked over to Chelsea's group. "MOMMY!" she yelled as she jumped into Alex's arms. "Did you see me? I dance."

"I know I saw you," said Alex giving her flowers. "You did awesome."

"Thank-you, Mommy."

"You did very good," said Mel.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea. "Where Daddy?"

"Daddy couldn't make it, Honey. I'm sorry."

"He not see me dance?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Alex as she kissed Chelsea's forehead.

"Why no Daddy?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "but it's all right. I was here and I saw how awesome you were."

"You not daddy. Daddy promise."

"I know he promised," said Alex.

"Why daddy make other kids happy but he not make me happy?" she asked sadly.

That question broke Alex's heart. She couldn't' believe Chelsea asked that question and she didn't know how to respond to it either. All she could say was, "I'm sorry but I don't know. Maybe you should ask Daddy that the next time you see him."

"I will," she said. "I want Daddy to see me dance."

"I know you did, Princess. It's okay," she said. "It will be all right."

"Okay, Mommy. You the best!"

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "You're the best too. I love you."

"I love you, Mommy," she said with a smile as she kissed Alex's cheek. "We go home?"

"We can go home," she said with a smile as she walked out of the backstage area and headed home after they left the theatre. As soon as they got home Alex changed Chelsea out of her costume and put her into her pajamas. Chelsea was still upset about her dad not coming to the recital so Alex let Chelsea sleep in her room with her. She rubbed Chelsea's back until she fell asleep. Alex couldn't' help but to smile as she watched her innocent daughter sleep. She started to think about what was best for her and decided she needed to do something about Dave. She couldn't go on living like this and she couldn't allow Chelsea to go on living like this. Even though she didn't have the strength to leave him she knew she would have to find it so that she could do the best thing for Chelsea. She couldn't stand to see her daughter hurt anymore. And Alex couldn't' stand to be hurt anymore. Her mind was made up when Dave came home for Christmas in a couple weeks she was going to tell him that she was leaving him. It was something she had to do. It wasn't an option for her. She needed to get out and she was going to find a way out… at least she hoped she could find a way out.

***A/N: Not much to say but Dave is a real a-hole. How can he just miss Chelsea's recital like that and now Alex is thinking about leaving him.. is she going to be able to do it? And what was Dave doing that was so important he couldn't come see his daughter. What do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	183. Chapter 183

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next morning Dave woke up in his apartment he had been renting while being out in Los Angeles for 6 months. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. He saw he had 7 missed calls and he groaned knowing it was Alex talking about him not showing up to Chelsea's recital. He looked at the pictures Alex had sent. They made him smile because Chelsea was a beautiful little girl. He was upset because he missed it. He wanted to be there but stuff came up so he couldn't make it. He was dreading the phone call he knew he was going to get from Alex. He didn't even want to hear the voicemails so he erased them all and laid his phone down on the nightstand as he got out of bed to get dressed. Just before he got his shirt on his phone started going off. He grabbed it off the stand and saw that it was Alex calling him. "Great," he said to himself before he answered it. "Hello?"

"Dave, where were you last night?" said Alex not even bothering to say hello.

"In California," he said. It wasn't even worth a lie.

"And weren't you supposed to be in Florida? I asked you yesterday morning if you were coming and you told me yes and then the recital rolls around and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry. We had to film a scene over. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she said. "You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. Chelsea was heartbroken but you don't' care about that do you?"

"I do care. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"To be a better father and a better husband. Make it look like you actually care about us."

"Alex, I do care. I just got caught up with filming. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she said. "Chelsea was so upset because you didn't show up. She even called you. She left you a message and all she could remember was YOU promising her you would be there but obviously your movie means more to you than we do."

"That is not true. I can't help that something came up and I had to work."

"Something always comes up with you," said Alex. "It never fails. You should have been there, Dave. She wanted you to be there. And I won't even go into what she said after the recital.. I will let her ask you what she asked me last night and I hope it breaks your heart like it broke mine."

"What did she ask you?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait for her to ask you because if I ask you it won't have impact but if she asks you it will have impact so you can just wait till the next time you see us so that you can be asked."

"Um. Okay," he said. "I don't know why you're not more understanding about this. It's my job," he said. "I have to do what I have to do."

"No," said Alex. "It's a cop out. I don't believe for one minute you had to film something again because when I talked to you in the morning everything was fine and you were ready to get home for the night."

"You never believe anything I say anyway so what does it matter."

"If you didn't lie I'd have no reason to doubt your word," she said.

"I don't lie," said Dave. "You just think I'm lying."

"Whatever you say," she said. "I just called to tell you how disappointed I am in you that you didn't come to the recital. And in case you were wondering she did great but since you didn't ask I doubt you care. I have nothing else to say to you so goodbye," she said as she hung up the phone.

"ALEX!" he yelled before he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe she hung up on him. He knew he had upset her but that was the first time she had actually hung the phone up on him. He threw the phone down on the bed and walked out to the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat as there was a knock on the door. He walked over to answer it in just his shorts and saw Bella standing there with a bag and two coffees. "Come in," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she said walking in. "I thought I'd get us some coffee and some breakfast."

"Thanks," he said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," she said. "It's on me today since you've been so nice to me."

"Well, Thank-you," he said with a smile as he led her to the kitchen table. "You can help yourself. I'm going to go get a shirt on."

"All right," she said as she sat down at his kitchen table. Dave walked into the bedroom to put a shirt on and then joined Bella again in the kitchen.

He took a seat across from her and said, "so what's for breakfast?"

"An egg sandwich, hash brown and sausage," she said.

"Sounds good," he said as he took his food out of the bag. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to," she said with a smile. "So what are you going to do on your day off today?"

"Not much at all. I just want to relax and hang out," he said.

"Me too," she said. "I'm surprised you're not calling your wife or your daughter."

"Oh.. My wife and me just had a fight."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I didn't make it to Tampa yesterday to see Chelsea in her first recital. She did her Christmas ballet recital and I told them I would be there and never made it there."

"I see," she said. "You know you could have gone yesterday. You didn't have to take me sight seeing."

"I know," he said, "but flying to Tampa and back is a bit ridiculous. I'll just watch her on a DVD."

"Oh," she said. "That sounds kind of mean. You should have seen her dance."

"I know," he said. "I feel really bad about it. She apparently has to ask me something. My wife wouldn't tell me what. It could be anything with Chelsea."

"How old is your daughter?" she asked as she ate.

"3 years old," said Dave, "but she acts older. She has an attitude. She gets that from her mom and her good looks from me."

"Aren't you a little bit conceited?" she asked with a smile.

"Nah just aware of my good looks," he said.

"You're a fool," she said. "So do you like being a dad?"

"I like it," he said. "It's challenging but I like it. Chelsea is my little princess. I couldn't have asked for a better little girl. She is so sweet except for that attitude but she's VERY smart. I'm actually kind of shocked with how smart she is."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because when she was born she almost died. The cord got wrapped around her neck and it was choking her. They had to get her out through C-section to save her life. They got her out and she didn't cry and she was blue. She eventually started crying but the doctor told us because of the incident with the cord and cutting off oxygen there could be lasting effects. They said she could be delayed but she is not delayed at all. Her grammar is a little bad but she's 3 and she is talking in full complete sentences which she has done since she was two. She's just very bright. And she's always happy. She's observant too she will notice everything. She's a good kid though. I love her."

"That's sweet," said Bella. "What about your wife? How long have you been married?"

"It will be 5 years in June," he said. "And I love her to death."

"Cool," she said. "How did y'all meet?" she asked.

"I actually saved her life. We were walking down the street in New York City and she almost stepped out in front of a bus. I grabbed her and saved her life. I asked her to have coffee with me and we have been together since."

"That is so romantic," she said with a smile. "You really love her don't you?"

"You have no idea. She is my entire world. I love her endlessly. I don't think I'll be able to ever stop loving her. I would love to have forever with her in fact I WANT forever with her."

"Aww. You know you're a pretty sweet guy," she said. "I never expected that."

"What did you expect?" asked Dave as he ate.

"Well, you're this big macho man wrestler guy. I expected you to be some mean guy that didn't care about anything or anybody but I hear you talk about your wife and daughter and can tell you really love them."

"I do," he said. "I give off the vibe of being a jerk to a lot of people but I'm really not."

"I see that," she said. "So are you and your wife going to have anymore children?"

"She wants another one but right now I don't think it's the time. I'm happy with just Chelsea right now. Maybe once everything calms down I might consider having another one. And hopefully a boy. I have all girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I have two other girls from a previous marriage," he said. "I don't see them though so I don't know. It's pretty much just Chelsea."

"I see," she said. "How old are your other girls?"

"15 and 17," he said.

"Wow. That's a big gap between Chelsea and your 15 year old."

"Yeah I know. I thought I knew everything about parenting then Chelsea came along and I knew nothing. So much has changed it's ridiculous and Chelsea has SO many things my oldest didn't have."

"I bet," she said.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Nope. No boyfriend," she said. "I just haven't had time to look."

"I see," said Dave. "That surprises me. You're a beautiful woman."

"Thank-you," she said with a shy smile. "I don't like to be attached. I like to just do my thing you know?"

"I get it," he said. "I totally get it."

"I mean one day I'll find the guy I want to be more than a fling with and see where it goes from there. Until then I'm just about having fun."

"That's cool too," he said. "Don't rush into anything you're only 19. You've got time."

"I know," she said. "I just want to do me now. You know? I want to make it in the business."

"I'm sure you will after getting this big part for your first movie role. That's gotta count for something."

"So true," she said.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Louisiana. New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Cool," said Dave. "I'm originally from DC but I live in Florida now. My wife and me wanted to move to warmer weather because we're tired of the cold and the snow."

"I see," she said. "You don't have to worry about that stuff in Florida."

"I know and I love it," he said.

"That's good. Are you still wrestling?"

"Oh yeah," he said, "but I'm on break so I can do this movie. My boss was very nice about it. Whenever I ask for time off she usually gives it to me unless it's excessive."

"That's pretty cool," said Bella, "she seems like a good person to work for."

"She is all right. She has her moments though," said Dave.

"I see. What made you get into acting?"

"I don't' know. I've been wrestling for a few years now but I wanted to brighten my horizons. I wanted to see what else was out there. I've been training to fight for MMA but I want to do movies more. I just wanted to do something more than throwing guys around in the ring every week. Then I saw The Rock left to pursue movies and other guys have been doing movies. I decided to try and branch out. I did one but it wasn't that great so this is my second. I'm hoping this boosts my movie career because I would like to break away from wrestling and do movies."

"That's pretty cool," she said.

"What made you get into acting?"

"I don't' know," said Bella. "I've always liked being in the spotlight and performing. I guess that's why I decided to do some acting."

"That's pretty cool," he said. "My daughter is going to be an actress. She loves being in the spotlight already and she likes to perform. As soon as I can I want to get her in movies too."

"I see," she said.

"What about you? Do you ever want to have kids?"

"I don't know," she said. "Kids are kind of iffy to me. I don't' want any now but maybe later in my life. I want to get my acting career started first."

"Good choice," said Dave with a smile. "You have a pretty good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks," she said. "So am I ever going to meet your wife and daughter?"

"They're going to be out here to visit in January. You can meet them then."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you seem to really love them. I just want to meet them."

"Oh," he said. "I'm just warning you now my wife isn't the nicest when she feels threatened."

"What do mean threatened?"

"She doesn't like hot girls that can be a threat to her," he said.

"So you think I'm hot?"

"I guess but I'm just letting you know my wife may not like you so don't be surprised."

"Oh. That's fine," said Bella, "she doesn't have to like me. Doesn't bother me at all."

"All right," said Dave as they sat there and continued to talk to get to know each other. Dave figured since he was going to be working with her for 6 months he mines well get to know her. He liked to know the people he worked with. She seemed like a nice girl that had her head on straight so Dave hoped that when Alex met her she wouldn't' hate her and she would be nice to her. Dave wasn't sure though if Alex was even going to visit him because she seemed pretty upset with him so he doubted she would visit him anyway but he was going home in a couple weeks for Christmas so he was going to make it up to her and Chelsea for missing the recital the night before. He just hoped she would forgive him.

***A/N: So Dave blew off Chelsea's recital to take Bella sight seeing? What a fool. YOu have to admit.. Bella has a good act going on here.. she comes off sweet but we all know what kind of person she really is.. And Dave has a lot of nerve saying Alex is going to be threatened by Bella.. I'm sure she would LOVE to know her husband is entertaining his co-star in his apartment alone... So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	184. Chapter 184

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly -you all so much!**

A couple weeks later Dave was back in Tampa, Florida for Christmas with Alex and Chelsea. He had caught a red eye flight out of California the night before Christmas Eve causing him to arrive in Tampa early Christmas Eve morning. He was excited to get home to see Alex's decorations, which she always overdid but that's what he loved about her. He couldn't wait to see the green Christmas tree decorated with colorful balls, white garland, white lights and to top it off the angel that rested on top of the tree. He was ready to eat some of Alex's home made Christmas cookies. The peanut butter cookies with the Hershey kiss in the middle were his favorite. He was ready to devour them as he rode in the cab to his home. He was ready to see his family and Alex's family. He was ready to be greeted by his wife and his beautiful daughter. The cabbie pulled into Dave's and Alex's driveway and Dave was shocked at what he saw or what he didn't see. There were no Christmas lights on the house, no giant Santa on the front lawn. There were no lighted reindeer that moved their heads up and down. He didn't see anything that showed it was the Christmas season. It wasn't like Alex not to decorate. It was one of her favorite holidays. She always went all out for it except this year apparently. Dave didn't understand why this year was so different than any other year. He paid the cabbie his cab fare and then got out of the cab as the cabbie helped him with his luggage. Dave took his two bags to the front door and stuck his key into the door. He tried to fit the key in but it wouldn't go into the lock. He continued to try as the cool breeze blew. It may have been Florida but for some reason there was a little chill. The coldest December they had in a long time. He finally realized that the locks had been changed on the door. "What the hell?" he asked himself. He didn't know why Alex would change the locks without informing him of it first. He shrugged his shoulders as he rang the doorbell hoping for Alex to answer the door. He stood outside for about 10 minutes before she finally came to the door in her red furry robe, purple, blue and green striped pajama pants and a light blue cami to match. She wore her white fuzzy slippers as she opened the door. "Hey, Beautiful," he said.

"Hi," said Alex. She didn't seem thrilled to see him.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he went to kiss her lips. She turned her head and his lips kissed her cheek. "All right," he said as he walked into the house behind her as she walked away from the door. "What was that all about?" he asked walking into the living room seeing the Christmas tree was up and decorated but it differed from previous years. It didn't have as much decorations and it wasn't as lively as it was mainly covered with red and green decorations, icicle ornaments there was no garland but white lights and the angel that once rested on the top of the tree was no longer there and was replaced by a single silver glittery star. It was cheap looking to Dave like she went to Target and got it from the cheapest box of ornaments she could find. It just wasn't the same feel to him. Alex took a seat down on the couch and picked up the cup of Chai tea she had been drinking before Dave arrived. She curled her legs up under her. Chelsea was still in bed and it was a good thing because the tension between Dave and Alex was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife. "So," he said as he sat down on the couch looking at Alex as she took a small sip of tea. She sported a French manicure, her dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her dark brown eyes seemed different to him. "How have things been?"

"You're not really going to come home acting like everything is okay are you?" she asked looking at him.

"Everything is okay right?" he asked. It had obviously skipped his mind that he missed his daughter's first recital to take Bella sight seeing in Los Angeles or as he told Alex to shoot a scene over.

"No, Dave, it's not," she said.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah right," she said. "I'd have to have sex to get pregnant," she said before taking another sip of her tea.

"Right," he said remembering it had been a while since they had been intimate with each other. "So what's up? I came home and there's no outside decorations up. We look like a bunch of scrooges with not even a light out there. Everyone else's houses are nicely decorated and then you come to ours and it's regular."

"Just not in the Christmas spirit I guess," she said.

"Not in the Christmas spirit? That's not like you," said Dave. "Usually you go all out for the holiday but everything is so plain this year," he said looking at the fireplace seeing Alex's and Chelsea's stockings hanging up. "Where's my stocking?" he asked.

"In the box," she said, "in the attic."

"Why isn't it hanging up with yours?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. You know you might have needed to shoot another scene or something," she said.

"Nope. I'm all yours for the next 3 days," he said with excitement.

"Oh joy," said Alex in a tone that was less than thrilled.

"And no Sylvia this year?" he asked.

"Why? So we can pretend to be happy? To pretend we're a happy couple like nothing is wrong with us? I don't think so.. My mom would see right through that façade."

"A what? What is a façade?" he asked confused.

"I forgot I can't use big words around you… it means a false appearance. My mom would see right through our act and besides.. I don't think it's a good time for my parents to be here."

"I see," he said. "But it wouldn't be an act. We are happy," he said.

"It amazes me that you can come in here acting like everything is okay.. Like nothing is wrong. It really amazes me," she said putting her tea down on the coffee table.

"Alex, what is going on with you?" he asked.

"Everything," she said, "you are gone for a few months, you barely call, you promised to go to our daughter's recital and you never made it because you needed to film a scene again and then you don't call for two weeks and just show up on the doorstep expecting everything to be okay."

"I've been busy. I film from early in the morning till late at night. I film about 15 hours a day," he said. "When I'm done I'm usually too tired to call and it's later here than it is there. I don't know if you're awake or sleeping."

"So you film for 15 hours a day for 6 months? What kind of movie are you making? A 20 hour movie?"

"No," he said. "It just takes time. When you come to visit you'll see what I mean."

"I don't want to visit," she said.

"I thought you wanted to come see me next month?"

"I don't anymore," she said. "I've been thinking lately…"

Dave knew that it wasn't good when Alex began a sentence with I've been thinking lately. He knew what was to follow wouldn't be good. He swallowed hard before he said, "What have you been thinking about?"

"Everything," she said, "Life, you, me, us." And there it was the word us. It gave Dave a sick feeling to his stomach. He knew what was coming next. "I think I want out of this marriage."

Those words stung Dave's heart like a dagger was dug into his chest. "Alex, you don't mean that," he said.

"Yes, Dave, I do," she said. "This isn't the life I wanted. I never expected it to be like this. It was all right when you were wrestling. I was used to that but now we're in a whole new level of life. You're wrestling, doing movies training and home never. I just feel like I'm in this marriage alone. It's not what I wanted. And it wasn't supposed to be like this," she said. "I never wanted this. I feel like a single parent and it gets harder as Chelsea gets older. She asks about you all the time. She wants you home and I want you home. Dave, this isn't the life I expected. I'm not happy."

"Alex, you were the one that told me you would support me in everything I do. Now you want to leave me?"

"Yes, Dave, I do because you're not the same guy I married. You're not the guy I love. You're like a ghost. I only see you when you want to be seen. I only hear from you when you want to be heard from. Dave, I hate this life and I NEVER signed up for it."

"So are you mad because I'm making a movie or are you upset because I'm never home?"

"Both," said Alex. "And you act like you don't care. I would have thought you'd be a better husband than this.. I would have thought you would be a better dad than this."

"Are you saying I'm a bad dad and a bad husband?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "because you are."

"How am I a bad husband and a bad dad?"

"Do you really want to get into that?"

"Obviously since I asked the question," he said. "Tell me."

"Well, you're NEVER home to see your wife, you never call to talk to your wife or daughter. Let's see you have two daughters that you don't even bother to call to see how they're doing and then you have a 3 year old daughter that loves you to death and asks you for one thing. You make a promise to her and you break it because you want to be a movie star. Dave, movies are going to come and go. Fame is going to come and go but your family is what's real. Your family is what is never going to change. Your family should be your first priority. Not some movie and not the fame you're becoming obsessed with."

"You call me a bad husband and a bad dad but I provide for you and Chelsea. I bought you this beautiful house, I pay for ballet lessons for Chelsea, I pay for this expensive pre-school for her, I buy you things. Anything you want I get it for you. I bought you that nice car you drive… I make sure your needs are fulfilled you could be a little more grateful."

"A little more grateful?" she asked, "for materialistic things? I don't think so. You provide on a materialistic spectrum but as for what matters like love, caring and things like that you fall short every time. This house could burn down in a minute and we could lose everything but you better believe in that fire I'm not going to go for the materialistic things… I'm going to go for our daughter and for you. Houses can be replaced, electronics can be replaced, cars can be replaced but people can't be. I would rather be poor living in a box if it meant that I could be your wife and have you home all the time. I would give up this life just to have you home even if you had to go back to bouncing clubs I wouldn't mind because you would be home."

"Alex, you want me to quit my job and stop making movies?" he asked.

"Yes," she said honestly. "I do."

"It's not going to happen. I've worked hard to get to where I am. You're crazy if you think I'm going to give it up."

"You wouldn't give it up for your family?" she asked. She wasn't surprised. She pretty much expected that type of answer from Dave.

"Not if it means giving up everything I worked for."

"So you've made your choice… after tomorrow Chelsea and me are leaving."

"No, Alex, don't leave," he said. "I'll be a better husband. I promise once this movie is done filming I will be the best husband and father you have ever seen."

"I wish I could believe that but I can't," she said. "I have to do what's best for Chelsea and me. I have to leave."

"Alex, don't do that. Please. I promise," he said as Chelsea made her way down the stairs.

"DADDY!" she yelled as she ran over to him and wrapped her tiny arms around him. "I miss you, Daddy."

"I missed you too," he said kissing her forehead.

"You not come to my recital," she said.

"I know, Princess and I'm sorry. I will make it up to you. I promise."

"You promise me, Daddy?" she asked as Dave sat her on his lap.

"I promise," he said, "so are you ready for Santa Claus to come tonight?"

"Yes," she said with a big smile. "He fly reindeers in the sky. He leave presents."

"Yes he does," said Dave with a smile. "What do you want him to bring you?"

"Baby doll," she said, "and Dora!"

"You still love Dora huh?" he asked.

"Me love Dora lots," she said. "Hers speak Spanish, Daddy."

"I know," he said looking at her. He didn't know how he could be away from her for 6 months. He had already missed so much of her life in the two that he's been gone. She had grown and was talking better. She was his mini-me. He didn't' want Alex to leave with her. He didn't want Alex to leave period. It would crush him and he was going to do what it took for him to keep them both. He looked at Alex who was smiling at the interaction between the two and said, "I'm sorry for everything. I know I'm not the best dad or the best husband but I'm going to try to be better. I really am sorry for the way I have been treating you. I can't let you leave. I need you to be with me. I want you to be with me. I love you, Alex and my world would fall apart if you left. I know what I have to do to keep you and that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to finish up this movie and then take a nice long break from wrestling to be a dad and to be your husband. I know my promises seem like nothing to you but I promise they will be everything. I'm going to be a better husband and a better father. I promise. And I'm sorry for being such a pig. Please forgive me."

Alex took a deep breath. He sounded sincere and she felt herself crashing. She thought to herself it wouldn't hurt to give him another chance and she said, "I forgive you. I love you, Dave and all I want is for you to be there. I want you to be my husband and Chelsea's father. I don't want to leave you and I'm not going to. I love you and I forgive you but you have to keep your promise if you want me to stay."

"I will keep it," he said with a smile.

"All right," she said with a smile, "Chelsea and me aren't going anywhere. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly as Chelsea let out a little giggle. "Is that funny?" asked Dave as he tickled Chelsea causing her to giggle even more. Alex couldn't help but smile at Dave with their daughter. This is what she wanted. This is how it should be. That was the life she wanted.. Not the one she was living now. Dave made the promise to be a better husband and a better father and she hoped he would come through on his promise but only time would tell.

As the day went on Alex pushed everything that happened earlier that morning out of her head. Dave was home now and she was going to make the best of it. She gave him a key to the new locks and they just spent the day as a family. They made a Gingerbread house together. Dave and Chelsea would sneak pieces of candy when Alex wasn't looking as they made it. They tried to be secretive about it but Alex caught them in the act a couple times. She joined in with them and as they finished up the gingerbread house they put it on the mantle so Santa Claus could admire their hard work. Dave and Chelsea sat and watched a couple Christmas movies together mainly Dora's Christmas Carol over and over again as Alex prepared their seafood dinner. Just because her family wasn't there didn't mean she wasn't going to continue on with tradition. "Aren't you tired of watching this yet?" asked Dave.

"No, Daddy. Dora is fun!" she said as she sat on her dad's lap as the movie ended for the 6th time. "Again, Daddy!"

"Not again," said Dave, "let's watch something else."

"No, Daddy. Dora!" she said.

"All right," he said as he started it over again. He sat back to get ready to watch the DVD again. He pretty much knew it by heart and so did Chelsea as she recited it line for line. He was just happy to get some time with his daughter and enjoy it even if it meant watching Dora over and over again.

He was never so happy when dinner was ready and they sat down to eat the seafood meal that Alex had prepared and then they followed it up by going to church in their Christmas best. They went to look at Christmas lights after the service was over and for the first time in weeks Alex actually felt in the Christmas spirit. She felt happy. Everything felt so normal, everything felt right.. It was perfect. It was the way everything should be. Their Christmas Eve couldn't have been anymore perfect as they went home and allowed Chelsea to open up Christmas pajamas, drink hot chocolate and listen to The Night Before Christmas before they put her to bed. Once she was in bed they wasted no time playing Santa Claus as they put out all her gifts before they went to bed and spent most of the night into the early hours of Christmas morning making love.

The next morning they were woken up by Chelsea at 4 in the morning. They told her to go back to bed and she did for at least an hour and was back in their room at 5 in the morning. They knew they weren't going to get much more sleep so they allowed her to go downstairs and open up her gifts. She had a good Christmas. She got baby dolls, baby doll clothes, Dora toys, clothes, Disney Princess toys but to Chelsea they meant NOTHING to her. She could have had any toy she wanted but the best present she got was being able to be with her dad. Alex felt the same way as Dave apologized for not having a Christmas present for her. "Alex, I'm sorry I didn't have time to get you a present," he said.

"It's okay," she said. "Don't' be sorry. I got what I wanted… and that was you. You are the best gift I could ask for. You're here being a husband and a dad. It doesn't get any better than this. Christmas doesn't' get any better than this. Even if it was a simple Christmas this was one of the best. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Merry Christmas," he said before softly kissing her lips.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smile as Dave wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder to watch Chelsea play with her toys. She couldn't help but feel a calmness she hadn't felt in a while. Everything was the way it should be and she couldn't wait for Dave to be done filming his movie so he could be home more and they could have more moments like this. These were the times Alex missed and they were the ones she wanted to get back.

***A/N: Alex was doing so good. SHe was holding her own until she crashed and fell for Dave's lines again... it must be his good looks because if I was Alex I wouldn't have accepted that half hearted apology. She made a good move changing the locks on him but then she gave him a key.. she is so confused it's not even funny. THe poor girl doesn't know what to do but at least their Christmas turned out well... and we all know Dave isn't going to stick to his promise so how many chances is Alex going to give him? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	185. Chapter 185

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

About a month later Alex's and Chelsea's plane touched down in Los Angeles, California. They had flown out to see Dave on his birthday and were staying the week to get some time in with him. Alex missed him and so did Chelsea. She thought it was good for Chelsea to be able to see her dad because he was still months away from coming home and not to mention she wanted to see what he had been up to. She was interested in meeting Dave's co-star Bella Edwards because Dave had said NOTHING but good things about her. Alex wanted to see if what he said was true. Alex unbuckled hers and Chelsea's seatbelts and stood up to get their carry on bag from the overhead. She took Chelsea's hand and walked into the crowded aisle to depart the plane. She held Chelsea's hand tightly as the excitement of seeing her husband grew inside of her. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn she felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked.

Dave stood waiting for his wife and daughter as he saw that their flight had arrived. He couldn't wait to see them. He was ready to show them around Los Angeles, ready for them to see him work on set and he was even more excited to introduce Bella and Alex to each other but most important he was looking forward to the week he had to spend with his wife and daughter. He grew a smile on his face as he saw Alex in a white baby doll t-shirt with a white flower on the right corner of the shirt with a black cotton skirt that came mid-thigh. He noticed her new hairstyle. She had cut her brown hair to the top of her shoulders, now had bangs straight across her forehead and she had dyed her hair dark brown. Her olive skin shined as if she just put lotion on it and she wore a pair of black heels. She looked so beautiful and then he saw Chelsea. Chelsea also had a new hair cut as hers was cut to the top of her shoulders also. She wore a medium pink sundress with matching pink butterfly sandals, a pink headband with a pink flower to the right side of her head. She also wore a pair of pink heart shaped sunglasses as they headed over to Dave. "Hey," he said when they finally reached him.

"Hey, Baby," said Alex. "I'm so glad to be here. It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad to have you here," he said, "I missed you," he said kissing her lips softly.

"Hi, Daddy," said Chelsea looking up at her dad with the biggest smile she could give.

"Hi, Princess," he said picking her up. "Look at you. You already look like a movie star!"

"I know, Daddy," she said. "I miss you," she said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too," he said with a smile. "So how was your flight?" he asked as they walked to the baggage claim.

"Relaxing," Alex said. "Thanks for the first class seats. It was crowded but thanks."

"You're Dave Bautista's wife. You need to travel first class.. Nothing less," he said taking her hand as they walked. "I just can't believe it was crowded."

"Me either," she said. "Chelsea did very well though. She didn't complain at all."

"That's good," he said. "I am so excited to show you around L.A. and I can't wait for you to meet Bella. You're going to love her."

"If she's as amazing as you say I probably will," said Alex.

"She is pretty amazing," said Dave with a smile.

"I bet," said Alex. She didn't seem too thrilled about it. She was tired of Bella already and she hadn't even met her yet. It seemed that most of the conversations she had with Dave lately had been mainly about Bella and how good of an actress she was. He would also tell Alex about how great of a person she was. It just seemed everything was Bella this and Bella that. Alex wasn't sure how to feel about that. They finally reached the baggage claim and Dave grabbed their bags to carry to the car he had been provided for his stay in Los Angeles. "Not too bad of a car," said Alex with a smile as they reached a white mustang convertible, "but isn't it a little girly?"

"Nah," said Dave. "This is L.A."

"All right," said Alex as she put Chelsea into the car while Dave put the bags in the trunk. "Looks like you're doing pretty good out here," said Alex as she got into the car to buckle her seatbelt.

"Yeah," he said. "I would love to live out here someday," he said getting into the driver's seat. "What do you say?"

"About moving here someday?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said starting the car.

"I don't know. I like living in the southeast," she said. "It's so cultured."

"And L.A. isn't?" he asked pulling onto the highway to head to his apartment.

"I don't know," said Alex, "I just don't like the idea of moving here."

"All right," he said. "I'll ask you again after your trip."

"You can ask but I can't promise I'm going to change my mind. I like living in Florida. I would love to stay there or even move to Louisiana one day."

"Moving to L.A. would be beneficial to my movie career," he said. "Then I wouldn't be away from home."

"I know but still," she said. "I don't know. And you can't really say you have a movie career. This is actually your first REAL movie. You should wait to see how it goes before you jump the gun."

"I know but I have nothing but good feelings about the outcome of this movie."

"And we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she said as they drove on.. Hers and Chelsea's hair blew in the wind as they drove through Los Angeles. It was beautiful and sunny everything Alex thought it would be. She just wasn't sure how she would feel about moving there one day. She liked where she was living now and besides she was secretly hoping Dave wouldn't start a movie career and this would be his last for a while.

It wasn't a long drive from the airport to Dave's apartment. He pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building and found his usual parking space and parked the car. He felt like being a gentleman that day and got out to open Alex's car door before getting Chelsea out of the car. He grabbed their bags and headed into the building so he could show them the place he was calling home for the last few months. They reached the door and Dave put his key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. "And this is my home," he said opening the door allowing Alex and Chelsea to walk in first.

"Nice," said Alex with a smile as Dave shut the door behind them. "They really are treating you well out here. No wonder you want to live out here."

"It is pretty sweet," he said throwing the keys down onto the table and putting their bags down. "Let me give you a tour."

"All right," said Alex as Dave led them around the apartment. She was impressed at how tidy it was. It wasn't surprising because Dave had always been the organized nothing out of place type of guy but the fact he had time to keep up with it impressed her. Especially since he claimed to be filming the movie for 15 hours a day. She didn't believe that at all but she would soon find out. It was a very nice apartment. It had two bedrooms one was his and the other he made into a bedroom for Chelsea for her stay. The bathroom was a lot smaller than Alex was used to and the living room was small too but it had a nice small family feel to it. She didn't like the furniture though or the carpet for that matter. The carpet was cream colored, the four person couch was black leather that was supposed to go with a red easy chair and cream colored love seat. She couldn't stand it whoever furnished this apartment had no taste and didn't know how to color coordinate.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Dave as Alex sat down on the leather couch.

"Sure," she said.

"I don't really have much. Just some iced tea and beer. I guess I should pick some stuff up for Chelsea to drink."

"Probably," said Alex, "but I'll have a beer."

"Okay," he said getting a beer out for her and one for him. He poured Chelsea a glass of water and gave it to her.

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said sitting down at the kitchen table to drink her water. She had learned that drinks don't leave the dining room or kitchen lately since she spilled grape juice on Alex's cream colored carpet at home. It took forever to try to get the stain out and it cost a lot of money because she needed a professional to do it.

"And here you go," said Dave handing her the beer as he sat down next to Alex on the couch.

"Thanks, Baby," she said opening it. "So what's the game plan for today? Filming?"

"Actually," he said as there was a knock on the door. "Be right back," he said getting up to answer the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Bella standing there in a black baby doll t-shirt and a jean skirt falling a little higher than mid thigh. "Come in," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she stepped into the apartment.

"Who's that, Daddy?" asked Chelsea from the kitchen table.

"This is Bella Edwards. She is my co-star," said Dave.

"Oh," she said as she took another sip of her water.

"Bella, that's my daughter Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea," she said with a smile. As soon as Alex knew Bella was in the apartment she was on her feet and standing next to Dave.

"And this is my wife, Alex," he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Bella.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alex giving Dave a look. He didn't catch her look but she caught the look on his face. He looked like a giddy schoolboy with a first crush. Alex looked Bella over. She didn't like the fact she just showed up at Dave's apartment especially wearing what she had on. She had to admit she was beautiful but she wasn't a fan of hers and she could now see why Dave was so fond of her.

"So as I was saying," said Dave, "we're going out to lunch with Bella."

"Oh," said Alex. She didn't seem thrilled by this news at all.

"Yeah," said Bella. "I hope I'm not late."

"No," said Dave with a smile. "You're just on time. I just got done showing Alex the apartment."

"It's nice isn't it?" asked Bella.

"So you've been in MY husband's apartment before?" asked Alex looking at Dave with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. A couple of times," she said. Alex had to admit she wasn't too smart. She wasn't sure what kind of woman admits to being in another woman's husband's apartment while she's not present. "It's very nice."

"I see," said Alex tightening her grip on Dave's arm. Dave let out a nervous laugh and cleared his throat. He couldn't believe Bella told her that she was in the apartment before as well.

"I think it's beautiful. Definitely better than the one they gave me," she said with her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh," said Alex. "Where is your apartment?"

"Oh it's on the floor below this one. It's pretty crappy," she said.

"I see," said Alex.

"So I come up here to hang out with Dave. Did you know he can play Scrabble really good. He beats me every time."

"Really," said Alex. "He doesn't beat me although my intelligence level might be a little higher than yours," she said giving Dave another look this time one he caught.

Dave nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck as Bella said, "I'm not good at words."

"I bet," said Alex with a smile. "So what else do you and Dave do?"

"Nothing. Just hang out from time to time. It gets kind of boring you know and the only people you know are the ones you work with."

Dave cleared his throat clearly giving off the vibes that he was nervous and said, "I think we should get going."

"That would be a GREAT idea," said Alex with a sense of annoyance in her voice. Dave could tell she already didn't like Bella and he knew lunch was going to be a blast. He wasn't sure if Bella had caught on to Alex's dislike for her or not. Then again Bella was pretty oblivious to the fact Alex had called her stupid. "Chelsea, Honey, come on. We're going to get something to eat with Daddy and his friend."

"Okay, Mommy!" she said jumping off the chair and running over to her mom to take her hand. Dave grabbed the keys from the table and they headed off to a local restaurant to get some food.

Dave and Bella had chosen a local Mexican restaurant. Dave felt it was safe because he knew Chelsea didn't eat Chinese food but she LOVED Mexican food. When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated almost immediately in a private section where most celebrities ate. They were seated at a table for four having only four chairs. Dave sat next to Chelsea while Alex sat across from him next to Bella. It was a dream come true for Alex to sit next to Bella.. The woman her husband seemed to obsess over and obviously had no problem inviting over to his apartment occasionally. "So Alex, how are you enjoying L.A.?" asked Bella in her southern accent.

"It's all right. I haven't really gotten a chance to see anything but hopefully after this week I will," she said.

"It's a beautiful city."

"Yes it is," said Dave as he looked over the menu.

"So Alex, what do you do for work?" asked Bella.

"I'm a stay at home mother," she said.

"Oh," said Bella with a bit of disgust. "That seems interesting. You don't have a nanny or anything?"

"We DON'T need a nanny," said Alex. "I don't believe in Nannies."

"Oh," she said.

"Alex, is very selective on who takes care of our daughter," said Dave.

"I guess you can never be too safe when it comes to your kids."

"Right," said Alex. "Chelsea, do want a carnita?"

"Yes," said Chelsea.

"She is adorable. She looks just like you, Dave."

"Thanks," said Dave with a smile. "She is a spitting image of me."

"Yes she is," said Bella with a smile as she looked at Chelsea. "So what do you do all day as a stay at home mom?"

"I take Chelsea to pre-school, clean up around the house, pick her up, give her lunch and then play with her," she said.

"Oh.." she said sounding even more disgusted. "That sounds _fun_."

"It _is _fun," said Alex. "I wouldn't have it any other way. What would _you _do if you weren't making movies?"

"I don't know. I'd probably be a nurse but I'm an awesome actress so I don't have to worry what if."

"I hope you continue to have a _great_ movie career," said Alex rolling her eyes as she looked at the menu.

"You are REALLY beautiful," said Bella.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Almost 5 years," said Alex.

"Aww. That's adorable," she said. "5 years is a milestone."

"In wrestling marriages," said Dave looking over his menu still. He couldn't decide what he wanted. "Most wrestling marriages don't last this long."

"We're different," said Alex. "We'll last forever."

"I know," said Dave.

"Are you two going to have anymore children?"

"Eventually," said Alex, "obviously right now isn't a good time. He's busy doing this movie so I will wait."

"Yes we're waiting," said Dave. "That's not an option right now."

"What about you, Bella, are you having any children?"

"Someday," she said, "but I will have a nanny."

"Of course you would," said Alex.

"Although having a baby would mess up this body," she said. "I don't want to lose my shape."

"You can get your figure back," said Alex.

"You didn't and it's been what 3 years?"

"Almost 4," said Alex feeling insulted. Obviously Bella wasn't taught manners as a child. "And for your information I did get my figure back. I don't have a stretch mark on my body or an ounce of baby fat on me. I am perfectly fine."

"Your boobs are a little saggy," she said.

"What boobs?" asked Dave.

"David!" said Alex as she kicked him under the table.

"I'm just kidding," he said. "Relax."

"So you're just going to sit there and let her insult me and even worse join in with her?"

"I'm not joining in with her," said Dave.

"It seemed like you were to me," said Alex as she threw her menu down. She was upset already and she was ready to get lunch over with. She was NOT looking forward to the next few days with the all high and mighty Bella. It wasn't long after that that the waitress came over to take their orders and it wasn't long before they got their food. They continued to have small talk over lunch well more like Bella continued to have small talk over lunch. Alex wasn't seeing what was so great about her or what was so amazing. She thought she was a self-centered, egotistical, attention seeking, husband stealing skank. She was very annoyed by the time they were done with lunch.

When they arrived back at the apartment Dave could tell Alex was annoyed and said to her, "Can't you just be nice for once?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex sitting down on the couch.

"To Bella," he said putting Chelsea down.

"Believe me.. I was nice… nicer than I should have been," she said.

"It didn't seem like that to me," said Dave. "You were so jealous it was unbelievable….."

***A/N: Well... Alex met Bella.. I don't think she was a fan.. Bella is really kind of stupid she totally missed Alex calling her stupid and just went on talking about being in Dave's apartment before. Alex did good holding back because we all know she wanted to flip out but I don't know how long she can hold back now that DAve said she was jealous of Bella... that should be an interesting conversation.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	186. Chapter 186

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"EXCUSE ME?" asked Alex offended. "Jealous? I'm jealous of what?"

"Bella," he said.

"Why the HELL would I be jealous of her?"

"Because she is my co-star. That's why."

"Trust me. I am not jealous of her at all. I think she's a slut. And I don't like the idea of her coming here to hang out if that's what you want to call it," said Alex. She was enraged that Dave would even suggest that she was jealous of Bella. There was nothing to be jealous of. Bella was a self-absorbed moron. Why would Alex want to be like her?

"Alex, we just hang out. Like she said we play games and just hang out. It's hard when you're so far away from home and you only have your co-stars to hang out with."

"But you have to bring her into your apartment? Why?"

"Are you trying to say there is something going on between us?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "Why don't you tell me?"

"You should know by now there isn't anything going on with us. We're just co-stars and that's it. Don't get upset over nothing. I already see where this is going and I'm not going there. Bella is a friend and that's it."

"A female friend that you just seem to get giddy over?" asked Alex.

"I don't get giddy over her," he said in a defensive tone, "now you're just being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? You just said I was jealous of some tramp. Why would I be jealous, Dave? There isn't anything to be jealous of."

"Then why are you getting so upset about it if you're not jealous?" he asked.

"Because you're accusing me of something ridiculous. Just because I wasn't so nice to her? I think I was being nice considering the fact she insulted me all through lunch and you did NOTHING to stop her."

"How did she insult you?" asked Dave.

"She pretty much ripped my choice of being a stay at home mom and then she called me fat. Do you think I'm fat?"

"Did I say you were fat? Of course you're not fat. You're hot."

"Then why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you stand up for me?"

"Because Alex, you know how to stand up for yourself. I have learned I don't have to stand up for you. You're a fighter and you tell it like it is."

"Then I get called mean," said Alex. "So what is going on with you two? You two seem WAY too friendly so there is obviously more going on then making a movie."

"Yeah.. It's called a friendship. It's NOTHING more. I am Bella's friend and that is it. Don't start this argument."

"Right because I saw the way she was looking at you and the way you were looking at her. Don't lie to me. What is going on between you two?" Alex and Dave had both forgotten that Chelsea was in the room as they continued to fight. Chelsea just sat and listened to them fight.

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON!" Dave yelled. "Why is it every fucking time I work with another woman you automatically assume that there's something going on?"

"Because I know you! I know how you work. There usually is something going on with you and another woman."

"NO there isn't!" said Dave. "This is why we can't get along because you make stupid assumptions. You never trust me."

"Do you give me reason to trust you?" asked Alex. "Let's see… Melina and Sasha. Do those two names ring a bell. They were just friends too. I'm not stupid, Dave. I know there is something going on between you and that slut."

"Alex, knock it off. Bella and me are just friends. You do this ALL the time. You always act like there is something going on with me and another woman. It's ridiculous. I'm tired of going through this. I'm tired of defending myself against you. You need help. Are you that insecure that you need to accuse me of having an affair ALL The time?"

"I'm not insecure about anything. I'm just annoyed by it all," said Alex. "You act like it's all right to have an attractive, single woman in your apartment while you're wife is all the way in Florida. You act like that's okay. Maybe if you had a better track record I would trust you more but you don't. You are a womanizer.. That's what it all comes down to."

"I'm not a womanizer. Why do you have to be like this? I have done NOTHING wrong but you accuse me of fucking some other woman all the time. Maybe you're the one I should be worried about. Maybe you have something going on while I'm not home and you feel guilty which is why you feel the need to come at me and throw these accusations around. It's bullshit Alex."

"I have no reason to cheat on you. Have I ever?"

"No," he said. "I know I cheated on you in the past but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it again. I'm not like that anymore. I'm just getting real sick of this shit Alex."

"Oh well," said Alex. "I'm getting sick of being played for a fool."

"You're not," he said. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" yelled Alex. "You're the one inviting some tramp to your apartment to play Scrabble so you say.. And then while the bitch is insulting me you act like it's no big deal and can't even stand up for your wife. And just so you know you did side with her and then you expect me not to believe that you don't have something going on with her?"

"I don't, Alex. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU INSIST ON ACCUSING ME OF THIS SHIT WHEN I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG!"

"BECAUSE OF YOUR PAST! I KNOW HOW YOU ARE!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I HAVE NOT TOUCHED HER OR ANYTHING! YOU'RE GETTING RIDICULOUS AND I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT TODAY!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DEAL WITH IT TILL YOU TELL THE TRUTH!" She yelled back.

"I AM TELLING THE FUCKING TRUTH! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD!" he yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?"

"I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS ANYMORE! IF THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE. YOU SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO TAMPA!" he yelled.

They continued yelling at each other in front of Chelsea as she finally covered her ears and yelled, "STOP YELLING! STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled louder than both of them causing them to stop their argument and look at their 3 year old daughter with her ears covered and almost in tears. "Thank-you," she said. "I'm sad. You make me sad when you yell."

Alex and Dave were hit with a large amount of guilt as they heard their daughter tell them they were making her sad by fighting. The sadness in her eyes didn't help the guilt either. Alex felt like a horrible mother and Dave felt like a horrible father. "She's right, Alex. Listen to us," said Dave in a much calmer voice.

"I know," said Alex sadly.

"When did everything get this bad? When did everything become an argument with us?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I think the stress of us being apart is really starting to take a toll on us. I'm sorry. I hate fighting. I hate doing this."

"Me too," he said. "Look at us.. Look at what it's doing to Chelsea. I can't keep doing this."

"Me either," said Alex. "I am sorry.. I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted our marriage to be like this. I guess I'm so stressed with you being away that every little thing seems like a big deal. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said. "I know it's tough. I know it's hard for you. We went from being together all the time as you traveled with me to being away from each other for 6 months. I get it. It's a hard transition. Don't be sorry. There's always going to be some type of stress but we can't let it do this to us."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She apologized to him for the third time but he had yet to apologize to her. She was waiting for an apology from him but it didn't seem like she was going to get one.

"It's okay," he said. "And you know what.."

"What?" she asked still waiting for his apology. She wasn't the one that started the fight he was yet he hadn't apologized yet.

"I know I have done you wrong in the past and cheated on you a couple times but that's not me anymore. I would NEVER cheat on you again. I promise. I love you way too much to destroy what we have. This is what I want forever and I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea about Bella. I just had her come over to play Scrabble to hang out. Nothing more. We're just friends. Nothing more."

She had finally gotten the apology she had been waiting for but she wanted him to apologize for being a jerk. She didn't want him to apologize for her getting the wrong impression of Bella. Alex didn't want to start another fight but deep down she knew Dave wasn't telling her the truth about Bella. They were too friendly to just be friends but for now she was just going to bare it and move on. "It's okay," said Alex.

"I love you, Alex. And ONLY you," he said.

"I love you too," said Alex with a small smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. If only nothing was wrong. She felt like EVERYTHING was wrong; her marriage, her life, EVERYTHING.

"Well, it seems like more than nothing," he said wrapping his arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him. "I mean it, Alex. I am NEVER going to hurt you the way I've hurt you in the past again. I love you too much."

"Okay," said Alex. She didn't really believe him. She knew better than to believe him. He always said he wouldn't do something but then he would do it. Just like he would promise to do something but never do it. Dave's promises were never believable. He never kept a promise.

"So are we good now?" he asked.

"We're good," she said.

"Okay. Good," he said before he softly kissed her lips. "I mean it, Alex. I'm never going to hurt you again," he said before laying a soft kiss on her neck as he slid his hands down to her bottom.

"I know," she said. "But um.. Yeah," she said as he kissed her neck, "Chelsea is in the room."

"Oh shit," said Dave removing his arms from around her waist. "We'll continue later right?"

"Right," she said with a smile before laying a soft quick kiss on his lips. "Absolutely!" she said giving him a smile.

"Looking forward to it," he said with a smile of his own.

That was the end of their fight because they didn't want to hurt Chelsea anymore by fighting in front of her. They had both felt so badly about it they kept apologizing to her for it. They never really wanted her to hear or see them like this but lately it's how it always seemed to be when they were together. Alex wasn't sure what the issue was but she knew that the toll of Dave being gone was becoming too much for her to handle. She just wanted to be with her husband and she missed him a lot when he was gone like this but she vowed to be with him through better or worse. It was a promise she had made to him in front of God. She knew she couldn't break it and she didn't want to break it.

The entire week flew by faster than Alex and Dave had wanted. Alex enjoyed herself a lot. Everything got better after the first day. She didn't have to hang around with Bella or anything like that because she asked Dave to allow it to be the three of them. He of course agreed to avoid a fight. Dave took Chelsea and Alex sight seeing on the days he wasn't filming and the days he filmed they went with him. Alex had to admit it looked like a pretty good movie and she had to admit that his acting skills had improved since his last movie. She knew that this would be the start of a movie career for him the only problem was she wasn't sure if she was ready for all that. She didn't know if she was going to be ready for the fame that came along with it, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle him traveling for months at a time to film and she wasn't sure if their marriage would be able to make it through. Everything was still a little rocky between the two but only time would tell how their marriage would withstand a movie career.

On the morning they were leaving Dave took Alex and Chelsea to the airport. "So?" asked Dave as they waited for their plane.

"So what?" asked Alex as she took Dave's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What did you think of L.A.?"

"It's beautiful," said Alex. She honestly thought it was beautiful but she knew she could never live there.

"So do you want to move here someday?"

"It's beautiful but I don't want to live here. I like Florida," she answered.

"Oh," he said a little disappointed. "All right then."

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

"I'm going to miss you too but it won't be long before you come home."

"No," he said. "Only a couple months."

"Yeah. I think we can make it," she said with a smile. "I had fun. Thank-you."

"I had fun also. It was great seeing you two. Especially you, Ms. Chelsea. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said. "It was very fun!"

"Good," said Dave with a smile. "You can tell all your pre-school friends about it."

"I will, Daddy," she said. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"And you're not ready for another one yet?" asked Alex.

"Are you?" asked Dave.

"I think about it but I know it's not the time."

"Well, if you're ready for another one when I come home we can start trying."

"You mean it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," he said. "We can start trying when I get home."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "Chelsea, do you want to be a big sister?"

"I don't know, Daddy," she said. "Maybe."

"Okay," he said as they called for Alex's flight. "Well," he said standing up, "I guess you're leaving."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "Enjoy the rest of your time here. I'll be counting down the days till you come home."

"Me too," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed his lips. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said.

"Bye, Daddy," said Chelsea just as sadly as her mom. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said giving her a hug, "and Chelsea don't say goodbye.. Goodbye lasts forever. Say see you later."

"Okay, Daddy. See you later."

"See you later," he said with a smile as he gave her a hug. "See you later," he said to Alex as he hugged her one last time. "Enjoy your flight."

"I will. See you later," said Alex with a smile as she took Chelsea's hand and headed to the gate. She was ready to go home but she wasn't ready to go home without Dave. She was going to miss him a lot but he had to do what he had to do. He had a movie to finish and she wasn't going to make him feel guilty about it anymore. It was what he wanted to do so all she could was stand back and let him do his thing.

***A/N: I honestly didn't feel bad for Alex or for Dave in this chapter. I felt bad for Chelsea as they fought in front of her. CHelsea had every right to be sad about her parents fighting... luckily for Dave that Chelsea spoke up because given Alex's feelings about Bella the fight could have gone on.. no one really knows if there is anything going on with him and Bella but only time will tell. At least they semi-resolved what was going on between them even if it wasn't fully resolved it was still partly done. And Alex is right.. she was making DAve feel guilty about doing his job. So at least she's going to stop that but still the stress is too much for them as you can tell. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	187. Chapter 187

A couple weeks later after Alex and Chelsea went back home to Tampa Dave and Bella were hanging out on set. "Your wife was different," said Bella.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dave.

"Nothing. She was just different," she said.

"Did you like her?"

"She was okay," said Bella, "I just don't see what you see in her. She's kind of stuck up."

"Trust me she's not stuck up. She is far from it. She's a very sweet person. I told you.. She is threatened by beautiful women that spends time with her husband."

"I could tell she was threatened by me," she said with a smile. "So is she coming for another visit anytime soon?"

"I doubt it," said Dave.

"What a shame," said Bella. Inside she was happy that Alex wouldn't be making another appearance. She didn't want her to. She didn't like Alex and she knew Alex didn't like her. "Your daughter is adorable though."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"She definitely gets her good looks from her dad," she said with a smile of her own.

"That she does," said Dave with egotistical confidence. "I miss her so much though. She called me this morning before she went to pre-school. She told me she was the special helper today and she got to help out with everything. She was so excited."

"That's cute," said Bella. "She was so well behaved."

"Yeah in front of you," said Dave with a laugh, "she's a spitfire."

"I bet," said Bella. "So do you want to hang out later? Play some Scrabble, watch a movie.. Get some dinner?"

"I think we should get some Chinese food, take it back to my apartment and hang out." He invited Bella to his apartment knowing that Alex didn't like it. He figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Sounds good," said Bella.

"Bautista and Edwards.. Let's get back to work," said the director, "break's over."

"All right," said Bella getting up.

"I'm coming," said Dave as he got up with her. They walked back onto set to get ready to film their next scene.

Meanwhile in Tampa, Florida Alex was picking Chelsea up from pre-school and talking to her friend Mel. "So how was California?" she asked. "I haven't seen you since you got back."

"It was good. Interesting but good."

"Did you meet his co-star?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"And?" she asked. "What was she like?"

"I don't like her. She pretty much insulted me and Dave didn't do a thing. He said I can stand up for myself."

"Well," she said, "you can."

"I know I can but still it would be nice for my own husband to stand up for me."

"That's true," she said.

"And get this she told me flat out that she has been in Dave's apartment. She said they supposedly play Scrabble."

"Is she attractive?" asked Mel.

"Yeah. I'm not going to lie. She is beautiful. Blonde hair and blue eyes every man's dream."

"Play Scrabble? Dave play Scrabble? Yeah fucking right. He's banging her."

"Oh we got into that," she said as they walked the hallway to their daughters' classroom. "He swears he's never touched her and that they're just friends."

"Was she alone when she went to his apartment?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "but he swears nothing happened."

"I don't believe Dave for a second. He's the biggest man whore around. Melina, Sasha and countless women.. He can't keep it in his pants. You didn't believe him did you?"

"Not really," said Alex, "but we were fighting in front of Chelsea. She got upset so we stopped the argument."

"Oh," she said. "You two ALWAYS fight in front of Chelsea. How is this one different?"

"I don't know she flipped out saying we made her sad. It made me sad hearing her say that. I don't know what to do. I don't want to bring it up again because it just instigates World War III and nothing really gets resolved. Unless I see proof then I can't do anything but take his word for it."

"So you trust him alone with this woman?"

"I guess. I don't know. I think I trust him more than I trust her."

"Interesting," said Mel as they walked into the pre-school room. "Very interesting."

"I know," said Alex. "It's just I feel if anyone makes any moves it's going to be Bella making the moves. Dave has been good for a while since the Sasha thing so I think we're good."

"You can never be too sure. Speaking of which did you ever hear about Sasha's baby?"

"No. Sasha disappeared off the face of the earth. And I kind of like it that way. I don't have to worry about anything and I don't' have to worry about another affair between the two surfacing."

"So you don't' trust Dave?" asked Mel.

"I don't know," said Alex. "I guess not really but then again I do. I don't know which way to go anymore."

"Don't trust him," said Mel. "I don't even know why you two are…."

"Mommy!" yelled Chelsea as she ran over to her mom.

"Hey, Princess," she said with a smile. "How was school?"

"It was fun! I got to help do everything! I gave snack and crayons. I feed the fishie too."

"That's awesome, Chels," said Alex with a smile as her daughter excitedly rattled off everything she did that day.

"Can I call Daddy when I get home to tell him?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "He might be filming."

"He said he only had to film for a little bit then he was done."

"Oh," she said, "I guess you can try."

"Good. I miss Daddy. I want to see him."

"Soon," said Alex. "Soon."

"How soon?" asked Chelsea getting her jacket on. It was just like Chelsea to ask who, what why and how. She made it all very difficult for Alex. Every time Alex told her to do something it was followed up with a why. If Alex was on the phone and she was talking about something or someone Chelsea would ask who and what. Just like when Alex told her she would see her dad soon she would ask how soon. She always wanted that extra explanation.

"I don't know," said Alex. "A few months."

"How many months?" she asked. Alex's answers were never quite good enough.

"I'd say about 4 months," she answered.

"That's not soon. That's long! I want to see Daddy now."

"That's impossible," said Alex. "He's working out in California right now."

"We can go to California to see him."

"No thank-you," said Alex. "He needs to do work."

"Not fair Mommy. Not fair," she said crossing her arms.

"Life isn't fair," said Alex, "you'll learn that."

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked with a little bit of an attitude.

"It means that you're not ALWAYS going to get what you want in life."

"Oh," she said. "Daddy gets me what I want."

"I know," she said, "but you don't _always_ get what you want. Just like you're not going to see your Daddy tomorrow. You have to wait till he comes home."

"In forever!" she said with even more attitude. "Why can't Daddy just come home?"

"I don't know, Chels. He's working."

"He _always_ works!"

"I know," said Alex. "It's just our life."

"Why?"

"I don't know because it's the life we chose."

"Why?"

"Because, Chelsea it's the way we wanted things to be," she answered.

"But why?"

"Okay. That's enough with the why's," Alex said as Mel was eavesdropping to the conversation and let out a small chuckle at Alex's frustration with her 3 year old asking her so many questions. She questioned EVERYTHING and it was a little irritating to Alex. She just couldn't let it go at that she had to press for more and more information.

"All right," said Chelsea, "you don't have to yell."

"I didn't yell," said Alex.

"Yes you did," said Chelsea.

"No I didn't. It's time to go home. Let's go. Mel, I'll call you later."

"Talk to you later," said Mel with a smile on her face as Alex took Chelsea's hand and walked out of the classroom with her.

When Chelsea and Alex got home Chelsea handed her mom her book bag and threw her jacket on the floor before running into the living room to play with her baby dolls. Alex sighed as she picked up the jacket off the floor and then hung it up on the coat rack with her book bag. Alex removed her own jacket and hung it up too. She made her way into the living room and said, "So Chels, what would you like for lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jelly with NO crust. And I want it like Daddy does it. Like a triangle."

"Okay," said Alex thinking about how Dave cuts Chelsea's sandwiches into diagonals instead of straight down.

"And I want juice! Apple juice and Applesauce."

"All right," said Alex, "but don't you have any words you'd like to say?"

"No," she said looking at her mom like she had just started to speak Italian to her which is what Alex sometimes did when Chelsea acted as if she didn't understand the English language. For example if Alex told Chelsea to clean up her toys and Chelsea continued playing Alex would say, "Chelsea, ripulire i giocattoli." And of course Chelsea would look at her funny.

"I mean like please," said Alex.

"Oh. Please, Mommy," she said.

"That's better," said Alex as she walked into the kitchen to make Chelsea's sandwich just the way she wanted it. Sometimes Alex felt like a slave to her own 3 year old daughter. It was sad but it was the honest truth. Alex had made Chelsea's sandwich on whole wheat bread, cut the crust off and cut it down the middle forgetting that she wanted it in a diagonal. _Damn_ she thought as she went to the fridge to get out the apple juice realizing they were out of it and the only thing left in there was the grape Juicy Juice and the orange tangerine Juicy Juice. Alex shrugged her shoulders and poured Chelsea a glass of Orange tangerine _hoping_ she wouldn't know the difference. It was a long shot but it was worth trying. "Chelsea! Your lunch is ready," she called.

Chelsea carried her baby doll with her into the kitchen making her way over to the table. She had a smile on her face until she saw her sandwich. "I wanted a triangle, Mommy," she whined.

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "I forgot. It's the same thing."

"No. This is a rectangle _not_ a triangle. I wanted a triangle. I don't want it," she said pushing the plate away.

"Chelsea, it's the same thing. Just eat it."

"A rectangle is _not _a triangle."

"But it tastes the same," said Alex realizing she was fighting with a 3 year old.

"But I want a triangle. _Not_ a rectangle," she said as she sat down.

"Fine," said Alex. It wasn't worth the fight as she pulled out some more bread to make her another sandwich. This is where the slave feeling stepped in. She sighed as she spread the peanut butter on the bread followed by the jelly. She put the two pieces together, cut the crust off and cut it into a diagonal. She handed it to Chelsea. "Here you go."

"Better, Mommy," she said.

"Excuse me?" asked Alex. "That's not the word I was looking for."

"Thank-you," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You're welcome," said Alex as she sat down at the table to look through a magazine.

Chelsea continued eating happily without a problem until she took a sip of her juice. She spit it out causing it to go all over Alex's magazine. "That's _not _apple juice," she said. "I wanted Apple Juice, Mommy!"

"We were out. I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't want it. I want apple juice!"

Alex kept her frustration in check, took a deep breath and said, "We _don't_ have any. You're going to need to drink that or nothing."

"Nothing," said Chelsea pushing the glass away causing it to spill all over the table. "Ooops," she said. "Clean that up, Mommy."

Alex had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She finally lost her temper with Chelsea's attitude and behavior and yelled, "CHELSEA ALEXANDRA, GO UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW AND TAKE A NAP. YOU ARE DONE WITH LUNCH."

Chelsea looked at her mom and said, "but I didn't eat my applesauce."

"YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR SNACK. GO TO BED NOW!" She yelled as she cleaned up the spilled juice.

Chelsea looked at her as she was about to cry. Alex had never yelled at her before. She yelled at her but not like that NEVER like that. Alex was frustrated and she could no longer handle it. Chelsea needed a nap and Alex needed a break. Chelsea said, "but mommy…"

"BUT NOTHING YOUNG LADY GO TAKE A NAP!"

"Fine, Mommy," she said getting up. "You're mean." She made her way up the stairs as she stomped her feet. She made it to her room and laid down on her bed. She wasted no time falling asleep as Alex continued to clean up the mess from lunch. Alex was so frustrated that she threw the plate into the sink along with the wash cloth and began to cry. She was really starting to hate her life and she was starting to hate doing it all alone. She knew if Dave would have been home NONE of that would have happened. She was fed up and she couldn't take much more.

While Alex was having her mini stay-at-home breakdown like most stay-at-home mothers have sometimes when things get to be too much and they reach their breaking point, Dave was entertaining Bella back at his apartment. They had just eaten their Chinese food and were sitting down on the couch. "Your wife doesn't like me does she?" asked Bella.

"Not at all," said Dave. "I think it's because you told her you've been in my apartment before and because you insulted her."

"I didn't insult her," she said. "I just simply said she didn't lose her baby weight."

"Come on, Bell, you know she did. My wife is hot. Her body is amazing."

"All right. She's fine. She's in shape."

"And then there was the stuff about her being a stay-at-home mom. She chose that life. It's what she wanted. She did have dreams at one time but then Chelsea came and EVERYTHING changed."

"You sound disappointed," she said looking at him.

"I kind of am because she has such great potential. Even if she didn't want to be a lawyer anymore she could do something else. I just think she's selling herself short. I don't know what would be the big deal about putting Chelsea in daycare during the day while she works. It wouldn't be that bad."

"She seems anti-daycare."

"She's anti-stranger watching Chelsea. It's complicated. Alex has had a tough few years and she's learned not to trust anyone so the only people she actually trusts with her are her friends and my friends. My mom and her mom. That's it."

"Oh," said Bella. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," he said. "It's just been tough."

"I see," she said as she nervously put her hand on top of Dave's and said, "But I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

"Thanks," said Dave not bothering to move his hand. He could feel the sweat forming in the palm of his hand as he felt her soft skin on his. "And she thinks that there's something going on between us."

"Who.. Us?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "She thinks I'm having an affair. She says you have feelings for me."

"Oh," she said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"You don't have feelings for me do you?" he asked.

"Well," she said nervously. "Maybe I do."

"I see," said Dave. He couldn't deny his own feelings anymore either. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. I mean I feel the attraction and I just have feelings for you."

"So?" she said. "You wouldn't be mad if I did this then?" She asked as she leaned in and softly kissed his lips. He wanted to pull away, he didn't want to kiss her but he collapsed to his own temptation and kissed her back passionately.

"No," he said when the kiss broke, "but my wife would."

"_Fuck _your wife," said Bella with a smile before she kissed his lips again. Dave brought his hand up to cup her cheek as they shared a passionate kiss on his couch. The leather couch Alex hated while she was there. Dave had not one ounce of guilt in his body as he continued to kiss Bella while allowing his hands to wander her body before scooping her up and carrying her to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and then laid her down on his bed. He knew he had taken Bella into forbidden territory and what was about to happen should feel wrong to him but it didn't. He had no guilt as he gave into temptation and did the one thing he promised his wife he would NEVER do and that was make love to the ONE woman Alex felt so strongly against.

**A/N: Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

**a/n: Oh boy... Chelsea is quite the monster when she wants to be. Poor Alex. Alex is already torn about how to feel about Bella and Dave.. she doesn't know if she should trust Dave or not... um.. NO she shouldn't! Then she has Chelsea being bratty on top of it. Chelsea was so ungrateful in this chapter...but Alex caved to her.. that's probably why she feels like a slave to a 3 year old but being a stay-at-home mom is NO joke.. there are times it does get to be so much you just breakdown. Alex couldn't take much more she should get a job.. and DAve telling Bella how he wishes Alex would work DAve is the one that didn't want her to work. Dave is a mess and then he admits to having feelings for Bella, feels no guilt as he makes love to a woman Alex clearly can't stand and AFTER promising to be faithful.. this isn't going to end good... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	188. Chapter 188

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

A couple hours later Dave was woken up by his cell phone blaring out the ring tone he had set for Alex when she called him. He was startled as his eyes flickered open feeling Bella in his arms. Her body pressed up against his. "Is your phone going off?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," he said. "It's Alex," he said reaching for his phone off the nightstand and rubbing Bella's arm with his other hand. He answered the call and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Baby!" said Alex excited to actually get to talk to her husband. She was excited to actually get to talk to a grown up other than a 3 year old. Especially after the events of the day she was happy to hear his voice.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said. "Chelsea has been a terror today."

"She can't be that bad," he said as Bella began to softly kiss his neck. He looked at her and smiled. "She's only 3."

"I know she's only 3 but she has a really bad attitude. She got upset because I didn't cut her sandwich diagonally and because I gave her Orange Tangerine juice opposed to the Apple Juice she wanted. Then she spilled the juice on the table. I made her another sandwich though."

"Well," said Dave, "You know how she is. She wants what she wants so the best thing is to give it to her."

"She's 3 going on 4 it shouldn't be like that," she said.

"It's her strong personality," said Dave. "What did you do with the sandwich she didn't eat?"

"I threw it away," said Alex.

"So you wasted it?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"You could have eaten it," he said as Bella ran her soft hands over his firm chest. He had no guilt as he talked to his wife.

"I didn't' want it," said Alex. "Anyway.. I sent her to take a nap. She's been sleeping ever since."

"Good," said Dave. "Maybe she might be in a better mood."

"I hope. I'm not ready to deal with Hurricane Chelsea again," said Alex as she heard Chelsea moving around upstairs. "In fact I think she's awake now."

"That's good," he said, "Alex, I have to go. I will talk to you later or tomorrow."

"But don't you want to talk to Chelsea to see how her day was?"

"She can tell me tomorrow," said Dave. "I'm kind of busy right now," he said with a smile as he looked into Bella's beautiful blue eyes.

"_Doing_ what?" asked Alex looking at the clock as Chelsea made her way into the kitchen. "Hi, Princess."

"Hi, Mommy," she said sitting down at the table like earlier never happened.

"I'm just busy, Alex," he said in a tone that made her wonder what he was _really_ doing. "Look, I have to go."

"Whatever," said Alex.

"Why are you getting so upset? I just told you I was busy."

"Whatever," said Alex hanging up the phone. "You know your dad drives me nuts sometimes," she said to Chelsea.

"I wanted to talk to Daddy," she said in a whiney tone.

"I know but Daddy had to go. He _was_ busy," she said, "you can talk to him tomorrow okay?"

"I _want _to talk to him _now!_" She demanded alerting Alex that she wasn't out of her mood.

"You can't," said Alex. "He's busy!"

"Mommy, I think you're just saying that."

"I'm not, Chels," said Alex. "Do you want your applesauce from lunch?"

"Yes, Mommy," she said.

"All right," said Alex getting it out of the fridge. She opened it for her and handed it to her. "How was your nap?"

"Good," said Chelsea. "But I still want to talk to Daddy."

"I know you do," said Alex, "I do too."

"Does Daddy love you, Mommy?" she asked out of the blue.

"I think he does," said Alex.

"Do you love Daddy?"

"Yes. I do," said Alex. "I always have." This was true. Alex loved him since the moment she first saw him. It was really _love at first sight_ but she couldn't help but to think that maybe just maybe they took everything too fast. They could have taken things slower than they did. They were practically living together just weeks after meeting, engaged almost 6 months after they started dating, married at least a year after they met and then had Chelsea a year after they were married. The point was Alex _loves_ Chelsea but she wished she would have waited a little while longer to get pregnant. They should have spent more time being newlyweds but instead three months after marriage Alex got pregnant and gave birth to Chelsea about a week before their one year wedding anniversary. Children add stress to a marriage and Alex had to admit with Dave's constant traveling the stress was greater. Everything was fast for them.. They should have taken it slower and maybe she wouldn't be worrying about her husband having an affair with his co-star. She didn't care what he said she had the feeling there was A LOT more going on then he was telling her. Alex couldn't help but feel trapped. She was only 27 years old and with Dave since she was 21 going on 22. She got with him right after getting out of an abusive relationship. She couldn't help but to think she should have taken some down time before getting involved with Dave. Time to enjoy her freedom, time to be 21 and live like every single woman should live but she wasted no time jumping into things with Dave. Then everything sped up from there. She was a mother at 24 and most of the time she felt like a single mother. It was even worse because she was a stay-at-home mom. She wanted to go back to school, she wanted to get a job, she wanted to converse with adults, she wanted to live her _own_ life just like Dave was doing. She wanted a career to turn to but she didn't have one. She loved Dave but she just wished everything had turned out differently between them. Wishing they would have taken things slower. She could hear her mom's voice in her head telling her everything she was feeling. As much as Alex hated to admit it but maybe her mom was right about Dave and their entire marriage.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Chelsea said, "Why do you and Daddy fight so much?"

"I don't know," said Alex. She wished she had a better answer for Chelsea but she really didn't know why they fought so much.

"I don't like when you fight," she said.

"I know," said Alex, "and we're going to try really hard not to fight when Daddy comes home. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure," said Alex. "What movie?" she asked hoping she wouldn't say Dora or Backyardigans. Alex was getting really tired of watching them. She wanted some variety but Chelsea was 3 and she knew that was asking a lot.

"Um," said Chelsea making the same face that Dave made often when deciding what to do or what to watch. It amazed Alex how much Chelsea resembled her father. It was like Alex had no part in making her. "I think Cinderella!"

"I would love to watch Cinderella," said Alex. She was secretly rejoicing that Chelsea had finally picked a new movie and as soon as Chelsea finished eating her applesauce they snuggled up on the couch together to watch an animated movie that would soon become one of Chelsea's new favorite movies.

While Alex and Chelsea were enjoying some Mommy daughter time Dave and Bella had just finished making love for the third time that day. They lay cuddled up together in Dave's bed as Bella said, "are you okay?"

Dave had been pretty quiet after they finished and it worried Bella. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I just don't know what happened between us."

"We made love," she said as she traced his abs with her fingertips.

"I know that," he said, "but I'm married."

"I know," she said.

"But I just can't help feeling the way I do about you. I know I just crossed the line with you but I don't feel bad about it at all."

"Maybe because that's what was supposed to happen. Are you happy with your marriage?"

"Not really. I'm just tired of fighting with her ALL the time. It really fucking sucks. I love my wife and I love my daughter but I'm not happy with it at all."

"Then why don't you leave her if you aren't happy?"

"Because I love her," he said, "happiness can ALWAYS be fixed. Things are tough for us right now."

"I see," said Bella. "I like you a lot, Dave. I have for a while now."

"I know," he said, "and I like you too."

"So do you regret any of this?" she asked.

Dave thought for a minute and said, "No. I don't regret it at all. I like you. I _really _like you. I know it's wrong but I can't help the way I feel about you."

"I don't regret it either," she said. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know," he said, "I would like to have some type of relationship with you. Something on the down low of course. I can't have Alex finding out about you."

"What would she say?"

"You don't know my wife. She's been known to beat women up for sleeping with me. I don't know what she would say. I guess we would be over."

"I see," said Bella, "do you think it's worth the risk?"

"I'm a risky guy," Dave said with his smirk. "I think it's worth the risk."

"Nice," said Bella with a smile.

"NONE of this can get out though. All right? I'm willing to keep it up as long as it stays secret if it gets out we're done."

"All right," said Bella. "I'm not telling anyone."

"Good and I could lose my credibility in the movie industry and so could you."

"I know," said Bella, "I know."

"You agree with me right. This will be NOTHING more than a love affair."

"I agree. Okay," said Bella, "NOTHING more than a love affair."

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome."

"You are so beautiful," he said. "I love your eyes."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "You're so hot."

"I know this is probably a bad time to ask but are you on the pill?"

Bella thought for a minute and said, "Yeah. I am."

"Okay. Good," said Dave. "That's the last thing I need to happen is get another woman pregnant. I've been down that road before and it wasn't good."

"You don't have to worry about that," she said.

"Good," he said, "because if I'm not making a baby with my wife I'm not making a baby with anyone else."

"Understandable," she said as Dave sat up and got out of bed to put on his briefs.

"Where are you going?" asked Bella.

"To call Alex. I have a little princess at home that wants to talk to her daddy," he said.

"All right," said Bella with a smile.

"I'll be back," he said as he softly kissed her lips before walking out of the bedroom to call his wife and daughter as if NOTHING was wrong.

He dialed his house number and let the phone ring a couple times. Alex and Chelsea were still in the middle of Cinderella when the phone started ringing. She got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Beautiful," said Dave with a smile.

"Hey, Baby," she said. "what's up?"

"I just called back to talk to you and to talk to Chelsea. What are you two up to?"

"We're watching Cinderella," said Alex walking back to the couch and sitting down to snuggle up with Chelsea again. "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out," he said.

"You're not with Bella right?" she asked.

"No, Alex, you told me not to have her here remember? I'm just laying around watching TV."

"Then why were you busy?" she asked.

"Because I was cooking myself something to eat," he said. "Don't make a big deal out of nothing."

"All right," said Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Can I talk to Chelsea?"

"Sure," she said. "Chels, your dad would like to talk to you," she said with a smile as she handed her the phone.

Chelsea put the phone up to her ear and said, "Hi, Daddy!" her face lit up instantly.

"Hi, Princess," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you too," he said. "So how was being the helper at preschool today?"

"It was fun. I got to give out crayons, snack, milk and I got to do show and tell."

"That sounds like fun," said Dave. "I heard you were being bad for Mommy. You know I don't like that."

"I know, Daddy," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I want you to listen to your mommy more. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you don't' have to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said. "When are you coming home?"

"In a few months," said Dave.

"That's so far, Daddy."

"I know but it will go faster than you think."

"I hope so, Daddy."

"It always does," said Dave. "So what are you doing?"

"Watching Cinderella with Mommy. I love this movie."

"I'll have to watch it with you when I come home. How does that sound?"

"Good," said Chelsea with a smile.

"All right, Princess, I have to go. I will talk to you tomorrow. I Love you."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Bye."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Alex. Alex was happy that Dave called back to talk to Chelsea because he had obviously made her entire day. And Alex LOVED to see Chelsea happy. She laid the phone down on the coffee table and continued to watch Cinderella with Chelsea.

***A/N: I think Alex is mostly feeling regret.. we can't say we didn't see it coming since she was only 23 when she got married and she met Dave at 21 not to mention she was JUST getting out of a relationship and even though Alex did party she never really got to live that single life. Understandable I can see how she feels trapped in a marriage... a possible loveless marriage that makes it worse. And Dave is disgusting... how can he start a love affair and then call his WIFE and DAUGHTER like everything is okay... Alex will find out... she ALWAYS does... And Bella is okay with this.. that says a lot about her character.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	189. Chapter 189

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A few days later on Valentine's Day Alex and Mel were at a local gym working out. "So do you think I should get a job?" asked Alex as they were on the treadmills.

"Why get a job if you don't need to work?" asked Mel.

"I don't know. I want MY own career like Dave has one. That's his outlet but I don't have an outlet. I'm so tired of being a stay at home mom. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah, I never understood that," said Mel. "I understand where you're coming from though."

"I mean it's like Dave has wrestling and now movies and I have nothing. My life revolves around a 3 year old. A very demanding 3 year old. It gets tiresome. And if I don't work I at least want to do a project, get some time away. You know get my own outlet because this stress building up inside of me is making me want to fight Dave all the time and I'm just so angry."

"That's why you need to work out more," said Mel with a smile, "it releases endorphins. It makes you happier."

"I guess," said Alex. "I have missed it but I never have anyone to watch Chelsea for me to work out."

"Get a sitter like I do or better yet use my sitter and we can work out together."

"I don't know," said Alex. "I'm not really all about the sitter thing," she said.

"Why are you so worried about someone else babysitting Chelsea? You let me do it and you let my mom do it today… why are you so worried about someone else doing it?"

"I don't know," she said, "I just get nervous. I just let people watch her I trust."

"Why didn't you and Dave ever get a nanny?" asked Mel.

"Mel, you're joking right? I'm capable of taking care of my own child and you know Dave he can't keep it in his pants. He'd have an affair with the nanny."

"That's why you get an unattractive nanny," she said, "one he won't want to touch."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "that's true but we're not getting a nanny. Would your babysitter mind watching Chelsea so we can work out?"

"I don't think she would mine. She's an awesome sitter. She does crafts and stuff with Alyssa. Alyssa really likes her. She never lets her watch TV because she always has activities planned and when I go out on Friday nights she watches her. She has her in bed by 8 at the latest and she cleans around my house till I get home. She's awesome, expensive but she's good."

"How old is she?" asked Alex because she didn't want a teenager babysitting Chelsea.

"She's 20 years old and a college student. She's studying Elementary Education. So you know she's good with kids."

"She sounds great. Can I have her number?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"Good because sometimes I just need to get away from everything but NEVER have a sitter."

"You do need to get a break. Even if it's to do some errands you need a break," she said.

"I need a break from life. That's my other problem," said Alex.

"What?" asked Mel.

"Dave and Bella. I just have this feeling he's cheating on me with her. He's always busy when I try to talk to him and then he calls back saying he was just hanging out."

"And he could be. It wouldn't surprise me not in the least. And you have no idea because you're here in Tampa and he's over in California. If he is what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Probably leave him. I don't know," said Alex. "It's complicated because of Chelsea. I don't want her getting hurt in all of this."

"So you wouldn't leave him if you knew it was going to hurt her?"

"I know it would hurt her and no I probably wouldn't leave him. I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Why do you play into the palm of his hand? You just let him cheat on you. You just forgive him and move on. He apologizes and you play right into it. It's actually kind of pathetic. Why do you do that? That's why he thinks it's okay to cheat on you."

"I don't know. I love him, Mel. It's hard to walk away."

"Well, the hardest part of love is knowing when to let go and I'm telling you if he's cheating on you with Bella you BETTER leave him. He shouldn't get anymore chances. You gave him too many to begin with. There was Melina and Sasha and God knows how many more women he's slept with. He's a man whore. How can you not walk away from that?"

"I told you I love him. It's not that easy to just walk away. Especially now. We have a child together and I will do what I have to to make sure we work out for her."

"I think you two fighting in front of her is hurting her more than anything. I think it would be better for all of you if you two just split up. He's making a joke out of you," she said. "Are you happy?"

"No," said Alex, "I'm not happy. I hate my life. I feel like I'm trapped."

"That's what I thought," said Mel, "if you're not happy shouldn't that be incentive enough to just walk away. You love him?"

"I do love him but I'm just not happy. I'm tired of him being gone ALL the time. This has been hell for me. I'm tired of feeling like a single parent and I'm tired of dealing with a 3 year old that expects to get everything she wants. I'm tired of feeling distant from my husband, I'm tired of the fighting, the yelling, the suspicions and I'm tired of feeling alone." She was doing her best to keep from crying because this was the first time she spoke those words aloud to anyone. She loved Chelsea but sometimes she was a little too much to handle. She needed a break a really long break but with Dave gone there was no chance of her getting that break.

"You married him too soon. You guys moved on with your lives too soon," said Mel.

"I know," said Alex. "I wish we would have waited longer to get married, waited longer to move in with each other, we should have moved slower and we should have waited at least a year to get pregnant. I know I screwed up."

"I wouldn't call it screwing up.. I would call it following your heart. You just followed your heart a little too much. I agree you should have taken things slower and the outcome might have been better."

"I know," she said, "but I love him. I REALLY love him but it's killing me that he just treats me like this."

"But you allow it, Alex. You just take it like it's nothing. If he would have cheated on me the first time would have been the last. I can't make you stop loving him but you deserve to be happy. Let me ask you this.. Do you trust him?"

"No. Not at all. I told you. I have a feeling that something is going on with him and Bella."

"Trust is the MOST important thing in a relationship let alone a marriage.. Without that you have NOTHING."

"Love is the most important thing," said Alex.

"Do you think he loves you when he's cheating on you? You don't' cheat on people you love."

"I don't know," said Alex, "all I know is I want things to change. They have to or I'm going to go crazy!"

"I'm going to say one more thing and then drop it but you're hurting. I can see it in your eyes. I can see that you're not happy and you know you're not happy. You deserve to be happy. You don't deserve this. You deserve so much better."

"Mel," said Alex as her cell phone went off alerting her that she had a text. She grabbed her phone and read the text from Dave.

_Hey, Beautiful! Happy V-day! I wish I was spending it with u instead of in cali. 6 years ago I made the best decision of my life to propose to u. U have a surprise coming. Give Chels a kiss for me and I love u. Talk 2 u later and don't 4 get to watch me on Leno tonight._

Alex couldn't help but to smile at his words. It was like her conversation with Mel never happened. She forgot all about the negative feelings she felt and decided that this was real and Dave was thinking about her. A thought that never crossed her mind after reading the text was maybe Dave was trying _too_ hard to prove he loved her.. She should have seen a red flag that there was something going with Bella because she _never_ got texts like that from Dave.

When she got home from the gym she was surprised to see a bouquet of red and white roses sitting in a vase on her front porch. She smiled as she picked them up. "Where are they from?" asked Chelsea.

"I think they're from Daddy," she said.

"They're pretty," said Chelsea as Alex opened the door.

"They're beautiful," she said making their way inside the house.

"Is Daddy calling tonight?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't think so because Daddy is going to be on TV tonight."

"Oh," she said. "Can I watch him?"

"No," said Alex laying the vase down on the dining room table. "It's going to be on too late and you need to get your beauty sleep because you have preschool tomorrow."

"But Mommy, I'm already pretty," she said flashing her mom a smile.

"Yes you are," said Alex with a smile as she pulled out the card. "But you'll be even more beautiful when you get more sleep."

"Okay, Mommy," she said. "I'm going to go play in the living room."

"Okay, Honey," said Alex as she read the card to herself, "Alex, Happy Valentine's Day. I love you so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't wait to see you. I miss you a lot. Love you, Dave." She smiled as she put the card back in the flowers and admired the beautiful flower arrangement. Maybe Dave wasn't as bad as she thought. At least he was thinking about her on Valentine's Day and maybe he wasn't having an affair. Maybe Alex was reading too much into things. She didn't know what to think but all she knew was she loved Dave a lot.

Later that night Alex sat curled up on the couch to see Dave on Jay Leno. Dave had been hyping the show for weeks and he kept reminding Alex to watch it. He sent her 5 reminder texts that night to make sure she tuned in. Alex sat waiting for Dave to come on. She was so excited when Jay Leno announced that he was coming up after the commercial break. The excitement grew inside of her when the show returned and Jay Leno introduced Dave, "And my next guest is a guy that likes to throw people around in the ring and is the star of the movie Dangerous Love. Dave 'The Animal' Batista!" The audience cheered as Dave made his way out. Dave looked amazing, he had his head shaved recently, he was wearing blue jeans with Timberland boots and black wife beater. His tattoos exposed on his freshly tanned body. Alex wished she could fly out to Los Angeles, grab him and make love to him all night. It made her miss him more than she was. Dave took a seat as Leno said, "Welcome to the show."

"Thanks for having me," said Dave with a smile.

"No problem," said Jay. "So you're a wrestler and an actor?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"How did you get into acting?"

"It's just something I wanted to do. I love wrestling but I'm trying to branch out into other things. I'm getting older now and my body isn't going to be able to keep up with this WWE schedule in the near future I would like to branch away from wrestling all together and do movies. I actually did a movie about 4 years ago called Wrong Side of Town. It wasn't my best but it got my foot in the door and here I am with a lead role in Dangerous Love."

"So you're going to give up wrestling to do acting?"

"Eventually," he said.

"And you work with Bella Edwards in Dangerous Love? How do you feel about her and how is she as an actress?"

"I love working with Bella. I didn't know she was such a good actress. This is her first movie and she is absolutely amazing."

"Are you still filming?"

"Yes. We have a couple more months to do and we'll be done. I'm looking forward to it. I'm ready to go home."

"How long have you been working out here in LA?"

"Since October or November."

"That's a long time filming."

"Yeah," said Dave.

"You're a pretty big dude how much do you weigh?"

"290 but it's up and down. It all depends on my diet."

"That's huge! I bet you can do some damage in the ring."

"Yeah," said Dave with a laugh, "I've actually broken someone's neck before. Not purposely but it's happened."

"When you're out in public do people look at you and turn the other way?"

"Most people think that I'm some big bad guy because of what they see on the show but I'm not really that bad of a guy. I'm actually pretty sweet."

"And I bet with wrestling you get hit on by tons of women. Just throwing themselves at your feet?"

"Pretty much," said Dave with a smile.

"How do you handle that? Do you give them a chance? What do you do?"

"Actually, I'm married," he said showing his wedding ring. This made Alex smile because he actually had his ring on something he rarely did. "Sorry ladies."

"You're married? For how long?"

"It will be 5 years in June," said Dave.

"That's good. Is it hard to be married and live your life?"

"Yeah. It's a hard life but my wife puts up with me."

"How about little Batistas do you have any?"

"I have three daughters. Two from my first marriage and my wife and me have a 3 year old daughter."

"No boys?"

"No boys. Not yet anyway. Hopefully the next time my wife and me have a baby it's a boy. That would be great."

"So no one to carry on the family legacy?"

"I don't know my 3 year old is pretty bad ass. She might."

"So she's feisty?"

"Yeah. She'll surprise you. She's really girly but she also has a tomboy side to her. She's awesome!"

"Spoiled?"

"Absolutely. She's the princess of our house and she knows it."

"And your wife is okay with the traveling and making movies?"

"Yeah. She supports me in everything I do. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. I love her so much." Alex smiled as she heard her husband say that he loved her. "She is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"That's so sweet," he said. "Do you have a picture of your wife?"

"Yeah," said Dave pulling out his phone. He showed Jay the picture of Alex and Chelsea on his phone that he used for the wallpaper that was taken while they were out in California. "This is my wife and my daughter."

"Your wife is a tiny thing isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Dave with a laugh, "I used to think I was going to crush her but she assured me that I was all right."

"And your daughter looks just like you," said Jay. "I see the resemblance."

"She's my mini-me," said Dave, "but she doesn't have the baldness," he said with a laugh.

"Good thing for her," said Leno with a laugh. "Well, it was good to have you on the show. I look forward to having you back. Thank-you for coming."

'Thanks for having me," said Dave.

"Good luck with the rest of your movie. I'm sure it's going to do well at the box office."

"Thanks," said Dave before the show ended.

Dave hoped that he got the point across that he loved his wife and that he loved his family. Dave did a good job of putting on a show but Alex didn't see that he was putting on a show. She thought everything he said was true and content but the truth was Dave wanted to look good to the public. The last thing he needed was some type of scandal getting out to jeopardize his movie career and didn't want anything to jeopardize the sales of the movie at the box office. He loved Alex but not enough to stop any type of love affair he had going on with Bella.

***A/N: It's actually sad to see Alex sell her self short. Mel is right she does kind of deserve better than the way Dave is treating her. If she's not happy she should get out of the marriage but she loves Dave too much. She also needs a break away from Chelsea and being a mom because she is really getting stressed from it all. That is understandable. Then you have Dave putting on a show for the world pretending he's this great guy but in all actuality he's horrible not to mention he's cheating on his wife... So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	190. Chapter 190

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A couple months later just about a week before Dave was expected to come home Alex and Chelsea were so excited. Chelsea was looking forward to her dad coming home and Alex was looking forward to her husband coming home so that she could be in his arms. They both missed him a lot and it seemed that the closer it got to him coming home the less they were hearing from him. It was a beautiful day in Tampa, Florida reaching the high 80's to the low 90's and they were spending time together enjoying it. They were outside on their patio finger painting, foot painting and toe painting. Whatever Chelsea wanted to do Alex was up for it. Alex rolled a large piece of white paper onto the grass and put paint on a plate. Chelsea saw the white paper stretched across the yard and said, "Wow, Mommy, that's big paper! That's three daddies," she said.

"I know," said Alex with a smile. "I wanted us to have as much space as we possibly could so we could make the biggest painting ever!"

"That sounds fun, Mommy!" she yelled with excitement. "I have an idea, Mommy!"

"What?" asked Alex.

"We can make this for Daddy!"

"That's an amazing idea," said Alex. "Good thinking! High five," she said holding her hand up for Chelsea to hit.

"Thank-you, Mommy," she said giving Alex a high five. "Can I paint with my feets?"

"You mean feet," said Alex, "and yes you can."

"No, Mommy, it's feets!"

"All right," said Alex, "it's feets."

"Can we paint?"

"Yes," said Alex as they each picked a color of paint and stepped in it before walking on the paper.

Chelsea ran over the paper after stepping in each color. "Pretty, Mommy," she said pointing at her mom's footprints.

"Thank-you. Yours are pretty too," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a proud smile. "Look, Mommy," she said as she put her finger in the purple paint. "How do I write I love you Daddy?"

"How about I write it for you?" she asked.

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she watched her mom put her finger in purple finger paint and then write I Love You Daddy on the white paper. "I like it," she said with a smile. "Now look Mommy. My hands!" she said putting her whole hand into the purple paint and then started making handprints.

"Good idea," said Alex as she did the same. They spent another half hour painting the white paper. By the time they were finished they couldn't see any white spots. "I think that looks pretty good," said Alex as they admired their work.

"I think you're right, Mommy," she said imitating Alex standing with her hands on her hips with her feet slightly apart. "We did a good job."

"Yes we did," said Alex with a smile. These were the moments she enjoyed with Chelsea. She enjoyed when Chelsea was polite and happy.

"Daddy is going to love it!" she said with a smile.

"I bet he will," said Alex smiling back. "You're so cute."

"Thank-you, Mommy. You're cute too," she said.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"I love you, Mommy," she said as she kissed her mom's cheek.

"I love you too," said Alex. "How about we get cleaned up and then have some ice cream?"

"Ice scream!" she yelled. Alex loved to hear her say Ice Cream. She had the sweetest way of saying things. Ice cream was ice scream, spaghetti was spasghetti and hippopotamus was hippopotamusess. Alex wasn't sure why she added the extra s on hippopotamus but it was cute hearing her say it.

"All right, let's go," said Alex as she cleaned up the paint and the plates with Chelsea's help. They left the paper out in the hot Florida sun so the paint could dry before heading into the house to wash their hands after they hosed the paint off their feet. Chelsea giggled as she washed her hands in the sink and watched all the colors drain into the sink. Once they were all cleaned up Alex got them ice cream cones and they went outside to eat them.

"I love Ice scream, Mommy," said Chelsea as she licked the chocolate ice cream on the cone as some of it was melting down the sides of the cone. Chelsea was doing her best to catch the drippings of the chocolate ice cream. She didn't want to miss a taste. "Mommy, are you happy Daddy is coming home soon?"

"Yes I am," she said. "It's very soon now."

"How soon?" she asked.

"Next week!"

"Oh my goodness," she said sounding like Shirley Temple with a southern accent. "That's so close." Her face lit up instantly causing Alex's heart to melt.

"Yes it is," said Alex with a smile.

As Chelsea finished her ice cream cone she said, "Can I call Daddy. I want to talk to him."

"I don't see why not," said Alex pulling out her cell phone. She dialed Dave's number but he didn't answer. "I guess he's still filming. Maybe later," said Alex.

"Okay, Mommy," said Chelsea as she got up and ran to play on the swing set. She didn't even bother to wipe her mouth. Usually Alex would have been picky about Chelsea having chocolate ice cream around her mouth and all over her shirt but she let it go for the day. It didn't make that much of a difference she just wanted to keep Chelsea in a good mood.

Alex tried to call Dave later but she still got no answer and she tried again after that but nothing. She decided to make the day even more special by taking Chelsea out to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner since Dave was so busy filming and couldn't answer his phone. She wanted to take Chelsea's mind off of Dave and give her something else to think about.

Meanwhile out in California Dave and Bella had finished filming for the day and they wanted to unwind. They wanted to relax and hang out. Dave decided to go out to get some drinks and Bella was on board. He didn't even think about his recent skyrocket of fame as they walked into the bar together. It wasn't a big deal as far as he was concerned. He was going to make it look as friendly as he possibly could. They made their way over to a booth and took a seat. Dave checked his phone to see that he had 3 missed calls from Alex. He contemplated calling her back but he figured it could wait. He planned on calling her after he got back to his apartment.

"Hey, Bella, What would you like to drink?" asked Dave as sweetly as can be.

"I would like a Martini please," replied Bella with flirtatious eyes.

Dave went up to the counter and made their order while Bella sat at a booth waiting for him to come back. Dave's popularity had sky rocketed especially since he was making appearances on TV shows. He was always stopped for autographs and the paparazzi was always following him around. Dave was pretty much tired of the paparazzi he didn't like dealing with them and it was becoming quite the nuisance for him to hide secrets with them always following him. Dave just wanted one day where he wouldn't end up on TMZ or attacked by the paparazzi. The bartender recognized him and gave him his drinks for free. Despite the negative aspects of fame getting things for free because of his fame was just one of the perks.

As Dave was walking back to the booth a male had recognized him and decided to sit near him and his co-star to see what they were up to. Dave and Bella sat at their booth talking and laughing. It seemed innocent to the on looker, but he knew that Dave had a wife and a daughter, didn't think it was something he should be doing while they weren't around. As the day turned to evening Bella and Dave got a lot cozier. Dave sat with is arm around Bella and she laid her head on his chest. It seemed as if Dave had forgotten about his family back in Tampa. The on looker knew this was the perfect opportunity to capture Dave's cozy moment with his co-star on video. Just as the on looker pulled out his camera phone to record the two love birds Dave leaned in to kiss Bella. Bella and Dave sat kissing for a while. Neither of them seemed to notice that at least 10 people had stopped and pulled out their camera phones too and were filming them. When Dave finally broke the kiss he looked around and saw all the people filming. He was upset and he was worried about Alex finding out. He yelled, "Can't you people just leave me alone? Why can't I hang out with a friend without being harassed by you people?"

"She looks like more than a friend to me," Said an on looker

"Yeah, this is definitely going up on You Tube," said another

"Mine is going to TMZ," said another on looker.

"Don't," said Bella

"Bella, we have to leave let's go," said Dave as he took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Bella was crying because she knew Dave was in a lot of trouble and she was in trouble too when Alex found out about their secret affair. Well, the affair that wasn't so secret anymore.

When Dave and Bella finally got through the crowd and out of the club they were greeted by tons of paparazzi. There were so many people snapping pictures of Dave holding Bella's hand and walking her down the street. Then there were others filming his acts. "Dave, what are you doing with your co-star Bella Edwards," asked one of them.

Dave ignored the question and kept walking. The paparazzi kept trailing him up the street asking questions. Dave continued to ignore the questions and he was starting to get upset the more they asked about his relationship with Bella. "Please leave us alone," Dave said.

"Where's Alex?" asked a guy in a black shirt and jeans. He had been the main guy asking Dave all the questions.

"She's in Tampa," Dave replied.

"Does she know you're cheating on her? Does she know about your affair with Bella," he asked.

"Get out of my face," Dave said getting angrier by the minute.

"Dave, why are you getting so upset? Can't you just answer the question," the guy said as he continued nagging him.

"I'm not going to tell you again get out of my face," said Dave as he continued walking.

The guy kept up with Dave's pace and had the camera in his face. "Get that Fucking camera out of my face," said Dave as he pushed it away.

The guy just wouldn't quit. He continued to harass Dave and Dave's face was getting red. He was about to lose his temper. He just wanted to be left alone. Dave and Bella finally made it to Dave's car. Dave opened the door to let her in. She was crying as the paparazzi continued to snap pictures and harass Dave as he walked to the other side of the car. The guy that wouldn't give up he asked Dave one more question, "Don't you care about your daughter?"

"Leave my daughter out of it," Dave responded with anger in his voice.

"Do you not care about your daughter?" He asked again.

"I told you to leave my daughter out of it," Dave said as he began shaking with anger.

"You obviously don't care about her since you're doing this to your family," said the guy.

That was what made Dave snap. Dave was filled with such a rage that he grabbed the guy's camera out of his hand and threw it to the ground. The guy got upset and tried to swing at Dave. Dave had enough he clenched his fists and that was his final straw. He finally snapped and took his fist and punched the guy in the face. Soon the two were brawling on the ground. As they were fighting the other paparazzi people were filming the mayhem. Finally after a few blows other members of the paparazzi broke up the fight. Dave got up with a red eye and his lip was bleeding. The guy that threw the first punch was beaten up pretty badly. He had blood coming out of his mouth and he seemed to have a broken nose. "Dave Bautista, you're going to pay for this," said the guy.

"Keep talking and I'll punch you in the mouth again," said Dave

" Go ahead. Do it. Make my day," said the guy antagonizing another fight with Dave.

Another member of the paparazzi said, "Steve, stop, just walk away."

"Yeah, walk away, Steve," Dave said with a smirk. Dave got in his car and pulled away.

Meanwhile Alex was at home watching television. She had just put Chelsea to bed and wanted to relax. She was watching E! when a commercial came on for the Daily 10. "A WWE superstar and movie star attacks a member of the paparazzi today in Hollywood. Catch it on E! News at 11:30 after Chelsea Lately," said Giuliana.

Alex saw the advertisement and recognized the star to be Dave. She couldn't believe he actually attacked a member of the paparazzi. She knew they irritated him but she never would have guessed that his irritability of the paparazzi would cause him to attack someone.

When E! News came on they just showed highlights of the fight. They didn't show anything leading up to it. They never showed Dave walking with Bella holding her hand. They didn't show Steve harassing Dave about his family and they didn't show Dave telling them to leave him alone. They didn't even show how Steve brought Chelsea into it. They just showed Dave grabbing the camera from Steve's hand and throwing it to the ground. They didn't even show Steve throw the first punch which instigated the fight in the first place. They just showed Dave attacking him. It made him look like a real monster. Alex couldn't believe her eyes. "Why would Dave do something like that?" Alex asked in her mind. She grabbed her cell phone to call Dave. She called him, but it just rang.

Dave was in his hotel room with Bella cuddling with her in his bed when his cell phone started going off. He sat up and looked at it "Alex" he read to himself. He decided not to answer it. He laid back down with Bella.

Alex tried 3 more times after that but Dave didn't answer those calls either. Alex was getting upset. She wanted to make sure her husband was okay after everything that happened to him earlier that day. She knew Dave didn't just flip out on people and hurt them for no reason. She knew he had been provoked. After the third time she tried calling him she left a message on his voicemail, "Hey, Baby. It's me. I guess you're sleeping or recovering after your busy day. I just wanted to tell you that I saw what happened on E! News tonight. I was shocked when you wake up call me back. I love you and Chelsea told me to tell you that she loves you too, bye" she said as she hung up the phone.

***A/N: So Chelsea and Alex had a very good mommy daughter day. At least Chelsea was happy and polite. I hope Dave likes their artwork when he comes home.. Chelsea made it especially for him... and Dave's and Bella's affair is now out in the public and Dave attacked a paparazzi guy for asking so many questions... luckily for Dave E! News didn't show what led up to the fight or else Alex's message may not have been so sweet. And it says a lot for Dave when he's laying in bed with Bella ignoring his wife's calls. Let's just say... when Alex finds out about this... she's not going to be happy... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***I was wondering if anyone would be interested in co-writing a story with me. If so just message me.. and I'll fill you in on the details. **


	191. Chapter 191

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Dave checked his phone to see who the missed calls were from. He didn't even need to look. He knew that it was Alex calling. "Was it her again?" asked Bella as she intertwined their fingers as they sat in Dave's bed talking.

"Yes," said Dave. "It was."

"What if she knows?" she asked worried. "What if she comes after me? What if she beats me up? What am I going to do, Dave?"

"Calm down," he said, "she doesn't know."

"How do you know?" asked Bella, "Are you a psychic?"

"No but if she would know she would be blowing up my phone non stop. She doesn't know. And I would have gotten angry texts from her. She doesn't know."

"Are you sure?" she asked feeling a sense of relief.

"I'm sure," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I promise she doesn't know. It's okay."

"All right but what if she sees it on TMZ or something like that? Or in the tabloids?"

"Just relax. Alex doesn't got to TMZ and she doesn't believe the tabloids. It's okay. Calm down," he said, "you're all right. We're all right."

"But what if she does. Then what? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "I'll have to think of something. I really don't know."

"How do you _not_ know?" she asked. "Your wife is going to kick my ass."

Dave took a deep breath. She was right. Alex did have a bad temper. He thought about the girls at the bar that tried to hit on him when he and Alex first started dating, then he thought about Vegas and Alex beating the crap out of Melina. Bella's chances didn't look too good when he thought about it. If Alex found out she could very well beat Bella up for sleeping with him. He didn't want to scare Bella anymore than she already was. He could see the fear in her face as they talked so he said, "She's not going to kick your ass. Alex is a sweetheart. Don't worry about her."

"All right," she said. "As long as she doesn't kick my ass."

"She won't," he said. "Just relax," he said starting to massage her shoulders. "This has you really tense."

"Well, yeah because our affair just came to light. Do you think Alex will ever find out?"

"I'm pretty sure she will," he said, "I mean… she's not stupid. She does do grocery shopping and she will read internet things.. It's not like it's going to be hidden from her just because she doesn't go to TMZ.."

"She's going to be upset isn't she?" she asked.

"I think that's an understatement," said Dave, "she's going to be pissed off. She might leave me and then again she might not. I don't know what's going to happen but we'll see how it plays out. Just relax. You're tensing yourself up," he said continuing to massage her shoulders.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I love you," he said. "You're amazing. How could I not love you? You're so talented, you're beautiful, you're a great person."

"I'm a great person that sleeps with married men apparently," she said.

"Man.. Married man," he said. "Are you feeling guilty?"

"A little," she said, "but not really. Do you feel guilty?"

That was the million dollar question and Dave answered it as honestly as he could. "No," he said. "I have no guilt. I did what I wanted to do and I have to deal with the outcome of it no matter what it is."

"If she leaves you could we have something?" she asked with hope in her voice. She loved Dave and she wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. She knew as long as he was with Alex that was never going to happen but there was always that chance.

"I don't' know," said Dave. "Possibly," he said. "Look. I'm not making promises because I don't know what's going to happen. Alex has gotten upset for me cheating on her before but she's forgiven me. She might do it again. I don't' know what's going to happen. It's just going to need to play itself out."

"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. It will be okay. I promise," he said as he lowered her body down and covered her body with his. He soon began making passionate love to her as Alex tried to call him one more time but of course Dave did not pick up.

Alex had started to grow impatient. She knew Dave obviously had a rough day but she didn't understand why he wouldn't answer her calls to talk to her about it. She remembered when they would talk about everything. That was what made their relationship so strong. Their communication was amazing but lately it had seemed that their communication had began to deteriorate. It was like they never talked anymore. It seemed like Dave was shutting her out. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to understand what was going on with him and why he was beating up innocent people. The distance between them was growing bigger and Alex hated to admit it but she felt like she didn't even know her husband anymore. She decided to give up calling him and went to bed alone. She crawled into their bed and he had been gone for so long that she could no longer smell his scent on his side of the bed. She missed Dave more than ever. She missed him so much it hurt. She felt the tears sting her eyes before they started to roll down her cheek. She closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep after silently crying to herself over her life, her marriage, her family and everything else that was bothering her.

The next morning Alex woke up at 7:30 to her cell phone going off. She wondered who could be calling her so early. Even Chelsea didn't wake up until 9 so people never called her until after 9 to make sure she was awake unless it was an emergency. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and looked at it. "Mel," she read. She flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Oh my God Alex, have you seen TMZ yet?" said Mel

"No. I don't usually look at TMZ because they harass Dave all the time," she replied.

"Girl, you better go to TMZ and look at Dave now," said Mel.

"Why? What is going on?" Alex questioned with a sense of worry in her voice. It scared her hearing Mel say to see Dave on TMZ. She knew it couldn't have been good.

"Let's just say him and Bella look a little too cozy. It was posted yesterday," replied Mel.

"Bella? As in his co-star Bella Edwards?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Mel answered, "Just go look at it and I'm warning you now you're going to be upset."

"Okay," Alex said as she walked to her office. She walked into the office and turned on her computer. She took a seat and signed online. She typed in the website for TMZ to see what her best friend was talking about. Her hands shook as she didn't know what she would find. And as soon as she got to the website she read the headline, "Dave Bautista and Bella Edwards getting a little more than friendly." She clicked on the video with her hands still shaking and her heart pounding. She could feel the heat rising in her face. Her nervousness and fear soon turned into anger. She sat and watched as her husband of 5 years was making out with his co-star. Then she saw him after he was done making out with Bella beg for them to leave him alone. She also saw her husband take Bella by the hand and lead her out of the club. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was heartbroken and angry at the same time. She didn't know what to do. She wanted so badly to get on a plane and fly to Hollywood to beat up Bella and then fight Dave. "Mel?" she finally said with tears in her eyes and her voice cracking.

"Yes, honey," Mel replied.

"Would you like to have a girl's day today? I don't think after seeing this I can be by myself today," Alex said as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Sure, Hon, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I thought you needed to see what your husband was really up to while he has been away all this time," said Mel.

"It's not your fault. It's my husband's fault. This could explain why he didn't answer his phone when I called him last night and it could also explain his fight with the paparazzi," said Alex.

"Probably. I saw the fight it was pretty intense," Mel said.

"How could he do this to us? How could he do this to Chelsea?" she said crying.

"I don't know," was all Mel could say.

"Hey, I'm going to wake Chels up, give her breakfast and then head over to your house. Is that okay?" asked Alex.

"Sure. I'll see you when you get here," said Mel.

"Bye," said Alex

"See ya," said Mel. And they both hung up the phone.

Alex went upstairs and woke Chelsea up. "Hey, Mommy!" Chelsea said excited.

"Good morning, Princess," Alex responded she was not cheery at all and she was still crying.

"Why you cry, Mommy?" asked Chelsea. She was quick and didn't miss a trick.

"Oh. I'm just sad I guess," Said Alex.

"You miss Daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah. I guess I do miss him a whole lot," she responded. If only that were the truth at the moment. Alex really didn't even want Dave to come home because she feared what would happen and she feared that it wasn't going to be something pleasant. She knew it wasn't going to be a fun home coming for any of them.

Chelsea got out of the bed and went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Alex always let Chelsea pick out her clothes because it was her freedom of expression. She picked out a little sunflower dress and little yellow sandals to match. Alex put her shoulder length hair into pigtails.

After Chelsea was dressed Alex went up to her room and got dressed. She put on a black t-shirt and denim mini skirt. She put her brown hair up into a messy bun, she didn't feel like doing much with it because of the mood she was in. Then she realized Dave hadn't called her back yet and that was getting her even more upset. She knew what he was doing and she knew what was keeping him from calling her back. He knew that she found out about his escapades. That or he was _fucking_ that _other_ woman. After Alex was dressed she went down to the kitchen to make French toast for breakfast. It was one of Chelsea's favorites. While Alex was cooking she kept wondering why Dave would cheat on her and why he would destroy their family like that. She wondered why he was so stupid to even be out in public making out with is co-star expecting people not to notice him. He's a celebrity that was just stupidity on his part. After breakfast Alex told Chelsea they were going to spend the day at her Aunt Mel's. Chelsea got very excited. Alex just loved seeing the smile on her daughter's face but Alex felt bad that there wasn't a smile on her face.

When Alex and Chelsea were getting ready to leave the house as soon as Alex opened the door there were paparazzi on their front lawn. "Great. Just great," Alex mumbled. The paparazzi was the last thing she wanted to deal with that day. Usually she had two or three people from the paparazzi following but today there were at least 20 people. "Mommy, why are all these people here," Chelsea asked with fear in her voice.

As soon as Alex stepped off the bottom step the paparazzi ran over to her. They were snapping pictures of her and Chelsea. Alex picked Chelsea up to carry her as the large group ran toward them. They started asking questions as Alex tried to make her way to the car. " Mrs. Bautista, did you see the fight with the paparazzi and your husband?" asked a guy.

"I'm not going to discuss anything at this time," Alex responded.

"How do you feel about his affair with Bella Edwards," asked another.

"I'm not going to discuss this at this time," Alex responded.

"Does your daughter know what is going on," asked a woman.

"No! And I would like to keep it that way," Alex said with a warning look.

"Have you seen the video on TMZ?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I've seen it," Alex answered as she tried to make her way to the car.

"How did you feel," she asked.

"Like any woman would feel if they found out their husband was having an affair," she answered honestly.

"Are you two going to get a divorce?" she asked.

Alex ignored the question and continued to ignore them as she headed to her car. Chelsea was clinging tightly to her mom as the paparazzi continued to ask questions and snap pictures. Alex never really liked the paparazzi and she didn't like them harassing her either. She suddenly felt like Britney Spears all she wanted to do was get her daughter to the car safely. That was her number one goal at the moment.

They finally made it to the car. Alex put Chelsea in her booster seat and then headed around the car as she got into the driver's seat. The paparazzi surrounded the car and took pictures. "Is this ever going to stop? Damn you, Dave" she said out loud.

"Awwww Mommy, you said a bad word like daddy does," Chelsea said.

"I know. Mommy's sorry she didn't mean to," she responded.

"Mommy, why are they taking pictures of us?" Chelsea asked.

"Because they don't have anything better to do. You might have to get used to it because I have a feeling it's not going to stop soon," said Alex.

"Oh. What's a affair?" Chelsea asked.

Alex didn't even know how to answer that question. She didn't want to tell Chelsea about an affair and what it was. Chelsea was only three going on 4. She didn't need to know that. Alex had to admit Chelsea didn't miss a trick. She really needed to watch what was said and done in front of her. She questioned everything and absorbed everything like a sponge. She seemed to know what was going on and if she didn't she would soon enough. Alex knew it wouldn't be long before this whole situation with Dave would affect their young daughter. And that's just not something Alex wanted. She finally started the car and drove to Mel's house as the paparazzi followed behind her.

***A/N: so Dave doesn't feel guilty about it at all... at least Bella does even if it's a little but it didn't stop her from sleeping with him again. EVen if she was scared of Alex.. it didn't stop her. Dave should have taken the call because the next call he gets probably won't be so pleasant. And Mel didn't waste anytime telling Alex about TMZ.. Alex seems to be upset more than anything and who can blame her. Then she walks out of her house and is hounded by the paparazzi... this is the beginning of a new way of life for them... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	192. Chapter 192

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Alex and Chelsea were followed all the way to Mel's house. Alex pulled into the driveway, parked the car and got out to get Chelsea. "Mommy, Why did they follow us?" she asked as she saw them getting out of cars with their cameras to take pictures.

"Because they have _nothing_ better to do," said Alex as she picked Chelsea up out of the booster seat. She carried her to the front door where Mel was waiting for them to arrive so she could open the door and let them in without making them wait. Alex had phoned her on the way to tell her that the paparazzi was following them. They continued to take pictures as Chelsea and Alex entered Mel's house. Alex put Chelsea down and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," said Mel shutting the door. "What the hell?"

"I know," said Alex as they walked around to close the blinds. "That's what I walked out to see this morning. They were camped outside my house. They were taking pictures and asking about Dave."

"Damn," she said, "that's crazy. Alyssa!"

"What Mommy?" she asked walking into the living room.

"Chelsea is here to play with you," she said.

"Okay," she said. "Chelsea, do you want to go play baby dolls?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as Alyssa took her hand. Alyssa wasn't really going to wait for an answer because she had already decided that's what they were going to do. She led Chelsea upstairs to her bedroom so they could play and so that Alex and Mel could talk.

"So," said Mel, "want some alcohol?"

Alex let out a laugh and said, "lots of it."

"I got you covered girl," she said pulling out two bottles of beer. One for her and one for Alex.

"Thanks," said Alex as Mel handed it to her. "This is crazy. I don't even know what to say."

"I know," she said, "I didn't mean to call you first thing this morning and have you see that but I know Dave. If he would have seen it he would have called you and played his I love you more than life card. He would have found a way around it."

"I don't think there is any way around this," said Alex opening her beer, "I mean it's clear as day on TMZ what happened. He was making out with Bella there's no mistake about it. It happened and they're obviously not just friends."

"How can you be so calm about it?" she asked.

"Trust me. I am raging inside," said Alex.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Nope. I'm scared to because I know it's not going to be a very good conversation."

"I didn't think it was going to be. So how do you feel you?" she asked.

"I'm pissed," said Alex. "I want nothing more than to fly to Los Angeles and kick this girl's ass and then beat Dave up too. I am so pissed. How could he do this to us? How could he do this to our family?"

"He's an asshole," said Mel. "I don't' blame you. I want to take a few shots at the hussy myself," said Mel.

"You can have what's left of her when I'm finished," said Alex with a laugh.

"If there's anything left," said Mel. "I know how you do."

"Yeah," she said with a laugh. "One day I'm going to learn to follow my instincts. They never lie."

"A woman's intuition," said Mel.

"Why did he do this though? Am I a bad wife? Is Bella that much better than me? What does she have that I don't? I don't get it. Have I changed? I don't understand a lot of things right now, Mel. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Alex, you didn't do anything wrong. Your husband is an asshole. That's what it all comes down to. He has a problem and it's not yours. You did nothing wrong and Bella doesn't compare to you at all. She's a slut."

"Only sluts sleep with married men," she said taking a sip of her beer. "I don't know Mel. Maybe I'm not that good of a wife. Maybe I'm too nagging or something. I don't know. I obviously did something wrong. If I would be a better wife my husband wouldn't sleep with some slut."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault. You are a good wife. Dave is just too stupid to see that. He's an idiot. Don't blame yourself. He is a grown man that should have self control that he obviously lacks."

"No, Mel. Husbands don't just cheat on their wives for no reason. I obviously did something wrong. Maybe I didn't have enough sex with him."

"Are you kidding me? You two are the biggest nymphos I know. There is _no_ way you didn't give him enough sex. He's just a pig. You can't blame yourself for that. It is _not_ your fault."

"I can't help but to think it is and then we have Chelsea… how can he do this to his daughter? This is obviously out in the public eye. It would be different if it was in the privacy of our own home but this is scandalous and the tabloids are all over it. Hence our new friends outside. Soon everyone is going to know about this. My friends, my family the other parents at the pre-school and you know how the other mothers gossip. I don't want to be that person they gossip about. I don't want Chelsea to be the kid they feel bad for because her dad is an ass. I don't want to be in the category but it's going to happen. I know it. I feel it."

"You're right those bitches do talk a lot of shit. You know. I'm not the popular one on the pre-school mommy food chain because I'm not a stay at home mom and send my kid to daycare after pre-school and a single mom. We can be gossiped about together," she said.

"I don't want to be gossiped about," said Alex. "I don't want people to know my personal problems. I don't' want people to feel bad for me because I'm a victim."

"People are always going to talk," said Mel, "and I bet all those moms are going to call you to set up play dates just so they can talk to you to get the details so they can tell their friends."

"I know," said Alex. "I just don't want to be _that_ mom."

"Let me ask you this," said Mel, "are you more upset that Dave cheated on you or are you more upset that your image is tainted?"

"I think I'm little pissed off at both right now. I mean I am pissed that Dave cheated on me but I'm also pissed that our private life just became public. Now Chelsea and me are out there to be seen as victims. I don't want to be seen as a victim. I don't want people in my business and I don't want the paparazzi camping out on my lawn every fucking day like I know is going to happen."

"All right," said Mel. "I kind of see your point. I would be upset too."

"I knew Dave and me were headed to a bad place but I _never_ thought it would get this far."

"Have you talked to him since you found out?"

"No I told you. I don't have the strength to call him. I don't' even want to hear his voice and right now I don't even want to see his face."

"Sorry," she said. "You have to admit he's stupid. Who does that knowing they have a big movie coming out and they're on the rise to fame? Why would you go out in the public eye and make out with your co-star knowing people are watching and you have the chance of ending up on TMZ or in tabloids. They're always looking for a scandal and congratulations to Dave Bautista they found one."

"He is an idiot. Never thinks with his head, always with his dick," said Alex.

"I have never seen you so bitter," said Mel. "I kind of like it."

"I think I have the right to be bitter."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I haven't even gotten to that point yet. Right now I'm in the shock of it all. I'm in the now.. I don't know what's going to happen. I think I might leave him."

"Good," said Mel. "Are you going to talk to him first?"

"I guess. I think that would be nice. We should talk about it but I don't really want to."

"Let me make a suggestion.. Dave fucked up this time. He shouldn't get anymore chances. You two have been married for 5 years and you two have a 3 year old daughter. He had a lot to live for and a lot to lose but he took the chance anyway which says he didn't care. He just spit on your marriage like it was nothing. I don't think he deserves another chance. I think you should leave him."

"I don't know. I know he fucked up but I have to think about Chelsea. Right now she's not tainted by anything but I don't know how long that's going to last. She's too smart. She'll find out soon."

"Yeah, the girl doesn't miss a trick," she said.

"Tell me about it. She asked me what an affair was before we came here."

"What did you say?" asked Mel as they continued drinking.

"I didn't answer her. I told her to look at how blue the sky was and tried to take her mind off of it."

"What if she asks again?"

"I don't know. I'm not even thinking about the future. I'm thinking about the present and how I'm going to get my daughter through this and get through this without destroying her happiness. And what do I tell her? It's when someone cheats on their fiance', wife or girlfriend or vice versa. Then that opens up the door for her to ask what cheating means and so on.. Hopefully she will just forget about it," she said as Chelsea and Alyssa made their way into the living room.

"Mommy," said Chelsea. "What's a affair? Is it like a place with rides and games. Like the one we go to in the summer?"

Alex and Mel looked at each other and Alex shrugged her shoulders. "That's exactly what it is," she said. She was lying but Chelsea was 3 going on 4 she didn't need to know the truth and she didn't' need to know that her dad had one.

"So Daddy has a affair?" she asked. "That's so cool."

"Right," said Alex feeling sick inside.

"I can't wait to tell my friends on Monday that my Daddy has a affair," she said.

"Why can't my daddy have a affair too?" asked Alyssa. "Why don't I have a daddy?"

"He did," said Mel under her breath, "and you do have a dad he's just not involved. It's just the two of us. It's all good."

"But I want to see my daddy," she said.

"I don't see my daddy," said Chelsea. "But he still has a affair," she said with a smile. If only she knew the truth about an affair and what it was. Only if she knew how bad it really was and what her father did was wrong.

"Lucky," said Alyssa, "but my mommy said my daddy had a affair too so my daddy is just as cool as your daddy."

"My Daddy is better," said Chelsea.

"Mine is," said Alyssa. "I think."

"How about you talk about something else," said Alex as her cell phone went off. Her heart stopped as she saw Dave's name highlight up on her phone. "I will be right back," she said getting up and taking her beer with her to Mel's doorway. "Hey," she said answering it.

"Hi," he said. "I just got your message. Sorry. It was a crazy day yesterday."

"I bet," said Alex.

"You have no idea how crazy things have been out here. We're trying to wrap things up it's just crazy."

"I have an idea," she said as she took a sip of her beer.

"I love you, Alex."

"Uh huh," she said taking another sip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "So how's Bella?"

Dave knew that she knew as soon as she asked how Bella was. Dave and Alex had many conversations while he was away but she _never_ asked about Bella or how she was doing. Alex didn't like Bella and she preferred not to speak of her. "She's good," he said.

"Dave, I know about her. I know about you and her."

"What?" he asked. "I think we're losing connection."

"Right," said Alex. "You know what I said. Don't act like an ass. Just admit to it and be done with it."

"Alex," he said. "I have to go. I'm running out of battery power."

"Whatever," she said. "It doesn't matter because I wasn't going to talk about it on the phone with you anyway. When you come back we're going to talk about it."

"Alex, do you hate me?" he asked.

"Dave, I don't know how I feel," she said. "All I know is right now I don't' want to see you or talk to you."

"All right," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She was in no mood to hear his half hearted apologies in an attempt to make it seem right. She wasn't going to tolerate it at all. She was going to talk to him on her terms and she was going to make the rules. The only problem is she didn't know what she wanted to do or where anything was going. All she could think about was how much she despised him at the moment and how he was making out with _her_ that other woman he had been making a movie with for 6 months. Then she began to wonder how long did it really go on and were they together before Alex and Chelsea went out to California. She took another sip of her beer and went back into the living room. "It was Dave," she said.

"I see," said Mel. "I'm guessing not good."

"Nope," she said turning her phone off. "I am shutting myself off from the world right now."

"Understandable," said Mel, "and if you don't want to drive all the way home you are more than welcome to stay here tonight."

"Thanks," said Alex. "I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. I don't' want to be in that house.. I don't want to be alone thinking about _him_. I want to be with my best friend and forget about the asshole that made me feel like this."

"Good idea," she said, "and I will make you forget about him. I'm going to get a sitter and we're going out."

"That sounds awesome. That's what I need right now. I really need to go out."

"I know," she said. "You deserve one wild night. A night to forget about your troubles and just enjoy yourself."

"Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"No problem. That's what best friends are for."

Meanwhile in California Dave was pacing around his apartment. Bella had gone home hours earlier and he picked up his phone. He called her and waited three rings until she answered, "Miss me already?"

"Bella, we need to talk. Can you please come see me?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll be right there." She didn't like the sound of urgency in his voice. She hung up her phone and headed up to his apartment. She rang the doorbell and he quickly answered. "Dave, what's wrong."

"She knows," he said ushering her into his apartment.

***A/N: So Alex doesn't know how she feels or waht she's going to do but I'm sure a night out with her best friend will do the trick. And then Dave he's a real class act pretending he didn't know what was going on and that his connection was failing. I'm glad Alex hung up on him.. he deserved it and I don't even want to know how tough it is for Alex to be asked about an affair.. CHelsea seemed content with her answer. THe innocence of a 3 year old. I wonder how long it go without her being tainted and I can't wait to see what Bella says to Dave and what he says to her.. that's going to be interesting. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	193. Chapter 193

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"She knows?" asked Bella as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah," said Dave sitting next to her. "I just talked to her."

"Was she pissed?" she asked concerned.

"I couldn't tell. She seemed to be pretty calm when she told me she knew but it is Alex and she's good at hiding her emotions."

"So did you two talk about it?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it on the phone. She wants to talk about it when I come home," he said.

"So are you going home?" she asked.

"At some point," he said. "Bella, I love you. I really love you and I don't know what I want to do at this point."

"Dave, I love you too."

"And I love Alex. I just don't know which way to go. I mean when I started working with you I was just your friend but now I know you for who you really are and I think I've fallen for you. I know I'm wrong to feel this way but I can't help it. This is how I feel."

"Then leave Alex," she said.

"I can't leave her," said Dave. "I love her too."

"Then what do you want to do, Dave?"

"I don't know," he said honestly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"How did she find out?" she asked.

"I'm guessing TMZ or something like that," he said.

"I thought she didn't go to TMZ?" she asked.

"She doesn't but anyone could have told her," said Dave. "I don't know how she found out but all I know is she knows."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," said Dave. "I'm scared to go back home."

"Then stay out here with me," said Bella, "until you know what to do."

"I'm just not ready to face her," said Dave. "I really let her down."

"Well," said Bella. "You can't change what was done."

"I know," he said.

"Do you feel bad about it? Guilty?"

"No. I don't feel bad about it at all. I have no guilt in me."

"Then what's the problem," said Bella.

"My wife knows I had an affair," said Dave, "that's the problem. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Our affair can't be that bad," she said as she took his hand. "I know it's wrong but I can't help the way I feel about you. I really like you, Dave."

"I know you do," he said.

"So what does this mean for us?" asked Bella.

"I don't know," said Dave. "I can't even think right now. She could walk away and take my daughter with her."

"You're Chelsea's father too. She can't just do that."

"With my travel schedule and everything she could," said Dave. "I don't even know what to do. I love her but I love you too."

"I think you just need to think about what you want to do. I think you should wait to go home."

"How long should I wait?" he asked.

"I don't know. As long as you want. Let it clear the air," she said.

"I guess it would be a good idea to hang out in L.A. a little longer to avoid a big fight," said Dave. He knew he was just stalling and the truth was no matter when he went home there was going to be a big fight. He didn't know what was going to happen between him and Alex but he was scared she was going to leave him. He didn't blame her if she did. It was something he deserved anyway. He lied to her and cheated on her. It was unforgivable. He knew by Alex's voice when she talked to him that there was a chance she would leave.

"So you're hanging out here for a while longer?" she asked with a smile.

"What choice do I have?" he asked. "I'm not going to go home when she's on fire. I want her to think about it and I want to think about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bella.

"It means that Alex and me are combustible elements and we both have bad tempers. I need to give her time to calm down before I go home."

"Do you think she's really going to be calm when she sees your face again?" she asked.

"I'm hoping," said Dave.

"Dave, I feel like you're trying to tell me that we're done and there isn't anything else between us."

"Well, Bella," he said looking into her blue eyes. "I think we are done. We have to be. I need to make it look like I'm really sorry for what I did. I love you, Bella, but I love Alex more. She is the mother of my child. And I want to be married to Alex. I want to do what it takes to be in her life. And there is no way we could sneak around because the paparazzi is going to be on us like crazy. I'm sorry but I need to make things right with my wife."

"So this is it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "This is it."

"I guess I should have expected this," she said. "This is how it always is for the _other_ woman. I have no rights to you. I have no claims to you. She's your wife. I'm just the _other_ woman."

"Bella, I really do love you," said Dave, "what we had was real but you have to understand I need to be with my wife."

"I understand," she said. "I get it."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I don't have the right to be mad. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with you. I should have expected this. I was stupid for thinking that we could actually be something and that this could actually lead into something. I knew this was possible because you're a married man."

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's fine," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry," he said kissing her again.

"I'm fine," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Bell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Just stop crying," he said as he wiped away her tears. He slowly leaned down and allowed his lips to meet hers. He wanted their last time together to be memorable. His kiss became more urgent as she returned the kiss. Clothes began to be removed and they wasted no time making love on the couch.

Later that night Mel and Alex had found a sitter for Chelsea and Alyssa and were getting ready to go out to the club. "Here," said Mel handing her a black halter dress. "I think you'll look amazing in this."

Alex took it and looked at it. "What is it?" she asked.

"A dress," said Mel. "Just put it on."

"Mel, I'm not that hot 23 year old I used to be. I have some boobs now and I'm not skinny anymore. I'm fat."

"You are not fat and you're still hot," she said putting on a similar dress but hers was a black spaghetti strapped dress. "You're definitely a MILF. Just put it on."

"All right," said Alex as she put the dress on. It fit her body snuggly and came to her mid thigh. It left nothing for the imagination. "Um.."

"You look hot," said Mel, "if I were a guy I would definitely hit that."

Alex laughed and said, "that's reassuring but no guys are going to hit this. I am still a married woman."

"I know but you can turn heads tonight and flirt up a storm. You can do what you want. IT doesn't matter. This night is about YOU not about Dave. Have as much fun as you want and get as drunk as you want. This is your chance to get out and enjoy yourself. It's your chance to have fun and forget about all this shit Dave is putting you through."

"All right," said Alex with a smile.

"You're going to forget about Dave tonight right?"

"Yes, Mel, I'm going to forget about Dave tonight. It's all about me and having fun," she said with a smile.

"Great," said Mel. "You're going to have so much fun tonight."

"I guess," she said. Alex wasn't too thrilled about going out but she did need a break from everything going on. She was going to enjoy herself as much as possible and forget about Dave. She was going to forget she was even married. It was a night for the girls and she was going to live it to the fullest.

An hour later Mel and Alex arrived at a local night club in the area and just like Mel wanted they were turning heads. Alex felt really good when she got carded to get in to the 21 and older night club. Maybe she still had the look. They walked into the club over to the bar right away. Mel did some flirting with the bar tender as she ordered their drinks. "You want a Diamond Martini?" she asked Alex.

"Nah.. Vodka with Red Bull," she said.

"Okay," said Mel as she ordered the drinks.

Alex took a seat on an empty barstool next to Mel. "It actually feels pretty good to be out here again. I kind of miss it."

"I bet," said Mel. "Your husband gets to enjoy himself and sex it up with whores. Why can't you go out and get wasted? You deserve to enjoy yourself too."

"You're right," said Alex as they were given their drinks. "I do deserve to have fun."

"To being a single lady tonight," said Mel holding up her glass.

"To being a single lady," said Alex as they hit their glasses together and then took a sip. They sat talking and drinking for a little while as Alex was delivered a drink. "I didn't order that," she said looking at the Martini in front of her.

"I know," said the bartender, "that guy over there ordered it for you," he said pointing to a guy that looked familiar to Alex but he was too far away for her to make out who he is. Alex looked at the guy and gave him a smile as he waves to her.

"Alex, go," said Mel. "He's obviously interested."

"Mel, I'm married," said Alex.

"So.. Tonight is about you and what YOU want. Forget about being married. Dave forgot about being married didn't he?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she grabbed her drink and got up. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"All right," she said with a smile before Alex walked away.

Alex made her way over to the guy and as she got closer she knew exactly who it was. "Ron," she said as she reached his end of the bar.

"Hey," he said, "I didn't think you would come down here. You know with you being married and all."

"I wanted to," she said with a smile.

"Go ahead take a seat," he said. Alex took a seat next to him.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"Just vacationing away from Dr. Psycho. He's getting worse, Alex. Ever since Tony went to jail for your rape he's been out of control. He's out for blood now."

"What else is new?" asked Alex. "They corrupted the judge… his son could have gotten more."

"I know and he should have. How are you doing after that?"

"I'm good. I'm all right. I've recovered."

"I see," he said. "You are looking good. You're still married right?"

"I guess," she said.

"What's wrong? I thought you two had the perfect marriage," he said as he took a swig of his beer.

"That's what I thought too but I guess I was wrong," she said. "He cheated on me."

"Well, Fuck him," said Ron, "he's crazy to cheat on you. Who cheats on someone as hot as you? If you were my wife I would NEVER cheat on you. I would spend every waking minute with you as possible."

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"And I can still make you blush," he said.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"The usual. Running business, doing ridiculous business deals for that asshole. I want to destroy everything from the inside. I'm going to do that one day, Alex, but then he has those assholes Brian and Chris working for him. They are JUST like his crazy ass."

"I'm sure," said Alex.

"But it's just the usual. I'm trying to get out but it's not working so well."

"I see," she said.

"What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Just hanging out. Taking care of my daughter and being a wife."

"You have a daughter too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Wow. How old?" he asked.

"3 going on 4," she answered. "Her name is Chelsea. She's my entire life."

"Aw," he said. "I'm still waiting to find that woman to have kids with. I've had plenty of women just none of them worthy of being my wife or the mother of my children."

"You'll find someone one day," she said.

"I hope. I can't wait to be a dad. I'll be the best dad ever. The first thing I'm doing is moving out of New York, changing my name and everything I will NOT have my child brought up in that environment. I want the best for my kids. You know?"

"I know," she said.

"Anyway," he said, "why haven't you been to New York lately?"

"I don't' know. Just not in the mood to go I guess," she said. "You know my mom."

"Oh yes. I've heard stories," he said. "So what are you going to do about the cheating husband?"

"I don't know," said Alex.

"You could get back at him," he said. "You could sleep with someone and cheat on him."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Ron," she said.

"That's true," he said. "Alex,"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you I have had the biggest crush on you since the day I met you. I really liked you that night I met you at the club but Tony had Chris and Brian lock me in the bathroom. I was so pissed when I found out you went home with Tony that night and then when you two started a relationship. I thought it would have just been a one night stand between you two and then I'd have my chance but I didn't. Then right after you broke up with Tony you got with Dave so I lost my chance again but I just want you to know that if something happens between you and Dave this time I want to be the next guy in line. I want to try things out."

"Um.. Okay," said Alex. She didn't know what else to say.

"Alex, you're beautiful, you're smart and you're amazing. I would love nothing more than to be with you. It used to kill me seeing Tony beat you around the way he did and just treat you like garbage. I hated seeing it everyday. I felt so bad for you. Why did you keep taking it?"

"I don't' know," she said looking in his eyes, "I guess I was just scared to get away from it. And I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me."

"He didn't love you," said Ron, "any man that beats a woman like that doesn't love them."

"I know that now," she said. "Back then I didn't want to know that. I didn't want to believe that."

"I see," he said. "You don't know how many times when Tony wasn't around and we were alone that I wanted to kiss you and just be with you. I wanted you so bad. I still do but I don't think…." he said before Alex's lips met his to stop him from talking. He reciprocated the kiss. Ron pulled Alex off her bar stool and over to his lap and continued to kiss her passionately. He softly ran his hand up and down her freshly waxed legs as he ran his fingers through her hair. Mel about fell off her bar stool when she looked over to see Alex making out with someone that wasn't her husband. When the kiss broke Ron said, "wow."

"Yeah, wow," said Alex with a smile.

"Do you want to um.. Leave?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean.. you don't have to."

"I want to," she said getting up.

Mel had seen the two getting up and saw them walking out together. She ran over to stop them. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"With Ron," said Alex.

"No," said Mel, "don't. You don't want to do that. When I said to have fun tonight I didn't mean to go have sex with some other guy."

"I know but if Dave can sleep with other women why can't I sleep with another guy?"

"Because you have paparazzi out there trailing your ass. DON'T let them get a scandal from you also. You don't want to do this."

"Alex," said Ron. "She's right. Look. I like you. I like you a lot but I don't' want to be the reason your marriage gets destroyed. If you and your husband split up you can give me call," he said pulling out his card, "but I can't do this. I can't take advantage of you. Not like this."

"All right," said Alex.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Alex. "Thanks."

"Alex, I did it because I care about you. If it comes up that you separate from your husband.. Come see me or call me.. Then we'll talk but not like this. Not now."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Bye," he said as he softly kissed her cheek.

"Bye," she said before he walked away.

Alex and Mel decided they had enough excitement for the night and decided to head home. Alex didn't plan on telling Dave about Ron and Mel wasn't going to either. They decided they weren't going to talk about it at all. They were just going to forget about it and act like it never happened. Alex was already having a complicated time she didn't need anything else to complicate things. When they got back to Mel's house they changed into their pajamas and ended up falling asleep in Mel's bed. Just like they used to do when they were younger and having sleepovers. It was a feeling of comfort for Alex as she realized in a few days she would have to face big problems, problems that were going to be out of her element. She just needed that little bit of comfort.

***A/N: apparently Bella isn't the brightest. Why would Dave leave his wife for her? She's crazy but leave it to Dave to have sex with her one more time before everything is said and done. HE admitted to loving Bella but we will see what he says to Alex when confronted.. And Alex... she was stepping out of her good girl comfort zone.. a part of me actually wanted her to sleep with Ron.. I think it's clear that Ron really cares about her he cared enough not to let her do something stupid.. he's a good guy..(I had to put him in the story... because we all know what happens with them) The big question at the end of this chapter is who loves Alex more? DAve the guy that even though he was caught having an affair makes love to the same woman one more time instead of begging for forgivness or Ron who likes Alex a lot but cared enough to stop her from doing something stupid no matter how he felt... who loves her more Ron or Dave? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	194. Chapter 194

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

It had been a week since the truth of Dave's affair came out to the public and his wife. Dave and Bella finished their movie up two days after everything came out. Dave decided not to travel home and stayed in Hollywood an extra week. He was contemplating the best time to go home to Alex. He knew that it wasn't going to be a good homecoming when he finally came face to face with her. Dave realized he couldn't hide from Alex the rest of his life so the time was now or never to head back to Tampa and face her like a man. It wasn't that he was scared of her it was more that he was scared of what was going to be the outcome of the affair. He truly loved Alex and he loved his daughter. Many would disagree with him but he felt they were his world. He knew what he did was wrong and he felt bad for it. He broke off his affair with Bella because he didn't want it to go any further and wanted to make an attempt to make things right with his wife and his family. Dave finally put his negative thoughts to the back of his mind and thought positively of what could happen when he finally saw Alex after everything that went down. Dave boarded his plane and soon enough he was on his way home to Tampa.

Meanwhile Alex was at the grocery store shopping with Chelsea for their weekly groceries. The paparazzi was standing outside waiting for Alex and Chelsea to come out. The paparazzi situation was getting worse. They followed Alex everywhere she went. They followed her to Chelsea's pre-school, her ballet class and her gymnastics class. When Alex went to the gym to work out they were there and when Alex went shopping they were there. Every time Alex stepped foot outside her house they were there to greet her by asking question after question and snapping pictures of her. It was getting on her nerves. Alex tried to go on living a normal life and doing normal things. She walked through the grocery store buying produce, dairy products, frozen food, meat, seafood, toiletries, cleaning supplies, paper products and other food like anyone else. She was finishing up her shopping and getting out her coupons. She walked up to the check out as other customers were looking at her. They too started snapping pictures of Alex with their camera phones. Alex just couldn't get away. She didn't know why she was getting strange looks from the other customers in the store but then when she got up to the register and began to put stuff up on the belt that's when she saw it. Right in front of her was her face, Dave's face and Chelsea's face plastered on the cover of EVERY tabloid. All of them said the same thing "Dave's big affair", "Alex is heartbroken over Dave's lies", "Bella Edwards is Pregnant with Dave Bautista's baby" and "Alex and Dave Bautista are heading for Divorce court." And the one that really infuriated Alex was a magazine where they had a picture of Chelsea clinging to her mom that read "Chelsea's Heartbroken Over Parents' Broken Marriage." Alex was very upset to see that they made the cover of the tabloids. She thought, "Couldn't they find someone better? Like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt or the Kardashians. Why did it have to be her?" Alex was interested in what the articles said so she bought a copy of every tabloid for her entertainment. Chelsea looked up and saw her parents and herself on the cover of the magazines and said, "Look Mommy! We're famous! We're on the magazines!" She seemed very excited over the new fame their family had found. It was a good thing she couldn't read.

"I know I see us, Baby," Alex replied less than thrilled.

The cashier finally got to Alex's order. The girl seemed nice and didn't seem to want to question Alex on what was going on with her life. She just kept ringing her items through. "At least someone has respect for people's privacy," she thought.

But she was wrong when the girl asked, "Are you two really going to get a divorce?"

"I don't really know what is going on at this time," Alex said with annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry. I don't usually pay attention to those magazines and what they say mainly because all they talk about is Brad and Angelina, The Kardashians or The Gosselins. But this week you and your husband were on the cover. I am a huge fan of Batista so it caught my eye and I wanted to read it. I've loved Batista ever since he started wrestling for WWE and then he started to make movies and I liked him even more. Then I saw the video on TMZ that everyone was talking about and then I saw the fight with the paparazzi guy. I couldn't believe my eyes. It has made me lose respect for him. I just don't understand why a guy would do that to his wife or his daughter. I mean you shop in here every week you seem to be a wonderful person so I don't know how anyone could do that to someone so sweet," the girl said as she continued to ring Alex's groceries through.

"Thank-you. I don't know why either but right now I just wish our new "friends" would leave us alone and let us have some privacy during this rough time," Alex responded.

The cashier and Alex continued talking as she rang up Alex's groceries. Finally she was finished and Alex paid her grocery bill. The cashier thanked her and told her to have a good day and then Alex and Chelsea were on their way. As soon as they stepped out the door the paparazzi ran over and started taking pictures. "Can you people please leave us alone? We're trying to live a normal life," Alex said. But it was to no avail they continued to follow Alex and take pictures of her as she loaded the groceries into her car. When she finished she put the cart in the cart return, put Chelsea in the car and then drove home.

Later that night after Chelsea was in bed Alex sat down and began to read the magazines. There was absolutely no truth to any of the stories. They all talked about how her and Dave talked about divorce and how they talked about custody of Chelsea. The truth of the matter is Dave and Alex hadn't talked at all since the truth came out. Alex just didn't understand why a man cheating on his wife was so exciting and interesting. Did people ever think of the person on the cover of the tabloid and how they were feeling? Probably not but Alex would start thinking about the person on the cover from now on after America found someone new to torment and worry about.

Alex put the magazines down and curled up on the couch to watch some TV. As soon as the TV was on Dave walked in the front door and said, "Alex?"

"In the living room," she responded.

"Hey," He said.

"So I see you finally decided to come home. What's the special occasion?" Alex asked.

"I came to make things right, Alex," Dave responded.

"How could you possibly make things right after everything that happened?"

"I don't know but I'm sorry."

"You think saying sorry is going to change anything?"

"Well, no but I feel so bad about what I did to you and Chelsea."

"How's Bella?"

"I broke things off with her. I love you way too much. I love Chelsea too. You two are the number one things in my life."

"Wrong! Your career is number 1 and yourself is number 2. You're selfish Dave. You don't think about anyone but yourself. Did you care that you missed Chelsea's dance recital? Did you care that you were gone for 6 months and didn't bother calling more than 3 times to see how we were doing? No you didn't care and you know why? Because you're selfish. "

"I'm not selfish."

"Okay, then what would you call it? Graciousness?"

"No. I don't know what I'd call it. I think confusion."

"What do you mean confusion? What is there to be confused about?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't thinking straight."

"You're right you weren't thinking. I love you, Dave. Can you honestly say that you love me?"

"Alex, you know I love you."

"If I knew you loved me I wouldn't have asked."

"Alex, I'm sorry this has gotten out of control."

"It wouldn't have gotten out of control if you wouldn't have been thinking with your dick instead of your brain. Your brain should have told you no. I'm pretty sure when we got married 5 years ago you were asked if you would forsake all others. And I believe your response was 'I do'. What happened to that? Better yet what happened to that guy?"

"Nothing happened to him. I'm standing right here telling you how much I love you and how sorry I am. I know saying sorry will never make up for the pain and destruction I've caused. "

"You're not the guy I married. The guy I married wouldn't have let his career take over his life. The guy I married would have never let his family down. The guy I married wouldn't have cheated on his wife. I'm sorry Dave but I just don't understand why you're doing this to me. Am I not a good wife?"

"You're the best wife a man could ask for. I hate myself for everything I've done to you. I'm a stupid man. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Really? Because if I was the best wife a man could ask for my husband wouldn't have to find comfort in another woman. You didn't mean to hurt me? So you thought cheating on me would make me feel better about myself? If you didn't want any of this to happen then you shouldn't have cheated, David. I don't know if I can forgive you for this. I don't even know if I can trust you. All I know is I'm fed up, Dave. I'm tired of walking out of my house being harassed by the paparazzi. Every where I go they're there. I never asked for this life, Dave. Chelsea never asked for it. You always think it's about you but you need to remember you have a wife and a child. You need to be smarter about your decisions."

"The paparazzi doesn't harass you that much."

"Really?" Alex said as she threw the tabloids at Dave.

Dave looked at the tabloids to see him and his family on the cover with negative headlines. He said, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I know saying sorry isn't going to make up for these tabloids and I know saying sorry isn't going to change the things that I've done. I know that just apologizing isn't going to make you trust me. I don't want Chelsea to hate me. I don't want you to hate me. I want to make things right. I should've been smarter about my decisions. I'm a fool. I never wanted this to happen either. I never wanted to be the highlight of TMZ. I never wanted the paparazzi to stalk my wife and my daughter every where they go. I never wanted my wife not to trust me. What I wanted was to have the best family ever. I wanted my wife and my daughter to have a normal life."

Dave had tears filling his eyes. Alex had known Dave for 7 years. She knew he was being sincere. He was a good actor but he could never cry on demand. To him crying was a serious act and he couldn't do it unless he was being very sincere and serious. Alex felt bad. Maybe Dave was really sorry. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I love you more than anything in this world. I don't want to lose you or Chelsea. I've lost so many people in my life because of my own stupidity and I don't want to lose you two too because I'm stupid and make the wrong decisions. I have learned that marriage is about making sacrifices for the ones you love and that's why I have decided to take a break from making movies. I still want to wrestle but only until August and then I want to retire so I can be with my family. Chelsea is growing up really fast and I don't want to miss anymore or her childhood. You told me you wanted to have another baby I would love to have another baby with you," Dave said.

"Dave, you're not stupid. We all make mistakes. When we make mistakes we need to learn from them. We all have weaknesses and all we can do is work harder on them to make them our strengths. You're right saying sorry won't make me trust you so easily but one day I will trust you again. You just need to prove it to me. Saying sorry won't change the fact the things were done and that's okay but saying sorry makes you a stronger individual. What we need to do from here is work this out rationally. We need to work together to make this marriage work. I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to walk away from this marriage. I want to work through this incident and make our marriage stronger than ever. I think we need to wait on the 2nd baby though it's not the time for that yet. We need to get over our current issues and make sure they're resolved before we bring another child in this world," Alex said.

"Really? You don't want to leave me?"

"I'm not going to leave you right now. I'm going to give you the chance to change and make yourself become the man I married. I'm not going to worry about what you've done in the past and I'm not going to worry about what's going to happen in the future. I'm going to focus on the present and focus on what needs to be done now," said Alex.

"I promise you, Alex that I will be the best husband in the world. I promise that I'm going to focus more on my family instead of my work. I'm going to be there more when you need me and I'm going to make this right. I love you Alexandra Bautista you are the best thing to ever happen to me," he said as he hugged Alex.

"I love you too, David Michael, " Alex said as she hugged her husband back and cried on his shoulder. Alex had to admit she did miss her husband's touch and she did miss being in his huge arms. She really did miss her husband despite anything he may have done while he was away. She just hoped she was making the right decision.

***A/N: Alex was semi-aggressive in this chapter about Dave's affair but she didn't necessarily forgive him. She is willing to give him a chance to change and wants to work through everything rationally which is understandable because of Chelsea. Let's hope Dave can change... And I wouldn't want to be Alex and have my personal business plastered in the tabloids and have the paparazzi outside my house 24/7. You can only imagine how she feels about it. So what did you think? Was she too quick to give him another chance? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.. **


	195. Chapter 195

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

***WARNING: Strong language. **

A couple days later Dave and Alex were sitting in the waiting room of a marriage counselor's office. Alex figured that they needed to go through counseling to get through the entire affair situation and to work through any problems they had. She wanted to do whatever it took to make her marriage work. She was only doing it because of Chelsea but there was not a doubt in her mind that if they didn't have Chelsea she would have left him after word of an affair came out. "Do we really have to do this?" he asked.

"Did you really have to cheat on me?" she asked with a bitterness in her voice. She was still very upset about it. In fact she had not let Dave in their bed since he came home. She made him sleep in the guest room. She had no interest in being intimate with her husband after everything.

"No," he said, "but."

"But what, David? What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just forget it. Nothing I say or do will make you happy."

"Well, what do you expect?" she asked. "You fucked another woman."

"Alex," he said, "keep your voice down."

"Don't tell me what to do," she said as another couple was looking at them. They gave them a look as to know why they were there.

"You're making a scene," said Dave as he looked at the other couple looking at them.

"I don't give a shit," said Alex, "You think you didn't make a scene? Look out in the fucking parking lot. You think that doesn't cause a scene. They are on our asses 24/7 because you can't keep your dick in your pants."

"Alex," he said as his face turned red. "That's enough." He said it in a condescending tone which infuriated Alex even further.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that," she said.

"Talk to you like what. You're making a scene."

"With your condescending tone. It's pissing me off."

"I'm not being condescending," he said, "just stop, Alex."

"Don't tell me what to do," she said. "You're not my boss and I don't think you have the right to tell me to stop after all the shit you've done."

"Alex, do you want everyone knowing our business?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," said Alex, "but isn't our business posted on the cover of every fucking tabloid in America? I think everyone already knows our business," she said as the couple kept looking at them. "What are you two looking at? Obviously we do have problems which is why we are here. You obviously have problems too if you're here as well. If you need to take a picture go ahead. Everyone else is."

"Don't mind her," said Dave. "I apologize for her comments."

"It's okay," they said giving him a sympathetic look like Alex was the bad person when it was actually Dave. Dave was the reason they were sitting in the waiting room in the first place.

"I don't need you apologizing for me," she said. "I can do it myself. Dave just shut up," she said getting up and moving across the waiting room away from Dave. She picked up a magazine and began to read it until they were called back.

Once they were called back they silently followed the counselor back to her office and took a seat on the couch as she sat on the chair across from them. "Hello, I am Dr. Shannon," said the petite blonde.

"I'm Alex."

"And I'm Dave," he said reluctantly. Dave made it no secret that he didn't want to be there.

"So what brings you two here today?" she asked.

"We're having some problems. I guess you've probably seen the tabloids by now. My husband had an affair and I don't want to end the marriage. I want to be able to work through this and there is no way I can do that without the help of a professional."

"Okay," she said. "Dave, what about you?"

"I guess we do need the help to get through our problems."

"When did the problems begin?" asked Dr. Shannon.

"They've been going on for months now," said Alex, "at first it was just the long time away from home, then he started with movies and then came the affair."

"How did you feel about him not being home a lot?" she asked.

"At first I was okay with it but then it got to be too much. It was like he was gone ALL the time. I felt like I was raising our daughter by myself. She was always asking about him and he just became a workaholic. Then he told me about this movie he was doing. He told me he would be away for 6 months. We got into a fight about that. He promised to keep in touch while he was gone but that fell through. He makes all these promises but never keeps them. Then makes new promises just to break them again."

"I see," said Dr. Shannon. "So you already had some tension in your marriage before the affair?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Things were tense because we were always fighting about him being away."

"I see. What was wrong with him being away?"

"It was because he left me alone with our daughter and I felt like I was doing the parenting by myself. I always feel like a single parent. I get her up, I dress her, I feed her, take her to school.. I do it all and Dave is never there. I just feel like I'm the only one contributing to the marriage and the only one being a parent."

"That's not true. I contribute to the marriage also," said Dave.

"How? You're never there."

"I bring in the money," he said.

"That is the most sexist thing I have heard. Just because you make money doesn't mean you contribute to the marriage. Financially yes but emotionally no. I feel like you don't even love me."

"Alex, I do love you. Why do you always assume I don't?"

"I don't know, Dave look at you. You never show it."

"I do too."

"If you showed it you wouldn't break promises and you would be home more."

"I'm doing my job!" he said raising his voice.

"You don't need to yell," said Dr. Shannon, "she's just expressing how she feels."

"Well, she's always on my case about my job and me working."

"You work too much! You have a family! You have a wife and a daughter. We deserve to see you too."

"And you do," said Dave.

"Yeah.. Like for two days and then you're gone for a month or two."

"I can't help that it's what I do," he said.

"You can help it," she said. "You just don't want to."

"Here we go," said Dave.

"You're right here we go and then you fuck another woman but you love me."

"I do love you. That was a mistake," he said.

"A mistake? Were you just walking and happened to trip and land with your dick inside the bitch."

"No," he said. "It didn't happen like that."

"Then how did it happen?" she asked.

"It's a long story," said Dave.

"We have time," said Alex.

"It just happened."

"Right.. Because you have no self control because you are a fucking pig."

"Dave, how long has the affair been going on?" asked Dr. Shannon.

"A month or so," he said.

"And why did you have an affair?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just have this problem," he said.

"What problem?" asked Dr. Shannon.

"Well, when I see a beautiful woman I just can't keep it in my pants."

"Oh. God," said Alex as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay," said Dr. Shannon. "Why does that happen?"

"I don't' know," said Dave. "It just happens."

"So it's uncontrollable?"

"Yes. I guess," said Dave.

"It is controllable. Stop making excuses for being a man whore."

"Alex, how do you feel about the affair?"

"Obviously I'm pissed about it. I don't' know who in their right mind starts a love affair when they are in the public eye. EVERYONE knows about it."

"So what," said Dave.

"See? He's being passive about it? He acts like it doesn't even matter."

"To me it doesn't," said Dave. "I don't' care what people think about us."

"It's not about what they think about us… I care about what you did to me or us. It wasn't right. And you make up some stupid excuse."

"It's not an excuse. It's true," he said.

"The only problem you have is self control and thinking with your brain instead of your dick."

"I said I was sorry for doing it."

"Saying sorry isn't going to make up for what you did, Dave. It's not going to change anything."

"Do you forgive him for having an affair?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I will eventually right now I'm not ready to."

"Forgiving him is the first step."

"I know but I'm so upset that I'm not ready to forgive him. I don't' understand why he did what he did," she said as Dave's cell phone rang. "Turn it off," she said.

"I can't. It's Steph I have to take this."

"See? Here we go," said Alex. "We're trying to work out our problems and you can't even do that without being worried about your job."

"It's my boss," he said getting up to take the call.

When he walked out of the room Alex said, "See? This is what I am talking about."

"I see," she said. "So what was your reaction to the affair?"

"I was heartbroken," she said. "I seriously felt like I was a bad wife and that I did something wrong. I don't even know what I did wrong. Did I not have sex with him enough or what. I really feel like it's my fault that he cheated on me."

"Alex, it wasn't your fault and you shouldn't feel like it is," said Dr. Shannon, "everyone makes their own decisions. Everyone makes their own choices. It's no one's fault for what they do."

"Well, I still feel like it's my fault."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"No," said Alex. "We haven't really talked about it," she said as Dave walked back in the room.

"Well, I hope you're happy," he said in a tone that Alex didn't like.

"What?" she asked.

"I got suspended from my job for fighting with the paparazzi."

"And that's my fault?" asked Alex. "How is that my fault?"

"Because you don't' want me away."

"Whatever, Dave."

"Dave, sit down," said Dr. Shannon. "We were just discussing how Alex feels about the affair."

"Okay," he said taking a seat.

"She feels like it's her fault that you had an affair. She's blaming herself for it."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I was lonely."

"See? It is my fault because I'm a bad wife," said Alex.

"You're not a bad wife," said Dave, "and this isn't your fault. It's my fault and I have taken responsibility for my actions. I made up my own mind. You had nothing to do with it."

"All right," said Alex, "but I still feel like it's my fault. And I feel like you don't love me."

"I do love you," he said. "I just made a bad choice. And I'm sorry."

"But you've made this bad choice several times now. And every time you say sorry but you never really mean it."

"I do," he said.

"If you did. You wouldn't do it again. Dave, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm tired of living our lives like this."

"Living it like what?" he asked.

"This way. Broken promises, you being gone so much and you cheating on me. Trust is a big thing and you have done nothing to prove that I can trust you," she said.

"How do I get the trust back?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Alex, "but that's why we're here so we get help to get through our problems."

"Dave, are you willing to work with me and Alex to resolve your problems?"

"Yes," said Dave, "I want to do whatever it takes. I want to make this work."

"All right, Alex, are you willing to work through this?"

"Yes," she said. "I am."

"All right. I have no problem working with you guys. I think we can get through this. As long as you both want to be here I'm sure we can get through this. I can tell you two love each other so I am going to continue helping you."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"No problem," she said.

They scheduled their next appointment and then headed home. Alex wasn't really in the best mood because she felt that Dave was taking the entire thing too lightly. Especially since he couldn't own up to his mistake and blamed it on some imaginary problem. She hoped that this therapist could help them get through their problems but as long as Dave didn't take it seriously she highly doubted it.

***A/N: Dave does seem to be taking this whole thing too lightly and this is a new side of Alex I don't think we've ever seen. She's not as sweet as she used to be. I guess that's what happens to a woman when their husband has an affair. So hopefully this therapist can help them get through their issues but if Dave doesn't take it seriously I doubt it. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	196. Chapter 196

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Later that night Alex was in the kitchen making dinner for her, Chelsea and Dave. It had been a while since they had a family dinner together. She was making BBQ chicken, scalloped potatoes and mixed vegetables as the house phone began to ring. She was hoping that Dave would answer it since he was in the living room watching TV or doing whatever he was doing but after 3 rings Alex let out a sigh and answered the phone. "Hello," she said.

"Hello, Alexandra," said Sylvia.

Alex rolled her eyes knowing what this phone call was going to be about. "Hi, Mother."

"How are you doing?" she asked.

Alex knew this was part of her transition into asking about what was going on with her and Dave. "I'm good," she answered as she tried to work on her meal.

"And Chelsea?" she asked.

"She's good. She's getting excited about her birthday."

"Oh yeah that's right," said Sylvia, "she has a birthday coming up soon."

"Yep," said Alex.

"So how is Dave?" asked Sylvia.

"Fine," said Alex knowing what was coming next.

"That's good," she said as silence came over the phone. "So, Alexandra."

"Mother," said Alex as Chelsea came running into the kitchen.

"What's been going on down there? Is it true about Dave and his movie co-star?" she asked.

And there it was the question Alex knew was coming for the longest time. "Mother, I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Mother," said Alex as Chelsea knocked over the BBQ sauce from running around the kitchen with a wand. "CHELSEA! Knock it off."

"Alexandra, is it true?"

"Mother, I don't' want to talk about it," she said cleaning up the BBQ sauce.

"Alexandra, I hate to tell you that I told you so, but I told you so," she said.

"I bet that was tough," she said as Chelsea kept running around the kitchen. "CHELSEA! STOP RUNNING, DAVE!"

"I'm a princess, Mommy," she said stopping for a minute.

"Go be a princess in the living room. I'm cooking," she said.

"Alexandra, is it true? Did Dave have an affair?" asked Sylvia not worrying about the fact Alex was trying to cook dinner and reprimand Chelsea without Dave's help obviously.

"Mother, I am trying to cook dinner and I'm trying to keep control of Chelsea. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alexandra, please," said Sylvia as Chelsea tripped over a chair in the kitchen and began crying.

"Great, Mother, I have to go," she said hanging up on her. "Chelsea, are you okay?"

"I hurt my knee, Mommy," she said crying.

"It's okay. That's why I told you to stop running," she said picking her up and sitting her down on the island.

"But I was being a princess, Mommy," she said.

"I know but you have to listen to me when I tell you not to run," she said, "the rules are there so you don't get hurt."

"But I don't like the rules, Mommy," she said.

"You don't have to like the rules but you need to follow them," said Alex as she looked at her knee. "I think your knee is okay. There's no blood and you can move it."

Chelsea moved her leg and said, "I can't move it!"

"Yes you can," said Alex.

"No I can't, Mommy. Can you kiss it?"

"Yes, I can and then you can go into the living room to play with Daddy okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said as Alex kissed her knee.

"All better?"

"All better, Mommy," she said as Dave came in the kitchen.

"Dave, can you please take her into the living room and keep her busy? I am trying to cook dinner. I have my mom calling me about the affair, a 3 year old running around my kitchen and you not doing anything. Can you please keep her busy in the living room?" she asked handing Chelsea to Dave.

"I am doing something. I'm playing X-box," he said.

"Big deal. Take her into the living room. Play dolls with her or color with her. I need to finish making dinner."

"Alex, I don't' want to play dolls with her," he said.

"Then do something else with her," said Alex. "If you want to eat dinner then I suggest you keep her busy so I can get it done. She already knocked over BBQ sauce and fell and hurt her knee. Please help me out that's all I'm asking."

"Alex, I'm in the middle of winning the game," he said.

"So what? That's not my problem. Just help me out please," she said.

"I will when I finish my game," said Dave as he put Chelsea down.

"This is what I'm talking about, Dave, this is what I mean when I say I feel like a single parent because you never want to help me out when I need help. I ask you to do something and you're worried about some stupid sports game or your stupid video games. I bust my ass around here. I cook, I clean, I do it all and while I'm doing that you're out having affairs with other women, watching a game or playing some fucking video game. Why is it so hard for you to help me out?"

"I do help you out," said Dave.

"How?" she asked.

"I help clean too," he said.

"Right," said Alex. "When's the last time you cleaned?"

"I don't know," he said. "I just came home. I don't' know why it's so hard to cook dinner with her running around?"

"You don't know why it's so hard? Gee, Dave, I don't know, because she's knocking stuff over, falling down and I have to keep an eye on her which means I'm not watching the food."

"You're a woman. Aren't you supposed to multi-task?" he asked.

"Don't turn into a sexist pig on me," said Alex.

"Alex, I don't' know what you want me to do? I'm doing everything I can but it's not good enough for you," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me out when I ask you to help me out and not make up the excuse that you are playing some stupid video game."

"It's not a stupid video game," said Dave, "it's Madden."

"Oh. Excuse me," said Alex. "God forbid I ask you to give up Madden to play with your daughter while I cook dinner for us."

"Why are you getting so upset? You need some hormone pills or something to keep your emotions in check," he said.

"You know what," said Alex, "fuck this and fuck you too. I'm done. Make your own fucking dinner," she said as she walked over and dumped the chicken, the scalloped potatoes and the vegetables into the trashcan.

"Alex," he said.

"Shut up," said Alex as she slammed the container down that held the chicken.

"Come on, Alex," he said, "Don't be like this."

"No. I'm going upstairs. Make your own dinner. See how easy it is to have a three year old running around the kitchen as you try to follow instructions. Then add an asshole of a husband in the mix and tell me how that works out for you."

"Whatever, Alex," he said. "Nothing I ever do makes you happy. I don't know what else to do."

"You'd actually have to do something to make me happy," she said walking toward the kitchen door.

"I've done everything I can to make you happy it's just not good enough. Your hormones are making you a bitch. Go pop a Midol and calm down."

"Fuck you," said Alex as she slammed through the door and headed upstairs to her room.

"Well, Chels," said Dave. "How do you feel about pizza?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said. "I like pizza."

"Me too," he said as he walked to the fridge to get the number of the places that deliver pizza. "Do you want cheese, pepperoni or anything else?"

"Pepperoni," she said.

"Pepperoni it is," he said as he dialed the number to the pizza place they frequently ordered from. He seriously didn't understand why Alex was acting the way she was or why she was being so demanding of him. He thought he was doing everything he could to make her happy but obviously what he was doing wasn't making her happy at all.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" asked Chelsea.

Dave let out a sigh and said, "I guess so. What do you want to play?" He was hoping it wasn't Barbie dolls or Baby dolls but since those were the only things she was really into he knew what it was going to be.

"Baby dolls," she said.

"All right," said Dave as he followed Chelsea into the living room. He sighed as he turned off the video game he was playing and sat down on the couch to wait for Chelsea to hand him a doll.

"Here you go, Daddy. That's Baby Sleeping Beauty. You're her daddy now," she said climbing up onto the couch next to him to play with her doll. Dave did the best he could at playing dolls. He was rocking the baby, feeding it, pretending to change its diaper and pushing it in Chelsea's tiny stroller when she wanted to pretend they were at the mall. He was relieved when the pizza guy arrived. He laid the doll down and went to the door to get the pizza. He paid the pizza man and gave him a generous tip before closing the door.

"All right, Chels, pizza is here," he said walking into the kitchen. Chelsea followed behind him. "See Daddy making dinner wasn't so hard," he said with a smile as he got out a couple plates. He laid a piece of pizza on each plate and they sat down at the table to eat together. He didn't want to upset Alex any further than she was so he didn't even go upstairs to let her know that he had ordered pizza. He figured that she just wanted to be left alone so that's just what he did and enjoyed the time with Chelsea.

After dinner Dave cleaned up from the pizza and gave Chelsea a bath before putting her to bed and reading her a story. Once he said goodnight to Chelsea he went into his bedroom to find Alex reading a book while laying on the bed. "Alex, I ordered pizza for dinner. There are some pieces downstairs if you want some."

"I'm not hungry," she said not looking up from the book.

"What book are you reading?" he asked. She ignored him. "Alex?"

"What, Dave?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"What are you reading?" he asked again.

"A book called Something Borrowed," she answered.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a woman that was always good and followed the rules but one night she ends up sleeping with her best friend's fiance' and she has to choose between love and friendship," said Alex as she continued to read.

"Sounds interesting," he said.

"Look," said Alex closing the pink book, "let's not pretend we're okay because we're not."

"I know we're not," he said, "I was trying to be civil."

"Try apologizing," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being an ass," said Alex. "I'm so tired of your attitude lately."

"You're tired of my attitude?" he asked. "I'm tired of your attitude."

"I wouldn't have an attitude if you didn't act like an ass. I ask you to help me out and you make it into something more. All you had to do was keep Chelsea busy and I would have been fine but no. You had to call me a bitch and insinuate that I have my period. You took it too far."

"Well, don't you have your period?"

"No, Dave, I don't," she said.

"Then why are you acting like this."

"Because I'm tired, Dave. I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of being asked what's going on and I'm just tired of dealing with this mess you created. I'm tired of you not taking this whole thing seriously. You act like it's no big deal but it is a big deal. You had an affair with another woman."

"I know," he said. "And I don't know how many times I have to apologize for it."

"Dave, the fact is you can apologize as much as you want but until I'm ready you're not going to be forgiven. I'm upset with you. I can't stand what you did. It makes me sick thinking about it. You slept with another woman and all I can think about is how I'm a bad wife and how I did something wrong. What did I do wrong to deserve this?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Dave took a seat on the bed and said, "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself. I made the choice to sleep with her and it had nothing to do with anything you did. I was lonely. I was gone for so long that I just needed it. I know it was wrong but it happened and there's nothing I can do to change that. I just want to move on with my life and be with you and Chelsea. I never meant to hurt you like this. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't want to hurt me? Well, guess what, you did," she said. "You cheating on me with that slut hurt me more than anything and you've done some pretty fucked up stuff but this has hurt the most. I thought we were doing okay but obviously we weren't doing good enough. Are you not happy with me?"

"Alex," he said taking a deep breath, "of course I'm happy with you. Bella was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. There's nothing more I can say. All I can say is slept with her, I'm sorry and I'm going to do everything I can to make things right again. I'm sorry."

Alex sat silently for a minute and then said, "I know there's not anymore you can say and there's nothing else you can do but I'm still hurt from it all. It just makes me feel inferior and that I'm not a good wife."

"You are a good wife and I'm sorry if you think that you're not. I couldn't' ask for a better wife but I'm not going to sit here and make stupid excuses for myself. I honestly don't know why I slept with Bella but I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Well, can I at least sleep in my bed tonight?"

"I guess," said Alex, "but just sleeping. Nothing else. I'm not ready for intimacy right now. I just can't bring myself to sleep with you knowing you slept with her."

"I understand," he said. "And I'm sorry."

"Goodnight, Dave," said Alex as she laid down. She pulled the covers over her head so he wouldn't see her crying as he laid down next to her. He didn't want to upset her more so he just turned his back to her and tried to fall asleep. Neither of them were able to sleep that night. They tossed and turned but never slept.

***A/N: Dave made me want to slap him in this chapter. He was being pretty rude about the whole thing but you gotta love Alex. She's definitely fed up with everything. I think this is the closest we've seen her come to flipping out.. and she still hasn't forgiven Dave for cheating which is a BIG step for Alex because she's always so quick to forgive him but something is different about this time.. and I think Dave missed the whole point of cooking dinner by ordering that pizza. He took the easy way out and I don't think that's what Alex had in mind when she told him to make his own dinner but at least he ended up playing with Chelsea. He didn't have much of a choice.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	197. Chapter 197

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple weeks later Dave and Alex were getting along better and counseling was going all right for them but still the smallest thing could trigger an argument. It just didn't happen as much as it had. They were getting ready to go to Chelsea's pre-school graduation and family event. "So what is the point of a pre-school graduation?" asked Dave. "She's not leaving pre-school yet."

"I know," said Alex helping Chelsea get on a pair of black shoes to wear with her black tank styled dress. The top part was black velvet and from the chest down was a white skirt with dark pink and black polka dots along with a black velvet bow in the front. "She's graduating to K-4. It's a big deal."

"I know but I'm just saying," he said.

"And I'm just saying it's for your daughter and you can go with NO complaints."

"All right," he said. "But what are they going to do?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Mommy, we are singing and we get a paper."

"Oh," said Alex. "There you go."

"I guess that's going to be cute. I never went to a pre-school graduation before. I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Do you have the camcorder so we can record this for my mom?"

"I'm sure the paparazzi will do that for us," he said trying to make a joke but Alex didn't think it was a joke.

"Dave, that's not even funny. The paparazzi is NOT allowed inside the building at all. Chelsea's pre-school graduation is NOT the place to film or take pictures."

"That's easier said than done," said Dave. "They do what they want. Look outside. They're everywhere."

"I know," said Alex, "but pre-school is the only place Chelsea can go to get away from them. They don't allow them on the property."

"Good," said Dave. "And they shouldn't. I wish I could get them the fuck off my property."

"No trespassing," said Alex. "And if they do they can get arrested. I don't know but I want them off the property as much as you do. And I'm tired of being on the cover of every tabloid. It's like they have nothing better to do," said Alex as she grabbed the keys to the car. "Our lives can't really be that important."

"Our lives are drama and that's what they want. Drama. And it's a pay day for them."

"Nice. They get a pay day at our family's expense," she said as they walked to the door. "Here we go into the jungle," she said opening the door.

"Like Dora, Mommy?" asked Chelsea holding onto her hand.

"Not quite but close because at this point I would LOVE to be in the same jungle as Dora."

"Me too, Mommy," she said as they walked to the car as the paparazzi was taking pictures of them. Dave and Alex did the best they could to block Chelsea. That was one thing they agreed on not to allow the paparazzi to take pictures of Chelsea. They didn't want her plastered on tabloids because they wanted her to have a normal childhood and they didn't want the entire world seeing her. They did their best to guard her as they walked to the car.

"You know," said Dave lifting Chelsea into the Hummer, "we could be like Michael Jackson and make her wear a mask."

"Yeah," said Alex, "I'm not okay with that."

"It was just a suggestion," he said buckling Chelsea in. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about them snapping pictures of her all the time," he said shutting the door before walking to the driver's side.

"You have a point," said Alex as she got into the passenger's seat. Dave put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway as the paparazzi began to follow them. "And of course they would follow us. There has got to be some type of law against this."

"I wish but I don't think there is," said Dave as he drove to Chelsea's preschool.

When they arrived at the preschool Dave and Alex dropped Chelsea off in her classroom and then headed to the auditorium for the preschool graduation. They were relieved when the paparazzi was told not to step foot onto the property because it was a private gathering for the children's family and friends. They classified as neither. As Dave and Alex entered the auditorium the other parents looked at them and began whispering. Alex was used to it. It happened on a daily basis as she would drop Chelsea off at school that the other moms would talk about her. Alex ignored it then and she was ignoring it now as she saw Mel wave to her. "Come on," said Alex as she took Dave's hand and led him over to the two seats Mel had been saving for them.

"Hey," said Mel. Mel hadn't been too happy with Alex lately because she allowed Dave to come back into the house. She would have handled the situation differently but it was Alex's life and she could do whatever she wanted.

"Hey. Thanks for saving us seats," said Alex, "we're not exactly on the top parents list."

"Tell me about it," said Mel as she looked around and saw the other parents looking at them.

Alex took a seat next to Mel as Dave took a seat next to Alex. "So John didn't come?" asked Alex.

"Of course not," said Mel. "I didn't' expect him to. It doesn't' matter. It's his loss."

"I can't believe he won't even come to see his own daughter," said Alex.

"Yeah, well, he hasn't seen her for almost two years why start now? I'm not going to force him to be a father. He obviously made his choice. Wrestling is first and his daughter is non-existent in his perfect little world. He's got a wife and two kids with her. Why would he want Alyssa?"

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "I'm sure he wonders about her."

"If he wondered about her he would be here and he would care but he's not and he doesn't. It's okay. Alyssa is better off this way."

"Okay," said Alex. "That's true."

"She never asks about him?" asked Dave.

"She does but I just tell her that he's really busy. Next time I just feel like calling his number and letting her ask him why he's never there."

"I can talk to him," said Dave. "If you want me to."

"No," said Mel. "It's all right. You don't have to talk to him. He's made his choice and it wasn't Alyssa. Let him live his life of wrestling and with Liz. I'm doing all right and so is she."

"But she needs a father," said Dave. Alex let out a little cough as she thought about how ironic it was for Dave to criticize someone else's parenting skills when his weren't exactly the best. He hadn't seen or talked to Athena and Keilani in over a year and a half and he was barely even there for Chelsea. If it weren't for him being suspended he probably wouldn't be there to see her graduate to K-4.

"Then I guess I have to be both," said Mel as the auditorium grew quiet as the person in charge of the pre-school program came out onto stage to introduce the teachers followed by the students.

Chelsea's and Alyssa's class was the first one to walk down the aisle. They wore little caps as they marched their way to the chairs on the stage. Alex snapped pictures of the girls as Dave recorded them. Once all the classes were on stage they sang a few little songs like the ABC's, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and many more songs. Chelsea was acting her shyest as she sang. She hid her face from the audience it was a new thing she had been doing lately since the whole thing with the paparazzi started. As they finished singing their songs Chelsea's and Alyssa's teacher made her way to the podium to call the kids up to get their Pre-K diploma. Chelsea's name was the first one called but she refused to walk up to get it because she played the shy card. "What is she doing?" asked Dave as he recorded.

"I don't know. She's being shy. It's because she's uncomfortable."

"Why?" asked Dave as the teacher walked the diploma over to Chelsea.

"Because she's tired of people looking at her. It's been going on since the paparazzi made an appearance."

"Oh," said Dave as he continued to record. It upset Alex that all he could say was oh. It seemed as if he could care less that their daughter had an issue with being in the public eye. It was obvious she had been affected by the entire thing but of course Dave, Mr. Father Of The Year, couldn't figure it out. Alex just rolled her eyes and went on watching the graduation.

When the graduation was over Alex and Dave skipped the whole family event that took place in the school's basement. They didn't want to cause a scene and they weren't up for being stared at and watched. It upset Chelsea because she wanted to see her friends but they explained it the best that they could to her but she still didn't understand why everything had to be different for her.

When they arrived home Alex helped Chelsea change out of her dress and got her ready for bed while Dave was talking on the phone with Stephanie. He claimed it was a call he couldn't miss. He was supposed to read Chelsea a bedtime story like he promised her the night before when he backed out then too. Chelsea was disappointed again as Alex tucked her into bed and pulled out the Disney Princess Story collection. "What story do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Why didn't Daddy read to me?" asked Chelsea ignoring Alex's question.

"Daddy is on the phone with his boss. It's very important. He will read to you tomorrow night. Okay?"

"So. I'm his princess. He should read to me first then talk to his boss," she said in a tone that told Alex she was hurt.

"That's how it should be but sometimes Daddy gets carried away with his job."

"He always does, Mommy. It's okay. I don't want a story tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "If Daddy can't read to me I don't want one."

"All right," said Alex feeling bad for Chelsea. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mommy," she said reaching up for a hug.

"Sweet dreams," said Alex as she hugged her and then kissed her forehead. She got up and walked out of the bedroom as she turned off the light. She made her way into her bedroom where Dave was sitting on the bed writing some things down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Alex as she walked over to the dresser to get out some shorts and a tank top to wear to bed.

"How did bedtime go? Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah but she was disappointed that you didn't read to her like you promised."

"I wanted to but I had to take the call from Stephanie," he said.

"Of course you did," said Alex slipping out of her clothes.

"She lifted my suspension," he said. "I'm going back to work in a few weeks."

"Of course," said Alex putting on her clothes.

"What's wrong now?" asked Dave as he stripped down to his briefs.

"Nothing," said Alex walking over to the bed.

"Something is wrong," he said, "so tell me what it is. You know what the therapist said. No hiding feelings. That's what causes fights."

"Fine," she said, "don't you ever think about staying home to be with Chelsea and me. I'm not saying to give up your job but take some time off to be an actual family. I think it would be best for us and our marriage if you took some time off."

"All right," he said. "I'll take time off. I told you I would do what I could to make this marriage work and if it means I have to take time off from doing wrestling then that's what I'll do."

"Are you being serious or are you just saying that because it's what I want to hear?" asked Alex.

"I'm saying it because I mean it. I want this marriage to work, Alex. I'm tired of fighting about stuff. I just want everything to be okay with us before I get back in the ring."

"This better not be one of your actions speak louder than words speeches," she said.

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"It means that you say one thing but do another."

"It's not," he said. "I'm serious. I'm going to take as much time off as I need to be a family and make things right. I know things have been tough for us lately and me leaving would only make them tougher."

"So you're really going to talk to Stephanie about it?" asked Alex.

"Absolutely," said Dave. "I promise," he said.

"All right," she said. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. This wasn't the first time he made a promise like that only to break it.

"All right?" he asked with a smile. "That's all you can say?"

"I guess," she said with a smile of her own.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said as he softly kissed her lips which lead into a night of passionate love making something they hadn't done in a long time. This had been the first time they were intimate with one another since Alex went to California to visit Dave.

The next morning Dave woke up before Alex and Chelsea and the first thing he did was get on the phone to call Stephanie to ask for some time off to work things out with Alex but Stephanie didn't understand him or where he was coming from. She refused to give him the time off so he did the unthinkable and that was quit his job just to make things right with Alex. He never planned to do that but it just turned out that way.

When he got off the phone with Stephanie he sat down at the table and drank a cup of coffee. Alex soon appeared in the kitchen. "Morning, Baby," she said as she kissed his cheek. She could tell that something was wrong and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I quit my job," he said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I quit wrestling. I asked Stephanie for time off to work things out with you but she didn't want to give me time off. I told her to take the job and shove it because I wanted things to be right with you more than I wanted to wrestle so I just quit. I think she was speechless because she said NOTHING."

"I'm speechless," said Alex. "I don't even know what to say. Wow."

"I know. I'm pretty speechless myself. I never wanted to quit.. It just happened."

"Wow," she said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," said Dave, "but do you think we'll be all right?"

"I'm sure we will be," she said with a smile, "and if not maybe Stephanie will be forgiving and allow you to come back."

"I doubt that," he said, "but right now we have all the time in the world to fix our problems and possibly have another baby."

"That's still to be determined," she said, "but we do have enough time to fix our problems. I guess things can only get better from here."

"I guess as long as we are okay."

"I'm sure we'll be all right," she said giving him a hopeful smile.

"Thanks," he said with a smile of his own. He wasn't sure what was going to happen from that point but he knew that his main goal for now was to work his problems out with Alex so they could be happy again. Their marriage was nothing without happiness and trust. He knew once they were back in their marriage everything would be okay at least he hoped they could get them back but only time would tell.

***A/N: Wow.. Dave quit his job... that's a big accomplishment for him. At least he's making an effort to make things right for them. And poor Chelsea her life is so confusing and complicated. Way more than it should be for a 3 year old. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Only 3 more chapters left till the finish of this story but I do have another one in the works... **


	198. Chapter 198

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter... we're in the home stretch now.. just two more chapters after this one. **

It was Saturday June 15th the day of Chelsea's 4th birthday party. Alex had been planning it out for the last few months. She was going to do it up big for her. Chelsea was having a Disney Princess party a theme Chelsea picked out since she loved the Disney Princesses. Alex and Dave had paid Buddy Valastro to make the cake for Chelsea's big day. He made a beautiful cake with Cinderella's castle and surrounding the castle were Chelsea's four favorite princesses: Ariel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Belle. It was a beautiful cake. Alex wanted the best for her little girl especially after all she's been through the last few months. She was her little princess. Alex and Dave also had a moon bounce for the children coming to the party. They had even hired a clown and magician for the entertainment. Alex was determined to make this the best party Chelsea would ever have.

That morning Dave woke up and got himself dressed in his nicest attire. After he ate breakfast he grabbed his shoes to put them on. "Where are you going?" Asked Alex.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I have a business meeting with Dusty Rhodes at FCW. He wants me to become his new business partner since I quit my job.. He wants me to help him run FCW. So I'm going down there to check out the talent and see what options I have," he replied, "I mean I have to do something right? And Bouncing at night clubs isn't going to get the bills paid."

"Dave. You know today is Chelsea's party. Does it have to be today? Can't it be another day?"

"I know but I will be back in time. I promise I won't miss the party at all. You have my word I will be back by 1:30 just in time for the party to start at 2. "

Just then Chelsea came downstairs wearing her Belle dress up dress. "Where are you going Daddy?" She asked.

"I'm going to work. I'll be back very soon," he said scooping her up.

"Are you going to miss my party?"

"No. I'll be back just in time for your party."

"You promise, Daddy?"

"I promise. I will be back and I'll even go in the moon bounce with you."

"Really?" Chelsea asked with excitement in her voice.

"Really. You have my word I will be there," said Dave as he kissed his little girl on the forehead.

Before Dave left he put Chelsea down and then pulled Alex in for a kiss. "I will see you soon," he said after he pulled away. And then he headed out the door to go to FCW to meet with Dusty. After Dave was gone Alex began to set up for the party. She was really hoping Dave would come through on his word and not let them down.

When Dave got to FCW he walked into the building and headed to Dusty's office. Dusty greeted him with a hug. They talked in his office for a little while and then shortly after Dusty took Dave around the building to meet the superstars. Dave needed to view the talent to see if they were promise enough for him to become business partners with Dusty. He didn't want to just become his partner and then Stephanie not be happy with FCW and shut it down and he'd be out of the job again. Dave had already seen 5 matches between a few of the talent and he still had 10 more matches to see. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 1:45. He knew he promised Alex and Chelsea he'd be home for the party but he couldn't leave now. He had to watch the last 10 matches and then leave and head to Chelsea's party.

Meanwhile Chelsea's friends had started to arrive for the party. Alex looked at the clock and it was 1:45. She shook her head and took out her cell phone to call Dave. Dave felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he knew it was Alex calling and instead of answering the phone he ignored the call. Alex got his voicemail and left a message saying, "Dave. I really hope you're on your way home. Chelsea's party starts in 15 minutes and you promised her that you'd be here for the party. She's already telling her friends that you are going to go in the moon bounce with them. When you get this message call me back to let me know what's up. Love you." And then she flipped her phone shut and headed outside to the party.

The party was going great and the kids were having a really good time. They seemed to really enjoy the moon bounce. While the kids were playing Alex was talking to a few of the parents. Mainly she was talking to her best friend Mel. Most of the parents there were there to be nosey because of all the publicity Dave and Alex had been getting lately. "So is Dave going to be here?" Mel asked.

"He said he would be but it's about 2:30 now so I have no idea. I really hope he makes it here. I don't want Chelsea to be disappointed," she responded.

Chelsea ran up to her mom and said, "Mommy, when's daddy coming?"

"I don't know, Baby. He should be here soon. Maybe he got stuck in traffic," she said hoping that was the truth but she knew deep down that Dave was too busy with work. He was a workaholic and just didn't know when to put his family ahead of his work.

"He gets stuck in traffic a lot, Mommy," she said with disappointment.

"I know but I'm sure he'll be here in time to see you blow out the candles on your birthday cake. So until he gets here why don't you go see the clown and have him make you a balloon animal? Wouldn't that be fun?" Alex said.

"I guess, Mommy. But I really wish Daddy was here," Chelsea said right before she ran over to the clown.

"Stuck in traffic?" Asked Mel.

"Yeah. Don't judge me. I don't know what else to tell her when she asks why her dad isn't here. Do you know how many times I've told her Dave is stuck in traffic after he promises to be there for her?"

"Obviously a lot. I mean according to Chelsea he's always stuck in traffic. How can you deal with this? I mean he cheated on you, he's NEVER home and he can't keep a promise to save his life. Why do you put up with it?"

"I guess I should come up with a better lie than being stuck in traffic but if he actually showed up once in a while I wouldn't have to make up the lie in the first place. And as for putting up with it I do it for Chelsea. I don't want her to be hurt by a divorce."

"I get that but don't you think lying to her about her dad being in traffic and fighting in front of her everyday hurts her? And what's going to happen when she goes to school and can read? She's going to Google her dad one day and see all the negative things he's done."

"I guess you're right. It probably hurts her more than it would if we got a divorce," Alex said.

Mel and Alex continued talking about the drama between Alex and Dave. After a while Alex realized Dave wasn't going to make it. She was upset but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Dave knew he was doing wrong but yet that didn't stop him from doing it. Alex felt so bad for Chelsea. She didn't even know what to say to her and she didn't know what she was going to say to Dave if he never makes it.

Alex decided it was time to stop waiting for something that was never going to happen so she had Chelsea open up her presents and then they were going to have cake and ice cream. Chelsea's eyes lit up as she opened her gifts. She was really grateful for everything she got from her friends. She wore a smile on her face as she opened the presents but on the inside she was crying because she wanted nothing more than her dad to be there. Shortly after she opened her gifts it was time for cake and ice cream. "But Mommy, Daddy isn't here I can't have cake," said Chelsea pleading her mom to wait longer for her dad to get there.

"Honey, I'm sorry. We can't wait any longer. We've waited long enough," she said holding back tears after seeing a smile fade from Chelsea's face.

"He's not coming is he?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Chelsea, I'm sure he wanted to be here. Daddy just gets too carried away when it comes to deciding what's more important," She said feeling bad for her daughter and not only that but the guests were witnesses to Chelsea's heartbreak. Alex was pretty sure some of them would love to get the pay day to leak this information to the tabloids. She could see it now. Tons of tabloids with Chelsea's picture saying she was heartbroken because her own father missed her party. The press was going to have a field day.

"Fine," Chelsea said. She was less than thrilled. At that moment Alex recognized that tone. It was the same tone Alex had used many times when she was upset with Dave. She knew her daughter was upset with her father. It was Dave's own fault if Chelsea never spoke to him again. Alex hoped it wouldn't come to that but she wasn't sure what could come out of this.

"Aww, Chelsea cheer up. It's your birthday! You're the birthday princess! You should be having the best time of your life. Are you having fun?" asked Alex hoping that her daughter was having fun despite the fact her dad wasn't there.

"I am having fun but I just wish Daddy was here," she said.

"I know and I'm sorry but you have a beautiful birthday cake and candles to blow out," Alex said.

They brought out Chelsea's princess cake. When Chelsea saw it she was amazed! Her eyes lit up and her faded smile reappeared on her face. She was so excited she loved her cake. She got up from the chair and hugged her mom and said, "Thank-you Mommy! You're the best Mommy ever!"

Alex smiled at the words her daughter just said to her and said, "You're welcome! You're the best daughter ever! Now lets light the candles and sing Happy Birthday."

They lit the candles and soon all the party guests began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Chelsea. Happy birthday to you!" When they were finished Chelsea closed her eyes thinking of a wish and blew out her candles. She blew them all out in one breath. She hoped her wish would come true but she wasn't sure it would. She didn't have a lot of hope left after everything with her dad. After they ate cake and ice cream the guests decided it was time to leave. Alex thanked them all for coming and soon everyone was gone and Alex was cleaning up.

Later that evening Alex and Chelsea were playing a game of Candy Land. They were enjoying themselves when Dave finally came home. It was only 6 hours late but he decided to show up. He came in carrying a gift for Chelsea. It was his way of apologizing to her for not coming to her party. He walked into the dining room where he found Alex and Chelsea playing the game. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Alex.

"Chelsea, you're not going to say hi to your daddy?" Dave asked.

"No," she said. Dave was surprised by his daughter's quick response. Alex was even surprised by her daughter's forwardness.

"Why not?" Dave asked. He knew why but he didn't know what else to say.

"Because you didn't come to my party. You never do what you say," Chelsea responded quickly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have promised you," Dave said.

"Do you love me?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course I love you. You mean the world to me. The day you were born was the best day of my life," he said.

"No. You don't love me." she said. Alex was taken back by the way their daughter was being so bold and expressing her true feelings.

Dave and Alex looked at each other and made eye contact. Alex could see it in Dave's eyes he was hurt. Alex sat silently letting Chelsea speak for herself .

"Why do you think I don't love you?" asked Dave with tears in his eyes.

"Because you never do what you say. You never keep a promise. And you make mommy cry. If you loved me you wouldn't break promises and you wouldn't make my mommy cry," she said.

"I don't mean to make your mommy cry. I love you and your mommy. You two mean more to me than anything," he said.

"Stop lying to me daddy. You don't love us. But I love you Daddy," she said.

"Chelsea, I really do love you. It may seem like I don't at times but I want you to know that I love you more than anything on this earth. You are my princess. I know sometimes I do things that upset your mommy and I'm sorry for that. I try my best. But I bought you a present," he said as he handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and you'll see," said Dave.

Chelsea opened the present from her dad. She smiled when she saw what had been wrapped. It was a Belle snow globe that Chelsea had seen when they were at the Disney Store last night that she wanted. She really wanted it but her mom told her that she couldn't get it because of her party being the next day. Apparently Dave decided to go to the Disney Store to get his daughter the snow globe. Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dave was actually trying to buy his daughter's affection and she didn't like it. Chelsea jumped up and hugged her dad. She was so happy. She had pretty much forgotten about the conversation she just had with her dad. "Daddy! Thank-you! Look Mommy it's Belle," she said with excitement.

"I see. It's very pretty but why don't you go upstairs while I talk to Daddy, " said Alex.

"Okay, Mommy" she said as she headed upstairs.

As soon as Alex was sure their daughter was upstairs she said, "I guess FCW is going to be the same as WWE and movies right?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Dave, don't play stupid! You know what I mean! Your job always comes first," she said.

"Not this again. I've had a long day and I'm really tired. Can we do this another time?"

"Dave! It's always another time with you. You always try to avoid the truth. You know I've had a long day too. I'm tired too but that doesn't seem to matter to you. You walk all over me and you treat me like crap."

"I'm not avoiding any truth," he said.

"Really? Then how come every time I bring up that your career is more important than your family you automatically become tired and change the subject? I'm not dropping it this time. It's true. All you care about is your career. It's been like this for the last 7 years! It wasn't as bad when we first started dating and then after we got married it was okay but in the last couple years you began to get obsessed with your job. Is it too much for you to be married, have a daughter and have a career?"

"No, Alex. It's not. I love you too and that's why I work so much so I can provide for you two. I don't exactly see you working. We're living on one income. I don't just care about my career I care about you too. I am in no way obsessed with my job," he said.

"I don't work? I think I remember a certain someone telling me it was my decision to work or not. I was going to school when I met you. I was going to be a lawyer but then everything changed. You decided I should work for WWE and travel with you guys. Then I got pregnant and you know it was high risk. I had no choice but to quit my job. And then after I had Chelsea I wanted to be a stay at home mom. It was bad enough one of her parents wasn't around. I wasn't going to make it both parents. You have a lot of nerve throwing that in my face. You're the one that promises your daughter you'll be at her party and then never show up because you were too busy working and then what really takes the cake is you try to buy her affection. It's pathetic, Dave."

"I know you're trying to turn her against me. She would never tell me she doesn't think I love her. I'm sure you had something to do with that. I did not try to buy her affection. I knew she wanted the snow globe so I bought it for her so she could be happy."

"I can't believe you would say that. I had nothing to do with Chelsea's sudden outbursts to you. Everyone at her party today saw how heartbroken she was. I don't have to give her words to say. Her feelings will do the work. Just admit it Dave you only bought the snow globe to buy her affection so she wouldn't be mad at you because you never made it to her party. I hope FCW was worth it. I don't know why you didn't just schedule it for another day and why it had to be this day you scheduled the meeting. You knew what today was. Chelsea should have been your number 1 priority."

"I couldn't schedule it for another day. Dusty wanted to meet today. I needed to prove to him I was reliable and he wasn't making a mistake when he asked me to be his business partner. I had every intention of being here for Chelsea's party but Dusty wanted me to see all of his talent wrestle so I knew I was making the right decision."

"Don't you think the only person you should have proved you were reliable today was your daughter? I mean she's only going to have one 4th birthday party in her life. And of course you missed it. Just like you missed her dance recital and you missed her first day of pre-school. Are you going to be there the first day of Kindergarten or do I need to warn her now that you won't be there? What gets me so upset is that you worry too much about pleasing your fans and pleasing your bosses but the people you should please the most you don't give a crap about. Like I said I have let you walk all over me. I've let you break my heart. I've let you break Chelsea's heart and forgiven you every time. You still treat us like crap yet I still let you come back and forgive you for it."

"I don't treat you like crap. What has gotten into you, Alex? You're getting really upset. I do everything I can to make sure you're happy."

"Your lies and broken promises have gotten in to me. I'm tired of it Dave. You try to do everything to make sure we're happy but material objects don't buy happiness. You can have all the money in the world and buy whatever you want but you can't buy happiness. I'm not happy in this marriage with you. You are not the person I married 5 years ago. I can't do this anymore."

"Alex, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say I'm tired of trying to make it work by myself. I understand you love your job but loving your job and obsessing over it are two different things. There's no reason why your family should play seconds to your job. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of being the only one working to save our marriage."

"Alex, don't do this. Please. I promise I'll be here more. I won't break anymore promises," he said as Alex started walking upstairs to their bedroom.

"Dave, You've made enough promises. You've told enough lies. I'm sick of this same old song and dance. It's getting old. You promise to do this and you promise to do that but we both know your promises mean nothing to you. I've tried. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of having to lie to our daughter all the time because you never make it to something you promised her you would. I can't do it anymore, Dave." Alex said as she started to break down as she pulled a suitcase out of the closet.

"Alex, what are you doing? Please don't. Alex I'm going to be here. I'm not going anywhere," he said embracing her.

"Dave, you're here now but are you going to be here next week or how about a month down the road. We've been seeing a counselor for the last two months to help us with our problems it's not working. I want out. I can't deal with it anymore. I'm tired of crying every night because of the lies and broken promises. I'm tired of Chelsea wearing that look of disappointment on her face when you never show up. I'm tired of it all, Dave. I can't even be intimate with you because every time I think about you being with Bella it disgusts me. There are days I wake up next you and don't even want to look at you. I can't stand to look at you more and more each day. I'm looking at you now and it's like I'm looking at a stranger. When you became a movie star you changed. It went to your head. You only look out for number 1 now and it's selfish," she said as she pushed him away and started throwing clothes in the suitcase.

"So you're just going to walk out on me?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dave. I can't be here with you anymore. I can't be married to someone I don't even know. Chelsea and me are going to stay with Mel until we find a place far far away. I don't even want to be in the same state as you. I've done what I can. I can honestly say I've done what I can to make this marriage work but I can't do it alone. You have to be willing to help me out too. It's too much stress and too much for one person to handle. I'm done. Can you honestly say you've done your part to make it work?" she said.

"No. I can't say that I've done my part. Just give me another chance I'll do my part. I'll make this work," he said with tears coming to his eyes.

"Dave, I've given you enough chances. More than you ever deserved. I'm sorry but my mind is made up. I want a divorce," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Alex, Please," he said as he grabbed her again. He had a sense of desperation in his voice. And he was crying.

"Dave, let me go. I told you I can't do this," said Alex.

Dave had his arms wrapped around Alex's waist. He was crying uncontrollably but he managed to let out, "I'm sorry, Alex. I love you. Please don't do this."

This made Alex breakdown even more and she said, "I love you too, Dave but I can't give you another chance. Your chances have run out. I can't do this anymore. I have to do this." She bent down and kissed his head. She removed his arms from around his waist, closed up her suitcase and headed down to Chelsea's room.

She walked into Chelsea's room and grabbed Chelsea's suitcase out of the closet and began packing her clothes in the suitcase. "Mommy, where are we going?" Asked Chelsea.

"We're going on a little vacation for a while," she responded. She felt it wasn't the time to tell Chelsea about the divorce. She decided to wait a couple days.

"Is Daddy going too?"

"No, sweetie, Daddy is going to stay here," Alex answered.

"Okay," said Chelsea with confusion.

Alex packed up Chelsea's suitcase, closed it and told Chelsea it was time to leave. They walked down the stairs and were on their way to the front door. Dave was standing there crying. "Please, Alex, stay. We can work this out," he said.

"Dave, I told you I can't do this anymore. I can't go on like this anymore. Please don't make this harder than what it is," she said.

"Okay, but let me say goodbye to my baby girl first," he said as he picked Chelsea up.

"Chelsea, Daddy loves you. I'll always love you. I'll see you soon. I hope you have fun," he said.

"Bye, Daddy, I love you," Chelsea said as she hugged her dad.

Dave put Chelsea down and turned to Alex. "I love you too, Alex. Please just think about this. I promise I'll change. I'll do what I have to do to keep you in my life. I love you," he said as he pulled Alex in for a kiss.

Alex pulled away and said, "Dave. My mind is made up. No matter how much you promise me it's not going to change my mind. I love you too but I have to do what I need to do." Alex took Chelsea by the hand and headed out the door to the car. She put their luggage in the car and soon she was in the driver's seat. As she started the car she took a deep breath holding back from breaking down and going back into the house. She had to do what she had to do. She put the car in drive and drove away. Dave stood watching as her tail lights faded into the darkness.

***A/N: All this time Chelsea was the innocent quiet victim of her dad's broken promises but she had a voice in this chapter and I believe that's what made Alex finally give up on Dave. Alex was right Dave has treated her like crap and she's given him more chances than he's ever deserved. It's about time Alex finally saw the light. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	199. Chapter 199

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About a week later Chelsea and Alex were in New York staying at her parents' house. Alex wanted to go over a few things with her dad and she just needed to get away from Florida for a few days. "So Alexandra, are you ready to talk?" asked her mom as she gave her a pancake.

"Talk about what?" asked Alex cutting up Chelsea's pancake.

"You and Dave," she said taking a seat across from her.

"There's nothing to talk about," said Alex as she poured syrup onto Chelsea's pancakes.

"Sure there is," she said.

"Daddy, has a affair," said Chelsea, "and Mommy is mad. He missed my party."

"He missed your party?" asked Sylvia looking at Alex with a knowing glance.

"Yes," said Chelsea, "it made me sad and then Mommy left. She said we're on vacation," she said taking a bite of her pancake. "She said Daddy needs time to be alone."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Sylvia. "So Alexandra, is she telling the truth?"

"I don't think a 4 year old would come up with a story like that on her own," said Alex eating her own pancakes. "These are really good."

"Alexandra, don't change the subject. What is going on with you and Dave?"

Alex let out a sigh knowing that her mom wasn't going to let it go until she heard what she wanted to hear. "I left him."

"For good?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Alex. "As far as I know."

"Good," said Sylvia growing a smile on her face. "I never did like that guy."

"Your compassion overwhelms me, Mother," said Alex.

"Are you sad about it?"

"I do love him," she said. "I mean I had to leave him but that doesn't mean I don't love him. He just has trouble deciding what's more important."

"Not to mention he's sleeping with other women. Like that co-star of his. She wasn't even that pretty. Not what I expected."

"Mother, Bella is beautiful. I can see it," said Alex. "She's more beautiful than I am."

"Alexandra, you're beautiful. You look like me. You have that Italian look about you."

"Mother," said Alex. "I'm not that beautiful. I'm getting older and I have a baby.. Bella can't be any older than 20 and she doesn't have a baby. She has the perfect body."

"Alexandra, you shouldn't put yourself down like this. Sure you could be a little skinnier but you look good for being a mom."

"Thanks," she said. "Your sensitivity makes me feel so much better."

"So what happened with Bella and Dave?"

"Obviously he slept with her, Mother," said Alex. "I mean that is the obvious answer isn't it?"

"I hate to tell you I told you so but I told you so. I told you you couldn't trust that man," said Sylvia.

"If you hate telling me so much than why did you tell me?" asked Alex.

Sylvia ignored Alex's question and said, "So you're just walking out on him?"

"Yes. We did everything we could. We tried marriage counseling but NOTHING works. It's what I had to do."

"I think this is the best way to go. You could never trust him again and without trust what is your relationship built on?"

"Love," said Alex.

"You can't just have a relationship built on just love," said Sylvia. "I think it's good you left him now you can move on and find a nice man. A man that will treat you well. Like Ron. He's been asking about you."

"Mother, I'm not getting involved with anyone right now. I need to get my life together first."

"So what are you going to do? Where are you going?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I've found some apartments in Louisiana."

"And what about a job?"

"I don't know possibly working as a cashier or something. I don't know," said Alex.

"This is why you shouldn't have let that man talk you out of quitting college because you would be working at a law firm right now and you would have a nice paying job. Now here you are stuck without anything."

"Mother, I really don't need that lecture right now. And he didn't talk me into quitting school. I quit because I needed to be safe."

"You could have finished," said Sylvia. "I still say it was that man. And you have a child with him."

"Well, people usually get married and have babies," said Alex. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I think you two should have waited a little while longer to have a child," said Sylvia.

"I think we should just be happy we waited till AFTER we were married to have a child. It could have happened before then," said Alex. This was the first time she admitted to being intimate with Dave before they were married.

"Alexandra, I'm going to leave that one alone for now but why are you moving to Louisiana?"

"Because I want to get out of Florida," she said, "too many bad memories."

"I think you should go for the house," she said. "Take him for half of his money," said Sylvia as Ted came into the kitchen.

"Princess, are you ready to talk now and get the papers drawn up?"

"Yes," said Alex getting up from the table. "I am."

"Okay. Follow me," he said leading her to his home office where they were going to discuss the details of the divorce and what Alex wanted. She knew Dave would use Mr. Schuller for his legal matters when it came to the divorce so Alex went to the second best attorney she knew; her father. Alex took a seat on the chair in front of her father's desk as he took a seat behind his desk. "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up pretty well," said Alex, "Dave has called me a few times but I refuse to take his call. I can't. If I do I will change my mind and I don't want to do that," she said.

"Okay," he said pulling out a notepad. "So what's on your mind? What do you want?"

"Well, I want my car he bought me and I want some of the furniture. I want the kitchen table, I want the pots and pans, I want the China from our wedding and I want Chelsea."

"All right," said Ted as he took notes, "you want some furniture, the kitchen table, the pots and pans and the china from the wedding?"

"Yes," she said. "And Chelsea. I want full custody of Chelsea. He can have visitation but I want her full time."

"All right," he said marking that down. "Custody in divorces usually ALWAYS goes to the mother so that shouldn't' be a problem. Did he sign a prenup?"

"Nope," said Alex.

"You do know that means you're entitled to half of everything he owns. Any earnings before you were married, the house EVERYTHING! You're entitled to half of everything and even anything he had before you were married you can take. All of his money you're entitled to half of that."

"I know, Daddy," said Alex, "but I don't want his money. I've thought about going after half of everything but I don't want to. I just want the few things I asked for and I want Chelsea. That's all I really care about. I don't want his money."

"Are you sure? Because you're entitled to half of his earnings pre-marriage and during marriage. Think of all that money he made before you got married and all the money he earned while you were married. It would be better than working in some grocery store."

"I know, Daddy, but it was _never_ about money with me. It was more about love. I don't want his money. I just want a clean break and that's it."

"All right," said Ted as he jotted it down. "I will draw up the papers and we'll have to meet with Dave and his lawyer to discuss the matters."

"Okay, Daddy," she said. "I'll just be glad when it's all over."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" asked Ted.

"I'm sure," said Alex. "I can't give him anymore chances."

"All right," he said, "as long as you feel you're making the best decision I support you."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Alex.

"So he really cheated on you huh?"

"Yeah for a while," said Alex. "I don't know why but it happened. I don't even care why. I'm trying to just move on with my life now and do what's best for Chelsea and me."

"I understand. I'm proud of you. I will always be proud of you. And you know if you ever need anything I am here for you."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Alex as she got up to hug her father.

"I love you, Princess," he said hugging her.

"I love you too," said Alex.

Meanwhile down in Florida Dave was on the phone with Stephanie McMahon trying to get his job back. "Hello," said Stephanie.

"Stephanie, this is Dave," he said.

"Dave, I think you said everything you needed to say."

"I am calling to get my job back," he said.

"Oh. Now you want your job back? It doesn't work this way, Dave. What made you change your mind?"

"My wife left me," he said. "I have no one to please anymore. Can I please have my job back?"

"Your wife left you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Last week."

"So you wait a week to call me?" she asked.

"Well, I did need some time to recover."

"I see. I'm sorry about Alex. I never saw that one coming," said Stephanie.

"I guess it was a long time coming," said Dave. "I deserved it but I need to move on because she's not coming back. Can I please come back to WWE?"

"I have to think about it," she said.

"Stephanie, Please, I'm desperate. I will do anything!"

"Anything?" asked Stephanie.

"Anything," said Dave with desperation in his voice.

"All right," said Stephanie. "We will give you back the belt and you'll have a heavier work schedule."

"It's not like I have anyone to come home to anymore," said Dave. This time he had sadness in his voice. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said with a couple tears stinging his eyes. He had been torn apart over Alex leaving him with Chelsea. It was breaking him even more that Alex wouldn't take his calls. He wanted just one more chance to get everything right. He wanted his wife back but he wasn't sure she was coming back.

"All right, you are now rehired by WWE. Welcome back," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"You hit the road on Monday," she said.

"Monday. Gotcha. I will see you then. Bye," he said hanging up the phone before he broke down crying.

***A/N: It's interesting at how differently Alex's parents handle the divorce. Sylvia criticizes Alex while her father comforts her. Alex is so sweet not even wanting to touch Dave's money. SHe just wants a few things. She's a good hearted woman. Even Dave and Alex are handling it differently. Alex isn't crying but Dave is. Alex is moving out of the state and on with her life... Dave just wants to get back in the ring... So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	200. Chapter 200

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much**

***This is the final chapter of Love At first Sight.. enjoy. = ) **

About a month later Alex was getting ready to move out of her house. She had leased an apartment in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and found a job. She was going to work in a grocery store as a cashier, then do customer service and then finally become the store's new book keeper. She knew she could have found better but she settled for what she could get. She wanted to get out of Florida as soon as possible and move on with her life. Dave had already moved on with his life. He had gotten his job back with WWE and was back to working a full time wrestling schedule. Alex and Chelsea pulled up to the house Alex had once shared with Dave for the first time in a month. "Mommy," said Chelsea from the backseat. "Why are we here?"

"Because I have to pack up some stuff to take with us to Louisiana," she said.

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Is Daddy here?"

"No, Daddy is working," said Alex as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She opened her car door and climbed out of the car as she went around to get Chelsea out of the car. She took Chelsea's hand and walked up to the front door. She slowly put her key into the key hole and opened the door. She let out a sigh as she took in the scent of the house. She was hit with a ton of memories as she made her way through the house. She started heading up the stairs to the room she shared with Dave. Chelsea followed her into the room as Alex began to go through the drawers. "What are you doing, Mommy?" asked Chelsea.

"I'm getting my stuff," said Alex as she started pulling some clothes out of the drawers.

"Are we really leaving?" asked Chelsea.

"We're really leaving," said Alex throwing clothes into boxes.

"But I don't want to leave," said Chelsea.

"I know you don't but we're going to go to a bigger and better place."

"But I want Daddy to go too," said Chelsea.

"Chels, why don't you go into your room and play while I finish up in here," said Alex ignoring her statement about her father. Chelsea was hurt by Alex leaving Dave but Alex felt it was the best thing for her. They were always fighting in front of Chelsea and they could never go without arguing. Alex didn't want Chelsea to see that and she felt Chelsea deserved better than what they were giving her. Alex went on packing up her things. She grabbed her jewelry box most of everything inside had come from Dave. She picked out what she wanted and left the rest laying on the dresser for him. She kept the most expensive jewelry. Before she walked away from the dresser she saw a picture of her and Dave from the beginning of their relationship. She put it face down so she could continue on with what she was doing. She went through the closet and emptied out her dresses and her shoes. She made her way into the bathroom and packed up her towels and wash cloths. When she was finished with the bathroom the only thing left was Dave's toothbrush, his shaving cream and his razors. Alex took pretty much everything there was in the bathroom. She then made her way to Chelsea's bedroom and began packing up her clothes and her shoes. She packed up all her toys, took her bed apart and moved her furniture downstairs to the living room for the truck drivers when they arrived to load the truck. Alex then made her way into the kitchen and took everything she wanted. She took almost all the cooking utensils, the dishes, the china from their wedding, cups, wine glasses and the pots and pans. She left Dave with almost nothing. The only thing left was the stuff he had before they were together.

The living room was the hardest part of packing for Alex. She had Mel come to help her out. "I can't believe you're really doing this," said Mel as she looked at all the boxes piled up by the door as she walked in with Alyssa.

"I have to, Mel. He is never going to change," said Alex as they headed to the living room.

"I'm glad you finally see that. I would have left him a long time ago," she said.

"Where's Chelsea?" asked Alyssa.

"She's upstairs in her bedroom coloring. You can go up and color with her. Your Mommy and me are going to be busy down here packing," said Alex.

"Okay," said Alyssa as she headed upstairs.

"I only stayed with him this long because of Chelsea. I didn't want to hurt her but the day of her party when Dave never showed up and I saw the sadness on her face I knew she had already been hurt. It was time and then he tried to buy her affection. I thought hell no. It's over."

"Good for you," said Mel. "So what are you going to do?"

"I leased an apartment in Louisiana and I got a job at a grocery store. It's not the best job but it's going to get the bills paid. The rent is really cheap."

"Um.. It's probably in the worst neighborhood possible," said Mel.

"I don't know," said Alex.

"You never checked the neighborhood background?"

"Not really," said Alex. "I just needed a place."

"You could have lived with me. That would have been so much fun," said Mel.

"I need to get out of Florida. I need to be as far away from Dave as I can get. Louisiana is the best place for that."

"I understand," said Mel. "Are you going to go back to school at all?"

"Not right now," said Alex. "I want to but I have to get things in order in Louisiana," she said as she made her way over to the DVD case to go through the DVD's.

"That's a lot of DVD's," said Mel. "How do I know which ones are yours and which ones are his?"

"The chick ones are mine," said Alex. "He has all the horror ones and the mafia movies. The comedies are the worst but I'll help you."

"Okay," said Mel. "I just think this whole thing is crazy. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"I'm positive," said Alex. "This is what I need to do."

"All right," said Mel. "As long as you're sure."

"Mel, I don't get you. You tell me I should leave him and when I do you question my decision."

"I know how much you love him," said Mel, "I just think it would be hard for you to leave him."

"Well, it's not easy," said Alex. "It's probably the hardest thing I have ever done but you know sometimes you have to walk away. I've been hurt too much and disappointed too much. A person can only take so much hurt before they give up. I was the only one trying to make things work but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't do it myself. I hope that maybe one day Dave will change and be the man I fell in love with but right now he's not the man I married. I deserve better and Chelsea deserves better."

"What if he changes?" asked Mel as they went through the DVD's.

"I don't know. I might give him another chance. I don't know but he will REALLY have to prove to me that he changed."

"I see," said Mel. "I think that's kind of a risky move. I mean do you really think he's capable of changing?"

"Mel, it's like this," said Alex, "I love Dave with everything in me but I do not love the person he became. People can change. Fame has changed him and I think he's able to change again. People are capable of changing for the ones they love. I would like to think Dave can change back into that guy that saved my life at that intersection in New York.. If he did I might be able to give him another chance. Is that bad?"

"I don't think it's the best decision. I think that once you're out stay out. I just think it's better if you didn't give him another chance. He's proven time and time again that he can't be trusted. He can change for a little bit but let's face it, Alex, he's never really going to change."

"I think he can change but he'd really have to prove it to me."

"Then why go through all of this?" asked Mel.

"Because if he doesn't change I'll be broken off from him."

"I see," she said, "so what's going on with custody and everything else?"

"I'm going for full custody of Chelsea. He can have visitation but I want full custody of her."

"That's the best decision," said Mel, "especially after Athena and Keilani. What about the house? Are you giving him the house?"

"He can have the house. I am entitled to half of everything but I just want a few things," said Alex. "I just want to move on and do my thing."

"But you want him to change so you two can be together again?"

"Well, I would like for everything to be okay one day. I want to be a family again someday but who knows. I don't know what's in the future. If we never get back together I wish him the best and hope that he's happy."

"You're just too sweet aren't you?" asked Mel.

"Well, yeah. I don't really like to be mean. I mean obviously. I gave him more chances than he ever deserved."

"Exactly. Which is why he doesn't deserve another one but it's your decision. I will be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but we all know that at some point I might end up living in Louisiana too."

"That would be pretty awesome," said Alex as they packed up the DVD's.

"Yeah it would," said Mel as they continued packing things up. As the day went on they packed things up and then Mel spent some time hanging out with Alex.

They found Alex's wedding album and began to look through it. "We look so happy," said Alex as she looked at their wedding picture.

"You were happy," said Mel, "sickening happy. You two were the couple that made everyone sick because you were so in love. I'm sure a lot of people didn't see this coming."

"Yeah," said Alex. "That's the man I wish he was."

"Even though you two didn't take a honeymoon?" asked Mel.

"Well, that didn't bother me too much. I mean we had our honeymoon in Australia that September."

"The one when you two were fighting and then ended up having sex on the beach?"

"And making Chelsea," said Alex.

"Right," said Mel. "That was your honeymoon?"

"Pretty much," answered Alex. "It's weird because we've been through so much together and gotten through it all but what ended it all was him missing his daughter's 4th birthday party."

"I think it was the infidelity," said Mel. "I don't think you could get passed that."

"That's true. I couldn't but we were trying to work through it. It was just he wasn't working as hard as I was. I really want everything to be like this," she said pointing to the picture of their first dance. "I really want to go back to this but I know I never will. I just want the old Dave back. The one I have loved and will never stop loving. This Dave is NOT the Dave I married. He's like a stranger to me now. I don't know, Mel. This is harder than I thought."

"It's hard but you're being very strong about all of this. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she said as they continued talking before it got too late and Mel headed home.

The next day Alex taped up the last box of things she was taking with her. She carried the box down the stairs of theTampa, Florida house she had shared with Dave for the last 5 years. Chelsea was in the living room coloring as she waited for her mom to finish packing so they could head to Louisiana for their new life they were starting. "Mommy, why isn't daddy coming with us?" asked Chelsea. This was the third time she had asked the question so Alex knew she needed to answer it.

"Daddy isn't coming with us because mommy and daddy don't get along anymore and we figured it'd be better if you and mommy went to live somewhere else," Alex replied.

"Are you and Daddy ever going to get along with each other again so he can come with us?" asked Chelsea as she looked at Alex with her brown eyes.

Alex couldn't help but to notice how much Chelsea looked like her dad. She didn't have one feature of Alex's she was a mini Dave. It was hard to take but Chelsea was still beautiful to her and her pride and joy. "Chels, I'm hoping one day everything will be okay between daddy and me but right now it's just not that time. Mommy and daddy are just going to take a break for a little while. Now let's go it's time to leave," Alex responded.

Chelsea cleaned up her coloring stuff and put everything in her Hannah Montana bag. She put on her sunglasses and ran to the front door. Alex followed behind her with the box. Alex reached for the door knob and turned around and took one last look around. She let out a sigh as she opened the door and walked out leaving her house key on the table by the door. She put the box in the trunk and then helped Chelsea get into the car. She buckled her in and then got into the driver's seat. "To Louisiana we go," said Alex as she started the car.

"To Louisiana," said Chelsea as Alex pulled out of the driveway and headed off to their new life in Louisiana.

***A/N: Alex didn't back down she really left Dave to move on with her life in Louisiana. If you haven't read it yet you should check out the sequel Where Did The Love Go to see what happens between DAve and Alex. **

***I would like to thank each and every one of you that have read, favorited and reviewed this story. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have written this story. I thank-you all so much. I do have another story in the works called Forbidden that I will begin next week. I really hope you guys check that story out. Once again thank-you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. **


End file.
